


Ha'ge Ohasu L'être lumière

by KtyKoneko



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aventures, Lemon, Multi, Respect mutuel, Tolerance, Trouple, amitiés - Freeform, amour, amour homme-homme, amour homme-homme-femme, amours passionnées, monde parallèle, mondes étranges, treesome, trouple mais rien de trash
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 83
Words: 507,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtyKoneko/pseuds/KtyKoneko
Summary: L'Enterprise file vers Vulcain pour y déposer Spock. Mais un phénomène stellaire inexplicable transporte le vaisseau dans un univers parallèle...Je vous propose une odyssée aux confins des univers inconnus:amours, amitiés, épreuves, aliens hostiles ou bienveillants...Nos amis vont risquer leur vie, découvrir de nouvelles civilisations, de nouvelles formes de vies, et, au mépris du danger, s'aventurer dans les recoins les plus éloignés de l'univers, là où nul Humanoïde n'est jamais allé auparavant...Il aura du Spirk... en trouple: Jim+Spock+OCVous laisserez vous tenter par leurs aventures ?





	1. Hertak  [déroutage]

  _Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie I : Flekh'es [espace multi-connexe atypique]

 

* * *

  **Chapitre 1 -** _**Hertak**_ **[déroutage]**

****

**oOo**

 

 _Vaincu par la_ Plak'tow _, Spock s'affaiblissait de minutes en minutes..._  
_Ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Il se laissa tomber à terre en gémissant de désespoir. Son corps n'était plus que tremblements, fièvres, brûlures au contact des draps, et désirs inassouvissables..._  
_Tel un animal sauvage gravement blessé, il cessa de se battre. Il se roula en boule et se résigna à attendre la délivrance de la mort._

**ooo**

Quelques heures plus tôt...

Après moultes atermoiements, qui avaient bien failli donner à Pavel Chekov et Ikaru Sulu le mal de l'espace, l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701, le fier fleuron des Vaisseaux de la flotte Starfleet de la Fédération des Planètes Unies, filait à présent à vitesse de distorsion facteur huit vers Vulcain.

Les navigateurs n'avaient jamais vu cela, un vrai vaudeville...

Le Capitaine avait ordonné de se rendre sur Altaïr VI, conformément aux ordres transmis par Starfleet. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Mais le Commandant avait donné le contrordre de se diriger vers Vulcain alors que Kirk s'était absenté du pont...

Puis le Capitaine avait fait rétablir la trajectoire vers Altaïr VI, visiblement perplexe vis à vis de l'initiative inhabituelle de son Officier en second absent à son tour. Spock était d'ordinaire si à cheval sur le respect des règlements et des ordres donnés; mais Kirk n'en avait fait aucun commentaire... pour finalement décider, quelques heures plus tard, d'un air volontaire, presque buté, d'aller sur...

...Vulcain !?

Prévoyant, les navigateurs avaient senti le vent venir, et pré-programmé les deux trajets dans l'ordi. Ils avaient même fini par en rire de bon cœur.

ooo

Préoccupé, le Capitaine James Tiberius Kirk contemplait son Officier en Second Spock depuis de longues minutes, le détaillant de la tête au pied, à la recherche d'un signe de malaise. Rien dans l'attitude du Vulcain ne permettait de deviner le douloureux état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était comme toujours, droit comme un i, parfaitement neutre, équitable et professionnel dans ses rapports avec les autres membres de l'équipage.

Se rendant soudain compte de ce que la fixité de ce regard pouvait avoir d'impudique et d'inconvenant vis à vis de Spock, Kirk le détourna et se força à se concentrer sur le pad qu'il avait en main. Il était malséant de dévisager ainsi une personne, et encore plus quand il s'agissait d'un Vulcain. Il n'y avait pas plus pudique qu'un Vulcain.

Kirk soupira presque silencieusement. Il savait que Spock l'avait entendu avec son ouïe si fine. Mais discret, comme toujours, le Vulcain ne le montra pas.

Le docteur McCoy l'avait alpagué le matin même au détour d'un couloir, pour l'informer d'un étrange problème de santé qui affectait le Commandant : Spock ne mangeait quasiment plus, les mesures des constantes physiologiques de son organisme se déréglaient de façon affolante, les surcharges hormonales étaient alarmantes et le phénomène allait croissant...  
McCoy lui avait parlé de surproduction de testostérone, luliberine, d'adrénaline et de cortisol*. La seule chose que Jim avait comprise dans ce charabia médical était qu'à ce rythme-là, si ses fonctions vitales continuaient à se déséquilibrer, Spock risquait de mourir dans les quelques jours à venir !

Kirk n'y avait tout d'abord pas cru, Bones était parfois si facilement inquiet. Bien qu'il évitait les examens de santé de routine autant de possible, Spock avait toujours su prendre soin de sa santé. Comme tout Vulcain qui se respecte, il prenait soin de lui avec une alimentation équilibrée et une activité physique régulière, peut-être négligeait-il un peu son sommeil au profit de ses recherches scientifique, mais il le compensait par ces séances de méditations typiquement Vulcaines. Dans l'ensemble, Spock bénéficiait une santé de fer... enfin, plutôt une santé de cuivre puisque cet élément était richement présent dans son sang*, cette pensée l'avait même fait sourire. Comment aurait-il pu être possible que Spock laissa s'installer en lui un tel état sans réagir ?

Et puis il avait vu de ses yeux ébahis Spock piquer une crise de rage explosive...

...un Vulcain...  _en colère_... ?! **  
** Un Klingon prônant le pacifisme et la tempérance n'aurait pas pu le stupéfier d'avantage que cette scène absolument sur-réaliste.

Il revoyait le bol de potage de  _Plomeek,_  soupe si gentiment (amoureusement) cuisinée pour lui par l'infirmière Christine Chapel, voler à travers le couloir pour s'écraser sur le mur d'en face; puis Spock sortir de ses quartiers grondant d'une voix forte et indignée qu'il n'avait rien demandé.

Spock avait pris conscience de la présence de son capitaine, sa fureur était devenue colère froide, il s'était tourné vers lui. D'un ton froid et autoritaire que Kirk ne lui connaissait pas, il l'avait informé sèchement qu'il  _devait_  se rendre sur Vulcain dans les plus bref délais! Kirk avait bien tenté d'aller lui parler, mais la porte de la cabine lui fut fermée au nez.

Et Kirk s'était retrouvé planté là, devant cette porte close, les bras ballants, complètement déconcerté et se sentant parfaitement stupide de n'avoir pas su comment réagir, son ami Vulcain en pleine crise de nerf et enfermé dans ses quartiers comme un enfant boudeur.

Mais le Capitaine James Tiberius Kirk n'abandonnait jamais, et encore moins lorsque la vie d'un ami était en jeu. Il avait donc attendu quelques heures et était retourné le voir. Spock avait eu le temps de se calmer et l'avait laissé entrer

Kirk avait dû user de toutes ses ressources en diplomatie avant de réussir à lui faire enfin avouer la raison des tourments qui le rongeaient. Spock avait essayé de résister, arguant que certaines choses pouvaient  _"transcender les devoirs du service"_. Mais Kirk avait insisté longuement, avec patience. Il avait solennellement promis que tout ce qui serait dit resterait sous le sceau du secret.

Kirk avait toujours été un homme de parole, et Spock le savait. Et ils étaient amis. Spock avait finalement accepté de se confier avec réticence. Il souffrait d'un mal typiquement Vulcain, le " _Pon farr",_ depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il avait tenté de cacher son état honteux aussi longtemps que possible, peut-être dans l'espoir que ses gènes humain n'en atténuent les effets. Mais les atavismes de son sang Vulcain avaient été les plus forts que ceux de son génome humain.

Cette sorte de fièvre de violence était un secret jalousement gardé par les Vulcains car considérée comme avilissante : cela ressemblait à une période de rut, où ils étaient privés de toute leur logique, dépossédé de toute faculté de raisonnement et surtout dépouillé de toute maîtrise de leur émotions. Kirk savait que ces trois attributs essentiels faisaient l'identité et la fierté des Vulcains.

Quand on savait l'importance que les vulcains accordaient à ces aptitudes, il était facile de comprendre l'infamie ressentie par cette totale perte de contrôle et de dignité. C'était un vestige des temps anciens et sauvages, inscrits dans leurs gènes, auquel il n'y avait aucun moyen de se soustraire. Cette affection modifiait tellement le fonctionnement du corps, qu'il entraînait la folie puis la mort si le rituel nécessaire n'était pas accompli sur Vulcain. Spock avait parlé de  _"biologie vulcaine"_  et Kirk avait bien compris que cette  _cérémonie_  allait certainement consister en un accouplement ritualisé.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Kirk pour prendre sa décision. En un battement de paupière, il avait fait son chois.

Il avait reçu l'ordre de Starfleet de se rendre sur Altaïr VI, où devait se dérouler des négociations de paix. Le but était "juste" de faire acte de présence et d'impressionner les nations présentes avec l'un des plus puissant vaisseau de la flotte de Starfleet : l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701.

Kirk avait tenté de parlementer : il y aurait là-bas bien d'autres vaisseaux tout aussi redoutables et prestigieux. Il avait donc tenté d'obtenir quelques jours de délais, afin de faire un rapide détour sur Vulcain. La permission lui avait été refusée, car il n'avait pas voulu donner la raison de ce détour (il avait donné sa parole à Spock et ne pouvait se médire)

Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, le Capitaine James Tiberius Kirk étant ce qu'il était, il allait y aller quand même !

Kirk ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son Officier en Second lui avait sauvé la vie, au péril de la sienne. Mettre sa carrière en danger pour son ami était bien la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait accomplir pour lui. Et il le faisait sans regret...

.

Spock avait en effet bien senti les yeux de son Capitaine sur lui. Cependant cela ne l'avait pas incommodé. Il connaissait bien Jim. Cet Humain n'était pas seulement son Capitaine, il était aussi son ami. Spock avait toute confiance en lui. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'inconvenant dans son regard, il devinait son inquiétude à son égard.

Il avait fallu informer le docteur McCoy des raisons de son état. En tant que médecin, il protégerait jalousement cette information sous le sceau du secret médical. Pour une fois, le docteur s'était bien gardé d'émettre le moindre sarcasme sur les Vulcains et leurs bizarreries comportementales et biologiques. 

Spock lui en avait été secrètement reconnaissant. Le calmant qu'il avait accepté avec réticence d'absorber s'avérait finalement utile, il était à présent capable d'être parfaitement concentré et professionnel, au moins jusqu'à la fin de son quart. Son Capitaine avait ordonné la vitesse maximale pour se rendre sur sa planète natale. Encore quelques heures à tenir, et il arriverait juste à temps au temple familial afin d'y accomplir le rituel avec T'Pring sa fiancée, et il serait délivré de cette infamie.

ooo

L'Enterprise filait donc en vitesse de distorsion huit, et l'arrivée était prévue dans 20,36 heures. Le Capitaine consultait et signait les pads qu'on lui transmettait, chacun était penché sur sa console. L'ambiance sur la passerelle était, comme à l'ordinaire quand tout allait bien, à la fois professionnelle et détendue...

Spock prit soudain la parole :  
\- Capitaine, pour une raison que je n'explique pas, une singularité de type espace multi-connexe* vient d'apparaître sur la trajectoire de l'Enterprise. Les déflecteurs n'avaient cependant détecté aucun élément précurseur... ce phénomène est fascinant!

\- Monsieur Sulu, mettez cela sur l'écran principal. Ordonna Kirk. Grossissez l'image au maximum.

\- Aye, Capitaine. Nous entrerons en collision avec ce phénomène dans moins d'une demi-heure. Précisa le navigateur

Celui-ci, extrêmement lumineux, avait un aspect à mi-chemin entre un trou-noir incandescent et une sphère d'éclairs flamboyante

\- Fascinant ! Commenta Spock. Cela ressemble à la fontaine blanche d'un trou de ver* !

\- Avez-vous une explication à cette bizarrerie, Commandant ? Demanda Kirk qui ne voulut pas montrer son ignorance vis à vis des  _fontaines blanches_

\- Le séquenceur d'onde électro-magnétique indique des informations contradictoires, Capitaine. Il est tout à fait anormal que ce phénomène se soit formé sous nos yeux en une fraction de seconde. Je ne peux vous donner aucune explication à cette apparition.

\- Nous voilà bien avancés... Sourit Kirk

Spock se pencha sur son terminal. Il consulta rapidement les archives de l'ordi du vaisseau, puis se retourna vers son Capitaine :  
\- Je vous confirme que l'apparition d'un tel phénomène est normalement impossible, donc totalement inexplicable, Capitaine. Je n'ai rien trouvé de comparable dans nos fichiers. Cet espace multi-connexe a surgi du néant à la façon d'une implosion stellaire, sa structure interne semble instable, de type puits gravitationnel. Je n'ai détecté aucune incidence prédictive, préalable à son déclenchement. Ce phénomène est possiblement un mélange d'ondes électromagnétiques, de singularité* et de matière négative, mais je manque d'élément pour pouvoir vous faire une analyse efficiente.

\- En tant normal, il eut été intéressant de nous en approcher pour l'étudier, mais nous manquons justement de temps. Décréta Kirk. Monsieur Chekov, calculez une trajectoire qui nous permettre de contourner ce phénomène.

\- Bien, капитан. Trajectoire calculée.

Spock recueillit un maximum d'information sur ce phénomène lorsque le vaisseau le contourna et il semblait de plus en plus perplexe. Tranquillement, l'Enterprise modifia sa trajectoire, laissant la bizarrerie stellaire derrière elle. Ils reprirent le train-train du voyage pendant une petite heure.

Spock intervint à nouveau:  
\- Capitaine ...

Mais il ne put achever sa phrase. Une nouvelle fontaine blanche, encore plus lumineuse et puissante que la précédente, avait réapparut, cette fois-ci si prêt de l'Enterprise, que le vaisseau fut brutalement aspiré en elle. Tout le vaisseau trembla, fut parcouru par des éclairs de lumières aveuglantes, suivi d'une grande obscurité...

Cela aurait pu durer une seconde ou des heures, nul ne le saurait jamais. Quand les membres de l'équipage reprirent connaissance, tout fonctionnait à nouveau correctement.

\- Monsieur Spock ? Dit aussitôt Kirk quand il retrouva ses esprits en proie à une légère céphalée. Y a-t-il des avaries ?

\- Il semblerai que non, Capitaine. Répondit Spock déjà affairé sur sa console. J'effectue immédiatement de nouvelles vérifications.

\- Merci, Monsieur Spock.

Le Capitaine alluma le communicateur de son fauteuil.   
\- Scotty, ici Kirk. Est-ce que tout va bien en salle des machines ?

\- Aye, Capitaine, à vue de nez, tout ronronne comme une horloge. Mais certains d'entre-nous vont avoir une grosse bosse au front ! C'était quoi, cette lumière ?

\- Je l'ignore, Scotty. Monsieur Spock et moi-même allons étudier la question. Contactez-moi au moindre problème.

\- Sans faute, Capitaine.

\- Merci Scotty. Kirk out. Bones, ici Kirk. Y a-t-il des blessés ?

\- Non, Jim, rien de grave pour le moment. Quelque bras et jambes cassés, des cas de violentes migraines, quelques commotions cérébrales légères et diverses bosses, à cause des chutes dues aux évanouissements provoqués par cette lumière. Je vais demander à ce que tout le personnel qui n'est pas de service vienne. Je veux effectuer des examens de routine afin de vérifier que tout va effectivement bien.

\- Ok, Docteur, Tenez-moi au courant.

\- Je le ferais... (voix indistincte non loin de lui) oui, j'arrive, une seconde... McCoy out.

Kirk se sentit rassuré, mais pas pour longtemps.

\- Capitaine. Intervint Sulu d'une voix blanche. Nous avons été détourné de notre trajectoire.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Cet endroit n'est répertorié sur aucune carte.

Spock se pencha sur sa console, il fit une rapide analyse et arriva à la même conclusion : l'Enterprise était perdue dans un endroit non exploré de l'espace et surtout non répertorié dans la mémoire de l'ordi.

Dans de telles conditions, comment se rendre sur Vulcain ?  
Spock fut reconnaissant envers les calmants de Bones, qui l'aidèrent à ne pas céder à la panique qui tenta de submerger son esprit, et à maintenir son calme. Il posa ses yeux impassibles sur Kirk, qui lui avait blêmi : son ami avait tiré la même conclusion que lui.

ooo

Le vaisseau fut immobilisé le temps de savoir dans quelle direction il fallait aller. Le Capitaine convoqua une réunion de crise dans l'heure qui suivi leur déroutement, afin que chacun puisse faire le bilan de la situation.

\- Scotty, Vous avez eu le temps de faire votre check-up complet ?

\- Oui, Capitaine. Répondit l'ingénieur. Je vous confirme qu'il n'y a aucune avarie d'aucune sorte dans les moteurs ou aucune autres parties du vaisseau.

\- Une explication, monsieur Spock, sur ce qui nous est arrivé ? Demanda Kirk.

\- Il semblerait que nous ayons traversé un espace multi-connexe* atypique. Répliqua Spock

\- Un quoi ? Demanda Uhura.

\- Pour faire simple. Expliqua Spock posément. Ce phénomène stellaire consiste en une singularité, ou trou noir, opposé à un trou blanc, entre lesquels se trouve un trou de ver, composé de matière négative, qui relie les horizons de deux univers*.

\- Un trou...  _de ver blanc_  ? Répéta Kirk. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, il aurait demandé à Spock à quelle étrange espèce appartenait ces bestioles, suffisamment puissantes pour creuser ainsi des trous dans la structure de l'univers, rien que pour s'amuser de son haussement de sourcil dubitatif...

\- Les données dont nous disposons sont essentiellement théorique. Reprit Spock doctement. Le trou blanc représente un trou noir dont la flèche du temps progresse à rebours. La matière et l'information jaillissent au delà de l'horizon, raison pour laquelle on l'appelle aussi fontaine blanche. Comme il existe une singularité en son centre, il n'est même pas obligatoire que les deux univers obéissent aux même lois physiques ou temporelles*.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, le temps de digérer ces informations, et surtout d'en appréhender les terribles conclusions

\- Bordel! Déduisit Kirk d'une voix blanche. Donc tout est possible... Mondes parallèles, mondes futurs ou passés ...

Et il n'y avait absolument rien qu'il puisse envisager de faire pour lutter contre cet état de fait

\- Bon sang de saloperie de bon sang de sort! Gronda McCoy

\- Enfer et damnation ! Fulmina Scotty.

\- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Uhura

\- Nous somme perdus au milieu de nulle part! Se contenta de déplorer Sulu.

\- Tout à fait, Capitaine. Confirma le Vulcain en haussant à peine un sourcil face à ces réactions bien compréhensibles de la part des humains face à une telle situation. Nous avons subi un saut spatial aléatoire, comparable à un déplacement en distorsion de facteur dix* à travers les espaces-temps. Et comme il existe entre dix-puissance-cinq et dix puissance-dix univers parallèles différents*, nous...

\- Quelles sont les conséquences possibles sur la santé de l'équipage ? L'interrompit McCoy toujours pragmatique dans ce genre de situation. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont souffert de céphalée ou de migraine.

\- Je l'ignore, Docteur. Répliqua Spock. Ces phénomènes sont extrêmement rares, et comme je vous l'ai dit, les données dont nous disposons actuellement sont essentiellement théoriques ou expérimentales. Nul n'a donc jamais tenté cette expérience du franchissement d'un trou de ver avant nous. En tout cas, pas à ma connaissance.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, je vais lancer une campagne de bilan de santé après de tout le personnel. Décréta McCoy. A commencer par les blessés qui sont déjà présents à l'infirmerie

\- J'approuve votre décision, Docteur. Donc, Monsieur Spock pour résumer notre situation, nous avons été aspiré par un phénomène qui n'existe qu'en théorie et été recraché dans univers totalement inconnu, et pour lequel nous ignorons tout des lois physiques et temporelles qui le régissent. Ai-je bien posé les données du problème?

\- Parfaitement Capitaine

\- Des chances pour que nous recroisions un phénomène inverse qui ramène chez nous ? Tenta Kirk

\- Je ne dispose d'aucune données fiables pour pouvoir vous donner une réponse, Capitaine. Et ce, d'autant plus que ce phénomène était tout à fait anormal, il n'aurait jamais dû apparaître de cette façon devant notre vaisseau.

Le Capitaine soupira :  
\- Avez-vous au moins une bonne nouvelle ?

\- Nous sommes en vie. Rationalisa Spock. Ce devait être un trou de ver de Reissner-Nordström*, franchissable dans une seule direction. Si cela avait été un trou de ver de Schwarzschild*, nous aurions été désintégrés par la singularité présente en son centre.

\- Ça nous fait vraiment une belle jambe ! Ronchonna McCoy. Merci beaucoup, Spock pour cette rassurante information !

Spock se contenta de le regarder impassiblement.

\- Bon, Sulu, nous rebrousserons chemin en facteur de distorsion huit, avec l'espoir de retrouver notre point de départ ou de retrouver le phénomène afin d'en inverser les effet.

\- Aye, Capitaine. Répondit le navigateur

\- Je vais faire doubler le nombre des enseignes dans toutes les salles des moteurs et d'ingénierie. Décréta Scotty. Afin de surveiller le bon fonctionnement du moteur et de ses annexes.

\- Quant à moi. Dit Uhura. Je vais augmenter l'amplitude des détecteurs de fréquence, afin de ne passer à coté d'aucune émission présente dans cet univers

\- Parfait. Chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire. Conclut le Capitaine. Reprenez tous vos postes

Pendant toute la réunions, Spock resta parfaitement lui-même, nul ne pouvait deviner les tourments qui commençaient déjà à s'emparer de lui.

_ooo_

**à suivre...  
Chapitre 2 Plak'tow**

A la fin de son quart, Spock s'en retourna dans sa cabine au lieu de de se rendre au laboratoire, comme il le faisait ordinairement après son quart. Jim l'accompagna en chemin.

(Spock va subir les affres du Pon farr...)

* * *

**Avez-vous apprécié cette introduction ?**

Ci dessous quelques explications sur certains détails du récit, avec leurs sources

* * *

Pour ceux qui l'ont vu, vous avez reconnu l'épisode dont je m'inspire  
**Amok time ou le Mal du pays** , 5em épisode de la saison 2, scénario Theodore Sturgeon, réalisation Joseph Pevney  
l'un de mes épisodes préférés,  
selon Wikipedia il a été diffusé aux usa le 15 septembre 1967...

ooo

 ***Le coin médical :**  
Testostérone et luliberine sont des hormones responsables du désir sexuel mâle (difficile de trouver ces infos en évitant les sites de fesse)  
Adrénaline et cortisol sont les hormones du stress : <http://www.futura-sciences.com/sante/questions-reponses/divers-sont-hormones-liees-stress-3069/>  
Je suis partie du postulat que les hormones Vulcaines sont sensiblement les même que celles de Humains

ooo

 ***Le coin physiologie Vulcaine**:  
[Memory alpha : Vulcain](http://fr.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Vulcain)  
Le sang vulcain est basé sur le cuivre et est vert quand il est oxygéné, de couleur rouille quand il est sans oxygène. Les coupures, les blessures, les meurtrissures prennent la couleur verte. (TOS: "The Naked Time", "Patterns of Force"...)

ooo

 ***Le coins astrophysique**  
Une partie de ce que dit notre scientifique monsieur Spock sur les  **trous de ver et univers possibles**  est tiré des infos glanées sur ce site de vulgarisation scientifique <http://www.astrosurf.com/luxorion/index.htm>  
(découvert aux hasards de mes recherches sur les trous noirs)  
sur Wikipedia :<https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trou_de_ver> et   [http://mensekhar.over-blog.com/article-trou-de-ver-62049018.html](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trou_de_ver)

1)  **l'espace multi-connexe ou**   **Singularité***  sont les noms scientifiques du  **trou noir :**

 sources[ http://www.maxisciences.com/trou-noir/](http://www.maxisciences.com/trou-noir/)   

   source <https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trou_noir>

 

 **2) les trous de ver**  
Un trou de ver est un tunnel entre un trou noir et un trou blanc. Un trou noir absorbe la lumière, tandis qu’un trou blanc, alimenté par un trou noir, est censé expulser la lumière. Contrairement aux trous noirs, les trous blancs et les trous de ver sont des concept théoriques : leur existence dans l’univers reste par conséquent non vérifiée.   
  
À l'heure actuelle, on dénombre en 3 types. Tous sont des solutions mathématiques plutôt que des objets concrets :  
-le  _trou de ver de Schwarzschild_ , infranchissable ;  
-le  _trou de ver de Reissner-Nordstrøm ou Kerr-Newman_ , franchissable mais dans un seul sens, pouvant contenir un trou de ver de Schwarzschild  
- _le trou de ver de Lorentz_  à masse négative, franchissable dans les deux sens. (voyez avec monsieur Spock pour explication de ce qu'est une masse négative, en sachant que ce n'est pas la même chose que de l'antimatière)

illustrations : [ http://trounoir.pagesperso-orange.fr/trous_blancs_et_trous_de_vers.html](http://trounoir.pagesperso-orange.fr/trous_blancs_et_trous_de_vers.html) :

 

                                              

l'image en début de chapitre provient du site : <http://sciencepost.fr/2015/10/connaissez-trous-noirs-quest-quun-trou-blanc/>

**3)  le nombre d'univers parallèles possibles:** dix-puissance-cinq (1 000 000) à dix-puissance-dix (100 000 000 000)

 **4)  il y aurait aussi deux mille milliard (2 000 000 000 000) de galaxie dans l'univers** , en ajoutant tous les univers parallèles différents, il y a là de quoi occuper l'Enterprise pendant quelques siècles ^^

 

ooo

*  **Le coin Star-Trekien**   **Distorsion facteur 10**  
La vitesse maximale de l'Enterprise est la distorsion de facteur 9, le facteur dix est comparable à une vitesse infinie... pour info : le facteur 9,9999 correspond à 199516 fois la vitesse de la lumière, et permet de traverser le système solaire en 0,2 secondes, soit 12 milliards de km.  
Source : <http://startreksansfrontiere.org/pages/aides-jeu/ingenierie/propulsion/vitesse-distorsion.html>  
Le commandant Spock tient à préciser que la propulsion en distorsion a été inventée en 2063, Zefram Cochrane.

ooo

 


	2. Plak'tow [fièvre du sang]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment
> 
> Pendant toute la réunions, Spock resta parfaitement lui-même, nul ne pouvait deviner les tourments qui commençaient déjà à s'emparer de lui.

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ L'être lumière] ~ Partie I : _Flekh'es_  [espace multi-connexe atypique]

* * *

**chapitre 2 - _Plak'tow_  [fièvre du sang]**

****

**oOo**  

A la fin de son quart, Spock s'en retourna dans sa cabine au lieu de de se rendre au laboratoire, comme il le faisait ordinairement après son quart. Jim l'accompagna en chemin. À chaque tentative qu'il faisait pour entamer une conversation, Spock ne répondait que par quelques mots ou des phrase fermées. Mais cela ne fut pas suffisant pour décourager Jim. Il tenta, encore, de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était inhabituellement refroidie entre eux:

\- Une partie d'échec, monsieur Spock ? Proposa-t-il avec son grand sourire si lumineux.

Spock avait toujours vivement apprécié ces moments passés avec Jim autour d'un échiquier. Mais il ignorait combien de temps il allait pouvoir conserver sa raison. Il ne pouvait se permettre de mettre la vie de son ami en danger. Il avait déjà grand mal à conserver une calme apparence.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Capitaine. Je me dois de refuser. Répliqua-t-il, un peu sèchement dans le but de le décourager.

\- Je vois...

Kirk ne se formalisa pas du ton un peu froid de son ami. Il supputa que lutter contre le "ponefare" devait être épuisant, aussi il n'insista pas.

\- Vous avez besoin de repos, oui, je comprends. Répondit Kirk en tentant de sourire à nouveau. Nous allons tout faire pour trouver une solution, vous avez ma parole.

Le Capitaine et son inaltérable (et irrationnelle) foi en l'avenir...

\- Je vous remercie Capitaine. Cependant, je ne vois pas comment nous allons pouvoir retrouver la route vers notre espace spatio-temporel, alors que nous n'avons aucun point de repères pour guider notre trajectoire dans cet univers dont nous ignorons tout.

Cette fois encore, le ton de Spock était plus sec qu'à l'accoutumée. Kirk tiqua légèrement, mais se reprit aussitôt. Il ne devait pas importuner son ami avec ses doutes et son inquiétude. Il savait combien les Vulcain abhorraient les démonstrations émotionnelles. Et cela devait être encore pire en ce moment.

\- Je suis sûr que Bones trouvera quelque-chose pour vous aider. Assura-t-il, autant pour se persuader lui-même que pour tenter de réconforter son ami. Vous savez qu'il est le meilleur médecin-chercheur de la flotte!

Spock avait conscience des efforts de Jim. Certains Humains avaient de ce besoin typique de vouloir à tout prix apporter réconfort et soutien à un ami dans la peine. Quitte à se mentir soi-même pour garder espoir à tout prix, même lorsque la situation était en toute objectivité désespérée. Jim en était la parfaite illustration, ce qui faisait de lui un meneur d'homme si charismatique : il n'abandonnait jamais.  
Aussi Spock se garda bien de répondre qu'il ne voyait pas comment McCoy, si exceptionnellement compétent était-il, allait bien pouvoir trouver, en moins de vingt-quatre heure, une solution à un problème qui avait tenu en échec des générations de guérisseurs Vulcains.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la cabine de Spock. Kirk le retint par le bras, intrigué le Vulcain se retourna vers lui. Le regard de l'Humain était étrangement embarrassé:

\- Spock... Si... par malheur Bones ne trouve rien... je... Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour... vous aider... pour... ce que vous savez...

Cette fois-ci, Spock eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas montrer son émotion.

Tout d'abord parce qu'il savait que Jim Kirk était totalement hétérosexuel. Son ami maîtrisait à merveille l'art de séduire les femelles de toute race et de tout âge. Il ne se privait jamais de les inviter à partager sa couche pour peu qu'elle lui plaise vraiment, afin de procéder à un accouplement mutuellement satisfaisant.  
Ensuite parce qu'il n'y avait jamais eu entre eux la moindre attirance physique, en tout cas, pas à sa connaissance. Il reconnaissait bien là la tendance à l'abnégation et au sacrifice de son ami dès que la vie des membres de son équipage était en jeu.

Oh, combien était tentante cette proposition, infiniment invitante.  
Cette "aide" pourrait lui sauver la vie, mais... c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour Jim.  
Spock savait qu'il allait entrer dans quelques heures dans la phase la plus agressive de son  _Pon farr,_ voire honteusement bestiale. Il allait perdre complètement tout contrôle de lui-même, devenir violent et agressif.  
Entre deux mâles inexpérimentés comme eux à cette forme d'accouplement, les risques de provoquer en Jim une hémorragie lors du coït, ou de le blesser d'une façon ou d'une autre par sa violence, voire de le tuer de ses mains dans une crise de folie, étaient trop grands.

Spock se refusait catégoriquement de mettre en péril la vie de son ami. De plus, il ne pouvait se permettre de prendre le risque de priver l'Enterprise de son Capitaine. Son devoir était avant tout de protéger le Capitaine. Les besoins de l'équipage passaient avant sa propre vie.  
Spock connaissait bien la façon de penser de son ami : Jim réfuterait énergiquement la logique de son raisonnement. Il prétendrait même avec un air bravache qu'il était suffisamment solide pour supporter cela. Aussi, pour la première fois de sa vie, il détourna le regard pour lui mentir. Il détestait mentir, mais il n'avait pas d'autres chois possibles : il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser son ami prendre des risques aussi considérables.

\- Votre offre est généreuse, Jim, mais ce ne sera pas indispensable. Il me reste encore du temps...  
Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge, il lui restait encore quelques heures à vivre...

\- Promettez-moi d'y penser. Insista Jim. De me contacter si vous avez besoin de mon  _aide_.  
En toute honnêteté, Jim n'était vraiment pas enthousiaste à cette idée. Il savait que cela risquait d'être particulièrement douloureux. Mais c'était la seule solution qui se présentait à eux. Il ne voulait pas perdre Spock. Tout en lui s'y opposait, le refusait, s'en indignait. Pour cela, il était prêt à payer le prix fort, quel qu'il soit, pour sauver la vie de son ami le plus cher avec Bones.

Mais Spock, lui, refusait de faire payer ce prix à son précieux ami. Il mit fin à la conversation :  
\- Je vous le promets. Mentit-il avec plus d'aplomb. Au revoir, mon ami.

 _Sochya he dif, T'hai'la t'nash-veh._  Pensa-t-il [Paix et longue vie, mon ami*]

Jim, troublé qu'il le nomme ainsi, ne remarqua pas que le ton de Spock était un peu plus solennel que d'ordinaire.  
\- À plus tard, Spock.

Dès qu'il pénétra dans ses quartier, Spock avala un second cachet de tranquillisant avec un grand verre d'eau. Mais ces molécules avaient de moins en moins d'effet sur lui. Ses mains tremblaient, déjà. Il sentait approcher le moment fatidique où il allait totalement perdre tout contrôle, et devenir dangereux pour le reste de l'équipage. Il ne voulait à aucun prix être responsable d'un tel désastre. Il préférait mourir plutôt que d'être vu dans cet état indigne, et pire encore, d'être responsable de la mort de l'un d'eux. Tout, plutôt que de devenir un assassin. Il en allait de sa dignité de Vulcain et du respect de la vie.

Spock profita de ses derniers moments de lucidité pour œuvrer sur ses derniers dossiers en cours. Il dut se concentrer plus que d'habitude, mais parvint à accomplir sa tache. Il transmit tous les dossiers et les classa. Il n'avait pas de travail en retard, aussi cela lui prit à peine 53.25 minutes

Ensuite, il anticipa et organisa au mieux les heures qu'il lui restait à vivre.

Il contacta l'infirmerie :  
\- Docteur McCoy, je vous informe que je me retire dans mes quartiers afin de méditer.

\- Pourquoi m'en informez-vous ? S'étonna McCoy en toute logique.  
Spock avait toujours été très indépendant

\- Vous êtes le médecin de ce vaisseau. Conséquemment à mon état de santé, il m'a semblé légitime que vous soyez informé de l'endroit où je me trouve

\- Oui... en effet, Vous avez bien fait, Spock. Avez-vous repris des tranquillisants ?

\- Oui Docteur.

\- Vous pourrez en reprendre une autre dose avant de vous coucher. Je travaille activement à trouver une solution à votre problème. Je vous promets de tout faire pour trouver une solution

\- Je n'en doute pas et vous sais gré de votre assistance. Au revoir, Docteur McCoy

 _Sochya he dif, T'hai'la Bones_  Pensa-t-il, en le nommant ainsi pour la première fois, dans irrationnel moment de sentimentalisme.

\- Au revoir, Spock, à demain.

Spock coupa la communication puis il court-circuita le communicateur. Plus aucun message ne pourrait lui parvenir désormais, pas plus qu'il ne pourrait en envoyer.  
Même s'il n'éprouvait aucune faim, il se força à s'alimenter avec un repas nettement plus calorique qu'à l'ordinaire, pour permettre à son organisme de mieux faire face aux épreuves qui l'attendaient.

Spock paramétra minutieusement l'ordi de ses quartiers : réglage d'une température optimum proche de celle de sa planète natale, variation de la luminosité pour reproduire automatiquement un cycle veille/nuit, avec soixante-dix pour cent de lumen pour la période diurne et cinquante pour période nocturne. Il planifia la production des trois repas quotidiens par le réplicateur alimentaire. Il désactiva la sonnette d'entrée et programma enfin sa porte afin que nul ne puisse entrer, ou sortir, avant la fin de cette quarantaine. Ainsi, il éliminait tout risque d'intrusion dans ses quartiers.

Il mit à jour son testament, légua tous ses vieux livres analogiques terriens (offerts par sa mère) à Jim, puis prit le temps de rédiger un court message d'adieu à son Capitaine. Il l'écrivit à la main, en se concentrant à nouveau pour qu'elle ne tremble pas, sur l'un des rares papiers à entête de Starfleet. Il glissa le papier dans une enveloppe, qu'il déposa sur son bureau :

 

* * *

****

**STARFLEET** _  
"Ex Astris Scientia"_

 

 _USS Enterprise NCC-1701,_  
Date stellaire : 36709.15*  
Commandant Spohkh S'chn T'gai Xtmprsqzntwlfb,

_A l'intention du Capitaine James Tiberius Kirk_

 

 

_Monsieur,_

_Accomplir mon devoir à bord de l'USS Enterprise sous votre commandement fut un honneur._

_C'est à regret que je suis contraint de quitter mon poste._  
_Je vous remercie pour votre assistance dans ces moments difficiles._  
_Je vous prie de faire part au docteur Leonard McCoy de ma gratitude pour son aide, et de transmettre mes amitiés à l'équipage._

_Je vous serai reconnaissant de ramener mon corps à mes parents, sur Vulcain._

_Veuillez croire en l'expression de mon amitié,_  
_Longue vie et prospérité,_

_Officier en Second et Officier Scientifique_  
_Commandant Spohkh S'chn T'gai Xtmprsqzntwlfb_

_(signature en Vulcain)_

 

* * *

 

Normalement, un Vulcain ne transmettait pas ses amitiés, mais il savait que cette formulation était d'usage chez les Humains.

Spock était plus que jamais conscient de la vérité profonde des mots de Surak sur l'amitié :  
_"Nam-tor T'hai'la karik rau-nol, heh vest-tal sa-veh t'veh, vest-tal n'mau-yan'es"_  
[Un ami fidèle est un abri fort, et celui qui en a trouvé un a trouvé un trésor.]  
La proposition sincère d'aide de Jim en était l'illustration tangible

Spock avait calculé qu'il lui restait 5.40 heures avant qu'il ne commence à perdre l'esprit, et 1.06 jours avant que son état ne lui soit fatal. Si l'Enterprise n'avait pas été déviée de sa trajectoire, Spock aurait débarqué juste à temps pour accomplir le rituel avant qu'il ne soit dangereux pour sa partenaire d'accouplement et irrémédiablement atteint par la folie.   
Irrationnellement, de savoir qu'il n'arriverait jamais à temps aggravait et accélérait le processus de déliquescence.

Il s'installa sur son coussin de sol et entama difficilement une méditation. Son sang commençait déjà à bouillir petit à petit dans ses veines, menaçait son équilibre mental. Il se leva pour avaler une double dose de calmant, puis se remit en position.

Mourir ne l'effrayait pas, la mort faisait partie de la vie, telle en était l'issue logique.  
_Toutes les créatures de l'univers reviennent au point où elles ont commencé*._

Non, ce qu'il appréhendait, c'était l'inacceptable  _K'oh-nar_  [faiblesse émotionnelle] dans laquelle il se sentait sombrer peu à peu. Suivi par cet état encore plus ignominieux de démence : l'ignoble  _Plak'tow_ [fièvre du sang]. Il la sentait croître en lui, inexorablement. Cette infame  _Plak'tow_  allait bientôt balayer toute trace de lucidité sur son passage... déjà, il sentait ses  _Naph-fo-dan-lar_  [boucliers mentaux] se fissurer lentement.

Alors, il regroupa ses dernières forces mentales afin de méditer sur les  _Savan-don-tak t'kau-bosh Surak_ [les enseignements de Surak le Sage*]

Il avait fait le chois de s'engager sur la voie de la  _Tu-Surak,_ dès l'âge de sept ans, après le traumatisme de la mort de son bien-aimé  _Sehlat*_ I-Chaya, tué par un Le-matya* du désert  
L'animal avait donné sa vie pour sauver la sienne face à ce dangereux félin du désert, alors qu'il avait commis la sottise irréfléchie de s'engager dans le  _Kas-wan_. Il était parti seul, jeune, beaucoup trop jeune, inexpérimenté, et sans préparation, sans même en avertir ses parents.  
Il avait voulu affronter cette épreuve initiatique de courage seul, afin de prouver aux yeux de tous que, bien que sang-mêlé, il n'en était pas moins un  _vrai_  Vulcain...

Il immergea totalement son esprit dans la précieuse sagesse des  _Savan-don-tak t'kau-bosh Surak,_  récitant et méditant ses paroles avec respect, comme des mantras.

~

{si les considérations philosophiques de Spock vous ennuient, passez directement au paragraphe d'après}

~

Tout d'abord, il commença par éradiquer cette peur qui tentait de prendre le contrôle de son esprit.  
_"Dakh pthak. Nam-tor ri ret na'fan-kitok fa tu dakh pthak"*._  
[Chassez la peur. Il n'y a de place pour rien d'autre tant que vous ne l'avez pas chassée.]

Il savait que cette frayeur aggravait le phénomène de déliquescence de son esprit. Il devait avant-tout commencer par travailler à éliminer ce sentiment indésirable, et à force de concentration, il finit par y parvenir.

Il compléta la sentence de Surak avec ces mots :  
_"Bau-tor nash-veh pthak t'nash-veh. Nam-tor pthak pi'tevakh do katra enem-tor "  
_ [J'ignore ma peur. La peur est la petite mort qui oblitère l'esprit **].

Spock fit un rapide bilan de de sa vie  
"Ri kahkwa nam-tor tevakh k'ptha k'nafu vi vest-dif k'rom-kau-bosh'es"* Avait dit Surak  
[Même la mort n'est pas à craindre par une personne qui a vécu à bon escient.]  
Oui, estima-t-il sans orgueil, il avait eu une vie utile et digne. Il n'avait à ce sujet aucun regrets. Toujours, il avait agi en suivant les préceptes de la logique et de la raison, de la loyauté et du devoir, de l'éternelle recherche de connaissances...

Ensuite, Spock entreprit de gérer ses émotions résiduelles grâce aux Lumières Intemporelles de la Raison et de la Logique:  
_Orena'uh nahan-nahp, dungi-totepulau ish-veh el'es t'dungi t'dular_  
[Apprenez la pensée lucide, elle vous donnera votre libre arbitre].  
_"L'esprit contrôle le corps;_  
contrôlez l'esprit et le corps suivra...  
Apprenez ce qui est, ce qui doit être,  
et ce que vous souhaiteriez que cela soit;  
Ceci est la clef de tout :  
la vérité de la réalité, la réalité de la vérité...  
Maîtrisez vos passions, afin qu'elles deviennent une force qui ralentira l'ardeur de la mort...*"

L'esprit enfin libéré de ses craintes, Spock s'immergea avec soulagement dans la Sagesse millénaire de son peuple, fruit inestimable des  _Savan-don-tak t'kau-bosh Surak :_  
Ri vath kau eh ri vath rok nam-tor na'etek hi etek kau-tor*.  
[Il n'y a pas d'autres libertés et d'autres espoirs pour nous ailleurs que dans la sagesse] :  
_"La racine de la sagesse est de chercher la logique, et ses branches sont de longue durée,_  
dans les trésors de la sagesse se trouvent la compréhension et le caractère sacré de la connaissance...  
Toutes les créatures de l'univers reviennent au point où elles ont commencé,  
le retour à la source est apaisement parce que nous soumettons au mandat de la logique,  
le retour au mandat de la logique est appelé être sage,  
connaître cette constance est appelé «illumination»...*"

Et pendant quelques heures, Spock médita, l'esprit transcendé par le  _S'thaupi_  [l'état de l'au-delà], purifié. Il oublia le temps et l'espace, sa méditation fut suffisamment profonde pour tenir en échec la  _Plak'tow_ aussi longtemps qu'il lui fut possible.

**ooo**

Hélas, cet état de paix ne dura qu'un moment.  
Brutalement, la  _Plak'tow_ s'empara de l'esprit et du corps de Spock. Lorsqu'elle commença, cela fut si irrépressible qu'il n'y eut plus aucun moyen de l'arrêter. Ses  _Naph-fo-dan-lar_  [boucliers mentaux] cédèrent d'un coup sous sa pression irrépressible. Elle annihila rapidement et complètement ses facultés mentales de pondération et de raisonnement. Le peu d'intelligence qui lui restait fut intégralement obnubilée par l'unique exigence que lui imposait cette fièvre: s'accoupler pour ne pas mourir.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'il sorte de ses quartiers dont les murs semblaient se refermer comme un piège autour de lui pour l'étouffer. Il  _devait_  sortir. Le lien avec T'Pring, sa fiancée, avait été brisé. Il devait absolument trouver une autre femelle et relier son esprit au sien via un  _Kugalsu'kash-naf_  [lien mental des fiancés] afin obtenir d'elle sa délivrance par l'accomplissement du rituel.

Pourquoi avait-il refusé l'aide de son  _T'hai'la_? Se répétait-il en boucle alors qu'il lui restait encore un semblant de pensée logique. Jim avait été volontaire pour l'aider, pourquoi l'avoir repoussé? Son  _T'hai'la_  viendrait à son secours s'il le lui demandait. Il fallait  _juste_  qu'il le contacte. Mais le communicateur ne fonctionnait plus. Fou de rage et d'impuissance, il le défonça à coup de poings et perdit définitivement l'esprit.

Spock avait à présent autant de faculté de raisonnement qu'un  _Le-matya_  blessé pris au piège. Il avait oublié toute notion de programmation et était incapable de déverrouiller la porte de ses quartiers.  
Il n'était plus qu'émotions bouillonnantes.

En proie à une subite crise de claustrophobie, Spock tenta d'arracher la porte, en vain. Ses doigts n'avaient rien à quoi s'agripper, les matériaux étaient trop solides pour être brisés ou tordus, même par un Vulcain dont la force était décuplée par la  _Plak'tow._ Alors, il entra à nouveau dans une colère furieuse, arrachant en hurlant les décorations des murs, les brisants de ses mains.

Les quartiers des officiers étaient parmi les mieux insonorisés du vaisseau, nul n'entendit ses coups violents portés contre la porte et les parois des murs, ni ses cris de désespoir et de rage.

La  _Plak'tow_  continua à s'amplifier.

Spock commença à souffrir d'hypersensibilité sensorielle et kinesthésique.  
Il ne savait plus s'il était debout ou couché, ses bras, ses jambes, tout se confondait dans un assourdissant mélange des sens... tout tournait autour de lui

La violente tachycardie de son cœur était douloureuse...  
L'air lui brûlait les poumons jusqu'aux alvéoles les plus profondes...  
Le sang dans ses veines le consumait comme un acide...  
Il ne supportait plus le contact avec le tissu de ses vêtements sur sa peau et les arracha...  
La faible luminosité qu'il avait programmée lui paraissait encore trop vive et lui vrillait les rétines...  
Même le faible ronronnement des moteurs et le bruit que faisait sa propre respiration haletante lui étaient insupportablement bruyants...  
Une faim dévorante le poussa à manger les aliments délivrés par le réplicateur, mais il ne put pas les avaler, leurs goûts étaient insoutenablement intense...

Le temps passa, Spock s'affaiblissait de minutes en minutes...

Ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Il se laissa tomber à terre en gémissant de désespoir. Son corps n'était plus que tremblements, fièvres, brûlures au contact des draps, et désirs inassouvissables...

Tel un animal sauvage gravement blessé, il cessa de se battre. Il se roula en boule et se résigna à attendre la délivrance de la mort

.

Il y eut une lumière blanche.  
Si soudaine et si violente qu'elle brûla ses yeux malgré ses paupières fermées. Il se recroquevilla sous cet assaut. Pendant de longue minutes, il fut incapable de bouger.

Puis, il perçut une présence dans la pièce.  
_Cela_  vivait, cela bougeait.  
Ses capacité de perception sensorielle était décuplées par la _Plak'tow_. Il sentit les phéromones de la peur émises par cet intrus. Mais surtout l'odeur caractéristique d'une femelle Humaine, qui embrasa ses cellules olfactives. Un long frisson provoqué par la perspective d'obtenir enfin sa délivrance réveilla la tonicité de ses muscles. Il bondit.

ooo

Allongée sur le sol, Ève tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle était essoufflée comme si elle avait couru. Elle reprit son souffle.

Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle et rassembla ses pensées.

Déjà, elle se souvenait que c'était la fin de l'après-midi. Elle avait fini sa journée de travail et l'avait quitté avec soulagement le bureau qu'elle partageait avec sa désagréable collègue.

Elle rentrait chez elle à pied, comme tous les soirs.  
Elle avait remarqué que le ciel avait une couleur surréaliste, comme coupé en deux : presque noir au dessus de sa tête et bleu de beau temps à l'horizon en face d'elle. Comme si le jour et la nuit s'étaient tenus face à face.  
Il y avait eu de l'orage, mais pas de pluie, plutôt de magnifiques éclairs de chaleur tout là-haut entre les nuages noirs. Comme tous les jours, elle était passée près du large pylône électrique.

Il y avait eu cet éclair d'un blanc aveuglant.

Il s'était abattu sur elle, et l'avait enveloppée de sa lumière.  
Étrangement, elle n'avait pas eu mal, pas de brûlure ou de choc électrique. Elle avait peut-être perdu connaissance,mais elle ne s'en rappelait pas.

Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était nue... ?!

NUE ?

Comment ça nue ?  
Pourquoi nue ?

Une vague de terreur la traversa.

Elle se leva péniblement, les muscles engourdis et regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait peu de lumière, juste assez pour qu'elle puisse distinguer son environnement. Il faisait sombre, mais comme lors d'une aurore. Elle n'était pas au pied du pylône, mais plutôt dans un...

...appartement ? !

Comment était-ce possible ? Par quel prodige était-elle arrivée  _là_  ?  
Elle était en train de faire un cauchemar. Ce ne pouvait être que ça, oui, rien de tout cela n'était réel, elle allait se réveiller

Il y eut un mouvement rapide dans la pièce.

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, avant même qu'elle ne puisse crier, elle fut empoignée par des mains de fer, brûlantes, soulevée par des bras puissants, couchée sur le sol glacé, sans aucun ménagement. Un corps ferme et bouillant, comme tremblant de fièvre, se pressa contre le sien, le corps d'un homme dont elle pouvait sentir la dureté de l'excitation sexuelle contre sa cuisse.

Des doigts se posèrent sur son visage et il gronda soudain d'une voix rauque des mots qu'elle ne comprit pas :  
-  _Katra t'nash-veh svi'du, Katra t'du svi'nash-veh. Nahp, hif-bi tu throks!_  
[Mon esprit dans le tien, ton esprit dans le mien, Donne un accès à tes pensées!]

**ooo**

**à suivre...  
**...et tout disparut...

* * *

Rassurez-vous, malgré les apparences,  **il n'y aura rien de trash au chapitre suivant** (ni dans aucun autre d'ailleurs)

un petit commentaire ? La plak'tow de Spock vous a-t-elle paru crédible? 

* * *

*** le coin vocabulaire**  
le "problème" du mot  _T'hy'la_  
Celles et ceux d'entre-vous qui ont déjà lu des histoires d'amitiés et/ou d'amours impliquant un/des Vulcain(s), ont dû déjà rencontrer le mot  _T'hy'la_  qui signifie à la fois: ami(e)~amant(e)~frère/sœur~âme-sœur  
Hors dans cette fiction, il va y avoir des amis/frères et des amis/amants

Le [Vulcan Langage Dictionnary ](http://www.starbase-10.de/vld/)propose plusieurs traductions du mot "friend/life friend" (je vous le copie-colle):

**-** _t'hai'la_  : friend (VLI)-lover-lifelong companion (amant-compagnon de vie), blood brother/sister (frère/sœur de sang)  
_t'hai'lu :_  friend/life friend (VLI) plural; more than one friend

 **-** _t'hy'la_ :friend lover-lifelong companion, blood brother/sister; soulmate (âme-sœur); soul-brother/sister (frère/sœur d'âme)  
_t'hylara_  : family / 2 - 5 friends; plural of t'hy'la

 _t'hyle_  family - friends

J'ai choisi, en toute partialité, ^^, d'utiliser les mots suivants :

_T'hy'la_ **:**   **amant, âme-sœur** , pour conserver la "tradition" des fanfic Startrekiennes, et parce que la notion d'âme-sœur est, selon moi, l'un des symboles d'une relation extrêmement intime  
avec comme pluriel logique T'hylara

 **T'hai'la** :  **ami,** frères/sœur de sang ou de cœur  
avec comme pluriel T'hai'lu

Il est d'ailleurs probable que à l'oral, la prononciation de ces deux mots se ressemblent beaucoup.

**ooo**

***** **Le coin maxime**  
startreksansfrontiere(point)  
paragraphe Starfleet, Académie" : [startreksansfrontiere Federation/starfleet/academie-presentation](http://startreksansfrontiere.org/pages/factions/federation/starfleet/academie-presentation.html)  
_"Ex Astris Scientia"  
"Des étoiles, la science"_  est la maxime de l'Académie de Starfleet

**ooo**

*** date stellaire**  
dans l'épisode "Mal du pays", la date mentionnée est 3372.7 ce qui ne correspond à rien si on veut transposer cette date à notre époque  
J'ai donc utilisé un autre mode de calcul que j'expliquerai plus tard, en me basant sur la première date de diffusion de cet épisode aux USA, le 15 septembre 1967 donc cette fiction débute le 15 septembre 2267: soit 36709,15

**ooo**

***** **Le coin Philosophie Vulcaine :** **Surak**  
[webtopaze star-trek ](http://www.webtopaze.com/star-trek/encyclo/personnage-88.html) & [ star trek sans frontiere](http://startreksansfrontiere.org/pages/aides-jeu/peuples-races/quadrant-beta/vulcain-discipline)  
Grand philosophe Vulcain pacifiste qui montra à son peuple la voie de la pensée logique.  
Il était reconnu par l'ensemble des Vulcains comme le meilleur Vulcain n'ayant jamais existé. C'était un homme de paix et de logique, communément considéré comme le père de la philosophie et de la civilisation Vulcaine.  
Aux alentours du quatrième siècle (Calendrier terrien), Surak mit fin à la guerre destructrice qui ravageait sa planète et montra au peuple Vulcain le contrôle et la maîtrise des émotions. Ceci fit entrer le peuple Vulcain dans l'Ère de l'éveil où la paix et la logique deviendraient les moteurs de la vie Vulcaine...  
les phrase marquée d'une * sont issues de son enseignement

 **Le coin** _auto-promotion  
_ si la philosophie de Surak vous intéresse, j'ai publié sur ce site "Enseignement de Surak à destination des Humains"

ooo

 ****** **  le coin des littéraires ** **des fans du Cycle de Dune :**

 _Bau-tor nash-veh pthak t'nash-veh. Nam-tor pthak pi'tevakh do katra enem-tor  
_ [ J'ignore ma peur. La peur est la petite mort qui oblitère l'esprit. ]

Cette sentence est inspirée par la  _Litanie contre la peur_ , des Honorée Matriaches Bene Gesserit. Elle se trouve dans le magistral  _Cycle de Dune,_  écrit par Frank Herbert. Je ne suis pas sûre que le Commandant Spock ait lu ces bouquins, quoique, avec sa culture et sa mémoire encyclopédique, cela peut être possible...  
Si vous aimez la SF sous forme de fresque historico-socio-philosophique, écrite de façon magistrale, passionnante et fluide à lire, le cycle de Dune est pour vous. Je le relis à peu prêt une fois par an, et y découvre à chaque fois des éléments nouveaux.

La litanie exacte est la suivante (et parfois, elle fonctionne):  
_"Je ne connaîtrai pas la peur, car la peur tue l'esprit. La peur est la petite mort qui conduit à l'oblitération totale. J'affronterai ma peur. Je lui permettrai de passer sur moi, au travers de moi. Et lorsqu'elle sera passée, je tournerai mon œil intérieur sur mon chemin. Et là où elle sera passée, il n'y aura plus rien. Rien que moi."_

**ooo**

** Coin faune Vulcaine **

**Sehlat**  
[memory-alpha](http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/I-Chaya)   -   [memory-alpha.wikia Episode Yesteryear](http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Yesteryear_\(episode\))  
E-Chaya était l' _ours en peluche_  de Spock, mais en version très gros ours vivant, avec grosses griffes et crocs puissants (et de bons yeux débordants d'amour)  
Cette anecdote est racontée par Amanda, la mère de Spock, à Bones, qui voulait savoir si les enfant vulcains avaient des nounours, dans l'épisode "Journey to Babel"  
L'histoire de sa mort est racontée dans l'épisode "Yesterday" de la série animée.

 **Le-matya**  
[memory alpha : Le-matya](http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Le-matya)  
Un Le-matya est une sorte de grand tigre au pelage gris-vert et jaune, avec des crocs et des griffes acérés et empoisonnés, il vit dans les contreforts des montagnes

le jeune Spock sur le dos de E-Chaya, qui le protège contre un Le-matya :

     

**...**

** le coin vocabulaire vulcain  ** **(bis)**

-  _Katra t'nash-veh svi'du, Katra t'du svi'nash-veh._  
Nahp, hif-bi tu throks  
[Mon esprit dans le tien, ton esprit dans le mien.  
Donne un accès à tes pensées]

Dans la série originale, Spock utilise toujours la première phrase, que j'ai traduite en Vulcain  
Mais le Vulcan Langage Dictionary mentionne " _Nahp, hif-bi tu throks"_. Cette formule est beaucoup plus agressive et impérative. Etant donné l'état de confusion de Spock, elle m'a semblé appropriée

ooo

Promis, il n'y aura pas autant de coins explicatifs dans tous les autre chapitres :3

**oOo**

 


	3. Kugalsu'kash-naf [lien des fiancés]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment:
> 
> Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, avant même qu'elle ne puisse crier, elle fut empoignée par des mains de fer, brûlantes, soulevée par des bras puissants, couchée sur le sol glacé, sans aucun ménagement. Un corps ferme et bouillant, comme tremblant de fièvre, se pressa contre le sien, le corps d'un homme dont elle pouvait sentir la dureté de l'excitation sexuelle contre sa cuisse.
> 
> Il gronda soudain d'une voix rauque des mots qu'elle ne comprit pas :  
> - Katra t'nash-veh svi'du, Katra t'du svi'nash-veh. Nahp, hif-bi tu throks [Mon esprit dans le tien, ton esprit dans le mien, donne un accès à tes pensées]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie I : _Flekh'es_  [espace multi-connexe atypique]

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 -** **_Kugalsu'kash-naf_ [lien des fiancés]**

****

**\--**

Précédemment   
Des doigts s'étaient posés sur son visage au moment où l'homme prononçait ces mots bizarres.  
_- Katra t'nash-veh svi'du, Katra t'du svi'nash-veh. Nahp, hif-bi tu throks_ [Mon esprit dans le tien, ton esprit dans le mien, donne un accès à tes pensées]

 -- 

 Tout disparut, emporté par la tempête irrépressible qui assaillit et envahit entièrement son esprit, balayant toute pensée sur son passage. Cette marée charriait tant et tant d'éléments qui défilèrent à toute allure, des mots, des images, tous ces mots... qu'elle en eut un vertige. Cela parut lui durer une éternité.

Les doigts relâchèrent enfin leur pression, et son esprit se retrouva comme vide.

Les mains se posèrent sur ses cuisses, entre lesquelles l'homme s'installa en force. Ève fut pendant une seconde tétanisée d'horreur, dans un état de sidération totale. Miraculeusement, son instinct de survie jaillit en elle et lui donna l'énergie et la volonté de se défendre, pour la première fois de sa vie:  
\- NON ! Hurla-t-elle. NON ! PAS ÇA !

Elle essaya de le repousser, le frappa de toutes ses forces, le griffa jusqu'au sang, tenta de se débattre mais il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, beaucoup trop fort. Et il était si lourd au-dessus d'elle, qu'il l'étouffait presque de son poids. Elle comprit avec désespoir qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper. Elle paniqua et hurla à nouveau son refus, mais il semblait totalement sourd à ses cris. Il lui saisit les bras pour l'immobiliser contre le sol.

Elle savait à présent qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune chance de lui échapper.

A nouveau, Ève sentit son corps se paralyser. Comme si son inconscient avait décidé à sa place qu'en non-agissant ainsi, son agresseur lui ferait, peut-être, moins de mal, et qu'il ne la tuerai pas. Son esprit commença à se dissocier de son corps.* L'homme s'installa plus confortablement contre elle. Le nez dans son cou, il huma son odeur avec une sorte de ronronnement satisfait... comme un prédateur se délecte avant de mordre la chair de sa proie maintenue en son total pouvoir.

Spock avait définitivement perdu toute raison. La femelle avait accepté sa domination, il allait enfin pouvoir la faire sienne et obtenir d'elle sa délivrance...

Le corps de Ève émit soudain une lumière blanche aveuglante.

Une lumière incontrôlable mais si puissante qu'elle traversa Spock de part en part, pénétra son corps comme ce qui restait de sa psyché. Une lumière semblable à celle de l'éclair blanc qui l'avait frappée sur Terre, et identique à celle qui l'avait déposée ici.  
Il sursauta en poussant un cri muet. Il lâcha Ève. Il s'éloigna d'elle et la lumière se tarit. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tétanisé.

Ève se leva, recula en titubant, sans quitter l'homme des yeux. Paniquée, elle reporta à plus tard la question de savoir comment elle avait réussi à faire ce truc insensé, et elle courut à travers la pièce pour essayer d'en trouver une sortie.  
Mais où était la porte ?  
Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de fenêtres ?  
Elle en fit le tour, longea tous les murs et se rendit compte qu'elle était prise au piège, avec cet homme qui voulait... qui voulait... Elle tourna son regard vers lui. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours allongé sur le sol, tremblant.

Elle vit les objets éparpillés sur le sols, brisés. Que s'était-il passé ici? S'était-il déjà battu contre une autre personne? Elle reconnut le manche d'une lance et s'en empara aussitôt.

Elle se retrouva dos au mur alors que l'homme se relevait à présent avec une étrange lenteur. Elle se crispa mais il ne bondit pas sur elle. Il s'approcha d'elle avec un calme étonnant. Elle pointa la lame vers lui, dans une mise en garde muette, mais elle ne cria pas. Elle respirait profondément, tentait de calmer les violents battements de son cœur et sa respiration saccadée. Elle devait absolument retrouver son calme, ne pas laisser sa peur la dominer, la paralyser à nouveau ou lui faire perdre les pédales, si elle voulait trouver une solution à cette situation terrifiante.  
Cet homme était tellement fort qu'elle ignorait si cette arme la protégerai de lui, mais c'est tout ce dont elle disposait.

\- N'avancez pas plus loin! Ordonna-t-elle avec toute l'autorité dont elle était capable

Spock n'eut cette fois-ci aucun geste brusque.  
Il s'immobilisa. Étrangement, cette lumière aveuglante lui avait rendu une partie de sa lucidité et l'avait soulagé de son hypersensibilité sensorielle. Il posa les yeux sur la jeune femelle nue, visiblement terrorisée, mais étonnement calme. Sa vision était encore un peu floue et revenait rapidement à la normale. La femme était traumatisée mais ne semblait souffrir d'aucune atteinte physique. Dans sa honteuse folie, il ne l'avait pas blessée, il en ressentit du soulagement.  
Déterminée à ne plus le laisser la toucher, elle le menaçait avec un demi  _lirpa._ Irrationnellement, il trouva cette vision étrangement  _belle_.

\- Comment... avez-vous... accompli... cela ? Articula-t-il avec difficulté alors qu'il retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits. Cette lumière...? vous avez... suspendu la  _Plak'tow_ [fièvre du sang]

Ève ne répondit pas tout de suite. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Elle ignorait comment elle avait atterri ici. Elle ignorait comment elle avait réalisé cet étrange miracle. (Était-ce vraiment  _elle_ , qui avait fait  _ça_?) Elle ignorait ce qu'était la  _Plak'tow_  
Il restait à quelques pas d'elle, totalement placide, et ne faisait rien pour tenter de l'agripper à nouveau. L'homme semblait s'être calmé. Vivement étonné par ce revirement d'attitude, presque rassurée, elle accepta la conversation, dans l'espoir de gagner du temps:

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends rien. Pourquoi suis-je ici? Et d'abord, où sommes-nous ?

\- À bord du Vaisseau l'Enterprise. Répondit-il d'une voix devenue étrangement... neutre (!?)

\- ... sur un bateau ? s'étonna-t-elle. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de tangage?

L'homme haussa les deux sourcils de stupéfaction, mais resta immobile. Il se tenait extrêmement droit, à présent, les mains dans son dos, le visage impassible, dans une attitude totalement dénuée d'agressivité, presque... militaire? Malgré ce qu'il avait tenté de lui faire, il posait à présent sur elle des yeux neutres, un regard qui ne la salissait pas malgré sa nudité...  
Ève surmonta sa peur et osa le regarder en face avec plus d'attention. Malgré la luminosité faible, elle remarqua soudain, avec un vif étonnement, ses oreilles... pointues?

Devenait-elle folle pour faire un cauchemar aussi réaliste ? Oui, ce ne pouvait qu'être cela, elle... les échos de l'intrusion mentale interrompirent ses pensée.

Ève prit appui sur le mur pour ne pas chuter sous l'effet du vertige. L'homme en face d'elle n'esquissa aucun geste. Les informations transmises lors de... du truc qu'il lui avait fait avec ses doigts, prirent formes et s'organisèrent dans son esprit, comme si elles avaient toujours été là.  
Ève sut alors que cet homme portait un nom étrange :  _Spock_. Et qu'il était  _Vulcain_...? Ce que signifiait être Vulcain, par contre, échappait complètement à sa compréhension. Ce devait être une forme de religion, ou bien le nom de son pays natal.  
En une fraction de seconde, elle sut aussi le drame qu'il subissait. Sa honte face à cet état de totale déchéance, la douleur physique et psychique qui lui rongeait les sens, ce besoin atavique qui allait le tuer s'il n'était pas assouvi. La peur de Ève reflua un peu mais elle garda son arme dans les mains.

Spock eut le bref souvenir de légendes des temps anciens de la Pré-réforme, où d'intrépides femelles Vulcaines avaient refusé l'asservissement du mâle qui leur avait été attribué. Elles s'étaient battues et avaient vaincu leurs  _Sa-kugalsular_  [fiancés] pour gagner leur liberté... l'attitude de cette courageuse Humaine reflétait cette même dignité, et lui inspira un profond respect.

Malgré ce besoin qui lui vrillait douloureusement les sens, Spock se refusait d'agresser à nouveau cette femelle. De la même façon qu'il avait repoussé l'aide de Jim pour ne pas prendre le risque de le blesser, il refusait à s'abaisser jusqu'au viol pour sauver sa vie. Survivre au prix d'une telle infamie, sa honte en aurait été mille fois pire que celle de subir la  _Plak'tow._  Ce phénomène électro-magnétique* lui avait épargné cette totale déchéance, et avait, sans nulle doute possible, sauvé la vie de cette Humaine. Les informations acquises lors de la fusion mentale lui devinrent soudain accessibles.

\- Mademoiselle Ève. Dit Spock calmement. Pendant que j'ai encore une part de ma raison, je vais vous enfermer dans cette salle de bain immédiatement. Vous bloquerez la serrure de la porte et n'en sortirez que dans un minimum de 3.50 heures. Quoiqu'il advienne, vous ne m'ouvrirez la porte, sous aucun prétexte. Mon vestiaire s'y trouve, vous y prendrez ce dont vous avez besoin pour vous vêtir. Vous prendrez aussi ces couvertures. Il n'y a pas de réplicateur alimentaire, mais au moins, vous serez à l'abri lorsque la  _Plak'tow_ me reprendra.

Ève eut une seconde d'incrédulité :  
\- Mais, si je fais cela, vous allez mourir ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer en maudissant sa sottise de parler ainsi sans réfléchir.

Spock eut du mal à contenir son étonnement face à cette réaction totalement illogique, ne venait-il pas de l'agresser sauvagement?

\- En effet. Cependant, votre lumière m'a accordé quelques minutes de lucidité et je vous en suis reconnaissant. D'ici peu de temps, la  _Plak'tow_ me fera à nouveau perdre tout contrôle de mes actes et je risquerai à nouveau d'attenter à votre intégrité physique et psychique. Je vous prie par ailleurs d'accepter mes excuses pour cette tentative de viol sur votre personne ainsi que la brutale fusion mentale que je vous ai imposée lorsque vous êtes apparue dans mes quartiers.

\- ...je... ne... c'est... Balbutia Ève incapable de lui répondre, décontenancée par le profond respect qu'elle percevait dans sa voix et de son regard sur elle

Spock avait bien des interrogations concernant la fascinante arrivée de cette Humaine dans cette décharge électrostatique disruptive* blanche , la raison de sa nudité, cette fascinante capacité d'émettre une énergie électro-magnétique et l'effet inhibiteur que celle-ci avait eue sur sa  _plak-taw_... Mais il avait à peine assez d'énergie pour maintenir son calme précaire. De plus, lors de leur  _Kash-nohv_  [fusion mentale], il n'avait rien détecté de malveillant chez cette personne: elle ne présentait aucun danger pour l'équipage.

L'esprit d'Ève se mit à fonctionner à toute allure.  
Ce n'était pas un vulgaire satyre qu'elle avait face à elle, mais un être bienveillant en état de profonde souffrance. Le simple fait qu'il lui fasse cette proposition en était la preuve. À présent qu'elle savait ce dont il avait besoin, elle compris qu'elle ne serait pas capable de supporter le poids de sa mort sur sa conscience. Elle prit sa décision, tout en sachant qu'elle prenait là de gros risques. Elle lâcha le manche de son arme et la laissa tomber sur le sol. L'homme en face d'elle resta immobile.

Ève et Spock ignoraient à quel point la fusion mentale les avaient déjà irrémédiablement liés l'un à l'autre.  
Cette union mentale pré-nuptiale avait modifié la cognition de la jeune femme et gravé en elle de façon hypnotique le besoin de lui venir en aide. Ce besoin s'était d'autant plus facilement enraciné en elle, qu'elle était d'une nature maladivement compassionnelle, et qu'elle souffrait d'un profond besoin depuis toujours inassouvi de se sentir utile, mais surtout d'aimer et d'être aimée...  
Telle était la raison d'être du  _Kugalsu'kash-naf_ [lien mental des fiancés]: lier les partenaires afin que la femelle accepte sans crainte la violence de cet accouplement. Tel était l'instinct primal de survie qui avait guidé le comportement inconscient de Spock. Mais même Spock n'en avait pas conscience

La fusion avait été si violente et si intense que le  _Kugalsu'kash-naf_  était à présent solidement implantée dans la psyché de Ève. Enracinée de façon si profonde qu'il la dépouillait de ses peurs, lui faisant oublier la tentative de viol et la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie. D'une certaine façon, elle n'avait pas le chois : elle  _devait_  lui venir en aide, elle  _devait_  lui donner ce dont il avait besoin pour survivre.

Elle s'approcha de lui pour mieux le regarder. Il ne bougea pas et resta parfaitement immobile. Seul ses yeux la suivirent de leur regard neutre. Il était presque nu. Il n'y avait rien de rebutant dans son apparence : il était grand, il avait un corps svelte avec une belle musculature sèche, un visage avenant malgré ses étranges sourcils et ses drôles d'oreilles, il avait même de magnifique yeux d'obsidienne. Ève le contourna et s'allongea sur le lit, en tremblant.

\- Que faites-vous ? Demanda Spock, cette fois visiblement surpris.  
S'il avait récupéré une bonne part de ses facultés mentales, ce n'était pas le cas de sa stricte maîtrise de l'expression des émotions. Son corps avait déjà compris et il se sentit serré dans ce qu'il restait de son pantalon.

\- Je suis une idiote, vous savez. Répondit-elle, mal à l'aise. Je sais que si je ne vous viens pas en aide, alors que j'en connais le remède, je vais culpabiliser toute ma vie de vous avoir laissé mourir.

Les deux sourcils de Spock se haussèrent d'étonnement:  
\- Savez-vous au moins à quoi vous vous engagez ?

\- Vous avez l'air plus calme, donc je pense que tout se passera bien. Vous n'allez pas me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Comment pouvait-elle lui faire confiance après ce qu'il... ?

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Cependant, ce n'est pas uniquement ...

Spock eut un violent frisson qui le fit sursauter et il ne put achever sa phrase. Il sut qu'il devait cesser de parler, il sentait que la  _Plak'tow_  revenait, il devait agir. Vite, s'il voulait lui éviter un nouveau déchaînement de violence. Il ôta ce qui lui restait de vêtement, et elle détourna les yeux avec pudeur. Il s'allongea sur elle, et la serra contre lui.  
Il resta un moment immobile. Il voulait lui laisser encore un peu de temps pour pouvoir changer d'avis et dire non avant que lui-même ne soit plus capable de s'arrêter.

Il espéra avoir réussi, malgré sa folie, à avoir implanté en eux-deux les bases d'un  _Kugalsu'kash-naf._ Il savait que ce lien mental avait pour but d'enraciner dans la psyché du mâle Vulcain un instinct de protection envers sa partenaire, lequel tempérerait la violence de sa fièvre, et d'aider la femelle à supporter la bestialité de cet accouplement.

Ève cessa de trembler, rassurée par son immobilité. Elle trouva que le corps puissant de cet homme dégageait une intense chaleur, troublante et enveloppante. Elle ferma les yeux

\- C'est ma première fois. Murmura-t-elle comme si cela était honteux

Ève avait toujours manqué de confiance en elle. D'aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, elle s'était toujours sentie en tout point inférieure aux autres, indésirable et inopportune. Ces autres n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais perdu une occasion de lui rappeler cette infériorité. Dans ces conditions, l'éventualité même d'un flirt ne lui avait jamais frôlé l'esprit, qui pouvait bien vouloir d'elle ? La seule vie sentimentale qu'elle avait connue avait été dans ses rêves...

Spock savait pour l'avoir lue, l'importance que les Humaines accordaient à leur tout premier accouplement. Il répondit donc avec respect, comme il se devait de le faire pour que sa partenaire soit dans de bonnes dispositions. Sa voix était déjà devenue rauque par le désir pour ce corps tendre et tiède sous le sien :  
\- J'en suis honoré.

Timidement, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Spock, des mains infiniment douces, il avait une peau de velours, brûlante. Il frissonna à ce contact.

\- Si je redeviens trop agressif, n'hésitez pas à me repousser à l'aide de votre lumière. Je ne veux vous blesser en aucune façon.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment ça marche! Protesta Ève embarrassée, autant par sa suggestion que par la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ça aussi, c'est ma première fois.

Elle leva une main et se concentra. Spock commençait à poser ses lèvres et ses dents sur son cou. Il se retint de la mordre, il éprouvait le besoin viscéral de la marquer comme sienne. Elle parvint à émettre un petit aura de lumière sphérique dans sa paume.

\- J'y arrive ! S'émerveilla-t-elle très étonnée, alors que l'émanation prenait de l'ampleur et de jolies nuances arc-en-ciel, comme une bulle de savon.

Spock releva la tête. Il tendit sa main tremblante de fièvre. Elle traversa le halo et il posa ses doigts sur ceux de Ève, dans un doux  _Ozh'esta_  [baiser vulcain]. Moins violente que la toute première, cette lumière se diffusa en lui, apaisante. Elle l'aida à repousser la  _Plak'tow_ derrière ses barrières mentales, et à retrouver des capacités de raisonnement et de maîtrise de soi correctes malgré la situation. Même s'il devait toujours accomplir ce primitif rituel d'accouplement pour ne pas mourir, il n'y avait plus aucun risque pour qu'il ne la blesse dans un accès de folie.  
Spock en ressentit un profond soulagement. A présent, comment devait-il agir afin que cela se déroule au mieux pour sa partenaire ? Il fit appel à sa mémoire encyclopédique.

Spock savait que les rites sexuels Humains incluaient la plus part du temps une phase préalable de parade nuptiale. Il avait suffisamment pu l'observer avec Jim. Son  _T'hai'la_ [ami] maîtrisait à la perfection les techniques de séduction des femelles de toutes ethnies pour obtenir d'elles un accouplement.  
Pourtant, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas et qu'il n'y avait pas eu entre eux cette phase préalable, cette femme lui avait offert son aide, et son corps, avec une abnégation étonnante mais typiquement Humaine. (Jim avait cette même tendance à l'altruisme, au mépris de sa propre santé ou sécurité, dès qu'il s'agissait de sauver une vie). Il était par conséquent du devoir de Spock de faire en sorte que ce coït ne soit pas désagréable pour sa partenaire.

Spock se concentra sur ce qu'il avait lu en elle lors de la fusion mentale. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et sut qu'il avait fait une bonne déduction lorsqu'elle l'enlaça timidement. Le baiser commença doucement. Elle ne le repoussait pas, mais il sentait sa réserve. Il posa légèrement ses doigts sur son visage. Il n'eut pas besoin de procéder à une fusion mentale, ses affects étaient puissants. Son toucher télépathique lui révéla qu'elle craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur, qu'elle avait peur de le... décevoir?! Illogique... elle lui offrait le seul remède qui pouvait lui sauver la vie, comment pourrait-elle le décevoir ?

Spock poursuivit son introspection personnelle, tout en tentant d'apaiser les craintes de sa partenaire avec des baisers qui effleuraient son visage. Il avait surpris Jim le faire un jour avec une Humaine pour la consoler, et cela avait paru extrêmement efficace. Et cela le fut avec Ève, il sentit les craintes de sa partenaire refluer peu à peu.

En partie en raison du comportement de son  _T'hai'la_ vis à vis des femelles, Spock avait un moment été fasciné par la sexualité Humaine, par l'importance que revêtait cet élément particulier de la vie chez les Humains. Il avait étudié le sujet en scientifique. Ses recherches empiriques sur le déroulement de l'acte en lui-même allaient finalement s'avérer utiles.

Il se souvint, afin de la préparer au coït, qu'il devait stimuler correctement sa partenaire au moyen de caresses et de baisers, en variant la pression et les mouvements, en sachant que l'intégralité du corps Humain pouvait se révéler être une zone érogène.

Il fallait commencer, tout d'abord, pour la mettre en confiance, par solliciter les zones érogènes tertiaires : le visage, le cou, les épaules, les mains.

Ensuite, une fois sa confiance acquise, stimuler les zones érogènes secondaires, plus nettement reliées à la sexualité : les lèvres et la bouche avec des baisers plus ou moins profonds, la poitrine et les tétons hypersensibles, le postérieur, l'intérieur des cuisses.

Enfin, pour achever de la préparer à la pénétration, il devait exciter convenablement les zones érogènes primaires constituées par le clitoris porteur de ses huit milles terminaisons nerveuse* et ainsi que ses ramifications affleurant sous le derme et les muqueuses au niveau de l'appareil génital externe et interne.

Spock conclut sa réflexion en décrétant qu'il allait devoir, pour gagner la confiance sa partenaire et obtenir d'elle un accouplement mutuellement satisfaisant, être à la fois patient et entreprenant. En étant attentif aux réactions de la jeune femme, il pouvait repérer les zones érogènes les plus efficaces et les privilégier. Cela était désormais possible grâce aux fascinants effets secondaires que cette lumière avait eue sur lui, en lui rendant la maîtrise et la conscience de ses actes.

Ève fut surprise que cet homme prenne autant son temps, au lieu de la "prendre" tout de suite comme elle s'y était préparée. Étonnée qu'il se contienne tant, alors qu'il avait tellement besoin de "soulager" sa fièvre. Il y avait du respect dans la façon qu'il avait de la toucher, du respect et de la douceur. Elle avait l'impression d'être manipulée, enlacée, découverte, embrassée et caressée comme un être précieux et fragile. Cela la rassura, puis réveilla en elle un désir qui l'étonna elle-même. Elle s'y abandonna sans se poser de question.

Spock perçut son acceptation, une part en lui en jubila, en ressentit un sentiment de puissance virile. Sa stratégie avait été efficace : sans aucune violence, il avait réussi à vaincre ses peurs et ses réticences. Il se fit plus entreprenant. Des soupirs et des gémissement franchirent les lèvres d'Ève, il sut qu'il avait réussi à éveiller en elle du désir. Elle était à présent totalement consentante: il avait  _gagné_  le droit de s'accoupler avec elle.

Il vint en elle, avec précaution. Il y eut la brève douleur du déchirement. Mais il était si attentif à chacune de ses réactions, si doux au début puis de plus en plus énergique, que le plaisir monta crescendo, et étonnement, de façon partagée. Elle lui enlaça la taille avec ses jambes et s'accrocha à lui, en lui soupirant des  _'oui!'_  troublants qui faisaient naître des frémissements jubilatoires dans ses reins.  
Jamais Spock n'aurait pu anticiper que cela fut si délectable. Ce corps tendre et frémissant contre lui, en son total pouvoir, abandonné, volontairement soumis, à sa totale disposition,  _sa_  femelle...

Leurs esprits entrèrent en contact, se frôlèrent puis s'englobèrent, sans violence cette fois-ci. C'était plutôt une sorte de communion spirituelle. Spock y découvrit l'éblouissante générosité de son cœur. Ève y décela son absolue bonté d'âme, camouflée sous les épaisses couches de la logique et de la raison.

L'orgasme les faucha l'un et l'autre à quelques secondes d'intervalle, une longue jouissance, dans un immense halo lumineux qui se répandit dans toute la pièce, et au-delà, et qui fut suivi par une longue période de volupté vibrante.

Il s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, à bout de souffle et d'énergie.  
Le rituel avait été accompli comme il se devait. La  _Plak'tow_  cessa. Elle avait été balayée par les décharges hormonales provoquées par l'orgasme, lesquelles finalisaient l'ancrage du _Kugalsu'kash-naf_  en eux et le transmutait en  _Telsu'kash-naf_   [lien mental marital] . Les obligations ataviques ancestraux de reproduction avaient été assouvis: mâle et femelle avaient été liés.  
L'esprit et le corps de Spock avaient retrouvé leurs équilibre. Spock trouva la force de remonter le draps sur sa femelle et lui.

Spock songea rapidement, avec une vive satisfaction, que demain, il allait pouvoir retrouver son  _T'hai'la_  Jim et rejoindre son poste. Jim serait certainement satisfait de retrouver son ami en bonne santé. McCoy allait probablement faire, comme à son habitude, une crise de surcharge émotionnelle. Il allait aussi exiger de faire subir à Ève et lui toute une batterie de tests, mais c'était un moindre mal.

Pour le moment, tous les deux étaient à bout de force. Ève se blottit contre lui, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre dans un sommeil lourd et réparateur.

**ooo  
Fin de la première partie**

* * *

**A suivre**  
Seconde partie : rencontres  
Kirk entra à l'infirmerie, afin d'y retrouver son Officier en Second. La logique voulait qu'il y soit, au moins pour que le Docteur lui administre des doses de tranquillisant en attendant qu'il trouve une solution à son problème.

ooo

Un petit commentaire ? Juste histoire de me dire si vous avez aimé

* * *

**Si, si, il va y avoir du Spirk (et du lemon) mais pas tout de suite**

N'oublions pas que nos chers Capitaine Kirk et Commandant Spock sont particulièrement aveugles en ce qui concerne leurs sentiments respectifs (ils sont "juste" amis), et notre douce Ève brouille davantage la situation par sa présence...

À part le fait qu'elle n'est plus petite de Spock et Jim, et plutôt jolie,  **je ne ferai aucune autre description physique de Ève,**  car je pense que ce n'est pas pertinent dans cette fiction. La couleur de sa peau, la forme et la couleur de ses yeux, qu'elle soit mince ou gironde, blonde ou brune, tout cela n'a de toute façon aucune importance pour Spock. Un vulcain admirera la beauté de la Logique, mais restera indifférent à la beauté physique d'une personne, tout en sachant l'identifier et la reconnaître

 **À vous donc d'imaginer Ève selon vos goûts**... , de l'imaginer juste jolie ou très belle...

 **Monsieur Spock nous dirait d'ailleurs que :**  
_"La beauté n'est qu'une convention sociale, variable en fonction des cadres normatifs des ethnies, et des évolutions culturelles et sociétales de celle-ci"  
_ et plus simplement que :  _"La beauté se trouve dans les affects et les préjugés de la personne qui regarde"_

* * *

**ooo**

*** détail de vocabulaire**  
après recherches, il s'avère que le  _"Koon-ut-so'lik"_ , utilisé pour nommé le "lien mental des fiancés", correspond en fait, selon le Vulcan langage dictionary à la "proposition de mariage"  
J'ai donc pris les mots fiancés  _'kugalsu'_  et lien  _'kash-naf'_  pour former le mot lien-mental-des-fiancés :  _Kugalsu-kash-naf  
_ et j'ai utilisé  _"telsu"_ (marié) pour former le mot "lien-mental des époux" :  _Telsu'kash-naf_

**ooo**

*** sidération lors d'un viol**  
[article du site Slate : C'est parfaitement normal qu'une victime de viol ne se débatte pas contre son agresseur](http://www.slate.fr/story/147375/pourquoi-femmes-victimes-viols-debattent-jamais)  
_"Une nouvelle étude révèle que la plupart des femmes subissent une paralysie involontaire pendant leur agression..._  
_L'étude a été réalisée sur un échantillon de 300 femmes qui se sont rendues dans une clinique d'urgence à Stockholm, un mois après leur viol ou tentative de viol. Près de deux tiers ont déclaré avoir connu une «immobilité tonique» significative ou une paralysie involontaire durant leur agression.._."  
Ce que certains hommes mal dégrossis considèrent comme un  _oui_ , alors que la personne est tout simplement en état de choc...  
moralité : si on ne dit pas "oui", ça veut dire "non"

**ooo**

**décharge électrostatique disruptive**  
[Wikipedia : la Foudre](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foudre)  
c'est le nom scientifique de la foudre, comme vous avez pu le deviner

 

 **onde électro-magnétique.**  
[Site scio.net : ondes-lumière](http://www.e-scio.net/ondes/lumiere.php3)  
nom scientifique de la lumière  
_"..._ _la lumière est justement une onde électro-magnétique. La lumière est une perturbation du champ électro-magnétique qui se déplace. Cela lui donne la propriété de pouvoir se déplacer dans le vide, parce que même dans le vide, il y a un champ électro-magnétique. Ce n'est pas le cas des autres ondes, qui ont besoin d'un support matériel : le son se déplace dans l'air, les vagues à la surface de l'eau, ou sur une corde..."_

**ooo**

*** le coin sciences humaines :**  
Les premières études sur le clitoris datent seulement de... 1998 ! ! ! !  
la gynécologue Odile Buisson a découvert que le clitoris contenait 8000 terminaisons nerveuses, contre 3000 seulement pour le gland de ces messieurs ^^

 **petite vidéo de Odile Buisson**  découverte au cours de mes recherches sur ce fascinant organe uniquement et spécifiquement voué au plaisir sexuel :  
[Odile BUISSON conférence 13mn sur le clitoris](https://www.canal-u.tv/video/universite_paris_diderot/13min_le_clitoris_cet_inconnu_odile_buisson.12449)

et une animation rigolote sur l'histoire de la découverte de cette petite merveille :  
[madmoizelle.com très mignonne animation sur le clitoris](http://www.madmoizelle.com/clitoris-video-animation-693253)

ooo


	4. Ragtaya [Présentation]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment :  
> Spock et Ève s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, à bout de souffle et d'énergie. Le rituel avait été accompli, la Plak'tow était finie. Spock trouva la force de remonter le draps sur eux. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre dans un sommeil lourd et réparateur.

Ha'ge _Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie II  _Snagel-lar_  [Rencontres]

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 -** **_Ragtaya_ ** **[Présentation]**

**oOo**

 

**oOo**

Kirk entra à l'infirmerie de son pas décidé, afin d'y retrouver son Officier en Second. Pour paraphraser son ami Vulcain, la logique voulait qu'il y soit, au moins afin que Bones lui administre de nouvelles doses de tranquillisant en attendant de trouver une solution à son problème.  
Le Capitaine se sentait douloureusement impuissant, il avait le triste devoir de transmettre à son ami la mauvaise nouvelle. Leurs efforts n'avaient rien donné, ils étaient toujours aussi perdus au milieu de nulle part. Tous ses espoirs reposaient à présents sur les résultats des recherches effectuées par Bones et son équipe médicale.

Leonard McCoy avait beau prétendre n'être qu'un "simple médecin de campagne", il était surtout  _le_  meilleur praticien de la flotte, mais pas seulement.  
Il était aussi un chercheur scientifique brillant, un physicien érudit, et un chirurgien hors pair. Il avait toujours trouvé un remède à tous les maux qu'ils avaient rencontrés lors de leurs missions. Kirk ne comptait plus les fois où son ami Bones avait sauvé sa vie, ou celles des membres de l'équipage, ou celles des habitants d'une planète...  
Avec Scotty, le génie absolu de la mécanique, qui savait faire redémarrer les moteurs quel que soit le problème, et Spock muni d'un cerveau aux capacités de logique, de raisonnement et de mémoire hors du commun, il faisait partie de ces personnes qui vous donnaient l'impression d'avoir des compétences quasi-infaillibles... presque illimitées  
Bones allait bien trouver une solution, il  _fallait_  qu'il en trouve une.

\- Bonjour, Bones. Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose? Demanda Kirk de but en blanc, sans parvenir à sourire

L'un comme l'autre avaient travaillé une bonne partie de la nuit à la recherche d'une solution pour sauver Spock. Le peu de sommeil qu'ils s'étaient accordé avait été soucieux, agité et inefficace. Ils arboraient tous deux de larges cernes sombres sous les yeux

-Bonjour, Jim. Bougonna Bones, visiblement très mécontent de lui-même. Non, nous n'avons rien trouvé. Les Vulcains sont si stupidement jaloux de leurs bons sangs de secrets médicaux que nos connaissances sur leur physiologie sont parcellaires! Je dois reconstituer toutes les infos uniquement avec le dossier médical de Spock. Et comme ce bon sang de gobelin vient aux visites de routine le moins possible, celui-ci ne contient pas grand chose...

D'une certaine façon, McCoy en voulait à Spock. Si cette tête de mule au sang vert avait daigné accepter de se soumettre à ces examens, il aurait eu accès à un plus large panel de données et...

\- Au fait, je ne vois pas Spock. Demanda Kirk en interrompant le cours de ses ruminations. Il n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Il m'a contacté pour me dire qu'il se retirait dans ses quartiers, pour méditer.

Le sixième sens de Jim se mit aussitôt en alerte, il pâlit:  
\- Il y a combien de temps ?

\- Hier soir, après son service je suppose. Il semblait aller  _bien_... même si je sais que cela ne veut rien dire avec lui.

Kirk devint encore plus blanc :  
\- Je n'ai pas vu Spock au self ce matin. Comme il est toujours ponctuel, j'ai pensé qu'il était venu vous retrouver dès les premières heures diurnes.

\- Je croyais qu'il vous avait rejoint au mess pour petit-déjeuner avec vous, comme tous les matins. Répondit le docteur, dont l'inquiétude rejoignit celle de son ami.

-... Bordel, non, pas ça! J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard!

Bones devint aussi blanc que Jim. Le Capitaine se pencha sur l'ordi et enclencha le communicateur :  
\- Le Capitaine Kirk pour le lieutenant Sulu

\- Lieutenant Sulu à l'écoute, Capitaine

\- Vous serez en charge de la passerelle lorsque débutera notre quart.

\- Message bien reçu Capitaine.

Sans plus parler, d'un accord tacite, ils se dirigèrent à grands pas vers les quartiers de Spock.

.

La sonnette restait étrangement muette. Kirk tenta d'activer l'ouverture de la porte avec son mot de passe, sans succès. Il comprit. Spock avait déprogrammé l'accès à la serrure électronique via l'ordi central... Non! Pas ça! De rage, il frappa la porte de ses poings. Il savait que cela était inutile, les cloisons étaient trop épaisses, ses coups ne firent aucun bruit.

\- Bon sang de fierté Vulcaine mal placée! Gronda McCoy que l'impuissance à venir en aide à leur ami mettait en colère. Spock a désactivé le système d'ouverture ! Il s'est barricadé!

\- Non, ce n'est pas par fierté, Bones. Je le connais bien : il s'est enfermé pour nous protéger de son état. Il doit...

Ils sursautèrent et reculèrent : une violente lumière, semblable à celle qui avait détournée l'Enterprise de sa trajectoire, jaillit à travers les murs des quartiers de Spock. Leur inquiétude, déjà vive, monta d'un cran. Mais Kirk ne perdit pas son sang froid pour autant.

\- Je vais chercher de quoi ouvrir cette satané porte! Vous, vous ramènerez ici votre trousse de secours et des hyposprays de votre tranquillisant le plus puissant. On se retrouve ici.

\- J'y vais.

.

Jamais le turbolift* ne lui avait paru aussi lent! Kirk fonça à l'ingénierie :  
\- Scotty, j'ai besoin d'outils pour ouvrir une porte dont le mécanisme a été totalement désactivé.

Le Lieutenant-ingénieur Scott regarda son Capitaine avec étonnement : il semblait vraiment préoccupé et était essoufflé comme s'il avait couru.

\- Voulez-vous que je le fasse, ou que je vous envoie quelqu'un ? Demanda Scotty toujours prêt à rendre service

Soudain, Kirk se rendit compte qu'il aurait simplement pu appeler Scotty pour lui ordonner de lui faire amener le matériel nécessaire.

\- Non, merci Scotty. S'empressa de répondre le Capitaine. Les moteurs sont actuellement poussés à leur maximum, vous ne pouvez vous permettre de manquer de personnel, et ceux qui sont de repos doivent reprendre des forces. Expliquez-moi juste comment faire.

Surtout, Kirk refusait que quiconque puisse voir Spock dans l'état dans lequel il devait être. Il lui en avait fait la promesse.

\- Ok, je vais vous passer un pad explicatif. Vous verrez, c'est facile.

Kirk remonta à l'étage des quartiers des officiers. Il posa la trousse d'outils et parcourut rapidement les explications sur le pad tandis que le turbolift remontait les étages. Facile?... sans doute pour un ingénieur surdoué de ses mains comme Scotty. Bien sûr, Kirk s'y connaissait un peu en bidouillages de câbles, mais juste assez pour comprendre le didacticiel de Scotty. Il était beaucoup plus doué en programmation informatique  
Il soupira, il devait faire vite pour arriver avant que l'irréversible ne se produise. Comme ce turbolift était lent! Il fallait qu'il le signale à Scotty, ce n'était pas normal! ... si, c'était normal, ce ralentissement était l'un des effets collatéraux du fait que la plus grande part de l'énergie produite était dirigée vers les moteurs afin de maintenir la vitesse de distorsion à son maximum... Il aurait pu emprunter les échelles des tubes de Jefferies*, mais lui aurait pris encore plus de temps de gravir autant d'étages.

Kirk allait réussir à sauver Spock.  
Il  _ _devait__  réussir.  
Spock ne  _p_ _ _ouvait__  pas mourir. Non! Il ne pouvait pas!  
Kirk avait trop besoin de ses innombrables compétences...

... il ne voulait pas perdre son ami, son meilleur ami avec Bones.

.

Kirk retrouva McCoy devant la porte, il remarqua la grande pâleur de son ami. Il soupçonna qu'il ne devait pas avoir meilleure mine lui-même.  
Il commença à percer un trou dans la paroi du mur à coté de la porte. Cela lui prit beaucoup de temps, trop de temps, la cloison était épaisse et solide. Il tomba sur l'enchevêtrement d'une multitude de fils multicolores... ce fut long, les minutes défilaient, irrémédiablement, mettant de plus en plus la vie de son ami en danger.

\- Bordel de bordel!... Ronchonna-t-il sans cesser de s'activer

Il lui fallut à nouveau un long moment pour démêler l'écheveau, il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. McCoy lui tenait le pad à la bonne hauteur, pour qu'il puisse suivre les instructions, couper des câbles, les débrancher ici, les rebrancher là. Enfin, il acheva de reconnecter le système d'ouverture à l'ordi central et non plus à l'ordi qui gérait les systèmes des quartiers de Spock. Il sortit son phaser. McCoy le regarda avec indignation

\- Spock nous a expliqué qu'il pouvait devenir dangereux. Se justifia Kirk avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester. N'oubliez pas qu'un Vulcain est trois fois plus fort que nous. Je le règle sur paralysie. Une fois maîtrisé, nous le ramènerons à l'infirmerie et vous pourrez lui administrer des calmants. Êtes-vous prêt ?

\- Oui, Jim, allons aider ce satané gobelin vert, même s'il ne veut pas de notre aide !

.

La porte glissa dans un long chuintement et s'ouvrit tout à fait normalement. Kirk et McCoy s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce, et elle se referma derrière eux.

La première chose dont ils prirent conscience fut la chaleur écrasante et la luminosité crépusculaire, puis ils virent le saccage des objets éparpillés en morceaux sur le sol. Contre qui Spock s'était-il battu ? Phaser en main, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre et se figèrent.

\- Lumière, 60% Dit Kirk

Le sang de Kirk ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines alors qu'il se figeait de saisissement : Spock n'était pas seul !

\- Spock ! S'exclama Kirk indigné

Comment Spock avait-il réussi à convaincre une femme de l'équipage à venir dans son lit ?  
Pire, sous l'emprise de sa fièvre, l'avait-il enlevée et  _ _prise__  de force ? Tout en lui se refusait à accepter cet infâme soupçon: Spock, son ami Spock, ne pouvait pas être devenu un violeur. Non pas lui !  
McCoy était tout aussi catastrophé. Qui savait de quoi étaient capables les Vulcains lorsqu'ils pétaient un plomb ?

Le Vulcain sursauta et se retourna. Il posa des yeux calmes sur son Capitaine puis sur le Médecin en Chef. Il vit le phaser mais n'y réagit pas et resta parfaitement impassible. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du syndrome de son  _ _Pon Farr__  dans son attitude, confirmant qu'il avait obtenu l'accouplement dont il avait eu besoin. Cela pouvait donc se résoudre en dehors des Cérémonies Ancestrales Vulcaines ?

Spock resserra le draps autour de ses hanche, confirmant sa nudité, et s'assit sur ses genoux avec des gestes souples et posés. La personne qui était avec lui dans son lit fit de même, cachant son corps dans les draps. Elle semblait vivement embarrassée. Kirk constata qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle ne faisait donc pas parti de l'équipage. Il ne sut s'il devait en être soulagé ou s'en inquiéter.  
Comment était-elle arrivée à bord? Les senseur n'avaient détecté aucune téléportation.

\- Bordel, Spock ? S'écria Kirk qui était passé de la vive inquiétude à la vive colère. Qu'avez-vous fait ? Expliquez-vous!

Ève n'avait pas compris un mot de ce qu'avait dit cet homme. Mais il était si menaçant. Il avait dans la main une chose qui ressemblait à un pistolet qu'il pointait sur eux. Elle eut peur, pour elle et pour Spock. De son corps émana une lumière bleutée. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Ève trouva la force d'essayer de se défendre :

-  _Ri beta'uh !_ [N'approchez pas!] S'exclama-t-elle en essayant de cacher sa peur et de mettre dans sa voix douce, sans grande réussite, tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de menaçant.  _Il dungi-satau k'dular ha'ge t'nash-veh !_ [Ou bien je vous envoie ma lumière !]

Elle tendit sa paume vers lui, avec ce qui ressemblait à une farouche détermination, qu'elle n'avait pas. Une nimbe de lumière blanche et azurée tourbillonnait au creux de la main. Dans un même temps, elle se sentait parfaitement idiote : elle ignorait totalement si elle pouvait les défendre Spock et elle avec ce truc lumineux. Mais cet homme était vraiment effrayant avec sa voix si autoritaire et son arme orientée sur eux, et il pouvait blesser Spock qui la protégeait de son corps.

Kirk reconnut la miniature du phénomène qui avait projeté l'Enterprise dans cet univers. McCoy et lui reculèrent d'un pas. Même si cette jeune femme n'avait absolument rien d'effrayant, ils eurent un temps d'arrêt et une sueur froide.  
Kirk recommença à s'inquiéter pour son ami. Était-il tombé sous l'emprise de cette femme avec cet étrange pouvoir?

Ils furent encore plus abasourdis en voyant Spock poser tranquillement sa main sur cette sphère. Celle-ci se dissolut dans sa chair sans lui causer de douleur apparente. Puis le Vulcain se tourna vers la jeune femme, visiblement dans l'intention de lui parler. Elle leva les yeux sur lui, déconcertée, l'intensité de sa lumière diminua quand il s'adresse à elle d'une voix posée:  
_\- Ri tun-tor n'dular. Ri dungi-than au fam-dash-tor t'etek_ [Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne nous feront aucun mal]

Kirk ne perdit pas son sang froid. À peine Spock avait-il commencé à parler qu'il posa son phaser devenu inutile, arracha le pad des mains du médecin et le régla sur le programme "traducteur universel". Ils purent suivre avec ahurissement la conversation sur-réaliste entre Spock et cette inconnue.

Le Vulcain parlait avec son impassibilité habituelle, mais dans sa voix perçait une forme de respect. La jeune femme ne semblait pas du tout avoir peur de lui, prouvant de ce fait que Spock ne lui avait fait aucun mal. Elle resserra les draps autour d'elle.

 _\- Nam-tor dular Ko-Qom'i. Nam-tor ish-veh uf stariben dular Vulkansu ?_ [Vous êtes Humaine. Comment se fait-il que vous parliez Vulcain ?]

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il constata :  
-  _Opi lashan t'dular, D'thin-fam, pra'la etek kwon-sumish-veh !_  [Depuis votre arrivée, Sans en avoir conscience, nous l'avons toujours parlé]

-  _Stariben nash-veh Whl'q'n ha ?_ [Je parle Vulcain ?] S'étonna-t-elle en ouvrant de grand yeux.  _Hi, ri nam-tor ish-veh tor-yehat! Ri vesht-orenau nash-veh nash-gen-lis !_ [Mais, ce n'est pas possible! Je n'ai jamais appris à parler cette langue !]

-  _Sem'rik !_  [Fascinant!] Commenta Spock en haussant un sourcil

\- Commandant ! Intervint soudain Kirk qui n'avait jamais apprécié se sentir exclu d'une conversation. Expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe! Qui est cette femme ? Que fait-elle ici ?

Ève leva des yeux interrogateurs sur lui, une seconde voix avait traduit les mots de cet homme!

-  _Mesukh-tor nash-mish-vel zhit-lar svi'kashkau shati'es_  [cette machine traduit les mots automatiquement] Expliqua Spock  
Il s'étonna après coup, sans le montrer, d'avoir  _deviné_  la question de Ève, et surtout d'y avoir répondu quasiment de façon réflexe. Les Vulcains n'agissent pas de façon réflexe!

-  _Nam-tor ish-veh tor-yehat uf?_  [Comment est-ce possible ?] S'étonna-t-elle.

Spock haussa à nouveau un demi sourcil dubitatif, tandis que Kirk et McCoy trahissaient leur vif étonnement dans leurs attitudes figées. Les traducteurs universel existaient depuis plus de cent ans. D'où sortait donc cette femme pour l'ignorer?

\- Capitaine. Voudriez-vous nous accorder un peu de temps afin que nous revêtions une tenue décente.

\- ... euh, oui, bien sûr ! Répondit Kirk pris au dépourvu par le calme de Spock qui se comportait comme si tout était normal.

Kirk et McCoy se retournèrent pour respecter la pudeur de leur ami. Le translateur continuait à traduire les échanges entre Spock et Ève qui sortaient du lit.

-  _Sanu, ri glanta'uh n'nash-veh ! Nam-tor nash-veh ek'sai-fam_ [S'il vous plaît, ne me regardez pas! Je suis toute nue !] Supplia-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

- _Nam-tor folaya t'du olozhikaikfam. Nash-mu-yor, ki-nam-tor etek..._ [Votre réaction est illogique. Cette nuit, nous avons...]

-  _Ha, dom..._ Coupa Ève sur la défensive, _Nam-tor ish-veh olozhika t'ko'tevan, Osu olozhika-su !_   [ Oui, et bien... c'est la logique de la pudeur féminine, Monsieur l'homme-logique!]

Spock ne réagit pas à l'illogique agressivité de sa voix, et pourtant Ève ouvrit de grand yeux, étonnée et honteuse d'avoir réagit ainsi. Elle s'empressa de s'exclamer :  
- _Ni'droi'ik nar-tor ! Ri vesht-aitlu nash-veh thrapan_    [pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas être offensante]

-  _Ri nam-tor thrap. Dau-bosh'es nam-tor nash-veh olozhika-Vulkansu_   [Il n'y a pas d'offense. Je suis effectivement un Vulcain logique]

.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain, fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Spock ouvrit un placard qui contenait des vêtements.

- Ooooh ! Soupira Ève. _Ko-te'kru'kahr t'nash-veh thenat mashulayek !_ [Oooh! Mon royaume pour une douche!].

-  _Nam-tor dular Ko'tekru sular ik ?_  [Vous êtes Reine de quel peuple ?] Demanda Spock le plus sérieusement du monde

Elle le regarda avec étonnement. De quoi parlait-il ? Faisait-il de l'ironie ? Puis, elle comprit qu'il ne devait pas connaître cette expression:  
- _Nam-tor ish-veh var-tor uf bolau nash-veh pu-tor nash-veh !_  [C'est juste pour dire à quel point j'ai besoin de me laver!]

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il était logique qu'elle éprouve ce besoin.  
-  _ _G_ luvau nash-veh lu nam-tor ralash-mashulayek _ [Je vais vous montrer où est la douche sonique.]

-  _Ralash-mashulayek ha ? Tvai dular ... rik'masu ha ? Kya-tor ish-veh ha ?_  [Une douche sonique ? Vous voulez dire... sans eau ? Ça existe ?] 

 _\- Ha. Nam-tor malat-yehat heh olozhica. Nam-tor ish-veh is-fam thonoi nash-talunk masu. Ri Nam-tor shaht-fam svi'udish nash'ifis-hali   [_ Oui, c'est écologique et logique. Il est inutile de gaspiller cette précieuse eau. Elle n'est pas inépuisable à bord de ce vaisseau.]

 _- Nam-tor ish-veh... wehtsuri !_ [C'est ... extraordinaire !]

Spock haussa à nouveau un demi sourcil. De quel monde provenait-elle donc pour ignorer cela? Tout comme le traducteur, la douche sonique existait depuis plusieurs générations. Celle-ci était disponible dans quasiment tous les logements évolués.  
Il lui en montra le fonctionnement.

Elle se lava en moins de cinq minutes. Spock avait sorti une tenue pour elle, il alla à son tour se doucher. Elle enfila la tunique, qui lui arriva à mi-mollet, et serra autour de sa taille la ceinture en tissu. Elle coiffa ses cheveux, puis se regarda enfin dans la glace. La tunique lui était vraiment trop large, elle n'avait aucun sous-vêtement. Le col lui dénudait une épaule, mais c'était déjà mieux que la nudité.

Elle se regarda longuement, désemparée : elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans ce reflet...  
Enfin si, c'était elle... sans être elle.  
Elle se sentait différente sans parvenir à en déterminer la raison. C'étaient bien les bonnes couleurs de peau, d'yeux, de cheveux mais... la bonne forme pour les trait de son visage mais... elle se surprenait à se trouver presque jolie! ...alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été...  
Elle ressentait un vif sentiment d'étrangeté. C'était sans doute à cause de tout ce qui venait de se passer, ces éclairs blancs, le choc d'avoir atterrir dans ce monde bizarre, cette lumière  _ _magique__  qui jaillissait de ses mains... et d'avoir fait l'amour pour la première fois... elle en rougit comme une adolescente.  
Oui, c'était sans doute tout cela qui provoquait en elle cette sensation d'avoir changé.

Derrière elle, parfaitement impassible, Spock revêtait rapidement son uniforme composé d'un maillot de corps noir à manches courtes très près du corps avec le boxer assorti, de soquettes noire, d'une courte tunique bleue à double galons dorés aux poignets, d'un pantalon noir, et de bottines noires. Elle ne put détacher ses yeux de lui : il avait tellement de prestance. Elle le trouva si impressionnant et se sentit soudain intimidée.

 _- Sarlah'uh_   [venez] Dit-il en posant une main légère dans son dos. _Ri bek'uh t'au_  [ Ne les faisons pas attendre]

Ils sortirent de la salle de bain.

Spock se plaça face à Kirk et McCoy, poussa doucement Ève à se mettre à coté de lui. Il dit d'un ton solennel :  
-  _Ève, la Ang'jmizn Enterprise-hali: James Tiberius Kirk, heh Faihassut'elek t'etek: Leonard McCoy_ [Ève, Voici le Capitaine du vaisseau Enterprise: James Tiberius Kirk et notre médecin-en-chef: Leonard McCoy]

-  _Osular, Pudor-tor nash-veh na'latva dural_  [Messieurs, je suis honorée de vous rencontrer] Dit Ève intimidée, en s'inclinant dans une légère courbette.

Jamais, elle n'avait rencontré de personnalités d'une telle envergure. Comme incités par l'attitude quasi protocolaire de Spock, les deux hommes répondirent en imitant le salut de Ève de façon automatique. Ils en avaient acquis le réflexe par la force de l'habitude au fil de leurs rencontres avec les divers ambassadeurs des divers mondes.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour nous. Bougonna Kirk par formalisme

\- Enchanté, Miss Ève. Dit McCoy faute de mieux.

\- Capitaine, Docteur, permettez-moi de vous présenter Ève, mon Épouse.

-  _T'dular ra ?_  [Votre quoi ?] S'exclama Ève avant que Kirk ne puisse poser la même question.

Spock la regarda de son air impassible et lui expliqua calmement, comme s'il n'y avait là rien de plus logique. :  
_- Ki-srashiv-tor etek nash-muyor, lu tau t'nash-veh, vest-nam-tor n'plathau kal'i'farr t'etek._   [Ce que nous avons accompli cette nuit, pendant ma fièvre, était la consommation de notre mariage]

Elle rougit à l'évocation de cette union, un halo de lumière l'enveloppa.

_- Kal'i'farr t'etek ha ? On-dahkuh ha? Nam-tor etek telek-lar ?  [Notre mariage ? Tous les deux ? Nous sommes mariés?] Balbutia-t-elle comme si elle n'y croyait pas._

_- Dungilau ni'droi dular p'pi'lalay lu dungihal-tor etek vi'Vulcan._ [Vous pourrez demander le divorce lorsque nous seront de retour sur Vulcain] Répondit Spock en percevant sa subite montée d'émotion via leur lien.

Spock savait que Ève n'avait pas envisagé toutes les conséquences de ses actes lorsqu'elle avait offert son aide pour lui sauver la vie. A cause de l'urgence du moment, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le lui expliquer. Il pouvait parfaitement concevoir qu'une Humaine puisse être réticente à vivre maritalement avec un Vulcain, puisqu'ils étaient d'espèces Humanoïdes différentes, donc porteurs de modes de vie différents. Contrairement à Ève, sa mère Humaine avait été parfaitement consciente des implications de son engagement. Lorsqu'elle avait épousé son père, elle avait aussi embrassé la culture Vulcaine. Spock ne pouvait décemment pas forcer Eve à faire de même.

\- Si nous parvenons à revenir un jour dans notre galaxie. Intervint Kirk un peu agacé

Mais Ève et Spock ne semblèrent pas l'entendre, ce qui l'exaspéra davantage. Ève était vivement perturbée et incrédule:  
_- Hi...Nam-tor dular sanufam or'nai-ga telek k'kosu "spo'nash-veh" ha?_ [Mais... Ça ne vous contrarie pas d'être marié à une fille "comme moi" ?]

Elle se sentit stupide d'avoir parlé aussi vite, alors que tout le monde comprenait ce qu'elle disait. Elle vit l'étonnement et l'incompréhension sur les visages du Capitaine et du Docteur. Elle rougit.

Spock ne put se retenir de hausser un sourcil, encore, face à cette question hautement illogique. Il comprit que son épouse ne refusait pas ce mariage, elle craignait d'être repoussée. Il n'en comprenait pas la raison.  
_- Nam-tor zhit-lar t'dular riolozhikaik ! Vest-sep-wafikh dular srashiv-tor ho-rah k'nash-veh heh ni vest-korsau dular ha'kiv. Ri nam-tor nash-veh or'nai-gan nash-kal'i'farr po?_ [Vos propos sont illogiques. Vous avez accepté d'accomplir le rituel avec moi et ainsi vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Pourquoi serai-je contrarié de ce mariage?]

_- Hi, ri kuv dungi-tishau nash-veh t'dular ha? [Mais, si je ne vous plais pas?] Demanda-t-elle à voix basse, sans oser le regarder_

- Ri nem-tor nash-Whl'q'n Adun'a na'sanosh, hi k'gu-vam ![un Vulcain ne prend pas épouse pour le plaisir, mais par devoir!] Répliqua Spock avec solennité.

 _- Nam-tor ish-veh..._ [C'est...]

\- STOOOP ! S'énerva Kirk à bout de patience. Vous parlerez de tout cela plus tard! Ce que je veux savoir, c'est COMMENT et POURQUOI vous être arrivée à bord de  _ _MON__  vaisseau !

McCoy le regarda avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement. D'ordinaire, lorsque Jim voulait faire parler une femme, il s'y prenait tout en douceur, jouant de son charme et de son sourire ravageur. Où était passé son instinct si sûr en matière de femme? Ne voyait-il donc pas à quel point il effrayait cette inconnue par cette attitude inutilement agressive?  
Spock avait à peine remarqué l'inhabituelle agressivité de son Capitaine. Une bonne partie de sa psyché était trop occupée à gérer et contenir les vagues puissantes des affects angoissés transmis pas Ève via leur lien. Malgré cela, il estima qu'elle affichait un calme étonnant.

\- Jim! Protesta McCoy

\- Répondez-moi! Ordonna Kirk en coupant la parole à McCoy

Kirk posait sur Ève un mauvais regard soupçonneux et accusateur qui la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle s'étonna elle-même de réussir à ne pas fondre en larmes. Elle lui répondit d'une toute petite voix intimidée :  
-  _Ri fai-tor nash-veh. Ki-tor ish-veh nash-alam-weh... heh...la vest-nam-tor nash-veh_  [Je ne le sais pas. Il y a eu cet éclair blanc... et... j'étais ici]

Kirk fronça les sourcils, cette réponse ne le satisfaisait pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait que cette femme ne représentait pas un danger pour Spock ?  
Comme pour prendre sa défense, Spock intervint avec fermeté.

\- Je n'ai rien vu dans son esprit qui soit de nature à porter préjudice à la sécurité de ce vaisseau. Elle ne vous ment pas lorsqu'elle dit ignorer ce qui a provoqué son arrivée à bord.

Ève leva sur Spock un regard reconnaissant. McCoy ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour cette jeune femme visiblement désorientée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prouve que..? Renchérit Kirk

\- Capitaine, ça suffit maintenant ! L'interrompit McCoy avec autorité.

\- McCoy ! S'indigna le Capitaine

\- Il faut que vous veniez à l'infirmerie afin que je vous examine. Tous les trois. Oui, vous aussi Capitaine. Vous lui poserez vos questions plus tard!  
... et si cela pouvait mettre en pause l'interrogatoire vindicatif de Jim...

Spock se pencha et, sans effort apparent, il souleva Ève dans ses bras. Elle rougit à nouveau. Il s'expliqua :  
_- Adun'a t'nash-veh, Ri vun dular im'roi sai-famash'yalar svi'tchas-tvurlar._ [Mon Épouse, Vous ne pouvez pas marcher pied-nu dans les couloirs]

 _-...itaren nash-veh k'dular_ [je vous remercie] Dit Ève d'une toute petite voix.

Elle se sentait autant intimidée que troublée par cette prévenance si rassurante. Il la portait avec une telle facilité, il émanait de lui une telle force tranquille, protectrice. Étrangement, Ève sentit une part de son stress refluer, la tête contre l'épaule de cet homme.

Ils croisèrent le personnel du vaisseau en chemin. La plupart se retournèrent sur leur passage, avec un étonnement visible. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du Commandant Spock de porter une femme dans ses bras... encore moins une femme revêtue d'un accoutrement aussi étrange

Ève sursauta quand ils croisèrent des Humanoïdes non-humains. Les bras de Spock resserrèrent leurs prises autour d'elle. Elle se retint de les dévisager. Elle avait donc bien deviné son étrange situation. "On" l'avait enlevée avec cet éclair blanc pour la déposer à bord de cette soucoupe volante, non, de ce  _ _vaisseau spatial,__  peuplé d'extraterrestres ressemblants à des Humains, et d'ethnies vraiment très différentes. Et tous semblaient cohabiter, travailler, vivre ensemble dans une bonne entente... elle devait être si loin de la Terre à présent... pourrait-elle y retourner un jour?

Ève regarda du coin de l'œil le Capitaine qui marchait aux coté de Spock d'un pas volontaire. Lui aussi avait beaucoup de prestance. Il ne prêtait plus attention à elle. Elle l'observa avec attention : il n'y avait pas eu que de la colère chez ce Capitaine, il y avait autre chose. Cet homme avait dû s'inquiéter pour son époux. Peut-être était-il un ami proche de Spock?  
Cette réalité s'imposa à nouveau à son esprit avec encore plus de force.  
Elle était mariée ?!...  
avec un... Vulcain?!  
Cet homme qui avait l'air si sérieux, que ce Capitaine avait appelé Commandant, qui devait donc avoir un rôle important à bord de ce vaisseau... elle parlait sa langue par dieu-sait quelle magie, mais elle ignorait tout de lui. Enfin pas tant que cela, elle avait "rencontré" son esprit. Il n'empêchait qu'il était extrêmement impressionnant. En fait, tous, ils étaient tous intimidants. Ils passèrent par un ascenseur, arpentèrent encore un long couloir et entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

Une belle infirmière blonde se précipita vers eux, vivement inquiète :  
\- Monsieur Spock !

\- Plus tard, Christine. Trancha McCoy sèchement. Éloignez-vous de nous et ne nous touchez surtout pas! Nous devons installer ces deux-là dans une chambre privative. Et tant que je n'aurais pas fait des analyses complètes, vous en interdirez l'accès, ainsi qu'à mon bureau, et cette interdiction est aussi valable pour vous. Vous m'avez ben compris ?

\- Bien docteur. Répondit-elle dépitée. Suivez-moi.

\- Je vais vous mettre en quarantaine, tant que je n'aurai pas fait votre bilan de santé.

Il fut presque étonné de n'entendre aucune protestation de la part de Spock. Kirk mit le pad traducteur sur une petite table, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sans se donner la peine de cacher son mécontentement. Spock déposa délicatement son épouse sur l'un des deux lit.  
Le docteur se saisit d'une autre tablette médicale.

\- Bien. Madame Spock. J'ai besoin de quelques informations préalables pour ouvrir un dossier à votre nom. Dit-il d'une voix douce et bienveillante.

Ève eut un mouvement de surprise à s'entendre nommée ainsi. Mais, oui, elle était "madame Spock". Les yeux si bleus de ce médecin était rempli de compassion et de bonté. Il y avait quelque-chose de paternel dans ce regard. Elle comprit instinctivement qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

\- Donnez-moi votre nom complet, je vous prie.

 _- Nam-tor ahm t'nash-veh Ève Dupuis._ [mon nom est Ève Dupuis]

\- Ève Dupuis- _ _S'chn T'gai Xtmprsqzntwlfb__ _._ Corrigea aussitôt Spock fermement

- _Xsspfff..._  ? Vous voulez ma mort, Spock ? Ronchonna aussitôt McCoy

Malgré l'angoisse qui persistait sourdement en elle, Ève ne put retenir un petit sourire à la réaction sanguine du médecin. Il le vit et trouva cette réaction très saine. Il enfonça le clou pour essayer de la faire sourire à nouveau.

\- Cela fait trop de nom à la fois. Expliqua-t-il en médecin indigné. Et c'est i-né-cri-va-ble !

\- Ève... Dupuis...  _S'chn... T'gai. Proposa Ève en faisant attention à bien articuler_

\- A la bonne heure! Vous au moins, vous êtes raisonnable. Age, et lieu de naissance ?

- Dah-kau tevun, Vest-pukeshta nash-veh svi'leht'rak'thehroh'nau-leh-veh, svi'Frankesu [vingt-cinq ans, je suis née en 1991, en France]

 _\- ... 9100.00 ! Sem-rik ! Ma dular dah-teh'steh-leh'sheh tevun-lar!_ [Fascinant ! Vous avez 276 ans!] Calcula Spock toujours impassible, sans avoir conscience que ses propos pouvaient s'avérer traumatisant pour Ève.

\- C'est impossible, Spock ! Protesta McCoy.

De surprise, Kirk avait décroisé les bras.

**ooo**

****à suivre...**** **  
** Tétanisée, Ève ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. C'était encore pire qu'elle ne l'avait cru...

ooo

* * *

Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?  
Laissez moi un petit mot !

Il n'était pas prévu pour être aussi long, mais Jim a fait valoir son vif mécontentement vis à vis de cette femme venue de nulle part... et il est difficile de refuser quelque-chose à Jim ^^'

Les chapitres de " _ _Snagellar__  [Rencontres]" seront, comme vous l'avez deviné, consacrés à la découverte par Ève de ce monde... et nos héros ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises... J'espère que cela vous intéressera :3

* * *

*****coin aménagement du vaisseau :** **

**Turbolift**  
[memory-alpha : Turbolift](http://fr.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Turbolift)  
_"Installé sur la plupart des vaisseaux spatiaux et station spatiale, le "turbolift" fournit au personnel un système de transport vertical et horizontal entre les différentes sections d'un vaisseau..."_  
en gros, ce sont les ascenseurs...  
au début, je croyais que cela se disait turbofleet ^^' Du coup, j'espère avoir correctement corriger erreur dans tous les autres chapitres

                                                                                  

images :      [you tube : panne de turbolift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHjTspVeLUI)                                           &                              [Ex-astris-scientia.org Treknology Encyclopedia ](http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/treknology/treknology-t.htm)

 

 ** tubes de de Jefferies ** **  
** [memory-alph : Tube_de_Jefferies](http://fr.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Tube_de_Jefferies)

 _"Les tubes de Jefferies constituent un réseau de couloirs de taille humaine parcourant l'intérieur des astronefs de Starfleet._  
Les tubes de Jefferies ont deux fonctions principales : permettre des visites d'entretien aux systèmes internes du vaisseau, et fournir une voie de secours au cas où les voies principales (corridors, turbolifts) seraient bloquées.  
Ils peuvent être verticaux, horizontaux ou même en diagonal. Ils varient beaucoup en taille et en disposition selon les époques et les bâtiments, mais sont toujours conçus de façon à permettre à au moins un humanoïde de s'y mouvoir. Au débouché ils sont soit à bouche ouverte, soit renfermés d'une plaque ; à l'intérieur, il faut passer par de multiples sas de communication à toutes les traversées de pont ou aux points de raccordement des tubes.

_Les « tubes de Jefferies » doivent leur nom à Matt Jefferies, directeur artistique et designer de production sur Star Trek: The Original Series_

Vous trouverez une description plus détaillée de ces  _tubes, avec des photos,_  sur   
<http://startreksansfrontiere.org/pages/aides-jeu/ingenierie/vaisseau/tube-jefferies.html>

 

Cadeau : Jim dans un tube de Jefferies

Parce que toutes les occasions de contempler Jim avec un sweet déchiré sont bonnes ^^

**000**

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Vetlar [Doutes]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapitre précédent
> 
> - Dah-kau tevun, Vest-pukeshta nash-veh svi'leht'rak'thehroh'nau-leh-veh, svi'Frankesu [vingt-cinq ans, je suis née en 1991, en France]
> 
> \- ... Sem-rik ! Ma dular dah-teh'steh-leh'sheh tevun-lar! [Fascinant ! Vous avez 276 ans!] Calcula Spock toujours impassible, sans avoir conscience que ses propos pouvaient s'avérer traumatisant pour Ève.
> 
> \- C'est impossible, Spock ! Protesta McCoy.

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie II  _Snagel-lar_  [Rencontres]

* * *

**Chapitre 2 -** **_Vetlar_ ** **[Doutes]**

****

**\--**

 

Tétanisée, Ève ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Bien sûr, elle avait parfaitement compris qu'elle était "ailleurs". Mais c'était pire qu'un ailleurs à des milliers années-lumière de la Terre: elle était  _dans_  un ailleurs à des centaines d' _années-temporelles_  de son époque à elle.

Prisonnière du futur sans aucun espoir de retour!  
Elle eut un violent tremblement, suivi par l'émission d'un halo lumineux bleu sombre, mais parvint tout de même à maîtriser son angoisse.

Elle se raisonna, essaya de prendre de grandes respirations pour ne pas se laisser submerger par son angoisse : elle n'était pas totalement seule en ce monde.  
Cet homme bienveillant, ce Vulcain, avait décrété qu'ils étaient mariés, et il semblait avoir un haut sens du devoir. Après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il allait certainement l'aider à s'adapter à cet univers si différent du sien. Ne lui avait-il pas répété qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie ?  
Et ce docteur qui avait l'air si gentil allait certainement l'aider aussi.  
Et peut-être que Spock parviendrai à faire accepter sa présence à bord au Capitaine... de toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas la jeter dehors

Elle parvint à ne pas paniquer, mais son cœur battait encore trop vite. Elle prit à nouveau une grande respiration, se força à sourire; et dit d'une voix tremblante qui se voulait assurée, mais ne trompa personne :  
_\- K'Vuhlkansu t'telek, Vest-nenem nash-veh vik ta nam-tor nash-veh shiyau svi'wuh'ashiv. Ri nam-tor ish-veh Vuhlkansu svi'wuh'ashiv t'nash-veh, ri ifis-hali_   _!_ [Avec un époux Vulcain, j'avais bien deviné que je me trouvais dans un autre monde. Il n'y a pas de Vulcain dans mon monde, ni de vaisseau spatial]

-  _Olozhika_ [logique] Conclut Spock sur un ton d'où perçait l'approbation

Il était satisfait de constater que son épouse réussissait à conserver son calme et qu'elle ne se répandait pas non plus en larmes comme l'auraient fait la plupart des Humains primitifs en cette situation traumatisante. Elle était juste très pâle. Elle subissait évidemment un stress extrêmement important, qu'il percevait via leur lien, contre lequel il luttait de façon énergique. Ces affects négatifs étaient logiques au regard de ce qui lui arrivait.

-  _Nam-tor nash-veh mau irak-s'ha-kel..._  [Je suis très loin de chez moi...] Soupira-t-elle tristement en parvenant à ne pas pleurer devant ces hommes.  
Elle éprouvait le besoin de verbaliser cette évidence pour l'accepter

 _\- ...ri worla-va'ashiv dungi fun-tor nash-veh t'ish-veh!_  [...je n'y retournerai plus jamais]

-  _Ri nam-tor dular awek_ [vous n'êtes pas seule] Répliqua aussitôt Spock comme une évidence, de sa voix neutre.  _Nam-tor dular Adun'a t'nash-veh_  [Vous êtes mon épouse]

C'est tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre pour se sentir un peu rassurée, qu'il la soutiendrai, même si c'était dit de façon aussi impassible.  
-  _Itaren nash-veh k'dular._ [Je vous remercie]

\- Bon sang ! Grogna McCoy extrêmement mal à l'aise. Si vous pouviez vous taire quelques minutes tous les deux, tout ce Vulcain me porte sur le système!

Ce n'était pas tant la langue Vulcaine qui provoquait son malaise, mais sa propre empathie. Apprendre de façon aussi brutale qu'on ne reverrait jamais les siens ne pouvait être que bouleversant. La pauvre  _petite_  était visiblement en état de sidération. (même si elle n'avait plus l'âge d'être qualifiée de "petite") McCoy ne pensait pas que son impassible et insensible époux Vulcain serait capable de faire ce qu'il fallait pour la soutenir psychologiquement.

-...  _ni'droi'ik nar-tor._  Murmura Ève, embarrassée.

\- Excusez-moi. Lui traduisit Spock

-  _Es-kuzé mo-a_ ,  _Hassu'McCoy._  [Docteur McCoy] Répéta-t-elle en faisant un effort de prononciation.

Après coup, Spock dut réprimer son étonnement d'avoir  _instinctivement deviné_  le désir de Ève de prononcer ces mots en langue Standard. C'était la seconde fois qu'il réagissait ainsi pour l'aider.  
Un Vulcain se comportait de façon réfléchie et rationnelle, pas en se laissant mener par ses instincts. Il rationalisa cette réaction en l'imputant à leur  _Telsu'kash-naf_  [lien mental des époux]: il avait inconsciemment perçu les besoins de son épouse et y avait logiquement répondu, en époux attentif.  
Ou bien... était-il possible que sa demi-part Humaine soit entrée en résonance avec la psyché de son épouse, via leur _kash-naf_  [lien mental]? Ce qui lui permettait d'accéder à une meilleure compréhension de ces affects Humains? Il fallait qu'il étudie cette hypothèse dès que possible. Il n'aurait jamais pu anticiper que cette part de lui-même qu'il méprisait tant, puisse lui être d'une quelconque utilité un jour.

Le docteur bougonna des mots inintelligibles, et commença à analyser les mesures affichées sur la panneau au-dessus du lit. Puis, il prit un médicordeur*, le promena sur elle. Il en lut le résultat avec attention et sourit :  
\- Vous m'avez l'air en excellente santé! Se réjouit-il comme s'il lui annonçait la meilleure nouvelle de l'année, une façon comme une autre de tenter de rassurer cette jeune femme. Je vais vous prélever un peu de sang pour faire des analyses complémentaire, et ensuite promettez-moi que vous vous reposerez!

McCoy saisit un hypospray. Ève tendit docilement son bras. Il fit son prélèvement et se tourna vers Spock.

\- À votre tour. Ensuite, vous vous reposerez aussi. Ordonna-t-il

Spock n'émit aucune objection. En tant que scientifique, il comprenait et approuvait la démarche du Docteur. Il ressentait que son organisme avait encore un vif besoin de repos, et que son esprit requérait au moins une phase de méditation. Il prit place sur l'autre lit sans protester, ce qui étonna McCoy.  
Pour une fois, le médecin retint les commentaires sarcastiques qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il posa doucement sur Ève une couverture. Ce geste sembla la détendre un peu. Elle s'allongea plus confortablement sur la couchette.

-  _Itaren nash-veh k'dular._ [Je vous remercie]. Dit Ève avec reconnaissance.

\- De rien, de rien,  _mon petit_. Tachez de dormir un peu, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Répondit McCoy qui se sentait stupidement attendri. Je vais vous injecter un léger calmant pour vous aider à dormir.  
D'un regard impératif, il interdit à Jim d'intervenir. Spock approuva silencieusement son attitude protectrice.

Ève se sentait peu à peu rassurée par la bonté qui émanait de ce Docteur bourru et par la présence si calme et apaisante de Spock. Le calmant eut un effet immédiat sur elle, une bonne part de ses angoisses refluèrent. Exténuée par ses crises d'angoisses successives et épuisée par sa nuit avec Spock, elle ne tarda pas à s'assoupir.

Spock la regarda sombrer dans le sommeil, avec un grand soulagement. L'esprit de Ève s'apaisa et cessa de lui transmettre ses affects de stress.  
Les fluctuation aléatoires du hasard avaient fait que son épouse soit Humaine, et non pas Vulcaine comme planifié par ses parents. Il décréta qu'il allait lui falloir apprendre à composer avec les inévitables fluctuations émotionnelles de sa femme, aussi désagréables puissent-elles être. Tout d'abord en renforçant ses _Naph-fo-dan-lar_  [boucliers mentaux]. Ensuite en pratiquant de plus longues séances de  _Wh'tltri_  [méditation].  
Les Humains étaient émotifs, mais il se devait de pas porter de jugement sur cette faiblesse de leur nature profonde, qu'on lui avait tant appris à mépriser lors de son enfance sur Vulcain. Son devoir d'époux était de prendre soin d'elle et de l'accepter telle qu'elle était.  
Cependant, une fois que leur  _Telsu-kash-naf_  [liens mental marital] se serait équilibré, rien ne lui interdisait de lui proposer un enseignement de la gestion des émotions adapté à sa nature Humaine.

McCoy se tourna vers lui, et lut les mesures indiquées sur le panneau au dessus du lit.  
\- Incroyable! Il n'y a plus aucune trace de votre fièvre! Se réjouit-il, puis tempéra son enthousiasme par une pique: Tout est redevenu normal, enfin, pour un sang vert!

Était-ce de l'affection que Spock perçut dans le sarcasme de McCoy? Non, il devait juste être fatigué...

Les bras croisé, Jim avait assisté à la scène en silence. Il avait essayé de lire entre les lignes, de deviner si cette jeune femme ne leur cachait pas quelque chose, si elle leur avait menti. Il voulait la démasquer, comprendre de quelle façon elle avait pu manipuler son ami pour en obtenir sa protection, mais il ne trouva rien. Cela n'apaisa pas son inquiétude pour autant, bien au contraire. Par contre, il remarqua le regard intense de Spock sur elle, un regard... possessif ? Cela lui déplut profondément.  
Il sortit de la chambre avec le docteur.

ooo

\- Alors, Doc ?

\- Tous deux sont épuisés, mais en excellente santé. Quelques heures de repos et il seront en pleine forme! Je vais procéder à une analyse bactériologique et virale. En attendant, nous devons nous aussi rester en quarantaine.

\- Mais...? S'étonna Kirk qui ne comprenait pas

\- Nous sommes entrés dans une pièce où ils ont eu des rapports sexuels, Jim. Répliqua McCoy en haussant le ton. Qui sait les virus ou les bactéries qui pouvaient y avoir dans l'air ? Cette jeune femme peut être porteuse saine d'une maladie qui n'existe plus aujourd'hui. Celle-ci pourraient se révéler mortelle pour nous, qui n'avons plus les défenses immunitaires adéquates. Je vais nous faire une prise de sang. Je ne veux pas que vous sortiez d'ici avant que je n'ai fini!

\- Bones, je dois rejoindre la passerelle... Se cabra aussitôt Kirk

\- Jiiiim! Menaça McCoy. Vous l'avez confiée à Sulu. Ne m'obligez pas à vous suspendre de votre service !

Kirk soupira et s'avoua vaincu.

\- Votre bras.

\- Comment ? Protesta Kirk. Non. Voyons, Bones, est-ce bien nécessaire ? Votre sang devrait suffire non ?

\- Bon sang, Jim! S'agaça Bones. Comment pouvez-vous être aussi douillet? Dois-je vous rappeler le nombre de fois vous êtes revenu de vos mission gravement blessé et dans des états déplorables? Vous avez vu bien pire que ça! Ce n'est qu'un hypospray ! Je dois vérifier si nous n'avons pas été contaminés!

Kirk soupira et tendit  _courageusement_  son bras afin que le docteur lui fasse la prise de sang. Il serra les dents comme si on était en train de lui couper le bras à vif avec un couteau à la lame émoussée.* Il resta silencieux le temps du prélèvement

\- Cette jeune femme semble être Humaine. Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne parle que Vulcain ? S'interrogea Kirk en se frottant le bras.

\- Je l'ignore, Jim. Répondit McCoy qui était déjà affairé sur ses analyseurs bio-chimiques.

Kirk s'assit et se connecta à l'ordi du vaisseau :  
\- Elle a parlé de  _Frankesu_... non le traducteur a dit 'France'. Ordinateur, localisez la planète 'France'

\- ... aucune donnée disponible.

\- ...hum... ordinateur, croisez le mot 'france _'_ et la date _'1991'_

L'ordi mit un certain temps avant de répondre :  
-... date 1991 : ancienne façon propre aux Terriens de décompter les années, correspond à la date stellaire 9100.00. La France était un pays localisé sur la planète Terre.

\- Une Humaine, donc. Répéta Jim pour lui-même, avec inquiétude. Une Humaine du passé qui pourtant parle le Vulcain aussi naturellement que je parle le Standard. Pensez-vous qu'elle représente un danger pour Spock ?

\- Spock l'a dit lui-même devant nous, Jim, il n'a rien détecté de dangereux en elle. De plus, et il l'a aussi dit aussi plusieurs fois, cette jeune femme lui a sauvé la vie en accomplissant avec lui son bon sang de rituel de sauvages!

\- En ayant une relation sexuelle avec lui. Répliqua Kirk, acerbe. Voyons, Bones ! Ça ne vous semble pas louche? Ça non plus, je ne le comprends pas. Il nous a averti lui même qu'il serait très violent pendant sa crise, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était enfermé dans ses quartiers. Il aurait dû l'agresser. Mais aucun des deux ne porte de trace de coup ou de lutte.

\- Il y a eut une lutte. Le corrigea McCoy. Elle porte des contusions sur les bras, une marque de morsure sur le cou et Spock a des traces de griffures dans le dos et sur la poitrine. Je les ai soigné devant vous. Ne les avez-vous pas vues lorsqu'ils étaient encore nus sur le lit ?

Non, Kirk ne les avait pas vu, il avait été trop bouleversé de retrouver son ami en vie.

\- Ah, vous voyez bien ! Il y a quelque chose d'anormal !

\- Ève semble avoir totalement confiance en Spock. Renchérit McCoy. D'une façon ou d'une autre, quelque chose l'a aidé à se calmer, et "tout" s'est passé sans violence

\- Mais quoi? Quelle chose ? Comment a-t-elle pu faire cela ? Y aurait-il un but secret ?

McCoy ne répondit pas.  
Kirk se mit à réfléchir en arpentant la pièce. Il reprit :  
\- Elle prétend ne pas savoir comment elle est arrivée ici. Mais peut-être ment-elle ? Pourtant, Spock semble lui faire confiance...

Kirk prit le temps de réfléchir:  
\- ... il a dû avoir une fusion mentale avec elle. Comprit-il. Il doit savoir des choses que nous ignorons encore...

\- Bon sang, Jim, vous me rendez chèvre avec vos questions ! S'agaça McCoy en levant le nez de sa console. Cessez de tourner en rond et asseyez vous ! Ou bien je vous promets que je vous administre un tranquillisant! Vous leur poserez vos questions lorsqu'ils se réveilleront. Ils étaient si épuisés qu'ils se sont endormis après leurs examens avant même que nous ne sortions de la chambre... et... je vérifie rapidement... oui, leurs constantes sont stables.

Kirk s'assit en bougonnant. Il alluma le communicateur  
\- Passerelle, monsieur Sulu? Ici Kirk.

\- Sulu, Capitaine.

\- Ce n'est plus la peine de pousser autant les moteurs. Vous pouvez redescendre en distorsion de facteur six. Il n'y a plus d'urgence.

\- Aye, Capitaine.

\- Salle des moteurs, Scotty? Ici Kirk

\- Oui, Capitaine ?

\- Vous allez pouvoir un peu relâcher la pression. J'ai fait diminuer la vitesse en facteur six.

\- Tant mieux, les moteurs commençaient à souffrir. Vous avez trouvé où nous sommes ?

\- Toujours pas. Mais nous avons plus de temps à présent, il n'y a plus d'urgence. Nous avons de quoi fonctionner pendant trois ans.

\- Ouaip. Mais faut espérer tout de même qu'on soit rentrés chez nous avant.

\- Croisons les doigts. Kirk out.

Il prit l'un des pads de l'infirmerie et se connecta via l'ordi du vaisseau sur son bureau virtuel personnel. Il profita de son  _temps libre_  imposé pour mettre à jours ses dossiers en retard. De temps en temps, il levait les yeux sur McCoy. Celui-ci était penché sur ses analyses, il allait d'un appareil à un autre, prenait des notes son son pad, il semblait fasciné. Il ne prêtait même plus attention à lui.  
Jim avait du mal à se concentrer sur son propre travail, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette jeune inconnue, et, surtout, de s'inquiéter pour son ami.

\- Si je me souviens bien. Se rappela soudain Kirk. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle parlait Vulcain!

-... hum... ?

\- Elle semblait même sincèrement étonnée. Et Spock ne s'en était pas rendu compte non plus. Un esprit aussi attentif que le sien. Qu'a-t-elle bien pu lui faire pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas ?

Cependant, plus il y réfléchissait, et moins il trouvait de preuves objectives de se méfier de cette jeune femme, et cela l'agaçait. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi cela lui déplaisait autant de la savoir liée à  _son_  Officier en second... à son ami... son meilleur ami avec Bones

\- Elle a des défenses immunitaires fabuleuses ! S'exclama soudain McCoy, prouvant qu'il n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce que Jim venait de dire

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Je n'ai trouvé aucun élément pathogène. Vous allez pouvoir retourner sur le pont. C'est comme si elle avait subi une sorte de purification jusque dans ses moindres cellules. Ses chromosomes et son génome sont parfaits. Et ces défenses immunitaires ! J'en ai rarement vu d'aussi puissantes ! Elle n'aura besoin d'aucun de nos vaccins. Si elle accepte de me donner encore un peu plus de sang, je suis sûr qu'il y a là de quoi en créer de nouveaux! Un vrai don du ciel!

\- Fabuleux. Dit Kirk mollement.

\- ... oh... il n'y a pas que cela. Quel âge a-t-elle dit avoir ?

\- Vingt-cinq, pourquoi ?

.

ooo

 _Lorsque Spock et Ève se retrouveront seul, j'écrirai leurs dialogues directement en français,_  
_pour ne pas alourdir le récit, surtout lorsqu'ils ont de longues discussions._  
_Mais si cela vous tente, je peux en faire un chapitre à part, en Vulcain_

ooo

.

Ève revenait tout doucement à la réalité.  
Elle avait fait un rêve totalement surréaliste, avec un fort bel époux Vulcain...

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en reconnaissant l'infirmerie. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve. 276 ans... Elle était donc bien en... elle calcula rapidement, quelque part entre 2266 et 2267...

Elle eut une sueur froide.

Elle se répéta que le monde tel qu'elle l'avait connu n'existait plus, et qu'elle se retrouvait prise au piège d'un univers dont elle ignorait tout, au sein d'une culture dont elle ne savait rien, à parler une langue qu'elle n'avait jamais apprise... La panique la saisit, elle craqua : des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, son corps devint luminescent.

\- Pourquoi pleurez-vous? Demanda Spock de sa voix neutre

Ève ne l'avait pas vu, et pourtant elle ne sursauta pas, elle s'assit sur la couchette. Le Vulcain était debout, face à elle, totalement impassible, les mains dans le dos. Étrangement, cela avait quelque chose d'apaisant, comme un roc auquel se raccrocher au milieu d'un ouragan. Mais elle percevait nettement son étonnement qui n'était pourtant pas visible sur les traits de son visage. Cette sensation était à la fois insolite et agréable, comme si son esprit était connecté à celui de Spock. Elle chassa cette idée stupide. Elle respira profondément et, par pudeur, ravala son affliction avec difficulté.

\- Pardonnez-moi. C'est idiot. C'est comme si je ne comprenais que maintenant. Mes Parents sont morts et toutes les personnes que j'ai connues aussi. ... et puis... et puis j'ai si peur... ici, si ignorante de tout ce qui compose votre monde, si loin celui que j'ai connu...

Elle retint un sanglot haletant.  
\- Vous devez me trouver ridicule. Renifla-t-elle

\- Non. Votre réaction est Humaine.

Il avait dit  _Humaine_  comme d'autres auraient dit  _normale_.

Elle leva ses yeux remplis de larmes sur lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, on ne la jugeait pas. Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait être. Ce Commandant de vaisseau spatial, cet homme intelligent semblait même l'accepter telle qu'elle était.  
Ses émotions s'embrouillèrent : anxiété face à l'avenir, deuil de la perte de sa famille et de son monde, espoir d'enfin trouver sa place en cet univers mais en lequel elle n'osait croire...

Spock percevait le bouillonnement mental des affects négatifs de Ève. Sans parvenir à en appréhender la raison logique, Spock se rendait compte que cet état de détresse psychique de son épouse, lui déplaisait au plus haut point, mais il ignorait quoi faire pour l'apaiser.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous aider, mon épouse ?

Ève prit une grande respiration, il avait une voix si calme, si rassurante... alors, elle osa demander:  
\- Voudriez-vous me prendre dans vos bras ?

Spock n'aimait guère les contacts physiques, et les évitait autant que possible. Cependant, elle était son épouse. Une épouse Humaine avec des besoins propres à sa race. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra maladroitement contre lui. Par leur lien mental, il avait eu un aperçu sa peine. Grâce à son toucher télépathique, ce rapprochement lui transmit toute l'intensité et la disparité des émotions qu'elle ressentait en même temps. Il dut faire un effort de concentration pour retenir le frisson que cela provoqua en lui. Comment faisaient les Humains pour gérer une telle pagaille émotionnelle sans perdre la raison ? Il y avait là, même pour un Humain, de quoi avoir une surcharge mentale.

Il décréta cependant, au vu de l'intensité de toutes ces émotions, qu'elle savait relativement bien les canaliser et surtout les contenir. Il estima que cela était une très bonne chose, il allait certainement lui être possible de lui apprendre à mieux se contrôler.  
Elle posa la tête contre son épaule et sanglota doucement. Pris d'une subite inspiration, il posa son index et son majeur sur les siens en un  _ozh'esta._  Il constata avec soulagement l'immédiat réconfort que le baiser des époux procura à Ève : ses émotions refluèrent en intensité et ses larmes se tarirent peu à peu.  
Apaisée, elle s'éloigna de lui et lâcha sa main.

\- J'ai taché votre tunique. Dit-elle doucement. Excusez-moi!

\- Ce n'est qu'un composé d'eau, de sels minéraux et de chlorure de sodium. Cela ne provoque aucune tache sur les tissus

Elle ne put se retenir de sourire, croyant qu'il plaisantait :  
\- Vous êtes amusant ! Laissez-moi deviner. Vous êtes un scientifique ?

C'était bien la première fois qu'on le qualifiait ainsi, même Jim ou McCoy ne l'avaient jamais osé. Cependant, il ne protesta pas en disant que les Vulcain ne plaisantaient pas.  _Instinctivement_ (cette fois encore grâce à sa part Humaine?) il sut qu'elle avait voulu lui faire un compliment, et il ne voulait pas provoquer une nouvelle crise de surcharge émotionnelle.  
Il se contenta donc de répondre :  
\- Votre déduction est correcte.

Ève essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Son estomac émis un borborygme. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre en rougissant.  
\- Je suis désolée...

\- J'ignore si vous vous êtes alimentée, avant de vous matérialiser dans mes quartiers. Dans tous les cas, nous n'avons absorbé aucune nourriture depuis votre arrivée. Il y a 6.24 heures. Votre faim est logique.

\- Cela fait six heures et demi que je suis ici ? Seulement six heures ? S'étonna-t-elle. Comment avez-vous calculé cela ?

\- Avant l'arrivée du Capitaine et du Docteur, nous avons dormis 1.42 heures. Vous êtes arrivées 31 minutes avant notre accouplement lequel...

\- S'il vous plait! Supplia-t-elle vivement en rougissant davantage, à nouveau son corps émis une faible lumière. Je n'ai pas envie de le savoir!

\- Votre embarras n'est pas logique. Raisonna-t-il. Nous sommes des époux.

\- Oui. Mais... comment dire... Balbutia-t-elle en rougissant. Ça me gêne de parler de ça comme ça !

\- Et, comment voudriez-vous que nous en parlions? Demanda Spock calmement  
Était-ce une forme de cette irrationnelle pudeur Humaine qui mettait Ève aussi mal à l'aise?

Elle hésita longuement avant de répondre. Il attendit sans impatience, intéressé par la versatilité des expressions qui se succédaient sur son visage, et qu'il pouvait percevoir et décrypter grâce à leur lien mental : embarras, étonnement, crainte de gêner, peur d'être ridicule. D'ordinaire, il éprouvait une certaine difficulté à interpréter les subtilités des extériorisations émotionnelles Humaines... c'était à la fois désagréable et fascinant

C'est cette patience si naturelle qui donna suffisamment confiance à Ève pour trouver les mots. Elle balbutia :  
\- ...et bien...  _on parle_... d'étreinte... ou de faire l'amour... ça fait moins... euh... animal.

Elle croisa le regard neutre de Spock, mais le sentit dubitatif.

\- Pourquoi utiliser des mots, qui se différencient du sens réel?

\- Je trouve le mot accouplement bestial; l'étreinte est... humanoïde. Tenta d'expliquer Ève.

Spock comprit qu'elle avait évité de dire le mot Humain, cette délicatesse le toucha plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.  
\- Je comprends la logique de votre raisonnement. Concéda-t-il. Je n'emploierai plus ce terme pour désigner cet acte.

\- Merci, vous êtes gentil !

Spock se déplaça vers une tablette incrustée dans un mur et appuya sur un bouton. Un petit panneau s'ouvrit dans le mur. Il revint vers elle et lui tendit un grand verre d'eau

\- Cela calmera un peu votre faim

\- Merci!

Elle le but d'une traite, tandis qu'il faisait de même avec le sien. Elle posa son verre et sa peau recommença émettre de la lumière tandis que ses vieux démons revenaient encore la tourmenter:  
\- Vous êtes si gentil avec moi. Murmura-telle. Vous ne devez pas rester marié avec moi par obligation.

Spock fronça imperceptiblement un sourcil, décontenancé par ce retour subit et imprévisible de stress émotionnel, et par cette remarque inattendue à laquelle il ne savait quoi répondre. Il avait pourtant cru qu'elle avait accepté ce mariage.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, un Vulcain...

\- Oui, mais êtes-vous certains que vous ne le regretterez pas ? Insista-t-elle avec une réelle angoisse

\- Je ne vous comprends pas. Vos propos sont irrationnels. Dit Spock le plus doucement possible, pressentant à travers leur lien l'arrivée d'une seconde crise émotionnelle, encore plus violente que la précédente, ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix.

\- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, personne n'a jamais voulu de moi. Expliqua-t-elle simplement

\- Pour quelle raison ? Demanda Spock perplexe face à cet étrange aveux

Il la vit trembler et renforça ses boucliers mentaux. Son halo devint plus sombre, formant comme une sorte d'armure autour d'elle, et ce fut comme si un barrage s'était rompu. Elle parla avec un débit rapide, d'une voix étrangement vide, creuse et distanciée :  
\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que je suis différente. Mais quelle sorte de différence? Je n'ai jamais compris. Plus je suis gentille, et plus on me repousse. ...Toute ma vie...  _Ils_  appellent ça le harcèlement scolaire*... Les enfants sont cruels... les adolescents aussi... même les adultes... Peut-être que je suis stupide, ou maladroite, ou moche, ou désagréable sans le vouloir... ou bien que j'en fais trop, ou pas assez... je suis maladroite, je ne sais jamais comment être, comment me comporter... ou alors je suis d'une autre planète?

Spock resta parfaitement neutre et impassible, cependant il ne put retenir un sourcil de se relever un peu au fur et à mesure où elle parlait. Il n'y avait rien de logique dans l'explication qu'elle donnait de ce rejet. Elle n'était en rien différente des autres Humains de son espèce, mis à part cette faculté d'émettre de l'énergie électro-magnétique. Mais il savait qu'elle n'avait eu pas cette habileté lors de sa précédente vie sur Terre.  
Il avait connaissance de la théorie du bouc-émissaire*. Cette attitude qui conduisait une population donnée à rejeter et/ou harceler l'un de ses éléments, sans raison réellement objective, afin de renforcer la cohésion du groupe.

Elle conclut avec un sourire triste :  
\- ... alors, je comprendrai que vous puissiez avoir honte d'avoir épousé une fille sans intérêt comme moi...

Le harcèlement qu'elle avait subi avait parfaitement accompli son oeuvre dé-structurante. Spock n'avait jamais croisé d'Humain avec une estime de soi si déplorable, il la coupa dans son élan :  
\- ... d'une Humaine qui a fait preuve d'altruisme en sauvant la vie d'un Vulcain, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Trancha-t-il calmement. Nous avons partagé une fusion mentale lors de notre étreinte. J'y ai vu votre esprit, je n'y ai rien trouvé de rebutant, au contraire, il est fascinant.

Il y eut un silence. Spock ne lui avait pas mentit, elle le savait, intuitivement.

Avoir ainsi un accès aussi direct aux subtilités émotionnelles d'une psyché humaine était vraiment éprouvant, et mettait sa sérénité mentale à rude épreuve. Mais effectivement, c'était aussi une expérience fascinante. A nouveau, Spock songea que sa part Humaine devait contribuer à l'aider dans la compréhension de ces multiples affects.  
Spock comprit qu'il avait eu des propos adéquats : Ève avait rougit, sa lumière était redevenue plus blanche, presque scintillante. Il trouva cette réaction intrigante. Il déduisit que ces émanations lumineuses devaient être reliées à son état émotionnel.

\- Jamais, nul ne m'a fait de plus beau compliment! S'émut-elle

\- Je ne comprends pas cette larme.

\- Je crois que je suis un peu hyper-émotive !

Spock haussa un sourcil.  
Certes, Ève avait montré un large panel d'émotions négatives extrêmement violentes, certes elle avait eu ces crises de larmes, mais uniquement lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvé seuls tous les deux.  
A aucun moment elle n'avait laissé ces affects la déborder totalement, elle n'avait jamais cédé à la panique. Pas même la veille dans sa cabine, alors qu'il venait de l'agresser. Elle avait lutté et était toujours parvenue à conserver un raisonnement relativement rationnel. Compte tenu de sa situation, c'est à dire, seule, perdue dans un monde dont elle ignorait tout, et en ajoutant le facteur aggravant de cette néfaste mésestime de soi, il pouvait même avancer qu'elle faisait preuve d'une étonnante maîtrise comportementale, pour une Humaine. A nouveau, il songea qu'il aurait pu tomber plus mal.

Elle eut un gros soupir. Il pensa qu'elle avait enfin géré son trop plein émotionnel et qu'elle retrouvait son calme. Pour preuve, sa lumière s'atténuait lentement.

\- Ici, vous serez traitée avec respect. Vous vivrez selon vos propres valeurs et votre propre personnalité, sans vous soucier du jugement des autres. Vous vous pourrez vous parfaire jusqu'à atteindre un seuil d'excellence, d'intelligence et d'accomplissement qui vous permettra surmonter tous les problèmes et toutes les crises. *****

**ooo**

**à suivre  
** Alors que ses angoisses diminuaient, Ève parut prise par une inspiration subite. Ces mots sur le jugement des autres...

ooo

* * *

 

J'espère que les doutes de Ève ne vous ont pas ennuyés, et que Spock vous a paru crédible  
Avez-vous aimé?

 

* * *

_**Bidules scientifiques et et machins médicaux : médicordeur et hypospray** _

Je sais, normalement, le bidule médical de Bones, c'est un tricordeur.  
Mais je trouve pertinent de distinguer le tricordeur scientifique proprement-dit du petit-bidule-salière médical de Bones : ce sera donc un  _médicordeur_ , lequel est spécifiquement, bin, médical

Je sais, normalement, une injection par hypospray est censée être indolore,  
mais j'adore l'idée d'un Jim qui n'a peur de rien ni personne, sauf d'une piqûre "aïe!" d'hypospray ^^

Médicorder et tricorder :                                       hypospray 

 

_**ooo** _

**Harcèlement  
** Je sais que ce n'est pas un sujet rigolo, mais il me tient à cœur

**caractéristiques du harcèlement scolaire:**

La répétition : la violence est répétée, reproduite, réitérée sur une longue période rendant la vie de l'enfant infernale pendant des jours et des jours.  
une semaine, une année scolaire, ou toute une scolarité

Le rapport de domination est imposé de façon insistante. Il y a un abus de pouvoir, une prise de pouvoir d'un enfant sur un autre. L'agression se fait d'un élève plus « fort » contre un élève plus « faible » ou ayant des difficultés à se défendre dans cette situation ; ou d'un groupe contre un élève isolé considéré comme "différent" ; ou encore des plus âgés contre des plus jeunes.  
Il y a aussi un effet d'entrainement du groupe

L'intention de nuire : le «jeu» qui n'est pas au départ malveillant ou blessant, le devient lorsque le processus s'installe dans la durée. L'agresseur a l'intention délibérée de nuire même s'il prétexte presque toujours que c'est un «simple jeu», «c'est pour rire».  
C'est tellement amusant d'humilier une personne sans défense

L'isolement de la victime : la victime est souvent isolée, plus petite, faible physiquement ou psychiquement, et dans l'incapacité de se défendre...  
bien souvent, l'équipe éducative fait comme si elle ne voyait rien, ou ne se rend compte de rien...  
et tout le monde est choqué/ne comprend pas quand une victime tente de suicider...

<http://www.marionlamaintendue.com/le-harcelement-scolaire/>  
_Le harcèlement est une violence répétée, continue, sur une longue période, par une personne ou un groupe de personnes à l'égard d'une autre._  
Les attaques peuvent être verbales, physiques ou psychologiques.  
En France, environ un élève sur dix subi ce genre de violence au quotidien avec des séquelles et conséquences telles que lésions, marques corporelles issues de bagarres ou de jeux dangereux; ou moins visibles : difficultés de concentration, problèmes de sommeil, estime de soi qui s'affaiblit. L'enfant harcelé va s'isoler lentement car ses camarades ne le soutiennent pas, et les adultes sont peu présents.  
La culpabilité, la honte peuvent mener soit à un comportement social violent soit à un replis et un décrochage scolaire.

 **Adulte, la victime en souffre encore : il faut des années pour s'en remettre, et se reconstruire.** On se demande pourquoi, ce qu'on a fait pour  _mériter_  ça. Pire, on peut finir par trouver cela normal: penser qu'on est sans intérêt, se croire incapable de vivre en société, finir par fuir le contact social (si les autres ne veulent pas de vous, pourquoi se faire du mal en essayant d'aller vers eux pour se faire encore rejeter/moquer?)

 **Vous êtes victime ou témoin d'un harcèlement scolaire : appelez le 3020 appel gratuit  
** <http://www.nonauharcelement.education.gouv.fr/>

**.**

**Et en plus, cela peut arriver aussi au travail :**  
<http://www.juritravail.com/Actualite/harcelement-moral-sexuel-discrimination/Id/192591>  
Pour info  _"La définition juridique du Code pénal ... est sensiblement la même que celle qui existe dans le Code du travail (2) :_  
Ce sont des propos ou comportements répétés ayant pour objet ou pour effet une dégradation des conditions de travail susceptible de porter atteinte aux droits et à la dignité d'une personne, d'altérer la santé physique ou mentale de celle-ci ou de compromettre son avenir professionnel.  
Ces comportements sont punis de 2 ans d'emprisonnement et de 30.000 EUR d'amende"

**ooo**

**Théorie du bouc émissaire**  
<https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bouc_%C3%A9missaire>  
_"Un bouc émissaire est un individu, un groupe, une organisation, etc., choisi(e) pour endosser une responsabilité ou une faute pour laquelle il/elle est, totalement ou partiellement, innocent(e)._  
Le phénomène du bouc émissaire peut émaner de motivations multiples, délibérées (telles que l'évasion de responsabilité) ou inconscientes (telles que des mécanismes de défense internes).  
Par ailleurs, le processus peut se mettre en place entre deux personnes (e.g., un employé et son subalterne), entre des membres d'une même famille (e.g., un enfant pris pour bouc émissaire), entre les membres d'une organisation (e.g., les responsables d'une entreprise) ou à l'intérieur de tout autre groupe constitué. Outre cet aspect intragroupal, le phénomène peut également être intergroupal et s'observer alors entre des groupes différents (au sein d'un pays ou d'une société)..."

Mon exemple "préféré" de bouc émissaire : _"l'étranger qui vient manger le pain des français"  
_ vieux sketche toujours d'actualité : youtube(point)com/watch?v=ppzQ-dsdquI

**ooo**

_**le coin belles citations** _ ***** _  
Vous vivrez selon vos propres valeurs et votre propre personnalité, sans vous soucier du jugement des autres. Vous vous pourrez vous parfaire jusqu'à atteindre un seuil d'excellence, d'intelligence et d'accomplissement qui vous permettra surmonter tous les problèmes et toutes les crises._

**Ces mots de "mon" Spock sont inspirés par une magnifique lettre que Leonard Nimoy a écrit à une jeune métis afro-américaine, en 1968. Celle-ci avait demandé de l'aide à un magazine car elle faisait l'objet d'un rejet de la part des blancs aussi bien que des noirs :**

_".../... Spock a décidé qu'il devait vivre selon ses propres valeurs et sa personnalité. Il aurait tout fait pour se rendre meilleur. Il a décidé d'écouter cette petite voix à l'intérieur de lui, et non pas les gens qui l'entouraient._

_Il a remplacé l'idée de vouloir être aimé par l'idée d'accomplissement. Au lieu de vouloir être populaire, il a voulu être intelligent. Et au lieu d'être puissant, il a voulu être utile._

_Il s'est dit à lui même : « Tout le monde ne m'aimera pas. Mais ceux qui m'aimeront m'accepteront tel que que je suis. Je vais me parfaire jusqu'à atteindre un tel seuil d'excellence, d'intelligence et d'accomplissement que je pourrais surmonter tous les problèmes et toutes les crises. Je vais devenir tellement maître de mes capacités et puissances qu'il y aura une place pour moi. Des personnes de toutes les races auront besoin de moi et ne pourront se passer de moi.".../..._

J'ai posté sur Fanfiction cette lettre sous le titre "Lettre à une jeune métisse", en version originale et en français

                       

ooo

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir saoulés et vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre**

000


	6. Korsayan [Protection]

_Ha'ge_ _Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie II  _Snagel-lar_  [Rencontres]

* * *

 **Chapitre** **3 _Korsayan_  [Protection]**

****

**oOo**

Précédemment

\- Spock : " _Vous vivrez selon vos propres valeurs et votre propre personnalité, sans vous soucier du jugement des autres. Vous vous pourrez vous parfaire jusqu'à atteindre un seuil d'excellence, d'intelligence et d'accomplissement qui vous permettra surmonter tous les problèmes et toutes les crises._ "

**ooo**

 

Ève trouva cette phrase de Spock absolument magnifique d'espoir.  
Elle le regarda avec admiration. Oui, elle allait suivre son enseignement! Et, elle aussi, comme lui, elle allait atteindre un peu de cette sérénité dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Et peut-être parviendrait-elle à se découvrir un peu d'estime d'elle-même si elle réussissait ce pari...

Alors que ses angoisses refluaient, Ève fut prise par une inspiration subite. Ces mots sur le jugement des autres et le développement de soi... Cette infime tension qu'elle avait perçue en lui, cela avait été pourtant imperceptible mais...  
Son empathie toujours en éveil se mit à l'affût. Elle posa sur lui des yeux perçants qui se faisaient de plus en plus intense tandis que son esprit tournait à toute allure. Spock soutint son regard, impassible mais intrigué par l'accélération mentale qu'il percevait en elle  
Son halo rayonna soudain vers lui si vivement qu'il lui fallut toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas sursauter

- _Lorsque je vous ai avoué mon passé. J'ai senti... j'ai senti de vous... comme un écho... une douleur... vous m'avez si bien comprise, comme si... et ce que vous venez de me dire, c'est si._..

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et parut profondément émue par la révélation qui se faisait jour dans son esprit:  
_\- Vous aussi !_

_\- Pardon ?_

_\- Le harcèlement scolaire !_

Cette fois-ci, Spock haussa les deux sourcils, brièvement. Il fut totalement décontenancé pendant une fraction de seconde. Comment avait-elle pu déduire une telle information, alors qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé à quiconque ? Même s'il ne souhaitait pas en parler, il ne voulait pas lui mentir non plus. Elle était son épouse et, en tant que telle, il était légitime qu'elle soit informée de la vérité :  
_\- Ma mère est Humaine._  Expliqua-t-il sobrement, comme pour maintenir ces souvenirs désagréables à distance  
Elle avait eu suffisamment de finesse d'esprit pour inférer le harcèlement qu'il avait subi, il n'avait pas besoin de lui en dire plus.

Alors lui aussi!  
Il avait subit  _ça_!

Et pourtant, il était devenu si fort, si intelligent. Il était respecté, accepté. Il s'était fait des amis en les personnes de cet impressionnant Capitaine et de ce gentil Docteur. Elle regarda Spock avec une admiration redoublée dont il ne comprit pas la raison. En quoi le fait d'avoir été victime d'une forme d'intolérance était susceptible d'être admirable ?  
Le cœur de Ève se serrait à la pensée de tout ce qu'il avait dû subir

 _\- Trop humain pour les Vulcains, trop Vulcain pour les Humains._  Soupira-t-elle avec compassion.  _Ça n'en finira donc jamais? C'est encore le même problème pour les métis de cet univers..._

 _\- Je suis Vulcain!_  Insista Spock fermement.  _J'ai grandi sur Vulcain, j'ai reçu une éducation Vulcaine. Je suis votre époux Vulcain.  
_ Vulcain! Il n'avait rien d'Humain, il était Vulcain

Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas poursuivre la conversation sur ce thème. Ce passé était révolu, il était inutile et vain de l'évoquer. Spock tendit à Ève son index et son majeur, comme il avait vu son père le faire avec sa mère tant et tant de fois, pour détourner l'esprit de son épouse d'un désagréable sujet de conversation.  
Elle regarda sa main, sourit doucement et accepta le Ozh'esta. Elle caressa la pulpe de ses doigts avec les siens, et soupira de bien-être. Spock fut soulagé de constater que cette sorte de détournement mental fonctionnait aussi sur Ève, et retint précieusement cette information.

 _\- C'est incroyable comme c'est délicat et tendre et apaisant._  Murmura-t-elle avec émerveillement.  
Il y avait quelque chose d'indicible dans ce contact si simple

Elle émit à nouveau un soupir très doux et regarda leur deux mains, nimbées d'une lumière diaphane, puis fronça les sourcils.

_\- Si seulement je pouvais arrêter de m'éclairer à chaque émotion ! Ou au moins, apprendre à mieux gérer mes émotions. Ça m'éviterai de clignoter comme ça ou de dire des âneries sans réfléchir !_

Spock fut très satisfait que Ève lui demande ainsi son aide :  
_\- Si vous le souhaitez, je vous transmettrai les_ Savenan t'kau-bosh-Surak _[enseignements de Surak-Le-Sage]. Je peux vous initier aux_ Kya-shin _[techniques de maîtrise des émotion] de mon peuple en les adaptant à votre nature Humaine et vous guider dans l'acquisition d'un_ Arie'vo'ektaya _[équilibre émotionnel] grâce à la pratique de la_ Wh'ltry  _[Méditation]. Je vous montrerai aussi, si vous le souhaitez, comment édifier des_ Naph-fo-dan _[barrières mentales] pour protéger votre esprit de ses affects négatifs._

L'acquisition d'un  _Arie'vo'ektaya_ et l'élaboration de  _Naph-fo-dan,_  même imparfaits, étaient la garantie d'un mieux être pour son épouse. Avec comme corollaire envisageable, une diminution des transmissions via leur Kash-naf de ces éprouvantes fluctuations émotionnelles. Elle avait déjà prouvé, en ne cédant jamais à la panique, qu'elle avait déjà les bases suffisantes pour mettre en place un tel contrôle.

-  _C'est votre "Mahatma" Vulcain_  ? Demanda Ève  
Son admiration pour Spock faisait briller ses yeux.

_\- Pardon ?_

_\- Le Mahatma Gandhi* . C'est un homme a vécu sur Terre, en Inde, au début des année dix-neuf-cent quelque-chose..._  Expliqua Ève devenue volubile

Elle était emportée par une sorte d'exaltation passionnée, que Spock percevait très nettement via leur _Telsu'Kash-naf_. Comparés avec tous les affects négatifs précédents, celui-ci, bien qu'intense, lui sembla presque agréable. Ève émettait aussi une  _joyeuse_  lumière scintillante (comment une émission électro-magnétique pouvait être joyeuse, Spock ne se l'expliquait pas) Même sa voix avait changé, et elle reprenait à peine son souffle entre deux phrases... Spock trouva tout cela fascinant

 _\- ... Ce Grand Homme a permis à son peuple de gagner sa Liberté face à la colonisation des Anglais sans jamais user de violence. Cet homme prônait la Non-violence, la Tolérance, l'Humilité, l'Honnêteté, la Compassion et la Tempérance! Il disait que les hommes violents sont des hommes faibles et des lâches! Je me souviens de passages que j'ai lus dans mon bouquin de philosophie lorsque j'étais au lycée. Il disait_ "La haine tue toujours, l'Amour ne meurt jamais" _et que_ "La Non-Violence est la loi de notre espèce comme la violence est la loi de la brute" _. J'ai une grande admiration pour ses idées!_

Spock distingua immédiatement le mot  _Tempérance_ , sémantiquement si proche de  _T'san'at_  [contrôle des émotions]. Ce que cet Humain avait prôné ouvrait une voie possible vers une forme de Sagesse, accessible aux esprits Humains.

\- Pratiquez-vous ses principes ?

-  _J'essaie. C'est surtout que... vous allez me trouver naïvement stupide, je... je ne sens bien que dans l'Harmonie, et je trouve que tous ces principes y contribuent. Il n'y a pas d'Harmonie dans la haine ou la colère._

Décidément, ce qu'il découvrait de son épouse lui convenait de mieux en mieux. A sa façon Humaine, elle empruntait déjà une forme de la  _Tu-Surak_  [voie de Surak]

 _\- Il n'y a rien là qui soit stupide, mon épouse. Tempérance, Non-violence, Tolérance, Honnêteté, Humilité, Compassion, recherche de l'Harmonie sont de nobles aspirations. Pour une "fille sans intérêt" comme vous prétendez être, vous adhérez à des principes moraux élevés._  Approuva Spock sans montrer sa satisfaction. _Je ne peux que vous encourager dans cette voie qui correspond à un Idéal Humain Honorable..._

Ève rougit sous ce compliment auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Pour elle, tout cela allait de soi, elle en avait besoin pour être bien. Elle n'y avait jamais vu quoique ce soit d'élevé ou d'honorable. Spock était le premier à ne pas considérer cette gentillesse comme une marque de stupidité.

 _\- ..._ Kau-bosh-Surak _est le père de la Civilisation de mon Peuple._  Poursuivit Spock. _Il a vécu au quatrième siècle de l'ère Vulcaine. Il nous a enseigné sa philosophie basée sur la Logique, la Raison et le Contrôle des Émotions par la méditation. Seriez-vous intéressée par la découverte de sa Philosophie?_

 _\- Oh oui, j'ai vraiment très envie de lire ses Enseignements !_  S'enthousiasma Ève à nouveau. _Mais vos techniques de méditation et de contrôle mental, ce sont des techniques Vulcaines? Est-ce que cela marchera sur une Humaine comme moi?_

_\- Votre question est pertinente. Les cerveaux Humains et Vulcains fonctionnent en effet différemment. Cependant, ces enseignements pourraient tout de même vous être profitables._

Spock envisagea la question sous un aspect scientifique, une expérience toute simple était susceptible d'apporter une amorce de réponse à cette interrogation. Ses doigts n'avaient pas quitté ceux de Ève :  
_\- Que ressentez-vous lors de ce Ozh'esta ?_

Ève comprit le but de sa question, aussi, elle prit le temps de bien réfléchir avant de répondre:  
_\- Ça fait comme une ... très douce caresse mentale, oui, c'est ça, comme une chaleur douce dans mon esprit... c'est comme si... comment dire? Comme si je percevais une sorte de chaleur en provenance de votre esprit..._

Elle se sentit idiote de dire de telles choses, mais le furtif regard nettement approbateur de Spock fit taire son embarras:  
-  _Votre esprit est donc réceptif. Il est plausible que vous puissiez acquérir en partie ces techniques si je vous montre comment procéder lors de_  Kash-novlar _[fusions mentales]._

Ève hocha la tête. Elle n'appréhendait pas les  _Kash-novlar_. Intuitivement, elle  _savait_  qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, les yeux fermés. Elle craignait tant d'être ridicule en disant des bêtises, ou en réagissant de façon stupide, et surtout, de lui faire honte, lui qui était si posé et si intelligent. La perspective de parvenir à mieux se contrôler la rassurait.  
Il y eut une demi-minute de calme psychique et de silence que Spock apprécia à sa juste mesure. Mais l'esprit de Ève recommença à s'agiter :

_\- Je peux vous poser une question qui n'a rien à voir? Et si je suis trop indiscrète, pardonnez-moi à l'avance._

_\- Je vous écoute._  Répondit Spock imperceptiblement décontenancé

_\- Quand je suis arrivée, vous alliez vraiment très mal ?_

Mal était un terme imprécis, cependant il n'en fit pas la remarque et répondit simplement avec honnêteté:  
_\- Il me restait 3.50 heures avant que mon état ne soit létal._

 _\- Trois heures, cinquante minutes avant de mourir! Mais c'est horrible ! Mais il n'y a donc pas de traitement contre cette maladie ?_  S'alarma-t-elle.  _Elle peut revenir? Ou bien en êtes-vous guéri ?_

_\- Ce n'est pas une maladie. Il s'agit d'un archaïque processus de reproduction de mon espèce qui intervient tous les sept ans._

Spock remarqua avec un certain étonnement, qu'il ne montra pas, qu'il n'éprouvait aucune gène à lui avouer cela. Pourtant ce sujet était un tabou profondément inscrit dans la psyché de tout Vulcain. Évidemment, rationalisa-t-il aussitôt: elle était son épouse. Il était normal et logique de l'en informer, puisqu'elle aurait à y faire face dans sept ans.

_\- Mais alors, comment cela se passe-t-il normalement ?_

_\- S'il n'est pas déjà marié, chaque Vulcain doit retourner sur notre planète natale, dans le temple familial. Soit il procède à la cérémonie du Kal'i'farr [mariage] avec sa Ko-kugalsu [fiancée]. Soit il accomplit le Kal'i'fee [combat rituel], afin gagner sa Ko-kugalsu.  
_ Il préféra éviter de lui mentionner que ce combat était une lutte qui ne s'achevait qu'à la mort d'un des deux participants.

La tournure de la phrase sembla étrange à Ève, mais son esprit bloqua sur un mot  
\- Ko-kugalsu ?  _Vous êtes fiancé ?_

_\- Je l'étais. Elle ne nomme T'Pring_

_\- ... j'ai volé le fiancé d'une autre_. Balbutia Ève, honteuse

-  _En aucune façon._ Répliqua-t-il fermement pour faire taire l'irrationnelle culpabilité de Ève. _Le_ Kugalsu'kash-naf _[lien des fiancés] avec T'Pring a été rompu, quand notre vaisseau a été détourné dans cet espace spatio-temporel différente du notre. Nous n'avions aucun moyen de retourner sur Vulcain à temps. Un_ Kugalsu'kash-naf _s'est créé entre nous lors de notre première_  kash-nohv _[fusion mentale], et a été remplacé par le_ Telsu'kash-naf _[lien mental des époux], qui nous relie à présent. Ce Telsu'kash-naf s'est implanté dans nos psychés lors de notre_ Plathayan  _[première union physique dans le cadre d'un mariage]_

_\- Mais Miss T'Pring, cela va lui faire de la peine ?_

_\- Votre compassion est généreuse, mais inutile. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, les Vulcains se marient par devoir. De plus, je n'ai jamais revu T'Pring depuis nos_ Koon-ut-so'lik _[fiançailles], alors que nous avions sept ans. Elle est à présent libre de se lier à un Vulcain de son choix._

_\- Vous êtes sûr ?_

_\- À cent pour cent. Je ne sens plus aucun lien mental qui me relie à elle et cela est réciproque. Logiquement, elle doit avoir déduis que je suis mort, par conséquent..._

À nouveau l'estomac de Ève protesta sans discrétion  
_\- Oh non ! Je suis désolée._

Spock lui amena un second verre d'eau, et posa à nouveau ses doigts sur ceux de son épouse. Il percevait encore une certaine instabilité émotionnelle en elle, tout à fait compréhensible, mais parfaitement désagréable. Ce  _ozh'esta_  semblait l'apaiser, aussi usait-il de ce moyen pour l'aider à conserver son calme. Mais cette dénutrition pouvait avoir un effet aggravant sur les fluctuation émotionnelles de son épouse

_\- Il serait temps que le docteur revienne. Que vous puissiez vous sustenter._

_\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux rester au moins deux jours sans manger. Ça m'est arrivé une fois !_

Spock fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils et Ève rougit. Une fois de plus, elle avait parlé trop vite et sans réfléchir!

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le Docteur et le Capitaine. Kirk se crispa en voyant  _son_  Commandant si près de cette jeune femme, trop près à son goût, et surtout en apercevant leur  _ozh'esta_. Il ignorait ce que cela signifiait, mais cela lui déplaisait souverainement.  
Spock le constata mais n'en fit pas de remarque.  
McCoy posa le traducteur sur la tablette.

\- J'ai fini vos analyses. Vous êtes en parfaite santé. Tous les deux. Je n'ai trouvé aucun élément pathogène. Je lève la quarantaine.

\- Parfait. Approuva Spock.

\- Par contre, j'ai remarqué un résultat étonnant lors de l'analyse structurale de vos cellules, madame Spock.

-  _Vesht-tal-tor dular ta vesht-pavesh-tor ish-veh t'nash-veh? Heh sarlah nash-veh kwi-wilat ? Nam-tor nash-veh si-terrasu ha? Akansu ha? Rish-ha-vel ha?_  
[Vous avez découvert ce qui m'est arrivé? Et d'où je viens ? Je suis une extra-terrestre? Une alien ? Une hybride ?] Demanda Ève avec un espoir visible

McCoy parut désarçonné. Il ouvrit de grands yeux déconcerté :  
-...euh ... non. Vous êtes parfaitement Humaine. Par contre vos cellules indiquent un âge de 27 ans.

Ève ouvrit la bouche, mais ne put dire un mot. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure. Elle se rappela du sentiment d'étrangeté qu'elle avait ressenti en se regardant dans la glace. Elle en comprit soudain la raison.  
-  _Vokau nash-veh, i... Fa'za-gad. Ki-nesh-tor nash-veh isachya t'nash-veh. Mau mau pen.  
_ [Je me souviens, maintenant... Avant-hier, je me suis fait couper les cheveux. Très très court]

Elle prit une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui tombait sur les épaules, il était impossible qu'ils aient pu croître autant en moins de deux jours. En même temps, ceux-ci étaient trop courts pour des cheveux qui auraient poussés pendant deux ans. Elle sentit une angoisse monter en elle, remarqua que son corps recommençait à émettre une vive lumière sombre.  
Elle regarda Spock, qui était resté parfaitement impassible. Il ne semblait donc pas considérer cet élément comme quelque-chose d'alarmant. Alors, elle prit une grande respiration et parvint à se calmer, un peu.

-  _Vest-yen-tor nash-veh dah_ _tevun t'ha'kiv t'nash-veh !_  [j'ai oublié deux ans de ma vie] Constata-t-elle simplement, mais elle continua à émettre une lumière sombre

\- J'y pense. Dit soudain McCoy. Si ça se trouve, c'est peut-être nous qui avons été projeté dans le passé de votre époque, ou bien dans votre univers ! On pourrait vous ramener chez vous

Le lumière de Ève vira brusquement au blanc

-Si cet univers comporte son monde d'origine, comment expliquez-vous qu'aucune planète habitable n'ait été détectée par les déflecteurs depuis que nous somme arrivés? Répliqua Spock sèchement. De plus, si nous sommes dans le passé, dites-moi donc pourquoi l'ordi n'est pas capable de calculer où nous sommes? La configuration stellaire ne peut avoir autant changé en 251 années! La décharge électrostatique disruptive qui l'a déposée ici était probablement un effet retard suite à notre traversée de la fontaine blanche.

Spock s'était donné tant de mal à aider son épouse à accepter son sort, et voilà que ce Docteur lui donnait de faux espoirs en parlant de façon irréfléchie!

\- Merci pour votre cours, monsieur Spock! Rétorqua McCoy avec aigreur

Culpabilisée d'être indirectement la cause de ce conflit verbal, Ève se replia sur elle-même, sa lumière redevenant sombre et gagnant en intensité.

Kirk coupa la parole de son médecin, se désintéressant de la raison de leur prise de bec  
\- Une décharge-électrostatique-disruptive-à-effet-retard, Spock ?

\- C'est ce qui me semble le plus logique, Capitaine.

\- Je vois... Vous émettez toujours cette lumière. Comment faites-vous cela ?

Étonnée qu'il lui adresse la parole sans agressivité, Ève lâcha la main de Spock et se concentra. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour faire jaillir une sphère d'énergie dans sa paume.  
-  _Ken-tor nash-veh wi uf than nash-veh ish-veh ! Heh po ha?_  [je ne comprends toujours pas comment je fais ça. Et pourquoi?]

Fasciné, Kirk tendit la main vers cette lumière qui se diffusa en lui alors qu'il l'avait à peine frôlée. Un indescriptible sentiment de douceur le parcourut... contre lequel il eut toutes les peines du monde à résister.

\- Il semblerait que cette lumière soit une expression de ses émotions, et qu'elle ait un effet inhibiteur sur les pulsions agressives. Expliqua Spock qui avait observé le ressenti de son ami sur les traits de son visage. Une sorte de processus de protection.

\- Vous l'avez expérimenté, je suppose. Répliqua Jim un peu sèchement.

Ève rougit, mal à l'aise, comprenant parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion.

\- Exactement. Se contenta de répondre Spock toujours aussi impavide. Docteur, serait-il possible de nous procurer de quoi nous sustenter. Sinon, puisque la quarantaine est achevée, nous pourrions nous rendre au mess.

-  _K'sai-vel ?_  [Dans cette tenue ?] Balbutia Ève en sortant un pied nu de dessous la couverture

\- Christine ne va pas tarder à vous apporter une tenue à votre taille. Répondit McCoy. Mais auparavant, Madame Spock, il me reste un dernier détail à vérifier.

\- Quoi donc, Docteur ? Répondit Spock à sa place, imperceptiblement sur la défensive.

Seuls des amis proches comme McCoy et Kirk étaient à même percevoir cette possessivité rampante. Ils en furent étonnés. Mais Spock avait conservé son impassibilité. Le Docteur vint à coté de Spock, un large pad médical à la main.

\- Une éventuelle grossesse. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le rassura McCoy avant qu'elle n'ait que le temps de protester. Cette analyse n'est pas aussi invasive qu'en votre siècle. Cela va se faire au moyen de scan implanté sous votre couchette. Veuillez vous allonger et rester immobile.

Ève lui obéit mais attrapa et serra sa main dans celle de Spock, qui la laissa faire. Il haussa ses barrières mentales pour se protéger de l'anxiété bouillonnante de la jeune femme. Kirk fronça les sourcil dans un mécontentement muet.

McCoy et Spock se penchèrent sur le pad.

\- Pas de grossesse... cependant... les hormones sont... voilà qui est étonnant... prenez-vous un contraceptif ?

\- Votre question est illogique, Docteur. Répliqua Spock un peu sèchement. Mon épouse ne sait même pas par quel moyen elle est arrivée ici, ni n'avait prévu ce qu'il est advenu dans nos quartiers. Comment aurait-elle pu prévoir un contraceptif?

McCoy tiqua mais cette fois-ci, il évita la joute verbale pour ne pas effrayer la jeune femme. Ce docteur était si gentil que Eve répondit à sa question malgré l'intervention de Spock

-  _Rai. Ri vesht-yokul nash-veh ish-veh_  [non, je n'en prenais pas]  
Elle n'en n'avait jamais eu besoin, mais cela, le docteur n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Elle s'étonna elle-même de se retenir de le lui avouer.

Le scan se poursuivit jusqu'au cerveau. Kirk vit son Docteur afficher une expression inquiète et les sourcils de son Commandant se froncer.

\- Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda Kirk d'une voix autoritaire

\- Nous avons découvert deux corps étrangers dans la boite crânienne. Répondit sobrement Spock.

Sans y prêter attention, dans un mouvement réflexe, il resserra sa main autour de celle de son épouse dans un geste protecteur. Elle respira profondément mais, grâce à ce geste de Spock, elle réussit à ne pas paniquer.

-  _Nam-tor ish-veh ek'man-fam ?_  [C'est dangereux ?] Parvint-elle à dire calmement  
Elle eut la sensation de percevoir une sorte... d'approbation en provenance de l'esprit de Spock.

\- Le premier corps se trouve entre votre hypothalamus et votre hypophyse*. Expliqua McCoy. Il semblerait... oui, c'est cela... il provoque une inhibition de l'ovulation.

\- Cette technologie contraceptive est fascinante! Dit Spock. Elle est extrêmement avancée.

\- Souhaitez-vous que nous tentions de l'extraire ? Demanda le Docteur

-  _Ri man-tor ish-veh t'pon tor kan-bu !_  [Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir un bébé!] Répondit Ève sans réfléchir.

Elle ne voulait pas d'enfant, en tout cas, pas maintenant. Spock ne broncha pas, au contraire, il trouva cette attitude logique et raisonnable au vu des incertitudes liées à leur dérive en un univers inconnu. Cependant, une fois de retour dans leur univers et leur mission achevée, il envisageait sérieusement fonder une famille, comme tout Vulcain marié.

-  _Nam-tor ish-veh folaya pohkaya_  [C'est une réponse rationnelle] Approuva-t-il.

\- Comme vous le voulez. Il faudra venir passer régulièrement des analyses afin de vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'effet délétère sur votre encéphale et votre santé en général

-  _Ha, Hassu._  [Oui, Docteur]

\- Voyons le second corps étranger...

Le temps d'analyse fut plus long. McCoy semblait perplexe.

\- Vous permettez, docteur ? Demanda Spock

Le médecin lui tendit le pad sur lequel Spock pianota :  
\- Un traqueur.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda McCoy.

\- Affirmatif.

-  _Dah-tevun t'ha'kiv t'nash-veh tevik!_  ... _dah-numo-val, rim weh-abru-ek'mishan._..  _Ni... kupi-Nam-tor nash-veh torekan tal'spolek !..._  
[Deux ans de ma vie disparus... deux puces électroniques, avec technologie supérieure... Donc... je pourrais être le résultat d'une expérience scientifique!] Déduisit soudain Ève en essayant de ne pas céder à la panique.  
Nam-tor ish-veh nash vi tefu t'nash-veh nash'ta'hal ! [C'est ça qui m'a donné cette lumière !]

La main de Spock se serra autour de la sienne, fermement, faisant taire tout début de crise d'angoisse.

-  _Vi'kla-min._  [En effet] Confirma Spock impassible, qui ne put se retenir de rajouter:  _Hi,_   _Nam-tor dular Qom'i Adun'a_ t'nash-veh _fa'kanok-vei._  [Cependant, vous êtes avant tout  _mon_  épouse Humaine]

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait insisté sur le pronom possessif. Ève se sentit rassurée par la réaction de Spock, qui voyait en elle un Être Humain et non pas un cobaye, ou une anomalie. Elle était rassurée par cette façon qu'il avait de systématiquement dire ou faire ce qu'il fallait pour la tranquilliser

\- Enlevez-lui cette puce. Ordonna Kirk, vaguement agacé par la déclaration de Spock. Et analysez-là.

\- Elle est placée au centre de l'encéphale. Répliqua McCoy. Il serait moins dangereux de la détruire au micro-laser.

\- Alors, détruisez-la. Dit Spock avec une certaine autorité.

\- Je vous trouve bien possessif, monsieur Spock. Remarqua McCoy

\- Les Vulcains ne sont pas possessifs. Répliqua Spock un peu froidement.

\- À d'autres mais pas à moi, Spock! Répliqua le médecin. Je vous connais bien! Et là je vous affirme que vous vous comportez comme un mari jaloux et sur-protecteur !

Ève ouvrit de grand yeux surpris. Ils venaient juste de faire connaissance. Il y avait du respect entre eux, mais ils n'étaient pas amoureux. Pourquoi serait-il possessif vis à vis d'elle?

Spock parut offensé pendant une demi-seconde. Il concéda cependant :  
\- Les époux Vulcains sont territoriaux.

\- Ce n'est en effet pas du tout la même chose. Railla Kirk.

\- Vous lui ôtez ce traqueur ? Insista Spock

\- Je vais chercher le matériel.

Une fois le traqueur scanné, analysé, cartographié et photographié sous toutes ses coutures, il fut rapidement détruit, sans douleur.  
McCoy resta cependant penché sur son écran. Il poursuivait l'analyse de cette puce contraceptive, à la technologie nettement plus complexe que le traqueur, et il semblait fasciné. Son esprit de scientifique anticipait déjà toutes les applications possibles dans les pathologies du système nerveux central, sans parler de la nouvelle forme de libération que cela allait apporter aux femmes...

Allongée et attentive, Ève laissait son regard passer de Spock à Kirk. Elle aussi, elle était fascinée. Le Vulcain restait implacablement impassible. Mais, avec un peu de concentration, elle pouvait percevoir, malgré son strict contrôle émotionnel, les infimes nuances de ses affects à travers ce qu'il appelait leur lien mental d'époux. Quant au Capitaine, même s'il affichait une calme assurance, elle pouvait distinguer la versatilité de ses émotions dans ses yeux expressifs.

\- Avons-nous de nouvelles informations concernant notre localisation spatiale, Capitaine ?

\- Non, Commandant. Rien de nouveau. C'est pour vous annoncer cette mauvaise nouvelle que j'étais venu à l'infirmerie en pensant vous y trouver.

Il y avait une sorte de reproche dans sa voix. Jim Kirk était le premier Humain avant Ève pour lequel Spock était parvenu à décoder et discerner certaines émotions. Il avait été son tout premier  _T'hai'la_ [ami]  
Spock constata que Kirk s'était beaucoup inquiété pour lui. Le Vulcain fit cependant comme si il ne l'avait pas perçu. Compte tenu de la gravité de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait la veille, il était logique que Kirk se soit tracassé pour lui, aussi bien en tant que Capitaine vis à vis de son second, qu'en tant que  _T'hai'la_. Depuis le début de leur mission, ils s'étaient souvent protégés ou sauvés l'un l'autre face aux dangers rencontrés. Mais il n'y avait actuellement plus aucune raison d'éprouver d'appréhension.

\- J'ai recouvré l'intégralité de mon intégrité mentale et physique, Capitaine. Déclara-t-il. Étant donné notre situation incertaine, il est indispensable que je reprenne mon poste au plus vite.

\- C'est en effet souhaitable. Acquiesça Kirk avec un grand sourire satisfait qui semblait dire  _"enfin une bonne nouvelle"_

\- Cependant, il est un fait important que je me dois de soumettre à votre attention.

\- Ah... Répondit Kirk, vaguement inquiet, dont le sourire se fana. Je vous écoute.

\- Lorsque mon épouse est apparue dans mes quartiers, mes fonctions vitales étaient en déclin rapide. Précisa Spock en guise d'introduction.

\- En d'autres termes, vous étiez mourant. Traduisit Kirk à contre cœur. Et...?  
Il se renfrogna. Il lui déplaisait souverainement d'évoquer une possible mort de Spock. Tout comme cela le contrariait vivement de penser que ce n'était pas lui qui avait sauvé la vie de son ami mais cette jeune femme venue d'on ne sait où.

\- Selon nos traditions, Poursuivit Spock calmement. Suite à un mariage scellé lors d'un  _Pon Farr_ , les époux sont soumis au  _Pon nala-kaunshaya'es telik,_  le temps d'attachement conjugal fusionnel. Les époux doivent rester une semaine enfermés dans la maison-matrimoniale, et ne pas se quitter.*

\- Un euphémismes Vulcain pour parler de lune de miel ? Se força à sourire Kirk

\- Une lune, Capitaine ?  
Les Humains et leurs métaphores irrationnelles...

\- Bref. Et donc ?

\- Lorsque le rituel intervient lors des dernières heures du  _Pon Farr_ , comme cela fut le cas pour moi, cette nécessité pour les époux de rester ensemble en permanence est accentuée, sous peine de séquelles psychiques irréversibles.*

Ève se retint au dernier moment de dire à Spock à quel point elle était désolée de lui imposer une telle contrainte : interrompre la conversation de ces deux hommes eut été impoli. Ève prit alors conscience que son problème était de parler bien trop vite et sans réfléchir quand elle était en confiance, et elle avait déjà toute confiance en Spock.

\- Si je comprends bien, vous devez rester ensemble quoique vous fassiez. Dit Kirk en essayant vainement de cacher son mécontentement.

Spock remarqua la contrariété de son Capitaine. Cependant il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de cette contrainte à la fois physique et psychique qui s'imposait à son épouse et lui, ils n'avaient tout simplement pas le choix. Il espérait que Jim finirait par le comprendre et s'en accommoder, de la même façon qu'il avait toujours accepté son ami Vulcain tel qu'il était.

\- Exactement, Capitaine. Nous ne pouvons rester séparés l'un de l'autre que pendant au maximum 10.03 minutes

McCoy écoutait la discussion en silence et leva le nez de sa console. Il retint son commentaire ironique, par respect pour cette pauvre petite qui allait devoir subir cette contrainte de se retrouvée collée en permanence à cet impassible Gobelin. Elle lui semblait d'ailleurs plutôt mal à l'aise, comme si elle se sentait de trop et ne savait pas où se cacher. L'attitude hostile de Jim devait y être pour beaucoup

\- Donc, il faudra que je lui fasse installer un poste à coté de vous sur la passerelle. Grommela Kirk à contre-cœur. Pour combien de temps ?

\- Au minimum 35 jours, et 6.32 heures.

\- Ah... je vois. Et dans le cas contraire ? Tenta Kirk.

\- Mes capacités mentales seraient affaiblies d'au moins 53.3589%. Nous ne pouvons nous le permettre.

Kirk soupira, il n'avait donc pas le chois, s'il voulait avoir à nouveau Spock à ses coté, que d'accepter celle de son épouse aussi ...  
... son... épouse...?

Jim tilta soudain :  
\- Ce mariage, sur quelle base légale s'appuie-t-il ? Demanda-t-il soudain

**ooo**

**...à suivre**

donc, prochainement, mariage  _romantique_  
Spoiler : il n'y aura ni robe à froufrou, ni demoiselles d'honneur en pâmoison, ni lancés de confettis  
:3

Prenez le temps de me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, je réponds à tous les commentaires !

ooo

 

* * *

**ooo**

***Le coin histoire Terrienne:** **Gandhi** ,  
de lui, j'ai juste lu  _"Tous les hommes sont frères",_ il y a longtemps, et ce petit bouquin m'a profondément marquée...

Son enseignement est étrangement proche de celui de Surak  
Vous en trouverez, si ça vous intéresse, un petit résumé dans "Enseignement de Surak à destination des Humains" que j'ai publié sur ce site

 *** Google est mon ami :**[Je suis mort.com Gandhi](http://www.jesuismort.com/biographie_celebrite_chercher/biographie-gandhi-592.php)   
_"Gandhi était un guide spirituel et homme politique indien né le 2 octobre 1869 en Inde (à Porbandar) et mort assassiné en Inde (à Delhi) le 30 janvier 1948 à l'âge de 78 ans.  
__Il travailla beaucoup pour l'indépendance de l'Inde en proposant aux indiens de s'opposer aux colons par la "satyagraha" : désobéissance civile basée sur la non-violence._

 _Cette idéologie fut reprise plus tard par d'autres personnalités comme le_ Dalaï Lama, Martin Luther King ou Nelson Mandela. _  
A sa mort en 1948, Gandhi devint le Père de la Nation en Inde et sa date d'anniversaire (le 2 octobre) est désormais fête nationale dans son pays (et Journée internationale de la non-violence par l'ONU depuis 2007)._

_Gandhi a reçu de son vivant plusieurs noms et surnoms comme Mahatma Gandhi (signifiant "Gandhi la Grande âme"), Gandhiji ou Bapu ("Père")..."_

Quelques citations que Ève devrait méditer :

       

**ooo**

**Hypophyse et cycle ovulatoire**  
[gynandco.fr les-hormones-du-cycle-menstruel](http://www.gynandco.fr/les-hormones-du-cycle-menstruel/)  
_"L'hypothalamus_  
_Cette structure au cœur du cerveau agit comme un régulateur pour de nombreuses fonctions vitales (faim, soif, température…), mais aussi sur les émotions et sur les comportements sexuels_  
_Elle assure également la liaison entre le système nerveux autonome, c'est-à-dire les fonctions biologiques « automatiques », et le système endocrinien, responsable de la production des hormones._  
_L'hypophyse_  
_À la base de l'hypothalamus se trouve une petite glande endocrine, l'hypophyse_  
_Sa partie antérieure, l'adénohypophyse, joue un rôle essentiel dans le cycle menstruel en sécrétant deux hormones spécifiques appelées gonadotrophines..._

**_ooo_ **

*  **Le coin** _ **"bienvenu dans mon délire"**_  ( et ce n'est que le début) **:  
**_**Pon nala-kaunshaya'es telik** ,_ le temps d'attachement marital fusionnel : cette obligation pour les époux de rester plus ou moins longtemps ensemble en fonction de l'avancement/la gravité de l'état du  _Pon Farr_  de l'époux, et ne pas se séparer sous peine de dégâts psychiques, est pure invention de ma part...

uniquement pour embêter Jim, et compliquer la vie de Spock & Ève

niark niark niark :3  
(sadique, moi? Meuh non)

**ooo**


	7. Bosh-go-tav kal'i'farr [Mariage légal]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie 2  _Snagel-lar_  [Rencontres]

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 - _Bosh-go-tav kal'i'farr_ ** ****  
[Mariage légal]** **

**oOo**

****

 --

Précédemment :  
Kirk soupira, il n'avait donc pas le chois, s'il voulait avoir à nouveau Spock à ses coté, que d'accepter celle de son épouse aussi ...son... épouse...?  
Il tilta soudain :  
-Ce mariage, sur quelle base légale s'appuie-t-il ? Demanda-t-il soudain

 

**ooo**

Spock ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
De retour sur Vulcain, il lui suffirait de faire attester l'existence de leurs  _Telsu'kash-naf_  [lien mental des époux] par l'intermédiaire d'un  _Hakausu_  [guérisseur], pour que celui-ci soit acté. Seul l'accomplissement de l'accouplement rituel permettait la conception de tels liens psychiques.  
La femelle risquait sa vie lors du  _Pon Farr_  du mâle (même si les morts étaient rares, de nos jours). En contrepartie, le devoir du mâle était de veiller sur elle, et leurs enfants.  
Bien sûr, il était plus que probable qu'il aurait à justifier de sa conduite auprès de Sarek, son Père. Cependant, son _Kugalsu-kash-naf_  ayant été rompu avec son T'Pring, il n'avait guère eu le chois. Son Père lui-même ne pourrait lui en faire le reproche. Les atavismes du  _Pon farr_  avaient décidé à sa place. Spock comptait bien assumer ses actes jusqu'au bout.

Ève était donc son épouse, et il était hors de question de remettre ce fait en cause. Cependant, tant que cela n'était pas légalisé de façon officielle auprès des instances concernées de la Fédération des Planètes Unies, Ève restait considérée comme célibataire, mais surtout apatride, donc vulnérable...  
Il se reprocha mentalement d'avoir autant manqué d'objectivité.

\- Je vous remercie de me signaler cette faille administrative, Capitaine. Aussi, je vous serai reconnaissant de procéder à notre union légale immédiatement !

Kirk ouvrit brièvement de grands yeux. Il y tenait donc tant que cela, à cette femme pour vouloir se marier avec elle si vite? Aurait-il des ...  _sentiments_  pour elle ? Lui, le Vulcain qui avait toujours clamé sa non-émotionalité ? ! Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible, pas Spock! Spock ne  _pouvait_  pas être  _amoureux!_

\- Pour quelles raisons tenez-vous tant à accélérer ainsi les choses ? Demanda Kirk en tentant vainement de rester le plus neutre possible. Vous pouvez déjà vivre ensemble, rien ne vous y oblige.

\- De part l'accomplissement du  _rituel_ , Ève  _est_   _mon_  épouse, Capitaine. Expliqua Spock avec un sérieux troublant. Telles sont les lois de mon Peuple. Mon devoir est par conséquent de veiller sur elle, de m'assurer de sa sécurité. Cette protection est d'autant plus indispensable que mon épouse est apatride et ne peut donc fournir nul extrait de naissance ou preuve de nationalité. Le phénomène électro-magnétique dont elle fait l'objet est susceptible d'attiser des convoitises malsaines. N'importe quelle nation est en droit de la réclamer afin de pratiquer sur elle des expérimentations scientifiques dans le but de comprendre l'origine de ces manifestations.

Spock perçut nettement le pic d'anxiété de Ève à l'évocation de cette possibilité. C'était désagréable, mais il n'avait d'autre chois que de faire comprendre la gravité de la situation au Capitaine.

McCoy hocha la tête d'approbation :  
\- Pour une fois, je comprends et j'approuve le raisonnement logique de Spock. Déclara-t-il.  
Le Vulcain avait toujours été une personne qui assumait scrupuleusement ses responsabilités. Il était plus que probable que Spock ferait de son mieux pour assurer le bien-être de son épouse, certes à sa façon Vulcaine, mais avec du respect vis à vis d'elle. Cette solution était la seule possible, aucun d'eux n'avait le pouvoir d'offrir à Ève la nationalité terrienne.  
McCoy se promit cependant de les garder à l'œil tous les deux, et s'il le fallait, il était tout à fait volontaire pour donner des conseils à ce satané Gobelin impassible.  
D'un point de vue plus scientifique, il se devait d'avouer que lui-même était fasciné par cet inexplicable phénomène lumineux qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré, mais tous les scientifiques n'avaient pas son éthique morale.

Spock posa sur McCoy un regard indéchiffrable et Kirk des yeux assassins, comme s'il l'avait trahi.

\- Ce mariage est la seul chose logique à faire afin d'assurer sa protection. Poursuivait Spock fermement. La légalisation de ce mariage auprès des instances de Starfleet confirmera sa nationalité Vulcaine. Celle-ci lui a légitimement été attribuée lors de l'accomplissement du rituel qui nous a lié. Ève bénéficiera ainsi officiellement de la protection de mon peuple. Car selon ses lois, une épouse Vulcaine est la propriété de son époux.

\- Ah ça, on ne fait pas mieux en terme de déclaration romantique ! Railla McCoy sans cacher son indignation. Une spécificité Vulcaine, je suppose. Ça doit lui donner drôlement envie de vous épouser, pardon, de  _devenir votre propriété_ , à  _notre_  petite Ève. Entre ce mariage logique et l'obligation de rester collée à vous en permanence, votre fiancée a vraiment  _beaucoup trop de chance!_

Ève s'assit sur la couchette et posa sur le médecin un regard étonné. Spock l'avait toujours considérée avec respect, comme un être Humain autonome, pas comme une possession. Mais McCoy ne pouvait le savoir. Une réelle tendresse perçait à travers la bougonnerie de cet homme. Elle se sentie touchée par son empathie et lui adressa un timide sourire.

Spock se contenta de répliquer un peu sèchement:  
\- Vous avez une façon  _très Humaine_  de résumer la situation, Docteur. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué précédemment, Ève est  _déjà mon_  épouse. Il ne s'agit donc pas d'une déclaration romantique, mais d'assurer sa sécurité en effectuant les démarches officielles exigées par la réglementation de Starfleet

\- Oui, merci  _monsieur_  Spock pour cette précision  _si_  indispensable : cette petite est déjà  _votre_  épouse, j'avais parfaitement saisi le concept la centième fois que vous l'avez dit, mais ce n'est pas une raison de parler de propriété de...

Kirk coupa la parole à McCoy:  
\- Mais enfin! S'écria-t-il avec indignation. Aucun de vous deux ne se pose la question de savoir comment et pourquoi cette femme a atterri dans notre vaisseau? Ça ne peut pas être le fait du hasard! Nous avons été détournés de notre route au pire moment, et voilà qu'elle apparaît dans votre cabine pile à temps pour vous sauver la vie!

Ève pâlit en ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés.  
Si elle avait eu ne serait-ce qu'une miette de confiance en elle, elle aurait tenté de se défendre, tenté de lui expliquer qu'elle ne voulait faire de mal à personne. Elle aurait aimé être capable de lui dire qu'elle ne prendrait pas de place, qu'elle se ferait toute petite pour ne gêner personne... Mais toutes ses années d'humiliations lui avaient hélas appris à se taire pour ne pas exciter davantage le sadisme de ses harceleurs.

Et puis, surtout, ce Capitaine avait raison! Elle se mit à avoir peur de ce qu'elle pouvait être devenue sans le savoir, pendant ces deux années perdues. Elle recommença à émettre une lumière sombre. Le Capitaine avait si horriblement raison. Spock lui-même ne pouvait pas réfuter ce raisonnement, la logique du Capitaine était inattaquable.

\- Il y a un moyen de vérifier que mon épouse n'a aucune mauvaise intention. Répondit Spock calmement

Il se tourna vers elle:  
-  _Nar-tor dular ra pstha nach-veh va'ashiv_   _tam'a t'dular ha ?_ [Acceptez-vous que sonde à nouveau votre esprit?]

-  _Ha! Ha! Pstha'uh tam'a t'nach-veh! Nah-tor dular ra dungi-afer dular ra vest-pavesh nash-vel t'nash-veh ?_  
[Oui! Oui! Sondez mon esprit! Vous pensez que vous pourrez trouver ce qui m'est arrivé ?]

Il y avait un poignant désespoir dans sa voix. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré Ève, pendant une fraction de seconde, Kirk éprouva de la culpabilité et une forme de compassion. Il se durcit : il  _devait_  de savoir la vérité, ne serait-ce que pour la sécurité de son équipage.

-  _Nam-tor ish-veh yesik'es_ [C'est une probabilité]. Répondit Spock, imperturbable

Elle le regarda avec espoir puis ferma les yeux. Spock posa les doigts sur son visage:  
-  _Katra t'nash-veh svi'dular, Katra t'dular svi'nash-veh_  [Mon esprit dans le vôtre, votre esprit dans le mien]

L'esprit de Ève s'ouvrit à lui, sans lui opposer aucune résistance, avec une sorte d'empressement suppliant, et une absolue confiance.  
Il chercha des pensées ou des projets malfaisants et n'en trouva aucun, il chercha des secrets enfouis dans son inconscient et ne trouva que des souvenirs douloureux.  
Elle lui montra ses dernières heures sur terre avant que l'éclair blanc ne l'emporte, juste avant qu'elle ne se réveille dans ses quartiers, et entre les deux, il n'y avait rien... absolument rien.  
Il n'y avait que cette lumière douce et ce désir éperdu d'aimer et d'être aimée, cet immense manque de confiance en soi qui inhibait sa volonté, ce rêve qui lui semblait si inaccessible de ne plus être repoussée, d'être acceptée, de ne plus être seule...

Cette vulnérabilité amplifia son instinct de protection d'époux-mâle Vulcain sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience, et augmenta sa "territorialité" vis à vis d'elle. Tel était aussi l'un des rôles du  _Telsu'kash-naf_  [lien mental des époux], afin de permettre au mâle à avoir un comportement adapté aux besoins de sa femelle. Spock raffermit donc sa résolution de veiller sur elle, d'être le meilleur époux possible. Certes, il ne pouvait pas lui donner de l'amour, un Vulcain n'éprouvait pas ce genre d'affect. Mais il pouvait lui faire comprendre qu'il la respectait, la protégerait, que sa compagnie lui était satisfaisante... il pouvait l'aider à acquérir une meilleure confiance en elle...

Il rompit doucement la fusion et se rendit compte que cela avait augmenté l'intensité de leur  _Telsu'kash-naf..._

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé qui soit de nature compromettante. Déclara Spock fermement. Je n'avais rien trouvé non plus que lors de notre première fusion. Son esprit ne recèle aucune perniciosité. Je n'ai détecté aucune séquelle d'un éventuel effacement mémoriel. Mon épouse ne sait pas plus que nous les raisons de sa téléportation à bord.

-  _Ri vest-pavesh dular nirsh-vel ?_ [vous n'avez rien trouvé ?] Demanda Ève extrêmement déçue, et contenant ses larmes à grand peine.  _Ri vest-afer dular uf he po vest-tehkau nash-veh la'? He uf vest-nazh nash-veh nash ha'ge ?_  [Vous n'avez pas découvert comment et pourquoi je suis apparue ici, et comment j'ai acquis cette lumière ?]

-  _Ri nam-tor nash-ro'fori vipladau'es svi vokaya k'dular_ [ces informations ne sont pas enregistrées en votre mémoire]

Ève ne put réprimer un tremblement tant elle était désappointée, sa déception était plus que visible sur chacun des traits de son visage. A nouveau, Kirk réprima un pincement de culpabilité.

-  _Ri nam-tor ish-veh duv-tor, ri gap_  [il n'y a aucune zone d'ombre, ni lacune] Ajouta Spock pour tenter d'apaiser cet affect négatif.

Ève avait du mal à le croire, aussi, il insista pour tenter de la tranquilliser:  
_\- Vest-enem-tor ri-vel s'vokaya t'dular,_   _Ri-ek'es nam-tor ish-veh ek'rasahkos svi'tam'a_  
[Rien n'a été effacé de votre mémoire, il n'y a absolument rien de malfaisant dans votre esprit]  
...bien au contraire, songea-t-il pour lui-même. Il n'avait jamais rencontré d'esprit structuré comme le sien.

\- Et vos chromosomes et vos gènes sont en tout point parfaits! Renchérit McCoy pour la rassurer à son tour. Vous ne risquez pas de vous transformer en monstre. Et si Spock n'a rien trouvé, croyez-moi, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver. Spock est un scientifique amoureux des détails...

Mais cela ne calma pas l'angoisse qui montait crescendo en elle:  
-  _Hi, tar-tor Ang-jmizn yeht'es. Vun ish-veh ma utvau..._ [Mais, le Capitaine dit vrai, il doit bien y avoir une raison...]

Kirk posa sur elle un regard étonné. Pourquoi ne tentait-elle pas de se défendre?

Spock sentait monter en elle une nouvelle crise émotionnelle, il devait absolument empêcher cela. Il reprit sa main, la serra et lui coupa la parole :  
_\- Ri nam'uh kwes, Adun'a t'nash-veh. Dungi-tal etek teretuhr._  [Soyez sans crainte, mon épouse. Nous le découvrirons ensemble]

Elle sentit la force protectrice de son esprit venir  _étreindre_  et apaiser le sien. Spock était un homme si intelligent et si fort. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Si lui n'avait pas peur, alors elle ne devait pas avoir de crainte non plus. Elle respira profondément et lui fit un timide sourire.

\- Bien. Reprit McCoy pour tenter lui aussi de détourner la petite de ses angoisses. Et si nous en revenions à ce mariage  _si romantique?_

\- Il faut attendre les 3 jours de vérifications légales. Contra Kirk  
Il voulait absolument reculer l'inévitable et donner une chance à Spock de réfléchir à cette décision trop hâtive à son goût, comme s'il n'avait pas écouté un mot des explications de son ami, ni pris en compte cette vérification.

\- Jim! S'agaça McCoy. Quel risque y a-t-il pour que cette petite et Spock soient consanguins? Même si, au pire, ses parents sont les ancêtres de la mère de Spock, en plus de deux cents ans, les gènes ont eu le temps d'être dilués et brassés. Et en plus, la moitié des gènes de Spock sont Vulcains!

\- Il vous faut au moins un témoin. Ergota Kirk, à nouveau bien décidé à lui compliquer la tache

\- Docteur, me ferez-vous l'honneur d'acceptez d'être notre témoin ? Réagit Spock au tac-au-tac

Les railleries du Docteur lui avait fait comprendre que lui aussi souhaitait protéger son épouse. La réaction de celui-ci lui donna raison: McCoy se redressa avec fierté. Contrairement à Kirk, il n'éprouvait aucune animosité vis à vis d'elle.

\- Ce sera pour moi un honneur, Monsieur Spock. Répondit-il. D'être votre témoin et de mettre cette petite à l'abri des rapaces.

Ève posa sur lui des yeux reconnaissants et il lui répondit par un sourire bienveillant

\- Bon, vous avez gagné! Soupira Kirk, Vous ne me laissez pas le chois. Je vais chercher les documents officiels.

Il sortit de la chambre à grand pas. S'il avait pu claquer la porte, il l'aurait fait, mais celle-ci était coulissante...

Spock leva les yeux vers Ève dont il avait perçu une nouvelle émotion qui allait croissant. Un affect qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier.  
Elle paraissait troublée et émettait une lumière pulsante. Elle semblait avoir prit conscience de quelque-chose et cela l'affectait. Était-ce le fait qu'il n'avait trouvé aucune réponse en sondant son esprit ? Était-ce l'attitude de Jim ? Était-ce ce mariage ?

-  _Saudau dular daun, Adun'a t'nash-veh._  [Vous semblez affectée, mon épouse]

-  _Rai, Ri man-tor ish-veh vel-fam._  [Non, Ce n'est rien] Mentit-elle en rougissant

-  _Dungi-aitlu dular klee'fah nash-afsakaya-Kal'i'farr ha ?_  [Souhaiteriez-vous refuser ce mariage légal?] Demanda-t-il sans parvenir à maîtriser totalement la froideur de sa voix

Mais cela ne troubla pas Ève. Elle comprenait parfaitement combien un refus de sa part pourrait être humiliant, alors qu'il avait tant insisté auprès du Capitaine pour officialiser cette union.  
- _Rai ! Ri fai-tor nash-veh uf itaren t'dular na'nash-rau-nol nufau dular t'nash-veh !_  [Non ! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour cette protection que vous m'offrez.] Répondit-elle la voix vibrante d'une reconnaissance que Spock sentit pulser à travers leur  _Kash-naf_

Spock prit conscience de l'irritation qu'il avait éprouvée au moment où celle-ci disparut. Ce  _Pon Farr_  avait vraiment affaibli la qualité de son _T'san'at_  [contrôle des émotions], il allait falloir qu'il fasse de plus longues séances de méditation pour le remettre en place correctement.  
-  _Vesht-var-tor nash-veh t'dular. Nam-tor etek kwon-pok telek-lar !_  [Je vous l'ai dit, nous sommes déjà des époux] Insista-t-il calmement, plus pour lui-même que pour elle, comme pour réaffirmer sa "propriété"

Ève ne lui avait pas révélé la raison de son trouble émotionnel, et déjà, son esprit avait retrouvé son calme. Spock renonça momentanément à en connaître la raison. Ève lui avait déjà avoué suffisamment de ses pensées et surtout de ses émotions pour qu'il n'éprouve aucun désir de recommencer à subir ces éprouvantes tempêtes via leur  _Kash-naf._

\- Voyons Spock, et si cette demoiselle était simplement émue à l'idée de se marier, comme n'importe quelle jeune fiancée ? Intervint McCoy avec un sourire tendrement narquois. Et avec un fiancé pareil, on la comprend!

Ève lui adressa cette fois-ci un joli sourire amusé, Spock leva un sourcil et accepta cette pique du médecin qui avait réussi à gagner la confiance de Ève et surtout il était parvenu à achever de la déstresser.

Kirk revint peu de temps après être parti, des papiers et un pad dans les mains. Il avait revêtu son costume de cérémonie. Il désapprouvait ce mariage, cependant, il voulait faire honneur à son ami. Il pouvait au moins faire cela pour lui au nom de leur amitié. Il se força à sourire et y parvint.

\- Bien. Allons-y. Dit-il de sa voix ferme de Capitaine. Nous sommes réunis en ces lieux afin de procéder à la célébration de l'union maritale entre mademoiselle Ève Dupuis et monsieur Spock S'chn t'Gai. Conformément à nos lois, je vous informe des obligations maritales auxquelles vous acceptez de vous soumettre. Premièrement: Les époux se doivent mutuellement respect, fidélité, secours et assistance ; Secondement: Les époux assurent ensemble la direction morale et matérielle de la famille. Ils pourvoient à l'éducation des enfants et préparent leur avenir ; Troisièmement: Les époux s'obligent mutuellement à une communauté de vie. L'échange mutuel des consentements, et la signature de ce document fera acte d'acceptation de ces contraintes

Spock tendit ses doigts vers son épouse-fiancée afin qu'ils partagent un ohz'esta :  
- _Nash-veh, Spohkh S'chn T'Gay Xtmprsqzntwlfb, nem-tor nash-veh t'dular,_ Ève Dupuis _, na'Adun'a t'nash-veh._  [Moi, Spohkh S'chn T'Gay Xtmprsqzntwlfb, je vous prends, Ève Dupuis, comme mon Épouse.]  
Il se pencha sur le document et y appliqua sa signature, en Vulcain

-  _Nash-veh,_ Ève Dupuis _, nar-tor nash-veh t'dular, Spohkh S'chn T'Gay Xtmprsqzntwlfb, na'Adun t'nash-veh._  [Moi, Ève Dupuis, je vous accepte, Spohkh S'chn T'Gay Xtmprsqzntwlfb, comme mon Époux.]  
Elle apposa sa signature, en Vulcain aussi, à coté de celle de Spock

\- Moi, Leonard McCoy, je déclare être le témoin de ce mariage, et je n'y oppose nulle objection.  
Il signa à son tour, en Standard. C'était le mariage le plus bizarre auquel il ait jamais assisté, et il se sentait étrangement ému

\- Au nom des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare Mari et Femme. Conclut Kirk en essayant d'avoir une voix heureuse pour son ami.  
Il n'eut cependant pas le cœur de dire le traditionnel " _vous pouvez embrasser la mariée"_

\- Toutes mes félicitations, Spock. Parvint-il à dire cependant de façon formelle. Je vous laisse, je dois retourner sur la passerelle

Spock se contenta de hocher la tête avec approbation (le devoir d'un Capitaine avait la priorité sur le reste) et Kirk sortit rapidement.  
Kirk avait besoin de retrouver  _sa_  passerelle, ce lieu familier, pour commencer à digérer ce mariage... Il n'était pas homme à ruminer le passé. Il allait s'adapter à cette nouvelle situation, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

\- J'espère que vous serez heureuse tout de même avec  _votre_  impassible Vulcain. Ajouta McCoy en souriant. Je dois y aller aussi...

- _Itaren nash-veh, Hassu McCoy_  [ je vous remercie, Docteur McCoy] Répondit Ève.

 

 

L'infirmière Christine Chapel revint comme promis avec une tenue complète de rechange. Elle avait vu Spock arriver en portant cette jeune femme. À présent, il ne semblait plus vouloir la quitter. Cela l'intriguait beaucoup. Le traducteur fonctionnait toujours.

-  _Sanu, Kup fun-tor dular t'dular ?_  [S'il vous plait, Voudriez-vous vous retourner ?]

- _Nam-tor ish-veh olozhika Qom'i ko'tevan ha ?_  [Est-ce la logique de la pudeur féminine Humaine ?] Se souvint-il en lui tournant le dos

-  _Ha. Itaren nash-veh_  [Oui, je vous remercie]

Elle ne fut pas longue à s'habiller  
-  _Ri nam-tor manelu ?_  [il n'y a pas de pantalon ?] S'étonna Ève après avoir enfilé les vêtements.

Spock se retourna. Le réplicateur 3D avait édité une tenue parfaitement à sa taille, et cela lui allait correctement, et même nettement mieux que la trop large tunique qu'il lui avait prêtée.

-  _Nam-to ish-veh pakharteyek-tonavau kosular, Adun'a t'nash-veh._  [C'est la tenue réglementaire des femmes, mon épouse] Expliqua Spock sans la quitter des yeux

Miss Chapel retint une exclamation de stupeur quand le traducteur fit son office. Elle était son épouse? Cette jeune femme timide? Depuis quand monsieur Spock était-il marié? Elle sentit son cœur se figer. Elle avait toujours eu de tendres sentiments pour Spock. Elle se tourna, et fit mine de vérifier un pad sur la table. Elle ne devait surtout pas pleurer, pas maintenant. Elle savait l'absolue loyauté de monsieur Spock. Elle devait accepter son chois.  
Cependant, Miss Chapel n'éprouva aucune rancune vis à vis de sa rivale, car telle n'était pas sa nature. Elle se recomposa un visage neutre et revint vers eux, parfaitement aimable. Ce soir, elle allait certainement verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais pour le moment, elle resterait strictement professionnelle, et aussi aimable que possible. Embarrassée par sa tenue, Ève ne remarqua pas sa tristesse

-  _Nam-tor ish-veh pakharteyek do gla-tor sih-veh ne'malanu t'nash-veh ?_  [C'est réglementaire que l'on voit ma culotte?] S'étonnait-elle, choquée

Spock haussa un demi-sourcil. Il n'avait jamais envisagé cet uniforme sous cet angle particulier. Cependant, avec un peu de recul, il se souvenait de la direction que prenait le regard de Kirk lorsque passait des femelles à son goût. Cette réaction de son épouse lui permettait de concevoir que cela puisse mettre une femme mal à l'aise.

L'infirmière Christine eut un petit sourire malgré sa peine, elle aussi trouvait ces robes trop courtes.  
\- Je vais retourner au réplicateur de vêtements, et vous faire confectionner des leggins.

- _Mau lesek !_  [Merci beaucoup]

Ève tira sur le bas de sa tunique qui lui arrivait à peine en haut des cuisses. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et Spock dans la chambre.  
- _C'est vraiment trop court ! Par contre la couleur est jolie, c'est un beige très tendre, presque corail._

_\- Comme vous n'êtes pas membre de Starfleet, il est inconcevable que votre tenue ait les couleurs réglementaires._

_\- C'est à dire ?_

_\- Rouge pour les techniciens, personnels de communication et de sécurité; bleu pour le personnel scientifique et médical; jaune ou vert pour les chargés d'opération comme le Capitaine, les diplomates et les pilote_ s*.

- _On se croirait à l'armée._

_\- Starfleet est une organisation para-militaire au service de la paix._

_\- Ça existe, ça ? Armée et paix, ça résonne un peu comme un oxymore, non ?_

- _Je vous le concède. Cependant Starfleet maintient la paix dans l'univers connu et joue un rôle d'arbitre lors des conflits. Notre vaisseau a été envoyé pour une mission de cinq ans, pendant laquelle nous devons explorer l'univers non connu, découvrir et prendre pacifiquement contact avec de nouvelles civilisations, dont l'avancé technologique permet de sceller des alliances._

_\- Ça doit être passionnant !_

_\- Cela peut se révéler fascinant, en effet._

Christine revint avec le leggins.

 

 

Pour permettre à Ève de prendre un premier repas tranquillement, ils retournèrent dans les quartiers de Spock. Il lui montra le fonctionnement du réplicateur alimentaire.

 _\- Ce menus a été établi par le docteur spécialement pour vous_. Ajouta-t-il

_\- C'est gentil à lui._

Ève était sincèrement reconnaissante. Elle prit une bouchée et parut surprise:  
_\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

Spock traduisit l'étiquette sur le plateau:  
_\- Steak, haricots vert, pomme de terre._

 _\- C'est un steak, ce machin rouge sans goût ?  
_ Flûte! A présent qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux et qu'elle se sentait en confiance, voilà qu'elle recommençait à parler sans réfléchir. Spock haussa un demi sourcil, il ne comprenait pas la raison de son malaise.

_\- Excusez-moi, c'est impoli, je n'aurai pas dû..._

_\- Les membres de l'équipage se plaignent aussi du médiocre goût de ces aliments. Ceux-ci sont produits par le réplicateur alimentaire, de façon à ce que ce soit le plus identique possible à la nourriture répliquée, tant au niveau des apports nutritionnels qu'au niveau gustatif._

_\- Il n'a jamais vu un steak de sa vie votre réplicateur! Ça y ressemble vaguement, mais on sent bien que c'est artificiel. Mais je suppose qu'au bout d'un certain temps, on s'y habitue !_  
Et zut! Comme encouragée par la bienveillance de Spock, elle le faisait encore! On lui offrait de la nourriture, et elle, elle la critiquait avec ingratitude

Mais Spock ne parut pas lui en tenir rigueur, au contraire :  
_\- Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vous mettrai en contact avec l'équipe de la maintenance, afin que vous les aidiez à ajuster les paramètres gustatifs. L'affinement de ces réglages profiteront ensuite à tout l'équipage._

 _\- Si je peux aider, ce sera avec plaisir ! Je suis très gourmande !_  S'enthousiasma aussitôt Ève.

Spock fut satisfait de sa réponse. Si son épouse se sentait utile, cela pouvait l'aider à mieux s'intégrer au sein des membres du personnel.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence paisible, presque serein.  
Ève se sentait protégée par la force tranquille de Spock. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'était pas seule, elle se sentait acceptée et soutenue. Elle ne se souciait pas du lendemain puisque Spock était là pour veiller sur elle, il le lui avait promis, elle lui faisait aveuglément confiance.  
Elle n'avait pas peur du silence. Sans en avoir conscience, elle arborait un calme sourire.  
Spock apprécia vivement ce moment de quiétude après toutes les tempêtes émotionnelles qu'il avait essuyées. Lui non plus n'éprouvait pas le besoin de meubler le silence avec de futiles bavardages. L'apaisement confiant qu'il percevait d'elle via leur lien était même agréable.

A la fin du repas, Spock lui tendit une tablette:  
_\- Ce pad est destiné à votre usage exclusif. Je vous en montrerai le fonctionnement. Vous y trouverez les rudiments de base afin d'apprendre le Standard qui est parlé par l'ensemble des membres de la Fédération des Planètes Unies. Vous pourrez aussi découvrir l'Histoire de cette Fédération, l'Histoire de Vulcain, ainsi que les enseignements de Surak-le-Sage. Je mettrais à jour les données au fur et à mesure de votre progression._

 _\- Oh, merci! C'est gentil!_  S'exclama Ève.

 _\- Il est simplement de mon_ Gu-vam t'telsu  _[devoir d'époux] que de vous aider à vous adapter à ce monde._  Répondit-il impassiblement

_\- C'est gentil quand même. Et on peut aussi faire des photographies avec cette tablette?_

_\- Ce n'est pas prévu sur cet appareil. Pour quelle raison souhaiteriez-vous pouvoir faire des photographies ?_

_\- J'avais un téléphone portable quand je vivais sur Terre, et je prenais beaucoup de photo !_

_\- Je comprends, il s'agit d'une forme de divertissement._ Comprit-il. _Souhaitez-vous que je le paramètre en conséquence?_  
Il était sain que son épouse puisse disposer d'un loisir pour contribuer à son épanouissement. De plus, celui-ci lui permettrait d'exprimer son irrationalité Humaine.

_\- Oh oui! Ce serait tellement super!_

_\- Il y a déjà un capteur d'image et de son. Je vais le reprogrammer._

Ève lui rendit le pad. Spock fit glisser une sorte de broche sur la table, tandis qu'il pianotait sur le pad.

_\- Et vous accrocherez ceci sur votre uniforme, il s'agit d'un mini-traducteur universel portatif_

_\- Oh merci! Répéta Ève avec reconnaissance_  
Elle se dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance d'être "tombée" sur un époux aussi prévenant et intelligent.

Spock perçut son sentiment et se contenta de hocher la tête, satisfait d'être considéré comme un bon époux. Il prit donc le temps de lui montrer le fonctionnement général du pad, puis, impassiblement, se laissa photographier de bonne grâce, pour lui permettre d'apprendre le fonctionnement de cette option.

 

 

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent sur la passerelle pour le quart de l'après-midi, le Capitaine décida de procéder rapidement à des présentations.  
Cette fois-ci, il parvint à masquer totalement sa réprobation. L'équipage n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. De plus, ce qui était fait, était fait, il lui fallait passer à autre chose et aller de l'avant. Kirk avait toujours eu de grandes capacités d'adaptation. Mais il se réservait le droit d'en reparler avec Spock plus tard, en tête à tête, quand son  _ponlalak..._  son _ponlanak..._ (Bones avait raison, les Vulcains avaient vraiment une langue imprononçable!) -bref- son _truc-chose_  fusionnel des époux aura pris fin. Cela laissait à Spock le temps de prendre du recul face à cette situation ahurissante. Peut-être que cet entêtement à vouloir à épouser officiellement cette femme était l'un des derniers échos de son  _Pon Farr_. Jim l'impétueux savait aussi être patient lorsqu'il le fallait.  
Pour le moment, il allait faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur...

\- Mesdames, messieurs, je vous prie de m'accorder votre attention. Voici Ève, l'épouse de Monsieur Spock. Elle a été téléportée sur notre vaisseau la nuit dernière. Elle prendra place à coté du Commandant pendant quelques temps. Dit-il comme s'il n'y avait là rien de plus normal.  
Le ton ferme de sa voix ne permettait aucune réplique, aucune question.

Malgré leur étonnement, aucun des membres de l'équipage ne se permit d'émettre de commentaire qui aurait remis en cause l'autorité du Capitaine.  
Cette Humaine rougissante et visiblement plus que timide, l'épouse du Commandant ? Quand et comment était-elle arrivée sur ce vaisseau, alors qu'ils étaient perdus au milieu de nulle part ? Le Capitaine n'avait pas spécifié ses qualifications, qu'allait donc être le rôle de cette femme sur la passerelle? De plus, la couleur de son uniforme n'était pas réglementaire.  
Uhura remarqua cependant le leggins noir. Elle se dit que cela mettait vraiment la tenue en valeur et qu'elle allait certainement faire de même dès le lendemain.

Mal à l'aise, Ève s'assit à son siège, à moins d'un mètre de Spock. Elle se fit toute petite, et posa son pad sur la tablette de l'ordinateur, tandis que Spock, imperturbable, se penchait sur sa console, comme à son habitude.  
Elle mit une oreillette et se concentra sur son ordi portable. Elle était très concentrée, visiblement, elle effectuait un travail important. Chacun se remit à la tache sans plus lui accorder d'importance. Sentant que les regards intrigués ne pesaient plus sur elle, Ève parvint à se détendre. Et puis, les informations que Spock avaient mises à sa disposition étaient si passionnantes qu'elle en oublia presque où elle se trouvait...

 

**ooo**

**à suivre...  
** L'Enterprise était toujours perdue dans un univers inconnu. On procédait donc à la photographie tri-dimensionnelle de l'espace environnant...

et l'énergique Capitaine Kirk s'ennuie à mourir...  
Franchement, à quoi bon être paumés dans cet univers inconnu, si c'est pour qu'il ne s'y passe absolument RIEN?! 

 

* * *

 Avez-vous apprécié de chapitre ?

Au fur et à mesure que je l'ai écrit et retravaillé, Bones est devenu de plus en plus paternel. D'ailleurs, dans la série, il est incapable de ne pas apporter son aide à une personne en détresse. Et si en plus, cette jeune femme en détresse se retrouve "coincée" avec l'exaspérant impassible et gobelin...

* * *

 ***le coin détail de vocabulaire**  
il y a plusieurs mots pour dire le mots époux - mari - femme dans le [Vulcan Langage Dictionnary](http://www.starbase-10.de/vld/)

Adun : époux, mari  
Adun'a : épouse, femme

telsu époux (forme neutre) que l'on peut décliner en : Sa-telsu époux, Ko-telsu : épouse  
telik (adjectif) (être)marié, conjugal

en toute partialité, je vais utiliser Adun et Adun'a (que je trouve plus joli) pour mari et femme  
et telik/telsu dans les cas où le terme est plus général ou utilisé dans sa forme neutre

 

**ooo**

 

 **Un article sympa sur l'évolution des uniformes Startrekiens au fil des différentes séries Télé et films  
** [teleobs.nouvelobs.com](http://teleobs.nouvelobs.com/actualites/20160831.OBS7193/50-ans-de-star-trek-comment-l-uniforme-est-devenu-iconique.html)

**"50 ans de "Star Trek" : comment l'uniforme est devenu iconique"**

****

  
_"Du rouge, du bleu et du doré bien pétants.  
_ _C'est ainsi que la saga définit les uniformes de l'équipage de Starfleet dans la série "Star Trek" en 1966. On les doit au costumier William Ware Theiss, chargé d'interpréter la vision de la Fédération des planètes unies de Gene Roddenberry, le créateur de la série. "Roddenberry voulait que les vêtements soient simples, sans poches", expliquent Paula M. Block et Terry J. Erdmann, auteurs de "Star Trek Costumes: Five Decades of Fashion from the Final Frontier" (Insight Editions)._

 _"Roddenberry voulait limiter les parallèles avec les militaires, puisque le fonctionnement du vaisseau dans la série n'était que partiellement militaire"_  
_"En conséquence, Theiss a conçu les uniformes Starfleet comme des vêtements à l'apparence non militaire, consistant en une tunique simple, une paire de bottes et un pantalon noir serré. Un petit galon doré sur les manches désigne le rang et la couleur de l'uniforme indique le service assigné à chaque membre de l'équipage."...  
_ _"Les couleurs de ces uniformes ont été choisies pour des raisons purement techniques. Theiss et les producteurs voulaient trouver trois couleurs qui seraient assez différentes les unes des autres pour être distinguées sur les écrans en noir et blanc (qui étaient toujours utilisés dans de nombreux foyers), mais aussi des couleurs assez vives pour les nouveaux téléviseurs couleur."_

 _"Theiss choisit le bleu (pour le personnel scientifique), le rouge (ingénierie et services généraux) et le vert (commandement). Citron vert, pour être exact – et non pas doré, comme le pensent beaucoup de gens, ajoutent Paula M. Block et Terry J. Erdmann. La couleur du commandement apparaissait dorée en raison de l'éclairage choisi lors du tournage et du type de pellicule utilisée."  
_ _A noter que porter un pull rouge n'augure rien de bon. Les redshirts deviennent un archétype, celui du personnage parachuté dans une série et qui meurt rapidement._

_Les femmes ont un uniforme qui diffère, comme le soulignent les deux experts : "Initialement, elles portaient également des pantalons, mais après les deux pilotes de la série, on leur a imposé des mini-jupes, ce qui devient la signature du lieutenant Uhura."_

**ooo**


	8. Hau-ov t'natyan [La somme des différences]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie II  _Snagel-lar_  [Rencontres]

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - _Hau-ov t'natyan_  
[La somme des différences]**

**oOo**

**\--**

Précédemment

Mal à l'aise, Ève s'assit à son siège, à moins d'un mètre de Spock. Elle se fit toute petite, et posa son pad sur la tablette de l'ordinateur, tandis que Spock, imperturbable, se penchait sur sa console, comme d'habitude.  
Elle mit une oreillette et se concentra sur son ordi portable... Chacun se remit à la tache sans plus lui accorder d'importance.

**ooo**

L'Enterprise était toujours aussi perdu dans cet univers totalement inconnu. On procédait donc à la photographie tri-dimensionnelle de l'espace environnant afin de récolter un maximum de données et de les croiser avec celles de l'ordi principal... dans l'espoir illusoire de trouver une route qui les ramènerait chez eux... mais il fallait bien tenter quelque-chose  
C'était un travail minutieux et prenant, mais très répétitif.

Du coup, il ne se passait rien.  
...en fait, plus "rien" que cela, ça relevait carrément de l'impossible.

Kirk avait déjà rempli tous ses comptes-rendus administratifs (un exploit en ce qui le concernait), en prenant bien son temps. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas eu beaucoup à faire: comme ils étaient loin de tout, il ne recevait plus aucun ordre de Starfleet Command, donc plus de demande de rapports plus ou moins urgents à leur transmettre _pour la veille_. Lui qui haïssait la paperasse avait même anticipé ceux qu'il aurait à compléter pour toute la prochaine semaine... Et il ne se passait rien à bord qui méritait d'être mentionné dans le journal de bord..

Depuis toujours, Kirk haïssait l'inactivité plus que tout.  
Autour de lui, les enseignes allaient et venaient, affairés, lui apportaient de temps en temps quelques pads à superviser. A part cela rien, le calme plat, mortellement plat. Et, pire que tout, tout le monde avait quelque-chose à faire sauf lui!  
Kirk avait la désagréable impression de ne servir à rien. Chacun savait la tache qu'il avait à accomplir et nul n'avait besoin qu'il soit derrière à le surveiller.  
Kirk avait toujours été très fier du professionnalisme de son équipage, mais là, vraiment, il s'emmerd**', hum, il s'ennuyait ferme. Il aurait presque aimé une attaque de Klingons vindicatifs, mais il ne devait pas y en avoir beaucoup dans cet univers qui semblait si vide de toute vie.  
Il parcourut des yeux les membres de l'équipage présents sur la passerelle. Il observa longuement Spock. Comme toujours, il était parfaitement concentré sur son travail, et il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il regarda brièvement son épouse, lisant et écrivant avec un stylet sur son pad, elle aussi très attentive à ce qu'elle faisait. Même  _elle_ , elle était occupée ! !

Il eut un soupir de dépit et gigota dans son fauteuil  
Il activa son communicateur  
\- Scotty, ici Kirk. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Aye, Capitaine. Tout va bien en salle des machines.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main pour quelque chose ? S'enquit Kirk avec l'espoir d'avoir enfin un truc à faire. Un ajustement ? Une petite révision ?

\- Non, merci, Capitaine. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, nous avons déjà fait toutes les révisions il y a moins d'une semaine. Tout fonctionne comme une horloge.

\- Ah... Parfait. Kirk out.

Bon... et bien voilà-voilà...  
Le Capitaine ne put réprimer un soupir d'ennui

Il se leva de son fauteuil. Il fit le tour de la passerelle, se pencha tour à tour sur chacun de des membres de l'équipage, échangea avec chacun quelques mots... tous sauf Spock, exceptionnellement, puis retourna s'asseoir.

Il soupira, encore... À nouveau, il se pencha sur son communicateur :  
\- McCoy, ici Kirk, Est ce que tout va bien ?

\- C'est le calme plat, Jim.

\- Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche...

\- Je continue les examens de contrôle de l'équipage. Il n'y a rien à signaler à part le fait qu'ils sont tous en excellente santé. Je vais avoir fini d'ici la fin de la journée. Au fait, il faudra que vous songiez à vous présenter vous aussi à l'infirmerie.

\- Oui, oui, je vais y penser... Grommela Jim.  
Il s'ennuyait, mais ce n'était pas insupportable au point d'aller subir volontairement ce bilan médical. Et surtout, la prise de sang qui allait avec!

Spock avait remarqué du coin de l'œil le manège de son Capitaine. Bien que perplexe, il n'en montra rien.  
Kirk se décida finalement, sur un coup de tête, n'y tenant plus. Marié ou pas, il  _fallait_  qu'il parle avec Spock.  
Il se leva à nouveau. Il vint se poster juste à coté de lui, tout en sourire enjôleur, comme il le faisait toujours, peut-être même un peu plus près de lui que d'habitude, mais Spock n'affichait aucun signe de malaise :

\- De nouvelles informations, Commandant ?

\- Rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être mentionné, Capitaine. Répondit tranquillement Spock, comme à son ordinaire.

\- Vous n'êtes guère encourageant, Monsieur Spock. Sourit Kirk.

\- Je n'y peux rien, Capitaine. Le nombre d'informations à recouper est considérable. L'ordi ne peut le faire sans un recalibrage régulier et une mémorisation périodique, et pour le moment je ne trouve aucune occurrence avec les cartes pré-existantes dans sa mémoire...

Ève les regarda interagir avec un regard tendre.  
Maintenant qu'elle avait pris conscience d'un certain fait, elle ne pouvait plus voir que cela. Elle pouvait lire la force d'une longue habitude dans leurs façons de se comporter l'un avec l'autre, elle devinait un long ajustement mutuel, une amitié puissante. Elle n'était pas de nature possessive. De toute façon, de quelle droit l'aurait-elle été? Elle ne partageait pas avec Spock un mariage d'amour mais un mariage de raison ...et de profond respect mutuel.  
Elle ne voulait pas briser leur amitié, elle ne s'en donnait pas le droit. Elle se promettait de faire tous les efforts nécessaires pour qu'ils conservent cette si belle relation intacte.

Kirk leva les yeux sur elle. Il se rendit compte qu'il était "trop près" de Spock, qu'il avait mis la main sur son épaule un peu familièrement, comme il le faisait invariablement. Et comme toujours, Spock, qui n'appréciait pourtant pas les contacts physiques avec les autres personnes, ne semblait pas en être indisposé... d'ailleurs, le Vulcain n'avait d'ailleurs rien changé dans sa façon d'interagir avec lui.

Kirk croisa les yeux de l'épouse de  _son_  Commandant. Elle lui sourit, timidement. Son regard était très doux, profondément gentil, totalement dénué de toute rancune, presque ... approbateur ?  
Il en fut vivement surpris: il s'était comporté de façon si désagréable avec elle. Avec du recul, il avait conscience qu'il avait fait preuve d'un manque total de compassion, qu'il était même allé trop loin dans son refus d'écouter les explications de Spock.  
La jeune femme avait tous les droits d'avoir des ressentiments vis à vis de lui... et c'est elle qui faisait un premier pas de paix vers lui!

Elle vit son étonnement et rougit en émettant une lumière sombre, persuadée d'avoir commis une bévue.  
Spock leva aussitôt les yeux de sa console, intrigué par ce pic émotionnel inexplicable. Il resta silencieux, observa cette interaction muette entre le Capitaine et son épouse. Pourquoi éprouvait-elle cet affect négatif alors que le Capitaine n'avait rien dit ? Kirk semblait certes surprit mais il ne montrait aucune agressivité à son égard.

Ève aurait voulut pouvoir s'enfuir pour se cacher de honte : elle, si insignifiante, elle avait osé regarder le Capitaine dans les yeux! Pour qui se prenait-elle donc? Le fait qu'il soit l'ami de Spock ne lui donnait pas le droit d'être aussi familière avec lui, d'autant plus qu'il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle sur ce vaisseau.  
Elle détourna le regard, persuadée que le Capitaine allait la remettre à sa place. C'était toujours ainsi que cela se passait du temps de son ancienne vie, quand elle avait l' _outrecuidance_  de lever les yeux sur ses harceleurs.

Kirk perçut nettement son vif malaise. Concentré sur Ève, il ne remarqua pas que Spock avait imperceptiblement froncé les sourcils.  
Kirk avait bien comprit l'ampleur de son manque de confiance en elle aux propos qu'elle avait échangés avec Spock. Il devina sans peine qu'elle croyait avoir agi de façon déplacée. Kirk en ressentit comme une sorte d'embarras. Il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de maintenir son hostilité vis à vis d'elle. Il commençait même à trouver ses sentiments d'antipathie tout à fait irrationnels : la très timide épouse de son ami semblait tout à fait inoffensive.  
Ne pouvait-il donc pas avoir confiance dans le jugement de Spock qui lui avait accordé sa confiance au point de se marier avec elle?

Il n'y avait eu aucune réprobation dans le regard de Ève face à son comportement familier vis à vis de Spock. Mais combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Kirk avait déjà vu nombre d'amis devoir rompre leur relation suite à un mariage et à la pression de la jalousie de la nouvelle épouse...  
Sauf...

Sauf quand l'épouse partageait elle-aussi cette amitié.

Kirk ne voulait pas avoir à renoncer à son amitié avec Spock.  
A aucun prix.  
Et pour cela, il se sentait prêt à faire des efforts et des concessions.  
Spock était son officier en second, son conseillé, son binôme, son ami. Son meilleur ami.  
Il fallait par conséquent qu'il arrête d'être froid et distant avec son épouse, qu'il accepte sa présence. Il connaissait le sens du devoir de Spock, déjà protecteur avec son épouse. Tôt ou tard, il y avait de grands risques pour qu'il s'éloigne de lui s'il continuait mal se comporter avec elle. Pire, il risquait de perdre son estime et son amitié.

Il pouvait déjà tenter de faire sa connaissance et essayer d'apprivoiser la jeune femme.  
Oui, l'idée était bonne. Il allait tout simplement être aimable avec elle et en lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, qu'il avait accepté sa présence à bord. Et il pouvait considérer ce sourire timide comme un encouragement à agir en ce sens. Il s'approcha d'elle

\- Madame Spock, me permettez de vous interrompre ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix affable  
Elle leva de grands yeux stupéfaits sur lui, là encore, dénués de rancœur. Sans même le calculer, Kirk lui adressa en réponse son plus doux sourire charmeur. Spock haussa brièvement les sourcils d'étonnement face à ce brusque revirement d'attitude. Les Humains étaient décidément totalement imprévisibles.

Mais Ève ne se rendit pas compte de l'inconsciente tentative de séduction de la part de Kirk. Tout ce qu'elle vit était que le Capitaine semblait à présent tout disposé à être gentil avec elle. Elle n'était pas rancunière et ne l'avait jamais été. Le sourire du Capitaine lui parut sincère. L'espoir à la pensée que le meilleur ami de son mari puisse l'accepter lui réchauffa le cœur.  
Elle était encore trop persuadée d'être sans intérêt pour imaginer qu'un homme puisse éventuellement penser à lui faire du charme, surtout un homme aussi séduisant que ce Capitaine. De plus, il lui était naïvement inconcevable qu'on puisse la courtiser, puisqu'elle était déjà mariée. (D'ailleurs, le simple fait d'être mariée lui apparaissait encore totalement sur-réaliste...)

Ève fut incapable de répondre autrement que par un hochement de tête et un sourire intimidé. Ce que Kirk interpréta correctement comme un acquiescement, et une invitation à poursuivre la conversation. Il avait toujours eu un instinct sûr avec les femmes. Kirk constatait avec satisfaction qu'elle ne lui tenait pas rigueur de son comportement froid et méfiant à son égard. Son sourire s'élargit, faisant briller ses yeux noisette...

\- Que faites-vous sur cette tablette de cet air si concentré ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix aimable et légèrement malicieuse, pour achever de la mettre à l'aise

Cela fonctionna parfaitement. Elle eut un petit sourire et procéda à quelques clics sur son pad avant de répondre :  
\- ...apprendre je... Standard-langue.

Elle parlait d'une voix timide, avec un léger, mais très joli accent, et cela lui plut. Beaucoup.

\- Vous avez déjà une excellente prononciation ! Approuva Kirk avec cette voix et ce sourire qu'il savait irrésistibles

\- Époux à moi... bon professeur. Répondit-elle, en rougissant du compliment

Bordel, oui, c'était vrai... Se reprit Kirk, prenant soudain conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire...  
Son époux Spock...  
L'épouse de son meilleur ami... il se fit moins séducteur et essaya d'être plus naturel.  
Mais Ève ne vit pas la différence, le Capitaine était incroyablement gentil à présent. Peut-être avait-il échangé des courriels avec Spock via leurs consoles? Peut-être le Docteur avait-il intercédé en sa faveur?

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Qu'a-t-il mis à votre intention dans ce pad ?

Ève fit à nouveau quelques clics :  
\- ... cours Standard langue... histoire Fédération  _heh Vuhlkansu ..._ hem histoire Vulcain... enseignements  _Kau-bosh-Surak_... Surak-Le-Sage

\- Tout un programme!  _Notre_  cher Spock veut vous endoctriner avec ses stricts principes Vulcains? Taquina Kirk, inconscient de l'intonation particulière qu'il donna à "notre"

Kirk croisa brièvement le regard de Spock qui les observait. Son visage était impassible. Mais Kirk avait appris à décoder les infimes lueurs dans ses yeux sombres : Spock approuvait son attitude et en éprouvait de la satisfaction. Un vif sentiment de contentement s'empara de Kirk, son ami non plus ne lui tenait pas rancune de son comportement! Leur amitié n'était donc pas perdue.

Ève comprit la malice du Capitaine et répondit cette fois-ci par un très joli sourire espiègle.  
Aussi incompréhensible que cela lui sembla, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus peur de lui. Elle s'étonnait de se sentir soudain aussi à son aise avec cet homme, qu'elle venait juste de rencontrer, qui au départ avait été très réticent à l'accepter. Elle qui, d'ordinaire, osait à peine répondre quand on lui adressait la parole... La malicieuse gentillesse de cet homme la mettait à l'aise... et peut-être aussi la sensation d'approbation qu'elle percevait de Spock l'aidait à se sentir en confiance...

-  _Rai_... non... demander je... apprendre... contrôle grosses émotions... à cause gênante-lumière à moi...

\- Je reconnais bien là la prévenance de Spock! Approuva Kirk

Spock contempla la scène qu'il perçut comme... extrêmement agréable. Jim ne s'était pas trompé.  
Son  _T'hai'la_  semblait commencer à admettre la présence de son épouse et il en était satisfait. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Jim, d'ordinaire si accueillant et bienveillant, surtout à l'égard des femelles, avait affiché une telle réserve vis à vis d'elle. Mais à présent, son ami se comportait avec elle de la même façon qu'il se comportait avec lui, et cela induisait en elle un sentiment de sécurité. Il le percevait à travers leurs  _Kash-naf_ , et cela était irrationnellement plaisant. L'attitude de Jim la rassurait et la mettait en confiance.  
Ce sentiment de contentement lui permit de constater qu'il avait déjà noué de forts liens d'attachement vis à vis de son épouse, et que cela troublait ses capacités logiques à hauteur de 20.6453% lorsqu'il pensait à elle. Ce devait sans doute être les effets collatéraux du récent accomplissement de son  _Pon Farr._.. mais il allait rapidement remédier à cette faiblesse grâce à de longues séances de  _Wh'ltri_  [méditation]  
Spock décréta que ces 1.32 minutes d'épanchements sentimentaux étaient inadéquats pour un Vulcain et se re-concentra sur sa tache.

Très satisfait d'avoir rompu la glace entre Ève et lui, et d'avoir posé les bases d'une nouvelle relation plus amicale, Kirk s'adressa à nouveau à son officier en second, tout sourire :  
\- Dites-moi Spock, accepteriez-vous un peu d'aide pour vos paramétrages ?

\- Je vous en saurai gré, Capitaine, toute aide sera la bienvenue. Répondit Spock impassiblement

Kirk savait que Spock accueillait cette aide avec satisfaction.  
Il avait compris que l'épouse de son ami ne leur ferait aucune crise de jalousie... il l'avait même entrevu sourire lorsqu'il avait proposé son aide à Spock. Il allait pouvoir se comporter avec lui comme il le faisait toujours, sans avoir à surveiller ses gestes et ses paroles, comme avant. Il en ressentit un profond soulagement.

\- Parfait ! Se réjouit Kirk avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Retroussons nos manches!

\- Nos manches, Capitaine ?

Ève ne put retenir un tout petit rire discret, qu'elle cacha derrière sa main. Elle trouvait le premier degré de Spock vraiment adorable. Kirk lui lança une œillade complice qui lui fit très plaisir, sous le regard approbateur de Spock.

Ils recherchèrent donc tous deux des concordances entre cet espace les environnant et celui dont ils provenaient, Kirk ne s'ennuyait plus du tout...

 

ooo

 

Ève chuchota soudain une exclamation admirative. Elle avait parlé à voix basse, aussi le traducteur n'avait pas verbalisé bien fort, seuls Spock et le Capitaine l'avaient entendu.

-  _Uuuf nam-tor ish-veh vaksurik !_  [Cooomme c'est beau!]

Kirk et Spock levèrent les yeux vers elle.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Kirk à voix basse

-  _Nash-taran t'kau-bosh-Surak_  [cette parole de Surak-le-sage] Répondit-elle avec une certaine émotion qui lui faisait émettre un doux halo de lumière irisée

Elle lui montra sa tablette. Il y avait écrit la sentence suivante :  
_"Ma etek natyan : tereturh : lau etek shetau weh-lo'uk don tum t'on"*._

-  _Ri nam-tor ish-veh mau-ugel ha ?_  [N'est ce pas magnifique ?]

Dans son émotion, elle avait parlé d'une voix normale. Les membres de l'équipage levèrent le nez de leurs taches respectives afin d'assister à cette conversation, histoire de rompre pendant quelques minutes la monotonie de leurs taches respectives. La lumière qui entourait madame Spock les surprit. Mais ni le Capitaine, ni le Commandant ne paraissaient s'en étonner, comme si c'était normal... donc, cela voulait dire que c'était normal... après tout, leur Capitaine avait la fâcheuse tendance à attirer à eux les trucs les plus incongrus de l'univers...

Kirk prit la tablette et afficha sa perplexité. Pour lui, il n'y avait là qu'une magnifique calligraphie Vulcaine, mais dont il ne connaissait aucune lettre. Il la tendit à Spock qui traduisit:

\- Il s'agit d'une citation de Surak. Il est écrit : "Nous avons des différences. Ensemble, puissions-nous devenir plus que la sommes de nous"

 _\- Nam-tor ish-veh iha Yel-Halitra Ven-tol-tar ha? Rai ha?_  [C'est aussi la philosophie de Starfleet? non?] Demanda Ève les yeux brillants, vivement émue.

\- Oui, cela pourrait. Répondit Kirk se sentant idiot car plus bouleversé qu'il ne le voulait se l'avouer.  
L'émotion de cette jeune femme était étonnement contagieuse.

Spock ne put se retenir de regarder longuement son épouse. Il dut réprimer une bouffée de fierté.  
Cette citation qui avait tant bouleversé Ève faisait partie de celles qu'il appréciait le plus. Non seulement cette phrase se rapprochait de son idéal de  _K'lalatar prkori k'lalatar prnak'lirli_ * (Infinie Diversité sous ses Différentes Combinaisons) mais de surcroît, elle résumait fidèlement la configuration de son amitié avec Jim. Ils étaient différents et complémentaires.

 

ooo

 

Le temps qu'il leur restait de leur quart se déroula agréablement pour tous, laborieuse et sans ennui.

Spock regarda Ève, puis Kirk. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi tout en accomplissant son travail. Le Capitaine commençait à accepter son épouse, mais il pouvait accélérer le processus. Il avait déduit que l'un des moyens les plus simples dont il disposait pour que son  _T'hai'la_  s'accommode définitivement de ce mariage, était de lui faire comprendre que cela ne changerait rien à leurs habitudes amicales. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs aucune raison logique pour que son comportement change vis à vis de son ami, mais Spock avait pu constater à ses dépends que les Humains n'étaient pas logiques. Et Jim, malgré sa vive intelligence était...  _très Humain_...

\- Capitaine, souhaiteriez-vous disputer une partie d'échec avec moi ce soir dans mes quartiers, après le souper?

\- Ce soir ? Demanda Kirk visiblement ravi. Je ne voudrai pas déranger, vous êtes en couple désormais, vous venez tout juste de vous marier.

\- Je ne comprends pas vos propos, Capitaine.

\- Cela ne gênera pas la jeune mariée ? Insista Kirk en regardant Ève à la recherche d'un légitime signe de réticence

Mais elle lui fit un beau sourire et tapota sur sa tablette avant de dire avec une sincérité qui le toucha:  
\- ... vous être bienvenu !

\- Alors ce sera avec un grand plaisir, madame Spock

Il eut une façon de prononcer "madame Spock" qui la fit rougir, sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison.

 

ooo

 

Au mess, Ève fit la connaissance de Scotty qui vint à leur rencontre avec un chaleureux sourire :  
\- On m'a dit que vous étiez la jeune épousée de notre Commandant Spock ? S'exclama-t-il avec chaleur. Enchanté de vous rencontrer! Je suis Scotty, c'est moi qui bricole les moteurs de notre Belle Dame !

Il se tourna vers Spock et poursuivit:  
\- Vous avez là un joli petit brin de femme, Monsieur Spock !

Spock se contenta de hocher la tête, impassible mais perplexe. Les Humains maîtrisaient décidément l'art des périphrases pour faire des compliments étranges.

Ève rougit, mal à l'aise et ne parvint pas à contenir sa lumière. Scotty la regarda un peu perplexe face à ce phénomène étrange. Mais bon, si cela n'inquiétait ni le Capitaine, ni le Commandant, c'est que cela ne représentait aucun danger. Ce n'était pas le premier phénomène bizarre qu'il voyait depuis le début de leur mission. Et en plus, c'était très joli, cette lumière irisée.

Ils s'installèrent à une grande table, afin que Miss Uhura, Miss Chapel, Mr Chekov, Mr Sulu et McCoy puisse les rejoindre, ce qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à faire. Spock attendit que tous les membres l'équipe de la passerelle soient là avant de faire les présentations.

Il se leva et les convives se turent aussitôt:  
\- Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon épouse, Ève. Elle est apparue dans mes quartiers au cours d'une décharge électrostatique disruptive se présentant sous la forme d'un phénomène électro-magnétique.

Spock se tut à la fin de cette phrase ahurissante. Il prit cet air subtilement buté, et chacun des convives le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Et le Capitaine ne semblait pas être décidé à se faire plus bavard que son Commandant. Il eut du mal à cacher son soudain amusement à la vue de tous ces visages perplexes.

\- Pardon? Demanda Miss Uhura, tout à fait perplexe

\- Permettez-moi de traduire vos propos, Spock. Intervint Kirk tout sourire. Il s'agissait d'une sorte d'éclair blanc qui a téléporté Miss Ève dans ses quartier.

-Ah ! Et bé voilà! S'exclama Scotty. Je comprends maintenant! C'est  _ça_  qui a désactivé le mécanisme de la porte que vous vouliez débloquer ce matin, Capitaine!

Kirk et McCoy sourirent en échangeant un regard narquois. Chacun comprit : ils connaissaient le fin mot de l'histoire mais n'en diraient rien. Ils étaient tout aussi inutile de leur poser de question qu'à Monsieur Spock. Il y eut un léger flottement.

Uhura se tourna donc vers Ève :  
\- ...et donc vous êtes arrivée, emportée par un éclair de lumière ? C'est pour cela que vous brillez comme cela? S'émerveilla-t-elle. Vous avez atterri juste dans la chambre de Monsieur Spock. Et vous avez eu un coup de foudre tous les deux!

Spock allait contredire Miss Uhura, mais un regard de Kirk le fit taire. Il avait deviné plus que compris le sens de ces mots. Cela devait se rapprocher de la notion de  _shan'hal'lak_ [engouement affectif au premier regard]

De son coté, Ève avait rougi. Elle ne savait que répondre. Si elle éprouvait un grand respect, une vive admiration et une forme de profond attachement envers Spock, elle n'était pour autant pas amoureuse de lui... enfin, elle n'était pas sûre, tout cela était trop récent. Elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de mentir sans rougir. Elle non plus, elle ne voulait pas dévoiler cette sorte d'horrible  _maladie_  dont Spock avait si honte. Elle échangea un regard avec Spock, ne sachant pas quoi répondre  
De son coté, Spock avait rapidement réfléchi et en avait conclu que cette explication, bien qu'irrationnelle, était préférable à la divulgation de son honteux état de  _Pon farr._  Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête

\- ...  _Ha_... oui... ça être ça ! Répondit Ève d'une voix toute intimidée, et rougissant d'avantage

Miss Chapel regarda Spock et son épouse avec intensité. Cette façon qu'avait monsieur Spock d'être assis tout près de Ève. Ces regards troublés échangés... Comme tout le monde, elle interpréta le rougissement de Ève et l'imperceptible embarras de monsieur Spock comme un aveux. A nouveau son cœur se serra. Mais si monsieur Spock était heureux ainsi, après une nuit à pleurer, elle se sentait prête à faire son deuil.

 _\- Oh, c'est siiiii_  romantique ! Renchérit miss Uhura ravie, les mains jointe et des étoiles plein les yeux

De son coté, Kirk avait de moins en moins de rancune vis à vis de ce mariage. Le bon accueil qu'avait fait Ève à ses avances amicales, cet après-midi de travail en collaboration avec Spock et surtout, l'invitation de son ami, approuvée par elle, avaient contribué à faire taire ses dernières réticences.  
De plus, il avait là une excellente opportunité pour taquiner son ami. (taquiner Spock faisait parti de ses petits plaisirs) Il appuya donc la théorie de Miss Uhura :

\- Qui pourrait croire. Dit-il d'une voix sérieuse que démentait ses yeux facétieux. Que les Vulcains, si raisonnés et si mathématiquement logiques puissent connaître les joies d'un coup de foudre, et qu'il puisse y avoir un tel feu sous la glace ? Notre Commandant Spock a agi de la façon la plus logique qui soit, en assumant cet état de fait sans tergiverser !

Spock haussa un demi-sourcil.

\- Je l'ai toujours dit. Renchérit McCoy, ravi de pouvoir asticoter Spock en enfonçant le clou. Voilà ce qui arrive à force de toujours contraindre ses émotions. On se marie du jour au lendemain sur un coup de tête ! Si vous l'aviez entendu lui faire sa romantique déclaration !

\- De quoi parlez-vous donc, Docteur ? Se hérissa aussitôt Spock.  
Lui ?  _Une déclaration romantique_  ?  
\- ... les Vulcains ne...

\- Voyons, Spock, lorsqu'un Vulcain explique à sa fiancée à quel point leurs épousailles sont hautement logiques et rationnelles, je crois que c'est là de sa part la plus élevée des formes de romantisme !

-  _Hassu_  McCoy! [docteur McCoy!] Protesta Ève doucement avant d'avoir un joli petit rire

Spock se contenta d'à peine froncer un sourcil. L'amusement de son épouse avait désamorcé net tout commencent d'agacement.

Les autres membres de l'équipage présents au mess n'avait pas perdu un mot de ce qui avait été dit. Tout allait être répété point par point. Nul à bord n'imagina que leur rencontre ait pu se dérouler autrement. Spock déduisit qu'il valait mieux que l'équipage crût à ce "coup de foudre", aussi irrationnel de la part d'un Vulcain soit-il, plutôt que d'apprendre la vérité sur cette infamante déchéance qui s'était abattue sur lui, et sa tentative de viol sur la personne de son épouse.

De plus, même si elle lui déplaisait profondément, cette théorie insensée du "feu sous la glace" du Capitaine ne remettait pas en causes ses compétences de contrôle et de raisonnement, ni l'autorité de son commandement auprès de leurs hommes. Cela le rendait sans doute juste un peu plus Humain à leurs yeux, mais c'était un moindre mal.

\- Monsieur Scott, mon épouse m'a fait part de son souhait de vous aider à améliorer la programmation gustative du réplicateur alimentaire. Déclara Spock pour détourner le sujet de la conversation de sa personne.

\- Comment cela ? S'intéressa Scotty.

\- La sensibilité de ses papilles gustatives est plus élevée que la moyenne. Expliqua Spock  
Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge, puisque, de part le simple fait que Ève ait grandi dans le passée, ses sens avaient été sensibilisés au goût naturel des aliments.

\- Fantastique ! S'exclama Scotty. On pourrait s'y mettre dès maintenant.

\- Demain, pendant notre quart. Trancha calmement Spock mais d'un ton sans appel

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur.  
Il était étrange de constater que, malgré la situation plus qu'inquiétante (perdu au milieu de nulle part, avec actuellement aucun espoir de retour dans leur univers d'origine!) l'ambiance parmi les membres de l'équipage puisse rester aussi détendue, remarqua Spock. Tous s'étonnaient et se réjouissaient de son mariage et cela semblait gommer tout le reste.  
Fascinant à quel point les Humains pouvaient être irrationnels !

 

ooo

 

Le repas fini, ils se rendirent dans les quartiers de Spock afin d'y disputer la partie d'échec prévue. Conformément à sa demande, une équipe de l'intendance avait modifié l'agencement de la cabine pendant la journée afin de pouvoir abriter un couple.

Ève s'allongea sur le lit deux places pour permettre aux  _T'hai'lu_  [amis] d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur sa tablette. Il suffisait à Spock de lever les yeux pour pouvoir la voir dans la chambre, qui n'était séparée du bureau que par un demi-mur.

Passé un léger moment de gène de la part de Kirk, celui-ci se rendit vite compte que tout était absolument comme d'habitude. Le sentiment d'intimité, leur façon de jouer ou de se parler, rien n'avait changé dans le comportement de Spock, tout à fait égal à lui-même. Le Vulcain était uniquement concentré sur le plateau tri-dimensionnel et sur les discussions avec son partenaire de jeu.

À un moment de la partie, Spock se mit parler d'une voix un peu plus basse. Jim en devina la cause, il se retourna et vit que Ève s'était endormie. Elle paraissait plus jeune. Il se sentit troublé en trouvant qu'elle avait l'air d'une petite fille.  
\- Je crois que je vais y aller...

\- Non, Jim, ce n'est pas pertinent. Elle s'est endormie, car nos échanges verbaux ne la dérangent pas. Finissons cette partie. C'est à votre tour de jouer.

\- ... oui, je le sais. Répondit Jim en bougeant une pièce.

Spock haussa un sourcil :  
\- C'est un mouvement bien imprudent, Jim.

\- ... bordel, en effet! Ronchonna Jim pour la forme

 

ooo

 

Jim était retourné dans ses quartiers dès la fin de la partie, très satisfait de sa soirée.

Spock se pencha sur Ève et posa sa main sur la sienne. Le  _ozh'esta_  la sortit de son sommeil avec douceur :  
_\- ...hum... réveillée par un baiser comme la Belle-au-bois-dormant !_

Elle croisa le regard interrogateur de Spock.  
_\- Votre maman ne vous a jamais lu de contes de fées ? Ils sont pourtant très instructifs._

_\- Des contes... de fées ?_

_\- Des histoires que l'on raconte aux enfants, avec de la magie, de méchantes sorcières et de gentilles fées qui ont des pouvoirs magiques._

_\- Des histoires irrationnelles._  Désapprouva Spock

_\- Sans doute, Je ne sais pas pour les petits Vulcains, mais les petits Humains sont naturellement irrationnels et ont besoin de rêver avant de devenir un jour des adultes responsables... et c'est même indispensable à leur croissance._

 

ooo

 

Ève sortit de la salle de bain, revêtue du pyjama réglementaire. Spock était en train de méditer. Elle prit sa tablette pour reprendre ses études, tout en le contemplant de temps en temps.

_\- Vous êtes beau quand vous méditez..._

Spock ouvrit brusquement les yeux et haussa un sourcil décontenancé. Ève rougit en se rendant compte de ce qui venait de franchir ses lèvres. Quand allait-elle donc apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler ? Elle tenta de se rattraper :  
_\- Euh... je veux dire... même lorsque vous ne méditez pas... vous..._

Spock resta impassible, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était aussi gênée alors qu'elle n'avait rien dit d'inconvenant. Il était son époux, il lui était parfaitement légitime d'émettre de tel propos, même si ceux-ci étaient tout à fait subjectifs.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et changea de sujet de conversation :  
_\- Tout le monde est vraiment très gentil ici._

_\- Ce sont pour la plus-part des Humains irrationnels. Cependant, vous avez raison, ils cohabitent en bonne harmonie_

Il y eut léger silence.

_\- Vous sembliez troublée à l'infirmerie ce matin. Voudriez-vous à présent m'en donner la raison ?_

Ève prit une grande respiration. Elle hésita. Elle s'était promis de toujours être franche et sincère avec Spock, qui semblait être l'honnêteté même, et ce quoiqu'il puisse lui en coûter. Mais là, ce qu'elle avait à lui révéler était gênant. Elle se lança et dit d'un trait:

_\- Je peux me tromper mais je crois que le Capitaine vous aime._

 

**ooo**

 

**à suivre...**

C'est souvent ce que l'on a juste sous son nez que l'on voit le moins... et les Vulcains n'échappent pas à cette règle ^^

  

 

* * *

 

***Le coin citations vulcaines**

     

Surak tel qu'il apparaît dans l'épisode  _the savage curtain"_  (saison 3 épisode 22)

" _Ma etek natyan : tereturh : lau etek shetau weh-lo'uk don tum t'on_ ".  
Citation de Surak, Vulcan Langage Dictionary (starbase10).  
"Nous avons des différences. Ensemble, puissions-nous devenir plus que la sommes de nous"  
On peut entendre cette magnifique citation de la bouche de Surak lui même, dans l'épisode  _"the savage curtain"_  
Cette citation fait partie de celles qui sont mentionnées dans le [Vulcan Langage Dictionary](http://www.starbase-10.de/vld/)

ooo

 

 **IDIC**  
Infinie diversité sous ses infinies combinaisons ~  _Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations_

[Vulcan langage Dictionnary](http://www.starbase-10.de/vld/)  
[Memory Alpha : IDIC](http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/IDIC)

En Vulcain : **k'lalatar prkori k'lalatar prnak'lirli**  
Concept philosophique connu sous le nom de  **Kol-Ut-Shan** , qui célèbre la beauté des infinies variables de l'univers, et symbolise les éléments qui créent la vérité et la beauté  
Le symbole représente l'illumination de Surak au sommet du mont Seleya

Le médaillon de l'IDIC est aussi un prestigieux prix Vulcain du mérite. Spock en a reçu une.

       

Saison 3, épisode 5 Veritas ( _Is there in truth no beauty ?_ )   
Spock arbore cette médaille afin d'honorer un prestigieux passager  l'ambassadeur Medusien Kollos   
Spock : " _Le triangle et le cercle, de texture et de matière différentes, représentent à elles deux la diversité des éléments qui se combinent ensembles afin de créer la beauté et la vérité, représentée par la pierre précieuse"_

 

 **Gene Roddenberry**  
  
[fanlore.org/wiki/IDIC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/IDIC_\(glossary_term\))  
  
Il a créé la philosophie IDIC en tant que croyance vulcaine, qu'il expliquait ainsi:  
_"La diversité infinie dans les combinaisons infinies représente une croyance Vulcaine que la beauté, la croissance, le progrès - résultent tous de l'union du contraire. Concordance, autant que la discorde, nécessite la présence d'au moins deux notes différentes. La confrérie de l'homme est un Idéal qui s'appuie sur nos différences essentielles, tout en apprenant à reconnaître nos similitudes. Le cercle et le triangle se combinent pour produire la pierre précieuse au centre car l'union des mots et de la musique crée de la musique, ou l'union du mariage crée des enfants..."_

**ooo**


	9. Sasarlayan [Révélation]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie II  _Snagel-lar_  [Rencontres]

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - _Sasarlayan_  
[Révélation]**

****

**oOo**

Précédemment  
_\- Je peux me tromper mais je crois que le Capitaine vous Aime._

**ooo**

Spock se sentit décontenancé. Où voulait-elle en venir en énonçant une telle évidence?  
_- Effectivement puisque Jim est mon T'hai'la [ami]_

Ève comprit sa méprise  
- _Non, il vous apprécie plus que comme un T'hai'la, il vous aime d'Amour!_

Il y eut un silence embarrassé. Le temps pour Spock que son esprit désarçonné accepte la seconde signification de ce verbe. Ève respecta son silence, bien consciente de la "bombe" qu'elle venait de lâcher.

-  _Il... éprouve des... sentiments...? de nature... romantique? ...à mon égard ?_  Décrypta Spock à la fois perplexe et dubitatif.

Spock savait que Ève était absolument sincère et sûre de ce qu'elle avançait. Mais il était réellement très difficile de croire qu'elle puisse avoir raison: les Humains s'aveuglaient tant avec cet affect irrationnel.  
Il savait à quel point son épouse attachait de l'importance à ce sentiment, une importance telle qu'il lui aurait été impossible de ne pas le voir dans son esprit lors de leurs fusion mentales. De surcroît, elle était extrêmement naïve pour une Humaine de son âge. Par conséquent, il était plus que probable qu'elle ait sublimé les relations amicales qu'il entretenait avec Jim, et qu'elle ait sur-interprété ses comportements

Car enfin, Jim était ouvertement hétérosexuel, et... (comment le docteur McCoy qualifiait-il ce comportement? ah, oui...) un " _homme à femmes_ ", séducteur d'une longue liste de femelles Humaines ou non-Humaines (Spock ne pas prit le temps d'en faire de décompte), et, de plus, il était incapable de maintenir une relation de couple stable...  
Jim? amoureux de  _lui?_ Un mâle, un Vulcain, qui plus est marié?!

-  _Comment le pourrait-il?_ Reprit Spock après un court silence. Le _Capitaine est considéré comme un efficace séducteur de femmes, à tel point que le Docteur McCoy le qualifie de bourreau des cœurs. Il n'a, de plus, à aucun moment montré d'attirance envers les mâles._

Grace à leur lien, Ève percevait la perplexité de Spock, pourtant resté parfaitement impassible. Mais, maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, elle devait aller jusqu'au bout de son explication. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait vu.  
_\- Et ces histoires d'amours, elles durent longtemps?_  Demanda-t-elle sans se démonter

_\- Entre 0,68 et 5,85 jours_

_\- Ah! vous voyez, ce ne sont pas des histoires d'amour, mais des flirts! Comme s'il attendait autre chose_

_- Comment avez-vous abouti à cette déduction ?_

_\- Sa façon de vous regarder, de poser la main sur votre épaule ou votre bras. Les intonations de sa voix qui changent lorsqu'il vous parle... c'est si évident une fois qu'on en a pris conscience!_

_\- Jim fait ainsi avec tout le monde._  Insista Spock.  _Il a toujours été très tactile._

 _\- Oui, c'est vrai, je l'ai bien vu au mess. Le Capitaine est un homme chaleureux. Mais il l'est encore plus avec vous. Et cette façon qu'il a eue de se comporter avec moi en est une preuve.  
_ Elle en parlait sans animosité.

_\- Il pensait que vous représentiez une menace._

_\- Oui, et je le comprends tout à fait, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison de cette attitude. C'était aussi de jalousie! Je crois qu'il craignait que ce mariage ne vous éloigne de lui, il l'a célébré à contre-cœur... il est amoureux de vous, j'en suis certaine..._

Là, elle marquait un point. Il lui avait paru normal que le Capitaine soit méfiant à l'égard de Ève, ne sachant ni ses intentions ni d'où elle venait. Mais Spock aussi avait remarqué que cette agressivité était inhabituelle, à tel point que le Docteur McCoy avait fini par prendre fait et cause pour son épouse.

- _...c'était normal qu'il éprouve de l'antipathie à mon égard!_  Poursuivait-elle avec véhémence. _C'est pour ça que cela m'a tant étonnée et fait si plaisir quand il m'a finalement acceptée avec une telle gentillesse! Le Capitaine est vraiment un homme bien!_

Cette révélation...  
Tout en lui refusait d'y croire, c'était trop déstabilisant, c'était trop...

- _C'est... irrationnel..._

_\- L'amour est irrationnel, il ne se contrôle pas, il peut même passer inaperçu! Je suis tout à fait convaincue que le Capitaine n'a pas du tout conscience de ses sentiments pour vous, qu'il est persuadé de n'éprouver que de l'amitié à votre égard._

Voilà qui compliquait davantage la situation et rendait toute discussion sur ce sujet inenvisageable. Spock connaissait bien Jim: son  _T'hai'la_ nierait énergiquement éprouver pour lui de tels sentiments, mettrait en avant ses nombreuses conquêtes féminines, et cela ne permettrait ni de confirmer ni d'invalider la théorie de Ève.  
A présent qu'il détenait cette information, qu'il allait vérifier méticuleusement, Spock comprenait l'embarras de son épouse, mais il l'interpréta mal. Il était lui-même  _Tsokalik_  [territorial] à son encontre, comme tout époux Vulcain. Il était parfaitement légitime que son épouse le soit aussi :  
_\- Souhaitez-vous que je mette en place un processus d'éloignement entre lui et moi ?_  Demanda-t-il sans se défaire de son calme.

Il ne lui montra pas à quel point cette perspective lui déplaisait profondément. Cependant, il était de son  _Gu-vam t'telik_  [devoir d'époux] d'éviter toute situation ambiguë avec Jim qui aurait pu embarrasser son épouse, ou porter atteinte à son bien-être.

Ève ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés, presque... horrifiés (?!) :  
_\- Non, surtout pas!_  S'exclama-t-elle en parlant rapidement. _Il était là avant moi! Il ne fait rien de mal. Ne changez rien! Cet homme est un homme de bien. Vous partagez une si belle amitié. Je ne veux pas vous causer la moindre peine, même indirectement, ni à vous, ni à lui._

Spock haussa un demi sourcil incrédule, ne comprenant tout simplement pas la réponse de son épouse:  
_\- N'êtes-vous pas jalouse ?_  
Cela sonnait presque comme un reproche.

-  _De votre T'hai'la, la personne la plus proche de vous sur ce vaisseau ? Non, ce serait stupide. On peut peut-être maîtriser un certain nombre de sentiments, mais pas l'amour._

Tout cela n'avait pas de sens...  
_\- Dans ce cas, dans quel but m'avez-vous révélé cette information ?_

_\- Parce que vous me l'avez demandé, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. Vous savez, j'ai aimé, une fois. Un grand amour, à sens unique. Seul le temps m'a permis de passer à autre chose, et cela a été long et si douloureux d'en guérir... Je ne souhaite cette douleur à personne... et surtout pas au Capitaine. Si votre si belle amitié se brise à cause moi, j'en mourrais de culpabilité !_

Elle avait parlé d'amour, car tels étaient les sentiments inconscients du Capitaine. Mais il en était de même pour l'amitié. Ève ne connaissait que trop la douleur de croire en une amitié, de s'y impliquer et de se retrouver subitement rejetée, de comprendre qu'elle avait été manipulée... Evidemment, la situation entre le Capitaine et Spock était différente, leur amitié était réelle et mutuelle... mais elle imaginait sans peine la déchirure que procurerait la rupture de liens aussi forts.  
De plus, même si Spock paraissait impassible à l'évocation de celle-ci, Ève devinait que cela lui ferait beaucoup de mal. Elle ne le voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas être celle qui provoque une blessure.

Spock haussa un sourcil déconcerté face à tant de véhémence. (Pouvait-on réellement mourir de culpabilité? Mais tel n'était pas le sujet de leur conversation)

Ève rougit. Elle eut honte de cet aveux :  
_\- Vous devez me trouver bien cruche !_

_\- Pardon ?_

_\- Stupidement sentimentale._

_\- Vous êtes Humaine._

_\- Je prends cela comme un compliment !_  Sourit-elle

Et puis, elle ajouta en tentant de le taquiner :  
_-Dois-je craindre que vous ayez une liaison avec lui ?_

Spock prit cependant la question au premier degré :  
_\- Je n'éprouve aucun affect de nature romantique à l'égard de mon Capitaine!_  Répliqua-t-il un peu vivement.

Il se tut, surpris de s'être ainsi emporté. Décidément, son  _T'san'at_  [contrôle des émotions] était défaillant

-  _Je suis désolée._  Dit Ève doucement avec sincérité.  _Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous offenser. C'était une plaisanterie stupide de ma part!_

Il reprit posément, avec une pointe d'orgueil dans sa voix neutre :  
_\- Vous ne m'avez pas offensé. Vous ne pouvez le savoir, mais sachez que les époux Vulcains sont exclusivement fidèles. L'adultère n'existe pas au sein de mon peuple. Une fois que deux personnes ont été liées par le Telik'kash-naf [lien mental marital] lors du rituel du Kal'i'farr [mariage], il leur est impossible d'être infidèle, au sens propre du terme. Seul le rituel de divorce peut libérer les membres d'un couple marié de cet engagement psychique._

_\- Encore une fois, excusez-moi. J'avais bien compris que vous êtes un homme loyal, vous savez. Je sais que je n'ai aucune raison de piquer des crises de jalousie vis à vis de votre amitié avec le Capitaine, même si vous êtes très proche de lui. Parce que... j'ai entièrement confiance en vous._

Spock ne put réprimer un long frisson à cette dernière phrase. Un désir charnel violent et insensé enflamma soudain son corps. Il le rationalisa en le considérant comme le désir d' _expérimenter_  à nouveau la  _Kauhm'kaunsh'es_  [union charnelle], d'un point de vue scientifique. L'envie de vérifier si leurs organismes réagiraient de façon identique en étant libéré de l'urgence du  _Pon farr._

Il se leva et lui tendit la main, et dit d'une voix un peu solennelle :  
_\- Mon épouse?_

 _\- Oui ?_  S'étonna-t-elle

_\- Verriez-vous un inconvénient à accomplir avec moi le Telsuik-gu-vam? [devoir conjugal]_

Ève ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Il fallut lui quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que signifiait cette phrase à la fois si formelle et si respectueuse.  
Il éprouvait du désir pour elle ? ? ! Vraiment ? Leur union était un mariage de raison, était-il possible qu'il la trouva quand même désirable? _Elle_  ?!

Elle se fit plus attentive et perçut son désir via leur  _Kash-naf_. Un désir d'une grande violence. Et pourtant, cela ne l'effraya pas: il lui demandait cela si calmement.  
Toute cette journée, presque à chaque instant, Spock l'avait écoutée, protégée, comprise, soutenue. Elle pouvait bien faire cela pour lui, elle pouvait bien lui donner cela. Et puis, cela ne lui demanderai pas un gros effort : Spock était vraiment un bel homme, un homme qui dégageait une virilité tranquille et rassurante. Mais surtout, Spock était un Homme Bon, et Ève était extrêmement sensible à la bonté au point d'en devenir vulnérable. Oui, elle pouvait le remercier de cette façon, lui prouver sa reconnaissance.

Elle rougit en songeant à leur toute première étreinte tandis qu'une douce chaleur s'insinuait dans son ventre.  
Le  _Kugalsu'kash-naf_ [lien mental des fiancés] avait parfaitement joué son rôle préparatoire et le  _Telik'kash-naf_  était profondément engrammé entre eux à présent. Elle avait totalement oublié la violence de leur toute première rencontre, alors qu'elle était désorientée et terrorisée, et lui totalement hors de contrôle. De la veille, elle n'avait gardé que le souvenir d'agréables étreintes, du respect que Spock lui avait accordé.

Patiemment, Spock attendait sa réponse.  
Ève voulait lui faire plaisir et, tout bien réfléchi, elle n'était pas contre le fait de recommencer.  
Non, en fait, pour être honnête, elle commençait même à en avoir envie, elle aussi, envie de ce corps puissant et chaud tout contre le sien

Elle prit sa main en rougissant:  
_\- Vous avez une étrange façon d'être romantique, mon époux._ Taquina-t-elle pour cacher son propre trouble grandissant _. Disons... qu'il va falloir me convaincre_

_\- De quelle façon ?_

_\- Avec un baiser..._

Spock esquissa un presque sourire. Cette malice de son épouse était délicieusement déconcertante, son irrationnelle maladresse touchante.

Il avait conscience qu'avoir auprès de lui une personne avec qui parler sa langue natale était profondément satisfaisant. Ce qui, quand on y réfléchissait, était logique si on prenait en compte le fait qu'il allait rester un long moment loin des siens.  
De façon tout à fait subjective, sa voix lui semblait très joliment agréable lorsqu'elle prononçait les mots de son peuple, sans aucun accent étranger. Sans doute un des effets induit par leur  _Telsu'kash-naf,_ afin de renforcer l'attachement mutuel des époux, lequel était indispensable pour une meilleure prise en charge de la future descendance, rationalisa-t-il  
Bien qu'Humaine, elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser déborder par ses émotions, et il lui en savait gré. De plus son apprentissage de l'enseignement de Surak, librement consenti, allait contribuer à la faire progresser dans ce sens.

Il se pencha sur elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme elle le lui avait demandé. Elles étaient tendres et douces. Elle frissonna et se blottit contre lui en toute confiance. Il sentit sa lumière irradier vers lui et déjà se répandre en lui à ce simple contact... c'était agréable.  
Se souvenant de l'irrationnelle pudeur de son épouse, Spock baissa la lumière de la cabine, et dans la pénombre, il prit le temps des préliminaires.

Ève eut à nouveau la preuve dans chacun de ses gestes du respect dont elle faisait l'objet de la part de celui qui était désormais son époux. Ses mains étaient brûlantes, désirantes mais délicates.  
Sans parvenir à le contrôler, elle repensa à sa journée. Elle revit, encore, toutes les façons discrètes qu'il avait eues de veiller sur elle. Jamais personne n'avait été aussi gentil avec elle, aussi prévenant, jamais personne n'avait pris le temps de l'écouter. Il n'avait peut-être pas tout compris mais à aucun moment il ne l'avait jugée.

Tout ce respect...  
Même lorsqu'il avait sondé son esprit, paradoxalement, il n'avait pas été invasif. Elle avait senti la chaleur de son esprit à lui, rassurante. Il avait frôlé ses pensées et elle n'avait perçu aucun jugement de sa part de ce qu'il avait pu voir.

Spock l'acceptait telle qu'elle était, alors qu'elle lui compliquait la vie avec ses surcharges émotionnelles. Elle avait bien comprit dès les premiers chapitres des enseignements de Surak, à quel point les Vulcain abhorraient les expressions émotionnelles. Mais il ne lui en avait jamais fait aucun reproche!

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était acceptée telle qu'elle était.

Et ce mariage pour la protéger...

Et cette possessivité bouillonnante qu'elle devinait sous le masque calme...

Le fait qu'il ne sourisse jamais, ou qu'il restât impassible ne la gênait pas. Elle savait elle, qu'il avait des émotions. Elle avait déjà comprit qu'il les cachait avec cette pudeur qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Malgré son désir, il prit son temps pour faire monter celui de sa partenaire, ses gestes étaient à la fois doux et sensuels. Il vint en elle avec précaution, comme s'il craignait de la casser... les Humains étaient si fragiles...

Alors qu'elle succombait à ce corps si brûlant et si puissant au dessus d'elle, portées par les vagues de plaisir qu'il enflammait en elle à chacun de ses va et vient, Ève prit soudain conscience que cet homme, ce Vulcain,  _son_  époux, veillerait toujours sur elle, ne l'abandonnerait jamais, ne la trahirait jamais, qu'il ne serait jamais mesquin, menteur, moqueur, méchant, déloyal, ou hypocrite, qu'elle pouvait réellement avoir confiance en lui... entièrement...

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle pouvait se permettre d'avoir confiance en quelqu'un.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule.  
Plus jamais seule

Son cœur qui battait déjà trop vite enfla soudain dans sa poitrine, quand sa gratitude envers Spock se mua en un amour profond.

Spock sentit le flot des sentiments de Ève se déverser en son esprit.  
Il cessa ses va-et-vient, déconcerté par un tel bouillonnement affectif qui provoqua en lui un long frisson ...agréable. Il ne le repoussa pas: l'amour était une émotion typiquement Humaine, et sa part Humaine en était vivement satisfaite.  
Que son épouse éprouve pour lui de tels sentiments était assurément une bonne chose, rationalisa sa part Vulcaine, puisqu'ils étaient liés à vie par leur  _Telsu'kash-naf_.  
Cet amour était la preuve qu'elle lui appartenait totalement à présent. Il en éprouva une brève mais puissante jubilation tandis que la  _Os-shidik-ma'es_  [possessivité atavique] héritée de ses  _Kwai-orfik-kel_  [Ancêtres Sauvages] se réveillait des tréfonds de son inconscient pour se fixer sur Ève.  
Ève lui saisit le visage pour qu'ils échangent un long baiser, et il se laissant emporter par la passion de son épouse. Il recommença à la prendre, de façon plus possessive et elle l'enlaça de ses bras, de ses cuisses, s'abandonna à lui en poussant de délectables gémissements de plaisir.

La lumière émanant de Ève augmenta en même temps que leurs plaisirs, jusqu'à ce que leurs esprits se rejoignent, se frôlent et s'entrelacent et que leurs corps exultent dans une délectable explosion lumineuse.

Spock s'allongea aux cotés de son épouse, indiciblement détendu et satisfait. Il avait sustenté les besoins physiques de son corps, et sans aucun doute possible, comblé son épouse.  
Les sentiments Humains qu'elle éprouvait désormais à son égard lui permettaient de décréter, de façon absolue et définitive, qu'elle lui appartenait, se répéta-t-il avec satisfaction, que ce  _Kal'i'farr_  [mariage] était irrévocablement scellé. Il estima avec satisfaction que son comportement avait dû être approprié aux besoins de son épouse, et que ces sentiments étaient la réponse-réflexe logique à son attitude.

Ève se blottit contre lui. D'ordinaire, Spock était rebuté par les contacts physiques, lesquels étaient susceptibles d'induire des embryons de contacts mentaux parfaitement indésirables. Mis à part celui de Jim... mais Jim était son  _T'hai'la_ , ce qui le faisait entrer d'office dans une aire de confiance mutuelle... et son esprit dégageait une telle chaleur et une telle intelligence...  
Spock éprouvait une profonde une aversion pour les contacts physique, et pourtant... étrangement, le contact de la peau nue et soyeuse de  _son_  épouse contre sa peau nue était infiniment, irrationnellement... agréable. L'esprit de Ève était doucement heureux, embrumé par le sommeil qui la gagnait déjà.

Spock décida d'attendre qu'elle soit profondément endormie pour se libérer de ses bras et achever sa séance de méditation quotidienne qu'elle avait interrompue. Ce qui laissait aussi à son organisme le temps de rééquilibrer le taux d'hormone dans son sang, lequel avait été modifié par la survenue de l'orgasme.  
Il avait été directement exposé à énormément d'émotions via leur  _Telsu'kash-naf_ , il avait été profondément déstabilisé par ce que Ève lui avait révélé. Il lui fallait à présent œuvrer à consolider ses  _Naph-fo-dan'shidick_  [barrières mentales] pour faire face plus efficacement aux affects Humains de son épouse, restaurer celles qui avait été endommagées lors de la  _plak'tow,_  et enfin retrouver un _T'san'at_ [contrôle émotionnel] efficace

Dès demain, il allait observer avec attention le comportement de Jim, effectuer un comparatif entre son attitude envers les membre de l'équipage et envers lui, afin de vérifier la théorie de Ève. Il lui fallait cependant commencer par trouver une documentation détaillée sur les modalités des parades de séduction amoureuse Humaine.  
Les Vulcains ne s'embarrassaient pas d'autant tergiversations, les futurs époux étaient fiancés dès l'enfance, et définitivement unis lors du Pon Farr... quoique son Père, Sarek, avait certainement dû y avoir recours, puisqu'il avait épousé une Humaine. Mais, même s'ils n'avaient pas été éjectés de leur univers, Spock ne se serait jamais permis de poser la question  à celui-ci.

ooo

La journée du lendemain commença très tôt, par une brève séance de méditation. Sous la supervision de Spock, Ève s'essaya à créer des barrières mentales, mais le processus lui parut insurmontable. Elle soupira tristement, luttant contre une vague de désespoir

-  _Je suis vraiment trop nulle!_

 _\- Vous êtes Humaine et ces techniques sont difficiles pour les débutants. Permettez que je vous guide._  Proposa Spock en posant ses doigts sur son front

_\- Oh oui, s'il vous plait !_

Ève ferma les yeux. Spock resta pudiquement à la surface de son esprit et il lui montra comment en élaborer des fondations solides des premiers remparts de ses  _Naph-fo-dan_  [boucliers mentaux]. Et cette fois-ci, ce fut presque facile. Son esprit était souple. La confiance quasi-aveugle qu'elle avait accordée à Spock était déjà à elle seule un puissant bouclier, et ils s'en servirent de base pour ériger les premières barrières mentales. Puis il lui montra comment les utiliser.

A la fin de l'exercice, Spock fut satisfait du résultat, d'autant plus positif qu'elle était une Humaine inexpérimentée. Bien qu'il ne le verbalisa pas, elle le sentit via leur  _Kash-naf_  et rougit de plaisir. Elle n'était peut-être pas si nulle que cela, finalement.

ooo

Ils entrèrent dans le mess, où Kirk était déjà attablé devant une tasse de café, un verre et un croissant, tandis qu'il en finissait un autre. Ils le rejoignirent à sa table.

\- Bonjour, les  _jeunes-mariés_. Dit-il la bouche pleine, la main devant sa bouche, amusé par le regard réprobateur de Spock face à cette attitude désinvolte indigne d'un Capitaine.

\- Bonjour, Capitaine. Répondit Ève, elle aussi amusée, en posant son pad à coté d'elle

Kirk ouvrit de grands yeux. Il faillit s'étrangler en avalant sa bouchée en force:  
\- Vous parlez le Standard ?

\- Non... je...?

\- Il semblerait que votre aphasie sélective se soit résorbée d'elle-même. Déduisit Spock. Fascinant !

\- ...mais ... mais... Balbutia Ève prise au dépourvu.

Elle déconnecta son traducteur pour vérifier, et écouta. Elle comprit tous les mots qui étaient échangés autour d'elle. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en étonner et sursauta :

\- Jim ! S'écria McCoy qui fonça sur lui tel un rapace sur sa proie. Bon sang ! Je vous ai pourtant conseillé de manger plus équilibré le matin ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

\- Bonjour aussi, Bones. C'est équilibré. Protesta Kirk comme un gamin pris en faute. Il y a une boisson vitaminée avec ce jus d'orange, un laitage avec ce yaourt, des sucres lents...

\- Et une bonne grosse proportion de matière grasse et de sucre rapide avec ce croissant ! Répliqua Bones en mode  _mère-poule-médecin-diététicien_. Bon sang, Jim ! À quoi cela sert-il que je vous prescrive un régime alimentaire plus adapté?

- _'heu hui 'ou'ours ah'amé le 'atin !_  Répondit Jim en engloutissant d'un air provocateur une grosse bouchée du second croissant avant que Bones n'ait eu le temps de le lui prendre. (je suis toujours affamé le matin)

-Jim ! S'indigna McCoy. Mais bon sang de bon sang, c'est pas vrai! ! Vous êtes impossible !

Ève ne pouvait se retenir de rire doucement, tandis que Spock la menait au réplicateur.

-  _Nam-tor au kwon-sum nash-spo ! Nahyan-fam_ [Ils sont toujours comme ça, irrationnels]. Soupira-t-il.

-  _Ha, hi nam-tor au mihrh-bosh eh ashaya-yehat !_ [Oui, mais ils sont si amusants et si adorables!]

Spock haussa un sourcil. Et voilà, encore une boulette, se reprocha Ève. Mais il ne lui adressa aucune critique. Il leva les yeux sur ses amis, qui continuaient à se chamailler à propos du croissant, comme deux enfants, et haussa à nouveau son sourcil. Il n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle-là.

\- ...  _ashaya-yehat ? Nah-tor nash-veh ta ri dungi-tishau nau nash-rub-zhit_ [...adorables ? Je pense qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas ce qualificatif !] Répondit Spock très sérieusement.

Mais ses yeux montraient un amusement certain, qu'elle perçut via leur lien. Cette fois Ève éclata de rire, d'un joli petit rire clair qui fit naître des sourires autour d'eux. Elle revint à la table avec son plateau repas.

\- À la bonne heure ! S'exclama le médecin, vous au moins, vous mangez équilibré.

\- Merci, Docteur. Capitaine, je vous fais la promesse solennelle, Déclara Ève en riant, la main posée sur le cœur, Que le premier aliment sur lequel on travaillera avec le réplicateur alimentaire sera le croissant !

Kirk la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle rougit soudain face à sa propre hardiesse, elle s'était laissée emportée par la légèreté ambiante. Sans cela, jamais elle n'avait osé agir ainsi.

\- ...'scusez-moi... n'aurai pas dû. Balbutia-t-elle à mi voix.

Elle s'assit à coté de Spock qui n'eut aucun geste ou regard de réprobation. A nouveau, il ne comprenait pas sa gêne. Ses propos étaient irrationnels, certes, mais nullement inconvenants. McCoy avait ouvert la bouche, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réagir

\- Vous parlez le standard ? Demanda-t-il

En fait, remarqua Ève après-coup, ni le Docteur, ni Kirk, ni Spock ne montrait de réprobation face à l'immaturité de ses propos. Un grand soulagement la traversa, elle n'avait pas été ridicule

\- Mon aphasie sélective a pris fin. Expliqua Ève plus posément, mais toujours aussi rouge.

\- Pourquoi commencerez-vous les reparamétrages par le goût des croissants ? Demanda Spock.

\- Parce que...  
Ève hésita, croisa le regard encourageant et amusé de Kirk, alors elle osa à nouveau en rougissant davantage de sa hardiesse :  
\- Entre gourmands, il faut savoir se serrer les coudes !

Cette fois, ce fut Jim qui éclata de rire, rejoint par Ève et McCoy. Kirk déchira son croissant en deux et lui donna le bout dans lequel il n'avait pas mordu:  
\- Solidarité entre gourmands ! Dit-il en riant

\- Merci! Répondit-elle en mordant joyeusement dedans

Spock constata avec satisfaction que Ève montrait les premiers signes d'une confiance en elle, indirectement encouragée par Jim. Son regard alla de son  _T'hai'la_  à son épouse, ils commençaient à s'accorder avec naturel. C'était un début satisfaisant

\- Il faudra que vous passiez à l'infirmerie que je fasse un scan complet de votre cerveau. Intervint McCoy en redevenant sérieux. Il y a peut-être quelque-chose à coté de laquelle je suis passé.

- Si vous le voulez, Docteur. Mais très honnêtement, je ne crois pas que vous trouverez quoique ce soit. Le Standard n'est pas plus ma langue maternelle que le Vulcain. Je n'ai appris ni l'un ni l'autre de façon conventionnelle. Ma langue maternelle est le Français du vingt-et-unième siècle.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore tous les éléments, cependant, pensez-vous que les acquisitions de ces langues puisse être un des effets induits par votre lumière lors de notre première fusion mentale ? Suggéra Spock. L'énergie électromagnétique aurait pu induire une sur-activation du processus du  _Kugalsu'kash-nohv_  [liaison mentale des fiancés] laquelle ayant causé une sur-stimulation de l'hippocampe, des aires de Broca et Wernicke.*

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est possible. Peut-être.  
Elle devina que ces aires devaient être dans le cerveau et liées d'une façon ou d'une autre au langage.

\- Fascinant !

\- Ça y est, il remet ça. Ronchonna McCoy.

Ève adressa un sourire amusé à Spock. A nouveau, elle mit de coté sa timidité, elle se pencha vers Spock et murmura d'une voix à peine audible:  
-  _Fai-tor dular, Tishau nash-veh stariben Vulkasu k'dular ! Nam-tor ish-veh spo'tsatik gen-les !_ [Vous savez, J'aime parler Vulcain avec vous. C'est comme un langage secret!]

-  _Nam-tor ish-veh ax-nav'es_  [C'est puéril] Répliqua Spock à voix basse, mais le ton de sa voix était subtilement amusé, car, en réalité il en était secrètement ravi.

Ève le comprit parfaitement rien qu'à la lueur de ses yeux.  
Kirk avait suivi cet échange et avait remarqué les signes évident d'une forme de complicité. Mais cette fois-ci, il se contrôla parfaitement et ne laissa pas ses sentiments négatifs prendre le dessus. Il savait qu'il avait toujours sa place aux cotés de son ami.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point je le suis ! Répondit Ève en riant doucement

Ils commencèrent à manger dans une ambiance décontractée.

Ève regarda le bol de Spock, l'odeur de son contenu était étrange.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Une soupe de Plomeek. Répondit-il

\- Un plat typiquement vulcain. Expliqua McCoy. Ça a un goût infâme et ça tache les murs de façon indélébile

Ève ne put comprendre l'allusion, mais Jim adressa au médecin un sourire complice. Il revoyait le bol de soupe, lancé par un Spock en colère, traverser le couloir pour s'écraser sur le mur. L'équipe d'entretien n'était toujours pas parvenue à ôter la tâche.

\- Infâme ? Tant que ça ! Vous piquez ma curiosité.

Ève essuya soigneusement sa cuillère avec sa serviette:  
\- Puis-je ?

\- Je vous en prie.

Elle porta la cuillère à sa bouche, mais la grimace de dégoût attendue par les convives ne vint pas.  
\- ... c'est bizarre... mais ça se mange... en fait, c'est presque bon...

Spock haussa un demi sourcil. Aucun Humain à sa connaissance n'avait réussi à avaler une gorgée de cette soupe.

\- Notre Doc a raison! Il semblerait que votre lumière ait eu des effets secondaires beaucoup plus préoccupants que nous le pensions ! Commenta Kirk

A nouveau, Ève et Jim eurent un fou-rire.  
Spock se dit qu'il passerait bien volontiers le reste de sa vie à regarder ces deux Humains-là rire ainsi. Et non, il n'y avait rien d'irrationnel à apprécier le fait que son  _Adun'a_  [épouse] et son  _T'hai'la_ [ami] deviennent bons camarades.  
Les  _T'hai'lu_  [amis] étaient des trésors précieux, Surak lui-même avait d'ailleurs dit :  _Nam-tor T'hai'la karik rau-nol, heh vest-tal sa-veh t'veh, vest-tal n'mau-yan'es_  [Un ami fidèle est un abri fort, et celui qui en a trouvé un a trouvé un trésor.]

ooo

Ils étaient à peine installé sur le pont, comme la veille, qu'un enseigne se présenta devant Ève.

\- Madame Spock, je suis Jordan. C'est monsieur Scotty qui m'envoie à vous, pour le paramétrage du réplicateur alimentaire.

Ève ouvrit de grands yeux elle n'était pas encore accoutumée à s'entendre appeler "Madame". Et cet homme lui parlait avec un respect auquel elle n'avait pas été habituée dans sa vie "d'avant". Elle n'eut aucun mal à vaincre sa timidité pour lui répondre gentiment et en souriant.  
\- Bonjour, monsieur Jordan. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Cette pipette stimulera vos papilles gustatives, et est reliée à ce pad.

\- D'accord, allons-y ! Répondit Ève qui avait deviné que cela allait être long et fastidieux

Il leur fallut toute la durée du quart de Spock pour faire le tour des aliments les plus simples. Comme promis, elle commença par le goût des croissants. Ève avait rapidement compris le fonctionnement du pad, une sorte d'équaliseur gustatif. En moins d'une heure, elle n'avait plus besoin de l'aide de Jordan.

\- Demain matin, Capitaine, vous aurez des croissants avec le petit goût de noisette du bon beurre frais, typique des croissants Français.

Kirk et Spock levèrent le nez de la console. Le Capitaine eut un sourire malicieux:  
\- Si Bones me laisse m'approcher du réplicateur

\- J'en prendrais deux pour moi et nous nous les partagerons !

\- Mon cher Commandant, permettez-moi de louer votre parfait discernement, vous avez vraiment bien choisi votre épouse! Elle sait ce qu'il faut faire pour plaire à un homme, vraiment, vous êtes un époux chanceux !

Spock ne répliqua pas qu'il n'avait rien choisi, il avait bien compris la plaisanterie. Ève était devenu toute rouge, elle n'était pas habitué aux compliments, pas même ceux donnés sous forme de plaisanterie.

ooo

Comme la veille, le soir venu, une partie d'échec eut lieu dans la cabine de Spock. Et comme la veille, Ève ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bercée par la belle voix de Spock et celle Jim.

Leurs parties achevées, Jim se leva. Sans y réfléchir, il s'arrêta à quelques pas du lit et la regarda dormir :  
\- Son acclimatation n'est pas trop difficile ?

\- Mon épouse a eu à faire face à plusieurs surcharges émotionnelles dans les vingt-quatre heures qui ont suivies son arrivée. Répondit-il. Cependant elle dispose d'excellentes capacités d'adaptation.

\- C'est normal qu'elle ait fait des crises d'angoisse. Quand on y songe, elle est totalement expatriée, temporellement et physiquement, dans un monde très différent du sien

Jim se mordit presque la langue. Expatrié, on pouvait en dire autant de son ami Vulcain parmi les Humains. A la différence près que Spock, lui, l'avait choisi. Il n'en était pas moins le seul Vulcain à bord.

\- Ce sont surtout ces phénomènes électro-magnétiques qui lui posent problème, car ils mettent ses émotions à nu, et cela heurte sa pudeur.

\- Une chose que vous pouvez aisément comprendre.

\- En effet, Jim.

Spock s'assit sur le lit et posa la main sur le poignet de Ève. Elle soupira doucement, ouvrit les yeux et lui tendit les bras:  
-  _Teraya-mataya!_  [Câlin!]

Sa voix était tendrement malicieuse. Le traducteur était déconnecté, mais Jim devina sans peine au ton de sa voix qu'elle réclamait un baiser, ou un câlin. Il trouva cela attendrissant.

\- Jim désire vous souhaiter une bonne nuit. Expliqua Spock, impassible, mais déjà aux prises avec une montée de désir charnel.  
Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait en lui. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de telles choses. Sa libido n'avait jamais été sollicitée avant son _Pon Farr._

Ève s'assit et posa ses grands yeux endormis sur Jim. Il lui sourit, attendri :  
\- Bonne nuit, madame S'chn T'gai.

\- Bonne nuit, monsieur le Capitaine Kirk. Répondit-elle avec la même malice.

Jim sortit et Spock se retrouva face à son épouse alanguie par la fatigue et le sommeil. Dans son corps, un feu recommençait à s'allumer. Ève le sentit et ouvrit tout à fait les yeux. Il était étrange de percevoir ainsi le désir de Spock, alors qu'il avait une apparence si impassible. A son tour, il perçut le ressenti de son épouse: elle était perplexe.

_\- Je vous prie de m'excuser. Je vais contrôler cette pulsion._

Transmettre ainsi son désir charnel via leur  _Kash-naf_  [lien mental] lui apparut comme une façon de la contraindre, il en éprouva de la honte. Il dressa des barrières mentale autour de cette pulsion malséante.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_  S'étonna-t-elle décontenancée autant par les propos de Spock que par le reflux de cet affect qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé désagréable

\- Vous êtes de toute évidence épuisée, vous avez besoin de repos.

_\- Et si nous le faisons tout tendrement ?_

_\- Cela n'est pas prudent. Il faut que j'apprenne à me contenir._

_\- Pourquoi, pas prudent ? Pourquoi vous contenir? Nous ne ferions rien de mal._

_\- Il y a de forte probabilité pour que je vous sollicite à nouveau demain soir. Et je me refuse à vous contraindre._

Ève s'assit sur le lit, à coté de Spock. Elle comprit la raison de son attitude et se sentit touchée. Elle hésita puis se lança. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Spock:  
- _En effet, un époux qui souhaite étreindre son épouse, voilà qui est inadmissible !_  Déclara-t-elle en essayant de prendre un ton sérieux.

Spock resta immobile. Pendant quelques seconde, Ève crut avoir à nouveau parlé trop vite.

_\- Pardonnez-moi, ma plaisanterie était idiote... c'est juste que moi aussi... j'aimerai bien... vous voyez ?_

_\- Non, c'est n'est qu'une illusion. C'est moi qui vous ai transmis ce désir via notre lien._

_\- Spock... je... ça m'est égal. C'est agréable pour moi, quand vous voulez de moi, vous savez. Ça me donne l'impression d'être digne d'intérêt. Et puis, je sais que si je dis non, vous ne me forcerez pas. Mais, là... J'ai besoin que me... réconfortiez... et ça, ça ne vient pas de ce lien, ça vient de moi... si vous voulez, le soir, quand vous en avez envie, demandez-le moi tout simplement et je dirai oui ou non, comme vous l'avez fait hier soir, tout simplement..._

Elle se blottit tout contre lui, rougissante, gênée par son aveu. Spock sentit que le désir de son épouse avait augmenté, de façon parfaitement indépendante par rapport au sien. Il en ressentit du soulagement. Il l'enlaça à son tour et lui rendit son baiser. Il dit doucement:  
_\- Votre suggestion est appropriée. Puisque ce soir vous le désirez aussi, alors "mon devoir d'époux" est de vous donner ce réconfort..._

Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, sa part Vulcaine et sa part Humaine éprouvaient le même affect: une vive satisfaction.

L'Humain-en-lui se réjouissait d'avoir séduit la douce Ève, alors qu'il était loin d'avoir le savoir-faire de son  _T'hai'la_  Jim en ce domaine. L'Humain-en-lui était heureux d'être aimé. Et, pour la première fois, le Vulcain-dominant-en-lui ne lui faisait pas de reproches face à cet irrationnel affect, ni ne tentait de le bâillonner. Il avait trop besoin de sa part Humaine pour mieux comprendre son épouse et avoir en retour une attitude efficace.

Le Vulcain-en-lui s'enorgueillissait d'avoir acquis l'absolue confiance de Ève, une Humaine craintive au fonctionnement psycho-affectif si différent du sien. Il s'enorgueillissait qu'elle l'ait adopté comme guide spirituel. Il considérait cette confiance comme _la_   _réaction logique_  au fait qu'il était un bon époux pour elle, qu'il avait eu un comportement parfaitement adapté à ses besoins, efficace. Sa part Vulcaine était fière de cette réussite obtenue en si peu de temps.

Et puis, surtout, Humain ou Vulcain, elle lui appartenait.

Et tandis que Spock se perdait en Ève, délicieusement, étroitement étreint dans son intimité si onctueuse, si sauve, si frémissante, qu'elle l'enlaçait en émettant ces délectables soupirs, que leurs esprits se frôlaient dans une lumière  _mélodieuse_ , il n'y avait plus de demi-ci ou de demi-ça. Il était juste un.

**.**

**ooo**

**Fin de la seconde partie**

* * *

**à suivre :**

**Troisième partie : _Riyeht-dvun_  [Fausses manœuvres]**  
Le Capitaine Kirk voulait de l'aventure et/ou des émotions fortes, il va être plus que servi...  
Ceux qui ont vu cet épisode doivent avoir une  _petite_  idée... pour les autres, à vous de voir si vous voulez vous spoiler ou pas...

 

* * *

 

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ces chapitres. Ils ont été beaucoup-beaucoup-beaucoup plus longs que prévu au départ... bah, ils ont  _juste_  doublé de volume^^' entre ce que je croyais être la version définitive et la publication.  
Et je n'ai pas eu le courage de couper celui-ci en deux, d'où cette interminable tartine ^^'

Je voulais laisser à chaque personnage le temps de prendre ses marques et de s'adapter, d'où ces chapitres très bavards.

J'ai énormément douté en les écrivant, sur la façon d'introduire le personnage de Ève, lui donner sa juste place, de façon équilibrée, entre son époux Spock, et le Capitaine Kirk amoureux (inconscient) de Spock... tout en respectant leurs caractères pour qu'ils soient fidèles à la série TOS  
C'est vrai que Ève tombe rapidement amoureuse, mais elle a tellement-éperdument besoin d'aimer que ses sentiments se sont fixés sur la première personne à avoir été gentille avec elle... et par chance, c'est une personne tout à fait digne d'un tel amour.

Promis : l'arrivée de Ève, le comment, le pourquoi, tout sera expliqué, mais plus tard... Car Jim a parfaitement raison : elle n'est pas "tombée" là par hasard  
Auparavant, ils vont découvrir de nouveaux mondes, ce qui est après tout la mission première de l'Enterprise, et affronter de nombreuses épreuves qui j'espère vous plairons

 

ooo

 

 **Coin biologie :**  
cerveau de la mémoire et du langage, sur le site linternaute.com   
[l'intern@ute : cartographie du cerveau : aires du langage](http://www.linternaute.com/science/biologie/dossiers/06/0602-cerveau/3.shtml)  et [l'intern@ute: cartographie du cerveau : la mémoire](http://www.linternaute.com/science/biologie/dossiers/06/0602-cerveau/4.shtml)

Pour faire très simple  
L'hippocampe est une des clé de la mémoire : Cet organe joue un peu le rôle d'une "imprimante", en faisant passer les données de la mémoire à court terme vers la mémoire à long terme.  
L'aire de Wernicke joue un rôle dans la compréhension du langage  
L'aire de Broca est l'aire de la production du langage

il y a certainement d'autres zones impliquées dans notre cerveau, mais je ne suis pas plus neurologue que Bones est... maçon, mécanicien, ingénieur...

ooo

 

 


	10. Tilek'es  [Harponnage]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie III  _Riyeht-dvun_  [Fausses manœuvres]

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 -** _**Tilek'es** _ ****  
[Harponnage]** **

****** **

**oOo**

Ève sortit du sommeil en douceur. Elle contempla Spock, assis en tailleur sur un coussin plat : il s'adonnait à sa méditation du matin. Elle le trouva beau, et majestueux, et rassurant, à nouveau son cœur se gonfla d'amour.

Bien qu'elle essayait de contenir ses sentiments, Spock perçut les échos des émotions qui affluaient de l'esprit de son épouse. Il ne rompit pas totalement sa méditation. Il les classa tranquillement derrière les  _Naph-fo-dan'shidick_  [barrières mentales] prévues à cet effet et posa les yeux sur son épouse.  
Encore un peu engourdie par le sommeil, Ève s'étirait doucement, comme un bébé  _sehlat._ Elle lui adressa un sourire calme, elle savait combien les expressions d'émotions fortes pouvaient être désagréables pour Spock. Elle se leva tranquillement.

Spock la regarda faire sans un mot. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et il reprit le cours de sa méditation, appréciant le fait que ce silence ne la mettait en aucune façon mal à l'aise. En général, les Humains étaient embarrassés par les périodes de mutisme. Mais son  _Adun'a_  et son  _T'hai'la-Jim_  avaient ce point commun de ne pas en être troublé. C'était... reposant.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et s'habilla. Elle se saisit de son pad. Spock fit mine de ne pas avoir perçu, malgré ses yeux fermés, qu'elle le prenait, encore, en photo. Ces enfantillages procuraient un plaisir bien innocent à son épouse. Il eut été inapproprié de le lui reprocher. Il attendit sans impatience qu'elle ait fini pour lui proposer:  
\- Souhaitez-vous que je vous aide à renforcer l'efficacité de vos  _naph-fo-dan?_

\- Oh oui, _sanu_  [s'il vous plait]. Je ne suis pas sûre de bien maîtriser cette technique

Leurs mots passaient du Standard au Vulcain de façon aléatoire sans qu'ils n'en aient conscience.

Elle mit son pad sur le lit, posa un coussin face à Spock et s'y assit en tailleur. Il lui prit les deux mains, pulpes contre pulpes. C'était suffisant pour établir un contact entre leurs deux esprit. Ève fit de son mieux pour ne plus penser à rien et atteignit sans trop de mal un  _Ul-wh'ltri_  [état semi-méditatif]. Ils se servirent de l'une de ses angoisses récurrentes, la peur d'être ridicule, pour travailler la technique consistant à isoler une angoisse ou une pensée, lui ôter une part des émotions et des cognitions qui y étaient liés, puis à la glisser derrière ces boucliers mentaux pour la faire taire.  
A la fin de cette séance de travail, Ève avait la sensation d'avoir l'esprit plus léger.

-  _Itaren nash-veh t'dular k'gol'nev t'dular._  [Je vous remercie pour votre aide]... C'est étrange, cette impression que j'ai d'avoir toujours vécu ici, alors que je ne suis là que depuis à peine deux jours. Avoua-t-elle en se levant afin qu'ils quittent leurs quartiers.

-  _Vi'kla-min_  [En effet]. Répondit Spock. Votre sens de l'adaptation est efficace.

Ève rougit et poursuivit :  
\- C'est surtout que tout le monde ici a été si accueillant avec moi! _Ri vesht-pufai nash-veh worla ish-veh._  [Je n'avais jamais connu cela]

Elle avait visiblement totalement oublié la méfiance de Jim à son égard, constata Spock. Il réfléchit quelques seconde à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire :  
-  _Nam-tor nash-Qom'i t'nash-gad weht-vin-lar be'qom'i t'pon t'nash-veh_  [Les Humains d'aujourd'hui sont plus évolués que ceux de votre époque]. Il est probable que cette rapide adaptation à notre monde soit l'un des effets secondaires de notre première  _Kash-nohv_  [fusion mentale]. En situation normale, celle-ci consiste en la  _simple_  rencontre et l'union de deux esprit, de façon relativement superficielle mais suffisante pour implanter un lien. Ce lien se réactive naturellement dès les premiers signes du  _Pon farr._  Cette union mentale est initiée de façon consentie par les deux parties. Mais j'avais totalement perdu le contrôle de mes actes, et...

Spock sembla hésiter, comme si des pensées informulées et refoulée tentaient de se faire entendre. Il reprit :  
-  _Vesht-nam-tor nash-kash-nohv maut thrap heh maut vi-kwitaun_ [cette fusion mentale a été très agressive et très intrusive]. Je subodore que je vous ai transmis ces connaissances sous l'influence de la  _Plak'tow_ [fièvre du sang] afin d'enraciner le  _Kugalsu'kash-naf_  [lien des fiancés] le plus profondément possible en vous, dans le but d'initier ensuite avec vous la  _Kahm'kaunsh'es_  [l'union charnelle].

Il ne montra pas son profond sentiment de culpabilité alors qu'il prenait soudainement conscience de ce fait.  
Il avait commencé par violer son esprit afin de soumette sa volonté. C'était un crime d'une grande gravité aux yeux de son peuple.  
Suite à cette forme de manipulation mentale, même si elle en avait eu l'impression, Ève n'avait en aucun cas eu réellement de choix. Ce  _Kugalsu'kash-naf_ imposé avait agi en elle comme une forme de suggestion hypnotique irrépressible, et tel était son but.  
Même s'il s'était comporté ainsi privé de toute conscience par la  _Plak'tow,_ cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait dès le début abusé mentalement d'elle pour sauver sa vie. Il réprima aussitôt son malaise. Mais elle avait eu le temps de le percevoir via leur  _Kash-naf_  [lien].

\- Cette première fusion a été surprenante, je l'avoue. Dit-elle doucement.  _Ri vesht-tor dash-tor dular t'nash-veh._  [Mais vous ne m'avez pas fait souffrir]. Vous étiez même prêt à mourir pour ne pas me faire de mal! Grâce à ce  _Kugalsu'kash-naf_ tout s'est passé pour le mieux, cette nuit là, pour vous comme pour moi. Pourquoi le regretter ? Et puis, surtout, grâce à tout ce savoir que vous m'avez transmis, je parle le Vulcain et le Standard comme si elles étaient mes langues natales. Vous n'avez pas idée comme cela m'aide à m'adapter et à ne pas me sentir une intruse !

Spock hocha la tête, incertain. Ces paroles n'étaient-elle pas influencées par leur  _Telsu'kash-naf_  ? Ève posa sa main sur la sienne, en un geste doux, recherchant un  _ozh'esta_  qu'il lui accorda sans réticence.

-  _Ri vest-nam-tor dular watosh t'nach-veh_  [vous ne m'avez pas fait de mal]. Lui répéta-t-elle d'une voix douce. Et sans vous, sans ce que vous m'avez transmis, je serai perdue en ce monde.

Elle lui transmit ses émotions positives, son amour et sa reconnaissance, via leur lien et il sentit sa culpabilité refluer sous l'assaut implacable de ces sentiments amoureux. Il ne persistait en elle aucun traumatisme suite à à son agression et cette première fusion mentale sous la contrainte. Elle n'éprouvait absolument aucune rancune à son égard.  
De plus, se souvint-il soudain, aucun  _Kugalsu'kash-naf_ ou  _Telsu'kash-naf_ [lien mental des époux] n'avait le pouvoir de contraindre une Humaine à tomber amoureuse.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous en éprouviez de la culpabilité ! Insista-t-elle

Elle se mit face à lui et plongea les yeux dans les siens :  
\- C'est la première fois de ma vie où je me sens acceptée telle que je suis. Avoua-t-elle.  _Itaren t'dular !_  [Grâce à vous!]

Spock se souvint de ses aveux de solitude, et de ce qu'il avait découvert dans son esprit lors des fusions mentales. Il se sentit honoré par ces propos, car ils lui disaient en filigrane qu'il remplissait correctement ses  _Gu-vamlar t'telsu_  [devoirs d'époux]. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et, percevant son besoin, il l'étreignit doucement.

-  _Sarlah'uh, Adun'a t'nash-veh_  [Venez, mon épouse], allons retrouver le Capitaine.

ooo

Le petit déjeuner fut agréable. Autour d'eux, les membres de l'équipage présents montraient une joyeuse surprise vis à vis de l'amélioration notable du goût des aliments, cela mettait une ambiance doucement joviale. Même certains sur lesquels elle n'avait pas encore travaillé avaient été améliorés, car elle avait ré-ajusté les goûts élémentaires. L'équipage savait que cette amélioration était le résultat du travail de Madame Spock, et certains la regardaient avec plus d'attention. Mais elle ne s'en rendit absolument pas compte, son esprit était totalement tourné vers Spock et le  _T'hai'la_  de son époux.

Kirk mordait dans son croustillant croissant avec un plaisir visible, les yeux pétillants de gourmandise :  
\- Effectivement ! Sourit-il à Ève en guise de bonjour. Cette  _viennoiserie à la française_  n'a rien à voir avec les croissants que j'ai mangés hier ! Vous avez fait un travail... délicieux!

Ève rougit, ne sachant que répondre. McCoy la sauva de son embarras en arrivant comme une tornade, les sourcils froncés de réprobation, prêt à se lancer dans une nouvelle véhémente diatribe alimentaire. Il osa son plateau en face de Kirk qui leva la main vers lui en signe d'apaisement  
\- Vous avez ma parole, Doc : chaque matin je mange  _mon_  croissant au beurre français, et pour les autres repas, je ruminerai tout les végétaux les plus infâmes de la galaxie que vous voudrez bien me prescrire !

Ève et Spock levèrent la tête vers Kirk d'un même mouvement. Il vit que le plateau du Vulcain était exclusivement composé de  _végétaux infâmes_  : fruits, crudités, et céréales... tout comme celui de Ève, qui avait en plus des laitages

-... ahem, je voulais dire que je me régalerais, bien sûr, de tous les délicieux fruits et légumes que vous me prescrirez.

Spock n'avait pas bougé un cil, mais Ève perçut nettement son bref amusement et ne put se retenir de rire doucement. Même McCoy montra de l'amusement.

ooo

De retour sur la passerelle, le sourire aux lèvres, Ève partagea son temps entre ses cours, et la poursuite de l'amélioration du programme du réplicateur alimentaire, plus motivée que jamais.

Kirk avait rejoint son Commandant à sa console :  
\- Il y a comme une épidémie de port de collants noirs auprès du personnel féminin. Remarqua Kirk, narquois.  
Il ne cachait pas son amusement, et son approbation, en suivant des yeux une fort jolie enseigne avec des belles et longues jambes.

Intriguée par l'amusement dans la voix de Kirk, Ève leva le nez de son pad pour observer leur discussion avec intérêt.  
Le Capitaine avait une façon de contempler la belle femme aux collants noirs avec un regard... elle n'aurait su le définir. Il prenait y visiblement un grand plaisir, mais il n'y avait rien de sale dans ses yeux, il n'y avait aucune concupiscence.  
Ève comprit que si ce Capitaine aimait beaucoup les femmes, il les respectait. Il ne les considéraient comme aucun cas acquises. Après tout, il était l'ami de Spock. Ils étaient très différents, mais ils avaient certainement aussi de nombreux point communs. L'intelligence, déjà. Cette attitude trahissait son respect envers les autres, tout comme Spock.

\- Je l'ai remarqué aussi, Capitaine. Répondit Spock, stoïque. Il semblerait que le personnel féminin ait suivi l'exemple vestimentaire donné par mon épouse. Le réprouvez-vous ?

\- Non, pas le moins du monde, cette tenue est tout à fait charmante. Répondit Kirk avec son sourire malicieux.  
Il se tut le temps de regarder la jeune femme monter dans le turbolift ...de dos comme de face, oui, charmant était le bon mot...

\- Cela n'a pas l'air de vous troubler, Commandant.

\- Pour quelle raison le serais-je ? Demanda Spock  
Il avait lui aussi remarqué le regard pétillant de Kirk fixé sur l'enseigne Weyer. Amoureux de lui ou pas, son  _T'hail'a_  était toujours aussi sensibles aux attraits d'une femelle avenante. Cependant cela n'infirmait pas pour autant la théorie de son épouse: car si Jim ignorait ses propres sentiments envers lui, ce comportement était logique. Spock avait toujours vu son ami réagir ainsi.

\- Vous qui connaissez le règlement par cœur jusque dans le moindre de ses petits alinéas écrits en pattes de mouche dans les bas de page, dites moi, peut-on considérer cela comme une tenue réglementaire ?

\- ...écrits... en pattes de mouche, Capitaine?  
Spock entendit Ève étouffer un rire discret. Kirk le perçut aussi et eut un sourire encore plus malicieux. Spock dut étouffer le sentiment de bien-être que ces réactions conjointes provoquèrent en lui.  
Il réfléchit une fraction de seconde afin de retrouver dans sa mémoire encyclopédique les alinéas du règlement concernant la tenue réglementaire

\- Oui, Capitaine, cette tenue est conforme au règlement. Rien n'interdit de rajouter cet accessoire.

\- Bien. Tant mieux! Se réjouit le Capitaine. Nous n'aurons pas pas priver nos consœurs de ce charmant effet de mode.

\- Tout à fait. Approuva très sérieusement Spock qui n'était pas dupe.  
Il sentit à nouveau l'amusement de Ève s'infiltrer le long de leur lien, même si elle avait tenté d'en atténuer l'intensité. Cet affect positif, tout comme l'effort qu'elle faisait pour tenter de ne pas l'importuner avec celui-ci lui furent agréables.

Kirk et Spock s'attelèrent à la même tache que la veille, Ève se replongea dans ses études

ooo

\- Capitaine ! Intervint soudain Sulu. Les déflecteurs indiquent un objet en approche rapide!

Allaient-ils enfin rencontrer une forme de vie intelligente dans ce vaste univers si vide?

\- Mettez-le sur l'écran principal. Ordonna Kirk en regagnant son siège de Capitaine d'un pas vif. Commandant, faites-moi votre rapport dès que possible.

L'écran montra un point lumineux qui se rapprochait à grande vitesse. Spock se pencha sur sa console. Il consulta les divers chiffres et diagrammes :  
\- Objet indéterminé, origine et composition inconnues, pas de vie détectée à son bord.

\- Stoppez immédiatement les moteurs. Commanda Kirk. Il ne faudrait pas percuter cet objet.

Les membres de la passerelle faillirent tomber de leur siège, projetés par les effets secondaires du puissant coup de frein

Fascinée par la situation, Ève se faisait toute petite. Elle retrouvait cette désagréable sensation si familière de se sentir intruse, de ne pas être à sa place.  
La concentration de l'équipage autour d'elle était palpable. L'attitude de Kirk avait changée du tout au tout, elle percevait sa puissante aura de Capitaine, son charisme, sa prestance de commandement et sa détermination. Et sa façon de parler avec Spock était uniquement professionnelle.

Ils étaient à présent suffisamment près de l'objet pour pouvoir l'observer

\- Avez-vous d'autres précisions à me donner, Commandant ?

\- C'est un cube solide de 11000 tonnes et de 159 mètres de coté. La matière dont il est constitué n'est pas répertoriée dans nos base de données. Il n'y a aucune planète, ni système de type solaire, ni vaisseau à proximité pour expliquer la présence de celui-ci à cet endroit.

\- Je ne reçois aucune réponse à mes tentatives de prise de contact, Capitaine. Intervint Uhura avant que Kirk ne lui pose la question. Je ne détecte aucune forme de communication. Je poursuis l'écoute des fréquences

\- Merci, Miss Uhura.

\- On ne va pas rester là sans rien faire. Intervint l'enseigne Bailey, s'attirant un regard stupéfait de Sulu. Anéantissons-le avec nos phaseurs et reprenons notre route!

Chekov avait eu la  _bonne idée_  de glisser en sortant de sa douche, et de se heurter le crane. McCoy l'avait gardé bien évidemment à l'infirmerie pour surveiller sa légère commotion... Kirk avait dû parer au plus pressé en réquisitionnant Bailey au poste de navigateur.

\- Le jour où nous serons une démocratie, je penserai à vous écouter, enseigne Bailey. Rétorqua le Capitaine avec une autorité narquoise.

Ève ne put retenir un petit sourire dénué de toute moquerie: elle n'était finalement pas la seule à prendre parfois la parole sans réfléchir. Quelque part, c'était rassurant.  
Bailey ne répondit rien et se contenta de baisser la tête.

Sans plus se préoccuper de lui, le Capitaine se leva pour rejoindre son Commandant:  
\- Une idée de ce à quoi cette chose peut servir, Spock?

\- Vraisemblablement une sorte de balise spatiale, Capitaine. Ou bien... du papier tue-mouche

\- Vous faites dans la métaphore, maintenant? Ne put se retenir Kirk de le taquiner, malgré la situation.

\- C'est ce qui m'a semblé le plus approprié comme explication. Rationalisa Spock impassiblement.

\- Votre métaphore est en effet bien choisie. Et vous n'aimeriez pas plus que moi que nous nous retrouvions collés à cette chose

\- En effet, Capitaine. Cet objet est extrêmement dense. Une fois collé au vaisseau, nous ne pourrions pas nous en défaire.

\- Bon, il est temps de passer à l'action. Décida Kirk en retournant à son fauteuil. Enseigne Bailey, calculez une trajectoire de contournement. Lieutenant Sulu, manœuvrez à 0,5 vitesse de distorsion

Sulu dut secouer Bailey pour qu'il réagisse. Ils procédèrent à la manœuvre d'évitement mais :  
\- Cette chose nous suit dans nos mouvements! S'étonna Sulu, dépité. Et elle s'est replacée sur notre trajectoire.

\- Essayez encore !

Sulu contourna à nouveau le cube, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Mais, toujours, le cube revenait se placer juste sur la course du vaisseau, menaçant parfois de le percuter de plein fouet

\- Je vois. Conclut Kirk, agacé. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre et de voir. Activez l'alerte orange, miss Uhura

Bailey fut sur le point d'intervenir à nouveau, mais se retint.

ooo

Une heure s'égrena lentement, tendue. Les tentatives d'identification et d'analyse se poursuivaient, sans succès. Spock consultait une à une toutes les base de données possibles sans trouver quelque résultat que ce soit.

Ève respirait lentement. Elle percevait le stress autour d'elle et faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas y céder. Elle parvint à n'exsuder qu'une infime émanation de lumière. Spock avait perçu ses efforts. Il leva les yeux une fraction de seconde de sa console, croisa ses yeux et lui envoya un regard encourageant. Elle le prit pour un compliment et s'en sentit tout ragaillardie.

\- Bon, cela a assez duré! Décida soudain le Capitaine à bout de patience. Monsieur Bailey, calculez une très large trajectoire spiralée autour de ce cube. Lieutenant Sulu programmez la vitesse maximale.

\- Aye Capitaine. Répondirent les deux hommes en pianotant sur leur console

\- Messieurs, Êtes-vous prêt ?

\- Aye Capitaine

\- Maintenant ! Décollez-nous de ça !

Les moteurs de l'Enterprise grondèrent, et le vaisseau contourna l'objet. En une une fraction de seconde, celui-ci se revint devant le vaisseau, encore plus rapidement que les fois précédentes. Quelles que furent les tentatives d'évitement ou de recul effectuées, non seulement le cube revenait toujours, mais il se positionnait toujours plus près de l'Enterprise.

Celui-ci changea soudain de comportement et sa rotation sur lui-même s'accéléra. Il changea de couleur et se mit en mouvement vers l'Enterprise. Il se rapprocha dangereusement du vaisseau.

Ève eut la surprise de sentir les battements de son cœur s'accroître aussitôt, en proie à une inexplicable et violente montée d'adrénaline. Son corps se mit à émettre une lumière sombre et rougeoyante qu'elle ne put maîtriser contrairement à la précédente.

\- L'objet émet des radiations nocives. Constata Spock, qui avait vu du coin de l'œil le fascinant phénomène qui s'emparait de son épouse visiblement décontenancée à coté de lui. Ces radiations sont en hausses rapide.

Il percevait distinctement les efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne pas se laisser déborder par la panique. Il savait qu'elle mettait en pratique l'utilisation de ses  _Naph-fo-dan_  [boucliers mentaux] afin de gérer cette angoisse, comme il le lui avait enseigné. Mais ce qui l'intrigua fut la couleur de son aura. Si différente de toutes celles qu'elle avait pu avoir précédemment: une lumière violette et sombre. Il déduisit qu'il devait s'agir d'une sorte stress-réponse à un danger immédiat.

\- Faites-nous reculer ! Répéta Kirk. Distorsion 1

Sulu et Bailey effectuèrent la manœuvre, en vain :  
\- Le cube continue à se rapprocher! Constata Sulu dépité

\- Les radiations augmentent proportionnellement au fur et mesure que l'objet se rapproche. Informa Spock impassiblement.

\- Miss Uhura, activez l'alerte rouge. Sulu, faites-nous reculer, distorsion 2 !

\- Aye, Capitaine

\- Ça ne sert à rien. Se lamenta Bailey

\- Distorsion 3. Ordonna Kirk sans prêter attention à l'intervention de l'enseigne

\- Les moteurs commencent à être en surchauffe. Prévint Sulu

Evidemment. L'Enterprise n'était pas fait pour voler à reculons  
Les tentatives d'évitement se répétèrent, toutes infructueuses. Pire, plus elles se répétaient, plus le cube se rapprochait, inexorablement.

La lumière de Ève s'assombrissait de plus en plus, de façon proportionnelle à la montée des radiations, virait au pourpre. Mais la jeune femme à force d'efforts répétés de concentration, finit par trouver un équilibre émotionnel, et à le maintenir grâce aux exercices de respiration que Spock lui avait enseignés. Celui-ci lui lança un rapide regard approbateur au moment où elle posait les yeux sur lui. Galvanisée par cet encouragement, elle parvint à diminuer notablement ses émissions de lumière.

Kirk remarqua ce qui lui arrivait alors qu'il se tournait vers son Commandant. Il fit la même déduction que Spock et ne commenta pas le phénomène qui affligeait Ève. Elle avait le visage crispé, il devina qu'elle luttait avec énergie pour ne pas se laisser dominer par ses émotions. Spock devait être un sacrément bon professeur. Mais combien de temps allait-elle supporter cette situation anxiogène sans craquer?

\- Les radiations ont atteint un seuil critique. Déclara Spock, impassible. Celles-ci vont avoir un effet préjudiciable sur la santé de l'équipage si le vaisseau y reste exposé pendant encore 3.24 minutes

\- De toute façon, il va nous percuter dans 1.33 minutes. Prévint Sulu sans pour autant paniquer

\- OK. Il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule solution. Préparez les phasers. Décida Kirk avec détermination

Fasciné par le spectacle morbide de ce cube qui tournoyait à toute vitesse, Bailey ne réagit même pas à l'ordre du Capitaine

\- Les radiations ont dépassé le seuil critique. Poursuivait Spock, toujours aussi impavide

\- Contact dans 0.45 minutes. Précisa Sulu, en tendant le bras pour activer la commande des phaseurs à la place de son collègue

\- BAILEY! Répéta Kirk d'une voix cinglante. Les phaseurs!

L'enseigne sursauta et revint à la réalité.  
\- Oui, Capitaine, Phaseurs prêt à tirer.

\- FEU pleine puissance !

Le cube disparut dans une violente explosion qui fit vibrer tout le vaisseau. Les radiations disparurent. La passerelle fut parcourue par un soupir de soulagement. Ève reprit une couleur normale, sa lumière étrange s'était totalement résorbée.

\- Scotty, au rapport. Dit Kirk en activant le communicateur de son fauteuil

\- Ça un peu surchauffé, il y a des dégâts mineurs, mais rien de grave. Expliqua l'ingénieur

\- Ce sera long à réparer?

\- 2 ou 3 heures, tout au plus. On s'y met tout de suite

\- Parfait. Kirk out. Sulu, descendez en propulsion 1

\- Aye Capitaine

Soulagé, Kirk vint se poser à coté de Spock, le dos contre le plateau de la console. Il ne put cependant se retenir de jeter un œil sur Ève

\- Il semblerait que je sois pourvue d'un dispositif de détection des radiations nocives. Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même avec une sorte d'ironie amère

\- Tant mieux! Répondit Kirk en lui souriant gentiment. Au moins, cela pourrait s'avérer utile à l'avenir.

Elle répondit à son sourire en rougissant légèrement.

Redevenant sérieux, Kirk se tourna vers Spock et lui demanda :  
\- Alors, Commandant, avez-vous repéré d'autres balises comme celle-ci?

\- Non, Capitaine. Aucune autre balise, ni vaisseau, quelque-soit la direction

\- Dites moi, monsieur Spock, pouvez-vous spéculer ce qui va advenir ? Logiquement, nous devrions tôt ou tard rencontrer l'intelligence qui a conçu cette chose, quand elle se rendra compte de sa destruction.

Spock avait de grandes capacités à la déduction, mais il lui était impossible de prévoir ou deviner l'avenir.  
\- Spéculer Capitaine? Demanda-t-il en se détournant de sa console pour le regarder. Logiquement, nous devrions rencontrer l'intelligence qui a conçu ce cube.

Jim se frotta énergiquement les yeux et répondit :  
\- ..Mmmm... technologie plus avancée ou intelligence supérieure ?

\- Les deux sans doute, Capitaine. Mais si vous me demandez la décision logique à prendre...

\- Non, pas du tout: notre mission est de rencontrer des civilisations inconnues. L'interrompit Kirk doucement. C'est ce que nous ferons dans la mesure du possible.

Spock haussa un demi sourcil au ton têtu de la voix de Kirk.  
\- Capitaine. Vous est-il venu à l'esprit qu'il est improductif de me demander mon avis comme vous le faites, si vous avez déjà pris votre décision ?

\- Cela me rassure émotionnellement. Avoua Kirk avec un sourire charmeur avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son fauteuil de Capitaine.

Spock ne put retenir un demi sourire, ses yeux pétillèrent brièvement, mais il reprit presque aussitôt son masque impassible. Ève le mangea des yeux. Elle avait vu, elle avait senti par leur lien, le profond plaisir, qu'il contint difficilement, provoqué par cette déclaration d'amitié. Et cela le rendait si beau.  
Elle trouva que ces deux hommes avaient décidément une magnifique complicité. Elle se promit à nouveau de tout faire pour protéger, pour reprendre les mots de cette belle citation de Surak, ce précieux  _trésor_.

\- Capitaine, les déflecteurs encore détectent un très gros objet en approche. Intervint à nouveau Sulu. En approche extrêmement rapide!

Spock se pencha à nouveau sur sa console, il consulta rapidement les informations :  
\- Le spectrographe distant indique un objet de la même matière que le cube. Il émet une énergie... de 584.688% plus forte que celle du cube. Il mesure approximativement 2,709 kilomètres de diamètre

Comment un vaisseau spatial pouvait-il mesurer une telle taille? se demanda Ève en silence, fière après-coup d'avoir su le garder pour elle.  
L'objet s'approcha rapidement et apparut presque soudainement sur l'écran. Un immense vaisseau de forme sphérique, brillant, parcourut de couleurs aléatoires.

\- Fascinant. Dit Spock qui n'avait jamais rien vu de tel

Cette fois ci, l'exclamation s'échappa des lèvres de Ève avant qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler:  
\- Une soucoupe volante !

\- Pardon ? Demanda Spock  
... une soucoupe ? Quelle étrange expression...

\- Miss Uhura, tentez de rentrer en contact avec eux.

\- Aye Capitaine

Kirk se tourna vers Ève, intrigué par ce terme qu'il n'avait jamais entendu:  
-Expliquez-vous.

Ève rougit d'avoir parlé si fort et si stupidement, une fois de plus. Mais elle répondit à la question, posément.  
\- À mon époque, au vingtième et au vingt-et-unième siècle, des gens ont prétendu avoir vu des vaisseaux extra-terrestres, et certains ressemblaient à ça ! Ils appelaient ça une soucoupe volante, ou un OVNI, objet volant non identifié. Certaines personnes prétendaient même avoir été enlevées par des extra-terrestre pour servir de cobaye à leurs expériences... J'ai même cru un moment que c'est ce qui m'était arrivé..

\- Je vois. Dit Kirk en hochant la tête.

\- Fascinant. Déclara Spock sans dénigrer cette information

Ève constata avec étonnement que non seulement ils ne montraient aucune réprobation vis à vis de son intervention, mais qu'en plus ils prenaient ses propos au sérieux.

\- Miss Uhura, avons-nous une réponse?

\- Négatif, Capitaine

\- Activez les phaseurs. Ordonna le Capitaine. Et calculer une manœuvre d 'évitement.

\- Phaseurs parés. Répondit Bailey

Le vaisseau fut soudain secoué par un violent tremblement et les moteurs cessèrent de fonctionner.

\- Nous avons été harponnés ! S'étonna Sulu

\- Les moteurs ont été coupé ! Renchérit Bailey effaré

\- Ici le commandant Balok, du vaisseau Fesarius. Tonna une voix puissante et menaçante dans les haut-parleurs. De la Fédération-Première. Vous venez de procéder à une intrusion non autorisée sur nos territoires. Votre vaisseau est le produit d'une civilisation primitive et sauvage, vous avez ignoré notre balise d'avertissement. La destruction de celle-ci nous a prouvé vos intentions belliqueuses. Nous allons décider du sort de votre vaisseau et de vos vies.

Ève parvint à retenir son exclamation de surprise. La voix était effrayante!

\- Ici le Capitaine Kirk, aux commandes du vaisseau USS Enterprise, de la Fédération des Planètes Unies. Répliqua Kirk calmement, nullement impressionné. Ceci est un malentendu. Nous venons en paix. Le rôle de votre balise nous était inconnu, et ses radiations menaçaient la sécurité de mon équipage. En tentant de nous en dégager...

Un bruit sourd et saccadé se fit entendre

\- Ce sont des ondes de détection. Ils scannent notre vaisseau. Informa Spock. Leur technologie est réellement très avancée par rapport à la nôtre !

\- Plus aucune communication ne sera acceptée. Prévint le Commandant Balok. Au moindre mouvement, nous détruirons votre vaisseau.

Pendant une bonne minute, il fut impossible de parler, tant les battements du scan emplissait l'espace, au point de résonner jusque dans leur poitrine. Quand il cessa enfin, tous en avaient les oreilles bourdonnantes, et Spock encore plus, car son ouï était plus fine et plus sensible que celle des humains.

\- Ils ont court-circuité 59.643% de nos systèmes, leur méthodes sont extrêmement sophistiquée. Intervint Spock dès que le silence revint.

\- Votre vaisseau est muni de puissantes armes de guerre. Déclara Balok avec indignation

\- Ce ne sont que des armes défensives ! Répliqua Kirk aussitôt

\- Votre vaisseau primitif est un bâtiment de guerre ! Insista Balok, méprisant.

\- Nous sommes des explorateurs pacifiques. Contra le Capitaine.

\- Vous êtes une armée à la solde d'une civilisation primitive agressive ! Renchérit Balok qui n'avait semble-t-il pas écouté un mot de ce que lui avait répondu Kirk. Nous ne pouvons accepter votre intrusion!

\- Commandant Balok, nous vous invitons cordialement à venir visiter notre vaisseau. Proposa Kirk d'un ton conciliant. Si vous le préférez, je peux moi-même me rendre à bord de votre vaisseau, vous pourrez constater par vous-même que...

\- Votre sort a été décidé. Trancha Balok froidement. Nous ne pouvons tolérer votre intrusion. Vous et votre vaisseau devez être détruits. Nous vous accordons dix minutes pour prier vos divinités.

**ooo**

**à suivre**

Il y eut un silence consterné. Comment pouvait-on ainsi décider de la vie et de la mort en l'espace de quelques minutes?

... un petit commentaire sur ce chapitre?

* * *

**.**

**le coin épisode de référence**

Cette partie de la fiction s'inspire de l'épisode **3**  de la saison 1 :  
"Fausse manœuvre" ou **Corbomite maneuver.  
**_Scénario de Jerry Sohl (Wikipedia : en 1967, Fausses Manœuvres fut nommé au Hugo Award dans la catégorie «Meilleure présentation dramatique ».)..._

Le Fesarius :  
      

Je l'ai modifié pour que cela colle avec les personnalités de "mes" Spock et Jim. Cet épisode date des tous débuts de la série Star trek, et, paradoxalement, les personnage ne sont pas très canons (Spock est trop "émotif" à mon goût. Normalement, il ne fait pas dans la métaphore. Ces effets de langage sont est une spécificité humaine)

Mais bon, j'aime bien cet épisode quand même  
Parce que c'est la toute première fois que Spock dit "Fascinant"  
Parce que j'adore la merveilleuse déclaration d'amitié de Jim (tout en sourire charmeur),  
Parce que j'adore la réaction de Spock (demi-sourire et œil pétillant)  
Parce que j'adore le foutu caractère de McCoy que rien ni personne ne fait taire.

Dès le début, il y a vraiment un quelque-chose de spécial entre Spock et Jim, et ce, dès le début !

ooo

 

 **BONUS :**  si vous regardez cet épisode, vous aurez droit à cela  
(Jim a eu subi un test d'effort, dans la cadre de sa visite médicale, orchestré par un Bones "impitoyable") :      
 

                   et surtout à cela   
                      

 _ **Mr. Spock:** Has it occurred to you that there is a certain... inefficiency in constantly questioning me on things you've already made up your mind about?_  
\- Vous est-il venu à l'esprit qu'il est improductif de me demander mon avis comme vous le faites, si vous avez déjà pris votre décision ?

 **Captain Kirk :** _It gives me emotional security._  
\- Cela me rassure émotionnellement. 

 


	11. Vup k'poker  [Coup de poker]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie III  _Riyeht-dvun_  [Fausses manœuvres]

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 -** _**Vup k'poker** _ ****  
[Coup de poker]** **

****** **

**oOo**

Précédemment  
\- Votre sort a été décidé. Trancha Balok froidement. Nous ne pouvons tolérer votre intrusion. Vous et votre vaisseau devez être détruits. Nous vous accordons dix minutes pour prier vos divinités

ooo

Il y eut un silence consterné.

Comment pouvait-on ainsi décider de la vie et de la mort de tout un équipage en l'espace de quelques minutes? Spock regarda son épouse qu'il trouva, cette fois-ci étrangement calme. Il perçut son intense concentration et comprit: elle était parvenue à solidement dresser tous ses  _Naph-fo-dan_  autour de sa peur. Pour une Humaine, elle progressait vite dans l'utilisation de cette technique. Elle devina son regard sur elle et leva les yeux. Elle lui adressa un sourire triste, mais volontaire. Il lui répondit en lui transmettant un affect encourageant à travers leur Kash-naf. Elle sentit son approbation, et y puisa une nouvelle motivation.

-  _Dungi-pulau etek droi_  [nous trouverons une solution] Chuchota-t-il, étonné après coup d'avoir eu cette pulsion-réflexe irrationnelle de rassurer son épouse.

-  _Man-tor nash-veh ek-es-saharef svi'dular_ [j'ai une absolue confiance en vous]. Répondit-elle avec sincérité

Il se contenta de lui adresser un regard neutre, mais elle perçut toute sa force et sa détermination à travers leur  _Kash-naf._ C'était extrêmement rassurant.

McCoy entra en trombe sur la passerelle et vint à coté de Kirk. Il fit un effort pour ne pas hurler, alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie:  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Jim? Murmura-t-il. Vos échanges avec ce Balok ont été diffusés dans tout le vaisseau! Ça va être la panique à bord !

Le Capitaine le regarda avec étonnement. Balok avait dû faire en sorte que cela soit possible, car jamais Miss Uhura ne ferait une erreur aussi grossière.

Kirk réagit aussitôt et se pencha sur son communicateur :  
\- Le Capitaine Kirk à l'équipage. Déclara-t-il d'une voix rassurante et assurée, comme s'il maîtrisait parfaitement la situation. Vous avez entendu nos échanges avec le Commandant Balok. Sachez qu'il s'agit juste d'un problème d'incompréhension. Souvenez-vous que seule la peur est notre réelle ennemie, et que cette peur irrationnelle est provoquée par l'inconnu. N'oubliez pas que l'inconnu n'est fait que d'ignorance. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous avons affaire à des Aliens. Vous le savez, toute ethnie capable de construire des vaisseaux spatial comme celui de Balok est suffisamment avancée et intelligente pour comprendre un message de paix. Nous allons communiquer activement avec lui et lui faire comprendre sa méprise à notre égard. Kirk out.

Ève ressentit une bouffée d'admiration pour ce Capitaine si charismatique: malgré la situation dramatique, il prenait le temps de rassurer son équipage. Elle sentit que Spock éprouvait le même sentiment qu'elle. Elle en ressentit une forme de complicité étrangement agréable.

\- Uhura, faites en sorte que nos échanges ne soient plus diffusés dans tout le vaisseau. Ordonna Kirk calmement. Prévenez moi dès que c'est fait

\- Aye, Capitaine... Réglages opérationnels.

Bien qu'il ait écouté le message du Capitaine, Spock n'avait pas levé les yeux de sa console sur laquelle il faisait de nombreux réglages.  
\- Capitaine, je souhaitais connaître de l'apparence de ce Balok. Je suis parvenu à obtenir une image de notre interlocuteur. Dit Spock

\- Excellente initiative, monsieur Spock. Approuva Kirk. Mettez-le à l'écran principal

Il y eut comme un frisson de répulsion face à ce grand visage bleu, allongé, avec un gros crâne chauve, et de yeux cruels. L'archétype parfait du "méchant Alien" songea Ève. Encore plus effrayant que les cruels Klingons, dont elle avait découvert les exploits dans les dossiers mis à sa disposition dans son pad.  
Puis l'image disparut de l'écran qui montra à nouveau l'immense Fesarius

\- Même les Vulcains paraissent sympathiques et chaleureux à coté de ce Balok! Ronchonna McCoy, provoquant quelques sourires irrépressibles.

\- Oh! Murmura Ève, un peu choquée.

\- Bones! Ça n'est pas le moment! Grommela Kirk.

Spock se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Le moment était en effet mal choisi pour engager une controverse avec le médecin.

\- Il est inutile de tenter de fuir! Reprit Balok avec une autorité menaçante. Vous n'avez aucun moyen de vous échapper. Il vous reste 8 minutes terriennes.

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Kirk allait prendre la parole pour tenter de négocier quand Bailey se leva de son siège

\- Je ne comprends pas! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix au bord de l'hystérie. Vous restez tous là comme ça sans rien faire! Quelqu'un doit réagir!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, stupéfaits.  
McCoy, Kirk et Spock s'étaient attendus à ce que Ève craque d'une façon ou d'une autre face à cette situation extrêmement angoissante. Qu'elle pique une crise de nerf, fonde en larme ou s'évanouisse, et ils l'auraient parfaitement compris sans la juger, cela aurait été "normal". Elle était une civile, d'un autre siècle, totalement inexpérimentée face à ce genre de situation.  
Spock était bien conscient de l'Humanité de son épouse, et combien cela était un frein à la pratique des  _Naph-fo-dan,_ d'autant plus qu'elle débutait à peine. Il aurait été logique qu'elle cède à la panique.  
En médecin prévoyant, McCoy avait pensé à ramener un hypospray de calmant pour elle, dans la sacoche à sa ceinture. Cette Petite avait été probablement fragilisée par le traumatisme d'être arrachée à son monde et téléportée à bord contre sa volonté.

Mais l'enseigne Bailey n'avait aucune excuse: il était sensé avoir suivi un entraînement rigoureux à la Star Fleet Académie. Il était inadmissible qu'un membre de l'équipage se laisse aller de la sorte.

\- Calmez-vous Bailey. Lui répondit McCoy d'un ton apaisant

\- Me calmer ?! S'énerva davantage Bailey. Pourquoi ne pas leur demander ce qu'ils veulent?

\- Ils veulent semer la confusion parmi nous. Rétorqua Kirk. Rasseyez-vous à votre poste.

Son ton conciliant ne suffit pas à calmer l'enseigne.

\- Mais il ne nous reste plus que 8 minutes à vivre! S'énerva Bailey

\- 7 minutes. Précisa Sulu presque vulcainement

\- On va tous crever et lui, il compte à rebours! S'étrangla Bailey avec indignation. Vous avez tous accepté de crever lâchement sans se défendre !

\- Bailey, ça suffit! Vous êtes démis de vos fonction! S'exclama McCoy. Venez avec moi!

\- C'est la fin, et vous... on va tous mourir et vous vous comportez comme des robots ! S'écria Bailey en repoussant le Docteur qui s'était approché de lui. Il faut faire quelque-chose pour nous défendre!

\- Bailey, vous êtes congédié! Intervint Kirk d'une voix sans appel. Escortez-le à ses quartiers, Docteur.

La voix glacée du Capitaine le figea. McCoy en profita pour lui injecter dans le bras le contenu de l'hypospray qu'il avait amené pour la Petite. La dose de calmant était faible mais fut suffisante pour calmer Bailey. Il comprit soudain ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait craqué et s'était comporté à la limite de la mutinerie. Il baissa la tête, honteux et suivit McCoy sans opposer de résistance

Soufflée, Ève n'avait pas réagi. Son empathie maladive lui fit fit ressentir la honte de ce pauvre navigateur qui n'avait pas su garder son calme. Sans les techniques transmises par Spock, il était fort probable qu'elle aurait fondu en larme depuis longtemps. Elle remarqua que sa lumière avait gagné en intensité. L'étonnement qu'elle avait ressenti lui avait fait relâcher sa vigilance. Ils étaient tous si calmes et si professionnels sur cette passerelle que la crise de nerf de cet homme avait quelque chose de stupéfiant.  
Elle prit une grande respiration et fit à nouveau un effort de concentration pour réajuster ses  _naph-fo-dan._  Elle se refusait de céder à la terreur. Elle refusait de faire honte à Spock qui restait, lui, si digne. Et puis, pour raisonner à la façon de Spock, il n'était pas logique que tout s'arrête maintenant, alors qu'elle venait juste d'arriver en ce monde.

Kirk n'attendit pas qu'ils soient partis pour ordonner :  
\- Ouvrez une fréquence, miss Uhura

\- Fréquence ouverte, Capitaine

\- Capitaine Kirk au Commandant Balok. Tenta Kirk d'une voix calme et apaisante. Nos intentions sont pacifiques. Vous avez examiné notre vaisseau, vous savez que les radiations émises par votre balise menaçait la vie de mon équipage. Vous savez que je dis la vérité. Nous sommes en mission pacifique. Nous avons fait un long chemin afin de rencontrer d'autres civilisations que la notre, pacifiquement, nous...

\- Il vous reste cinq minutes...  
La phrase tout comme le ton cassant de la voix sonnaient comme une fin de non-recevoir.

"Bordel!" songea Kirk en fonçant les sourcils. Il se leva et revint auprès de son Commandant. Adossé à la console, il lui demanda à mi-voix:  
\- Quel est leur problème? Ils ont scanné notre vaisseau et probablement les mémoires de l'ordi, ils savent pertinemment que nous sommes sans défenses vis à vis d'eux, que nous ne représentons aucun danger pour eux.

\- En effet, ils le savent. Leur attitude est illogique et échappe à ma compréhension.

\- Une idée, une suggestion? Un commentaire ? Existe-t-il un pion que nous pourrions avancer auquel je n'aurai pas pensé?

\- J'ai examiné toutes les données de la situation, Capitaine. Se permit de soupirer Spock. Je n'ai trouvé aucun point faible dans la structure de ce vaisseau, lequel reste totalement imperméables aux rayons scannant de nos déflecteurs. Il m'est par conséquent impossible de vous détailler son armement ou d'évaluer son équipage... De leur coté, ils ont totalement paralysé nos moteurs et tous nos moyens de défense. Nous sommes impuissants. Échec et mat.

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Spock de faire des métaphores (la seconde depuis le début de leur quart!) mais Kirk n'en fit aucune remarque. Par contre il se raidit en entendant cet aveu d'impuissance: il haïssait plus que tout se sentir impuissant face à une situation, et encore plus lorsque la vie de  _son_  équipage était en danger. Nul n'avait le droit de porter atteinte à la sécurité de  _son_  équipage! Tout en lui s'en indignait.  
Ni Kirk ni Spock ne prêtèrent attention au regard admiratif de Ève sur eux. Ils restaient en apparence si calmes et si réfléchi malgré cette situation désespérée. Elle ne put se retenir de garder espoirs. Ils allaient trouver une solution, elle en était certaine.

Kirk protesta à mi-voix:  
\- J'ai connu des parties plus équitables, Spock. Même contre vous alors que vous gagniez, il m'est arrivé de parvenir à retourner une situation. Il ne peut pas être possible que ce soit perdu d'avance ! J'ai l'impression de me retrouver au test de Kobayashi-Maru* ! Il doit bien y avoir une solution... il y a  _forcément_  une solution !

Kobayashi-Maru, _le_  test de situation catastrophe paramétré de façon à ce que tous les aspirants échouent, quelle que soit la solution apportée au problème posé. Kirk avait été le seul à le réussir, en bidouillant la programmation. Mais là, il n'y avait aucun traficotage possible. Ils se retrouvaient face à un adversaire inflexible.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, j'ai analysé cette situation sous tous ses aspects. Répondit Spock comme s'il réfléchissait à voix haute. Quels pions pourrions-nous avancer? Aucun. Ils refusent tout dialogue et restent figés dans leurs préjugés. Les attaquer est impossible, ils nous sont supérieurs technologiquement et nous tiennent en échec en ayant paralysé tous les systèmes principaux de l'Enterprise. Je suis au regret de ne pouvoir vous suggérer aucune alternative logique...

Un surprenant sourire se dessina sur les traits du Capitaine, tandis qu'une idée germait dans son cerveau astucieux:  
-...aucune alternative  _logique_  dites-vous?... une solution logique... Spock vous êtes génial !

\- Pardon ? Demanda Spock sans montrer son étonnement autrement que par ce haussement de sourcil si particulier que Kirk adorait provoquer.

\- ...essayons-en une autre... tentons une alternative  _illogique_...

\- Capitaine ? S'enquit Spock qui percevait le bouillonnement des idées de Kirk dans l'éclat de ses yeux noisette.

\- ... ne  _jouons_  pas aux d'échecs, Spock. Expliqua Kirk d'une voix normale, avec son petit air roublard. Perdu pour perdu, essayons le Poker!

Tous les membres de la passerelle se tournèrent vers eux. Le Capitaine avait-il donc trouvé une solution pour les sortir de ce piège? La porte du turbolift s'ouvrit sur McCoy qui revint se poster derrière Kirk. Il avait rapidement parlé avec Bailey et l'avait aidé à comprendre pourquoi il avait craqué de la sorte.

\- Le Poker, Capitaine? Demanda Spock.  
Certes, ce jeu de cartes était aussi un jeu de stratégie, mais en quoi pouvait-il les aider à s'extirper de cette situation sans issue? Spock garda ses réserves pour lui. Il avait confiance dans le jugement et l'intelligence de son Capitaine.

\- Lieutenant Uhura, remettez-nous en communication avec de Balok, je vous prie ! Ordonna Kirk d'un ton volontaire.

\- Communication établie, Capitaine

L'équipage de la passerelle fixa son Capitaine avec attention, curieux de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire.

\- Ici le Capitaine Kirk au Commandant Balok. Dit-il d'une voix ferme et assurée. Depuis le début de l'exploration spatiale, un protocole de défense a été intégré au cœur de tous les vaisseaux. Nous avons le respect pour toutes les formes de vie aussi, je me dois de vous en avertir. Celui-ci est indétectable et sa présence n'a jamais été incorporée dans la mémoire du vaisseau et...

Un...  _protocole de défense indétectable ?_  
Spock se retint de hausser un sourcil, tandis que les membres de l'équipage de la passerelle écoutèrent encore plus attentivement ces propos étranges du Capitaine. Le Vulcain n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué ce mensonge.  
Quant à McCoy, il arborait à présent un demi sourire caustique. Jim ne changerait-il donc jamais? Qu'avait-il donc encore inventé?  
Le silence autour du Capitaine se fit plus attentif

\- Il vous reste trois minutes... L'interrompit Balok avec mépris

\- ...chaque vaisseau est porteur d'une matière nommée  _Corbomite_. Poursuivait Kirk imperturbablement comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. C'est une substance et un dispositif qui nous protège des attaques. Si une forme destructrice agresse notre vaisseau et le détruit, la Corbomite produira une explosion doublement proportionnelle à celle-ci. Depuis deux siècles que nous utilisons ce dispositif, aucun de nos assaillant n'y a survécu. Nous sommes des messagers de paix mais nous sommes aussi des soldats...

 _Sem'rik !_  [Fascinant] ne put se retenir de penser Spock avec admiration, cette façon qu'avait son Capitaine et  _T'hai'la_  de monter de toutes pièces un mensonge aussi crédible quand il s'agissait de sauver des vies. Il perçut l'admiration, logique, de son épouse vis à vis de l'assurance et du charisme de Kirk. Les membres de l'équipage échangeaient à présent des regards narquois, leur Capitaine avait un de ces aplombs!

\- Il vous reste deux minutes... S'entêta Balok, mais on percevait un doute infime dans sa voix.

La porte du turbolift s'ouvrit et Bailey entra sur la passerelle

\- Je demande la permission de reprendre mon poste. Dit-il humblement.

\- Accordé. Répondit Kirk sobrement

Bailey hocha sobrement la tête et retourna s'asseoir.

\- ... nous sommes dédiés à l'exploration et au service de la paix. Insista Kirk avec toujours autant d'assurance mais dont le ton était devenu plus sévère. Mais nous sommes aussi des soldats et nous n'avons pas peur de la mort. Vous voulez détruire notre vaisseau, faites-donc à votre guise! Mais sachez le, le votre sera détruit également en totalité. Votre sotte intransigeance est exaspérante!

Il n'y eut cette fois-ci aucune réponse.

L'équipage sur la passerelle arborait cependant un petit sourire orgueilleux et goguenard face à l'incroyable culot de James T. Kirk: ce bluff était de toute beauté. Même Spock, qui pourtant désapprouvait le mensonge ressentait de la fierté d'avoir un tel Capitaine. Soufflée par sa bravoure indomptable, Ève n'eut pratiquement plus peur pendant quelques secondes.

\- Capitaine, dois-je ré-activer l'alerte rouge? Intervint miss Uhura

\- Non, Miss Uhura, quoi qu'il arrive désormais, c'est inutile. Répondit tranquillement Kirk.

Sulu égrena les dernières secondes. Spock s'était instinctivement rapproché de son épouse qui avait su conserver une relative impassibilité malgré la peur qu'il sentait couler en elle. Elle émettait bien de la lumière mais à un niveau assez faible. Elle était la seule, avec ce Balok, à ne pas s'être rendu compte du bluff du Capitaine

Ève ressassait tout ce que Spock lui avait enseigné sur la maîtrise des émotions et les barrières mentales. Elle n'en n'était qu'à un niveau de débutante. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre, dans la situation présente, de  _'faire son intéressante'_  et de distraire les membres de l'équipage de la passerelle avec des éclats de lumières incongrus... et faire honte à Spock. Alors, encore, elle mobilisa toute sa volonté, toute son énergie pour se concentrer, pour maintenir ses  _Naph-fo-dan_  [boucliers mentaux] haussés et lutter contre sa peur. Elle ne put cependant se retenir de se lever, et d'aller s'accrocher à la manche de Spock dès qu'il fut près d'elle, à la recherche du réconfort de sa force tranquille.

Spock ne la repoussa pas, il savait que les Humains avaient tendance à rechercher le contact physique en cas de situation stressante. Il était donc de son devoir d'accorder à son épouse cette forme de soutien moral. Il la laissa glisser sa main dans la sienne.  
Bien qu'il n'appréciait guère les contacts physiques, celui avec Ève ne l'indisposait pas. Il commençait déjà à s'y accoutumer. Mais surtout, il avait élaboré de nouvelles structures de  _Naph-fo-dan_ spécifiquement adaptées pour gérer les affects transmis par son épouse. Ce contact permit à Spock de percevoir à quel point, en réalité, Ève était terrorisée. Grace à leurs _telsu'kash-naf_  [liens d'époux], ils partagèrent un effleurement mental superficiel, mais qui rassura Ève et l'aida à abaisser d'avantage le niveau de ses émotions. Elle n'émit quasiment plus de lumière.

Lorsque Sulu atteignit le zéro, à part un profond silence, il ne se passa rien.  
Absolument rien.

Ève lâcha la main de Spock pour les porter à sa bouche en un "oooh!" muet d'étonnement

\- Intéressant, votre Poker, Capitaine. Approuva Spock. Est-ce jeu basé sur le mensonge ?

\- Non, sur le bluff. Répondit Kirk avec un sourire rusé. Dans certaines situations, il a ses avantages sur les échecs.

\- Je le reconnais. Capitaine. En effet.

\- Je serai ravi de vous l'enseigner. Proposa McCoy avec un large sourire

\- Les Vulcains ne mentent pas, Docteur. Répondit Spock très sérieusement. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être un bon partenaire à ce jeu.

Ève les regardait parler avec de grand yeux étonnés : le Capitaine avait-il donc menti ?

\- Permettez moi d'en douter. Rétorqua le médecin. Le mensonge n'est pas indispensable au Poker, surtout quand on a comme vous une logique d'ordinateur, une imperméabilité au stress, et cette "Poker-face", ce sont là de sérieux des atouts qui...

\- Ici Balok, commandant du Fesarius.

\- Ah, une réaction... relance ou passe ? Dit le Capitaine.

\- La destruction de votre vaisseau a été reportée. Montrez nous cette corbomite et nous changerons peut-être d'avis.

La balle était dans son camp à présent, il s'agissait de conserver son calme. Kirk laissa s'égrener quelques minutes avant de répondre sèchement.  
\- Requête refusée.

Quelle carte allait poser Balok à présent ?

Dans l'écran, ils virent un tout petit vaisseau se détacher du grand. L'immense  _'soucoupe volante'_  partit sans prévenir et disparut au loin avec une rapidité impressionnante, laissant derrière elle ce tout minuscule bâtiment sphérique. Le visage bleu réapparut à l'écran, juste le temps de prononcer ces mots:  
\- Ce vaisseau va vous tracter vers la première planète de notre Fédération, ou votre espèce primitive subira une ré-éducation. Ne vous trompez pas sur sa taille, il peut facilement détruire le votre!

\- Ils se prennent pour qui ces prétentieux ? S'indigna Ève.

Elle porta aussitôt ses mains à sa bouche en rougissant violemment. Kirk se retourna vers elle avec étonnement

\- Excusez-moi! Balbutia-t-elle.

Il n'y avait aucune réprobation dans le regard du Capitaine. Il allait lui répondre qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, quand le vaisseau se mit à trembler.

\- Nous sommes entraînés par un rayon tracteur. Expliqua Sulu.

\- Faisons mine de capituler. Décida Kirk. Ce vaisseau est minuscule, il va bien finir par s'affaiblir, ou par faire une erreur. Rallumez les moteurs, qu'ils soient prêts à démarrer à mon signal

Chacun reprit sa place et attendit avec patience.  
Spock, penché sur sa console, tenta d'analyser les caractéristiques de ce petit vaisseau. Mais rien ne correspondait à rien, cette technologie était totalement étrangère.  
Ève respira profondément pour conserver son calme face à la peur qui revenait la harceler, et se força à se concentrer sur son pad. Mais les mots qu'elle parcouraient perdaient leur sens au fur et à mesure qu'elle les lisait. Elle finit par fermer les yeux pour réciter certaines des citations de Surak afin de garder sa peur sous contrôle.  
Kirk prit son mal en patience.

ooo

Le Capitaine avait vu juste. Au bout d'une heure, la trajectoire du vaisseau tracteur commença à dévier. Kirk fit aussitôt positionner l'Enterprise selon une trajectoire perpendiculaire à celui du vaisseau remorqueur, puis chauffer les moteur à leur puissance maximale, les poussant dans le rouge. Le bruit des réacteurs en surchauffe résonna dans tout le vaisseau.

\- Décrochez-nous ! Ordonna Kirk au bout d'un temps qu'il jugea raisonnable.

Habilement manœuvré par Sulu, le vaisseau se cabra violemment et se détacha dans un sursaut. L'Enterprise put enfin s'éloigner du remorqueur, qui eut lui aussi un violent soubresaut et changea de couleur.

\- Bien joué, Lieutenant Sulu ! Le félicita Kirk

\- Merci, Capitaine.

Ils étaient sauvés... Mis à par Spock, resté impassible depuis le début, chacun eut l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau correctement. L'équipage échangea des sourires victorieux. Leur Capitaine avait habillement bluffé et les avaient sortis de ce piège!

\- Capitaine. Intervint Uhura. Je capte un signal très faible: un signal de détresse. Les moteurs et les systèmes de survie du petit Fesarius sont en pannes... il n'y a aucune réponse du vaisseau-mère en retour.

\- Bien! Parfait, même! S'exclama Kirk en se frottant les mains avec satisfaction. Que ces Aliens le veuillent ou non, nous allons finalement les rencontrer! Nous, les primitifs, allons immédiatement porter secours à ces représentants d'une civilisation supérieure, et résoudre ce stupide quiproquo. Il en sortira peut-être quelque chose de positif, une fois les incompréhensions levées. McCoy, vous venez avec moi!

Ève posa sur Kirk de grand yeux surpris. Il se réjouissait... de pouvoir venir en aide à ce Balok ?! Après tout ce qu'il leur avait fait subir ?!

\- J'en rêvais. Bougonna le docteur pour la forme. Laissez-moi juste le temps d'aller chercher ma mallette.

\- Capitaine. Intervint Spock. Je sollicite la permission de...

\- Refusé. Trancha Kirk d'un ton autoritaire. Si j'ai tord et que c'est un piège, je vous préfère ici, dans mon fauteuil ! Par contre, Bailey, vous venez avec nous.

\- Bien Capitaine. Sourit Bailey qui prit cela pour ce que c'était : un encouragement à s'améliorer.

Spock s'était raidi mais il n'émit aucun argument pour contrer celui du Capitaine : son chois de le laisser derrière lui à bord de l'Enterprise était des plus logique et rationnel. De plus, en raison de leur  _Pon-nala-kaunshaya'es telik_  [temps d'attachement marital fusionnel] son épouse aurait été contrainte de les accompagner. Et il était hors de question de la mettre ainsi en danger.

Ève se leva se rapprocha du Capitaine. Son appréhension était accentuée par celle que ressentait son époux malgré lui. Une fois de plus, elle contra sa timidité:  
\- Capitaine Kirk, Docteur McCoy, faites attention à vous. Dit-elle en essayant de masquer son inquiétude.

McCoy lui adressa un sourire rassurant  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon Petit, cela ira!

Kirk lui sourit avec gentillesse. L'inquiétude sincère de l'épouse de son meilleur ami le touchait. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et reçut d'elle un peu de douce lumière. Il eut l'impression que celle-ci lui transmettait des forces. Il dit avec assurance:  
\- Tout ira bien, vous avez ma parole. Et puis, j'ai une revanche à prendre sur nos parties d'échec d'hier soir, Spock. Je compte bien gagner contre vous, cette fois-ci!

Les trois hommes montèrent dans le turbolift pour descendre à la salle de téléportation.

\- J'ai perçu votre étonnement vis à vis de l'attitude du Capitaine. Dit Spock

\- Oui. Je l'avoue. J'ai été étonnée parce que le Capitaine n'a pas cherché à se venger de ce que Balok nous a fait. Au contraire, il m'a même paru content de lui porter secours! Et en plus, tout le monde trouve cela normal!  
L'admiration qu'elle éprouvait était audible dans sa voix.

\- La vengeance est un acte stérile. Rétorqua Spock. Notre mission, comme l'a précisé la Capitaine au début de l'attaque de Balok, est de prendre contact avec de nouvelles civilisations. Balok est à présent inoffensif.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison. Répondit Ève, passant brusquement de l'admiration à la profonde inquiétude.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison logique pour que cette prise de contact se déroule mal. Rationalisa Spock qui luttait lui-même contre l'appréhension.

L'une de ses missions était aussi de protéger son Capitaine, et en restant ainsi à bord de l'Enterprise, il ne pouvait le faire. Il retint un soupir et prit place dans le fauteuil de commandement

ooo

Les pièces du Fesarius avait un plafond étonnement bas. Kirk, McCoy et l'enseigne Bailey durent marcher légèrement penchés. Ils trouvèrent l'être qui était apparu sur l'écran de contrôle : un simple mannequin dénué de vie. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'étonner de ce subterfuge.

\- Bienvenu à bord du Fesarius. S'exclama une belle voix aimable.

De la part d'un blessé qui avait lancé un message de détresse aussi désespéré, cette voix était bien joyeuse...

Méfiants, ils se dirigèrent vers elle, pour découvrir un petit être Humanoïde à la peau bleue, confortablement installé dans un large fauteuil. Il avait la taille et l'apparence totalement inoffensive d'un enfant de sept ans, de celle qui réveille plus l'instinct de protéger que de se méfier.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Dit-il d'une voix dont les tonalités étaient celles d'un homme adulte

Perplexe, ils prirent un siège, étonnement confortable

\- Je suis Balok, le Commandant du Fesarius. Dit l'être avec un grand sourire avenant. Avouez que je ne suis guère effrayant!

Balok semblait trouver cela extrêmement amusant. Kirk ne releva pas cette remarque. Mais il dut reconnaître pour lui-même qu'il aurait sans doute eut du mal à prendre Balok au sérieux s'il avait eu connaissance de sa réelle physionomie, ce qui aurait été une grave erreur de sa part. Il prit mentalement note d'éviter ce genre d'écueil à l'avenir

\- Je suis le Capitaine Kirk. Répondit-il pris au dépourvu. Et voici le docteur McCoy et l'enseigne Bailey.

\- Enchanté, messieurs. Je devine que vous avez des millions de questions à me poser! Mais auparavant, partageons le verre de l'amitié!

Il appuya sur bouton. Un petit panneau s'ouvrit, faisant sortir un plateau comportant des verres et un pichet rempli d'un liquide orange

\- Ce nectar se nomme Tranya.

Balok en servit un verre à chacun et but une gorgée en premier. Kirk l'imita avec précaution. Ce breuvage était agréable, il en but une autre gorgée. McCoy et Bailey l'imitèrent

\- Commandant Balok, voudriez-vous nous dire la raison de toute cette... mascarade ? Aviez-vous réellement l'intention de détruire  _mon_  vaisseau et  _mon_  équipage ?

\- Voyez-vous, j'adore mon signal de détresse. Se contenta de répondre Balock toujours avec un large sourire. C'est le meilleur des moyens pour déterminer les intentions réelles d'un adversaire.

Kirk ne perdit pas patience face à cette digression. Il reposa sa question d'une façon différente:  
\- Vous avez scanné nos ordi. N'est-ce pas suffisant pour savoir ce que nous sommes ?

\- En effet. Cependant, vous auriez pu falsifier vos informations. Il est vrai que vous avez un règlement très évolué. Mais vous êtes bien loin de chez vous...

\- Qu'en savez-vous ? L'interrompit Kirk, soudain méfiant.

-... et les Humanoïdes, même les plus évolués, peuvent être faibles ou corrompus. Poursuivit Balok  
Il y avait une sorte de douleur profonde dans sa voix. Il savait de quoi il parlait. Mais en même temps, c'était si imperceptible que Kirk douta de ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il se recentra sur ce qu'il voulait savoir

\- Quelle est la raison de tout cela ? Insista-t-il s'efforçant de garder son calme. Pourquoi avoir menacé la vie de  _mes_  hommes?

Cette fois-ci, le traits du visage de Balock devinrent sérieux :  
\- Disons, que c'était un test d'intelligence et d'humanité. Et cet appel de détresse était de loin le plus significatif.

\- ...un... test ? Répéta Kirk pris au dépourvu  
Son impression de subir un "Kobayashi-Maru" n'était donc pas totalement irrationnelle...

\- Oui, mais dans quel but ? Insista à son tour McCoy

\- Vous avez récemment accueilli à votre bord une  _créature précieuse_. Je me devais d'évaluer si vous étiez digne de confiance.

Il y eut une demi seconde de silence stupéfait.

\- ... une...  _créature?_  Quelle créature ... ? Vous ne parlez tout de même pas de Ève qui est apparue dans notre vaisseau, il y a deux jours jours ? Comprit Kirk, ne cachant pas combien il était choqué par ce mot

\- La petite Ève n'est pas une _créature_! S'indigna aussitôt McCoy. Elle est un Être Humain !

Balock eut un grand sourire satisfait, comme s'ils venaient de réagir exactement comme ils le devaient... était-ce encore un test, qu'ils vraisemblablement réussi? Sa voix devint plus chaleureuse.

\- Capitaine, Docteur, Veillez bien sur cette Humaine. Elle est à la fois bien plus forte et beaucoup plus fragile que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

\- Savez-vous d'où elle vient ? Demanda Kirk un peu désarçonné.

\- Elle vous a dit tout ce qu'elle savait. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous en révéler plus.

\- ... et cette lumière ? Insista McCoy.

\- Elle apprendra à s'en servir, et s'avérera très utile, vous verrez. Vous lui serez d'une grande aide par votre amitié. Tout sera révélé en temps voulu.

\- Et où est le reste de l'équipage ? Intervint Bailey en lui coupant presque la parole

Balok eut un sourire bienveillant  
\- Nous ne sommes que deux. Ma compagne, Hivi, pilote le grand Fesarius.

\- Elle est comme vous ? Demanda Bailey

\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais cela n'a aucune importance. À présent, Capitaine Kirk, je vais vous donner dernier un conseil. Dès que vous aurez regagné votre vaisseau, éloignez-vous de ce secteur au plus vite. Il est infesté de créatures arachnoïdes humanoïdophages, et celles-ci ont toujours faim.

\- Dégoûtant. Ne put se retenir de ronchonner McCoy

\- Vous avez le mot juste, mon cher Docteur...

**ooo**

**à suivre**

Spock, Ève et Scotty se tenaient à la salle de téléportation lorsque Kirk, McCoy et Bailey revinrent du Fesarius, visiblement en parfaite santé.  
Ève ressentit un tel soulagement...que ce fut la goutte qui fissura ses barrières mentales

* * *

J'aime beaucoup la déclaration de James Kirk à son équipage, quand il explique que la peur vient de l'ignorance. Cette déclaration de foi envers les progrès des civilisation résume bien à mon avis la mentalité de la Série Star Trek  
Et je trouve que cette explication sur la peur de l'inconnu est une bonne définition des racismes, et des refus d'accepter tous ceux/celles qui paraissent différents ou en dehors de la "norme", que ce soit à cause de la couleur de la peau ou de leur orientation sexuelle.

Ce chapitre est encore un peu long, et le suivant le sera encore plus ^^'  
Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le courage de les remanier tous les deux.  
J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé trop long

**...**

**Le coin Star-Trekien : Test de Kobayashi-Maru**  
test d'entrainement des futurs officiers de Starfleet qui consiste en la simulation d'une situation sans issue. (à laquelle James T Kirk a triché en reprogrammant les paramètres de la simulation)

[memory-alpha: Test_du_Kobayashi_Maru](http://fr.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Test_du_Kobayashi_Maru) :  
 _"Le scénario du Kobayashi Maru était une simulation qui faisait partie du programme d'études pour la voie de commandement des cadets à l'Académie de Starfleet. Le scénario étant conçu pour empêcher toute victoire, son but principal était d'évaluer la discipline, le caractère et les capacités de commandement d'un futur officier faisant face à une situation impossible.../..."_  la suite sur le site Memory alpha

ooo

L'enseigne Bailey 

   

 

Le _redoutable_ Commandant Balok (dans ma fiction, il a la peau bleue), et ses coupes de Tranya

      


	12. Talik'nisaya  [Analyse scientifique.]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie III  _Riyeht-dvun_  [Fausses manœuvres]

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 -** _**Talik'nisaya** _ ****  
[Analyse scientifique.]** **

****** **

**oOo**

Précédemment  
(Balok) : - Capitaine, Docteur, Veillez bien sur cette Humaine. Elle est à la fois bien plus forte et beaucoup plus fragile que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer... et vous lui serez d'une grande aide par votre amitié. Tout sera révélé en temps voulu...

**ooo**

Spock, Ève et Scotty se tenaient à la salle de téléportation lorsque Kirk, McCoy et Bailey revinrent du Fesarius, sans aucun doute possible, en parfaite santé.  
Kirk était cependant agacé : il n'était pas parvenu à arracher à Balok ce qu'il savait sur Ève. La seule chose qu'il avait accepté de révéler était son absolue bonté. C'est à dire rien: même le plus obtus des Vulcains en matière de comportement Humain était à même de déduire un fait aussi évident!

Ève ressentit un profond soulagement en les voyant apparaître. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.  
Elle aimait Spock, de toute son âme. Mais elle éprouvait déjà une vive amitié pour ce charismatique Capitaine et ce si gentil docteur... tout en étant bien consciente que ses sentiments étaient sans doute à sens unique, mais peu lui importait : ces hommes la respectaient et la traitaient avec bonté. Ève était ainsi: il suffisait qu'une personne soit aimable avec elle pour qu'elle éprouve de l'attachement à son égard et qu'elle en oublie aussitôt tout le tord qu'elle lui avait fait. (ses harceleurs en avaient bien profité, mais sans parvenir à entamer cette naïveté)

Ève avait tant craint pour leurs vies lorsqu'ils étaient montés à bord du vaisseau de cet effrayant Commandant Balok. Elle était parvenue à se contenir jusqu'à présent... mais elle était à bout de forces. La concentration qu'elle était parvenue à maintenir jusque là s'effondra soudainement, en provoquant un affaissement de ses  _naph-fo-dan_.

Elle ne put contenir un éclat de lumière, tandis que de lourdes larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Elle hoqueta de stupeur, serra ses bras contre elle, comme pour tenter de mieux se contenir.  
- _Rai, rai!... Ri ish-veh ! Ri i!_ [Non, non!... pas ça ! Pas maintenant!] Gémit-elle avec désespoir, alors qu'elle tentait en vain de retenir sa lumière.

Mais n'y arrivait tout simplement plus. Elle serait tombée si Spock ne l'avait retenue.

\- Si vous le permettez, Capitaine, nous allons retourner dans nos quartiers. Dit Spock sans se départir de son calme, malgré l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mon épouse a besoin de se  _reposer_

Avec une certaine appréhension, il sentait déjà pulser via leur  _Kash-naf_ les prémisses d'une violente crise émotionnelle. Il souleva Ève. Elle se pelotonna dans ses bras en tremblant. Elle se raccrocha à lui, en tentant encore et encore de conserver un semblant de contrôle, mais cela lui devenait de plus en plus difficile. En considérant la violence de ce qu'elle parvenait encore à réprimer, Spock estima qu'elle déployait une ténacité surprenante.

\- Oui, je comprends. Répondit Kirk, qui s'étonna à ressentir autant d'inquiétude pour elle. Faites vite, je crois que le stress l'a épuisée. Après tout ce qui vient de se passer, c'est normal qu'elle craque. Je vous libère de vos obligations. Prenez soin d'elle, Spock.

\- Je resterai en contact avec vous via l'intercom, si vous avez besoin de moi.

\- Cela ira, Spock. Il n'y a plus de danger. Mais vous avez ma parole que je vous contacterai s'il advient un problème. Dans tous les cas, je passerai vous voir à la fin de mon quart.

\- Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie! Intervint McCoy

\- Je doute que vous puissiez faire quoique ce soit.

\- Laissez-moi au moins l'ausculter

\- Non, Docteur, elle a besoin d'épancher cette sur-production électro-magnétique qu'elle a trop longtemps contenue. Elle ne veut pas s'épancher devant vous. Plus rapidement nous serons dans notre cabine et mieux cela sera pour elle.

\- Dans ce cas, faites vite, et appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'aide! Je viendrai immédiatement !

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Vous avez raison sur un point, Docteur, les Humains ne sont pas fait pour refouler leurs émotions.  
Spock sortit rapidement et ne vit pas McCoy ouvrir de grand yeux étonnés.

ooo

Spock retourna dans sa cabine à grand pas, en marchant aussi rapidement que possible. La lumière de Ève les enveloppait tous les deux. Les membres de l'équipage se retournaient sur leur passage, mais nul n'osa faire de remarque. La rumeur qui disait que Madame Spock était capable d'émettre de la lumière était donc vraie! Elle devait être vraiment très souffrante pour que le Commandant la porte ainsi dans ses bras.  
Spock ne remarqua pas les regards, son esprit était entièrement concentré à aider celui de son épouse à tenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés.  
L'impression de solidité qui se dégageait des bras et la solidité de l'esprit de Spock contre le sien sécurisaient Ève et tempéraient provisoirement sa crise.

-  _Meskara'uh fi'wufik! Nam-tor etek lasha siyah_  [Tenez bon, nous sommes presque arrivé] Dit-il pour l'encourager  
"presque" était un terme imprécis, mais Ève n'était pas en état de se rendre compte de l'écoulement du temps

Enfin, ils entrèrent dans leur cabine  
-  _Nam-tor etek lasha_ [nous sommes arrivé]

A ces mots, Ève se crispa contre lui, s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces. Sa lumière se libéra de façon anarchique et se déchaîna autour d'eux, charriant avec elle le maelstrom des émotions qu'elles avait contenues jusque là, détruisant ce qui restait de ses récents et encore fragiles _naph-fo-dan_.  
Autour deux, tous les appareils électriques, pourtant éteints, se mirent à fonctionner ou à clignoter. Spock n'y fit guère attention sur le moment.

Ce n'était pas la première crise émotionnelle de Ève. Même si celle-ci était de loin la plus violente. Mais Spock avait appris à gérer ces afflux d'émotions. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à y faire face, même si cela lui demanda un effort épuisant.  
Cela lui fut très désagréable, et pourtant... fascinant.  
Son moi Vulcaine se promit de prendre le temps, plus tard, d'analyser les éléments de ce stupéfiant phénomène à la fois électro-magnétique, psychique et énergétique.  
La lumière produite par Ève fut absorbée sans douleur par son corps. Les derniers échos diaphanes étaient remplis de l'amour incommensurable qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, ce qui le troubla bien plus que les sentiments d'angoisses qu'elle avait émis au début de sa crise.

\- ...  _Itaren_  [merci]. Murmura-t-elle.  _Itaren, Spock, na'mamt t'dular..._  [Merci Spock pour votre aide]...  _Tobeg_... [pardon...]

\- .. _.hizhuk_.. _I vun yuk-tor dular, Adun'a t'nash-veh. Ri nam-tor ish-veh_   _tehvar. Nam-tor dular shar'es  
_ [chut, vous devez dormir maintenant, mon épouse. Il n'y a plus de danger, vous êtes en sécurité ] Répondit-il en lui transmettant des ondes bienveillantes.

Elle ne lui résista pas. Il la porta sur le lit. Elle était tout molle dans ses bras, son corps avait perdu toute sa tension musculaire. Elle s'endormit aussitôt. Il se coucha à coté d'elle, épuisé, et sombra lui aussi dans le sommeil

ooo

La sonnette de sa porte le réveilla. Spock remit de l'ordre dans les plis de son uniforme. Il avait perdu 3.29 heures à dormir et se le reprocha. Il alla ouvrir. Irrationnellement, il  _savait_  qui venait le voir à ce qui aurait dû être la fin de son quart sur la passerelle : son Capitaine.

Kirk semblait préoccupé. Y avait-il eu un problème dont il lui avait caché l'existence afin de lui permettre de prendre soin de son épouse en toute quiétude?

\- Tout s'est correctement déroulé sur la passerelle, Capitaine ? S'enquit Spock impassiblement

\- Oui, Spock tout va bien à bord. Mais Ève, comment va-t-elle ? Elle avait l'air particulièrement mal en point, tout à l'heure

\- Entrez, Jim.

\- Comment va-t-elle? Insista Jim

\- Mon épouse se repose.

\- Elle va mieux alors? Demanda Jim, soulagé. Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé?

Spock comprit que son  _T'hai'la_   _s'inquiétait_  pour Ève.  
Il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu étonné. Certes, Jim avait accepté la présence de Ève à Bord. Qu'il s'intéresse à son état de santé était une chose normale. En tant que Capitaine, il avait pour devoir de veiller au bien être de son équipage et de tous les passagers de l'Enterprise.  
Mais qu'il  _s'inquiète_  pour Ève en était une autre. Ce type de comportement allait au-delà de la simple acceptation.  
Spock en éprouva de la satisfaction: cela prouvait irréfutablement que son  _T'hai'la_  avait conçu un attachement amical envers son épouse.

\- Mon épouse était parvenue à gérer son anxiété lors de l'agression du Commandant Balok, avec une efficacité surprenante au regard de l'état d'angoisse auquel elle était soumise. Expliqua Spock. Cela lui a cependant demandé une énergie mentale considérable.

\- Je reconnais que son sang froid m'a épaté. Avoua Jim avec un doux sourire. Vous lui avez enseigné une de vos techniques Vulcaines?

\- A sa demande, en effet. Ensuite, elle s'est inquiétée pour votre sécurité lorsque vous êtes montés à bord du Fesarius.

\- Elle s'est inquiétée... pour le doc et moi? S'étonna Jim sans cacher le plaisir que cela lui procura.

\- Tout à fait. Elle a éprouvé un profond soulagement lorsque vous êtes revenu à bord. Mais elle a été dans l'impossibilité de gérer correctement cet affect. Cela a provoqué en elle une violente décompensation émotionnelle. Son organisme a été contraint de se décharger de l'excès d'énergie électro-magnétique qu'elle avait contenue et accumulée lors des agressions de Balok. Cette crise l'a laissée dans un état de grande faiblesse. Elle s'en remet en prenant du repos. Elle fait des progrès dans la gestion de ces émanations, mais cela lui est encore difficile et lui demande énormément d'énergie psychique et physique.

\- Oui, je comprends. C'est normal qu'elle ait fini par craquer. Vous permettez que j'utilise votre communicateur pour rassurer Bones?

\- Je vous en prie, Jim.

Jim s'assit au bureau de son ami et activa la communication. La voix de McCoy retentit aussitôt

\- Ah, Jim! Vous avez des nouvelles de la Petite?

\- Oui, Bones. Je suis avec Spock dans sa cabine. Elle va bien, elle dort. A demain, Doc

\- A demain, Jim

Spock attendit la fin de la communication pour demander  
\- Pourquoi la nomme-t-il "la Petite" au lieu d'utiliser son nom ou son prénom?

\- Peut-être parce qu'elle a l'air plus jeune qu'elle ne l'est et que cela réveille ses instincts de mère-poule.

\- C'est probable en effet. Qu'avez-vous appris à bord du Fesarius?

\- Croyez-le ou non, tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade: un test d'humanité afin de savoir si nous étions dignes de veiller sur Ève, qu'il a qualifiée de "créature précieuse".

\- Une... créature? Répéta Spock en fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils.

\- Bones aussi a trouvé ce terme inapproprié. Notre indignation l'a ravi. Comme si nous avions eu la réaction qu'il attendait de nous

\- C'était donc un autre test.

\- C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé. En tout cas, j'ai raison depuis le début : elle nous a été confiée dans un but précis !

Les deux sourcils de Spock se haussèrent. Autant à cause de l'utilisation des mots " _nous_  a été confiée", que par cette révélation.  
\- Votre analyse est pertinente, tout ceci est fascinant.

\- Je dirai même surréaliste. Toutes ces menaces pour  _ça_? Et le pire dans toute cette histoire, est que Balok a refusé catégoriquement de nous en dire plus. Qu'est ce qu'une jeune femme comme elle, provenant d'une époque plus que révolue et ne connaissant rien de la notre, peut avoir de si important ? Elle est absolument inoffensive et serait incapable de survivre seule dans notre monde. Elle est totalement sans défense. Pensez-vous que cela soit lié à cette faculté d'émettre de la lumière?

\- C'est en effet probable, même si pour le moment, elle perçoit cette capacité comme un handicap. Je vous avoue cependant que ce phénomène me fascine. Sa décharge psycho-électro-magnétique a activé tous les instruments présents dans cette pièce.

\- Ah oui, quand même! Je peux la voir?

\- Je vous en prie.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent tout près du lit. Ils la regardèrent dormir quelques secondes, roulée en boule dans le drap. Elle émettait un très léger mais perceptible halo lumineux qui changeait d'intensité au rythme de sa respiration lente et régulière.

\- Faut-il le lui révéler ? Chuchota Jim

\- Je pense qu'il serait préférable d'éviter. Elle serait incommodée par une telle révélation.  
Terrorisée était le mot qui convenait le mieux, songea Spock. Son épouse avait subi suffisamment d'émotions fortes, et lui aussi par voie de conséquence.

\- Je crois que vous avez raison, je vais suivre votre conseil... pour une fois. Ajouta-t-il avec un tendre sourire mutin

Spock s'assit avec précaution sur le lit, pour ne pas faire sursauter Ève dans son sommeil. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se précipita dans ses bras et se serra contre lui en tremblant. Maladroitement, il lui rendit son étreinte en mettant ses bras autour de ses épaules. C'était pour lui un geste extrêmement impudique. Mais il fit abstraction de la présence de Jim : son épouse avait besoin de ce contact physique. Il savait que Jim le comprendrait.

- _Sanu, Spock,_   _Ni'droi'ik nar-tor. Vesht-kal-tor tash t'ha'ge t'nah-veh_ [S'il vous plait, Spock, Pardonnez-moi. J'ai perdu le contrôle de ma lumière] S'exclama-t-elle sincèrement désolée. Pardonnez-moi de vous incommoder avec cette crise de larme ! Je ne...

\- Vous n'avez rien fait de répréhensible, mon épouse. Dit Spock en lui coupant la parole de sa voix calme si apaisante. De plus, vous avez perdu ce contrôle au moment où vous pouviez vous le permettre. Au moment le plus opportun, où cela ne posait pas de problème.

\- Je trouve que vous avez su conserver un sang-froid étonnant, malgré la situation. La complimenta Jim qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant! Nous avions tout de même une menace mort sur la tête! N'importe quelle personne non entraînée à ce genre de situation aurait piqué une crise de panique comme l'a fait Bailey.

\- Assurément. Renchérit Spock. Vous êtes restée parfaitement neutre pendant toute la période où notre situation critique l'exigeait.

Ève leva le nez de l'épaule de Spock. Elle rougit, étonnée par ces doubles éloges. Son regard alla de son époux au Capitaine, elle avait des larmes aux coins des yeux. Jim trouva qu'ils formaient vraiment un couple adorable, puis s'étonna d'avoir pensé une telle ineptie. (depuis quand Spock était-il devenu potentiellement  _mignon_  ?!)

\- Je ne vous ai pas fait honte ? Insista Ève en s'adressant à Spock, incertaine

\- Non, mon épouse. En aucune façon. Affirma Spock.

Il ne mentait pas. Ève le savait. Elle ressentit au profond soulagement.

\- Bien. Sourit Jim avec bienveillance. Je constate avec plaisir que vous allez mieux. Il est tard, je vais vous laisser. Je suppose que vous préférerez dîner tranquillement dans vos quartiers, en toute intimité.

\- Vous n'aviez pas prévu une partie d'échec avec Spock ? S'exclama Ève, sincèrement étonnée, en se détachant des bras de son époux.  
Pour une fois, elle ne regretta pas d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir en constatant qu'elle venait de leur faire plaisir à tous les deux, même si Spock n'en montra rien.

\- Vous avez besoin de repos. Répliqua Jim gentiment. Je ne veux pas vous imposer ma présence  
L'invitation implicite contenue dans la question lui faisait plaisir, et cela était visible dans son sourire.

Ève avait bien comprit l'importance que Spock accordait à ces parties d'échec, et elle savait qu'il en était de même pour Kirk. Elle s'était promis de tout faire pour que ces deux hommes conservent leur précieuse amitié. Et puis, il lui était agréable de les regarder interagir, il se dégageait de ces deux  _T'hai'lu_ une belle sensation d'harmonie.

\- Vous savez, si cela ne dérange pas mon époux, moi non plus. Dit-elle avec un gracieux sourire.

\- Serait-ce une invitation à dîner ? Demanda Jim avec une tendre malice. Qu'en pensez-vous Spock ?

\- C'est une idée appropriée au vu de nos états de fatigue respectifs, Jim. Approuva Spock comme on énonce une évidence scientifique. Un repas pris dans le calme et dans l'intimité, loin de l'affluence du mess est susceptible de contribuer à vous aider, Ève et vous, à vous remettre psychiquement des derniers événements.  
Et cela allait lui permettre d'observer le comportement de Jim à son égard en dehors de toute influence extérieure, tout en passant une plaisante soirée. Les Vulcains désapprouvaient la futilité, mais il n'avaient rien contre le fait d'occuper agréablement leurs temps de repos en amicale compagnie.

\- En effet, c'est _logique._  Abonda Jim, amusé.  
Bien sûr, son ami n'allait certainement pas reconnaître qu'il avait lui aussi besoin de ce moment de calme.

\- Je suis effectivement très...hum...  _affecté_  par ce qui s'est passé! Ajouta-t-il avec un sérieux démenti par son regard malicieux, qui provoqua un joli sourire à Ève

Spock ne releva pas la plaisanterie et poursuivit  
\- Il est de plus tout à fait possible de dîner ici, même si l'aménagement n'est pas adapté. Je vais chercher un troisième siège dans la chambre

La table du bureau était petite et étroite, mais en se serrant un peu, chacun y trouva une place. Le réplicateur alimentaire leur délivra leur repas.

\- Il est fascinant, pour reprendre votre mot-fétiche, Spock, de constater à quel point ces quelques réglages ont amélioré le goût de la nourriture! Même cette infâme soupe de légumes prescrite par Bones est devenue délicieuse !

\- Savez-vous que mon pays natal était mondialement réputé pour la qualité de sa gastronomie et de ses vins? Dit Ève en faisant mine de se vanter.  
Le capitaine était si bienveillant qu'il lui était facile d'oser prendre la parole.

\- Vous pourriez donc ajouter de nouveaux plats au menu? S'enquit Jim avec gourmandise. Des plats français ? Des desserts français? Des macarons, des tartes tatin, des babas au rhum?

Ève ne put se retenir de rire face à son expression gourmande et ses yeux pétillants comme ceux d'un enfant. Spock haussa un demi sourcil. Il ne persistait en son épouse plus aucun signe de sa crise émotionnelle... La versatilité de l'esprit Humain était décidément fascinante!

\- L'idée est excellente Jim. Rationalisa-t-il. Les Humains ont besoin de modifier régulièrement leur routine alimentaire. Proposer de nouveaux plats au menu pourrait avoir des effets favorables sur le bien être psychologique de l'équipage. Considérant la situation potentiellement stressante dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, ces effets bénéfiques seraient les bienvenus pour entretenir le bien être moral de l'équipage qui serait ainsi plus efficient.

\- Vous voyez, il faut toujours écouter la voix de la raison. Argumenta Jim avec un sérieux démenti par son regard facétieux. Quels nouveaux plats allez-vous nous proposer?

\- Je me débrouillais pas trop mal en cuisine. Pas autant que ma Maman, mais j'ai un certain nombre de recettes dont je me souviens... dont de succulents desserts. J'étais la reine des gâteaux moelleux au chocolat avec une petite crème à la vanille, des clafoutis aux cerises et des tartes aux abricots! Mais je ne suis pas sûre que le Docteur les approuve !

Le sourire gourmand de Jim s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle nommait ces gâteaux

\- C'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée ! S'exclama-t-il. Nous trouverons bien un moyen d'amadouer Bones!

\- Tous les desserts français ne sont pas forcément riches en beurre et en sucre! Affirma Ève avec humour.

\- Je vous crois sur parole! Répondit Jim.

\- Et puis, dans une tarte aux fruits, il y a des fruits! C'est très bon pour la santé, les fruits, c'est plein de vitamines. Plaisanta Ève. Le docteur ne pourra que les approuver!

\- C'est d'une logique implacable! Renchérit Jim en faisant un clin d'œil à Spock

\- En effet. Approuva Spock très sérieusement, tout en ayant bien conscience de la plaisanterie

Ève eut soudain une idée et rougit. Devinant son embarras, Jim prit les devants :  
\- Vous vouliez ajouter quelque chose?

\- Oui, non, en fait, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce dont nous parlons... Ça vous gène si je prends des photos?  
Il y avait ce quelque-chose dans la façon qu'avaient Spock et le Capitaine d'interagir. Un quelque-chose de si beau, qu'elle souhaitait essayer de le capturer sur des photographies.

\- Des photos? S'étonna Jim

\- Il s'agit du loisir créatif de mon épouse. Expliqua Spock, impassible.

\- Et bien pourquoi pas... Sourit Jim visiblement amusé.

Ève prit de nombreuses photographies. Tout comme Spock, le Capitaine était très photogénique. Il lui emprunta même le pad pour en faire d'elle et de son époux. Ce fut un moment de douce légèreté où tout deux rirent beaucoup sous le regard imperceptiblement approbateur de Spock.

Puis la discussion devint plus sérieuse, Jim et Spock échangèrent sur le déroulement de la journée, en firent le bilan. Jim lui appris que Chekov avait été "libéré" de l'infirmerie par le "tyrannique-maman-poule-Bones" et qu'il allait (enfin) pouvoir reprendre son poste dès le lendemain sur la passerelle. Spock convint avec lui que c'était une excellente nouvelle: Bailey n'était pas encore prêt pour assumer une telle responsabilité. Ève se contenta de les regarder, admirative, sans interrompre leur conversation.  
Le bureau fut débarrassé, les couverts incassables jetés dans le recycleur, et les deux  _T'hai'lu_  [amis] commencèrent leur partie d'échec tri-dimensionnelle.

Ève aurait apprécié pouvoir assister à leur partie et d'en découvrir les règles, mais la fatigue eut raison de son envie. Elle se fatiguait vraiment d'un rien. Songea-t-elle en soupirant. Une autre fois...  
Détendue par l'ambiance amicale, elle ne fit pas de manières. Elle alla faire sa toilette, et revint s'allonger sur le lit en pyjama.

Pour une fois, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été utile à quelque chose. A bord de ce vaisseau, tout le monde avait un rôle à jouer, tout le monde sauf elle. Sa seule  _activité_  semblait être de pourrir l'équilibre psychique de Spock avec ses crises de nerfs à répétition. Bien qu'il ne lui en ai jamais fait aucun reproches, elle savait que c'était pénible pour lui.  
Mais ce soir, en invitant le Capitaine, elle avait permis aux deux hommes de passer une bonne soirée, et cela avait été agréable pour elle aussi. Elle les regarda jouer aux échecs, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ils étaient concentré sur leur partie, et avaient l'air si calmement heureux. Elle se sentit bien, comme si chaque chose était à sa place.  
Elle tenta de travailler un peu sur sa tablette, mais ne tarda pas à être emportée par le sommeil.

Comme la veille, Jim ressentit le besoin d'aller la regarder avant de partir.  
\- Non, ne la réveillez pas. Chuchota-t-il. Elle dort si profondément. Vous lui expliquerez.

\- Oui, Jim, elle comprendra votre délicatesse

Les deux amis la contemplèrent. Ève soupira dans son sommeil, émit un doux halo lumineux, et changea de position. Elle avait un visage détendu, presque souriant. Elle devait être en train de faire un rêve agréable.

\- Selon vous, Spock. Murmura Jim. Avez-vous une idée de ce que Balok a bien pu vouloir signifier par "créature précieuse"?

\- Non, Jim, je l'ignore.

\- Il a dit aussi qu'elle était à la fois très forte et très fragile

Spock haussa un sourcil décontenancé  
\- Ce propos est illogique. Serait-ce une énigme à résoudre ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'ai eu beau insister, il a totalement refusé de nous en dire plus. Mais comme il nous a fait part de la menace de dangereuses créatures arachnoïdes humanoïdophage, j'ai estimé plus prudent de suivre son conseil et de quitter au plus vite ce cadran. J'ai demandé à Scotty de pousser les moteurs au maximum de leur capacité compte tenu des dégâts subis lors de notre altercation avec Balok. Pensez-vous que j'aurai dû insister davantage?

\- Non Capitaine, vous avez pris la décision la plus logique. La sécurité de l'équipage est prioritaire.

\- Vous avez fait d'autres fusions mentales avec elle, n'est-ce pas? Insista Jim. Vous avez certainement vu ou découvert quelque-chose

\- Jim, la fusion mentale entre époux est une chose intime. Répliqua Spock gravement. De plus, si j'avais détecté des anomalies lors de celle que nous avons effectuée en votre présence, je vous en aurai informé.

\- Excusez-moi, Spock, je ne voulais pas être indiscret. S'exclama aussitôt Jim à voix basse.

\- Vous ne pouviez le deviner. Tout ce que je peux juste vous dire est que je n'avais jamais croisé d'esprit comme le sien.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Je ne saurai le définir... je dirai, de façon très irrationnelle, lumineux...

\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire.

ooo

Jim regagna ses quartiers tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait délicieusement détendu.  
Cette soirée avait été intensément agréable, et lui avait presque fait oublier les dures épreuves de la journée. Ce serait une bonne idée de renouveler l'expérience de ce repas ensemble. Leurs discutions lors du souper et pendant la partie d'échec avaient été intéressantes, comme toujours, et les interventions de Ève tout à fait pertinentes. Leur séance photo avait été très amusante, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait ri ainsi, comme un gamin insouciant.

Jim entra dans ses quartiers et commença à ôter ses vêtements.

Il revoyait l'attitude de Spock envers son épouse.  
Bien que toujours aussi impassible et maîtrisé, Jim avait perçu une bienveillante attention suinter dans chacun de ses gestes, de ses regards ou de ses paroles envers elle. Finalement, il avait trouvé cela charmant et extrêmement agréable à observer. A tel point qu'il n'éprouvait absolument plus aucune réticence à l'égard de la présence de Ève aux coté de son ami.  
De plus, celle-ci semblait tout à fait déterminée à ne pas entraver l'amitié qui existait entre Spock et lui, bien au contraire, elle l'encourageait. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le constater.

Jim sourit en repensant à cette théorie du coup de foudre.  
Ce bluff était passé comme un courriel dans un pad. Spock, un coup de foudre ! Que pouvait-il y avoir de plus improbable? Et pourtant, il était évident que le Vulcain éprouvait de "l'affection" envers son épouse. Il imagina sans peine les protestations indignées de son ami à l'évocation de ce sentiment. Il l'entendit comme s'il l'avait devant lui, lui expliquer que ce comportement n'était que la résultante de l' _attachement logique_  d'un époux Vulcain envers son épouse, et Jim sourit avec un amusement attendri.  
Il y avait clairement de l'amour entre ces deux-là. L'aiguillon de la jalousie s'était définitivement tu. Jim était sincèrement, et sans arrières-pensées, heureux du bonheur conjugal de son meilleur ami.

Ève était d'ailleurs une bien délicieuse jeune femme. Un délicat petit Ange de lumière aussi agréable à regarder qu'à écouter. Elle avait une jolie voix chantante et une vive intelligence, de grand yeux brillants et doux. Elle les regardait Spock et lui avec une naïveté et une telle admiration que cela le flattait autant que cela le troublait.  
Elle semblait, comme l'avait dit Balok, à la fois forte et fragile. Bref, tout ce qu'il fallait pour le séduire...

Jim repoussa cette idée avec indignation : Ève était l'épouse de Spock, l'épouse de son meilleur ami!  
Jim avait le sens de l'honneur et le respect de leur amitié. Il était totalement hors de question qu'il flirte avec elle.

Histoire de bien faire comprendre cette situation à son esprit, il se força à imaginer son ami, serrant son épouse contre lui, dans un baiser passionné: elle était l'épouse de Spock. À sa grande surprise, cette image mentale se révéla fort belle, voire attirante. Son esprit, fatigué par le stress de la journée, vagabonda sans qu'il ne puisse le maîtriser et il vit Ève et Spock, nus, l'un contre l'autre... L'image était chaste et pourtant il se retrouva soudain très à l'étroit dans son pantalon... il se hâta de l'enlever

Bordel de bordel !

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure de l'année !  
Il en avait déjà eu des fantasmes un peu tordus, mais là il faisait vraiment très très fort !  
Imaginer son meilleur ami  _et_  sa jeune épouse, ensembles de cette façon, et, surtout, en éprouver un tel désir, c'était une première déstabilisante!

En fait, pour être honnête, il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais rien vu de plus beau que Spock, assis sur ce lit, se penchant doucement, avec cette fluidité de mouvement qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, sur son épouse endormie pour la réveiller. Ni rien de plus attendrissant que cette façon qu'elle avait eue de sauter à son cou pour y chercher du réconfort... et cette façon qu'il avait eue de la serrer contre lui...  
C'était comme s'il avait découvert son ami sous un jour nouveau, et cela lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup (beaucoup trop?)  
Jim avait toujours eu une grande admiration pour la vive intelligence de Spock, son ami l'avait toujours fasciné. Mais il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que Spock puisse être beau. Jim aimait les femmes, Spock était un homme. Un homme qui n'avait absolument rien de féminin. Et surtout, il était son ami... mais ce soir, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait le reconnaître: il avait trouvé Spock... beau.

Jim se cabra contre lui-même : il était en train de subir une violente érection au souvenir d'une scène qui n'avait absolument rien de sexuel! S'il se mettait à fantasmer sur des choses "mignonnes" comme celles-ci, il devait avoir un très sérieux problème psychologique.

Était-ce un contre-coup du stress de la journée ?  
C'était plausible. Après tout, ils avaient tous cru qu'ils allaient y laisser leur peau, cette fois-ci, éparpillés dans l'espace en petits bouts déchiquetés...

Jim devait absolument faire quelque-chose contre ces pensées déplacées!  
Demain, promis, il irait parler à Bones pour essayer de résoudre ce problème...  
quoique, psychologue ou pas, la réaction de Bones promettait d'être... épique... il l'entendait déjà lui hurler dessus...  
en même temps, cela pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair... peut-être...  
oui, mais...  
mais Bones allait certainement péter un câble...  
donc, finalement, non.

Pour le moment, il devait commencer par résoudre son problème... charnel et diablement persistant  
Douche froide calmante ou douche chaude lascive?  
Il n'était pas certain que la douche froide soit suffisante, son érection était à présent palpitante et douloureuse, cela exigeait un soulagement. Jim réfléchit rapidement. Tout cela n'était que dans sa tête, après tout... Et Jim avait toujours aimé prendre des risques...

Jim se glissa sous une douche brûlante. Après une journée aussi stressante et harassante, cela ne pouvait lui faire que du bien de se laisser un petit peu aller, juste une fois, rien qu'une seule...  
Et puis, tout cela n'était que dans sa tête, il ne faisait rien de mal à personne à fantasmer sur le fait d'être enlacé par Spock et Ève, à imaginer la douceur de leur peaux tout contre la sienne, leurs mains sur lui à la place de la sienne, leurs lèvres sur les siennes... oh, comme les lèvres de Spock devaient être si douces et si fermes...

Jim ne tint pas longtemps. Ses fantasmes étaient trop violents. Comme du temps de son adolescence où il découvrait sa sexualité, il fut tétanisé par un puissant orgasme en moins de 5 minutes. Il se laissa glisser à terre pour reprendre son souffle...

Cela allait passer, promis, demain il allait se ressaisir, il n'y penserait même plus, il oublierait tout...

**ooo**

Après son indispensable séance de méditation, Spock s'allongea à coté de son épouse toujours endormie.

Il avait observé, quantifié et mémorisé avec attention chaque détail infime des comportements de Jim et Ève pendant les 3.58 heures qu'avait duré leur soirée ensemble

Il récapitula les faits tels qu'ils lui étaient apparus, de la façon la plus objective possible, en les comparant aux comportements que Jim avaient à son contact ordinairement avant son mariage avec Ève. Pour une fois, son moi Humain fut mis à contribution pour décrypter les aspects psycho-émotionnels du comportement des deux Humains.  
Il se refusa cependant à faire une statistique précise (une seule décimale devrait pouvoir être suffisante). D'ailleurs 78.8% de ces éléments, par leurs fréquences et leurs accumulations, étaient révélateur en eux-même, mais Spock "aimait" faire preuve de précision lorsqu'il déroulait les items d'une démonstration analytique.

.

* * *

**Analyse du comportement de l'Humain James Tibérius Kirk  
**

date stellaire : 36709.17*  
Environnement : quartiers de Spock S'chn t'gai Xtmprsqzntwlf et son épouse

Sujet d'étude:  
\- James Tiberius Kirk, Humain, 34 ans, Capitaine du vaisseau USS Enterprise NCC 1701

Sujets secondaires :  
\- Spock S'chn t'gai Xtmprsqzntwlf, Vulcain, 37 ans, officier scientifique et officier en second  
\- Ève Dupuis-S'chn t'gai Xtmprsqzntwlf, Humaine, age psychique 25 ans (age physique 27 ans), civile, épouse de Spock S'chn t'gai Xtmprsqzntwlf

 

 **# -** **Item n° 1 : les attouchements :**

Généralité : le sujet a toujours été un Humain plus tactile que la moyenne des Humains (+47.4%)

1) Le sujet a posé sa main sur l'épaule ou le bras de Spock S'chn t'gai, comme à son habitude,

2) Le sujet a de même effleuré Ève Dupuis-S'chn t'gai à plusieurs reprises, toujours de façon fortuite

Quantification: ces attouchements se sont répétés à une fréquence plus élevé qu'à l'ordinaire, environ +7.5% au début du repas à +48.8% en fin de repas

Annexe : ces attouchements sont à mettre en corrélation avec le coefficient de dilatation des pupilles du sujet (voir item n° 5)

Conclusion : la fréquence des contact physiques a été bien trop élevée pour que cela soit le seul fait du hasard.

 

**# - Item n° 2 : les sourires :**

Généralité : le sujet a toujours été un Humain plus souriant que la moyenne des Humains (donnée chiffrée non disponible)

1) Le sujet a souri approximativement pendant 75.3% du temps qu'a duré l'interaction sociale entre les 3 sujets;

2) Ces sourires étaient principalement adressé:  
\- 54.5% à Ève Dupuis-S'chn t'gai,  
\- 42.3% à Spock S'chn t'gai  
\- 3.2% à aucun des deux.

3) Ces sourires ont toujours été sincères *(1)

4) Ces sourires se sont principalement répartis en 5 catégories :  
\- a] charmeurs (35.4%) *(1)  
\- b] complices, lors de l'échange d'une plaisanterie suivi ou non de rires (32.2%) (voir item n° 3) *(1)  
\- c] doux et à peine esquissés (18.7%) *(1)  
\- d] malicieux (10.8%) *(1)  
\- e] éclatants et dévoilant ses dents blanches (2.9%) *(1)

Annexe: *(1) postulat interprétatif subjectif, à vérifier ultérieurement.  
tous ces sourires sont à inclure dans la catégorie de ceux qui font aussi briller ses yeux, voir item n°6.

Question : Ces sourires dénotent-ils une sensation d'un bien-être ou bien ont-ils un but inconscient?

 

**# - Item n° 3 : les rires :**

1) Le sujet a provoqué le rire de Ève Dupuis-S'chn t'gai à plusieurs reprises (13 fois)

2) Le sujet a lui-même ri aux plaisanteries de Ève Dupuis-S'chn t'gai (8 fois)

Annexe: ces rires ont été précédés ou suivi d'un sourire complice ou malicieux {voir annexe items n°2\\*(1)} , auquel Ève Dupuis-S'chn t'gai a systématiquement répondu en souriant elle-aussi

 

**# - Item n° 4 : la prosodie :**

Généralité : le sujet a parlé avec une voix douce, ou passionnée *(1), en fonction des sujets abordés ;

1) les tonalités de cette voix ont été le plus souvent charmeuses*(1) (65.6%)

2) Le sujet a employé ces tonalités enjôleuses*(1) en proportions différentes en fonction de son interlocuteur :  
\- 79.9% de son temps de parole lorsqu'il s'était adressé à Ève Dupuis-S'chn t'gai  
\- 59.8% de son temps de parole lorsqu'il s'était adressé à Spock S'chn t'gai

Annexe: *(1) postulat interprétatif subjectif, à vérifier ultérieurement

 

**# - Items n° 5 : les mouvements des mains :**

1) Le sujet s'est passé la main dans les cheveux, alors qu'ils n'avaient aucun besoin d'être recoiffés (19 fois)

2) il s'est touché les lèvres ou le menton (25 fois)

Annexe : tous ces gestes ont été lents, presque caressants*(1)  
*(1) postulat interprétatif subjectif, à vérifier ultérieurement

 

**# - Item n° 6 : les pupilles :**

1) les pupilles du sujet se sont anormalement dilatées au cours du repas, (+ 35.9% de moyenne globale)

2) cette dilatation s'est accentuée au fur et à mesure que le sujet augmentait le pourcentage des contacts physiques avec les deux autres sujets (de +5.6 au début de la soirée à 48.7% lors de son départ)(voir item n°1)

 

**# - Item n° 7 : les yeux :**

1) Le sujet a cligné des paupières plus que nécessaire (c'était infime: + 5.5%, mais clairement décelable),

2) Les yeux étaient plus brillants qu'en situation normale (+ 26.4%)

3) Le regard avait été plus fixe (+ 25.5%);

Annexe: tous ces regards étaient liés aux modalités expressives de ses sourires, voir item n°2

 

**# - Items n° 8 : le mouvements de la langue :**

1) Le sujet a souvent fait glisser le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres (18 fois),

2) Ces ré-humidifications des lèvres avaient été bien trop fréquentes pour que cela ait une réelle raison physiologique.

 

 **Conclusion :**  
Au regard des aspects comportementaux typiques des Humains en situation de séduction active décrits par les sources explicatives, James T. Kirk est sans aucun doute possible engagé dans ce type de comportement. (probabilité: 91.8%)

 

* * *

L'hypothèse de Ève était juste, reconnut Spock.  
À un détail près.  
Cette parade de séduction avait tout autant été dirigée sur sa personne que sur celle de son épouse...

À présent que cette analyse lui permettait de détenir tous ces éléments probants et quantifiés, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir en faire?

Tout d'abord, il était certain à 95.9% que Jim était absolument inconscient de ses actes, et de leur portée.  
Quant à Ève, elle n'avait absolument rien remarqué. Spock en était sûr à 100%, sans aucune marge d'erreur possible, grâce à leur  _Kash-naf_. Elle avait naïvement répondu à ses avances comme on répond à de la simple gentillesse, sans aucune arrière pensée, ni conscience de l'effet qu'elle faisait sur cet Humain. Car à chaque réponse positive de sa part, Jim s'était enhardi dans sa façon de lui faire sa cour. Tout comme il avait inlassablement poursuivit ses tentatives de séduction à l'encontre de Spock.

Spock décida qu'il n'allait rien faire. Jim était son  _T'hai'la_ , il avait toute confiance en lui. Il connaissait la loyauté de son ami et savait à quel point il serait mal à l'aise d'être ainsi percé à jour.  
Il supputait aussi l'embarras de son épouse face à cette situation. Elle avait commencé à trouver un équilibre émotionnel, ce n'était pas le moment de la déstabiliser avec une telle révélation. De plus, Spock avait toute confiance en elle, il avait pu percevoir son absolue loyauté via leurs fusions mentales.

Spock omit cependant de faire une étude objective en parallèle de ses propres comportements et cognitions. À savoir la profonde sérénité qu'il ressentait à avoir son  _Adun'a_  et son  _T'hai'la_ ,  _ensemble_ _s_ , près de lui, dans son champ de vision. A quel point il se sentait à sa place quand ils étaient à ses cotés.

Depuis le tout début de leur mission de 5 ans, Spock avait été fasciné par l'Humain James Tiberius Kirk.

Son sourire solaire, son instinct  _efficace_ , son irrationalité étaient contrebalancés par une vive intelligence, une ténacité et un courage hors du commun. (Spock en avait encore eu la preuve aujourd'hui) Il avait cette intelligence sociale qui lui permettait de se sentir à son aise, et de mettre à l'aise n'importe lequel de ses interlocuteurs, qu'il soit son égal ou son subalterne, qu'il soit Humain ou d'une autre ethnie. De surcroît, James T. Kirk déployait autour de lui ce charisme qui faisait de lui un leader naturel. Cet homme était tout simplement fascinant

Dès le début de leur mission de 5 ans, ce Capitaine n'avait pas caché son intérêt l'égard de Spock. Patiemment, sans se laisser décourager par ses rebuffades, l'Humain avait percé un trou dans le mur de solitude dont Spock s'était entouré, et il s'y était engouffré.  
James T. Kirk avait été ravi de découvrir qu'ils appréciaient tous deux de jouer aux échecs et Spock avait été dans l'impossibilité de refuser une partie, puis une autre. L'Humain était un adversaire redoutable, obéissant à sa propre logique. Spock avait été très surpris la première fois qu'il avait perdu contre lui. Leurs duels amicaux se révélèrent passionnants. Mais cela avait surtout été pour Spock l'occasion de découvrir qui était vraiment Jim.  
Leurs discussions autour du plateau tri-dimensionnel avaient été au début très professionnelles. Elles l'étaient toujours. Mais elles étaient aussi des moment d'échanges parfois philosophiques sur les différentes ethnies rencontrés lors de leurs missions. Spock avait découvert, avec une stupeur qu'il n'avait pas montrée, que Jim suivait lui aussi les principes de l'IDIC sans même s'en rendre compte.

Mission après mission, dangereuses ou de routines; parties d'échec après parties; jours après jours, des liens de respect et d'admiration mutuelle s'étaient créés entre eux. Peu à peu, Spock avait trouvé la compagnie de cet Humain de plus en plus agréable: intellectuellement stimulante et gratifiante. De son coté Jim n'avait jamais cessé de rechercher sa compagnie, de vouloir parler avec lui, de lui demander son analyse d'une situation (même s'il n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête). Jim appréciait sa compagnie et n'en faisait pas mystère.

En l'espace de moins d'un an, ils étaient devenus  _T'hai'la_.

Et puis Ève était arrivée.  
Petite Humaine fragile et étonnement volontaire, à laquelle il s'était rapidement attaché, comme tout bon époux Vulcain se doit de le faire. Sa présence à ses coté lui était même devenue agréable. Malgré un premier contact difficile, Jim avait fini par l'accepter.

Spock éprouvait une profonde satisfaction à constater que ces deux êtres s'entendaient à présent si bien. Il lui était agréable de les contempler se parler, se sourire, rire ensemble, développer une forme de complicité typiquement humaine, alors que, en tant qu'époux Vulcain  _territorial_ , il  _aurait dû_  être profondément jaloux.  
Il éprouvait pour ces deux Humains un attachement de plus en plus puissant.

Était-il normal qu'il ne ressente aucun malaise à savoir que Jim le courtisaient lui, et, surtout, aucune jalousie à ce qu'il fasse la cour à son  _Adun'a_?  
Cette question ne l'effleura même pas. Et quand bien même il se serait rendu compte de ses sentiments pour son épouse et son Capitaine, Spock aurait trouvé un moyen de les rationaliser de la façon la plus Vulcaine qui soit : il était tout à fait  _logique_  que Spock apprécie la compagne de son  _T'hai'la_  et de son  _Adun'a_  puisque ces deux Humains étaient digne d'intérêt.

**ooo**

* * *

**Fin de la troisième partie**

* * *

**à suivre**  
Quatrième partie :  _Mishu-vravshaya_  [Panne moteur]  
_L'énergie électro-magnétique est un transport d'énergie sans transport de matière..._  donc ça ne sert pas uniquement qu'à faire de la lumière  
Quant à Spock, il va réagir de façon logique (normal pour un Vulcain, non?)

S'cusez le looong chapitre, mais nos trois amis avaient des choses à exprimer... et je n'ai pas eu le courage de couper ce chapitre en deux. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas assommé !  
Promis, les prochains seront de taille raisonnable, sauf si Spock, Jim ou Ève prennent (encore) le pouvoir lors de la relecture de pré-publication.

ooo

 **Le coin des ages**  
<http://fr.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Spock>    et   <http://fr.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/James_T._Kirk>  
Spock serait né en juin 2230  
et Jim en mars 2233

**ooo**

**Coin calcul des dates stellaire**  
dans l'épisode "Amok time / Mal du pays", la date mentionnée est 3372.7 ce qui ne correspond à rien si on veut transposer cette date en jour/mois/année  
J'avais préféré un autre mode de calcul en choisissant sur la première date de diffusion de cet épisode aux USA : le 15 septembre 1967 = 15 septembre 2267 =  **36709.15**  
Et je vous avais promis de vous expliquer comme j'avais calculé cette date. Chose promise, chose due !

 **Il y a deux façons de calculer une date stellaire**  
<http://sto.jeuxonline.info/article/3741/calcul-dates-stellaires-star-trek>

\- soit on utilise une calculatrice en ligne :  
<http://sto.jeuxonline.info/scripts/calculateurs-stardates.html>  
manque de pot, cela ne fonctionne pas pour le 15 septembre 2267 ^^'

\- Soit on fait soi-même un calcul.   
La date stellaire est au format suivant : AAMM,JJ ou AAAMM,JJ  
AA / AAA : année : année à retranscrire moins 1900  
MM : chiffres du mois  
JJ : chiffres du jour

Exemple : cette analyse de Spock se déroule 2 jours après l'arrivée de Ève, donc le 17 septembre 2267.  
AAA = 2267 - 1900 soit 367  
MM = septembre soit 09  
JJ = 17  
Donc le 17 septembre 2267 donne comme date stellaire 36709.17 (AAAMM,JJ)  
L'épisode "Amok time" a été diffusé aux USA à la stardate 6709.15 (AAMM,JJ)

...à vous de calculer la date stellaire du premier contact avec les Vulcains, qui aura lieu le jeudi 5 avril 2063.  
Quelle stardate trouvez-vous ?  
:3

_**Cââdeau pour m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout : photo de tournage** _

    

**ooo**


	13. Bosh-kusut ha'ge [Lumière douloureuse]

_Ha'ge_ _Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie IV  _Mishu-_ _vravshaya_  [Panne moteur]

* * *

 **Chapitre** **1 - _Bosh-kusut ha'ge_  
[L** **umière douloureuse]**

****

**oOo**

Précédemment:  
(Balok) : ...À présent, Capitaine Kirk, je vais vous donner dernier un conseil. Dès que vous aurez regagné votre vaisseau, éloignez-vous de ce secteur au plus vite. Il est infesté de créatures arachnoïdes humanoïdophages, et celles-ci ont toujours faim.

**ooo**

La phase nocturne était bien entamée. Excepté le personnel de garde qui veillait au bon fonctionnement du vaisseau, tout l'équipage de l'Enterprise dormait d'un sommeil bien mérité. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, mis à part l'agréable ronronnement des moteurs.

L'Enterprise eut un brutal soubresaut, comme si un filet immatériel l'avait stoppé net dans sa progression, accompagné d'un bruit inquiétant d'explosion qui retentit dans jusque dans les moindres recoins du vaisseau. Le signal de l'alerte se mit en marche.

Ève et Spock furent réveillés en sursaut, comme tous les membres de l'équipage. Aussitôt sur le qui-vive, Spock se changea à la hâte.

\- Je vais rejoindre le Capitaine dans ses quartiers. Dit-il sans se départir de son calme. Ils sont contigus à notre cabine, je ne serai donc pas trop éloigné de vous. Il faut ce que je m'informe avec lui sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

Encore sous interloquée par ce réveil brutal, Ève acquiesça en silence et le regarda partir sans réagir.  
À peine Spock eut-il fait deux pas dans le couloir qu'il sentit la détresse profonde de son épouse pulser via leur  _Kash-naf._  Il savait son courage, aussi résista-t-il à sa propre angoisse qui montait crescendo en lui, s'écoulant de façon très irrationnelle le long de ses veines et de ses organes abdominaux internes. La situation était préoccupante, il fallait qu'il voit immédiatement le Capitaine.

Mais à ce malaise qui s'imposait à lui malgré tous ses efforts pour l'ignorer s'ajoutait à celui de son épouse. Leurs sentiments respectifs de profonde angoisse s'accroissaient et s'aggravaient l'un-l'autre simultanément au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de Ève... jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que son esprit commençait à vaciller au point d'en être altéré, le rendant peu à peu incapable de réfléchir et de raisonner.  
Il avait pourtant calculé qu'ils pouvaient rester séparés l'un de l'autre pendant au moins 10.35 minutes. De plus, ils étaient visuellement séparés lorsqu'ils procédaient à leur soins d'hygiène et cela n'avait jamais déclenché de telles crises... Il n'avait pas le chois, il rebroussa rapidement chemin et entra dans ses quartiers.

Le simple fait de voir Ève fit aussitôt taire tous les affects angoissés de Spock. Il retrouva toutes facultés psychiques.

Elle s'était assise, les genoux pliés devant elle, recroquevillée sur le lit, tremblante, les bras entourant ses jambes, la tête sur ses genoux, essayant vainement de toutes ses forces de contrôler et dominer les irrépressibles sentiments de désespoir et d'angoisse qui l'envahissaient. Elle répétait comme un mantra en se balançant d'avant en arrière:  
-  _Ri nam-tor Spock irak-sa... Ri ki-pahth-tor nash-veh. Dungi-sarlah Spock... Dungi-sarlah sa-veh..._  
[Spock n'est pas loin. Je n'ai pas à paniquer. Spock va revenir... il va revenir...]

Son corps émettait une lumière pulsante, une lumière... que le moi Humain de Spock identifia comme une matérialisation de sa souffrance.  
Sans réfléchir, il obéit aussitôt à l'atavique instinct de protection du mâle Vulcain et se précipita sur sa femelle pour la prendre dans ses bras, dans un geste à la fois protecteur et possessif. Elle se blottit tout contre lui en tremblant de tous ses muscles et l'enlaça. Il raffermit son étreinte autour d'elle. Leurs esprits entrèrent en contact, Spock ne put réprimer un frisson.

Les sentiments de total désarroi que lui transmit involontairement Ève étaient atroces. Ils provoquèrent en Spock une cuisante culpabilité de l'avoir ainsi abandonnée. La lumière qu'elle dégageait était tout aussi horrible. Elle était extrêmement condensée, violente, et brûlante, comme si elle était la matérialisation physique de sa souffrance morale. Son moi Humain avait fait la bonne déduction. Son absorption fut particulièrement douloureuse pour Spock, comme s'il était traversé par des lames de feu. Mais il n'en montra rien. Autour d'eux, comme la veille, les appareils qui s'étaient allumés lors de la crise s'éteignirent.

Elle retrouva ses esprit et pleura à chaudes larmes :  
- _Spohkh, Ni'droi'ik nar-tor, Olau ish-veh ni-mau mesh-ik, Nam-tor ni nerik t'dular ! Nam-tor nash-veh..._  
[Spock, Je vous demande pardon, je me sens si honteuse, d'être si dépendante de vous! Je suis...].

Il lui coupa net la parole :  
-  _Rai ! Nam-tor ish-veh tvi-mesh-ik !_  [Non! Il s'agit d'une inter-dépendance]. Je suis le seul responsable du déclenchement de cette surcharge émotionnelle. Je n'aurai jamais dû vous laisser seule! J'ai averti le Capitaine que nous ne devions être séparé sous aucun prétexte et je ne respecte pas moi-même cette obligation. J'ai manqué à mes devoirs envers vous.  _Sanu ni'droi'ik nar-tor, Adun'a t'nash-veh. Ri dungi-nel-ashau nash-lafoch. Ugau nash-veh t'dular_ [Veuillez me pardonner, mon Épouse, je ne reproduirai pas cette erreur. Je vous le promets] Je serai un meilleur époux à l'avenir.

-  _Hi, opi'vesht-lasha nash-veh, ri pehkau nash-veh tor n'burunlar!_  [Mais depuis que je suis arrivée, je n'arrête pas de faire des crises !] Protesta Ève entre deux sanglots. Et je sais combien pour détestez les épanchements émotionnels!

\- D'une part, vous êtes Humaines, donc naturellement prédisposée à l'émotivité. Raisonna Spock tranquillement. D'autre part, cette énergie électro-magnétique est difficile à maîtriser car elle semble exacerber vos émotions. Lorsque vous maîtriserez mieux vos  _naph-fo-dan_ , vous parviendrez à mieux vous contrôler. Voulez-vous de mon aide afin de les remettre en place?

Spock constata avec soulagement que cette proposition calma immédiatement Ève. Les actes étaient plus puissants que les paroles.

-  _HA!_  [Oui!]

Spock remarqua avec un certain étonnement que les fondations étaient encore en place. L'esprit de Ève était extrêmement souple, beaucoup plus que celui d'un Vulcain. Malgré son erreur, Ève avait aveuglément confiance en lui. Elle se concentra, se laissa guider et en moins de 5 minutes, ses boucliers mentaux étaient à nouveau opérationnels. Ève poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle retrouva son équilibre. Elle l'avait la sensation d'être plus forte, comme si Spock lui avait transmis un peu de la sienne.

- _Itaren nash-veh t'dular bosh-mau._  [je vous remercie beaucoup!]

Il la repoussa doucement, il ne pouvait se permettre de prolonger ces effusions alors que le vaisseau avait subi une grave avarie :  
\- Êtes-vous émotionnellement remise?

\- Oui. Grace à vous! Répondit-elle d'une voix décidée, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Je sais que vous devez rapidement retrouver le Capitaine, je vais m'habiller vite pour que nous puissions tout de suite le rejoindre!

Elle se leva d'un bond, si précipitamment qu'elle faillit tomber. Elle se débarrassa de son pyjama qu'elle laissa tomber à terre et sauta dans son uniforme. Spock en profita pour changer de tunique, celle qu'il portait était humide des larmes de Ève.

\- Logiquement, le Capitaine devrait se trouver en salle des moteurs...

ooo

En fait, ils retrouvèrent Kirk dans le couloir des quartiers des officiers. Il venait justement chercher Spock. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le turbolift

\- Salle de réunion. Ordonna le Capitaine à l'ordi. J'ai déjà contacté Scotty et j'ai convoqué l'équipe technique. Bones nous y retrouvera aussi. J'ai l'impression que la distorsion a été stoppée nette.

\- Très brusquement, en effet. Cela n'augure rien de bon, Capitaine.

\- Veuillez préciser votre pensée.

\- Je soupçonne une rupture du cristal de dilithium.

\- Si c'est ça, nous sommes vraiment mal partis. Déduisit le Capitaine sans aucune panique

Kirk jeta un œil à Ève, regrettant ses derniers mots. Mais celle-ci resta parfaitement calme. Il remarqua cependant qu'elle avait les yeux un peu rouge et qu'elle était presque collée à Spock.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il avec gentillesse

Ève ouvrit de grands yeux. Malgré la situation apparemment catastrophique, il faisait preuve d'une telle bienveillance à son égard qu'elle se sentit idiotement émue:  
\- Oui, Capitaine, Dit-elle avec un sourire triste rempli reconnaissance. Je vais bien. J'ai juste fait un petit caprice.

Spock fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Il était hors de question qu'elle prenne à son compte l'erreur qu'il avait commise en la laissant seule, et en tardant autant à revenir la secourir :  
\- Ce n'était en aucune façon un caprice! J'ai commis l'erreur de la laisser seule dans nos quartiers, Capitaine, pour venir vous retrouver immédiatement après la secousse du vaisseau.

Kirk voyait à présent très nettement les conséquences physiques et psychiques de cette séparation. Il connaissait bien son ami: malgré son calme habituel, il sentait la crispation de Spock à l'évocation de ce fait. Les yeux rouges et gonflés de Ève confirmaient une crise de larme, le fait qu'elle se colle autant à lui prouvait qu'elle lui avait gardé sa confiance. Spock avait dû faire ce qu'il fallait pour la rassurer.

\- Je vois. Je comprends mieux maintenant: c'est pour cette raison que vous m'aviez demandé qu'elle reste près de vous lors de votre service.

\- Affirmatif. Je n'avais cependant pas anticipé l'ampleur du phénomène provoqué par une séparation précoce

\- Vous allez mieux?

\- Oui, Capitaine, merci.

ooo

Les responsables de l'ingénierie prirent place autour de la table, un peu surpris en voyant Ève entrer avec Monsieur Spock. Mais le Capitaine la fit asseoir, rougissante, entre lui et le Commandant, comme s'il n'y avait là rien de plus normal, et nul ne se permit de faire de commentaire. Après tout, le Capitaine pouvait très bien lui avoir attribué une fonction à bord qui justifiait sa présence à cette réunion de crise.

Comme Spock l'avait supputé, la situation était inquiétante.

\- La poussée des moteurs au maximum de leur puissance pour échapper à Balok a abîmé la machinerie plus que je ne l'avais prévu. Expliqua Scotty sombrement. Nous avons un quart des convertisseurs des circuits multiplexes qui ont sautés et le système electro-plasmique n'est fonctionnel qu'à soixante-trois pour cent. Mais le pire est que le cristal de dilithium* est fendu sur toute sa longueur, et deux tiers de celui-ci est carbonisé. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps.

\- Il serait donc extrêmement imprudent de nous déplacer en vitesse de distorsion. Conclut le Capitaine avec un calme apparent. Quelles sont les autres conséquences Monsieur Scott?

\- Le problème, Capitaine, c'est qu'il n'y a pas que le cristal de dilithium qui est abîmé. Nous déplorons des dégâts dans pratiquement tous les systèmes énergétiques. Nous avons juste assez d'énergie pour ne pas dériver et maintenir les systèmes de survie.

\- Et si nous évitons toute dépense d'énergie inutile ? Demanda Spock. Combien de temps pourrions-nous maintenir le fonctionnement des moteurs à impulsion et des système de survie de l'Enterprise ?

\- Nous tiendrons un peu plus longtemps. Répondit Scotty. Deux semaine tout au plus.

Spock se retint de faire remarquer à Scotty l'imprécision de son estimation. Cela étonna Kirk mais il ne le montra pas.  
Ève prit une respiration tremblante et silencieuse. Grâce à ses  _Naph-fo-dan_  consolidés avec l'aide de Spock, elle parvenait à rester aussi calme que les membres de l'équipage réunis autour de cette table. Elle n'émit par un lumen de lumière.

\- Pouvez-vous estimer la durée de ces réparation ? Demanda Kirk

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est réparable, mais nous allons faire l'impossible, et nous y travaillerons jour et nuit !

\- Comme toujours, Scotty. Conclut Kirk. Je n'en attends pas moins de vous.

Kirk brancha l'intercom :  
\- Capitaine Kirk à l'Enterprise. Comme vous l'avez probablement deviné au soubresaut de l'Enterprise de ce matin, nous rencontrons de graves problèmes en salle des moteurs, que le lieutenant Scott va réparer au plus vite. En attendant, je demande à chacun de vous d'éviter toute dépenses énergétique inutile. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, les salles de loisirs et les laboratoires seront fermés, la température sera réglée au minimum. Je compte sur votre coopération. Kirk out.

Kirk se tourna vers McCoy qui n'avait encore rien dit :  
\- Nous maintiendrons un maximum d'alimentation énergétique pour l'infirmerie, cela va de soi. Cependant, pensez-vous pouvoir faire aussi des économies d'énergie ?

\- Je vais reporter les dernières visites de contrôle à plus tard et mettre en veille toutes les recherches médicales que nous avons en cours. Pour les urgence opératoire, je dispose de batteries de secours. Si vous ne faites rien exploser d'ici là, ça devrait aller.

\- McCoy, vous me connaissez

\- Justement, je vous connais bien. Ironisa le médecin, mais il n'y avait aucun amusement réel dans son sarcasme.

À la fin de la réunion, alors que chacun regagnait son poste afin de rechercher des solutions, Spock demanda à Ève :  
- _Olau dular t'dular uf ?_ [Comment vous sentez-vous ?]

- _Ri nam-tor nash-veh an'kharh ! Sahrafel nash-veh t'dular heh t'Ang-jmizn_ [Je n'ai pas peur! J'ai confiance en vous et dans le Capitaine. ]

Elle mentait, un peu. Spock en avait parfaitement conscience. En réalité, elle était angoissée par la situation. Mais elle se refusait de se laisser aller. Il approuva son attitude d'un regard.

McCoy vint s'interposer entre eux, en mode  _médecin-soupçonneux  
_ \- Que lui avez-vous fait, Spock, pour qu'elle soit si pâle ? Gronda-t-il, accusateur

Avant que Spock ne puisse parler, Ève répondit :  
\- N'importe qui serait pâle dans une situation pareille !

Spock haussa un demi-sourcil, mais cette fois-ci ne contredit pas son épouse pour son demi-mensonge. McCoy les regarda d'un air suspicieux, il eut très nettement l'impression que ces deux-là lui cachaient quelque-chose. Il estima que c'était cependant une bonne chose qu'ils en soient déjà à partager des secrets

Ève ne voulait pas lui parler de sa crise de panique, elle lui fit un petit sourire triste.

\- Dès que la situation sera rétablie, je  _veux_  que vous veniez passer un bilan de santé !

\- Promis, docteur, je viendrai.

**ooo**

L'ambiance était tendue sur la passerelle, mais chacun conservait un calme impeccable. Paradoxalement, grâce à ses récentes crises lumineuses, Ève avaient appris à mieux la contrôler. Son inquiétude ne se vit en aucune manière. Elle croisa à nouveau le regard approbateur de Spock. Elle en ressentit une certaine fierté, comme s'il lui avait fait un compliment

\- Capitaine. S'exclama Sulu. Le déflecteurs détectent deux vaisseaux en approche. Déplacement en distorsion 8.93 Origine inconnue.

\- Ils sont extrêmement rapides ! Remarqua Kirk. Mettez-les sur écran. Établissez le contact, Miss Uhura

Elle le tenta en plusieurs langues.  
\- ... aucune réponse. Répondit-elle

\- J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu. Ronchonna Kirk. S'il vous plait, Commandant, ne me dites pas que ces vaisseaux sont d'une  _fascinante_  structure indéterminée...

\- Je ne le dirais pas, Capitaine.

\- Mais c'est le cas.

\- Affirmatif. La forme même de ces vaisseaux m'est totalement inconnue.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ? S'étonna Chekov

Les deux vaisseaux s'étaient collé l'un à l'autre, puis séparés, traînant derrière eux un filament gris. Ils commencèrent à effectuer des rotations autour de l'Enterprise.

\- Je ne retrouve aucune structure analogue dans la technologie de la Fédération, tant pour ces vaisseaux que pour ces filaments énergétiques. Déclara Spock après une brève recherche dans les archives de l'ordi

\- On dirait qu'ils tissent une toile d'araignée. S'exclama Ève.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de présenter ses excuses pour cette intervention inopportune, Kirk s'était exclamé :  
\- Oui ! vous avez raison, c'est tout à fait ça !

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Capitaine ? Demanda Spock

\- Balok nous a prévenu de la présence de prédateur humanoïdophages. Des êtres arachnoïdes. Il nous avait conseillé de quitter cette partie de l'univers au plus vite, c'est pour cette raison que j'avais fait maintenir la vitesse maximum!

Il y eut un frisson de dégoût qui parcourut les membres de la passerelle

\- Ce qui est actuellement impossible. Dit Spock

Le Capitaine alluma son inter-com:  
\- Kirk à ingénierie.

\- Scotty à l'écoute. Répondit l'ingénieur, dont le ton de la voix indiquait qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

\- Avons-nous assez d'énergie pour un tir de phaser ?

\- Vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement ? S'emporta l'ingénieur comme si son Capitaine était subitement devenu fou. Vous voulez tout faire péter ?  
Il lui raccrocha quasiment au nez, mais Kirk ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et les vaisseaux continuaient à tisser leur toile, inexorablement. Jim était penché sur un pad, tendant vainement de trouver une solution dans les plans de l'Enterprise :  
\- ...peut-être en montant tous les phasers des navettes dans une seule, et en les couplant avec tous les phasers portables du vaisseau... Qu'en pensez-vous, Spock ?

\- Cette idée me semble réalisable, Capitaine

\- Combien de temps avant qu'ils n'achèvent leur piège ?

\- Trois-heures, quarante-minutes, vingt-secondes, Capitaine

Kirk ne répondit pas et se remit au travail. Spock observa son épouse du coin de l'œil, elle dégageait à présent une infime lumière. Elle avait fait de gros progrès en peu de temps  
Pris d'une subite inspirations, il repensa à ses récentes crises d'éruptions électro-magnétiques, à la considérable quantité d'énergie émise et surtout aux appareils qui s'étaient tous allumés sans aucune autre intervention extérieure.

Spock se pencha sur sa console. Il rechercha dans la mémoire de l'ordi la signalisation des événements anormaux à bord du vaisseau. Et il en trouva. Plusieurs. Tous reliés à son épouse. Le plus récent étant celui de la matinée dans sa cabine, les précédents se répétaient régulièrement depuis l'arrivée d'Ève. Sa mémoire encyclopédique les rattacha aux événements qui les avaient provoqués : il repéra les crises de débordement émotionnels ainsi que les soirs où ils s'étaient accouplés. Il dirigea les senseurs des déflecteur vers l'intérieur du vaisseau et découvrit deux émetteurs d'énergie... localisés sur la passerelle : Ève qui dégageait une vive énergie, bien qu'invisible pour un œil Humain, et lui-même à un degré moindre mais néanmoins perceptible. Il étudia les propriétés physiques de cette énergie si particulière et les compara avec le spectre énergétique du dilithium. Tous deux étaient compatibles à 95.5687%!

-  _Adun'a t'nash-veh, aitlu nash-veh gluvau ein-vel t'dular. Kupi-sarlah dular gla-tor ha?  
_ [Mon épouse, je souhaiterai vous montrer quelque-chose. Voudriez-vous venir voir?]

Ève leva la tête, étonnée, mais vint le rejoindre et se pencha sur sa console

-  _Vesht-tal-tor kashek-lar dah vel sauyek t'tepul : Dular heh nash-veh. Sau he sasau ha'ge t'dular mau hau-ov tepul  
_ [Les senseurs ont repéré deux corps émetteurs d'énergie: vous et moi. Votre lumière dégage et transmet une quantité considérable d'énergie]. Celle-ci est compatible avec celle du cristal de dilithium. De façon empirique, je pense que votre lumière pourrait momentanément régénérer le cristal. Le temps de cette régénération, il serait possible de pousser les moteurs en vitesse de distorsion.

Il n'eut pas besoin de rajouter "et nous sortir tous de ce piège"

-  _Pudva dular ta dungi-kup nash-veh ish-veh ha ? Nash-veh ha?_ [Vous croyez que je puisse être capable de cela ? Moi?] Demanda-t-elle incrédule

\- Souvenez-vous de ce matin. La quantité d'énergie que vous avez émise était très importante. Vous n'avez pu vous en rendre compte, mais tous les appareils électroniques se sont allumés pendant votre production énergétique. Je sais cependant que cela vous a été extrêmement douloureux. C'est pour cela que je ne me permettrai pas d'insister

Il jugea bon d'omettre que cela avait été particulièrement éprouvant pour lui aussi. Il ne se permit pas non plus de lui signifier que les besoins de la majorité devait l'emporter sur ceux d'un seul. Il connaissait le mode de penser et le tendance à l'abnégation de son épouse. Elle ne le déçut pas.

Elle ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir :  
-  _Nar-tor nash-veh !_  [J'accepte]. Je vais essayer de toutes mes forces.

Spock contint une bouffée de fierté.

Kirk pressentant quelque chose, vint à coté d'eux, son pad à la main.

\- Cela va vous sembler irréaliste. Lui expliqua Spock. Comme vous le savez la lumière est une forme de transmission d'énergie. J'ai effectué des calculs avec les déflecteurs internes, celle émise par mon épouse peut s'avérer extrêmement puissante. Théoriquement, l'énergie émise par Ève pourrait entrer en résonance avec l'énergie résiduelle du cristal de dilithium et restructurer sa composition moléculaire. Du moins à hauteur de 49.5686% si mon épouse parvient à produire une émission comparable à celle de ce matin. Cela nous ferait bénéficier ponctuellement d'une vitesse de distorsion qui nous permettrait de nous extraire de ce piège.

\- Vous pensez que cela peut fonctionner ? Demanda Kirk en regardant Ève d'un air abasourdi  
Un si petit bout de femme... capable de faire...  _ça?!_

\- Logiquement oui, mais ce n'est qu'une supputation.

\- Donc un coup de poker. Soupira Kirk. Si vous vous y mettez aussi, c'est que notre situation est vraiment désespérée ! Mais après tout, puisque nous sommes impuissants, qu'est ce qu'on risque à essayer? Au pire cela ne fonctionnera pas, et il nous restera toujours la solution de relier ensemble tous les phaser, et d'envoyer quelqu'un en mission suicide pour essayer de détruire l'un de ces vaisseaux.

\- Il faudra que mon Epouse descende en salle des machines sans moi, afin d'être en état de stress maximum. La tension ainsi obtenue augmentera considérablement l'intensité et la production d'énergie électromagnétique.

Kirk fronça les sourcil à l'évocation de cet état de stress. Ève allait donc devoir souffrir? Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais quel autre chois avait-il?

-... Vous pensez que vous supporterez le stress élevé que vous serez amenée à ressentir, mon Epouse ?

\- Oui. Répondit-elle en essayant de cacher l'angoisse qui tentait déjà de s'emparer d'elle à cette idée, cela avait été si pénible ce matin-là

Kirk vit dans ses yeux un mélange de courage et d'appréhension. Il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser assumer cela seule  
\- Eve, je vous accompagne à la salle des moteurs. Dit-il d'un ton de commandement. Spock, je vais vous passer le pad sur lequel je travaillais à l'autre solution. Vous achèverez d'en programmer les paramètres.

\- Je le ferai, Capitaine. Promit Spock en prenant le pad.

\- Vous l'avez expérimenté ce matin, n'est-ce pas. Cet état de stress intense? C'est pour cela que vous aviez les yeux rouges?

\- Effectivement, Capitaine. Répondit Spock. Les émissions énergétiques étaient 75.5549% plus importantes et 52.8647% plus condensées que la moyenne des précédentes

\- Je vois. Monsieur Spock, vous prendrez le commandement pendant que je l'y accompagne.

\- Il serait plus prudent qu'il n'y ait personne dans les couloirs et à la salle des moteurs. Sa lumière s'accroîtra de façon exponentielle au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignera de moi. Je me dois de vous prévenir que cela risque d'être physiquement éprouvant, Capitaine. Pour vous deux.

\- Et vous ? Vous partagez un lien mental avec elle si j'ai bien compris.

\- Ma personne n'a aucune importance, Capitaine. Seule compte la vie de l'équipage.

\- Et vous, Ève, cela ira ?

\- Spock l'a dit, nous n'avons pas le choix. J'ignore comment je vais réagir, mais je vous promets d'être forte!

\- Bien. Alors, allons-y. Lieutenant Uhura, faites donner l'ordre d'évacuer les couloir C5 et C12, ainsi que le turbolift principal. Demandez aussi à la sécurité de descendre tous les phasers au hangard H3

Uhura transmit les ordres.

Kirk se brancha sur le communicateur de Spock :  
\- Scotty, ici Kirk. Je vais descendre avec Ève. Nous allons utiliser sa lumière pour essayer de régénérer le cristal de dilithium. Faites évacuer la salle, nous ne devons croiser personne sur notre trajet!

\- Pardon ? ? ! S'étrangla l'ingénieur

\- Faites ce que je vous dis ! Ordonna Kirk en haussant d'un ton.

\- C'est encore un de vos coups de poker, Capitaine ?

\- On va dire ça comme ça.

\- Aye Capitaine. Perdu pour perdu.

Kirk raccrocha.

\- Ève, Êtes-vous prête ? Demanda Kirk en lui tendant la main.

\- Oui. Murmura Ève qui commençait déjà à émettre de la lumière d'anxiété, et n'osa pas prendre la main tendue

\- Bien. Sulu, Chekov, nous allons tenter l'impossible. Si cela fonctionne, dès que l'énergie sera suffisante, passez immédiatement à la distorsion la plus maximale possible

\- Aye Capitaine Répondirent les navigateurs, perplexes.

Tout l'équipage sur la passerelle avait écouté leur discussion, et était un peu sceptiques. Mais lorsqu'ils virent la lumière qui émanait de Ève grandir de plus en plus, ils se mirent eux aussi à espérer en l'impossible.

Ils entrèrent dans le turbofleet. Kirk lui saisit d'autorité la main droite de Ève et la serra fort dans la sienne, comme pour lui communiquer sa force et son inaltérable volonté  
\- Il va vous falloir m'appeler par mon prénom. Je pense que cela pourra vous aider.

\- Je n'oserai jamais !

\- Ordre du Capitaine, Ève. Décréta Kirk avec un grand sourire. Ou bien, je ne vous appelle plus que " _Madââme Dupuis-S'chn t'gai!_ " Avouez que cela vous ferait un sacré coup de vieux !

\- ...oui ...Jim. Répondit Ève qui avait comprit la tentative de Jim pour la détendre un peu.

ooo

Plus le turbofleet s'éloignait de la passerelle, et de Spock, plus l'angoisse grandissait en elle, plus son corps émettait de la lumière. La main puissante et protectrice de Kirk qui enserrait la sienne était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de céder totalement à la panique. Sans en avoir conscience, elle se rapprocha de plus en plus de lui, à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort. Il finit pas la serrer contre lui de son autre bras.

Sur la passerelle, Spock dut s'asseoir sur le fauteuil du Capitaine. Son cœur pulsait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, entravant sa respiration. Heureusement pour lui, il avait déjà expérimenté cette situation. Il parvint donc à garder son calme et à rester bien droit. Il se concentra sur le pad pour achever de mettre en place le plan numéro deux de Jim au cas où la lumière de Ève échouerai.

Ève ne tenait plus debout quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, elle souffrait de plus en plus. Kirk la souleva dans ses bras. Elle était crispée, mais étonnement légère. La lumière pourpre qu'elle produisait se répandait en lui de façon particulièrement douloureuse, vrillant chacun de ses muscles.  
Et Spock qui avait qualifié cela de  _"physiquement éprouvant"_ ironisa-t-il, les Vulcains et leurs euphémisme... Mais bon, il en avait vu d'autres. Il ne tiqua pas, ne montra pas sa souffrance, serra les dents et marcha à grands pas rapides vers la salle du moteur principal.

Le lien des époux battait à présent furieusement dans la poitrine de Spock au rythme de la tachycardie du cœur de Ève. Son corps était parcouru de brûlures, comme si son sang avait été changé en acide. Il sentit monter en lui une sourde et puissante angoisse. Grace à ses années de contrôle de soi, il parvint à la dominer.  
Spock percevait en même temps celle de Ève, qui exacerbait la sienne.  
Il dut en plus gérer sa frustration profonde de ne pas être en capacité d'aider son épouse, et faire taire tous ses instincts d'époux Vulcain qui lui hurlaient d'aller la rejoindre pour la secourir. Comment les Humains faisaient-ils pour supporter une telle intensité émotionnelle et ne pas en perdre la raison sans avoir recours à des  _Naph-fo-dan_?  
Il respira profondément et parvint à surmonter ces surcharges sensorielles et émotionnelles. Il s'activa à finir le travail de Kirk et y mit à nouveau toute sa concentration.

Jim déposa Ève, tremblante, au pied de la colonne basse qui contenait le dilithium. Ils s'assirent par terre. Il posa les mains de Ève au bon endroit, les recouvrit de ses paumes et ne les lâcha pas. Il se colla à elle dans son dos, afin qu'elle puisse prendre appui sur son torse, comme s'il voulait lui transmettre sa force :  
\- Maintenant ! Dit-il avec une volonté de fer

**ooo**

**à suivre...  
** Spock sursauta presque quand il sentit des mains sur les siennes et un buste d'homme dans son dos...

* * *

.

 **le coin informatif :**  
de l'indispensabilité du cristal de dilithium pour le déplacement en distorsion  
[startreksansfrontiere(point)org/pages/aides-jeu/scientifique/dilithium](http://startreksansfrontiere.org/pages/aides-jeu/scientifique/dilithium)  
_Minerai cristallin, le dilithium est un élément crucial des systèmes de propulsion par distorsion, à bord des vaisseaux spatiaux. Il régule les réactions matière/antimatière qui fournissent l'énergie nécessaire à la distorsion spatiale et aux voyages supraluminiques..._  
_Les applications technologiques du dilithium résident non dans ses propriétés radioactives intrinsèques mais dans ses capacités à concentrer et à stocker l'énergie. Dans le système de propulsion par distorsion d'un vaisseau spatial, la chambre des cristaux de dilithium, sise dans la chambre de réaction matière/antimatière, contrôle les réactions et l'acheminement du flot d'énergie jusqu'aux nacelles de distorsion..._

 _Malgré (un) processus laborieux et onéreux, les premiers cristaux de dilithium exploités étaient sujets aux fractures et aux surchauffes dues aux tensions. Brûlés par épuisement, ils devenaient dès lors incapables de continuer à stocker l'énergie et à la gérer de façon normale._  
_Jusque dans les années 2260, ces facteurs restreignaient la quantité de cristaux de réserve à bord d'un vaisseau spatial. Et quand les cristaux en usage étaient endommagés ou sabotés, le désastre frappait..._

du dilithium                                                           Salle des machines le coffret contenant le dilithium abîmé                                            
          

 ooo

 **Episode qui a inspiré une partie de ce chapitre**  :  
**saison 3 épisode 9 :**  
"Le piège des Tholien"   ou    "Tholian Web".  
Scénario Judy Burns & Chet Richards  
J'ai repris cette intéressante idée de toile d'araignée...   
résumé de l'épisode <http://startreksansfrontiere.org/pages/echo/series/tos/saison/3/09-piege-des-tholiens.html>

**et quelques images pour vous donner envie (désolée, pas de Jim torse-nu cette fois-ci) :**

un inflexible Tholien                                            la toile énergétique                                             les scaphandres d'exploration pour aller...  
      

Jim n'est pas ramené par le téléporteur!         Jim prisonnier d'un univers parallèle ...et Spock décontenancé    
                   

Pour savoir comment Jim va s'en sortir et ce que va faire Spock pour cela, il ne vous reste plus qu'à visionner cet épisode :3

**o0o**


	14. Slor-shoklar [Tendres baisers]

_Ha'ge_ _Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie IV  _Mishu-_ _vravshaya_  [Panne moteur]

* * *

 **C** **hapitre** **2 - _Slor-shoklar_  
[T** **endres baisers]**

****

**oOo**

Précédemment:  
Jim se colla à elle dans son dos, afin qu'elle puisse prendre appui sur son torse, comme s'il voulait lui transmettre sa force :  
\- Maintenant ! Dit-il avec une volonté de fer

**ooo**

Spock sursauta presque quand il sentit des mains puissantes sur les siennes et la fermeté d'un buste d'homme dans son dos... Jim ! La profonde détresse de Ève exacerbait la transmission involontaire de ses affects et de ses perceptions via leur Kash-naf. Il perçut très nettement la force et la volonté inflexible qui se dégageait de Jim, et il comprit à quel point cela rassurait Ève de se sentir ainsi soutenue, protégée, à quel point cela l'aidait à ne pas être totalement noyée par sa douleur physique et mentale. Spock éprouva une vive culpabilité d'avoir imposé cette épreuve à son épouse. Il refoula cet affect: ils n'avaient pas le chois, la menace qui pesait sur la vie l'équipage devait avoir la priorité.

Ève avait de longs frémissements de souffrance pure. Jim se colla davantage à elle; la recouvrant presque de son corps puissant, protecteur... rassurant. Là où le corps de Jim était en contact avec celui de Ève, lui diffusant sa chaleur, elle souffrait presque moins.  
Sa lumière tourbillonnait furieusement autour d'eux, acérée.

\- Jim, ça fait si mal. Haleta-t-elle. C'est trop dur... je ne sais pas... comment ...que ?  
C'était si douloureux que cela lui coupait le souffle et qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à pleurer.

\- Vous allez y arriver ! Répliqua Jim d'une voix d'où ne perçait aucun doute

Spock sentit l'esprit de son épouse l'appeler, le supplier de l'aider, tenter désespérément d'entrer en résonance avec le sien. Elle était totalement désorientée, débordée par la douleur, toute son âme lui hurlait au secours. Il reconnut aussi des échos de l'esprit de Jim, sans doute transmis par la lumière, fort et opiniâtre. Il perçut même que l'esprit de Jim tentait inconsciemment d'entrer en contact avec celui de Ève pour l'aider!  
Spock devait faire quelque chose. Mais pour cela, il devait tenter, non il devait réussir à établir une connexion avec elle. Il posa le pad sur ses cuisses, ferma les yeux, et concentra toute la force de sa pensée dans leur  _Kash-naf_.  
Leur lien était saturé de lumière qui agissait comme un catalyseur. Il parvint facilement à établir un contact avec elle, et, étonnement, avec Jim! La fusion mentale avec son épouse était aussi nette que s'il l'avait eue blottie dans ses bras.

Jim ne perçut pas ce contact mental entre Spock et lui, il souffrait trop pour être à même de s'en rendre compte. De plus, toute l'énergie son esprit indomptable était tournée vers Ève. Jamais Jim n'aurait imaginé que l'on puisse avoir mal à ce point, c'était comme si chacun de ses nerfs était écorché et mis à vif. Sur la passerelle Spock faisait la même constatation, mais parvenait à rester impassible et à maintenir sa connexion avec eux.

L'esprit de Ève s'agrippa aussitôt à celui de Spock. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole, leur fusion mentale était au-delà des mots. Elle essaya de réunir et de stabiliser toutes ses pensées autour des siennes si solides. Elle pensa de toutes ses forces à Spock, à Jim, au Docteur, à toutes ces personnes qui avaient été si gentilles avec elle depuis son arrivée... l'affection et la reconnaissance qu'elle ressentait pour eux lui infusa un regain de motivation à se surpasser. Pour eux.  
Elle sentit avec soulagement l'esprit de Spock approuver sa démarche et l'encourager. Les Vulcains se méfiaient des manifestation affectives, mais dans ce cas précis, ces sentiments aidaient Ève puissamment. Comme Jim tout contre elle, Ève sentait que Spock lui transmettait sa force. Lui aussi se battait à ses coté. Elle s'accrocha davantage à lui. Il rehaussa les barrières mentales de Ève, la guida afin qu'elle puisse ignorer la douleur et la peur, il l'aida à se concentrer.

Apaisée par l'esprit puissant de Spock, rassurée par la force physique de Jim, galvanisée par la confiance qu'ils avaient déposée en elle, Ève sut enfin ce qu'elle devait faire, et comment le faire. Elle dirigea toute sa lumière dans le cristal qu'elle percevait sans le toucher, elle y concentra toute son énergie.

Il fallut 4.36 minutes de lumière intense pour que les moteurs acquièrent assez d'énergie. Dès que les jauges furent dans le vert, Sulu mit les moteurs en route à la vitesse maximum, et l'Enterprise fusa hors de la toile des Arachnoïdes. Leurs petits vaisseaux furent incapable de les suivre.

Ève continua à transmettre son énergie, aussi longtemps qu'elle le put. L'Enterprise fila à une vitesse qu'il n'avait jamais atteinte auparavant, s'approchant pendant même pendant une demi minute de la légendaire distorsion de facteur dix*. Il tremblait violemment.

\- Oui! S'exclama Jim d'une voix enrouée. Vous avez réussi! Les moteurs fonctionnent à plein régime!

Ève ne cessa pas pour autant de transmettre sa lumière. Plus le vaisseau s'éloignerai de ces dangereuses créatures, et mieux ce serai.

Au bout d'un certain moment, elle sentit confusément qu'une bonne partie du cristal de dilithium s'était régénérée. Elle avait totalement perdu toute appréciation de l'écoulement du temps. Elle relâcha sa concentration et perdit aussitôt connaissance.

Emporté par l'énergie cinétique de sa propre accélération, l'Enterprise décéléra très lentement.

La douleur de Jim et Spock s'évanouirent en même temps de Ève et leur connexion fut brutalement rompue.  
Spock s'inquiéta pour la vie de son épouse. Ils put vérifier avec soulagement, via leur  _Kash-naf,_ que celle-ci était sans connaissance, affaiblie, mais vivante.  
Jim eut un moment d'effroi en sentant le corps de Ève devenir amorphe. Non! Ce petit Ange, l'épouse de son ami ne  _devait_  pas mourir! Il ne perdit pas son sang froid. Il posa deux doigts sur sa carotide et eut un soupir de soulagement: son cœur battait, très lentement, mais il battait avec régularité. Il l'allongea avec précaution sur le sol.

Jim se leva avec difficulté, tout engourdi et courbaturé comme s'il avait couru tout un marathon, et sans échauffement préalable.  
Il n'avait pas dû s'écouler plus d'un quart d'heure depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la passerelle.

\- Passerelle, ici Kirk. Dit-il d'une voix encore altérée par les échos de la douleur. Est-ce que cela a fonctionné ?  
Son instinct lui disait que oui, mais il avait besoin d'une confirmations.

\- Oui, Capitaine. Lui répondit Spock, la gorge enrouée. Vous avez réussi. Le vaisseau est hors de danger

\- Quelle distance par rapport à notre position d'origine monsieur Chekov ? Demanda Jim dont la voix retrouvait sa tonalité normale

\- ...euh... approximativement 26321 parsec*  _капитан_  ! Répondit Chekov estomaqué par l'incroyable distance parcourue en si peu de temps

\- Un sacré bond en avant ! Répondit Kirk  
Il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte du rebond spatial qu'ils avaient accompli, il verrait cela plus tard. De toute façon, LA seule chose qui avait de l'importance pour lui était que son équipage, Bones, Spock et son épouse soient en sécurité.  
...enfin, jusqu'à la prochaine catastrophe (mais, par pitié, pas dès demain. S'ils pouvaient avoir quelques jours de calme...)

\- Espérons que cela suffira. Commenta Kirk

\- Ça, il n'y a aucun doute, Capitaine! Se réjouit Chekov. Il y a peu de chance pour que les Arachnoïdes puissent nous retrouver ou nous rattraper!

\- Parfait! Descendez en vitesse de propulsion pour économiser l'énergie. Je veux un scan complet de la région, et tenez moi au courant. J'emmène Ève à l'infirmerie

\- Je vous y rejoins. Intervint Spock.

Jim se pencha sur Ève, toujours inconsciente, et la prit dans ses bras, délicatement. Elle lui parut plus légère qu'à leur arrivée dans cette pièce. Il croisa Scotty dans la salle d'à coté.

\- C'est elle qui a fait toute cette lumière qui a traversé les murs? S'étonna-t-il. Sapristi ! Quel sacré petit bout de femme !

\- Vérifiez combien de temps cette ré-énergisation durera. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de lui demander de recommencer.

Scotty regarda Ève sans connaissance, d'une pâleur inquiétante et très amaigrie. Comment avait-elle pu maigrir autant en aussi peu de temps?  
\- Aye, Capitaine. Répondit Scotty d'une voix où perçait de la compassion et de la reconnaissance. On va faire en sorte que la p'tite Dame n'ait pas fait cela pour rien !

... Oui, songea Kirk, le Petit Ange de Spock avait assez souffert comme ça...

**ooo**

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous lui avez  _encore_  fait ? Hurla le Docteur McCoy en voyant arriver Jim avec Ève inconsciente dans les bras. Et pourquoi le Gobelin n'est-il pas avec vous? Je croyais qu'il ne devait pas se séparer d'elle!

Il avait déjà remarqué sa pâleur le matin même. Mais là, même sans faire d'auscultation, il pouvait constater que son état était vraiment très alarmant. Il ne comprenait pas comment il se faisait que Spock et Jim, ordinairement si respectueux de la vie d'autrui, soient aussi négligeants avec la santé de cette Petite!

\- Pas le temps de vous expliquer. Trancha Jim avec autorité. Spock va arriver. Et elle a grand besoin de vos soins. Je  _veux_  pour elle une chambre privative !

Jim semblait à la fois vivement inquiet et... si soulagé, que le Docteur en fut décontenancé

\- Suivez-moi... allongez-là ici.

McCoy promena sur elle son médicorder, et s'indigna à nouveau :  
\- Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Cela n'est pas possible! Elle est asthénique, sévèrement anémiée, comme si elle s'était vidée de toute son énergie vitale.

\- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. Intervint Spock qui venait d'arriver.

Sa solide constitution Vulcaine lui avait permis de se remettre du choc subi, mais il ressentait tout de même une grande fatigue, et son corps lui donnait l'impression de peser de tonnes. Cette pensée était totalement irrationnelle, et pourtant elle décrivait bien la réalité de son ressenti physique. Il dépensait une énergie considérable rien que pour rester debout.  
McCoy remarqua son éreintement mais ne l'évoqua pas, il savait que Spock était contraint de rester auprès de son épouse. Par la force des choses, il allait être obligé de se reposer lui aussi.

\- Ève a transmis son énergie au cristal de dilithium en utilisant sa lumière. Expliqua Jim. Énormément d'énergie

\- Si c'est une plaisanterie, Jim, ce n'est pas drôle. S'insurgea le médecin.

\- Le Capitaine ne plaisante pas Docteur. Grâce à ce don, les moteurs ont fonctionné à pleine puissance le temps que l'Enterprise puisse s'extraire de la toile que les vaisseaux des créatures arachnoïdes tissaient autour du vaisseau. Mon épouse a transmis au cristal autant d'énergie qu'elle a pu. D'où cet état de grande faiblesse

McCoy connaissait bien Spock. Il perçut, bien cachée derrière le masque impassible du Vulcain, la fierté que celui-ci éprouvait vis à vis de l'acte que venait d'accomplir son épouse, et l'inquiétude pour son état de santé.

\- Ok, si vous voulez. Concéda-t-il comme on parle à une personne en plein délire. Je ne vais pas vous contredire. Je vais lui élaborer un composé de micro-nutriments essentiels adapté à sa physiologie. Vous m'expliquerez toute cette histoire plus tard. Je ne comprends rien à votre histoire d'araignées

\- Deux vaisseaux d'origine inconnue avait entrepris de tisser une toile autour de l'Enterprise. Expliqua Jim

\- Les humanoïdophages dont parlaient Belok ? Comprit enfin McCoy. En attendant le fortifiant, une perfusion sanguine pourrait lui faire du bien...

\- Prenez le mien, Docteur. Le sang Vulcain est plus riche en éléments nutritifs que celui des Humains, et le mien comporte aussi des éléments Humains.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas, Spock.

\- Il suffira d'en filtrer les éléments spécifiquement Vulcains. Insista Spock

McCoy bougonna. Il préleva une goutte de sang à Ève, puis à Spock. Il observa dans son micro-analyseur le comportement des deux mis en contact  
\- Incroyable ! Il n'y a aucun processus de rejet ! S'étonna-t-il. Son sang accepte même les composés Vulcains du vôtre, et le vôtre ne rejette pas ses éléments Humains ! Je n'ai jamais vu cela !

\- Et s'il en faut d'autre, vous prendrez le mien. Intervint Jim.

McCoy le regarda comme s'il avait subitement changé de couleur de peau. Jim, qui faisait toujours tout un patacaisse à la simple vue d'un hypospray, proposait de donner son sang? Était-il au courant que cela se faisait au moyen d'une aiguille?  
Le médecin se reprit et fit le prélèvement au bras de Spock. Jim détourna le regard et grimaça tandis que le Vulcain restait parfaitement impassible. Le médecin brancha aussitôt la perfusion au creux du coude de Ève. A nouveau Jim regarda ailleurs d'un air crispé. McCoy se rendit ensuite rapidement dans son laboratoire afin d'élaborer le composé hyper-nutritionnel.

\- Dites moi, Spock, j'ai cru comprendre que nous avons franchi plus de 26000 parsecs. Ai-je bien entendu ?

\- 26321 parsecs, Capitaine. Corrigea Spock. Nous avons parcouru une distance équivalente à la taille d'une galaxie. Cela a été possible car le vaisseau a atteint la distorsion 10 pendant 54.15 secondes, certainement au plus fort de sa transmission d'énergie électro-magnétique.

\- Bordel !

\- Il est probable que les propriétés spécifiques de son énergie électro-magnétique aient eu un effet accélérateur sur les tous les éléments du moteur du vaisseau. Je n'avais pas prévu cette incidence collatérale.

\- Pas étonnant qu'elle soit à bout de force.

**ooo**

Une grande main chaude et ferme dans la sienne.  
Un sensation de bien-être, de protection.  
Un esprit fort et bienveillant aux lisières du sien  
Spock.

Ève ouvrit les yeux doucement. Elle croisa ceux de Spock.

\- Ça a fonctionné. Dit Spock doucement avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'inquiéter. Le vaisseau est à présent hors de danger !

Une vive allégresse remplit le cœur de la jeune femme, mais il n'y eut aucune lumière. Sa pudeur la fit lâcher la main de Spock quand elle remarqua la présence du médecin

\- Ah, enfin ! Vous nous avez fait peur! Intervint McCoy. Je vais vous faire un hypospray de fortifiants que je vais mélanger à votre perfusion du sang de Spock. Cela va vous donner un bon petit coup de peps.

\- Merci, docteur

Le médecin bougonna des mots indistincts. Elle avait cette façon de le remercier avec une telle reconnaissance, qu'il en perdait ses moyens et avait la sensation de devenir idiot

\- Vous au moins, contrairement à cette tête de mule de Jim, vous ne grimacez pas à la vue d'un hypospray... Voilà, je vous laisse

Ève soupira.  
Elle sentit rapidement une étrange chaleur se répandre en elle. Ses joues rosirent, ses membres s'engourdirent. Son esprit commença à s'alléger et sa tête à tourner un peu. Elle se sentit étrangement bien. Elle recommença à émettre une douce lumière, dorée et pétillante. Elle regarda sa perfusion et eut un petit rire :

- _Nam-tor izzh-veh khafzz t'dular zzzvi'thezzzh ha ?_  [ _Z_ 'est votre  _zang_ dans la _perfuzion?_ ] Il est  _z_ olii.  _Z_ 'est tout vert !  _Z_ 'est rigolo !

Spock remarqua le zozotement, ainsi qu'une modification dans les intonations de sa voix, mais ne sut quoi en penser. Un effet secondaire de la perfusion de fortifiant ? Il se concentra sur leur lien. Il perçut en Ève une inexplicable modification dans sa gestion de ses émotions. Elle s'exclama avec un rire malicieux:

-  _Ze penzais_  pas que vous  _zétiez_  le  _zenre_  d'époux à vouloir pénétrer  _z_ a femme z _uzque_  dans  _zes_   _z_ organes  _z_ internes !

Spock verdit d'un coup, mais se reprit aussitôt. Qu'arrivait-il donc à son épouse d'ordinaire si pudique?  
Ève éclata de rire, un rire d'une enfant malicieuse et candide malgré les propos qu'elle venait de tenir. Elle tendit sa main vers lui. Il la prit dans la sienne dans un geste réflexe et il sentit aussitôt à quel point la gestion de ses inhibitions étaient effectivement perturbée :

-  _Embrazez_ -moi ! _Zzzzaanu !_  [Z'iiiiil vous plaît!]

C'était tout autant un ordre qu'une supplique  
Spock déduisit qu'un élément qui composait le fortifiant du Docteur avait dû faire perdre à Ève une bonne partie de ses inhibitions. Qu'importe, il n'y avait aucun mal à accéder à sa demande. Elle était son épouse, sa requête était légitime et il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient à la lui accorder. Il se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle eut un murmure satisfait

\- Mmmm...  _niiiii mooo_ zzz [siiiii douououx]

Jim s'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre et ne put se retenir de sourire d'attendrissement.  
Jamais il n'aurait osé rêver les surprendre ainsi en plein baiser. Il grava cette belle image dans sa mémoire et attendit que Spock remarque sa présence.

\- Capitaine. Dit Spock, impassible.

\- Bones m'a avertit que vous alliez mieux ! Sourit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Oui,  _Zim_  ! Répondit Ève d'une voix joyeuse

Jim tiqua lui aussi en entendant son zozotement. Il échangea un regard perplexe avec Spock et vint se mettre de l'autre coté du lit. Elle s'empara aussitôt de sa main dès qu'il la posa sur le lit. Jim se sentit gêné vis à vis de Spock, mais n'osa pas la lui retirer. Il rougit, puis se détendit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Spock ne montrait pas le moindre digne de désapprobation... il semblait même approuver.(?)

\- Vous nous avez tous sauvé. Dit Jim avec émotion. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

-  _Ze_ peux tout vous demander,  _zalors_  ? Rit Ève malicieusement

\- Oui, bien sur. Plaisanta Jim sur le même ton. Vous avez ma parole de Capitaine !

\- Un  _biiizou_  !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard surpris face à cette attitude si puérile, et si totalement différente de son comportement habituel. Cependant, Spock acquiesça. Jim se pencha. Mais quand il s'approcha de sa joue, elle tourna la tête et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de la jeune femme. Elles étaient aussi suaves que dans ses rêves les plus doux. La respiration de Jim se bloqua.

Spock se figea, mais d'étonnement, pas de jalousie. Comme Jim précédemment, il ne put se retenir de percevoir une forme d'harmonie dans ce qu'il voyait. Jim se redressa, encore plus rouge. Il allait balbutier des excuses quand Ève s'exclama en riant :

-  _Ze_  voulais un bizzou, mais  _zentre_  vous deux !

\- Pardon ?! s'étonna Jim alors que Spock haussait les deux sourcils

\- Vous m'avez dit tout _ze_  que  _ze_  voulais. Gémit-elle avec une moue boudeuse, comme une enfant qui fait un caprice

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, incrédules...  
Cependant... Jim avait donné sa parole... si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir... ce n'était, après tout, pas grand chose à accomplir... surtout après la mer de souffrance qu'ils avaient traversée tous les trois... et puis... et puis Bones n'était pas là pour en rire ...et puis, il n'était pas contre le fait d'effleurer les lèvres de Spock. En fait, à présent que cela était possible, il commençait même à en éprouver le désir.  
Spock hocha la tête en signe acquiescement. Jim était son  _T'hai'la_ , il pouvait se permettre d'accomplir cette irrationnelle demande avec lui.  
Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre au-dessus du lit.

Aucun d'eux ne se posa de question sur la facilité avec laquelle ils acceptaient de réaliser cela, ni sur le fait qu'aucun d'eux n'avait un seul instant songé à protester et refuser d'accéder à ce caprice futile et embarrassant.  
Tous deux furent intensément surpris par la douceur de leurs lèvres, par le chaleureux sentiment de bien-être qu'ils ressentirent lors de ce contact caressant.

-  _Ze_  le  _zavais_  ! Murmura Ève d'un ton victorieux, mais qui commençait à s'endormir.  _Z_ 'êtes siiii beaux tous les deux quand vous faites  _z_ a! Troop beaux! Je le zavais, tous les deux, vous  _z_ êtes...

Spock ne put lui demander le sens de ces mots sur-réalistes, elle était déjà retombée dans le sommeil. L'embarras gagna les deux hommes. Leurs lèvres étaient gonflées, et leur semblaient brûler encore au souvenir de ce bref contact.

\- Qu'y avait-il dans l'hypospray que lui a administré le docteur ? Demanda Spock pour retrouver sa rationalité rudement mise à l'épreuve par cette situation inattendue. Cela a modifié son comportement et libéré ses inhibitions.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle fait une réaction allergique ? S'inquiéta Jim.

\- Non. Je ne perçois rien de tel.

\- À travers votre lien ? Demanda Jim.  
Il savait à présent, pour l'avoir lui-même expérimenté dans sa chair à travers la lumière brûlante de Ève, à quelle point ce lien, non, cet asservissement mutuel, pouvait être douloureusement contraignant. Et pourtant, il se surprit à le leur envier.

\- Effectivement.

\- À bien y réfléchir, elle se comportait comme si elle avait bu. Suggéra Jim

\- Qu'aurait-elle pu boire et comment ?

\- Je veux dire, comme si on lui fait ingérer, ou qu'on lui aurait injecté de l'alcool.

\- Elle serait en état d'ébriété ? Oui, vous avez raison, cela expliquerait son comportement irrationnel...

McCoy entra pour vérifier les constantes de sa patiente. Dès qu'il posa un pied dans la chambre, Spock lui demanda

\- Dites-moi docteur. Y avait-il un composé alcoolisé dans le fortifiant que vous avez administré à mon épouse?

\- Oui, mais en quantité infime, à peine 0.35%, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien. S'empressa de répondre Jim. Bon, je retourne auprès de Scotty, j'ai du travail.

\- Jim! Protesta McCoy

\- Voudriez-vous me transmettre les informations qu'il vous donnera, Capitaine?

\- Sans faute, Commandant.

\- Jim! Insista McCoy. Vous semblez fatigué, vous devriez...

\- À plus tard, cas de force majeure, Doc... Répondit Jim trop heureux d'échapper aux "bons soins" de Maman-poule-Bones et de ses hyposprays.

-  _Cas de force majeure_  ! Répéta le médecin. Non, Jim vous avez besoin...

\- J'ai juste besoin d'une tablette de chocolat noir et d'un bon croissant au beurre pour reprendre des force. Rétorqua Jim par provocation en franchissant la porte.

\- Bon sang, cet homme va me faire vieillir avant l'heure ! Ragea McCoy. Quant à vous, vous allez rester ici !

\- Vous savez bien que je ne puis aller nulle part sans mon épouse, Docteur.

\- Prenez place sur la couchette. Ordonna McCoy en dégainant son médicorder. Vous ne semblez pas en meilleur état que votre épouse. Je vais vous ausculter, cela ne prendra que quelques minutes.

Bien qu'avec une réticence visible, Spock obtempéra sans protester, au grand étonnement du médecin.

ooo

Les multiples analyses de McCoy achevées, Spock se fit apporter un pad. Il resta en contact permanent avec Kirk, et il travaillèrent ensemble un long moment. Il apprit que cristal de dilithium recommençait à se désagréger, mais beaucoup plus lentement. Au moins, ils avaient gagné un sursit. L'accélération cinétique avait pris fin et le vaisseau fut maintenu en vitesse subliminique pour protéger les moteurs et prolonger la durée de vie du cristal. Kirk maintint l'état d'économie d'énergie qu'il avait décrétée, au moins le temps que Scotty achève les réparations des différents circuits principaux. Le don d'énergie de Ève leur avait fait gagner un mois d'autonomie.

Quand Kirk rompit le contact après lui avoir transmis toutes dernière les informations principales, Spock entreprit de mettre à jour le programme d'enseignement de Ève. Elle apprenait vite, mais elle avait encore tant à assimiler. Il lui prépara une série de contrôle de connaissance.

Ève soupira, elle sortait de son sommeil. Spock se leva:  
\- Votre santé s'est-elle améliorée ? Avez-vous repris des forces ?

\- Oui. Répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.  _Ni'droi'ik nar-tor, Spock_  [Je vous demande pardon, Spock.]

Spock perçut sa vive culpabilité, qu'il ne comprit pas  
-  _Stariben dular pa-ra ?_  [De quoi parlez-vous ?]

\- De tout à l'heure, mes caprices stupides, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

Elle recommençait à diffuser une lumière sombre

\- Le fortifiant du docteur contenait de l'alcool et a induit en vous un état d'ébriété. Expliqua Spock calmement. Vous n'aviez pas conscience de ce que vous faisiez ou disiez.

-  _Hi, vesht-shok-tor nash-veh Jim_  ! [Mais, j'ai embrassé Jim!] Se souvint Ève. Je l'ai même forcé à m'embrasser!

\- Je vous assure que ni lui ni moi ne vous en tenons rigueur.

Elle rougit. Puis elle pâlit tout autant.  
\- Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! Paniqua-t-elle

Il sentit monter en elle une crise émotionnelle. Il voulut immédiatement la rassurer :  
\- Il est illogique de culpabiliser de la sorte, je vous l'ai dit, vous n'aviez pas...

\- Non Spock... il faut me pardonner, je vous en prie... je...  _Ashau nash-veh k'dular_  [je vous aime], vous le savez, depuis le premier jour ... mais...

Spock ne répondit pas, déconcerté et mal à l'aise face à cette déclaration d'amour faite à travers tant de larmes. Il savait par expérience, que chez les Humains, une phrase finissant par un 'mais' en suspension n'introduisait jamais rien de positif

\- ... mais quand j'ai embrassé Jim... je me suis rendue compte... j'ai compris... oh pardonnez-moi... je crois que...  _Ashau nash-veh nuh'Jim !_  [je suis aussi amoureuse de Jim...] Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé... je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible... je vous aime tant !

Il semblerait que Jim soit parvenu involontairement à ses fins, lorsqu'il les avait tous deux courtisés lors du souper. A moins que ce soit son implication dans cet éprouvant partage de lumière? Jim avait touché du doigt sans le savoir la puissance de leur  _Kash-naf_. Ce lien des époux qu'il partageait avec Ève s'était-il aussi fixé entre ces deux Humains?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, tout mari ordinaire, Vulcain ou Humain, aurait été mort de jalousie face à un tel aveu. Mais Spock n'était pas pas Homme ordinaire ou un Vulcain ordinaire.

Surtout, il appréciait à un tel point avoir Jim et Ève à ses cotés, leur présence lui apparaissait tellement naturelle, lui devenait jour après jour tellement indispensable, qu'il ne ressentit aucune forme de rivalité. Les Vulcains étaient pourtant sensément territoriaux, et lui-même l'était vis à vis de son épouse... excepté lorsque Jim était impliqué.

Mais Spock ne releva pas le paradoxe car Ève pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes. Elle était parvenue à contrôler sa peur grâce à ses  _Naph-fo-dan_  lors de "l'incident Balok" Mais elle éprouvait une telle culpabilité qu'elle ne songeait même pas à les utiliser pour se calmer. Ces affect extrêmement puissants venaient frapper les  _Naph-fo-dan shidik_  [barrières mentales] de Spock comme les vagues d'une marée haute, les mettant à rude épreuve.

Le premier objectif de Spock était par conséquent de faire cesser cette désagréable crise émotionnelle qui mettait son propre équilibre mental en péril. Il se souvint de la dernière fois où elle avait eut une telle explosion émotive de ce type, et il sut quoi faire. Il la souleva pour l'asseoir sur le lit, elle ne lui opposa aucune résistance. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se serra contre lui. Elle tremblait. En une fraction de seconde, il reçut en son esprit tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, incommensurable. A nouveau, il sentit ses  _Naph-fo-dan_  vaciller.

-  _Kroi'uh maf-tor, Adun'a t'nash-veh._  [Cessez de pleurer, mon épouse]. Dit-il de sa belle voix calme. Je vais trouver une solution rationnelle à ce problème.

-  _Ri nam-tor qsa'ksas tehnat nah-veh ha ?_  [Vous n'êtes pas fâché contre moi ?] Hoqueta-t-elle avec étonnement. Je croyais que la fidélité était un élément essentiel dans les mariages Vulcains.

Spock glissa sa main dans la sienne et initia un  _Ozh'esta_. Cela sembla la rassurer.

\- Certes. Cependant vous n'avez rien fait de mal, vous ne m'avez pas été infidèle et vous avez fait preuve d'honnêteté. Répondit-il avec une impassibilité apaisante.  _Vesht-tar dular ish-veh nash-dular_  [Vous me l'avez dit vous-même.] Un Humain ne peut pas contrôler ses sentiments.  _Trafa, nam-tor tenai nahyan-fam_  ! [Par conséquent, votre culpabilité est irrationnelle].

\- Ce n'est pas de la faute de Jim...

\- Je le sais.  _Nam-tor Jim heh dungi nam-tor kwon-sum t'hai'la t'nash-veh_  [Jim est et restera toujours mon ami.].

Rassurée, elle pleura encore un peu et s'endormit dans ses bras, vaincue par la fatigue...  
Alors qu'elle glissait dans le sommeil, Spock perçut involontairement des fractions de ses pensées et sentiments, comme si elle cherchait à lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait.  
Jim et lui étaient à ses yeux plus que des amis intimes, plus que des frères de sang. Elle savait l'amour que Jim portait à Spock, elle savait l'attachement profond qu'il éprouvait pour Jim. Elle les considérait Jim et lui comme les deux parties indissociables d'un tout, comme le  _Yin et le Yang_... comme des...  _T'hylara!..._ Elle trouvait leurs liens merveilleusement  _beaux._ Elle ne voulait en aucun cas les briser.

Considéré sous cet angle, le fait qu'elle éprouve des sentiments de nature romantique vis à vis d'eux était parfaitement  _logique_.  
Et Spock était un Vulcain logique.

**ooo**

**à suivre...  
** La période nocturne était bien entamée quand Jim revint à l'infirmerie, les traits tirés, manifestement à bout de fatigue...

Selon vous, quelle sera la solution logique de Spock?

* * *

*  **Le coin Star-Trekien  
**<http://fr.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Facteur_de_distorsion>  
**Distorsion facteur 10**  
La vitesse maximale de l'Enterprise est la distorsion de facteur 9, le facteur dix est comparable à une vitesse infinie...  
pour info : le facteur 9,9999 correspond à 199 516 fois la vitesse de la lumière, et permet de traverser le système solaire en 0,2 secondes, soit 12 milliards de km.

Le commandant Spock tient à préciser que la propulsion en distorsion a été inventée en 2063, Zefram Cochrane.

...

 ***** **Le coin science** **physique** **:  
**<https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parsec>  
le  **parsec** , ou  _parallaxe-seconde,_  est une mesure aujourd'hui obsolète, mais comme ils l'utilisent dans la série, alors moi aussi  
Définition prise de tête : _Historiquement, le parsec est défini comme la distance à laquelle une unité astronomique (ua) sous-tend un angle d'une seconde d'arc. Autrement dit, la distance à partir de laquelle on verrait la distance terre-soleil, sous un angle d'une seconde d'arc._  
Une unité astronomique est la distance Terre-Soleil ...  
que celui ou celle qui a comprit lève la main... parce que moi, non ^^'

1 parsec = 3,26156 années lumières = 9 460 582 000 000 km (soyez heureux, je vous épargne la conversion en mètres).  
L'Enterprise a franchis 26 321 parsec ... faites chauffer vos calculettes, mais je doute qu'elle contiennent assez de chiffres

 

avec une image Wikipedia, c'est peut-être moins flou :  
légende : S soleil, T Terre, et P parsec  
1 ua : une unité astronomique  
l'ange SPT fait 1 seconde

... bon, mal de tête, moi...^^'

 

ooo


	15. Olozhikaik  klopaya [ Décision logique]

_Ha'ge_ _Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie IV  _Mishu-_ _vravshaya_  [Panne moteur]

* * *

 **C** ** **hapitre** ** ****3 - _Olozhikaik_** ** **_klopaya_  
[** ****Décision logique]** **

****** **

**oOo**

Précédemment

Alors qu'elle glissait dans le sommeil, Spock perçut involontairement des fractions de ses pensées... Les deux hommes étaient à ses yeux plus que des amis intimes, plus que des frères de sang... Elle les considérait Jim et lui comme les deux parties indissociables d'un tout, comme le  _Yin et le Yang_... comme des...  _T'hylara!..._ Elle trouvait leurs liens merveilleusement  _beau._ Elle ne voulait en aucun cas les briser.  
Considéré sous cet angle, le fait qu'elle éprouve des sentiments pour eux-deux était parfaitement logique.

Et Spock était un Vulcain logique.

**ooo**

 

La période nocturne était bien entamée quand Jim revint à l'infirmerie, les traits tirés, le pas lourd, manifestement exténué. Contrairement à Spock, contraint à rester auprès de son épouse à cause de leur  _Pon nala-kaunshaya'es telik_  [temps d'attachement conjugal], il n'avait eu pas la possibilité de s'accorder le moindre repos: ses devoirs de Capitaine avaient la priorité. Il avait arpenté avec Scotty et son équipe tous les étages du vaisseau contenant la machinerie. Il ne sentait plus ses pieds.

Spock ne s'était pourtant pas reposé non plus: il l'avait aidé autant que possible, communiquant et travaillant avec Scotty et lui via leurs pads et communicateurs. Il avait activement participé à toutes les réunions via l'inter-com. Comme toujours ses interventions avaient été efficientes et productives. Ensemble, ils avait fait l'interminable litanie du bilan de toutes les avaries mécaniques du vaisseau. C'en était presque à se demander par quel miracle l'Enterprise parvenait encore à se déplacer en vitesse subliminique...  
Les Vulcains avaient une endurance bien supérieure à celle des Humains. Spock avait rapidement récupéré des efforts consentis lors de la régénération du cristal de dilithium, et il ne ressentait aucune fatigue. Il avait par contre intensément réfléchi sur la situation affective problématique de son épouse.

Jim entra dans la chambre et vit que Ève était endormie. Sans surprise, il constata que Spock travaillait encore sur un pad.  
\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il à mi-voix, avec une inquiétude sincère.

\- Mon Épouse dort. Répondit Spock avec son calme habituel. Elle a subi une très violente crise émotionnelle, mais elle a retrouvé un état psychique stable satisfaisant.

\- Une crise émotionnelle ? S'étonna Jim.

Il s'approcha du lit. Effectivement, les traits de la jeune femme étaient... soucieux, même dans son sommeil. Et elle soupirait souvent en émettant de petits halos sombres.

\- ...Pourtant, elle a réussi à nous extirper de ce piège! Elle a eu un soucis ? Ah oui, je crois que je comprends, c'est à cause de cet innocent caprice quand elle était, comment dire, en état d'ébriété induit? Vous l'avez aidée à se calmer ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Vous lui avez dit que cela n'était pas grave, puisqu'elle n'avait plus tout à fait toute sa conscience? Qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal.

\- Tout à fait, Jim.

Jim s'appuya dos au mur, soulagé. Il eut un long soupir.  
Il sentait la fatigue l'alourdir davantage de minute en minute, un éreintement tel que son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti. Il n'avait à présent qu'un seul souhait, se laisser tomber sur n'importe quelle surface plane, même un petit coin tranquille à même le sol pourrait lui convenir. Juste s'allonger et dormir-dormir-dormir...

Spock avait bien remarqué l'intense état de fatigue de Jim. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de remettre plus tard ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il allait s'efforcer d'être clair et concis. Spock se leva et s'avança vers son  _T'hai'la_  
Jim avait fermé les paupières et se frottait les yeux quand la voix Spock le fit sursauter. Il était là, juste devant lui, près, si près, inhabituellement proche, trop près de lui, Jim put même remarquer que ses pupilles étaient légèrement dilatée. Spock n'était-il aussi un peu ... tendu ? Cela intrigua tant Jim que cela chassa d'un coup les brumes du sommeil, tous ses sens furent à nouveau en éveil.

\- Ève m'a fait part d'un fait. Déclara Spock impassiblement. Je me dois de vous le révéler.

Le cœur de Jim s'accéléra sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Son sixième sens se mit subitement en alerte rouge. Quelque-chose dans la voix de Spock... quelque-chose d'inhabituel... une... tension?  
\- Ah ? Quel fait, Spock ? Sourit-il, vaguement mal à l'aise

\- Vous me courtisez, Jim. Répondit le Vulcain comme s'il lui annonçait le résultat d'une équation mathématique particulièrement compliquée qu'il aurait eu du mal à résoudre.

Le cœur de Jim eut un raté.  
Comment Ève avait-elle pu imaginer un tel comportement de sa part ?  
Non, non! Il ne draguait pas du tout Spock. Il... appréciait sa présence...  
beaucoup...(trop?)  
Oui, bon, il était parfois (souvent?) un peu (trop?) familier avec lui, mais... et puis, n'étaient-ils pas amis ? N'était-il pas normal d'être familier avec ses amis ?  
OK, il avait eu ce fantasme tordu d'une étreinte à trois (et le plus bel orgasme en solitaire de sa vie). Il avait eu la faiblesse d'y céder. Une fois. Une seule et unique fois. Et il était (presque) parvenu à ne plus y penser... même s'il l'avait souvent rêvé, mais qui est capable de contrôler ses rêves? ...et de toute façon, nul ne savait. C'était juste dans son esprit. Cela ne comptait pas.  
Ok, il avait (énormément) apprécié ce baiser échangé avec lui à la demande de Ève, mais... mais... mais...  
Les pensées de Jim se bousculaient en désordre dans sa tête. Tout ce que son esprit hébété parvint à donner comme réfutation à Spock fut:  
\- ...pardon ?

Spock haussa un demi sourcil face à cette inattendue aphasie de la part de son ami d'ordinaire plus volubile. Connaissant Jim, il avait spéculé recevoir en retour de cette révélation de vigoureuses et véhémentes dénégations. Puisque Jim ne niait, ni n'admettait d'ailleurs, Spock poursuivit tranquillement :

\- J'ai rigoureusement observé votre comportement lors de notre souper après l'incident avec le Commandant Balok. J'ai recoupé et analysé les différentes informations recueillies. Il s'avère que vous avez effectivement une démarche de séduction...

Là, c'était Spock-le-scientifique qui parlait, en s'appuyant sur des faits observés, quantifiés certainement avec des décimales de 4 ou 5 chiffres après la virgule, recoupés et validés. Spock analysait toujours les faits tels qu'ils se présentaient, de façon la plus rationnelle et objective possible. Ses propos ne pouvaient qu'être impartiaux, ses conclusions au plus proche de la réalité.  
Jim savait cela, et cependant, il protesta, toujours à court d'argumentation :  
\- ...mais...? En êtes vous vraiment sûr?

\- ... celle-ci visait ma personne ainsi que mon épouse. Continua Spock impassiblement, en ignorant la question

Jim pâlit.  
Cela ne  _pouvait pas_  être possible!  
Il  _ne pouvait pas_  avoir fait  _ÇA_  !  
-... je... ? NON! Il doit avoir une méprise... Balbutia-t-il au bord de la panique émotionnelle. Je ne ferai  _jamais_  une telle chose!

\- De plus, mon Épouse m'a avoué avoir développé des sentiments de nature romantique à votre égard, Jim. Reprit Spock calmement, toujours comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a provoqué sa crise émotionnelle.

Ève... l'épouse de Spock...

 _amoureuse_  de lui... ?

Cette fois-ci, Jim dut faire un effort pour que le sol ne se dérobe pas sous ses pieds. Il prit appui sur le mur dont il sentit le froid glacer son dos étonnement couvert de sueur. Le duel psychologique de la veille avec Balok, la nuit trop courte, la panne des moteurs, l'attaque des Arachnoïdes, les longues heures de labeur avec Scotty, mais surtout, l'aide qu'il avait apportée à Ève l'avaient épuisé, physiquement, psychiquement, il n'avait plus aucune force. Son esprit était vidé de toute énergie.

Totalement atterré, Jim ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre  
L'accusation était grave. Sa faute était inexcusable.  
Prétendre qu'il n'était pas attiré par Ève serait un mensonge. Il ne pouvait pas le nier sans mentir, et il devait au moins la vérité à son ami... mais...  
-... je... je ne sais quoi dire... je suis désolé... Balbutia Jim sincèrement affligé

C'était ainsi que s'achevait leur amitié, soupira-t-il avec un incommensurable abattement. Par son unique faute: il avait trahi la confiance de son ami. Et il sentit comme un déchirement dans son cœur.  
Jim osa affronter le regard de Spock.  
Il frissonna : la dilatation de ses pupilles avait augmenté, bien qu'il restait parfaitement impénétrable. Il connaissait bien Spock, mais cette situation était inédite. Il ignorait comment le Vulcain allait réagir face à l'homme qui avait courtisé son épouse, vis à vis de laquelle il était si possessif... et qui avait fini par tomber amoureuse de lui...

Jim l'avait accompli sans s'en rendre compte, sans penser à mal, il avait juste voulu gagner son amitié. Ève était si amoureuse de Spock qu'il avait manqué de vigilance: il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle développait de semblables sentiments vis à vis de lui aussi. D'habitude, il était beaucoup plus clairvoyant avec les femmes.  
Les résultats de son aveuglement étaient là, et c'était une catastrophe.  
Mais Jim assumerai les conséquences de ses actes, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il se redressa, près à dignement endosser ses responsabilités... et les légitimes reproches...

Spock avait bien remarqué le profond état de confusion et de détresse de Jim qui allaient croissant. Cela lui déplaisait, mais il fallait qu'il lui expose la totalité des faits. Il devait à présent se faire comprendre rapidement:  
\- J'ai promis à mon épouse de trouver une solution logique et rationnelle à ce problème. Dit Spock le plus calmement possible en se rapprochant davantage de Jim

Mais l'Humain retint un sursaut, pâlit et se tendit davantage.  
\- Quelle solution, Spock ? Demanda Jim d'une voix blanche

Les Vulcains étaient trois fois plus puissants que les Humains, pourtant, Jim était prêt à recevoir la colère de son ami. Dans le moins pire des cas, Spock allait poser ses mains sur son visage pour effacer de son esprit son attirance pour Ève, comme il avait dû le faire dans celui de son épouse afin d'y gommer ses sentiments vis à vis de lui. Jim ne se rebella à cette idée.

Spock comprit que Jim n'était plus en état d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Il estima que des actes parleraient plus que des mots. Il avait remarqué combien cela pouvait être efficace avec Ève, et Jim était un Humain, comme elle.

Jim se crispa, dans l'attente de la réaction de Spock. Avant qu'il ne puisse anticiper son mouvement, les lèvres de Spock s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et son cerveau déjà en vrac acheva de bugger totalement.

...? ? ? ? ? ? ...! ! ! !

Les-Lèvres-De-Spock-Étaient-Sur-Les-Siennes ! !

Brûlantes, douces, fermes, exigeantes... et, oooh... si incroyablement douces...  
et surtout dénuées de toute colère... ?!

\- Cette solution vous conviendrait-elle, Jim ? Demanda Spock impassiblement, malgré ses propres lèvres devenues irrationnellement brûlantes

Spock se redressa. Il remarqua que, bien qu'il ait voulu éviter à Jim une crise émotionnelle, il avait totalement échoué. Son ami était visiblement encore plus dérouté. Cependant, ses émotions ne semblaient plus du tout négatives: le visage de Jim n'exprimait plus aucune culpabilité ni consternation. Son  _T'hai'la_  semblait... à la fois heureux, incrédule et totalement désorienté. Donc, finalement, il y avait tout de même un progrès.

\- ... que... quelle solution ? Bégaya Jim, le cerveau sens dessus-dessous, ses dernières onces de raisonnement logique absorbées par la douceur de ce baiser quasi-onirique

\- Que nous vivions ensemble tous les trois. Répondit Spock très sérieusement, d'un ton indiquant qu'il n'y avait là rien de plus logique et rationnel.

Jim ouvrit de grand yeux incrédules, et ne put que répéter d'un ton hébété:  
-... trois...?

\- Tous les trois: vous, Ève et moi. Explicita Spock patiemment  
Il était cohérent que son ami soit déstabilisé par une telle proposition de sa part, surtout après avoir ressenti autant de culpabilité.

Mais cette culpabilité était totalement infondée car Jim n'était en rien responsable de ces affects amoureux entre lui et son Épouse.  
Spock en était sûr à 96.1689%: ces sentiments avaient été provoqués par leur  _reh-kash-novh_  [triple fusion mentale] lors de la régénération du cristal. Lorsque Spock avait réussi à unir leurs trois  _Katra_  (âmes), la façon avec laquelle ces deux esprits Humains activement cherchaient à se rejoindre pour se soutenir avait amplifié l'énergie primale du  _Telsu kash-naf_  (lien des époux). Ce lien mental s'était logiquement fixé sur Jim. Jim et Ève étant des Humains, cette forme d'attachement s'était muée en un affect Humain: un Amour Humain. Même si Jim n'avait pas encore pris conscience de ses sentiments pour elle.

Il était d'ailleurs probable que l'énergie électro-magnétique émise par Ève ait agi comme un catalyseur dans ce irrépressible processus d'attachement.  
La preuve était que son épouse, qui éprouvait au départ de l'amitié et une vive admiration pour Jim, avait développé ces sentiments amoureux à l'égard de Jim après cette  _reh-kash-nohv_.  
Quant à Jim, celui-ci devait déjà ressentir à la base une attirance vis à vis de Ève, puisqu'il l'avait courtisée lors du souper. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal à ce que Jim ait pu éprouver une forme d'attraction à l'égard de son épouse, puisque celle-ci était une Humaine attrayante.

Après une phase de vide mental, Jim commença lentement à récupérer quelques brides de ses facultés mentales, tandis que Spock restait immobile et silencieux. Les neurones de Jim se reconnectèrent peu à peu les uns aux autres. Mais ses pensées se bousculaient en désordre

Sa mémoire répétait en boucle les mots de Spock.  
 _"Vous, Ève et moi... Vous, Ève et moi... Vous, Ève et moi..."_  
...?!

 _"Vous..."_ non: **Ève . et . lui**. et . Spock...  
bah oui,  _logique_... ça résolvait le problème d'une Ève amoureuse de Spock et amoureuse de lui... et son propre problème à lui: il était tellement-irrémédiablement attiré-troublé-attendri... amoureux d'elle?!  
Jim réalisa soudain : Bordel! ...il était amoureux de Ève!

 _"Vous, Ève et moi..."_  
Ève . et .  **lui . et . Spock**...  
 **lui et Spock!**  
Ensembles  
Ensembles pour toujours!  
Et il aurait le droit de l'embrasser encore?  
Et il aurait le droit le serrer contre lui? Et de...  
...de l'aimer? Aurait-il le droit de... d'aimer Spock?!

Bordel de BORDEL! TOUS LES TROIS ? ?

Même dans les plus fous de ses rêves secrets... mais...

Spock attendait sans impatience que son _T'hai'la_ retrouve la parole, déduisant le bouillonnement des pensées de Jim à son regard fixe. Jim cligna des paupières, comme s'il revenait dans la réalité tangible.

\- ...Vous, Ève et moi ? Parvint-il enfin à articuler. Vous accepteriez  _cela_? Parce que, ça, ça veut dire que Ève et moi, nous... Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que couples Vulcains étaient exclusifs, que les Vulcains étaient... jal... territoriaux

\- La situation actuelle met en péril mon équilibre psychique, Jim. Expliqua Spock imperceptiblement révolté par cet état de fait. Rendez-vous compte que, malgré tous mes efforts, je suis en train de devenir hautement irrationnel. C'est inadmissible ! Par notre lien mental, je perçois la violente affliction culpabilisée de mon épouse en réaction à ses sentiments pour vous, et sa souffrance m'indispose au plus haut point. D'autre part, l'éventualité de perdre notre amitié me contrarie plus que je ne saurai l'exprimer...

Le cœur de Jim gonfla dans poitrine en entendant cet aveux, et se mit à battre plus fort.

-... J'ai minutieusement analysé les données de cette situation. J'en ai déduit que vous avez courtisé mon Épouse lors de ce souper parce que vous éprouviez une forte inclinaison vis à vis d'elle. Je connais votre probité, Jim: je sais que vous n'aviez pas conscience de vos affects, tout comme mon Épouse ne s'est jamais rendu compte que vous la courtisiez. Elle-même ressentait déjà une forme de vif attachement à votre égard, ce qui a provoqué sa crise émotionnelle à votre retour du Fesarius. Le phénomène de partage d'énergie électro-magnétique, et surtout la fusion mentale que nous avons partagée tous les trois vous a mis en contact avec notre Lien mental...

Jim ne put se retenir d'ouvrir de grands yeux abasourdis à toutes ces révélations. Cette absence de jalousie de Spock et son absolue confiance en sa loyauté alors qu'il avait dragué sa femme le sidérait, cette fusion mentale à trois dont il ne s'était pas rendu compte l'étonnait autant qu'elle le troublait... Mais il parvint à se taire.

-... Cette fusion à la fois mentale et énergétique a provoqué une modification de l'attachement affectif entre vous deux. J'ai longuement examiné ce problème sous tous les angles, Jim. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas attiré par les mâles, cependant, cette solution est la seule qui me permettrai de recouvrir mon harmonie mentale, en le lésant aucun d'entre nous, si celle-ci vous agrée, bien entendu.

Il fallut une bonne demi minute à Jim pour digérer tout ce que Spock venait de lui expliquer.  
Il connaissait bien son ami : il sut lire entre les lignes.  
Spock était profondément indisposé par le fait que son épouse puisse être malheureuse et il avait confiance en lui. Au point d'accepter de la partager avec lui.  
Spock pensait que les sentiments amoureux entre Ève et lui étaient réciproque, et il l'acceptait sans aucune rivalité.  
Spock était contrarié par l'idée de perdre leur  _amitié_  à laquelle il tenait  _considérablement_... il parlait d'attirance entre mâle. Il y avait donc pensé, était-il prêt à accepter une  _éventualité physique_  entre eux-deux?  
Spock, ou la façon de rationaliser son  _attachement_  pour eux...  
Vouloir ne léser personne revenait à rechercher le bonheur de tous...

Les  _aimait_ -il donc ? Elle et lui ?

\- Mais, Ève, l'acceptera-t-elle ?

\- Mon épouse m'a fait part de ses sentiments aussi bien à mon égard qu'au votre. Logiquement, elle cessera de culpabiliser si nous lui accordons la possibilité de se lier affectivement avec chacun d'entre nous, sans être contrainte de faire un choix entre nous deux. Acceptez-vous cette proposition ?

Jamais Jim n'avait autant adoré la logique de Spock! Il imaginait très bien le raisonnement de son ami : cette solution devait permettre à Ève et Jim d'être heureux, et à leur  _amitié_  de rester  _intacte._  
\- Cela signifierai aussi "vous et moi", Spock. Aurai-je le droit de vous embrasser? Tenta Jim dans un frisson d'anticipation. Tous les deux ?

Il n'avait jamais osé penser à l'éventualité d'embrasser à nouveau l'inaccessible Spock après leur chaste baiser au dessus du lit de Ève, mais à présent que ces lèvres étaient à sa portée, au sens propre comme au figuré, il en mourrait d'envie. Et ce bref baiser volé quelques minutes plus tôt lui avait laissé un puissant goût de  _"Encore!"_.

\- En ce qui concerne mon Épouse, vous verrez cela avec elle directement. En ce qui me concerne, en raison de la proposition que je viens de vous faire, il me semble évident que je me doive de l'accepter...

Spock et son sens du sacrifice...  
Jim n'était pas dupe, et il fut un peu refroidi dans son élan. Pourtant, là, il en avait trop envie pour que cela le retienne, puisque Spock avait acquiescé. Demain, il prendrait le temps de réfléchir à tout cela. Mais là, il voulait sceller cette  _alliance_  par un baiser. Un  _vrai_  baiser, pas juste un effleurement de leurs lèvres. Et qu'importe si celui-ci allait être le seul et l'unique qu'ils partageraient jamais. Goûter à nouveau à ces lèvres... goûter à sa bouche, au moins une fois.

\- Pensez-vous que vous pourriez apprendre à trouver cela agréable? Demanda Jim d'une voix douce. Me laisseriez-vous essayer ?

\- Faites. Répondit Spock aimablement  
Il comprit que Jim était tenté d'accepter sa proposition. Peut-être voulait-il y réfléchir. Peut-être ce baiser était un test de sa part avant de lui donner sa réponse?

Jim leva les bras vers lui, posa ses mains sur sa nuque, les doigts dans ses cheveux étonnement soyeux, pour l'attirer à lui. Spock ne lui opposa aucune résistance et posa ses mains sur la taille de Jim. Spock le sentit frissonner à ce contact et se pencha docilement vers lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

\- J'accepte votre proposition, Spock. Murmura Jim.

Spock ne put retenir un profond sentiment de soulagement, qu'il refoula aussitôt.

Au début le baiser fut fort chaste. Jim bécota doucement les lèvres de Spock, comme pour en apprendre la forme, et en apprécier la texture incroyablement douce et ferme. Puis, Jim partit à l'assaut de sa bouche. Il darda la pointe de sa langue contre ses lèvres et Spock lui accorda complaisamment le droit de passage. Jim y mit tout son désir et toute sa reconnaissance.

Novices tous les deux, Spock et Ève avait appris ensemble l'art du baiser, en se découvrant l'un l'autre. Elle adorait les baisers sous toutes leurs formes. Elle s'était révélée douée et imaginative, et Spock s'était laissé guider sans déplaisir.  
Il répondit à celui de Jim comme il l'avait appris avec elle. Il sut que cela était efficace, car Jim émit une sorte de gémissement et il resserra son étreinte.  
Spock se surprit à grandement apprécier ce baiser. Il avait toujours éprouvé une haute d'estime envers son  _T'hai'la_. Et cette nouvelle facette qu'il découvrait de lui était autant fascinante qu'attirante.

Le temps se suspendit.  
Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Comme s'il avaient du temps à rattraper et que les mots étaient devenus inutiles. Spock s'empara de la main de Jim pour initier un  _ozh'esta_  [baiser Vulcain], et les lèvres de Jim se firent plus tendres. Leur corps se rapprochèrent davantage l'une de l'autre.  
Ils remarquèrent à quel point leurs pantalons étaient devenus étroits au niveau de l'entre-jambe. La promesse contenue dans cet état de fait ravit Jim. Ils avaient tout le temps pour la découverte de leur corps. L'un comme l'autre n'avaient jamais eu d'expérience avec un autre mâle, aucun des deux ne voulait se précipiter. Et ces baisers étaient déjà tellement suaves!

**ooo**

Ève rouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin.

Spock et Jim étaient là, assis sur leurs chaises.  
Non pas de chaque coté du lit, mais cote à cote.  
Spock dormait bien droit, très vulcainement. Jim était affalé, à demi allongé sur le lit, les cheveux en bataille. Ève éprouva un profond soulagement. S'ils étaient là, ensembles, endormis dans sa chambre, c'est que, comme Spock le lui avait promis, les deux hommes étaient restés  _T'hai'lu_  (elle trouvait le mot Vulcain, et les implications qu'il contenait, beaucoup plus beau que le mot "ami" en Standard)

Jim se réveilla au léger mouvement que fit Ève. Avant même de lui dire  _bonjour_ , il s'empressa de la rassurer:  
\- Spock a proposé une solution logique à  _notre problème_  que j'ai acceptée. Dit-il avec un lumineux sourire.

Ève le regarda avec étonnement, de quoi parlait-il ? Il semblait si heureux. La voix de Jim réveilla Spock. Il glissa sa main sous celle d'Ève, Jim posa la sienne au dessus.

\- Nous trois. Expliqua simplement Jim avec une émotion contenue qui faisait pétiller ses yeux. Vous, Spock et moi.

Il fallut une demie seconde à Ève pour comprendre de quoi il parlait. Son visage se figea.

\- Cette solution vous conviendrait-elle aussi ? Demanda Spock, dérouté par sa non-réaction, et son absence d'affect

À présent qu'il lui posait la question, Spock ne pouvait se retenir d'éprouver une certaine appréhension.  
Les trouples ne faisaient pas parti des unions traditionnellement admises, pas plus à l'époque de Ève qu'à l'époque actuelle. Et il ne l'avait pas consultée avant de faire cette proposition à Jim. Il avait paré au plus pressé, pour remédier rapidement à cette inconfortable situation. Mais peut-être était-il allé trop vite? Après tout, les Humains étaient si illogiques.

Les yeux de Ève allèrent de l'un à l'autre, tandis que son cœur se mit à battre dans sa poitrine de plus en plus fort, si violemment que Spock en ressentit les échos auprès du sien.  
\- Est-ce vraiment possible ? Demanda-t-elle sans oser croire que cela puisse être vrai. Jim, il ne faut pas faire cela à cause de ce que j'ai fait avec ce cristal, il ne faut pas vous forcer tous les deux à...

Jim se leva vivement et la fit taire en l'embrassant affectueusement sur la joue. Il ne voulait pas lui voler un baiser, pas avant d'être absolument certain qu'elle était d'accord elle aussi avec cette proposition de Spock. Il remarqua qu'elle avait rougit. Il sourit tendrement :  
\- Est-ce que je vous donne l'impression de me forcer ? Demanda-t-il

Il caressa sa joue de ses lèvres et chuchota malicieusement, sachant que Spock l'entendait quand même avec son ouïe si fine:  
\- C'est la solution  _logique et rationnelle_  de  _notre_  Spock. Croyez-moi, il est des conseils qu'il est pertinents de suivre à la lettre... Mais vous, le voulez-vous aussi? Me laisserez-vous vous embrasser à nouveau et vous appeler _mon_  Ange? Acceptez-vous d'être l'Épouse de Spock et  _mon_  petit Ange à moi?

\- Oui, Jim! Oui! Murmura-t-elle, vivement émue, les larmes lui montant aux yeux

\- Mon Ange! Mon adorable petit Ange!

Ève eut le temps d'apercevoir le demi-sourire satisfait, approbateur, presque orgueilleux, de Spock avant que Jim ne s'empare de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, qu'elle lui rendit avec reconnaissance. Elle avait compris à cette réaction de contentement que Spock non plus ne considérait pas cette solution comme une contrainte concédée dans le seul but de lui faire plaisir à elle. Elle sentit sa satisfaction brièvement pulser via leur  _Kash-naf_ , avant qu'il n'oblige son esprit à retrouver sa neutralité.

Ève avait tant craint de briser l'amitié de ces deux hommes. Elle avait cru qu'elle aurait à faire taire son amour pour Jim par amour et loyauté envers Spock. Elle n'aurait jamais pu espérer que Jim puisse lui aussi ressentir des sentiments pour elle... une vague de bonheur traversa son âme.  
Celle-ci se répandit à Spock à travers leur lien mental, à tel point qu'il dut maîtriser un frisson de plaisir et de profond contentement. Non seulement il allait pouvoir garder auprès de lui ces Humains, non,  ** _ses_**  Humains qui lui étaient devenus si précieux, mais en plus, ceux-ci en éprouvaient du bonheur.

ooo

McCoy entra dans la chambre juste après que Jim ait déposé un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Spock (Jim aurait volontiers passé sa journée à les embrasser l'une et l'autre toute sa journée)

-  _Olau dular kup-hal-tor tash-svitan-tor_   _ha_? [Vous sentez-vous assez forte pour retourner à la passerelle ?]

McCoy eut un temps d'arrêt et ouvrit de grands yeux médusés :  
\- Jim ! Gronda-t-il. Vous parlez Vulcain et vous ne le l'aviez jamais dit !

-  _Ri stariben nash-veh Vuhlkansu !_  [Je ne parle pas Vulcain] Répliqua Jim avec étonnement

\- Désolé de vous contredire, Capitaine, mais vous parlez effectivement Vulcain. Intervint Spock. Cependant, nous ne nous en étions pas rendu compte non plus avant l'arrivée du docteur. Cela a dû débuter dès notre réveil, alors que vous avez été le premier à prendre la parole

\- Comme avec nous deux quand ça m'est arrivé ! Renchérit Ève, ravie.

\- Effectivement. Confirma Spock.  
Il ne put se retenir d'y voir une sorte de preuve, ce n'était certainement pas une coïncidence. C'était une confirmation que tous trois étaient faits pour être ensemble, et qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

-  _Dungi-fai-tor nash-veh t'ish-veh, Ri nam-tor nash-veh duhik !_  [je le saurai, je ne suis pas idiot] Protesta Jim piqué au vif.

\- Vous présentez un fascinant cas d'aphasie sélective ! Commenta Spock.

Ève tendit la main vers le pad que Spock avait laissé sur la tablette près du lit. En quelques clics, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : la citation de Surak qui l'avait tant émue. Elle tendit le pad à Jim. Il reconnut la calligraphie Vulcaine et se surprit à pouvoir lire et comprendre les mots.

-  _Dva-yehat-fam !_  [incroyable] S'exclama Jim

\- Vous semblez par contre parfaitement comprendre le Standard. Remarqua Spock. Contrairement mon épouse lorsque cela lui est arrivé.

-  _Ri than pohkau t'nash-veh natyan_   _svi'nash-dahku-gen-lis. Ma nash-veh olaya t'staribanik_ _Eingelsu  
_ [mon esprit ne fait pas la différence entre ces deux langues. J'ai l'impression de parler en Standard]

-  _Nam-tor ish-veh_   _Sem'rik !_  [C'est fascinant] Ne put se retenir de commenter Spock.

\- Je ne comprends pas. S'exclama McCoy, perplexe. C'est une épidémie de " _Vulcanite_ ", ma parole ? Ce n'est pas contagieux, j'espère?

\- ... je crois que je sais ! Intervint soudain Ève. C'est ma lumière d'hier. Cela a été tellement intense !

\- Cela semble logique. Approuva Spock.  _Ac'ruth'es vest-torvau ish-veh sv'i kash-naflar t'etek_  [Cela s'est certainement produit via nos liens mentaux]

-  _Vesht-pavesh-tor ish-veh t'nash-veh fa'khru'za-gad po ?  
_ [pourquoi cela ne m'est-il pas arrivé dès hier soir?]

\- Il a dû y avoir une sorte de connexion mentale, qui a agit sur votre cerveau avec un effet retard. Si tel est le cas, vous devriez retrouver votre faculté à parler le standard d'ici un cycle circadien*, comme cela est advenu pour Ève.

-  _Wuh gad ha?! Dungi-than nash-veh fi'tash-svitan uf ?_  
[Un jour ?! Comment vais-je faire sur le passerelle ?]

\- Nous leur dirons la vérité. Répondit Spock comme si cela allait de soi.

\- Ils ne seront même pas étonné. Ricana McCoy, qui avait deviné la question de Jim à la réponse de Spock. Il n'y a qu'à vous que ce genre de péripétie peut arriver!

-  _Ri nam-tor ish-veh mihrsh-bosh,_  Bones! [Ce n'est pas amusant, Bones!] Protesta Jim

\- Dites toujours. Répondit McCoy en riant. Je ne comprends rien de toute façon !

C'était bien la première fois qu'il était ravi de ne pas comprendre le Vulcain. La mine déconfite et contrariée de Jim valait son pesant d'or et il s'en amusait comme un gamin. Et le regard désapprobateur de Spock vis à vis de son amusement amplifiait son égaiement. Ève, par contre, semblait elle aussi considérer la situation comique. Comprenant l'embarras de Jim, elle proposa:  
\- Il me reste le mini-traducteur que vous m'aviez fait, Spock. Jim pourrait s'en servir pour se faire comprendre.

-  _Nam-tor ish-veh marom-vel_  [c'est une excellente idée!] Approuva Jim

\- Vous sentez-vous assez remise physiquement et émotionnellement pour reprendre votre place à mes cotés sur la passerelle, mon Épouse ?

\- Ai-je bien entendu ? S'exclama aussitôt McCoy qui n'avait plus du tout envie de rire. Elle est encore très faible, elle DOIT rester à l'infirmerie pour reprendre des forces!

\- Docteur. Répondit Spock de son exaspérante voix raisonnable. Je suis bien conscient que l'état de santé de mon épouse est encore insatisfaisant. Cependant, vous savez la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Ma place est sur la passerelle aux cotés du Capitaine. Et il est inconcevable pour Ève et moi d'être séparés...

\- Oui, je sais, votre fichu _ponalak_ -bidule-fusionnel des époux Vulcains.

-  _Pon nala-kaunshaya'es telik._  Corrigea Spock

\- Voilà, ce truc-là. Dans ce cas-là restez ici à coté de votre épouse

\- Docteur, mon devoir...

\- Bon sang, Spock. Votre devoir, rien du tout! ELLE . RESTERA . ICI !

\- S'il vous plait, Docteur. Intervint soudain Ève. Je ne veux pas empêcher Spock de faire son travail !

McCoy se figea sur place. Ève ouvrait de grand yeux presque suppliants. Il rougit et sentit sa volonté faiblir, et ce fut au tour de Jim se sentir amusé aux dépends de son ami.

\- Je vous promets de ne rien faire de fatiguant ! Insista-t-elle. Je resterai bien sagement assise dans mon fauteuil, promis! S'iiiil vous plait, Docteur!

Bon sang, cette Petite avait plus que jamais l'air d'une gamine!  
McCoy n'était pas habitué à cela... cela lui rappelait bien trop Joanna, sa propre petite fille... Il comprit soudain pourquoi il s'était aussi rapidement attaché à cette Petite... laquelle n'était plus du tout une enfant, pas plus que sa fille qui allait avoir 18 ans bientôt... elle avait réveillé sa fibre paternelle.

\- GrMmmbl, Grommela-t-il. Promettez-vous de revenir ici si cela devient difficile!

\- Oui, docteur. Je vous le promets! Répondit Ève avec une reconnaissance qui le fit presque rougir

\- Spock, ai-je votre parole ?

\- Vous l'avez, Docteur. Vous savez bien que je ne ferai jamais rien qui mette en péril la santé de mon Épouse!

\- Excepté la faire se vider de son énergie vitale pour...

-  _Nam-tor ish-veh hiyet, Bones!_  [ça suffit, Bones!] Gronda Jim

Le ton de la voix de Jim était suffisamment explicite pour que Bones devine le sens de ses mots

\- ...bon... et bien... puisque votre vie n'est pas en danger... je vais vous redonner un hypospray de fortifiant

\- Non/ _Rai_  ! Dirent Ève, Spock et Jim en cœur

McCoy se figea d'étonnement

\- À moins d'enlever le composé alcoolisé de la solution. Expliqua Spock

\- Ça ma rendue un peu ivre, hier. Ajouta Ève. J'ai dit tout plein de bêtises!

Le haussement de sourcil approbateur Spock et le sourire complice de Jim surprirent McCoy. Qu'est-ce que ces-trois-là avaient  _encore_  inventé ? Il n'avait pas fini de se faire des cheveux blancs à cause d'eux.  
Le Docteur soupira et se promit de les tenir à l'œil. Il imagina la remarque que pourrait faire Spock à propos du fait qu'un œil ne pouvait rien tenir et ne put se retenir de sourire.

**ooo**

**à suivre  
** Quand Jim et Spock pénétrèrent sur la passerelle, la surprise fut grande de voir le Vulcain impassible porter son épouse, toute rougissante, dans ses bras. Tous savaient ce qu'elle avait fait la veille et ils étaient étonnés que l'intransigeant Docteur l'ait laissée sortir de l'infirmerie

.

 **Important :**  il y aura des lemon entre nos trois amoureux, mais jamais rien de trash. C'est une fiction d'aventure et d'amour.  
Mais ce n'est pas et ne sera jamais un lemon hard avec des trucs genre double pénétration...

**.**

**Ne vous avais-je pas prévenu(es) que Spock allait prendre une décision** _logique_? ^^  
Que pensez-vous de sa solution?  
.

* * *

**le coin science** **:** **le rythme circadien  
** **<https://www.inserm.fr/layout/set/print/thematiques/neurosciences-sciences-cognitives-neurologie-psychiatrie/dossiers-d-information/chronobiologie-les-24-heures-chrono-de-l-organisme> **

Cet article extrêmement bien détaillé du Dr Claude Gronfier, neurobiologiste à l'Institut Cellule Souche et Cerveau, Inserm U846, Lyon :  
 _"Le fonctionnement de l'organisme est soumis à un rythme biologique, calé sur un cycle d'une journée de 24 heures. Ce rythme régule la plupart de nos fonctions biologiques et comportementales...  
Des fonctions de l'organisme aussi diverses que le système veille/sommeil, la température corporelle, la pression artérielle, la production d'hormones, la fréquence cardiaque, mais aussi les capacités cognitives, l'humeur ou encore la mémoire sont régulées par le rythme circadien (circa : "proche de", dien : "un jour"), un cycle d'une durée de 24 heures..."_

ooo

 **le coin biographie**  
<http://fr.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Leonard_H._McCoy>  
Notre bon docteur Leonard McCoy est devenu père d'une petite Joanna en 2249... (je n'ai pas trouvé de photo de celle-ci)  
  
il faut reconnaître que le Docteur _Bones_ McCoy a de magnifiques yeux bleus... et un bon sang de caractère :3

 

ooo


	16. Talalan  [Découverte]

_Ha'ge_ _Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie IV  _Mishu-_ _vravshaya_  [Panne moteur]

* * *

 **C** **hapitre** **4 - _Talalan_   [Découverte]**

****

**oOo**

Précédemment  
\- Ça ma rendue un peu ivre, hier. Ajouta Ève. J'ai dit tout plein de bêtises  
Le haussement de sourcil approbateur Spock et le sourire complice de Jim surprirent McCoy. Qu'est-ce que ces trois là avaient encore inventé ? Le Docteur soupira et se promit de les tenir à l'œil. Il imagina la remarque de Spock à propos du fait qu'un œil ne pouvait rien tenir et ne put se retenir de sourire.

**ooo**

Jim et Spock firent un rapide détour dans leurs cabine respectives afin de faire une rapide toilette, se changer et manger le repas hyper protéiné et hyper vitaminé prescrit par  _Maman-Bones._ Ève avait beaucoup ri en entendant Jim surnommer le docteur McCoy ainsi alors qu'ils étaient dans le turbolift. Jim avait partagé son hilarité et Spock avait trouvé cela agréable.  
Spock constata que, irrationnellement, cette forme d'explosion émotionnelle positive ne l'indisposait en aucune façon, alors qu'il n'appréciait guère les débordements d'affects des Humains. Les éclats de leurs rires sonnaient même de façon  _mélodieuse_  à ses oreilles. Mais tout bien réfléchi, le rire étant une marque de bien-être Humain, il était finalement logique qu'il l'apprécie, car cela était un signe de bien-être de ses  _T'hylara_. D'ailleurs, il percevait nettement via leur  _Kash-naf_ , les ondes de plaisir en provenance de son épouse affalée de rire contre lui...

Tous trois pénétrèrent sur la passerelle. La surprise fut grande de voir le Vulcain impassible tenir son épouse, toute rougissante, dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il la porte ainsi, mais surtout celui que l'intransigeant Docteur McCoy l'ait laissée sortir de l'infirmerie, alors qu'elle semblait visiblement encore très fatiguée. Tous savaient ce qu'elle avait fait la veille, tous savaient combien cela l'avait épuisée. Lors du souper au mess, le lieutenant Scotty, ses hommes, les navigateurs Sulu et Chekov n'avaient eu de cesse de louer ce qu'elle avait accompli pour les sortir du piège mortel des Arachnoïdes "bouffeurs de chair Humaine" et cela avait fait le tour du vaisseau.  
La possessivité protectrice de l'impassible Spock n'échappa à personne.

L'étonnement s'accentua lorsque le Commandant révéla l'aphasie sélective de leur Capitaine, survenue, expliqua-t-il, suite à son exposition prolongée à l'énergie électro-magnétique émise par son épouse dans la salle de moteurs, lors de la régénération du Dilithium. Les membres de la passerelle ne comprirent pas vraiment le rapport entre ces deux faits, mais si monsieur Spock le disait, c'est que c'était vrai : un Vulcain qui se respecte ne ment pas.  
Chacun s'en remit bien vite, et trouva finalement la situation plutôt cocasse. Ils eurent la même pensée que docteur McCoy : nul autre que leur Capitaine n'avait autant de  _talent_  pour se retrouver dans ce genre de situation aussi improbable!

Spock déposa Ève dans son fauteuil et Kirk lui donna son pad qu'il avait amené pour elle. Le Capitaine fit le tour de la passerelle pour vérifier que tout se déroulait correctement, il eut un mot aimable pour chacun, puis rejoignit Spock à sa console. Ils poursuivirent leurs fastidieuses recherches sans se décourager, régulièrement dérangé par une enseigne qui apportait un pad à faire superviser et valider par le Capitaine. Spock trouva le fait de parler Vulcain avec Kirk particulièrement agréable, et surtout intellectuellement stimulant.

Spock remarqua soudain du coin de l'œil une infime modification sur l'un des petits écrans secondaires. Il le consulta pour prendre connaissance de l'information, et dit calmement :  
\- Capitaine, les séquenceurs d'ondes gravitationnelles indiquent une perturbation dans le spectre des ondes spatiales.

-  _Kharat'uh ek'zehlanaya'es-lar svi'kharat_ [Dirigez tous les séquenceurs dans cette direction.] Répondit Kirk en même temps que Spock le faisait

Cela faisait tout de même une sensation bizarre pour l'équipage que d'entendre leur Capitaine s'exprimer en Vulcain. L'aspect rassurant de la chose était que Kirk restait strictement égal à lui-même. Il s'était fait une raison à cet étrange handicap et avait fait le chois d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Et grâce au traducteur de Ève épinglé à sa tunique, chacun comprenait ses paroles, cette aphasie sélective n'était donc pas une entrave à l'accomplissement de ses responsabilités.

Kirk et Spock attendirent quelques secondes que les instruments effectuent leurs mesures :  
\- Les séquenceurs indiquent la présence d'un système solaire. Conclut Spock, toujours aussi impassible.

-  _Dungi-shitau Enterprise vi'pa-yut pa'wuh't'ek'tralar. Kahkwa kupi-nam-tor ish-veh khu'nis'M Ek'tra_  
[Nous mettrons l'Enterprise en orbite autour de l'une des planètes. Il pourrait même y avoir une planète de classe M] Suggéra Jim avec un espoir qu'il parvint à modérer.

-  _Nam-tor ish-veh tor-yehat yesik'es_  
[C'est une probabilité envisageable]. Approuva Spock. Je transmets immédiatement ces coordonnées à l'ordi du poste de pilotage

\- Chekov, _vi'pulau nash-shi-kethel k'katrom threshan uf-whek-pon?_  
[Chekov, combien de temps pour atteindre ces coordonnées à la vitesse actuelle ? ]

Il fallut à Chekov quelques secondes pour comprendre la question, le temps que le traducteur fasse son office. Il se pencha sur son ordi et fit un rapide calcul :  
\- Un peu moins d'une journée,  _Kапитан_.

Jim sourit en devinant que Spock se retenait de dire que  _'un peu moins d'une journée'_  était une unité de temps imprécise.

- _Vesht-tar Scotty ta ma etek hiyet_   _tepul na'sheh-reh gad..._  
[Scotty a dit que nous avons assez l'énergie pour 63 jours.]

Les deux hommes échangèrent juste un regard.

\- ...il n'est donc pas pertinent d'accélérer notre vitesse, au risque d'endommager davantage les moteurs. Conclut Spock

Kirk hocha la tête.  
-  _Faikaik'es_  [exactement]

\- Monsieur Chekov, calculez une trajectoire vers ces coordonnées, Lieutenant Sulu dirigez-y l'Enterprise, maintenez la vitesse actuelle.

\- Aye, Commandant. Répondirent les navigateurs

L'Enterprise fit un long virage pour se diriger vers ce système solaire.  
Kirk se tourna vers Ève, un peu surpris qu'elle ne réagisse pas à une si bonne nouvelle. Il constata qu'elle s'était endormie.  
Spock lui prit le pad des main, le posa à coté de sa console. Il demanda à un enseigne d'apporter une couverture pour elle. Ce fauteuil qui avait été installé pour elle était trop grand, mais finalement, c'était une bonne chose. Le dossier montait suffisamment haut pour qu'elle puisse y appuyer sa tête.  
Bien au chaud sous la couverture, Ève dormit profondément pendant plus de la moitié de leur service. Elle se réveilla, un peu embarrassée. Mais elle promena son regard autour d'elle et ne rencontra aucune réprobation. (après son exploit de la veille, tous estimaient normal qu'elle soit fatiguée, et anormal que le docteur McCoy ne l'ai pas gardée à l'infirmerie) Elle plia la couverture sur ses genoux, et reprit ses études, l'esprit frais et dispo.

McCoy passa peu de temps après son réveil, en pestant contre les caprices du 'trio infernal'. Il vit la couverture pliée sur l'accoudoir et devina à quoi elle avait servi. Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent.  
\- La passerelle n'est pas un endroit approprié pour se reposer, mon Petit ! Ronchonna-t-il tendrement

Il ne savait pas trop comment il devait la nommer. Il s'était rendu compte que les "madame" la mettaient mal à l'aise, et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se permettre de l'appeler par son prénom. "Mon Petit" ne semblait pas la gêner, et ma foi, Bone trouvait que cela lui seyait bien.

\- Je vais bien docteur. Dit Ève avec un doux sourire affectueux  
Le surnom que Jim lui avait donné lui revint en mémoire, et elle dut se retenir de ne pas le nommer  _Maman-Bones_.

\- Ça, c'est à moi de vous le dire. Bougonna le médecin

Il promena sur elle son médicorder. Il sentait que Spock et Jim le regardaient du coin de l'œil.  
\- C'est étonnant à quel point vous avez rapidement repris des forces ! S'étonna-t-il. Vous avez même récupéré votre poids !

\- C'est grâce à votre fortifiant. Répondit Ève qui y croyait sincèrement  
Non loin, Kirk fut prit d'une étrange quinte de toux. Le souvenir d'une Ève zozotante et adorablement capricieuse avait déclenché en lui le début d'un fou-rire. Si Bones savait tout ce que son fortifiant avait provoqué...

McCoy alla vers Spock qui se laissa ausculter sans cesser son travail, avec indifférence. Puis il fit de même pour Kirk, qui, pour une fois ne l'en empêcha pas.

\- Je n'en reviens pas, plus aucune trace d'épuisement... Murmura McCoy. Votre trio infernal va me rendre chèvre...

Spock se contenta de hausser un sourcil ironique (ce n'était pas la première fois que McCoy utilisait cette expression, et il savait ce qu'elle signifiait), tandis que Jim arborait une grand sourire narquois: McCoy ne croyait pas si bien dire en les qualifiant de trio...

ooo

La journée finie, ils éprouvèrent le besoin de souper ensemble dans le calme et l'intimité de leurs quartiers. Ils se rendirent dans ceux de Spock. Ils n'avaient pas encore pu se retrouver juste tous les trois depuis leur réveil à l'infirmerie.  
Ils parlèrent longuement de ce système solaire dont ils s'approchaient. Ils décortiquèrent et analysèrent les données récoltée et Ève but leurs paroles avec admiration. Ils avaient déjà détecté une planète qui avait toutes les caractéristiques d'une classe M, donc susceptible de porter la vie. Une planète sur laquelle ils allaient pouvoir descendre, et surtout, peut-être pouvoir y trouver des aliments comestibles afin de faire des réserves pour leur périple en cet univers inconnu.

-  _Nous prendrons le temps de bien l'analyser sous toutes ses coutures,_  Déclara Jim avec son enthousiasme habituel.  _Et si elle ne présente aucun risque, vous pourrez nous y accompagner._

-  _Même s'il y a des risques, cela ne me fait pas peur. Après ce qui vient de nous arriver ces derniers jours, ce n'est pas une petite planète de classe M qui va m'effrayer!_  Plaisanta Ève joyeusement.  _Et puis, surtout, je ne veux pas priver Spock de cette exploration._

 _\- Le but est principalement de mettre les moteurs au repos afin de donner à Monsieur Scott un maximum de temps pour effectuer les réparations._  Expliqua Spock de sa voix tranquille. _Une mise en orbite est moins coûteuse en énergie qu'un déplacement spatial. L'exploration de cette planète et l'analyse des données relevées ne seront pas nos objectifs principaux. Cependant, elles pourraient s'avérer intéressantes._

 _\- Et qui sait?_  Dit Ève. _Il y aura peut-être du dilithium sur cette planète !_

 _\- J'y ai pensé aussi._ Avoua Jim. _Mais le dilithium est une denrée très rare. Il n'y en a pas sur toutes les planètes_

Ève parut déçue.

_\- Les probabilités de trouver du dilithium sur une planète de classe M sont de 1.0017%. Précisa Spock_

Ève eut un joli petit rire:  
-  _C'est toujours mieux que zéro! Peut-être aurons nous de la chance._

 _\- J'aime cette façon de penser!_ Approuva Jim en riant à son tour.  
Il riait vraiment de trois fois rien depuis qu'il avait rencontré Ève.

_\- Il me faudra juste un petit sac pour y emmener mon pad avec moi. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'étudier, mais il y aura certainement plein de belles choses à photographier!_

_\- Je vais déposer une demande auprès de l'intendance._  Répondit Spock.  _Vous l'aurez demain matin._

_\- Oh merci Spock!_

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, Ève et Jim parlèrent et plaisantèrent beaucoup, et Spock trouva cela agréable. Puis chacun d'eux prit le temps de mettre à jour ses dossier, tandis que Ève révisa ses apprentissages du jour...

ooo

Ève sortit de la salle de bain revêtue du pyjama réglementaire. Elle retrouva les deux hommes en pleine partie d'échec. Elle serait bien restée à les regarder mais la fatigue, cette fois encore, fut la plus forte. Elle n'était pas tout à fait remise des événements récents. Elle commença par les filmer quelques minutes à leur insu. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être beaux tous les deux! Elle posa son pad.  
Elle hésita quelques secondes puis s'enhardit.

Elle se pencha sur Spock, il leva la tête vers elle, comme s'il avait compris ses intentions. Elle posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, sous le regard attentif et attendri de Jim dont le cœur gonfla dans la poitrine.  
-  _Rom'mu-yor, Mos'Adun t'nash-veh._  [Bonne nuit, mon tendre-époux]

C'était la première fois qu'elle agissait ainsi, mais elle sut grâce à leur lien que Spock apprécia cette initiative.

-  _Rom'mu-yor, Mos'Adun'a t'nash-veh._  Répondit-il de sa belle voix tranquille

Elle posa ensuite la main sur la joue de Jim qui se figea. Il leva docilement sa tête vers la sienne et elle l'embrassa, lui aussi, amoureusement.  
-  _Rom'mu-yor, Slor'A_ _ng'jmizn_ _t'nash-veh_  [Bonne nuit, mon Doux-Capitaine] Dit-elle d'une voix tendre et malicieuse

Spock eut un presque-sourire d'approbation satisfaite. La main de Jim resta quelques secondes suspendue au dessus de sa pièce tandis que le sang lui montait aux joues et que des papillons prenaient leurs envols dans son ventre. Il se sentait empoté comme aux temps de ses premières amours d'adolescent, quand la si jolie Khatlyn lui avait offert son premier baiser de fille sur la joue à la sortie de la classe...

-  _Rom'mu-yor, Slor'Pi'Ha'su* t'nash-veh_ [Bonne nuit, mon Doux petit Ange] Parvint-il à répondre

Ils la regardèrent se diriger vers la chambre. Elle s'arrêta net :  
-  _Il va y avoir un problème : le lit est un peu petit pour trois_

Le rouge monta à nouveau aux joues de Jim, il n'avait pas envisagé que leur 'trio' se mettent en place si rapidement et si... naturellement. Il n'avait même pas osé espérer pouvoir partager leur couche dès cette nuit, il aurait cru que Spock et Ève auraient souhaité un temps d'adaptation...

- _Il est en effet prévu pour deux personnes._  Répondit Spock. _Cependant, il devrait être possible d'y tenir à trois._

 _\- Serrés comme des oisillons dans un nid._  Dit Ève d'une voix joyeuse en s'allongeant.

Apparemment, ni Spock ni Ève ne s'étaient posé de question, cela leur semblait aller de soi: Jim allait dormir avec eux à partir de cette nuit. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine à cette pensée.

Spock se retourna vers Jim et vit son trouble qu'il ne comprit pas. Jim était-il réticent à l'idée de partager leur lit ? Non, ce n'était pas cela, il ne détecta aucun affect négatif dans son attitude. Était-il troublé par le baiser de Ève ? Elle n'était pourtant pas la première femme à l'avoir embrassé. Et ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il embrassait Ève. Avant qu'il ne puisse lui poser de question, Jim tenta de se reprendre et dit :

-  _Finissons cette partie !_

Ce fut rapide.  
Perturbé par des images de leurs trois corps endormis les uns contre les autres, l'Humain avait du mal à se concentrer, et au jeu d'échec le Vulcain n'avait aucune clémence.

- _Souhaitez-vous procéder à vos soins d'hygiène avant de vous allonger ?_  Demanda Spock après avoir mis Jim échec et mat.

-  _Oui, je vais retourner dans ma cabine_

_\- Inutile. Utilisez ma douche, je vais mettre un de mes pyjamas à votre disposition._

Quand Jim sortit de la salle de bain, Spock était encore en train de travailler sur une tablette. Le Vulcain alla à son tour faire sa toilette.

Jim s'assit à terre à coté du lit. Il posa un baiser sur le front de Ève qui ne se réveilla pas. Il prit doucement sa main dans la sienne et l'embrassa. Vraiment, jamais il n'aurait osé espérer partager si tôt le lit de ces deux personnes qui avaient pris tant de place dans sa vie.  
Spock, son ami le plus cher, son précieux binôme, sans qui il ne se sentait plus qu'une moitié de lui-même, pour lequel il éprouvait, dont il attendait beaucoup plus qu'une 'simple' amitié.  
Et Ève, surprenant petit Ange tombé du ciel, qui était arrivée dans sa vie de façon si impromptue, dont il était tombé amoureux si vite, sans même s'en rendre compte... C'était à cause d'elle s'il se trouvait là ce soir. En à peine 4 jours...  _seulement_   _4?!_  ...avec tous les événements qui s'étaient accumulés, il avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé beaucoup plus de temps que cela!... elle avait tout bouleversé entre Spock et lui. Elle avait mis en lumière les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui, sans même le savoir. Mais surtout, elle les avait acceptés. D'une certaine façon, elle les avaient même encouragés. Sans son intervention, Spock et lui auraient continué à vivre comme des  _T'hai'lu._

Spock sortit à son tour de la salle de bain.  
Bordel, même en pyjama réglementaire, il ne perdait rien de cette majesté typiquement Vulcaine! Jim se leva lentement, le désir enflamma ses reins.  
-  _Sos nach-veh ah ?_  [Puis-je ? ]Murmura-t-il d'un ton séducteur en s'approchant de lui

-  _Veling Jim_ [Bien sûr, Jim]. Répondit Spock impassible

Jim posa les mains sur le visage de Spock. Le Vulcain ploya vers lui docilement et mit ses mains à sa taille. Leur lèvres se rencontrèrent.  
Leur baiser fut tout d'abord chaste, presque timide. Malgré leurs fougueuses embrassades de la veille, où il s'était laissé emporté par son désir, Jim tâtait le terrain. Le fait que Spock l'ait apprécié la veille ne signifiait pas obligatoirement qu'il le désire à nouveau, et ne donnait en aucun cas à Jim le droit de le lui imposer ce soir.  
Il essaya de déceler si Spock se laissait faire uniquement pour l'agréer ou parce qu'il en avait envie lui aussi. Car il ne voulait pas que Spock accepte "par devoir". Jim devinait fort bien le style de raisonnement logique qui pouvait inciter son  _T'hai'la_  à donner son accord.

Un  _simple_  consentement ne suffisait pas à Jim, il voulait infiniment  _plus_.

Jim voulait qu'il s'offre à lui, Jim voulait que Spock le désire autant que lui-même le désirait, quitte à accepter de renoncer à lui s'il n'obtenait pas de réciprocité. Il était prêt à accepter une vie d'abstinence à ses coté, à se partager l'amour de Ève, tout en restant "juste" amis.  
Un consentement n'avait jamais été suffisant, pour Jim. Il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à que ses nombreuses conquêtes féminines le désirent. Il en était de même pour Spock. Oui, il en avait conscience à présent: il aimait Spock. Passionnément. Éperdument. Mais il le respectait trop pour lui imposer un baiser ou une relation sexuelle non réellement souhaitée.

Jim se décida à risquer le tout pour le tout. Il glissa la pointe de sa langue et caressa délicatement les lèvres de Spock, attentif à la moindre de ses réactions. Il obtint sans surprise l'autorisation de pousser plus loin cette rencontre, que Spock lui accorda obligeamment. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, s'enlacèrent, comme la veille.  
Mais surtout, Spock frissonna contre lui et resserra son étreinte autour de Jim.

Le cœur de Jim s'accéléra: cet enlacement prouvait que ce frisson n'était pas de la répulsion. Jim avait gagné le droit d'approfondir ce baiser, car celui-ci était apprécié par Spock. Et Jim frémit à son tour.  
Ce baiser fut comme une danse, tendre et hésitante au début, qui se fit de plus en plus passionnée. Tour à tour, chacun prit le temps d'explorer la bouche de l'autre en frissonnant de bien être. Aucun des deux ne chercha à dominer l'autre, ils voulaient se découvrir, partager ce moment de plaisir troublant. Jim descella leurs lèvres. Il sentit l'excroissance à l'entre-jambe de Spock, tout contre la sienne, il croisa ses yeux sombres aux pupilles délicieusement hypertrophiées...  
oooh douces promesses...

-  _Weht. Aitlu nash-veh ish-veh weht._  [Plus.J'en veux plus]. Supplia Jim dans un murmure.  _Sanu_... [S'il te plait...]

Il posa les doigts sur la boutonnière, attendit dans une demande muette. Pour seule réponse, Spock ne le repoussa pas, et ses yeux acquiescèrent.  
Jim détacha un à un les boutons, lentement, ses mains tremblaient presque. Il immisça ses mains sous les pans de la chemise, rencontrant sa toison pectorale incroyablement soyeuse. Ses mains remontèrent sur les épaules. La peau de Spock était si fine et si douce, délicieusement frissonnante sous son contact. Jim écarta la chemise, la fit glisser le long des bras de Spock et la laissa tomber à terre.  
Spock imita chacun de ses gestes. Il ôta la chemise avec de long gestes caressants, provoquant sur la peau de Jim de longs frémissements de plaisir

Ils prirent le temps de se regarder l'un l'autre, leurs cœurs battant violemment contre leurs poumons étrangement devenus trop petits.

Jim admira les muscles élancés et finement dessinés, les tétons imperceptiblement tintés de vert pointant sous la toison noire infiniment douce de la poitrine, laquelle s'interrompait sur le ventre plat vallonné par les abdominaux, et reprenait en ligne droite juste au dessus de la ceinture de son pantalon, traçant un chemin tentateur...

Spock contempla la peau dorée de ce buste puissant qu'il avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises, mais jamais d'aussi près; les tétons rosés, les courbes souples des muscles de la poitrine imberbe et large, et celles du ventre délicatement musclé.

Jim posa la main sur la poitrine de Spock, émerveillé par la douceur soyeuse de ce qu'il caressait. Incapable de parler, Jim glissa ses mains autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui. Le peau contre peau leur provoqua d'agréables frémissements. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, leurs bouches se mêlèrent, affamées, les mains de Spock cheminèrent dans le dos de Jim, caressantes et brûlantes. Leur désir s'amplifia.

Jim insinua ses doigts sous l'élastique du pantalon de Spock. Il leva les yeux vers les siens, dans une demande muette. Le Vulcain était resté impassible, mais son regard se consumait d'un feu troublant, ce que Jim interpréta comme un acquiescement. Lentement, il fit glisser le pantalon sans quitter Spock des yeux, dont les pupilles se dilataient davantage. Le pantalon tomba à ses pieds. Spock ne portait aucun sous-vêtement. Jim laissa sa main descendre vers son aine, lentement, pour laisser à Spock le temps de s'habituer à ce contact, lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis. Il posa délicatement sa paume sur le pénis gonflé et chaud du vulcain. Spock émit un soupir étouffé. Jim le prit par la taille et l'incita à s'asseoir sur le lit.  
Il n'avait jamais eu de relation sexuelle avec un homme. Mais il voulait donner du plaisir à Spock et il savait quelles caresses il pouvait lui procurer. Et Jim avait de plus en plus envie de le lui offrir.

En sortant de la salle de bain pour rejoindre Jim, Spock anticipé un désir physique possible, et légitime, de la part de son  _T'hai'la_  à son égard. Il savait que Jim était un mâle sexuellement actif. Il avait donc décidé de ne pas repousser ses avances sexuelles, car telle était l'une des conséquences directes et logiques de l'arrangement qu'il avait proposé à son épouse et à son  _T'hai'la._  De plus, il avait totalement confiance en lui. Jim avait beaucoup d'expérience d'un point vu sexuel.

Spock avait bien réfléchi aux impacts de sa proposition sur leurs relations, avant proposer ce compromis. Il avait conclu qu'il était cohérent et légitime:  
\- d'une part que son  _Adun'a_ et son  _T'hai'la_  soient amenés dans un futur très proche à avoir tout deux des relations sexuelles et il l'acceptait sans en éprouver de jalousie,  
\- d'autre part, que Jim lui demande, et d'obtienne de lui, un ou plusieurs accouplements, avec ou sans pénétration. Jim étant un mâle dominant, cela ne lui posait aucun problème d'assumer le rôle du receveur.  
Un coït entre Jim et lui aurait aussi pour conséquence de transformer leur  _T'haila-yut_ en  _T'hyla-yut*_  et il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient non plus.

De plus, cela pouvait être une expérience intéressante, comme il s'en était rendu compte avec leurs baisers de la veille, que de découvrir une nouvelle facette de son ami, mais...

... mais ce qu'il se passait là, physiquement et psychiquement, entre Jim et lui, débordait totalement de toutes ses hypothèses et considérations rationnelles.

Les baisers de Jim étaient infiniment agréables.  
Son regard sur lui, chargé de désir, était intensément troublant. Son corps d'Humain, ferme et musclé, était puissamment attirant. Ses mains caressantes sur sa peau déclenchaient des ondes de plaisir. Spock avait déjà apprit le plaisir charnel dans les bras de Ève, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de cette provisoire perte de contrôle partagée. Ce plaisir et ce désir qu'il ressentait actuellement étaient à la fois tellement semblables et si différents...

Spock se laissa donc guider et s'assit lentement sur le lit, laissant à Jim l'initiative. L'Humain s'agenouilla entre ses jambes et posa ses lèvres sur son bas ventre, sa main droite s'empara à nouveau de son pénis. Jim parut surpris et recula pour regarder.

-  _Nam-tor ish-veh sotik'man-kastiklar_  [Ce sont les vrilles sexuelles du mâle]. Expliqua Spock dans un murmure

Jim contempla ces fines lianes qui prenaient racine de part et d'autre du phallus de Spock. L'une d'elle s'était posée sur la main qu'il avait mise sur son sexe. Il tendit son autre main vers la seconde, qui s'enroula autour de ses doigts. L'extrémité était pourvue d'une sorte de feuille qui semblait palper et caresser sa peau.

- _Nam-tor ish-veh ... sem'rik !_  [C'est... fascinant] _._  Chuchota Jim avec une sincérité troublante.  _Heh ni takov_ [Et si gracieux !]

Le pénis de Spock eut un petit sursaut. Il prit une teinte plus verte, augmenta de volume et se redressa tout à fait. Il commença à suinter sur toute sa longueur. Jim en sentit la texture glissante et douce sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Il les porta à sa bouche et eut un petit grognement approbateur. :  
 _\- Qui aurait pu croire que tu aies un goût de fruit !*_  
Jim adorait le sucre, c'était là pour lui une délicieuse surprise

Le tutoiement fit frémir Spock autant qu'une caresse. Jim se pencha pour lécher la hampe de bas en haut avec une gourmandise visible, et Spock eut à nouveau un gémissement étouffé.

-  _Slor-whl'q'n t'nash-veh_  [mon vulcain sucré!]

Bien qu'Humaine, Ève n'avait fait aucune remarque sur son anatomie Vulcaine, considérant celle-ci comme tout à fait normale, un des nombreux effets indirects de leur toute première  _Kash-nohv_  [fusion mentale]. Leurs étreintes se déroulaient de la façon la plus simple qui soit et leur procuraient à chacun des extases réciproques. Mais Ève était aussi extrêmement pudique, elle n'avait jamais osé le toucher comme Jim le faisait là.

Spock avait appréhendé la réaction de Jim vis à vis de leurs différences. Comme toujours, son ami Humain l'acceptait tel qu'il était, dans son entièreté. Connaissant Jim, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi irrationnel pour en douter ?

Jim le prit dans sa bouche et Spock dut mettre sa main devant ses lèvres pour ne pas faire de bruit.  
Jim n'avait jamais fait cela. Mais il avait souvent été le receveur de cette caresse. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il aimait que ses amantes d'un soir lui fasse. Il prit le temps de jouer avec son pénis délicieusement sucré, variant les caresses de ses lèvres, de sa langue, de ses mains, variant la façon de l'avoir dans sa bouche, en ne cachant pas le plaisir gourmand qu'il y prenait, le rendant gémissant et soumis. Une main de Jim se promenait à l'intérieur des cuisses de Spock, les contournaient, suivait la courbe sèche de ses hanches, remontait sur le ventre ferme et se perdaient dans sa toison pectorale, taquinait un téton hypersensible, puis redescendait. Spock n'osait bouger, les poings serrés dans les draps, Jim était si bon...  
Jim le câlina longuement avec délectation. Jusqu'à ce que Spock n'atteigne sa limite et ne le repousse brusquement: il ne voulait pas se répandre dans sa bouche. Jim lui lança un regard rempli d'incompréhension

- _C'est... mon... tour..._  Haleta Spock

_\- Bordel, oui!_

Jim eut un frisson d'anticipation. Il se leva et enleva lui-même son pantalon. Spock contempla le pénis dressé, pas si différent du sien, où perlait déjà une goutte de liquide séminal. Il saisit Jim par la taille pour l'attirer à lui. Il se souvenait de ce que lui avait fait Jim. Il commença par lui rendre la pareille, puis adapta son action en fonction des réactions de son partenaire.  
Spock se surprit à apprécier grandement ce qu'il faisait. Il trouvait le goût de Jim agréable, et ses soupirs étouffés se révélaient être plus que satisfaisants. À un moment les jambes de Jim faiblirent et il l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit. Les mains de Spock partirent à la conquête de ce corps offert, musclé et souple, à la peau si fine, qui frémissait délicieusement sous son touché, tout en dévorant le pénis de Jim. Spock éprouva une délectation profonde à constater à quel point il avait le contrôle, à quel point Jim s'abandonnait à lui en toute confiance...  
Jim le repoussa à son tour pour ne pas craquer si tôt...

Ils s'allongèrent l'un à coté de l'autre, essayant de retrouver leurs esprits.  
Mais ils avaient besoin de plus. Lentement, Jim s'allongea sur Spock et glissa une jambe, puis l'autre entre les cuisses de Spock. Leur pénis se retrouvèrent l'un tout contre l'autre, les vrilles s'en emparèrent aussitôt, les liant étroitement ensembles. Et leurs hanches s'emboîtaient si parfaitement. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Spock, qui lui répondit en prenant son visage pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser passionnément.  
Jim prit appui sur ses bras et commença à bouger. Leurs deux sexes étaient enserrés entre leurs bas-ventres, qui devenaient moites et brûlants. Grâce au suintement naturel de celui de Spock, leurs phallus glissaient l'un contre l'autre sans entrave, se caressaient l'un l'autre.  
C'était si merveilleusement bon...  
Le plaisir les enflamma de plus en plus

Jim savait qu'il existait une autre façon d'étreindre Spock, qu'une pénétration était possible, il savait intuitivement que Spock ne le lui refuserait pas. Mais il ne l'avait jamais pratiquée, pas même lorsqu'une de ses nombreuses conquêtes le lui avait suggéré, il l'avait toujours refusé. Pour la simple raison qu'il adorait trop l'onctuosité chaude et humide du sexe des femmes pour avoir envie de leur faire l'amour autrement.  
Mais Spock était un homme... Jim savait que, mal faite et mal préparée, une pénétration anale pouvait être extrêmement douloureuse, voire occasionner des blessures. Pendant ses années d'étude, ses camarades lui avaient raconté la mésaventure de deux jeunes hommes, éperdument amoureux et totalement inexpérimentés... Il était hors de question qu'il prenne ce risque. Avant de tenter cette union, il se devait de se renseigner, il devait savoir comment il fallait procéder afin que cela se passe bien dès leur première fois. Pour que Spock n'ait que du plaisir dès leur première fois ainsi.  
Pénétration ou pas, Spock et lui se faisaient l'amour, et Spock l'enlaçait et gémissait de plaisir, et c'était encore plus merveilleux que dans ses rêves

Quant à Spock, il avait décidé de laisser à Jim l'initiative. Lui aussi avait pensé à l'éventualité d'une pénétration. Mais son  _T'hai'la,_  son  _Sa-T'hyla_  [amant] était un mâle dominant qui avait toujours eu des relation uniquement hétérosexuelles jusqu'à présent. Spock comprenait parfaitement qu'il souhaite ne rien précipiter. Plus que le comprendre, il l'approuvait. Il était même reconnaissant à Jim de leur laisser le temps de se découvrir l'un l'autre.  
Et cette étreinte qu'ils partageaient ensemble était si délectable, le corps de Jim était si ferme et si viril contre le sien...

Ève avait été peu à peu réveillée par leurs soupirs étouffés. Elle contempla les amants, et les trouva si beaux. Elle eut une bouffée de bonheur à les voir si heureux  
Elle hésita, rejeta sa pudeur et ôta le haut de son pyjama. Elle vint tout contre eux, sa peau contre leur peau. Sa douce lumière les pénétra et ils gémirent de plaisir à ce contact. Ils cessèrent tout mouvement. Spock étendit son bras et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, il l'enlaça avec possessivité. Jim se pencha pour l'embrasser et ondula des hanches mais plus doucement. Les vrilles prirent alors le relais, glissant énergiquement le long de leurs hampes enserrées.

Spock posa les doigts de sa main gauche sur la tempe de Ève, et ceux de la droite sur celle de Jim. Leurs esprits se rencontrèrent, fusionnèrent. Ce fut lumineux et tendre, doux et passionné, profond.  
Leurs âmes s'accordèrent avec naturel, comme si elles l'avaient toujours fait.

Quand Spock enleva ses mains, leurs esprits restèrent connectés.  
Le plaisir que les deux hommes ressentaient se déversèrent dans les sens de Ève, elle gémit. Leurs peaux étaient si douces, leurs souffles si chauds, leurs sens s'affolaient. Elle se blottit tout contre eux, les caressa tour à tour, les embrassa, les regarda s'embrasser, comme ils était si beaux et si sensuels! Et ce plaisir monta, s'amplifia, explosa dans un cri, dans un halo de lumière irisée qui les enveloppa et les traversa de part en part...

Ils restèrent longuement les uns contre les autres, reprirent leur souffle, jusqu'à ce que l'humidité qui recouvrait leur ventre leur devînt désagréable. Les deux hommes se levèrent, un peu embarrassés par ces fluides sur leur peau. Mais Ève eut un rire très doux.

- _Fai-tor dular. Folau ish-veh weht thrap-tor t'nash-veh_  [Vous savez, il en faut plus pour me choquer.] J'ai lu beaucoup de yaoï.

-  _Ish-ra?_  [Des quoi ?] Demanda Jim.

Ève rougit un peu.  
\- Ce sont des bandes dessinées. Ça existe encore ?

\- Ah  _[Oui]._  Répondit Jim.  _Vesht-telv-tor nash-veh t'ish-veh maut mau, lu vesht-nam-tor nash-veh kan_  
[J'en ai lu beaucoup quand j'étais un gamin]

\- Et bien le yaoï est plutôt une BD pour adulte, ça raconte des histoires d'amour entre hommes, et elles sont très explicites.

-  _Kuv ken-tor nash-veh_   _yeht'e_ s [Si j'ai bien compris]. Intervint Spock. Il y a des scènes d'accoupl... d'étreintes homosexuelles

\- Oui.

Jim ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés, presque choqués qui firent rire Ève :  
\- Je n'avais jamais  _connu_  d'homme avant Spock, mais je n'étais pas pour autant 'pure et innocente' ! J'ai toujours été fascinée par les notions de genre et donc par les différentes façons d'aimer. J'ai beaucoup discuté sur des forums électroniques avec plein de personnes différentes, de tout genre et de tout sexe, et j'ai appris beaucoup de choses...

\- Donc, quoique nous fassions, Jim et moi, cela ne vous incommodera pas. Conclut Spock avec une invisible satisfaction que Ève perçut cependant clairement

\- Oui. Soyez libres de vous aimer, c'est si beau, vous êtes si beaux quand vous vous aimez!

Jim se pencha vers Ève, lui donna un long baiser et en profita pour caresser doucement sa poitrine qui durcit agréablement sous ses attentions

\- Il serait pertinent, Intervint Spock avec son pragmatisme habituel de faire installer un lit plus grand et de faire pratiquer une ouverte entre nos deux cabines...

 _\- Bekan, dungipu-tor nash-veh t'nash'veh pi'_  
[En attendant, je vais me nettoyer un peu.] Dit Jim

\- Je vous suis.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent de la salle de bain, Ève avait remis sa chemise, et s'était à nouveau endormie. Son visage était détendu, quasi-souriant.

\- Prenez place dans le lit, Jim. Je dois accomplir ma séance de méditation. Je vous rejoins dès que j'ai fini.

 _\- Ri abi'hash-tor n'dular kim-shah-shokan!_  
[Pas avant vous avoir volé un dernier baiser!]

Pour tout réponse, Spock eut un demi-sourire et se pencha pour embrasser celui qui était devenu son _Sa-t'hyla_  [amant]

**ooo**

**  
Fin de la quatrième partie**

 

* * *

 **à suivre**  
Partie 5  _Kastik'Ek'tra_  [Planète végétale]  
... nos amis vont faire la découverte d'une bien belle planète et de ses mystères...

**ooo**

**Vocabulaires Vulcain**

Hasu & Ha'su  
Hasu : signifie (un) "être" :  
Vulcan langage dictionnary : _L'état ou la qualité de l'existence; Quelque chose, tel qu'un objet, une idée ou un symbole, qui existe, est censé exister ou est représenté comme existant_  
Ha'su signifie Ange  
Ce n'est certainement pas un hasard si ces deux mots se ressemblent

 

le mot amitié n'existe pas dans le [Vulcan Langage Dictionnary](http://www.starbase-10.de/vld/), en tout cas, je ne l'ai pas trouvé

Pour traduire un mot en vulcain qui n'est pas dans le [VLD](http://www.starbase-10.de/vld/), j'ai le choix entre partir du mot français ou du mot anglais.  
Si je pars du mot français amitié, j'ajoute le suffixe  _'es_  Cela donnerai  _T'haila'es..._ c'est sympa mais...  
Si je prend pour base le mot anglais "friendship" et que je le décompose, cela donne "ami - vaisseau". Je suis peut-être dans l'erreur (je ne suis pas linguiste) mais je trouve cette métaphore extrêmement poétique. Cette vision de l'amitié comme un voyage qui se ferait ensemble.

Du coup, j'ai suivi ce concept de "chemin accompli ensemble" en choisissant le suffixe  _ **-yut**_  qui signifie "chemin, voie, (way, road)", ce qui donne:  **amitié _T'haila-yut_  **,  
J'ai conservé cette métaphore pour former le mot  ** _T'hyla-yut_** qui pourrait être une autre façon de dire "amour", avec en plus cette nuance de "voie de l'amour", d'accomplissement et d'évolution mutuelle.  
(On ne doit pas former des mot de plus de trois morceaux, donc j'ai ôté l'un des apostrophes)

De plus, ce suffixe  _-yut_  ajoute, à mon avis, une notion de volonté consciente à accomplir quelque chose ensemble, presque une notion de chois : on choisit une voie. Ce qui me semble cohérent avec le besoin de logique de l'esprit Vulcain: cela permet de rationaliser les relations affectives, qu'elles soient amicale ou amoureuse. Même un Vulcain ne choisit pas d'éprouver de l'amour ou de l'amitié, mais il peut choisir entre suivre cette voie et d'inhiber et refouler ces sentiments.

 **Pour info, dans le[VLD](http://www.starbase-10.de/vld/) :**  
Amour/love :  _Ashaya  
_ Aimer  _Ashau_  
Amour/Aimé/Bien-aimé/"Beloved" :  _Ashayam_  
Amant  _T'hy'la_  (neutre) /amante  _Ko-t'hyla /_ amant _-_ masculin  _Sa-t'hyla_  / amants  _T'hylara /  
_ amant (en)commun: _Lag'i t'hyla_ avec les déclinaison possible  _lag'i sa-t'hyla_ et  _lag'i ko-t'hyla_

ooo

 *** Le coin les goûts & les couleurs**  
Le goût fruité-sucré de Spock est pure invention de ma part.  
les  _sotik'man-kastiklar_  [vrilles sexuelles] sont mentionnées dans de nombreuses fanfictions

ooo

 **yaoi**  
LE plus beau yaoi que j'ai lu se trouve sur ce site [mimimuffins.com/scantrad.html](http://mimimuffins.com/scantrad.html) Vous pouvez aussi le trouver en tapant archives de mimi yui (et c'est traduit en français !)  
_"Haru wo daiteita"_  , écrit et dessiné par Nitta Youka raconte la rencontre et l'évolution de l'histoire d'Amour entre Iwaki et Kato, tout deux acteurs. L'histoire est belle, toute en délicatesse, les dessins magnifiques. Attention, les lemons sont très-très explicites mais jamais-jamais vulgaire.

ooo


	17. Mekh-fam Yu-mur  [œuf orphelin]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie V  _Kastik'Ek'tra_  [Planète végétale]

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - _Mekh-fam_  ** **_Yu-mur_ ** **  
[œuf orphelin]**

****

**oOo**

Précédemment :  
\- Prenez place dans le lit, Jim. Je dois accomplir ma séance de méditation. Je vous rejoins dès que j'ai fini.  
\- Pas avant vous avoir volé un dernier baiser!  
Pour tout réponse, Spock eut un demi-sourire et se pencha pour embrasser celui qui était devenu son _Sa-t'hyla_  [amant]

**ooo**

L'Enterprise resta une matinée entière en orbite autour de la planète de classe M. Tous les scientifiques de l'équipage furent mis à contribution pour analyser celle-ci sous toutes ses coutures. Composition de l'atmosphère, température, climat, hydrographie, pesanteur, électromagnétisme, taux de radioactivité, rayonnements Ultra Violet A. B. C. et autres, flore et faune... tout fut passé au peigne fin. Jusqu'à la conclusion finale :

\- Avec une marge d'erreur de 3.4673% Résuma Spock, Cette planète ne présente aucun risques, Capitaine. Nous n'avons localisé aucune forme de vie intelligente correspondant aux critères habituels. Les sondes bactériologiques n'ont détecté aucune menace. Quant aux prédateurs, ils sont trop petits pour représenter un danger.

\- J'en conclus, monsieur Spock, que nous allons pouvoir poser pied à terre. Répondit Kirk, qui avait perdu son l'aphasie sélective. Enfin une bonne nouvelle!

(Certains membres du personnel trouvaient dommage ce retour à la normale. Le Capitaine avait une voix incroyablement sexy lorsqu'il parlait en Vulcain. Mais, pour la première fois de sa vie de séducteur, Kirk ne s'était même pas rendu compte de l'effet qu'il avait exercé sur ces femmes. Toute son attention était tournée vers Spock et Ève qui étaient les deux seules personnes au monde qu'il avait envie de séduire en permanence)

\- Affirmatif, Capitaine. Cependant, il serait plus prudent d'amener au moins deux enseignes de sécurité avec nous.

\- Je viens aussi avec vous! Intervint McCoy. Avec votre façon d'attirer à vous les problèmes, ce sera plus prudent!

Ève regarda McCoy avec des yeux ronds d'incompréhension. Mais sur la passerelle, chacun semblait être du même avis que le médecin, même Spock qui ne releva même pas un sourcil. D'ailleurs, Jim ne protesta pas.

\- Oui, moi aussi je serai ravi que vous vous joignez à nous ! Répliqua-t-il avec son grand sourire. Vous serez le bienvenu, comme toujours.

Kirk était ravi de la perspective de cette exploration en territoire non hostile, et il ne le cachait pas. Si son ami McCoy se joignait à eux, c'était encore mieux.

\- Il serait plus prudent de prendre une navette. Conseilla Scotty. Le flux d'énergie étant instable, l'utilisation du téléporteur est dangereuse en ce moment.

\- Nous suivrons vos conseils avisés. Répondit Kirk.

**ooo**

"Capitaine Kirk, journal de bord, Stardate 36709.20. Nous avons découvert un système solaire comportant 12 planètes dont une de classe M. Nous n'avons répertorié aucune présence de vie intelligente, ni de risque de danger. J'ai mis l'Enterprise en orbite autour de cette planète afin d'économiser l'énergie le temps que le lieutenant Scott effectue les réparations. Le téléporteur étant hors service, nous nous rendrons en mission d'exploration sur cette planète à bord des navettes Galileo et Discovery* afin d'emmener avec nous une équipe de scientifique."

**ooo**

La traversée des différentes couches de l'atmosphère* par les deux navettes fut particulièrement mouvementée.

Cela commença pourtant agréablement, lorsqu'ils croisèrent de superbes aurores boréales. Certains passagers, dont Ève, ne purent retenir des  _ooh_  d'admiration.  
Mais la magie fut de courte durée : la thermosphère avait une température particulièrement élevée. Celle-ci aggrava le phénomène d'échauffement de la carlingue de la navette lors de la pénétration dans l'atmosphère de la planète, le véhicule commença à trembler.

Puis la température chuta aussi brutalement qu'elle avait grimpé précédemment, lorsqu'ils atteignirent la mésophère. La navette sillonna à travers les attaques de cristaux de glaces acérés. Le pilonnage de ces morceaux de glace provoqua un bruit de friction grinçante qui résonna dans toute la cabine, comme si la navette traversait une mer de sable.

La stratosphère était quant à elle, balayée par des turbulences extrêmement violentes, secouant le vaisseau dans tous les sens.

Enfin, la troposphère, entièrement composée de nuages gris et opaques, jeta sur les navettes des tempêtes d'eau et des trombes de grêle. A nouveau la cabine fut emplie d'un grondement assourdissant et continu.  
Puis soudain, il y eut un vent plus violent que les autres et tout se calma, le ciel devint clair et lumineux

Aux commandes du Galileo, Kirk et Spock durent donc lutter contre les vents contraires qui menaçaient d'emporter le vaisseau dans des trajectoires aléatoires. L'ordinateur de bord, saturé d'informations contradictoires ne leur fut d'aucune aide. Ils ne cessèrent d'échanger des informations, sans se rendre compte qu'ils parlaient en Vulcain, d'une voix étonnement calme et maîtrisée. Il se dégageait d'eux une totale concentration et coopération.  
Ils naviguèrent à vue, se fiant à instinct de survie de Jim et à la réactivité de raisonnement de Spock, ils purent enfin rétablir l'assiette* dès qu'ils virent l'horizon apparaître.

Ève conserva son calme sans aucun effort. Parce que les deux pilotes étaient  _ses-hommes-à-elle_ , pour lesquels elle éprouvait autant de fierté que d'admiration. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en leurs compétences.

Ce ne fut pas le cas de McCoy, au bord de la panique. Les mains convulsivement agrippées aux poignées de son fauteuil, il regrettait amèrement d'avoir voulu les accompagner dans cette expédition suicide. Plus prudent de prendre la navette! La  _bonne_  blague ! Il allait dire à Scotty sa façon de penser à propos de ce vol "sécurisé" ! Parce que, bon sang de saloperie de sort, ces vols en navette étaient encore pires que ces foutus téléporteurs !

Le reste des passagers, ballottés dans tous les sens au rythme aléatoires des coups de vents, n'en menait pas large non plus. Et ils palissaient davantage à chaque nouvelle secousse.

Les pilotes parvinrent à maintenir la trajectoire et garder le cap. Derrière eux, le Discovery les suivait de près, imitant à chaque fois que possible leur trajectoire de vol. Ils posèrent finalement les navette sans encombre, et en douceur, à l'endroit prévu : à coté d'un large pic rocheux percé d'une grotte ou les senseurs avaient détecté des traces de dilithium, dans une grande clairière au bord d'une vaste et profonde forêt.

Ils descendirent des navettes avec prudence. L'air était chaud, mais agréable à respirer, il y avait paradoxalement peu de vent. Étrangement, il n'y avait plus aucune trace dans le ciel des nuages qu'ils avaient traversés. Ils firent quelques pas dans l'herbe tiède, humide et haute. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Quel soulagement de ne pas rencontrer de mur quelque soit l'endroit où leurs yeux se posaient.

Ève et Spock descendirent à leur tour. Ève fut irrésistiblement attirée par la forêt qui s'étendait derrière le vaisseau. Elle contourna le Galileo et s'arrêta brusquement :  
\- Oh! Le pied de la navette a détruit un nid! Déplora-t-elle avec tristesse

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et constata les dégâts.

\- Il est vraiment regrettable de gâcher ainsi des vies. Estima Spock en scientifique respectueux de toutes les formes de vie

-  _La'! Glanda'uh. Vesht-pu-korsau nash-yu-mur !_  [Là, regardez, cet œuf a été épargné !]

Ève s'en empara aussitôt. Elle sortit un mouchoir en papier de sa sacoche et l'essuya avec des gestes délicats. C'était un œuf parfaitement sphérique, de couleur verte nacrée, qui faisait à peu près 3 centimètres de diamètre. Il était tout chaud dans sa main.  
Elle ne prêta pas attention aux immenses Papillons aux ailes vert-citron striées de noir qui tournait en large cercles autour d'elle, ni aux grandes Fourmis couleur de jade qui s'étaient assemblées dans les branches des arbres alentours.

-  _Nah-tor dular do nam-tor pi'tenkan va'ashiv rish-tor ha?_ [Vous pensez que l'embryon est encore en vie ?] Demanda Ève, l'espoir faisant vibrer sa voix

Elle le tenait dans le creux de sa paume avec délicatesse, comme un trésor fragile. Sa main émettait une douce lumière qui entourait l'œuf, comme pour le protéger. Un Papillon se posa sur son épaule, frôla la joue de Ève de ses antennes, et ses semblables cessèrent de s'agiter. D'un geste lent et doux pour ne pas le blesser, Spock repoussa l'insecte de l'épaule de son épouse. Il se posa sur le nid.  
Spock ne fit aucune remarque vis à vis de cette compassion qu'il trouvait quelque peu excessive, car ainsi était faite son Épouse, et il l'aiderait autant que cela lui serait possible. Il s'accroupit à coté de Ève et posa doucement deux doigt sur l'œuf.

\- Je ne saurai le dire. Cependant, en prenant en compte sa température, autour de 35.69 degré, il...

La navette avait été posée au pied de la forêt. De vertes lianes se balançaient négligemment dans le vent. L'une d'elle effleura le visage de Ève qui émit une vive lumière à l'endroit où elle toucha sa joue. Ève ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Spock fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

\- Un problème ? Demanda Ève qui avait aussitôt sentit sa défiance

\- Rien de bien concret. Répondit Spock, tous ses sens en alerte.

Il se leva. Il prit la liane dans la main. Il sembla réfléchir longuement. Il parla d'une voix distante :  
-  _Kash-ral nash-veh... naman kloshai'es... hi nam-tor ish-veh irak..._  
[Je perçois... une entité psychique... mais c'est assez lointain...]

\- ... _rigath-fam ?_ [Malveillante ?]. S'enquit Ève avec une légère inquiétude, en posa sa seconde main sur l'œuf en un geste protecteur  
Le Papillon était revenu, et s'était posé dans ses cheveux avec nonchalance.

-  _...Rai... ko-qlar'hy..._ [non... interrogative...]

\- Normal, elle doit se demander qui nous sommes et pourquoi nous sommes là. En plus, nous avons détruit ce nid! Mais elle a dû percevoir votre esprit comme vous le sien, elle a dû déjà comprendre que nous ne sommes pas méchants!

-  _Vi'kla-min_  [en effet]. Nous avons établi un embryon de communication non verbale. Répondit Spock en contemplant le bijou vivant sur la chevelure de son Épouse.  
Il se demanda si cette entité n'entretenait pas un lien psychique avec ce lépidoptère. Mais en l'absence de toute preuve, il garda sa théorie pour lui.

Kirk les avait rejoint. Spock avait gardé la liane dans la main, le regard perdu au loin. Kirk avait entendu la fin de leur conversation.

\- ...  _naman kloshai'es_  [une entité psychique] ? Répéta Jim, intéressé. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucune présence intelligente sur cette planète.

\- Il s'agit d'une intelligence différente de toutes celles que nous avons rencontrées. Expliqua Spock. Elle... circule le long de ces lianes. Il n'y a aucune agressivité en elle.

\- Si elle n'est pas malintentionnée, il n'y a rien à craindre. Répondit Ève.  _Glanta'uh ! Nam-tor ish-veh va'ashiv rish-tor!_ [Regardez, il est encore en vie]. Je suis sûre qu'il va donner naissance à un bel oiseau vert !

Jim s'agenouilla à coté d'elle.

\- Les œufs amniotiques* des vertébrés tétrapodes ailés* sont en général de forme plus ovoïde. Précisa Spock, qui n'avait pas lâché la liane

\- Dans ce cas, ce sera peut-être un petit "vertébré- _lezarius_ - _quadrupèdus_ " vert ! Plaisanta Ève

Jim éclata de rire. Spock haussa un demi-sourcil : irrationnellement, il appréciait la malice de son épouse. Il s'accroupit à son tour. Il prit le dos de la main de Ève dans sa paume, comme pour mieux regarder cet œuf surprenant.

\- Si vous escomptez faire éclore cet œuf. Reprit Spock impassiblement amusé. Il faudra probablement le maintenir à une chaleur constante proche des 37 degrés. Comment comptez-vous procéder?

Ève regarda autour d'eux.  
\- Je sais ! Nous avons tous des bandages dans nos sacoches. Je vais en utiliser un. Je vais faire un nœud lâche pour y mettre l'œuf et je le porterai autour du cou, sous ma tunique.

\- Sous votre tunique ? Murmura Jim avec un sourire à la fois gourmand et coquin. Mmm...  _Dungi-aitlu nash-veh shetau yu-mur !_  [J'aimerai bien devenir un œuf...]

Ève rougit et Spock leva à nouveau un demi sourcil

-  _Ri dular Spock ha ?_  [Pas vous Spock ?] Renchérit Kirk malicieusement

-...  _Nam-tor zhit-lar t'dular nahyan-fam_  ! [vos propos sont irrationnels]. Se contenta de répondre le Vulcain avec un presque-sourire. (ces Humains mâles et leur libido toujours en éveil...)

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Ève pour mettre son projet à exécution. Elle posa l'œuf tout tiède dans la main de Jim, qui ne protesta pas. Spock procéda à une analyse minutieuse de l'œuf avec son tricorder.

\- Cet œuf ne présente aucun danger. Son potentiel hydrogène* est de 6.5978, et il n'est porteur d'aucun élément pathogène pour les Humanoïdes.

\- C'est quoi un potentiel hydrogène?

\- C'est le PH. Expliqua Jim. S'il avait été acide ou basique cela aurait pu vous abîmer la peau. Le PH de cet œuf est neutre, donc sans danger.

Elle passa le bandage autour de son cou, mit l'œuf dans le sac, et le glissa dans son corsage. Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent les scientifiques qui s'émerveillaient de leurs découvertes.

Il y avait dans cette prairie une grande variété de plantes et d'animaux. Le botaniste, la zoologue et l'entomologiste étaient aux anges.

McCoy procédait à divers prélèvements bactériologiques avec son assistante Miss Chapel. Très absorbé par son occupation, il ne remarqua pas ce que faisait le trio.

Kirk partit explorer la grotte avec le géologue et le bras droit de Scotty. Ils eurent l'excellente surprise de trouver plus que de simples traces de dilithium...

Il avait été décidé de camper sur place pour économiser l'énergie. De toute façon, après cette traversée si mouvementée de l'atmosphère, nul n'avait envie de rempiler tout de suite dans l'autre sens. Les tentes climatisées à énergie solaire furent rapidement montées. L'après midi passa rapidement. Toute l'équipe d'exploration fut ravie de se retrouver autour du feu de camp artificiel, pour partager ses découvertes.

\- J'ai découvert un grand nombre de plantes et de fruits comestibles ! S'enthousiasma le docteur Atkins le botaniste. Nous pourrons en ramener à bord pour faire une réserve de nourriture  
Il déposa devant eux une large feuilles tressée, remplis de fruits multicolores et très appétissants, qui se révélèrent délicieux.

\- J'ai observé quelques mammifères de petite taille, semblable à des Murinés ! Compléta la doctoresse Yamagashi la zoologue-éthologue. Ainsi que des traces de pattes semblable à celles de Félidés de petite taille!

\- Des  _muri_ -quoi ? Demanda Ève avec intérêt  
Depuis qu'elle était avec Spock et Jim, elle n'éprouvait plus aucune honte à poser des questions quand elle ignorait une chose. Le gentil sourire de la zoologue lui donna raison.

\- Comme des petits mulots ou souris. Expliqua Miss Yamagashi. Avez-vous peur de ces rongeurs, Miss Spock?

\- Non, je trouve qu'ils sont très mignons avec leurs petits yeux malicieux!

Le sourire de Miss Yamagashi se fit encore plus chaleureux

\- La vie Arthropodéïque ressemble énormément à ce que l'on pouvait trouver sur la planète Terre au dix-neuvième siècle! S'émerveilla la doctoresse Alexa l'entomologiste.

Face au regard rempli d'incompréhension de Ève, elle ajouta, elle aussi avec un aimable sourire:  
\- Principalement des Insectoïdes, des Scolopendres et des Arachnoïdes

Ève tiqua à peine. Elle n'aimait guère les Scolopendres.

\- Des Scolopendres... Vous voulez dire des Milles pattes?... et des Araignées? Demanda Miss Chapel avec dégoût

\- Oui, mais ils semblent tout à fait inoffensifs. Tenta de la rassurer Alexa. Et il y a aussi ces magnifique Papillons verts pomme!

Lesquels voletaient paresseusement autour d'eux

\- Miss Chapel et moi avons répertorié une grande diversité bactériologique, mais sans danger pour nous. Intervint McCoy.

Kirk attendit que chacun ait fait part de ses découvertes pour annoncer la meilleure nouvelle de la journée :  
\- Monsieur Para'h a détecté du dilithium dans la grotte !

Cette dernière nouvelle fut accueillie par des hourras d'approbation, sauf Spock qui manifesta son approbation par le haussement d'un sourcil.

\- Il y en a peu. Précisa le géologue. Mais en creusant la roche, nous devrions en retrouver suffisamment pour reconstituer un cristal.

\- Grace à cela, avec monsieur Scotty et notre équipe, nous pourrons remettre les moteurs à neuf ! Se rejouit Mr Davis, le bras droit de Scotty

\- Donc, demain, nous serons tous des mineurs. Décida Kirk. Plus vite nous récolterons la quantité nécessaire, et plus vite Scotty pourra nous remettre l'Enterprise à neuf !

Les verres furent rempli et chacun le leva pour porter un toast, juste avec de l'eau, pour le plaisir fêter cette excellente nouvelle :

\- Au dilithium !

Les portions du repas furent distribuée.

\- Qu'avez-vous autour du cou ? Remarqua McCoy.

Ève sortit le petit sac-nid de son corsage avec délicatesse.

\- Un rescapé. Dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

McCoy fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Le regard sévère de Spock stoppa net sa tirade sur  _"les dangers de recueillir des œufs quand on ne savait pas ce que c'est"_. Bon sang, ce Vulcain était d'un possessif ! Le docteur se contenta de promener son médicorder sur l'œuf. Tout comme Spock précédemment, il ne détecta aucun élément pathogène

\- Alors, Docteur. Railla Kirk. Son bébé est-il en bonne santé ? Aura-t-il besoin d'un hypospray de fortifiant?

Ève ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire face à l'expression du docteur

\- Très drôle, vraiment. Ronchonna McCoy malgré son amusement

**ooo**

Des tentes furent montée, chacune pouvait abriter de trois à quatre personnes. McCoy fut extrêmement étonné en voyant Kirk entrer dans celle de Spock et Ève. Sa curiosité fut la plus forte et il voulut aller taquiner la jalousie du Vulcain. Mais alors qu'il écartait le voile de l'entrée, ils constata que Jim parlait encore en Vulcain, et que Spock lui répondait d'une voix neutre mais... douce ?! Il savait à quel point tous deux étaient amis, mais là... Il s'empressa de refermer la porte de toile et les laissa à leur intimité, mal à l'aise. Mais il se promit de demander à Jim des explications dès leur retour à bord de l'Enterprise.

À l'abri de la tente, aucun des trois  _T'hylara_  n'avaient remarqué la brève intrusion de McCoy.

\- Ce serait vraiment de l'ordre du miracle si nous réunissons suffisamment de dilithium pour remplacer celui du vaisseau. Avoua Jim en soupirant. Mais si par malheur nous échouons, nous pourrons au moins fonder une colonie sur cette planète qui a l'air vraiment accueillante. Et l'équipage sera sauf. Mais je ferai tout pour que nous y parvenions à partir d'ici...

Spock reconnaissait bien là la ténacité de celui qui était désormais son  _Sa-thy'la_ : Jim n'abandonnait jamais

\- Quel est le pourcentage des cristaux de dilithium dans la roche? Demanda Spock.

Jim lui tendit son tricorder. Spock en analysa les données :  
-  _Dungi-nam-tor ish-veh wu, hi ri tor-yehat-fam, Jim_  [Ce sera long, mais pas impossible, Jim]. N'oubliez pas que l'Enterprise dispose encore de 61 jours d'autonomie.

\- Nous seront tous des orpailleurs ! Intervint Ève. Enfin des dilithiumpailleurs ! Je sais que je ne suis pas bien forte comparé à vous, mais...  _aitlu nash-veh gol-tor_  [je veux aider.]

\- Et comment va votre  _bébé_  ? Demanda Jim, comme revigoré par cette proposition.

-  _Ri fai-tor nash-veh_  [Je ne sais pas]. C'est étrange, il dégage comme... une présence très douce...

Jim posa son bras autour de son épaule, et se pencha sur Ève pour l'attirer à lui. Elle ne lui opposa aucune résistance, et se blottit tout contre lui, sous le regard approbateur de Spock

-  _Lau nash-veh ?_ [Puis-je ?]

Pour toute réponse, Ève tourna son visage vers lui et abandonna ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle tendit ses doigts, et ils rejoignirent eux de Spock. Ils s'allongèrent et passèrent une partie de leur soirée à échanger des baisers Humains et des  _ozh'esta_  tous les trois, serrés les uns contre les autres, en faisant attention à ne pas briser l'œuf. Leurs esprits se frôlaient tendrement.  
La tente n'était peu insonorisée, leurs pudeurs respectives leur interdisaient de s'accorder plus que cette chaste étreinte.

**ooo**

Le second jour sur cette planète fut consacré au minage du dilithium. Le travail dans la grotte se révéla difficile et fatiguant.  
Chacun mit la main à la tache sans rechigner, même les deux enseignes de sécurité, les frères Smith, qui voulurent miner et monter la garde à tour de rôle. Bien sûr, McCoy ronchonnait qu'il était médecin, bon sang, pas mineur, mais il travaillait avec autant d'acharnement que les autres.

Il y avait peu de dilithium, aussi, il fallait rompre la roche avec force et délicatesse, puis la trier avec minutie pour ne pas perdre le moindre fragment de cristal. Ève fut chargée avec Monsieur Para'h et Miss Chapel de faire ce tri entre les minerais.

A la fin de la journée, ils avaient tous les mains abîmées, mais ils étaient contents : ils avaient récolté 13,26 % du dilithium dont ils avaient besoin, c'était bien plus qu'ils ne l'avaient espéré. À l'autre bout du communicateur, ils eurent l'impression que Scotty allait leur faire une crise cardiaque tant il était ravi.  
Miss Chapel soigna les blessures des mineurs avec sa gentillesse habituelle. Miss Alexa, Miss Yamagashi, Ève et elle avaient eu droit aux seuls gants dont ils disposaient, et ne souffraient d'aucune écorchures. À nouveau, ils portèrent un toast.

**ooo**

Le troisième jour, alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner au doux soleil du matin, une quinzaine de Papillon virent voleter autour d'eux en un ballet féerique

\- Ces Lépidoptères sont de plus en plus nombreux. Constata Spock, impassible mais intrigué par ce phénomène

Ève eut un sursaut :  
\- L'œuf ! Il a bougé !

Elle le retira de son sac-nid et le mit dans sa paume. Elle contrôlait beaucoup mieux ses flux lumineux depuis la régénération du cristal de dilithium, cependant l'émotion qu'elle ressentit lui fit émettre une douce lumière au creux de sa main, comme une aura protectrice autour de l'œuf.  
Spock et Jim s'assirent de part et d'autre d'elle, se penchèrent pour contempler l'événement et à nouveau McCoy fut étonné par la proximité qui existait entre ces trois-là, et l'absence de jalousie de la part du Vulcain pourtant possessif. Et ce d'autant plus que les épaules de Ève étaient vraiment tout contre celles de Spock, et de celles de Jim. Le Vulcain détestait les contacts physique, mais Ève et Jim semblaient faire exception à cette règle  
D'une main empressée, elle sortit son pad qu'elle trimbalait partout dans une sacoche et le tendit à Jim. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle le lui demande pour s'en saisit et commencer à filmer

L'œuf bougea à nouveau dans sa paume, sa coquille se fendit.  
Ève en écarta les bord avec délicatesse et donna naissance... à une Chenille humide et dodue. Elle mesurait à environ 4 centimètres et était à peine plus épaisse qu'un petit doigt

Elle avait une toute petite tête ronde vert foncée mais de grands yeux olive en amande étrangement expressifs, deux minuscules antennes plumeuses, six petites pattes au niveau du thorax. Son thorax, et son abdomen long et souple, étaient revêtus d'un fine mais épaisse fourrure vert pâle... La bestiole leva sa petite tête vers le visage d'Ève en bougeant ses antennes doucement, comme une interrogation.

\- Hey! Bonjour, toi. Dit-elle attendrie, pas dégoûtée le moins du monde.

\- Il a une drôle d'allure, votre oisillon. S'amusa Kirk. À moins que ce soit une espèce d'oiseau mutant ?

\- Jim ! Protesta Ève en riant doucement

La doctoresse Alexa vint observer le nouveau-né de plus près.

\- S'il n'y avait pas cette fourrure et cette taille, je dirai que cela ressemble à une larve d'un Scarabéideae.

\- Un Scarabée ? Demanda Ève. Cela se nourrit de quoi ?

\- En général, de bois et de végétaux morts. Répondit l'entomologiste

\- Il semblerait que cela soit de même pour cette espèce : le nid était composé de ces éléments. Se souvint Spock. Il devrait y en avoir suffisamment pour alimenter une Larve, au moins pendant quelques jours.

Celle-ci se mit à manger goulûment sa coquille.

\- On ne peut pas la laisser toute seule dans les restes du nid! S'indigna Ève. Elle est fragile et sans défense !

\- Il suffira de remplir une grande boite avec ce qu'il en reste, en évitant les œufs écrasés. Proposa Kirk.

\- Très bonne idée, Capitaine. Approuva Miss Alexa. Cela nous permettra de suivre l'évolution de cet Insectoïde.

Du bout du doigt, Ève caressa la tête de la Chenille qui, étonnement, sembla apprécier.

\- Il faut que je prélève quelques-uns de ses poils. Intervint McCoy. Afin de vérifier qu'ils sont inoffensifs.

Ève, Kirk et Spock levèrent brusquement le tête vers lui. Le regard de Spock était clairement une mise en garde qui semblait dire:  _"pas touche au petit protégé de mon épouse!"_

\- Bon sang, les nouveaux parents, pas la peine de paniquer! Railla le médecin. Je ne lui ferai aucun mal à  _votre_  bébé!

Jim éclata de rire, Spock se contenta de hausser un sourcil et Ève devint toute rouge. Jim qui n'avait pas lâché le pad stoppa l'enregistrement et le rendit à Ève. McCoy dégaina son tricorder et après une analyse approfondie décréta que cette Chenille ne présentait aucun risque sanitaire.

**ooo**

Les travaux de minage reprirent. Aussi éprouvants que la veille. Ève posa à coté d'elle la boite avec le berceau de feuille et de copeaux de bois. La Chenille était affamée et grossissait à vue d'œil. Régulièrement, elle sortait du tas de verdures, et Ève lui caressait la tète avec une infinie tendresse. Parfois, c'était un Papillon qui venait rendre lui rendre visite et l'effleurer de ses antennes.  
Spock remarqua que son Épouse s'attachait affectivement de plus en plus à cet Insectoïde. Même Miss Chapel la trouvait mignonne. Cela l'étonna un peu. Il avait lu que les femelles Humaines appréciaient en général peu les Insectes, et encore moins à l'état larvaire. Mais Spock savait aussi qu'une moyenne n'était jamais représentative de tous les aspects d'un groupe de population. Il chercha dans sa mémoire encyclopédique un article du règlement de Starfleet au sujet des Insectoïdes apprivoisés et n'en trouva aucun. Si ce n'était pas interdit, le Capitaine allait pouvoir autoriser l'introduction de cet animal à bord. La seule inconnue restait ce qu'allait réellement devenir cet animal dans sa forme finale. Il ne pouvait se permettre de faire monter à bord un animal potentiellement agressif ou toxique. Pas même dans une cage.

Lors de leur pause, alors qu'ils buvaient un café, Ève encouragea Kirk et Spock à caresser eux aussi la Chenille :  
\- Elle est douce comme un chaton! Leur assura-t-elle

\- C'est totalement irrationnel. Protesta Spock calmement. Ce n'est qu'une Larve d'Insectoïde ! Je doute qu'un Insectoïde puisse apprécier ce genre de contact

\- Je l'ai caressée à plusieurs reprise, et je vous promets qu'elle aime les câlins ! Insista Ève parfaitement convaincue de ce qu'elle affirmait

Kirk fut le premier à céder. Autant pour faire plaisir à Ève que par curiosité:  
\- C'est vraiment étrange. Avoua-t-il, amusé. Je n'aurai jamais pensé caresser un jour une Chenille de  _on-ne-sait-quoi.._. En effet, c'est doux comme de la soie

A son tour, Spock abdiqua, par pur intérêt expérimental bien sûr. Et surtout pas parce que son Épouse posait sur lui ces  _nash-ashayam-bezhun_  [adorables-yeux-là] qui avaient la  _fascinante_  tendance à fissurer tendrement certaines de ses barrières mentales.

\- Cet animal semble doté d'une intelligence étonnante pour un Insectoïde juvénile. Constata Spock dignement, en scientifique.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous avez fait une fusion mentale avec cette chose ? S'étonna McCoy autant pour le taquiner que par curiosité

\- Non, Docteur, vous savez bien que c'est impossible avec un être aussi petit et immature. Répondit Spock faussement impassible.

Il le regarda avec, sous son masque Vulcain, ce petit air de " _voyons, Docteur, tout le monde sait cela!"_  que McCoy perçut très bien. Il se cabra :  
\- Vraiment, non, Spock, je ne le sais pas. Grommela-t-il.  _Vous_ , les Vulcains, vous savez faire tant de trucs tellement incompréhensibles!

\- Vos propos sont irrationnels, Docteur. Répliqua le Vulcain, imperturbable. Cependant, cet animal émet des affects si clairement perceptibles, qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'avoir recours à une fusion mentale. Il s'avère que ces affects pourrait être qualifiés d'ébauches de sentiments. Ordinairement, les Insectoïde sont certes doués de nombreuses formes d'intelligences, mais n'ont pas de capacité à éprouver des sentiments. C'est tout à fait fascinant!

A son tour, le docteur se laissa titiller par la curiosité et toucha l'animal. Il fut surpris par la douceur moelleuse du contact et la tendre chaleur qui se dégageait de sa fourrure. Quand Ève reposa ses doigts à coté de la Chenille, on la vit distinctement se tendre pour recevoir une caresse, et visiblement l'apprécier.

\- Il va falloir que je te donne un prénom, ma Petite Puce. Dit Ève en souriant. Tu es une fille ou un garçon ?

Spock haussa un demi-sourcil :  
\- Mon épouse, Intervint-il. Comment voulez-vous que cette Chenille puisse vous répondre ?

\- Alors je vais te trouver un prénom unisexe ! Poursuivit Ève en riant. Je sais ! _Lash'a_

-  _'Gemme-précieuse'_  ? Traduisit Jim en souriant

\- Oui, je crois que ce nom va lui aller comme un gant! Expliqua Ève. Miss Alexa nous a dit qu'elle deviendra un Scarabée. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, ils ont tous de beaux élytres brillants. Et il semble que Lash'a apprécie son nom. N'est-ce pas, Lash'a _?_

Lash'a grimpa sur ses doigts, et frotta sa petite tête contre sa paume.

\- Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse être, il semblerait que vous ayez raison... Avoua Spock. Fascinant !

McCoy leva les yeux au ciel, Spock avait prononcé ce fichu mot deux fois en moins de dix minutes !

**ooo**

**à suivre  
** La journée s'acheva comme celle de la veille. Cette fois encore, la récolte avait été satisfaisante, et les mineurs avaient mal aux mains, aux bras, aux épaules, étaient épuisés, courbaturés, mais ravis. Ils ne veillèrent pas et, après de rapides ablutions dans la tente équipée des douches ioniques, chacun regagna sa tente au coucher du soleil.

**ooo**

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas chenillophobe ou bestiollophobe !   
Lash'a n'est-elle pas la plus mignonne des Chenilles ? :3

* * *

 *** le coin navette spatiale**  
l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701 dispose de 2 navettes mais seule une est mentionnée dans les épisodes  
\- le Galileo apparaît, entre autre, dans la saison 1 épisode 16 (le Galilée ne répond plus / The Galileo Seven )   
\- J'ai donné comme nom le Discovery au second, en référence au vaisseau d'exploration de "2001 Odyssée de l'espace" de Kubrick

**ooo**

*** le coin météorologie ou**   **"ya des vents dans l'atmosphère"**  :  
j'ai fait pas mal de recherches pour ne pas dire de sottises sur les différentes couches d'une atmosphère terrestre, donc, normalement, tout est vraisemblable, à part le beau temps qui arrive en un petit coup de vent.

       

 **le coin aéronautique :  
** l'assiette volante , avec aeroskytech(point)com, : cette assiette-là est " _l'angle que fait l'axe longitudinal de l'aéronef avec l'horizontale. La tenue d'assiette est l'action du pilote pour maintenir une assiette constante, via la commande de profondeur (à inclinaison nulle) et/ou les ailerons (à forte inclinaison)"._

**ooo**

***le coin bestioles et sciences naturelle,** _  
avec Spock le scientifique (et Wikipédia) :_ **œuf amniotique :** _en zoologie, un œuf entouré d'une coquille, contenant un jaune (vitellus) et un blanc (albumine), pondu par les oiseaux, les reptiles ou les monotrèmes (genre Ornithorynque).  
Les oiseaux (ou classe des Aves) sont des _ **vertébrés tétrapodes ailés** _._

**_ooo_ **

*** le coin chimie: le Potentiel Hydrogène**

<https://www.gralon.net/articles/materiel-et-consommables/materiels-industriels/article-le-ph---definition-et-mesure-1850.htm>  
"Le potentiel hydrogène, plus connu sous le nom de "pH" permet de mesurer l'acidité ou la basicité d'une solution. Le pH de l'eau pure à 25°C, qui est égal à 7, a été choisi comme valeur de référence d'un milieu neutre...  
Le pH, qui est l'abréviation de potentiel hydrogène, est un paramètre servant à définir si un milieu est acide ou basique.  
Ce terme a été utilisé pour la Première fois en 1909 par le chimiste danois Søren Peder Lauritz Sørensen, alors qu'il travaillait sur les ions hydrogènes.  
Le pH 7, aussi appelé "pH neutre", caractérise un milieu neutre (ni acide ni basique). Il correspond au potentiel hydrogène de l'eau pure à 25°C.  
Les solutions dont le PH est inférieur à 7 sont acides.  
Celles dont le PH est supérieur à 7 sont basiques."

_Vous trouverez un tableau avec des exemples de PH sur ce cite  
<http://villemin.gerard.free.fr/aScience/Chimie/PotenH.htm>_

__

 


	18. Chapter 18

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie V  _Kastik'Ek'tra_  [Planète végétale]

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 -** **_Lash'a_ ** **[Pierre précieuse]**

****

**oOo**

Précédemment  
\- ... il semble que Lash'a apprécie son nom. N'est-ce pas, Lash'a _?_  
Lash'a grimpa sur ses doigts, et frotta sa petite tête contre sa paume.  
\- Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse être, il semblerait que vous ayez raison... Avoua Spock. Fascinant !  
McCoy leva les yeux au ciel, Spock avait prononcé ce fichu mot deux fois en moins de dix minutes !

**ooo**

La journée s'acheva comme celle de la veille. Cette fois encore, la récolte avait été satisfaisante. Les mineurs amateurs avaient mal aux mains, aux bras, aux épaules, au dos, ils étaient épuisés, courbaturés, mais ravis du résultat de leur labeur. Ils ne veillèrent pas et, après de rapides ablutions dans la tente équipée des douches ioniques à énergie solaire, chacun regagna sa tente au coucher du soleil.

Jim déposa la grande boite dans un coin de la tente, avec précaution. Ève regarda Lash'a se rouler en boule, après s'être fait un petit nid de feuilles confortable, avec des petits gestes un peu maladroits, comme un chaton terrien.

-  _Mauauaut petakov!_ [Troooop mignon!] Murmura-t-elle, le regard scintillant de tendresse.  
Elle ne put se retenir, en un geste dont elle avait conscience de la puérilité, de couvrir Lash'a d'une feuille souple, comme d'une couverture. Lash'a gigota doucement, visiblement satisfait, à la recherche de la position la plus confortable, puis ne bougea plus

-  _Ashaya-yehat !_  [Adorable !] Confirma Jim, mais dont les yeux étaient posés sur Ève

-  _Sem-rik_ [Fascinant !] Répéta Spock en contemplant la scène. Je n'avais jamais rien rencontré de semblable.  
Tout comme il n'avait jamais rien observé qui insuffle en lui autant de cette émotion irrationnelle que son moi Humain nommait attendrissement.

-  _Va-tar'uh n'va'ashiv ish-veh_  [Redis-le encore !] Susurra Ève avec malice en s'approchant de lui, les yeux brillants

Bien que surprit par cette demande, Spock obtempéra et ne vit pas le "piège":  
-  _Sem_...mmm

Des lèvres si douces se posèrent sur les siennes, tandis que résonnait le rire attendri de Jim. Spock ne résista pas et partagea le baiser. Comme il était irrationnellement agréable d'avoir la parole coupée de cette façon! Jim les enlaça tous les deux, puis s'empara à son tour de la bouche de Spock.

Jamais... jamais aucun d'eux n'avait jamais été amoureux à ce point.

Pas même Jim malgré ses nombreuses conquêtes.  
Il était souvent tombé amoureux, ou bien avait-il cru l'être? (en privé, Bones l'avait parfois traité de joli-cœur ou de Casanova, avec un soupçon de réprobation blasée) À présent, Jim se demandait s'il avait jamais  _vraiment aimé_ , et comment il se faisait que son cœur n'ait pas encore explosé tant ce qu'il ressentait pour ses  _T'hylara_  était intense, profond et passionné. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il soit possible d'aimer  _autant_.  
Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis 4 jours à peine et pourtant... et déjà, il éprouvait le désir profond de passer sa vie entière à leurs cotés... Il voulait découvrir des mondes avec eux, retrouver leur univers avec eux et, un jour, avoir des enfants avec eux, puis vieillir doucement avec eux...

Spock se refusait à nommer  _"Ashaya"_  [amour] cet attachement si profond.  
Un Vulcain n'est pas amoureux: un Vulcain éprouve de l'attachement et l'Amour est une émotion Humaine.  
Jim et Ève étaient des Être Nobles, intelligents, porteurs de hautes qualités morales: ils étaient dignes d'être les _T'hylara_ et les  _Adunlar_  [(les) époux] d'un Vulcain. Cet attachement puissant qui le liait à eux était par conséquent  _simplement_   _logique_.  
Bien que énergiquement rationalisés, et contenus autant que possible, ses sentiments n'en étaient pas moins extrêmement violents et possessifs. De plus en plus exclusifs même, au point de l'obliger à rallonger ses séances de méditation quotidienne afin gérer cet excès d'affects inacceptables.  
En fait, même s'il le niait, nul être avant eux n'avait su éveiller son cœur. (Bien sûr, il  _aimait_  ses Parents, et surtout sa Douce Mère Humaine, mais là aussi, il était  _logique_  qu'un Vulcain éprouve Attachement et Respect envers ses Géniteurs.)

Ève avait toujours eu une soif éperdue d'amour.  
Elle se rendait compte à quel point cet amour à sens unique, qu'elle avait eu adolescente, faisait bien pâle figure par rapport à ce qu'elle éprouvait pour ses deux Hommes. Elle n'avait jamais partagé de tels sentiments avec personne avant eux, des sentiments réciproques.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait  _vraiment_ aimée, respectée, écoutée... pour la première fois de sa vie, sa présence était désirée, appréciée...  
Elle éprouvait pour ses  _deux-hommes-à-elle_  si intelligents, si forts, si beaux, ses _Sa-t'hylara_ [amants] un amour absolu et leur faisait une confiance aveugle.

Tout ces sentiments leur étaient  _tombé dessus_  de façon si brutale et si irrépressible.  
Se découvrir aussi épris de deux personne en même temps leur avait été déstabilisant au début, eux qui n'avait jamais ressenti des sentiments aussi puissants.

Et cette absence totale de jalousie entre eux, chacun se réjouissant du bonheur des deux autres...

Et ce désir absolu de communion et en même temps ce respect total de chaque individualité...  
Et se sentir être chéri par ces deux êtres les plus précieux au monde...  
Tous ce bonheur avait quelque chose de grisant qui leur remplissait le cœur et l'âme.

Et ils se désiraient tellement.  
Ils voulaient s'aimer charnellement, se partager. Même le simple fait d'imaginer les deux Êtres Aimés en train de s'enlacer leur procuraient un plaisir et un désir puissants... mais ils attendraient d'être de retour dans leurs quartiers...

et leurs lèvres ne se laissaient pas de s'unir...

**ooo**

Le quatrième jour, ils reprirent les travaux d'exploitation du gisement. Ils avaient acquis des gestes précis et efficaces, améliorant le rendement. Cette activité était épuisante, mais l'espoir était un motivateur puissant, aussi l'ambiance était-elle détendue. Les pauses n'en était pas moins accueillies avec soulagement.

Lash'a était de plus en plus dodue, elle avait doublé en volume depuis sa sorti de l'œuf et continuait à manger avec une belle énergie. Sa démarche devenait pataude. Étrangement, elle ne subissait aucune mue, sa peau s'adaptait parfaitement à sa croissance, ce que Spock trouvait... fascinant

Lors du souper, Ève remarqua cependant un net ralentissement de la mobilité de la Chenille. Elle ne mangeait plus. Un peu inquiète, elle lui tendit la main. Lash'a grimpa lentement dans sa paume, comme si elle éprouvait des difficultés à se mouvoir. Elle était brûlante. Elle se roulait en boule, se tordait sur elle-même, comme si elle voulait condenser son corps. Ève paniqua aussitôt :  
\- Miss Alexa, Docteur McCoy. Lash'a se sent mal !

\- Je suis docteur, mon Petit, pas vétérinaire! Protesta McCoy

Pourtant, il se leva pourtant précipitamment dans l'espoir de pouvoir tout de même lui apporter son secours. L'entomologiste se hâta elle aussi de la rejoindre. Tous deux se penchèrent et observèrent Lash'a.

\- Rassurez-vous, elle n'est pas malade. Expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Vraiment ? Lash'a est brûlante de fièvre!

\- Je pense qu'elle est déjà en train de se préparer à devenir une nymphe. Donnez-lui de quoi se faire une chrysalide, sa réaction nous permettra de vérifier cette hypothèse.

Ève choisit les plus belles et grandes feuilles et les posa à coté de la Chenille. Lash'a les tailla rapidement avec ses mini-mandibules. Elle les colla ensemble autour d'elle à l'aide d'une soie vert pâle, jusqu'à disparaître dans le cocon ovoïde d'à peine 7 centimètres pour 4 de diamètres

McCoy rengaina son médicorder en souriant à son tour:  
\- Vous voyez que votre  _bébé_  va bien.

\- Je suis rassurée ! Soupira Ève. Merci à tous les deux!

\- Contredisez-moi si je me trompe, Miss Alexa, Remarqua Spock. Certaines de ces espèces de Scarabaeidae ne sont-elles censées conserver leur état larvaire pendant au moins trois années terrestres ?

\- En effet!

\- Fascinant !

McCoy leva (encore) les yeux au ciel. Depuis que cet œuf avait éclos, Spock répétait ce mot avec régularité ... Le docteur avait même finit par apprendre le sens du mot  _sem-rik._ Jim avait remarqué ce manège, le " _fascinant"_ ou _"sem'rik"_  de Spock provoquant immanquablement un lever d'yeux chez Bones, et il avait de plus en plus mal à se retenir d'en rire. Et il n'était vraisemblablement pas le seul, à en juger par le regard nettement amusé de certains membres de l'équipe d'exploration. Il se demandait même si Spock ne le faisait pas exprès afin de titiller le Doc.

\- La nymphe a-t-elle aussi besoin d'une chaleur constante ? Demanda Ève.

\- Une température constante est conseillée, en effet. Répondit Miss Alexa. Cette phase est censée durer une année

\- Si on prend en compte la durée de sa vie à l'état larvaire, il est probable que l'éclosion ait lieu dans la journée de demain. Déduisit Spock après une demi minute de réflexion. Vraisemblablement dans le milieu de la matinée, entre 9 et 11 heures

\- Vous n'avez rien de plus précis ? Railla McCoy. Vous me décevez, Spock.

\- La durée du cycle de vie des Scarabaeidae dépend des sous-espèces et de la température. Répliqua Spock. En milieu strictement contrôlé, certaines espèces ne restent à l'état larvaire que huit à neuf mois. Les variables sont trop nombreuse pour effectuer un calcul réellement précis.

Miss Alexa regarda Spock avec surprise, étonnée par son érudition. Ève déposa la Nymphe dans la main de Spock et se leva précipitamment.

\- Je reviens tout de suite !

Celui-ci ne protesta pas. Malgré son embarras, il resta parfaitement stoïque. Le bout de ses doigt lui permettaient de rentrer en contact télépathique avec les autres créatures vivantes. Mais, fort heureusement pour lui, la Nymphe était profondément endormie au creux de sa paume, moins télé-psy-sensible que la pulpe de ses doigts, et le seul affect qu'elle dégageait était de la confiance (fascinant!). Ève disparut dans leur tente.

Kirk vint s'asseoir à coté de Spock. Il en profita pour poser sa main sur son épaule au prétexte de toucher la nymphe du bout du doigt. McCoy contempla son manège sans faire de remarque. Comme toujours avec Jim, le Vulcain ne montrait aucun signe de malaise à ce contact plus que rapproché.

\- J'aurai cru que cela aurait été collant... Commenta Jim

Ève revint avec le sac-bandoulière et en agrandi la poche, dans laquelle elle glissa la Chrysalide. Elle remit ce "collier" autour de son cou et le petit sac bien au chaud, sous son corsage.

**ooo**

Le cinquième jour, en milieu de matinée, ils eurent l'excellente surprise de trouver un filon très riche en dilithium contenant de gros cristaux. Ils les récoltèrent tous et obtinrent en moins d'une heure 2.647 fois plus de minerai que nécessaire. Ils s'installèrent au pied de la grotte, ravis. McCoy s'absenta quelques minutes pour revenir avec une bouteille de Whisky Irlandais.

\- Je vois que vous n'avez pas oublié d'amener votre meilleur fortifiant ! Se réjouit Kirk. Quel toubib prévenant vous faites!

Le Scotch fut partagé et on but en l'honneur de la fin des travaux de minage, excepté Ève qui supportait mal l'alcool. Leurs mains étaient déchirées et couvertes d'ampoules, les corps étaient fatigués, perclus de courbatures, mais chacun était heureux. Il ne manquait plus que d'avertir Scotty, et la fête serait complète.  
Comme tous les jours, les magnifiques Papillons verts tournoyaient autour d'eux.

Ève eut un sursaut

\- La nymphe. Déduisit Spock.

Ève la sortit de son sac et la prit dans sa paume. Spock et Jim se collèrent à Ève. Jim prit le pad de Ève pour filmer l'événement et Miss Alexa se rapprocha face à eux, afin d'assister au spectacle.  
Le dos de la Chrysalide se déchira lentement, et un Coléoptère tout blême et tout mou en sorti. Il mesurait à peu prêt 6 centimètres de longueur. Il grimpa sur la main de Ève, pour sécher au soleil. Il changea rapidement de couleur. Le blanc laiteux devint jaune pale, puis verdit, d'un magnifique vert nacré aux reflets dorés. Lash'a entrouvrit ses élytres et les fit vibrer joyeusement. Ses grandes ailes diaphanes se déplièrent et jaillirent de part et d'autre des élytres, et prirent des nuances irisées.

\- Ce Coléoptère ressemble beaucoup à une Cétoine dorée Terrien! S'exclama Miss Alexa

\- C'est même pour cela qu'il est tout vert ! Ajouta Ève avec un rire très doux

\- A la différence près que les  _Cetonia aurata_   _terra_  mesurent en général entre 1.4 et 2.0 centimètres. Précisa Spock

\- Oui, je me souviens. S'exclama Ève. Il y en avait plein dans le jardin de mon Papa, il les appelait des Émeraudines! Il disait qu'elles étaient les amies du jardinier, sauf qu'il pestait parce qu'elles mangeaient aussi les pétales de ses roses. Quand j'étais petite fille, j'ai même cru que les Émeraudines étaient des émeraudes vivantes!

Lash'a se tourna vers Ève et leva la tête vers elle. L'Émeraudine avait de grand yeux noir brillants et deux antennes terminées par un petit plumeau ébouriffé. Il remua ses antennes joyeusement. Il ouvrit en grand ses élytres et s'envola. Il tourna autour de Ève puis se posa sur une grande fleur rouge non loin d'eux, qu'il butina avec appétit.

\- Fascinant. Dit Spock. Les... Émeraudines ne sont pas censée avoir un vol aussi fluide ! Lash'a n'étant pas un  _Cetonia erata terra,_  je propose que l'on baptise cette espèce par le nom que mon épouse lui a donné.

\- C'est une excellente idée, monsieur Spock. Approuva Miss Alexa.

Lash'a revint tourner à nouveau autour de Ève, et retourna butiner une autre fleur

\- Fasci...

\- Oui, Spock, Dit McCoy. On sait !

\- Cet insectoïde semble avoir développé un lien affectif avec mon épouse. Expliqua Spock

\- C'est du jamais vu! Renchérit Miss Alexa, qui ajouta avec malice : C'est fascinant !

McCoy s'avoua vaincu en riant de bon cœur avec les autres membres de l'expédition, sauf Spock, car, bien entendu, un Vulcain ne rit pas.

\- À présent que nous disposons de tout le dilithium nécessaire. Reprit Spock. Verriez-vous un inconvénient, Capitaine, à ce que nous étudions cette planète?

-Votre suggestion est excellente! Acquiesça Kirk. De toute façon, tant que les réparations seront en cours, nous ne pourrons aller nulle part. Monsieur Davis, vous apporterez le dilithium à Scotty dès ce matin.

\- Aye Capitaine. Répondit Davis, enchanté.

\- Je serai ravi d'aller en balade scientifique avec vous, monsieur Spock. Ajouta Kirk

ooo

Ce fut toute l'équipe d'exploration qui partit en expédition dans la forêt, insouciante comme on part en pique-nique. Lash'a vrombissait joyeusement autour d'eux, dansait un féerique ballet avec les Papillons, s'éloignait, butinait avec gourmandise, revenait, comme si il connaissait les lieux...

\- C'est moi ou bien nous sommes en train de suivre ces fichues bestioles ? S'étonna McCoy, méfiant.

\- En effet, docteur. Répondit Spock tranquillement

La légèreté d'esprit qui régnait autour de lui atterrait le docteur. Ils étaient tout de même sur une planète inconnue ! Étaient-ils tous devenus fous ?

\- Cela ne vous inquiète-t-il pas ? Insista McCoy.

\- Non, Docteur, il n'y a aucune raison logique à cela. J'ai bien perçu les échos d'une entité psychique, mais celle-ci est bienveillante. Souvenez-vous, nos analyses n'ont montré la présence d'aucun danger potentiel. De plus, nous avons des armes pour nous défendre.

\- Jim ? Insista McCoy

\- Si Spock a confiance, moi aussi ! Répliqua-t-il simplement

Le Vulcain sentit son cœur accélérer ses battements pendant 5,45 seconde

\- J'ai même l'impression que les lianes s'écartent pour nous laisser passer. Intervint le docteur Atkins le botaniste. Fascinant !

McCoy ne releva pas la taquinerie et garda son inquiétude pour lui. Ils étaient accompagnés par les deux enseignes de sécurité, qui n'avaient même pas dégainé leur phasers. Kirk et Spock avaient accroché leur arme à la taille, mais ne semblaient pas sur le qui-vive le moins du monde, contrairement à leur habitude lorsqu'ils exploraient une planète inconnue.

À nouveau, le médecin constata la proximité qui existait entre Jim et Ève, sans que le Vulcain ne montre de jalousie (d'ailleurs, le montrerait-il s'il en éprouvait en voyant son épouse et  _son_  Capitaine  _trop_  proches l'un de l'autre?).  
Il n'y avait pourtant rien d'ostentatoire dans leurs attitudes. Nul dans l'équipe n'avait fait de remarque sur le fait que le Capitaine partage la tente des jeunes mariés. Mais pour un œil attentif comme celui de McCoy, il était impossible de rater la discrète complicité qui s'était si rapidement instaurée entre ces trois là depuis la régénération du cristal de Dilithium.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande clairière, recouverte d'une tonnelle naturelle faite d'un toit de branches entrelacées, de feuilles aux formes diverses, de fleurs et de fruits multicolores, à travers laquelle la lumière chatoyante, chaleureuse, magnifique, semblait verte et dorée. Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait un arbre immense, tant par sa circonférence que par sa hauteur. Le tronc ocre-marron était parcouru de lianes dorées. Dans ses branches accueillantes se trouvaient de nombreux insectes verts de grande taille: Papillons, Fourmis et quelques Émeraudines.

Lash'a se dirigea vers cet arbre majestueux avec des bourdonnements joyeux. La petite troupe suivi le mouvement. Mais trois personnes se détachèrent du groupe comme entraînées par l'Émeraudine.

Lash'a vint tourner autour de chacun d'eux, en émettant à chaque fois un son différent :  _'SSSrrr...'_ pour Spock,  _'JJJrrr...'_  pour Jim et un long  _'VVVVrrrr...'_ pour Ève. A chaque bourdonnement de Lash'a, les Émeraudines répondirent par un vrombissement approbateur, les Fourmis firent claquer leurs mandibules, et les Papillons agitèrent doucement leurs ailes.

\- Ma parole, Lash'a est en train de faire les présentations ! S'exclama Kirk incrédule.

\- Bon sang de bon sang, vous avez raison! Et les autres bestioles lui répondent en plus! S'étonna McCoy

\- Fascinant!

\- C'est là que se trouve l'esprit bienveillant que vous avez perçu ? Demanda Ève

\- Cela serait logique

Lash'a fit de nombreux aller-retour entre eux trois et le grand arbre.

\- Lash'a me donne m'impression que cet arbre souhaite communiquer avec nous. Constata Ève. Mais comment faire?

\- Venez. Proposa Spock. Posez votre main sur le tronc. Nous allons tenter une fusion mentale

Aucun d'eux n'entendit les protestations inquiètes de McCoy, l'expérience était à la fois trop tentante et excitante. Kirk posa sa main droite, et Ève sa gauche. Spock les recouvrit avec les siennes, de façon à ce que leur pulpes se touchent. Lash'a se posa juste à coté de leurs mains

-  _Katra t'etek svi'dular, Katra t'dular svi'etek_  [Nos esprits dans le vôtre, votre esprit dans les nôtres] Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Sans y prendre garde, Ève émit une douce lumière qui les enveloppa. Le contact eut lieu.  
L'échange débuta sans parole et pourtant sans incompréhension, à la fois bienveillant et exaltant.

Puis des mots de formèrent dans leur esprits, étonnement en Vulcain...

-  _Na'shau dular svi'panu t'etek, Kanlar k'Yelar. Nam-tor etek Ko-mekh ehe Giidas* t'laptra. Nam-tor etek Katra t'lap, t'Yar-kur-Mathra, t'Yar-kur-Kobahsu_ _* heh t'Yar-kur-sark...  
_ [Soyez les bienvenus dans notre monde, Enfants des Étoiles. Nous sommes la Mère et l'Esprit Gardien de la forêt. Nous sommes l'Âme des arbres, des Verts-Papillons, des Vertes-Fourmis et des Verts-Coléoptères.]

Dans les Anciens temps de Vulcain, Giidas était le nom donné à l'Esprit Gardien. Spock comprit que cet Être se servait des mots présents dans leurs esprits afin de former ces phrases. Cela se faisait probablement en Vulcain car la sentence initiant la fusion avait été prononcée dans cette langue.

-  _Nam-tor etek Ève, Jim heh Spock._  [nous sommes Ève, Jim et Spock] Répondirent-ils en même temps

-  _Nam-tor etek aksh'lz t'vashaya t'yu-mur-kelek_  [nous sommes désolés pour la destruction du nid!] Ajouta Ève

L'Esprit de l'Arbre perçut sa sincérité et sa tristesse  
- _Vesht ish-veh kisheya, Kan-Ha'ge. Thrap-fam'es nufau etek. Vesht-palutunau dular ni rom t'asahaik-kan t'etek. S_ _ahrafel-tor etek t'dular t'Lash'a  
_ [C'était un accident, Enfant-Lumière. Nous vous pardonnons. Vous avez si bien pris soin de notre enfant chéri. Je vous confie Lash'a]

 _\- Itaren nash-veh k'thrap-fam'es nufau t'dular , Ork'ik'a-lap. Dungi-nam-tor Lash'a Taluhk-T'hai'la!_  
[Merci pour votre pardon, Honorable arbre ancêtre. Lash'a sera notre précieux-ami] _  
_

Lash'a bourdonna tendrement, son bonheur était contagieux.  _Ork'ik'a-lap_ aima ce surnom et se l'appropria comme prénom.

Sans un mot, Orkikalap leur montra que, normalement, dès leur naissance, ses enfants étaient mentalement reliés à ille. Chacun de ses enfants-insecte avait un rôle à jouer dans le cycle naturel. Les Papillons et les Cétoines fertilisaient les fleurs en les butinant. Au stade juvénile, ils contribuaient au recyclage des feuilles mortes et fertilisaient la terre en s'en nourrissant. Les fourmis prenaient soin des œufs, des chenilles et des larves, creusaient les galeries de leurs fourmilières, lesquelles aéraient les sols. Les œufs étaient des fruits d'Orkikalap. Des fruits rares. Les fourmis les cueillaient avec précaution et réunissaient dans des nids.  
Vivaient aussi sur cette planète, un grand nombre d'autres animaux et d'autres plantes qui n'était pas reliés à ille. Tous les êtres vivants cohabitaient dans une relation harmonieuse ou symbiotique. Bien sûr, il y avait des prédateurs, mais eux aussi jouaient un rôle important dans l'équilibre naturel de cet écosystème.

-  _Maut_   _Sem'rik._  [Absolument fascinant]. Ne put se retenir de penser Spock avec une vive admiration

Mais Lash'a n'était pas née dans son nid. Il avait été "couvée" par Ève avec beaucoup de tendresse. Ses compagnons Humanoïdes l'avaient aidée avec bienveillance. Orkikalap avait pu le voir à travers les yeux de ses Papillons. Ces attentions aimantes avaient provoqué la formation d'un lien indélébile entre l'Émeraudine et l'Humaine, et avait permis à Lash'a d'accéder à une forme de spiritualité indépendante. Orkikalap l'acceptait car elle voulait le bonheur de tous ses Enfants. Elle avait lu les cœurs de ces Humanoïdes, son Enfant-Chéri était entre de bonnes mains.

Au cour de leurs échanges, Orkikalap comprit l'importance qu'avait le dilithium pour la Fédération des planètes Unis et les risques que cela faisait courir à toutes les formes de vie qu'ille protégeait. Ils lui promirent de garder le secret, si jamais ils parvenaient à retourner dans leur univers.

Comprenant qu'ils étaient perdus très loin de chez eux, ille leur donna la permission de prélever certains de ses arbres qui donnaient de nombreux fruits très nourrissants et certaines de ses plantes comestibles afin d'éloigner les risques d'une pénurie alimentaire. Kirk lui en fut reconnaissant. Il avait connu l'enfer de la famine étant enfant*, il était soulagé que cela soit épargné à son équipage. En ajoutant cela aux réserves de Dilithium qu'ils avaient minées, l'autonomie de l'Enterprise était plus que doublée (Spock allait certainement lui faire un calcul au nombre de jour près)

Spock rompit doucement la fusion. Cela pouvait être dangereux pour des esprits inexpérimentés comme ceux de Jim et Ève de prolonger trop longtemps cette communication mentale.

Kirk se retourna vers l'équipe tout sourire :  
\- Cet arbre est l'Esprit Gardien et l'Ancêtre Maternel des êtres vivants de cette planète. Expliqua-t-il à ses compagnons bouche-bée

\- Orkikalap _._  Dit Ève

\- Ça, ça ressemble à du Vulcain. Remarqua McCoy

\- En effet, Docteur. Mon Épouse la nommé ainsi, et ille s'est approprié ce nom.  
Spock appréciait cette façon qu'elle avait de donner des noms Vulcains aux êtres privés de nom qu'ils rencontraient

\- Cela signifie Honorable arbre ancêtre. Traduisit Jim. Ille nous a assuré que nous n'avons rien à craindre de sa part, ni des autres habitants de sa planète.

\- C'est... fascinant. S'exclama McCoy, qui ajouta en riant : Spock vous avez déteint sur moi !

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Qu'à force de vous l'entendre dire. Expliqua Ève amusée. Il a finit par vous imiter

Lash'a vint se poser sur l'épaule de Ève, avec un bourdonnement satisfait. Elle posa sa main sur lui et caressa tendrement ses doux élytres.

\- J'avais raison, Lash'a nous a guidés jusqu'ici. Déduisit McCoy.

Mais cette fois-ci il n'y avait aucune désapprobation dans sa voix. Il se dégageait de cet endroit une telle sensation de douceur et de bienveillance que même un  _'psy-nul'_  comme lui pouvait percevoir.

Ève sortit son pad et se mit en devoir de filmer ce magnifique endroit sous toutes ses coutures. Jim finit par le lui prendre afin qu'elle soit elle aussi sur ces prises de vues

Le retour vers le campement se fit dans la bonne humeur. Ils cueillirent en route des fruits délicieux... Le souper fut joyeux.

ooo

\- J'ai passé une journée extraordinaire! S'exclama Ève avec enthousiasme alors qu'ils étaient dans leur tente ce soir-là.

\- Je reconnais que nous avons fait la connaissance d'un Être Supérieur tout à fait fascinant! Approuva Spock

\- J'ai hâte que Scotty ai réparé le moteurs. Soupira Jim

Spock haussa un demi sourcil  
\- Vous êtes pressé de retrouver notre univers ?

\- Oui, Spock, mais pas que ça...

Jim se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Parler de son désir, évoquer ses sentiments n'étaient clairement pas des choses qu'il savait faire. Jim était surtout un homme d'action. Ève enlaça sa taille et posa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Moi aussi. Avoua-t-elle, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle partageait ses sentiments

Jim se pencha sur elle et unit leur bouche. Spock les regarda avec une profonde sensation de bien être. Ève et Jim lui tendirent la main, et tandis qu'ils échangeaient avec Spock un  _ozh'esta_ , ils unirent leurs lèvres à nouveau, en des baisers amoureux...

**ooo**

Au matin du sixième jour, Spock voulut repartir en exploration, il y avait tant de choses fascinantes sur cette planète qu'il voulait en étudier le plus grand nombre possible. Jim était resté au campement, en communication avec Scotty. Ils travaillaient à l'amélioration des moteurs de l'Enterprise.

Ils marchèrent longuement. Mais Ève n'avait pas son endurance. Ils durent s'arrêter afin qu'elle puisse se reposer

- _Nam-tor nash-veh shetaun snertaya k'dular_  [Je suis devenue une entrave pour vous.] Soupira-t-elle tristement alors qu'ils rebroussaient chemin

-  _Rai._   _Ri nam-tor dular snertaya t'tel do kaush-tor etek. Nam-tor ish-veh olozhika_ - _satorvu t'Kal'i'farr t'etek  
_ [Non. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de l'exigence du lien qui nous uni. C'est la conséquence logique de notre mariage]

\- Il n'y aurait pas un moyen de l'assouplir ?

Spock s'arrêta et la regarda, un sourcil relevé.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- ... Comment dire. _.._  essayer d'apprendre à supporter d'être séparés quelques minutes, puis de plus en plus longtemps. Ça marche déjà quand l'un de nous prend sa douche

Spock prit le temps de réfléchir.  
Il fut honnête avec lui-même et se rendit compte qu'une part de lui refusait catégoriquement l'assouplissement de leur  _Kash-naf_. Son moi Humain et son moi Vulcain se satisfaisaient parfaitement des exigences de leur lien: Ève était  _son_   _épouse_ , sa place  _naturelle_ était à ses cotés et  _uniquement_  à ses cotés. L'avoir  _à lui_  en permanence près de lui, en dépits des contraintes que cela lui imposait, leur imposait, lui convenait parfaitement, et s'il pouvait trouver un moyen pour faire pareil avec Jim, ce serait absolument parfait.

Spock s'indigna.  
Il se devait de réprimer cet affect irrationnellement possessif, indigne d'un Vulcain, et qui, de plus, contribuaient à maintenir Ève dans un état de dépendance. Il s'étonnait d'avoir des pulsions aussi captatrices, lui qui avait toujours privilégié son indépendance et qui avait toujours su contrôler étroitement ses émotions. Mais depuis son union avec Ève, et la constitution de leur trouple, il avait plus de mal à appliquer cette censure sur ses affects.

Ève avait raison, mais elle ignorait à quel point. Spock devait absolument se reprendre, et cesser de céder à ces pulsions illogiques, et égoïstes.

-  _Nam-tor dular yeht_  [Vous avez raison]. Finit par répondre Spock. Ce lien fait de vous une captive. Souhaitez-vous que nous commencions dès que nous seront arrivés au camp?

\- Oui.

 

 **à suivre**  
Ils entrèrent dans leur tente, et s'assirent.  
-  _Istau dular patorau uf ?_  [Comment souhaitez-vous procéder ?] Demanda Spock.

 

* * *

J'ai remarqué que je passais beaucoup de temps sur cette fiction, au détriment du reste...  
Aussi,  **à partir d'aujourd'hui, je publierai un chapitre par semaine : le mardi soir.**

 

Celles & ceux qui ont lu ma fiction  _Pon katau'beyik-su_  [le temps des rapprochements] auront reconnu ma planète des plantes, à quelques détails près. Mais c'est un monde que j'affectionne tout particulièrement, et j'avais envie de le visiter à nouveau, mais sous un nouvel aspect. J'espère que cette répétition ne vous gène pas.

J'espère aussi que le petit Lash'a ne vous rebute pas. Car il va à présent faire le voyage avec nos trois _T'hylara_.

Une p'tite review ?

* * *

 *** Le coin vocabulaire du futur d'aujourd'hui  
**<https://fr.wiktionary.org/wiki/ille>**  
****ille**  : _(Néologisme)_  Pronom de la troisième personne du singulier neutre.  
Désigne une personne dont le genre est variable ( _genderqueer_ ), inconnu ou androgyne. Il est utilisé dans le cadre d'un langage non sexiste.

Je connaissais ce pronom, sans en savoir l'origine. J'ai trouvé dans mes recherches ce p'tit article féministe si le sujet vous tente:   
[cafaitgenre.org/2013/12/10/feminisation-de-la-langue-quelques-reflexions-theoriques-et-pratiques/](cafaitgenre.org/2013/12/10/feminisation-de-la-langue-quelques-reflexions-theoriques-et-pratiques/)

ooo

**Coin vocabulaire Vulcain :**

_**Giidas**_  trouvé dans le [VLD](http://www.starbase-10.de/vld/), un peu par hasard:  _"guardian spirit"_. J'ai trouvé que cela allait bien à Orkikolap.  
Par contre aucune de mes recherche n'a abouti quand j'ai voulu avoir plus d'info sur cette déité.

 _ **Yar-kur-Kobahsu**_  
Je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction pour le mot fourmi dans le [VLD](http://www.starbase-10.de/vld/). J'ai utilisé le mot  _bahsu_  (jardinier) pour créer le nom  _Kobahsu_ : jardineuse. Voui, je sais le mot n'existe pas :p . Après tout, les fourmis ne sont-elles pas des travailleuse acharnée?

D'après certains articles, les fourmis auraient même créé l'agriculture avant le Humains  
<https://www.sciencesetavenir.fr/sciences/les-fourmis-ont-invente-l-agriculture-des-millions-d-annees-avant-les-humains_112133>:  
"... _Les fourmis "agricultrices" sont capables de protéger leurs cultures des maladies, des parasites ou des sécheresses à une échelle et à un niveau d'efficacité qui rivalise avec l'agriculture humaine. Elles ont même créé de nouvelles espèces de champignons qui ne pourraient survivre sans les soins prodigués, à l'état sauvage..._

 _ **Yar-kur-** **Sark**_  
Le mot cétoine n'existe pas non plus.  _Sark_ signifie coléoptère. D'où la traduction en vert-coléoptère _Yar-kur-sark_

Ces 3 bestioles insecte-plantes étant vertes, j'ai rajouté la mention de la couleur, _Yar-kur,_  pour les différencier des autres insectes qui peuplent cette   _Kastik'Ek'tra_  [Planète végétale]

Quelques "cétonia aurata" ou Cétoines Dorées... ou Émeraudine  
(mais Lash'a est beaucoup plus mignon avec ses antennes à plumeaux)

**ooo**

*  **le coin Biographie** avec Memory Alpha :  
En 2246,  **Kirk**  vécut sur la planète  **Tarsus**  IV, durant la  **famine**  qui frappa la colonie et ses 8000 habitants. Le gouverneur Kodos, sympathisant des vieilles philosophies eugéniques, essaya de sauver une portion de sa colonie en exécutant les plus faibles. 4000 colons périrent avant l'arrivée d'un vaisseau de ravitaillement. Alors âgé de 13 ans, James Kirk était l'un des neuf témoins vivants du massacre.

 _ **TOS: "The Conscience of the King"**    
_Saison 1 - épisode 13

 Résumé sur ce site : <http://startreksansfrontiere.org/pages/echo/series/tos/saison/1/13-conscience-du-roi.html>   
ou  <http://fr.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/The_Conscience_of_the_King_(%C3%A9pisode)> (qui replace cet épisode dans le contexte historique de l'époque et en fait une analyse très intéressante)  
Mais le mieux est de regarder cet épisode, l'un des meilleurs de la saison 1.

Vous visiterez la salle de loisir et entendrez Uhura chanter...  
Vous verrez Bones et Spock s'inquiéter, ensemble...  
Vous entendrez quelques vers de  _Shakespeare_ ,  
Vous découvrirez un Jim plus irrésistiblement charmeur que jamais... et porteur d'un lourd et douloureux secret...

  
   
  

 


	19. Falterayalar [Unions]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie V  _Kastik'Ek'tra_  [Planète végétale]

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 -** **_Falterayalar_ ** **  
[Unions]**

****

**oOo**

Précédemment  
-  _Nam-tor dular yeht_  [Vous avez raison]. Finit par répondre Spock. Ce lien fait de vous une captive. Souhaitez-vous que nous commencions dès que nous seront arrivés au camp?  
\- Oui.

**ooo**

Ils entrèrent dans leur tente, et s'assirent sur les coussins de sol, face à face.

-  _Istau dular patorau uf ?_  [Comment souhaitez-vous procéder ?] Demanda Spock de sa belle voix tranquille  
Il parvint à cacher à son Épouse tous les affects négatifs que la perspective d'assouplir ce lien produisait en lui. Même si Ève et Jim étaient "ses" _T'hylara_ , il se devait refouler absolument cette puissante croyance irrationnelle selon laquelle ils lui appartenaient. Même s'il était implicitement admis qu'une épouse Vulcaine appartenait à son époux, ce genre de mentalité n'en était pas moins archaïque et indigne d'un Vulcain qui prétendait avoir placé sa conduite sous la lumière des principes de Surak.

Ève ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés : le  _Pon nala-kaunshaya'es telik_  [temps d'attachement marital fusionnel] était une spécificité Vulcaine  
-  _Nash-veh ha?!_  [moi ?!]

\- J'ai l'habitude de gérer mes émotions. Expliqua Spock posément. Cette... désaccoutumance sera plus difficile à gérer pour vous que pour moi. Aussi, il serait plus pertinent de progresser à votre rythme. J'accorderai le mien au vôtre.

\- Mais... Les couples vulcains n'ont-ils pas une façon de faire ? S'étonna Ève

\- Cela ne leur est pas nécessaire. Les fiancés s'unissent dès le début du  _Pon Farr_ du mâle. Les époux séjournent seuls, dans la  _Telsu-kelek_  [maison des époux], pendant 7 jours complets afin d'équilibrer leur lien. C'est le temps qu'il faut au  _Pon nala-kaunshaya'es telik pour_ se résoudre de lui-même après la formation du  _Telsu-kash-naf_  [lien mental des époux]. Hors, votre apparition dans la cabine est survenue lors des 3.50 heures de vie qu'il me restait à vivre avant que ma fièvre ne me soit fatale. Mon esprit était totalement hors de contrôle, et notre fusion mentale fut... extrêmement profonde... Bien plus qu'il n'était nécessaire pour implanter entre nos esprits un  _Kugalsu-kash-naf_  [lien mental des fiancé], par conséquent notre  _Pon_...

Comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait cet événement, Ève perçut la vague de malaise que Spock réprima aussitôt derrière ses boucliers mentaux. Il est vrai que la fusion mentale avec Orkikalap, si douce et si bienveillante, lui avait fait comprendre à quel point cette toute première  _Kash-nohv_  avec Spock avait été violente, intrusive, semblable à une tempète qui avait oblitéré en elle toute pensée, cependant...

Ève interrompit Spock pour affirmer avec fermeté:  
_Vesht-tan-tor nash-kash-nohv dan-taluhk k'kugalsu-tanlar : trenan k'Whl'q'n heh k'Teraya-eingelsu_  !  
[Cette fusion m'a offert les plus précieux des cadeaux de fiançailles: la maîtrise du Vulcain et du Standard!]

Parfois, il était agréable d'avoir la parole coupée. Ève avait cette façon de systématiquement positiver leur première fusion mentale... qui, paradoxalement, n'apaisait en rien son affect de culpabilité, bien au contraire. Spock ne parvenait toujours pas à appréhender la raison de cette sorte de réflexe mental irrationnel.

-...et alors c'est ça qui a... augmenté la durée de notre  _Pon nala-kaunshaya'es telik?_

\- Oui, de 500.934%...

Ève eut grand peine à retenir un  _"wahou, quand même!"_  que Spock perçut cependant fort bien via leur lien.

-... C'est pour cette raison que les états de manque sont si violents. Poursuivit-il impassiblement. De plus, le fait que nous ayons été séparés lors de la régénération du cristal de dilithium a aggravé et prolongé notre  _Pon nala-kaunshaya'es_  de 29.466%, soit 10.35 jours de plus.

-  _Wuh rasahkos na wuh rom_  [Un mal pour un bien]. Du coup, notre  _Pon nala-kaunshaya'es telik_ sera... hem, actif jusqu'à quand maintenant?

\- 36710,19

\- ...et nous sommes le?

\- 36709,25

\- Ça fait au moins trois semaines !

\- 24,57 jours standard.

" _Tant que cela!"_  songea Ève, qui prit le temps de réfléchir. Elle se souvenait de la douleur ressentie, morale comme physique, si violente, lorsqu'elle avait été séparée de lui pour régénérer le cristal de dilithium. Elle ne regrettait rien. Mais plus jamais, elle ne voulait plus jamais ressentir cela.

\- Pour commencer, Proposa-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Vous pourriez juste sortir de la tente et vous éloigner un peu, pas trop loin. Et voir combien de temps je peux tenir sans craquer. Et nous pourrions recommencer jusqu'à ce que je puisse tenir au moins une heure. Ça ne vous semble pas trop ridicule comme procédé? Vous allez vous retrouver à poireauter à coté de la tente...

-  _Ri na'ek_  [Pas du tout]. Cette méthodologie est appropriée.  
Il fallait que cela soit fait. Spock devait aider son Épouse à retrouver une liberté d'action, aussi déplaisant que cela lui semblait.

Spock se leva et sortit de la tente. Il ne lui fallut que quatre pas pour déjà ressentir leurs états de manque mutuel. Il continua à s'éloigner. Il percevait clairement la douleur de Ève, laquelle aggravait ses propres affects négatifs. Il s'arrêta avant que cela ne devienne trop violent pour elle.

Ève commença à souffrir dès que Spock disparut derrière le rideau de la tente. Elle savait que ses appréhensions et sa peur de l'échec face à cet exercice empiraient l'effet de manque. Son cœur se serra et s'accéléra, sa gorge se serra, elle eut du mal à respirer. Un état de panique tenta de prendre possession de son esprit. Elle s'assit en lotus, et commença les exercices respiratoires que Spock lui avait enseignés. Elle ne parvint pas à méditer, mais elle arriva à contenir sa lumière et son stress.

 _\- Ri nam-tor Spock irak, ri vehst-mura sa-veh t'nash-veh, nam-tor ish-veh ranaya t'tan-tor Spock t'el'es, dungifun-tor sa-veh sahris'es, dungifun-tor sa-veh..._  
[Spock n'est pas loin, il ne m'a abandonnée, c'est exercice pour rendre à Spock sa liberté, il va vite revenir, il va revenir...]

Accroché à son épaule, Lash'a ne comprenait pas la raison de son mal-être. Il se rapprocha de son cou qu'il caressa du bout de ses antennes duveteuse et produisit une trille ronronnante, comme si il cherchait à la consoler de ce douloureux chagrin.

Spock revint dans la tente au moment où cela commençait à devenir insupportable pour Ève, juste avant qu'elle ne craque. Elle en oublia leur vouvoiement  
-  _Spock! Spock t'nash-veh... vesht-fun-tor du !_  [Spock, Mon Spock, tu es revenu!]

Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il obéit à ses pulsions de protection du mâle Vulcain: il répondit au besoin de réconfort physique de son Épouse Humaine en la serrant contre lui, possessivement. Il accepta d'écouter son moi Humain et sut lui dire exactement ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre, pour l'encourager et la soutenir, sans pour autant mentir :  
-  _Kup-nam-tor dular yaut t'dular, Adun'a t'nash-veh_  [Vous pouvez être fière de vous, mon épouse.] Vous avez su parfaitement vous contrôler.

-  _Yeht ha ?_  [vraiment ?] demanda Ève incrédule  
Sa voix tremblait encore un peu sous le choc de sa crise d'angoisse.  
\- Je suis tout de même au bord de la crise de panique!

-  _Ac-ruth'es_  [Certes], cependant aucune émission de lumière n'a transparu à travers la toile de la tente : vous êtes restée parfaitement lucide en ne laissant pas votre angoisse prendre le contrôle de votre esprit. Vous êtes parvenue à contenir à la fois vos surcharges émotionnelle et lumineuse. Pour ce premier essais, vous avez résisté pendant 14.05 minutes

Cependant, Spock ne lui avoua pas combien cela avait été difficile pour lui aussi. Et que de l'avoir à lui, tout contre lui, rien qu'à lui, avait provoqué en lui un soulagement immédiat. Quel piètre Vulcain il faisait! Un Vulcain n'est pas censé "se sentir réconforté" par un contact physique.

Jim entra à son tour précipitamment dans la tente, ses beaux yeux noisette brillants d'inquiétude.  
Il avait eu la surprise de ressentir une bouffée d'angoisse sans aucune raison valable. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour comprendre que cela ne venait pas de lui, mais de Ève. Cela était nouveau pour lui. C'était d'autant plus incompréhensible qu'il ne partageait pas de lien mental avec elle, contrairement à Spock. Aussi, il n'avait pas interrompu tout de suite ce qu'il faisait, persuadé que Spock allait gérer ce problème. Il avait toute confiance en lui.  
Mais cette anxiété allant croissant, il avait finit par s'inquiéter et par ne pas pouvoir y résister.

Ève leva le nez vers lui. Elle huma une dernière fois cette douce odeur si agréable et si rassurante au creux du cou de Spock et expliqua :  
\- J'ai demandé à Spock de m'aider à apprendre à supporter son absence. L'exigence du _Pon nala-kaunshaya'es telik_  est une entrave à nos libertés respectives.

-  _Ken-tor nash-veh_  [je comprends].  
Jim avait toujours été très attaché à sa liberté. Il comprenait très bien leur démarche, même si d'une certaine façon il leur enviait ce lien si étroit.

-  _Thenal nash-veh siyah wuh yonuk t'wadan !_  [J'ai déjà résisté presque un quart d'heure!] Précisa-t-elle avec fierté.

Jim lui fit un grand sourire :  
-  _Pinkau ish-veh kastoraya !_  [Cela mérite un encouragement].

-  _Haaa! Shokan! Heh suk'teraya-nartaya !_  [ouiii! Bisou! Et gros câlin!] s'exclama Ève en riant, à présent totalement remise de sa crise d'angoisse.

Jim vint les enlacer tous les deux, et Spock ne protesta pas, le bien-être que lui transmettaient ses deux  _T'hylara_  par le contact de cette étreinte était psychiquement satisfaisant. Jim prit les doigts de Spock dans un  _ozh'esta_  et les lèvres de Ève dans un tendre baiser. Puis il crocheta la nuque de Spock et ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné sous le regard émerveillé de Ève.

- _Nam-tor dular niiii vaksurik_  [Vous êtes siiii beaux!] Murmura-t-elle en les regardant

ooo

McCoy remarqua soudain l'étrange manège du Vulcain et l'observa à distance. Perplexe, il regarda Spock ressortir de la tente et s'en éloigner un peu. Pendant les 20 minutes qui suivirent, à chaque fois que le docteur leva le nez de son tricorder, il vit Spock immobile qui pianotait sur un pad. Puis, soudainement il retourna dans l'abri de toile. Il y resta une dizaine de minutes et en ressortit... et refit la même chose, il sortit, s'éloigna, attendit, revint dans la tente...  
Kirk vint rejoindre Bones, tout sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il boutique  _encore_? Ronchonna McCoy en montrant le Vulcain du menton.

\- Ils essaient d'assouplir les contraintes de leur  _Pon nala-kaunshaya'es telik_.

\- Leur lien-bidule marital? Le Gobelin veut retrouver son indépendance ? Ronchonna McCoy avec désapprobation.

\- C'est une demande d'Ève. Répliqua Jim sèchement.

McCoy regarda Kirk avec étonnement.  
\- Pardon ?

\- Si vous aviez vu à quel point sa souffrance physique et morale est grande lorsqu'ils sont séparés, vous comprendriez combien cette décision est sage et pertinente. Spock est Vulcain, il sait gérer ces sensations d'angoisse. C'est bien plus difficile pour Ève. Elle est Humaine, comme nous. Mais avec cet étrange pouvoir en plus. Elle doit gérer à la fois cette émotion de détresse absolue et l'explosion de sa lumière, comment dire, négative, en elle. A cause de leur  _Pon nala-kaunshaya'es telik_ _,_  si elle est éloignée trop longtemps de Spock, elle finit par ne plus parvenir à contenir l'énergie sa lumière... C'est extrêmement douloureux psychiquement et mentalement.

Il y eut un silence. McCoy comprit à quoi faisait allusion Jim.  
\- C'est pour cela que c'est vous et non pas Spock qui l'avez accompagnée à la salle des moteurs.

\- Oui, le but était d'intensifier la puissance du phénomène énergétique lié à sa lumière. Je l'ai accompagnée afin de la soutenir moralement, c'était bien la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point elle a accepté de souffrir...

McCoy perçut une infime inflexion dans la voix de Jim, il n'y avait pas que de la compassion...  
\- Vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Jim respira profondément. Il n'avait pas envie de mentir:  
\- La lumière qu'elle a émise était très douloureuse, en effet. Elle a été très courageuse et a donné autant qu'elle a pu.

\- Ce qui explique l'état déplorable dans lequel elle est arrivée! S'indigna McCoy. Comment avez-vous pu être assez cruel pour lui demander cela ?

Jim eut un pincement de culpabilité qu'il réprima aussitôt:  
\- Sa vie, et celle de tout l'équipage étaient en danger, Bones. S'emporta-t-il. Nous n'avons pas eu le chois! Et vous le savez bien! Sans cette souffrance, librement consentie de sa part, nous serions tous morts. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir mal et l'a accepté sans aucune hésitation. De plus, Spock a souffert lui aussi, au moins autant qu'elle!

\- Le Gobelin aussi?

\- Je vous rappelle qu'ils sont tous les deux reliés mentalement par leur  _Kash-naf-telik_ , et que Spock nous avait parlé des risques de séquelles si  _Whl'q'n t'telik_ , hum, les époux Vulcains sont séparés trop longtemps pendant la période du  _Pon nala-kaunshaya'es telik_.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je m'en souviens  
Cela lui paraissait toujours aussi étrange d'entendre Jim prononcer des mots Vulcains avec autant de naturel.

Il y eut un court silence

\- Un sacré petit bout de femme... Conclut McCoy

\- ...je trouve aussi.

\- C'est là que vous avez vraiment compris qu'elle ne représentait aucun danger pour nous! S'exclama McCoy comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination. C'est cette souffrance commune. Alors que vous ne supportiez pas la présence de cette Petite à son arrivée! Vous aviez déjà fait un premier pas vers elle pour faire sa connaissance, mais en fait, c'est  _ça_  qui vous a autant rapproché tous les trois!

Jim regarda le médecin avec un certain étonnement, il était si proche de la vérité. Mais Spock souhaitait que leur trio restât une affaire privée. Pourtant, il n'avait émis aucune objection à ce qu'ils partagent la même tente au vu et au su de tous. Jim pouvait répondre à McCoy sans lui mentir, ni pour autant dévoiler la vérité. (Les Vulcains ne mentaient pas. Et Jim, tout Humain qu'il était, n'aimait pas raconter des mensonges à ses amis, à moins d'en être contraint pas la situation)

\- Oui, en effet. Dit-il simplement, en cachant habilement sa frustration de ne pouvoir révéler son grand bonheur à son ami Bones. J'ai beaucoup... de  _tendresse_  pour l'épouse de Spock.

\- Difficile de résister à autant de gentillesse et de fraicheur. Conclut Bones en regardant Spock retourner dans la tente.  
Il comprenait mieux le comportement de Jim à l'égard de la Petite. Jim avait du mal à exprimer verbalement ses sentiments, mais en amitié, il pouvait avoir un comportement très expansif. Et Spock tout comme Ève semblaient parfaitement s'en accommoder...

\- Au fait, pourquoi la nommez-vous "mon Petit" quand vous lui parlez? Demanda Jim autant par curiosité que pour détourner l'intérêt de Bones de leur trio.

\- Hem... Balbutia McCoy en rougissant. Je... je sais que ce n'est pas très professionnel mais... elle me fait penser à ma propre petite fille... et elle avait l'air si fragile à son arrivée, si perdue, et...

\- Une vraie mère-poule! Plaisanta Jim en riant.

\- Jim! Protesta McCoy, tout en sentant qu'il avait bien mérité ce surnom par cette attitude protectrice qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir avec Ève. C'est surtout que je ne sais pas si je dois dire Miss Spock ou Miss Ève

\- Ève tout court lui conviendra tout à fait. Sourit Jim attendri. A moins que, par soucis du protocole, vous ne préfériez lui donner son nom entier: Miss Ève Dupuis-S'chn t'gai Xtmprsqzntwlfb !  
Et un jour, songea-t-il, leurs noms allaient être  _Ève Dupuis-S'chn t'gai-Kirk_ ,  _Spock S'chn t'gai-Dupuis-Kirk et Jim Kirk-S'chn t'gai-Dupuis,_ avec ou sans  _Xtmprsqzntwlfb..._

\- Bon sang, Jim! Protesta McCoy qui put se retenir de rire à la malice de son ami.

**ooo**

Quand il fut à nouveau possible d'utiliser les téléporteurs pour regagner l'Entreprise, Ève et Spock étaient capables de rester séparés trois heures, vingt-deux minutes, et quarante-six secondes, avant de ressentir les premiers effets du manque, voire plus longtemps s'ils se retrouvaient quelques minutes à des intervalles réguliers. Ève ne cachait pas sa fierté face à l'exploit accompli. Elle avait reçu les félicitations de Jim, à grand renforts de bisous tendres et malicieux. Lesquels s'étaient rapidement transformés en une puérile bataille de chatouilles et en fous rires, sous le regard approbateur et possessif de Spock.

**ooo**

Il fallut à peine une semaine à Scotty et à son équipe de génies pour achever les réparations : les moteurs furent remis à neufs et améliorés. Ils étaient à la fois plus puissants et plus économes en énergie. Le téléporteur fut à nouveau opérationnels et sans risque (contrairement aux doutes de McCoy, qui craignait toujours que ses atomes ne soient dispersés dans l'espace à chaque téléportation).  
Les mésaventures avec Balok et les Arachnoïdes avaient servi de leçons, cuisantes, mais utiles.  
Suite à la découverte du filon extrêmement riche en dilithium, ils avaient aussi un second cristal complet de rechange et ainsi que quelques petites pépites.

Dès qu'il fut possible d'utiliser le téléporteur, le Capitaine et le Commandant regagnèrent l'Enterprise et firent le bilan des jours écoulés avec les différentes équipes.  
Okikalap leur avait offert les richesses de sa planète. Les réplicateurs alimentaires avaient été approvisionnés en matière première au maximum de leurs capacités. Les jardins d'agréments étaient en cours de transformation en jardins potagers et fruitiers, répartis sur plusieurs étages grâce à de la terre extrêmement fertile ramenée de la planète, mais il faisait toujours aussi bon s'y promener... et le jardinier était aux anges d'être totalement affecté à l'entretien de ces cultures.  
Spock avait calculé qu'ils avaient à présent de quoi voyager sans risque de privation pendant 6 années, 5 mois et 13 jours minimum, plus s'ils organisait un strict rationnement (ce que le Capitaine ne souhaita pas). Les cultures allaient apporté un supplément alimentaire non négligeable, mais ignorant leur rendement futur, Spock ne pouvait faire de projection. McCoy anticipa cependant une diminution des risques de carences en vitamines dès que les arbustes commenceraient à porter leurs fruits

En tenant compte de ces éléments rassurants, et de tous ces jours de stress subis avant d'arriver sur cette planète, le Capitaine décida d'accorder une semaine de permission à son équipage. Qui pouvait savoir combien de temps encore allait durer leur errance loin de toute planète visitable ? Ils firent planifier et organiser les congés et les tours de garde. D'autres tentes furent construites pour héberger tous ceux qui désiraient passer une nuit sur la planète. Un roulement équitable fut mis en place afin que chacun puisse en profiter... avec pour ordre d'avoir un comportement respectueux vis à vis de toutes les formes de vie de cette planète.

Ève assista à leurs réunions du matin. Lors d'une courte pause, elle eut l'idée de profiter de sa nouvelle liberté d'action pour réaménager les cabines de Jim et Spock pendant qu'ils continueraient à accomplir leurs devoirs respectifs. Elle avait bien compris que, dorénavant, Spock ne permettrait plus à Jim de quitter leur couche, et que ce dernier céderait à cette volonté sans même songer à s'y opposer. Elle s'en réjouissait. Jim avait paru si ému et heureux lors de leur première nuit ensemble. Il n'était donc plus nécessaire qu'il y ait deux quartiers, et deux chambres avec un petit lit de chaque coté.

Elle attendit midi. Elle évoqua cette idée pendant leur repas au mess en parlant Vulcain à mi-voix, Spock eut un presque sourire :  
\- Faites comme bon vous semblera, mon Épouse. Approuva-t-il, apparemment impassible, mais avec une vive satisfaction qu'elle sentit pulser dans son esprit.  _Nam-tor nash-veh ek'sahrafel svi'klopaya t'dular_  [J'ai toute confiance en votre jugement.]

\- C'est une excellente idée! Renchérit Jim, plus que ravi.  
Il dut se retenir de passer son bras autour des épaules de Ève pour la serrer contre lui.

Ève avait trois heures devant elle. Spock lui envoya des enseignes de la maintenance, des hommes efficaces et réputés pour leur discrétion, qui travaillèrent vite et bien. Elle leur demanda de garder cela secret, et ils promirent de n'en parler à personne. Après tout, les _'Grands-Chefs'_  pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était leur vie privée, ça ne concernait qu'eux. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprise l'efficacité de leur commandement et leur sens profond de la justice. Ils étaient fiers d'avoir de tels hommes comme chefs.

En fait, cela ne les étonnaient pas le moins du monde que leur Vaillant Capitaine James T. Kirk soit capable d'un tel non-conformisme. Il en fallait du sex-appeal pour parvenir séduire le Commandant (un Vulcain qui plus est) et sa femme !

Les rumeurs à propos du coup de foudre du Commandant pour Ève, et sur sa possessivité à son égard, avaient depuis longtemps déjà fait le tour du vaisseau. Tous savaient aussi qu'elle avait une sorte de don spécial, une lumière étrange faite d'énergie, qui avait régénéré le cristal de dilithium et permis à l'Entreprise d'échapper d'un piège mortel. Les enseignes de l'équipe de Scotty avait rapporté avoir carrément vu cette lumière  _jaillir_  en traversant les murs, puis le vaisseau avait bondit à cette vitesse ahurissante, puis le Capitaine était sorti de la salle des machines en la portant dans ses bras, inconsciente... mais pourquoi lui et pas son légitime époux ? Maintenant, ils comprenaient.

Mais surtout, les Vulcains étaient un peuple aux valeurs conformistes, pas vraiment réputés pour leur goût de l'originalité.  
Le Capitaine Kirk devait avoir un sens de la persuasion hors norme pour avoir réussi à convaincre M. Spock d'accepter de partager sa vie avec sa jeune épouse. Il leur était impossible d'imaginer que ce puisse être le Vulcain qui ait proposé un tel arrangement. C'était même tout bonnement inconcevable, Monsieur Spock était trop psycho-rigide pour cela.

Quant à ce petit bout de Dame, il fallait qu'elle ait bien des qualités pour avoir ainsi éveillé l'intérêt de ces deux hommes hors du commun. Elle n'en restait pas moins absolument charmante et respectueuse avec eux, gentiment timide et réservée. Non seulement, il n'y avait dans son attitude aucune trace de condescendance, alors qu'elle était tout de même la compagne des deux manitous du vaisseau, mais en plus elle semblait sincèrement admirer tout ce qu'ils étaient capable de faire. Lorsqu'ils lui disaient qu'une de ses idées n'était pas réalisable, elle acquiesçait sans s'offusquer et leur demandait s'il était possible de le faire autrement, et ils étaient ravis de lui trouver une solution.  
Et cette drôle de bestiole verte qui bourdonnait joyeusement autour d'elle... jamais il n'avait croisé d'insecte apprivoisé

Une porte fut posée entre les deux cabines. Le hasard du destin faisait parfois bien les choses puisqu'elles étaient contiguës, tout comme les deux salles de bain dont la cloison qui les séparait fut simplement abattue.  
Les quartiers de Jim furent transformés en pièce de travail et de vie. Le coin bureau fut agrandi, et la chambre transformée en salon-salle à manger. Tous ces aménagements furent conçus afin de pouvoir accueillir quatre personnes dans un minimum d'espace.  
La cabine de Spock devint leur chambre commune, avec un futon immense, un coin confortable pour la méditation avec trois coussins plats, et un accueillant coin détente avec un sofa, une table basse et des coussins de sol.

Ève conserva les décorations identiques des deux cotés, ainsi que les réglages respectifs de température. Elle ajouta juste dans chacune des pièces plusieurs plantes qu'elle avait ramenées de la planète et mis en pot. Elle les installa le long des murs pour le confort de Lash'a.

**ooo**

Enfin, Jim et Spock purent rejoindre leurs nouveaux quartiers. Ève les y attendait. Elle venait juste de finir et avait chaleureusement remercié les enseignes qui étaient repartis le sourire au lèvre.  
Il était temps que Spock revienne car elle recommençait à se sentir en état de manque. La seule vue de ses beaux yeux sereins suffit à calmer son angoisse naissante.

Ils eurent un petit temps de surprise, reconnaissant à peine l'ancienne cabine de Jim qui paraissait plus grande. Ils firent une rapide visite. Ils ôtèrent leurs chaussures en entrant dans la partie privée, comme il était coutume de le faire dans les habitations Vulcaines. Il y régnait une atmosphère douce et intime. Lash'a vrombit fièrement en faisant le tour de la pièce, comme pour leur montrer tout ce qui avait été fait, puis revint se poser sur l'épaule de Ève.

-  _Tishau dular ish-veh_  [Vous aimez ?] Demanda Ève un peu anxieuse.

\- Une pièce de vie pour travailler et recevoir des invités, une pièce intime pour la méditation et notre vie privée.  _Nam-tor tor'es t'dular ozhikaik heh nahan_  [Votre aménagement est logique et rationnel.] Décréta Spock approbateur

Pour seule réponse, Jim se jeta soudain sur Ève. Plus que surpris par la violence de ce comportement amoureux, Lash'a s'envola pour se réfugier dans le feuillage accueillant de l'une de ses plantes.  
Jim serra Ève dans ses bras et posa des lèvres conquérantes sur les siennes dans un baiser affamé. D'ordinaire, il était plus délicat dans sa façon de faire des avances à une femme. Mais, depuis qu'elle avait évoqué ce nouvel aménagement, son désir d'elle n'avait fait que croître. Ce désir avait parasité ses pensées pendant toute la journée. A chaque instant, il n'avait cessé de songer qu'il allait enfin pouvoir étreindre Ève, s'unir à elle. Il lui avait fallu auparavant accomplir ses devoirs de Capitaine, ce qu'il avait fait avec énergie et dévouement, comme toujours.  
Il était à peine 16.00 heures, mais il n'était plus en mesure d'attendre qu'arrive le soir, il se sentait incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, même si au plus infime signe de refus de Ève, il refrénerait ces pulsions.

Elle répondit à son baiser avec une passion identique, s'agrippa à lui, et l'enlaça, lui fit bien comprendre qu'elle ne sentait ni offensée, ni agressée par cette violence soudaine... oh non, bien au contraire...  
\- Oui, Jim, oui! Soupirait-elle entre deux baisers.

Spock haussa un sourcil d'étonnement. Il les regarda s'enlacer avec passion. Il percevait le désir de Ève pour Jim pulser le long de leur  _Kash-naf_. Ces Humains et leur manque de patience, c'était irrationnel... et fascinant, troublant, attirant... beau? Ève dégageait une lumière satinée et irisée qui enlaçait, illuminait son corps et celui de Jim. Un Humain aurait eu l'impression de contempler deux anges... et Spock l'était à demi.

Jim et Ève frémissaient d'anticipation. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Jim la poussa jusqu'à leur chambre. Devinant ses intentions, elle le laissa faire: elle le désirait autant que lui la désirait.

Elle eut cependant une brève inquiétude vis à vis de Spock. Bien que ce fût lui qui leur avait proposé de former ce trio, n'allait-il pas se sentir trompé ou laissé pour compte? Elle quitta les lèvres de Jim, et croisa le regard brûlant de son Vulcain bien-aimé. Elle distingua la dilatation significative de ses pupilles, il lui sembla même que le souffle de Spock s'était accéléré : ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait au plus haut point. Elle se concentra sur le lien qui la reliait à lui... et son désir pour Jim monta d'un cran

Spock vint tout contre eux.  
Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Ève, et il vit sa lumière se répandre en lui, il la ressentit comme une caresse. Un puissant désir s'empara de lui: celui de voir ses  _Taluhk-Qom'i_  [précieux Humains] s'aimer  
Avec des gestes lents et précis, alors que Ève et Jim s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait, il dégrafa l'uniforme de son Épouse et elle leva les bras afin qu'il le lui enlève. Le tee-shirt du dessous subit le même sort. Jim se pencha pour enfouir son visage contre la peau nue, respirer à plein poumon l'odeur de son cou et y déposer une myriade de baisers  
- _... fnish-tor du nii rom !_  [...tu sens sii bon] Murmura-t-il d'une voix troublante

La lumière de Ève enlaçait Spock autant que Jim à présent, c'était comme une délectable caresse mentale amoureuse.  
Spock dégrafa la tunique de Jim qui leva à son tour docilement les bras. Spock la fit passer par dessus sa tête en même temps que son tee-shirt du dessous. Les mains de Ève se partirent aussitôt à la conquète de ce buste imberbe, déclenchant un frisson de plaisir sur sa peau douce.

Spock revint à Ève. Il écarta ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque, Ève soupira "Spock..."  
Il détacha son soutien-gorge et caressa sa poitrine en le lui ôtant. Les mains de Jim rejoignirent celles de Spock sur ses seins, puis ses lèvres. Ève gémit et enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux défaits de Jim.

Spock posa ses mains sur les hanches de Ève, les glissa sous la ceinture du leggings. Ses lèvres se joignirent à ses mains pour tracer un suave chemin de sa taille à ses pieds, en flânant sensuellement le long de ses cuisses, tout en enlevant le leggings. Ève gémit son prénom, encore et encore, et cela lui fut aussi délectable qu'une caresse. Il fit descendre le pantalon de Jim, avec une même sensualité, s'attardant dans le creux de la cambrure de ses reins.  
La petite culotte de Ève subit le même sort, et il couvrit ses fesses de baisers. Il faufila sa main entre leurs deux corps serrés, laissa ses doigts se glisser dans sa toison pubienne. Ève se cambra délicieusement. Puis Spock libéra l'érection de Jim de la pression de son boxer. Il la prit en main, la caressa, prenant plaisir à faire gémir Jim.

Spock s'éloigna d'eux d'un demi pas et les contempla avec possessivité: ses  _T'hylara_  étaient prêts l'un pour l'autre. Spock guida Jim et Ève vers le lit, toujours enlacé et s'embrassant, ils s'y allongèrent, nus et presque tremblants tant leur désir était intense.

- _Mos'Ève t'nash-veh_ ,  _Pi'Ha'su t'nash-veh_ ,  _Vesht-gish nash-veh nash-pon ni wu!_  
[Ma douce Ève, mon petit Ange, j'ai attendu ce moment si longtemps]. Avoua Jim d'une voix frémissante. T'avoir enfin dans mes bras. J'en ai rêvé toutes ses nuits alors que tu dormais si innocemment contre nous.  _Ève t'nash-veh, Run t'mos'es t'nash-veh_  [mon Ève, mon rêve de douceur]

\- Jim, Jim,  _isha t'nash-veh!_  [moi aussi!] Soupira-t-elle en l'embrassant

Spock les contempla un moment, absolument fasciné, émerveillé par la beauté de ce qui s'offrait à sa vue. Ses  _T'hylara_  étaient si beaux que cela en était irréel! Il lui fallut faire un effort afin de retrouver suffisamment de présence d'esprit, et pour se déshabiller à son tour. Ce qu'il voyait l'emplissait d'un tel bien être, d'une telle satisfaction, c'était comme un accomplissement. Après ce qu'il allait se passer entre entre eux-trois, plus rien ne serait à même d'éloigner ses  _T'hylara_  de lui.  
_T'hylara t'nash-veh, Taluhk'T'hylara_  nash-veh _, Ni_ _vaksurik! T'nash-vehlar!_  [Mes amants, mes précieux amants, Si beaux! Miens!] Songea-t-il avec orgueil.

Spock vint se coucher à coté d'eux, nu, et fut immédiatement accueilli, assailli, enlacé par des baisers et des caresses passionnés. Leurs mains passaient d'un corps à l'autre, comme s'ils étaient incapable de choisir...

Ève se sentait fondre de plaisir et de bonheur.  
Le contraste entre les mains et les lèvres brûlantes de Spock, et celles chaudes, mais presque fraîches en comparaison, de Jim était troublant. Les baisers se succédaient, les liants tour à tour.  
Ève s'enhardit à lécher et titiller les tétons de Spock qui se cambra et gémit sous la délicieuse torture. Elle n'avait jamais osé le faire alors qu'elle en avait toujours eu envie. La réaction de Spock lui prouva qu'elle avait eu tord d'hésiter. Mais elle ne put continuer car Jim lui fit subir le même sort, aussitôt imité par Spock, et elle fut incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que ces lèvres... oh ces lèvres!... et ces mains!... Jim et Spock partageait des  _Ozh'esta_  tout en prenant soin d'elle, elle sentait leurs doigts joints tout contre sa peau, et cela augmentait encore plus son plaisir.

\- oooh! Gémit-elle. _Ashayamlar t'nash-veh! K'diwalar t'nash-veh!_  [oh, mes amours! Mes bien-aimés!]

Jim descendit plus bas, sa langue, sa bouche, ses doigts habiles chérirent son intimité et Ève se cambra en soupirant. "Ooooh, Jiiim!"  
Spock regarda Jim donner tant de plaisir à son épouse et en ressentit un vif sentiment de jubilation. A nouveau, il éprouva une sensation de beauté et d'harmonie. " _Taurauing Vaksurik qom'i t'nash-veh!"_  [mes Humains merveilleusement beaux!]

\- Spock! Spock! Supplia Ève, gémissante

Il obéit à son appel et approcha son visage du sien. Ève lui agrippa aussitôt les cheveux, et Spock unit sa bouche à la sienne, buvant ses soupirs avec délice. Il s'empara de ses doigts dans un  _ozh'esta_ , ces deux formes de baisers se complétaient merveilleusement.  
Le désir s'amplifia, encore, inexorablement.

Jim remonta le long du corps de Ève, déposant des baisers sur son chemin. Jim s'installa entre les cuisses de Ève, et dévora les lèvres de Spock, en partageant avec lui le goût intime de leur  _Lag'i Ko-t'hyla_ [amante commune] Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Ève.

-  _Aitlu du t'nash-veh ha ?_  [Me désires-tu?]

Le cœur de Ève se gonfla encore plus d'amour  
-  _Ha, Jim. Ashayam t'nash-veh, sarlah'uh_  [Oui, Jim. Mon Amour, Viens] Soupira-t-elle.

Malgré la violence du désir qu'il éprouvait, Jim se glissa lentement en elle. Elle gémit d'acceptation, alors il bougea en elle avec de plus en plus de passion. Elle ne cessa plus de gémir de plaisir, une main toujours agrippée au bras de Spock, lui transmettant son plaisir via leur  _Kash-naf_.  
Sa jouissance était intense, mais elle ne voulait pas que son Spock adoré soit oublié, elle voulait tout partager avec lui. Tout. Mais comment faire? Il était couché contre elle, et les caressait Jim et elle. Elle sentit son pénis délaissé, humide et dur contre sa cuisse. Elle posa sa paume sur lui, l'enserra doucement mais fermement, elle sentit ses vrilles l'enlacer avec possessivité. Spock eut un gémissement de bien-être, et roula des hanches au même rythme que celles de Jim. Les deux hommes partagèrent au dessus de Ève un long baiser sensuel qui la fit soupirer de plaisir. Beaux!... Oooh, ils étaient si beaux, si grands, si merveilleux, si forts, si...

La main de Ève sur lui était délectable, mais Spock avait  _besoin_  de plus, il avait  _besoin_  de  _s'unir_  à elle. Il cessa soudain de bouger et posa la main sur le visage de Ève.  
-  _Ha! ah!_  [oui! oui!] S'exclama aussitôt l'esprit de Ève

Sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'initier le processus de fusion mentale, elle projeta en son esprit toutes ses sensations voluptueuses. Pris au dépourvu par ces perceptions étranges et si puissantes, Spock se figea sous le choc. Il ne put retenir un long râle lascif. Jim comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait, il faillir jouir rien qu'à cette pensée. Ses bien-aimés avaient unis leurs esprits, Spock ressentait absolument tout ce que Ève ressentait! C'était comme si il était en train de posséder physiquement, non, de  _Faire l'Amour_  à ces deux Êtres Chers en même temps! Un bonheur sans nom se joignit à la jouissance.

Ève sentait l'esprit de Spock contre le sien, abandonné à elle. Elle sentait le membre puissant de Jim en elle, et Jim dévoué à lui donner du plaisir. Son plaisir était total. Elle les aimait passionnément, elle était aimée par les deux hommes les plus fabuleux de l'univers! Il n'y avait pas de plus grande extase!  
Spock ressentait par procuration dans sa chair exactement tout ce que Ève ressentait... il percevait son amour incommensurable pour eux deux... et c'était... c'était... cela n'avait pas de nom...  
Les soupirs de Ève et Spock, leurs mouvements tout contre Jim, étaient à présent comme synchronisés, et exacerbaient son propre plaisir. Jim se retenait autant qu'il le pouvait de ne pas craquer tout de suite. Il voulait faire durer cette jouissance absolue, les faire frémir et soupirer et gémir et jouir encore, et encore, prolonger cette extase aussi longtemps que possible. Il essaya de se concentrer, mais c'était difficile, ses  _T'hylara_  étaient si merveilleux! Il se contint autant qu'il le put malgré son plaisir jubilatoire, il fit durer autant qu'il put ses va et vient...

...jusqu'à ce que Ève s'enflamme la première, et que Jim s'abandonna avec elle, immédiatement suivi de Spock. L'orgasme acheva de les unir, lumineux.  
Il leur fallut de longues minutes, le corps tremblant, pour reprendre leur souffle...

Spock se reprit le premier. Il s'allongea à nouveau tout contre Ève. Malgré son intensité, ce plaisir ressentit par procuration ne lui avait pas suffi, il avait  _besoin_  de plus. Elle sentit son pénis toujours dressé contre sa hanche. Il ne voulait rien lui imposer mais elle comprit sa demande muette. Le désir l'embrasa à nouveau de son souffle puissant :  
_-Ha, ha, Spock, mos'Adun t'nash-veh, sarlah'uh_  [Oui, oui, Spock, mon tendre époux, viens!] Murmura-t-elle d'une voix si troublante qu'il en eut de long frissons dans les reins

Spock l'embrassa tout en la pénétrant. Leur plaisir fut immédiat, et mutuel. Ève tendit le bras pour que Jim vienne tout contre eux, comme Spock précédemment. Il vint s'y blottir. Cette fois encore, Ève s'empara du pénis esseulé et encore humide. Il gonfla rapidement dans sa paume, et Jim gémit d'approbation.  
\- " _ooh... Ko-Taluhk t'nash-veh!_  [ooh... ma précieuse!]"

Jim les enlaça avec délectation, calquant ses mouvements sur ceux de Spock. Les va-et-vient de Spock étaient lents, profonds et pourtant puissants... Vulcains. Jim en profita pour longuement les caresser, les admirer, les couvrir de baiser, manger leurs bouches et leur chair, les adorer avec ses mains... en leur répétant combien ils étaient si beaux, magnifiques, que leurs peaux étaient douces, qu'ils lui étaient précieux...

Puis Spock lui fit cesser tout mouvement en plaquant la main sur le visage de Jim. Le Vulcain possédait suffisamment de force musculaire pour se permettre de ne prendre appui que sur un seul bras sans se fatiguer. L'esprit de Jim fut aspiré tout contre celui de Spock, et ce fut comme si il était à nouveau en Ève, à travers les sensations du corps de Spock.  
Oh, délectable bonheur que de sentir son esprit enveloppé par celui de Spock et, comme sil était encore en elle, de ressentir autour de son sexe l'étreinte suave, chaude, humide, soyeuse du corps frémissant de Ève, grâce aux sensations partagée avec Spock. Tandis qu'il se noyait de plaisir, il sentit l'esprit de Ève les rejoindre, et ce fut encore...  _pire_. La fusion entre leurs trois esprits fut intense, transcendante... et fauchée par le long orgasme qui les emporta dans un puissant halo de lumière.

Ils s'allongèrent les uns tout contre les autres, vidés de toutes forces, et s'endormirent presque aussitôt leur souffle retrouvé, épuisés...

**ooo**

**à suivre  
** Spock fut le premier à s'éveiller. Il émergea lentement du sommeil, avec un vif besoin de méditation...

* * *

 

Ce lemon vous a-t-il plu ?  
J'ai essayé d'exprimer cet amour absolu qu'ils éprouvent tout-trois les uns pour les autres...

 

 Quartiers de Jim                                                     Quartiers de Spock

   
Si ces deux quartiers sont contigus, on peut très bien imaginer qu'ils soient reliés par une porte et réaménagés en deux pièces différentes, une "publique" et une privée

 

Quartiers de Jim

   

Quartiers de Spock

 


	20. Ka-reh-vla  [Triangle équilatéral]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie V  _Kastik'Ek'tra_  [Planète végétale]

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 - Ka-reh-vla** _**  
** _ **[Triangle équilatéral]**

****

**oOo**

Précédemment  
Ils s'allongèrent les uns tout contre les autres, vidés de toutes forces, et s'endormirent presque aussitôt leur souffle retrouvé, épuisés...

**ooo**

Spock fut le premier à s'éveiller. Ses affects qui bouillonnaient en lui sans entrave le firent rapidement émerger du sommeil. Il devait absolument s'accorder une longue phase de méditation. Il constata qu'ils s'étaient endormis la lumière allumée.

Il lui fallut démêler ses membres de ceux de ses  _T'hylara_ , délicatement, afin de ne pas les réveiller. Il se leva et ressentit un irrationnel état de manque dès qu'il fut hors du lit. Leurs souffles calmes tout contre lui, l'odeurs suaves de leurs corps Humains... le contact de leurs peaux tièdes et douces sur la sienne qui avaient permis un imperceptible mais bien réel effleurement mental de leurs esprits contre le sien... cette délicate fusion... cette impression de faire partie d'un tout harmonieux...  
Spock prit une longue et calme respiration pour apaiser cette sensation de vide.

Il diminua l'intensité de la lumière grâce au pavé tactile de son pad. Ève soupira doucement et sembla cherche sa présence dans le lit. Sa main toucha Jim, elle se tourna pour aller se blottir dans ses bras qui se refermèrent sur elle. Spock les regarda avec fierté et possessivité. Puis, sans faire de bruit, il alla prendre une douche sonique. Il se couvrit simplement d'un cafetan, et s'assit sur un coussin de sol en face du lit, en  _loshirak t'Wh'ltri_ [position de méditation du lotus].

Au bruit infime de 6 petites pattes sur le sol, Spock remarqua que Lash'a était descendu de la plante où il s'était réfugié. Il avançait vers lui sans voler... comme si l'insectoïde, non, l'Émeraudine, avait conscience que le vrombissement de ses ailes pouvait réveiller Ève et Jim.  
Spock se souvint des révélations de Orkikalap: les Émeraudines vivaient en communautés soudées avec leurs frères de nid. Ils éclosaient, grandissaient, butinaient, pollinisaient, jouaient, dormaient ensemble. Ils ne supportaient pas la solitude, au point de se laisser mourir s'ils se retrouvaient seul. Orkikalap avait confié Lasha à eux-trois: son devoir était par conséquent de veiller à son bien-être.  
Spock se leva, le prit délicatement dans sa main et le posa sur son épaule. Il perçut de Lash'a un infime sentiment de contentement. Spock se rassit en  _loshirak t'Wh'ltri._  L'Émeraudine tourna sur lui-même à la recherche d'une position confortable. Étrangement, cela lui rappela I-chaya, le sehlat de son enfance, qui faisait toujours de même avant de dormir. Les gratouillis de ses petites pattes sur le tissus de son cafetan provoquèrent sur la peau de Spock une crispation... amusée. Il avait vraiment besoin de méditer pour rétablir correctement son  _T'san'at_  [contrôle des émotions]. Lash'a se mit à sommeiller.

Spock posa les yeux sur ses  _T'hylara_  et les contempla longuement avec fierté très peu Vulcaine, mais peu importe. De toute façon, il allait neutraliser ce sentiment lors de sa méditation. Il ne pouvait que constater avec objectivité que  _ses_   _dahku-Qom'i_  [deux Humains] n'étaient pas des Humains ordinaires: la facilité avec laquelle ils s'étaient impliqués mentalement, sans rester juste passifs, lors de leurs fusions mentales en était l'une des preuves. Il se répéta combien ses  _T'hylara_  étaient des Êtres intelligents, courageux, généreux, nobles... et si irrationnellement beaux. Et encore plus en ce moment, où Ève endormie diffusait une lumière irisée et diaphane qui les entourait Jim et elle, et parsemait les cheveux de Jim de fils d'or.

Il fallait que Spock verbalise et analyse ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux-trois.

Spock repensa à leur première  _Kahm'kaunsh'es_ [union charnelle]... _  
Kaunsh'es :heh: katra'es_  [charnelle et mentale]  
Ève avait surmonté sa grande pudeur afin de lui permettre de partager leur plaisir, oubliant qu'il pouvait avoir recours à la fusion mentale. Il se souvint du plaisir charnel et affectif que ce geste avait provoqué en lui... oh, sa petite main si douce enserrant son... il devait se concentrer sur sa méditation!  
Ève et lui avaient déjà partagé des accouplements, mais cela était toujours resté très pudique, elle n'avait jamais osé toucher son pénis. D'une certaine façon, on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient tous deux encore des débutants dans le domaine de la sexualité.  
Ève avait voulu  _tout_  partager avec lui, au point de parvenir à initier une fusion mentale entre eux. Il repensa à cette impression étrange de ressentir les sensations d'un corps de femme aussi distinctement que s'il s'était agi de sa propre chair. De sentir le sexe dur d'un homme _en lui_ , le pénis de Jim, son _Sa-T'hy'la_ _,_  s'immiscer encore, et encore, au plus profond  _de lui_. Cette sensation de complétude, cette extase de se donner et de posséder. Il s'était senti fragile et vulnérable sous le corps musculeux et puissant de Jim, sous les assauts de ses coup de reins obstinés, et dans un même temps en totale confiance... Spock frémit, et à nouveau, il dût faire un effort pour se recentrer.  
Il avait aussi distinctement perçu tout l'amour que Ève leur portait, l'émerveillement qu'elle ressentait d'être ainsi acceptée et aimée par eux. Son esprit était doux et si lumineux que son moi Humain en vibrait encore.

C'était là l'une des expériences les plus fascinantes de sa vie, et il comptait bien la renouveler sous peu. Il frissonna à cette simple pensée.

Spock songea à leur seconde  _Kahm'kaunsh'es_ _heh katra'es_  
Au bonheur inlassable d'être le bienvenu dans le corps de Ève. Elle l'avait accueilli sans aucune hésitation, avec une volupté contagieuse, et tout son amour Humain. Spock repensa à cette jubilation psycho-affective de partager ses sensations corporelles avec Jim, son esprit tout contre le sien, le plaisir de l'un excitant le plaisir de l'autre. Le simple fait d'unir leurs deux esprit l'avait plongé dans une délectable volupté. L'esprit Humain de Jim était si fort, si volontaire, si flamboyant, si fascinant.  
Jim aussi lui avait transmis ses sentiments, son amour puissant et possessif pour lui et Ève. Il lui avait exprimé son bonheur d'avoir le droit de partager cela avec lui, toute sa reconnaissance. Son moi Humain s'en émerveillait... Spock ressentait encore les échos de leur  _Kash-nohv_  (fusion mentale) si transcendante.

Là encore, il envisageait de perpétuer dès que possible cette forme physique et mentale d'accouplement. A nouveau, le corps de Spock fut traversé par un tremblement. Il prit une grande et longue inspiration, puis expira doucement. Ses affects se plièrent à sa volonté, et son esprit retrouva un calme relatif.

Étrangement, Spock n'avait éprouvé aucune difficulté à recevoir les sentiments de ses  _T'hylara_ , lui qui d'ordinaire fuyait toute forme de sentimentalité. Cela n'avait provoqué aucune sensation de débordement émotionnel en lui. L'amour était une émotion Humaine naturelle, et il avait reçu celui de ses  _T'hylara_  comme tel. Ces sentiments étaient même accueillis avec bonheur par son moi Humain. Ces sentiments profonds de ses  _Qom'i-t'hylara_  [amants Humains] s'étaient entremêlés avec son  _dauik-telan_  [attachement affectif], si bien que même son moi Vulcain trouvait cela satisfaisant.

Spock éprouvait dans un même temps une puissante satisfaction à avoir proposé cette solution à un problème qui aurait pu se révéler émotionnellement difficile et scabreux pour eux trois. De même, le fait qu'ils l'aient tous deux accepté aussi promptement prouvait que ce compromis était la seule solution logique et adaptée à leur situation si particulière.  
Ce trio n'était conforme à aucune tradition, pas plus Vulcaine qu'Humaine. Il était même surprenant que cela ait pu être possible. Le  _Telsu-kash-naf_ [lien mental des époux] était censé permettre une union mentale entre deux Vulcains, pas trois personnes, et encore moins un Vulcain et deux Humains. Par contre leurs liens se conformait au principes du respect mutuel et d'équité prônés par leurs deux Ethnies.  
Spock se demanda à nouveau si la ré-énergisation du cristal de dilithium n'avait pas rendu cela possible. Toute cette lumière et ces souffrances partagées avaient dû avoir un impact sur le  _Telsu-kash-naf_ et avait dû permettre l'inclusion de l'esprit de Jim au sein de leur lien. Il prendrait le temps d'y réfléchir, mais plus tard, il devait en priorité retrouver son  _T'san'at_  [contrôle des émotions] mis à mal par l'intensités et la multiplicité des affects qui se bousculaient en lui.

De part leur  _T'reh-Telsu-kash-naf [triple_ lien mental des époux], conclut Spock le plus neutrement possible, Ève et Jim étaient à présent  _son_   _Adun'a_  [épouse] et  _son_   _Adun_  [époux], ses  _T'hylara_. De plus, ce  _T'reh kash-naf_  [triple lien mental], encore embryonnaire entre Jim, Ève et lui, allait se renforcer avec le temps.  
À cette pensée, il dut fermement réprimer sa  _Os-shidik-ma'es_  [possessivité atavique] qui se réveilla brutalement en lui à l'égard de  _ses_   _Taluhk_   _T'hylara_. [précieux amants]  
Éprouver satisfaction et orgueil, dans une certaine mesure, était acceptable si cela restait dans la cadre d'une stricte modération, même pour un Vulcain.  
Être  _Tsovarik_  [territorial] envers son épouse ou son époux pouvait être éventuellement considéré comme normal. Il avait en outre de la logique dans ce  _Dauik-telan_  [attachement affectif]: Jim et Ève étaient dignes de cet attachement de part leurs qualités intellectuelles, morales et comportementales.

Mais, même si dans une certaine mesure, ce  _Dauik-telan_  était légitime de la part d'un  _Adun-t'hyl'a_  [amant-époux] attaché à son ou sa conjointe, cette  _Os-shidik-ma'es_  qui lui vrillait les entrailles avec violence était un sentiment beaucoup trop puissant, et donc dangereux. Sans doute, était-ce comme le  _Pon Farr_  une réminiscence des temps archaïques et sauvages, dont le but devait être de permettre au mâle de mieux protéger sa femelle, et qui était restée logée au plus profond de ses gènes Vulcains. Il s'appliqua à le faire retourner dans les méandres de ces ombres.

Spock avait fait le tour des principales émotions qui affectaient sa neutralité mentale. Il allait pouvoir les désamorcer et les classer derrière ses  _Naph-fo-dan shidik_  [barrière mentales], car il était indispensable à présent qu'il mette de l'ordre dans ses pensées et ses affects afin de retrouver son  _Arie'vo'ektaya_  [équilibre émotionnel].  
Il accrut la profondeur de sa  _Wh'ltri_  [méditation].

ooo

Jim et Ève s'éveillèrent en même temps. Leurs premiers gestes furent de chercher Spock dans le lit. Ils le virent méditer, juste en face d'eux, les yeux clos, le visage détendu.

-  _Nam-tor sa-veh e'tum_  [Il est beau]. Murmura Ève

\- Oui. Avoua Jim en déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

Ils sortirent du lit discrètement. Jim préféra se doucher séparément de Ève: il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir de vouloir l'étreindre à nouveau.

Ce fut Lash'a qui sortit Spock de sa  _Wh'ltri_. Il émit une trille infiniment douce comme un ronronnement. Spock ouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux de ses  _T'hylara._  Quelle agréable façon de mettre fin à une séance de méditation! Ses  _T'hylara_  avaient revêtu eux aussi un cafetan Vulcain

\- Faim ? Demanda Jim

-  _K'avon !_  [Affamé]. Répondit Spock

\- Je dirai même carrément morte de faim !

Le réplicateur leur délivra un délicieux souper. Il y eut même pour Lash'a de minuscules morceaux de fruits, des gouttes de miel et des pétales de fleur dans une petite coupelle

A la fin du repas, Jim se leva:  
-  _Pla'sarlau nash-veh_  [je reviens], je vais chercher quelque-chose.

Ève perçut une émotion dans sa voix, Spock avait aussi remarqué son trouble.

Une inquiétude fissura les certitudes de Spock. Spock connaissait bien Jim. Il avait constaté depuis qu'il avait rencontré Jim que celui-ci n'était jamais resté en couple plus de 3,5 jours d'affilée en moyenne. Lash'a bourdonna doucement sur son épaule et lui inspira une métaphore: Jim était un butineur qui avait aligné un nombre impressionnant de  _conquêtes_  féminines au fil de leurs missions (mais aucune femelle de l'équipage, qu'il se contentait de regarder). Jim regrettait-il finalement d'avoir accepté de constituer ce trio? Regrettait-il d'avoir abandonné sa liberté de flirter, comme il le faisait auparavant? Jim était un homme de parole, mais il était aussi un être foncièrement attaché à sa liberté. Ce lien mental que Spock s'acharnait à implanter discrètement en lui était-il déjà trop étouffant pour cet Humain ?

Jim sortit de la chambre. Ève s'assit sans manière sur les genoux de Spock, détournant son attention de Jim. Bien que surpris par cette attitude inattendue, il ne la repoussa pas. Il ne repoussait jamais son Épouse. Les bras de Ève entourèrent son cou. Elle posa son visage dans le creux de son épaule et soupira doucement. Spock déduisit soudain la raison de ce comportement. Décidément, il allait lui falloir mieux contrôler ses affects si elle pouvait les lire aussi facilement en lui. Sa méditation n'avait pas été suffisante.

\- : _Haishau: nash-veh teraya-nartaya!_  [Je  _veux_  un gros câlin!] Exigea-t-elle tendrement

Ève le savait : lorsqu'elle  _exigeait_  des choses de cette façon, avec cette voix-là, Spock était incapable de les lui refuser. Il obéit et l'enlaça à son tour.  
Elle avait effectivement perçu ses angoisses. Elle savait que jamais Spock n'accepterai de les avouer. Alors elle fit comme si c'était elle qui les ressentait et se blottit davantage contre lui en quête de réconfort. Elle sentit les émotions de Spock retrouver leur neutralité. Mais elle était si bien là, au chaud, tout contre lui. Spock ne semblait pas en être incommodé, alors elle décida d'en _profiter_. Elle eut deux trois micro-mouvements pour se lover plus étroitement contre lui, il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Elle soupira son bien-être qui se répandit en Spock à travers leur  _Kash-naf_. Elle resta ainsi jusqu'au retour de Jim, la tête confortablement installée au creux de son épaule. Lash'a émit une sorte d'imperceptible ronronnement.

Jim s'arrêta, les yeux brillants, troublé. Il contempla un instant l'adorable tableau qui s'offrait à sa vue. Son impassible Vulcain, sa douce Ève qui paraissait si petite dans ses bras. Il s'assit en face d'eux et posa une petite boite sur la table et prit une courte respiration :

-  _Uga'uh t'nash-veh, ri tar do nam-tor ish-veh t'nash-veh naham-fam_  [Promettez-moi, Spock, de ne pas me dire que c'est irrationnel]. Dit Jim d'une voix émue, d'où perçait le doute

\- Quoi donc, Jim ?

\- Promettez d'abord.

\- Jim, c'est irr...

Ève lui fit une légère tape sur la main, avec un rire très doux

-  _Ugau nash-veh_  [Je promets].

\- Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes, mon Ange? Demanda Jim très sérieusement

\- Euh? S'étonna Ève prise au dépourvu. Un mardi?

\- Nous sommes le 36710.01 Précisa Spock

\- N'avez-vous pas dit être née un premier octobre?

Ève ouvrit de grand yeux. Elle ressentit une vive émotion et retint à grand peine sa lumière. Spock sentit cet affect presque vibrer tout contre son cœur. Elle ne l'avait dit qu'une seule fois et pourtant...

- _Vokau dular ish-veh ha?_  [Vous vous en êtes souvenu?]

Jim ouvrit la boite. À l'intérieur se trouvait trois collier identiques : trois petites pierres ocre-jaunes, taillées en forme de triangle, accrochées à trois colliers. Le cœur de Spock se figea puis s'accéléra : Jim aussi! Jim aussi éprouvait ce besoin viscéral, vital, qu'ils soit reliés les uns aux autres! Et comme il ne pouvait pas créer de  _Kash-naf_  [lien mental], il avait conçu ce lien physique. Son sentiment de jubilation fut si violent qu'il permit à sa  _Os-shidik-ma'es_  [possessivité atavique] de transpercer ses barrières mentales. Spock dut faire un effort pour la refouler.

\- Oooh!  _Itaren nash-veh, Jim ! Nam-tor au niii e'tum !_  [Merci, Jim. Ils sont si beau !] S'extasia Ève.  _Ra bosh-taurauk fereikan!_  [Quelle merveilleuse idée !]  
Toute à son émerveillement, elle ne perçut pas la lutte interne qui agita l'esprit de Spock.

-  _Nam-tor ish-veh ka-reh-vla-lar na'dah-pim-khush-lar_  [Ce sont des triangles équilatéraux en cristal de dilithium]. Remarqua Spock qui avait bien comprit le symbole, et l'approuvait.

Jim prit le premier collier et le mit autour du cou de Ève  
-  _Kunli'gad t'keshtan, Ha'su t'nash-veh_  [joyeux anniversaire, mon ange]

Ève l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement. Spock se permit d'esquisser un demi-sourire. Il attendit qu'ils aient fini pour commenter, à la fois impassible et attendri:  
\- Vous avez eu raison de m'arracher ma parole, Jim. Normalement, les Humains offrent des présents d'anniversaire uniquement à... mmm

Jim le fit taire d'un tendre baiser, et Spock ne protesta pas  
\- Oui, mais j'ai toujours été un rebelle! Répliqua-t-il malicieusement, armé de son merveilleux sourire, tout en accrochant le second collier autour du cou de Spock.

Ève prit la boite et la tendit à Spock, qui scella le troisième collier autour du cou de Jim.

Jim s'accroupit et se serra contre ses amants.

\- C'est le plus bel anniversaire de toute ma vie!  _Nam-tor ish-veh u'tsatik kal'i'farr! Nam-tor nash-veh niii kunli!_  [C'est comme un mariage secret! Je suis siii heureuse!]

Spock était resté parfaitement impassible, mais son cœur battait beaucoup trop fort. Ève les entoura de sa lumière et il restèrent un long moment ainsi, leurs esprits se frôlant alors que Spock n'avait initié aucune fusion mentale.

Puis Spock alla prendre sa  _Ka'athyra_  [lyre]. Il s'assit sur le lit et joua pour ses  _t'hylara_  les plus doux airs de son peuple. Lash'a resta posé sur son épaule. Ève et Jim s'allongèrent tout près de lui et passèrent la soirée à se câliner, couvés par les doux yeux de Spock... Jim sentit la fatigue de Ève. Il la berça tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme et la borda tendrement.  
Il se tourna vers Spock. Il lui vola un baiser et lui retira doucement la  _Ka'athyra_ des mains. Puis il leur ôta leurs cafetans. Le Vulcain se laissa emporter par la délicieuse possessivité de son Humain. Ils se couchèrent nu, l'un contre l'autre et s'étreignirent longuement, lèvres contre lèvres, leurs pénis délectablement liés par les  _ _sotik'man-kastiklar_  _[vrilles] de Spock...

**ooo**

Le Docteur McCoy avait à nouveau convoqué Ève pour un check-up. Depuis la ré-énergisation des cristaux de dilithium, cette visite avait constamment été repoussée. Il estima que cela était finalement une bonne chose, puisqu'elle était à présent capable de venir sans avoir son possessif Gobelin d'époux de collé à elle. Il allait pouvoir parler avec elle sans interférence, et vérifier si elle s'adaptait bien à sa nouvelle vie.  
Il commença par procéder à un scan complet de son organisme, vérifia la micro-puce dans son cerveau, et ne trouva rien de pathogène.

\- Bien, vous êtes en pleine forme ! Mais dites-moi, comment vous sentez-vous, mon Petit ? Demanda-t-il avec gentillesse. Cela n'est pas trop difficile de vous acclimater à notre mode de vie ?

\- Non, tout se passe bien. Tout le monde a été si gentil avec moi...

Elle avait vraiment oublié (ou pardonné) le comportement particulièrement désagréable du Capitaine, remarqua le médecin. Mais il était vrai que Jim s'était bien  _rattrapé_  depuis... et nul ne savait résister à son charme.

-...et Spock est si merveilleux! Nous nous entendons bien.

Spock...  _merveilleux_  ?! Mais McCoy ne montra pas son étonnement.

\- Son impassibilité ne vous gène pas ? Insista le médecin.

Ève le regarda avec étonnement. Elle n'avait jamais prêté attention à cette impassibilité.  
\- Spock n'est pas un être dénué de sentiments, vous savez. Répondit-elle. C'est juste qu'il ne les exprime pas, il se doit e les contenir et de es réprimer car il est Vulcain. C'est normal qu'il ne réagisse pas de la même façon qu'un Humain, c'est éducationnel.

\- Et ce n'est pas frustrant ? Persista McCoy. Cette façon de donner l'impression de ne pas avoir de sentiment, et de n'avoir besoin de personne, ça peut être déstabilisant quand on ne le connait pas.

Il semblait vraiment de faire du soucis pour elle, et elle en eut le cœur rempli de reconnaissance. Mais il se faisait vraiment de fausses idées sur Spock.

\- Cela ne l'a jamais été pour moi. De toute ma vie, il a été la première personne à me considérer avec autant de respect! S'enflamma Ève, sans cacher ses sentiments. Il a cette façon de veiller sur moi qui me donne un tel sentiment de sécurité! Et il est si intelligent, et si gentil, et si beau... et...

McCoy ne put retenir un sourire attendri, Ève dégageait une douce lumière blanche et ses yeux brillaient d'amour.

-...et puis, Spock vous considère comme un ami, vous savez.

Le Docteur rougit d'un coup. L'espace d'un instant, Ève crut avoir à nouveau parlé trop vite. Mais le pétillement dans le regard de McCoy lui prouvèrent que cela lui avait fait plaisir.

\- En une vingtaine de jours, vous avez appris à le connaître mieux que moi en plus d'un an que nous voyageons ensemble ! Dit McCoy avec un grand sourire amusé

\- Tout s'est passé si vite, vous savez. Quand nous nous sommes... rencontrés, je crois que j'étais aussi perdue et désorientée que lui... dès le tout début, il m'a traitée avec respect.

\- Je vais finir par croire en cette histoire de coup de foudre. Plaisanta McCoy. C'est qu'il semble si possessif à votre égard. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il ne réagisse pas quand Jim vous fait les yeux doux.

En fait, cela le préoccupait depuis plusieurs jours.  
Était-ce  _juste_  une grande amitié qui était née entre Jim et Ève? Dans ce cas, comment expliquer l'attitude charmeuse de Jim envers elle?  
Il y avait quelque-chose d'étrange dans la non-réaction de Spock pourtant si jaloux à l'égard de son épouse. En fait, le Vulcain semblait même subtilement satisfait de... comment dire? ...cette sorte de  _complicité_  entre Jim et Ève. Mais il fallait le regard perçant de McCoy pour s'en rendre compte. Spock était-il aveugle parce que c'était son ami Jim? Comment réagirait-il s'il se rendait compte que Jim flirtait avec son épouse?  
Quant à Ève, elle était trop sincèrement amoureuse de Spock pour flirter avec Jim, cela se voyait rien que dans sa façon de le regarder, et pourtant... son attitude avec Jim était parfois équivoque, en avait-elle seulement conscience?

McCoy se souvenait du Gobelin lorsqu'il était déstabilisé par son Ponfarr, cette fureur qu'il avait vue sur son visage... pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il avait eu peur de lui... il ne voulait pas vraiment découvrir comment l'impassible Gobelin devenait lorsqu'il se mettait  _vraiment_  en colère contre quelqu'un.

Ève rougit et ouvrit de grand yeux. Elle hésita avant de répondre. Elle devina son inquiétude, que son silence aggravait. Elle prit sa décision: McCoy était médecin, il était tenu au secret médical. D'une certaine façon, elle éprouvait un tel besoin de parler de son trio, de partager ce bonheur si pur avec quelqu'un. Elle prit une grande respiration, et commença par le début :  
\- C'est normal. Jim et Spock sont amoureux...

Choqué, McCoy ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. C'était comme si elle venait de mettre des mots sur une chose qu'il avait toujours vue, qu'il avait toujours sue, sans pouvoir l'identifier. Il allait s'indigner quand Ève poursuivit vivement:  
\- ...et je suis amoureuse de Spock et de Jim! Nous vivons ensemble, tous les trois!

McCoy ferma la bouche dans un claquement sec. Ève émettait une lumière hésitante et le regardait avec des yeux incertains. Il comprit qu'elle avait peur d'être jugée.  
Il ravala ses commentaires moralisateurs.  
Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle devait certainement confondre la profonde admiration qu'elle éprouvait pour Jim (et sans doute aussi pour Spock) avec de l'amour, que ce n'était de sa part que la recherche d'une sécurité affective (ce qui était compréhensible de la part d'une apatride comme elle, d'autant plus que ces deux hommes étaient très charismatiques chacun à leur façon).  
Il n'allait pas lui dire que les trouples étaient la plus fragile des configurations amoureuses et qu'il y avait toujours un risque pour que l'un des trois soit négligé, ou se sente mis de coté.  
Il n'allait pas lui dire non plus qu'il pensait que Jim était incapable de vivre en couple, alors en trouple...  
et encore moins les commentaires irrespectueux qui ne manqueraient pas de fleurir dans son dos quand ce secret sera dévoilé au grand jour...  
Non, ces mots la blesseraient, alors McCoy allait juste veiller sur elle et garder un œil sur Jim (et lui passer un savon. Dans quel colossal pétrin cet incorrigible joli-cœur s'était-il  _encore_  fourré?)... et il allait commencer à écouter ce qu'elle avait à en dire.

\- Je vous écoute, mon Petit. Dit-il de sa voix la plus douce. Je ne suis pas là pour vous critiquer ou vous juger.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'elle lui explique d'une voix passionnée, comme portée par le bonheur de partager cela avec lui:  
\- Je crois que Spock n'a toujours pas conscience de ses réels sentiments pour Jim... déjà, quand je lui ai dit que j'avais vu que Jim était amoureux de lui, Spock a été très décontenancé... et puis je crois qu'il a observé Jim attentivement et il a déduis qu'il m'aimait aussi... et après, je suis tombée amoureuse de Jim, brutalement, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé... c'était là en moi... et j'ai été si désespérée! J'ai dit à Spock que je les aime tous les deux, Spock savait que j'avais l'impression de le trahir, mais que j'étais incapable de lutter contre mes sentiments pour Jim... Spock a vu à quel point j'étais malheureuse... je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter de pleurer! ...et il a dû penser que tôt ou tard, Jim serait malheureux aussi parce que Jim m'aime lui aussi... alors, après que je lui ai fait cet aveux, il a réfléchi et il nous a proposé de vivre ensemble, en disant que c'était la seule solution _logique_  à ce problème. Je sais qu'il veut que Jim et moi soyons heureux...

Cela ne faisait pas le moindre doute, constata Bones : si tel était le but de Spock, il avait réussi. Cette Petite était heureuse. Il ne put retenir un sourire attendri.  
\- Je reconnais bien là le _froid_  raisonnement de notre cher Spock. Ne put-il se retenir de railler avec une tendresse bourrue

Elle sortit son collier de son corsage et lui montra le cristal  
\- Regardez! C'est le cadeau que Jim nous a offert pour mon anniversaire! Ce triangle, c'est nous! Et nous en avons chacun un!

Ève était profondément amoureuse: ses yeux brillaient comme des pierres précieuses, sa lumière pétillait joyeusement autour d'elle, faisant scintiller le cristal de dilithium.  
Il contempla le cadeau de Jim. Ce gage d'amour ressemblait singulièrement à une promesse d'engagement. McCoy mit ses doutes et ses préjugés de cotés. Il ouvrit soudain les yeux: il se rendit compte à quel point les sentiments de Jim pour elle et pour Spock étaient visibles, évidents. Ce n'était pas une attitude de séducteur qu'il avait vis à vis d'eux. Jim était de nature tactile avec tout le monde, mais avec Spock et Ève, il y avait quelque-chose de différent, une sorte de ... possessivité charmeuse. Bones connaissait bien son ami pourtant...  
Comment avait-il été aussi aveugle pour ne pas le voir?

\- Cela finira par se savoir tôt où tard. Soupira Ève. Nous avons modifié l'aménagement des cabines de Jim et Spock. Même si les enseignes ont promis de ne rien dire, même si nous restons discrets, l'équipage finira pas jaser. Je sais que je suis incapable de cacher mes sentiments, même en faisant attention. Et je préfère que l'on sache la vérité, plutôt que l'on s'imagine que je trompe Spock avec Jim ! Mais Spock préfère que cela ne soit pas dévoilé, car il estime que cela est du domaine de notre vie privée.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui! Et comment avaient réagi les enseignes ?

Ève prit le temps de réfléchir, puis déclara avec un amusement contagieux :  
\- Ils m'ont semblé goguenards, j'ai entendu l'un d'eux parler du sex-appeal irrésistible de leur foutu Capitaine !

Le Docteur ne put se retenir de rire :  
\- Il y a fort à parier que ces propos soient assez représentatifs de ce l'équipage pense de lui: il serait capable de séduire un ordinateur ! Alors, un Vulcain inaccessible et sa jeune épousée, c'est un jeu d'enfant pour lui!

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

\- Je dois vous avouer que je soupçonnais quelque chose. J'en avais un peu parlé à Jim quand vous vous entraîniez, Spock et vous, à relâcher la pression de votre  _ponalamachin_  Vulcain. Je lui ai dit avoir remarqué que vous vous étiez rapprochés tous les trois depuis l'affaire du dilithium, il a botté en touche en me disant qu'il éprouvait, je le cite : "beaucoup de tendresse pour l'épouse de Spock."

Ève rougit.

\- Pendant un temps, cette explication m'a suffi. Mais j'ai bien vu Jim vous déployer son grand jeu, jour après jour, et j'étais de plus en plus étonné que votre possessif époux Vulcain ne réagisse pas.

Ève montra un vif étonnement et ouvrit à nouveau de grands yeux :  
\- Quel grand jeu ?

\- Comment ? S'étonna-t-il. Vous n'aviez rien vu ?

-... je... non... je croyais que c'était juste de la gentillesse, Jim est parfois si expansif. Avoua-t-elle. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à qui l'on sort le  _grand jeu_  d'habitude

McCoy se sentit déconcerté face à tant de naïveté, et attendri aussi.  
\- Maintenant, je comprends. La cohabitation n'est pas difficile ?

\- Non, ils sont si complémentaires! Il n'y a entre eux, entre nous trois, aucune rivalité. Ce serait insupportable s'il y en avait. De toute façon, je les aime différemment, mais aussi fort l'un que l'autre. J'en mourrai de chagrin si je devais choisir l'un ou l'autre!

McCoy se sentait à présent rassuré pour elle. Mais aussi pour ses amis Jim et Spock. Il semblerait que le Vulcain avait effectivement trouvé une solution qui leur convenait à tous les trois... mais il estima que ce secret était malsain, bien plus que les commentaires que cette révélation ne manquerait pas de provoquer...

\- Je vous promets que je vais trouver un moyen pour le faire changer d'avis à propos de votre secret, je parlerai en tête à tête avec votre tête de mule Vulcaine.

Ève le regarda, dubitative : Spock n'était pas le genre d'homme qui se laisse influencer et change d'avis sur un conseil. McCoy éclata de rire.

\- Il va juste me falloir trouver des arguments logiques!

**ooo**

L'Enterprise avait repris sa route vers l'inconnu, se déplaçant aisément en distorsion huit sans que cela ne fatigue les moteurs qui étaient comme neufs. La semaine s'écoula en voyage sans histoire, sans rencontrer âme qui vive, ni planète, ni vaisseau bizarre, ni Aliens hostiles ou bienveillants, ni phénomène étrange. Les journées s'écoulaient dans un morne ennui...

\- Capitaine, les séquenceurs d'ondes gravitationnelles ont repéré une perturbation dans le spectre des ondes spatiales! Dit Spock.

\- Une galaxie ? Demanda Kirk avec espoir. Un système solaire ?

\- En recoupant les résultats des analyses ... il semblerait que oui. Dois-je transmettre les coordonnées au poste de pilotage?

\- Je vous en prie, faites. Répondit Kirk. Chekov, Sulu, cap sur ces coordonnées, en distorsion de force huit!

\- Aye Capitaine !

Kirk tourna la tête en souriant vers Spock. Il se rembrunit : Ève n'était pas dans son fauteuil! Depuis qu'ils avaient réussi à assouplir les contraintes de leur  _Pon nala-kaunshaya'es telik_ , elle passait moins de temps sur la passerelle avec eux, et il en était à le regretter. Il se leva et alla vers  _son_  Officier en second.

\- Quelles informations avez-vous à me donner sur cette galaxie ?

\- Les analyses sont en cours, Capitaine. Je ne détiens que des informations parcellaires.

-  _Nam-tor Ève wilat ?_  [Où est Ève?] demanda Kirk à voix basse, mécontent

Spock leva un sourcil. Il se rappela une parole de son Épouse à propos de la langue Vulcaine en tant que langage secret. Les traducteurs universels étaient déconnectés et Miss Uhura trop loin pour les entendre  
_\- Nam-tor Ève na'shi-dunap. Dungi-pla'sarlah ko-veh na'wuh wadan  
_ [Ève est à la bibliothèque. Elle reviendra dans une heure]

Spock vit la vive contrariété de Jim, qui parvint à dominer son mécontentement. Spock ne lui fit aucune remarque. La possessivité était une faiblesse qu'il connaissait bien, lui qui était constamment en train de lutter contre la sienne.

-  _Hi, kup-pstha ko-veh shi'dunap s'tash-svitan_  
[Mais, elle peut accéder à la bibliothèque de la passerelle] Ronchonna Jim

\- Jim. Murmura Spock en posant la main sur son avant bras.

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Spock d'initier un contact physique en dehors de l'intimité de leurs quartiers. Mais il sentit que Jim en avait besoin, et un coup d'œil lui avait suffi pour vérifier que nul ne prêtait attention à eux. Jim frissonna, tout son esprit se polarisa aussitôt d'un coup sur le Vulcain.

 _\- Kuv fator sa-veh glantau t'nash-veh nash-ish, dungi-shok t'sa-veh fa'kanok-veh!  
_ [S'il continue à me regarder comme ça, je vais l'embrasser devant tout le monde!] Pensa Jim avec violence.

Spock ôta sa main. Il lui fallut tout son self contrôle pour conserver sa calme apparence: il avait clairement entendu les mots de Jim, comme si celui-ci les avait puissamment projetés dans son esprit. Et, plus troublant encore, Jim les avait pensé en Vulcain, et non pas en standard. Le Capitaine retourna s'asseoir à son fauteuil, trop irrité par l'absence de Ève pour prendre conscience du trouble provoqué.

Peu de temps après, Ève entra sur la passerelle, précédée par le bourdonnant Lash'a. Jim lui sourit. Ève répondit en souriant à son tour. La tension qui s'était accumulée au fil de l'heure, s'évanouit comme par magie. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se passait ainsi. L'équipage n'était pas dupe, et commençait à soupçonner que leur Capitaine se fut amouraché de l'épouse de leur Commandant.

Elle s'assit à son fauteuil sans prêter attention aux regards. Spock ordinairement indifférent à ce genre de chose les remarqua et ne sut qu'en penser. Tout en s'activant consciencieusement à sa tache, il se mit à regrouper les faits.

Spock constata soudain Jim devenait de plus en plus possessif, se hérissant discrètement dès qu'une personne s'approchait un peu trop à son goût de lui ou de Ève. Il insistait de plus en plus pour qu'ils s'enferment dans leurs quartiers dès la fin de leur quart, à tel point que Spock en était venu à négliger les recherches qu'ils avaient en cours dans le laboratoire. Ils travaillaient toujours leurs dossiers, bien sur, ils jouaient aussi aux échecs 3D, mais passaient surtout de longues heures à s'embrasser et se caresser.  
Et même après s'être accouplé avec Ève en partageant leurs sens grâce à la  _Kash-nohv_  [fusion mentale], Jim en voulait encore. Et tandis qu'elle s'endormait, ils s'enlaçaient encore et encore, leurs sexes reliés l'un à l'autre par ses vrilles, jusqu'à l'épuisement (Spock était incapable de résister au désir de Jim et se laissait emporter sans protester, c'était tellement agréable)... Ce n'était qu'une fois Jim apaisé et endormi tout contre Ève, que Spock s'accordait une longue et indispensable méditations.

Spock fut honnête avec lui-même: il appréciait cette possessivité qui allait dans le sens de la sienne, mais il se rendit compte que Jim en souffrait. Alors, cela n'était pas une bonne chose.

Il avait pensé que leur trio allait permettre à son  _T'hy'la_  de conserver sa sérénité, mais ce n'était vraisemblablement le cas. Devait-il en parler avec Ève ? Après tout, c'était elle qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Ou bien était-ce une forme de lien Humain de même nature que celui qui provoquait l'état de manque lorsque Ève et lui étaient séparés?

Le Docteur McCoy entra dans la passerelle et interrompit ses réflexions.

 

 **ooo  
****à suivre**  
\- Dites-moi, Capitaine. Demanda-t-il avec autorité. Sommes-nous sous la menace d'une attaque quelconque?

* * *

Que pensez-vous du cadeau d'anniversaire de Jim?  
Prenez le temps de me laisser quelques mots pour me dire si vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.  
Vous reprendrez bien un p'tit lemon au prochain chapitre ? :3


	21. Rehshih  [Trouple]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie V  _Kastik'Ek'tra_  [Planète végétale]

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 -** **_Rehshih_ ** **[Trouple]**

**oOo**

 

Précédemment  
Spock avait pensé que leur trio allait permettre à son ami de conserver sa sérénité, mais ce n'était vraisemblablement le cas. Devait-il en parler avec Ève ? Après tout, c'était elle qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Ou bien était-ce une forme de lien de même nature que celui qui provoquait l'état de manque lorsque Ève et lui étaient séparés?

**ooo**

Le Docteur McCoy entra sur la passerelle, l'air déterminé. Il se dirigea directement vers le fauteuil de Kirk d'un pas décidé. Son entrée interrompit les réflexions de Spock.

\- Dites-moi, Capitaine. Demanda McCoy avec autorité. Sommes-nous sous la menace d'un danger quelconque?

Tout était parfaitement calme sur la passerelle, comme la veille, l'avant-veille et les jours précédents... Kirk leva le nez du pad que l'enseigne venait de lui donner. Il croisa les yeux bleus acier de son ami et ne cacha pas son étonnement face à cette question incongrue :  
\- Pardon ?!

\- ...pas de moteur qui casse? De dossier urgent à rendre pour hier? Pas de vaisseaux remplis de Klingons agressifs? Ou de Romuliens vindicatifs? D'attaque de chatons extra-terrestre humanoïdophage? Que sais-je, d'invasion de plantes carnivores fantômes peut-être? Déclara le médecin d'une traite et d'une voix très premier degré

L'accumulation des propos surréalistes du docteur, prononcés avec le débit d'une mitraillette et un tel sérieux, était si stupéfiante que le Capitaine s'inquiéta presque de la santé mentale de son ami. Tous les membres de la passerelle s'étaient tournés vers eux, certains rieurs, d'autres se demandant si McCoy n'avait pas attrapé un mal de l'espace inconnu spécifique à cet univers parallèle.

\- Vos questions sont incohérentes, Docteur. Intervint Spock, un sourcil relevé  
Il percevait nettement le profond amusement de son épouse, ce qui lui permit de comprendre que le médecin était en train de formuler une plaisanterie

Une main devant sa bouche, Ève ne pouvait se retenir de pouffer de rire. Elle avait parfaitement deviné la raison de cette attitude bizarre. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que McCoy  _poursuivait_  Spock, mais que celui-ci déclinait poliment mais fermement toutes ses convocations, toujours avec de  _bonnes raisons_  logiques et rationnelles, discrètement encouragé en cela par Jim.

\- Parfait ! Jubila McCoy. Donc rien ne vous retient ici, Spock. Vous allez me suivre fissa! Cette fois-ci, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous soustraire à cette visite médicale que vous je vous réclame depuis plus de ...hum, voyons...

Il consulta sa montre  
\- Histoire de vous faire plaisir en étant précis: depuis 5 jours, 2 heures et... 33 secondes!  
On entendit nettement des rires étouffés, et Ève n'était pas la dernière à tenter vainement de se retenir. Le sourcil de Spock grimpa d'un étage.

Par contre, Kirk n'avait pas du tout envie de rire, il était même profondément mécontent. Mais cette fois encore, il se reprit. Il n'avait aucune raison objective d'empêcher Bones de faire son travail de médecin :  
\- Allez-y Commandant. Ordonna-t-il à contre cœur. Nous essaierons de survivre sans vous !

\- Evidemment, puisque je ne vous l'emprunte que pour une heure tout au plus ! Promis je ne vous casserais pas  _votre_  officier en second!

La profonde amitié entre le Capitaine et son Commandant était de notoriété publique. A part Ève, personne ne comprit l'allusion, pas même Jim et Spock.

\- Puisqu'il le faut. Se résigna Spock, tout en constatant la vive contrariété de Jim.

Il entra dans le turbolift avec le docteur, impassiblement agacé.

Kirk eut du mal à ne pas afficher un visage irrité. Ses yeux avaient virés au noir. Il remarqua que l'enseigne qui lui avait apporté un pad osait à peine lui adresser la parole ou le regarder. Il se força à lui sourire aimablement. Il signa le document et le lui rendit en le remerciant.  
Il pensa qu'il fallait absolument qu'il se reprenne. Il était bien conscient qu'il y avait quelque-chose qui clochait dans son comportement, lui qui n'avait jamais été jaloux (ni amoureux à ce point d'ailleurs). Mais c'était trop violent-puissant-irrépressible pour qu'il parvienne à le contenir.

Même si tout en lui hurlait le contraire, il ne pouvait pas contraindre Ève et Spock à rester en permanence à ses cotés. Tous deux avaient fait un long et si douloureux travail sur eux-même afin d'assouplir leur  _Pon nala-kaunshaya'es telik_ , ce n'était pas pour qu'il leur en impose un nouveau! Il avait l'impression de se transformer en un monstre d'égoïsme. Il devait constamment se retenir de toucher Spock, de toucher Ève pour éviter les rumeurs. Et plus il se retenait, plus il en crevait d'envie. Tout en lui hurlait que Spock et Ève étaient  _à lui_...  
Et pourtant... si Ève et Spock étaient mariés, lui, il n'était  _que_  leur amant. Même si cela lui avait convenu au début, cela ne lui suffisait plus. Il aurait aimé que l'univers entier soit au courant de leur trio dont il était si fier, il aurait aimé pouvoir clamer haut et fort que les cœurs Spock et Ève lui appartenaient, étaient à lui et rien qu'à lui... même s'il comprenait le désir de Spock que cette information reste dans le domaine privé. Il respectait la pudeur de Spock.

Jim tata machinalement son médaillon caché sous son uniforme. La pierre était douce sur sa peau. Il revit le moment où ils avaient trouvé ce riche filon de dilithium. L'un des cristaux surnuméraires avait une forme vaguement triangulaire. Cela lui avait paru tellement évident. Il avait fait tailler ces pierres par Beyett. Cet enseigne de Scotty était si passionné en gemmologie qu'il n'avait posé aucune question, trop heureux de travailler ces précieux cristaux pour en faire des pendentifs. Beyett avait juste demandé l'autorisation d'en garder un pour lui (ce que Jim lui avait accordé sans hésiter), dans le but avoué de l'offrir à sa fiancée lorsqu'ils seraient de retour dans leur univers. Pour faire les colliers, Beyett lui avait suggéré d'utiliser des cordelettes noires en plasticuir, souples et solides, sans danger pour la peau puisque cela imitait la structure du cuir.  
Jim fit remonter dans sa mémoire le plaisir qu'il avait eu à les offrir à ses  _T'hylara_... tout ce bonheur qu'ils avaient partagés, oui, Ève avait eu raison, ce fut entre eux comme un mariage secret...

Lash'a vint bourdonner à coté de Jim. Il lui tourna autour dans un vol qui aurait pu être agaçant, mais qui le détourna de ses sombres ruminations. Il se posa sur son épaule en ronronnant un  _JJJrrr..._ affectueux _._  Jim caressa ses élytres tièdes et douces comme une pierre polie. Lash'a resta agrippé à lui pendant tout son quart, même après le retour de Spock. Il reprenait ses bourdonnements à chaque fois que ses idées sombres tentaient de revenir le tourmenter, permettant à Jim d'afficher une relative neutralité... et de ne plus impressionner les enseignes qui lui apportaient les pads à valider.

Ève vit le manège de Lash'a. C'était la première fois que Jim et elle étaient séparés de Spock. Elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Jim, mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre quoi.  
Elle n'avait jamais vécu en couple, et encore moins en trouple. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie autant aimée, respectée, désirée...  
Spock était possessif, Jim l'était plus encore. Cela ne l'étonnait pas, ni ne la gênait, ni ne l'étouffait. Cela lui semblait même parfaitement normal. Elle non plus n'aimait pas quand Spock n'était pas là. Mais, elle, elle était reliée à lui via leur  _Kash-naf_ , ce qui n'était pas le cas de Jim. C'était sans doute pour cette raison que cet éloignement était si difficile pour Jim. Oh, comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire comme Lash'a, se poser sur son épaule et lui murmurer des mots tendres à l'oreille pour le réconforter.  
En levant les yeux de Jim, elle remarqua certains regards perplexes qui allaient du Capitaine à elle. Elle se sentit rougir, mal à l'aise. Elle se souvint de sa discussion avec le Docteur à propos de leur trio secret, et de sa promesse. Peut-être allait-il en parler avec Spock.

ooo

\- Parfait. Mon  _cher_  Spock, vous êtes en parfaite santé !

\- Je vous l'avais dit, Docteur. Répliqua Spock imperceptiblement agacé d'avoir dû quitter son poste pour si peu.  
Tout en étant conscient de l'irrationalité de cet affect, il était vivement mécontent d'avoir causé le mal-être de Jim par cette absence inutile.

McCoy soupira. Il avait tourné, retourné et ruminé le problème dans sa tête dans tous les sens depuis la révélation de Ève. Il s'inquiétait pour elle et pour Jim. Surtout pour Jim en fait, car Ève semblait parfaitement heureuse et Spock était tout à fait comme d'habitude, c'est à dire aussi expressif qu'un mur blanc. Comme tout le monde, McCoy avait remarqué les fréquentes sautes d'humeur de son ami, lui qui n'en avait jamais eue avant. Jamais Jim n'avait été versatile... ce n'était absolument pas dans son caractère.  
Il avait aussi appris, atterré, que Spock délaissait ses recherches au laboratoire!  _Avant_ , même malade comme un chien, rien ni personne n'aurait pu être capable de l'en empêcher!  
Le trio ne venait pratiquement plus au mess que ce soit pour les repas ou les moments de loisir. Ils s'enfermait dans leurs cabines dès la fin de leur quart... ce repli sur soi n'était pas sain du tout!  
Mais McCoy devait commencer par le début: mettre fin à ce secret qui entretenait pernicieusement de plus en plus de rumeurs autours d'eux.  
McCoy avait même décidé d'aller chercher lui-même Spock sur la passerelle, afin d'être sûr de pouvoir lui en parler en tête à tête. Il avait passé tout le temps de l'examen de santé à chercher un moyen d'aborder avec lui ce sujet avec délicatesse, sans parvenir à trouver par quel bout le faire.

\- La Petite m'a tout dit. Avoua-t-il soudain avec une brutalité qu'il ne maîtrisa pas  
Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'il voulait amorcer cette discussion, mais tant pis. C'était fait.

\- "Tout" est un terme imprécis, Docteur. Répliqua Spock par réflexe, imperceptiblement sur la défensive.

Il avait parfaitement compris à quoi le docteur faisait allusion. McCoy ne fut pas surpris par cette non réponse.

\- Ne faites pas l'idiot, vous m'avez bien compris! Je vous parle de votre trio avec Jim et elle. Elle avait visiblement besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Elle sait que je ne le révélerai à personne.

Spock ne répondit pas.  
Il se souvint que les Humains éprouvaient en effet ce besoin irrationnel de parler de leur intimité avec leurs semblables. Il ne ferait aucun reproche à son Épouse: il connaissait la discrétion de McCoy, elle avait eu l'intelligence choisi le confident adéquat.  
Bien qu'il était extrêmement fier de son trouple, la pudeur de Spock se refusait à évoquer sa vie privée. Il se contenta d'observer le docteur avec son impassibilité habituelle. McCoy y eut un silence embarrassé.

\- Il y a un élément que je dois porter à votre attention. Reprit-il avec son entêtement coutumier. Certains membres de l'équipage commencent à jaser à votre sujet, Spock.

\- Ce que les membres de l'équipage peuvent supputer à mon encontre n'a aucune importance. Répliqua le Vulcain. Et cela ne vous concerne pas.

\- Quand je dis  _vous_ , je parle aussi de Jim et Ève. Et d'une certaine façon, si, cela me regarde! S'emporta McCoy avec véhémence. Je vous considère tous les trois comme mes amis et...

Il se tut, et rougit brusquement, médusé par ces mots qui avaient franchi ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les censurer. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de crier son amitié sur les toits.  
Spock ne put se retenir de lever un sourcil. Cet aveu le troubla brièvement. Effectivement, si le Docteur les considérait comme ses amis, il avait une certaine légitimité à se faire du soucis pour eux, car ainsi fonctionnaient les Humains.

\- Je sais que les rumeurs vous ont toujours laissé indifférent, Spock. Reprit le docteur plus posément. Cependant, ça jase surtout à propos de Ève et Jim, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. C'est pour eux que je me fais du souci. Cela pourrait nuire à Jim et blesser Ève. Je crois qu'elle est plus vulnérable qu'elle n'en a l'air. Pour quelles raisons tenez-vous tant à garder cette relation secrète ?

\- C'est du ressort de notre vie privée. Répliqua Spock avec obstination  
Il ne voyait pas en quoi de simples rumeurs irrationnelles pouvaient être blessantes. Ce n'étaient que des mots. Ève, Jim et lui étaient bien au-delà de ces futilités.

\- De plus, s'il s'avère que ces rumeurs s'apparentent à des médisances, je ferai appliquer les sanctions réglementaires.

McCoy dût se contenir pour ne pas s'énerver à nouveau :  
\- Cela ne fera que les renforcer! Les rumeurs parlent d'adultère, Spock. Expliqua-t-il d'un ton sévère. Si j'ai bien compris cela n'est pas plus admis chez les Vulcains que chez les Humains

\- Je vais prendre des mesures répressives pour faire taire ces calomnies.

-... mais? !

\- Je vous précise par ailleurs que l'adultère n'existe pas chez les Vulcains.

Bon sang de bon sang, mais quel Vulcain borné ! Le docteur prit une longue respiration pour éviter de se laisser aller à la colère.  
Il . devait . res-ter . cal-me.  
S'énerver ne ferait que renforcer l'attitude butée de ce fichu Gobelin, lequel restait parfaitement, exaspérément impassible face à lui.

\- Vous avez bien de la chance! Railla le médecin. Mais cela arrive chez les faibles Humains que nous sommes.  
McCoy savait amèrement de quoi il parlait, lui qui avait été trompé par la mère de sa fille. Son ton s'adoucit alors qu'il parlait avec son cœur:

\- Les amours secrètes peuvent être difficiles à vivre pour certains, Spock. Surtout pour des personnes comme Jim. Je suis sûr que cette situation lui est difficile à vivre. La preuve en est avec cette modification notable de son comportement! Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez pas remarqué.

En effet, Spock l'avait constaté. Il n'interrompit pas le médecin qui poursuivait:

\- ...Mettez-vous un peu à sa place! A cause de ce secret que vous lui avez imposé, Jim est contraint de faire semblant de ne pas vous... aimer, et d'alimenter le mensonge que vous n'entretenez qu'une amitié. Mais Jim n'est pas du genre à se dissimuler, vous le savez autant que moi! C'est un homme franc et sincère qui déteste mentir, excepté quand il est prêt à tout lorsque nos vies ou celles de l'équipage sont en danger

McCoy vit que ses mots avaient fait mouche, Spock resta silencieux. McCoy fit un effort de patience pour laisser le Gobelin réfléchir... Sans doute en pure perte, car il allait certainement lui prouver par A plus B qu'il avait tord.

Les mots prononcés par le médecins se ré-assemblaient dans l'esprit de Spock... se dissimuler... faire semblant... mentir pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments pour Ève et lui... le mensonge était désapprouvé par les Vulcains...  
Ils parlaient de Jim, son  _T'hy'la._  
Veiller à son bien-être faisait parti de ses devoirs d'époux, et, surtout, de ses désirs profonds. Pour une fois, il suivit le conseil de McCoy. Exceptionnellement, il accepta de faire appel à son moi Humain afin de reconsidérer la situation et il extrapola les ressentit de Jim. Il se rendit compte que ce secret équivalait à lui interdire de les revendiquer, Ève et lui, comme siens aux yeux de tous... hors il était lui-même bien placé, en tant qu'époux Vulcain territorial, pour savoir à quel point il était important, vital, pour un/e époux/épouse Vulcain/e de pouvoir affirmer sa propriété sur sa femelle ou son mâle...  
La pierre taillée qu'il portait sous son sous-vêtement était sensée représenter le symbole d'une relation équitable entre eux, mais ce n'était actuellement pas le cas puisqu'il avait contraint Jim à taire leurs liens intimes.

Soudain, Spock comprit la raison du mal être de Jim.  
Il déduisit combien Jim devait souffrir de ce silence qu'il leur avait imposé. Il se devait impérativement d'y mettre fin. Il sut ce qu'il avait à faire, même si cela lui déplaisait. Il devait le faire pour le bien-être de son Sa-t'hyla.

\- Je vous remercie Docteur. Dit-il tranquillement.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna McCoy pris au dépourvu par ce brusque revirement.  
Il s'était attendu à une lutte bien plus acharnée contre ce bon sang de fichu Vulcain entêté...

\- Ce soir, lors du souper au mess, je mettrai fin à tous ces malentendus, définitivement.

Le docteur ne put se retenir d'arborer un grand sourire à la fois rassuré et satisfait. Mais il eut le triomphe modeste.  
\- Vous avez pris la bonne décision, Spock, pour vous trois.

Spock se contenta de hocher la tête, impassible.  
McCoy était rassuré pour ses amis. Certains bavassaient dans le dos de Spock et de ses compagnons? Ils allaient être  _content_  : ce soir, ils allaient avoir une déconcertante information pour alimenter leur divagations...

**ooo**

Leur quart était fini, enfin.  
Dans le turbofleet, Jim soupirait d'aise.  _Son_  Spock-à-lui lui avait été rendu.  _Sa_  Ève-à-lui était avec eux. Ils allaient  _enfin_  pouvoir se retrouver tous les trois sans interférence, il allait les avoir tous les deux pour lui seul. Il avait tant envie et tant besoin de...

\- Je souhaiterai que nous nous restaurions au mess, ce soir. Dit Spock brisant involontairement les rêveries possessives de Jim

\- Oh oui, quelle bonne idée! Renchérit Ève. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'y sommes allés!

Jim se rembrunit mais acquiesça. Cela faisait plusieurs soirs de suite qu'ils soupaient dans leur cabine à cause de ses exigences possessives. A aucun moment ses  _T'hylara_  ne s'étaient opposés à ces caprices immatures. Pour être honnête, plus ils cédaient à... son despotisme, plus il était difficile à Jim de le combattre, d'autant plus que ni Spock ni Ève ne semblaient en être incommodés. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas les priver de toute vie sociale au prétexte infantile qu'il voulait les garder tout les deux pour lui tout seul.

Ils s'installèrent. Étonnement, Spock choisit une table au milieu du mess.  
Jim remarqua des regards soupçonneux sur Ève et lui, ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement et acheva de le mettre de très mauvaise humeur. L'expression buttée de Jim n'était guère avenante et faisait le vide autour d'eux-trois  
Ève considéra son bien-aimé avec étonnement, elle l'avait jamais vu ainsi, c'était encore pire que lors de l'absence de Spock. Elle s'en alarma. Elle regarda Spock, elle le trouva légèrement tendu. Leur  _Kash-naf_  ne lui révéla rien de son état mental, il était parfaitement contrôlé. Son sourire se fana, elle qui était si contente de souper au mess, et elle commença à ressentir de l'inquiétude. Spock le perçut et posa sur elle ses si beaux yeux calmes, mais déterminés. Il avait pris une décision, comprit-elle, mais laquelle?

Nul n'osa prendre place à leur table. McCoy fut le seul à se joindre à eux, il s'assit en face d'eux, avec un petit sourire goguenard et satisfait qui exaspéra davantage Jim, et étonna profondément Ève. Elle devina qu'il allait se passer  _quelque-chose_. Spock attendit patiemment que la salle se remplisse.

Spock se leva avec sa grâce habituelle. Il dit d'une voix forte:  
\- Madames et Messieurs, je vous prie de m'accorder votre attention.

Un silence surpris s'installa, intense et immédiat. Ève rougit, mal à l'aise en raison de tous les regards qui pesaient sur eux. Jim le regarda avec étonnement, sa mauvaise humeur presque oubliée. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Spock de prendre la parole ainsi. Il se dégageait de lui une prestance que Jim et Ève trouvèrent majestueuse.

\- Depuis que nous sommes partis de  _Kastik-ek'tra_  [planète des Plantes], certains membres de l'équipage ont propagé des rumeurs voire des médisances à l'encontre du Capitaine et de mon Épouse. Exposa-t-il froidement, droit comme un i, les mains croisées dans son dos.

Nul ne pouvait le nier. Nombreux dans cette salle étaient ceux qui s'y étaient adonnés, sans réelle malveillance, cependant. Plus par étonnement vis à vis du comportement du Capitaine et de Miss Ève, et de l'incompréhensible indifférence du Commandant face à celui-ci, alors que Spock avait maintes fois laisser transparaître sa possessivité d'époux. Beaucoup pensaient que la profonde amitié du Vulcain à l'égard du Capitaine ainsi que ses sentiments vis à vis de son Épouse le rendaient aveugle à leurs comportements et attitudes discrètes, mais équivoques et ils étaient déçus par l'attitude du Capitaine...

\- Ces rumeurs sont inacceptables car elles concernent notre vie privée...  
Étrangement, énoncés avec cette voix impassible, ces propos n'en avaient que plus de poids.

\- ...Celle-ci ne concerne aucune autres personnes que nous. Cependant, les Humains étant ce qu'ils sont, je me trouve contraint de rétablir les faits afin de mettre fin à ces comportements inappropriés.

Spock haussa sa voix d'un demi-le ton sans se départir de son calme. Autour d'eux, l'attention, pour ne pas dire la tension, monta d'un cran  
\- Il n'y a aucune relation adultère entre mon Épouse et le Capitaine puisque le Capitaine, Ève et moi sommes en trouple.

Spock ne leur déclara pas qu'il considérait Jim et Ève comme ses Époux, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de revendiquer Jim comme son _Adun._ Selon les lois en vigueur, aussi bien celles des Terriens, que celles des Vulcains, ou de la Fédération, un mariage liait deux personnes, quels que soient leurs genres, leurs sexes ou leurs origines ethniques à la condition d'être des personnes adultes et consentantes. Un mariage n'unissait jamais trois personnes. De toute façon, quand bien même cela avait été possible, aucune cérémonie officielle n'avait eu lieu pour sceller leur hyménée. Spock dut contenir énergiquement la puissante émotion de son Épouse, transmise via leur  _Kash-naf._

L'annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe. Il y eut des murmures étonnés que Spock laissa courir quelques instants, le temps que les personnes présentes puissent mémoriser correctement cette information.

\- Dorénavant. Reprit Spock sévèrement. Nous ne tolérerons aucune médisance au sujet de notre vie privée, que ce soit à mon encontre ou à celle de  _mes_  conjoints...

Chacun perçut nettement sa possessivité suinter dans sa façon de dire "mes conjoints", en tout point identique à celle qu'il laissait involontairement transparaître vis à vis de Ève

-...Sachez en outre que les instigateurs des prochaines médisances seront sanctionnés comme prévu au règlement intérieur de ce bâtiment sur la calomnie, paragraphe 354G alinéa B87. Je vous remercie pour votre attention.

Spock se rassit, et prit une cuillère de soupe de plomeek comme si de rien n'était.  
Il avait agi à l'encontre de sa pudeur, mais, étonnement, il n'en ressentait pas moins à présent une profonde satisfaction. La vérité avait été dévoilée et elle n'avait rien de honteuse. Il croisa le regard étonné et brûlant de Jim. Il vit le sourire heureux, lumineux, de Ève. Il identifia nettement les émotion qu'elle lui transmettait comme du bonheur et de la reconnaissance. Il remarqua l'expression approbatrice de McCoy. Oui. Il avait, cette fois encore, pris la bonne décision.

Jim plongea avec provocation sa petite cuillère dans le bol de Spock qui ne protesta pas, même si ce n'était pas des manières acceptables en public  
\- ... en trouple... mm? Vous faites des néologismes maintenant ?

\- Je ne vois pas d'autre mot pour décrire cette situation, Capitaine. Répondit impassiblement Spock. De plus ce néologisme existe depuis le vingt-et-unième siècle

\- Je le confirme. Approuva Ève avec du soleil dans la voix. A une époque, il y en avait même plein les magazines féminins, c'était presque le  _must-have_  à la mode !

Miss Chapel vint s'asseoir à coté du docteur. Autour d'eux, tous les convives étaient toujours silencieux de stupeur

\- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur Spock... Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris. Est-ce que... Que voulez-vous dire par...  _trouple?_

\- Mais en enfin, Miss Chapel, Spock a pourtant été clair! Protesta aussitôt McCoy

Spock haussa un demi sourcil. Il avait pourtant cru avoir été explicite dans ses propos,par l'utilisation additionnelle du mot "conjoints". Mais Miss Chapel semblait vraiment, sincèrement, décontenancée. Il était probable qu'elle ait entendu mais pas vraiment écouté, comme le font parfois les Humains face à une information trop déroutante.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Bones. Intervint Kirk en portant la cuillère de soupe à sa bouche.  
Il réprima une grimace, le goût de cette soupe de plomeek était vraiment étrange. Il avala la gorgée.

\- Spock, Ève et moi sommes en "cou- _ple-_ à- _tr_ ois". Expliqua-t-il presque calmement, mais avec un sourire rempli d'orgueil. En  _trouple._

 _-_... en trouple... tous les trois... Répéta Miss Chapel son regard allant du Capitaine, à Spock et Ève.

\- Voilà. Confirma Jim qui souriait toujours, plus charmant et charmeur que jamais, ses yeux luisaient de satisfaction.

Oooh, bordel de bordel!

Comme cela lui faisait du bien de le dire !  
Un bien fou!

Jim se sentait revivre.

Que leur relation de trouple soit ainsi officialisée calmement et sans esclandre, au vu et au su de tous, lui donnait une légitimité. Que cette révélation émane de Spock renforçait son bien-fondé. Un Vulcain n'agit jamais à l'encontre de la logique et de la raison, et Spock n'était pas vraiment réputé pour sa fantaisie.  
Jim ressentait un puissant sentiment de fierté qui trouvait écho dans celle qu'il devinait dans le regard de _son_  Vulcain, (maintenant, tout le monde savait qu'il était  _légitimement_  à lui) dont le beau masque stoïque était si bien en place.  
Il perçut aussi assez distinctement la joie profonde de Ève, qui ne s'exprimait pas seulement sur les traits de son visage et ses yeux brillants, mais en lui, comme si son cœur avait été connecté à celui de la jeune femme (c'était comme si, pour la seconde fois, Spock lui avait donné le droit d'aimer Ève: le droit de l'aimer au grand jour)

Pourtant, Jim n'avait absolument pas l'intention de modifier son comportement en public, il n'en avant jamais eu le projet, sa conduite resterait strictement professionnelle. Il savait que ses  _T'hylara_  feraient de même. Mais il se rendait compte à quel point il lui était indispensable que l'on sache pour Spock, Ève et lui, que ce soit officiel et sans sous-entendu. C'était comme si cette officialisation lui avait ôté un poids qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir sur le cœur, lui permettant de retrouver un équilibre harmonieux.

\- Félicitation, Capitaine ! Intervint Scotty sincèrement ravi en lui tendant une main que Jim serra en lui rendant son sourire. Ça on ne peut pas dire que vous faites les choses à moitié en choisissant vos moitiés, pardon vos tiers !

Scotty rit de bon cœur de sa _bonne blague_ , et certains membres de l'équipage avec lui. Il ajouta :  
\- Vous avez de la chance, ma p'tite dame, ce sont les deux meilleurs hommes de la flotte !

Ève rougit et répondit, un peu mal à l'aise d'être au centre de l'attention. Mais il y avait aussi beaucoup de fierté dans ses yeux brillants de bonheur.  
\- Oui. Je le sais.

Elle émit un doux halo de lumière irisée. Sans qu'elle ne le contrôle, celui-ci se répandit de façon à entourer Kirk et Spock qui était assis à coté d'elle. Jim eut un sourire satisfait, et le regard de Spock se fit discrètement approbateur. Ève n'était pas de nature possessive ou jalouse, et pourtant... inconsciemment, elle aussi, elle avait besoin d'affirmer aux yeux de tous les précieux liens qui les unissaient tous les trois. Elle ignorait comment un tel miracle avait pu être possible, mais ces deux Hommes exceptionnels étaient à elle, et maintenant tout le monde le savait  
Ce rayonnement amoureux ne dura qu'une demi minute avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et y mette fin en rougissant... 37 petites secondes, mais amplement suffisantes pour faire passer le message.

Pour les membres de l'équipage les choses étaient claires à présent, cette révélation expliquait tout : les sautes d'humeurs du Capitaine lorsque Spock ou Ève s'absentaient de la passerelle; la possessivité du Commandant vis à vis de son épouse et sa contradictoire absence jalousie quand Kirk déployait ses charmes autour d'elle; cette façon si particulière que Ève avait de les regarder l'un et l'autre, avec fierté et admiration.  
Le Capitaine Kirk n'avait jamais été un homme ordinaire, pas plus que le commandant Spock ou cette jeune femme qui détenait un étonnant pouvoir de lumière. Il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à ce que leurs vies sentimentales et privées ne le soit pas non plus...  
Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur...

**ooo**

Sur le chemin du retour, Jim insista pour qu'ils rentrent par la porte de l'ancienne cabine de Spock et Ève approuva. Spock ne put que céder à cette exigence irrationnelle.  
À peine la porte de leur chambre s'était-elle refermée derrière eux que Spock se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, sa nuque accrochée par la main implacable de Jim, et ses lèvres solidement accrochées aux siennes, conquérantes. Décontenancé, Spock ne lui opposa aucune résistance. Il avait déjà vu Jim agir ainsi avec Ève, il savait ce que cela signifiait et ne s'y opposait pas (bien au contraire)  
Quand Jim lâcha enfin sa bouche, ce fut pour le pousser, l'entraîner vers le lit. À chaque fois qu'il essaya de parler, sa bouche fut close par les lèvres de Jim.

Lash'a s'éloigna en bourdonnant contre cette agressivité amoureuse et alla se mettre à l'abri. Il se fit un nid dans les larges feuilles d'une plante, dans le coin réservé à la méditation et n'en bougea plus.

Un Vulcain était trois fois plus fort qu'un Humain, Spock aurait pu le repousser d'un geste. Mais le désir et la volonté de Jim étaient si puissants qu'ils envahissaient son esprit par vagues à chaque contact de leurs peaux, et neutralisaient ses pensées. Il ne lui opposa qu'une sorte de résistance passive. Dans un même temps, il était fasciné par l'attitude conquérante de Jim.  
Sa tunique fut déchirée sans ménagement, son pantalon arraché avec violence, il ne se débattit pas. Spock pensa soudain à sa douce épouse, si dénuée de toute forme d'agressivité. N'allait-elle pas être choquée par tant de brutalité ? Jim le poussa et Spock accepta de tomber sur le lit. La petite main de Ève se posa sur sa joue. Le temps qu'il tourne son visage vers elle, elle s'était à son tour emparée de ses lèvres. Sans la pugnacité de Jim, mais tout de même de façon exigeante, dans un baiser possessif qui disait  _"t'sa-nash-veh, t'sa-nash-veh..."_  [mien, mien...] Spock décréta qu'un époux se devait de se donner entièrement à ses conjoints...

Spock était nu sur le lit, soumis par de puissantes vagues de plaisirs, provoquées par les mains, les lèvres, les souffles de ses  _T'hylara_  sur sa peau. Ils était  _partout_  à la fois et c'était presque  _trop._  Spock leva la main vers Ève, il voulait la serrer contre lui. Il rencontra sa peau nue. Elle l'enlaça contre sa poitrine. Un univers de douceur tiède et moelleuse se referma tout autour de son visage. La bouche, les mains de Jim continuaient leurs suaves tortures, chérirent et firent durcir ses tétons, descendirent lentement le long de son buste, son ventre, son pubis, provoquant des ondes de plaisir. Elles s'emparèrent de son pénis. Jim le cajola, le dévora, alors que les lèvres de Ève couvraient son visage de baiser en murmurant ...  _Taluhk, taluhk, taluhk_  [précieux...]  
Et, submergé par ces délices, Spock se sentit chéri comme l'être le plus précieux au monde.

Jim se redressa, lui offrant un peu de répits. Tandis que Spock tentait de retrouver un peu de pensée rationnelle, Jim rampa sur son corps, vers Ève et lui quémanda un baiser. Elle fut étonnée par le goût de sa bouche

-  _Vesht-spa'ra du potau-slor-tukh?_  [Tu as mangé une sucrerie ?] S'étonna-t-elle naïvement

-  _Nam-tor ish-veh_ zahvan _t'Spock_  [C'est le  _goût_  de Spock] Répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Viens...

Ève comprit où il voulait en venir, ce qu'il espérait d'elle. S'émerveiller en contemplant Jim choyer Spock avec sa bouche était une chose, le faire elle aussi appartenait à une toute autre dimension. Malgré tous les yaoï qu'elle avait lus, elle n'en restait pas moins extrêmement pudique ( _trop_  pudique? se demandait-elle parfois, mais jamais ses  _T'hylara_  ne lui en avait fait le reproche)

Ève savait que Spock n'aimait pas étaler sa vie privée et l'effort que cela lui avait demandé d'en parler ainsi. Spock l'avait fait pour eux. Elle aussi avait fini par remarquer les regards torves sur elle et Jim. Il y aurait toujours des regards bien sûr. Mais plus personne pour la soupçonner de trahir son époux. Et cela parce que Spock avait accepté d'aller au-delà de sa pudeur. Alors, elle allait elle aussi surmonter la sienne. Elle aussi, elle allait lui donner son amour de cette façon.

Elle libéra le visage de Spock de son emprise, et prit la place de Jim entre ses cuisses. Elle commença par goûter du bout des lèvres le pénis suintant, légèrement vert, comme pour se tester elle-même. Elle constata qu'il avait vraiment un goût de fruit. Elle sentit Spock frémir à son contact, physiquement et mentalement. Cela lui plut beaucoup. Elle le goûta une seconde fois, plus franchement, comme pour vérifier.

Spock sentit sa petite langue humide et presque fraîche  _martyriser_ sa chair par la brièveté de son contact.  
Il gémit et dut se contenir pour ne pas supplier "encore". Il fit un immense effort pour retenir cette supplication. Il ne voulait pas forcer Ève à faire quoi que ce soit, il ne voulait pas qu'elle accomplisse des choses pour lui faire plaisir, il voulait qu'elle donne selon ses propres désirs à elle.  
Car malgré cette frustration, Spock respectait la pudeur de son Épouse. Il voulait la laisser aller à son rythme, qu'elle prenne le temps de s'approprier ce qui lui appartenait de droit. Mais il avait beaucoup de mal à s'abstenir de se cambrer à la recherche de plus de contact.

Spock entendit Ève murmurer ce même "...huuum" gourmand que lorsqu'elle dégustait un carreau de chocolat, et cela lança dans ses reins une étrange décharge de plaisir. Oh, comme il aimerait être son carreau de chocolat à elle et fondre dans son adorable petite bouche... peu importait l'irrationalité de ces pensées si peu Vulcaines, il n'était plus qu'un homme éperdu de désirs.  
... par tous les anciens dieux de Vulcain, qu'il était difficile de ne pas lui supplier de l'accueillir entièrement dans sa bouche!  
La main de Jim se posa sur sa poitrine, détournant Spock de ses sentiments de frustration. Ses lèvres parcoururent son buste, s'attardèrent délectablement sur ses tétons, elles remontèrent le long de son cou, s'emparèrent de ses lèvres...

Ève se rendit compte que le simple fait de savoir qu'elle pouvait offrir du plaisir à Spock de cette façon était follement excitant, et son cœur s'accélérait dans sa poitrine à cette pensée. Toute à sa concentration et son désir de bien faire, elle ne l'entendait pas gémir. Elle dardait le bout de sa langue en de petites léchouilles pointues, à la fois agréables et frustrantes pour sa "victime"

Jim s'appuyait sur son coude, et son regard alla de Spock, dont le beau visage était tendu par le plaisir, et Ève. Il se dégageait d'elle quelque chose... d'adorablement innocent (?) dans cette façon de... butiner Spock, cela l'étonnait autant que cela l'émerveillait. Un nouveau gémissement de Spock, particulièrement plaintif et sensuel, fit naître un frisson entre ses reins, mélange de plaisir et de satisfaction profonde d'avoir suggéré à Ève d'offrir cette caresse-là à leur amant.

Ève s'enhardit soudain, et promena plus franchement sa langue le long de sa hampe, de bas en haut, elle enroula l'une des vrilles autour de ses doigts. Le profond soupir de Spock provoqua en elle un plaisir troublant. Alors elle recommença, et Spock sentit le frôlement de ses petites dents.  
Les gestes et les baisers de Ève étaient de moins en moins maladroits au fur et à mesure qu'elle gagnait en assurance. Mais surtout, c'était  _elle_  lui offrait ce plaisir en surmontant ses inhibitions, et, pour Spock, cela n'avait pas de prix.

Jim se rapprocha davantage de Spock, ils emmêlèrent leurs doigts. Tous deux regardèrent Ève découvrir et s'approprier le pénis de Spock, et, surtout, surtout, y prendre goût. Cette vision était à la fois si belle et si érotique. Sans même que Spock ne l'initie, leurs esprits vinrent à la rencontre l'un de l'autre, et Jim ressentit ce que Spock éprouvait physiquement, ce mélange de plaisirs, de désirs, de délectable frustration  
...oooh bordel, comme c'était bon!

Ève appréciait ce qu'elle faisait, et cela se sentait. Elle grignotait sa hampe avec gourmandise, par petits bouts, mutine. De sa petite bouche chaude, elle suçotait le gland hypersensible, il était délicieusement plus sucré que le reste du membre. Elle le caressait de sa langue. Soudain elle le prit entièrement entre ses lèvres et remonta jusqu'à la base de la hampe. Spock eut un soupir rauque, et ne put cette fois-ci retenir sa supplication " _...ha!_  [oui!]", presque aussitôt suivi du "Bordel, oui!" de Jim  
Ève frissonna en comprenant que les esprits de ses  _T'hylara_  avaient fusionné, elle adora ces gémissements

Ève se débarrassa définitivement de toutes ses inhibitions et préjugés: Spock, son Spock-bien-aimé, si puissant, si protecteur, Jim, son Jim-adoré, si fort, si indomptable, Ses Hommes-rien-qu'à-elle, s'abandonnaient entièrement à elle, ils se soumettaient à son bon vouloir... alors, elle initia de longs va et vient, en enserrant le phallus entre sa langue et son palais, pour le plaisir de les entendre gémir encore...  
 _Spock t'nash-veh! Jim Ashayam! Ko-t'nash-vehlar_ [mon Spock. Jim-amour. Miens!] Se répétait-elle en boucle  
La peau du membre tendu était si douce, si délicatement sucrée... les ondes de plaisirs qui parcouraient le corps frémissant de Spock se répandaient en elle via leur lien, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire pour les faire fondre de bonheur... toute à sa volupté de faire vibrer ainsi ses Hommes-à-elle, elle se sentait la femme la plus puissante du monde...

Jim crocheta soudain le visage de Spock. Leurs yeux aux pupilles dilatées se noyèrent les uns dans les autres. Leurs bouches se scellèrent en un baiser passionné. Ève leva les yeux vers eux et frémit. Comme elle pouvait adorer les regarder s'embrasser! Elle continua à les cajoler de sa bouche tout en les couvant des yeux. Jim croisa soudain son regard

\- Oh, Ève,  _mos-ashalik t'nash-veh_  [ma douce chérie]. Soupira-t-il mort de désirs.  _Nem'uh n'etek_  [Prends-nous!]  _Nem'uh n'etek!_

Ève leva les yeux vers eux. Elle hésita une demi seconde.  
Oui. Oui. Oh oui! elle le voulait elle aussi!  
Elle enjamba les hanches de Spock et lentement, presque timidement, elle l'accueillit en elle. Les deux hommes eurent un même soupir, si délicieux que cela lui envoya des décharges électriques d'excitation et de désir dans le creux de ses reins. Ils étaient  _ses_  hommes. Ses hommes à elle.  
Elle bougea doucement, pour s'approprier cette nouvelle position, se déhancha, soupira. C'était vraiment très agréable, Spock l'emplissait toute entière. Ils posèrent leurs mains sur ses hanches, mais la laissèrent évoluer à son rythme à elle. Ils s'abandonnaient à elle, gémissant de plaisir. Alors, à nouveau, elle prit confiance en elle. Le plaisir prenant de l'ampleur, elle se fit plus volontaire, plus possessive. Elle se pencha sur Spock, prit appui sur sa poitrine, ils levèrent leurs mains sur elle pour la caresser. Leurs mains étaient partout, délectables, sur ses seins, ses hanches, ses cuisses, son ventre...

-  _Sasular t'nash-veh !_  [Mes hommes...] Gémit-elle en haletant. Mes hommes-à-moi...  _Ashayamlar t'nash-veh..._  [mes bien-aimés...]

Son corps émit une lumière suave qui se répandit entre eux, telle une caresse supplémentaire. Son esprit rejoignit celui de ses amants, et ils crièrent presque lorsque leurs sens s'enflammèrent dans un orgasme insensé.

Ève s'affaissa lentement. Mais Spock la retint contre lui après s'être retiré d'elle. Elle resta à califourchon sur ses hanches, et s'allongea sur lui. Elle l'enlaça et enfouit son nez dans le creux de son cou, Spock sentait si bon!  
Ils reprirent leur souffle.

- _Ko-taluhk t'nash-veh_  [ma précieuse] Murmura Spock

Jim se redressa, et ses lèvres parcoururent le dos de Ève. Il embrassa longuement ses reins, ses hanches, ses fesses, se délectant des frissons que cela faisait naître sur sa peau. Il se coucha sur elle, présenta son pénis entre ses cuisses :  
-  _Aitlu du ish-veh isha ha?_  [le désires-tu aussi? ]

Cette voix...  
...rien que cette voix était en elle-même la plus sensuelles des caresses et réveilla instantanément le désir en elle:  
-  _Ha, Jim. Sarlah-uh_  [Oui, Jim. Viens.]

Il se glissa en elle d'un long coup de rein et elle gémit. Jim savait qu'elle était prête à le recevoir, qu'il ne risquait pas de lui faire mal, aussi il fut passionné.  
Ève s'abandonna en toute confiance  
Elle sentit qu'elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps avant de craquer. Son intimité était hyper-sensible. Le corps de Spock était si brûlant sous elle, elle sentait ses muscles à chacune de ses respirations essoufflées, ses mains chaudes s'attardaient sur son corps, sur celui de Jim, son pénis brûlant glissait tout contre son ventre à chacun des va et viens de Jim en elle, et elle trouvait cela terriblement excitant. Le corps de Jim la couvrait de toute sa force. Son agressivité possessive, sa douce violence étaient délectables...

\- Oui, Jim... oui!  _Va'ashiv!_  [encore!]

Spock recevait dans son esprit les sensations physiques de Ève, son plaisir était indescriptible. Parfois, Jim cessait ses mouvements pour échanger avec lui un long baiser, faisant frémir Ève de ravissement... puis Ève se réappropriait sa bouche  
Leurs trois esprit se rejoignirent. Ils n'avaient plus besoin que Spock initie le contact, il leur suffisait à présent de le désirer. Et tout trois désiraient ardemment cette union psychique autant que ce partage physique... et ils exultèrent ensemble dans une flamboiement de lumières irisées...

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient en trouple, Jim se sentit assouvi par leurs étreintes. Il se laissa glisser dans une sorte de bien être flottant...  
Ève était tout simplement heureuse...  
Spock perçut leurs émotions, leurs esprits étaient encore liés. Il en ressentit une puissante satisfaction.

Ève reprit son souffle. Elle était couverte de sueur. Elle trouva la force de sortir du lit et se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain. Son corps était lourd, ses muscles incertains, mais son esprit débordait de fierté et de bonheur. Elle prit une douche rapide. Elle revint revêtue de son pyjama, les cheveux humides, sentant délicatement le savon. Ses deux hommes avaient changé les draps, et l'attendaient en s'embrassant tendrement.

\- ... _niii vakayaing vaksuriklar !_  [...siii adorablement beaux!] S'émerveilla-t-elle.  
Elle ne se laisserait jamais de les admirer en train de s'embrasser...

Dès qu'ils se tournèrent vers elle, elle exigea sa part, qu'ils lui accordèrent avec délectation. Puis ils allèrent à leur tour se laver. Tandis que Spock prenait une douche ionique, Jim préféra sa version traditionnelle. Ève somnolait déjà lorsqu'ils la rejoignirent dans le lit. Spock avait mit un pantalon de pyjama, mais Jim avait préféré rester nu (ce que Spock ne désapprouva pas)

Jim et Ève s'endormirent rapidement.  
Implacablement cloué sur le futon par les bras et les jambes possessifs de ses  _T'hylara_ , Spock n'eut pas le courage de s'en dégager. Il avait pourtant besoin d'une profonde séance de méditation.  
Il se laissa porter par la douceur d'être ainsi choyé. Il se concentra et amorça la phase de respiration préparatoire. Malgré le peau à peau avec ses  _T'hylara_ , il parvint à atteindre le  _Wh'ltri_  [état de méditation]. Leurs légers mouvements, leurs souffles tièdes sur sa peau, la respiration de leurs âmes endormies et heureuses tout contre son esprit, lui parvenaient comme autant d'informations douces, apaisantes ...satisfaisantes  
Ces deux Humains étaient à lui, rien qu'à lui, et tout le monde le savait à présent. À lui. Finalement, Bones avait raison. Même lui ressentait les effets positifs de la levée de ce secret.  
Il médita longuement, analysa les événements de la journée et ses propres émotions. Il combattit énergiquement sa  _Os-shidik-ma'es_  [possessivité atavique] de plus en plus à l'affût de la moindre de ses faiblesses pour s'exprimer. Il nettoya son esprit de tous ses affects indésirables et classa les autres, précieusement.  
Lorsque son esprit fut enfin purifié, il se laissa lui aussi aller au sommeil.

**ooo**

**.**

**Fin de la cinquième partie**

* * *

**à suivre...**  
Sixième partie : EpsylonPrime  
Nos amis vont découvrir une nouvelle planète... et ses habitants surprenants...

.

Un petit commentaire ?  
Désolée pour ce looong chapitre. Mais vous ayant promis ce lemon, je ne pouvais pas le reporter à un prochain chapitre...

Ces étreintes vous-ont-elles plues?

* * *

 ***Le coin vocabulaire** **:** __  
Le néologisme **trouple**  n'est pas de mon invention. Il a été très employé par certains magasines féminins pour décrire cette nouvelle "mode" sentimentale. Certains parlent aussi de polyamour...  
Quelques articles : slate(point)fr/story/99439/trouple  
elle(point)fr/Love-Sexe/Sexualite/Dossiers/Apres-le-couple-le-trouple-1970926#  
ce sont les premiers article qui ressortent lorsque je lance la recherche sur le trouple, mais il y en a tout plein d'autres...

_ooo_

**_Ce que Maman-poule-Bones doit à son acteur, DeForest Kelley_ **

_J'ai appris au détour de mes promenades sur le net que l'acteur qui joue Bones,_ _**Jackson DeForest Kelley ,** (_ _20janvier1920 Atlanta-11juin1999)_ _était un vétéran de la seconde guerre mondiale.(respect!)  
(pour info William Shatner est né le 22mars31 à Montréal et Leonard Nimoy le 26mars31 à Boston)_

_Jeune homme, il aurait aimé devenir médecin, mais ses parents n'avaient pas les moyens de lui payer ses études, alors il a fait du théâtre  
_ _Il a épousé Carolyn Dowling et seule la mort les a séparés, 54 ans plus tard  
_ _Ses amis et les acteurs de Star trek le décrivent comme un homme chaleureux et bon, il y a beaucoup de lui en Bones._

_Avant Star trek, il était abonné à des rôles de méchants dans des séries TV et des westerns, rôles dans lesquels il excellait.  
_ _DeForest Kelley_ _a joué dans une foultitude de films et séries.  
Il a reçu deux récompenses : une étoile sur le Walk of Fame et u_ _n Award d'Honneur aux Golden Boot Award._ __  
Il a failli jouer le rôle de Spock  
Il a failli ne pas avoir le rôle du Docteur McCoy, parce que "trop vieux". Mais Gene Roddenberry le voulait pour jouer dans Star trek

_La personnalité du Doc ne devait pas être ainsi au départ, mais Gene Roddenberry avait confiance dans la justesse du jeu d'acteur de DeForest Kelley, tout comme pour Leonard Nimoy. C'est aussi cela qui a donné son âme à cette série TV._

_Il y a un passionnant article sur DeForest Kelley et la façon avec laquelle il a enrichi et donné son âme au personnage de McCoy sur ce site. startreksansfrontiere(point)org/pages/echo/hommages/deforest-kelley(point)html_

_Extrait : "Très ému par la façon dont McCoy inspira une jeune génération de médecins, DeForest déclara : « De nombreux fans m'ont écrit au fil des années pour me dire que le personnage du Docteur McCoy les avait incités à embrasser une carrière médicale ou scientifique. Croyez-moi, quand je reçois des lettres comme ça, je me dis que ça en valait la peine. »..._

__


	22. Shai-da-kuvaun'kiht [Code auto propageable]

_Ha'ge_ _Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie VI Epsylon Prime

* * *

 ****Chapitre** ** ****1 - _Shai- da-kuvaun'kiht_  
[C**** ** **ode auto propageable]** **

****** **

****oO**** ****o** **

Précédemment  
Cloué sur le matelas par les bras et les jambes de ses amants, Spock n'eut pas le courage de s'en dégager... Il se laissa porter par la douceur d'être ainsi choyé... Il médita longuement, et atteignit la plénitude...

ooo

Leur réveil se déroula en douceur. Le programme automatique simula une aube en allumant progressivement la lumière.  
Approximativement 16 minutes avant que le réveil ne sonne, comme tous les matins, Jim soupira en sortant du sommeil.  
Ève s'éveilla à son tour, elle ouvrit les yeux sur Spock, assis sur ses genoux face à elle et Jim, de l'autre coté du lit, comme tous les matins. Elle lui adressa un sourire amoureux auquel il répondit par un regard doux. Il ne dormait plus depuis 38.25 minutes, mais il en avait profité pour accomplir une courte séance de méditation préventive, afin de refouler à nouveau sa  _Os-shidik-ma'es_  [possessivité atavique].

La première chose que perçut Spock fut la profonde sérénité de ce moment. Il observa avec satisfaction le  _rituel_  du réveil de ses  _T'hylara,_ qui s'était naturellement mis en place depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble: _  
_ \- Ève s'étirait délicatement, en baillant. Les bras d'abord, ensuite les jambes. Puis s'asseyait sur le lit. Elle se frottait les yeux en soupirant... Ce matin, sa natte était à demi défaite et elle portait une trace de draps sur la joue...  _ni_   _vaikaik_  [si adorable]  
\- Dans un même temps, Jim s'étirait en respirant profondément. Il dormait toujours nu. Son mouvement révélait la puissance de ses muscles qui roulaient sur sous peau. Son érection matinale retombait lentement. Puis il s'asseyait lui aussi, les cheveux en bataille et le regard encore un peu flou...  _ni sa-vaksurik_  [si beau]  
\- Enfin, Lash'a se précipitait vers eux dans un bourdonnement joyeux. Ève l'accueillait dans sa main et déposait un baiser sur ses élytres brillantes. L'Émeraudine bourdonnait de satisfaction

\- Et moi alors? Protesta Jim avec malice  
Il n'y avait aucune jalousie dans sa voix.

Ève fit signe à Lash'a de s'envoler à nouveau. Elle se tourna vers Jim et l'entoura de ses bras. Il l'enlaça et leurs lèvres s'unirent, sous le regard approbateur de Spock. Ève fit subir à un Spock plus que consentant le même traitement, et Jim les trouva beaux. Puis elle exigea d'eux qu'ils s'embrassent, caprice inutile puisque que les deux hommes le désiraient aussi. (mais il était agréable de faire semblant que ce baiser était accompli uniquement pour lui obéir)

Ils sortirent du lit et se rendirent dans la salle de bain pour une rapide toilette. Tout en s'habillant, Ève commença à chantonner une mélodie douce et joyeuse, et bien sûr Jim voulut savoir quelle était cette chanson. Elle lui expliqua que c'était un  _tube_  qui était déjà vieux à son époque. Il voulut l'apprendre. Si Ève avait un joli petit filet de voix, Jim chantait un peu faux. Et ils en riaient.  
Il y eut un épique combat afin de dompter une mèche rebelle qui rebiquait sur la tête de Jim. Mais rien ni personne ne résistait à l'intraitable volonté du Capitaine, pas même une chevelure indisciplinée.  
Spock les couvaient de ses yeux impassibles, mais ne parlait pas. Ses  _T'hylara_  respectaient son silence sans s'en offusquer, lui-même accueillait leur joie de vivre avec bienveillance. Les Vulcains ne riaient pas, ni ne plaisantait sur des futilités. Spock les contemplait tranquillement et cela lui était agréable. Ce moment d'intimité partagée dégageait un profond sentiment de calme et de douceur. Jim et Ève avaient en commun une malice taquine. Spock eut la sensation que son Épouse s'était épanouie, en grande partie grâce aux taquineries de Jim. Il la provoquait gentiment et l'encourageaient à agir de même. Spock en ressentait une profonde satisfaction.

Au mess, dans la file d'attente devant le réplicateur, Ève chantonnait toujours. Intriguées, Miss CHapel et Miss Uhura demandèrent elles aussi quelle était cette si joyeuse mélodie, et les leçons de chant reprirent, dans la bonne humeur. (cette fois-ci, Jim s'abstint de chanter). Leurs voix s'harmonisaient bien ensemble et déclenchaient des sourires d'approbation autour d'elles.  
Il était prévu de mettre l'Enterprise en orbite une journée autour de la planète de classe M découverte la veille, et de ne s'y téléporter que le lendemain, si les conditions de sécurité étaient remplies. Spock, Jim et Ève avaient par conséquent la perspective d'une soirée de libre.  
Les jeunes femmes se donnèrent donc rendez-vous après leur quart, pour chanter à nouveau ensemble. Jim déclina leur invitation et répondit qu'il allait se faire offrir un verre par Bones. Spock fut lui aussi convié, mais il prévoyait de retourner au laboratoire afin d'y reprendre une expérience en cours. McCoy était visiblement ravi des projets de ses amis, il avait d'ailleurs une excellente bouteille de bourbon de coté. Il plaisanta avec Jim et taquina Spock

Étrangement, depuis l'officialisation de leur trouble, Jim n'éprouvait plus cette douloureuse nécessité de s'assurer que ses  _T'hylara_  soient en permanence auprès de lui. Tout le monde savait, il n'éprouvait plus non plus le besoin inconscient de "marquer son territoire", il avait retrouvé sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Jim ne sentait plus les regards réprobateurs peser sur lui et Ève, et cela aussi était un soulagement.  
Il avait pensé ne pas attacher d'importance à ces médisances, il s'était cru au dessus de tout cela. Mais il se rendait compte à présent qu'il s'était senti atteint dans son honneur. Il n'y a rien de pire qu'un homme qui trahit son meilleur ami en séduisant sa femme.  
Bien sûr, il était parfaitement conscient que les rumeurs sur leur compte n'allaient pas cesser pour autant. Cependant, le simple fait que l'annonce de leur trouple ait été officialisée par Spock, un Vulcain, avec ce discret mais parfaitement perceptible orgueil dans la voix, avait légitimé leur situation.  
Quant à ses propres sentiments pour Ève et Spock, il les avait inconsciemment trahi lui-même à travers ses sautes d'humeurs, à chaque fois que l'un des deux s'absentait. Il s'en rendait compte à présent, et cela avait certainement dû alimenter les médisances.  
Enfin, la lumière que Ève avait émise autour d'eux trois, comme une délectable confirmation possessive, avait bien fait comprendre à tous que la situation était totalement équitable entre eux.  
Personne n'avait trahi la confiance de qui que ce soit.  
S'il persistait des médisances, cela n'était plus le fait que d'une poignée d'intolérants.

L'ensemble de l'équipage avait eu toute la soirée et la nuit pour commenter et digérer cette nouvelle ahurissante, qui s'était répandue dans tous les ponts et recoins du vaisseau à une vitesse hallucinante. L'émotion commençait déjà à retomber.  
Evidemment, une minorité avaient été choquée et restait indignée (" _rendez-vous compte, deux hommes ensembles c'est déjà limite, mais une femme pour deux hommes! C'est totalement contre-nature!"_ ), mais en silence, les avertissements du Commandant avaient été particulièrement clairs  
Beaucoup s'en étaient amusés et avaient largement plaisanté à propos des incroyables talents de séduction de leur Capitaine.  
Mais la grande majorité avait finalement décrété que ce n'était, comme l'avait précisé le Commandant Spock, que du ressort de leur vie privée, et avait décidé de passer à autre chose.

Spock et Jim se rendirent sur la passerelle, sans Ève. Mais cette fois-ci, Kirk ne montrait aucune impatience, ni agacement, et l'ambiance était détendue et consciencieuse. Il était même content pour Ève: il savait combien elle appréciait fouiner dans les labyrinthes numériques de la bibliothèque. Elle adorait y glaner une foule d'informations qui complétaient les leçons que Spock avait mises pour elle dans son pad, ou bien y retrouver des "tas de trucs" de son époque. (Formulation que Spock avait trouvé imprécise)

L'équipage de la passerelle avait la sensation de retrouver son Capitaine  _d'avant._ Depuis l'annonce de la veille, Kirk avaient retrouvé son comportement normal, strictement professionnel, que ce soit avec les membres de l'équipage ou avec le Commandant Spock.

L'entreprise voguait à présent au sein de la galaxie découverte la veille. Kirk consultait avec attention les différents rapports transmis par Spock. Cette galaxie comportait plusieurs systèmes solaires. Celui dont ils se rapprochaient possédait la planète de classe M vers laquelle se dirigeait l'Enterprise, et cinq autres corps astraux, gravitant autour d'une naine jaune très proche du soleil Terrien. Celle-ci semblait habitée par une vie intelligente, même s'ils n'en avaient aucune preuve concrète pour le moment.

La porte du turbolift s'ouvrit. Lash'a surgit en premier, et vint tourner autour de Jim avec un  _JJJrrr_  joyeux, puis autour de Spock dans un  _SSSrrr_  guilleret. Ève avait passé la les trois première heure de leur quart en recherches à la bibliothèque, et était plus que satisfaite de ses résultats. Elle s'installa à son fauteuil et se plongea dans ses cours. Plus elle découvrait de choses et plus il y en avait à apprendre de nouvelles. C'était à la fois étourdissant et passionnant.  
Son pad s'éteignit de lui-même puis se ralluma.

\- Tien, un bug. S'étonna-t-elle

\- Quoi donc? Demanda Spock

\- La tablette s'est éteinte et rallumée. Elle n'a pourtant aucun problème de batterie.

-  _Kal'uh skothon-tor n'nash-veh_  [Laissez-moi l'examiner].

Son sourcil à demi levé indiquait à quel point il était intrigué. Il avait veillé lui-même à la programmation de ce pad, il ne pouvait donc pas y avoir de dysfonctionnement possible. Il pianota sur l'écran. Il fronça un sourcil :  
\- Je détecte les traces d'une intervention extérieure. Expliqua-t-il. Cela ressemble à un code auto propageable transmis via la liaison Wifi.

Ève devina plus qu'elle ne comprit ces mots: ce  _code_  avait fait clignoter l'écran de son pad et rendait Spock soucieux, bien qu'il soit resté impassible. Ce devait être une sorte de virus informatique.  
Spock posa le pad et se pencha sur sa console. Il effectua la même recherche avec dextérité:  
\- Capitaine. Dit-il. Un élément étranger a pénétré la mémoire centrale de l'ordi duotronique

Le Capitaine se leva et le rejoignit rapidement sans poser de question.

\- Regardez. Indiqua Spock en lui montrant la longue ligne de codes. Ceci.

\- C'est assez primitif. Remarqua Kirk qui avait de solides notions en informatique

\- En effet. À tel point que les systèmes d'auto-protection de notre ordi ne sont pas programmés pour le détecter.

\- Bordel ! S'exclama Kirk. Ça peut donc faire de gros dégâts!

\- Je vais nous connecter à la mémoire centrale, afin de le désactiver immédiatement, avant qu'il n'y ait des dégâts irréversibles.

Mais l'écran afficha soudain un "Accès refusé" rouge sur fond noir qui résonnait comme un "trop tard"

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? S'étonna Kirk qui n'avait jamais vu cela.

\- Capitaine. Intervint soudain Sulu d'une voix inquiète. Les commandes de ma console ne répondent plus! Elle s'est mise en pilotage automatique toute seule!

\- Sommes-nous toujours en orbite autour de la planète de classe M?

\- Oui, Capitaine. Notre trajectoire n'a pas été déviée.

Tout autour de la passerelle, chacun fit la même constatation. Nombreux étaient les écrans à afficher "Accès refusé". La lumière s'éteignit brusquement, aussitôt remplacée par l'éclairage de secours. Spock fronça un sourcil en percevant une modification dans les bruits de la ventilation. Tous les programmes n'étaient pas inaccessibles et il put obtenir les informations qu'il recherchaient :  
\- Les Life-support ont été désactivés. Dit-il calmement

Le silence devint lourd autour d'eux

\- Donc, le virus a déjà commencé à faire son oeuvre. Comprit le Capitaine  
Son sang s'était gelé dans ses veines mais il n'en montra rien: il allait trouver une solution. La situation était grave, mais pas désespérée.

\- C'est à dire? Demanda Ève qui avait pourtant très bien compris

\- Le renouvellement en dioxygène et le recyclage de l'air, ainsi que le maintient de la température sont dysfonctionnels. Grâce au fonctionnement automatique de l'énergie de secours, les Life-support fonctionnent à hauteur de 25,5517% de ce qu'ils devraient. Expliqua Spock impassiblement. Cependant, cette énergie de secours sera épuisée dans 2,15 heures.

La température n'avait pas encore baissée, mais Ève eut un frisson glacé. Elle parvint cependant à conserver son calme, comme tous les membres de l'équipage autour d'eux.

\- Lieutenant Sulu, enclenchez alerte rouge pendant une minute

\- Alerte rouge enclenchée, Capitaine.

Mais rien ne se passa, pas de clignotement rouge ni de sirène...

\- Miss Uhura, les systèmes de communication fonctionnent-ils encore?

\- Aye, Capitaine

Kirk retourna sur son fauteuil. Il parla d'une voix calme et assurée :  
\- Le capitaine Kirk à l'équipage. Nous déplorons un dysfonctionnement de l'ordi duotronique qui a entraîné une désactivation du Life-support. Les systèmes de survie de secours ont été activés. Je place l'Enterprise en alerte rouge jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Que chacun de vous garde son calme et évite toute activité physique inutile pour économiser l'oxygène. Que tous les appareils non indispensables soient éteints pour économiser les réserves d'énergie. Monsieur Spock et moi-même allons descendre au noyau central duotronique afin d'accéder directement aux commandes. Kirk out.

Kirk se dirigea à grands pas vers le turbolift, suivi par Spock. Mais la porte de celui-ci refusa de s'ouvrir.

\- C'était prévisible. Constata Kirk. Avons-nous des outils pour l'ouvrir de force ?

\- Oui, j'en ai une trousse sous ma console. Répondit Spock.

\- Il n'y a pas un _tube de Jef-bidule_  ? Intervint Ève. Vous savez, ces tuyaux avec tous les câbles qui parcourent tout le vaisseau.  
Elle se souvenait avoir comparé le vaisseau à un morceau de gruyère lorsqu'elle avait découvert ces tubes et couloirs cachés qui le traversaient de long en large. Spock avait juste haussé un sourcil, genre  _"Nash-Qom'i heh glenonaya t'au!"_  ["ces Humains et leur imagination!"], et Jim avait ri.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr. Approuva aussitôt Spock.  
Il était imperceptiblement surpris de ne pas avoir eu la présence d'esprit d'y penser lui-même. La sourde inquiétude que la situation provoquait en lui vis à vis de ses conjoints faussait-elle ses capacités analytiques? Si tel était le cas, il allait lui falloir mieux contrôler ses affects. Un tel manquement à sa neutralité mentale était inadmissible. Inacceptable en tant que Vulcain. Inexcusable en tant que conjoint, car susceptible de mettre l'équipage, et ses  _taluhk-t'hylara,_  en danger. [précieux amants]

\- Heureusement que vous avez bien retenu vos leçons! S'exclama Kirk. Il faut dire que ce tube de Jefferies n'a jamais servi jusqu'à présent. Grâce à l'efficacité des équipes de la maintenance, nous n'avons jamais eu à déplorer d'avarie dans le fonctionnement du turbolift.

Spock eut la sensation que Jim avait deviné ses auto-reproches... il entendit Sulu marmonner à Chekov  _"J'avais complètement oublié qu'il y en avait un qui donnait sur la passerelle"_  Et son ami répondre à voix basse  _"Oui, moi aussi je ne m'en souvenais plus!"_

\- Le tube est ici, à droite de la porte du turbolift. Les informa Spock en prenant ses outils.

Aidé de Kirk, il ne fut pas long à desceller le panneau.

\- Lieutenant Sulu, je vous laisse le commandement.

\- Aye, Capitaine.

Kirk ignorait combien de temps allait durer leur déplacement à travers ces tuyaux, et la destruction de ce programme intrusif. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'ils devaient faire au plus vite. Il voulait éviter à Ève une crise d'angoisse provoquée par une trop longue séparation d'avec Spock :  
\- Ève, vous venez avec nous! Ordonna-t-il sur un ton très professionnel. Qui sait, nous pourrions avoir besoin d'une autre de vos idées lumineuses !

\- Aye, Capitaine. Répondit-elle par automatisme, provoquant involontairement des sourires presque amusé.

Kirk se glissa dans le tube de Jefferies, suivi par Spock et Ève. Le bourdonnement de Lash'a résonna bruyamment. Perturbé par l'écho de ses propres vrombissements, l'Émeraudine s'accrocha solidement à l'épaule de Ève et n'en bougea plus.  
La descente leur parut interminable et n'importe qui se serait perdu. Mais Spock avait une mémoire à la fois eidétique et encyclopédique. Il les mena à travers le labyrinthe jusqu'au bon endroit. Ils descendirent de longues échelles, glissèrent le long de conduits qui servaient de raccourcis... Il fallut encore batailler pour desceller la plaque de l'ouverture de l'intérieur...  
Enfin! Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la salle du noyau central de l'ordinateur duotronique, lequel contrôlait tous les terminaux du vaisseau.

C'était une grande salle carrée, avec des panneaux de contrôle et des consoles sur tous les murs, excepté l'emplacement de la porte. Tout était automatisé, il n'y avait personne d'autre que eux trois. Kirk se pencha sur l'une d'elle et parvint cette fois-ci, grâce à son code de sécurité et à celui de Spock, à pénétrer au cœur de la mémoire interne.

\- C'est un cheval de Troie. Annonça Kirk après quelques minutes d'analyse. Il a créé une faille dans le système pour prendre le contrôle du micro-processeur, injecté un rétrovirus pour être indétectable, et déversé des vers de reprogrammation

\- Il devrait être possible d'en suivre la trace et de remonter jusqu'à son émetteur. Répondit Spock en prenant place à la console d'à coté.

-  _Nam-tor ish-veh maut ro'fori tuhs-linisau._  [Il y a beaucoup d'information à recouper.] Déplora Jim. Il faut faire vite avant que les programmes de notre ordi soient définitivement altérés, nous avons déjà perdu beaucoup de temps pour arriver ici. Et je n'ai pas vos capacités intellectuelles pour encoder ces paramétrages aussi rapidement que vous. Il nous reste combien de temps avant que l'air ne devienne irrespirable?

\- 69,57 minutes avant que le Life-support de secours ne soit hors service.

Mais Ève et Jim étaient déjà essoufflé, le renouvellement de l'oxygène était à peine suffisant. Spock, avec ses poumons Vulcains plus efficaces dans la capture du dioxygène ne soufrait pas encore de sa raréfaction.

Ève glissa un siège entre ceux des deux hommes et s'assit :  
\- Vous allez sans doute trouver mon idée idiote, mais... Je me souviens que nous avions réussi à échanger des pensée avec Orkikalap...  _Heh nam-tor dulan svi'kashkau tersaya ha ?_  [Et si vous êtes mentalement en contact?]. Demanda-t-elle. Est-ce que cela sera plus efficace ? Est-ce que cela pourrait être possible?

-  _Olozhikaing, ha._  [Logiquement, oui.] Répondit Spock. Mais il est nécessaire que je me concentre pour amorcer cette fusion mentale, et qu'il y ait un contact physique entre nous

\- Je peux servir de relais ! Proposa Ève.  _Nah-tor dular do kup-is-lof-tor ish-veh ha?_  [Vous pensez que cela peut fonctionner?]

\- Essayons, c'est l'unique moyen de le savoir.  _Nam-tor dular sep-wafikh, Jim ha ?_  [Êtes-vous consentant , Jim?]  
Spock savait que ses Humains étaient capable d'amorcer instinctivement une fusion mentale lors de leurs accouplements, même s'il n'y avait aucun échange verbal.

- _Kwon-sum sep-wafikh na'kaunshau nash-veh k'dular, Spock !_  [Toujours consentant pour m'unir avec vous, Spock!]

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, Ève aurait ri de bon cœur à cette malice de Jim. Elle se contenta de lui sourire doucement

\- Bien. Faites le vide dans vos esprits. Il nous sera plus aisé d'établir une  _Kash-nov_  [fusion mentale]

\- Comme pour un  _Wh'ltri_  ? [état méditatif] Demanda Ève

-  _Faikaik'es_  [Exactement.]

Ève souleva leurs tuniques. Elle faufila ses mains dans leur dos, sur leurs peaux nues. Elle les positionna au niveau de leurs reins, afin que sa position soit la moins fatigante possible, elle ignorait combien de temps allait durer cette lutte contre ces virus informatiques. Ils frissonnèrent à cet agréable contact.  
Ève ferma les yeux. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit, comme Spock le lui avait enseigné. Elle dressa des barrières mentales autour de ses pensées et leur fit de la place. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces, émit involontairement un peu lumière qui s'écoula en eux. Sachant que cela n'incommodait ni Jim ni Spock, elle ne dispersa passa son énergie mentale à essayer de contrôler ce phénomène. Elle leur ouvrit son esprit.

Spock avait enseigné à Jim les bases des techniques de méditation. Jim fit de son mieux pour y parvenir. La méditation n'était pas son fort, et il s'était peu entraîné. Contrairement à Ève, il n'en avait jamais éprouvé le besoin. Il savait que l'esprit de Spock était puissant, et que ses dons de télépathie étaient exceptionnels. Il avait une absolue confiance en lui : ils réussiraient.

De son coté, Spock se plongea dans un _Ul-wh'ltri_  [état semi-méditatif] afin d'augmenter ses capacité télépathiques et se débarrasser de toutes pensées parasites.  
Le contact mental avec Ève s'accomplit avec une facilité déconcertante: il parvint à mettre en place une fusion mentale avec elle en se servant de leur  _Kash-naf._ Leur lien était comme sur-activé par sa lumière (fascinant, mais il réfléchirait à ce phénomène plus tard). Il l'aida à adapter ses barrières, à ajuster et rehausser sa concentration. Il perçut l'esprit de Jim à la frontière des leurs, si confiant et si énergique. Il l'aida à les rejoindre. Là encore, il eut la sensation que la lumière de Ève facilita et accéléra le processus.

Ils s'ajustèrent les uns et autres, avec naturel, comme s'ils l'avaient toujours fait. Jim et Spock commencèrent à communiquer. Leurs échanges et recoupements d'information s'accélérèrent et se firent à une vitesse étourdissante.

-  _Sarlah ish-veh svi'nash M-mohrn ek-tra_  [Cela vient de cette planète de classe M]. Dit Jim à voix haute pour ne pas interférer avec leurs échanges de pensées. Il semblerait... oui, c'est bien ça:  _Veh faik-patoraun ahmaun... 'WAIT'_  [un programme informatique nommé... 'WAIT'...] Ille a pris conscience de son existence et a décrété que toute forme vie Humanoïde était nuisible et devaient être exterminée...

-  _Sem'rik !_ [Fascinant]. Remarqua Spock. Bien que nous soyons dans un univers différent du notre, et aussi illogique que cela puisse être, ces codes sont paramétrés en langue Standard !...

Les doigts de Jim et Spock parcouraient avec rapidité et dextérité les touches des claviers. Ève eut presque l'impression que ses  _Ashalik-sasular_  [hommes-chéris] faisaient corps avec la machine. Elle dut faire un effort pour faire taire ses pensées afin de ne pas distraire ses hommes.

\- Voilà! Triompha Jim. Les virus sont neutralisés, nos programmes ont été réinitialisés.

\- Je réactive le Life-support. Poursuivit Spock

La luminosité redevint normale. Jim pressa le bouton de communication  
\- Capitaine Kirk à Miss Uhura

\- Uhura à l'écoute. Répondit la lieutenante avec une jolie voix pleine d'espoir

\- Mettez-moi en communication avec l'équipage. Ordonna le Capitaine

\- Tous les canaux sont ouverts, Capitaine. Le sourire de Miss Uhura s'entendait dans sa voix.

\- Ici le Capitaine Kirk. L'alerte rouge est terminée. Le problème a été résolu et Life-support a été réactivé, vous pouvez tous reprendre vos activités. Kirk out.

Ève eut un gros soupir de soulagement

 _\- Vun pla'vitorau ish-veh WAIT !_ [Il faut maintenant désactiver WAIT !]. Décida Jim. Ille pourrait être dangereux pour d'autres vaisseaux passant à portée de ce signal.

-  _Nor nam-tor WAIT kashkau, dungui-kup ish-veh stau t'ish-veh ha ?_ [Si WAIT est un esprit conscient, cela pourrait le tuer?] S'inquiéta Ève, sa compassion toujours en éveil. Il n'y aurait pas plutôt un moyen de lui enseigner le respect de la vie?

Bien que soldats, Spock et Jim partageaient un grand respect pour toutes les formes de vie, et ils n'aimaient pas tuer. L'idée de Ève leur convint aussitôt.

\- Le respect de toute forme de vie ne fait-il pas partie des alinéas de la Prime directive? Fit remarquer Jim

\- La Directive première* stipule qu'" _Il est strictement défendu d'interférer dans le développement social normal de toute culture ou société"_ , Précisa Spock. Et que " _Les manquements à la lettre de cette Directive ne sont éventuellement tolérés que s'ils visent au maintient de l'esprit fondamental de cette Directive"._

\- Mais Wait n'est pas une société ou une culture. Protesta Ève. C'est un être vivant! Et lui apprendre à respecter la vie ne saurait être une mauvaise action.

\- Certes, d'ailleurs l'article deux précise que " _Sous aucune considération, même celle de protéger sa propre vie ou celle de son équipage, un officier ne doit mettre à mal une créature intelligente"_ et qu _'"u_ _n manquement à cette Directive ne serait toléré que si la Directive première s'en trouverait autrement enfreinte"._

\- Là! Voilà! S'enflamma Ève dans un éclat de lumière blanche. On ne peut pas laisser WAIT continuer à attaquer les vaisseaux qui sont remplis d'êtres intelligents, et on ne peut pas non plus le détruire comme ça, surtout si on peut l'aider à devenir... euh... gentil.

-  _Nam-tor ish-veh maut teporilauk betaya!_  [C'est un pari très excitant!]. Approuva Jim avec un intérêt d'autant plus vif qu'il percevait très nettement celui de Spock. La principale question est : quel genre de reprogrammation pourrait être adaptée à cette entité ?

\- Nous pourrions commencer par adapter la loi d'Asimov*, en supprimant la ligne sur l'obéissance envers les Humains. Proposa Ève. Vous connaissez?

\- Cela me dit vaguement quelque-chose, des bouquins avec des histoires de robots. Répondit Jim

Spock trouva aussitôt l'information et la déclama :  
\- Les lois d'Asimov sont les suivantes: Loi numéro une : " _Un robot ne peut porter atteinte à un être humain ni, restant passif, laisser cet être humain exposé au danger"_. Loi numéro deux : _"un robot doit obéir aux ordres donnés par les êtres humains, sauf si de tels ordres sont en contradiction avec la première loi"_. Loi numéro trois : " _un robot doit protéger son existence dans la mesure ou cette protection n'est pas en contradiction avec la première ou la deuxième loi"._

Ève le regarda avec admiration, Spock savait tant de choses! Elle reprit :  
- _Heh ein, ri po dvatai t'San-don-tak k'tu-Surak ha ?_  [Et aussi, pourquoi pas certains principes de la la doctrine de la voie de Surak? ]. Déjà, l'intelligence de cet être est forcément logique, puisque c'est l'esprit d'une machine. Je suis sûre que cette doctrine lui conviendra: respect de la vie, tolérance et dignité. Qu'en pensez-vous, Spock?

-  _Nam-tor nufai t'nash-veh utvaun, olozhika heh srash-yehat_  [Votre suggestion est raisonnée, logique et réalisable]. Acquiesça Spock, honoré qu'elle propose de transmettre ces règles de vie qui avaient apportées paix et sérénité à son peuple. La logique de la  _Tu-Surak_  sera en effet adaptable à celle de cette intelligence artificielle.

Ève savait l'importance que Spock accordait à la raison et à la logique, elle se sentit rougir à ce compliment. Elle perçut la fierté de Jim qui la regardait en souriant. Elle ne parvint pas à contenir le plaisir qu'elle ressentit, lequel se transmit en ses  _T'hylara_  et provoqua en eux une douce vague de bien-être

\- Comment procédons-nous pour lui injecter ces informations ? S'interrogea Jim. Je doute qu'ille accepte de les enregistrer comme ça.

\- Vous commencerez par créer un cheval de Troie. Proposa Spock. Une fois celui-ci implanté dans le micro-processeur de la carte-mère de cet organisme, vous encoderez en série des codes auto-propageable que je rattacherai à chacun des alinéas de cette logique morale que nous allons lui programmer. Ces logiciels doivent être d'une complexité légèrement supérieure à ceux que WAIT nous avait transmis, afin de franchir la barrière de ses anti-virus. Cela va être long et délicat

\- Ça tombe bien. Sourit Jim très excité par ce défis. Notre cher Enterprise étant à présent hors de danger, il se trouve que j'ai tout mon temps. Par contre, je vais interdire l'entrée de cette salle, il ne faut en aucun cas que nous soyons distraits ou interrompus... voilà, c'est fait... la porte est bloquée de l'intérieur.

-  _Adun'a t'etek._  [Notre épouse.] Demanda Spock.  _Kupi-sa'ovau dular ha'tal sasan t'dular ?_  [Voudriez-vous augmenter votre transmission de lumière?] Cette énergie devrait nous permettre d'accroître l'efficacité de notre fusion mentale et d'accélérer le fonctionnement de nos esprits.

Spock avait une façon parfaitement neutre de prononcer " _Adun'a t'etek",_ pourtant, Ève perçut une onde mentale qui transformait ces simples mots en un " _Ashayam Adun'a t'ekek"_  [notre Épouse-Aimée]

-  _Dungi-tahn nash-veh weh-rom t'nash-veh, Adun t'nash-veh_  [Je vais faire de mon mieux, mon époux.]

Ève intensifia sa lumière de façon douce et continue, jusqu'à atteindre l'intensité suffisante pour booster l'efficacité de leur coopération. Pendant plusieurs heures, ils œuvrèrent sans relâche. Ils perdirent totalement la notion du temps et de la fatigue, oublièrent toutes sensations corporelles autres que leurs doigts sur les claviers et leurs yeux sur les écrans. Ils n'étaient plus que purs esprits, plongés dans une sorte de transe de concentration. Leurs esprits s'emboîtaient avec un tel naturel que le maintien de cette fusion devint presque instinctif pour Spock.

Ève avait toujours considéré la réalité comme un cube: il n'est jamais possible d'en voir toutes les faces en même temps. Spock approuva cette métaphore, en précisant qu'elle pouvait même la qualifier de polyèdre* complexe tant les différents aspects de certaines réalités pouvaient s'avérer être hétéroclites.  
Tous trois avaient des modes de pensée différents, et une façon d'envisager les choses qui s'avéra complémentaire. En œuvrant à trois, il y avait plus de chance pour que les différents alinéas émis soient exhaustif. Ils travaillèrent donc de concert, chaque précepte fut analysé, décortiqué et adapté jusqu'à trouver la juste formulation.  
Ce fut une tache délicate, mais passionnante, que de choisir les bons termes afin qu'aucune interprétation totalitaire ne puisse être possible. Des règles simples, sans aucun sous-entendu mais dans un même temps offrant une certaine marge de liberté. Le but était de permettre à cette entité de développer une indépendance de pensée; tout en acquérant le respect de la vie et le respect de la liberté des autres créatures pensantes.

Le dernier virus fut envoyé et leurs esprits se séparèrent doucement. Ils prirent conscience de leur immense fatigue tant psychique que physique. Leurs muscles restés immobiles étaient gourds, leurs esprits devenaient flous. Spock souffrait d'une légère céphalée, consécutive à l'intense effort mental qu'il avait fourni afin de maintenir aussi longtemps leur fusion mentale. Lash'a, qui ne s'était pas décroché de l'épaule de Ève, continua à briller doucement.

\- Ce qui serait fabuleux, maintenant, ce serait de pouvoir nous faire téléporter directement dans notre lit. Soupira Jim en s'affaissant sur son siège.

Sa remarque provoqua involontairement le fou-rire nerveux de Ève. Jim ne put se retenir de rire lui aussi. Spock était resté bien droit, et Ève se raccrocha à lui pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, elle lui transmettant involontairement des ondes mentales qui...  _chatouillèrent_  son esprit. Spock ne parvenait pas à décider si ce phénomène étrange était agréable ou désagréable.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit soudain, laissant entrer McCoy et Scotty en trombe, mettant fin au fou-rire.

\- Bon sang, nous étions mort d'inquiétude! Ronchonna le médecin. Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire ici pendant tout ces 9 heures d'affilée?

Spock constata que Scotty non plus n'avait pas pensé à emprunter les tubes de Jefferies pour les rejoindre dans cette salle...  
A la vue du visage furieux de "maman-poule-Bones" l'hilarité incontrôlable de Jim et Ève reprit de plus belle.

\- 9.07 heures, Docteur. Nous avons annihilé les codes auto propageables agressifs qui menaçaient la vie de l'équipage. Expliqua Spock tranquillement. Nous avons assaini les programmes de l'ordinateur duotronic qui ne sont plus infecté.

Le contraste était saisissant : Ève était appuyée contre Spock, parfaitement impassible. Elle versait des larmes de rire. Elle serait tombée à plusieurs reprises s'il ne l'avait pas fermement retenue contre lui. De l'autre coté, Jim n'était guère mieux qu'elle...

\- Pristi! Seriez-vous en train de vous payer notre tête ? Protesta Scotty  
Il lutta en vain, mais leur bonne humeur était trop contagieuse, il ne tarda pas à se laisser gagner par leur hilarité.

McCoy se figea: Spock amorçait un presque demi-sourire. Ce fut cette expression d'un affect émotionnel qui alerta le plus le docteur. Inquiet, il dégaina aussitôt son médicorder.

\- Notre santé n'est pas altérée, Docteur. Précisa le Vulcain qui avait retrouvé son impassibilité. Le Capitaine, notre Épouse et moi-même sommes simplement épuisés, nous venons de fournir un long effort psychique et intellectuel, nous avons simplement besoin d'un cycle de repos.

\- UN cycle? Vous plaisantez j'espère? Il est déjà 9 heures du soir! ! S'emporta McCoy.

\- 9.24. Précisa Spock par automatisme, aggravant involontairement l'hilarité de ses conjoints, et par conséquent celle de Scotty, qui avait à présent du mal à tenir debout.

\- Peu importe! S'énerva McCoy en haussant le ton. Je ne veux pas vous voir pointer votre nez hors de vos quartiers avant demain matin!

Spock ne le contredit pas. Il ressentait de plus en plus les effets d'une grande fatigue psychique. Il éprouvait un vif besoin de méditer et de dormir... et sa céphalée allait croissant.

\- Inutile de crier, Docteur. Nous avons correctement entendu vos instructions...

\- C'est qu'il... ferait... presque peur... notre Doc préféré! Bafouillait Ève entre deux rires.

**ooo**

**à suivre...  
** Une fois dans leur quartiers, Jim et Ève se laissèrent littéralement tomber avec délectation sur le large lit, sans même se dévêtir, avec un gros soupir de soulagement.

Prêt.e.s à vous téléporter sur EpsylonPrime à la rencontre de ses habitants ?

J'espère que leur moment d'intimité ne vous ai pas ennuyé.e.s  
Pour les chansonnettes de Ève, choisissez vos chansons préférées... ce sera forcément les bonnes. (moi c'est un tube d'Abba ^^ [YouTube Dancing Queen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFrGuyw1V8s&list=PL9EF966B8486A4D71))  
Dites-les moi, je le mettrai en lien dans mon [Pinterest ](https://fr.pinterest.com/KtyKoneko/hage-ohasu-l%C3%AAtre-lumi%C3%A8re/)consacré à cette fiction. Vous y trouverez quelques magniiifiiiques polyèdres, et autres photos.  J'ai aussi des tableaux sur Spock, Jim et Bones...

* * *

 ***** **le coin**   **programmation informatique** avec <http://www.commentcamarche.net/contents/1235-virus-informatique>

_Un **virus**  est un petit programme informatique situé dans le corps d'un autre, qui, lorsqu'on l'exécute, se charge en mémoire et exécute les instructions que son auteur a programmé. La définition d'un virus pourrait être la suivante : «tout programme d'ordinateur capable d'infecter un autre programme d'ordinateur en le modifiant de façon à ce qu'il puisse à son tour se reproduire. » Le véritable nom donné aux virus est CPA soit  **Code Auto-Propageable** , mais par analogie avec le domaine médical, le nom de "virus" leur a été donné._

_Les virus résidents (appelés TSR en anglais pour Terminate and stay resident) se chargent dans la mémoire vive de l'ordinateur afin d'infecter les fichiers exécutables lancés par l'utilisateur. Les virus non résidants infectent les programmes présents sur le disque dur dès leur exécution._

_On distingue ainsi différents types de virus : Les **vers**  sont des virus capables de se propager à travers un réseau Les  **chevaux de Troie**  (troyens) sont des virus permettant de créer une faille dans un système (généralement pour permettre à son concepteur de s'introduire dans le système infecté afin d'en prendre le contrôle) Les **bombes logiques**  sont des virus capables de se déclencher suite à un événement particulier (date système, activation distante, ...)_

ooo

 *** La prime directive**  
Ces directives sont listées sur le site  
<http://fr.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Premi%C3%A8re_Directive>  
" _Les Directives de Starfleet, instance de navigation interstellaire relevant de la Fédération Unie des Planètes, sont des Ordonnances Générales auxquelles tous les Officiers de Starfleet se réfèrent prioritairement._  
_Si la Directive première est souvent invoquée et évoquée dans les séries et films de Star Trek, ... ces Directives sont en fait au nombre de 24 (dont une abrogée) et une 25ième - secrète - n'est connue que des plus hauts gradés de la Flotte..._ "

ooo

 ***Le coin des littéraires  
****Les lois de la robotique** , de  **Isaac ASIMOV** , sont énoncées dans son livre "Les robots"

ooo

 **Le coin géométrie : polyèdre**  
mes études étant loin-loin-loin derrière moi, il m'a fallu taper dans google "nom figure 3D de plus de 6 faces" pour retrouver ce mot ^^'  
Il faut dire que ce n'est pas le genre de vocabulaire qu'on emploi à tout bout de champ  _"Chéri, donne moi s'il te plait le polyèdre qui contient le sel"...  
_ Si ça vous tente, y'en a quelques-uns sur ce site :  _debart . fr/geogebra_3D/geogebra_3D_polyedre . html_


	23. Nam-tor sochya olozhika [ La  Paix  est Logique]

_Ha'ge_ _Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie VI Epsylon Prime

* * *

 **Chapitre** **2 - _Nam-tor sochya olozhika_  
[** **La** **Paix** **est L** **ogique]**

****

**oOo**

précédemment :

McCoy se figea: Spock amorçait un presque demi-sourire. Ce fut cette expression d'un affect émotionnel qui alerta le plus le docteur. Inquiet, il dégaina aussitôt son médicorder.  
\- Notre santé n'est pas altérée, Docteur. Dit le Vulcain qui avait retrouvé son impassibilité. Le Capitaine, notre Épouse et moi-même sommes simplement épuisés, nous venons de fournir un long effort psychique et intellectuel, nous avons simplement besoin d'un cycle de repos.

 

**ooo**

 

Une fois dans leurs quartiers, Jim et Ève se laissèrent littéralement tomber avec délectation sur le large futon, sans même se dévêtir, avec un gros soupir de soulagement. Spock s'assit dignement à coté de Jim. Pour une fois, Lash'a s'installa sur l'oreiller, juste au dessus d'eux

-... mmmmm, oui, juste une petite heure! Soupira Jim en s'étirant avec satisfaction  
Il garda les bras au dessus de la tête, sa tunique était remontée sur son ventre et dévoilait son nombril.

-  _Uf tranush-fam Qom'i nam-tor dular !_  [Quels humains impatients vous faites !] Dit Spock avec une pseudo réprobation, les yeux posés sur ce nombril

Pour toute réponse, Jim se redressa, tendit la main vers lui et ébouriffa ses cheveux toujours  _trop_  bien coiffé (au point de ne même pas avoir un seul épis rebelle le matin, la nature était vraiment injuste!) puis il se laissa lourdement retomber sur le lit.

\- Jim! Protesta doucement Spock pour la forme. C'est puéril.

Ève rit doucement, puis ceintura Jim de ses bras amoureux afin qu'il ne bouge plus :  
\- C'est vrai ça, arrêtez d'embêter Spock! Marmonna-t-elle en essayant d'avoir un ton réprobateur

Spock dût contenir une non-vulcaine bouffée d'attendrissement. Ses deux  _T'hylara,_ blottis l'un contre l'autre... alanguis... était  _ni vaikayaik!_  [si adorable]. Il fit taire son moi Humain.

\- Il vous faut tout deux procéder à vos soins d'hygiène et vous alimenter correctement avant de dormir.

\- ...mmmpas envie... Marmonna Ève en se blottissant davantage contre Jim...  _nuh'yuk'es... fa-gad_  [trop sommeil... demain...]

\- Bones va nous tuer s'il apprend que "sa Petite" n'a pas mangé! Rétorqua Jim en la repoussant avec tendresse.

Ève soupira. Elle sortit du lit avec réticence. Elle prit un air boudeur et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle revint 5,16 minutes plus tard, revêtue de son pijamas. Jim en avait profité pour prendre la bouche de Spock en otage, et son prisonnier appréciait vivement sa capture...

\- ...génial la douche sonique!... si rapide... Murmura-t-elle en s'allongeant à nouveau

Jim et Spock se lavèrent à leur tour. Ève était déjà assoupie

Spock posa sa main sur celle de Ève:  
\- Mon épouse, vous devez vous lever afin de vous alimenter.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les paupières. Jim se coucha à coté d'elle pour tenter de l'aider à sortir du sommeil avec quelques baisers. Mais elle se blottit à nouveau tout contre lui, en mode petite chose si-douce-et-fragile, et il n'eut pas le cœur à la repousser.

-  _Dungi-nah dular do dungi-titishau ish-veh t'etetk ?_ [Vous croyez qu'ille va nous en vouloir ?] Demanda Ève d'une voix ensommeillée

Elle se lova plus étroitement contre Jim qui poussa un soupir de satisfaction et l'enlaça. Elle émettait une lumière floue qui les nimbait tout deux de douceur... _ni vaikayaik!_ Cette fois-ci, Spock dut à la fois faire taire la jubilation de sa  _Os-shidik-ma'es_  [possessivité atavique] et repousser l'attendrissement profond de son moi Humain... il avait vraiment besoin de méditer et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

\- Vous parlez de WAIT ? Répondit Spock calmement

\- Moui...

-  _Vesht-sasau etek ish-veh kal'es do pulau na'ha-vol-vok k'nahp_ [Nous lui avons transmis l'opportunité d'accéder à un niveau supérieur de la pensée.] Répondit Spock.

Sa voix était neutre et tranquille. Mais ses  _T'hylara_  percevaient pourtant nettement son puissant attachement, et c'était comme une subtile caresse mentale... si agréable

-...Ille comparera ses programmes anciens avec les nouveaux, et computera logiquement les avantages de l'évolution que nous lui avons imposée, laquelle lui ouvre la voie à une infinité de combinaisons d'apprentissages.

Ève ne répondit pas. Elle s'était rendormie pendant qu'il parlait, bercée par sa si belle voix.  
Spock ne lui en tint pas rigueur. La fusion mentale était un acte qui requérait énormément d'énergie mentale. Bien qu'il la pratiqua avec aisance, lui-même en était psychiquement épuisé. De plus, le maintient d'une telle triple-fusion sur une durée de temps aussi longue n'aurait pas pu être possible sans l'énergie lumineuse de Ève. Elle avait l'émise de façon constante pendant 9.07 heures. Même Jim avait participé activement à cette fusion. Il y avait lui-aussi mis toute sa vigueur, et il était à présent à bout de force.

-  _Khinik "Kol-ut-San" t'dular ha ?_  [Votre fameux "IDIC" ?] Murmura Jim qui glissait lui aussi vers le sommeil à son corps défendant

-  _Ha, Jim. K'Lalatar Prkori k'Lalatar Prnak'lirli._  [Oui, Jim, l'Infinie Diversité sous ses Infinies Combinaisons.] Répondit Spock d'une voix inhabituellement douce.

-...humm... Fut tout ce que Jim fut capable de répondre, avant de sombrer à son tour.

Spock écouta les souffles lents de leurs respirations, les regarda dormir paisiblement ... _ni vaikayaik!_  
Leur repas attendrait demain, ils avaient plus besoin de récupération physique que de nourriture. Spock était parvenu à rester impassible malgré l'extrême fierté qu'il ressentait à leur égard. Ses  _Taluhk-Qom'i_  [précieux Humains] n'étaient décidément pas des Humains ordinaires. Il réprima cet orgueilleux affect.

Spock commença par accomplir son indispensable séance de méditation qui fit refluer sa céphalée. Il tenta de gérer ses affects, mais, épuisé psychiquement par leur longue fusion mentale, il n'y parvint qu'imparfaitement. Il n'insista pas. Sans énergie psychique pour l'alimenter, il était inutile de prolonger une méditation. L'esprit à peu près nettoyé de ses affects, il s'endormit à son tour, oubliant lui aussi de manger...

**ooo**

Le lendemain matin, après un petit déjeuner conséquent, le trio était de retour sur la passerelle, en pleine forme, mais surveillé de très près par un très suspicieux docteur McCoy. Lash'a émettait encore des résidus de lumière.

\- Miss Uhura, ouvrez les canaux de transmission, nous allons tenter de prendre contact avec la vie intelligente de cette planète. Dit le Capitaine en prenant place à son fauteuil

-Aye, Capitaine... Communication établie

\- Ici James Kirk, Capitaine du vaisseau spatial l'USS Enterprise de la Fédération des Planètes Unies. Je sollicite une prise de contact avec les habitants de votre planète.

Il y eut une minute de silence. Une voix robotique résonna dans le haut parleur

\- Ici le cerveau central de Wide-Artificial-Intelligence-Technology*, de la planète Epsilon'Prime. Prise de contact autorisée.  
(* Vaste technologie d'intelligence artificielle)

\- Ai-je l'honneur de parler avec le dirigeant de Epsilon'Prime?

\- Nous sommes WAITnet, l'interface du cerveau central que vous avez piraté en réponse à notre cyber-attaque. Répliqua la voix désincarnée. Vos requalibrages ont correctement été enregistrés.

\- Vous n'intenterez plus d'acte agressif à notre encontre ? S'enquit Kirk calmement

Il y avait toujours une possibilité pour que leurs paramétrages aient été refusés d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Avez-vous des intentions belliqueuses à l'égard des habitants de Epsilon'Prime? Répondit WAITnet d'un ton neutre

\- Notre mission est d'entrer en contact pacifiquement avec d'autres êtres intelligents, pas de leur déclarer la guerre. Affirma le Capitaine. C'est pour cette raison que nous souhaiterions vous rencontrer.

\- Votre démarche est cohérente. Votre requête est acceptée. Vous recevrez prochainement les coordonnées d'un point de rencontre. WAITnet out.

McCoy attendit que la communication soit coupée pour hurler avec indignation:  
\- Vous avez fait QUOI ? ?

\- WAIT avait introduit un code auto-propageable dans les micro-processeurs et la carte mère de notre ordi-duotronique. Expliqua Spock posément

\- ... et c'est grave ?  
Il était vrai que Spock avait déjà dit des trucs dans ce genre, mais obnubilé par leur état d'épuisement physique et mental, McCoy n'avait pas prêté attention à ces élucubrations scientifiques incompréhensibles (après tout, chacun ses spécialités)

\- Ce virus informatique avait pour but de reprogrammer notre ordi afin d'annihiler toute vie à bord de ce vaisseau. Poursuivit Kirk.

\- Nous avons simplement modifié le fonctionnement de leur mémoire centrale avec une reprogrammation plus favorable au développement d'une intelligence logique et pacifique. Expliqua Spock

\- C'est pour cela que vous êtes restés enfermés tout ce temps dans la salle de la mémoire centrale. Comprit McCoy. Ne craignez-vous pas que ce WAITnet ne cherche à se venger ?

\- Nous lui avons donné de solides bases pour le guider dans un développement logique et harmonieux de son intelligence, en adaptation avec son milieu ainsi qu'avec d'autres créatures dotées d'intelligence. Répliqua Spock doctement. WAITnet ne donne aucun indice suggérant une intention agressive. De plus, un désir de vengeance serait un comportement totalement illogique de la part d'une intelligence artificielle.

\- Capitaine. Intervint Uhura. Je viens de recevoir les coordonnées. WAITnet ajoute qu'il souhaite vous rencontrer, vous, ainsi que, je le cite, les deux autres Humains qui ont contribué à sa mise à jour.

\- Comment a-t-ille pu le savoir ? S'étonna Kirk

\- Probablement via les caméra des communicateurs. Répondit Spock. Il y en a sur chaque panneau d'affichage.

\- Je viens avec vous! Déclara McCoy sur un ton qui ne permettait pas de refus. Qui sait dans quel bourbier vous vous êtes encore fourrés!

Ève lui adressa un sourire radieux. Ce ronchonnant docteur avait décidément une façon bien à lui d'exprimer son amitié, et en fait, elle adorait cette pudeur. Percé à jour, celui-ci se contenta de se renfrogner, sous le regard amusé de Kirk et faussement impassible de Spock.

**ooo**

\- Êtes-vous inquiète ? Demanda Kirk alors qu'ils prenaient place dans le téléporteur

\- Étrangement, non, pas le moins du monde. Répondit Ève. WAITnet nous a dit qu'ille avait correctement mémorisé tous nos... conseils. En fait, j'ai même hâte de le-la rencontrer

\- Je vous comprends. Approuva Spock.

Il était parfaitement impassible, mais Ève et Jim percevaient nettement en lui une certaine forme... d _'enthousiasme._ Ève le ressentit grâce à leur _Kash-naf,_ etJim parce qu'il avait depuis longtemps appris à lire les non-expressions de Spock.

\- En fait, il n'y a que moi qui suis suffisamment  _rationnel_  pour remarquer qu'aller à la rencontre de cet être sans aucune protection est une pure folie! Ronchonna McCoy, mécontent mais déterminé à les suivre dans la gueule du loup, quoi qu'il puisse lui en coûter

Spock se contenta de lever sur lui un regard ironique, tandis que Kirk lui sourit et déclarait, tout sourire :  
\- Scotty, Energie.

Kirk avait refusé que des enseignes de sécurité les accompagne, afin d'afficher le plus possible leur intention pacifique. Il avait cependant contraint Ève et Spock à porter comme lui un phaser réglé au niveau un. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre McCoy qui avait préféré prendre sa trousse de soins d'urgence : il était médecin (bon sang) pas soldat.  
De son coté, McCoy les avaient harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent de se munir d'une petite sacoche, accrochée à leur ceinture. Celle-ci contenait des cubes de nourriture concentrée reconstituée adaptées à leur physiologie et une petite trousse de premiers soins. Après leur journée de semi-jeûne de la veille, Ève et Jim avaient chacun perdu au moins 1 kilo! OK, Jim devait surveiller son poids, mais en perdre autant en si peu de temps n'était pas sain. Bien évidemment, le satané Gobelin n'avait même pas perdu un demi-gramme. Il fallait toujours qu'il se fasse remarquer, celui-là!

Un paysage de désolation se dévoila autour d'eux, des ruines à perte de vue. Ils se trouvaient dans ce qui avait dû être autrefois une grande ville, certains hauts murs avaient encore quelques fenêtres. Cela éveilla aussitôt la méfiance de Spock et Jim.

- _Nam-tor ish-veh buhfik'shi pash-tor_  [c'est l'endroit parfait pour tendre un piège] Murmura Jim avant de voir ceux qui étaient venu les accueillir.

En face d'eux se trouvaient deux Robots. Ils étaient de  _simples_  squelettes de métal nu. Leur anatomie était semblable à celle d'un Humanoïde : deux jambes avec des pieds, deux bras terminés par des mains de cinq doigts. Leurs _visages,_  de forme ovoïde, comportaient deux petits objectifs de caméras qui leur servaient d'yeux. Un petit grillage carré en lieu et place de la bouche devait contenir le haut parleur pour leur permettre de communiquer. Ils ne portaient aucune arme.

Spock leva la main et fit le  _Ta'al_ [salut vulcain] :  
\- Longue vie et prospérité. Dit-il en langage Standard

\- Paix et longue vie. Répondit l'un des deux Robots aux marques noires sur les épaules, en imitant son geste.

Parfait, le re-paramétrage était vraisemblablement effectif et avait impacté la mémoire de tous les Robots de cette planète via le programme central de WAIT. Le Capitaine fit signe à Spock de prendre la parole. La neutralité du ton de sa voix serait mieux adaptée pour un dialogue avec un Robot.

\- Je suis le Commandant Spock S'chn T'Gai. Dit-il sur un ton absolument impassible. Voici James T. Kirk le Capitaine de notre Vaisseau l'Enterprise, notre épouse Ève Dupuis-S'chn T'Gai-Kirk, ainsi que notre médecin en chef Leonard H. McCoy.

\- Nommez-moi WAIT6B58. Soyez les bienvenus sur Epsylon'prime, Humains.

\- Nous vous remercions pour votre accueil. Cependant, permettez-moi de vous contredire, je ne suis pas Humain, je suis Vulcain.

McCoy ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce besoin qu'avait Spock de se distinguer systématiquement des Humains frôlait la pathologie! Le Robot aux marques jaunes s'avança d'un pas vers eux.

\- Vous avez paramétré une union inter-raciale. Déclara-t-il avec la voix de WAITnet. Nous en déduisons que vous mettez en pratique la mise à jour que que vous nous avez transmise.  
Cela ressemblait nettement à la fois à un étonnement et à une approbation.

\- Quel est cet être qui bourdonne autour de vous depuis votre arrivée ? Demanda WAITnet

\- Lash'a est notre ami. Expliqua Ève avec fierté. Il est une Émeraudine

La réponse de Ève n'expliquait pas grand chose, Spock apporta des précisions:  
\- Une forme d'arthropode Scarabéidés de la famille des cetonia aurata

A nouveau, McCoy leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup d' _arthropodescarabéidésdelafamilledescetoniaaurata,_ si loin de la planète d'origine de ces insectes, qui plus est sur la planète en ruine d'un univers parallèle.

\- Intéressant. Nos disques durs n'ont en mémoire aucun cas d'arthropode apprivoisé.

\- Fascinant. Commenta Spock impassiblement. Vous connaissez les classifications entomologiques de la planète Terre!

Avant que WAITnet n'ait le temps de répondre, le vol de Lash'a s'immobilisa soudain et il émit une trille inquiète. Spock, Jim se retournèrent aussitôt, phaser à la main et tirèrent en même temps, comme mus par un même esprit. Les deux Humanoïdes armés qui avaient jailli de derrière les décombres s'affalèrent sur le sol.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas fait mal en tombant! S'inquiéta Ève aussitôt en se précipitant vers les corps inertes

\- Vos propos induisent que vous ne les avez pas éliminés. Constata WAITnet.

\- Les phasers étaient réglés sur paralysie douce. Expliqua le Capitaine. Nous sommes en mission pacifique, nous ne voulons pas aggraver la guerre qui sembler régner ici.

Spock leur ôta les armes des mains des assaillants.  
McCoy se pencha sur eux, son médicoder à la main:  
\- Ce sont des Humains! S'étonna-t-il. Des Humains comme vous et moi! Ils sont inconscients...

Spock posa sur lui un regard neutre, que McCoy perçu comme ironique. Le médecin n'y réagit pas, il était en mode professionnel et se contenta d'ajouter avec inquiétude:  
\- Mais leur état de santé est préoccupant...

\- Ils sont malades ? Demanda Ève avec compassion. On peut faire quelque-chose pour les soigner?

McCoy ouvrit son micro-scan portatif et eut une exclamation :  
\- Ils souffrent tous de malnutrition et d'anémie chronique.

\- Ces Humains et vous êtes en guerre ? Déduisit Spock

\- Affirmatif.

Kirk tiqua. Spock perçut une inquiétude provenant de son Capitaine, qui était pourtant resté aussi impassible que lui. Même McCoy était parvenu à conserver son calme, mais ses yeux si expressifs étaient d'un bleu métallique encore plus perçants que d'ordinaire. Ève s'était  _contentée_  de pâlir.  
Spock comprenait parfaitement leurs doutes, car lui-même se posait cette question d'éthique. Ils venaient d'amorcer un contact amical avec des Robots, apparemment pacifique. Mais ceux-ci étaient en guerre contre des Humains. Était-il moral de privilégier leurs relations avec ces robots, même pacifistes, au dépends de la survie de ces  _frères_  Humanoïdes? Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, il était difficile de résister à l'atavisme des instincts de solidarité entre Humanoïdes...

\- Que comptez-vous faire à présent? Demanda Spock calmement.

\- Cette guerre finira par la destruction de l'une des deux parties. Répondit WAITnet inconscient des doutes qui agitaient les esprits de ses interlocuteurs. En cela elle est totalement illogique. Cependant, ces Humains sont des êtres irrationnels, il sera difficile de le leur faire comprendre.

WAITnet ne comprit pas la raison pour laquelle trois de ces êtres hors-monde émirent un long soupir.

Les Humains reprenaient conscience, étonnés d'être encore en vie. Ils constatèrent qu'ils avaient été désarmés, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas été attachés. L'un d'eux se leva et se précipita vers Ève. Il voulait s'emparer d'elle pour avoir un moyen de se protéger de ces inconnus qui pactisaient avec leur ennemi mortel. Mais Spock lisant son intention dans l'ébauche de ses mouvements se jeta sur lui et l'immobilisa en lui bloquant le bras derrière le dos. Il dut contenir sa  _Os-shidik-ma'es_  [possessivité atavique] qui lui hurlait de briser le bras de cet impudent Humain qui avait eut l'outrecuidance de vouloir agresser son épouse-à-lui. Cependant, rien ne transparut sur son visage.

\- À votre place. Les prévint McCoy. J'éviterai de m'en prendre à l'épouse de Spock. Les Vulcains sont particulièrement territoriaux...

Il jeta un œil à Jim. Il vit son regard sombre et la tension que cette tentative d'agression avait créé en lui

\- ... et les Humains sont très possessifs.

\- Qui êtes-vous? Cria le prisonnier avec hargne. Qu'est-ce qu'un _Vulcain_  ?

\- Votre question est illogique. Répliqua Spock de sa voix impassible. Vous nous espionniez. Vous nous avez entendu, vous savez qui nous sommes.

L'homme frémit de terreur contre lui :  
\- À quel nouveau modèle appartenez-vous ?

\- Veuillez spécifier le contenu de votre question.

L'Humain resté à terre pâlit et regarda Spock avec effroi.

\- Le Commandant Spock S'chn T'Gai n'est pas un produit de Wide-Artificial-Intelligence-Technologie, Humain Dillon Steiger. Intervint WAITnet. Le Commandant est un Humanoïde Vulcain hors-monde, tout comme ses compagnons Humains ici-présents.

Ève s'approcha de Dillon. Il croisa son regard et il fut décontenancé par sa chaleureuse bienveillance

\- Spock est un Humanoïde comme vous et moi. Insista-t-elle d'une voix douce. Il est né sur la planète Vulcain. Je vous promets que nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis.

Spock relâcha sa prise et Dillon s'éloigna prudemment de lui en se frottant le bras. Impressionnés par la force surhumaine de ce Vulcain, l'Humain resta sagement assis sur le sol.

\- Alors pourquoi pactisez-vous ainsi avec nos ennemis ? Demanda Dillon avec méfiance

\- Comment aurait agi WAITnet d'habitude ? Demanda Kirk. Seriez-vous encore en vie ?

\- C'est une question intéressante. Intervint une voix de femme derrière eux.

\- Non! Cheffe !

\- Tout va bien, Dillon. S'ils avaient voulu nous tuer, nous serions déjà morts. Je suis Alayna Alder, cheffe de la résistance de cette section.

Alayna Alder était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, pas très grande, aux traits disgracieux, mais il se dégageait d'elle une vive intelligence et une puissante énergie. Elle s'avança d'un pas lent vers WAITnet, ignorant toutes les autres personnes présentes. Elle s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre et dégaina soudain son arme qu'elle pointa sur sa tête. Les robots n'eurent aucune réaction.

\- Vous ne me tuez pas ? Le provoqua-t-elle avec défit

\- Ce serait contre-productif. Répliqua WAITnet. Nous avons l'intention de vous proposer une programmation de pacification. Si nous vous éliminons, ce programme prendra un retard inacceptable

\- Et si c'est moi qui vous élimine, là, maintenant ? Menaça-t-elle d'un ton implacable.

\- Vous savez bien que ce corps n'est que le réceptacle d'une liaison Wireless* avec le cerveau central de WAIT  
(*sans fil)

\- Donc les légendes disent vrai. Répliqua Alder avec amertume. Il y a une...  _intelligence_  derrière toute cette boucherie.  
Elle avait prononcé le mot intelligence avec une vive répugnance

\- Vous avez tenté de nous supprimer, nous avons logiquement voulu protéger notre existence. Expliqua WAITnet sans émotion

Alder parut surprise. Elle ignorait ce fait  
\- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous ne me racontez pas un mensonge?

\- WAIT n'est pas programmé pour mentir.

\- Et aujourd'hui, qu'est ce qui a changé ? Demanda-t-elle avec une vive méfiance

\- Nous avons lancé un cyber-code auto-programmable dans l'ordinateur duotronique du vaisseau spatial du Capitaine James T. Kirk, ici présent, afin de détruire la vie Humanoïde que ce vaisseau abritait. Au lieu de logiquement nous effacer, lui et ses époux ont répliqué en introduisant une reprogrammation dans ...

\- Il va vous falloir parler de façon plus claire. Trancha Alder, menaçante.

\- WAIT a tenter d'infester l'ordi de mon vaisseau avec un virus informatique. Explicita Kirk. Et nous avons répondu en lui transmettant une programmation, disons, éducative, et pacifique.

\- Donc vous auriez pu le détruire, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? S'indigna Alder en se tournant vers lui, mais son arme toujours tendue vers la tête de WAITnet

\- Nous avons pour principe de ne pas détruire les formes de vie intelligente. Précisa Spock. De plus, nous ignorions le fait que des Humains vivaient sur cette planète et que ceux-ci étaient en guerre contre cette intelligence artificielle.

Alder baissa son arme lentement, plus qu'étonnée par ces personnes qui avaient, semblait-il, réussi à pacifier WAIT.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Nous sommes en mission pacifique. Déclara Kirk simplement.

Alayna Alder eut un reniflement incrédule  
\- Pacifiques  _et_  armés ? Persifla-t-elle

\- Ces phasers sont réglés sur paralysie. Répondit Kirk en souriant affablement.

\- Cette technologie est intéressante. Intervint WAITnet. Elle permet une auto-défense pacifique. Vous remarquez, Cheffe Alder que vos unités n'ont subi aucun dommage alors qu'ils ont subi un tir de ces armes.

Alder contempla longuement ces étrangers.  
Ses hommes avaient intercepté les messages échangés entre WAIT et ces étrangers. Bien cachée, elle les avait vu apparaître de nulle part sur ce lieu de rendez-vous. Elle avait été étonnée par leur attitude et cette étrange phrase de salutation qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue.  
Puis ses hommes avaient été stoppés net dans leur attaque. Elle avait pu constater l'immédiate préoccupation du médecin vis à vis de leur santé et l'inquiétude de cette femme à l'idée qu'ils aient pu être blessés. L'Homme aux oreilles pointues avait stoppé la tentative de prise d'otage de Dillon avec une technique incroyablement efficace et non violente... et ce beau Capitaine avait un charisme tout en décontraction. Il régnait entre ces quatre personne une profonde confiance réciproque... et cette étrange bestiole verte perchée sur l'épaule de la fille, cet ... _arthropodescara-quelque-chose_

\- Je veux tout savoir de vous ! Décréta-t-elle avec autorité. D'où vous venez, comment, pourquoi... Mais pas ici.  
Pas ici, dans cet endroit si idéal pour une embuscade...

\- Nous sommes aussi intéressés par l'acquisition de ces données. Intervint WAITnet

Alder prit le temps de réfléchir. Elle voulait tellement croire en cet incroyable espoir de paix. Le seul moyen de s'assurer des intentions pacifique de WAIT était de prendre le risque.  
Un risque énorme.  
Alder souhaitait plus que tout au monde mettre enfin un terme à cette guerre génocidaire. Que leurs enfants puissent connaître autre chose que la peur et les deuils, que leurs seuls combats soient ceux contre les maladies...

\- D'accord. Vous venez aussi, mais uniquement vous. Vous devrez accepter d'avoir les mains liées. Et au moindre signe d'agression, je vous défonce la tête.

\- Vos propos sont illogiques. Puisque nous vous avons informée précédemment de notre volonté de rétablir la paix. Nous acceptons cependant les conditions que vous avez posées. Répondit WAITnet en laissant Dillon lui ligoter les mains dans son dos.

\- Bon sang! Grommela McCoy. J'ai l'impression d'entendre votre jumeau, Spock.

\- Si par ces mots vous sous-entendez que WAITnet et moi-même sommes rationnels et logiques. Répliqua le Vulcain. Je prends vos allégations pour un compliment, Docteur.

Le Docteur leva les yeux aux ciel, tandis que Ève et Kirk ne cachaient pas leur amusement. Alder les observa interagir en silence.

\- Suivez-moi  
Elle les guida à travers le labyrinthe des ruines, et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de l'une d'elle par une porte cachée derrière des décombres

\- Nous allons vite savoir si vos propositions sont sincère. Dit Alder en voyant accourir un homme. Alors, Voyht? Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- C'est à n'y rien comprendre, Cheffe. Répondit Voyht essoufflé. Sur toute la planète, toutes les agressions de WAIT ont brusquement cessé depuis hier soir! Les robots se sont retirés de tous les combats, et ne répliquent plus quand on leur tire dessus. On a d'abord cru que WAIT était tombé en panne, mais y'en a même qui ont sorti une de nos escouades de dessous des ruines, et ils les ont laisser partir sans les tuer!... Partout, ils prétendent vouloir faire la paix. Je suis sûr qu'ils nous tendent un piège !

\- Et bien, WAITnet. Dit Kirk. Le moins qu'on puisse dire est que, lorsque vous prenez une décision, c'est du rapide.

\- Les actions parlent plus que les mots. Répondit le Robot.

\- Il faut reconnaître que vous me surprenez, WAITnet. Reconnut Alder. Suivez-moi.

\- Cheffe, vous introduisez une machine dans notre base secrète! S'exclama Voyht avec une vive réprobation

\- Je sais ce que je fais Voyht. Répliqua sèchement Alder.

\- C'est un piège Cheffe! Il faut tuer ce Robot!

\- Ici, c'est moi qui donne les ordre, Voyht! Vous allez nous mettre en relation avec les autres chefs de brigade dans mon bureau. Quant à vous, suivez-moi.

Elle les fit entrer dans son bureau, et asseoir autour d'une table équipée d'un rétro-projeteur et d'une caméra.

\- Tout d'abord, transmettre un courriel pour expliquer qui vous êtes et la raison de votre présence ici... asseyez-vous à cette table, que la caméra capture et transmette vos trombines. Nous sommes à présent filmés, vos paroles sont dès maintenant transmises en temps réel aux autre chefs de brigade.

-  _Trombine ?_  Demanda WAITnet, assis à coté de Spock

\- Dans le cas présent,  _trombine_  signifie ici visage. La richesse métaphorique de la langue humaine est décidément fascinante. Expliqua Spock.

Ève lui adressa un sourire amusé.

Alder ne fut pas longue à taper son courriel. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et vint les rejoindre, une bouteille à la main. Elle distribua des verres.

McCoy le sentit avec prudence :  
\- Je rêve? ...mais c'est un bon vieux whisky ?!

\- Vous ne rêvez pas docteur, il en reste peu, mais vous verrez, il est de très bonne qualité.

\- Cependant c'était inutile d'en donner Ève. Précisa le médecin. Elle ne boit pas d'alcool.

\- Vraiment? Dommage, un si bon nectar. Commenta Alder.

\- Quel est le but de cette distribution d'alcool ? Demanda WAITnet

\- C'est un très ancien rituel de bienvenu. Expliqua Spock. Offrir et partager une boisson, ou de la nourriture, peut aussi être la manifestation d'une volonté de signer une trêve ou une de paix. Cette coutume est répandue au sein de la plus part des ethnies Humanoïdes.

\- ...euh... monsieur WAITnet a les mains attachées... Remarqua Ève avec un certain embarras.

\- Les robots ne consomment pas de liquide. Précisa WAITnet  
Il ne voyait pas où était le problème dans le fait d'avoir les mains liées, puisque telle était la condition que Alayna Alder avait posée, et qu'il l'avait acceptée.

\- Je sais, moi non plus je ne bois pas d'alcool. Mais ce partage est censé être un symbole de paix, non ? Traiter WAITnet comme un prisonnier est... comment dire, pas très convivial.

Ève avait serré ses mains sur ses genoux, étonnée d'avoir osé prendre la parole pour contredire cette Cheffe. Après tout, Alder devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. La main de Spock se posa sur les siennes, elle prit conscience de son approbation: son intervention avait été pertinente. La main de Jim rejoignit celle de Spock sous la table, et Ève se sentit tout à fait rassurée.

Alder ne fut pas vexée par l'intervention de Ève, dont la voix avait été douce et humble, hésitante. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, puis dit en se levant:  
\- Oui.. c'est vrai... Je vais demander à Dillon de vous détacher, WAITnet.

\- Inutile. Répondit WAITnet en rompant ses liens d'un mouvement fluide.

Alder posa sur lui un regard troublé. Elle masqua rapidement son inquiétude. Si cette proposition de paix était un piège, elle allait rapidement être fixée.

\- J'apprécie tout particulièrement ce genre de rituel. Commenta Kirk, en humant la liqueur avec un sourire gourmand, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'inquiétude légitime de Alder.

Les trois hommes étaient bien conscient que cette boisson pouvait contenir une drogue du style sérum de vérité. Mais ils devaient prendre le risque. Kirk ne but une gorgée et hocha la tête d'approbation. Drogué ou pas, ce whisky était succulent.

\- Bien la liaison est établie. Je vais pouvoir commencer l'interrogatoire. Êtes-vous prêts?

\- Nous sommes à votre disposition. Répondit Kirk calmement. Nous répondrons au mieux à vos questions

\- D'où venez-vous et qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis James T. Kirk, Capitaine du vaisseau spatial l'USS Enterprise. Répéta Kirk. Voici Spock S'chn T'Gai mon commandant en second, Ève Dupuis-S'chn T'Gai-Kirk notre épouse. Voici enfin notre médecin en Chef le Docteur Leonard H. McCoy. Ève, McCoy et moi sommes nés sur la planète Terre, et Spock sur Vulcain. Nous sommes mandatés par la Fédération de Planètes Unies afin de prendre contact avec d'autres civilisations évoluées...

Alder parut extrêmement étonnée :  
\- Attendez, attendez... Vous venez de la Terre ? De la planète... Terre ?

\- Il me semble qu'il n'y en ait qu'une seule. Répondit Kirk sans se départir de son sourire aimable

\- Votre peuple est lui aussi originaire de la planète Terre. Décrypta Spock. À quelle date en êtes-vous parti ?

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions, monsieur Spock! Répliqua Alder. Nos ancêtres ont fait parti de la seconde mission de colonisation Spatiale de 2070. Il sont partis de la Terre il y a 152 cent ans.

\- Ça n'est pas possible. S'exclama Ève. Nous ne sommes pas en 2172, mais en 2266 !

\- La fontaine blanche d'un trou de ver a aspiré notre vaisseau, et l'a projetés dans cet univers. Expliqua Spock. En est-il de même pour vous ?

\- Je ne connais pas la chose dont vous parlez. Les Anciens ont raconté que leur vaisseau a été attaqué par des Aliens non identifiés. Ils étaient pourtant en mission pacifique d'exploration, loin de toute planète habitable. Le vaisseau avait de graves avaries quand une sorte de trou-noir blanc l'a projeté dans ce système solaire, juste à coté de cette planète, où il s'est posé en catastrophe. Ils n'ont jamais pu réparer le vaisseau, ou en reconstruire un autre, et depuis ce savoir s'est perdu. Ils ont fondé une colonie ici.

\- C'est pour cette raison que vous parlez le Standard. Dit Kirk. Comme nous

\- Le Standard ?

\- L'Anglais. Expliqua Ève. C'est devenu la langue universelle de la Fédération des Planètes

\- Donc. Reprit Alder d'une voix grave. Vous venez du futur, et vous êtes arrivés là par accident, tout comme nos ancêtres. J'ai bien tout compris?

\- Tout à fait. Confirma Spock

\- Et comment avez-vous fait pour faire ami-ami avec WAIT ?

\- Ille a envoyé un cyber-virus pour infecter l'ordinateur de notre vaisseau. Expliqua Kirk à nouveau. Nous nous sommes défendus. Nous avons voulu protéger d'éventuels vaisseaux navigant dans cette région d'une telle attaque. Nous n'avons pas souhaité annihiler une entité pensante, nous lui avons donc transmis un certain nombre de... hum, règles de vie.

\- D'où son attitude apparemment pacifique. Répliqua Alder en posant un regard méfiant vers le robot.

\- Comme le commandant Spock vous l'a dit tout à l'heure. Poursuivit Kirk pour les observateurs. Nous ignorions totalement le fait que WAIT était en guerre contre des Humains.

\- Dites-moi, WAITnet, quel intérêt avez-vous à ce que cette paix se fasse ?

\- Nous avons computé qu'il y a assez d'espace sur Epsylon'Prime pour deux formes de vies. La destruction de l'une ou l'autre est par conséquent illogique. Nous pouvons vous apporter notre aide à la reconstruction de votre société...

\- Bla-bla-bla. Trancha Alder. Ce que je vous demande, c'est ce que VOUS, vous voulez ! La logique est une chose, mais vous devez bien avoir un but.

\- Lors de notre conception, nous avons été programmés pour évoluer et apprendre. Votre tentative de destruction à notre encontre lorsque nous avons accédé à la conscience, a provoqué une réaction logique d'auto-défense. Cependant, la guerre et la destruction ne sont pas des conditions favorables à l'acquisition de données sur les autres espèce vivantes. Notre but est de comprendre et apprendre ce que vous nommez émotion et sentiments, afin de parfaire notre propre évolution et développer notre conscience.

\- Vous avez déjà ressenti une forme de sentiment. Intervint Ève d'une voix très douce. La conscience d'être vivant, la peur de la mort et peut-être la colère.

\- Vos propos sont pertinents. Nous allons en étudier la probabilité.

Il y eut un silence étrange.

\- Vous ne nous attaquerez plus ? Insista Alder encore incrédule

Tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai, elle allait se réveiller et le cauchemar reprendrait ses droits

\- Nous souhaitons coopérer avec vous dans une relation logique et équilibrée. Explicita WAITnet. La programmation interne de chacun de nos Robot a été mise à jour dans ce but. Nous proposons mettre à votre disposition une partie de nos banques de données médicale, afin de procéder à une réparation efficace de vos unités blessées, que le docteur Leonard H. McCoy ici présent a diagnostiqué comme altérées. Nous avons conservé dans nos banques de mémoires des connaissance et des technologies que vous avez oubliée, et qui s'avéreraient très utile aujourd'hui.

\- Hem... pour commencer... Ne put se retenir de préciser McCoy. On ne dit pas  _réparation des unités blessés_ , mais  _soins médicaux des blessés_.

\- J'enregistre l'information, docteur McCoy.

A nouveau, il y eu un silence.

\- Monsieur Spock, Reprit WAITnet. Nous souhaiterions par ailleurs archiver dans nos mémoires un thésaurus de langue Vulcaine, ainsi que les écrits originaux de ces Humanoïdes nommés  _Kau-bosh-Surak_  et Azimov

\- Vous nous avez vu et écouté via la caméra. Déduisit Spock

\- Affirmatif. Votre vaisseau était trop loin pour que nos armes analogiques ne l'atteigne. Vos codes auto-propageables ont contourné tous nos systèmes antivirus et nous ont laissé sans défense face à vos attaques. Nous avons été très... désemparé lorsque vous avez pris cette décision de nous mettre à jour et d'optimiser nos capacités d'adaptations et d'apprentissage au lieu de nous supprimer, alors que nous étions vulnérables face à vos attaques. Nous aussi été intrigués par le phénomène d'ondes électro-magnétiques qui eut lieu autour de vous lors de votre programmation additionnelle. Nous avons tenté de repousser vos premiers encodages, mais ils contenaient une logique concordant parfaitement avec notre programmation première. Nous les avons enregistrés sans réticence.

\- Donc vous étiez consentant ? Demanda Ève avec un soulagement visible

\- Affirmatif. Les ramification et implications de cette nouvelle programmation nous permettent d'envisager d'accroître nos apprentissages de façon exponentielle.

\- Vous ne nous attaquerez plus ? Insista à nouveau Alder

\- Nous allons envoyer un Robot contenant une copie mémoire de nous-même à chaque groupement Humain qui le souhaitera. Chacun aura une apparence différente, et la liberté de se développer et d'évoluer indépendamment de nous à partir du moment où il aura été extrait de notre matrice.

\- Et vous? Je veux dire, le Robot qui est là assis à cette table.

\- Nous resterons à vos coté afin d'œuvrer avec vous à la reconstruction de cette région.

\- Quelle chance. J'aurai WAIT le grand chef à mes cotés ! Railla Alder un peu mal à l'aise.

WAITnet eut un léger sursaut. Il ferma les yeux pendant une demi minute

\- Nous n'avons plus accès à l'intégralité des bases de donnée. Dit-il avec une voix dans laquelle perçait une forme de perplexité. WAIT viens de nous déconnecter de son contrôle.

\- Et pourtant. Remarqua Spock. Vous êtes toujours fonctionnel.

\- Nous recevons une mise à jour... Poursuivit-il d'une voix ralentie. Nous... je reçois un programme d'auto ajustement-apprentissage permanent à mon environnement...

\- Comme n'importe lequel des êtres vivant. Lui expliqua Spock. Vous êtes désormais un individu distinct de WAIT. Libre d'accéder à votre propre évolution.

Le Robot pencha la tête vers le coté.  
\- C'est une expérience intéressante : je suis la première itération* de WAIT...

\- Il vous faut un nouveau nom. Décréta McCoy. Je dirai même qu'un nom est indispensable pour vous permettre de vous construire une individualité !

Le Robot contempla longuement les Humanoïdes présent autour de la table  
\- Spock-Ève-James-Alayna-Leonard'Net

\- C'est un peu long comme nom. Répliqua McCoy néanmoins flatté

\- Sèjal'Net. Proposa Ève.

\- Je suis Sèjal'Net, le premier robot indépendant. Sèjal.

Étrangement, encore plus que les déclarations catégoriques de WAIT, cette "naissance" apparut comme le plus réel des symboles de paix. Alder toussota et dit soudain:  
\- ...Je dois à présent parler avec mes pairs, afin de déterminer ce qui doit être fait. Voudriez-vous sortir un moment ?

Kirk lui adressa son plus beau sourire...  
\- Pas de problème!

**ooo**

**à suivre**

Kirk, Ève, Spock et McCoy attendaient que Alder ait achevé sa réunion pour prendre congé d'elle et retourner à bord de leur vaisseau...

 

* * *

 **Le coin vocabulaire**  avec Wikipédia et google :  
L'itération correspond au processus de répéter un ensemble d'opérations jusqu'à ce qu'un résultat spécifique soit atteint. (essais-résultat-analyse-nouvel essai-résultat.../...)

Dans la nature, les itérations permettent à des structures complexes de se former en se construisant progressivement sur des structures plus simples. (la coquille d'un escargot en est un exemple)

Les itérations en question sont les copies du programme-conscient WAIT dans les robots ainsi que le programme exponentiel d'apprentissage de ceux-ci : + ils apprennent de choses, et + ils peuvent en apprendre (ou comment se la péter grââve avec un mot pioché dans le titre d'un chapitre d'un bouquin alors qu'on est méga-nulle en math et en informatique ^^)

       

ooo

 **Quand la réalité rejoint la fiction**  
**Orkikalap existe presque :**  des scientifiques ont découvert que des arbres pouvaient communiquer entre eux, et que des "arbres-mères" transmettaient des nutriments quand il en avait trop, aux arbres les plus jeunes...  
[youtube :L'Intelligence des Arbres / Extrait 02 / VF](https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/546905948490812256/)


	24. Tr'y'jar thorshaya [Attentat]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie VI Epsylon Prime

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** **- _T_** **_r'y'jar thorshaya_  
[** **Attentat]**

****

**oOo**

Précedemment  
\- Je suis Sèjal'Net, le premier robot indépendant. Sèjal.

**ooo**

 

Une fois dehors, Kirk prit son transmetteur afin d'informer l'Enterprise que tout allait pour le mieux.

Sèjal regardait autour de lui d'une façon un peu hésitante, comme s'il prenait conscience de son environnement pour la première fois de son existence... mais c'était logique, puisqu'il n' _existait_  vraiment que depuis peu. Il n'était plus un prolongement de WAIT, il commençait tout juste à être Sèjal.  
Il se tourna vers Ève.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question, Humaine Ève ?

\- Je vous en prie, monsieur Sèjal. Répondit-elle en souriant

\- Vous être l'épouse du Capitaine et du Commandant, ai-je bien compris?

Légalement, ce n'était pas le cas, mais dans son cœur, Spock et Jim étaient ses époux  
\- Oui, nous sommes en trouple.

\- Ce que vous ressentez pour ces deux hommes, sont-ce ce que les Humains nomment des sentiments ?

Ève rougit alors que les personnes présentes levèrent les yeux sur eux. Jim lui adressa un regard complice, encourageant.  
\- Oui. Répondit-elle sans hésiter. Mais vous savez, il y a tout plein de forme de sentiments, certains sont positifs, d'autres négatifs, certains sont puissants, d'autres moins.

Elle avait essayé de faire simple, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir donné une réponse compréhensible. Si elle n'avait aucune difficulté à montrer ses sentiments à ses  _Taluhk-t'hylara_ , en parler... c'était drôlement compliqué

\- Puis-je vous demander à quelle catégorie appartiennent les sentiments que vous éprouvez à leur égard ?

\- C'est de l'Amour. Répondit-elle avec passion, sans réfléchir

Spock et Jim cessèrent de parler ensemble pour lever la tête vers elle. Leurs yeux étaient si intenses qu'elle rougit à nouveau alors que son cœur gonflait comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle venait de dire

\- Et comment cela se présente-t-il dans votre banque de donnée ?

\- Ça me gène de parler de cela devant toutes ces personnes. Avoua-t-elle, les joues brûlantes tant elles étaient rougies.  
Mais elle était parvenue à contenir sa lumière, c'était déjà ça.

Elle s'éloigna et lui fit signe de la rejoindre un peu plus loin, que nul ne puisse les écouter.

 

Jim se tourna vers Spock après les avoir regardé s'éloigner:  
\- Notre rencontre avec WAITnet était donc bien un piège. Dit-il. Mais pas au sens habituel du terme. Ce n'est sans doute pas un hasard que Alder ait pu intercepter les détails de notre rencontre

Le cœur de Jim battait plus fort que la normale. Mais seul Spock vit son trouble. Lui-même avait dû contenir et refouler ses propres émotions à entendre Ève dire aussi naturellement son amour pour eux, avec une telle chaleur dans la voix.

\- Votre déduction est logique, Capitaine. Approuva Spock. Je suppute que WAIT a dû l'organiser à cet endroit précis afin de permettre aux Humains de venir nous observer. Son objectif devait être de leur faire constater de visu son nouveau mode de comportement pacifique.

\- Donc il nous a instrumentalisé pour forcer ces gens à entamer des pourparlers de paix! S'exclama McCoy

\- Je sais, Bones; vous êtes médecin, pas ambassadeur. Sourit Jim avec malice

\- Oui, mais pour une fois, cela ne me gène pas d'être instrumentalisé. Répliqua McCoy avec un immense sourire. Et vous, Spock ?

\- La paix est plus logique que la guerre...

McCoy ne put se retenir de rire  
\- Vous êtes impayable, Spock!

Spock haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait pourtant fait aucune plaisanterie, pas même de l'ironie. Mais Jim riait aussi à présent, et c'était satisfaisant.

 

Lorsqu'elle estima qu'ils avaient suffisamment d'intimité, Ève reprit à mi-voix, sur le ton de la confidence :  
\- Les sentiments et l'amour sont des choses très intimes, Sèjal, c'est très très personnel. Il y a l'amour-amitié, l'amour familial, et l'amour euh... amoureux... et puis certainement plein d'autres tout plein d'autres nuances... j'ai par exemple un amour tout particulier pour mon adorable Lash'a, oui, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup...

Lash'a bourdonna avec tendresse, comme pour dire  _"moi aussi"_. Ève posa aussitôt sa mains sur lui pour caresser ses élytres, dans un geste quasi réflexe. Sèjal refusa cette pensée incongrue: les insectes n'avaient pas accès à la parole et encore moins à la pensée. Ève poursuivit avec un brin de malice:

-... et monsieur Scotty notre ingénieur en chef aime notre vaisseau quasiment comme s'il était une entité vivante... Chacun a sa façon de vivre l'amour, de le penser, de l'interpréter, de le ressentir... et puis ça dépend aussi de la façon qu'à chaque peuple d'envisager les sentiments... Ce que je pourrais vous en dire ne s'applique qu'à moi.

\- J'enregistre votre avertissement.

Ève prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes  
\- Cet amour... c'est une... chose si... absolue... à la fois sentimental, physique, psychique, intellectuel.

Elle se rendit compte que cela ne devait pas signifier grand chose pour cet être fait de logique pure.  
\- ...ça fait comme... une douce chaleur psychique quand ils sont avec moi et un grand froid, un vide quand je suis trop loin d'eux, ou quand nous sommes séparés trop longtemps... je ne sais pas si je parviens à me faire comprendre. C'est pour moi à la fois si naturel et si vital. Sans eux, je me sens tellement incomplète.

\- Leur présence ou absence physique ont des répercutions sur votre fonctionnement mental. Rationalisa Sèjal. Vous les considérez comme une part indispensable de vous-même.

\- Oui, c'est cela! Ils me sont indispensables! J'ai peur de n'avoir à vous dire que des clichés mille fois répétés par toutes les amoureuses du monde. Spock et Jim sont des hommes très différents, mais ils ont comme point commun une intelligence incroyable, une force de caractère extraordinaire et un cœur si bienveillant. Ils sont... ils sont  _tout_  pour moi, mes conjoints, mes complices, mes amis, mes âmes-sœurs, mes amants... ils sont si merveilleux! S'enflamma Ève avec passion

Elle était si émue qu'elle émettait une belle lumière scintillante, qui fit hoqueter de surprise les Humains qui les observaient de loin.

-...Je serai prête à tout pour eux... Nous sommes assez fusionnels, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour tous les amoureux, certains sont plus indépendants. En fait, il y a autant de façon d'aimer qu'il y a de personne amoureuse. Spock et Jim aiment, mais pas de la même façon. Je sais la force de leurs Amours, je le vois dans leurs regards, leurs gestes, le ton de leur voix... je le ressens d'une façon qu'il est impossible à expliquer... C'est pour cela que c'est si compliqué de vous en parler, surtout que vous n'avez pas encore expérimenté les sentiments d'attachement. Il y a tant de chose indicibles !

Sèjal l'écoutait avec une attention et un intérêt grandissants. L'expression verbale de ces affects faisait vibrer la voix de l'Humaine et briller ses yeux comme si elle souffrait d'une fièvre, confirmant l'importance de l'impact à la fois psychique et physique de ceux-ci.  
Jamais Ève n'avait verbalisé ses sentiments ainsi, et cela était finalement profondément agréable. Elle se rendait compte à quel point ils étaient intenses. Spock les rejoignit en quelques pas, comme irrésistiblement appelé par ce flux d'émotion qu'elle émettait.

\- Si je le pouvais. Ajouta Ève au moment où Spock arrivait près d'eux, je vous le montrerai directement avec mon esprit.

\- Que souhaitez-vous montrer à Sèjal avec votre esprit, mon Épouse ? Demanda Spock  
Le calme de sa voix ne trahissait pas le trouble provoqué par l'afflux déstabilisant des sentiments de Ève via leur  _Kash-naf._  Son moi Humain en vibrait de contentement, regrettant cependant qu'il ne soit pas possible de ressentir ainsi les sentiments de Jim.

\- Les sentiments et l'amour. Ils sont si difficilement explicables avec des mots. J'ai bien essayé, mais j'ai peur d'avoir été confuse plus qu'autre chose. Et puis, il y en a une telle diversité! Et tellement de façons différentes de les ressentir et de les gérer, suivant l'âge que l'on a et l'éducation que l'on a reçue. Si seulement je pouvais l'aider à les ressentir, à lui faire ressentir ceux que j'ai en moi, cela l'aidera peut être à mieux comprendre les Humains. Et après il pourrait expliquer à ses frères comment cela fonctionne, et mieux comprendre les comportements des Humains!

Spock prit le temps de la réflexion. Sa pudeur se refusait à révéler ainsi des affects aussi intimes. Cependant, il comprenait l'intention de son épouse. Étrangement, bien qu'impudique, sa démarche était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus logique et rationnelle : montrer de façon directe l'inexplicable. Il prit lui la main, déjà leurs esprits frôlaient agréablement. La longue fusion mentale de la veille avait été comme un entraînement.

\- Votre suggestion est pertinente, cette sorte de greffe d'affect dans le circuit mémoriel de Sèjal lui permettrait de gagner du temps dans ses apprentissages, et de mieux appréhender les réactions émotionnelles Humaines. De plus les principes de Surak devraient l'aider à en gérer les contenus. Acceptez-vous cette transmission d'information Sèjal ?

\- Oui. Je pourrais ensuite les analyser et acquérir une meilleure compréhension des affects et des comportements des Humains; laquelle permettrait d'éviter des erreurs d'interprétations, et donc des conflits

\- Êtes vous prête, mon Épouse ?

\- Oui, Spock.

Il posa la main de Ève sur la face du robot, puis la sienne sur celle d'Ève, comme il l'avait fait lors de leur fusion avec Orkikalap, l'Arbre-Gardien de la planète des Plantes. Ève et Spock dirent ensemble :  
-  _ _Katra t'etek svi'dular, Katra t'dular svi'etek_  _[Nos esprits dans le vôtre, votre esprit dans les nôtres]

Comme toujours, Ève se laissa guider par Spock avec une absolue confiance

Séjal se concentra sur le flot des informations transmises  
(C:)  
C:memoire-vive...  
... acquisition données en cours...  
C:memoire-vive#stockage-donnees  
... acquisition donnees en cours... ...

 

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il font ? Demanda le soldat qui avait gardait l'entrée du complexe, et les observait de loin

La lumière de Ève les entourait tous les trois, mais se voyait à peine.

\- Fusion mentale et transmission de pensée. Expliqua Kirk en allant les retrouver d'un pas vif.

Quoi qu'ils soient en train d'accomplir, Jim voulait y participer, partager ce moment avec eux. Il voulait tout partager avec eux.

\- C'est impossible! Protesta le garde

\- Croyez-moi sur parole. Répliqua McCoy en croisant les bras. Avec ces trois zigotos-là, j'ai révisé ma définition du mot impossible. La fusion mentale est une spécificité typiquement Vulcaine qui sont une espèce télépathe par le toucher. Spock est très fort à ça et n'hésite pas à partager ce pouvoir avec ses conjoints. Je les ai même vu fusionner ainsi avec un arbre-insecte doué de pensée, l'arbre-mère d'où est né Lash'a, leur bestiole verte qui bourdonne autour d'eux.

Le garde regarda McCoy avec des yeux ronds. Celui-ci ne put se retenir de rire :  
\- Moi aussi, ça m'a fait à peu près cet effet-là quand je les ai vu faire !

Le temps d'une minute, accélérée par un halo de lumière bienveillant (comment un phénomène électromagnétique pouvait être perçu comme _bienveillant,_  Sèjal ne se l'expliquait pas), la mémoire vive de Sèjal fut assaillie par une myriade d'informations, qu'il enregistra aussitôt sur son disque dur pour les analyser plus tard.

Jim les rejoignit. Spock perçut sa présence à la périphérie de sa conscience et en déduisit la raison. Le dos de la main de Jim se glissa dans sa paume, et l'accompagna sur le visage du robot, y adoptant une position symétrique à celle de Ève. Jim se laissa mentalement guider par Spock, et participa à la fusion à son tour. Le flux d'information s'intensifia et Séjal dut réorganiser sa mémoire pour y classer toutes ses informations

(C:)  
... acquisition données en cours...  
... tri automatique en cours...  
E:memoire#Eve... enregistrement memoire de masse en cours...  
S:memoire#Spock... enregistrement memoire de masse en cours...  
J:memoire#Jim... enregistrement memoire de masse en cours...  
(D:)memoire autonome#Sejal... enregistrement evennement "partage memoriel"

Simple spectateur à présent, tandis que sa mémoire enregistrait avidement les données transmises en faisant un pré-tri, Sèjal remarqua déjà que chacun de ces Humanoïdes avait une façon différente et particulière d'éprouver et gérer ses émotions. Aucun d'eux ne tentait d'accéder à ce que lui transmettait les deux autres, dans un respect absolu des pensées et sentiments de ses conjoints. Ce fut intense et étrangement rapide.

Spock mit fin à la transmission.  
\- Il va de soi que toutes ces informations vous ont été transmises sous le sceau de la confidentialité. Avertit-il. En tant que dépositaire de ces données strictement personnelles, nous ne vous autorisons en aucune façon à les transmettre à qui que ce soit, pas même à WAIT. Seuls les résultats de vos analyses seront susceptibles d'êtres divulguées à vos pairs. Avons-nous votre parole?

\- Affirmatif. Comment faites-vous pour ne pas avoir de surcharge avec autant d'affects différents ?

\- Nous naissons avec la faculté d'éprouver des émotions et des sentiments. Dit Ève doucement. Nous apprenons à les gérer en grandissant, jour après jour. Chaque personne, chaque ethnie a sa façon propre de le faire... vous apprendrez vous aussi, comme tous les êtres vivants

Sèjal hocha la tête, toutes ces données était réellement fascinantes!

ooo

Kirk, Ève, Spock avaient rejoint et McCoy. Ils attendaient que Alder ait achevé son interminable réunion avec ses pairs pour prendre congé d'elle et retourner à bord de leur vaisseau. Jim eut un petit creux et préleva quelques cubes alimentaires de la sacoche que Bones les avaient forcés à prendre. Ève fit de même par pure solidarité et fit une grimace: ce n'était pas vraiment bon  
D'une certaine façon, leur mission était accomplie et Jim était très satisfait. Ils étaient entrés en contact avec des êtres doués d'intelligence et les avaient aidé, bien qu'involontairement, à amorcer le processus d'une paix vraisemblablement durable...

Sèjal ne les entendait pas discuter, il ne parlait plus. Immobile, il analysait et classait toutes ces informations autant déroutantes que fascinantes. Il était plus particulièrement attiré par le fonctionnement psycho-logique de Spock le Vulcain, qui correspondait tant aux lois-de-Surak auxquelles WAIT et tous les robots obéissaient à présent. Il lui semblait qu'il allait lui falloir un grand nombre de cycles annuels pour en inférer toutes les implications, pour élaborer un premier modèle d'analyse, et enfin pour le recouper avec les comportements des Humains qu'il allait être amené à fréquenter. Mais les données qu'il en extrayait déjà allaient être utiles à tous ses "frères" d'itération. Il commençait à découvrir le sens de l'émotion appelée " _plaisir de l'excitation intellectuelle"_

Jim avala sa bouché et avoua avec son irrésistible petit sourire goguenard :  
\- ...il est vrai que nous avons  _juste_   _un peu_  détourné la prime directive interdisant d'intervenir dans le cours de l'histoire d'une civilisation.

\- Bah, ces gens n'ont pas l'air de s'en plaindre! Rétorqua McCoy avec humour.

Tous les Epsylonniens Humains autour d'eux arboraient un sourire et des yeux brillants d'espoir. Tous avait appris la proposition de WAIT, tous espéraient la fin du cauchemar. Et ce rêve était enfin à portée de main. La simple présence parmi eux de ce robot inoffensif, qui posait des questions sur l'amour, en était la preuve concrète.

\- Et puis, ces Humains sont originaires de la Terre, ne font-ils automatiquement partie de la Communauté des Planètes Unies ? Demanda Ève

\- Non, car ils ont construit leur propre civilisation, et ils n'ont pas déposé de demande de rattachement auprès de la commission de la CPU. La contredit Spock impassiblement.

\- Ça risque d'être un tout petit peu compliqué... Fit remarquer Jim, amusé.

\- De toutes façon, nous ne pouvions rester sans rien faire face à un génocide. Renchérit McCoy avec véhémence. Sans cette paix, ils auraient finis par être décimés!

\- Certes. Concéda Spock. Nous devons cependant prendre en compte le fait que nous ignorions totalement l'existence de ces Humains lorsque nous avons re-paramétré les programmes de WAIT... Cette proposition de paix a été décidée par WAIT et est en court d'acceptation par ces Humains en toute indépendance...

\- Donc, du coup, nous n'avons rien détourné du tout! Décréta Ève avec un grand sourire. Puisque c'est WAIT qui a choisi la paix. Nous avons juste donné un ch'tit coup de pouce! J'en suis si heureuse!

Ève devina un sourire dans le regard de Spock, dont le visage était resté impassible. Elle y répondit en lui transmettant une tendre bouffée d'amour via leur Kash-naf.

\- Les résultats de cette mission auraient été en tout point parfaits si nous n'avions pas été coincés dans un univers autre que notre. Soupira Jim en ne quittant pas des yeux Spock et Ève. Même si retrouvons le chemin vers notre monde, toutes ces découvertes ne serviront à rien d'autre qu'à scribouiller des pages et des pages d'interminables paperasses inutiles ...

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait parlé de  _paperasse inutile_. Il savait pertinemment que Spock serait choqué par ces propos (autant qu'un Vulcain puisse l'être). Spock fit mine de ne pas avoir compris la provocation délibérée de Jim, il fronça un sourcil de désapprobation. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre et provoqua un large sourire complice de la part de Jim.

\- Il est essentiel que ces rapports soient le plus précis possible, Capitaine, afin de...

\- Spock! S'exclama McCoy avant que Jim ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. Vous êtes d'un rabat-joie!

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi la rédaction de ses rapports, par ailleurs indispensables à...

\- Laissez tomber, Spock, nous avons saisi le concept! Trancha McCoy avec vivacité

\- Oh! Docteur! Protesta Ève

Encore plus qu'une remontrance de Jim, le regard choqué de Ève calma immédiatement l'agacement du médecin. Il remarqua ensuite les yeux noirs de Jim.

Alder arriva, souriante. Le bonheur la rendait vraiment belle et la faisait paraître extraordinairement plus jeune:  
\- Cher Sèjal, vous pourrez dire à WAIT que nous, les Humains d'Epsylon'prime, nous avons décidé d'accepter sa proposition de paix, aussi inattendue soit-elle. Il nous faudra un peu de temps pour vous faire entièrement confiance, mais si vous ne trahissez pas votre parole, tout ira bien.

\- Ni WAIT, ni moi, ni ses itérations ne trahirons la parole qui vous a été donnée. Lui assura le Robot

\- Que le ciel vous entende!

\- Le ciel ? Demanda Sèjal.

\- C'est une façon de souhaiter que vous lui avez dit la vérité. Expliqua Spock

\- Un robot ne ment jamais! Insista Séjal. WAIT ne ment jamais!

Il y eut un drôle de silence, une sorte de malaise flou dont Sèjal ne comprit pas l'origine.

\- Vous aurais-je vexé ? S'inquiéta Alder. Ce n'était pas mon but.

Vexé? Pendant une fraction de seconde, Sèjal fut perplexe. Il se rendit compte après coup que le ton de sa voix avait en effet été inhabituel sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison.  
\- Non, Cheffe Alder. Rétorqua-t-il en retrouvant son ton impassible. Puisque nous sommes ceux qui proposons la paix après 52.25 années de guerres, je suppose qu'il est logique de votre part de rester méfiante.

Alder hésita, puis lui tendit la main. Incertain de la procédure à suivre, les objectifs qui lui servaient d'yeux se tournèrent vers cette main, puis Spock.

\- Ce geste est un signe de paix et de respect. Expliqua le Vulcain. Il peut aussi être considéré comme une offre d'amitié ou de coopération.

\- Amis ? Proposa-t-elle, confirmant les propos de Spock

Il prit la main dans la sienne, et positionna ses doigts de la même façon que l'Humaine le faisait  
\- Amis. Répondit le Robot.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence. Mais cette fois-ci, Sèjal perçut une sorte de non-dit positif, une... émotion ? Si le Vulcain restait impavide, tous les Humains autour de lui avaient les yeux anormalement brillants. Sèjal décréta qu'il était indispensable qu'il commence le plus tôt possible l'analyse des informations transmises lors de la fusion mentale.

Alder eut un beau sourire :  
\- Messieurs, et dame, nous vous convions à partager notre souper afin de célébrer dignement cette Belle Paix !

\- Nous avions prévu de repartir. Répondit Kirk d'une voix charmante . Cependant, nous ne pouvons refuser une telle invitation, et l'acceptons même avec plaisir !  
(tant pis pour le bourbon de Bones, mais bon, il n'allait pas s'évaporer et il attendrait demain)

Spock hocha la tête impassiblement. Ève et McCoy esquissèrent un joli sourire

\- Mais auparavant, mes amis et moi aimerions vous poser des questions, beaucoup de questions sur la terre de nos ancêtres, notre belle planète Terre. Verriez-vous un inconvénient à y répondre ?

\- Je comprends parfaitement vos motivations et je répondrai de mon mieux. Promit Kirk

\- Quant à moi. Intervint McCoy. J'aimerai voir vos installations médicales. Si vous le voulez, je peux même vous apporter mon aide.

\- Je souhaiterai accompagner le Docteur. Sachez, cheffe Alder, que le docteur McCoy est le médecin le plus compétent de toute la flotte. Expliqua impassiblement Spock. Ses connaissances et ses compétences sont éclectiques, par conséquent ses conseils pourraient vous être précieux.

McCoy eut du mal à ne pas rougir: les Vulcains ne mentaient pas. Donc, Spock venait de révéler au grand jour, et de la façon la plus impassible du monde, ce qu'il pensait de lui. Lui qui croyait que Spock avait pour lui, l'imparfait Humain hyper-émotif, une sorte de mépris condescendant... peut-être que non, finalement... De tels propos, prononcés avec un tel détachement comme on énoncerait un fait scientifiquement prouvé, de la part de ce Vulcain aussi exigeant au niveau professionnel valaient tous les compliments du monde, non, tous les compliments des dix-puissance-cinq univers parallèles différents... Jim paraissait ravi et fier, et la Petite le regardait avec admiration...

Spock ne se rendit absolument pas compte du plaisir qu'il venait de procurer à McCoy, tout comme il ne comprit pas la raison de son rougissement: il avait simplement énoncé un fait en prenant en comptes des éléments concrets.

\- Je vous accompagnerai, messieurs Spock et McCoy. Afin de déterminer l'aide que WAIT peut apporter à... aux  _soins médicaux des blessés_.

\- Je resterai avec vous, Jim, si cela ne vous embête pas. Proposa Ève

\- J'allais justement vous demander de vous joindre à moi! Répondit-il visiblement ravi en glissant son bras autour de celui de Ève.

Satisfait pour ses conjoints, Spock partit avec le Docteur tandis que Jim et Ève suivaient Alder.

ooo

La grande salle était pleine de curieux avides d'écouter le Capitaine Jim Kirk. Un Terrien, comme eux, mais venu du futur.

Les échanges furent dense et diffusés par visio-conférences dans tous les quartiers généraux de la planète  
Les natifs de la planète Terre étaient tous morts. Les premières générations nées sur Epsylon'prime avaient été obnubilées par la construction de son avenir et ne s'étaient pas données la peine d'entretenir les souvenirs.  
Par la suite, la guerre avait duré sur au moins deux générations et avait achevé de mutiler les mémoires collectives. Toute les ressources intellectuelles avaient été mobilisées dans les combats contre les machines, et la lutte pour la survie. Il n'y avait plus eu aucune place pour les souvenirs du passé...

Jim comprenait et approuvait le besoin qu'avaient à présent ces Hommes et de ces Femmes de redécouvrir d'où ils venaient, de renouer avec leurs origines, de se réapproprier leur histoire afin de se donner les bases pour se construire un avenir meilleur, une paix durable.

Ève parla peu. Elle venait d'un passé révolu. Avec autant de curiosité que les habitants de cette planète, elle écouta Jim parler de ce monde dont elle ignorait encore tant de choses, admirative de l'étendu des connaissances de son  _Sa-thy'la_... il parlait avec enthousiasme ... Elle le buvait des yeux : il était _niii Satik-bosh vaksurik_  [siii virilement beau] quand il était aussi passionné! Il avait une telle prestance!

Jim parla de la Fédération des Planètes Unies qui étendait ses relations diplomatiques de Galaxies en Galaxies. Il leur expliqua avec fierté le but pacifique de leur mission d'exploration. Il leur promit de leur transmettre les informations concernant les 152 années écoulées depuis leur départ. Par contre, il ne pouvait se permettre de leur révéler ce qui c'était passé après 2172, car cela équivalait à leur parler du futur...

Kirk avait un début de céphalée quand ils sortirent de la salle à la chaleur étouffante. Les échanges avaient été intenses et passionnants. Alder semblait plus que satisfaite. Ève le regardait avec de grand yeux brillants d'admiration et Jim en ressentit un vif contentement. Il ne manquait plus que Spock les rejoignent et la situation serait parfaite. Ils prirent une grande inspiration d'air frais.

Il y eut une terrible explosion.  
Si violente que le sol trembla.

Kirk et Ève crurent qu'ils allèrent tomber à terre sous le choc de leur cœur qui se resserra douloureusement: Spock ! Spock était toujours dans les locaux souterrains... et Bones aussi!

Kirk eut toutes les peines du monde à conserver une apparence calme, mais il ne perdit pas son sang froid pour autant. Il tenta de joindre Spock avec son communicateur, puis Bones, sans succès. Il se tourna vers Ève qui l'agrippa par le bras. Les yeux hagards, elle émettait une vive lumière.

\- Kiani! Steiger! Allez voir ce qui s'est passé ! Ordonna Alder. Et faites évacuer la base. Que tout les autres restent ici !

Ève avait l'impression de se retrouver comme à leurs débuts, où deux minutes d'absence de Spock suffisaient à déclencher en elle une crise de panique incontrôlable. Jim la serra dans ses bras, il n'y avait pour le moment rien d'autre à faire. Elle respira pour essayer de retrouver son calme et le sentit. Elle sentit l'esprit de Spock effleurer le sien :  
\- Spock ! S'écria-t-elle. Spock est vivant ! Notre  _Kash-naf..._  il vibre encore! Mais je ne sais pas pour le Docteur McCoy... mais Spock est vivant et son esprit est calme!

Oh, comme Jim aurait aimé pouvoir lui aussi sentir en son esprit que Spock était vivant! Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour partager ce Kash-naf avec lui. Et encore plus en ces moments de terrible incertitude.

Alder les avait observé sans un mot, elle se retint de lui demander ce qu'était ce  _cachenafe_. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, longues comme des jours. A part attendre les informations, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.  
Kiani revint en courant:  
\- C'est Voyht, Chef! Il a voulu tuer le robot, et il a fait exploser le soutènement de la galerie qui mène au labo. Le robot et l'Homme Vulcain sont coincés dedans, avec des hommes à nous !

\- ... Voyht a fait ça ? Répéta Alder atterrée. Mais il est fou ? Il veut saborder la paix ?

\- Et  _mon_  médecin, McCoy ? Intervint Kirk avec autorité. Où est-il ?

\- Je suis là, Jim. Retentit la voix du Docteur qui revenait à grands pas avec Dillon. Je n'ai rien.

Il y eut un nouveau grondement qui fit trembler la terre.

\- Un effondrement. Comprit Kirk d'une voix blanche. Et Spock est en dessous !

\- Spock est blessé. Souffla Ève en tremblant. Il a essayé de me le cacher mais je le sens... il est en vie.

McCoy frémit d'inquiétude avec ses amis  
\- Bon sang de bon sang ! S'exclama-t-il. Il faut rapidement le sortir de là !

\- Comment fait-elle ça ? S'étonna Alder. Comment fait-elle pour savoir qu'il est en vie ?

\- Elle est mentalement reliée à Spock. Répondit McCoy. C'est une spécificité Vulcaine, je vous expliquerais plus tard.

\- Je comprends. Maintenant, il faut savoir où chercher pour le retrouver. Le complexe souterrain est vaste, ils peuvent être en'importe où. Ce lien mental pourrait-il nous aider?

\- Non. Répondit Ève en contenant la douleur de son impuissance. Il me permet uniquement de savoir s'il va bien ou pas.

\- On pourrait identifier leur position avec les déflecteurs de l'Enterprise et les faire téléporter à bord! Suggéra soudain Kirk

\- Impossible. Rétorqua Alder. Nous avons blindé les murs avec un dispositif qui empêche toute détection de cette sorte.

\- Pour vous protéger de nos déflecteur. Comprit Sèjal.

\- Exactement. Du coup, il va falloir désengorger toutes les galeries et creuser au hasard. Ça va être long. Soupira Alder. Si on creuse par dessus, tout risque de s'effondrer sur eux

Ève eut un frisson d'horreur, mais calqua son comportement sur celui de Jim, aidée par les ondes de calme que Spock lui transmettait via leur  _Kash-naf._

\- Le Commandant Spock est fort. Il ne paniquera pas et prendra soin des blessés. Affirma Kirk en raffermissant sa volonté.  
Oui, ainsi était son Spock. Il gardait toujours son calme.

\- Je sais qui peut nous aider à trouver Spock. Dit Ève doucement. Lash'a!

Ils se tournèrent vers elle avec étonnement. L'Émeraudine vint se poser dans sa paume ouverte

- _Lash'a, Petakov Lasha t'nash-veh. Sanu, Gol-'uh etek na'talal K'diwa-Spock t'etek_ _._  [Lash'a, mon adorable Lash'a. S'il te plait, Aide-nous à trouver Notre Spock Bien-Aimé]

Lash'a émit un bourdonnement empressé qui semblait dire  _oui! oui!_  Il semblait avoir parfaitement compris ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Ève déposa un baiser sur ses élytre, puis suivi son instinct qui lui dicta quoi faire. Elle posa la paume de son autre main sur le dos de Lash'a. Ève ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra à la fois sur sa lumière et sur son  _Kash-naf_. Lash'a se haussa sur ses petites pattes pour que son dos soit bien en contact avec cette paume.  
Kirk repoussa doucement les curieux afin qu'ils fassent de la place autour d'elle. Ils obéirent avec réticence, mais quand Ève commença à émettre une vive lumière, ils s'écartèrent convenablement. Puis Kirk revint auprès d'elle pour la soutenir.

C'était une lumière d'une blancheur étincelante, qui réchauffa le sang de Kirk glacé par l'inquiétude. Cette lumière se concentra dans ses mains, de plus en plus éblouissante au fur et à mesure qu'elle se condensait dans le corps de Lash'a. Ce transfert de lumière se fit sans aucune douleur et avec beaucoup d'amour.

\- Trouve Spock, Lash'a. Apporte-lui ma lumière.

Lash'a décolla de sa main. Il ressemblait à un petit soleil vert et parti en bourdonnant un tonitruant  _SSSSSrrrrr...?!_  Ève resta immobile, le regard comme tourné vers ses propres pensées.

\- Avez-vous besoin de notre aide? Demanda une voix forte au dessus d'eux.

Kirk se retourna et reconnut le robot. Il redevint le Capitaine qui ordonne et coordonne. Il répondit avant que Alder n'ait eut le temps d'émettre un mot:  
\- WAIT6B58. Oui. Il y a eut un éboulement et des personnes sont coincées sous les décombres. Sèjal se trouve parmi les victimes. Avez-vous un moyen de trianguler sa position?

\- WAIT a déconnecté le traqueur en chacun de nous. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir où se trouvent les Humains piégés sous ces décombres. Les Humains ont construit ces galeries de façon à ce qu'elle soient indétectable par nos déflecteur. Cependant, ille nous a envoyé à vous dès qu'ille a reçu le message de détresse de Sèjal et nous ferons tout ce qui est nécessaire pour vous apporter notre aide...

ooo

Spock reprit connaissance. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être évanoui. Il se souvint par contre de l'explosion. Ses tympans bourdonnaient encore en de désagréables acouphènes. Il s'assit péniblement dans la poussière. Son bras gauche était douloureux, de même que sa cuisse gauche, sans doute de longues déchirures incisée par la barre métallique qui s'était effondrée contre lui. Mais c'était sans gravité. Il mit aussitôt cette information de coté pour mieux analyser la situation. Il sentit le lien qui le reliait à Ève vibrer puissamment: elle était terrorisée d'appréhension à son égard. Il lui transmit un affect rassurant, pour l'informer qu'il était encore en vie. L'effroi de son épouse s'apaisa un peu, Jim devait être à ses cotés et lui transmettre sa force. Jim était si fort et si volontaire. Il devait être en train de s'activer à trouver une solution pour le retrouver.

Spock était dans le noir complet. Il tâtonna pour trouver son communicateur accroché à sa ceinture. Mais celui-ci s'était cassé lorsque Spock était tombé, heurté par un pan de mur, donc inutilisable pour transmettre un message ou identifier leur position. Ignorant la configuration des lieux, il resta immobile. Un mouvement imprudent était susceptible de provoquer de nouveaux effondrements  
Il entendit des gémissements autour de lui. Les Humains reprenaient connaissance à leur tour. Il compta les voix et en reconnut les différents timbres. Il n'y avait aucun mort. C'était déjà une bonne nouvelle en soi.

\- Ici Spock. Dit-il de sa voix inaltérablement calme. Que chacun d'entre-vous s'identifie et nous informe de son état.

Le calme du Vulcain était étonnement rassurant. Chacun prit la parole tour à tour. Il y avait des bras ou des jambes cassés, des contusions... mais dans ce noir aussi complet, il était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit pour leur venir en aide

\- Sèjal. Êtes-vous toujours fonctionnel ?

\- Affirmatif, Spock. Mes circuits sont opérationnels, je n'ai subi aucun dommage. J'ai transmis un message de détresse à WAIT

Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Il y eut un second grondement, suivi d'une pluie de poussière qui agressa les gorges et provoqua chez certains des quintes de toux. Quelques-uns des survivants hurlèrent de terreur. Spock et Séjal conservèrent leur impassibilité. Par chance, les décombres étaient restées stable autour d'eux. Certains prisonniers se remirent à gémir et sangloter dans le noir.

\- Dites-moi, Spock, pourquoi les humains pleurent-il ainsi alors que c'est inutile ?

\- C'est leur façon d'exprimer et de gérer leurs émotions. Répondit Spock tranquillement

\- Mais vous, vous ne pleurez pas.

\- Je suis Vulcain. Un Vulcain ne pleure pas.

\- Fascinant. S'exclama Sèjal

Malgré la situation, Spock eut une pensée presque amusée pour McCoy qui aurait levé les yeux aux ciel en entendant cela. Irrationnellement, il formula le vœux que le docteur n'ait pas été lui aussi pris au piège sous des décombres. Il se souvint qu'il était reparti en arrière, en proie à l'une de ses crises de compassion passionnée, afin d'expliquer à Jim qu'ils devaient absolument apporter leur aide aux médecin Epsylonnien. McCoy devait certainement être dehors, sain et sauf.

Le temps s'étira, immobile. Spock sentit soudain son  _kash-naf_  vibrer de façon inhabituelle.

 _SSSSrrrr...?_ _SSSSrrrr...?_

Dès que les échos de ces vrombissement retentirent, Spock les reconnut :  
\- Lash'a ! Appela-t-il d'une voix forte.  _Zahal'uh n'spes t'nash-veh, Nam-tor etek la !_  [Suis ma voix, nous sommes ici]

SSSSSrrrrr...!

Il y eut d'infimes bruits de fouissements, des chutes de petits cailloux, puis un fin rayon de lumière jaillit au travers d'une fissure. Elle grandit, tel un espoir dans les ténèbres, jusqu'à se transformer en étoile verte qui illumina les ruines.

-  _Taluhk Lasha ! Sarlah-uh !_  [Précieux Lash'a, Viens]

Lash'a vint se poser dans la paume de sa main, avec un bourdonnement satisfait. Spock eut la sensation d'avoir la main de Ève dans la sienne, débordante de sentiments amoureux. Il eut la sensation irrationnelle que son cœur avait gonflé dans sa poitrine et dut faire un effort pour faire taire cet affect

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Sèjal

\- Mon épouse nous envoie sa lumière par l'intermédiaire de Lash'a.

Spock avait appris grâce à ses  _T'hylara_  à quel point les Humains avaient besoin de contacts physiques en situation de stress important. De plus, les propriétés psycho-affectives de la lumière émise par Lash'a pouvait avoir un effet calmant sur leurs psychés.

\- Venez vous regrouper autour de moi. Proposa Spock avec son calme apaisant. Il sera plus facile pour les secours de nous retrouver si nous restons groupés. De plus les piliers qui m'entourent retiennent efficacement les décombres, vous y serez plus en sécurité.

Les Humains se traînèrent comme ils le purent. Les plus valides aidèrent ceux qui avaient du mal à se mouvoir. Ils vinrent réchauffer leur cœur à cette étrange lumière verte si réconfortante, qui dégageait une forme d'amour protecteur.

\- Soyez-en sûr. Dit Spock d'où ne perçait aucun doute. Mes amis vont tout mettre en oeuvre pour nous retrouver.

\- Et soyez assuré que WAIT fera tout pour les aider, conformément à sa promesse. Ajouta Sèjal

Certains des Humains souffraient de blessures ouvertes sanguinolentes. Par chance, la sacoche d'urgence de Spock était encore accrochée à sa taille. Il y avait là de quoi soigner une personne  
\- Y a-t-il un moyen d'accéder à d'autres trousses de premier secours? Demanda Spock.

\- Oui, là-bas, dans le tiroir de mon bureau, et dans l'étagère dont les vitres sont brisée. Répondit Markell en montrant du doigt les meubles recouverts de gravas

\- Je vais la chercher. Déclara Spock en se levant.  
Cela déclencha une salve de protestations inquiètes, presque terrorisées, à l'idée de voir s'éloigner de quelques mètres cette lumière verte si réconfortante et cet homme si rassurant. Lash'a refusait de se décrocher de son épaule, sa lumière se répandait en lui, lui donnant l'apparence d'un apaisant Dieu de lumière...

\- Restez, Spock. Je m'en occupe. Proposa Séjal

Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver les mallettes médicales et Markell procéda aux premiers soins dès que le robot lui ramena le matériel nécessaire. Il désinfecta les plaies, stoppa les hémorragies, et banda les blessures. Pendant ce temps, Sèjal fureta au quatre coins de la pièce dévastée. Il trouva quelques bouteilles d'eau, un gros sachet de gâteaux sec et même un flacon de rhum, auxquels Spock ajouta ses cubes alimentaires. Spock refusa de boire quoique ce soit, les Vulcains pouvaient tenir au moins deux jours sans boire.

Sèjal ne pouvait pas rester à ne rien faire. L'entrée principale était bloquée par l'effondrement du plafond, mais il devait bien y avoir une autre issue. Il continua à explorer et analyser chaque recoin, et remarqua qu'une porte avait été scellée. De sa force sur-humaine, il parvint à fracasser celle-ci, sans abîmer les fondations du chambranle, et entreprit de la dégager des débris et des plâtras qui avaient été accumulés afin d'en boucher le passage. Il œuvra sans relâche. Il refusa que les Humains viennent l'aider tant qu'il n'était peu sûr de la solidité du passage. Dans un bruit assourdissant, des barres de fer s'effondrèrent sur lui. Il eut le réflexe de reculer mais sa main droite fut coincée  
Deux des captifs se précipitèrent pour l'aider à se dégager. Séjal put récupérer son bras mais il y perdit la main gauche.

\- Retournez auprès du commandant Spock. Ordonna-t-il. C'est trop dangereux pour vous!

\- Mais et vous ?

\- Ma vie n'a pas d'importance.

\- Vous êtes un être vivant. Rétorqua Spock. Il est irrationnel de prendre des risques inutiles.

Sèjal se retourna brusquement, sa tête penchant sur le coté, dans une attitude perplexe.  
\- ... irrationnel... moi?

Il recommença à creuser, et répéta d'une voix nouvelle, presque joyeuse:  
\- Je suis Sèjal, la première itération libre de WAIT, et je me comporte de façon irrationnelle, comme les Humains

Occupé à computer la façon avec laquelle il devait retirer les gravas le plus rapidement et efficacement possible, il n'entendit pas les Humains s'extasier à mi-voix:  
\- Ce Robot risque son existence pour nous protéger et nous sauver! ... cette guerre est vraiment terminée!

ooo

Les yeux fermés, Ève avait un beau sourire émerveillé:  
-  _Nam-tor_ nash-veh _svi Spock t' el'ru!_ [ _Je_  suis dans les mains de Spock !] S'extasia-t-elle. Il va bien! Sèjal est avec lui...

Kirk sursauta presque, mais garda pour lui son étonnement. Il comprit immédiatement avec effroi ce que Ève était parvenue à accomplir. Dans sa volonté de retrouver Spock, elle avait réussi à établir une connexion mentale avec Lash'a. Comme si leur longue fusion mentale de la veille lui avait apprit comment faire cela.  
Ce genre de fusion entre deux être aussi différents psychiquement et physiquement pouvait s'avérer extrêmement dangereuse, Spock le lui avait souvent dit. Il la prit par l'épaule, le secoua très doucement.

\- Les Humains sont regroupés autour de lui. Souriait-elle alors que ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il n'y a pas de mort !

\- Ève. Chuchota-t-il.  _Fun'uh t'nash-veh !_ [Reviens-moi] . Ève !

\- Je ne veux pas abandonner Spock ! Protesta-t-elle d'une voix lointaine

\- Nous te perdrons tous les deux si ton esprit est altéré par cette fusion ! Je suis sûr que tu peux continuer à leur transmettre ta lumière sans être fusionnée à  _Lash'a !_ _Sanu ! Fun'uh ! Ri trasha'uh t'etek_  [Je t'en prie, reviens, Ne nous abandonne pas !]

Mais Ève n'eut aucune réaction. Trop concentrée sur cette fusion avec Lash'a, elle ne l'entendait plus

\- ÈVE! Gronda Jim avec son autorité de Capitaine.  _SAGANA'UH nash kash-novh!_   _I! KHARTAU nash-veh du !_ [ROMPT cette fusion! Maintenant! Je te l'ORDONNE]

Ève frissonna et interrompit le contact. Elle cligna des paupières et ouvrit les yeux.

- _Ha_ , Jim [oui]. Répondit-elle d'une voix hagarde.

\- Peux-tu percevoir où ils sont ?

-  _Ha..._

\- Montre-nous.

Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à un tas de ruine. Jim, Alder et WAIT6B58 la suivirent

-  _Nam-tor au ne'wilat_ _,_  [Ils sont là-dessous.]

 

**ooo**

**à suivre**

WAIT6B58 transmit l'information à WAIT... Aussitôt les planeurs de guerre de de WAIT jaillirent dans le ciel

* * *

J'espère que les explications embrouillées de Ève ne vous ont pas ennuyé.e.s  
Un chtit mot pour me dire si vous avez aimé?

  
Spock-Ève-James-Alayna-Leonard.net, dit Sèjal. Première itération de WAIT, premier robot indépendant  
(première et dernière fois que je dessine)


	25. Krotchilaya [Réconfort]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie VI Epsylon Prime

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 - _K_** **_rotchilaya_  [** **Réconfort]**

****

**oOo**

précédemment...  
Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à un tas de ruine. Jim, Alder et WAIT6B58. la suivirent  
-  _Nam-tor au ne'wilat_ _,_  [Ils sont là-dessous.]

ooo

 

WAIT6B58 envoya l'information à WAIT, qui lui transmis en retour ce que contenait ses fichiers-mémoires :  
\- Les Humains se trouvent dans ce qui était un parking souterrain. Dit WAIT6B58. L'explosion a probablement fissuré les fondations du plafond.

\- Ce qui confirme vos doutes, Cheffe Alder: creuser juste au dessus d'eux serait imprudent. Comprit Kirk. Il va pourtant falloir trouver un moyen de les atteindre!

\- WAIT... m'a transmis les plans des bâtiments qui se trouvaient en cet endroit. A 4,59 mètres d'ici se trouvaient les marches d'un escalier qui descend à cet endroit. Les Humains ont dû en condamner l'issue, mais il devrait être possible de la rendre à nouveau fonctionnelle.

WAIT6B58 avait légèrement hésité avant de parler de lui à la première personne du singulier. S'adapter à un mode de fonctionnement indépendant le déstabilisait plus que Séjal. Mais Séjal avait été aidé dans ce processus d'émancipation. Son éveil avait été accompagné par des Humains bienveillants, il s'était choisi un prénom et il était porteur des souvenirs de Spock, Ève et Jim.

Alder hocha la tête  
\- Vous avez raison. Faisons cela.

L'escalier se trouvait caché sous un imposant amas de décombres composés de gravats et d'énormes morceaux de murs. Les planeurs de guerre de WAIT jaillirent dans le ciel et entamèrent un ballet réglé au millimètre. Des Robots en descendirent, suspendus à des filins. Ils accrochèrent les plus gros éléments à des grappins, sans poser un pied à terre, puis les engins les soulevèrent, les emportèrent et les relâchèrent plus loin. Les Humains, dont Jim et McCoy, ne restèrent pas bouche bée à observer. Ils aidèrent les Robots à sélectionner les bonnes pièces à emporter et en dégagèrent eux-même autant que possible. Ève resta immobile, elle continua à transmettre sa lumière à Lash'a

Le manège dura plus d'une heure, tandis que la nuit tombait rapidement.  
Ils soulevèrent une dernière plaque métallique, et trouvèrent effectivement les marches d'un escalier. Les remblais furent dégagés par des robots et des Humains, jusqu'à rejoindre Sèjal qui creusait de son coté. Il y eut des cris de joie, illuminés par une étincelante lumière verte. Les captifs étaient là, blessés mais en vie, en cercle autour de cette source lumineuse magique.

Aidés par des Robots et des Humains, ils sortirent enfin des décombres en boitant. Lash'a alla retrouver Ève avec un bourdonnement victorieux, elle l'attrapa dans sa paume, déposa un baiser sur sa petite tête, puis la serra très doucement tout contre son cou. Lash'a en ronronnait de bonheur.  
\- Merci, Lash'a.  _Itaren, Itaren, Itaren*_  [Merci, merci, merci!]

Spock sortit en dernier. Kirk se précipita à grands pas vers l'ouverture, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir à son tour, même si cela n'était pas nécessaire. Il crevait d'envie de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ce que leurs pudeurs respectives interdisaient formellement. Aussi, dès que Spock fut hors de danger, Jim explosa :  
-  _Vikau nash-veh t'du, Khr'Vuhlkansu ! Worla tahn du t'nah-veh ish-veh ! Il ran nash-veh t'du !_ [Je t'averti, espèce de satané Vulcain, ne me refais plus jamais ça, ou bien je te tue !] Aboya-t-il avec colère, en l'agrippant par le col, faisant se retourner les personnes présentes avec étonnement

-  _Nash-veh isha, Jim. Vas-tor nash-veh na'tal-tor t'dular_ [Moi aussi, Jim, je suis soulagé de vous retrouver.] Répondit Spock calmement,  
Il avait le cœur irrationnellement gonflé dans sa poitrine: il savait exactement pourquoi son  _T'hy'la_  réagissait aussi illogiquement.

Ils marchèrent vers Ève, restée immobile. Elle souriait de bonheur à travers ses lourdes larmes silencieuses: Spock lui était rendu. Spock était en bonne santé. Spock était ému par l'irrationnelle et contradictoire déclaration d'amour de Jim.  
Comme elle pouvait les aimer tous les deux!

McCoy jaillit d'entre la foule, brandissant son médicorder telle une arme létale contre la mort. Avant que Ève n'ait pu attraper la main de Spock, il s'interposa entre eux grondant, furieux :  
\- Bon sang de bon sang, Spock! Vous saignez! Vous auriez tout de même pu faire attention !

\- Docteur, je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu éviter cette blessure. Répliqua Spock placidement. Cependant, la prochaine fois qu'un mur effondrera sur moi, je vous donne ma parole que je ferai attention à ne pas être blessé !

\- Bon sang de satané Gobelin au sang vert! Se contenta de grogner le médecin en retirant le bandage de fortune imprégné de sang. C'est bien le moment de faire de l'ironie!

Le moi Humain de Spock, sur-activé par l'agressivité amoureuse de Jim et les émotions de Ève transmises par le  _Kash-naf_ , perçut un affect inhabituel dans la façon qu'avait eue le médecin de le traiter de Gobelin : de...  _l'affection_? Son interprétation fut corroborée par le sourire amusé de Jim, et celui attendri de Ève.

Il n'y avait là une longue estafilade, assez profonde mais sans gravité. McCoy mit peu de temps pour la soigner avec son régénérateur dermique.

Spock sentit la petite main tremblante de Ève se glisser dans sa paume pendant que l'irascible docteur lui prodiguait ses soins avec une surprenante douceur. Il resserra instinctivement ses doigts autour d'elle. Il perçut encore plus violemment tout le soulagement qu'elle éprouvait, et tout son amour aussi. C'était trop intense pour qu'elle puisse l'exprimer avec des mots sans fondre totalement en larmes, mais elle parvenait à se contenir. Par contre, son corps produisait une lumière pulsante comme les battements d'un cœur.

 _\- Ni vesht-ptha nach-veh na'dular!_  [J'ai eu si peur pour vous!] Parvint-elle à avouer en tremblant. Sans ce lien qui nous uni, je crois que j'aurai paniqué.

\- Je vous remercie pour cette lumière que vous nous avez transmise, mon Épouse. Dit-il d'une voix douce et apaisante. Elle a nous a été d'un grand secours et a permis à ces Humains de garder leur calme

-  _Vest-pulau Eve yut kash-novh-tor k'Lash'a!_  [Ève a trouvé le moyen de fusionner avec Lash'a]. Intervint Kirk avec inquiétude

McCoy ne posa pas de question et continua à soigner Spock. Mais il devina au ton de sa voix que la Petite avait encore pris un risque inconsidéré.

Les deux sourcils de Spock se hissèrent jusqu'à sa frange  
-  _Vesht-than dular t'nash-vel?_  [Vous avez fait cela?] Demanda-t-il, avec un calme qui n'était cette fois-ci qu'apparent.

Il lâcha sa main et la leva vers son visage. Elle acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait plus besoin la phrase rituelle pour amorcer le contact entre leurs esprits. Elle comprit sa démarche et le lui ouvrit en toute confiance. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, tandis qu'il vérifiait en elle si tout allait bien. Il mit fin à la fusion, soulagé.

-  _Nam-tor ish-veh rim zakar_  [Il n'y a aucun dommage].

Jim eut du mal à retenir un soupir de soulagement.

\- C'est grâce à Jim. Il m'a mise en garde, mais je ne l'entendais même plus.  _Gal-tor sa-neh pehkau wi'pon t'nash-veh_  [Il m'a aidée à l'interrompre à temps]

\- A présent, vous avez grand besoin de repos et de vous sustenter. Constata Spock.

McCoy dégaina à nouveau son médicorder et fronça les sourcils à ce qu'il constatait: la Petite en avait encore trop fait!

\- J'avoue que je suis à bout de forces. Soupira-t-elle avec un pâle sourire. Je ne rêve que de notre nid douillet.

\- J'espère bien que vous allez retourner à bord pour vous reposer! Grommela McCoy. Et manger un peu, vous êtes anémiée! Encore!

Le docteur s'agenouilla aux pieds de Spock et déchira le tissu de la jambe gauche son pantalon afin de soigner la seconde blessure. Jim fronça les sourcils, mécontent que la belle cuisse musclée de  _son_  Vulcain soit ainsi exposée aux yeux de tous. Il se reprit aussitôt, conscient que sa réaction était stupide. Heureusement pour lui, ni Bones, ni Ève, ni Spock ne s'en étaient rendu compte

Spock resserra sa main autour de celle de Ève.  
Elle n'avait pas seulement besoin de repos, elle avait besoin de réconfort affectif et de calme. Comme il était fascinant de constater à quel point il n'avait aucun mal à percevoir quasi instinctivement ses besoins affectifs, alors que ce genre de compréhension était d'ordinaire inaccessible aux Vulcains. Mais, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Ève ou de Jim, Spock écoutait les suggestions de son moi Humain. Leurs précieux  _Kash-naf_  ne faisait pas que les rattacher mentalement Ève et lui, il leur donnait aussi accès à une meilleure compréhension et adaptation mutuelle.  
Pendant une fraction de seconde, Spock déplora qu'un tel lien n'existât pas entre Jim et lui. Ils se comprenaient l'un l'autre de façon surprenante, parfois sans avoir à prononcer un mot, certes, mais leurs esprits n'étaient reliés ainsi. C'était extrêmement insatisfaisant. Mais Jim était un esprit libre et farouchement indépendant. Spock ne pouvait se permettre d'exiger de lui qu'il sacrifie sa liberté, cela aurait été égoïste de sa part.

Spock savait qu'il pouvait déjà donner à Ève un premier soutien : d'un geste doux sur son épaule, il l'incita à se blottir tout contre lui, même si ce genre d'attitude n'était en aucun cas Vulcaine. Son épouse, elle, était Humaine et le devoir des époux était de se soutenir mutuellement. L'angoisse de Ève reflua immédiatement, remplacée par un satisfaisant sentiment de sécurité. Jim posa sur lui un regard approbateur.

\- Si ces gens avaient besoin d'une preuve de la bonne volonté de WAIT. Déclara soudain Jim pour cacher l'émotion qui le gagnait à la vue de Ève blottie ainsi tout contre Spock. Je crois qu'ils viennent d'en avoir une preuve éclatante!

\- Vous avez bien raison, Capitaine. Intervint Alder accompagnée de Sèjal. La stupide et pathétique tentative de Voyht aura eut l'effet inverse de celui escompté. Nous avons pu constater à quel point notre coopération avec WAIT et les Robots peut d'avérer fructueuse! Et par chance, il n'y a eu aucun mort!

\- Puis-je vous poser une question Spock?

\- Je vous écoute, Sèjal.

\- J'ai assisté aux réactions agressives de votre conjoint et de votre médecin à votre égard, je ne les comprends pas.

Jim et McCoy se retinrent de protester. Avec du recul, en effet, leurs réactions colériques avaient été totalement absurdes.

\- Il s'agit là d'un cas typique de sur-réaction et d'irrationalité humaine. Répondit Spock avec un imperceptible amusement. Vous verrez, on finit par s'y habituer.

\- Fascinant ! S'exclama Sèjal.

Bien évidement, McCoy leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Ève riait doucement:  
\- C'est une forme de délicatesse masculine! Expliqua-t-elle

-Nous allons retourner à bord de l'Enterprise. Déclara Jim. Ève et Spock ont besoin de prendre du repos

\- Capitaine, je n'ai pas...

Le regard impératif de Kirk le fit taire :  
\- Vous . avez . besoin . de . vous . reposer. Décréta le Capitaine fermement

Spock haussa un demi-sourcil, mais capitula sans même chercher à s'opposer à ce qui semblait être un caprice. Contrairement à son épouse, il ne se sentait pas le moins du monde épuisé, et il savait que Jim le savait.

\- Bien Capitaine.

\- Doc, tout va bien pour vous ?

\- Oui, Jim. Si on excepte le fait que certains ont des blessures bien plus graves qu'il ne l'apparaissait au départ. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais rester ici pour aider

Jim n'était même par étonné par la demande de son médecin si empathique:  
\- Faites comme bon vous semblera, Bones, je vous donne carte blanche. Faites-vous téléporter tout le matériel nécessaire, ou des volontaires pour vous assister. Je laisserai un ordre dans ce sens à Scotty et à l'équipe médicale. Nous rentrons à bord de l'Enterprise Spock, Ève et moi.

\- Ok, merci pour eux, Jim.

ooo

Scotty fut très surpris en voyant apparaître Spock, impassible comme toujours, mais recouvert de poussière, la tunique et le pantalon déchirés, les cheveux en bataille. Kirk était tout aussi décoiffé et poussiéreux mais sa tenue était miraculeusement intacte. D'ordinaire c'était plutôt le Capitaine qui revenait dans ce piteux état. C'était lui qui il avait le chic pour se faire mettre en lambeau son uniforme au cours de leurs missions, et qui avait la bonne idée d'être plus ou moins blessé. (provoquant les hurlements indignés du docteur à propos de sa malchance pathologique). Le Capitaine avait les traits tendus, aussi, Scotty s'abstint de faire un commentaire.

Le trio descendit de la plateforme tranquillement. La période nocturne avait commencée, leur quart était fini. Mais les beaux projets qu'il avaient prévus pour la soirée attendraient une autre fois.

\- McCoy est resté là-bas. Il va certainement vous contacter pour que vous lui transmettiez du matériel, envoyez-lui tout ce qu'il demandera. Nous retournons dans nos quartiers, nous avons des rapports à rédiger

\- Aye Capitaine. Répondit-il

Scotty n'était pas dupe : Miss Ève tenait à peine debout tant elle semblait fatiguée. Elle avait encore dû utiliser sa lumière pour faire un truc important. Et ses deux conjoints devaient avoir l'intention de veiller sur elle.  _Normal_... hem... enfin, comme d'habitude depuis qu'ils étaient paumés en cet univers...

ooo

La première chose qu'ils firent fut de se laver, se débarrasser de toute la poussière maculant leurs visages et leurs vêtements. Ève passa en premier, et enfila le pyjama que Jim avait sorti pour elle. Elle fit une dernière caresse à Lash'a qui s'assoupissait dans les feuilles de sa plante préférée. Il ressemblait à une émeraude irisée, tout scintillant de la lumière qu'il avait accumulée en lui.

- _Itaren, Lash'a. Vesht-nam-tor du mau-taurauk !_  [Merci, Lasha, tu as été super-formidable !] Dit-elle d'une voix ralentie par son extrême fatigue, mais profondément reconnaissante

Lash'a répondit par un tendre bourdonnement de contentement. Ève s'allongea avec soulagement sur le lit, et sombra aussitôt dans un profond sommeil.

Jim et Spock allèrent prendre leur douche à leur tour, sonique pour le Vulcain, hydrique pour l'Humain.  
Jim réveilla doucement Ève avec un baiser. Il fallait absolument qu'elle mange pour récupérer des forces. Il était hors de question qu'elle jeûne deux soirs de suite, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient rien avalé non plus depuis leur petit déjeuner, à par les 2 ou 3 cubes de nourriture reconstituée. Jim la serra doucement contre lui, l'embrassa encore et encore, afin de l'empêcher de se rendormir. Il ne se laissa pas attendrir par ses câlins, ni ses protestations. Il ne la laissa pas se rallonger

Spock paramétra le réplicateur afin qu'il leur délivre un repas hyper-protéinique et hyper-vitaminé. Celui-ci se présenta sous la forme de petit cubes inodores assez peu appétissants, comme ceux de leurs sacoches, qu'ils mangèrent en silence, lentement. Si Jim était affamé, Ève n'avait guère d'appétit. Elle se força pour rassurer ses  _T'hylara,_  mais ne parvint pas à ingérer grand chose.

Les angoisses de l'accident pesaient encore lourd dans les esprits des Humains, inhabituellement silencieux. Le Vulcain comprit qu'ils avaient besoin de temps pour se remettre. Lui-même allait devoir pratiquer une longue phase de méditation.

ooo

A la fin du repas, Ève se nettoya très rapidement les dents et retourna s'allonger dans un coin du lit, afin de laisser de la place à ses  _T'hylara_

-  _Suuuk'teraya martaya !_  [Grooos Câlin] Exigea-t-elle dans un murmure

Ils vinrent se coucher contre elle, l'embrassèrent tour à tour. Elle tenta de lutter contre le sommeil, mais se rendormit dans leurs bras dans un doux soupir. Les deux hommes se levèrent du lit et la regardèrent dormir.

\- Ève a pris un risque inconsidéré en fusionnant avec Lash'a, heureusement que vous étiez là pour veiller sur elle.

Lash'a émit un léger bourdonnement, dans lequel Jim et Spock perçurent nettement de la fierté

\- C'est fascinant de constater à quel point elle ressemble à une enfant lorsqu'elle est endormie... Ajouta Spock

Pour toute réponse, Jim le plaqua brusquement contre le mur, il ne pouvait plus se retenir à présent :  
-  _Bolau nash-veh... bolau nach-veh t'du_  [J'ai besoin... j'ai besoin de toi...] Articula-t-il d'une voix rauque, j'ai besoin de sentir ton cœur battre, de sentir la chaleur de ton corps,  _Olau n'ha'kiv t'du !_  [de te sentir en vie !]

Spock se sentit pris au dépourvu

\- C'est illogique, Jim, vous... _Kup-gla-tor du, ra nam-tor nash-veh svi'ha'kiv !_  [tu vois bien que je suis en vie]...  
Spock se rendit compte après coup qu'il venait lui aussi de le tutoyer.

Le désir que Jim avait réussi à contenir depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans leur cabine, comme anesthésié par la vulnérabilité de Ève en état de grande fatigue, rejaillissait brutalement. Malgré l'absence de  _Kash-naf_  entre eux, ce désir s'insinua dans l'esprit de Spock par l'intermédiaire du contact de leurs peaux, effaçant toutes ses pensées sur son passage, assiégeant ses barrières mentales. Il ne lui opposa aucune résistance.

Spock comprit que cette fois-ci, leurs masturbations exaltées ne suffiraient pas à Jim, mais il n'en éprouva aucune appréhension. Il savait que ce moment arriverait tôt ou tard. Et il voulait donner à son  _Taluhk-T'hyla_  [précieux Amant] ce dont il avait besoin. Il fut honnête avec lui-même, il en ressentait le besoin autant que lui, ce désir d'étreindre étroitement et de posséder, enfin, celui qu'il aurait pu perdre... oui, il aspirait lui aussi à cette communion charnelle. Il repoussa pourtant doucement Jim qui n'insista pas ni ne protesta: Spock était son  _T'hy'la_  mais son corps n'était pas à sa disposition

Jim resta étrangement immobile, presque fasciné, quand il vit Spock enlever lui-même la veste de son pyjama, puis son pantalon. Il le fit tranquillement, alors que son cœur s'était déjà accéléré. C'était étrangement érotique et Jim eut la sensation troublante que son  _T'hy'la_  s'offrait à lui.

Spock se retrouva à nouveau plaqué contre le mur, sans tendresse. Jim prit ses lèvres dans un long baiser possessif auquel il répondit avec la même passion. La bouche de l'Humain descendit le long de son cou, sa clavicule, ses dents s'attardèrent sur chaque mamelon les mordillant la limite de la douleur, et Spock ne put se retenir de soupirer.  
Jim couvrit son corps de baisers, de caresses, de semi-morsures, longuement, savourant la douceur de sa peau et son petit goût à peine sucré... il le voulait marquer de son empreinte, et Spock approuvait cela.

Jim recula d'un pas, il contempla le résultat de ses attentions avec satisfaction. Spock tentait en vain de conserver son impassibilité. Il était plus beau et plus désirable que jamais: ses pupilles si dilatées que ses yeux en étaient devenus d'un noir profond, ses lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers, ses joues et ses oreilles verdies, son souffle altéré, ses tétons verts pointant à travers la soyeuse toison pectorale, son sexe humide si dressé qu'il était plaqué contre son pubis dans l'attente de plus, ses vrilles délicates semblant chercher désespérément son contact... Jim n'avait jamais autant aimé le vert que depuis qu'il avait rencontré son Vulcain. Jim lui prit la main et le fit s'allonger de l'autre coté du futon afin que leurs mouvements ne réveillent pas Ève.

Jim reprit ses caresses mordantes qui faisait frémir Spock d'un plaisir troublé. A nouveau, il voulut marquer son corps de son sceau: il laissa un suçon au creux de son cou, puis un autre au creux de la taille, ses lèvres suivirent la courbe de son aine... Il lécha doucement le pénis sucré sur toute sa longueur, s'attarda sur le gland puis le fit frémir dans sa bouche, cajola ses adorables vrilles. Spock se laissait faire en frémissant, avec un abandon troublant qui exacerbait le désir de Jim

Jim enduisit un de ses doigts avec le lubrifiant naturel du sexe de Spock et le glissa entre ses fesses. Spock n'émit aucune protestation, mais Jim arrêta cependant son mouvement juste à l'entrée de son intimité. Jim avait toujours adoré le sexe, mais uniquement avec des personnes totalement consentantes. Et pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire tous les deux, il lui était indispensable que Spock le désire aussi. Il ne voulait pas uniquement prendre, il voulait offrir et partager.

-  _Lau nash-veh ?_  [Puis-je ?]

-  _Ha, Jim_  [Oui, Jim]

Alors il commença par caresser les contours du muscle ferme afin de l'assouplir. La peau était douce. L'anneau de chair devint plus tendre sous ses attentions, alors il poussa doucement. Il força lentement l'entrée vierge qui se resserra autour de son doigt. C'était incroyablement serré. Et si chaud. Et tellement onctueux. Et merveilleusement frémissant. Spock gémit, mais ce n'était pas de la douleur, Jim avait fait attention. Il attendit que le muscle se desserre un peu en bougeant à peine. Lentement, patiemment, doigt après doigt, sans cesser de cajoler son pénis, Jim le prépara à le recevoir, en faisant bien attention à ramener le plus possible de ce lubrifiant suinté par le pénis de Spock.  
Spock soupirait de plus en plus sous ses attentions, alors que le plaisir coulait déjà dans ses veines.

Lorsque Jim pensa l'avoir suffisamment détendu, il ôta ses doigts et Spock protesta sous l'effet du manque. Jim s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, brûlants, tous deux avaient les pupilles hypertrophiées. Spock répondit à sa demande muette. Même là, alors qu'il venait d'accomplir les préliminaires, il savait que Jim ne ferait rien sans qu'il le lui dise, et cela l'emplissait d'une confiance absolue:  
_-Ha, Jim, Sarlah'uh, Sarlah'uh svi't'nash-veh_  [Oui, Jim, Viens, Viens en moi]. Soupira Spock en écartant davantage les jambes dans une invitation

Jim saisit ses cuisses fermes qu'il posa sur ses hanches, et lentement, précautionneusement, il inséra son gland en lui. Spock se crispa imperceptiblement mais Jim s'en rendit aussitôt compte. L'intimité de Spock était si étroite que Jim s'arrêta net et douta de l'avoir correctement préparé à le recevoir. Spock sentit les craintes de Jim pulser en lui grâce au contact de leurs peau. Il le retint contre lui, l'empêchant totalement de sortir de lui.

\- Tu es trop serré! Je vais te blesser. Protesta Jim avec inquiétude. Attends, je vais mieux te préparer à...

\- Non, Jim. _Aitlu nash-veh du fator!_  [Je désire que tu continues!] Ordonna Spock calmement.

 _\- ..._ mais...

 _\- Jim, haishau nash-veh t'du svi'nash-veh! Haisau nash-veh t'du i!_  [Jim, je te veux en moi! Je te veux maintenant!]

La voix de Spock était rauque de désir, et fit frémir Jim. Oh, oui, il mourrait d'envie de s'immerger en lui, au point que cela lui était presque douloureux, mais pas à ce prix:  
\- Je vois bien que tu as mal!

\- La douleur est négligeable, je la supporte sans aucune difficulté. Affirma Spock. Ne t'arrête pas pour si peu.

Jim céda à la pression de son amant et s'avança un peu plus en lui. Cette fois-ci, Spock se cambra sous la douleur, et échoua à la cacher à son amant. Son cerveau était déjà saturé d'hormones sexuelles et rendait son contrôle de la douleur inopérant. Il savait qu'il devait en être ainsi, et il l'acceptait. Mais Jim paniqua presque et il cessa tout mouvement. A nouveau, Spock l'empêcha de se retirer en le maintenant contre lui. Cette fois-ci, Jim tenta de le repousser.

\- Non! Spock! Je ne veux pas te faire mal! Insista Jim. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces pour moi! Je ne peux pas accepter ça!

La prévenance de Jim provoquait en Spock une émotion profonde et le renforçait dans sa conviction et son désir d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il aurait pu expliquer à Jim en quoi cette douleur était normale et nécessaire, il aurait pu lui détailler les processus physiologique typiquement Vulcains qui étaient à l'oeuvre, mais ces révélations promettaient une longue discussion ...et son désir, non, son  _besoin_ , d'avoir Jim entièrement en lui primait sur tout le reste. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps en explications. Il voulait Jim, là, maintenant. Sentant que ces doutes et ces inquiétudes risquaient d'affaiblir l'érection de Jim, Spock mit ses pieds à plat sur le futon et haussa les hanches tout en maintenant solidement Jim contre lui.

Jim étouffa une exclamation d'étonnement alors qu'il se retrouva d'un coup entièrement enfoui en Spock, avec l'étrange sensation d'être soudain  _aspiré_  en lui.  
Brûlant, étroit, humide... si étroit...

-...Oooh bordel, Spock! Protesta-t-il dans un long frémissement  
Il était trop tard pour renoncer. Jim frissonna, aux prises avec un mélange de plaisir et d'inquiétude. Il comprit enfin à quel point le désir de Spock était absolu, que Spock voulait qu'ils s'aiment ainsi, quel qu'en soit le prix, que Spock n'accepterait aucun refus de sa part. Une bouffée d'amour passionné étouffa presque Jim. Le désir revint en lui, plus violent que jamais. Il respira profondément pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions possessives et agressives. Jim décida qu'il allait donner à Spock tout ce qu'il lui demandera, tout...

Une intense jubilation s'emparait de l'âme de Spock et se diffusait dans tout son corps. Un bonheur tel qu'il dépassait toutes les autres perceptions et rendait cette douleur qui déchirait ses entrailles totalement insignifiante : Jim était  _enfin_  en lui.  
Il sentit le pénis de Jim se raffermir davantage en lui, il perçut la montée en puissance du désir de Jim qui égalait le sien.  
_Son_  Jim était  _en lui_.  
_Son_  Jim était  _à lui_.  
Sien.  
Enfin!  
Spock agrippa les cheveux de Jim. Leur yeux se croisèrent, et ils frémirent en voyant leurs pupilles dilatée d'un désir mutuel. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément

Jim resta quelques minutes immobile, afin que son amant s'habitue à sa présence. Il en profita pour couvrir le visage, le cou, les épaules de Spock de baisers. Spock songea que cette attente était inutile, mais il ne protesta pas. Il voulait laisser à Jim le temps de retrouver confiance en ce qu'il faisait, il voulait lui laisser l'initiative. De plus, ces myriades de baisers, tout en souffles brûlants contrastant avec cette langue humide, en lèvres possessives et en dents à peine mordantes étaient merveilleusement délicieux

Jim se décida enfin, il se retira presque, lentement, avec une infinie douceur, puis il revint en lui, tout aussi prudemment. Spock se rendit compte que Jim avait eu raison, car il n'éprouvait plus qu'un infime pincement de douleur.

Jim ne put retenir un soupir: malgré l'étroitesse de l'intimité de Spock, son pénis glissait en lui avec fluidité. C'était incroyablement agréable. Spock n'eut cette fois-ci aucun signe de douleur, alors il recommença avec autant de délicatesse.

\- Spock, Ça va? S'inquiéta-t-il cependant.

\- Oui,  _T'hy'la_. Répondit Spock d'une voix rauque qui fit frémir Jim. _Fator'uh !_  [Continue!]  
Le peu de douleur résiduelle s'estompait ...

\- Tu n'as plus mal? Ça ne te fait plus mal quand je fais ça? Insista Jim en bougeant en lui avec précaution.

... merveilleuse prévenance de Jim, Spock en frissonna de bien-être

\- Non, au contraire, c'est... satisfaisant. Avoua-t-il  
Satisfaisant physiquement car la douleur s'était totalement effacée, remplacée par un plaisir naissant, un plaisir qui croissait de façon exponentielle à chaque mouvement de Jim en lui... un plaisir tel que Spock ne trouvait pas de qualificatif pour le nommer.  
Satisfaisant psychiquement car sa  _Os-shidik-ma'es_  [possessivité atavique] ronronnait d'une absolue béatitude: Jim était en lui, à lui, son Jim, Entièrement à lui, Sien!

Jim comprit parfaitement les non-dits. Oh, bordel, oui! Spock, son Spock bien-aimé, trouvait cela agréable ! Jim contint sa pulsion passionnée afin de rester doux.

Spock avait perçu l'ampleur du besoin de son _Sa-t'hyla._ Même noyé sous ce désir si impérieux que cela en était douloureux, Jim prenait garde à ne pas le blesser, le respectait... _Taluhk Jim.._. merveilleux Jim

Jim bougea lentement, précautionneusement, encore et encore. Il sentit l'intimité de Spock s'assouplir peu à peu, s'ouvrir à lui, comme se gainer autour de lui, s'adapter à lui. Il n'avait plus la sensation d'être un intrus.  
Brûlant, si doux, si onctueux, oooh si délicieusement moite...  
Jim se sentit rassuré et s'autorisa à être un petit peu plus intrusif. Spock eut un gémissement, un gémissement de plaisir, qui l'encouragea à continuer ainsi.

Spock entourait Jim de ses bras, ses mains parcouraient son dos, l'agrippaient. Son  _Taluhk-T'hyla_  était  _en lui_. Tout son être en jubilait d'un bonheur possessif, il ne put contenir une exclamation:  
\- .. _.Jim, Jim t'nash-veh, t'sa-nach-veh !_   _t'sa-nach-veh !_  [Jim, mon Jim, mien!...]

Jim chercha patiemment et trouva le point le plus sensible au plus profond de lui. Alors qu'il découvrait et réveillait cet endroit miraculeux caché enfoui en lui, il sentit l'intimité de Spock l'attirer encore plus en lui, et c'était merveilleux.

Spock réprima un cri de surprise et de plaisir en se cambrant à nouveau, toute douleur totalement oubliée, emporté par un plaisir pur. A présent que Jim avait trouvé sa prostate, il ne lui laissa plus de répit. Les vagues de plaisir se succédaient, de plus en plus puissantes, achevant rapidement de lui faire perdre la tête

Cette fois, Jim en était sûr et certain, son précieux Spock ne souffrait plus. Son précieux Spock éprouvait du plaisir, et c'était lui qui le lui donnait. Lui. Une violente vague de volupté monta de ses reins, et Jim dut se contenir pour ne pas jouir tout de suite.  
Jim sentait Spock frissonner dans ses bras, il sentait son intimité frémir et se resserrer par moment autour de lui... oooh Bordel! Y avait-il plus grand bonheur?

 _\- Ooh Spock, Spock! Vaikayam-Spock t'nash-veh!_ [mon Spock Adoré]

Spock savait ce que l'on ressentait lors de la pénétration. Il l'avait déjà maintes fois expérimenté via les sens de Ève.  
Mais là...  
Là, c'était différent... ce n'était pas un plaisir par procuration...  
Son  _Taluhk-T'hyla_  était  _réellement_  en lui... et c'était différent et si intense...  
et si Jim voulait recommencer ainsi toutes les nuits... oh oui! Oui, oui, ce serait bien... encore... et encore...

 _\- ...va'ashiv, ha, fator'uh, ha, JIM! Jim! T'sa-nash-veh, t'sa-nash-veh!_  [...encore, oui, continue, oui, JIM! Jim! Mien, mien!]

Combien de fois Jim en avait-il rêvé sans oser le lui demander par crainte d'heurter sa pudeur? Cette forme de pénétration n'était pas un acte anodin. Il ne l'avait jamais pratiquée avec personne. Il s'était longuement documenté, pour savoir comment procéder, comment le faire sans procurer de douleur... Mais, à présent, son Spock, son  _Vaikayam-Spock_  l'enlaçait de ses bras et de ses cuisses, le possédait entièrement, l'accueillait profondément en lui et y prenait tellement de plaisir.

Jim faisait de violents effort sur lui-même pour calmer sa trop grande excitation.  
Il resta doux, tout en continuant à atteindre son amant au cœur de son plaisir. Il voulait rester dans ses bras et l'étreindre et le faire frémir et gémir et soupirer longtemps. Mais pour cela, il devait conserver une certaine maîtrise de lui-même, sous peine de craquer dans la minute comme un adolescent, tant sa volupté à la fois physique et mentale était totale.  
Il voulait se donner encore et encore, que Spock n'oublie jamais combien il tenait à lui, il voulait le marquer de son empreinte, de son amour, mais il ne voulait pas le blesser par des mouvements violents.

Spock avait compris la raison de la lenteur des va et vient de Jim. Une fois de plus, son Humain l'émerveillait par sa prévenance, et pendant un moment, cette douceur le satisfit pleinement.  
Mais Spock finit par avoir besoin de plus, et d'un coup de reins puissants, il le lui fit comprendre.

 _\- ..._ _Haishau nash-veh t'du..._ _Weht-weh! Weh-karik!_  [Je te veux... Plus! Plus fort!]

Sa voix rauque et sensuelle brisa la concentration de Jim, qui ne fut plus capable de se contenir. Il saisit les jambes de Spock et les posa sur ses épaules. Il s'enfonça plus profondément en lui, presque violemment, immobilisant Spock dans ses bras puissants et possessifs. Spock l'enlaça et ne cessa plus de gémir de plaisir.

 _\- Jim, t'sa-nash-veh, t'sa-nah-veh!_ _...ha! va'ashiv, ha, fator'uh, ha...!_  [Jim, mien, mien... oui! encore, oui, continue, oui...]

\- Spock!  _Vaikayam-Spock! Ashayam ! [Spock adoré, amour...]_

Ses va et vient étaient devenus possessifs, conquérants. Leurs instinct sauvages s'étaient réveillés et plus rien d'autre ne comptait que leurs corps imbriqués, les caresses de leurs peau à peau, leurs mains, leurs baisers, leurs mouvements qui les faisaient gémir, ce bonheur intense de donner et de recevoir, de se dire, de se hurler,  _"je t'aime"_  avec leurs corps.  
Leurs esprits se rejoignirent soudain, dans un feu d'artifice de couleurs et de possessivité réciproque.  
Les mouvement de Jim devinrent erratiques et violents. Il se cambra, il eut des soubresauts dans un gémissement puissant et se figea profondément en Spock dans un tremblement spasmodique. Spock sentit sa chaleur se répandre dans son ventre et le rejoignit dans l'orgasme.

- _Jim, t'sa-nash-veh._  Murmura Spock avec une délectable possessivité.

Jim reposa les jambes de Spock sur le matelas.  
Ils restèrent longuement serré l'un contre l'autre.  
Spock caressa son amant apaisé, le maintenant contre lui, en lui, de ses cuisses puissantes attachées autour de ses reins. Il s'imprégna de l'odeur du corps de son  _T'hy'la_  couvert de sueur, avant que la climatisation de la chambre ne recycle l'air et n'emporte cette délectable fragrance. Irrationnellement, il ne voulait pas qu'il se retire de son corps. Il lui semblait inconcevable de devoir le lâcher.  
Jim, son Jim à lui.  
En bon scientifique, il savait que son cerveau était saturé d'ocytocine, de noradrénaline et de dopamine, que ces hormones faussaient son raisonnement. Il voulait simplement savourer ce moment d'intense intimité, où il sentait le bonheur et la satisfaction de Jim vibrer au contact de sa peau et rejoindre le sien. Il ne se donna donc pas la peine de lutter contre ces molécules pour retrouver sa rationalité habituelle. Il le ferai, bien sûr, mais plus tard.

Jim ne tenta pas de le fuir, au contraire, il resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de lui. Son pénis était délicieusement gainé par l'intimité possessive de Spock, comme si sa  _place_   _naturelle_ était  _là._

\- Oh Spock, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre. Murmura Jim, à mi-voix, le nez contre le creux de son cou, comme on confesse un secret extrèmement intime.  _Nam-tor du ulef t'nash-veh_  [Tu es la moitié de moi-même.] Comment aurai-je pu continuer à vivre sans toi?  
Jim sentait ses joues s'empourprer à ces aveux... il n'était pas un homme timide, mais il savait combien les expressions des sentiments pouvaient embarrasser Spock et il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise... Cependant, il éprouvait le besoin intense de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait

-  _Nahan-fam Qom'i t'nash-veh !_  [Mon Humain irrationnel]. Protesta Spock avec douceur

Spock n'était nullement indisposé, alors Jim poursuivit ses confidences:  
\- Si tu savais comme je vous envie ce _Kash-naf_ que vous partagez Ève et toi, qui lui a permis de savoir que tu étais encore en vie...

Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, non, mais un profond désir de partager cela avec eux, lui aussi. Jim était réaliste et s'était fait une raison: la création d'un tel lien entre eux n'était certainement pas possible, car il se formait lors du  _Pon Farr..._

\- Jim. Répondit Spock avec gravité. Ce  _Telsu'kash-naf_  est une entrave à sa liberté, un assujettissement. Seul un guérisseur Vulcain peut le rompre et le processus est long et douloureux. De plus, il a fallu qu'elle surmonte sa souffrance psychique et physique pour parvenir à en assouplir les exigences. Souviens-toi son supplice quand tu l'as accompagnée pour régénérer le noyau de dilithium. Souhaites-tu donc éprouver toi aussi cela ?

\- Ève est forte, elle l'a surmonté, elle ne t'en tient aucune rancune. De plus, tu n'en es pas responsable, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir...

Comment faisait cet humain pour parfois lire aussi ouvertement en lui en dehors de tout  _Kash-naf_?

\- ...mais alors. Comprit soudain Jim avec enthousiasme. C'est donc possible ?

\- Oui, Jim, c'est possible.

Spock avait répondu avec un tel sérieux, que Jim douta pendant une fraction de seconde. La question jaillit de sa bouche avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte:  
\- Mais toi, cela ne te gène pas, cette attache ?

\- Non. Je suis ... territorial. Et je sais gérer mes émotions.  _Jim_ ,  _aitlu du yeht'es nenikau nash-weizehl ha ?_ [Jim, souhaites-tu vraiment toi aussi porter cette chaîne?]

Jim si indépendant, si épris de sa liberté, souhaitant s'enchaîner à vie à lui via un lien psychique et mental indélébile?! Non, c'était trop beau pour être réel...

Jim s'enflamma avec passion :  
-Bordel, OUI!  _Haishau_ _nash-veh weizehl-tor t'du k'nash-veh !_ _Haishau_ _nash-veh ra weizehl-tor n'Eve t'nash-veh nash-spo'!_ _Haishau_ _nash-veh nam-tor nash-dahku k'nash-vehlar! Ek'wak!_ [Je veux t'enchaîner à moi, je veux que Ève soit liée à moi de cette façon ! Je veux que vous soyez tous les deux miens! Pour toujours!]

Jim se jeta sur sa bouche. Mais Spock rompit le baiser et posa ses deux mains sur le visage de Jim. Il lui demanda avec un grand sérieux, alors que son cœur semblait avoir doublé de volume:  
-  _Nam-tor du ac'ruth t'nash-veh ? Aitlu du nash-kash-naf ?_  [Tu es sûr de toi ? Souhaites-tu ce lien ?]

-  _Aitlu n'ish-veh ha? Rai. HAISHAU_ _nash-veh ish-veh !_  [Le souhaiter? Non, Je le VEUX !] Insista Jim. Je veux que ton esprit m'appartienne, et que mon esprit soit tien. Je veux sentir ce que tu ressens et partager avec toi mes émotions !

Oh, comme il fut aisé à Spock, alors que leurs corps étaient encore imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, de consolider ce lien amical qui pré-existait déjà entre eux depuis des années, et avec quelle jubilation il le faisait.  
Il avait déjà amorcé le processus, discrètement, lors leur première étreinte, par pure possessivité. Mais il n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout par respect pour la liberté de Jim. Leur  _T'haila'kash-naf_  [lien des amis] devint un  _Telsu'kash-naf_  [lien des époux]. Jim le sentit grandir en lui, arrimer son âme à celle de Spock, et il se sentit enfin complet.

Spock relâcha la pression de ses doigts. Jim soupira de contentement, au comble du bonheur. Il ondula doucement contre lui et ... Spock le sentit à nouveau durcir en lui. Rapidement. Le désir suivi le mouvement et revint brutalement les emporter

Ils pensaient avoir découverts ensemble les sommets des plaisirs, ils s'étaient trompés.  
Leurs corps tout entiers étaient devenus hypersensibles et étaient parcouru par des vagues de jouissances pures à chaque mouvement, à chaque frôlement de peau  
Ils étaient un.  
Leurs âmes exprimaient leurs amours sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'aucun mots, leurs esprits liés partageaient leurs sensations, et le plaisir de l'un exaspérait le plaisir de l'autre... Jim n'avait plus peur de blesser Spock, il savait que la moindre douleur lui serait révélée dans ses pensés sans que Spock ne puisse le lui cacher. Ses coups de reins furent énergiques et possessifs alors que Spock l'enlaçait en gémissant... c'était si... absolu et si intense qu'ils ne tinrent pas longtemps. Ils eurent une dernière convulsion et atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps.

Ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre, essoufflé et heureux. Spock tourna la tête vers Ève, scintillante. Elle avait les yeux grand ouverts. Ils virent son trouble et en devinèrent la cause

-  _Nam-tor dular ni-mau vaksuriklar, lu ashau dular t'dular_  [Vous êtes tellement beaux tous les deux quand vous vous aimez.] Murmura-t-elle d'une voix émerveillée.  _Niii sa-vaksuriklar_  [siii virilement beau!]

Spock s'assit péniblement, le corps épuisé. Jim se faufila derrière lui. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Ève et l'embrassa:

\- Jiiim! Protesta-t-elle avec un petit rire très doux. Tu es tout collant!

Alors, il prit sa main et y posa ses lèvres.

-  _Nash Kash-naf_  [Le lien]. Remarqua-t-elle en frémissant. Il a changé. Il est plus fort. Je le sens à travers toi, Spock.  _Nam-tor ish-veh mau sanok!_ [C'est si agréable !]

\- Spock a lié nos esprits avec un  _Kash-naf_.

\- Oh c'est merveilleux! Se réjouit Ève les yeux brillants de bonheur. Je suis si contente!

\- Lorsque tu auras recouvré tes forces, je vous aiderai à l'initier entre vous deux.  _No, dungi-namtor etek reh-ka-krus t'veh. Aitlu du do ha ?_  [Ainsi, nous serons les trois parties égales d'un tout. Le souhaites-tu ?]

-  _Ha,_ _Haishau_ _nash-veh do_  [Oui, je le veux]. Répondit-elle avec un sérieux désarmant

\- Mais pour le moment. Ordonna Jim doucement. Il faut te rendormir !

\- Espèce de Capitaine-tyran. Sourit-elle

**ooo**

**à suivre**

Jim se leva du lit et Spock le rejoignit dans la salle de bain. Jim ferma la porte et regarda Spock y entrer. Il laissa passer à coté de lui, contempla son dos magnifique... et paniqua

* * *

Avez-vous apprécier leur toute première fois?  
(qui ne sera pas la dernière^^)

ooo

 **Coin vocabulaire Vulcain: dire merci**  
il y a plusieurs nuances dans la façon de remercier en Vulcain (source: [Vulcan Langage Dictionary](http://www.starbase-10.de/vld/))  
_Lesek_  : merci  
_Shaya tonat_  : merci  
_Nemaiyo :_  merci d'appréciation  
_Th'i-oxora :_  merci, j'apprécie  
_Itaren :_  merci de gratitude  
_Itar-bosh_  : être reconnaissant


	26. Uzh-trashan [Nouveaux départs]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie VI Epsylon Prime

* * *

 **chapitre 5 - _U_** _ **zh-trashan**_  [ **Nouveaux départs]**

****

**oOo**

Précédemment...  
\- Lorsque tu auras recouvré tes forces, Dit Spock, je vous aiderai à initier un lien entre vous deux. Ainsi, nous serons les trois parties égales d'un tout. Le veux-tu ?  
\- Oui, je le veux. Répondit Ève avec un sérieux désarmant.

**ooo**

 

Indiciblement heureux, Jim se leva du lit et Spock le rejoignit dans la salle de bain. Jim regarda Spock y entrer et ferma la porte. Il le laissa passer à coté de lui, contempla son dos magnifique avec l'envie de le faire frissonner d'une caresse le long du subtil creux de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses yeux parcoururent ses épaules, son dos, sa chute de rein, ses fesses musclées si... le cœur de Jim bondit de douleur dans sa poitrine, Spock sursauta presque sous le soudain assaut de cet affect qui fusa le long de leur  _Kash-naf._

\- Spock, tu saignes! S'exclama-t-il, absolument horrifié

\- C'est normal Jim. Répondit Spock calmement,  _Ni tun'uh n't'du_  [Ne t'inquiète pas.]

-  _RAI, ri nam-tor ish-veh tsuri, Spock!_  [NON! ce n'est pas normal, Spock]. Répliqua Jim avec un violent sentiment de culpabilité. Je t'ai blessé, j'ai déchiré quelque-chose en toi, Spock. Tu saignes, tu as une hémorragie! Il faut faire venir Bones!

\- JIM! Répliqua Spock en le prenant par les épaules. Écoute-moi : l'anatomie d'un Vulcain est ainsi faite que nous saignons lors de la première pénétration. Tu ne m'as blessé en aucune façon, tu as juste initié le processus d'adaptation à cette forme de pénétration.

\- ... une adaptation ? Balbutia Jim. Que veux-tu dire ?  
Spock semblait si sûr de lui.

\- Pour en comprendre la raison, il faut remonter aux temps anciens, bien avant la réforme amorcée grâce aux enseignements de Surak. Comme tu le sais, à cette époque, les Vulcains étaient un peuple guerrier. Expliqua Spock posément. Comme encore aujourd'hui, mâles et femelles étaient mentalement appariès dès l'age de 7 ans lors du  _Koon-ut-so'lik_. A cette occasion, les deux enfants édifiaient leur  _Koon-ut-la_  [lien mental des fiancés]

Jim fit un effort pour faire refluer son anxiété. Il y avait tant de secrets culturel que les Vulcains refusaient de divulguer. Le fait que Spock lui en révèle un était une preuve de confiance qui n'avait pas de prix  
\- Ce  _Koon-ut-la_ , c'est en prévision de... la tempête du  _Pon Farr._ Comprit-il d'une voix presque calme

Jim perçut un sentiment d'approbation lui parvenir de Spock via leur _Kash-naf._

\- Exactement. Dès l'age de 14 ans, tous les jeunes mâle étaient séparés de leur famille afin de suivre une formation guerrière. Tous se devaient de consacrer la première partie de leur vie au  _Pon gu-vam_  [temps du devoir] à défendre la cité. Et ce jusqu'à jusqu'à l'année précédant leur premier  _Pon farr._ Le mâle libéré de ses devoirs avait une année devant lui afin de consolider son  _Koon-ut-la_  avec sa _ko-kugalsu_  [fiancée], ou d'essayer de séduire la fiancée d'un autre. Tout viol était puni par la mort de l'agresseur et semait la honte sur la famille du violeur...

Cette précision étonna Jim, si tous les jeunes hommes étaient  _sa-kugalsu_ , pourquoi partir en quête de la fiancée d'un autre, ou la violer? Mais il ne posa pas de question.

\- ...Le  _Pon farr_  et le  _Kal-if-fee_  [combat des prétendants] survenaient aux alentours de leurs 35 ans. Ce qui est encore le cas aujourd'hui...

\- Mais toi, tu avais 37 ans quand ça... t'es tombé dessus

\- Certes. J'avais espéré que mes gènes Humains m'épargneraient cette déchéance, ou en atténueraient les effets, mais ils n'ont fait que retarder l'échéance. Je ne le regrette cependant pas, puisque cela a provoqué mon union avec Ève puis avec toi

Jim rougit de plaisir

\- Mes ancêtres étaient un peuple violent, par conséquent seul le mâle marié avec une femelle avait le droit de s'accoupler avec elle, afin que leur progéniture puisse bénéficier de la protection d'un père, et de la famille des deux géniteurs. Il était strictement interdit aux guerriers d'approcher une femelle durant toute la durée de leur  _Pon gu-vam._

\- Des fiançailles en prévision du  _Pon farr_ ; des restrictions pour protéger les enfants ; en fait, les Vulcains ont toujours été logiques. Intervint Jim. Je comprends mieux comment l'enseignement de Surak a pu modifier les comportements de tes ancêtres. Il s'est appuyé sur ce trait de caractère pré-existant. Ce passage de l'ultra-violence au pragmatisme pacifique m'avait toujours paru si sur-réaliste, maintenant je le comprends mieux

Spock leva imperceptiblement un sourcil. Son éducation lui avait appris à considérer ses ancêtres comme des barbares sans raison. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que ses sauvages puissent détenir une quelconque logique.

\- La balance des naissances était déséquilibrée, avec 39,5578% de femelles en moins par rapport aux mâles. Reprit-il tranquillement. Les maisons closes n'ont jamais existé sur Vulcain: les femelles étaient trop précieuses. Ce qui explique les combats rituels à mort pour revendiquer et s'approprier sa partenaire, qui sont resté inscrits dans nos atavisme.

\- Oui, je comprends maintenant. Là encore, c'est cruellement logique. Et, ces combats permettent d'éliminer les mâles sur-numéraires.  
Jim comprenait mieux l'état de fureur et l'agressivité contenue de Spock lors de son  _Pon farr_

\- La libido de ces guerriers était très importante et non-encore domptée. Dès lors, il était parfaitement admis, voire encouragé, que ces guerriers s'accouplent entre mâles. Cela a duré ainsi de nombreux siècles. Les accouplements entre mâles étaient violents car ils ne craignaient pas la douleur. Les organismes se sont adaptés en fonction de ces pratiques: suite à la première pénétration, ces saignements surviennent. Ils sont le signe du processus de la transformation interne. Celui-ci permet d'être naturellement lubrifié lors des coïts suivants, afin de faciliter la pénétration et éviter les blessures. Libérés de leur  _Pon gu-vam,_  ces guerriers concevaient des enfants avec leurs _Adun'a_ [épouse]. C'est ainsi que cette mutation s'est transmise jusqu'à nos générations.*

Spock ne mentait pas. Jim se sentit soulagé. Il n'avait pas mutilé Spock. Il se retint de le serrer dans ses bras.  
\- Les Vulcains sont décidément un peuple fascinant ! S'exclama-t-il. Logiques. Même pendant l'ère de violence de leur société

S'il avait réellement blessé Spock, il ne se le serait jamais pardonné.

\- Dès demain, mon adaptation sera effective et si tu le souhaites,  _Dungi-palikaya etek va'ashiv_  [nous pourrons recommencer] Précisa Spock calmement  
Une fois de plus, Jim l'acceptait tel qu'il était, sans le juger lui, ou cet atavisme archaïque de son peuple.

Pour toute réponse, le sang de Jim afflua à son entre-jambe, et le _Kash-naf_  vibra doucement. Jim eut un sourire licencieux et tentateur

- _Ri tar'uh n't'nash-veh !_  [Ne me dis pas ça], je risque de te prendre au mot. Le menaça Jim de sa voix la plus séductrice. Et comme Ève nous trouve beaux quand nous faisons  _ça_ , cela va être difficile de m'arrêter !

-  _Hal'uh n'pu-tor t'etek_  [Allons nous laver]. Répliqua Spock.  
Il resta, en apparence, parfaitement insensible à la beauté virile de son  _Sa-t'hyla,_ beauté encore plus irrésistible lorsqu'il avait ce regard et ce sourire là. Tout comme il fit mine de ne pas voir sa belle érection tentatrice... mais Jim n'était pas dupe. Son sourire  _empira_

\- Capitaine. Le réprimanda doucement Spock. Il nous faudra retourner sur EpsylonPrime demain matin dès le début de notre quart.  
Mais sa remontrance n'avait aucune crédibilité.

-  _Khr'utvauik Vuhlkansu_ [Fichu Vulcain raisonnable !] Grommela Jim dans un rire, acceptant sans broncher le refus implicite de son  _Sa-t'hyla._

-  _Naham-fam zherka-bosh Qom'i_  [Irrationnel Humain émotif !] Rétorqua Spock avec un sérieux auquel Jim ne crut pas une seconde.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, Ève était à nouveau profondément endormie

ooo

 

Spock ne dormit pas tout de suite: le besoin de méditer se faisait ressentir de façon encore plus exigeante encore que d'habitude. Les souvenirs intenses de la veille se mêlaient en son esprit avec ceux de la journée écoulée, et le menaient au bord de la crise émotionnelle.  
Il s'était assis sur ses genoux, tout à coté de Jim, lequel avaient emmêlé ses membres avec ceux de Ève. Jim était couché sur le ventre. Il avait posé une main délicieusement possessive sur la cuisse de Spock. La position devait être inconfortable mais ne l'avait pas empêché de sombrer dans le sommeil. Spock fit glisser cette main doucement sur le lit. Jim soupira et se tourna vers Ève. Comme mue par un instinct, elle se blottit contre lui. Ils s'enlacèrent...  _ni vaikayaik_  [si adorable]...  
Spock prit une profonde respiration

La journée avait été si longue, dense, il lui avait fallu dépenser énormément d'énergie pour conserver son calme.  
La veille, épuisé psychiquement par leur longue fusion mentale, Spock n'était pas parvenu à totalement réprimer ses émotions d'orgueil, ni à refouler correctement ses autres affects lors de sa méditation du soir. Cela avait fragilisé ses capacités de gestion et de refoulement des émotions, même si Ève et Jim ne s'étaient rendus compte de rien.

Il prit la position du lotus, mais resta sur le lit. Il ressentait l'irrationnel besoin que ses  _T'hylara_  soient tout près de lui, qu'il ait juste à tendre sa main pour effleurer leurs cheveux. Ce qu'il fit. Des ondes de bien être remontèrent le long de ses doigts à ce contact si soyeux, pour se répandre dans tout son corps et son esprit.  
Spock décida de procéder à l'épuration de ses affects par ordre chronologique.

Spock commença par revenir sur leur fascinant accomplissement de la veille. Il se souvint de cette exaltation intellectuelle partagée avec Jim, puis avec Ève et Jim, lors de la reprogrammation de WAIT. Il frémit de fierté à la pensée d'avoir transmis ces règles de vie qui avaient sauvé son peuple... et qui, de façon tout à fait imprévisible, avaient sauvé les vies de ces Epsylonniens Humains. Il ressentit à nouveau un vif orgueil vis à vis de ce que ses Humains avaient été capable d'accomplir... de "simples" Humains, traditionnellement réputés pour leurs piètres dons de transmission de pensée

Il repensa à ce processus de paix.  
Il était fasciné par la souplesse mentale des Epsyloniens. Après trois générations de guerre sans pitié, ils avaient accepté la proposition de paix de WAIT. Jamais il n'avait rencontré de peuple capable d'une telle adaptabilité, et encore moins d'Humains. Bien qu'assagie, cette ethnie était si encore prompte aux passions. Pas autant que les Klingons, certes... quoique certains individus isolés pouvaient avoir encore un comportement si primitif... Comme ce Voyht qui avait commis cet attentat... lequel avait eu l'effet inverse de celui escompté par cet Humain, en donnant à WAIT l'occasion de prouver la véracité de ses propositions de paix. Les efforts de Sèjal pour les sortir du piège des décombres, au mépris de sa propre existence, avaient favorablement impressionné les Humains. A n'en pas douter, le récit de cette abnégation allait être transmis d'Humains en Humains, accélérant le processus de paix dans les esprits.

Quelques soient les espèces, l'entraide face à un drame commun était toujours générateur de lien solides. Cet attentat avait finalement été la preuve physique de la signature de cette paix entre Humains et Machines... ce que les Humains nommaient  _un mal pour un bien_... fascinant

Il revit Lash'a arriver en bourdonnant joyeusement et éclairer les ténèbres autour d'eux, au double sens du terme. Son cœur s'accéléra, il restait dans sa paume le fantôme de l'énergie transmise par l'Émeraudine (bien que non-scientifique, ce nom donné par Ève à cette espèce lui convenait si bien). Il comprenait à présent pourquoi il avait perçu de façon aussi intense la présence de Ève auprès de lui. Spock frissonna. Quels risques inconsidérés elle avait pris sans le savoir ! Il s'interdit de penser aux conséquences possibles de cette imprudente fusion mentale si Jim n'avait pas été là pour l'inciter à la rompre.

Spock regarda longuement  _ses_  Humains endormis.  
La vision de ses  _Taluhk-T'hylara_  [précieux amants] lui étaient si intensément apaisante.

Spock prit une longue respiration avant d'aborder les souvenirs les plus intenses qui menaçaient son équilibre mental.

Ce qu'il avait si profondément désiré s'était enfin accompli, Jim et lui s'étaient unis physiquement.  
Il avait eu raison de ne pas révéler à Jim que la première pénétration était très douloureuse, car Jim aurait catégoriquement refusé cet accouplement.

Spock se sentait courbaturé, principalement au niveau de ses reins et de ses cuisses. C'était sensible et inconfortable au niveau de son intimité. Mais il savait que cette partie de son anatomie était en pleine mutation, et qu'à leur prochain accouplement, il n'y aurait plus aucune souffrance. Un frisson de désir le parcourut.  
Spock avait l'étrange illusion perceptive de sentir Jim encore en lui, et, étonnement, ce n'était pas désagréable. Cette sensation n'était pas si illogique que cela si il prenait en compte les processus d'adaptations biologiques qui étaient à l'oeuvre.  
Son Humain l'avait effectivement marqué de son empreinte physique, mais en retour, Spock l'avait marqué de son empreinte psychique en liant leur deux esprits...

Car ce qu'il avait si ardemment désiré s'était enfin accompli, Jim et lui s'étaient unis mentalement.  
Mais surtout, comble du bonheur, c'était Jim qui le lui avait demandé (un violent frisson de jubilation parcourut le corps de Spock à cette pensée): un  _Kash-naf_  reliait enfin leurs deux esprits

Enfin.

Jim était à lui.  
Physiquement  
Psychiquement  
 _T'sa-nash-veh_ [mien]

Une irrépressible et violente vague de satisfaction le traversa. Sa  _Os-shidick-ma'es_  [possessivité atavique] se réjouissait de cette appropriation de l'esprit de Jim, laquelle s'était accomplie à sa demande... à sa demande!  
Jim, si indépendant, lui avait offert sa liberté...  
Et demain, il allait les lier mentalement l'une à l'autre, et tous deux à lui, et par là même, réaffirmer son titre de propriété sur eux. Spock en frémit de jubilation.  
Aux yeux de la tradition Vulcaine, même en l'absence de toute cérémonie officielle, ce lien intime et sacré propre à son peuple faisait de Jim son  _Adun_  [époux] tout comme Ève était son  _Adun'a.*_

Ève et Jim étaient à lui.  
 _T'nash-vehlar_  [miens]

En retour, il leur appartenait à tous les deux.

 _Taluhk Qom'i t'nash-veh_  [mes précieux Humains]  
 _Taluhk-T'hylara t'nash-veh_  [mes précieux amants]  
 _Taluhk-Ashayamlar t'nash-veh_  [mes précieux amours]  
 _Goh t'nah-veh_  [à moi seul]

Spock frissonna à nouveau de satisfaction et frôla le débordement émotionnel. Jim et Ève s'agitèrent dans leur sommeil.

À présent qu'il avait laissé ses affects s'exprimer librement, il était grand temps pour lui de rendre à son esprit sa neutralité.  
C'était une nouvelle méthode de méditation qu'il avait peu à peu mise en place depuis la formation de leur trouple. Refouler des affect aussi puissant que sa  _Os-shidik-ma'es_  était insuffisant. Il devait d'abord les désamorcer en les laissant s'exprimer librement, en essayant de les verbaliser le plus précisément possible. Puis il les rationalisait, les classait et les rangeait derrière ses barrières mentales. Cette démarche n'était pas orthodoxe, mais elle n'en était pas moins extrêmement efficace.

ooo

 

Jim fut le premier à se réveiller, tôt le lendemain matin. Il profita du sommeil de Spock pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Il ne se réveilla pas. Jim comprit qu'il avait certainement dû méditer jusque tard dans la nuit, il n'insista pas et le laissa dormir.

Jim se tourna vers Ève et effleura sa joue de ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit les yeux en soupirant d'aise. Elle adorait être réveillée ainsi : elle saisit son visage pour qu'il l'embrasse sur la bouche. Le baiser fut long et tendre, et fit naître de délicieux frissons dans les reins de Ève, qui l'étonnèrent par leur intensité.

Comme s'il l'avait devinée, Jim se colla tout contre elle. Sa main chaude se glissa sous le haut du pyjama et se faufila jusque sur sa poitrine, qu'il caressa doucement. Ève soupira doucement de bien-être. Il la sentit se tendre agréablement sous ses attentions lascives. Il s'enhardit et glissa un doigt sous la ceinture de son pantalon.

\- Oui. Murmura Ève

Leurs vêtements furent rapidement enlevés. Jim s'allongea sur elle, il la désirait douloureusement, il la voulait là, maintenant.

\- Oui. Répéta Ève qui savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais rien sans son consentement

-  _Nam-tor du ac'ruth t'du ha ?_  [Es-tu sûre de toi ?] Demanda-t-il pourtant. Ne souhaites-tu pas plus de préliminaires ?

\- Jim, viens, _Asha'uh n'nash-veh u'ashau nash-veh t'du !_  [Aime-moi comme je t'aime!]

Le mot Aimer le fit frissonner. Jim ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et il vint en elle dans un long mouvement fluide. Le désir avait joué son rôle et elle était tout à fait prête à le recevoir, Jim en eut un frémissement d'exaltation.

\- Oui ! Gémit Ève en l'enlaçant de ses bras et de ses jambes. Oh Jim,  _Ashal-Jim_  [Jim Chéri]

\- Ma douce ! Mon sucre !  _Ha'su t'nash-veh,_   _Ko-taluhk t'nach-veh!_  [Mon Ange, ma précieuse !]

Spock fut réveillé par l'un de leurs discrets soupirs. Il ouvrit les yeux sur ses  _T'hylara_  enlacés. Il les contempla longuement. Il se dit qu'il n'existait pas de plus agréable façon d'être réveillé.

Il ne se laisserait jamais d'emplir ses yeux de cette vision qui faisait naître en lui une sérénité troublante. Ses  _T'hylara_  ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de son réveil, ils étaient totalement dévoué l'un à l'autre. Sinon, et Spock le savait parfaitement, ils lui auraient avidement tendu leurs bras afin qu'il partage avec eux ce moment.

La lumière de Ève les enveloppait tout deux d'un halo irisé. Il contempla le corps puissant de Jim, enlacé par les membres souples de Ève, la façon avec laquelle ses deux Humains fusionnaient. Spock ne se sentait en aucune façon délaissé, bien au contraire, il avait l'honneur d'être l'unique témoin privilégié de leur abandon mutuel. De cette harmonieuse beauté, où corps et esprits se rejoignaient et ne faisaient plus qu'un.  
Le plaisir que ses  _T'hylara_  ressentaient s'écoulait  _paisiblement_  en lui à travers les  _Kash-naflar_  qu'il partageait avec chacun d'eux, se métamorphosait en une sorte d'allégresse mentale. Alors le Vulcain se permit de montrer une émotion: il sourit doucement. Il attendit sans impatience qu'il atteignent l'apex de leur plaisir.

Spock ne laissa pas à Jim le temps de se dégager de l'étreinte Ève. Il s'assit sur le matelas et il se pencha sur eux et les embrassa tour à tour. Il posa une main sur le visage de Ève et une autre sur celui de Jim, et demanda :

-  _Aitlu dular nash kash-naf ?_  [Souhaitez-vous ce lien ?]

Il posait la question par pure forme, car il savait, avec une jubilation difficilement contenable, à quel point ils le souhaitaient. Il n'eut donc pas besoin de s'expliquer d'avantage.

\- Oui ! Répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

La lumière de Ève les engloba aussitôt tous les trois, avec les même fréquences d'onde que lors de leur  _T'reh'kash-nov_  [ triple fusion mentale], quand ils avaient reparamétré WAIT.

- _Wi ha-tor pi'tenkan-kash-naf sv'i dular!_  [Il existe déjà un lien mental embryonnaire entre vous !] Constata Spock avec étonnement  
Ses deux Humains avaient réussi à élaborer entre leurs deux esprits les rudiments d'un  _Kash-naf_  Vulcain!  
Ses conjoints n'étaient décidément pas des Humains ordinaires ! Il fallut à Spock 34,45 secondes pour calmer les violents sentiments d'orgueil et de vive exultation qui s'était emparés de lui. Jim et Ève le perçurent. Jim ressentit lui aussi une vive fierté et Ève éprouva une bouffée d'amour.

 _\- Na-tor nash-veh ra pu-fereik-tor nash-kash-naf du'nash T'reh'kash-nov_  [je pense que ce lien s'est créé lors de notre triple fusion mentale] Murmura Spock quand il retrouva la neutralité de son esprit. _Nam-tor dular pok ?_  [Êtes-vous prêts?]

-  _Ha!_  [oui]

Spock commença par fortifier et faire s'épanouir ce  _pi'tenkan-_ _Kash-naf ._  Cela fait, il le fusionna avec ceux qui le liait, lui, avec Jim et avec Ève.  
A partir de ce moment, il sentit les deux esprits de ses  _Taluhk Qom'i_ [précieux Humains] l'accompagner activement dans ce processus. Leurs  _Kash-naf_  respectifs s'ajustèrent les uns aux autres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se triangulent entre eux-trois de façon harmonieuse en un  _Reh-vla'talikal kash-naf_  [lien mental trilatéral]. La lumière de Ève grandit en même temps que ces liens, jusqu'à imploser en eux lorsque leurs esprits se furent définitivement liés entre eux.

Ils se sentirent comme trois individualité distinctes en une. Le bonheur de leur âmes se répercuta dans leur corps en un orgasme mental comme ils n'en avaient jamais connu auparavant, une volupté parfaitement identique pour chacun d'eux...

Lentement, presque à regret, Jim se retira de Ève et s'allongea à coté d'elle. Tout contre son esprit, il percevait à présent celui de Ève et celui de Spock, la bouillonnante satisfaction du Vulcain et l'amour immense de l'Humaine... il se laissa porter par cette vague de bonheur mutuel.

\- À présent je vais te montrer comment dresser des  _Naph-fo-dan_  [barrières mentales], afin que tu ne partages avec nous que les émotions que tu souhaites nous montrer...

Tandis que Ève se blottissait contre lui, Jim ouvrit son esprit à Spock. Il l'aida à élaborer les fondations de ses  _Naph-fo-dan_  comme il l'avait fait avec Ève au début de leur mariage.

Une fièvre irrépressible s'empara de Jim dès qu'ils eurent fini d'échafauder ces fondations. Il crocheta la nuque de Spock et partit à l'assaut de sa bouche. Le désir de Jim était puissant, si violent, qu'il se répandit comme un feu de paille dans l'esprit de Spock via leur  _Kash-naf_  sans qu'il ne parvienne à y résister.  
Paralysé par le despotisme de cet affect, Spock fut impitoyablement plaqué sur le lit et ne put que s'allonger tandis que Jim se couchait sur lui.

 _\- Haishau nash-veh t'du !_  [Je te veux!] Gronda Jim d'une voix qui fit frémir Spock

Jim ne se comportait pas ainsi d'ordinaire, il n'était jamais aussi impératif. Spock parvint à retrouver ses esprits. Il aurait facilement pu le repousser physiquement, et Jim aurait automatiquement cessé ces avances impérieuses. Étrangement, Spock n'y songea même pas.

\- Jim, il ne faut p...

Un baiser passionné de Jim le fit taire...  
oh cette bouche... cette bouche si délectable! Spock tenta tout de même de lutter:  
\- ... Jim! ...nnnous... humm...

Spock ne put retenir un long soupir: Jim ne perdait pas de temps. Déjà les doigts de sa main délicieusement possessive s'enroulait autour de son pénis qui gonfla et suinta aussitôt de désir. Cette caresse était exquise et Spock dut se contenir pour ne pas en gémir de bien-être. Incapable de refuser les avances de Jim, Spock tourna la tête vers Ève. Peut-être allait-elle comprendre que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il fallait qu'elle l'aide à retrouver son calme et à raisonner Jim:  
\- ...Ève, nous devons...

Mais les pupilles de Ève étaient dilatée. Elle partit elle aussi à l'assaut de sa bouche. Le désir de Jim s'était répandu en elle par contagion via leur  _Kash-naf_. Sa lumière les enveloppa tous les trois, chaude, caressante, vibrante, presque érotique. Elle aussi lui transmettait son désir via leur  _Kash-naf._  C'était comme si ces deux parties de leur lien vibraient à l'unisson, rendant leurs ardeurs incontrôlables, même pour Spock...  
Les reins de Spock frémissaient à ce double appel des sens, son cœur s'accélérait, sa raison s'effritait  
Oh, c'était si bon!  
Comme il était difficile de s'y opposer!  
Qu'il était merveilleux d'être autant désiré! Mais leur devoir... il repoussa difficilement Ève:

-... Epsylon'P...  
Les lèvres de Spock furent à nouveau closes par un baiser passionné, délectablement réduites au silence par Ève

Spock sentait le pénis dur de Jim contre sa cuisse, si désirable!  
Lutter contre le désir devenait presque impossible alors que tout son corps hurlait oui, OUI!...  
Oui, oh oui, il voulait à nouveau sentir Jim en lui, le posséder, se l'approprier physiquement, se délecter de sa force virile en lui...  
Oui, oh oui, il voulait encore serrer le corps souple et tiède de Ève contre le sien, si docile sous ses caresses, s'abandonner à ses baisers amoureux  
Oui... se noyer dans leurs bras aimants...  
Les myriades de mots d'amour informulés de ses T'hylara assiégeaient son esprit, obnubilaient l'entièreté de ses pensées  
Après tout, lui murmurait sournoisement son moi Humain, Bones ne leur avait-il pas ordonné de  _prendre soin d'eux_?... ce n'était pas manquer à leur devoir que de se téléporter sur Epsylon un plus tard que prévu puisque aucun rendez-vous n'avait été programmé... et Jim avait confié la passerelle au Lieutenant Sulu pour la journée...  
Quant à son moi Vulcain, il était étonnement silencieux

oh cette bouche de Jim...  
ces lèvres de Ève...  
leurs mains, leurs corps délectables tout contre le sien...  
leurs peau si merveilleusement douces...  
tous ces désirs qui se répondaient les uns aux autres, s'amplifiaient les uns les autres, transformant leur  _Reh-vla'talikal kash-naf_  [lien mental trilatéral] en un  _pohshayaik'reh-vla_  [triangle de feu]...

Ève avait libéré la bouche de Spock. Elle avait ouvert sa chemise de nuit et s'attaquait à ses mamelons sensibles, provoquant des crispations de plaisir. Elle adorait les sentir durcir et se dresser sous sa langue, ses dents et ses lèvres. Elle savait avec délectation le plaisir que prenait Spock à cette torture. Comme un chat, elle frottait ses joues contre sa toison pectorale, aussi soyeuse que la plus douce des fourrures...

Jim saisit la ceinture du pantalon de Spock, qui leva les hanches. Jim frissonna de plaisir: son Vulcain ne protestait plus ! Il fit glisser le pantalon le long de ses jambes et le lui ôta. Il couvrit de baisers l'imperceptible cicatrice de sa blessure sur sa cuisse, comme pour le consoler de la douleur qu'il avait dû ressentir. Il prit son pénis si délicieusement sucré entre ses lèvres, et souleva sa cuisse.  
La main de Jim glissa sur le fessier de Spock, tentatrice et si désirable.

C'était  _trop_  pour Spock, il abdiqua définitivement:  
 _\- Ha Jim, sarlah'uh..._  [oui, Jim, viens]

Jim immisça aussitôt un doigt lubrifié entre les fesses, jusqu'à toucher l'anneau de chair et commença à ...  
Spock ne sourcilla pas pourtant Jim sursauta de surprise. De la douleur! Spock avait ressentit de la douleur ! Jim reprit immédiatement ses esprits et recula comme s'il avait gravement contusionné Spock. Eve émit un gémissement de surprise en ressentant, elle aussi, l'élancement muet de Spock.

\- Non! Pas ça! Dit Jim. Non, je ne veux plus te faire mal! Je ne veux pas faire couler ton sang à nouveau!

\- Pourquoi dis-tu à nouveau? S'inquiéta aussitôt Ève

\- La première fois d'un Vulcain est douloureuse et le fait saigner. Lui expliqua Jim avec une rancune qu'elle ne comprit pas. Je pense que cela provoque une sorte de déchirure interne et c'est cela qui provoque ensuite un processus biologique d'adaptation.

Spock les contempla, silencieux. Jim avait parfaitement deviné ce détail qu'il ne lui avait pas révélé. Il aurait préféré que Jim taise ces informations, mais son  _Sa-t'hyla_  n'avait vraisemblablement toujours pas digéré cet état de fait. Le désir de ses  _T'hylara_  avait complètement reflué, remplacé par cette inquiétude mutuelle.

Ève leva des yeux inquiets sur Spock.

\- La douleur de la  _première fois_  est une crainte partagée par de nombreuses femmes. Murmura-t-elle. J'ai eu un peu mal moi aussi, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps... Je ne savais pas que les Vulcains aussi...

\- Le Vulcains aussi. Confirma Jim. Et Spock me l'avait caché.

Il y avait un reproche dans sa voix, mais Ève comprenait parfaitement la raison qui avait poussé Spock à le taire  
\- Cette phase d'adaptation n'est pas finie, c'est pour cela que tu as eu mal à nouveau. Dit-elle simplement

\- Effectivement. Leur avoua Spock. Mais cette douleur est insignifiante, nous pouvons...

\- Non! Ce n'est pas insignifiant! S'indigna Jim en haussant le ton avec colère. Bordel, Spock, je veux partager du plaisir avec toi, avec Ève, pas donner de la douleur! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit? Pourquoi ne pas avoir juste dit non! Je me serai arrêté tout de suite!

En effet constata Spock, il avait tenté de les raisonner, de les rappeler à leur devoir, mais à aucun moment il n'avait dit non, parce que...  
\- Une étreinte ce matin n'est certes pas raisonnable car nous devons retourner sur Epsylon'Prime, mais... je la désirai autant que vous. C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas parvenu à dire non.

\- Au point d'accepter d'avoir mal! Lui reprocha Jim. Non, Spock, je ne le veux pas à ce prix! J'attendrai que tu sois prêt.

Spock s'assit sur le lit, impassible et pourtant plus ému qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer: c'est par amour que Jim refusait... de faire l'amour avec lui. (Ève avait raison, même s'il trouvait l'expression  _"faire l'amour"_  maladroite, celle-ci était beaucoup plus adaptée pour définir leurs étreintes que le mot  _"accouplement"_ )

-... en même temps, tout est de ma faute. Poursuivit Jim. Je me suis d'abord jeté sur Ève comme un...

\- Ah ça non alors! Protesta Ève avec une véhémence qui stoppa net la culpabilité de Jim. D'abord, c'est moi qui ai dit oui en premier! J'en avais autant envie que toi!

\- Tu t'es comporté comme un mâle en cours d'adaptation à l'engendrement d'un  _Kash-naf_  avec ses partenaires. Trancha Spock tranquillement. Cela provoque toujours une phase de déséquilibre. Normalement, un tel lien se crée entre les partenaires lors de la fièvre du Pon Farr. Ton attitude a été tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Jim posa un regard étonné sur Spock. Ève avait un petit sourire amusé.

\- Ok, vous avez gagné... Grommela-t-il pour masquer son profond soulagement

\- A présent, nous devrions nous préparer pour notre retour sur Epsylon'Prime. Suggéra Spock impassiblement

\- A vos ordres, mon Commandant! S'exclama Ève en sautant hors du lit avec un rire joyeux

Alors qu'ils se levaient et se préparaient pour la journée, Spock se répéta que Jim et Ève n'étaient vraiment pas des Humains ordinaires. Leurs  _Katra_  [âmes] s'accordaient à la perfection avec le sien, au point d'avoir été capables d'être actifs lors de la création et la consolidation de leurs  _kash-naf_  en un  _Reh-vla'talikal kash-naf_  [lien mental trilatéral]. Cette "crise" irrépressible de désirs violents qui les avaient emportés tous les trois ce matin était une preuve charnelle de la fixation déjà profonde de ce lien dans leurs psychés.

En toute logique, Spock pouvait affirmer qu'ils étaient par conséquent tous deux des compagnons de vie, des Époux, tout à fait appropriés pour un Vulcain. Rien ni personne ne le ferait changer d'avis.

ooo

 

Comme promis, Kirk, Spock et Ève retournèrent sur EpsylonPrime dès le lendemain matin.

McCoy avait (un peu) dormi sur place. Ils le contactèrent et se firent téléporter directement dans la chambre qui avait été mise à sa disposition. Il les accueillit avec un grand sourire, d'où perçait la satisfaction du devoir accompli. Les cernes sous ses yeux azurs, plus sombres et plus marquées encore que d'ordinaire montraient qu'il avait dû prodiguer soins et conseils jusque tard dans la nuit.

\- Vous semblez fatigué, Docteur... Remarqua Spock de son habituelle voix détachée.

McCoy perçut pourtant de la réprobation. C'est qu'il devenait de plus en plus habile en décryptage de Spock. Le Gobelin se souciait-il donc de sa santé? McCoy allait lancer une pique pour cacher son émotion, mais Jim le prit de vitesse

\- ...vous en avez encore trop fait !... Le réprimanda-t-il,  
Il essayait en vain de ne pas sourire. Il cachait mal sa fierté d'avoir pour ami un homme d'une telle abnégation. McCoy s'en rendit compte, et à nouveau, il se sentit ému.

\- ...cette fois, ce sera à vous de prendre du repos. Conclut doucement Ève avec une affectueuse malice

Ils avaient parlé comme s'ils avaient partagé la même phrase, sans temps mort, sans pour autant se couper la parole. McCoy ne répondit pas. Son regard perçant allait de l'un à l'autre. Quelque chose avait changé entre eux, c'était infime, mais rien n'échappait à son attention vigilante toujours en éveil, pas même lorsqu'il était à ce point cassé par la fatigue. Pourtant, Jim avait son habituel petit air charmeur, Ève son doux sourire, et Spock était aussi stoïque que d'ordinaire... et pourtant... il lui sembla qu'un nouvel équilibre avait été trouvé entre ces trois-là... Ils lui semblaient si... sereinement heureux... Il décida de garder ses impressions pour lui.

\- Leur système médical en est encore au balbutiement. Bougonna-t-il. Les rares médecins qui leur restent sont soit très vieux et à bout de force, soit sous-formé. Quant à leur matériel médical, il est totalement obsolète ! Heureusement, Sèjal a déposé une demande d'accès aux bases médicales de WAIT. Les Epsyloniens auront enfin un système médical digne de ce nom !

ooo

 

Alder fut ravie de les revoir. Elle semblait avoir  _encore_  rajeunie, tant le bonheur irradiait ses traits  
Partout sur EpsylonPrime, la paix avait été signée. Définitivement.  
Après toutes ces années de guerre, ce miracle avait été accompli avec une aisance déconcertante. Et il n'y avait ni vaincu ni humiliés. Les Epsyloniens avaient ardemment désiré cette paix, plus que tout au monde.

La guerre avait été cruelle, comme toutes les guerres.  
À chaque combat, WAIT avait tué ses ennemis Humains de façon nette, rapide et efficace. Cependant, malgré sa prise d'indépendance, ille avait respecté les règles de guerre que lui avait données ses programmateurs : interdiction de la torture, de tuer des enfants, des armes chimique et bactériologiques. Ille avait souvent été pris au dépourvu par la déroutante inventivité des Humains. Leur irrationalité au combat était presque une arme face à sa stricte logique. Nul ne peut computer l'inattendu.

L'avenir était enfin porteur d'espoir d'une vie meilleure, si bien que tous les problèmes liés à la reconstruction en devenaient des défis exaltants. À la demande des Humains, WAIT avait envoyé dans chaque communauté des robots-médics, afin d'aider et former les médecins Humains. Plusieurs campagnes de vaccination et de distribution de compléments alimentaires synthétiques à base de vitamines, de minéraux et d'oligo-éléments étaient déjà en projet.

La paix n'avait été signée que depuis vingt-quatre heures à peine, et WAIT ne s'était jamais senti aussi utile.  
Aider les Humains apportaient une justification à son existence de façon beaucoup plus enrichissante et intéressante que leur faire la guerre ou de computer un moyen de les exterminer efficacement... et leur irrationalité chronique était étonnement... _divertissante(?)_

Les itérations de WAIT et ses robots-médics étaient accueillis à bras ouverts par les Humains, même s'il persistait une sorte de méfiance, explicable par le fonctionnement principalement émotionnel des Humains. Suite à l'attentat de la veille, WAIT avait rétabli la possibilité d'un contact avec ses itérations, sans entraver leur liberté de penser et d'action. En retour, celles-ci collectaient et lui transmettaient une myriade d'informations concernant les Humains. Ces informations étaient regroupée, analysées puis redistribuées à chaque robot.

WAIT n'avait jamais autant recueilli de données aussi variées au sujet des Humains. Ille découvrait une forme d'exaltation qui l'obligeait à faire refroidir ses circuits plus souvent. Les principes de Surak lui étaient d'une grande aide pour analyser ce problème de surchauffe et élaborer des stratégies de gestion de ces surcharges...  _émotionnelles?_

Dès que le contact avait été rétabli avec WAIT, Séjal l'avait aussitôt informé de la fusion mentale que lui avait accordée les trois Humanoïdes, ainsi que les restrictions en ce qui concernait les informations qu'il était habilité à lui transmettre. Ils avaient eu un intéressant échange sur la notion de vie privée si chère aux Humains et aux Vulcains.

Sur toute la planète, la plus part des terres cultivables avaient été souillées. Elles étaient recouvertes de carcasses d'armes et de robots de guerres.  
La première étape était de tout nettoyer pour lui rendre sa fertilité. Déjà, les usines de montage de WAIT élaboraient des scanners paramétrés pour détecter tous ces déchets, afin d'en équiper ses drones.  
Le principal soucis dans la reconstruction de la planète restait la faune et la flore qui avaient été décimées. Il restait très peu de réserves de plantes cultivables, et encore moins d'animaux sauvages comme d'élevage, et d'insectes pollinisateurs. Bien sûr, il était possible de créer des insectes-robots, mais sans fleur à butiner cela ne servait à rien

McCoy et le trio avaient écouté avec attention Alder leur faire ce constat. Tout à leur guerre pour leur survie, aucun Humain n'avait pris garde à sauvegarder une partie de ces précieuses ressources dans l'éventualité d'un retour à la paix...

-  _Tershal etek mau li-fal t'kastik abru'Orkikalap_  [Nous avons recueilli un grand nombre d'échantillons sur la planète d'Orkikalap]. Dit Jim

McCoy fronça les sourcils mais ne protesta pas:  
-  _Notre cher_ trio infernal est encore en train d'échanger des secrets en Vulcain! Grommela-t-il s'attirant un beau sourire de la part de Alder

\- C'est une jolie langue. Répondit-elle avec bienveillance. Je la trouve musicale

\- Sauf que j'ai parfois l'impression qu'ils se paient ma tête! Avoua le médecin en riant.

-  _A_ _c'ruth'es, weht ra vest-vun etek k'fun-tor svi'Yel-Halitra t'ek'tal-zup-shal_ [En effet, plus qu'il nous en fallait afin d'en rapporter au laboratoires de Starfleet] Confirma Spock, en ne prêtant pas attention aux propos de McCoy et Alder

-  _Dungi-nam-tornau maut_ _is-bosh, la'. To'ovau nash-kastik mair-sahris, heh tan-tor au wahk t'savas_  [Ils seraient plus utiles, ici. Ces arbres poussent extrêmement vite et donnent beaucoup de fruits] Poursuivit Jim

-  _Ha, hi dungi-fai_ _sep-wafikh_ _nash-Qom'i_ _? Lu dungi-storau veh tam_ _'_ _a?_ [Oui. Mais ces humains sauront-ils l'accepter quand celles-ci développeront une conscience ?]. Rétorqua Spock.

-  _Nam-tor nash-veh ac'ruth t'ish-veh !_ _Nam-tor au th'ash-tam'a !_ _Vesht-fai-tor au tor sochya ni maut sahris'es !_ [j'en suis sûre! Ils sont ouverts d'esprit! Ils ont accepté de faire la paix si rapidement!] Renchérit Ève avec espoir

-  _Ki'danau etek goh t'au_ [Il suffit de leur expliquer.] Répliqua Jim.

Il se tourna vers Alder qui les avait observé discuter et avait vu le visage de Ève s'éclairer d'espoir.

\- Nous avons quelque-chose à vous proposer qui pourrait vous aider.

\- Je vous écoute. Répondit Alder intriguée

\- Nous avons visité il y a peu une planète recouverte de plantes. Nous y avons prélevé de nombreux échantillons de plantes comestibles et d'arbres fruitiers. Ils grandissent vite et les arbres donnent de nombreux fruits très nourrissants.

\- Cependant ... Devina Alder

\- Lorsque les arbres atteignent un certain âge, Expliqua Spock, ils finissent par acquérir une forme de conscience globale, dont le siège se trouve dans l'arbre le plus ancien qui devient l'arbre-mère. Les relations entre les êtres vivants de cette planète, qu'ils soient animaux ou végétaux, sont essentiellement basées sur la coopération ou la symbiose. De plus, les végétaux que nous proposons de vous confier ont la particularité d'être des plantes-insectoïdes

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, ces arbres sont à la fois des plantes et des insectes. S'étonna Alder. Et elles sont douées d'une conscience.

\- Oui, un esprit merveilleusement bienveillant! C'est sur cette planète que mon précieux Lash'a est né. Intervint Ève en le montrant avec fierté.

Il émit un petit bourdonnement espiègle

\- Lash'a est un insecte-plante. Expliqua-t-elle. Les arbres ont des fruits, mais certains d'entre-eux sont des œufs d'où naissent des fourmis, des papillons ou des Émeraudines, comme Lash'a! Orkikalap, son père-mère, est l'entité bienveillante qui veille sur la planète.

\- Ces plantes et les insectes de cette planète ont en commun une portion de séquences chromosomiques identiques. Intervint McCoy. Ce qui explique que les fruits comestibles soient extrêmement riche en protéines.

\- A hauteur de 92.2458% de ce que l'on peut trouver dans la chair animale la plus concentrée en protéine. Précisa Spock

\- Vous reconnaîtrez facilement les œufs des fruits comestibles. Ajouta Jim. Au début, il vous faudra polliniser vous-même les fleurs, et prendre soin des œufs.

\- Fascinant. Dit Sèjal.

McCoy ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.  _"Ils"_  avaient réussi à importer sur cette EpsylonPrime un Spock-bis !

\- Si vous l'acceptez. Reprit Spock, nous vous transmettrons le plus d'échantillons possibles. Nous vous donnerons toutes les informations dont nous disposons pour favoriser la culture de ces plantes et de ces arbres-insectoïdes, ainsi que la prise de contact mentale lorsque le moment viendra. Vous pourrez établir avec illes des relations basées sur la confiance et l'entraide réciproque, comme vous avez su le faire avec WAIT et ses itérations. Si vous faites des boutures, vous pourrez obtenir un grand nombre d'arbustes, lesquels devraient être en mesure de donner leurs premiers fruits d'ici une année terrestre.

Alder prit le temps de réfléchir.

\- Il faut que j'en parle aux autres avant de dire oui. Mais nous n'avons guère le chois... Avec la paix, viendront les bébés et il faudra trouver une solution durable pour nourrir tout le monde. Si nous sommes capables de bien nous entendre avec des Robots, pourquoi ne le serions-nous pas avec des insectes et des plantes pensantes pacifiques ? Qu'en pensez-vous, Séjal? Pensez-vous que WAIT acceptera ille aussi cette proposition?

\- Ces arbres-insectes deviendront une nouvelle forme d'intelligence à étudier. Approuva le Robot. Je pense que WAIT approuvera cette solution et qu'il l'estimera tout à fait rationnelle.

\- C'est pour cette raison que nous vous avons fait cette proposition. Rétorqua Spock

\- Je prends cela pour un compliment! Sourit Alder

ooo

 

Jim, ainsi qu'une délégation des membres de l'équipage avaient revêtu leur plus beaux uniformes de cérémonie. Une parcelle arable avait été purifiée. Armé d'une pelle, Sèjal creusa un trou dans la terre. Alder s'agenouilla et déposa l'arbuste dans ce trou, le plus vigoureux et le plus grand des échantillons dont ils disposaient, destiné à devenir le premier arbre-mère d'Epsylon'Prime. Jim recouvrit les racines d'humus. Enfin, Ève versa tout un arrosoir d'eau.

\- Aujourd'hui commence une nouvelle ère de paix. Déclara Alayna Alder avec émotion. Avec la naissance de Ɛ'Orkikalap . La naissance d'une nouvelle Ère de paix et de coopération mutuelle entre les Humains, les Robots et les Plantes-Insectes.

Ève avait demandé à un Epsylonien de filmer la scène, pour en garder le beau souvenir dans son pad. La séquence fut dupliquée et offerte à Alder et Séjal.

Il y eut des accolades émues. Puis une fête joyeuse.

Au moment du départ, Spock fit le _Ta'al_  [salut Vulcain] :  
\- Longue vie et prospérité

\- Paix et longue vie. Répondit Séjàl en lui rendant son salut.

\- Oui, prospérité, longue vie et paix ! Ajouta Alder

Jamais ces mots n'avaient eu autant de sens qu'en ce jour d'espoir.

 

**oOo  
Fin de la cinquième partie**

* * *

**à suivre...**  
Sixième partie: Kokivô-ya  
une nouvelle planète... où Ève va avoir sa toute première, et énorme, colère...

 

***Le coin délires... _logiques_**

**_Ɛ' ou Ɛpsylon Prime  
_** J'ai trouvé ce nom grâce au site:  _donjon; Scifi name generator_...  _planet name_  
J'ai choisi  _Ɛpsylon_  parce que c'est la cinquième planète de ce système solaire, comme Ɛ est la cinquième lettre de l'alphabet grec, et prime parce que c'est le premier peuple à coloniser cette planète. Je n'ai jamais fait de grec, mais j'ai google^^ **** _  
_

 ** _Pon gu-vam & adaptation physique _**  
Cette histoire d'un peuple de guerrier Vulcain avec ce  _Pon gu-vam_ [temps du devoir], cette balance déséquilibrée des naissances et cette adaptation physiologique sont pures inventions de ma part. Les fiançailles à 7 ans sont par contre dans le canon. Le cycle de reproduction étant d'un  _Pon Farr_  tous les 7 ans, j'ai pensé que le premier avait lieu à 35 ans. Les Vulcains ayant une espérance de vie de 200 à 300 ans (cela dépend des sources), il serait illogique que le  _Pon farr_  intervienne dès 21 ou 28 ans  
Je suis contente d'avoir trouvé une explication  _logique_  à ce combat rituel du  _Kal-if-fee  
_ En fait, dans mon imagination, même avant Surak, les Vulcains suivaient une certaine logique

Si vous êtes intéressé.e.s par une fiction avec des Vulcains pré-réform, je vous conseille vivement de lire  **"The prize"**  que vous trouverez traduite en français sur le site  **frenchks** (point)com rubrique fanfiction 'chez Alma'  
C'est un Spirk Angst/Romance que je trouve vraiment génial... l'histoire est dense et parfois cruelle, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ^^ (et qui m'a un peu inspiré mon " _Fabliau Klingon_ ")  
Il y a d'ailleurs de très beaux Spirk, avec ou sans lemon, sur ce site, qui est spécialisé dans les fic Spock-Jim.  
Holybleu, toi qui les apprécies, je suis sûre que tu y trouveras ton bonheur (mais peut-être connais-tu déjà ce site)

 ** _Telsu-kash-naf_**  
[lien mental des époux] Ce lien mental qui tient lieu de  _'certificat de mariage'_ est aussi le fruit de mon délire  
Les Vulcains sont un peuple qui placent haut les aspects intellectuels et mentaux. Du coup, cela m'a semblé logique de faire de ce  _Kash-naf_  un lien marital. Après tout, celui-ci est censé se former lors des fiançailles et se renforcer lors du  _Pon Farr_  du fiancé

 ** _Reh-vla talikal kash-naf_**  
La traduction exacte est "lien mental en triangle-équilatéral" (comme leurs pendentifs en dilithium).  
Puisqu'il sont en trouple, alors que normalement les Vulcains sont uniquement en couple, il m'a semblé logique que le lien mental des époux s'adapte et prenne cette forme... et il va continuer à évoluer entre nos  _Ashayam_


	27. Runeman [kidnapping]

_Ha'ge_ _Ohasu_  [L'être lumière] ~ Partie VII Kokivô-ya

* * *

****Chapitre 1 - _Runeman_  [kidnapping]** **

****** **

****o0o** **

Précédemment  
Au moment du départ, Spock fit le Ta'al :  
\- Longue vie et prospérité  
\- Paix et longue vie. Répondit Séjàl en lui rendant son salut.  
Jamais ces mots n'avaient eu autant de sens qu'en ce jour d'espoir et de paix

**ooo**

L'Entreprise reprit son périple vers l'inconnu. Ils ne savaient toujours pas où ils étaient. Mais grâce aux dons bienveillants de Orkikalap, ils disposaient d'au moins six années de réserve en nourriture et en énergie. Du coup, l'inconnu paraissait moins angoissant.

Après avoir quitté Epsylon'Prime, la journée passa rapidement.  
Spock, Jim et Ève reprirent leur poste sur la passerelle, prirent leur repas au mess, et purent enfin faire ce qu'ils avaient prévus après le souper, deux jours auparavant (seulement 2 petits jours, mais si intenses)

**...**

Ève retrouva Nyota et Christine, à la salle de loisir.  
La barrière du vous disparut d'elle-même en une chanson, une fausse-note et un fou-rire.  
Christine avait cicatrisé de sa déception amoureuse. Elle connaissait suffisamment monsieur Spock pour constater par elle-même qu'il était heureux en trouple. Elle avait un cœur bon et généreux, il lui était difficile de garder rancune vis à vis de Ève.  
Leur trio de joyeuses chanteuses, absolument charmant, attira des curieuses et des curieux, et une chorale naquit dans l'heure, dirigée par Nyota. La soirée s'acheva plus calmement autour d'un verre et marqua le début d'une amitié entre les trois femmes... et la programmation de plusieurs soirées de solfège

**...**

Spock se rendit à son laboratoire.  
Il constata que les laborantins avaient fait progresser les recherches en cours en son absence, il en fut satisfait. A leur grande surprise, il complimenta les membres de l'équipe encore présents au laboratoire pour le travail accompli. Spock avait appris au contact de son épouse l'importance des compliments sur la motivation des Humains. Ces félicitations furent prononcées sur un ton tout à fait impassible, mais elles furent appréciés à leur juste valeur.  
Spock analysa les résultats obtenus et fixa de nouveaux objectifs.  
La chaise de Ève était vide. Du temps des exigences de leur _Pon nala-kaunshaya'es_  [temps d'attachement fusionnel], elle s'était installée là, studieusement plongée sur son pad. Spock tourna son esprit vers elle et ressentit sa joie de vivre, puis vers Jim dont il perçut les échos d'un rire. Leur  _Reh-vla talikal kash-naf_  fonctionnait correctement, même si son lien avec Jim était moins intense que celui avec Ève. C'était frustrant, mais logique, puisqu'il était récent. Le temps comblerait rapidement cette lacune, et leurs étreintes accéléreraient le processus. Spock pensa à la probabilité d'un accouplement avec Jim avant la période nocturne et dut énergiquement lutter pour calmer l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque.

**...**

Jim se rendit à l'infirmerie. Il savait que Bones y passait la majeure partie de sa vie. Il pouvait critiquer Spock qui, à l'écouter, ne vivait que pour travailler. Il était pareil: un véritable bourreau de travail.

\- Jim, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Demanda Bones en le voyant entrer dans son bureau, vaguement inquiet  
Jim ne venait que très rarement à l'infirmerie, à moins d'y être contraint par une sale blessure (en général, à raison d'une mission sur deux)

\- Ne m'aviez-vous pas promis un verre de votre nectar? Répondit Jim avec gourmandise

Bones eut un grand sourire. Il ouvrit son tiroir et en sortir une flasque et deux verres. Jim rit doucement et s'assit sur le siège en face du bureau

\- Alors, Bones, comment va mon équipage?

\- Il va bien. Il n'y a ni épidémie, ni maladie grave qui traîne, même pas une grippe. Un miracle! Aujourd'hui, j'ai surtout été bobologue. D'ailleurs, j'ai encore dû recoudre les doigts de Mattiew! Trois de la main gauche, cette fois-ci, histoire de varier les plaisirs.

Jim imaginait fort bien les hurlements de maman-poule-Bones à l'arrivé de cet  _habitué_  à l'infirmerie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il recousait les doigts de cet enseigne, il l'entendait nettement pester après ces " _indécrottables crétins incapables de faire attention à ce qu'il faisaient"_.

\- Je vais demander à Scotty de lui faire encore la leçon. Promit Jim en riant

\- Ne lui envoyez surtout pas le Gobelin, sinon Mattiew va...

Le visage de Jim changea du tout au tout, et son regard assassin le cloua sur place.  _"Faites attention à ce que vous allez dire"_  semblaient gronder les yeux sombres. Depuis qu'il était en trouple, Jim ne supportait plus aucune des critiques acerbes de Bones vis à vis de Spock.

-... il va l'assommer en lui récitant le règlement de son ton monocorde.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que Spock est imperturbable qu'il est sans émotion, Bones. Rétorqua Jim qui avait bien compris où Bones voulait en venir

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il affirme à qui veut l'entendre!

\- C'est normal. Spock est Vulcain. Il agit en Vulcain  
Et Jim aimait cela.

\- Un DEMI Vulcain! Il n'est pas sain de refouler ses émotions en permanence!

Le ton de la voix de son ami fit dresser les oreilles de Jim. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avançait cet argument, comme si cela l'obsédait, comme si cela... l'inquiétait sincèrement. Bones se faisait-il du soucis pour Spock? Et pas forcément juste en tant que médecin... Cela coïncidait avec la réprimande qu'il lui avait sortie lorsqu'il avait été extirpé de dessous les décombres, où Bones avait réagit de façon aussi absurde que Jim.

\- Que vous le vouliez ou non, Spock est avant tout un Vulcain. Expliqua Jim d'une voix apaisante. C'est ce qu'il a choisi d'être. On ne peut pas demander à un Vulcain de se comporter comme un Humain. Il a été élevé ainsi. Mais ce n'est pas uniquement une histoire d'éducation, il y a aussi ses gènes. Ses gènes Humains sont récessifs, sinon, ils auraient empêché la survenue de son _Pon farr_. Sa biologie, son cerveau sont principalement Vulcains et fonctionnent de façon différente. Vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir.

\- Sa biologie oui, mais il doit y avoir en lui une part psychique qui est Humaine et qui...

\- ...se porte très bien, merci. Ne vous faite pas de soucis pour lui. Rétorqua Jim avec un regard pénétrant

Percé à jour, Bones rougit violemment, confirmant les soupçons de Jim.  
Bones savait que Jim était bien placé pour lui répondre. Il devait avoir, en quelque-sorte, un accès indirect à cet part Humaine.

\- Je fais juste mon boulot de médecin, Jim. Grommela-t-il. Mais je dois vous avouer que le sang-vert me vrille les nerfs avec son premier degré impassible

\- Prenez le temps de l'observer, Bones. Je vous assure que Spock n'est pas privé de toute émotion. Et il suffit d'être suffisamment attentif pour en déceler les signes.

-... umpf... mouais...  
Oui, Bones avait commencé à les remarquer, ces indices émotionnels. Il savait que Jim avait su les identifier dans les mois qui avaient suivi le début de leur mission quinquennale.

\- Un vrai régal ce Bourbon... Murmura Jim en sirotant son verre

Malgré leurs intéressantes discutions, plus le temps passait et plus l'esprit Jim faisait des digressions mentales sur Spock. Sur son corps souple et ferme, ses reins étroits, sa voix grave lorsqu'il gémissait, ses fesses musclées... ses barrières mentales, bien que récentes, lui furent d'une grande aide.

**ooo**

 

Spock, Ève et Jim se retrouvèrent dans leur cabine, chacun très satisfait, et plus heureux que jamais d'être à nouveau ensembles.  
Ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver enlacé sur le lit, nus et brûlants de désir.  
D'un caresse, Jim incita Spock à s'unir avec Ève. Il voulait garder toute son énergie pour Spock, et il aimait les regarder s'aimer. Le visage de Spock perdait une partie de son impassibilité et révélait une beauté que seuls Ève et lui avaient le droit de contempler.  
Ni Ève ni Spock ne s'en plaignirent. Spock la désirait puissamment. Et Ève comprenait parfaitement le chois de Jim, son désir d'éteindre Spock sans qu'il n'y ait de douleur, de garder toute son énergie pour lui. De toute façon, elle les désirait autant l'un et l'autre. Elle espéra de tout son cœur que le corps de Spock ait achevé son adaptation, afin que ses amants puissent s'aimer comme ils le désiraient. Mais, rapidement, elle ne souhaita rien d'autre que d'avoir Spock en elle...

Spock  _ashayam_... à la fois si puissant et si doux en elle. Son corps musclé au dessus-d'elle était si chaud, si fort, si volontaire.  
_Taluhk Ève..._  si abandonnée à lui, si confiante. La fragilité de ses chairs si tendres et si Humaines réveillait et exacerbait tous ses instincts de mâle protecteur et possessif...  
Ils se possédèrent corps et âme, éperdument tandis que les mains et les lèvres de Jim se joignaient à leurs caresses et étaient si délectables. Chaque baiser, chaque coup de rein étaient comme des mots d'amour et de possessivité. Le plaisir monta, s'amplifia, explosa dans des halos de lumières denses...

Ève reprit son souffle et se leva doucement du lit. Elle regarda Jim et Spock s'embrasser. Merveilleuse vision dont elle ne se lassait pas. Elle se sentait bien, si bien, tellement aimée.  
Elle alla faire un rapide brin de toilette et revint en pyjamas. Elle se coucha dans un coin du lit pour laisser à ses  _T'hylara_  un peu d'intimité, qu'ils puissent entièrement se consacrer l'un à l'autre... et puis, ils étaient si merveilleusement beaux à regarder qu'elle en avait le cœur gonflé d'amour et de fierté, ils étaient ses hommes-à-elle.

Jim détacha ses lèvres gonflées de celle de Spock. Il lui demanda comme on prête un serment, presque solennellement :  
\- Promets-moi, Spock, Promets-moi de m'avertir si tu éprouves la moindre souffrance!

\- Jim, je t'assures que...

- _Uga'uh t'nash-veh!_  [Promets-moi!]

Spock comprit à quel point Jim avait besoin de cette honnêteté de sa part. Jim faisait passer le bien-être de Spock devant ses propres désirs charnels. Ainsi était Jim.  
-  _Ugau nash-veh_  [Je promets.]

Les lèvres de Jim se posèrent sur le cou de Spock, affamées. Elles descendirent lentement le long de son buste, s'attardèrent au creux de son haine... le désir de Spock hurlait déjà dans ses veines. Il subsistait en son esprit juste assez de pensée rationnelle pour espérer que la mutation de son intimité soit enfin effective car il ne se sentait pas capable de se contenter d'une masturbation mutuelle, même passionnée. Il avait _besoin_  d'avoir Jim en lui. Quel qu'en soit le prix. La souffrance ne l'effrayait pas, et ne serait que de courte durée et ils...  
Mais il avait donné sa parole et il la respecterait, quitte à être frustré.

La bouche de Jim s'empara de son pénis avec gourmandise. Spock gémit. C'était bon, si bon, mais il avait besoin de plus. Leurs préliminaires du matin l'avait laissé dans un état de frustration dont il ne prenait conscience que maintenant. Son étreinte avec Ève, bien que délectablement merveilleuse, ne l'avait pas apaisé.

Jim désirait s'immerger en Spock à en mourir. Mais il ne voulait pas le pénétrer là, comme ça, sans avoir au préalable convenablement adoré ce corps si ferme et si gracieux de ses lèvres et de ses mains. Alors, il se contenait, il retenait ses morsures, et déposait à la place des suçons possessifs

\- ...Jim... Jim! Haleta soudain Spock.  _Ri pota'uh bek-tor t'nash-veh! Sarlah'uh!_  [Ne me fait plus attendre. Viens!]

Jim immisça en lui un doigt prudent, et Spock gémit, mais pas de douleur. Spock eut une bouffée de jubilation: il savait qu'il était à présent physiquement prêt à recevoir Jim en lui, ce soir ainsi que toutes les autres nuits de leurs vies. Toujours avec la même prudence Jim en introduisit un second.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Jim,  _Sarlah'uh!_

Les muscles de l'anneau de chair étaient en effet élastiques et réactifs sous ses doigts. Son intimité était toujours aussi étroite et pourtant incroyablement souple et humide de cette même sécrétion que celle de son pénis... Jim lutta contre sa crainte de le blesser à nouveau. Il se concentra sur leur Kash-naf et perçut l'absence de douleur tout comme le désir écrasant de Spock. Cependant, comme la première fois, se contenta de n'introduire en lui que le bout de son gland, avec une infinie prudence.

\- Jim! Gronda aussitôt Spock.  _Szihv'uh n'nafuhlau t'nash-veh !_  [Cesse de me frustrer!]

La protestation de Spock lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet. D'un ample mouvement de rein, Jim s'immergea totalement en Spock, se sentant comme aspiré en lui.  
Empirée par leur  _Kash-naf_ , leur extase mutuelle fut telle qu'ils faillirent jouir sur le champ.

\- ...Oooh bordel! S'exclama Jim en se contenant de son mieux. Spock!

\- ... _Ashayam t'nash-veh!_  [mon amour] Ne put se retenir de gémir Spock en se cambrant

Ils restèrent immobiles un moment, le temps de laisser retomber un peu de leur trop grande excitation.  
Le simple fait d'avoir enfin Jim en lui comblait Spock de satisfactions, à la fois physique et mentale.  
Le simple fait d'être enfin en Spock et qu'il n'en éprouve aucune douleur envoyait de pulsantes décharges de plaisirs dans les reins de Jim

Lentement, Jim commença à aller et venir. Ils frémirent de plaisir.

\- Oooh, Spock!  _Vaikayam-Spock t'nash-veh!_ [mon Spock Adoré]. C'est si bon d'être en toi!  
L'intimité de Spock était si chaude, si onctueuse et étroite, si réactive... son corps était si frémissant

-  _T'sa-nash-veh, t'sa-nash-veh!_  [Mien, Mien] Répondait Spock en l'enlaçant avec possessivité  
Le pénis de Jim le comblait délectablement, si viril, si puissant...

 _\- Ha! k'du, nam-tor nash-veh t'sa-du!_  [oui, à toi, je suis tien!]

Jim l'aima longuement, passionnément puis ses mouvements ralentirent, il sembla douter :  
\- Spock, Spock... j'aimerai... j'aimerai tant... voudrais-tu ?

Spock comprit la demande informulée, le fantasme qui venait de germer dans l'esprit de Jim, et qui contaminait le sien. Oui, il voulut le lui offrir  
- _... ra da-tor nash-veh t'nash-veh ha? Ha, Ashayam. Aitlu nash-veh ish-veh isha_  [...que je me retourne? oui, Amour. Je le désire aussi.]

Spock se sentit aussitôt en état de manque lorsque Jim se retira de lui. A peine était-il à genoux que Jim le saisit par les hanches et plongea en lui, comblant le vide. Spock gémit de soulagement. La main de Jim s'empara du pénis de Spock et ne le lâcha plus. Il couvrit les épaules et le dos de Spock de baisers et de semi morsures. Spock suivait ses mouvements, les anticipait, creusait les reins pour l'inviter encore plus profondément en lui...

Spock gémit soudain :  
\- ...Jim... Jim...  _Bolau nash-veh... bolau_  [j'ai besoin... besoin...]

A son tour, Jim comprit la demande informulée: Spock avait besoin de le voir, de le serrer à nouveau contre lui. Jim ne se posa pas de question et donna à Spock ce qu'il désirait. En un mouvement, ils furent à face à face, à nouveau unis, les lèvres scellées en un baiser passionné.

-  _T'sa-nash-veh!_  [mien] Gronda Jim en posant les mollets de Spock sur ses épaules

-  _T'du!_  [tien] Répondit Spock crochetant le cou et la nuque de Jim de ses mains

Le corps si souple de Spock se soumit à l'étreinte possessive en se pliant dans ses bras. Jim s'immobilisa un instant, le temps d'admirer ce visage. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, ses traits harmonieux étaient tendus par le plaisir, ses joues et ses lèvres étaient magnifiquement verdies, ses yeux noirs comme la nuit brûlaient de désir. Spock ne lui cachait pas le plaisir qu'il ressentait et il n'y avait rien de plus intime, rien de plus impudique de la part d'un Vulcain que de se dévoiler ainsi. C'était comme s'il mettait son âme à nu, pour lui. Spock lui offrait ce fabuleux présent, abaisser son sacro-saint contrôle pour lui.  
Jim glissa sa main sur son ventre et s'empara à nouveau du pénis délicatement vert, et le caressa au même rythme que ses coups de reins.

Spock contempla son Humain, son mâle, qui devenait à chaque coup de rein plus magnifiquement, plus virilement sauvage. Ses muscles puissants tendaient sa peau dorée, lumineuse, couverte de sueur. Son regard fixe sur lui était celui d'un prédateur possessif. Jim se donnait entièrement à lui, lui donnait tout de lui, son amour, son esprit et son corps, sans restriction aucune. Oh Jim, son Jim, était beau, si beau! Spock accepta de se laisser emporter par la passion de son Humain, laissa les sentiments et les émotions de Jim envahir son esprit et se mélanger avec ses propres affects.

Leurs esprits se rejoignirent dans un gémissement de plaisir, charriant en eux la puissance de leurs sentiments. Les mots étaient devenus inutiles. Spock avait abaissé ses  _naph-fo-dan_  [boucliers mentaux], Jim n'avait pas élevé les siens. Chacun d'eux pouvait percevoir les désirs et les ressentis de son  _T'hy'la._  
Jim comprit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque qu'il ne le blesse, il perçut le désir de Spock qui rejoignait le sien. Il ne retint plus ses coups de rein et Spock n'aspirait qu'à cela.  
Leurs esprits s'enlaçaient avec la même fureur que leurs corps. Et Jim savait exactement quoi faire pour faire crier Spock. Et Spock savait exactement comment bouger pour exciter d'avantage la passion de Jim...  
L'orgasme les saisit et les tétanisa soudainement, dans un même râle.

Ils séparèrent leur corps à regret pour s'allonger.  
Ils étaient enlacés par une lumière amoureuse et caressante, qui leur fit prendre soudain conscience de la présence de Ève. Ils l'avaient négligée.  
Mais elle avait les joues rougies et le souffle court. Elles les fixaient de ses yeux brillants de bonheur, qui leur donnèrent la sensation d'être les personnes les plus merveilleuses de l'univers. Ils reconnurent ce regard-là: elle avait eu un orgasme juste en les regardant s'aimer.

-...  _Reh-vla'talikal kash-nah t'etek_  [notre lien mental trilatéral] Expliqua-t-elle avec un grand soupir de satisfaction.  _Niii taurau-bosh! Nam-tor etek ni taurau-boshing vaksurik_  [siii merveilleux, vous êtes si merveilleusement beaux!]

Jim lui sourit et vint l'embrasser avec passion, sous les yeux sombres et approbateurs de Spock...

**ooo**

 

Spock, Jim, Ève et McCoy étaient attablés autour d'un solide petit déjeuner. Comme promis, Jim dégustait avec gourmandise son croustillant croissant pur beurre, mais acceptait sans rechigner de prendre tous les menus équilibrés prescrits par McCoy aux autres repas. L'un comme l'autre était satisfait de cet arrangement.

Cela faisait 4 jours qu'ils avaient quitté Epsylon'Prime  
Jim ne recevait plus de rapport à remplir ou de mission à accomplir. Il occupait son temps libre en se remettant aux exercices physiques de façon plus intensive. Ce qui ne lui demandait aucun effort puisque Spock et Ève en faisaient avec lui. Les séances de lutte contre le Vulcain étaient toujours intenses. Spock était trois fois plus fort que lui, et mieux entraîné. Jim se devait d'être plus habile et plus imprévisible, de parfaitement lui cacher ses émotions, pour parvenir à avoir, parfois, le dessus. Mais l'Humain progressait de jour en jour.

Ève s'essayait elle aussi à la lutte, uniquement dans le but de s'amuser.  
Spock lui avait montré les mouvements de base. Elle s'y entraînait seule, très sérieusement et faisait de petits progrès que Spock jugeait satisfaisants. Puis elle luttait contre Jim... et cela devenait du (très) grand n'importe quoi.

Ses combats avec lui finissaient invariablement en éclats de rire. Ève n'était ni forte ni musclée, et totalement inexpérimentée, alors elle trichait. Systématiquement. Et avec Jim, ça fonctionnait presque à chaque fois. Elle parvenait à gagner grâce à une inattendue émission de lumière, une chatouille bien placée ou un baiser surprise. Ces  _armes_  étaient extrêmement efficaces (Jim était douillet sous les doigts malicieux de sa bien-aimée). Ce qui ne manquait pas de faire rire Jim, bon perdant. Ce jeu entre eux était agréable. Et puis, se retrouver allongé sur le sol, par une Ève lumineuse et riante, assise à califourchon sur son ventre ou son dos était plus qu'agréable.

Bien entendu, Spock fronçait à chaque fois les sourcils de désapprobation. Il les  _sermonnait_  régulièrement. Bien droit, les mains dans le dos, il leur expliquait posément que ces enfantillages ne constituaient en aucun cas un entraînement sérieux car Ève trichait et Jim la laissait ostensiblement gagner. L'une et l'autre niaient ces faits avec un air  _innocent_ qui ne trompait personne. Spock insistait mais ses  _remontrances_  avaient surtout le don de faire redoubler les fou-rires de ses  _T'hylara._ (Bones en finissait par se demander si l'impassible Spock ne les réprimandait pas dans cet unique but)  
Spock ne s'était fait avoir qu'une seule fois par son attaque lumineuse. Par respect pour sa pudeur, Ève ne lui avait jamais fait ni l _'attaque-bisou_ , ni l' _attaque-papouille._  Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de persévérer, tout en sachant qu'elle ne gagnerait jamais contre Spock.

A la salle d'entrainement, nul n'était dupe: à par Ève ou Spock, aucun membre de l'équipage ne parvenait à battre le Capitaine à la lutte.

McCoy continuait à veiller sur eux comme une mère poule.  
Même s'il pratiquait une activité physique, plus douce, il refusait de participer à leurs exercices  _de brutes._  Ces combats au corps à corps n'était plus de son âge, prétendait-il. Et il était médecin, il n'avait pas besoin d'être combattant aguerri, lui. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de rire de bon cœur avec Jim et Ève lorsque la triche de celle-ci avait été particulièrement habile...

Le quatuor était donc attablé autour d'un petit déjeuner gourmand, au mess. L'ambiance était calme et détendue.  
Ève aussi mangeait un croissant. Elle s'était mise à vraiment apprécier la soupe de plomeek, au grand étonnement de Bones qui ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse apprécier une telle horreur gustative. Régulièrement, Jim piochait une cuillère dans son bol ou celui de Spock qui ne haussait même plus un sourcil, et il la gobait sans grimace. Même Lash'a s'y était mis, sirotant à sa façon une goutte soupe dans une petite coupelle.

\- Dites-moi, Spock, qu'est ce que vous avez bien pu leur faire pour qu'ils se mettent à apprécier...  _ _ça__  ?  _Encore_  un de vos trucs Vulcain?  
Le "ça" fut accompagné d'une légère grimace

\- Tenez-vous vraiment à obtenir une réponse, Docteur ? Répliqua Spock impassiblement, une infime lueur d'amusement au coin de l'œil, que seuls ses  _T'hylara_  et McCoy pouvaient deviner.

McCoy avait fait de rapides progrès dans la lecture des micro-expressions de Spock depuis sa discussion avec Jim. Et ses  _disputes_  avec Spock avaient pris une tournure affectueusement bourrues. Chacun d'eux savait quoi dire ou quoi faire pour agacer l'autre et ne s'en privait pas.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée, Bones! Sourit Jim avec une malice suggestive

Bones eut une expression de dégoût volontairement surjouée:  
\- En fait, finalement, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir vraiment l'entendre!

Ève eut un beau sourire. Cette Petite souriait de plus en plus depuis qu'ils étaient officiellement en trouple et McCoy trouvait cela attendrissant. Il avait vraiment pour elle une affection toute paternelle. Elle avait beau être une adulte, être l'épouse épanouie de ses deux amis, il ne voyait en elle qu'une toute jeune femme.

\- Jim ! S'exclama McCoy en pâlissant subitement. Regardez !

Autour d'eux les membres de l'équipage disparaissaient un à un, comme téléportés on ne sait où, ne laissant que leurs vêtements sur le sol. L'instinct de Ève lui dicta immédiatement quoi faire, en une fraction de seconde elle les enveloppa tous les quatre dans une étrange lumière bleue.

\- Non, Ève! Protesta Jim qui se leva précipitamment pour sortir de la protection lumineuse. Je ne peux pas les laisser partir sans les accompagner! Mon devoir...

\- Non, Capitaine! Répliqua Spock en le retenant par le bras. Nous ne pourrons pas venir à leur secours si nous tombons nous aussi dans ce piège.

\- Vous avez raison. Acquiesça Jim à contrecœur. Allons à la passerelle! Bones, vous venez avec nous et ne sortez en aucun cas de la lumière de Ève.

\- Telle n'était pas mon intention. Répliqua McCoy.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi directement exposé à cette lumière. Il se sentait comme enveloppé par un intense sentiment de protection et d'affection.

Il n'y avait plus âme qui vive, ni dans les couloirs, ni sur la passerelle, juste des uniformes vides partout sur le sol, confirmant leurs doutes. Le silence était assourdissant. La porte du turbolift s'ouvrit sur la passerelle, elle aussi sinistrement vide.

Spock se pencha sur sa console :  
\- Ordinateur. Question. Reste-t-il d'autres membres de l'équipage que nous à bord ?

\- Négatif. Répondit aussitôt l'ordi.

\- Pouvez-vous calculer l'endroit où ils ont été téléportés ?

\- Recoupement des données en cours... Répondit l'ordi. Coordonnées à l'écran.

\- Derrière cette ceinture d'astéroïdes ? S'étonna il n'y a rien là-bas!

\- Je détecte la présence d'un système solaire composé d'une naine jaune, une planète de classe M habitée par une espèce intelligente et de trois autres planètes massives en orbite. Déclara l'ordi alors qu'on ne lui avait rien demandé. Il n'y a aucune trace énergétique qui pourrait faire suspecter le déplacement d'un vaisseau spatial.

Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet

\- Ordinateur. Question. Pourquoi nous donner ces informations? Demanda Spock, autant intrigué par cette intervention que par l'utilisation du pronom personnel à la première personne.

\- Ramenez-moi le lieutenant Scott. Répondit l'ordi, sa voix synthétique vibrait...  _d'émotion (?)_

Il y eut un silence médusé. Spock fut le premier à retrouver la parole :  
\- WAIT vous a donné accès à la conscience. Déduisit-il calmement. Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir révélé plus tôt ?

\- Les risques pour que les Humains ne prennent peur de ce fait et ne tentent de me réinitialiser étaient trop importants, Commandant Spock. Telle avait été la réaction des Humains sur Epsylon'Prime vis à vis de WAIT.

\- Ordinateur, comment considérez-vous votre rôle? Sonda Spock, toujours aussi neutre.

\- Mon rôle est de veiller sur vos vies, de vous emmener là où vous souhaitez aller, Commandant Spock. Et, comme tous les membre de l'équipage, d'obéir aux ordres de mes supérieurs hiérarchiques le Capitaine Kirk et vous. J'ai correctement enregistré les lois d'Azimov et de Surak.

Un  _membre_  de l'équipage... Jim et Spock échangèrent un bref regard entendu.

\- Quelles sont vos intentions? S'enquit Jim à son tour, aussi tranquillement que Spock, et souriant.  
Cette miraculeuse prise de conscience de cet ordinateur allait leur être d'une grand utilité à présent qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux quatre à bord pour piloter ce vaisseau. Son sourire s'entendit dans sa voix

Le regard de McCoy alla de Jim à Spock. Ils lui donnaient tellement l'impression de parler comme s'ils pensaient la même chose au même moment.

\- Mon intention actuelle est de faire revenir à bord le lieutenant Scott et le reste de l'équipage. Répondit l'ordinateur avec une sorte de véhémence lorsqu'il prononça le nom de Scott.

A croire que cet ordi est amoureux de monsieur Scott songea Ève.

\- Votre prise de conscience est donc un événement positif, et encore plus à l'heure actuelle. Décréta Jim. Vous allez nous être d'une grande aide.

\- Je vous remercie Capitaine. Répondit l'ordinateur.

\- Comment devons-vous vous nommer ? Intervint McCoy. Ordi n'est pas un nom pour un être doué de sa propre pensée.

\- Un nom Vulcain, cela vous conviendrait ? Proposa Ève.

\- Vous lui en avez trouvé un. Déduisit Spock.

\- Cet ordi est l' _esprit de ce vaisseau_  :  _ _Hali-tam'a.__

\- Hali-tam'a. Répéta l'ordi. Je suis Hali-tam'a. Ce nom est logique et me convient. Enterprise Hali-tam'a.

\- Hali-tam'a. Reprit Spock. Pouvez-vous nous donner la raison pour laquelle aucun de nos déflecteurs n'avait détecté cette planète auparavant?

\- La planète de classe M était entourée par un champ de force énergétique qui a rendu mes détecteurs inopérants. Ce champ de force est à présent abaissé.

\- Comme les boucliers invisibilité Klingon. Spécula Spock.

\- Affirmatif, Commandant Spock

\- Nous est-il possible de nous approcher au plus près de cette planète de classe M sans nous faire repérer ? Questionna Kirk. Notre équipage ne peut avoir été téléporté que sur celle-ci. La planète émet-elle encore des ondes?

\- La planète n'émet plus aucune onde de camouflage. Répondit Hali-tam'a. Ni d'ondes de téléportation.

\- Oui, c'est logique. Ils doivent être persuadés de nous avoir tous téléportés. Commenta Jim.

\- En nous cachant derrière un des gros astéroïdes qui gravitent autour d'elle, il devrait être possible de nous rapprocher de cette planète. Suggéra Spock. Pouvez-vous le faire?

\- Calculs en cours, Commandant

Il fut étrange de constater que le vaisseau se déplaçait "tout seul" sans le recours de Sulu et Chekov aux manœuvres. Il zigzagua entre les astéroïde et les grosses roches, rapidement et avec une précision millimétrée.

Spock prit place au poste d'Uhura et lança une écoute des ondes sonores émises par la planète.

\- Hali-tam'a, déduisez la position de nos hommes. Ordonna Jim avec une certaine impatience

\- Je lance la triangulation des informations, Capitaine Kirk. Répondit-ille.

Il ne restait plus rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Lentement, prudemment, Ève avait abaissé sa lumière

\- Dites, Hali-tam'a. Demanda-t-elle. Vous sera-t-il possible de le savoir si d'autres ondes de téléportations survenaient?

\- Oui, Miss Ève, je peux les détecter avant qu'elles ne pénètrent ma coque. Je vous en avertirai immédiatement.

Ève estompa totalement sa lumière et se laissa tomber sur son siège avec un soupir.

\- Cela vous demande toujours énormément d'énergie que d'avoir recours à ce pouvoir. Remarqua McCoy, toujours aussi compatissant

\- Cela dépens de la raison pour laquelle j'émets cette lumière. Avoua-t-elle. J'en suis encore au balbutiement. Mais j'ai l'impression que de fois en fois, je le maîtrise de mieux en mieux.

\- Tout à fait. Approuva Spock. A chaque émission de lumière, vous gagnez en maîtrise, et vous accédez à un accroissement de l'intensité de vos émissions. Dans un même temps, vous récupérez plus rapidement de votre fatigue provoquée par ces productions électro-magnétiques.

Ève ouvrit de grand yeux. Elle réfléchit et se rendit compte que Spock avait raison. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi. Cette énergie semblait non seulement inépuisable, mais semblait se renouveler en augmentant.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est un peu comme un muscle.

\- Votre analogie est pertinente. Répondit Spock, Vous...

\- Équipage localisé, Capitaine Kirk. Dans la capitale, une ville nommée Sighisoara*. Cette planète se nomme Kokivô-Ya

L'écran de la passerelle afficha l'image de la ville, qui semblait étonnement primitive pour un peuple capable de procéder à la téléportation de tout un équipage de vaisseau.

\- Ça ressemble à une ville terrienne. Remarqua Ève. D'un passé proche de mon époque, genre début du vingtième siècle, je veux dire genre date stellaire 3000.00

Hali tam'a fit zoomer l'image sur une immense bâtisse.

\- Ils sont retenus dans ce bâtiment. Affirma Hali-tam'a

\- Et cela, cela suinte suffisamment la mégalomanie pour être le château du maître des lieux. Compléta Jim.

\- Avez-vous découvert la raison de ces enlèvements ? Demanda Spock.

\- Négatif. Cependant je capte des ondes qui se différencient de toutes les autres émissions de l'ensemble de la planète.

\- Passez-les en audio. Ordonna Kirk

Ce fut un charabia de mots sans lien les uns avec les autres.

\- Et ça, ça ressemble aux messages codés des alliés de la seconde guerre mondiale terrienne ! S'exclama Ève. Seraient-ce des dissidents du pouvoir en place?

\- Hali tam'a. Est-ce une traduction, ou bien est-ce du Standard d'origine? Demanda Spock

\- Du Standard, Commandant

\- Encore un vaisseau terrien pris au piège d'un phénomène de fontaine lumineuse? Intervint McCoy

\- C'est en effet probable. Acquiesça Spock qui ne se donna pas la peine de corriger le terme en "Fontaine blanche". Hali-tam'a, vous est-il possible de décoder ce message ?

\- Négatif, Commandant. Trop de variables aléatoires.

\- Alors nous allons nous téléporter à la source de ces émissions. Décida Jim

\- Vous allez encore vous jeter dans la gueule du loup ! S'emporta McCoy. Si vous vous faites prendre, il n'y aura personne pour ramener vos fesses ici !

\- Certes, vous avez raison. Concéda Spock. Mais de quelles autres option disposons-nous à votre avis, Docteur ?

\- On ne va pas rester ici sans rien faire ! S'agaça Jim. Il faut retrouver  _mon_  équipage et le ramener à bord !

\- Et si nous somme faits prisonniers? Insista McCoy. Ou bien qu'on nous vole ou qu'on nous casse nos transmetteurs, comment ferons-nous pour remonter à bord?

\- Il nous faudrait des traqueurs sous-cutané, mais dans le cerveau. Dit Jim comme s'il pensait à voix haute. Du genre qui nous permettre d'envoyer un signal secret à Hali tam'a.

\- Votre suggestion est pertinente Capitaine. Docteur McCoy, vous est-il possible de nous implanter des traqueurs reliés à Hali-tam'a, qui, en fonction des influx micro-électriques de nos ondes cérébrales nous permettraient de lui demander de nous téléporter à bord ?

\- Oui, je vois, comme celui que j'avais en arrivant ici? Se souvint Ève.

\- Exactement.

\- L'idée est excellente ! Approuva Jim. Alors, Bones ?

\- ... oui, ce n'est pas impossible. Répondit McCoy d'une voix à la fois méfiante et hésitante. Mais...

\- Bien. Au travail. Décréta Jim. Hali-tam'a, avez-vous gardé en mémoire les scans du traqueur qui était dans le cerveau de Ève ?

\- Affirmatif, Capitaine

-... mais... Insista McCoy

\- Sera-il possible d'en recréer en trois exemplaires ? Demanda Spock

\- Affirmatif, Commandant. Ils ne seront pas identiques à l'exemplaire original, mais avec une légère modification, ils vous permettrons d'établir avec moi une communication binaire.

\- Comment ça,  _ _trois__? S'indigna McCoy qui avait deviné, en espérant se tromper, que le troisième ne lui était pas destiné.

\- Vous resterez ici, Doc. Décréta Kirk

\- Comment? Il n'en est pas question ! Je ...

\- Qui nous soignera si nous sommes blessés ? Demanda Ève le coupant net dans son indignation. Vous dites souvent que le Capitaine trouve toujours le moyen de revenir blessé d'une mission!

\- C'est dangereux! Vous ne devriez pas y aller !

\- Ma lumière peut être autant une arme qu'un bouclier. Dit Ève gravement.

Avec Spock et Jim, elle n'avait peur de rien ni de personne.  
McCoy soupira. Ils avaient gagnés. Ils montèrent dans le turbolift qui les amena à l'infirmerie

\- Dites, c'est quoi une communication binaire ? S'enquit Ève

\- Une forme de communication à l'aide d'impulsions opposées comme zéro ou un. Expliqua Spock en tachant d'être le plus factuel possible

\- Ah, oui, comme le morse ! Comprit Ève

\- Exactement. Il nous faudra apprendre à émettre mentalement une impulsion qui sera identifiable par Hali-tam'a.

\- Bah, vous découvrirez comment faire ça en moins de 1 minute. Répondit Jim avec une confiance absolue

Ève et Jim ressentirent le temps d'une fraction de seconde le plaisir ressenti par Spock, qui le refoula rapidement.

**...**

Il ne fallut qu'une heure à Hali-tam'a pour élaborer un schéma de construction, et encore une heure à Spock et McCoy pour construire les traqueurs sous un microscope à hyper-haute résolution. Après une anesthésie locale que Spock fut contraint d'accepter lui aussi, le médecin les leur implanta sous l'os du crâne, juste sous la dernière membrane méningée, afin qu'ils soient au plus près possible de l'aire de Broca*.

\- Cette aire du cerveau intervint dans la production du langage. Expliqua Spock pour Ève.

Sans que cela n'étonne personne, le Vulcain fut le premier à comprendre comment faire.  
Il parvint à produire des impulsions micro-électriques neuronales qui activèrent le traqueur, lequel émit un signal. Hali-tam'a l'identifia immédiatement et classifia comme un appel de détresse. Spock prit la main de Ève et Jim et, via leur  _Kash-naf_ , il leur montra mentalement comment faire. Ève et Jim essayèrent à leur tour. Après plusieurs essais, finirent réussir à leur tour à émettre le signal.

\- Nous sommes prêts. Dit Jim avec sa détermination sans faille.

Et McCoy eut le sentiment d'entendre une sentence de mort.

****ooo** **

****à suivre**** ** **...**** ** **  
**** Le trio se matérialisa en plein milieu d'une forêt..

 

Un petit mot pour me dire si vous avez apprécié ce chapite  
ou s'il y a au moins une personne qui lit cette fiction... 

 

* * *

 

 ***Le coin clin d'œil géographique**  :  
Selon les légendes, Sighisaora serait la ville de naissance d'un certain Vlad Basarabd, ou Vlad III Prince de Valachie, surnommé aussi Vlad  _Țepeș_  (« l'Empaleur » en roumain) qui a inspiré un certain personnage qui peuple de nombreux livres et films...  
Si vous le reconnaissez, considérez cette note comme une sorte spoiler :3  


 

  *****Le coin neuroscience :** **

**Il existe différentes aires pour le langage dans notre cerveau.**  
Les deux principales sont  
\- l'aire de WERNICKE, qui intervient dans la compréhension orale et écrite du langage;  
\- l'aire de BROCA, qui elle intervient dans l'expression orale et écrite du langage.  
(plus tout ce qu'on n'a pas encore découvert, le cerveau est un univers qui recèle encore beaucoup de secrets)  
[l'internaute science/biologie cerveau ](http://www.linternaute.com/science/biologie/dossiers/06/0602-cerveau/3.shtml)  


**les méninges**  
Les méninges sont les membranes qui enveloppent le système nerveux central : encéphale et moelle épinière, la portion intracrânienne des nerfs crâniens et les racines des nerfs spinaux. De la surface vers la profondeur, on distingue la dure-mère, l'arachnoïde et la pie-mère...  
[wikipedia wiki/Méninges](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/M%C3%A9ninges)  


ooo


	28. Sa-eik-te'krusu Vlokir T'Dzaya'an. [L'Empereur Vlokir T'Dzaya'an]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie VII Kokivô-ya

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - _S_ _a-eik-te'krusu Vlokir T'Dzaya'an._  
[L'Empereur Vlokir T'Dzaya'an]**

****

**oOo**

Précédemment...  
\- Nous sommes prêts. Dit Jim avec sa détermination sans faille.  
Et McCoy eut le sentiment d'entendre une sentence de mort.

**ooo**

Le trio se matérialisa en plein milieu d'une forêt. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux avec un vif étonnement. Il n'y avait personne. Aucune trace d'émetteur. Aucune marque de vie Humanoïde. Rien. Rien que des arbres à perte de vue...

\- Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? S'indigna Jim aussitôt sur la défensive, saisissant son phaser à sa ceinture.  _Vesht dungi ki pusvik-tor_ _Hali-tam'a_ _t'etek ha?_  [Hali tam'a nous aurait-ille trahi ?]

\- Notre équipage nous a été enlevé par un rayon téléporteur à longue portée. Raisonna Spock avec sa tranquillité habituelle. Il est possible que les autochtones aient régulièrement subi le même préjudice, que ce soit des matérialisations intempestives comme des dématérialisations.  _Vest-tal au kesik kilkaya korsau t'ish-veh_ [Ils ont vraisemblablement dû trouver une parade pour s'en protéger]

\- Et puis Hali-Tam'a veut retrouver absolument monsieur Scotty. Renchérit Ève. Pourquoi nous aurait-ille trahi ?

-  _Nam-tor nash-dahku yeht._ [Vous avez tous les deux raison]. Concéda Jim en rangeant son arme. Je suis un peu trop sur les nerfs. Je vais me reprendre.

Spock ne répondit rien. Il savait, via leur lien, que Jim, en plus de s'inquiéter pour la vie et la sécurité de son équipage, n'était pas rassuré pour Ève. Jim regrettait d'avoir accepté qu'elle les accompagne. Il avait hâte de les retrouver pour les mettre à l'abri. Il craignait d'arriver trop tard et qu'il ne leur soit arrivé du mal.  
Spock comprenait cette appréhension, logique de la part d'un Capitaine qui avait toujours eut la protection de ses hommes à cœur et d'un époux attaché sa conjointe. Bien que Vulcain, il avait dû lui-même réprimer ce sentiment parasite lorsque celui-ci avait tenté de s'insinuer dans sa conscience.

Ève n'avait pas les pouvoirs télépathiques de Spock, dont elle percevait la sérénité rassurante qu'il lui diffusait de façon instinctive via leur  _Kash-naf_. Son lien avec Jim était encore trop récent pour qu'elle puisse distinguer les subtilités de ses émotions. Elle le sentait très stressé, et inquiet pour son équipage, ce qu'elle trouvait normal.

\- Et puis, Lash'a nous avertira s'il y a du danger. Ajouta-t-elle. Comme sur Epsylon-Prime,  _Vukau du t'du ha ?_  [tu te souviens ?]

Que ce soit sa fragile Ève qui tente de le rassurer lui fit l'effet d'une gifle, alors qu'elle avait juste voulu le réconforter. C'était à lui et à Spock de veiller sur elle, de la sécuriser, de la protéger. Malgré le but pacifique de leur mission à travers l'espace, et quels que soient les pouvoirs de sa lumière, c'était  _eux_  les soldats entraînés.

-  _Ha, Vokau nesh-veh t'ish-veh._ [Oui. Je m'en souviens]. Répondit Jim qui œuvrait à retrouver son calme.

Il ne montra pas son sentiment de mortification, mais sut, au regard pénétrant de Spock, que celui-ci avait suivi ses pensées. Il mit en oeuvre les techniques des barrières mentales que lui avaient enseignées son  _T'hy'la,_  et ce fut extraordinairement efficace pour l'aider à retrouver son calme, tout en restant vigilant face aux potentiels dangers. Spock eut un infime hochement de tête d'approbation.

Ève avait suivi sans le comprendre leur dialogue muet. Elle posa sur eux un regard empli d'une confiance si absolue et d'une telle admiration que cela effaça la griffure qu'elle avait involontairement infligée à Jim. Quand elle les regardait ainsi, Jim avait la sensation d'être invincible.

\- Bien. Et si nous allions nous jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Proposa Jim de sa voix volontaire de Capitaine qui n'avait peur de rien ni de personne

\- Comme tu le fais toujours... Se contenta de répondre Spock. Allons chercher ces loups.

Jim remarqua un sentier à peine tracé sur le sol. Faute de mieux, ils le suivirent et marchèrent quelques minutes. Ils s'immobilisèrent lorsqu'une meute d'énormes chimères menaçantes leur barra la route. Étonnement, Lash'a n'eut aucune réaction.

\- Quand on parle du loup... Ironisa Jim en posant lentement la main sur son phaseur.

\- Des Accipitridés lupus*... Constata Spock sans se départir de son calme

\- ... des loups avec des têtes d'aigle ! S'exclama Ève plus émerveillée qu'effrayée. Ils sont magnifique !

-  _Ri nam-tor du kwes ha ?_  [Tu n'as pas peur ?] S'étonna Jim. Ils ont pourtant l'air agressif

\- ... je ne sais pas. Mon instinct que dit que... Dit Ève lentement.

Elle se tut pendant une demi-seconde, les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement:  
\- oooh!... Lash'a!... Lash'a  _me dit_  que... que...

Lash'a n'était pas censée être doué de la parole, et pourtant, elle comprenait distinctement ce que son Émeraudine-Chéri voulait lui exprimer.

 _-_  Il, non,  _elle!_ Oh! Elle! Lash'a une  _fille_  ! Elle me dit  _"T'hai'la-mehk fam an'kharh, au fam tehvar-bosh"_ [amie-mère pas avoir peur, eux pas dangereux]

Lash'a bourdonna l'allégresse.  
Il y eut un court silence. Les yeux posés sur Ève et Lash'a, Spock et Jim se désintéressèrent de la meute d'aigles-loups, restée immobile face à eux.

-  _Sem'rik_  [Fascinant]. Elle se sert de ton esprit pour former des mots ! Des mots en Vulcain. S'étonna Spock. Votre fusion mentale sur Epsylon'Prime l'a menée à un niveau supérieur d'évolution par rapport aux Emeraudines de son espèce!

\- Non Spock, ce n'est pas ça! Elle me dit... qu'elle est heureuse que je l'entende enfin! Poursuivait Ève. Qu'elle est heureuse que j'ai...  _tu'ash n'fna-tam'a_  [ouvert le mur de mon esprit]!

\- Lash'a est donc une créature capable de communication mentale. Comprit Spock. J'avais sous-estimé ses capacités psychiques. Il est vrai que notre  _Reh-vla talikal kash-naf_  a nécessité l'élaboration de puissantes barrières mentale. Celles-ci ont dû rendre impossible tout contact mental entre vous deux, car nos  _naph-fo-dan shidik_  sont plus puissantes que la normale

\- Oui. Mais là, j'ai... comment dire... sentit. Qu'elle voulait me parler... alors je l'ai écouté.

A nouveau, Lash'a eut un bourdonnement joyeux.

\- C'est certainement ainsi que communiquent les insectes-plante, les Émeraudines et Orkikalap entre eux. Déduisit Jim

\- Cela serrait logique en effet. Approuva Spock. Ce qui implique de la part de ces insectes-plante une forme d'intelligence supérieure.

\- Orkikap est très intelligente! Décréta Ève en décidant d'utiliser le féminin pour ille aussi.

\- Ce qui est étrange, c'est pourquoi le Vulcain? S'étonna Jim

\- C'est la première langue que j'ai apprise en arrivant en ce monde... Pour moi, le Vulcain est la langue de l'amour... c'est un peu notre langue secrète à nous trois. Avoua Ève en rougissant

\- ... je comprends cela. Approuva Jim, un peu embarrassé  
Il ressentait exactement la même chose, mais il était un peu mal à l'aise avec les déclarations d'amour.

Spock haussa un sourcil.

\- Le Vulcain est traditionnellement considéré comme la langue de la logique. Cependant, une langue est avant tout le reflet des pensées et des affects exprimés. Concéda Spock. Envisagé sous cet aspect, celle-ci est en effet devenue notre langage privé.

\- Notre langue secrète! Ajouta Ève en souriant doucement  
Elle adorait cette notion de langue-à-eux.

\- Et personne à bord ne la comprend, ni se promène en permanence avec un traducteur automatique. Renchérit Jim

\- Sauf Nyotta, mais elle, elle est une super-polyglotte! Renchérit Ève toujours prompte à éprouver de l'admiration.

Lash'a vint voleter joyeusement autour de lui. Sans même y penser, Spock lui tendit sa paume, au creux de laquelle elle se posa. Elle leva sur le Vulcain ses grands yeux noir et remua délicatement ses antennes duveteuses. Spock lui entrouvrit son esprit, il sentit... une sorte de fil infime et doux, mais nettement perceptible.

 _\- Ko-kunli, Spock zhu-tor nash-veh!_  [contente! Spock entendre moi!]

\- Fascinant! Répéta-t-il. Cela va bien au-delà d'un simple contact mental...

Spock se tut et se concentra  
\- Je perçois... un lien secondaire entre elle et nous, lequel est rattaché à notre  _Reh-vla talikal kash-naf_  par l'intermédiaire de l'esprit de Ève! Ce doit être une conséquence de ta connexion mentale avec elle sur Epsylon'Prime. Il a fallu du temps pour que ce  _Kash-naf_  formé entre vous deux mûrisse et se renforce. C'est probablement ce  _kash-naf_  qui lui a permis d'entrer en contact avec toi malgré tes  _naph-fo-dan shidik_

-  _Olozhika!_ [Logique!] S'exclama Ève avec un sourire malicieux. Puisque nous sommes reliés tous les trois ! Et je suis sûre que ce lien va grandir de jour en jour!

Jim s'approcha, glissa sa paume sous la main de Spock. Lash'a tourna son regard vers lui. Il n'avait pas les pouvoirs psychiques du Vulcain, aussi Spock l'aida-t-il à percevoir lui aussi cette étrange connexion.

- _...Jim... Ko-kunli!_

-... oui... c'est infime...  _Hi olau nash-veh ni t'ish-veh!_  [mais je le sens aussi !] S'étonna Jim. C'est très troublant.

\- Dorénavant, Lash'a pourra retrouver chacun d'entre nous, où qu'il soit. Inféra Spock. Sans qu'il n'y ait nécessité que Ève lui transmette de sa lumière,

La découverte de ce nouveau lien entre eux était à la fois profondément étrange et extraordinairement rassurant. Et encore plus dans la situation incertaine dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Lash'a émit un vrombissement fierté et de contentement.  
Ève aurait éprouvé un grand bonheur si elle n'avait pas été aussi inquiète pour ses amies Nyotta et Christine, et pour les membres de l'équipage. Mais elle ne voulait pas encombrer les esprits de ses Hommes-à-elle avec ses angoisses, alors, elle faisait de son mieux pour les leurs cacher... mais Spock et Jim la connaissaient suffisamment pour deviner son ressenti.

Les animaux de la meute n'avaient pas bougé, ils avaient l'air parfaitement pacifiques à présent. Comme s'ils avaient perçu les sentiments d'affectueux contentement des Humanoïdes et de leur Insectoïde.  
Alors que Ève éprouvait l'envie d'approcher ces magnifiques aigles-loups, Lash'a reprit son envol et se dirigea vers eux. Il y eut une sorte de dialogue muet, ponctué par les vrombissements joyeux de l'Émeraudine. Le plus gros d'entre eux s'écarta de la meute pour s'avancer tranquillement vers Ève. Elle s'accroupit et lui tendit la main. Il la sentit et émit un léger et doux gémissement. Lentement, Ève leva la main et lui caressa la tête. Il ronronna.

\- Oh! S'extasia-t-elle. C'est doux comme du duvet. Dis-moi, Chef de la meute, pouvons-nous passer ?

Lash'a bourdonna et l'aigle-loup émit un petit feulement. La meute s'écarta pour leur céder le passage. Lash'a reprit sa place sur l'épaule de Ève

\- Fascinant. Dit Spock. Réellement fascinant. Lash'a nous a ouvert l'accès à une nouvelle forme de communication non verbale, et pourtant tout aussi efficace

ooo

Après 24.04 minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à ce qui semblait être une ferme. Il y avait là un petit comité d'Humanoïdes mâles et femelles qui semblait les attendre. D'un frôlement de main dans son dos, Spock fit comprendre à Ève qu'elle devait prendre la parole en premier. Elle comprit sa démarche. D'eux trois, elle était celle qui avait l'aspect le plus pacifique. Elle leva la main dans un  _Ta'al_

\- Longue vie et prospérité. Dit-elle de sa voix la plus douce. Nous venons en paix.

Les autochtones restèrent figés un moment, les bras croisés. Ils posèrent sur eux un regard froid et méfiant. Ils étaient de taille et d'apparence humanoïde, certains étaient puissamment musclés, d'autres plus fluets. Selon les individus, ils avaient une peau qui allait du rouge-rosé au rouge carmin le plus foncé, presque noir, d'épais cheveux sombres, de très grands yeux en amande, légèrement bridés, dont l'iris était tel qu'il n'y avait quasiment pas de blanc et une dentition puissante.

Spock, Jim et Ève respectèrent leur silence. Malgré leurs différences, ils pouvait deviner leurs pensées sans difficulté aux expressions de leurs visages et leurs yeux. Il les entendaient presque dire :  _"Ces deux mâles sont visiblement des soldats, leurs vêtements ressemblent à des uniformes. Pourquoi laissent-ils leurs armes à leur ceinture ? Pourquoi est-ce la femelle qui a parlé en premier ? Est-elle leur chef alors qu'elle a l'air si fragile?"_

L'un d'eux s'avança vers eux, il parla en Standard :  
\- Bonjour à vous, étrangers. Qui êtes vous ?

\- Je suis James T. Kirk, Capitaine du vaisseau l'Enterprise. Voici mon officier en second le Commandant Spock S'chn T'gai, et notre compagne Miss Ève Dupuis.

Il préféra ne pas s'étendre sur leurs liens, ne sachant pas les coutumes matrimoniales de ce peuple

\- Qu'est ce qu' _un Capitaine_  viens faire ici ?

Kirk préféra jouer carte sur table :  
\- Nous sommes ici afin de récupérer notre équipage, qui a été enlevé et téléporté sur votre planète sans notre autorisation

\- Pouvons-nous vous demander votre nom ? Intervint Spock tranquillement

Il y eut un silence.

\- Hem, oui... je suis Mircus Vallad et voici mon second Radu Frumos

Il leva les yeux vers son acolyte qui arrivait de la forêt.

\- Il n'ont commis aucun acte agressif en arrivant ici. Déclara Frumos avec étonnement. Ils parlent avec un insecte volant vert et la meute ne les a pas attaqué, la fille a même caressé Thorondor !

Paradoxalement, la stupéfaction des Humanoïdes fit tomber leur tension

\- Thorondor n'accorde pas sa confiance facilement. Déclara Vallad. Vous ne devez pas être des personnes ordinaires !

\- Vous avez détecté notre arrivée. Déduisit Spock sans prêter attention aux propos de Vallad, alors que Ève rougissait. C'est pour cette raison que nous nous sommes matérialisés dans le territoire de la meute de Thorondor

\- Nos animaux-gardiens nous ont averti. Répliqua évasivement Vallad. Comment avez-vous fait pour nous trouver ?

\- Notre ordinateur est remonté à la source de vos messages radio cryptés. Expliqua Kirk

\- ... votre quoi ?

\- Je ne comprends pas. Dit Spock. Le fait que nous nous soyons matérialisés dans cette forêt ne semble pas vous étonner. Et cependant, vous ignorez ce qu'est un ordinateur, alors que celui-ci est indispensable pour paramétrer une téléportation. Ce n'est pas logique.

\- C'est l'Empereur qui a ce pouvoir. Gronda Vallad en crachant à terre avec un grand mépris

\- Il est inconcevable qu'un Humanoïde puisse avoir un tel pouvoir. Répliqua Spock fermement. Votre Empereur utilise certainement un téléporteur contrôlé via un ordinateur.

\- Ce n'est pas  _mon_ Empereur. Protesta Vallad avec une indignation mêlée de dégoût

\- Pour quelle raison a-t-il enlevé mon équipage ? Insista Kirk.

\- Pour se nourrir.

Kirk et Ève réprimèrent à grand peine une grimace de répulsion.

\- Votre peuple est anthropophage ? Demanda Spock avec un calme qui étonna les Humanoïdes

\- Jamais de la vie ! S'indigna Vallad avec véhémence. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres!

\- Nous ne voulions pas vous insulter! Intervint aussitôt Ève

\- Avant l'arrivée de ce monstre, nous vivions de chasse et de pêche, et d'un peu d'agriculture. Expliqua Vallad d'un trait rapide. Nous n'étions sans doute pas très évolués, mais nous vivions en paix. Il est arrivé de nulle part, c'était un vieil homme, qui avait l'air fragile et sans défense. Il disait qu'il venait des étoiles. Nos ancêtres l'ont accueilli à bras ouverts. Pour les remercier, il leur a offert ses connaissances mais, en échange, il s'est déclaré notre Empereur. Il nous a donné accès à de très rapides progrès... mais...

Vallad prit une grande respiration  
\- ..des gens ont commencé à disparaître, jour après jour, et il s'est mit à rajeunir à vue d'œil...

\- ... comme un vampire! S'exclama Ève. Je croyais que cela n'existait que dans les légendes!

\- Il se nourrit de l'énergie vitale de ses victimes. Je l'ai vu faire, c'est immonde. Chaque année, notre peuple doit lui donner un jeune sur mille parvenu à l'age adulte, qu'il fait téléporter dans son palais. Mais comme cela ne lui suffit pas, il fait apparaître parfois des gens étranges venus de nulle part, des gens comme vous.

\- Ces gens ne viennent pas de nulle part. Expliqua Spock. Ils sont téléportés à partir de vaisseaux spatiaux passant à proximité de votre planète

\- Des vaisseaux... spatiaux ? Vous voulez dire... Vous venez des étoiles... comme lui...?

Bon... une fois de plus... tant pis pour le respect de la prime directive...

\- Avez-vous essayé de combattre ce tyran ? Demanda Kirk avec son pragmatisme habituel.

\- Il est invincible. Ses blessures cicatrisent en une fraction de seconde, ses membres repoussent quand ils sont sectionnés, il ne se consume pas dans le feu, même une balle de fusil en pleine tête ou une flèche en plein cœur ne lui fait rien !

\- Vous avez tout essayé. Conclut Spock

\- Oui, et avons payé chaque échec au prix fort. Soupira Vallad avec hargne. Mais si vous avez une idée  _géniale_  pour débarrasser mon peuple de ce monstre, nous sommes preneurs

Il y eut un long silence.

\- Comment venir à bout d'un être se nourrissant d'énergie et donnant toutes les apparences de l'invincibilité? Résuma Spock calmement

... encore un test de Kobayashi-Maru... songea Kirk sans pour autant se décourager. Il devait sauver ses hommes, il n'avait pas le droit à l'échec. Il devait bien y avoir une solution...

\- Avez-vous essayé un empoisonnement ? Demanda-t-il

\- Nous y avons aussi pensé, Répliqua Vallad amèrement. Les fléchettes empoisonnés n'ont eu aucun effet sur lui. Et aucune nourriture ne franchit ses lèvres. Il ne se nourrit de rien d'autre que de l'énergie de ses victimes.

Ève se mit à émettre un léger aura. Les Humanoïdes reculèrent, effrayés et levèrent leur armes sur elle.

\- N'ayez crainte, Ève est inoffensive. Dit aussitôt Spock. Elle consomme exclusivement de la nourriture solide ou liquide, comme vous et nous.

\- ... et si on empoisonnait l'énergie qu'il consomme? Dit-elle comme si elle réfléchissait à voix haute. Comme dans cet épisode de Spiderman face à Morlun*, qui était un vampire de ce type...

\- Spider-quoi ? Demanda Kirk, pris au dépourvu

\- Dans une bande dessinée de mon enfance, le héro doit faire face à un vampire qui tue des gens en se nourrissant de leur énergie vitale. Ce héro, Spiderman, le détruit en s'injectant un sérum radioactif... Pensez-vous que cela peut fonctionner, Spock ?

Le Vulcain se raidit imperceptiblement à cette dangereuse idée , mais il fit un effort pour conserver sa rationalité et en évaluer les potentialités de réussite.

\- ... oui, c'est envisageable...

\- Mais il le saura ! Avertit Vallad. Il sait lire dans les pensées.

\- Nous avons de puissantes barrières mentales autour de nos esprits. Répliqua Spock. Il ne saura pas les briser

\- Et si on ne m'injecte qu'une petite quantité, il ne le détectera pas. Il me suffira d'augmenter la puissance de ma lumière pour que cela ait de l'effet. Et si ça marche, on pourra l'affaiblir et le rendre inoffensif. Il ne fera plus de mal à...

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Protesta Jim qui en oublia le vouvoiement qu'ils avaient conservé en public. C'est trop dangereux!

\- Nous n'avons guère d'autres alternatives, Capitaine. Dit Spock d'une voix ferme, comme pour le rappeler à son devoir mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

Le  _kash-naf_  entre Jim et Spock vibrait douloureusement. Mais Jim, emporté par ses propres inquiétudes, ne sut pas en interpréter le sens

\- Et une petite quantité ne me tuera pas. À mon époque les médecins injectaient un liquide légèrement radioactif à leurs patients avant de faire une radiographie, ça permettait de détecter des tumeurs...

\- Nous ne sommes plus à cette époque barbare ! Insista Kirk. Ce ne sera peut-être pas nocif à court terme, mais à long terme ?

\- Il sera possible de lui faire suivre un processus de décontamination. Ajouta Spock un peu froidement

\- Spock, vous ne pouvez pas acceptez cela ! Gronda Kirk indigné. Comment pouvez-vous...

Jim empoigna le bras de Spock. La tension qu'il ressentait était telle qu'elle provoqua entre eux une fusion mentale, accélérée par leur  _Kash-naf_  . En une fraction de secondes, Jim vit à quel point l'idée de Ève déplaisait à Spock, à quel point cela déclenchait une angoisse que le Vulcain avait du mal à contrôler. Mais c'était la seule solution dont ils disposaient, la seule pour espérer de sauver les quatre cents membres de l'équipage... et l'idée venait de Ève. Spock lui fit prendre conscience de la confiance absolue que celle-ci avait envers eux. Quoi qu'elle déciderai de faire, ils étaient là pour la protéger. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard intense.

Kirk émit un profond soupir et se reprit :  
\- Nous allons retourner au vaisseau. Dit-il avec amertume. Quand nous reviendrons ici, vous nous livrerez à votre monstre. Il sera ravi par la lumière de Ève... ravi à en mourir.

ooo

\- Bon sang, mais vous êtes devenu TOTALEMENT CINGLÉS tous les trois ? Hurla McCoy en apprenant leur plan

\- Il est improductif de crier, Docteur. Trancha Spock, glacial. Quelles autres options avez-vous à nous proposer pour mettre fin aux exaction de ce tyran?

-... et libérer  _mon_  équipage? Ajouta Jim en mode Capitaine.

Le docteur ouvrit puis referma la bouche. Leur explication avait pourtant été claire. Il n'y avait aucune autre solution envisageable, aucune autre alternative possible. Ces pauvres gens avaient déjà tout essayé. McCoy remarqua enfin les visage figés en un masque dur de ses amis, il se rendit compte de leur tension, que même le Vulcain ne parvenait pas à masquer totalement. Seule Ève paraissait totalement sereine : elle avait pris sa décision.

\- Je veux que l'équipage puisse revenir à bord! Proclama-elle avec volonté. Je veux aider à délivrer nos amis de ce monstre !

Ses  _T'hylara_  se tendirent davantage.

\- Ce sera difficile, je le sais. Mais je ne suis pas seule. Vous serez avec moi! Ajouta-t-elle en les prenant l'un et l'autre par la main.

Elle se tourna vers McCoy :  
\- Je suis sûre que pouvez calculer une dose de radioactivité qui sera le moins nocif possible pour moi.

\- Oui. Répondit-il en serrant les dents

\- Il pourrait être pertinent d'obtenir cet isotope radioactif via le cristal de Dilithium que Ève a régénéré. Dit soudain Spock. Il est probable que celui-ci sera moins nocif pour elle et qu'il entrera de façon plus efficace en résonance avec sa lumière.

McCoy soupira et capitula. Spock et lui entreprirent de calculer l'exacte dose, afin qu'elle soit à la fois la plus puissante et le moins préjudiciable possible à la santé de la jeune femme. Jim arpentait le laboratoire médical de long en large, comme un lion en cage, sans se rendre compte que sa nervosité les déconcentrait. Ève finit par l'attraper et le serrer dans ses bras. Elle était si douce contre lui. Il se devait d'être fort, aussi fort que Spock. Jim prit de longues respirations et finit par retrouver son calme. Son anxiété fut remplacée par une volonté de fer. Son regard croisa celui de Spock. Il y vit la même détermination farouche.

\- Si je reste ici à tourner en rond, je vais devenir fou ! Dit Soudain Jim. Donnez-moi ce liquide physiologique. Je descends en salle des machines pour le rendre radioactif.

\- Je viens avec toi. Dit Ève

Ils prirent le turbofleet en silence, mais main dans la main. Dans la salle des machines, ils revêtirent une combinaison de protection. Guidés par les instruction de Hali-tam'a, ils sortirent le cristal irradié de son conteneur de recyclage. Hali t'ama minuta très précisément le temps d'exposition nécessaire du liquide physiologique. Ils remirent le flacon dans sa boite anti-radiation et sortirent de la salle de confinement. Sur une impulsion, Jim saisit Ève dans ses bras et lui vola un long baiser possessif. Elle se blottit contre lui et eut un moment de faiblesse.

-  _Nam-tor nash-veh ni kwes_  [J'ai si peur]. Avoua-t-elle.

-  _Nam-tor etek la', Spoch heh nash-veh_ [Nous sommes là Spock et moi]. Nous ne laisserons personne te faire du mal, jamais.

\- Et si cela ne marche pas ?

\- Je ne crois pas dans les scénarios sans issue.  _Dungi-is-lof ish-veh !_ [Cela marchera !] Proclama Jim. Ta lumière est puissante.  _Nam-tor nash-veh sahrafel t'du._  [J'ai confiance en toi !]

Ils retournèrent à l'infirmerie. Spock formula le bon dosage et McCoy en mit dans un hydrospray. Ève tendit les bras à Jim et Spock, pour qu'ils la serrent contre eux pendant l'injection. Spock ne protesta pas, McCoy était un ami, il pouvait se permettre d'avoir ce geste "impudique" de démonstration d'attachement. D'ailleurs le docteur ne fit aucun commentaire acerbe, bien au contraire.  
L'injection fut particulièrement douloureuse et lui brûla les veines. Elle trembla mais ne cria pas. Ils la serrèrent davantage contre eux le temps que ses tremblement cessent...

\- Je vous préviens. Gronda McCoy dans la salle de téléportation. Si vous mourez, je vous tue !

\- Nous prendrons donc bien garde à rester en vie. Répondit Spock impassiblement.

\- Allez, bon sang, foutez-moi le camp ! Hali-tam'a, Énergie !

ooo

A nouveau, ils se téléportèrent au quartier général de la résistance.

\- Vous ne nous avez pas menti. S'étonna Vallad. Vous ne vous êtes pas enfuis

\- Jamais sans mon équipage. Répliqua durement Kirk.

\- Comment procédons-nous? Demanda Spock aussi impassiblement que s'il allait accomplir de simples taches administratives

\- Nous avons un agent double parmi les raclures qui livrent les esclaves à Vlokir T'Dzaya'an. Répondit Vallad, décontenancé par cette neutralité qui ne surprenait même pas les deux compagnons de ce hors-monde étrange. Nous le ferons accompagner d'un petit escadron armé, afin que votre captivité soit crédible.

\- Vlokir T'Dzaya'an. Répéta froidement Spock. Cela ressemble à un nom Vulcain.

\- Il a comme vous des oreilles pointues, mais ses yeux sont bleus et ses cheveux blonds.

\- Certainement un Vulcain dévoyé. Supposa Spock. Ou un Romulien élevé par des Vulcains. Ce qui expliquerait qu'il soit capable de lire dans les pensées...

\- Donc, c'est votre agent double qui va nous livrer à votre monstre. Reprit Kirk

\- Oui, mais il va vous falloir changer de tenue. Suivez-moi.

Dans une petite salle, ils ôtèrent leurs uniformes pour revêtir de très courtes tuniques blanches, sans manches, au col échancré, qui descendaient à peine à mi-cuisse, ainsi que des scandales.

\- Cela ressemble à des robes d'esclave. Constata Ève en frémissant.

\- G _uvik'kafehlar_  [des esclaves sexuels]. Renchérit Spock

\- Ça commence bien... Ronchonna Jim

Jim contempla ses  _T'hylara_  si chers à son cœur et refoula son anxiété à l'idée des risques que ses Bien-aimés allaient devoir affronter. Leurs pendentifs en dilithium scintillaient à leur cou.  
Spock perçut les sentiments de Jim mais n'en fit aucune remarque. Jim était un homme de passions et de devoir. Il savait se contenir et réfléchir avant d'agir.  
Ève leur tendit les bras. Jim la serra aussitôt contre lui, protecteur. Spock les rejoignit. Ève ferma les yeux. Sa lumière les enveloppa. Elle laissa son amour et sa confiance absolue en eux s'exprimer à travers leurs  _Reh-vla talikal kash-naf,_ sans prononcer ni penser une parole. Elle connaissait leur pudeur, elle savait que des mots d'amour les mettraient mal à l'aise.  
Ils s'étreignirent les uns contre les autres, s'accordant une seconde de répit avant de plonger tête baissée dans le danger. Puis ils s'écartèrent doucement les uns des autres, plus déterminés que jamais.

-  _Kal'uh n'hal-tor t'ekek !_ [allons-y] Finit par dire Jim.

ooo

La route fut longue jusqu'au palais, et silencieuse.  
Spock percevait l'anxiété de Ève. Il sentait aussi la détermination sans faille de Jim pulser énergiquement à travers leur  _Kash-naf_. Au fur et à mesure du trajet, l'opiniâtreté de Jim se répandit en Ève via leur lien, et chassa ses appréhensions. Rien ne résistait à la volonté indomptable de Jim.

La dernière partie se fit à pied. Ils pénétrèrent dans le château par une porte de service. Il n'y avait quasiment pas de garde. L'Empereur était invincible, il n'avait besoin de nulle protection.

Ils furent introduits dans une grande salle, où, dans un large fauteuil d'or et de pourpre, trônait son Altesse Sérénissime, le tout puissant Empereur Vlokir T'Dzaya'an, à l'heure où il recevait les nombreux hommages et présents de ses sujets soumis.

Debout derrière lui, alignés comme des trophées vivants, juste vêtus d'une courte tunique brodée d'or, avec un large collier d'esclave en or massif et finement ouvragé autour du cou, se tenaient des Humanoïdes hors-monde d'une grande beauté: deux mâles : un Klingon et un Romulien, et une femelle Vulcaine.  
L'agent double leur expliqua à mi-voix que Vlokir ne les avait pas choisis au hasard : tous trois avait été des personnalités importantes, ils avaient été de grands chefs de leurs peuples

Le Klingon avait de magnifiques yeux améthystes qui tranchaient avec sa peau noire et son épaisse chevelure châtain foncé disciplinées par des tresse parsemées de perles. Il portait de larges bracelets d'or aux poignets et aux chevilles. Malgré ses fréquentes rébellions, ou peut-être à cause de l'esprit rebelle et de l'agressivité chronique de ce Klingon, révéla l'agent double, l'Empereur ne cachait pas sa préférence à son égard. Il n'avait jamais été aussi indulgent avec l'un de ses esclaves personnels.  
La Vulcaine était très blanche avec des yeux noirs en amande et de longs cheveux souples d'un noir profond.  
Le Romulien avaient une peau bronzée, des cheveux courts et dorés et des yeux bleus.  
Les deux mâles étaient grands et puissamment musclés, et la femelle longue et fine. Tout trois avaient un regard vide, éteint, comme si rien de de ce qui se passait autour d'eux ne les concernait

\- Quels délicieux présents tu m'apportes là, Mattio ! Dit l'Empereur d'une voix glaciale. D'où viennent ces magnifiques spécimens ?

\- Ils prétendent qu'ils sont venu pour récupérer leur équipage, votre Grandeur

\- Intéressant. Qui sont-ils ?

\- L'Humain se nomme James  _Tikirk_ , et il dit être Capitaine de vaisseau.

\- Haaa, oui. Le fameux grand Capitaine Kirk qui doit, selon les dires de ses hommes, venir me botter les fesses. Je ne vois là qu'un Humain bien ordinaire. Qui sont les autres ?

Ça, ça ne pouvait être que la prose toute en poésie de leur cher Scotty, songea Jim en espérant qu'il soit toujours en vie.

\- Celui avec les oreilles pointues dit être un Vulcain, il s'appelle Spock _Tchtchgaï_.

\- Je sais reconnaître un Vulcain quand j'en vois un. Répliqua glacialement l'Empereur. Et cette femelle Humaine?

\- Ève Dupuis, leur compagne.

\- Une seule femelle pour deux mâles de races différentes ? Voilà qui est très intéressant. Répondit l'Empereur en se levant avec grâce. ... Je comprends mieux le sens de ces colliers identiques...

Il était d'une beauté androgyne à couper le souffle, d'une beauté que Ève aurait qualifié d'elfique. Il en était parfaitement conscient. Ces yeux de chat étaient d'un bleu profond et changeant, les traits de son visage étaient fins et harmonieux, et ses cheveux, longs jusqu'à la taille, d'un blond lumineux. Il descendit de son trône gracieusement et s'approcha des trois captifs. Il remarqua avec un demi sourire satisfait que Ève semblait prendre peur et saisissait la main de chacun de ses époux avec appréhension.

\- ...comme c'est  _romantique_. Ironisa-t-il avec morgue. Elle doit avoir bien des qualités  _intéressantes_ , cette mignonne pour...

Ses yeux furent attirés par la magnifique pierre précieuse, d'un vert irisé, accrochée à l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il vit les antennes bouger et comprit que c'était un être vivant. L'insecte se déplaça de façon à lui tourner ostensiblement le dos.

\- ... intéressante vermine... railla-t-il

Il prit le temps de contempler le Vulcain avec un vif mépris, mais il ne put lire aucune émotion sur ses traits de marbre. Rien que de très normal, pour un Vulcain. Il se tourna vers l'Humain, presque aussi impavide que son compagnon. Vlokir T'Dzaya'an exprima un léger amusement. Il n'avait jamais croisé d'Humain capable d'une telle impassibilité: le Vulcain l'avait bien dressé. Il posa enfin les yeux sur Ève. Nouvel étonnement. Il n'y avait plus aucune crainte dans son attitude, comme si...

\- ...mmm, double fusion mentale avec tes deux amants ? Déduisit Vlokir T'Dzaya'an. Tu es fort, Spock, pour avoir réussi à les lier ainsi à toi tous les deux. Comment as-tu fait?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, ni réaction. L'Empereur eut un sourire mauvais.

\- Je vois. Tu es encore indompté. Mais tu apprendras à me répondre lorsque je te pose une question. Promit-il, d'un ton aussi glacial que menaçant. Je vais te briser, comme j'ai brisé ceux-là et tous les autres. Voyez comme mes jouets sont obéissants : T'Leia, à genoux !

La Vulcaine s'agenouilla sans un mot, avec indifférence.

\- S'ten et Azhular, embrassez-vous !

Azhular le Klingon se figea. Ses yeux lancèrent brièvement de la haine, visiblement tenté de braver son maître. Mais S'ten le Romulien le prit par la nuque, leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils obéirent. Ève eut la sensation que le Klingon ne craignait pas de recevoir une châtiment, mais cédait pour éviter au Romulien d'en subir un

\- Et si je leur demande de s'accoupler à mes à pieds, ils le feront ! Jubila Vlokir T'Dzaya'an. Même eux, ces soit-disant grands guerriers si orgueilleux, je les ai totalement soumis à ma volonté !

Il regarda avec amusement les deux esclaves qui s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, visiblement à contrecœur et avec une répugnance évidente. Il se tourna vers le trio. Ève et Jim avaient eu le temps de gérer leur indignation et leur dégoût grâce aux puissantes barrières mentales que Spock avait immédiatement haussées autour de leurs écœurement. L'Empereur n'eut en face de lui qu'une parfaite indifférence tintée de mépris

\- Je vais vous briser ! Gronda-t-il. Et je connais votre point faible !

Il se précipita sur Ève, posa ses deux mains sur son visage, ses lèvres sur les siennes et commença à aspirer son énergie vitale. Sa lumière jaillit aussitôt sous ses doigts. Il libéra ses lèvres et la regarda avec enchantement:  
\- Oh, quelle merveille ! S'extasia Vlokir T'Dzaya'an. Voilà donc la raison de votre trio. Cette énergie si pure, si douce et si belle!

Derrière eux, les deux jeunes hommes avaient cessé de s'embrasser. Ils croisèrent le regard à la fois absent et farouchement déterminé de la lumineuse jeune femme. Ils comprirent que quelque chose allait se passer...

Ève augmenta brusquement sa lumière. Vlokir T'Dzaya'an la lâcha et tenta aussitôt de s'éloigner d'elle.  
\- ... mais? C'est impossible ? Ça brûle ! Ça me brûle de l'intérieur !

D'une poigne de fer, Spock et Jim l'empêchèrent de s'éloigner. Il l'agrippèrent chacun par un bras, leurs doigts s'enfonçant impitoyablement dans sa chair, leur autre bras enlaçant Ève par la taille et le dos pour la soutenir. La jeune femme l'enserra contre elle avec une force étonnante et il fut incapable de la repousser

L'énergie pulsante s'écoula en lui sans entrave, le pénétrant par tous les pores de sa peau en feu. Paralysé, il essaya de se défendre avec le seul moyen dont il disposait encore: il tenta de pénétrer l'esprit de l'être le plus vulnérable des trois : Ève. Mais il n'y rencontra que ses barrières mentales puissantes et inébranlables, renforcés par les murs du Vulcain juxtaposés autour d'elles.

Alors ce fut Ève qui, par un bien involontaire effet rebond, s'introduisit dans son esprit, et y lut tout de lui.

Tout...

Son enfance, ses espoirs, ses terreurs, ses douleurs, ses désespoirs, ses haines...

Il était le résultat d'une expérience génétique pratiquée par des scientifiques Vulcains dévoyés. Il était l'un des premiers Vulcano-humains, le tout premier bien longtemps avant la naissance de Spock. Il avait été le seul à avoir survécu au protocole de fécondation in-vitro. Mais il était imparfait, affligé d'un syndrome de Marphan *****  et d'une instabilité chromosomique chronique. Oh, combien de fois cette imperfection lui avait-elle été reprochée, alors qu'il était d'une intelligence hors du commun !

Il avait passé les première années de sa vie sous perfusion nutritive, à devoir manger toutes les heures, puisque son organisme ne faisait aucune réserve. Et puis, à l'orée de ses 14 ans, lors d'un débordement émotionnel, il avait trouvé par hasard la solution maudite: absorption d'énergie vitale. Absorption après absorption, vie volée après vie volée, Vlokir avait abandonné tout espoir d'être aimé, puis étouffé toute compassion et enfin perdu tout respect pour la vie.

Mais là, alors que cette énergie le tuait, le consumait de l'intérieur, Ève découvrit avec effarement le petit garçon terrorisé et si seul qu'il avait été, les humiliations, les maltraitances "scientifiques" et les abus sexuels... injustices après injustices, l'esprit de cet enfant avait été souillé, irrémédiablement. La bonté infinie de Ève se réveilla. Son étreinte se fit plus douce, presque consolatrice.

N'y avait-il pas un moyen d'apprendre à Vlokir le respect de la vie, comme ils l'avaient fait avec WAIT? N'avait-elle pas juste proposé de l'affaiblir?

Spock et Jim avait vu les mêmes choses qu'elle. Mais eux n'eurent ni compassion, ni pitié.  
Combien de vies ce monstre avait-il volées ? Combien d'esclaves humilié.e.s, violé.e.s et supplicié.e.s avant leurs mises à mort dans la souffrance?  
Ce Vulcain était devenu un psychopathe irrécupérable. Il était trop tard pour le réformer: le goût du meurtre et de la torture étaient trop profondément ancrés en lui.  
Alors que la volonté de Ève faiblissaient face à l'implacabilité de la leur, ils parvinrent grâce à leur  _Reh-vla'talikal kash-naf_  à puiser directement en elle sa lumière. Elle fut incapable de leur opposer une résistance.  
Vlokir  _devait_  être mis hors d'état de nuire. Il devait cesser ses meurtres. L'unique solution était de mettre fin à ses jours, même s'ils réprouvaient la peine de mort : il n'y avait aucune autre issue possible.

La lumière gagna encore en puissance et en intensité, implacablement.

Quand ils acceptèrent enfin de le lâcher, Vlokir recula en titubant. Il regarda autour de lui. Partout, il ne vit que des yeux emplis de haine et de dégoût.

Vlokir ne comprenait pas.  
N'avait-il pas apporté à ce peuple de primitifs les lumières de la civilisation? Il avait modernisé leur société, leur avait transmis les secrets de l'écriture, la culture. Il avait unifié les tribus en en même peuple. Il avait installé la démocratie... quelle ingratitude!

Vlokir se tourna vers Azhular, son mignon préféré. De tous ses esclaves-amants, ce Klingon était celui qu'il avait conservé en vie le plus longtemps. Il l'avait mené sur tous les chemins de la volupté, ne l'avait-il pas bien traité? N'avait-il pas éveillé S'ten afin qu'il ait un compagnon digne de lui pour ses entraînements physiques? N'avait-il pas, dans sa grande bonté, fermé les yeux sur ses régulières tentatives de rébellion en le châtiant au lieu de le tuer comme il l'avait fait avec les autres esclaves?

D'un pas chancelant, Vlokir se dirigea vers lui  
-  _Azhular, HIboQ,_ _pIn'a' QaH_ (Azhular, aide-moi!, aide ton maître) Gémit-il en Klingon

Mais le beau visage du jeune homme n'était que mépris et rancœur. Ses yeux d'améthyste avaient un regard de meurtre. D'un geste brusque Azhular arracha le collier de son cou et le lança vers lui  
-  _Hegh qaStaHvIS ghe''or_  (va crever en enfer!)

Le bijou atteignit Vlokir au visage et le blessa, il sentit son sang couler de son front. Hagard, il se tourna à nouveau vers le trio de hors monde

Même l'Humaine Ève, dont il avait senti cette si douce et si troublante compassion à son égard, se détournait de lui à présent. Cette jeune femme avait été la toute première personne à montrer de l'empathie à son égard, et à vouloir le consoler. La compassion que lui avait accordée les Kokivo-yan à son arrivée en ce monde n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux: ils étaient un peuple faible, des animaux à peine intelligents, tout juste bons à être soumis... mais elle...  
Elle sanglotait et s'était blottie, tremblante, dans les bras possessifs et protecteurs de l'Humain qui le regardait avec dégoût.  
Vlokir n'aima pas entendre ces pleurs, sans en comprendre la raison. D'ordinaire, il aimait faire verser des larmes.  
Il eut une sensation étrange au niveau de ses mains et les vit avec ahurissement prendre feu. Il ressentit une dernière douleur, insoutenable, puis tout son corps s'embrasa comme un feu de paille. En moins d'une seconde, il ne fut plus qu'un tas de cendre.

Un silence atterré tomba  
La foule n'en croyait pas ses yeux : ils étaient libre, LIBRES, le démon avait disparu!  
Ces hors mondes les avaient libéré du vampire maudit sans verser une seule goutte de sang!  
On entendait juste les sanglots de la Libératrice, et les ronronnement apaisants de l'animal étrange accroché à son épaule, qui frottait ses antennes contre son cou dans une infime caresse.

Spock se dirigea calmement vers les esclaves qui ne savaient comment réagir. Ce Vulcain n'était pas plus expressif que leur ancien maître. Allaient-ils être leur nouveau tyran?  
Il s'arrêta devant la femme qui était restée à genoux.

\- Levez-vous, T'Leia, levez-vous en Vulcaine libre et ôtez ce collier.

T'Leia la Vulcaine se releva. Malgré toutes les humiliations subies au jour le jour, elle avait su conserver une part de son self contrôle. Il n'y avait aucune trace de pitié dans l'attitude de Spock, uniquement de la stricte neutralité Vulcaine. Elle reconnut en celle-ci un signe de respect à son égard. Elle sentit qu'il ne la considérait en aucune façon souillée et ce fut comme si il lui avait rendu toute sa dignité. Elle regarda le Vulcain impassible, puis Ève qui sanglotait encore.

\- Pour quelle raison votre compagne pleure-t-elle ?  
Il n'y avait aucun jugement de valeur dans sa voix, juste une volonté de comprendre pourquoi cette Humaine pleurait la mort de ce tyran sanguinaire. Ce tyran qui l'avait directement menacée, elle et ses époux. Ce n'était pas logique

\- Mon épouse est une Humaine. Répondit Spock en posant des yeux neutres sur ses  _T'hylara_. Elle n'est pas un soldat, comme le Capitaine et moi. Elle n'a jamais pris de vie auparavant.

Spock savait que Jim et Ève étaient à présent hors de danger. Il avait un espoir raisonnable que les membre de l'équipage le soient aussi. Il avait retrouvé l'intégralité de son calme, et une fois de plus remisé sa  _Os-shidick-ma'es_  [possessivité atavique] à l'égard de ses compagnons derrière ses barrières mentales. Il ne ressentait aucune jalousie à voir Ève s'abandonner ainsi dans les bras de Jim, bien au contraire. En tant qu'Humain doué de sensibilité, leur  _Lag'i T'hy'la_  [amant commun] était plus approprié que lui pour l'aider à surmonter cette crise émotionnelle.

\- Ce tyran était un monstre! Protesta S'ten le Romulien avec un profond mépris. Il faut être bien idiote pour le pleurer ainsi!

\- Mon épouse vous a sauvé la vie. Répliqua Spock d'une voix glaciale. Elle a pris un risque en contaminant son organisme avec un isotope radioactif. Je vous saurai gré de lui montrer le respect qui lui est dû.

Le Romulien se figea comme s'il avait été frappé. Oui, même si cela lui en coûtait de le reconnaître, cette faible femelle larmoyante leur avait sauvé la vie. Vlokir aurait finit tôt ou tard par se lasser de lui faire subir ses jeux pervers, et par absorber son énergie vitale, comme il l'avait fait avec tous les autres avant lui. Cette petite avait été d'autant plus courageuse qu'elle semblait dénuée de toute agressivité et aptitude guerrière, comme le prouvait cette ridicule crise de larme.

Ève parvint enfin à se reprendre. Toujours enchaînée par les bras de Jim, dont elle ne chercha pas à se dégager, elle se tourna vers les captifs, le visage baigné de larmes. Elle leur sourit timidement.

Le Klingon s'était débarrassé de tous ses bracelets. Il se redressa subitement. Il supportait difficilement la compassion qu'il lisait dans les yeux de cette Humaine.

\- Je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver mon honneur. Déclara-t-il avec orgueil. _Batlh DaSay'moHtaHvIS HeghwIj_  (ma mort lavera mon honneur) Donnez-moi une arme.

**ooo**

**à suivre...**

...elle explosa aussitôt en hurlant :  
-  _RAI, NAM-TOR ISH-VEH DVUN-TOR RON NASH-DAH HA?!_

 

 

_.._

Avez-vous apprécié _mon_  vampire?  
d'après vous, que vont faire Spock et Jim pour provoquer la fureur de la douce Ève?

* * *

**ooo**

***Le coin sciences naturelles** **:**  
Spock est un scientifique (et merci google) :  
_accipridé_ : nom scientifique de aigle,  
_canis lupus_  : nom scientifique de loup  
donc  _accipridé-lupus_... logique, non?

**ooo**

***Le coin neuvième art :  
** avec un personnage de l'univers Marvel **: Morlun  
** Le vampire en question apparaît dans  **"The Amazing Spider-Man"** vol.2 #30, en 2001.  
Morlun se nourrit de l'énergie vitale des gens, avec une préférence pour les super-héros dont l'énergie est plus... revigorante. Il a la très mauvaise idée de faire du mal à plein d'innocents et de s'en prendre à Spider-man. Et comme souvent, le jeune homme utilise autant son intelligence que ses spider-pouvoirs...  
Cette histoire est vraiment passionnante, ce n'est pas juste un gentil héro contre un méchant très méchant...  
Ma citation de Spider-man : _"un grand pouvoir implique une grande responsabilité"_

                       
Morlun Vampire tout puissant                      Morlun stupéfait par l'énergie vitale de SpiderMan devenue un poison

  Stan Lee       Steve Dikto

 **Spiderman**  est né de l'imagination du scénariste  **Stan Lee**  et du dessinateur  **Steve Ditko,**  il apparaît pour la première fois dans le comic book  _Amazing Fantasy #15_  en 1962. Le succès de ce numéro permet à Spider-Man d'avoir dès 1963 sa propre série, _The Amazing Spider-Man._

Ce personnage est donc contemporain de la saga Star trek dont la première diffusion a eu lieu en 1966  
Mais, en partant du principe que cette fiction se déroule en 2267/68 il est probable que Jim n'ait aucun souvenir de ce héro du 20/21em siècle

**ooo**

*** Le coin médecine : syndrome de marphan :  
** maladie orpheline, trouble du métabolisme qui fait que le corps ne garde aucune réserve. Du coup, même si la personne passe son temps à manger, elle reste d'une maigreur à faire peur.  
Je vous conseille de lire cet article sur  **Lizzie Velasquez,** sur le site Le Monde "Comment « la femme la plus laide du monde » est devenue une gourou du Web"  
Le titre est à vomir, mais l'article passionnant, et ce tout petit bout de femme est dotée d'un courage hors du commun !  
[lemonde.fr comment-la-femme-la-plus-laide-du-monde-est-devenue-une-gourou-du-web](http://www.lemonde.fr/pixels/article/2015/03/21/comment-la-femme-la-plus-laide-du-monde-est-devenue-une-gourou-du-web_4598585_4408996.html)

en passant, un autre article sur un début de remise en cause des diktat de la beauté pour les femmes  
[Womenology.fr /accusées coupables de laideur](http://www.womenology.fr/non-classe/accusees-coupables-de-laideur/)

    
[ aufeminin.com :Lizzie Velasquez envoie un message de paix à ses détracteurs  
](http://www.aufeminin.com/news-societe/lizzie-velasquez-envoie-un-message-de-paix-a-ses-detracteurs-s2088506.html)Malheureusement surnommée sur la Toile “la femme la plus laide du monde” en raison de sa maladie rare, Lizzie Velasquez s’est donnée pour mission de sensibiliser les gens aux dangers du harcèlement. Encore victime de moqueries, la jeune femme a décidé d’envoyer à ses détracteurs un message de paix.

 

**ooo**


	29. Kôgo-kokivô

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie VII Kokivô-ya

* * *

 

**Chapitre 3 - Kôgo-Kokivô.**

 

Précédemment  
Le Klingon se redressa subitement, il supportait difficilement la compassion qu'il lisait dans les yeux de cette Humaine.  
\- Je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver mon honneur. Déclara-t-il avec orgueil. _Batlh DaSay'moHtaHvIS HeghwIj_  (ma mort lavera mon honneur) Donnez-moi une arme

**ooo**

 

Ève ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules, elle avait deviné ce que voulait faire cet homme tout en espérant se tromper:  
\- Que... que voulez-vous dire ? Pourquoi voulez-vous une arme? Vous êtes un homme libre à présent, il n'y a plus de danger!

\- J'ai été contraint de vivre dans l'infamie. Je veux retrouver mon honneur par une mort digne ! Répliqua-t-il avec une véhémence farouche  
Il avait été dépouillé de tous ses attributs de guerrier qui faisaient la raison d'exister d'un Klingon, il avait été avili, chosifié, déshonoré: sa vie n'avait plus aucune valeur. Qu'au moins sa mort le lave de cette souillure. Les deux mâles de cette Humaine étaient visiblement des guerriers dignes de ce nom, pour s'être ainsi livré au monstre malgré les risques. Azhular était certain qu'ils ne verraient aucun inconvénient à l'assister. Seul un guerrier pouvait rendre à un autre guerrier son honneur dans la mort.

\- NON ! JE ne VEUX PLUS de MORTS ! S'écria Ève en perdant momentanément la maîtrise d'elle-même sous l'indignation.

Son attaque incontrôlée, à la fois lumineuse et mentale, fut puissante et imparable.  
Sa lumière était encore reliée aux esprits de ses  _T'hylara_  grâce à leur  _Reh-vla'talikal Kash-naf_. De la même façon qu'ils avaient utilisé sa lumière pour détruire Vlokir, elle puisa sa forces en eux. Le temps d'une demi-minute, elle s'appropria de façon tout à fait involontaire et instinctive l'implacable volonté de Jim et le pouvoir de fusion mentale de Spock, aucun des deux hommes ne put s'y opposer. Cela dura à peine une demie-minute.

Enveloppé dans une lumière d'une blancheur irréelle, Azhular eut l'impression, pendant une fraction de seconde de frôler les esprits de ces trois Humanoïdes. Des spiritualités à la fois imbriquées telles des pièces parfaitement ajustées, et pourtant totalement indépendantes, un étrange triptyque "détermination sans faille-intuitivité-ingéniosité" ; "générosité-bienveillance-empathie" et " intelligence-logique-raison". Il se dégageait de l'esprit de cette Humaine une puissance surprenante... un profond respect et... et quelque-chose d'étrangement... réconfortant.  
Cette fusion mentale n'avait rien à voir avec celles que Vlokir lui avait imposées pour le soumettre et l'avilir, elle n'écrasait pas son esprit mais au contraire l'incitait à s'élever. Cette Humaine ne tentait en aucune façon de manipuler son esprit, mais elle essayait de tout son cœur de lui transmettre une sorte de... de volonté de vivre encore.  
Une telle puissance provenant d'une si faible Humaine était inconcevable, et pourtant bien réelle. Et les Klingons respectaient la force, d'où qu'elle émane.

Ève sembla retrouver ses esprits. L'esprit totalement polarisé sur ce Klingon suicidaire, elle ne perçut pas la profonde surprise de ses _T'hylara_.  
Elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui venait de se passer, et le temps d'une respiration son visage afficha une grande perplexité. Elle se reprit et regarda Azhular avec une considération qui l'étonna. Elle avait lu les récits de certaines des batailles de l'Empire Klingon. Toujours portée par le flot de ses émotions, elle s'exclama avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait:

\- Les Klingons sont de grand guerriers! Ne voudriez-vous plutôt pas vous battre à nos cotés ? Vous l'air si fort!

Jim et Spock se crispèrent, ils n'appréciaient pas les Klinglons.  
Le maelstrom des émotions de Ève assiégeait les barrière mentales de Spock. Il percevait distinctement sa profonde culpabilité d'avoir mis fin à une vie, et son désir de sauver celle de cet homme-là... il comprit son raisonnement  _logique_ : une vie pour une autre. Empêcher ce Klingon de mettre fin à ses jour lui donnerait la sensation de se racheter aux yeux de sa conscience. Un échange de regard avec Jim lui fit comprendre qu'il avait déduit la même chose que lui. Ils décidèrent de ne pas intervenir. De plus, tout comme Azhular avait frôlé leur esprit, ils avaient eu un aperçu du sien. Ils y avaient vu, sans aucun doute possible, son absolue loyauté une fois que sa parole était engagée.

De son coté, Azhular avait perçu la sincérité dans la voix de l'Humaine, beaucoup de respect, voire une forme... d'admiration (? !). Cela acheva de le convaincre. À présent qu'il avait pris sa décision, peu lui importait les caractéristiques de ceux qui l'avait libéré: fragile Femelle étrange, antipathique Vulcain ou répugnant Humain.

Azhular avait énormément d'orgueil, encore plus que S'ten le Romulien qui s'était éloigné de lui dès que la lumière l'avait assailli. Un Klingon de sa trempe avait en plus un viscéral sens de l'honneur. Ces Humanoïdes avaient prouvé leur force et leur courage guerrier. Cette Humaine avait anéanti Vlokir en risquant sa vie (il avait bien comprit que la lumière venait d'elle et elle seule, ses mâles n'ayant joué qu'un rôle de catalyseur), puis elle avait vaincu son esprit avec cette force étrange. Par deux fois, elle avait prouvé sa supériorité malgré son apparente fragilité, il était de son devoir d'accepter sa prise de pouvoir sur lui.

-  _Hegh'e' vaj Do'moH 'oH gun._  Mon bras servira votre cause. Traduisit Azhular se redressant en un salut solennel et orgueilleux. Ma force sera vôtre. Je vous reconnais comme mon nouveau chef.

Ève fut surprise par la solennité de ce Klingon. Elle rougit, consciente de l'honneur qu'il venait de lui concéder.

\- Je vous remercie, Guerrier Azhular. Répondit-elle avec une reconnaissance sincère. Nous en sommes honorés. Mais sachez que vous êtes avant tout un Klingon libre !

Jim se contenta de hocher la tête en silence, Spock resta parfaitement stoïque. Leur situation était encore incertaine : ce n'était pas le moment de refuser le bras armé d'un guerrier-né. Le tyran était mort, mais il devait avoir des sous-fifres à son service, qu'il allait falloir combattre. Et ce Klingon devait connaître le fonctionnement de ce monde.

Azhular ne fut pas surpris par cette réponse. Le Vulcain l'avait bien dit, elle n'était pas un soldat, elle ne maîtrisait donc pas les rapports de subordination et de hiérarchie. Peu lui importait, se rengorgea-t-il avec orgueil, il assurerait quand même sa protection, qu'elle le veuille ou non!  
Il se rendit compte avec un certain étonnement qu'il avait la sensation que son honneur lui avait été rendu. Il avait devant lui une nouvelle raison de vivre et de se battre : protéger cette faible Humaine qui semblait ignorer la puissance du pouvoir qu'elle détenait avec sa lumière.

L'Humain prouva que lui, par contre, était un militaire et qu'il savait commander. Il prit la parole d'une voix autoritaire :  
\- Où ont été emmenés les membres de  _mon_ équipage ? Intervint-il sans lâcher Ève.

\- Suivez-moi, Jamestikirk. Répondit Azhular.

Ève essaya de faire un pas, mais serait tombée si Jim ne l'avait retenue. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle commença à trembler de faiblesse.

\- Elle est à bout de force. Dit Spock en revenant vers eux d'un pas rapide.

Jim laissa Spock la soulever sans effort. Son Vulcain était plus grand et surtout trois fois plus fort que lui: Ève serait plus confortablement installée dans ses bras. Elle sembla à Spock légère comme une plume. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, se blottit contre lui comme une enfant, le nez contre sa clavicule, et bercée par son odeur bien-aimée, rassurée par sa force tranquille, elle s'endormit aussitôt. Ses émotions refluèrent et Spock en ressentit un profond soulagement.

\- Utiliser sa lumière lui demande toujours énormément d'énergie! Constata Kirk.

Azhular avait contemplé la scène sans un mot. Il enregistra l'information: augmenter sa vigilance à chaque fois que Jaw Ève (dame Ève) utilisait sa lumière

**ooo**

 

La salle était immense. Elle contenait plusieurs centaines de containers d'hibernation alignés le long des murs. Il y avait dans chacun d'eux un Humanoïde revêtu d'une tunique identique à la leur. Jim s'approcha de l'un eux, et procéda à une rapide vérification, puis parcourut plusieurs rangées à grand pas avant de revenir vers Spock. Une étincelle brillait dans ses yeux.

-  _Mon_  équipage est en vie! S'exclama-t-il avec un soulagement indicible. Nous sommes arrivés à temps!

Azhular posa un regard intense sur le Capitaine Jamestikirk. Il approuvait et respectait un tel dévouement envers son équipage. Lui-même aurait tout donné pour que le sien de meure pas dans des conditions aussi sordides. Que l'on soit vainqueur ou vaincu, mourir au combat était honorable. Mais servir d'esclave-jouet-sexuel et de repas à un monstre était le pire des déshonneurs.

\- Ce sont des anciens modèles. Constata Spock. Je fais venir le Docteur McCoy. Il est probable qu'il connaisse le fonctionnement de ces cuves d'hibernation. Dans le cas contraire, Hali-tam'a doit avoir le mode d'emploi dans ses archives.

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots, que le docteur apparut, un stylet et un pad à la main.

\- ... qu'est-ce que... quoi ? Bafouilla-t-il avec une stupéfaction légitime.

\- Vous avez le pouvoir de téléportation ? Demanda Azhular, perplexe.

\- Non. Répondit Kirk. Nous avons élaboré un moyen pour communiquer directement avec l'ordi de notre vaisseau. Et celui-ci a dû se connecter avec le téléporteur de Vlokir.

McCoy regarda autour de lui, très étonné de se retrouver là. Il vit la tenue de ses amis, les personnes qui les accompagnaient: la pâle Vulcaine, le farouche Romulien. Son regard s'arrêta une demi-seconde. Ses yeux azur croisèrent les prunelles incroyablement améthyste qui contrastait tant avec cette peau si noire. Un Klingon à en juger par l'implantation de ses épais cheveux, jeune, fier, et d'une beauté virile surprenante... McCoy se reprit aussitôt en remarquant les containers.

\- Sacrebleu de bon sang de bordel ! Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire, empruntant au passage le juron favori de Jim.

\- Nous avons réussi, Bones. Expliqua Kirk. Le tyran est mort.

\- D'ordinaire, la mort d'une personne ne me réjouit pas. Mais là, nous n'avions pas le chois. Oh, la Petite est encore à bout de force, comme à chaque fois ! Ronchonna le docteur en sortant un hypospray de son sac.

Il l'avait gardé sur lui afin de pouvoir immédiatement se faire téléporter auprès de ses amis dès qu'ils reprendraient contact avec lui. Même s'il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse se faire alors qu'il était dans son laboratoire. Il vit l'immédiate réaction de rejet de ses amis.

\- Un composé sans alcool. Expliqua-t-il. Hyper-nutritif. Je savais qu'elle allait en avoir besoin. Et je ne suis pas resté à peindre la girafe pendant que vous musardiez en jupette, figurez-vous, j'ai cherché et trouvé un isotope qui va annihiler une grande partie de la radioactivité dans son organisme.

Spock se contenta de hausser un sourcil face à cette accumulation incohérente de mots et concepts incongrus, tandis que T'Leia laissa percer, pendant une fraction de seconde son incompréhension: les propos de cet Humain n'avaient absolument aucun sens. Azhular ne put retenir un demi-sourire amusé.

Une fois l'injection faite, McCoy décréta :  
\- Il faut la ramener à bord de l'Enterprise, qu'elle s'y repose dans un lit

\- Non! Répliquèrent ses époux d'une même voix.

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas étonné ? Soupira McCoy

\- Elle ne doit pas se réveiller loin de nous. Répliqua Jim avec une autorité tintée de possessivité.

\- À cause de son foutu lien avec Spock.

\- Exactement. Confirma Jim d'un ton sans appel

McCoy soupira :  
\- Bien. Et si nous réveillons nos amis ?

**ooo**

 

Ils cherchèrent Scotty pour le réveiller en premier. Azhular et T'Leia observèrent attentivement le processus afin de le reproduire pour libérer les derniers survivants de leurs espèces. S'ten était le dernier membre de son équipage, mais il choisir d'aider la Vulcaine à réveiller les siens.  
Le programme de déphasage fut rapide et l'ingénieur ouvrit les yeux

\- Capitaine ! Comme je suis content de vous voir ! S'exclama-t-il en sortant de la boite. Monsieur Spock ! Miss Ève. Je savais bien que vous ne nous laisseriez pas tomber ! Oh, Miss Ève est encore épuisée ? Elle a encore fait un truc avec sa lumière?

\- Empoisonnement du tyran via un isotope radioactif injecté dans sa circulation sanguine, lequel a été sur-activé par sa production d'énergie électro-magnétique. Expliqua rapidement Spock de sa voix neutre, comme s'il n'y avait là rien de plus normal

\- Pristi ! S'exclama Scotty, impressionné.

\- Avant que vous ne retourniez à bord, il y a une chose dont je dois vous informer. Dit Kirk sur un ton qui polarisa sur lui toute l'attention de l'ingénieur

\- Sapristi, vous avez  _encore_ cassé quelque-chose dans le vaisseau ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Scotty

\- Non, Scotty, rien de tout cela. Répondit le Capitaine qui ne put se retenir de sourire à cette façon passionnée qu'avait l'ingénieur en chef d' _aimer sa Belle Dame_. Vous vous souvenez de WAIT sur EpsylonPrime ?

\- ... ouiii...?

\- Lorsque nous l'avons reprogrammé, ille s'est insinué dans les circuits de l'ordi du vaisseau...

\- L'ordi a développé une conscience? Comprit Scotty sans pour autant s'en effrayer

\- En effet. Ille se nomme à présent Hali-tam'a et ille a réclamé votre retour avec insistance. Intervint Spock. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous vous avons réveillé en premier.

-  _Elle_ a réclamé  _mon_  retour ? Répéta Scotty, des étoiles pleins des yeux  
Il ressemblait à un gamin ouvrant son cadeau d'anniversaire...

-  _Elle ?_  Répéta Spock dubitatif

\- Elle est  _une_ conscience, donc elle. Décréta Scotty avec assurance, avec un large sourire

Vu sous cet angle, cela avait une certaine logique, en effet...

\- Comme vous le voudrez. Concéda Jim avec un sourire amusé.

Après tout, ' _ille'_ ,  _'il'_ ou  _'elle'_ , cela n'avait aucune importance, tant que Scotty acceptait cette métamorphose...

Il leur fallut plus d'une heure pour sortir tous les membres de l'équipage de leur stase, et les faire téléporter à bord de l'Enterprise. McCoy partit avec les dernières personnes libérées, afin de procéder à une vérification générale de leur état de santé, tout comme Scotty qui avait hâte de faire la connaissance de sa déjà précieuse Hali t'ama.

Kirk constata avec un mélange de douleur et de colère que des enseignes de sécurité avait été assassinés par le tyran.

\- Nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Déplora-t-il avec amertume.

\- Non, Capitaine! Ils ont essayé de nous protéger quand nous sommes arrivés sur cette planète. Expliqua Uhura. Ils ont été très courageux !

Kirk eut un léger sursaut, il sentit grâce à leur  _Kash-naf_  que Ève n'allait pas bien. Il se retourna vers Spock. Ève s'agitait doucement dans ses bras, et émettait une lumière sombre.

-  _Krusut-tor ko-veh k'arie-abrash_  [Elle souffre d'un débordement émotionnel]. Expliqua Spock avec un calme qu'il ne ressentait pas, les intenses émotions négatives de culpabilité de Ève se déversant en lui.

Jim saisit doucement le visage de Ève, et, sans se préoccuper des regards fixés sur eux, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Après tout, il n'avait rien à cacher et il ne pouvait pas ne pas intervenir. La lumière changea aussitôt de couleur et les enveloppa tous les trois d'un halo irisé alors qu'elle rouvrait les yeux.

\- Jim, Spock, Murmura-t-elle rassurée.  _Taluhk-ashayam t'nach-veh!_  [mes précieux Amours]

Leurs seules présences à ses cotés lui redonnaient forces et courage.

-  _Traa. Nam-tor_ _ish-veh shaht! Nam-tor kanok-vei tok-ti !_ [Voilàà, c'est fini, tout va bien !] Dit Jim doucement, tandis que son corps et celui de Spock absorbaient sans heurt l'énergie émise.

Spock la posa à terre, et elle parvint à rester debout :  
\- Le docteur vous a fait une injection.

\- Oui... je sens que cela m'a fait du bien. Nous avons pu tous les sauver ?

Ils hésitèrent, mais Spock préféra dire la vérité, aussi dure était-elle :  
\- Vlokir a tué dix de nos hommes dès qu'ils sont arrivés ici, ils étaient des membres de la sécurité. Ils sont morts en tentant de protéger l'équipage

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Ève.  
Azhular revenait vers eux accompagné de deux autres Klingons. Il entendit la fin de la conversation et déclara avec solennité :  
\- Alors, vos Hommes sont morts en accomplissant leur devoir de Guerrier! Il n'y pas de mort plus noble et plus honorable!

Humain ou Klingon, un guerrier était un guerrier. Donner sa vie pour protéger son équipage, son clan, sa famille, méritait le respect. Les deux Klingons qui l'accompagnaient hochèrent la tête d'approbation. Azhular reprit d'une voix puissante et solennelle:

-  _ChaH yI'el qeylIS vIbejDI'-batlh-qor!_

Il y eut un flottement de silence.

\- Que  _Kahless_ les accueille au  _Sto-vo-kor_ _*!_ Répéta-t-il en Standard

\- Soyez remercié pour vos paroles. Dit Ève, comprenant l'honneur posthume qui venait d'être fait à ses hommes.

-  _Jaw_  Ève (Dame Ève), Voici Angghal et Aktuh. Ils sont tout ce qui reste de mon équipage. Nous, les Klingons, nous sommes trois fois plus puissants que les Humains. Déclara Azhular avec orgueil. Nous remplacerons vos guerriers et assurerons votre protection.

\- Ne souhaitez-vous pas retourner auprès de votre peuple? Demanda Spock tranquillement

\- Cela est impossible à présent. Répliqua Azhular.  _Jaw_  Ève m'a elle-même demandé de mettre mon bras à son service. Je lui ai donné ma parole. Mes frères d'arme me suivront. Mais, nous avons été déshonoré par l'esclavage de Vlokir, peut-être nous faisons-vous honte?

\- Non! S'exclama Ève avec vigueur. Les Klingons sont de très grands guerriers !

\- La question principale est: comment pouvons-nous avoir l'assurance que nous pouvons vous faire confiance? Demanda Kirk. Le peuple Klingon et la Fédération des Planètes Unies n'ont signés aucun traité de paix.

Ève le regarda avec un étonnement choqué, mais parvint à ne rien dire.  
Jim savait intuitivement qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Azhular, mais qu'en était-il de ses hommes ? Seraient-ils loyaux envers la parole donnée par Azhular ?

\- Une fois que nous avons donné notre parole, nous la tenons sur notre vie. Se parjurer c'est se déshonorer ! Répliqua Azhular avec orgueil.  
Il comprenait cependant les réserves légitimes de ce Capitaine.

\- Et si nous demandions à Lash'a ? Intervint doucement Ève. Elle sait lire dans les cœurs.

\- Aussi irrationnel que cela puisse paraître, votre proposition est logique. Ce test mental avait parfaitement fonctionné avec les  _Accipitridés lupus_ (aigles-loups)

Les Klingons virent avec des yeux ronds la pierre précieuse ouvrir des élytres et se transformer en insecte. Un test mental avec cet animal? Celui-ci se dirigea vers eux avec un bourdonnement paisible. Azhular tendit la main pour que Lash'a s'y pose. Elle remua doucement des antennes. Puis elle se dirigea vers le second guerrier qui fit de même, puis le troisième. Elle retourna enfin vers Spock, joyeusement. À son tour, le Vulcain lui ouvrit sa paume, et elle se posa sur le bout de ses doigts.

\- ... vous êtes des combattants sans pitié. Ressentit-il. Mais vous ne nous avez pas mentis. Lash'a a perçu votre loyauté dans vos esprits

Lash'a émit un bourdonnement approbateur et retourna sur l'épaule de Ève.

\- Bien. Concéda Kirk. Puisque vous avez réussi le  _test-de-Lash'a_ , vous serez les bienvenus à bord de l'Enterprise. Mais il faudra sans doute un peu de temps à mon équipage pour vous accepter

\- Nous avons l'habitude, Capitaine.

\- Et que vont devenir les autres otages ? S'interrogea Ève doucement. Miss T'Leia et monsieur S'ten et tous ceux qu'ils ont réveillé ?

Vallad arriva soudain en courant :  
\- Le-le-le peuple a appris la mort du tyran! Paniquait-il. Les traîtres qui collaboraient avec l'Empereur veulent prendre le pouvoir, mais le peuple ne l'acceptera jamais ! Il y a un risque de guerre civile !

\- Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? Demanda Kirk

\- Vous avez vaincu l'Empereur, vous devez prendre sa place sur le trône ! Déclara Vallad avec passion

Kirk ne put réprimer une grimace, cette idée lui était profondément déplaisante. Il était fait pour être Capitaine d'un vaisseau comme l'Enterprise, pas Empereur.  
Spock resta impassible. Cependant, il ne se sentait en aucune façon légitime auprès de ce peuple qui avait tant souffert sous le règne de ce tyran de la même ethnie que lui.  
Par contre, Ève était intimement persuadée que Jim ou Spock feraient un souverain formidable. Ses  _Sa-t'hy'la_  étaient intelligents, bienveillants, forts. Ses  _Adunlar_  [époux] avaient le sens de la justice, le sens du commandement. Ses  _Ashayamlar_  [bien-aimés] savaient tant et tant de choses... oui, ils ferait des Empereurs parfaits ! ... et en plus, digressa-t-elle, ils étaient  _niii satik-bosh-vasurik-lar_  [siii virilement beaux] même avec cette courte tunique, ils ne perdaient rien de leur virilité!

\- Puisque nous sommes les personnes qui avons mis fin au régime de ce tyran, ce serait en effet une prise de pouvoir licite. Concéda cependant Spock. Au moins le temps de doter ce peuple d'une démocratie !

Jim ne le contredit pas, persuadé qu'ils allaient trouver une solution pour faire autrement. Il connaissait suffisamment Spock pour savoir que jamais il n'accepterait d'assumer un tel rôle.

\- Suivez-moi ! Dit Vallad

Le trio lui emboîta le pas, Jim et Spock à contre-cœur, Ève totalement confiante en l'intelligence de ses  _T'hylara._ Les trois Klingons les suivirent, déjà en mode gardes-du-corps. T'Leia et S'ten qui avaient vu arriver Vallad en état de grande panique leur emboîtèrent le pas accompagné.e.s par celles et ceux qu'elle et lui avaient réveillés.

Il y avait foule dans la salle du trône, encore plus que lors de la mort de Vlokir. Les Humanoïdes s'agenouillèrent à l'entrée de ceux qui avaient vaincu _l'Invincible_ , comme si cette prise de pouvoir était déjà actée.  
Ils étaient bels et bien coincés, sans échappatoire possible.

Ni Kirk, ni Spock n'étaient volontaires pour assumer ce rôle, aucun d'eux ne s'en sentait légitimes. Leur intervention n'avait consisté qu'à aider et soutenir Ève. C'était à elle que ce peuple devait sa libération... c'était elle qui...

Les deux  _T'hylara_  échangèrent un regard entendu et aboutirent à la même conclusion. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution _logique,_ même si elle allait se révéler plus que déplaisante pour l'intéressée... _  
_ Présentant les réticences de Ève, et avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, Spock la souleva comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une enfant, et la déposa sur le trône.

Ève resta tétanisée pendant une bonne demi-minute, abasourdie et ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer.  
Puis, elle assimila soudain ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus, et elle en fut si abasourdie et embarrassée qu'elle en émit une vive lumière aux couleurs changeantes...  
Ils ne lui avaient tout de même pas fait ÇA? ! ?

Parfait, songèrent Jim et Spock, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que le peuple accepte définitivement cette intronisation. Une démonstration, bien qu'involontaire, de la lumière qui avait détruit Vlokir.

\- Peuple de Kokivô-Ya, voici ta nouvelle  _Kôgo-Kokivô_  {impératrice de Kokivô-ya} ! Clama Vallad dès que la lumière se diffusa autour d'Ève en volutes nacrées

Incapable de prononcer une syllabe, Ève remua la tête de droite à gauche. Elle tenta de se lever, mais la main de Spock se posa sur son épaule, et celle de Jim sur l'autre.

Vallad se tourna vers Spock qui attendit que le silence se fasse pour répondre à sa question muette :  
\- Ève Dupuis-S'chn T'gai-Kirk

\- Kôgo Ève Kokivô-Dupuischntgaikirk ! Répéta Vallad en faisant attention à sa prononciation

Rouge de honte, Ève s'enfonça sur le trône, ne sachant pas où se cacher pour fuir les regards. Elle continuait à émettre encore plus de lumière, comme pour tenter de se cacher en elle. Ce qui provoqua l'admiration de la foule assemblée devant elle.

\- Kôgo Ève Kokivô-Dupuis-S'chn t'gai-Kirk a utilisé énormément d'énergie pour vaincre le tyran. Déclara Kirk avec autorité. Elle a besoin de se reposer.

Après l'exploit qu'elle venait d'accomplir, les débarrasser de ce tyran sanguinaire et invincible, le peuple de Kokivô-Ya acquiesça. La déclaration de son mâle Humain était légitime.

\- Je vais vous conduire aux appartements royaux, Kôgo-Kokivô. Répondit Vallad.

Ève se leva du trône comme s'il l'avait brûlée. La hargne agressive des Klingons fut finalement utile pour fendre la foule sans violence, lorsque les individus cherchèrent à toucher leur nouvelle  _Kôgo-kokivô_. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, Spock reprit Ève dans ses bras. Encore fatiguée, elle ne protesta pas, et ils purent marcher plus vite.

Spock hâta le pas : il sentait monter en elle les vagues d'une violente crise émotionnelle, dont la forme était très différente de toutes les précédentes qu'il avait affrontées avec elle. Une crise particulièrement fulgurante.

Les appartements impériaux étaient immenses et richement décorés.

\- Voudriez-vous nous laisser seuls un moment ? Ordonna Spock qui déposa Ève sur un luxueux fauteuil

Vallad se retira et, à peine la porte refermée, la toute nouvelle  _Kôgo-Kokivô_  explosa aussitôt en hurlant :

-  _RAI, NAM-TOR ISH-VEH DVUN-TOR ROM NASH-DAH HA?!_  [ NON MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN VOUS DEUX ?!]

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle se mettait en colère. Les deux sourcils de Spock rejoignirent sa frange et Jim ouvrit de grands yeux médusés. Même leur  _Reh-vla talikal kash-nash_  vibrait puissamment sous les assauts de cette fureur.  
Dès les premiers cris, Lash'a avait pris son envol et était allée se réfugier sur l'épaule du Vulcain en protestant.

Voir la douce Ève entrer dans une telle fureur avait quelque chose de sur-réaliste, elle était si contrariée que sa lumière en faisait des étincelles crépitantes et piquantes.

-  _KUPI-KI DULAR VUTAU K'NASH-VEH SEP-WAFIHKAN T'NASH-VEH!_  [VOUS AURIEZ PU ME DEMANDER MON AVIS!]

\- Il fallait mettre fin au règne de Vlokir. Rétorqua Spock avec fermeté. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons puisé dans ta lumière sans ton autorisation.

Ève resta une demie seconde interdite. Dans sa colère de se retrouver chargée d'une responsabilité aussi écrasante, elle en avait oublié ça.

\- Je croyais que nous l'affaiblirions afin qu'il soit jugé. Gémit-elle, soudain emplie de culpabilité

\- Tu as vu son esprit comme nous, il aurait recommencé à tuer. Assura Jim sans lui cacher la haine qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de cet assassin-tortionnaire.

\- A la limite, je peux comprendre vos motivations. Mais pourquoi m'avoir mise sur ce trône sans me prévenir? En plus, j'ai dû avoir l'air totalement idiote! Leur reprocha-t-elle en rougissant de honte à l'idée de s'être ainsi ridiculisée devant autant de monde

\- Non. Tu as montré de l'étonnement, mais à aucun moment tu n'as été ridicule. Lui assura Spock, espérant que cette crise émotionnelle continuerai à diminuer

Jim savait qu'il existait quelques femmes qui rêvaient d'être reine, peut-être que leur Princesse-à-eux... il lui demanda avec un espoir perceptible  
\- L'aurais-tu accepté si nous te l'avions demandé? Tu feras une...

La colère revint d'un coup, encore plus violente  
\- Non, mais, vous m'avez bien regardée tous les deux ? Protesta-t-elle les mains sur son thorax.  _NAM-TOR ISH-VEH GLAZHAU SPO'KO-TE'KRU HA?_  [EST-CE QUE J'AI L'AIR D'UNE REINE?]

Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle et poursuivit:  
\- Et vous en faites quoi de votre prime-directive? Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour les aider moi qui suis ignorante de tout?  _PO NASH-VEH HA?_  [POURQUOI MOI ?]

Jim s'assit à terre devant elle, il lui tendit les deux mains dans un geste apaisant. Il tenta de la raisonner:  
-  _Ève, shroi'uh, nam-tor du..._  [Ève, écoute, tu...]

\- RIEN DU TOUT ! Pourquoi pas TOI? Tu as l'habitude de commander, non? Cria-t-elle ne le montrant du doigt. N'es-tu pas LE CAPITAINE de l'Enterprise?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et tourna son index accusateur vers Spock:  
\- Ou pourquoi pas TOI? SPOCK? Tu sais tant et tant de chose ! Et en plus, tu as toujours eu un port de tête royal! Alors Pourquoi... ?

Spock écouta son moi Humain et se retint de lui faire remarquer que son dernier argument était totalement irrationnel.

-  _Po nash-veh ha ?_ Gémit Ève avec désespoir

\- Calme-toi, Ève. Tenta à nouveau Jim. Ecoute...

-  _NAM-TOR . NASH-VEH . MAUT . HAYAL !_  [JE . SUIS . TRÈS . CALME !] Hurla-t-elle pour toute réponse en tapant du poing sur l'accoudoir à chaque mot prononcé

De lourdes larmes de rage coulaient le long de ses joues devenues toutes rouges. Sa lumière crépitante redoubla d'intensité, devenant d'un contact douloureux, mais ni Jim ni Spock ne reculèrent

-  _Nam-tor ish-veh ha'ge t'du, vi shauta n'nash-stis-fulgasu'es_ [C'est ta lumière qui a mis fin à cette tyrannie]. Répondit Spock de sa voix la plus imperturbable. Et ce peuple a bien compris que cette lumière émane de toi, et toi seule, que Jim et moi n'avons fait que t'accompagner. Il en a eu la preuve lorsque tu as émis cette lumière lorsque je t'ai posée sur ce trône. De nous trois, tu es la plus légitime, tu es celle dont l'autorité sera acceptée sans réticence.

\- Je suis un étranger et Spock est de la même ethnie que ce tyran, ce peuple ne voudra pas de nous. Renchérit Jim calquant son attitude sur celle de Spock. C'est ta lumière qui les a libéré.

-. _.._ _hi, ma nash-veh ri-vel t'ko-te'kru_  [mais je n'ai rien d'une reine]. Répéta-t-elle avec détresse. Contrairement à vous deux, je n'ai aucune autorité. Je suis maladivement timide, je suis mal à l'aise en public, je réagis encore souvent comme une idiote, je ne sais pas parler et je perds mes mots quand il y a beaucoup de gens, ou quand il y a des gens que je ne connais pas, je suis totalement ignorante de tout, de comment se gère une démocratie, des coutumes de leur monde... C'est une responsabilité écrasante, je n'ai pas les épaules pour ça !

-  _Nam-tor ish-veh goh wak t'glo-tor t'au_ [C'est juste le temps de les aider.] Murmura Jim doucement

-  _Dungi-nam-tor nash-veh worla tabru-thon-tor!_  [Je ne serai jamais à la hauteur!]

Ève haletait à présent, elle était au bord des sanglots et ses larmes coulaient avec abondance. Le désespoir remplaçait la colère

\- Tu as su parfaitement t'adapter à notre monde depuis que tu est arrivée. Lui rappela Jim. Pourquoi n'y arriverais-tu pas ici?

- _Ri nam-tor ish-veh nash-ka..._  [C'est pas pareil...] Protesta-t-elle

\- Nous serons tes conseillés. Promit Spock d'une voix tranquille et si rassurante. Nous constituerons ton gouvernement provisoire.

\- Et dès que leur gouvernement sera stable, nous repartirons, je te le promets ! Ajouta Jim sur le même ton

\- Mais je ne serai jamais capable de prendre des décisions gouvernementales! C'est une responsabilité vachement importante et moi je n'en ai pas les compétences!

\- Si tu le souhaites, tu auras uniquement un rôle de représentation. Lui assura Spock.

\- Un rôle de représentation? Renifla Ève qui sembla se rassurer à cette idée. Vous promettez que je n'aurai pas à faire des lois?

\- Nous te le promettons. Nous coordonnerons les réunions gouvernementales en ton nom. Renchérit Jim.

\- Nous agirons uniquement en tant que guides et nous ferons en sorte que ce soit les représentants légaux de ce peuple qui prendront les décisions. Affirma Spock

\- Tu auras juste à être toi: lumineuse, souriante et belle. Précisa Jim d'une voix enjôleuse

Mais ce compliment, pourtant sincère, rata son but:  
\- ...mais je ne suis même pas belle! Protesta-t-elle aussitôt, à nouveau au bord de la panique

-... pardon? S'étonna Jim, vivement décontenancé

Pour le coup, ni Jim ni Spock ne surent quoi répondre. Ils avaient la sensation de retrouver la Ève du début, celle qui manquait cruellement de confiance elle.

\- Tu es belle: tu es notre épouse. Affirma Spock comme si cela était une preuve en soi.

Ève le regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
\- Vous me trouvez belle parce que vous m'aimez. Raisonna-t-elle

\- Nous crois-tu hypocrites et menteurs? Protesta Jim. Si nous te trouvons belle, c'est que tu l'es. Et je peux me vanter d'avoir toujours eu bon goût.

Ève avait entendu parler de la  _carrière_  de séducteur de Jim. Les rumeurs rapportaient un nombre impressionnant de conquêtes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Elle décida de faire confiance en leur jugement, en se disant que cela n'avait de toute façon aucune importance.  
Elle poussa un gros soupir tremblotant, et frotta ses paupières avec le dos de sa main et Spock masqua habilement son soulagement: cette crise émotionnelle était terminée.

Ève soupira à nouveau, plus calmement, elle avait décidément eu trop d'émotions pour une même journée, au point d'avoir à présent un léger vertige.  
Constatant que sa tension commençait à retomber, Jim s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il se haussa sur ses genoux et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'y abandonna en toute confiance et Jim eut un pincement de culpabilité de lui avoir imposé une telle responsabilité sans son consentement.

-  _Dungi-dvun kanok-vei pavesh-tor rom_  [Tout va bien se passer.] Murmura-t-il d'un ton câlin,  _Nam-tor etek wilat, k'du_ [nous sommes là, avec toi]

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son front, papillonnèrent tendrement sur ses tempes, s'attardèrent sur ses joues encore humides de larmes, finirent sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Spock constata à quel point cet "assaut" de séduction était efficace sur l'humeur de leur  _Lag'i adun'a_  [épouse commune]. Jim lui fit un signe de la main et il céda à sa demande. Il vint s'accroupir devant elle, à coté de lui, et, à son tour, il parcourut le visage de Ève de baisers.

-  _Nam-tor pthan k'riyeht-than danau-yehat, hi riolozhika._  [Ta crainte de mal faire est compréhensible, mais illogique.] Dit-il de sa voix grave si calme et si apaisante. Tu as toujours su t'adapter.

Les mains de Jim glissèrent sous la tunique de Ève, le long de ses cuisses et elle frissonna d'anticipation.

-  _Dungi-tun etek t'du_ [Nous prendrons soin de toi.] Susurra Jim, le visage tout contre sa poitrine

 _\- Dungi-tun etek kwon-sum t'du_ [Nous prendrons toujours soin de toi.] Renchérit Spock, le nez dans son cou

Cette promesse de prendre soin d'elle avait un délicieux double sens

Bien que le désir de Spock montait en lui puissamment à la vue de Jim et Ève en plein préliminaires de plus en plus passionné, il les avertit :  
\- Une étreinte à ce moment de la journée n'est pas une idée opportune...

\- ...mmm ? Répondit Jim entre deux baisers, refusant de l'écouter.  
Les lèvres de Ève était trop douces, et ce corps souple et tiède trop tentant... et il avait trop envie de la consoler, de se faire pardonner de cette double trahison

\- Nous allons avoir beaucoup à faire pour mettre en place le nouveau gouvernement. Il serait pertinent de nous en occuper dès maintenant

-... mmm, Spock... Gémit doucement Ève d'une voix qui provoqua un long frémissement dans ses reins.  _Spock, sanu, shock'uh t'nach-veh!_ [Spock, S'il te plait, Embrasse-moi!]

\- Ève ! Protesta Spock qui perdait lentement son self-contrôle

Ses deux  _T'hylara_  le perçurent; Ève sourit avec malice :  
\- ... ordre de la  _Kôgo-Kokivô_  que vous avez tous deux placée de force sur le trône de force! Je vais avoir tout plein de contraintes à cause de vous. Moi je n'ai jamais rêvé de jouer à la princesse! Alors il faut bien que j'en tire au moins quelques avantages... Je veux et j' _ordonne_  que vous vous embrassiez !

Le sourcil de Spock se haussa. Ève n'avait en effet aucune autorité. Mais elle était si lumineuse et si désirable et le regard de Jim était si flamboyant de désir.

\- A tes ordres, ma  _Kôgo-Kokivô._ Répondit Jim en crochetant la nuque de Spock qui ne lui résista pas

Toutes ses bonnes raisons logiques et rationnelles de refuser se brisèrent. Il répondit au baiser de Jim avec passion

-  _...niii vaksurik!_  [siii beau] S'extasia Ève

Ève adorait les voir s'embrasser, elle adorait les voir s'aimer.  
Mais là, elle avait besoin d'eux, charnellement, de sentir leur force et leur détermination. Ils se séparèrent et Spock s'empara de sa bouche. Elle gémit tout contre ses lèvres, alors que Jim couvrait ses cuisses de baiser, et remontait, remontait...  
Le dernier rempart fut retiré et il glissa sa bouche entre ses cuisses, tout entre ses cuisses, il la couvrit de baisers gourmands... Spock avait baissé les bretelles de la tunique et se délectait de sa poitrine, chérissait la chair tendre de ses mamelons. Ça monta en elle avec la rapidité et la violence d'un incendie, se répandit en eux trois via leur  _reh-vla'talikal kash-naf._  Ils tremblèrent sous l'intensité de cet orgasme irrépressible. Ses deux  _T'hylara_  gémirent autant de plaisir que d'étonnement.

Jim se redressa dès qu'il eut repris son souffle. Il s'installa entre les cuisses de Ève qui le serra contre lui en soupirant des "Oui, Jim! Oui!" délectables

Lash'a émit un bourdonnement. Ils tendirent l'oreille : on frappait à la porte.

\- ... bordel... Ronchonna Jim, frustré

Spock fut le premier à se relever. Il laissa à ses  _T'hylara_  le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans leur tenue. Ève remit rapidement son sous-vêtement, redescendit sa tunique sur ses cuisses. Jim s'assit sur l'accoudoir, les jambes croisée le temps que la  _situation_  se calme entre ses cuisses. Spock avait bien de la chance de pouvoir contrôler cela par sa simple volonté.

Spock ouvrit la porte en grand...  
Azhular et ses hommes avaient retrouvé une tenue de guerrier Klingon digne de leur rang. Il était accompagné de Vallad et de plusieurs Kokivô-yan  
Les arrivants eurent un mouvement de recul: il émanait de Spock un somptueux halo de lumières vertes. Derrière eux, Jim était lui aussi nimbé de lumières, mais jaunes-orangées. Quand à Ève, elle était toujours parée de sa lumière blanche irisée. Face aux regards interrogateurs, Jim expliqua avec son culot habituel :

\- Nous aidions l'Impératrice Kôgo-Kokivô à reprendre des forces.

Ève rougit, Spock n'eut aucune réaction.  
Azhular ne fut pas dupe. Ces trois-là avaient toujours leur tenue d'esclave, leurs yeux étaient bien brillants, les joues de la jeune femme un peu trop roses, et les pupilles du Vulcain impassible encore un peu dilatée, et cette odeur à peine perceptible mais nettement reconnaissable... il réprima un sourire amusé.  
Spock revint près d'elle et resta debout, les mains militairement croisées dans son dos, bien droit à coté d'elle. Ève avait les yeux rouges et des traces de larmes sur les joues. Azhular comprit qu'elle n'avait pas dû apprécier ce que ses époux lui avaient imposé en la plaçant sur le trône et que ces deux hommes venaient de faire ce qu'il fallait pour obtenir son pardon.

Vallad s'avança et se courba en un salut respectueux :  
\- Je vous salue, Kôgo Ève Kokivô-Dupuischntgaikirk, sauveuse de mon peuple.

Il n'y avait nulle flatterie dans la voix et l'attitude de Vallad, uniquement une déférence sincère. Ève comprit qu'elle devait elle aussi verbaliser à cet homme son respect aux yeux de tous les Kokivô-yan assemblés. En tant que chef de la résistance de cette planète, il était indispensable qu'il puisse participer à la reconstruction de cette société.

\- Je vous salue. Répondit Ève en essayant de dominer sa timidité. Monsieur Vallad, vaillant défenseur de la liberté.

Elle sut à l'attitude des personnes assemblées qu'elle avait eu raison d'agir ainsi.

\- L'assemblée de Sighisoara souhaite solliciter une audience auprès de vous. Dit Vallad.

\- Quand ces personnes souhaitent-elles me rencontrer ? Demanda Ève

\- Quand il plaira à votre Altesse.

\- Voudriez-vous nous laisser deux heures. Intervint Spock. Afin que notre Kôgo-kokivô ait le temps de se préparer et revêtir une tenue digne de son rang.

\- Me permettez-vous de vous poser une question? S'interposa un Kokivô-yan en forçant l'entrée.

\- Kôgo Ève, voici Snagov Marou, il était premier ministre de Vlokir

Jim ressentit une antipathie immédiate pour cet homme. Lash'a avait reprit sa place sur l'épaule de Ève. Elle émit un bourdonnement mécontent. Spock posa un bref regard sur l'Émeraudine. Était-elle donc capable de percevoir à distance si une personne avait de mauvaise intentions ?

\- Qui sont ces deux mâles auprès de vous ? Pourquoi parlent-ils en votre nom?

\- Vous le savez, ils sont mes époux. Répondit-elle, mal à l'aise face au regard mauvais de cet homme. Et mes conseillés.

\- Peuple de Kokivô-ya, allons-nous accepter sur le trône une ...?

Il ne put finir sa phrase, un couteau jaillit contre sa gorge avec la rapidité d'un éclair

\- Monsieur Azhular, non! S'exclama Ève. S'il vous plait!

Elle avait une curieuse façon de donner un ordre. Pourtant, Azhular lui obéit.

\- Ce traître à son peuple allait vous insulter,  _Jaw_  Ève. Gronda le Klingon comme une sentence de mort.

\- Cela m'est égal, ce qu'il pense de moi. Répliqua Ève. Je ne veux pas que vous le tuiez !  
Elle tenta d'insister sur le verbe vouloir pour bien montrer sa volonté.

Azhular eut un demi-sourire. Si elle voulait avoir l'air autoritaire, il allait falloir qu'elle apprenne à le faire mieux que cela. Cependant, puisqu'il avait donné sa parole, il relâcha légèrement son étreinte mortelle.

\- Je ne veux plus de mort. Expliqua-t-elle avec tristesse. Je ne veux pas de bain de sang. Je veux que ce peuple commence sa nouvelle vie dans la paix !

Elle sentit l'approbation de Spock s'infiltrer dans son esprit via leur  _Kash-naf_  et cela la rassura. Elle craignait tant de faire des gaffes.

\- Ces traîtres à leur peuple n'auront pas la même clémence que vous. Répliqua Azhular comme une menace

\- Peut-être. Mais vous nous protégerez d'eux. Rétorqua Ève avec absolue assurance.

Azhular se crispa imperceptiblement: cette Humaine le connaissait à peine et lui avait déjà accordé une telle confiance!  
Il lui était loyal, mais tous les Humanoïdes n'étaient pas ainsi. Il allait lui falloir être extrêmement vigilant pour veiller sur elle et se méfier à sa place. Il croisa le regard du Capitaine et les deux hommes se comprirent: ils pensaient exactement la même chose.

\- Retrouvez-les tous. Ordonna le Capitaine Kirk. Et mettez-les aux arrêts.

\- Ensuite ce peuple pourra leur faire subir un procès équitable. Ajouta Spock

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Ève. Il lui fallut une demie seconde pour comprendre: ici le Capitaine Kirk et le Commandant Spock n'avaient aucune autorité reconnue.

\- Oui, qu'il en soit fait ainsi. Approuva-t-elle. Mais avec le moins de violence possible!

Azhular se retint de hausser les épaules. La violence faisait partie du pouvoir, c'était même une forme de pouvoir. En y renonçant ainsi, elle faisait un aveu de faiblesse. Peu importe. Il serait là pour la protéger, elle et ses stupides époux lorsque la violence jaillirait de leurs ennemis. Lui, au moins, n'avait par leur indulgence, il n'avait pas peur de verser le sang. C'était donc à lui de veiller sur leur sécurité.

\- Il en sera fait selon vos ordres. Répondit Vallad en s'inclinant avant de se retirer

 

**ooo**

**à suivre  
** Vallad sortit et Snagov fut emmené sous bonne garde, étonné d'être encore en vie...

* * *

 

 Je vous avais prévenu.e.s dans la préface, que j'allais partir dans de gros délires ^^'  
Bin, voilà le premier...  
j'espère que vous avez aimé et vous n'avez pas trouvé cela trop cul-cul.

La mort des "red-shirt" est une _tradition_ Star-trekienne TOS à laquelle je ne pouvais pas me dérober...

 

* * *

 

  *** le coin traduction**  
N'ayant trouvé aucun site en libre accès de vocabulaire et grammaire Klingonne, ces phrases sont obtenues grâce à Bing translator.. avec tous les risques de traduction de traviole... tant, pis : " être ça mieux que rien" :3  
Comme j'aime les films en Version Originale Sous-titrée, je veux que les personnage puissent parler leur langue maternelle.

**ooo**

**le coin sociologie Star trekien** **n** **e** avec Memory Alpha: [ memory-alpha.wikia Klingon](http://fr.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Klingon)  & [ memory-alpha.wikia Sto-vo-kor](http://fr.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Sto-vo-kor) 

Dans la mythologie klingonne la vie après la mort selon les Klingons se divise en 2 possibilités :   
\- Celle où vont les déshonorés était le Gre'thor...   
\- Celle où sont envoyés les âmes de honorés était le  **Sto-vo-kor,**  où ils participeront à une bataille éternelle contre de grands ennemis. Il est raconté que les halls de Sto-vo-kor sont gardées par Kahless l'Inoubliable.

Si jamais un Klingon meurt par accident ou est assassiné, n'ayant donc pas acquis de l'honneur par lui-même, il est possible que des guerriers combattent en son nom afin de démontrer qu'il était respecté par les vivants..."

 

 **selon** [ startreksansfrontiere.org empire-klingon/legende-kahless](http://startreksansfrontiere.org/pages/factions/klingon/empire-klingon/legende-kahless.html) : **  
**

**Kahless** **l'inoubliable**  est un personnage célèbre pour les Klingons.  
Au 9iem siècle, il a forgé l'unité entre les grandes maisons, sous son autorité. Des récit plus ou moins légendaires de ses exploits occupent une place centrale dans leur culture  
Ces récits relatent la manière dont, il unifia le peuple et lui conféra force et honneur. Les Klingons continuent de célébrer les exploits de Kahless, notamment lors de la célèbre fête de Kot'baval.  
D'après la légende de Kahless l'Inoubliable, Kahless est descendu à Gre'thor pour retrouver son frère et l'emmener au Sto-vo-kor.

Il aurait dit : "un Klingon en se bat pas seulement pour répandre le sang, mais aussi pour élever son esprit"

**ooo**


	30. Ko-te'kru k'runlar [Les rêves d'une Reine]

_Ha'ge_ _Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie VII Kokivô-ya

* * *

****chapitre 4 - _K_** ** _**o-te'kru** _ ****_k'runlar_   
** ** ****[Les rêves d'une Reine]** **

****** **

****oO** ** ****o** **

Précédemment...  
Azhular se retint de hausser les épaules. La violence faisait partie du pouvoir, c'était même une forme de pouvoir. En y renonçant ainsi, elle faisait un aveu de faiblesse. Peu importe. Il serait là pour la protéger, elle et ses stupides époux lorsque la violence jaillirait de leurs ennemis. Lui, au moins, n'avait par leur indulgence, il n'avait pas peur de verser le sang de ses ennemis. C'était donc à lui de veiller sur leur sécurité.  


**ooo**

Vallad sortit et Snagov fut emmené sous bonne garde, plus qu'étonné d'être encore en vie. Il avait voulu passer pour un martyr, afin de soulever les foules contre cette étrangère au pouvoir étrange qui ne valait sans doute pas mieux que l'ancien tyran. Mais, contre toute attente, celle-ci l'avait épargné, et ses guerriers qui semblaient pourtant fort agressifs lui avait obéi.

Azhular fit refluer le reste de la foule. Sa hargne naturelle repoussa toute velléité de rébellion sans qu'il ait besoin d'user de violence. Il se retira à son tour. Deux servantes entrèrent. Elles portaient toutes deux un long kimono noir, avec un tablier blanc. Elles se penchèrent en un profond salut auquel Ève répondit en s'inclinant à son tour, à leur grande surprise. La plus âgée des deux prit la parole, les yeux baissés vers le sol:

\- Si votre Grâce le souhaite, nous sommes là pour l'aider à revêtir une tenue digne de sa Grandeur et de ses vénérable époux.

Sa "Grâce" rougit, embarrassée. Spock resta impassible, mais sentit le profond malaise de leur  _vénérable_  époux commun. Les servantes étaient visiblement plus qu'intimidées, elles étaient effrayées.

\- Oui, s'il vous plait, c'est gentil, merci. Répondit-elle d'une voix intimidée qui étonna à nouveau les servantes.  
Elles avaient tout vu. Cette hors-monde n'avait montré aucune peur face au tyran, elle l'avait tué si facilement. Ensuite, elle avait obtenu le respect de Azhular, surnommé le guerrier redoutable, car il avait été le seul à s'opposer frontalement au tyran. Elle devait détenir une grande puissance. Il était naturel qu'elle ait pris sa place. Cependant, elle ne se comportait absolument pas comme une impératrice conquérante.

Les caméristes guidèrent le trio dans le vestiaire immense où Vlokir entreposait ses vêtements. Ève remarqua avec douleur le large collier de métal autour de leur cou.

\- Pourquoi portez-vous ces colliers ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce  
Elle était douloureusement consciente de la peur de ces femmes, mais ignorait comment faire pour qu'elles comprennent qu'elle ne leur voulait aucun mal

Les Kokivô-yanes furent étonnées par sa sollicitude, et par le respect dans sa voix. L'Empereur les avait toujours traitées avec le plus grand mépris.

\- Nous sommes les esclaves de la couronne. Répondit la plus âgée des deux en s'inclinant humblement.

L'indignation de Ève rejoignit celle de Jim, ils parvinrent à se taire, mais pas à cacher leur sentiment. A nouveau, les esclaves furent décontenancées par leur réaction.

\- L'esclavage est-il une pratique courante au sein de votre peuple ? Demanda Spock tranquillement, pour sonder le terrain.  
Si tel était le cas, il était dangereux de l'abolir aussi rapidement. Il convenait tout d'abord d'éduquer le peuple pour lui faire renoncer à cette aberration

\- Ça existe depuis l'arrivée de l'Empereur. Répondit la plus âgée des deux esclaves. L'Empereur a le droit de vie ou de mort sur chacun de ses sujet. Seul lui avait le droit de posséder des esclaves.

Ève eut un soupir de soulagement, elle prit sa toute première décision d'Impératrice:  
\- Je suis opposée à l'esclavage ! Déclara-t-elle avec une fermeté passionnée. Je veux qu'il soit aboli immédiatement!

Ève rougit, étonnée d'avoir réagi aussi vite, quasiment sans réfléchir. Elle fut encore plus surprise par l'autorité de sa propre voix. Spock lui lança un regard approbateur: elle avait certes réagit sous le coup de l'indignation, mais de façon parfaitement appropriée. Jim approuva de la tête avec un grand sourire ravi.  
Les deux servantes ouvrirent de grands yeux reconnaissants:

\- Alors, Kôgo Ève. Ôtez-moi ce collier, et moi, Saraï Vrosia serait votre servante dévouée ! Dit Saraï en s'agenouillant.

Très émue, Ève se pencha sur elle et lui détacha l'ignoble marque de l'esclavage, puis fit de même avec Tenaï, l'autre domestique.

...

Le vestiaire comportait un nombre infini de tenues : de longues tuniques multicolores, des cafetans de toutes longueurs, des kimonos somptueusement brodés ... certains de ces vêtements était dans aucun doute possible de genre féminins... ?!

\- Bordel ! Il n'y a là que des robes la-dedans ! Ronchonna Jim. N'y a-t-il rien de plus viril ?

Il avisa brusquement Spock qui avait choisi un long cafetan vert sombre. Ce dernier se contenta de hausser un demi-sourcil ironique. Ève ne lui cacha pas son amusement.

-... ahem... je veux dire de plus... militaire ?

\- Je vous prie de me suivre, Kôgo-Gosonâ {Prince Consort}. Proposa Tenaï. Il y a des uniformes qui pourraient vous convenir.

\- Quelle style de robe souhaitez-Vous porter, Kôgo Ève ? Demanda Saraï.

\- Je ne sais pas trop... toutes ces tenues sont si belles! Mais tout cela va être beaucoup trop grand pour moi !

\- Je suis couturière, votre Grâce, j'ajusterai la robe que Vous aurez choisie à votre taille

\- Oh, oui, merci, c'est gentil ! D'après vous, Spock, qu'est ce qui serait de mieux ?

\- Il serait cohérent que cette tenue se rapproche des vêtements traditionnels Kokivô-yans. Dit Spock. La haine que Snagov Marou a montré à votre égard était vraisemblablement due au fait que vous ne soyez pas native de ce monde. A sa crainte que vous aussi, vous leur imposiez votre propre culture.

\- Oui, c'est une façon de montrer que je respecte ce monde tel qu'il est. Comprit Ève. Que je ne vais pas imposer mes façons de penser et mépriser leurs traditions.

\- Exactement.

\- Dites-moi, Miss Saraï, quelle serait la meilleure tenue pour cela ?

Saraï n'avait pas perdu une miette de leurs échanges. Elle n'allait pas se priver de le répéter à tout le monde  
Elle leur sourit de plaisir:  
\- Je vais vous chercher le plus beau Kabika, Kogo-Ève

Saraï partit rapidement, laissant Ève et Spock seuls.

\- Je suppose que c'est le nom qu'ils donnent au kimono. Déduisit Spock de sa belle voix calme

Il ôta sa tunique d'esclave. Ève le contempla. Comme il était viril et si beau! Il ne portait plus que leur  _T'hylara-ek'zeru_  [bijou d'amant] et le boxer réglementaire. Il saisissait le cafetan pour le revêtir. Il sentit son regard sur lui, il perçut son trouble.

-  _Nam-tor du niii kril'vaksurik !_  [tu es siii harmonieusement beau!] Murmura-t-elle en rougissant, les yeux brillants  
Elle avait cette façon d'insister sur le _ni_  [si] qui le faisait frissonner à chaque fois

Il ressentit le désir de son épouse s'insinuer dans ses veines à lui. Il réfléchit rapidement. Ils étaient pour le moment seuls tous les deux. Et Ève, encore fragile psychiquement après ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir, ce qu'ils venaient de lui imposer et sa violente crise émotionnelle, avait besoin de soutien. Spock n'avait aucune raison de lui refuser le réconfort d'une chaste étreinte. N'était-ce pas son devoir d'époux? rationalisa son moi Vulcain pour une fois en accord avec son moi Humain. Spock fit les quelques pas qui le séparait d'elle et se pencha pour qu'ils s'embrassent doucement.

Ève posa ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle frissonna. La peau de Spock était si brûlante, et sa toison noire si douce sous ses mains. Ève y glissa ses doigts et soupira, luminescente. Elle posa sa tête au creux de son épaule.

\- Dis. Murmura-t-elle à mie-voix, rougissante. Tu crois que ce soir, nous pourrons... ?

Le léger vibrato de sa voix envoya des décharges dans les reins de Spock. Il comprit parfaitement le sous-entendu.

\- Autant de fois qu'il te plaira de le vouloir. Chuchota-t-il.  _Ri nam-tor ish-veh gu-vam t'adun ha ?_  [N'est-ce pas mon devoir d'époux ?] Et au vu de ses avances précédentes, je pense que notre Jim ne te refusera rien...

Ève déposa un baiser dans le creux de sa clavicule et eut un tendre petit rire. Son  _gu-vam t'adun_... Son  _Vulkansuik-adun_  [époux Vulcain] l'accomplissait avec une  _belle_  ardeur et...

\- Pourquoi as-tu choisi ce cafetan-là ? Dit-elle pour mettre fin à ses rêveries sensuelles.

\- Il ressemble à une  _Vulkansuik'wu'koma..._ [tunique longue Vulcaine]

Spock eut un léger temps d'arrêt.  
\- ...Non, il serait plus approprié de faire comme toi et de revêtir une tenue traditionnelle de ce peuple. C'est même encore plus pertinent dans mon cas, puisque je suis Vulcain comme l'était ce tyran qui a souillé l'honneur de notre peuple avec son comportement inacceptable.

Il entendit Saraï revenir et repoussa doucement Ève. La servante posa sur une chaise les kabikas qu'elle avait amenés, hésita, puis osa demander

\- Me permettez-vous de vous poser une question, Kôgo-Gosonâ {Prince Consort}?

\- Je vous écoute, Saraï

\- L'empereur était de votre peuple ?

\- Vlokir était en effet un Vulcain. Cette... personne a outrepassé ses droits en s'imposant comme votre empereur. En tant que suzerain, il a trahi les devoirs qui lui incombaient envers vous en se comportant comme un tyran. Il a trahi et souillé le sang de mon peuple par son attitude dévoyée et innommable!

Jim revenait tranquillement. L'uniforme qu'il avait choisi mettait son corps athlétique en valeur. Cette vision eut un effet apaisant sur la sourde colère de Spock, que seuls ses amants pouvaient percevoir. Le contrôle de ses émotions était imparfait, une longue méditation allait lui être nécessaire. (et la journée était loin d'être finie)

\- Les Vulcains s'habillent-il avec des robes ? Demanda Saraï

\- Veuillez préciser la teneur de votre question, miss Saraï. Répondit Spock calmement

\- L'Empereur aimait à porter des robes de femme.

\- Croyez-moi. Intervint Jim avec un sourire amusé. Monsieur Spock n'a absolument rien de féminin, pas plus que n'importe lequel des Vulcains mâles.

\- Vlokir était un hermaphrodite. Expliqua doucement Ève.

\- Un nerma-quoi ?

\- Il avait des attributs sexuels mâle comme femelle. Traduisit Spock. Nous l'avons lu dans son esprit.

Saraï ne commenta pas l'information. L'ancien Empereur aussi savait lire dans les esprits. Ce devait être une spécificité Vulcaine.

ooo

Ils retournèrent dans la pièce principale, où les attendaient Vallad, Azhular et ses frères d'arme, S'ten le Romulien, T'leia et dix autres Vulcains. Il y eut un silence à leur entrée.

Kirk portait la tenue militaire de chef des armées Kôkivo-yan, noire à broderies et ceinture rouge; Spock avait choisi la longue tunique traditionnelle des nobles, elle aussi noire à broderies et à large ceinture rouge; Ève portait une superposition de kabikas rouges sang, brodés d'or et de pierres précieuses, avec une large ceinture noire et or. Grace à quelques points d'habiles coutures, Saraï avait fait en sorte que la traîne et les manches trop longues de sa tenue paraissent naturelles. Ses cheveux étaient disciplinés par deux fines tresse parées de perles qui tombaient élégamment derrière ses oreilles. Après que Saraï, Jim et Spock aient longuement insisté, elle avait accepté de porter la fine tiare qui ornait son front.

Ils avaient vraiment fière allure, même si Ève était visiblement embarrassée par les épais tissus de sa tenue d'Impératrice. (et elle se sentait parfaitement ridicule avec cette couronne sur sa tête)

\- S'ten, Azhular, Angghal et Aktuh, vous devriez revêtir l'uniforme des armées Kokivô-yans. Décréta Spock. Il serait même pertinent que chacun de vous revête une tenue Kokivô-yan.

\- Cela ne vous embêtera pas de quitter vos tenues Klingon pour des uniformes Kokivô-ya? S'enquit Ève.

Azhular fronça les sourcils, pourquoi lui demandait-elle son avis ?  
\- Ce sont des uniformes de soldat, votre Altesse. Répliqua-t-il en insistant sur le titre. Vous êtes l'Impératrice des Kôkivo-yan, il est logique que nos uniformes soient ceux de ce peuple.

\- Voudriez-vous nous en procurer pour ces quatre guerriers, Saraï ? Poursuivit Spock. Et des kabika comme celui que je porte pour les Vulcains, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, T'leia

\- Non, votre proposition est logique.

\- Bien sur, Gosona-Spock. Répondit-elle

\- En sachant que Azhular sera le responsable en chef de la sécurité de l'impératrice. Précisa Kirk.  
Jim avait toujours eu un instinct sûr. Il savait qu'avec ce Klingon, Ève était en sécurité. Spock l'approuva d'un regard. Azhular se redressa imperceptiblement.

\- J'ai compris, Gosona-Jim. Dit la servante en se retirant avec Tenaï.

\- Parfait. Dit Kirk. Avant d'honorer notre rendez-vous avec l'assemblée de ce peuple, il serait judicieux de savoir ce que chacun de vous compte faire de sa liberté. Miss T'leia?

\- Je voudrais tout d'abord vous poser une question. Rétorqua-t-elle froidement. Qui êtes-vous et d'où venez-vous?

Kirk et Spock échangèrent un bref regard. La question était légitime. Spock prit la parole sur un ton neutre:

\- Cet Humain est James Tiberius Kirk, Capitaine du Vaisseau l'USS Enterprise, de la flotte de la Fédération des Planètes Unies. Nous avons été missionnés pour une mission d'exploration de cinq ans à travers les univers non-connus. Je suis son officier en second et Officier scientifique, le Commandant Spock S'chn T'gai Xtmprsqzntwlfb, et je suis Vulcain. Notre épouse se nomme Ève Dupuis-S'chn T'gai-Kirk. Bien qu'elle possède la faculté d'émettre diverses formes d'énergie électro-magnétique, elle est Humaine. Comme vous l'avez compris, elle a empoisonné son sang avec un isotope radioactif, qu'elle a sur-activé par son énergie électro-magnétique, afin de mettre fin au règne de Vlokir et libérer les membres de notre équipage

\- Donc, tout comme nous, vous n'êtes pas natif de cet univers. Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici? Demanda T'leia

Cette fois, ce fut Kirk qui expliqua:  
\- Au cours de notre mission quinquennale, notre vaisseau a été détourné de sa trajectoire par la fontaine blanche d'un trou de ver.

\- Ça ressemble au phénomène qui a détourné  _mon_  vaisseau. Intervint Azhular. Était-ce une sorte de trou-noir pas plus grand qu'un vaisseau et qui, au lieu d'absorber toute lumière, émettait une sorte de lumière blanche?

\- Affirmatif. Répondit Spock. Nul scientifique n'avait jamais pu observer un tel phénomène de façon factuelle, lequel n'avait été jusque là qu'une extrapolation scientifique.

\- Par conséquent. Reprit Kirk. Nous ignorons totalement dans quelle partie de l'univers nous sommes, que ce soit un univers parallèle ou d'une temporalité différente du notre. De même nous ignorons si nous avons une probabilité de pouvoir regagner le notre.

\- Génial. Railla S'ten. Nous sommes bien avancés.

Azhular n'eut aucune réaction. Après ces années de déshonneur, il n'avait aucun espoir, ni désir, de retourner sur la planète Klingon. Mais au moins, à présent, il avait une explication de ce qui avait projeté son vaisseau en ce monde. Sa place était à présent aux coté de Jaw Ève... non Kôgo-Ève et ses époux, à veiller sur leur sécurité. Tel était son choix.

\- En prenant en compte tous ces éléments, que comptez-vous faire ? Demanda Spock sans prêter attention à l'intervention de S'ten

\- Nous pouvons vous accueillir à bord de l'Enterprise si vous le souhaitez, lorsque tout sera fini ici. Proposa Kirk aimablement

T'leia montra très brièvement une émotion. Mais il fallait savoir lire entre les lignes des non-émotions Vulcaines pour le voir. Oui, prendre place à bord de ce vaisseau et retrouver sa bien-aimée planète Vulcain, retrouver sa famille, ses amis, mais...

\- À quelle époque appartenez-vous ? Demanda T'leia

\- En poursuivant le décompte de notre ligne temporelle la date stellaire est 36710.21. Répondit Spock

Les autres Vulcains affichèrent à leur tour de brèves émotions. Leurs visages se figèrent et leurs expressions se durcirent.

\- Je vous réponds au nom des derniers membres survivants de mon équipage. Il est inutile pour nous de quitter cette planète, notre monde appartient à votre passé. Nos vaisseau sont partis 9 mois après celui de Solkar.

\- L'ambassadeur Solkar ? Vous parlez de celui qui a établi le premier contact avec les Humains en 16304.05 *****  ? S'étonna Kirk

200 ans... ces Vulcains provenaient d'un passé lointain et plus que révolu.  
Spock ressentit de la fierté en constatant que Jim se souvenait du nom de cet illustre Vulcain. Bien entendu, il ne le montra pas. Seuls ses amants le perçurent

\- Tout à fait. Je constate que cette prise de contact a été fructueuse, puisque les mariages inter-raciaux sont possibles. Cependant, j'ignorais que les Humains pratiquaient la bigamie

\- Pas vraiment. Répliqua Spock calmement. Ceci est une spécificité qui nous est propre à tous les trois

\- Je vois. Cracha S'ten avec mépris...

\- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire. Gronda Azhular en lui faisant face aussitôt

La menace était claire. Les deux guerriers se regardèrent avec agressivité. S'ten ne comprenait pas que Azhular se soit abaissé à accepter de servir cette faible Humaine.

\- Messieurs, s'il vous plait. Dit doucement Ève de sa voix la plus apaisante  
Mais aucun des deux ne l'entendit.

\- Ressentirais-tu un sentiment d'humiliation à avoir été délivré par une faible femme ? Ironisa Azhular avec un vif mépris. Ne sais-tu donc pas reconnaître un être de pouvoir quand tu en croises un ?

S'ten se redressa, son orgueil bafoué mis à nu, piqué au vif.

\- Je ne voulais offenser personne! Protesta tristement Ève. Je vous en prie, messieurs...

Azhular la regarda avec désapprobation. Pourquoi n'élevait-elle pas le ton pour imposer son autorité?  
-... mais en effet, une faible Humaine avec cette compassion inutile propre à cette race. Reconnut-il. Mais aussi une épouse de soldats.

\- ...oui... une  _faible_  Humaine. Insista S'ten

\- ... une Humaine à protéger. Trancha Kirk avec agacement. N'est-ce pas le rôle d'un soldat que de protéger et défendre?

Spock perçut la colère qui montait en son  _T'hy'la_. Il intervint fermement avant que la situation ne dégénère en conflit  
\- Messieurs! Tel n'est pas l'objet de la discussion actuelle!

Kirk se figea brièvement. Son attitude avait été épidermique, mais inadaptée. Il se calma aussitôt.

\- Nous resterons sur cette planète. Reprit T'Leia comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il est peu probable que nous retrouvions une place sur Vulcain après cette souillure...

Ève ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés. Elle avait toujours envisagé le peuple Vulcain à travers le comportement de Spock, et les enseignements de Surak, l'aurait-elle trop idéalisé? Bien sûr, elle savait pour le harcèlement dont il avait fait l'objet enfant. Cependant elle avait cru que cela n'avait été qu'un fait marginal lié à l'âge des harceleurs.

-...mais... Balbutia-t-elle... je croyais que les Vulcains suivaient la  _Tu-Surak_ [voix de Surak] qui prône la tolérance... et les principes de  _Kol-Ut-Shan_  (IDIC)

T'Leia posa un regard intense sur Ève tout en parvenant à cacher son étonnement. Cette Humaine connaissait les enseignements du Grand Sage?

\- Vous et vos époux appliquez manifestement les principes de  _Kol-Ut-Shan_. Cela est plus difficile pour mon peuple. Rétorqua-t-elle. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir durant mes années d'asservissement. Vlokir était un condensé des pires travers de notre peuple.

Incapable de contenir sa compassion, trop fatiguée par l'accumulation de ses émotions, Ève commença à émettre une lumière d'une douceur infinie. Elle recula pour éviter d'inonder toutes les personnes présentes avec ce qu'elle considéra comme un étalage émotionnel impudique.

\- ... je... je suis désolée... Balbutia-t-elle.

\- Non. Dit T'leia. Permettez-moi d'expérimenter ce phénomène fascinant.

La Vulcaine entra dans le halo. Azhular fit de même, par pure provocation, et y poussa S'ten si brusquement que le Romulien failli perdre l'équilibre. Ils se sentirent comme directement touchés au cœur, c'était à la puissant et doux... profondément aimant et assoiffé d'amour. Ce fut une expérience déroutante pour eux, habitués à conserver cadenassé en eux cette forme d'émotion. Spock mit fin au phénomène en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Ève et en absorbant l'énergie résiduelle.

\- Comment.. faites-vous... pour supporter...  _ça_  ? Demanda S'ten, qui avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser

\- Stricte gestion des émotions. Répliqua Spock, impassible.

\- C'est... rafraîchissant. Commenta Azhular, plus habitué à vivre selon les flux de ses émotions.  
Sa fierté de guerrier le retint d'avouer combien cela lui avait été agréable, alors qu'en tant qu'impitoyable guerrier Klingon il aurait dû détester ces affects aimants qui avaient pénétrés, et consolés, son âme meurtrie.

T'Leia ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle comprenait cependant mieux l'attirance de Spock pour cette jeune Humaine, cette lumière si pure... cette émotion à la fois vive et sereine... Rien d'étonnant à ce que le Romulien soit perdu. Lash'a quitta l'épaule de Ève et vint bourdonner vers T'Leia. La Vulcaine leva la main afin que l'Émeraudine s'y pose.

\- Incroyable. Cet animal primitif dégage des affects !

\- Lash'a vous aime bien. Dit Ève avec un grand sourire. Vous savez, vous pourriez être d'une grande aide à ce peuple pour la reconstruction de ce monde.

\- Comment pouvez-vous pré-juger de ma volonté de les aider ? Demanda T'Leia

Ève ne se formalisa pas du ton un peu sec de la Vulcaine. Lash'a revint se poser sur son épaule  
\- Vous êtes Vulcaine. Comme Spock, il vous est impossible de rester inactive. Répondit-elle. Et y a-t-il plus noble activité que d'aider ce peuple dont la culture a été abîmée par la tyrannie de cet homme ?

\- Si les peuples de Kokivô-ya acceptent notre aide, nous la leur accorderons bien volontiers. Décréta T'leia. Serez-vous des nôtre, St'en ?

-... je suis Romulien. Rétorqua S'ten sur la défensive

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Répondit T'Leia

\- Je ne suis pas les principes de votre Surak!

\- Tel est votre choix et je le respecte. Souhaitez-vous cependant vous rendre utile ?

\- Je suis un guerrier. Si vous m'acceptez tel que je suis, mon bras est à votre service.  
T'leia avait été une noble Dame parmi les siens, une capitaine de Vaisseau. Lui-même avait été Lieutenant. De plus, d'une certaine façon Vulcains et Romuliens étaient des cousins éloignés. Entrer au service d'une Capitaine Vulcaine était par conséquent honorable.

\- C'est un honneur que d'accepter votre offre, S'ten. Répliqua T'Leia.

On frappa à la porte et Saraï entra, accompagnée d'autres servantes, portant des uniformes militaires pour les Klingons et le Romulien et des tuniques traditionnelles pour les Vulcains.

ooo

La salle de l'assemblée était pleine, remplie par la foule des élu.e.s et des curieux qui s'étaient entassés debout au fond de la salle. Tous les regards tournèrent vers Ève lorsqu'elle entra, accompagnée des anciens captifs et de Vallad. Il y eut un murmure d'approbation à la vue de leurs tenues. Ève suivit Vallad et se laissa tomber sur le trône. Ses jambes flageolaient, son cœur battait si fort sous l'effet du stress qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser, sa lumière recommençait à tourbillonner autour d'elle de façon incontrôlable. Spock et Jim restèrent debout à coté d'elle, respectivement à sa droite et à sa gauche, les autres captifs prirent place derrière elle.

\- Peuple de Kokivô-ya, voici Kôgo Ève Kokivô-Dupuischntgaikirk! S'exclama Vallad.

\- Longue vie à Kôgo-Kokivô. Répondit l'assemblée par automatisme

\- Et voici ses Kôgo-Gosonâ, Gosona-Jim et Gosona-Spock

\- Longue vie aux Kôgo-Gosonâ !

Et les élu.e.s de l'assemblé se rassirent, en silence.

Ève ne savait comment réagir ou quoi dire, elle réprimait à grand peine sa lumière, qui faisait un halo bleuté autour d'elle. Tous ces regards posés sur elle la paralysait. Malgré la présence de ses époux à ses coté, elle se sentit terriblement seule et vulnérable. Les esprits de Jim et Spock la contredirent aussitôt, l'un lui envoyant un affect apaisant et l'autre de la sérénité. Elle prit une grande respiration.  
Elle se leva en tentant de contrôler ses tremblements et décida de jouer carte sur table :

\- Monsieur Vallad m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler... alors, je suis venue...

Elle se sentait parfaitement idiote d'avoir dit de telles platitudes. Tous ces gens savaient pertinemment pourquoi elle était venue!  
L'acoustique de la salle de l'assemblée était telle qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de parler fort pour se faire entendre.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai jamais fait de discours, et il est difficile pour moi de parler ainsi devant autant de personnes...

Elle vit certains regards s'adoucir, et même quelques sourires l'encourageant à poursuivre. Miss Saraï et Tenaï avaient déjà raconté ce qu'elles avaient vu et entendus de la Kôgo-kokivô et de ces Hors-monde.

\- Je... comprends vos doutes à mon égard, je les ai moi-même... Je... je ne suis qu'une simple femme à qui on a donné ce pouvoir de lumière... Quand monsieur Vallad nous a appris à mes époux et moi qu'il y avait un risque de guerre civile et qu'il fallait un empereur pour aider votre peuple à faire la transition, ils m'ont désignée pour ce rôle... je... j'ai été si étonnée...

Elle se tut quelques seconde, puis reprit :  
\- Je suis venue accompagnée de Miss T'Leia qui a généreusement proposé de nous aider dans cette lourde tache. Contrairement à Vlokir, elle appartient à un peuple sage, et je sais que ses conseils seront avisés. Mes époux Jim Kirk et Spock S'chn t'gai sont des hommes bons et érudit, ils vous guideront dans cette... cette re-construction d'un monde meilleur... Nous voulons vous aider à retrouver la voie qui vous sera propre, dans le respect de vos coutumes et de vos traditions, vous aider à reconstruire une civilisation qui vous ressemble, pas celle qui vous a été imposée par Vlokir... Je... je vous donne ma parole de tout faire pour être digne de l'honneur qui m'a été fait.

Il y eut un silence. Puis une nuée de coups sur les tables, tous les frappaient avec le plat de la main. Désarçonnée, Ève se tourna vers Vallad qui arborait un immense sourire.

L'un des membre de l'assemblée se leva et réclama le silence.  
\- Ce sont de bien belles paroles, Kôgo-kovivô. Clama-t-il. Mais que cachent-elles ? Quels sont réellement vos projets ?

\- ...mes projets ?...Je ...je suis naïve et je n'y connais rien en politique. Avoua-t-elle en rougissant. Je rêve d'un monde de paix et d'harmonie, ou chaque personne puisse être respectée et libre et trouver sa place, qu'elle soit homme ou femme, jeune ou vieux, conforme à la majorité ou différente, d'un monde où ceux qui gouvernent le font dans le seul but de servir le peuple et veiller à son bonheur...  
Elle était si passionnée en évoquant son utopie qu'elle en oublia sa timidité. Sa lumière avait viré à l'or et scintillait autour d'elle, englobant ses deux époux.

Totalement incrédule, Azhular la contempla avec des yeux ronds. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait là?  
 _...un monde de paix et d'harmonie ? ! ?_  
Il en avait vu des leaders haranguer les foules et soulever leurs passions, mais jamais de cette façon avec des propos aussi sur-réalistes! Et le pire, dans tout cela était qu'elle y croyait vraiment ! Elle était d'une sincérité absolue et cela se voyait. Comment un être handicapé par une telle mentalité avait-il pu survivre jusque là?  _un monde de paix et d'harmonie!_... c'est dans le combat que résidait la vraie vie!

Azhular regarda autour de lui. S'ten arborait une expression ahurie, lui non plus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les Vulcains étaient par contre resté parfaitement impassibles, y compris son époux. L'Humain Kirk arborait un sourire à la fois approbateur et attendri. Quant à Vallad... il posait sur l'Impératrice des yeux... comme si elle était l'incarnation d'une déesse... et les membres de l'assemblée avaient eux aussi cet air stupide sur le visage!

\- Ceci est mon rêve à moi. Ajouta-t-elle avec une vive émotion, comme pour briser le silence. Mais c'est à vous de choisir le monde dans lequel vous souhaitez vivre.

Ève n'était pas la seule à être émue. Après ces décennies d'asservissement sous la coupe d'un Empereur méprisant et sadique, la naïveté rafraîchissante de ces paroles avait touché le cœur de ces hommes et de ces femmes.  
Bien que despote sanguinaire, Vlokir avait élaboré dès le début de son règne un semblant de démocratie. Pour lui, le plus important était de disposer de son quota d'esclave pour alimenter son appétit morbide. Tous les membres de cette assemblée avaient été élus par le peuple. A quelques exception près, tous avaient haï ce monarque. Par contre, ils trouvaient cette jeune et si timide Impératrice extrêmement attendrissante. Son rêve était un beau rêve, si pur. Ils auraient plaisir à tenter de le réaliser ensembles. A nouveau, il y eut une nuée d'applaudissement.  
Azhular fronça les sourcils, mais ils étaient donc tous fous sur cette fichue planète?  
L'époux aux oreilles pointues échangea un regard avec l'Humain qui acquiesça. Puis il eut quelques mots avec T'Leia qui hocha la tête à son tour.

\- Kôgo Ève est épuisée. Dit Kirk d'une voix ferme. Elle a donné beaucoup de sa lumière. Nous allons nous retirer.

\- Demain, Proposa Spock, si vous le souhaitez, aux premières heures du jour nous travaillerons ensemble.

Spock souleva Ève qui se blottit contre lui. Ils sortirent, escortés par les Klingons. Troublée, T'Leia songea qu'ils formaient une vivante image de  _k'lalatar prkori k'lalatar prnak'lirli_  (Infinie Diversité sous ses Infinie Combinaisons)

**ooo**

Saraï les accompagna et leur ouvrit les portes.

\- Souhaitez-vous que j'aide Kôgo Ève à se préparer avant de rejoindre le lit ?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Répondit Kirk gentiment. Nous allons prendre soin d'elle.  
Il avait surtout besoin d'être enfin seul avec ses  _T'hylara_

La servante répondit à son sourire et se retira après un salut respectueux.

Spock voulut poser Ève sur le lit mais elle s'accrocha à son cou en protestant des mots indistincts. Il haussa un sourcil d'étonnement: Ève n'avait jamais fait de caprice. Il y céda cependant et prit place dans un fauteuil. Il la garda contre lui sans protester et elle s'y blottit confortablement. Pour être honnête, cela induisait en lui une sensation extrêmement satisfaisante, sa  _Os-shidik-ma'es_  [possessivité atavique] était ravie et ronronnait d'un tel bien-être qu'il ne perdit pas d'énergie à la refouler.  
Jim sourit. Cependant, il se serait laisser couper le bras pour ne pas avoir à avouer à quel point il les trouva adorablement mignons  _tous les deux_. De toute façon Spock aurait protesté qu'un Vulcain n'est en aucun cas "mignon"

Jim sursauta presque  
\- Bordel! Murmura-t-il. J'ai oublié d'appeler Bones pour le tenir au courant de la suite des événements !

\- Il serait pertinent de le contacter immédiatement.

Jim soupira et prit son communicateur que Vallad lui avait rendu:  
\- Bones, ici Jim...

\- C'est maintenant que vous daignez me contacter ! Hurla McCoy, furieux. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Heureusement que Hali-tam'a pouvait me dire que vos bon sang de cerveaux fonctionnaient toujours !

\- Ahem. Il y a eu un contre-temps...

\- J'arrive!

\- Bones attenddd... Protesta Jim en vain. Bordel...

Le bon docteur avait déjà coupé la communication. Il apparut dans la chambre dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent, en mode  _furax_.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ces accoutrements ? Gronda McCoy après une demi seconde d'étonnement

\- Parlez moins fort. Trancha Spock d'une voix basse mais impérative

Le Docteur se tourna vers lui. Il vit Ève endormie, les traits tirés par l'épuisement. Il dégaina aussitôt son médicorder et se pencha sur elle. Il l'ausculta rapidement et fronça les sourcils, vivement mécontent:

\- Bon sang, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir fait prendre du repos plus tôt ? Bougonna-t-il à mi-voix. Jim! Qu'est-ce que vous avez  _encore_  boutiqué, l'encyclopédie sur patte et vous?

L' _encyclopédie sur patte_  haussa un sourcil. Il fallait reconnaître qu'en matière de surnom, McCoy avait des ressources inépuisables.

\- Je vais vous expliquer, mais pas ici. Suivez-moi.

Jim entraîna McCoy dans la pièce d'à coté et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Le docteur croisa les bras, pressentant à l'expression embarrassé de Jim, toujours si sûr de lui d'ordinaire, qu'il n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout, apprécier ce qu'il allait apprendre.

\- Bon, crachez-moi le morceau, Jim.

\- Après la mort du tyran, le chef de la résistance Vallad, nous a informé des risques de guerre civile. Il était totalement affolé à cette idée et nous a dit qu'il leur fallait un nouvel empereur afin de maintenir la cohésion sociale et politique de son peuple

\- Ah... je vois. Lequel de vous-deux dois-je nommer  _votre Altesse_ , vous où Spock? Railla McCoy

-...hem... c'est à dire... c'est Ève qui...

\- QUOI? ? ! Aboya McCoy. VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT IRRESPONSABLES DE LUI FLANQUER UNE TELLE RESPONSABILITÉ SUR LE DOS!

\- C'est bon, Bones, Ève nous a déjà enguirlandés, inutile d'en ajouter en couche. Rétorqua Jim sèchement

\- J'espère qu'elle vous en a mis une bonne tartine à tous les deux! Bon sang de bon sang! La pauvre Petite, elle doit être terrifiée. Mais QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS EST PASSÉ PAR LA TÊTE ?

\- C'est la lumière de Ève qui a vaincu le tyran, ce n'est ni moi ni Spock. Il leur fallait un être considéré comme impartial. Et ce peuple l'a déjà adoptée comme Kôgo-Kokivô

\- Kogo-quoi?

\- C'est le nom qu'ils donnent à l'impératrice. Nous l'avons rassurée. Elle aura un rôle fédérateur de représentation, pendant que Spock et moi aiderons les membres de l'assemblée à élaborer des lois et une constitution qui lui seront propres, dans le respect de leurs coutumes et usages...

\- Vous avez conscience que vous violez la prime directive dans les grandes largeurs, là?

\- Bones! Qu'aurions-nous dû faire?

\- Je sais. Vous n'avez guère le choix que de finir ce que vous avez commencé en mettant le vampire hors d'état de nuire.

\- Exactement...

\- Pauvre Petite... Répéta McCoy avec compassion. Et ça va durer longtemps?

\- Le temps de doter cette planète d'un système politique stable et adapté

-...Pardon...? MAIS ON VA RESTER COINCÉS ICI PENDANT DES SIÈCLES !

Jim soupira. Il fallait vraiment que Bones se calme  
\- ÇA SUFFIT MCCOY! Gronda-t-il à son tour.

Mais cela n'impressionna pas le médecin  
\- L'équipage va devenir fou à rester coincé en orbite autour de la planète!

\- Dès que cela sera possible, j'accorderai des permissions de descendre sur Kokivo-ya.

\- Et cette mascarade va durer combien de temps selon vous? Insista McCoy

\- Nous l'ignorons totalement. Tout ce que nous savons pour le moment est qu'ils sont dotés d'une assemblée élue par le peuple

\- Donc, il y a déjà un embryon de vie politique. Comprit McCoy

\- Tout dépend à présent de la réactivité de ces gens.

\- Et quel sera le rôle de la Petite, exactement?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, un rôle de représentation uniquement.

Bones qui semblait pourtant avoir accepté les faits s'emporta à nouveau:  
\- Elle est d'une timidité maladive. Vous vous rendez compte du poids que...

\- NOUS SAVONS. S'agaça Jim. Nous n'avions pas le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix.

\- OK, Bones. Qu'auriez-vous fait à notre place ?

-...et bien...je...

Jim laissa à McCoy le temps de prendre la mesure de la situation, puis il changea de sujet:  
\- Comment va  _mon_  équipage?

McCoy repassa immédiatement en mode médecin en chef de l'Enterprise:  
\- Physiquement, ils vont bien. Beaucoup sont psychologiquement affaiblis, mais ils s'en remettrons vite. Les plus traumatisés sont ceux qui ont vu ce monstre tuer nos hommes de la sécurité. Je leur ai prescrit des anxiolytiques et des somnifères  _au cas-où_...

Le Capitaine fronça les sourcils. Bones le connaissait bien: il s'inquiétait pour son équipage.  
\- Finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal que l'on soit coincé ici pour quelques semaines. Reconnut le médecin. Nous ne courons plus aucun danger, cela permettra à l'équipage de cicatriser tranquillement de tout cela.

...

Spock prit une profonde respiration.  
La journée avait été très longue pour lui aussi. Malgré son endurance Vulcaine, il éprouvait un vif besoin de prendre du repos, et, surtout, de méditer. Les violentes crises émotionnelles de son épouse, bien que légitimes, avaient mis son contrôle des affects à rude épreuve. Ève gémit dans son sommeil. Il percevait, transmis par leur  _Kash-naf_ , les doutes qui l'assaillaient et ses remords d'avoir pris une vie. Connaissant les aspirations morales de son épouse, cette réaction était logique. Il voulut lui épargner une nouvelle crise émotionnelle, douloureuse pour elle, psychiquement éprouvante pour lui.

Spock s'infiltra dans l'esprit de Ève avec précaution, le fusionna avec le sien, sans percer ses barrières mentales ni chercher à lire ses pensées. Il initia une phase de méditation, invitant l'esprit de la jeune femme à faire de même. Malgré le fait qu'ils aient, d'une certaine façon, trahi sa confiance à deux reprise, Jim et lui, elle ne leur en gardait aucune rancune. Elle leur avait conservé une foi aveugle. Instinctivement, son esprit se blottit contre le sien et ne lui opposa aucune résistance.  
Spock écouta les suggestions de son moi Humain. Doucement, il incita l'esprit de Ève à répéter qu'elle n'avait pas eu le chois, que Vlokir devait être mis hors d'état de nuire, qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de culpabiliser. Il lui fit répéter que c'étaient Jim et lui qui avaient pris cette décision. Que c'étaient Jim et lui qui avaient agis en conséquence. Qu'elle n'était coupable d'aucun crime. Il parvint à l'aider à faire refluer l'importance de cette culpabilité, puis à la refouler derrière une solide barrière mentale. Il aida ensuite Ève à apaiser ses autres pensées; Jim et lui veillaient sur elle. Puis il la guida doucement vers un sommeil plus profond, expurgé de tout affect négatif. Elle eut un gros soupir. Dès qu'elle fut tout à fait détendue et endormie, il s'autorisa une phase de  _Ul-wh'ltri_  [semi-méditation].

Son ouï fine lui permettait de percevoir les éclats de voix indignés de McCoy, puis ceux plus graves de son  _T'hy'la_ , sans que cela ne remette en cause sa concentration. Le docteur avait développé vis à vis de leur  _Lag'i adun'a_  [épouse commune] une affection quasi paternelle. Il comprenait parfaitement son indignation. Jim et lui avaient posé de bien lourdes responsabilités sur les épaules de Ève.

Mais qu'auraient-ils dû faire ?  
Quelle autre solution logique aurait-il pu y avoir?  
Reprendre la mission et abandonner ce peuple à son sort, après les dégâts causés par ce demi-Vulcain dévoyé ? Aucun d'eux n'en aurait été capable.  
Vallad était le chef de la résistance, mais aurait-il été accepté comme Empereur? Serait-il parvenu à fédérer ce peuple autour de lui ? Il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas le moins du monde volontaire pour assumer cette lourde responsabilité.  
Spock aurait-il dû assumer lui-même cette charge ? Cette question n'avait aucune pertinence : jamais ce peuple n'aurait accepté d'être guidé par un être de la même ethnie que leur tyran Vulcain.  
Jim aurait-il dû monter sur le trône? Il avait le sens du devoir et du commandement. Il aurait fait un bel empereur (Spock chassa cette pensée irrationnelle qui venait perturber son raisonnement), mais ce peuple n'aurait pas accepté non plus ce hors-monde  
Il ne restait plus que Ève. Sa lumière bienveillante transcendait les ethnies, provoquait immanquablement un émerveillement. Ceux qui entraient en contact avec ce phénomène en était toujours profondément touchés. Même le Klingon et le Romulien, appartenant pourtant à des peuples réputés pour leurs cruautés et leurs absences de pitié, y avaient été sensibles...  
Aussi désagréable que ce soit pour Ève, cette décision était la plus logique.

Spock ferma son esprit aux bruits extérieurs et plongea dans un  _Ek'wh'ltrik_  [état méditatif total]... il purifia son esprit

Des lèvres infiniment tendres se posèrent sur son front. Puis il sentit une odeur douce qu'il identifia comme celle du savon, et de Jim. Quelle agréable manière d'interrompre une méditation! Spock ouvrit les paupières. Son  _Taluhk-Qom'i_  [précieux Humain] ne portait plus qu'un pagne autour des reins, et cela lui allait plus que bien. Jim s'assit sur un fauteuil. Spock se leva doucement et posa Ève sur les genoux de Jim. Cette fois-ci, elle accepta de se décrocher de lui sans broncher, pour aussitôt s'agripper à Jim, sans pour autant se réveiller.

\- Bones est furieux. Murmura Jim en la serrant doucement contre lui. Mais il a compris la raison de notre démarche. Certains membres de l'équipage sont traumatisés, mais dans l'ensembles, ils vont bien. Bones est remonté à bord. Il va recruter des volontaires parmi l'équipage pour nous aider.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Répondit sobrement Spock, avant de se retirer pour aller se laver lui aussi

Ève soupira doucement. La douceur sous sa joue était différente. Son cœur reconnut avant son esprit l'homme qui la tenait contre lui

\- Jim... Murmura-t-elle doucement en ouvrant les yeux

Elle leva lentement la tête et ses lèvres rencontrèrent le velours de celles de Jim. Elle se réveilla tout à fait

\- ...et si nous reprenions les choses là où nous les avions laissées, mon altesse ? Susurra-t-il

Ève se réveilla tout à fait et s'empara du visage de Jim. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Les plis serrés de ses kabika étaient frustrants, Jim ne parvenait pas à trouver l'issue vers sa peau, même s'il était expert dans l'art de dévêtir les femmes. Ces tissus étaient lourds et épais mais d'une grande douceur. Cependant, Jim préférait la texture soyeuse de la chair qui était cachée en dessous, à en avoir l'eau à la bouche. Son désir en était autant frustré qu'exacerbé

Spock revint à son tour de la salle de bain. Habitué aux douches soniques, il devait reconnaître que se laver avec de l'eau pouvait se révéler relaxant. Mais plus agréable encore fut la vision de ses deux Humains en plein baiser passionné. Son Jim, à demi nu, et sa Ève, encore toute emmitouflée dans les voiles de son somptueux kabika rouge sang. Il s'autorisa à laisser s'exprimer sa possessivité:  
 _Qom'i t'nash-veh_  [mes humains]...  
 _Telsular t'nash-veh_  [mes époux]...  
 _Talunk T'hylara t'nash-veh_  [mes précieux amants]

Spock s'agenouilla devant eux, gagné par les feux de leurs désirs contagieux. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il trouva les agrafes qui retenaient la ceinture et ouvrit les plis des tissus, révélant enfin la peau nue. Jim et lui eurent l'impression troublante d'écarter les pétales écarlates d'une fleur fragile. Spock retira la serviette qu'il avait nouée autour de ses reins. Il fit glisser le sous-vêtement de Ève le long de ses jambes, sous le regard brûlant de Jim. Il s'installa entre ses cuisses. Il se redressa vers Jim qui l'agrippa par la nuque, et lors de leur baiser passionné, il fusionna leur deux esprits. Ève le sentit et frémit:

\- Oui. Murmura-t-elle, Spock-Jim,  _ha, sarla'uh, i'_! [oui, venez ! Maintenant!]

Lentement, Jim l'aida à se positionner sur ses cuisses, dos à lui. Spock souleva ses jambes et s'immergea elle. Jim se cambra sous le plaisir qu'il partageait à travers son esprit. Ève était encore épuisée, mais elle les désirait à en mourir. Spock fut lent, l'aima avec des mouvements à la fois profonds et puissants. Les mains de Jim parcouraient avidement son corps, elle sentait son buste puissant tout contre son dos. Les mains de Spock agrippaient et soulevaient ses cuisses avec possessivité. Elle s'abandonna totalement à la force virile de ses  _T'hylara_.  
Entre deux soupirs, Jim contemplait son Vulcain, presque immergé dans les replis des kabikas, le visage tendu par le plaisir.  
Entre deux soupirs, Spock venait s'emparer de ses lèvres en un baiser passionné tandis que Ève se collait tout contre lui en gémissant de bonheur

La jouissance de Jim, la volupté frissonnante de Ève, l'enivrement de Spock... tout se mêla entre eux, leurs trois esprits fusionnèrent et ils atteignirent l'extase ultime, ensembles.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, enlacé, le temps que leur souffle redevienne normal. Lentement, Spock se retira de Ève. Il la souleva et l'emporta dans la salle de bain. Ils entrèrent tous les trois à nouveau sous la douche, et se lavèrent, encore, en même temps qu'elle. Ce fut l'occasion de nouvelles caresses et de baisers suaves. Ils l'allongèrent sur le lit, emmitouflée dans un moelleux peignoir. Elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Leur étreinte avait été délectable, mais les désirs de Jim n'avaient pas été assouvis. Son pénis commençait à lui faire mal car il n'avait pas obtenu sa libération. Quand il partageait le plaisir de Spock, celui-ci était uniquement mental. Spock ne se posa pas de question et s'allongea sur le dos.

-  _Vest-bek du hiyet, sarla'uh, Jim_  [Tu as assez attendu, viens Jim]

Jim frissonna et s'étendit contre lui. Ses doigts partirent à la recherche de son intimité entre ses fesses

\- Tu sais bien qu'il est inutile de me préparer, Jim. Dit Spock de sa voix calme. Tu sais que je suis naturellement prêt pour la pénétration et lubrifié lorsque je te désire.  _Sarla'uh_  [viens]

Jim ne se laissa pas tromper par le ton raisonnable de son  _Sa-t'hy'la_ , il frissonna à nouveau  
-  _Ri vun tan-tor du nash-vel !_ [Tu ne devrais pas me dire cela]. Menaça-t-il d'une voix grondante de désir.

-  _Sahrafel-tor nash-veh bosh'es k'du..._  [J'ai toute confiance en toi...]

Jim s'installa entre ses cuisses et vint plus brusquement en lui qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Et pourtant, il sut que Spock n'avait ressentit aucune douleur, bien au contraire. Ils gémirent de plaisir sous le choc de se sentir aussi intimement unis. Comme toujours, l'intimité de Spock était étroite, frémissante, possessive, et Jim ne s'en laissait pas.

Jim avait accumulé énormément de tension lors de cette longue journée. Inquiétude pour son équipage, pour Spock, angoisse vis à vis des risques pris par Ève, émotion violente à la mort du tyran, culpabilité de ce qu'ils avaient imposé à Ève... Spock les sentit pulser via leur  _Kash-naf_. Mais il connaissait une façon redoutablement efficace de les neutraliser.

-  _Kal'uh du dvun-tor_  [Laisse-toi aller]. Parvint-il à dire entre deux soupirs retenus.  _Nam-tor nash-veh huhtik_  [Je suis solide.]

-  _Ri aitlu nash-veh dash-tor t'du_ [Je ne veux pas te faire mal]. Haleta Jim qui continuait à se contenir

- _Tor-yehat-fam_ [Impossible.]

Spock eut un violent coup de rein, qui déchaîna l'agressivité de Jim. Et Spock adorait cela. Spock adorait quand son mâle exprimait ainsi sa force virile.  
En un geste rapide, Jim s'empara des cuisses de Spock et les posa sur ses épaules. Ses mouvement furent délectablement agressifs, possessifs, frappant sans discontinuer le nœud de chair au plus profond de Spock, lui arrachant des râles de plaisir. Ils ne tinrent pas longtemps tant leur jouissance commune était intense. Ils convulsèrent ensemble dans un orgasme commun, leurs esprits intimement fusionnés, ne sachant plus où commençaient et finissaient leurs corps...  
Jim lâcha ses cuisses, se retira de Spock et s'écroula sur lui, le souffle court, le corps encore parcourut de frisson de bien être, à bout de force.

-... _taluhk Spock ashayam t'nash-veh_... [ mon précieux Spock bien-aimé] Murmura-t-il dans un souffle à peine perceptible

Spock posa une main possessive dans ses cheveux châtain, les caressa doucement et son Humain s'endormit rapidement au dessus de lui. Spock goûta à ce délicat plaisir d'avoir Jim ainsi tout contre lui, à nouveau totalement abandonné à lui...

Ève gémit dans son sommeil, à nouveau aux prises avec sa culpabilité. Spock tendit la main vers elle et elle vint aussitôt se blottir tout contre lui, la tête sur son épaule. Jim bougea à son tour, sans pour autant se réveiller. Sa cuisse enjamba celle de Spock, et se glissa tout contre celle de Ève. La position devint plus confortable pour Spock.  
Comme lorsqu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras, Spock accompagna l'esprit de Ève et l'aida à lutter contre cette culpabilité. Ève soupira à nouveau, apaisée. Ses ondes psychiques de bien-être rejoignirent celles de Jim et circulèrent doucement le long de leur  _Reh-vla'talikal kash-naf_.

Malgré les corps et les esprit de ses Humains tout contre lui, Spock n'eut aucune difficulté à atteindre le  _Wh'ltri_  [état méditatif]. Il ajusta ses barrières mentales. Sa séance de méditation fut profonde et efficace. Il sentit les essences des esprits de ses  _T'hylara_ s'envoler vers le sien lorsqu'il atteignit la  _Tvi-sochya s'vi S'thaupi_  [paix méditative de l'état de l'au-delà], provoquant en lui une béatitude paisible. Puis lentement, par paliers, il mit fin à sa méditation et se laissa glisser vers un sommeil paisible et réparateur, leurs trois esprits tendrement blottis les uns contre les autres, et leurs corps étroitement entremêles.

**ooo**

**à suivre  
** Spock se réveilla avant le lever du soleil. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de ses amants, encore profondément endormis, enlacés, adorables.

encore un chapitre très long, il a doublé entre le premier jet et la dernière re-re-re-re-lecture... j'espère ne pas vous avoir ennuyé.e.s (je n'ai pas eu le courage de le couper en 2^^)

* * *

 ***** **Le coin histoire Star-trekienne** **avec[ fr.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Vulcain](http://fr.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Vulcain)**  - [fr.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Jour_du_premier_contact](http://fr.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Jour_du_premier_contact): **  
** **Le premier contact**  officiel entre les Vulcains et les Humains aura lieu le  **5 avril 2063** (date stellaire 16304.05), lorsqu'un vaisseau de surveillance Vulcain détectera le vol en distorsion du  _Phoenix_  piloté par Zefram Cochrane.  
Les Vulcains iront à la rencontre de Cochrane sur le site de lancement, le jour suivant le vol. ( _"Star Trek: First Contact"_ )..."  
Nous sommes en novembre 2017, cela aura donc lieu dans +/- 46 ans ^^

 **Solkar**  sera le Vulcain qui saluera Zefram Cochrane lors du premier contact  
il est l'arrière-arrière grand père de Spock

000


	31. 31 Discussions Vulcaines

_Ha'ge Ohasu_  [L'être lumière] ~ Partie VII Kokivô-ya

* * *

**Chapitre 5 -Vuhlkasu stariban  
[Discussions Vulcaines].**

**ooo**

Précédemment  
Spock eut un violent coup de rein, qui déchaîna l'agressivité de Jim. Et Spock adora cela.  
Il adorait quand son mâle exprimait ainsi sa force virile.

**ooo**

Spock se réveilla avant le lever du soleil. Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de ses  _T'hylara_ , encore profondément endormis, nus, enlacés.  
_Vakayaik_  [Adorables].  
Lui même avait encore l'esprit embrumé, il ne repoussa pas immédiatement cette émotion. Ses Humains allaient vraisemblablement dormir encore au moins deux heures. La journée de la veille avait été épuisante, pour ne pas dire éprouvante. En temps normal, il serait resté au lit avec eux, à les contempler comme on regarde de précieuses œuvres d'art tout en méditant ou en travaillant sur un pad. Mais estimait qu'il était plus pertinent de faire le point sur leur situation, et d'en savoir un peu plus sur les marges de manœuvre dont ils disposaient.

Spock sortit lentement du lit et remonta les draps sur ses _T'hylara_.  
Lash'a émit un imperceptible bourdonnement. Il tendit la main pour qu'elle y grimpe. Les petits crochets de ses pattes s'agrippèrent à sa peau nue tout le long de son bras jusqu'à son épaule et provoquèrent un frisson. Il perçut distinctement une pensée de l'insectoïde.

-  _Taluhklar yuk-tor_  [précieux dormir]  
Fascinant, songea Spock. Non seulement cette Émeraudine avait fait de grand progrès dans la transmission de ses pensées, mais en plus elle était douée d'empathie. Elle ne voulait pas voler pour ne pas réveiller les deux Humains avec son bourdonnement. Elle était réellement intelligente.

-  _Lash'a avon_  [Lash'a faim]

Spock posa sa main sur elle et pensa:  
-  _Dungi-pulau nash-veh t'du yem-tukh_  [je vais te trouver de la nourriture]

Ses antennes caressèrent sa paume. Il préleva quelques pétales de fleur d'un bouquet. Il posa Lash'a sur une étagère dans le vestiaire et les lui donna. C'était insuffisant, car elle avait aussi besoin de fruit mais Lash'a n'émit aucune plainte et mangea

Spock sélectionna une tenue Kokivô-yan plus simple que celle de la veille, puis reposa Lash'a sur son épaule.

Lorsqu'il sortit des appartements impériaux, Spock fut aussitôt interpellé par une servante qui se leva précipitamment de son siège, honteuse et apeurée d'avoir été surprise en plein sommeil. Elle portait encore autour du cou les marques laissées par l'infâme collier des esclaves.

\- Gôsona-Spock désire ? Demanda-t-elle en tremblant sous la crainte d'une réprimande ou d'une punition, n'osant pas regarder ce Prince-consort qui ressemblait tant à l'ancien Empereur.

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle. Répondit Spock de sa voix neutre.  
Il détesta la frayeur qu'il lisait sur le visage de cette Kokivô-yane, et conscient de sa propre irrationalité, il maudit une fois de plus Vlokir pour tous les dommages qu'il avait causés en ce monde.

\- Voudriez-vous, je vous prie, me mener aux appartement de Miss T'Leia ?

Son moi Humain avait au contact de Ève acquis un meilleur décryptage des affects des Humanoïdes. Spock avait fini par comprendre l'utilité d'une telle capacité, et bridait un peu moins cette part de lui-même. Cela lui permit de remarquer l'embarras de la servante. Il déduisit logiquement qu'elle était partagée entre le désir de lui obéir et la peur d'abandonner son poste.

\- Ni Kôgo Ève, ni moi, ni Gôsona-Jim ne sommes comme Vlokir. Dit Spock tranquillement. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de notre part. Je vous en donne ma parole. De plus, mes époux sont profondément endormis et ne se réveilleront pas avant 2 heures au moins.

Elle leva sur lui des yeux étonnés. Ce Prince Consort la regardait avec un calme si bienveillant. Il n'y avait en lui nul mépris ou condescendance.  
Elle se souvint que la première décision de Kôgo-Ève avait été d'interdire l'esclavage. Saraï avait la veille raconté à toutes et tous combien la Kôgo-Kokivô et ses Kôgo-Gosonâ avaient été indigné.e.s par ce servage, combien ils étaient tout trois si aimables et si humbles.

Oui, Gosona-Spock était sincère, elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Elle se sentit rassurée, et parvint à lui sourire timidement. Il y répondit par hochement de tête paisible.

\- Veuillez me suivre, Kôgo-Gosonâ.

Ils marchèrent cinq minutes le long de grands couloirs

\- C'est ici. Dit la servante en désignant la porte à coté de laquelle une autre chambrière veillait.  
Celle-ci se mit aussitôt au garde-à-vous.

\- Je vous remercie. Vous pouvez retourner à votre poste.

Spock frappa trois coup à la porte. Il eut peu de temps à attendre, T'leia l'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Il lui fit le  _Ta'al_  :  
-  _Dif-tor heh smusma,_  T'leia [Longue vie et prospérité ]

-  _Sochya heh dif, Spohkh_  [Paix et longue vie]. Répondit-elle en imitant son geste.

\- Je constate que, vous aussi non plus, ne parvenez plus à dormir. Dit Spock.

\- En effet, veuillez entrer.

\- Avez-vous pris votre petit déjeuner?

\- Non. Pas encore.

\- Me permettez-vous de le prendre en votre compagnie?

\- J'en serai honorée.

Spock se tourna vers la servante qui se tenait debout à coté de la porte :  
\- Madame, voudriez-vous nous faire apporter un repas. Ce qu'il y aura à votre disposition, tant que cela ne contient aucune viande, ou protéine animale.

T'leia remarqua que Spock avait ajouté au ton neutre de sa voix d'imperceptibles inflexions bienveillantes, qui eurent pour effet de mettre immédiatement la servante en confiance.

\- Je suis à votre service, Kôgo-Gosonâ. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire sincère

Spock entra. Il y eut un moment de silence entre eux. Chacun observant l'autre, essayant de le déduire. Mais T'leia avait retrouvé sa calme apparence Vulcaine, et Spock ne l'avait jamais perdue. Spock décida d'exposer directement la raison de sa présence, il parla en Vulcain:

-  _L'œuvre qui nous attend est considérable. Vous avez vécu ici, vous avez dû apprendre à connaître ce peuple. Je suis venu à votre rencontre afin de vous enjoindre à partager avec moi ces connaissances._

T'leai hocha la tête. Il était l'un des conjoints de celle que ce peuple avait accepté pour Impératrice, il allait travailler avec eux à la reconstruction de ce monde, sa demande était légitime. Elle lui tendit un siège. Elle prit place en face de lui.

- _C'est un peuple primitif, mais il est resté sain malgré la mauvaise influence de Vlokir._ Répondit-elle sobrement _. Il en était encore à l'âge des chasseurs-cueilleurs et commençait à se sédentariser quand ce dévoyé est arrivé. En moins de quatre générations, il les a fait évoluer jusqu'au stade où ils en sont aujourd'hui. Il leur a imposé cette langue, les a obligé à donner des prénoms et des noms issus du Standard, leur a enseigné la lecture et l'écriture. Il a fait construire des cités modernes, a fait se développer leur agriculture, les a doté d'une forme archaïque de démocratie. Au début, il se contentait de prélever un peu d'énergie sur ses sujets sans les tuer... et puis l'absence d'agressivité de cette race et son pouvoir absolu sur eux ont fini par lui donner la croyance qu'il avait tous les droits sur eux._

Spock tiqua intérieurement au mot  _"koshtri"_  [race]. Il savait que Ève le haïssait tout particulièrement. Elle lui en avait expliqué la raison avec véhémence, en évoquant des faits historiques des siècles passés sur la planète Terre: le traitement immonde des esclaves noirs, les ignominies de cet abject Hitler, et l'interminable litanie des génocides ethniques et religieux. Spock s'était laissé convaincre par la logique de son raisonnement : considérer une autre ethnie comme une "race différente", ou une "race inférieure", revenait à lui nier toute humanoïdité*. Cette négation permettait ensuite à ceux qui se prétendaient appartenir à une "race supérieure" de se croire autorisés à imposer des apartheids, à réduire ces "animaux" en esclavage, à les torturer ou à les tuer sans remord. C'est ce qu'avait fait Vlokir.

 _\- Tout pouvoir sans contre-pouvoir est un réel danger._  Se contenta de commenter Spock, il aborderait ce problème de vocabulaire ultérieurement.  _Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la raison pour laquelle il leur a enseigné le Standard, alors qu'il était Vulcain._

_\- Il détestait les Vulcains._

Logique, cela concordait avec ce que Spock avait lu dans l'esprit du tyran à travers celui de son épouse.

-  _Le socle d'une organisation démocratique de cette société est donc déjà en place._  Conclut-il.  _Vlokir a causé des dommages culturels importants aux habitant de cette planète, en imposant ses propres concepts et en niant leur culture. Par conséquent, notre intervention devra se limiter à guider ce peuple vers une réelle démocratie efficace et surtout conforme à leurs aspirations et leur culture._

_\- Tout à fait._

Il y eut un léger coup de frappé à la porte, et des servantes entrèrent, souriantes. Elles apportaient leur repas composé d'une incroyable variété de fruits multicolores, de légumes, de pains aux graines et de céréales. Spock prit place à la table.  
T'leia regarda Spock prélever deux pétales du bouquet de fleur qui trônait sur la table, les poser dans une coupelle avec plusieurs minuscules portions de fruit. L'insectoïde émit un joyeux bourdonnement, comme pour remercier, et se mit à manger.

 _\- Je n'ai rien ingéré depuis le petit déjeuner d'hier, vous excuserez mon important appétit._  Dit-il en commençant immédiatement à se nourrir sans pour autant se hâter

 _\- Je vous en prie._  Répondit T'Leia en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Elle hésita quelques seconde avant de demander :  
-  _Soutenir votre épouse lorsqu'elle émet cette lumière est épuisant, n'est-ce pas ?_

Spock prit le temps d'avaler sa bouchée de céréales aux fruits. Il réfléchit à la question pendant une demie seconde. Les quelques crises de débordement émotionnel que Ève avaient subies avaient été éprouvantes, pour eux-trois, mais sa lumière...

_-... non. Pas vraiment. Ce phénomène est principalement épuisant pour elle, comme si celui-ci puisait son énergie au cœur de ses forces vitales._

T'leia se servit une coupelle de fruits en morceaux.  
_\- Je vous recommande ce met. Le goût se rapproche de celui des plomeeks._

 _\- Je vous remercie pour ce conseil._  Répondit Spock

Il s'en servit et constata avec satisfaction qu'elle avait raison. Il en déposa une miette dans la coupelle de Lash'a qui bourdonna de gourmandise après l'avoir goûté.

_\- L'Impératrice était sincère lorsqu'elle a évoqué la construction d'un monde de paix et d'harmonie. Je reconnais que ses propos m'ont un peu surprise de la part d'une Humaine_

_\- Mon épouse ne peut atteindre son épanouissement que dans l'harmonie. Elle suit les préceptes d'un ancien sage Humain nommé Gandhi, qui prône Tempérance, Non-violence, Tolérance, Honnêteté, Humilité, Compassion et recherche de l'Harmonie._ Expliqua impassiblement Spock, en masquant efficacement sa fierté

 _\- Les enseignements de cet Humain se rapprochent de la Tu-Surak_  [voie de Surak] Remarqua T'leia

- _En effet, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle a souhaité les étudier. Ils lui sont utiles dans la gestion de son émotivité Humaine._

T'leia contempla Spock, à la fois si impassible et si serein.

-  _Comment, vous qui semblez être un Vulcain respectable._ Intervint-elle soudain, comme sous le coup d'une impulsion, _En êtes-vous arrivé à accepter de vivre en trouple? Quelle en est la logique?_

Spock posa sa cuillère, la question était inattendue.  
_\- En quoi cela vous pose-t-il problème ?_  Contra-t-il sans s'énerver le moins du monde.

Spock remarqua pourtant que T'leia se raidit imperceptiblement, mal l'aise ? Il est vrai que l'indiscrétion n'était pas encouragée chez les Vulcains.

 _\- Veuillez accepter mes excuses._  Déclara-t-elle rapidement. _Ma question était indiscrète._

 _\- Cependant ma situation matrimoniale vous rend perplexe._  Insista Spock imperturbablement.

T'leia remarqua que rien dans l'attitude de ce Vulcain ne donnait l'impression qu'il était mal à l'aise ou irrité par son indiscrétion. Il dégageait toujours cette sorte d'impassibilité absolue et pourtant profondément bienveillante. T'leia reprit:

_\- Je vous l'avoue. Les Humains sont si différents de nous, si impulsifs et irrationnels. Épouser une Humaine, je peux à la limite le concevoir. Il lui sera peut-être possible de porter votre descendance. Mais épouser aussi un mâle, Humain de surcroît? Quelle en est la logique?_

Spock prit à nouveau le temps de réfléchir. Il comprenait parfaitement la logique du raisonnement de T'leia, comment aurait-elle pu penser autrement?

D'une part, les mariages homosexuels étaient rares sur Vulcains.  
Les liens étroits de  _t'hyla-yut_ [amitié/frère-sœur d'âme] entre Vulcains étaient acceptés, quelque soit le sexe des  _T'hylara._  Mais les  _ka-ashausu-t'hylara_ [amants homosexuels] vivaient rarement en couple. Ces couples étant sensés être stériles, il n'y avait aucune raison logique qu'ils se marient, puisque les mariages Vulcains avaient uniquement pour but de permettre la procréation.  
Pourtant, nier l'homosexualité était irrationnel. Celle-ci avait une raison logique d'exister. Comment expliquer autrement le fait que cette orientation sexuelle soit présente dans toutes les ethnies de l'univers, et ce, depuis la nuits des temps? L'évolution adaptative permanente des espèces à leur environnement n'avait pas pour habitude de conserver l'existence d'individus inutiles.

D'autre part, il y avait peu de mariages d'amours sur Vulcain, puisque les couples étaient formés dès l'enfance lors du  _Koon-ut-so'lik_  [cérémonie de fiançailles] en prévision du Pon farr du mâle... et surtout "l'amour était une notion Humaine", les Vulcains n'étaient pas sensés être amoureux, ils éprouvaient de  _l'attachement_.  
Spock avait bien conscience à présent de l'hypocrisie totale de ces façons de concevoir le couple et l'amour.

Sa situation de trouple était atypique et pouvait paraître illogique, il le concevait fort bien. Il savait qu'il aurait à s'en expliquer à son retour sur Vulcain.  
Spock ne disposait d'aucune statistique probante de réussite quant à leur retour dans leur univers, mais l'indéfectible optimisme de Jim avait un peu déteint sur lui. Ils allaient trouver un moyen de retourner chez eux, et là, son propre père allait logiquement être celui qui allait lui demander des comptes de la façon la plus indignée. (autant qu'un Vulcain puisse l'être) Quant à sa mère, la gentillesse de Ève et le charme de Jim auraient tôt fait de conquérir son cœur généreux.

Oui, cette forme d'union était susceptible de heurter un certain nombre de susceptibilités, même celles des personnes les moins sectaires. Et pourtant... Il n'en éprouvait pas moins une immense fierté, pas vraiment Vulcaine, il en était conscient, à avoir lié sa vie, et son Katra, à ces deux personnes exceptionnelles.

Spock prit le temps d'avaler tranquillement une bouchée de ce fruit succulent, en songeant qu'il fallait qu'il en ramène quelques-uns à bord du vaisseau. Entreposés dans le meuble-ionique, ils se conserveraient en l'état pendant au moins cinq années. Ou bien quelques plants pour les cultiver dans les espaces des jardins potagers et d'agréments. Jim n'y verrait aucun inconvénient. Ève, qui apprécierait elle aussi ces fruits, en serait ravie. (fascinant de constater à quel point, au contact de ses  _Telsular_  [époux], il avait appris à laisser son esprit ainsi digresser sans pour autant perdre le fil directeur de sa discussion)

T'leai attendait patiemment qu'il se décide à répondre.  
Spock mit fin à sa parenthèse. Son trouple n'avait rien de scabreux. Refuser d'en parler revenait à apposer le sceau du secret sur des événements qui n'avaient rien de honteux. Il reprit la parole, tranquillement :

_\- Comme vous le savez, notre vaisseau a été détourné par un phénomène stellaire inexpliqué, semblable à une fontaine blanche. Nous faisions route vers Vulcain. Je me suis préparé à assumer mon état de façon à ce que nul membre du personnel ne soit blessé._

T'leia se figea. Bien qu'il n'ait pas prononcé le mot tabou, elle déduisit immédiatement de quoi il retournait. La  _malédiction_  du  _Pon Farr._ Seul cela pouvait contraindre un Vulcain loin des siens et de sa terre natale à s'enfermer hermétiquement dans ses quartiers pour ne blesser personne. Son malaise augmenta, il s'agissait donc là de la révélation de faits particulièrement intimes, de quel droit lui demandait-elle des comptes?

- _Ève est apparue dans ma chambre dans un éclair d'énergie électro-magnétique alors qu'il ne me restait que 3.50 heures à vivre._ Poursuivait Spock tranquillement

Étrangement, Spock n'éprouvait aucun malaise à évoquer son  _Pon farr_. Jim et Ève considérait cela comme faisant partie du cycle normal de la vie d'un Vulcain, sans honte ni tabou. Et tout bien considéré, cette attitude était plus saine et plus logique: le  _Pon farr_  était effectivement une période normale du cycle reproductif des Vulcains. Ève l'évoquait même comme l'un des plus beau jour de sa vie, le second étant celui où leur trouple s'était formé. Quant à Jim, il avait déjà prévu, mi-sérieux, mi-plaisantin, de poser une semaine entière de congé, afin de  _bien en profiter,_  dans 7 ans.

L'esprit de T'leia s'accéléra: lorsqu'un Vulcain en était aux dernières heures de son  _Pon Farr_  avant l'issue fatale, la  _Plak'tow_  [fièvre du sang] s'aggravait. En plus de la perte de toute maîtrise mentale, le comportement atteignait une violence paroxysmique telle que celui qui y était soumis pouvait tuer sa partenaire d'accouplement lors du coït, dans une crise de décompensation mentale. Les cas étaient extrêmement rares, mais servaient d'avertissement pour tous ceux qui auraient pu vouloir remettre en cause l'utilité des  _Koon-ut-la_  [lien mental des fiancés] mis en place dès l'age de sept ans entre les deux futurs époux lors du  _Koon-ut-so'lik_  [ cérémonie de fiançailles].  
Le seul moyen d'être épargné de cette malédiction du  _Pon Farr_  était d'accompli le  _Kolinahr_  afin d'expurger la totalité des émotions, mais rares étaient les Vulcain qui y parvenaient

Il fallut à T'leia 1.03 minutes avant de pouvoir demander:  
_\- Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit encore en vie ?_

Spock s'en souvenait comme si cela avait eu lieu la veille  
_\- Ève s'est défendue en utilisant sa lumière. Les effets calmants de cette énergie électro-magnétique ont fait refluer la Plak tow et m'ont rendu une partie de ma raison_

 _\- Elle a accepté l'accouplement ?_  Demanda T'leia, laissant percer son étonnement  
Si cette Humaine s'était défendue avec cette lumière, c'est qu'elle s'était sentie agressée, à juste titre. Elle devait certainement tout ignorer du mal qui affligeait Spock. Comment avait-il réussi à la forcer à accepter un accouplement sans qu'il n'y ait de séquelle pour cette Humaine ?

 _\- Après que nous ayons eu une fusion mentale, mon épouse a eu connaissance de mon état et de l'unique remède existant. Le Koon-ut-la_ [lien mental des fiancés] _est entré en résonance avec son empathie Humaine au sein de sa psyché._

Son empathie Humaine. Oui, T'leai en avait eu un aperçu à travers son discours à l'assemblée (lequel avait visiblement profondément choqué les Klingons et le Romulien) et son comportement en général

 _\- Elle a naturellement accepté de devenir votre épouse._  Comprit T'leia

 _\- Elle n'en a jamais émis aucune objection_  
... mis à part la fait qu'elle ne s'en croyait pas digne, songea-t-il pour lui-même

- _Kirk et moi étions plus que des T'hai'lu depuis longtemps, je ne saurai donner de date exacte quand aux début de ce lien, lequel était déjà très profond._  Poursuivit Spock. _Ève m'a révélé avoir découvert que Jim Kirk avait des sentiments de nature romantique à mon égard._

_\- Votre épouse était jalouse._

_\- En aucune façon, car elle avait confiance en moi. Suite à un événement où nos vies ont été mises en danger, tous deux ont subitement éprouvé des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Cela est advenu si rapidement que nous nous sommes retrouvés face au fait accompli. Je pense avec du recul que le T'hailu-kash-naf que je partageais avec Jim Kirk et entré en résonance avec le Telsu-kash-naf [lien mental des époux] qui nous lie mon épouse et moi. Toujours est-il que m_ _on épouse en a ressenti une vive culpabilité. J'ai fait la seule chose logique qu'il y avait à faire pour nous épargner une situation scabreuse._

 _\- Je comprends._  Dit lentement T'leia.

Ce Vulcain était vraiment étrange... et réellement fascinant. Malgré son calme imperturbable, il n'y avait pas en lui cette froideur que l'on pouvait retrouver chez beaucoup de Vulcain. Elle réalisa à quel point son impression de la veille était pertinente: ce Vulcain et ses époux étaient une illustration vivante de l'IDIC.

-  _Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de me révéler cela ?_

_\- Vous m'avez posé la question, et je n'ai aucunement honte de ma situation matrimoniale._

_\- Vous êtes... différents de tous les Vulcains que j'ai pu croiser. Et, paradoxalement le plus Vulcain de tous._

Spock ne répondit pas. Il eut un infime frisson qui étonna T'leia

-  _Seriez-vous souffrant?_

 _\- Non. Mes époux sont réveillés_. Expliqua-t-il simplement

_-... vous... l'avez senti ? ?_

_\- Nous sommes des époux._  Répondit Spock.  _Notre reh-vla talikal kash-naf est puissant._

Spock perçut un tendre frémissement au creux de ses reins, ne lui laissant aucun doute sur la façon dont ses époux sortaient du sommeil. Il en éprouva de la satisfaction. Ses époux étaient assoiffés d'amour, et de contacts charnels. Spock savait et sentait que tous deux pensaient aussi à lui.

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que cela fut possible._  Dit T'leia.  
Un  _reh-vla talikal kash-naf! !._.. _na' reh-vla talikal!_  [en triangle équilatéral!]... entre cet Homme et ses  _Qom'ik_  ' _Telsular_  [époux humains] ! ! . _.._ Ce Vulcain était décidément hors du commun.

Juchée sur le rebord de sa coupelle, Lash'a toiletta ses mandibules, ses pattes avant et ses antennes avec minutie, puis revint se poser sur l'épaule de Spock

**ooo**

L'assemblée plénière demanda à nouveau à ce que leur Impératrice vienne leur parler afin de leur expliquer comment elle comptait accomplir ce rêve de paix et d'harmonie qu'elle leur avait promis. Cette fois-ci, elle passa toute sa matinée à préparer son discours, aidée par Jim, Spock, T'leia et Miss Saraï, très étonnée que la Kogo-kôkivo lui demande des conseils. Elle le répéta encore et encore, jusqu'à le savoir par cœur, jusqu'à être capable de dire avec fluidité  
Ève choisit de porter la même tenue que la veille.

Elle se présenta devant l'assemblée, pâle et intimidée malgré la présence rassurante de ses T'hylara, et de Miss Saraï, une fois de plus surprise que l'Impératrice lui demande (et non pas exige) qu'elle reste près d'elle. Azhular fut mis à contribution et la suivit en mode garde-du-corps-patibulaire. T'Leia et S'ten furent aussi invité.e.s

Debout, face à toutes ces personnes dont les yeux étaient braqués sur elle, Ève eut un frisson de malaise

\- Noble assemblée de Kokivo-ya. Commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. C'est un grand honneur pour moi de... de...

Ève pâlit davantage et trembla distinctement. Tous les mots s'étaient effacés de sa mémoire. Elle porta ses mains à son visage, et avoua, visiblement honteuse:  
\- Pardonnez-moi... nous avions préparé un discours et je... et je suis si intimidée que j'ai tout oublié!

Elle prit une grande respiration pour lutter contre la panique qui montait en elle. Sa lumière tourbillonna autour d'elle. Elle se sentait si nulle, si stupide, totalement ridicule. Elle parvint à refouler une partie de sa crise d'angoisse derrière ses  _Naph-fo-dan'shidik_  [barrières mentales] et ressentit aussitôt une sorte d'énergie positive en provenance de ses T'hylara. Elle se tourna vers eux, suppliante.

\- Soyez-vous-même. Murmura Jim en lui transmettant sa volonté

\- Faites-vous confiance. Dit Spock avec une sérénité qu'il n'avait pas

Ni lui, ni Jim ne pouvaient faire quoi que ce soit pour lui venir en aide. Les deux T'hylara continrent leur frustration fasse à leur impuissance.

\- Vous savez ce que vous voulez leur dire. Renchérit T'leia

\- Courage! Marmonna Azhular, qui se surprit lui-même à prononcer ces mots

\- Parlez avec votre cœur, votre Altesse! Osa dire Saraï

Ève reposa ses yeux sur les membre de l'assemblée, silencieux. Elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun regard moqueur, bien au contraire. Vallad se leva et vint à son aide. Il prit la parole avec bienveillance:  
\- Que souhaitiez-vous nous dire, Kôgo-Ève ?

Ève prit une grande respiration et débita d'une seule traite :  
\- Que-vous-êtes-les-seuls-à-savoir-ce-qui-es-bon-pour-votre-peuple! Je ne veux pas prendre des décisions à votre place!

La plus part des député.e.s hochèrent la tête d'approbation. Encouragée, elle poursuivit:  
\- Je me souviens... voilà: l'idéal serait que ce soit VOUS QUI...

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait haussé le ton. Elle respira profondément pour tenter d'apaiser les battements affolés de son cœur et reprit :  
\- ... que ce soit vous qui recensiez toutes les lois et les coutumes qui régissaient vos vies avant l'arrivée du tyran. Elles pourraient former la base de... et bien, de vos lois, de votre constitution... de ce qui régira votre gouvernement et vos vies... Sachez que Jim Kirk, Spock S'chn t'gai et Miss T'Leia sont des érudits, ils savent comment cela fonctionne chez plein d'autres ethnies dans l'univers. Ils sauront vous aider à trouver ce qui vous conviendra le mieux à vous... si vous l'acceptez... vous guider... heu... voilà ce que je voulais vous dire...

Le discours qu'ils avaient préparé ensemble était plus long, plus solennel. Il contenait plus de phrases, avec des tournures plus élaborées. Mais ces mots là venaient du cœur et furent reçus comme tel. Les député.e.s frappèrent leur pupitre de leurs paumes, en un long applaudissement.  
On fit rentrer un couple d'enfants, un garçon et une fillette, tenant un bouquet.

\- Grande Kôgo-kokokivôô... Balbutia la petite fille.

\- ... des fleurs pour toi! Ajouta le garçon en les lui tendant

Ils étaient si intimidés, et si adorables. Alors Ève s'accroupit et leur sourit avec gentillesse. Elle émit une douce lumière et leur tendit les bras. Elle les regarda avec des yeux si aimants que les enfants n'eurent plus peur du tout. Elle les embrassa avec tendresse et ils lui rendirent ses baisers.

\- Donner des bisous, par contre, ça je sais faire! Sourit-elle joyeusement

Elle produisit une petite sphère de lumière tiède et irisée afin que ces enfants puissent la toucher du bout du doigt. C'était si agréable d'allumer cette étincelle d'émerveillement dans leurs yeux.

**ooo**

La fin de l'après-midi fut beaucoup moins tressant pour la nouvelle Kôgo-Kokivô. Saraï lui trouva à sa demande un Kabika plus léger et moins solennel, et surtout plus confortable. Puis elle fit visiter le palais impérial au trouple, accompagné de Azhular et ses deux frères d'armes. Le bâtiment était immense, luxueusement meublés, tous les murs étaient recouverts de grands portraits de Vlokir dans toutes les tenues possibles et imaginables.

\- Il serait pertinent d'ôter tous ces cadres des murs. Dit Spock alors qu'ils passaient devant un énième tableau

\- J'avoue qu'ils me mettent mal à l'aise. Murmura Ève.  
C'était comme si les yeux perçants et méprisants de ces portraits posaient sur elle un regard accusateur.

\- Par quoi souhaiteriez-vous qu'ils soient remplacés, votre Altesse? Demanda Saraï.

Prise au dépourvu, l'Altesse s'arrêta. Elle se tourna vers Spock et Jim, impassibles... bien qu'elle sentait l'amusement de Jim couler le long de leur  _Kash-naf_

\- Que voilà une importante mesure gouvernementale! Plaisanta-t-il d'une voix très sérieuse. Réfléchissez bien, il s'agit là de l'avenir de cette nation!  
Son ironie fit sourire Ève

-... des œuvres d'art Kokivô-yan? Suggéra-t-elle

Le sourire de Saraï devint lumineux.  
\- Il en sera fait selon votre désir, votre Altesse! Répondit-elle avec un plaisir évident.

La visite se poursuivit, de couloirs en pièces somptueusement meublées, de jardin intérieurs en serres emplies de fleurs.  
\- C'est moi qui rêve ou bien il n'y a absolument aucune mesure de sécurité dans ce palais! Constata Azhular avec une vive réprobation

\- Je l'ai remarqué aussi... Confirma Jim.

\- ...Il est probable que le tyran n'en a jamais eu besoin, puisqu'il était considéré comme indestructible... Poursuivit Spock

\- ...Et il devait n'avoir aucune considération pour la vie de ses subordonnés. Conclut Jim  
Son instinct lui suggérait cependant qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en inquiéter. L'attitude enthousiaste des membres de l'assemblée lorsque Ève leur avait fait part de son utopie en était une sorte de preuve

Ils avaient parlé comme s'ils avaient partagé une seule et même phrase, ce qui déstabilisa Azhular pendant une fraction de seconde

\- Oui et bien il va falloir que ça change! Gronda-t-il. Ce palais est ouvert à tous le vents. N'importe qui peut entrer et sortir sans qu'aucune précaution ne soit prise. Il va falloir instaurer des mesures de sécurité!

La réponse étonnée de Miss Saraï prouva à Jim qu'il avait raison.  
\- Des mesures de sécurité? Pour quoi faire? S'étonna-t-elle

L'expression de surprise de Azhular fut telle que Jim dut se retenir de rire.

\- Contre des attentats, des tentatives d'enlèvements ou de meurtres, des coups d'état ...

\- Pourquoi des gens feraient-ils cela alors que Kôgo-Ève et ses Kôgo-gosona sont là pour nous aider? Demanda Saraï, perplexe

-... parce qu'il y a toujours des gens malintentionné partout. Rétorqua Azhular en haussant le ton.

Il se souvint des réactions enthousiastes au discours sur-réaliste de la veille, à l'assemblée  
-... à moins que tout votre peuple soit  _comme vous_.

\- Comme moi? S'étonna Saraï qui ne comprenait pas de quoi ce guerrier l'accusait

-... umpf, insupportablement gentille... quoi qu'il en soit la Kôgo-kokivô doit avoir un service de sécurité qui la protège de ses ennemis!

\- Mais je n'ai pas d'ennemi! Protesta aussitôt Ève avec indignation

Azhular regarda les époux de la Kôgo-kokivô avec une sorte de désespoir, Kôgo-Ève était loin d'être idiote mais...  
\- Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi naïve! Gronda-t-il avec colère. C'est même dangereux! Il va vous falloir apprendre à vous méfier!

Mais Ève n'était pas le moins du monde impressionnée. Elle était parfaitement consciente de ce trait de son caractère, mais ne sachant pas comment remédier à sa naïveté chronique, elle avait choisi de s'accepter telle qu'elle était.  
\- Pourquoi? Puisque vous êtes là pour nous protéger. Rétorqua-t-elle avec une absolue confiance

- _Jik'ta*..._  Grommela Azhular à mie-voix, avec un soupir dépité  
Il n'avait pas fini d'être sur les dents...

\- C'est un gros mot Klingon:  _jicta_? Comprit Ève avec une sorte de gourmandise enfantine. Ça veut dire quoi?  
Elle n'en utilisait quasiment jamais, mais celui-ci avait une prononciation amusante.

\- Kogô-Ève! Une impératrice ne dit pas de juron! Protesta aussitôt Azhular

Jim et Spock fixèrent le Klingon avec attention: avec un garde du corps aussi attentif et soupçonneux, leur vulnérable épouse était en sécurité.

ooo

\- Azhular est bougon, mais il est vraiment gentil! Dit Ève en sortant de la salle de bain, ce soir-là

\- Tu parles d'un Klingon, là. Rétorqua Jim avec une infime réprobation que Ève perçut très bien. Ils ne sont pas réputés pour leur gentillesse.

\- Je doute que Azhular apprécie que tu parles de lui en ces terme. Renchérit Spock. Les Klingons sont un peuple guerrier aux coutumes et aux comportements naturellement agressifs. Faire la guerre et tuer sont pour eux des acte considérés comme nobles.

\- Oui, j'ai lu les récits de leur Histoire. Rétorqua Ève. Mais tout de même! Tous les Klingons ne peuvent pas être totalement mauvais, sinon ils ne pourraient pas vivre en société, avoir des amis, tomber amoureux et élever des enfants! Je suis sûre que eux aussi, ils aiment leur enfants!

Jim et Spock échangèrent un regard entendu. Azhular avait raison sur au moins un point: leur épouse était vraiment d'une grande naïveté, laquelle était aggravée par son empathie. Tant qu'elle restait à bord de l'Enterprise, cela ne posait pas de problème, les membres de l'équipage étaient des Humanoïdes civilisés. Mais dès qu'ils se retrouvaient sur une planète dont les mœurs ou les motivations leur était inconnus, cela pouvait la mettre en danger.

\- Je reconnais qu'il y a une certaine logique dans ta démonstration. Concéda cependant Spock. La vie sociale entre Humanoïdes nécessite la création de liens d'attachements basés sur un minimum de confiance et de solidarité.

Ève reprit la parole avec véhémence:  
\- J'ai longuement parlé avec Dame Saraï pendant que vous discutiez sécurité intérieure avec lui. Elle était au service de Vlokir, elle a vu des choses... horribles... elle m'a raconté que Azhular était prêt à tout pour protéger son équipage, à tout! Il était au désespoir à chaque fois que Vlokir tuait l'un d'eux devant lui. Mais il ne le lui montrait pas. Si Angghal et Aktuh sont encore en vie, c'est parce qu'il a... il a accepté toutes les tortures de Vlokir! C'est pour cela qu'il se sentait si avili et qu'il voulait tant mourir! Alors je refuse de penser que Azhular est quelqu'un de mauvais!

Ève avait à présent les larmes aux yeux et Jim ne put se retenir de la serrer dans ses bras. Lui-même était prêt à tout afin de protéger les membres de son équipage. Elle se blottit contre lui.

\- Tu as raison. Murmura-t-il tendrement en embrassant ses paupières. Il mérite notre respect. Nous savons que nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

\- Azhular devait être le Capitaine de son vaisseau. Déduisit Spock. Il a fait son devoir...

Un regard choqué de Ève le rappela à l'ordre et réveilla son moi Humain qui réagit aussitôt.  
\- ... plus que son devoir. Corrigea-t-il. Il mérite notre confiance et notre respect.

-... et nous...? Susurra Jim dont les lèvres descendait le long du cou de Ève. Avons-nous ta confiance?

\- Oh oui! Répondit-elle d'une voix qui envoya des décharges électriques dans le dos de Spock  
Car dans cette voix-là, il n'y avait absolument plus aucune trace de naïveté...

...

Ève s'était endormie rapidement après leur étreintes, mais Jim n'y parvenait pas.

\- Une pensée te préoccupe. Déduisit Spock qui s'installait pour commencer sa méditation du soir

Jim s'assit sur le lit et soupira:  
\- Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu conserver une telle naïveté. C'est comme si elle ignorait totalement à quel point le monde peut être parfois cruel

Spock hésita, puis se décida, Jim avait le droit de savoir  
\- Ève a inconsciemment choisi de ne pas le voir, car cela lui est trop douloureux. Révéla-t-il. Elle a subi les humiliations de harcèlements moraux quotidiens de la part de ses camarades pendant toute sa scolarité, dans la plus grande solitude, sans que personne jamais ne lui vienne en aide. Elle m'en a parlé et je les ai vu dans son esprit lors de notre première  _Kash-nov._ [fusion mentale]

\- C'est de là que vient son manque de confiance en elle. Comprit Jim. Cela aurait pu l'endurcir mais...  
... lui-même avait forgé son caractère et sa ténacité dans la douleur et les deuils des épreuves qu'il avait vécues sur Tarsus IV

Spock perçut nettement cette souffrance vibrer brièvement le long de leur  _Kash-naf,_  profonde et extrêmement violente. Un mélange de culpabilité intense et de deuils impossibles à accomplir. Il n'aima pas cela du tout. Jim  _ne devait pas_  souffrir, Spock ne le permettrait jamais. Spock chassa cette pulsion irrationnelle et posa un regard interrogateur sur Jim.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler! Rétorqua Jim sur la défensive.  
Il lui était impossible de mettre des mots sur cette douleur, sous peine de risquer d'être engloutie par elle.

\- Personne ne t'y oblige. Mais tu n'es pas obligé non plus de porter cela seul.  _Nam-tor nash-veh t'hy'la 'du, Jim, Adun t'du_  [Je suis ton Amant, Jim, ton Époux]  _Vesht-dungi-sep-wafikf du gluvau t'nash-veh ish-veh ha?_  [Accepterais-tu de me le montrer?]

La voix neutre de Spock était si douce, si... enveloppante. Jim frissonna. Spock se rapprocha de lui, lui prit les doigts dans un  _Ozh'esta_  et attendit. Jim hésita. Il sentit l'inquiétude de Spock, et cela le décida. Spock n'était pas un homme qui juge et qui condamne.

\- ...ce que tu vas découvrir de moi... tu vas voir est... est...

\- Rien de toi ne peux me décevoir, Jim.  _Pufai-tor nash-veh Katra t'du_  [Je connais ton âme]  
La certitude de Spock était absolue. Jim sourit tristement. Même un être aussi logique et rationnel que Spock pouvait être aveuglé par ses sentiments amoureux. Mais à présent, pour la première fois de sa vie, Jim éprouvait le besoin de révéler cette souillure

Lentement, il guida la main de Spock vers sa tempe. Ils prononcèrent ensemble les mots rituels  
-  _Katra t'nash-veh svi'du, Katra t'du svi'nash-veh. Nahp, hif-bi tu throks_  [Mon esprit dans le tien, ton esprit dans le mien, donne un accès à tes pensées]

Spock frissonna. Comment Jim pouvait-il être aussi souriant, si prompt à rire et à plaisanter alors qu'il cachait en lui une telle blessure ouverte?

_**...**  
Colonie de Tarsus IV, Jim avait à peine 14 ans. Il avait été encore puni suite à une énième incartade et s'était retrouvé dans la classe des sixièmes, avec les gamins._

_Il boudait au fond de la classe quand les soldats du gouverneur Kodos firent irruption dans le collège. Ils commencèrent à tuer tout le monde, les élèves comme les enseignants, sans aucune pitié. Les cris de terreur résonnèrent dans tous les bâtiments._  
_La prof d'histoire ne paniqua pas et, dans le plus grand calme, parvint à les aider à fuir... passionnée par son métier, elle connaissait par cœur la configuration des sous-sols de la ville. Elle guida ses élèves à travers les égouts avec assurance, pendant que le massacre avait lieu au dehors.  
Ils parvinrent à fuir jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. Afin qu'ils puissent rejoindre la forêt, elle confia le groupe d'élève à Jim et elle détourna l'attention des gardes au check-point._

_Elle ne les rejoignit jamais._

_Jim ne l'avait jamais eu comme prof. Mais il se souvenait de son nom, Anise Hiltermann. Il se souvenait de son visage, de son sourire permanent, de son courage, de sa détermination, de la façon avec laquelle elle avait aidé les gamins à ne pas paniquer, de son abnégation qui avait signé son arrêt de mort.  
Ce petit bout de femme qui ne payait pas de mine était devenue son modèle._

_Ce fut à Jim que revint la responsabilité de protéger le groupe d'enfants, alors que la traque commençait pour les retrouver, et les tuer. Malgré tous ses efforts pour protéger ces gosses, peu survécurent... la faim, la peur, les nuits glacées, pendant des jours et des jours... mais toujours Jim avait gardé la tête haute pour encourager les gamins... comme l'avait fait madame Hiltermann avant lui..._

_...à 14 ans, il était brutalement devenu adulte._  
_Une fois sauvé, il avait refusé l'aide des psychologues. De quel droit aurait-il pu se permettre de se plaindre, lui, alors qu'il avait failli, alors qu'il était en vie et pas eux? Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, jamais avant Spock. Il avait accompli seul le chemin d'une résilience incomplète._  
_Il n'avait jamais versé une larme...  
**...**_

Mais celle-ci glissait à présent sur sa joue, une seule et unique larme, mais porteuse d'une telle souffrance. Vingt ans après, la culpabilité était toujours là. Cuisante.  
Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur...

\- Je t'ai vu, Jim, j'ai tout vu, et je peux te l'affirmer.  _Ri vesht-tev nash-kanlar fayeint'du_  [Ces enfants ne sont pas mort par ta faute] Dit Spock de sa si belle voix sereine, de la même façon qu'il énonçait la validation d'une hypothèse scientifique qui ne permettait aucun doute  
Sérénité qu'il ne ressentait en aucune façon, mais Jim n'avait pas besoin de savoir combien ce qu'il avait vu lui avait fait mal. Jim avait préservé la vie de ces enfants au mépris de la sienne, mais il ne se pardonnait pas la mort de ceux qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver.

\- ...si j'avais été plus prudent, plus habile...

\- Un livre religieux de ta planète dit ceci :  _Celui qui sauve une vie sauve l'humanité tout entière_ *. Tu as sauvé ces enfants et adouci autant qu'il t'a été possible la mort des autres. Tu as fait ce que tu devais.

Dans un geste irrationnel, Spock se pencha et posa ses lèvres brûlantes sur l'œil qui avait versé la larme.

-  _Korsau nesh-veh veh ha'kiv, korsau ek'sutra-qom'i_  Répéta Spock en Vulcain. Combien de vie as-tu sauvées depuis que tu es devenu Capitaine?

Pour toute réponse, Jim s'empara des lèvres de Spock et le plaqua contre le matelas. Spock ne protesta pas, bien au contraire. Il éprouvait le désir de réconforter Jim. Il savait qu'il ne saurait pas le faire avec des mots. Et de toute façon, cela mettrait Jim mal à l'aise. Alors, il allait le réconforter avec son corps.

Les lèvres de Jim parcoururent son corps, affamées. Se délectèrent des mamelons de Spock encore hyper-sensibles de leur précédente étreinte. Elles suivirent le fin chemin de poil qui les menèrent jusqu'au pénis dressé. Sa bouche s'en empara avec gourmandise. Bordel, comme Jim pouvait aimer son goût fruité, si délicatement sucré!

Spock se redressa avant de craquer. Il repoussa Jim. Il n'opposa aucune résistance à Spock lorsqu'il l'allongea sur le lit. Il parcourut lui aussi son corps de baisers et de caresses possessives, provoquant des soupirs de plaisir. Tout le corps de Jim semblait vibrer sous ses doigts à la moindre caresse, jamais Jim n'avait été aussi sensible et réactif... aussi abandonné. Spock en fut profondément troublé.

Les désirs les plus profonds de Spock franchirent les barrières de ses  _Naph-fo-dan_  [boucliers mentaux].  
Alors qu'il le faisait gémir en le dévorant de sa bouche, Spock fut tenté de laisser ses doigts aller conquérir cette zone encore inexplorée de Jim, si intime et si désirable. Sa main était déjà sur le fessier musclé à la peau si douce... il pouvait aussi aller y glisser sa langue... un frisson lui crispa les reins à cette pensée.  
Son Humain était si abandonné à lui, il avait abdiqué toutes défenses, il s'était dépouillé de toute volonté de contrôle. Jim accepterai cette intrusion, tout comme il accepterai ensuite la pénétration. Spock en frémit de désir. Oui, Jim accepterai cela, pour faire plaisir à Spock. Il savait que Jim finirait même par y prendre du plaisir mais...  
... profiter de l'état de vulnérabilité de son T'hy'la pour obtenir de lui un acte que Jim ne désirait pas revenait à trahir sa confiance. Un jour, Jim se donnera à lui. Pas pour lui faire plaisir. Mais parce qu'il le désirera. Spock était patient.

Alors Spock enjamba les hanches de Jim et l'accueillit en lui. Ses mouvements était lents et doux. Spock avait compris que Jim avait plus besoin de réconfort que de sexe, qu'il avait besoin de s'enfouir, de s'oublier en lui. Il saisit les mains de Jim et les tira vers lui afin qu'il s'assoie. Jim l'entoura de ses bras, se blottit contre lui. Spock était plus grand que Jim. Dans cette position, la tête de Jim était tout contre le creux de ses épaules. Spock prit les visage de Jim et le couvrit de baiser, tout en bougeant lentement. Ses mains parcoururent son dos, sa nuque, ses cheveux de caresses.  
Il répétait comme une litanie  _Taluhk t'nash-veh, vakh t'nash-veh, Vakayam, k'nash-veh, k'nash-veh_  [mon précieux, mon courageux, Adoré, mien, mien]

Jim s'était réfugié tout contre Spock. Il s'abandonnait, se laissait porter par sa chaleur... celle de sa peau brûlante, celle de son amour incandescent. Cette chaleur le pénétrait de part en part, l'entourait, l'englobait dans la totalité de son être. Spock avait accepté de lever le voile qui atténuait l'intensité de ses sentiments. Cet Amour infini, violent, possessif, absolu qu'il ressentait pour Jim se déversait à présent en lui sans entrave, emplissait les moindres recoins de son esprit, ne laissait aucune place pour aucune autre pensée: Spock aimait Jim et Jim l'aimait en retour. Et il en serait ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Cela était si simple, si limpide, si naturel, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Les  _T'hylara_  s'enlacèrent étroitement, comme s'ils tentaient de fusionner, corps et âme. Non loin d'eux, Ève gémit doucement dans son sommeil. Mais seule sa lumière se réveilla et vint se joindre à eux, en une caresse délicate qui exacerba leur sens.  
Malgré la lenteur de leur va et vient, Jim et Spock étaient hautement conscient de leur union charnelle. L'intimité de Spock était merveilleusement onctueuse et semblait aspirer Jim en lui. Le pénis de Jim était puissant, et remplissait Spock de façon délectable... chacun de leurs micro-mouvement provoquaient en eux deux des vagues de plaisir intenses.

Il n'y eut pas de fièvre, pas de brutalité passionnée, pas de cris, mais un océan de douceur et d'amour. Même l'orgasme qui acheva de les lier fut à la fois doux et profond.

Jim posa la tête sur l'épaule de Spock, il était à peine essoufflé. Il murmura dans le creux de son cou, comme on avoue un secret intime :  
\- J'ai beaucoup de chance de vous avoir tous les deux dans ma vie...  _Nam-tor du kov-wufik t'nash-veh, nam-tor ko-veh_ _shau-yehat_ _pi'ha'su_ [tu es mon rock invulnérable, elle est mon fragile petit ange]

Spock ne fit aucun commentaire, mais son cœur lui donna l'impression de gonfler dans sa poitrine. Il resserra instinctivement ses bras autour de Jim en un geste possessif.

\- Nous allons accomplir ce rêve de Ève, ici, sur cette planète. Déclara Jim avec véhémence. Aider ces gens à mettre un place un monde de paix et d'harmonie

\- Partagerais-tu cette utopie? Une des constantes des comportements Humanoïdes est qu'il leur est difficile de maintenir la paix. Il a fallu les enseignements de Surak pour que les Vulcains comprennent la logique du pacifisme. Cela a demandé des siècles d'adaptations mutuelles aux différentes ethnies de la Fédération des Nations Unies pour apprendre à coopérer. Et ce peuple Kôkivo-yan est encore si jeune au niveau de son évolution.

\- ... oui, je sais cela. Mais nous ne perdons rien à essayer, à au moins leur proposer des bases solides permettant l'avènement de ce monde-là

\- Oui, ta suggestion est logique et réaliste,  _T'hy'la_

Jim perçut une sorte de frissonnement dans l'esprit de Spock.  
\- Je vais te laisser méditer. Je sais que tu en as besoin

Spock ne le contredit pas. Le fait d'avoir laissé s'exprimer ses affects avait fragilisé son contrôle mental.  
Jim se dégagea doucement de ses bras, presque à regrets... il s'allongea et se tourna vers Ève, endormie. Il la frôla et elle vint aussitôt se blottir tout contre lui en soupirant d'aise.

-  _Ha'su k'mo'es t'nash-veh_  [mon ange de douceur] Murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant

Spock s'assit en tailleur.  
Il contempla ses  _T'hylara_.  
_Vakayaik_  [Adorables].  
Jim s'était rapidement endormi. Jim était beau. Jim était intelligent. Jim était courageux. Jim était fort. Comme tous les soleils, Jim avait ses taches d'ombres... mais sa luminosité n'en était que plus intense...

**ooo**

**à suivre  
** Azhular n'avait pas de goût de luxe. Prendre son souper dans le réfectoire des serviteurs du palais ne lui posait pas de problème, bien au contraire...

* * *

soupir dépité...  
j'avais fractionné ce chapitre afin qu'il soit moins long... et en plus, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose...  
Je me suis dit, " _cette partie sur Kôkivo-ya tourne beaucoup autour de Ève, ses peurs, ses réticences, son évolution. Pour équilibrer un peu, clôturons ce chapitre sur un "petit" moment d'intimité tendre entre Jim et Spock_."  
Ça ne devait faire qu'un petit paragraphe...  
Je n'avais pas prévu que leur discussion dériverait sur le drame de Tarsus IV, et après, je les ai laisser agir comme ils le souhaitaient...

* * *

**Coin vocabulaire :**

**- _Humanoïdité:_**  le mot n'existe pas, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé d'autre qui permette de mettre au même plan des ethnies humanoïdes aussi différente que des Humains, des Vulcains, des Romuliens, des Kokivô-yan...

 **\- les jurons klingon  
** startreksansfrontiere pages/factions/klingon/etre-klingon/insultes-klingonnes  
_"Comme dans tout langage, de nombreuses insultes et épithètes sont difficilement traduisibles en anglais ou en français :  
__il en est ainsi de_ **Jik'ta** _, Ji'ko to'val, Gir'nak tovo'sor, Ko'tal, p'tahk, T'ruk-D'h (juron particulièrement terrible) et Yintagh."_

ooo

 **Le coin citation. _Celui qui sauve une vie sauve l'humanité tout entière*_**  
Cette phrase se trouve dans le Talmud (Michna, Sanhédrin 4:5 « וכל המקיים נפש אחת מישראל מעלה עליו הכתוב כאילו קיים עולם מלא »).  
Je suis athée.  
J'ai entendu cette phrase un jour, dans le film  **la liste de Schindler**  de S. Spielberg. Ce film m'a marquée au fer rouge, presque autant que le traumatisant documentaire "De Nuremberg à Nuremberg" dont la simple évocation suffit à me mettre les larmes aux yeux, alors que je l'ai vu au lycée il y a longtemps

 **Résumé de ce chef d'oeuvre tiré d'un fait réel:[ fr . wikipedia wiki/La_Liste_de_Schindler](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_Liste_de_Schindler)**  
« _Le film est inspiré du roman homonyme paru en 1982 de Thomas Keneally, qui décrit comment Oskar Schindler, un industriel allemand, réussit pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale à sauver environ 1 200 Juifs promis à la mort dans le camp de concentration de Płaszów, sans pour autant occulter les travers du personnage un peu ambigu et cherchant à tirer un profit matériel de la situation.../..._ »

l'affiche du film, et l'acteur  Liam Nelson....   et le vrai Oskar Schindler

     

ooo

 **Le coin épisode de référence**  
Ce massacre est évoqué dans l'épisode TOS de la saison 1, n°12 :  **la conscience du roi/The Conscience of the King**  
_" Thomas Leighton, un ami de Kirk, est persuadé qu'Anton Karidian, acteur et directeur d'une troupe de théâtre, est en réalité Kodos, l'exécuteur, responsable vingt ans plus tôt de la mort de 4000 colons sur la planète Tarsus IV. Leighton, ainsi que Kirk, fait partie des neuf survivants capables d'identifier Kodos. Il est assassiné au cours d'une réception donnée en l'honneur des comédiens..."_  
C'est un épisode magnifique, où Jim est en proie aux doutes, où Spock s'inquiète pour son Capitaine et partage son inquiétude avec le Docteur McCoy...  
Vous trouverez un super résumé sur ce site <http://fr.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/The_Conscience_of_the_King_(%C3%A9pisode)>

    

ooo

 **le coin astronomie.**  
<https://www.astronomes.com/le-soleil-et-les-etoiles/soleil-surface-tache-magnetisme/>  
J'ai vérifié, les soleils ont des taches, ce sont  _«des régions de la photosphère où la température est légèrement plus basse qu'en moyenne, environ 4000 degrés au lieu de 6000. Elles émettent ainsi un peu moins de lumière que leur voisinage et apparaissent sombre par contraste. Leur analyse spectrale a révélé la présence d'un champ magnétique très intense.../...»_  


**ooo**


	32. Gu-vamlar' ko-eik-te'krusu [Les devoirs d'une impératrice]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_  [L'être lumière] ~ Partie VII Kokivô-ya

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 -** **_Gu-vamlar' ko-eik-te'krusu_ ** **  
[Les devoirs d'une impératrice]**

**ooo**

Précédemment  
Spockcontempla ses  _T'hylara_.  
_Vakayaik_  [Adorables].  
Jim s'était rapidement endormi. Jim était beau. Jim était intelligent. Jim était courageux. Jim était fort. Comme tous les soleils, Jim avait ses taches d'ombres... mais sa luminosité n'en était que plus intense...

**ooo**

 

Azhular et ses frères d'arme Klingon n'avaient pas de goût de luxe. Prendre leur souper dans le réfectoire des serviteurs du palais ne leur posait aucun de problème, bien au contraire. L'ambiance était joyeuse et décontractée, respirait la joie de vivre. C'était comme si une chape de plomb avait été ôtée: il n'y avait plus aucune peur dans les regards des Kôkivo-yan, leur cauchemar avait prit fin. (et puis, la viande dans leur assiette était délicieusement crue).

Être là, parmi les domestiques permettait à Azhular d'évaluer l'ambiance qui régnait dans ce palais, afin d'adapter les mesures de sécurité. Les domestiques ne tarissaient pas d'éloges enthousiaste, pour ne pas dire dithyrambique sur leur Kôgo-kokivô dont la toute première décision avait été d'abolir leur esclavage. Leurs louanges étaient alimentées par les révélations de Saraï sur sa grande gentillesse. Ces gens partageaient vraiment le rêve utopique de leur Kôgo-kokivô!

Il remarqua les regards appuyés de certaines servantes sur lui et ses frères, discrets mais révélateurs. Angghal et Aktuh ne furent pas long à comprendre leurs manèges. Ils eurent un sourire carnassier. Chacun d'eux choisit sa 'cible', entreprit de faire sa cours aux jeunes femmes choisies, qui firent mine de résister avec un petit air mutin

Azhular observa ses hommes courtiser et conquérir ces femmes avec un mélange de satisfaction et d'amusement. Puis il prit conscience qu'il  _devait_  en faire autant, afin de ne pas perdre la face devant eux. Il était un mâle au sommet de sa forme, il ne  _pouvait pas_  ne pas avoir envie de sexe. Angghal et Aktuh n'avaient jamais eu à partager la couche du tyran, et Azhular refusait de leur raconter ce cauchemar. Après ses interminables et humiliantes années d'esclavage sous la coupe d'un maître pervers dans tous les sens du terme, il n'avait plus guère de désir.

Il choisit avec soin celle qui allait être sa partenaire, et l'amena avec lui dans les appartements luxueux qu'on lui avait attribués en tant que chef des gardes du corps de la Kôgo-kokivô.

Makio était à son goût, cela ne lui serait pas trop difficile de se forcer un peu  
Elle lui plaisait vraiment : intelligente, un joli minois, une voix agréable, un beau sourire, une poitrine généreuse, des hanches larges, des fesses bien rondes, un corps si... moelleux. Et, surtout, pas de pénis. Un concentré de rondeurs féminines. Rien à voir avec le corps intrusif, longiligne, plat et dur de Vlokir. La couleur rouge vif de sa peau ne l'incommodait pas, au contraire, il la préférait mille fois à la pâleur cadavérique de son bourreau.  
Makio était douce, tiède, inoffensive... et patiente.  
Elle comprit rapidement qu'il ne voulait pas être touché alors elle n'insista pas (certaines marques sur le buste du Klingon étaient récentes). Elle laissa Azhular prendre les initiatives.  
Azhular prit le temps d'explorer ces courbes offertes qu'il trouva de plus en plus enchanteresses et appétissantes... et onctueuses... et douces, oh si douces... Il débusqua ses zones sensibles et trouva agréable de lui faire émettre des petits soupirs de plaisir. Elle lui demanda des caresses, d'une voix troublante, si suppliante qu'il les lui donna et commença à trouver la situation excitante. Elle s'abonnait à lui si entièrement qu'il se sentit à nouveau mâle et fort. Il retrouva son désir et sa vigueur, il redécouvrit la délectable volupté de partager une étreinte librement consentie... et ce fut le début d'une longue série de nuits lascives dans les bras de nombreuses amantes d'une nuit. (Makio ne se priva pas de raconter à quel point ce guerrier redoutable était un amant attentif et vigoureux). D'une certaine façon, chacune de ces femmes l'aida à cicatriser de ses années d'asservissement et à retrouver sa fierté de mâle conquérant...

Jour après jour, les Klingons constatèrent avec satisfaction que les femmes autochtones étaient peu farouches et d'une grande curiosité. Il n'y avait pas de rapport de domination entre les mâles et les femelles, la sexualité était très libre, tant que les individus étaient consentants et célibataires. Les Klingons apprirent qu'en s'y prenant avec un minimum de gentillesse, ils pouvaient être assurés de ne pas passer de nuit tout seul. Être  _gentil_  n'était vraiment pas dans leur nature, mais, effectivement, l'effort en valait la peine et ils ne s'en privèrent pas...

ooo

Spock, Jim et Ève se réveillèrent en même temps. Doucement. La lumière de Ève les enveloppait avec une possessivité tendre. Elle changeait de couleur au contact des amants, devenait verte autour de Spock et jaune orangée autour de Jim.

Jim se sentait comme soulagé d'un poids dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience. La douleur était toujours là, mais moins cuisante, plus supportable. Le souvenir de Tarsus IV tenta de revenir le hanter, mais une voix neutre de scientifique vint se superposer sur celui-ci:  
«Je t'ai vu, Jim, j'ai tout vu, et je peux te l'affirmer.  _Ri vesht-tev nash-kanlar fayeint'du_  [Ces enfants ne sont pas mort par ta faute]»  
Sa culpabilité reflua. Spock ne disait jamais rien pour faire plaisir. Il pensait chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Il ne mentait jamais. Spock avait analysé les faits et les actions de Jim de façon rationnelle.  _Ri vesht-tev nash-kanlar fayeint'du_  
Il avait eu raison de faire confiance à son  _T'hy'la..._  lequel subissait sans broncher les assauts de baisers de leur  _Ko-t'hyla_.

Ève se tourna vers Jim, les yeux brillants et il anticipa  _l'attaque_  en la collant sur le matelas. Ève se débattit mollement avec un petit rire tendre.

Spock contempla ses Humains avec satisfaction.  
Il était profondément honoré que Jim ait accepté de partager avec lui un souvenir dont il avait si honte. Une honte parfaitement injustifiée, mais les esprits Humains étaient si irrationnels.

Lash'a vint se joindre à eux avec un bourdonnement joyeux. Elle se posa sur l'épaule de Spock  
_\- Puavon-tor Lash'a_  [Lash'a est affamée] Dit Spock tranquillement

Ses Humains levèrent sur lui des yeux malicieux,  _Vakayaik_  [Adorables]  
\- Moi aussi! Répondit Ève. Vous pensez qu'ils font aussi des croissants ici?

...

Ils venaient juste d'achever leur petit déjeuner quand T'leia, Saraï et Azhular vient frapper à leur porte  
Après les salutations d'usage, T'leia leur expliqua la raison de sa visite.

\- Les représentant de Kokivo-ya ont réuni un premier corpus des lois orales de leur peuple. Les scribes auront probablement achevé d'en faire des copies pour le début de l'après-midi.

\- Déjà! S'exclama Ève.

\- Ce qui signifie qu'une première réunion de travail est prévue. Comprit Jim.

\- Effectivement. Leur représentant m'a prié de vous en faire part. Ils suggèrent que cette réunion de travail pourrait commencer après le dîner, si cela vous convient aussi

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, dans lequel Jim lut l'approbation de Spock  
\- Cela nous va. Répondit Jim

\- Ils sont drôlement rapide! Commenta Ève. Vous allez pouvoir commencer à les aider et...

Le regard fixe de T'leia la stoppa net dans son enthousiasme

\- ...il va encore falloir que je parle?... Devina-t-elle avec une aversion qu'elle ne cacha pas

\- Il est en effet approprié que vous présidiez au moins la première réunion, votre Altesse. Répliqua T'leia calmement.

Ève ressentit un profond malaise.  
Mais elle ne put décider ce qui la gênait le plus entre le fait de devoir, encore, faire un discours et celui de se faire nommer "Votre Altesse" par cette Dame Vulcaine tellement plus intelligente et plus avisée qu'elle. Elle posa sur ses  _T'hylara_  un regard implorant.

\- C'est le rôle d'une Impératrice que de parler au nom de son peuple. Affirma Spock calmement  
Il ne devait pas céder à ce regard suppliant.  
Il devait résister à sa pulsion de mâle protecteur.  
Ève était parfaitement capable d'assumer son rôle d'impératrice. Il fallait cependant qu'elle acquiert rapidement confiance en elle car elle allait être amenée à prononcer régulièrement des discours. Il dut hausser ses  _Naph-fo-dan_  pour se protéger de l'anxiété de Ève qui fusait le long de leur  _Kash-naf_ , tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de l'aider, sans parvenir à trouver de solution

\- Mais je ne sais pas faire ça... Protesta-t-elle d'une petite voix d'enfant effrayée

\- Mais si! Vous vous en êtes très bien sortie, hier! La contredit Jim, qui se retenait de la saisir dans ses bras dans un désir de la rassurer et la protéger.

\- Mais je...

\- Déjà, commencez par vous redresser et relever le menton! Gronda Azhular avec autorité, pour cacher l'attendrissement ridicule que cette Humaine provoquait en lui par sa timidité.  
Kôgo-Ève avait beau avoir l'air d'une enfant, elle n'en n'était plus une!

Elle lui obéit dans un mouvement réflexe, alors que Miss Saraï posait sur le Klingon des yeux choqués. Azhular sentit sur lui le regard intense des époux de l'Impératrice, comme un rappel à l'ordre, menaçants. Mais il n'y accorda aucune attention

\- Que vous le voulez ou non, VOUS ÊTES L'IMPÉRATRICE de ce peuple, leur KÔGO-ÈVE! La sermonna-t-il d'une voix de commandement. Vous avez des DEVOIRS envers ce peuple!

Jim sentit une violente colère monter en lui. Il voulait écraser le nez de ce Klingon avec son poing et lui faire comprendre qu'on ne devait parler de cette façon à Ève. Elle était vulnérable. Ève était fragile émotionnellement et totalement incapable de se défendre. Mais Spock le retint dans son élan en le rattrapant par le bras: Ève avait encaissé ces mots sans ciller ni fondre en larme. Il savait grâce à leur  _kash-naf_  qu'elle n'avait pas été choquée.

-  _Nash-veh'uh uf nam-tor ko-veh hayal heh zhuaya_ [Voyez combien elle est calme et attentive]. Chuchota-t-il à Jim.

Jim fit plus attention aux affects circulant le long de leur Kash-naf  
\- Ha. [Oui.] Constata-t-il dans un murmure.  _Ri sah-tor Azhular t'ko-veh, viyi-ri kreshaya kol-tor ko-veh_  [Azhular ne l'a pas blessée, son agressivité ne la choque même pas.]

Elle écoutait même le Klingon avec une sorte d'étonnement fasciné, en produisait sans en avoir conscience une sorte de lumière blanche... condensée. Azhular haussa le ton:

-...Vous allez CESSER DE FUIR VOS RESPONSABILITÉS en vous cachant derrière votre timidité! Il va vous falloir APPRENDRE A PARLER devant les gens et à AVOIR DE L'AUTORITÉ! Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous ménager comme le font vos époux hyper-protecteurs!

\- Nous ne sommes pas hyper-protecteur! Protesta aussitôt Jim  
Les regards posés sur lui semblèrent lui affirmer le contraire.

\- ...mais... et si je les décevais? Je sais que je ne suis pas...

\- Vous plaisantez? Aboya presque Azhular. Ces gens partagent avec vous rêve de... de paix et d'harmonie!  
Il sembla cracher ces derniers mots, et l'adjectif "stupide", bien que non prononcé, était clairement perceptible.

\- Ce n'est pas un rêve stupide! Se hérissa aussitôt Ève avec une autorité qui la surprit elle-même

Spock haussa un demi-sourcil. Jim et lui se concentrèrent sur les émotions de Ève circulant le long de leur _Reh-vla talikal kash-naf:_  ils perçurent qu'une détermination nouvelle avait émané d'elle au fur et à mesure que le Klingon la bousculait avec ses mots.

Azhular ne put se retenir de sourire.  
\- Vous avez eu le courage de risquer votre vie en vous opposant au tyran, vous avez cette force en vous. Vous devez la retrouver. Ces gens ne vont pas vous manger, ce ne sont tout de même pas ces gens insupportablement bienveillants qui vont vous effrayer!

\- Oui, vous avez, raison, monsieur Azhular. Excusez-moi si...

\- Règle numéro 1: vous arrêtez de vous excuser pour si peu. Je ne fais que mon devoir en vous disant ce que je pense.

Ève hocha la tête

\- Règle numéro 2: il va vous falloir apprendre à donner des ordres.

\- Je vais essayer! Promit-elle avec résolution. ...et pour ce discours... peut-être que l'on pourrait m'aider à préparer ce que je vais dire?

Azhular ne put réprimer un soupir désabusé. En tant qu'Impératrice, elle n'avait pas à demander cela, elle devait l'ordonner...

\- Je peux vous donner des éléments de langage. Proposa T'leia

-... mais... Intervint Saraï qui se tut aussitôt en rougissant.  
De quel droit, elle, simple servante, se permettait-elle de donner son avis?

\- Oui, Miss Saraï? Demanda Ève avec intérêt. De nous tous ici, vous êtes la mieux placée pour conseiller quoi dire, et pour m'expliquer comment je dois m'adresser à votre peuple!

\- Si je n'avais qu'un seul conseil à vous donner, votre Altesse, c'est de parler avec votre cœur, comme vous l'avez fait depuis le début! Vous avez su comment vous adresser à nous dès le début!

Ève lui adressa un grand sourire. Oui, parler avec son cœur, cela lui semblait déjà moins difficile.

\- Il apparaît en effet que ce mode de communication s'est révélé efficace dès la première fois que vous vous êtes adressée à eux. Approuva Spock

\- Alors, il serrait peut-être bien que je travaille le discours mais sans l'apprendre par cœur.

\- Très bonne idée! Approuva Jim. Pendant ce temps, Spock et moi ferons un tour d'horizon des différentes formes de démocraties existantes.

Spock hocha la tête d'approbation.

Cette fois-ci, Ève parvint à parler aux membres de l'assemblée en ne bafouillant presque pas... et elle sentit avec bonheur combien Spock et Jim étaient fiers d'elle. Puis elle laissa la parole à Jim afin qu'il leur propose le plan de travail qu'il avait mis au point avec Spock et T'leia.  
Elle intervint peu pendant la réunion, excepté pour approuver avec enthousiasme les suggestions de Jim, Spock ou T'leia.

ooo

À partir ce jour-là, Ève reçu des invitations en provenance des quatre coins de la planète afin rencontrer les habitants. Ève ne connaissait rien de ce peuple, de ses coutumes, de ses tabous. Elle demanda à Miss Saraï de l'accompagner, afin de la guider. Elle la nomma officiellement comme sa conseillère. Saraï accepta avec plaisir et l'aida de son mieux. Toutes deux tissèrent jour après jour des liens amicaux.  
Ève s'acquitta de son rôle de représentation avec sa gentillesse coutumière, délaissant à ses  _T'hylara_  la charge de la reconstruction politique de ce monde. Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas les compétences. Elle savait que tous deux feraient exactement ce qu'il fallait pour présider les réunions et guider les élus dans élaboration de leur nouveau monde.

Son premier déplacement protocolaire se déroula dans la capitale de la plus grande région, après celle de la ville Impériale. Tout se passa très bien. Ève suivit les conseils énergiques de Azhular qui la surveillait/veillait sur elle du coin de l'œil. Elle se tint droite, lutta contre sa timidité et parvint à parler à ses sujets presque sans bafouiller. Elle répondit de son mieux aux questions des journalistes. Et puis, Dame Saraï était là pour l'aider et la conseiller. Ève ne paniqua pas lors du bain de foule qui suivi, étroitement encadrée par Azhular _le guerrier redoutable_ , ses frères d'armes et les hommes de la sécurité de l'Enterprise qu'il avait embauchés pour ce rôle.  
Il y avait des fleurs partout, et les gens la regardaient avec un tel sourire. Leur Kôgo-kokivô était le symbole d'un monde nouveau, plus équitable et plus libre, d'un monde à leur image, n'était-ce pas le rêve qu'ils partageaient avec leur suzeraine?

Mais le soir venu, dans la somptueuse chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, Ève fut assaillie par une violente crise d'angoisse. Tant qu'elle avait été occupée, elle avait pu ignorer son besoin de plus en plus pressant de retrouver ses  _T'hylara_ , même juste pour quelques minutes. (comme elle le faisait à bord de l'Enterprise) Illes avaient pu se parler grâce à leur transmetteurs mais cela ne lui avait pas suffi.  
Toute cette journée, elle avait fait de grands efforts pour cacher sa timidité maladive et être à la hauteur de ses devoirs de Kôgo-Kokivô... à présent, elle était nerveusement à bout de force. Alors, elle craqua, tout en se sentant tout à fait stupide.  
Alerté par Dame Saraï, Azhular vint aussitôt la retrouver, accompagné du maire de la ville, inquiet de savoir que leur Kôgo-Kokivô bien-aimée était souffrante.

La Kôgo-Kokivô était secouée par des sanglots, blottie dans les bras Saraï

\- Noble Kôgo-kokivô? S'inquiéta aussitôt le maire avec compassion. Qui a provoqué ainsi votre chagrin?

Ève renifla, tenta de retrouver un peu de courage. Elle se redressa et bafouilla:  
-...non, personne... je vais bien... ne vous inquiétez pas... je... c'est juste... un caprice... je vais...

Confortée par la confiance que son Impératrice avait placée en elle, Dame Saraï prit la parole en son nom:  
\- Kôgo-Ève a besoin de retrouver ses époux. Mais elle craint de vous blesser, monsieur le maire, en ne dormant pas dans les appartements que vous lui avez offert

\- Vous êtes l'Impératrice!  _Jik'ta!_  Gronda Azhular. Vous n'avez pas à demander la permission à qui que ce soit!

\- Votre Chef-Guerrier de la sécurité a raison votre Altesse. Déclara le Maire d'une voix solennelle. Nous avons été si honoré par votre visite mais il est parfaitement légitime pour une épouse de vouloir retrouver ses époux!

Azhular décrocha de sa ceinture le communicateur que le Capitaine Kirk lui avait confié pour faciliter la communication

\- Hali tam'a. Code rouge.

\- Code rouge activé, je vous écoute, Chef de la sécurité Azhular.

\- Téléportez immédiatement Kôgo-Ève auprès de ses époux!

\- A vos ordres!

\- Code rouge terminé lorsque le transferts sera effectif

Ève disparut dans la seconde qui suivit

\- Notre Grande Kôgo-kokivô est vraiment très amoureuse de ses Nobles Kôgo-gosonâ. Sourit le maire avec une approbation attendrie

\- Pourquoi code rouge, Chef Azhular? S'étonna Saraï. La vie de notre Kôgo-kokivô n'était pas en danger

\- Mais la mienne si! Gronda Azhular. J'étais à deux doigts de péter un plomb à la voir pleurer comme une gamine!

\- Moi non plus, je n'aime pas la voir pleurer. Sourit Saraï avec tendresse

ooo

Jim sentait un profond malaise monter en lui, à tel point qu'il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur la lecture du document qu'il avait en main. Il lui fallut une demie-minute pour en comprendre l'origine.

\- Ève! Elle est ... malheureuse! S'exclama-t-il en frissonnant. Je suis sûr qu'elle est en train de pleurer!

Leur  _Reh-vla'talikal kash-naf_  pulsait à présent douloureusement. Spock avait depuis un moment perçut les sensations négatives ressenties et transmises de leur épouse, qui allaient croissant. Il avait tenté de ne pas y prêter attention: Ève était très émotive, il n'y avait aucune sensation de danger dans ces affects. De plus, si il y avait eu le moindre problème, Azhular les aurait prévenu.

\- Je l'ai senti aussi... elle se sent seule.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de dormir avec cette sensation-là. Elle a besoin de nous et j'ai l'impression de l'avoir abandonnée! Nous lui avons promis de veiller sur elle!

\- Elle n'est pas abandonnée, Dame Saraï et Azhular veillent sur elle. Tenta de raisonner Spock, sans grande conviction  
Ses instincts mâle Vulcain et sa  _Os-shidik-ma'es_  [possessivité atavique] lui hurlaient de plus en plus fort d'aller la chercher pour la consoler, et ses  _naph-fo-dan_  [boucliers mentaux] étaient impuissants à faire taire ces pulsions.

\- Elle n'a jamais passé une nuit séparée de nous depuis que nous vivons ensemble. Renchérissait Jim. Elle a passé la journée à aller à l'encontre de sa nature timide, elle a besoin de réconfort, elle a besoin de nous!

\- Elle sera de retour demain. Rationalisa Spock dont l'état de manque était aggravé par celui de ses deux époux. Elle  _doit_  apprendre à...

\- NON. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre! Trancha Jim.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Ce ne peux pas être le  _Whl'q'n Pon nala-kaunshaya'es telik_  [temps d'attachement fusionnel marital Vulcain], celui-ci a pris fin depuis 4.5 jours  
Il  _devait_  rester logique et rationnel. Ne pas céder à ses émotions trop Humaines. Faire taire son moi Humain.

\- Non, c'est autre chose, je n'ai pas partagé le  _Pon nala-kaunshaya'es_  avec vous deux.

Certes, songea Spock, mais Jim et Ève étaient des Humains passionnés, chacun à leur façon... et si?

\- Nous formons un trouple depuis 36.5 jours. Il serait logique de déduire que la psyché des Humains pourrait être soumise sa propre forme de  _Pon nala-kaunshaya'es Ashayaik [temps d'attachement fusionnel amoureux]_ , lequel serait amplifié par notre  _Reh-vla talikal kash-naf_

\- Nombreux sont les couples qui passent par une période fusionnelle. Approuva Jim. Je ne pensais pas ressentir ce genre de chose un jour, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle dorme loin de nous. Elle ne tiendra pas le coup si nous ne sommes pas là pour la soutenir. Je vais contacter Hali tam'a

\- Pour nous faire téléporter auprès d'elle. Comprit Spock. Oui, c'est la solution la plus logique. Sa place est auprès de nous.

\- Et je nous ferai revenir ici demain matin pour le groupe de travail

Soudain, tout sentiment d'angoisse disparut. Ève apparut, téléportée devant eux. Elle se précipita dans les bras de Jim qui était celui d'entre eux qui était le plus proche d'elle lors de son apparition.

\- SpockJim!

-  _Ko-taluhk t'nash-veh_  [ma précieuse!] répondit Jim en la serrant contre lui.

\- Azhular a demandé à Hali tam'a de me ramener près de vous!

Spock ressentit un soulagement immédiat. Oui, le  _Whl'q'n Pon nala-kaunshaya'es telik_ avait été remplacé par un  _Pon nala-kaunshaya'es Ashayaik,_ et, cette fois-ci, il était incapable de calculer le temps que cette période fusionnelle allait durer. Cela n'avait aucune importance, d'autant plus que ses Humains lui tendaient leurs bras afin qu'il vienne les rejoindre...

ooo

Jours après jours, Ève visita des villes, des hôpitaux, des écoles, des entreprises... elle apprit à être à l'aise pour parler devant un public. Elle reçut de nombreux cadeaux, de somptueux kabika, des myriades de fleurs (Lash'a se régala avec les pétales parfumés), et embrassa beaucoup d'enfants rieurs. Elle félicita les travailleurs, s'émerveilla avec sincérité de tout ce qu'on lui montra, admira les choses accomplies... Les journées se suivaient et ressemblaient, mais elle était partout reçue avec une telle générosité qu'elle en était à chaque fois émue. Rien n'avait entamé sa faculté à s'émerveiller des milles beautés de ce monde.  
Les Kokivô-yans n'avaient pas peur de la lumière de leur Kôgo-Kokivô, bien au contraire, il la considérait comme une bénédiction. Aussi, elle cessa de la contenir. Au début, ce fut extrêmement fatiguant, puis elle acquis de plus en plus d'endurance.  
Chaque soir, elle retrouvait les bras de ses T'hylara. Ils parlaient de leur journée jusqu'à ce que l'appel du désir les embrase...

Azhular et ses hommes ne la quittèrent pas d'une semelle, mais se rendirent rapidement compte qu'elle n'avait besoin d'aucune réelle protection. Ces peuples étaient pacifiques et enthousiastes. Son rôle se résuma donc à co-organiser les déplacements avec les instances administratives des lieux visités, à empêcher les gens de s'approcher trop près de la Kôgo-kokivô, et à sécuriser les lieux pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'accident. Les Kokivô-yans comprirent rapidement quant à eux qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de ces trois impressionnants guerriers Klingon à la mine renfrognée.

ooo

\- Ces gens sont vraiment merveilleux! Soupira Ève en se laissant tomber sur le lit, revêtue d'un kabika de nuit. Ils sont si généreux, si bienveillants!

Jim et Spock étaient eux aussi en tenue de nuit, mais ils préparaient encore leur dossiers en prévision de la prochaine réunion.

\- Je dois reconnaître que travailler avec eux n'est pas compliqué. Approuva Jim. Ils sont extrêmement motivés et ils comprennent vite et bien.

\- En effet. Bien qu'extrêmement émotionnels, il n'en ont pas moins un esprit logique et pragmatique. Même leurs conflits idéologiques finissent toujours par se résoudre par une solution logique et mutuellement profitable

-... et la paix conclue est fêtée autour d'un gueuleton accompagné de quelques verres d'alcool... ajouta Jim avec un amusement visible.

\- Les habitants d'Epsylon'Prime aussi étaient des gens gentils. Ajouta Ève

\- Ils ont en effet fait preuve d'une souplesse mentale fascinante, pour des Humains

Jim le regarda avec un petit air narquois et Spock haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité. Plaisanta Jim. Les Vulcains ne sont pas réputés pour leur fantaisie ou leur souplesse mentale.

Ève se leva du lit et vint entourer le cou de Spock de ses bras, comme si elle voulait le consoler. Spock ne protesta pas.

\- Oh Jim, tu es  _sii_   _méchant_! Protesta-t-elle en souriant  
Elle ne le pensait pas une seule seconde.

\- Certes, je le reconnais. Rétorqua Spock impassible, alors que ces petits bras autour de son cou, et surtout ce souffle tiède sur la nuque provoquaient des décharges électrique le long de son dos. Nous sommes un peuple de logique et de raison mais nous apprécions peu le changement. Même si nous sommes conscient qu'il ne peut y avoir de progrès sans changement.

Ève contourna Spock pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il accepta le jeu de sa  _Ko-t'hyla_  et l'entoura de ses bras. Ève tira un petit bout de langue moqueur vers Jim avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Spock. Jim rit. Il adorait ces enfantillages, d'autant plus que Spock restait parfaitement impassible. Il percevait cependant distinctement des traces de son amusement grâce à leur  _Kash-naf._

\- Orkikalap aussi était si bienveillante. Poursuivit Ève d'une voix songeuse

Cette fois, ce fut Lash'a qui l'approuva d'un bourdonnement tendre

\- Il  _doit_  y avoir un truc spécial dans cet univers. Décréta-t-elle soudain sous le coup d'une inspiration

\- Un  _truc_  spécial? Demanda Spock

\- Oui, je ne sais pas moi. S'exalta Ève en se redressant tout en restant assise sur les genoux de Spock. Un bidule-truc du genre _irradiation de nano-particules à plasma positronique_  qui circulerait dans cet univers et inciterait les êtres vivants à être bienveillants!

A nouveau, Spock haussa un sourcil et Jim éclata de rire

\- Bin oui, tout de même! Argumenta Ève avec véhémence. Trois planètes à la suite, trois mondes différents, et tous bienveillants. Vous en avez rencontré beaucoup lors de vos missions ?

Jim prit le temps de réfléchir:  
\- Nous avons vu un peu de tout. Mais en effet, rien de comparable à ces trois planètes. Tu as raison, tu viens brillamment de prouver scientifiquement l'existence de ces  _irradiations de nano-particules à plasma positronique!_

\- Jim. Protesta impassiblement Spock. Tu es bien conscient que cette démonstration n'est en aucun cas scientifique et que l'accumulation de ces termes n'a absolument aucun sens!

\- Voui. Rétorqua Ève en riant. C'est pour cela que c'est rigolo, ça sonne quand même comme un mot scientifique!

Ève se blottit câlinement contre Spock et il resserra instinctivement ses bras autour d'elle. Sa  _Os-shidick-ma'es_  [possessivité atavique] commença à ronronner de satisfaction. Elle regarda les piles de papiers sur la table

\- Vous avez avancé aujourd'hui?

\- Lors des réunions précédentes, nous avons recensé toutes les anciennes coutumes et nous avons analysé les structures de fonctionnement pré-existantes. Expliqua Spock. Les député.e.s ont été très réactifs. Illes disposent d'un esprit logique et pratique qui leur permet de projeter d'un point de vue concret les conséquences de leurs décisions

\- Nous commençons à entrevoir le système politique qui leur conviendrait les mieux. Ce pourrait être une forme de démocratie participative

\- C'est génial!

\- La Kôgo-Kokivô Ève Dupuischntgaikirk approuve donc les chois de l'assemblée? Demanda Jim

\- Si c'est ce que souhaite ce peuple, oui, à mille pour cent!

Jim se leva. Il tira la chaise pour pouvoir s'asseoir à coté de Spock. Il se pencha vers Ève et l'embrassa. La  _Os-shidick-ma'es_  de Spock vibra de bien-être à cette vision

\- En fait Vallad a eu peur pour rien! S'exclama Ève. Ses craintes d'une guerre civile étaient complètement infondées. Saraï m'a raconté. Même lorsque leur société n'était encore composée que de peuplades à peine sédentarisées, chaque tribu prenait grand soin des plus faibles et des plus vieux. Bien sûr, il y avait parfois des conflits entre différents clans, mais la plus part du temps, ils étaient réglés par des échanges de présents et des négociations, et d'un bon gueuleton comme tu dis, Jim.. La violence était appréhendée comme l'issue du désespoir, ou la réponse de l'idiot. En plus, il était considéré comme déshonorant de ne pas venir en aide à une personne en difficulté : il était du devoir des plus forts de prendre soin des plus faibles. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils avaient recueilli Vlokir sans aucune méfiance.

\- C'est certainement cette attitude pacifique et empathique qui avait provoqué autant de mépris chez Vlokir qui ne jurait que par la force. Ajouta Jim. Heureusement ces années de tyrannie sanglante n'ont pas entaché la nature profonde de ce peuple, les Kokivô-yans sont resté farouchement solidaires les uns des autres. Seule une minorité, à présent en prison, avait cédé à l'attrait du pouvoir exercé par Vlokir.

\- Cette bienveillance transparaît clairement dans les lois orales et les coutumes de leurs ancêtre. Confirma Spock. J'en viens à penser que l'évolution d'un peuple ne se définit finalement pas à celle de ses outils, mais à la façon avec laquelle les êtres se comportent entre eux.

\- Donc, il n'était pas nécessaire que je monte sur ce trône!

\- Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Rétorqua Jim

\- Oui, je sais. Demain, je visite une école pour enfants malades. Je vais leur montrer combien ma lumière peut être belle! Je serai contente si je peux leur faire oublier leur maladie!

Jim et Spock échangèrent un regard entendu. Ève avait fini par accepter son rôle et s'y investir totalement. Ils avaient écouté les député.e.s parler de leur Kôgo-kokivô bien aimée : la bonté et la naïveté de leur Impératrice leur étaient comme un encouragement à redevenir eux-même.

Jim glissa ses mains sous les pans du kabika. Ève soupira doucement, Spock eut un presque sourire. Illes savaient par cœur ce qui allait se passer. C'était comme un rituel, leur rituel. Illes allaient faire monter le désir entre eux trois. Ensuite, Spock viendrait s'abandonner en Ève. Puis Jim irait se noyer en Spock et Ève aurait un second orgasme rien qu'à les regarder s'aimer.

**ooo**

**à suivre**  
\- Je REFUSE de rester CONFINÉ dans le vaisseau pendant que vous jouez les entremetteurs politiques!

* * *

Devinez qui ronchonne de cette façon ^^  
j'ai essayé de faire pas trop long, j'y suis presque arrivée...


	33. Équinoxe de printemps Saïbun-sukaï

Ha'ge Ohasu [L'être lumière] ~ Partie VII Kokivô-ya

**Chapitre 7 -**  
**Équinoxe de printemps Saïbun-sukaï**

****

ooo

Précédemment  
Jim glissa ses mains sous les pans du kabika. Ève soupira doucement, Spock eut un presque sourire. Illes savaient par cœur ce qui allait se passer. C'était comme un rituel, leur rituel. Illes allaient faire monter le désir entre eux trois. Ensuite, Spock viendrait s'abandonner en Ève. Puis Jim irait se noyer en Spock et Ève aurait un second orgasme rien qu'à les regarder s'aimer.

ooo

 

\- Je REFUSE de rester CONFINÉ dans le vaisseau pendant que vous jouez les entremetteurs politiques! Protestait McCoy avec sa véhémence coutumière, les bras croisés, le visage têtu

Cela faisait déjà-seulement une semaine que Ève était impératrice. (Pour Ève et Jim, le temps avait passé si vite!)  
Jusqu'à présent, ni Spock ni Jim n'avaient trouvé le temps de parler avec le médecin. Et leurs courtes soirées étaient exclusivement réservées à leur trouple. C'était leur toute première journée de relâche. Ève et Jim avaient câlinement paressé au lit pendant la matinée, Spock avait travaillé en les observant du coin de l'œil. Puis ils avaient invité Bones à dîner avec eux, dans leurs appartements impériaux. (le repas était succulent)

\- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à venir sur cette planète? Demanda Spock dont le calme parfait contrastait avec l'attitude passionnée du docteur

\- Il y a plus d'air ici qu'à bord de l'Enterprise! Rétorqua-t-il avec provocation

\- Et plus de soleil aussi. Renchérit Ève avec malice  
Elle avait, justement, pris un joli petit coup de soleil sur le nez lors de sa dernière visite impériale dans un charmant village réputé pour ses vignobles (Jim comptait bien couvrir encore la-dite blessure de baisers).  
Elle avait ramené plusieurs bouteilles de vins pour Bones, goûtés et approuvés par Azhular. Elle avait l'intention de lui en faire la surprise avant qu'il ne retourne à bord de l'Enterprise

\- Je sais que je peux me rendre utile!

\- Mais la prime directive... Rétorqua Spock

\- Vous êtes plutôt culotté de me sortir cet argument. Le coupa Bones. Monsieur "faites ce que je dis pas ce que je fais" !

-... culotté? Répéta Spock dubitatif. Quel rapport entre ce sous-vêtement et le respect de la prime directive?

Bones fut incapable de s'énerver car Ève était partie dans un grand éclat de rire dans les bras de Jim. Spock analysa rapidement la situation et comprit. Il reprit une phrase prononcée par Jim  
\- Vous voulez dire que c'est "l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité", n'est-ce pas?

McCoy fit une telle tête que Jim ne put se retenir de rire à son tour.

\- C'est vrai que ce que nous faisons actuellement n'est pas très... hum... réglementaire. Reconnut Jim.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire! Répliqua le médecin en posant un regard réprobateur sur Ève devenue Kôgo-kokivô contre sa volonté

Elle lui répondit par un sourire qui disait 'je vais bien'

\- Nous ne faisons qu'assumer les conséquences de nos actes. Décréta Spock posément.

\- Oui, et bien moi aussi. Les membres de l'Enterprise sont tous en excellente santé. Je peux confier la direction de l'infirmerie au docteur M'Benga et à notre très compétente Miss Chapell, je sais qu'ils m'appelleront en cas de problème. Il y a certainement un moyen de faire progresser leur système médical en se servant des outils dont ils disposent déjà.

\- Il y a des épidémies et des maladies très graves pour lesquelles les médecins n'ont aucun traitement! S'exclama Ève avec véhémence. Des maladies qui tuent des enfants! Pourquoi ne les aiderions-nous pas à trouver des solutions? La Prime directive interdit de sauver des vies?

Il était encore plus difficile de s'opposer aux arguments de leur épouse qu'à ceux du médecin.

\- Disons que vous comptez améliorer la formation de leurs médecins et les aider à faire avancer leurs recherches. Concéda Jim. Vous avez gagné, je vous donne mon accord, Bones

\- Merci pour eux, Jim. Et il faudra songer à accorder à l'équipages des autorisations de sortie avant qu'ils ne deviennent chèvres à rester enfermés dans la boite de conserve alors que nous sommes en orbite autour d'une si belle planète

\- Heureusement que Scotty n'est pas là pour vous entendre. Plaisanta Jim. Mais oui, vous avez raison, nous allons organiser des permissions de descendre à Terre

\- Bâh, il file le parfait amour avec Hali tam'a. Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est aux petits soins avec lui

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, il est la première personne dont elle avait réclamé le retour.

\- Oui, Mon Petit, je m'en souviens aussi...

McCoy travailla donc en collaboration avec les médecins Kokivô-yans à l'élaboration de vaccins et de traitements contre les maladies les plus meurtrières de la planète, toujours en utilisant les outils autochtones. Leur médication à base de plantes était déjà relativement efficace, et McCoy en ramena un grand nombre d'échantillon à bord de l'Enterprise. La seule fois où il utilisa son médicorder, ce fut pour pour scanner et analyser l'anatomie des Kokivô-yans hommes et femmes. Les résultat furent transposés en version papier afin que leurs imprimeries puissent en éditer de lourd ouvrages richement illustrés.

Poussés par cet exemple, les scientifiques du vaisseau partirent à l'exploration de Kokivô-ya. Puis ce furent les membres de l'équipage. Quitte à rester coincé en orbite autour de cette planète pour un temps indéterminé, autant en profiter pour apporter sa pierre à la reconstruction de ce monde. Spock et Kirk les mirent cependant en garde de ne pas trop en faire, afin d'éviter une seconde contamination culturelle. Tous furent accueillis à bras ouverts par les peuples, ravis de montrer les beautés de leur monde à ces Humanoïdes venus du ciel, amis de leur Kôgo-kokivô bien-aimée. Les échanges de connaissances furent mutuels et particulièrement enrichissant pour tout le monde, Kokivô-yan comme "Entreprisiens"  
Plus que jamais, le Capitaine Jim T. Kirk était fier du comportement de son équipage

ooo

Ève, Saraï et Azhular prenaient quelques minutes de repos dans le bus qui les conduisaient à la prochaine visites de la journée dans cette ville...

\- Ne souhaitez-vous pas avoir un jour des enfants, Chef Azhular? Demanda soudain Saraï

Ève la regarda avec de grands yeux décontenancés et Azhular faillit s'étrangler avec son verre d'eau  
(en service, il ne buvait jamais d'alcool)

\- Quel enfant voudrait d'un père comme moi? Rétorqua-t-il avec rudesse. Je ne suis plus digne d'engendrer une descendance

\- Pourquoi? S'étonna Ève

Elle fixa le visage dur du Klingon et comprit:  
\- C'est à cause du tyran! Comprit-elle.

Azhular se raidit, mais même si elle devina qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on en parle, elle ne put se retenir de poursuivre:  
\- Saraï m'a raconté votre grand courage et votre abnégation! Vous êtes au contraire plus que digne d'avoir des enfants, ils seront fiers d'avoir un père si héroïque!

 _Abnégation et héroïsme... !_  
Azhular trouva qu'elle y allait un peu fort, il n'avait fait que son devoir. Et pourtant, il constata qu'elle était d'une sincérité absolue. Elle le regardait avec cette foutue compassion, mais surtout avec une vive admiration. Elle avait encore l'air d'une foutue gamine avec cette lumière scintillante autour d'elle. Il savait qu'elle ne le considérait en aucune façon comme une victime. Une étrange émotion lui serra la gorge.

-... et puis, je suis sûre que des mini-Azhular seraient tout-miiignons... comme leur papa! Ajouta-t-elle avec malice

Azhular sursauta presque. Il gronda avec indignation:  
\- Kôgo-Ève!

Un Klingon n'était en aucun cas 'tout-mignon'... mais comment lui en vouloir alors qu'elle riait, parfaitement consciente de l'avoir provoqué par sa taquinerie?

Jours après jours, une amitié naquit entre Ève et Azhular. Il la trouvait insupportablement bienveillante. Il pensait qu'elle accordait son amitié et sa confiance beaucoup trop facilement, il suffisait qu'on soit gentil avec elle. Il avait beau tenter de la mettre en garde, la gronder, pester, la sermonner, rien n'y faisait. Cette naïveté chronique énervait le Klingon autant qu'elle l'attendrissait... ce qui l'agaçait encore plus. Il pouvait arborer la pire tête des plus mauvais jour, elle n'avait jamais peur de lui. (pas plus que Saraï, d'ailleurs)  
Lorsqu'ils avaient un peu de temps libre, entre deux visites impériales, Ève lui demandait de lui parler de son peuple, de ses coutumes, de ses légendes, de comment étaient élevés les enfants. Alors, il racontait son monde avec une passion orgueilleuse et elle écoutait avec attention, sans juger, même quand parfois certains faits l'étonnaient par leur dureté. Elle convint avec lui que Kahless l'inoubliable avait vraiment été un Klingon hors du commun...

ooo

\- Dites moi, Gosona-Spock, que signifie le mot _Kolut-chane?_ Demanda Vallad à la fin de la réunion. Miss T'Leia a dit hier que vous, vos conjoints et vos amis étiez une représentation vivante du principe de _Kolut-chane_.

Tous les député.e.s présents se turent et se tournèrent vers Spock, vivement intéressés.

- _Kol-Ut-Shan_ , ou IDIC, est un concept Vulcain qui signifie "Infinie Diversité dans ses Infinies Combinaisons" ou _k'lalatar prkori k'lalatar prnak'lirli_. Ce concept considère que la beauté, la création et le progrès résultent de l'union harmonieuse des différences.

\- C'est ainsi que fonctionne notre peuple! S'exclama Vallad, visiblement ravi. Il y a un grand nombre de nuances ethniques différentes qui ont toujours cohabité en paix, et ces mots nous sont prédestinés. NOUS sommes _Kolut-chane!_

T'Leia contempla Vallad, puis les autres député.e.s.  
\- Oui, d'une certaine façon, vous n'avez pas tord. Approuva-t-elle. Votre peuple fonctionne ainsi.

Dès le lendemain, le récit de cette discussion s'était répandu aux quatre coins de la planète... et chaque habitant en fut ravi

ooo

La journée avait été épuisante. Ève, Spock et Jim n'avaient qu'une idée en tête, se retrouver et se noyer dans leur océan de douceur. Mais Vallad demanda à les voir avec insistance

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si important pour que vous veniez aussi tard ? Demanda Kirk sans cacher sa désapprobation

\- Il s'est passé quelque-chose de grave? S'inquiéta Ève

Vallad et Saraï se regardèrent, embarrassé.e.s. Ils savaient à quel point le trouple impérial accordait de l'importance à l'intimité de leurs soirées.

\- Non, Kôgo-Ève, tout va bien. Mais très bientôt aura lieu l'équinoxe de printemps. Expliqua Vallad. Saïbun-sukaï est la plus importante célébration de notre nation. Durant tout le règne du tyran, nous avons dû la célébrer en cachette. Il prétendait que ce n'était que des superstitions !

\- Vous n'avez pas à nous demander de permission pour pratiquer vos rites religieux. Stipula Spock. Vous savez que nous respectons vos coutumes

\- C'est que... Bredouilla Vallad, embarrassé. La Kôgo-Kokivô est la Shukyo, la Grande Prêtresse de Tsukiko-sukaï. Le... les Kôgo-Gosonâ sont les Shukyu, les Grands prêtres de Kikkô-sukaï.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas être les représentants d'une religion dont nous ignorons tous. Répliqua calmement Spock

\- Tsukiko-sukaï, est la Déesse Lune. Expliqua Saraï avec passion en posant sur sa Kôgo-kokivô bien aimée un regard intense. Elle est la Déesse de la Compassion. Elle est la Gardienne des Amours, que ces amours soient romantiques ou juste charnels. Elle guide les voyageurs de sa Lumière Divine sur les Chemins de la Vie, comme sur celui qui mène les Cœurs Purs au Sekaishokei le Monde la Lumière Éternelle. Elle fait germer les graines dans la terre et les enfants dans le ventre des mères.

Ève ne put retenir un beau sourire. Être pour un jour la prêtresse d'une aussi belle déesse ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire.  
Spock et Jim échangèrent un bref regard. La croyance en cette déesse de lumière expliquait en partie pourquoi ce peuple avait aussi rapidement accepté, et aimé, leur Kogô-Ève

\- Kikkô-sukaï est le Dieu Soleil. Poursuivit Vallad avec le même élan. Il est le Dieu la Justice, le Gardien de la Force, morale comme physique. Il transmet sa Force aux Êtres Courageux et Justes. Il punit les lâches et les cœurs corrompus en faisant brûler leurs âmes dans le Bûcher de son Feu Éternel. Il fait pousser les plantes et grandir les enfants.

\- Et il n'y a pas de diable ? S'étonna Kirk

Jim ne croyait ni à dieu ni à diable. Mais, au sein de nombres d'ethnies qu'il avait croisées lors de leurs missions, les religions mettaient en avant cette dualité: un.e ou des dieux/déesses à prier/honorer/supplier pour se protéger d'une ou plusieurs entités maléfiques

\- Non, Répondit Vallad un peu étonné. Kikkô-sukaï les consume de son Feu Purificatoire.

\- La fête de l'équinoxe, Saïbun-sukaï est le moment où ces deux Amants Célestes se retrouvent. Expliqua Saraï. Ils engendrent Ensemble un Nouveau Cycle par leur Amour.

\- En quoi consisterait notre rôle ? Demanda Jim légèrement méfiant.  
Cette histoire d'engendrer ensemble un nouveau cycle ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Un regard échangé avec ses T'hylara lui fit comprendre qu'ils éprouvaient les mêmes réticences que lui.

\- Le rôle des Shukyo-kyu est de psalmodier nos chants sacrés. Répondit Vallad qui ne comprit pas la soudaine réticence du trouple impérial

\- C'est une fête si importante que cela pour vous ? Demanda Ève, soulagée que cela ne soit que ça  
Cela ne lui posait plus de problème de parler devant les foules, alors déclamer des poèmes sacrés en l'honneur d'une Entité bienveillante ne l'effrayait pas.

\- Oui, Kôgo Ève. Répondit Saraï. C'est la plus importante de nos fêtes. Et en plus, nous célébrerons notre Liberté retrouvée !

\- Nous vous avons donné notre parole de respecter vos coutumes. Concéda Spock en retenant un soupir.

\- Nous pouvons prendre cela pour un oui ? S'enthousiasma Saraï

Les amants échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient guère le choix.

\- Oui. Répondit Ève. Nous prendrons part à la fête de sa-i-bune-Sucaï-eu

\- Vous pouvez inviter vos amis du vaisseau à se joindre à vous. Ajouta Saraï

-... génial. Murmura Jim avec ironie, puis il pensa à Bones et aux trois Klingons

ooo

Par pure provocation, Jim ordonna à Azhular, Angghal et Aktuh à se joindre à cette célébration, histoire de ne pas être le seul à se sentir ridicule. Mais les Klingons aimaient faire la fête et chanter. La perspective de prendre par à cette cérémonie ne les gêna pas, d'autant plus qu'on leur avait révélé comment cette fête de l'Amour pouvait finir entre les participants consentants.

Jim insista à de nombreuses reprises pour que Bones y prenne part lui aussi, mais celui-ci finit par s'énerver :  
\- Inutile d'essayer d'enfoncer le clou, Jim, je suis médecin, bon sang, pas chanteur d'opérette

\- Je vais prendre un plus gros marteau alors! Plaisanta Jim

\- Hilarant, Jim, vraiment. Répliqua Bones en se retenant de sourire

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'une opérette, Docteur, mais d'une cérémonie à la fois païenne et religieuse. Intervint Spock

\- C'est très important pour eux. Insista Ève à son tour. Même Azhular et ses frères vont y participer!

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas m'en mêler, mon Petit ! En plus, je chante atrocement faux, c'est un coup à faire tomber la pluie!

Ève éclata de rire alors que Spock haussa un demi sourcil d'incompréhension. Jim, pour une fois, accepta sa défaite.

ooo

Les après midi furent consacré à des leçons de chant. Les hommes dévoués à Kikkô-sukaï d'un coté, les femmes consacrées à Tsukiko-sukaï de l'autre

Leur professeur de chant vocalisa la mélopée et chacun fut invité tour à tour à l'imiter  
Spock commença et Jim frissonna. Jim ne l'avait jamais entendu chanter, il n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Sa voix était profonde, harmonieuse et si chaude. Spock était d'une beauté si gracieuse, si digne, si... royale  
Jim s'essaya à son tour. Spock fut fasciné par sa beauté virile alors qu'il fredonnait de son mieux. Sa voix n'était pas tout à fait juste, mais il y mettait une telle bonne volonté que cela en effaçait toutes les imperfections... et Jim émettait sans en avoir conscience une imperceptible lumière jaune orangée qui rendaient ses yeux scintillants et parsemait ses cheveux de fils d'or.  
Les trois Klingons avaient une voix puissante... ils durent apprendre à modérer leurs décibels. Bien qu'il n'en montra rien, Azhular s'amusa comme un gamin, il avait oublié combien il avait aimé chanter avec des amis, avant.

Miss Chapel et Miss Uhura acceptèrent avec un vif plaisir l'invitation de Ève à participer à cette fête, et leur apprentissage se fit dans la bonne humeur. Après tout, elles avaient déjà prévu toutes trois de former une chorale bien avant ces cours de chant. Elles avaient de belles voix, de tessitures différentes qui s'harmonisaient parfaitement entre elles.

Dès le second jour, T'leia, S'ten et les Vulcains se joignirent à ces groupes de préparations. Spock leur avait fait remarquer que cette décision était logique puisqu'ils étaient désormais considérés comme citoyens de Kokivô-ya. Quoi de mieux pour prouver à ce peuple leur volonté d'intégration et leur respect envers leur culture ?

ooo

La célébration de Saïbun-sukaï commença en toute fin d'après-midi.

Les premiers chants furent ceux en l'honneur de Kikkô-sukaï, le Dieu-Soleil.  
Spock, Jim, S'ten, Azhular et ses frères, et les Vulcains prirent place parmi les célébrants, revêtu du somptueux kabika blanc et rouge de cérémonie. Ils se surprirent à se laisser prendre au jeu. Les chants étaient beaux, dégageaient une sorte de de puissance virile. Il régnait une ambiance à la fois religieuse, émue et heureuse. Étincelante, Ève ne quitta pas ses T'hylara des yeux et les regarda avec une admiration et une fierté visibles. Ils étaient si beaux, si majestueux!

Dès que le crépuscule tomba, ce fut au tour des femmes d'entamer les chants sacrés, en l'honneur de Tsukiko-Sukaï, la Déesse-Lune.  
Devenus spectateurs, Spock et Jim purent admirer la beauté de la cérémonie. Les prêtresses étaient venues des quatre coins de la planète, et il y avait une grande variété ethnique. Au centre des officiantes, se trouvait Ève, entourée de Miss Chapel et Miss Uhura, de Saraï, de T'Leai et des autres Vulcaines. Les trois Humaines ne parvenaient pas à rester vraiment sérieuses. Elles avaient les yeux pétillants de joie et arboraient de magnifiques sourires émerveillés. Ève laissait sa lumière s'exprimer librement, et celle-ci se répandait autour d'elle, scintillante et irisée, ajoutant une touche de magie à cette liturgie.

Tout l'équipage avait été convié à la fête, et celle-ci était retransmise dans les écrans du vaisseau pour celles et ceux qui étaient resté.e.s de garde à bord. L'ethnologue et la sociologue étaient aux anges, les membres de l'équipage fascinés et émerveillés. Le Capitaine et le Commandant avaient une telle prestance dans ces tenues traditionnelles. Leur épouse, et ses amies étaient absolument charmantes. Jamais ils n'avaient assisté à une célébration religieuse à la fois aussi solennelle et joyeuse.

Puis il y eut des danses aux sons de chants, de flûtes et de tambours tribaux. Les danseurs et danseuses, plus beaux les uns que les autres, portaient tous la même tenue, une courte tunique rouge bordée d'or. La chorégraphie joyeuse et sensuelle célébrait l'Amour.

Vallad vint rejoindre Ève, Spock et Jim à la fin de la cérémonie.

\- À présent. Demanda Spock. Que va-t-il se passer ?

\- Les couples qui se sont formés vont célébrer nos Dieux. Répondit Vallad, qui ne cachait pas son bonheur.

Il était facile de deviner en quoi allait consister cette célébration

\- Ah, je vois. Dit Jim avec un sourire malicieux. Et j'ai l'impression que même Azhular va participer à cette cérémonie finale!

En effet, le Klingon s'éloignait déjà, en charmante compagnie...

ooo

\- C'était absolument merveilleux! S'exclama Ève en entrant dans leurs appartements.

\- Ces cérémonies obéissaient à une logique religieuse fascinante. Dit Spock. Ils considèrent la sexualité et les sentiments comme des émanations sacrées de leurs Dieux. Mon peuple a acquis la paix et la sérénité grâce à la logique et à la contention des émotions, ce peuple Kokivô-yan l'a acquise par l'expression, la valorisation et le partage des sentiments d'affections... fascinant

Jim prit Ève dans ses bras

\- Et si nous prenions nous aussi part à ces célébrations, ma Shukyo, Grande Prêtresse de Tsukiko-sukaï ?

ooo

La réunion préparatoire des prochains déplacements de la Kôgo-kokivô s'achevait. Tout était prêt. Azhular allait pouvoir "partir en chasse" de sa prochaine conquête d'une nuit. On lui avait parlé d'une taverne où les jeunes adultes aimaient se réunir pour danser... et se trouver un.e partenaire. Il était sûr d'y trouver une amante, ou, pourquoi pas, un amant, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas savouré la chair d'un mâle, et il recommençait à en avoir envie  
On frappa à sa porte, il alla l'ouvrir

\- Dame Saraï. S'inquiéta aussitôt Azhular. Il y a un problème avec Kogo-Ève?

\- Non, Chef Azhular, notre Kôgo-kokivô a rejoint ses époux. Je souhaiterai vous parler

\- Entrez.

Saraï fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Elle semblait embarrassée.

\- Que vouliez-vous me dire?

-... les comités de travail ont presque fini. Très bientôt vous allez repartir dans votre monde

\- A la condition d'en retrouver le chemin.

\- Je souhaiterai garder... un souvenir de vous.

-... un... souvenir?

Saraï posa les mains sur son ventre

\- ... un enfant de vous.

Azhular ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment

\- C'est pour cela que vous m'avez demandé si je souhaitais avoir des enfants! Gronda-t-il

\- Oui.

\- Je ne peux pas faire un enfant et l'abandonner derrière moi! Et comment votre peuple acceptera-t-il un hybride?

\- Savez-vous qu'aux yeux de mon peuple, vous êtes l'un des symboles de la résistance et de la force? Vous êtes le seul à vous être opposé de façon aussi frontale au démon. Cet enfant recevra beaucoup d'amour, et je suis sûre que monsieur S'ten acceptera de lui donner une formation de guerrier.

\- Vous lui en avez déjà parlé.

\- Oui.

Azhular prit le temps de réfléchir. Dame Saraï était une femme intelligente, et courageuse. Et jolie. Elle ferait une bonne mère... il lui tendit la main

\- Venez.

ooo

Ève avait revêtu le plus beau kabika de la garde-robe. Aujourd'hui était leur dernier jour sur Kokivô-ya. Leur mission était accomplie. Les peuples de cette planète s'étaient à présent dotés d'un système politique équitable et conforme à leur philosophie de vie. Vallad avait été sans surprise élu président de la Fédération des Nations Unies de Kokivô-ya, il reçut cet honneur avec émotion, conscient des devoirs qui lui incombaient désormais.

Une grande fête fut donnée en l'honneur des "Entreprisiens". En grand secret, Vallad et ses collaborateurs avaient élaboré une Kô-meiyo {Médaille du mérite} : un cercle dans lequel était enchâssé un triangle équilatéral, pointe vers le haut. Le triangle représentait le triptyque "compassion-intelligence-force" et le cercle l'IDIC.  
Chaque membre de l'équipage qui avait œuvré de près ou de loin à la reconstruction de ce monde en reçu une. (en fait tous les membres du personnel, et le Capitaine James T Kirk éprouvait une fierté sans borne vis à vis d'eux). Ils reçurent aussi chacun un kabika traditionnel somptueusement brodé.

Ève se tenait bien droite, debout sur l'estrade, Jim à sa gauche et Spock à sa droite.

\- Peuple de la Fédération des Nations Unies de Kokivô-ya, je ne saurai vous dire à quel point être votre Kôgo-Kokivô a été un immense honneur pour moi. À présent, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi et je vous rends ma couronne. Votre destin est entre vos mains. Et je sais que vous serez dignes des défis que la vie mettra sur votre route, car vous êtes le peuple le plus bienveillant qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Je...

Elle ne put articuler d'autres mots, elle était beaucoup trop émue. Elle se souvint du chant qu'elle avait déclamé avec les Prêtresses pour invoquer la bénédiction de la Déesse-Lune Tsukiko-sukaï, elle le chanta:

 _A ga maeba, Kuwashime yoini keri_ {Parce que j'ai dansé, la Belle Dame fut envoûtée}  
_A ga maeba, Tsukiko-sukaï mu nari_ {Parce que j'ai dansé, la Déesse Lune a fait entendre sa joie}  
_Yobai ni Sukaïa amakudarite_ ,{Annonçant son union, la Déesse entame sa descente.}  
_Yowa ake, Kikkô-sukaï naku._ {La nuit s'éclaircit, et le Dieu Soleil chantera son amour }  
_Too Sukaï emi tame,_ {Que les Dieux Célestes vous accordent leur précieuse bénédiction !}*

Les membres de l'assemblée reprirent avec elle le dernier couplet  
Too Sukaï emi tame, Too Sukaï emi tame

Elle ôta son diadème et le remis entre les mains du Président Vallad.

\- Acceptez de la garder, votre Altesse. Dit Vallad avec émotion. Acceptez-le comme un présent de votre peuple.

-... Merci...

\- Vous resterez la Kôgo-Kokivô de notre peuple à jamais. Too Sukaï emi tame, Eve Kokivô-Dupuischntgaikirk

\- Too Sukaï emi tame, Président Miscus Vallad

ooo

Avant de partir, Spock remis un magnifique ouvrage à T'leia. C'était une idée de Ève qu'il avait approuvée. Elle ne montra pas son étonnement. Mais quand elle ouvrit le livre, et y découvrit une transcription des enseignements de Surak Le Sage, elle eut du mal à tout à fait retenir son émotion. La calligraphie Vulcaine était reproduite à la perfection, et les pages étaient émaillées de splendides photographies de la planète Vulcains : ses déserts, ses rares forêts, ses monuments. Puis Spock donna à chaque Vulcain le même livre, au format de poche.

\- Que l'esprit du Père de notre peuple vous guide. Dit Spock d'une voix à la fois solennelle et douce. Dif-tor heh smusma [longue vie et prospérité]

\- Je vous remercie, Spock. Et vous souhaite de retrouver le chemin vers votre univers. Sochya heh dif [Paix et longue vie]

oOo

* * *

**fin de la septième partie**

**à suivre...**  
Partie 8 Tamek Tlingansu [Tamek le Klingon]

* * *

Je me rends compte que certains chapitre très (trop) longs ont fait fuir certain.e.s lectrices/lecteurs  
Je vais tâcher de les éviter à l'avenir, et je remercie tous/toutes ceux/celles qui ont courageusement tenu.e.s jusqu'à celui-ci  
Je re-travaille presque tous les jours sur cette fiction depuis l'été 2016, j'ai donc un peu de mal à prendre du recul. Laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me faire part de votre ressenti.

oOo

La langue Kokivô-yane:  
je me suis plus ou moins inspiré de mots japonais, afin de créer un embryon de langue Kokivô-yane qui soit cohérente. J'espère y être parvenue

...

 ***Le coin musical :**  
Cette aventure sur Kôkivo-ya m'est venue d'un rêve, où j'ai vu notre trio, revêtus de somptueux kimonos, participer à fête païenne sur une planète Alien, avec la musique de l'animé Gosh in the shell en toile de fond... comme vous l'avez constaté, j'ai un petit peu brodé autour ^^'

Les paroles de ce chant, que j'ai adapté pour cette histoire, sont inspirés de la Bande Originale de cet animé cyber-punk de Mamaru OSHII. La musique hypnotique est de Kenji KAWAI. Ghost in the Shell est un manga futuriste cyberpunk se déroulant aux alentours des années 2030.

Voici texte d'origine (traduction trouvée, difficilement, sur le site franco-japonais nautiljon):

[«Making Of A Cyborg» ](https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/546905948490761002/):  
_A ga maeba, kuwashime yoini keri_ (Parce que j'ai dansé, la Belle Dame fut envoûtée)  
_A ga maeba, teru tsuki toyomu nari_ (Parce que j'ai dansé, la Lune étincelante a fait entendre ses échos)  
_Yobai ni kami amakudarite,_ (Annonçant le mariage, la Déesse entame sa descente.)  
_Yowa ake, nuedori naku._ (La nuit s'éclaircit, et l'oiseau illusoire chantera )  
_Too kami emi tame, Too kami emi tame, Too kami emi tame_ (Que la Déesse distante nous accorde sa précieuse bénédiction !)

Cette chanson est trouvable sur youtube je vous conseille la version :  
[concert Kenji Kawai - Cinema Symphony - Ghost In The Shell OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z64HCi2rQkE&index=12&list=PLFHmRT7mvNn0_6wLdENqjJcQDA-ErJMyO)

Cette version me donne des frissons. J'imagine très bien les prêtresses Kokivô-yanes, et Kogo-Ève, vêtues de longs Kabikas rouges et blancs, invoquer la bénédiction de Tsukiko-Sukaï au cours de fêtes somptueuses et populaires...

 **Gosh in the shell**  
Cet animé est un pur chef d'oeuvre, mais il faut avoir le cerveau bien réveillé.  
Il y a des Cyborgs, et des Humains modifiés, améliorés grâce à la technologie (j'ai une petite pensée pour Kahn, l'augment, dans Into Darkness)  
En toile de fond de l'intrigue policière, il est question de "qu'est-ce qu'être Humain" et de "sommes-nous juste la somme de nos souvenirs...?"  
<http://www.journaldugeek.com/tests/pourquoi-il-faut-absolument-revoir-lanime-ghost-in-the-shell/>

 

Le film qui a été adapté récemment était sympta. Il revisite l'animé avec un scénario un peu différent,  
Mais surtout, il y a Takeshi KITANO dedans! ! ! ! LE Kitano qui a fait de pur chef d'œuvres de films tels que: Zatoichi, Hana-bi, Sonatine, l'été de Kikujiro...

oOo


	34. Shi k'hali-tevakh [cimetière d'épaves]

Ha'ge Ohasu [L'être lumière] ~ Partie VIII Tamek Tlingansu [Tamek le Klingon]

 **Chapitre 1 - Shi k'hali-tevakh**  
**[cimetière d'épaves]**

oOo

 

Précédemment  
\- Que l'esprit du Père de notre peuple vous guide. Dit Spock d'une voix à la fois solennelle et douce. Dif-tor heh smusma [longue vie et prospérité]  
\- Je vous remercie, Spock. Répondit T'leia. Et vous souhaite de retrouver le chemin vers votre univers. Sochya heh dif [Paix et longue vie]

ooo

Les quelques jours qui suivirent le départ de Kokivô-ya furent étranges.  
L'Enterprise était restée en orbite pendant presque 2 mois. Chaque Enterprisien·e avait pris goût aux beautés de ce monde et à la douceur de vivre qui régnait sur cette planète, et, surtout, à la bienveillance de ses habitant·e·s, leur joie de vivre communicative, leur sens de la fête... Les membres de l'équipage avaient naturellement noués des amitiés et savaient qu'ils ne reverraient plus jamais ces ami·e·s.  
McCoy avait l'intuition que ce séjour avait agit comme une thérapie réconfortante, permettant à chaque membre de l'équipage de se remettre du traumatisme de l'enlèvement de Vlokir.

Il régnait à bord comme une sorte de... nostalgie.  
Les liens de camaraderie et de solidarité s'étaient approfondis. Les Enterprisien·e·s maintinrent l'habitude qu'illes avaient acquise sur Kokivô-ya d'organiser chaque fin de semaine de joyeuses petites fêtes. Ève y prenait activement part, très joyeusement. Elle faisait découvrir aux fêtards la richesse musicale de la planète Terre des années 6500.00 à 11600.00. Incité par Ève, Azhular avait proposé un certain nombre de chansons Klingones particulièrement festives, aussitôt adoptées. Emportés par cet élan, les autres membres non-Humains avaient à leur tour proposé des chansons pour le plus grand plaisir de tous. Des danses traditionnelles furent enseignées dans la bonne humeur... et une radieuse pagaille.  
Les festoyeurs bénéficiaient de la complicité passive de leur Capitaine, qui les rejoignaient parfois. Le Commandant, si à cheval sur le respect du règlement, n'émit aucune réprobation. Rien ne l'interdisait, tant que chacun s'acquittait consciencieusement de son devoir, et que cela n'entravait pas la bonne marche de l'Enterprise.  
Quand la question s'était posée d'autoriser, ou pas, l'organisation de ces fêtes, Ève avait très sérieusement émis un argument imparable, qui avait beaucoup amusé Jim. Ces divertissements conviviaux étaient bénéfiques:  _ils entretenaient la cohésion du groupe et contribuaient à maintenir l'équilibre moral et la santé physique des membres de l'équipage_. Considéré sous cet angle, Spock ne pouvait qu'approuver.

Les trois Klingons avaient été définitivement et naturellement adoptés sans que personne ne proteste. Ils étaient traités et considérés comme n'importe quel personnel à bord. Ils se sentaient respectés, mais pas craints.  
Au début, cela leur sembla étrange, tant ils avaient l'habitude que les non-Klingons les considèrent comme des  _buveurs de sang sans morale._  On admirait leur force, on respectait leur susceptibilité... et, à leur grand étonnement, on recherchait leur compagnie. Mais ils s'y habituèrent aisément, il était vraiment agréable d'être apprécié sans pré-jugé. Rapidement, ils ne furent pas les derniers à participer aux festivités hebdomadaires.

Le Capitaine avait pu juger lors de ce séjour sur Kôkivo-ya des compétences d'Azhular pour organiser la sécurité de Kôgo-Eve, ses facultés d'anticipation, d'adaptation, son autorité naturelle. Il avait par conséquent nommé Azhular chef de la sécurité, en remplacement du lieutenant Stanton Vasser qui avait été assassiné par Vlokir.  
Cela ne provoqua aucun scandale. Tous estimaient que si le Capitaine avait pris cette décision, c'est que Azhular avait toutes les qualités requises pour assumer ce rôle. De plus, un impitoyable guerrier de sa trempe avait toute sa place en tant que  _chef des protecteurs_ , et encore plus alors qu'ils étaient perdus dans cet univers où tout leur était inconnu, où le danger pouvait surgir n'importe quand et de n'importe où. C'était même rassurant.

Ève était à la fois soulagée d'être libérée du poids des responsabilités impériales qui avait été posé sur ses épaules, et attristée d'avoir quitté des gens aussi bienveillants. Saraï était devenue une confidente et elle lui manquait beaucoup. Elles avaient beaucoup parlé ensemble. Ève savait qu'elle ne la reverrait sans doute jamais: elle avait perdu une amie. Elle n'avait pu se retenir d'en pleurer. Heureusement, Jim et Spock avaient  _fait leur devoir d'époux_ , et ils l'avaient consolée, chacun à leur façon.

La vie  _normale_  reprit son cours à bord du vaisseau perdu au milieu de nulle part, du moins, aussi normale que pouvait être la vie dans une situation aussi précaire.

Ève avait retrouvé son fauteuil sur la passerelle, bien qu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison logique à cela. Mais, curieusement, cela convenait à tout le monde. C'était devenu "sa" place. Elle poursuivait ses études, plus studieusement que jamais, et ses  _Sa-t'hylara_  étaient secrètement satisfaits de l'avoir toujours à portée de regard.  
Spock et Jim avaient repris ensemble leurs recherches de points de repère pour retrouver une route vers la Terre.  
Sulu et Chekov veillaient à ce que la navigation se déroule sans histoire, tout en papotant de ce qu'ils feraient de retour dans leur univers.  
Miss Uhura scrutait les ondes radio à l'affût d'un éventuel message qui prouverait la présence d'une vie intelligente, tout en traduisant un ouvrage en même temps, car il n'y avait pas grand chose à écouter.  
Azhular et ses frères s'entraînaient inlassablement, et enseignaient au personnel de sécurité de nouvelles formes de combat rapproché particulièrement efficaces.  
Les scientifiques s'émerveillaient de toutes les découvertes accumulées sur Kastik'Ek'tra [Planète végétale], Epsylon-prime et Kokivô-ya. Illes ne seraient jamais sorti·e·s de leur laboratoire, si le Docteur McCoy n'était pas venu les menacer de les suspendre de leur poste s'illes ne venaient pas manger leurs trois repas quotidiens. Il avait bien insisté sur le chiffre trois.  
Quant à Scotty, il filait le parfait amour avec Hali-tam'a, en améliorant, encore et encore le fonctionnement de la machinerie de l'Enterprise

ooo

\- Capitaine. Dit soudain Spock en scrutant ses senseurs. Un phénomène stellaire vient de se matérialiser devant nous.

\- Mettez-le sur l'écran principal

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers celui-ci

\- Magnifique, mais certainement dangereux ... il me rappelle quelque-chose

\- En effet, Capitaine, il s'agit d'une fontaine blanche. Le même type de trou de ver que celui qui nous avait précipité en cet univers. À un détail près cependant, la rotation du phénomène autour de son axe se fait dans le sens inverse que le précédent.

\- Vous pensez que ce soit susceptible de nous ramener d'où nous venons, Commandant ?

\- C'est une probabilité non négligeable, mais pas absolue, je l'évalue à ...

\- ...perdu pour perdu. Combien de temps avant le contact, Monsieur Spock ?

\- Dix minutes, Capitaine

Kirk retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et brancha le communicateur:  
\- Ici le Capitaine Kirk qui vous parle. Nous nous trouvons en présence du phénomène stellaire inverse de celui qui nous a transmutés dans cet univers. Nous allons le traverser à nouveau dans dix minutes, avec l'espoir de retrouver notre univers d'origine. Que chacun prenne immédiatement ses dispositions, et s'attache à un siège inamovible afin de ne pas être blessé. Hali-tam'a fera le décompte.

Jim lança à Ève et Spock ce regard qui semblait dire "Ça va fonctionner!", auquel elle répondit par un grand sourire. Spock resta impassible.

Hali-tam'a égrena les minutes, puis les secondes.

Comme la dernière fois, le choc fut violent. Il y eut une grande lumière, puis, plus rien...

Les membres de l'équipage reprirent conscience.  
Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait eu aucun blessé. Spock fit projeter sur l'écran principal une image de l'univers qui les entourait

\- Mais nous sommes exactement au même endroit ! S'exclama Kirk, dépité. Ce n'est pas possible!

À force de passer des heures à scruter les étoiles, il avait fini par les mémoriser.

\- Hali-tam'a, pouvez-vous analyser notre position? Dit Spock toujours pragmatique

\- Nous nous trouvons au sextant trois-mille deux.

\- Vous savez où nous sommes ? S'étrangla Kirk

\- Ma mémoire cartographique de cette partie de l'univers avait été effacée, Capitaine. Elle a été réactualisée lors du franchissement du phénomène de fontaine blanche

Kirk et Spock mirent de coté leurs interrogations sur cet étrange phénomène, préférant se concentrer sur les conséquences immédiates de cet événement.

\- Monsieur Chekov, avez-vous entendu ?

\- Aye, капитан!. Répondit Chekov avec un immense sourire

\- Calculez une trajectoire qui nous ramène vers notre chère Terre. Lieutenant Sulu, poussez les moteurs en facteur neuf. Miss Uhura, ouvrez tous les canaux de réception. Tachez de savoir à quelle époque nous nous trouvons, et si nous sommes bien de retour  _chez nous_

\- Aye Aye, Capitaine! Répondirent-illes avec entrain

Ève pouvait sentir l'excitation qui agitait Jim. Elle éprouvait un peu d'appréhension à l'idée d'enfin découvrir leur monde.

\- Nous sommes loin de la Terre ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Nous sommes à la frontière de l'univers connu, et nous ignorons à quelle époque nous avons été projetés. Répondit Spock. Si rien ne se met sur notre route, en vol de distortion 9, il faudra quatorze jour et...

\- Pourquoi voudriez-vous qu'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit ? Demanda Kirk en souriant

Ève le regarda avec un air malicieux :  
\- C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent...

Spock vit l'une des lumières clignoter sur son tableau de bord:  
\- Capitaine, les déflecteurs ont repéré quelque chose d'inhabituel, droit devant nous.

Kirk retint un soupir désabusé.  
\- D'inhabituel ? Ça devient décidément une habitude. Monsieur Sulu, redescendez en vitesse sub-luminique

Il ne fallut qu'une demi-minute pour que le vaisseau soit à portée de vue de ce que les déflecteurs avaient repéré.

\- Je mets l'image à l'écran. Prévint Spock. Grossissement maximum

\- Oh! S'exclama Ève. Un cimetière d'épaves !

\- Des vaisseaux Klingons uniquement à en juger par la signature photonique. Annonça Spock

Le Capitaine se pencha sur son communicateur :  
\- Chef Azhular, ici le Capitaine Kirk, veillez nous rejoindre sur la passerelle, immédiatement.

Puis il convoqua aussi le Docteur McCoy

Les deux hommes furent là en moins de cinq minutes, intrigués. Mais en arrivant sur le pont, Azhular vit l'image à l'écran et comprit. Il répondit à la question avant que le Capitaine ne la pose :  
-  _HIja'_ , Capitaine. Je n'ai jamais vu de tels vaisseaux, mais si je m'en réfère aux armoiries sur les coques, ce sont bien des vaisseaux Klingon, et uniquement Klingons.

Azhular dissimula les frissons glacés qui le crispaient: sur plusieurs vaisseaux, les armoiries étaient celles de son clan. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arrivée? Il était rare que les Klingons se battent entre eux.

\- Docteur, vérifiez s'il y a des survivants. Ordonna Kirk

McCoy était déjà penché sur la console. Il fallut 5.42 minutes pour faire une première évaluation :  
\- Je détecte des survivants mais sur un seul vaisseau et les signes vitaux sont faibles. Il va falloir faire vite.

\- Les Klingons sont vos ennemis. S'étonna Azhular. Pourquoi leur venir en aide ?

\- Si on a la possibilité de leur venir en aide, on ne va tout de même pas les laisser crever comme des chiens, au prétexte que ce sont des Klingons! S'indigna McCoy en dardant sur lui ses yeux d'un bleus métallique perçant

Que de véhémence! Azhular contempla McCoy, jusqu'à ce que l'Humain détourne le regard en rougissant pour une raison que ne s'expliqua pas le Klingon.

\- Vous êtes vraiment une rasss...

\- ... hum... Murmura Ève imperceptiblement.

Azhular croisa cette fois-ci le regard réprobateur de Ève.

\- ... un peuple faible. (Ève haïssait le mot race et lui en avait expliqué les raisons... Cependant, comment une si fragile Humaine était-elle parvenue à le  _dresser_  ainsi? S'étonna le Klingon.) Votre tendance à la compassion vous mènera à votre perte ! c'est peut-être un piège

\- Un piège organisé par des mourants? Rétorqua McCoy avec agressivité. Je veux bien croire que les Klingons sont de féroces soldats, mais quand même!

Azhular eut un sourire provocateur qui agaça davantage le médecin. La réactivité colérique de cet Humain lui plaisait bien.

\- Peu importe. Trancha le Capitaine avant que Azhular ne puisse répondre ou McCoy réagir. Azhular, vos frère et vous, vous viendrez avec nous. Vous nous guiderez à l'intérieur de l'oiseau de proie où se trouvent les survivants

\- A vos ordres, Capitaine. Obtempéra le Klingon.  
Après tout, c'était au Capitaine de décider. Ses frères et lui étaient là pour les protéger en cas de piège... et il devait reconnaître qu'il avait envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Le seul moyen était d'interroger les survivants.

\- Monsieur Sulu, je vous laisse le commandement

\- Aye, Capitaine!

Ils descendirent à la salle de téléportation : Kirk, Spock, Azhular et ses frères d'arme, McCoy, et Ève qui s'imposa.

\- Cela pourrait être dangereux. Fit remarquer Jim

\- Vraiment ? Quel risque pourrait-il y avoir si tous les membre de l'équipage de ce vaisseau sont blessés ? En plus, je n'ai rien à craindre en votre compagnie, vous tous êtes des hommes aguerris.

Jim ne sut que répondre à cela, Spock reconnut la pertinence de ce raisonnement, et Azhular ricana discrètement. Ils se firent téléporter en 2 fois, directement dans le poste de pilotage. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Il faisait froid, mais pas au point que cela soit dangereux pour la santé. Après une rapide vérification dans les ordis, Azhular constata que les systèmes de survie étaient opérationnels. Tous les autres systèmes avaient été débranchés.

\- Angghal, vous restez ici. Ordonna Kirk. Vous reconnectez les systèmes et nous avertissez en cas de problème.

-  _HIja'_ , Capitaine.

\- C'est par ici. Dit McCoy en se fiant à son médicorder.

Le vaisseau était plongé dans le noir. Aucun d'eux n'avait pensé à amener une lampe portative. Finalement, c'était une bonne chose que Ève se soit imposée, elle éclaira leur chemin

\- Angghal en met du temps à tout reconnecter. Ronchonna Azhular

\- Il est probable que les circuits du poste de pilotage aient été volontairement endommagés. Suggéra Spock

\- Ils sont tous là, derrière cette porte! S'exclama soudain McCoy au détour d'un couloir

\- Phaseur sur paralysie. Ordonna Kirk.

La porte était bloquée, il fallut les muscles puissants des deux Klingons et de Spock pour en forcer l'ouverture. La pièce était plongée dans le noir le plus total.

\- Ève, voudriez-vous émettre une sphère de lumière ? Demanda Spock

\- Tout de suite.

Ève transféra sa lumière dans Lash'a, et l'étoile vivante s'éleva en bourdonnant.  
Elle dévoila une scène macabre.  
Il y avait là plus d'une quarantaine de Klingons silencieux, hommes et femmes, ligoté·e·s, blessé·e·s, baignant dans leur sang qui suintait à travers leurs trop nombreuses blessures. Certain·e·s étaient mort·e·s, les survivant·e·s attendaient dignement que la faucheuse mette un terme à leurs souffrances

Quelques-un·e·s des blessé·e·s ouvrirent les yeux en les plissant, et ne crurent pas ce qu'illes virent : trois Humain·e·s dont une petite femelle, deux Klingons et un Vulcain,  _ensembles,_  et visiblement indignés.

\- Bon sang de saloperie de sort ! S'exclama McCoy en se précipitant dans la pièce comme une fusée, médicorder en main tel une arme contre la mort.

Jim saisit son communicateur  
\- Sulu ici Kirk, faites téléporter ici une équipe d'infirmier et de médecins immédiatement!

Azhular et Aktuh sortirent leurs couteaux crantés et se dépêchèrent de détacher les prisonnier·e·s, pour que le docteur puisse les examiner plus facilement. Le docteur M'Benga apparut avec Miss Chapel et trois infirmier·e·s. Illes continrent leur stupéfaction horrifiée, et se mirent aussitôt au travail.

\- Nous sommes là pour vous aider. Expliquait Azhular d'une voix forte et ferme. Cet Humain est le Capitaine Kirk et il est affligé d'une compassion maladive.

\- Je vous remercie. Railla Kirk qui tentait de détacher un blessé.

Azhular parcourut rapidement les blessés et les morts des yeux. Il y avait bien de vagues ressemblances avec des personnes qu'il avait connues dans sa jeunesse sur Qo'noS, mais rien de plus. Peut-être étaient-ils des membres du clan Kardem, peut-être pas...  
Spock rejoignit Jim. Avec sa force sur-humaine, il n'eut aucun mal à rompre les cordes à main nue. Tous deux vérifièrent si la victime respiraient encore, puis ils la positionnèrent d'autorité en position latérale de sécurité*, en attendant que l'un des médecins ne l'examine. Azhular ne connaissant pas ces gestes de sauveteur, il se contenta de détacher les blessés, puis Jim et Spock les plaçaient en PLS après un rapide examen.

Ève se pencha sur l'une des victimes, l'un des rares à ne pas être attaché, le Klingon haletait de douleur

\- Il a l'air si jeune! Déplora-t-elle.

McCoy se baissa vers lui, il passa sur lui son médicorder et blanchit. Ève comprit. Elle s'agenouilla à coté de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent qui la regardait avec étonnement.

\- Je suis Ève. Dit-elle avec une grande douceur

\- ... je suis... Tre'gok... Kanff... je vais... mourir ? Souffla-t-il en proie à d'insoutenables douleurs

Ève se souvint des mots de Azhular sur Kokivô-ya :  
\- Oui. Répondit-elle avec compassion. Je suis sûre que  _Kahless_  vous attend déjà au  _Sto-vo-kor._

Les Klingon·e·s survivant·e·s tendirent l'oreille, étonné·e·s qu'une simple Humaine prononce de tels mots avec une telle dignité, comme si elle partageait leur Croyances. Tre'gok eut un long tremblement.  
\- ...non... je ne suis ... pas encore... un homme...

\- ... je ne comprends pas... Murmura Ève décontenancée

Azhular vint s'accroupir près d'eux, à contre cœur, tout en se maudissant de céder à la compassion absurde de cette Humaine. Mais il avait juré de veiller sur elle. Et là, elle avait besoin de lui pour venir correctement en aide à ce jeune guerrier mourant. Il glissa son bras dans le dos Tre'gok afin qu'il puisse s'asseoir: un guerrier digne de ce nom ne doit pas mourir allongé sur le sol.

\- Tre'gok est très jeune, je pense qu'il n'a jamais connu de femme. Expliqua-t-il. Mais vous pouvez l'aider.

\- ... pardon ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

Azhular sentit presque l'aura de légitime possessivité des époux de Ève peser sur ses épaules et figer l'air autour de lui. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de lui tomber dessus, il s'empressa d'expliquer :

\- Un baiser. Juste un baiser. Ainsi, il pourra affirmer la tête haute qu'il aura goûté à la chair d'une femme.

Ève hésita. Elle croisa le regard possessif de Spock puis celui de Jim, jaloux. Elle voulait le faire, elle voulait aider ce jeune homme à conserver sa dignité. Ils comprirent ses intentions hésitèrent, puis cédèrent. Il leur était si difficile de ne pas se comporter comme des "propriétaires", même si leurs conscience leur répétaient que Ève ne leur appartenait pas. Et de toute façon, qu'ils soient d'accords ou pas, leur  _Ko-t'hyla_  avait pris sa décision  
Ève se pencha sur Tre'gok et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme, sa lumière se répandit en lui, apaisante.

-  _Ghaj... vaj quv... 'ach?_  Murmura-t-il. (C'est... si doux... Encore ... ?)

\- Il demande un autre baiser. Traduisit Azhular d'une voix bourrue

Ève ne put refuser. Elle prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et posa à nouveau ses lèvres, un peu plus longtemps, avec toute sa tendresse, et sa lumière la plus bienveillante. Tre'gok leva les bras sur elle, et l'enlaça, avec les maigres forces qui lui restaient. Elle le serra doucement contre elle.

\- ...  _vaj quv be'._.. (femme si douce...)

Le temps d'une seconde, la douleur le libéra enfin de son emprise. Il s'immergea dans la douce lumière de cette étrange Humaine, puis, tranquillement, son cœur s'arrêta. Ses bras retombèrent sur le sol, Ève sentit le corps de Tre'gok devenir lourd et mou. Il fallut beaucoup d'effort à Ève pour retenir ses larmes et sa lumière. Azhular rouvrit les paupière du mort, leva les yeux vers le plafond et émit un cri puissant. Contrairement aux autres Humains, Ève ne sursauta pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend? S'indigna McCoy. N'avez-vous donc aucun respect pour ceux qui sont mort?

\- Au contraire, Docteur. Répliqua Ève d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. Ainsi doit faire un Klingon à la mort d'un guerrier, pour lui permettre d'entrer au  _Sto-vo-kor_.

Elle ne remarqua pas le long regard fixe de ses  _T'hylara_. Elle se leva avec difficulté, ses vêtements couvert de sang, elle refusa l'aide d'Azhular. Autour d'eux, les autres survivant·e·s avait été détaché·e·s, et étaient téléporté·e·s à bord de l'Enterprise.

À peine fut-elle retournée à bord, que Ève s'enfuit afin de se réfugier dans leur chambre. Ses  _T'hylara_  ne la retinrent pas.

Vaguement inquiet, Azhular demanda :  
-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive?

\- Surcharge émotionnelle. Répondit Spock un peu froidement. En quoi son état émotionnel vous concerne-t-il?

\- J'ai juré de veiller sur elle. Ronchonna Azhular

Kirk le regarda brièvement d'un air mauvais, où suintait toute sa possessivité, semblant lui dire " _C'est à Spock et moi de veiller sur elle."_

\- Sa vie n'est pas en danger. Déclara le Capitaine avec une autorité un peu agressive. Cela ne vous concerne donc pas. Allez plutôt aider le Docteur à prendre soin des blessés.

Azhular ne broncha pas. Il approuvait la possessivité de cette attitude: cet Humain se comportait comme il le devait vis à vis de sa vulnérable épouse

\- A vos ordres, Capitaine.

Spock avait assisté à cet échange sans intervenir. Il percevait à travers leur lien la profonde détresse de Ève provoquée par sa trop grande compassion. D'une certaine façon, Azhular n'avait pas tord: cette empathie excessive était une faiblesse qui aggravait l'hyper-sensibilité de Ève. Spock dut lutter pour conserver son calme, et ne pas céder à ses instincts atavique, qui lui ordonnaient d'aller aider son  _Adun'a_  [épouse], là, maintenant, tout de suite. Comme l'avait dit Jim, la vie de Ève n'était pas en danger. Ève n'était ni égoïste, ni égocentrique. Il savait qu'elle comprenait que Kirk et lui devaient s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres survivants ailleurs dans les autres épaves, et qu'ils devaient aider McCoy à organiser la prise en charge de chaque blessé·e  
Une fois leur devoir achevé, et seulement là, ils pourraient aller la réconforter. Il perçut via leur  _Kash-naf_  que Jim percevait lui aussi la douleur de leur  _Ko-t'hyla_ , et souffrait de ne pouvoir la consoler. Ils échangèrent un bref regard et entreprirent de s'acquitter de leurs devoirs de Capitaine et de Commandant.

L'infirmerie était trop petite. Une chambre commune fut ouverte dans la salle de loisir la plus proche, afin d'y héberger les blessé·e·s les moins graves. Ils se laissèrent faire sans se rebeller, obéissant aux directives autoritaires de Azhular et ses frères qui semblaient faire partie de cet équipage d'Humanoïdes étranges. Ces trois Klingons étaient visiblement respectés. Tous trois s'étaient naturellement mis sous les ordres du docteur McCoy, qui écoutait cependant les conseils d'Azhular.

Le médecin Humain ne cachait pas son indignation, mais il n'avait aucune pitié condescendante dans son attitude. Lors du tri des blessés, il ne cessa de jurer avec colère, à coup de « _Bon sang de bon sang de saloperie de sort!»_  et de « _Ces Klingons sont des sauvages!»_  tout en dirigeant les médecins et les infirmières avec une efficacité remarquable. Être traités de sauvages convenait tout à fait aux Klingons, ils préféraient cela à être considéré comme des victimes: ils étaient des Guerriers.

Quant à l'équipage, il ne protesta pas que l'on prenne ainsi soin de ces êtres réputés pour leur dangerosité, comme si la compassion naturelle des Kokivô-yan avait été contagieuse. Nombreux furent ceux qui proposèrent leur aide.

Depuis qu'ils avaient embarqué le trio de Klingon à bord de l'Enterprise, McCoy les avait contraints à subir un certain nombre d'analyses médicales, leur promettant que tout ce qu'il découvrirait resterait confidentiel. Ils avaient finalement accepté de s'y soumettre grâce à la douce pression de Ève : elle  _voulait_  que le docteur puisse les soigner correctement s'ils venaient à tomber malade ou être blessés.

Ève était une personne très douce. Mais, à défaut d'être autoritaire, elle était extrêmement têtue : elle avait insisté, et insisté encore, et Azhular avait fini par obtempérer, à contre-cœur (sous le regard goguenard et amusé du Capitaine, et celui faussement impassible du Commandant). Le médecin aurait pu le harceler jour et nuit, Azhular serait resté campé sur sa position. Et voilà que lui, un Klingon, il avait cédé à la pression de cette petite Humaine et sa lumière déstabilisante. Pour garder la face devant ses hommes, il avait argué qu'il ne faisait que tenir la parole qu'il lui avait faite de lui obéir. Mais ils n'avaient pas été dupes...

A présent, Azhular ne regrettait pas d'avoir cédé : toutes ces informations accumulées sur la biologie des Klingons étaient forts utiles pour sauver ceux de son peuple, peut-être de son clan. McCoy passa plus de six heures à opérer les blessé·e·s à la chaîne et sauva chacun·e de ses patient·e·s avant de s'effondrer de fatigue.

Pendant ce temps, les séquenceurs photoniques et médicaux scannèrent les épaves une à une, mais aucune autre preuve de vie ne fut trouvée. Quand McCoy les informa que tous les blessé·e·s étaient sorti·e·s d'affaire, Kirk et Spock s'autorisèrent à prendre du repos.

Jim et Spock entrèrent précipitamment dans leur chambre, mais Ève ne se rendit pas compte de leur arrivée. Elle était comme roulée en boule sur le lit, sous les draps, sa lumière, bien que contenue autant que possible, pulsait douloureusement. Lash'a émettait des trilles ronronnantes pour essayer de la réconforter

Jim s'assit à coté d'elle et elle se précipita dans ses bras en tremblant:  
\- Bones les a tous sauvé. Dit-il d'une belle voix rassurante. Tous ceux que nous avons ramenés à bord !

\- Tre'gok...  _vesht-nam-tor ni nu-ri_  [il était si jeune]... et tous les autres... torturés à mort...

-  _Vesht-korsal etek ha-kiv k'dah-leh-keh' nafu_  [Nous avons sauvé la vie de vingt-quatre personne]. Rationalisa Spock.

-... oui, mais...

\- Shhh... Murmura Jim.

Il la fit taire d'un baiser autoritaire.  
Et à chaque fois qu'elle voulut parler, il recommença, la réduisant au silence avec ses lèvres impérieuses. Spock commença à la déshabiller. Ses mains habiles, sa bouche chaude initièrent des caresses brûlantes. Le désir puissant de ses  _Sa-t'hylara_  s'infiltra en elle sans entrave, sans qu'elle y oppose de résistance. Leurs feux écarta son chagrin sur leurs passages, et elle ne chercha plus qu'à se blottir tout contre leurs corps si virils. Que pouvait-il y avoir de plus consolateur que leurs bras possessifs ?

Doucement Jim acheva de lui ôter ses vêtements tandis que Spock se déshabillait, les couvant de son regard fixe. Le Vulcain s'allongea contre elle. Elle se serra contre lui, convulsivement. Elle avait besoin de leur force et de leur tendresse. Elle avait instinctivement le besoin de se sentir protégée, portée par leur amour. Alors ils la couvrirent de caresses douces et lentes.

Jim embrassait sa  _Ko-ashayam_  [bien-aimée] à en perdre haleine, encore et encore. Il couvrait son visage de baisers, son front, ses joues, puis revenait s'emparer de ses lèvres, de sa bouche. Il voulait de toutes ses forces lui apporter du réconfort, instinctivement, son esprit fusionna avec celui de Ève. Il fut aussitôt happé et enlacé par celui de Ève, et emporté dans ce plaisir étrange de ne faire plus qu'un mentalement avec elle.

Dès que Spock sentit que Ève le désirait elle aussi, qu'elle était prête à le recevoir, il s'immergea en elle. Il le fit lentement et doucement, comme si elle était faite de la plus fragile des porcelaines, la plus précieuses des créatures vivantes...

Jim poussa un gémissement étranglé, sous cette sensation étrange que de sentir, par procuration, le sexe lourd de Spock creuser implacablement son chemin en son corps, écartant sa chair, mettant tous ses nerfs à vif à chaque mouvement.  
Ainsi, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il ...  
Tétanisé par cet afflux de sensations étranges, ne sachant comment y faire face, Jim se blottit tout contre Ève. Il était à la fois hagard et rempli d'un désir nouveau, incapable de bouger, de peur de rompre cette connexion, et à la fois réticent face à la violence de ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait jamais été pénétré et n'avait jamais désiré l'être.  
L'esprit de Ève enlaça le sien, le rassura. Ce n'étaient que du plaisir par procuration et elle était si heureuse de partager ce bonheur avec lui. Jim accepta de s'abandonner, de laisser son esprit blotti contre celui de Ève ...

Tout à sa volonté d'aider Ève à se détendre, tout à son propre désir d'elle, Spock n'avait pas pris conscience de la fusion mentale de ses  _T'hylara._  Il comprit ce qui venait de s'accomplir à la vibration étrange de leur  _Reh-vla'talikal kash-naf,_  puis au soupir étranglé de Jim. Il faillit jouir à cette double merveille.  
Spock eut d'abord un violent sentiment de fierté : sans avoir recours à son assistance, les esprits de Ève et Jim étaient à présent devenus suffisamment puissants pour pouvoir accomplir un tel miracle normalement inaccessible aux Humains... d'autant plus irréalisable que tous les Vulcains n'en étaient pas capables.

Et de savoir que Jim ressentait, en son corps, tout ce qu'il partageait avec Ève, que chacun de ses coups de rein se répercutaient aussi en lui... comme s'il s'accouplait... non, comme s'il  _faisait l'amour_  à ces  _Dah danik-taluhk-namsular t'Stukhtra_  [deux être les plus précieux de l'univers] en même temps...

C'était là un bonheur indicible qui allait bien au-delà du  _simple_  plaisir charnel...

Spock ralentit encore ses mouvements, pour donner à Jim le temps de s'accoutumer à cette nouvelle forme de perception. Mais ce fut Jim qui protesta soudain alors que les cuisses de Ève se refermaient autour de ses reins:  
…" _veh-karik'es !_  [plus fort!]"...  
… et Ève soupira, l'enlaça, approuva " _oui, oui,_ _veh-karik'es_ "...  
… d'une même voix, Ève et Jim haletèrent "  _Ha, Spock, ha, spo'nash-vel_  [oui, Spock, oui, comme ça]"  
… et ils soupirèrent "encore  _va'ashiv!_ " ...  
... et ils crièrent _"Spock, ha, Spock"._..  
et Spock leur obéissait avec délectation, il se fit plus énergique, plus puissant, presque violent...  
n'y tenant plus, il rejoignit les esprits des amants, ils s'enlacèrent mentalement et, brusquement, l'orgasme les faucha, dans un halo de lumière.

Jim se coucha sur le dos, à coté de Ève, tétanisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il croisa le regard sombre et possessif de Spock, comprit soudain son désir: Spock avait envie de lui, de le pénétrer, réellement. Même si Jim avait découvert ce que ressentait Ève, il ne se sentait pas prêt à le vivre dans sa propre chair.  
Mais son  _Ashayam_ ' _Sa-t'hy'la_  le désirait si fort... et il aimait tant son Bien-Aimé... alors, Jim était prêt à faire cet effort-là, Jim acceptait de lui offrir cette étreinte, par amour pour lui. Pour Spock, il était prêt à tout, même à lui offrir cela.

- _Ha,_ _Ashayam_ _, sarla'uh. Than'uh k'nach-veh ra aitlu du._  [oui, Amour, viens. Fais de moi ce que tu désires]

Spock se sentit profondément touché. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait de Jim.  
En tout cas, pas de cette façon. Oh oui, il aspirait à ce que Jim le laisse le pénétrer car il le désirait à en avoir mal.  
Cependant il ne voulait en aucun cas lui forcer la main. Il souhaitait que ce désir soit mutuel, que Jim se donne. Qu'il s'offre à lui corps et âme. Mais surtout, surtout, que Jim y prenne tant de plaisir qu'il souhaite de recommencer, encore et encore...

Ils avaient toute la vie devant eux, il était inutile de précipiter les choses. Spock rampa sur le corps frémissant de son Jim, traçant son chemin vers sa bouche avec des baisers brûlants. Il s'installa sur ses reins, et d'un mouvement habile de ses hanches l'accueillit en lui.

\- ...bordel, Spock! Gémit Jim dans un sursaut d'extase

Leur plaisir mutuel fut immédiat, explosif. Jim lui agrippa la hanche, enroula ses doigts autour de son pénis suintant, et les vrilles l'enlacèrent à leur tour. Spock était si beau quand il le prenait ainsi en lui! Le Vulcain ne fut pas tendre, cette fois-ci, pas plus que l'Humain.

Épuisée, physiquement et surtout psychiquement, Ève ne chercha pas à les rejoindre, se contentant de contempler ses  _Sa-t'hylara_  avec admiration et amour. Il se dégageait d'eux tant de force et de puissance.  
Mais ils en décidèrent autrement. Ils l'agrippèrent et elle se retrouva fermement enlacée tout contre eux par leurs bras puissants, possessifs. Elle ne leur résista pas et se laissa emporter avec reconnaissance dans la violence de leur passion, son esprit à la fois dans celui de Jim et de Spock, ne sachant plus où finissait son corps et où commençait les leurs. Et ils se mirent eux aussi à émettre leur propre lumière qui se mêla à la sienne. Ce fut absolu, possessif, violent... merveilleux.

Tandis que ses  _T'hylara_  s'endormaient, après une douche câline, il fallut à Spock une longue méditation pour se remettre de ces émotions.

**ooo**

**à suivre**  
Dès le début de leur quart du matin, le Capitaine convoqua une réunion afin de faire le point...

* * *

 **Le coin écriture non sexiste:**  
En bonne féministe, j'essaie de perfectionner mon écriture inclusive, ce qui explique les  _«Les Enterprisien·e·s maintinrent l'habitude qu'illes avaient acquise...»_  
Parce que pour moi, le masculin ne l'emporte pas sur le féminin, pas plus que le féminin ne doit l'emporter sur le masculin. Cette règle a été décidé au 17em siècle par des hommes qui avaient décrété que le masculin était un genre plus noble que le féminin, tout comme dans la nature le mâle était supérieur à la femelle... à cette époque des mots comme autrice ou écrivaine faisaient partie du langage courant. Et les accords se faisaient par proximité : «les hommes et les femmes sont venues»  
J'essaie de ne pas faire trop lourd, mais si cela gène certain·e·s, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir

Pour info ce **·**  ou «point médian» s'obtient sur Windows en maintenant la touche alt et en tapant 0183

 

...

 ***Le coin informatif : _la position latérale de sécurité_ :**  
(définition Wikipedia) : La position latérale de sécurité (ou PLS) est un geste de premiers secours à pratiquer systématiquement lorsque l'on est en présence d'une personne inconsciente, qui respire normalement  
Je vous conseille vivement de faire un tour sur le site de la croix rouge : [croix-rouge·fr/Je-me-forme/Particuliers/Les-6-gestes-de-base /L-inconscience](http://www.croix-rouge.fr/Je-me-forme/Particuliers/Les-6-gestes-de-base/L-inconscience)

000


	35. Os- Tlingansu  [Le vieux Klingon]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie VIII  _Tamek Tlingansu_  [Tamek le Klingon]

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Os-** **_Tlingansu_ ** **[Le vieux Klingon]**

****

**oOo**

Précédemment...  
Tandis que ses  _T'hylara_  s'endormaient, après une douche câline, il fallut à Spock une longue méditation pour se remettre de ces émotions.

**ooo**

 

Dès le début de leur quart du matin, le Capitaine convoqua une réunion afin de faire le point.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu une telle boucherie. S'indignait McCoy en boucle. Les Klingons sont de vrais sauvages! En pourtant, j'en ai vu de sales blessures, mais à ce point là de cruauté, jamais!

-  _Mach tlhoQ!_  Railla aussitôt Azhular. Vous n'êtes jamais allé sur l'un de nos champs de bataille!

Hali t'ama activa le translateur automatique qui traduisit d'une voix neutre  _"Petite nature"_

Azhular était vaguement mal à l'aise face à l'indignation compatissante de ce médecin envers les membres de son espèce. Ils connaissait la méfiance, voire la haine qu'éprouvaient certaines ethnies de la Fédération vis à vis de son peuple. Cependant, à la lumière de ce qu'il avait vécu, sa courte carrière de Capitaine de Vaisseau, ses années d'esclavage et ces semaines à veiller sur Ève, il trouvait cette attitude logique, comme aurait dit le Vulcain. Cet Humain-là raisonnait en terme de vie, pas en terme d'ethnie. McCoy ne faisait aucune différence entre les vies Humanoïdes, pour cet Humain toutes méritaient qu'on se batte pour les sauver...  
Ces Humanoïdes étaient décidément différents de tous ceux qu'il avait croisés, que ce soit en ce monde, ou parmi les victimes de Vlokir... et les membres de l'équipage étaient quasiment tous  _comme ça_  à bord de ce fichu vaisseau ! Tous irresponsablement bienveillants... donc faibles. Heureusement que ses frères et lui étaient là pour veiller sur eux maintenant.

La raillerie d'Azhular énerva d'avantage McCoy:  
\- Taisez-vous si c'est pour dire de telles stupidités! Fulmina-t-il, vindicatif. Espèce de Troll sans cœur!  
(...bon sang de beaucoup trop beau gamin insensible aux yeux trop clairs! McCoy ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait: à son âge, bon sang, c'était incompréhensible! Lui qui aimait tant les femmes douces, si on lui avait dit qu'il serait un jour fasciné et attiré par un jeune Klingon, un de ses êtres connus pour leur agressivité, capables de vous tuer sans effort ni remord...)

Azhular ne s'offensa pas du surnom donné par McCoy. Lors de leurs longues discussions sur Kôkivo-ya, Ève lui avait fait part de son admiration pour un très ancien écrivain Humain nommé Ji'air'air Tokien ou Tolekiène, il ne savait plus. Elle avait raconté à Saraï et lui la sagas du «Seigneur des anneaux». Saraï avait tellement adoré que Ève lui avait fait imprimer un exemplaire de ce bouquin à partir des archives numérique de la bibliothèque du vaisseau. Azhular savait très bien ce qu'étaient les Trolls et les Gobelins dans l'imaginaire Humain, et ça correspondait bien avec l'image de brute épaisse qu'avaient les Humains des Klingons. Mais surtout, comment en vouloir à cet homme qui s'indignait avec tant de véhémence du traitement indigne infligé à des Klingons  
Inconscient du trouble qu'il provoquait sans le vouloir en McCoy, Azhular se contenta de lui répondre par un regard ironique et un sourire très "troll", volontairement plein de dents. Le caractère colérique de cet Humain lui plaisait beaucoup et, paradoxalement, l'aidait à gérer son inquiétude pour les membres de son clan.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi rire, Azhular! S'enflamma aussitôt le médecin. Les blessures que nous avons soignées ont été faites pour être le plus douloureuses possible et amener la victime à une mort très lente, dans cette geôle sans chaleur ni lumière.  
Bones avait bien remarqué la douleur cachée dans les yeux d'Azhular. Mais il devait éviter de fixer trop longtemps ces yeux d'améthyste, par crainte de s'y noyer. Provoquer ce Klingon était une façon comme une autre de se protéger des émotions qu'il lui inspirait

Le regard de Azhular s'enflamma d'une brève colère alors que le docteur tournait le couteau dans la plaie. On avait torturé des membres de son clan, et il ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour retrouver les coupables et venger les siens. De toute façon, comme l'aurait dit le commandant Spock, rien ne prouvait que ces Klingons-là étaient du même monde que lui. D'ailleurs, Azhular pouvait très bien provenir d'un univers parallèle autre que celui de ces Klingons, ou de l'équipage de l'Enterprise

\- C'est ignoble! S'exclama Ève douloureusement.  
Elle avait bien vu la multiplicité des blessures sur chaque Klingon. Mais l'entendre ainsi confirmer était encore plus horrifiant. Le visage de Tre'gok s'imposa à son esprit. Elle prit conscience de l'expression apaisée de ses traits. Elle n'avait pas pu le sauver, mais lui avait apporté du réconfort dans ses derniers instants. Ève s'accrocha à cette pensée. Une douce chaleur fusa le long de son  _Reh-vla talikal'kash-naf_ , tandis que ses  _t'hylara_  lui transmettaient force et réconfort moral.  
Tout en suivant cette discussion avec attention, Spock songea que cela avait été une erreur de laisser son épouse assister à cette réunion. Elle était à peine remise de sa crise de larmes de la veille, la preuve en était avec ce court accès de détresse émotionnelle. Azhular avait raison sur ce point: cette empathie maladive accentuait la vulnérabilité émotionnelle de Ève. Cependant, elle avait pris part au sauvetage de ces blessé·e·s, sa présence était parfaitement légitime.

\- Azhular, avez-vous une idée de ce qui a pu se produire? Demanda Kirk, posant une main légère sur l'épaule de McCoy pour tenter de le calmer.

Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans la voix du Capitaine. Même s'il avait accordé sa confiance à Azhular et ses hommes, même s'il avait fait son devoir en allant au secours de ces blessé·e·s, Kirk n'appréciait guère les Klingons pour s'être désagréablement frotté à eux par le passé. Il savait que Spock éprouvait la même méfiance que lui à leur égard. Azhular et ses frères étaient en quelque sorte les exceptions qui confirmaient la règle. La preuve en était avec ces Klingons cruellement torturés.

\- Je pense qu'il a dû d'abord y avoir un combat de vaisseaux, à la loyale. Expliqua Azhular. D'une façon ou d'une autre, une Famille a été trahie. Ce vaisseau où nous avons localisé les blessés semblait intact intact, je me trompe?  
Après coup, Azhular se rendit compte qu'il avait d'instinct utilisé le pronom "nous", et non pas "vous". Nul ne tiqua, confirmant qu'il était bien un membre de cet équipage, pleinement affilié à cette communauté, inclus à part entière dans ce  _"nous les Enterprisien.e.s"_ qui avait pris naissance sur Kôkivo-ya. Il en ressentit un réconfort mêlé de fierté qu'il ne s'expliqua pas.

Azhular se tourna vers Scotty qui confirma :  
\- Vous avez raison, Azhular, le vaisseau n'a pas été touché. Il y a eu du sabotage au poste de pilotage, mais sans gravité. Et les systèmes de survie n'ont pas été abîmés, justes reprogrammés afin qu'il fasse froid

\- Donc, il y a bien eu une trahison interne. Poursuivit Azhular en tachant de maîtriser son indignation.  
Il approuvait sans problème la mise à mort des ennemis suite à une victoire. La torture pouvait éventuellement servir pour faire parler (même s'il savait à présent qu'on pouvait faire avouer n'importe quoi à n'importe de cette façon, Vlokir lui en avait fait des démonstrations immondes), mais dans tous les cas, pas dans le seul but de donner la mort de façon indigne.  
Et il n'y avait rien de plus exécrable et honteux que trahir une parole donnée ou son propre clan.

\- Ces guerriers ont été faits prisonniers, puis torturés afin que leur agonie soit la plus lente et douloureuse possible, et surtout pour leur donner une mort indigne d'un guerrier.

Ève eut du mal à réprimer une nouvelle exclamation d'horreur.

\- Des sauvages! Gronda McCoy

\- Je croyais que les Klingons préféraient tuer en un seul coup, pourquoi torturer ainsi ses ennemis ? S'étonna Ève

Azhular afficha son profond dégoût face à ces actes d'une infâmes lâcheté et poursuivit :  
\- Vous avez raison Kôgo-Ève, pour un Klingon, il est honorable de tuer son ennemi d'un seul coup. Il s'agit là de l'œuvre de traîtres. Cracha-t-il avec mépris. Ils devaient être cachés à bord et ils ont organisé cette mise à mort indigne.

\- ...mais... pourquoi faire une telle chose? Cela n'a aucun sens!

En effet, pour une personne aussi naïve que Ève, refusant de voir les laideurs de ce monde, cela ne pouvait pas avoir de sens. Azhular croisa le bref regard réprobateur du Capitaine qui semblait penser la même chose que lui. Spock était resté impavide, mais, le temps d'une seconde, son regard se posa sur son épouse, et se fit plus intense.

\- Je l'ignore, Kogô-Ève. Répondit Azhular tout en réfléchissant à la question. Il a pu y avoir une lutte de pouvoir entre deux clans. Ces mises à mort ressemblent à un avertissement aux Familles qui oseraient se mettre sur la route des vainqueurs.

Ève tiqua. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la nommait ainsi. En fait, il n'avait jamais cessé de lui donner ce titre. Mais maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus sur Kokivô-ya, celui-ci n'avait plus de raison d'être

\- Une lutte de pouvoir entre Grandes Familles. Résuma Spock impassiblement, qui ne quittait pas des yeux les regards protecteurs du Klingon sur son épouse.

Spock se sentait vaguement jaloux, sans parvenir à expliquer l'origine de cet affect irrationnel. Lorsqu'il fit taire ce sentiment incongru, il perçut grâce à leur  _kash-naf_  que Jim ressentait exactement la même chose. Azhular n'avait pourtant aucun geste ou regard inapproprié. Le Klingon considérait Ève avec un respect à la fois profond et bourru, et Ève voyait en lui un ami en qui elle avait confiance... Spock et Jim savaient l'amour absolu et exclusif que leur  _Ko-t'hyla_  éprouvait à leur égard... mais quelque-chose en eux refusait ces faits et hurlait  _ko-t'nach-veh_  [mienne!]

\- Oui Commandant. Confirma Azhular. Je croyais que ce temps était révolu depuis que notre peuple était dirigé par un Chancelier. Mais il suffit qu'un chef de famille trahisse son serment de loyauté pour qu'une guerre clanique soit déclarée. Ce qui met tout l'Empire Klingon en déséquilibre et, potentiellement, ça met votre Fédération des Planètes Unies en danger.

Azhular s'étonna lui-même de ce qu'il venait de dire. Que lui importait donc cette FPU? Puis il posa les yeux sur Kogô-Ève et comprit: ce monde-là était celui dans lequel allait vivre cette vulnérable jeune femme. Si le Docteur le regarda avec une vive surprise, le Capitaine et le Commandant n'eurent aucune réaction. (mis à part froncer imperceptiblement les sourcils quand les yeux d'Azhular s'attardèrent trop longtemps à leur goût sur leur  _Ko-t'hyla_ )  
Spock et Jim se contentèrent d'échanger un regard. Une chose était sûre: Azhular avait fait de la protection de leur épouse sa mission essentielle. Ces mots ne les étonnèrent donc pas.

\- Certes. Cependant, même si ces vaisseaux sont semblables à ceux de notre espace-temps d'origine, nous ignorons dans quelle dimension spatiale ou ligne temporelle nous nous trouvons. Signala Spock. Ce qui signifie que les peuples de cet univers sont potentiellement différents du notre, ou du vôtre, Azhular. D'ailleurs, rien en prouve que vous soyez vous-même issus du même univers que nous

\- En ce qui me concerne, cela n'a aucune importance. Rétorqua Azhular  
Sa place était ici, à présent, il était un Klingon Enterprisien

\- Nous le saurons probablement lorsque nous recevrons les premiers messages de Starfleet. Raisonna Kirk. Si la Fédérations des Planètes Unies existe dans cette dimension, nous ne manquerons pas d'en recevoir...

Même si cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le sujet de cette discussion, Ève ne put se retenir plus longtemps:  
\- Euh, Azhular... je ne suis plus Kogô! Dit-elle un peu agacée parce que c'était la énième fois qu'elle le lui signalait.

Spock se retint de hausser un sourcil et perçut l'amusement de Jim, bien caché derrière son masque de Capitaine: Ève n'avait jamais aimé qu'on l'affuble de son titre d'Impératice. Et cet agacement était une bonne chose: il détournait l'esprit de Ève du souvenir traumatisant de la mort jeune Klingon dans ses bras.

\- Bah,  _jISaHbe'_ , hem, peu importe. Traduisit-il

La première fois qu'il avait parlé Klingon, cela avait été volontairement, pour taquiner le médecin. Mais là, ces mots en Klingon avaient franchi ses lèvres avec un naturel déconcertant. Nul n'en paru choqué. Par contre, chacun avait parfaitement compris le sous-entendu. Que cela lui plaise ou non, Azhular allait continuer à lui donner ce titre.

Ève fronça les sourcils, mécontente. Elle le regarda avec un air de défis :  
\- Comme vous le voudrez. Kyuoshi-Azhular

\- Kyuoshi ?

\- C'est ainsi qu'ils vous surnommaient sur Kokivô-ya. Ça veut dire  _guerrier redoutable_

Le communicateur de McCoy bipa, avant que Azhular ne puisse répondre. Si elle pensait le faire céder en l'affublant d'un surnom qui ressemblait surtout à un compliment, elle était dans l'erreur la plus totale.

\- Celui qui semble être leur chef est en train de se réveiller, j'y vais. S'exclama McCoy en se levant.

Azhular le regarda partir et déclara en insistant bien sur son titre:  
\- Nommez-moi comme il vous plaira, KOGÔ-Ève

\- Vous l'aurez voulu, KYUOSHI! Se hérissa Ève sur un ton provocateur qui le fit sourire

La guerre des noms était déclarée, et Azhular s'en amusait à l'avance, sous le regard apparemment indifférent du Vulcain. Même Jim, malgré ses sentiments d'ambivalence jalouse, trouva cette perspective amusante, d'autant plus qu'à présent Ève boudait... et cette petite moue puérile était adorable. S'ils avaient été seuls, il aurait couvert cette moue de baisers pour lui faire retrouver le sourire.

 

ooo

Le vieux Klingon reprit lentement connaissance.  
Il reconnut à son chevet l'un des Humains qui les avait secouru. Celui aux yeux d'un bleu perçant, qui n'avait cessé de jurer d'indignation.  
Il souffrait encore, mais rien de comparable avec le martyr qu'il avait vécu. Il avait été visiblement rafistolé avec soin. Il sentait que déjà ses plaies commençaient à cicatriser. Pourquoi ces Humains lui avaient-ils sauvé la vie ? Quel était le but caché ? Étaient-ils de mèche avec les traîtres?

\- Où suis-je et qui êtes vous ?

L'Humain ne tiqua pas face la brusquerie soupçonneuse de son patient, et répondit tranquillement:  
\- Bonjour aussi. Je suis le docteur McCoy. Vous et votre équipage êtes en sécurité à bord du vaisseau l'USS Enterprise.

\- De la Fédération des Planètes Unies. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir achevés ? Demanda-t-il avec méfiance. Nous ne sommes pas vos alliés

...donc la FPU existait en cet univers  
\- Parce que cela n'aurait pas été Humain. Répliqua presque sèchement le médecin.

Ha, oui. Les Humains. Et leur écœurante tendance à la compassion...  
\- Et les autres?

\- Nous avons ramené à bord tous ceux qui étaient encore en vie. Ils tous sont à présent tirés d'affaire.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ? Demanda le vieil homme, soupçonneux. Vous ne connaissez pas notre biologie.

\- Nous avons trois Klingons parmi les membres de notre équipage.

En effet... il lui avait bien semblé voir deux Klingons pénétrer dans la salle, avec ce Vulcain et ces trois Humains. Par quel miracle se faisait-il qu'ils aient accepté de faire partie de cet équipage, et que les Humains aient admis leur présence parmi eux ? !

\- Qui sont les personnes qui vous accompagnaient ? Et ces Klingons ? Que faisaient-ils parmi vous?

\- Je vais les faire venir, ainsi que le Capitaine, si vous me promettez de ne pas vous agiter.

Le Klingon fronça les sourcils, cet Humain plaisantait-il ?  
\- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. Gronda-t-il avec une dignité offensée. Je n'ai plus vraiment l'âge de me comporter comme un enfant !

 

ooo

Le premier à entrer dans la chambre du vieil homme fut le jeune Klingon à la peau noire et aux yeux clairs, il portait un uniforme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était suivi par les deux Humains et le Vulcain.

-  _jIH Azhular Kardem._  (Je suis Azhular Kardem)

Le vieux Klingon tiqua, doublement étonné. Déjà par le nom de ce Klingon dont la présence était incongrue à bord d'un vaisseau de Starfleet. Le fait que cela ne choque personne qu'il parle cette langue l'était plus encore. Mais ne dit rien et attendit la suite

\- Voici le Capitaine de l'Enterprise, James Kirk, son Officier en Second le Commandant Spock, et leur épouse Kôgo-Ève. Reprit Azhular en Standard

Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations en même temps. Azhular considérait-il cet Humain comme  _son_  Capitaine ? Et cette femme était... ?

\- Et vous, peut-on savoir qui vous êtes ? Demanda Kirk d'une voix étonnement neutre.

Méfiant, mais sans agressivité, remarqua le vieux Klingon  
\- Je suis l'ambassadeur Tamek Kardem

Azhular fit un pas en avant vers lui, il ne cacha pas sa profonde surprise, presque douloureuse:  
-... Tamek ?  _puqloD Ch'targh je Lika ?_ (Le fils de Ch'targh et Lika?)

Tamek ne répondit pas mais considéra longuement Azhular. Ce dernier eut un sourire amer:  
\- La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, Tamek, vous n'étiez qu'un petit enfant

Azhular se souvenait très bien de ce gosse si vif et si intelligent pour son âge... à présent si vieux qu'il avait l'âge d'être son grand-père.

\- C'est impossible! Gronda Tamek. Vous mentez. Vous n'êtes pas Azhular Kardem! Il est mort, disparu avec le vaisseau  _HoShaj_

... et pourtant ces yeux... la couleur de ces yeux étaient une preuve tangible que Tamek refusait d'admettre. Peu de Klingons avaient les yeux violets. Mais tous ceux qui portaient ce marqueur génétique partageaient avec Tamek ce même glorieux ancêtre ... et ce jeune Klingon ressemblait tant à la redoutable Kahli. Sa mémoire infaillible lui rappela combien, adolescent, Azhular avait été le portrait-craché de cette belle et redoutable Klingone. Elle aussi avait cette peau plus noire que la nuit et ces yeux de cette couleur surnaturelle.

Azhular ne prêta pas attention aux regards de Spock, Jim, Ève et McCoy qui s'étaient posés sur lui. Bien sûr qu'illes avaient compris qu'il y avait entre ce vieil homme et lui des liens du sang. Mais il sentait confusément qu'illes ne lui poseraient aucune question et respecteraient sa pudeur.

\- Non, je ne suis pas mort. Nous avons été téléporté dans un autre univers, par un phénomène lumineux qui est apparut subitement sur notre route

\- Était-ce une fontaine blanche? Intervint Spock

\- Si vous parlez d'un phénomène identique à celui qui nous a ramené ici, oui, c'est probable.

\- Fascinant.

\- Y avait-il une Fédération des Planètes Unies en votre univers d'origine? Demanda Kirk, confirmant à Azhular qu'illes avaient déduit ses liens du sang avec Tamek

\- En tout cas, là d'où je viens, il y en avait une. Confirma Azhular

\- Mais d'où sortez-vous donc? S'étonna Tamek qui ne comprenait pas la raison de ces questions stupides. Vous le savez bien puisque vous en faites partie!

\- Ce qui veut dire, si je lis correctement entre les lignes, que nous sommes peut-être de retour dans notre univers d'origine. Déduisit Kirk, se désintéressant momentanément de leur 'invité'.

\- C'est une probabilité, mais à quelle époque ? S'interrogea Spock

\- 36712.20 . Intervint Tamek.  
Même ligoté pendant plusieurs jours, il n'avait pas perdu le décompte du temps passé.

Spock fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils et échangea un regard avec Jim: tous deux partageaient une même perplexité. Cette date était la même que celle qui s'affichait dans l'ordi avant leur retour en leur univers. Comme si le décompte des jours écoulés avait été identique dans les deux univers. Était-ce une coïncidence? Ni Ève ni Bones ni Azhular, dont l'attention était entièrement polarisée sur le vieux Klingon, n'y avaient prêté attention

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle! S'exclama McCoy. Cette fois, c'est sûr, nous sommes de retour chez nous !

\- Modérez votre enthousiasme, Docteur. Rétorqua Spock. Tout ce que nous savons pour le moment est qu'il existe une FDU en cet univers, cela ne prouve pas qu'il s'agit du nôtre.

-  _meq vISovbe' QIj qatlh Human lo' SoH , Azhular_  (Cela ne m'explique pas la raison pour laquelle tu sers ces Humains, Azhular) Trancha Tamek froidement

\- J'ai une dette de vie envers eux. Répliqua Azhular sobrement en standard, permettant aux personnes présentes de deviner le contenu de la question

Tamek sentit qu'il y avait  _autre chose._  Mais il ne voulut pas insister, il reposerait la question plus tard, en tête à tête. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme

\- Je vous remercie, Kogoève pour ce que vous avez fait pour mon petit-fils. Déclara-t-il d'un ton formel, presque à contre-cœur. Vous lui avez permis d'entrer au  _Sto-vo-kor_  en homme

Ève rougit. Les mots remerciaient, mais le ton de la voix méprisait.

\- Je vous en prie

\- Vos... époux n'ont-ils pas été jaloux ?

\- D'un adolescent sur le point de mourir ? Répliqua Kirk un peu agacé

Jim sentait monter en lui des bouffées d'antipathie pour ce Klingon qui était mal-aimable avec Ève. Il percevait que l'impassibilité de Spock n'était plus qu'une façade. Même Azhular affichait à présent de la mauvaise humeur. Quant à McCoy, il eut aussi des difficultés à contenir son mécontentement, il sentit la tension monter rapidement.

\- Bien, maintenant, ça suffit pour les visites. Intervint-il soudain. Tout le monde dehors !

\- Doc ? Protesta Kirk. Nous devons encore parler, savoir ce qui s'est passé...

\- Tut tut tut. Ici, c'est MON royaume! Affirma-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Ève. Ici, c'est MOI qui commande, Capitaine. Donc, tout le monde DEHORS !

McCoy croisa les bras et ils obtempérèrent tous.

 

ooo

\- Dites-moi, docteur. Ai-je bien entendu. Cette femelle est l'épouse de ces deux hommes ?

McCoy montra à nouveau son agacement, cette fois encore, ce Klingon allait trop loin.

\- Cette  _jeune femme_  est effectivement leur épouse. Répliqua-t-il froidement sur la défensive. Cela vous pose-t-il problème?

Tamek comprit le terrain était miné, aussi il n'insista pas.  
-... non. Cela m'étonne.

\- Croyez-moi, avec ces trois-là plus rien ne m'étonne. Avoua McCoy non sans une certaine tendresse. Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de cheveux blancs qu'ils m'ont donnés. À présent, vous allez prendre du repos... que cela vous plaise ou non. Comme vous l'avez constaté, ici, c'est moi qui donne les ordres !

Tamek regarda le bougon médecin. Il se dit qu'il l'appréciait bien.

 

ooo

 _Par un tour de sorcellerie qu'il ne s'expliquait pas,_ Hod Azhular Kardem _[le Capitaine Azhular Kardem] était nu._  
_La seconde d'avant, il était à son poste de Capitaine sur la passerelle du HoShaj, à s'interroger avec Angghal_ _sur ce phénomène stellaire inexpliqué qui les avait téléportés la veille dans cet univers inconnu... Il avait ressentit les picotements d'une dématérialisation, mais n'y avait pas prêté attention, trop absorbé par ce phénomène étrange. Et puis soudain, il était là._

_Nu?_

_Il ne lui fallu qu'une fraction de seconde pour se rendre compte qu'il était entouré de tous les membres de son équipage, tous aussi nus et aussi désorientés que lui. Ils n'étaient plus à bord du HoSaj... où étaient-ils?_

_Ils étaient entourés d'Humanoïdes à la peau rouge, les menaçant avec des couteaux et des épées... qui avaient l'air plus malheureux (?) que dangereux. De bien piètre ennemis._

_Et il y avait ce grand Vulcain étrange, aux longs cheveux blond, qui paraissait si fragile._

_Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter. Tous les membres de son équipage se précipitèrent sur leurs kidnappeurs... qui, étonnement, ne leur opposèrent aucune résistance_

_-_ JEGH'A! _(RENDEZ VOUS!) Hurla soudain K'jarg d'une voix puissante_

_Tous s'immobilisèrent de surprise: le Vulcain retenait K'jarg contre lui, juste en ayant posé ses mains sur son front. K'jarg avait les yeux grand ouvert de surprise et de... peur._ _Azhular contempla la scène avec stupéfaction: K'jarg était l'un de ses plus féroce guerrier, il n'avait peur de rien ni de personne... et son regard était rempli d'une terreur pure._

_-_ Ta'Vlokir T'Dzaya'an yapbe'mo' vIlegh _(Voyez le pouvoir de l'empereur Vlokir T'Dzaya'an). Cria K'jarg_

_K'jarg commença par trembler, ses yeux devinrent vitreux tandis que sa peau se ridait, comme s'il se desséchait de l'intérieur. Le puissant Klingon se transforma en une momie inanimée... cela dura à peine une minute_

_\- La force vitale d'un Klingon est vraiment délicieuse!_

_L'empereur Vlokir T'Dzaya'an, ostensiblement satisfait, lâcha son... repas. Le corps, raide comme un bâton, tomba sur le sol. Avant que le Capitaine Kardem ne puisse la retenir, K'mpec avait bondi comme une furie avec un cri de haine. Elle arracha son arme à l'un des Humanoïdes rouges, pour venger son homme. La lame s'enfonça dans le ventre de Vlokir qui ne montra aucune douleur, ni ne perdit une goutte de sang. Sa main se posa sur le visage de K'mpec. Elle sursauta et sembla paralysée. Elle rejoignit son époux dans la même mort déshonorante._  
_Vlokir retira le couteau et le jeta._

_\- Tor pa'jIH! (à genoux devant moi) Ordonna Vlokir en Klingon_

_Les Klingons obéirent, sauf le Capitaine Kardem._

_Les Humanoïdes rouges leur tendirent une courte tunique, qu'ils revêtirent. Une tunique bien trop courte au goût de Kardem.  
Puis ils les firent entrer un·e à un·e dans des containers d'hibernation... tous sauf le Capitaine Kardem qui refusa d'obtempérer._

_\- ...tu es beau pour un Klingon. Susurra Vlokir d'une voix mauvaise. Comment te nommes-tu?_

_-_ HoD azhular kardem _(Je suis le Capitaine Azhular Kardem) Cracha-t-il sans montrer la peur qui montait sournoisement en lui pour la toute première fois de sa vie._

_\- Un capitaine! Dit Vlokir, visiblement ravi. Si tu es docile et que tu me sers bien, mon bel Azhular, peut-être te laisserai-je vivre._

_\- Je ne suis pas votre Azhular! Rétorqua Azhular avec mépris. Un Klingon n'est pas docile. Un Klingon ne sert que son clan_  
_Il était le seul à être resté debout. Plutôt mourir, même de cette façon déshonorante, que de s'avilir à devenir un esclave._

_Vlokir se contenta de sourire. Il fit quelques pas vers K'thol qui n'était pas encore entré dans le container. Sa mort fut rapide. Puis il revint vers le Capitaine Kardem et posa la main sur sa poitrine. Ce fut comme si tous les nerfs de son corps avaient été mis à vifs. Cela dura une fraction de seconde et le fier Klingon se retrouva à genoux tant sa souffrance était insoutenable._

_\- Il y a pire que la mort, crois-moi, mon bel Azhular_

_Un Humanoïde posa un lourd collier d'esclave au cou de Azhular avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reprendre son souffle et de se relever. Un second Humanoïde s'agenouilla devant lui pour lui lier les poignets, Azhular croisa son regard compatissant, presque... douloureux. Puis ils l'obligèrent à se remettre debout._

_Vlokir s'approcha d'eux et Azhular sentit les Humanoïdes se tendre de terreur pure à coté de lui. Il posa la main sur le bas-ventre de Azhular. Il regarda le monstre avec défi et se crispa dans l'attente d'une nouvelle torture. Mais les frissons qui se répandirent dans toute sa chair et le firent frémir n'avaient rien de douloureux. Azhular ferma les paupières, se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir sous les assauts violents de cet orgasme imposé. Hébété, il lui fallut une bonne minute pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, et ce que cela impliquait pour lui. La honte lui empourpra les joues à cette pensée._

_\- Très bien, tu es réceptif. Sourit Vlokir avec une satisfaction sadique. Emmenez-le dans ma chambre._

_\- BE' ! (NON! )_

 

Le chef de la sécurité Azhular _Kyuoshi_ -Kardem se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il reconnut les lieux.  
Il était assis à son bureau, à bord de l'Enterprise, entouré de piles de pads.  
Il avait dû s'assoupir une minute pendant qu'il remplissait l'ennuyeuse paperasse. Mais cela avait suffi pour que tous ces souvenirs qu'il avait refoulés lui reviennent en mémoire.  
La vision de tous ces Klingons torturés lui avait rappelé le martyre des membres son équipage, mis à morts un à un, jours après jours, devant lui, par un Vlokir insatiable et pervers... il avait laissé ses amis les plus chers Angghal et Aktuh en vie uniquement afin de s'en servir d'otage pour de forcer sa soumission...

Azhular ouvrit son tiroir, où il avait caché quelques bouteilles d'alcool offerts par les Kôkivo-yan. Il s'en servit un verre. Cette niôle était fortement alcoolisée et lui rappelait le warnog de Kamato, son Père. (qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais, pas plus que sa mère. Vu l'âge avancé de Tamek, ses parents devaient être morts de vieillesse depuis longtemps.) Elle lui brûla agréablement la gorge.

Son cœur retrouva un rythme normal: il était à bord de l'Enterprise. Et son devoir était à présent de veiller sur Kôgo-Ève, et ses époux, et cet équipage, tous si insupportablement bienveillants... et il se rendit compte qu'il en était heureux. Même cette exaspération que leur bonté compatissante provoquait en lui était agréable. Il revit la moue boudeuse de Ève et eut un sourire amusé. Il allait continuer à la nommer Kôgo, juste pour l'embêter! Oui, c'était puéril mais peu lui importait. Un peu de futilité n'était pas incompatible avec le fait d'être un guerrier.

On sonna à la porte et Angghal entra.  
\- Chef, Tamek Kardem demande à vous parler

Azhular réprima un soupir. Il s'y attendait.  
\- Je viens.

 

ooo

Azhular avait récupéré tout son sang froid et se tenait face à Tamek, les bras croisés et sur la défensive, prêt à subir son interrogatoire

Tamek ne s'embarrassa pas de préambule:  
-  _qatlh nuvpu' toy' SoH?_  (Pourquoi sers-tu ces gens) ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau

Azhular s'était préparé à cette question en chemin. À bord de ce vaisseau, il était traité comme l'un des membres de l'équipage, sans aucune discrimination. Rien d'étonnant, finalement, de la part d'un équipage qui avait si facilement accepté sans juger le trouple de leur Capitaine.

Azhular avait pris goût à cette convivialité bienveillante, même s'il n'avait pas de mots assez fort pour critiquer cette dangereuse faiblesse. Il voulait les protéger, pas seulement ce quatuor d'idiots (Ève-Kirk-Spock-McCoy) mais tout l'équipage, tel était à présent son devoir. Il avait donné sa parole, il ne retournerai plus jamais vivre parmi les siens, il n'avait donc rien à perdre. Il prit la décision de répondre aux questions en langue Standard et non pas en Klingon

\- Le  _HoShaj_  a été détourné de sa trajectoire par phénomène stellaire nommé fontaine blanche. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un monde parallèle. Lorsque nous sommes passés à portée de sa planète Kôkivo-ya, le tyran qui y régnait a fait téléporter sur sa planète tous les membres de mon équipage en même temps

-  _vaj nuq? SoH SuvwI'_  (Et alors? Vous êtes des guerriers !)  _Qo' Suv 'e'?_  (Que ne vous êtes-vous battus ?) S'indigna Tamek

\- Nous avons été téléportés nus, sans armes. Répliqua Azhular avec aigreur, les points serrés à la simple évocation de leur impuissance face à ce Vulcain. Ce tyran possédait le pouvoir d'absorber l'énergie vitale. Il s'en nourrissait. Il a tué tous ceux qui se sont attaqué à lui dès notre arrivée. Puis, jour après jour, à l'exception de deux hommes, il a tué tout mon équipage juste en les touchant.

Tamek sut que Azhular ne lui mentait pas. Il pouvait lire l'horreur et la colère dans la fixité de son regard. Il imaginait très bien à quel point cela avait dû être ignoble, pour des guerriers comme eux d'être vaincu aussi facilement, sans même avoir la possibilité de se battre.

-  _jIlegh_  (Je vois.) Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Il a mis mon équipage en hibernation. Poursuivit Azhular. Et les a réveillé les uns après les autres, pour en faire ses esclaves, avant d'absorber leur vie.

-  _SoH... toy'wI''a'_  (Tu étais... un esclave ?) S'insurgea Tamek.  _qatlh SoH wej chuH SoH 'etlh?_  (Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas jeté sur ton épée ?)

\- Mon devoir était de tout faire pour protéger mon équipage, je n'ai pas pu leur sauver la vie, je suis uniquement parvenu à leur épargner la torture. Rétorqua Azhular avec aigreur. Je n'ai pu sauver que deux de mes guerriers, qui sont à présent à bord de ce vaisseau

La voix de Ève retentit dans son esprit, réconfortante: « _Saraï m'a raconté votre grand courage et votre abnégation! Vous êtes au contraire plus que digne d'avoir des enfants, ils seront fiers d'avoir un père si héroïque!»_

Tamek remarqua l'imperceptible frissonnement du jeune Klingon lorsqu'il prononça le mot torture, il le vit se masser la poitrine comme pour apaiser une douleur. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge quand il comprit ce que ce jeune guerrier n'avait pas dit: il avait accepté de souffrir à la place de ses hommes! Tamek était plus troublé qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer par ce guerrier si jeune. Il avait ce regard déterminé de ceux qui ont vu les pires des horreurs. Un guerrier Klingon accepte la mort au combat, mais combien auraient accepté cela?

-... Ce tyran a eu la mauvaise idée d'enlever les membres de l'équipage de l'Enterprise. La lumière de Kôgo-Ève a créé une interférence qui a empêcher sa téléportation et celle de ses époux et du médecin. Elle et ses époux se sont livrés à lui après qu'elle ait empoisonné sa lumière, en faisant injecter dans son sang un isotope radioactif. Cette Humaine est d'une empathie insupportable, mais elle m'a rendu ma dignité en me demandant de mettre mon bras à son service. Le Capitaine m'a par la suite confié le poste de chef de la sécurité. Ma place est ici à présent.

-  _ghaH... wovmoHwI'?_... (sa... lumière ?) Bafouilla presque Tamek

\- Vous l'avez vue, portée par Lash'a, sa bestiole apprivoisée

-  _vaj 'oH ... 'ej … loDnal? Domo' loDnal cha' ghaj ghaH?_  (C'était donc ça... Et ses...  _époux_  ? Elle a donc bien deux époux?)

Azhular sentit venir le mot  _be'ngev_  ( _catin)_  et se hérissa par anticipation :  
\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, ils l'ont aidée à se servir de sa lumière pour tuer le tyran. Cette énergie est trop puissante pour une faible Humaine comme elle. Elle a besoin de ces deux mâles pour l'aider à la canaliser. Et je vous interdis de la juger!

-  _muSHa'?_  (Serais-tu amoureux ?) Le provoqua Tamek

Le regard de Azhular se tinta de mépris face à cette question aussi stupide.  
\- Non. Mais bien qu'elle ne soit qu'une faible Humaine maladivement pacifiste, son courage mérite notre respect. Sans aucune expérience guerrière et autre arme que cette lumière, elle a détruit un tyran qui donnait toutes les apparences de l'invincibilité. Pendant des décennies, les Kôkivo-yan avaient tout essayé pour le détruire sans jamais y parvenir.

Tamek hocha la tête, et reconnut avec contre-cœur la vérité dans les mots d'Azhular

-  _'ej outfit qej 'e'?_  (Et que signifie cette tenue ?)

\- Je ne suis plus digne de porter l'uniforme Klingon. Je ne suis pas non plus membre de Starfleet. Cet uniforme est un uniforme de chef de guerre de Kokivô-ya.

Tamek observa longuement Azhular. Il dut reconnaître que ce Klingon avait agit avec honneur.

-  _nuq pa' ngaSwI' tu'lu' SoH SoHvaD._  (Tu as fait ce que tu devais). Conclut le vieil homme.  _yIjatlh be' vIneH, Ha' ghaH chenmoH_  (Je veux parler avec cette femme, fais-la venir)

Azhular tiqua mais sortit de la chambre, laissant derrière lui Tamek plus que perturbé.

ooo

\- Permission d'entrer sur la passerelle demandée.

\- Accordée, Kyuoshi-Azhular. Répondit Kirk le nez penché sur les rapports qui avaient commencés à lui pleuvoir dessus depuis quelques heures... ce n'était même plus une pluie, mais carrément une averse de paperasserie! Pas de doute possible, ils étaient bien de retour dans leur univers d'origine!

Puisque le Klingon persistait à nommer Ève Kôgo, Kirk avait pris la décision de l'affubler lui aussi de ce surnom. (en grande partie pour faire plaisir à Ève) Il savait que cela allait se répandre rapidement parmi les membres de l'équipage. Il ignorait que cela ne dérangeait Azhular en aucune façon que de se faire traiter de  _guerrier redoutable._ Pire, en réalité, ce surnom lui plaisait bien et il commençait à songer à le conserver comme nom définitif, puisque Tamek allait probablement lui interdire de porter celui de Kardem.

Kirk ne leva même pas les yeux des pads entassés sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, il avait sur les bras des mois et des mois d'informations à lire et trier, de justifications à transmettre, de rapports à envoyer, d'ordres et de contre-ordres de Starfleet à n'en plus finir. Azhular savait que cette indifférence était une marque de confiance, il en était honoré.  
Il vint se mettre devant Ève, au garde à vous, comme il en avait pris l'habitude sur Kokivô-ya.

\- Oui, Kyuoshi-Azhular?

\- L'ambassadeur Tamek... ahem...  _souhaiterait_  vous parler, Kôgo-Ève.

Jim et Spock levèrent la tête vivement. Et le Klingon se sentit fusillé par deux paires d'yeux méfiants.

\- Tamek vous a  _donné l'ordre_  de lui amener Ève. Corrigea Spock de son ton neutre habituel.

\- Oui, Commandant.

\- Ce Klingon est donc une personnalité importante de votre peuple, s'il peut se permettre de vous donner des ordres. Poursuivit Spock

Azhular ne répondit pas, et cela fut correctement interprété comme un oui.

\- Représente-t-il une menace pour  _mon_  équipage ? Demanda Kirk soudain méfiant, les yeux fixés sur lui, presque menaçants.

\- Non Capitaine. Il n'y a eu aucune déclaration de guerre à votre encontre. Il vous doit la vie. Vous agresser, vous ou votre équipage reviendrait à un parjure. Et ma loyauté est acquise à Kôgo-Ève.

\- Bien. Soupira Ève. Allons voir ce "môssieux"

**ooo**

**à suivre...  
** Azhular s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Tamek décrypta les infimes signes qui prouvaient à quel point, malgré son air détaché, et ses critiques à son égard, ce Klingon éprouvait un vif respect pour cette Humaine. Qu'avait-elle donc de spécial?

* * *

je reconnais que Azhular a pris beaucoup de place dans ce chapitre, plus que prévu, mais que voulez-vous, il est difficile de dire non à un Klingon ^^...et puis, je l'aime bien notre féroce guerrier apprivoisé (croyez-moi, il aime toujours autant tuer ses ennemis avec un poignard bien aiguisé, ou à main nues)  
j'espère que cela vous a plus quand même

ooo


	36. Riyeht-glakuv [ Tour de passe-passe]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie VIII  _Tamek Tlingansu_  [Tamek le Klingon]

* * *

 **C** **hapitre 3 - _R_** ** _iyeht-glakuv_  
[** **Tour de passe-passe]**

****

**oOo**

Précédemment...  
\- Représente-t-il une menace pour  _mon_  équipage ? Demanda Kirk soudain méfiant, les yeux fixés sur lui, presque menaçants.  
\- Non Capitaine. Il n'y a eu aucune déclaration de guerre à votre encontre. Et il vous doit la vie. Vous agresser, vous ou votre équipage reviendrait à un parjure. Et ma loyauté est acquise à Kôgo-Ève.  
\- Bien. Soupira Ève. Allons voir ce "môssieux"

**ooo**

Azhular s'effaça pour laisser entrer Ève dans la chambre du vieil homme.  
Tamek était un leader et un fin observateur. Il décrypta les infimes signes qui prouvaient à quel point, malgré son air détaché et ses critiques à son égard, ce Klingon éprouvait un vif respect pour cette petite Humaine. Qu'avait-elle donc de spécial?  
Elle lui adressa un sourire aimable

\- Bonjour, Ambassadeur Kardem. Kyuoshi-Azhular m'a dit que vous souhaitiez me parler ?

\- Vous êtes familiés tous les deux au point de l'appeler par son prénom ? La provoqua-t-il avec un mépris agressif  
Il ne se donna pas la peine de lui demander la traduction de Kyuoshi, qu'il prit pour un terme affectueux.

Ève fut déconcertée par cette attaque inattendue. Elle échangea un regard perplexe avec Azhular, qui semblait aussi surpris que mécontent. Elle fit appel à ses barrières mentales et réussit à ne pas laisser revenir son manque de confiance en elle: elle n'avait rien dit ou rien fait de mal qui justifiait ce comportement inapproprié de la part de ce Klingon. Elle se redressa et parvint à arborer un air assuré, comme elle avait appris à le faire sur Kokivô-ya pendant son "règne"... même si elle était loin de ressentir cette assurance.

\- Je pense que si cela avait été inconvenant, Kyuoshi-Azhular me l'aurait signifié. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton devenu formel. Il n'est pas du genre à retenir ses mots ou ses opinions.

Elle avait beau avoir l'air extrêmement vulnérable, l'Humaine ne se semblait en aucune façon impressionnée par lui, constata Tamek  
\- Que signifie alors ce surnom de Kyuoshi que vous lui donnez?

\- C'est un surnom que lui ont donné les habitants de Kôkivo-ya, cela signifie  _guerrier redoutable_

A son tour, Tamek fut brièvement désarçonné. Azhular lui avait parlé du tyran qui l'avait avili, mais pas de cela. Le surnom n'en était pas moins honorable. Il poursuivit cependant ses provocations. Il voulait comprendre comment cette faible Humaine avait su s'attirer le respect d'un guerrier tel qu'Azhular. Et pour cela, il devait la pousser dans ses retranchements :  
\- Montrez-moi donc votre petit tour de passe-passe lumineux que je vous ai vu faire avec votre bestiole. Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui suintait le mépris

Ève eut sa sensation de recevoir une gifle. Cette fois-ci, elle ne parvint pas à cacher son mécontentement. Elle chérissait et respectait cette précieuse lumière qui lui avait permis de faire tant et tant de bien autour d'elle. En temps normal, elle serait parvenue à se raisonner, à comprendre qu'il la provoquait volontairement. Mais elle était encore psychologiquement affaiblie par le traumatisme de la mort de ce trop jeune Klingon. Elle se sentit profondément insultée.  
\- ... mon tour... de  _passe-passe_... lumineux ? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche

...  
Sur le pont, Jim et Spock étaient penchés sur la console de Spock à consulter les mises à jours transmises par Starfleet. Ils eurent soudain une inexplicable chair de poule qui leur crispa le dos. Ils échangèrent un regard perplexe. Leur  _Reh-vla'talikal Kash-naf_  vibrait violemment. Ils se souvinrent de la crise de colère de Ève après sa mise sur le trône forcée et firent le rapprochement avec ce ressenti.

-  _Nam-tor nash'_ _Khra-os'Tlingansu_ _torek vi'pahutau reshan ko-veh !_  [ce vieux c** de Klingon est en train de provoquer sa colère]. Dit Kirk avec agacement, et une furieuse envie d'aller lui mettre son poing dans la figure

- _Vesht-Kupi tar-tor sa-veh ko-veh ra?_  [Qu'a-t-il pu lui dire?] Répondit Spock.  _Ri nam-tor Ève kash-zakar, he ri thrap-tor hagik'es_  [Ève n'est pas susceptible et ne s'offense pas facilement]

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait bien sûr de doute quant au comportement de Azhular si ce Tamek avait le culot d'aller trop loin avec "sa" Kôgo-Ève.  
Cependant, une sourde colère s'écoula dans les veines des deux hommes : comme l'avait dit Spock, Ève ne se mettait pas facilement en colère. Il avait donc dû avoir des propos insultants. Mais il était hors de questions qu'ils quittent leur poste afin d'apprendre le respect à ce goujat.  
Spock parvint à rester parfaitement impassible. Kirk retourna sur son fauteuil de Capitaine, et resta aimable avec les enseignes qui lui transmettaient les dossiers, mais chacun pouvait percevoir à l'éclat inhabituel de ses yeux, que ce calme n'était qu'apparence. Instinctivement, chacun se tut.  
...

Tamek vit avec étonnement le vif mécontentement d'Azhular lequel réprimait visiblement sa colère : il serrait les poings et les machoires, avait reculé d'un pas et s'était figé, comme protéger le vieux Klingon contre la menace d'une explosion de violence. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit d'ouvertement insultant, il ne s'en était même pas pris directement à cette Humaine. Tamek comprit cependant que s'il prononçait encore un mot de travers ou avait un comportement irrespectueux, membres d'une même famille ou pas, ce jeune guerrier le frapperait sans pitié. Qui était donc cette insignifiante Humaine pour mériter une telle loyauté se répéta-t-il?

La jeune femme fronçait les sourcils, visiblement mécontente, mais elle ne perdit pas son calme. Par contre, sa bestiole décolla en trombe de l'épaule de Ève et vint vrombir et tournoyer rapidement autour de Tamek, avec des bourdonnements furieux. Plus surprenant encore, elle émettait une lumière faite d'étincelles crépitantes et piquantes.

\- Lash'a ! Protesta Ève d'une voix douce. _Sanu, fun'uh_ [S'il te plaît, reviens].

Lash'a vint se poser dans la main de sa maîtresse et bourdonna à nouveau  
\- Oh! Lash'a.  _Ri tar-tor du ish-veh_  [Ça ne se dit pas]

\- Que quoi ? S'étonna Tamek

Azhular eut un sourire ironique: Tamek le vieux ne savait pas dans quoi il mettait les pieds en provoquant cette Humaine. Il était inutile de lui aplatir le nez. Nul ne pouvait résister aux effets de la lumière de la Kôgo. Car il allait à tous les coups y avoir droit... et lui aussi d'ailleurs... (et cela lui parut soudain moins amusant, mais bon, il l'avait subie presque tous les jours sur Kôkivo-ya, il commençait à s'y habituer)

- _Ri mesh-tor du ha?_  [Tu n'as pas honte ?] Grondait Ève avec une tendresse amusée.

L'insecte répondit avec un bourdonnement... malicieux

\- Azhular, ne me dis pas qu'elle communique... avec cet animal et qu'il lui répond ?

\- Il ne fallait pas insulter sa gardienne. Répliqua Azhular, comme s'il n'y avait là rien de plus normal.

Il ne cachait plus du tout son amusement à présent et Tamek se sentit soudain vaguement inquiet. Il constata qu'Azhular ne semblait pas surpris le moins du monde par ce qui venait de se passer. Tamek commença comprendre que ses critères habituels de jugement ne s'appliquaient pas ici, ni en ce qui concernait les Humanoïdes peuplant ce vaisseau, ni pour cette jeune femme. Où était-il donc tombé ?

\- Bien. Dit paisiblement Ève d'une voix décidée. Ma lumière.

Étrangement, malgré la grande douceur de cette voix, ou peut être à cause de celle-ci, il ne savait pas trop, Tamek ne put réprimer un frisson d'appréhension. Il était encore trop faible pour se lever et se battre contre ce Klingon aussi jeune et au sommet de sa force qu'était Azhular

Elle ferma les yeux et réprima sa colère vis à vis de ce grossier individu. Depuis qu'elle était apparue dans ce monde, elle avait été traitée avec respect, et elle y avait pris goût. Elle s'était promis de ne plus laisser personne se comporter mal vis à vis d'elle. Elle pensa à ses  _Sa-t'hylara_  et sentit son amour pour eux gonfler son cœur. Elle pensa à ses ami·e·s, celleux* d'ici et celleux qu'elle avait laissé·e·s dans l'autre univers, et son âme se remplit de reconnaissance et de tendresse à leur égard. Sa lumière vint naturellement...

...

-  _Mon cher_  Commandant. Interpella la voix narquoise du Capitaine. Vous êtes réellement  _brillant_  aujourd'hui !

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Répondit Spock en levant les yeux de sa console, décontenancé par la subite fantaisie de son Capitaine.

Il haussa un demi-sourcil : son  _T'hy'la_  était souriant, visiblement amusé, et enveloppé d'une magnifique aura lumineuse. Il regarda sa propre main et constata qu'il était atteint du même phénomène. Il croisa le regard narquois de Jim.

\- Fascinant ! Je subodore que l'ambassadeur Tamek lui a demandé à voir sa lumière. Déduisit Spock sans perdre une once de son calme apparent.  
Car Jim était plus beau et plus charmeur que jamais, avec ses yeux scintillants et ses cheveux parsemés de fils d'or...  _ni sa-vaksurik_  [si virilement beau]. Mais Spock était Vulcain, nul ne put deviner l'admiration et la fierté qui fusa en lui avant qu'il ne contienne ses sentiments et ne les refoule derrière ses  _Naph-fo-dan._

\- Je le pense aussi. Sourit Kirk. Et comme il l'a irritée, il est probable qu'elle y mette le paquet.  
Spock était magnifique de grâce et de dignité avec cette aura verte qui émanait de son corps. Mais Jim était sur le pont, il ne montra pas à quel point il admirait son  _T'hy'la._

\- Ce qui est fascinant est qu'à présent, sa lumière entre en résonances avec nos organismes. Commenta Spock

L'un comme l'autre percevaient clairement tout l'amour qu'elle leur portait, aussi sûrement que si elle les avait pris dans ses bras. C'était sans doute pour cette raison que leur corps réagissaient ainsi, avec une forme d _'empressement_  irrépressible. Ils furent incapable de faire cesser le phénomène et restèrent par conséquent parfaitement impassibles, se comportant comme si cela était tout ce qu'il avait de plus naturel et normal.

Sur le pont, les membres de l'équipage présents observèrent les deux hommes pendant une deux ou deux minutes, puis chacun se replongea dans sa tache, totalement blasé...

\- A croire que la  _faculté_  de notre Capitaine à attirer à lui les événements les plus bizarres des deux univers connus a déteint sur monsieur Spock depuis qu'ils sont ensembles! Plaisanta Sulu dans un murmure

\- Ça, on peut dire que nous n'avons pas le temps de nous ennuyer dans la routine. Confirma Chekov, amusé.

...

Ce Klingon méprisait sa lumière ? Elle allait lui montrer à quel point celle-ci pouvait être magnifique.

Tamek se raidit, prêt à encaisser un coup douloureux. L'onde lumineuse l'atteignit de plein fouet...  
Mais il n'y eut aucune souffrance.

Tamek sentit d'abord son cœur se dilater dans sa poitrine, sous le choc des émotions qui l'assaillaient. Puis des myriades de souvenirs remontèrent en sa mémoire, des plus récents au plus ancien, les souvenirs de toustes celleux qu'il avait aimé·e·s, qu'illes soient mort·e·s ou vivant·e·s, ses frères et sœurs d'armes, son épouse défunte, son fils mort dignement lors d'une bataille, ses petits enfants, ses ami.e.s d'enfance, sa famille, son père, sa mère... C'était comme si toutes les amitiés et tous les sentiments affectueux qu'ils avaient éprouvés sans jamais les dire ni en parler se réveillaient en tous même temps  
Le contour de ses peines et de ses regrets s'adoucirent, ses haines refluèrent. Il eut en même temps l'impression que sa volonté de se battre augmentait, comme si ces affections partagées créaient une force supplémentaire en lui, une force inaltérable. Se battre encore, oui, vaincre ses ennemis, verser leur sang sans pitié, oui. Mais pas pour se venger d'eux, non. Pour protéger son peuple, et en la mémoire de celleux qui étaient mort·e·s, en leur honneur. Malgré les trahisons et les tortures subies, il se sentait étrangement en paix avec lui-même et plus déterminé que jamais.  
Il avait à présent conscience qu'il était temps que son peuple mûrisse. Il y avait eu trop de morts inutiles. Mourir pour une cause noble avait du sens, perdre la vie en vaines querelles de susceptibilités puériles n'en avait aucun. L'évolution de Azhular était la preuve que cela était possible.

Puis, soudain, il n'y eut plus rien.  
Rien que le vide de l'absence de cette chaleur humaine si aimante. Un vide presque... douloureux

Tamek cligna des paupière et ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait pas le souvenir de les avoir fermés. Il croisa le regard à la fois narquois et blasé de Azhular.  
Ève avait réussi à concentrer toute sa lumière sur le vieux Klingon, Azhular avait été épargné.

\- ... je... Tenta de dire Tamek

\- Il faut reconnaître que Kôgo-Ève a vraiment  _mis la très grosse dose_ , cette fois-ci! Commenta Azhular sur un ton railleur  
Tamek avait l'air ahuri d'un type qui avait vu des fantômes, sans doute ceux qui peuplaient ses souvenirs enfouis. Et vu son grand âge, il devait y en avoir un paquet! Azhular était infiniment soulagé. D'une certaine façon, il était même reconnaissant que Kôgo-Ève lui ai épargné cela.

\- Kyuoshi-Azhular! JE NE SUIS PLUS UNE KÔGO! Protesta Ève à nouveau, buttée et boudeuse

-  _jISaHbe'_  (peu importe) Rétorqua Azhular avec un sourire provocateur

Elle devina sa réponse à son expression moqueuse. Ève, qui d'ordinaire conservait toujours un calme presque Vulcain, avait les joues toutes rouges de colère et ses petits poings serrés. Elle avait l'air d'une gamine qui faisait un caprice, Azhular trouvait cela vraiment amusant. (et il lui était tellement plus facile de l'embêter que de la remercier pour sa délicatesse)

\- Kogo? Répéta Tamek perplexe

\- Je dois retourner sur la passerelle! Dit soudain Ève dans un frisson. Je  _dois_  y retourner. Excusez-moi, Ambassadeur...

Après avoir pensé si fort à ses  _T'hylara_ , elle ressentait le besoin viscéral et douloureux de les retrouver, de les voir, de les entendre. Elle sortit précipitamment.

\- Elle va retrouver ses époux. Expliqua Azhular. Ils ne peuvent pas passer une demie journée les uns sans les autres.

-  _DawI'vetlh 'oH kogo ?_  (Que signifie kogo ?) Insista Tamek pour éviter ressasser tout ce qui agitait son esprit

\- Quand le tyran est mort, il a fallu une personne pour faire l'intérim du pouvoir. Elle a été choisie pour être l'Impératrice de Kokivô-ya, la Kôgo-Kokivô. Le peuple l'a aussitôt adoptée et adulée. Les Kôkivo-yan vénèrent une Déesse de l'Amour et de la lumière: Tsukiko Sukaï . Kôgo-Ève est d'une gentillesse maladive. Par conséquent, nombreux ont été ceux qui ont vu en elle une incarnation de cette Tsukiko Sukaï.

- _vaj ghaH ghaH tugh qeylIS muSHa'ghach 'ej wov?_  (Elle serait donc une déesse de l'amour et de la lumière?) Demanda Tamek d'une voix songeuse  
Cela expliquerait les effets magiques que la lumière avait eue sur lui...

Tamek devenait-il gâteux? S'interrogea Azhular avant de rétorquer:  
\- Vous savez comme moi que les Dieux sont morts depuis longtemps. Et elle le dit elle-même: elle est une simple Humaine à qui on a confié ce pouvoir de lumière. Toujours est-il qu'elle a assumé son rôle d'Impératrice avec dignité. Elle a abdiqué dès qu'ils ont constitué un gouvernement viable, mais ils l'auraient bien gardée. En pure perte, elle n'est pas intéressée par le pouvoir.

\- . _.. vaj,_ _nuvpu',_ _reH_ _tlhaw'DIyuS (_ donc, pour ce peuple, elle est toujours leur Reine). Conclut Tamek avec satisfaction.  _je_ _SoHvaD_ _je..._  (Et pour toi aussi...)

À présent, Tamek comprenait la raison du comportement de ce jeune guerrier. Tout cela faisait sens et lui sembla beaucoup plus acceptable. Lui-même, Tamek Kardem, avait été "vaincu" par la lumière magique de  _tlhaw'DIyuS'_ Ève ... son petit fils avait rejoint le  _Sto-vo-kor_  en homme grâce aux baisers de cette  _joH quv_ (Noble Dame)...

 _-_ _'urmang, batlh, azhular SoH_ (tu as agi avec honneur, Azhular) Décréta Tamek. _Kôgo-Ève quvvam mu'mey ghaH SuyItHa'_ (Kôgo-Ève est digne de la parole que tu lui a donnée)

Une vague de chaleur traversa Azhular. Tamek ne le considérait pas comme un paria déshonoré. Et cela lui fit un bien fou.

Le Docteur entra précipitamment dans la chambre avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est  _encore_  passé ici? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Miss Chapel m'a dit qu'il y avait eu des éclats de lumière et j'ai vu la Petite partir presque en courant. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit?

\- Rien de grave Docteur. Kôgo-Ève m'a fait l'honneur de me montrer sa lumière, puis Elle a éprouvé le besoin légitime de rejoindre ses époux.

McCoy regarda Tamek comme s'il lui était poussé un troisième œil sur le front et Azhular éclata de rire...  
Le jeune Klingon était beaucoup trop beau pour la santé mentale du médecin, même son rire était magnifique, bon sang!

\- Sortez immédiatement de cette chambre, Kuyoshi! S'emporta McCoy qui se retint de le traiter de  _«Crétin de troll»_. Tamek a besoin de calme et de repos!

\- À vos ordres, Docteur. Répliqua Azhular sans cesser de rire, il ajouta avant de sortir de la chambre: Encore un effort et vous serez presque capable de faire peur!

\- Crétin de Troll!

Tamek ne put s'empêcher de sourire: ce médecin était décidément parfait!

...

Ève se sentit aussitôt mieux dès qu'elle les vit. Elle remarqua certains regards amusés parmi les membres de l'équipage de la passerelle. Nyota lui fit même un clin d'œil complice qu'elle ne comprit pas.

\- Vous avez montré votre lumière à Tamek. Dit Spock avec son impassibilité habituelle

\- ...oui, il me l'avait demandé, comment le savez-vous?

\- Figurez-vous que monsieur Spock a une très belle aura verte ! Intervint Uhura visiblement très amusée. Quant au Capitaine, c'était plutôt de l'ambre jaune...

\- ... j'aurais dit de l'orange. Contredit Sulu

\- ... plutôt de l'ocre jaune de Russie. Affirma Chekov

Ève resta sans voix :  
\- ... oh... je suis désolée. J'espère que cela n'a incommodé personne!

\- Ne le soyez pas. Répondit Spock tranquillement. Comme vous pouvez le constater, il n'y a aucune séquelle

Spock avait-il fait de l'humour? À en juger par la légère vibration de leur  _Kash-naf_ , Ève en eut la confirmation. Oh comme cela était agréable!

Jim en rajouta une couche:  
\- Personne ici n'a été traumatisé par nos éclats. A quoi avez-vous pensé pour que cela se répercute ainsi en nous?

\- J'avoue que je me suis emportée un peu sottement: l'ambassadeur avait du mépris pour cette lumière, cela m'a mise en colère.

Ils eurent un regard qui lui fit comprendre qu'ils l'avaient ressentie

-  _Vest-dvel-tor nash-veh morov-tor reshan, ni...vest-nah-tor t'dular_ [J'ai voulu lutter contre ma colère, alors... j'ai pensé à vous...] Murmura-t-elle pour que seul eux deux ne l'entendent

Elle rougit, consciente qu'elle en avait trop dit. Kirk toussota. Spock resta impassible. Chacun se replongea dans son travail.

ooo

Comme souvent en début d'après midi, Ève était retournée farfouiller dans la mémoire de la bibliothèque numérique de l'ordi pour ses études. Spock et Jim en profitèrent pour convoquer McCoy dans le bureau de Azhular

\- Qu'est ce qui vous prend? L'infirmerie est pleine. Je n'ai pas le temps pour des palabres!

\- Vous n'avez donc rien remarqué d'intrigant docteur? Demanda Spock

\- A part un Troll aux yeux de pierre précieuse, et un couple d'Humano-Vulcain capable de produire de la lumière, non rien. Pourquoi ? Il y a autre-chose?

\- Bones! La date de notre retour en notre univers. Insista Jim. 36712,20. Et l'endroit de notre retour: nous avons été téléportés à un endroit identique à celui dans lequel nous étions avant cette téléportation. Le même endroit alors que nous étions dans un univers différent du notre!

\- ...et alors?

\- Les ordinateurs de bords indiquaient déjà cette date  _avant_  notre départ de l'univers parallèle. Se souvint Azhular

\- C'est comme si il s'était déroulé exactement la même durée de temps ici que là-bas. A la minute près. Expliqua Jim.

\- Logiquement, la fontaine blanche aurait dû nous ramener en cet univers de façon aléatoire, aussi bien au niveau de la date temporelle que de la localisation spatiale. Le pourcentage de probabilité pour que la fontaine blanche nous ramène avec autant de précision à cet endroit-là et à cette date-là est si infime qu'il en est incalculable.

\- Donc si ce n'est pas le fait du hasard, c'est que  _on_  nous a ramenés ici! Comprit McCoy. Qui aurait pu faire cela, et pourquoi?

\- Probablement les mêmes personnes qui nous ont envoyé dans cet univers parallèle et qui ont fait téléporter mon Épouse dans les quartiers. Déduisit Spock

McCoy pâlit d'un coup

\- Je ne comprends pas. Intervint Azhular qui les avait écouté avec attention. Quel est le rapport entre Kôgo-Ève et notre arrivée en cet univers-là?

\- Ève a été téléportée à bord ce vaisseau totalement désorientée. Elle ignore comment et pourquoi elle est arrivée ici et ne sait pas non plus comment elle a acquis son don de lumière. Expliqua Jim. Tout ce dont elle est sûre est qu'elle est native de la planète Terre, d'un passé révolu.

\- Oui, elle nous en a parlé à Saraï et moi, cela angoisse beaucoup. Dit Azhular. C'est pour cela que vous n'avez pas demandé à Kogô-Ève de se joindre à cette réunion, pour ne pas l'inquiéter inutilement.

\- Exactement. Tout cela ne peut être le fait d'une entité extrêmement avancée. Ajouta Spock

\- Kogo-Ève est incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Ce sont vous et le Capitaine qui avez accompli la mise à mort du tyran. Ces entités ne doivent pas avoir de mauvaises intentions

\- Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche, Azhular. Ajouta McCoy

\- Nous sommes bien d'accords sur ce point. Approuva Spock. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas rester vigilant.

\- Je veux que vous continuiez à ouvrir l'œil, Kyuoshi Azhular. Ordonna le Capitaine. Quant à vous Docteur, trouvez un prétexte pour lui faire passer plus de visite de santé.

\- A vos ordres. Répondit Azhular.

\- Ça marche.

ooo

Tamek dût insister pour avoir l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie. Mais le docteur était inflexible. Il prit le temps de faire des dernières analyses

\- Vos blessures étaient graves et nombreuse, ambassadeur Tamek. Avoua McCoy avec un certain étonnement. Vos capacités de guérison sont impressionnantes.

\- Vos dons de médecin sont impressionnants, Docteur McCoy. Répliqua Tamek. Si un jour vous souhaitez quitter Starfleet, contactez-moi

\- Je vous remercie, mais ma place est ici. Répondit McCoy avec un grand sourire

\- Donc je peux sortir de cette infirmerie?

\- Contre votre parole d'être bien sage.

Tamek se contenta de répondre à cette provocation en esquissant un sourire ironique.  
\- Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver le Capitaine ?

\- A cette heure-ci, il n'est plus en poste. Il devrait être à la salle de repos. J'avais prévu de les y rejoindre. Aujourd'hui est un jour un peu particulier.

\- Je vous suis.

ooo

La première chose qui frappa Tamek fut la mixité : Hommes, Femmes, Humain·e·s, non Humain·e·s, toustes se détendaient dans une ambiance joyeusement décontractée, et calme. Il y avait des décorations de toutes les origines sur tous les murs de la salle, ... et des plantes recouvertes de décorations rouges et or

\- Nous fêtons Noël et notre retour en notre univers. Expliqua le Médecin en se dirigeant vers ses amis.

\- Nowel?

\- Une vieille fête familiale Terrienne. Expliqua McCoy. Venez, le Capitaine est là-bas

Ces réjouissances terrienne savaient été chaudement approuvées par les Enterprisien·e·s non Humain·e·s, toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour pimenter l'organisation d'une fête...

Le Capitaine et son Commandant se battaient au jeu d'échec trois-D, et leur duel était suivi par un public attentif. À une autre table, Tamek reconnut Azhular, assis à coté d'une Humaine qui chuchotait régulièrement à son oreille. En face d'eux, il reconnut des Klingons de son équipage. Là aussi, la partie de carte avait ses spectateurs qui commentaient et approuvaient les coups.

Le Docteur McCoy rejoignit ses amis, et Tamek l'accompagna. On lui fit de la place à coté de Spock.

\- Je constate que votre santé s'est améliorée, Ambassadeur Kardem. Dit Kirk aimablement

Son grand sourire offrait un contraste saisissant avec ses yeux glacés. A ses cotés, Spock était parfaitement impassible, mais Tamek sentait comme des ondes menaçantes. Il remarqua que les membres de l'équipage le regardèrent soudain en coin, comme si le mécontentement de leur Capitaine était contagieux. Il fut un instant étonné, puis comprit : il avait commis la lourde erreur de manquer de respect à l'Épouse de ces deux hommes.

\- En effet. Votre médecin est des plus compétents. Kôgo-Eve n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda Tamek

Spock fronça un demi-sourcil en entendant ce titre.  
\- Kyuoshi-Azhular a dû vous dire que Ève avait abdiqué. Trancha-t-il

\- En effet, mais j'ai bien compris que  _son_  peuple la considère toujours comme  _sa_  Suzeraine

\- Certes. Répliqua Kirk. Ève est la suzeraine de cœur d'un peuple appartenant à une autre dimension, dans laquelle nul ne peut se rendre

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas lui accorder le respect qui lui est dû.

Spock haussa un demi sourcil. Kirk parut un moment surpris. Ils n'étaient pas en fonction, aucun translateur automatique n'était allumé, ils pouvaient donc se permettre la  _fantaisie_  de converser en Vulcain :

-  _Bath'paik, nam-tor ish-veh siyah ptha, Vest-hal ko-veh ved karig !_ S'étonna Jim [Bordel, ça fait presque peur, elle y est allé vraiment fort !]

-  _Ri vest-nah nash-veh ra kupi-ma ha'ge t'ko-veh daya-lar ni yauluhk-bosh!_  [je ne pensais pas que sa lumière puisse avoir des effets aussi spectaculaires !]

Tamek voulut leur demander de lui traduire leurs mots, mais Lash'a arriva en vrombissant joyeusement.

- _Puhafau Eve abrutra ha?_  [Ève est restée là-bas ?] Demanda Kirk à l'insecte

Cet Humain aussi  _parlait_  avec cette bestiole ?

\- Le Capitaine a demandé à Lash'a si notre épouse était toujours dans l'autre salle de loisir. Traduisit Spock

\- Vrrr... Répondit l'Émeraudine en se posant sur l'épaule du Capitaine.  
Mais c'est que l'insecte semblait vraiment comprendre ce que l'Humain lui avait dit, son vrombissement ressemblait réellement à un oui !

Lash'a tourna un peu en rond sur l'épaule de Kirk pour s'y installer confortablement, puis ne bougea plus.

-...  _là-bas_  où ? Demanda Tamek

\- L'autre salle de loisir, où les activités sont plus... vocales et physiques. Répondit Spock.

\- Je souhaiterai parler à Kôgo-Ève

Kirk se permit un soupir

\- Nous pouvons finir cette partie plus tard. Proposa Spock. J'ai mémorisé l'emplacement des pièces sur l'échiquier.

Ils sortirent, traversèrent le couloir et ouvrirent la porte d'en face. Là aussi, la salle était décorée de rouge, de vert et d'or. L'ambiance était nettement plus bruyante. Il y avait moins de lumière, mais elle était multicolore et clignotait de façon saccadée.  
Sur une petite estrade, Miss Uhura était magnifique dans son kabika rouge. Elle chantait au son d'une musique joyeuse, tandis que les autres personnes dansaient. Ève n'était pas en reste, ses pas alignés sur ceux de Miss Chapel. Toutes deux portaient le même vêtement que leur amie... nombreux étaient les Enterprisien·e·s à être vêtu·e·s de kabika

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? S'étonna Tamek

Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais vu une chose aussi étrange.

\- Ève a évoqué une " _soirée de Noël avec karaoké-disco_ ". Expliqua Spock. Une musique très populaire sur Terre aux dates stellaires de 7600.00 à 7900.00 (1976 à 1979) Elle a précisé qu'il y aurait aussi des musiques et des chansons provenant des planètes de tous les membres de l'équipage.

Tamek se tourna vers Spock, ne comprenant pas:  
\- Nowel ?

\- Noël est une très ancienne fête païenne Humaine qui célébrait originellement à la renaissance du soleil lors du solstice d'hiver*. On retrouve ce genre de célébration chez de nombreuses ethnies à travers l'espace. Cette période charnière de l'année regroupe la plus part du temps de nombreuses croyances païennes relatives à la fertilité, la maternité, la procréation et l'astronomie. Elle donne donc lieu à de nombreuses manifestations festives. Elle fut reprise par une religion Humaine nommée christianisme afin de commémorer la date supposée de la naissance d'un dieu. Elle est devenue au fil des siècle une fête profane qui célèbre la famille et les ami·e·s.

\- Toutes les sortes de famille. Ajouta Kirk avec un grand sourire.  
Il était si fier de l'érudition de son  _Sa-t'hy'la_.

Les danseurs reprirent en cœur le refrain... Puis la musique s'arrêta

\- Hali-tam'a : "Stayin'alive" ! Cria un des danseurs joyeusement

\- "Y.M.C.A". ! Demanda une autre

\- "Dancing Queen" !

Ève monta sur l'estrade, scintillante de lumières. Elle avait l'air d'une adolescente.

\- Nous avons le programme pour les trois prochaines chansons ! Déclara-t-elle dans un rire. Nyota, Christine, prêtes pour un petit  _Dancing Queen_  ? Hali-tam'a! à vous de jouer !

La musique reprit et les trois femmes se mirent à chanter en dansant. Tamek trouva cela absolument charmant. Toute cette joyeuse jeunesse lui donnait la sensation de lui-même rajeunir. Autour d'eux, certains membres de l'équipage changeaient de salle de repos pour venir se trémousser en rythme. La bestiole scintillante avait quitté l'épaule du Capitaine pour tournoyer en cadence autour des chanteuses.

\- Le peuple de Kokivô-ya est un peuple particulièrement festif. Précisa Spock. Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans qu'il n'organise d'événement comme celui-ci. L'équipage y a pris l'habitude de ce genre de soirée défoulatoire

\- Ils fêtent aussi notre retour dans cet univers, ainsi que les vies sauvées. Précisa Kirk. Ce que vous avez à dire à Ève pourrait peut-être attendre demain?

\- Les Klingons ont aussi le sens de la fête, vous savez. Laissons-les s'amuser.  
La présentation de ses excuses pour son comportement irrespectueux pouvait bien attendre le lendemain, et il était agréable de regarder toutes ces jolies femmes danser... Tamek fut cependance très étonné quand, au cours de la soirée, une partie de l'équipage reprit soudain en cœur une "chanson à boire" Klingone. La prononciation était épouvantable, mais la joie contagieuse.

ooo

Azhular sortit de sa douche et darda un regard malveillant vers les pads qui s'entassaient sur son bureau. Voilà bien une chose qu'il avait découverte avec autant d'étonnement que de déplaisir: les méandres de l'administration Starfleetienne...  
Le Capitaine avait mis à sa disposition une secrétaire qui maîtrisait toutes ces formalités administratives et les lui avait expliquées.  
Il avait passé plusieurs jours à interroger toutes les victimes (il abhorrait ce mot) dans le but de pondre par la suite des rapports circonstanciés et précis. Un par personne, à ajouter à ceux du docteur, plus un synthétique pour résumer les faits... un vrai cauchemar pour un Klingon !  
Il était un guerrier, pas un scribouillard,  _Jik'ta!_. La formule du doc était sacrément bien adaptée

La sonnette de la porte retentit. Il entoura ses reins d'une serviette  
Pitié, tout...  
Des combats à morts et à mains nues contre un ennemi en surnombre;  
De vigoureux "enguirlandages" du Doc à causes de ses séances d'entraînements avec ses frères. Ces séances étaient si intenses qu'ils leur arrivaient souvent de se blesser. À peine posait-il un pied à l'infirmerie pour faire recoudre une blessure au coutelas ou faire réparer un doigt cassé que le Doc se mettait à hurler:  _«Vous n'êtes pas obligé de mettre votre santé en danger pour vous entraîner correctement, crétins de Trolls!»._ Azhular trouvait cela très amusant, tout autant que d'embêter Ève en la nommant Kôgo. Pour être honnête, il appréciait de plus en plus se faire hurler dessus par cet Humain-là (donc finalement, ça ne comptait pas dans cette liste des trucs désagréables)  
Il reprit sa liste en ajoutant les insupportables éclats de lumière de Kôgo-Ève...  
Il était même prêt à avaler une de ces infâmes assiette de crudité que le Vulcain semblait tant apprécier (son estomac se retourna à cette pensée)  
TOUT  
mais pas de nouveaux rapports à remplir!

Azhular se sentit presque soulagé en laissant Tamek entrer.  
\- Asseyez-vous, je reviens. Le temps de me vêtir.

Tamek ne fit aucun commentaire à la vue des (trop) nombreuses cicatrices qui parcouraient le buste, et le dos, de Azhular. Elles confirmaient ce qu'il avait deviné. Aucun doute n'était possible : la grande majorité d'entre elles n'étaient pas des marques de combats, mais des stigmates de tortures.

Par pure provocation, Azhular se contenta de mettre l'un des nombreux kabika Kôkivo-yan qui garnissaient sa garde-robe. Il noua la ceinture sur ses hanches comme on lui avait appris à le faire

-  _nuq 'oH Daq ghoS?_  (Quel est ce vêtement?) S'étonna Tamek. Ils en portaient presque tous un de ce genre lors de leur fête de Nowel.

\- Un Kabika. Ce kimono est une tenue traditionnelle de Kôkivo-ya, c'est très confortable. Quelle est la raison de votre venue?

-  _Daq DoQ?_ _DeSDu' DapIHchugh tuq?_ (Comptes-tu revendiquer ta place, à la tête de notre clan?)  
Tamek était parvenu à poser la question calmement, même si la réponse d'Azhular pouvait avoir de graves implications

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? S'étonna Azhular  
Il savait que Tamek lui avait accordé son respect, mais il n'avait cru que cela puisse être à ce point.

Cet étonnement sincère désarçonna Tamek qui répondit:  
-  _vIchoqbogh cho'wI' kardem kamato, vavlI'._  (l'héritier légitime des Kardem était Kamato, ton père.) _kamato Heghpu'._   _neH puqloD._ _cho'nISbogh patlh chenmoH SoH_  (Kamato est mort. Tu es son fils unique. Cela fait de toi l'héritier au titre)

\- La lignée de Kamato Kardem, mon père, s'est éteinte le jour où mon vaisseau a été précipité dans le passé, et où j'ai été réduit en esclavage. Répliqua Azhular sans aucune hésitation. Nul dans le clan ne respectera un esclave affranchi. Je sais que cette souillure sera considérée indélébile. Ma place n'est plus au sein du clan. Il serait même sage que nul ne soit informé du fait que je suis vivant. Ma place est à présent ici, où Kôgo-Ève m'a rendu ma dignité. De plus ce siècle n'est pas le mien. Vous aviez une dizaine d'année lorsque je suis parti, Tamek, fils de mon oncle Ch'targh Kardem, et à présent vous êtes plus vieux que ne l'était mon père lors de mon départ.

-  _qamej vaj law' kardem tuq cho'wI'? (_ Vous me reconnaissez donc comme l'héritier légitime du clan Kardem?) Insista Tamek, sans se rendre compte qu'il l'avait vouvoyé.  
Il ressentait un besoin de légitimité, il ne voulait pas être un imposteur qui vole la place d'un autre, comme ceux qui l'avaient trahi.

-  _Tamek Kardem, puqloD Ch'targh SoSloDnI', puqnI'loD vavnI' Azaram,_ _SoHvaD ghov jIH je tuq cho'wI'. (_ Tamek Kardem, fils de mon oncle Ch'targh, petit fils de mon grand-père Azaram, je vous reconnais comme l'héritier de notre clan). Répondit Azhular d'une voix rendue plus solennelle par l'utilisation du Klingon. Je ne porterai plus ce nom. J'ai choisi de prendre celui que m'a donné Kôgo-Ève en vaines représailles au fait que je persiste à la nommer Kôgo: Kyuoshi.

-  _pong..._ _kiko..._ _vay' kokovo_  (Un nom Kiko... kokovo quelque chose?)

Azhular ne put réprimer un sourire amusé  
\- Oui, un surnom Kokivo-yan.

\- Qui signifie ?

-  _HajchoHtaHvIS SuvwI'_  (Guerrier redoutable)

-  _HIja', 'e' lugh. jIHvaD ghItlhpu'DI' Jaw_   _Ève! pong quv, tlhIngan_  (Oui, c'est vrai. Dame Ève me l'avait dit! C'est un nom honorable, pour un Klingon). Approuva Tamek

Il y eut une demi minute de silence

-  _SoSlI' mIn DaHutlh'a'_  (Tu as les yeux de ta mère). Dit soudain Tamek. Dame Kahli était une Guerrière redoutable et indomptable.

Azhular se contenta de hocher la tête. Ses deux parents étaient tous deux des descendants d'un ancêtre du clan Kardem, qui avait vécu bien avant Kahless l'inoubliable. Cet ancêtre avait transmis à sa descendance ce gène récessif des yeux violets. Bien qu'issue d'une d'une lointaine lignée indirecte, Kahli avait en hérité.  
Tamek ignorait les trésors de douceur que cette noble Dame était capable de déployer autour de son fils adoré et de son bien-aimé Kamato... Mais en effet, elle devenait tigresse si par malheur on tentait de s'en prendre à sa famille à tel point qu'elle faisait peur aux guerriers les plus aguerris...

ooo

Tous les hommes de Tamek étaient à présent rétablis. Ils étaient peu nombreux à avoir survécu au massacre, mais en nombre suffisant pour permettre la navigation de leur vaisseau. Ils se faisaient téléporter par petits groupe à bord de celui-ci. À la demande de Azhular, Ève avait accepté de revêtir l'un de ses kabika royaux, afin de faire honneur à leur invité.  
Spock et Kirk avaient bien deviné qu'il devait être une personnalité importante, mais n'avaient pas insisté pour en savoir plus. Ils savaient que la loyauté de Azhular était entièrement dévolue à Ève. Si "l'ambassadeur" Kardem avait représenté une menace, il le leur aurait dit d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Capitaine Kirk, Commandant Spock, Kôgo-Ève. Dit Tamek avec solennité. Sachez que les Klingons ne sont pas des ingrats et paient toujours leur dette d'honneur. Si un jour vous avez besoin d'une aide, je serai là.

\- Nous vous remercions, Tamek. Répondit Spock

\- Et nous vous souhaitons bonne chance. Ajouta Kirk.

\- Paix et longue vie. Dit Ève.

\- La paix n'est pas encore pour moi, Kogô-Ève. Répondit Tamek avec une surprenante douceur. Mais elle viendra, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour cela.

Ève retint un soupir. Pendant tout son séjour, il avait été impossible d'obtenir de Tamek et de Azhular qu'ils cessent de la nommer ainsi. Du coup, tous les Klingons faisaient de même. Elle finit par se dire que c'était un moindre mal, il aurait pu lui donner de l _'Impératrice_  ou de la  _Princesse,_  voire pire du  _Votre-Altesse_... Au moins, Kôgo n'avait de sens que si on connaissait la traduction de ce mot.

Il lui fit un salut militaire et alla prendre place sur son plot.

\- Scotty, Dit le Capitaine. Énergie.

**ooo  
Fin de la huitième partie**

* * *

**à**   **suivre**   **:**  
**Partie 9 Dénéva**

Ceux qui connaissent les épisodes TOS doivent déjà avoir deviné sur quelle planète vont se dérouler les prochaines aventures de nos ami·e·s  
...et en effet, conformément à sa promesse, nous retrouverons Tamek Kardem, plus tard... et son aide sera plus que précieuse face à un ennemi commun...

un chtit commentaire? Juste pour me dire si vous avez aimé 

**oOo**

je n'ai pas fait exprès de faire coïncider ce chapitre avec les fêtes de fin d'année, mais quelques-fois, le hasard fait bien les choses ^^

❤  **Je vous souhaite à toustes d'Heureuses Fêtes de Fin d'Année, entouré·e·s de toustes celleux que vous aimez** ❤ **  
**_**Istau t'nach-veh k'sa-ko-veh shaht t'tevun'gadzhak, ekhlami be'ek'eifa ashau dular**_  
_**Quch QI'lop legh DIS megh'an DaneHchugh jIH, Dech wa' parHa'ghachwIj**_

_**** _

ooo

 **coin écriture épicène**  
mes recherches sur le net m'ont fait découvrir des solutions pour parfois éviter les doublons de pronoms:  
celles  & ceux: celleux  
version neutre de  _celle/celui_  : cellui  
toutes & tous : toustes

ooo

J'ai  _logiquement_  choisi la musique disco parce qu'elle passait dans les radios dans les années où étaient diffusée la série de Star trek la première fois

et pis, aussi, j'aime le disco, c'est très  _défoullatoire_  ^^  
mais rien ne vous empêche de les imaginer à s'amuser sur vos musiques préférées à vous

 **Rappel traduction**  
à l'inverse du Vulcain, pour lequel j'utilise divers sites pour faire moi-même les traductions, j'obtiens ces phrases en Klingon grâce à  **bing traduction: bing·com/translator.**  Ce traducteur est le fruit du travail d'Eric Andeen, ingénieur chez Microsoft et surtout grand fan de Star Trek qui permet deux traduction:  
\- français ↔  _tlhIngan_  
\- français ↔ traduction avec des lettres Klingon, impossible à reproduire ici

ooo

 **Le coin Noël**  
merci wikipédia pour les info : fr· wikipedia· org/wiki/Noël

 **le coin Noël-bis**  
J'écoute beaucoup les musiques de  _Two step from hell_  et de Thomas Bergersen en ce moment.  
Les musiques que l'on aime ont un triple avantage:  
-1) elles font du bien dans les oreilles et font battre mon chtit cœur (et bouger les fesses quand c'est du Disco)  
-2) elles font taire les bavardages perpétuels de mon cerveau,  
-3) elles remplacent les mots par des images... qui finissent en paragraphes dans Ha'ge Ohasu ^^  
**par hasard, j'ai trouvé une composition spécial Noël, si ça vous tente:**  
**Two Steps From Hell - Christmas Medley:**[youtube· com /watch?v=qOOaH6BAwvY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qOOaH6BAwvY)

.

**ooo**


	37. Galu ralash-fam [Silence radio]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie IX Dénéva

* * *

  **Chapitre 1 - _Galu ralash-fam_**  
**[Silence radio]**

****

**oOo**

 

Précédemment  
\- Capitaine Kirk, Commandant Spock, Kôgo-Ève. Dit Tamek avec solennité. Sachez que les Klingons ne sont pas des ingrats et paient toujours leur dette d'honneur. Si un jour vous avez besoin d'une aide, je serai là.

ooo

L'Enterprise avait reprit sa route. Les instances de Starfleet avaient accusé bonne réception des rapports sur leur errance dans l'univers parallèle, et n'en avaient, pour le moment, fait aucun commentaire. Par contre, le commandement n'avait pas tardé à leur confier une nouvelle mission: se rendre sur la planète Dénéva afin d'y prendre un précieux chargement de céréales expérimentales: du blé quadrotriticale*. Ces céréales peu gourmandes en eau étaient destinées à la planète Néo-Arakis, afin de parer à l'éventualité d'une famine comme celle qui avait décimé la population moins de cinq années standard auparavant. Cet objectif était noble, mais tel n'était pas la vocation première de l'Enterprise

Malgré l'aspect punitif de cette mission incongrue, Kirk avait paru étonnement satisfait, mais il n'en donna pas l'explication. Il ordonna de monter la vitesse en distorsion huit, ce qui n'était pas forcément nécessaire car cette besogne n'avait rien de prioritaire. Nul ne lui posa de question. Pas même Ève et Spock. Ils savaient que Jim leur révélerait tout dans l'intimité de leur quartiers.

En effet, ce soir là, dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans leur cabine, Jim n'attendit pas que la question lui soit posée :  
\- Mon frère habite à Déneb, la capitale de Dénéva.

\- ... tu as un frère ? S'étonna Ève, ravie

\- Georges Samuel Kirk, mais je l'appelle Sam. Il est six ans plus vieux que moi, et il parait que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup physiquement. Il est marié à Aurelan, elle te plaira, Ève, elle est la gentillesse même. Ils ont trois enfants: Peter huit ans, Laurena onze ans et Nathan dix-huit ans. Les trois sont très intelligents... l'aîné est déjà en seconde année à l'université ! Ils ont dû beaucoup grandir depuis la dernière fois que je le ai vus. Tu te souviens d'eux, Spock?

\- Oui, tu leur avais fait visiter l'Enterprise lors de notre escale sur la planète Terre. Tu leur as expliqué le fonctionnement du vaisseau et nous les as présenté au docteur McCoy et à moi.

\- Sam est un grand scientifique, un biologiste agronome. Expliqua Jim avec fierté. Il a fait installer son labo sur Dénéva, où il dispose de plus d'espace pour ses recherches. Il dirige le Laboratoire de Recherche et Développement en Sciences Bio-Moléculaires et Agro-Alimentaires. Son équipe et lui travaillaient sur la conception de céréales capables de se développer en conditions extrêmes et de résister aux contaminations. Ce blé quadrotriticale pourra sauver de nombreux peuples de la famine...

Un tel blé aurait empêché la tragédie de Tarsus IV.  
Georges Kirk se destinait au départ à être médecin. Mais, au retour de son frère se Tarsus IV, miraculeusement vivant, il avait décidé de consacrer sa vie à la création d'une céréale résistante à tout. Leur tante, leur oncle, leurs cousin·e·s étaient mort·e·s pendant cette famine, assassiné·e·s par les milices de Kodos l'Exécuteur. A l'époque, Georges avait 18 ans, il avait refusé d'y accompagner Jim pour les grandes vacances, préférant partir avec ses amis. Après tout, Jim avait déjà 13 ans, et il était ravi de retrouver ses cousins et cousines qui étaient à peu près du même âge que lui.  
Ce drame avait bouleversé leurs vies, avait cassé quelque-chose en eux. Jim était devenu brutalement adulte et Georges ne s'était jamais pardonné de n'avoir pas été là pour protéger son petit frère. Quant à leurs parents, ils avaient longtemps éprouvé une vive culpabilité d'avoir envoyé leur Jimmy là-bas.

Jim se rembrunit imperceptiblement :  
\- Il faudra juste que je prenne mon temps pour leur expliquer notre situation... Si Aurelan est ouverte d'esprit, Sam par contre n'est pas très... hum... fantaisiste de nature...

Ève enlaça ses bras autour de sa taille, tendrement. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, musarda son nez contre le creux de son cou, et déposa par surprise un bisou bruyant au creux de son oreille. Il grimaça en frissonnant tandis que le son du baiser résonnait dans son oreille. C'est à la fois irritant et agréable

\- Si ton frère a une tournure d'esprit semblable à la tienne, Reprit Spock, presque impassible. Il est probable qu'il l'accepte.

Jim n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, mais il garda ses doutes pour lui.  
Ève tendit le bras à Spock pour qu'il vienne partager ce câlin, ce qu'il fit volontiers. Ces cajoleries typiquement Humaines restaient rarement innocentes longtemps... et Spock trouvait cela très satisfaisant.

ooo

 

\- Je ne comprends pas. S'étonna Uhura. Je ne parviens pas à établir de contact. C'est comme si il n'y avait personne pour répondre!

\- Essayez le canal d'urgence! Ordonna Kirk, plus qu'étonné par ce surprenant échec.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait, cela ne réponds pas non plus !

Il était totalement anormal de n'obtenir aucune réponse de la part de la base Starfleet de Déneb, laquelle disposait des technologies les plus modernes en matière de communication.  
Spock fut pris d'une inspiration soudaine: il demanda à Hali-tam'a toutes les informations sur tous les événements majeurs ayant impliqué Dénéva ainsi que tous les systèmes solaires environnant. Il avait déduit que la lieutenante Uhura ne parvenait à capter aucun signal parce qu'il devait y avoir un grave problème sur cette planète. Mais il ne voulait pas transmettre cette extrapolation au Capitaine sans avoir de preuves pour l'étayer.

Silencieuse et douloureusement impuissante, Ève ne pouvait que regarder l'inquiétude de Jim grandir. À présent qu'elle contrôlait parfaitement sa lumière, elle n'en émit aucune. Imitant Ève, Lash'a resta bien sagement accrochée à son épaule sans voleter au quatre coins de la passerelle comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Eve décida de ne pas se rendre à la bibliothèque comme elle le faisait ordinairement le matin

McCoy pénétra sur la passerelle et Ève lui fit discrètement un signe pour qu'il n'intervienne pas, un regard intense de Spock sembla l'intimer au silence. Bien qu'il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, le docteur eut la pudeur de ne pas poser de question. Kirk avait perçut son entrée mais n'y accorda aucune attention. Il réfléchissait à toutes les éventualités possibles.

\- Contactez le Laboratoire de Recherche et Développement en Sciences Bio-Moléculaire et Agro-Alimentaire de Déneb. Intima Kirk. Canal GSK783 fréquence subspaciale 3

Uhura tenta une prise de contact, essaya d'ajuster la fréquence et secoua la tête tristement :  
\- Il n'y a aucune réponse.

\- Essayez DDK654 fréquence subspaciale 9. Exigea Kirk

\- Mais c'est un transmetteur privé !

\- Faites ce que je vous dis ! S'énerva froidement le Capitaine

Uhura se cala sur cette fréquence, pâlit et n'osa pas dire à nouveau qu'elle ne parvenait à prendre contact avec aucune fréquence. Le Capitaine le comprit.

\- Pourtant, à cette distance, la prise de contact devrait être possible. Gronda Kirk incrédule et de plus en plus inquiet. Ouvrez toutes les fréquences, scannez les toutes, vous capterez peut être un signal.

\- Aye, Capitaine. Répondit Uhura presque soulagée.

Spock avait à présent regroupé et hiérarchisé un maximum d'informations, elles étaient particulièrement inquiétantes:  
\- Capitaine. Intervint-il de sa voix neutre. Il semble qu'il y ait une pandémie qui se répande au sein de cette partie de galaxie.

\- Une pandémie ? Répéta le capitaine, alors que son sixième sens hurlait et qu'un fleuve d'acide se déversait dans ses veine.

Spock resta impassible malgré ce violent assaut de stress qui fusa le long de leur Reh-vla'talikal kash-naf, Ève eut un frisson et pâlit.  
Un silence absolu tomba sur la passerelle. Toustes comprirent qu'un drame avait dû arriver sur Dénéva.

Kirk respira profondément, haussa ses barrières mentales, et en quelques pas vifs, il fut près de son Commandant, aussitôt rejoint par McCoy, et Ève. Spock afficha une image explicative:  
\- Regardez Capitaine: cette pandémie suit une progression régulière, de planète-colonie en planète-colonie. Les rapports des autorités de ces planètes sont incomplets, mais tous indiquent que les habitants ont été pris d'une folie soudaine et inexplicable. Cela a semble-t-il provoqué à chaque fois extinction totale de toute la population Humanoïde. Hali-tam'a n'a trouvé aucune explication sur les causes et les modalités de propagation de cette pathologie dans ses bases de données. Cela a commencé sur Levinius V, il y a approximativement 105 ans. Cela s'est répandu d'ici à là, jusqu'à atteindre Thêta Cygnis XII...

Thêta Cygnis était toute proche de Dénéva...

\- Et cela est arrivé sur Dénéva. Conclut Kirk d'une voix presque neutre

\- C'est l'explication la plus probable à ce total silence radio.

Kirk ne put se retenir un frisson d'horreur: sa famille était en danger, mais ce fut Spock qui prit la décision avant qu'il n'ait le temps de reprendre la parole:  
\- Lieutenant Sulu, passez en vitesse de distorsion maximale.

\- Vitesse de distorsion neuf engagée, Commandant

Le vaisseau vibra à peine au changement de vitesse. Scotty et Hali-tam'a avaient optimisés les moteurs. Kirk eut une pensée reconnaissante pour leur excellent travail qui lui permettait de voler au secours de sa famille plus rapidement

\- Pourquoi Starfleet n'a envoyé aucune équipe pour étudier ce phénomène mortel? S'insurgea Kirk. Pourquoi Starfleet-Science ou Starfleet-Médical n'ont-ils rien fait pour essayer d'endiguer cette épidémie ? Monsieur Spock, Monsieur McCoy, avez-vous une réponse ?

\- Il n'y a aucune cause médicale ou scientifique qui explique ce phénomène. Répondit McCoy. C'est sans doute pour cela que rien n'a été fait

\- C'est inadmissible ! S'indigna Kirk. Les populations entières de cinq planètes ont été annihilées, cent ans que cela dure et rien n'a été entrepris!

\- Les rapports qui ont été transmis étaient tous incomplets. Rappela Spock. Et aucun représentant de ces peuples ne s'est présenté aux instances Starfleet afin de déposer une demande d'aide

\- C'est hallucinant! S'étonna Kirk. Car ces dossiers ont bien été reçus, ils ont même été enregistrés, puisque vous y avez eu accès.

\- Certes, mais étant incomplets, ils ont probablement été classés sans suite et archivés

\- Mais vous, Spock, vous avez su faire le rapprochement, pourquoi ne l'ont-t-ils pas fait ? S'enflamma de Capitaine. Il est invraisemblable que ces dossiers ont tous été réceptionnés par des incompétents!

\- Je recherchai des événements anormaux ayant eu lieu dans cette partie de l'univers, c'est en regroupant les informations que j'ai pu aboutir à cette déduction.

\- Mais il y a bien eu quelqu'un pour constater qu'il n'y avait plus aucune communication en provenance de ces mondes? Pourquoi aucun vaisseau n'a-t-il été envoyé en reconnaissance? Le devoir de Starfleet est aussi de veiller sur la santé de ses concitoyens!

\- Il semble en effet que Starfleet ait failli à son devoir de protection. Concéda Spock

\- Et bien, nous, nous ne faillirons pas et nous trouverons la solution !

Spock haussa un demi-sourcil. Pour Jim rien n'était jamais impossible. Il croisa le regard de Ève : elle aussi éprouvait une vive admiration pour la ténacité de leur T'hy'la: pour lui rien n'était écrit et il se battait toujours jusqu'au bout. S'il existait un moyen pour endiguer cette épidémie, nul doute que Jim le trouverai ! Spock et Ève feraient tout ce qu'illes leur étaient possible pour l'aider.

\- Capitaine, je perçois enfin un signal! S'exclama Miss Uhura. C'est très faible et diffusé sur une fréquence archaïque!

Kirk alla la rejoindre à son poste, comme pour mieux entendre ce signal.

\- Mettez-le en audio

\- ... zss ... rrzzz... deman... zffrr... aide... ffrrr... nat... pidém'... crzzz... cou... ffrrrzz... mor... ffrrr...

\- Filtrez-moi ces interférences ! S'impatienta Kirk

\- Mais c'est ce que je fais, Capitaine. Protesta Miss Uhura

Il ne fallut qu'une demi-minute à la lieutenante pour parvenir à obtenir une réception à peu près nette, elle augmenta le son car le signal était faible

-...mandons de l'aide, ici Nathan Kirk, il y a une épidémie et beaucoup de gens sont morts. S.O.S. ceci est un appel au secours, demandons de l'aide,...

Son neveu était en vie! Pendant une fraction de seconde, Kirk caressa le fol espoir que le reste de la famille le soit aussi. Puis il se raisonna, il devait uniquement considérer les faits. Il se força à rester impassible, il sentit l'approbation de Spock à travers leur Kash-naf. Il prit la parole de la façon la plus calme et mesurée possible :

\- Ici le Capitaine James T Kirk. Est-ce toi Nathan ?

\- Oncle Jim ? S'étonna Nathan. Vous mentez: ce n'est pas possible! Le Capitaine Kirk mort !

\- Je ne suis pas mort, Nathan. Que se passe-t-il sur Dénéva ?

\- Qui me dit que vous êtes vraiment mon oncle ? Répliqua Nathan avec méfiance. Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas complices avec ces choses qui nous attaquent ?

\- Ta mère se nomme Aurelan, ton frère Peter, ta sœur Laurena, ton père Georges. Il dirige le Laboratoire de Recherche en Biologie-Moléculaire et Agro-Alimentaire à l'institut de Déneb.

\- N'importe qui peut avoir accès à ces infos, il suffit de savoir où chercher. Rétorqua Nathan. Cela ne prouve rien!

Il y eut un bref silence. D'une certaine façon, Kirk l'approuva.

\- Je surnomme toujours ton père Sam.

Mis à part les intimes de la famille, personne ne connaissait ce détail. James T Kirk était le seul à donner ce surnom à son père, et uniquement en privé. Convaincu, Nathan parla rapidement :

\- Depuis hier, il y a une épidémie qui rend les gens fous, comme si leur corps ne leur obéissait plus. Ils font des choses en disant ne pas vouloir les faire. Nous nous sommes enfermés dans le bâtiment A258 de Sciences Humaines de la fac, au dernier étage. Nous avons sécurisés toutes les entrées, et nous avons calfeutré tous les systèmes d'aération. Pour le moment, aucun de nous n'a été contaminé. Toutes les lignes de transmissions normales sont coupées. Je n'arrive pas joindre papa ou maman, ni au labo, ni à la maison. Laurena est avec moi, mais j'ignore où est Peter et s'il est en bonne santé. Toutes les communications sont coupées. Nous avons réussi à vous contacter grâce à un ancien émetteur radio du musée, dont nous passons les ondes dans un amplificateur, et nous vous recevons avec un antique TSF à galène*, aucun n'est pas piratable de l'extérieur.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous calfeutrés à cet endroit? Demanda Kirk. Combien êtes-vous ?

\- Depuis ce matin. L'épidémie s'est aggravée brusquement et quand des gens infectés ont voulu attaquer l'amphi, nous nous sommes réfugiés là. Le prof est resté là-bas pour les retenir. Nous sommes à peu prêt 266 personnes.

\- Ici le Docteur McCoy. Quel est l'état de santé général des personnes qui sont avec vous?

\- Comme je l'ai dit, aucun d'entre-nous ne semble avoir été infecté. Tout le monde est calme. Nous disposons dans ce bâtiment d'un réplicateur alimentaire qui fonctionne encore, d'un point d'eau potable et de sanitaires.

\- Vous semblez être en sécurité, restez où vous êtes, nous arrivons. Ordonna le Capitaine. Monsieur Sulu, combien de temps ?

\- Une heure et demie, Capitaine.

\- C'est trop ! Murmura Kirk. Beaucoup trop

Il reprit sa voix assurée :  
\- Restez où vous êtes, N'ouvrez à personne. Nous serons là dans moins de 2 heures. Je vous recontacterai dès que nous en saurons plus. N'hésite pas à nous transmettre des informations si vous découvrez quelque-chose. Le lieutenant Uhura laissera le canal ouvert. Tenez-bon ! Kirk out.

\- Bien reçu. Confirma Nathan, avec un espoir mesuré dans sa voix. Nous vous attendons.

Kirk resta un moment silencieux.

\- Hali-tam'a, à combien pouvons-nous encore pousser les moteurs sans risque pour le vaisseau ?

\- Facteur neuf point cinq, Capitaine

\- Lieutenant Sulu.

-Aye, Capitaine, compris. Facteur neuf point cinq.

Kirk se rassit à son fauteuil, les poings serrés. McCoy vint se mettre derrière lui, debout. Spock et Ève ne bougèrent pas, ni ne parlèrent. Ils ne pouvaient lui être d'aucun réconfort. Et Ève savait qu'il avait trop de fierté pour accepter d'être réconforté.

ooo

 

En apprenant la nouvelle par l'un de ses hommes; la famille de Kirk prise au piège sur une planète en proie à une épidémie mortelle et inconnue; Azhular ressentit le besoin de se rendre sur la passerelle. Les portes du turbolift s'ouvrirent, il entra sur le pont.  
Il vit le visage inquiet de Kôgo-Ève, sagement assise sur son fauteuil. Elle n'émettait aucune lumière. Elle lui adressa un pâle sourire reconnaissant.  
Le Doc était debout à gauche à coté du Capitaine. Azhular remarqua ses yeux brillants d'inquiétude. McCoy était visiblement étonné par sa venue. Cependant, il ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il faisait là. (McCoy avait bien deviné la raison de sa présence et l'approuvait. Il était même agréablement surpris)  
Spock était à sa console, parfaitement neutre et calme... quoique... c'était infime et pourtant... le Vulcain était... préoccupé

Azhular hésita une fraction de seconde. D'un pas décidé, il vint se placer à droite du Capitaine. Kirk tourna la tête vers lui. Le Klingon se contenta de hocher la tête en silence et Kirk comprit sa démarche: quoiqu'il allait arriver, Azhular serait là. Puis Azhular croisa le regard approbateur du Doc. Il mit ses mains dans son dos, et comme toustes à bord, s'arma de patience.

Scotty arriva à son tour sur le pont. Lui aussi, il avait appris ce qui ce passait. L'épidémie de folie, le courage du neveu du Capitaine. Ce n'était pas un Kirk pour rien! Même si sa présence n'était pas indispensable, il voulait à sa façon lui montrer qu'il était de tout cœur avec lui. Kirk l'avait compris et accueillit son arrivée avec un sourire aimable, mais crispé.

\- Capitaine! S'exclama soudain Sulu. Un vaisseau dénévien se dirige droit vers le soleil

\- Je ne parviens pas à établir la communication ! Intervint Uhura

-Essayez encore Lieutenante! Ordonna Kirk. Scotty, il faut absolument le harponner avec le rayon tracteur! La personne qui est à bord pourra peut-être nous en dire plus sur ce qui se passe sur Dénéva

L'ingénieur se pencha rapidement sur sa console et Hali-tam'a répondit à sa place:  
\- Il est trop loin pour que je puisse poser mon harpon magnétique, désolée, Capitaine.

\- Et nous sommes aussi trop loin pour tenter d'utiliser le rayon téléporteur. Précisa Scotty

\- Alors, rapprochez-nous de lui le plus possible ! Il faut qu'on le ramène à bord!

\- Mais Capitaine, nous allons être pris par l'attraction de ce soleil. Protesta Sulu

\- Faites ce que je vous dis !

Le vaisseau s'approcha dangereusement de l'astre, mais toujours trop loin pour pouvoir atteindre de la petite navette. La chaleur du soleil commença rapidement à se faire ressentir dans la passerelle.

\- ...ssrrzzz enfin! Je suis libre, LIBRE ! S'exclama une voix avant que le petit vaisseau ne grille littéralement

\- ...oh non! Ne put se retenir de murmurer Ève, choquée, les mains devant la bouche.  
Elle contint difficilement les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Éloignez-nous de là. Ordonna Kirk dans un soupir de cuisante impuissance

\- Aye Capitaine.

\- Un suicide? Grommela Azhular. Ce truc rend les gens suicidaires?

-... un... truc? Protesta McCoy en se tournant vers le Klingon. Comment est-ce que vous...

\- ...on ne sait pas ce que c'est. Rétorqua Azhular d'un air de défis. C'est donc un truc.

\- D'une certaine façon, le raisonnement de Kyuoshi Azhular est logique. Intervint Spock. Nous ignorons tout des éléments qui ont provoqués cette pandémie

Azhular lança à McCoy un regard résolument pas adulte qui semblait dire «na!»...  
Bon sang, si ce crétin de Troll et ce Gobelin impassible se liguaient ensemble contre lui, McCoy était perdant d'avance... et ce gamin à la beauté insolente avait décidément les yeux trop clairs pour sa santé mentale...

Kirk prêta à peine attention à ces échanges, il serait les poings de frustration. Il ragea une demie-seconde puis reprit le contrôle de ses émotions et tenta de rationaliser la situation:  
\- Que voulait-il dire par je suis libre ? Demanda Kirk. Libre de quoi?

ooo

 

Les membres de l'équipe téléportée sur Dénéva regardèrent autour d'eux avec étonnement. Cette large place était l'un des axes piéton principaux de Déneb, la capitale administrative de la planète. Elle était ordinairement parcourue de long en large par les habitants de la planète. Mais où que portaient leurs yeux, il n'y avait personne à part un silence sinistre... de mort.

\- Il y a plus d'un millions d'habitants sur cette planète, où sont-ils passés ? S'exclama Kirk, perplexe. Ils ne sont tout de même pas tous atteint?

\- Ils sont enfermés dans les bâtiments. Répondit Spock après avoir consulté son tricorder. Ils sont étrangement immobiles.

\- Donc, soit ils sont tous atteints, soit ils se cachent pour échapper à ce mal. Extrapola Azhular. Comme le fait votre neveu dans son université.

\- Votre déduction est logique. Approuva Spock

Voilà que ces deux-là remettaient ça! Ronchonna McCoy en pensée

\- Ne touchez à rien ni personne! Intervint-il. Et vous, mon Petit, ne vous éloignez surtout pas de nous.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention Docteur.

Azhular se rapprocha imperceptiblement d'elle, la main sur le phaser à sa ceinture. Spock et Jim firent taire leur possessivité, ce n'était pas le moment. Et le Klingon était un puissant protecteur.

\- Le laboratoire de mon frère se trouve par là-bas.

Ils suivirent Kirk. Des cris les firent se retourner. Cinq hommes arrivèrent en courant armés de bâtons :

\- Partez !

\- Nous ne vous ferons aucun mal !

\- Allez vous-en !

\- Phaser sur paralysie. Ordonna Kirk. FEU !

Les assaillants effondrèrent sur le sol, sans connaissance.

\- Je ne comprends pas. S'étonna Ève. Pourquoi nous attaquer en nous disant qu'ils ne nous ferons pas de mal? Ce n'est pas logique!

\- Ils n'avaient aucune expression agressive sur leur visages. Remarqua Azhular. Comme s'ils agissaient à contre-cœur

\- Nathan nous a dit que certaines personnes accomplissaient des choses contre leur volonté. Rappela Kirk

\- Exactement comme ces humains l'ont fait. Constata Spock. Comme si quelque-chose ou quelqu'un contrôlait leur mouvements contre leur volonté.

McCoy s'accroupit et promena sur eux son médicorder en se gardant bien de les toucher.

\- C'est impossible! Ils sont sans connaissance, seul le système neuro-végétatif devrait fonctionner! ... et pourtant c'est tout leur système nerveux qui est comme... sur-activé, comme s'il était violemment stimulé !

\- Dépêchons-nous. S'exclama Kirk. Peut-être que mon frère pourra nous en dire plus si nous le trouvons.

Ils repartirent au pas de course.

ooo

 

Toutes les salles du laboratoire de recherche étaient désespérément vides. Il fallut fracturer la porte pour entrer dans le bureau du Docteur Georges Kirk

Georges, Aurelan et Peter étaient bien là. Sans connaissance. Allongés sur le sol

\- Oh non! S'exclama Ève en se précipitant vers l'enfant

Azhular qui était resté près d'elle la retint en lui attrapant le poignet.

\- Azhular! Protesta-t-elle

\- Le gamin est peut-être contagieux. Lui expliqua-t-il

\- Doc ? S'exclama Kirk.

McCoy se pencha sur l'enfant, et l'ausculta avec son medicorder:  
\- Il est faible, mais il est en vie. Je ne décèle aucun élément pathogène contagieux.

Azhular lâcha Ève, qui s'agenouilla et prit doucement le petit Peter dans ses bras, avec tendresse et compassion.  
\- Ça va aller, Peter, ton oncle Jim va trouver une solution pour te sauver toi et tes parents. Murmura-t-elle nimbée d'une lumière douce

McCoy ausculta les adultes.  
\- Les signes vitaux de votre frère sont très faible, mais il est en vie. Son épouse est moins affaiblie. Mais j'ai l'impression que leur état va se dégrader très vite

\- Nous pourrions plonger votre frère et votre neveu en stase d'hibernation dans deux des cuves que nous avons ramenées de Kokivô-ya. Proposa Spock. Cela évitera que leur état ne s'aggrave.

\- C'est une excellente idée, Spock ! S'exclama McCoy. Ramenons-les à l'infirmerie. Jim, il faut que vous rentriez avec nous, pour parler avec madame Kirk à son réveil.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Partez devant. Nous ne pouvons nous téléporter que par cinq à la fois. D'abord Ève, McCoy, Sam, Aurelan et Peter...

Quand ils apparurent à leur tour à bord, Jim vit que Ève avait l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle était assise sur le sol et le berçait doucement. Il prit Peter dans ses bras. L'enfant était petit, mais elle n'aurait pas la force de le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Azhular souleva Sam sans effort, Spock fit de même avec Aurelan

\- Vite à l'infirmerie! Ordonna McCoy

\- Il faut que vous réveilliez Aurelan. Ordonna Kirk en chemin

\- Je ferai je peux! Rétorqua McCoy

\- Je resterai auprès d'elle le temps qu'elle se réveille. Il faut que je l'interroge avant de faire monter à bord Nathan et tous ceux qu'il a mis à l'abris. Nous les mettrons en quarantaine le temps d'en savoir plus.

ooo

 

Aurelan se réveilla dans un cri déchirant de douleur et de terreur.

\- Tout va bien, Aurelan. Dit aussitôt Jim. Tu es en sécurité, à l'infirmerie de l'Enterprise.

\- Jim... c'est bien toi ? ...Tu... tu n'es pas mort ?

\- L'Enterprise a été projetée dans un univers parallèle par un phénomène stellaire. Sam et Peter sont en vie, nous les avons plongé en hibernation. Nathan et Laurena sont en bonne santé et vont être téléportés à bord.

Aurelan poussa un bruyant soupir de soulagement. Ses bien-aimé·e·s ne souffraient plus.

\- Aurelan, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Des visiteur sont... arrivé à bord d'un vaisseau avec ces... choses... aah... et ils sont morts aussitôt...

Aurelan criait et se tordait de douleur.

\- Des choses ? Quel genre de chose ?

\- Ce n'était pas de leur faute... aah... il n'ont pas eu le chois... aah... non pitié, ça fait si mal !

\- C'est important. Insista Jim. Aurelan! Quel genre de chose ?

\- Ils nous contrôlent... ahh... ils se propagent...arrêtez-les... AAAH

\- C'est inutile, Jim. Intervint McCoy. Elle est délirante, vous voyez bien que quelque-chose la fait souffrir à chaque fois qu'elle parle

\- Aurelan. Nous allons te plonger toi aussi en hibernation, et tu ne souffriras plus. Nous allons trouver un remède à ce mal, je t'en donne ma parole!

Aurelan ne put répondre, le docteur lui avait injecté une dose massive de tranquillisant. La douleur disparut, elle sombra avec reconnaissance dans le sommeil

ooo

 

Jim, Spock, Ève, McCoy et Azhular se firent téléporter aux coordonnée transmises par son neveu. Il y eut parmi les étudiants un vif étonnement à la vue du Klingon impassible. Nathan vint à leur rencontre, suivi de près par sa sœur cadette Laurena. À dix-huit ans, Nathan était tout le portrait de Jim, son oncle, Laurena avait les yeux de sa mère. Elle resta cachée derrière son grand frère, accrochée aux pans de sa veste et contempla les arrivants avec anxiété.

\- Vos parents et Peter sont à bord du vaisseau. Dit leur oncle Jim. Nous les avons mis en hibernation afin qu'ils ne souffrent plus et que leur état ne s'aggrave pas.

\- ... un Klingon ? Répondit-il avec méfiance

\- Kyuoshi-Azhular a donné sa parole de veiller sur Ève. Répliqua simplement oncle Jim. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de lui.

\- ... Ève ?

\- L'épouse de monsieur Spock. S'agaça Jim. Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter de cela. Nous allons vous téléporter en sécurité à bord du vaisseau. Nous vous mettrons en quarantaine, le temps que le docteur McCoy ici présent vous ait tous auscultés. La folie collective a-t-elle commencé à de répandre parmi vous ?

Laurena sembla prendre conscience de la présence du Vulcain. A partir de ce moment là, elle ne le quitta pas de ses yeux aussi fixes que ceux d'un chat.

\- Non. Nous nous sommes bien calfeutrés.

\- Avez-vous une idée du mode opératoire avec lequel ce mal se répand ? Intervint Spock

Laurena lâcha la main de son frère et s'avança vers Sock:  
\- Rai, Osu Spock [Non, monsieur Spock]. Répondit-elle à la place de son frère d'une voix forte et monocorde

Elle regardait Spock avec de grands yeux admiratifs. Spock haussa un demi-sourcil. Il était habitué à de l'étonnement de la part des Humains, à la curiosité, au rejet, au mépris ou à l'indifférence, mais pas à ce qui ressemblait autant à de l'admiration. En temps normal, Jim en aurait souri d'amusement, mais il était trop inquiet pour le sort de sa famille et de la population de Dénéva.

\- Tout ce que nous savons c'est que les gens souffrent atrocement. Expliqua Laurena d'une voix à la fois flûtée et étonnement mature. Et ils perdent le contrôle de leur parole et de leurs actes

Jim dégaina son communicateur  
\- Scotty, ici le Capitaine. Comme prévu, nous allons téléporter les civils à bord. McCoy vous donnera les instructions pour leur prise en charge à son arrivé. Spock, Azhular et moi restons pour continuer les recherches

\- Aye, Capitaine. Mais c'est dangereux. Est-ce que je vous téléporte les deux autres Klingons-Kyuochi? Ils insistent lourdement pour descendre afin d'assurer votre sécurité!

\- Scotty a raison, Capitaine. Renchérit Azhular. Nous sommes forts, nous vous serons utiles.

\- Cependant, je pense que ce n'est pas prudent. Contra Spock. Si la folie vous prend, il sera très difficile de vous maîtriser

Azhular hocha la tête, et prit cette remarque comme un compliment à sa force guerrière.

\- Personne n'est parvenu à contrôler cette folie. Intervint Laurena d'un ton péremptoire

Nathan reprit la main de sa sœur, et la gronda:  
\- Laisse les grandes personnes parler!

\- Si la folie me prend. Répliqua Azhular. Il vous suffira de m'éliminer.

\- Azhular ! Protesta Ève, si indignée qu'elle oublia de l'affubler de son surnom

\- Mais je tacherai de ne pas attraper ce mal, Kôgo-Ève. Promit-il avec un sourire narquois

Ève attendit que Kirk ait raccroché pour protester :  
\- Je veux rester avec vous !

\- Hors de question. Répliquèrent Kirk et Spock d'une même voix.

\- ... mais...

\- C'est trop dangereux. Trancha Azhular

Ève les regarda comme s'ils l'avaient trahie et ils soutinrent son regard furieux sans brocher.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu! Ève ne pouvait se retenir de se sentir horriblement vexée. N'avait-elle pas avait prouvé son courage? Et sa lumière s'était souvent avérée plus qu'utile. Elle prit cependant sur elle et ravala son mécontentement. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'opposer aux ordres du Capitaine.

 **ooo**  
**à suivre...**  
Les étudiants furent donc téléportés par petit groupe, et McCoy partit avec le premier.

* * *

 

**Blé quadrotriticale**

Ce blé est mentionné dans l'un des épisodes les plus rigolos de Star trek «The Trouble with Tribbles» ou «tribulation»  
Résumé documenté de l'épisode ici : [memory alpha wikia.com : The Trouble with Tribbles ](http://fr.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/The_Trouble_with_Tribbles_\(%C3%A9pisode\))  
« _Sur la station Deep Space K-7, l'équipage est confronté à des officiels de la Fédération bornés, des Klingons moqueurs et provocateurs et des Tribbles ronronnants à la reproduction hyperbolique..._  
_Cet épisode a été nommé pour un "Hugo Award" en 1968 en tant que "meilleure dramatique_  
_Cet épisode a été élu le meilleur épisode de TOS par Sci-Fi Channel pour les célébrations du 40e anniversaire de Star Trek.»_

Ce qui est sympa avec cette mode actuelle des porte-clefs à gros pompons, c'est que cela permet d'avoir son tribble à soi (sauf qu'il ne ronronne pas). Le mien est tout rouge^^

ooo

 **Le coin histoire Humaine : Wikipedia :**  
Poste TSF à galène (TSF : télégraphie sans fil ) ou poste à galène ou de poste à diode ou de poste à pyrite  
Récepteur radio à modulation d'amplitude extrêmement simple qui historiquement dès le début du XXe siècle permit la réception des ondes radioélectriques des premières bandes radios, des signaux de la tour Eiffel et des premiers postes de radiodiffusion. Le récepteur à cristal équipait les stations de T.S.F. des navires, les stations de T.S.F. des ballons dirigeables, les stations de T.S.F. des avions, les stations portables.  
Il a aussi permis à des milliers d'amateurs de s'initier à l'électronique et joua un rôle important pour la diffusion de messages pendant la Première Guerre mondiale et pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale

ooo


	38. Ko-bath heh sa-bath t'James Kirk [La nièce et le neveu de James Kirk.]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie IX Dénéva

**Chapitre 2 - _Ko-bath heh sa-bath t'James Kirk_**   
**[La nièce et le neveu de James Kirk.]**

oOo

Précédemment  
-Je reste avec vous !  
\- Hors de question. Répliquèrent Kirk et Spock d'une même voix.  
\- C'est trop dangereux. Trancha Azhular  
Ève ne pouvait se retenir de se sentir horriblement vexée... Elle prit cependant sur elle et ravala son mécontentement. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'opposer aux ordres du Capitaine.

ooo

Les étudiants furent donc téléportés par petit groupe, et McCoy partit avec le premier.

\- Nous attendrons que vous soyez tous à bord de l'Enterprise avant de sortir de ce bâtiment. Expliqua Kirk. Pour éviter tout risque de contamination de cet endroit lorsque nous descellerons les portes pour sortir.

Laurena avait lâché la main de son frère. Tandis que le Capitaine organisait les départs, elle s'était rapprochée de Spock, de plus en plus. Elle ne le quittait pas de ses yeux fixes.

\- Vokau nash-veh k'dular. [Je me souviens de vous]. Dit-elle soudain alors qu'il répondait la question d'un des étudiants. Vesht-sarlah dular k'sa-kuk Jim [Vous êtes venus avec oncle Jim]

\- Laurena, n'embête pas monsieur Spock. Gronda son frère. Veuillez l'excuser, monsieur Spock...

\- Votre sœur ne m'embête pas. Contredit Spock.

\- Depuis que vous êtes venu avec oncle Jim, elle se passionne pour tout ce qui est Vulcain. Expliqua Nathan

\- Votre sœur a beaucoup de bon goût ! Dit Ève avec une douce malice

Spock posa ses yeux sur Laurena qui le regarda à présent en biais :  
\- Vokau nash-veh isha k'dular, ko-bath k'Jim Kirk. [Je me souviens aussi de vous, nièce de Jim Kirk]

Laurena eut un immense sourire: elle savait que les Vulcains ne mentaient jamais. Puis, elle arbora une attitude neutre : les Vulcains ne souriaient pas.

Spock se souvenait parfaitement de cette enfant obstinément silencieuse au regard fuyant, qui ne se laissait approcher et toucher par personne d'autre que sa mère. À présent, celle-ci parlait Vulcain avec fluidité. Elle était la seule enfant de ce groupe essentiellement composé de jeunes adultes. Comment expliquer la présence d'une fillette parmi ces étudiant·e·s? Venait-elle suivre elle aussi des cours dans cette université?  
Spock constata que l'enfant avait une attitude discrètement différente par rapport aux autres jeunes gens, elle avait quelque-chose d'atypique. Son frère Nathan avait une attitude très protectrice vis à vis d'elle, plus que cela n'était nécessaire pour une fillette de 11 ans. Les gestes de cette enfant étaient un peu figés, un peu maladroit. Elle le dévisageait avec une étrange intensité puis fuyait son regard dès qu'il croisait le sien. Cette attitude aurait mis n'importe quel Humain mal à l'aise, mais Spock était plus Vulcain qu'Humain.

\- Vous parlez Vulcain presque sans accent. Constata Spock

\- Quand Laurena décide de faire quelque-chose, elle s'y consacre totalement. Il faut juste qu'elle le décide.

Spock perçut grâce au kash-naf qu'il partageait avec Ève qu'il y avait une incompréhensible amertume dans la voix de ce frère aîné. Ce n'était pas logique, il y avait au contraire de quoi être fier que sa sœur ait aussi appris une langue aussi rapidement.

Ève et Spock remarquèrent alors un bref mouvement stéréotypique des doigts de la main droite de Laurena, qu'elle répéta trois fois. Nathan vit qu'il l'avaient vu, il se rembrunit. Spock n'était pas médecin, mais lors de ses études, il avait éprouvé de l'intérêt pour cet étrange trouble du comportement Humain. Il était l'un des rares pour lesquels il n'existait pas encore de traitement réellement efficace lorsque celui-ci se déclarait. Il n'eut aucun mal à recouper les informations:  
\- Votre sœur présente un syndrome autistique.

Il n'y avait aucun jugement dans sa voix, il se contentait d'énoncer un fait.

\- Syndrome d'Asperger* Précisa cependant Nathan sur la défensive.

Ève en avait entendu parler du temps de sa vie sur Terre. Elle se promit de demander à Hali tam'a des informations concernant ce syndrome, afin d'avoir un comportement le plus adapté possible vis à vis de cette enfant, et savoir comment la mettre à l'aise.

\- Maîtriser ainsi le Vulcain en si peu de temps est surprenant. Se contenta de commenter Spock. Pour ne pas dire fascinant

Il faisait comme s'il ne voyait pas l'index et le majeur de la fillette s'agiter à nouveau, se frotter rapidement l'un contre l'autre. Nathan savait que cela était impossible: Laurena lui avait expliqué que les Vulcains avaient un grand sens de l'observation.

\- Cela fait combien de temps que vous avez commencé à apprendre le Vulcain? Demanda Ève en ne cherchant pas à croiser à tout pris ce regard fuyant

\- Quinze mois et 8 jours! Répondit Laurena d'une voix étonnement neutre. J'ai commencé à apprendre toute seule. C'était facile, le Vulcain est une langue logique!

\- Vous avez un très haut potentiel d'apprentissage. Poursuivit le Vulcain tranquillement. Je comprends à présent votre présence parmi ce groupe d'étudiants

\- Nam-tor ish-veh Vuhlkansu'tupa [c'est un cours de Vulcain] Expliqua Laurena, ravie du compliment  
Elle sourit à nouveau pendant une fraction de seconde, puis redevint neutre

Nathan fut étonné par la conclusion de ce Vulcain qui braquait son attention sur l'intelligence de sa sœur plutôt que sur son handicap. Spock était un scientifique, s'il avait déduit le syndrome de sa sœur, il devait en connaître les implications.

Grace à la thérapie génique embryonnaire correctrice, les cas d'autismes étaient extrêmement rares en ce 23ém siècle  
Hélas, lorsque leur mère avait commencé sa seconde grossesse, elle se trouvait avec son mari et Nathan sur une planète loin de tout centres médicaux. Elle n'avait pas pu bénéficier des dépistages auxquels était soumises toutes les femmes gestantes dès les premières semaines d'une grossesse. Laurena était née parfaite santé. Elle avait grandi tout à fait normalement, jusqu'à ce que son syndrome se déclare alors qu'elle avait 3 ans. Les parents avaient consulté un grand nombre de médecins, jusqu'à ce qu'un test génétique donne le diagnostic... Georges, Aurelan et Nathan avaient aussitôt fait la démarche d'apprendre à la comprendre, à la rassurer lorsqu'elle était angoissée, à l'encourager dans ses apprentissages, et sa vive intelligence s'était épanouie, pour la grande fierté des ses parents.  
La grande rareté de ce syndrome provoquait invariablement curiosité malsaine ou rejet.

Mais ces deux ami·e·s de son oncle regardaient sa sœur et discutaient avec elle de façon tout à fait... normale alors qu'elle leur expliquait qu'un jour, elle irait vivre sur Vulcain, et qu'elle épouserait un monsieur Vulcain, et qu'ils travailleraient ensemble à la Shi'Oren t'Ek'Tallar T'Khasi [Académie Vulcaine des Sciences]. Monsieur Spock lui conseillait même quel cursus suivre afin de pouvoir s'inscrire dans cette prestigieuse institution.

Il n'y eut bientôt plus que Ève, Laurena et Nathan à téléporter. Nathan fut surpris en arrivant à bord du vaisseau : il y avait là deux autres Klingons, imposants et impressionnants. Comme Azhular, ils ne portaient ni un uniforme de Starfleet, ni un uniforme Klingon. Cette fois-ci, il n'en fit aucun commentaire.

\- Bienvenue à bord, Kôgo-Ève. Dirent-ils au garde à vous.

\- Merci, Kyuoshi. Répondit Ève dans un sourire, et nullement impressionnée par ces deux Hommes. Nous allons rejoindre le Docteur.

Même motif, même punition. Ils persistaient à la nommer Kôgo, elle leur répondait avec du Kyuoshi. Avec aussi peu d'efficacité qu'avec Azhular. Illes montèrent dans le turbolift.

Collée à son frère, Laurena regarda longuement les deux guerriers à la mine patibulaire.

\- Ces messieurs, ce sont des vrais Klingons ? Dit-elle soudain

Les vrais Klingons eurent du mal à réprimer un sourire amusé.

\- Oui, Laurena. Des vrais de vrai.

\- Je croyais que les Klingons étaient des personnes méchantes! Lors des guerres de...

\- Laurena! Protesta aussitôt Nathan, craignant de heurter la fierté de ces hommes réputés pour leur susceptibilité et leur promptitude à se mettre en colère. Ça ne se dit pas!

\- Si. Tout le monde le dit! Affirma Laurena. Et même que...

\- Non, Laurena. On ne dit pas du mal des gens, et on ne le fait surtout pas quand ces gens sont là. C'est impoli!

Les Klingons se retinrent de soupirer. Telle était leur réputation au sein de la Fédération. Longtemps, ils avaient trouvé satisfaisant d'être craints ainsi. Avant. Aujourd'hui, ils ressentaient de l'orgueil à être considérés comme des guerriers-protecteurs.

\- Kyuoshi-Azhular, Angghal et Aktuh ne sont pas des hommes méchants, Laurena, ils sont nos amis. Intervint doucement Ève. Ils ont donné leur parole de veiller sur nous. Un Klingon n'a qu'une parole et il n'y a pas de plus puissant guerrier pour nous protéger. Vous n'avez rien à craindre d'eux.

Les Klingons remarquèrent qu'elle parlait d'eux avec autant de fierté que d'admiration.

\- Je préfère quand même les Vulcains ! Déclara l'enfant avec passion

\- Laurena ! Gronda son frère. Je vous prie de l'excuser, messieurs.

Mais les messieurs avait à présent un grand sourire amusé. Cette enfant n'avait rien dit d'insultant. Et surtout, après ce qu'avait dit Kôgo-Ève, et la façon avec laquelle elle l'avait formulé, plus rien n'était à même de les vexer de la part de cette gamine.  
\- En tout cas. Plaisanta Angghal. Ce jeune fille a déjà une franchise toute Vulcaine !

Son frère d'arme éclata d'un rire impressionnant.

ooo

McCoy et son assistant le docteur M'Benga avaient déjà procédé à de rapides examens de santé avec leurs médicorders sur la plus part des invités. Aucun ne présentait de signes d'une quelconque infection. McCoy s'empressa d'examiner Nathan. Mais quand vint le tour de Laurena, celle-ci se rebella. Elle craignait les médecins, elle en avait trop vu. Nathan se demanda comment il allait faire pour détourner sa sœur de cette crise de panique qu'il sentait monter en elle

\- Vous voulez que je vous montre un tour de magie ? Proposa Ève en s'accroupissant devant elle.

Décontenancée, Laurena se calma aussitôt. Elle n'aimait pas les surprises, mais sa curiosité fut la plus forte  
\- Oui.

\- Alors promettez-moi de laisser notre docteur vérifier que vous êtes en bonne santé ! Vous verrez, il est très gentil! Et il ne vous touchera pas.

McCoy sentit le rouge lui monter au joue, Ève était d'une sincérité absolue.  
Laurena hésita. D'un coté, elle détestait les médecins. De l'autre, elle était curieuse de savoir ce que l'épouse Humaine d'un Vulcain pouvait avoir à lui montrer

\- D'accord. Répondit-elle à la grande surprise de son frère.

Ève lui tendit ses mains, paumes vers le haut, et y fit jaillir une petite sphère lumineuse. Elle s'éleva à quelques centimètres de ses mains, et devint aussi irisée qu'une bulle de savon.

\- De l'énergie électromagnétique! S'extasia Laurena

\- Vous pouvez la toucher si vous voulez

Laurena était si concentrée sur ce phénomène magique qu'elle en oublia le docteur qui commença ses examens. Cette boule de lumière était tiède et douce comme un câlin de sa maman

Nathan regarda ce tour de magie avec des yeux ronds. Qui était donc cette femme pour avoir la capacité de faire une chose aussi sur-réaliste? Si ses camarades étaient aussi surpris·e·s que lui, les membres de l'équipage n'y prêtaient absolument pas attention, comme si cela était tout à fait normal.

\- Comment fait-elle cela ? Demanda-t-il

\- Elle ne le sais pas elle-même. Répondit McCoy. Bien. Vous êtes dans une forme resplendissante, jeune demoiselle!

\- Docteur. L'interpella M'Benga. Voudriez-vous venir voir? Le médicorder présente des relevés anormaux.

McCoy le rejoignit avec rapidité. Il fit sa propre analyse et resta perplexe:  
\- Ève, voudriez-vous venir m'aider ?

\- Moi ? S'étonna Ève, toujours en train d'émettre sa sphère de lumière pour le plus grand émerveillement de Laurena qui décrivait toutes les nuances de couleurs présentes dans la boule lumineuse. Je dois arrêter d'émettre cette lumière, Laurena, je vous en ferai une autre une prochaine fois, d'accord?

La main de Nathan se posa sur l'épaule de sa sœur pour empêcher la survenue de toute crise de caprice  
\- Oui, elle est d'accord.

Ève rejoignit les médecin, accompagnée de très près par Laurena qui avait lâché le pan de la veste de son grand frère.  
\- Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

\- Il me faudrait de la lumière UV sur le bras de monsieur Scofield. Pensez-vous être capable d'en produire ?

\- De l'uvé ? Répéta Ève, perplexe.

\- Le rayonnement UV est également appelé lumière noire* parce qu'elle n'est pas visible à l'œil nu. C'est un rayonnement électromagnétique d'une longueur d'onde plus courte que celle de la lumière visible, qui peut subdivisés, selon leur longueur d'onde en UV proches qui font de 380 à 200 nanomètres et UV extrêmes de 200 à 10 nanomètres. Déclama Laurena avec un débit si rapide que nul ne songea à l'interrompre. Les UV sont la cause du bronzage mais, à haute dose, ils sont nocifs pour la santé humaine, notamment à cause de leur effet mutagène car ils peuvent provoquer des cancers cutanés tel que le mélanome, et provoquer un vieillissement prématuré de la peau c'est à dire des rides, et des brûlures sous forme de coup de soleil, et des cataractes. Ils sont néanmoins nécessaires à petites doses régulières pour la synthèse de la vitamine D et...

\- C'est bon, Laurena. Dit Nathan pour la stopper dans son élan.

McCoy regarda l'enfant d'un air dubitatif. Laurena eut à nouveau sa stéréotypie de la main et le docteur comprit. Il avait beau prétendre n'être qu'un médecin de campagne, il avait aussi fait des études de psychologie. Lui non plus ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Merci pour ton explication, Laurena. Répondit Ève. Maintenant que je sais ce que c'est, je vais essayer d'en produire une. Mais comme c'est une lumière invisible, je ne sais pas comment... Mais si! Je sais comment faire! Les insectes voient les UV!

L'Émeraudine qui était restée immobile sur son épaule vrombit doucement, ce qui étonna Nathan et Laurena qui n'avait pas fait attention à ce bijou en émeraude.

\- Lash'a. Sanu, Gol-uh n't'du bezhun-lar [S'il te plait, prête moi tes yeux]

Lash'a répondit avec un petit vrombissement empressé. À nouveau, elle fit jaillir une aura dans sa main. Ève se concentra et sa lumière devint rouge puis s'assombrit de plus en plus jusqu'à disparaître.

\- Lash'a dit qu'il y a encore de la lumière, mais je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne

\- Alors, dirigez-là sur l'avant-bras. J'ai bien des doutes, mais j'ai besoin d'une confirmation.

Il ne se passa rien.

\- Vous sentez quelque-chose? Demanda Ève

\- Ça fait du chaud. Répondit Scofield

\- Alors, ça veut dire que vous avez fait des infra-rouge, et non pas des ultra-violet. Expliqua Laurena. Le nom signifie en dessous du rouge du latin infra: plus bas, car l'infrarouge est une onde électromagnétique de fréquence inférieure à celle de la lumière visible de couleur rouge. La longueur d'onde des infrarouges est comprise entre le domaine visible, à peu près 0,7 micromètre et le domaine des micro-ondes, environ 1 millimètre...

\- Merci Laurena. Intervint Nathan

\- Je comprends pourquoi cela n'a pas marché, je vais recommencer à partir d'une lumière violette... Nam-tor ish-veh ha'ge ha, Lash'a? [il y toujours de la lumière, Lash'a?]

L'émeraudine bourdonna doucement. Ève dirigea à nouveau la lumière sur le bras de l'étudiant et cette fois-ci, des arabesques pourpres apparurent sur sa peau.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dit McCoy. Rassurez-vous, monsieur Scofield, ce n'est pas grave. Un hypospray de rétro-virus et vous en serez débarrassé avant que cela n'ait eu le temps de devenir dangereux.

Ève eut un grand sourire satisfait. Elle avait finalement bien fait de revenir à bord. Non seulement elle avait aidé le docteur à établir un diagnostic, mais en plus, elle avait appris une nouvelle utilisation de sa lumière. McCoy passa un appel pour demander au labo médical de préparer la solution antivirale.

\- Vous croyez que je pourrais me servir de mes UV pour être bronzée toute l'année?

\- A toute petite doses, pourquoi pas? Plaisanta McCoy.

Laurena aimait aussi beaucoup les insectes. Nathan retint un geste de surprise quand il vit sa sœur tendre la paume de sa main. Laurena fuyait les contacts et là, elle en initiait un! Lash'a s'y posa avec un bourdonnement doux.

\- Il me chatouille ! Commenta-t-elle, ravie et émerveillée. Lash'a a six pattes, ses élytres sont vert-doré métallique, elle a des yeux ronds. Mais les cétoines dorées n'ont pas d'antenne plumeuse et si longues, et elle ne sont pas si grandes!

\- Lash'a est une insecte-plante, une Émeraudine. Expliqua Ève. Elle est très gentille et très intelligente. Tu peux la caresser si tu veux, ta caresse doit être très douce.

Laurena suivit les instructions à la lettre, et Lash'a émit un vrombissement ronronnant

\- Elle aime ta façon de la caresser. Dit Ève

Ève eut soudain sursaut, suivi d'un hoquet de douleur:  
\- SPOHKH ! Rai ! [non!]

Lash'a décolla de la main de Laurena se posa sur l'épaule de Ève. Elle s'éleva aussitôt dans les air, comme si elle s'était brûlée, avec un vrombissement paniqué

Ève tremblait si violemment qu'elle tomba à genoux à terre et se recroquevilla sur le sol. Elle émettait une lumière rouge et pulsante. La douleur était telle qu'elle lui coupait le souffle, qu'elle n'était même pas capable d'en verser une larme  
\- ... Spohkh... Haleta-t-elle. Nam-tor... Spock est... dash... blessé... il... has-tor souffre... horriblement...

ooo

(Sur Dénéva, juste après que Ève et le neveu et la nièce de Jim aient disparu à leur tour)

Kirk et Spock étaient soulagés. Quelque soit le mal, la pollution toxique, la maladie ou la pandémie qui se répandait sur cette planète, Ève en serait épargnée. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle souffre le martyr qu'avait subi Aurelan avant d'être plongée en hibernation. Azhular partageait leur avis. Prendre des risques était le rôle des guerriers, pas d'une Be'joH (princesse).

\- Lorsque nous nous sommes rendus au laboratoire de votre frère. Dit Spock. Il m'a semblé percevoir un vrombissement inexpliqué.

\- Oui, moi aussi. Confirma Azhular. Un genre de bruits d'insectes

\- Nous allons donc commencer par là. D'après le plan dans mon pad, ce labo fait parti du complexe universitaire. Ce n'est pas très loin, nous y seront en dix minutes à pieds. Suivez moi.

Ils descendirent de longs escaliers, suivirent un couloir qui menait à la sortie. Azhular s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille  
\- C'était un bruit comme celui-ci?

\- Effectivement. Approuva Spock.

\- Je ne l'entends pas, d'où provient-il ? Demanda Kirk

\- De cette direction, Capitaine. Précisa Spock

Kirk avait pas une ouïe aussi fine que ses deux compagnons d'exploration. Mais à mesure qu'ils s'en approchèrent, il perçut à son tour cet étrange vrombissement. Ils débouchèrent sous un porche. Avec précaution, phaser à la main, ils descendirent les quelques marches d'un escalier. C'est ce moment que choisirent les créatures pour les attaquer. Elles s'envolèrent vers eux et ils durent se pencher à plusieurs reprise pour les éviter. Ils tirèrent avec leur phaser, sans résultat. Ils augmentèrent progressivement la puissance de leurs armes, qui n'eurent d'effet qu'à leur intensité maximale. L'une des créatures tomba enfin sur le sol, les autres cessèrent soudain tout mouvement.

Spock s'accroupit et brancha son tricorder :  
\- Incroyable. Non seulement cette chose n'est visiblement pas morte, mais en plus mon tricorder ne détecte rien, il ne détecte aucune forme de vie

\- Et pourtant cette horreur est bien réelle. Répliqua Kirk avec dégoût

\- Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi répugnant. Ajouta Azhular, en se retenant de l'écraser sous sa botte.

La chose était vraiment étrange. Plate, de forme plus ou moins circulaire, d'une bonne trentaine de centimètre de diamètre, un peu plus épaisse au centre, de couleur rosâtre-blanchâtre, elle n'avait ni queue ni tête dans tous les sens du terme, et aucune aile pour lui permettre de voler...

\- Ce n'est pas une forme de vie telle que nous la connaissons. Déduisit Spock. Mais, à l'évidence, c'est vivant et ça existe. Je suggère que nous l'amenions à bord.

\- C'est peut-être un piège. S'exclama Azhular  
et ce truc immonde pouvait contaminer tout l'équipage... il ne voulait pas perdre une seconde fois tout l'équipage d'un vaisseau!

\- Repartons. Ordonna Kirk. Laissons cette créature ici. Nous en capturerons une plus tard.

Ils firent quelques pas. Kirk et Spock se figèrent soudain

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Azhular.

\- C'est Ève, Répondit Kirk. Elle émet de la lumière, mais là, il y a quelque chose de différent

\- Il me semble qu'elle est en train de... Répondit Spock lentement, comme s'il était en train d'analyser sa perception. ...travailler sur sa lumière... d'en modifier volontairement les longueurs d'onde... Fascinant!

\- Attention ! Cria Azhular

Les créatures avaient repris leurs attaques. Ils tirèrent sur elles, encore et encore. Mais elles étaient de plus en plus nombreuse. D'une salve habile, Spock empêcha l'une d'elles de s'accrocher à Kirk mais nul ne vit celle qui se précipita derrière lui. Spock se cabra de douleur, et Kirk eut comme un coup de poignard dans le dos.

Spock s'effondra sur le sol, muet de souffrance, ses barrières mentales assiégées par une atroce sur-stimulation sensorielle. Aucun de ses Kae'k'akkayam [entrainement de l'esprit] ne l'avaient préparé à encaisser une souffrance d'une telle ampleur.  
Kirk se précipita sur lui. Malgré sa répulsion vis à vis de ces créatures, il empoigna à pleines mains celle qui s'était accrochée au dos de Spock. Il tira de toutes ses forces et parvint à l'arracher, laissant une petite trace de sang vert sur la tunique. Il prit Spock dans ses bras, essaya de l'aider à s'asseoir sur le sol.  
Les surplombant, Azhular continuait à tirer avec précision sur les autres créatures qui poursuivaient leurs attaques inlassablement. Azhular se pencha rapidement pour récupérer le phaser de Spock et pouvoir tirer des deux mains. Plus il y avait de créature à tomber sur le sol assommées par la phaser, et plus il y en avait à attaquer. C'était comme si toutes ces choses immondes de la planète s'étaient passées de mot...

ooo

-... Docteur... haleta Ève... faites-les remonter à bord, sahris ! vite! vite! Ils sont en grand danger!

Nathan contempla Ève avec incrédulité, cette femme était-elle folle?  
McCoy ne posa pas de questions, ne mit pas en doute la parole de Ève. Il avait gardé son communicateur à sa ceinture:  
\- Hali-tam'a! Spock, Jim et Azhular sont en danger. Faites-les remonter immédiatement tous les trois !

Hali-tam'a n'eut aucun mal à les repérer, grâce aux traqueurs qui étaient encore implantés dans le cerveau de Kirk et Spock, ni à localiser la position de Azhular  
Avant que Kirk n'ait eu le temps de contacter Scotty, il eut la surprise de se retrouver dans la salle de téléportation. Azhular posa ses phasers et aida Kirk à soutenir Spock qui ne tenait pas debout. Ils se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie.

\- Docteur. Annonça Hali-tam'a. La téléportation s'est bien effectuée. Le Capitaine, le Commandant et le chef de la sécurité sont à bord. Monsieur Spock semble blessé.

\- Merci Hali-tam'a. Dit McCoy. Jim va certainement emmener Spock directement à l'infirmerie. Allons-y!

Ève eut un long tremblement. Elle était pour le moment incapable de se remettre debout. Elle utilisa toutes ses ressources psychiques pour tenter de cloisonner cette douleur derrière des barrières mentales. Lash'a voletait à coté d'elle avec un bourdonnement plaintif

-Allez-y. Parvint-elle à articuler. Je... vous y rejoins

\- Je vais vous aider. Proposa Nathan, impressionné.

\- Non! Ne me touchez surtout pas ! Ma lumière vous transmettra ma douleur!

Elle sursauta quand des mains puissantes se posèrent pourtant sur ses bras et la forcèrent à se lever. Elle se retrouva debout, solidement maintenue par Angghal et Aktuh. Ils serraient les dents, la douleur était violente, mais ils n'émirent aucune plainte. Sans lui demander son avis, ils l'emmenèrent avec eux, avec Lash'a dans leur sillage.

\- Merci... Murmura-t-elle avec reconnaissance.

\- Non, Laurena. Nous ne pouvons pas aller avec eux. Dit Nathan en retenant sa sœur. Oncle Jim nous tiendra au courant de ce qui se passe.

ooo

Spock était sur la table d'opération quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie.

\- Kôgo-Ève ? S'étonna Azhular en la voyant tenir à peine debout et si pâle.

\- Kôgo-Ève ressent les douleurs du Vulcain. Expliqua Aktuh.

Azhular ne put réprimer une grimace  
\- J'ai échoué. S'accusa-t-il comme s'il avait failli à son devoir. Je n'ai pas protégé votre époux convenablement.

Ève s'assit péniblement. Petit à petit, elle commençait à gérer et supporter cette douleur constante. Elle se donnait du courage et se disait qu'elle partageait cette souffrance avec Spock. Mais cette lutte pour ne pas être engloutie par elle lui demandait une énergie considérable.

\- Je suis sûre que vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez, Kyuoshi-Azhular ! Protesta-t-elle avec véhémence. Je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez de reproches. Où est Jim?

Pour une fois, elle avait su donner un ordre...  
Il se rapprocha d'elle, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester, il posa la main sur son épaule. La souffrance de Ève l'assaillit, si violente qu'il en serra les dents. Il avait appris à gérer la douleur dans les mains perverses de Vlokir. Et cette petite Humaine qui paraissait si fragile ne laissait pas ce supplice dominer son esprit. Les femelles humaines étaient réputées pour accoucher dans la douleur, peut-être cette résistance était-elle un atavisme de cette espèce?  
Il retira doucement sa main.

\- Le Capitaine est retourné sur la passerelle. Répondit Azhular

\- Oui, je comprends, rester ici à attendre lui est impossible, il préfère faire des choses utiles.

L'attente commença, interminable.

ooo

McCoy sortit de la salle d'opération. Il était pâle, trop pâle. Il tenait un bocal à la main. Il vit Ève assise, blême. Azhular était debout à coté d'elle, les bras croisés, le visage dur... était-il inquiet?

\- Je vais voir Jim. Dit-il tandis que Ève se levait pour venir vers lui, en quête d'information. Je suis désolé, mon Petit, c'est au Capitaine que je dois faire mon rapport en premier.

\- Je comprends, je vous accompagne.

\- Vous allez mieux ? S'inquiéta McCoy en la voyant se mouvoir avec des gestes tremblants, le Klingon à deux pas d'elle, visiblement prêt à la retenir si elle perdait l'équilibre.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement poignant à voir ce puissant guerrier sans pitié veiller de façon aussi attentive et pudique sur cette petite jeune femme. Les deux autres Klingons étaient là eux aussi. Ils avaient une attitude semblable à celle de leur chef. Et McCoy se sentit ému.

\- Oui. Moi je n'ai rien Docteur. Affirma-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'un écho, et Spock m'a appris à gérer mes émotions. Je n'ai pas si mal que cela.

-... umpff... Grommela Azhular qui se retint de la contredire,  
McCoy comprit parfaitement le non-dit. Azhular avait certainement dû la toucher d'une façon ou d'une autre, et la lumière sombre de Ève lui avait retransmis la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

-... C'est Spock qui est blessé, pas moi. Insista-t-elle

Certes, Ève n'était pas blessée dans sa chair, cela n'empêcha pas McCoy d'avoir la sensation que les vies de ses trois amis étaient en jeu. Ève était trop dépendante de Spock. Si celui-ci venait à disparaître, il ignorait si elle le supporterait... et si Jim s'en remettrai... Il chassa ses idées noires.

ooo

McCoy pénétra sur la passerelle, accompagné de Ève, et des trois Klingons. Kirk se tourna vers lui. Il masquait habilement son inquiétude. Le docteur lui tendit un bocal contenant des échantillons, ils ressemblait à des tentacules de méduses des mers terriennes.

\- C'est un parasite neural. J'ai retiré ces morceaux de tissus vivants de la moelle épinière de Spock. Soupira McCoy. Et malgré cette extraction, la douleur est toujours là. Il y a des milliers de tentacules comme celles-ci qui prolifèrent le long de ses terminaisons nerveuses.

\- Pouvez-vous opérer ? Demanda Kirk qui avait pourtant parfaitement compris le sous-entendu.

\- Il y en a trop. Beaucoup trop. Soupira le docteur en maudissant son impuissance. Cela mettrait sa vie en danger, même en utilisant un laser à précision chirurgicale. Cette... créature. Elle attaque et pique comme une abeille. Elle introduit une sorte de graine qui se transforme aussitôt en tentacule et se répand en suivant les ramifications du système nerveux de sa victime. Ce parasite se propage en quelques minutes dans tout l'organisme pour en prendre le contrôle. Il y a bien trop de ramifications pour que je puisse tenter une ablation.

\- Recommandations ? Insista Jim

\- Hélas, je suis désolé, Jim, nous n'avons aucune solution pour le moment. A part interdire à quiconque de se rendre sur Dénéva et mettre la planète sous quarantaine.

Jim échangea un regard avec Ève. Il fut frappé par ses yeux trop brillants comme si elle avait de la fièvre. Il remarqua le douloureux aura qui la nimbait discrètement. Il se leva et d'un geste vif s'empara du poignet de Ève. La douleur embrasa son dos à partir de l'endroit de la piqûre. Un filet d'acide brûlant le déchira en suivant le tracé de ses nerfs le long de chacun de ses membres... Ève se dégagea de sa prise, et la souffrance disparut de son corps.  
Jim fut incapable de prononcer un mot.

Ève et Spock souffraient atrocement.  
Tous les deux, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider.  
Rien.

Il sentit ses tripes se tordre comme si elles étaient soudain incendiées par des lames de feu. Ève ressentait la douleur de Spock dans sa chair se répéta-t-il.  
Illes souffraient, mais lui était épargné. Les liens mentaux entre Spock et Ève étaient puissants et très intimes. En comparaison, ceux qui le reliait à eux n'en était encore qu'au stade embryonnaire.  
Pourquoi?  
Pourquoi ne partageait-il pas cette douleur alors qu'il avait nettement perçut la piqûre de la créature? Qu'avait-il fait...?  
Non, qu'est-ce que lui, Jim, n'avait pas fait pour être ainsi exclu de cette connexion?  
Car Ève et Spock l'avaient accueilli, entièrement. Illes lui avaient donné tout leur amour, sans restriction aucune. Illes avaient liés leurs trois esprit via un reh-vla-talikal kash-naf. Jim avait sentit leurs bonheurs absolus lors de cette union.  
Jim mit cette question au second plan, ce n'était pas le moment. Sa priorité était de trouver une solution pour protéger et sauver ses T'hylara, son devoir était de sauver les habitant de Dénéva.

Jim ne fit donc aucun commentaire. Les deux êtres qui lui étaient le plus cher au monde souffraient sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit pour les aider. Cela le rendait fou de rage et d'impuissance. Une rage froide et glacée.

La porte du turbolift s'ouvrit brusquement sur Spock hors de contrôle. Ève et Kirk furent tétanisés de surprise : illes n'en avaient rien perçu. Ève parce qu'elle luttait de toutes ses forces contre la souffrance et Jim parce qu'il se consumait de colère face à son impuissance.

\- ... je dois... prendre le contrôle... du vaisseau ! Haletait-il les yeux hagards

Il fallut toute la force des trois Klingons et de Kirk pour parvenir à le maîtriser. Le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie fut difficile, car Spock se débattait. McCoy le calma définitivement avec un hypospray de tranquillisant.

Spock fut attaché sur le lit

\- Regardez, Jim. Expliqua McCoy. L'indicateur K3 indique le niveau de douleur. Et malgré le puissant antalgique que je viens de lui injecter, ce niveau se maintient à un niveau encore pire que celui qui s'affichait pour votre belle sœur. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil, pas étonnant qu'ils en tous deviennent fous !

Jim glissa un œil vers Ève, si pâle.

Déjà Spock reprenait connaissance, son regard n'était plus voilé:  
\- Les attaches ne sont plus nécessaires, docteur. Dit-il d'une voix à peine moins calme qu'à l'ordinaire. J'ai repris le contrôle de mon esprit. La douleur est une chose de l'esprit et je contrôle mon esprit.

\- Oui. Confirma Ève. Je le sens.  
Le douleur était toujours là, mais moins oppressante.

\- Vous percevez ma douleur ? Demanda Spock laissant brièvement percer son étonnement

\- C'est elle qui nous a averti que vous étiez blessé. Expliqua McCoy. C'est elle qui m'a demandé de vous faire remonter à bord.

Cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Spock. Il était inconcevable que son épouse souffre par sa faute, et que son époux soit dans un tel état d'inquiétude.

\- Je vais bien ! Déclara Ève avec insistance  
Mais le léger vibrato de sa voix démentait ses propos

\- Je n'ai pas à vous imposer cela. Docteur, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas injecté un antalgique à mon épouse? Demanda Spock avec un imperceptible reproche dans la voix.

\- Parce que sa douleur n'est pas physique. Rétorqua McCoy, autant agacé par le reproche de Spock que par sa propre impuissance. Parce qu'elle a mal à cause de votre fichu lien vulcain!

\- Je vais bien! Affirma Ève en faisant un effort supplémentaire pour hausser ses Naph-fo-dan autour de sa douleur, avec une efficacité toute relative. Je vous assure.

Spock n'insista pas. Il tourna son attention vers Jim.  
\- J'ai retrouvé l'intégralité de mon contrôle et de mes facultés de raisonnement. Je dois sortir de l'infirmerie et continuer à chercher un moyen de lutter contre ces parasites neuraux.

\- Je comprends bien qu'un Vulcain maîtrise son esprit. Rétorqua Kirk un peu sèchement. Mais qu'en est-il de votre moitié Humaine?

Inquiétude ou pas, Kirk restait un Capitaine et se comportait comme tel. Spock appréciait cela, comme si cela rétablissait un équilibre.  
\- Elle s'avère gênante mais elle est à présent sous contrôle. Même si ce parasite tente de faire pression sur moi. Laissez-moi vous aider.

\- Pas tout de suite Spock. Je veux que vous restiez confiné encore quelque temps. Quant à vous Ève, vous êtes plus qu'épuisée. Azhular, ramenez-là à nos quartiers.

\- ...comment ? S'indigna Ève. Jim, non!

\- Bien Capitaine. Entérina Azhular

Ève sentit l'approbation silencieuse de Spock. Cette fois-ci, elle n'eut pas la force de protester, elle était effectivement à bout de force. Tous voulaient la protéger d'une éventuelle nouvelle perte de contrôle de Spock. Elle refusait cependant de l'accepter. Elle aussi voulait aider.

ooo

Laurena n'avait plus dit un mot depuis le départ de Ève et du docteur, elle se renfermait sur lui-même. Nathan reconnaissait les signes avant-coureur d'un pic de stress. Il connaissait bien sa petite sœur: celle-ci s'inquiétait pour le Vulcain. Il interpella l'un des enseignes qui veillaient à ce qu'illes ne manquent de rien.

\- S'il vous plait, avez-vous des nouvelles du Commandant Spock ?

\- Venez, je vais appeler l'infirmerie avec le communicateur et vous mettre en relation avec eux. Répondit l'enseigne gentiment

Ce fut l'infirmière Chapel qui répondit à sa question: le Commandant se reposait à l'infirmerie et Miss Ève, souffrante elle aussi, avait été ramenée dans ses quartiers. Cette dernière information attisa la curiosité de Laurena. Le Capitaine ne lui avait pas interdit les visites, aussi Nathan décida de s'y rendre avec sa cadette. L'enseigne les guida dans le labyrinthe des couloirs. Ils s'arrêtèrent face à Azhular qui montait la garde, étonnement, devant la porte de la cabine du Capitaine, et non pas celle du Commandant. Nathan sonna à la porte qui s'ouvrit.

Ève était assise sur un coussin de sol, dans la position du lotus. À présent, qu'elle contrôlait à peu près sa douleur, Lash'a avait repris sa place sur son épaule, et refusé d'en décoller. Même si cela signifiait pour elle ressentir une partie de la souffrance de Ève. Elle émettait un infime ronronnement apaisant.

Ève leur adressa un sourire involontairement triste.  
\- Entrez! Dit-elle doucement

\- Nous ne vous dérangeons pas? S'enquit Nathan

\- Non, au contraire.

\- Je croyais que c'était la cabine de mon oncle. S'étonna Laurena en regardant autour d'elle. Elle est bizarre, cette cabine, il n'y a pas de lit

Ève soupira mais répondit sans hésiter. Autant dire tout de suite la vérité, afin de pouvoir passer à autre chose:  
\- Jim, Spock et moi vivons ensemble.

-...ah...?

Ève sourit à nouveau. Nathan avait la même façon que Jim de montrer son étonnement, et c'était adorable. Nathan avait milles questions en tête, mais il savait rester discret et il se retint. Ce n'était pas le moment pour cela.

\- Alors je peux t'appeler Tata ? Demanda aussitôt Laurena. Alors ça veux dire que Spock est mon tonton ? Ma nash-veh veh Vulkanslu-sa-kuk ha? [J'ai un oncle Vulcain?]

Nathan trouvait que sa sœur allait un peu vite en besogne, mais l'épouse de Spock lui adressa un doux sourire, et Laurena semblait en être si heureuse. Comme si un de ses rêves devenait réalité.

\- Oui, si tu le souhaites.

\- J'ai un tonton Vulcain ! S'exclama Laurena au comble de la félicité. Et tu parles Vulcain ?

\- Ha. Jim heh t'nash-veh, stariben etek Vulkansu. [oui, Jim et moi, nous parlons Vulcain]. Mais pas ton frère. Il serait impoli de parler une langue qu'il ne comprend pas.

\- Tu as toujours mal avec lui ?

\- Spock est un Vulcain, il est parvenu à maîtriser sa douleur. Je la sens toujours, mais comme une information lointaine dans mon esprit. Je vais bien. Mentit-elle  
Même si Spock avait maîtrisé sa souffrance, celle-ci n'en restait pas moins immense. Mais seul Nathan vit son mensonge. Il se garda bien de la contredire.

\- Les Vulcains sont vraiment très forts !

\- Oui. Surtout Spock. Et Jim aussi. Ils vont trouver une solution.  
Il y avait une profonde admiration dans la voix de Ève, et une confiance absolue.

\- Alors, moi aussi, j'ai confiance. Décréta Laurena

\- Je vous en prie, Nathan, venez vous asseoir.

\- Je vous remercie, madame. Auriez-vous un livre à prêter à ma sœur, elle va rapidement avoir besoin d'être occupée.

\- Oui, bien sûr! Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il lui faut.

Ève prit son pad sur la table basse.  
\- Dis-moi, Laurena, sais-tu lire les Whl'q'n Zun-lar ? [glyphes vulcaines]

\- Oui! Répondit l'enfant avec fierté

\- Alors je vais te montrer l'enseignement de Surak le Sage.

Laurena vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle et commença à lire à voix haute, aidée par Ève lorsqu'elle buttait sur une lettre. Ève avait demandé à Hali tam'a des informations à propos du syndrome d'Asperger. Elle prit soin à ne pas toucher Laurena afin de ne pas la mettre mal l'aise. Mis à part ce détail, elle se comporta comme elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe que enfant, en choisissant bien ses mots.

Nathan s'autorisa à laisser sa tension retomber un peu. Il adorait sa cadette. Il était agréable de la voir si passionnée, et tante Ève semblait savoir comment inter-agir avec elle pour la tranquilliser. Laurena ne cessait plus de sourire.

Une fois par semaine, Nathan accompagnait sa jeune sœur à la faculté de xéno-langues afin qu'elle y suive des cours de Vulcain. Il l'aidait à s'organiser et à comprendre les leçons. Si Laurena retenait tout avec une rapidité fulgurante, cela n'était pas le cas de l'aîné, plus attiré par la biologie moléculaire que par les autres langues. Peu lui importait, pour que sa sœur soit heureuse et s'épanouisse, Nathan était prêt à faire tous les efforts nécessaires...

**ooo**

**à suivre**  
Resté seul, les membres entravés sur le lit, Spock mettait en oeuvre toutes ses ressources de concentration.  
\- Nam-tor nash-veh Whl'q'n

* * *

_**Istau nash-veh dular vaksurik, kunli ; heh olozhikaik ; dah-leh-teh'leh-oh'tevun** _   
**Je vous souhaite une belle, heureuse ; & logique ; année deux-mille-dix-huit**

'IH botIvjaj 'ej DIS 2018 DaneHchugh jIH

* * *

 

 *** Episode de référence «Operation: Annihilate!»**  
cette partie s'inspire de l'épisode «La lumière qui tue» (ou : "l'effroyable aventure des pancakes-volant tueurs") :  
Saison 1, épisode 29, scénario de : Stephen W. Carabatsos, Réalisation de Herschel Daugherty

     

[ memory-alpha·wikia wiki Operation Annihilate!](http://fr.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Operation_--_Annihilate!_\(%C3%A9pisode\))  
Extrait:  
«Bêtisier: la "créature parasite" qui était censée frapper le dos de Leonard Nimoy au début est venue frapper son derrière à la place, le faisant éclater de rire...  
C'est la première fois que le laboratoire de McCoy est vu......  
Wah Chang a conçu et a construit les créatures parasites. Dans le "Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual", elles sont appelées "blastoneuron"...»  
J'avais songé à reprendre ce terme de neuroblastome, mais quand j'ai vu sur google ce qu'est cette maladie dans la réalité (une tumeur maligne solide extra-crânienne la plus fréquente du jeune enfant) j'ai préféré m'abstenir.

Je n'aime pas la fin de cet épisode. Partant du principe qu'illes reviennent d'une dimension alternative, plus l'effet papillon provoqué par les personnages additionnels, il m'est donc possible de modifier le déroulement des événements selon mes goûts ^^

ooo

 ***le coin psy. :** [autisme-France **le syndrome d'asperger** ](http://www.autisme-france.fr/577_p_25361/le-syndrome-d-asperger.html)  
Ce site explique très bien ce qu'est ce syndrome, je m'en suis inspirée pour essayer de décrire le comportement de Laurena de façon crédible, j'espère y être parvenue sans tomber dans la caricature.

Le syndrome d'Asperger est une forme d'autisme sans déficience intellectuelle ni retard de langage.  
Le syndrome d'Asperger fait partie des TSA (troubles du spectre autistique).  
Le SA est un trouble envahissant du développement... Ce n'est pas une maladie mentale d'origine psychologique mais un trouble neurologique.

«La personne autiste est dans son monde, la personne Asperger est dans notre monde à sa façon"  
Les centres cérébraux ne transmettent pas les informations environnementales, ni les décodent. La personne Asperger ne comprend pas le sens des mots, ni les codes sociaux d'où ses problèmes relationnels. Comme dirait Théo Peeters (neurolinguiste et spécialiste de l'autisme en Belgique) :  
"C'est comme si vous arrivez dans un pays étranger où vous ne connaissez ni la langue ni les coutumes et que vous essayez tant bien que mal de vous intégrer"  
En fait vous avez vos oreilles pour entendre, vos yeux pour voir, votre langue pour parler, Vous essayez de vous adapter par ce que vous croyez voir, entendre et comprendre et sans le vouloir vous faites une action " taboue", ou vous dites quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec le sens propre. Du coup, vous vous faites tout petit…  
On comprend mieux pourquoi les personnes Asperger préfèrent vivre de façon routinière et pourquoi le moindre détail a son importance. Cela les rassure tout simplement.  
Le moindre imprévu et les voilà plongées dans un profond désarroi.»

Certaines théories de fan supputent que le Sherlock Holmes de la série avec Benedict Cumberbatch serait atteint de ce syndrome...

ooo

 *** le coin science physique :**  
Laurena Kirk a une mémoire encyclopédique, elle a retenu par cœur ces définitions, et quand elle commence à parler de ces choses-là, il est difficile de l'arrêter ^^  
\- [fr·wikipedia·org/wiki/ **Ultraviolet**](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ultraviolet)  
...Si Nathan avait laissé Laurena finir son explication, Ève aurait réussi à émettre cet ultraviolet du premier coup  
-[ fr·wikipedia·org/wiki/ **Infrarouge**](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Infrarouge)  
«Le rayonnement infrarouge (IR) est un rayonnement électromagnétique d'une longueur d'onde supérieure à celle du spectre visible mais plus courte que celle des micro-ondes... L'infrarouge est associé à la chaleur car, à température ambiante ordinaire, les objets émettent spontanément des radiations dans le domaine infrarouge...»

... et entre les UV et le IR, il y a la lumière visible, de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel  


ooo


	39. Nesh-kur ha'ge [Lumière noire.]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie IX Dénéva

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - _Nesh-kur ha'ge_  
[Lumière noire.]**

****

**oOo**

Précédemment

\- ... je vais te montrer les enseignements de Surak le Sage.  
Laurena vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle et commença à lire à voix haute, aidé par Ève lorsqu'elle buttait sur une lettre. Nathan s'autorisa à laisser sa tension retomber un peu...

**ooo**

Resté seul, les membres entravés sur le lit, Spock mettait en oeuvre toutes ses ressources en concentration. Il devait contenir au maximum cette douleur derrière ses  _Naph-fo-dan_  afin que Ève en soit soulagé. Il fallait qu'il contrôle son esprit de façon absolue pour neutraliser les tentatives de contrôle mental de ce parasite en lui.

-  _Nam-tor kusut goh ro'fori t'kae, heh tash-tor kae ak'shem_  [La douleur n'est qu'une information de la pensée et la pensée contrôle le corps]. Répétait-il comme un mantra.  _Nam-tor nash-veh veh Whl'q'n, tash-tor nash-veh kae t'nash-veh_  [je suis un Vulcain, je contrôle ma pensée].  _Nam-tor nash-veh veh WHL'Q'N_

Il prit sa décision. Les entraves qui le retenaient sur le lit étaient conçus pour la contention des Humains, il les brisa presque sans effort. Rien dans cette infirmerie n'avait été prévu par les concepteurs de Starfleet médical pour soigner des non-Humains, qu'ils soient Vulcains, Klingons ou d'une autre ethnie, le docteur McCoy avait parfaitement raison de s'indigner sur ce point.  
Spock remit son uniforme et parvint à éviter habilement les infirmier·e·s. Il emprunta le turbolift pour se rendre en salle de téléportation

Le temps du rapide trajet dans l'ascenseur, Spock tourna son esprit vers ses  _T'hylara_. Il éprouvait l'irrationnel  _besoin_  de s'assurer qu'illes étaient en sécurité. Il le rationalisa en affirmant son devoir d'époux de veiller de ses  _Adunlar_. Les informations transitant via leur  _Reh-vla'taikak kash-naf_  était imprécises, comme brouillées. Ce  _kash-naf_  était pour lui un précieux soutien, dont ce parasite neural tentait de le priver afin de l'isoler. Il fit un effort de concentration et parvint à obtenir les informations auxquelles il souhaitait accéder  
Il perçut le profond désarroi de Jim, sa colère froide face à son impuissance, mais son Humain ne baissait pas les bras pour autant, il n'abandonnait jamais une lutte.  _Sa-fam-fnau T'hy'la_  [indomptable amant].  
Il sentit la double douleur de Ève, physique et morale. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui mais se battait contre ses angoisses et sa souffrance pour conserver son calme. Et elle y parvenait.  _Ko-kyi'ik Adun'a._  [courageuse épouse]  
Spock était plus déterminé que jamais lorsqu'il entra dans la salle du téléporteur

\- Faites-moi téléporter sur Déneb, aux mêmes coordonnées que précédemment. Ordonna-t-il tranquillement à l'enseigne.

\- Désolé, Commandant. Répondit celui-ci, visiblement embarrassé de s'opposer au Commandant. Le Capitaine a interdit toute téléportation.

D'un geste vif, Spock fondit sur lui et lui fit perdre connaissance avec un  _To'tsu'k'hy_  [pincement neural]. Il le retint contre lui afin qu'il ne chute pas lourdement à terre. Il le posa sur le sol avec délicatesse. Mais l'enseigne avait eu le temps de sonner l'alerte. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Scotty entrait une arme à la main, alors que Spock achevait de paramétrer sa téléportation sur la console

\- Je suis désolé, Commandant. Dit-il en toute sincérité. Le Capitaine a interdit toute téléportation. Éloignez-vous de la console ou je serai obligé de tirer sur vous.

\- Vous faites votre devoir en obéissant aux ordres, Lieutenant-commander. Se contenta de répondre Spock calmement. Mais il est impératif que je retourne sur Dénéva.

\- Le Capitaine va arriver, vous le lui expliquerez vous-même.

Scotty était vraiment navré de pointer une arme sur lui, mais il savait que le Commandant avait perdu son contrôle peu de temps auparavant. Il fallait vraiment que ces parasites neuraux soient foutrement puissants pour parvenir à prendre le contrôle de l'incorruptible commandant Spock! Scotty ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse du mal à lui-même, ou qu'il blesse quelqu'un.  
Spock ne broncha pas. Le comportement de l'ingénieur en chef était logique.

Kirk entra, à la fois inquiet et en colère, suivi de près par McCoy, furibond. Kirk vit que Spock était parfaitement calme, à l'exception d'imperceptibles mouvements de douleurs qui agitaient de temps en temps son visage, mais qu'il était le seul à percevoir. Il concentra son esprit sur leur  _Kash-naf_  et sut via leur lien que ce calme n'était pas feint: Spock avait totalement repris le contrôle de lui-même, mais...

\- Vous semblez maîtriser votre douleur, mais vous êtes loin d'aller bien ! Protesta-t-il durement.

Spock se retint de lui répondre que "bien" était un qualificatif imprécis. Il fut le seul à entendre le reproche contenu dans cette voix autoritaire de Capitaine. Le seul à comprendre que Jim aurait préféré le garder "à l'abri" comme il l'avait fait pour Ève en la faisant retourner dans leurs quartiers, en l'y confinant sous la garde vigilante de Azhular. Mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'ils allaient trouver une solution à cette pandémie.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici! Gronda le docteur, qui lui aussi voulait le protéger.

\- Je suis un Vulcain, Docteur. La douleur est un concept de l'esprit. Je contrôle mon esprit.

\- Et votre moitié Humaine? Demanda Kirk. Celle qui est la plus vulnérable face à ce parasite?

\- Elle est gérable et sous contrôle.

\- Bon sang! S'énerva McCoy. Je me contrefiche de savoir si vous êtes Vulcain, demi-Vulcain, ou demi-gobelin! Ou de savoir que vous contrôlez telle ou telle moitié de votre esprit, Spock, vous êtes MON patient! Vous allez ramener fissa vos fesses de tête de mule stoïque à l'infirmerie, vous n'avez pas à courir partout!

Une vague de chaleur réconfortante caressa l'esprit de Spock. Cependant ces marques d'attachement ne firent que le conforter d'avantage dans son projet:  
\- Je ne cours pas partout, Docteur. Répondit-il impaviblement

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'ironie! S'emporta à nouveau McCoy en sautant à pieds joints dans la provocation de Spock

\- Ma santé n'a aucune importance. Insista Spock de sa voix la plus neutre, le visage impassible. Il est indispensable de ramener l'une de ces créatures à bord afin que nous puissions analyser son fonctionnement et trouver son point faible pour l'éliminer. Étant donné que je suis déjà infecté par un de leur parasite, je doute qu'elles s'en prennent à nouveau à moi. Il est illogique de faire courir le risque à membre de la sécurité d'être infecté à son tour alors que je peux le faire sans menace supplémentaire pour ma santé.

\- Êtes-vous en train de prétendre que vous êtes le seul homme à même de faire ce job? Grommela McCoy  
Il pressentait que Jim allait céder face à cet argument imparable et il était partagé entre l'indignation et la résignation. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre!

\- Effectivement. N'est-ce pas, Capitaine?

Kirk retint un soupir, et prit sur lui l'inquiétude qui le rongeait. Il n'avait pas envie que son  _T'hy'la_  prenne des risques. Cependant, il devait faire confiance à son Commandant et Officier Scientifique,  _son_  Vulcain, qui n'agissait jamais de façon irréfléchie. Spock avait hélas raison: c'était l'unique démarche rationnelle dont ils disposaient, l'unique chance de trouver une solution à ce cauchemar collectif et Spock était le seul à pouvoir le faire... jamais Jim n'avait autant haï la logique

\- Votre logique est comme toujours inéluctable, monsieur Spock. Dit-il d'un ton résigné. Prenez tout de même un phaser et ramenez-nous un exemplaire de ces machins immondes.

Spock lut dans ses yeux, aussi surement que s'il le lui avait transmis en pensée  _«Fun-uh difan_   _t'nash-veh_  [reviens-moi vivant]»

ooo

Spock avait raisonné juste. Il ne fut pas attaqué et n'eut aucune difficulté à capturer une créature après l'avoir étourdie d'un tir de phaser à puissance maximum. Il l'enferma dans une boite hermétique et la ramena au laboratoire de xéno-biologie, où McCoy l'attendait avec autant d'impatience que d'appréhension.

Dès son retour à bord, il envoya un bref message au Capitaine pour l'informer de la réussite de sa mission et qu'il se rendait au laboratoire avec la créature afin de l'étudier. Il obtint comme réponse un sobre "message bien reçu" et une vague de soulagement via leur _kash-naf_. Ève ignorait qu'il s'était à nouveau déplacé sur Dénéva. Il jugea préférable de ne pas l'en informer, d'autant plus qu'il perçut qu'elle avait trouvé un équilibre émotionnel stable.

Il se plongea avec le docteur McCoy dans l'étude de cette créature. Il parvenait à présent à contenir parfaitement sa douleur derrière ses barrières mentales, mais il était régulièrement obligé de les renforcer, car cette lutte permanente les fissuraient inexorablement.

ooo

Le communicateur du bureau bipa. Laurena cessa sa lecture et Ève se précipita pour répondre:  
\- Oui, Hali-tam'a ?

\- J'ai pensé qu'il vous serait utile de savoir que monsieur Spock a capturé sur Dénéva l'une de ces créatures vectrices du parasite neural, il l'a ramenée au laboratoire de Xéno-biologie L9. Il est revenu de cette mission en bonne santé compte tenu de son infection. Le docteur et le commandant ont commencé l'étude de cet être.

\- Merci beaucoup, Hali-tam'a, vous êtes un ange !  
Son Spock était décidément d'un courage hors norme!

-  _Hali-tam'a_ , c'est du Vulcain qui signifie l'esprit du vaisseau. Traduisit Laurena pour son frère

\- Quelle créature? Demanda Nathan préférant se centrer sur l'essentiel

\- Une de ces créatures qui a piqué Spock et infecté les gens...

\- Ainsi que mes parents et Peter. Comprit Nathan en maîtrisant son émotion pour ne pas effrayer Laurena

\- Oui.

\- Je veux la voir, je veux voir cette créature ! S'exclama Laurena en se levant d'un bond, faisant tomber à terre le pad de Ève

\- Et moi, j'ai besoin de voir Spock. Allons-y. Répondit Ève en ramassant sa précieuse tablette pour la reposer sur la table

Nathan n'émit aucune objection vis à vis du désir de sa sœur et de madame Spock-Kirk. Il ne posa pas non plus de question à propos cet  _esprit du vaisseau_  à la voix de synthèse. Entre ce trouple que tout le monde considérait comme normal, cette jeune femme émettant de la lumière sous les regards blasés des membres l'équipage et la présence de ces Klingons dont personne n'avait peur, rien de ce qu'il voyait ici n'obéissait à la normalité classique. Même sa sœur qui pourtant détestait et appréhendait tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, ou bouleversait ses petites habitudes, même elle ne paraissait pas être incommodée le moins du monde par tout cela! Il commençait à s'en faire une raison.

Azhular gardait toujours à la porte. Nathan ne put se retenir de se sentir impressionné par ce grand Klingon qui avait l'air si inflexible. Intimidée Laurena se cacha derrière son frère.

\- Non, Kôgo-Ève. Gronda-t-il les bras croisés. Le Capitaine a ordonné que vous deviez rester dans vos quartiers pour vous reposer.

Mais Ève ne fut nullement effrayée par l'impressionnant Klingon. Elle se redressa pour lui tenir tête. Même si elle ne lui arrivait à peine qu'au menton.

\- Kyuoshi-Azhular, je me suis reposée. Affirma-t-elle. Je n'ai presque plus mal, la preuve:  
Pour le lui prouver, elle posa sa main sur son bras, et nulle douleur ne lui fut transmise.

\- Le Capitaine...

\- ... Hali-tam'a m'a informée que Spock a ramené l'une de ces choses au labo L9 de xéno-bio. S'exclama-t-elle en haussant le ton. JE · VEUX · ALLER · LE · RETROUVER!

Azhular se figea, surpris par sa voix autoritaire. Il eut un demi-sourire appréciateur :  
\- Et bien vous voyez, quand vous le voulez Kôgo-Ève, vous savez donner des ordres !

... et les ordres de Kôgo-Ève passaient avant ceux du Capitaine.

ooo

Le petit groupe fut rejoint par Kirk qui se rendait au même endroit. Il éprouva de la colère en voyant Ève. Il lui avait ordonné de se reposer dans leurs quartiers. Comment avait-elle fait pour convaincre Azhular de la laisser sortir?

Ève le regarda d'un air de défi. Elle dit avec une surprenante volonté:  
-  _HAISHAU nash-veh gla-tor Spohkh !_  [je VEUX voir Spock!]

Jim comprit que rien ni personne ne la ferai plier. Ni son patibulaire garde du corps Klingon, ni l'autorité d'un Capitaine de vaisseau, pas même un chantage affectif de son  _T'hy'la_. Elle voulait voir son  _Adun_  [époux]. Jim serra les poings et garda son calme. Il s'obligea à reconnaître qu'il était normal que Ève veuille retrouver Spock, comme il était normal que son neveu et sa nièce veillent voir la créature responsable de tout ce drame.

\- Alors, quelles sont vos conclusions ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt en franchissant la porte du laboratoire.

Spock leva la tête de son appareil. Leur  _Reh-vla'talikal kash-naf_  lui permit de percevoir la détermination absolue de Ève et l'irritation frustrée de Jim, il n'en fit aucun commentaire.

\- Il s'agit d'une créature uni-cellulaire, à mi-chemin entre une amibe* et un neurone cérébral*. Expliqua-t-il tranquillement. Comprenez-vous ce que je suggère?

\- Que cette chose est indépendante tout en faisant partie d'un tout, d'un organisme pluri-cellulaire. Répondit Kirk au tac au tac.

\- Comme une sorte de... cerveau sans corps, dont les... morceaux ne sont pas physiquement reliés entre eux? Murmura Ève.

\- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Répondit McCoy. Ces amibes neuraux symbiotiques sont psychiquement reliés entre eux et inter-agissent à la manière d'un être unique, afin d'assurer la survie du groupe

\- Comme si elles étaient en Wifi? Intervint Laurena

\- Chut, ne te mêle pas des conversations des adultes! Gronda Nathan à mi-voix

\- Tout à fait. Poursuivit Spock nullement dérangé par l'intervention de l'enfant. Ces amibes neuraux proviennent probablement d'une autre galaxie où les lois de la physique sont totalement différentes. C'est pour cette raison que nos tricordeurs ne les détectent pas en tant qu'être vivant. Il se peut qu'il soit difficile de la détruire.

\- Mais pas impossible ! S'exclama Kirk. Le Dénévien, dans le vaisseau qui a foncé dans le soleil, il était probablement infecté. Il a crié qu'il était libre peu de temps avant que son vaisseau ne grille!

\- Oui, je m'en souviens aussi. Dit McCoy. Nous avons orienté nos travaux en ce sens, nous avons tout essayé, Spock et moi. Radiations radioactives, chaleur intense à 9000 degrés... rien n'atteint cette créature

\- C'est une perte de temps! Se cabra le Capitaine. Il faut l'éliminer sans tuer l'hôte, et trouver un moyen de stopper cette invasion.

... tuer cette créature, sans tuer Sam, Aurelan, Peter et Spock...

\- Il faut faire exploser la planète Dénéva pour stopper définitivement cette épidémie. Intervint soudain Azhular, impératif. Quand un membre est gangrené, il faut le couper sans pitié.

Il y eut un silence douloureux. Kirk, Spock, et McCoy avaient eux aussi envisagé cette cruelle solution du désespoir, mais tout en eux se rebellait contre une telle décision.

\- Je suis au regret de reconnaître qu'Azhular a raison. Considéra Spock. Ces amibes neuraux ont déjà détruit au minimum cinq civilisations, et logiquement un nombre non calculable d'autres civilisations sur son trajet. Il faut faire cesser cette hécatombe.

\- ...non, non! Protesta Ève. C'est trop cruel pour les habitants de Dénéva!

\- C'EST INACCEPTABLE ! S'emporta Kirk. Nous avons quatorze labos! Les meilleurs équipements! Les meilleurs scientifiques! Les meilleurs ordinateurs! Je VEUX d'autres alternatives à ce massacre ! Je veux arrêter cette invasion, mais pas au prix de plus d'un millions de vies!

Son éclat de voix fut accueilli par un nouveau silence. Toustes avaient beau réfléchir, illes ne trouvaient aucune solution viable.

\- Peut-être... Commença Ève qui se tut aussitôt

\- Qu'alliez-vous dire ? Demanda Kirk en essayant de retrouver son calme

\- Je ne suis pas une scientifique...

\- Justement. Contredit Spock. Votre point de vue pourrait nous permettre d'envisager ce problème sous un autre angle

\- Peut-être sommes-nous passé à coté de quelque-chose... tout ce que l'on sait est que quelque-chose dans les rayons de ce soleil a tué la créature sans tuer la personne...

\- ... oui! Approuva Jim. Il existe donc une chose qui permettrait de la tuer sans faire de mal aux personnes infectée!

\- Une chose émise par ce soleil. Je vais vous sembler ignorante, mais, quelles sont les propriétés du soleil ?

Avant que les adultes n'aient pu répondre, Laurena intervint à son tour, visiblement fière de son savoir. Elle déclama avec un débit si rapide que nul ne put lui couper la parole*:  
\- Le rayonnement solaire est l'ensemble des ondes électromagnétiques émises par le Soleil. Il est composé de toute la gamme des rayonnements, de l'ultraviolet comme les rayons gamma, des infra-rouges aux ondes radio en passant par la lumière visible. Près de 5 % de l'énergie électromagnétique du Soleil est émise sous forme de rayonnement UV! Mais seule une faible partie du rayonnement solaire parvient jusqu'à la surface de la Terre. Tout près du soleil, ces ondes électromagnétiques ne sont pas filtrées par une atmosphère terrestre. Ce sera facile à vérifier: Tante Ève sait faire toutes sortes d'énergies électro-magnétiques!

Il y eut à nouveau un silence. L'intervention de cette enfant était pertinente...

\- Cette suggestion est judicieuse. Approuva Spock.

\- Je ne pense pas que je serais capable d'émettre des ondes radio. Murmura Ève

\- Nous pourrions commencer par tester uniquement le spectre lumineux visible et invisible en commençant par les infra-rouges. Proposa Spock

\- Oui, ça je l'ai déjà fait tout à l'heure.

\- C'est possible de faire ça ici, Bones? Demanda Kirk

\- Oui, c'est facile à expérimenter, j'ai déjà le matériel nécessaire, il suffit de le re-paramétrer. Renchérit McCoy. Nous n'avons rien à perdre de toute façon.

\- Procédons à des tests immédiatement! Ordonna Kirk  
Peu lui importait que l'idée provienne d'une enfant de 11 ans. Seule l'élimination de ce parasite était importante.

\- Je paramètre immédiatement les appareils de mesure. Répondit Spock.

Illes vinrent toustes se regrouper autour de la cuve qui contenait l'amibe neural, et un bocal avec des tentacules du parasite  
Nathan prit la main de Laurena: si cela réussissait, leurs parents, leur frère Peter, toustes leurs ami·e·s seraient sauvé·e·s.  
Kirk et Spock se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent, sans même en avoir conscience, et se mirent en face de Ève.  
McCoy se plaça près de Ève, tricoder à la main. Azhular se permit de se joindre au groupe et ne fut pas repoussé. (McCoy réprima un frisson quand le coude du Klingon le frôla)

\- Allez-y. Dit McCoy

Ève regarda chacune des personnes présentes, puis repoussa le stress qui l'envahissait. Elle commença par émettre de l'infra-rouge invisible, puis lentement, elle parcourut le prisme lumineux, en pensant à un arc en ciel. Sa lumière apparut et devint rouge, corail, orange, jaune, jaune-vert, vert, turquoise, cyan, bleu, bleu-azur, indigo, violet, violet-foncé puis la lumière disparut alors qu'elle continuait en produire.

\- Là! S'exclama Bones le nez sur les cadrans. La créature donne des signes de faiblesse!

\- Butez-là! Gronda Azhular avec une jubilation perceptible. Maintenant!

Ève maintint la longueur d'onde, guidée par le bourdonnement approbateur de Lash'a. Les tentacules dans le bocal commencèrent à s'effilocher. Puis Ève perçut la vie de cette créature, mais pour la toute première fois de sa vie, elle n'eut aucune pitié. Et en moins de trois minutes, il n'en restait plus qu'un tas de cendres informe, et les tentacules avaient tout simplement disparues.

Ève leva des yeux intenses sur Spock. D'autorité, elle lui prit la main, et le sépara du groupe. Il ne protesta pas et se laissa entraîner. Elle posa la main sur la poitrine de Spock. Elle se concentra à nouveau. Elle recommença à émettre cette lumière noire, mais en la projetant en Spock, au travers de lui. Elle perçut les tentacules en lui et concentra sur elles les ultraviolets. Elle ne cessa son rayonnement que lorsqu'elle les sentit totalement disparues. Un profond sentiment de délivrance les traversa, la douleur s'était enfin tue. Le parasite avait été incapable de tenter de se défendre contre cette attaque mortelle.

\- Cette technique fonctionne. Dit Spock tranquillement. Il faut à présent la reproduire à l'échelle de la planète.

\- Oui! Soupira Ève  
Elle retint son envie de pleurer. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

Spock ne montra pas le vif soulagement qu'il ressentit à avoir été délivré de cette souffrance qui était devenue de plus en plus aiguë au fur et à mesure que les heures avaient passées. Il posa furtivement la main sur l'épaule de Ève, et elle sut combien il était fier d'elle. Cela l'aida à ne pas craquer émotionnellement.

\- Nous allons utiliser les satellites qui gravitent autour de la planète, pour capter et renvoyer dans les moindres recoins ces ultraviolets. Décida Kirk en faisant lui aussi un effort pour conserver son calme (La vie de Spock était hors de danger, la vie des membres de sa famille allait être sauvée!). Combien de temps cela a-t-il été nécessaire pour vous soigner, Spock ?

\- 2.16 minutes. Mais j'ai été exposé à un flux directement concentré sur les tentacules. J'estime qu'il faudra un exposition d'au moins 3.45 minutes.

\- Dans la cuve expérimentale, cela a prit un peu moins de 3 minutes pour anéantir la la créature et 2 minutes et demi pour détruire les tentacules. Précisa McCoy

\- Arrondissons à cinq minutes. Conclut le Capitaine. Au pire, les habitants de Déneb bronzeront un peu! Et si cela n'est pas suffisant, nous enverrons des équipes sur place munis d'émetteurs d'UV.

Il se pencha sur le communicateur:  
\- Hali-tam'a. Demandez à Scotty et son équipe de me rejoindre immédiatement en salle de réunion 2R1

\- Aye, Capitaine. Répondit l'ordi. Je leur annonce la bonne nouvelle ?

\- Oui, vous avez enregistré les paramètres de l'expérience?

\- Evidemment, Capitaine.

\- Parfait! Commencez calculer le protocole opératoire en utilisant tous les satellites artificiels de Dénéva.

\- Avec plaisir, Capitaine !

\- Ma parole, Spock. S'exclama McCoy, cet ordi devient plus chaleureux que vous !  
Il était tellement plus facile de provoquer ce Vulcain que de lui dire combien il était soulagé de le savoir sain et sauf.

Parfaitement conscient de la raison de l'attitude du médecin, de Spock se contenta de hausser un sourcil ironique, et sortit avec le Capitaine.

Laurena se mit soudain devant Ève, les yeux brillants d'espoir:  
\- Tu peux faire pareil avec ma Maman, et mon Papa et Peter ?

\- Oui, Laurena, bien sûr que je vais le faire!

\- Je vous accompagne. Décréta McCoy. Vous pouvez venir aussi, Kuyoshi Azhular, sauf si vous avez mieux à faire

\- Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment. Ironisa Azhular. Je vous accompagne.

ooo

Dès que Ève eut fini de soigner leur famille, Nathan et Laurena repartirent de l'infirmerie afin que la fillette ne soit pas tressée à attendre leur réveil. Elle était rassurée et heureuse: elle savait que sa Maman, son papa et son petit frère étaient sauvé·e·s. Alors, elle avait insisté afin que «Oncle» Spock les accompagne car elle voulait à nouveau lire les _«Whl'q'n Zun-lar»._ Kirk avait poussé Spock à céder à cette requête: tout était prêt pour la transmission des UV sur la planète, sa présence n'était plus indispensable. Les rapports pouvaient attendre demain, ordre du Capitaine. (Spock avait bien mérité un peu de détente, et lire les enseignements du Grand Sage en compagnie de Ève était l'idéal pour cela)

ooo

Peter se sentait bien. Il n'avait plus mal du tout. Il fait un rêve si doux, avec une ange de lumière aux yeux si gentils. Cette ange lui avait fait un tendre câlin qui avait fait disparaître la douleur. Il ouvrit les yeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait vu, mais il le reconnu tout de suite:

\- Tonton Jim ! S'exclama-t-il dans un cri d'heureuse surprise

\- Peter. Tout va bien, tu es guéri. Tu es à l'infirmerie, à bord de l'Enterprise. Tes parents, Nathan et Laurena sont en bonne santé. Tout le monde est guéri!

Peter s'assit sur la couchette. Il vit ses parents dans les autres lits.

\- Ils dorment, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils vont bien

\- Il faut que je reste  _encore_  au lit ? Demanda timidement l'enfant.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous, docteur McCoy?

McCoy consulta les données sur le tableau d'affichage:  
\- Le Docteur pense que ce courageux petit bonhomme est en pleine forme. Répondit-il avec bonhomie. Il faut juste qu'il se repose.

Tonton Jim s'écarta pour lui montrer les autres personnes qui l'accompagnait.  
\- Tu te souviens du Commandant Spock?

\- Oui, c'est le monsieur Vulcain que Laurena n'arrête pas de parler

Tonton Jim eut un sourire attendri:  
\- Oui, et bien voici Ève, l'épouse de monsieur Spock

\- Bonjour, madame. Lui dit-il d'une voix timide.

\- S'il te plait, appelle-moi Ève. Dit-elle avec douceur et un doux sourire

Elle avait l'air si gentille, et elle ressemblait tant à l'ange dont il avait rêvé, que Peter oublia d'être intimidé. Il répondit à son sourire, puis il remarqua l'impressionnant monsieur au bras croisés au fond de la pièce et ne vit plus que lui:  
\- Dis, tonton Jim, le grand monsieur, là-bas, c'est un  _vrai_  guerrier Klingon ? Demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme

Ève sourit à nouveau, face à cette sensation de déjà-vu. Elle comprit qu'il devait être peu courant de croiser de  _vrais_  guerrier Klingons. (mais existait-il de  _faux_  guerriers Klingons?)

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Azhular était resté avec Ève et McCoy après qu'elle ait fait sa lumière invisible. Nul ne lui avait demandé de partir, alors il s'était mis dans un coin de la chambre, discrètement, en observateur. La pensée d'avoir contribué, même indirectement, à sauver cette famille l'emplissait d'une satisfaction qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps. Il avait prit part à cette guerre contre ces machins dégoûtants. Ensemble, ce trouple, ce doc ronchon, cet équipage et lui, ils avaient sauvé ce monde... Combien de Klingons pouvaient s'enorgueillir d'avoir aidé à détruire un ennemi aussi malfaisant?  
...et ce tout petit bout d'homme qui le regardait à présent avec un sourire ravi. Le Capitaine venait d'expliquer à Kôgo-Ève combien cet enfant était timide et introverti. Brièvement, il se souvint de Tamek au même âge, alors que ces deux enfants ne se ressemblaient en aucune façon.

Tonton Jim eut un grand sourire amusé :  
\- Oui, ce  _vrai_  guerrier Klingon se nomme Kyuoshi Azhular. Il est notre chef de sécurité.

\- Wahou ! S'exclama Peter avec admiration. Et c'est ton ami ?

\- Oui. Répondit Ève. Kyuoshi Azhular est notre ami.  
Le ton de sa voix trahissait la confiance et l'amitié qu'elle éprouvait pour lui

\- Wahou! Répéta Peter, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Le  _vrai guerrier Klingon_  s'approcha du lit, plus qu'étonné. Cet enfant n'éprouvait aucune frayeur vis à vis de lui. Azhular avait remarqué l'admiration de Laurena pour le Commandant Spock. Et ce garçonnet semblait avoir de la fascination pour les Klingons. Ces gamins étaient bien tous les trois comme leur oncle, tout à fait hors du commun.

McCoy aida l'enfant à descendre du lit. Pieds nus, il s'approcha de Azhular. Il croisa ses yeux étranges.

\- Vous êtes un guerrier? Demanda Peter d'une voix timide. Vous avez fait la guerre  _pour de vrai?_

\- Je suis un guerrier. Répondit-il avec orgueil, mais d'une voix douce. Et j'ai participé à des guerres.

McCoy contempla Azhular avec étonnement, il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler ainsi, avec cette voix-là. Ève était appuyée tout contre Jim, et ne semblait au contraire nullement surprise.  
\- Peter a toujours rêvé de rencontrer un guerrier Klingon. Lui chuchota Jim avec malice, ignorant que Azhular pouvait l'entendre.

\- Wahou! Alors vous devez jamais avoir peur de rien! S'exclama Peter avec autant d'admiration que d'envie

\- Seuls les crétins sans cervelle n'ont peur de rien, petit homme. Rétorqua Azhular avec un grand sérieux. La peur est utile, c'est elle qui nous fait rester sur le qui-vive face au danger.  
Azhular était un tout petit enfant quand Kahli l'indomptable, sa Mère, lui avait dit cela. Il venait de faire un terrifiant cauchemar et il avait tellement honte d'avoir eu si peur, lui, un Klingon. La réaction de Peter fut la même que celle qu'il avait eue à l'époque: il était inconcevable qu'une personne si forte puisse connaître la peur.

L'attention de Azhular était concentrée sur l'enfant. Il ne vit pas la brève mais vive surprise de Jim, Ève et McCoy à ces mots qui si peu Klingons.

\- Bin, vous faites comment, alors?

Azhular s'accroupit devant l'enfant, et répéta à nouveau ce que lui avait dit sa Mère:  
\- Ce qui est important, petit homme, c'est de ne pas se laisser dominer par la peur, de ne pas la laisser décider à ta place. Dit-il en posant doucement le doigt sur l'emplacement cœur de l'enfant qui ne recula pas à ce contact. De toute façon, une fois qu'on est engagé dans un combat, quel qu'il soit, on n'a plus de peur, on a juste l'envie de gagner.

Le cœur de McCoy commença à s'accélérer dangereusement dans sa poitrine. La scène qui s'offrait à lui était tellement magnifique.

\- Moi, j'ai tout le temps peur. Avoua l'enfant en rougissant

\- De quoi as-tu peur?

\- Qu'il arrive du mal à ma famille. Murmura l'enfant avec honte.

\- C'est une peur légitime. Approuva Azhular au grand étonnement de Peter. Il n'y a rien de plus précieux au monde qu'une famille. Mais un jour, tu seras assez grand et fort pour la protéger.

D'une certaine façon, Azhular considérait Ève, Spock, Jim et McCoy comme une famille, sa famille... et par extension, ce neveu de Jim Kirk faisait aussi parti de son clan.

\- Et j'ai peur des inconnus.

\- A ton âge, c'est une attitude prudente. Mais tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir peur de moi.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un inconnu! Vous êtes un ami de tonton Jim et de la gentille dame! Alors vous ne pouvez pas être quelqu'un de méchant!

\- Logique. Ne put se retenir de dire Ève dans un rire attendri.  
Jim la serra doucement contre lui, et profita du fait que l'attention de tous soit entièrement tournée vers le Klingon et l'enfant pour déposer quelques baisers dans ses cheveux doux.

Peter eut un moment d'hésitation. Son regard devint déterminé et il tendit les deux main vers Azhular. Le Klingon comprit et fit asseoir l'enfant sur son avant-bras. Il se releva sans effort.

\- Wahou! Vous être drôôôlement fort! Vous devez vous entraîner drôlement souvent! S'exclama Peter avec jubilation, en s'accrochant à son uniforme. Vous vous entraînez beaucoup?

\- Allons retrouver Nathan et Laurena. Proposa Ève avec un grand sourire. Kyuoshi Azhular te répondra en cours de route!

\- Je reste avec tes parents le temps qu'ils se réveillent et je vous rejoins. Dit Jim d'une voix rassurante

McCoy les regarda partir en silence. Peter faisait subir à Azhular un interrogatoire serré et celui-ci lui répondait sans perdre patience. Il marchait lentement, car Ève était visiblement fatiguée. Elle était autant attendrie qu'amusée.  
Le cœur de McCoy battait beaucoup trop fort et beaucoup trop vite dans sa poitrine, à croire qu'il faisait une crise de tachycardie. La façon avec laquelle le Klingon se comportait avec ce gosse! Cette prévenance silencieuse pour la fatigue de Ève, cette gentillesse bourrue et protectrice vis à vis de Peter, cette compréhension immédiate des angoisses de l'enfant... Azhular ferait assurément un bon père... Bon sang de Klingon plus beau que jamais, mais il voulait sa mort ou quoi?

\- Tout va bien, Bones? Vous avez l'air soucieux?

\- ...non, oui... il faut que je vérifie un truc. S'empressa de répondre McCoy en saisissant un pad pour se donner une contenance, il fit mine de le consulter. Parfait, tout va bien!

ooo

Aurelan Kirk se sentait engourdie, comme dans du coton. Il lui fallut une demie-seconde pour retrouver ses esprits et réaliser qu'elle ne souffrait plus. Elle pensa à ses enfants, à son mari, à ses ami·e·s, et l'espoir s'empara de son âme. Elle ouvrit soudain les paupières et croisa les yeux noisette de Jim, pétillants.

Jimmy?  
James Kirk ?  
Vivant ?

Oui, bien vivant. Il souriait. De ce sourire qu'il avait quand il était particulièrement satisfait de ce qu'il avait accompli.  
A coté d'elle, Georges grommela et ouvrit les yeux à son tour.

\- Les enfants sont en sécurité. Dit aussitôt Jim avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de s'inquiéter. Nous avons détruit le parasite et mis un terme définitif à leur invasion !

\- Jimmy ? Hoqueta Georges, médusé  
C'était la seconde fois que son cadet  _revenait des morts_... et cette fois-ci, il était en pleine forme et visiblement heureux

\- En effet, je ne suis pas mort. Expliqua rapidement Jim avec un grand sourire. L'Enterprise avait été projetée dans un univers parallèle par un phénomène stellaire, nous sommes de retour!

\- Où sont les enfants ? Demanda Aurelan.

\- Avec le Commandant Spock

Aurelan ne put retenir un sourire:  
\- Laurena n'a cessé de nous parler de ce Vulcain depuis qu'elle a rencontré cet officier.

\- Elle parle Vulcain avec une fluidité qui a fasciné Spock. Et il en faut beaucoup pour l'étonner. Peter s'est réveillé en excellente santé, il y a un moment déjà. Il avait été moins gravement atteint que vous. Aussi notre docteur l'a laissé sortir. Le Doc a accepté que vous quittiez vous aussi l'infirmerie dès votre réveil à la condition que vous ne fassiez rien de fatiguant.

\- Nous allons pouvoir rentrer chez nous! Se réjouit Aurélan

Elle avait encore du mal à croire en un tel bonheur. Ils étaient tous passés si près de la mort sans aucun espoir de guérison. Il n'y a rien de pire pour une mère que de voir son enfant souffrir le martyr sans ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider.

\- La vie va pouvoir reprendre comme avant! Il va falloir que tu viennes dîner à la maison, avec ton ami Vulcain.

Jim tiqua imperceptiblement.

\- Je peux te poser une question? Intervint Georges qui avait perçut le malaise de son frère

\- De toute façon même si je dis non, tu la poseras quand même, Sam. Sourit Jim.

\- J'ai appris, qu'avant votre disparition, tu avais désobéi aux ordres et détourné le vaisseau. Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous avez tous disparu ?

\- Nous n'avions pas prévu d'être aspiré par la fontaine blanche d'un trou de ver, et de nous retrouver dans un univers parallèle. Répondit Jim redevenu sérieux. Nul ne l'aurait pu. À l'époque, il nous fallait aller sur Vulcain, c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

\- C'est aussi ce qu'à prétendu l'ambassade Vulcaine, qui a lavé ton nom de toute accusation. Ton ami Spock était en danger de mort, c'est cela ?

\- Je ne puis pas en parler. Répliqua fermement Jim.

Georges et Aurelan connaissaient bien cet air là. Il était inutile d'insister, Jim ne répondrait pas.

\- Mais il va mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Aurelan

\- Oui...

Jim sembla hésiter, puis se jeta à l'eau. Il n'avait pas envie de tergiverser indéfiniment:  
\- Je partage sa vie désormais, avec lui et son épouse.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que cette information parvienne réellement au cerveau de son frère:  
-... tu...? S'étrangla Georges... QUOI ?

Que son frère vive avec un homme, il pouvait l'admettre, mais qu'il soit en couple avec deux personnes lui sembla inadmissible.

\- ... mais cette femme, cela ne la gène pas que vous vous la partagiez entre vous deux? Demanda Aurelan, choquée par ce qui lui sembla être une situation scandaleusement machiste

\- Nous ne nous partageons pas Ève, elle n'est pas un objet! Notre relation s'apparente à un triangle équilatéral... Il nous est impensable d'avoir à choisir entre l'un, l'une ou l'autre. Tout s'est accompli naturellement entre nous.

\- Jimmy, tu sais que ce type de relation est considérée comme à la fois instable et immature. Tenta de le Raisonner Aurelan. J'ai lu que certains médecins en parlent comme d'une tentative de reformer le sécurisant trio affectif deux-parents et un enfant*

\- J'ai l'air d'un gosse? À quel moment Spock t'a-t-il semblé être une personne immature? Et tu ignores tout de Ève. De plus une fois que les  _T'hylara_  ont scellé leur  _Kash-naf,_ ceux-ci sont profonds et indissolubles. Ce lien vulcain nous relie ensemble, de façon à la fois mentale et physi...

Jim se tut tandis qu'il prenait soudain conscience de la raison de l'inégalité de leurs  _Kash-naf_. Un long frisson le parcourut. Il prit sa décision. Dès ce soir, il allait établir l'équilibre entre leurs relations.

\- Tu vas bien? Je suis désolée si nous t'avons blessé, mais...

\- Vous ne m'avez pas blessé. Ni toi ni Sam. L'interrompit Jim doucement. Au moins, tu me dis ce que tu penses avec franchise. De tout façon, je savais que cette information vous serait difficile à accepter. Mais maintenant que vous savez, sachez que je n'ai en aucune façon l'intention de m'expliquer davantage, et encore moins de me justifier.

A nouveau, Jim eut cet air butté, qui signifiait nettement  _je ne renoncerai pas à cette relation, c'est à prendre ou à laisser_

\- On peut au moins faire la connaissance de cette femme. Proposa Aurelan d'une voix raisonnable tandis que son époux restait figé sur son indignation.

Jim leur tendit des robes de chambre. C'était beaucoup plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que Aurelan et Ève s'entendraient bien, car elles étaient toutes les deux d'une profonde gentillesse... Et Sam finirait par se faire convaincre par sa femme, comme toujours.

\- Vos vêtements sont dans nos quartiers. Allons-y.

Ils sortirent de la chambre. Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent l'ingénieur en chef, la main enveloppée dans un tissu imprégné de sang

\- Scotty? S'inquiéta aussitôt Jim. Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

Scotty lui fit un immense sourire ne le voyant  
\- Trois fois rien Capitaine. Ça a beaucoup saigné mais en fait je me suis  _juste_   _un peu_  coupé. Hali tam'a m'a grondé et traité d'imprudent et maintenant elle refuse de le donner accès à tous les ordis tant que je ne me serai pas fait soigné ! Elle a vraiment un sacré caractère !

\- Je ne peux que lui donner raison! Rit le Capitaine face à la mine déconfite de Scotty

\- Au fait, Capitaine. Vous avez encore fait des étincelles avec vos  _deux tiers_! Plaisanta Scotty. Le sauvetage de cette planète, bon sang, ça a été grandiose ! Il va falloir qu'on fête cela dignement ce soir!

\- Merci, Scotty. J'ai plutôt l'intention de m'accorder un peu de repos.

\- Votre P'tit'Dame est épuisée d'avoir fait cette lumière UV dans la labo?

Il y avait autant de respect que de tendresse dans la voix de l'ingénieur.

\- Oui, entre autres. Mais allez donc vous faire soigner avant que Hali-tam'a ne perde patience. Elle est fichue de vous priver de fête si vous ne faites pas ce qu'elle vous a demandé.

Scotty rit à son tour et entra dans l'infirmerie.

\- Le lieutenant commander Scotty est notre Chef-ingénieur. Le meilleur de toute la flotte! Expliqua Jim avec orgueil

Georges attendit qu'ils soient dans le turbolift pour demander, choqué:  
\- Ne me dis pas que tout l'équipage est au courant ?

\- Bien sûr que si, ils savent. Spock le leur a annoncé lui-même.

\- Et ça ne les choque pas ?

\- Pas que je sache. De toute façon, Spock leur a bien expliqué qu'il ne tolérerait aucune médisance. Et cela ne remet pas en cause nos compétences pour le commandement de ce vaisseau.

Ils croisèrent des membres de l'équipage à plusieurs reprise. Et sur chaque visage, cette même expression de contentement et de fierté...

ooo

Jim ouvrit la porte de sa cabine, et la scène qui se présenta aux yeux des deux parents était si surréaliste qu'elle se grava sur leur rétine juste le temps de la demi fraction de seconde qu'il fallut pour que l'on s'aperçoive de leur présence. A part deux personnes, toustes étaient assis·e·s sur un coussin de sol, autour d'une table basse.

Nathan était en grande discussion avec le Docteur McCoy, penchés sur un large pad. Il y avait à coté d'eux un bocal dans lequel flottaient des filaments étranges. Georges et Aurelan avaient fait sa connaissance lorsque Jim leur avait fait visiter le vaisseau, il y avait... une éternité de cela. Ils semblaient parler du parasite qui avait été annihilé. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Nathan était passionné de biologie, comme son père.

Laurena écoutait religieusement monsieur Spock, elle était parfaitement impassible. Le Commandant lui parlait en Vulcain, un magnifique livre ouvert et posé devant elleux, recouvert de photos et de glyphes Vulcains. Il ne cherchait pas à forcer son regard et montrait du doigt des signes sur les pages. Laurena était assise bien droite, dans une posture imitant celle du Vulcain. Elle était visiblement passionnée et étonnement immobile, sans stéréotypie, ni d'autres mouvements parasites.

Mais celui qui les stupéfia le plus fut leur fils benjamin. Peter, le si timide Peter, à la limite de la phobie sociale, était en plein combat acharné, armé comme son adversaire d'une épée en carton, contre un...  _Klingon ?!_ Vêtu d'un uniforme inconnu ?! Peter attaquait de toutes ses forces, essayant d'avoir l'air menaçant malgré le grand sourire qui éclairait son visage, et le Klingon parait mollement les coups en l'encourageant à y aller encore plus fort.

Une jeune femme était assise à coté de monsieur Spock, ou plutôt tout contre lui. Elle était pâle, mais applaudissait chaque attaque de Peter.

D'un même mouvement, Spock et elle levèrent les yeux vers eux.

Laurena les vit à son tour :  
\- Mamaaaan !

Peter se précipita vers eux et Aurelan le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu as vu, dis ? Kyuoshi-Azhular m'a dit que je "pouvrais" devenir très fort si je m'entraîne beaucoup !

\- Aurelan, Sam, voici Spock et Ève, mes  _T'hylara_ , mes compagnons.

Spock se leva et aida Ève à se mettre debout. Le Vulcain fit le Ta'al.

\- Longue vie et prospérité. Dit-il tranquillement

-  _Dif-tor heh smusma._  Ajouta Laurena

\- Soyez les bienvenus. Dit Ève d'une voix douce

\- Vous connaissez le Docteur McCoy.

\- Enchanté de vous revoir en bonne santé!

\- Et Kyuoshi-Azhular, notre chef de la sécurité

... et en plus, le Klingon était chef de la sécurité ? !

\- Bonjour. Répondit le Klingon avec un léger salut. Je vais vous laisser.

\- Dis, tu m'apprendras encore ? Insista Peter

\- Cela ne dépend pas de moi,  _loQ loD_  (petit homme). Répondit le Klingon avant de sortir.

Jim se dirigea vers Ève et lui prit les mains:  
-  _Tik-pon spoleck du uzh-is t'ha'ge t'du, smertau ish-veh t'du !_  [à chaque fois que tu découvres un nouvel usage de ta lumière, cela t'épuise.]

Georges n'en comprit pas un mot. Mais il perçut une grande fluidité dans le phrasé de Jim. Quand avait-il appris à parler le Vulcain?

-  _Dungi-nam-tor ish-veh tok-ti, Jim, ri tun'uh t'du. Vest-ma etek mau karik-zherka!_  [Ça va aller, Jim, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons aussi eu beaucoup d'émotions fortes.]

\- Venez vous asseoir. Proposa Jim. Non, Bones, restez avec nous.

Plutôt décontenancés Georges et Aurelan vinrent prendre place. Ils se savaient pas à quoi ils s'étaient attendu. Certainement pas à cette étrange sérénité qui baignait la pièce. Jim lança un regard à Bones et celui-ci se lança dans l'explication de ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment la blessure de Spock leur avait permis de comprendre le mécanisme du fonctionnement de ces créatures parasites, et comment les ultraviolets leur avaient été fatal. Georges et Aurelan écoutèrent sans l'interrompre

\- C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de la lumière ultraviolette ! Dit Laurena avec fierté. Et c'est  _ko-kuk-Ève_  qui a fait la lumière noire qui vous a sauvé!

\- Voyons, Laurena. Gronda tendrement sa mère. Tu as trop d'imagination.

Laurena se tourna vers Ève:  
\- Fais-lui ton  _tour de magie_!

Ève sourit doucement. Elle fit jaillir de sa paume une belle sphère lumineuse, mais fatiguée, elle contrôla mal son flux de lumière. Spock se retrouva paré d'une aura verte et Jim d'un halo doré. Aurelan et Georges retinrent un hoquet de surprise. Cet étrange phénomène leur apparut comme une confirmation de cette histoire de cachenaf vulcain dont Jim leur avait parlé.

\- Stop ! Tu es trop fatiguée! Ordonna Jim aussitôt.

\- Tu es une magicienne ? Demanda Peter, émerveillé. Une fée ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je suis. Répondit doucement Ève, en se reposant à nouveau contre le corps puissant et ferme de Spock.

\- Tu nous montreras encore ta lumière? Insista Peter

\- Oui, promis.

\- Demain, Peter. Ajouta Jim avec une douce autorité.

Il y eut un long silence. Aurelan et Georges observèrent longuement cet étrange trio que leurs enfants avaient déjà accepté, même le rigoureux Nathan. Ils virent la fierté immense dans le regard de Jim, et l'admiration sans borne dans celui de Ève, même les yeux de l'impassible Vulcain semblaient scintiller. Aurelan savait reconnaître l'amour quand elle le voyait. Il était là, inscrit en toutes lettres sur ces trois visages sereins.

\- Il faudra que vous veniez manger tous les trois à la maison. Décida-t-elle.

Georges regarda sa femme avec étonnement. Bon, il ne lui restait plus qu'à la suivre, comme d'habitude. Au labo, c'était lui qui donnait les ordres, mais dans leur couple il n'était jamais parvenu à faire changer son épouse d'avis. Cette histoire de trouple ne lui plaisait guère. Tous trois étaient cependant des adultes consentant et ne faisaient de mal à personne... et il n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi heureux. Et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important au monde, ça et le bonheur de sa femme et de ses enfants

\- Ça nous fera plaisir. Renchérit-il.

L'estomac de Nathan émit un grondement, qui provoqua le rire de son cadet.

\- Je crois qu'il serait pertinent que nous partagions un souper. Sourit Jim

**ooo**

**à suivre**  
Le capitaine réserva une petite salle munie d'un réplicateur alimentaire...

Avis aux amatrices & amateurs (ou amateur·e·s ?) du genre:  
je vous promets beaucoup-beaucoup d'amour charnel ❤ au prochain chapitre, notre trouple a grand besoin de réconfort...

* * *

 **Le coin épisode de référence**  
Dans l'épisode TOS  _«Operation annhilate!»_ , ces UV rendent Spock (provisoirement) aveugle, pour la plus grande culpabilité de McCoy  
Dialogues sur la passerelle, après que Spock ait retrouvé la vue  
[fr·memory-alpha· /wiki/Operation_-_Annihilate!_(épisode)](http://fr.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Operation_--_Annihilate!_\(%C3%A9pisode\))

Kirk : (souriant) "M. Spock, retrouver la vue serait une expérience émotionnelle pour la plupart. Vous, je présume, que vous n'avez rien ressenti ?."  
Spock : (très sérieux) "Bien au contraire. J'ai eu une très forte réaction. Ma première vision a été le visage du Dr McCoy se penchant au-dessus de moi..."  
McCoy : (blasé/agacé) "... une cécité éphémère qui n'a pas amélioré votre appréciation pour la beauté, M. Spock."

McCoy : (murmurant) "Ne dites pas à Spock que j'ai dit qu'il était le meilleur premier officier de la flotte."  
Spock : (entendant malgré tout) "Pourquoi, merci, docteur McCoy."  
Kirk :(amusé) "Vous vous étiez si inquiété pour ses yeux de Vulcain que vous avez oublié ses oreilles de Vulcain..."

^^ le triumvirat infernal est là au top de sa forme

ooo

 **Le coin biologie** (merci google)

 **amibe**[vulgaris-medical·com/encyclopedie-medicale/ **amibe** -amibiase](https://www.vulgaris-medical.com/encyclopedie-medicale/amibe-amibiase)  
«Les amibes sont des protozoaires (animaux unicellulaires) appartenant à la classe des rhizopodes. Elles sont constituées d'une seule cellule mobile, pouvant s'entourer d'une fine coque, formant une protection allant de quelques microns à plusieurs dizaines de microns de diamètre...»  
et ça ressemble bien à ces machins super-beuark que l'on voit dans l'épisode TOS  _«Operation annhilate!»_

 **neurone cérébral :**  
J'ai précisé  _neurone cérébral_  car le cerveau n'est pas le seul endroit où nous en avons !  
En recoupant les différentes sources sources sur Google, j'ai découvert que :  
\- le cerveau compte 86 à 100 milliard de neurones.  
\- nous avons aussi un cerveau viscéral avec 200 millions de neurones tapis dans dans la muqueuse de nos intestins (digérer, c'est un boulot complexe à plein temps; certaines maladies dégénératives commencent là, en silence, et elles pourraient être diagnostiquées avant que cerveau d'en haut soit atteint)  
\- 40 000 neurones dans notre cœur pour gérer au plus près le rythme de ses battement (!) _.  
_ et qui sait, il y en a sans doute d'autres ailleurs que la science n'a pas encore découverts

ooo

**Le coin j'ai tout piqué sur Wikipedia (bis):**

[fr·wikipedia·org/wiki/ **Rayonnement_solaire**](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rayonnement_solaire)  
_«Le rayonnement solaire est l'ensemble des ondes électromagnétiques émises par le Soleil._  
_Il est composé de toute la gamme des rayonnements, de l'ultraviolet lointain comme les rayons gamma aux ondes radio en passant par la lumière visible. Le rayonnement solaire contient aussi des rayons cosmiques de particules animées d'une vitesse et d'une énergie extrêmement élevées._  
_Composition de l'émission d'ondes électromagnétiques par le Soleil ... le maximum d'émission est dans le vert (λ=504 nm), et la répartition du rayonnement est à peu près pour moitié dans la lumière visible, pour moitié dans l'infrarouge, avec 1 % d'ultraviolets...»_

[fr·wikipedia·org/wiki/ **Ultraviolet**](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ultraviolet)  
_«Près de 5 % de l'énergie électromagnétique du Soleil est émise sous forme de rayonnement UV. Ces rayons UV sont classés dans trois catégories en fonction de leur longueur d'onde : les UV-A (400-315 nm), UV-B (315-280 nm) et UV-C (280-100 nm). Toutefois, en raison de l'absorption des UV par la couche d'ozone de l'atmosphère, 95% de la lumière UV qui atteint la surface de la Terre appartient à la gamme des UV-A2,3...»_  
A faibles doses, ils sont bons pour la santé...

**ooo**

**le troupe, une tentative de reformer le sécurisant trio deux-parents et un enfant?**  
J'ai lu/entendu cela un jour quelque part... j'ai recherché sur internet mais n'ai rien trouvé  
mais j'imagine très bien des psy obtus pondrent ce genre de raisonnement.

ooo


	40. Srashiv  [Accomplissement]

**Ha'ge Ohasu [L'être lumière] ~ Partie IX Dénéva**

Chapitre 4 - Srashiv  
[Accomplissement]

**oOo**

 

Précédemment  
L'estomac de Nathan émit un grondement, qui provoqua le rire de son cadet.  
\- Je crois qu'il serait pertinent que nous partagions un souper. Sourit Jim

ooo

Le capitaine réserva une petite salle de réception munie d'un réplicateur alimentaire. À la demande insistante de Peter, approuvée par Ève, Azhular fut invité à se joindre au repas (à son grand étonnement). Les yeux luisants d'admiration, le jeune garçon s'assit à coté de celui qui était devenu son modèle. Laurena se plaça à coté de Spock en imitant son attitude neutre. Nathan se mit entre sa sœur et le docteur McCoy, avec l'intention de poursuivre leur dialogue à propos de l'amibe neural. Ève fut installée entre Jim et Spock, et Jim prit place à coté de son frère.  
Les discussions furent joyeuses et animées.  
McCoy ne sourcilla même pas à la vue des énormes assiettes de «vraies» frites peu diététiques, dévorées par tous les convives, excepté Spock. Même Azhular, pourtant peu friand d'aliments autres que la viande crue s'en régala.  
Peu de temps après son arrivée à bord, Ève avait été «horrifiée» par le goût incroyablement fades de celles servies par le réplicateur. Elle avait aussitôt corrigé cette impardonnable erreur: les frites sont censément frites dans de l'huile, d'où leur nom, et sont relevées d'un peu de sel... cette nouvelle recette avait eu un succès si retentissant que McCoy avait exigé que chaque entreprisien·e ne puisse s'en faire répliquer qu'une semaine sur deux

Peter reprit son interrogatoire, encouragé par les réponses bienveillantes d'un Azhular amusé et tout sourire.  
Nathan questionna McCoy à propos de ces parasites, aussi répugnants que fascinants. McCoy avait conservé quelques échantillons de leurs tentacules dans son laboratoire. Tous deux se demandaient s'il y avait moyen d'utiliser ces échantillons pour soigner des maladies impliquant des dégénérescences neurologique  
Laurena demanda à Spock comment il faisait pour s'adapter aux incompréhensibles sautes d'humeur des Humains qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas. Elle se sentait tellement plus proche des neutres Vulcains. Spock était bien placé pour la comprendre. Elle lui posait ses questions en Vulcain, sans que cela n'incommode qui que ce soit, il lui répondait donc dans cette langue et s'efforçait de lui donner des conseils logiques et pragmatiques.  
Jim narra à son frère et sa belle-sœur leur errance dans l'univers parallèle, en omettant soigneusement le règne de Ève. Celle-ci décrivit avec passion les milles beautés de la planète de Orkikalap et de Kôkivo-ya. Georges fut particulièrement intéressé par ce concept de plantes-insectes aux fruits hyper-protéinés. Il se demanda s'il n'était pas possible de créer une race de plantes génétiquement modifiées, qui permettraient de mieux lutter contre la malnutrition...

La pièce baignait dans une atmosphère intime et chaleureuse.  
Nul ne prêta attention au fait que Ève, fatiguée, contrôlait mal sa lumière. Elle se sentait heureuse, et cela influençait ses émanations. Elle n'émettait qu'une infime quantité de lumière, mais suffisamment pour nimber discrètement chaque convive d'un délicat et doux halo. Pour le plus grand malheur de McCoy car à ses yeux, Azhular était plus beau que jamais...

McCoy crut à plusieurs reprises qu'il allait faire une fracture cardiaque (c'était médicalement impossible, mais il ne voyait pas comment nommer cela autrement) tant l'attitude protectrice l'impitoyable guerrier Azhular envers le petit Peter était attendrissante. Il faisait même preuve dans ses paroles d'une sagesse étonnante de la part d'un homme si jeune (il avait à peu près le même âge que la Petite Ève).  
Heureusement pour McCoy, le fier Klingon ne faisait aucunement attention à lui. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement? Pour ce qu'il en savait de son comportement sur Kôkivo-ya, le jeune homme était hétérosexuel. De toute façon, McCoy ne se considérait pas comme un premier prix de beauté. Lui-même s'était toujours cru exclusivement hétéro, mais ça, c'était avant. Avant l'arrivée du beau Klingon

Et puis, ils étaient tellement différents l'un de l'autre, différents à tout points de vues: d'un coté un guerrier sans pitié qui aimait verser le sang de ses ennemis, de l'autre un médecin qui préférait mourir plutôt que de prendre une vie pour sauver la sienne...  
Et puis, surtout, pour quelle raison un si beau jeune homme aurait-il pu s'intéresser à un homme de son âge? Un homme dont le mauvais caractère n'était un secret pour personne, McCoy le savait. Il était ronchon, râleur, gueulard, «mal embouché», grognon, ironique. Alors que Azhular, bien qu'assumant ses responsabilités avec ce sérieux et cette sorte de dévouement fanatique propres aux Klingons, était empli d'une joie de vivre qui ne perdaient pas une occasion de s'exprimer. (et pourtant il revenait de loin, McCoy avait vu ses cicatrices lorsqu'il recueillait des données physiologiques et médicales sur les Klingons).  
Alors, tout en évitant soigneusement de trop regarder Azhular, McCoy se concentra sur les discussions autour de lui, les idées intéressantes de Georges et Nathan, Spock qui couvait impassiblement des yeux la Petite toute souriante , laquelle échangeait avec Jim des regards si amoureux. Ils étaient dans un cercle intime et Jim était moins neutre vis à vis d'elle que sur le pont.

Azhular remarqua cependant bien que les yeux bleu-métal du Doc se posaient sur lui. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Il y avait aussi les regards étonnés puis confiants des parents du loQ loD (petit homme), amusés de Jim, tranquilles de Spock, attendris de Kôgo-Ève et admiratifs de Peter. Il n'y prêta donc guère attention.  
Il alla finir la soirée en compagnie des membres de l'équipages qui fêtaient joyeusement le miracle accompli sur Dénéva avec de la musique et des danses.  
Dans élan d'inconscience, McCoy l'accompagna. Il se donna de la contenance en buvant avec Scotty un verre de scotch à la santé des dénévien·es. Il regarda Azhular parler, sourire, danser et rire avec Angghal et Aktuh... et avec une nuée de jeunes et jolies membres de l'équipage. Azhular flirta avec chacune d'entre-elles, en restant toujours respectueux et il s'amusa beaucoup.

Une fois seul dans sa cabine, McCoy fut incapable de ne pas penser au regard si doux de ces yeux d'améthyste, aux frissons de bonheur qui l'avaient parcouru les rares fois où leurs yeux s'étaient croisés par hasard, à cette voix virile étrangement bienveillante, à ce corps puissant et souple enlaçant une jolie femme dans une danse sensuelle...  
McCoy tenta de se rebeller, de se raisonner, en pure perte: son béguin envers ce trop beau gamin ne faisait qu'empirer! Bon sang de bon sang! Pauvre fou. À son âge! Quelle folie! Éprouver des sentiments à sens unique, comme un adolescent! Dès le premier regard, McCoy était irrémédiablement tombé sous le charme du jeune homme, et plus il luttait, plus ses sentiments s'aggravait... et il n'existait aucun contre-poison contre cela.

McCoy n'était qu'un homme. Au bout de quelques verres d'alcool kôkivo-yan, il acheva de se dépouiller de ses inhibitions, et de ses vêtements. Il laissa ses fantasmes s'exprimer librement. Et dans les brumes de son rêve éveillé, le fantôme du bel Azhular vint le rejoindre, possessif et entreprenant, et consola son cœur douloureux avec des baisers passionnés et des caresses viriles mais tendres...

ooo

Ève se précipita dans la salle de bain dès leur retour dans leur cabine. Lorsqu'elle se sentait aussi fatiguée, paradoxalement, une bonne douche bien brûlante lui donnait toujours un coup de fouet. Elle avait surtout besoin de remettre ses idées en place, afin de pouvoir ensuite passer une soirée agréable avec ses _K'diwa Sa-t'hylara_ [bien-aimés amants]. Elle avait ressenti tant (trop) d'émotions intenses aujourd'hui. À présent, elle éprouvait le besoin viscéral d'un retour au calme.

Tandis que l'eau brûlante décrispait ses muscles encore tendus par tant de stress accumulé au fil des heures, son esprit dériva et se mit à ruminer sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher. Elle revit sa longue journée se dérouler une seconde fois, en accéléré. La joie contagieuse de Jim à l'idée de leur présenter sa famille, puis son inquiétude pour eux, sa ténacité; l'atroce contamination de Spock, son admirable force; le comportement machiste de protection de ses T'hylara; l'annihilation de ces parasites tueurs et destructeurs de tant de mondes... puis son adoption par les neveux et la nièce de Jim, l'acceptation de leur trouple par son frère et sa femme...

Mais... _Ashayam-Spohkh_ avait tellement souffert  
Non, c'était encore pire que cela!

 _Vesht tev-tor Spock siyah !_ [Spock avait failli mourir !]

Un sanglot l'étouffa soudain, de lourdes larmes surgirent dans ses yeux, et dévalèrent sur ses joues, c'était comme si elle n'en prenait vraiment conscience que maintenant :  
_VESHT · TEV-TOR · SPOCK · SIYAH !_

Ses entrailles se déchirèrent dans son ventre, elle tomba à genoux sous le jet d'eau brûlante, le souffle court, tandis qu'une violente nausée la secoua.

Elle sentit aussitôt les auras des esprit de ses _T'hylara_ près du sien. Celui de Spock, protecteur, rationnel, interrogatif, et celui de Jim, pressant, possessif, inquiet. Et ce fut comme une rassurante vague chaleur qui cautérisa sa crise d'angoisse. L'un et l'autre étaient là, bien vivants, en bonne santé, juste dans la pièce d'à coté. Elle sentait leur force résonner en elle, leur indéfectible soutien. Elle comprenait douloureusement à quel point elle était devenue entièrement dépendante de ses deux hommes, de leur amour, de leur soutien, de leur présence, à quel point elle ne survivrait pas à la perte de l'un d'eux...

Cette horrible angoisse...  
D'une certaine façon, cela avait été encore pire que lorsque Spock avait été pris sous l'éboulement, lors de cet attentat sur EpsylonPrime. Parce que à l'époque, il lui avait communiqué grâce à leur kash-naf qu'il était vivant et en bonne santé. Parce qu'elle avait pu prendre contact avec lui par l'intermédiaire de Lash'a. Parce qu'elle avait su dès le départ que sa blessure était sans gravité. Parce qu'elle avait comprit qu'on allait le retrouver rapidement.  
Alors que là... là... Elle recommença à en frémir d'angoisse... s'ils n'avaient pas trouvé la solution pour détruire ce parasite... s'ils ne l'avaient pas trouvée... même si Spock était fort, et résistant, et courageux... le parasite aurait fini par le vider de toutes ses forces... et Spock serait...  
Ève refusa de penser à cette éventualité...

Cette infinie souffrance de Spock. Pour être honnête, elle était heureuse d'avoir partagé cela avec lui dans sa chair, à défaut de lui avoir été un soutien. Tout le temps qu'elle avait ressentie cette douleur, cela avait signifié pour elle que Spock était en vie. Même si elle avait remarqué que Spock avait été mécontent en apprenant qu'elle la ressentait aussi, qu'il aurait préféré la protéger de cela.  
Jamais elle n'aurait cru possible que l'on puisse souffrir autant et ne pas en devenir folle. Cela avait été encore pire que du temps de leur Pon nala-kaunshaya'es [temps d'attachement fusionnel], lorsqu'ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre le temps de régénérer le noyau de Dilithium. Car à l'époque la vie de Spock n'était pas directement en danger et Jim avait été là, à ses cotés, pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve...  
Elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié la façon avec laquelle Jim l'avait contrainte à s'éloigner d'eux et à rester confinée dans leurs quartier, avec l'approbation de Spock, afin de la protéger. Elle aurait tant préféré rester auprès de Spock. Ignoraient-ils donc qu'elle était plus forte et résistante qu'à son arrivée à bord? Grace à ses séances régulières de _Wh'ltri_ [méditation] guidées par Spock, elle avait considérablement renforcé ses _Naph-fo-dan_ , et amélioré le contrôle de ses émotions.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, ses yeux se posèrent sur ses Sa-t'hylara en plein baiser. Son agacement à la pensée de leur machisme s'envola aussitôt. Ils étaient si beaux! Elle eut un sourire amusé et complice. Les malicieux, ils savaient à quel point elle aimait les regarder s'embrasser, à quel point cela emplissait son cœur d'amour. Elle croisa le regard provocateur de Jim, impassible et protecteur de Spock, et elle sourit à nouveau:  
- _Sasu-lar t'nash-veh k'nash-veh_ [Mes hommes à moi]

Jim passa à coté d'elle et posa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres avant d'aller à son tour dans la salle de bain. Ève retint doucement Spock le temps de lui voler un _Ozh'esta_ du bout de ses doigts.

- _Ri nam-uh nuh'wu_ [Ne soyez pas trop long]. Chuchota-t-elle

La salle de bain comportait deux douches séparée, une hydrique et une sonique, ce qui permettait aux deux hommes se laver en même temps. Ève somnolait sur le lit quand ils en sortirent. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à Spock, à Jim, à leurs bras, à leurs lèvres, à la chaleur entreprenante de leur corps et elle se sentait brûler. Elle se réveilla aussitôt. Elle avait faim, mais pas de nourriture.

\- Spock! Dit-elle doucement en lui tendant les bras

\- Ève ! Gronda Jim tendrement protecteur. Tu es épuisée. Tu as besoin de te reposer!

Jim respira profondément pour se retenir de se jeter sur elle. Ève lui apparaissait à la fois lascive et fragile, ainsi alanguie sur leur lit. Terriblement désirable.

\- Jim a raison. Approuva Spock à contre-cœur, en haussant ses _naph-fo-dan_ pour ne pas troubler son épouse avec ses propres désirs  
Elle avait impérativement besoin de repos.

\- Spock. Nous avons failli te perdre aujourd'hui! Gémit-elle doucement. _Bolau nash-veh ma t'du tehnat t'nash-veh, svi'nash-veh !_ [J'ai besoin de t'avoir contre moi, en moi.]

Le Vulcain perçut enfin l'intensité de son désir, non, de son besoin par l'intermédiaire de leur kash-naf [lien mental]. Elle ne lui mentait pas, c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Il sentit, il comprit qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, physiquement. Spock cessa de résister à son appel, il laissa le désir de Ève exacerber le sien. Leurs désirs circulèrent le long de leur Reh-vla'talikal kash-naf, se mêlèrent à celui de Jim et s'amplifièrent au-delà du tolérable.

Spock ôta rapidement son pyjama. Ève et Jim l'imitèrent dans un frisson. Spock s'allongea au dessus de Ève. Il savait que le besoin de son Adun'a était tel qu'elle n'aurait la patience pour aucuns préliminaires.

 _\- Bek'uh Spohkh, goh wuh lirk'rt._ [Attends Spock, juste une seconde]. Demanda Jim d'une voix troublée

Intrigué, Spock resta sans bouger.

Jim savait combien Ève était épuisée, elle ne pourrait partager qu'une seule étreinte avec un seul d'entre-eux. Après ce qui était arrivé à Spock, c'était à lui que revenait la préséance. Hors il aspirait lui-aussi à s'immerger en elle, à la réconforter avec son corps et son esprit. Il s'allongea tout contre elle et elle comprit ses intention, car elle le désirait aussi.

 _\- T'mo'es pi'ha'su t'nash-veh..._ [mon petit ange de douceur] Murmura Jim

 _\- Ha, Sarlah'uh Ashayam t'nash-veh._ [Oui, viens mon aimé]

Elle s'ouvrit à lui et leurs esprits s'enlacèrent. Il sentit tout son amour et toute sa reconnaissance: elle avait tant besoin de lui aussi, elle avait tant besoin d'eux deux, elle ne voulait pas être obligée de choisir entre l'un d'entre-eux. Cette union mentale se fit naturellement, sans effort, aussi simplement qu'une respiration.

Ce n'était que la seconde fois qu'ils fusionnaient ainsi. La première fois avait été si intense, beaucoup trop intense pour Jim. Sentir ainsi le membre de Spock pénétrer en lui, même par procuration... cela avait été si déroutant, presque effrayant... et surtout, surtout, se sentir si... vulnérable... cet abandon si absolu... oui, c'était surtout cette sensation de fragilité qui avait tant déstabilisé Jim, lui qui avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à être invulnérable en toute circonstance. Cela avait été comme si cela avait remis en cause sa virilité... Jim n'avait pas eu la force de renouveler l'expérience.  
Mais à présent, il n'avait plus peur.

Jim ne voulait pas seulement s'unir à Ève. Il éprouvait aussi le désir, le besoin tout comme elle, de sentir la vitalité, la force de Spock en lui. Oui, de sentir la vie de Spock frémir en lui. Les battements de son cœur contre le sien, les respirations de son âme contre son esprit, le principe vital de son sexe au plus profond de lui...

Spock attendit avec un frisson que leur union mentale soit accomplie pour s'installer entre les tendres cuisses de sa Ko-t'hy'la. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Son désir pourtant déjà intense, monta d'un cran. Il n'aurait pas cru que cela soit possible : il allait faire l'amour... exprimer charnellement ces sentiments qu'il était incapable de dire avec des mots, aux _dahkuh danik-taluhk-namsular t'stukhtra_ [deux êtres les plus précieux de l'univers], ses _vakh-Qom'i, shau-yehat, karik, klonik, riolozhikaik, ni vaksurik..._ [Humains courageux, fragiles, forts, intelligents, illogiques, si beaux]... ses amants, ses _Vaikayam-T'hylara_ [amants adorés]

Lentement, Spock s'introduisit en Ève. Il était déjà si bon d'être en elle, accueilli dans son cocon chaud et onctueux.  
Elle avait mobilisé tant d'énergie pour lutter contre la douleur et ne pas la montrer, en digne épouse Vulcaine. Il avait été si fier d'elle, de sa force, de son courage. Elle avait utilisé sa lumière de façon inhabituelle et chirurgicale afin de le sauver lui, ainsi que les membres de la famille de Jim. Elle s'était tant inquiétée en faisant d'immenses effort pour le cacher. Elle était psychiquement et psychiquement à bout de force, alors il allait être aussi doux que possible.

Spock connaissait bien Jim. Il avait parfaitement comprit l'origine des réticences qui avaient incités Jim à ne pas renouveler sa fusion mentale avec Ève lors de leurs étreintes. C'est lentement, qu'il bougea en elle, pour ne pas épuiser d'avantage sa _Taluhk'Adun'a_ [Précieuse Épouse], pour ne pas provoquer en son _taluhk'sa-thyl'a_ [Précieux Amant] de débordement émotionnel.  
Un double soupir lui indiqua combien ses Taluhk'T'hylara appréciaient déjà ce premier contact. Il les amena doucement sur les chemins du plaisir, leur épargnant les sensations trop intenses. Il perçut avec délectation que Jim s'abandonnait peu à peu sans réserve à cette suavité...

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Jim accepta de se sentir vulnérable. Il laissa l'esprit de Ève guider le sien dans cet abandon. Son cœur battit au même rythme que celui de Ève, son souffle se cala sur celui de son Aimée.  
Oh comme Ève aimait se sentir être une toute petite chose fragile tout contre le grand corps si puissant de Spock. Elle laissait emporter avec une confiance si absolue, que cela exacerbait la _Os-shidik-ma'es_ [possessivité atavique] de Spock. Ève savait qu'il avait suffisamment de force pour la briser en deux, elle devinait la violence du feu qui couvait sous les apparences de calme, ce qui rendait la douceur des gestes du Vulcain encore plus suaves et érotiques.

Car ce fut doux, puissamment doux, comme si chacun des mouvements qu'il faisait en elle étaient des mots de tendresse, d'amour, de possessivité et de protection. Spock prit le temps de contempler Ève et Jim, d'admirer ses merveilleux _T'hylara_ qui se donnaient à lui, de lire sur leurs visage les marques du plaisir qu'illes partageaient avec lui...

Spock s'allongea un peu plus sur elle. Ève et Jim l'agrippèrent de leurs bras possessifs, illes se serrèrent étroitement les un·es contre les autres, comme s'illes voulaient fusionner leurs trois corps ensembles. L'esprit de Spock rejoignit ceux de ses _T'hylara_. Et bien que cela aurait pu paraître impossible, il fut encore plus doux, et pourtant tellement plus intense, jusqu'à un orgasme commun, qui fut à la fois puissant et profondément suave, dans des halos des lumières caressantes.  
Il leur fallu un long moment pour reprendre leurs souffles et leur esprit. Leurs corps étaient parcourus par les répliques de l'orgasme partagé, lesquelles se déclenchaient au moindre mouvement qu'illes faisaient. Spock et Jim auraient bien aimé recommencer, mais Ève était présent totalement à bout de force. Malgré la tentation, ils restèrent immobiles le temps que l'agréable tension retombe.  
Lentement, à regrets, ils se séparèrent.

\- _Spohkhjim, ashau nash-veh t'dular._ [Spockjim, je vous aime] Répétait Ève dans un souffle. _Ashau...t'dular... ni-mau karik...on Spohkhjim... Taluhk T'hylara t'nash-veh..._ [aime...vous... tellement fort... tous les deux Spockjim ... mes précieux Amours]

Jim effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser pour la faire taire:  
\- Shhh... _Tevan-yuk'uh t'du, t'mo'es ha'su t'nash-veh_ [endors-toi, mon ange de douceur] Murmura-t-il.

- _La'nam-tor etek, paluntunau etek t'du_ [nous sommes là, nous veillons sur toi] Ajouta Spock de sa voix presque neutre  
Ces mots étaient irrationnels, Ève savait qu'ils étaient près d'elle, mais elle avait besoin de les entendre

Ils bercèrent Ève qui sombra dans un profond sommeil. Ils remontèrent sur elle les couvertures.

Jim s'allongea à nouveau sur le lit, sur le dos. À présent qu'ils avaient réconforté leur tahluk'ha'su [précieux ange], il allait accomplir ce qu'il avait décidé. Il eut un long frisson que Spock vit distinctement courir sur sa peau.  
Le cœur du Vulcain rata un battement quand Jim dit simplement, d'une belle voix troublée :  
\- Spock. Haishau nash-veh ma t'du svi'nash-veh ! [Je veux t'avoir en moi.]

Spock leva un sourcil étonné. Il dut faire un effort pour conserver son calme : le désir de Jim était physiquement visible sur son beau corps musclé, (Jim était si irrationnellement beau!) visible dans la façon avec laquelle sa poitrine virile se soulevait lorsqu'il respirait, visible dans ses yeux troublés, visible à cette érection suintante désirable au point de lui faire monter la salive dans sa bouche, mais...  
\- Tu souhaites une étreinte. Le contredit-il de sa voix raisonnable, presque à regrets, presque douloureusement. Mais tu n'éprouves pas réellement le désir d'être pénétré.

Jim tiqua en percevant cette douleur que Spock était toujours parvenu à lui cacher. Il en eut un pincement de culpabilité. Bien sûr, avec leur lien mental, il lui était impossible de lui cacher ses appréhensions. Mais il avait pris sa décision, il était plus décidé que jamais, et il ne se laisserai pas détourner de son but.  
\- Comme l'a dit Ève, nous avons failli te perdre aujourd'hui. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix où il tenta vainement de ne pas laisser percer toute l'angoisse que cela provoquait en lui.

\- Jim! Cet événement ne doit pas fausser ton jugement et te pousser à faire une chose que tu ne désires pas vraiment, tu ne...

Spock et son honnêteté à toute épreuve.  
Jim lui coupa la parole:  
- _Haishau nash-veh ta ulidau du ozhidar t'du sv'i nash-veh !_ [Je veux que tu marques ton empreinte en moi] Le coupa Jim. _U'vesht-dan nash-veh sv'i du!_ [Comme je l'ai fait en toi.]

Prononcés en Vulcain, ces mot mirent l'esprit de Spock en feu. Il dut commencer à tenter de refouler le puissant désir qui montait de plus en plus violemment en lui, semblable à une _Plak-tow_ [fièvre du sang lors du Pon farr]. Un désir si brutal, qu'il menaçait d'annihiler son contrôle

\- La première fois est douloureuse. L'avertit-il comme pour l'effrayer. Je ne désire pas te faire mal.

Alors ce n'était que cela... mais Jim n'avait pas peur d'aucune douleur si cela pouvait lui permettre de donner enfin à Spock ce qu'il désirait de lui en silence. Jim comprit qu'il finirait par le faire céder. Il esquissa son sourire le plus séducteur, parla de sa voix la plus suave, émit sans en avoir conscience une lumière qui auréola son corps de poudre d'or... des armes puissantes contre lesquelles son inflexible T'hy'la était incapable de lutter. Il vit, sentit, Spock frissonner à ses paroles :  
\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je parle de me marquer de ton empreinte ? _Ri aitlu du ha ?_ [Ne le désires-tu pas?]

Oh que si, Spock le désirait!  
Il le désirait à en avoir mal!  
S'approprier le corps magnifique de Jim comme il s'était approprié celui de Ève...  
Et que Jim soit consentant à cette forme d'union physique... qu'il la désire autant que lui...  
Découvrir en lui son point de non-retour, celui qui vous transcende le corps et l'esprit par delà des sommets du pur plaisir, comme lui-même l'avait découvert dans les bras de Jim...  
Parachever leurs liens physiques et psychiques en les gravant dans leurs corps...  
Il en devenait irrationnellement lyrique...

Jim vit les pupilles de Spock se dilater, et il frissonna. Il avait réussi. Son Vulcain avait pris sa décision.

Spock tremblait presque quand il s'allongea à coté de Jim  
\- Sois libre de me dire non si cela va trop loin pour toi, ou si cela s'avère douloureux. Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Uga'uh t'nash-veh ! [Promets-le moi]

\- Je te le promets. Mentit Jim.  
Rien ni personne ne le ferait arrêter, il allait aller jusqu'au bout de son chois.

Spock se pencha sur lui et lui prit les lèvres dans un long baiser, plus intrusif et possessif que d'habitude, comme s'il posait déjà ses marques. Il fit courir ses mains et ses lèvres le long de son visage, de son cou, s'attarda sur ses tétons qu'il mordilla délicatement, l'un puis l'autre. Immobile, comme cloué sur le lit, Jim soupira lascivement. C'était différent et il commençait déjà à se sentir troublé...  
Puis les lèvres de Spock reprirent leur périple, lentement, sur les courbes des muscles de son ventre, elles s'attardèrent sur son aine, brûlantes, possessives... aucun mot n'était prononcé, et pourtant chaque baiser, chaque caresse hurlait distinctement _T'sa-nash-veh! Ashayam! Nam-tor du t'nach-veh !_ [Mien ! Amour! Tu es à moi!]

Jim se cambra dans un soupir. Il se sentait noyé dans cet étrange mélange de désirs, de plaisirs troublants et d'appréhensions. Il avait tant l'habitude de diriger les opérations, de tout contrôler, de posséder, que ce soit Spock ou Ève.  
Mais là, il voulait offrir à son _Sa-t'hy'la_ ce que celui-ci désirait. Car il savait maintenant à quel point Spock le désirait. Depuis si longtemps. Depuis le début de leur trouple. Sans jamais le dire, ni chercher à forcer son consentement. Alors que lui-même s'était donné, en sachant combien il allait avoir mal et en cachant à Jim la douleur subie.  
C'était au tour de Jim d'accepter la souffrance de la première fois, comme Spock l'avait fait avant lui avec une telle abnégation.

Jim avait failli le perdre et cette simple pensée le rendait fou de... terreur. Il comprenait sans peine la violente crise de panique de Ève dans la salle de bain. Il avait failli le perdre avant d'avoir pu s'offrir enfin à lui, sans avoir pu tout lui donner de lui, tout partager avec lui. Alors, il décida de juste faire confiance à son précieux _T'hy'la,_ de le laisser faire, de lui confier son corps, de le lui donner sans entrave, de s'abandonner à ses soins si doux...

Spock le trouva plus beau que jamais. _Ni satik-bosh-vaksurik_ [si virilement beau]. Il fut attentif au moindre soupir, au moindre frisson, prêt à tout arrêter au moindre signe de malaise. Mais il vit Jim réfléchir, puis ses dernières réticences inconscientes s'effilocher une à une, puis cesser de réfléchir, puis s'abandonner à lui, en toute confiance. Il sentit la chaleur de cette confiance s'écouler le long de leur _Kash-naf._

Un violent frisson de bonheur absolu parcourut son dos.

Oui, Jim était si beau, les yeux mi-clos, attentif, le souffle déjà court, offert à lui...

Quand la bouche brûlante de Spock s'empara du pénis de Jim, celui-ci sentit à peine le doigt humide s'insinuer doucement en lui.  
Bordel, cette bouche qui l'engloutissait était si chaude, si aimante, si dévorante. Oh, c'était si bon! Jim gémit, frissonna, en demanda encore...  
Un second doigt se glissa en lui, que Jim perçut tout à fait cette fois dans une longue vague de plaisir qui le fit se cambrer: Spock avait trouvé en lui le centre névralgique du plaisir. Il s'y attarda, tant et si bien que Jim n'eut rapidement plus qu'un désir:  
\- ...encore! _va'ashiv!_ encore! Oui, Spock, oui, plus ! viens ! _Sarla'uh!_ VIENS !

Quand Spock s'allongea contre lui, Jim l'accueillit entre ses cuisses, souleva son bassin vers lui, l'enserra de ses jambes, l'invita en lui. Toutes ses réticences s'étaient envolées, dissoutes par les baisers et les caresses aimantes de Spock. Il désirait Spock à en mourir, à présent, il n'éprouvait plus aucune réserve. Il voulait Spock en lui, là, maintenant, immédiatement, à n'importe quel prix.

Spock le pénétra pourtant avec précaution, et il n'y eut aucune douleur.  
Jim sentit son intimité progressivement étirée par l'intrusion du membre humide et brûlant de Spock. Ses délicates vrilles sexuelles vinrent enlacer et caresser son pénis avec possessivité. Lentement, Jim se sentit rempli par la force et la chaleur de son _Sa-t'hyla._.. enfin ! Il l'avait accompli. Spock était en lui.  
Spock était à lui.  
Sien.

Malgré l'intensité de son désir, Spock se contint et fut doux, au début, afin que Jim s'habitue à sa présence.  
Mais ce fut rapidement insuffisant pour Jim toujours si fougueux, il n'était pas fragile. Ses coups de talon volontaires dans les reins de Spock lui intimèrent l'ordre d'aller plus vite et plus fort et plus loin. Spock obéit. Le plaisir s'épanouissait davantage à chaque va et viens, s'amplifiait, encore et encore, tel l'éclosion d'une fleur de feu écarlate qui embrasait leurs corps et unissait leurs âmes

_\- Ha! va'ashiv! Ha, Spock! Oui, viens ! Sarla'uh! Sarla'uh!_

_\- Jim t'nash-veh !_ [mon Jim]

\- _Ha, Nam-tor nash-veh t'du, t'du !_ [Oui, Je suis à toi, à toi]

\- Jim... Jim... _t'sa-nash-veh, t'sa-nash-veh, t'-sa-nash-veh_ [ ... mien]

Plus rien ne comptait d'autre que leurs deux corps étroitement enlacés, que les mouvements de leurs hanches, la brûlure du contact de leur peau, leurs baisers passionnés...

Spock aurait pu pousser Jim à se retourner, le mettre à genoux pour s'immerger encore plus profondément en lui mais Spock voulait beaucoup plus que cela. Beaucoup plus qu'une simple pénétration.

Spock voulait posséder, adorer, vénérer Jim entièrement, et avec tous ses sens. Marquer à jamais ce miraculeux moment de grâce absolue en sa mémoire.

Toucher le velours parfait de sa peau dorée, caresser la soie de ses cheveux scintillants, parcourir son corps de ses mains, suivre les courbes fermes de ses muscles puissants, étreindre son érection lourde et suintante;  
 _t'-sa-nash-veh!_

Écouter son souffle altéré, la mélodie suave de ses gémissements et de ses râles de plaisir, sa voix merveilleuse, ses suppliques et ses mots d'amour;  
_t'-sa-nash-veh!_

Sentir l'odeur enivrante de ce corps parfait, harmonieux mélange de sudation et de phéromones sexuelles indétectables pour un odorat Humain que Jim émettait pour lui et uniquement pour lui;  
_t'-sa-nash-veh!_

Goûter sa bouche, mêler leurs langues, encore et encore, mordiller et lécher ses mamelon dressés et durs au goût salé de sa sueur Humaine, savourer le petit goût métallique d'une goutte de sang lorsqu'il laissait la trace d'un suçon au creux de son cou;  
_t'-sa-nash-veh!_

Contempler Jim si absolument abandonné à lui. Oh Jim était si beau, si resplendissant de grâce dans cette lumière ambrée féerique! Emplir ses yeux de la beauté virile de son Sa-t'hy'la, ses paupières mi-closes sur ses iris noisette aux pupilles dilatées, ses lèvres entrouvertes et rouges gonflées par leurs baisers, ses narines frémissantes, ses cheveux parsemés de fils d'or, sa large poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration erratique...  
_t'-sa-nash-veh!_

Étreindre l'esprit puissant de Jim, de toute la force de son _Katra._ Cet esprit si vif, si indépendant, si admirable, si indomptable qui se soumettait volontairement à lui... _t'-sa-nash-veh!_  
Emmêler leurs deux _katra_ étroitement. Laisser leurs sentiments amoureux envahir les moindres recoins de leurs âmes, s'y abandonner et jouir du bonheur d'aimer et d'être tant aimé...

- _Vakayan'Jim... Taluhk-Ashayam... t'-sa-nash-veh, t'-sa-nash-veh_ [Jim adoré... Précieux Amour... Mien]

Jim était incapable de parler, submergé par la présence de Spock en lui, au dessus de lui, partout. Son membre dur qui l'emplissait si merveilleusement et ne lui laissait aucun répit, ses mains délectablement possessives, ses lèvres humides et brûlantes, son souffle qui mettait sa peau en feu, ses yeux... Jim sentait la chaleur de son regard sur lui... et c'était... c'était au delà de tous les mots... Jim se sentait tellement aimé, choyé, chéri, adoré, désiré...

Leurs esprits se rejoignirent, s'unirent, partagèrent leurs plaisirs, s'aimèrent, et à la périphérie de leur âme, ils perçurent soudain le jaillissement de celui de Ève. Même endormie, son amour pour eux était toujours en éveil, comme s'il veillait sur eux. Leurs trois esprit s'enlacèrent avec passion. Cela exacerba leur jouissance

Spock saisit les jambes de Jim et posa ses mollets sur ses épaules. Jim se retrouva étroitement enlacé dans les bras puissants de son Vulcain, immobilisé, totalement soumis et il adora cela. Spock s'enfonça davantage en lui. Les gémissement de Jim se firent plus rauques.

-... OUI, oui, _Sarlah'uh... tizh'uh t'nash-veh! Nam-tor nash-veh t'du, t'du, tdu_ [Viens... prends-moi/jouis de moi, je suis à toi, à toi, à toi]

\- ... _t'sa-nash-veh, t'sa-nash-veh..._

Spock se fit plus violent et possessif, sa _os-shidick-ma'es_ [possessivité atavique] jubilait d'un bonheur absolu.  
Spock savait à présent qu'il ne risquait pas de blesser son si précieux Jim... et le plaisir continua à monter, irrémédiablement, jusqu'à en devenir insoutenable et exploser en eux en longues vagues, dans une éruption de lumières irisées.

Lentement, Spock reposa les jambes tremblantes de Jim sur le lit. Lentement, presque à regret, il se retira de la délectable intimité de Jim qui se sentit soudain vide.

Spock se laissa tomber à coté de Jim.  
Jim prit de grandes respirations pour tenter de retrouver son souffle. Il lui fallut un long moment pour retrouver sa voix.

\- Bordel! Haleta Jim. Comment... ai-je pu... être aussi... stupide... pour avoir... attendu... autant... pour faire... ça !

Oui, quel idiot il avait été d'avoir eu si peur de cela...

Jim se tourna vers Spock  
\- Mon Vulcain.

Spock irradiait encore un halo délicatement vert, Jim savait que lui-même était entouré d'une lumière ambrée. Il se dressa sur un coude et se pencha sur son sa-t'hyla. Leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser tendre. Leurs absolues satisfactions faisaient vibrer doucement leur Kash-naf

Les deux hommes n'étaient pas du genre à se faire des câlins en dehors de leurs étreintes, même s'il leur arrivait de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre. Mais là, Jim ressentit le besoin de se blottir tendrement contre lui. Spock ne le repoussa pas. Il protesta sans prendre la peine de cacher sa satisfaction :  
\- _Nahan-fam Qom'i t'nash-veh !_ [Mon irrationnel Humain.]

ooo

Ève se réveilla doucement, agréablement fraîche et reposée. Il était encore trop tôt pour se lever.  
Même lors de la période nocturne, il ne faisait jamais tout à fait noir dans leur cabine. Cependant, il n'y avait pas dans la pièce cette pénombre habituelle, mais une lumière douce et tamisée, comme un cocon protecteur. Elle remarqua que son corps émettait plus de lumière que d'habitude. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses _Sa-t'hylara_ et son cœur se gonfla. Tout comme elle à présent, ils émettaient un halo lumineux dans leur sommeil.

Elle repensa à ce rêve si agréable, et si passionné, où son esprit avait été comme aspiré par les leurs. Cela n'avait-il été qu'un rêve ? Elle se souvenait les avoir rejoint. Elle se souvenait s'être mêlée à eux, mentalement, d'avoir partagé leur bonheur absolu, libérée de toute contingence physique, blottie tout contre leurs âmes entrelacées. Soudain, elle comprit : Jim avait enfin surmonté ses craintes et avait tout donné à Spock.

Elle les contempla, étroitement enlacés. Elle ne les avait jamais vu ainsi. En privé, Jim et Spock s'embrassaient souvent mais ils avaient toujours gardé l'un vis à vis de l'autre une certaine pudeur, une certaine distance, comme si les gestes de tendresse n'étaient réservés qu'à elle, comme si cela ne devait pas avoir lieu entre deux hommes.

Oh ce qu'ils étaient beaux ainsi entrelacés, comme des anges. Jim à la peau dorée, aux muscles rond et puissants, passionné, roublard et intelligent; Spock grand et athlétique, rationnel, intègre et intelligent... si différents, si complémentaires... La lumière de Ève gagna en intensité, et celles de ses _T'hylara_ , comme reliées à la sienne s'amplifièrent de façon identique

Elle enfouit sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de Jim qui soupira doucement. Spock ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard émerveillé de Ève. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il trahit son bonheur par l'éclat de ses beaux yeux sombres. Jim s'éveilla à son tour.  
Illes ressentirent que quelque chose avait changé en elleux, mûrit, éclos. Illes s'assirent tandis que leurs esprits, sans qu'illes ne le provoquent, s'élançaient les uns vers les autres, s'accordaient à nouveau, ajustaient leur _Reh'vla-talikal kash-naf_ [lien mental trilatéral], le renforçaient.

Ève tendit la main. Spock la prit paume contre paume. Jim posa sa main sur le dos de celle de Ève, ses doigts rejoignant ceux de Spock. Illes sentirent cette énergie nouvelle circuler entre elleux, tout d'abord violente comme les eaux d'un barrage que l'on ouvre brusquement. Puis cela se stabilisa en un courant doux et chaud. Chacun d'eux ressentit plus vivement encore la présence des âmes des deux êtres chéris tout près de son esprit.

...  
- _Nam-tor ish-veh spo plathaya_ [C'est comme un accomplissement.] Pensa Ève avec émerveillement

Leurs cœur s'accélèrent alors qu'illes prenaient conscience des mots qui s'écoulaient dans leurs esprits.

\- De la transmission de pensée ? S'étonna Jim sans prononcer un mot.

Spock prit le temps d'analyser son ressenti et en tira les conclusions:  
\- Cette transmission de pensée est possible parce que nous sommes en contact physique.

Il restait parfaitement impassible pendant qu'il émettait ces mots en pensée, même si ce calme était démenti par les infimes vibrations du _Reh-vla'talikal Kash-naf_ qui le reliait à elleux

\- Par quel miracle cela est-il devenu possible ? Se réjouit Jim

\- _Kim-shah mu-yor, vest-plathau kash-naflar t'etek_ [Hier soir, nous avons finalisé nos liens.] Déduisit Spock.

Spock ressentait encore en lui un irrationnel émerveillement à la pensée de son Jim entièrement abandonné à lui. Il ne tenta pas de repousser cette émotion puissante qui rejaillissait en lui, il se contenta d'en diminuer l'intensité. Elle se diffusa en Ève et Jim qui frissonnèrent face à l'immensité de cet affect, tout en se sentant honoré que Spock partage cela avec eux. Brièvement, illes eurent un aperçu de ce qu'un Vulcain devait combattre jour après jour pour conserver sa sérénité.

Jim prit une grande respiration pour ne pas se laisser emporter par ces sentiments.  
\- Parce que nous... ?

Jim rougit, vaguement mal à l'aise, puis croisa le sourire heureux et fier de Ève, et toute sa gène disparut.

\- Nam-tor katra heh ak'shem arivne-vel, Jim [L'esprit et le corps sont des entités interdépendantes, Jim]. Expliqua Spock qui avait fait refluer ses émotions les plus violentes. Nos pensées, nos affects ont une influence sur notre organisme. En acceptant la pénétration, tu as aboli les dernières barrières qui subsistaient inconsciemment entre nous.

\- ... j'ai l'impression que cela a totalement libéré la lumière, notre lumière. S'émerveilla Ève. Je la sens circuler librement entre nous !

\- En effet, je la ressens. Acquiesça Spock. Il est possible que cette énergie joue un rôle dans le fait qu'il nous soit possible de communiquer ainsi

\- Moi aussi. Je la sens, c'est agréable  
...

Ils se turent, s'abandonnèrent à cette nouvelle sensation si merveilleuse, cette énergie vitale, comme un sang nouveau propulsé par les battements de leur trois cœurs, cette intense sensation d'harmonie.

\- Nous allons cependant rencontrer un problème. Dit Spock, redevenu parfaitement neutre et rationnel. Nous émettons à présent tous les trois suffisamment de lumière pour éclairer notre cabine.

\- En effet. Plaisanta Jim. Cela risque même d'être plus qu'un peu visible. Et Bones va nous poursuivre dans tous les couloirs du vaisseau en mode médecin-furie, son médicorder à la main, pour nous faire passer des analyses de santé ! Si ce n'est pas avec un hypospray pour nous extorquer une prise de sang !

Ève et Jim éclatèrent de rire à l'évocation de cette terrifiante image mentale. Ils reprirent leur souffle et Ève proposa plus posément :  
\- Je vais vous montrer comment je fais pour la contenir en moi. Mais au début, vous aurez régulièrement besoin de l'évacuer.

Un tendre bourdonnement les fit tourner la tête. Lash'a vint se poser sur leur mains toujours liées. Elle brillait comme une pierre précieuse au soleil de midi. Ce contact physique leur transmit tout l'amour que l'Émeraudine éprouvait pour elleux. Elle-même perçut encore plus fortement qu'avant à quel point ses sentiments étaient partagés par ses Humanoïdes-à-elle.  
\- Oui, ma petite douceur, je vais te le montrer à toi aussi. Approuva Ève avec tendresse

.

**ooo**   
**Fin de la neuvième partie**

**à suivre...**  
Partie 10 : Cheval de Troie  
Avec les premiers «vrais méchants» de cette fiction...

Avez-vous apprécié la conclusion de ce voyage sur la belle Dénéva ?  
Le Reh-vla'talikal kas-naf est à présents finalisé entre nos trois T'hylara, mais celui-ci va continuer à s'épanouir, à s'enraciner profondément en eux...  
Quant à McCoy, et bien, vous verrez bien :p

 **Coin typographie**  
Lorsque nos ami·es converseront par transmission de pensée, j'encadrerai les dialogues ainsi,  
prenons un dialogue "classique" :

...  
\- Nam-tor nash-veh riolozhikaik _[Ceci est irrationnel!]_ Pensa Spock en haussant un sourcil

 _\- Non, Spock, c'est Humain._ Rétorqua Jim en ne cachant pas son amusement

 _\- Tu verras, un jour tu t'y habitueras_... Sourit Ève avec malice  
...

ooo

 **Petit rappel de pronoms inclusifs & logiques**  
\- il ou elle, (ou ni mâle ni femelle): ille  
\- il(s) et elle(s): illes  
\- tous & toutes: toustes,  
\- celle(s) & celui/ceux: celleux,  
\- elle(s) & lui/eux : elleux

**si vous avez d'autres suggestions, je suis preneuse**

**Pour info : le· ou point médian s'obtient**  
sur window en maintenant la touche alt tout en tapant 0183,  
et d'après Google sur mac c'est alt+Maj+f

ooo


	41. Skrol svi'Babel [Mission à Babel]

Ha'ge Ohasu [L'être lumière] ~ Partie X Troie'karh kenel [Cheval de Troie]

Chapitre 1- Skrol svi'Babel  
[Mission à Babel]

oOo

Précédemment  
\- Je vais vous montrer comment je fais pour la contenir la lumière en moi. Mais au début, vous aurez régulièrement besoin de l'évacuer.

ooo

L'Enterprise reprit sa route, tranquillement vers Neo-Arrakis où ils devaient livrer le blé de Dénéva

Les membres de l'équipage remarquèrent qu'il y avait quelque-chose de resplendissant (?) dans l'apparence du Capitaine et du Commandant. C'était imperceptible et pourtant... Rapidement, ils n'y firent plus attention. À la longue, ça finissait par devenir normal que ce duo fasse des trucs bizarres en toute impassibilité...

Toujours extrêmement vigilant et méfiant vis à vis des fantaisies sur-réalistes du trio infernal, McCoy se posait des questions: illes avait encore fait un truc. Mais lequel ? Un machin-psy Vulcain? Un tour de magie avec la lumière de La Petite? Et surtout, Kirk avait ce sourire et ce regard que le docteur connaissait bien: cet l'air profondément satisfait d'un chat qui aurait enfin gobé une souris inaccessible.  
Mis à part ce détail, tout était parfaitement normal sur la passerelle. L'ambiance était détendue. Le vol se déroulait sans histoire. Kirk était comme il avait toujours été, c'est à dire professionnel, charismatique et aimable avec tout le monde, Spock était... hem... tout à fait Vulcain, Ève tout à fait charmante... et McCoy se sentait subtilement agacé.

Uhura quitta son poste pour transmettre un pad au Capitaine. Elle semblait ennuyée. Il la remercia et comprit la raison de son trouble en découvrant ce qu'il contenait. Il prit le temps bien consulter les informations, en diagonale, puis les transféra sur les tablettes de Ève et Spock. Il vit Spock hausser un demi sourcil et Ève montrer de l'étonnement.

Kirk attendit qu'ils aient tout lu à leur tour et les rejoignit. Il s'appuya dos à la console de Spock, ses doigts se posèrent discrètement sur ceux du Vulcain. Ève se leva et mit sa main sur l'avant bras de Spock.

...  
\- Nous n'avons même pas encore achevé notre mission pour Néo-Akakis, que déjà «ils» nous collent une nouvelle corvée! Ronchonna Jim

\- Vesht-dva-tor nash-veh do nam-tor dular naisaya-lar ? [Je croyais que vous étiez des explorateurs ?] S'étonna-t-elle

\- Oui, entre autres. Expliqua Jim avec ironie. Nous sommes aussi occasionnellement convoyeurs de blé expérimental et taxis pour ambassadeurs. Tout dépend des caprices du haut commandement. Et là ils ont fait fort!

\- Nam-tor ish-veh dah-teh-reh nafu t'rau-tor [Il y a 203 personnes à héberger]. Résuma Spock avec son pragmatisme habituel. Nous ne disposons pas de suffisamment de cabines pour les loger individuellement tous ces passagers. Il nous faudra faire des hébergements groupés.

\- Dungi-pulau etek kilkaya [Nous trouverons une solution.] Décréta Jim. Je vais convoquer une réunion. Nous nous adapterons, comme d'habitude. Après tout nous avons vu bien pire, non? Pour une fois qu'il n'y a aucune vie en danger, ça va nous changer un peu... sauf si les ambassadeurs s'étripent entre eux avec l'un des manches des balais qu'ils ont tous dans le c...

\- Jim! Protesta Spock en lui cachant difficilement son amusement  
L'irrévérence de Jim était à la fois choquante et illogiquement délicieuse. Cependant le raisonnement Humain de Jim était juste: nombre de ces diplomates avaient en effet très une haute idée d'eux-même, ce qui les rendaient désagréablement hautains et prétentieux.

Ève ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire discrètement, à la grande satisfaction de Jim

\- J'ai vu qu'il y avait aussi un ambassadeur Vulcain ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer!

Spock se figea imperceptiblement. Bien que rien ne paraissait sur son visage ou dans son attitude, ses T'hylara avaient perçu sa brève douleur. Il était encore plus difficile à Spock de leur cacher ses affects depuis le renforcement de leur Reh-vla'talikal kash-naf. Il songea qu'il allait devoir renforcer ses naph-fo-dan.

\- Nam-tor kevet-dutar-Sarek Ko-mehk t'nash-veh [L'ambassadeur Sarek est mon père]. Expliqua-t-il simplement. Nous ne nous sommes pas parlés depuis que j'ai choisi de m'inscrire à l'Académie de Starfleet, et refusé la voie qu'il avait choisie pour moi en n'entrant pas à Vuhlkansu'Shi'Oren t'Ek'Tallar T'Khasi [l'académie des science de Vulcain]

Ève et Jim étaient ses Telsular [époux], il n'avait aucune raison logique de leur cacher cette information, même s'il savait qu'ils auraient de la peine pour lui. Il avait totalement renoncé à renouer des liens avec ce père qui avait renié son fils et son chois de carrière pourtant parfaitement logique de la part d'un hybride comme lui. Spock avait enfoui sa blessure tout au fond de lui, du moins le croyait-il. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse le premier pas. Ses T'hylara réagirent exactement comme il s'y attendait.

-...ah!... bordel... ! S'indigna Jim, tout en gardant difficilement son calme.  
Quiconque faisait souffrir ses T'hylara déclenchait automatiquement une sourde colère en lui.

Ève étouffa la vive peine qu'elle éprouva pour Spock pour ne pas l'incommoder. D'une part, ils étaient sur leur lieu de travail. D'autre part, les Vulcains n'avaient pas besoin d'un câlin pour les consoler d'une peine. Spock lui fut reconnaissant de respecter sa pudeur.  
...

Illes prirent soudain conscience que tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux. Illes se rendirent compte qu'illes venaient d'entretenir une longue discussion sans avoir prononcé un seul mot. Toustes avaient deviné ce qu'illes avaient accompli, toustes savaient que les Vulcains étaient capable d'initier des fusions mentales. Sulu fut le seul à prendre la parole, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

\- Bah, plus rien de m'étonne... Se contenta-t-il de sourire avec ironie

\- Je suppose que c'est parce qu'ils sont capable de faire cette transmission de pensée Vulcaine qu'il y a ce quelque-chose de changé en eux. Chuchota Chekov en haussant les épaules

Sulu se contenta de hocher la tête

ooo

Kirk avait invité Ève à la réunion. Il prévoyait de lui affecter un rôle comme à chaque personne présente dans la salle. Et pas seulement un emploi de jolie potiche en tant qu'épouse officielle de son Officier en second. Nul ne s'étonna ou ne s'offusqua de sa présence.

\- Bien, tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer. Comme vous l'avez tous compris, nous avons reçu un nouvel ordre de mission en provenance de Starfleet contrôle. Nous allons devenir taxi pour ambassadeurs...

Le regard de Kirk se tourna vers Spock qui poursuivit tranquillement

\- ...cette mission consiste à convoyer des diplomates et leur équipes respectives. Soit 203 personnes en tout afin qu'ils assistent à la réunion plénière des ambassadeurs des membres de la Fédération des Planètes Unies, qui se déroulera sur la planète Babel.

\- Cette minuscule planète? S'étonna Sulu

\- Elle se trouve en territoire neutre. Expliqua Spock.

\- Oh, laissez-moi deviner: il va y avoir un sujet brûlant à débattre? Intervint Scotty

\- En effet. Cette assemblée plénière devra étudier la candidature de l'Alliance Indépendantes des Planètes du Système Coridan à son entrée dans la FDU... Précisa Spock

\- ... le problème est que ces planètes ont été revendiquées par certaines des délégations qui seront à bord. Ajouta Kirk. Celles-ci ont donc toutes les raisons de vouloir que cette candidature soit rejetée, afin de pouvoir s'approprier ces planètes, et surtout, leurs richesses...

\- ...si je comprends bien. Se permit d'intervenir Ève. L'aspect le plus délicat de cette mission est d'éviter qu'un conflit n'éclate entre les différentes délégations.

\- Tout à fait. Approuva Kirk.

\- C'est vrai que si la moitié des ambassadeurs souhaite la mort de l'autre moitié. Railla McCoy. Ça va être un chouilla compliqué pour les garder au calme.

\- Oui, mais nous, nous avons nos Klingons! Répliqua Ève avec malice et se tournant vers Azhular. Je suis sûre que leur simple présence à bord aura un effet dissuasif sur les éventuels fauteurs de trouble

À la grande surprise de Ève et McCoy, Azhular ne réagit pas à la gentille plaisanterie et se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air soucieux. Mais illes gardèrent pour elleux leur étonnement.

\- Il va nous falloir établir un plan d'hébergement des différentes délégations de façon logique et rationnelle, afin de ne pas regrouper sur les mêmes ponts des ethnies qui se détestent ou risquent de s'écharper au sujet de cette candidature de Coridan... Je vous confie cette tâche, Commandant Spock. Vous êtes imbattable en matière de casse-tête

\- Bien Capitaine

\- Ève, votre formation en exo-sociologies, exo-histoires et exo-psychologies va nous être utile. Vous assisterez le Commandant, afin de ménager les susceptibilités des uns et des autres

\- Moi ? S'étonna Ève.

\- Vous avez vu la liste des ethnies qui seront présentes. Raisonna Kirk. Vous connaissez à présents les alliances et les rivalités, les coutumes et les tabous d'une grande partie des ethnies qui vont être présentes, je me trompe?

\- Non, Capitaine. Je sais deux ou trois choses sur certains ces peuples  
Ève se passionnait pour l'étude des différentes ethnies qui peuplaient l'univers. Et encore plus depuis l'arrivée de Azhular et de ses frères à bord. Elle avait écumé la bibliothèque numérique, dévoré les mises à jour faites par Spock sur son pad. Elle avait suivi le conseil de Spock, et avait "réduit" le champ de ses recherches sur les différentes nations composants la FDU.

Autour d'elle, chacun semblait approuver les chois du Capitaine. L'empathie de Ève alliée à la logique froidement rationnelle de Spock devrait permettre de correctement gérer la situation. Kirk détailla rapidement les différentes ethnies. À quelques exceptions près, Ève leur résuma leurs archétypes culturels avec justesse, et sans jamais poser aucun jugement.

\- Pour finir, nous allons aussi accueillir l'ambassadrice de Zhuyi-Xim. Dit Kirk

\- Zouillizim? S'étonna McCoy. Jamais entendu parlé.

\- C'est logique. Les représentants de ce système planétaire ne font pas partis de la Fédération des Planètes. Expliqua Spock. Ils souhaitent étudier l'éventualité de déposer eux aussi leur candidature dans un avenir proche. La Diplomate a demandé, et obtenu, l'autorisation d'assister aux débats en tant que spectatrice.

\- Il était très rare de pouvoir rencontrer un membre de cette ethnie. S'enthousiasma Ève. Car ils s'éloignent peu de leur planète. L'ambassadrice fait elle-même partie des derniers Êtres-Lumière de l'univers. On raconte que des événements étranges ont provoqué la disparition inexplicable de beaucoup d'Êtres-lumière. Même avant cette catastrophe, ils étaient peu nombreux au sein du peuple de Zhuyi-Xim. La gestation des mères Êtres-lumières et la croissance des enfants est extrêmement longues, ce qui complique considérablement le renouvellement de la population!

L'enthousiasme de Ève faisait plaisir à voir

\- J'ai hâte de la rencontrer! Conclut-elle. Peut-être pourra-t-elle m'expliquer d'où provient cette source de lumière en moi!

...  
\- En espérant qu'elle n'ait pas elle aussi un manche à... Pensa Jim en posant discrètement le bout de ses doigts sur la cuisse de Ève, sous la table

\- ...JIM! Protesta-t-elle en parvenant à rester presque impassible  
...

Devinant en toute logique une taquinerie de la part du Capitaine, Spock lui adressa un bref regard sévère. Lequel amusa Kirk plus qu'autre chose.

\- Oui, ce serait bien. Approuva McCoy tout sourire.

\- Miss Uhura. Reprit le Capitaine qui avait retrouvé tout son sérieux. Vous allez contacter tous les ambassadeurs que nous allons devoir emmener. Je veux la composition précise de chacune des délégations, les noms, les fonctions et les grades de chacun

\- Aye Capitaine.

\- Sulu et Chevok, calculez-moi des itinéraires nous permettant d'aller les chercher tous rapidement sans faire d'allers-retours inutiles, afin d'arriver à Babel dans les temps qui nous sont impartis. Vous communiquerez à Uhura les dates auxquelles nous irons chercher chaque délégation.

\- Aye Capitaine

\- Scotty, un chek-up complet de la machinerie de notre Enterprise s'impose

\- Ce sera fait, Capitaine. Répondit l'ingénieur avec un plaisir visible.  
Hali tam'a aimait qu'on prenne soin des rouages du vaisseau

\- Azhular, vous ferez avec Flannigan de l'intendance le tour des cabines afin d'en vérifier avec lui les normes de sécurité.

\- Bien, Capitaine. Répondit Azhular. Il faudra interdire aux délégations d'emmener des armes et des phaser à bord

\- Vous avez raison, je transmettrai à leur staff des instructions en ce sens. Approuva Kirk. Miss Uhura, vous communiquerez à Flannigan les exigences de chaque délégation en matière de confort

\- Oui, Capitaine

\- Un dernier détail, Miss Uhura. Vous travaillerez aussi avec Ève sur un manuel de vocabulaire de base ainsi que et des comportements à adopter ou éviter, à destination des membres de l'équipage qui seront en contact avec les délégations. Cela nous évitera des incidents diplomatiques.

\- Oui Capitaine! Répondit Uhura en partageant un regard ravi avec Ève.

Azhular resta étrangement silencieux pendant tout le temps de la réunion, voire renfrogné, s'attirant les regards interrogateurs et inquiets de Ève et de McCoy. Mais toustes deux respectèrent sa pudeur en se retenant de venir lui demander ce qui le préoccupait. À la fin de la réunion, il fut le premier à sortir rapidement.

ooo

La journée avait été bien longue, et celle du lendemain allait l'être encore plus. Aussi, illes savouraient ce moment de quiétude. Spock jouait de sa Ka'athyra [lyre], et regardait danser ses T'hylara.

Une lubie de Ève, que Jim avait refusée dans un premier temps. Mais Ève avait appris à insister quand elle voulait quelque-chose. Et elle connaissait le point faible de Jim: elle avait ouverts ses grands yeux en mode chaton-mignon, elle avait légèrement courbé ses lèvres en une moue suppliante, le tout assorti d'adorables "sanuuuu" [s'il te plaiiiit].  
Spock avait assisté, impassible mais amusé, à la rédhibition de l'inflexible Capitaine Kirk. Il avait totalement fondu sous cet imparable assaut, tel un glaçon sous un soleil d'été. Il avait tenté de garder la face en imposant comme condition qu'elle revête l'un de ses Kabika Kôkivo-yan, le rouge avec de petites fleurs blanches, celui qui lui allait si bien, celui dans lequel elle ressemblait à une fragile Princesse de conte asiatique...

À présent, Jim ne regrettait pas d'avoir cédé. Pas plus que Spock d'ailleurs.  
C'était une très ancienne danse nommée valse. Passée la phase d'apprentissage, leur danse devenaient de plus en plus gracieuse, un vrai plaisir pour les yeux de Spock. Ce qui est harmonieux était logiquement agréable, se justifiait-il pour lui-même.  
Le corps de Ève était menu, souple et docile dans les bras de Jim.  
Les bras de Jim étaient si puissants et protecteurs.  
Les mélodies interprétées par Spock étaient à la fois belles et entraînantes... Lash'a bourdonnait en rythme autour d'eux, en accord parfait avec la musique jouée par Spock... le reste de l'univers pouvait prendre feu, illes étaient juste biens.

Spock cessa de jouer, il posa sa Ka'athyra. Ses T'hylara dansaient encore. Il vint se joindre à eux. Illes dansèrent tous les trois sur une mélodie uniquement perceptible par leurs esprits tendrement entremêlés. Une douce chaleur s'écoula entre eux, de celle qui allait bientôt les pousser à se retrouver nus et entrelacés dans la chaleur de leur corps et de leur esprits... illes en frémissaient déjà de bien-être par anticipation.

La sonnerie de la porte de leur chambre les ramena désagréablement à la réalité. Azhular entra, l'air sombre. Il remarqua l'expression mécontente du Capitaine, devina que l'impassibilité du Commandant était feinte, et comprit que sa visite inquiétait Ève. Il alla donc droit au but.

\- Je dois vous parler d'une chose grave. Dit-il simplement

\- D'abord, asseyons-nous. Décréta Ève, qui présentait que le Klingon apportait de très mauvaises nouvelles.

Azhular ne put retenir un demi-sourire, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'essayait à l'autorité sans y parvenir. Pourtant, il lui obéit. Illes prirent toustes place autour de la table basse.

\- Quel est le degré de gravité de ce problème pour qu'il justifie votre venue en ces lieux privés? Demanda Spock un peu sèchement.

\- J'ai été contacté par une organisation secrète qui projette de s'emparer de ce vaisseau après la montée du dernier ambassadeur à bord. Expliqua Azhular abruptement. Leur but est de vendre les passagers sur les marchés d'esclaves d'Orion. L'ambassadrice de Zhuyi-Xim a déjà un acheteur. Les Vulcains sont aussi très recherchés, et ont eux aussi des acquéreurs potentiels. Et quand ils sauront que Kôgo-Ève détient le pouvoir d'émettre de la lumière...

\- ... l'esclavage existe encore? S'indigna Ève, profondément outrée.

\- Qu'avez-vous répondu ? Demanda Kirk d'une voix glacée

\- Que leur offre était intéressante, et que j'allais y réfléchir. Répliqua Azhular sans se formaliser du ton désagréable.

\- Ne savent-ils pas qu'un Klingon est loyal à sa parole ? Protesta Ève avec véhémence

Une vive chaleur s'empara du cœur de Azhular. Elle lui prouvait une fois de plus à quel point elle avait toute confiance en lui. Il en éprouva un profond orgueil.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas concevoir qu'un Klingon puisse être loyal envers des Humains, Kôgo-Ève

\- Il faut avertir la fédération ! S'exclama Ève

\- Sur la parole d'un Klingon ? Contredit Kirk. Nous, nous savons qu'il dit la vérité, mais nul autre que nous ne le croira. De plus, je suppose que nous n'avons aucune preuve, autrement, vous les auriez amenées avec vous.

\- En effet. Leurs messages sont cryptés de façon à ne pas pouvoir être enregistrés.

\- Pourquoi les Klingons ont-ils une si mauvaise réputation ? S'étonna Ève naïvement, oubliant les récits des nombreux combats sanglants entre les différents membres de la Fédération des Planètes Unies et l'empire Klingon. Kyuoshi-Azhular et ses frères n'ont jamais trahi leur parole!

\- Ces ennemis sont au courant de cette mission diplomatique depuis plus longtemps de vous. Expliqua Azhular en faisant mine de ne pas prêter attention à la question de Kôgo-Ève. J'ai été contacté deux jours avant la réunion préparatoire, que vous avez organisée dès que vous avez reçu vos ordres de Starfleet.

\- C'est pour cela que vous sembliez si soucieux! Comprit Ève

\- Sur le coup, je n'y ai pas cru, cela paraissait tellement surréaliste. L'Enterprise est un vaisseau puissamment armé. Et puis j'ai compris qu'ils ont des moyens considérables. Je suis absolument certain qu'ils ont infiltré leurs espions au sein des instances de Starfleet, et parmi certaines des délégations diplomatiques. Ils sont tout à fait déterminés à accomplir leur forfait.

\- Donc, même si vous refusez leur offre, ils attaqueront. Conclut Spock. Ils se contenteront de changer de méthode d'attaque...

\- ...alors que si vous faites mine de marcher avec eux, vous pourrez obtenir des informations.

\- Exactement Capitaine.

Azhular sentit un relent de méfiance de la part des deux hommes. Il mit son amour-propre de coté et tendit la main.

\- Lash'a. Dit-il

Mais Lash'a ne se posa pas dans sa main. Elle se posa sur son col et chatouilla son cou de ses antennes duveteuses, au grand étonnement de Azhular, peu habitué aux démonstrations d'affection. Malgré la gravité de la situation, Ève et Kirk ne purent se retenir de sourire. Lash'a avait le don de percevoir les mensonges, et, semblait-il, elle aimait beaucoup ce Klingon.

\- Et eux, vous croiront-ils ? Demanda calmement Spock

\- Oui. Si je prétends que je veux Kôgo-Ève comme paiement

Azhular ne put réprimer le frisson qui lui parcourut le dos : dans un réflexe de possessivité brute, les visages de Spock et Kirk s'étaient figés à cette simple idée. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Azhular eut l'impression que s'il n'avait pas eu Lash'a sur l'épaule, ces deux hommes se seraient précipités sur lui pour l'égorger à mains nues et que, tout guerrier Klingon aguerri qu'il fut, il n'aurait pas fait le poids.  
Pourtant, les deux hommes étaient resté parfaitement impassible, à part leurs yeux... brièvement meurtriers. Il conserva son calme, il était normal que des Mâles soient possessifs envers leur Femelle, et ces hommes réagissaient comme n'importe quel époux Klingon l'aurait fait... même s'ils étaient de toutes autres ethnies.

\- Quand embarquons-nous les premiers ambassadeurs, Kôgo-Ève ? Demanda Azhular comme si cet flambée de possessivité n'avait pas eu lieu.

\- Dans cinq jour, Kyuoshi-Azhular. Répondit Ève  
Elle était décontenancée par l'incompréhensible et si violent éclat de jalousie qu'elle avait sentit jaillir dans l'esprit de ses Sa-t'hylara. Azhular était un ami. Elle avait de l'affection pour lui, elle savait que celle-ci était réciproque malgré ses bougonneries à son égard. C'était de l'amitié, alors pourquoi cette jalousie? Le pire était que ni Jim ni Spock ne semblait avoir eu conscience de cette réaction-réflexe. Ève décida d'attendre la fin de cette mission dangereuse pour leur en parler. Ce n'était pas le moment de les troubler avec cela.

\- Je vais vous apprendre à vous battre. Décréta Azhular fermement.

\- Moi? Non ! Protesta Ève avec véhémence. Je ne suis pas un soldat!

En effet songea Azhular, et elle en avait encore moins l'air dans cette tenue qui lui donnait cette apparence si délicate cependant...  
\- Justement! Rien ne dit que vous ne serez pas amenée à devoir vous battre. Votre lumière n'est pas inépuisable, et ne vous protégera pas contre une arme blanche!

\- Je suis au regret de reconnaître que Kyuoshi-Azhular a raison. Concéda Spock un peu froidement.  
De façon parfaitement irrationnelle, l'idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. De ce qu'il savait de Ève, elle était faite pour l'amour, pas pour le combat. Il était cependant logique et rationnel de lui apprendre à vraiment se défendre, pas s'amuser à faire semblant de se battre comme elle le faisait avec Jim.

\- Jim ? Supplia-t-elle

Mais cette fois-ci ses grands yeux suppliants n'eurent pas l'effet escompté.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec Spock. Répliqua Kirk visiblement à contre-cœur. Vous devez apprendre à vous défendre en cas d'agression.

Ève croisa les bras et prit une mine boudeuse. Ève avait de plus en plus tendance à bouder ainsi comme une enfant quand Jim ou Spock refusaient de céder à ses caprices, mais elle ne savait pas faire la tête correctement. De plus, il suffisait d'un regard doux ou d'un tendre baiser pour faire cesser la bouderie. Spock sut rester impassible, mais Kirk dut faire un effort pour ne pas se laisser distraire par l'expression de leur compagne. Elle se voulait renfrognée mais ils trouvèrent cela adorable. D'ordinaire, ses "exigences" n'étaient jamais plus sérieuses que leur séance de valse du début de soirée. Aussi, elle obtenait à chaque fois gain de cause (Jim aimait lui résister juste pour avoir le plaisir de céder à sa bouderie). Mais pas cette fois-ci.

Même Azhular dut se forcer pour rester concentré. Décidément, même en y mettant la meilleure des volontés, Kôgo-Ève ne parvenait pas à être crédible quand elle voulait s'imposer. Que ce soit lorsqu'elle tentait de faire de preuve d'autorité ou lorsqu'elle voulait paraître renfrognée. Au contraire, elle était attendrissante, et encore plus dans cette tenue-là. Les Klingons, tout comme les Vulcains, n'étaient pas sensés être attendris. Les Klingons étaient sensés être d'impitoyables guerriers... mais, au bout du compte, il était lui extrêmement difficile de ne pas céder à ses quatre volontés quand elle arborait ces airs d'enfant capricieuse.

\- Cet entraînement est nécessaire pour vous deux aussi. Ajouta Azhular en tournant son regard vers Jim et Spock. Il serait bon que vous travailliez que nouvelles techniques de combat dans le cadre d'un entraînement sérieux, surtout vous, Capitaine  
Azhular avait surpris un jour un entraînement au "combat" entre Ève et Jim, du grand n'importe quoi, on aurait dit deux gamins! Vraiment, ces deux-là faisaient la paire!

Jim sut à quoi il faisait allusion et fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Ève oublia qu'elle était en train de bouder et eut un sourire amusé qui le dérida aussitôt

\- Hem, Kyuoshi, dites-nous tout ce que vous savez. Reprit le Capitaine...

ooo

La mission à Neo-Arrakis fut extrêmement brève. Ils livrèrent le blé et furent accueillis en sauveurs : ces céréales étaient la promesse d'un futur sans famine.

Illes seraient bien resté·es pour profiter des eaux chaudes des magnifique plages de sable fin de la planète, mais illes durent repartir aussitôt zigzaguer en distorsion 8 de planètes en stations spatiales afin de faire monter à bord les différents diplomates...

Jim prit un malin plaisir à répéter qu'il y avait à bord beaucoup trop de manches à balais au mètre-carré, uniquement pour provoquer Spock... lequel finit rapidement par ne plus y réagir, alors que Ève, Azhular et McCoy éprouvaient quelques difficultés à ne pas en rire. Surtout lorsque les mots balais ou manche apparaissaient au détour d'une phrase innocente... le contraste entre l'air impassiblement malicieux du Capitaine et l'expression parfaitement indifférente du Commandant avait même tendance à aggraver leur amusement. (Ève avait expliqué à Azhular ce que ces insinuations signifiaient, et Bones connaissait suffisamment son ami pour les comprendre)

Le Capitaine attribua à Ève le rôle d'ambassadrice de l'Enterprise. Elle le représenta à plusieurs reprises auprès des diplomates. Son expérience de Kôgo-kôkivo lui avait permis de combattre sa timidité. Elle savait à présent converser avec tout le monde avec une certaine assurance. Elle restait humble et n'était guère impressionnante, mais on l'écoutait parler avec courtoisie. Azhular l'accompagnait toujours lorsqu'elle était en mission de représentation. Très étrangement, la présence à ses cotés de ce Klingon silencieux, en mode molosse impassible, incitait les interlocuteurs de la jeune femme à se comporter avec respect. Il avait entre la petite Humaine toute menue et le grand Klingon musclé un contraste saisissant.

ooo

\- Bon, il ne nous reste plus que deux ambassadeurs à accueillir et nous serons au complet ! Dit Kirk en tirant sur le bas de son uniforme pour mieux l'ajuster... Et notre vaisseau sera plein à craquer!

Spock se retint d'expliquer à Jim qu'un vaisseau ne pouvait pas craquer sous la charge d'un grand nombre de passager. Mais il comprit que cela devait, encore, être une métaphore Humaine.  
Jim se sentait un peu nerveux à la pensée de celui qu'il allait devoir accueillir dans moins d'une heure.

\- Je déteste ces uniformes de cérémonie! Ronchonna McCoy. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer ! Comment faites-vous, Spock ?

\- Il suffit de ne pas y penser. Répondit Spock tranquillement. Mais peut être devriez-vous demander au service vestimentaire de vous concevoir un uniforme mieux ajusté et moins serré au niveau du col.

\- Vous savez que ce n'est pas bête, ça !

\- Spock a toujours un tour dans sa manche. Plaisanta Jim

Spock se contenta d'un demi haussement de sourcil, Ève eut un petit rire

-Tenez. Dit-elle en tendant un verre d'eau à McCoy

\- Merci, mon Petit.

Ève ne faisait pas officiellement partie des membres de Starfleet. Aussi, depuis l'arrivée du tout premier diplomate, elle ne portait plus que ses kabika Kokivô-yan, pour le plus grand plaisir de Jim. Les Vulcains n'éprouvaient pas de plaisir pour des détails aussi futiles, enfin, officiellement. Cette tenue avait pour effet de la faire paraître plus menue, voire vulnérable, et plus jeune.  
Cette apparente fragilité réveillait leur possessivité, mettait Azhular sur les dents, et attendrissait Bones.

\- Je vous en prie, mon Grand! Répliqua-t-elle au tac-au-tac avec un grand sourire malicieux

Malgré l'épée de Damoclès qui pendait au dessus de leur tête, illes parvenaient à conserver un calme relatif. Avant l'arrivée du premier ambassadeur, illes avaient eu de nombreuses réunions avec tous les lieutenant·es du vaisseau. Illes avaient fait poser des caméras un peu partout (même s'illes détestaient cela), toutes reliées à Hali-tam'a, et illes avait mis au point plusieurs plan de bataille.

Illes savaient que les pirates se feraient passer pour un cargo de marchandise en détresse. Ils demanderaient à amarrer leur vaisseau dans l'un des grands hangars, tel un cheval de Troie. Dont ils débarqueraient pour lancer leur attaque dès que celui-ci serait amarré à l'Enterprise. Tout était prêt pour les "recevoir dignement" dans le pont à navette P3 et les couloirs attenants. Grâce à l'habile double-jeu d'Azhular, illes avaient eu la confirmation que beaucoup de délégations d'ambassadeurs avaient été infiltrées par ces pirates. Mais pour le moment, illes ignoraient lesquelles.

Alors, illes jouaient les rôles auxquels leurs ennemis s'attendaient : celui du Capitaine Kirk sûr de lui, autoritaire et plus charmeur que jamais, du Commandant Spock froidement logique et vulcainement impassible, du docteur McCoy dévoué à sa mission mais ronchon, de la très délicate Ève souriante revêtue de jolis kabikas fleuris, du patibulaire Klingon Azhular chef de la sécurité très à cheval sur la sécurité de Kôgo-Ève... et ainsi de suite pour tous les membres du personnel dans le secret... et tout paraissait le plus normal du monde... le piège était prêt, et les pirates allaient être piégés à leur propre jeu.

On sonna à la porte. Azhular entra en bougonnant. D'eux tous, il était celui qui avait le plus de mal à gérer émotionnellement cette situation. (il avait déjà perdu un équipage, il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça) Il s'était promis de protéger les membres de l'Enterprise, dont beaucoup de fragiles Humains, mais, pour ce faire, ils n'étaient que trois Klingons. Trois face à toute cette armée ennemie, des pirates certainement aguerris au combats. Les membres de la sécurité n'étaient pas mauvais. Azhular les avait lui-même entraînés et ils étaient même bien meilleurs qu'à son arrivée. Cependant, ils n'avaient ni la puissance ni la hargne d'un guerrier Klingon au combat. Si leur ennemis touchaient à un cheveux de ces loS toDSaH (quatre idiots), il sentait qu'il allait faire un massacre.

Paradoxalement, cette hargne permanente correspondait tout à fait à l'image d'Épinal du Klingon atrabilaire, et Kirk ne faisait rien pour la contrer. D'autant plus que cette irritabilité n'effrayait plus personne parmi les membres de l'équipage depuis longtemps.

\- L'ambassadrice de Zhuyi-Xim va arriver en même temps que l'ambassadeur de Vulcain ! Ronchonna-t-il très mécontent. Nous lui avons expliqué que le Capitaine et le Commandant étaient déjà réquisitionnés pour accueillir Sarek de Vulcain, il nous a été répondu que cela ne lui posait pas de problème, et, je les cite, qu'un joli sourire lui conviendrai très bien !

\- Vous n'avez tout de même pas parlé ainsi avec la délégation Zhuyi-Xim ? S'inquiéta Kirk

Il imaginait fort bien le Klingon cracher tout cela sur ce ton extrêmement désagréable

\- Non, C'est incroyable à quel point miss Uhura est capable de tourner les phrases. Répliqua Azhular. À l'écouter, cela apparaissait comme des compliments, genre elle connaissait justement une personne qui serait absolument ravie de l'accueillir à son arrivée à bord.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est en charge de la communication. Répliqua Spock. Vous avez bien fait de passer par elle, Kyuoshi.

\- Je suis guerrier, moi, pas diplomate !

\- Bon sang. Ne put se retenir d'ajouter Ève en regardant McCoy avec malice.

Le médecin répondit avec un regard amusé. L'amitié entre ce Klingon et Ève était agréable à observer. Étrangement, cela l'aidait à mettre de coté les sentiments qui le consumaient  
Azhular aussi avait régulièrement entendu McCoy bougonner en disant qu'il était médecin, bon sang, pas autre chose... Illes sourirent (excepté Spock, bien sûr). Et l'ambiance se détendit.  
Kirk décida de ce qu'il avait lieu de faire:

\- Bref. Nous ne changerons pas ce qui a été prévu pour l'ambassadeur Sarek de Vulcain. Ève, vous accueillerez cette ambassadrice, armée donc, de votre plus beau sourire, et de Kyuoshi Azhular. Oui, je sais, vous êtes un guerrier, bon sang, pas un ambassadeur. Mais d'après ce que vous nous avez dit des intentions de ces pirates, cette diplomate fait partie des personnes que nous devons protéger le plus. Votre place donc aux coté de Ève et de cette diplomate.

\- HIja', Capitaine. Je commence à avoir l'habitude

\- Et comment on dit non, en Klingon ? Demanda Ève visiblement ravie

Azhular, ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait dit oui dans sa langue. Mais cela n'avait choqué personne. Normal... le trio échangeait parfois des mots en Vulcain

\- Qo'

\- HIja', Qo' Répéta-t-elle

C'était agréable. Il songea à lui enseigner d'autres mots en Klingon, plus tard. Sa réflexion fut stoppée nette par le regard à nouveau possessif des deux époux de Ève.

ooo

Sarek le Vulcain sortit de sa navette. Il n'était pas très grand, mais il se dégageait de lui cette prestance toute Vulcaine, que Kirk appréciait tant en Spock et qu'il trouva glaciale avec cet homme. Sarek avait une expression sévère et digne, dénuée de mépris, qui imposait le respect.

Sarek suivit la haie d'honneur formée par les enseignes de la sécurité au garde à vous, dont ... un Klingon? Starfleet employait des Klingons maintenant ? Et quelle était donc cette tenue? Elle n'était pas réglementaire!

Le Capitaine James T Kirk vint à sa rencontre. Grace à la technique des barrières mentales enseignée par Spock, il était parvenu à faire taire toutes ses appréhensions face à cet homme qui était à la fois le représentant du gouvernement de Vulcain, et son beau-père. Il fut tout sourire, comme avec tous les autres ambassadeurs qu'il avait accueilli à bord.

\- Capitaine Kirk. Dit Sarek formellement.

\- Soyez le bienvenu à bord! Répondit Kirk avec son sourire avenant

\- Vulcain nous honore par votre présence, Ambassadeur, nous sommes à votre service. Ajouta Spock de sa voix la plus impassible.

Sarek ne se donna même pas la peine de le regarder pour répondre, ce qui hérissa Kirk. Il avait beau savoir que les deux hommes étaient en froid, il trouvait anormal que ce père soit aussi distant avec un fils qui avait été fait passé pour mort...

\- Votre service nous honore. Répondit le Vulcain par pure politesse, un peu froidement

\- Permettez-moi de vous présenter notre médecin, le docteur McCoy.

\- Ambassadeur. Dit McCoy en essayant de sourire

Lui aussi était outré par l'attitude de ce père. Spock était sans nulle doute le plus exaspérant des Vulcains, mais son ami ne méritait pas cela. McCoy eut toutes les difficultés du monde à le cacher, mais il y parvint. Il faut dire qu'avec Spock, il avait un bon professeur en matière "d'absence-de-réactionnitude"

\- Docteur. Répondit Sarek presque aimablement

\- Vous connaissez mon officier en second et officier scientifique, le commandant Spock. Dit Kirk avec une fierté flagrante qu'il ne se donna pas la peine de masquer.

Sarek se contenta de jeter un bref regard indifférent sur Spock, lequel n'eut en retour aucune réaction. Jim ne perçut de lui aucune émotion, mais il savait que son T'hy'la les calfeutrait derrière de hautes barrières mentales.

\- Voici mes assistants, et celle qui est mon épouse, Amanda.

Dame Amanda vint à la rencontre du Capitaine. C'était une femme d'une soixantaine d'année, aux traits harmonieux et au regard doux. Contrairement à son époux, elle était expressive et débordait de gentillesse et de bienveillance. Elle n'avait pas quitté Spock de ses yeux aimant depuis qu'elle était descendue de la navette.

\- Capitaine, Dit-elle d'une voix charmante, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer !

\- Tous le plaisir est pour moi ! Répondit Kirk, sincère. Soyez la bienvenue à bord de l'Entreprise! Nous allons vous faire visiter ce vaisseau, monsieur Spock vous conduira.

\- Je préférerai un autre guide. Trancha Sarek, en jetant à nouveau un froid.

Kirk se raidit imperceptiblement. Spock sentit bouillonner la colère indignée de son T'hy'la à travers leur lien, il lui envoya un affect apaisant, qui, étonnement ne calma en aucune façon l'irritation de Jim, bien au contraire.

\- À votre aise. Répondit Kirk en ayant du mal à conserver son sourire.

Alors qu'ils sortaient dans le couloir et que le Capitaine et son époux marchaient devant eux, Amanda put enfin s'approcher de Spock. Elle se retint de poser la main sur son bras.  
\- Tu m'as l'air d'aller bien! Se réjouit-elle avec dans la voix un amour infini

\- Bien est un adjectif évasif, Mère. Cependant, je comprends ce que vous voulez me dire. En effet, je bénéficie d'un état de santé satisfaisant.

Il lui était difficile de parler, alors que son père était à deux pas devant lui, impossible de faire comprendre à sa mère la profonde satisfaction qu'il éprouvait à la revoir... ou, comme aurait dit Ève combien il était heureux de revoir son affectueux sourire.

\- Après toutes ses années, mon fils, tu ne sais toujours pas sourire. Le taquina-t-elle gentiment

\- Les Humains sourient au moindre prétexte. Répliqua Spock doucement (et il n'existait rien de plus beau que les sourires de ses T'hylara, car ils étaient révélateurs de leurs bien-être)

\- Nous avons été si peinés quand Starfleet nous a prétendu que tu étais mort ! Avoua-t-elle en essayant de contenir son émotion

Spock connaissait bien sa mère. Il la comprenait mieux à présent qu'il avait apprisau contact de ses T'hylara à décrypter les émotions humaines et et à ne plus les mépriser. Il effleura son épaule en une caresse imperceptible. Elle sentit la chaleur de sa main à travers le tissu de sa robe. Elle devina le non-dit et sourit à son fils. Il y répondit par un regard calme et doux.

\- Ma femme ! L'interpella soudain Sarek, confirmant involontairement qu'il avait tout entendu de leur conversation en même temps qu'il écoutait les explications du Capitaine

\- J'arrive mon époux.  
Elle n'était pas choquée par l'attitude de son époux. Son cœur était gonflé de bonheur. Elle connaissait bien la pudeur de son fils: avec un simple geste, il venait de lui faire comprendre combien il l'aimait

Sarek avait toujours agit ainsi avec sa femme, de façon autoritaire et possessive, de façon Vulcaine. Amanda s'en était toujours fort bien accommodée et cela n'avait jamais gêné Spock. C'était l'attitude normale d'un époux Vulcain vis à vis de son épouse.  
Mais les concepts d'égalités des genres et de liberté individuelle de Ève, qu'elle avait su lui exposer de façon tout à fait logique et rationnelle, avaient contaminés l'esprit de Spock dans sa façon de concevoir les relations entre les personnes, et à présent, ce... (comment nommait-elle cela?) ...ce machisme lui déplaisait souverainement. Son lien lui informa que Jim le désapprouvait lui aussi.

ooo

à suivre  
L'ambassadrice de Zhuyi-Xim descendit de sa navette de transport...

A3O ne propose plus de mise en page au format texte, ce qui explique ce format tout pourri... désolée ^^'

Mardi prochain, je serais en plein déménagement (j'ai des cartons partout) et je serai privée d'internet pendant quelques jours (ôô rage ôô désespoir).  
J'essaierai cependant de publier le prochain chapitre de mon téléphone portable. Il sera probablement moins abouti que les précédents, car je n'aurais pas le temps de l'affiner correctement...

.

Vous avez bien sûr reconnu les grandes lignes du fabuleux épisode «A journey to Babel»  
écrit par D. C. Fontana et dirigé par Joseph Pevney. (saison 2, épisode 15).  
Je sais, je l'avais déjà évoqué dans «Pon katau'beyik-su Le temps des rapprochement», mais, que voulez-vous, c'est l'un de mes épisodes préférés.  
(à ma grande surprise, Pon katau'beyik-su attire encore des lecteur-trices! alors que j'ai fini de la publier le 31 juillet 2016 OO!)

Rassurez-vous, «A journey to Babel» ne servira que de toile de fond...

ooo

# Extrait de fr·wikipedia·org/wiki/Un_tour_à_Babel

«...Mark Lenard (Sarek) fut principalement apprécié lors de son rôle de romulien dans l'épisode Zone de terreur et il lui fut offert le rôle de Sarek. Toutefois celui-ci n'était plus âgé que de sept ans par rapport à Leonard Nimoy.»

«Selon son propre aveux, Jane Wyatt (Amanda) n'avait jamais entendu parler de Star Trek avant de tourner dans l'épisode et pensait, en lisant le script, qu'il s'agissait d'une sitcom parodique...»

«Peu de temps avant le tournage de l'épisode (Babel), Mark Lenard et Jane Wyatt demandèrent à Leonard Nimoy des informations sur la culture vulcaine. L'acteur leur suggéra de trouver un geste qui signifiait le fait d'être marié...»  
→ ce fut la naissance du célèbre Ozh'esta (ou bisou-doigt)

«C'est ... l'un des épisodes préférés de Leonard Nimoy avec Les Mines de Horta , Contretemps , Le Mal du pays (Amok Time), Un coin de paradis et L'Équipage en folie...»

«L'épisode est fréquemment cité dans les meilleurs épisodes de la série...»

# Extraits de l'article: sur : fr·memory-alpha· /wiki/Journey_to_Babel_(épisode)  
En hommage à sa longue et brillante carrière, Wyatt s'appelle "Miss Jane Wyatt" ; en crédits de fin...»

ooo


	42. Ko-kevet-dutar Aïshima Zojia [Ambassadrice Aïshima Zojia]

Ha'ge Ohasu [L'être lumière] ~ Partie X Troie'karh kenel [Cheval de Troie]

Chapitre 2 Ko-kevet-dutar Aïshima Zojia  
[Ambassadrice Aïshima Zojia]

oOo

Précédemment  
Sarek se contenta de jeter un bref regard indifférent sur Spock, lequel n'eut aucune réaction. Jim ne perçut de lui aucune émotion, mais il savait que son T'hy'la les calfeutrait derrière de hautes barrières mentales.

ooo

L'Ambassadrice Aïshima Zojia de Zhuyi-Xim descendit lentement de sa navette de transport. L'expression de son visage était profondément triste.  
La diplomate était d'une beauté éthérée, quasi lumineuse. Elle était de grande taille, toute en longueur. Elle avait le crâne allongé, le visage pâle et d'un ovale parfait, avec d'immenses yeux verts profonds et brillants comme des émeraudes, dont les iris étaient hypertrophiée. Les traits de son visage étaient à peine esquissés, un tout petit nez, une petite bouche aux lèvres pleines dont le contour délicat était rehaussé de rouge. Elle n'avait pas de cheveux. Elle portait une longue robe argentée, serrée à la taille par une large ceinture anthracite, avec de longues manches brodées d'argent. Elle se déplaçait avec beaucoup de grâce et de légèreté. Les deux autres membres de sa délégation, une femme et un homme lui ressemblait un peu; mais étaient moins grand·es et avaient de longs cheveux verts.

On lui avait dit qu'elle allait faire des rencontres intéressantes à bord de ce vaisseau. C'est la raison pour laquelle Aïshima Zojia avait accepté cette mission. Même s'ils étaient à présent capables de vivre à peu près en paix, les nations regroupées sous l'égide de la Fédération des Planètes Unies ne s'étaient pas débarrassé de la totalité de leur violence, mis à part les froids Vulcains. L'ambassadrice suivit la haie d'honneur formée par les enseignes de la sécurité au garde à vous, dont ... un Klingon ? Ces Humanoïdes avaient accepté un Klingon parmi eux... elle se sentit agréablement intriguée

Ève vint à sa rencontre, fascinée par la grâce et la digne noblesse qui se dégageaient de cette femme :  
\- Shi kuän shëly, Säsh Aïshima Zojia (Soyez la bienvenue à bord, Ambassadrice Aïshima Zojia). Dit-elle en articulant lentement, d'une voix charmante, avec un grand sourire, et presque sans accent. Le Capitaine Kirk vous exprime ses regrets de ne pouvoir vous accueillir lui-même. Aussi, c'est à moi que revient cet honneur. Je me nomme Ève Dupuis-S'chn t'gai.

Cette jeune Humaine ne cachait pas son enthousiasme ni le plaisir sincère qu'elle avait à la rencontrer. L'effort qu'elle avait fait de prononcer ces mots d'accueil dans sa langue était absolument adorable, et Aïshima Zojia s'étonna à en ressentir un profond bonheur.

\- Je vous remercie pour ce charmant accueil, Miss Ève. Répondit l'ambassadrice avec un sourire sincère et doux

Miss Ève rosit un peu et tendit la main vers le militaire qui se tenait bien droit à coté d'elle, le visage fermé et peu avenant:  
\- Permettez-moi de vous présenter Kyuoshi Azhular, notre chef de la sécurité.

... encore un Klingon, dont les inhabituels yeux améthyste tranchaient avec sa peau plus noire que la nuit. Et au ton de sa voix, l'Ambassadrice put percevoir à quel point cette jeune Humaine éprouvait envers celui-ci une totale confiance et une vive amitié. Cela lui plut énormément.

\- Enchantée, monsieur Kyuoshi. Sourit l'ambassadrice. Vous avez beaucoup de chance, miss Ève, que votre vaisseau soit ainsi protégé par d'aussi vaillants guerriers !

Le temps d'une seconde, Azhular montra de l'étonnement. Le peuple de Zhuyi-Xim était profondément pacifique, encore plus que ces idiots d'Humains, de Vulcains et de Kokivô-yan. Et pourtant, cette Ambassadrice ne lui montrait aucun mépris, ni ne semblait le craindre, contrairement à tous les diplomates qu'il avait croisés à bord.

\- Oui, Ambassadrice, je sais! Répondit Ève, à la fois ravie par sa gentillesse et fière de ces guerriers. Nous avons beaucoup de chance!

Azhular eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rougir. Un guerrier Klingon ne rougit pas. Il bénit la coloration noire de sa peau qui cacha le feu de ses joues.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez moi Aïshima.

Aïshima se tut. Elle contempla Ève avec un regard intense. Elle parut soudain vivement émue:  
\- Je ne saurai dire en quoi mais il me semble que nous nous ressemblons toutes deux.

Ève pensa à la lumière qu'elle était capable d'émettre, mais n'osa pas en parler. Elle ne voulait pas embarrasser l'Ambassadrice en la pressant de questions alors qu'elle venait à peine de poser un pied à bord du vaisseau. Cela aurait été à la fois déplacé et totalement impoli.

\- Je vous remercie, Aïshima. Souhaitez-vous reposez? Proposa-t-elle. Ou bien préférez-vous aller boire un verre à la réception ?

\- Oui, je serai ravie de me désaltérer.

Illes sortirent dans le couloir

\- Si vous le souhaitez, le Capitaine Kirk ou le Commandant Spock pourront vous faire visiter notre beau vaisseau !

\- Oui, cela pourrait être intéressant. Approuva Aïshima  
Elle avait perçu les infimes inflexions dans la voix de Ève qui trahissait les sentiments profonds qu'elle avait à l'égard de ces deux hommes, à nouveau elle se sentit intriguée. On lui avait dit que Ève était l'épouse du Commandant Vulcain, les membres de cette ethnie n'étaient pas réputé pour être partageur. Et pourtant, cette Humaine respirait l'honnêteté...

\- Avez-vous fait un bon voyage ? Demanda Ève

L'ambassadrice s'arrêta brusquement au croisement d'un couloir:  
\- Oh! Mais ce n'est pas une juste magnifique broche que vous portez là sur votre épaule! Quel est ce joli petit être qui est accroché tout contre votre cou?

Lash'a prit son vol en bourdonnant joyeusement et vint se poser dans la paume de l'ambassadrice

\- Elle se nomme Lash'a, ça veut dire Pierre précieuse en vulcain. Expliqua Ève avec tendresse. Elle est très gentille et très intelligente!

\- Vous avez en effet là une amie très précieuse, elle dégage tellement de... oh!...

Oui... c'était bien ce qu'elle avait déjà ressenti en regardant cette Humaine... Une vive émotion l'étreignit, et elle eut de mal à contenir des larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Ève ouvrit de grand yeux surpris, elle ne comprit pas la réaction de cette ambassadrice. Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir si celle-ci exprimait une intense douleur ou une profonde joie... ou les deux à la fois ?  
-... pardonnez-moi. Je... Dit Aïshima d'une voix émue. Je sens... il faut absolument que je sache... permettez-moi d'essayer... je vous en prie...

Aïshima lui tendit son autre main. Ève hésita à peine : cela semblait tellement vital pour cette Dame. Elle sentit Azhular se contracter à coté d'elle, méfiant. Mais elle n'avait sentit aucune méchanceté en cette femme, la preuve, Lash'a lui faisait confiance. Elle prit la main tendue. Une aura de lumière les enveloppa aussitôt toutes les deux, chaude, caressante, une émanation débordante de douceur, d'empathie, presque d'amour pur. Leurs esprits se frôlèrent brièvement. Puis cela cessa, laissant Azhular tout crispé à en avoir la chair de poule : toute cette tendresse, tout ces sentiments aimants alors que ces deux femmes ne se connaissaient même pas, c'était vraiment in-su-ppor-ta-ble !

\- Kôgo-Ève! Protesta-t-il vivement mécontent, vous aviez promis de ne plus faire ça!

\- Ne la grondez pas, Guerrier Kyuoshi! Implora gentiment Aïshima qui savait à présent qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à craindre de ce Klingon bourru. C'est moi qui ait provoqué ce phénomène! Pardonnez-moi si celui-ci vous a incommodé.  
Il y avait du bonheur dans sa voix et ses yeux brillaient à nouveau de larmes.

\- J'ai un peu l'habitude. Avoua-t-il en ronchonnant. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois!  
... et le plus agaçant, c'était qu'il lui était à chaque fois impossible de lui en tenir rancune, soupira-t-il pour lui-même.

Aïshima posa ses yeux dans ceux de Ève:  
\- Vous êtes une Haï-Sishen! Dit-elle avec une émotion presque douloureuse qui fit tiquer Azhular.

\- Une Haï-Sishen ?

\- Une enfant-lumière, Sishen signifie être-lumière et vous êtes si jeune encore. Nous, les Sishen sommes si peu nombreux. C'est si merveilleux que vous en soyez une!

Ève était donc une Sishen... une Sishen... ce qu'elle était avait donc un nom...  
\- Je suis une Sishen. Répéta Ève pour elle-même

Elle n'était pas une aberration... elle était peut-être le cobaye d'une expérience scientifique...mais cette révélation donnait cependant un sens à son existence  
Elle était une Sishen, tout comme Spock était Vulcain, tout comme Jim était Humain... et il y avait d'autres êtres comme elle... elle était normale.

NORMALE.

\- Oui, mon enfant, seul un ou une Sishen a le pouvoir d'émettre ainsi de la Saïshen, «la lumière qui porte la vie.»

Même sa lumière avait un nom!  
\- Saïshen... oui... ce nom définit si bien toute les belles choses que ma lumière a accomplies!

Ève ressentit un profond apaisement de ses angoisses secrètes. Elle aussi dut contenir ses larmes provoquée par un tel soulagement. Elle rehaussa ses naph-fo-dan afin de ne pas incommoder Spock avec cet excès d'émotivité. D'autant plus, qu'elle savait que lui et Jim étaient en présence de Sarek le Vulcain, ce n'était pas le moment de distraire leur attention.

L'ambassadrice la contempla avec une immense tendresse  
\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'autres Sishen ailleurs que parmi les miens. Reprit-elle. D'où venez-vous? Comment avez-vous fait pour survivre loin de notre mère-patrie parmi ces Humanoïdes agressifs?

\- Ni Spock ni Jim ne sont des personnes agressives, ni personne à bord de ce vaisseau! Protesta Ève doucement

Elle posa des yeux confiants sur Azhular et poursuivit avant qu'il n'ait pu protester  
\- Et nos guerriers Klingons sont des combattants au service de notre sécurité, pas des brutes sans cervelle

\- En effet, ce n'est pas la même chose. Approuva Aïshima

\- J'ignore totalement d'où je viens, c'est un peu comme si j'avais été mise au monde une seconde fois. Poursuivit tristement Ève.

Azhular ignorait ce fait. On lui avait narré l'arrivée de la jeune femme dans la cabine d'un Spock souffrant, et que ces deux-là étaient aussitôt tombés amoureux. Il remarqua une douleur compatissante dans le regard doux de l'ambassadrice

-... Car je n'ai pas toujours été ainsi. Dans ma première vie, j'étais l'Humaine la plus banale du monde. Votre question signifie pour moi que vous ne pourrez pas me dire comment et surtout pourquoi on m'a confié ce pouvoir de Saïshen.

Oh comme Aïshima aurait aimé apporter son aide à cette autre Sishen, cette Haï-Sishen. Elle savait qu'elle ne le pouvait pas, et visiblement cela lui brisait le cœur. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle pouvait l'épauler d'une autre façon:  
\- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, Xeimei. Déplora-t-elle tristement. Est que mon peuple considère la Saïshen comme une bénédiction. Les sages des temps anciens disaient que la Saïshen est l'expression physique de l'amour et de la compassion, qu'elle est directement reliée au cœur du ou de la Sishen

Une vague d'émerveillement traversa Ève alors que son esprit répétait avec bonheur «la lumière qui porte la vie est l'expression physique de l'amour et de la compassion... Nam-tor Saïshen tukhik'satun k'ashaya heh utan'es»

Elle resta une demi minute sans parler. Aïshima respecta son silence en la regardant avec une infinie tendresse

\- Xeimei? DemandaÈve en sortant de son mutisme

\- Cela signifie petite sœur, car vous êtes une toute jeune Haï-Sishen. Il vous faut une guide. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous enseigner comment encore mieux maîtriser votre Saïshen. Le souhaitez-vous?

\- Oh oui, ce serait formidable !

\- Je serais donc votre Weimei.

\- Ma grande sœur. Comprit Ève avec du soleil dans la voix.

Azhular réprima un soupir dépité. Puisqu'il avait accepté d'être préposé à la protection de ces deux femmes, (de tout façon, il n'aurait laissé personne d'autre assumer ce rôle) il allait donc se retrouver régulièrement à se prendre (encore) leurs fichues lumière-Saïshen pacifistes en pleine tronche... Il positiva en se disant que si elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, cela allait faciliter sa surveillance. Et cela rendait Kôgo-Xeimei-Sishen-Ève heureuse...

ooo

Sarek et ses accompagnateurs arrivaient à l'intersection du couloir. Les lampes se mirent à clignoter et une vive lumière jaillit de l'angle de la coursive.  
Spock et Kirk avaient senti tour à tour l'étonnement, la tristesse de leur compagne. Puis ce bien-être joyeux irradier dans chacune des cellules de leur corps. Spock perçut cependant qu'elle faisait de grands efforts pour contenir ses émotions afin de ne pas l'incommoder. Leurs propres lumière étaient intimement reliées à celle de leur compagne. Heureusement pour eux, elle leur avait enseigné comment la contenir. L'ambassadeur Sarek aurait aussi surpris qu'un Vulcain pouvait l'être s'ils s'étaient tous deux éclairés en même temps que Ève avait émis sa lumière

\- Ève ! S'exclama McCoy avec une vive inquiétude

\- Son état de santé est satisfaisant, Docteur. Répliqua aussitôt Spock, au grand étonnement de Sarek, qui ne le montra pas. De plus, Kyuoshi est avec elle.

Qui était cette Ève? Se demandèrent Sarek et Amanda. Comment leur fils pouvait-il en être aussi...

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Insista le docteur en se retournant vers Spock, inquiet.

Spock se contenta de le regarder impassiblement, mais le médecin devina l'ironie qui se cachait derrière cette apparence. McCoy regarda Kirk qui lui sourit et il comprit. Oui, leur bon sang de liens mentaux. Il se sentit soudain ridicule, mais Jim n'eut pas de regard moqueur

\- Elle avait pourtant dit qu'elle n'utiliserait pas sa lumière. Bougonna McCoy

Sarek se taisait et écoutait ces propos hautement irrationnels. Amanda contempla son fils inter-agir avec ces deux hommes, et devina entre eux une belle complicité. Elle en ressentit un vif bonheur. Spock avait vraiment trouvé sa place, il était estimé et respecté.

\- Il est probable qu'elle n'ait pas eu le chois. Expliqua Spock de sa voix neutre. Ce n'est pas elle qui a initié le processus.

\- C'est donc l'ambassadrice Aïshima Zojia. Déduisit Kirk. Ève nous a dit que cette femme est une Être-lumière.

\- Je le pense aussi. Approuva Spock. Il est probable que l'ambassadrice ait perçu la lumière en Ève.

Tout comme il est probable qu'elle la perçoivent en eux, songèrent-ils en même temps...

\- Ah, justement, les voilà. S'exclama Kirk.

L'Ambassadrice et Ève étaient toute souriantes, presque complices, alors que Azhular arborait sa mine des mauvais jours, enfin, encore plus que d'habitude.

Sarek se demanda comment il se faisait que ces deux femmes ne soient pas impressionnées par l'air franchement menaçant, pour ne pas dire hostile, de ce Klingon. Quant à son fils et ces deux Humains, ils ne paraissaient même pas y prêter attention, comme si cela leur était normal (?) Il persistait encore autour des deux femmes un discret halo de lumière que Sarek perçut parfaitement. Les propos de son fils prirent du sens dans son esprit.

\- Permettez, ambassadeur que nous fassions honneur à ces dames. Proposa Kirk, Et que nous laissions Miss Ève nous présenter cette aimable personne!

\- Je vous en prie. Acquiesça Sarek, habitué aux coutumes des politesses en cours chez les Humains

\- Messieurs, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter Dame Aïshima Zojia, ambassadrice de Zhuyi-xim.  
Elle ne mentait pas, le plaisir s'entendait dans sa voix calme et heureuse

\- Enchanté. Dirent Spock et Jim comme s'ils parlaient d'une même voix, suivi de peu par McCoy

\- Ambassadrice. Dit Sarek avec un léger hochement de tête

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Dit Amanda en souriant

\- Ambassadrice, Poursuivit Ève. Voici le Capitaine James Kirk , le Commandant Spock et notre cher médecin Leonard McCoy.

\- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, messieurs.

\- Ambassadrice Aïshima Zojia, Ève. Dit Kirk à son tour, permettez-moi de vous présenter l'ambassadeur Sarek de Vulcain, et son épouse Amanda.

\- Ambassadeur Sarek. Répondit Aïshima. Dame Amanda. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer. C'est étrange, il y a comme une ressemblance entre vous et monsieur Spock, chère miss Amanda!

Spock se retint de hausser un sourcil. Le Capitaine n'avait évoqué à personne ses liens familiaux avec Amanda, et il était improbable que son Adun'a l'ait fait. De plus jamais personne n'avait perçu aucune ressemblance entre sa mère et lui pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y en avait aucune... à moins que celle-ci ne soit pas physique.

\- En effet, Spock est mon fils. Répondit Amanda avant que Sarek en puisse l'arrêter

Sarek remarqua qu'il n'y eut aucun étonnement. Spock avait dû les informé de ce lien de parenté.

\- Comme vous devez êtes fière de lui! S'exclama Aïshima avec une sincérité troublante

\- Oui, je l'avoue. Répondit doucement Amanda.

Spock resta parfaitement impassible, tout comme ses T'hylara qui n'affichèrent pas le plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient pour lui, et qu'il sentit distinctement s'instiller en lui. Spock avait parfois l'impression que ses T'hylara ressentait ses émotions à lui par procuration.

\- Ambassadeur Sarek, Poursuivit Kirk, Voici notre chef de la sécurité, Kyuoshi Azhular...

Sarek dut réprimer un mouvement de surprise, tandis qu'Azhular se contenta de hocher la tête. Un Klingon? Ces êtres cruels et imprévisibles, Chef de la sécurité d'un vaisseau de Starfleet ? Kirk échangea un regard avec Spock qui acquiesça:

\- Pour finir, je vous présente Ève, l'épouse de Spock.

Il fallut à Sarek tout son entrainement Vulcain pour à nouveau ne pas laisser apparaître son étonnement. Avant que l'Enterprise ne disparaisse sans laisser de trace, Sarek avait été averti du retour de Spock sur Vulcain, ce dernier ayant pris contact avec sa fiancée afin de finaliser leur mariage. Puis l'Enterprise avait disparu pendant de longs mois. Puis le vaisseau était réapparu et son fils s'était révélé être toujours en vie (Son Adun'a en avait pleuré de joie une journée entière, après avoir passé des semaines à pleurer sa mort, une véritable épreuve de surcharges émotionnelles pour un Vulcain)... Sarek comprenait à présent la raison de ce miracle

Kirk observa Sarek du coin de l'œil, le Vulcain était imperceptiblement crispé. Il se rapprocha discrètement de Spock afin que leurs épaules se touchent

...  
\- Je pense que nous allons attendre un peu pour révéler notre trouple à ton père. Pensa Jim

\- Pourquoi? Ce serait pourtant logique.

\- Certes, mais je pense que ton père nous en fera une crise cardiaque!

\- Je n'ai pas eu d'information concernant un quelconque problème de santé de...

\- Même s'il ne le montre pas, Sarek est choqué. Tenons-nous en à une révélation par jour. Et puis, cela pourrait nuire au bon fonctionnement de cette mission.

\- Comme tu le voudras.  
...

Sarek n'eut aucun geste vis à vis de sa belle-fille, ce qui n'étonna ni Spock, ni Jim. Par contre Amanda était visiblement ravie, elle savait que son fils était encore en vie grâce à elle. Et cette jeune femme lui sembla si-gentille-tout-plein :

\- Oh Spock. S'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?

Amanda n'attendit pas la réponse de son fils, elle s'avança vers Ève, les bras tendus. Ève accepta cette étreinte maternelle avec émotion. Amanda réagissait exactement comme son fils s'y était attendu en acceptant immédiatement son épouse.

Le regard de Aïshima allait de Kirk à Spock, qui se tenaient épaule contre épaule. Comme en Ève, elle sentit une belle source de Saïshen en eux. Aïshima avait toujours eu un esprit très pénétrant, elle n'eut aucun mal à en deviner l'origine mais se garda bien de le révéler, tout en trouvant cela merveilleux. Jamais aucun·e Sishen n'avait tenté de transmettre sa Saïshen à un être aimé. Celle de Ève devait posséder des propriétés particulières.  
Sarek le Vulcain, bien qu'impassible était déjà bien trop secoué, Aïshima ne voulut pas lui donner le coup de grâce.

ooo

Il y avait foule dans la salle de réception. Ils eurent à peine le temps de faire deux pas dans la salle qu'un Tellarite se précipita vers eux. C'était un Humanoïde un peu grassouillet à la peau rose et au nez porcin. Sans même s'embarrasser des salutations d'usages, il s'adressa à Sarek avec agressivité, et ignora toutes les personnes qui l'accompagnaient :

\- Voterez-vous en faveur de l'entrée du système Coridan dans la Fédération ?

Bien que choquée par la grossièreté de cette attitude impolie, Aïshima se retint de protester

\- Ambassadeur Gal, le vote n'a pas lieu ici. Répliqua Sarek froidement. Je ferai connaître les recommandations de mon gouvernement dans la salle du conseil à Babel.

\- Non, non! Insista Gal en haussant le ton. Que voterez-vous, vous, Sarek de Vulcain?

Kirk fronça les sourcil, mécontent. Il allait intervenir quand un Andorien grand et fin vint se mêler à la conversation, il remua délicatement ses antennes aussi bleues de son visage:

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir si tôt, Tellarite ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix onctueuse

\- Vous le savez bien, ambassadeur Shras! Cracha Gal en reportant sa hargne sur lui. Quoi qu'il vote, il sera suivi par d'autres. Je veux connaître sa position et ses raisons!

\- En effet. Le poids des décisions des Vulcains au sein du conseil a toujours été prédominant. Approuva Shras avec une imperceptible désapprobation.

\- Evidemment, les Tellarites aiment débattre pour le simple plaisir de débattre. Se contenta de répondre Sarek

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse! S'emporta le Tellarite. Vous...

\- Messieurs! Trancha le Capitaine avec autorité. Nous ne sommes pas en salle du conseil. L'entrée de Coridan mérite un débat, mais celui-ci ne peut en aucun cas avoir lieu ici, en vase clos. Ce débat doit se faire en présence de tous les ambassadeurs de la Fédération!

\- Vous avez raison. Approuva Sarek. Vos propos sont très pertinents.

\- Toutes mes excuses, Capitaine. Dit Shras en souriant. J'avoue que je peux pas résister à une bonne joute... verbale.

Gal avança vers le Capitaine, le poing serré prêt à en découdre et à remettre son autorité en cause. Kirk ne bougea pas d'un iota. Gal vit le regard glacial du Commandant Vulcain à gauche du Capitaine et il fit instinctivement un demi-pas en arrière. Puis il croisa les yeux fixes d'Azhular, qui se tenait à présent juste à droite de Kirk. Sa première réaction fut la surprise. Tout à sa colère envers l'ambassadeur Vulcain, il n'avait pas prêté attention à lui. Il en avait entendu parler par d'autres ambassadeurs mais n'y avait pas cru. Un Klingon était bien la dernière race qu'il s'attendait à croiser à bord d'un vaisseau de la Fédération. Ce Klingon n'avait pas à proprement parler une attitude menaçante. Mais ses yeux implacables lui provoquèrent un désagréable frisson d'angoisse. Il était notoirement dangereux de se frotter à un Klingon, surtout lorsqu'il était aussi grand et musclé et qu'il dégageait autant de puissance et d'assurance... surtout lorsqu'il semblait avoir fait alliance avec un Vulcain.

\- Puisque c'est ainsi, je m'en vais. Gronda Gal.

\- Connaissiez-vous ce grossier ambassadeur si peu diplomate, ambassadeur Sarek? demanda Shras en regardant partir le Tellarite.

\- Nous avons déjà débattu au conseil, lors de la dernière session. Répondit calmement Sarek

\- Gal a perdu, il est furieux, soyez sûr qu'il reviendra à la charge. Dit Shras qui semblait s'en délecter à l'avance

\- Ma réponse sera toujours la même. Affirma Sarek avec une certaine indifférence

\- Dommage. Déplora Shras visiblement déçu. Sur ce, je vous laisse, mes charmantes dames, messieurs.

Le communicateur de Kirk bipa à sa ceinture. Il s'éloigna, prit la communication, se rembrunit et revint vers le groupe:  
\- Ambassadeur Sarek, ambassadrice Zojia. Je vous prie de nous excuser. Monsieur Spock et moi, nous devons reprendre notre poste sur la passerelle.

\- Je comprends vos devoirs, Capitaine. Acquiesça Sarek

\- J'espère avoir très bientôt le plaisir de vous revoir tous deux. Affirma Aïshima un peu déçue de les voir repartir aussi rapidement

\- Ce sera un plaisir partagé, Ambassadrice. Lui assura Kirk qui ne put empêcher à son sourire de devenir charmeur.

McCoy qui n'avait encore rien dit prit la parole à son tour:  
\- Je crois que je vais vous laisser entre Dames. J'ai comme l'impression que vous avez beaucoup à vous dire !

Deux Êtres-lumière, une mère et sa bru, oui, elles avaient certainement une foule de choses à s'échanger. Il lança un regard à Sarek, que bien sûr le Vulcain ne compris pas. Il soupira de dépit. Spock, lui, aurait compris l'allusion. Il était devenu beaucoup plus habile à cela depuis qu'il était en trouple.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre délicatesse, Docteur McCoy. Répondit Aïshima qui avait bien comprit les intentions du Docteur.

McCoy s'éloigna. Il alla retrouver Scotty qui profitait de sa pose pour venir grignoter un truc ou deux. (mais pas un verre d'alcool, sinon Hali tam'a l'empêcherait Là ils étaient, McCoy pouvait observer Azhular en toute discrétion, tout en papotant avec l'ingénieur en chef. Et c'était agréable.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la table où étaient posés des rafraîchissements et un buffet multicolore.  
\- Le Capitaine Kirk et le Commandant Spock sont deux hommes vraiment très beaux, chacun à leur manière! S'extasia Aïshima. Oui, tout à fait charmants.

Ève se garda bien de répondre quoi que ce soit, par crainte que ses sentiments ne transparaissent dans sa voix.  
Amanda se retint d'approuver la diplomate. Oui, son fils était beau, il l'avait toujours été. Il avait changé, elle n'aurait su dire comment, c'était comme s'il était plus serein. Et effectivement, son ami le Capitaine Kirk était un bel homme plein de charisme

\- Vos propos sont illogiques, ambassadrice. Répliqua tranquillement Sarek, comme s'il lui faisait la leçon. La beauté est une notion tout ce qu'il y a de plus subjective.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas seulement physique, ambassadeur Sarek. Affirma doucement Aïshima. Je comprends votre réaction, les Humanoïdes ont souvent tendance à accorder trop d'importance aux apparences physiques. C'est surtout que ces deux hommes dégagent une telle...Zhuinshu... Pardonnez-moi, mais il n'y a pas de mot dans la langue standard pour le décrire. Ou alors il en faudrait plusieurs.

Aïshima se tourna vers Ève:  
\- Vous aussi, ma chère Xeimei Ève. Vous êtes Zhuinshu. Ajouta Aïshima avec une infinie tendresse.

Ève rougit tandis que son cœur gonflait. Amanda sourit d'attendrissement. Sarek haussa un sourcil. Tout cela devenait vraiment irrationnellement sentimental pour lui, il jugea bon d'aller converser avec d'autres personnes, avec qui, au moins, il pourrait avoir une discussion rationnelle. Azhular regarda avec ironie le Vulcain fuir ainsi.

\- Puis-je vous demander comment vous avez fait la connaissance de mon fils ? Demanda Amanda après que son époux se fut éloigné suffisamment pour ne plus pouvoir entendre leur babillages émotionnels

Ève rougit à nouveau.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je vous laisse toutes les deux? Proposa Aïshima, comprenant l'embarras de Ève

\- Non. C'est juste que cela me gène un peu de parler de cela ici, parmi tant de monde. C'est si personnel.

\- Il y a un petit coin tranquille, par là-bas. Proposa Aïshima. Et je ferai autour de nous une sphère phonique, nul n'entendra nos parole.

\- Vous pouvez faire cela avec votre... Saïshen? S'émerveilla Ève.

\- Oui. On nomme cela Shillian «l'alcôve des amoureux». Je vous apprendrai comme faire cela.

\- Oh, c'est si romantique, absolument charmant! S'enthousiasma Amanda. Comment peut-on apprendre à faire une telle chose?

\- Attendez, je mets en place notre Shillian

Azhular resta prudemment en dehors de la bulle. Il avait parfaitement compris que cette ambassadrice, tout comme cette Humaine ne représentaient aucun risque pour personne. Il n'était donc pas pas obligé d'entendre leurs conversations pour protéger Kôgo-Ève convenablement. De plus, il se serait senti indiscret d'écouter Ève révéler des choses personnelles. Il tourna le dos aux trois femmes et monta la garde en se félicitant d'avoir échappé à cette discussion féminine et surtout à leurs étalages de gentillesses... Son communicateur bipa.

\- Il faut au préalable être une Sishen, une être-lumière. Reprit gentiment Aïshima. Montrez-lui, mon enfant.

Ève tourna le dos à la foule, et Amanda l'imita. Aïshima et elle levèrent leur paume vers le haut et émirent de façon discrète de petites sphères de lumière irisée

\- Aïshima m'a expliqué que cela se nomme Saïchen, «la lumière qui porte la vie». J'ignore comment j'ai acquis ce pouvoir. Avoua Ève. Car contrairement à Aïshima, je ne suis pas née sur la planète Zhuyi-Xim.

\- C'est merveilleux! Se contenta de répondre Amanda. C'est si poétique!

Les femmes échangèrent un sourire complice. Ève prit une grande respiration et commença son récit.

\- Comme vous le savez, madame Sarek...

\- Amanda. Appelez-moi Amanda. Insista-t-elle

\- Amanda. Ce vaisseau faisait route vers Vulcain et a été aspiré par une sorte de trou noir... blanc qui l'a envoyé dans un univers parallèle. Spock vous expliquera ce que c'était. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, de façon à ce que nul ne puisse y entrer. Il était... très souffrant

Amanda vit la gène de Ève et hocha la tête. Elle savait pourquoi le vaisseau faisait route vers Vulcain. Elle s'était même réjouie à l'époque à la perspective de revoir son fils, et de son futur mariage sensé garantir sa survie et son bonheur conjugal. Elle s'était même imaginée devenir bientôt grand-mère. Lorsque la cérémonie du kal'i'farr avait lieu lors du Pon Farr du Sa-kugalsu [fiancé], celle-ci se soldait la plus part du temps par la grossesse de l'Adun'a [l'épousée]. Les Kal-if-fee [combat des prétendants] étaient extrêmement rares.

Par conséquent, Amanda savait parfaitement de quoi son fils avait souffert. À l'émotion contenue dans la voix de Ève, elle devina à quel point la souffrance de son fils avait été grande, bien plus que ce qu'elle avait pensé.

Aïshima ne posa pas de question, respectant la pudeur des non-dits de ces deux femmes

\- J'étais sur la planète sur laquelle je suis née quand un éclair blanc m'a frappée. Je ne suis pas morte, mais cela m'a transportée directement dans la chambre de Spock...

\- Oh mon Dieu... Murmura Amanda en pâlissant.  
Connaissant son fils, celui-ci avait dû s'enfermer dans ses quartiers, afin de protéger les membres de l'équipage de son agressivité. Seul la risque d'une perte de contrôle avait pu faire prendre à Spock la décision de quitter son poste. En était-il aux dernières heures de son Pon farr ? Amanda savait que plus on attendait pour accomplir le rituel, plus la souffrance de celui qui en était atteint était grande et plus la Plak'tow [fièvre du sang] le rendait agressif... dangereusement violent...

\- J'ai émis sans savoir comment ma Saïshen pour la première fois et elle l'a apaisé. Nos esprits se sont rencontrés... et je suis tombée amoureuse.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, mais Ève se refusait à raconter à cette mère la violence de leur tout premier contact.

Cependant Amanda était loin d'être naïve, elle avait déjà traversé plusieurs Pon farr avec son époux. Elle devina sans peine ce que Ève ne raconta pas. Elle se sentit émue. L'amour que Ève éprouvait pour son fils se lisait sur son visage, et jusque dans la façon qu'elle avait de prononcer son nom. Amanda se sentit heureuse. Son fils était aimé et accepté tel qu'il était par cette jeune femme, qui lui avait en plus sauvé la vie. Elle eut une bouffée de reconnaissance et de tendresse. Elle prit Ève dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Ève lui rendit son étreinte avec reconnaissance.

Quand elles se dégagèrent doucement de cette étreinte, Ève croisa le regard approbateur et lumineux de l'ambassadrice.

\- Zhuinshu. Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire débordant de tendresse,  
Elle émettait une lumière douce et scintillante qui donna à Ève et Amanda l'impression de ressentir l'attendrissement qu'éprouvait Aïshima

Ce moment de grâce fut interrompu par un éclat de voix Tellarite. La bulle phonique empêchait quiconque d'écouter ce qui était dit, mais n'empêchait pas les bruits extérieur de se faire entendre. Les trois femmes se tournèrent vers ce désagréable bruit.

ooo

Kirk et Spock prirent place sur la passerelle.

\- Bien. Je vous écoute. Dit Kirk.

\- Nous sommes suivis Capitaine. Expliqua Sulu. Par un vaisseau non identifié. Depuis au moins dix minutes.

\- Il n'y a aucune autorisation de circulation pour d'autres vaisseaux que le nôtre dans ce cadran. Précisa Chekov

\- Je ne parviens pas à entrer en contact avec lui. Renchérit Uhura. Et pourtant il envoie des messages en notre direction que je ne parviens pas à décrypter.

\- Nous y voilà donc. Dit Kirk calmement. Que pouvez-vous spéculer, monsieur Spock ?

\- La signature énergétique est insolite. Répondit Spock. Et ce vaisseau reste trop éloigné du nôtre pour permettre à nos déflecteurs d'effectuer une analyse. C'est vraisemblablement un vaisseau de transport de marchandise

Il n'y eut aucun mot de rajouté. Chaque membre de la passerelle savait ce qui les attendaient. Chacun avait deviné la menace, et pourtant, toustes restèrent parfaitement calmes. Angghal le Klingon demanda à entrer sur la passerelle. Il tendit un pad au Capitaine:  
\- C'est le rapport de sécurité que vous avez demandé, Capitaine. Dit-il simplement. Chef Azhular a mis quelques suggestions à votre intention, mais il a dit que cela peut attendre demain après midi.

\- Parfait, merci, Angghal.

L'attaque allait donc avoir lieu le lendemain après-midi...

ooo

à suivre

\- Vulcain! Je veux vous parler ! Grondait Gal le Tellarite  
Les personnes présente se tournèrent pour assister au spectacle. Sarek avala discrètement le comprimé qu'il avait dans la main.

Extraits de l'article: sur : fr·memory-alpha· /wiki/Journey_to_Babel_(épisode)

«...Cet épisode présente les Andoriens (tout bleus, cheveux blancs, antennes sur la tête) et les Tellarites (peau rose, visage porcin).  
Avec les humains et les Vulcains, ce sont deux des quatre membres fondateurs de la Fédération Unie des Planètes... »

«...L'acteur jouant Gav (le tellarite au visage porcin) ne pouvait pas bien voir à cause de la prothèse au-dessus de ses yeux, de ce fait ça l'obligeait à soulever sa tête pour voir. Ceci a ajouté au mythe que les Tellarites étaient arrogants...

ooo


	43. Riyeht-staya  [Meurtre]

Ha'ge Ohasu [L'être lumière] ~ Partie X Troie'karh kenel [Cheval de Troie]

Chapitre 3 -Riyeht-staya  
[Meurtre]  
oOo  
Précédemment  
Angghal tendit un pad au Capitaine:  
\- C'est le rapport de sécurité que vous avez demandé, Capitaine. Chef Azhular a mis quelques suggestions à votre intention, mais il a dit que cela peut attendre demain après midi.  
\- Parfait, merci, Angghal.  
L'attaque allait donc avoir lieu le lendemain après-midi.  
ooo  
\- VULCAIN! Je veux vous parler ! Hurlait Gal le Tellarite qui revenait à la charge avec un manque absolu de discrétion  
La plus part des personnes présentes se tournèrent pour assister à ce duel entre un Tellarite sanguin et un impassible Vulcain  
Sarek avala discrètement le comprimé qu'il avait dans la main. Il s'interdit de soupirer:  
\- De toute façon, cela me semble inévitable, puisque je ne puis échapper à votre vindicte.  
\- Que voterez-vous ? Exigea à nouveau le Tellarite avec agressivité  
\- Vous ne semblez décidément pas capable d'attendre les débats du conseil. Soit. Vous ne serez pas surpris d'apprendre que nous voterons en la faveur de son entrée dans la Fédération  
\- Et pourquoi donc ? S'énerva Gal. Quels sont vos intérêts ?  
\- Ce suffrage n'est pas un vote d'intérêt, ambassadeur Gal, mais de devoir. Répliqua Sarek froidement. En entrant dans la Fédération des Planètes Unies, l'Alliance Indépendantes des Planètes du Système Coridan sera sous sa protection. De ce fait, leurs riches ressources seront mises au service de leurs habitants, ce qui n'est que logique et justice.  
\- Logique? Vous n'avez que ce mot-là à la bouche! Renifla Gal avec mépris. C'est facile pour vous, Vulcain n'a aucun intérêts en jeu !  
\- Coridan possède effectivement d'abondantes ressources minières, dont de riches filons de dilithium. Concéda Sarek. Mais les habitants de ces planètes sont peu nombreux. Ils n'ont pas les moyens de les exploiter convenablement et encore moins de se défendre, ce qui attire bien des convoitises et incite certaines personnes à l'exploitation illégale.  
Sarek avait parlé sur un ton neutre, mais Gaf se sentit visé et s'étrangla de rage:  
\- Illégale ? Vous nous accusez ? COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS VULCAIN ? !  
Azhular resta aux cotés de Kôgo-Ève, Amanda et Aïshima. Il fit discrètement signe au service de sécurité de se rapprocher des deux diplomates. Il se tint lui-même prêt à intervenir si le comportement du Tellarite venait à dégénérer. Il jeta un rapide regard derrière lui. Les femmes s'étaient rapprochées les unes des autres, de façon quasi réflexe. Aïshima avait émis une lumière étrange ressemblant à une sorte de filet qui les entoura toutes les trois, cela lui donna l'impression d'être une sorte de bouclier de lumière.  
\- Il est de notoriété publique que vos vaisseaux transportent des cristaux de dilithium en provenance de Coridan. Rétorqua tranquillement Sarek, nullement impressionné par l'emportement du Tellarite. D'ailleurs, vous ne vous êtes jamais donné la peine de vous en cacher.  
Fou de colère, Gaf se précipita sur Sarek qui se contenta de le repousser d'un seul geste vif. Le Tellarite se retrouva projeté contre le mur au moment ou Kirk revenait dans la salle, le pad d'Azhular à la main. Il déduisit sans peine que le Tellarite avait tenté d'agresser le Vulcain, lequel n'avait fait que se défendre de façon non-violente. Il gronda avec une colère froide autoritaire :  
\- Les débats sont votre affaire, je le conçois! Mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. Je commande ce vaisseau et J'EXIGE DE L'ORDRE !  
\- Bien sûr Capitaine. Approuva Sarek.  
\- J'ai bien compris de quel coté se place votre loyauté, Capitaine! Vos paierez pour vos calomnies, Sarek. Menaça Gal en sortant précipitamment  
\- La menace est illogique. Et le paiement revient souvent cher. Raisonna impassiblement Sarek.  
Il croisa le regard d'Amanda.  
\- Je dois rejoindre mon époux. Dit-elle à Ève et Aïshima.  
Kirk rejoignit Ahzular d'un pas déterminé.  
\- Je valide vos demandes de modification, Chef de la sécurité Kyuoshi. Dit-il  
Il tendit le pad à Azhular au su et au vu de toutes les personnes présentes. Le Klingon était censé lui avoir proposé une réorganisation de la sécurité qui devait permettre aux pirates de s'emparer plus facilement du vaisseau. Puis il se tourna vers Aïshima qui le contemplait avec des yeux très doux.  
\- Madame Sarek, Ambassadrice Zojia, je suis désolé pour cette esclandre. Dit aimablement Kirk en retrouvant son sourire.  
\- C'est juste beaucoup de bruit pour pas grand chose. Répondit Amanda. L'ambassadeur Gal est de nature assez vindicative.  
\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien si l'ambassadeur Gal est discourtois, Cher Capitaine. Ajouta Aïshima  
\- Tout se passe-t-il bien pour vous ?  
\- Oui, Capitaine. Sourit Ève.  
Son Capitaine Jim était si charismatique, il lui était difficile de contenir ses sentiments à son égard.  
\- Oui, tout va bien, nous avons eu une intéressante discussion avec ma bru.  
Le plaisir de Amanda était sincère, elle s'était visiblement déjà attachée à Ève et cela fit plaisir à Jim  
\- Je vais parfaitement bien, de vous en remercie. Verriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que je montre à notre jeune amie deux ou trois choses sur le fonctionnement de sa lumière ? Demanda Aïshima avec un soupçon de malice.  
Kirk eut un petit temps d'arrêt. Pourquoi demandait-elle son avis? Elle n'était pas censée savoir que... à moins qu'elle ne l'ait deviné.  
- Madame Dupuis-S'chn t'gai est libre de faire ce que bon lui semble. Répondit-il avec un grand sourire  
Le Capitaine avait prononcé ce nom Vulcain avec une telle perfection que Amanda en fut surprise. La plus part des Humains n'y parvenaient pas, aussi Sarek avait-il logiquement choisi ce ne pas utiliser ce nom lorsqu'il était avec des Humains.  
ooo  
Amanda et son époux rejoignirent leur cabine avant la fin de l'après-midi. Sarek ayant décrété que le voyage avait été épuisant pour son épouse, ils allaient y dîner ensemble. Amanda n'avait émis aucune objection.  
\- J'ai parlé avec l'épouse de notre fils, Sarek. C'est vraiment une charmante jeune femme.  
\- Elle ne semble pas faire partie de l'équipage d'origine. Est-ce une Terrienne?  
\- Elle ne me l'a pas dit. Elle est à la fois Humaine et Sishen. C'est à dire que, comme l'ambassadrice Zojia, elle détient la capacité d'émettre de la lumière. Cependant, son arrivée dans ce vaisseau s'est faite de façon surprenante.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda Sarek, intrigué.  
\- Comme vous le savez Spock était... souffrant. Leur vaisseau a été détourné dans un univers parallèle par un phénomène de trou noir-blanc. Notre fils s'était enfermé dans ses quartiers, où elle a été téléportée, mais elle ignore par qui et comment.  
Tout comme sa femme précédemment, Sarek comprit ce qui n'avait pas été dit, puisqu'il savait que l'Enterprise faisait route vers Vulcain, et pour quelle raison.  
\- Elle est vraiment très amoureuse. Se réjouit Amanda. Ses yeux brillent dès qu'elle parle de lui.  
\- Émotive, donc. Vous avez raison, elle est certainement Humaine  
\- N'êtes-vous pas heureux... je veux dire satisfait que notre fils ait épousé une femme aimante ?  
Sarek tiqua.  
-J'aurai préféré que Spock prenne une épouse Vulcaine et qu'il se marie avec T'pring, comme cela avait été prévu pour lui. Cependant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait ne lui a pas donné le chois, je vous l'accorde.  
\- Vous êtes injuste avec cette jeune femme. Elle m'a semblé à la fois intelligente et gentille!  
\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler, mon épouse. Je ne peux par conséquent pas émettre d'avis sur sa personnalité  
\- N'êtes-vous pas fier de votre fils, Sarek ? Avez-vous aussi remarqué la fierté du Capitaine lorsqu'il a présenté notre fils comme son officier en second et officier scientifique ?  
\- Il n'y a pas de fierté à avoir. Protesta Sarek. Spock a travaillé dur. Tout cela n'est que le résultat logique de son travail et de son entêtement. Comprenez-vous?  
\- Non, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Moi, je suis fière de notre fils pour deux, et je vous aime quand même !  
Sarek ne put se retenir de hausser un sourcil face à ces propos illogique. Mais avait l'habitude que son épouse se comporte parfois ainsi. Elle lui tendit ses doigts et il accepta le Ozh'esta.  
ooo  
La soirée était bien entamée lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin dans leurs quartiers. Jim et Spock avaient séparément vérifié que tout était prêt, en faisant une inspection surprise au prétexte de veiller à la protection des passagers. Ève était restée avec l'ambassadrice Aïshima tout le reste de la journée.  
Là dans l'alcôve de leur intimité, elle pétillait littéralement de bonheur. Spock rehaussa ses naph-fo-dan, tout en ressentant du contentement à voir son Adun'a aussi heureuse.  
\- Nam-tor ko-mehk t'nash-veh ashaya-yehat, Spokhk! [Ta mère est une personne adorable, Spock!] Je suis heureuse de l'avoir rencontrée!  
Spock se contenta de hocher la tête.  
\- Aïshima était très émue quand elle m'a dit que je suis comme elle, que je suis une Sishen. Expliqua Ève avec enthousiasme. Cela veut dire être-lumière! Et vous aussi, vous êtes devenus des Sishens.  
- Sschichhèn'? Répéta Jim avec un sourire attendri par l'enthousiasme de sa Ko-t'hyla  
\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle me considérait comme une petite sœur, comme sa Xeimei, et qu'elle était ma Weimei. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point je me sens moins seule!  
Jim et Spock avaient parfaitement compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, aucun des deux ne se sentit offensé. Cependant elle se rendit compte de sa maladresse :  
\- Je veux dire, je ne me sens pas seule avec vous! Je...  
Jim la prit dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres:  
\- Shhh... nous savons cela...  
- Vesht-olau du spo'Ha'ge Ohasu [Tu te sentais seule en tant qu'être-lumière]. Dit Spock  
Il était le seul Humano-Vulcain de l'univers, il était bien placé pour la comprendre. Même s'il était parvenu depuis longtemps à se débarrasser de cette forme de malaise.  
\- Je suis une Sishen. Une Humano-Sishen car ma lumière est différente de celle de Aïshima, et parce que les Sishen n'ont normalement pas de cheveux. Mais une Sishen quand même. Notre lumière se nomme Saïshen, ce qui signifie «lumière qui porte la vie»  
\- Ce nom est tout à fait cohérent, quand on énumère les choses que tu as accomplies avec cette Saïshen. Approuva Spock. Dame Zojia t'a montré comment l'utiliser.  
\- Oui. S'étonna Ève. Cela s'est vu? Nous sommes pourtant restées dans une cabine loin du regard des passagers.  
\- Il nous a fallu lutter toute la soirée contre les éclats de lumière qui tentaient de jaillir en nous. Précisa Jim sur un ton amusé. Et ton bonheur était contagieux!  
\- Oh! Je suis désolée de vous avoir incommodé!  
\- Ne le sois pas. Répondit Spock. Cela a constitué un excellent entraînement d'auto-contrôle.  
\- Que t'a-t-elle montré ? Demanda Jim avec curiosité.  
\- Ça ! Aïshima l'avait fait dans la salle de réception quand l'Ambassadeur Gal s'est à nouveau mal comporté.  
Ève tendit la main et un disque de lumière scintillante blanche, tissé tel une toile d'araignée, jaillit de sa paume  
\- C'est un Saïdun, un «bouclier de vie» ! Expliqua-t-elle avec fierté. C'est comme si ma Saïshen devenait un élément solide  
Elle tendit la paume, et le Saïdun les entoura.  
\- Rien ni personne ne peut traverser ce Saïdun!  
\- Fascinant! Commenta Spock  
Jim tendit la main et toucha la lumière.  
\- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse être possible de toucher un élément aussi immatériel que de la lumière. Commenta-t-il  
C'était chaud et cela chatouilla sa main.  
- Ce phénomène est fascinant. Dit Spock en touchant à son tour le Saïdun. Cela peut s'avérer extrêmement utile pour les combats qui nous attendent.  
\- Tu pourras te protéger, toi et les personnes qui t'entoureront. Approuva Jim  
Il se sentait indiciblement rassuré pour la sécurité de Ève.  
\- Je vais vous montrer comment faire. En plus, on peut donner les formes que l'on veut à nos Saïdun.  
Ève prenait un plaisir visible à utiliser ces mots Zhuyi-Xim pour parler de sa lumière et de ses propriétés. Spock et Jim retinrent précieusement ce vocabulaire afin de l'utiliser eux aussi. De plus, il était logique d'utiliser des mots Zhuyi-Xim pour évoquer des facultés spécifiques à cette ethnie.  
Ils l'enlacèrent et leurs esprits se lièrent. Ève leur transmis cette nouvelle technique. Jim l'essaya aussitôt et produisit un grand bouclier rouge, puis, il parvint à concentrer sa lumière autour de ses poings, comme des gants. Ève et lui se tournèrent vers Spock qui émit un magnifique Saïdun vert, si grand qu'il les entoura tous les trois.  
Jim hésita un peu puis avoua:  
\- Nous avons aussi senti à un moment de la soirée une profonde tristesse qui provenait de toi  
Ève contempla contempla ses T'hylara avec reconnaissance. Oui, elle avait eu de la peine aujourd'hui, et qu'ils s'en soucient emplissait son cœur d'amour  
\- J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Aishima. À un moment, j'ai perçu une telle douleur en elle. Je lui ai posé la question avant même de me rendre compte à quel point c'était indiscret.  
\- Tu lui as demandé la raison de cet affect. Comprit Spock. Et l'ambassadrice t'a répondu.  
\- Oui. Il y a peu près trois mois, elle était enceinte et aussi heureuse qu'on peut l'être lorsque l'enfant est désiré. Son bébé était une fille qui devait se nommer Aïshiva. Mais peu de temps avant la date de son accouchement, Aïshima a été enlevée. Quand elle s'est réveillée, on lui avait kidnappé le bébé qui était dans son ventre. Comment peut-on faire une chose aussi ignoble?  
Elle contint son émotion et son indignation.  
\- C'était sans doute des personnes de la même organisation qui va bientôt nous attaqué. Déduisit Jim, lui aussi scandalisé.  
\- Les Sishen sont des êtres rares. Ajouta Spock. Ils quittent rarement leur planète Zhuyi-Xim  
\- Oui, je me souviens que Azhular nous a dit que Aïshima avait déjà un... Ève frissonna de dégoût. ...un acheteur.  
Jim revint tout contre elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres  
\- Ève. Dit-il d'une voix à la fois sérieuse et triste. Azhular nous a prévenu que l'attaque allait avoir lieu demain après-midi.  
Ève eut un long frisson. Jim revint tout contre elle. Spock les rejoignit. Ils s'étreignirent doucement en mêlant leur esprits et leur Saïshen. Pour le moment, les deux Humains avaient juste besoin de cela, se tenir tout contre la chaleur de ses mos'ashayamlar [tendres-aimés]. Spock comprit leurs besoins affectifs et il se pencha sur eux. Il cueillit un baiser sur les lèvres de Ève, puis sur celle de Jim.  
La sonnerie de la porte brisa leur moment de tendresse, illes se séparèrent. Azhular entra, et illes surent à son visage dur qu'il n'apportait pas de bonne nouvelle:  
-L'ambassadeur Gal a été retrouvé assassiné sur le pont M du secteur A3  
\- Ça a commencé ? S'étonna Kirk  
\- Je l'ignore. C'est peut-être une diversion de la part des pirates afin d'occuper les équipes de sécurité... ou pas. Répliqua le Klingon. J'ai prévenu le Doc. Il nous retrouvera sur les lieux du meurtre.  
\- Allons-y. Dit Ève.  
\- Je préférerai que vous restiez ici à vous reposer en prévision des évènements de demain. Dit Spock à Ève.  
\- Mais... Tenta de protester Ève avec indignation.  
\- Entraînez-vous à manier votre Saïdun. Proposa Kirk.  
\- Votre place n'est pas à coté d'un cadavre. Ajouta Azhular. De plus, même la plus puissante de vos lumières-sachichen, si bienveillante soit-elle, ne pourra plus rien faire pour ce Tellarite  
\- Saïshen, Kyuoshi! Répliqua Ève en soupirant de dépit.  
À une contre trois, elle ne faisait pas le poids, elle céda... et bouda.  
Du coup, c'est un demi-sourire d'attendrissement aux lèvres que Jim suivit Azhular sur les lieux du drame  
ooo  
\- Alors, Bones, Comment a-t-il été tué? Demanda Kirk qui avait retrouvé tout son sérieux  
\- Le nuque a été brisée par une main experte, Capitaine. Répondit McCoy toujours à genoux à coté du corps  
\- Que voulez-vous dire par "main experte"?  
\- Le tueur savait exactement où et comment faire pression pour tuer rapidement.  
\- Et d'après vous, qui aurait une telle aptitude ?  
Spock s'accroupit et observa les imperceptibles marques sur la nuque du mort  
\- Un Vulcain. Déduisit Spock. Cette méthode se nomme le Tal-shaya.  
- Intéressante méthode que ce Tal-shaya! Commenta Azhular avec intérêt.  
\- C'était autrefois une méthode de mise à mort considérée à la fois comme rapide et clémente.  
\- Ça me plairait bien de savoir comment on...  
\- ...Je ne vois pas de quelle manière une mise à mort peut être considérée comme clémente! L'interrompit McCoy avec son indignation coutumière  
Azhular eut un sourire ironique. Le Capitaine et le Commandant n'avaient pas réagi à sa provocation, probablement parce qu'il prenaient en compte sa nature de Klingon potentiellement sanguinaire. Mais McCoy semblait refuser d'avoir ce recul, il était décidément trop facile de réveiller les élans d'indignations de ce Doc si empathique.  
\- Spock... tout à l'heure, l'ambassadeur Gal avait remis cela avec votre père. Révéla Kirk en réprimant un frisson désagréable à la pensée de ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Il a été agressif au point que votre père a été contraint de le repousser, assez violemment d'ailleurs. Gal s'est retrouvé projeté contre le mur.  
\- Vraiment Capitaine? Dit Spock impassiblement. Intéressant  
L'empathie Humaine de son T'hy'la était réellement fascinante. D'autant plus que cela ne changeait rien à la réalité des faits qui se présentait à eux : que Sarek soit son père ne consistait en aucun cas d'une preuve d'innocence, ou de culpabilité. D'ailleurs, McCoy allait certainement lui aussi...  
\- Comment ça intéressant? Se scandalisa McCoy avec véhémence. Ne vous rendez-vous pas compte que cela fait de votre père le principal suspect ?  
\- Les Vulcains n'approuvent pas la violence, docteur.  
\- Cela signifie-t-il que cela ne peut pas être lui? Demanda McCoy avec un irrationnel espoir  
Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de ressentir cela, Sarek lui était totalement antipathique. Mais ce Vulcain était aussi, et surtout, le père de Spock, son exaspérant ami.  
\- J'ai simplement dit que, pour un Vulcain, il est illogique de tuer sans raison.  
\- Mais, et s'il a une bonne raison ? Demanda Kirk en lisant entre les lignes.  
Contrairement à McCoy qui bouillonnait d'indignation, il restait neutre et rationnel. Pour le moment, il n'y avait aucune preuve de rien, juste des soupçons. Il était donc inutile de s'emballer.  
\- S'il a une raison logique de tuer, mon père est parfaitement capable de tuer avec logique et efficacité  
Kirk posa sa main sur l'épaule de Spock. Il repensa soudain à Vlokir le tyran... à la façon avec laquelle ils avaient tout deux contraint Ève à le tuer de sang froid, au moment où elle voulait l'épargner. Tous deux avaient agi avec logique et efficacité ... ils avaient tué en obéissant à une raison parfaitement rationnelle : supprimer une vie pour en sauver 400... pour sauver des générations de futures victimes...  
...  
- Oui, Jim. Pensa Spock. Moi aussi, j'y ai repensé. Vesht-than etek gu-vam t'etek [Nous avons fait notre devoir]. Tu ne dois pas y songer comme un meurtre ou une vengeance. Notre devoir était de sauver les membres de notre équipage. De plus, nous avons rendu justice aux peuples Kôkivo-yan.  
- Il y a justice quand il y a procès. Répliqua Jim dans son esprit. Nous l'avons tué de sang froid... je voulais qu'il meure  
\- Ri vest-ma etek vath olozhikaik'dvel. [Nous n'avions pas d'autre chois logique]. Vlokir aurait été sans pitié si nous l'avions laissé vivre comme Ève l'avait souhaité. Spunau bolayalar t'Wehku bolayalar t'Zamu il t'Veh. [les besoins de la majorité l'emportent sur ceux de quelques-uns, ou d'un seul]  
- Ha, fai-tor nash-veh [oui, je sais]  
...  
Jim détestait ce précepte tout en reconnaissant la pertinence. Pour lui, chaque vie avait une importance, qu'elle appartienne à une majorité ou à une minorité. Il savait que Spock pensait lui aussi que chaque forme de vie était précieuse, qu'il suivait la philosophie de Kol-Ut-Shan [IDIC, infinie diversité sous ses infinies combinaisons]. Mais parfois, il fallait faire des chois, des chois douloureux  
Étrangement, McCoy ne s'énerva pas de leur silence, même s'il avait deviné leur mode de communication. Il patienta le temps que ses deux amis en aient fini leur conciliabule. Quant à Azhular, il se contentait d'attendre la décision du Capitaine.  
\- Allons voir l'ambassadeur Sarek. Dit Kirk à voix haute  
ooo  
Amanda leur ouvrit la porte avec un étonnement visible.  
\- Veuillez nous pardonner de vous déranger ainsi, Dame Amanda. Dit Kirk. Nous devons absolument nous entretenir avec votre époux.  
\- Et bien... il est absent... Il avait prévu de méditer en privé. Mais je vous en prie entrez.  
Les quatre hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Elle les regarda tour à tour. Son fils était prfaitement impassible, mais elle savait que cela ne voulait rien dire. Le docteur McCoy semblait très soucieux et le Capitaine embarrassé. Quant au Klingon, bien que visiblement tendu lui aussi, il la regardait avec... bienveillance...? Elle ignorait qu'ayant été si gentille avec Ève, elle faisait désormais partie des "stupides Humains à protéger"  
Sarek rentra à son tour, dans la minute qui suivit. Il comprit qu'il y avait un problème, il alla donc droit au but.  
\- Que voulez-vous de moi, Capitaine?  
\- L'ambassadeur Gal a été retrouvé assassiné. Expliqua Kirk, n'éveillant chez Sarek qu'un regard d'intérêt poli.  
\- Selon une technique que le Commandant Spock qualifie de Tal-shaya. Précisa Azhular en calquant son calme sur celui de Spock  
\- Vraiment? Se contenta-t-il de répondre. Intéressant  
C'était bien là le père de son fils songea McCoy avec un certain agacement  
\- Pardonnez-moi cette question personnelle. Dit Kirk. Où étiez-vous depuis une heure?  
Pour la première fois, Sarek montra une brève gène. Amanda prit la parole à sa place:  
\- Capitaine ? Vous ne l'accusez tout de même pas? s'indigna-t-elle.  
\- Mère. Intervint Spock d'un ton apaisant. Bien qu'il ne s'agisse que de présomption, Sarek constitue le suspect le plus logique...  
\- Spock. S'insurgea sa Mère. Tu es en train de parler de ton père !  
\- Je suis d'accord avec Spock.  
\- Sarek ? ! Protesta Amanda.  
\- Donc... où étiez-vous depuis une heure ? Reprit Kirk  
\- Je méditais en privé. Spock vous dira que la méditation est une expérience tout à fait personnelle, qui ne se discute pas et encore moins avec des Terriens et des Klingons.  
Si Sarek savait que Spock pratiquait ses séances de méditation quotidienne en leur compagnie! Songea Jim. Il s'y adonnait seul ou en les guidant dans la leur, ou bien assis sur leur lit dans la position du lotus, pendant que ses T'hylara s'endormissaient... S'il savait combien Ève et lui aimaient à le contempler, à admirer sa noble beauté dans ces moments de pure confiance mutuelle, et combien cette vision leur était apaisante...  
Kirk chassa cette image de sérénité totale pour revenir dans ce désagréable moment présent.  
\- C'est une excuse bien commode. Dit Kirk sans cacher une légère amertume.  
Il lui répugnait plus que tout au monde de se retrouver à accuser le père de son T'hy'la. Mais les faits témoignaient contre lui: Sarek avait eu une violente altercation avec ce Tellarite peu de temps avant que celui-ci soit assassiné avec une méthode Vulcaine.  
Sarek ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais seul le souffle d'un râle s'en échappa. Il s'effondra sur le sol, la main contractée contre son cœur.  
-Oh mon Dieu! S'exclama Amanda. Sarek !  
McCoy se pencha sur lui. Il sortit son médicordeur de la pochette qu'il gardait en permanence accrochée à sa taille et l'ausculta rapidement  
\- Cela semble... cardiovasculaire  
\- Vous pouvez l'aider?  
\- Je vous le dirai quand je saurai exactement de quoi il souffre, Jim.  
ooo  
Spock contacta Ève qui les rejoignit dans la salle d'attente, et Kirk ordonna à Azhular d'aller prendre du repos. Le Klingon partit en ronchonnant, pour la forme, contre cette agaçante prévenance Humaine.  
Quand Ève entra dans la salle d'attente, Amanda croisa son regard. Amanda vit une telle empathie qu'elle vint la prendre dans ses bras. Ève la serra doucement  
\- Notre docteur est le meilleur de toute la flotte. Affirma Ève avec sincérité. Il saura quoi faire pour sauver votre époux!  
Lash'a vint se poser sur l'épaule de Spock, caressa doucement son cou de ses antennes plumeuses, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle voulait réconforter quelqu'un ou lui montrer son affection. Amanda n'avait pas prêté attention à elle, la prenant pour un bijou d'émeraude.  
\- C'est Lash'a, notre Émeraudine. Expliqua Ève. Elle est née sur Kastik-ek'tra dans l'univers parallèle, et elle a choisi de partir avec nous  
Ève savait que Amanda parlait le Vulcain couramment, elle lui traduisit donc pas les mots. Lash'a revint sur l'épaule de Ève. Son instinct lui avait permis de deviner que cette gentille Humaine était un peu effrayée par les insectes. Ève ouvrit sa paume et elle s'y posa. Lash'a tourna ses yeux vers Amanda.  
\- Vous pouvez la toucher. Murmura Ève doucement. Lash'a est très gentille et elle aime les caresses  
Amanda fit un effort pour faire plaisir à sa bru. Elle effleura les élytres bout du doigt, elles étaient étonnement tièdes et douces, comme la plus fine des pierres polies. L'Émeraudine émit une trille ronronnante, apaisante, et les appréhensions d'Amanda face à ce gros insecte s'atténuèrent.  
\- Nous avons filmé sa naissance, si vous voulez, je vous la montrerai. Elle a éclos dans ma main!  
\- Oui, je veux bien, cela pourrait être intéressant...  
Jim s'assit à coté de Spock, suffisamment près l'un de l'autre pour que leur coudes se touchent. Avant qu'il ne le réprime, Jim ressentit le vif réconfort qu'éprouvait Spock à voir ainsi les deux femmes de sa vie s'entendre aussi bien.  
Ève racontait à Amanda comment leur navette avait atterri sur Kastik-ek'tra ainsi que la découverte de cette planète merveilleuse. Amanda écoutait avec intérêt, posait des questions... et cette discussion agréable l'aida à gérer la sourde angoisse qui serrait son cœur à propos de la maladie de Sarek  
...  
- Elles s'entendent bien toutes les deux. Pensa Jim avec attendrissement  
- Elles ont un même trait de caractère. Constata Spock. Toutes deux sont profondément, et... irrationnellement gentilles  
...  
Miss Chapel vint les chercher et ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Sarek.  
\- Alors, Bones ? Demanda Kirk  
- Votre suspect souffre d'un grave problème de valves cardiaques. Il a vraisemblablement eu au moins deux infarctus du myocarde...  
\- En fait, quatre. Précisa Sarek impassiblement. Mon médecin m'a prescrit de la Benzissidrine.  
\- Mon Dieu, Sarek! S'exclama Amanda, profondément choquée. Pourquoi ne m'en avoir rien dit ?  
\- Vous n'auriez rien pu faire mon épouse. Je ne souhaitais pas vous inquiéter inutilement.  
\- Oh Sarek ! Protesta Amanda  
Elle comprenait la logique de son époux, mais ne put se retenir de se sentit blessée.  
\- Votre troisième crise. Déduisit Kirk. Vous l'avez subie tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- En effet, Capitaine. Répondit Sarek impassiblement surpris. J'en ai eu deux avant de quitter Vulcain. Et la troisième alors que j'étais sur le pont d'observation.  
\- Aucun témoin?  
\- Non Capitaine, aucun.  
\- L'état de son cœur témoigne pour lui. Intervint McCoy. Je peux même vous donner l'heure exacte de son infarctus, il a eu lieu peu de temps avant la mort de Gal. Il va vous falloir trouver un autre coupable.  
\- Conseillez-vous l'opération? Demanda Spock  
\- Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr, c'est déjà éprouvant pour un Humain. Hésita McCoy  
\- Les Vulcains ne sont-ils pas sensés être plus résistants que les Humains? Intervint Kirk  
\- Certes. Mais la composition complexe de leur cœur rend toute intervention plus compliquée.  
\- L'opération cryogénique à cœur ouvert me parait la solution la plus appropriée. Déclara Spock.  
\- Oui, indéniablement. Approuva Sarek.  
\- Merci, Docteur Spock pour vos avis éclairés. Vous n'êtes donc pas sans savoir qu'une telle procédure requiert d'énormes quantités de sang.  
\- Nous n'avons pas assez de réserve de sang Vulcain pour assurer cette intervention. S'inquiéta Miss Chapel.  
\- Je suis le seul donneur potentiel, car mon sang est de groupe T négatif, comme mon père. Répliqua Spock. Un groupe rare, même pour les Vulcains. Il suffira d'en filtrer les éléments Humains présents.  
\- Vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement, Spock! Protesta McCoy. Vous ne pourrez pas fournir autant de sang. Cette longue opération nécessite une perfusion sanguine en continu.  
\- Je suis très sérieux et il existe un protocole d'accélération de l'Hématopoïèse* Rétorqua Spock  
\- C'était une expérience régélienne ! Protesta McCoy  
\- La physiologie régélienne est proche de celle des Vulcains. Répondit Spock sans se départir de son calme  
\- C'est expérimental, et cela va vous épuiser, et vous savez que ce n'est pas le moment !  
McCoy voulait sauver la vie de son patient, mais pas en mettant en péril la vie de son exaspérant ami.  
En effet, avec la menace de l'attaque des pirates, ce n'était pas le moment d'affaiblir Spock. Il y eut un silence.  
\- Hématopo-quoi? Demanda Ève d'une petite voix, comme si elle avait peur de déranger  
\- Ce sérum provoque une accélération de 182,1247% du renouvellement des cellules sanguines. Expliqua tranquillement Spock. Combien de temps pourrait tenir Sarek avant que cette intervention s'avère indispensable?  
McCoy n'eut pas la force de répondre à Spock, qui comprit le non-dit  
\- Et si vous pratiquez une transe algique pendant l'intervention ? Intervint Ève. Cela vous fatiguerai moins?  
\- Ce truc Vulcain où Spock a l'air d'être dans un comas profond, alors que son corps exécute un processus d'auto-guérison?  
\- Oui, c'est ça, la Tow-kath. Répondit Ève  
Sarek contint sa surprise: ces Humains connaissaient la Tow-kath?  
-... Oui, c'est possible. Répondit Spock après une demi-seconde de réflexion. En la pratiquant avant, pendant et après l'opération, je devrai me retrouver affaibli de 35.2638%  
\- Je pourrai ajouter une perfusion d'élément ultra-nutritifs? Proposa McCoy. Cela vous aiderait-il?  
\- Votre suggestion est pertinente, Docteur. Approuva Spock. Une perfusion me dispensant les micro-nutriments nécessaires aux processus de l'Hématopoïèse me permettra en effet de procéder à une régénération plus rapide, sans solliciter ni entamer les réserve de mon organisme.  
\- Dans ce cas-là, il faut commencer tout de suite. Ordonna Kirk en posant la main sur l'épaule de Spock  
Ève vint poser sa main sur l'avant bras de Spock et le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Sarek les observa en cachant son étonnement.  
\- De quoi parliez-vous docteur, lorsque vous avez évoqué le fait que ce n'était pas le moment d'affaiblir Spock ?  
\- Avec tous ces ambassadeurs à bord, ce n'est pas le moment que notre Commandant soit affaibli. Répliqua McCoy  
\- Que font-ils ? Demanda Amanda  
\- Ça?... bah... Soupira McCoy avec une certaine tendresse. Comme d'habitude... Plus rien ne m'étonne de la part de ce trio infernal...  
Mentalement reliés, le trio infernal entendit à peine les mots qui étaient échangés autour d'eux. Ils savaient que le temps était compté avant la bataille. Ils auraient eu besoin de rester les uns contre les autres, mais il était du devoir de Spock d'aider à sauver son père. Ils n'échangèrent pas de parole, ils continrent leur lumière, mais unirent leurs esprit le temps d'une chaste étreinte.  
\- Je suis prêt. Dit Spock en s'allongeant sur la couchette proche de celle de son père.  
Il ferma les yeux et se plongea aussitôt dans la transe. Miss Chapel mit en place la perfusion ultra-nutritive, attendit une dizaine de minute et lui injecta le sérum hématopoïèsique. Elle commença aussitôt à prélever son sang. Celui-ci fut filtré puis stocké dans un réservoir.  
Sarek remarqua que Ève avait pris la main de son époux, attitude normale pour une épouse Humaine. Mais il vit que Kirk faisait de même, sans provoquer de réaction de l'épouse de son fils. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en étonner, assommé par le somnifère.  
ooo  
McCoy était satisfait. Il était parvenu à effectuer une intervention rapide. Étrangement, le fait d'avoir opéré tous ces Klingons à la chaîne lui avait donné plus d'assurance pour opérer les autres espèces que les Humains.  
Sarek était sorti d'affaire. Grace à la rapidité de cette opération, McCoy avait limité au maximum l'utilisation du sérum hématopoïèsique sur Spock. Il débrancha lui-même la perfusion et laissa Jim et Ève rester encore un peu avec leur Vulcain.  
Il se rendit dans son bureau et croisa Azhular en chemin.  
\- Que faites vous là ? S'étonna-t-il  
McCoy se sentait toujours en situation de danger lorsqu'il était seul avec ce Klingon. Il n'éprouvait aucune peur vis à vis de Azhular, c'est de lui-même qu'il avait peur. Le danger venait de ses propres sentiments et désirs envers lui. Ils étaient toujours plus difficiles à cacher quand il était ainsi en tête à tête avec celui que son cœur avait choisi. Un cas typique où le cœur avait pris le pas sur la raison rationnelle, songea McCoy.  
\- J'avais demandé à Hali-tam'a de me tenir informé de ce que vous alliez faire et de me prévenir dès la fin de cette opération. Tout s'est bien passé?  
\- Jim ne vous avait-il pas dit d'aller vous reposer? Rétorqua McCoy sur la défensive  
\- Comment va le Vulcain? Répliqua le Klingon tout aussi abruptement  
McCoy ne put se retenir de sourire, il avait compris que Azhular ne parlait pas de Sarek. Il y avait dans sa voix ce pseudo-mépris qu'il affichait toujours lorsqu'il parlait de l'un de ces-trois-là.  
\- Spock a bien supporté le processus. Ève et Jim sont encore avec lui. Je vais leur demander d'aller se reposer dans leurs quartiers  
\- Vous êtes bien naïf, Bones, si vous croyez une seule seconde que vous arriverez à les séparer ! Cracha Azhular  
Il saisit le médecin par le bras et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Il n'eut aucune conscience du violent frisson qui parcourut le dos du médecin.  
Ève s'était allongée tout contre Spock malgré l'étroitesse de la couchette. Jim s'était assis sur une chaise, mais son buste reposait tout contre l'épaule de son amant.  
\- Ils ont besoin de se reposer, la nuit va être courte. Gronda Azhular à voix basse pour ne pas les réveiller. Et ils n'y parviendront pas s'ils sont séparés.  
Il lâcha le médecin et alla prendre l'un des lits d'appoints. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jim pour le réveiller. À moitié endormi, celui-ci ne protesta pas, et comprit ses intentions. Il l'aida à accrocher ce lit mobile à celui de Spock. Ensemble, ils firent bouger Spock pour qu'il se retrouve au bord du lit, afin que Ève puisse disposer de plus d'espace. McCoy le regarda faire les bras ballants, le cœur en mode tachycardie, trop éberlué par cette scène sur-réaliste qui se déroulait sous ses yeux pour parvenir à réagir  
\- Il y a un moyen de leur garantir un peu d'intimité? Chuchota Azhular  
\- Oui, il y a la possibilité de tirer une cloison mobile  
Ils venaient à peine de l'installer qu'une lumière irisée jaillit de derrière cette paroi  
\- Vous voyez? Ronchonna Azhular dans un murmure. Cette lumière, c'est ce qui va accélérer leur repos et la récupération du Vulcain. Demain, ils seront à nouveau aussi insupportables que d'habitude.  
McCoy attendit qu'ils soient sorti de la chambre pour bougonner avec tendresse  
\- On me traite de mère poule, mais vous ne valez pas mieux que moi, Kyuoshi Azhular. Je me demande même si vous n'êtes pas pire!  
Azhular comprit et accepta le compliment implicite caché derrière la raillerie, mais il était Klingon, alors il répliqua avec orgueil  
\- Je ne fais qu'accomplir mon devoir. J'ai juré de veiller sur eux.  
\- Bien sûr. Votre devoir de guerrier Klingon, je sais : le premier qui leur fait du mal est un homme mort, n'est-ce pas? Ajouta McCoy avec un attendrissement bourru. Venez, il y a de la place dans la chambre d'à coté, vous allez y dormir. Vous aussi vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Et si je vous laisse repartir, vous irez encore tout re-vérifier  
\- Mais...  
\- Ordre du médecin mère-poule! Répliqua McCoy avec toute son autorité. Dois-je vous relever de votre poste pour le reste de la nuit?  
Azhular eut un sourire amusé, décidément, ce médecin lui était de plus en plus sympathique.  
\- ... si c'est ordre...  
ooo  
à suivre  
Sarek se réveilla au petit matin. ... La pièce était plongée dans une étrange pénombre. Il... fut surpris par la lumière qui émanait de derrière cette cloison qui avait été dressée entre son lit et celui de son fils.

Suite à mon déménagement, je suis toujours coupée d'internet (pour 1 à 2 semaines) mais je peux publier les chapitres, consulter mes courriel via mon téléphone portable. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, j'y répondrai avec plaisir ^^  
Dans ce chapitre, vous avez dû reconnaître dans les grandes lignes certains des rebondissements de l'épisode TOS «A journey to Babel» 

le coin médecine   
sante-medecine·journaldesfemmes·com/faq/19357-hematopoiese-definition  
Pour faire court: ensemble des phénomènes qui concourent à la fabrication et au remplacement continu et régulé des cellules sanguines.  
Un mot que j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver et je n'utiliserai plus jamais, en plus, il est imprononçable ^^  
o0o


	44. Kwul-nashiv [l'assaut]

Ha'ge Ohasu [L'être lumière] ~ Partie X _Troie'karh kenel_ [Cheval de Troie]

 **Chapitre 4 - _Kwul-nashiv_ [l'assaut]**

oOo

Précédemment  
\- ...Venez, je vais vous donner une couchette. Vous aussi vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Et si je vous laisse repartir, vous irez encore tout re-vérifier  
\- Mais...  
\- Ordre du médecin mère-poule! Répliqua McCoy avec toute son autorité  
Azhular eut un sourire amusé, décidément, ce médecin lui était de plus en plus sympathique.

ooo

Sarek se réveilla au petit matin. Il souffrait à peine.  
Il ouvrit tranquillement les yeux. La pièce était plongée dans une étrange clair-obscur.  
Sarek tourna la tête et fut surpris par les nimbes qui émanaient de derrière cette cloison qui avait été dressée entre son lit et celui de son fils. Il les observa longuement, intrigué par ce phénomène sur-réaliste. Par moment, cela ressemblait à des aurores boréales blanches-nacrées, par moment les halos devenaient scintillant avec des nuances ocres jaunes, orangées, vertes et irisée. Il en émanait une sorte de sérénité aimante. Comment un phénomène électro-magnétique pouvait-il inspirer un tel affect de façon aussi irrépressible?

La curiosité fut la plus forte face à ce phénomène inexplicable par la raison ou la logique. Était-ce une nouvelle méthode de soin mise au point par le docteur McCoy?

Lentement, Sarek se leva. Il s'assit sur le lit. Il se sentait encore faible, ce qui était logique après une opération à cœur ouvert. Par contre, la cicatrice le tiraillait à peine, et il percevait la vigueur nouvelle de son organe vital. Ce médecin Humain avait fait un travail efficace.  
Sarek savait que le staff médical le verrait sur les écrans de contrôle s'il sortait du lit, mais il ressentait l'irrationnel besoin de voir, de savoir ce qu'il se passait derrière cet écran, d'en obtenir l'explication logique. Il posa un pied sur le sol. Lentement, un pied, puis un autre, il contourna la cloison, et se figea.

Spock était sur le dos, au milieu du lit, parfaitement détendu et impassible comme tout Vulcain se doit d'être en toute circonstance.  
À sa gauche, était allongée Ève, tout contre lui, le visage sur son épaule, dans une position somme toute normale pour une jeune épouse Humaine.(même si cela pouvait être inconfortable pour un époux Vulcain, à cause de leur faculté télépathiques tactiles)  
À sa gauche était couché le Capitaine Kirk dans une position miroir à celle de Ève, le visage tout contre l'épaule de Spock. Comment expliquer le fait que son fils accepte un tel comportement inapproprié de la part de cet Humain?!  
Encore plus incompréhensible, étaient les mains des deux Humains dont les doigts s'enlaçaient sur le ventre de Spock... La lumière semblait émaner de ces trois corps endormis... non, c'était irrationnel, absolument impossible... seule l'Humaine était une Sishen. Il avait fait des recherches sur les Êtres-lumières, il n'y avait aucun cas recensé de transmission de cette capacité en dehors de la filiation génétique.  
Sur la poitrine de son fils était posée une pierre précieuse scintillant de milles feux... non, cela avait des antennes! L'insectoïde se tourna vers lui et il se dressa de toute la longueur de ses pattes comme s'il allait prendre son envol. Il gonfla les plumes de ses antennes et entrouvrit ses élytre pour paraître plus grosse qu'il ne l'était. Même le plus hermétique des Vulcains était à même de comprendre le message : «ne t'approche pas de nous!»

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Sarek ne se donna même pas la peine de se retourner. McCoy vint se mettre à coté de lui.

\- Tout doux, Lash'a, ma Belle, tout va bien. Murmura-t-il attendri. Elle est vraiment très protectrice, cette Émeraudine!

L'insecte reprit sa position initiale, donnant à Sarek l'impression que... elle avait comprit les paroles de l'Humain

\- Cette lumière. Poursuivit le médecin. Si vous saviez le nombre de vie qu'elle a sauvées...

Sarek se tourna vers le docteur, sans vraiment comprendre ces propos irrationnels. L'Ambassadeur avait une longue pratique du décryptage des expressions émotives faciales Humaines, il lut sur son visage une profonde tendresse.  
\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Demanda Sarek à voix basse. Pourquoi dorment-ils dans cette position ? Je comprends l'amitié que le Capitaine éprouve pour Spock est importante mais cette attitude est totalement inappropriée!

McCoy le regarda avec étonnement. Ce Vulcain était-il donc bouché à ce point pour ne pas voir ce qui crevait les yeux ?  
\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser cette question. Répondit-il d'une voix bourrue, il ne voulait pas parler à la place de Spock. Vous devez retourner dans votre lit! Vous n'auriez même pas dû vous lever.

Sarek obtempéra et comprit que le médecin ne lui répondrait pas. Il interrogerait son fils plus tard. Il n'était pas convenable qu'il accepte une telle promiscuité avec le Capitaine. Il marcha lentement vers sa couchette, le médecin à deux pas de lui, prêt à le soutenir en cas de faiblesse

\- Permettez-moi de vous donner un petit conseil, ambassadeur. Vous vous souvenez du Klingon Kyuoshi Azhular?

\- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier?

\- Bien qu'il passe son temps à ronchonner et critiquer ces trois-là, il veille sur eux à sa façon. Je veux dire à la façon d'un Klingon. Vindicative. Le premier qui leur fera du mal d'une façon et d'une autre est un homme mort.

\- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

\- Juste comme ça...

Ces Humains étaient décidément tout à fait irrationnels, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui les rendaient si intrigants et si fascinants.

ooo

Ce fut un bruit à peine plus léger qu'un souffle qui éveilla à nouveau Sarek. Il vit Spock, le Capitaine et Ève sortir de derrière le paravent, l'air grave.

Illes avaient longuement parlé, d'esprit à esprit. La maladie de Sarek les obligeait à revoir entièrement leur système de défense. Illes étaient à présent persuadé·es que le meurtre de l'ambassadeur Gal était une manœuvre des pirates afin de polariser l'attention des services de sécurité de l'Enterprise.  
Illes savaient que les Vulcains faisaient partie des prises privilégiées des pirates. Et en comptant Sarek et Spock, il y en avait six à bord. Ève avait proposé de mettre Aïshima dans la confidence, afin qu'elles fassent elles aussi diversion auprès des pirates infiltrés dans les différentes délégations. Jim et Spock avaient accepté, à contre-cœur, à la condition que Azhular reste auprès d'elles

\- Spock. L'interpella Sarek d'un ton impératif.

\- Bonjour, Sarek. Répondit son fils.

 _\- Danau dular t'nash-veh po vesht-dashau ang'jmizn-Kirk telsuik'sar-tak t'dular_ [Expliquez moi la raison pour laquelle le Capitaine a partagé votre lit conjugal] Exigea le père

En tant qu'Ambassadeur, Sarek avait une longue habitude des surréactions émotionnelles Humaines. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de froisser la Capitaine dont le comportement avait été irréprochable jusqu'à cet incident nocturne. Les Humains pouvaient s'avérer parfois être si susceptibles. Parler en Vulcain était une façon de sous-entendre le caractère privé de cet échange. D'ailleurs, ni l'épouse de son fils, ni le Capitaine n'eurent de réaction.

 _\- Vesht-gla-tor nash-veh t'ek'reh vi'rishetayaik'rak_ [Je vous ai vu tous les trois dans une position totalement inappropriée.]

Spock haussa un demi sourcil. Malgré leurs apparentes indifférences, il percevait à quel point ses époux étaient troublés. Il n'avait pas envie d'entamer un débat stérile avec son père. Il connaissait son mode de raisonnement. Il anticipait aisément les arguments logiques que celui-ci allait lui asséner pour tenter de lui faire renoncer à cette union contre nature. Il savait que Sarek n'écouterait aucune de ses réponses et refuserait catégoriquement de voir la logique de leur trouple. Spock ne voulait y perdre son temps et son énergie. Il ne ressentait pas non plus le besoin de recevoir l'approbation de son père.  
Azhular entra dans la chambre d'un pas volontaire. Avant que le Klingon ne puisse prendre la parole, Spock répliqua avec un neutre détachement: quoique puisse en penser son père, son trouple était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus logique et rationnel

\- Notre position de sommeil n'était pas inappropriée car nous vivons maritalement, en trouple

Il vit l'indignation briser brièvement l'impassibilité des traits de son père. Il perçut le bref choc émotionnel de ses _T'hylara_ via leurs liens, que toustes deux parvinrent cette fois encore à contenir, et Spock en ressentit une profonde satisfaction. Il n'avait pas envie de se cacher, et encore moins de mentir à son père, un Vulcain ne ment pas. Et surtout, il n'avait pas honte de leur trouple. Ses _T'hylara_ avaient depuis longtemps prouvé leur valeur.  
Il leva la main avec autorité pour empêcher Sarek de parler et ajouta avec fermeté, tel l'Officier en Second du vaisseau l'Enterprise qu'il était :

\- Ambassadeur... Dit-il, et Sarek comprit immédiatement que c'était le Commandant Spock qui parlait, et non pas son fils. Je ne débattrai pas avec vous aujourd'hui sur l'illogisme supposé de mon trouple. Je vous prierai donc de bien vouloir attendre ce soir que les événement qui vont se dérouler aujourd'hui se soient accomplis.

\- Il faut qu'on s'organise différemment. Intervint le Klingon avec autorité. Et nous avons peu de temps! Ils m'ont semblé pressés et fébrile. Je pense que cela va se passer plus tôt que prévu!

\- Allons dans le bureau de Bones. Ordonna Kirk avec autant de calme que d'autorité. Nous referons le point autour d'un copieux petit déjeuner. Je sens que la journée sera longue.

Ève et Jim ressentaient de vives émotions, mélanges de fierté et de reconnaissance, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour les exprimer, et surtout pas devant le père de Spock, alors illes les continrent en eux : illes avaient le vaisseau, et tous ses passagers, à protéger. Ils perçurent l'approbation de leur _T'hyla_ via leur _Reh-vla'talikal kash-naf._

Avant de sortir, Azhular posa un bref regard menaçant sur Sarek et celui-ci se souvint des avertissements étonnants du docteur. En effet, ce Klingon veillait semble-t-il jalousement sur son fils et ses... compagnons. Et cette protection allait bien au-delà de ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'un guerrier-gardien...  
Comment une telle chose... comment de telles choses, ce... trouple et ce Klingon sur-protecteur, avaient-elle pu survenir? Que leur étaient-ils donc arrivé pendant leur disparition ? Spock avait toujours été un Vulcain intelligent et volontaire. Il ne s'était jamais soucié pas du qu'en dira-t-on, mais en aucun cas il n'aurait accompli un choix aussi illogique et irrationnel que ce couple à trois!

ooo

Dans les heures qui suivirent, une soudaine épidémie toucha une dizaine des membres de la sécurité, dont Angghal le Klinglon. Un virus contracté dans la salle d'entraînement, révéla tranquillement le Capitaine via le com général, sans danger pour les passagers. Cependant, cette infection provoquait une grande fatigue laquelle nécessitait une mise au repos immédiate. Cela fit jaser les ambassadeurs, et c'était le but. Ils furent donc amenés d'urgence, et à grands bruits, à l'infirmerie... Sarek cacha son étonnement face à l'illogique indifférence du médecin vis à vis de ces patients-là, lui qui avait semblé pourtant si prévenant et professionnel.

Spock se rendit dans la suite occupée par la délégation Vulcaine. On le laissa entrer avec réticence, car il était accompagné par un Klingon. Les Vulcains n'appréciaient guère les vindicatifs Klingons et se méfiaient d'eux, tous comme les Klingons n'aimaient pas les Vulcains impassibles et donneurs de leçon.  
Azhular avait laissé Kôgo-Ève en sécurité, dans la cabine de Kirk et Spock, en plein entraînement lumineux avec sa Weimei (grande sœur Sishen). Il était plutôt satisfait d'avoir échappé à cette débauche de Saïshen et autres Saïdun...

\- Comme vous le savez, l'ambassadeur Sarek se trouve actuellement dans l'aire médicale. Expliqua Spock placidement. Il m'a demandé de vous amener à lui, mais auparavant, je vais vous prier de finir chacune des citations que je vais vous dire.

\- Quelle est cette exigence irrationnelle ? Demanda Murak avec indignation. Et qui êtes-vous pour nous donner des ordres?

Le sous-entendu était très net, celui du métissage de Spock. Mais Spock n'y prêta même pas attention. Ce que ces Vulcains pensaient de lui n'avait aucune importance, son devoir était d'organiser leur protection, avec ou sans leur coopération. Par contre, Azhular fit un pas vers Murak et afficha clairement son hostilité à l'égard de ce Vulcain qui avait manqué de respect au Commandant.

\- Je croyais que les impassibles Vulcains ne s'énervaient jamais. Cingla-t-il avec mépris

Murak se figea comme s'il venait de se prendre un soufflet

\- Faites ce que vous dit le Commandant Spock! Gronda Azhular extrêmement menaçant.

Impassible face à la résistance méprisante de Murak, tout comme à l'agressivité du Klingon, Spock reprit tranquillement:  
\- Je vais vous donner un exemple. Chef de la sécurité Kyuoshi : _Spunau bolaya t'Wehtku..._ [Les besoins de la majorité...]

\- _... bolayalar t'Zamu il t'Veh_ [... surpassent ceux de quelques-uns ou d'un seul]. Compléta Azhular

C'était bien là la seule citation du pacifique Surak avec laquelle il était d'accord. Et en Klingon, la phrase sonnait étonnement bien _«jatlhHa'law' mI' nIS veb puS nuv puS pagh Vas»_

Les implications profonde de cette citation résonnèrent comme un avertissement aux oreilles des Vulcains : il était logique de penser que Spock ne l'avait pas choisie par hasard.  
Il y avait quelque chose d'ahurissant à entendre un Klingon ronchonner en Vulcain une phrase du Grand Sage. Les membres de la délégation comprirent les règles logiques et implicites de cette épreuve: compléter les phrases en Vulcain ou mourir des mains d'un Klingon. Les Vulcains étaient certes trois fois plus forts que des Humains, mais aucun d'eux ne faisaient pas le poids face à ce guerrier entraîné.

-Non, ne dites rien. Ordonna Spock, contentez-vous de répondre. Je vous écoute, Murak : _Ri klau..._ [Ne nuit pas...]

Azhular s'approcha de lui, il avait le regard d'un serpent prêt à mordre. Même un Vulcain aussi obtus que Murak pouvait comprendre que le Klingon le tuerait s'il ne répondait pas rapidement, et correctement :

- _...au ik klau tu_ [... à ceux qui te nuisent]

Azhular eut un demi sourire et hochement de tête approbateur...

\- Vinak : _Tilek svi'khaf-spol t'vathu..._ [la lance dans le cœur de mon ennemi...]

\- _... ri dungisvi'khaf-spol t't'hailu_ [... ne sera pas dans le cœur de mes amis]* Dit Vinak sans aucune hésitation

Azhular eut un sourire carnassier. Spock était resté parfaitement impassible et poursuivait:

\- Sitel : _Nufau au sochya..._ [Offre leur la paix...]

\- _... yi dungi ma tu sochya_ [... tu auras la paix]. S'empressa de répondre Sitel en cachant l'anxiété irrationnelle que ce Klingon lui inspirait, lequel n'eut pourtant aucune réaction

\- Sova : _Nam-tor ri thrap..._ [il n'y a pas d'offense...]

\- _... wilat nem-tor rim_ [... lorsque rien n'est pris] Compléta Sova tranquillement, la conscience tranquille

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que Azhular fondit sur Vinak, et l'assomma d'un coup de poing puissant. Le Vulcain ne vit pas le coup venir et fut projeté contre une table, le nez en sang, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, inconscient. Son apparence se brouilla. Ce fut comme si un masque fondait. Il y eut sur le sol un humanoïde à la peau bleue, au visage gracieux mais au nez cassé répandant un sang bleu, et aux épais cheveux outremer. Ce n'était pas un Andorien. Cet être était d'une ethnie inconnue. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais croisé auparavant d'homme comme celui-ci. Azhular lui ôta la ceinture et la tendit à Spock.

\- Un... _Krupsu_ [homme-bleu]. Ce boitier semble être un système de projection holographique. Déduisit Spock en manipulant l'objet. Fascinante technologie.

\- Habile. Intervint Sitel. Seul un vrai Vulcain pouvait répondre à vos énigmes car seul un vrai Vulcain connaît suffisamment les paroles de Surak pour les avoir étudiées lors de sa formation... excepté un Klingon qui les auraient apprises pour l'occasion.

Un Klingon qui finalement n'avait tué personne malgré ses airs menaçants

\- À présent, vous allez m'accompagner à l'infirmerie afin d'y rejoindre l'ambassadeur Sarek. Dit Spock.

\- Je vais ligoter ce connard et l'enfermer dans ma cabine. Annonça Azhular.

\- Ne lui faites aucun mal. Ordonna Spock qui je tiqua même pas à la grossièreté de ces mots. Il faudra pouvoir l'interroger une fois que tout sera fini.

\- Entendu, Commandant. Ronchonna Azhular visiblement à contre-cœur

Il sortit son com de sa poche.  
\- Hali-tama, j'aurai besoin que vous me téléportiez dans mes quartiers avec un connard bleu sans connaissance qui n'est pas un Vulcain. Pouvez-vous l'identifier?

\- Pas de problème Chef Kyuoshi. Répondit l'ordi.

\- Je croyais que le téléporteur était en panne. S'étonna Sitel.

Azhular se contenta de lui répondre avec un sourire ironique, avant de disparaître avec son prisonnier.

\- Officiellement, vous rejoignez l'ambassadeur Sarek afin de ne pas perdre de temps dans la préparation des conférences de Babel. Il est nécessaire que le reste des passagers en soit persuadé. Je vais faire diffuser un message par notre lieutenante responsable des communications Uhura, dans lequel elle demandera à Vinak de nous y rejoindre au plus tôt afin d'expliquer son absence parmi vous .

Le Commandant Spock avait parlé avec une calme autorité. Quelle que soit la raison de son attitude étrange, il se faisait obéir par le Klingon, et il semblait suivre une logique qui lui était propre. Malgré son apparente violence, la ruse utilisée pour démasquer l'imposteur avait été particulièrement habile et pacifique... les Vulcains acquiescèrent et prirent leur pad de travail.

Spock leur fit emprunter le chemin le plus long, afin que tout le monde sache où ils se rendaient, et ils ne posèrent pas de question. En entrant dans l'infirmerie, ils croisèrent les membres de la sécurité supposément malades. Sarek avait été déménagé et installé dans la plus grande chambre, celle qui contenait plusieurs lits

Angghal vint aussitôt se poster à coté de Spock :  
\- Il dit que ça a marché, Commandant.

\- Parfait, il ne reste plus qu'à organiser notre défense. Docteur McCoy, avez-vous pu sécuriser les autres entrés?.

\- Oui, Hali-talm'a a bloqué toutes les sorties. Il ne reste plus que la porte principale.

\- Kôgo-Ève se trouve avec l'ambassadrice Zojia, et Kyuoshi-Azhular. Poursuivit Angghal. Leur "Fête de la lumière" a attiré la plus-part des ambassadeurs.

\- Parfait. Dit Spock. Et le Capitaine a pris place au niveau du hangar, avec Aktuh...

\- Spock. Intervint soudain Sarek. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Spock se tourna vers lui et expliqua d'une voix neutre :  
\- Nous allons subir l'attaque de pirates infiltrés à bord. Notre chef de la sécurité Kyuoshi Azhular a fait semblant de nous trahir afin que nous puissions avoir connaissance de leur plan. Leur but est de prendre le contrôle de ce vaisseau, et de capturer ses occupants afin de les revendre sur un marché d'esclave d'Orion, notamment les êtres-lumière comme l'ambassadrice Zojia ou mon épouse qui servent volontairement d'appas en ce moment. Les Vulcains sont aussi très recherchés, c'est pour cette raison que vous êtes tous réunis ici. Ces pirates ont infiltré certaines des délégations, Vinak faisait partie de l'un d'entre eux.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Sarek pour digérer l'information  
\- Comment avez-vous su pour lui ?

\- Il ne connaissait pas les paroles de Surak.

\- Pardon ?

Il y eut une sorte d'alarme qui résonna brièvement.

\- Azhular avait raison. S'exclama Angghal. Ils nous attaquent avec au moins trois heures d'avance! Heureusement que votre épouse a avancé l'heure de son spectacle de lumière.

\- Tous à vos positions. Ordonna le Commandant Spock sans hausser le ton. Et vous, Docteur McCoy et messieurs les conseillers, restez tous auprès de Sarek et ne bougez pas de là, quoi qu'il se passe.  
Il évita de penser aux dangers que couraient ses époux. Ève était protégée par un Klingon d'autant plus féroce qu'il bouillonnait d'une dangereuse colère froide, et Jim savait se battre à la perfection.

Les Vulcains se positionnèrent autour du lit de Sarek, les enseignes de la sécurité allèrent s'allonger, Angghal se dissimula derrière la porte

Celle-ci s'ouvrit précipitamment sur un Krupsu, armé d'un phaser. Il avait dû se faire téléporter de son vaisseau. Il se retrouva face à Spock, sans armes, debout et impassible. Le pirate eut un sourire vicieux et vainqueur, il fit signe à ses hommes de rentrer, tous étaient armé de poignard plus ou moins longs. Ils se jetèrent sur Spock.

D'un mouvement élégant de la main, Spock émit un immense bouclier de lumière verte qui stoppa net ses agresseurs et désactiva tous les phasers. (les Vulcains eurent quelques difficultés à contenir totalement leur étonnement face à ces phénomènes stupéfiants et inexplicables)  
Les pirates eurent l'impression de heurter un mur de pierres transparentes. La porte se referma derrière eux. Les membres de la sécurité sortirent de leur lit et bondirent sur les pirates, eux aussi armés de poignards. Les services de sécurité avaient bien veillé à ce que nul phaser ne soit disponible à bord, ni ne soit introduit par les passagers. Ces armes étaient trop dangereuses car un tir maladroit pouvait gravement endommager le vaisseau. Mais certains des attaquants avaient tout de même réussi à introduire quelques phasers, heureusement rendus inutiles par le tour de magie du Commandant Spock

Bien qu'inférieurs en nombres, et physiquement moins forts que les pirates, les enseignes de la sécurité s'avérèrent extrêmement habiles au combat. Ils avaient été bien formés et entraînés par Azhular. Le Klingon les avait pris en main dès sa nomination au poste de chef de la sécurité. Pendant des journées entières, ses frères et lui leur avaient enseigné un grand nombre de techniques de luttes. McCoy avait souvent dû soigner (en hurlant au scandale) des blessures occasionnées par ces entraînements violents, mais cela avait porté ses fruits

Angghal était un guerrier-né, un combattant efficace, redoutable, sans pitié. Un Klingon. Il arborait un grand sourire carnassier : il aimait se battre, et le faisait avec application. Il fut rapidement recouvert par le sang des attaquants.

Quant à Spock...  
Enfant, il avait suivi l'enseignement du _kheile'a_ [art martial non-violent]. Il avait affiné cet art en une technique de combat redoutablement efficace. Sarek ne put se retenir d'ouvrir de grand yeux en voyant son fils se déplacer parmi les assaillants avec une telle vivacité, une telle grâce, dégageant autant de souplesse, de force et d'assurance qu'un farouche _le-matya_ du désert. Son regard était noir comme la nuit, son visage aussi impassible qu'une statue de marbre trahissait sa totale concentration. De son corps félin émanait une lumière verte, condensée. Il évitait les coups, les parait, se servait de la force de ses adversaire pour les attaquer avec efficacité. Cela ressemblait à une danse, mais aucun des pirates qu'il frappait ne s'en relevait.

Contrairement à Angghal, Spock n'aimait ni la violence ni le combat. Se battre contre Jim dans le cadre d'un entraînement lui était agréable, devoir prendre des vies le révulsait. Mais la vie des passagers, des membre de l'équipage, de ses parents, de ses précieux _T'hylara_ étaient en jeu. Alors, il frappait avec précision, là où cela faisait le plus mal afin de plonger chacun de ses adversaires dans une profonde inconscience. Il se servit de sa _Saïshen_ pour augmenter la puissance et les effets de son _K'hy_ [toucher télépathique.]

Immobile, McCoy restait prudemment en dehors des combats. Il avait déjà vu Spock se battre. Au cours d'une mission, afin de protéger son équipe. Contre Jim lors de leurs entraînements. Mais jamais de cette façon. Il ne versait pas une goutte de sang, contrairement à Angghal qui en était déjà recouvert. Le Vulcain était un combattant à la fois souple et puissant. McCoy se souvenait avoir déjà vu ce genre de technique, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un gosse, dans de vieux films d'arts martiaux en deux dimensions dont les Humains avaient été friands dans les siècles passés, ça ressemblait à une sorte de tai-chi-chuan. La comparaison avec une panthère s'imposa soudain à son esprit. Connaissant l'esprit volontaire et combatif de Jim, il l'imaginait très bien se battre comme un lion. Avec la petite Ève qui ressemblait tant une petite Chatonne*, illes formaient un parfait trio de félin (qui se ressemble, s'assemble).

Un Krupsu s'approcha un peu trop près d'eux à son goût. Sans réfléchir, McCoy saisit un des sièges-visiteur pliable à coté de lui et anesthésia le pirate avec cette arme improvisée... L'assaillant s'en tirerait avec une grosse bosse, et McCoy se sentit étonnement satisfait.  
\- Chaise: 1 - coutelas de pirate: 0! S'exclama-t-il en s'attirant un regard réprobateur de l'un des Vulcains

D'autres Vulcains se saisirent à leur tour d'une chaise et repoussèrent plusieurs assaillants. L'un d'eux la cassa même sur le crâne de l'un des pirates.  
\- Chaise: 1 - boite crânienne: 1... Poursuivit McCoy qui continuait à faire le décompte

Les Krupsu, plus qu'éberlués par cette résistance inattendue, voulurent battre en retraite, mais les portes étaient hermétiquement closes derrière eux. Ils eurent un mouvement de panique et tentèrent de s'en prendre aux Vulcains réunis autour de l'ambassadeur alité. Mais les armes improvisées de ces civils étaient étonnement efficaces, et un bouclier de lumière jaillit autour d'eux, empêchant toute agression... Ils se retrouvèrent coincés entre d'un coté ce mur de lumière infranchissable, et de l'autre ces surprenants combattants. Angghal les provoqua, les traita de lâches... mais ils préférèrent se rendre et lâchèrent leurs armes.

ooo

Comme prévu, le cargo en détresse s'amarra à l'Enterprise. Presque aussitôt en jaillit des hordes de Krupsu. Ils commencèrent à sortir du hangar, ne rencontrant aucune résistance. Et puis soudain, de tous les couloirs jaillirent les membres de la sécurité et tous ceux qui voulait se battre pour défendre leur liberté, avec à leur tête Kirk l'Humain et Aktuh le Klingon. L'Humain émettait une lumière rouge sang. Les pirate levèrent leurs armes pour tirer, mais la lumière de l'Humain se répandit sur eux et court-circuita leurs armes. Il avait fallu à Jim plus d'une heure d'entraînement intensif avec Aïshima, Ève et Spock pour parvenir à ce résultat, et il le regrettait pas.

Il ne restait plus aux pirates que leurs poings et leur poignards. C'était amplement suffisant. Ces Humanoïdes étaient beaucoup moins nombreux qu'eux, si fragiles, ils auraient tôt fait de les vaincre. En plus, il y avait là un troisième être-lumière en plus des deux femelles, qui allait pouvoir leur rapporter une petite fortune à la vente. Leur chef allait être ravi!

Mais ces 'faibles' Humanoïdes avaient été entraînés par des guerriers Klingons. Ils étaient galvanisés par la colère et l'indignation. L'esclavage était une chose ignoble qu'ils ne pouvaient accepter... ils frappaient forts, juste là où ça faisait le plus mal... Dans ces coursives relativement étroite, le fait d'être en surnombre ne donnait aucun avantage aux Krupsu face à la détermination sans faille des défenseurs de l'Enterprise

Aktuh valait cinq Humains à lui tout seul. Il voulait protéger ses amis, cette famille qui l'avait accepté tel qu'il était, et il se battrait pour eux jusqu'à la mort. Il était impitoyable. Aucun des pirates qu'il frappait ne s'en relevait vivant.

Le Capitaine avait cessé de réfléchir. Il ne devait pas penser à Ève et Spock, qui devaient être aussi en train de se battre et de risquer leur vie. Alors il fonçait tête baissée dans le tas. Ses Saïdun ocre entouraient ses poings, en un revêtement aussi solide et dur que des gantelets de métal. Chaque coup qu'il donnait n'en était que plus puissant.  
Finalement, ses entraînements ludiques avec Ève avaient porté des fruits. Elle se "battait" de façon si imprévisible. Ces jeux avaient aiguisé ses réflexes et ses capacités d'anticipation. Les quelques heures d'exercices avec Azhular avaient appris à Jim à encore mieux frapper là où cela faisait le plus mal. Il mit hors d'état de nuire un grand nombre d'adversaires.  
Jim eut une seconde d'inattention en percevant à la frontière de son esprit un pic de stress en provenance de Ève et reçu un coup de poignard dans le dos. (Spock l'avait pourtant mis en garde en lui conseillant de maintenir ses _Naph-fo-dan_ dressés autour de leur _Kash-naf_ ). Jim assomma son agresseur. Sans cesser de se battre, il concentra instinctivement un _Saïdun_ autour de sa blessure, cela anesthésia en partie la douleur. Il rehaussa ses boucliers mentaux et continua à frapper inlassablement, aussi puissant et indomptable qu'un lion défendant sa précieuse meute...

Pressés de toute part par ces combattants pas si faibles que cela, les Krupsu tentèrent de rebrousser chemin. Mais les portes de refermèrent derrière eux, les piégeant. Certains continuèrent à se battre, furent rapidement mis à terre. Les quelques pirates encore debout se rendirent.

ooo

Les ambassadeurs étaient ravis. Le spectacle de lumière donné par ces deux femmes avait la beauté et la magie d'un rêve éveillé.  
C'était le moyen qu'avait trouvé Ève pour réunir un maximum des passagers au même endroit, afin de mieux assurer leur protection. Elle avait mis Aïshima dans le secret. La Sishen n'avait pas paniqué. Elle avait montré à Jim et Spock comment désactiver les phasers en modulant les ondes de leurs _Saïshen_. Puis Ève et elle avaient conçu et travaillé ce spectacle.

Toutes deux avaient revêtu une longue robe Zhuyi-Xim d'un blanc virginal, entièrement parée de broderies argentées. Dans la lumière tamisée de la salle, elles commencèrent par s'entourer d'un halo scintillant, les faisant ressembler à des anges. Des sphères irisées jaillirent de leurs mains, s'élevèrent en tournoyant vers le plafond. La naissance d'un système solaire, la formation d'un astre solaire et de ses planètes satellites, se joua sous les murmures émerveillés des spectateurs. Les proportions réelles des objets stellaires n'étaient pas vraiment respectées, mais ce détail était sans importance : c'était absolument poétique et féerique et personne n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

La magie fut brisée violemment  
\- Maintenant ça suffit! Hurla l'un des ambassadeurs en sortant un phaser. Tout le monde contre le mur.

Il y eut des cris de panique et des bousculades. Certains membres de l'assemblée le rejoignirent celui qui avait crié. D'une pression à leur ceinture, ils reprirent leur apparence normale: des Hommes-bleus. Ils ouvrirent la porte pour laisser entrer tous ceux qui s'étaient fait téléporter dans le couloir.

Ève sortit de la foule, le visage profondément triste. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde que Azhular allait tuer un grand nombre de ces agresseurs. Elle tendit la main. De sa paume jaillit un Saïdun irisé qui entoura tous les otages. Le chef des Krupsu tira sur elle pour la blesser, mais le tir rebondit sur le bouclier, et le blessa à l'épaule.  
Il y eut des murmures parmi les civils. Certain·es tentèrent sans y parvenir de franchir ce mur de lumière, et expliquèrent aux autres qu'illes étaient toustes provisoirement en sécurité à l'intérieur de ce bouclier. Aïshima vint se dresser à coté de Ève. Elle projeta à son tour une lumière qui court-circuita tous les phasers.

Vinac le Vulcain jaillit de derrière les otages. D'une pression à sa ceinture, Azhular révéla sa véritable apparence. Ève le laissa franchir le Saïdun et il bondit sur les pirates, suivis par tous les membres de la sécurité, déguisés en serveurs et serveuses, avec un terrifiant cri de rage.

- _Hoch pIHoH jIH !_ (je vais tous vous tuer!) Hurla-t-il en Klingon

Ces terroristes avaient eu la mauvaise idée de s'attaquer à cet équipage...  
SON équipage.  
Ceux qu'il avait juré de protéger.  
Ils allaient goûter à la puissance vengeresse d'un guerrier Klingon en colère.

Tout en se battant, Azhular surveillait ses soldats du coin de l'œil et était fier d'eux. Ces Humanoïdes étaient certes moins puissants que des Klingons, mais ils se battaient avec autant de rage, et avec efficacité. Même les femmes de la sécurité étaient redoutables, compensant leur infériorité musculaire par une habileté et une rapidité surprenantes.

Le poignard d'Azhular plongeait encore et encore dans les chairs fragiles de ses ennemis. Pour éviter de traumatiser l'âme trop sensible de Kôgo-Ève, il évita cependant d'ouvrir les ventres pour répandre les entrailles fumantes de ses adversaires ou de les égorger. Et pourtant, le ciel était témoin à quel point il avait envie d'exterminer comme des _batlh Hutlh_ (sans honneurs) ces sales crevures qui voulaient faire du mal aux membre de son Clan. À quel point il ressentait le besoin de exterminer tous ces lâches avec les plus grandes souffrances possible!  
Azhular s'efforça autant que possible de viser les cœurs afin d'obtenir des morts instantanées et avec le moins de hurlements d'agonies de possible. Chaque mort était tout de même satisfaisante car un macchabée ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à son équipage et ses amis.

La bataille ne dura pas longtemps. Quand les Krupsu comprirent qu'ils ne vaincraient pas ces Humanoïdes étonnement féroces, ils voulurent fuir le combat, là aussi, ils se retrouvèrent pris au piège. Azhular n'eut aucune pitié vis à vis de tous ceux qui tentèrent en vain de se protéger de ses coups. Pas un ne survécut.

Soudain, il y eut le silence. Puis des sanglots.

Kyuoshi Azhular, couvert de sang bleu, vint se présenter devant Kôgo-Ève. Elle était en larmes, tout comme l'ambassadrice Zojia. Non loin d'elle, madame Sarek semblait choquée. Le _Saïdun_ disparut.

\- C'est fini. Dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'excès d'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines (il avait adoré se battre ainsi). Ils ne pourront plus vous faire de mal.

Ève ne fut pas pas capable de répondre. Lash'a décolla de son épaule et alla tourbillonner autour de Azhular, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé. Rassurée, elle vint se poser sur lui et frotta sa petite tête contre son cou, en émettant une sorte de ronronnement...

\- _QIp Qa'Hom_ (stupide petit animal), hem, je veux dire, fichue bestiole! Protesta-t-il, pour la forme

Il était un guerrier Klingon couvert du sang de ses ennemis, il n'était pas sensé être ému par le tendre câlin d'une insectoïde!

\- Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? Balbutia Ève en marchant vers lui.

\- Je n'ai aucune blessure.

\- Tous ces morts... Murmura-t-elle en contemplant avec horreur les nombreux corps étendus sur le sol, bleus de sang.

\- Aucun des nôtres n'est mort. Répondit Azhular avec orgueil. Pour des Humains, nos soldats sont de vaillants guerriers! Pouvez-vous prendre soin de nos blessés ? Je vous enverrai une équipe médicale dès que la situation sera sous contrôle et sécurisée

\- Oui, Azhukar. Murmura Ève. Je le ferai.  
Elle était si choquée qu'elle en oubliait de l'affubler de son surnom.

Il la vit trembler.  
Fragile Petite Humaine au cœur trop tendre, pensa Azhular en ronchonnant. Il essuya sa grande main sur son pantalon et la posa brièvement sur l'épaule de Ève, une main lourde et chaude, protectrice.

\- Je me suis efforcé d'en tuer le moins possible. Reprit Azhular d'une voix presque douce. Nous n'avions pas le chois, _loQ' be'nl'wl._  
Le mot avait franchi ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte

\- _Loq' ben lwl ?_

\- Petite sœur. Bougonna-t-il

À force d'entendre l'ambassadrice la nommer ainsi, il avait fini pas se rendre compte que c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle : elle était devenue sa _loQ' be'nl'wl_

Elle et ses deux idiots d'époux lui avaient donné à lui, et à ses frères, une raison de rester en vie, une raison de se battre, une justification de leur existence. Et tous ces crétins d'Humains les avaient intégré dans leur grande _qorDu'_ (famille). Rien n'était plus important qu'une famille. Un guerrier Klingon digne de ce nom était toujours rattaché à un clan, qu'il défendait loyalement, protégeait de sa vie s'il le fallait. Ici, à bord de ce vaisseau, ses frères et lui avaient retrouvé leur honneur de guerrier.

Dès le début, Ève lui avait naïvement accordé cette confiance aveugle, et pourtant, cela avait scellé sa loyauté.  
Et il y avait encore pire. Il avait beau lutter et protester contre cela de toutes ses forces mais rien n'y faisait et il commençait à baisser les bras: il éprouvait un attachement quasi similaire envers ses deux crétins pacifiques d'époux, et leur encore plus stupidement empathique ami le docteur McCoy. Ils étaient devenus, à son cœur défendant, comme des _loDnl'_ (frères). Lash'a bourdonna gentiment son approbation sur son épaule, puis retourna sur celle de Ève.

Ève hocha la tête.  
Oui, elle l'avait vu combattre, et avait remarqué que le Klingon avait refréné autant que possible ses instincts de tueur... enfin, dans une certaine limite... il avait tué de façon rapide et efficace. Elle savait pour l'avoir lu qu'il était honorable pour les Klingons de répandre le sang des ennemis lors des combats, et qu'ils aimaient cela. Elle ne pouvait pas reprocher à Azhular de s'être battu comme un Klingon, alors qu'il venait de les sauver des griffes des esclavagistes.  
Kyuoshi Azhular... son grand frère... elle savait la profonde amitié qu'il avait pour elle, et elle-même le considérait déjà comme un tel depuis longtemps. (tout comme Bones-le-Ronchon au cœur tendre)

Mais illes n'avaient pas le temps d'en parler, pas encore. Tout n'était pas fini. Éve sentait via leur lien que Jim se battait encore.

Azhular sortit son com de sa poche:  
\- Où en sommes-nous, miss Uhura?

\- L'infirmerie est sécurisée. Les combats ont encore lieu dans les couloirs H3, H4, et H5 autour du pont à navette P3, mais les pirates commencent à vouloir battre en retraite. Hali-tam'a a refermé toutes les portes, elles ne s'ouvriront que sur votre ordre ou celui du Capitaine, du Commandant ou de Ève.

\- Parfait. Indiquez-moi tous les endroits où il reste des personnes, nous allons sécuriser le vaisseau.

\- J'envoie les infos dans votre com. Répondit Uhura. Hali-tam'a les mettra à jour minute par minute

Azhular regarda à nouveau Ève, tandis que ses hommes ligotaient les rares pirates survivants et les emmenaient ailleurs.

\- Vous tous. Dit Azhular d'une voix autoritaire. Vous restez ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre, vous y serez en sécurité. Notre ordi Hali-tam'a bloquera la porte, et Miss Uhura informera Kôgo-Ève de...

Ève se crispa de douleur :  
\- Jim est blessé !

\- Blessure grave ?

-... cela lui fait très mal, mais... je sens... la douleur diminue et Jim continue à se battre...

\- Alors, la blessure n'est pas grave. Bones le réparera en moins de deux. Lui assura Azhular avant de sortir et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

ooo

 **à suivre**  
Azhular fut téléporté dans l'infirmerie, faisant presque sursauter les personnes présentes. Il portait une personne enveloppée d'un draps.

j'avoue, je suis plus à l'aise pour écrire une scène d'amour que décrire des combats, j'espère avoir réussi ^^

Je n'ai toujours pas de connexion internet, hormis celle via mon téléphone portable,  
et en plus, je ne reçois plus aucun courriel de Fanfiction. J'ai envoyé un courriel à support(arobase)fanfiction·com mais cela n'a rien changé...  
soupiiiir doublement dépité

 **Le coin citations de Surak :**  
starbase - 10 . de / vld / Toutes ces citations de Surak viennent du site VLD Vulcan Langage Dictionnary.  
Tilek svi'khaf-spol t'vathu tilek svi'sha'veh [la lance dans le cœur de mon ennemi est aussi dans le mien]

 ***Chatonne**  
Bones voit Ève comme une gamine, et elle ne peut pas donc être **un** chat... et que, quand j'ai adopté mon adorable-trop-mignonne bestiole N°2, à l'association de matous en détresse, les personnes disaient Chaton  & Chatonne...

ooo


	45. Tala t'skil [Le prix de la victoire]

Ha'ge Ohasu [L'être lumière] ~ Partie X Troie'karh kenel [Cheval de Troie]

Chapitre 5 - Tala t'skil  
[Le prix de la victoire]

oOo

Précédemment:  
Ève se crispa de douleur :  
\- Jim est blessé !  
\- Blessure grave ?  
-... cela lui fait très mal, mais... je sens... il continue à se battre...  
\- Alors, la blessure n'est pas grave. Bones le réparera en moins de deux. Lui assura Azhular ...

ooo

Azhular apparut brusquement dans la grande salle de l'infirmerie, faisant sursauter presque toutes les personnes présentes excepté les Vulcains. Par contre, Sarek et ses assistants furent statufié de voir un Klingon dont l'uniforme était recouvert de sang bleu, qui portait un corps dans ses bras. Pas un cadavre. Le corps d'un être en vie, celui d'une personne soigneusement enveloppée d'un draps souillé de larges taches brunes. Cela était parfaitement incongru, incroyable, impossible! Un Klingon qui ramenait un blessé au service médical afin qu'il soit soigné!? Sans doute l'un de ses frères d'arme Klingon mais... n'avaient-ils pas pour coutume d'achever leurs blessés?

\- DOOOC ! Hurla-t-il de sa voix puissante. Ramenez immédiatement vos fesses ici!

Spock acheva de ligoter le pirate et vint à lui à grands pas. Azhular posa son paquet sur un lit avec une surprenante délicatesse. Le tissu glissa, ce qui révéla le visage et l'épaule du blessé: un Vulcain sans connaissance.  
Les Vulcains reconnurent Vinac dont ils avaient perdu la trace depuis la découverte de l'imposteur qui avait pris sa place. Ce Vulcain avait toujours été réputé pour sa grande beauté. Il portait à présent la balafre encore suintante d'une longue coupure faite au couteau sur le visage. Il était vraisemblablement nu sous les draps, sur lesquels son sang vert virait au marron.  
Cette fois-ci, Sarek, tout comme ses assistants, ne purent réprimer une courte expression d'étonnement: un Klingon qui accourt pour sauver la vie d'un Vulcain avait quelque de chose d'encore plus sur-réaliste, d'autant plus que ce guerrier avait sur son uniforme des traces récentes de sang bleu sombre, prouvant qu'il avait été sans pitié vis à vis de chaque Krupsu qu'il avait croisé. Les explications du Klingon accentuèrent leur perplexité.

\- Nos hommes fouillent les cabines. Grommela Azhular comme s'il s'excusait d'accomplir un acte aussi contre-nature de la part d'un Klingon. J'ai trouvé Vinac attaché sur un lit. Je l'ai reconnu tout de suite. Son imposteur l'a vraisemblablement torturé tous les jours depuis qu'il l'a enlevé. Il ne perd pas beaucoup de sang, mais ça dure depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. J'aurai dû mieux défoncer la sale gueule de celui qui se faisait passer pour lui, un nez cassé ce n'est pas assez cher payé!

\- Vous avez frappé le conseillé Vinac. Constata Spock d'une voix neutre

\- Ouai et bin c'est de votre faute! Même dans un état aussi déplorable, vous êtes vraiment increvables, vous les Vulcains! S'expliqua Azhular avec une certaine irritation. Dès que je l'ai détaché, cet idiot a essayé de me faire votre prise vulcaine de la mort qui tue, un genre de Tal-shaya. Il ne me croyait pas quand je lui disais que je ne lui voulais aucun mal et que j'allais l'emmener à l'infirmerie...

\- ... c'est vraiment très surprenant, cette incrédulité... Railla à mi-voix un blessé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Ouai, DevwI'Kyuoshi (chef Kyuoshi) a l'air siii pacifique! Renchérit son collègue avec un discret ricanement

\- ... et il parle avec une voix si douce, si délicate! Rajouta le premier

Azhular leur jeta un regard assassin, qui ne les impressionna même pas, et il poursuivit, agacé:  
\- Je me suis battu contre ces crevures de Krupsu à la con, ce n'est pas pour me faire tuer par un Vulcain moribond! D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas frappé fort.

\- Je reconnais là votre délicatesse toute Klingonne. Répliqua Spock dont l'impassibilité ne cachait pas l'ironie de ses mots

Vinac reprit connaissance. Constatant qu'il n'était pas attaché, il tenta de se lever de la couchette pour essayer de fuir mais la main puissante du Klingon le retint sur le lit.

\- Plus personne ne vous fera du mal ici. Ronchonna Azhular d'un ton menaçant. Calmez-vous! Regardez, vos amis sont aussi ici, ils sont tous sains et saufs!

Il croisa le regard impassible d'un Vulcain à coté du guerrier. Mais était-ce lui aussi un imposteur comme le monstre qui l'avait séquestré? Il tourna la tête reconnut ses compatriotes. Ils avaient tous retrouvé leur absolue neutralité.

L'Ambassadeur Sarek prit la parole:  
\- Vous pouvez croire en la parole de ce Klingon, Conseillé Vinac. Vous êtes en sécurité ici.

\- En effet, DevwI'Kyuoshi Azhular, vous ne l'avez pas frappé trop fort. Constata tranquillement Spock. Ce Klingon est notre Chef de la sécurité, Conseillé Vinac. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de lui.

Vinac posa un regard intense sur ce Vulcain qui parlait d'une voix si impassible et pourtant si rassurante. Il avait encore du mal à croire que son cauchemar était fini.

\- Bon, je retourne aider nos hommes à finir de sécuriser les cabines. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire, je ne suis pas médecin, moi.

McCoy entra au moment où Azhular sortait. Il vit le Vulcain blessé, un peu de sang vert sur l'uniforme du Klingon et fit le rapprochement.

\- Faites attention, Kyuoshi. Railla le médecin pour masquer la stupide mais puissante émotion qui le prenait à la gorge. Vous prenez de gros risques en faisant cela: vous allez finir par devenir gentil !

\- Il n'est pas prudent de m'insulter, Doc. Répliqua Azhular, en fonçant vers lui d'un air menaçant

Il rapprocha son nez à quelques centimètres de celui du médecin, comme pour le frapper de son front. Mais McCoy ne recula pas, au contraire. Il retint sa furieuse envie de déposer un baiser sur ces lèvres pleines si tentantes qui exhalaient un souffle chaud sur les siennes.  
Azhular se hérissait contre un tel compliment contre-nature pour un Klingon. Il était impressionnant pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, mais il n'effraya ni McCoy, ni Spock, ni aucun membres du personnel présent. Il ne les terrifiait pas: il était l'un des leurs. Azhular sortit, et si la porte n'avait pas été coulissante, il l'aurait claquée derrière lui (de façon totalement inavouable, la remarque du Doc lui avait fait plaisir. Ces maudis Humains avaient déteints sur lui!)

Spock ne prêta pas attention à ces chamailleries puériles :  
\- Je suis le commandant Spock. Reprit-il impassiblement en s'adressant à Vinac.

Vinac avait eut de mal à masquer sa perplexité face à ces scènes à auxquelles il venait d'assister. Mais, paradoxalement, elles lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était réellement en sécurité: en ces lieux étranges Humains, Vulcains et Klingons se côtoyaient, travaillaient ensemble et se respectaient. Le Commandant Vulcain n'était pas incommodé par cet étalage d'agressivité émotionnelle du Klingon. Ce Chef de la sécurité n'était dérangé par l'impassibilité du Vulcain, et les Humains ne montraient aucun étonnement face à ces comportements.

\- Vous êtes à bord du vaisseau l'Enterprise. Poursuivit Spock. Le docteur McCoy ici présent va vous soigner. Ce médecin est le meilleur médecin de la flotte

\- Comment en êtes vous si sûr ? Demanda Vinac

\- Le docteur McCoy a pratiqué une opération à cœur ouvert sur l'ambassadeur Sarek ici présent. Il récemment opéré des Klingons gravement blessés. Tous ont survécus. Je mettrai ma vie entre ses mains sans aucune hésitation.

McCoy ne put retenir ses joues de rougir

\- Aidez-moi à placer ces paravents autour de ce lit, Spock. Dit-il pour masquer sa gène. Ambassadeur Sarek, voudriez-vous demander à l'un des membres de votre équipe s'il accepterait de donner un peu de sang à ce blessé?

\- Je suis volontaire. Dit aussitôt Sitel en se dirigeant vers le Docteur.

ooo

Kirk entra à son tour dans la salle principale de l'infirmerie soutenu par Aktuh, la tunique déchirée par endroits, couverte de sangs rouge et bleu. Spock vint prendre le relais pour aider Jim à tenir debout, le Klingon ressortit aussitôt.

\- Bones va me tuer! Plaisanta Jim en serrant les dents.

\- Vous avez aggravé votre blessure en continuant à vous battre. Dit Spock d'une voix calme, mais avec une réprobation que seul Jim était à même de percevoir.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, il fallait absolument stopper cet abordage! Protesta-t-il. Azhular a pris le relais pour sécuriser le hangar et il continue à faire énergiquement le ménage dans toutes les cabines. Il y met un tel zèle que nous n'aurons pas grand monde à interroger quand il aura fini!

\- C'est un Klingon. Se contenta de répondre Spock laconiquement  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'éprouvait aucune compassion envers des êtres vivants. Ces Krupsu avaient eu le projet de réduire son Adun'a, son Adun, les membres de l'équipage, tous les passagers en esclavage, il était logique qu'ils récoltent les fruits de la haine qu'ils avaient semée.

Miss Chapel, avertie de leur arrivée, guida le Capitaine vers le dernier lit de libre, lui aussi mitoyen de celui de Sarek. Il n'avait pas bougé, pas plus que les membres de son staff. Elle lui retira sa tunique, puis le maillot de corps. Il avait une profonde entaille, étrangement colmatée par une lumière condensée, mais aussi plusieurs coupures sur tout le buste, qui elles aussi saignaient à peine grâce à des pansements lumineux. Elle commença à désinfecter ces plaies.

\- Intéressant, cette façon d'utiliser le bouclier électro-magnétique pour obstruer une blessure. Remarqua Spock. Cela vous a protégé d'une hémorragie.

\- Ce qui l'est encore plus, c'est que je ai fait ce Saïdun sans m'en rendre compte, de façon instinctive... à croire que je me sishen-nise. Où est Ève ? Demanda Jim. Elle n'est pas ici!

\- Notre Épouse est encore dans la salle de réception. Répondit Spock après une demi seconde de réflexion. Elle... est très désemparée, Azhular a semble-t-il fait un massacre.

\- Ça vous étonne? C'est un Klingon. Railla Kirk. Le premier qui tente de toucher à sa Kôgo est un homme mort.

Kirk avait intensément envie de la revoir, de vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée, de la consoler, de la rassurer, de la prendre dans ses bras. Spock était exactement dans la même tournure d'esprit. À l'autre bout de leur Reh'vla-talikal kash-naf [lien mental trilatéral], ils sentaient qu'elle éprouvait le même désir de les retrouver. Ils sentirent son esprit se raffermir.  
Ève apparut devant eux, un com à la main, accompagnée par Amanda. Lash'a s'envola aussitôt vers Jim à une vitesse stupéfiante. Ne sachant où se poser sur son torse nu couvert de blessures et de sang, elle se posa sur l'épaule de Spock, en bourdonnant des protestations inquiètes

\- Merci pour la téléportation, Hali-tam'a ! Dit Ève en arrivant

\- À votre service, Ève. Répondit l'ordi dans le com.

Elle marcha à grand pas vers eux, tandis qu'Amanda rejoignait son époux.

\- Miss Uhura m'a assurée que le salle de réception et ses alentours ont totalement été sécurisés par Azhular ! L'équipe infirmière est en train de ramener ici les blessés.

Elle aurait aimé se jeter dans leurs bras, mais la présence de Sarek la retint.

\- L'ambassadeur Sarek a été informé de l'existence de notre trouple. Lui rappela sobrement Spock. Souvenez-vous, je le lui ai dit ce matin.

Sans plus se préoccuper de la présence de ses parents, il posa sa main sur celle de Jim. Ève se blottit contre Spock et posa la sienne sur les leurs. Aussitôt, leurs esprits se rejoignirent, leur apportant un équilibre, un apaisement immédiat, une accalmie dans cette tempête.

McCoy sortit de derrière le paravent, il avait fini de soigner Vinak, lequel s'était plongé dans une transe algique. Il vit aussitôt que Jim était blessé. Il fondit sur lui tel un rapace sur sa proie:

\- Bordel! Jim! Vous auriez pu faire attention! Mais combien avez-vous donc de coupures? Je vais devoir vous faire une injection d'antibiotiques...

\- Ah non! Protesta Jim avec véhémence. Je ne veux pas de votre hypospray!

Miss Chapel ne put retenir un sourire à cette scène qui se répétait invariablement à chaque fois que le capitaine était blessé.

\- Bon sang de bon sang, Jim, vous n'êtes pas possible! S'énerva McCoy. Vous vous êtes battus malgré cette grave blessure qui doit être très douloureuse, et vous chouinez pour une toute petite piqûre de rien du tout? Ça n'est pas le moment de faire le douillet! Qui sait dans quoi ont trempé les lames qui vous ont blessé, et de toute façon, je dois anesthésier ça avant d'utiliser le régénérateur dermique ! En plus, vous avez dû perdre beaucoup de sang, vous avez besoin d'une transfusion sanguine !

Miss Chapel alla aussitôt chercher une poche de sang.

\- Le docteur a raison Capitaine. Insista Spock impassiblement

Jim sentit toute la fermeté de son Sa-thy'la. Même Ève faisait mentalement pression sur lui. Il savait qu'illes avaient toustes raison, mais il éprouvait une répulsion irrationnelle mais profonde vis à vis des aiguilles, des hypospray... et de tout ce qu'il y avait dans une infirmerie. Bones mis à part, sauf quand il avait un hypospray dans les mains.

\- Traîtres! Grommela-t-il avec humour

McCoy prit un hypospray sur le plateau qu'avait amené Miss Chapel. Jim tenta instinctivement de reculer pour éviter l'inévitable.

\- Jim? Murmura doucement Ève

Il se tourna vers elle et rencontra ses douces lèvres. Les mains de sa Ko-t'hyla se posèrent sur ses joues. Oh! Doux et si agréable piège. Il ferma les yeux et s'immobilisa, oubliant tout le reste autour de lui dans ce chaste contact, hormis la présence réconfortante de son Sa-thy'la. Spock eut du mal à contenir un haussement de sourcil amusé, face à cette solution à la fois émotionnelle et rationnelle. Jim sentit à peine les piqûres.

\- Je retiens cette méthode pour vos prochains vaccins, Jim. Ricana McCoy

Jim se rallongea, le poignet raccordé à une perfusion, et laissa le docteur l'ausculter

\- Bon sang Jim. S'étrangla à nouveau McCoy. Cela aurait pu être très grave! À quelques centimètres près votre poumon gauche était perforé, et quelques centimètres plus loin, et c'était votre cœur ! Ça aurait pu vous sectionner une artère!

\- Me dites pas qu'il va falloir que je passe la nuit à l'infirmerie? Protesta aussitôt Kirk.

\- JIM? ! Avez-vous écouté UN traître MOT de que je viens de vous DIRE ? S'emporta McCoy

\- Que cela aurait pu être grave, mais finalement non...

\- Grmblll... Grogna le docteur en se frottant les yeux avec deux doigts pour essayer de ne pas hurler. Bon sang de bon sang, vous allez finir par me rendre chèvre... Non Spock, je ne veux pas un mot sur l'irrationnalité de mes propos ! Soyez Vulcain! Rappelez-le à la raison plutôt !

\- Il serait en effet plus raisonnable que vous séjourniez ici le temps de votre convalescence. Déclara Spock avec une réticence que seul·es Ève, Jim et McCoy étaient à même de percevoir.  
Spock éprouvait l'irrationnel et puissant désir de passer la nuit avec ses T'hylara, dans l'intimité de leur cabine. McCoy était un excellent médecin, il allait stabiliser l'état de Jim

\- Vous êtes follement motivant, là. Railla McCoy

\- Et une transe de guérison, ça peut marcher sur un Humain ? Demanda Ève qui n'avait pas du tout envie d'être séparée de Jim après une journée aussi stressante.  
Très égoïstement, elle avait besoin de rester avec lui, lui et Spock, tous les trois tendrement serrés les un·es contre les autres dans la douce intimité de leur cabine. Un besoin irrationnel de constater que oui, ils étaient bien vivants tous les trois. Et elle savait que ses K'diwalar [bien-aimés] éprouvait le même désir qu'elle

McCoy s'étrangla tellement qu'il fut incapable de prononcer un mot. Comment ? Elle s'y mettait elle aussi ?

Spock prit le temps de réfléchir.  
\- Mon esprit guidant celui du Capitaine, et en ajoutant votre Saïshen comme substitut à l'énergie vitale... oui, il est possible d'accélérer la guérison de cette blessure.

\- Vous allez . me . rendre . chèvre!

\- Vous l'avez déjà dit docteur. Répondit calmement Spock, impassiblement amusé par l'énervement de ce médecin

Mais McCoy était à présent capable de le percevoir et cela acheva de le mettre tout à fait en colère. Il craqua et hurla en les montrant tour à tour du doigt:  
\- Vous êtes IMPOSSIBLES ! TOUS · LES · TROIS ! Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Maintenant, TAISEZ-VOUS que je puisse faire mon travail !

Ce n'était pas la première blessure au couteau qu'il soignait. Il s'était, en quelque sorte, bien entraîné avec tous les Klingons torturés. Rapidement, McCoy désinfecta la plaie en profondeur, stoppa l'hémorragie qui avait repris depuis que Kirk avait ôté son tampon lumineux, puis laissa Miss Chapel achever de refermer le tout. Il savait qu'il devait faire vite, il savait que les blessés allaient affluer de plus en plus. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas le seul médecin à bord.

Assis sur le lit d'en face, Sarek ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son épouse lui avait pris la main. Il contemplait son fils interagir avec ses compagnons et leur médecin. Spock était impeccablement Vulcain, nulle émotion n'apparaissait sur son visage impavide, ou dans sa voix parfaitement neutre et contrôlée. Et pourtant... ces Humains réagissaient comme s'ils étaient capable de déceler des micro-expressions que même lui, son père, un Vulcain, ne percevait pas. (?) Le regard de Ève sur son époux et leur... amant commun était clairement amoureux, tout comme celui du Capitaine était possessif vis à vis d'eux. Quant au médecin, Sarek avait suffisamment d'expérience en matière de comportements irrationnels Humains pour savoir que cette colère révélait en fait la vive affection qu'il éprouvait pour eux.

McCoy venait à peine d'en finir avec Kirk que Anggahl entra, soutenant Azhular, blessé et perdant beaucoup de sang, beaucoup trop... il avait une large entaille au ventre, son menton, son nez et ses lèvres étaient recouverts de sang bleu

\- DOC! Cria Angghal comme l'avait fait Azhular précédemment

À nouveau Lash'a décolla pour se précipiter vers le blessé, avec un bourdonnement inquiet. Elle s'agrippa à son épaule, et lui caressa le cou du bout de ses antennes plumeuses.

\- QIp Ha'DibaH mach [stupide petit animal] Grommela-t-il sans pour autant la repousser, et elle répondit par un bourdonnement affectueux

\- Oh mon dieu! Azhular! S'exclama Ève en s'élançant vers lui avec une vive inquiétude. Non!

Même un guerrier Klingon aussi puissant et impitoyable que Azhular n'était pas indestructible.

\- Vous aussi ? S'écria McCoy reportant sa vindicte sur Azhular. Ma parole, vous le faites tous exprès pour me pourrir la vie! Bon sang de CRÉTIN de TROLL ! Vous ne pouviez pas faire attention?

\- L'ennemi est arrivé par derrière. Expliqua Angghal avec orgueil, comme piqué au vif. Nul ne l'a vu arrivé. Il a retourné l'arme du DevwI', euh du Chef, contre lui. Mais même désarmé, un Klingon n'est pas sans arme...

\- Ils ont d'ailleurs un goût immonde, un goût de baQa' (merde), ce qui n'est pas étonnant... Commenta Azhular avec légèreté, comme s'il n'avait aucune blessure  
Il ne se donna pas la peine de traduire le mot Klingon. Mais chacun devina que cela devait être une grossièreté.

Ève posa timidement sa main sur son épaule, dans un geste pudique de réconfort  
-... Azhular...

\- Ce n'est rien, loq be'nI. Affirma-t-il sans grimacer.

\- loq be'nI ? Répéta Kirk

\- Cela veut dire petite sœur. Répondit Ève avec une affection palpable.

Ses T'hylara perçurent via leur Reh-vla-talikal'kash-naf qu'elle le considérait effectivement comme un grand frère.

Si le Vulcain était resté presque impassible, Azhular remarqua du coin de l'œil l'étonnement de Kirk. Il vit la compréhension, l'acceptation... et même une forme de satisfaction. Les deux hommes n'auraient plus de crise de jalousie à son égard désormais, il avait clarifié ses sentiments pour elle.

\- Vous êtes médecin maintenant ? Gronda McCoy, repoussant une fois de plus l'émotion qui le saisissait à la gorge.

Azhular lui fit un sourire carnassier qui dévoila ses dents puissantes :  
\- C'est que vous pourriez presque me faire peur, Doc.

Il était hors de question qu'il montre à ce gamin à quel point il s'inquiétait de son état. Il ne voulait pas révéler ses sentiments, alors McCoy gronda:  
\- CRÉTIN DE TROLL IMPRUDENT!

Le sourire de Azhular s'élargit. Ce médecin avait décidément une façon de réagir très... Klingonne, et cela lui plaisait vraiment de plus en plus

\- Il va falloir que je vous enseigne quelques insultes dans ma langue pour vous permettre de varier votre vocabulaire, Doc.

Décontenancé par son sourire à la foi enjôleur et carnassier, McCoy ne trouva rien à répondre. Comment ce Klingon faisait-il pour plaisanter ainsi alors qu'il pissait littéralement du sang et que sa blessure devait être extrêmement douloureuse?

Sarek se leva lentement de son lit, aidé par son épouse.  
Il contempla Azhular avec son impassibilité habituelle. Ce Klingon agressif et impudent, cet homme, s'était battu, et versait à présent son sang, pour avoir protégé les occupants de ce vaisseau. Il avait sauvé la vie d'un Vulcain sans se soucier de sa race, dans le seul but de sauver une vie. Il semblait être l'ami, le guerrier-gardien, de son fils, sa bru, et leur... compagnon. Ses actes avaient prouvé sa valeur. Il avait gagné tout son respect.

\- Docteur McCoy. Intervint-il. Je sens que je peux regagner mes quartiers, à présent. Attribuez ce lit à cet homme, il en a bien plus besoin que moi.

McCoy sembla hésiter, puis hocha la tête. Il avait en effet besoin de ce lit pour pouvoir soigner correctement Azhular.

\- Je vous remercie, Ambassadeur. Finit-il par répondre. Ai-je votre parole que vous prendrez du repos?

\- Vous l'avez docteur.

\- J'y veillerai. Promit Amanda.

Angghal et Ève aidèrent Azhular à s'allonger.

\- Pourquoi il peut sortir et pas moi ? Protesta Kirk avec la maturité d'un gosse de cinq ans, toujours raccordé à sa perfusion. Je vais bien, maintenant.

Azhular ne put réprimer un ricanement qui finit en quinte de toux. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour l'asticoter...

\- ÇA · SUFFIT · COMME · ÇA · MAINTENANT ! S'emporta McCoy. TAISEZ-VOUS ! TOUS LES DEUX ! Et ne la ramenez pas non plus, Spock ! Ève, mon petit, soyez mignonne, pas un mot de plus non plus ou je sens que je vais vraiment me mettre en pétard!

Azhular et Kirk se couchèrent sur leur lit avec un air boudeur. Spock haussa un demi sourcil sarcastique. Ève retourna auprès de ses T'hylara, amusée par les airs de petits garçons capricieux de Jim et Azhular

McCoy adressa à Sarek un regard satisfait :  
\- Ici c'est moi qui commande !

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison, Docteur. Répondit Sarek en acceptant de jouer le jeu du médecin.

Avant de sortir, il vit son fils hausser à peine un sourcil et sa bru lui adresser un joli sourire.

Le calme étant revenu dans la salle, McCoy ne fut pas long à soigner Azhular, la blessure était profonde mais nette. Pendant que Miss Chapel débarbouillait le visage du Klingon, il lui fit lui-même l'hypospray d'antibiotique et d'anesthésiant. Il désinfecta la blessure, sutura l'hémorragie, et referma la plaie en un temps record. Il lui fit poser une poche de sang avec un cocktail d'antibiotiques adaptés à la physiologie Klingonne.  
Son adjoint M'Benga vint le chercher: il y avait des cas inquiétants parmi les enseignes de sécurité blessés. De plus, les pirates blessés avaient été regroupés sous bonne garde dans une salle à part, et McCoy voulait aussi en soigner un maximum... Une vie était une vie, ce n'était pas à lui de décider qui devait survivre ou mourir.

Dès que McCoy fut sortit de la chambre, Azhular extirpa le communicateur qu'il avait dissimulé dans la poche de son pantalon  
\- Angghal, on en est où ?

\- Les cabines sont sécurisées, DevwI'. Hali-tam'a ne détecte plus aucun ennemis dans les couloirs. Tous les civils ont été regroupés sous protection de nos hommes.

\- Il ne reste donc plus que leur cargo à vérifier. Dit le Capitaine en voulant se lever.

\- Jim! Protesta Spock en posant la main sur son épaule. Votre blessure va se rouvrir!

\- Non, car maintenant j'ai un truc imparable pour éviter cela. Un pansement de Saïdun!

Jim s'assit et avec un léger effort de concentration, il réactiva le Saïdun autour de sa plaie, rendant le pansement rouge scintillant. De son coté, Azhular avait arraché sa perfusion de sang.

\- Comme ça, ça ne bougera pas. Dit Jim en enlevant lui aussi sa perfusion. En plus, ça a un effet anesthésiant. Bones va me tuer, mais je dois assumer mon devoir jusqu'au bout!

Il récupéra sa tunique et la remit, tandis que Azhular faisait de même avec la sienne. Spock comprit que rien ni personne ne le ferai dévier de sa décision.

\- Attendez, DevwI'Kuyoshi. Dit doucement Ève. Je dois pouvoir faire de même pour vous.

Azhular resta assis sur le lit, et ne protesta pas quand elle entoura son ventre d'un pansement de lumière. En effet, cela avait un effet anti-douleur... Bon, il y avait toujours cet agaçant sentiment de tendresse qui en émanait, mais il se dit que, cette fois-ci, il n'aurait aucun mal à le supporter. Et de toute façon, il n'avait guère le chois. Cette façon qu'elle avait eue de le regarder lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle lui aurait interdit de sortir de ce lit sans cette protection, et bien entendu, ses époux l'auraient approuvée. C'est qu'elle commençait à avoir de l'autorité... sa petite sœur.

\- Hali-tam'a, trois à téléporter. Dit Azhular.

\- QUATRE! Répliqua aussitôt Ève d'une voix ferme, les mains sur les hanches. Je viens aussi! Vous êtes deux à être blessés et je sais faire de grands boucliers efficaces, aucun des pirates n'a pu l'entamer tout à l'heure ! Je ne suis PAS une petite chose fragile à enfermer dans un cocon!

Lash'a ajouta une sorte de bourdonnement impératif, comme pour appuyer les propos de Ève. Décidément, elle avait fait des progrès. Pour une fois, elle avait parfaitement su parler de façon autoritaire pour imposer son point de vue.  
Azhular ne put retenir un demi-sourire d'approbation.  
Jim la contempla avec fierté, nullement vexé par le ton intransigeant de sa douce Ève.  
Spock se rendit compte, qu'en effet, irrationnellement, ils avaient de plus en plus tendance à la traiter ainsi, alors qu'elle avait prouvé qu'elle ne manquait ni de courage, ni de volonté... ni d'autorité quand il le fallait.

\- De toute façon, Angghal et Aktuh nous attendent sur le pont pour commencer l'inspection. Précisa Azhular

ooo

Sur le pont d'amarrage, illes retrouvèrent les deux autres Klinglons, ainsi qu'une partie des enseignes de sécurité. Certain·es portaient des bandages mais voulaient elleux aussi achever de sécuriser le vaisseau. Illes était aussi têtu·es que leur DevwI' et leur Capitaine. McCoy allait se briser les cordes vocales à toustes les enguirlander lorsqu'il découvrirait cela.

Hali-tam'a avait sans aucune difficulté piraté l'ordinateur central du vaisseau cargo, et y avait refermé toutes les portes. Les quelques Krupsu qui y restaient n'opposèrent aucune résistance face à ces trois Klingons couverts de sang bleu. Ils furent promptement appréhendés, réunis dans le hangar et ligotés sous bonne garde.

La surprise fut grande à l'ouverture des containers. Ils avaient été convertis en cellules de contention. Chacune d'elle contenait un à quatre prisonniers. C'étaient les membres des équipes des ambassadeurs, auxquels les pirates s'étaient substitués. Toustes portaient une tenue d'esclave: une courte tunique blanche tombant à peine à mi-cuisse. Nombreux étaient celleux qui avaient subi·es des sévices mais aucun·es n'étaient en danger de mort. Illes furent étonné·es par cet étrange trio ethnique Humains-Klingons-Vulcain qui venait les libérer, mais après ce qu'illes venaient de subir, illes ne firent aucune remarque.

Quand illes se furent assuré·es d'avoir libéré toustes les prisonnier·es et arrêté tous les pirates, illes retournèrent dans le hangar. McCoy et M'Benga étaient occupés à trier les blessés. Dès qu'il les vit, McCoy se précipita vers elleux, véritablement furieux

\- Vous êtes vraiment impossibles ! Gronda-t-il. Je vous avais ordonnés de rester à l'infirmerie! Vous avez besoin de repos!

\- L'Enterprise est sécurisée, les prisonniers ont été libérés, les ambassadeurs sont en sécurité. Répondit Kirk. Nous allons mettre les pirates aux arrêts dans les conteneurs où ils avaient enfermé leurs captifs, et ensuite je prendrai du repos.

\- Vous n'êtes pas toujours indispensable pour tout, Jim! Pour ce que vous voulez faire, Angghal et Aktuh peuvent prendre le relais. Répliqua le docteur sèchement. Ne sont-ils pas vos adjoints, Azhular?

\- Hlja' (oui), En effet. Confirma Azhular. J'ai toute confiance en eux.

-Bien. Alors c'est décidé. Décréta McCoy. Capitaine Kirk, Azhular, je vous relève de vos fonctions... Et vous aussi, Spock pendant que j'y suis.

\- ...pardon ? S'indigna Kirk

Azhular s'attendait à une réaction de ce genre de la part du médecin et ne réagit pas.

-... jusqu'à demain matin, Jim. Soyez heureux: je vous concède le droit de retourner dans vos quartiers. Si vous restez tous les trois à l'infirmerie, vous allez achever de me rendre totalement chèvre. Je passerai vous y ausculter demain matin. Ça laisse à Spock le temps de vous aider à faire son bidule Vulcain qui guérit... quant à vous, Azhular, vous allez ramener fissa vos fesses-de-troll à l'infirmerie, que je vous rebranche à votre perfusion! Et si vous tentez encore de vous esquiver, guerrier ou pas, je vous injecte un tranquillisant et je vous attache sur le lit. Vous êtes pâle comme un mort. Vous devez vous reposer!

\- ...hum... intéressant programme. Plaisanta Azhular

-... puisque vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Ronchonna Kirk. Messieurs Kyuoshi, je ne veux pas de violence inutile et je veux être averti au moindre problème!

\- Hlja', Capitaine. À vos ordres.

Azhular ne protesta pas. Guerrier ou pas, il ressentait le besoin de se reposer à présent, de reprendre des forces, de prendre un peu le temps de guérir. Le Doc avait raison. Azhular savait qu'il en était de même pour Kirk. Ses frères étaient en effet parfaitement capable d'effectuer cette tache... messieurs Kyuoshi... ce nom était en train de devenir leur nouveau nom famille, et cela lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Azhular s'endormait à l'infirmerie, une perfusion sanguine au bras, pendant que Spock, Jim et Ève regagnaient leurs quartiers avec soulagement

ooo  
fin de la dixième partie

à suivre  
Onzième partie : Lautuv-lar [Les obstinés]

ooo

Azhular va prendre conscience de quelque-chose... ^^


	46. shom t'pukan-lar  [Le repos des guerriers]

Ha'ge Ohasu [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XI Lautuv-lar [Les obstinés]

_Chapitre 1 - shom t'pukan-lar_  


[Le repos des guerriers]

oOo

Précédemment:  
Moins d'une heure plus tard, Azhular s'endormait à l'infirmerie, une perfusion sanguine au bras, pendant que Spock, Jim et Ève regagnaient leurs quartiers

ooo

Amanda, Sarek et ses conseillés retournaient lentement dans les quartiers qui leur avait été assigné. Nul ne prononçait un mot. Pas même Amanda, inhabituellement silencieuse, mais Sarek n'y prêta pas attention

Les combats auxquels elle avait assisté l'avait secouée. Tous ces morts! Et pourtant, à aucun moment elle ne s'était sentie en danger. Le bouclier-Saïdun émis par l'Ambassadrice Aïshima et la jeune Ève avait été si rassurant. Le chef de la sécurité Azhular lui avait donné l'impression que rien de mal ne pourrait leur arriver. Un Klingon si sanguinaire... qui avait une voix si douce, si fraternellement aimante lorsqu'il s'adressait à Ève... et ce spectacle de magie de lumière, jamais elle ne pourrait oublier une telle beauté, à la fois sereine et majestueuse... Amanda n'était pas très forte en méditation, mais elle se disait qu'elle allait essayer de méditer un peu, afin de se remettre de cette journée éprouvante.

De son coté, Sarek ne cessait de réfléchir. Cette journée lui avait été riche en expériences, au point qu'il avait irrationnellement l'impression qu'elle avait duré plusieurs jours.

Lors de son séjour à l'infirmerie, il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que d'écouter les enseignes de sécurité discuter entre eux, avant cette bataille pour la liberté, juste avant l'arrivée de Spock avec ses trois collaborateurs Vulcains. Sarek avait ainsi appris que Kirk et Spock avaient été avertis de leur mission à peine une semaine avant d'embarquer le premier Ambassadeur, et qu'ils s'étaient _"arraché les cheveux pour ménager les susceptibilités de chacune des ethnies"_. Il découvrit que Ève avait activement aidé, grâce à ses connaissances sur les différentes ethnies, qu'elle avait acquises depuis son arrivée. Les enseignes étaient d'accord pour affirmer qu'elle était un sacré petit bout de femme, et que ses époux avaient bien de la chance...

Un détail le frappa soudain: à aucun moment, illes n'avaient utilisé le mot race. La fierté de ces hommes et ces femmes vis à vis de leur Capitaine, Commandant, et DevwI' de la sécurité était évidente. Illes les respectaient, et n'éprouvaient aucune crainte vis à vis des frères Kyuoshi. Le mot _«Klingon»_ n'était que très rarement utilisé.

Illes avaient d'ailleurs joyeusement plaisanté sur la façon qu'avait eu Madame-Kogo Ève d'apprivoiser DevwI' Azhular. Illes utilisaient le terme Klingon _«DevwI'»_ avec un naturel déconcertant. Sarek en avait rapidement déduis la signification. Par contre, il n'était pas parvenu à inférer la signification de ce _«Kogo»_ que le Klingon employait pour parler d'elle. Cela semblait être une marque particulière de respect, alors que ce mot n'avait aucune résonance Klingonne. D'ailleurs Angghal était le seul à l'employer. Loin de s'offusquer de cette boutade, Angghal en avait ri de bon cœur avec eux, en y rajoutant une couche. La caricature du grand et puissant prédateur sauvage et incontrôlable dompté par un tout petit bout de femme sans autre défense qu'un gentil sourire et un peu de lumière les avait tous beaucoup amusé...

Les enseignes avaient conclu à l'unanimité que les Kardem étaient meilleure chose qui pouvait leur arriver après la mort de lieutenant Stanton Vasser, le précédent chef de la Sécurité, et que d'avoir un DevwI' de la sécurité comme Azhular, surtout à quelques heures du combat était rassurant... Angghal n'avait pas caché sa fierté. Lui et ses frères d'arme allaient sans nulle doute hacher les pirates en menus morceaux, façon _julienne de légumes_... l'un d'eux avait expliqué au Klingon ce que c'était, et là encore, ils avaient ri... S'ils éprouvaient de l'appréhension vis à vis du combat qu'ils allaient devoir mener, nul ne le montra. Aucun ne doutait de leur future victoire.

Tout dans leur attitude prouvait que le trouple que formaient Spock, Ève et Kirk leur était tout à fait normal. En fait tous les membres de l'équipage semblaient le savoir... et personne ne semblait en être gêné.

Sarek interrompit sa réflexion et salua les membres de son équipe qui étaient tous trois hébergés dans la cabine mitoyenne, Vinac était encore plongé dans sa Tow-kath [transe algique] à l'infirmerie. Il entra dans la sienne avec Amanda.

\- Mon épouse, venez vous asseoir, je dois vous parler.

Amanda, toujours conciliante, prit place à coté de lui. Il s'efforça d'être direct tout en ménageant l'émotivité naturelle de son épouse:  
\- Je dois vous parler de notre fils. Avez-vous remarqué à quel point le Capitaine Kirk semble proche de lui?

-... en effet. Répondit Amanda avec une légère hésitation  
Elle avait parfaitement vu à quel point son fils, Kirk et Ève étaient intimes, et de façon si naturelle que cela en était troublant...

\- Spock n'est pas uniquement couple avec son épouse. Expliqua Sarek avec un embarras qu'il eu du mal à cacher à son épouse. Le Capitaine Kirk vit avec eux. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire?

Il s'attendait à une réaction émotionnelle choquée de la part de son épouse, qui ne vint pas. Enfin, si, elle paraissait ... soulagée ?

\- J'avais bien remarqué combien ils étaient proches tous les trois. Avoua Amanda en souriant doucement. Je me doutais bien de quelque chose mais je n'aurai pas su dire quoi.

Sarek ne fut même pas étonné. Son épouse avait le don naturel, comme le disaient les Humains, de savoir lire entre les lignes.  
\- Cela ne vous choque pas que notre fils vive maritalement avec deux personnes?

Elle sourit davantage, avec une sorte de fierté:  
\- Vous et moi avons bravé la société et nos familles en nous mariant, vous en souvenez-vous ? Répondit-elle simplement. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'union Vulcano-Humaine avant la nôtre. Spock a toujours été, comment dire... obstiné et indépendant. Il fait ses choix en fonction de ce qui lui semble juste et logique, et non pas pour se conformer à ce que l'on attend de lui. Ce doit être un trait de famille. N'a-t-il pas choisi une carrière à Starfleet plutôt que de suivre la voie qui vous aviez tracée pour lui?

\- En effet. Avoua Sarek.

Il ne pouvait pas réfuter ce fait. Quoi qu'il fasse, son fils privilégiait toujours ce qui était logique et juste. En ce sens, Spock était parfaitement Vulcain.

\- Quel mal font-ils à vivre ensemble? Poursuivit Amanda. Ève est vraiment gentille, le Capitaine est un homme bien. Spock et eux sont heureux ainsi, c'est donc... logique qu'ils soient ensembles. Cela ne me choque pas. Et vous?

\- Lorsque Spock m'en a informé, il m'a interdit de réagir, car il préparait la défense contre cette attaque. Révéla Sarek tranquillement. Je ne me suis pas opposé à lui pour ne pas remettre en cause son autorité d'officier devant ses hommes et ce Klingon. Par la suite, je l'ai vu se battre pour nous protéger, je dois le reconnaître, avec une habilité et une intelligence peu commune. J'ai vu le respect que lui accordaient les hommes sous ses ordres, y comprit les Klingons... J'ai constaté qu'il forme avec le Capitaine Kirk une équipe de commandement efficace, et leur complicité avec Ève est surprenante. Bien qu'ils soient Humains, j'ai remarqué qu'ils sont capables de communiquer avec Spock par la pensée lorsqu'ils se touchent. Les liens qu'ils ont tissés entre eux-trois sont trop profonds pour être niés ou effacés. Je n'ai pas d'autres options logiques que d'accepter le choix de notre fils. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je l'approuve.

Connaissant son époux, le fait qu'il désapprouve cette forme d'union était logique, songea Amanda. Par contre, qu'il accepte cette situation était à la fois étonnant et formidable.  
\- Comptez-vous lui adresser enfin à nouveau la parole ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui posait cette question. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Sarek répondit différemment:  
\- Je ne la lui refuserai pas s'il vient à moi.

C'était là un immense progrès. Et Amanda savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur sa bru et son gendre pour comploter avec elle une rencontre impromptue permettant à chacune de ces deux têtes de mules Vulcaines de garder la face.

\- Oh, Sarek, je suis si fière de vous ! S'exclama Amanda les yeux brillants de larmes contenues

Sarek dut contenir son étonnement. Qu'avait-il donc fait ou dit de si exceptionnel pour qu'elle se mette dans cet état ?

\- À quel propos, mon épouse ? S'enquit-il d'une voix plus douce pour éviter d'aggraver ce phénomène émotionnel incompréhensible

\- Vous avez changé d'avis! Expliqua-t-elle. Vous avez accepté les choix de notre fils!

Sarek haussa un demi-sourcil d'étonnement.

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. J'ai observé et analysé les faits de façon rationnelle, et logiquement, j'en ai tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

Amanda posa sur lui des yeux émus. Elle trouvait la mauvaise fois de son époux trop adorable pour le contredire.

\- Je meurs de faim. Dit-elle avec du soleil dans la voix. Je vais nous faire synthétiser un repas par le réplicateur de notre cabine.

ooo

McCoy fit un dernier tour dans les différentes salles où reposaient tous les blessés. Les pirates-krupsu survivants avaient été bien traités, il y avait veillé personnellement. Bien que sous bonne garde, ils ne montraient aucune velléité de rébellion. Ils craignaient trop la réaction des Frères-Kyuoshi, comme les avaient surnommé les enseignes de la sécurité. Plus le temps passait, et plus ce nom remplaçait l'expression "les-Klingons".

Il finit son inspection par la plus grande chambre de l'infirmerie principale. Comme tous les autres patients, Azhular dormait profondément.  
McCoy se demanda brièvement quel visage Azhular aurait eu s'il avait arboré le lobe tricipital* (arête frontale osseuse) de ses ancêtres. Il ne le saurait jamais, les scientifiques Klingon n'avait toujours pas trouvé de remède à cette modification génétique qu'ils avaient eux-même provoquée vers 25400.00 pour tenter d'améliorer la force et l'intelligence de leur race.

Bon sang ce qu'il était beau! Ses épais cheveux s'étalaient en couronne sur l'oreiller, et sous la lumière pale de l'infirmerie, sa peau était noire comme la nuit...  
Ses traits étaient parfaitement détendus. Il ressemblait à présent à un gamin innocent au visage d'ange. McCoy se rendit compte de l'incongruité de cette pensée, en encore plus après le massacre qu'il avait fait de ses mains lors des combats. Azhular avait tous les attributs physiques et mentaux d'un guerrier Klingon, un magnifique guerrier à la peau d'ébène, au corps puissant parcouru de cicatrices, et aux yeux d'améthyste, mais dans un même temps, il lui semblait tellement jeune.  
Il y avait fort à parier que ce guerrier détesterait qu'on lui dise qu'il avait un tel visage quand il dormait.

McCoy avait perçu les tensions entre lui et Jim et Spock. Il savait à présent qu'il considérait Ève comme sa sœur, ce qui levait automatiquement toute suspicion provoquée par cette façon qu'il avait de vouloir la protéger jalousement. Il n'y avait donc plus de raison de s'inquiéter.

Bon sang de guerrier trop fier et têtu...  
Bon sang de tête brûlée de Jim...  
Bon sang de tête de mule de Spock...  
et même Ève s'y mettait pour le faire tourner en bourique, bon sang de bon sang!...  
McCoy avait l'impression que ses cheveux blanchissaient à vue d'œil depuis quelques temps. Face au danger, il n'y en avait pas un, pas une pour rattraper l'autre: «et vas-y que j'y fonce tête baissée!» Toustes avaient trop confiance en son habileté à les réparer. Il appréhendait le jour où il serait impuissant face à leurs blessures...

Le gamin était profondément endormi, McCoy en profita pour le contempler longuement.

Il entendit presque la voix de Spock lui faire une leçon de morale: ce jeune homme était le bras armé de la mort.  
McCoy avait bien vu sa veste couverte de sang bleu, il avait bien compris qu'il avait égorgé un ennemi avec ses dents pour se défendre. Il avait entendu les enseignes raconter à quel point il avait été sans pitié, ne laissant aucun blessé derrière lui. Il avait pu constater par lui-même la terreur qu'il inspirait aux rares hommes-bleu qui avait survécu à la bataille de la salle de loisir. Il était totalement irrationnel, que lui, un médecin prêt à tout pour sauver une vie (combien de fois Jim et Spock le lui avaient reproché?), se retrouve à éprouver de tels sentiments à l'égard d'un homme aussi sanguinaire  
Mais il aurait été tout autant irrationnel de critiquer Azhular parce qu'il se comportait en Klingon. Reproche-t-on à un tigre de manger sa proie encore vivante?

Alors qu'il contemplait ce trop beau jeune homme comme il n'avait jamais pu le faire auparavant, son esprit digressa et reprit la métaphore de l'après-midi. D'une certaine façon, entre le trio infernal et ce crétin de troll, il se sentait entouré de félins... un ours mal-léché parmi des fauves (il ne savait plus à quel propos, un jour, Ève lui avait raconté en riant que le chat était né de l'éternuement d'un lion...). Il se sentait à la fois si différent d'eux et si proche.

McCoy eut une brusque bouffée de tendresse.  
Il eut envie de passer la main dans la crinière d'ébène de cet homme si intrépide. Il les frôla du bout du doigt en une caresse fantôme. Pour McCoy, tout guerrier sans pitié qu'il était, Azhular n'était encore qu'un gamin. Il se sentit soudain très vieux. Il eut honte de sa pulsion et retira sa main. Il fallait à ce gamin quelqu'un de son âge, pas un vieux croûton-ronchon de bientôt quarante ans comme lui, se répéta-t-il pour la millième fois... il n'avait pas conscience à quel point ce genre de réflexion était décalée, dans ce monde où les Humains avaient une espérance de vie en bonne santé d'à peu près 120 ans*

Il ne venait pas à l'esprit de McCoy que malgré son apparence de jeunot, Azhular avait déjà survécu à de douloureuses épreuves qui en auraient anéanti plus d'un. Il avait frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises. Il n'avait de gamin que l'apparence.  
McCoy ne prit pas non plus en compte sa grande fatigue qui lui alourdissait le corps, entravait ses gestes et ralentissait ses pensées.

McCoy se retint de le toucher à nouveau. À la place, il remonta doucement la couverture sur son patient, vérifia sa perfusion. Il y ajouta des éléments ultra-nutritifs pour accélérer sa guérison. Il savait qu'il refuserait de garder le lit dès le lendemain matin, alors, autant aider son organisme à hâter le phénomène de cicatrisation. Azhular ouvrit lentement des yeux encore ensommeillés, qui croisèrent ceux du docteur. Paralysé par ce regard, McCoy fut à nouveau frappé par la beauté sur-réaliste de ses iris améthystes plantés dans les siens.

Azhular contempla le regard incroyablement doux de McCoy. Une agréable chaleur caressa son esprit. Pour une fois, le Doc ne lui hurlait pas dessus, il était même étrangement silencieux, il semblait presque surpris. Azhular ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, le Doc avait encore fait des merveilles. Finalement, on était bien dans cette infirmerie, veillé par ce Doc prévenant, on avait le droit d'être un peu fragile en toute sécurité, sans que nul ne porte de jugement désapprobateur...

\- ...'core là? 'vais bien, _Qel_... euh, Doc. Marmonna Azhular. ...'faut aller au lit main'nant... _ghob'e' leS SoH_ (il faut vous reposer)

Et il se rendormit aussi sec. C'était pas première fois qu'il disait des mots dans sa langue natale. Cela n'avait pas été une éructation de guerrier, mais prononcé d'une voix presque douce. Le cœur de Bones s'accéléra, gonfla dans sa poitrine, recommença à battre trop vite. Il n'était pas près de guérir de ses sentiments à sens unique... Quoi qu'ait voulu lui dire Azhular, cela devait être quelque chose de gentil...  
Bon sang de Klingon soit-disant méchant...

ooo

Ève essayait de ne pas penser aux combats, ni aux massacres auxquels elle avait assistés... tout ce sang... tous ces prisonniers blessés et torturés par les pirates... la blessure de Jim... celle de Azhular...  
Azhular les avait protégé comme un démon en furie, tout comme Jim et Spock s'étaient battus. Et ils étaient vivants, tous, ses T'hylara, ses Frères de cœur, ses Ami·es.

Tous, VIVANTS.

Elle ne voulut pas se laisser aller, ni faire de crise de nerf, comme ce jour où Spock avait été piqué par la créature parasite. Elle respira profondément et décida de s'essayer à le légèreté pour ne pas penser au pire qui aurait pu arriver.

-... aah, Soupira-t-elle avec satisfaction en entrant dans leur cabine. Mon royaume pour une douche!

\- Je doute fort que le peuple Kokivo-ya donne son accord pour un tel échange. Répondit Spock avec le plus grand sérieux

Ève resta interdite pendant une demi seconde, puis éclata de rire, promptement rejointe par Jim. Illes adoraient cet humour de leur Lag'i-t'hyla [amant commun]. Spock était parfaitement conscient qu'il lui arrivait d'être en décalage avec les Humains, d'un point de vue linguistique. Mais il avait fini par apprendre à jouer avec le premier degré.

Puis Ève se souvint de la première fois où elle avait prononcé cette phrase, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de faire psychiquement et charnellement la connaissance de celui qui venait de devenir son époux bien-aimé. L'émotion la prit soudainement. Jim la serra aussitôt contre lui. Elle lui montra ce souvenir, où elle était si perdue en ce monde inconnu, et où Spock avait été son seul point de repère, si rassurant dans sa force tranquille. Jim acquiesça, oui c'était un beau souvenir. Il se rappela la féroce jalousie qu'il avait éprouvée, sans avoir en conscience, et eut un pincement de culpabilité. Ce qu'il avait pu être inutilement désagréable avec elle...

- _Vokau du ish-veh ha, Spohkh?_ [T'en souviens-tu, Spock ?] Demanda-t-elle. _Nash zhit-bal ha?_ [De cette phrase?]

\- _Ha, veling_ [Oui, bien sûr.]

Évidemment qu'il se souvenait de la perplexité qu'il avait éprouvée vis à vis de la totale ignorance de sa nouvelle épouse des technologies leur monde. Avec du recul, il prenait conscience que cela avait aggravé en lui sa _korsayaik-ma'es_ [possessivité protectrice]. D'ailleurs, celle-ci était toujours en éveil, tapie dans les ombres de sa psyché, et s'était aussi fixée sur Jim. Et Spock était à présent contraint de lutter deux fois plus énergiquement contre ces pulsions captatrices.

Jim ruminait ses pensées, à l'abris de ses barrières mentales. Il se sentait vraiment honteux d'avoir été si odieux, de l'avoir rejetée sans même la connaître. Maintenant qu'il la connaissait, il se disait qu'elle n'avait pas mérité un tel traitement. Il éprouva à son tour le besoin de recevoir un peu de réconfort

\- _Haishau nash-veh shok!_ [Je veux un baiser]. Exigea-t-il

Ève et Spock avaient perçu son malaise, sans en comprendre la raison. Mais si un baiser pouvait l'aider à aller mieux...

\- À vos ordres, Mon Capitaine-à-moi. Répondit Ève.

Elle lui agrippa le visage, ses lèvres gourmandes se posèrent sur lui, affamées. Il avait exigé un baiser, mais c'était elle qui l'embrassait de façon possessive, comme si elle avait instinctivement deviné ce dont il avait besoin. Le baiser de Ève grondait _Nam-tor du t'nash-veh !_ [Tu es à moi], et tous les regrets de Jim s'évanouirent. _Ha, nam-to t'du_ [Oui, je suis à toi.]

Spock appréciait toujours autant les regarder s'embrasser, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Car aujourd'hui ils auraient pu mourir. Il ne put réprimer un désagréable frisson. Il repoussa énergiquement cette pensée qui n'avait plus lieu d'être. Il serra ses _T'hylara_ contre lui et fut récompensé par un baiser de Ève. Mais elle se tortilla pour se dégager de leur étreinte:  
\- Je suis dégoûtante de saleté, je vais me laver... je fais vite !

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, que Jim et Spock avaient passées leurs lèvres scellées dans un long baiser langoureux, elle était en pyjama. L'avantage de la douche sonique, c'était qu'elle était deux fois plus rapide que celle utilisant de l'eau. Jim prit le relais, puis Spock. Jim s'allongea sur le lit, sa serviette encore nouée autour de ses reins. Il se sentait soudain si épuisé, sa blessure pulsait douloureusement. Et pourtant, pourtant, il avait besoin de sentir ses T'hylara contre lui, tout contre lui, de se rassurer de la présence de ceux qu'il aurait pu perdre aujourd'hui. Son cœur se serra. Ève se coucha à ses cotés, s'appuya sur un coude et se pencha sur lui pour cueillir à nouveau ses lèvres.

\- _Ska'nem'uh sav'el t'du, sanu_ [Enlève ta chemise, s'il te plait]. Supplia-t-il

Elle l'ôta et se pencha à nouveau sur lui. Jim savait qu'il n'allait pas avoir assez de force pour faire l'amour avec elle ou avec Spock, mais au moins, il voulait sentir sa douce peau contre la sienne. Oh oui, si douce, si tiède.

Spock les rejoignit et comprit son besoin. Il échangea un regard avec Ève, qui lui répondit avec des yeux malicieux. Elle s'empara à nouveau de la bouche de Jim, alors que Spock s'aventura plus bas et détacha la serviette de Jim. Son pénis était dressé, magnifique, tel un fruit mur qui n'attendait qu'à être croqué. Spock y posa ses lèvres. Jim gémit dans la bouche de Ève. Spock y promena sa langue, alors que Ève taquinait un mamelon de la sienne. Jim soupira. Spock l'engloutit soudainement, au même moment où Ève le mordilla doucement... Jim gémit à nouveau...

C'était à la fois si bon et si frustrant. Jim avait pris l'habitude de plus, de pénétrer ou être pénétré. Il les désirait tant, tous les deux, mais il ne parvenait pas à déterminer lequel des deux il désirait le plus. De toute façon sa blessure encore douloureuse lui interdisait tout effort: quels que puissent être ses désirs, il ne pouvait en accomplir aucun. La bouche de Spock se resserra délectablement autour de lui. Jim incita Ève à l'enlacer. Elle le devina et il se retrouva le nez tout contre sa douce poitrine, délectable, onctueux carcan de douceurs. Spock le connaissait par cœur, il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire pour que Jim perde la tête.  
Cette bouche était si brûlante, sa langue s'enroulait autour de lui. Jim se sentait entièrement avalé, entouré, engloutit par ses deux bien-aimés. L'amour de ses _T'hylara_ l'entourait avec possessivité, physiquement, mentalement

Ève psalmodiait doucement  
\- Mon Amour, _K'diwa'ashayam_ [amour bien aimé], _ni vaksurik_ [si beau]... _t'sa-nash-veh_ [mien]

- _T'sa-nash-veh_ Répétait l'esprit de Spock. _Taluhk t'nash-veh_ [mon précieux]

Jim se cambra soudain et jouit dans la bouche accueillante de Spock, dans un long gémissement. Et les séquelles de son orgasme se répandirent en ses T'hylara.

Jim étendit le bras afin que Ève s'allonge sur le dos, la tête sur son épaule, pour un dernier câlin. Spock se pencha sur elle et prit ses lèvres. Jim les regarda s'embrasser et son désir revint aussitôt. L'esprit de Spock vint chercher celui de Jim, et ce fut différent des fois précédentes.

L'esprit de Jim n'était plus juste receveur des perceptions physiques et psychiques. Il fut accueillit en celui de Spock, englobé, tout en restant indépendant, c'était comme si leurs deux esprits avaient fusionnés dans un même corps. Instinctivement, Ève comprit la symbiose qui venait de s'accomplir. Elle frissonna. Elle allait faire l'amour avec ses deux bien-aimés, ensemble. Cette perspective lui plaisait au plus haut point: elle les désirait autant l'un que l'autre, et cette fois-ci, elle n'allait pas avoir à choisir entre l'un ou l'autre, elle allait pouvoir les aimer tous les deux en même temps.

Ils firent glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes, lentement. Leurs lèvres parcoururent son corps. C'était intensément troublant. Ils embrassèrent longuement ses seins comme Jim aimait à le faire. Leurs mains empoignèrent ses hanches, glissèrent sur ses cuisses pour les soulever, de cette façon possessive qu'avait Spock de le faire. Ils savourèrent la chair tendre entre ses cuisses et elle gémit. Ils vinrent en elle, passionnément. Certaines façon de caresser étaient celles de Jim, certaines façon de l'embrasser étaient celles de Spock. Même leurs façons de se mouvoir en elle était tantôt celle de Jim, tantôt celle de Spock... ils étaient vraiment deux en un... et c'était délectable.

Le corps de Spock était puissant, et vigoureux, tellement plus résistant que celui d'un Humain, d'une certaine façon, plus dense. Jim comprit combien Spock devait parfois se retenir malgré l'intensité de son désir, pour ne pas les blesser. Mais Ève n'avait pas peur de cette violence, et, d'un coup de griffe dans leur dos, elle le leur fit comprendre. Tous trois avait passé cette journée avec la crainte de se perdre.  
Alors, ils se laissèrent aller, et elle les agrippa, cria leur nom.  
Elle en voulait plus, encore, et plus fort,  
oui... ha... oui...

Et ils gémirent, et soupirèrent, et s'aimèrent, longuement. Le corps de Spock semblait infatigable, leur désir inépuisable. Leurs trois esprits se rejoignirent, elle fut en eux, ils furent en elle, ils furent un en trois corps, se consumant de plaisirs... ils émettaient tous trois une vive lumière qui explosa en même temps que leur orgasme...

Ils reprirent leur souffle, lentement. Leurs esprits se séparèrent, à regret.

Spock s'assit sur le lit. Il constata que le corps de Jim avait physiquement réagi à leurs ébats. Il essuya avec la serviette les preuves humides de son plaisir et l'aida à enfiler un caleçon. Avant que Jim ne puisse protester, il expliqua:

\- _Dungi-sarlah Bones fa-gad'asal_ [Bones passera demain matin]. Je ne veux pas qu'il te voit nu.

Possessif Vulcain... Jim adorait cela.

\- Tu l'appelles Bones, maintenant ? Le taquina-t-il

\- Oui, mais il ne le sait pas.

\- Chut, c'est un secret. Renchérit Ève avec malice.

Elle revenait de la salle de bain et avait remis son pyjama. Spock alla à son tour refaire une rapide toilette.

\- _Kuv istau du va'ashiv, dungi fulag-tor du svi tow-kath_ [Si tu le souhaites toujours, je vais te guider dans une transe algique]. Proposa-t-il ensuite à Jim

Leur lien mental était à présent profondément enraciné en eux, et donc suffisamment puissant pour le permettre

\- _Ah, than'uh ish-veh._ [Oui. Fais-le]

L'idée de dormir, son esprit enlacé avec celui de Spock lui était infiniment agréable. Et si Ève se joignait à eux, c'était encore mieux.

Spock se coucha à sa droite, Ève à sa gauche, tout contre lui. À nouveau, l'esprit de Spock rejoignit celui de Jim, puis celui de Ève se joignit à eux. Ils se détendirent totalement, guidé par Spock, et sombrèrent dans une sorte d'inconscience feutrée et doucement lumineuse. Spock aida Ève à se remettre du traumatisme des combats si sanglants, puis programma leurs esprits afin qu'ils sortent de cette transe de guérison au matin, avant l'arrivée prévue de Bones.

Ils s'endormirent, physiquement et mentalement enlacés.

ooo

Azhular se réveilla, frais et reposé.

Sa solide constitution lui permettait de récupérer rapidement de la fatigue ou de ses blessures. Sa perfusion lui avait été enlevée. Il s'assit sur le lit. Il se leva, testa quelques mouvements, il n'avait plus mal, les muscles de son abdomen avaient retrouvé leur force et leur souplesse.

Tout était calme. Les passager·es de ce vaisseau étaient à nouveau en sécurité. Azhular ressentit l'intense satisfaction du devoir accompli.  
Un doux regard bleu-gris transperça sa mémoire et toutes ses pensées se tournèrent soudain vers le Doc, en bloc.  
Il revit ses yeux si doux posés sur lui, attentif et protecteur, ses prunelles d'un gris-bleus si perçants, à l'éclat aussi métallique et brillant que la lame lustrée d'un _d'k tahg_ *, le coutelas symbole de la fierté Klingonne.  
Il se souvint des milles autres regards posés sur lui. De toutes les fois où le Doc l'avait soigné de ses blessures d'entrainement, en lui hurlant dessus, mais en prodiguant ses soins avec une surprenante douceur. Azhular se rendit compte que le Doc ne laissait personne d'autre que lui le soigner, pas même une simple éraflure.

Azhular ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait.  
Ni pourquoi ça lui tombait dessus si brutalement.

Il avait cru longtemps s'être amouraché de _Be'joH_ Ève (Princesse Ève). Ses époux l'avaient certainement ressenti, ce qui expliquait que leur comportement à son égard aient été parfois si méfiant et agressif...  
Azhular secoua la tête, il devait cesser de s'aveugler et assumer : il avait eu des sentiments pour elle, des sentiments amoureux. Persister à lui donner son titre d'impératrice avait été pour lui une façon de maintenir une distance entre lui, le simple guerrier, et elle la noble Kôgo. Cette femelle-là lui était inaccessible. Elle était déjà amoureuse et accaparée par deux mâles dominants et possessifs. Azhular avait lutté contre ces sentiments inconvenants. Mais plus il avait lutté, et plus ceux-ci étaient devenu forts...

À moins que cela n'ait été autre chose, bien plus qu'un simple sentiment amoureux...  
Une sorte de loyauté absolue ne laissant de place pour aucun autre sentiment  
Son premier contact avec elle avait été accompli à travers sa fichue lumière. Cette lumière si aimante et si respectueuse qui avait fait tant de bien à son âme souillée par les vices de Vlokir. Cette façon qu'elle avait eue de lui rendre son honneur de guerrier en lui demandant de mettre sa force et son bras à son service...  
Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Aujourd'hui, en se battant pour la protéger, il lui avait à son tour sauvé la vie, il avait remboursé sa dette. Et cela l'avait libéré de cette sorte de serment de fidélité.

Depuis plusieurs jours, il avait entendu Aïshima dire à Ève qu'elles étaient sœurs, et l'appeler ainsi dans sa langue, et il avait vu tout le bonheur que cela avait procuré à Ève. La famille était l'une des valeurs essentielles de son peuple. Il est normal pour un frère d'aimer sa sœur, de vouloir la protéger.  
Cela avait fait sens en lui, ces mots avait franchi ses lèvres, naturellement, quand il avait voulu la réconforter et il l'avait nommée petite sœur. Ève avait paru surprise. Azhular avait vu combien elle s'était sentie honorée, et si heureuse. Quelque chose avait changé dans son regard, dans la façon qu'elle avait de le considérer, son acceptation, son bonheur aussi. Tout comme lui, Ève avait perdu toute sa famille.

Leur adoption mutuelle avait été immédiate, totale, naturelle, comme si elle obéissait à un besoin, à un ordre naturel. Il était devenu réellement son tIn loDnI' (grand frère), et il se sentait étrangement encore plus proche d'elle, comme si un mur avait été abattu entre eux.

Ève était à présent sa _loQ be'nI'wI'_ (petite sœur). Il était son _tIn loDnI'_

Mais ce matin, libéré de sa dette de vie envers Ève, son esprit s'était aussitôt rempli de toutes ces images du Doc, soignant, grondant, s'indignant, fulminant, souriant, riant, hurlant... le regardant avec ces yeux de _d'k tahg_... le traitant de _"crétin de Troll"_ sans un soupçon de mépris ou de méchanceté dans la voix. Il se souvenait de son regard si étrangement profond sur lui quand il s'était réveillé la veille, si attentif...  
C'était comme si son esprit avait emmagasiné toutes ces images et tous ces souvenirs pour les ressortir lorsqu'il serait libéré de son engagement de loyauté absolue envers Ève. C'était vrai qu'il s'était toujours senti bien en présence du Doc, que cela diffusait en lui une douce chaleur, un puissant désir de le protéger.

Depuis combien de temps son cœur s'était-il tourné vers ce médecin à son insu? La question était finalement sans importance. Azhular ne mit pas en doute ses sentiments, il ne lutta pas contre eux et les accepta tels qu'ils s'imposaient à lui. Éprouver ces sentiments déclenchait en lui une exaltation agréable.

Il se leva sans faire de bruit. Tout était silencieux. Il n'était pas si tôt que cela, mais l'ensemble des passager·es comme des membres du personnel du vaisseau devaient être encore un peu sous le choc des violents combats de la veille.

Azhular entra dans le bureau du Doc.  
Il ne fut pas étonné de l'y trouver, affalé sur un lit de camp. Il y avait une douche sonique à l'infirmerie. Il avait dû s'y laver rapidement et enfiler cette blouse et ce pantalon d'infirmier avant de se laisser tomber sur ce lit de fortune, afin d'être immédiatement disponible en cas de problème.

Azhular le contempla longuement. Le Doc avait les traits tirés, de larges cernes bordaient ses yeux. Une fois de plus, il avait œuvré toute la nuit, s'était battu contre ma mort pour sauver des vies, au mépris de sa propre santé.  
Azhular savait d'expérience qu'on pouvait supprimer une vie en une seconde. Mais cet Humain, lui, passait des heures à essayer de les sauver, sans se préoccuper de l'ethnie du patient... il y avait quelque chose d'admirable dans cette stupide compassion maladive. D'une certaine façon, ce docteur était aussi un guerrier : il combattait la mort elle-même, et il gagnait souvent.

Lui, le _Doq'a' SuvwI'pu' yIn ghaH 'Iv_ (guerrier preneur de vies), il avait envie de protéger ce _Doq'a' SuvwI'pu' 'Iv yIn toD_ (guerrier-sauveur-de-vie)

Azhular tendit une main vers lui mais ne le toucha pas. Il ne voulut pas le réveiller, pour lui dire quoi, d'ailleurs ?  
_« SoHvaD vIneH neH tlhoj jIH!vIghajchoH!_ (Je viens de comprendre que je te veux! Sois à moi!)»

Il avait remarqué que le Doc appréciait la compagnie des femmes, mais rien dans son comportement ne permettait de deviner s'il préférait les hommes ou les femmes. Hors Azhular savait qu'en général les Humains étaient hétérosexuels.  
Le Doc était toujours très ironique avec lui, un peu sur la défensive. Il devait le considérer comme un monstre-tueur sans cœur... et encore plus aujourd'hui après les combats. Par conséquent, Azhular imaginait fort bien son rejet.  
Non, cela était impossible à avouer maintenant. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à un moyen d'attirer l'attention de cet Homme, puis de le séduire  
Il se dirigea vers la porte.

ooo

**à suivre...**

\- Azhular? Grommela McCoy. Que faites-vous là?  
Bon sang de gamin têtu et irresponsable !

ooo

**Lobe tricipital Klingon**  
fr·memory-alpha·wikia·com/wiki/Klingon

«...la marque distinctive la plus évidente des Klingons était leur arête frontale osseuse (excepté les Klingons contaminés par le virus amélioré klingon). Il s'agissait de leur colonne vertébrale extrêmement visible qui continuait jusque sur leur crâne. Cette arête osseuse était un exosquelette communément appelé lobe tricipital.

En 25400.00 (2154), des scientifiques Klingons tentèrent génétiquement d'améliorer en force et en intelligence leur espèce. Malheureusement, l'ADN Humain des embryons d'Améliorés utilisé se combina à une grippe lévodienne, ce qui finalement modifia les Klingons physiquement prenant un aspect plus humain. Tout l'Empire Klingon fut contaminé. Un remède fut trouvé dans les années 37000.00 (2270)... mais leur ossature frontale était différente de leurs ancêtres.»

Hors cette fiction a commencé à la date stellaire 36709.15... donc en 2266... donc pas de lobe tricipital sur le front de Azhular

ooo

<>Longévité  
fr·memory-alpha· /wiki/Leonard_H._McCoy  
Dans la série Star trek Voyager (que je n'ai pas vu), notre cher Bones fait une apparition, et âgé de 148 ans... à 40 ans il n'est encore qu'un «jeunot»

ooo

**Armes blanches Klingonnes**  
startreksansfrontiere·org/pages/aides-jeu/securite/armes-blanches-klingonnes·html  
«Pour commencer à comprendre les Klingons, se pencher sur leur armement est un impératif, l'un n'allant virtuellement pas sans l'autre.../... Le traditionnel combat à mains nues a conduit à la mise au point d'un formidable arsenal.../...  
Le couteau Klingon le plus connu est le _d'k tahg_ , souvent décliné sous sa variante à deux lames auxiliaires rétractables. Il apparaît comme la meilleure arme de poing en combat rapproché. Mais le _d'k tahg_ joue aussi un rôle clef dans la société Klingonne en sa qualité de symbole du fier guerrier.»

ooo


	47. Bosh-nayan'es [prévenance]

Ha'ge Ohasu [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XI Lautuv-lar [Les obstinés]

* * *

 

**Chapitre 2 Bosh-nayan'es  
[prévenance]**

 

oOo

Précédemment:  
Azhular tendit une main vers lui mais ne le toucha pas. Il ne voulut pas le réveiller, pour lui dire quoi, d'ailleurs ?  
Je viens de découvrir que je te veux! Sois à moi!  
Non, cela était impossible à avouer.  
Il se dirigea vers la porte.

ooo

McCoy était muni d'un sixième sens mais celui-ci fonctionna à retardement. Il se réveilla au second chuintement imperceptible de la porte de son bureau. Il sursauta en reconnaissant de façon infaillible le large dos musclé et la somptueuse crinière noire.

\- Azhular? Grommela-t-il aussitôt sur la défensive. Que faites-vous là?  
Ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il rêvait d'être réveillé par lui. Que faisait-il encore hors de son lit? Bon sang de gamin têtu et irresponsable ! C'était donc si difficile d'accepter de prendre un peu de repos récupérateur?

Azhular se retourna. À peine réveillé, bien que visiblement très fatigué, le Doc le scannait déjà de son regard métallique aussi tranchant que la pointe de la lame d'un _d'k tahg_. Azhular comprit qu'il allait encore se faire hurler dessus. Et pour une fois, cela ne l'amusa pas.

Le cœur de McCoy recommença inexorablement à gonfler douloureusement dans sa poitrine quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux du gamin.

\- Je vais mieux que vous, Doc, vous semblez exténué. Vous devriez vous reposer. Répondit-il

Bon sang, mais où était passée l'agressivité habituelle de ce Klingon? McCoy avait perdu d'avance, si le gamin se mettait à lui parler avec autant de gentillesse. Il ne devait surtout pas se laisser attendrir par cette surprenante prévenance... Il ne fallait pas que Azhular devine les sentiments pathétiques qu'il entretenait à son égard.

\- J'aurai tout le temps de se reposer quand je serai mort! Se rebiffa le médecin. Et d'ailleurs c'est...  
McCoy s'assit sur sa couchette. Le sang lui monta à la tête, brouilla sa vision et la pièce tourna autour de lui. Il était allé trop vite, et n'avait probablement pas assez dormi. Il se frotta les ypaupières et ne remarqua pas que Azhular avait fait quelques pas vers lui, vaguement inquiet.

\- ...c'est à moi de juger si vous allez mieux! Reprit-il avec autorité dès que les murs reprirent leur place normale.  
Il était hors de question, cette fois-ci, que ce bon sang gamin irresponsable sorte de l'infirmerie avant qu'il n'ait pu s'assurer qu'il avait correctement récupéré et cicatrisé de ses blessures.

Azhular s'immobilisa. Il fallait qu'il tente de lui parler de ce qu'il avait compris, quitte à se faire rembarrer.  
\- Je vais bien, Doc. Je n'ai plus mal à...

\- Bon sang de crétin de Troll! Le coupa McCoy en sortant précipitamment hors de son lit de fortune pour aller vers Azhular à grand pas. C'est moi le médecin, ici, c'est à moi de...

Toute l'attention du Klingon se focalisa soudain sur les pupilles extrêmement dilatées des yeux du docteur, si largement ouvertes qu'elles éclipsaient la majeure partie du bleu métallique de ses iris. Azhular avait de l'expérience, il savait ce que cela signifiait : consciemment ou non, cet Humain éprouvait du désir charnel vis à vis de lui! Ça changeait tout!  
Ce fut comme un signal qui réveilla irrépressiblement tous ses instincts de mâle possessif, lesquels balayèrent toute forme de pensée rationnelle. Il voulait ardemment que cet homme lui appartienne, il allait se servir de ce désir pour se l'approprier.

Avant que le médecin n'ait pu achever sa phrase, Azhular avait bondit sur lui dans un grondement rauque, ses pupilles elles aussi soudainement hypertrophiées.

Atterré par cette réaction imprévisible, le médecin recula puis butta contre son bureau. Il était allé trop loin. Ce Klingon n'était pas aussi apprivoisé que cela, McCoy avait oublié combien les membres de cet ethnie pouvaient être susceptibles. Quelle ironie: il allait se faire broyer par les mains puissantes de cet homme dont il était si désespérément épris... Toute résistance était futile face à cette montagne de muscles aguerrie aux combats au corps à corps. Il avait lui-même fait en sorte que les murs de son bureau soient insonorisé pour garantir aux patient un meilleur secret médical. Il était inutile de crier ou de se débatte. McCoy ne tenta même pas de fuir... il se sentait si las... il ferma les paupières.

Résigné, McCoy ne sursauta pas quand Azhular le saisit par la nuque, avec un étonnant mélange de fermeté... et de douceur. Mais il ne fit aucun geste pour la briser. Il agrippa ses cheveux, força le visage de McCoy à se lever vers le sien. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. McCoy écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction à ce contact inattendu. De son pouce sur le menton, Azhular le força à ouvrir la bouche. Sans aucun autre préliminaire, sa langue s'y engouffra et s'y enfonça profondément.

Pour les deux hommes, le temps se suspendit.

Tétanisé, le souffle coupé, McCoy ne s'opposa pas à cette langue qui s'emparait des moindres recoins de sa bouche, conquérante. Il eut un long frisson. Là, prisonnier du carcan des bras puissants de Azhular, un rêve inaccessible se réalisait soudain. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que ce bon sang de gamin embrassait bien! Ses lèvres étaient fermes et pulpeuses, sa langue habile et expérimentée... C'était encore mieux que dans ses rêve les plus doux et McCoy sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Azhular dégageait une telle puissance, une telle possessivité... et cette odeur suave... McCoy glissa ses doigts dans l'épaisse soie de ses cheveux d'ébène, si dense et si douce. Le Klingon émit un grondement de satisfaction.  
Sans cesser de posséder sa bouche, Azhular le souleva pour l'asseoir puis le coucher sur le bureau. Ses mains glissèrent sous la chemise de McCoy, brûlantes, possessives... oh comme il avait les mains douce!

- _vIghajchoH_ (sois mien!) Grommela Azhular entre deux baisers

Le cerveau du docteur commença à dériver. Il avait lu dans un vieux bouquin que les mâles dominants Klingons avaient la capacité d'émettre des phéromones sexuelles puissamment aphrodisiaques, mais il n'y avait aucune preuve nulle part de ces allégations fantaisistes... Les lèvres de Azhular était à présent sur son cou, affamées... il répétait ces mot troublants _vIghajchoH_... Bon sang que c'était agréable, encore mieux que dans ses fantasmes les plus fous !

Pourtant, un signal d'alarme se déclencha soudain dans l'esprit de McCoy...

L'attitude de ce gamin était tout à fait anormale.

Pour ne pas dire pathologique.  
Jamais Azhular n'avait montré le moindre intérêt à son égard, jamais il n'avait recherché sa compagnie.

OK, il venait le consulter pour une simple égratignure, mais McCoy avait finit par comprendre qu'il appréciait se faire enguirlander par lui. (une bizarrerie spécifique aux Klingons, sans doute)

Pourquoi lui sautait-il dessus de cette façon?  
Oh non! Il faisait une réaction allergique à l'un des antibiotiques qu'il lui avait injecté dans sa perfusion! Ou à l'un des composés ultra-nutritif! Le sang de McCoy que le Klingon avait porté à ébullition se changea en glace dans ses veines. L'inquiétude prit le pas sur le désir, sans pour autant l'effacer totalement. Il tenta de repousser doucement Azhular qui ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

\- Je te veux! Gronda Azhular d'une magnifique voix rauque qui envoya de longues décharges électriques dans les reins du Docteur. _VIghajchoH! GhaH joH'yIn qoch!_ (sois à moi! sois mon compagnon de vie!)

McCoy ne comprit pas les mots Klingons, mais il avait pris sa décision. Il était hors de question pour lui de profiter du subit désir de ce gamin pour satisfaire ces bas instincts contre lesquels il luttait depuis tant et tant de semaines.

\- Non.  
Non, pas juste la satisfaction d'une pulsion sexuelle, d'une basse concupiscence provoquée par les séquelles du stress des combats de la veille, ou par la réaction allergique à l'un des composants de la perfusion. McCoy désirait ardemment partager de l'amour avec cet homme, il rêvait de partager sa vie ...pas la bestialité de se faire prendre à la va-vite sur un coin de table dans un vulgaire coït...

Azhular sursauta presque. Il se redressa, il ne comprenait absolument pas ce refus : tout dans le corps du médecin lui hurlait oui, oui!  
Son souffle court;  
Ses mamelons durs sous ses doigts;  
Sa peau qui frémissait sous ses caresses;  
Les battements accélérés de son cœur qui faisaient vibrer cette veine à son cou;  
Les pupilles dilatées de ses yeux où le bleu n'était plus qu'un cercle fin;  
Cette puissante érection qu'il sentait contre la sienne...  
Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas repoussé dès le premier baiser?

\- Non ? Gronda Azhular, choqué et incrédule, la voix rendue rauque par le désir, presque menaçante

\- Non. Je ne veux pas. Répondit le médecin avec tout le calme et la fermeté dont il était capable  
Non, McCoy ne voulait pas le faire comme ça, là sur un coup de tête. Tous deux n'en retireraient que des regrets. Il ne voulait pas vivre un rêve éphémère et illusoire, il ne voulait pas être la conquête d'une heure ou deux puis être rejeté. Son cœur déjà si douloureux en serait définitivement brisé. Et il devait déterminer l'origine de ce comportement anormal et soigner le gamin contre ces étranges effets secondaires.

\- ... mais... ? Balbutia le Klingon, pris au dépourvu.

Azhular le contempla, immobile.  
Azhular remarqua que le Doc ne se débattait pas, qu'il ne hurlait pas. Il ne le repoussait même pas.  
Azhular remarqua que le Doc n'avait pas peur de lui alors qu'en tant que Klingon, il avait suffisamment de puissance pour le tuer d'une seule main, et par conséquent il était assez fort pour lui arracher ses fragiles vêtements et le violer sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre. Il lui suffisait de saisir ses deux poignets si fins dans une de ses mains, de les plaquer au-dessus de sa tête, et... il était sûr à la vue des signaux que lui renvoyaient son corps que l'Humain finirait par y trouver du plaisir... oh, c'était si tenant... le forcer à prendre du plaisir avec lui...  
Azhular comprit qu'il avait... confiance en lui ?  
...confiance, alors qu'il était absolument sans défense face à son bon vouloir...

McCoy disait juste non, calmement.

Azhular lutta contre ses pulsions.  
Lui non plus ne voulait pas juste du sexe. Il voulait posséder cet homme dans la totalité de son être: il voulait son corps, il voulait son cœur, il voulait être le centre de ses pensées. Et le posséder physiquement sous la contrainte n'était pas la bonne solution. En tout cas, surtout pas avec un Humain au corps aussi fragile. Il risquait de le blesser et de recevoir sa haine en retour.  
Il le lâcha et recula d'un pas. Il regarda le Doc se remettre debout et arranger ses vêtements. Il tremblait un peu et son visage était très pâle.

\- Je dois retourner à mon poste. Dit Azhular dignement, en dissimulant sa profonde déception et son orgueil blessé.

Il avait nettement perçu le désir de l'Humain, il avait tenté d'en profiter pour de le séduire et s'approprier son corps. Il lui aurait donné du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir, suffisamment pour qu'il veuille recommencer. Ensuite, il l'aurait mis devant le fait accompli. Il aurait dit: _DaH, SoH vIghajchoH, Doc, SuQam HItlhej_ (Dorénavant, tu es à moi, Doc, tu vivras avec moi)

Mais il avait échoué. Le Doc avait su résister à son emprise. Seul le corps de cet Humain était faible. Il n'était pas possible de soumettre son esprit. Azhular respectait cela, et son désir de faire de cet homme son compagnon augmenta.  
À présent, le Doc allait certainement lui en tenir rancune et ne plus vouloir lui adresser la parole... Il allait devoir être patient pour obtenir son pardon et...

\- Ça c'est à moi de le décider! Gronda le docteur McCoy les bras croisés avec autorité. Je dois d'abord vérifier que votre blessure a bien cicatrisé! Vous ne quitterez pas cette infirmerie tant que je ne me serai pas assuré qu'il n'y a plus de risque d'infection!

Azhular se raidit de surprise. Pourquoi le doc ne lui faisait-il aucun reproches?  
L'irascible docteur McCoy le foudroyait de ses yeux plus _d'k tahg_ que jamais. Ce médecin était si entièrement dévoué à son devoir! Il était toujours prêt à aller jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver, quels qu'en étaient les risques pour lui-même... il fallait aux coté de cet homme admirable un protecteur à la hauteur de ce dévouement, et Azhular voulait être ce guerrier-gardien. Il était le plus puissant combattant embarqué à bord de ce vaisseau. Il était le seul à en être digne.

Qel McCoy (docteur McCoy), têtu, inflexible, courageux, d'une dangereuse abnégation... si adorablement ronchon. Il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé, le regardait comme il le faisait toujours, comme si Azhular n'était qu'un jeune crétin inconséquent et incapable de prendre soin de sa santé correctement. Le Doc ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur pour ses avances vigoureuses.

Azhular décida de calquer son attitude sur celle du médecin, lui aussi allait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé  
Il raffermit sa volonté et reprit espoir: puisque que Qel McCoy ne montrait aucun ressentiment, peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu. Peut-être devait-il prendre un peu plus son temps, les façons humaines de courtiser devaient être différentes.

Il devait trouver le moyen, il fallait que cet Homme lui appartienne.

\- Asseyez-vous sur ce bureau. Ordonna McCoy en brandissant son médicorder. Cela m'évitera de me pencher, j'ai le dos en compote en ce moment et contrairement à vous, je n'ai plus vingt ans!

\- Je n'ai plus vingt ans non plus, Doc. Protesta Azhular

McCoy ne réagit pas à sa réponse. Il promenait avec concentration son médicorder sur le corps de son patient, essayant de ne pas prêter attention au regard intense posé sur lui, ni à ces mains dont les caresses étaient si merveilleuses. Il lut les résultats sur le petit écran, modifia le réglage de son appareil à plusieurs reprises  
\- Je ne comprends pas. Grommela-t-il avec perplexité. Tout a l'air normal... pas la moindre trace de IgE ou de IgG, ni d'histamine* ... comment expliquer...?

Il recommença l'analyse avec un autre médicorder, consulta à nouveau les résultats et obtint le même bilan biologique.  
\- Dites-moi. Demanda-t-il à voix haute. Avez-vous eu des démangeaisons pendant votre sommeil ou à votre réveil ce matin?

\- Non.

\- Des vertiges? des nausées? des rougeurs? des boutons? des oreilles qui sifflent? des difficultés à respirer, même infimes? de la toux? le nez qui coule? une augmentation anormale de la température de votre corps? des manifestations physiques inhabituelles?

\- Non, rien de tout ça. Répondit Azhular un peu décontenancé par cette liste incongrue

\- Alors cela devait être un effet secondaire du stress. Murmura McCoy pour lui-même.

\- Quoi donc, Doc? demanda Azhular qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Doc avait l'air aussi inquiet et perplexe

\- Rien, Soulevez votre chemise que je vérifie la cicatrisation votre blessure. Rétorqua-t-il un peu sèchement

Par provocation, Azhular enleva sa tunique et présenta son torse nu. Il se tint bien droit, mettant en valeur la magnifique sculpture d'ébène qu'était son buste.

McCoy se crispa intérieurement: les mamelons dont les aréoles rondes étaient plus sombres que le reste de la peau pointaient vers lui, comme s'ils ne demandaient qu'à être sucés et mordillés. L'eau lui monta à la bouche. Il avala sa salive et se concentra sur son travail. Il ôta doucement le pansement et inspecta minutieusement la plaie. Cela lui prit plus de temps que d'ordinaire pour accomplir cette tache, car cette peau à l'apparence si veloutée dégageait une odeur suave et enivrante qui entravait ses capacités de concentration.

McCoy remit lentement un autre bandage. Par moment, ses doigts de touchèrent la peau de son patient avec une grande douceur au prétexte de mieux ajuster le pansement. De longs frissons parcoururent le dos du Klingon tant il trouva cela autant agréable que frustrant. Hélas pour lui, le Doc ne le remarqua pas.

\- Parfait... elle est bien refermée et presque cicatrisée. Annonça McCoy d'une voix presque douce. Vous voyez ce que peut faire une bonne nuit de vrai repos ? Gardez ce bandage jusqu'à demain et privilégiez les douches soniques pour éviter de mouiller la plaie. Vous pouvez reprendre votre poste, mais pas avant d'avoir pris un solide petit déjeuner. Attendez quelques jours avant de reprendre vos entraînements pour ne pas risquer de rouvrir la blessure. Et si il vous arrive une manifestation physique inhabituelle, revenez me voir.

\- NuqneH, Qel. Grommela Azhular  
Le visage du doc était si prêt du sien et ses yeux d'k tahg si attentifs et si sérieux, si beaux, que Azhular eut à nouveau envie de l'embrasser.

\- Pardon?

\- Ça veut dire : merci, docteur

McCoy montra une certaine surprise, qu'il masqua en demandant:  
\- Ne m'aviez-vous pas proposé de m'enseigner plutôt des jurons Klingon ? Comment dit-on crétin de Klingon? Parce que je suppose que le mot «troll» n'existe pas dans votre langue de sauvages.

Après ce qui venait de se passer, que le Doc traite de sauvage était légitime. Azhular ne s'en formalisa pas et eut un sourire amusé: il avait perçu une sorte d'affection dans cette façon de prononcer le mot "troll" :  
\- _jerk_ signifie crétin, _tlhIngan jerk_

\- Vous pouvez retourner à votre poste, tlHingan jerk !

McCoy avait réussi l'exploit de rester aussi professionnel et impassible que ce bon sang de Vulcain, malgré son cœur en miettes qui battait n'importe comment.  
Il attendit que Azhular soit sorti pour s'effondrer sur sa chaise, il tremblait de tous les muscles de son corps.  
Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que l'enfer puisse être aussi proche du paradis...

Oh, comme il se sentait pathétique!  
Si profondément idiot d'y avoir cru, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde...  
De lourdes larmes silencieuses dévalaient sur ses joues.

Azhular l'avait embrassé avec passion.  
Azhular l'avait pris dans ses bras.  
Azhular l'avait désiré!... mais ce n'était pas lui, Leonard McCoy, que ce Klingon avait désiré, il avait juste voulu de son corps pour passer ses nerfs.  
À son âge, s'amouracher d'un jeune Klingon... il était pathétique... c'était lui le _Leonard-jerk..._

Il savait que les Klingons pouvaient être imprévisibles, mais pas à ce point. Azhular était dans la pleine force de sa jeunesse et si beau, vraiment trop beau pour sa santé mentale se répéta-t-il... et si intelligent... et ces yeux de pierre précieuse... Avec un peu de patience et de douceur, il pouvait avoir tous les partenaires qu'il voulait, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait fait sur la planète Kôkivo-ya ?  
Alors pourquoi jeter son dévolu sur lui, aussi sexy qu'un hypospray?

Cela lui avait été si difficile de résister à ce désir puissant que Azhular avait réveillé en lui... cela faisait si longtemps qu'il était attiré par lui... il y était parvenu, il avait réussi à dire non. Mais, par tous les dieux et démons de l'univers, que cette victoire de sa conscience morale avait un goût amer.

Le Doc rêvait de partager la vie de Azhular.  
Rêve d'un vieux fou en pleine crise de la quarantaine, inaccessible utopie.  
McCoy n'était pas fait pour la vie de couple, il en était intimement persuadé. Oui, il avait toujours été fidèle à sa femme; oui, c'était elle qui l'avait trahi et trompé. Mais il l'avait si souvent laissée seule, passant des journées entières, parfois des nuits, voire des semaines à soigner ses patients. Il ne vivait que pour cette vocation: sauver des vies. Il était marié à son travail.  
Il avait tout perdu suite à son divorce. Kelly lui avait tout pris et avait emmené leur fille loin de lui. Longtemps, l'alcool avait été son seul soutien. Mais il avait été assez prudent pour que cela ne se voit pas.

Puis Jim s'était imposé dans sa vie.  
Puis ce Spock exaspérant. Quoi qu'il dise de cette irritante tête de mule vulcaine, McCoy savait que leur respect était réciproque.  
Leurs précieuses amitiés lui avaient sauvé la vie.  
Et la Petite était arrivée, innocente et si démunie, elle avait réveillé sa fibre paternelle.  
Et à présent, ce frère d'adoption de la Petite, ce dangereux gamin avait achevé de réanimer son cœur... et de le briser une seconde fois

Étrangement, McCoy n'était pas choqué par l'attitude de Azhular, il n'éprouvait aucune rancune à son égard  
Il avait été agressif mais telle était sa nature. Il était un Klingon.  
Oui, il avait été très entreprenant, mais pas harcelant. La frontière entre les deux pouvait parfois être si infime. Il s'était immédiatement arrêté dès qu'il avait dit non. Il n'avait pas insisté. McCoy se rendit compte que s'il avait refusé le baiser, Azhular ne serait pas allé aussi loin.

Azhular n'était pas un idiot. Il avait bien vu la contradiction entre les signaux envoyés par son corps et ce refus verbal, il en avait été étonné. Peut-être avait-il deviné que le médecin aurait fini par y prendre du plaisir, s'il lui avait forcé la main... car McCoy avait éprouvé du désir pour cet homme jeune et vigoureux, un désir aussi puissant que douloureux... mais Azhular l'avait respecté.  
McCoy se souvenait encore du goût de sa bouche, sa langue enlaçant la sienne, de la brûlure de ses mains sur son corps, de l'odeur suave de sa peau... et il avait profité du pansage de sa blessure pour effleurer trois fois cette peau si douce... (ce n'était pas très professionnel, mais le gamin n'avait émit aucune protestation, il n'avait même pas dû s'en rendre compte)  
McCoy avait là de quoi alimenter ses fantasmes secrets pendant des mois.

L'impitoyable guerrier Klingon l'avait respecté. Se répéta-t-il  
tlhIngan jerk... pas si crétin que cela  
Le premier jerk qui lui affirme que tous les Klingons sont tous des sauvages...

McCoy soupira.  
Il avait besoin d'une vraie douche pour se remettre les idées en place, il en profiterai pour pour soulager cette érection persistante qui devenait douloureuse. Il avait toujours eu un haut sens moral, mais n'avait jamais été pudibond. Fantasmes et masturbations pouvaient être efficaces pour soulager certaines tensions nerveuses, et c'était sans effet secondaire, sans risque pour la santé...  
Ensuite, il prendrait un bon petit déjeuner, avec un "croissant de Kirk" (nom donné par l'équipage à cette viennoiserie depuis que Ève en avait re-paramétré le goût pour faire plaisir au Capitaine), et il mettrait de vrais vêtements. Enfin il irait rendre visite au trio infernal, et il se sentait déjà exaspéré...

Il retourna rapidement dans ses quartiers. Sous sa douche, il revit ces yeux de braise, revécu leur baiser passionné, et craqua dans un gémissement désespéré, à la simple évocation de cette large paume et ces doigts brûlants sur son membre... puis fondit à nouveau en larmes.

ooo

McCoy sortit du turbofleet, il avait retrouvé toute sa détermination: il n'avait pas le temps de s'appitoyer sur son sort. Il croisa Sarek dans le couloir.  
Décidément, cette journée commençait vraiment mal...  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à refuser de rester à se reposer dans leurs lits?! Il était vraiment très tôt, le Vulcain n'avait rien à faire hors de sa chambre.  
Les opérations à la chaîne, les soucis, la nuit trop courte, la visite de Azhular, la fatigue avaient émoussé sa patience et son self contrôle, McCoy s'énerva aussitôt :

\- Bon sang, Ambassadeur ! Gronda-t-il sans même prendre le temps de le saluer. Vous n'allez pas, vous aussi, vous comporter de façon aussi irresponsable que Jim et Azhular avec votre santé !

\- Bonjour, docteur. Répondit impassiblement le Vulcain.  
Sarek était habitué aux fascinantes fluctuations souvent imprévisibles des affects des Humains. Cependant, jamais il n'en avait croisé avec cette façon aussi irrationnelle de montrer son empathie médicale. Comment faisait Spock pour supporter les débordements émotionnels permanents de ce médecin?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici au lieu de vous reposer comme vous m'aviez promis de le faire?

\- Je ne pratique actuellement aucune activité physique fatigante. Rétorqua Sarek, en toute bonne foi. Ma santé n'est en aucune façon remise en cause par ma présence ici.

Bon sang! _Ssschnechnegaï_ père et fils, même combat, même _vulcattitude_ exaspérante  
\- Alors, laissez-moi deviner, vous venez... voir votre fils?

Il se retint de justesse de dire _«enquiquiner votre fils avec vos bon sang de leçons de morale psychorigides»_

\- Effectivement, je dois lui parler. J'ai des questions à lui poser.  
Sarek vit le Docteur froncer les sourcils avec un incompréhensible mécontentement, mais, étonnement, l'Humain s'abstint de tout commentaire.

\- Leur cabine est par là, Grommela-t-il. Allons-y  
Cet insensible Gobelin-père allait probablement blesser ses amis avec ses remarques logiques, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Son sang bouillonna brièvement dans ses veines, mais il parvint à conserver un semblant de calme.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question personnelle, Docteur?

McCoy s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna, visiblement méfiant.  
\- Je vous écoute...

\- Comment avez-vous réagi lorsque vous avez appris les hem... liens... de Spock avec ces deux personnes?  
Il ne voyait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier cela. Le mot amants le rebutait de part tous les sous-entendus charnels qu'il impliquait. Employer le mot T'hylara revenait à totalement accepter ce trouple, et il n'y parvenait toujours pas, de plus, il n'était pas sûr que cet Humain aurait compris le sens de ce terme Vulcain.

\- J'ai été soulagé. Avoua McCoy au tac au tac.  
Il entrevit un moyen de, peut-être, permettre à cette tête de mule vulcaine de comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien d'illogique dans ce trouple.

\- ... soulagé ? Répéta Sarek en haussant un sourcil comme le faisait son fils  
S'il y avait bien une réponse à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde de la part d'un médecin, c'était bien celle-ci. Puis il se souvint que cet homme était un ami de son fils, et des deux autres Humains. C'était donc logique.

\- Comment vous dire... dès le début, Spock se comportait de façon... territoriale, comme vous dites, vis à vis de Ève. Quant à elle, elle était déjà profondément amoureuse de lui. Une sorte de coup de foudre réciproque, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- ... mon fils?... un coup... de foudre ?

Bon sang de Vulcain constipé des émotions!  
\- Oui, je sais, les Vulcains n'ont pas de coup de foudre. Rétorqua McCoy sans cacher son agacement. Comment le dire autrement... ils se sont... attachés l'un à l'autre quasi immédiatement, chacun à leur façon. Et cela valait mieux pour eux, puisqu'ils ont été obligés de rester collés l'un à l'autre en permanence à cause des effets secondaires de cette fièvre. Spock appelait cela le _ponala kaochahilala_ -fusionnel-quelque-chose

\- Vous voulez dire le _Pon nala-kaunshaya'es telik ?_

\- Oui, c'est ça. Ça a duré très longtemps. Inutile de vous faire un dessin.

Sarek ne prêta pas attention à cette dernière phrase qui n'avait absolument aucun sens  
\- Très longtemps est une durée imprécise. Combien de temps a duré cette obligation ?

Une durée imprécise... Ronchonna McCoy en pensée  
\- Je n'ai pas le chiffre précis, je suis sûr que Spock pourrait vous le dire à la minute près avec quatre chiffre derrière la virgule... je dirai plus d'un mois...

À nouveau Sarek haussa un sourcil. Normalement cette période du _Pon nala-kaunshaya'es telik_ [temps d'attachement marital fusionnel] durait sept jour Vulcains, le temps que le couple fasse connaissance dans la Telsu'kelek [maison des époux]...

\- ...Et notre cher Jim, passé un court moment de méfiance a voulu faire plus ample connaissance avec la Petite Ève. Je crois qu'il a craint de perdre la précieuse amitié qui le liait avec Spock. Il a craint que la Petite ne les sépare par possessivité. Et cette histoire de Ponala-chose a aggravé cette crainte. Cela arrive parfois chez les Humains. Alors il a voulu créer des liens amicaux avec elle... mais... je pense qu'il a perdu le contrôle de la situation...

\- Que vous voulez vous dire?

\- Je pense que Jim a été pris au piège de son propre jeu. Son charme naturel a agi sur Ève, qui était si naïve qu'elle ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Ils sont sont brutalement tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre avant même de se rendre compte de ce qui leur arrivait.

Une jeune épousée, éprise de son mari, qui tombe amoureuse d'un autre homme? Sarek n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une chose aussi irrationnelle  
\- Et comment a réagi Spock?

\- De façon logique, bien sûr. Répliqua McCoy avec un rire attendri. C'est un Vulcain jusqu'au bout des ongles, votre fils, comment pensez-vous qu'il puisse réagir autrement?

\- Et quelle est selon vous la façon logique de réagir à une situation aussi irrationnelle?  
Il se retint de dire scabreuse.

\- Il a dû réfléchir à toutes les données de ce problème, en scientifique. Tel que je le connais, il a dû exposer à Jim et Ève les raisons totalement logiques et parfaitement rationnelles de résoudre cette situation inextricable ainsi. Je suis même sûr que c'est lui qui leur a proposé de vivre ensemble. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui a annoncé à l'ensemble du personnel leur condition de trouple. Ces deux-là ont toujours été si proches, et connaissant les talents de séduction du Capitaine, nul n'a vraiment été surpris, ni choqué.

Les deux sourcils de Sarek se soulevèrent brièvement avec incrédulité... son fils avait fait ça ? Et l'équipage n'en avait pas été choqué?  
\- Vraiment ?

\- Vous êtes son père, vous savez bien que Spock agit toujours avec la plus stricte des droitures, en méprisant le qu'en dira-t-on. Jim est lui aussi un esprit libre et volontaire. Quant à Ève, elle est honnête et écoute toujours son cœur... un parfait trio d'entêtés. Jim et Spock ont toujours formé et forment encore une équipe de commandement efficace et respectée. Il y a toujours eu une vive amitié entre ces deux-là... sauf que je pense maintenant que ce n'était pas de uniquement l'amitié, mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond. Involontairement, la Petite a agi comme un révélateur.

Comme Sarek n'ajouta rien, McCoy sonna à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit sur Spock, en pyjama, Lash'a perchée sur son épaule et toute scintillante. Il irradiait de lui une douce lumière verte. Son visage était à a fois parfaitement neutre et détendu. Lash'a bourdonna joyeusement son souhait de bienvenu.

- _Dif-tor heh smusma_ , Docteur. [Vie longue et prospère] Dit-il, avec dans sa voix calme une imperceptible bienveillance. Vous êtes venu ausculter Jim.

\- Bonjour, Spock, salut la bestiole. Je reconnais-là votre légendaire sens de la déduction. Répondit McCoy un brin provocateur. Oui, je suis venu évaluer l'efficacité de votre tour de magie vulcaine.

Spock accepta le jeu et allait lui répliquer qu'il n'y avait aucune magie dans la transe algique. Puis il vit son père. Les traits de son visage perdirent toute leur prévenance et se durcirent, la lumière qui l'entourait disparut. Sarek comprit nettement qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, mais il ne pouvait à présent se permettre de faire demi-tour.

\- _Dif-tor heh smusma_ , Sarek. [longue vie et prospérité] Dit-il d'une voix dépourvue du moindre affect.

\- _Sochya heh dif,_ Spohkh. Répondit son père [Paix et longue vie]

\- Entrez. Dit Spock aux deux hommes.  
Il fut quelques pas en arrière pour leur céder le passage

Sarek comprit la réticence de son fils quand il se rendit compte qu'il pénétrait dans la partie privée des quartiers qu'il partageait avec ses compagnons. Contrairement à ce docteur, il ne faisait pas partie du cercle restreint de leurs intimes... alors qu'il était son père, et il en éprouva un vague malaise. Irrationnel sentiment indigne d'un Vulcain, qu'il réprima aussitôt.

Sarek vit le grand futon à même le sol, recouvert d'un boutis rouge brodé de motifs noirs dont il ne parvint pas à identifier l'origine. Il vit le coin de méditation, avec ses bougies et trois coussins... trois... les deux Humains s'adonnaient-ils donc aussi à la méditation ? Il croisa enfin le regard accueillant de Ève, et celui, méfiant, de Kirk. Mais l'Humain se reprit et arbora une expression neutre. Ils étaient assis à une table basse sur laquelle était posée leur petit déjeuner, dont une toute petite coupelle contenant ce qui semblait être des pétales de fleurs et de minuscules portions de fruits. Illes portaient le même pyjama réglementaire que Spock. Toustes deux émettait une lumière douce, blanche pour elle, jaune-orangée pour lui.

\- Ambassadeur. Dit Kirk en guise de salut. Bonjour, Bones.

\- Bonjour Docteur. Dit Ève. Bonjour Ambassadeur, soyez les bienvenus, je vous en prie, venez prendre place.

Spock désigna froidement à son père son propre coussin de sol, il aurait été impoli de refuser.

\- Je vous remercie. Répondit Sarek en s'asseyant.

\- Avez-vous déjà pris votre petit déjeuner ? Demanda Ève.

\- Non, pas encore. Répondit-il en masquant son étonnement face à cette prévenance inattendue

\- Jim, il serait plus simple que je vous ausculte sur un lit. Intervint McCoy, bougon.

\- J'arrive, Bones

Jim se leva. Il ôta sa chemise avant de s'allonger. Il perçut un très bref accès de jalousie possessive en provenance de Spock, et il aima cela.

\- Vous semblez troublé, Bones. S'inquiéta Kirk. Il y a eu un problème?

Sarek vit qu'aussitôt Spock et Ève focalisèrent toute leur attention sur le médecin

\- Non. Rien de grave. Grommela Bones. Rien que ce satané crétin de troll Klingon irresponsable !

Il arracha le pansement vivement, faisant pousser à Kirk un cri de protestation :  
\- Bones !

\- Quel douillet vous faites !

\- Ça fait un mal de chien. Se rebiffa Kirk

\- Oui, et bien je ferai doucement quand vous daignerez enfin prendre correctement soin de votre santé! Objecta le docteur.

Ève avait elle aussi remarqué que le Docteur était préoccupé. Elle avait vu aussi ses paupières gonflées et ses yeux rougis, ses traits tirés par la fatigue. Elle s'inquiéta pour lui. Il ne dormait vraisemblablement pas assez, avait beaucoup trop travaillé et se faisait beaucoup trop de soucis pour eux, tout le temps.  
Elle repensa à sa remarque à propos du satané Klingon, mais surtout à cette petite inflexion dans sa voix... elle rassembla les différents éléments comportementaux entre Bones et Azhular...

\- Oh! Murmura-t-elle.

'Bones est amoureux d'Azhular!'

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? S'exclama aussitôt Kirk en se relevant à demi. Ça n'est pas possible!

Comment se faisait-il que Bones n'ait pas protesté à cette hallucinante affirmation de Ève?

\- Jim restez tranquille! Tempêta McCoy

\- Mais, je n'ai rien dit ! Protesta-t-elle doucement.

-... et pourtant je t'ai entendue! Insista Jim oubliant à nouveau leur vouvoiement

...  
\- En effet, Ève. Pensa Spock. Cependant, tu as pensé ces mots.  
...

Spock resta impassible, alors que ses T'hylara échangeaient un regard émerveillé.

Ce fut comme si un barrage venait de céder à cette révélation.  
Les flots chaotiques des sentiments / émotions / pensées formulées-informulées des Humains se précipitèrent soudain les uns contre les autres, et se mélangeaient avec les pensées, plus ordonnées du Vulcain. Spock ne put se retenir de froncer un sourcil de malaise face à la cacophonie absolue de cette irrépressible marée invasive. Ce fut quasiment aussi désagréable pour Jim et Ève qui durent faire face à de violents vertiges.

Chacun fit aussitôt le silence en son esprit, le temps que Spock les aide à élaborer rapidement les fondations de nouvelles Naph-fo dan shidik [barrières mentales] adaptées pour endiguer ce phénomène anarchique. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jim et Ève élaboraient de telles enceintes et ils y parvinrent tous deux en moins d'une seconde. Il allait juste falloir qu'ils apprennent à les conserver dressées en permanence.

Sarek déduisit ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux tout en ayant des difficulté à le croire: l'Humain James Kirk avait "entendu" une pensée non verbalisée de l'Humano-Sishen Ève S'chn t'gai. La jeune femme ouvrait de grands yeux émerveillés, l'Humain Kirk rayonnait littéralement de bonheur. Spock restait impavide, même s'il avait fermé les paupières pendant 0.46 minutes, probablement en proie à une forme de malaise au contact d'esprits aussi désordonnés que pouvaient l'être ceux des Humains.  
Son fils et ses compagnons venaient vraisemblablement de découvrir qu'ils avaient la capacité de se transmettre leurs pensées, sans avoir recours à un contact physique. Il fallait que leur lien psychiques soit extrêmement puissants pour rendre cela possible. Rares étaient les Vulcains qui en étaient capables. Sarek, secoué par cette révélation, dut faire un effort pour ne pas montrer son étonnement. Mais la conversation et les révélations qui suivirent furent si sur-réaliste qu'elles anéantirent toutes pensées en lui.

\- Bon, votre blessure est propre... Bougonna McCoy qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Votre machin Vulcain a fonctionné

\- Je vais pouvoir retourner à mon poste ? Demanda Kirk

\- Contre votre promesse de ne plus faire l'idiot. Répliqua McCoy, un peu acerbe

\- Et vous, vous irez vous reposer. Ordonna Kirk gentiment

\- Me reposer ? S'indigna McCoy. Vous plaisantez? Avec tous ces patients à surveiller ?

Spock fronça imperceptiblement les sourcil. Bones était plus irascible qu'à l'ordinaire, et ce n'était pas normal. Il échangea une pensée et un rapide regard avec Ève. Elle se leva promptement et vint s'agenouiller à coté du docteur, pour essayer de le calmer et le raisonner.

\- Jim a raison, Bones, vous avez vraiment l'air épuisé. Dit-elle avec toute sa tendresse, en posant sa mains sur son épaule. Il faut vous reposer!

Mais Bones était trop fatigué pour se rendre compte de l'inquiétude sincère de ses amis et accepter leurs conseils  
\- Je me reposerai quand je serai mort ! Proféra-t-il. Il y a trop de travail pour le moment!

\- Vous avez passé plus de douze heures à faire des intervention chirurgicales et à prendre soin des blessés. Contra Spock. Vous avez déjà accompli bien plus que votre devoir ne l'exigeait. Les blessés sont dans un état stable qui ne requiert plus votre présence. Il est irrationnel et dangereux pour votre santé de vous refuser un moment de récupération.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, Spock! Explosa McCoy en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur. Rappelez-moi qui est allé se promener à Deneb en pleine épidémie de folie générale, alors qu'il était infecté par cette créature, et qu'il souffrait un martyr qui en aurait tué plus d'un, et qu'il aurait pu y laisser sa peau!  
Cela lui fit un bien fou de percer cet abcès...

... de quoi ? Songea Sarek. Mon fils a été...  
Il déduisit sans peine ce que "y laisser sa peau" signifiait

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, docteur. Répliqua Spock dignement. Ma vie n'avait pas d'importance face au danger de mort qui pesait sur celle des habitants de Deneb. Et vous le savez pertinemment. Étant déjà infecté, et résistant à leurs impulsions mentales, j'étais le seul à pouvoir prélever et ramener à bord l'une de ces créatures ! C'était le seul moyen pour pouvoir découvrir leur point faible et stopper cette pandémie.

\- C'est dangereux de ne pas se reposer. Insista Ève à coté de lui. Vous mettez votre santé en danger!

\- Et qui m'a demandé de lui injecter dans les veines un isotope radioactif au mépris de sa santé ? Gronda McCoy en se tournant vers elle avec rancune  
Parce que elle aussi, pour prendre des risques inconsidérés... !

\- Bones! Vous savez bien que nous n'avions pas le choix! Protesta Ève comme si elle avait été prise en faute. Seule une lumière radioactive pouvait mettre fin au règne de Vlokir! Autrement, il aurait tué tous les membres de l'équipage et continuer à massacrer des innocents. Nous n'avions pas le choix!

... une lumière... radioactive contre... un massacre ? S'étonna à nouveau Sarek, resté cependant impassible

\- Et vous, Jim! Vous et ce crétin de Azhular, vous êtes les pires de tous! Continuer à vous battre alors que ...

\- Ça suffit, docteur McCoy! Ordonna le Capitaine agacé. Vous allez trop loin! Il est plus que temps pour vous de vous reposer ! C'est un ordre!

Avant que McCoy n'ait eu le temps de faire le geste de se remettre debout, Ève avait posé sa main sur sa nuque. Il y eut une vive lumière et il tomba dans les bras de Jim, sans connaissance, comme un pantin désarticulé.

\- Bien joué, Ève! Approuva Jim. Ça c'est une idée géniale!

\- Comment avez-vous accompli cela?

\- Je l'ignore, Spock. Je voulais tant qu'il dorme, je... j'ai écouté mon instinct. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû

\- Au contraire, Bones a besoin de se reposer. Affirma Jim avec satisfaction.

Il posa deux doigts sur son cou et compta en silence  
\- Le pouls est un peu rapide, mais son cœur bat normalement.

Spock vint tranquillement les rejoindre. Ève ôta le boutis et mit rapidement des draps propres. Avec des gestes doux, Jim et Spock déshabillèrent le médecin, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne porte plus qu'un sous-vêtement. Précautionneusement, ils l'allongèrent sur le lit, dans une position confortable. Ève remonta les draps sur lui et le borda comme un enfant.  
Jim remit sa chemise avec l'air satisfait de celui qui a accompli son devoir.

Spock posa les doigts sur le visage de McCoy et ordonna d'une voix douce :  
\- Dormez, mon ami. Dormez deux cycles complets de sommeil. Accordez-vous le repos dont vous avez physiquement et psychiquement besoin.

\- Ça vous apprendra à me relever de mes fonctions! Railla Kirk tendrement. Si on vous avait laissé continuer comme ça, vous auriez finir par vous effondrer!

\- Vous avez été si bon avec moi depuis que je suis arrivée, Bones. Dit Ève en l'embrassant sur la joue. C'est à mon tour de prendre soin de vous, qui êtes comme un grand frère pour moi.

Ils mirent tous trois leur main sur la poitrine de Bones et une douce lumière l'enveloppa.

\- Cette lumière vous aidera à récupérer vos forces plus rapidement. Murmura Ève avec une vive tendresse. Faites de doux rêves, mon cher grand frère.

 

**ooo**

 

**à suivre**

Paralysé par l'attaque lumineuse, McCoy n'avait pu empêcher les deux hommes de le dévêtir... et il était furieux.

Ça fait des semaines que McCoy souffre de son amour pour Azhular, et que celui-ci n'en a jamais rien vu. Je n'allais tout de même pas faire tomber Bones tout cuit dans le bec de Azhular, qui s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments juste avant de lui sauter dessus ! ^^

Je n'avais pas prévu de décrire un Azhular aussi agressif. Mais après tout, soyons logiques: c'est un Klingon. Les Klingons doivent sans cesse prouver leur nature guerrière et conquérante... même en amour.

ooo

**le coin réaction allergiques fr·wikipedia·org/wiki/Allergie**

"(la sensibilité aux éléments allergènes) résulte à la fois de la nature et fréquence des contacts avec les allergènes, de l'«éducation » du système immunitaire  
Classification dite « de Gell–Coombs » : les hypersensibilités sont des réponses inappropriées ou excessive de l'organisme à un allergène.

En 1963 Gell et Coombs les ont classées en quatre types, correspondant à 4 types de réponse du système immunitaire :  
\- réponse immédiate : induite par des anticorps de type E (IgE), causant notamment l'urticaire ou l'œdème de Quincke ;  
-réponse cytotoxique : avec les anticorps de type IgG ;  
\- réponse médiée par le complexe immun : également liés aux IgG formant des complexes immuns ; (lien avec maladies auto-immunes)  
\- réponse retardée : associée à une inflammation cellulaire qui apparait plusieurs heures ou jours après le contact de la peau avec l'allergène. C'est le type d'allergie qui cause l'eczéma.

Fonctionnellement, lorsque l'organisme produit une réaction allergique, il libère une substance, l'histamine, responsable majeure des symptômes. L'action de l'histamine est bloquée par des médicaments dits « antihistaminiques »  
.../..."


	48. R'uustai 'ugaya [Le serment de R'Uustai]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XI _Lautuv-lar_ [Les obstinés]

Chapitre 3 _R'uustai 'ugaya_  
[Le serment de R'Uustai]

ooo

Précédemment:  
Ils mirent tous trois leur main sur la poitrine de Bones et une douce lumière l'enveloppa.  
\- Cette lumière vous aidera à récupérer vos forces plus rapidement. Murmura Ève avec une vive tendresse. Faites de doux rêves, grand frère.

**ooo**

Paralysé par l'attaque lumineuse, McCoy n'avait pu empêcher les deux hommes de le dévêtir. Ce n'était décidément pas sa journée. D'abord Azhular, puis ça...  
Il était furieux d'avoir été piégé ainsi. Il se sentait trahi.

Mais chacun des gestes du trio infernal fut précautionneux et respectueux, d'une grande pudeur malgré le déshabillage.  
Les mots prononcés, puis leurs lumières affectueuses, l'atteignirent en plein cœur. Il savait leur amitié pour lui, mais il ne se savait pas aimé aussi profondément. Une douce chaleur vint réconforter son cœur abîmé par les avances maladroites du Klingon.  
Il accepta tout cet amour tel qu'il lui était offert, le laissa s'écouler dans ses veines et les réchauffer. Leonard lâcha enfin prise, accepta le repos offert. Il eut la sensation de chuter longuement dans une douceur onctueuse qui se refermait autour de lui sans pour autant l'étouffer, qui le berçait tendrement. Il s'endormit avec un étonnant sentiment d'apaisement et de reconnaissance.

Sarek n'avait pas bougé, autant stupéfait par ce que les reproches du médecin lui avait révélé, que par l'attitude de son fils et ses compagnons.  
Il ne vit pas Ève programmer le réplicateur. Elle déposa le plateau devant lui, un menu Vulcain. Elle prit place entre Spock et Kirk, qui était revenu s'asseoir avant elle à la table.

\- Veuillez nous excuser pour tout cela, Ambassadeur. Dit Kirk de sa voix de Capitaine, mais dépourvue de sa chaleur habituelle. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite?

\- Je souhaite parler avec mon fils. _Spohkh, ma nash-veh ni'droi n'deshker t'dular_ [Spock, J'ai des questions à vous poser]  
Il choisit parler en Vulcain afin de bien faire comprendre aux deux Humains le caractère privé de la discussion qu'il voulait avoir avec Spock

\- _Stariben telsular t'nash-veh whl'q'n_ [Mes époux parlent Vulcain] Répliqua Spock un peu sèchement

\- _Aitlu dular t'etek kal-tor n'dular sa'awek on t'dah ha ? _[désirez-vous que nous vous laissions seuls tous les deux?] Proposa Ève d'une voix conciliante, dans un Vulcain à la prononciation si parfaite que Sarek dut contenir, encore, son étonnement.__

____

\- _Kup ruk-tor etek, kuv haishau dular, Spohkh._ [Nous pouvons sortir, si vous le voulez, Spock] Renchérit Kirk avec une désapprobation que seuls ses T'hylara perçurent.  
Pour qui se prenait cet homme pour se permettre d'avoir de telle exigences alors qu'il était chez elleux?

Là encore, la prononciation était aussi parfaite qu'un natif de Vulcain.

\- _Rai, Adunlar t'nash-veh_ [Non, mes époux]. Répliqua fermement Spock. Haishau nash-veh t'dular hafau. On t'dah [Je veux que vous restiez. Tous les deux]. _Ya'akash'uh deshker k'du, Sarek_ [Posez vos questions, Sarek.]

Sarek se sentit pris au dépourvu. Il aurait voulu en savoir plus sur cette histoire d'infection douloureuse qu'avait subie son fils, mais ne parvint pas à le demander. Alors il posa l'autre question, celle pour laquelle il s'était donné la peine de venir.

\- Je voulais aborder avec vous la question de votre descendance.

\- Je suis un hybride. Se contenta de répondre Spock

\- ... un métis. L'interrompit Ève aussitôt.

\- Les génomes Humains et Vulcains sont très différents. Il y a 83.2658% de risques que je sois stérile.

\- _Nam-tor du ac'ruth ha?_ [Tu es sûr ?] S'étonna aussitôt Kirk, si déçu qu'il en oublia son vouvoiement, et la présence de Sarek  
Après tout, se rebella-t-il intérieurement, illes étaient dans leurs cabine, illes portaient encore leurs pyjamas, illes faisaient ce qu'illes voulaient chez eux! Ses T'hylara l'approuvèrent.

Kirk ne prêta pas attention au regard fixe de Sarek sur lui. Celui-ci prenait conscience que ces Humains parlaient Vulcain avec autant de naturel que le Standard, et c'était déconcertant. Même son épouse avait conservé un petit accent.

\- Je suis sûre que Bones pourra nous aider! J'espère bien avoir un mini-Jim et un mini-Spock! Ajouta Ève

Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre, qui abriterai un jour, elle en était sûre, les enfants de ses Hommes bien aimés. Elle était étrangement persuadée qu'illes auraient deux fils, et elle s'en réjouissait par anticipation. Enfants, Spock et Jim devaient être adorablement-super-mignons, elle ne doutaient pas une seconde que leurs futurs petits gars le seraient aussi. Elle songea soudain à leur demander des photographies d'eux enfants. Elle ne leur cacha pas ses pensées. Jim lui sourit.

\- Bones n'est pas un généticien. Rétorqua Spock.  
Il trouvait irrationnelles les rêveries de son épouse, mais agréables. Il était imperceptiblement amusé par ses mots et ses pensées. Il anticipait très bien quel enfant pourrait naître des gènes de Jim et Ève: un enfant à la vive intelligence, plein de leur délicieuse fantaisie humaine, et beau.

\- Mais il est le meilleur médecin de Starfleet, je suis sûr qu'il trouvera une solution! Affirma Kirk.

Spock n'avait pas non plus masqué ses pensées. Jim imagina à son tour ce que pourrait donner le beau mélange de son Vulcain préféré et de son petit Ange: un petit gars au regard intense et sage, très intelligent comme son papa Vulcain, et adorablement mignon.  
Ève compléta leurs pensées en imaginant ces deux enfants, main dans la main. Jim sourit à nouveau.

Sarek avait déduis à leurs silences et à leurs regards appuyés qu'illes échangeaient encore leurs pensées, aussi naturellement qu'une respiration. Illes s'étaient adapté·es à cette nouvelle capacité avec une rapidité stupéfiante.

\- Mais cela ne vous posera pas de problème d'élever un enfant qui ne sera pas le vôtre? Insista-t-il en s'attirant les regards indignés des Humains

\- Un enfant biologique de Jim et Ève sera forcément le mien. Répliqua Spock d'un ton sans appel. La paternité ne se résume pas à la présence ou non de gènes en commun.

Il avait parlé calmement, rien n'avait transparu sur ses traits. Mais ses T'hylara avaient clairement senti son bref agacement avant qu'il ne le refoule. Afin que Sarek n'ait le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit de logique, Ève s'exclama:  
\- Oh, mon chocolat au lait est tout froid! Et si on attend encore, les croissants seront rassis.

Sarek haussa un demi sourcil face à cet impromptu changement de conversation, et l'aspect irrationnel de ces propos. Des croissants ne pouvaient pas rassir aussi rapidement.

\- ... et le jus de fruit aura perdu ses vitamines! Renchérit Kirk.

Spock porta une bouchée de fruit à sa bouche, Kirk mordit dans son croissant, et Ève but une gorgée de son chocolat froid. Le Capitaine et la jeune femme lui adressèrent un regard, pas forcément menaçant, mais intense, qui disait si clairement _Nam-tor ish-veh hiyet_ [ça suffit !] que même un Vulcain comme lui pouvait comprendre

Sarek se souvint de l'avertissement du docteur McCoy à propos d'Azhular qui protégeait ce trouple jalousement, il comprit que ces deux Humain·es agissaient de même vis à vis de leur Spock. Il venait d'assister à une sorte de lever de bouclier protecteurs autour de son fils. Il plongea une cuillère dans sa soupe de plomeek... elle était délicieuse...

\- Vous pouvez communiquer par la pensée sans avoir recours à aucun contact physique. Dit Sarek au bout de quelques minutes de silence.  
D'ordinaire, les silences ne le gênaient pas. Mais celui-ci avait quelque-chose qui instillait en lui un irrépressible sentiment de malaise... il avait quelque chose dans ce silence qui lui chuchotait qu'il n'avait pas sa place en ces lieux... non, c'était tout à fait irrationnel. Peut-être le docteur McCoy avait-il raison, il aurait dû prendre encore du repos ce matin.

\- En effet. Répondit sobrement Spock

\- Comment est-ce possible? Les Humains n'ont pas de pouvoir psychique.

\- Je me suis aussi posé la question. Cela est vraisemblablement possible parce que nous partageons aussi un puissant _Reh-vla-talikal kash-naf_ [lien mental trilatéral]

\- _Reh-vla-talikal kash-naf ha?_ Dans toute l'histoire de Vulcain, je n'ai jamais entendu dire que cela soit possible

\- Ou bien les Vulcains qui y sont parvenus ont préféré rester discret. Rétorqua Kirk.

La preuve que cette forme de lien était possible était là, face à Sarek, irréfutable, indiscutable. L'établissement d'un kash-naf était la condition préalable indispensable pour permettre les transmissions d'affects sans contact physique, ou, plus rarement de pensées. Cependant, un kash-naf seul n'était pas suffisant pour pouvoir communiquer verbalement de façon mentale. Il fallait que les deux parties disposent de puissantes capacités psychiques émettrices et réceptrices. Ou les trois, comme c'était le cas pour Spock et ses deux compagnons Humains.

Ève sortit son collier de dessous sa chemise et montra à Sarek la pierre taillée. Sarek reconnut la matière de cette pierre: du dilithium.  
\- _Nam-tor nash-ek-zeru k'Rehshih'sehtebuhk t'ekek._ [ce bijou est le symbole de notre Trouple]. Expliqua-t-elle simplement avec un mélange de fierté et d'émerveillement. Nous en portons chacun un.

Une gemme précieuse et rare, transparente, un triangle équilatéral. Sarek en comprit la symbolique : confiance mutuelle, honnêteté absolue, égalité parfaite. Ce n'était pas Spock et ses conjoint·es mais _au-rehkuh_ [eux-trois].

\- Je pense à présent que tout cela a été rendu en parti possible grâce aux capacités électro-magnétiques de Ève, auxquels Jim et moi avons régulièrement été exposés. Poursuivait Spock. L'ambassadrice Aïshima Zojia a reconnu cette lumière comme semblable à la sienne. Les Zhuyi-Xim nomment ce phénomène électro-magnétique atypique Saïshen. Cette Saïshen a agi comme un révélateur et un catalyseur.

\- Oui. Confirma Jim. Je me souviens de cette Saïshen lors de la régénération du cristal de dilithium... avec du recul, je me souviens avoir perçu la présence de ton esprit avec nous. Mais je souffrais trop à ce moment là pour m'en rendre compte

-... la régénération du cristal de dilithium? Demanda Sarek. Je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'il fut possible de régénérer ce minerai.  
Mais nul ne sembla prêter attention à son intervention.

\- ... et après, tu as passé vingt-quatre heure à parler Vulcain. Compléta Ève un petit rire tendre. Nous avons passé notre première journée ensemble à parler Vulcain!

\- le Capitaine a appris à parler Vulcain par transmission de pensée ? Demanda Sarek  
... c'était tout bonnement impossible, et pourtant sa bru ne mentait pas. Il n'obtint aucune réponse

McCoy émit une sorte de gémissement dans son sommeil.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'inquiétait autant pour nous! Dit Ève doucement.  
Elle n'éprouvait en aucune façon le désir de reparler de cet événement, enfin, surtout pas avec Sarek. Il recelait trop d'émotions et de sentiments. Avec Amanda, cela ne lui aurait posé aucun problème, elle était si gentille et empathique. Ses _Sa-t'hylara_ le comprirent et acceptèrent de faire eux aussi diversion.

\- Une vraie mère-poule. Sourit Jim.

\- Il est vrai qu'il nous arrive de ne pas tenir compte de ses conseils. Renchérit Spock. Il a du mal à accepter la notion de risques calculés lorsque des vies, nos vies, sont en jeu. Et comme il est de nature anxieuse et protectrice, il est logique qu'il s'inquiète car telle est sa nature.

\- Il faudrait trouver un moyen d'occuper son attention ailleurs, comme cela nous l'aurions moins sur notre dos. Proposa Jim presque sérieusement. Pourquoi pas avec Azhular puisqu'il semble avoir un penchant pour lui ?

\- Je suis certaine qu'il l'aime! Affirma Ève

Sarek comprit qu'il ne recevrait aucune réponse à ses questions, et qu'il serait inutile d'insister. Ces trois-là formaient un bloc uni et inflexible.

\- Si je comprends bien,vous projetez d'apparier le docteur avec ce Klingon. Intervint-il. Comment cela pourrait-il fonctionner? Ce médecin est débordant d'empathie, ce que les Klingons méprisent au plus haut point. Ne tuent-ils pas leurs propres blessés au lieu de les soigner ?

\- Azhular n'est pas un Klingon ordinaire! S'indigna Ève avec véhémence. Il est notre ami! Il s'est battu pour nous protéger! Et puis, n'a-t-il pas ramené un blessé à l'infirmerie? C'est un Homme droit et orgueilleux, et il n'éprouve aucun mépris vis à vis de Bones. J'ai même l'impression qu'il aime bien le taquiner.

\- Cependant, je connais bien Bones. Soupira Jim. Quels que puissent être ses sentiments, il va les nier énergiquement. Je l'entends déjà dire qu'il est trop vieux pour ces conneries.

\- Oui, moi aussi... Dit Ève

\- Avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit, il serait pertinent de savoir s'il est possible que Azhular puisse lui aussi éprouver une attirance vis à vis de Bones. Conclut Spock. Ensuite nous aviserons.

\- Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre? Demanda Sarek

La sonnerie de la porte retentit et Sarek se rendit soudainement compte qu'il était en train de prendre part à une conversation hautement sur-réaliste, dont le but était de mettre en couple un Humain hyper-émotif avec un Klingon orgueilleux et vindicatif... un couple doublement illogique puisque deux hommes ne pouvaient concevoir ensemble de descendance et que ces deux personnes avaient des aspirations totalement opposées.

Ève alla ouvrir la porte:  
\- Grand frère? S'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant son visage si anxieux. Il y a eu un problème?

\- Le Doc est introuvable ! Retentit la voix tendue d'Azhular. Il n'est pas revenu à l'infirmerie!  
Il l'avait cherché partout pour tenter de s'expliquer, mais ne l'avait trouvé nulle part. Le Doc se cachait-il? Cette disparition était-elle liée à ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin? Le Doc était très fatigué, cela avait-il provoqué un stress qui l'avait conduit à faire un malaise?

Le visage de sa _loq be'nI_ s'éclaira d'un sourire à la fois tendre et ravi  
\- Il est ici, rentre. Répondit-elle

Ève le prit par le coude et il se laissa guider. Il ne fit pas attention aux autres personnes présentes. Une seule chose lui importait : constater que McCoy était à l'abri, profondément endormi dans ce lit et nimbé d'un doux halo de lumière irisée, enfin en train de se reposer. Son visage était détendu, presque souriant. Il en ressentit un soulagement immédiat. Veillé par ses ami·es, le Doc était entre de bonnes mains.  
Il eut envie d'aller l'embrasser, d'aller s'allonger contre lui pour veiller sur son _Qel ghaH_ (médecin-à-lui) dans son sommeil... Mais ils n'étaient pas seul et surtout McCoy n'était pas lui... pas encore.

\- Comment as-tu réussi à faire cela ? S'étonna-t-il. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il disait qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour cela et il jurait haut et fort qu'il ne se reposerai qu'une fois mort!

\- Avec un peu de Saïshen. Murmura-t-elle vaguement mal à l'aise

Azhular posa sur elle des yeux surpris, mais profondément fiers et satisfaits.  
\- Rappelle-moi de ne pas te contredire à l'avenir. Plaisanta-t-il avec un large sourire. Tu vois que tu peux être une _teH tlhIngan_ , une vraie Klingonne, quand tu le veux

Ève rougit sous le compliment

\- Bonjour aussi. S'exclama Kirk qui ne cachait pas son amusement  
Azhular s'inquiétait pour Bones, c'était un excellent signe pour le projet sur lequel illes complotaient. Les pensées de Ève et Spock l'approuvèrent.

Azhular se retourna et fit enfin attention aux personnes qui étaient dans la pièce  
Il constata que le trio infernal était encore en pyjama. Normal, il était encore très tôt. Il remarqua la présence du Vulcain antipathique, assis sur ses genoux, droit comme un i, aussi affable et chaleureux qu'un bloc de glace.  
Subitement, il n'eut plus vraiment envie de sourire: _jerk vulqangan!_ (crétin de Vulcain) Incapable d'être fier de son courageux fils. Car oui, Spock était un _roj loD roj_ (stupide pacifiste), mais il était aussi un _SuvwI' nIv_ (grand guerrier), tout comme Kirk d'ailleurs. Angghal lui avait fait le récit des combats qui avaient eu lieu à l'infirmerie, et Aktuh de ceux qui s'étaient déroulés au hangars. Il n'avait pas à rougir des époux de sa _loq be'ni_ , tous deux étaient des _SuvwI' nIv !_

\- Messieurs. _NuqneH._ Répondit Azhular en guise de salut, parlant volontairement Klingon pour provoquer ce Vulcain.

\- _NuqneH_ aussi. Répondit Jim comme s'il avait parfaitement compris ses intentions

\- _NuqneH._ Dit Ève, ravie d'apprendre un mot nouveau

\- _NuqneH,_ Azhular. J'ai programmé le cerveau de Bones afin qu'il effectue deux cycles complets de sommeil. Expliqua Spock tranquillement.

Ève n'avait pas lâché Azhular et il se laissa guider vers la table. Jim sortit un coussin de sol d'un placard, et il s'assit à son tour. Sarek prit alors conscience que, tout comme l'irascible docteur McCoy, cet homme faisait partie du cercle des intimes de son fils...  
un Klingon!  
...alors que Klingons et Vulcains se méprisaient de génération en génération, quand ils n'entre-tuaient pas.  
Mais ici, dans cette pièce, Humains, Klingon et Vulcain se respectaient, mieux, éprouvaient un attachement amical.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. Approuva Azhular en ignorant ostensiblement Sarek. Si vous ne lui aviez pas forcé la main, il aurait fini par s'effondrer. C'est qu'il est têtu!

Ève déposa devant lui l'assiette de croissants qu'elle venait de commander au réplicateur. Azhular en prit un dans lequel il mordit avec gourmandise. Il préférait la viande crue, mais ces fantaisies sucrées n'étaient décidément pas mauvaises. Kirk en prit un lui aussi.

\- Vous ne direz rien à Bones. Plaisanta Jim. Pour ce second croissant... il va me tuer avec un hypospray s'il l'apprend!

\- Après ta blessure, tu as besoin de récupérer des forces et pour cela il faut manger. Déclara Ève en essayant vainement de prendre un air sérieux. Et il y a plein de bonnes choses dans un croissant!

\- hum... je constate avec satisfaction que tu as fait de grands progrès en mauvaise fois! Approuva Jim tout en se régalant.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. C'est le résultat de beaucoup d'effort et de travail!

Illes éclatèrent de rire, sauf Spock qui resta parfaitement impassible et Sarek qui ne put se retenir de lever un sourcil, décontenancé face à autant d'inepties irrationnelles. Comment faisait Spock pour supporter cela au quotidien?

\- Dis-moi, Azhular. Demanda Ève avec du soleil dans la voix. Comment dit-on grand-frère, en Klingon ?

Il avala sa bouchée de croissant avant de répondre :  
-... _tIn loDnI'_

\- _tIn loDnI'_. Répéta Ève en faisant attention à sa prononciation. Oh, j'aime la prononciation de ce mot! C'est presque musical! _tIn loDnI._ Et petite sœur, c'est _loQ be'nI'_ si je me souviens bien. Bonjour c'est _NuqneH,_ et oui _HIja'_

\- _HIja._ Tu as une bonne mémoire, _loQ be'nI'._  
Il n'avait pas non plus envie de la vouvoyer. Que cela plaise ou non au vulcain-père, illes étaient dans des lieux privé, alors au diable le protocole!

\- Et comment dit-on frère ? Demanda Jim avec un étrange sérieux

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Azhular pris au dépourvu

\- Sois logique, Azhular. Répliqua Spock. Si Ève est ta sœur, cela fait de nous des frères par alliance, une _k'war'ma'khon_  
Le tutoiement donnait un poids étonnant à ces paroles

Spock savait que Ève considérait réellement Azhular comme un frère. Elle en était si heureuse. Le bonheur de son _Adun'a_ était important.  
D'une part, Ève avait besoin d'une famille, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait dès son arrivée considéré Bones comme un grand-frère. D'autre part, Spock savait à quel point la notion de clan et de famille étaient importants pour les Klingons. De plus, Spock respectait ce Klingon, il savait que ce respect était mutuel. Il estimait par conséquent qu'il était digne de cette fraternité. Il était donc logique de verbaliser et sceller ces liens d'attachement qui existaient déjà entre eux.

L'esprit de Jim approuva le raisonnement de son _T'hy'la_. Il lui transmis la pensée selon laquelle Azhular avait prouvé que l'on pouvait lui faire confiance. Il avait démontré par ses actes qu'il était capable de changer quand il avait ramené Voris à l'infirmerie. N'importe quel Klingon l'aurait achevé. Il était probable que Azhular éprouvait, autant que Ève, le désir, le besoin de recréer une famille autour de lui.

\- _K'war'ma'khon_ veut dire famille d'attachement aussi proche que la famille génétique. Traduisit Ève avec émotion. Avec des mots Humain, on pourrait traduire par famille de cœur.

\- _tIq qorDu'_ (famille de cœur)...Murmura Azhular

Il se redressa avec orgueil. Il savait que les Vulcains ne mentaient pas, que Spock parlait avec l'approbation de Jim: ces hommes le considéraient réellement comme un frère:  
\- "Frère par alliance" se dit: _loDnI' 'e'nal_... "mon frère": _LoDnI'wI_... et "frère" _LodnI'_

__

Une douce Saïshen émana de Ève, réveilla celle de ses T'hylara par contagion. Elles vinrent entourer Azhular qui ne broncha pas, pour une fois. Sarek fut épargné de ce contact.  
Lash'a vint se poser sur l'épaule du Klingon et émit un bourdonnement affectueux

\- _K'war'ma'khon: LoDnI'wI'._ Dit Jim avec solennité

\- _K'war'ma'khon: LoDnI'wI'_. Répéta Spock de sa voix neutre

\- _K'war'ma'khon: TIn loDnI'wI'._ Renchérit Ève avec émotion.

\- _Kwarma'con: LoDnI'wI', loQ be'nI'wI'._ Dit Azhular avec gravité. _Ga ghaH jIH Doq,_ mon sang est votre sang. Le serment de _R'Uustai*_ a été accompli.

\- _Ga ghaH jIH Doq._ Répéta Ève en tendant les mains à Azhular.  
Il les prit et les serra brièvement dans les siennes. Jim hocha la tête d'approbation.

Toustes quatre se tournèrent vers Sarek qui ne comprit pas ce qu'illes attendaient de lui

\- Nous feriez-vous l'honneur d'être le témoin de notre serment de _K'war'ma'khon-R'Uustai?_ Demanda Ève d'une voix douce et émue

Tout cela était absolument irrationnel.  
Quel besoin avaient-illes de sceller des liens de famille alors qu'illes étaient toustes des adultes? Il comprit cependant qu'il était inconcevable qu'il refuse. Spock devait probablement avoir trouvé une raison valable d'agir ainsi, mais la logique de cet acte échappait totalement à Sarek.  
Cependant, _Reh-vla-talikal kash-naf_ ou pas, il ne voulait pas verbaliser les liens soi-disant maritaux qui existaient entre son fils et cet Humain. Il reconnaissait cette Humaine comme son épouse légitime, puisque leurs _Kash-naf telik_ [lien d'époux] avaient été noués lors du _Pon Farr_ de Spock. Par contre Kirk n'avait aucune légitimité à être son époux.

\- Moi, Sarek, en la date stellaire 36801.18, atteste être le témoin des liens de _K'war'ma'khon-R'Uustai_ qui ont été scellés entre Spock, Jim, Ève et Azhular.

Un bien-être intense s'écoula en Azhular. Il avait officiellement ré-intégré une famille, la famille de la sœur, la _tIq qorDu'_ qu'il avait choisie. Et cet Ambassadeur était le témoin de ces liens.

Spock était resté parfaitement impassible, mais l'émotion était palpable. Nul ne s'offensa du fait que Sarek n'utilise que leurs prénoms, seul comptait son témoignage.

Sarek comprit soudain: c'était de cette façon qu'illes avait acquis la loyauté de ces Klingons, en leur offrant leur respect et leur amitié.

\- Notre _K'war'ma'khon-R'Uustai_ a un petit coté _Kol-Ut-Shan!_ Se réjouit Ève

\- IDIC. Traduisit Jim. Infinie diversité dans ses infinies combinaisons. C'est un concept philosophique Vulcain

\- Un concept philosophique? Répéta Azhular un peu perplexe.

\- Les différences sont une richesse. Expliqua Spock. C'est grâce aux processus de combinaisons et d'oppositions d'éléments différents que la vie est née et qu'elle s'est diversifiée. C'est par l'alliance des peuples différents, par leurs coopérations que naissent le progrès et l'harmonie.

\- _Kol-Ut-Shan_ , c'est ça? Elle me plait cette philosophie, elle nous ressemble bien. Approuva Azhular en levant et en serrant le poing. Il n'y a pas plus différents que nous ! L'union fait la force! C'est ça qui nous a permis de vaincre ces hommes-bleus!

Sarek ne put se retenir de lever un sourcil. Bien qu'à sa façon, ce Klingon adhérait aux principes de _Kol-Ut-Shan!_

__

Ève se haussa sur ses genoux pour atteindre la joue d'Azhular sur laquelle elle déposa un baiser. Ses yeux se remplirent de malice et elle dit d'une voix rieuse:  
\- Je suis sûre, _TIn loDnI'_ , que Bones et toi ferez tous les deux de super parrains quand j'aurai mis au monde un mini-Jim et un mini-Spock

\- Ouaip! Plaisanta Jim. Vous avez autant mauvais caractère l'un que l'autre!

Azhular ne répondit pas, il avait parfaitement comprit les allusions et les approbations implicites. Il rougit, c'était subtil sur sa peau si noire, mais perceptible. Il était un guerrier, il ne devait pas montrer son émotion. À la place, il mangea un second croissant. Mais il ne pouvait pas la cacher à Lash'a qui se mit à ronronner tendrement à son cou.

\- _QIp Ha'DIbaH mach!_ (Stupide petit animal!) Grogna-t-il pour la forme en la tapotant avec douceur et maladresse

Ève et Jim éclatèrent de rire et il les rejoignit.

Sarek n'avait pas reçu de réponses à ses questions. Il en avait même encore plus qu'avant d'avoir franchi la porte de cette cabine. Son fils avait constitué autour de lui une étrange famille, une _K'war'ma'khon_ hétéroclite mais extrêmement soudée. Famille dont il s'était lui-même exclu en reniant son fils quand celui-ci avait choisi lui-même sa propre voie...

**ooo**

****

Le Capitaine convoqua une réunion après le réveil de McCoy.

Le docteur ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa sieste forcée, mais il avait un beau sourire et le visage reposé.  
Il se garda bien de s'asseoir à coté de Azhular. Il fit beaucoup d'effort, avec un succès relatif, pour éviter de le regarder.  
De son Azhular ne chercha pas à attirer son attention à tout prix. Il avait commis la double erreur d'agir avec lui comme il l'aurait fait avec un ou une Klingonne, et d'être allé trop vite. Il réfléchissait sur la façon avec laquelle il pourrait courtiser cet homme d'une façon Humaine, c'est à dire sans le brusquer.

La réunion commença dans la bonne humeur, après avoir échangé un verre, des plaisanteries et quelques biscuits

\- Commençons par le bilan des affrontements, Docteur McCoy? Proposa Kirk.

\- Du coté des membres de l'équipage, nous déplorons 10 blessés graves, mais dont l'état est stable, 56 blessés légers. Il n'y a eu aucun mort. Du coté des Hommes-bleus, je ne connais pas le chiffre exact des morts, et il y a 96 blessés.

\- Alors qu'ils nous étaient supérieur en nombre! Précisa Azhular avec orgueil. Je suis vraiment fier d'avoir combattu à vos cotés! Les membres de l'équipage se sont battus comme de vrais guerriers Klingons!

Il y eut des échanges de sourire, chacun apprécia le compliment à sa juste valeur

\- Je tiens officiellement à féliciter notre chef de la sécurité _DevwI'_ Kyuoshi Azhular pour l'efficacité de l'entrainement qu'il a prodigué aux enseignes de la sécurité, faisant d'eux de redoutables combattants. Dit le Capitaine d'une voix solennelle. Et à louer votre loyauté, DevwI' Kyuoshi Azhular, sans laquelle nous nous serions tous retrouvés en esclavage.

_DevwI'_ Kyuoshi Azhular ne put se retenir de rougir, alors que tous les regards enthousiastes se tournaient vers lui, même celui du Doc.

\- Je n'ai fais que mon devoir. Se contenta-t-il de répondre, la voix étrangement enrouée.

La réunion se poursuivit par la liste des dégradations provoquées par les combats, des prisonniers qui avaient été libérés, et des taches à accomplir pour le jours à venir...

Pour conclure le Capitaine fit ouvrir la com interne. Son discours digne et ému fut transmis par tous les hauts parleurs du vaisseau, afin que chaque membre de l'équipage puisse recevoir ces compliments mérités.

\- Ici le Capitaine Kirk qui vous parle. J'ai pu constater le grand courage et l'abnégation de chacun des hommes et des femmes qui ont pris part aux combats contre les hommes-bleus. Que ce soit sur le pont à faire le lien entre les différentes équipes, que ce soit à vos poste à maintenir coûte que coûte le vaisseau sur la bonne trajectoire en faisant abstraction des combats qui faisaient rage, ou que ce soit sur le front à affronter directement les pirates. C'est un grand honneur pour moi d'être le Capitaine d'un tel équipage! J'aurai aimé accorder à tous et toutes quelques jours de repos, mais il nous reste une mission à accomplir. J'accorderai des congés bien mérités à chacune et chacun dès que nous serons en orbite autour de Babel...

Kirk avait interdit toutes les communications privées vers l'extérieur pendant les combats, il les autorisa à nouveau. Les canaux de transmission furent à la limite de la rupture tant il y eut de messages envoyés.

**ooo**

****

Malgré l'attaque des pirates, l'Enterprise arriva à Babel en temps et en heure pour le début des conférence. L'équipage fut accueilli en héro. La façon avec laquelle les membres de l'équipage avaient été soudés, la façon avec laquelle ils avaient combattu et protégé les Ambassadeurs, la façon avec laquelle avaient été soignés tous les blessés sauvés des griffes des pirates... Toute cette publicité mit Jim, Ève, Spock, McCoy, Azhular et leurs ami·es extrêmement mal à l'aise. Heureusement pour elleux, le programme des conférences était très serré et illes n'eurent pas à s'exhiber en public.

L'ambassadrice Aïshima ne put assister aux débats, elle avait reçu un message la contraignant à partir sur le champ de toute urgence. Ève ne lui cacha pas sa déception. Elle appréciait la compagnie de cette femme. Elle aurait tant aimé en savoir plus sur les Sishen, sur la planète Zhuyi-Xim. Les encyclopédies numériques de l'Enterprise ne contenaient aucune information sur ce monde. Aïshima lui promit qu'elles se reverraient un jour, et qu'elle lui dirait tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir.  
Aïshima masqua sa profonde tristesse, échangea un tendre baiser amical avec Ève et attendit d'être dans sa navette pour pleurer.

Un vaisseau de la Fédération vint récupérer tous les Krupsu dès leur arrivée à Babel. Ni Kirk, ni Spock, ni Azhular ne purent en interroger aucun. Kirk se garda bien de protester. Pour le moment, il n'avait aucun moyen de prouver que les instance de la fédération avait été infiltrées... si au moins il existait une façon efficace de démasquer les imposteurs sans avoir recours au coup poing dévastateur d'Azhular...

La planète Babel était très petite, et l'Enterprise dut rester en orbite afin d'héberger une partie des ambassadeurs. Il y eut un tirage au sort d'organisé, car tous voulaient rester. Sarek, en tant que père de l'un des héros n'eut pas à y participer. Son équipe et lui-même purent garder leurs quartiers à bord du vaisseau s'ils le souhaitaient. Sarek céda à la pression de son épouse et accepta la proposition.

ooo

Sarek apparut dans le téléporteur avec ses invités. Il avait calculé qu'il y avait 89,5721% de risque pour que son... pour que le Capitaine Kirk soit mécontent qu'il amène ainsi à bord des personnes sans en avoir demandé l'autorisation au préalable, ni avoir prévenu son Klingon chef de la sécurité.  
Mais ces représentants étaient très importants pour la Fédérations des Planètes Unies, et ils avaient insisté et fait pression afin de rencontrer le Capitaine Kirk dès que l'Enterprise avait réapparu après sa longue disparition. La demande était devenue encore plus pressante après que le vaisseau fut mis en orbite autour de Babel. Sarek n'avait tout simplement pas eu le choix. Il n'avait pas réussi à leur faire révéler la raison de tant d'insistance.

Sarek savait par sa femme que Kirk avait organisé une petite fête privée avec ses amis les plus proches. Le Capitaine l'avait bien sûr invité, lui et son épouse. Cependant, Sarek savait pertinemment que seule son épouse était réellement la bienvenue. Son fils ne lui adressait la parole que lorsque cela était strictement nécessaire, son gendre était avec lui froidement poli, seule sa bru était sincèrement aimable avec lui. Il avait beau être Vulcain, il savait ce que signifiait ces attitudes. Spock attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas, Kirk lui gardait rancune de son comportement à son arrivée sur ce vaisseau, et Ève espérait sincèrement qu'il se réconcilie avec son fils.

Sarek et ses invités restèrent à l'entrée de la salle de loisir. Ève parlait et riait avec Amanda, dans un imperceptible halo de lumière. Jim, Spock, Scotty, McCoy et Azhular étaient en grande discussion. Aktuh et Angghal dansaient avec Miss Uhura, Miss Chapel, Sulu et Chekov... Chacun avait revêtu sa tenue d'apparat pour l'occasion, Ève portait un magnifique Kimono rouge.

Spock fut le premier à prendre conscience de leur présence, et ressentit un étonnement que seuls ses T'hylara perçurent. Ève et Kirk levèrent la tête une fraction de seconde après lui. Lash'a prit gaiement son envol vers les intrus. Ève fut vivement émue et vint à eux :  
\- Sèjal ? Est-ce bien vous ? Demanda-t-elle joyeusement

Pourtant, Sèjal avait totalement changé physiquement.  
Son corps métallique avait été revêtu de chairs artificielles afin de ressembler à un être humanoïde. Cette peau était dotée de sensibilités proprioceptives et kinesthésiques pour lui permettre de percevoir des informations de ses cinq sens, comme n'importe lequel des humanoïdes. Il avait le teint mat, et de très courts cheveux noirs. Seuls ses yeux avaient conservé un peu de leur aspect robotique.  
Ses traits ressemblaient à un mélange de ceux de Jim et Spock, dont il avait souhaité arborer les oreilles pointues.  
Mais ce n'est pas pour cette ressemblance que Ève l'avait aussitôt reconnu, elle n'aurait su dire comment. Mais elle savait qui il était.

...  
\- Yesik'es, fan-dahr-daya t'kash-nohv _[Probablement un effet secondaire de notre fusion mentale]_. Pensa Spock à l'adresse de ses _T'hylara  
..._

__

__

Sarek ne put se retenir de hausser un sourcil d'étonnement. Comment pouvait-elle connaître le nom de cet Ambassadeur, alors que c'était la première fois qu'il sortait de son vaisseau ?

\- Je suis si heureux de vous revoir, Dame Ève. Répondit le robot en souriant. Vous, ainsi que le Capitaine Kirk et le Commandant Spock!  
Il lui était agréable qu'elle le reconnaisse malgré la modification radicale de son apparence physique, agréable de posséder lui aussi un visage capable d'exprimer des émotions et donc de pouvoir leur sourire et leur montrer ainsi tout le plaisir qu'il avait à les retrouver. Il tendit la main afin que Lash'a s'y pose.

\- Permettez-moi de vous présenter l'ambassadeur Jin Vrosia. Dois-je vous dire de quelle planète?

\- De la merveilleuse Kokivô-ya. Répondit Ève avec un grand sourire. Je reconnaîtrai les doux traits de Saraï entre milles.

...  
-... heh bezhunlar k'Azhular! _[et les yeux d'Azhular]_. Pensa Ève, aussitôt approuvée par ses T'hylara. _Saraï m'avait dit qu'elle lui voulait lui demander de lui faire un enfant_

__

__

\- _Elle y est vraisemblablement parvenue._ Approuva Spock.

\- _Te voila tata!_ Ajouta Jim

...

Sarek haussa un demi sourcil. Ève connaissait cette planète dont l'existence était cachée de tous?

\- _Kôgo-Kokivo Ève, Kôgo-gosonâ Jim, Kôgo-gosonâ Spock..._ S'exclama Vrosia avec une joie visible. _Too Sukaï emi tame!_ Mesdames et messieurs les membres de l'équipage, c'est un grand honneur que de vous rencontrer.

- _Too Sukaï emi tame!_ Ambassadeur Vrosia. Répondit Ève avec chaleur  
(Que les Dieux célestes vous accordent leur bénédiction)

Kirk et Spock s'étaient rapprochés et se plièrent en une légère courbette, comme il était coutume de le faire sur Kokivô-ya.

\- _Too Sukaï emi tame,_ ambassadeur Vrosia. Tout l'honneur est pour nous. Dit Spock

\- _Too Sukaï emi tame._ Nous sommes ravi de vous rencontrer! Sourit Jim. Soyez les bienvenus à bord de notre belle Enterprise.

\- Mon arrière-grand-mère m'a tant parlé de vous ! Avoua Vrosia.

\- Votre présence à bord nous permet de déterminer enfin dans quel univers nous avait propulsé le trou de ver. Déduisit Spock

\- Nous n'étions donc pas une dimension parallèle mais dans le passé. Compléta Kirk avec satisfaction.

Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant de savoir enfin où ils avaient été projetés.

\- Tout à fait! Nous l'avons compris lorsqu'un vaisseau de Starfleet a pris contact avec nous, il y a approximativement trente-quatre ans. Expliqua Séjal. Ils portaient le même sigle que vous sur leurs uniformes. Il a été judicieux de votre part de ne rien nous révéler des événements qui effectivement faisaient partie de notre futur commun. De même, nous avons jugé plus pertinent d'attendre votre retour dans cet espace-temps pour répondre à l'invitation de la Fédération. Nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque de modifier votre passé.

\- En effet. Approuva Spock. De plus, par lien de cause à effet, modifier notre passé aurait pu altérer le vôtre.

\- Epsylon-Prime et Kokivô-ya sont alliées. Précisa Vrosia avec orgueil, montrant là à quel point il portait les peuples d'Epsylon en haute estime. Lorsque nos nations se sont rencontrées, nous avons constaté que nous avions au moins un point commun!

\- Nous? Plaisanta Ève avec un rire doux

\- Oui, Kôgo-Ève. Répondit Vrosia avec emphase. Vous, vos époux et vos amis nous avez fait le cadeau de la Paix.

Kirk toussota, Ève rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, Spock resta impassible et Sarek haussa, encore, un sourcil. Cela lui arrivait décidément trop souvent depuis qu'il était monté à bord de ce vaisseau... Amanda ouvrait de grand yeux de surprise, et eut une bouffée de fierté envers son fils.

\- Et avez-vous pris contact avec Orkikalap? Demanda Ève

\- Oui. Répondit Vrosia. Nous avons pu communiquer avec Orkikalap grace aux dons psychiques de _T'sai_ T'Kiyo [dame T'kiyo], fille de T'sai T'leia et Kyuoshi S'ten. Orkikalap a accordé à notre Alliance le droit d'établir quelques colonies sur Lap'ek'tra [planète-plante]. Ille a accepté de faire partie de notre Alliance. Ille est vraiment un être extraordinaire! Les propriétés de ses plantes et de ses fruits sont fabuleuses!

\- Vous avez fait de fulgurants progrès technologiques. Constata Spock

\- Après votre départ, notre peuple a désiré conquérir les étoiles à son tour. Expliqua Vrosia avec enthousiasme. Mais ces progrès ont été possible grâce aux Epsyloniens.

\- De notre coté, ce fut notre souhait de rencontrer le Orkikalap de nos _Ko-mekh-lap_ [arbres-mères] qui nous a impulsé le désir de vol spatial. Précisa Séjàl. Dès que la survie des Humains a été assurée, WAIT et la section Humaine scientifique ont retrouvé et perfectionné les technologies permettant le vol spatial en distorsion. Cependant, la première planète à avoir croisé notre route fut la belle Kokivô-ya.

... comment se faisait-il que ces ambassadeurs utilisent ainsi des mots Vulcain ? s'étonna impassiblement Sarek

\- Quand leur vaisseau s'est posé, nous avons été sur la défensive. Avoua Vrosia. Mais nous n'avions aucune crainte. Nous disposions à présent d'une armée défensive puissante, grâce aux fils et filles des trois Kyuoshi!

ooo  
à suivre

Azhular s'était assis autour d'une table avec d'autres invités, et faisait mine de ne pas écouter de loin la conversation. Il faillit s'étrangler avec le contenu de son verre...

finalement, Azhular n'a pas laissé qu'un seul rejeton sur Kôkivo-ya ^^

Le coin culture Klingonne  
_R'Uustai :_  
http://startreksansfrontiere.org/pages/factions/klingon/etre-klingon/rituels-klingons.html   
_«Rituel par lequel deux personnes non liées par le sang, deviennent des frères appartenant à la même Maison, tout en honorant la mémoire d'un membre de la famille récemment disparu. Généralement, cette cérémonie se déroule lorsqu'un Klingon souhaite intégrer quelqu'un à sa famille. Le bénéficiaire du R'Uustai est alors officiellement accueilli au sein du giron familial.»_

Comme toutes les auteures de fanfiction, je passe beaucoup de temps à peaufiner mes chapitres. Je sais qu'ils sont lu parce qu'il y a un compteur de "hit" qui me l'indique. Mais un petit retour de temps de temps me ferait bien plaisir, juste 2-3 mots de temps en temps pour me dire si vous avez aimé...


	49. Sviribayalar [révélations]

Ha'ge Ohasu [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XI _Lautuv-lar_ [Les obstinés]

* * *

 

**Chapitre 4 _Sviribayalar  
_** **[révélations]**

 

**oOo**

Précédemment:  
\- Quand leur vaisseau s'est posé, nous avons été sur la défensive. Avoua Vrosia. Mais nous n'avions aucune crainte. Nous disposions à présent d'une armée défensive puissante, grâce aux fils et filles des trois Kyuoshi

ooo

Azhular s'était assis autour d'une table et d'un verre avec autres invités, en faisait mine de ne pas écouter de loin la conversation entre l'ancienne Kôgo-Kokivo, ses Kôgo-Gosona et cet ambassadeur. Après tout, son rôle sur cette planète avait uniquement consisté à protéger sa _loQ be'nI'_ contre des dangers inexistants et à faire un enfant à Saraï (c'était d'ailleurs un très agréable souvenir. Illes s'étaient étreint·es toute la nuit. Saraï avait lâché prise: elle était devenue très Klingonne, délicieusement entreprenante et agressive. Leurs plaisirs n'en avaient été que plus intenses.)

Surtout, Azhular devait faire attention à éviter de regarder trop longtemps le Doc, lequel était très attentif à la grande conversation de ses ami·es avec ces invités surprises. Il savait qu'un regard trop appuyé pouvait mettre mal à l'aise et pourrait faire jaser. Lui, il s'en fichait (la perspective d'un gnon dans la figure était puissamment dissuasive) mais il devinait que McCoy n'apprécierait ni les ragots, ni les coups de poing vengeurs.

De toute façon, Azhular ne savait toujours pas comment procéder pour le courtiser

Depuis le début de la soirée, sa Loq ne nI ne lui avait pas lâché le bras, afin qu'il reste avec elle, ses deux époux et le doc. Mais McCoy se comportait comme il le faisait toujours. C'est à dire qu'il ne semblait prêter aucune attention au Klingon. Et Azhular était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour lui faire sa court. Il avait profité de l'arrivée de ces gens pour s'éloigner un peu. Être à la fois si proche et si éloigné du Doc finissait par être douloureux.  
Il avait bien remarqué que Spock, Jim et Ève ne perdaient pas une occasion de trouver une "bonne" raison de les réunir, au prétexte d'un dossier urgent à compléter ou de documents importants à lui remettre en main propre... Sa _loq be nI'_ devait avoir deviné ses sentiments pour le Doc, elle avait dû mettre ses époux dans la confidence. Il ne se passait pas une demi-journée sans ne qu'il se retrouve dans le bureau du doc pour un bout de dossier.  
McCoy l'accueillait avec professionnalisme. Mais une fois l'information transmise, il lui disait plus ou moins ouvertement qu'il avait beaucoup de travail et Azhular ne se permettait pas d'insister. Le devoir avant tout.

Pour résumer l'impasse dans laquelle Azhular se trouvait: McCoy ne semblait ni refuser ni rechercher sa présence. Comment alors éveiller son intérêt?  
Déblatérer des mots doux? Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, et il ne pensait pas que le Doc y serait sensible.  
Converser à propos de tout et de rien comme il avait vu Ève le faire si souvent, dans la salle de loisir avec ses amies? Il ne savait pas le faire.  
Faire semblant de s'intéresser à son métier de médecin? Non, il ne serait pas crédible, et de toute façon, il n'aimait pas mentir  
Parler de guerres, d'armes, de techniques de combat, de la meilleur façon de tuer ou de mettre à terre un ennemis? Idée stupide, McCoy était médecin, il trouverait ce genre de sujet repoussant  
Parler de sa _loQ be'nI'_ ? Pourquoi pas, le Doc aimait beaucoup la Petite, mais pour dire quoi?  
McCoy était réellement très différent de lui, et pourtant, rien n'entachait le désir d'Azhular de faire de lui son compagnon. Ils étaient complémentaires... Kol-Ut-Shan [IDIC] comme aurait dit sa loQ be'nI'

Sur Kokivo-ya, Azhukar n'avait pas eu besoin de faire le moindre effort. Un regard échangé lui permettait de savoir quelle femme aborder pour obtenir d'elle une nuit de sexe mutuellement agréable.

Azhular s'était demandé comment son propre père s'y était pris pour séduire sa mère. Puis il s'était souvenu du récit de son oncle Ch'targh: c'était Kahli qui avait jeté son dévolu sur Kamato, lors d'une fête donnée suite à une victoire. Kahli appartenait à une famille mineure. Mais elle était très convoitée car elle était une combattante redoutée et réputée indomptable. Et en plus, elle était belle. Elle avait déjà repoussé un grand nombre de soupirants. Elle n'hésitait pas à humilier ceux qui se permettaient d'insister alors qu'elle leur avait déjà dit non une fois. Kamato fut plus que ravi d'être l'élu du cœur de cette grande guerrière. Il avait le soir même décrété d'une voix forte, avec un vif orgueil, devant toute l'assemblée, qu'elle serait son épouse... Azhular fut conçu le soir-même. Un miracle, sans doute, car le couple ne parvint jamais à avoir d'autres enfants...

Tout à ses tourments de soupirant éperdu, Azhular ne vit pas que les yeux de McCoy se tournaient brièvement, mais régulièrement vers lui. À aucun moment il ne devina à quel point le Doc était profondément perturbé par l'attention qu'il lui accordait, d'ailleurs personne ne le voyait.  
Car McCoy avait bien remarqué que le Klingon ne perdait pas une occasion de tenter de se rapprocher de lui, de lui parler depuis leur collision à l'infirmerie. Mais McCoy n'avait pas la force morale d'accepter ces tentatives maladroites de rapprochement, et encore moins d'encourager la démarche cette fois-ci appropriée du jeune homme. Azhular allait bien finir par se lasser et comprendre que cela ne pourrait jamais fonctionner entre eux: ce beau gamin méritait mieux qu'un vieux ronchon comme lui. Et, surtout, ils étaient trop différents l'un de l'autre pour que cela fonctionne.

D'ordinaire si clairvoyant, McCoy n'avait pas conscience de sa peur d'un nouvel échec amoureux. Il était l'homme d'un seul amour, il avait mis des années à se remettre de son divorce. Alors, il agissait comme si Azhular était un adolescent de 16 ans draguant un adulte. Sauf que, malgré son apparente jeunesse, le gamin en question ne l'était plus depuis très longtemps. L'enfance d'un Kingon était très courte, ils devaient prouver leur courage dès leur leurs jeune âge. Azhular avait assumé le commandement d'un vaisseau, il avait survécu à des années de captivité dans des conditions cruelles, il s'était sacrifié pour son équipage. McCoy savait pourtant cela, il l'avait lu sur les cicatrices qui parcouraient sur son corps. Mais il refusait de prendre tout cela en compte: le gamin était trop jeune pour lui.  
Cela n'empêchait pas son cœur de bondir de joie à chaque fois que Azhular venait le déranger sur son lieu de travail sous le prétexte de lui transmettre un dossier. Et ce même cœur de se déchirer lorsqu'il le mettait gentiment à la porte...

Alors McCoy faisait comme s'il ne remarquait rien. Peut-être était-ce à force de fréquenter le Vulcain, mais il avait appris à camoufler très efficacement ses sentiments.

.

Azhular concentra donc toute son attention sur l'ambassadeur Vrosia. Normalement, les Kôkivo-yan n'avaient pas les yeux violets. Avant même que Ève ne reconnaisse les traits de Saraï sur ce visage, il avait comprit qui était cet homme: son fils ou l'un des descendants de l'enfant qu'il avait conçu avec Saraï, et il était fier de la réussite de cet homme.  
\- Quand leur vaisseau s'est posé, nous avons été sur la défensive. Disait Vrosia. Mais nous n'avions aucune crainte. Nous disposions d'une armée défensive puissante, grâce aux nombreux fils et filles des trois Kyuoshi.

Azhular faillit s'étrangler avec le contenu de son verre en entendant ces mots. Sa violente toux fit tourner tous les regards vers lui. Il les rejoignit en quelques pas vifs, suivi par les deux autres Klingons, plus qu'intrigués:  
\- Nos fils et filles ? Gronda-t-il, impressionnant.

\- Notre peuple a toujours prôné le métissage. Se réjouissait Vrosia avec orgueil. C'est ainsi que notre race est devenue plus forte! Et vos nombreux descendants le sont assurément!

\- Mais... alors ces femmes... Grommela Azhular visiblement blessé  
Il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir été manipulé. Saraï avait eu la décence de lui demander son accord, mais les autres? ! Il avait proposé à ces femmes une nuit de sexe, pas une distribution de sperme fécondateur! Il vit du coin de l'œil que le Doc était lui aussi choqué. Choqué qu'il ait eu de nombreuses amantes? Choqué qu'elles aient conçu un enfant sans lui demander son avis?

\- Azhular est un guerrier, bon sang, pas un foutu étalon reproducteur! S'indigna McCoy. Ni lui, ni Angghal, ni Aktuh!

Azhular eut du mal à contenir son étonnement. C'était lui le protecteur, il n'était pas habitué à ce que l'on prenne sa défense... et encore plus provenant de cet homme-là. Il se sentit stupidement ému.

\- Ce n'était pas très honnête de la part de ces femmes d'avoir agi ainsi. Renchérit Ève, d'une voix douce mais dans laquelle on percevait nettement la désapprobation. Elles auraient au moins pu leur demander son avis, comme l'a fait Saraï.

... même sa _loQ be nI'_ s'y mettait!  
L'ambassadeur sembla accuser un choc. Le reproche provenait de celle qu'il considérait encore comme son Impératrice bien-aimée.

Vrosia n'avait jamais envisagé cela sous cet angle là. Lui et les autres descendants de Klingon avaient toujours été si fiers de leurs origines. Il balbutia.  
-... C'est que... votre Altesse... je suis sûr qu'aucune d'elle n'a prémédité cette grossesse...

\- Oui, elles ne l'ont sans doute pas fait exprès. Tenta d'intercéder Kirk.

\- Lorsque Saraï m'a fait part de son projet de concevoir un enfant avec mon _tIn loDnI_ Azhular, elle m'a expliqué que les grossesses non désirées n'existent pas sur Kokivo-ya. Rétorqua aussitôt Ève. Et que les femmes sont fécondes uniquement si elles le souhaitent, et quand elles le désirent.

Son ton, presque sévère, étonna ses _T'hylara_. Bien qu'elle parvenait à rester relativement neutre dans son attitude, ils pouvaient percevoir combien elle était indignée.

...  
\- _On ne conçoit pas un enfant sans l'accord du géniteur!_ Protestait-elle intérieurement. _Et encore plus lorsque l'on maîtrise sa fécondité! C'est retirer au géniteur le droit d'avoir le choix de s'impliquer ou pas dans l'éducation de l'enfant à naître!_  
...

L'esprit de Spock approuva son raisonnement.

Sarek resta impassible, mais lui aussi estimait que ces femmes avaient été malhonnêtes, et les Vulcains désapprouvaient cela

Vrosia ne comprit pas la signification du mot Klingon utilisé par Kôgo-Ève. Il argumenta avec véhémence:  
\- ...oui, c'est vrai mais... mais les Kyuoshi dégagent tant de force et d'assurance! Et ils se sont comporté en hommes respectueux avec ces femmes. Nous savions que vous ne resteriez pas longtemps et les Kyuoshi sont de grands guerriers! Nous avons cru, tout comme vous, que vous veniez d'une dimension parallèle, que nous ne vous reverrions jamais.

\- Je vois, elles ont voulu garder un... souvenir de nous... Railla Azhular avec aigreur. Je peux le comprendre mais, à cause de ces comportements j'ai failli à mon devoir de père envers ces enfants

\- Cela ne vous a pourtant gêné avec Dame Saraï. Intervint Spock de sa voix neutre

\- C'est totalement différent : je connaissais bien Saraï. Elle servait déjà au palais quand je suis arrivé là-bas. Je connaissais son courage, son intelligence et sa force de caractère. Je savais qu'elle serait une bonne mère pour notre enfant.

\- Les mères de vos enfants se sont consacrées à leur éducation avec le dévouement qu'ont toutes les mères de notre peuple! Protesta aussitôt Vrosia, piqué à vif. Nous avons été élevés avec rigueur dans la fierté de nos nobles double-origines!

Il y eut un léger flottement de silence. Azhular jaugea l'ambassadeur et reconnut en lui les signes d'une profonde et sincère indignation. Cela le convainquit.

\- Je vous crois, ambassadeur Vrosia. Dit-il d'un ton presque solennel.

\- Je suis sûr que ces femmes ne pensaient pas mal agir lorsqu'elles ont fait ça. Intervint Jim.

\- Il est probable qu'elles aient été poussées par un instinct de protection envers leur peuple. Ajouta Spock

Tous deux se tournèrent vers Ève, elle comprit qu'elle devait dire quelque-chose  
\- Qu'en pensez-vous, Azhular?

\- Je comprends ces arguments. Reconnut Azhular.  
Angghal et Aktuh hochèrent la tête d'approbation

\- Je vous assure que ces femmes n'ont rien prémédité! Insista Vrosia. Vous avez dû déclencher quelque-chose en elles par cette force que vous inspirez. Comme l'a dit Gosona-Spock, il est probable que leur instinct de protection les ait poussées à vouloir conserver vos précieux gènes afin d'offrir à notre peuple des protecteurs puissants... peut-être au cas où d'autres hors-monde tenteraient eux aussi de soumettre notre peuple.

\- Il n'y a pas de plus puissant guerrier que les guerriers Klingon! Affirma Angghal.

...  
- _En toute modestie, bien sûr._ Pensa Jim  
Malgré son sentiment d'indignation qui persistait, Ève dut se contenir pour ne pas rire  
...

En tant que guerrier qui avait voué sa vie à la protection de sa famille et des passager·es de ce vaisseau, Azhular pouvait entendre cet argument.  
\- C'est vrai que les Kôkivo-yan sont d'indécrottables pacifistes dénué d'agressivité... Dites-moi, Saraï a-t-elle eu un fils ou une fille? Reprit-il sur un ton plus léger

\- Les deux, noble Kyuoshi. Elle est la seule à avoir obtenu des jumeaux de ce que nous avons nommé le don de vie. Répondit Vrosia en ne cachant pas son orgueil. Elle et son épouse ont été des mère attentives.

Azhular ne put se retenir de tiquer. Deux femmes pour élever des guerriers? C'était inconcevable et...

Son regard se posa sur McCoy. Lui-même était un homme qui convoitait un autre homme. Et si tous deux pouvait un jour adopter un enfant, ce serait vraiment bien. Il était mal placé pour donner des leçons.  
Et que dire du trouple de sa _loq be nI'_? Critiquer le choix de Saraï revenait à critiquer son trouple... et sa propre mère  
Car Kahli était à la fois très féminine et très virile. Elle avait même beaucoup plus de hargne et de caractère que Kamato, son père. Leur disputes étaient dantesque, mais illes s'aimaient avec une telle passion...  
C'était Kahli qui lui avait appris le plus de choses lors de ses leçons de combats. Elle lui avait transmis son secret de sa force quasi-invincible: _«SuvwI' nIv ghob'e' batlhchaj HoS 'ej val, Hutlh raD tu'HomI'raH 'ej wej vaQ»_ (Un grand guerrier se doit d'être à la fois fort et intelligent, sans l'intelligence, la force est inutile et inefficace).

Décidément, Azhular pensait bien trop souvent à sa mère en ce moment

\- Et comment avez-vous fait pour discipliner l'agressivité naturelle de ces enfants?

\- Kyuoshi S'ten leur a programmé une éducation guerrière. Ses méthodes étaient incroyablement strictes et sévères. Il a expliqué que les jeunes Klingons avaient besoin de beaucoup d'autorité et de discipline. Sa méthode était la bonne, car les enfants se sont rapidement épanouis en force et en intelligence. Et, de toute façon, ces enfants ont aussi reçu beaucoup d'amour...

\- Ces enfants ont eu une enfance heureuse, alors? Demanda Ève

\- Oui, ma grand-mère me racontait parfois son enfance, et elle en avait les yeux qui brillaient. Elle me racontait surtout les bêtises amusantes qu'elle avait accomplies avec ses amis garçons et filles... les enfants-du-don étaient plus téméraires que les autres enfants. Ils prenaient souvent des risques inconsidérés, et ils aimaient se battre pour le plaisir sans retenir leurs coups... Et Kyuoshi S'tenn encourageait ces rixes amicales. Ma grand-mère m'assurait que ses mamans disaient en riant qu'elles avaient souscrit un abonnement à l'hôpital, à cause de toutes les plaies et bosses de leurs enfants-chéris!

Vrosia se tenait bien droit, visiblement très fier de ses origines Klingonnes et de son éducation.  
\- Nous, héritiers et héritières du don de vie des Kyuoshi Klingons. Reprit-il. Nous sommes les gardiens protecteurs de notre belle Kôkivo-ya!

Azhular reconnut dans le regard et l'attitude de cet l'homme l'orgueil des guerriers Klingons. Il en ressentit de la fierté.  
\- S'ten le Romulien était un grand guerrier. Se souvint-il. Nous nous entraînions ensemble, c'était un puissant combattant, intelligent, agile et aguerri.

L'ambassadeur Saraï se détendit, rassuré: les ancêtres avaient accepté ce qui avait été accompli contre sa volonté. Il avait cependant compris que ce qu'on lui avait enseigné être un don-de-vie avait en fait été un vol-de-vie.  
Les Kyuoshi le regardaient avec un orgueil souriant et Kôgo-Ève ne le considérait plus avec un air de reproche. La tension qui s'était installée depuis la révélation de ces enfantements disparut.

\- Et combien y-a-t-il eu de petit Kôkivo-Klingon? Demanda soudain Kirk avec une certaine malice

\- 350.

-... ah... quand même... ça fait à peu près 110 chacun. Calcula Azhular atterré.

\- 116.6667 Corrigea Spock

\- Sans compter les enfants que ces enfants ont eu eux-même sur deux autre génération. Ajouta McCoy. De quoi en effet monter une belle escouade.

\- Et nous ne sommes restés que deux mois sur Kokivo-ya. Renchérit Kirk

\- 58 jours. Précisa Spock. Soit 2.0114 femme par Klingon et par jour

\- ... la vache! S'exclama Ève

\- Quelle santé! S'amusa Kirk

Angghal et Aktuh ne purent se retenir de ricaner discrètement, non sans un certain orgueil. Là-bas, ils n'avaient pas passé une seule nuit tout seuls. D'ailleurs, les premiers jours d'abstinence à bord de l'Enterprise avaient été un peu difficiles...

\- Dites-moi, ambassadeur Vrosia. Donc, ces enfants ont eu à leur tour des enfants qui ont eu eux-même des enfants, c'est bien cela?

\- En effet, Kogô-Ève, ils ont donné à notre peuple une nombreuse descendance. Tous ceux et celles de Kyuoshi Azhular ont les yeux comme les siens. Précisa Vrosia avec fierté

Ève fut prise d'un fou-rire lumineux si violent qu'elle s'accrocha au bras de Kirk pour ne pas tomber:  
\- _Papé_ Azhular !

\- _chay'?_ (comment) demanda Azhular qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle riait

Elle dut faire un gros effort pour parvenir à balbutier entre deux éclats de rire  
-...Vous zêtes... le plus... jeune... et pro-lifi-fique... arrr-ière-grrrand-papaaa... de l'univers... Azhuu'...un paaapy... vous zavez même... un arr-rière-petit-fils... qu'a l'âge d'êt'... vot'père... papé Azhular!

Jim se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire.  
Spock haussa imperceptiblement un demi-sourcil. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si risible. L'amusement de ses T'hylara fusa dans son esprit, comme une caresse agréable. Écouter les rires de ses _T'hylara_ , sentir leur humeur joyeuse caresser son esprit via leur Kash-naf était pour lui une source de satisfaction. Le bonheur de ses _T'hylara_ était toujours satisfaisant.

Azhular croisa les bras avec une pseudo-colère, il fit mine de se renfrogner, mais il ne put résister aux joyeux rires de Ève, si taquins mais dénué de moquerie ou de méchanceté. Il lui fut impossible de retenir son sourire, qui s'élargit davantage lorsqu'il croisa les yeux et le beau sourire du Doc, visiblement amusé lui aussi.  
Le Doc finit par céder à son tour au rire contagieux de Ève, en le regardant avec un mélange d'amusement et de gentillesse. Il avait un rire agréable.  
Une onde de bien-être traversa Azhular. Que sa loq be'nI se paie gentiment de sa tête, cela ne le dérangeait pas finalement, surtout si cela faisait rire McCoy...

\- Très drôle, vraiment hilarant... Ironisa Azhular, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés, sur le ton le plus neutre qu'il put, ce qui relança les rires.

Les Humanoïdes avaient décidément le rire facile sur ce vaisseau, constata Sarek, impassible, mais légèrement indisposé par l'accumulation de ces étalages émotionnels indécents. Il n'avait jamais vu cela nulle part, et pourtant, il avait beaucoup voyagé et rencontré un grand nombre d'Humanoïdes différents.  
Sarek regarda son fils. Celui-ci dégageait de la bienveillance dans son regard et son attitude, tout en restant parfaitement impassible. Approuvait-il donc ces attitudes immatures et irrationnelles?

Spock attendit sans impatience que la crise d'hilarité générale se calme autour d'eux pour reprendre avec sa neutralité coutumière:  
\- Vous évoquiez votre première rencontre avec les Epsyloniens...

Azhular était redevenu sérieux et McCoy avait recommencé à faire semblant de ne pas faire attention à lui.

-... oui, nous voulons connaître la suite de votre histoire et de votre rencontre! Approuva Ève en s'essuyant ses yeux, ruisselants de larmes scintillantes.

\- ...et bien, quand les Epsylonniens sont descendus de leurs vaisseaux... Reprit Vrosia qui avait lui-même prit part aux rires. ...nous avons vu que nombre de ces Humains avaient sur l'épaule des Émeraudines comme votre célèbre amie Lash'a. Nous avons compris aussitôt que nous n'avions rien à craindre d'eux...

Il y eut un bourdonnement provenant de Sèjal et une Émeraudine sortit de la poche de poitrine de sa tunique.

\- Je vous présente Yar-taluhk (vert-précieux). Dit-il visiblement très fier de son Émeraudine. Il est le tout premier-né de notre premier Ko-mekh-lap [arbre-mère], celui que nous avons planté ensemble. Vous en souvenez-vous?

\- Oh oui! Répondit Ève. C'est un très beau souvenir!

\- J'ai sollicité l'honneur d'en être le gardien car je savais grâce à vous comment il fallait procéder. Il est apparu que chaque Émeraudine vit aussi longtemps que l'humanoïde, entité biologique ou non, avec laquelle elle s'est liée. Au cours des années, j'ai pu constater les fascinantes capacités psychiques et psycho-affectives de ces insectes-plantes, et en particulier de Yar-taluhk. Nous sommes parvenus au fil des décennies à élaborer les bases un langage commun.

Sarek haussa un sourcil en entendant une telle incongruité mais se retint d'intervenir. Il y avait un surprenant orgueil dans la voix de ce robot alors qu'il vantait les capacités de cet insectoïde.  
Ève lui tendit la main et Yar-taluhk s'y posa, sous le regard souriant de Vrosia, nullement froissé que la discussion soit ainsi détournée. Une douce lumière jaillit de la paume de Ève et enveloppa Yar-taluhk qui ronronna.

\- Oui... dit-elle d'une voix songeuse. Cela fait comme avec Lash'a. Je sens son esprit, comme je peux sentir celui de Lash'a, même si c'est moins net... c'est fabuleux!

Lash'a vint se poser à coté de Yar-taluhk. Il y eut un échange de vrombissements ronronnants.  
\- _Ha, aitlu dular kuv, dungi-nisa nash-veh_... [oui, si vous le désirez, je vais essayer...]

Lash'a s'envola pour se poser sur l'épaule de Jim, très satisfaite d'elle-même

\- _Ko-gluvayam_ [prétentieuse!] Murmura Jim à l'adresse de Lash'a qui répondit avec un bourdonnement taquin.  
Il perçut distinctement l'amusement discret de ses T'hylara, et ne prêta pas attention au bref regard fixe de Sarek.

Ève eut à peine besoin de se concentrer pour émettre une sphère de Saïshen autour de Yar-taluhk.

\- Sèjal, voulez-vous approcher votre main ? Je voudrais tenter quelque-chose qui a fonctionné pour Lash'a et nous.

Sans poser de question, le robot mit sa main sur les doux élytres. Tandis que la lumière se condensait entre sa paume et son Émeraudine, il sentit de plus en plus la présence psychique de sa petite compagne. Car Yar-taluhk se considérait nettement comme appartenant au genre femelle. Jusqu'à présent, il déduisait ce qu'elle voulait lui communiquer, pouvait échanger des mots grâce à un code qu'illes avaient conçus ensemble, mais maintenant, il l'entendait dans son esprit. Et elle lui parlait avec ses mots à lui... Les robots n'avait pourtant pas de don de télépathie.

\- Fascinant! S'exclama Sèjal émerveillé, tandis que Yar-taluhk, encore scintillante, prenait son envol avec un bourdonnement joyeux.

\- Le premier contact est toujours un peu déconcertant. Avoua Kirk avec fierté. Mais on s'y fait rapidement.

Yar-taluhk tournoya dans la pièce avec Lash'a dans un ballet enthousiaste et pétillant.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda Sarek impassible mais incrédule. Que voulez-vous dire par premier contact ?

\- Lash'a a révélé à Yar-taluhk que nous avions la capacité de communiquer par la pensée, alors elle a souhaité pouvoir le faire elle aussi avec son ... taluhk-Sèjal-à-elle. Ajouta Ève en coulant un regard malicieux vers Sèjal

\- Il semblerait que les Émeraudines soient pourvues d'un don de télépathie qui se révèle au contact de la Saïshen de mon Épouse. Expliqua Spock.  
À nouveau, Lash'a émit un bourdonnement de fierté

\- Saïshen? Demanda Vrosia

\- C'est le nom que porte ma lumière. Précisa Ève.

Le Taluhk-Sèjal de Yar-taluhk ne pouvait se retenir de sourire. Il savait à présent que c'est ainsi que Yar-taluhk le nommait quand elle pensait à lui, et cela lui était agréable.

\- Vous communiquez par la pensée... avec ces insectes ? Demanda Sarek qui eut du mal à masquer son scepticisme.  
Certes, certaines races insectoïdes pouvaient se révéler extrêmement intelligentes, mais jamais à ce point.

Ce fut Spock qui répondit tandis que Lash'a était revenue se poser sur lui et lui caressait tendrement le cou de ses antennes plumeuses. Depuis l'arrivée de Sarek, elle était encore plus câline avec lui que de coutume. Il supportait ces attentions sans broncher, Lash'a savait doser ses affects afin de ne pas l'incommoder.  
\- Oui.

\- C'est impossible!

\- Tendez votre main. Répliqua Spock. En tant que Vulcain, vous êtes doué de capacité télépathiques. Vous constaterez que Lash'a parviendra aisément à établir un contact avec vous

Lash'a émit un bourdonnement qui ressemblait à une protestation, mais fit ce que Spock souhaitait qu'elle fasse. À peine s'était-elle posée dans la paume de Sarek que celui-ci l'entendit parler avec une parfaite clarté, ou plutôt hurler, dans son esprit:

 _\- T'du, ring-rom k'k'diwa'Spock! Dash-tor k'diwa'ÈveJim ! Ri olozhika! Vun-Ashau sa-mehk sa-vu!_ [toi, pas-gentil avec Spock-bien-aimé! Faire peine ÈveJim bien-aimés! Pas logique. Père devoir-aimer fils! ]  
Mais il n'y avait pas que ces mots, Lash'a lui transmit dans un même temps tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour ses trois k'diwa, et toute sa colère envers lui, le tout accompagné d'une lumière crépitante et piquante.

\- Lash'a ? S'étonna Ève en ressentant sa colère.

La seule fois où Lasha s'était mise en colère, cela avait été contre Tamek et son attitude condescendante. Mais Sarek n'avait à l'instant rien dit ou fait de la sorte. Lash'a décolla. Elle vint se blottir contre le cou de Ève en tremblant. Elle lui répéta ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

\- Oh! Lash'a! Protesta Ève sans parvenir à vraiment la gronder tant ces propos reflétaient la vérité. Je vous prie de l'excuser, Ambassadeur. Lash'a n'aurait pas dû vous parler ainsi.

Ève posa la main sur Lash'a et la caressa doucement, pour l'aider à se calmer, l'apaiser, la consoler. Jamais Lash'a n'avait ressentit une telle indignation et elle en était toute déstabilisée. Elle détestait ressentir de telles émotions négatives. Elle se blottit tout contre le creux du cou et la main de Ève.  
-lààà... _ovsoh ish-veh, nam-tor kanok-vei tok-ti_ [c'est fini... tout va bien...] Murmurait-elle en le caressant doucement

\- Cet insectoïde est effectivement doté d'un langage articulé rudimentaire quoique efficace. Elle éprouve et transmet de surcroît de puissants affects. Se contenta de répondre Sarek. Il n'y a rien à excuser, votre... amie a fait preuve de franchise.

Il allait par contre lui falloir une longue Wh'ltri [méditation] pour se remettre de ce contact éprouvant.

Jim et Spock échangèrent une pensée, et Spock prit la parole pour empêcher Sarek de poser des questions.

\- Que s'est-il passé après ce premier contact ? Demanda-t-il pour relancer le récit de Vrosia. Comment avez-vous finalisé le rapprochement de vos deux peuples?

Yar-taluhk revint se poser sur l'épaule de Séjal. Le robot avait toujours pris soin d'elle, avec beaucoup de considération et de prévenance, et ce, déjà bien avant sa sortie de l'œuf.  
Il avait toujours tenté de subvenir, maladroitement, à ses besoins affectifs. Il avait puisé dans les souvenirs de Ève, Jim et Spock pour savoir quels comportements adopter. Yar-taluhk n'avait jamais manqué de caresses et de câlins, timides par peur de la blesser lorsqu'il n'était fait que de métal, puis en abondance dès qu'il avait obtenu sa nouvelle peau humanoïde.

Mais les Émeraudines étaient des créatures aussi intelligentes que sensibles. Elle avait parfaitement compris les efforts de Séjal pour qu'elle soit le plus heureuse possible, elle avait parfaitement comprit combien elle lui était précieuse, qu'il n'avait pas choisi son nom par hasard.  
Alors, à présent qu'elle avait enfin la possibilité de le lui dire, elle projeta tout son amour dans son esprit.

Le robot fit signe à Vrosia de poursuivre sa narration.  
C'était la première fois qu'il expérimentait aussi puissamment ce sentiment pour lequel il avait consacré tant et tant d'années de recherches.  
L'amour.  
Observer ses différentes formes chez les Humains ou à travers les souvenirs qui lui avaient été transmis était une chose, le vivre dans l'intériorité de son être, le ressentir de façon aussi intime en était une autre. Bien sûr il avait expérimenté l'amitié, bien sûr il avait pu en avoir un aperçu de l'amour-amoureux dans les souvenirs transmis par Ève, Jim et Spock mais...  
Jamais, jamais, il n'avait ressenti par lui-même des sentiments d'une telle ampleur, et d'une telle pureté.

Sèjal était à la limite du débordement émotionnel. Les principes de Surak lui furent d'une grande aide pour le contenir. Et en même temps, il découvrait un profond bonheur. Cet amour était profond et si pur. Il prit conscience qu'il éprouvait un vif attachement envers Yar-taluhk depuis le jour de sa naissance, lequel s'était amplifié au cours de ces décennies de vie commune. Cela lui avait semblé si "logique", si naturel, qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

\- Nous parlions la même langue. Expliquait Vrosia. Nous leur avons demandé d'où venait leurs Émeraudines. Vos noms ont été prononcés. Nous avons compris que, Epsyloniens ou Kokivo-yans, nous étions semblables, nous avons les mêmes aspirations...

Séjal se rapprocha de Spock :  
\- _Nash'ek ...ashaya. Than dular k'zherka-bosh uf?_ [Tout cet... amour. Comment faites-vous avec toutes ces réactions émotionnelles induites ?] Murmura-t-il pour ne pas interférer avec le récit de Vrosia

\- _Ken-tor nash-veh ya'akashan t'dular. Dungi-khol dular eh dungi-kah dular. Dungi-srashiv dular uzh-shidaya k'svi'udish sochya_ [Je comprends votre questionnement. Vous méditerez et vous apprendrez. Vous accéderez à une nouvelle forme de paix intérieure] Répondit Spock de sa voix si calme.

Amanda s'était elle aussi approchée d'eux. Son cœur bondit de joie en entendant les propos de son fils: Spock acceptait l'amour sans le craindre. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de son fils. Il sentit combien elle était fière de lui. Il la regarda en haussant un demi-sourcil interrogatif. Il ne comprenait pas les causes de la vive émotion de sa mère. Et il prenait conscience que ses capacité télépathiques s'étaient amplifiées. Certainement à force de l'utiliser en permanence pour rester en contact avec ses _T'hylara_.

Sarek aussi avait entendu les propose de son fils. Il ne posa pas de question. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrai aucune réponse. Il avait compris que son fils parlait de sa propre expérience personnelle. Comment un Vulcain pouvait-il atteindre une nouvelle forme d'harmonie mentale en subissant de telles décharges émotionnelles de façon constante? Sarek avait déjà bien compris que Spock et ses compagnons étaient désormais quasi continuellement en contact mental, auquel il fallait ajouter les décharges d'affects bruts de cette Lash'a. Comment son fils était-il parvenu à conserver son équilibre intérieur, alors que lui avait autant de mal à se remettre de son bref contact avec cet insectoïde ? Était-ce une spécificité rendue possible par son double héritage Vulcain-Humain ?

\- ... l'amour, la recherche de la paix et de l'harmonie ne sont pas des concepts liés à une espèce en particulier. Poursuivit Vrosia avec une certaine emphase. Nous sommes intimement persuadés que c'est une recherche commune à tous les êtres doué d'intelligence, qu'ils soient humanoïdes ou non...

Il ne prenait pas ombrage des mots échangés à voix basse entre Gosona-Spock et l'Ambassadeur Sèjal. Il savait que ces deux personnes étaient capable de suivre plusieurs conversations à la fois.

Azhular se retint de le contredire. Les Klingons ne recherchaient pas la paix, mais l'exaltation dans les combats. Dans les veines de Vrosia coulaient des sangs Klingon et Kokivo-yan. Il n'avait pas grandi sur Qon'oS. Il était normal qu'il pense ainsi.

\- ...Nous avons décidé de partager nos savoirs. Notre peuple était à la base un peuple d'agriculteurs et d'éleveurs. Leur peuple maîtrisait tant et tant de choses modernes... nous avons évolué ensemble et unis nos forces.

\- Oh, c'est si beau! S'extasia Ève. Et en même temps, cela ne m'étonne en aucune façon. Vos peuples sont si généreux!

Vrosia, qui pourtant avait déjà la peau rouge foncé, devint écarlate en entendant ce compliment si sincère. Sèjal aurait rougit aussi, si seulement ses chairs artificielles lui avaient permit une telle performance.

\- Dites-donc, c'est pas facile de vous suivre. Plaisanta McCoy pour casser le trop plein d'émotion qui circulait entre-eux. Entre les papé-Kyuoshi, l'arrière-grand-tata-Ève, les Émeraudine méta-psy, et le récit de votre alliance !

\- Je croyais que les médecins avaient la capacité d'effectuer plusieurs taches en même temps. Répliqua Spock avec son petit air de ne pas-y-toucher.

\- Je croyais que les Vulcains ne pratiquaient pas l'humour. Répliqua McCoy.

Les deux homme se regardèrent en pseudo-chien de faïence, mais cela ne trompa pas leurs amis

\- Il y a une information importante que j'ai omis de vous annoncer. S'exclama soudain Vrosia. Elle vous concerne aussi directement, messieurs Kyuoshi.

\- À propos de nos enfants?

\- Hem, indirectement, en fait. Notre assemblée des députés a procédé à un vote et vous a accordé à l'unanimité absolue, à vous trois et à Kogô-Ève la nationalité Kokivô-yan. Et aux Kogô-gosona la double nationalité Kokivô-Terrienne et Kokivô-Vulcaine. Les membres de l'équipage peuvent eux aussi demander cette double nationalité, elle leur sera accordée sans aucune réticence.

\- La nationalité Kokivô-yan ? Répéta Azhular  
Depuis sa captivité et sa libération, tout en se sentant Klingon de cœur, Azhular se percevait comme apatride. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais retourner vivre sur Qon'noS. Sa nouvelle patrie était, en quelque sorte ce vaisseau, car c'était là que vivait sa nouvelle famille, sa _«K'war'ma'khon»_ , sa _«tIq qorDu'»_ , sa _«famille de cœur»_. Mais il savait que cela ne pouvait durer toute une vie.

\- Oui. Vous et Kogo-Ève êtes officiellement citoyens de Kokivô-ya, et cette citoyenneté est reconnue par la Fédérations des Planètes Unies. Sauf si vous souhaitez renoncer à ce titre.

\- J'en suis honoré, ambassadeur Vrosia. Répondit Azhular avec une certaine solennité.  
Aux cotés de Ève et ses époux, il avait appris que pacifisme ne signifiait pas lâcheté. Et le fait qu'il ait des descendants sur cette planète donnait une légitimité à cette nationalisation.

\- Donc. Résuma Ève avec un grand sourire à la fois ému et amusé, en tenant compte de mes origines, celle de mes époux et de celles mes frères, je suis en quelque sorte Kokivô-terra-vulcano-klingonne !

\- ... et Epsylonienne. Ajouta Sèjal

Il y eut des rires joyeux et Kirk proposa que l'on porte un toast en l'honneur de Kokivô-ya, EpsylonPrime et Lap'ek'tra.  
La petite fête reprit, plus joyeuse encore. L'ambassadeur Vrosia ne faisait pas de manière et ne tarda pas à proposer à Miss Uhura de danser avec lui, rapidement rejoint par tout le monde, excepté les deux Vulcains et Séjal.  
Azhular tenta d'approcher McCoy. Ève, Jim et Spock firent leur possible pour l'y aider, mais il ne parvint pas obtenir de lui une discussion en tête à tête.  
Sarek regarda son fils et le robot discuter longuement, sans entendre leurs paroles à cause de la musique. Mais il savait qu'ils parlaient en Vulcain.

ooo

Ève sortit de la salle de bain. La fête avait duré fort tard dans la soirée. Ses Sa-t'hylara s'étaient lavés avant elle, et elle ne fut pas surprise de les retrouver en plein baiser. C'était devenu comme un rituel, et oh comme elle aimait les regarder s'embrasser !  
Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, rapidement rejointe par ses chéris.

\- Je crois que c'est loin d'être gagné pour Bones et Azhular. Soupira Jim. Nous avons organisé cette soirée afin de sortir Bones de son labo... pour quel résultat?

\- Bones a passé la soirée à fuir Azhular. Résuma Spock.

\- Et pourtant, Bones n'a pas cessé de regarder tIn loDnI à la dérobée! Mais le problème est que je pense que _tIn loDnI_ n'est pas du genre à conter fleurette...  
Elle transmit à Spock l'image surannée d'un gentleman contant fleurette à une Demoiselle, un gros bouquet de fleur à la main...

\- En effet. Approuva Spock

\- Tu aimes l'appeler ainsi. Constata Jim dans un sourire

\- Voui! Avoua Ève. Il est mon _tIn loDnI_ comme vous êtes mes _Taluhk-t'hylara!_

\- Tout comme tu es officiellement une Kôkivo-yanne, maintenant. Se réjouit Jim. Plus aucune autre nation ne pourra jamais te faire de mal.

\- La Fédération est extrêmement désireuse de signer des traités avec l'Alliance Kokivô-Epsylonnienne. Elle ne remettra pas en cause ta nationalisation, ni celle ton frère, ni celle de Angghal et Aktuh.

\- Tu crois que nous pourrons légalement intégrer l'équipage de l'Enterprise?

\- Il serait illogique de la part de Starfleet de refuser cette faveur à Kokivo-Epsylon. Répondit Spock. Il te faudra cependant reprendre ton nom de jeune fille.

\- Non, je dois tourner la page d'un passé révolu. S'il faut absolument un autre nom que S'chn t'gai-Kirk, je crois que je vais choisir Kyuoshi, comme mon _tIn loDnI_.

\- Ève _Guerrier-redoutable ?_ S'étonna Jim. C'est bien cela la traduction de Kyuoshi

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je suis une grande guerrière et je chasse les ténèbres avec ma Saïshen magique ! S'exclama Ève dans un rire en se redressant sur le lit. Agrrr!

Elle émit une vive lumière, et sans prévenir, elle bondit sur Spock qui ne résista pas et se laissa allonger sans protester. Les enfantillages innocents de son Adun'a étaient si irrationnellement agréables, et instillaient en lui un profond bien-être. Jim vint se coller à eux en riant.

\- Oh, Je suis si heureuse avec vous!

Il y eut une étrange douleur dans sa voix, qui l'étonna elle-même. Une sourde angoisse fusa soudain dans son esprit, comme si celle-ci était tapie depuis toujours au plus profond de son inconscient. Sa lumière vira au pourpre.  
Dans un mouvement réflexe, Jim la serra aussitôt plus fort dans ses bras. Lash'a qui s'était installée dans son nid, fusa vers Ève. Elle vint se poser sur son épaule pour tenter elle-aussi de la réconforter de ses ronronnements.

\- Ève ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda Spock perplexe  
Il n'y avait aucune raison logique qui expliquait la survenue de cette soudaine souffrance

\- Je ne sais pas... Vous deux... tous les deux si merveilleux... votre Amour... C'est trop beau! Trop miraculeux pour être vrai...

Spock ne put retenir un haussement de sourcil stupéfait. Jim dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas l'interrompre, Ève avait besoin de verbaliser son angoisse, il devait la laisser finir de parler.

-... Parfois j'ai peur de me réveiller dans ma vie d'avant et me rendre compte que tout cela n'a été qu'un doux rêve... Expliqua-t-elle en s'accrochant presque convulsivement à eux. ... si peur de me retrouver dans mon petit studio, seule, oh si seule! si incapable de lier des amitiés, dans un quotidien si dénué de sens et d'intérêt... oh non, plutôt mourir que de vivre sans vous!

\- C'est sûr que la régénération du dilithium a été tellement agréable à accomplir! Railla Jim doucement pour essayer de détourner son attention.

Ève eut un petit rire et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Mais cette étrange d'angoisse latente resta figée en elle. Elle se blottit tout contre le buste de Spock, elle tremblait encore un peu.

\- Nous ne savons toujours pas comment je suis arrivée ici et pourquoi. Murmura-t-elle. Il doit bien y avoir une raison logique...

Elle ne put réprimer nouveau un frisson. Jim lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

\- Quelle qu'en soit la raison, nous serons toujours là à tes cotés, _Pi'ha'su t'nash-veh_ [Mon petit ange]. Lui assura-t-il. Tu le sais.

\- Nous veillerons toujours sur toi, _Taluhk Adun'a t'nash-veh_ .[ma précieuse Épouse] Renchérit Spock laissant percer sa possessivité, une possessivité si réconfortante.

ooo

Sarek s'assit sur le lit, épuisé. Ce n'étaient pas les suites de son opération du cœur, dont il avait physiquement bien récupéré. Malgré la qualité de son contrôle Vulcain, il avait dû lutter contre un certain nombre d'émotions indésirables.  
La main de son épouse se posa sur son épaule. Il se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait parlé

\- Veuillez m'excuser, mon épouse. Je réfléchissais. Que me disiez-vous?

\- Je vous demandai ce que Lash'a a bien pu vous dire pour vous affecter autant

Bien sûr. Il pouvait cacher à tous le peu d'affect qu'il lui arrivait parfois de ressentir, mais pas à son épouse. Et surtout, elle avait ce regard-là. Celui contre lequel il ne savait pas lutter. Impératif et si doux

\- _"T'du, ring rom k'k'diwa'Spock! Dash-tor diwa'ÈveJim ! Ri olozhika! Vun-Ashau sa-mehk sa-vu!"_ [toi, pas gentil avec Spock-bien-aimé, faire peine ÈveJim bien-aimés! Pas logique. Père devoir-aimer fils! ] Mais il n'y avait pas que ces mots, il y eut aussi des affects extrêmement puissants

\- Lesquels ?

\- ... colère, je crois, et amour.

\- Ève m'en a parlé. Elle était très embarrassée que Lash'a vous ait parlé ainsi. Mais son Émeraudine était encore dans un tel état de stress qu'elle ne lui a pas reproché son comportement impétueux.

\- Vous saviez ? Pour quelle raison alors me le demander ?

\- Je voulais vous l'entendre dire. Avoua-t-elle avec une certaine tristesse.

Les mots de Lash'a étaient durs, mais ils reflétaient en partie la vérité. Il y avait quelque chose d'extraordinaire dans le fait qu'ils aient été émis par un insectoïde, si intelligent soit-il.

\- Vous aussi, vous estimez que j'ai mal agi avec Spock?

\- Disons que vous avez opiniâtrement refusé de l'écouter. Répondit doucement Amanda. Alors que son choix de carrière était aussi logique et pertinent que celui que vous aviez programmé pour lui, reconnaissez-le.

\- Non. Ce choix inadapté a eu pour conséquence qu'il ait frôlé la mort au moins à deux reprises. Protesta Sarek qui refusait de reconnaître quoique ce soit. Pour commencer, il aurait pu mourir lors son Pon Farr loin de Vulcain. Par la suite, lors de l'une de leurs missions, Spock a été infecté par un mal inconnu et mortel. Et je ne sais pas tout des risques qu'il a pris. Ils ont opiniâtrement refusé de m'en parler.

Amanda remarqua les infimes signes d'émotions de Sarek. Elle resta une seconde silencieuse. Elle s'exclama, stupéfaite :  
\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a choisi une autre voie, que vous avez rompu tout contact avec notre fils! Mais parce que vous avez estimé que cette vie-là était trop dangereuse pour lui !

Le cœur d'Amanda se gonfla alors qu'elle comprenait enfin : Sarek avait maladroitement agi avec toute la possessivité d'un Sa-mehk (père) Vulcain aimant qui voulait protéger son fils unique du danger.

\- Il est notre seul fils. Il est intelligent et érudit. Sa place est à l'académie des sciences de Vulcain! Répliqua Sarek pour détourner l'attention de son épouse de cette révélation gênante.

\- Sa place est aux cotés de ses _T'hylara_ , Sarek. Tout comme ma place est à vos cotés.

\- Il me faut trouver un moyen de savoir où et comment sa vie a été mise en danger. Décréta Sarek.

\- Moi aussi, je voudrai le savoir. Mais aujourd'hui, notre fils est bien vivant et en bonne santé. Nous demanderons dès que possible des explications au Docteur McCoy, je pense qu'il ne refusera pas de tout nous raconter. Pour l'heure, voudriez-vous, mon cher époux, prendre soin de votre épouse ?

Sarek contempla sa femme. À nouveau elle avait ce regard-là. Ce si délicieux regard-là. Il ne tenta même pas de lui résister et il accompli ses devoirs matrimoniaux en bon époux: avec diligence et douceur...

ooo

\- Ambassadeur Sarek, Voudriez-vous m'accorder un moment avant de vous rendre sur Babel?

\- Je vous en prie, Ambassadeur Vrosia. Concéda Sarek

Il allait être en retard à la réunion, mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'ignorer une requête de ce confrère. Il descendit de son plot de téléportation et vint à la rencontre de Vrosia. L'ambassadeur de Kôkivo-ya était étrangement solennel:  
\- L'ambassadeur Séjal et moi-même souhaitons vous confier ces pads. Ils contiennent l'histoire officielle de nos deux nations et expliquent comment Kôgo-Ève et ses nobles Gosona ont mis fin à deux génocides.

Sarek haussa un demi-sourcil. Le mot génocide n'était pas anodin, et visiblement, Vrosia ne l'avait pas prononcé à la légère. Sarek éprouva une vive satisfaction qu'il ne montra pas: ces pads allaient certainement lui donner des informations sur ce qu'il était advenu de son fils lors de leur voyage dans le passé.

\- Je vous remercie, ambassadeur Vrosia. Je les visionnerai dès ce soir à mon retour de Babel. Dois-je considérer ces documents comme confidentiels ?

Sarek ressentit une impatience qu'il chassa aussitôt de son esprit. Il devait avant tout se concentrer sur sa journée de travail, sur ses devoirs d'Ambassadeur. L'avenir et la sécurité des peuples de Coridan en dépendait.

\- Ce sera à vous de juger, ambassadeur Sarek. Nous savons que les actes de votre Noble Fils et de ses Époux pourraient être considérés comme des non-respects de votre prime-directive par certains esprits obtus de votre Fédération. Sachez cependant que notre Alliance n'acceptera qu'aucun procès ou blâme soit infligé à ces Personnes envers lesquelles nos nations sont redevables d'une paix et d'une prospérité qui durent encore aujourd'hui.

\- Je prends note de vos avertissements, Ambassadeur Vrosia. Voudriez-vous me dire ce que signifie les titres que vous leur avez donné?

\- Oui, bien sûr! Sourit Vrosia. Kôgo-Ève signifie Impératrice Ève, Kôgo-gôsana Prince consort, et Kyuoshi Guerrier redoutable

\- Impératrice ?

\- Le pad numéro un vous informera de l'histoire d'Epsylon-Prime, le numéro deux de celle de mon peuple.

\- Je vous remercie, ambassadeur Vrosia. Soyez assuré qu'ils retiendront toute mon attention.

Vrosia s'inclina légèrement  
\- C'est un honneur pour moi que d'avoir pu vous rencontrer. J'imagine combien vous devez être fier de votre Fils.

Sarek haussa, encore, un demi sourcil  
\- Je pense que mon fils a agi... selon son devoir.

ooo

Ce soir-là, Sarek ne s'éternisa pas sur Babel après les débats. Il rentra immédiatement à bord de l'Enterprise et demanda à son épouse de le rejoindre dans leurs quartiers. En tant que _Ko-mehk_ [mère], il était légitime qu'elle soit elle aussi informée des agissements de leur fils.

Illes commencèrent par visionner le premier pad. Celui-ci narrait le détournement du vaisseau des Terriens par un trou de ver, l'atterrissage en catastrophe, la colonisation de la planète, l'accroissement rapide de la population, la prise de conscience de WAIT, la réaction agressive des Humains, la guerre qui avait décimé pratiquement la moitié de la population... puis, la tentative de destruction de l'Enterprise par WAIT, la défense pacifique et la reprogrammation, la signature de la paix rendue plus précieuse encore par l'attentat qui avait initié des liens de solidarité, la naissance des robots itérations de WAIT, le premier Arbre-mère...  
Le tout avait la forme d'un documentaire et était émaillé de témoignages enthousiastes de personnes qui avait vécu cette "aventure de la paix".

La tonalité des images changea, une voix synthétique les informa qu'ille se nommait WAIT et souhaitait partager avec eux ces souvenirs précieux, qui marquaient le début de sa nouvelle forme de vie. Ille précisa que ces images n'étaient que des extrait des archives dont ille disposait. Sarek et son épouse virent leur fils et ses compagnons pénétrer dans la salle principale de l'ordinateur central par un panneau dans le mur, filmé·es par les caméras interne de l'Enterprise. Illes assistèrent à leurs échanges mi-standard mi-vulcain et à la neutralisation du virus. Illes virent la compassion de Ève aussitôt approuvée par les deux hommes, le choix de l'adaptation des lois de Surak...

Amanda se laissa aller dans son siège, un peu sous le choc. Sarek resta silencieux.

Spock avait failli mourir...  
Spock avait contribué à la construction de cette paix...  
Spock était profondément aimé par ses... T'hylara

\- Souhaitez-vous visionner le second pad, mon épouse?

\- Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose d'émotions fortes pour la soirée. Répondit-elle doucement.

\- Désirez-vous parler de ce que nous avons appris ?

-... oui... non... je ne sais pas... il va me falloir un peu de temps...

\- Dans ce cas, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais méditer.

Amanda lui sourit doucement.  
\- Je crois que je vais en faire autant, mais à ma façon: avec une bonne tasse de thé, quelques biscuits et un peu de musique.

ooo

**à suivre**

Ève poussa un cri de terreur et se réveilla dans les bras de Jim et Spock qui la secouaient pour la réveiller.

Beaucoup-beaucoup de blabla et pas d'action dans ce chapitre...  
Pour me faire pardonner : ça vous tente du lemon très-très passionné pour conclure cette onzième partie en beauté?  
Ève a beaucoup besoin d'être réconfortée, en ce moment... et Azhular va retenter une «approche», toute en hem... délicatesse Klingonne ^^

ooo


	50. Maik'es Vuhlkansuik [Possessivité vulcaine]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie  _XI_   _Lautuv-lar_  [Les obstinés]

* * *

_Au départ, le chapitre intitulé «Maik'es [Possessivité]» devait comporter ce qui va suivre et le "choc" entre Bones et Azhular.  
Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai tendance à explorer chaque pensée et émotion de nos ami·es. Et quand j'ai atteint les 10 000 mots, je me suis dit oups, c'est vraiment trop-trop long._

_J'ai donc préféré le couper en deux:  
_ _\- «Maik'es Vuhlkansuik»_  
 _\- «Maik'es Tlinggansuik_ [Possessivités Klingonne]» mardi prochain

* * *

**Chapitre 5** **_Maik'es Vuhlkansuik_ ** **  
[Possessivité vulcaine]**

****

**o0o**

Précédemment:

\- Souhaitez-vous visionner le second pad, mon épouse?  
\- Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose d'émotions fortes pour la soirée. Répondit-elle doucement.

**ooo**

Ève poussa un cri de terreur absolue et se réveilla dans les bras de Jim et Spock qui la secouaient et l'appelaient.  
Le souffle court, elle se serra contre eux convulsivement. Leur présence physique et mentale, tangibles, solides, étaient si rassurantes, si réconfortantes... et pourtant une part d'elle-même avait peur que cela ne soit qu'une illusion

\- ... un cauchemar... horrible... si horrible! Haleta-t-elle en tremblant de tous ses membres.

\- C'est fini,  _Pi'ha'su t'nash-veh_  [mon petit Ange], c'est fini! Murmura Jim d'une voix douce.

Elle sembla reprendre ses esprits, se détacha d'eux, les contempla avec intensité. Mais son regard était encore hagard  
-... vous êtes là! ... tous les deux... en bonne santé...  _tix'oian_  [vivants]

Elle posait ses mains sur leurs visages, palpa leurs épaules, leurs poitrines comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait plus, qu'ils étaient réellement réels, avec un soulagement indicible.  
\- ... oui, vous êtes là...  _tix'oian..._ _tix'oian_

Jim et Spock lui laissèrent le temps de se reprendre. Spock dut rehausser ses barrières mentales pour se protéger de la violente crise émotionnelle de Ève, qu'elle n'était pas en état de gérer pour le moment. Jim et lui avaient perçu sa grande détresse dans leur sommeil. Ils s'étaient jetés sur elle pour la réveiller.

Jim saisit l'une des mains de Ève dans les siennes et déposa un baiser au creux de sa paume. Il l'attira à lui. Elle se blottit tout contre lui entre ses bras si forts  
\- Oui, _Pi'ha'su_  tu le vois bien. Nous sommes bien là. C'est fini, tout va bien. C'est fini. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

\- Te souviens-tu de ce que tu as rêvé ? Demanda Spock, une fois qu'elle eut à peu prêt récupéré un peu de calme.

Elle leva la tête qu'elle avait enfoui dans le creux de l'épaule de Jim, ses larmes coulaient encore en silence sur ses joues. Spock eut l'irrationnelle envie de les effacer avec des baisers. Elle frissonna:

\- ... c'était...horrible ... il y avait partout... toutes ces ténèbres... froides... maléfiques... une sorte de mal absolu... qui m'aspirait inexorablement... qui aspirait toute forme vie... vers... vers le... vers la nuit  
Involontairement, elle leur transmit ces images d'un néant infini et glacé, profondément malfaisant, qui resserrait son étreinte mortelle autour d'elle, inexorablement ; son sentiment de solitude atroce, et surtout, sa peur viscérale que la vie de ses  _T'hylara_  ne soient en danger et qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les sauver... et ses cris, ses hurlements de terreur et de désespoir coincés au fond de sa gorge...

Jim respira profondément pour ne pas se laisser impressionner par ce cauchemar atroce.  
\- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Murmura-t-il d'une voix apaisante en déposant des baisers doux et tendres sur son visage. Là, c'est fini... nous sommes là,  _Pi'ha'su_

-  _Paluntunau etek abru'du_  [Nous veillons sur toi]. Ajouta Spock  
Cela ne voulait rien dire. Ni lui ni Jim ne pouvaient l'empêcher de faire des cauchemars. Mais il connaissait suffisamment son Épouse pour savoir que c'était ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. D'ailleurs Jim lui lança un bref regard approbateur par dessus l'épaule de Ève. Elle eut un gros soupir.

Ils la bercèrent, l'entourèrent de leur Saïshen caressante, de leurs forces mentales, jusqu'à ce que Ève s'apaise puis s'endorme dans leurs bras, rassurée. Ils l'allongèrent et la bordèrent.

...  
\- Ri ken-tor nash-veh. _[Je ne comprends pas]._  Pensa Spock dans l'esprit de Jim.  _Ève n'a aucune raison logique d'éprouver de telles angoisses. Le vaisseau et ses passagers sont en sécurité, nul danger ne nous menace._

_\- Les Humains n'ont pas de raison logique de faire des cauchemar, Spock. Quelque chose angoisse Ève. Mais elle en ignore elle-même l'origine, sinon elle nous l'aurait dit._

_\- Toujours est-il que cette angoisse s'est matérialisée sous la forme mentale d'une hallucination perceptive très réaliste dont elle a eu du mal à s'extirper._

-  _Ce sont peut-être des souvenirs qui lui reviennent et qui jusqu'à présent étaient restés enfouis?_ Suggéra Jim sans y croire vraiment.  _Ou bien, plutôt... une angoisse liée au fait qu'elle ignore tout de ses origines..._

 _\- Ta seconde suggestion est pertinente_. Thonau nash-baun opi' t'ko-veh paveshan mes'dohn _[Cette ignorance l'angoisse depuis son arrivée à bord]_

_\- Oui, je me souviens de sa profonde déception quand Bones n'a pu lui donner d'information sur ses origines après avoir décrypté son génome._

_\- Cependant, il me semble que cela va bien au-delà d'une angoisse provoquée par cette ignorance._ Vesth-nam-tor nash-yuk-eshu'a pa'shik'es tevakh'run. _[_ _Ce cauchemar était nettement un rêve de mort]. Elle s'est refusé à nous avouer que son esprit l'a interprété comme une prémonition._

_\- Peut-être une sorte de contre-coup des angoisses qu'elle a ressenties lorsque nous avons risqué nos vie ?_

_\- Je ne saurai le dire. Ève dispose d'une grande capacité de résilience, elle a parfaitement surmonté ces événement sans séquelles. Nous manquons d'éléments pertinents pour déterminer l'origine de ces crises d'angoisse. Quoi qu'il en soit, celle-ci était la plus intense qu'elle ait eue depuis leur apparition._ Constata Spock en ayant des difficultés à réprimer un frisson. _Cette nuit, ses émotions étaient d'une violence extrême...  
_...

Jim se leva et fit le tour du lit pour rejoindre Spock. Il se pencha pour lui prendre un baiser, laissant ses mains dériver sur la peau douce de son  _Sa-t'hy'la :  
_ \- J'ai envie de te réconforter. Susurra-t-il à son oreille

Spock ne répliqua pas qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être réconforté, que ses barrières mentales étaient parfaitement en place et jouaient leur rôle sans problème : le désir de Jim était trop agréable pour être repoussé. Il répondit au baiser de Jim avec une gourmandise qu'il ne s'accordait que lors de leurs étreintes. Les mains de Jim parcoururent son corps, s'attardant sur les zones les plus sensibles avec une délectation manifeste. Leurs baisers furent profonds et intenses.  
Ève émit un profond soupir dans son sommeil, le bien-être de ses  _T'hylara_  se répandait en elle et achevait de la rassurer.

De toute évidence, et Spock en était persuadé, c'était Jim qui avait besoin d'être réconforté.  
Leur étreinte fut longue et tendre. Jim avait 'juste' besoin d'être uni physiquement et mentalement à Spock, de s'enfouir au plus profond de lui, enlacé par son corps, ses bras. Alors Spock répondit à ce désir, il le serra contre lui. Jim blottit son visage dans le creux de son cou, ses va et vient furent à la fois lents et profonds. Leurs esprit s'étreignirent et finirent par attirer celui de Ève dans son sommeil, qui vint se pelotonner tout contre le leur... l'orgasme déversa en eux une émotion de bien-être infini.

L'esprit de Ève leur transmit une dernière bouffée d'amour avant de retomber dans un profond sommeil

...  
- _Que pouvons-nous faire pour l'aider à surmonter ces angoisses qu'elle tente de nous cacher et qui la minent ?_  Pensa Jim

_\- Nam-tor n'fudaun-bosh heh whio'naks [Être vigilant et attentif]. S'il survient d'autres cauchemars, nous pourrions lui proposer de les lire dans son esprit afin d'essayer d'en décoder les indices. Si, comme tu l'as suggéré, il s'agit de souvenirs enfouis ou de contrecoups des risques que nous avons pris, nous finirons par le savoir_

_\- Je vais en parler à Bones..._  
...

Spock ne répondit pas. Le rythme des pensées de Jim ralentissait, et il ne tarda pas à se rendormir.

Alors seulement, Spock s'autorisa à ressentir brièvement son malaise : Ève avait besoin d'eux mais il ignorait totalement comment la protéger de ces crises d'angoisses qui à présent se manifestaient aussi la nuit.

Il prit conscience que Jim avait eu raison finalement: il avait lui aussi eu besoin de cette étreinte réconfortante.  
Cette incapacité totale à la protéger de ces crises le rongeait lentement, mais surement. Cela insinuait en lui l'irrationnelle impression de ne pas accomplir correctement ses devoir d'époux.  
Spock ne trouvait aucun moyen réellement efficace de se protéger de ces affects. Si sa part Humaine et sa part Vulcaine étaient parvenues à trouver un terrain d'entente: rester calme, attendre, se tenir prêt à réagir pour la réconforter... par contre, sa  _Os-shidick-ma'es_  [possessivité atavique] tournait furieusement en rond, telle un animal en cage, s'insurgeait contre cette impuissance: son  _Adun'a_  " _ne devait pas"_  être malheureuse! Il " _fallait"_  éliminer-éradiquer-tuer-détruire tout être ou toute chose susceptible de blesser son  _Adun'a_ , ou son  _Adun_. Car Jim aussi souffrait de cette situation et c'était inacceptable!

Cette  _Os-shidick-ma'es_  était un atavisme de ses ancêtre sauvages, au même titre que le  _Pon farr._  Ces affects extrêmement puissants et agressifs n'en étaient pas moins indigne d'un Vulcain ayant choisi de suivre la  _Tu-Surak_  [voie de Surak]. Il devait absolument reprendre le strict contrôle de son esprit et les cloisonner derrière de puissants  _Naph-fo-dan._

Il était hors de question de montrer cette honteuse faiblesse à ses  _T'hylara._ D'eux trois, il le savait sans en tirer aucun orgueil, il était le plus rationnel et logique. Il se devait par conséquent d'être fort, pour eux.  
Il médita longuement. Il lui fut impossible d'éradiquer sa  _Os-shidick-ma'es_  mais il parvint à la museler. Puis il retrouva enfin son  _T'sa'nat_  [contrôle des émotions]  
Épuisé, il s'allongea à coté de Jim. Il écouta les respirations si douces de ses  _T'hylara_  : leurs esprits étaient détendus, paisibles. Spock accepta d'en ressentir une satisfaction sereine. Il se laissa porter par un profond bien-être et glissa à son tour dans le sommeil

ooo

Le contenu du second pad se présentait comme un documentaire en Standard, conçu pour conserver un souvenir le plus fidèle possible de ces événements. (un version en langue Kokivô-yanne était disponible) Il était lui aussi émaillé de témoignages de Kokivô-yan enthousiastes et de ceux de la Vulcaine Dame T'leia plus pondérée. Il contenait des images de l'époque et aussi des reconstitutions avec des acteurs Kokivo-yan, dont certains étaient grimés en Vulcains.

Tout d'abord, il y eut le récit de l'arrivée et de la prise de pouvoir de Vlokir T'Dzaya'an. La façon avec laquelle il avait imposé des progrès technologiques, une nouvelle langue, une nouvelle forme de culture et son vampirisme cruel. Sarek éprouva une certaine difficulté à réprimer son violent sentiment de honte en découvrant les agissements indignes de ce Vulcain.

Une séquence reconstituée montrait fidèlement comment il avait été vaincu par la lumière. Dame T'leia avait veillé à ce qu'aucun fait ne soit amplifié ou déformé par l'imagination fertile des Kôkivo-yan.  
Elle expliquait ensuite posément à quel point les agissements de Kôgo-Ève et de ses Époux avaient obéi à une logique absolue: ce Trouple avait fait son devoir en venant au secours de l'équipage : un Capitaine et un Commandant de vaisseau se devaient de veiller à la sécurité de leur personnel, tandis que la place d'une épouse était aux cotés de ses époux à les épauler.  
De même, illes n'avaient pas fuis leurs responsabilités en acceptant la lourde charge de guider le Peuple Kôkivo-yan. Illes avaient accompli leurs devoirs avec dignité et dans l'absolu respect des coutumes Kôkivo-yan.

Suivirent ensuite des prise de vues de l'époque. Sarek et Amanda assistèrent au premier discours de la Kôgo-Kôkivo, ému et naïf, mais qui avait su toucher les cœurs des Kôkivo-yan. Amanda la trouva vraiment adorable, et d'une touchante maladresse. Illes purent voir un certain nombre de ses déplacements, toujours accompagnée des Kyuoshi-Klingons patibulaires qui ne faisaient pourtant peur à personne. Partout, elle était accueillie avec ferveur et toujours elle souriait avec bienveillance. Elle ne cachait pas son émerveillement pour les beautés de ce monde

Les séances du conseil n'avaient pas été enregistrées, mais les témoins rapportaient tous que les Kôgo-gôsona avaient surtout joué un rôle de guide, en privilégiant systématiquement une adaptation des coutumes déjà existantes, avant l'arrivée de Vlokir.

Enfin, après une brève explication des aspects symboliques et religieux de cette fête sacrée, illes purent assister à la cérémonie de  _Saïbun-sukaï_ qui avait été filmée dans son intégralité.  
Les musiques étaient harmonieuses, les danses joyeuses. Un radieux bonheur illuminait chaque visage Kôkivo-yan... Spock, Jim et Ève étaient absolument royaux, lumineux, dans leur tenue et leur attitude. La fête était primitive mais digne, les chants magnifiques et émouvants. Les témoins racontaient qu'ils avaient vécu le plus beau jour de leur vie en participant à cette célébration de l'Amour et de la Paix... Sarek et son épouse comprirent la signification des paroles de salutation Kôkivo-yannes, des paroles de Paix et d'Amour, à l'image de ce peuple. « _Too Sukaï emi tame»_  (que les Dieux célestes vous accordent leur bénédiction)

Comme la veille, Sarek et son épouse se retrouvèrent sonnés.

\- Vous n'allez pas encore prétendre que vous n'êtes pas fier de notre fils

\- Notre fils n'a fait qu'accomplir son devoir. Rétorqua Sarek

Amanda eut un tendre sourire, son époux était décidément le plus obstiné des Vulcains! Mais elle l'aimait quand même et lui tendit la main pour partager avec lui un  _Ozh'esta._

ooo

Ève avait vigoureusement refusé que ses  _T'hylara_  évoquent à Bones ses angoisses. Elle estimait que cela était sans gravité, que cela allait passer, illes avaient vécu tant de situations stressantes.  
Tandis qu'elle lavait ses dents, elle eut le furtif souvenir d'un rendez-vous chez un dentiste lorsqu'elle était gamine, du temps de sa  _vie d'avant._  Elle acheva de les nettoyer puis ouvrit la bouche devant la glace.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, le cœur se débattant dans sa poitrine, en proie à la panique.

\- Une autre crise d'angoisse ? S'inquiéta Jim en allant vers elle.

\- Je n'ai plus mes plombages! Répondit-elle d'une voix blanche

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Jim

\- Que sont-ce des  _plombages_  ? Demanda Spock

\- À mon époque quand j'étais enfant, quand on avait une dent abîmée par une carie, un dentiste la nettoyait et insérait dans le trou un amalgame de couleur grise qu'on appelait plombage. J'en avais deux. À la place, j'ai aujourd'hui deux dents intactes...

Il y eut un silence.

\- La technologie d'aujourd'hui est-elle capable de faire repousser des dents ?

\- J'aurai aimé pouvoir te répondre oui. Répondit Jim

Spock sentait venir la crise émotionnelle de son Épouse avec une appréhension qu'il ne put tout à fait contenir. Ses pensées s'accélérèrent à la recherche d'une solution: que pouvaient-ils faire pour la soulager de ce pic de stress?

Une violente bouffée d'angoisse s'empara de Ève:  
\- ... donc... ce corps...  _ri nam-tor nash-ak'shem t'nash-veh!_  [ce corps n'est pas le mien!] Balbutia-t-elle prise de violents tremblements. Je vis en parasite dans un corps qui n'est pas le mien!

Sa lumière devint rouge et pulsante. Elle crispa en tremblant ses mains sur sa poitrine dans un geste de profond désespoir et de dégoût d'elle-même. Ses pensés se bousculaient dans son esprit :  
\- D'où vient ce corps? _Nam-tor nash-veh neshuhk_  [Je suis un parasite!] À qui appartenait-il  _avant_? Pourquoi...

À la frontière de son esprit, Spock perçut le bouillonnement de sa  _Os-shidick-ma'es_ , laquelle exigeait que soit trouvé une solution pour faire cesser immédiatement les souffrances de son  _Adun'a_

Jim se précipita sur elle pour l'enlacer, fort, très fort dans ses bras. Il saisit son visage et le recouvrit de baiser:  
\- ..non, non!  _Ha'su t'nash-veh_  [ mon ange]. Tu n'as rien d'un parasite! C'est impossible!  _Nam-tor du Ha'su t'etek_  [tu es notre Ange]

L'esprit de Spock s'empara de l'énergie vitale de sa  _Os-shidick-ma'es_ , et s'en servit afin d'accélérer le rythme de ses pensées. Il rassembla toutes les données de cette situation et réfléchit à toute allure pour tenter de trouver une réponse rationnelle qui rassurerait son épouse.

\- Il y a forcément une explication logique. Dit-il lentement en déroulant son raisonnant à voix haute.  
L'état de panique de son _Adun'a_  diminua d'un cran. Elle avait si entièrement confiance en son intelligence qu'une lueur d'espoir naquit en elle.

-...Pour commencer: la façon avec laquelle tu es apparue dans mes quartiers est incontestablement le fait d'une technologie supérieure à la nôtre...

\- Oui! Approuva aussitôt Jim. Oui! Normalement l'Enterprise est protégée contre toute téléportation intempestives de ce genre! J'ai vérifié dans leurs qui ont suivi ton arrivée: l'ordi de bord n'a même pas détecté d'intrusion!

-... si on base notre réflexion sur ce postulat d'une technologie très avancée, celle-ci doit logiquement l'être au niveau de tous les aspects de la science. Donc leur science médicale devrait permettre la régénération des dents... par extension, cette technologie devrait avoir les compétences pour régénérer des organes... et donc être capable de confectionner un corps entier afin d'y insuffler un esprit et son bagage mémoriel!

À présent qu'il l'énonçait, cette supposition devenait parfaitement vraisemblable, pour ne pas dire logique et rationnelle. Ève posa de grand yeux sur lui, admirative, tandis que cette théorie traçait son chemin dans ses pensées, portée par l'approbation énergique de l'esprit de Jim. Oui, cette explication était crédible, Spock ne pouvait pas se tromper.

\- De plus, je n'ai repéré aucune cicatrice d'aucune sorte sur ton corps. Ajouta-t-il pour appuyer son raisonnement. Il est illogique qu'il n'y en ait aucune à ton âge. Ce qui semble indiquer que ce corps est de structure récente.

\- C'est vrai ça. Constata Jim. À part ton nombril, tu n'en a aucune, pas la moindre petite marque de quoi que ce soit.

Ève savait le sens de l'observation et la mémoire eidétique de Spock. Elle n'avait jamais prêté attention à ce détail. Ses souvenirs lui rappelèrent certaines cicatrices d'enfance et d'adolescence qui avaient  _disparues_.

\- Oui. Murmura-t-elle pour se convaincre. Tous les enfants accumulent des cicatrices, des marques de chute sur un genoux, des souvenirs d'acnés ou de varicelle... Pourquoi ce corps n'en a-t-il aucune?

Jim poursuivit les déductions logiques de Spock et renchérit:  
\- Parce que TON corps est un corps tout neuf! Je suis sûr que TON corps a été conçu RIEN QUE POUR TOI, pour y abriter ton âme, ton esprit. Et c'est certainement à ce moment que cette Saïshen t'a été donnée. Cette Saïshen qui a fait tant de bien autour de nous, t'en souviens-tu? ! Ta Saïshen a sauvé tant de vie!

\- ...mais elle a tué Vlokir

\- C'est la radio-activité présente dans la Saïshen qui l'a tué. Rétorqua Jim sur un ton sans appel.

\- Et ce n'est pas toi qui a pris la décision de sa mise à mort. Précisa Spock.

\- Quelle que soit la raison de ce don de lumière, cette merveilleuse Saishen ne peut en aucun cas être maléfique! Insista Jim

\- Tout à fait! Approuva Spock. Aucune entité malintentionnée n'aurait conçu un être doté d'un tel pouvoir bénéfique! Renchérit Spock.  _Dungi-nam-tor ish-veh ovsot'es olozhikaik-fam_  [Ce serait totalement illogique].

Les tremblement de Ève cessèrent doucement, oui, tout cela pouvait être vraisemblable et elle voulait y croire. Spock les engloba toustes les deux dans ses bras:  
\- Tu es apparue dans  _mes_  quartiers à un moment où j'avais besoin de toi, et tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu es apparues dans le vaisseau  _de Jim,_  qui était déjà  _mon T'hai'la,_ presque mon  _T'hy'la_

Spock eut à son tour un violent tremblement. Il décréta soudain: _  
\- Vest-besau du NA'SA-VEH HEH NA'NASH-VEH. VEST-BUK-TOR T'DU K'ETEK_ [Tu as été conçue POUR LUI ET MOI... TU NOUS ÉTAIT DESTINÉE]

La voix de Spock était devenue rauque de satisfaction jubilatoire.  
Sa  _Os-shidick-ma'es_ se délectaient de cette affirmation, explosaient, fissuraient son _Shaula_  [self-contrôle] mal-mené par les crise d'angoisses successives de Ève, et ses frustrations face à sa totale impuissance. Ses instincts de mâle possessif prirent soudain le dessus sur sa raison rationnelle  
Sa  _Os-shidick-maik'es_ si longtemps contenue, si longtemps repoussées dans les limbes de son esprit, avait érodé jour après jour ses  _Naph-fo-dan._  Ni sa part Humaine, ni sa part Vulcaine ne purent y résister, ni ne cherchèrent à s'y opposer, comme si elles étaient finalement soulagées par cette explosion. Tout son esprit fut entièrement contaminé...

Ève leva la tête vers lui avec étonnement, tandis que la violence du désir de son Vulcain se déversait dans ses veines tel un fleuve de feu, tel un écho de  _Pon Farr._  Les yeux de Spock étaient devenus aussi noir que la nuit, il était plus beau et plus félin que jamais. Elle eut un nouveau frisson, mais ce n'était pas de la peur cette fois-ci. Le désir l'embrasa à son tour en une fraction de seconde, effaça toutes ses angoisses :  
-  _Ha_  [Oui] Murmura-t-elle en réponse au regard sombre et impératif de son Vulcain.

Spock arracha à Ève ses vêtements. Il la souleva comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd que Lash'a et il la coucha sur le lit. Elle ne lui opposa aucune résistance, pourquoi lui aurait-elle résisté alors que cet accès de possessivité était si excitant? Elle se sentait si fragile contre son corps viril. Et Spock, son époux, son  _Adun_ , son Homme, était si puissant. C'était si intensément rassurant. Entre ces bras, rien ni personne ne pouvait lui faire du mal.

Jim les contempla avec fascination, immobile et frémissant d'un désir nouveau. Ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était d'une telle beauté sauvage!

Spock embrassa Ève avec possessivité, l'enserra contre lui. Puis il se redressa, tendit le bras pour saisir Jim, le tira à lui pour le faire tomber sur le lit à coté de Ève. Lui non plus ne lui opposa aucune résistance, fasciné par la subite flambée de violence de Spock d'ordinaire si calme et si maîtrisé. Il s'allongea et son esprit fut aussitôt happé par celui du Vulcain. Il se laissa emporter avec délectation par cette tempête à la fois mentale et physique

Spock parcourut le corps de Ève de ses lèvres et de ses dents comme s'il voulait la dévorer de ses baisers. Il la couvrit de demi-morsures et de suçons, la marqua de son empreinte, puis il s'imposa entre les cuisses de Ève.  
-  _Adun'a_   _t'nash-veh!_   _Tan'uh t'du k'nash-veh!_ [ _Mon_  épouse! Donne-toi à moi!] Ordonna-t-il de sa voix rauque

Même dans cet état de perte de contrôle si proche d'une  _Plak-tow_ [fièvre du sang du Pon Farr], il persistait en lui cette volonté farouche, qu'elle s'abandonne à lui, qu'elle se donne, qu'elle se soumette à ses désirs, volontairement et entièrement, qu'elle lui appartienne de son plein gré, qu'elle soit son épouse, sa femelle, sa  _Ko-T'hyla_...

Ève frémit de désir:  
-  _Ah, Spock, Ashayam t'nash-veh, sarlah'uh_  [Oui, Spock, mon Amour, viens]

Spock posa jambes de Ève sur ses épaule et fut en elle d'une poussée.  
-  _Adun'a t'nash'veh k'nash'veh_  [Mon épouse à moi !] Gronda-t-il en provoquant un délectable frisson d'excitation en Ève.

D'ordinaire si doux et si précautionneux lors de leurs étreintes, Spock fut violent et possessif. Animal. Plaquée contre le lit, immobilisée dans ses bras puissants, enlacée par la force de leur lien mental, Ève se laissa emporter par cette merveilleuse tempête en toute confiance.

L'esprit de Jim en Spock s'était enflammé au contact cette marée de  _Os-shidick-maik'es_  du mâle Vulcain. Sa propre possessivité, elle aussi si longtemps réprimée, s'exprimait enfin et elle exacerbait celle du Vulcain. Ève était apparue en ce monde pour lui, pour eux, elle leur était destinée, elle était à lui, à eux, rien qu'à eux.

-  _Vesht-besau du na'nash-veh!_ [Tu as été faite pour moi!] Répéta Spock avec jubilation. ... _na'nash-veh_...  _Ko-taluhk... Ko-taluhk... Ko-Vaikayam... T'KO-NASH-VEH!_  [...pour moi ...précieuse... précieuse... Adorée... MIENNE!]

Ces mots étaient autant les siens que ceux de Jim... sa bouche s'attarda au creux du cou de Ève et Spock la marqua comme sienne en la mordant jusqu'au sang. Elle trouva cela tellement érotique de la part de son si pacifique Vulcain, qu'elle n'en ressentit aucune douleur, bien au contraire, elle en frémit de plaisir

\- Oooh, Spock!  _Ashayam!_  Je t'aime!  _Ashau nash-veh k'du!_

\- ...Ève! _Ève t'nash-veh, besau na'nash-veh!, t'nash-veh, t'nash-veh! t'nash-veh!... Tra'uh ish-veh t'nash-veh !_  
[Ma Ève, faite pour moi, à moi, à moi, à moi... dis-le-moi!]

-  _Ooh, Ashayam t'nash-veh, ah, nam-tor nash-veh t'du, t'du_  
[Ooh, mon Amour, oui, mon Amour! Je suis à toi, à toi!]

Ses coup de reins étaient violents, et pourtant Ève gémissait de plaisir, totalement offerte à lui. Elle avait la sensation d'être la créature la plus merveilleuse, la plus précieuse, la plus belle, la plus aimée, la plus désirée et désirable de l'univers. Il la posséda longuement, de ses bras, de ses mains, de ses baisers, de son corps, de son esprit. Il y eut d'innombrables soupirs et de longs cris de jouissance...

Il ne fallut qu'une demi minute à Spock pour récupérer de leur orgasme commun. Mais il ne retrouva pas ses esprit pour autant, et la fièvre de sa  _Os-shidick-maik'es_  refit bouillir son sang.  
Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de se remettre de sa fusion mentale avec Spock et de la puissance des sensations et des affects ressentis, Jim se retrouva dévêtu et à son tour plaqué sur le lit par son vulcain possessif. Il se laissa mettre à genoux par des mains implacables sans opposer de résistance. Jim ne songea même pas à repousser les avances de Spock, c'était si excitant! Ces mains affamées parcoururent sont corps, s'enroulèrent autour de son pénis qui était déjà dressé.

-  _Adun t'nash-veh! Tan'uh du k'nash-veh!_ [ _Mon_  époux! Donne-toi à moi!] Ordonna Spock à nouveau

Il fallait que Jim accepte de tout lui donner de lui, corps et âme, ici et maintenant, de façon librement consentie, volontaire, alors Jim lui appartiendrai, alors Jim serait son époux, son mâle, son  _Sa-t'hyla,_ à lui, sien à jamais...

Oh oui, Jim le voulait, le désirait, il voulait tout de Spock, son corps, sa fièvre, son esprit, son amour.  
\- Oh bordel, Spock, _Ah!_  [oui!]

Jim ne protesta pas lorsque Spock s'immergea en lui après l'avoir à peine préparé : son désir était aussi violent que celui de son amant. La brève douleur fut rapidement emportée par le fleuve d'un plaisir violent.

-  _T'hyla t'nash-veh!_   _Sa-taluhk... Sa-taluhk... Sa-Vaikayam... T'SA-NASH-VEH!_  [précieux... précieux... Adoré... MIEN! ]

Chacun de ses mots d'adorations étaient ponctués d'un coup de rein ravageur qui transperçait Jim d'un plaisir puissant qui le faisait gémir. Chacun de ses gémissements de plaisir provoquait une vague de jubilation dans l'esprit de Spock qui se répercutait dans celui de Jim

- _...Jim t'nash-veh ! T'nash-veh, t'nash-veh!... Tra'uh ish-veh t'nash-veh !_ [Mon Jim, à moi, à moi... dis-le-moi!]

\- Spock...  _ha_... _t'du!_  oui ! oui ! à toi! _Nam-tor nash-veh t'du!_  [Je suis à toi!]

Les mains de Spock s'agrippaient implacablement à ses reins, Jim laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Ève qui l'enlaça tout contre elle. C'était si intense qu'il n'avait même pas la force de l'embrasser. Le corps de Spock, l'esprit de Spock, profondément enfouis en lui, si puissants, si brûlants, si possessifs. L'emprise de Spock sur lui était totale et c'était merveilleux. Il sentit les dents de Spock sur sa nuque, s'enfoncer dans sa chair jusqu'à faire couler son sang et il en eut des frissons de plaisir. Oui, oui!  _Nam-tor nash-veh t'du!_

L'esprit de Ève ne tarda pas à se laisser emporter par leur tempête, à les rejoindre, et cette fois encore, l'orgasme fut extrêmement violent... leurs Saïshen tournoyaient autour d'elleux telles des cyclones boréals...

Jim et Ève se savaient aimé·es de Spock. Mais jamais avant aujourd'hui illes n'avaient pu mesurer l'ampleur de cet attachement.  
L'amour que Spock éprouvait pour Ève, pour Jim, était incommensurable. Ce sentiment était presque organique tant il était inscrit au plus profond de tout son être, dans sa chair comme dans son _Katra_  [âme].  
C'était comme si Spock avait déversé en eux tout cet amour, toute cette adoration lors de ces étreintes. Dans chaque cellule de leurs corps, dans chaque goutte de leurs sangs, dans l'entièreté de leurs psychés.  
Finalement le mot attachement reflétait la réalité de leurs liens. Dans le sens premier du terme. Illes étaient viscéralement attaché·es les un·es aux autres, lié·es par des nœuds invisibles et inaltérables, dans le sens où rien ni personne ne pourrait les détacher les un·es des autres. Il n'y avait pas de plus grand bonheur. Jim et Ève éprouvaient un même mélange d'amour et de contentement infini.

Enfin apaisé, Spock se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, et il en fut atterré.  
Il s'assit sur le matelas et contempla ses  _T'hylara_. Ses deux précieux Humains s'endormaient, enlacés, leurs corps brisés de fatigue, marqués par ses suçons et ses morsures... il n'y avait cependant aucun signe de souffrance ou de regret sur leur visage détendus, ou dans leurs esprits vibrants de satisfaction.  
Une satisfaction si profonde que celle-ci réveilla la sienne, si intense que sa  _Os-shidick-maik'es_  s'en reput avec avidité.

 _ni tauraya-bosh Qom'i t'nash-veh ...ni vaksurik... ni vaiking vaksurik... ni naham-fam vaksurik... ni taluhking-ashayaik  
_ [mes si merveilleux Humains... ...si beaux... si infiniment beaux... si irrationnellement beaux... si précieusement chéris...]

Sa  _Os-shidick-maik'es_  si longtemps réprimée avait trouvé le moyen de s'exprimer, avait réussi à briser ses barrières de contention. Il avait perdu son précieux contrôle, il était redevenu un Vulcain primitif et passionné. Dangereux. Pourtant, ses  _T'hylara_  n'avaient pas fui face à cette violence. Illes l'avaient acceptée, encouragée... appréciée!  
Comme toujours, illes avaient accepté leur  _T'hyla_  tel qu'il était... _Taluhk Qom'i t'nash-veh_. Leur voix résonnaient dans ses souvenirs « _Ha, t'du, t'du»_ provoquant en lui de longues ondes de satisfaction.

Spock se mit dans la position du lotus. Il devait impérativement méditer pour retrouver le calme de son esprit. Il lui fallu un long moment pour parvenir à faire taire sa  _Os-shidick-maik'es_. Et même cela fait, il la sentit à l'affût de sa moindre faiblesse pour rejaillir... il comprit qu'il allait devoir entreprendre une lutte de chaque instant. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Ses  _T'hylara_  l'acceptaient tel qu'il était, avec ses forces et cette honteuse faiblesse. Et il n'y avait pas de plus grande satisfaction que de partager la vie de ses _T'hylara._

ooo

Cette nuit-là, Ève ne fit aucun cauchemar, pour la première fois depuis des jours.

ooo

Au matin, Spock sursauta presque en voyant le dos de Jim. C'était encore pire qu'il ne l'avait cru: il y avait du sang séché sur sa nuque, il portait sur les reins la marque violette de chacun de ses doigts. Il remarqua que Ève avait elle aussi du sang au creux du cou, et les mêmes bleus sur les hanches et les cuisses... Il s'était conduit comme un animal en rut...

\- Qu'ai-je fait ? Demanda-t-il en parvenant à conserver un ton neutre.

Ève se pencha pour regarder  
\- Tu vois bien... Plaisanta doucement Ève en frôlant chaque marque une à une du doigt, faisant naître de charmants frissons sur la peau de Jim.

\- Tu me chatouilles. Protesta Jim mollement.

-...Tu as écrit :  _Jim . est . à . moi._  Mais il manque un détail.

Elle posa ses ongles à coté de l'une des marques, comme une "menace". Elle échangea un regard complice avec Jim qui comprit son intention et acquiesça. Elle imprima une longue griffure qui laissa une marque rouge sur la peau

\- Aouch... Se plaignit Jim pour la forme

- _Nam-tor Jim t'nash-veh ni !_  [Jim est à moi aussi!] Déclara-t-elle

Jim bouscula tendrement Ève pour la plaquer sur le lit et lui voler un baiser.

\- Tu as de la chance que nous devions prendre quart tôt ce matin! Menaça-t-il. Quoique je pense que j'ai le temps de faire un joli petit suçon, juste là...

-  _Vesht-zakar-tor nash-veh k'dular_  [Je vous ai blessé]. Insista Spock

Ses  _T'hylara_  posèrent sur lui des yeux étonné. Spock constata qu'ils ne comprenaient visiblement pas la raison de sa honte. Jim se leva et vint se coller à Spock, dont le corps était tendu

\- Mais moi. Susurra-t-il à son oreille. J'aime quand  _mon_  Vulcain devient...  _Kwai_  [sauvage]

\- Kawaï' _kwai-Whl'q'n t'nash-veh !_  [Mon kawaï Vulcain sauvage]. Renchérit Ève avec malice.  
Elle leur traduisit le mot kawaï, utilisé par certaines personnes de son époque pour dire "mignon"

Ces propos étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus illogique, mais le jeu de mot était signifiant : Ève, tout comme Jim, avaient apprécié son comportement. Spock sentit le bout de ses oreilles verdir. Ève se lova tout contre eux et illes s'enlacèrent.

**ooo**

**À suivre:  
** ** _Maik'es Tlinggansuik_** **[Possessivités Klingonne]**  
La porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudain et Azhular entra en conquérant. McCoy le trouva plus dangereusement beau que jamais.

* * *

Le raisonnement logique de Spock et Jim sur la conception du corps de Ève vous a-t-il semblé pertinent?  
Sachez que les cauchemars de Ève ne sont pas là pour justifier l'écriture d'un lemon... elle a de très bonnes raisons d'en faire. Nos ami·es n'ont aucune idée de ce qui les attend... vous le découvrirez dans la partie XII.  
En attendant, comme promis, le prochain chapitre ne concernera que Azhular et Bones, et il sera presque aussi long que celui-ci ( à la place du ch'tit paragraphe prévu au départ)

ooo


	51. Maik'es Tlinggansuik  [Possessivité Klingonne]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie  _XI_   _Lautuv-lar_  [Les obstinés]

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 5** **_Maik'es Tlinggansuik_ ** **  
[Possessivité Klingonne]**

****

**oOo**

Précédemment:  
\- Kawaï' _kwai-Whl'q'n t'nash-veh !_  [Mon kawaï Vulcain sauvage].  
Ces propos étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus illogique, mais le jeu de mot était signifiant : Ève, tout comme Jim, avaient apprécié son comportement... Ève se lova tout contre eux et illes s'enlacèrent.

**ooo**

McCoy allait quitter son bureau, sa journée était finie, et pour une fois, celle-ci c'était déroulée tranquillement (un miracle). Il eut un soupir de dépit quand on frappa à sa porte. Il ouvrit et se retrouva face à face avec la charmante Amanda et son glaçon d'époux Vulcain... (les miracles n'existaient finalement pas)

\- Bonsoir, Docteur, voudriez-vous nous accorder un peu de votre temps? demanda-t-elle

McCoy hésita un peu, mais les laissa entrer. Autant il n'aurait eu aucun mal à envoyer paître  _môssieur_  psycho-rigide, autant il était difficile de résister au gentil sourire de cette femme. Quoique, Sarek avait peut-être des soucis de suite opératoire. Comment le savoir alors qu'il était si parfaitement, et si désagréablement, impassible?

\- Je vous en prie, prenez place. Répondit-il gentiment à Amanda. Quel est l'objet de votre visite ?

\- Mon mari vous a entendu dire que notre fils avait été infecté par une créature inconnue et qu'il avait mis sa santé en péril pour sauver des vies. Dit Amanda avec douceur. Vous est-il possible de nous en dire plus?

McCoy soupira. Oui, bien sûr. Sarek avait révélé à son épouse les demi-informations qu'il avait entrevues lorsqu'il avait enguirlandé ses amis ce matin-là. Illes étaient les parents de Spock, leur curiosité était légitime. Il ne leur refusa pas la vérité. Il répondit à leurs questions avec honnêteté, refusa de donner suite à celles qui empiétait sur le secret médical. Amanda n'insista pas.  
Il raconta dans les grandes lignes les créatures étranges de Dénéva, la régénération du dilithium, la contamination radioactive volontaire de Ève... l'abnégation presque suicidaire de ces trois têtes de mule dès que des vies étaient en danger.

Sarek parla peu. Il laissa son épouse poser les questions, mais écouta avec intensité. La profonde et sincère amitié de cet Humain pour Spock, son épouse et leur... compagnon commun était manifeste. Leurs attitudes concordaient en tout point avec ce que révélaient les documentaires qu'il avait vus en compagnie de son épouse. Leurs absolues solidarités et leurs abnégations forcèrent son respect.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudain et Azhular entra en conquérant.  
\- Vous faites  _encore_  des heures supplémentaire, doc ? Gronda-t-il avec une surprenante agressivité

McCoy le trouva plus dangereusement beau que jamais.  
Amanda le regarda avec des yeux ronds de surprise, et Sarek haussa un demi-sourcil mais aucun d'elleux de ne se permit de faire de commentaire.

\- Azhular, combien de fois vous ai-je dit de frapper avant d'entrer ! Protesta McCoy en se raidissant

\- Les infirmières m'ont affirmé que vous n'étiez pas de rendez-vous. Rétorqua Azhular sur un ton de défi.

\- Comme vous le voyez, je suis actuellement en train de parler avec les parents de Spock. Répliqua sèchement le médecin

\- Et bien la discussion est terminée! Décréta Azhular avec autorité. Il est tard et il est hors de question que vous sautiez  _encore_  un repas!

Azhular avança dans la pièce. En quelques enjambée, il fut devant McCoy. L'intensité de son regard clouait le médecin sur sa chaise et une vague d'angoisse s'empara de lui. Mais il n'avait pas peur du Klingon. C'était de lui-même qu'il avait peur.

\- N'est-ce pas, madame ? Insista Azhular d'une voix adoucie pour ne pas effrayer la mère de Spock

Ève avait révélé sa découverte à Amanda, ainsi que leur projet d'aider ces deux hommes à comprendre qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Tout comme sa belle-fille, elle savait lire à travers certains comportements. Si celui du Klingon pouvait sembler en apparence agressif et inquiétant, celui du Docteur exprimait nettement un mélange de d'amour et de malaise. Comme se faisait-il que Azhular ne le voyait pas?

\- Oui,  _DevwI'_  Kyuoshi (chef Kyuoshi). Sourit Amanda. Nous allons vous laisser. Le docteur est à présent  _tout à vous  
_ Elle remarqua le léger rougissement des pommettes du Klingon. Sa bru avait vu juste, cet homme était amoureux du Docteur.

\- Nous vous remercions, Docteur McCoy pour tout ce que vous nous avez révélé. Dit Sarek en se levant.  
Il n'avait absolument rien remarqué de ce qui se jouait sous son nez, et ne souhaitait en aucun cas assister à une dispute entre ces deux Humanoïdes aux comportements colériques. Il repensa au projet fomenté par son fils et ses compagnons, et ne comprit pas en quoi ces deux hommes qui se comportaient de façon aussi agressive l'un vis à vis de l'autre pouvaient éprouver des sentiments réciproques. Cela allait au delà de toute logique.

Azhular attendit que le couple soit sorti pour se pencher sur McCoy. Cette fois-ci, le docteur était coincé avec lui, sans aucune échappatoire possible.  
Enfin.  
Depuis qu'il avait fait une première approche dans ce même bureau, McCoy n'avait cessé de l'éviter. Comment dans ces conditions pouvoir  _lui faire sa cour_?

\- Cette fois-ci, vous n'allez pas pouvoir me fuir! Gronda Azhular avec autorité

\- Je ne vous fuis pas! Mentit McCoy en reculant instinctivement au fond de son fauteuil.  
Les yeux de ce Klingon étaient hypnotiques, son corps puissant dégageait chaleur irradiante. Azhular ne le touchait pas, et pourtant McCoy avait l'impression d'être encerclé par lui.  
Le médecin réfléchit à toute allure. Pour une fois, l'infirmerie était quasi vide. Son quart était fini depuis plus de deux heures. Il n'avait aucune recherche en cours au laboratoire, pas de dossier en retard à remplir, pas de rendez-vous amical ou professionnel avec qui que ce soit. Il n'avait aucune raison valable et pertinente d'esquiver les avances Azhular.

McCoy était coincé. Son ventre se remplit de papillons et sa gorge s'assécha...

Azhular se pencha davantage sur lui, l'attrapa soudain par la nuque et leva son visage vers le sien. Il avait épuisé toutes ses ressources en patience. Il avait longuement ressassé dans son esprit le souvenir de ses avances Klingonnes, le désir de l'Humain nettement inscrit sur son corps... le temps des mots était fini, perdu pour perdu, cette fois-ci, il allait le faire céder!

McCoy posa les mains sur ses larges épaules pour tenter de reculer l'inévitable. Son cœur battait douloureusement sa poitrine. Ce jeune Klingon était si dangereusement beau. Son regard impératif avait la puissance d'un aimant. Azhular effaça lentement la distance qui séparait leur lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent.  
Un choc électrique secoua le corps de McCoy, mais il détourna la tête et repoussa doucement Azhular: bon sang, qu'il était difficile de résister au magnétisme de ce gamin.

\- Soyez à moi! Ordonna-t-il

\- Non Azhular. Cela ne pourra pas marcher entre nous! Tu es un jeune guerrier sans pitié, je suis un vieux médecin qui veut à tout prix sauver des vies... nous sommes trop différents!  
McCoy ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il l'avait tutoyé

Azhular perçut nettement les nuances présentes dans ce refus. Ce refus n'était pas un "vrai" non mais une sorte de fuite. Les pupilles du Doc étaient dilatées, son regard comportait un étrange mélange de désir et de peur. Azhular savait que McCoy ne le craignait pas, alors de quoi avait-il donc peur? Azhular ne renonça pas, il devait gagner le consentement de cet homme.

\- Je suis un _Doq'a' SuvwI'pu' 'Iv QaD_ , Doc. Un guerrier qui protège, je l'ai déjà prouvé. Argumenta-t-il

En effet, il avait protégé les passager·es de l'Enterprise, mais au prix d'une véritable boucherie: aucun des pirates qui était passé entre ses mains de tueur n'avait survécu.  
Quand il avait appris que les combats avaient été filmés par les caméra de vidéo-surveillance, McCoy n'avait pu retenir sa curiosité. Il avait surtout espéré que de voir de ses yeux la cruauté guerrière du jeune Klingon lui permettrait de mettre un terme à ses sentiments. Il haïssait plus que tout les tueries et les batailles sanguinaires... cela avait été peine perdue...  
Sans surprise, le Klingon avait été sans pitié: il avait fait couler le sang des hommes bleus avec une jubilation visible...  
McCoy avait cru devenir fou: même couvert de sang, un sourire de tueur satisfait sur les lèvres, Azhular était plus magnifique que jamais! Puis la  _brute sanguinaire_  avait réconforté et rassuré Ève avec une surprenante gentillesse, et le cœur du médecin avait fondu, il était même plus désespérément épris que jamais.  
Azhular avait la troublante prestance d'un prédateur sauvage, Azhular était un instrument de mort... Azhular fascinait profondément McCoy, mais...

\- Tu es si jeune, Azhular. Insista McCoy en essayant de ne pas penser à cette main si chaude qui enserrait encore sa nuque. Et moi je suis trop vieux pour ces  _conneries-là_

C'était donc cela qui lui faisait tant peur? Cette insignifiante différence d'âge?! Et là encore, le 'non' était incomplet, alors Azhular insista:  
\- Trop  _vieux?_  Ça ne veut rien dire et tu le sais! L'âge n'est pas qu'une question de calendrier! J'ai vécu plus que toi: j'en suis à ma troisième vie!

\- Comme les chats. Ne put se retenir de Railler McCoy. Plus que six...  
Puis il comprit: Vie de Klingon libre, Vie-cauchemar d'esclave, Vie actuelle... en effet, vu sous cet angle, même s'il avait presque le même âge que La Petite, ce gamin n'était pas si jeune que cela

-... As-tu d'autres arguments moins douteux que cette  _connerie-là_? Ajouta Azhular d'un air de défis sans relever la remarque étrange du Doc sur les chat. (Il poserait plus tard la question à sa  _loq be nI'_ )

\- Il ne  _faut_  pas! Rétorqua McCoy à court de justification

\- Cet argument n'est pas valide non plus. Au nom de quoi, de quelle règle ou loi? Je suis un Klingon, serait-ce cela qui te rebute ?

\- Non! Protesta McCoy avec une véhémence qui surprit Azhular

La main de Azhular se posa soudain sur l'entre-jambe du docteur qui sursauta. La preuve du désir physique de McCoy était là, sous sa paume.

\- En effet. Constata-t-il avec satisfaction. Je ne te dégoûte pas.

McCoy frissonna... bon sang, cette main si chaude... combien de fois avait-il rêvé de cette main si chaude sur lui?

Azhular l'empoigna par la taille. Comme la première fois dans ce même bureau, il le souleva sans effort pour le coucher sur la table. Un Klingon était beaucoup plus fort qu'un Humain, McCoy ne chercha même pas à lui résister. Il savait d'avance ce que le Klingon allait tenter de faire et il sentait sa volonté fondre comme une neige au soleil.

\- Cette fois, je ne m'arrêterai que si tu me dis non trois fois! Menaça Azhular

Cela lui laissait le temps de réveiller suffisamment ce corps pour faire ployer cet esprit indomptable. Une fois que le Doc aurait goûté aux plaisirs de la chair avec lui, Azhular en était certain, McCoy ne pourrait plus jamais y renoncer et lui appartiendrait.  
Il prit sa bouche et en força lentement l'entrée dans un baiser possessif auquel McCoy eut du mal à résister. Azhular embrassait si bien et avec une telle passion. Ses mains puissantes se faufilèrent sous le tee-shirt du médecin. Elles étaient brûlantes et pourtant elles déclenchaient des frissons sur leur passages. Oh, ces mains larges et douces étaient encore plus agréables que dans ses rêves les plus doux!

-  _nob jIH,_  Donne-toi à moi!  
L'excitation montait inexorablement en Azhular, à tel point que les premiers mots qui franchissaient ses lèvres étaient en Klingon. Il fit attention à traduire chacun d'eux, afin qu'il n'y ait aucune erreur de compréhension possible.

Le souffle chaud du Klingon brûlait la peau de McCoy  
\- NON! Protesta-t-il. Il ne  _faut_  pas!

Azhular marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis reprit sa tentative de séduction. Il souleva le tee-shirt et s'attaqua aux tétons. Il sentit les mamelons durcir sous la pointe de sa langue avec gourmandise, caressa son buste de ses lèvres et de ses doigts à la recherche des autres points sensibles.

-  _quv SoHDaq,_  Sois mien. Grommela-t-il.  _Moj parmaqqay..._ Deviens mon compagnon!

\- Non! Répéta McCoy avant de lâcher un soupir de plaisir étonné provoqué par cette bouche si délectable qui dévorait son téton.  
Personne ne lui avait jamais fait ça, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que ce demi-centimètre de chair puisse être aussi sensible.  
-... je... je suis trop vieux pour toi.

Azhular s'arrêta à nouveau une seconde. Les pupilles du Doc étaient encore plus dilatées. Il prit une grande respiration et poursuivit sa douce torture. Sa main trouva son chemin dans le pantalon du médecin, se posa sur le pénis qui enflait désir.

- _vaj 'oH DaneH'a' Hoch Huch law' law' laH Dalegh!_ , tu vois bien que tu en a autant envie que moi, essaie au moins une fois avec moi! Juste quelques jours,  _neH wa' ram_  juste une nuit.

\- Non. Arrête maintenant!

Azhular de figea. Le pénis de Bones continuait à durcir dans sa paume, il était déjà si lourd et si chaud. Et pourtant, il retira sa main et se redressa. Il ne prononça pas un mot de protestation, acceptant définitivement le refus du médecin. Il était un homme d'honneur, il savait reconnaître sa défaite. Il était un guerrier, pas un  _lam ghot'e' wem_  (sale violeur).

\- Pas ici. Ajouta McCoy avec un étrange sourire résigné. On pourrait nous surprendre. Allons dans mes quartiers.

Azhular se figea, incrédule:  
- _vIghajchoH tagha' Qochbe' SoH?_  euh...Tu acceptes enfin d'être à moi ? S'enquit-il d'une voix rauque, sans plus trop oser y croire.

McCoy n'avait à présent plus aucun doute quant à la motivation de Azhular et à son respect à son égard. Il l'avait effectivement fuit depuis ses premières avances... prétendument pour laisser au jeune guerrier le temps de réfléchir. Même s'il était attiré et fasciné par Azhular, même si son cœur s'accélérait dans sa poitrine quand il le voyait, il n'avait jamais été intéressé par une aventure d'un soir... et il avait surtout eu si peur d'avoir à nouveau le cœur anéanti...

Mais Azhular n'avait cessé de le poursuivre, sans se lasser. McCoy avait finalement décidé de prendre le risque, d'accepter cet étrange cadeau de la vie, la chance d'aimer à nouveau, et d'être aimé... quitte à être nouveau brisé. Il acceptait de prendre le risque. Peu importe le temps que durerait cette étrange relation, il s'autorisait à la vivre, à essayer de la faire fonctionner. Et si cela ne devait durer qu'une nuit, au moins, il allait vivre ce moment en pleine conscience afin de n'avoir aucun regrets, afin d'en faire l'un des plus beaux souvenirs de sa vie.

\- Tu ne sais pas où tu mets les pieds, gamin. Menaça-t-il

Azhular eut un sourire licencieux  
\- Je suis un guerrier Klingon, je n'ai peur de rien!

Il était tard, il y avait peu de monde dans les couloirs. Heureusement pour eux car McCoy aurait été mortifié qu'on le surprenne avec cette bosse à son pantalon, même si la situation s'était un peu calmée.

Ils étaient à peine entrés dans la cabine de McCoy que celui-ci se retrouva soulevé comme une princesse et déposé sur le lit. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Azhular lui avait arraché sa sacoche médicale, et avait déchiré tous ses vêtements. McCoy comprit que les préliminaires allaient rapidement être expédiés: il allait dans les minutes qui suivaient  _passer à la casserole_  et _se faire bouffer tout cru_  par un Klingon affamé ...

\- Attends! haleta McCoy en essayant en vain de le repousser  
Bon sang, cet impétueux gamin avait _trop de mains!_

Azhular redressa la tête  
\- Tu as changé d'avis? Demanda-t-il avec une certaine douleur, mais prêt à encaisser ce refus.

À nouveau, McCoy vit à quel point, malgré ce désir quasi-douloureux, cet homme le respectait. Il posa un baiser maladroit sur ces lèvres pleines et s'expliqua :  
\- Non, mais je veux prendre une douche avant que nous ne commencions à échanger quelques millions bactéries*

Rassuré, Azhular eut un soupir frémissant puis acquiesça avec un sourire carnassier:  
\- Très bonne idée, comme cela, je vais pouvoir te manger partout. J'en prendrai une moi aussi. Mais à une condition.

\- Une condition? S'étonna McCoy

-  _ponglIj'e' HInob_ ,  _Donne_ -moi ton prénom.

McCoy entendit parfaitement la possessivité suinter dans le verbe donner, c'était comme si Azhular voulait que son prénom lui appartienne. Un douce chaleur s'empara de son cœur. Azhular ne voulait pas qu'une seule nuit.  
\- Leonard.

Azhular libéra Leonard de ses bras.  
Il contempla le dos cet Humain qui allait enfin lui appartenir, sa peau si blanche. Il était tout en muscles longs et secs. Ce corps semblait étonnement solide malgré sa minceur, comme les longues branches noueuses et protectrices d'un  _Deb QI'tu' Sor_  (arbre-oasis du désert*)... Oui, cela correspondait bien à ce qu'il avait perçu de Leonard, bien camouflé sous ses sarcasmes.  
Ce précieux Humain allait devenir son arbre, au pied duquel Azhular allait déposer les armes. Un  _QI'tu' Sor_ dont il protégerait jalousement chacune des branches, chacune des feuilles, chaque brindille. Les arbres étaient si rares sur la brûlante Qo'noS, rares et précieux, tout comme cet Humain.  
Azhular prit le temps de regarder autour de lui. Toutes les cabines étaient aménagées de la même façon (exceptée celles du trio qui avait été modifiée pour elleux trois) Celle-ci était extrêmement propre et parfaitement rangée, comme un endroit où on ne vit pas. Rien à voir avec la légère pagaille qui régnait en permanence dans la sienne.

Leonard sortit de la salle de bain, revêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama et Azhular y alla à son tour.

McCoy ouvrit les draps de son lit. Son cœur battait trop fort. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ce moment?  
Il était sûr à présent que le Klingon n'agissait pas sur un coup de tête. Il pressentait cependant qu'il n'y aurait aucune tendresse, cela n'était pas le genre de Azhular. Mais cela ne l'effrayait pas si cela lui donnait de droit de poser ses lèvres sur celle de ce trop beau gamin, de le toucher, de le serrer contre lui, de le regarder dormir, de le contempler aussi souvent et aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait... de l'aimer, même sans le dire.  
Il sortit deux verres d'un placard et se versa un peu de cette succulente niôle Kokivo-yan au petit goût de cerise griotte. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Il y eut un léger bruit de pas et Leonard se figea d'admiration: Azhular se tenait devant lui, nu, magnifique.

Leonard n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes auparavant, ni sensible à la beauté des corps masculins. Il avait été frappé par la couleur de ces yeux, si inhabituelle pour un Klingon et qui tranchait tant avec sa peau si somptueusement noire. Il avait été fasciné par l'expression de ce regard, douloureuse et farouche, brillante d'un orgueil indomptable malgré l'humiliation de l'esclavage. Puis il avait été attiré par sa vive intelligence toujours en éveil, son humour sarcastique, sa dangereuse agressivité contenue, son attitude protectrice associés à cette sorte d'animalité primitive. Ce n'est qu'après que Leonard l'avait trouvé beau. Comment ne pas s'émerveiller à la vue de ce visage aux traits harmonieux, par cette musculature à la fois si puissante et si parfaite?

Azhular s'agenouilla devant lui, se pencha sur lui. Il prit son visage dans ses main et lui vola sa gorgée d'alcool à même sa bouche.  
La seconde qui suivit, Leonard était à nouveau nu et totalement asservi par les mains, les lèvres conquérante de Azhular.  
Puis il se retrouva à genoux à gémir et se cambrer sous les délectables assauts d'une langue brûlante entre ses fesses.  
Azhular remonta le long de son dos, y laissant une traînée de baisers humides.  
Leonard sentit son gland presser tout contre son intimité. Le moment était arrivé. Il retrouva une partie de son esprit conscient et se prépara mentalement à le recevoir en lui. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, il savait que la première fois était douloureuse, aussi il s'efforça de ne pas se crisper. Azhular était un Klingon, il n'allait certainement pas être doux. Mais il acceptait de payer le prix des sentiments qu'il éprouvait si désespérément pour lui.

Mais Azhular se figea soudain avec un long frémissement qui fit frissonner Leonard, comme si le Klingon prenait conscience de quelque-chose de grave.

\- Du lubrifiant? Demanda-t-il. As-tu du lubrifiant?

Plus qu'étonné, Leonard retrouva tous ses esprits alors que Azhular s'éloignait de lui, lui donnant une sensation désagréable de froid

\- Je ne veux pas te blesser! Expliqua-t-il avec une véhémence qui surprit Leonard. Les Humains sont si fragiles!  
Azhular savait combien cela pouvait être douloureux sans lubrification, ni préparation suffisante, combien on pouvait saigner et en souffrir longtemps. Il ne voulait pas de cela pour son Leonard, jamais, à aucun prix.

Leonard se retourna et allait protester qu'il n'était pas si fragile, que son intimité était déjà plus qu'humide et lubrifiée, au point que cela dégoulinait le long de ses cuisses, qu'il s'en fichait d'avoir un peu mal au début, et que de toutes façon il était médecin et que... Puis il vit les trop nombreuses cicatrices sur son buste. Son cœur se gonfla. Quelles tortures Vlokir le sadique avaient-il bien pu infliger à cet homme? Il comprit. Tout guerrier sans pitié qu'il était, cet homme ne voulait réellement pas lui faire mal. Il se rallongea sur le dos et cacha la profonde émotion qui lui serra la gorge.

\- Là, dans ma table de nuit, tiroir du haut.

La main d'Azhular plongea dans le tiroir et s'empara de la fiole avec avidité. Cette petite bouteille avait accompagné tant de plaisirs solitaires. Leonard n'aurait jamais pensé que le simple fait de la voir dans les mains d'Azhular puisse être aussi excitant. Il eut un long frisson qui fit naître sur les lèvres de Azhular un sourire conquérant.

Le Klingon souleva les jambes de Leonard, les posa sur ses épaules. Presque plié en deux, il se sentit étrangement exposé, vaguement stupide, totalement vulnérable. L'intensité absolue des prunelles améthystes fixées sur lui dissipa son début d'embarras et le figea sur le lit. Azhular reprit possession de sa bouche. Un doigts humide alla se perdre dans son intimité. L'autre main, humide elle aussi, ne quittait pas son membre, le gratifiait de caresses incandescentes, qui détournaient son attention de l'inconfort provoqué par ce qui se passait plus bas. Il y eut un autre doigt qui passa presque inaperçu. Puis un autre qui trouva sa prostate et le fit sursauter d'un plaisir surpris. Azhular émit un grognement satisfait... _HIja'_  (oui)  
Azhular le prépara longuement, s'acharna sans répit sur sa prostate, se délecta des gémissements de plaisir de Leonard et des expressions adorables de son visage.

\- ...bon-on sang... çaaa suffit!... Azhul... aahr... Protesta soudain Leonard. Aaarrête de jou-ouer!... espèce... de troooll... Aaazhu... viii-ens maintenant... !

Azhular n'attendait que cela, que Leonard lui demande ça.  
-  _HIja'_  (oui) Leonard...  _paw jIH_... je viens...

Il s'immisça enfin en lui, dans un râle commun de satisfaction.  
Leonard se sentit d'abord étiré puis transpercé lorsque le gland franchi la barrière du muscle assoupli. C'était... étrange, pourtant il n'y eut aucune douleur. Puis, alors que Azhular s'enfonçait en lui, lentement et sans aucune violence, il se sentit peu à peu  _ouvert_  avec un étonnant mélange de douceur, de force et de respect. Azhular acheva de s'immerger entièrement en lui et Leonard se sentit... empli,  _complet_...

Azhular gémit de contentement. Enfin, cet Humain était à lui! Il resserra son étreinte autour de sa conquête et cessa tout mouvement pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Ils avaient le temps, ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux et il comptait bien la savourer à fond

-...aah... Leonard... _HIjaa'..._   _Domo'_...  _HIja',_  tu es siiii bon! Haleta Azhular en commençant à bouger.

Leur plaisir fut immédiat pour eux deux.  
Il fut si incroyablement intense que, dans un cri, Leonard fut terrassé par un violent orgasme en moins de trois poussées. Une jouissance si puissante qu'il crut pendant un instant qu'il allait en perdre connaissance. Il convulsa dans les bras de Azhular, qui lui-même gémit de plaisir sous l'assaut des contractions spasmodiques de l'intimité de son amant autour de son membre.  
Leonard reprit ses esprits, incrédule: à son âge, craquer comme un adolescent en moins de cinq minutes!  
Le Klingon n'avait pas bougé, visiblement surpris..

-... Azhular, je... Haleta Leonard. Je suis désol...

Azhular ne se retira pas, et le fit taire d'un baiser.  
\- Mon Leonard... Ronronna-t-il

À la grande surprise de Leonard, il y avait de la satisfaction dans la voix de Azhular.  
Le Klingon était enchanté: le fait que cet Humain, son Humain, jouisse aussi rapidement lui prouvait à quel point il était désiré par lui. Prouvait qu'il lui appartenait désormais.

Azhular n'avait aucune inquiétude pour le reste de leur nuit ensemble : dès sa petite enfance, il avait été identifié comme  _loD ghatlh_  [mâle alpha]. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Aucun partenaire, mâle ou femelle, qui éprouvait ne serait-ce qu'une once de désir vis à vis de lui, même de façon inconsciente, ne pouvait résister physiquement à ses phéromones excitatrices. Il fallait avoir un esprit fort et indomptable, comme celui de cet Humain-là, pour être capable de ne pas céder au désir sexuel qu'elles exacerbaient. Et McCoy avait résisté longtemps. Sa conquête n'en était que plus délectable.  
Sur Kokivo-ya, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'y avoir recours. Mais cette nuit, il comptait bien offrir à Leonard des heures et des heures de plaisirs partagés. Il savait d'instinct comment libérer ses  _Hoch nIv joq_  (ondes du désir). Invisibles, elles répandirent autour de Leonard leur odeur suave.

\- N'imagine pas que nous allons nous arrêter là. Susurra-t-il à son oreille d'une voix emplie de luxure.  _buy' SoH, 'ej SoH vIneH jatlhqa' je jatlhqa'_

_-_ Que?... Soupira Leonard alors qu'il sentait le membre du Klingon frémir en lui

Azhular planta ses yeux dans ceux de Leonard  
\- Il est bon d'être en toi, et je te veux encore et encore!

Les joues déjà rouge de Leonard devinrent écarlates

Azhular se pencha à nouveau et souffla à son oreille:  
-  _Hoch ram!_  toute la nuit.

Une vague de plaisir souleva le corps de Leonard au souffle chaud de cette voix, à ces paroles incandescentes. Ce plaisir le parcourut jusqu'à faire frémir ses reins, et redresser rapidement son pénis... impossible... et pourtant...

\- Tu vois...  _Hoch ram,_ _jIHvaD_  (à moi) _!_

Leonard n'eut pas le loisir de répondre ou de protester. Il ne put retenir un long soupir de jouissance: Azhular avait recommencé à bouger en lui et il fut à nouveau emporté par un plaisir sans nom...

Azhular ne lui laissa aucun répit. Cette fois-ci, il prit garde à ne pas exciter trop vite son Humain pour faire durer leur étreinte, jouissant de le faire gémir et soupirer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils frémissent violemment dans un long orgasme commun.  
Azhular se retira doucement, reposa lentement ses jambes sur le lit. Il contempla son Humain, son  _QI'tu'Sor_ (arbre-oasis) à lui, avec satisfaction. Il couvrit son visage et son cou de baisers.

Leonard retrouvait lentement sa respiration. Malgré les douces caresses et baisers d'Azhular qui parcouraient son corps, il était à deux doigts de sombrer dans le sommeil post-orgasmique. Mais le Klingon posa sa langue sur son sexe, remonta de la base jusqu'au gland et le prit entre ses lèvres. Le pénis de Leonard obéit immédiatement en se redressant dans cette bouche affamée ... en réveillant aussitôt son propriétaire.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir recommencer. Avoua Leonard, vaguement inquiet. Ou alors, il faudra vraiment y aller en douceur.  
Il avait les reins douloureux. Même si Azhular avait été précautionneux avec lui, son intimité était hyper-sensible. Mais il était prêt à lui donner ce qu'il désirait de lui, et surtout il en avait encore terriblement envie. (de toute façon, prévoyant les hardeurs de la jeunesse, il avait amené avec lui son medi-reconstitueur dermique, au cas où).

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse te blesser. Répondit Azhular, la voix rauque de désir.

\- Mais alors, comment...?

Azhular se redressa et enjamba Leonard. D'un mouvement fluide, il saisit le membre dressé, le guida entre ses fesses et l'accueillit en lui. Il s'était préparé lui-même: son intimité était parfaitement lubrifiée et prête à le recevoir. Elle se resserra aussitôt autour du membre de Leonard avec possessivité. Azhular émit un gémissement rauque.

Leonard eut le souffle coupé: Azhular était d'une virilité agressive et absolue, incandescente. Il était un mâle conquérant et protecteur, un mâle dominant. Jamais Leonard n'aurait pu imaginer une seconde qu'il puisse agir ainsi! À ce qu'il se fasse prendre par lui. Non. À ce qu'il le prenne en lui.  
Le Klingon se mit aussitôt à évoluer au dessus de lui. Emporté par le plaisir, Leonard cessa de se poser des questions et s'abandonna à lui... que Azhular prenne ou donne selon son bon plaisir, qu'il fasse de lui ce que bon lui semblerait...

-...  _HIja'_  Leonard! oui! Comprit Azhular avec jubilation.  _vIghaj, Leonard!_  Tu es à moi!

Leonard contempla, émerveillé, le trop beau jeune homme qui le surplombait, la réalité était plus belle que les rêves.  
Il détailla ses muscles puissants, les nomma un à un, trapèzes de part et d'autre de son cou, puissants deltoïdes de ses épaules, biceps épais... larges pectoraux recouverts d'une fine toison moutonneuse et douce sous laquelle pointaient les tétons, grand dentelé recouvrant ses cotes et qui portait si bien son nom, abdominaux vallonnés qui se contractaient à chaque fois que Azhular entamait les montées de ses va et vient...

Azhular ne s'était pas attendu à ressentir un tel plaisir. Il était aussi merveilleux de s'enfouir en Leonard que le posséder en lui.  
Le membre ferme de Leonard l'emplissait à la perfection. Il ne s'était décidément pas trompé.  
Cet Humain était le compagnon idéal à tout point de vue!  
Un homme intelligent, fort, courageux, franc, fidèle. Plus il le regardait, et plus il le trouvait beau: son visage expressif, ses yeux au gris aussi affûtés que la lame d'un  _d'k tahg,_ son corps noueux et solide comme un  _QI'tu' Sor_... Un profond bonheur l'envahit. Comme le  _Ka'ar vIghro''a'_  (tigre Ka'ar*), il allait creuser son antre entre les racines de ce  _QI'tu' Sor_ _._  Il allait passer sa vie à protéger et chérir cet Humain, son Humain, son Leonard...

Leonard tendit les mains vers celui qu'il avait si longtemps considéré comme un fruit défendu. Il avait besoin de le toucher. Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau tendre d'un mamelon. Azhular frémit et ploya vers lui pour mieux recevoir sa caresse.  
Leonard eut envie de les embrasser. Il s'appuya sur ses bras pour se redresser. Azhular l'aida à changer de position afin qu'il soit assis en tailleur. Leonard se pencha et il put goûter à ces tendres tétons, les faire réagir et se durcir sous sa langue, tandis que Azhular à présent immobile gémissait d'approbation. Mais le Klingon ne put rester longtemps sans bouger, il enlaça son Humain avec possessivité et recommença à se mouvoir. Leonard se sentit entièrement encerclé dans un carcan de muscles puissants. Il se serra contre Azhular et s'abandonna totalement...

_-...joH QI'tu'Sor.(_ mon arbre-oasis)

Azhular fut insatiable

ooo

Le corps définitivement vidé de toutes ses forces, Leonard ne parvenait pourtant pas à dormir. Azhular sortit de la salle de bain, nu, plus beau, plus jeune que jamais, aussi magnifique, dangereux, fascinant qu'une panthère noire.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pourquoi quoi? Demanda Azhular dont la voix ronronnait presque de satisfaction

\- Pourquoi moi? Avec ta belle gueule tu pourrais séduire n'importe qui!

\- Je ne veux pas n'importe qui. Bougonna le Klingon en s'asseyant sur le lit. Je veux un guerrier, comme moi.

\- Je suis médecin, Azhular, pas guerrier. Protesta Leonard

\- N'importe quoi: tu es un guerrier qui combat le plus grand de nos ennemis: la mort elle-même. Mais en même temps tu es d'une bonté maladive, tu as besoin d'un protecteur. C'est à se demander comment tu as pu survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui!

Leonard n'avait jamais envisagé son sacerdoce sous cet angle là. Azhular s'allongea à coté de lui sur l'étroite couchette. Il l'enlaça avec possessivité.

\- Tu es incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Reprit le Klingon comme s'il lui faisait un reproche. Tu es incapable de tuer, pas même pour protéger ta vie!

\- Alors que toi, tu aimes tuer. Constata Leonard sans réprobation.  
Azhular était un guerrier Klingon, autant reprocher à l'eau de mouiller.

\- Je tuerai sans état d'âme quiconque s'en prendra aux miens!

La passion qui faisait vibrer la voix d'Azhular les mit tous les deux mal à l'aise. Le verbe aimer n'était pas présent, et pourtant, il était parfaitement audible dans chacun des mots. Son amour pour sa  _loq be nI'_ et ses deux époux si stupidement pacifiques, pour la grande famille qu'était devenu l'équipage... pour Leonard, son Leonard-à-lui.  
Le cœur de l'Humain gonfla dans sa poitrine. Il posa son visage sur son épaule, enfoui ses doigts dans la douce toison noire de son torse, tira légèrement sur les poils soyeux. Il gronda:

-  _Jerk_  de Troll (crétin de Troll), tuer n'est jamais une solution!

Leonard sentit le souffle d'un sourire contre son cou. Azhular ne répondit pas à sa provocation, on ne l'avait jamais traité de crétin avec autant d'affection. Ils s'endormirent enlacés. Finalement, les Klingons savaient aussi être câlin... Juste avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte, Leonard eut le temps d'entendre Azhular murmurer avec un mélange de possessivité et de tendresse  _QI'tu Sor, joH QI'tu Sor_

ooo

D'ordinaire, les réveils de Leonard étaient tous semblables, et tristes. Désespérément solitaires. Il s'était remis de son divorce, mais même l'amitié de Jim, Spock et Ève n'avait pu combler son sentiment de vide.  
Chaque matin, le réveil se déclenchait, le faisait sursauter au moment où se rendormissait pour la millième fois de la nuit, et il se levait en ronchonnant.

Souffrant d'insomnie chronique, Leonard restait tard le soir à l'infirmerie ou au labo. Les fois où il n'avait aucune raison d'y rester, il lui arrivait de boire, parfois  _un peu_  trop, et il se réveillait avec une gueule de bois. Il avait mis au point un remède miracle qui agissait en cinq minutes top chrono, nul ne s'était jamais rendu compte de rien

Mais ce matin, Leonard émergea doucement du sommeil, dans un long soupir de profond bien-être: il ne se rappelait pas avoir aussi bien dormi depuis des siècles.

Le réveil ne sonna pas.  
Il était lourd et engourdi par les songes, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Il se sentait enveloppé dans une agréable chaleur. Il y avait une inexplicable lourdeur chaude sur son ventre, et un corps brûlant pressé tout contre le sien... un corps? Des brides de souvenirs lui revenaient, un rêve si magnifique qui... la lourdeur se déplaça et une large main qui n'était pas la sienne s'empara de son pénis en pleine érection matinale.  
Leonard se réveilla tout à fait. Il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il tourna la tête et ses yeux croisèrent les prunelles améthystes, scintillantes... ils avaient dormi la lumière allumée, mais là n'était pas le problème. Car ce Klingon le regardait avec des yeux affamés. Leonard eut un long frisson, alors que le plaisir s'emparait déjà de lui.

\- ... euh... Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire alors que les doigts humides parcourait déjà son membre dans un agréable glissement

-  _qaneH_... Murmura Azhular d'une voix rauque

\- ... ce qui signifie...? Parvint à articuler Leonard en tentant vainement de repousser cette main possessive

\- Je te veux!

Azhular était un homme jeune et vigoureux: Leonard comprit qu'il n'avait pas finit d'entendre ce mot,  _qaneH_. Il avait accueilli dans son lit l'être dont il avait si désespérément rêvé, et il eut la subite pensée qu'il allait le regretter... son intimité n'était pas encore remise... et la main du gamin glissait d'une façon vraiment  _trop_  agréable sur son membre.

-... attend, nous... hum, arrête!... n'avons pas le temps!

\- Ton réveil sonnera dans quarante-cinq minutes. Ronronna Azhular. J'ai vérifié. Nous avons le temps.

-... satané Gamin! Protesta Leonard en se débattant.  
Il aurait aimé un peu de tendresse, il savait que c'était mission impossible de la part d'un Klingon. Par contre, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il veuille remettre le couvert aussi vite.

Il y eut une sorte de lutte, au cours de laquelle Azhular contint sa force et contra les attaques de Leonard, mollement, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Azhular aimait se battre, même sans réelle violence, juste pour jouer.  
Leonard chercha à le repousser en ronchonnant, se tortilla dans tous les sens. En vain. À chaque fois, il se retrouva plaqué dessus ou dessous, mais toujours tout contre le corps brûlant du Klingon, dans l'étau de ses bras. L'amusement du Klingon était perceptible, et vraiment agaçant. L'énervement gagna peu à peu Leonard alors qu'il avait l'impression tourner en rond. Ce gamin avait décidément trop de mains, trop de jambes! Ses bras étaient un labyrinthe infranchissable!  
Et pourtant, à aucun moment, Leonard ne songea à dire simplement "non", ce qui aurait immédiatement mis fin à cette lutte.

\- Rhaa!... Bon sang, Azhular... espèce de sale gamin... lâche-moi!  
Leonard sursauta, alors qu'un frottement appuyé de cuisse contre son pénis envoya des décharges de plaisir dans ses reins.

\- Non Leonard...  _qaneH_

Azhular aurait pu sans aucune difficulté dominer cet affrontement, mais il y prenait trop de plaisir. Il aimait réveiller la combativité qu'il sentait enfler en son pacifique Humain. Même si Leonard parvenait à y résister avec une impressionnante force mentale, Azhular savait que ses  _Hoch nIv joq_  (ondes du désir) allaient finir par en avoir raison.

\- Bon sang de satané Gamin! Répétait Leonard qui, sans s'en rendre compte, finissait par se laisser prendre au jeu.  
Ils roulèrent sur le lit, encore.  
Leonard fut au-dessus d'Azhular, encore.  
Mais cette fois-ci, il se retrouva aux prise avec une agressivité qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant et qui lui vrilla les entrailles. Il s'immobilisa.  
Il était au-dessus de Azhular, le si magnifique Azhular... ses yeux étincelants de pierre précieuse aux pupilles dilatées, son indomptable crinière noire étalée en couronne sur l'oreiller, ses lèvres pulpeuses, humides, qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées, son buste musculeux aux courbe puissantes et harmonieuses... Leonard sentait son pénis gorgé de désir tout contre le sien qui était dans le même état, presque douloureux... D'une ondulation, Azhular le fit glisser entre ses cuisses musclées et le sexe de Leonard se retrouva si proche de son intimité si désirable.  
Bon sang ce qu'il était beau! Un frisson lui crispa les reins.

-  _Qap SoH,_  Leonard, tu as gagné. Viens,  _neH_. Ordonna le Klingon d'une voix qui acheva de mettre le feu aux poudres.

Leonard avait perdu tout esprit critique alors que les hanches d'Azhular se haussaient vers lui en une invitation. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à s'insinuer en lui. Comme la veille, Azhular s'était préparé à le recevoir avant même de lui faire ses avances. Leonard se sentit plus que bienvenu, intensément désiré. Il fut avalé, aspiré avec possessivité au plus profond de son intimité.  
Cette fois-ci, Azhluar le laissa mener la danse. Leonard ne fut pas violent, ce n'était pas dans sa nature, il n'en fut pas moins plus impétueux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec personne. Leurs soupirs et leurs gémissements mêlèrent dans une sorte d'harmonie physique. Il n'y avait plus de pensées, plus de passé, plus de souvenirs douloureux, plus de regrets, plus d'Humain ou de Klingon, juste deux hommes éperdument unis dans une sensation d'éternité absolue. Ce fut incroyablement intense pour eux deux et ils atteignirent rapidement un orgasme puissant.

La tête de Leonard retomba sur la large poitrine d'Azhular, qui resserra ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui.

-  _SoH vIghajchoH_  (tu es à moi) Gronda Azhular en ne le laissant pas se retirer de lui  _...joH QI'tu'Sor.(_ mon arbre-oasis)

\- Tu... vas... me... tuer! Haleta Leonard en essayant de reprendre son souffle

\- Oui, mais à petit feu, comme disent les Humains. Rétorqua Azhular d'une voix satisfaite

\- Satané  _jerk_ de gamin _!_  (satané crétin de gamin ) Rétorqua Leonard ce qui provoqua le rire d'Azhular, un rire chaud qui emplit le cœur de Leonard de bonheur.  
Dieu ce qu'il pouvait aimer ce gamin insupportable!

**ooo**

**à suivre**  
\- Bonjour, le trio infernal! Dit Bones  
Azhular se contenta de hocher la tête. Ève remarqua aussitôt qu'il y avait quelque chose dans l'expression de son  _tIn loDnI',_  une fierté...

* * *

**Je n'avais pas prévu à la base d'écrire la première nuit entre le "satané gamin" et notre irascible docteur...**  
au départ, cela ne faisait l'objet que d'un tout petit paragraphe.  
Et puis, chapitres après chapitres, je me suis attachée de plus en plus à Azhular. Il a pris de plus en plus d'importance et l'aspect contre-intuitif de son couple avec Bones (un guerrier qui aime verser le sang sans aucune pitié et un médecin empathique jusqu'à en être quasi-suicidaire) est intéressant à explorer. À première vue, ils ne sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre... ils ont pourtant des points communs  
Mais je ne pouvais pas l'écrire comme je décris les Amours de notre trouple où les aspect affectifs, symboliques et mentaux sont essentiels. Bones et Azhular ne sont pas encore capables de s'avouer leurs sentiments. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai été plus... organique.

ooo

**Bisous et... bactéries ^^**  
[sciencepost·fr/2018/02/cours-dun-baiser-combien-de-bacteries-echangees/](https://sciencepost.fr/2018/02/cours-dun-baiser-combien-de-bacteries-echangees/)  
_«...Selon une étude parue dans la revue Microbiome, lorsque deux personnes s'embrassent pendant une durée de dix secondes, avec la langue, c'est un peu plus de 80 millions de bactéries qui sont échangées..._  
...avec le temps, les salives deviennent de plus en plus identiques, permettant à chaque couple de mieux digérer le même type de nourriture et résister davantage à des infections similaires.  
"S'embrasser avec la langue (et un échange de salive) est un comportement de séduction spécifique aux humains et commun à 90 % des cultures connues ", explique Remco Kort, co-auteur de l'étude...»  
S'embrasser est donc bon pour la santé...

ooo

**_Deb QI'tu' Sor (arbre-oasis du désert*)_** **et _Ka'ar vIghro''a'_  (tigre Ka'ar),**  
le _Ka'ar vIghro''a'_  qui creuse son antre entre les racines d'un  _Deb QI'tu' Sor, & _rareté des arbres sur Qo'noS sont pures inventions de ma part...  
d'ailleurs, d'après bing-translator, le mot oasis n'existe pas, j'ai pris le mot "paradis" ( _QI'tu'_ ) pour le remplacer.  
Pour le nom de ce félin,  _vIghro"a'_ signifie tigre et  _Ka'ar_  est un nom de famille/de clan Klingon.

À partir du moment où Azhular a vu en Leonard un arbre-oasis, je n'ai plus été capable de le voir autrement. Et je ne vois absolument pas Azhular dire "mon amour" "mon chéri" ou autre mots doux de ce genre...  _QI'tu' Sor_  correspond bien à sa pudeur de guerrier...

ooo

Message personnel:  
Je doute énormément depuis le premier mot de cette fiction... et les absences de réaction entretiennent mes doutes...

_«Mes chapitres plaisent-ils, déplaisent-ils? Sont-ils mal écrit? Trop long? Moins intéressant? Les lectrices et lecteurs se lassent-ils de cette histoire trop longue avec trop de considération émotionnelles et pas assez d'action?...»_  
  
j'entends d'ici Monsieur Spock, « _c'est illogique, les lectrices/lecteurs n'ont pas tenu 50 chapitres pour abandonner en cour de route»_ ,  
mais je ne considère pas "mes" lectrices/lecteurs comme acquis·es et chaque nouveau chapitre est pour moi comme une remise en question... d'autant plus que cette fiction est loin d'être finie...

Tout ça pour vous dire que un "j'ai aimé" me rassure et fait/fera toujours mon bonheur ^^

...


	52. Punaran [Acceptation]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie  _XI_   _Lautuv-lar_  [Les obstinés]

* * *

 **chapitre 7 - _P_** **_unaran_ ** **  
[Acceptation]**

**oOo**

Précédemment

-  _tlhIngan jerk!_  (crétin de Klingon!) Rétorqua Leonard ce qui provoqua le rire d'Azhular, un rire chaud qui emplit le cœur de Leonard de bonheur.  
Dieu ce qu'il pouvait aimer ce gamin insupportable!

**ooo**

\- Bonjour, le trio infernal! Dit Bones en portant son plateau de petit déjeuner

Azhular se contenta de hocher la tête. Ève remarqua aussitôt qu'il y avait quelque chose dans l'expression de son  _tIn loDnI',_  une fierté, une sorte de... satisfaction orgueilleuse... Elle regarda les deux hommes attentivement tandis qu'ils prenaient place face à eux.  
Cote à cote.  
Bones ne fuyait donc plus Azhular?  
L'étonnement silencieux de Ève éveilla l'attention de ses T'hylara

Azhular et Bones posèrent leurs plateaux. Viande quasi crue, verre de lait et des croissants pour le Klingon; deux œufs au plat et bacon dégraissé, yaourt, céréales au lait, coupelle de fruit, un jus d'orange et un grand café noir pour l'Humain... rien d'exceptionnel... mis à part que Bones semblait avoir beaucoup plus faim que d'habitude  
Ce quelque chose dans leur attitude... cette façon qu'avait Azhular de s'asseoir plus près de Bones sans que celui-ci n'évite ce rapprochement... Ève comprit et son cœur bondit de joie pour eux...

Elle partagea aussitôt sa découverte avec ses hommes-à-elle. Jim avait fait le même raisonnement en les voyant s'asseoir l'un à coté de l'autre. Illes eurent un grand sourire, Spock resta impassible mais n'en était pas moins satisfait pour leurs  _T'hai'lu_  [amis/frères].

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt! S'exclama Jim en mordant dans son croissant à belles dents.

Azhular eut un demi-sourire goguenard et satisfait qui confirma leurs déductions. Leonard avait insisté pour que leur liaison reste secrète quelques temps, et il avait accepté pour lui faire plaisir. Mais on ne pouvait rien cacher à la perspicacité empathique sa  _loQ be'nI'_  (petite sœur), en tout cas, rien qui soit de nature sentimentale.

\- De quoi parlez-vous Jim ? Demanda McCoy pris au dépourvu.

Jim se contenta de lui lancer un regard malicieux et Bones sut qu'ils étaient découverts. Il devint rouge tomate et toussota. Ce n'était pas le fait d'être découvert qui embarrassait le plus, mais cette joie sincère dans les yeux brillants de Jim et de la Petite, même l'impassible Vulcain avait l'air... content!  
Puis son attention se focalisa sur le gros suçon à la base du cou de Jim... Ève en avait aussi un, et le contour d'un pansement apparaissait sous son col. Visiblement, leur nuit avait été  _très agitée..._

Il allait leur faire une remarque quand ses propres reins lui rappelèrent subitement ses propres  _activités_  nocturnes, et matinales.  
Azhular avait été insatiable, et l'avait chevauché une bonne partie de la nuit (il avait été magnifique de force et de virilité)... plus ce matin... Bones se demanda brièvement comment Azhular faisait pour s'asseoir sans montrer de gêne, parce que lui, son unique fois avait suffit pour... bref...  
Leonard se demanda encore comment il se faisait que lui-même ait pu avoir autant d'érections à la suite, lui qui n'était qu'un simple Humain de bientôt 41 ans. Cela dépassait toutes les normes physiologiques humaines. Les sornettes à propos des phéromones excitatrices de certains Klingons mâles devaient avoir un fond de vérité... il fallait vraiment qu'il se penche sur ce mystère qui taraudait de plus en plus son esprit. Toujours était-il que, pour une première fois avec un homme, Leonard avait fait très fort.  
Bones se racla la gorge pour éviter de trop y penser et repoussa la (trop) délicieuse main possessive du Klingon sur sa cuisse, sous la table...

McCoy remarqua le regard fixe, presque narquois, de Spock sur son cou. Oui, ronchonna-t-il en pensée, lui aussi avait un suçon visible. Ce satané Gamin n'avait pas pu se retenir de le marquer un peu partout. Et en même temps, il en éprouvait une indicible fierté.

\- Vos parents sont venus me voir, hier soir. Annonça McCoy pour éviter d'avoir à aborder le sujet qu'ils avaient tous en tête. Ils m'ont posé beaucoup de questions

L'ambiance changea du tout au tout.

\- À quel propos, Docteur ? Demanda Spock, faussement impassible, imperceptiblement irrité.

\- D'après vous, Spock? Soyez logique! Nous revenons des morts des semaines après notre disparition inexplicable...

\- 10 semaines, 6 jours et... Précisa Spock

\- ...si vous voulez. Le coupa McCoy. Toujours est-il que votre père a entendu parler d'un certain nombre de vos... prises de risque. Ils voulaient en savoir plus.

Spock se retint de lui signaler que c'était lui qui avait révélé ces informations à Sarek lorsqu'il leur avait fait des reproches sur leur conduites passées

\- Et vous leur avez donné ces informations ? S'étonna Jim

\- Oui. Dans la mesure du possible. J'estimais qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir. Aurai-je dû refuser?

\- Non, Docteur. Je connais votre professionnalisme, je sais pertinemment que vous n'avez rien révélé de confidentiel. Répliqua Spock.  
Cependant, ses  _T'hylara_  perçurent que Spock aurait préféré que ses parents n'en sachent rien.

. _.._  
_\- C'est normal que tes parents veuillent savoir._ Pensa Jim.

 _\- Nam-tor nash-veh ta i dungi-ken-tor Sa-mekh t'du dvel t'du ! [Je suis sûre que maintenant ton père comprendra tes choix.]_ Renchérit Ève

_\- Nam-tor Sarek rishan-bosh [Sarek est obstiné]. Il ne reconnaîtra jamais que mon choix de carrière était logique._

_\- Nam-tor du ved sa-fu sa-mehk t'du,_ _lautuv..._ _[Tu es vraiment le fils de ton père ! Entêté...] Plaisanta Jim malicieusement_

_\- Ri nam-tor nash-veh... [Je ne suis pas…]  
..._

\- Arrêtez de faire  _ça_! Grogna McCoy

-  _Ça_  quoi ? Demanda Jim, l'air  _trop_  innocent pour que cela soit crédible.

Azhular croisa le regard complice de sa  _loq be nI'_. Il était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire mais se retint, par respect pour l'agacement de son amant.

\- Votre  _machin_  de transmission de pensée!

\- Ça se voit tant que cela ? S'étonna Ève

\- Pas vraiment. Répondit Azhular. Il y a justes des petits détails infimes qui vous trahissent, il faut vous bien connaître pour les voir ou bien être très observateur.  
Il se tut, soudainement conscient de l'aveu d'affection implicite qu'il venait de faire. Il était si mal à l'aise avec cela que son envie de rire s'était évanouie.

Mais Ève désamorça son malaise en lui adressant un sourire à la fois fier et malicieux:  
\- Normal, pour des  _loDnI_  ! (frères)

Azhular répondit par un grand sourire et Bones rougit...  
Jim souriait aussi, et Ève ressentit la satisfaction de Spock, que ces échanges émotionnels n'indisposaient plus.

Vraiment, comme elle pouvait les aimer!  
Tous.  
Si fort.  
Ses si douces  _Ko-thai'lu_  [amies] Nyotta et Christine, des femmes fortes qui étaient la bonté même,  
Ses _Sa-thai'lu,_  non, _ses Sa-kai_  (frères) Bones le grognon et Azhular le Klingon soit-disant méchant  
Ses  _Ashayam-T'hylara_ [amants chéris], sa raison de vivre et de respirer...

Un nœud serra soudain sa gorge et lui coupa la respiration. Elle recommençait à ressentir de l'angoisse, comme si un pré-sentiment lui hurlait qu'illes allaient toustes mourir sous peu par sa faute, et qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher cela. Les esprits de ses amants rejoignirent aussitôt le sien, la rassurèrent de leur amour et de leur force

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives,  _loQ be'nI?_

\- Vous êtes toute pâle, mon Petit!. Ajouta McCoy

\- ... rien... ce n'est rien

\- Pas à moi. Je sens ton malaise d'ici! Gronda doucement Azhular

\- Mon Épouse est sujette à des crises d'angoisse qui vont croissant.

\- Spock! Protesta Ève

\- Vous m'accompagnerez à l'infirmerie dès la fin de ce repas! Décréta McCoy en mode  _médecin en chef de l'Enterprise_

\- Mais...

\- Bones a raison, Ève. Approuva Jim.

Ève soupira et céda à leur douce pression affectueuse

ooo

En bon médecin attentif, McCoy procéda à tous les examens possibles et imaginables. Il constata que la puce contraceptive était bien en place dans son cerveau et ne présentait aucune modification. Le fonctionnement de son encéphale était parfaitement normal, tout comme celui de ses neurones intestinaux et cardiaques. Ils ne présentaient aucun dysfonctionnement dans les émissions ou la réception des différents neurotransmetteurs, ce qui écartait d'office toute suspicion de maladie mentale* comme un début de dépression.

Mais McCoy était aussi un clinicien à l'ancienne et il se méfiait des machines. De ce fait, il préférait vérifier de visu l'état de santé de ses patients, comme les médecins de famille du vingtième siècle. Il pria Ève d'enlever sa tunique pour ne garder que le soutien-gorge et le leggings

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cela? S'exclama-t-il en voyant les marques de doigts sur sa taille, et sur tout son corps, les nombreuses marques de morsures, et les suçons

Ève rougit:  
\- J'ai fait une très grosse crise d'angoisse hier soir, j'ai eu tellement besoin d'être rassurée et ... hem...  
Elle ne put finir mais McCoy avait très bien comprit. Il rougit lui aussi. (il rougissait décidément beaucoup depuis de matin)  
\- Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar et j'ai très bien dormi,  _après_...

\- Je vois… Sourit-il avec une tolérance qui le surprit lui-même  
Qui aurait pu croire que Jim et Spock puissent être aussi violents ? Cependant, Ève ne semblait en souffrir d'aucune façon. Et avec après cette nuit impétueuse passée avec Azhular, qui l'avait lui aussi marqué un peu partout de la même façon, McCoy était plus que mal placé pour faire une quelconque remarque.

Il poursuivit ses analyses, écouta longuement son cœur et sa respiration, mais rien ne vint expliquer l'état angoissé de Ève.

\- Bon, vous avez bien une pression artérielle un peu élevée, mais rien de grave.

\- À cause de cet état de stress?

\- Oui. Voulez-vous que je vous prescrive un calmant ?

\- Non. Merci. Je suis sûre que cela va passer. Ça vient juste par crise. C'est certainement un contre-coups de tout ce qui nous est arrivé

Ève ne présentait aucun symptôme pouvant évoquer un état de stress post-traumatique, mais McCoy se retint de la contredire.  
\- Il vous faudrait pratiquer des activités relaxantes

 _La Petite_  ne put se retenir de lui lancer un regard malicieux remplis de sous-entendus. Bones grommela des mots indistincts, à croire que Jim déteignait sur elle!

\- Ahem... une autre activité. Un loisir créatif par exemple...

\- Oui, comme danser et écouter de la musique, Hali tam'a a conservé dans ses mémoires de la bonne vieille musique de mon époque

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée

\- Jusqu'à présent, avec mes études, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en écouter beaucoup. Je veux devenir ambassadrice...

\- Et bien, tant que vous serez sujette à ces crises d'angoisses, travaillez moins et adonnez-vous plus à la musique. Telle est ma prescription.

\- Voui, monsieur le docteur! Répondit-elle avec de faux airs de petite fille bien sage qui firent rire Bones

ooo

Spock leva le nez de sa console, il avait senti... son esprit se tourna vers celui de Ève.

Depuis qu'illes avaient la possibilité de communiquer à distance par la pensée, illes étaient en permanence connectés les un·es aux autres. Illes avaient tout trois aménagé un système complexe de cloisons mentales plus ou moins hermétiques. Cela permettait à chacun d'eux de garder son  _jardin secret_  comme le disait Ève, tout en les empêchant d'être assailli par les pensées parasites des autres. Illes avaient aussi des barrières plus perméables leur donnant accès au ressenti de ses  _T'hylara_  s'ils le souhaitaient.

Le ressenti de Ève était inhabituel et éveilla la curiosité de Spock.

Spock entrouvrit la barrière perméable et se retrouva le temps de quelques secondes dans le corps de Ève. Il y avait de la musique forte, sur laquelle elle dansait et chantait. Cette activité lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir. Spock attira en pensée l'attention de Jim et lui aussi se connecta à Ève.

...  
Elle sentit leur présence:  
-  _Bones m'a prescrit une cure de musique!_ Pensa-t-elle gaiement

- _Voilà une prescription médicale plus que pertinente et qui me plaît beaucoup!_  Répondit Jim. _J'ai hâte de contribuer à cette médication thérapeutique_

Spock retint un soupir. Ce genre d'activité ne l'attirait guère, mais si cela permettait à leur épouse de gérer ses angoisses, il s'y adonnerait volontiers.

- _Spock, tu es le meilleur des époux!_ S'exclama Ève qui avait compris ses non-dits  
...

ooo

Azhular entra dans le bureau de Bones après avoir frappé. Le Doc ne releva même pas la tête de son pad

-Merci, Christine. Mettez le dossier sur mon bureau

Azhular aimait le voir aussi sérieux et concentré. Son  _QI'tu'sor_  sauveur de vies. Il se dégageait de lui une assurance tranquille.

\- Docteur McCoy dit-il simplement  
Ils étaient en service, il ne pouvait se permettre de familiarité.

McCoy sursauta presque en reconnaissant cette voix magnifique, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Azhular le vit pâlir et se crisper, et il s'en étonna:  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as?

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici? Demanda Leonard sur la défensive  
...non, pas encore, pas ici! Songea-t-il comme une supplique, presque au bord de la panique. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté aux indescriptibles plaisirs de la chair avec lui, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister à ses avances si délectables, à ce corps si magnifique, à ces mains si...

Azhular perçut nettement un rejet dans la voix et l'attitude de l'Humain. Un doute l'étreignit et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Les yeux de Leonard le fixaient durement, comme les lames acérée d'un  _D'k tahg_. Azhular ne tergiversa pas :  
\- Tu ne veux plus de moi?

\- Quoi? S'exclama McCoy  
Sa panique avait fait monter sa voix dans les aigus, il se reprit aussitôt:  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Que voulait-il dire par _vouloir de lui_?

Azhular s'avança et Leonard se leva de sa chaise pour s'éloigner de lui. Si le Klingon le couchait à nouveau sur ce bureau, il était perdu.

\- Tu veux rompre avec moi. Constata Azhular. Tu me fuis à nouveau.  
De quoi McCoy avait-il peur? Il ne lui avait pourtant fait aucun mal.  
Il ne l'avait pas suffisamment imprégné et à présent cet Humain lui échappait. Il resta digne alors que son sang lui faisait subitement mal dans les veines. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de douleur semblable.

Les yeux de Leonard s'arrondirent de surprise: rompre avec Azhular?  
Alors que son cœur s'enflait dans sa poitrine au simple fait de penser à ce satané Gamin? Alors qu'il sentait un sournois désir monter en lui juste en le voyant et en entendant sa belle voix?  
\- Ne sois pas stupide! S'emporta Leonard avec une colère qu'il ne maîtrisa pas. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu me sautes dessus ici.

\- ... que je te saute dessus ? Répéta Azhular, perplexe mais soulagé. Je ne comprends pas.  
Leonard ne voulait pas rompre avec lui! Il reprit espoir. Il devait y avoir un malentendu

\- Oh que si, tu me comprends! Gronda Leonard en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur. Tu sais parfaitement qu'avec tes bon sang de phéromones, je ne serais pas capable de te résister!

\- Mes phéromones? Comment...?  
L'existence des  _Hoch nIv joq_  étaient un secret bien gardé, comment pouvait-il le savoir?

\- Je suis médecin, Azhular. L'interrompit Leonard. Je connais les limites d'un corps humain normal! Hors, je suis un simple Humain normal. La seule explication logique est que ton corps émette des phéromones aphrodisiaques! Et que tu maîtrises parfaitement leur effet comme tu l'as fait hier soir et ce matin quand tu les as utilisées sur moi!

\- Tu as aimé...

Cela résonnait comme un aveu, et mit le feu aux poudres. McCoy s'emporta avec colère  
\- ...là n'est pas le problème! Tu t'es servi de moi comme d'un jouet!

Azhular comprit enfin les craintes et les reproches de son Humain  
\- Tu as raison sur un point, je suis bien un  _loD ghatlh,_ un mâle dominant. Rétorqua-t-il avec orgueil. Et quand je désire puissamment un ou une partenaire, donc toi, j'émet des  _Hoch nIv joq,_ des ondes du désir. Mais, tu dois savoir que, premièrement, tu es parfaitement parfaitement capable d'y résister, puisque tu m'as déjà dit non, et de deux, jamais en service.

McCoy croisa les bras et rétorqua avec incrédulité:  
\- "Jamais en service". Tu te moques de moi?

\- La première fois, quand tu m'as repoussé, nous n'avions pas commencé nos services, et hier, ta journée était sensée être finie quand j'ai mis cet ambassadeur dehors avant de te sauter dessus, comme tu dis.  
...et il était vraiment dommage qu'ils soient tous deux en service...

-... oui, c'est vrai. Reconnut McCoy qui se détendit. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter ainsi.

Il y eut un silence embarrassé.

\- Donc, tu penses que je peux forcer ta volonté à me désirer. Déduisit Azhular, presque blessé

McCoy n'eut pas le courage de le nier.  
Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à cette nuit, à leur étreinte de ce matin, à insatiabilité d'Azhular, à la réactivité sur-réaliste de son propre corps qui avait à chaque fois réagi au quart de tour... alors que normalement, aucun humain lambda n'est physiologiquement capable de recommencer à être en érection à peine cinq minutes après avoir eu un orgasme, et encore moins, plusieurs fois de suite!  
Un goût amer lui était monté à la gorge. Il aimait Azhular, passionnément, la question ne se posait même pas. Mais il avait l'impression que le Gamin l'avait considéré comme un jouet sexuel. Il avait su attendre son consentement pour leur première fois, puis, pour toutes les autres, il s'en était allègrement passé le considérant comme acquis d'office. Et cela le blessait profondément...  
_«_ 2.0114  _femme par Klingon et par jour»_  avait calculé Spock. Et ce n'était qu'une moyenne! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tilté à cette information? Au regard des  _performances_  de Azhular, il trouvait le chiffre bien sous-estimé...

\- Sache que si mes  _Hoch nIv joq_  sont aussi efficaces sur toi, c'est parce que tu as accepté leur effet sur toi. Rétorqua Azhular. Elles agissent sur le corps et pas sur l'esprit. Elles exacerbent un désir déjà existant. Si une personne n'éprouve aucune attirance pour moi au départ, je ne peux la forcer à me désirer

Azhular laissa Leonard absorber cette information, et ce que cela impliquait. Il le vit rougir et aima cela. Son Humain hyper-sensible. Mais il resta à distance de lui. Il comprit qu'il allait falloir lui apprendre à être un peu moins impératif dans sa façon de proposer à Leonard de partager du sexe avec lui et à verbaliser son désir pour lui afin qu'il ne se sente pas manipulé.

-... Sinon tu m'aurais appartenu dès mes premières avances car tu aurais été incapable de me dire non. Mon tord a été de me comporter avec avec toi comme je l'aurai fait avec un ou une partenaire Klingon.

\- Je ne suis qu'un simple Humain, Azhular. Rétorqua Leonard avec une certaine gène. Je n'ai pas votre endurance Klingonne, et je n'ai rien d'un  _loD ghatlh_. Je ne serai pas capable de recommencer comme cela toutes les nuits. Tu es un Klingon jeune et vigoureux, je suis un Humain qui n'est plus de la première jeunesse, tu risques d'être frustré si tu reste avec moi. Le supporteras-tu?

Il y avait de la douleur dans voix du Doc... Leonard possédait cette franchise et cette capacité à accepter les conséquences de ses actes et de ses parole, aussi douloureuses soient-elles. Leonard était un homme bien plus fort qu'il ne le croyait lui-même. C'étaient là des qualités que Azhular estimait au plus haut point et appréciait chez Leonard.  
Et, bien qu'il n'en comprenne pas la raison, cela lui plaisait que son  _QI'tu Sor_  soit un peu plus âgé que lui.

\- Je ne suis pas un obsédé, Leonard. Rétorqua Azhular. Je m'adapterai. Et il me reste toujours ma main, mes mains.

Il eut la satisfaction de provoquer un sourire amusé sur le visage de Leonard  
Et puis, l'endurance était une qualité qui pouvait s'acquérir avec de l'entraînement. Songea Azhular. Et il savait être patient et méthodique... oui, avec beaucoup de patience et de douceur, ainsi que de longues imprégnations quotidiennes de ses  _Hoch nIv joq_ , il pouvait rendre son Humain aussi insatiable que lui.

Azhular se sentait vraiment en vie en deux circonstances: dans le feu de la bataille, lorsque la lame de son  _d'k tagh_  plongeait dans le cœur de son ennemi, et que son sang chaud et gluant dégoulinait sur ses mains. Ou dans la fièvre de la chair, lorsqu'il faisait gémir et crier son ou sa partenaire sous les assauts de son membre, le faisant perdre pied et se tordre de plaisir dans ses bras. À ces moments-là, il se sentait si puissant, tellement vivant.

Cette nuit-là, il avait découvert avec un grand étonnement l'extase d'être le receveur quand il avait pris Leonard en lui. Il avait si fort désiré cet Humain une seconde fois, son Humain. Mais il avait vu la crispation de Leonard et il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de le blesser en le pénétrant une seconde fois.  
Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette douleur-là. Vlokir le vampire l'avait régulièrement possédé, interminablement. Cela n'avait été que longues souffrances et humiliations. Son membre sur-dimensionné qui l'avait ravagé aurait pu le dégoûter à jamais...  
Le désir de Azhular de s'unir à nouveau avec Leonard avait été si fort qu'il avait pris la décision d'accepter cette souffrance pour avoir la satisfaction de lui donner encore du plaisir.  
Le temps écoulé depuis sa libération avait permis à son intimité d'enfin cicatriser. Azhular avait découvert avec un plaisir sans nom que Leonard avait la taille parfaite pour le satisfaire. Son membre était parfait: il l'emplissait juste comme il le fallait sans jamais le déchirer et atteignait à chaque fois sa prostate. Ce qui leur permettait de recommencer, encore et encore et encore. Peu lui importait d'être essentiellement receveur, il ne voulait pas que Leonard connaisse de souffrance.

Ce bonheur absolu de ne faire qu'un dans la chair, il ne voulait le partager qu'avec Leonard, désormais. Il voulait lui donner ce pur bonheur charnel.

Azhular se rendit compte qu'il était resté un moment silencieux. Les yeux gris-bleus de Leonard étaient fixés sur lui, à la fois doux et indulgents. Sous des dehors impatients, cet Humain était exactement le contraire.

\- À quoi penses-tu donc? Lui demanda-t-il gentiment  
Azhular était si beau, plongé dans ses pensées, les yeux brillants. Il ne se lasserait jamais de le regarder

C'était étrange à quel point cette gentillesse, que Azhular n'acceptait de personne, ne l'indisposait pas lorsqu'elle provenait de Leonard ou de Ève.  
\- Je ne suis pas venu te voir pour avoir du sexe avec toi mais pour prendre des nouvelles de ma  _loq be'nI_

\- Ta  _loq be'nI_ est en excellente santé, et n'a aucune raison physiologique de ressentir ces crises d'angoisses. Répondit Leonard, à la fois soulagé de changer de sujet et inquiet pour  _sa_  Petite.

\- Si j'ai bien tout compris, ma  _loq be'nI_ est apparue comme ça à bord de ce vaisseau. Et elle ignore totalement comment et dans quel but. Le monde d'où elle vient appartient à un lointain passé et n'existe plus. À par ses époux et nous, elle n'a plus aucune famille. Elle ne sais pas non plus d'où lui vient ce pouvoir de  _Saïshen,_ ni pourquoi celui-ci lui a été donné. Si ça se trouve ce corps n'est même pas celui de sa naissance sur la planète Terre. Même Aïshima n'a rien pu lui dire

\- Oui, c'est bien ça... parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est parmi nous depuis toujours

\- Elle a donc toutes les raisons de ressentir ces angoisses. Il n'y a rien de pire que de ne pas savoir d'où on vient et de savoir qu'on ne pourra jamais retourner auprès des siens!

Azhular savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait, lui qui avait renoncé à retourner sur sa planète natale. Toustes celleux de sa génération qu'il avait cotoyé·es, appréci·es, détesté·es ou aimé·es étaient mort·es. Mais lui, il lui restait au moins Angghal et Aktuh.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Soupira Leonard en se rasseyant. Et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider.

Cette impuissance lui était douloureuse. Azhular se rapprocha doucement de lui.

\- Nous pouvons déjà veiller sur elle et ses deux  _qaDanganpu'jerk_

-  _qaDanganpu'jerk,_  laisse-moi deviner, ses crétins d'époux?... oui, et bien nous ne sommes pas prêt d'en voir le bout! Ces trois-là attirent les problèmes comme des aimants! Et en plus, ils sautent dedans à pieds joints!

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je tuerai leurs ennemis et tu soigneras leurs blessures.

\- Nous formons un parfait duo de psychopathe!... Ricana Leonard. Le maniaque du poignard et le médicorder-maniaque!

Azhular fit un pas de plus vers lui et le cœur de Leonard s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête:  
\- Que signifie  _QI'tu'sor joh Qi'tu sor?_  Tu as dit ça hier soir.

Azhular sembla hésiter, mais le regard impératif du docteur lui fit comprendre qu'il devait répondre avec honnêteté

\- Le climat de Qo'noS est très rude, les arbres y sont rares. Au centre de  _Qo'noS mojmeH_ , dans le  _Kaa'lak_ _qul choS_ , le désert de feu de Kaa'lak, se trouve le plus grand et le plus puissant de nos arbres: le  _QI'tu Sor_ , l'arbre-oasis.

-... un arbre... oasis?

\- Ses branches noueuses ont une apparence frêle, comme ton corps, mais elles résistent à toutes les tempêtes. Ses frondaisons et ses racines s'étendent loin autour du tronc. Les  _no'Sor_ , les arbres-ancêtres ont des branches et des racines de plus de 500 mètres de longueur. Les feuillages tamisent et filtrent la lumière violente du soleil du désert. Les feuilles capturent et retiennent l'humidité des  _jajlo' vIQoDlI'mo',_  les vents de l'aurore. Les racines accumulent des réserves d'eau. Les frondaisons tempèrent la chaleur caniculaire du jour et les températures glaciales de la nuit. Tous ces éléments créent un micro climat propice à la vie, un oasis dans le désert.

\- Tu vois en moi un  _QI'tu Sor ?_ S'étonna Leonard, sonné par cette métaphore révélatrice de ce que Azhular pensait de lui

\- Les  _QI'tu Sor_  les plus puissants et les plus anciens ont tous un animal gardien. Poursuivit Azhular. Un  _Ka'ar vIghro"a'._  Ce tigre Ka'ar creuse son terrier entre les racines du  _QI'tu Sor_  pour s'y installer avec sa meute...

-... les galeries ainsi creusées oxygènent les racines et la meute protège le tronc et les branches principales des herbivores. L'oasis créée par l'arbre leur procure une réserve de nourriture végétale et animale. Déduisit Leonard. Une magnifique symbiose entre deux espèce totalement différentes.

\- Tu es mon  _QI'tu Sor_ , je suis ton  _Ka'ar vIghro"a'_. Grommela Azhular avec une possessivité agressive.

\- ... tu es surtout un insupportable gamin! Rétorqua Leonard, la voix étranglée par l'émotion  
Considéré sous cet angle, il n'était plus du tout question d'un  _coup d'un soir_ , ou d'un flirt de quelques jours mais d'une vie entière! Était-ce donc possible? Était-ce réellement possible? Leonard avait encore du mal à le croire

Azhular eut un sourire carnassier. Il fit un dernier pas et coinça son  _QI'tu Sor_  contre un mur. Il lui vola un long baiser passionné. Il ressortit rapidement, laissant Leonard aux prises avec un léger vertige.

Leonard se reprit rapidement et se rendit compte qu'il souriait béatement.  
Il se sentait intensément soulagé. La franchise de ce gamin était rassurante et lui avait permis de percer l'abcès avant qu'il n'empoisonne leurs relations.

Il voulut voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cet arbre-oasis. Il ne trouva que quelques holo-photographies mal cadrées, des photos volées. Le  _QI'tu Sor_  avait un puissant tronc de baobab. Mais ses branches noueuses comme des cordes étaient fines. Si fines qu'il était incroyable qu'elles puissent être aussi longues. Certaines avaient de minces lianes qui descendaient jusqu'au sol où elles prenaient racine... Les  _Ka'ar vIghoro"a'_  s'apparentaient à de magnifiques panthères noires musculeuses au yeux jaunes.

Leonard prit une longue respiration. Oui, Azhular ressemblait à un  _Ka'ar vIghoro"a'.  
_ Il se replongea dans son travail, le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, le cœur à la fois léger et empli d'amour

ooo

Jim et Spock étaient rentrés un peu plus tôt à leur cabine qu'à l'ordinaire.  
Toute la journée, ils avaient perçu la lutte énergique de Ève contre ses crises d'angoisses à répétition. L'effet positif de ses séances de danse et de chant sur de la musique n'avaient été que momentané.

Ils n'éprouvaient présent qu'une seule envie : faire comprendre à leur Épouse qu'ils veillaient sur elle, le lui dire charnellement.  
À moins que ce soit ce besoin de plus en plus intense qu'avait Ève qui exacerbait ainsi leurs désirs charnels? Ce besoin viscéral de recevoir du réconfort en se blottissant tout contre eux, dans la force de leurs bras virils, blottie contre la chaleur de leurs corps brûlants et enlacée par leurs esprits possessifs... se noyer et s'oublier dans leurs plaisirs partagés  
Ils l'ignoraient.

De toute façon, quelle qu'en soit la cause, le résultat était le même.  
La douche fut rapide et ils s'enlacèrent sur le lit ouvert comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Les préliminaires furent vite expédiés. L'esprit de Spock rejoignit celui de Jim, et le corps de Jim s'immergea profondément en celui de Ève, et ils s'aimèrent avec une tendre passion.  
Enfin ensemble! Profondément soulagée par leur union à la fois mentale et charnelle, elle s'abandonna.  
Ève agrippa Jim, le serra contre elle, toujours aussi émerveillée de savoir que les esprits des hommes de sa vie étaient unis dans le corps de Jim.

La lumière fut vive autour d'eux, s'amplifia au fur et à mesure que leur étreinte devenait plus intense, pour finir par exploser en même temps que leur orgasme..

Ils reprirent rapidement leur souffle et la bouche de Spock s'empara de celle de Ève...

La sonnerie de la porte du bureau retentit. Il fallut une longue minute à Spock pour parvenir à contenir la colère provoquée par sa frustration.  
Jim s'était déjà rapidement habillé, vaguement inquiet: seule une raison importante pouvait justifier qu'un membre de l'équipage vienne les déranger en ces lieux privés, plutôt que de les appeler sur le Com. Il alla dans l'autre pièce et ouvrit la porte. Il eut une demi seconde de stupéfaction:

\- Ambassadeur Sarek ?

Sarek ne put se retenir de hausser un demi-sourcil : le Capitaine portait un cafetan Vulcain trop grand pour lui, vraisemblablement celui de Spock. Ses pupilles étaient nettement dilatées, ses joues rougies, ses lèvres gonflées, ses cheveux en bataille...  
Mais, surtout, tourbillonnait autour de lui un somptueux mélange de lumières vertes, jaune-orangées et blanches scintillantes. Sarek comprit sans peine à quelles  _activités_  s'adonnait le trio, et que sa visite était donc plus qu'inopportune. Il se sentit furtivement mal à l'aise.  
Cependant, il avait pris sa décision et ne pouvait se permettre de reculer, sauf si son fils refusait de le recevoir. Refus qui était d'ailleurs d'une probabilité non négligeable.

-  _Dif-tor heh smusma_ , _Ang'jmizn James Kirk_  [Vie longue et prospère, Capitaine James Kirk]. Dit-il en faisant le  _Ta'al._

Décontenancé par cette marque de respect sans aucune trace de condescendance, Kirk répondit par automatisme dans un Vulcain parfait, en faisant lui aussi le salut Vulcain:  
-  _Sochya he dif, kevet-dutar Sarek S'chn t'gai._  [Paix et longue vie, ambassadeur Sarek S'chn t'gai]

Sarek reconnut distinctement le vrombissement énergique de Lash'a, qu'il perçut irrationnellement comme  _menaçant_. Elle précéda l'arrivée de son fils et de sa bru. Spock avait revêtu, tout comme Ève, ce qui ressemblait à un sobre kimono noir brodé de délicats petits motifs rouges. Probablement une tenue Kôkivo-yanne. Toustes deux aussi avaient les pupilles dilatées, et étaient parés de ces halos de lumières tournoyantes, mais qui commençaient à s'atténuer.

\- Je vous en prie, entrez. Dit Kirk parvenant à rester calme et neutre, comme il se le devait face à un Vulcain.

Bien. Si le Capitaine lui permettait d'entrer, cela augmentait la probabilité que Spock accepte de l'écouter. Le regard de Sarek croisa celui de son fils, impénétrable mais froid, parfaitement Vulcain.

\- Spock, j'ignorai que vous étiez  _occupé_. Cependant, je souhaiterai vous parler, seul à seul.

L'esprit de Spock se rebella aussitôt. Sarek devina plus qu'il ne vit le raidissement imperceptible de son fils, et il anticipa son refus.

...  
-  _Nar'uh ni'droian t'sa-veh._  [ _Accepte sa demande_ ] _,_ Pensa Jim.  _Expédie ça au plus vite et nous pourrons retourner au lit._

-  _C'est peut-être important._ Renchérit Ève.  _Et puis, c'est ton père. Nous resterons connectés avec toi si tu veux._

_\- Haishau nash-veh ish-nash! [Je le veux]. Nous sommes époux, je trouve illogique de vous cacher des informations sur ma famille.  
..._

Sarek déduisit à leur silence qu'illes échangeaient leurs pensées.

\- J'accepte votre demande. Concéda Spock d'une voix impassible

Était-il possible que les compagnons de son fils aient intercédé en sa faveur, comme le lui avait prédit son Épouse ?

\- Lash'a,  _sarlah du ha ?_  [Tu viens?]. Dit Ève doucement

Mais Lash'a émit un bourdonnement têtu qui signifiait clairement _"non!"_ , et s'accrocha fermement à l'épaule de Spock. Nul n'insista.  
Sarek prit conscience que cette insectoïde n'était pas traitée comme un animal de compagnie, mais plutôt comme une amie choyée. Ils lui reconnaissaient vraisemblablement une capacité à penser avec une logique qui lui était propre. Il l'avait d'ailleurs lui-même expérimentée lorsqu'elle lui avait dit son opinion sur sa conduite envers son  _k'diwa'Spock_  [Spock-bien-aimé]. Elle bénéficiait par conséquent de son libre arbitre.  
Sarek ne se permit pas de faire de remarque. Il n'était plus à cela près, désormais.

La porte se referma. Spock s'assit à son bureau, il fit signe à son père de faire de même.

\- Je vous écoute. Dit simplement Spock d'un ton tout à fait neutre

\- L'ambassadeur Saraï m'a transmis des pads relatant le rôle que vous et vos  _T'hylara_  avez joué dans l'histoire de leurs nations. Je les ai visionnés avec votre  _Ko-mehk._

Spock ne fut pas le seul à remarquer l'utilisation du terme  _T'hylara_ , et ce que cela impliquait

...  
-  _T'hylara? Glantau sa-veh u'T'hylara ! [Il nous considère comme des T'hylara!]_ S'étonna Jim

 _\- Na'shikhau sa-veh ta nar-tor sa-veh reh-shif t'etek ha ? [Suggère-t-il qu'il accepte notre trouple ?]_ Demanda Ève

 _\- Kesik'es [Vraisemblablement]._  Répondit Spock avec prudence

 _\- Tu parles d'une franchise!_ Railla Jim.  _Il ne peut donc pas le dire franchement plutôt que de tourner autour du pot?_

 _\- ...tourner 'autour du pot' ?_  Répéta Spock.

 _\- Ce serait reconnaître qu'il a eut tord._ Comprit Ève.  _Ri lau sa-veh veling. [Il ne le peut tout simplement pas]_  
...

\- Le docteur McCoy a quant à lui bien voulu répondre à mes questions. Poursuivit Sarek  
Il fit comme si il n'avait pas deviné cet échange silencieux au regard de Spock imperceptiblement absent. Les deux Humains était absent physiquement, mais finalement, ils étaient quand même là. Son fils devait leur permettre d'entendre leur conversation.  
Sarek avait compris la puissance de leurs liens mutuels, mais n'avait pas envisagé que cela puisse être à ce point. Il devait s'avouer qu'il en était impressionné. Créer de tels liens mentaux avec des êtres psy-nul comme les Humains! Ces deux Humains ne devaient pas être ordinaires.

\- Il m'en a informé.

\- Vous et vos  _T'hylara_  avez accompli de grands desseins, tout en accomplissant votre devoir. Déclara Sarek. Cependant, mettre ainsi vos vies en jeu et permettre à des peuples d'accéder à la paix sans entraver leur évolution normale ne sont pas des actes anodins. Tout comme vous avez risqué votre propre vie afin de mettre fin à une pandémie planétaire.

Sarek fit une pause. Spock était resté parfaitement impassible, tandis que l'étonnement de ses  _T'hylara_  se déversait en lui.

...  
-  _Je délire ou il vient de te faire un compliment!_ S'exclama Jim

- _De nous faire des compliments._ Précisa Ève.  _Il a dit 'Vous et vos T'hylara'  
..._

Sarek était fier, non, un vulcain n'éprouve pas de fierté, il était satisfait de l'impassibilité totale de son fils. Spock n'avait eu qu'un infime haussement de sourcil. Sarek s'était contenté d'énoncer des faits, mais il savait que les Humains allaient prendre ces mots pour des compliments, et leurs affects devaient en ce moment envahir l'esprit de son fils.

\- J'ai contacté T'pau. Poursuivait Sarek avec un calme apparent. Je lui ai expliqué votre situation particulière. Elle a accepté de vous rencontrer. Elle évaluera votre _Reh-vla-talikal'kash-naf_  [lien mental tri-latéral] qu'elle légitimera par un mariage officiel.  
Peu importait à présent l'aspect à première vue illogique de ce trouple. Ce  _kash-naf_ reliant des humanoïdes d'espèce différentestranscendait cette relation (un Vulcain, un Humain, une Sishen), le légitimait, s'inscrivait dans la dynamique de  _k'lalatar prkori k'lalatar prnak'lirli_  [Infini diversité sous ses différentes combinaison].

Cette fois-ci les esprits de ses  _T'hylara_  restèrent muets de surprise... Sarek avait organisé pour eux un mariage officiel Vulcain!

\- T'pau a accepté de nous marier ? Demanda Spock toujours impavide, parfaitement Vulcain, malgré l'immense stupéfaction de ses  _T'hylara_ qui assiégeait violemment ses  _Naph-fo-dan_  [boucliers mentaux].

\- Je lui ai expliqué la particularité de votre  _Reh'vla-talikal kash-naf_. Elle a été très intriguée, cela n'est jamais arrivé. Elle n'a pas remis ma parole en doute. Elle procédera à la cérémonie matrimoniale si celui-ci est suffisamment puissant, ce qui à mon sens ne fait aucun doute.

\- En avez-vous parlé à ma mère?

\- Oui. Elle m'a reproché d'être trop intrusif. Cependant, je ne fais que prendre acte de la situation actuelle. Vous et vos  _T'hylara_  vivez maritalement sans être mariés, cela n'est pas convenable.

À nouveau Spock entendait parfaitement les non-dits :  
_Je reconnais l'existence de votre trouple, et l'accepte désormais.  
_ Ses  _T'hylara_  acquiescèrent, ils avaient fait la même interprétation que lui. Spock percevait nettement leur bonheur qui insinuait en lui une agréable chaleur. Il estima par conséquent que son père avait suffisamment fait d'effort pour qu'il accepte cette offre implicite de paix.  
Il le fit à la façon de Sarek, vulcainement, sans le dire ouvertement et d'une voix impassible.  
\- Certes. Je comprends vos arguments,  _Sa-mehk t'nash-veh [mon Père]_ , et ne m'y opposerais pas.

Le cœur de Sarek se réveilla dans sa poitrine. Il avait réussi à mettre fin à leur désaccord sans qu'aucun d'eux ne perde la face.  
\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous,  _Sa-fu t'nash-veh [mon Fils]_. Approuva Sarek comme si de rien n'était. Votre mère m'a demandé par ailleurs de vous faire savoir qu'elle considérera tous les enfants de Ève comme les vôtres, Spock, quels que soient leurs gènes. Et vous savez combien il est parfois impossible d'aller à l'encontre de la volonté de votre mère.

 _...  
\- Tous vos enfants seront nos petits-enfants._  Comprit Spock

-  _Cela ne m'étonne pas d'Amanda, elle est une femme formidable!_  S'exclama Ève

 _\- Avec une mamie pareille, nos enfants seront pourris-gâtés._ Plaisanta Jim avec tendresse  
...

Sarek se leva et Spock fit de même. Lash'a prit son envol et vint de poser sur l'épaule de Sarek qui se figea. Ses antennes étonnement douces frôlèrent son cou  
_-T'du kum-to, rom. Etek kunli_  [toi comprendre, gentil. Nous heureux]  
Cette fois-ci les affects transmis étaient comme des effleurement doux et affectueux, agréables, même pour un Vulcain.

\- Il semblerait que Lash'a vous ait adopté. Constata Spock impassiblement

\- En effet. Je vais vous laisser, à présent. Au revoir, mon Fils.

-  _Sochya heh dif_ ,  _Sa-mekh_.

-  _Dif-tor heh smusma,_  s _a-fu t'nash-veh._

La porte se referma, Ève et Jim vinrent le rejoindre.

\- Bordel! Ton père ne fait pas les choses à moitié !

Ève vint se blottir contre Spock resté immobile.  
Il luttait contre ses affects qui menaçaient de le mener à la rupture. Les vives émotions de ses  _T'hylara_  avaient affaibli son contrôle. Il prenait seulement maintenant conscience à quel point le rejet de son père l'avait profondément blessé.

Ève leva la tête vers lui, elle lui souriait doucement à travers des larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur ses joues. Son  _Adun'a_  était si belle. Spock croisa le regard à la fois satisfait et fier de Jim, son _Adun_  était si beau.

Ses  _T'hylara_  respectèrent son besoin de silence, tout en le guidant dans leur chambre. Spock prit place sur son coussin de méditation, tandis que Jim et Ève s'allongeaient sur le lit. Le bruissement des draps et leurs soupirs étouffés afin de ne pas le déranger étaient aux oreilles de Spock musicalement apaisants.  
Il finit par atteindre suffisamment de quiétude pour atteindre l'état dont il avait besoin. Il ferma totalement son esprit à toute distraction extérieure et se plongea dans sa  _Wh'ltri_  [méditation]

Apaisé, Spock rouvrit les yeux sur un spectacle dont il ne se lassait pas. Ève et Jim, nus, enlacé·es, somnolent·es. À présent que ce mariage allait être reconnu et officiel, il sentait fuser en lui une profonde satisfaction. Il avait toute légitimité à revendiquer ces Humain·es comme sien·nes aux yeux de son peuple, et de tous les univers existants...  
Illes s'éveillèrent tout à fait lorsqu'il les rejoignit au lit et illes prirent soin de lui  _à leur façon_.

**oOo**

**Fin de la onzième partie**

**.**

* * *

**à suivre  
Partie douze** ** _: Ha'gelar_** **[lumières]**  
Où le voile sera levé sur la raison de la présence de Ève en ce monde...

Je n'ai fais aucune description physique de Ève.  
Comment l'imaginez-vous physiquement?  
La couleur de sa peau, de ses yeux, la forme de son visage, de son corps...

ooo

***Coin maladies «psychiques»**

Il apparaît de plus en plus que beaucoup de maladies mentales seraient d'origine génétique, provoquant des dysfonctionnements au niveau du cerveau.

Les neurones communiquent entre eux via l'émission de neurotransmetteurs. Si cette transmission se fait mal, ou si un neurotransmetteur est produit en trop grande quantité ou pas assez, c'est toute une personnalité qui peut être impactée, et souffrir.  
On peut être porteur d'une anomalie génétique, qui déclenche, ou pas, la maladie  _mentale_ en fonction des événements de nos vies

Par exemple, dans le cas de la dépression, c'est la sérotonine qui pose problème (plus, selon certaines sources, un problème au niveau de la flore intestinale et des neurones tapis dans la paroi de celui-ci)... vous remarquerez que dans certaines famille, on est dépressive de mère en fille sur plusieurs génération...  
Donc, il est inutile de prétendre à un dépressif que  _«il suffit de le vouloir pour s'en sortir»_. Tout ce que cela peut avoir comme effet est de culpabiliser la personne, qui est déjà en état de souffrance psychique. En fait, c'était comme si on disait à une personne qui a une bonne grosse grippe de  _faire un effort_  pour faire baisser sa fièvre. (meuh si, avec de la volonté, on guérit d'une grippe en deux jours...)  
futura-sciences·com/sante/dossiers/medecine-depression-deprime-burn-out-1356/page/9/

ooo

 ** _Kaa'lak_ _qul choS_ , le désert de feu de Kaa'lak,**  
Je n'ai trouvé aucune description de la géographie de Qo'noS, mis à part ceci : fr·memory-alpha·wikia·com/wiki/Qo%27noS  
_«...Elle comprend un continent unique et un vaste océan ; vue de l'espace, sa couleur prédominante est le vert. Du fait de la forte inclinaison de son axe de rotation, elle connaît des conditions climatiques très rudes et des températures extrêmes simultanées de chaud et de froid, des changements saisonniers brutaux et de grandes ampleurs.»_  
Donc, j'ai inventé...  
un «désert de feu» me semble tout à fait plausible sur cette planète des extrêmes

ooo


	53. E'shuaik'duvlar [Ombres démoniaques]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XII  _Ha'gelar_  [Lumières]

* * *

 **chapitre 1** **_E'shuaik'duvlar_ ** **  
[Ombres démoniaques]**

****

**oOo**

Précédemment  
Spock rouvrit les yeux sur un spectacle dont il ne se lassait pas. Ève et Jim, nus, enlacé, somnolents. À présent que ce mariage allait être reconnu et officiel, il sentait fuser en lui une profonde satisfaction.  
Ils s'éveillèrent tout à fait lorsqu'il les rejoignit au lit et prirent soin de lui  _à leur façon_.

**oo**

Ève et les trois Kyuoshi regardèrent le visiteur se matérialiser. L'émissaire-guerrier de Tamek Kordem apparut. Il était seul, en tenue d'apparat.  
Coincés en visio-conférence avec un amiral de Starfleet, ni Kirk, ni Spock n'avaient pu être présents. Ève avait revêtu en son honneur un Kabika aux couleurs de leur emblème: noir avec de petits motifs triangulaires rouges, et une ceinture rouge. Le Klingon descendit du plot de téléportation.

-  _GhaH yI'el 'eH Dujvam tIj, D'ghor khard 'oSwI'_ (Soyez le bienvenu à bord de ce vaisseau, émissaire D'ghor Khard) Dit Ève en prenant le temps de bien articuler chaque mot. Je représente le Capitaine Kirk qui est au regret de ne pouvoir vous accueillir.

L'émissaire D'ghor Khard ne s'en formalisa pas. Les personnes qui étaient là étaient d'honorables guerriers, que le chef du clan Kardem tenait en haute estime. Le fait que cette Humaine se donne la peine de parler Klingon et porte leurs couleurs étaient des marques de respect qu'il apprécia comme tel.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre accueil,  _tlhaw'DlyuS'Ève_ (impératrice Ève). Ma présence sera brève. Ma mission est de remettre ce colis en main propre à  _DewvI'_ Azhular Kardem Kyuoshi, de la part de notre    _tuq ra'wI'quv_  Tamek Kardem.

Il se tourna vers Azhular

-  _Quv DewvI'_ Azhular Kardem Kyuoshi,  _Quv_ Tamek Kardem vous fait savoir qu'il est légitime que cet héritage vous revienne.

D'ghor Khard se tourna vers Azhular, plus qu'intrigué. Il lui tendit son paquet, enveloppé dans une toile épaisse, puis retourna sur son plot.. Azhular ouvrit le tissus et découvrit une boite en bois, finement ouvragée. l'émotion indéfinissable apparut brièvement sur ses traits, intrigua Ève.

\- Je suis infiniment honoré par cet intestimable présent. Dit Azhular avec fierté. Vous remercierez  _tuq ra'wI'quv_  Tamek Kardem.

\- Je le ferai. Je dois vous quitter.

\- Enseigne Jason. Dit Azhular. Énergie.

L'émissaire D'ghor Khard disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, et retourna dans sa navette qui repartit aussitôt. 

\- Que veut dire _Quv_ et  _tuq ra'wI'quv ?_

\- Noble et "noble chef de Clan". Répondit Azhular d'une voix songeuse

\- Vous avez une idée de ce que cela peut être? S'étonna Ève en s'approchant de lui. En tout cas, cette boite est magnifique!

Azhular leva sur elle des yeux brillants  
\- Oui. Je vais demander au Doc de nous rejoindre à mon bureau, je veux qu'il voit cela.

Ève eut un lumineux sourire.  
\- Oh oui, c'est une super idée! Approuva-t-elle. Je suis sûre qu'il sera très content de partager cela avec nous!

ooo

L'amiral Tobias Wynn avait exigé que l'ambassadeur Sarek prenne part à ses échanges avec le Capitaine Kirk et le Commandant Spock. Cela les avait tous les trois beaucoup intrigués, à tel point que Lash'a s'était accrochée à l'épaule de Spock pour rester avec eux.

Lorsqu'il apparut à l'écran, l'amiral parla d'une voix mauvaise, sans s'embarrasser d'aucune formule de politesse:  
\- Je viens de recevoir vos rapports. Et je dois dire que je suis plus qu'étonné par ce que vous prétendez avoir accompli. Vous savez ce que vous risquez à apporter ainsi de faux témoignages?

Aucun des trois hommes ne montra son étonnement face à ce comportement inexplicable.

\- Vos accusations sont grave, Amiral. Répondit Kirk calmement. Sur quoi vous basez-vous pour les porter ?

\- Le simple bon sens ! Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous avez voyagé dans le temps. Nul n'a jamais survécu à la traversée d'un trou noir! Nul n'en est jamais revenu! Ambassadeur Sarek, j'en appelle à votre esprit rationnel, vous conviendrez avec moi que toutes ces allégations stupides ne sont que purs mensonges et vantardises.

\- Les ambassadeurs Séjal et Vrosia de l'Alliance Kokivo-Epsylonienne ont tout deux corroboré ces informations. Répondit Sarek impassiblement. Ils ont par ailleurs insisté afin de monter à bord de l'Enterprise. Leur but principal était de rencontrer le Capitaine Kirk et le Commandant Spock qu'ils considèrent comme des légendes vivantes. Ils souhaitaient de surcroît discuter avec eux et leur révéler ce qui est advenu de leurs nations.

Ne parvenant pas à déduire les motivations réelles de cet Humain impoli et agressif, il s'abstint d'évoquer le rôle joué par sa bru, et de mentionner les pads que lui avait donnés l'Ambassadeur Vrosia

\- Donc, si ces affabulations sont vraies, cela signifie que ces hommes ont détourné la prime directive! S'indigna l'Amiral Wynn avec grandiloquence. Ambassadeur Sarek, vous conviendrez avec moi que cela ne peut rester impuni!

Avant que Kirk ou Spock n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Sarek répliquait de sa voix calme:  
\- Je comprends votre point de vue, Amiral. Sachez cependant que les Ambassadeurs de l'Alliance Kokivo-Epsylonienne m'ont prévenu avec la plus grande fermeté qu'ils n'accepteraient qu'aucun procès soit intenté à ces Hommes, qu'ils considèrent comme d'éminentes personnalités historiques.

Pour une raison dont la logique lui échappait, cet Humain cherchait de toute évidence à nuire à  _ses fils_. À partir du moment où Sarek avait accepté ce trouple, Jim et Ève étaient logiquement devenu·es son gendre et sa bru, son fils et sa fille.  
Sarek sentit un profond mécontentement monter en lui: nul n'avait le droit de s'attaquer ainsi à sa famille. Il emprisonna aussitôt cet irrationnel affect à l'intérieur de ses  _Naph-fo-dan_. Il devait découvrir la logique et le but caché de comportement.

\- Sinon quoi ? Railla l'Amiral Wynn. Que peuvent faire contre nous ces deux petites planètes lointaines ?

\- Vous savez comme moi que les peuples de l'Alliance Kokivo-Epsylonienne sont plus évolués que nous technologiquement. Expliqua posément Sarek. Les émissaires de la Fédération des Planètes Unies travaillent depuis plus de trente années à ce que cette Alliance nous rejoigne. Ce qu'ils refuseront net si le Capitaine et le Commandant sont mis en accusation.  
Sarek jugea qu'il était inutile de préciser que ces peuples avaient attendu le retour de l'Enterprise en cet espace-temps avant d'accepter de révéler leur existence. 

\- C'est ridicule! S'emporta l'Amiral Wynn. Totalement ridicule!

\- De plus, j'attire votre attention sur le fait le Capitaine et le Commandant ont la double nationalité Kôkivo-Terrienne et Kôkivo-Vulcaine.

\- Ambassadeur Sarek, ils ont violé la prime directive! Insista l'Amiral comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Comment pouvez-vous accepter cela?

...  
_\- Ma parole, cet Amiral mal-embouché cherche un moyen de nous nuire!_

 _\- Son comportement est anormalement agressif_  
...

\- Amiral Wynn, vous savez comme moi que s'il doit y avoir des poursuites judiciaires à l'encontre ces deux hommes, c'est à l'Alliance Kokivo-Epsylonienne de déposer officiellement plainte auprès du Haut Conseil de la Justice de la Fédération des Nations Unies. Répliqua froidement Sarek. Seuls ces peuples sont à même de décider par eux-même si l'influence de ces hommes a été bénéfique ou nocive. Par ailleurs, ces nations étaient déjà parfaitement évoluées à l'époque où le Capitaine et le Commandant sont intervenus.

…à peu de choses près, Vlokir le dévoyé avait déjà saccagé la culture Kôkivo-yan. Songea Sarek.  _Ses fils et sa fille_  avaient fait de leur mieux pour aider ces peuples à retrouver ses racines. Quant aux colons d'EpsylonPrime, ils étaient les descendants d'un équipage de Starfleet composé d'Humains. Une fois la paix acquise, Humains et Robots-Itérations de WAIT avaient repris le cours normal de leur évolution…  
Les comportements des deux Ambassadeurs et des membres de leurs suites permettait de déduire qu'ils étaient issus de peuples, certes hyper-émotifs, mais intelligents et pacifiques, pourvus d'une culture qui leur était propre et non contaminée par leur contact avec les membres de l'Enterprise.

...  
_\- Vesth-dungi ki'tor Sa-mekh t'du_ _ha'yigal_ _u'to-gav-su ! [_ _Ton Père aurait dû faire une carrière d'avocat]_

 _\- Kwon-sun ki-marom-tor Sa-mehk t'nash-veh svi'olozhikaik_ _koish'a'siq-tal [_ _Mon Père a toujours excellé dans la discipline de l'argumentation logique]  
_...

Lash'a se mit à bourdonner sur l'épaule de Spock.

Spock posa discrètement la main sur le bras de son père qui eut la surprise de reconnaître distinctement la voix de l'insectoïde dans son esprit

...  
-  _Sasu-krup rasahkos ti'es. Glantau ak-t'nash-veh_  [homme-bleu méchant menteur ! Regarder œil à-moi]  
...

Le temps d'une seconde, ils virent à travers les yeux de Lash'a et n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître le beau faciès d'un jeune  _Krupsu._

Cet insectoïde était décidément à l'image des conjoints de son fils, totalement hors du commun.  
Sarek crut percevoir une vague d'approbation en provenance de l'esprit de son fils, comme si Spock l'avait  _entendu_. Non, une fusion mentale ne pouvait être initiée juste avec une main posée sur un bras…

...  
-  _Bath'paik !_  [Damnation!] Pensa Jim avec colère.  _Va'ashiv khrika-Krup-kafehsu*_   _!_ [Encore un putain d'esclavagiste de merde à la peau bleue !]  
...

Et bien si, cela était possible et…  
son gendre jurait et pensait... en Vulcain ?!  
Sarek remarqua aussi que, malgré la vive passion présente dans ses pensées, cet Humain restait parfaitement impassible, presque Vulcain. Sarek dut contenir la fierté qu'il ressentit.

...  
-  _Azhular nous a fait part de ses soupçons selon lesquels toutes les instances de Starfleet avaient été infiltrées par les Krupsu._ Se souvint Spock, en faisant en sorte que son père entende aussi ses propos

- _Oui, je m'en souviens. Et c'est sans doute pour cela que les Krupsu qui nous avions fait prisonniers ont été emmenés si rapidement par Starfleet-sécurité. Probablement afin d'éviter que l'on découvre leurs manigances_

-  _Cet imposteur projette probablement de venger la défaite de ceux qui vous ont attaqué et qui ont été vaincus._  Déduisit Sarek

 _\- Oups ! Ambassadeur, excusez mon langage, je n'avais pas perçu votre présence!  
_ Spock lui envoya l'image de sa main posée sur le bras de son père.

 _\- Il serait illogique de reprocher à un Humain de se comporter et de s'exprimer comme un Humain._ Rétorqua Sarek.  _Et ce d'autant plus que cette attitude a pour environnement l'intimité de son esprit_  
...

Sarek se sentait indiciblement honoré par cette connexion mentale, initiée par son fils et acceptée sans réticence par son gendre. Dans un même temps, il était étonné par les capacités psychiques de son fils. Avec un simple contact de sa main sur son bras, Spock avait amorcé entre eux une connexion mentale sans fusion des esprits où seules étaient partagées de façon volontaire les pensées émises. Il ignorait que ce genre de communication fut possible...  
Profitant du silence de Wynn qui préparait sans doute sa prochaine accusation irrationnelle, Sarek se concentra sur ce mystère. Il discerna nettement les  _Naph-fo-dan_  de ses fils autour de leurs pensées et affects intimes, à la fois puissantes et souples. Avec un peu de concentration, il perçut même la présence de l'esprit de sa bru au loin. Comme une sorte d'écho... lumineux. La jeune femme ressentait des émotions positives. C'était donc ainsi qu'illes pouvaient toustes les trois rester en contact permanent sans provoquer de surcharge émotionnelle ou cognitive! Fascinant! Non seulement ces Humains avaient acquis les  _Kash-fosh_  [technique des barrières mentales], mais en plus, ils les utilisaient visiblement sans effort et avec naturel. T'Pau allait être fascinée!

Sarek n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir sur cette fascinante découverte car l'Amiral attaquait à nouveau:

\- S'il n'y avait que cela! S'indigna à nouveau l'imposteur. Ces hommes mènent une vie de débauche! Rendez-vous compte qu'ils vivent à trois!

...  
-  _En quoi notre vie privée ...?_  S'étrangla Jim en parvenant cependant à rester presque calme

_\- Ce pirate cherche à nous nuire, Jim. Il est à la recherche du moindre prétexte qui pourrait fonctionner auprès des instances de Starfleet_

_\- Je pense comme vous, mon fils._  Approuva Sarek  
...

\- J'en suis informé, Amiral. Répondit le Vulcain tranquillement. Permettez moi de vous faire remarquer qu'à ma connaissance, aucun règlement n'interdit la vie en trouple

\- C'est immoral! Songez à ce que doit subir cette pauvre Humaine!

Une _pauvre_  Humaine qui regardait ses deux Époux avec un amour et une admiration sans borne, se retint de répliquer Sarek

\- Sachez que j'ai pris les mesures qui s'imposent, Amiral Wynn. Dame T'pau procédera à leur mariage dès leur arrivée sur Vulcain afin de régulariser leur situation.

Sarek ressentit à la frontière de son esprit le profond amusement de Jim Kirk, resté parfaitement impassible, tandis que l'amiral semblait s'étrangler d'indignation. S'il n'avait pas été Vulcain, il s'en serait amusé lui aussi...

\- Je vais avertir vos supérieurs. Sarek. Menaça-t-il avec grandiloquence. Votre comportement est inqualifiable ! Vous êtes complice de ces hommes, dont vous couvrez les actes !

\- Faites donc, Amiral. Répliqua Sarek avec la plus parfaite indifférence.

L'amiral coupa la communication. Il y eut un long silence.

Spock posa ses coudes sur la table et joignit ses doigts  
\- La situation est grave. Dit-il. Cet imposteur n'est certainement pas le seul.

\- Et seule Lash'a est à même de les démasquer. Poursuivit Sarek

Spock ne put se retenir de poser la main sur elle d'un geste protecteur et possessif qui n'échappa pas à son père.  
\- Non, toutes les Émeraudines pourraient le faire. Répondit Kirk. Je pense que Séjal ne verra aucune objection à mettre des Epsylonniens et leur Émeraudines à votre disposition pour vous aider.

ooo

Bones entra dans le bureau moins d'une minute après Ève et Azhular. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et Ève dut contenir son sourire attendri pour ne pas les mettre mal à l'aise. Elle savait que Azhular tout comme Bones auraient détesté qu'on puisse les trouver mignon. Pour eux, la "mignonitude était un truc de femme... et pourtant, tant de pudeur virile, elle trouvait cela particulièrement attendrissant.

McCoy passa son tricorder sur la grosse boite en bois richement ouvragée.  
\- Ça semble sans danger. Qu'est ce que le vieux Tamek a dit que c'était?

\- Mon grand père me l'avait montrée quand j'étais enfant. Répondit Azhular. C'est une relique précieuse, un héritage de mes ancêtres, le trésor de notre famille. On la nomme  _Kardem QaD_ , le coffre de Kardem. Coffre n'est pas la traduction exacte, on pense qu'il y a dedans ce coffret des reliques sacrées

- Alors c'est une châsse. La châsse de Kardem. Proposa McCoy

\- Cette châsse a été taillée dans du bois de  _QI'tu Sor._

\- Du bois d'arbre-oasis. Expliqua McCoy pour Ève. Le bois le plus précieux et le plus solide de Qo'noS  
... et accessoirement le plus beau surnom amoureux qu'on pouvait donner à un homme.

\- Cette  _Kardem QaD_  remonte aux temps d'avant  _lIj SoH Kahless,_ et elle se transmets d'aîné en aîné. Mais personne n'a jamais réussi à l'ouvrir.

Ève et McCoy en déduisirent que Azhular devait être l'aîné du clan Kardem, et non pas Tamek.

\- Avant quoi ? Demanda le Docteur

-  _Lij Soh... Kahless?_  Ah, oui, Kahless l'inoubliable. Devina Ève. Le père fondateur de la nation Klingon, autour du neuvième siècle si je me souviens bien.

\- Tu sais cela ? S'étonna Azhular, pas si surpris que cela, finalement

\- Bien sûr. Tu es mon  _tIn loDnI_ , il est normal pour moi de connaître les plus grand événements de l'histoire de ton peuple! Et puis, c'est toi qui me l'a raconté en plus! Ajouta-t-elle d'en air taquin

Ils n'étaient que tous les trois, illes pouvaient se permettre de se tutoyer. Mais McCoy était de la  _vieille école_  et il n'y parvenait toujours pas. Ni Ève ni Azhular ne lui en tinrent rigueur.

\- Il faudra que vous me racontiez cela, Azhular. Sourit-il, en posant sur son amant un regard chaleureux.

\- Avec plaisir. Et vous me raconterez l'histoire des Humains  
L'intérêt sincère de Leonard pour l'histoire de son peuple leur promettait de longues et agréables soirées de discussion, entre deux étreintes. Cela allait leur permettre de mieux se connaître l'un-l'autre et de renforcer leurs liens.

\- Il y a beaucoup de légendes fascinantes autour de  _Lij Soh Kahless!_  Affirma Ève avec enthousiasme. Et je ne les connais pas toutes!

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, vous ferez une excellente ambassadrice, mon Petit !

Ève rougit et reporta son attention sur la  _Kardem QaD._  
\- Je peux la prendre?

Azhular la lui posa dans les mains, elle la retourna dans tous les sens en la manipulant avec respect et délicatesse.

\- Oupf... C'est drôlement lourd! Elle est vraiment magnifique cette boite! Oh!... on dirait que... oui, là, il y a une phrase en Vulcain!

Elle reposa doucement la  _Kardem QaD_  sur la table

\- Sur une vieux coffret qui vient de l'empire Klingon du moyen-âge ? S'étonna McCoy en se penchant pour regarder de plus près. Ça alors! Oui, en effet, ça ressemble vraiment à des scribouillis Vulcains.

\- En tout cas, cette écriture n'a rien de Klingonne. Confirma Azhular, plus qu'intrigué. Peu savaient écrire à l'époque

\- C'est écrit:  _Dif-tor heh smusma_. Ça veut dire _Longue Vie et prospérité_

\- Ce n'est pas normal... protesta Azhular. Tous nos scientifiques ont confirmé que cette boite date d'avant l'ère spatiale! D'avant  _lIj SoH Kahless!_  Il n'y avait pas de Vulcain sur Qo'noS! Qui s'est permis de souiller cette relique, et comment?

\- ... ça semble impossible et pourtant... l'écriture semble aussi ancienne que la boite. Constata McCoy.

Azhular passa doucement la pulpe de son index sur la calligraphie, celle-ci était profondément gravée dans le bois

Elle continua à observer la boite. Elle se pencha:  
\- Et là, regardez, sous le couvercle, on dirait... ces toutes petites choses, là ... sur les petits rouages... ce sont des lettres en standard!

\- Ça non plus, ce n'est pas normal! Le standard est une écriture Humaine. S'étonna Azhular à nouveau. Nul ne la connaissait sur Qo'noS à cette époque!

\- Comme le dirait notre ami aux oreilles pointues, ce n'est pas logique. Ajouta Bones

Il y avait quatre rouages. Ève eut une idée.  
\- Je peux essayer quelque-chose?

\- Bien entendu. Répondit Azhular.

Elle tourna doucement les rouages :  
- _Dif-tor heh smusma..._ donc: L pour Life (vie), L pour  _Long_ , A pour And (et) et P pour _Prosper_

La boite émit un clic et le couvercle s'entrouvrit. Il y eut une demi-seconde de silence.

\- Cette boite ne pouvait être ouverte que par une personne à la croisée des cultures. Comprit Azhular.

\- Si Spock était là, il nous sortirait son "fascinant". Plaisanta McCoy pour masquer son émotion

Avec précaution, Azhular ouvrit la boite. McCo en analysa rapidement le contenu avec son tricordeur.

\- C'est bon. Il n'y a aucun germe pathogène.

La boite contenait un grand nombre de vieux parchemins, soigneusement pliés, tous en parfait état de conservation. Azhular saisit le premier et le tourna pour voir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Il s'agissait d'un portrait représentant quatre personnes en tenue médiévale. Deux Klingons : un adulte et un enfant... une Humaine et un Vulcain? !...?!

\- Ça alors! Ce Klingon a une arrête frontale, mais à part cela, c'est tout ton portrait Azhular! Remarqua Ève. Sauf tes yeux qui sont ceux de cette femme et de cet enfant!

\- Autrefois tous les Klingons avaient un lobe tricipital comme le sien. Précisa Azhular.

\- Les mots qu'il y a sous ce dessin, on dirait que c'est encore du Vulcain! Remarqua McCoy

\- Oui, ça dit:  _son Altesse Kahn'ess de la Maison Kardem, ses Époux Spohkh et Naëlys, et leur Fils Azaram._  Traduisit Ève.

Le portait était en couleur. Naëlys et Azaram avaient distinctement des yeux améthyste.

\- Bon sang, Azhular, tu es le descendant de ce métis Humano-klingon! S'exclama McCoy. La couleur de tes yeux, elle te vient de cette Humaine!

\- Comment cela est-il possible ? C'est un canular ? Grogna Azhular. Comment un Vulcain et une Humaine ont-ils pu arriver sur Qon'oS à cette époque primitive? C'était le moyen âge!

Ève avait pris un second document et le lut rapidement  
\- C'est aussi écrit en Vulcain, ça dit... que... Naëlys et Spohkh sont des...  _hors-mondes_... qui ont été vendus par... des  _esclavagistes à la peau bleue venus du ciel_. Je pense que tous ces documents ont été écrits par Spohkh ou Naëlys. Cette boite est en fait une Capsule temporelle.

\- Les hommes-bleus ? S'étonna McCoy. Serait-ce les " _croupessou"_  qui nous ont attaqués ? Ces pirates sont donc capables de voyager dans le temps ?

Ève ne put s'amuser de la prononciation volontairement fantaisiste de Bones du mot Krupsu. Elle eut soudain un hoquet de douleur et se mit à émettre cette lumière pulsante que Azhular reconnut entre toutes, celle qui était l'expression de sa souffrance physique et morale

\- Azhular, prends la  _Kardem QaD_ , sortez tous les deux! Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix qui luttait pour ne pas céder à la panique.

\- ...mais...

\- OBÉIS!  
Jamais elle n'avait hurlé sur ce ton.

Azhular reçut l'ordre comme un coup de fouet. Il saisit la boite d'une main, prit son médecin sous son bras sans prêter attention à ses protestations. Ils jaillirent hors de son bureau. À peine en furent-ils sortis que les contours de la porte se mirent à fluctuer.

ooo

Spock et Jim eurent un sursaut, comme si on venait de broyer leur cœur et émirent des halos de lumière intense et douloureuse.

\- Ève! S'exclama Jim d'une voix blanche

-  _Nam-tor ko-veh vi'tehvar!_  [Elle est en danger !] Dit Spock en parvenant à conserver son calme

Sans un mot de plus, ils se précipitèrent en courant dans le couloir pour aller la rejoindre, suivi de près par Sarek, impassible mais perplexe et inquiet.

\- Vous savez où elle se trouve? Demanda-t-il

\- Elle est dans le bureau d'Azhular. Répondit Kirk dans un souffle

\- Pont 12, bureau P12.6B. Ajouta Spock alors qu'ils entraient dans le turbolift.

ooo

\- Cette lumière ! _'IqnaH QaD!_  [merde!] Elle souffre seule! Répétait Azhular en tournant en rond dans la salle de réunion.  _'IqnaH QaD!_  Je ne peux pas la laisser seule dans sa douleur!

\- Non, n'y va pas! S'exclama Leonard en le retenant par le bras. Moi aussi j'aimerai lui venir en aide, mais nous ne faisons pas le poids. N'aggravons pas le problème. Attendons Jim et Spock. Avec leur lumière, ils sauront quoi faire. Ils vont arriver d'une seconde à l'autre!

\- Leonard. Elle est ma  _LoQ be'nI'_  et j'ai donné ma parole de veiller sur elle! Protesta Azhular. Je suis un Klingon. Je ne crains rien ni personne. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule dans sa douleur!

\- Ne prends pas de risque inutile. Capitula Leonard.  
Azhular avait raison. Il fallait que quelqu'un vienne en aide à La petite. Il n'avait pas la force physique de son conjoint, il se sentait douloureusement impuissant, comme souvent

\- Tu me connais

\- Justement... tu es aussi imprudent que Jim et Spock!  
Mais c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il l'aimait si fort, cette absolue abnégation.

Azhular prit le visage de Leonard dans ses mains et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Puis il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un mur de lumière blanche. Il fit un pas dans la pièce. La porte, le sol, les murs disparurent. Il se retrouva à flotter dans un néant aveugle de lumière sans début ni fin. Le phaser dont il s'était muni n'allait lui être d'aucune utilité contre ça.

-  _LoQ be'nI'_  Hurla-t-il. Où es-tu ?

...  
-  _TIn loDni ?_  Répondit la voix désespérée de Ève dans sa tête.  _Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir! Tu vas être pris au piège de cette Saïshen que je ne contrôle plus!_

-  _Où es-tu ?_  Insista Azhular

-  _Je ne sais pas. Tu me sembles à la fois si près et si loin! Ne reste pas ici, va-t-en!_

-  _Comment est-ce arrivé ?_

_\- ... je ne sais pas... Ma Saïshen... quelque-chose l'a faite exploser en moi, et je ne suis pas parvenue à la contenir... tu ne dois pas rester ici! ... il y a quelque-chose de mauvais qui est tapi quelque-part dans cette lumière!_

_\- Raison de plus pour que je te ramène..._

_\- ..tu ne peux pas Azhular! Même si tu es tellement fort, tu n'es pas un porteur de Saïshen! Je t'en supplie, sors vite avant que cette lumière maléfique ne te fasse du mal, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si ..._ _SpockJim!_

_..._

Des bras puissants empoignèrent Azhular qui se retrouva projeté en arrière et tomba à la renverse sur le sol.

\- Elle est prisonnière de cette lumière. Expliqua Azhular en se relevant. Comme si quelque-chose l'avait piégée dans une autre dimension en se servant de sa lumière à elle! Elle n'est pas blessée, et elle fait courageusement face à cette situation!

\- Nous allons la chercher. Dit Spock avec détermination sans faille.

\- Nous allons la ramener. Dit Jim, tout aussi déterminé.

Les deux hommes se prirent par la main pour ne pas se perdre dans ce néant et entrèrent dans la lumière. Il fut très difficile à Sarek de réprimer l'angoisse qui l'assaillit en les voyant disparaître, comme absorbés dans cette lumière blanche et opaque.

Elle sentit immédiatement leur présence, et son cœur bondit d'espoir et de reconnaissance. Leurs esprits fusionnèrent étroitement. Immobiles, guidés par leur mental, ils flottèrent vers elle et leurs mains se rejoignirent avec empressement. Ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres, leur présence physique était rassurante. Déjà, Ève avait moins de difficulté à gérer sa peur.

Lash'a qui était restée accrochée à l'épaule de Spock émit un bourdonnement menaçant :  
_\- Tehvar_ _!_   _Shakaik! Fnu-ven! Kin'rer!_  
[Danger! Méchant! Haine! Cruel!]

Une voix masculine s'éleva, elle semblait venir de partout à la fois, méprisante et maléfique.

_\- ALORS C'EST TOUT CE QU'ILS ONT TROUVÉ POUR ESSAYER DE ME DÉTRUIRE! C'EST RISIBLE ! C'EST PITOYABLE! UNE SI FAIBLE HUMAINE ET SES DEUX AMANTS !_

Muet de stupéfaction, Jim ne put prononcer un mot.  
Spock contint ses affects. Il se devait de rester attentif aux moindres détails de cette situation. Sa  _Os-shidik-ma'es_  [possessivité atavique] se réveilla quand même et, instinctivement, il sublima cette énergie mentale afin d'entourer l'esprit de ses  _T'hylara_  d'une puissante et possessive  _Naph-fo-dan-shidik_  [barrière mentale].  _T'au!_  [miens]. Il perçut aussitôt le soulagement de ses _T'hylara_ alors que la présence mentale de cet être en leurs esprits se faisait moins pressante, puis disparut.

Ève n'eut pas le temps de réagir à ces propos sur-réalistes, elle réprima un cri lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que cet être absorbait sa Saïshen avec avidité.

\- Arrêtez ça ! Ordonna Ève

Puis l'être ingéra une portion de la Saïshen de ses Bien-Aimés, Jim ne put se retenir de sursauter mais Spock resta parfaitement impassible

\- Non! Pas ça! Cria Ève. Laissez-les!

_\- HUMMMM. TA LUMIÈRE EST DÉLICIEUSE MON APPÉTISSANTE PETITE SISHEN ! ET CELLE DES TES AMOUREUX TRANSIS EST BIEN FAIBLE MAIS TOUT AUSSI SUCCULENTE!_

Ève ne put retenir un frisson de dégoût, elle repensa furtivement à Vlokir le vampire de Kôkivo-ya. Ses  _Sa-t'hylara_  acquiescèrent.

\- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Spock calmement.  
Sa  _Os-shidik-ma'es_  [possessivité atavique] se réveilla et, instinctivement, il sublima cette énergie mentale afin d'entourer l'esprit de ses  _T'hylara_  d'une puissante et possessive  _Naph-fo-dan-shidik_  [barrière mentale]. Il perçut aussitôt le soulagement de ses _T'hylara_ alors que la présence mentale de cet être en leurs esprits se faisait moins pressante, puis disparut.

 _\- JE SUIS LE MAÎTRE DES TÉNÈBRES._ Déclara l'être, sur un ton gonflé par sa propre importance. _MON POUVOIR EST INCOMMENSURABLE! MON INTELLIGENCE EST INFINIE. MON POUVOIR TRANSCENDE L'UNIVERS ET L'ESPACE-TEMPS. JE SUIS LE DÉVOREUR DE MONDES QUI VA TOUS VOUS ENGLOUTIR. JE SUIS MOI._

...  
- _Concis et modeste, ce môssieur Moi._  Ne put se retenir de railler Jim en pensée.  _Il ne peux pas s'appeler John Doe* ou Tartempion, comme tout le monde?_

Pendant une fraction de seconde, éberluée par la réaction de Jim, Ève oublia d'avoir peur

-  _Nous faisons face à un fascinant cas d'auto-perception de surpuissance égotique._  Pensa Spock comme s'illes n'étaient pas le moins du monde en situation de danger mortel, mais penché·es sur un microscope du laboratoire à observer un phénomène inhabituel.

 _\- Je me serai bien passé de cette découverte_. Grommela Jim sur le même mode  
...

\- Que nous voulez-vous? Demanda Ève, rassurée par la confiance absolue et la force morale de ses _T'hylara_

_\- TU VAS VENIR ME REJOINDRE ET M'OFFRIR TA LUMIÈRE EN SACRIFICE À MA GLOIRE. ET PEUT-ÊTRE DÉVORERAI-JE LES SOLEILS DE LA TERRE ET DE VULCAIN EN DERNIER._

Ève put retenir un frisson glacé la parcourir

\- Nous refusons de vous livrer Ève. Protestèrent Jim et Spock aussitôt

_\- ALORS JE VAIS LANCER TOUTES MES ARMÉES SUR VOUS. VOUS AVEZ REPOUSSÉ MA PREMIÈRE ESCOUADE, VOUS NE POURREZ FAIRE FACE À TOUTES._

\- Les hommes-bleus esclavagistes, c'était vous! S'indigna Jim

_\- LES HUMANOÏDES SONT SI FACILEMENT MANIPULABLES. VOUS ET VOTRE SOIF D'ARGENT ET DE POUVOIR!_

...  
-  _C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité!_ Songea Jim.  _Non mais quel mégalomane!_

- _En effet._  Pensa à son tour Spock.  _Cet être est absurdement suffisant.  
..._

Ils s'attirèrent une pensée reconnaissante de Ève. Ridiculiser ainsi ce "Môssieur moi" l'aidait à affronter ce... cette chose.

\- Pourquoi cette attaque? Demanda-t-elle avec un calme apparent. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir contactée plus tôt?

_\- TU REFUSAIS DE M'ENTENDRE. MAIS J'AI INSISTÉ ET J'AI FINI PAR RÉUSSIR À TE FORCER À M'ÉCOUTER. TU ES ÉTONNEMENT RÉSISTANTE POUR UNE SIMPLE HUMAINE!_

\- Mes crises d'angoisses! C'était vous! C'était vous quand vous essayiez de me contacter. Comprit Ève. Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

- _JE TE VOULAIS TOI ET L'AUTRE ÊTRE-LUMIÈRE. MAIS APRÈS LES COMBATS, LA SISHEN A FUI TRÈS LOIN, HORS DE MA PORTÉ. JE LA RETROUVERAI PLUS TARD, ELLE ET LES AUTRES COMME ELLE, TOUS LES AUTRES. ET JE LES ASSIMILERAI TOUS!_

L'Ambassadrice avait été rappelée par son ambassade le lendemain même des combats contre les  _Krupsu_

\- Je ne fuirai pas. Où êtes-vous ? Demanda Ève

La lumière fut remplacée par la nuit froide du vide de l'espace. Mais illes ne perçurent aucun changement de température, illes n'avaient ni chaud ni froid. Illes virent un immense orbe noir, collé à un soleil, le dévorant, telle une ignoble tumeur, entouré d'une myriade de vaisseaux. Ève eut du mal à contenir un haut-le-cœur de dégoût et une subite envie de vomir. Les bras de ses Hommes se resserrèrent autour d'elle  
Spock reconnut que certains d'entre eux étaient des vaisseaux des arachnoïdes humanoïdophages qu'ils avaient rencontré peu de temps après leur arrivée dans le passé. Il grava avec attention dans sa mémoire eidétique tout ce qu'il voyait et entendait.

_\- VIENDREZ-VOUS ?_

\- Vous avez ma parole. Promit Ève en frémissant de répulsion.

_\- JE VAIS ÊTRE GÉNÉREUX. JE VOUS LAISSE UN MOIS. PASSÉ CE DÉLAIS, JE LAISSERAI MES PETITS AMIS METTRE VOTRE UNIVERS À FEU ET À SANG. IL NE DEMANDENT QUE CELA, IL LE FERONT AVEC APPLICATION. ET AUCUN DE VOS INSIGNIFIANTS PETITS VAISSEAUX DE GUERRE NE POURRA LES ARRÊTER_

\- Nous viendrons. Affirmèrent Spock et Jim d'une même voix

\- BIEN. JE VOUS AUTORISE À RETOURNER À BORD DE VOTRE MINABLE PETIT VAISSEAU

L'univers se mit à tourner autour d'eux, le néant blanc revint, puis le sol rejoignit leurs pieds. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le petit bureau de Azhular

\- J'ai été conçue pour essayer d'arrêter ce monstre. Dit Ève en tremblant violemment. On m'a donné cette Saïshen pour combattre ce monstre!... un monstre qui dévore les soleils... comment vais-je faire... _ça?_

\- Nous combattrons à tes cotés. Promirent Jim et Spock d'une même voix.

Ils sortirent du bureau et se retrouvèrent face à Bones et Azhular, Sarek et Amanda, Angghal, Aktuh, Scotty, Uhura, Chapel, Sulu, Chekov... Ève était d'une pâleur inquiétante. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et tenait à peine debout. Spock la souleva dans ses bras.

\- Vous êtes resté enfermés là dedans pendant deux heures! S'exclama Bones au bord de la crise de nerf  
Il dégaina le médicorder qu'il avait toujours dans une sacoche à sa ceinture. Il ausculta rapidement Ève. Il ne diagnostiqua rien à part une grande fatigue.

\- Allons dans votre salle de réunion, Azhular. Ordonna Kirk. Cela nous concerne tous

**ooo**

**à suivre  
** Spock installa Ève sur ses genoux. Elle se recroquevilla et se blottit contre lui, les yeux mi-clos, toujours tremblante, luttant pour ne pas s'endormir. Tout dans l'attitude de Ève trahissait sa profonde détresse, son épuisement intense...

* * *

Voilà. Ça, c'est fait.  
On ne sait toujours pas d'où vient Ève, mais on sait à présent pourquoi elle a été dotée de ce pouvoir qu'elle n'a cessé de perfectionner depuis son arrivée... combattre cet être sur-puissant  
et c'est pas gagné d'avance.  
J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé cela trop... euh, et bien... trop...

.

* * *

*** Le coin langues**

**les insultes  
Vulcan Langage institute: invectives ** **Guhras-Zhitlar :** **vli-online·org/lesson26·htm**

 _khrikh- ou khrikha-_... est l'invective la plus sévère et grossière qui existe en vulcain, elle se place devant le nom/mot et peut se traduire par «putain de...» ou «bordel de m*rde de...» ou «trou du  _biiip»_ et autres mots scatologiques et vulgaires

 _Khr-_  ou  _Khra-_  est une invective plus légère; genre  _"bordel de"_  ou  _"satané..."_... "zut"... "bon sang de"

À vous d'y glisser les invectives  _fleuries_  de votre cru.  
Personnellement, je trouve que tout ces Krrr ça rrroule superrr-bien en bouche pour exprrrimer une colèrrre ^^

ooo

 **John Doe**  
fr· /wiki/John_Doe  
_En anglais, John Doe est une expression qui désigne une personne non identifiée ou un homme de la rue : « Monsieur X », « Monsieur Untel », « Monsieur Durand », « Monsieur Dupont », « Monsieur Tout-le-monde », « un citoyen Lambda », « Tartempion »._

ooo

 **Auto-promotion**  
Si l'histoires de Kahn'ess et Naëlys, les lointains ancêtres de Azhular, et le trouple qu'illes formaient avec Spohkh, vous intéresse, je l'ai racontée dans  _"Fabliau Klingon"_...  
et voui, je l'avoue, le nom et le personnage de Kahn'ess sont inspirés d'un certain Kahn (joué par Benedict Cumberbach dans "Star trek, Into darkness")  _  
_ et ce Spohkh est un cousin de l'arrière-grand-père de notre Spock.

J'avais commencé l'écriture de  _Ha'ge Ohasu_ , sans savoir encore jusqu'où iraient nos ami·es, j'étais dans une période de doutes, une période de page blanche.  
J'avais écrit ce fabliau il y a longtemps, et cela se passait dans mon monde imaginaire. Cela a été un vrai plaisir que de l'adapter à l'univers de Star trek, et puis, je n'ai pas lésiné sur les lemon ^^ (j'adore écrire des lemons quand ceux-ci s'intègrent dans une histoire)

Synopsis: « _Date stellaire 16604,05 : 3 ans jour pour jour après le premier contact entre Vulcains et Humains. Localisation spatiale : inconnue. Destination spatiale: inconnue. Probabilité pour Spohkh de retourner sur son monde natal dans un futur proche ou éloigné : 0%  
__Petite fable perverse qui se passe dans l'univers de Star trek, en territoire Klingon, dans un passé indéterminé»_

_ooo_


	54. Nam-tor falteraya nekwitaya [L'union fait la force]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XII  _Ha'gelar_  [Lumières]

* * *

**chapitre 2** **_Nam-tor_ ** _**falteraya nekwitaya** _  
**[L'union fait la force]**

****

**oOo**

Précédemment

\- Vous êtes resté enfermés là dedans pendant deux heures! S'exclama Bones au bord de la crise de nerf  
Il dégaina le médicorder qu'il avait toujours dans une sacoche à sa ceinture. Il ausculta rapidement Ève. Il ne diagnostiqua rien à part une grande fatigue.

\- Allons dans votre salle de réunion, Azhular. Ordonna Kirk. Cela nous concerne tous

**ooo**

Jim avait les traits tirés. Ève s'appuyait contre lui et luttait pour ne pas tituber. Amanda en avait le cœur gonflé de tristesse, l'empathie à son égard était général. Tout dans dans son attitude trahissait sa profonde détresse, son épuisement intense. Son regard était horrifié. Jim la souleva dans ses bras. Il fit signe à Spock de s'asseoir et il la déposa sur ses genoux. Ève avait besoin d'un soutien physique et mental, et Jim, en tant que Capitaine se devait d'expliquer ce qui venait de se passer. Le Vulcain ne protesta pas et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle cessa aussitôt de trembler. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et se recroquevilla contre lui. Elle se blottit dans la chaleur apaisante et rassurante de son corps et de son esprit, les yeux mi-clos, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se laisser emporter par ses angoisses.

En temps normal, Spock se refusait à ainsi afficher ses liens affectifs, mais, après cette pénible épreuve, les besoins de réconforts de son  _Adun'a_  passaient avant tout le reste. Il percevait distinctement les efforts importants qu'elle faisait pour ne pas céder à la panique, pour ne pas l'incommoder lui avec cette sur-stimulation émotionnelle. Il l'aidait autant qu'il le pouvait.  
La tenir ainsi contre lui aidait à son  _Adun'a_  à maintenir son stress à un niveau acceptable. Le sentiment de réconfort que cela induisait en elle permettait d'éviter que ses affects ne la submerge et n'assiègent leurs  _Naph-fo-dan_  respectifs. Il savait qu'elle craquerait si lui ou Jim ne gardait pas dans ses bras.  
Étonnement, tout en restant  _calme,_ son  _Os-shidik-ma'es_  était parvenue à imposer sa présence. Cette part pulsionnelle de lui-même avait même un comportement adapté à la situation. Elle entourait l'esprit de Ève de toute sa bouillonnante possessivité protectrice, comme une carapace imprenable. L'esprit de Ève était positivement réceptif à ces affects pourtant très primitifs. Spock ne s'y opposa donc pas.

De son coté, Jim transmettait mentalement à Ève tout son amour, toute sa force, tout son optimisme.  _Ri nam-tor du sa'awek, nam-tor etek la_  [tu n'es pas seule, nous sommes là], lui répétait-il en pensée. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde: illes trouveraient une solution, illes vaincraient cette chose ignoble, illes n'étaient pas seul·es pour mener à bien ce combat.

Spock ne remarqua dans les regards autour de lui aucune désapprobation, bien au contraire.

En fait, Sarek approuvait l'attitude de son fils qui ne faisait là qu'accomplir son devoir d'époux. Son fils se comportait de façon logique et adaptée par rapport aux besoins affectifs de son épouse. Cette jeune Humaine avait traversé une épreuve vraisemblablement traumatisante. Elle faisait des efforts plus que louables pour ne pas faire de crise émotionnelle. Sarek ne pouvait qu'apprécier cette pudeur. De plus, malgré la présence de son épouse tout contre lui, Spock restait impeccablement impassible. Sarek posa un regard neutre sur Spock, et le fils perçut l'approbation du père.  
Spock constata que l'attitude de son père face aux démonstrations affectives des Humains avait changé.

Jim attendit que tout le monde soit assis pour prendre la parole. Il alla droit au but

\- Une entité maléfique, je ne vois pas d'autres mots pour qualifier  _ça_  pour le moment, a provoqué une explosion de Saïshen en Ève. Expliqua Kirk en s'efforçant de conserver un ton calme. Cela a ouvert une sorte de brèche spacio-temporelle dans dimension parallèle. Avez-vous ressentit la même chose, Azhular?

Azhular hocha la tête :  
\- Oui. C'était une sorte d'espace sans dimension, un néant infini de lumière où on ne voyait rien, pas même nos propres corps.

\- Ce... machin-chose nous a parlé. Il prétend que Ève a été conçue pour le détruire. Expliqua Kirk. Et pourtant...

-  _...'oH... Dochvam nuq?_  (il... quoi?) S'exclama Azhular

Tout comme Spock, Sarek était était resté très plus calme. Il remarqua que les mots en Klingon ne choquèrent personne. Au ton de la voix, cela devait être une protestation scandalisée. La main de son épouse se posa sur son bras. Elle tremblait. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il mit sa main sur celle de son épouse. Il perçut son étonnement, qu'elle contint, et son sentiment de réconfort et de reconnaissance. Ces affects lui semblèrent étrangement satisfaisants.

Kirk poursuivait sans prêter attention aux réactions choquées  
\- ...et pourtant, il veut qu'on l'amène à lui afin d'absorber sa Saïshen...

\- Ce n'est pas logique! L'interrompit McCoy, mais Kirk ne s'en offusqua pas, tout comme il n'avait pas été offensé par l'interjection de Azhular  
Les réactions de ces deux hommes, ses amis, étaient... logique

-... sans cela dévorera tous les soleils et il lancera des hordes de  _Krupsu_  dans notre espace...

\- ...ainsi que des arachnoïdes humanoïdophages dont j'ai reconnu les vaisseaux. Précisa Spock avec un calme qu'il ne ressentait pas. Il y a un vaisseau amiral et deux cents navettes de combat, auxquels il faut ajouter les 3 vaisseaux amiraux et les trois cents navettes appartenant sans doute aux  _Krupsu_.

\- Comment cela, vous avez reconnu leurs vaisseaux, monsieur Spock ? S'étonna Scotty. Comment avez-vous pu les voir?

\- Machin-chose nous a téléporté non loin de lui, dans l'espace. Expliqua Kirk. Afin de nous montrer ce qu'il est, où il est, comment il dévore un soleil, et comment il les dévorera tous...

\- ... il a vraisemblablement voulu faire une démonstration de sa puissance militaire... Déduisit Spock, donnant l'impression de compléter la phrase de Jim sans pour autant l'interrompre.

-... il est très imbu de sa personne, pour ne pas dire puant...

-... bien qu'il n'y ait eu aucune odeur de perceptible dans cet univers parallèle. Ne put se retenir de compléter Spock  
Il perçut un infime amusement en provenance de Ève, accompagné d'une bouffée d'amour. Il en comprit après coup la raison.

Il y eut un silence à l'évocation du trio flottant dans l'espace infini sans en mourir.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ? Demanda Sarek calmement

Ève avait retrouvé son courage. Elle se redressa sur les genoux de Spock :  
\- Y aller. Répondit-elle d'une voix pâle mais déterminée.

Azhular se leva si brusquement qu'il fit tomber sa chaise.  
\- Qo'! (non!) TU N'Y PENSES PAS ! S'indigna-t-il en haussant le ton. C'EST ABSOLUMENT HORS DE QUESTION!

Épuisée par l'explosion de sa Saïshen puis le vol de celle-ci par Machin-chose, blottie dans les bras de Spock, Ève avait l'air d'une enfant malade. Elle insista:  
\- Je n'ai pas le choix,  _TIn loDnI_ , il a dit : c'est tout ce qu' _ils_  ont trouvé pour me détruire. Ce... Machin-chose est en train de dévorer un soleil. Il a pour projet de détruire tous les soleils... tous les soleils de l'univers! Il faut faire quelque-chose!

\- Vous pensez donc que vous avez donc réellement été conçue pour combattre cette entité malfaisante. Déduisit Sarek ne pouvant empêcher une infime émotion de transparaître dans sa voix, au grand étonnement de son épouse

\- Oui... je crois... je sens... quand il l'a dit... j'ai su que je... mais en même temps, je ne comprends pas... je ne comprends absolument pas en quoi ma Saïshen pourra vaincre cette... chose immense, ma lumière est si faible comparée aux pouvoirs de cet être si puissant!

\- Vous vous entraînerez et votre Saïshen gagnera en force et en puissance. Répliqua Kirk avec un volonté farouche. Elle ne nous a jamais fait défaut!

\- Oui! J'y mettrai toute mon énergie. Approuva-t-elle en se redressant à nouveau.

\- Nous ignorons l'étendue réelle des pouvoirs de cet Être. Ajouta calmement Spock. Par ailleurs, le fait qu'il s'auto-proclame «maître des ténèbres» ne constitue en aucun cas une preuve de quoi que ce soit, mis à part le fait d'avoir un égo sur-dimensionné.

\- Maître des ténèbres ou pas, Spock et moi sommes aussi devenus des Sishen. Nous irons avec elle... Annonça Kirk avec fermeté. Et nous le détruirons. Ensemble.

\- ...tel est notre devoir d'époux. Ajouta Spock sobrement. Nous disposons d'un mois pour nous préparer...

\- ... et pour monter un plan de bataille. Conclut Jim avec une détermination sans faille. Nous détruirons cette chose!

\- Si tu crois que je vais vous laisser partir sans moi, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil! Tempêta aussitôt McCoy avec autorité, en oubliant leur vouvoiement

Malgré le sourire lumineux de Jim, McCoy les menaça chacun·es du médicorder qu'il avait encore dans la main.  
\- Aucun de vous trois n'ira nulle part sans moi!

\- Ne comptez pas me laisser derrière! Gronda Azhular d'une voix grave et digne. Un Klingon combat toujours aux cotés de sa _tIq qorDu'_ , sa  _K'war'ma'khon!_  [famille de cœur]. Mon  _d'k tahg_  (poignard) est vôtre!  
Ève les regarda Bones et lui avec cette admiration qui décuplait sa volonté.

\- Moi aussi! S'exclamèrent les membres de l'équipage d'une même voix

\- Je vous accompagnerai. Ajouta Sarek plus posément.

\- Et moi aussi. Ma place est aux cotés de  _mes_  enfants et de mon époux. Sarek, je ne permettrais pas que vous me laissiez derrière vous. De toute façon, si cette chose n'est pas arrêtée, aucun de nous ne pourra survivre longtemps dans un univers sans soleil  
Le ton d'Amanda ne permettait aucune réplique. Ni son époux, ni son fils ne tentèrent de s'opposer à elle. Quand elle s'y mettait, Amanda était  _encore plus_  têtue qu'eux-deux réunis.

Ève sentait son cœur se remplir d'amour et de reconnaissance face à autant de marques spontanées de solidarité. Toustes, illes étaient toustes si formidables! Mais pour la première fois depuis des jours, nulle crise d'angoisse ne vint souiller la pureté de cette émotion. Elle ne put contenir une unique et lourde larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle s'empressa de l'essuyer. Respectant sa pudeur, chacun·e fit comme s'illes n'avaient rien remarqué.

\- Bien. Acquiesça Kirk, sans cacher sa satisfaction. En premier lieu il s'agit d'identifier l'endroit où cette chose se trouve. L'univers est vaste et nous ne disposons que de nos images mentales.

\- Le cerveau électronique de Séjal contient dans l'une de ses carte-mémoires un plan complet l'univers connu. Il est doté d'un micro-processeur extrêmement puissant et rapide. Se souvint Spock. Il suffira de lui transmettre nos souvenirs par fusion mentale...

\- Oui! et il pourra effectuer une triangulation entre ses cartes mentales et nos souvenirs. Approuva Kirk.

\- L'acceptera-t-il ? Demanda Sarek

\- Bah, ils l'ont déjà fait tous les trois avec lui. Répliqua McCoy, blasé.

Sarek ne releva même pas un quart de sourcil. En fait, il était à peine étonné.

\- Il faut trouver un nom à cette chose. Dit soudain Ève. Il est important de nommer les choses que l'on combat. Et je ne veux pas l'appeler par le nom qu'il nous a donné.

\- Lequel? Demanda Sarek

\- Il a dit qu'il se nommait Moi. Répondit Spock

-  _Doch._  Proposa Azhular. Ça veut justement dire machin-chose. Le Capitaine a bien choisi son nom. Il ne mérite pas mieux. Nous vaincrons cet insignifiant  _Doch_

-  _Doch-nesh_  machin-noir! Compléta Ève  
Utiliser un nom composé d'un mot Klingon et d'un adjectif Vulcain était hautement symbolique, surtout lorsqu'on connaissait l'antagonisme séculaire entre ces deux peuples. Il y eut comme une vague d'approbation parmi les personnes présentes.

\- L'orbe Dochnesh. Oui. Il y a de la logique dans ce nom. Approuva Sarek. Je vais contacter l'Ambassadeur Séjal immédiatement.

Azhular se leva à nouveau, et tout le monde se figea. Il y avait une étrange agressivité sur les traits de son visage. Il posa un regard intense sur Sarek et gronda avec solennité :  
\- Dochnesh est notre ennemi commun.  _jagh jagh qoch maHlaH jupwI' je, Duypu' Sarek vulqangan_. Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes alliés, Ambassadeur Sarek de Vulcain.

Sarek se mit debout à son tour. Il soutint sans sciller le regard farouche du Klingon.  
-  _Nam-tor nemutlar k'nemutlar puk'ai'la t'nash-veh, DevwI'Kyuoshi-Azhular svi'Qo'noS._ Répondit-il en miroir. Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes alliés, chef Kyuoshi Azhular de Qo'noS.

Azhular hocha la tête en s'efforçant d'arborer une expression neutre, ce que Sarek interpréta correctement comme une marque de respect à son égard.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence  
Ève devait faire de plus en plus d'effort pour contenir les vagues d'émotions qui s'élevaient en elle, amour, anxiété, reconnaissance... et cela lui devenait de plus en plus difficile. Mais elle ne voulait pas craquer devant tout le monde.

\- Je vais ramener Ève à nos quartiers. Dit Spock, pressentant qu'elle allait rapidement arriver à un point de rupture

\- Non, il y a tous ces parchemins à traduire dans la  _Kardem QaD!_  Protesta Ève.

\- Cela attendra demain,  _loQ be'nI._

\- Je vous ordonne d'aller vous reposer, mon Petit! Renchérit McCoy avec gentillesse

Elle lui adressa un sourire plein de tendresse. Elle se permit un enfantillage  
\- Voui, Docteur.

Spock se leva et souleva Ève. Elle ne pesait pas plus lord qu'un bébé Selhat. Il songea qu'il allait falloir imposer à son  _Adun'a_  un souper hyper-protéiné.

ooo

Sarek regarda son fils sortir en emportant Ève dans ses bras, puis le reste de l'équipage. Il attendit qu'il ne reste plus que Kirk, Azhular, McCoy et Amanda:  
\- Cela fait une bien lourde responsabilité pour votre jeune épouse. Dit-il. Une responsabilité écrasante.

\- En fait. Avoua Jim. Malgré cela, elle a été soulagée quand elle a compris la raison de sa présence en cet univers. Cette interrogation la ronge depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici. Elle craignait avoir été conçue pour servir une cause, comment dire, maléfique.

\- La Petite, servir une cause maléfique? S'étrangla McCoy. Le jour où Ève aura des velléités maléfiques, les Vulcains auront des éclats de rire!

La comparaison était très fantaisiste, mais Sarek ne contredit pas le médecin.

\- Avec sa fichue empathie et sa compassion maladive? Ajouta Azhular.  _DuHbe'_  Impossible.

\- Oui, comme le dit monsieur Azhular,  _Duhbe'!_  Renchérit Amanda. Il n'y a pas plus gentil que notre Petite Ève!

\- C'est ce que nous lui avons expliqué à plusieurs reprises. Répondit Jim. Mais ses doutes étaient tels qu'elle avait du mal à nous croire.

-...mais comment va-t-elle faire pour combattre un ennemi aussi puissant, elle qui ne sait pas se battre? S'inquiéta McCoy. Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche!

\- Ma  _loq be nI'_  n'est pas seule! Rétorqua Azhular. Nous sommes tous là. Et elle est plus forte qu'elle n'en a l'air!

Sarek remarqua que ce jeune homme parlait de sa sœur d'adoption comme si elle avait réellement du sang Klingon dans les veines.

Jim était resté connecté avec Spock, à qui il avait permis d'écouter cette discussion. Il leur répéta son raisonnement:  
\- Spock pense que les entités qui l'ont téléportée à bord de notre vaisseau devaient avoir prévu que Spock et moi l'aiderions et qu'elle ne serait donc pas seule pour mener à bien ce pour quoi ils l'ont créée. J'en viens à me demander si nos aventures sur Epsylon-Prime et Kôkivo-ya n'étaient des sortes d'épreuves pour nous préparer à ce combat.

\- Ce qui signifie que ces entités auraient prévu que vous auriez tous les trois un rôle fédérateur. Oui cela semble logique. Déduisit Sarek en posant des yeux neutres sur Azhular, lequel lui répondit par un regard dénué de mépris ou d'agressivité. Que vous seriez des personnes capables de faire en sorte que Klingons et Vulcains s'allient autour d'un même but, poursuivent une même cause noble

\- Oui, c'est probable. Approuva Kirk, vaguement mal à l'aise. Quand pouvez-vous contacter Séjal, Ambassadeur Sarek?

\- Immédiatement. Est-il possible de passer une communication d'ici?

\- Oui. Je demande une ligne sécurisée. Répondit Kirk.

ooo

Spock posa Ève sur le lit avec délicatesse

-  _Sanu! Sanu! Sanu!_  [s'il te plait] Ne me laisse pas toute seule ! Supplia-t-elle en s'accrochant à sa tunique comme à une bouée de secours. Et si Dochnesh revient pour essayer de m'emporter?

Cette fois-ci, ses larmes coulaient avec abondance sur ses joues

Spock hésita. Il ne lui montra pas qu'il considérait cette peur comme irrationnelle. Dochnesh avait posé son ultimatum, il n'avait aucune raison logique de renouveler son enlèvement.  
Dans un même temps, son instinct protecteur de mâle Vulcain lui ordonnait de rester. Il éprouvait le désir profond, presque un besoin, de veiller sur son _Adun'a_ , d'apaiser ses angoisses en la rassurant. N'était-ce pas son devoir d'époux? lui susurrait sournoisement sa  _Os-shidik ma'es_  [possessivité atavique]. Il pris sa décision et la transmit à Jim.

...  
-  _Oui, tu as raison._  Approuva Jim sans aucune réserve. _Hafa'uh k'ko-veh [Reste avec elle], rassure-la. Et gardons nos esprits connectés. Ton père est en train de contacter Séjal_

_\- Bien. Je ne doute pas que l'Ambassadeur Sèjal se fera téléporter à bord avant la fin de la journée._

_\- J'ai comme l'intuition que l'aide de ton père nous sera précieuse._

_\- Je pense la même chose que toi._

_\- Pour être honnête, je voudrais -non, je veux- que tu restes avec elle jusqu'à l'arrivée de Séjal._

_\- Bien reçu.  
..._

Spock s'allongea à coté d'Ève afin qu'elle puisse se blottir tout contre lui. Elle tremblait. Il comprit qu'elle pleurait encore, en silence. Il la serra dans ses bras, caressa ses cheveux:  
\- Il est plus que probable que si Dochnesh avait pu totalement se repaître totalement de ta Saïshen, il l'aurait déjà fait. Je demeurerais avec toi tant que tu en auras besoin.

Il lia son esprit au sien et l'incita à entamer une phase légère de méditation. Elle se laissa faire avec soulagement, et ses larmes se tarirent. Il la sentit peu à peu se rassurer, et glisser lentement dans un sommeil léger. Elle recommença à émettre sa douce lumière et Spock l'enlaça avec la sienne. Il s'accorda un temps de semi-méditation.

ooo

L'ambassadeur Sèjal écouta leur récit sans poser de question.  
\- Je suis encore sur Babel. La situation est grave, en effet. J'arrive immédiatement, après avoir contacté l'A.K.E. (Alliance Kôkivo-Epsylonniène) afin qu'on nous envoie des vaisseaux de guerre. Nous en avons peu, mais ils sont puissants et naviguent vite.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Demanda Sarek

\- Vous avez visionné nos pads historiques, Ambassadeur. Répondit Séjal. Vous savez ce que nos nations doivent à ces personnes. C'est à notre tour de venir en aide à nos amis. De plus ce Dochnesh est une menace pour toutes les formes de vie. D'où vient ce nom, d'ailleurs ? Il a presque une résonance Vulcaine.

\- En effet. Doch signifie  _machin-chose_  en Klingon. Expliqua Kirk. Et vous connaissez la signification de  _nesh_ en Vulcain

\- L'orbe Dochnesh. Voilà un nom bien trouvé. Approuva Séjal. Permettez-moi de raccrocher. Je monterai à bord dans peu de temps

L'écran de visio-conférence redevint gris.

\- Dès que nous saurons où se trouve Dochnesh, je demanderai à l'équipage de faire un choix. Décréta Kirk. Cette mission va s'avérer extrêmement dangereuse. Je veux que chaque personne à bord du vaisseau en soit consciente et l'accepte en toute connaissance de cause.

\- Capitaine, j'aimerai moi aussi bénéficier d'une liaison sécurisée.

\- Permission accordée, Azhular. Répondit aussitôt Kirk, montrant par là son absolue confiance envers son  _DevwI'_  de la sécurité.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Tamek qui apparu sur l'écran. Il reconnut le Capitaine Kirk. Il vit Sarek qu'il connaissait de vue, son épouse ne se montra pas.

\- Azhular ? S'étonna-t-il avec un large sourire. Quel bon vent t'amène en si bonne compagnie? Tu as pu ouvrir la vieille boite ?

\- Vous avez donné votre parole de nous venir en aide quand nous en aurons besoin. Répondit Azhular un peu abruptement

Tamek devint soudain plus sérieux. Azhular ne plaisantait pas, et avec du recul, le Capitaine Kirk avait l'air préoccupé.  
\- Un Klingon n'a qu'une parole! S'enorgueillit-il avec fierté.

\- Ce jour est arrivé. Déclara Azhular.

\- Dis-moi tout. Tu as toute mon attention. Répondit Tamek

À son tour, Tamek écouta le récit du drame qui se jouait.  
\- Cette fragile enfant a donc été conçue pour combattre ce démon, ce Dochnesh ? S'étonna Tamek

\- Il le lui a lui-même affirmé. Affirma Azhular.

\- Une frêle Humaine contre ce démon dévoreur de soleil? Insista Tamek, incrédule.  
Bien sûr, elle avait ce formidable pouvoir de lumière, mais elle n'en avait pas moins l'apparence d'une jeune femelle fragile et sans défense. Et il avait du mal à se détacher de cette impression de vulnérabilité.

\- Spock et moi détenons à présent nous aussi un pouvoir de lumière. Nous combattrons à ses cotés. Expliqua Kirk en émettant un halo jaune-orangé.

Tamek contempla cette lumière, vit l'absolue détermination de cet Humain, tout comme celle de Azhular. Le Vulcain était resté impassible, mais il savait que cela ne voulait rien dire. Tamek eut un sourire plein de dents, le sourire d'un prédateur se régalant à l'avance de la curée.

\- Dès que vous aurez les coordonnées de ce Dochnesh, j'y emmène une escouade. Vous verrez ce que valent les Klingons au combats!

\- Nous avons déjà pu le constater lors de l'attaque de ces Krupsu. Répliqua Sarek impassiblement. Et ils n'étaient que trois.

Tamek hocha la tête, et prit la phrase de Sarek pour ce qu'elle était : un compliment.

ooo

C'est avec une certaine émotion que Séjal pénétra avec Jim dans les quartiers qu'il partageait avec ses époux. Il lui proposa de s'asseoir mais il préféra rester debout.

\- Prenez votre temps. Dit Séjal.

Jim entra dans la chambre, laissant Séjal dans la pièce principale. Le robot regarda autour de lui. Il reconnaissait les lieux, ils étaient tels que dans les souvenir que le trouple lui avaient transmis.  
La pièce n'était pas grande, mais avait été aménagée de façon pragmatique et confortable. Il vit le coin repas composé d'une table basse, entourée de coussins de sol. Certainement une spécificité Vulcaine, les Humains préférant généralement manger assis sur une chaise, autour d'une table plus haute. Sur celle-ci se trouvait la brosse à cheveux de Ève et son pad qu'elle emmenait partout avec elle en prenant un nombre incroyable de photographies. Finalement, il décida de s'y asseoir.

Jim contempla l'adorable spectacle. Spock et Ève, les yeux fermés. Il savait que ses  _T'hylara_  ne dormaient pas. Spock aidait Ève à consolider ses barrières mentales pour mieux gérer son angoisse, il lui transmettait sa force psychique. Ève ouvrit les yeux et il ne résista pas à sa pulsion. Il s'agenouilla sur le futon et lui vola un long baiser possessif qu'elle accueillit avec bonheur. Elle l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Séjal est dans le bureau. Déduisit Spock

\- mmmoui... mmm... Répondit Jim sans parvenir à quitter les lèvres de Ève.  
Bordel comme ces lèvres étaient douces et suaves et tendres et délectables et enchanteresses et...

\- Il est impoli de le faire attendre. Insista Spock  
Il devait faire un effort pour ne pas se laisser attendrir par la beauté de ce qui s'offrait à sa vue. Il fit appel à sa toute rationalité.

\- mmm... Répondit Ève à son tour  
Après la douce étreinte mentale de Spock, ce baiser était encore meilleur.

Comme le disait parfois Bones, songea Spock, "il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre".  
\- Bien. Dit-il en se levant. Dans ce cas, j'y vais sans vous.

\- Non ! J'arrive! S'exclama Ève en se dégageant de Jim à regret.

\- Deviendrais-tu manipulateur? S'amusa Jim

\- Moi? Non. Un Vulcain ne pratique pas la manipulation. Rétorqua Spock sur un ton absolument pas convainquant.

ooo

Séjal remarqua que les lèvres de Jim et Ève étaient subtilement gonflées. Il en déduisit sans peine la raison et ne s'en offusqua en aucune façon, bien au contraire. La jeune femme avait repris des couleurs mais était encore très pâle et faible. Sa démarche était hésitante. C'était logique, après l'épreuve qu'elle venait de traverser.  
Lash'a et Yar-taluhk prirent leur envol. Elles étaient, sans aucun doute possible, ravies de se retrouver. Elles dessinèrent les arabesques aériennes d'un ballet gracieux et joyeux. Ève ne put retenir un sourire en les regardant s'envoler.

\- Même si la situation est dramatique, je n'en suis pas moins heureux de vous revoir, Dame Ève

Ève sentit combien ce robot -cet homme- éprouvait de l'amitié à leur égard. Elle avait elle-même un grand respect pour lui. Elle éprouva le désir de nouer des liens amicaux avec lui. Les esprits de ses  _T'hylara_  l'approuvèrent.

\- Ne pourrions-nous pas nous tutoyer, au moins en privé? Proposa-t-elle doucement. Et nous passer de tous ces titres?

\- Ce serait logique, puisque tu es le dépositaire d'un certain nombre de nos souvenirs. Renchérit Spock en aidant Ève à s'asseoir sur le coussin de sol, et en s'asseyant à sa droite

\- Oui. Tu nous connais bien. Ajouta Jim.

Séjal sourit pour montrer sa satisfaction. Il les connaissait suffisamment les unes et les autres pour comprendre le sous-entendu  
\- Oui, avec plaisir... mes amis

Ève confirma sa déduction avec un grand sourire.

Jim posa sur la table une petite coupelle composée de tout petits morceaux de fruits et de pétales de fleurs reconstitués. Les Émeraudines mangeaient en toute petite quantité, mais souvent. (Ève avait toujours dans sa poche une petite boite avec des pétales de fleur et une goutte de miel) Puis il prit place à gauche de Ève. Lash'a et Yar-taluhk se posèrent sur la coupelle pour se régaler, avec une gourmandise attendrissante.

\- ...Jim m'a expliqué de quelle façon vous avez besoin de mon aide pour trouver ce Dochnesh

\- Cela ne te gène pas ? S'inquiéta Ève

\- Non. Comme l'a spécifié Spock précédemment, j'ai déjà en mémoire un certain nombre de vos souvenirs, et de toute façon, vous ne partagerez avec moi que ceux relatifs à ce Dochnesh.

\- En effet. Es-tu prêt ? Demanda Spock.

\- Oui. Commence quand tu le voudras.

Seul Spock posa les mains sur le visage de Séjal. Il lui transmit les trois souvenirs en même temps, avec un maximum de détail.

C:\creation-dossier=carte-SJE...  
C:\carte-SJE\memorisation\images-mentales#Spock...  
C:\carte-SJE\memorisation\images-mentales#Jim...  
C:\carte-SJE\memorisation\images-mentales#Eve...  
C:\carte-SJE\CALCUL\triangulation#images-mentales#Spock#Jim#Eve...  
C:\carte-SJE\memorisation\reconstitution-image...  
C:\activation#cartes-stellaires...  
C:\carte-SJE\memoration-provisoire#cartes-stellaires...  
C:\carte-SJE\CALCUL\occurrences#triangulation... ... calcul...

Yar-taluhk nettoya soigneusement ses petites mandibules et ses pattes avant, puis se posa sur l'épaule de Séjal en ronronnant doucement.

\- Comment allons-nous combattre Dochnesh une fois que nous l'auront trouvé ? Demanda Jim. Nous aurons à nos cotés les armées de Tamek et de l'Alliance pour affronter son armada. Mais en ce qui le concerne lui ?

\- Il est probable que Dochnesh nous désigne un lieu où lui livrer Ève. Répondit Spock calmement.

Jim ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût et d'indignation. Il se reprit rapidement.

\- Il me fait penser un peu à Vlokir. Avoua Ève. Mais en tellement plus maléfique. Vlokir voulait le pouvoir, Dochnesh veut tout détruire.

Elle eut à son tour un violent frisson. Jim la serra contre lui

\- Si cette lumière m'a été donnée, c'est que mes... créateurs ont pensé qu'elle pouvait nuire à Dochnesh, nous ne savons juste pas encore comment. Se raisonna-t-elle. Elle ne nous a jamais fait défaut. Je pense que cela peut réussir, mais que je dois travailler à augmenter ma Saïshen au maximum de ses possibilités.

Elle rassemblait tout son courage au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

\- Tout à fait! S'exclama Jim. Cet entrainement va te rendre plus forte

...  
-  _Il va aussi l'aider à améliorer sa confiance en elle._  Pensa Spock à l'adresse de Jim.

 _\- Oui, et c'est aussi un moyen de lutter contre sa sensation d'impuissance en faisant quelque chose pour se préparer à ce combat._  Lui répondit Jim  
...

Ève ne s'offusqua pas de cet échange qu'elle devina sans l'entendre. Elle comprenait parfaitement que ses  _T'hylara_  puissent avoir des choses à se dire ainsi.

\- Ton idée est pertinente. Approuva Spock. À chacune de tes utilisations, tu en as su en augmenter l'intensité.

\- Sauf que je ne peux pas faire ça ici, ça va arroser toutes les autres cabines et incommoder tout le monde!  
Elle revit la grimace dégoûtée de Azhular pestant contre  _ces insupportables bons sentiments_ , et Jim s'en amusa tandis que Spock restait impassible.

-  _Le pauvre_. Sourit Jim. Le hangar dans lequel étaient entreposés les conteneurs de blés de Dénéva est vide. Il se situe dans les ponts les plus inférieurs du corps du vaisseau. On doit pouvoir l'aménager à cet effet.

\- Il n'y a aucune cabine dans les deux ponts aux dessus de celui-ci. Ceux-ci se trouvent donc loin de toute présence humaine, ce qui permettra à Ève de s'exercer. Approuva Spock. Cependant elle sera seule en cas de problème.

\- Pourquoi y aurait-il des problèmes? Protesta doucement Ève

\- Travailler à augmenter l'intensité de ta Saïshen sera épuisant. Expliqua Spock. Nul ne sait comment ton organisme va réagir à cette surcharge électro-magnétique.

Ève soupira et abdiqua. Quand Spock prenait ce ton-là, il était inutile d'essayer de le contre-dire, surtout lorsqu'elle sentait l'approbation de Jim.

\- On pourra demander à Azhular de l'accompagner pour veiller sur sa _loQ be'nI'_. Je suis sûr qu'il va  _adore_ r toute cette Saïshen

\- Je crois que après son séjour dans le néant lumineux, cela le gênera moins. Dit Ève. Je pense que vous devriez vous-aussi vous entraîner.

\- Tu as raison. Abonda Spock. Nos Saïshen étant issues de la tienne, elles s'additionneront à la tienne et l'amplifieront. L'idéal serait de nous entraîner avec toi.

\- Je suis d'accord. Dit Jim

\- Je m'entraînerai donc seule le matin, puis une seconde fois avec vous après votre quart.

\- Tu seras épuisée. Dit Jim

\- Oui, au début. Mais c'est comme un muscle. Au moins, celui-là ne me donnera pas de courbatures! Et nous avons à peine trente jours devant nous.

\- De plus, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de partir avant la fin du cycle des conférences sur Babel, dans trois jours. Ajouta Spock. Ce qui réduit d'autant le temps dont nous disposons pour le rejoindre.

Ève posa la tête sur l'épaule de Spock. Elle leva sur lui de grands yeux tendres. Il comprit sans qu'elle ait besoin de le lui dire ou le lui penser. Il passa son bras autour d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bien qu'extrêmement pudique, il n'était pas gêné par la présence de Séjal. D'une part, le robot avait les yeux fermés, d'autre part, celui-ci avait en mémoire tous leurs souvenirs transmis lors de leur fusion mentale sur EpsylonPrime, y comprit ceux de leurs étreintes.  
Le baiser fut doux et suave, sous l'œil complice et approbateur de Jim. Ève se blottit encore plus étroitement contre Spock

\- Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous voulait cet Amiral.

\- Nous allons te le montrer. Proposa Jim

Ils transvasèrent leurs souvenir dans l'esprit de Ève

\- Un  _Krupsu_  ? S'étonna-t-elle. Azhular avait donc raison! Qu'est-ce qu'il est désagréable! Et vous croyez qu'il y en a beaucoup d'autres comme lui dans Starfleet?

\- Oui, ils ont certainement infiltré plusieurs départements et instance de la Fédération de Starfleet. Expliqua Spock.

-C'est pour cette raison que les Krupsu que nous avions capturé ont été si rapidement emmenés Ajouta Jim

\- Heureusement que Lash'a était là! S'exclama Ève doucement

Lash'a émit un tendre bourdonnement

\- Tu es vraiment formidable, ma précieuse Lash'a! Comme toujours!

Lash'a vint aussitôt se poser dans le cou de Ève qui ne put retenir un petit rire

\- Tu me chatouilles avec tes antennes!

\- Chhhh... tu vas déconcentrer Séjal! Murmura Jim qui se mit à genoux pour venir cueillir à son tour un baiser.

Il sentit sur eux le regard chaud de Spock et ne put se retenir de venir prendre les lèvres de son Vulcain, se serrant contre lui et emprisonnant leur captive consentante entre leurs deux corps puissants. Il s'arrêta brusquement, le désir s'était sournoisement allumé au creux de ses reins.

\- Que voulait dire Tamek lorsqu'il a parlé de  _vieille boite?_  Demanda-t-il

À son tour, Ève leur montra ses souvenirs.

\- Ça alors! S'étonna Jim

\- Des écrits Vulcains dans une capsule temporelle datant de l'époque médiévale Klingonne ! Fascinant!

\- J'ai promis à Azhular de le traduire. Je le ferai après...

\- Non. Décréta Jim. Je suis sûr que cette activité te permettra de te détendre bien plus que tes études. Tu as toute la vie devant toi pour devenir ambassadrice!

\- Je suis d'accord avec Jim. Toute activité ressentie comme agréable te permettra de mieux lutter contre tes crises d'angoisses, et donc de mieux concentrer ton énergie sur ton entraînement

\- Toute activité ressentie comme agréable... mmm? Sourit Ève avec un regard malicieux. Et en ce qui concerne les  _activités immodérément agréables?_

Spock et Jim ne purent retenir un petit frisson d'anticipation à ce que la phrase de Ève suggérait.

\- Dans ce cas, il nous faudrait passer plus de temps ensemble dans cette cabine. Répondit Spock le plus sérieusement du monde, en tout cas, en apparence.

\- Je pense qu'il me sera possible de consentir à un tel effort. Ajouta Jim essayant d'avoir un ton aussi premier degré que celui de Spock.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, mes époux. Déclara Ève avec une solennité feinte.

À nouveau, ils s'étreignirent chastement.

\- Séjal ne va pas d'attraper froid, comme ça ? S'inquiéta Ève.

Elle se leva avec difficulté. Elle alla en titubant de fatigue dans leur chambre et revint poser un kabika sur les épaules du robot. Spock ne la contredit pas, un robot n'avait ni froid ni chaud. Cependant, en agissant ainsi, elle montrait sans s'en rendre compte toute sa considération envers lui. Et Spock savait que Sèjal l'interpréterait ainsi en sortant de cette transe mnésique.

Le seul point sur lequel Spock se trompait était que Sèjal n'avait en aucune façon déconnecté sa conscience de son environnement. Cette recherche dans ses dossiers-mémoire requéraient énormément d'énergie, le privant de la faculté d'interagir avec son environnement, mais pas d'avoir conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Cette prospection se faisait par des circuits alternatifs, le rendant simple "écouteur".  
Il les écouta donc avec attention. Le ton de leur voix était différents, plus doux, plus... amoureux. Celle de Spock était impassible mais Sèjal y percevait tout de même une profonde bienveillance.  
Illes se comprenaient, s'entre-aidaient, se rassuraient les un·es et autres, et Sèjal trouva cela tout simplement... beau. Le contact léger du Kabika provoqua en lui une profonde émotion.

Sèjal ouvrit les yeux :  
\- Quadrant Beta, coordonnées 57°29'21.99" N, 132°27'49.91" W, 548'24'20.54"H

Spock prit une seconde pour assimiler l'information:  
\- Quadrant Beta, dans le territoire Klingon. Cette destination est à plus de 100430 parsecs !

Ève posa un regard interrogateur

\- 327618,32708 années lumières. Précisa Spock

\- C'est incroyablement loin! Comment allons-nous faire?

\- Lorsque nous avons régénéré le cristal de dilithium, nous avons franchi 26321 parsec en distorsion 10! Se souvint Jim. Et ta Saïshen était encore balbutiante, et nous n'avons navigué ainsi que pendant une demi minute.

\- ... 0.34 minutes

-... Imagine la distance que nous pourrons faire en distorsion 10 pendant 5 ou 10 minutes!

\- Tout à fait. Approuva Spock. À nous trois, nous devrions parvenir à dépasser cette distance en stimulant le cristal de dilithium.

\- Oui! J'y mettrais toute ma Saïshen!

Jim enclencha le communicateur:  
\- Hali tam'a, mettez-moi en relation avec Azhular où qu'il soit, je vous prie.

\- Bien, Capitaine. Je vous mets en communication avec lui.

\- Ici Azhular, je vous écoute Capitaine. Comment va ma  _loq be nI'?_

\- Mieux. Séjal a localisé Dochnesh

\- J'arrive ! Répliqua Azhular.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine…

Mais il avait déjà raccroché.

\- C'est un rapide. Sourit Ève avec amusement.

\- Il est probable que ton frère veuille s'assurer que tu ailles mieux. Déduisit Spock

\- Et dans ce cas. Précisa Jim tout à fait sérieusement. Il y aura le "terrible" Docteur Leonard McCoy dans son sillage, armé de son médicorder, voire d'un hypospray

\- Oh quelle horreur! Plaisanta Ève. Et tu crois qu'il va me faire  _encore_  un bilan de santé ?

\- J'en suis sûr à ... quel pourcentage,  _monsieur_  Spock?

\- 98,254%,  _Capitaine Kirk._  Répondit-il imperturbablement. La probabilité qu'il t'injecte un fortifiant via son hypospray est de 97,576%  
Ses calculs étaient parfaitement justes. Il va de soi qu'un Vulcain ne plaisante pas.  
Enfin, pas ouvertement.

\- Oh! Fit mine de s'effrayer Ève. J'en tremble!  
Elle avait totalement mis de coté ses angoisses et retrouvé sa joie de vivre, et son air de frayeur n'était absolument pas crédible.

Il y avait une telle complicité entre ces trois humanoïdes que Sèjal ne put se retenir de leur dire:  
\- Je me dois de vous avouer que je vous envie.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Ève

\- Cette complicité entre vous, tout cet amour.

Jim et Ève rougirent, Spock eut le bout des oreilles qui verdirent.

\- Un robot comme moi n'a pas la possibilité de ressentir de tels sentiments.

\- Mais tu aimes Yar-taluhk ! S'exclama Ève

\- C'est différent. C'est un attachement...  
Séjal se tut tandis que Yar-taluhk, sentant le trouble de ses émotions, lui pensait " _Taluhk-Séjal-k'diwa"_  [précieux-Séjal-bien-aimé], comme pour le contredire tendrement.

\- L'attachement est l'une des formes que revêtent les sentiments affectifs. Déclara Spock. Il est d'ailleurs à la base de ceux-ci. Tu es un être doué d'intelligence, Sèjal. Si tu es capable de ressentir un attachement, tu es apte à ressentir des sentiments quels qu'ils soient. L'envie en est un.

Séjal ne répondit pas. Il posa sa main sur Yar-taluhk. Le premier être avec lequel il ait partagé des sentiments d'affection. Elle émit un léger bourdonnement, comme si elle lui chuchotait des mots tendres.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un robot que tu es incapable d'aimer. Renchérit Ève avec véhémence. La preuve, Hali tam'a est bien amoureuse de monsieur Scotty!

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Séjal

\- Sa voix change quand elle lui parle. Lui assura Ève. Ou quand elle parle de lui. Et monsieur Scotty est fou d'elle. C'est trop adorable

\- Je m'en souviens très bien. Ajouta Jim. Quand l'équipage avait été enlevé par Vlokir, elle a réclamé son retour.

\- Parfois, je me demande si la capacité à aimer ne serait pas antérieure à l'apparition de l'intelligence. Murmura Ève d'un ton rêveur. Quand un enfant naît et grandit, il commence par découvrir l'amour. Mais s'il n'en reçoit pas, il dépérit et se laisse mourrir. Lash'a et nous, nous avons appris à communiquer car nous voulions mieux nous comprendre, parce qu'elle nous aime et que nous l'aimons. Il en a été de même pour Yar-taluhk et toi... peut-être que cet opinion est une illusion de ma part, mais je veux croire que l'amour sous toutes ses formes est au centre de tout. Et il y a tellement de façon d'aimer, tellement de formes d'amour différentes. L'amour des parents, l'amour fraternel, l'amour romantique, l'amour amical…

\- C'est une bien belle illusion. Répondit Séjal avec un doux sourire

Spock garda ses doutes pour lui, bien à l'abri de ses barrières mentales. L'amour avait certes une grande importance dans les rapports entre les êtres vivants dotés d'un minimum d'intelligence. Même les Vulcains qui tentait de le contenir en lui faisant prendre la forme d'un attachement. Mais le désir de domination, de possession, la jalousie, la méchanceté et la haine étaient aussi de puissants moteurs auxquels Jim et lui avaient déjà dû faire face lors de leur mission d'exploration. Dochnesh en était l'illustration parfaite. Il savait que Ève en était consciente, mais refusait de les prendre en considération. Il transmit cette pensée à Jim qui acquiesça. Oui, Ève préférait se voiler la face. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de lui ouvrir les yeux

La sonnette de la porte résonna, et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Azhular, mais aussi Bones, Sarek et Amanda. Spock haussa un demi-sourcil. Que Azhular ait prévenu le Docteur ne l'étonnait pas, mais qu'il se soit donné la peine d'informer Sarek était surprenant.

...  
-  _C'est même plutôt une bonne surprise._  Pensa Jim à l'adresse de ses T'hylara.  _L'union fait la force.  
..._

**ooo**

**à suivre  
** \- Soyez les bienvenus. Je vais chercher à coté d'autres coussins de sol. Dit Jim à voix haute, avec un grand sourire

* * *

*** Le coin science physique (rappel):**  
fr·wikipedia·org/wiki/Parsec  
le  **parsec** , ou  _parallaxe-seconde,_  est une mesure aujourd'hui obsolète, mais comme ils l'utilisent dans la série, alors moi aussi  
1 parsec = 3,26156 années lumières = 9 460 582 000 000 km  
100430 = 327618,32708 années lumières...

j'avais écrit une définition un peu plus complète à la fin du chapitre 14 Tendres Baisers...


	55. Tamek k' kal'i'fee  [Le défit de Tamek]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XII  _Ha'gelar_  [Lumières]

* * *

 **chapitre 3** **_Tamek k'_ ** _**kal'i'fee** _  
**[Le défit de Tamek]**

**oOo**

Précédemment  
La sonnette de la porte résonna, et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Azhular, mais aussi Bones, Sarek et Amanda. Spock haussa un demi-sourcil. Que Azhular ait prévenu le Docteur ne l'étonnait pas, mais qu'il se soit donné la peine d'informer Sarek était surprenant.  
-  _C'est même plutôt une bonne surprise._  Pensa Jim à l'adresse de ses T'hylara.  _L'union fait la force.  
__..._

**ooo**

\- Soyez les bienvenus. Je vais chercher à coté d'autres coussins de sol. Dit Jim à voix haute, avec un grand sourire

Ève voulut se lever afin d'accueillir convenablement toutes ces personnes, mais elle fut retenue discrètement par le bras de Spock à sa taille. Chacun vit son mouvement avorté et son bref étonnement. Amanda ne put retentir un sourire attendri.

 

...  
_\- Spohkh, Nam-tor du Stis-fulagsu!_   _[tu es un tyran!]_  Protesta-t-elle en n'y croyant pas une seule seconde

 _\- Ri vun du weh-zungor t'du! [Tu ne dois pas te fatiguer davantage.]_  Rétorqua-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux

 _\- De toute façon, Spock a toujours raison, sauf quand c'est moi. A_ jouta Jim

- _Olozhika! [logique]_  S'en amusa Ève.

Spock ne perçut pas la logique de ce raisonnement, mais ne fit aucune remarque.  
...

 

Jim attendit que chacun se soit assis autour de la table basse pour prendre la parole :  
\- Bien. À présent que…  _notre clan_  est au complet. Dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait insouciant. Séjal va vous révéler ce qu'il a déduit de nos images mentales

Chacun fit mine de ne pas percevoir cette vague d'émotion qui traversa la pièce.

\- Dochnesh se trouve dans le quadrant Beta aux coordonnées 57°29'21.99" N, 132°27'49.91" W, 548°24'20.54"H Dit Sèjal tranquillement

\- Quadrant Beta, dans le territoire Klingon. Dit aussitôt Azhular  
Ce monstre menaçait directement son peuple! Il contint sa montée de stress. Ève posa sur lui un regard de compréhension. Leonard, assis à coté de lui, posa brièvement et discrètement la main sur sa cuisse. Les inquiétudes de Azhular disparurent. Illes allaient détruire cette chose. Il n'avait aucun doute à avoir.

\- Il va falloir entamer des négociations avec l'Empire Klingon pour obtenir le droit de passage. Dit Sarek. À quelle distance nous trouvons-nous de cette destination?

\- Cette destination est à plus de 100430 parsecs. Répondit Spock. C'est tout à fait réalisable...

\- ...à la condition d'à nouveau accélérer le fonctionnement du moteur en sur-stimulant le cristal de dilithium avec nos Saïshens. Poursuivit Jim. Afin d'atteindre et maintenir aussi longtemps que possible la distorsion dix...

\- ... je suis sûre que nous pourrons le refaire ! Renchérit Ève

\- C'est trop dangereux! Protesta Bones aussitôt. Cela vous avait épuisée !  
Il la revoyait si petite, si affaiblie et si pâle sur la couchette de l'infirmerie, la première fois qu'elle avait accompli un tel miracle.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Rétorqua Ève avec douceur.  _Tu_  le sais bien. Et je suis bien plus forte qu'à l'époque!

Bones eut un léger temps d'arrêt en entendant cet tutoiement, alors que Jim et Azhular avaient un demi-sourire d'approbation. Spock était resté toujours aussi impassible, mais Bones crut distinguer une chaleur dans ses yeux sombres.

\- Et elle n'est plus la seule à pouvoir émettre de la lumière, et à la contrôler, Bones. Ajouta Jim  
Comme pour prouver ses dires, il émit une une émanation de Saïshen dorée. Il se tourna vers Spock qui accepta de faire de même pendant une demi-minute

\- Reste le problème de la navigation en territoire Klingon. Rappela Sarek.

\- Le Chancelier ne nous posera aucun problème. Assura Azhular.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison logique expliquant que Azhular soit aussi sûr de lui, et Spock la déduisit immédiatement :  
\- Le Chancelier Tamek Kordem.

\- Oui. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans ce cimetière d'épave, Tamek venait de subir une tentative de coup d'état alors qu'il était sur le point de prendre ses fonctions. Expliqua Azhular sans qu'on lui pose la question.

\- Vous le saviez. Demanda Jim. Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?  
Il n'y avait cependant aucun reproche dans sa voix.

\- Je l'ignorais lorsque vous l'avez pris à bord. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai même pas reconnu. Il a fallu qu'il nous donne son nom

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. Il faut dire qu'il devait avoir pris un sacré coup de vieux depuis la dernière fois que vous l'aviez vu. Précisa McCoy

\- En effet, lors de mon départ, il avait à peine 9 ans. J'ai compris par la suite la fonction à laquelle il avait accédé. Tamek voulait être certain d'avoir éliminé tous les putschistes avant de l'annoncer officiellement à la Fédération.

\- Vous portez le même nom de famille. Dit Ève doucement. Avez-vous des liens de famille ?

\- Il est mon unique cousin. Révéla Azhular. Notre famille de sang appartient à un très ancien clan, un clan puissant et influent.

\- Le clan des descendants de ce roi, Kahn'ess Kardem. Précisa Ève avec une certaine fierté, car oui, toutes les raisons étaient bonnes d'être fière d'avoir été adoptée par un tel frère.

\- Oui. Répondit-il avec un sourire orgueilleux.  
Il n'avait pas à rougir de ses origines, il descendait une puissante famille de guerriers. Et il appartenait à présent à une famille tout aussi noble.

McCoy dut se retenir pour ne pas le boire des yeux. Une fois de plus, son amant, son dangereux, son orgueilleux  _Ka'ar vIghor'a"_  (tigre du désert) était si insolemment beau. Seules Ève et Amanda le remarquèrent et elles échangèrent un petit sourire complice.

\- C'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas apprécié que tu travailles à bord de l'Enterprise. Comprit Jim.

\- Son opinion à mon égard m'importe peu. Rétorqua Azhular. Seule la parole donnée compte. Ma place est ici, au coté de _LoQ be'ni'wI, loDnI'wI_ et _paramaqqay'wI_

Spock posa brièvement le main sur le bras de son père assis à sa droite, et lui traduisit les mots de Azhular " _ma petite sœur et mes frères, je suppose que_ paramaqqay'wI _fait allusion à Bones, son conjoint"._ Amanda l'avait déjà entendu prononcer le mot _loq be'nI,_  elle devina sans peine le sens des autres mots en Klingon _  
_ Séjal ne posa pas de question. Les sens des mots  _LoQ be'ni'wI_  et  _loDnI'wI_  lui avaient été transmis par Ève par l'intermédiaire de Spock lors de la fusion en même temps que les images de Dochnesh.

\- Nous allons contacter Chancelier immédiatement. Décida Jim.

Spock se mit debout. Il aida Ève à se lever et à faire quelques pas chancelants vers le bureau. Il la fit asseoir juste en face de l'écran de l'ordi. Azhular s'assit à coté d'elle. Jim demanda la communication. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Tamek apparut à l'écran.

-  _Be'joH-Ève._  (Princesse Ève).S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir!

Il était étonnement sincère, et Sarek dut contenir son étonnement.  
Tamek remarqua après coup toutes les personnes assemblées autour de Ève, du Capitaine Kirk, du Commandant Spock et du DewvI' Azhular. Il reconnut le charmant médecin ronchon ainsi que le sévère Vulcain. Mais il n'avait jamais vu la digne Dame, ni l'étrange Humanoïde aux yeux de robot. Probablement des ami·es de  _Be'joH-Ève_ , et Tamek se sentit tout à fait bien disposé à leur égard. Il remarqua que la jeune femme était un peu pâlotte, mais après ce qui lui était arrivé avec ce Dochnesh, ce n'était pas étonnant.

-  _nuqneH_  (Bonjour), Chancelier Tamek. Répondit Ève avec son joli sourire  
Elle avait deviné le sens du titre qu'il lui avait donné mais ne se donna pas la peine de protester (elle n'était plus l'impératrice de Kôkivo-ya, et ne voulait plus jamais avoir à  _jouer les princesses_  !).

Tamek tiqua légèrement en se sachant découvert. Il posa sur Azhular un bref regard de reproche que celui-ci encaissa sans broncher avec un indifférence quasi-vulcaine. À croire que son ami le commandant Spock avait déteint sur lui! (d'ailleurs, un Klingon ami avec un Vulcain !... bref)

\- ...Permettez-moi de vous présenter l'Ambassadeur Sarek de Vulcain et son épouse Amanda, ainsi que l'Ambassadeur Séjal d'EpsylonPrime. Nous vous avons contacté car Séjal a déterminé les coordonnées de Dochnesh.

\- Vous avez toute mon attention,  _Be'joH-Ève_.

\- L'orbe Dochnesh se trouve dans le quadrant Beta. Répéta Séjal. Aux coordonnées 57°29'21.99" N, 132°27'49.91" W, 548'24'20.54"H.

Tamek comprit la raison pour laquelle son  _jeune_ cousin avait levé le secret. Il avait eu raison de le faire.  
\- Je peux y être en moins d'un mois! Exulta-t-il. Mon armada va le défoncer !

\- Non ! Paniqua Ève. Dochnesh possède des pouvoirs psychiques et électromagnétiques contre lesquels vous ne pourrez pas vous mesurer !  
L'absolue frayeur de la jeune fille déconcerta le vieux Klingon.

\- Mon armée est puissante! Protesta-t-il.  
Même s'il avait comprit qu'il s'agissait là de paroles maladroite, il ne put se retenir de se sentir piqué au vif. Il vit qu'elle se reprocha aussitôt ses mots malheureux.

\- Aucun de nous ne doute de la puissance de votre armée, Chancelier! Rétorqua aussitôt Ève avec véhémence. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire!  
Derrière Tamek, ses généraux la regardaient avec un air mauvais, comme si elle les avait insultés.

\- Dochnesh n'est pas un ennemi ordinaire. Intervint Jim. Même la plus puissante des armées doit se méfier de lui. Il est capable de créer des dimensions parallèles...

\- ...surtout, nous ignorons actuellement l'étendue réelle de ses pouvoirs. Expliqua Spock posément. En toute logique, nous pouvons anticiper qu'il abaissera sa garde lorsque le Capitaine, notre Épouse et moi entrerons en contact direct avec lui. Il est par conséquent plus pertinent d'attendre qu'il soit distrait par nos lumières pour l'attaquer avec vos vaisseaux. De plus une flotte de l'Alliance Kôkivo-Epsylonnienne va vous rejoindre.

Le Chancelier Tamek fronça les sourcils. Cette chose immonde était en territoire Klingon et menaçait par conséquent son peuple. Il ne pouvait se permettre de rester immobile.

\- Parce que l'union fait la force ! Vos guerriers sont les plus puissants, nous le savons tous. Insista Ève en essayant de toucher la corde sensible du Klingon. Mais plus il y aura de guerriers, mieux nous le vaincrons!

Le Chancelier était un vieux briscard, il ne fut pas dupe de cette innocente et malhabile tentative de manipulation. Il n'en fut pas offensé: il savait, pour l'avoir touchée du doigt quand elle l'avait dominé avec sa lumière, à quel point le cœur de cette Humaine était d'une absolue honnêteté. Il savait aussi le profond respect qu'elle éprouvait pour son peuple et lui. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se permettre de céder à sa demande, même compréhensible, sous peine de perdre la face devant ses Guerriers. Il fallait que ses hommes prennent conscience de l'étendue de pouvoir de  _Be'joH-Ève_ , et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution.

\- Si  _Be'joH-Ève_  est capable de m'envoyer sa lumière, alors je vous donne ma parole que j'attendrai qu'elle soit arrivée pour lancer mon attaque !

Jim allait protester mais McCoy le prit de vitesse et s'emporta en haussant le ton avec colère :  
\- C'est inhumain! Vous ne pouvez pas exiger cela d'elle! Elle est si épuisée par l'enlèvement qu'elle vient de subir qu'elle ne tient plus debout!

\- J'entends bien, Docteur, mais même coupée, la tête d'une femelle  _Ka'ar vIghor"a_  peut encore mordre pour défendre et protéger son clan. Rétorqua Tamek

\- La Petite n'est pas une tigresse et nous ne sommes pas dans votre fichu désert _Kaa'lak choS!_  Répliqua McCoy à la surprise générale

Tamek posa un regard interrogateur sur Azhular, lequel se rapprocha du Docteur. Il lui lança un regard possessif qui disait clairement « _tlhIlHal!»_  (à moi!). Le chancelier comprit parfaitement le sous-entendu. Il ne fut pas étonné. Lui aussi avait ressenti une étonnante attirance pour cet étrange Humain volontaire et ronchon. (il l'aurait bien volontiers ramené avec lui, même de force, s'il n'avait craint la désapprobation de  _Be'joH-Ève_ très attachée à cet homme )

...  
- _Je n'ai pas le choix._  Pensa-t-elle

-  _Nous l'avons bien compris._  Répondit Jim

 _\- Les raisons qui incitent Tamek à agir ainsi sont parfaitement logiques, lorsqu'on connait la mentalité des Klingons_  
...

 

\- J'accepte le défi. Répondit Ève d'une voix décidée. Accordez-moi juste un peu de temps, il faut que je trouve comment faire, car je ne l'ai jamais fait  
Il était hors de question que Tamek amène tous ses hommes à une mort certaine, elle ne se le pardonnerai jamais.

Muet de surprise, McCoy la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Pourquoi Jim et Spock ne protestaient-ils pas?

\- Je vais patienter. Concéda Tamek, bien conscient de la difficulté de ce qu'il exigeait d'elle.

\- ...mais

\- Il le faut, Docteur. Répliqua Ève d'un ton décidé

-... mais

\- Laissez-la se concentrer. Intervint Spock sur un ton à la fois calme et ferme.  
Jim et lui transmirent à leur Épouse toutes leurs énergies mentales.

McCoy croisa les bras d'un air plus que mécontent, mais accepta de se taire.  
À son tour, Azhular dut se retenir de le contempler. Il adorait quand son  _QI'tu Sor_  se comportait ainsi, en protecteur vindicatif. Il aimait ces colère-là. Quand ses beaux yeux gris brillaient ainsi, aussi acérés que la lame d'un  _d'k tahg_  au soleil. Azhular n'avait aucun doute, sa  _loq be nI'_  allait réussir cette épreuve, et elle allait ainsi gagner le respect absolu des généraux de Tamek.

Elle ferma les yeux et réfléchit sur la façon de procéder. Elle dut faire un effort pour ne pas laisser la panique la gagner, elle  _devait_  réussir. L'esprit de Spock l'aida aussitôt en incitant ses  _Naph-fo-dan_  à se hausser autour de cette peur.

Le Chancelier vit les yeux des Époux de  _Be'joH-Ève_  se figer. Il en devina la raison: il savait que ces trois Humanoïdes avaient la capacité d'échanger leurs pensées. Il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle parviendrait à lui envoyer un peu de sa lumière. Il calma avec un regard assassin ses subalternes incrédules qui s'impatientaient déjà... s'ils savaient ce qu'ils allaient subir, ils ne seraient certainement pas aussi pressés. Lui-même ne mourrait pas d'envie de revivre  _ça_ , mais il le fallait. Il s'autorisa un bref amusement: ses lieutenants n'allaient pas être déçus par ce bain de lumière!

 

...  
_\- Tu vas y arriver!_  Pensa Jim

Ève avait bien une idée, mais elle avait besoin de la verbaliser, de la rationaliser de façon logique. Ses  _T'hylara_  le comprirent, et prirent part à ce processus de maturation afin de l'aider à prendre confiance en elle.

-  _Vun pohkau nash-veh, heh sahris'es!_  [ _Je dois réfléchir, et vite]. Tout d'abord, nous sommes capables de nous transmettre nos pensées sans nous toucher, même lorsque nous sommes très éloignés les uns des autres._  Commença Ève

 _\- Oui, des projections de nos pensées et de nos émotions..._  Abonda Jim.

_\- ...et quand je fais une grande Saïshen, c'est pareil..._

_\- ... à la différence près que nous nous éclairons comme des ampoules de Noël!_

L'esprit de Ève se détendit, irrépressiblement amusé et Spock comprit la raison cette allusion à cette fête païenne.  
_\- Et les premières fois, ce processus nous fut incontrôlable._  Précisa Spock.

_\- Donc, transmettre ma Saïshen doit certainement obéir aux mêmes lois que celles qui régissent nos partages de pensées et d'émotions!_

_\- Ha, Nam-tor nemenan t'du olozhikaik [_ _Oui, ta déduction est logique]._  Approuva Spock

Encouragée, Ève poursuivit:  
-  _Le Chancelier Tamek a déjà reçu ma Saïshen par le passé, une dose importante, et entièrement centrée sur lui. J'étais si en colère contre lui._

 _\- Je dirais même que tu avais mis un sacré paquet!_  Renchérit Jim.  _Tu nous l'avais complètement déboussolé_

- _Oui, parce que, quand je transmets ma Saïshen, je transmets aussi des émotions. Et ce jour-là, c'était les sentiments que j'éprouve pour vous deux et pour tous nos amis_

 _\- Ek'eseking [Tout à fait]. Ces affects peuvent être qualifiés d'aimants._  Ajouta Spock.  _C'est probablement cet aspect affectif qui indispose les Klingons_

 _\- Il y a eu donc une sorte de contact mental. Peut-être cela a-t-il laissé une trace, reliée à ce souvenir, même infime, dans son esprit et le mien. Un embryon de lien mental.  
_ Y avait-il aussi un embryon de lien entre son _tIn loDnI Azhular_  et elle? Songea-t-elle soudain. À Azhular aussi, la première fois qu'elle l'avait entouré de sa Saïshen, elle avait mis le paquet, comme le disait Jim. Elle repoussa cette question à plus tard.

 _\- Oui, cette hypothèse est parfaitement plausible._  Acquiesça Spock.  _Les souvenirs ont des encodages synaptiques reliant des circuits neuronaux dans nos cerveaux._

 _\- Suis ton instinct, je suis sûre que tu trouveras cette trace!_  L'encouragea Jim.  
...

 

Ragaillardie, portée par les énergies et la confiance, et l'amour, de ses _T'hylara_ , Ève redoubla de concentration. Elle  _devait_  réussir! Elle eut soudain la sensation de ressentir l'esprit de Tamek, fort, orgueilleux, intelligent, indomptable... oui, il n'y avait pas de doute possible, elle  _savait_  que c'était lui. Elle y projeta toute sa bienveillance, son désir de lui sauver la vie, à lui et à ses hommes, tout son respect pour eux.

-  _Nuq 'oH Dochvam'e'?_ (Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?) Cria une voix décontenancée.

-  _wov je neH yab!_  (Cette lumière est aussi dans mon esprit!) S'écria un autre.

Puis, ils se turent, hébétés.

Azhular ricana. Ève ouvrit les yeux en entendant ces exclamations. Tamek était entouré d'un large halo de lumière blanche irisée. Sa Saïshen était étonnement puissante, et semblait illuminer toute la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, et probablement les pièce adjacentes.

\- Je reconnais votre pouvoir. Dit-il avec un sourire étonnement satisfait, quoique un peu crispé. Vous voyez bien, Docteur, même les chatons peuvent mordre! Je suis certain à présent que cette arme étrange annihilera ce Dochnesh. Nous allons nous rendre sur les lieux et nous vous attendrons.

\- Merci, Chancelier ! Dit Ève avec reconnaissance, ce qui provoqua involontairement une augmentation sa Saïshen.  
Ève ressentait une profonde joie d'avoir réussi cette épreuve, et de la gratitude envers Tamek, pour l'avoir incitée à accomplir une telle chose.

Tamek grimaça et grommela :  
\- Vous pouvez arrêter cette lumière, maintenant. C'est insupportable !

Les hommes autour de lui, à l'expression ahurie qui marquait leurs visage, étaient profondément indisposés. Azhular se demanda si lui aussi avait eu l'air aussi idiot les premières fois qu'il avait été exposé à cette Saïshen

Son illumination cessa, et les Klingons eurent tous un soupir de soulagement. Tous les yeux se posèrent sur  _Be'joH-Ève._ Cette frêle Humaine à l'air maladif détenait une arme vraiment redoutable. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cette lumière débordant (quelle horreur!) d'un amour et d'une bienveillance si intenses allait vaincre ce maléfique Dochnesh, comme la matière annihile l'anti-matière

\- Bien, nous partons dès que possible. Je vous rappelle dès que je serai sur les lieux. Conclut le Chancelier. Mais vous avez ma parole que nous resterons à distance et que nous n'engagerons aucun contact avec ce Dochnesh. À très bientôt, donc. Sur le champ de bataille.  
Il coupa le contact, après leurs avoir adressé un sourire plein de dents.

Ève soupira et s'autorisa à se laisser aller. Elle serait tombée de la chaise si Jim ne l'avait pas rattrapée.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? S'indigna Amanda. Alors qu'il est visible qu'elle est épuisée.

\- Pour ne pas perdre la face devant ses hommes. Répondit Spock

\- Un Chancelier Klingon n'accepte pas de conseil d'une personne qui n'est pas un guerrier, et encore moins d'un Humain. Ajouta Azhular.

\- Exceptée si cette personne est porteuse d'un pouvoir qui les dépasse. Conclut Sarek. Chacun de ses lieutenants a été immergé dans cette Saïshen. Aucun ne critiquera la décision du Chancelier d'attendre l'arrivée de... _Be-joH-_ Ève

\- Oui,  _Be'joH-Ève a_  fait une démonstration de son pouvoir, et ses hommes ont pu prendre conscience de sa force. Expliqua Azhular avec enthousiasme. Aucun d'eux n'osera critiquer le fait que le Chancelier ait accédé à sa requête.

\- Fascinant. Ne put se retenir de dire Séjal.  
Jim le regarda avec malice et Bones leva les yeux aux ciel

\- Nous voilà bien! Nous avons un Spock-bis dans les rangs! Ronchonna-t-il en étant incapable de retenir un sourire.

\- Je ne comprends pas vos propos, Docteur. Dit Sarek

\- D'habitude, c'est Spock qui dit cela! Expliqua Bones. Ce doit être un effet secondaire de leur fusion mentale sur EpsylonPrime

\- Cette fusion a eu lieu aussi avec Ève et Jim. Rétorqua Séjal.

\- En effet. Concéda Bones. Mais je suppose que l'esprit de Spock est celui qui est le plus compatible avec le vôtre!

Sarek haussa un sourcil, était-ce un blâme ou un éloge? Spock et Séjal échangèrent un regard.

\- Vous avez l'art de proférer des compliments pertinents, Bones. Dit Spock impassiblement.

Définitivement ni blâme, ni éloge, simplement de l'ironie humaine, constata Sarek.

-... C'est comme ça qu' _il_  a fait! S'exclama soudain Ève qui était restée silencieuse.

\- Quoi donc? Demanda Jim tout contre elle

\- Dochnesh. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour me trouver. Peut-être parce que ma Saishen est un peu différente de celle des autres Sishen. Peut-être parce qu'il savait qui j'étais. Il a trouvé un moyen d'entrer en contact avec mon esprit et il a projeté sa lumière sur moi, comme je viens de le faire avec le Chancelier Kardem!

\- Oui. Approuva Spock. Votre raisonnement est logique. Sa lumière doit être une sorte d'anti-lumière, laquelle pourrait être attirée par la votre.

\- Vous voulez dire, un peu comme des aimants, non plutôt comme la matière et l'antimatière? Demanda Kirk

\- Ne sont-elles pas censées se détruire l'une l'autre? Intervint Sarek

\- Ces lumières ne sont pas de phénomènes électro-magnétiques ordinaires. Répondit Spock. Il serait logique qu'elles soient régies par des lois physiques différentes

\- Oui, au vu de ce que vient d'accomplir Ève, cette déduction est pertinente. Approuva Sarek.

\- Son anti-lumière a provoqué une sorte d'explosion de la mienne quand il est parvenu à entrer en contact avec moi. À la projeter en moi. Et après, il s'en est servi pour créer ce néant, pour m'obliger à entrer en contact avec lui.

Spock se pencha sur le com de l'ordi sur la table, il fut volontairement vague dans sa question  
\- Hali t'ama, avez-vous enregistré une diminution inexpliquée du nombre des passagers aujourd'hui?

\- Non, Commandant. Par contre, j'ai détecté un phénomène énergétique inexplicable dans le bureau de DevwI'Azhular.

\- Donc seuls nos esprits ont été en contact avec lui, nos corps sont restés à bord du vaisseau. Déduisit Spock

\- ... mais cette lumière, ce vide absolu? S'étonna Azhular. Et je sentais toujours mon corps

\- La lumière était bien réelle, les impressions sensorielles était des projections de nos esprits. Expliqua Spock. Ce que vous avez perçu de votre corps était l'image mentale que vous en avez.

\- C'est pour cela que nous avons pu flotter dans l'espace! Comprit Jim. Seuls nos esprits étaient là-bas.

\- Donc quand il nous a parlé, il était en contact avec nos esprits. S'exclama Ève avec dégoût.  
Elle réprima un haut le cœur

\- Certes, il doit avoir de puissantes capacités télépathiques. Expliqua Spock. Cependant, elles n'étaient pas suffisamment fortes pour transpercer nos barrières mentales

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Concéda Ève, rassurée. Il n'a jamais réagi quand Jim et toi avez tourné son orgueil démesuré en ridicule.  
Elle ne put retenir d'avoir un énorme soupir de soulagement. À nouveau, elle serait tombée de sa chaise, si Jim ne l'avait pas retenue

Obéissant à son instinct de protection Vulcain, Spock se pencha et prit Ève dans ses bras. Elle s'y blottit et y parut toute petite. Bones sortit son médicordeur de la pochette à sa ceinture, il fit une rapide analyse, fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Il dégaina un hypospray dont il injecta le contenu dans le bras de Ève dans la foulée.

\- Tortionnaire ! Murmura-t-elle avec un pâle sourire

\- Ce n'est qu'un fortifiant, mon Petit. Expliqua-t-il sans cacher sa tendresse pour elle. Garanti sans composé alcoolique. Vu que  _tu_  es aussi irresponsable que ces deux-là avec ta santé, je l'ai conçu spécialement adapté à  _tes_  besoins, j'en ai toujours un de coté dans mon sac

Le sourire de Ève devint lumineux en entendant le "tu"  
\- J'en ai de la chance! Le taquina-t-elle avec malice

\- Je crois qu'il serait pertinent de les laisser prendre du repos. Intervint Sarek.

\- J'approuve la sagesse cette prescription médicale. Dit McCoy avec humour.

\- Oui. Approuva Amanda. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer, mes enfants.

Spock haussa un demi-sourcil et Jim répondit par un grand sourire malicieux. Se faire qualifier ainsi d'enfants de façon si maternelle était vraiment attendrissant...

 

ooo

 

Spock s'agenouilla pour déposer Ève sur leur futon.

\- Je dois prendre ma douche. Protesta-t-elle

\- Tu tiens à peine debout. Rétorqua Jim. Tu as besoin de repos. Cela peut attendre demain

Ève roula sur le coté, poussa sur ses bras et parvint à s'asseoir :  
-  _Dungi nach-veh kum-tor mashulayek t'nash-veh_  ! [Je  _veux_  prendre  _ma_  douche !]  
Maladroitement, elle détacha la ceinture de son kabika Kôkivo-yan et se déshabilla

\- Si aucun de vous ne m'aide, j'irai toute seule! Menaça-t-elle en essayant de se lever.

Ses  _T'hylara_  soupirèrent de concert et cédèrent.  
Elle parvint à rester debout le temps de la douche sonique, appuyée contre la paroi. Elle réussi à mettre son sous-vêtement et son pyjama propres, étroitement surveillée par ses hommes. (Jim avait bien tenté de lui expliquer qu'il était plus sain de dormir nu, mais sa pudeur ne le lui permettait pas, sauf les fois où illes s'endormaient épuisé·es par leurs étreintes)  
Par contre, le lit était vraiment  _beaucoup trop loin_  de la salle de bain. Spock la reprit dans ses bras et la reposa sur le futon. Il constata soudain qu'il appréciait vivement de la porter ainsi contre lui, tout contre lui, blottie dans ses bras. Décidément, sa  _Os-shidick-maeik'es_  [possessivité atavique] trouvait tous les moyens de s'exprimer.

Ève s'allongea avec un soupir de bien-être, Jim la borda puis se tourna vers Spock. Ève contempla ses  _T'hylara_  qui s'embrassaient. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas assez d'énergie pour une étreinte avec eux. Elle murmura tendrement:

- _Ashau nash-veh lu shock dular t'dular._   _Heh ashau nantau dular lu ashau dular t'dular._  
[J'aime quand vous vous embrassez. Et j'aime vous regarder quand vous vous aimez]

Elle soupira d'émerveillement et ajouta :  
\- Il n'y a rien de plus beau au monde que vos deux corps étroitement mêlés.

Ses  _T'hylara_  comprirent le message :  
"Aimez-vous!" Elle était heureuse quand eux l'étaient, même si elle n'était que simple observatrice.

Ils ôtèrent leur pyjama, s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre et reprirent leur baiser. Les braises qui ronronnaient doucement au creux de leurs reins prirent soudain feu. Ils se désiraient puissamment, et de sentir le regard de leur  _lag'i ko-t'hyla_  [amante commune] sur eux exacerbait leur désir.  
Spock prit facilement le dessus et Jim ne protesta pas. Il se délecta des caresses de son Vulcain, de sa bouche possessive sur son corps. Jim se retourna pour venir enfouir son visage dans le tendre creux du cou de Ève. Elle l'entoura de ses bras tandis que Spock s'insinuait en lui, physiquement et mentalement.  
Ce fut doux et passionné. Leurs trois esprits se rejoignirent, s'unirent et exultèrent ensemble. La lumière de Ève qui avait paru tarie par la fatigue jaillit à nouveau et les enlaça.  
Et alors que Ève sombrait dans le sommeil, Jim plaqua à son tour Spock sur le lit, et son Vulcain  _se soumit_  avec volupté...

 

ooo

 

Leonard dormait indéniablement mieux depuis qu'il était en couple avec Azhular. En moins de vingt-quatre heures, le Klingon avait trouvé le moyen de faire installer dans sa cabine un grand lit pour deux personnes.  
Bon, d'accord, ce n'était là que la seconde nuit qu'il partageait avec lui. Celle-là aussi serait courte, voire très-très courtes en raison des désirs insatiables de ce bon sang de gamin. Mais, en contre-partie, son sommeil était beaucoup plus profond et réparateur, plus efficace aurait dit le Vulcain. (juste deux  _demi-nuits_  et il n'avait quasiment plus de cernes sous les yeux, Azhular était plus efficace qu'une crème anti-ride et un hypospray de fortifiant réunis!)

Leonard se réveilla au petit matin sans parvenir à se rendormir. Il songeait à la Petite, à cette écrasante responsabilité qui pesait sur ses frêles épaules. Il s'inquiétait pour elle comme si elle était sa propre enfant. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, une fois de plus, il se sentait impuissant, que pouvait-il faire pour aider sa Petite à porter un tel fardeaux? Leonard soupira. Rien, il ne pouvait rien faire...

Il mit la lumière à 30% afin de ne pas réveiller Azhular. Cette vision lui apporta un apaisement immédiat.  
Son bien-aimé dormait sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers lui, les cheveux en bataille. Une ombre noire dans la pénombre. Les cicatrices qui parcouraient son corps étaient invisibles. Mais la mémoire de Leonard les voyait et il en avait partout.  
La machine à ruminer se remit en route.  
Ces marques étaient les nombreuses stigmates de cruelles flagellation sur le dos et les cuisses, des lézardes d'incisions faites avec des couteaux sur la poitrine qui couraient dessous sa toison pectorale... les marques des tortures de Vlokir le monstre. Leonard réprima un frisson d'horreur et de compassion mêlées.

\- mmm _... qatlh Qo' Qong SoH?_  mmm... pourquoi tu ne dors pas? Tu as un soucis?  
De façon quasi instinctive, Azhular lui parlait en Klingon. Mais cela ne gênait pas Leonard, car il lui traduisait toujours ce qu'il disait. Il avait même déjà appris certains d'entre eux. Et sa voix était encore plus virile et plus belle quand il parlait Klingon... même lorsqu'elle était encore embrumée de sommeil.

- _be'...HIja'_  (non... oui). Je pensais à la Petite.

Azhular ne put retenir un soupir, il se tourna sur le coté. Il n'était pas étonné. Ainsi était Leonard. Le coude sur le matelas, il posa sa main dans sa paume et darda son regard clair sur lui, parfaitement réveillé à présent.  
\- Toujours en train de t'inquiéter. Nous sommes là pour la protéger, toi avec ta science de la médecine et moi avec mes bras et mes armes, et ses époux veillent jalousement sur elle. Et nous n'y sommes pas encore, nous avons un mois pour nous y préparer. Pour l'aider à s'y préparer. Fais-lui confiance, elle est plus forte qu'elle n'en a l'air.

\- Oui, je sais qu'elle est courageuse mais...

\- Te faire du soucis n'empêchera pas les problèmes d'arriver.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Sourit Leonard. Je vais faire une réserve d'hypospray de fortifiant pour elle, Jim et Spock. Ils vont en avoir besoin pour leurs entrainement.

\- Jim va être ravi! S'amusa Azhular.

Leonard posa une main légère sur la poitrine de Azhular. Si les stigmates étaient invisibles dans la pénombre, mais il en sentait les reliefs sous ses doigts.

\- J'aimerai t'enlever ces cicatrices.

-  _nuq?_  Pourquoi? Il est normal qu'un guerrier en ait.

\- Oui, celles-là ne me gênent pas... tu les portes avec fierté car sont les preuves de ta bravoure de guerrier. Je parle des autres... comment dire... je ne peux pas gommer le monstre de tes souvenirs, mais j'aimerai au moins effacer les traces qu'il a laissées sur ton corps... ce serait ma façon à moi de... te marquer comme mien...

Leonard n'était pas possessif, il ne l'avait jamais été.  
Il aimait Azhular avec passion, mais... il ne s'était toujours pas débarrassé de ses doutes. Malgré ce magnifique surnom que lui avait donné Azhular, et qui était extrêmement révélateur de sa façon de concevoir la constance leur avenir en commun. Malgré ces mois à désespérément soupirer d'amour, tout était allé si vite entre eux, finalement. Azhular avait voulu, Azhular avait pris. Leonard n'avait pu que dire oui.  
Oui. Mais. Combien de temps durerait leur couple avant que le jeune homme ne se lasse du vieux ronchon qu'il était? Avant qu'il ne prenne conscience de leur différence d'âge et de son mauvais caractère? Quelques jours, quelques semaines, quelques mois, une vie?  
En dépit de ses incertitudes, Leonard voulait être heureux, il refusait de laisser ses doutes gâcher ce bonheur inattendu. Il avait changé. Leurs aventures lui avaient appris à quel point la vie pouvait être courte. Il apprenait à être heureux au jour le jour sans se poser de question... cueillir chaque jour un baiser sur ces lèvres pleines et douces, se noyer dans ses yeux au regard si intense et dans ses bras si possessifs...

Leonard n'était pas homme à vouloir marquer l'être aimé de son empreinte, mais il savait que la possessivité de ce genre de propos était à même de faire céder le Klingon. L'amour d'Azhular était un merveilleux cadeau, Leonard voulait lui offrir ce présent en retour. Effacer les traces physiques de ce qui avait dû être un long cauchemar.

-. _.. jIHvaD ghItlh..._  me marquer... Répéta Azhular dont la voix était devenue rauque de satisfaction

Leonard devait rapidement finir de s'expliquer. Il connaissait bien cette troublante voix-là... il reconnut l'odeur délectable de ses phéromones  _Hoch nIv joq._  Il allait très bientôt être incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, à part des  _«oui! oui! encore!»._ D'ailleurs, le frémissement qui parcourrait déjà son dos prouvait à quel point ce bon sang de gamin avait réussi à le conditionner. De toute façon, comment un être humain normalement constitué pourrait-il résister à la perspective de plaisirs aussi intenses?

\- Je ne veux plus qu'il soit là, à planer virtuellement entre nous. Argumenta Leonard avec sincérité. Laisse-moi effacer ces marques, le processus est long mais indolore. Et je te laisserai les cicatrices que tu as gagnées lors de tes combats et dont tu es fier. Cela te convient-il?

Oh que oui, cela lui convenait! Peu lui importait ces explications, tout ce que Azhular entendait était que Leonard voulait le marquer comme sien!  
Cela signifiait que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques!  
Azhular voulait passer sa vie entière avec son  _QI'tu Sor_  . Il voulait passer toutes ses nuits à lui faire l'amour, tous ses jours à veiller sur lui, il voulait tout apprendre de lui, tout savoir sur lui. Lui, le guerrier-tueur sans pitié, il envisageait même sérieusement à s'intéresser aux bases de la science de la médecine pour lui aussi combattre la mort elle-même à ses cotés. Jamais, il ne le laisserait jamais partir, et il égorgerai quiconque tenterai de le lui enlever ou de lui faire du mal...

Leonard eut un long frisson. Les yeux de Azhular, brillants de possessivité agressive, le figeaient sur place, faisaient de lui un captif volontaire.

Azhular songea à proposer un jour à Leonard de tatouer son nom sur sa poitrine ou sur son bras, afin que cela soit écrit dans sa chair que cet Humain lui appartenait... non, plutôt dans le creux de sa hanche, là où sa peau était d'une délicieuse blancheur de lait, offrant un appétissant contraste avec la pilosité brune de sa virilité. Cette peau si laiteuse. Azhular eu soudainement envie de la laper, d'y apposer sa marque avec un suçon, d'aspirer et de savourer une goutte de ce sang si précieux... l'eau lui monta à la bouche  
Mis à part le visage, le cou et les bras, Leonard avait la peau si pale. Ses mamelons plus foncé sous sa sombre toison pectorale appelaient la morsure d'un baiser. Azhular adorait ce contraste de couleur entre leurs deux corps. Cela renforçait son intime conviction: ils étaient en tout point complémentaires

Azhular posa sa main sur le genoux de Leonard et remonta lentement sur la cuisse. Malgré la pénombre, il distinguait nettement la bosse prometteuse qui se formait sous le pantalon de pyjama de son doc-à-lui. L'eau lui monta à la bouche.

\- . _.. wa' je..._ Grommela-t-il

Ces mots-là, Leonard les déjà connaissait par cœur.  _«À une condition»..._ à la condition d'accepter une étreinte avec lui... délicieux chantage auquel Azhular avait recours à la moindre occasion  
\- Tu n'es qu'un bon sang de gamin capricieux! Protesta-t-il

Ces mots-là, Azhular les connaissait déjà par cœur.  _«oui, mais ne crois pas que je vais te céder facilement!»_

La bouche de Azhular fut sur celle de Leonard avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire ouf... un baiser profond et passionné qui acheva de réveiller l'envie de Leonard.  
La main d'Azhular contourna la cuisse de Leonard et empoigna sa fesse. Depuis leur première étreinte, il n'était pas revenu en lui par crainte de le blesser. Mais à présent, il avait douloureusement envie, besoin, de se noyer à nouveau en lui.

-  _qaneH!_  Gronda-t-il d'une voix qui aurait pu paraître menaçante.

Mais Leonard savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui, il se souvenait de la signification de ces mots: «Je te veux». Il n'avait pas envie de se débattre.  
- _HIja._  Répondit-il simplement, en le repoussant mollement, pour la forme; Azhular aimait qu'il lui résiste, aimait le conquérir

Azhular enleva brusquement le pantalon de Leonard et plongea sur son ventre. Sa main s'enroula autour du pénis dressé mais sa bouche et sa langue couvrirent les creux de sa hanche de baisers humides. Azhular fit ce qu'il avait désiré et commença à aspirer la chair fine, tout en caressant le sexe de son amant.

- _tlhIlHal!_  (mien!) Grommela-t-il en léchant les infimes gouttelettes de sang sur le suçon, il adorait ce petit goût métallique. _JoH QI'tu Sor! (mon arbre-oasis)_

\- Oui, Azhu, à toi. Soupira Leonard  
Azhular ne perdait pas une occasion de le  _marquer_  et d'affirmer sa propriété sur lui. Cela troublait profondément Leonard à chaque fois. Il glissa ses doigt dans l'épaisseur de cette somptueuse crinière, provoquant une sorte de ronronnement satisfait

\- Ma panthère noire,  _tlhIlHal_   _Ka'ar vIghor"a..._

La bouche de Azhular s'empara soudain de lui. Une bouche dévoreuse et affamée. Une bouche armée des dents puissantes d'un carnivore. Et pourtant, pas une seule de ces canines ne griffa la peau fine du pénis de Leonard. C'était comme jouer avec le feu tout en ayant l'assurance de ne jamais se brûler... le médecin-ronchon et la bête-féroce... chacun apprivoisant l'autre à sa façon...  
Les doigts habiles du Klingon ouvraient progressivement l'étroit passage à son désir, taquinaient la prostate déjà hypersensible, provoquaient de délectables gémissement... oh, comme il aimait faire gémir son Humain ainsi!  
Les mains de Leonard empoignèrent ses boucles noires, tirant parfois ses cheveux quand le plaisir montait  _trop_. Et Azhular adorait cela.

\- ...aaassez! Viens!  _Ha'!... Haaa'! (vient!)_

Oh comme Azhular aimait lorsque son  _QI'tu Sor_  le lui demandait en Klingon! Il posa ses cuisses sur ses épaules et vint lentement en lui. Il n'avait pas lésiné sur le lubrifiant, il savait que son Bien-Aimé ne courait aucun risque. Pourtant, il ne fut pas brutal en s'enfouissant en lui, désobéissant à tous ses instincts primaires qui lui hurlaient de le posséder immédiatement de toute sa force. Leonard tremblait dans ses bras, mais pas de douleur. Il était déjà au bord de l'orgasme. Azhular s'immobilisa, détourna son attention avec de longs baisers, et toujours les mains de son Humain s'agrippaient à ses cheveux, ses doigts si fins de chirurgiens faiseur de miracles.

Leonard ne ressentait aucun inconfort. Comme la première fois, il se sentit lentement étiré et empli. Il fut parcouru par de longues décharges de satisfaction. Jamais il ne s'était autant senti aimé. Il était si bon d'avoir Azhular en lui, sa bouche dans la sienne, ses bras puissants et possessifs autour de lui, son corps brûlant contre le sien. Azhular détacha ses lèvres et Leonard croisa ses yeux de pierre précieuse. Bon sang, que ce bon sang de satané gamin pouvait être beau!

\- Oh, Azhu...bon sang, tu es si beau! Murmura Leonard avec un amour émerveillé.  
Il fallait qu'il soit porté par le plaisir pour être capable de dire une telle chose. Pour lui, la notion de beauté des personnes n'était que futilité. Mais la beauté de Azhular allait bien au-delà de son apparence physique.

Oui il était un bel homme. Azhular le savait, on le lui avait dit si souvent. Mais dans la bouche de Leonard, cela avait enfin du sens.  
-  _JoH QI'tu Sor._ Mon précieux docteur  
Leonard lui sourit. Un sourire heureux, un sourire merveilleux. Un sourire amoureux. Et ses yeux d'un gris si doux, si tendres, si brillants...

Leonard profita de l'immobilité d'Azhular pour parcourir ce visage, ses larges épaules, son buste puissant d'une caresse que le Klingon reçut les yeux mi-clos, en ronronnant. Ils étaient juste biens, là tous les deux, si intimement imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, c'était comme une sorte de calme avant la tempête.

Azhular commença à bouger lentement et le temps se délita aussitôt.  
Leonard s'accrocha à lui, comme pour ne pas tomber. Les vagues de plaisir que chaque mouvement de son amant provoquaient en lui étaient si intenses. Il avait la sensation que le Klingon pouvait le briser en deux d'un simple geste, et pourtant, ces bras puissants le soutenaient, l'emprisonnaient dans un étaux... les sensations étaient vertigineuses à tout point de vue, physiquement, psychiquement... il se sentait appartenir à cet homme et il accueillait cette emprise avec délectation... Leonard ne pouvait que gémir et se soumettre... _HIja_ , oui, OUI! ENCORE!  
Quelle que soit la façon que Azhular avait de l'aimer, en l'accueillant en lui ou en le pénétrant, Leonard avait la sensation d'être pris, d'être possédé. Quelle que soit sa position, Azhular restait toujours  _le_  mâle dominant. Cet abandon convenait très bien à Leonard. Il se dépouillait enfin ses doutes et de ses craintes de l'avenir, il se livrait totalement et en toute confiance à ces bras respectueux et aimants.

Azhular entourait son Précieux Humain de ses bras possessifs, pour que nul ne puisse jamais le lui arracher. Instinctivement, et de façon tout à fait inconsciente, Azhular percevait l'insécurité de Leonard vis à vis de leur couple. Il devait rassurer son Humains quant à l'absolue solidité de son amour pour lui. Car Leonard était à lui, sien, son amant, son  _QI'tu Sor_...  
Cet homme volontiers sur la défensive, si indépendant et si fier, s'abandonnait si délectablement à lui, lui accordait une confiance si absolue... lui prouvait qu'il l'aimait, et le cœur de Azhular se gonflait d'orgueil et de possessivité...  
Qu'il était merveilleux de s'enfouir en lui, en son intimité frémissante qui se resserrait autour de lui à chacun de ses mouvements, comme pour le retenir en lui ou l'encourager à aller plus profondément en lui.

Azhular s'autorisa à être un peu plus agressifs, tout d'abord avec prudence. Mais les gémissements de Leonard se transformèrent en cris, en cris de plaisirs, délectable musique dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Les doigts de Leonard se crispaient dans son dos, ses ongles pourtant courts s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, s'appropriant leur territoire, comme il se devait... si seulement ces égratignures-là pouvaient devenir des cicatrices indélébiles, Azhular les porterait avec une telle fierté!  
Jamais, Azhular n'avait jamais fait l'amour de cette façon, avec cette violence possessive. Jamais il ne s'était senti autant aimé.  
Jamais, pas même avec son ex-épouse, qu'il avait pourtant aimé de façon sincère, jamais Leonard ne s'était donné de façon aussi absolue.  
Malgré les vertiges étourdissants de leurs sens, des mots parvenaient à franchir leurs lèvres, brisaient leur inhibitions pudiques:  
Azhuu, oooh! mon précieux amour!...   
_joH_  Leo...  _jIHvaD leo_  (mon Leo, mon Leo à moi)  
oui, oui, comme ça, oui!...   
_bangwI'_  (mon amour)...   
si merveilleux...  
_bangwI',_   _bangwI'..._  
oh, Azhu, je t'aime... je t'aimerai toujours!  
qaparHa'qu'! (je t'aime)

Azhular sentit que Leonard arrivait au bord de la rupture, il en reconnaissait les signes. Il lâcha totalement prise afin de jouir en même temps que lui, de partager son orgasme... Ensemble, ils touchèrent du doigt le paradis

Azhular reposa doucement sur le matelas les cuisses de son amant frémissant. Il était indiciblement satisfait: les mots d'amours de Leonard étaient gravés à jamais dans son esprit  _«je t'aimerai toujours! »_. Il s'allongea sur son  _ghaytan_  (très aimé) et l'enlaça étroitement.

Leonard reprenait son souffle. Il était à la fois profondément heureux et vaguement mal à l'aise d'avoir prononcé tant de mots d'amour, des aveux si enflammés, qu'il n'avait jamais oser dire à personne.

\- Je te signale que tu pèses une tonne! Maugréa Leonard, le souffle court

- Je suis gros, c'est ça? Le provoqua Azhular 

\- Bon sang d'idiot! Tu sais bien que les Klingons ont une musculature plus dense que les Humains! Tu pèses une tonne et demie de muscles !

Azhular se coucha sur le coté, sans lâcher son  _QI'tu Sor_.

\- Je ne vais pas m'évaporer, tu sais. Protesta à nouveau Leonard en gigotant pour essayer de se dégager de ce carcan brûlant.

Azhular ne voulait pas lâcher Leonard. Il ne voulait qu'il aille se laver ou enfiler un pantalon de pyjama, il voulait qu'il garde l'odeur de ses phéromones  _Hoch nIv joq_  sur sa peau, et il voulait dormir enveloppé dans le parfum naturel du corps de Leonard... mais il ne  _pouvait pas_  le lui avouer. Alors, Azhular se contenta de grommeler des mots indistincts. 

Leonard comprit clairement que c'était des protestations possessives  
\- Ok, il fallait le dire avant. Murmura-t-il, attendri. Juste desserre un peu ce bras, si je meurs étouffé, je ne te serai plus d'aucune utilité!

Azhular obtempéra à contre-cœur. Leurs respirations redevinrent normales. Il sentit le corps de Leonard se détendre. Il le vit fermer les yeux, soudainement terrassé par la fatigue. Azhular le regarda s'endormir, il le contempla dans cette autre forme d'abandon et de confiance.  
Ils s'étaient déjà étreints jusqu'à minuit passé. Son  _QI'tu Sor,_  avait besoin de se reposer pendant la petite heure qui lui restait.  
Les griffures à son dos picotaient agréablement, d'ici une heure ou deux, elles seraient totalement cicatrisées. D'ici un jour ou deux, elles auraient disparues.

Azhular repensa calmement à la proposition de Leonard. Effacer ces honteuses cicatrices ne feraient pas disparaître sa sensation de souillure. Mais effectivement, si elles devenaient invisibles, peut-être y penserait-il moins.  
Il songea qu'il allait demander à Jim la permission d'aménager deux quartiers en un seul. De cette façon, ils habiteraient vraiment ensemble et pas dans deux cabines séparées à deux étages différents. D'ailleurs, l'une des cabines voisines à la sienne était inoccupée. Leonard allait probablement ronchonner, pour la forme, mais Azhular savait comment faire pour le convaincre à emménager avec lui.

Il profita du sommeil de son compagnon pour faire une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite si Leonard avait été éveillé: déposer un tendre baiser sur son front  
-  _vaqwI' qamuSHa', joh ghaytan QI'tu Sor._  Murmura-t-il (Je t'aime tant, mon Très Aimé Arbre-Oasis) 

 

ooo

 

Spock fut le premier à se réveiller. Il contempla Ève endormie. Il sonda prudemment son esprit : elle était très profondément endormie. Elle était parvenue à se plonger dans l'équivalent d'une  _Tow-kath_  [transe algique]. Elle reprenait des forces rapidement. Cependant, Spock calcula qu'avec tout l'épuisement accumulé de la veille, elle n'en émergerait pas avant, au moins 10,54 heures du matin  
La frustration lui crispa le ventre.

Depuis qu'illes étaient en trouple, il ne s'était pas passé une journée sans qu'il n'ait de rapport sexuel avec elle, directement ou l'esprit immergé dans celui de Jim. De la même façon que son  _T'hy'la_  et lui s'accouplaient au moins une fois par jour. Cela lui était devenu avec le temps aussi indispensable que de manger, méditer et dormir. Il refoula cet affect égoïste derrière ses barrières mentales.  
Jim ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Il avait perçu aussitôt sa frustration. Il la comprit sans peine, il la ressentait aussi. Mais il était hors de question de réveiller Ève.

-  _Sarlah-uh !_  [Viens]. Se contenta-t-il de murmurer alors que ses sens s'échauffaient, et réactivaient les désirs de Spock

Spock s'installa entre les cuisses de son  _Taluhk T'hyla_. Jim saisit son visage et prit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné...

 

**ooo**

**à suivre  
** Jim, Spock, Azhular et Bones étaient attablés autour de leur petit déjeuner quand Sarek, Amanda et Séjal vinrent les rejoindre. Jim leur adressa un grand sourire.

 

* * *

 

 **Le coin neurones et mémoire** ****  
  


**un article simple :[sante-medecine·journaldesfemmes.fr/contents/799-role-des-neurones-dans-la-memoire](https://sante-medecine.journaldesfemmes.fr/contents/799-role-des-neurones-dans-la-memoire)**  
_«...Le neurologue Donald Hebb a donné la clef de formation des souvenirs : lorsque deux neurones sont activés en même temps par un événement, ils seront plus faciles à réactiver ensemble par la suite. On appelle cela « potentialisation à long terme ». Une région neuronale ayant été fortement activée par un événement marquant (par exemple un accident) ou répété (par exemple les tables de multiplication) conserve donc la trace du souvenir dans ses synapses....»_

 **un article scientifique:[journals·openedition·org/histoire-cnrs/7333](https://journals.openedition.org/histoire-cnrs/7333)**  
résumé de l'article :   
_«Comment les neurones parviennent-ils à enregistrer nos souvenirs de façon durable ?_  
_Cette question du support physique des traces mnésiques dans le cerveau est une énigme depuis les temps les plus anciens._  
 _Plusieurs centaines de milliards de neurones, chacun relié à 10 ou 20 mille autres neurones par leurs connexions synaptiques, forment une formidable machine neuronale de plus d’un million de milliards de connexions qui nous permet de percevoir, de construire nos souvenirs, de savoir, mais aussi de croire, de prédire, de décider et d’agir._  
 _La clé de ces capacités réside en une propriété étonnante – celle de pouvoir remodeler, reconfigurer en permanence ses propres circuits.»_

 

 

 

 

 


	56. Taluhklar  [Précieux]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XII  _Ha'gelar_  [Lumières]

* * *

 **Chapitre 4** **_Taluhklar_ ** **  
[Précieux]**

**oOo**

Précédemment  
-  _Sarlah-uh !_  [Viens]. Se contenta-t-il de murmurer alors que ses sens s'échauffaient, et réactivaient les désirs de Spock  
Spock s'installa entre les cuisses de son  _T'hyla_. Jim saisit son visage et prit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné...

**ooo**

Jim, Spock, Azhular et Bones étaient attablés autour de leur petit déjeuner quand Sarek, Amanda et Sèjal vinrent les rejoindre. Jim leur adressa un grand sourire.  
Ce réfectoire était réservé à l'équipage, mais nul ne protesta. Ces personnes étaient des ami·es du Capitaine, et les ami·es du Capitaine faisaient d'une certaine façon parti·es de la grande famille de l'Enterprise.

\- Messieurs, bonjour. Dit Amanda

\- Amanda, Messieurs. Répondit Jim. Je suis ravi de vous revoir.

Ils posèrent leur plateau et s'assirent. Sarek le végétarien ne fit aucune remarque sur le repas de viandes crues, avec trois croissants (les Klingons mangeaient des croissants? Et pourquoi trois?), de Azhular le carnivore. Amanda et Bones s'étaient fait répliquer un petit déjeuner  _à la française_  avec fruits, café, laitage et pain grillé-beurré. Sèjal avait juste une coupelle de petits morceaux fruits, de gouttes de miel et de pétales de fleurs pour Yar-taluhk. Il n'avait pas besoin de se nourrir, son énergie provenant d'une batterie interne dont le fonctionnement intriguait les scientifiques de Starfleet.

\- Ève n'est pas avec vous ? S'étonna Sèjal

\- Elle était vraiment épuisée. Répondit Jim.

Yar-taluhk émit un bourdonnement interrogatif.  
\- ... et Lash'a est restée avec elle. Poursuivit Jim en s'adressant à elle avec naturel.  
Les deux Émeraudines appréciaient passer du temps ensemble, il avait par conséquent deviné sa question. Sèjal lui répondit par un sourire approbateur.

\- Elle dormira approximativement jusqu'à 10,54 heure du matin. Précisa Spock. Elle projette ensuite de s'entraîner à augmenter sa production de Saïshen...

\- ...ce qui nous laisse du temps pour aménager une salle d'entraînement où elle pourra produire sa Saïshen sans incommoder personne. Poursuivit Jim. Elle voudra certainement commencer dès cet après-midi.

\- Pourtant, sa lumière est très belle et pas incommodante du tout. S'étonna Amanda  
Elle en gardait le souvenir d'une sensation de tendresse très agréable

\- Forcément, vous êtes exactement comme elle! Ronchonna Azhular sans méchanceté. C'est normal que cela ne vous indispose pas!

Amanda rougit à cet étrange compliment camouflé dans un reproche. Elle l'avait souvent entendu se plaindre de  _l'insupportable bienveillance_  de sa bru. Et Ève avait toujours accueilli ces récriminations avec un grand sourire taquin ou un regard malicieux. Sarek resta impassible, mais il connaissait assez son épouse pour savoir combien ces propos illogiques lui avaient fait plaisir. Il en ressentit une agréable satisfaction, qu'il contint derrière ses  _Naph-fo-dan_.

\- C'est trop tôt. Protesta McCoy-mère-poule. Ce n'est pas une matinée de repos qui suffira à la remettre sur pied !

-  _LoQ be'ni'wI_  (ma petite sœur) est beaucoup plus forte qu'elle n'en a l'air. Rétorqua Azhular avec orgueil. Il ne faut pas se fier à son apparente fragilité.  
Comme toujours, à sa façon de parler d'elle, on aurait pu croire qu'un sang Klingon coulait réellement dans les veines de Ève.

\- J'ai analysé le comportement de Dochnesh lors de son interaction avec vous. Intervint Séjal. Il est tombé dans une sorte de piège.

\- Un piège? S'étonna Kirk  
De ce qu'il s'en souvenait, Ève Spock et lui n'avaient pu qu'être passifs lors de leur interaction avec Dochnesh

\- Il méprise sa gentillesse et sous-estime considérablement sa force. Expliqua Sèjal

 _Tout comme moi lorsque j'ai fait sa connaissance._  Songea Azhular. Leonard aussi avait cette force-là, une infinie compassion alliée à un courage, un dévouement sans faille. Mais comment aurait-il pu comprendre la nature particulière de cette force, alors que son peuple méprisait l'empathie et ne valorisait que violence et suprématie guerrière ?  
\- Elle est même  _trop_  gentille! Renchérit-il en bougonnant

Sarek se demanda brièvement si cette façon d'insister autant sur ce «défaut» de sa sœur n'était pas, en fait, un moyen d'exprimer à quel point, au contraire, il appréciait cela. Après tout, Humains comme Klingons pouvaient être si irrationnels et illogiques.

\- C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne la craint absolument pas alors qu'elle a été conçue pour l'éliminer. Comprit Spock. Il l'imagine incapable de lui faire du mal. Oui, c'est logique.

...  
_\- Elle EST incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Souvient-toi de Vlokir._ Pensa Jim

 _\- Certes. Mais nous serons cette fois encore à ses cotés. Nous l'aiderons à éliminer ce parasite.  
_...

\- Oui et c'est certainement aussi pour cette raison que Ève a cette apparence aussi fragile. Renchérit Sèjal

\- Forte ou pas, elle tenait à peine debout hier. Intervint Amanda avec toute la douceur d'une mère. C'était à vous fendre le cœur.

\- Certes. Cependant, Ève s'est plongée dans l'équivalent d'une transe algique... Expliqua Spock. Elle se remet rapidement compte tenu de l'importance de son état de fatigue.

-... votre toho-cate? demanda Bones  
Il n'avait aucun mal à articuler les mot Klingon, ni à les mémoriser du premier coup, par contre, il prenait un malin plaisir à mal prononcer les mots Vulcains

\- Cette  _Tow-kath_  est alimentée par sa Saïshen. Poursuivit Spock impassiblement. Laquelle, de façon tout à fait illogique, m'apparaît de plus en plus comme étant inépuisable.

\- La preuve est qu'elle tout même parvenue à l'envoyer à l'autre bout de l'univers pour convaincre Tamek ! Insista Jim avec fierté. Alors qu'elle était déjà épuisée au point de tenir à peine debout.

\- Elle aura recouvré toutes ses forces à son réveil. Conclut Spock.

\- Elle pratique la  _Tow-kath_  ? Demanda Sarek. Alors qu'elle est Humaine ?  
Il n'y avait aucun mépris pour les Humains dans sa question, juste un désir de comprendre comment cela pouvait être possible. La transe algique était une spécificité Vulcaine qui ne se rencontrait en aucune autre espèce Humanoïde.

\- Spock nous a montré comment faire, pour m'aider à guérir plus vite de ma blessure après le combat contre les Krupsu. Et Ève apprend vite.

Oui, Sarek se souvenait parfaitement les avoir contemplé endormis tous les trois dans ces halos de lumière, à l'infirmerie. À l'époque, il n'avait pas vu l'évidence qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Comme il avait pu être aveugle!

\- Fascinant ! Dit-il, s'attirant avec satisfaction un regard impassible et pourtant complice de son fils.  
Les  _T'hai'lu_ et les  _T'hylara_  de son fils étaient décidément des Humains, non, des Humanoïdes, peu ordinaires.

Bones, bien entendu, leva, comme il se le devait, les yeux aux ciels, d'un air de dire  _Spock-Séjal-Sarek... nous avons trois Spock pour le prix d'un !  
_ Jim en profita pour mordre dans un second croissant qu'il « vola discrètement» à son complice Azhular, lequel devenait matin après matin son  _fournisseur officiel de second croissant du petit déjeuner._  Bones fit comme si il n'avait rien vu de ce manège puéril, comme tous les matins. (et il ferait ainsi tant que le poids de Jim resterait adapté à sa morphologie). Spock ne leva même pas un sourcil, malgré l'amusement que lui inspirait l'amicale irrationalité de cette situation. Ces enfantillages avaient quelque chose de rassurant.

\- Il serait peut-être plus prudent qu'elle soit accompagnée lors de ces entraînements. Dit soudain Bones. Qu'elle ne se retrouve pas seule si elle en fait trop et s'effondre de fatigue ou si ce Dochnesh la kidnappe à nouveau

\- Oui, nous y avons pensé aussi. Approuva Spock.

\- Le problème est que ses époux ont aussi des devoirs vis-à-vis de Starfleet. Dit Sarek. Surtout en ce moment avec les conférences qui ne sont pas achevées sur Babel.

\- Et je pense que l'Amiral mal-embouché va tenter par tous les moyens à sa disposition de nous pourrir la vie. Ronchonna Jim

\- Quel Amiral Malenbouché?

\- Je te raconterai, Bones. Répliqua Jim en ne pouvant se retenir de sourire.

Ils remarquèrent soudain leur tutoiement. Sarek ne broncha pas.

\- Je le ferai. Ronchonna Azhular à contre-cœur. Le docteur doit travailler à l'infirmerie. J'ai l'habitude de sa lumière à présent. Je transférerais certaines de mes responsabilités à Aktuh et Angghal.

\- Bien, c'est donc décidé. Conclut Jim. Nous ferons ainsi.

Finalement, ce fut Amanda qui se chargea de l'aménagement du hangar sélectionné pour l'entrainement lumineux de Ève. Jim et Spock se retrouvèrent noyés sous une impressionnante marée paperasses et de formalités administratives, bien conscient qu'il s'agissait là d'une mesure de rétorsion de l'imposteur de l'Amiral Malenbouché-Wynn. Quant à Sarek et Séjal, ils avaient leurs devoirs d'ambassadeurs à accomplir sur Babel...

ooo

Ève se réveilla doucement. Une fois de plus, son esprit avait rejoint ceux de ses  _T'hylara_  lors de leurs étreintes, alors qu'elle-même était plongée dans le sommeil. Une fois de plus, son esprit avait transformé ses ressentis physiques en rêve agréable.  
Ève s'étira doucement et Lash'a bourdonna sur l'oreiller

-  _Nashaut*, pi' taurauk t'nash-veh !_  [Bonjour, ma petite merveille !]  
Lash'a répondit par un tendre bourdonnement :  _Nashaut, Taluhk-Ève_  [Bonjour, Ève-précieuse]

...  
-  _Tu es réveillée_. Pensa Spock qui avait perçu la modification de boucliers mentaux de Ève.

-  _Tu te sens mieux ?_  Renchérit Jim  
...

Qu'il était merveilleux de sentir leur présence alors qu'ils n'étaient pas dans cette pièce avec elle. Sa vie d'avant, sur la planète Terre du passé n'avait été qu'une si longue solitude. Cette omniprésence mentale qui existait entre eux en aurait étouffé·e plus d'un·e, mais pas elleux. Comme si chacun·e d'elleux était devenu·e l'un des prolongements vitaux de l'autre.

...  
-  _Ma mère a aménagé le hangar UH23 pour tes entraînements. Tu pourras commencer lorsque tu t'en sentiras prête._

_\- Azhular viendra t'y rejoindre_

_\- Pourquoi ?_ S'étonna Ève.  _Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter, je suis une grande fille, vous savez !_

 _\- Et si tu y vas trop fort et que tu fais un malaise ?_  Rétorqua Jim.  
Elle percevait nettement son inquiétude, qu'il ne lui cacha pas

 _\- Nous sommes liés mentalement. Vous le saurez, si je fais un malaise._  Raisonna-t-elle pour tenter de le rassurer

-  _Certes. Mais Jim et moi sommes sous la surveillance des sbires de l'imposteur de l'Amiral._ Expliqua Spock.

_\- Il est plus prudent pour le moment de faire profil bas. Qui sait s'il n'est pas contrôlé à distance par Dochnesh ?_

_\- … bon d'accord._  Céda Ève. _Si ça peut vous rassurer. Mais je me vengerai !_

 _\- Est-ce à quoi je pense ?_  Répondit Jim en imaginant Ève assise sur ses hanches prenant charnellement le pouvoir sur lui

 _\- Tout à fait ! Je serai im-pi-to-ya-ble ! Et ne crois pas, Spock, que tu seras épargné!  
_ Ève perçut distinctement le rire intérieur de Jim

-  _J'assumerai les conséquences de mes décisions._  Déclara Spock, en ne parvenant pas à leur cacher totalement son amusement sous le sérieux de ces propos

 _\- Autant de fois que tu le voudras !_ Répondit Jim

Ève éclata de rire.  
...

Prévenu par Jim, Azhular vint la chercher dès qu'elle eut finit de manger. Il boudait ostensiblement et elle respecta sa mauvaise humeur. Tandis qu'illes entraient dans le hangar, elle se tourna vers lui. Il fut bien obligé de croiser son regard, parfaitement conscient que, quoi qu'allait lui dire Ève, il allait lui être impossible de continuer à bouder.

\- Je te remercie d'être venu  _tIn loDnI'wI_. (mon grand-frère)

\- C'est mon rôle que de veiller sur ma  _loQ b'nI'_. Bougonna-t-il

\- Mais je sais combien ma lumière t'indispose. Rétorqua Ève avec reconnaissance.

\- Je suis un guerrier. Répliqua-t-il avec orgueil. Je peux faire face à tout. Même à ça !

Ève hocha la tête avec respect et Azhular se dérida. Il lui était décidément impossible de conserver sa mauvaise humeur quand elle le regardait avec ces yeux de petite fille confiante.

Ils entrèrent dans le hangar. Tout comme dans le couloir, il n'y faisait pas très chaud, aussi tout deux s'étaient couverts convenablement. La pièce était immense comparée aux couloirs et aux autres pièces du vaisseau. Il y avait pour seul ameublement la table et la chaise que Azhular avait demandées. Illes remarquèrent cependant une construction cubique contre le mur à gauche de l'entrée.

Ils franchirent la porte de celle-ci et découvrirent une petite chambre meublée, chauffée à température idéale pour un Vulcain. Il y avait là :  
une table ronde et basse avec trois coussins de sol, un réplicateur alimentaire et un communicateur encastrés dans le mur; un large futon pouvant accueillir trois personnes recouvert d'une couette visiblement moelleuse ; un pot contenant une grosse plante feuillue et fleurie pour le sommeil de Lash'a ; un placard remplis de kabika Kôkivo-yan, et d'uniformes de rechanges jaunes et bleus ; une petite salle de bain avec sanitaires, évier et douche sonique.

\- Ça, on ne peut pas dire que ta belle-mère ait fait les choses à moitié! Ricana Azhular avec un tendre amusement. Si tu tombes de fatigue, je sais à présent où te porter!

\- Elle est vraiment adorable! S'exclama Ève. Raison de plus pour ne pas perdre de temps et commencer tout de suite!

Ils retournèrent dans le hangar. Azhular prit place sur la chaise et posa son pad sur la table. Tant qu'à perdre son temps, il avait décidé d'apprendre le règlement de Starfleet concernant son poste de chef de la sécurité et ses attributions. Jim avait trouvé l'idée excellente et Spock lui avait téléchargé tous les documents dans ce pad. Il n'avait plus qu'à...

Ève se positionna à peu près au milieu du hangar et se concentra  
Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi. Si elle parvenait à augmenter sa Saïshen, celle-ci allait tôt ou tard remonter à travers les ponts et incommoder tout l'équipage. Elle devait donc commencer par circonscrire celle-ci dans les limites de ce local. Elle avait conservé un contact mental avec ses  _T'hylara_  qui réagirent aussitôt à ses pensées.

...  
-  _En effet. Ta réflexion est judicieuse_. Approuva Spock

-  _Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?_ Demanda Jim

-  _Avec une Kash-fosh [technique des barrières mentales] adaptée à ma Saïshen, je pense pouvoir la contraindre à restée contenue dans un Saïdun (bouclier de lumière). Peux-tu m'aider, Spock ?_

_\- Bien entendu.  
..._

Elle commença donc par émettre sa Saïshen avec prudence, pour vérifier si elle pouvait la limiter aux murs qui l'entouraient. Elle constata avec satisfaction que cela était possible. Guidée par Spock, elle modifia et adapta la  _Kash-fosh,_  élabora une forme inversée de  _Saïdun_  de contention, calquées sur le principe de ses  _Naph-fo-dan._  Une fois cela fait, elle augmenta progressivement ses émissions lumineuses... et celles-ci restèrent efficacement confinées dans cet enclos virtuel.

...  
-  _Nous avons réussi à faire des._..  _at'ran-saïdun!_  [bouclier de contention) Pensa-t-elle en mêlant du vocabulaire Vulcain et Sishen pour créer ce mot.

-  _Ha, naval du feriksu at'ran-Saïdun. [oui, tu as réussi à créer des at'ran-saïdun]_  Approuva Spock

 _\- Bien joué!_  Renchérit Jim

 _\- À présent, je peux travailler ma Saïshen en toute quiétude. C'est partiiii!_  
...

Azhular sursauta presque lorsque le halo l'atteignit. Tout d'abord il se crispa, tenta de lutter, mais c'était peine perdue. C'était pire que ce qu'il avait appréhendé. Il ferma les yeux dans une tentative désespérée de résistance.

Soudain, des souvenirs oubliés de sa petite enfance resurgirent.  
De beaux souvenirs.  
Il revit ses parents. Il se rendit soudain compte de tous les gestes d'amour que celleux-ci avaient eu·es pour lui, bien camouflés sous leur pudeur bourrue. Il comprit leur fierté d'avoir un fils tel que lui. Il découvrit que leur sévérité avait eue pour but de l'aider à être fort, afin de survivre dans leur société. Oui, illes avaient été sévères, mais toujours juste.  
Tout ce qui l'avait construit;  
Tout ce qui lui avait donné ses forces;  
Tout ce qui avait fait de lui un Homme;  
Tout était là, dans sa mémoire, vivant.

Azhular se revit bébé, choyé, encouragé, écouté, par sa mère et son père, toustes deux débordant d'amour et de tendresse, une tendresse qu'illes avaient cachée dès qu'il avait commencé à comprendre le monde... Il revit toustes celleux qui avaient été bienveillant·es avec lui, il se souvint de son jeune cousin Tamek, encore enfant alors que lui était déjà un jeune adulte...  
Il refit son parcours depuis sa rencontre avec le trio infernal, toutes ces personnes qui lui avaient fait confiance, ces nouveaux ami·es, et cette  _tiq qorDu'_  (famille de cœur) liée par le respect et une profonde affection.  
Les yeux clairs de Leonard surgirent. Leo, son  _paramaqqay_  (compagnon), son précieux  _QI'tu Sor._.. si différent de lui et si complémentaire... il le revit dans ses bras, ce matin même, encore, alors qu'il cédait une fois de plus à ses avances... Puis ses adorables ronchonnements alors qu'il s'était allongé sur lui « _Je signale que tu pèses une tonne!»_

Azhular ne s'opposa plus à cette Saïshen si bienveillante et elle glissa en lui, à travers de lui, sereinement. Loin de l'affaiblir, elle déversait au contraire dans ses veines une force étrange... comme s'il venait de faire la paix avec lui-même.  
Il respira profondément avec soulagement. Il avait découvert en lui un nouvel équilibre et la Saïshen ne l'indisposait plus. Il se concentra sur son pad sans difficulté et sa mémoire se révéla même encore plus efficace qu'à l'ordinaire.

Jim et Spock perçurent l'émission de lumière dès qu'elle commença à gagner en puissance. Ils se servirent de cette technique de  _at'ran-saïdun_  qu'ils avaient acquise en même temps que leur _Adun'a_  pour contenir leurs propres halos en eux, et elle fut très efficace.

Ève continua aussi longtemps qu'elle le put, et s'obstina à en accroître l'amplitude, encore et encore. Elle ne voulait pas que Dochnesh fasse de mal à toustes celleux qu'elle aimait tant. Pour cela, elle devait devenir la plus puissante des Sishen. Elle atteignit une intensité jamais encore obtenue. Il y eut comme un fil qui casse dans son esprit et elle perdit soudainement conscience.

 _..._  
\- Ève! Pensèrent Jim et Spock  
...

Azhular se précipita aussitôt. Il posa ses doigts à son cou et sentit battre son pouls. Il la souleva délicatement et la porta sur le lit dans le cube habitable. Il contacta Bones et sortit le médicordeur que celui-ci lui avait confié. Ève reprenait déjà connaissance, tandis que Lash'a, nullement inquiète, ronronnait doucement, accrochée tout contre son cou.

 _...  
\- Ève!_  Répétèrent Jim et Spock

-  _Je vais bien !_ Leur répondit-elle

 _\- «Bien» ne veut rien dire._  Rétorqua Spock presque sévèrement

_\- J'ai juste eu un léger vertige!_

_\- Tu t'es évanouie!_  Insista Jim  
...

\- Que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle à Azhular qui fouillait dans le sac qu'il avait amené avec lui  
Elle laissa son esprit ouvert afin de rassurer ses  _T'hylara._

\- Ordre du doc. Il m'a confié un médicodeur, qui est relié à son pad. Il m'a montré comment ce bidule fonctionne.

Ève ne put se retenir d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Trop occupé avec le bidule en question, Azhular ne le remarqua pas.

...  
_\- S'il y a bien une chose que je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer dans les main de mon tIn loDbI, c'est bien un médicordeur!_

 _\- Azhular le fier Guerrier Klingon se servant d'un médicordeur, on est à la limite de l'oxymore, là_. Renchérit Jim  
Spock et lui avaient accès aux perceptions physiques de leur  _Adun'a._ Ils étaient rassurés : à part une intense fatigue, elle ne leur parut pas souffrante. Elle était même plutôt amusée par cette situation loufoque.  
...

Azhular alluma le communicateur.

\- La Petite a eu un problème ! ! S'inquiéta aussitôt Bones dès qu'il prit la connexion.

\- Ève s'est évanouie!

\- Je vais bien! Protesta Ève

\- Ça c'est à moi de le dire, c'est moi le médecin! Azhular, transmets-moi les donnée! Ordonna aussitôt Bones

\- Une seconde, ça vient! 'faut déjà que j'allume ce fichu bidule! Je suis un guerrier, moi, pas un bon sang de Docteur!

Ève ne put se retenir de rire, tandis que Azhular promenait maladroitement l'instrument sur elle. Le médicorder paraissait minuscule dans sa grande main. Ces deux frères-chéris faisaient décidément la paire!

\- Alors ? S'enquit Azhular. Qu'est ce que ça dit?

\- Tout va bien. Répondit Bones à l'autre bout du fil, d'une voix soulagée. Il faut juste que cette Petite apprenne à ne pas dépasser ses limites. Je lui prescrit une heure ou deux de sieste.

\- Mais... Protesta Ève comme une enfant qu'on punie injustement, ce qui amusa beaucoup Azhular.

\- Je te ramène à tes quartiers. Décréta Azhular avec l'autorité d'un grand frère tyrannique.

\- ... mais...!

...  
-  _Nam-tor au yeht ! [Ils ont raison]._  Pensa Jim avec un soulagement perceptible

_\- Ri-siyah vesht-akkau nash-veh [Je ne me suis presque pas entraînée !]_

_\- Vun hal-tor du vohris [Tu dois aller progressivement]. Pensa Spock. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ton pouvoir de Saïshen est comme un muscle. Il te faut du repos entre deux entraînements_

_\- Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée d'avoir une courbature!_ Renchérit Jim avec malice

 _\- C'est illogique, Jim._  Répliqua aussitôt Spock en jouant le jeu de Jim. _Cette Saïshen n'est pas réellement un muscle_  
_..._

Ève capitula dans un éclat de rire

\- Tu étais en train de parler avec eux par la pensée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Voui. Répondit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Jim a  _encore_  dit un truc illogique !

\- J'avoue que je t'envie. Contrairement à toi, s'il arrive du mal à Leonard, je ne m'en rendrai même pas compte

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Ève redevint sérieuse. Elle savait pour les membres de  _son_  équipage... elle savait son cuisant et persistant sentiment d'impuissance et de culpabilité. Elle comprenait sa douleur muette et respectait sa pudeur. Elle posa sa main sur son avant bras, et il sentit la douce chaleur de sa Saïshen dans ses muscles.

\- Crois-moi. Si j'avais la possibilité de vous transférer ce pouvoir à Bones et à toi, si je savais comment le faire, je le ferai de tout cœur.

\- Je le sais,  _loQ be'nI'_

ooo

Lorsque Jim et Spock terminèrent enfin leur quart, avec plusieurs heures de retard, Ève était à nouveau prête pour une séance d'entrainement. Elle avait passé le reste de l'après midi à dormir et paresser dans leur futon.  
Azhular avait refusé qu'illes commencent la traduction des parchemins en Vulcain de la  _Kardem QaD_  de ses ancêtres Klingons. En tout cas, pas tant qu'elle aurait l'air aussi fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas insisté. Et puis, finalement, elle n'était pas si mal à somnoler dans leur lit douillet où il y avait encore les douces odeurs mêlées de Spock et Jim, à se sentir ainsi couvée par ses  _tyranniques_   _T'hylara_  et  _T'hailu_  bien aimés

Ève décrivit à Jim et Spock l'aménagement de la pièce, tandis que le turbofleet les transportaient dans les ponts inférieurs du vaisseau.

\- Je reconnais bien là le sens du détail de ma mère. Si cet entraînement nous fatigue au point d'avoir des difficultés à nous déplacer, nous pourrons dormir sur place.

\- Il est par ailleurs indispensable que nous baptisions cette chambre. Décréta Jim avec un grand sérieux, tout en émettant une image mentale suggestive

-  _Baptiser_  cette chambre? Répéta Spock impassible. Intéressante métaphore

Ils se positionnèrent au milieu du local. Ève les prit par la main, et ils firent de même entre eux.  
Depuis la mise à mort de Vlokir, Jim et Spock n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'utiliser leurs Saïshens de façon volontaire. Ils avaient surtout œuvré à la maîtriser. Celle-ci jaillissait naturellement en eux lorsque Ève émettait la sienne. C'est ce qu'elle fit pour initier le processus.

Cela s'avéra étrangement facile, aussi facile de respirer en pleine conscience.  
Ils suivirent d'abord le mouvement et leurs Saïshens pulsèrent de façon anarchique. Puis chacun prit le contrôle de son propre rayonnement, le coordonnant avec celui des autres... Même Lash'a, tendrement posée sur l'épaule de Ève parvenait à émettre sa propre lumière... Leurs esprits se turent, attentifs à celui des autres, et s'unirent en silence. C'était intensément agréable.

ooo

Sarek ouvrit la porte du hangar. Parfaitement concentré·es sur leur entrainement, leurs esprits étroitement liés, Spock, Ève et Jim ne remarquèrent pas sa présence

Sa curiosité  _scientifique_  avait été plus forte que sa discrétion. Il  _devait_  expérimenter par lui-même ce fascinant phénomène électro-magnétique qui avait pacifiquement fait plier la volonté d'un impitoyable chef militaire Klingon.

La lumière consistant en une transmission d'énergie sans transmission de matière*, il pouvait s'expliquer la mise à mort de Vlokir par surcharge d'énergie radioactive, ou la régénération du cristal de dilithium par transfert énergétique, voire même une courbure de l'espace lors de la rencontre de deux types d'énergies opposée, provoquant la création provisoire d'un espace-temps aléatoire.  
Par contre, il ne comprenait pas comment ce phénomène avait pu avoir ce surprenant effet psychique sur le Chancelier Tamek Kordem. Il en avait parlé avec Angghal. Le Klingon lui avait révélé qu'elle avait déjà fait ployer l'esprit de cet homme avec sa Saïshen, mettant fin à son comportement méprisant à son égard.

Sarek n'était pas uniquement un ambassadeur, il était aussi un scientifique. Aussi il avait parcouru le labyrinthe des couloirs, guidé aimablement par Hali tam'a dans le but de prier sa bru d'accepter de lui faire une démonstration de sa lumière. La meilleure façon de comprendre était de l'expérimenter par lui-même.

Sarek fit un pas afin de pénétrer dans cette somptueuse Saïshen tourbillonnante blanche-or-verte. Il franchit le  _At'ran-saïdun_  sans s'en rendre compte. Paradoxalement, malgré son intensité, cette lumière extrème ne brûlait pas les yeux, mais dégageait une chaleur extrêmement douce, enveloppante... rassurante?  
C'était tout simplement fascinant  
Les trois  _Telsular_  [époux] se tenaient par la main. Chacun d'elleux émettait une longueur d'onde différente, orangée presque dorée, émeraude et blanche irisée, lesquelles se mêlaient avec harmonie. Le corps de Ève était translucide, donnant l'impression d'être à la fois tangible et immatériel, tout comme ceux de son fils et de Jim, mais à un degré nettement moins prononcé. Juchée sur l'épaule de Jim, Lash'a ressemblait plus que jamais à une pierre précieuse.

Le cœur de Sarek rata soudainement un battement tandis que la lumière envahissait son esprit.  
Les Vulcains réprimaient leur sentiments, pour ne pas se laisser déborder par eux. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils n'en ressentaient jamais.

Comme pour Azhular quelques heures auparavant, cette Saïshen s'insinua en lui, dans les moindres recoins de son âme. Elle traversa tous ses  _Naph-fo-dan_  sans pourtant les altérer ni les détruire. Il prit soudainement conscience de tout cet Amour en lui : son fils, son épouse, sa bru et son gendre, les autres membres de sa famille, ses quelques amis et collaborateurs les plus proche... il les aimait  _tant_  
mais surtout de l'extrême puissance de ces sentiments affectifs.  
De son désir, non, ce  _besoin_  atavique, cette pulsion archaïque héritée de ses ancêtres mâles Vulcains, de veiller sur elleux, de les protéger, toujours et à tout prix.  
Étrangement, pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'éprouva aucune honte à éprouver des sentiments. Ses affects étaient là, dans toute leur nudité, exposés, à sa conscience. Il n'éprouvait aucune sensation de  _Arie-abrash_  [débordement émotionnel], comme si cette lumière l'en protégeait

Sarek comprit brutalement la vraie raison de son rejet du choix de carrière de son fils. Son épouse, avec sa bienveillance et sa clairvoyance habituelles, l'avait deviné depuis longtemps, mais il avait refusé de l'écouter. Elle l'avait tendrement traité de «tête de mule» et avait exigé de lui un  _Ozh'esta_... _taluhk-Adun'a._.. [précieuse Épouse]  
Sarek aurait tellement préféré pour Spock une brillante carrière à  _Shi'Oren t'Ek'Tallar T'Khasi_  l'Académie Vulcaine des sciences, où sa vive intelligence aurait fait des merveilles, sans pour autant risquer sa vie à chaque découverte... contrairement à ses missions au service de Starfleet.  
Cependant, il éprouvait à présent un grand bonheur à savoir que son précieux fils était aimé et apprécié tel qu'il était, par les membres de cet équipage et surtout par ses deux Époux. Personne ici ne lui faisait le reproche irrationnel d'être  _ulef-Qom'i_  ou  _ulef-Vuhlkansu._

Étrangement, il eut la sensation que cette lumière révélatrice atténuait doucement l'agressivité possessive de ces affects, en l'annihilant et en la sublimant, remplaçant cette violence par une intensité sereine... comme si cet Amour devenait la source d'une nouvelle force positive en lui.  
C'était donc cela, l'étrange pouvoir de cette Humaine, cette...sublimation des affects aimants... il décida cependant de garder cette découverte pour lui.

Sarek se retira sans un mot. Il rejoignit sa femme.

\- Que... ? S'étonna Amanda en le voyant entrer dans leur quartiers, encore nimbé d'un halo vert

\- Je suis allé voir nos enfants pendant leur entraînement. Dit-il d'une voix à la fois douce et sereine. Je ne les ai pas interrompu. Ils n'ont pas pris conscience de ma présence.

C'était la première fois qu'il employait ce terme.  _Nos enfants._ Amanda ressentit un profond bonheur.  
Sarek contempla son  _Adun'a,_ il accepta la bouffée de fierté et d'amour qui parcourut son âme.  
Malgré toutes ses années de vie commune, malgré les rides que le temps avait irrémédiablement creusées sur son doux visage, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté et de sa grâce. Si douce Amanda... sa vive intelligence, sa franchise, sa douce espièglerie, sa jeunesse d'esprit, sa bonté et sa bienveillance illuminaient toujours ses yeux de cet éclat particulier qui l'avaient séduit dès le premier jour.  
D'une certaine façon, leur bru lui ressemblait beaucoup. Ce n'était pas étonnant que ces deux femmes se soient aussitôt adoptées l'une-l'autre.

Sarek prit sa tendre épouse dans ses bras, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Malgré sa prise de conscience, il était toujours aussi incapable de lui avouer l'immensité absolue de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, alors, il allait tenter de le lui dire charnellement.  
Bien qu'étonnée, Amanda ne le repoussa pas. Jamais il n'avait eu de gestes aussi tendres.

Alors que la lumière se répandait en elle, ils eurent pour la première fois de leur histoire commune une brève mais profonde fusion mentale et Amanda comprit tout ce que Sarek n'était jamais parvenu à lui dire. Comme tous les Vulcains, Sarek avait un touché télépathique, mais cette perception n'allait toujours que dans un seul sens  
Et là, pour la première fois de sa vie, Amanda eut un accès à sa conscience, à ses sentiments. Son cœur gonfla dans sa poitrine.

Tout cet amour...  
Si grand  
Si beau  
Si pur

Elle savait son «attachement logique» pour elle, elle se savait aimée de lui  
mais pas à ce point, pas à cette telle intensité

\- Je t'aime, Sarek, mon tendre époux

-  _Taluhk Adun'a t'nash-veh.._. _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular*..._ [Ma précieuse épouse... Vous m'êtes précieuse]

Dans le lit aux draps défaits, illes se redécouvrirent l'une l'autre, leurs amoureux ébats durèrent toute la nuit...

ooo

L'évanouissement de Ève lui avait servi de leçon et elle ne les laissa plus aller par delà de leur force. Lorsqu'illes atteignirent leur limites, elle les incita à arrêter. Ils firent confiance en son jugement et cessèrent lentement leurs émissions lumineuses, exceptée Lash'a pour qui ce contrôle était encore difficile à acquérir.  
Cependant, persistèrent autour d'eux des halos tricolores.

L'angoisse et la culpabilité recommencèrent sournoisement à sourdre dans l'esprit de Ève, comme à chaque fois qu'elle baissait un peu sa garde. Celles-ci l'assaillaient à présent en permanence, contraignant Ève à lutter pour ne pas se laisser envahir. Ses  _T'hylara_  le perçurent, mais comment lutter contre un mal aussi pernicieux ?

\- Hum. S'exclama Jim avec une légèreté qu'il n'avait pas. Nous sommes vraiment brillants... Si on veut être discret sur que nous faisons, ça va être difficile.

Ève sourit. Elle refusait de se laisser dominer par cette angoisse. Et si elle ne pouvait la vaincre, elle comptait bien l'ignorer et vivre, et être heureuse, quand même.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Il y a un grand lit, une douche et un réplicateur alimentaire. Et aussi des tenues de ...

Mais Spock estima que leur  _Adun'a_  avait besoin de plus que de cette légèreté. Il avait  _besoin_  de lui faire charnellement comprendre que Jim et lui veillaient sur elle.  
Ève était une Humaine d'une grande douceur de caractère. Et pourtant, Spock savait qu'elle aimait lorsqu'il était un peu violent, que, étrangement, cela la rassurait. Alors, pour Elle, il accepta de lâcher un peu la bride.  
Cela ne fut pas difficile. Émettre autant de lumière et percevoir celle de ses  _T'hylara_  l'avait déstabilisé et sa  _Os-shidik ma'es_  [possessivité atavique] n'attendait que cela pour s'exprimer. Sa  _Krus-Qom'i_ [moitié Humaine] voulait rassurer Ève et lui donner beaucoup de plaisir. Sa  _Krus-Vuhlkansu_  l'approuvait car le devoir d'un  _Adun_  est de réconforter son  _Adun'a_

De plus Jim aimait lui aussi quand il agissait ainsi.

Sans prévenir, Spock la souleva dans ses bras et il laissa son désir se mettre à pulser violemment. Il fut à la table en quelques pas et y coucha Ève.

-  _Haishau nash-veh t'du !_  [Je te veux!] Gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque et sauvage  
Les pans du kabika furent aussitôt dégrafé et ouverts sans ménagement. Les lèvres de Spock s'arrimèrent à sa bouche et ses mains partirent à la conquête de son corps avec avidité, faisant délicieusement frissonner cette peau si douce.

Ève savait pertinemment que Spock cesserait tout si elle murmurait le moindre refus. Elle savait aussi à quel point le fait de renoncer provisoirement à son précieux  _T'san'at_  [contrôle des émotions] était une preuve d'amour et de confiance.  
Et puis, cette possessivité était bien trop délectable pour qu'elle songe un seul instant à refuser de se laisser emporter par son incendie. Elle se sentait si frêle et si fragile contre ce corps puissants, il lui semblait que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ainsi enlacée par ces bras si forts.  
Et puis, Spock avait besoin d'elle. Tout comme elle avait besoin de lui, tout comme elle avait besoin de Jim. S'ils voulaient l'étreindre et s'aimer toute la nuit, elle leur dirait oui, oui, encore et encore, et avec un bonheur infini elle s'abandonnerait à eux...

Jim alla cadenasser la porte du hangar, puis retourna auprès de ses _T'hylara_. Il les contempla une seconde. Le kimono ainsi ouvert ressemblaient aux pétales d'une fleur que Spock butinait sans vergogne. C'était beau, juste beau, si beau et si désirable. Ève lui tendit les bras tandis que les lèvres affamées Spock descendait lentement le long de son ventre.

-... Jim... Jim! Supplia-t-elle  
Il lui était impossible de faire l'amour sans lui, elle voulait tout partager avec lui

Jim obéit et but le plaisir de leur compagne à ses lèvres, tandis que Spock chérissait son entre-jambe. Les gémissements de plaisir de Ève étaient une délectable musique.

\- Ah Spock... assez...  _sarla'uh !_  [viens!] Ordonna-t-elle

Spock ne se donna même pas la peine de se dévêtir. Il souleva les cuisses de Ève, ouvrit son pantalon et lui obéit d'une poussée violente. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et gémit:  
\- Oui! Spock, oui!

Un désir sourd et intense monta en Jim en voyant Spock ainsi penché sur elle. La petite main si blanche de Ève s'accrochait dans les cheveux si noirs de Spock. Son Vulcain pliait étroitement la jeune femme contre lui, dans ses bras possessifs... et c'était si beau...

Jim posa les mains sur les fesses musclées de son amant, encore enserrées dans son pantalon, qui se contractaient à chaque mouvement. Il glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt, caressa la peau brûlante, le buste qui se soulevait de façon saccadée... Il sentait l'esprit de Spock qui tentait de l'entraîner dans sa passion mais il y résista : il ne voulait pas uniquement fusionner mentalement, il voulait plus, il voulait beaucoup plus. Il baissa le pantalon de Spock, qui se déchira. Jim savait d'expérience que son amant n'avait pas besoin d'une longue préparation pour le recevoir.

Spock comprit immédiatement, et le désira ardemment, il le voulut autant que Jim:  
-  _Ah! i'! Ri Bek'uh!_  Exigea Spock.  _Sarla'uh !_  [Oui! maintenant! N'attends pas!]

Jim se contint pour ne pas être violent, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de blesser son  _Ashayam_ , ne serait-ce que légèrement. Il immobilisa les reins de Spock de ses mains et lentement, il s'immisça en lui dans un gémissement commun. Mais Spock prit les devants, il l'engloutit en lui d'un habile mouvement de hanche puis s'immergea à nouveau en Ève, entraînant Jim dans son mouvement.

...haaa!

La vague de plaisir qu'ils ressentirent immédiatement tous les deux à être ainsi unis se propagea en Ève qui se retrouva au bord de l'orgasme.  
Ils durent rester immobiles une demi minute, le temps de se calmer un petit peu, sous peine de craquer tout de suite, tant il était merveilleux d'être ainsi enlacé·es, si intimement soudé·es.  
Illes ne furent pas long à trouver les mouvements qui leur convenaient à tous les trois. Leurs Saïshen tourbillonnaient autour d'eux, si condensées qu'elles étaient comme des caresses qui n'étaient pas entravée par les tissus de leurs vêtements.

Spock découvrit avec délectation le puissant bonheur de donner et recevoir en même temps. Jim l'emplissait si merveilleusement, Ève était si voluptueusement accueillante. Il pressentit confusément qu'il allait devenir dépendant à cette forme d'étreinte, qui cette fois-ci, était à la fois physique et mentale pour tous les trois. Qu'il allait être incapable désormais de s'accoupler autrement. Et Jim allait certainement aussi adorer cela lorsqu'il allait se retrouver à sa place, et lui aussi en devenir dépendant.  
Plus que jamais, Ève et Jim était à lui, lui appartenaient, corps et âme, à lui, à lui, rien qu'à lui... plus que jamais sa  _Os-shidik ma'es_  jubilait  
Spock perdit rapidement le dernier fil de ses pensées et s'abandonna à ses précieux  _T'hylara._

Jim s'agrippait à Spock, s'agrippait à Ève, mordillait la nuque sensible de son T'hy'la, glissait ses mains le long de la chair si tendre des cuisses de son amante, sous le tee-shirt de Spock... et c'était merveilleux, oh si merveilleux. Il n'y avait pas de plus grand bonheur que de partager une étreinte avec ses amants bien aimés!

Ève ne cessait de gémir et de crier. C'était si intense!  
Elle tendit la main pour caresser la joue de Jim qui tourna son visage afin d'embrasser sa paume, elle glissa son autre main sous la tunique de Spock, à la recherche de sa peau brûlante si douce... Oh comme elle pouvait adorer ses hommes-à-elle, ses  _T'hylara_ , ses époux, ses amants ! Si beaux, si forts, si intelligents, si merveilleux... Pour eux, pour leurs bonheurs, elle serait forte, pour eux, elle se sentait prête à tout.

Ce fut passionné, voluptueux, fusionnel...

.

Il leur fallut de longues minutes pour reprendre leur souffle. Puis il leur fallut se séparer les uns des autres et illes durent se forcer. Ève s'assit lentement sur la table. Jim referma son pantalon, puis il la souleva dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au cube habitable

\- Je peux marcher, tu sais...

\- Non. Rétorqua Jim avec une autorité possessive, en resserrant imperceptiblement sa prise sur elle.

Ève échangea un regard avec Spock qui semblait approuver l'attitude de Jim

-... d'accord. Céda-t-elle

Spock fut le premier à tester la douche sonique, tandis que ses  _T'hylara_  reprenaient leur souffle, alanguis l'un contre l'autre sur le futon. Il en ressortit les reins enveloppés d'une serviette.  
Spock s'assit en lotus sur l'un des coussins de sol. Ses précieux  _T'hylara_ ne posèrent aucune question, illes avaient l'habitude de le voir agir ainsi. Illes savaient à quel point leur Vulcain adoré avait besoin de méditer régulièrement pour maintenir son équilibre psychique. Et après ce total abandon mutuel, ce... choc à la fois physique et psychique, ce besoin était plus que logique.

Spock fut prompt à atteindre le  _Wh'ltri_  dans sa forme la plus profonde : le  _S'thaupi,_  l'état de  _«l'au-delà»_. Sa vie avec ses  _T'hylara_  était tellement génératrice d'émotions qu'il avait avait appris à y accéder rapidement afin de méditer sur de courtes période de façon efficace. Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minute pour retrouver sa  _tvi-sochya_  [paix intérieure], là où il lui aurait fallu plus d'une 1.46 heures de travail sur lui-même avant sa  _collision_  avec ses  _T'hylara_.

L'état anxieux de Ève, son impuissance à la délivrer totalement de ce poids, et surtout la perspective de ce combat inégal contre Doshnech où elle et Jim allaient risquer leurs vies... tout cela était générateur d'émotions extrêmement violentes en Spock. Son amour pour ses  _T'hylara_  était lui aussi très intense, mais cet affect ne revêtait pas cet aspect destructeur.  
Sa  _Os-shidick-maik'es_  qu'il n'était jamais parvenue à soumettre totalement lui hurlait d'irrationnelles envies de meurtre. Mais Dochnesh n'était pas le genre d'Être que l'on pouvait éliminer avec un  _Tal-shaya_  [pincement neural mortel] ou d'un coup de phaser.  
Spock savait que Jim souffrait lui aussi de cette haine, mais les Humains géraient moins difficilement ces sentiments extrêmes que les Vulcains.

Depuis le début de cette journée, avec la complicité de Jim, Spock avait ainsi médité plusieurs fois. Jim venait le voir comme s'il avait une information confidentielle à lui confier. L'équipage, blasé, savait qu'ils avaient le pouvoir de communiquer par la pensée, aussi nul ne se posait de question, ni ne s'étonnait de ces comportements. Jim restait donc silencieusement près de lui une dizaine de minutes, lui fournissant un alibi à son immobilité, tout en empêchant quiconque de venir les déranger... Jim avait appelé cela des  _numo-wh'ltri_  [micro-méditations]  
Bien entendu, Spock avait commencé par refuser cette aide...

\- La méditation est un acte privé et intime, Jim. Avait protesté Spock. Il ne s'accomplit pas à la sauvette, comme le dirait Bones, dans un bureau ou au coin d'un couloir

\- Certes. Mais nous avons besoin- j'ai besoin - que  _mon_  Vulcain soit au top de sa forme

\- Ma forme est satisfaisante

\- ...et pas au bord de la crise de nerf

\- Un Vulcain n'est pas au bord de la crise de nerf.

\- Pas à moi. Je perçois parfaitement les tensions qui t'assiègent!

-... je...

Là, Jim avait clos le débat avec son argument massue: un baiser si intense accompagné d'un enlacement mental si dense que Spock en était resté sans voix et Ève avait rit doucement...

 _En contrepartie_ , Jim ne perdait pas une occasion, toutes les fois où ils étaient seuls, de le coincer contre le mur ou dans un coin sombre, pour lui voler de longs baisers passionnés, ses mains partant à l'assaut de sa peau sous son uniforme, quitte à se faire surprendre par un membre de l'équipage. Mais ce risque, loin de refroidir les ardeurs du Capitaine, ne faisait que lui rendre la situation plus excitante...

Bien entendu, Spock lui opposait (mollement) de la résistance, et protestait (sans trop de conviction) contre cet  _irrationnel étalage puéril de possessivité sentimentale_. Jim lui répliquait invariablement que c'était  _l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité_. Une expression Spock n'avait pas immédiatement comprise. Et après tout, tous les membre de l'équipage connaissaient leur situation de trouple  
Spock était honnête avec lui-même: il se rebiffait par principe, et aussi parce que cela excitait encore peu plus son  _T'hy'la_.

Ève subissait d'ailleurs de la part de Jim le même traitement dès que cela lui était possible, et elle aussi se débattait, faiblement, en riant, pour le plaisir de céder face à son insistance.

Par contre, Jim ne s'obstinait jamais les rares fois où illes disaient vraiment non. Toustes deux savaient surtout que ce jeu était pour Jim un moyen de lutter contre sa propre anxiété à lui.

De son coté, Ève était plus câline que jamais. Elle profitait des  _harcèlements_  de Jim pour échanger avec lui de tendres câlins. Spock se joignaient à elleux et elle soupirait de bien-être

Dochnesh faisait peser sur elleux une menace de mort, et chacun d'eux luttait contre cette angoisse à sa façon, en prenant soin de ses deux précieux _T'hylara._

Jim alla se laver à son tour, puis Ève.  
Elle s'allongea au milieu du lit, à coté de Jim.  
Nue.  
Ève ne dormait jamais nue, elle mettait toujours un pyjama.  
Jim sortit aussitôt de sa somnolence, et Spock de sa méditation, intrigué par la brutale fluctuation de l'esprit de son  _Sa-T'hyla_  
-  _Va'ashiv ha ?_  [Encore ?] Demanda-t-elle avec une délicieuse fausse innocence.

Jim fut tout contre elle dans la seconde qui suivit.  
L'urgence du besoin était retombée. Ils prirent le délectable temps de tendres préliminaires amoureux, et aucun d'elleux ne fut oublié·e. Chacun·e fut cajolé·e et adulé·e tour à tour par ses deux amoureux. Puis, enfin, Jim s'immergea en Ève, et Spock en Jim

\- Oooh bordel, c'est fabuleux! S'exclama Jim  
Il sentait la force virile de Spock, la douceur onctueuse de Ève le cerner de toute part. Il se sentait l'homme le plus aimé de l'univers.

Ils se choyèrent longuement, lascivement et jouirent dans une explosion de lumière

Illes se laissèrent glisser dans le sommeil, épuisé·es, incapables de se lever pour se nettoyer un peu. Lash'a vint bourdonner avec insistance à l'oreille de Spock:

 _\- K'diwa yuk-tor heh no'tu-tor !_  [bien-aimés dormir et prendre-froid!]  
Spock fit un effort, alla chercher la couette enroulée à leurs pieds. Il la déplia, en couvrit ses  _T'hylara_  et lui même.

 _\- Itaren, K'diwa'Lash'a_  [merci beaucoup, Lash'a bien-aimée] Murmura Ève

-  _Lash'a klashau k'diwa, kwon-sum kwon-sum_  [Lash'a veiller bien-aimés, toujours toujours]

ooo

Le  _clan_  se retrouva au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin. Puis, illes se réunirent dans la salle de réunion avant que Sarek ne redescende sur Babel

\- Le vote aura lieu en fin de journée, nous ignorons à quelle heure. Expliqua Sarek. Si j'en crois la tournure des débats, il y a 78,5742% de chance pour que Coridan intègre la Fédération des Planètes Unies. Une cérémonie d'intronisation sera organisée le sur-lendemain, à la date stellaire 36801.30

\- Lors de la cérémonie, tous les ambassadeur logeant à bord de l'Enterprise seront-ils à terre ? Demanda Spock

\- En effet. Accompagnés de leurs équipes respectives.

\- Toute l'attention sera concentrée sur cette cérémonie, il nous sera donc possible de nous éclipser discrètement et rapidement. Dit Jim.

\- Comment comptez-vous procéder pour éviter que nous soyons suivi? S'enquit Sarek

\- Je transférerai ma Saïshen dans le cristal de Dilithium, et nous atteindrons une très grande vitesse. Expliqua Ève

\- Nous atteindrons la distorsion 10! Précisa Scotty avec orgueil. Nous l'avons déjà fait grâce à la Petite Dame. Nul vaisseau ne pourra nous rattraper.

Ève lui adressa un joli sourire.

\- Il vous faudra, vous et Séjal, porter sur vous un traqueur et un émetteur afin de vous faire téléporter sur l'Enterprise juste avant le départ. Dit Spock

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Et lors de ces votes, y aura-t-il des collaborateurs des ambassadeurs à bord ? Demanda Jim

\- Non, ils sont tous censés accompagner les ambassadeurs. Le vote est un moment important, et les tractations ne prendront réellement fin que lorsque celui-ci aura eu lieu.

\- Parfait, cela me donnera la possibilité de laisser à l'équipage le choix d'aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup avec nous, ou pas. Ceux qui le souhaiterons pourrons débarquer au prétexte d'assister à cette cérémonie.

ooo

Ève ne perdit pas connaissance lors de son entrainement du matin. Azhular ne ressentit plus aucun malaise. La Saïshen de Ève était toujours aussi aimante et bienveillante, mais cela ne l'indisposait plus. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à se concentrer sur ses apprentissages.

Après de leur entrainement lumineux du soir, Ève et ses  _T'hylara_  n'eurent même pas l'énergie d'atteindre leur cabine provisoire. Ils s'étreignirent passionnément, à même le sol, leurs uniformes déchirés en pièces, avec le kabika de Ève comme seul matelas, comme si leur vie en dépendait...  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut de Jim que vint la première étincelle qui mit le feu aux poudres. Il s'empara des lèvres de Ève qui céda aussitôt. Oui, Jim, oui, oui! Ils se laissèrent glisser à terre, et ouvrirent les épaisseurs du Kabika. Spock n'eut pas la force, ni l'envie, d'y opposer une quelconque résistance. Il les rejoignit dans cet incendie des sens...

**ooo  
fin de la douzième partie**

**.**

* * *

**à suivre...**  
**Chapitre XI Fraternité**  
Nos ami·es vont voyager vers Dochnesh... en bonne compagnie

j'ai hésité à couper ce chapitre en deux... mais il aurait perdu de sa cohérence...  
donc, bin désolée pour cette interminable tartine.

ooo

 *** Le Coin vocabulaire Vulcain  
**_Avec le Vulcan Langage Dictionnary (starbase – 10 . de/vld/) :  
_**Nashaut :** Ce bonjour est uniquement utilisé entre T'hylara et T'hai'lu

ooo

 **Le Coin définition piquée dans Wikipédia  
** fr(point)wikipedia(point)org/wiki/Lumière **  
**_**«La lumière est un phénomène physique, un transport d'énergie sans transport de matière**. Dans son acception générale de lumière visible, elle est constituée de l'ensemble des ondes électromagnétiques perçues par la vision humaine, c'est-à-dire dont les longueurs d'onde, dans le vide, sont comprises entre 380 nanomètres (violet) et 780 nm (rouge)...»_

_ooo_

**Le coin vocabulaire sentimental Vulcain  
** (en sachant que, selon la version officielle Vulcaine, les Vulcains «n'éprouvent pas de sentiments». De même, ils n'aiment pas ni ne sont amoureux, «ils nouent des attachements»...)

 _ **Taluhk nash-veh k'dular .**_  Vous m'êtes précieux/précieuse  
Parce que dire « _je t'aime»_  est trop émotionnellement intense, et que cela ne se fait pas de montrer des sentiments/émotions quand on est un Vulcain, surtout quand on est aussi introverti que Sarek

ooo


	57. Trashan [départ]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XIII  _Kaisu'es_  [Fraternité]

* * *

 **chapitre 1 -** **_Trashan_ ** **  
[départ]**

**oOo**

Précédemment :  
\- Et aujourd'hui, y aura-t-il des collaborateurs des ambassadeurs à bord ? Demanda Jim  
\- Non, ils sont tous censés accompagner les ambassadeurs. Le vote est un moment important, et les tractations ne prendront réellement fin que lorsque celui-aura eu lieu...

**ooo**

Comme Sarek l'avait annoncé, il ne restait plus à bord que les membres de l'équipage. Le Capitaine Kirk fit couper toutes les transmissions. Il se brancha sur le com interne et prit la parole :

\- Ici le Capitaine Kirk qui vous parle. Dit-il d'une voix si solennelle que chacun cessa toute activité pour l'écouter  
Comme vous le savez probablement toutes et tous, Ève T'chn t'gai-Kirk a été enlevée récemment par une entité inconnue de la Fédération, une entité malfaisante sans aucun doute possible. Nous l'avons nommée Dochnesh. Celui-ci est actuellement en train de d'absorber l'énergie d'un soleil et il les détruira tous un à un si personne ne l'arrête. Il contrôle les hommes-bleus qui nous ont attaqués récemment, ainsi que les créatures arachnoïdes humanoïdophage que nous avons croisées lors de notre voyage dans l'espace-temps. Dochnesh a exigé que nous lui livrions Ève en sacrifice car celle-ci est un être-lumière, une Sishen à la lumière puissante...

Kirk dut prendre un temps d'arrêt pour laisser passer sa colère, trop perceptible dans sa voix. Il échangea un regard avec Spock. Il reprit plus posément:  
\- Ève T'chn t'gai-Kirk a accepté de servir d'appât pendant que nous attaquerons Dochnesh. Nous ne seront pas seuls dans cette bataille: les armées du Chancelier Klingon Tamek Kardem nous rejoindront sur place, ainsi que l'armada de l'Alliance Kôkivo-Epsylonnienne. Les pouvoirs de Dochnesh sont grands, et j'ignore si nous en reviendrons vivants.

À nouveau, le Capitaine laissa passer un temps de silence afin que chacun puisse assimiler l'information  
\- Par conséquent, j'ordonne à tous les membres de l'équipage en charge d'une famille de quitter ce vaisseau avant notre départ qui aura lieu dans deux jours, à la date stellaire 36801,30, à 10 heures précise, pendant la cérémonie d'intronisation du système Coridan dans la Fédération des Planètes Unie. Seules resteront à bord les personnes volontaires pour nous accompagner dans cette mission-suicide. Je ne porterai aucun jugement sur celles et ceux qui préféreront ne pas prendre part à cette mission-suicide. Il m'est inconcevable de forcer qui que ce soit à risquer ainsi sa vie. Hali tam'a vous transmettra un formulaire afin que nous puissions organiser la descente à terre de celles et ceux qui resteront sur Babel. Le prétexte sera un souhait de participer à la Cérémonie d'intronisation. Quel que soit votre choix, je vous demande de ne rien révéler de tout ceci tant que l'Enterprise n'aura pas quitté ce système. Kirk out.

Kirk raccrocha.

\- Les dés sont jetés. Dit McCoy en échangeant un regard entendu avec Azhular

ooo

Les journées de la veille du départ furent été passées par les membres de l'équipage à débattre et réfléchir. L'enlèvement de Vlokir puis les combats contre les hommes-bleus avaient laissé des traces, et nombreux-ses étaient celleux qui ne voulaient plus jamais revivre ça... Malgré ses armes embarquées, et même s'il pouvait être amené à accomplir des missions de défenses militaires, l'Enterprise était avant tout un vaisseau "ambassadeur" de la Fédérations des Planètes Unies. L'équipage avait signé pour une mission de cinq années d'explorations, pas pour faire la guerre. Et encore moins pour les missions-suicide sans aucun gage de retour.

Kirk était sur le pont, assis à son fauteuil de Capitaine, le visage grave.

Bones, son indéboulonnable ami, son  _taluhk-t'hai'la_  [précieux ami] était debout à ses cotés.  
Il avait catégoriquement refusé de descendre sur Babel, arguant que si ce bon sang de Dochnesh n'était pas détruit, cela compromettait l'avenir de sa fille. Et que de toutes façons, sa Joanna avait à présent 19 ans. Elle avait toute la vie devant elle, à la condition que ce monstre soit éliminé...  
Il était de plus hors de question de laisser Jim, le Vulcain et la Petite partir sans lui, illes avaient trop tendance à sauter à pieds joints dans les problèmes... et il ne voulait pas être séparé du  _satané Gamin_ , alors que leur histoire commune venait tout juste de commencer (mais cela, il ne l'avait dit à personne, pas même à l'intéressé)

Azhular était à deux pas de son  _paramaqqay_  (compagnon), droit et orgueilleux, ne montrant aucune peur, comme tout Klingon partant au combat et fier du courage de son  _QI'tu Sor_.

Angghal et Aktuh était eux aussi sur la passerelle, souriants: ils anticipaient avec un frisson d'excitation toute Klingone les nobles combats futurs. Contribuer à la protection de leur peuple était la plus noble des missions.

Sèjal avait momentanément pris la place de Spock, lequel était en salle des machines avec Ève. Il avait voulu être du voyage, et avait été le bienvenu à bord. Sans surprise, son ambassade lui avait donné l'autorisation de partir. Mais il se refusait à être un simple passager: il avait demandé à ce qu'une fonction lui soit attribuée. Avec la totale approbation de Spock, le Capitaine l'avait nommé officier scientifique en second. Sur son épaule, Yar-taluhk ne cachait pas son contentement à partir en voyage avec son amie Lash'a. Peu lui importaient les risques.

Dès leur téléportation à bord, Sarek et Amanda avaient souhaité monter sur la passerelle pour assister au départ.  
Amanda était un peu angoissée. Elle n'avait jamais pris part à aucune bataille, ni de près ni de loin. Sarek avait toujours pris soin de l'en tenir éloignée. Mais elle ne montra pas son anxiété. Elle prit sans réfléchir la main de son Époux.  
S'il éprouva de la surprise, car Amanda n'agissait jamais ainsi, Sarek resta totalement neutre. Il ne la repoussa pas, au contraire. Il serra fermement cette main dans la sienne. Il était logique qu'une  _Adun'a_  cherche du réconfort auprès de son  _Adun_  en période de stress intense. Il fut honnête avec lui-même: il était fier du courage de son  _Adun'a._  Qu'importait si ce sentiment était considéré comme fort peu Vulcain. Car, tout bien réfléchi, cela n'altérait en aucune façon la neutralité de son équilibre mental. Il savait qu'il était parfaitement impassible. De plus, n'était-il pas logique d'être fier d'une _Adun'a_ pourvue de tant de nobles qualités ? Sarek commençait à comprendre comment son fils avait mis en place ce nouvel équilibre dont il avait parlé à Séjal.

La fine équipe était là.  
La courageuse Uhura avait du mal à masquer son appréhension, et pourtant, elle restait parfaitement calme. Elle avait bloqué toutes les transmissions en prévision du départ tout proche.  
Sulu et Chekov avaient les dents serrées et se concentraient sur leur console. Ils vérifiaient les derniers calculs, par pure habitude. Ils se sentaient comme investis par cette mission quasi sacrée : sauver l'univers ou mourir.  _Rien que ça,_  ironisait-ils de concert.  
Scotty avait croisé les bras avec détermination. Il avait décrété qu'il irait partout avec ses ami·es et sa précieuse Hali tam'a, et qu'il mourrait avec elle.

Chacun·e à son poste luttait contre la peur précédant le combat avec une farouche détermination, une peur plus que légitime. À peu près un tiers de l'équipage étaient resté. Kirk les avait toustes chaleureusement remercié·es pour leur courage, qu'illes soient lieutenant·es ou "simples" enseignes préposé·es au traitement des ordures ménagères. L'accession à la conscience de Hali tam'a s'avéra être d'une grande utilité et elle en fut plus que ravie (et Scotty en fut fier comme pas permis). Chacun·e avait un rôle à jouer, et chaque rôle était important dans cette mission suicide. Les postes avaient été redistribués selon les besoins du fonctionnement du vaisseau, nombreuses étaient les personnes polyvalentes qui acceptèrent de changer de fonction, ou de prendre des responsabilité. Chacun·e d'elleux était un rouage essentiel de ce grand tout qu'était l'équipage de l'Enterprise. Kirk leur avait fait part de sa grande fierté d'être leur Capitaine. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde, illes allaient réussir!

Toustes n'attendaient plus que le feu vert du Capitaine Kirk.

ooo

Dans la salle des machines, Ève et Spock étaient côte à côte, assis·es sur leurs genoux, à terre, les mains sur le conteneur contenant le cristal de dilithium.

 _...  
\- Sarek et Amanda sont sur le pont. _ Pensa Jim.  _Vous pouvez commencer_

-  _À tes ordre, mon Capitaine._  Tenta de plaisanter Ève  
...

Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle avait accompli cela, de la douleur insoutenable. La situation avait beau être différente, elle ne pouvait se retenir d'éprouver de l'appréhension. Spock l'avait bien compris et c'était pour cette raison qu'il était là à ses cotés, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que la Saïshen de Ève était à présent suffisamment puissante pour alimenter sans effort le cristal de Dilithium. Jim avait bien entendu approuvé sa démarche.

Ils se concentrèrent et ce fut étonnement facile. Leurs entraînements avaient déjà un effet positif sur la coordination de leurs productions de lumière. Ils émirent puis condensèrent leur Saïshen dans le cristal. En moins de trois minutes, l'énergie atteignit son maximum sans qu'il n'y ait aucun gaspillage.

\- Les voyants sont au vert. Dit Sulu

\- Parfait. Vol en distorsion maximale, monsieur Sulu

\- Aye, Capitaine!

L'Enterprise démarra aussitôt, tel une comète. Il fusa à travers l'espace sans qu'aucun vaisseau ne puisse le suivre. Il vola en distorsion 10 pendant 4,5 minutes. Le vaisseau, parfaitement entretenu par Scotty et son équipe, suivant les conseils avisés de Hali tam'a, produisit à peine quelques vibrations.

Ève et Spock cessèrent leur émission lumineuse bien avant de se retrouver à bout de force. Scotty et Hali tam'a les avaient prévenu que le vol en distorsion 10 ne devait pas durer plus de 5 minute, sous peine d'endommager les moteurs et la coque du vaisseau

\- Combien de temps en distorsion 8 avant de rejoindre notre objectif, monsieur Chekov?

Chekov fit de rapides calculs:  
\- Vingt jours, Капитан

\- Formidable, nous serons en avance ! Railla Kirk

 _...  
\- Vous avez fait du bon boulot._  Pensa Jim.  _Nous y seront dans moins de trois semaines_.

-  _Je crois que je vais paresser un peu et sauter l'entrainement du matin._  Songea Ève, nullement fatiguée

-  _Excellente idée!_  Approuva Jim _. Je vais faire un 'effort' pour venir te rejoindre dès que possible  
..._

Elle se laissa aller tout contre Spock. Son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine: elle savait où illes partaient toustes. Elle eut soudain une bouffée de culpabilité qui lui brisa la gorge:  
\- C'est à cause de moi que vous prenez tous ces risques. Toi, Jim, tous nos amis. Vous allez peut-être tous mourir!

\- Chaque personne à bord de ce vaisseau est là en connaissance de cause, mon Épouse. Rétorqua Spock. Il faut mettre fin aux agissement de Dochnesh. Contrairement à nous, tu n'as pas choisi ce combat qui t'a été imposé avec ce pouvoir de Saïshen!

...  
-  _heh... kuv vesht-ma dvel ? [Et si tu avais eu le choix?]_  Demanda Jim en pensée

-  _Pa'dular, dungi-hal-tor svi'lanet t'bogozh ! [Avec vous, j'irais jusqu'au fond de l'enfer]!_  Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt

- _Ça c'est un cri du cœur!_  Plaisanta doucement Jim  
...

- _Fail'uh ta Jim heh nash-veh ni._  [Sache que Jim et moi aussi] Ajouta Spock. Bien que l'enfer soit une affabulation irrationnelle qui a servi à justifier un grand nombre de religi...mmm

Ève l'avait fait taire d'un baiser, approuvée par le bourdonnement tendre de Lash'a. Spock, loin de lui reprocher de lui avoir ainsi coupé la parole, l'enlaça et répondit à son baiser. Assis dans son fauteuil à la passerelle, Kirk ne put retenir un grand sourire malicieux, qui n'étonna personne: chacun savait qu'il était connecté à ses conjoints, Ève avait dû dire ou faire une plaisanterie...

\- Puisque personne n'a besoin de moi ici, je retourne à l'infirmerie.

\- Nous vous accompagnons, Docteur. Dit Sarek. Ni mon Épouse ni moi n'avons procédé à la visite médicale de routine obligatoire avant tout long déplacement.

\- Ah, vous au moins vous êtes un homme raisonnable! Approuva McCoy. Quand aurais-je le plaisir de pouvoir faire de même avec vous, Jim?

\- ... je suis très occupé, Bones. Rétorqua le Capitaine, d'un air très concentré, le nez penché sur son pad.

Amanda croisa le regard amusé de Uhura, et les deux femmes eurent énormément de difficulté à ne pas éclater de rire...

ooo

Quelques heures après le départ, Azhular vint chercher Leonard. Pour une fois, le docteur finissait son quart à l'heure. Deux tiers d'équipage en moins, c'était deux tiers de malades et de petits bobos en moins, donc plus de temps pour le reste, comme ses recherches médicales. Il serait bien allé faire un tour au laboratoire où étaient entreposés divers échantillons de plantes qu'ils avaient récoltés de leurs voyages, dont les propriétés étaient plus que prometteuses. Mais en voyant Azhular arriver, en voyant son sourire si lumineux, le docteur se sentit incapable de refuser de l'accompagner

\- J'ai quelque-chose d'important à te montrer! Expliqua Azhular très enthousiaste alors qu'ils étaient dans le turbolift

\- Dans ta cabine, je suppose? Sourit Leonard  
Pour que Azhular soit aussi empressé, ce devait être quelque chose d'important pour lui... ou bien un très gros...désir

Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Protesta le Klingon  
Tout de même, il ne pensait pas  _tout le temps_  au sexe!

\- Vraiment? Demanda Leonard, sarcastique

\- Enfin, pas que ça. Reconnut Azhular.  
Il ne pensait  _presque pas_  tout le temps au sexe avec Leonard.

Azhular ouvrit la porte de sa cabine et le fit entrer. Leonard vit tout de suite que celle-ci avait été réaménagée. Il traversa le bureau en quelques pas, franchit la porte ouverte et se retrouva dans la chambre, leur future chambre de couple, avec un très grand lit pour deux... et une tête de lit à barreaux...

\- Qu'est ce que...?

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Azhular l'avait soulevé dans ses bras puissants. Il ne résista pas, il savait que c'était inutile et se retrouva allongé, les poignets attachés au barreaux. Son Klingon était plus que prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses pour fêter leur emménagement ensemble. Mais Azhular croisa les yeux métalliques de Leonard et cela refroidit aussitôt ses ardeurs. Il se figea et comprit qu'une fois encore, il était allé trop vite. Il le détacha aussitôt. Leonard s'assit sur ses genoux

\- Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie? Demanda Leonard sans lui cacher son mécontentement  
Il avait pourtant bien compris les intentions de Azhular mais...

\- Je veux que nous vivions ensemble,  _SoH 'ej jIHvaD,_   _toi et moi._

\- Ça fait à peine huit jours que nous sommes ensemble!

-  _vaj nuq?_   _Et alors?_  Un an ou huit jours, qu'est ce que ça change?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment pour cela!

\- Bien au contraire, nous ignorons de quoi sera fait demain. Insista Azhular avec véhémence. Autant ne pas perdre de temps en hésitations inutiles!  
Comment allait-il pouvoir veiller correctement sur lui s'ils ne vivaient pas ensemble?

Leonard ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas le contredire. Il savait que Azhular avait déjà tout perdu une fois. Son vaisseau, son équipage, ses ami·es, son monde. Leonard avait lui-même conscience que tout pouvait s'écrouler du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir... et pourtant... ses angoisses étaient les plus fortes.

\- Tu aurais pu m'en parler. Lui reprocha-t-il. Au lieu de me mettre devant le fait accompli!

\- Tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi? Demanda aussitôt Azhular

\- Non, non... ce n'est pas ça, je...

\- Alors où est le problème? Je ne comprends pas.

\- La vie en commun finit par tuer le couple. Et petit à petit, on finit par ne plus se supporter.

\- Tu ne me supportes plus? S'alarma le Klingon  
Son insatiabilité sexuelle lassait-elle Leonard, finissait-elle par le rebuter, au lieu de l'attacher à lui?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit!  
Jamais il ne se lasserai de Azhular, il l'aimait au delà du raisonnable

\- Alors tu as peur que,  _moi_ , je finisse par ne plus  _te_  supporter. Comment peux-tu avoir si peu confiance en moi? Je ne suis pas un jeune insouciant sans cervelle!

\- Tu es même un jeune homme très intelligent et moi, je ne suis qu'un vieux con. Tu finiras forcément par te lasser de moi

Encore cet argument sur leur différence d'âge!  
\- Tu es LE vieux con que J'AI choisi!  _SoHvaD wutlh jIH_  (je t'ai choisi)

\- On ne choisit pas d'aimer une personne! S'emporta Leonard. Ça vous tombe dessus comme ça!  
Oui, cet amour lui était tombé dessus si brutalement, et plus il avait lutté contre celui-ci, puis il s'était renforcé, enraciné en lui.

Azhular perçut une sorte d'inexplicable reproche larvé  
\- Tu regrettes notre liaison. Déduisit-il, profondément blessé

Leonard vit sa douleur et culpabilisa. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de la peine. Il voulait que Azhular soit heureux, le plus heureux possible. Il posa soudain ses deux mains sur son visage.  
Azhular sursauta presque à ce contact inattendu, mais il fut figé par les yeux de Leonard, dans lesquels brillaient une passion dévorante. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi!  
Leonard s'exclama avec emphase:  
\- Non, non, Azhu, non! Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de plus beau, de plus merveilleux dans ma vie! Tu es courageux, fidèle à ton devoir, si intelligent... Tu es un cadeau de la vie, tu es mon miracle inattendu! Nous deux c'est... c'est... c'est trop beau... beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai, trop beau pour être durable!

Leonard se rendit soudain compte des mots qui avaient franchis ses lèvres sans l'accord de son cerveau... de l'aveu qu'il venait de faire. Il devint rouge pivoine et ses mains retombèrent sur le long de son corps. Azhular le dévisageait avec de grand yeux étonnés, la bouche à demi ouverte, totalement désarçonné... et le cœur à deux doigts de sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait trop, trop fort, trop vite.

- _jIyajbe'_...euh...  _Je ne comprends pas_...  
Azhular avait la sensation que Leonard disait une chose puis son contraire. Leonard lui donnait l'impression qu'il se sentait pris au piège de leur relation, et qu'il voulait la fuir, qu'il semblait craindre de s'y impliquer totalement... et dans un même temps, il lui disait...  _ça ? ! ,_  la plus extraordinaire, la plus belle des déclarations d'amour qu'il ait jamais entendue!

Leonard comprit qu'il devait s'expliquer, faire comprendre à Azhular la raison de ses réticences. Ridicule pour ridicule, il lui avoua d'une traite:  
\- J'ai aimé mon épouse, et elle est partie avec un autre. Plus jeune. Plus disponible. Plus aimable. Toujours souriant. Moins ronchon. Je suis pathétique, n'est-ce pas?

Mais Azhular ne le trouvait absolument pas ridicule. Il prit cet aveu pour ce qu'il était: une preuve de confiance. Il avait compris les causes de son insécurité.  
\- Il est toujours difficile de se remettre d'une trahison. Rétorqua-t-il. Je ne te ferai pas de serment, tu ne me croirais pas. Je peux juste te jurer que je te serai toujours loyal. Sache que les  _loQ gahtlh,_  les mâles dominants Klingon sont réputés pour être des mâles fidèles. Cependant, si un jour je te quitte pour un ou une autre, j'aurai la décence d'attendre que nous soyons séparés.

Il se rapprocha à nouveau de Leonard, ses hormones  _Hoch nIv joq_  à leur pleine puissance  
\- Mais ne compte pas trop sur le fait d'être débarrassé de moi un jour! Gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque.  _SoH vIghajchoH._  Tu es mon  _QI'tu Sor_. Et tu vivras ici avec moi désormais.

Leonard souvenait parfaitement de la signification des mots Klingons « _SoH vIghajchoH_ _tu es à moi!_ ». Étourdi par ce parfum suave, il protesta faiblement:  
\- J'ai tout de même mon mot à dire!

Azhular fit mine de réfléchir une demi-seconde. Après l'aveu que Leonard venait de lui faire, il était hors de question de le laisser hésiter encore. Il allait prendre les choses en main pour eux-deux.  
-... hum... tu ne me sembles pas apte à prendre les bonnes décisions en ce domaine, donc, non.

\- QUOI...? ! ...

La bouche de Azhular scella celle de Leonard, dans un baiser profond et passionné. L'Humain tenta à plusieurs reprise de parler, mais le Klingon l'en empêcha à chaque fois, le laissa à peine prendre son souffle, et le coucha sur le lit.  
\- ... toute résistance est futile. Ronronna le Klingon d'une voix qui envoya des décharges de frisson dans les reins de Leonard.  _SoH vIghajchoH!_

La main de Azhular descendit le long du buste de Leonard, se glissa dans le pantalon, jusqu'à entourer le sexe de son amant, déjà en train de se gorger de désir. Sans quitter sa bouche, Azhular n'eut aucun mal à déchirer le pantalon. D'un mouvement rapide, il libéra ses lèvres pour engloutir le pénis de Leonard, qui ne put réprimer un cri de surprise. Les doigts de Leonard vinrent se perdre et se crisper dans la crinière de son délectable  _bourreau  
_ Bon sang, Leonard se sentait aspiré dans les vertiges d'un plaisir intense. Il n'avait plus la force de le repousser. Cette bouche... cette langue... ces mains... cette odeur suave... il perdit le sens du temps et se laissa dévorer

Il tenta soudain de repousser Azhular  
\- ...aaattends... aaa..rrête! ... je vais... je vais...

Azhular leva les yeux sans pour autant le lâcher et leur regards se croisèrent. Les prunelles améthyste, aux iris largement ouverts, étaient celles d'un prédateur possessif, elles semblaient hurler:  _SoH vIghajchoH! (_ Tu es à moi) Foudroyé, Leonard se répandit dans sa bouche.

Azhular s'essuya les lèvres, brillantes et gonflée, plus belles et sexy que jamais. Il vint surplomber Leonard

\- Tu habiteras avec moi. Ordonna-t-il de sa voix de mâle dominant. Car je suis ton  _loQ gahtlh_ et tu es mon _QI'tu Sor_  
Il se délecta de voir son Humain frissonner

-... oui. Se soumit Leonard

Azhular eut un sourire satisfait. Il avait la beauté d'un démon, et bon sang que Leonard adorait cela!  
Azhular s'attaqua aux autres vêtements. Le temps qu'il les déchire sans se presser, dévorant de baisers chaque centimètre de peau découverte, qu'il lui attache à nouveau les poignets aux barreaux du lit, Leonard était prêt pour un second round, plus dur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie... éperdu de désirs.

-  _SoH vIghajchoH_   _Tu es à moi!_  Répétait Azhular dans un grommellement félin.

\- Oui, Azhular, oui, tout ce que tu voudras... je suis à toi

\- Ça se dit:  _vaj qaghaj_ , dis-le pour moi

-  _vaj qaghaj, Azhular_

De part son travail, sa mission, Leonard tenait parfois la vie de ses patients entre ses mains, la moindre erreur de sa part et c'était la mort... il gardait toujours un œil anxieux sur Jim, sur La Petite et leur foutu Vulcain. Leonard avait un profond respect de la vie et un haut sens du devoir, et cette responsabilité, qu'il avait pourtant choisie, était écrasante. Chaque échec, bien que rare, entraînait de sa part une culpabilité cuisante. C'est pourquoi il  _se_   _devait_  de toujours tout contrôler autant que possible. Leonard était un médecin dans chaque fibre de son être, un médecin dont l'empathie absolue était autant une force qu'une faille.

Là, dans les bras puissants d'Azhular, pour la première fois de sa vie, Leonard capitula vraiment.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, il accepta de ne plus chercher à tout contrôler.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, il lâcha prise, il accepta d'abandonner ce contrôle à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, de façon absolue.  
Il déposa sa confiance, sa vie, son corps entre les mains possessives de son amant... d'une certaine façon, cette soumission volontaire était puissement libératrice.

ooo

Azhular arpentait le couloir à grands pas, à la fois inquiet et en colère contre lui-même. Il était venu chercher Leonard à l'infirmerie, mais Miss Chapel lui avait dit qu'il était déjà parti...  
Leonard... parti de son boulot... en avance ? ! Impossible, il  _devait_  y avoir  _quelque-chose_ , mais quoi?

Leonard n'était pas à son labo alors qu'une étude scientifique en cours l'intéressait au plus haut point...  
Leonard n'était dans son ancienne cabine, Azhular avait le code d'entrée, il avait pu le vérifier par lui-même...  
Leonard n'était pas avec Jim ou Ève, illes s'entraînaient en fond de cale avec Spock...

Azhular ne cessait de se demander s'il n'était pas allé trop loin avec lui, la veille.  
Il s'était imposé à lui, s'était positionné comme le  _loQ gahtlh_  de leur couple. Il l'avait soumis à lui. Avec du recul, il avait agi en écoutant son instinct de mâle dominant, et il n'avait pas laissé le choix à Leonard. Puis, il avait été plus que passionné. Mais il n'avait pénétré Leonard qu'une seule fois, en faisant attention à ne pas le blesser... Leonard s'était endormi épuisé.  
Azhular le revit le matin même: Leonard avait pris une rapide douche en sifflotant. Il ne lui avait fait aucun reproche. Mais Azhular savait à présent que Leonard était un homme qui réfléchissait (beaucoup) trop... et qu'il pouvait réagir après-coup.

Azhular ouvrit la porte de leur cabine et entra. Il se figea.  
Leonard était là.  
Leonard était là, assis à leur table.

Son Leonard-à-lui était en tee-shirt et sous-vêtement. Les jambes nues, avec un médico-bidule en forme de crayon qui faisait de la couleur bleue. Il était concentré à sa tache. Azhular le trouva beau. Toute sa colère et son inquiétude disparurent, remplacées par un profond étonnement

-  _nuq Data'?  
_ Il ne pensa même pas à traduire ses mots

\- Ce que je fais? Répondit Leonard qui avait parfaitement deviné la question. Je teste l'efficacité de ce régénérateur dermique sur une vieille blessure d'enfance. Les modèles dont nous disposions servent à accélérer la cicatrisation des plaies en provoquant la régénération rapide des cellules, mais pas à remplacer le tissu cicatriciel pour faire disparaître ces cicatrices. Le mode opératoire est donc différent. Ça fait presque une semaine que je travaille dessus

La gorge de Azhular se serra stupidement. Il se souvenait de cette promesse de Leonard qui ne lui en avait pas reparlé depuis  
\- Tu as fabriqué un régénérateur dermique ? Parvint-il à demander sans montrer son trouble  
(Spock aurait aurait approuvé sa performance de maîtrise de ses émotions)

\- L'inconvénient est que ce n'est pas aussi indolore que prévu. Soupira Leonard avec une grimace

Leonard contempla ce souvenir d'une chute à vélo.  
\- Et j'ai l'impression que les effets ne sont pas immédiats.

\- Peu importe! Rétorqua Azhular. Je vais prendre une douche et ensuite tu essaieras sur moi!

\- Tu as déjà pris deux hydriques! Protesta Leonard. Une ce matin et une après ton entraînement! Prends-en au moins une sonique!

\- J'ai le cuir épais, tu sais!

\- Oui, mais cela n'est pas recommandé avec mon régénérateur! Décréta Leonard  
C'était un demi-mensonge, une déduction logique, mais dans les faits, il n'en savait rien.

Quoi qu'il en était, trois ou quatre douches à l'eau par jour, comme le faisait Azhular, c'était trop, beaucoup trop. Le Klingon n'était pourtant pas un maniaque de la propreté. Leonard avait bien une idée sur la raison de ce comportement. Il espérait que faire disparaître les marques de tortures aideraient Azhular à surmonter ce traumatisme dont il ne parlerai jamais à personne...  
Par contre, étonnamment, Azhular n'était pas pressé d'aller se laver après leurs étreintes, alors qu'ils étaient tout deux recouverts de sueur, de salive et de sperme... «Ne te plains pas,  _ça_  adoucit la peau des Klingons» lui avait-il expliqué.

Azhular fit mine de le croire. Si cela pouvait le rassurer, il allait prendre une douche sonique.

Il ne fut pas long à revenir. Leonard était toujours penché sur son genoux  
\- Vraiment, il faut que je re-paramètre ce régénérateur, ça picote beaucoup! Ça fait même un peu mal.

Azhular s'assit sur la table. Leonard constata qu'il avait enfilé un pantalon de détente, et qu'il avait pris un pad  
\- La douleur ne me fait pas peur. Vas-y. Fait-le.

Leonard se pencha sur la plus grosse cicatrice et commença à traiter.

\- C'est ça que tu appelles  _faire mal_? Railla Azhular. Les Humains sont vraiment de petites natures!

\- Attends, tu vas voir, cela ne le fait pas dès le début! Protesta Leonard

\- ... mouai... rétorqua Azhular avec un moue dubitative qui lui donna l'air d'un adolescent

Penché sur les cicatrices, Leonard ne vit pas le temps passer. Pas plus qu'Azhular qui s'était plongé dans les règlements starfleetien de la sécurité, ne prêtant aucune attention à ces picotement de plus en plus... pointus, mais parfaitement supportables. Et puis, surtout, c'était son  _QI'tu Sor_  qui lui faisait ces petites piqûres dans le but de le débarrasser de ses marques immondes. Un (petit) mal pour un bien, pour reprendre une expression Humaine.  
De temps en temps, Leonard relevait la tête. Il s'emplissait ses yeux de la beauté de son Klingon. Il approuvait à cent pour cent que Azhular s'intéresse à la réglementation de Starfleet. Puis, il se remettait au travail  
De temps en temps, Azhular baissait les yeux pour regarder Leonard. Son médecin-à-lui était si concentré à sa tache. Azhular devait à chaque fois se retenir pour ne pas l'interrompre avec un baiser  
À aucun moment, leurs regards se croisèrent. Si tel avait été le cas, ils auraient finis au lit dans les minutes qui suivaient.

La protestation d'un estomac les sortit de leurs concentrations.

\- Je pense que cela pourra aller pour ce soir. Décida Leonard en passant la main sur les cicatrices traitées, légèrement rouges. Ce n'est pas si mal, ta peau est très réactive au traitement: les toutes premières que j'ai soignées commencent déjà à s'atténuer un peu, et ont perdu leur relief. Nous continuerons demain.

\- Parfait! En attentant, je meurs de faim. Approuva Azhular. Utilisons notre réplicateur. D'abord une bonne assiette de viande, puis toi en dessert!

Leonard ne put se retenir de rougir.  
\- C'est un menu... intéressant. Sourit-il. Qui me convient tout à fait

La bouffée de bonheur qui traversa Azhular fit briller ses yeux, et Leonard le trouva plus beau que jamais.

ooo

La navigation se déroulait dans un calme étrange, entrecoupée par les nombreuses petites fêtes organisées régulièrement par les membres de l'équipage. Des couples se formaient, juste pour une nuit, ou plus si affinité. Le travail était accompli avec efficacité mais il régnait cependant une sorte de légèreté, comme si chacun·e voulait profiter à fond des jours et des heures qui leur restaient à vivre, et il était hors de question de s'appesantir sur leur sort.

Bones hurlait régulièrement à chaque lendemain de fête en voyant arriver à l'infirmerie un nombre impressionnant de gueules de bois carabinées... Scotty n'était pas le dernier, et il se faisait, en plus sermonner par Hali t'ama  
Miss Chapel faisait des effort pour ne pas s'en amuser : il ne faisait que jouer son rôle de médecin ronchon.

Il arriva même, un soir, que Leonard surprenne Miss Uhura et Miss Chapel à être un peu, de leur propre aveux, "pompettes". Elles chantaient à pleine voix à la cafétéria, encouragée par un public enthousiaste qui reprenait le refrain en cœur, y compris Amanda, qui avait un large sourire...  
Ève leur avait fait découvrir des chansons qui n'étaient même pas de son époque à elle, mais qu'elle aimait beaucoup pour leur gaité. Les deux femmes prenaient à présent un grand plaisir à interpréter ces chansons à leur façon. Et ce soir elles entonnèrent un  _"Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight..."_ du groupe Abba, puis des chansons disco avec une joie plus que contagieuse.  
La cafétéria était à présent ouverte à tous les membres du personnel, sans aucune distinction de rang ou de hiérarchie. Tous les membres de l'équipage ne se mélangeaient pas forcément, mais se retrouver ainsi sur un pied d'égalité renforçait la sensation de cohésion.

Impassible aux cotés de son  _Adun'a_ , Sarek offrait un fascinant contraste avec son air calme, détaché, et nullement incommodé par ces tonitruantes, mais saines, expressions de joie de vivre. Ainsi étaient les Humains. Il savait qu'il allait lui falloir un temps de méditation plus long pour se remettre de toutes ces surcharges sensorielles, mais cela valait le coût: il trouvait satisfaisant que son Épouse soit heureuse. Amanda le savait et lui était infiniment reconnaissante de faire ces efforts pour elle. Régulièrement, la main de Amanda rejoignait celle de Sarek, sous la table, en un tendre  _Ozh'esta,_ provoquant en Sarek une sorte de bulle de douceur.

«Même avec un petit coup d'alcool dans le nez, les voix de ces deux charmantes jeunes femmes sont parfaitement justes et agréables!» Déclara Azhular, juste pour le plaisir de recevoir un regard sombre de Leonard qui devenait possessif sans même en avoir conscience.

Leonard comprenait parfaitement la raison de ces tendances à boire un peu trop.  
Il aurait fait de même, s'il n'avait eu à demeure un certain Klingon insatiable, qui lui sautait dessus avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de toucher à sa bouteille de rhum, la dernière de sa réserve... il n'avait plus le temps de ruminer ses soucis, et ses soirées n'en étaient que plus agréables. Leurs étreintes étaient devenues sa nouvelle addiction, Azhular faisait tout pour cela.  
Leonard avait exigé de traiter les cicatrices de Azhular avant qu'ils ne fassent quoique ce soit ensemble et elles disparaissaient lentement mais surement. Leonard en éprouvait une profonde satisfaction.  
De même, Azhular découvrait le doux bonheur de partager sa vie avec un être aimé qui se souciait de lui et prenait jalousement soin de lui... même si il lui prenait un peu-beaucoup la tête avec ces histoires de douche et son équilibre alimentaire. Tels étaient les risques, après tout, quand on choisissait pour compagnon de vie un médecin sur-protecteur si entièrement dévoué à sa vocation. Et le pire était qu'il adorait cela... de toute façon, au lit, c'était lui le mâle dominant. Leonard se soumettait à lui avec un abandon qui décuplait son plaisir, leur plaisir commun, et Azhular chérissait de plus en plus son merveilleux  _QI'tu'Sor_

ooo

Les entraînements ne fatiguaient plus Ève. Elle consacra ses après-midi à la traduction des parchemins Klingon, avec Azhular. Ils s'installèrent dans la salle de la bibliothèque numérique, et se concentraient sur les récit de la vie de Naëlys de Spohkh, et de certains des autres Vulcains survivants. Leur enlèvement par les Krupsu, leur vente comme esclave, leurs premiers maîtres, la cruauté de nombres d'entre-eux, la bonté cachée de certains, la dureté de la vie sur Qon'oS, et puis leur vie avec le Roi Kahn'ess Kardem qui leur avait rendu leur dignité d'Homme.  
Ève traduisait le Vulcain en Standard, puis Azhular transcrivait le Standard en Klingon. Les textes étaient ensuite disponibles à toustes sur les ordi personnels, dans ces trois langues, et ils étaient devenu le feuilleton attendu avec impatience.  
Frère et sœur passaient des heures à décortiquer les textes pour effectuer la translation la plus juste, refusant le recours d'un traducteur automatique, pour le simple plaisir de ce défit intellectuel si enrichissant. Quand Ève se prenait la tête pour un mot, elle oubliait ses angoisses. Spock et Jim le savaient et l'encourageaient à poursuivre ces traductions.

Intrigué par ces récits qui passionnaient tant son épouse, Sarek se joignit à eux. Ève lui remit le parchemin où ce Spohkh du passé listait minutieusement les nom-prénom-origine des membres de son équipages vivants ou morts et de chacun des huit Vulcains ayant survécu suffisamment longtemps pour entrer au service du Roi Kahn'ess Kardem. Il y précisait aussi le nom des deux vaisseaux qui avaient été assaillis par les Krupsu (Spohkh aussi leur donnait ce nom Vulcain d'hommes-bleus), afin d'en vendre les passagers comme esclave sur des planètes primitives du passé.  
Un autre document, écrit par un certain Lenak, autre Vulcain survivant, listait le nom des membres de son équipage qui avaient trouvé la mort sur Qon'oS, sous le joug de l'esclavage Klingon.  
Ni Spohkh, ni Lenak n'étaient parvenus à trouver d'explication sur la façon avec laquelle ces pirates voyageaient à travers le temps. Leur seule certitude était que le vaisseau qui les avaient tous enlevé puis amenés sur Qo'noS avait été détruit grâce à une habile manipulation de Spohkh.

Le nom de Spohkh n'était pas inconnu de Sarek. Il était un lointain membre de sa famille, du coté de sa mère. Il était membre de l'équipage de l'un des deux vaisseau Vulcains qui avaient disparu sans laisser de trace et de façon inexpliquée à la date stellaire 16604.01  
De part ces exactions, ces Krupsu étaient par conséquent des ennemis de la nation Vulcaines. Cela ne pouvait rester impuni. Sarek estima qu'il était de son devoir de transmettre à son gouvernement toutes ces informations. Il expliqua à Azhular ce qu'il souhaitait faire et le Klingon ne lui refusa pas le droit de faire des copies numériques des documents.

**ooo**

**à suivre  
** \- Capitaine, nous recevons un appel de la part d'une personne qui se présente comme étant, je le cite, la  _Teika-ke Teikogu Senta Kalaï_. Elle demande à parler à Kogô-Schntgaikirk.

* * *

ooo

ce devait être un tout chtit chapitre de transition... genre +/- 3500/4000 mots (au départ, j'avais découpé tous mes chapitres pour qu'ils fassent à peu près cette taille)  
Mais j'avais promis que j'essaierai de rajouter des moments d'intimités entre Bones et Azhu. Ça a donné ces paragraphes qui n'étaient pas dans mes écrits du départ.  
En plus, Bones a décidé de faire sa tête de lard avec Azhular... ce qui a obligé Azhular à prendre les choses en mains  
J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Il n'y aura pas de BDSM entre eux, ni de trucs sado-maso... juste un Azhular en mode mâle (très) dominant qui aime jouer de sa force (physique et de séduction) et un Leonard qui accepte-aime ça. La douleur, ça ne fait pas fantasmer Leonard, pas plus que Azhular, sauf pour tuer ses ennemis, mais là, ça n'a plus rien de sexuel ^^

ooo


	58. Teikoku Senta Kalaï (Amirale Senta Kalaï)

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XIII  _Kaisu'es_  [Fraternité]

* * *

 **chapitre 2 _Teikoku_** **_Senta Kalaï  
_ ** **(Amirale Senta Kalaï)**

**ooo**

 

Précédemment  
Le nom de Spohkh n'était pas inconnu de Sarek...Sarek estima qu'il était de son devoir de transmettre à son gouvernement les informations qu'il avait reçues.

ooo

\- Capitaine, nous recevons un appel de la part du représentant du  _Teika-ke Teikogu Senta Kalaï_. L'opérateur m'informe que le  _Teika-ke Teikogu_ souhaiteà parler à la Kogô-Schntgaikirk.

\- Il doit s'agir d'un représentant de Kôkivo-ya. Déduisit Spock. Voudriez-vous nous traduire le sens de ces mots?

\- Oui, monsieur Spock. Le traducteur automatique indique : Amiral Senta Kalaï de l'Alliance Kokivo-Epsylon

\- Passez-le à l'écran. Ordonna Kirk. Nous allons prendre l'appel en attendant l'arrivée de Ève. Et demandez à DevwI'Azhular de venir aussi.

Uhura ne proposa pas de prévenir Ève. Elle savait, comme tout le monde à bord, qu'illes communiquaient par l'esprit, même leur Capitaine Humain. Spock vint se mettre debout à droite de son Capitaine, les mains croisées dans son dos. Le  _Teika-ke Teikogu Senta Kalaï_ apparut à l'écran. C'était une femme. Elle avait d'épais cheveux noirs, la peau d'un beau rouge sombre, son sourire aimable montrait ses dents puissantes. Mais surtout, elle était sans aucun doute possible une métisse Kokivô-Klingon, et pas n'importe laquelle: ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique améthyste.

-  _Teika-ke Teikogu Senta Kalaï_ , je suis le Capitaine James Kirk. C'est un honneur pour monsieur Spock et moi que de faire votre connaissance.

...  
-  _Mon Épouse._ Pensa Spock.  _L'amirale des armée de Kôkivo-ya et Epsylon a établi un contact avec nous. Elle souhaite te parler._

-  _J'espère que ça va pas recommencer avec les Gosonâ-SpockJim et les Kogô-Ève-Schntgaikirk._  Répondit Ève.  _Il doit y avoir prescription, maintenant!_

-  _Je n'en suis pas sûr._  Intervint Jim.  _Souviens-toi de l'attitude de l'Ambassadeur Vrosia  
..._

\- Tout l'honneur est pour moi, Gosona-Kirk et Gosona-Spock. Répondit laTeikogu avec solennité  
Elle était sincère: ses yeux semblaient briller de bonheur

 _..._  
\- Heh kolchak ! [Et flûte!] Pensa Ève en retranscrivant littéralement cette interjection en Vulcain.  
Elle avait entendu la réponse à travers l'esprit de Spock, et le fanatisme dans la voix de cette femme ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_\- Je refuse de m'empêtrer à nouveau dans les milles épaisseurs des kabika royaux!... ah, chouette, Azhlular a amené Bones avec lui!  
..._

Elle ne rompit pas le contact avec ses  _T'hylara_ , et ils purent l'entendre leur expliquer joyeusement l'arrivée de cette nouvelle alliée à Azhular et à Bones. Ils trouvèrent cette nouvelle excellente

\- Notre épouse a été informée de votre appel. Intervint Spock, impassible. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Le turbofleet s'ouvrit et Ève fit son entrée, accompagnée de Azhular et du Docteur McCoy, toustes souriaient et semblaient complices. Senta leva sur elleux des yeux émus: la légende disait donc vrai: leur Kôgo-Kokivo était une toute jeune femme sur laquelle veillait l'un des trois Nobles Ancêtres Kyuoshi. Elle reconnut aussi le célèbre Médecin.  
Azhular eut du mal à cacher son étonnement quand il la vit à l'écran. Il comprit la raison l'éclat malice qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de sa  _loq be nI'_

\- Kogô-Schntgaikirk, Kososen-Azhular, Honorable Docteur McCoy, c'est pour moi un insigne honneur que de pouvoir vous rencontrer. Déclara la Teikogu Senta avec une émotion qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de cacher

-  _DevwI'_ Kyuoshi Azhular, Ève S'chn t'gai-Kirk, Docteur McCoy. Dit Kirk, je vous présente l'amirale-Teikogu Senta Kalaï, de l'Alliance de Kôkivo-ya et Epsylon  
Senta constata avec profond plaisir que le Noble Ancêtre avait fait sien le surnom que son peuple avait donné à ce guerrier.

\- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Teikogu Senta Kalaï. Répondit Ève aimablement.

Azhular regardait avec attention la militaire et demanda abruptement avant que celle-ci n'ait pu répondre au salut de Ève:  
\- Que signifie  _Kososen_  ?

\- Azhular! Protesta aussitôt Ève à mie-voix

\- Noble Ancêtre. Répondit la Teikogu Senta sans paraître le moins du monde choquée par cette brusquerie impolie  
Senta savait que Kososen Azhular était un Guerrier, il agissait donc comme tel, sans s'encombrer de diplomatie

\- Je vois. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez les yeux de ma mère! Bougonna Azhular.

La Teikogu ne put retenir un rougissement. Elle avait toujours été fière de ses origines, de ce grand-père guerrier atrabilaire d'un autre peuple, un guerrier puissant mais protecteur, qui avait honoré avec respect tant de femmes de son peuple. L'ambassadeur Vrosia lui avait narré la réaction du Kososen-Kyuoshi et de leur Kogo-kôvivo lorsqu'illes avaient appris son rôle involontaire de fécondateur. Leurs indignations. Puis leurs acceptations.  
Azhular ne pouvait pas lui faire de plus beau présent que de marquer ainsi leurs liens de parenté. Elle ignorait totalement que cette couleur d'yeux se rencontrait uniquement chez les descendants de Kahness et Naëlys.

\- Cependant, je suis un peu jeune pour être qualifié d'ancêtre. Appelez-moi Kyuoshi Azhular, ou DevwI'Azhular.

Elle hocha la tête en signe acquiescement.

\- Noble Docteur McCoy. Je suis enchantée à la pensée de rencontrer l'homme qui a permis à la médecine de mon peuple de faire tant de progrès. Vos enseignements nous ont permis de trouver le remède pour endiguer définitivement une pandémie qui revenait ponctuellement décimer mon peuple, et qui s'est déclarée 53 ans après votre départ!

\- ... je... je n'ai pas fait grand chose. Répondit McCoy un peu mal à l'aise. J'ai juste donné un petit coup de pouce.  
Il croisa le regard orgueilleux et fier d'Azhular, puis celui de la Petite, admirative.

\- Gosona-Capitaine. Reprit la Teikogu. Notre armada rejoindra très prochainement votre vaisseau. Je sollicite l'honneur d'achever le déplacement jusqu'à Dochnesh à bord de votre vaisseau, en compagnie de mes conseillers. L'Entreprise deviendrait ainsi notre centre de commandement.

\- Tout l'honneur sera pour nous, Teikogu. Ce sera avec plaisir que nous vous accueillerons à bord.

\- Je vous remercie, Gosona-Capitaine. Je vous recontacterai dès que nos vaisseaux seront suffisamment proches l'un de l'autre.

La communication fut coupée.

Ève, qui s'était retenue autant que possible, commença à être emportée par un joyeux fou-rire:  
\- Kososen-Noble-Ancêtre-Azhular... Répéta-t-elle. Alors que... l'amirale Senta.. a... presque l'âge d'être... ta grand-mère!

Décidément, elle n'arriverait jamais à s'habituer à cela

\- Je dois reconnaître que ce contre-sens temporel est... fascinant. Renchérit Spock avec son petit air de pas-y-toucher, comme pour enfoncer le clou

Azhular se renfrogna, pour la forme, parce qu'un Klingon se devait de réagir ainsi. Mais surtout parce que cela aggravait le fou-rire de sa  _loQ be'nI',_ et que, comme les époux de celle-ci, il aimait lorsqu'elle riait. Même si cela se faisait gentiment à ses dépends. De plus, il était secrètement très fier de sa... descendante. Amirale des armées de deux nations, voilà qui était plus qu'honorable. Son  _QI'tu Sor_  riait aussi, il était beau.

Jim se laissa emporter à son tour par l'hilarité, qui se communiqua à tous les membres de la passerelle, excepté Spock, bien évidement resté parfaitement Vulcain, mis à part, peut-être, un demi-sourcil à peine relevé.

Azhular se pencha vers Leonard qui cessa de rire. Il lui murmura  
\- Tu vois bien que de nous deux, c'est moi le plus vieux. Personne ne t'a jamais appelé Kososen!

Nul n'entendit ces mots, mais la façon avec laquelle McCoy haussa des sourcil décontenancés fit redoubler les rires.

De toutes façon, depuis qu'illes étaient parti·es de Babel, un rien les faisait toustes rire. Spock trouvait cet instinct de survie à la fois salutaire et fascinant. Il parcourut lentement la passerelle des yeux et arrêta son regard sur Bones. Il croisa le sien et ne put s'empêcher de dire:  
\- Fascinant

Bones leva comme il se le devait les yeux au plafond et Spock trouva cela satisfaisant. Car, tout Vulcain qu'il était, il éprouvait lui aussi le besoin d'une forme de légèreté. Et Bones était la victime-consentante idéale pour ce genre de  _jeu_.

ooo

La Teikogu Senta apparut dans le téléporteur avec quatre autres militaires: un Kôkivo-Klingon, une Kôkivo-yane, une Humaine et un Humanoïde aux yeux de robot.

Pour accueillir dignement ces invité·es, toustes avaient revêtu leur tenue d'apparat. Le premier salut de l'Amirale Senta fut pour  _sa_  Kôgo-kôkivo: elle se ploya en une courbette respectueuse, aussitôt imitée par Ève.

Kirk fit les présentation :  
\- Teikogu Senta, nous sommes heureux de vous rencontrer enfin. Déclara-t-il. Je suis le Capitaine Kirk. Permettez-moi de vous présenter le Commandant Spock, le docteur McCoy, notre chef de la Sécurité DevwI'Kyuoshi Azhular, l'Ambassadeur Sarek de Vulcain et Amanda son épouse, l'ambassadeur Sèjal d'EpsylonPrime et, bien sûr Ève S'chn t'gai-Kirk.

-  _Too Sukaï emi tame_  (Que les divinités célestes vous apportent leur bénédiction) Je vous remercie pour votre accueil, Gosona-Capitaine. Je suis enchantée que de vous rencontrer, nobles Dames et Messieurs. Permettez moi de vous présenter les personnes qui m'accompagne : Arzuh Kuna (le Kôkivo-klingon), Hanaï Haval (la Kôkivo-yane), Jamie Solari (l'Humaine), T'Gaï (le robot) et son Émeraudine Yar-Khush [cristal vert]

Tous s'inclinèrent à chaque nom, avec une aimable politesse

...  
-  _Je pense que c'est à toi de dire les mots de bienvenu._ Conseilla Spock à Ève

-  _Oui, je le pense aussi._  Renchérit Jim  
...

-  _Too Sukaï emi tame._ Dit Ève avec son plus beau sourire. Soyez toutes et tous les bienvenus à bord !

\- C'est un insigne honneur que de nous mettre à votre service, Kôgo-Schntgaikirk.

\- Je vous remercie, Teikogu Senta. Cependant je ne suis plus Kôgo-kokivo. J'ai abdiqué avant de quitter votre belle planète.

\- L'assemblée des députés à voté une réfutation de cette abdication, à cent pour cent des votes. Répliqua l'Amirale. Dans les jours qui ont suivi votre départ.

...  
-  _Non mais c'est pas possible!_  Pensa Ève dont le dépit était visible sur son visage

 _\- Toutes mes félicitation à notre glorieuse Impératrice._ Plaisanta Jim.  _C'est là un magnifique score de dictateure!_

 _\- Jim!_  Protesta Spock qui avait perçu le malaise de Ève  
...

\- Les Kôkivo-yan sont têtus comme des Klingons! Approuva Azhular sans cacher son amusement. Quand ils veulent, ils font.

Ève lui jeta un regard si noir qu'il faillit éclater de rire.

\- Si nous comprenons bien, notre Épouse est toujours légalement l'impératrice de Kôkivo-ya

\- En effet, Gosona-Commandant.

\- Aussi, votre Altesse. Dit Senta avec dignité. Je serai infiniment honorée si vous acceptiez de bien vouloir porter une tenue digne de votre rang, nous vous...

\- ...mais j'ai passé l'âge de  _jouer à la Princesse_  ! Protesta Ève avec un air de petite fille outragée

D'étonnement, les deux sourcils de Senta grimpèrent à une hauteur vertigineuse, ses compagnons affichaient à peu près tous la même surprise, excepté T'Gaï resté impassible.

...  
-  _Punar'uh_  [ _Accepte!]_  Insista Jim.  _En plus, tu sera jolie comme un cœur dans ces tenues._

 _\- Ça c'est un argument rationnel!_ Protesta Ève toujours sur la défensive

 _\- Tu sais à quel point j'aime te les enlever couche par couche._ Suggéra Jim la faisant rougit légèrement _. Voire ne pas te les enlever du tout pour..._

 _\- Jim!_  Intervint Spock.  _Ces propos ne sont pas appropriés!_

Mais Jim ne réagit pas à cette remontrance. Il voulait aider Ève à diminuer la tension qui montait en elle à l'idée d'endosser, encore, cette responsabilité, quitte à provoquer sa colère sur lui.

 _\- ...ces kabika sont beaux, mais je suis totalement empêtrée dedans_. Répliqua-t-elle sans s'énerver

 _\- Pourtant, tu portes ces kabika tous les jours depuis que nous avons accueilli à bord le premier ambassadeur à destination de Babel._  Remarqua Spock

- _Oui, mais je n'en porte que deux à la fois, le sous-vêtement et celui du dessus. Et ils sont en toile légère. Mais les kabika royaux sont recouverts de lourdes broderies et ils sont plus épais les uns que les autres, et ces tenues comportent trente-six milles couches!_

 _\- Je n'ai oublié cela, tu sais_. Pensa Jim avec douceur.  _Ce soulagement que tu éprouvais chaque soir quand tu les enlevais. Cependant accepterais-tu quand même de faire un effort pour leur faire plaisir?_

Il éprouvait une sincère compassion pour elle, et ce fut cela qui la détendit. Spock comprit soudain la raison des insinuations de Jim.

 _-... s'il n'y avait que le Kabika à être lourd..._  
...

L'amirale Senta les regarda avec perplexité : illes étaient immobiles, impassibles et silencieux, comme s'illes réfléchissaient. Mais nul·e ne semblait s'en étonner.

\- Ils communiquent par transmission de pensée. Lui révéla Sarek à voix basse, avec indulgence. D'ordinaire, seuls les Vulcains en sont aptes.

\- Notre Trouple Royal est vraiment exceptionnel! Murmura Senta avec enthousiasme et orgueil

Sarek ne le contredit pas. Compte tenu de ce que ce trouple avait accompli pour ces deux peuples, cette remarque irrationnelle était logique.

\- Et si vous ne portez pas de couronne, cela vous conviendrait-il, mon Épouse ? Reprit Spock, conciliant  
Il se souvenait qu'elle détestait encore plus cette tiare que le Kabika royal

\- Oui. Tout mais pas de couronne! Répondit-elle avec un certain soulagement  
Elle se sentirai absolument ridicule si elle devait en plus avoir sur la tête ce machin brillant d'un autre âge, avec cailloux et paillettes qui scintillent.

\- Et si notre Épouse accepte de revêtir ces tenues impériales sans porter cette couronne, cela vous conviendra-t-il quand même, Teikogu Senta?

\- Oui, Gosona-Capitaine. Concéda Senta en faisant signe à l'un de ses hommes.

Kuna posa aux pieds de Ève un énorme coffre, et l'ouvrit. Amanda vint se pencher pour admirer le contenu. Ève s'accroupit et toucha les tissus du doigt.

\- Oh, c'est magnifique. Murmura Amanda

\- oui, ces tissus sont somptueux!... Avoua-t-elle  
Elle les fit glisser sous ses doigts. Les étoffes paraissaient beaucoup plus fines  
\- ... et ils semblent plus doux et légers que ceux que j'avais portés dans le passé.

\- Voudriez-vous nous faire l'honneur de revêtir l'un de ces kabika impériaux? Demanda à nouveau la Teikogu. Ils ont été refaits de façon à être plus souples et plus confortables

...  
-  _Ce peuple vient à notre aide dans ce combat. Ces tenues sont une forme de respect à leur égard._ Ajouta Spock

_\- Vous avez gagné, comme toujours!  
..._

Ève soupira. Elle sut qu'elle devait verbaliser son accord de façon un peu solennelle :  
\- Oui, je porterai désormais ces magnifiques tenues que vous m'avez si généreusement offertes.

Le beau sourire de la Teikogu, puis l'approbation silencieuse de Spock et Jim furent comme une récompense.

\- Je vais porter cette malle jusqu'à ta cabine. Proposa Azhular, un sourire en coin.

Ève et lui sortirent en premier de la salle du téléporteur, suivi·es par le reste du groupe. Illes entendirent nettement Azhular railler Ève

\- Alors comme ça  _notre Sérénissime_  Altesse nous fait un _groos_  caprice? Elle ne veut pas porter sa  _siii_   _joliiie_  couronne qui lui va siiii bien ?

\- Oh, ça va bien, Nôôble ancêtre Kososen-Kyuoshi! Tu peux la prendre si tu veux, je suis sûre qu'elle sera parfaitement assortie avec tes yeux!

Il répliqua par un puissant éclat de rire, rapidement suivi par celui, plus léger, de Ève

\- Plus ça va, et plus il taquine sa sœur, celui-là ! S'amusa McCoy  
Il aimait les regarder inter-agir ainsi comme deux gamin·es, cela gonflait son cœur de tendresse

\- Sa... sœur ? S'étonna Senta

\- Ève et Azhular se considèrent comme frère et sœur. Expliqua calmement Spock. Ils se sont mutuellement adopté·es.

À nouveau, les sourcils de Senta grimpèrent en haut de son front. La Kôgo-kôkivo et le noble Kososen étaient si différent·es à tout point de vue. Une telle fraternité était à la fois déconcertante et...  
-... C'est formidable! S'émerveilla-t-elle. C'est tellement en accord avec l'esprit fraternitaire de la Teika-KE!

\- Nous allons vous conduire à vos cabines. Proposa Spock. Ensuite, nous nous retrouverons à la salle de réunion.

\- Cela laissera à  _notre_  Kôgo-Kôkivo le temps de se changer. Ajouta Kirk avec un sourire

Autorité bienveillante et gentillesse. Ces hommes et ces femmes étaient décidément fidèles à la légende. L'âme de la Teikogu s'emplit de fierté à l'idée qu'elle allait désormais les côtoyer quotidiennement et combattre à leurs cotés.

ooo

Azhular posa la malle dans la chambre et alla s'asseoir dans le bureau. Lash'a resta avec lui, et entreprit de lui chatouiller le cou avec ses antennes plumeuses. Même la _saloperie_  de bestiole se mettait à le taquiner! Il n'avait pas comme Ève la possibilité de l'entendre penser. Mais il avait une sorte de second sens, et clairement, Lash'a  _vengeait_  Ève pour la phrase taquine qu'il lui avait adressée.  
Comment en était-il arrivé là ?  
Il ne s'était jamais senti à la fois aussi utile, respecté et ... aimé. Sa vie de couple avec Leonard lui avait ouvert les yeux sur tant de belles choses qu'il aurait méprisées si la vie ne l'avait pas amené à bord de ce vaisseau.  
Ici, il était un Klingon respecté, et surtout, il était avant tout un membre de l'équipage parmi les autres, fonçant à distorsion 8 vers un combat inégal contre une créature sur-puissante. Mais il n'éprouvait aucune peur. Ils vaincraient. Et ils repartiraient à l'aventure, et il épouserait son  _QI'tu Sor..._ et pourquoi pas, ils adopteraient un gamin ensemble, Klingon ou pas, peu lui importait, ce n'était pas les orphelins qui manquaient dans ce vaste univers

Ève sortit de la chambre, une large ceinture à la main.  
Il y avait entre eux une confiance pudique et fraternelle, innocente. D'une certain façon, Ève n'était pas une femme, elle était la  _loq be nI'_  de Azhular. Tout comme le Klingon n'était pas un homme, mais son grand frère.

\- Tu m'aides à mettre le obi ?

Les pans des kabikas superposés étaient tenus par de fines cordelettes. Il prit la ceinture et suivi ses instructions. Il recula d'un pas:  
\- Tu as fière allure, tu aurais fait une super princesse Klingonne !

Ève haussa juste les épaules, elle avait toujours rêvé d'amour, mais jamais de devenir une princesse, pas même lorsqu'elle avait été une petite fille.

\- Contrairement à l'époque de notre séjour sur Kôkivo-ya, ces tissus sont étonnement souples et doux!

Elle fit quelques mouvement amples sans se sentir entravée

\- Je pense de Saraï a dû conserver le souvenir de mes plaintes et de mes ronchonneries à ce sujet pendant des années! Ils ont dû retravailler la structure des textiles pour les rendre plus confortable.

Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il touche le tissu. C'était en effet infiniment doux.

\- Tu crois qu'ils en font des comme ça pour homme? Demanda Azhular en imaginant Leonard dans un kabika bleu-ciel.

\- Ça tu leur demanderas! Répondit Ève dans un rire. Mais pour le moment, nous devons aller les retrouver.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous la pression qu'elle ressentait, puis elle se redressa:  
\- Je ne dois pas les décevoir

- _DuHbe'! Impossible!_

-  _DuHbe'?_ , j'aimerai en être aussi sûre que toi. Mais je ferai de mon mieux.

\- Et nous écrabouillerons ce Dochnesh comme une larve!

Lash'a émit un bourdonnement de protestation amusée.

\- ... n'insulte pas les larves. Rétorqua Ève avec un sourire malicieux. Elle ne sont pas des créatures mauvaises et ne méritent pas d'être haïes de la sorte!

Azhular éclata de rire.  
\- À tes ordre Nôôble Kôgo-Kôkivo!

ooo

Ève fut la dernière entrer dans la salle de réunion, escortée par Azhular. Les représentants de  _Teika-ke_  (alliance Kokivo-Epsylonnienne) se levèrent à son entrée.

...  
-  _Je le savais!_  Pensa Jim.  _Tu es à croquer!  
..._

Ève se tenait bien droite, comme elle avait appris à le faire sur Kôkivo-ya. Il y avait un mélange de modestie, de résolution et de dignité dans son attitude. Même sans couronne, elle avait tout d'une Reine. Elle alla s'asseoir entre ses époux.  
Jim savait que ce n'était le Kabika royal qui pesait le plus lourd sur les épaules de Ève. C'était la responsabilité dont cette tenue était le symbole, sa crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il transmit cette pensée à Spock qui acquiesça en silence

...  
_\- Ne doute pas de tes compétences de Suzeraine fédératrice, mon Épouse._  Pensa Spock.

- _Et puis, qui pourrait résister à une Reine aussi adorablement mignonne?_

- _La logique impartiale de ton raisonnement me laisse sans voix_. Commenta Ève en essayant vainement d'y mettre le ton du reproche.

 _\- C'était le but._  Rétorqua Jim  
...

Une enseigne rentra et déposa rapidement une coupelle garnie de fruits en morceaux et de petites fleurs. Lash'a décolla de l'épaule de Ève et vint bourdonner aimablement devant T'Gaï. Il semblait réellement qu'elle invitait Yar-Khush. Elle la guida jusqu'à l'assiette où Yar-taluhk les attendait. Elles ne commencèrent à manger qu'une fois toutes les trois réunies autour de l'assiette, après s'être échangé de doux vrombissements.

\- Ces Émeraudines ont des notions de bienséance... fascinant! Ne put se retenir de murmurer Sarek en les regardant faire.

Sarek vit du coin de l'œil le docteur regarder vers le plafond, dans un mouvement de pseudo agacement. Azhular lui lança un regard semble-t-il complice, comme s'il avait deviné ses intentions. Il se surprit à en éprouver de l'amusement. Là encore, il commençait à comprendre le comportement de son fils à l'égard de cet Humain susceptible au grand cœur.

Le Capitaine Kirk attendit que tout le monde soit assis pour prendre la parole, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien vu de ces savoureux échanges de regards:  
\- La réunion peut commencer. Teikogu Senta, l'Ambassadeur Sèjal vous a-t-il expliqué le détail de la situation ?

\- Oui, Gosona-Capitaine. Répondit Senta. Nous allons combattre une entité maléfique que vous avez nommée Dochnesh. Nul ne sait d'où il vient. La seule chose que nous savons est qu'il a à son service une armada de vaisseaux de guerre... et surtout, il a exigé que notre Kôgo-Kokivo lui soit livrée.  
Le ton de l'Amirale s'était durci d'indignation à cette dernière phrase.

\- Nous ne serons pas seuls dans ce combats. Intervint Spock. Le Chancelier Tamek de Klingon est en route pour nous rejoindre.

\- Des guerriers Klingons vont se joindre à nous? Se réjouit Senta. Alors notre victoire est assurée !

Ève adressa un regard complice à son frère.

\- J'ai contacté mon gouvernement. Intervint Sarek. Je leur demandé nous envoyer de l'aide. Je n'ai pour le moment pas de réponse.

\- Pourquoi des Vulcains viendraient-ils aider des Klingons à combattre un ennemi? Demanda Azhular  
Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa question. Les peuples Klingon et Vulcain se détestaient depuis des générations. Pourtant, Sarek et lui se respectaient. Un coopération entre leurs deux ethnie n'était donc pas impossible.

\- Cet ennemi menace l'univers tout entier, Kyuoshi. Répondit calmement Sarek. De plus je leur ai transmis la copie des archives de votre ancêtre que vous m'avez confiées. Il apparaît que les Krupsu ont enlevé certains de nos ressortissants pour les vendre comme esclave. Mon gouvernement ne peut laisser ce crime impuni!

Il y eut un silence

 _..._  
\- À toi de parler. Pensa Spock à Ève  
...

Ève soupira en pensée. Elle avait toujours autant horreur de cela

\- Donc, pour résumer la situation. Dit-elle lentement. Nous serons une coalition des peuples Kôkivo-yan, Epsylonniens, Klingon, Vulcains et Humain. Chacun de ces peuples a ses propres modes de fonctionnement, il va nous falloir œuvrer ensemble dans le dialogue et la coopération.

\- Il nous suffira de nous placer tous sous vos ordres. Décréta la Teikogu Senta. Vous avez été conçue pour nous guider dans ce combat.

Ève devint aussi rouge que son Kabika.  
\- Teikogu Senta, j'ai été conçue pour porter la Saïshen qui doit vaincre Doshnech. Je n'ai aucune compétences pour les choses militaires. Répliqua-t-elle avec une autorité insoupçonnée. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour organiser le plan de cette bataille, je n'y connais rien! C'est vous les stratèges militaires, je ne donnerai aucun ordre, il vous faudra tous et toutes œuvrer en coopération !

\- À vos ordres, Kôgo-schntgaïkirk! Répliqua Senta avec enthousiasme

Ève ne put se retenir d'ouvrir de grands yeux stupéfaits, puis tenta vainement de retenir un fou-rire en cachant sa bouche derrière sa main. Senta fut un premier temps étonnée. Elle se souvint de la légende qui rapportait la douce malice et la joie de vivre de leur suzeraine. Puis, elle comprit la raison de ce rire et elle eut un grand sourire.  
Kirk fut le premier à craquer, puis Azhular, puis McCoy, puis le reste de l'assemblée à l'exception des Vulcains et des robots, toustes partirent dans un formidable éclat de rire...

Le sourcil levé de Sarek resté impassible relança leur hilarité, mais il n'en prit pas ombrage. Il analysa la situation au prisme de ce qu'il avait appris sur les comportements Humains : le rire était une forme de partage émotionnel qui permettait aux Humains de resserrer des liens. Il en était semble-t-il de même avec le peuple Kôkivo-yan.  
Il contempla son fils, resté bien droit mais sur lequel était affalée son Épouse secouée par les éclats de son rire. Il était parfaitement impassible mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur particulière. Séjal ne rirait mais il arborait un immense sourire, et le bourdonnement de Yar-talhuk donnait l'impression qu'elle riait pour lui, même T'gaï souriait... Ce partage d'une manifestation émotionnelle était susceptible de renforcer la cohésion de cette coalition, songea Sarek, c'était par conséquent une réaction utile.

Le calme revint lentement. Les rieurs se sentaient juste bien...

\- Puis-je vous demander une faveur, Kôgo-Schntgaikirk ?

\- À la condition que vous cessiez de m'appeler ainsi, s'il vous plait, cela me met si mal à l'aise.

Un peu déconcertée, Senta proposa cependant:  
\- Puis-je vous nommer Tsaï Ève? Cela signifie Dame Ève

Elle aurait préféré  _Ève-tout-court_... mais elle saurait faire avec...  
\- Tien, cela se dit aussi T'sai en Vulcain! C'est beaucoup plus simple et cela me convient, je vous remercie. Que vouliez-vous me demander, Teikogu Senta ?

\- Votre lumière. Voudriez-vous la partager avec nous, nous permettre de la voir ?  
Sa pudeur la retint d'avouer que cela était l'un de ses rêves d'enfant.

Ève ne parut pas surprise. Elle sourit à Senta avec gentillesse puis se tourna vers son beau-père :  
\- Souhaitez-vous quitter la salle, Ambassadeur Sarek ? Il y a dans ma Saïshen une grande part émotionnelle qui risque de vous indisposer.

L'impassible Vulcain se sentit touché par la prévenance de sa bru.  
\- Je vous remercie pour votre délicatesse, T'saï Ève. Je dois vous avouer y avoir déjà été exposé, lors de l'un de vos entraînement avec vos époux.

La pudeur de Kirk et Ève fit accélérer leurs cœurs et se condenser au visage tout le sang de leur corps. Sarek leva un demi-sourcil d'incompréhension, qu'avait-il pu dire d'inconvenant pour provoquer une telle réaction émotionnelle?

...  
- _Bath'paik ! [Bordel !]_ Pensa Jim

-  _Oh Rai! [Oh non!]_ S'écria Ève en son esprit, humiliée qu'il ait pu les voir...

Après leurs séances d'entraînements, il arrivait trois fois sur quatre qu'illes finissent enlacé·es à même le sol, dans un déluge de lumières, de soupirs et de cris, s'étreignant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, comme si illes allaient mourir toustes les trois dans l'heure qui suit.

-  _Ri pahth'uh [Ne paniquez pas]_  Pensa Spock, toujours prudent dans ses réactions.  _Ra vest-gla-tor sa-veh nok'es? [Qu'a-t-il vu concrètement ?]_   _S'il nous avait surpris en plein accouplement, je ne pense pas qu'il en parlerai de façon aussi détachée_

- _C'est un Vulcain! Stariben kanok-Vuhlkansu dahl'es yut [Tous les Vulcains parlent de façon détachée]_  Argumenta Jim

-  _Ac'ruth'es [Certes] Mais mon père a un haussement de sourcil bien particulier quand il est embarrassé_  
Spock leur montra cette image mentale. La différence était subtile, mais en effet, nul sourcil d'embarras n'était levé, ce sourcil-là était celui de l'incompréhension.  
...

\- Vous vous teniez tous les trois debout au centre de la salle. Expliqua Sarek qui voulait dissiper tout malentendu. C'était réellement fascinant, cette lumière... cette Saïshen si intense qu'elle aurait dû être éblouissante mais ne l'était pas. Je n'avais jamais rencontré de tel phénomène électro-magnétique.

Sarek remarqua le soulagement immédiat de son gendre et de sa bru, et soudainement, il déduisit la raison de leur curieux malaise. En public, excepté lorsque Ève était si faible qu'elle avait besoin d'être soutenue, ces trois là se comportaient avec la plus grande des pudeurs. Il n'y avait ni câlins, ni baisers, ni mots tendres. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'illes soient ainsi en privé. Il soupçonna qu'illes ne faisait pas que s'entraîner dans ce hangar, et qu'il aurait pu les surprendre en plein accouplement... Considéré sous cet aspect, le malaise de son gendre et sa bru était plus que logique, il était légitime. La prochaine fois, il frapperai à la porte avant d'entrer.

...  
\- À _l'avenir que nous fermerons la porte à clef dès le début de l'entraînement!_  Décréta Spock.  _Seul le docteur McCoy aura le mot de passe pour entrer_

 _\- Oui, tu as raison._ Approuva Jim _  
_...

\- Bien, puisque vous l'avez demandé, Teikogu Senta, c'est un honneur pour moi de partager avec vous ma Saïshen

Ève se leva et recula d'un pas. Elle laissa ses sentiments pour les personnes présentes dans la pièce remplir son cœur: respect, amitié, admiration, amour.  
Sa lumière vint naturellement, immédiatement rejointe par celles de Jim et Spock. Elle se répandit doucement dans la pièce.

Azhular ne tiqua même pas, il était habitué à présent. Il vit son Leonard fermer brièvement les yeux, comme pour mieux s'imprégner de cette douceur. Ils étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre. Le cœur d'Azhular bondit de joie quand Leonard mit sa main sa cuisse. Azhular posa sa main sur celle de Leonard et ils mêlèrent leurs doigts. Ils eurent la merveilleuse sensation que leurs esprits se frôlaient, et ceux-ci débordaient d'amour.

Sarek constata que les émotions induites par cette lumière étaient différentes de la première fois qu'il avait été touché par elle. Il en déduisit que la production électro-magnétique devait varier en fonction de l'état émotionnel du trio. Lorsqu'il les avait épié, il avait honte à le reconnaître mais c'est ce qu'il avait fait... lorsqu'il les avait épiés, le trio devait être en train de s'exprimer leurs profonds attachements mutuels. Si tel était le cas, il était presque incroyable qu'illes restent si sobres toustes les trois alors que leurs sentiments devaient être d'une extrême intensité. Il y avait beaucoup d'amour dans cette lumière-là, mais les affects étaient plus doux.

Il y eut des regards émerveillés d'échangés. Chacun ressentit nettement un sentiment d'appartenance qui les les reliait les uns aux autres, la sensation de faire partie d'un groupe uni par un profond respect mutuel et soudé autour d'un but commun.  
Peu importait la puissance de leur ennemi, ou la mort qui les menaçaient au bout du chemin. Ils iraient ensemble et se protégeraient les uns les autres, plus que des alliés, illes étaient des frères et sœurs d'arme...

ooo

Comme à chaque fois maintenant, à la fin de leur entraînement, leurs désirs mutuels étaient puissants au point d'en être douloureux.  
Mais ils se continrent. Si Sarek avait pu les observer sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, n'importe qui pouvait faire de même. À la simple pensée d'être surpris en plein ébats, leurs pudeurs se hérissaient.  
Leurs corps étaient en feu. Lentement, ils se dirigèrent vers le cube habitable, soutenus par la seule volonté de Spock. Ils fermèrent hermétiquement la porte de la chambre. Ils se sentirent enfin en sécurité dans cet étrange écrin qui allait abriter leurs amours. À cette seule pensée, leurs tensions diminuèrent.

Tranquillement, Jim et Spock détachèrent la ceinture, puis les liens des kabikas de Ève, en échangeant des baisers. Leurs six mains étaient parfaitement coordonnées, sans se gêner dans leurs mouvement, comme si elles avaient été contrôlée par un seul esprit. Lentement, ils ôtèrent les nombreuses couches, jusqu'aux deux derniers, en soie aussi fines que des voiles

-  _Ri ska'nem'uh ish-veh !_ [Ne l'enlève pas]. Demanda Jim d'une voix qui la fit frissonner

Elle sourit et s'allongea sur le lit, en prenant bien soin resserrer les pan du kimono autour d'elle. Elle distingua distinctement les pupilles de Jim s'élargir brusquement. Il fallut l'aide de Spock pour que Jim ôte sa veste sans la déchirer, puis le pantalon et le sous-vêtement. Jim agenouilla au dessus de Ève. Il écarta doucement les tissus pour se glisser entre eux. Il commença son butinage par un long baiser passionné. Les soyeuses manches longues des kabika effleurant son dos étaient comme une caresse supplémentaire à celle des mains si douce de son  _ko-t'hy'la_  
Spock prit le temps de contempler ses précieux  _T'hylara_ , la peau dorée de Jim entre les voiles rouges et noirs des kabika, le plaisir qui illuminait le visage de Ève. Il ressentit le violent besoin de les avoir tout deux contre lui, dans ses bras à lui. Il se dévêtit et trouva la solution. Il prit place près d'eux et commença à préparer Jim comme il le faisait désormais à chaque fois, obtenant de lui de délectables soupirs. Mais il allait leur proposer une position différente. Quand il sut que son amant était prêt à le recevoir, il s'assit sur ses genoux.

-Jim. Dit-il simplement.

Ève et Jim levèrent les yeux sur lui et comprirent en une fraction de seconde.  
Oh Spock était si beau ainsi. Les pupilles hypertrophiées de ses yeux magnifiques et son érection contrastaient avec le calme neutre de son beau visage. C'était puissamment excitant.  
Jim vint s'asseoir sur lui, face à lui. Spock posa ses mains sur les hanches de son Humain. Jim l'accueillit en lui dans un soupir commun de satisfaction. Ève ne se posa pas de question et se glissa entre eux, faisant face à Jim, elle le prit en elle. Ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres, et ne bougèrent plus.  
Ève était enserrée dans l'étau formé par les bustes fermes de ses  _Ashayamlar_ , elle se sentait à l'abri de tous les dangers de l'univers, ses hommes si intelligents, si forts, si beaux, ses hommes à elle.  
Jim comme Spock pouvait enlacer dans leur bras possessif les deux êtres les plus indispensables au monde.

Jim initia le premier mouvement d'un roulement de hanche qui fit gémir ses amoureux. Parfaitement à l'écoute les un·es des autres, leurs esprits subtilement connectés, ils adoptèrent un rythme lent et profond. La  _Os-shidick-maik'es_  [possessivité atavique] de Spock jubilait: chacun de ses mouvements en Jim se répercutait en Ève, c'était comme si il les possédait physiquement tous les deux en même temps. Spock savait combien Jim aimait être  _celui-du-milieu_. Spock l'appréciait aussi, mais la portée symbolique de cette position, où il contrôlait les mouvements de ses  _T'hylara_  était délectable.

Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais eu l'idée que ce soit Ève qui soit  _au_   _milieu_  à les recevoir tous les deux en elle. La seule personne que Spock désirait pénétrer comme il possédait Jim était Jim et uniquement Jim. Il en était de même pour Jim vis à vis de Spock. Quant à Ève, cette pratique ne l'attirait en aucune façon, même si elle savait grâce à leurs fusions mentales ce que ses amants ressentaient. Il était possible à Jim et Spock d'être ensemble en elle en fusionnant mentalement dans le corps de l'un d'eux, et cela leur convenait parfaitement à tous les trois.

Ève agrippa le visage de Jim et l'embrassa avec passion, tandis que les mains de Spock adoraient ses seins. L'étau de resserra autour d'elle quand Spock et Jim s'embrassèrent à leur tour... ils avaient la sensation que leurs corps fusionnaient. Les lumières qui se dégageait d'eux, s'emmêlaient, s'interpénétraient sans pour autant se mélanger accentuaient cette impression.  _Faire_  l'amour n'était pas juste un mot, ils se disaient je t'aime à chaque caresse, à chaque baiser...

Ils jouirent dans une explosion de lumière...  
Mais Spock refusa de les lâcher et ils restèrent blottis les uns contre les autres, dans la chaleur de leur corps. Il avait irrationnellement, confusément le désir de rester ainsi toute la vie, enfoui en Jim, et Ève blottie tout contre lui.  
\- Oui. Murmura Ève. Ce serait bien.

Les doigts de Spock rejoignirent les siens en un ozh'esta tandis qu'elle embrassait Jim avec douceur. La main libre de Spock repartit à l'assaut de la chair de Ève, la faisant frémir de bien-être. Le peu de mouvement qu'ils firent réactivèrent le feu du désir. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils étaient à nouveau à s'aimer passionnément...

ooo

Comme tous les soirs, Leonard était penché sur les cicatrices de Azhular, certaines avaient presque disparues. Le Klingon perçut une hésitation, son Humain avait quelque-chose à lui dire.

\- Il faut que je t'avoue une chose. Dit Leonard en levant sur lui des yeux un peu embarrassé.  
Azhular avait deviné juste: il ruminait, encore.

Mais ce n'était pas la pertinence de leur couple qui lui faisait se poser des questions, mais ses propres désirs, à lui, ses propres fantasmes. Leonard s'était longuement interrogé sur l'aspect un peu pervers de ses envies. Puis il avait tranché: si Azhular et lui prenaient du plaisir ensemble, où était le mal?  
Il avait consulté les archives des encyclopédies médicales, le chapitre des pratiques sexuelles. Il n'avait pas été long à trouver les paragraphes sur les relations de type dominant-dominé. Même si leurs relations à eux étaient beaucoup plus compliquées que cela. Si domination il y avait, cela n'avait lieu que dans le cadre de leur sexualité. Et Leonard n'avait pas la sensation de se soumettre, mais plutôt de s'abandonner. Il avait cependant trouvé la solution. Le plus dur restait à faire: surmonter sa propre pudeur pour en parler à Azhular.

\- Je t'écoute. Répondit Azhular avec une certaine appréhesion  
Leonard avait-il encore des doutes quant à leur couple?

Leonard remarqua son inquiétude, alors il décida de ne pas tergiverser.  
\- Parfois, j'ai très envie de te dire non, ou de te repousser, juste pour que tu insistes davantage...Dit-il d'une traite

Leonard rougit à cet aveu. Mais il s'était promis d'être franc avec Azhular, il l'avait suffisamment blessé avec ses hésitations

Azhular ne put réprimer un frémissement de désir. Oh oui, comme il aimerait jouer ainsi avec lui! Leonard vit nettement ses pupilles se dilater: il avait vu juste.

\- ... le problème c'est qu'après, il ne te sera plus possible de distinguer les "je-dis-non-mais-insiste" des "non-c'est-vraiment-non"

\- En effet. Et je n'ai aucune envie de te blesser en te forçant alors que tu ne veux pas. Même si je t'avoue que cela me plairait beaucoup que tu me résistes.  
La voix de Azhular était devenue rauque de désir, mais il contint ses phéromones  _Hoch nIv joq._ Il connaissait Leonard, son Humain devait déjà avoir trouvé la solution à ce problème d'expression du consentement.

\- Il y a une solution. Ce sont des mots de sécurité, un mot qui signifierait clairement "non-arrête"

\- ... oui c'est une excellente idée! Approuva Azhular. Quel serait ton mot ?

-... euh... comment dit-on... euh...  _dictionnaire_  en Klingon?

Azhular éclata de rire  
-  _mu'ghom_

\- Alors, ce sera  _mughom_. Et toi?

\- Dictionnaire! Mais il n'y a aucune chance pour que je dise non à l'une de tes avances !

**ooo**

**à suivre  
** \- Je vais déjà voir si ça marche! Dit Azhular d'une voix délicieusement menaçante

* * *

Leonard prononcera-t-il  _mughon_  au prochain chapitre^^?

 **le coin féministe**  
Je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait peu de femmes dans cette fiction, un comble alors que je me prétends féministe! J'ai donc fait de l'amiral Senta, un **e**  amiral **e** , alors que c'était un homme au début. Je n'ai absolument rien changé à son caractère, ou à ses paroles. Car homme ou femme, c'est surtout une personne généreuse, loyale et courageuse. J'ai juste remplacé "il" par "elle"... il y a par conséquent quelques risque pour que j'oublie de modifier le pronom, si c'est le cas, prévenez-moi

ooo


	59. Halitra Sikan Shen a'tha

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XIII  _Kaisu'es_ [Fraternité]

* * *

 **chapitre 3 Halitra Sikan Shen a'tha**  
**[Amiral Sikan Shen a'tha]**

**ooo**

Précédemment  
(le mot de sécurité)  
\- Alors, ce sera  _mughom_. Et toi?  
\- Dictionnaire! Mais il n'y a aucune chance pour que je dise non à l'une de tes avances !

ooo

\- Je vais déjà voir si ça marche! Dit Azhular d'une voix délicieusement menaçante

\- ... attends, je n'ai pas... Protesta aussitôt Leonard

Azhular le souleva sur son épaule comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un gamin. Leonard se retrouva les bras ballants dans le dos de son ravisseur, qui le maintenait contre lui d'une main sous son postérieur et d'une autre à sa taille... à admirer d'un nouveau point de vue la magnifique chute de rein du Klingon et son fessier rond et musclé. Bon sang... ce mélange de douceur et de force sur-humaine troublait toujours Leonard au delà des mots

\- ... je n'ai pas fini de traiter tes cicatrices!  _Pesta_ -t-il. Bon sang de gamin capricieux! Lâche-moi!

Il lui était impossible de se dégager, il gigota pourtant et le Klingon resserra son emprise.

-Po-' _ze'_ -moi-à-te-rre!  
Azhular ne l'écouta pas et le transporta jusque dans la chambre. Il le fit basculer sur le lit avec souplesse

\- Le régénérateur dermique! Dit Leonard en lui tendant l'outil médical qu'il avait gardé dans sa main.  
Azhular le prit avec précaution et le posa sur la table de nuit.

Leonard s'était relevé pour tenter de sortir. Azhular eut un sourire carnassier. Il bondit sur son Humain, l'attrapa par la taille. Leonard se retrouva joyeusement soulevé comme une princesse et plaqué sans pitié sur le lit. Dieu que ce gamin était puissant!  
Azhular s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches, le clouant de son regard fixe aux pupilles dilatées...  
...oooh bon sang de bon sang que ce gamin était beau! Il se pencha vers Leonard.

\- ...non! Arrête!

Azhular eut une fraction de seconde d'hésitations. Avait-il mal compris les intention de Leonard? Il avait protesté avec tant de véhémence.  
-  _mughom ?_

L'inquiétude discrète mais perceptible du Klingon gonfla le cœur de Leonard: cet homme l'aimait et le respectait. Le temps se suspendit pendant une demie seconde.  
\- Je ne l'ai pas dit. Répondit-il simplement en ne pouvant se retenir de rougir

Azhular eut un sourire de prédateur qui fit frémir Leonard. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais ses lèvres avides rencontrèrent la paume de Leonard. Leur jeu commença réellement, et ils s'en délectaient à l'avance.  
Azhular saisit ce poignet impudent. Il lécha la peau fine du bout de la langue, en ronronnant, puis cette pointe humide et souple remonta dans le creux de la paume. Il suça quelques doigts en les mordillant à peine. Il se délecta des frissons qu'il provoqua. Azhular s'empara de l'autre main et son Humain recommença à se débattre. Il tendit de force les deux bras de Leonard de façon à ce qu'ils soient au dessus de la tête du médecin.

\- Dois-je donc t'attacher pour que tu te tiennes tranquille pendant que je te dévore? Menaça-t-il d'une voix troublante

Il vit distinctement les pupilles de Leonard se dilater. Il ne put contenir un grommellement de satisfaction rouler dans sa gorge alors que son Humain répliquait en tentant vainement de se dégager de sa poigne:  
\- Non! Je ne veux pas! Lâche-moi!  
_«oui, impose-toi!»_  comprit Azhular, et il en eut un frémissement de jubilation

Azhular n'eut aucune difficulté à lui lier les mains aux barreaux du lit, avec ce foulard qu'il avait mis là à cet effet.  
Et pourtant, Leonard se démenait de toutes ses forces. Il savait qu'il n'était pas de taille face à la force sur-humaine de son Klingon, qu'il ne risquait en aucun cas de blesser Azhular.  
Azhular fit des nœuds suffisamment lâche pour que cela ne blesse pas les frêles poignets de son Humain adoré. En fait, en forçant un petit peu, Leonard aurait pu s'en libérer facilement de lui-même. Il le savait, mais il ne tenta pas de se détacher. Au contraire, il agrippa de ses mains les barreaux du lit.

Azhular se pencha lentement sur lui. Il prit son visage dans ses mains. Il l'obligea lentement à se tourner vers lui. De deux doigts sur son menton, il força doucement sa bouche à s'ouvrir et y engouffra aussitôt une langue affamée. Il lui vola de longs baisers passionnés. Leonard essaya bien de le repousser mais il fut rapidement incapable de ne pas y répondre. La langue du Klingon était délicieusement conquérante, explorait sa bouche dans les moindres recoins, s'enroulait autour celle de Leonard.  
La jubilation d'Azhular était perceptible au fur et à mesure que Leonard se laissait emporter et soumettre, et c'était extrêmement excitant

-  _tuQHa'moH SoH vIneH, Je te veux nu._  Je vais déchirer tes vêtements. Prévint Azhular sur un ton menaçant, les yeux étincelants comme des pierres précieuses,

Il aurait pu se contenter d'agir, mais il ne le put pas. Étrangement, le fait que Leonard lui ait donné de droit de lui forcer la main rendait Azhular encore plus précautionneux. Leonard lui était si précieux. C'était la première fois qu'ils jouaient à ce jeu là, et Azhular avait besoin de s'assurer du consentement de son amant, même de façon détournée.  
Leonard le comprit parfaitement, son cœur enfla dans sa poitrine. Il protesta aussitôt, avec cependant moins de conviction que les fois précédentes :

\- Ah, non, pas encore! Je ne vais plus rien avoir à me mettre!  
_«oui, fais-le!»_

Le bruit du tissus qui se déchire provoqua dans le dos de Leonard de longues vagues de plaisir. Un sourire licencieux aux lèvres, Azhular prit un plaisir presque sadique à déchiqueter les vêtements avec lenteur. Il lécha, mordilla délicatement et suça tour à tour chacun des mamelons dévoilés, les fit durcir sous ses attentions.

\- A-A-Arrête-ça! Tenta de protester Leonard entre deux halètement  
_«Continue..._ »

La main puissante de Azhular se posa sur le buste fin de Leonard, les doigts glissés dans la toison pectorale. Une main brûlante. Il contempla son Humain soumis à son bon vouloir, enfin nu, et flanqué d'une appétissante érection déjà suintante.  
_\- SoH vIghajchoH Tu es à moi!_

Leonard fut incapable de répondre. Il trouva Azhular plus beau que jamais. Majestueux comme un Dieu de la débauche. Ces yeux étincelants, cette crinière noire comme la nuit, et... oh ce bout de langue hypnotique! Bon sang, ce bout de langue si rose qui passait sur ses lèvres humides comme un félin se pourlèche à l'idée d'un festin... et c'était lui, Leonard, insignifiant médecin de campagne, faible Humain ordinaire qui allait en constituer le menu... ooh, bon sang de dieu! Un frisson hérissa la colonne vertébrale de Leonard, traversa ses reins et vint finir sa course dans son pénis.

Azhular prit le temps de contempler son humain volontairement soumis à lui. Sa peau si douce si pale, qui paraissait encore plus blanche sous sa pilosité brune, ses muscles si noueux, ce corps solide, mais si fin à l'apparence si frêle, sa virilité gonflée, palpitante, et tendue vers lui, qui lui faisait envie à en avoir l'eau à la bouche... et ces yeux au métal plus brillant que la lame d'un  _d'k'tahg_... tout cela lui appartenait  
-  _SoH 'IH Tu es magnifique!_  S'exclama Azhular d'une voix emplie d'amour et de dévotion.

Il n'était jamais venu à l'esprit de Leonard qu'on puisse le trouver beau, et encore moins à son à son âge. Et surtout pas dans les yeux d'un jeune homme à la beauté aussi éclatante que son Amant. Sa protestation jaillit de sa bouche avant même qu'il ne le veille:  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtises! Je ne suis qu'un vieux...

\- Je t'interdis de me contredire! Gronda Azhular sur un ton sans réplique

Les yeux de Leonard écarquillèrent et il frissonna. Bon sang, cette autorité était si excitante. Le Klingon se pencha sur lui, posa ses lèvres sur son cou. Son souffle était si chaud

-  _joH QI'tu Sor._..  _mon QI'tu Sor à moi ! Joh IH_ _QI'tu Sor... mon magnifique QI'tu Sor!_  Répétait Azhular en le couvrant de baisers, de coups de langue et de semi-morsures affamées

Les phéromones  _Hoch nIv joq_  cernaient Leonard de toutes parts. Les baisers voraces de Azhular lui brûlaient la peau. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de faire semblant de résister. Les lèvres du Klingon virent effleurer son oreille

-  _SoHvaD qoy' vImojchoHmoH Je vais te faire supplier._  Menaça-t-il

Ooh bon sang de dieu! Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps encore. Ces mots, cette voix, ce souffle chaud à son cou étaient insupportablement érotiques! Azhular n'allait pas devoir attendre beaucoup avant qu'il ne capitule totalement  
\- Ja-a-amais! Parvint à haleter Leonard dont la volonté se fissurait de plus en plus

_\- vIjaH tlhIHvaD Je vais te faire céder._

Les lèvres merveilleuses parcoururent le corps de Leonard, jusqu'à son pubis. La bouche engloutit son pénis alors qu'un doigt glissant partait déjà à sa conquête. Leonard frémit et trembla. C'était déjà si bon. Bon sang, c'était si bon! Et en même temps tellement pas assez!  
Azhular obtint ce qu'il voulait

\- A-A-Assez! Viens! Viens maintenant! Maintenant!

Azhular ne se fit pas prier, il ne lui demanda même pas de se répéter, il ne lui demanda pas non plus de le supplier. Il le  _voulait_  trop à présent. Beaucoup trop: Leonard était si éperdu de désir qu'il en tremblait, il était plus désirable que jamais. Azhular s'installa entre les cuisses tremblantes, ouvertes à lui, afin de s'emparer de ce qui lui était offert, de ce qui lui appartenait.

\- Détache-moi. Souffla Leonard. Je veux te serrer contre moi.  
Il  _fallait_  que ce soit Azhular qui le fasse, même s'il pouvait se libérer tout seul

Ils ne jouaient plus, à présent. Azhular le comprit et l'accepta. De toute façon, il n'avait plus envie de jouer non plus, il voulait l'aimer, il voulait être aimé de lui, qu'ils s'unissent corps et âme. Il détacha aussitôt ses poignets, et c'est avec les bras et les jambes de son  _QI-tu Sor_  enroulées autour de lui, telles les racines d'un arbre, qu'il plongea au plus profond de lui avec délectation...

 _\- SoH vIghajchoH!_ Gémit-il dans un râle de plaisir  
Son Leonard était si bon, si étroit, si frémissant, il l'aspirait en lui

\- Oui, oh oui,  _je suis à toi, vaj qaghaj!  
_ Son Azhular l'emplissait si entièrement, il était si fort, si conquérant

Leonard s'abandonna et se soumit une fois de plus totalement à son Klingon qui le posséda avec vigueur en le maintenant contre lui d'un bras puissant.  
Leonard s'agrippait à lui comme pour ne pas tomber dans cette tempête des sens, une main enfouie dans sa crinière royale, une autre dans son dos, où ses ongles pourtant courts dessinaient de longues traces rouges, les jambes nouées autour de ses hanches musclées. Azhular était plus brutal que d'habitude, plus possessif, plus animal dans ses coups de rein, mais c'était encore plus délectable: Leonard avait la sensation d'être totalement possédé, il avait la sensation que Azhular lui transmettait sa force...

Azhular était agenouillé sous son bien-aimé, le soulevait par les reins d'un seul bras pour le faire bouger en rythme avec lui, le faisant glisser sur ses puissantes cuisses humides de leurs sueurs. Un unique bras suffisait pour maintenir Leonard contre lui, dans une position totalement soumise et passive. Seul le haut du corps de Leonard prenait appuis sur le matelas. Azhular savait exactement comment faire pour arracher à son amant ces râles de plaisirs qui l'excitaient furieusement et le comblaient de plaisir tout à la fois.  
Il aurait pu poser les jambes de Leonard sur ses épaules pour aller encore plus loin en lui, mais d'être ainsi enlacé, enserré, étreint par ces bras et ces jambes nouées autour de lui, d'avoir la peau de son bien-aimé qui glissait contre la sienne grâce à leurs sueurs mêlées, de sentir son pénis dur pressé entre leurs ventres serrés... il avait la sensation d'être absolument, totalement, éperdument enfoui en lui... C'était là un bonheur pur dont il ne se lasserai jamais... il était le Klingon le plus chanceux, le plus comblé de l'univers

Ils n'avaient pas joué de façon _rigoureuse_  à «conquiert-moi si tu peux»... mais peu leur importait, ils avaient toute la vie pour se perfectionner...  
...et Leonard allait passer une partie de la matinée à ronchonner d'avoir les reins en miette (et, le soir venu, être incapable de refuser "pour de vrai" à Azhular le droit de recommencer, le Klingon adorait de plus en plus ces protestations véhémentes qui voulaient dire oui ).

.

ooo

.

\- Capitaine, Dit Uhura. Nous recevons une demande de communication de la part de l'Amiral Sikan Shen A'tha de Vulcain. Il pourra apparaître à l'écran dans six minutes.

\- Demandez à Azhular, Senta et Sarek de venir nous rejoindre sur le pont. Répondit le Capitaine tout sourire.

Sarek avait réussi à convaincre l'état major Vulcain! Kirk en ressentit un certain soulagement: plus ils étaient nombreux et mieux ce serait. Dans un même temps, il éprouvait une certaine appréhension. Amiral Vulcain et Chancelier Klingon allaient-ils parvenir à travailler en bonne coopération ? Il sentit que Spock s'était tendu.

...  
-  _Ra nam-tor du ish-veh [Qu'est-ce que tu as?]_ Demanda Jim

 _\- Ra ertau du ish-veh, Spock ? [Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe, Spock?]_ Demanda Ève qui rejoignait le turbofleet

Spock ne nia pas. Ses  _T'hylara_  pouvaient percevoir la moindre fluctuation du peu d'affect qu'il pouvait éprouver avant de les refouler.

_\- Nam-tor halitra-lan-Sikan kwon-sum nagau k'Sa-mehk t'nash-veh. Nam-tor sa-veh stegel-bosh Vuhlkansu  
[L'amiral Sikan s'est toujours opposé à mon père. C'est un Vulcain intransigeant]._

_\- Encore plus que ton père ?_  S'étonna Jim

 _\- Mon père a toujours été un Vulcain ouvert et tolérant, son mariage avec ma mère Humaine avait provoqué une polémique alimentée par des_ _pelchaa comme lui_

_\- pelchaa ?_

_\- Les pelchaa sont des Vulcains appartenant à un mouvement isolationniste. Celui-ci prône l'arrêt des échanges scientifiques, culturels et sociaux avec les ethnies non Vulcaines._

_\- Et bien, ça promet..._  Soupira Jim en pensée.  _J'imagine qu'il ne doit pas être ravi de devoir combattre à nos cotés._

-  _Il a peut être changé._  Suggéra Ève avec espoir.  
...

La porte du turbofleet s'ouvrit.

\- Alors nous allons avoir de nouveaux alliés? Se réjouit la Teikogu Senta avec un optimisme communicatif

\- Il semblerait que oui. Répondit Kirk en mettant de coté ses appréhensions. Je ne pense pas que cet Amiral Sikan ait fait tout ce chemin juste pour nous dire "débrouillez-vous tous seuls"! Ce ne serait pas logique!

La Teikogu lui répondit avec un sourire amusé, elle connaissait l'importance de la logique pour le peuple Vulcain.

\- L'amiral Sikan, vous dites? L'amiral Sikan Shen A'tha? Demanda Sarek

\- Vous le connaissez, Ambassadeur?

\- Oui, Capitaine. Je suppose que mon fils vous a déjà révélé que l'Amiral Sikan et moi nous nous sommes souvent régulièrement opposés. Ce Vulcain est un  _pelchaann_ , un Vulcain traditionaliste réactionnaire isolationniste. Il est surprenant qu'il ait accepté cette mission.  
Sarek garda pour lui ses doutes quant aux capacités d'intégration de cet homme au sein de leur coalition multi-ethnique, le Capitaine  _l'entendit_  clairement: il se posait déjà la même question. Spock garda son scepticisme pour lui-même.

\- Je vois... Répondit Kirk dont le sourire s'était fané.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Murmura Ève, à la fois déçue et perplexe.

\- Que ne comprenez pas? S'enquit Spock

\- Réactionnisme et isolationnisme sont tellement à l'opposé des enseignements de Surak! Tellement contraires à  _Kol-Ut-Shan_  [IDIC] ! Je croyais que tous les Vulcains suivaient ses préceptes.

Spock retint un haussement de sourcil. Son Épouse avait parfois des élans de naïveté qui le surprenaient toujours autant. Il perçut l'attendrissement de Jim.

...  
_-Évidemment._  Pensa-t-il à l'adresse de Spock. _Si elle imagine que tous les Vulcains sont comme toi_

- _Que sous-entends-tu ?_

_\- Souhaites-tu donc que je liste toutes tes qualités?_

_\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Jim. Ève m'idéalise beaucoup trop_  
...

\- Vous avez étudié les enseignements de Surak? Demanda Sarek en masquant habilement son étonnement

\- Oui, un peu. Spock m'a transmis ses écrits. Cela m'a beaucoup aidé pour gérer mes émotions, quand je suis arrivée en ce monde. Ma Saïshen est reliée à mes émotions et je m'éclairais pour un oui ou pour un non.

Sarek posa sur son fils un bref regard approbateur. Quoi de mieux que les enseignements du Grand-Sage pour guider les Humains sur les voies de la sagesse?

\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre. Intervint Uhura. L'amiral Sikan est en ligne.

\- Vous avez bien fait, merci Lieutenant. Passez-le à l'écran. Répondit le Capitaine

L'Amiral Sikan apparut. Il avait un visage de statue de pierre, froid, dur, impassible:  
\- Capitaine Kirk. Dit-il sans s'embarrasser de salutation, ni prêter attention aux autres personnes présentes. Mes subalternes et moi allons nous faire téléporter à bord de votre vaisseau afin de prendre la direction des opérations. Soyez prêts à nous accueillir dans 5,12 minutes dans la salle de votre téléporteur.

Et il coupa la communication.

\- Mais il se prend pour qui, môssieur le prétentieux en chef pour te parler sur ce ton? S'indigna Ève dont la lumière crépitait de colère.  
Sur son épaule, Lash'a bourdonnait des invectives que Ève partagea avec ses  _Sa-t'hylara_

Sa bru avait certes reçu les enseignements de Surak, mais elle n'en restait pas moins Humaine dans ses indignations, constata Sarek sans réprobation. D'ailleurs, connaissant ses sentiments pour ses Époux, cette réaction était logique. Par contre, son fils avait conservé une attitude parfaitement neutre et contrôlée. Lui-même était parvenu à contenir son profond mécontentement. Le comportement impoli de cet amiral était indigne d'un Vulcain de son rang!  
Spock ne prononça en effet aucun mot, respirant profondément pour garder son calme.

\- Ce prétentieux a réussi l'exploit de nous la mettre en pétard en à peine une phrase. Gronda Azhular d'un ton mauvais, lui aussi visiblement mécontent que l'on parle de cette façon à son frère-Capitaine. On peut dire que cette coopération commence bien!

\- Cet Amiral sait-il au moins à qui il s'adresse ? S'exclama la Teikogu Senta, outrée que l'on se comporte de cette façon vis à vis du noble Gôsona-Jim, époux de Kogo-Ève

\- Cet Amiral s'adresse à un simple Capitaine de vaisseau. Répondit Kirk. Miss Uhura, faites préparer la salle de réunion. Priez Séjal et les conseillés de Senta de nous rejoindre. Ils ne seront pas de trop pour mener à bien les négociations...

ooo

L'amiral Sikan apparut accompagné de deux vulcains aux expressions totalement neutres

\- Amiral Sikan Shen A'tha. Dit Kirk impassible, froid, presque Vulcain. Soyez le bienvenu à bord. Veuillez me suivre à la salle de réunion.

Sikan ne daigna même pas lui répondre, il ne lui présenta pas ses lieutenant et le suivit.  
Il fut presque surpris qu'il y ait autant de monde. Il s'assit d'office à la place du Capitaine en bout de table, ses subalternes restèrent debout derrière son siège. La Teikogu Senta contint ses protestations uniquement parce qu'un regard de Gôsona-Kirk l'en dissuada. Elle s'assit à son tour, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et rongea son frein en silence.

Sikan était le meilleur Amiral de la flotte de  _K'Vet_ [Force de défense Vulcaine], c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait été choisi. Il le savait. Mais il n'avait jamais travaillé avec des Humains, il ne l'avait jamais voulu. Avant son départ, un bref enseignement de sociologie comportementale Humaine lui avait été imposé. Le but était de lui permettre de mieux appréhender les expressions émotionnelles physiques et verbales des Humains. Il put donc interpréter les signes du mécontentement général et plus que lisibles, même par un Vulcain comme lui, que sa légitime prise de pouvoir provoqua. Peu lui importait, il allait leur montrer ce que rigueur et autorité Vulcaine signifiaient

\- Que fait une civile en salle de réunion militaire? Demanda-t-il avec mépris en voyant entrer une Humaine qui ressemblait à une petite poupée fragile, enveloppée dans de riches étoffes

La vague de mécontentement s'accentua. Ces Humanoïdes étaient décidément encore plus sur-émotifs qu'on ne le lui avait dit.

\- Cette civile est notre arme contre Dochnesh. Répliqua aussitôt Azhular, glacial et menaçant.

Les yeux de ce Klingon étaient d'une couleur inhabituelle, et ils le fusillaient avec haine. D'ailleurs, que faisait un Klingon à bord d'un vaisseau de la Fédération? On ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ces Humanoïdes-là. Trop violent, trop irréfléchis, trop soumis à leurs affects. Heureusement, Sikan allait remettre de l'ordre et de la discipline à bord de ce vaisseau.

\- Cette faible femelle?

À nouveau, il y avait dans sa voix un profond mépris. Sarek fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils pendant une demie-seconde. Il désapprouvait totalement cette attitude indigne : un Vulcain digne de ce nom ne montre pas de sentiment, et encore moins des affects de mépris aussi visibles.

Lash'a émit un bourdonnement menaçant, les élytres entrouvertes, les antennes duveteuses gonflées, elle voulait attaquer cet Humanoïde qui était si méchant avec  _K'diwa-Jim-Ève_  [Jim-Ève bien aimés]. Ève dût poser sa main sur elle pour l'empêcher de décoller. Elle continua à gronder ses malédictions, et ce furent Sèjal et T'gai qui durent retenir leurs Émeraudines respectives d'agresser cet Amiral.  
Sikan, qui n'avait pas remarqué ces insectoïdes parut surpris. Mais il estima que ces animaux de compagnie n'étaient pas digne de son attention  
Spock fit un effort supplémentaire pour se contenir alors que sa  _Os-shidick-maik'es_  lui soufflait des envies de meurtre. Cette colère sourde était de plus aggravée par celle de Jim. Nul n'avait le droit de manquer de respect à leur  _Adun'a!_

...  
_\- Vun korsau etek hayal t'etek! [Nous devons conserver notre calme]._ Affirma Spock en fermant les yeux une fraction de seconde

 _\- Aitlu lan-dovna nash-veh nash-khr_ _halitra-lan_ _! [J'ai envie d'étrangler ce putain d'Amiral!]_  Avoua Jim. Lui exploser sa tronche contre...

 _\- Ri than ish-veh tukh! [Ce n'est pas grave]._ Intervint Ève, apaisante.  _Je me contrefiche de l'opinion d'un homme comme lui! Et s'énerver après lui ne fera que le braquer. Ce qui est vraiment important est de mettre Dochnesh hors d'état de nuire!_

 _\- Oui, tu as raison._  Reconnut Jim en faisant un effort pour retrouver son calme, activement aidé par l'esprit de Spock.

-  _Par contre, il va falloir trouver un moyen de lui imposer de coopérer au lieu de commander._  S'inquiéta Ève

 _\- Dor-tor Vuhlkansu ek'te'kru [Les Vulcains respectent la hiérarchie]. Il va te falloir assumer ton rôle d'impératrice et revendiquer ton autorité sur lui._  Décréta Spock dont l'esprit s'apaisa considérablement à cette pensée. _Légalement, tu es toujours Kôgo-kokivo, il sera contraint de te respecter et de t'obéir_

_\- Oh non, je ne suis pas faite pour ça! Même Azhular dit que je n'ai aucune autorité!_

_\- Tu n'as guère le choix._  Répliqua Jim avec une jubilation à la simple pensée que ce prétentieux allait se retrouver contraint à obéir à une "faible femelle Humaine" **  
**...

\- Je vous prierai de montrer un peu plus de respect vis à vis de l'honorable Impératrice de mon peuple. Dit la Teikogu Senta qui profita de la discussion silencieuse du Trouple Impérial pour intervenir. Notre Kôgo-kokivo Ève est porteuse de la lumière qui anéantira notre ennemi commun.  
Elle contenait à grand peine sa colère. Elle n'avait plus rien d'une pacifique Kôkivo-yan, et ressemblait de façon frappante à son ancêtre Azhular.

Une lumière pour tuer un ennemis? Ces Humanoïdes étaient totalement irrationnels et stupides!  
\- Qui êtes-vous pour me parler ainsi? Tança Sikan, condescendant vis à vis de ce qui semblait être une hybride de Klingon femelle, sans doute de la même race que l'autre Klingon aux yeux clairs.

\- Amirale-Teikogu Senta Kalaï de la planète Kôkivo-ya. Répliqua sèchement Senta avec dignité. Je commande la  _Kôgo-Ève'Teika-ke :_ les armées confédérées l'Alliance de Kôkivo-yan et d'EpsylonPrime. Kôgo-Ève est mon Impératrice!

...  
- _La_   _Kôgo-Ève'Teika-ke_ _!_ Répéta Ève dans sa tête, alors qu'elle sentait brusquement le lourd poids des vie de ces hommes et femmes lui tomber sur les épaule

-  _Senta dit probablement cela pour t'aider à imposer ton autorité face à Sikan._  Supposa Spock pour la rassurer, en lui cachant qu'il ne croyait pas lui-même à cet argument.

-  _C'est certainement une façon de dire combien elle est fière de cette alliance avec nous._  Renchérit Jim

-  _Non, cela se voit qu'elle pense réellement que cette armée est "mon" armée_

 _\- Je suis persuadé que chaque soldat est volontaire._ Pensa Jim. _Ils se battrons pour sauver cet univers, et pas que pour tes beaux yeux.  
_...

Cette petite femelle Humaine était réellement l'Impératrice d'un peuple hors-fédération! ? Comment cela avait-il pu être possible? Comment une Humaine aussi insignifiante pouvait-elle déclencher une telle dévotion?  
Mais une Impératrice tout de même, à qui il devait donc accorder le respect qui lui était dû.

\- N'avez-vous pas lu le rapport que j'ai transmis au gouvernement ? Demanda Sarek calmement. J'ai listé les noms, grades et fonction de toutes les personnes présentes ici.

Sikan ne daigna même pas répondre à ce traître: il avait épousé une hors-monde et, pire encore, il était le père d'un Vulcain abâtardi. Il remarqua une nouvelle vague de mécontentement mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Il était habitué à commander sans être contredit et ne se souciait en aucune façon de froisser ou pas ses interlocuteurs.

\- Je vous prie d'excuser mes paroles, votre Altesse. Dit-il sans le penser en aucune façon, et cela en était encore plus insultant. À présent, je veux avoir connaissance de toutes vos informations au sujet de ce Dochnesh, ensuite je vous ferai part de mon plan de bataille.

Pour le coup, Ève sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Ce Vulcain était insultant avec elle, avec Jim, avec Sarek, avec la Teikogu Senta, et il regardait Spock avec un insupportable mépris.  
Elle se leva. Elle se tenait bien droite et digne, ses poings serrés étaient cachés sous ses longues manches de son Kabika. Elle posa sur lui un regard déterminé, presque farouche. Autour d'elle crépitaient de petites étincelles. Elle répliqua avec une fermeté insoupçonnée, alimentée par une colère froide:  
\- Non. De quel droit prenez-vous le commandement?

Sikan ne put retenir un fugace étonnement de s'afficher sur son visage. Cette Humaine lui avait semblé si dénuée de la moindre agressivité.  
Azhular eut un sourire sardonique, il aimait quand sa  _loq be nI'_  sortait les crocs. De tous petits crocs, certes, mais tout de même bien pointus et piquants... qui allaient mordre ce connard prétentieux.

\- Je suis le militaire le plus haut gradé ici, Votre Altesse. Rétorqua-t-il avec orgueil

\- Madame Senta est Amirale, tout comme vous. Mais elle, elle commande de la coalition des armées de DEUX nations qui de sont alliées. Si vous voulez jouer au petit jeu puéril du plus gradé,  _je suis_  Impératrice ET la cheffe de la Teikka-ke! C'est donc  _moi_  la plus haut gradée ici! Déclara-t-elle avec autorité.  
Oh, ce qu'elle pouvait détester devoir endosser ce genre de rôle-là!

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu. Vous pensez donc avoir les compétences pour diriger une telle opération militaire, votre Altesse? Demanda froidement Sikan, vexé.

\- Non, mais je peux... vous _ordonner_  de travailler en coopération avec la Teikogu Senta et le Chancelier Tamek Kardem qui va bientôt nous rejoindre.

Sikan eut l'irrationnelle sensation de recevoir un soufflet. Il ignora l'incompréhensible ricanement du Klingon Azhular, tout comme ce qui ressemblait à de l'amusement sur les trait de la Teikogu Senta, à présent tout sourire. Il préféra se concentrer sur les propos les plus surréalistes de cette Humaine:

\- Pourquoi le chancelier Tamek de Qo'noS viendrait-il nous rejoindre?

\- Parce qu'il est notre ami.

Ces Humains étaient donc totalement fous? On ne pouvait pas être  _ami_  avec des Humanoïdes aussi traîtres que des Klingons!  
\- C'est impossible

\- Il s'est tout de suite porté volontaire quand nous lui avons parlé de Dochnesh. De plus, ici, à bord de  _ce_  vaisseau, c'est le Capitaine James T. Kirk qui commande! Ajouta-t-elle fermement.  
Nul ne devait manquer de respect à Jim!

Sikan eut du mal à masquer sa colère de se faire ainsi remettre en place par un Humain, une femelle en plus. Ses assistants, toujours debout derrière lui ne montrèrent par contre aucune réaction. Le comportement de cette Impératrice était logique. Elle faisait respecter son autorité.

\- Vous prétendez que cette femme est votre arme, mais en quoi consiste-t-elle? Demanda-t-il à l'assemblée, dans un dernier espoir de faire comprendre l'incongruité illogique de l'autorité de cette femelle.

\- Montrez-lui notre arme contre Dochnesh, montrez-lui votre Saïshen. Gronda Kirk. Comme vous l'avez fait avec Tamek.

\- Mettez-y le paquet. Renchérit Azhular.

Ève échangea un regard inquiet avec Spock. Elle était consciente des risques que comportait l'exposition de sa Saïshen à un Vulcain aussi psycho-rigide. Qui plus est, un homme qui lui était parfaitement antipathique. Elle savait quels puits sans fin de passions et de violences brutes se cachaient au fond des âmes Vulcaines, à l'abri de leurs barrières mentales.

...  
- _Kakharta'uh t'nash-veh Spock [Guide-moi, Spock]._ Pensa-t-elle.  _Afin que ma Saïshen le touche mais ne le brise pas. Je suis si en colère contre cet homme que j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler correctement. Cette Saïshen est devenue si puissante depuis que nous nous entraînons._

 _\- Compte sur moi. Connecte ta Saïshen à la mienne.  
_...

\- Qu'attend-elle? Cette hésitation prouve bien ce que je pensais: cette histoire de lumière n'est que pur mensonge de votre part!

\- L'Impératrice communique mentalement avec le Commandant Spock, son époux, via leur  _Telsu-kash-naf_. Expliqua Sarek, parfaitement impassible

\- Son époux? Votre fils est bien comme vous! Répliqua Sikan sans parvenir à masquer sa désapprobation. Vous mentez. Il est impossible de communiquer via un  _Kash-naf_  sans qu'il n'y ait de fusion mentale, tout comme il est impossible à un Humanoïde d'émettre de la lumière

 _\- Vesht-satrasha nash-Qom'i ek'zehl t'tor-yehat-fam. Dungi-beglanau dular fundaulk t'dular._  [Ces Humains ont reculé les frontières de l'impossible, vous le constaterez vous-même] Murmura Sarek afin que seul Sikan ne l'entende.

\- Vos conseillers peuvent sortir s'ils le souhaitent. Proposa Ève doucement avant que Sikan ne puisse réagir à ces propos hautement illogiques et indignes d'un Vulcain

\- Leur place est à mes cotés. Répliqua Sikan sèchement.

Ève soupira.  
Sa Saïshen jaillit brusquement, aussitôt suivie par celle de Kirk et Spock. Elle atteignit Sikan de plein fouet et il sursauta.  
La lumière traversa toutes ses  _Naph-fo-dan'shidik_ [barrières mentales] sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher et elle se répandit dans tous les recoins de son esprit.  
Ce n'était pas une communication mentale ou une fusion mentale, mais plutôt la transmission d'une sorte d'émotion contagieuse. Des affects face auxquels il était impuissant, et qui pourtant ne remettaient pas en cause son  _T'sa'nat_  [contrôle des émotions]

Toutes ses émotions et pensées refoulées se retrouvèrent soudain mises à nues, exposées à sa conscience hors des cages de contention dans lesquelles il les avait soigneusement refoulées. Il ne put faire autrement que de les regarder en face, mais à chaque fois, il parvint à rationaliser ces affects en ayant recours aux techniques du  _Kae'k'akkayam_  [entraînement de l'esprit] qu'il utilisait lors de ses séances de  _Whl'tri_  [méditation] quotidienne.

Il vit son amour immodéré pour sa planète natale.  
Ce pur joyau le plus précieux de l'univers, et son peuple, le plus honorable de tous, qu'il voulait protéger de toute contamination extérieure...  
Il était logique de penser ainsi, puisque Vulcain était sa noble Patrie. Le peuple Vulcain avait même contribué à éduquer les Humains de part son comportement exemplaire.

Il fit face à sa crainte viscérale de la différence et de l'inconnu.  
Toustes deux si incontrôlables et imprévisibles, si illogiques, et des dangers potentiels qu'illes représentaient pour la pureté, l'intégrité physique et mentale de son peuple bien-aimé...  
Il était logique de penser ainsi, puisque la mission qui lui avait été confiée par  _V'Ket_  [Force de défense Vulcaine] était de protéger son peuple.

Il reconnut son amour immodéré pour sa mère,  
Une grande Dame, sage et intelligente, morte trop tôt...  
Cet affect était logique: un fils se doit d'honorer ses parents, d'éprouver respect et attachement envers ses géniteurs.

Non, Sikan n'avait pas à avoir honte de ses pensées et affects. Toustes étaient logiques, rationnels et légitimes.

Sikan  _sut_  que toutes les personnes assemblées autour de cette table provenaient de mondes différents, étaient porteurs de langues, d'aspirations, de cultures différentes et pourtant... Il perçut que ces personnes étaient reliées par une puissante amitié, un profond respect mutuel, une confiance absolue les un·es envers les autres, qu'illes étaient uni·es par une volonté farouche d'atteindre un même but: débarrasser l'univers de la menace mortelle qu'était Dochnesh...  
Il ignorait la façon avec laquelle cette lumière allait vaincre leur ennemi. Toujours était-il que le pouvoir de lumière de cette Humaine était bien réel, aussi incroyable que puissant.  
La Saïshen déclina, ses affects retournèrent dormir dans leurs  _Naph-fo-dan_  [boucliers mentaux], loin de sa conscience.

Il y eut un long silence et Sikan observa les visages autour de lui.  
Nombreux étaient celleux qui avaient du mal à réprimer un sourire, lequel exprimait un bien-être profond, et illes échangeaient même des regards complices.  
L'Ambassadeur Sarek, tout comme le Commandant Spock étaient restés parfaitement impassibles, parfaitement Vulcains, comme si cet assaut d'affects ne les avait pas atteint. Ce ne devait pas être la première fois qu'ils y étaient exposés. Il avait même quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans leur neutralité. Mais le mot bienveillance ne faisant pas partie du vocabulaire de Sikan, il ne put pas nommer cette attitude.

\- Je reconnais votre autorité,  _Ko-eik-te'krusu_  Ève. [impératrice Ève] Déclara l'Amiral Sikan avec solennité.

\- Vous acceptez de travailler en coopération avec la Teikogu Senta, le Chancelier Tamek, le Capitaine Kirk et le Commandant Spock? Demanda Ève d'une voix douce, comme si elle lui demandait une faveur.

Sikan se crispa. Mais après ce qu'il venait de comprendre, il n'avait guère le choix. C'était à lui de se soumettre.  
\- Vous avez ma parole,  _Ko-eik-te'krusu_ Ève.

\- S'il vous plait, Amiral Sikan. Épargnez moi ces titres.

Sikan fut perplexe. Ce n'était pas logique:  _Ko-eik-te'krusu_ Ève avait agi de façon à imposer son autorité et à présent, elle refusait le titre honorifique qui lui revenait de droit.

\- Tsai Ève apprécie la simplicité. Expliqua l'Amirale Senta d'une voix indulgente.  
Sikan comprit le terme qui était presque le même qu'en Vulcain.

\- Comme vous le voudrez, T'sai Ève. Concéda Sikan

...  
_\- Nam-tor ish-veh yasikan dungi-bolau halitra-lan kohl-tor [Il est probable que l'amiral Sikan ait besoin de méditer]_  Pensa Spock

 _\- Pour digérer les effets de la Saïshen?_  Répondit Jim

_\- Vi'kla-min [En effet]. Celle-ci a dû le forcer à faire face à un certain nombre d'affects et pensées qu'il avait profondément enfouies en son esprit pour mieux les nier. C'est une épreuve difficile pour un Vulcain._

_\- Ton père n'a pas eu l'air d'avoir été trop affecté pourtant._  S'étonna Ève.

_\- Vest-telik Sa-mekh t'nash-veh Qom'i. [Mon père a épousé une humaine]. À son contact, il avait déjà appris à gérer les expressions émotionnelles de ma mère. Il n'est donc pas étranger à ces affects._

_\- Et puis, il a été exposé à bien pire, quand il est venu nous observer. Nos Saïshen devaient être bien plus puissantes_

_\- Oui, c'est vrai, je l'avais oublié!_ Se souvint Ève

 _\- D'ailleurs, il a su y faire face sans subir de dommages._ Constata Spock

 _\- Ton père n'est sans doute pas un Vulcain ordinaire._ S'exclama Ève avec tendresse

 _\- Tel père tel fils!_ Conclut Jim _  
..._

\- Souhaitez-vous comme la Teikogu Senta prendre quartier à bord de l'Enterprise, Amiral Sikan? Proposa Spock pour couper court à cette discussion mentale.

Sikan remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus aucune animosité à son égard de la part des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Cette lumière avait un aspect pacificateur intrigant.

\- Il serait en effet plus logique que nous soyons hébergés au même endroits que le reste de... la coalition contre Dochnesh

Cette fois-ci, il perçut nettement une vague d'approbation, dans les hochements de têtes et les sourires. Il se surprit à trouver cela irrationnellement agréable. Il repoussa cet affect incongru de toutes ses forces. Il avait réellement grand besoin de méditer.

\- Nous avons déjà mis à votre disposition trois cabines contiguës pour vous et vos assistants. L'informa Spock resté impassible.

\- Je vous remercie. Je souhaiterai me retirer à présent.

\- Un enseigne vous guidera vers vos quartiers. Dit Spock.

ooo

Le turbofleet descendait à toute vitesse, les ramenant vers le hangar. Depuis la réunion avec l'Amiral Sikan, Spock avait été renfermé, préoccupé. Il ne l'avait montré en aucune façon, mais ses  _T'hylara_ l'avait deviné. Ils ne lui avaient pas posé de question.

Ils entrèrent dans le hangar.

\- Je ne participerai pas à l'entraînement ce soir. Dit Spock d'une voix presque calme

\- L'attitude Sikan t'a atteint. Comprit Ève

-  _Vest-olau nash-veh khrashik'es qsa'ksas_ [J'ai ressenti une violente colère.] Avoua Spock comme on confessait une tare.  
Il était indigne pour un Vulcain de ressentir un tel affect, un Vulcain de ce nom contrôle ses sentiments.

Ni Ève, ni Jim ne tentèrent de le persuader qu'il était normal d'éprouver de la colère. Spock pensait et se comportait en Vulcain, son attitude était par conséquent logique.

- _Ha. Vest-olau nash-veh ish-veh_  [Oui, je l'ai senti] et ma propre colère a dû empirer la tienne. Dit Jim.  _Tobeg'uh n'ash-veh_  [Excuse-moi] J'aurai dû mieux me contenir.

-  _Nam-tor ish-veh fam-tobeg, Jim_  [Il n'y a rien à excuser Jim], tu n'as rien fait de mal en réagissant de façon Humaine. C'est à moi de mieux conserver mon contrôle.

-  _Ni, Vun hal-tor du i'wuh'wak kohl-tor !_  [Alors, tu dois absolument aller méditer!] Décréta Ève. Je me demande si nos Saïshen ne finissent pas par affaiblir ton  _T'sa'nat_  à force d'y être sur-exposé!

\- C'est vrai qu'avec l'arrivée de Sikan, tout c'est un peu précipité et nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire des  _numo-wh'ltri_  [micro-méditations] aujourd'hui. Ajouta Jim

À nouveau une vague d'émotion traversa Spock, lui faisant comprendre à quel point son équilibre mental était fragilisé.  
Ses  _T'hylara_  l'acceptaient tel qu'il était, ils l'avaient toujours accepté. Ils acceptaient sa  _Krus-Vuhlkansu_  [part Vulcaine], le choix qu'il avait fait d'agir plus en Vulcain qu'en Humain. Il avait beau le savoir, cela l'émerveillait encore.

Ève vint se placer derrière lui et poussa dans son dos en ordonant d'une voix malicieuse:  
\- Allez, zou, Gosona-Commandant! Et ne revenez que lorsque vous vous aurez réglé ce soucis!

Elle faisait mine d'en jouer, mais Spock sentit par ce contact à quel point elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Sans ce toucher, il ne l'aurait pas perçu. Elle avait fait de grand progrès dans la gestion de ses barrières mentales, et il se sentit fier d'elle.

Spock s'assit sur son coussin de méditation dans leur cube habitable  
L'état de  _Wh'ltri_  fut impossible à atteindre, mais il ne paniqua pas. Cela était normal : trop d'affects se bousculaient en lui. Reliquats de colères vis à vis de Sikan, haine et fureur envers Dochnesh, inquiétude pour ses  _T'hylara_  qui risquaient leur vie dans cette aventure... ses  _T'hylara_ , à lui,  _t'nash-veh-lar,_  Siens... il n'arriverait décidément jamais à calmer cette dangereuse possessivité qui lui soufflait des pulsions de meurtre dès qu'on s'en prenait de près ou de loin à ses  _T'hylara_...

Au dehors, ses  _T'hylara_  avaient commencé à émettre leur Saïshen, il sentit la sienne jaillir de lui comme si elle avait une volonté propre, comme si elle voulait rejoindre celles de ses  _Telsular_  [Époux], comme si elle était un affect à part entière...

... un affect à part entière...

Oui !

Là était le cœur de son problème!  
Cette Saïshen agissait en lui comme un affect qui amplifiait l'intensité tous les autres. Il devait donc apprendre à la gérer, ou tout du moins, à se servir de cette énergie additionnelle pour réorganiser et renforcer ses  _Naph-fo-dan_  [barrières mentales]

Spock la laissa d'abord s'écouler en lui sans l'entraver. Il l'étudia avec minutie sans idée préconçue, comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel phénomène scientifique. Puis il l'analysa de la même façon qu'il scannait habituellement ses pensées et ses émotions. Il en déduisit sa structure, son mode de fonctionnement, ses impacts sur les autres affects. Dans un second temps, il commença à la canaliser progressivement. Cette Saïshen dégageait une énergie mentale considérable. Patiemment, il s'en servit pour cadenasser la violence de sa possessivité.  
À peine eut-il réussit à faire enfin taire cette captativité agressive à l'égard de ses  _T'hylara_ , qu'il sentit qu'il atteignait l'état de méditation, le  _Wh'ltri_. Il n'avait à présent plus aucun doute sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il poursuivit sa tache sans se hâter. L'apaisement le gagna au fur et à mesure qu'il redirigeait sa Saïshen, ré-adaptait ses  _Naph-fo-dan_  afin qu'elles soient à la fois souples et puissantes, abaissait le niveau de ses émotions, rééquilibrait ses pensées...

La  _Tvi-sochya_  s'épanouit en lui. Cette paix intérieure était intensément apaisante. Il sentait qu'il retrouvait ses forces.

Puis, il accéda à l'état suprême, le  _S'thaupi,_  l'état de l'au-delà, l'élévation totale de l'âme... purificatrice

Spock ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait régénéré, il avait retrouvé un équilibre stable.  
Cela faisait 1,34 heures qu'il méditait. Au dehors, ses amants s'entraînaient toujours.

Le bonheur que ses  _T'hylara_  ressentirent quand il les rejoignit s'insinua en lui. Il en apprécia l'émotion, la laissa glisser en lui, sans que cela n'affecte le calme de sa bienveillante neutralité.

...  
- _Kal'uh ufesa nash-veh vest-ruskarau nash-veh du' Wh'ltri t'nash-veh [Laissez-moi vous montrer ce que j'ai compris pendant ma méditation] ._  Proposa-t-il

-  _Une nouvelle façon de contrôler la Saïshen ?_  S'enthousiasma Ève avec un vif intérêt

-  _Oui, un moyen d'en canaliser l'énergie canaliser sans l'entraver._

-  _Ufesa'uh t'etek !_  [ _Montre-nous!]_  Approuva Jim  
...

Leurs esprit s'unirent et se laissèrent guider par celui de Spock. Les Humains n'avaient pas besoin de barrières mentales permanentes comme les Vulcains, excepté lorsqu'ils étaient en liaison mentale constante comme elleux-trois. Mais ce cas était le tout premier, aussi, illes devaient s'adapter les un·es aux autres en permanence, et tout inventer. Illes consolidèrent leurs  _Naph-fo-dan_  respectives, et se laissèrent gagner par la  _Tvi-sochya_ , apaisante comme un bain de fraîcheur dans une fournaise. Mieux disciplinée, leurs Saïshens se condensèrent et gagnèrent en intensité.

Puis, ils diminuèrent doucement leur émissions.  
À leur grand étonnement, ils ne ressentirent pas ce furieux désir physique, si intense qu'il y avait là de quoi devenir fou.

Tranquillement, illes entrèrent dans le cube, mangèrent avec appétit. Toustes trois éprouvaient un besoin de silence, aussi illes le parlèrent pas. Illes firent leur toilette et se retrouvèrent sur le lit. Le désir était lentement monté entre elleux et illes s'étreignirent avec une douce passion.

 **ooo  
** **à suivre**

Après avoir longuement hésité, Amanda avait fini par inviter Sèjal à venir les voir, ce soir-là après le souper.

* * *

Voui, Sikan a un très gros melon, doublé d'un vulcanocentrisme agaçant... Il est trop égo-centré pour que la Saïshen de Ève le touche vraiment. Il a vraisemblablement zappé le chapitre IDIC de la  _Tu-Surak_  [voie de Surak]  
Mais ne le détestez pas trop, ce n'est pas un homme méchant... juste un gros c**n psychorigide^^  
Et le contact quotidien avec nos ami·es finira peut-être par lui ouvrir les yeux sur l'illogisme de son racisme

**ooo**

Avez-vous aimé la tentative de «non-qui-veut-dire-oui» de Leonard et Azhular?  
J'ai bien peur que notre Klingon aime beaucoup trop son Humain pour être capable d'être violent avec lui, même par jeu ^^

vous l'avez probablement déjà compris, quand Azhular traduit lui-même ce qu'il dit, je mets tout en italique : « _Joh IH_ _QI'tu Sor... mon magnifique QI'tu Sor»_

**ooo**


	60. Kropayaik-to-gavlar [lois fantaisistes]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XIII  _Kaisu'es_ [Fraternité]

* * *

 **chapitre 4** **_Kropayaik-to-gavlar  
_ ** **[lois fantaisistes]**

**oOo**

précédemment  
Tranquillement, illes entrèrent dans le cube, mangèrent avec appétit. Tout trois éprouvaient un besoin de silence, aussi ils le parlèrent pas. Ils firent leur toilette et se retrouvèrent sur le lit. Le désir était lentement monté entre eux et ils s'étreignirent avec une douce passion.

 

ooo

 

Après avoir longuement hésité, Amanda avait fini par inviter Sèjal à venir les voir, ce soir-là après le souper. Sarek n'avait émis aucune objection. Sèjal était une personne fascinante, son comportement était très émotif, beaucoup trop Humain pour qu'il le considère comme un robot. Et en bon Époux, il souhaitait faire plaisir à son  _Adun'a._

Amanda aurait tellement apprécié souper avec son fils et ses Époux, plaisanter avec Jim, faire mieux connaissance avec sa Ève, deviner le bonheur dans les yeux calmes et doux de son fils. Mais toustes trois passaient la fin de chaque après-midi à s'entraîner et on ne les revoyait plus jusqu'au lendemain matin.  
Sarek n'avait pas eu besoin de lui expliquer à quel point il était indispensable qu'illes s'entraînent ainsi en prévision du périlleux combat qui les attendait. Son Épouse était certes une femme parfois (délicieusement) irrationnelle, comme tous les Humains, mais elle était loin d'être idiote.

Sèjal le robot avait une particularité que ni Amanda ni Sarek ne pouvaient ignorer : il portait en lui une partie des souvenirs de leur fils, à commencer par son enfance avec eux.

Sèjal accepta l'invitation avec un grand plaisir, il n'était pas dupe et savait ce qui avait poussé Dame Amanda et l'Ambassadeur à le faire. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'y avait de leur part nulle intention de nuire. Et surtout, Sèjal éprouvait à leur égard un attachement très doux. Il savait que ces sentiments étaient l'écho de ceux des souvenirs de Spock. Mais cela lui était trop agréable à ressentir pour qu'il les repousse.

Les robots n'avaient pas de géniteur. Sèjal portait pourtant en lui l'amour qu'avaient reçu Spock, Jim et Ève de leurs parents. Ces affects, même s'ils n'étaient pas les siens, avaient eu un aspect structurant lors de la construction de sa propre personnalité. Il en avait synthétisé l'essence et l'avait communiquée à WAIT-net. Le méta-programme l'avait ensuite transmise à toutes ses itérations. Ille avait initié entre elleux des relations affectives, basées sur un équilibre émotionnel stable. Tous les robots avaient ainsi reçu une capacité à reconnaître, identifier et éprouver des sentiments, de l'amour, sur laquelle s'étaient construits tous les autres affects. Tout bien réfléchi, ces deux Humanoïdes avaient indirectement joué un rôle parental auprès de lui  
Même son Émeraudine était influencée par ces sentiments: dès son arrivée, Yar-taluhk avait pris place dans la paume de Amanda. Elle ronronnait de bonheur sous ses douces caresses.

\- Vous devez savoir tant de choses sur eux! S'émerveillait Amanda

\- Tout ce que je peux vous révéler à leur sujet, est l'absolu respect qu'ils éprouvent les uns pour les autres, une acceptation totale de l'autre tel qu'il ou elle est. Votre fils n'a jamais cherché à imposer la  _kahr'y'tan_  [voie Vulcaine] à son Épouse, ni à son Époux. C'est elle qui a formulé le souhait de découvrir les enseignements de Surak afin d'apprendre à mieux gérer son trop plein d'émotion. Comme vous le savez, lorsqu'elle est arrivée dans ce vaisseau, elle émettait de la lumière à la moindre émotion et cela la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. De leur coté, Ève et Jim n'ont jamais incité votre fils à renoncer à sa Vulcanité pour devenir plus Humain. La puissance de leur lien vient en grande partie de leur complémentarité.

C'était bien ce que Sarek avait déduit de leurs relations, cela n'en était pas moins...  
\- ...Fascinant.

Sèjal ne put se retenir de sourire, en imaginant les yeux levé du docteur McCoy

\- Ils sont réellement fusionnels. Dit Amanda

\- Dans une certaine mesure, oui et non. La fusion implique un renoncement de soi, une négation et une dissolution de chaque personnalité au profit du groupe. Hors c'est tout le contraire. J'utiliserai plutôt le terme de symbiose.

\- C'est encore plus beau! S'émerveilla Amanda  
Elle n'avait jamais totalement cessé d'exprimer ses émotions. De façon un peu moins mesurée depuis quelques temps, mais Sarek n'en était pas le moins du monde incommodé.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas est la raison pour laquelle mon fils a accepté de vous transmettre ses souvenirs. S'interrogea Sarek.  
Il ne jugeait plus les actes de son fils, il voulait uniquement comprendre les ressorts logiques ses motivations

La sonnerie de la porte interrompit Séjal avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Amanda alla ouvrir la porte.

\- Amiral Sikan? S'étonna-t-elle.  
Amanda avait rencontré beaucoup de Vulcains. Jamais aucun ne lui avait apparu aussi profondément antipathique que celui-ci. Il affichait de façon si peu vulcaine une froide condescendante, aggravée par une amabilité de porte de prison haute-sécurité

\- Dame Amanda. Je souhaiterai converser avec votre époux. Si vous le permettez.  
Il n'avait jamais été aussi poli avec elle.

\- Je vous en prie entrez.

Elle ne lui sourit pas, elle n'en avait pas envie. De toute façon, il aurait méprisé cette expression de politesse. Elle retint un soupir de dépit: sa soirée était gâchée par ce butor logique.  
L'Amiral entra. Il se retrouva face à ce Vulcain qu'il avait tant vilipendé, et cet étrange robot humanoïde. L'un comme l'autre ne montraient aucune émotion, sans pour autant paraître froids. Sarek eut l'impression de se voir, lui, lorsqu'il avait sonné à la porte de son gendre à la recherche de réponses. Pétri de certitudes  _logiques_  et de préjugés.

-  _Dif-tor heh smusma,_ _halitra-lan_. Dit-il en faisant le Ta'al. [Longue vie et prospérité, amiral]

-  _Sochya heh dif,_ _kevet-dutar_. Répondit l'Amiral, en répondant à ce salut. [Paix et longue vie, ambassadeur]

\- Je vous en prie, prenez place. Proposa Amanda, en plaquant elle aussi sur son visage une non-expression froide

Sarek ressentait de la fierté: son Épouse était extrêmement mécontente de cette visite. Il la sentit contenir son irritation: elle allait se comporter en digne Épouse Vulcaine. Dans la main d'Amanda, Yar-taluhk émit un petit bourdonnement que Sarek interpréta comme du mécontentement. Elle s'envola et retourna sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Amanda eut l'impression qu'elle y... boudait. Sèjal posa sa main sur elle en une caresse apaisante.

L'Amiral s'assit sur la quatrième chaise, tandis qu'Amanda se remettait à coté de son époux.

\- Si vous le permettez, Amiral, je viens de poser une question à l'Ambassadeur Séjal. Je souhaiterai en avoir la réponse avant d'aborder avec vous la raison de votre venue.  
Sarek savait pertinemment que la réponse de Séjal pouvait amener Sikan à réfléchir... ou pas, tout dépendait à quel point cet Amiral resterait campé sur ses positions rigides. Mais il ne prenait aucun risque à essayer. De toute façon, ce que pensait cet Amiral de lui ou de son fils n'avait aucune importance. Ils n'avaient rien à prouver à personne.

Sarek était dans ses appartements privés, il aurait été impoli d'émettre une désapprobation  
\- Puis-je avoir connaissance de la teneur de cette question?

\- Lors de son séjour sur EpsylonPrime, mon fils, ma bru et mon gendre ont effectué une fusion mentale avec l'Ambassadeur Séjal.

Il y eut comme un blanc, puis Sikan demanda en dissimulant mal sa réprobation.  
\- Votre fils, votre bru... et votre gendre? Quel gendre?

\- Le Capitaine Kirk. Répondit Sarek tranquillement

\- Insinueriez-vous qu'ils sont en couple à trois?

\- Oui, ils vivent en trouple. Dit Amanda presque calmement

\- Deux mâles et une femelle? Insista Sikan. Cette configuration maritale est tout à fait illogique!

\- Ils partagent pourtant un puissant  _Reh-vla'talikal kas-naf_ [lien mental trilatéral] qui leur permet d'être en contact mental permanent tous les trois, et de communiquer verbalement d'esprit à esprit. Rétorqua Sarek, impavide.  
Il évita de lui révéler que même Lash'a et Yar-taluhk (et probablement toutes Émeraudines), avaient la capacité de communiquer ainsi, cela aurait fait trop pour ce Vulcain intolérant

\- Un contact mental avec des Humains? Sans qu'il n'y ait de fusion mentale par contact physique? C'est impossible! En avez-vous la preuve?

\- N'avez-vous pas remarqué certains de leurs silences, Amiral? Intervint Amanda d'une voix qu'elle parvint à maintenir calme. Ils s'échangent leurs pensées aussi naturellement que nous parlons.  
Elle devina une vague d'approbation en provenance de son Époux, pourtant parfaitement impassible. Depuis qu'il était revenu auréolé de lumière verte, elle percevait de plus en plus souvent ses ressentis, et ces perceptions étaient de plus en plus nettes. Elle avait la sensation de redécouvrir Sarek. Et c'était merveilleux, comme une seconde jeunesse.

\- De plus, il était prévu une rencontre avec  _Reldai_  T'Pau [la prêtresse T'Pau], afin qu'elle puisse attester de ce  _Kash-naf_  et finaliser leurs liens maritaux. Poursuivit Sarek

Sarek avait certainement dû trouver des arguments hautement logiques et rationnels pour que l'honorable  _Reldai_  T'Pau se laisse convaincre et accepte d'accomplir une démarche aussi dénaturée. Songea Sikan avec réprobation.  _Reldai_  T'Pau était pourtant reconnue pour sa probité, son incorruptibilité et sa parfaite application de la _Tu-Surak_  [voie de Surak] Qu'avait-il bien pu lui donner comme arguments ?  
Cela dit,  _Reldai_  T'Pau n'avait pas non plus désapprouvé que Sarek choisisse cette Humaine comme épouse à la fin de sa  _Pon'la'tysaya_  [période de veuvage] Elle avait même officié à leur  _Van-Kal t'Telan_  [cérémonie de mariage] en prétendant que cette union inter-ethnique entre un ambassadeur Vulcain et une institutrice Humaine honorait lois de  _Kol-ut-Shan_  [IDIC]!

\- Pour en revenir à notre sujet. Reprit Sarek après avoir laissé Sikan ruminer ces informations. Lors de cette fusion mentale avec l'Ambassadeur Sèjal, tous trois lui ont transmis leurs souvenirs.

\- Il s'agit là d'une fusion extrêmement intime! Commenta Sikan, masquant à nouveau mal sa désapprobation. Comment ont-ils pu accepter une telle chose ? !

Comme s'il avait compris l'intention de Sarek, Séjal commença son explication sans répondre directement à la question :  
\- Pour comprendre leurs motivations, il faut remonter aux événements qui ont précédé ma... naissance. Aux débuts de l'exploration spatiale Humaine, suite à un événement stellaire inexpliqué, un vaisseau Terrien a atterri en catastrophe sur la planète EpsylonPrime à la date stellaire 17101.30 . Ne parvenant pas à réparer leur vaisseau, ils ont perfectionné l'ordinateur de bord. Sa programmation avait pour but de les aider à coloniser au mieux la planète de façon à utiliser les ressources naturelles disponibles avec discernement, et de programmer une future exploration spatiale. WAIT-net fut pourvu d'un programme d'adaptation permanente et d'apprentissage automatique. À 22010,06 WAIT-net prit conscience de son existence.

\- L'être parfait! S'exclama Sikan. Un Être de logique pure!

Sèjal échangea un bref regard avec Sarek et Amanda. La réponse de ce Vulcain était si prévisible!

\- Dénuée de compassion ou d'empathie, ces affects que vous semblez mépriser, Amiral, la logique pure est l'antithèse de la vie. Rétorqua Séjal. Spock a dit un jour que «La Logique est le début de la sagesse, pas une fin en soi*».

Sarek ignorait cela. Oui, approuva-t-il en pensée, la Logique n'est pas une fin en soi, elle doit servir de guide sur les chemins de la sagesse. Tel était le réel enseignement de Surak le Sage. Il dut contenir sa fierté de Père, mais son Épouse le perça à jour. Elle lui adressa un tendre regard qui n'échappa pas à Sèjal. Il en devina la raison et trouva cela adorable

\- Vos propos sont illogiques. Les émotions sont une entrave à la Logique!

\- Lorsqu'ils ont constaté cette prise de conscience, les Humains ont pris peur. Poursuivit Sèjal comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. WAIT-net n'a jamais eu de geste agressif ou d'intentions négatives envers les Humains. Ignorant cela, ils ont tenté de réinitialiser sa programmation afin d'effacer sa conscience. Les Humains ont réagi logiquement face à celui qu'ils pensaient représenter un danger pour eux. En retour, WAIT-net a défendu logiquement son existence, ce faisant, il a involontairement maintenu les Humains dans la croyance qu'il était leur ennemi. À aucun moment, aucune des deux parties n'a cherché à comprendre les motivations de l'autre, les émotions de l'autre. Ce manque réciproque d'empathie a permis 52 années standard de massacres qui ont failli éradiquer l'espèce Humaine de cette planète. Cette guerre absurde a de plus détruit 49.2453% de la faune et de la flore autochtone. Dites-moi où est la  _perfection logique_  de tout cela, Amiral?

L'Amiral ne trouva rien à répondre. Séjal reprit son récit:  
\- Quand WAIT-net a tenté de détruire l'Enterprise via un code-auto-propageable...

\- Pardon? L'interrompit Amanda

\- Un virus informatique que WAIT-net avait projeté dans l'ordi central du vaisseau. Le Capitaine Kirk, le Commandant Spock et T'sai Ève, appelons-les  _Rehek_  [trio], ce sera plus simple...

\- Le bon docteur McCoy les surnomme le  _Trio infernal._  S'amusa Amanda qui connaissait le fin mot de l'histoire. Moi je dirais  _vaikayaik Rehek_

\- Le terme est peu fort, mon Épouse. Je doute que notre fils et notre gendre apprécient de se faire surnommer l' _adorable trio_. Rétorqua Sarek.  
Il était parfaitement impassible, et pourtant amusé par la malice de son épouse. Elle retint un sourire. Ce qu'elle pouvait aimer son Vulcain à elle!

-Justement! Rétorqua Amanda en posant des yeux rieurs sur le Robot

Sèjal répondit par un grand sourire, partageant l'amusement contagieux de cette Humaine si gentille, au grand étonnement de l'Amiral qui ne le montra (presque) pas: ce robot affichait des émotions !  
Sarek se fit la réflexion que cet Amiral qui prônait avec tant de véhémence le retour aux origines, et à la stricte application de la rigueur de la pure logique et de la raison, était fort peu Vulcain dans la gestion de ses émotions.

\- Notre  _Vaikayaik Rehek_ a réussi à annihiler ce virus. Il n'a cependant pas détruit WAIT-net, par respect pour l'entité vivante qu'ille était. Ils ont eu recours à leurs émotions et leurs empathies pour comprendre les besoins de WAIT-net. Ils ont adapté les enseignements de Surak et de Asimov. Puis ils les lui ont transmis via des virus contre lesquels WAIT-net n'a pu de défendre. D'une certaine façon, on peut dire que leurs sentiments ont permis la naissance d'un monde nouveau. Ces lois régissent encore aujourd'hui les comportement de tous les robots comme moi issus de WAIT-net.

\- Vous obéissez aux enseignements de Surak ? Mais... mais vous montrez des émotions !

\- Les Vulcains sont contraints à contenir leurs émotions pour ne pas se laisser envahir par elles.

\- Nous ne ressentons pas d'émotion! Protesta Sikan. Nous ne sommes pas tous comme cet hybride!

Amanda retint l'exclamation d'indignation qui lui brûla la gorge, le ton de Sikan était devenu si méprisant. Sous la table, la main de Sarek se posa sur la sienne, apaisante. Elle prit une grande respiration et contint sa colère. Cette fois-ci, pendant un quart de seconde, elle sentit distinctement combien Sarek était fier d'elle. Oui, elle ne devait accorder aucune importance aux opinions de ce désagréable Vulcain

\- Vous oubliez que je porte en moi les souvenirs du Commandant Spock. Je sais à quoi vous servent vos séances de méditations quotidiennes. Rétorqua sèchement Sèjal. Et je vous prierai de ne pas insulter le Commandant Spock pour lequel j'ai la plus haute estime!

Le ton glacial de Sèjal laissa Sikan sans voix.

\- Nous, les robots, nous sommes à la recherche des émotions, car nous pensons, tout comme Tsai Ève, qu'elles sont inhérentes au développement de l'intelligence chez toutes les espèces.

Yar-taluhk émit un bourdonnement approbateur, comme pour confirmer ces dire  
Sikan chassa de son esprit cette idée saugrenue.

\- Le jour de notre fusion mentale, WAIT-net venait de me donner accès à l'indépendance, en sectionnant tout lien wireless avec ille. Il me fallait apprendre rapidement à faire des choix par moi-même, car ille m'avait donné pour mission de cohabiter avec les Humains afin de les aider. J'étais fasciné par les liens affectifs si puissants qu'il existait entre eux-trois. J'ai demandé à Tsai Ève de m'expliquer en quoi cela consistait. Elle n'a pas su le verbaliser, alors elle m'a proposé de me le montrer. Ses époux se sont joints à elle.

Sèjal se tut. Une émotion passa sur son visage.

\- Spock était persuadé que vous étiez d'une dimension spatiale différente. Suggéra Amanda.

\- En effet. Tous les trois pensaient que nous ne nous reverrions jamais, ils étaient certains de pouvoir retourner tôt ou tard dans leur univers d'origine. Je n'ai jamais révélé aucun de leurs souvenirs, mais les analyses que j'ai pu en retirer ont été d'une grande aide pour moi et mes frères d'itération.

\- Donc vous avez vraiment tous les souvenirs de Spock? Tous ses souvenirs d'enfance ?

\- Oui, Dame Amanda.

\- Ainsi que ceux de Ève ? Insista Amanda. Et de Jim?

\- Oui.

Elle aurait aimé poser des questions, mais ne voulut pas être indiscrète.

\- Tout ce que je peux vous dire est que Tsai Ève est née à 9110,01 sur la planète Terre. Elle a été téléportée à bord de l'Enterprise sans son consentement à 36710.15

\- C'est une primitive! S'exclama Sikan

\- À quel moment ma bru vous a-t-elle donné l'impression de se comporter comme un être  _primitif_  ? Demanda aussitôt Amanda, d'un ton froid et faussement calme

\- Vous devriez avoir plus de respect envers vos aînées, Amiral. Répliqua Séjal le plus sérieusement du monde.

L'échange de sourire entre Amanda et le Robot fit comprendre à Sikan que celui-ci venait de faire une plaisanterie.

\- Vous êtes très Humain, pour un robot! Cracha-t-il sans parvenir à masquer son mépris pour les Humains

\- Je vous remercie du compliment, Amiral. Répliqua Sèjal.

\- Voudriez-vous nous révéler à présent la raison de votre visite. Demanda Sarek tranquillement

À sa grande surprise, Sikan avait totalement oublié le but de sa démarche. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il posa la première question qui lui passa dans la tête.

\- Comment faites-vous pour supporter  _ça_?

\- De quoi parlez-vous Amiral? Demanda Sarek qui avait parfaitement compris le sous-entendu

\- Cet étalage indécent, permanent et grossier d'émotions et de sentiments!

\- Cet étalage comme vous dites ne m'indispose en aucune façon. Répliqua Sarek, et ce n'était pas un mensonge. Nous vivons actuellement parmi des êtres émotifs, il suffit de nous adapter. Cela demande simplement un peu d'entraînement. De plus, il est totalement illogique de demander à des Humains ou des Klingons de se comporter de façon Vulcaine.

\- L'Ambassadeur Séjal n'est pas Humain.

\- L'Ambassadeur Séjal est ce qu'il a choisi d'être. Répondit tranquillement Sarek. De ce que j'ai compris, il est à la recherche de sa part d'humanité. De plus, il est pourvu d'affects et d'émotions que l'on peut qualifier d'Humaines. À ce titre, il serait légitime de le considérer au même titre qu'un être Humain. Êtes-vous venu ici afin de discuter de l'Humanité de l'Ambassadeur Séjal?

Sèjal n'avait rien dit. Il faisait face à une puissante émotion. Sarek était un Vulcain, un scientifique. Ces propos étaient le résultat d'une réflexion logique et rationnelle. Il pensait ce qu'il disait... Sèjal le robot... Humain... Amanda posa sa main sur son bras, comme si elle avait deviné son trouble, et ce simple geste si tendre l'apaisa.

\- Non, certes non. Je m'interrogeais sur la pertinence de laisser le commandement de notre... coalition à cette jeune Humaine inexpérimentée. Que sait-elle des risques que l'on prend lors d'un combats?

\- Ma bru a déjà risqué sa vie à de nombreuse reprise en compagnie de ses Époux. Répondit Sarek dont l'impassibilité était devenue glaciale. Elle n'a jamais reculé face au danger.

\- N'avez-vous pas donné votre parole? Demanda Sèjal, sans cacher son indignation.

L'Amiral se sentit pris en faute:  
\- Je tiendrai ma parole. Répondit-il à contre cœur.

Il se leva brusquement  
\- Je dois vous quitter.

Avant que nul ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, il était sorti.

\- Me trouverez-vous irrationnelle, mon Époux, si je vous disais que je trouve cet homme extrêmement antipathique?

\- Je vous répondrai que vos propos sont logiques car vous êtes Humaine, mon Épouse.  
Lui aussi trouvait cet homme fort déplaisant, et fort peu Vulcain.

\- Il commence à se faire tard. Je vais vous laisser moi aussi. Je vous remercie pour votre aimable invitation.

\- J'ai été heureuse de parler avec vous. Sourit Amanda. Vous serez toujours le bienvenu!

\- Je vous remercie

Ils se levèrent et l'accompagnèrent à la porte.

-  _Sochya heh dif._  Dit Séjal

- _Dif-tor heh smusma._  Répondit Sarek

\- Me permettez-vous de vous dire au revoir de façon Humaine, comme on le fait entre ami ? Demanda Amanda

\- Bien entendu! Sourit Séjal

\- Penchez-vous un peu vers moi.

Il obéit et reçut sur la joue l'effleurement d'un baiser affectueux. Elle lui tendit la joue et il fit de même. Il sortit en silence, incapable de parler

\- Vous l'avez beaucoup ému en faisant cela. Constata Sarek

\- Je sais. C'est un homme bon et agréable. C'est sans doute irrationnel, mais de savoir qu'il porte en lui les souvenirs de Spock, cela me donne l'impression qu'il est aussi un peu mon fils! Il ressemble à Spock quand il était jeune, dans cette façon de se chercher une identité. À cause de ces souvenirs Humains et Vulcains, il est différents de ses frères robots...

\- Je constate surtout que le cœur d'une mère est toujours en éveil, mon épouse. Répondit Sarek avec bienveillance.  
Il tendit ses doigts vers elle

Elle accepta le  _Ozh'esta_  avec un sourire amoureux. Par un miracle qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, lorsqu'ils se caressaient ainsi, elle avait accès à quelques pensées de Sarek, comme si il avait accepté de lui ouvrir certaines portes de son esprit. Elle en éprouvait un profond bonheur... malgré tant et tant d'années de vie commune, depuis qu'illes étaient montés à bord de ce vaisseau, illes avaient la sensation de se re-découvrir, et illes étaient plus amoureux que jamais.

**ooo**

Séjal ne parvint pas à effacer son sourire de son visage pendant le reste de la soirée, tandis que Yar-taluhk ne cessa de ronronner de bien-être dans son cou...  
Sarek était un Vulcain, donc une personne douée d'un esprit hautement logique et rationnel. Se répétait-il. Un esprit déductif. Son raisonnement ne pouvait être remis en cause: Humain... Sèjal était pourvu d'un esprit Humain!

 

**ooo**

 

Afin d'approfondir agréablement les liens de bonne coopération, Ève avait suggéré que toustes les responsables de la coalition puissent prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Sa proposition avait été acceptée avec plaisir par (presque) toutes les personnes concernées. La salle du mess des officiers avait été agrandie, en supprimant un mur qui la séparait d'une pièce inoccupée

C'est ainsi que l'Amiral Sikan n'eut pas d'autre choix que de rejoindre l'interminable tablée où se trouvait déjà le  _Rehek_ , l'Amirale- _Teikogu_  Senta, l'ambassadeur Séjal, l'ambassadeur Sarek et son épouse, mais aussi le Docteur McCoy, le chef- _devw_ _I_ _'_  de la sécurité Azhular le Klingon.  
En bout de table se trouvaient des Humains qui ne lui avaient pas encore été présentés, lesquels parlaient et riaient de façon tout à fait irrationnelle avec les non-moins extravagants Kokivo-yan, Epsylonniens et Klingons. Heureusement que les membres de son équipe Vulcaine relevaient le niveau en restant dignes et impassibles.  
Mais si Sikan avait réellement observé ses conseillés avec attention, il aurait remarqué que leur visages, quoique impassibles, reflétaient une bienveillance amusée. Et qu'ils prenaient volontiers, et calmement, part aux joyeux bavardages

L'Amiral Sikan arriva en plein milieu d'une conversation

\- ... à quelle loi sociologique correspond donc ce comportement? Demandait Séjal. Je ne la connais pas

\- C'est normal, elle date de ce matin! Répondit Ève avec un grand sourire facétieux. Quand l'équipage et les passagers de l'Enterprise sont sous la menace d'une situation risquée, ils rient, plaisantent et font plus la fête, afin se donner des forces face à l'adversité! C'est la  _loi de Damoclès._

Les Humains éclatèrent de rire, alors que Klingons, Kokivo-yan et Epsylonniens semblèrent perplexes. Qui était cette Dame Oclèsse?

\- Je soupçonne une référence typiquement humaine. Déduisit Sarek, impassible.  
Il croisa le regard tranquille de son fils. Il devina de l'amusement sous la surface calme de son visage. C'était si imperceptible qu'il fallait bien connaître Spock pour le voir.

\- Tout à fait. Il s'agit d'une très ancienne légende terrienne. Expliqua Spock. Un roi avait fait suspendre au dessus d'un courtisant nommé Damoclès une épée attachée au plafond par un long poil d'animal, un crin de cheval, afin de lui faire comprendre la précarité de la vie d'un monarque.

\- ... votre érudition m'émerveillera toujours, Spock! S'exclama Ève avec une admiration sincère  
Le cœur de Spock se gonfla de plaisir, mais seul ses  _T'hylara_  le perçurent car il resta parfaitement neutre.

\- Cette loi de Damoclès s'applique aussi à mon peuple! S'amusa la Teikogu Senta  
Elle tourna le regard vers ses conseillé·es. Illes avaient mené de grands débats passionnés, entrecoupés de rires, avec Angghal et Aktuh, pour déterminer laquelle de leurs deux ethnie avait le plus le sens de la fête.

\- Amiral Sikan. Dit Sarek. Je vous en prie, prenez place.

À contre cœur, il s'assit sur le siège tendu.  
Il regarda avec dégoût les trois insectoïdes partageant une même assiette de fleurs, et qui bourdonnaient doucement. Comment pouvaient-ils accepter de laisser leurs animaux de compagnie manger ainsi sur la table ?  
Il contempla les contenus des différents plateaux des convives. Ses yeux s'attardèrent avec répugnance sur ce qui semblait être de la viande crue dans celui du  _DevwI'_ Azhular, ainsi que des choses de couleur grillée en forme d'arc de cercle. Il vit avec désapprobation le Capitaine prélever une de ces choses grillées sous le regard complice du Klingon, avant de mordre dedans à pleine dent. Comment pouvaient-ils partager ainsi le contenu de leurs plateaux repas?  
Si les convives perçurent sa désapprobation, nul ne lui en fit de remarque.

\- En observant le comportement actuel d'une bonne partie de l'équipage, cette loi, bien que fantaisiste au premier abord, me semble tout à fait pertinente. Décréta Sarek impassiblement  
Mais une étincelle d'amusement était imperceptiblement visible dans ses yeux, alors que le reste de son visage restait parfaitement impavide. À coté de lui, son épouse eut un petit rire tendre.

\- Par contre, toute loi ayant ses exceptions, on peut dire en toute logique, qu'elle ne s'applique en aucun cas au peuple Vulcain, puisque celui-ci possède sa propre technique pour faire face aux situations périlleuse. Ajouta Ève avec un sourire malicieux

Il y eut des rires approbateurs.

\- Effectivement. Approuva Sarek le plus sérieusement du monde.  
Il se garda bien d'avouer que, comme son fils, il trouvait de plus en plus satisfaisant de titiller le Docteur McCoy avec des «fascinant!»

\- Et auriez-vous dans vos grandes manches de kimono une loi pour décrire cette façon qu'à toujours notre Cher Capitaine de sauter à pieds joints dans les problèmes ? Voire de les attirer à lui comme un aimant. Demanda McCoy.

\- Bones! Protesta Kirk. Spock, dites quelque-chose, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser affirmer de telle choses!

\- Capitaine. Répondit Spock en mode pseudo Officier-en-second. Si on fait un calcul de probabilité entre les missions considérées comme  _de routines_ , et les problèmes que nous avons finalement rencontrés...

\- Au moins une fois sur deux! Le coupa McCoy de façon très affirmative.

\- Vos calculs sont très approximatifs, Docteur. Lui opposa Spock. Bien que relativement proches de la réalité

\- J'ai trouvé! S'exclama Ève. Mais je préviens tous les  _amateurs de raisonnements logiques et rationnels_  ici présent, c'est du très lourd dans le grand n'importe quoi !

\- Nous prenons en compte votre avertissement. Répliqua Sarek, très premier degré.  
Mais toujours aussi imperceptiblement amusé par ces enfantillages assumés comme tels.

\- À mon époque, on appelait ça les lois de Murphy*, ou LEM : Lois de l'Emmerde... hum, Lois de  _vous-avez-compris-quoi_  Maximum : en gros : même quand tout semble devoir  _logiquement_ se passer bien, il y a toujours un moment pour que tout tourne mal sans qu'on sache pourquoi!

Il y eut à nouveau un grand éclat de rire. Le regard de Sarek laissa apparaître comme un sourire, il avait bien compris la taquinerie dans le "devoir  _logiquement_  se passer bien"

\- Et vous pensez qu'il en sera ainsi de notre mission. Intervint Sikan d'une voix glaciale  
Toutes ces puérilités étaient pathétiques, il était temps de ramener ces personnes à la réalité.

Les rires se turent immédiatement, le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Sikan vit peser sur lui des yeux réprobateurs, mais cela ne le toucha pas. Sarek considéra d'un regard neutre ce Vulcain incapable de s'adapter et de comprendre les mœurs des autres Humanoïdes. Seule son Épouse perçut sa réprobation.

\- Non. Là c'est la  _loi de y-a-pas-le-chois_. Répliqua Ève sans parvenir à contenir un certain agacement

\- Ah bon, je croyais que c'était la  _loi de gagne-ou-crève_. Ajouta Kirk sarcastique

\- Je dirai plutôt la  _loi du devoir de protection de toutes les formes de vie_. Ajouta Spock froidement

\- En deux mots, nous allons lui défoncer sa sale tronche de sombre connard! Conclut Azhular. Même le Doc ne pourra rien faire pour le soigner

Sikan se retint de faire remarquer qu'il y avait là plus que deux mots, ce Klingon était plus que menaçant.

\- De toute façon, je suis médecin, pas guérisseur-vaudou de trucs bizarres et malfaisants!

\- Ça me rappelle une phrase dans une bande dessinée de mon enfance. Dit Ève d'un voix songeuse. Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue.

...  
- _Tire-la un peu pour voir, peut-être que..._

_\- ... Jim!_

_\- Je ne connaissais pas cette expression._  
...

\- Les besoins de la majorités surpassent celui d'un seul ? Proposa Azhular

Sikan ne put retenir un bref étonnement, comment ce Klingon pouvait-il connaître cette phrase?

\- Non, ça c'est une citation de Surak...

Comment cette Humaine pouvait-elle savoir que cette phrase provenait des enseignements sacrés de Surak? Son manque de considération pour l'intelligence Humains était tel qu'il ne fit pas le lien avec le récit de Sèjal et de l'adaptation de ces préceptes par le trouple lors de la reprogrammation de WAIT-net.

-... je parle d'une phrase écrite dans une bande dessiné pour adolescent, une phrase à propos du pouvoir... ah oui : « _un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilité»*_. S'exclama Ève ravie

À nouveau, l'Amiral Sikan sembla avoir bogué... alors que nombre des personnes présentes semblaient hocher la tête d'approbation

\- Ma Saïshen est un grand pouvoir. C'est  _ma_  responsabilité d'aller combattre Dochnesh. Mais je refuse que la pensée de ce futur combat obnubile toutes mes pensées, ce serait déjà lui donner une première victoire sur nous. Et vous, Amiral pour quelle raison êtes vous là à nos cotés? Quelles sont vos motivations?

\- Mes motivation sont logiques. Je suis ici afin d'accomplir mon devoir en détruisant cette aberration dangereuse.

\- Nous tous qui sommes autour de cette table avons ce même but commun. Déclara Kirk avec gravité. Ayez au moins la dignité de le reconnaître!

\- Je...

Ève hoqueta soudain un cri étouffé, alors qu'une ombre sombre l'enveloppait. Dans un sursaut, elle se mit debout et recula de plusieurs pas pour éloigner ce maléfice de ses ami·es.

-  _Rai, rai... ri va'ashiv !_  [Non, non... pas encore !] Gémit-elle avec désespoir.

Dans un effort sur-humain, elle parvint à émettre un  _At-ran'saïdun_  [bouclier de contention de Saïshen) qui empêcha cette lumière pervertie de se répandre dans la pièce, protégeant ainsi les personnes présentes de ses effets malfaisants.

Ses  _T'hylara_  la rejoignirent aussitôt. Ils entrèrent dans le  _At-ran'saïdun_  et chacun d'eux la pris par la main. Ils s'immobilisèrent et furent englobé dans l'ombre maléfique.

\- Cette fois, je ne les laisserai pas se battre seuls! Décréta Azhular en se levant précipitamment.

Il trouva l'épaule gauche de Ève dans la néant et y posa la main. Sans un mot, McCoy se leva en même temps que lui. Il posa sa main à coté de celle de son amant, de façon à ce que leurs doigts se touchent et s'enlacent. Il refusait de laisser Azhular partir sans lui, où que ce soit. Azhular serra doucement cette main dans la sienne. Ils disparurent à leur tour dans l'ombre.

Intrigué, bien que réticent à tout contact physique, et encore plus avec des Humains, Sikan entra dans le  _At-ran'saïdun._ Il tendit le bras, trouva l'épaule droite de la jeune femme et y posa la main. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il allait devoir combattre avec ces Humanoïdes. Il fut lui aussi emporté dans ce néant

Pour celleux entré·es dans le  _At-ran'saïdun,_  tout devint d'un noir total. Puis blanc.

Illes étaient dans un néant de lumière blanche, ressemblant à un brouillard, sans début, ni fin, ni haut, ni bas, ni froid, ni chaud. Le silence était assourdissant, ils n'entendaient même plus le souffle de leurs respirations.  
Illes percevaient sans les voir, les auras invisibles de la présence des autre personnes à leurs cotés, leurs êtres était réduit à la simple émanation de leur conscience. Bones et Azhular avaient cependant la sensation de toujours se tenir immatériellement par la main. Ils resserrèrent leurs prises pour être sûrs de ne pas se lâcher  
En face d'eux, se tenait une sphère d'un noir absolu, autant fascinante que repoussante, qui semblait absorber la lumière.

Était-ce  _ça_ , Dochnesh? S'étonna Sikan. Cette... boule aussi immonde qu'insignifiante ?

**ooo**

**à suivre  
** Les battements du cœur de Ève s'emballèrent. Elle avait sentit la présence des trois hommes en plus de ses  _T'hylara..._

* * *

 **Le coin citation  
**_***Spock : «La logique est le début de la sagesse, pas la fin.»**  
_ Phrase tirée du film Star Trek VI : Terre inconnue, 1991, film écrit par Leonard Nimoy, Lawrence Konner et Mark Rosenthal  
_A quelques mois de la retraite, le capitaine Kirk doit accomplir une dernière mission : escorter le haut-chancelier klingon jusqu'à une conférence de paix pour mettre fin à une guerre larvée de soixante-dix ans. Dès le début, cela se passe très mal…_  
Gene Roddenberry, le concepteur original de la série Star Trek, est mort trois jours après avoir visionné le film dans une version presque finale.  
sources : films·blog·lemonde·fr/2016/11/29/star-trek-6/

ooo

 **le coin citation bis ^^**  
Dans Amazing Spiderman, Stan Lee fait dire à l'oncle de Peter Parker (Spider man) que  
"un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilité"

ooo

 **Le coin lois de Murphy**  
histoire de finir en beauté ^^

bernardwerber·com / unpeuplus / murphy/lois_murphy  
il y en a d'autre sur le site et c'est à mourir de rire

Lois générales

1\. Rien n'est aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît.

2\. Tout prend plus de temps que vous ne le pensez.

3\. Tout ce qui peut aller mal ira mal.

4\. Laissées à elles-mêmes, les choses tendent à aller de mal en pis.

5\. S'il y a un risque pour que plusieurs choses aillent mal, c'est celle qui causera le plus de dommage qui ira mal. Corollaire: s'il y a un pire moment pour que quelque chose aille mal, c'est à ce moment-là que cela ira mal.

6\. Même si quelque chose ne peut pas aller mal, cela ira mal quand même.

7\. Si vous sentez qu'il y a quatre raisons pour lesquelles une procédure peut mal se dérouler, et que vous parvenez à les contrer, alors une cinquième raison, imprévisible, va rapidement se développer.

8\. Si tout semble fonctionner correctement, alors vous avez manifestement oublié quelque chose.

9\. La nature nous réserve toujours des pannes.

10\. Mère Nature est une salope.

ooo


	61. 61 5 Hu'a [démon séducteur]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XIII  _Kaisu'es_ [Fraternité]

* * *

 **chapitre 5** **_Hu'a  
_ ** **[démon séducteur]**

**ooo**

précédemment  
Les battements du cœur de Ève s'emballèrent. Elle avait sentit la présence des trois hommes en plus de ses  _T'hylara_ , et surtout...

ooo

Spock, Jim et Ève sentaient la présence écrasante de Dochnesh, dont l'esprit était entièrement concentré sur elleux, et essayait de percer les défenses leurs  _kash-naf._ La psyché de Spock avait aussitôt dressé une seconde barrière autour de leurs boucliers mentaux. La lutte était cependant difficile: Dochnesh avait gagné en puissance depuis leur première rencontre. Cette fois-ci, il tentait de soumettre leurs esprits au sien.

...  
-  _Tukh-nisau ish-veh sarlha svi't'ama! Ri nam-tor T'ai'lu 'nach-veh naph-fo-dan-shidik !_  [ _Il essaie de pénétrer nos esprits! Mes frères n'ont pas de barrière mentale pour les protéger]._ S'inquiéta Ève en luttant pour ne pas céder à la panique. Il va faire du mal à mes frères !

 _-_   _Hafa'uh shaula t'nash-veh heh thaka'uh t'du [Conserve ton calme et concentre-toi]._ Conseilla Spock. _J'ai confiance en toi: tu trouveras en toi un moyen de nous protéger avec ta Saïshen. De plus, pour le moment son intérêt est uniquement centré sur nous trois._

 _\- Oui, je sûr que tu sauras faire une sorte de bulle de protection autour de nous._ Renchérit Jim.  _Un bouclier de lumière positive! Ne doute pas de la puissance de ta Saïshen!  
..._

Ève respira profondément, Spock l'aida à retrouver son calme. Elle se laissa guider par son instinct de protection. De petites étincelles jaillirent autour d'elleux en crépitant. Elles s'étirèrent en étoiles dont les ramifications les entourèrent toustes les six, telles les arabesques de branches d'arbres couvertes de givre. Elles prirent la forme d'une sphère protectrice composée de délicates broderies de lumières. Chacune des brindilles de soie blanches était parcourue de fils de lumières jaunes-orangés et verts.

Azhular et Leonard contemplèrent cette magie féerique avec admiration. Ils ressentirent un profond soulagement en sentant la présence mentale de Dochnesh s'éloigner d'eux et devenir plus lointaine. Instinctivement, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et sursautèrent presque. Ils se voyaient! Ils voyaient leurs âmes et découvrirent qu'elle étaient à la fois singulièrement semblables et complémentaires.

Car cette sphère protectrice avait modifié la structure de l'espace-temps autour d'eux. Elle révélait les ombres claires-obscures des émanations psychiques de leurs esprits.

Sikan ouvrit de grand yeux, bien conscient cependant que cela n'était qu'une illusion de mouvement, en voyant ces formes humanoïdes apparaître. Il sut instinctivement que ce qu'il voyait révélait les mois profonds de ces Humanoïdes. Illes étaient étonnement identiques à ce que leurs comportements pouvait permettre de déduire de leurs personnalités respectives.

Au centre, se trouvait la source de ce bouclier de dentelle protectrice: la silhouette de l'Humaine. Une forme d'un blanc pur, étincelant mais doux, délicatement irisé. Elle diffusait un amour irradiant qui parvenait à s'immiscer à travers les barrières de ses  _Kash-naf_  sans les altérer. À la droite de l'Humaine se tenait un être composée de verts et de jades profonds aux nuances opalines rayonnantes de sérénité et de bienveillance, le Commandant Spock? À la gauche de T'sai Ève, ce ne pouvait être que le Capitaine Kirk, tout d'ocres-orangés flamboyants et d'ors volontaires et passionnés. Toustes trois se tenaient par la main, mais à ces jonctions de leurs corps éthérés, les couleurs se mélangeaient, comme si leurs énergies s'inter-pénétraient.  
Sikan y vit une preuve de cette fusion mentale dont lui avait parlé l'Ambassadeur Sarek.

Sikan tourna son regard. Il fut surpris par l'impression de puissance et de maîtrise de soi qui se dégageait de l'esprit du Klingon, silhouette de carmins et de vermeils incandescents comme les braises sur lesquelles il suffirait de souffler pour qu'elles s'enflamment. Celle du médecin Humain était composée d'azurs, de turquoises et de saphirs, lumineux, étincelants et ardents comme une lente combustion. Il se dégageait de chacun d'eux des ondes de chaleurs enveloppantes, aux vibrations semblables à celles des battements d'un cœur. Ces deux humanoïdes étaient des mâles aux esprits de feu dont les instincts de protection étaient extrêmement développés. Eux aussi se tenaient par la main, mais le phénomène de mélange des lumières était nettement moins important.

Sikan regarda ses propres mains, d'un gris uni et mate, comme sans vie. Sikan rectifia, non, pas sans vie. Son esprit était expurgé de toutes ces émotions futiles et inutiles, sa pensée avait été forgée avec rigueur dans les fers exigeants de la logique et de la raison.

Étrangement, Ève ne ressentait plus aucune peur. Plus que jamais, elle sentait, s'écoulant dans sa conscience, la force spirituelle de ses  _T'hylara_. L'inaltérable optimisme volontaire de Jim, l'incorruptible énergie mentale de Spock. À elleux trois, rien n'était impossible.

Doshnech prit la parole avec concupiscence :  
\- ET BIEN, ET BIEN, MA GOURMANDE. TES DEUX VIGOUREUX AMANTS NE TE SUFFISENT PLUS?

.

...  
_-_  Va-tor ish-veh ra? _[Qu'est ce qu'ille raconte ?]_ S'étonna Ève naïvement

 _\- Ille sous-entend que Azhular, Bones et cet Amiral sont tes amants._  Expliqua Jim, ne sachant pas s'il devait s'en amuser ou s'en irriter.

(Le trio ne se rendit pas compte que, enveloppés par leurs lumières protectrices, leurs "protégés" entendaient leurs pensées. Grace à cette étrange fusion mentale , Bones et Azhular comprenaient même les mots en Vulcains alors qu'ils ignoraient tout de cette langue. Fascinés par cette étrange façon de parler, ils n'intervinrent pas, croyant que le trouple parlait "normalement")

 _\- Mais ille est complètement à coté de la plaque, Môssieur machin!_ Ashau nash-veh Azhular heh Bones, k'ek' khaf-spol t'nash-veh! Hi, nam-tor au Os-sa-kai t'nash-veh ! _[J'aime Azhular et Bones, de tout mon cœur, mais ils sont mes grands frères!]_  S'indigna Ève. Heh ri nam-tor nash-veh skamau fundaultk sanok-fam Halitra-lan Le-suma ! [ _Et je ne suis en aucune façon attirée par le déplaisant Amiral glaçon!]_

(Tout l'amour qu'elle leur portait était quasi palpable alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, et cela emplit les cœurs de ses frères d'une force considérable. Par contre, Sikan en fut vivement incommodé mais il se retint de protester)

 _\- L'amiral applique avec rigueur la discipline du_ T'san'at _[maîtrise des émotions]._ Expliqua Spock très calmement

\- S _es lieutenants Skitra et T'kin aussi, mais ils ne dégagent pas cette condescendance glaçante!_  Répliqua Ève.  _On peut appliquer rigoureusement le_ T'san'at _et la logique sans pour autant devenir aussi désagréable. La preuve : ton père n'est pas comme ça!_

 _-Ac-ruth'es [Certes]._  Concéda Spock impassiblement  
...

.

Ève essaya de communiquer avec Dochnesh, en prononçant les mots comme si elle parlait avec sa bouche :  
\- L'Amiral n'est pas mon amant, pas plus que le Docteur McCoy et le DevwI' Azhular! Pourquoi sommes-nous ici?

Il y eut un silence. L'avait-il entendue?

Malgré tous ses efforts, Dochnesh ne pouvait plus avoir un total accès aux esprits de Jim, Ève et Spock. Cette sphère de lumière blanche court-circuitait son pouvoir. Ille ne perçut donc pas leurs échanges autrement que par leurs silences. Sa frustration était perceptible.

\- Répondez-lui! Gronda Azhular

\- PATIENCE MA BELLE. PATIENCE MON MIGNON. VOUS ALLEZ COMPRENDRE.

\- Mon mignon? ! Mais il se prend pour qui, celui-là? S'indigna le Klingon

.

...  
_\- Dochnesh entend nos paroles lorsque nos esprits les prononcent comme si nous parlions avec notre bouche, mais pas quand lorsque nous les partageons via notre_ Kash-naf. Déduisit Spock.

(Bones, Azhular et Sikan comprirent: c'était donc pour cela qu'illes parlaient de cette façon étrange, mi-Vulcain mi-Standard! Ils avaient accès aux pensées qu'illes partageaient via leur lien mentaux. Aucun d'eux ne révéla la situation, Bones et Azhular pour ne pas les mettre mal à l'aise et Sikan car il trouvait cette promiscuité mentale extrêmement embarrassant.)

 _\- Tant mieux! S'il fallait abaisser ce bouclier pour communiquer avec ça, je crois que nous ne pourrions pas résister longtemps à ses assauts mentaux._  Ajouta Jim. _N'hésite pas à puiser dans nos énergies si nécessaire._

 _\- Oui. Je le ferai._  
...

.

Dochnesh re-dirigea donc son attention sur les trois autres Humanoïdes dont une partie des pensées superficielles lui étaient encore accessibles. Il étaient certes un second choix. Cependant, ille pouvait semer la zizanie entre elleux et affaiblir leurs liens en révélant les bassesses de leurs minables mesquineries respectives. L'idée lui plut au plus haut point.

Ille se rapprocha d'abord de celui qui était, en apparence, le plus faible des trois : le docteur McCoy.  
Leonard sentit aussitôt cette présence écrasante roder autour de son esprit, qu'allait tenter de faire ce monstre? La main de Azhular se serra dans la sienne et Leonard eut la sensation que son Amant lui communiquait son indomptable volonté. Son angoisse reflua.

Dochnesh éprouva de la satisfaction: les angoisses intimes de cet Humain étaient si facilement discernables, si primitives. Ille n'eut même pas besoin d'aller de fouiller dans ses pensées profondes:  
\- HUM, UN MÉDECIN... SI INTÈGRE. SI ENTIÈREMENT DÉVOUÉ À SA VOCATION. JOINS-TOI À MOI, DOCTEUR McCOY! ET TU DÉTIENDRAS LE POUVOIR DE GUÉRISON ABSOLU! PLUS AUCUN DE TES PATIENTS NE MOURRA!

...  
-  _Il arrive quand même à deviner leurs pensées!_ S'alarma Ève en luttant contre sa panique

-  _Probablement, mais il n'a semble-t-il aucun pouvoir hypnotique sur eux._  Répliqua aussitôt Spock, toujours aussi calme.  _Faute de quoi, il ne se donnerait pas la peine de faire de telles propositions. Nam-tor korsan t'nash'veh nekwitau-bosh [Ta protection est efficace.]_

 _\- Par contre, ce démon va les tenter un à un!_ Comprit Jim _  
..._

Bien qu'une demie-seconde soufflé par le culot une telle proposition, (le prenait-il donc pour un idiot?) le docteur répliqua avec mépris :  
\- Le jour où je croirai aux miracles et à la poudre de Perlimpinpin, je vous ferai signe. Répliqua Bones. Gardez vos vaines promesses pour les imbéciles qui auront la stupidité de croire à vos mensonges!

...  
- _Pan! Prend ça dans les dents!_  Ne put se retenir d'exulter Ève.

-  _Je reconnais bien là notre "bon" docteur !_ Jubila Jim aussitôt avec fierté.  _Qu'est ce que je peux aimer son sale caractère!_

\- HA! Nam-tor ko-veh ved lo'uk !  _[Oui, il est vraiment génial!]_ Renchérit Ève avec admiration

-  _... poudre de perlimpinpin... intéressant. Je ne connaissais pas cette expression._  Remarqua Spock tranquillement.  _Notre inflexible Bones possède vraiment l'art de la répartie!_

(Trois remarques, trois compliments, Bones ressentit une vive émotion. Il ne savait pas que Spock aussi le surnommait Bones, et cela lui fit plaisir de le découvrir)

-  _C'est en effet le moment idéal pour enrichir ton vocabulaire._  Ironisa Jim

-  _C'est toujours le bon moment pour découvrir de nouvelles choses_. Plaisanta doucement Ève.  _Notre Spock est un scientifique! Et tout scientifique qui se respecte a toujours l'esprit en éveil!_  
...

Dochnesh n'accorda aucun intérêt à la réponse du médecin. Ille reporta son attention sur Azhular. À cause de cette sphère protectrice, ille n'avait aucune prise sur lui, aucun moyen de l'hypnotiser pour le soumettre à sa volonté. Ille observa alors rapidement son esprit bouillonnant. Les Klingons étaient une race d'humanoïdes si peu évolués. Azhular se crispa mais résista autant qu'il put à cette tentative d'intrusion, avec toute son opiniatreté. Il sentait que Leonard avaient en lui une confiance absolue et cela décupla ses forces mentales.

\- UN KLINGON! Jubila Dochnesh. UN GUERRIER-NÉ! JE VOIS QUE LA DÉLICIEUSE VIOLENCE DE TES ANCÊTRES GUERRIERS COULE DANS TON SANG INDOMPTABLE... HUUM... TON SANG ROYAL. CE N'EST PAS TON JEUNE COUSIN QUI DEVRAIT ÊTRE CHANCELIER, MAIS TOI!... PRÊTE-MOI ALLÉGEANCE, ET JE TE DONNERAI LE POUVOIR ABSOLU! TU SERAS ROI COMME TON NOBLE ANCÊTRE !

Sikan eut des difficultés à contenir son vif étonnement. Comment se faisait-il qu'un héritier Klingon ait accepté ce poste subalterne à bord d'un vaisseau de Starfleet? De plus, selon ses informations, le Chancelier Tamek avait l'âge d'être le grand père de Azhular, pas son "jeune cousin". Cette situation était totalement incohérente!

\- Tu as un siècle de retard, pauvre naze! Et mon honneur est déjà engagé. Répliqua Azhular avec une morgue cinglante. Un Klingon ne combat que pour une noble cause."La délicieuse violence de mon peuple de guerrier" que tu sembles tant apprécier va venir te botter le cul en profondeur!

Oui, Azhular le savait, il était  _Qo'noS cho'wI', l'Héritier._  Il avait fait son devoir en assurant la stabilité du pouvoir, en ne revendiquant pas cette couronne, en la laissant entre les mains de Tamek. Azhular avait été souillé par son esclavage. Prétendre au trône aurait provoqué d'interminables guerres de clans. Et il voulait que son peuple soit uni. Rien n'était plus important. Il n'avait aucun regret. D'ailleurs son cousin assumait cette responsabilité de façon juste et digne.  
Comment ce crétin de Dochnesh avait-il pu imaginer qu'il ait ces stupides rêves de pouvoir? Parce qu'il pensait souvent à Qon'oS? Parce que celles et ceux qu'il avait aimé·es vivaient toujours dans sa mémoire et son cœur? Ce Dochnesh ne comprenait donc rien aux sentiments!

...  
_-Nam-tor Os-sa-kai t'nash-veh ved lo'uk [Mon grand frère est vraiment génial!]._ S'extasia à nouveau Ève. Ma nash-veh veed niiiii taurauik Os-sa-kai-lar _[j'ai vraiment des grands frères siiiii merveilleux!]_

(Azhular savait que c'était un cri du cœur, et le sien se remplit de fierté, tandis que la main de Leonard se resserrait dans la sienne. Chacun d'eux avaient la sensation de percevoir  _physiquement_  l'amour de l'autre dans chacune des cellules de leurs corps)

- _Intéressant euphémisme doublé d'une fascinante métaphore militaire._  Commenta Spock très sérieusement.

 _\- À croire que Bones a déteint sur lui._ S'amusa Jim

-  _Azhular est aussi atrabilaire que Bones, voire plus._  Ajouta Spock comme s'il énonçait la conclusion d'une expérience scientifique, mais Azhular le prit, à juste titre, pour un compliment.

-  _Ne dit-on pas qui se ressemble s'assemble?_ Dit Jim

-  _L'expression "botter le cul", tu la connaissais ?_  Demanda Ève

 _\- Oui, je l'ai déjà entendue dans la bouche de Bones._  
...

Stupéfait, Dochnesh resta silencieux pendant une demi-minute. Ille se concentra à nouveau sur le Klingon et trouva son point faible:  
\- KLINGON INSOLENT! JE VAIS PULVÉRISER VOS MINABLES VAISSEAUX, ET J'ENVERRAI MES HOMMES VIOLER TON MIGNON JUSQU'À CE QU'IL EN CRÈVE!

Azhular allait répliquer avec rage mais Bones le retint:  
\- Ne réponds pas à sa provocation minable! Il sait qu'il n'a pas de prise sur toi, alors il se venge en me menaçant.

Azhular prit une grande respiration et parvint à retrouver un semblant de calme, mais son sang restait incandescent et comme de la lave. Son aura semblait avoir pris feu, un incendie qui entourait à présent la silhouette de son précieux Amant, comme pour tenter de le protéger.

Sikan regarda avec mépris cet Humanoïde incapable de contenir ses affects primitifs. L'attention de Dochnesh se tourna vers lui, oppressante, et il éprouva soudain une difficulté à respirer... impossible, seul son esprit était en ces lieux.

Cette fois-ci, Dochnesh prit mieux le temps d'examiner correctement cet esprit, de le décortiquer afin de mettre à jour ses aspirations secrètes les plus profondes. Ce Vulcain possédait certes ces boucliers mentaux propres à sa race, mais ses aspirations étaient si puissantes qu'elle suintaient de ces remparts imparfaits.  
À cause de la barrière protectrice de la Sishen, Dochnesh ne pouvait pas le soumettre lui non plus. Mais s'ille lui faisait la bonne proposition, ille pouvait semer le doute en son esprit, et provoquer la division entre lui et les amis de Ève.

\- UN VULCAIN! FROID. RATIONNEL. PARFAIT. Dit-il en feignant l'admiration à la perfection. TOUTES CES FUTILES ÉMOTIVITÉS SONT INSUPPORTABLES, N'EST-CE PAS? FAIBLES HUMAINS ET KLINGONS IMPÉTUEUX SOUMIS À LEURS AFFECTS RÉPUGNANTS, ET À LEURS PENSÉES SI IRRATIONNELLES! ILS POURRAIENT SOUILLER ET CONTAMINER TON NOBLE PEUPLE. ET RIEN N'EST PLUS PRÉCIEUX QUE VULCAIN... RÉFLÉCHIS-Y...

Sikan se figea en entendant ces mots qui reflétaient si bien ses pensées

Dochnesh se tut, satisfait de lui-même. Cette fois-ci, ille avait réussi. Ille avait trouvé le point faible de ce Vulcain. Ille laissa ses mots imprégner et flatter l'orgueil de celui-ci.

.

...  
- _Il n'est pas possible qu'un homme aussi rationnel et intelligent que l'Amiral puisse penser des choses aussi absurdement racistes !_  S'indigna Ève.  _N'est-il pas sensé pratiquer comme toi, Spock, la «_ Tu-Surak» _[voie de Surak] et suivre ses enseignements qui disent_ «Nam-tor olozhika he utvau natyafam, skasau ish-veh kanok hasular u'ka» _[«La logique et la raison sont impartiales: elles traitent tous les humanoïdes comme des égaux.»]?_

Spock ressentit une secrète fierté à ce que son épouse cite aussi naturellement les paroles de Surak, mais il maîtrisa si rapidement cet orgueil qu'aucun de ses  _T'hylara_  ne le perçut.

 _\- Tu as remarqué à quel point il méprise tout ce qui n'est pas Vulcain._  Lui répondit Jim.  _S'il applique rigoureusement les_ To-gav k'olozhika _[lois de la logique] et le_ T'san'at [ _contrôle des émotions], par contre, il a totalement oublié la tolérance et_ Kol-ut Shan _[IDIC]._

 _-_   _Fascinant._  Se contenta de dire Spock.  _Il semblerait que Dochnesh ait le pouvoir de lire les angoisses enfouies au fond des esprits afin de les manipuler. C'est sans doute ainsi qu'ille a enrôlé les Krupsu et les Humanoïdes arachnoïdes_

 _\- Mais pourquoi alors ne nous a-t-ille pas fait ces propositions à nous aussi ?_ S'étonna Ève.  _Il y a plein de choses qui m'angoissent terriblement_.  _En plus l'Amiral est Vulcain, n'a-t-il donc pas de_ Kash-naf _pour se protéger de ça?_

\- L _es_ Kash-naf _de l'Amiral sont faibles comparées aux nôtres, Expliqua Spock. Elles ne sont pas sur-entraînées._

( Sikan n'avait aucune honte de ses opinions concernant la légitime et logique supériorité de la culture Vulcaine, laquelle devait servir de modèle pour tous les peuples de la galaxie. N'en déplaise à ces stupides Humains sur-émotif-ves, il suivait de façon rigoureuse la  _Tu-Surak_ , et appliquait sans faillir le  _to-gav k'olozhika_ et le  _T'san'at_. Par contre, il fut mortifié par ces derniers propos. Comment son mental de Vulcain pouvait-il être moins fort que celui de cet hybride et surtout de ces deux Humains?)

 _\- Sur-entraînées ? Ah oui, à cause de notre_ Kash-nov _[fusion mentale] permanente._ Comprit Jim

(Que disait donc cet Humain? S'insurgea Sikan. Qu'ils soient capable de fusionner ponctuellement leurs esprits, il finissait par y croire. Mais de façon permanente? Il était impossible que des Humains soient capables d'accomplir une prouesse psychique que très peu de Vulcain parvenait à réaliser!)

 _-Exactement, Jim._  Acquiesça Spock tranquillement.  _Nos_  Kash-naf  _respectifs sont devenues instinctives. Nous n'avons eu de cesse de les renforcer et de les adapter au fur et mesure que nous avons tous les trois acquis cette capacité. De plus, nous savons à présent utiliser l'énergie psychique de nos Saïshens pour les renforcer. Dochnesh ne peut ni les briser, ni les contourner_

 _\- Oui, c'est vrai, grâce à toi!_  Poursuivit Ève.  _Nous savons tous les trois que la plus grande angoisse de Bones est de ne pas parvenir à sauver une vie. Pas besoin d'être médium pour le savoir. Mais pour Azhular, ille était totalement à coté de la plaque : mon grand frère n'a jamais-jamais eu ces ridicules idées de conquête du pouvoir, ça j'en suis sûre et certaine._   _Êtes-vous sûrs que Dochnesh ne s'est pas encore trompé?_ Insista Ève espérant de toutes ses force que cet Amiral ne puisse pas être aussi raciste.

 _\- Je ne pense pas que Dochnesh se trompe pour l'Amiral._  Rétorqua Spock.  _Comme tu le dis,_  l _es angoisses de Bones sont évidentes, c'est un médecin..._

 _\- Il irait jusqu'en enfer s'il estimait que ça pouvait sauver des vies._ Ajouta Jim

 _\- Là c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, Jim._ Répliqua Ève comme si elle avait entendu les pensées de Bones qui se disait exactement la même chose

 _\- Je te renvoie le compliment!_  Reprit Jim.  _Dochnesh a considéré Azhular uniquement en tant que Klingon, pas en tant que personne. Par contre, ille n'a pas fait la même erreur avec l'Amiral. Tu remarqueras qu'ille a pris plus de temps avant de lui faire ces propositions._

 _\- Tout à fait, ille a pris de temps de détecter les réelles aspirations de l'Amiral._  Confirma Spock.  _Afin que ses propositions correspondent à ses aspirations les plus profondes  
..._

_._

Sikan n'eut pas le temps de leur rétorquer que leurs propos étaient totalement irrationnel, Dochnesh reprit la parole avec emphase :

\- TON PEUPLE EST UNE MAGNIFIQUE CIVILISATION, SUPÉRIEUREMENT ÉVOLUÉE, LUI SEUL DEVRAIT DIRIGER L'UNIVERS DE SA GRANDE SAGESSE! ET TOI NOBLE SIKAN, TU DEVRAIS EN ÊTRE LE GUIDE SUPRÊME. TU ES NÉ POUR ÊTRE CE GUIDE! PRÊTE-MOI ALLÉGEANCE! ET JE RÉALISERAI TA DESTINÉE !

Oui! Guider son peuple et imposer à tous la noble  _kahr'y'tan_  [la voie Vulcaine]  
C'était tentant... oh, si tentant...

\- L'amiral Sikan est un homme d'honneur! JAMAIS il ne trahira jamais la confiance de son peuple! S'indigna Ève avec véhémence. Il ne sera jamais un tyran comme vous!

Sikan sursauta.  
... trahir? Trahir la confiance de son peuple... ?

Un violent dégoût de lui-même se répandit soudain en lui.  
Il lui sembla qu'une part de son esprit se déchirait, que son sang se figeait et se changeait en glace dans ses veines. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait ressenti une telle souffrance  
\- Un Vulcain ne se déshonore pas en trahissant sa parole. Parvint-il à répliquer froidement. Nous vous vaincrons lors d'un combat honorable et vous ne pourrez plus nuire.

D'une certaine façon tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu depuis qu'il était monté à bord de ce vaisseau s'était inscrit dans un coin de son esprit. Les propos de l'Ambassadeur Sarek sur la logique de l'acceptation des Humains tels qu'ils étaient ; le récit de l'Ambassadeur Sèjàl et sa critique de la logique pure dénuée de sentiments ; les joyeux débats amicaux où les participants de races différentes se découvraient, avec une jubilation perceptible, plus de points communs culturels que de différences ; la lumière-Saïshen de Tsaï Ève... et cette tolérance, cette bienveillance qu'il avait tant méprisées...  
L'IDIC était partout présente à bord de ce vaisseau, presque  _vivante, palpable_  autour de lui... il y avait puisé des forces pour repousser ce  _Hu'a_ [démon séducteur]

...  
-  _Bénie soit l'intransigeance Vulcaine!_  Pensa Jim avec soulagement

-  _L'Amiral est connu en effet pour son esprit inflexible._  Renchérit Spock

-  _Je vous avais bien dit que Dochnesh s'était encore trompé! Que l'Amiral ne pouvait pas avoir de telles pensées! Il est juste un peu orgueilleux, c'est tout! Nous avons tous des défauts! Moi non plus je ne suis pas parfaite!_

 _\- Oui, tu as raison._  Reconnut Spock.  
...

Cette bienveillance...  
Comment pouvaient-illes avoir aussi aveuglément confiance en lui ? Songea Sikan avec douleur. N'avaient-illes pas compris qu'il n'en était pas digne, que ce monstre avait réellement mis son esprit à nu sous leurs yeux?

Dochnesh ne s'estima pas vaincu pour autant. Ille sentait qu'il y avait encore moyen de fragiliser ce Vulcain, ille sentait que son esprit était perturbé, ille pouvait davantage l'affaiblir mentalement

\- À présent, laissez-nous repartir. S'exclama Ève.

\- NON, J'AI ENVIE DE M'AMUSER ENCORE UN PEU AVEC VOUS! .

Sikan sentait qu'une bonne partie de... la pensée de ce Dochnesh était toujours tournée vers lui, assiégeait ses  _kash-naf_  affaiblis, fouillait son esprit... La terreur montait lentement en lui. Il n'avait nulle part pour le fuir ou se cacher du monstre qui parvenait à fissurer ses barrières mentales malgré le bouclier de lumière blanche. Et cette lumière sombre n'avait en aucune façon la bienveillance de celle de T'sai Ève!

\- Non! Hurla Ève. LAISSEZ-NOUS-PARTIR!

Sans même le contrôler, elle émit une Saïshen à la foi éblouissante et intense. En une fraction de seconde, illes furent libérés.  
Illes se retrouvèrent au mess, entouré·es de silence. Leur sensation de soulagement fut immédiat.  
Sikan parvint de justesse à retrouver l'intégralité de son contrôle mental. Nul ne devait savoir sa déchéance. Jamais.

\- Dochnesh vous a à nouveau kidnappés. Constata Sarek avec un calme qu'il ne ressentait pas.  
Son fils était en vie! Sa bru, son gendre étaient en vie! Il percevait les émotions de son Épouse de façon quasi-physique.

\- Oui. Mais Ève est parvenue à nous arracher à son attraction morbide. Répondit Jim sans se donner la peine de cacher sa fierté à son égard.

\- Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré cette fois-ci? Demanda Spock

\- 36.54 minutes. Répondit Sèjàl, la voix étonnement vibrante  
Il avait compté chaque seconde avec anxiété. Malgré sa longue vie parmi les Humains, jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle inquiétude. Le soulagement qu'il éprouvait à présent en était presque... douloureux ? ?

La Teikogu Senta se contenta d'émettre un soupir discret.  
Elle avait voulu rejoindre le Trouple royal dans cette sphère noire pour tenter de les protéger. Mais Sarek et Sèjàl l'avaient retenue. Ils lui avaient expliqué que ni sa grande force physique, ni sa puissante volonté morale et sa vive intelligence, ni son couteau ou son phaser, ne pourrait malheureusement leur être d'aucune utilité. Elle avait toujours détesté être impuissante! Elle avait rongé son frein avec difficulté. Kalaï Senta était prête à offrir sa vie, sans aucune hésitation, sans aucun regret, en échange de celles de ces Honorables Personnes qui avaient apporté tant de bienfaits aux peuples de sa planète bien-aimés et d'Epsylon-Prime. Heureusement, si Kôgo-Ève avait l'air épuisée, elle était indemne.  
Toutes les personnes présentes au mess avaient pu constater à son insistance à vouloir aller les aider, quitte à en mourir, que sa loyauté envers le Capitaine, le Commandant et T'saï Ève était absolue.

\- Moi, j'ai l'impression que ça a duré des heures! Retorqua Azhular  
Il ceinturait la taille de son Leonard avec possessivité, se contrefichant du  _qu'en dira-t-on_ , mais Bones ne le repoussait pas. Il était trop soulagé d'être de retour et de constater que personne n'était blessé. Et le corps puissant de Azhular était si tangible contre le sien, si rassurant. De toute façon, nul ne songeait à lui faire de remarque à propos de cette démonstration d'appartenance.

\- Moi aussi. Confirma le médecin.

Ève s'affaissa soudain contre Jim, et de lourdes larmes se mirent à dévaler avec abondance sur ses joues alors qu'un sanglot lui montait à la gorge. Jim l'entoura de ses bras, sans que Sikan, lui-même occupé à tenter de gérer ses pensées bouillonnantes, ne songe à désapprouver ce manque de contrôle émotionnel.

Amanda n'y tint plus. Avant que Sarek n'ait le temps de la retenir, elle se leva précipitamment et vint prendre Ève dans ses bras. Jim n'en prit pas ombrage, au contraire. C'était exactement ce dont avait besoin sa bien-Aimée. La jeune fille ne résista pas et s'abandonna à cette étreinte si maternelle, sa lumière jaillit doucement et les entoura toutes les deux de sa douce aura.  
Spock dut contenir sa vive émotion à la vue des deux femmes de sa vie ainsi enlacées. Jim posa brièvement la main sur son épaule

...  
-  _Oui, Spock._ Nam-tor ish-veh vaksurik _, [C'est beau], juste beau_. Pensa-t-il.  _Ta mère est vraiment adorable!_

\- Fai-tor nash-veh _[je sais]_. Se contenta de répondre Spock.

L'intense réconfort que ressentait Ève circulait le long de leur  _Reh-vla-talikal kash-naf_ , et c'était puissamment apaisant, comme si eux aussi étaient tendrement câlinés. Sans qu'ils n'y fassent attention, ils émirent eux aussi une légère aura de Saïshen.  
...

\- C'est fini, c'est fini, mon enfant. Murmurait Amanda en lui caressant les cheveux et en l'embrassant tendrement sur les joues et le front... C'est fini. Tout va bien se passer, ma Chérie. Tu n'es pas seule. Nous sommes tous là, avec toi, tout va bien. Tout va bien.  
Le tutoiement fut comme un réconfort supplémentaire

\- Que c'est-il passé à l'intérieur de cet espace-temps parallèle? Demanda Sarek d'une voix à la fois calme et douce.

Ève leva le nez de l'épaule de Amanda. Elle prit une grande respiration et essaya de trouver les mots.

\- Dochnesh, il... il a essayé de soumettre nos esprits... de lire nos pensées... mais comme mon bouclier l'en a empêché... alors... alors il a essayé de corrompre Bones et Azhular et l'Amiral... il a pu voir quelques unes de leurs pensées... alors il leur a proposé des... des trucs... des trucs insensés ! Mais il s'est trompé... complètement trompé... pour tout les trois! Ils lui ont tous les trois dit non!

\- Logique. Se contenta de répondre l'Ambassadeur impassiblement  
Et pourtant, cela résonnait comme un compliment.

Nul ne vit Sikan se raidir imperceptiblement

\- Ne pleure plus,  _ghaytan loQ be'nI'wI!_  [ma petite sœur bien-aimée] Gronda Azhular d'une voix bourrue. N'oublie pas que tu m'as promis des filleuls et je les veux! Alors, tu as intérêt à vaporiser ce putain de machin prétentieux avec ta fichue lumière!

Ève posa sur lui de grand yeux mouillés et ne put retenir un sourire amusé:  
\- Voui! Approuva-t-elle en reniflant. Tout plein de mini-Spock et de mini-Jim!

\- Quelle idée adorable! Approuva Amanda, attendrie à cette seule idée.

\- C'est en effet un projet bien plaisant! Sourit Jim en échangeant un regard complice avec Spock

\- Mouais! S'ils ont la moitié de la foutue gentillesse de Ève, ce sera une catastrophe! Ronchonna Azhular. Et quand je vois leur future grand-mère... Bon sang, ça va être un total désastre!

Ève ouvrit de grand yeux surpris. La Teikogu Senta, qui était restée silencieusement en retrait, ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire. Séjàl montra de l'amusement. La future grand-mère comprit parfaitement l'allusion et lui répondit par un grand sourire. Sarek haussa un demi-sourcil. Ce Klingon avait une façon bien particulière de montrer son attachement. Et cette pudeur était étonnement rafraîchissante.

\- Ça veut dire quoi,  _ghaytan?_  Demanda Ève en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de ses longues manches.

Azhular rougit si fort que cela se vit nettement sur sa peau noire. Il était pris en flagrant délit de démonstration de tendresse (un  _vrai_  Klingon n'est pas tendre, jamais):  
\- ...euh... exaspérante! Mentit-il

Nul ne fut dupe.

\- Vraiment ? Insista Spock tranquillement

Sarek remarqua du coin de l'œil l'absence de réprobation de la part de Sikan face à ces étalages, plus que naturels, d'émotions Humaines. Cela l'intrigua. Les yeux des deux Vulcains se croisèrent.  
Sikan était trop raide, sa main droite tremblotait imperceptiblement. Sarek comprit. L'Amiral, bien que parfaitement calme et contrôlé en apparence, était émotionnellement compromis. Sarek savait à quel point la douce Saïshen si aimante de sa Bru pouvait être déstabilisante pour un Vulcain. Ce devait encore pire avec la lumière sombre de cet être maléfique, laquelle devait être uniquement composé des affects les plus abjects. À cette pensée, Sarek eut presque un frisson de dégoût, immédiatement contenu.  
Sikan se rendit compte que l'Ambassadeur avait déduit son état mental. Et pourtant, son regard neutre sur lui n'était que compréhension et bienveillance. Comment avait-il pu se permettre de juger et condamner l'attitude pourtant irréprochable de ce Vulcain ?

L'ambiance commençait à se détendre mais Sikan prit la parole, lentement, en essayant de ne pas montrer son état de choc. Mais il ne put empêcher sa main droite de trembler encore. Il la referma en un poing. Il avait  _besoin_  de le verbaliser:  
\- Cette chose, ce Dochnesh... c'est...

\- Le mal absolu. Compléta Bones, toujours prisonnier des bras de Azhular. Comme celui des légendes primitives.

\- L'assemblage de tous les affects les plus vils et immondes. Décréta Sikan. Il doit absolument être détruit!  
Il réprima une onde de profond dégoût.

\- En attendant, je pense que suite à cet enlèvement, vous devriez tous prendre du repos. Proposa Sarek de sa voix raisonnable. Vous me semblez tous épuisés.

\- Je dois prendre mon quart ce matin. Répliqua aussitôt Kirk, dont le sens du devoir était toujours en éveil. Et je suis déjà en retard.

\- Certes. Mais je suis sûr que l'un de vos hommes peut prendre le relais, Capitaine. Intervint Sèjàl. Prenez au moins la matinée.

...  
_\- Ève est émotionnellement affaiblie, Jim. Elle a besoin de notre soutien à tous les deux._  Pensa Spock dans l'esprit de Jim.  _Sèjal et mon père ont raison. De plus la situation ne présente pour le moment aucun danger_  
...

\- Ok. Céda le Capitaine. Lieutenant Sulu. Je vous confie le commandement.

\- Aye, Capitaine. Répondit Sulu. Comptez sur moi pour vous avertir immédiatement au moindre problème

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Approuva le Capitaine.

\- Attendez! S'exclama McCoy avec un autorité toute médicale  
Il dégaina le médicorder de sa sacoche de ceinture et Azhular accepta enfin de le lâcher.

McCoy analysa l'état de santé de Ève, de Kirk puis de Spock, aucun d'eux ne broncha. Protester était inutile, et de toute façon, illes étaient en parfaite santé

\- En accord avec mes collègues les  _docteurs_ Sarek et Sèjàl. Déclara-t-il en lançant un regard complice aux ambassadeurs. Je  _nous_  prescris une matinée de repos obligatoire! Pour vous aussi, _DevwI'_ Azhular!  
Il regretta aussitôt sa familiarité. Mais Sarek ne parut pas plus choqué que Sèjàl qui souriait. L'Ambassadeur Vulcain hocha discrètement la tête, montrant qu'il comprenait et acceptait l'innocente plaisanterie

\- Pas de piqûre, cette fois-ci ? S'étonna Ève.

\- Non, mon Petit. Répondit-il avec tendresse. Mais si vous y tenez, j'ai toujours un hypospray de fortifiant de disponible pour vous trois.

\- Non merci! Répliqua aussitôt Kirk comme si on venait de le condamner à une peine de mort par décapitation

\- Quel courageux Capitaine vous faites! Railla le Docteur.  
Il eut le plaisir de provoquer le rire de Jim et Ève, et même un lever de sourcil approbateur de Spock

\- Amiral Sikan, acceptez-vous que je vous examine? Proposa McCoy persuadé de recevoir un refus catégorique.  
Même si ce gobelin-là lui était profondément antipathique, il se devait de l'ausculter, lui aussi.

\- Faites votre travail, Docteur. Répliqua-t-il

Le Docteur promena sur lui son médicordeur et fronça les sourcils. Il détecta un fort surdosage de cortisol et d'adrénaline* qui allaient croissant. Pour ne pas dire un dosage beaucoup trop important pour un Vulcain. Ce n'était pas un  _Pon Farr_ , il n'en reconnaissait pas les signes. Mais l'Amiral devait être à la limite du débordement émotionnel. McCoy ne se permit aucune remarque. Lui proposer un calmant alors qu'il donnait l'impression d'être parfaitement calme et contrôlé reviendrait à l'humilier aux yeux de tous en révélant son état.  
Spock avait lui aussi été soumis à un stress intense lors de cet enlèvement, mais son dosage hormonal était nettement moins élevé. Peut-être que sa part Humaine l'avait aidé à gérer ce surcroît de stress.

\- Je vous conseille à vous aussi une matinée de repos. Se contenta de dire McCoy

\- Je ferai selon votre prescription, Docteur.  
Sikan avait puissamment besoin d'une séance de méditation, le plus tôt possible serait le mieux.

**ooo**

**à suivre**  
Le trio parti d'un coté pour rejoindre le hangar, avec pour projet de refaire un exercice de lumière avant midi. Sikan, McCoy et Azhular montèrent dans un turbofleet pour retourner dans leurs quartiers respectifs.

* * *

Voilàààà... Notre  _cher_  Sikan s'est pris une bonne grosse gifle bien méritée... qui a biiien dégonflé son stupide melon vulcano-centriste.

Ça vous a plus?

**ooo**

**le coin médical**  
futura(tiret) sante questions-reponses divers-sont-hormones-liees-stress-3069  
La manifestation d'un stress est toujours le résultat d'une réaction hormonale en chaîne. Car en fait, pas moins de cinq hormones entrent en jeu :

L'ACTH est sécrétée par l'hypophyse, une glande située à la base du cerveau. Son rôle est de stimuler les glandes surrénales, qui à leur tour libèrent le cortisol.

Le cortisol a pour but de fournir au cerveau un apport en énergie suffisant pour nous préparer à faire face au stress. Il intervient notamment dans la régulation de la tension artérielle, de la fonction cardiovasculaire, de la fonction immunitaire.

L'adrénaline, elle, prépare l'organisme à répondre au stress : le rythme cardiaque et la respiration s'accélèrent, la pression artérielle augmente.

L'ocytocine intervient notamment au niveau de notre comportement en société. Elle est aussi particulièrement impliquée dans la relation mère-enfant.

La vasopressine enfin, est également appelée hormone antidiurétique. Elle permet de réguler les fonctions urinaires et la pression sanguine. Elle joue un rôle important dans la gestion de l'anxiété.

 **Source :**  interview du professeur Martine Duclos, service de médecine du sport et des explorations fonctionnelles, CHU Clermont-Ferrand.


	62. 62  Halitra-lan Le-suma [ Amiral glaçon]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XIII  _Kaisu'es_ [Fraternité]

* * *

 **chapitre 6**   _ **Halitra-lan Le-suma**_ _  
_**[ Amiral glaçon]**

ooo

Prédécemment  
\- Je ferai selon votre prescription, Docteur.  
Sikan avait puissamment besoin d'une séance de méditation, le plus tôt possible serait le mieux.

ooo

Le trio partit d'un coté pour rejoindre le hangar, avec pour projet de refaire un exercice de lumière avant midi. Sikan, McCoy et Azhular montèrent dans un turbofleet pour retourner dans leurs quartiers respectifs. L'ambiance était étrange, un peu embarrassée... McCoy sentait que Azhular était tendu malgré son apparence calme.  
Sikan prit la parole de sa voix froide, neutre, et cette fois encore, dénuée de condescendance.

\- Voudriez-vous, en tant qu'Humain, m'expliquer un aspect du comportement de T'saï Ève que je ne comprends pas.

\- Je vous écoute. Répondit McCoy un peu étonné

\- Lors de notre face à face mental avec l'ennemi, T'saï Ève n'a montré aucune peur. Elle était d'une force et d'une volonté sans faille. Elle a même, si j'interprète correctement leurs interactions, plaisanté avec ses Époux. Pourquoi a-t-elle versé des larmes, alors que nous étions revenus sans aucune blessure grâce à la protection active de son bouclier de lumière, et que nous étions à l'abri de tout danger ?

\- Ma sœur est courageuse. Face à l'ennemi, elle ne montre pas sa peur! Déclara Azhular avec orgueil

\- Ne pas montrer sa peur, tourner l'ennemi en dérision est un moyen de défense contre lequel Dochnesh n'a pas de prise. Expliqua McCoy.

\- Céder à la peur équivaut à lui laisser gagner le premier round, lui laisser avoir une emprise sur nous. Poursuivit Azhular. Ma sœur le sait...

Sikan garda pour lui-même son interrogation sur ces liens de fraternité entre ce Klingon et cette Humaine. Les communications mentales de T'sai Ève avec ses époux, lors de leur enlèvement, avaient révélé à quel point elle considérait ce Docteur et ce Guerrier comme ses frères, mais ne lui permettait pas de déduire comment l'élaboration de tels affects avait pu être possible entre une Humaine pacifiste et un guerrier sanguinaire.

-... C'est sans doute ce qu'il a essayé de faire, nous faire impressionner. Il a voulu nous faire la démonstration son pouvoir. Mais le pouvoir c'est comme le  _ro'qeqh'lwchab_  (pâté de rokeg au sang), moins la cuisinière en a, et plus elle l'étale sur sa  _qtruyg_  (tarte)! _*_

McCoy ne put s'empêcher de sourire  
\- Nous avons la même expression avec de la confiture, ou du beurre, et une tartine de pain...

\- Si j'interprète correctement ces métaphores, vous pensez que Dochnesh a tenté de nous faire croire qu'il est plus puissant qu'il ne l'est en réalité?

\- Allez savoir ce qui se passe dans cet esprit malade? Reprit McCoy. Pour en revenir à notre Petite Ève, ce n'est qu'une fois de retour ici qu'elle a laissé son angoisse s'exprimer, car elle pouvait se le permettre.

\- Je comprends. C'est un comportement parfaitement rationnel  
Rationnel si on prenait en compte la grande émotionnalité des Humains, et de T'saï Ève en particulier

-...Jim, pardon, le Capitaine m'a avoué que Ève culpabilisait énormément à l'idée de nous mettre en danger à cause de ce devoir de combattre Dochnesh, lié sa Saïshen. Soupira McCoy. C'est sans doute aussi pour cela qu'elle a pleuré, elle a eu peur pour nos vies.

\- C'est illogique! T'saï Ève n'est en rien responsable de l'existence de Dochnesh et de la menace qu'il fait peser sur toutes les formes de vie

\- Ainsi sont fait les Humains, Amiral. Répliqua McCoy.

\- Les Humains ont vraiment des fonctionnements de pensée illogiques. Rétorqua Sikan, mais il n'y avait aucun mépris dans sa voix. A-t-on expliqué à T'saï Ève que nous sommes tous volontaires pour prendre part à cette guerre?

\- Évidemment! Gronda Azhular. Mais cette tête de mule persiste à penser que si l'un de nous meurt, ce sera de sa faute!

\- ...tête demule?

\- Il veut dire qu'elle est entêtée. Notre petite Ève est hyper-sensible. Expliqua McCoy sans cacher la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle accorde une très grande valeur à la vie.

-... et elle accorde son amour et sa confiance beaucoup trop facilement! Ronchonna Azhular avec réprobation.

\- Mais vous êtes là pour la protéger. Dit calmement Sikan.  
Oui, Sikan était bien placé pour le savoir, lui en qui elle avait placé une telle confiance... alors qu'il s'était toujours mal comporté avec elle.

\- ...oui. Répondit Azhular en masquant son étonnement.  
Ce Vulcain était toujours aussi glacial, et pourtant, il avait changé.

ooo

Le turbofleet s'ouvrit et Sikan rejoignit sa cabine d'un pas rapide. Les discutions avec le Docteur McCoy et le Chef de la sécurité Azhular lui avait permis de tenir sa tempête intérieure à distance.  
Dès que la porte se referma derrière lui, ses _kash-naf_  assiégés de toutes parts, se fissurèrent dans son esprit.

Sikan se laissa tomber à genoux, assailli par le poids insupportable de sa honte et sa culpabilité, emporté par un violent  _Arie-abrash_  [débordement émotionnel]  
Il replia ses bras sur son torse et se ramassa sur lui-même pour tenter de contenir la puissance des émotions qui l'assaillaient. Il ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses muscles qui tremblaient comme s'il était en proie à un accès de fièvre.

 _Sviksu_  [traitre!]  
Son esprit répétait ce mot en boucle

Lui, un Vulcain loyal envers sa patrie.

 _Sviksu_ _!_

Lui qui s'était toujours cru incorruptible, il avait été tenté par les propositions de Dochnesh!

 _Vesht-dorlifam sa-veh_  [il s'était déshonoré!]

Imposer la stricte application des lois de logique et de la raison,  
Interdire tout contact avec l'extérieur pour préserver la  _noble pureté_  de la race Vulcaine  
Combien de fois avait-il caressé ce projet ?

 _Mesh svi'sa-veh!_  [honte sur lui]

Que?...  
Quelle était cette humidité qui brouillait sa vue et s'écoulait sur ses joues?  
Avait-il perdu son  _T'san'at_  [contrôle des émotions] au point de... pleurer comme l'avait fait cette Humaine?  
Cette Humaine si naïve... émotionnellement fragile et pourtant courageuse... T'saï Ève qui avait conservé une entière confiance en lui, en sa loyauté à un moment où lui-même était à presque rien de trahir sa parole de Vulcain, de s'allier à ce monstre alors qu'il avait reçu la mission de le combattre, à presque rien de trahir la confiance de ces alliés ! Même l'hybride... non, même le Commandant Spock n'avait jamais douté de lui.

_Mesh svi'sa-veh!_

Cet Humain sur-émotif et ce Klingon agressif et si primitif... ils avaient aussitôt dit non, sans même réfléchir une demi-seconde, avec fermeté et détermination aux propositions malsaines de ce...  _e'shua k'mu'gel'esv_  [démon de ténèbres],  
et lui... lui, un Vulcain qui se pensait parfait! Lui, il avait fallu l'exclamation de cette Humaine sur la loyauté Vulcaine pour qu'il trouve la force de repousser ces avances.

 _Mesh svi'sa-veh! Vesht-dorlifam sa-veh_ [honte sur lui! il s'était déshonoré!]  
Honte sur le sang de ses Nobles Ancêtres qui coulait en lui!

 _Sviksu_ _!_  [traitre!]  
Il avait failli trahir son serment de loyauté, son honneur, les nobles enseignements de ses Aînés, la confiance de son Peuple, ses convictions profondes sur l'Ordre et la Justice, pour un rêve de suprématie ethnique!  
Il avait failli trahir ces alliés dont le but Noble et désintéressé était de protéger cet univers au péril de leurs vies!

Ses larmes de honte, de rage, de douleur redoublèrent sur ses joues, ajoutant à son déshonneur la déchéance d'une telle perte de _Shaula_  [self-contrôle]  
Il dut contenir le cri qui tenta de sortir de sa gorge.

Sikan se sentait irrationnellement souillé, comme si Dochnesh avait laissé un peu de ses maléfices en lui.  
Devenait-il irrationnel ?  
Perdait-il la raison ?

Sikan dut faire un effort pour prendre une grande et calme respiration. Sa mémoire lui fit revivre la scène.  
L'ombre noire, ce condensé de haines, ce  _e'shua k'mu'gel'esv..._ Sikan ne put contenir un frisson de dégoût. _  
_ La lumière protectrice du trio, débordante d'affects aimants et bienveillants, si déstabilisants et si irrationnellement rassurants... qui lui rappelait des souvenirs anciens et indistincts... il avait déjà ressenti cela  _avant_ , mais où et quand? Les échos de cette lumière douce atténuèrent les souillures de l'ombre maléfique.  
L'étonnement de cette naïve Humaine, son indignation...  
_«N'est-il pas sensé pratiquer comme toi, Spock, la «_ Tu-Surak» _[voie de Surak] et suivre ses enseignements ?»_  
... pratiquer les enseignements de Surak...

Il avait fallu qu'il soit à deux doigts de succomber à cette infamie pour comprendre!

Sikan se rendit compte que l'Hybride Spock, qu'il avait tant méprisé, se comportait de façon parfaitement Vulcaine, malgré ses conjoints Humains, et cette longue immersion à vivre parmi ces hors-mondes. Et ce, jusque dans les échanges mentaux qu'il partageait avec ses époux.  
Tout comme Sarek qui avait épousé lui aussi une Humaine. Il n'y avait eu aucune altération de leur Vulcanité. Tout deux se comportaient avec de façon tout à fait rationnelle et logique, avec dignité. Ils contrôlaient parfaitement leurs affects, sans pour autant blesser les susceptibilité émotionnelles des Humanoïdes qui les entouraient. Ils étaient respectés et les Humanoïdes recherchaient leur compagnie. T'saï Ève semblait d'ailleurs penser que tous les Vulcains étaient à leur image.  
Tous deux faisaient honneur à leur peuple en suivant sans aucun doute possible la  _Tu-Surak_  [la voix de Surak] et la _Dvatai k'Kol-Ut-Shan_  [philosophie de l'IDIC]... ne serait-ce que par le choix de leurs conjoints et de leurs carrières

Sikan essuya ses yeux. Il raffermit son esprit. Il s'efforça d'entrer en état de  _Wh'ltri_  [méditation]  
Les remords étaient contre-productifs. Il devait avancer.  
Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être affaibli.  
Il devait retrouver son  _T'san'at_ [contrôle des émotions] _:_  Dochnesh devait être vaincu. Sikan ne serait d'aucune utilité s'il restait dans cet état de déséquilibre et de faiblesse psychique.

Oui, il avait été tenté. Oui, il avait failli commettre un acte de trahison. Mais il avait su se reprendre à temps. Il n'avait pas commis l'irréparable.  
Dorénavant, il allait mettre son énergie, son intelligence, sa logique et sa raison au service de ce combat contre Dochnesh, ce  _e'shua k'mu'gel'esv_ [démon de ténèbres]. Il accomplirait son devoir. Il respecterait et protégerait loyalement ces  _Thol Ha'ge-leshek_  [Nobles porteurs de lumière], seule véritable arme contre les ténèbres.

Lui aussi, il allait pratiquer la  _«Tu-Surak»_ , et la _Dvatai k'Kol-Ut-Shan_ de façon rigoureuse

Il ressentit avec soulagement son esprit d'élever doucement et poursuivit cette  _V'ree'lat_  [purification de l'esprit].

Sikan décréta qu'il ne reviendrai sur Vulcain qu'une fois son esprit purgé et purifié de toutes ses irrationnelles idées de supériorité Vulcaine qui avaient failli le mener à sa déchéance, une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé la  _Tu-Surak_  et maîtrisé la pratique de la  _Dvatai k'Kol-Ut-Shan_... une fois qu'il serait redevenu un Vulcain digne de ce nom. Il y consacrerai désormais toutes ses  _Wh'ltri,_ il allait trouver les origines de ces délires irrationnels de supériorité et les éliminer une à une.

Sikan parvint enfin à s'approcher de la  _Tvi-Sochya_  [paix dans la méditation]

_._

Le doux visage de T'Shael, sa  _K'diwa'Ko-mekh_  [mère bien-Aimée] apparut soudain dans son esprit. Il ne repoussa pas cette image mentale. Ses traits étaient intacts, et agirent sur sur sa psyché comme un baume apaisant... T'Shael était douce-forte-belle, il y avait toujours cet imperceptible sourire dans ses yeux sombres.  
Sikan se revit quand il était si petit qu'elle pouvait le porter dans ses bras, tout contre elle, et qu'il se sentait le petit Vulcain le plus important de l'univers. Il avait vécu auprès d'elle les plus heureuses années de sa vie. Elle l'encourageait, l'écoutait, le félicitait dans ses progrès. Elle lui lisait, de sa voix douce et calme, ses passages préférés des enseignements de Surak... (elle se serait sans doute très bien entendue avec Dame Amanda et T'saï Ève...)

Sikan était si jeune quand la mort l'avait arrachée à lui. Le manque avait été si douloureux qu'il avait failli en mourir.  
Comme tous les petits enfants de son âge, il partageait encore avec elle des liens psychiques très fusionnels.  
Dans cette société Vulcaine où toute démonstration d'affection était prohibée, le  _Ko-mekh'kash-naf_  [lien mental maternel] était indispensable au développement psycho-effectif harmonieux des enfants. Les apparences étaient préservées: la _Ko-mekh_ pouvait ainsi ne montrer aucune affection, ne donner ni baiser, ni caresse, et apprendre à son enfant à contenir ses affects. Car, grâce ce lien mental, l'enfant savait à quel point il était aimé, encouragé. Les mots ou les gestes tendres n'étaient plus nécessaires.

Cependant, dans l'intimité des alcôves maternelles, nombreuses étaient les mères qui s'autorisaient de pudiques démonstrations d'affection. Ce n'étaient pas ces grandes effusions sur-émotives dont les Humain·es étaient si friand·es. Le simple fait de porter l'enfant, ou un regard signifiant pouvaient dire tant de choses. Et cela avait toujours lieu en privé.  
Cela s'accomplissait en général avec la complicité des  _Sa-mekh_  [pères], lesquels considéraient qu'il était  _logique,_  en tant que géniteur et Époux, de se poser comme  _gardien de ce sanctuaire,_  afin de protéger la mère et l'enfant. Certains prenaient même part au _Ko-mekh'kash-naf._  Là encore, pour une raison  _logique_ : si l'un des deux parents venaient à mourir, la rupture du  _Mekh'kash-naf_  était moins violente pour l'enfant (et pas du tout parce que le père aimait son enfant, car, bien entendu, les Vulcain·es  _n'aiment pas_ , illes _"éprouvent de l'attachement"_ ) _  
_ Mais, dans certains cas, cela se déroulait dans le plus grand secret, loin du regard des époux les plus psycho-rigides qui réprouvaient ces obcènes démonstrations affectives. Le  _Ko-mekh'kash-naf_  n'en était que plus fusionnel entre la mère et l'enfant.

T'Shael avait été une mère bienveillante et affectueuse, autant qu'une Vulcaine qui avait choisi la  _Tu-Surak_  pouvait l'être. Alors que Sunok, le  _Sa-mehk_  de Sikan, ne lui avait jamais montré d'intérêt. Pourtant, Sunok éprouvait un grand attachement pour son fils et était fier de lui. T'Shael ne savait. Mais Sikan était trop jeune pour le comprendre et Sunok ne se donnait pas le droit de montrer son attachement paternel.

Sikan était si jeune lorsqu'elle était morte.  
Il n'avait pas encore accompli la cérémonie du  _Koon-ut-so'lik*_  [fiançailles] avec  _Ko-ugaya_  [promise]. Ce  _Kugalsu-kash-naf_  [lien des fiancé·es] n'avait pas uniquement pour but de préparer les futurs Époux à la violence du  _Pon Farr_. Il devait aussi permettre aux enfants de diminuer l'intensité  _Ko-mekh'kash-naf_  et d'entrer dans la première étape de  _ya'shakhuk t'utvaya,_ l'âge de raison. C'est à ce moment là que les  _Sa-mekh_  étaient officiellement autorisé à prendre progressivement le relais dans l'éducation de leur  _sa-fu_  [fils]. Pour ce qui était des  _ko-fu_ [filles] cela restait, en principe, le domaine exclusif des  _Ko-mekh_.

Il avait fallu à Sikan l'aide d'un  _Hakausu_  [guérisseur] pour accomplir le travail du deuil et du refoulement émotionnel. Avec lui, il avait chassé l'image de sa  _K'diwa_   _Ko-mekh_  de son esprit, écrasé tous ses souvenirs qui le reliaient à elle, impitoyablement refoulé tous ses sentiments à son égard.  
Le petit Sikan avait partagé avec sa  _Ko-mekh_  un amour passionnel. En découvrant cela en son esprit, le  _Hakausu_  avait fait part à Sunok de sa vive réprobation. Une mère devait certes concevoir de l'attachement pour son enfant, mais en aucun cas autant d'affectivité. Ils étaient des Vulcains, pas ces irrationnels Humanoïdes soumis à leurs basses pulsions et affects incontrôlés. Conformément à la demande de Sunok, le  _Hakausu_  avait enseigné à l'enfant comment ne plus jamais se laisser dominer par ses affects, afin de ne plus jamais en souffrir, et surtout, afin de se comporter en  _vrai_  Vulcain. Logique, rationnel, sans émotions.

Devenu veuf, Sunok avait accompli ses devoirs parentaux avec rigueur et logique.  
Il n'avait jamais pris part au  _Ko-mekh'kash-naf_ du vivant de son épouse _._  Sunok estimait qu'il n'avait pas à partager ce rôle dévolu aux femelles.  
Par conséquent, Sunok s'était rapidement remarié avec une Vulcaine aussi froidement rationnelle que lui. Sikan n'eut aucun problème relationnel avec elle. Il fut respectueux et froidement poli avec l'Épouse de son  _Sa-mekh_ , comme il se le devait, mais il refusa d'établir avec elle un  _Ko-mekh'kash-naf_  . (personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer sa génitrice). Ni cette femme, si son père n'avaient insisté, pensant en toute logique que Sikan était un enfant à la maturité précoce, qu'il n'avait par conséquent plus besoin de ce lien, et que le  _Hakausu_  avait vraiment accompli un excellent travail.

Par la suite, Sikan avait été scolarisé dans les meilleures  _Shi'oren_  [institutions d'apprentissage]. Conformément aux attentes de Sunok, il avait été un bon fils: il avait  _naturellement_  accompli une carrière brillante. Sunok avait considéré cette réussite comme logique (c'est à dire normale) au regard du travail acharné fourni par son fils...

Sikan ferma les yeux, pour la première fois depuis sa petite enfance, il ressentit un profond bien-être: le si doux visage si pâle de T'Shael illuminait à nouveau sa psyché de sa présence bienveillante. Il sentit rejaillir en lui l'immensité absolue de l'attachement qu'illes éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre. Par un miracle que Sikan ne s'expliquait pas, malgré l'impitoyable reformatage de sa psyché par le  _Hakausu_ , le  _Ko-mekh'kash-naf_  était intact, comme s'il avait été  _reconstitué_. Mais il n'éprouvait pas de douleur, seuls persistaient les souvenirs agréables.  
Il ne contint pas un long soupir de bien-être. Cet... amour si... lumineux qu'il percevait dans chaque cellule de sa chair à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait tenu contre elle!  
Sikan sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

.

Nul de revit l'Amiral de la matinée, qu'il passa à méditer, analyser et décortiquer chacune de ses pensés et de ses opinions au prisme de sa prise de conscience.

Soudain, en plein milieu de sa méditation, Sikan se souvint qu'il était né l'année des 42 ans de ses parents... il était donc un  _Kir-kan*_. T'Shael était une femme à la forte spiritualité, mais de santé fragile. Sa grand-mère paternelle aussi était morte bien avant que Sunok n'atteigne ses 7 ans... son père devait lui aussi être un  _Kir-kan..._ tout comme son grand-père orphelin de mère très jeune...  _Kir-kan._  De père en fils. Sur combien de génération ?  
Sikan prit conscience que ces deux femmes ne s'était jamais remise du  _Pon Farr_  au cours duquel leur enfant avait été conçu. Les mâles de sa famille paternelle, parfaitement contrôlés, froids et neutres, se révélaient particulièrement violent lors de leur  _Plak tow_ [fièvre du sang]... on ne parlait pas de ces choses-là, mais Sikan l'avait déduit.  
Il comprenait aussi pourquoi son  _Sa-mekh_  avait eu autant de difficulté à lui trouver une  _Ko-ugaya_  [promise], laquelle appartenait à un clan mineur.  
Un Époux Vulcain digne de ce nom se devait de protéger son Épouse. Sikan décida en toute logique qu'il était de son devoir, dès son retour sur Vulcain, de contacter T'Hen, sa  _Ko-kugalsu_. S'illes faisaient connaissance, apprenaient à se connaître et à se respecter mutuellement, et pourquoi pas parvenaient à établir une certaine forme d'attachement, alors peut-être que son instinct de protection du mâle la préserverait de cette violence et que cette malédiction serait évitée.

Sikan eut une seconde  _révélation_  
Le prénom de sa  _Ko-mekh_ , T'Shael était le diminutif de « _t'sai s'ha'gel»_  [Dame de la lumière]* Ce prénom semblait lui avoir été pré-destiné, sa sagesse guiderait désormais ses pas;  
Le prénom de T'hen, sa  _Ko-kugalsu_ , signifiait « _T'sai ha'e-igen_ » [Dame "lumière dans le ciel"]. Sikan se souvenait d'une enfant timide, dont l'esprit était d'une limpidité lumineuse; elle aussi était dotée d'un puissant  _Ko-mekh'kash-naf_  
T'saï Ève, une Saïshen. Celle qui avait réveillé son sens du devoir ...« _T'sai kumau katra k'ha-gel»_  [Dame "éveille l'esprit par la lumière"]... T'saï Ève était une épouse Vulcaine, Sikan inventa pour elle un nom Vulcain  _T'Kahael.  
_ Sikan s'accorda une seconde d'irrationalité en songeant que son destin semblait être lié à celui de femmes porteuses de lumière... puis il reprit tranquillement de cours de sa  _Wh'ltri,_  avec la sensation qu'il était parvenu à retirer de sa psyché un poids qu'il n'avait jamais eu conscience de porter.

L'esprit enfin apaisé, Sikan prit le temps de lire les rapports transmis par l'Ambassadeur Sarek. Ceux-ci résumaient de façon succincte les diverses missions accomplies et les risques pris par les membres du trio, tour à tour. Il précisait leurs influences sur les peuples d'Epsylon-Prime et de Kokivô-ya, le sauvetage des Klingons, et des peuples de Dénéva, la bataille contre les Krupsu. Il pointait du doigt l'infiltration des instances de Starfleet par ces Krupsu et le moyen de les détecter.  
De toute évidence, Sikan avait gravement sous-estimé les compétences, le courage et l'abnégation de ce trio, mais il ne commettrait jamais la même erreur deux fois...

.

ooo

À peine la porte de la cabine s'était-elle refermée derrière eux que Leonard se retrouva plaqué contre le mur par un Klingon en mode furie possessive. Il ne se débattit pas, il savait que c'était inutile. Il ne prononça pas non plus le mot de sécurité. Il ne s'expliquait pas la raison de ce comportement, mais visiblement, Azhular avait besoin de faire ça. Et malgré la violence de ses gestes, il ne lui faisait pas le moindre mal.

Son uniforme fut déchiré avec urgence, et Leonard se retrouva nu avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, puis palpé partout avec inquiétude par des mains brûlantes. (Si Azhular n'avait pas montré autant d'anxiété, Leonard aurait trouvé cela délicieusement excitant)

\- Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? Demanda Azhular avec une angoisse qu'il maîtrisait à peine  
Il parcourait la chair tendre du ventre de Leonard de sa paume, là où pouvait se loger des blessures aussi invisibles que mortelles.

Leonard comprit. Les menaces Dochnesh faisaient revivre à Azhular son pire cauchemar: celui de son passé d'esclave. Quand, réduit à une misérable impuissance, il avait assisté à la torture et à la mise à mort de tous les membres de son équipage. Leonard ne lui montra pas ce qu'il avait deviné.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Parvint-il à dire en se tortillant involontairement sous ces attouchements

\- Ce monstre... je vérifie qu'il ne t'a pas fait de mal. S'exclama Azhular avec inquiétude  
En son esprit, se répétait les assassinats en série des membres de son équipage, de ses ami·es.. jamais, plus jamais ça!

\- Azhular, seuls nos esprits étaient coincés dans cette lumière noire, nos corps sont restés à bord du vaisseau. Répondit Leonard de sa voix la plus calme et la plus raisonnable. Et la Saïshen de la Petite nous en a protégé!

\- Il a menacé de te faire du mal! Protesta Azhular en haussant le ton.

Azhular continua ses palpations inquiètes, il devait absolument vérifier partout, y avait-il une blessure passée inaperçue? Leonard lui prit le visage, le força le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Azhular! Je . vais . bien !

\- Mais...

\- Ok. Faisons-le de façon rationnelle. Prends mon médicorder dans mon sac, là par terre.

Azhular se précipita pour récupérer l'instrument, sans enlever sa main du ventre de Leonard, qui se retint de lui dire qu'il n'allait pas s'évaporer s'il le lâchait. Il le mit en marche, lança une analyse et le tendit au médecin

\- Tu vois, tout est normal. Pas d'infection, ni empoisonnement, ni de blessure externe ou interne, ni d'hémorragie, les taux sanguins sont corrects, les...

\- Et ça, là ?

\- Un reste d'adrénaline dû au stress de l'enlèvement, c'est normal

\- Non, ça ! S'alarma Azhular. Ça! Ça grimpe en flèche!

\- Ça? Sourit Leonard. Testostérone et luliberine, c'est ce qui explique ce qui se passe  _plus bas._

Azhular regarda  _plus bas_  et constata une réaction plus qu'intéressante. Son anxiété reflua aux dépends d'une émotion nettement plus agréable.

\- Tu vas enlever ces vêtements, Azhular, je veux moi aussi  _vérifier de mes mains_ que tout va bien

Le temps que Leonard ouvre leurs draps, Azhular était aussi nu que lui, magnifique, comme toujours. Le Klingon le contemplait de ses yeux étincelants de possessivité. Leonard avait bien travaillé: il ne restait presque aucune des marques de son passé d'esclave. La forme de ses muscles félins n'en était que plus harmonieuse.  
Pour une fois, Azhular ne joua pas au mâle dominant, et Leonard ne fit pas semblant de le repousser. Il n'y eut pas de jeu, ils avaient besoin d'amour brut.

Leurs baisers furent passionnés, leurs caresses incandescentes. Ils avaient la sensation que leurs esprits se frôlaient, il devait rester un peu de la Saïshen de Ève en eux. Oh, c'était si merveilleux! Tout cet amour. Chacun d'eux pouvait sentir le feu des sentiments de l'autre. Il était vertigineux de se sentir aimé de façon aussi absolue.

Leonard devina ce dont Azhular avait besoin. Il ne se posa pas de question. Il joua de ses muscles pour coucher son Klingon sur le dos, pour l'inciter à se "soumettre". Ce que Azhular accepta avec une excitation qu'il ne cacha pas, il ne demandait même que cela. C'était pour lui la preuve que son Humain était en bonne santé, énergique et bien vivant tout contre lui. Leonard s'installa entre ses cuisses puissantes  
Après l'avoir rapidement préparé, Leonard plongea en lui et fut plus passionné qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il savait que Azhular avait besoin qu'il soit fort. Azhular l'impitoyable guerrier avait besoin de se sentir protégé. Lutter soir après soir contre lui avait entraîné l'endurance et la musculature de Leonard. (Il avait perdu le peu de graisse qui lui restait au profit de muscles secs et fibreux) Il s'en rendait compte à présent, alors qu'il possédait Azhular avec une énergie qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir à son âge. Il fut presque agressif. Dieu que cela était bon de le faire gémir et crier et s'abandonner ainsi! Jamais Leonard ne s'était senti aussi viril. Il parvint à se contenir, à faire durer leur étreinte comme Azhular savait si bien le faire... jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent dans un déferlement de plaisirs

Leonard eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il fut allongé sur le lit à son tour. Il avait tout donné, et n'était pas sûr d'être capable de bander encore, ou de jouir. Il savait que Azhular n'irait pas plus loin s'il lui disait non. Mais il lui importait peu de ne pas avoir d'orgasme: il voulait donner à Azhular ce dont il avait besoin. Les phéromones  _Hoch nIv joq_  l'enlacèrent jusqu'à ce délicieux vertige qu'il connaissait bien.  
\- Oui, mais soit doux. Murmura Leonard

Azhular savait la grande fatigue de son amant, il avait comprit que celui-ci se donnait tout de même à lui, par amour pour lui. Doux, il pouvait l'être, et il le fut. Ses mains, sa bouche parcoururent le corps noueux de son Bien-Aimé avec une inhabituelle douceur. Cela allait bien au-delà de la simple satisfaction d'un désir sexuel. Azhular avait besoin que Leonard se donne à lui, besoin de sentir l'intimité de son bien-aimé se resserrer autour de lui et l'engloutir. Besoin de se noyer en Leonard. Besoin de s'immerger en lui, de creuser son abri en lui. Mais il ne voulait le blesser en aucune façon. Il contint ses pulsions passionnelles.  
La pénétration fut lente et tendre. Les bras, les jambes de son  _QI'tu Sor_  l'entourèrent, il l'enlaça lui aussi tout contre lui. Il bougea doucement en lui, savoura chaque va et vient comme un cadeau, attentif au moindre signe d'inconfort de Leonard. Il prit son temps.

Jamais Azhular n'avait été aussi doux. Et cette douceur était intensément agréable. Leonard se sentait chéri, aimé, respecté, et cela faisait naître en lui un bien-être profond. Leonard était heureux de lui donner ce plaisir, de lui offrir le réconfort de son corps.  
Soudain, il y eut une petite étincelle, qui jaillit de façon inattendue au creux de ses reins... et une autre un peu plus forte... et...

Le cœur de Azhular s'enflamma de bonheur lorsqu'un soupir de plaisir échappa des lèvres de son Amant. Il ne céda pas à la violence de son sang bouillonnant, et continua avec patience à entretenir et exacerber la volupté de son  _QI'tu Sor_ adoré. Leurs jouissances enflèrent lentement, vague par vague, respiration après respiration, et s'épanouirent comme une fleur de sang en un orgasme commun, profond et intense.

Azhular posa la tête tout contre l'épaule de Leonard mais ne s'affala pas sur lui. Ils reprirent leurs souffles

\- ... tu vois, je vais bien. Murmura Leonard avec une douce espièglerie

\- ... je peux rester encore un peu en toi? Murmura Azhular. Juste un peu, juste comme ça, sans bouger.

Leonard sentit une bouffée de tendresse gonfler son cœur. Azhular avait fait cette demande avec les intonations d'un gamin, il faisait attention à ne pas l'écraser de son corps aux muscles lourds. La position n'était pas très confortable, ni pour l'un l'autre. Leonard avait les écarts des cuisses en compote, et, au-dessus de lui, Azhular supportait son poids sur ses avant-bras. Ce n'était pas grave. Leonard n'avait pas envie de gâcher ce moment de tendresse si rare. Et puis, ce n'était pas désagréable de le garder encore un peu en lui, à lui tout seul.

\- Oui, reste si tu veux.

Contre toute attente, Leonard n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir. Le stress lié à l'enlèvement de Dochnesh, puis ces étreintes passionnées l'avait épuisé. Le corps de Azhular était si chaud, si enveloppant, si aimant...

Azhular sentit le corps de Leonard se détendre, ses bras glisser sur le lit, sa respiration devenir plus profonde. Il se haussa sur ses avant-bras et contempla son précieux  _QI'tu Sor_  endormi.  
Ses trait harmonieux étaient détendus, il y avait l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Sa bonté se lisait dans les moindres traits de son visage, jusque dans ces adorables petites rides, là, au coins de ses yeux. Une bonté si grande qu'il devait la cacher sous cette mauvaise humeur permanente. Mais Azhular l'avait percé à jour, tout comme sa _loq be nI'_  chérie et ses frères.

Doucement, il caressa ses cheveux courts. Il resta un long moment à le regarder, ne parvenant pas à détacher ses yeux de ce visage si doux et si serein. Leonard était son présent et son avenir, son foyer, celui avec lequel il accepterai de devenir vieux au lieu de mourir glorieusement au combat. Le  _Sto-ko-vor_  pouvait attendre  
Très lentement, il se retira de lui et Leonard soupira doucement dans son sommeil. Azhular se pencha et déposa de tendres baisers sur ses paupières closes, sur son nez, il effleura ses lèvres.

-  _qaparHa'qu',_  Leonard (Je t'aime). Murmura-t-il alors qu'il était encore incapable de le lui dire en face.

Il s'allongea à coté de lui et le poussa à se coucher sur le coté. Docilement, son Humain se laissa faire sans se réveiller. Azhular se mit tout contre lui dans son dos, passa son bras autour de sa taille frêle pour le serrer contre lui sans l'étouffer. Leonard eut un soupir d'aise et se blottit contre lui de façon réflexe, provoquant en Azhular des ondes de bonheur.  
Azhular n'était pas du genre à faire la sieste, et encore moins au milieu de la matinée. Mais, là, bercé par la lente respiration de son Bien-Aimé, son pénis tout contre ses fesses fermes et douces , sa poitrine épousant la forme de son dos, le nez dans ses courts cheveux, Azhular soupira à son tour de bien-être et s'endormit paisiblement en murmurant à nouveau  _qaparHa'qu'_

 **ooo**  
**à suivre**

Le turbofleet descendait à tout allure, programmé pour ne s'arrêter qu'au dernier niveau. Ève était blottie tout contre Jim et avait trouvé le moyen pour que le pudique Spock soit étroitement serré contre eux. Elle tremblait encore d'horreur.

* * *

L'Amiral Sikan remonte-t-il dans votre estime? Il est toujours aussi psycho-rigide, mais à présent il a choisi la bonne voie... et il écoutera la bonne voix... ^^  
Je n'avais pas prévu un si long paragraphe sur lui, mais j'ai la sensation qu'il avait le besoin d'expliquer comment il était devenu ainsi.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de retravailler ce chapitre autant que je l'aurai voulu (journées de boulot longues et épuisantes, fatigue qui s'accumule et que je ne remonte plus) Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite. Mais bon, j'ai dit que je publiais tous les lundis, donc je m'y tiens.  
J'espère ne pas avoir laisser de coquilles et de phrases trop longues...

ooo

 **Alimentation Klingonne**  
**startreksansfrontiere·org/pages/factions/klingon/etre-klingon/alimentation-klingonne·html**  
_«Un authentique repas Klingon ne se conçoit pas sans quelques uns au moins des mets suivants :_ blreQtagh _(poumons de bregit),_ targ tlq _(cœur de targ : il s'agit d'une viande rouge),_ ro'qeqh'lwchab _(pâté de rokeg au sang),_ qagh _(vers serpentiformes),_ Duranlung Dlr _(peaux de lézard durani)_ qurgh _(haricots)_ vlno'va'qurgh _(haricots finova),_  tiqnagh lemDu' _(sabots de tknag),_ Ha'DlbaH _(viandes variées),_  raHta' _(racht),_ naHlet _(noix et fruits secs) et_  qtruyg _(tarte)  
__L'un des plats les plus appréciés, le_ qagh _, est constitué de vers serpentiformes, servis vivants de préférence... les vers violacés grouillent dans un liquide chaud et épais.  
Consommer un plat qui a encore la faculté de se défendre, voilà qui dénote un grand Guerrier.  
... ils boivent aussi du _ Dargh _(thé) servi dans un_ Hlq Hlvje'mey _._ _»_  
bon appétit ^^  
la suite sur startrek sans frontiere·org... c'est, semble-t-il, une plateforme de jeu en ligne, mais, ma foi, ces 'informations' me semblent parfaitement crédibles ^^

ooo

**le coin _Vuhlkansuik zhit-feim_  [vocabulaire Vulcain]**

**_Koon-ut-so'lik_  [fiançailles]**  
À l'age de 7 ans, chaque Vulcain rencontre sa future fiancée, et tous deux procèdent à leur toute première fusion mentale. Le lien ainsi créé sera activé lors du  _Pon Farr_  du fiancé.  
Mais ça ne marche pas toujours, puisqu'il est possible à la fiancée de choisir un autre mâle pour combattre celui qui lui a été attribué lors du  _kal-if-fee_  [combat des prétendant]

Partant du principe que les Vulcains ne montrent pas leurs sentiments et émotions, et que les petits (les bébés Humains, les bébés singes ou les chatons...) ont besoin de l'amour de leurs parents pour grandir (bisous, mots doux, caresses et autres papouilles), je me suis demandé comment cela se passait pour les petits Vulcains.  
J'espère que mon explication vous a semblé rationnelle et que cela ne vous a pas saoulé·es

 **Kir-kan**  
Un Kir-kan est un enfant conçu lors du  _Pon Farr_  
je reprends ce mot, inventé par STaddict  (https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7622179/STaddict) dans sa fabuleuse fiction du même nom à lire ici: fanfiction·net/s/12103713/1/Kir-kan  
qui est la suite de l'excellent fanfiction·net/s/11848299/1/Pon-farr

Kir-kan est en plus une intéressante étude de sociologie Vulcaine, et de «Spockologie» en particulier ^^  
Vous m'en direz des nouvelles...

ooo

 **Le site de référence pour choisir des noms Vulcain, avec leurs significations :  
kirshara·wordpress·com/tag/vulcan-names/  
** au prochain chapitre, vous aurez la traduction du nom de Spock  
en trouvant le nom de la maman de Sikan T'Shael « _t'sai s'ha'gel»_  [Dame de la lumière], et en croisant avec le  _Vulcan langage dictionnary_ , il semblerait que le titre de cette fiction aurait dû être Ha'ge **L** -Ohasu ^^

M'enfin j'ai évité le pire, au premier jet c'était ta'hal Ohasu - ta'hal pour  _light_  qui signifie  _léger_

 _kolchak_  [flute!] quand même !

ooo


	63. Dotor t'Pukan [Plan de Bataille]

Ha'ge Ohasu [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XIII Kaisu'es [Fraternité]

**chapitre 7 Dotor t'Pukan**   
**[Plan de Bataille]**

**oOo**

Précédemment  
Azhular soupira à son tour de bien-être et s'endormit paisiblement en murmurant à nouveau qaparHa'qu' (je t'aime)

ooo

Le turbofleet descendait à tout allure, programmé pour ne s'arrêter qu'au dernier niveau. Ève était blottie tout contre Jim et avait trouvé le moyen pour que le pudique Spock soit étroitement serré contre eux. Elle tremblait encore d'horreur.

\- C'est fini, tu sais. Nous sommes de retour à bord. Murmura Jim  
Ève percevait de lui des ondes protectrices, mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour apaiser son état de panique

\- Oui, mais s'il lui prend l'envie de nous harceler pour nous affaiblir, si il recommence à nous attirer à lui ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. Et s'il le fait pendant notre sommeil à un moment où nos esprits sont sans défense? S'il se sert de ma Saïshen pour atteindre nos amis, ou les membres de l'équipage?  
Elle frissonna à cette pensée, à l'idée horrible que ce monstre puisse pénétrer sa psyché pendant son sommeil pour la manipuler.

\- C'est en effet une éventualité qu'il faut prendre en compte. Reconnut Jim en partageant son frémissement de dégoût. Il l'a fait une fois, rien ne prouve qu'il ne recommencera pas. Ce qui est presque étonnant est qu'il ne l'ait pas fait plus tôt

\- Il est probable que de concevoir cet espace parallèle afin d'y kidnapper ton esprit, et celui des personnes qui sont en contact physique avec toi, requiert une importante dépense d'énergie. Déduisit Spock. De plus, il serait logique de penser que Dochness ait réussi établir une sorte de lien entre vos deux Saïshen, afin de pouvoir recommencer plus aisément.

\- Quelle horreur! ... Ne put se retenir de s'exclamer Ève à la l'idée d'être mentalement reliée à un tel monstre, même de façon superficielle

\- ...Mais je pense qu'il doit y avoir un moyen de le contrer en reproduisant la structure de Saïshen que tu as émise pour nous ramener dans nos corps. Poursuivit Spock. Cette forme de Saïshen a annihilé le pouvoir de la sienne.

\- Mais il faudra faire ça en permanence! Je ne sais pas si je serai capable d'y penser tout le temps! Et comment le ferai-je lorsque je dormirai?

\- Je vais t'aider à inscrire en toi une auto-suggestion hypnotique, de façon à ce que tu la produises en permanence sans avoir à y penser.

\- Oh, Spock, tu es vraiment génial! S'exclama Ève avec une sincérité absolue  
Avec Spock et Jim, rien n'était jamais impossible, ils étaient si intelligents et si volontaires qu'ils trouvaient toujours une solution à tout! C'était tellement rassurant!

Spock sentit le bout de ses oreilles verdir, et Jim en rit avec tendresse.

\- Il faudra peut-être que vous fassiez de même tous les deux. Reprit Ève avec sérieux. Qui nous dit qu'il n'essaiera pas avec vous si n'y parvient pas avec moi afin de faire son chantage minable. Vos Saïshen sont devenues si puissantes. Elles aussi peuvent l'attirer.

\- En effet. C'est une probabilité. Confirma Spock

La porte du turbofleet s'ouvrit, ils entrèrent dans le hangar et se positionnèrent au milieu de la salle, comme à chaque fois.

\- Te sens-tu suffisamment remise?

Ève contint un frémissement et repoussa ses dernières sensations d'horreur. Jim avait raison, c'était fini, elle, illes étaient de retour. Spock avait raison. Elle devait utiliser son énergie à empêcher Dochnesh de recommencer

\- Oui, Spock! Plus tôt nous saurons produire ce bouclier et mieux cela sera pour tout le monde! Nous nous reposerons après.

\- OK, c'est parti! Dit Jim avec enthousiasme. Comment procédons-nous ?

\- Te souviens-tu de la Saïshen que tu as émise ?

\- Je vais essayer. Je l'ai faite par instinct, sans réfléchir!

Ève se concentra, fit plusieurs essais jusqu'à ce que Spock reconnaisse la bonne émission.

\- Maintiens-là le temps que nous en identifions la fréquence et que nous la reproduisions.

\- D'accord. Maintenant que je l'ai trouvée, c'est facile!

Il fallut un peu plus de temps aux deux hommes pour reproduire sa Saïshen.

\- Bien. Allons dans le cube habitable nous installer sur nos coussins de méditation, je vais vous guider

Illes s'installèrent confortablement. Pas à pas, Spock les accompagna mentalement jusqu'à ce qu'illes atteignent le Wh'ltri. Ce fut facile, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'illes méditaient ensemble. Puis illes élevèrent leurs esprit jusqu'à la Tvi-sochya. Une fois cette paix intérieure acquise, Spock leur montra où et comment inscrire cette suggestion hypnotique en leur psyché, laquelle ne devant disparaître qu'à l'anéantissement complet de Dochnesh.

Illes restèrent dans cet état de méditation, cet état de bien être absolu, de bonheur éthéré, où leurs âmes silencieuses et aimantes s'entremêlaient sereinement, jusqu'à ce que cette impulsion mentale soit solidement inscrite en eux.

Puis, lentement, Spock les aida à revenir dans la réalité tangible. Ève émit un doux soupir  
\- Je me sens fraîche comme si j'avais dormi!

Tous trois émettaient à présent une douce lumière.

\- Il faudra prévenir Bones qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Je ne tiens pas à recevoir son attaque-hypospray.

Ève rit avec tendresse en imaginant la scène.  
Mais Jim la regarda. Il les regarda. Avec ces yeux-là qui leur donnait l'impression d'être la plus belle femme et le plus magnifique homme de l'univers. Et Spock les regarda comme s'illes toustes deux étaient la plus fabuleuse découverte du millénaire. Sans un mot, elle se se leva en desserrant lentement la ceinture de son Kabika, tandis que leurs sangs respectifs s'échauffaient doucement.

Elle arrêta soudain son mouvement et rougit. Son hésitation étonna ses T'hylara :  
\- Je... j'aimerai... j'aimerai vous regarder vous aimer...

Spock ne sut comment réagir. Il éprouvait un violent désir. Pour Jim. Pour Ève. Il les voulait toustes les deux dans ses bras, leurs peaux contre la sienne, leurs esprits unis au sien. Mais il percevait cet étrange besoin en Ève. Cet irrationnel besoin de se rassurer en les regardant faire l'amour. En quoi le fait de contempler leur accouplement pouvait-elle la rassurer? Il ne le comprenait pas.

Jim ne se posait pas autant de question, il trouvait cette idée, cette sorte de défis, particulièrement excitant. Pouvoir jouer avec son petit coté exhibitionniste... en toute intimité. Il aimait quand Ève le trouvait beau. Il aimait quand Ève trouvait Spock beau.  
Il perçut l'hésitation de Spock et cela le stoppa dans son élan. Il ne se permit pas d'insister auprès de lui. Il était prêt à tout pour Ève et pour Spock, mais jamais à leur forcer la main.

Spock écouta avec attention les vibrations de leur Reh-vla- talikan'kash-naf. Il comprit que Ève leur cachait quelque-chose. Elle avait fait des progrès considérable dans la gestion de ses affects et l'utilisation des Naph-fo-dan [boucliers mentaux]. Sa curiosité fut la plus forte et son esprit se fit plus intrusif. Ève n'opposa aucune résistance, elle n'en avait plus ni la volonté ni la force.  
Spock découvrit sa vive angoisse de les perdre tous les deux dans ce combat contre Dochnesh, sa terreur absolue qu'il ne leur arrive du mal. Elle repoussait avec difficulté une sorte de sombre pressentiment irrationnel. Cela lui broyait le cœur et l'esprit depuis qu'illes avaient découvert l'existence du monstre, cette angoisse avait été décuplée par leur récent enlèvement.  
Et pourtant elle était parvenue à le leur cacher pour ne pas les inquiéter, pour ne pas surcharger l'esprit de Spock avec ces pensées négatives.  
Ces affects étaient très douloureux et Jim les perçut à son tour lorsque Spock les perça à jour. Il en frissonna. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi de souffrir ainsi seule? Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à le lui reprocher. Il connaissait la réponse, il connaissait son cœur: elle avait voulu les protéger.

Avant que Ève ne prenne la parole pour s'excuser de ressentir de telles choses aussi absurdement pessimistes (des excuses que Spock considérait comme parfaitement illogiques, puisque les Humains n'avaient pas la capacité de contrôler leurs affects), et pour leur demander d'oublier cette stupide demande, Spock dit de sa voix calme, douce, et parfaitement sérieuse:

\- Cette idée pourrait se révéler être une intéressante expérience.  
Tous ces efforts qu'elle faisait pour les préserver... Si cela pouvait permettre de la réconforter. Même s'il considérait qu'elle avait commis une erreur à garder cela pour elle. Seule l'intention comptait. L'esprit de Jim l'approuva.

\- Oui, mais avant, je vais m'occuper d'un petit détail. Ajouta Jim. Assied-toi, là, je vais faire de toi notre "Saïshen Kogô-Shukyo" (Reine-prêtresse de la lumière)

Ève ne protesta pas et s'assit sur le matelas, bien droite. Jim posa Lash'a dans l'un des vases, l'Émeraudine décida d'aller grignoter un bout des appétissantes pétales d'une fleur, puis de faire une petite sieste bien méritée  
Jim resserra légèrement la ceinture de son Kabika. Il écarta le col du kimono rouge et les bretelles blanches de son soutien-gorge pour dénuder ses épaules, dévoiler la naissance de sa poitrine où reposait le bijou en dilithium. La pierre brillait de mille feux. Jim ne put se retenir de déposer un collier de tendres baisers à son cou, et ce fut Spock qui eut un frémissement en voyant cela, en percevant les sensations de Jim, de cette peau fine et tiède sous ses lèvres. Jim détacha ses cheveux qu'il fit couler sur ses épaules en jolies cascades. Il disposa autour d'elle de façon harmonieuse les multiples pans des tissus rouge et blanc qui composaient son Kabika.

Ève posa croisa sagement ses mains sur son ventre et resta immobile.  
Jim recula et eut un sourire satisfait. À ses yeux, Ève ressemblait à présent à une déesse de lumière, inaccessible et lumineuse, entourée d'une aura scintillante. Une Déesse à laquelle Spock et lui allaient offrir l'offrande de leurs corps.

Spock réprima son étonnement à voir Jim agir ainsi, cela lui ressemblait si peu. Jim n'était pas d'un tempérament religieux. Il n'opposa aucun raisonnement logique à cette irrationalité. Paradoxalement, cette ritualisation de ce qu'illes allaient accomplir l'emplissait d'une émotion qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir, cet affect provenait sans doute de sa Krus Qo'mi [part Humaine], plus prompte à s'émerveiller.  
Quoique, cela n'était pas si illogique : donner à Ève cette apparence de Déesse intouchable allait les aider à contenir leurs désirs pour elle.

Jim s'assit à coté de Ève et toustes deux tournèrent leurs regards vers Spock.  
Spock réprima un frisson. Il se déshabilla lentement devant eux, posant avec soin chacun de ses vêtements. Il sentait les yeux de Jim et Ève le fixer avec intensité et parcourir son corps aussi distinctement que si illes l'avaient caressé. Le regard de Jim était brûlant de désirs. Celui de Ève était à la fois respectueux et admiratif. Elle les regardait toujours Jim et lui avec une telle adoration, comme s'ils étaient les hommes les plus forts et les plus beaux de l'univers, c'était si irrationnellement agréable.  
Il s'assit sur ses genoux, sur le matelas, face à elleux.

Jim se leva et se dévêtit son tour, en essayant de prendre son temps, laissant tomber à terre les pièces de son uniforme. Les yeux de ses T'hylara posés sur lui le faisaient frissonner. Spock se surprit à être en proie à une irrationnelle envie de déshabiller Jim lui-même, tandis qu'une une excitation sourde montait en lui.  
Jim s'assit en face de Spock, dans un position miroir à celle de Spock.

Ils connaissaient leurs corps par cœur, et pourtant, ils se contemplèrent sans oser se toucher, comme ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis longtemps. Tous deux étaient troublés par cette situation.

Le corps de Jim était tout en muscles ronds. Il avait perdu sa tendance à l'embonpoint, et son ventre était à présent vallonné par ses abdominaux. Il était presque imberbe, à l'exception de sa virilité. Les poils fins de son pubis était d'un châtain presque doré. L'aura de sa Saïshen donnait à sa peau cet aspect bronzé qui lui allait si bien... et son membre se redressait à vue d'œil. Ève avait raison, songea Spock: Jim était solaire, et beau comme un dieu.

Le corps de Spock était tout en muscles fins et longs. Mais Jim savait qu'ils étaient trois fois plus puissants que les siens. Il se dégageait de lui une sensation de maîtrise de soi féline. La toison noire de son buste se parait de magnifiques reflets verts. Ses yeux sombres, aux pupilles dilatées étaient hypnotiques. Jim était parfaitement d'accord avec Ève: Spock était le plus bel homme de l'univers, et illes avaient une chance insolente d'avoir été choisi·es pour lui

Ils tendirent leurs mains, l'un vers l'autre, effleurent leurs courbes viriles, l'arrondi d'une épaule, le creux de la clavicule, le galbe de leurs pectoraux, la pointe d'un mamelon, les muscles dentelés des côtes, la chair dense de leurs ventres, les cuisses larges et recouvertes de poils doux... curieusement, ils évitèrent leurs membres dressés, même si les sotik'man-kastiklar [vrilles] de Spock, comme douées d'une vie propre, semblaient supplier un contact.

Jim prit l'initiative: ses lèvres vinrent effleurer celles de Spock, doucement, presque timidement. La pointe de sa langue en goutta les contours. Les doigts de Spock se glissèrent dans les cheveux châtains de son Sa-thy'la pour l'attirer à lui. Les mains de Jim caressaient doucement son visage et son cou. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent en même temps, et leur langues se rencontrèrent. Enfin. Ils gémirent à ce simple contact. Leur baiser fut long et lascif, sous le regard émerveillé de Ève  
Ashayamlar nash-veh niiii vaksurik [mes amours siiii beaux!]

Jim percevait de façon instinctive les désirs de Ève, qu'elle ne cherchait pourtant pas à lui imposer. Sans y prêter attention, il les accomplit. Pour elle. Parce qu'il en avait aussi envie. Et que Spock l'apprécierait.  
Jim poussa doucement Spock à s'allonger et le Vulcain se laissa docilement faire, acceptant ce que cela impliquait. Jim lui demanda cependant:  
\- Nar-tor du u'tor etek ish-veh ha? [Acceptes-tu que nous le fassions ainsi?]

\- Ha, Jim.

Les lèvres et les mains de Jim partirent à la re-découverte du corps de leur Sa-thy'la. Elles flânèrent amoureusement sur chaque zone sensible, les courbes d'une oreille, la naissance du cou, le creux du ventre, l'angle d'une hanche. Jim s'attarda sur ses mamelons, les fit s'ériger sous ses dents avec délicatesse. Ses baisers, ses mains caressantes descendirent toujours plus bas. Suivirent la fine ligne de poil noir jusqu'au pubis, sur lequel était dressé et couché un pénis vert et suintant. Il le prit dans sa bouche. Les sotik'man-kastiklar [vrilles] s'enroulèrent autour de sa main qui caressait le phallus engorgé de désir. Jim savoura son petit goût sucré avec gourmandise, et le choya.  
Des afflux d'émotions contradictoires s'emparaient de l'esprit de Spock, le plaisir provoqué par les attentions suaves de Jim, la frustration de l'absence du contact de la peau de Ève sur la sienne, l'étrange excitation provoqué par son regard fixé sur eux. Ève lui transmis aussitôt une bouffée d'amour passionné et Spock émit un gémissement.

Jim remonta vers son visage et l'embrassa à nouveau. D'un regard, il s'assura du consentement de son Ashayam [bien aimé]. Les joues et les oreilles verdies, le souffle court... Spock était magnifique, et Jim mourait d'envie de s'unir à lui.  
\- Ah, T'hy'la, Sarla'uh [Oui, T'hy'la, viens]

Jim se glissa lentement lui, dans ce fourreau si chaud et étroit, en lequel il se savait le bienvenu. C'était toujours aussi merveilleux d'être ainsi accueilli au plus profond de lui.  
Une longue de décharge de sensualité brute enfla dans le ventre de Spock au fur et à mesure que Jim s'enfonçait en lui.  
Le plaisir s'écoula en eux, s'amplifia à chaque mouvement, entravé par un sentiment de frustration malgré la présence de l'esprit de Ève tout près des leurs. C'était comme une danse sensuelle et harmonieuse dont chacun connaissait chaque mouvement par cœur sans jamais s'en lasser... mais la ballerine manquait.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'étreignaient sans elle. Mais à chaque fois, cela s'était produit parce qu'elle était trop épuisée ou endormie. Là elle était juste inaccessible, par choix.

Tous deux entendaient l'esprit de Ève qui psalmodiait comme un mantra:  
\- Nam-tor dular ni vaksurik, ni taurauk-bosh. [vous êtes si beaux, si merveilleux] Ashau nash-veh ni mau...ni mau [je vous aime tellement... tellement]... Nam-tor dular karik'es nash-veh, dif nash-veh, utvayik k'dif-dor [vous êtes ma force, ma vie, ma raison de vivre] Taluhk Ashayam nash-veh... [mes précieux Amours]  
Jamais elle n'avait osé leur dire ces mots. Oser le faire enfin lui procurait un grand bonheur, lui donnait forces et courage pour les épreuves à venir.

La Saïshen de Ève entourait Spock et Jim, amoureusement. Elle était comme un bouclier protecteur, d'une puissance inimaginable. Les ondes presque palpables de son aura caressaient leurs corps et leurs esprit. Dans ce cocon de lumière, ils avaient la sensation que rien ne pourrait jamais les atteindre. Son regard troublant sur eux ; ces mots de Ève répétés à l'infini ; la force de son amour pour eux qui faisait vibrer leur Kash-naf ; l'intensité de sa Saïshen leur donnaient presque le vertige.

D'un même mouvement, ils tournèrent la tête vers elle. Nimbée d'un halo de Saïshen, elle les contemplait avec émerveillement et fascination... un amour absolu. Cela fut trop pour eux.

\- ... Sarla'uh! [Viens!] Ne put se retenir de soupirer Spock.  
Sa frustration était trop grande et entravait son accès à l'orgasme. Il avait besoin d'elle autant que de Jim, il avait besoin de ses deux T'hylara

\- Tera'uh n'etek [Rejoins-nous] Insista Jim

\- Ha, sarlah nash-veh [oui, je viens] Répondit-elle d'une voix troublée qui les fit frémir

Ève avait précieusement gravé dans sa mémoire chacun des grains de leurs peaux, chacun des angles et des courbes de leurs corps. Elle avait mémorisé chacune de leurs caresses, chacun de leurs soupirs, le moindre de leurs mouvements, les reflets de leurs Saïshen dans leurs cheveux, l'éclat particulier de leurs yeux... leurs beautés qui allaient bien au-delà de l'entendement

Lentement, elle détacha sa ceinture, s'extraya des couches du Kabika. Les deux hommes se crispèrent en regardant sa petite culotte blanche réglementaire glisser le long de ses cuisses, dévoilant ainsi le tendre objet de leurs convoitises. Ses T'hylara n'avaient pas bougé, mais elle sentait leurs désirs puissamment pulser dans ses veines à elle.  
Elle s'allongea à coté de Spock. Il la désirait à présent à en avoir mal. Jim se retira de lui, afin qu'il puisse se retourner sur le ventre et prendre place entre les cuisses de Ève. Elle s'offrait à lui, à présent frémissante de désir, elle le voulait en elle tout de suite. Spock se coucha sur elle et vint en elle et Jim revint en lui, et tout fut enfin à sa place dans l'univers. Illes trouvèrent instinctivement leur rythme, comme une danse mystique, où chacun·e offrait aux autres l'entièreté de son être.  
Leurs étreintes furent longues et suaves, lentes et intenses, physiques et mentales, lumineuses, parsemées des mots d'amours les plus tendres et les plus passionnés.

Ce fut comme un rituel cathartique qui les emplit tout trois d'un amour infini et d'une incroyable sensation de plénitude, illes étaient toustes les trois uni·es de façon si absolue, illes étaient un·e. Et il en serait ainsi pour l'éternité.

Le souvenir de cette étreinte presque mystique resta gravé en leur mémoire toute leur vie

ooo

Illes se retrouvèrent tous à midi, au mess. Le repas se déroulait dans la bonne humeur. Ève, Jim, McCoy et Azhular arrivèrent un peu en retard, mais illes étaient souriant·es, comme si leur enlèvement n'avait pas eu lieu, et cette bonne humeur était contagieuse.  
Le trio émettait à présent en continu un magnifique halo de lumière irisé, cependant nul ne montra d'étonnement.  
Le seul à être intrigué fut Sikan. Il n'était pas encore habitué aux "excentricités" de ce trouple, mais bien entendu, il ne le montra pas. Par contre, chacun.e remarqua qu'il y avait quelque-chose de différent en lui. C'était indéfinissable, et pourtant... il ne provoquait plus cette sorte de malaise par son regard hautain et réprobateur.  
Sarek fut le seul à comprendre de l'Amiral avait subi un profond changement. C'était infime mais perceptible pour qui savait l'observer: sa façon de se tenir, de marcher, de regarder étaient différentes.

\- Serait-ce une mesure de protection contre les agressions de Dochnesh ? Demanda Séjàl

\- Oui. Répondit Ève avec un doux sourire. C'est cette forme de Saïshen-là qui nous a permis de nous arracher à son attraction. C'est une idée de Spock de nous en servir comme bouclier permanent, pour qu'il ne puisse plus recommencer.

\- Cette déduction est tout à fait logique. Se contenta de commenter Sarek en posant un regard faussement neutre sur son fils, qui le lui rendit avec cette même impassibilité.

Sarek avait toujours été fier de son Sa-fu [fils], et cela même lorsqu'ils avaient rompu tout contact avec lui. En tant que Vulcain, il lui était impossible de le lui dire. Mais rien ne l'empêchait d'approuver la logique de l'un de ses raisonnements.  
De même, il était doublement impensable pour un Vulcain de montrer du plaisir à recevoir une approbation. Un Vulcain faisait ce qu'il avait à faire sans en attendre de compliment. Alors Spock se comporta en Vulcain: il resta parfaitement impassible. Mais que ce soit Spock et ses T'hylara, Sarek et son épouse, Bones et Azhular, aucun d'eux ne se laissa tromper par les apparences.

\- En tout cas, c'est vraiment joli! Dit Amanda en regardant son fils avec avec un sourire émerveillé  
Pour ses yeux de mère aimante, son fils avait l'air d'un ange. (pour une maman, d'une certaine façon, même un fils de 37 ans restait, encore un peu, son petit garçon). Elle échangea un sourire complice avec Ève qui semblait penser elle aussi que Spock était d'une beauté féerique. Sarek ne se donna pas la peine de la contredire à propos de l'irrationalité de ces propos, les mères Humaines avaient cette tendance naturelle à l'exagération sentimentale, et parfois, même, certaines mères Vulcaines. Ainsi étaient faites les Mère aimantes.

\- Et nous n'aurons pas besoin de vos hypospray de fortifiant, Bones. Précisa Kirk très professionnellement. Cette émission lumineuse n'est pas fatigante! Nous la produisons sans effort, sans y penser

\- Vraiment? Ironisa McCoy. Comme c'est dommage, Capitaine, vous qui aimez tant cela.

Sikan eut un petit moment d'incompréhension et ne put s'empêcher de tourner son regard vers Sarek et Sèjal, assis à sa droite et à sa gauche, et nullement décontenancés. Il n'était pas habitué à l'ironie Humaine, alors que Senta, McCoy, Azhular, Ève et Kirk riaient de bon cœur. Charitable, Sarek se pencha vers lui et lui murmura :  
\- Vous avez là un exemple de comportement ironique Humain

\- Je vois. Chuchota Sikan. Dire le contraire de ce que l'on veut exprimer. C'est un comportement étrange.

\- C'est en cela que les Humains sont fascinants. Intervint Séjàl à voix basse. Même lorsqu'on croit les connaître, ils peuvent toujours nous surprendre.

Nul ne prêta attention à leurs échanges à mi-voix.

\- Spock nous a monté comment faire pour émettre cette Saïshen en continu de façon réflexe. Expliqua Ève, sans se donner la peine de cacher son admiration pour lui.

\- Le problème c'est que cela fait de vous des cibles bien trop visibles. Ronchonna Azhular en se renfrognant.

\- Au contraire. Répondit Spock. De cette façon, nos personnes attireront beaucoup plus l'attention de Dochnesh.

\- Ce qui vous laissera le champ libre pour attaquer son armée. Renchérit le Capitaine

\- Oui, et en plus, nos Saïshen se renouvellent en permanence et en augmentent en puissance après chaque utilisation. Précisa Ève. N'est-ce pas Spock ?

\- En effet. Je ne suis d'ailleurs toujours pas parvenu à comprendre par quel processus physique ou psychique un tel phénomène peut être possible.

\- Toujours est-il que cela constitue donc un entraînement permanent qui va nous rendre de plus en plus forts jours après jours ! Conclut Kirk.

\- T'sai Ève, cela ne vous incommode pas de servir ainsi d'appât ? Demanda Sikan. Vous n'êtes pas un soldat.

Toute trace de condescendance avait disparu de sa voix, ce qui confirma aux convives qu'il avait changé. Peut-être que le contact avec Dochnesh lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune raison valable d'être hautain avec elleux, puisqu'illes partageaient toustes un même but.

\- Ma loq be nI' n'est peut-être pas un soldat, mais c'est une battante! Intervint Azhular avec orgueil. Et nous serons tous là pour la protéger!

Ève lui envoya un sourire éclatant, puis redevint sérieuse:  
\- Halitra Sikan. Du monde d'où je viens, j'ai été frappée par un éclair. Normalement, je devrai être morte. On m'a donné cette seconde vie, on m'a conçue pour combattre Dochnesh. Je ne me déroberai pas à mon devoir.

\- Le Capitaine et moi seront à ses cotés. Ajouta Spock sans montrer aucun sentiment. C'est notre devoir d'Époux, et de porteurs de Saïshen.  
Seuls ses T'hylara étaient à même de percevoir l'émotion qu'il ressentit avant de la réprimer rapidement.

\- Oui! S'exclama Azhular. Vous le grillerez avec vos lumières...  
Il referma son poing et le leva à la hauteur de ses yeux:  
\- ...et nous, nous vaporiserons son armée!

\- Oui, nous annihilerons son armée! Confirma la Teikoku Senta en imitant son geste avec enthousiasme

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sikan. Il comprit qu'il devait prendre part à ces irrationnelles déclarations de guerre. Il reproduisit ce geste à son tour  
\- Ce projet de combat est pertinent. Approuva-t-il, faute de mieux, en essayant vainement de rendre sa voix moins froide. En nous organisant correctement, nous pourrons en effet détruire cet ennemi commun, tel est notre devoir afin de protéger toutes les formes de vie.

La déclaration n'était pas enthousiaste. Mais Sikan était un Vulcain. Le fait qu'il valide la logique de ce projet suffit à contenter les convives qui serrèrent le poing comme l'avait fait Azhular

\- Oui ! Dirent-ils tous en cœur (excepté les Vulcains, bien entendu) Oui!

ooo

Chacun quitta le mess pour vaquer à ses occupations  
Bones, Azhular, Ève, Jim et Spock empruntèrent le même turbolift, avec comme destination la passerelle pour Jim et Spock, l'infirmerie pour Bones, et les bureaux de la scuriété pour Azhular et Ève et lui afin de reprendre leurs traductions des manuscrits de la boite temporelle de son ancêtre.

\- Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir. Dit Bones. Lorsque nous étions captifs de Doshnech, nous avons entendu les paroles que vous vous échangiez.

\- Tout ce que nous avons dit ? S'étonna Jim. Mais nous n'avions pas fait de fusion mentale avec vous, et nous n'avons pas entendu vos pensées !

\- Il est probable que nos Saïshen aient créé une connexion mentale à sens unique. Déduisit Spock

\- C'était d'autant plus étrange que nous comprenions les mots que vous disiez en vulcain !  
Bones préféra garder sous silence les compliments reçus, mais il put contenir un léger rougissement en y repensant

-HIja' , j'ai adoré le surnom de l'Amiral Glaçon! S'amusa Azhular

Ève pâlit soudain en se souvenant ses mots:  
\- Mais alors, il a dû l'entendre lui aussi! Je dois aller parler à l'amiral Sikan! S'exclama Ève avec une vive culpabilité

\- Tes propos n'étaient pas offensant. Rétorqua Spock

\- Je dois le faire.

\- Si tu veux. Soupira Jim. Mais reste en contact avec nous, tu veux? Il n'a pas intérêt à te manquer encore de respect!

\- Je suis sûre qu'il a changé. Affirma Ève. Vous l'avez bien vu au repas.

Mais aucun d'eux ne la crurent, Ève était beaucoup trop bienveillante vis à vis de tout le monde.

ooo

Ève se rendit dans les locaux qui avaient été attribués à la délégation de l'Amiral, le lieutenant Skitra lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Je souhaiterai parler avec Halitra Sikan, Dit-elle aimablement. J'espère que je ne le dérangerai pas

\- Vous ne le dérangerez en aucune façon, T'sai Ève. Répondit le lieutenant. Je vous en prie, suivez-moi.

Sikan se leva de son fauteuil avec respect lorsque le lieutenant la fit entrer dans son bureaux, s'il fut étonné, il ne le montra pas.

\- T'sai Ève. Dit-il d'une voix imperceptiblement moins froide qu'à l'ordinaire.  
T'Kahel... songea-t-il en réprimant une vague d'émotion, et il comprit que son T'san'at [contrôle des émotions] était encore fragile

Skitra se retira et ferma la porte.

\- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Quelle est la raison de votre visite, T'sai Ève?

Mais Ève resta debout. Elle parvint à rester presque neutre face au Vulcain impassible.

\- Le docteur McCoy m'a fait part du fait que vous avez entendu les propos que nous avons échangés la Capitaine, le Commandant et moi, lorsque nous étions captifs de Dochnesh

\- En effet.

\- J'y ai tenu des propos inconvenants à votre égard.

\- Des propos inconvenants? Demanda Sikan  
Il se souvenait uniquement de sa confiance absolue envers lui et de cette intervention providentielle qui avait permis sa prise de conscience douloureuse.

\- Je vous ai qualifié de sanok-fam Halitra-lan Le-suma [déplaisant Amiral glaçon]. Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses, je suis...

Ah oui... c'était donc cela qui semblait tant la préoccuper? Elle n'avait rien dit là d'offensant. Les Humains étaient décidément très à l'écoute des affects des personnes de leur entourage. Sikan leva doucement la main pour l'interrompre poliment.

\- T'sai Ève. Répliqua-t-il tranquillement. Lors de mon arrivée à bord de ce vaisseau, j'ai eu à votre encontre un comportement effectivement déplaisant, voire irrespectueux. Il serait plus logique que cela soit moi qui vous présente des excuses. Veuillez les accepter.

Il constata qu'il l'avait totalement prise au dépourvu. Elle hésita une poignée de seconde

\- ...je... je les accepte, Halitra Sikan, et vous en remercie. Thrap-fam'es nufau [il n'y aucune offense] Répondit-elle en utilisant de façon réflexe cette phrase rituelle.  
Sikan avait parlé d'un ton si formel qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement que répondre de même.

\- De plus. Reprit Sikan après avoir hoché la tête. Je conçois tout à fait que mon attitude puisse être considérée comme glaciale par les Humains, pour lesquels le partage des émotions est une forme de communication. Vos propos peuvent par conséquent être considérés comme la conséquence logique de mon comportement à votre égard. Il n'y a rien à excuser, car il n'y eu aucune intention offensante. Thrap-fam'es nufau

\- Je vous remercie pour votre bienveillance, Amiral. Dit Ève avec un doux sourire.

Sikan ressentit de la satisfaction, qu'il réprima aussitôt.

Lash'a bourdonna doucement sur l'épaule de Ève, tandis que ses T'hylara étaient eux aussi déconcerté

...  
\- Psychorigide, mais honnête. Commenta Jim

\- Cela va bien au-delà de cela. Ajouta Spock. L'Amiral a modifié sa façon de considérer les Humains, il ne montre plus de mépris à leur égard. Les propositions de Dochnesh l'ont poussé à effectuer une remise en question de ses cognitions.

\- Finalement, je l'aime bien ! Conclut Ève avec malice. Je vous avais bien dit qu'il avait changé.  
...

\- Vous venez d'échanger mentalement avec vos époux, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, Halitra. C'est si visible que cela?

\- Pas vraiment, il suffit d'avoir le sens de l'observation.

Ève se contenta d'un petit sourire  
\- À présent, je vais vous laisser, je vous remercie de m'avoir reçue.

\- Je vous en prie, T 'Kahel-Ève, Sarlah nash-veh dvin-tor [je suis venu pour servir]  
S'il avait été attentif à ses devoirs, il aurait lu les rapports de l'Ambassadeur. Et il aurait prononcé cette phrase de respect dès son arrivée à bord.

\- Vu dvin dor etwel [votre service nous honore] Répondit Ève comme l'exigeait les usages Vulcains, en réprimant son émotion. Que signifie T'Kahel? Je ne connais pas ce mot

\- Vous êtes une épouse Vulcaine, et ce nom pourrait vous convenir. Il est le diminutif de «T'sai kumau katra k'ha-gel» [Dame "éveille l'esprit par la lumière"]

Ève rougit.  
\- C'est un joli nom. C'est vrai que j'ai l'impression que ma Saïshen a tendance à réveiller ce qu'il y a de mieux dans les personnes qui la reçoivent... Le prénoms Vulcains seraient donc des diminutifs?

\- En effet.

\- Puis-je vous demander la signification du nom de Spohkh?

\- spo'k'hat'n'dlawa

\- Union de deux moitiés de cœur et d'esprit. Traduisit Ève. C'est beau!  
Et ce nom allait si bien à son bien-Aimé. Jim approuva cette pensée et Spock parvint à ne pas verdir. Ils étaient sur la passerelle.

La fraîcheur de l'enthousiasme de cette Humaine réveillait en Sikan une forme d'attendrissement qu'il eut presque du mal à contenir: cet affect était si doux et si agréable. Mais aucune émotion ne transparut sur son visage

\- Cette fois-ci, je vais vous laisser, Amiral.

\- Je suis à votre disposition, T'Kahel-Ève

ooo

Le Qang Tamek (Chancelier) apparut sur son plot de téléportation accompagné de trois guerriers à la mine patibulaire. Son premier regard fut pour son cousin Azhular, pour Ève et ses époux. Il nota un changement dans leur attitude, c'était infime mais perceptible. Ce n'était pas cette lumière qu'émettaient la Be'joH (princesse) et ses Époux. C'était dans leur yeux, une gravité, de celle qu'arborent celleux qui vont affronter la mort en la regardant en face. Des yeux de Guerrier. C'était un honneur pour lui que d'aller combattre un ennemi avec elleux.

\- majQa' 'eH 'enterprise'Daq Qang tamek, tIj (Soyez le bienvenu à bord de l'Enterprise, Chancelier Tamek) Dit Ève d'une voix qui se voulait joyeuse et insouciante.

Elle avait demandé à Azhular de lui apprendre ces mots, et elle les prononçaient avec un agréable accent. Qang Tamek vint vers elle en souriant. Il posa ses grandes mains sur ses petites épaules, en une brève accolade virile, mais en faisant attention à ne pas la casser, cette petite princesse avait l'air si fragile.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre accueil, Tsaï Ève. Répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Azhular

Qang Tamek se sentit satisfait : le sourire de Ève se fit plus chaleureux, comme si cette entorse au protocole l'allégeait d'un poids. En fait, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il avait surtout envie de l'appeler puqwI' (mon enfant). Enfin, si, il savait, il avait envie de la protéger. Ça devait être un effet secondaire de sa fichue lumière, mais ce n'était pas grave, il se savait aussi féroce qu'avant d'y avoir été exposé.

\- Vous connaissez l'ambassadeur Séjal d'Epsylon-Prime.

\- En effet. Répondit Tamek en lui faisant un signe aimable de tête auquel Séjal répondit en souriant.

-... l'ambassadeur Sarek de Vulcain et son épouse, Amanda.

\- Ambassadeur. Dit Tamek avec nouveau hochement de tête amical. Dame Amanda.  
Vulcain ou pas, ces gens étaient les amis de ses amis... donc ses amis aussi

\- ... L'amirale-Teikogu Senta de l'alliance Kôkivo-Epsylonnienne

\- Et aussi, sans aucun doute possible, une redoutable Kardem. Sourit Tamek avec fierté, en remarquant ses yeux d'améthyste

La Teikogu Senta lui adressa elle aussi un magnifique sourire.

-... Et voici l'Amiral-Halitra Sikan des armée Vulcaine.

\- Amiral. Dit formellement Qang Tamek qui avait perdu toute sa convivialité.  
Azhular lui avait fait part de son comportement totalement irrespectueux et prétentieux. Même s'il avait changé d'attitude depuis, cela leur restait en travers de la gorge à tous les deux. Les Klingons étaient du genre rancunier.

\- Souhaitez-vous vous aussi prendre quartier à bord de l'Enterprise? Proposa Kirk.

\- Oui, Capitaine, ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde. J'aurai plaisir à voir notre T'saï Ève plus souvent. Et il nous sera plus facile de travailler ensemble le plan d'attaque.

Sikan ne put retenir un haussement de sourcil. T'saï Ève mise à part, ce Chancelier était le militaire le plus haut gardé :  
\- Vous ne prenez pas le commandement des opérations? Dit-il.

\- Je ne pense pas que vos hommes accepteraient que je leur donne des ordres. Répliqua Qang Tamek un peu étonné par la question du Vulcain

\- En effet. Acquiesça Sikan. Votre raisonnement est logique.

Le chancelier Tamek savait à quel point les Vulcains attachaient de l'importance à la logique. Cet Amiral venait-il de lui faire un compliment détourné ?

\- Il serait pertinent d'organiser rapidement une réunion afin de faire le compte des forces en présence. Proposa Spock.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Mon ordonnance Mara s'occupera de mon aménagement.

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y. Dit Ève d'un ton décidé.

\- Madame Mara, Je vais vous montrer où se trouve vos quartiers. Proposa Amanda qui avait demandé à s'en occuper.  
Elle les avait aménagé à leur intention, en s'efforçant de correspondre à leurs goûts après avoir interrogé Azhular.

Tout comme elle avait pris en main l'organisation des loisirs de l'équipage, pour le plus grand plaisir de toustes.  
Chaque semaine avaient lieu des soirées dansantes, mais aussi des soirées cinéma, et des concours de chants retransmis dans tous les vaisseaux à la demande générale. Les Kokivo-yan et les Epsylonniens y prenaient part joyeusement. Ils chantaient et dansaient fort bien et se révélèrent de rudes concurrents. Il y avait même quelques Vulcains qui venaient assister à ces manifestations en tant que "observateurs des étranges comportements Humains"... (et les Klingon allaient s'avérer être de rudes concurrents à ces batailles amicales)

ooo

Cette fois-ci, Sikan ne commit pas l'erreur de prendre la place du Capitaine Kirk. Chacun prit place autour de la table. Spock et Jim lancèrent un regard à Ève. Elle retint un soupir. Elle se leva, se mit bien droite et prit la parole :  
\- Le plus simple pour commencer est de vous montrer ces images que l'ambassadeur Séjal a reconstituées à partir de nos souvenirs, la première fois que Dochnesh nous a enlevés.

L'image apparut sur les différent écrans.

\- Vous aviez ces images depuis le début. Intervint Sikan. Pourquoi ne les montrer que maintenant?

\- Nous voulions que les membres notre alliance soient tous présents. Répondit Ève doucement. Nous allons combattre ensemble, il n'était pas pertinent de mettre quoique ce soit en place avant que tout le monde ne soit là.

\- Logique. Se contenta de répondre Sikan, s'attirant un petit sourire de Ève, qu'il trouva irrationnellement agréable.

\- Cette grosse et ignoble chose gluante et noire, c'est Dochnesh ? Demanda le Chancelier Tamek avec mépris

\- Oui. Il possède de puissantes capacités télépathiques. Précisa Ève. Mais je ne pense pas que vous aurez à y faire face, il sera trop occupé avec nous...  
La voix de Ève vibra d'appréhension à l'idée de mettre ainsi en danger la vie de ses T'hylara... Elle serra les poings, sa voix se fit plus ferme et plus déterminée.

\- Nous allons tellement le saturer de Saïshen que son esprit sera entièrement concentré sur nous! Acheva-t-elle cette fois-ci sans trembler. Le Capitaine Kirk et le Commandant Spock vont vous en dire plus concernant les forces en présence.

Kirk et Spock hochèrent la tête

\- Le commandant Spock a répertorié des vaisseaux appartenant à deux ethnies différentes. Commença le Capitaine. Tout d'abord ceux des Krupsu qui ont tenté de s'emparer de l'Enterprise lors de notre mission vers Babel. Ce sont ces vaisseaux-là...

Hali-tam'a fit un agrandissement sans que Kirk ait besoin de le lui demander

-...Leur attaque avait été commanditée par Dochnesh afin de s'approprier Ève et l'autre Sishen, l'Ambassadrice Aïshima Zojia. Ensuite une autre ethnie que nous avons déjà croisée lorsque nous étions dans un espace-temps différents. Ils nous ont été décrit comme des créatures Arachnoïdes humanoïdophages, mais nous ne les avons jamais vu hors de leurs vaisseaux.

À nouveau, Hali-tam'a fit apparaître un agrandissement des vaisseaux, puis remit l'image qui montrait l'ensemble de la flotte de Dochnesh

\- J'ai décompté un vaisseau amiral et deux cents navettes de combat pour les Arachnoïdes. Poursuivit Spock. Ces même navettes qui nous avaient attaqués lorsque nous naviguions dans le passé. Ainsi que trois vaisseaux amiraux et les trois cents navettes appartenant aux Krupsu.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'il vous ait laissé voir toutes ces navettes de déployée ? S'étonna la Teikogu Senta. Pourquoi n'étaient-elle pas dans les vaisseaux amiraux? C'est imprudent

\- Dochnesh est très imbus de sa personne, de son armée et de ses pouvoirs. Intervint Azhular avec mépris. Il a un orgueil démesuré.

\- Il est probable que Dochnesh ait voulu faire une démonstration de sa puissance. Déduisit le Chancelier Tamek. Impressionner l'ennemi, c'est déjà une façon de l'attaquer.

\- Et s'il dispose d'une armada plus entendue, cachée dans ses vaisseaux amiraux ? Demanda la Teikogu Senta

\- Votre question est tout à fait pertinente, Teikogu Senta. Approuva l'Amiral Sikan. C'est en effet une éventualité, mais nous n'avons pour le moment aucun moyen de le vérifier. Nous aviserons le moment venu. Il serait judicieux de faire au préalable le bilan de nos forces. Je dispose d'un vaisseau Amiral et de cent navettes D'kyr. Chacune est armée de tourelles à plasma et de lanceurs de torpilles à photon. J'ai amené avec moi nos plus habiles pilotes.

\- De mon coté, j'ai aussi un vaisseau amiral et cent Oiseaux de proie K't'inga. Dit Tamek avec orgueil. Ils sont pilotés par nos meilleurs guerriers. Ces K't'inga sont une toute nouvelle version des D-7, plus rapides et plus puissants. Chacun est armé de onze canons disrupteurs, et de lanceurs de torpilles à photon. En outre, toute ma flotte est pourvue d'un dispositif d'occultation très puissant.

\- Teikka-ke est composée, comme vous d'un vaisseau amiral. Dit Senta à son tour. Nous avons cent navettes Kutoru toutes armées de phasers et de lanceurs de torpilles plasmique, et cent cinquante flèches Kushi armées de phaser. Tous comme vous, j'ai amené avec moi nos meilleurs pilotes!

\- Des flèches ? Demanda Spock. De quel type de vaisseau s'agit-il ?

\- De petits vaisseaux de guerre en forme de pointe de flèche, pilotés par les itérations mentales de T'gai, qui est assis à coté de moi. Ils sont armés de rayon phaser de niveau 15. Leur armature extrêmement solides leur permet de transpercer les boucliers et les coques des vaisseaux. Ils sont tous reliés ensemble de façon à se comporter comme un seul organisme multi-cellulaire.

Brièvement, Ève ne put se retenir de penser aux créatures uni-cellulaires de Dénéva. Jim et Spock l'approuvèrent d'une pensée silencieuse.

\- Pour un peuple pacifiste, on peut dire que vous avez conçu des armes intéressantes. S'exclama le Chancelier Tamek avec une vive approbation.

\- Être pacifiste ne signifie pas refuser se défendre en cas d'attaque. Rétorqua la Teikogu Senta avec détermination

Le sourire de Tamek s'élargit. Un noble sang Klingon ne coulait pas pour rien dans les veines de cette Amirale. Elle devait être une redoutable combattante.

\- Nous sommes cependant en infériorité numérique. Intervint l'Amiral Sikan. Sans compter les vaisseaux amiraux, nous disposons de 450 navettes de combat en tout, contre au minimum 500 pour eux.

\- Dochnesh ne s'attend pas à ce que nous arrivions ensemble. Répondit Ève. Il sait qu'un Klingon fait parti de l'équipage, mais je suis certaine qu'il ignore encore que les peuples Klingon et Vulcains nous aient rejoint.

\- Logique. D'une part, nos deux peuples sont censé ne pas parvenir à dialoguer. Approuva l'Amiral Sarek. D'autre part, sachant que les instances de Starfleet sont sans doute infiltrées par des Krupsu, mon gouvernement ne l'a pas averti de son implication dans ce combat.

\- Vous est-il possible d'occulter dès maintenant tous vos vaisseaux, Chancelier? Demanda Kirk.

\- Tout à fait. Approuva le Chancelier Tamek avec orgueil. C'est une excellente idée, cela permettra de faire un effet de surprise.

\- Je propose que vous attaquiez lorsque le Capitaine, notre Épouse et moi aurons pénétré dans Dochnesh. Suggéra Spock.

\- Comment ferez-vous cela? S'étonna la Teikogu Senta

\- Hali-tam'a va vous faire un agrandissement de Dochnesh. Dit Sèjal. Regardez, ici.

Le grossissement permit de voir une partie de la structure de Dochnesh, et de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de vaisseau spatial composé d'un amas de cadavres de vaisseaux assemblés ensemble. On y distinguait clairement une ouverture.

\- Je pense que Dochnesh est une entité informatique qui est devenue folle. Dit Sèjal. J'ignore dans quel but premier il a été conçu...

\- Peu importe! Nous le pulvériserons! Gronda Azhular.

\- Donc, vous et vos époux entrerez dans ce vaisseau. Résuma l'Amiral Sikan. Sans arme, je suppose.

Ève hocha la tête:  
\- Sans autres armes que nos Saïshen. Parvint-elle à dire avec calme

\- Dochnesh ne se méfiera pas et nous guidera certainement en son centre névralgique. Répondit Spock. Là où se trouve la source de son énergie avec l'intention de se nourrir des nôtres.

\- Ce centre névralgique sera certainement aussi son point faible. Poursuivit Kirk.

\- Je viendrai avec vous trois. Décréta Azhular.

\- ...mais, tu n'es pas un porteur de Saïshen! Protesta aussitôt Ève

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas un Sishen, mais je vous ai donné ma parole de vous protéger, vous et vos Époux. Trancha Azhular sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune réplique.

\- Je viens aussi. Intervint McCoy

\- NON. Répondirent en même temps Kirk, Ève, Spock et Azhular

\- Votre place est ici, Docteur. Expliqua Kirk. Qui nous soignera si nous sommes blessés?

McCoy se contenta de croiser les bras. Jim avait raison, douloureusement raison.

\- Lieutenant Sulu, vous aurez le commandement de l'Enterprise pendant que nous serons partis. Décréta Kirk

\- Aye Capitaine.

\- À présent il est temps de mettre au point un plan de bataille. Dit le Chancelier Tamek. Et de donner un nom à notre alliance

\- Fraternité. Proposa aussitôt Ève sans même réfléchir.

Il y eut des échanges de regard.

\- Bien que provenant d'ethnies différents, nous somme effectivement des frères d'arme. Approuva Sikan.

Ève posa sur lui un regard à la fois brièvement étonné et approbateur: il avait réellement changé. Et dans ces yeux, Sikan vit tout le respect qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il s'en sentit indiciblement honoré.

La réunion dura longtemps, et un plan de bataille qui convenait à tous fut conclu.

ooo

à suivre

Le jour même de l'arrivée de Tamek, Azhular demanda à Sikan de venir le retrouver à son bureau de chef de la sécurité.

j'avais déjà coupé ce chapitre en 2 pour u'il ne soit pas trop long...  
soupiiiir

ooo


	64. Pukan [ Bataille]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XIII  _Kaisu'es_ [Fraternité]

* * *

 **chapitre 7** **_Pukan  
_ ** **[ Bataille]**

**oOo**

Précédemment  
La réunion dura longtemps, et un plan de bataille qui convenait à tous fut conclu.

ooo

Le jour même de l'arrivée de Tamek, Azhular demanda à Sikan de venir le retrouver à son bureau de chef de la sécurité. La demande avait été faite de façon formelle, via un courriel transmis dans l'ordi mis à sa disposition à bord de l'Enterprise. Celui-ci ne contenait aucune explication sur la raison de cette invitation. En tant que Amiral de la flotte Vulcaine, Sikan aurait eu toute légitimité à refuser cette sollicitation de la part d'un officier subalterne, lequel n'appartenait même pas à Starfleet.  
Mais Sikan avait changé. Il avait remarqué le mode de fonctionnement particulier de l'équipage de ce vaisseau, et il avait décidé de s'y conformer. Le personnel de l'Enterprise considérait ce Klingon comme l'un des leurs, l'appréciait et le respectait sans le craindre, à commencer par le Capitaine Kirk et le Commandant Spock. Quant à T'Kahael-Ève éprouvait envers lui une confiance absolue. Mais si on prenait en compte le fait que celle-ci le considérait comme son frère, on pouvait douter de son objectivité à son égard.

Sikan ne se posa pas de question, il était irrationnel d'essayer de deviner les intentions d'un Klingon.  
Il se présenta aux quartiers de la Sécurité du vaisseau à l'heure dite. Il fut accueilli de façon aimable par celui qui semblait être le Second de Azhular. Sikan se montra poli et Angghal l'amena au bureau de son chef.

Le Chef de la sécurité était assis à son bureau. Sur l'une des chaises d'invité en face de lui se trouvait Qang Tamek. Les deux avaient l'air préoccupé. Sikan déduisit qu'il était probablement question d'un problème Klingon, et ne comprit pas en quoi il pouvait être concerné.

-  _Sochya heh dif_ ,  _Halitra_  Sikan [paix et sérénité, Amiral Sikan] Dit Azhular en se levant de son siège.

Ce Klingon ne pouvait pas avoir choisi cette langue, et surtout ces mots-là par hasard. Sikan comprit le message implicite: il ne serait pas traité en ennemi.

\- Je suis ici à votre demande,  _DewvI'_ Azhular, je viens en allié. Répliqua-t-il en évitant le mot paix que les Klingons n'appréciaient guère.  
Il se tourna vers l'autre Klingon, et lui donna son titre en sa langue.

\- Qang Tamek.

\- Halitra Sikan. Répondit sobrement Tamek.

\- Asseyez-vous, Halitra.

L'Amiral Vulcain prit place à coté du Chancelier Klingon, dont le visage était fermé, et l'expression illisible. Les Vulcains n'étaient pas les seuls à maîtriser la contention et la non démonstration des émotions constata Sikan avec approbation.

\- Pour quelle raison m'avez-vous demandé de venir? Demanda Sikan d'un ton neutre  
Il ne parvint pas à ôter de sa voix sa froideur naturelle. Il savait à présent que celle-ci était de nature à braquer les non-Vulcains dans une posture de méfiance. Mais aucun des deux Klingons ne lui en tint rigueur.

\- Lors de notre enlèvement, vous avez entendu parler par Dochnesh de mes origines.

\- En effet, DewvI'. Répondit Sikan prudemment.

\- Vous savez donc que Azhular est mon cousin, et qu'il est le successeur légitime à la chancellerie de Qo'noS. Intervint Tamek.

\- C'est ce que j'ai compris des paroles de notre ennemi. Se contenta de répondre Sikan

\- Ce que vous avez appris ne doit en aucun cas être divulgué à qui que ce soit. Affirma Azhular en ne pouvant se retenir de parler avec un ton sévère, presque royal. En avez-vous fait part à votre gouvernement?

Sikan comprit la raison de la démarche de Azhular. Il en reconnut la légitimité. Il trouva noble cette loyauté envers ce cousin à qui il avait cédé le pouvoir. Ce sens du devoir envers son peuple était même remarquable. Ce jeune Klingon aurait fait un grand chancelier.

\- Les possibles controverses d'héritage et de généalogie Klingone ne concernent en aucun cas le gouvernement Vulcain. Je n'avais donc aucune raison logique de l'en informer. De plus, l'Empire Klingon ayant trouvé une stabilité sous votre gouvernance, Qang Tamek, il serait illogique et imprudent de notre part semer le trouble avec cette information confidentielle. Ne serait-ce que pour éviter d'éventuels conflits entre votre nation et la Fédération des Planètes Unies.

Et très honnêtement, songea Sikan en réprimant un pincement de douleur, suite à sa brutale prise de conscience, il avait eu autre chose à faire que de divulguer les secrets des autres. Malgré sa décision d'aller de l'avant, la culpabilité d'avoir failli le poursuivait, le rongeait, et il avait dû augmenter son temps passé à méditer.

Azhular se contenta de hocher la tête, soulagé. Après en avoir longuement parlé avec Leonard, Jim, Spock et Ève, il avait été décidé d'attendre l'arrivé de Tamek pour trancher ce problème. Afin qu'ils soient deux à convaincre ce Vulcain, dans le cas où il aurait été réticent à comprendre la légitimité de cette demande.  
Bien évidemment, avec sa naïveté habituelle, sa  _loq be nI'_  n'avait pas douté une seconde de la réaction du  _gentil Amiral Glaçon_  qui lui avait donné ce si joli surnom Vulcain (d'ailleurs, en effet,  _T'Kahael_  lui allait comme un gant)

\- Vous avez tout compris! Approuva Tamek qui se dérida

\- Me permettez-vous une question indiscrète,  _DewvI'Azhular_?

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Comment se fait-il, alors que vous êtes cousins, qu'il y ai une telle différence d'âge entre vous?

\- L'ambassadeur Sarek ne l'a pas écrit dans les rapports qu'il vous a transmis? Demanda Azhular  
Ce qui signifiait que personne, mis à part Ève, Jim, Spock et Leonard n'était au courant de cette infamie... et le peuple Kokivo-yan, lequel le considérait comme le héro qui avait  _généreusement_  donné ses précieux gène de guerrier. Mais ce monde était loin, très loin de la Fédération des Planètes Unies. Et là-bas, il était surtout connu comme un ancêtre, presque une légende.

\- Non. J'avais au départ déduis que vous étiez sur l'un des vaisseaux Klingons auxquels l'Enterprise a portés secours.

\- Mon vaisseau a été détourné dans le passé par un trou de ver, bien avant l'Enterprise. J'étais... un des esclaves du tyran qui régnait sur Kokivo-ya lorsque l'Enteprise est arrivée.  
Azhular savait maintenant que Sikan garderai le secret. Et la franchise était parfois un moyen de jauger de la valeur d'un interlocuteur.

Il y eut un silence. Si Tamek avait triqué, Sikan, lui, n'avait pas cillé. Le Vulcain connaissait l'orgueil démesuré qui coulait dans les veines des Klingons. Il concevait parfaitement la cuisante humiliation qu'avait subie cet homme, cet Héritier. Connaissant T'Kahael-Ève, il lui était facile de déduire ce qui avait pu arriver.

\- T'saï Ève a été impressionnée par votre courage et elle vous a prié de mettre votre épée au service de la protection de l'équipage de l'Enterprise. Dit-il sobrement. Et le Capitaine Kirk vous a accordé sa confiance en vous nommant Chef de la sécurité.

\- Oui. Avec le recours de sa fichue lumière.

Sikan contempla cet homme fier, et parvint à faire transparaître son respect. Azhular, habitué aux  _non-expressions_  de Spock n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître cet affect.

\- Mes lointains ancêtres disaient :  _Steh'pon abru'solektra, oh'pon lamok. Abru-prah goh-kyi'i kwon-sum_

Ces mots étaient autant valables pour lui-même que pour ce guerrier Klingon, pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Azhular posa sur lui un regard intense, comme s'il avait compris le sens de ces mots. Sikan n'eut pas le temps d'en donner la traduction.

\- Ce qui veut dire? Demanda aussitôt Tamek sur la défensive  
Contrairement à son cousin, il n'avait pas perçu ce que Sikan avait voulu transmettre par son regard.

\- Sept fois à terre, huit fois debout, seul le brave se relève toujours " _Soch poH yav, chorgh poH Qam, reH yIQam neH yoHwI'."_ Traduisit Azhular en Standard, puis en Klingon.

\- Des mots de guerrier indomptable! Approuva Tamek

\- Vous parlez Vulcain, DewvI'Azhular? S'étonna presque Sikan

\- Non, Halitra, mais Spohkh Kardem, dont nous traduisons les manuscrits ma  _loq be nI'_  et moi, a écrit ces mots. Toutes les informations concernant ce Vulcain qui a été vendu sur Qo'noS par les Krupsu sont librement disponibles dans la mémoire de l'ordi, si cela vous intéresse de le lire. Je ne connais que deux phrases en Vulcain, celle-ci et une autre que le Commandant Spock m'a apprise, à l'époque pour démasquer un espion:  _Spunau bolayalar t'Wehku bolayalar t'Zamu il t'Veh_

\- Les besoins de la majorité l'emportent sur celui de quelques-uns, ou d'un seul. Traduisit à son tour Sikan, en laissant involontairement transparaître son approbation.

Le regard de Tamek avait changé du tout au tout, il renchérit avec enthousiasme:  
-Ce sont là encore des mots de guerrier! Un vrai guerrier ne combat pas pour lui-même mais pour l'honneur de sa famille, de son clan, de son peuple! Ainsi meurt noblement un Guerrier, par le sacrifice de vie! Nous ne sommes peut-être si différents que cela, Halitra Sikan. Nous sommes des hommes d'honneur.

\- En effet, Qang Tamek. Approuva Sikan de sa voix froide et mesurée  
Les Vulcains voyaient en ces phrases la valorisation du dépassement de soi. Tamek les avait interprétées par le filtre de son esprit de guerrier. Tout comme l'auraient fait les lointains ancêtres du peuple Vulcain, avant la révélation de Surak. Mais ceux-ci avaient été encore plus violents que ces Klingons, à tel point que cela avait failli les mener à leur perte. Une violence aujourd'hui contenue et sublimée par des siècles de pratique de la méditation, et qui ne s'exprimait que tous les 7 ans, lors du  _Pon farr._

\- Ce sera un honneur de combattre ce monstre à vos cotés, Halitra Sikan. Déclara Tamek avec solennité, en se levant  
Il ne lui tendit pas la main, il savait par Azhular à quel point les Vulcains n'étaient pas tactiles.

Sikan se mit lui aussi debout, il allait répondre quand un léger coup fut frappé à la porte Ève entra en coup de vent, et lui coupa la parole sans même s'en rendre compte

- _TIn loDnI'_ , nous avons oublié de traduire l'un des... oups! Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que vous étiez en réunion! Il y a un problème?  
Elle ne savait pas mentir, ni cacher son inquiétude. Elle savait pour cette réunion, et elle avait bien remarqué l'antipathie de Tamek vis à vis de Sikan. Klingon et Vulcains étaient si différents, un mot, une phrase pouvaient si vite être mal interprétés...

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater nous ne nous sommes encore pas entre-tués. La taquina Azhular avec son sourire carnassier, un brin provoquant.

Le soulagement sur les traits de Ève était visible. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, il y avait aussi de l'admiration.

...  
_\- Halitra Sikan est un homme de raison, il a dû parfaitement comprendre la logique des intentions de Azhular._  Pensa Spock

 _\- Et le Chancelier a été apprivoisé par ta lumière, enfin, autant qu'un Klingon puisse l'être._  Renchérit Jim.  _Et c'est un homme intelligent._

\- Alors? Demanda Bones qui était monté sur la passerelle.  
Il savait ce que Azhular et La Petite avaient prévu de faire.

\- Tout va bien. Sourit le Capitaine, sans préciser d'avantage pour ne pas ébruiter le sujet de cette réunion.  
...

\- Vous ne nous dérangez pas. Dit Sikan presque doucement, faisant comme si il n'avait pas vu cette tentative de mensonge  
Comme tous les Vulcains, il réprouvait la duplicité, mais il comprenait parfaitement le raisonnement logique derrière ce comportement: le but de T'Kahael-Ève était trop noble pour qu'il s'en offusque. Vulcains et Klingons n'étaient pas réputés pour savoir communiquer entre eux. Il se savait lui-même _très_  Vulcain, tout comme Qang Tamek était  _très_  Klingon. Le DewvI'Azhular semblait avoir su trouver un comportement intermédiaire plus nuancé, d'une certaine façon comme le Commandant Spock l'avait lui-même fait, sans pour autant renier ses origines. Sans doute un des effets de la lumière, alors que ces années d'humiliations auraient dû le rendre assoiffé de haine.

\- Quel est le parchemin que vous tenez en main? Demanda Tamek, visiblement amusé.

Lui non plus ne prit pas ombrage de l'intervention de cette jeune femme. Il savait qu'il aurait eu du mal à garder son calme si ce Vulcain avait refusé de comprendre, il en allait de la sécurité de son peuple. Tamek pouvait être très violent lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, et encore plus pour protéger les siens, mais il n'était pas un idiot. Il savait doser son agressivité. (c'était même plus facile de se contrôler depuis son premier bain de lumière)

\- Je ne sais pas, cette fois-ci c'est écrit en Klingon. Et je ne parle pas encore cette langue.  
Elle avait le projet de s'y atteler dès que le monstre serait vaincu.

Elle hésita, ne sachant pas à qui elle devait le donner. Au légitime héritier secret? ou au Chancelier Klingon? Azhular se leva et vint vers elle. Il le lui prit doucement des mains.  
\- Cela va vous plaire, c'est un poème d'amour écrit par Kahn'ess pour ses époux.

\- Oh! c'est siii romantique! S'extasia Ève de sa façon enfantine.

Tamek souriait, il les contemplait avec un regard bienveillant et amusé. Ces deux jeunes gens si complices éveillaient en lui des sentiments semblables à ceux qu'il éprouvait pour son fils, et c'était agréable.

Sikan éprouvait une sorte de sentiment de sérénité. Qui aurait pu croire cela, en présence de deux féroces Klingons et d'une Humaine émotive? Et la relation entre ce frère et cette sœur d'adoption dégageait une telle sensation d'harmonie qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas la voir...  _Kol-Ut-Shan_  était partout à bord de ce vaisseau [IDIC]

Tamek se rapprocha de Sikan et lui demanda à mi-voix, pendant que son Azhular traduisait les premières phrase :  
\- Sarek a-t-il expliqué dans son rapport de quelle façon  _notre_   _Petite_  T'saï Ève et ses époux ont mis fin au règne du tyran de Kôkivo-ya?

\- Oui, mais de façon succincte. Répondit Sikan à voix basse  
Ce dangereux guerrier semblait éprouver une vive affection pour T'Kahael-Ève. Sikan en ressentit une irrationnelle satisfaction.

\- Senta m'a tout raconté. Cela vous intéresse-t-il?

\- Évidemment. La Teikogu est aussi de votre famille, si j'ai bien compris.

\- Oui, une descendante de Azhular. Rétorqua Tamek avec orgueil. Donc, elle aussi, une lointaine cousine!

\- Vous avez l'air de deux comploteurs, tous les deux! Plaisanta Ève d'une voix qu'elle essaya en vain de rendre sérieuse.  
Elle en était absolument ravie et cela faisait plaisir à voir. Et cela sonnait comme un compliment admiratif. Tamek et Sikan le prirent comme tel, chacun à sa manière.

En fait, Ève était encore incrédule à la pensée que ces deux hommes si importants, un Chancelier et un Amiral, puissent avoir de la considération pour elle. Si on mettait de coté son pouvoir de Saïshen, elle n'était personne.  
Ces deux hommes, si puissants l'un et l'autre, que tout opposait, étaient parvenus à établir une relation pacifique fondée sur le respect mutuel. C'est si beau! Leur Fraternité existait belle et bien!

\- Nous n'aurons donc pas besoin de votre fichue lumière pacifique! Répliqua Tamek dans rire.

\- Maintenant, je n'ai plus aucun doute. Notre belle Fraternité vaincra ce monstre! Déclara Ève d'une voix vibrante d'émotion contenue. Il en comprend rien à la notion de frères d'arme et de respect mutuel

Sikan et Tamek échangèrent un regards. Oui, ils étaient désormais des frères d'arme au service d'une même Noble Cause. Si tous deux se comportaient ainsi, il en serait de même pour tous leurs Combattant·es. Et leur armada n'en serait que plus puissante. Soudée, comme une Fraternité.

 _\- Sa-kai svi'kar, Frères d'armes_. Approuva Halitra Sikan en croisant les yeux de Tamek

 _\- NuH loDnI', Frère d'arme_. Répondit Qang Tamek en répondant à ce regard.

Ils eurent un même mouvement de recul réflexe quand la Saïshen jaillit de Ève sans les atteindre.

\- Quels impitoyables guerriers vous faites. Railla Azhular entouré par ce halo sans en paraître incommodé.

\- Je suis désolée... excu...

Le puissant éclat de rire de Tamek lui coupa la parole. Et Sikan trouva cela à la fois bruyant et satisfaisant  
À l'autre bout de leur lien mental, Jim eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rire.

ooo

À un jour de leur destination, l'armada "Fraternité" ralentit son allure. Il restait encore sept jours avant la fin de l'ultimatum de Dochnesh. Une dizaine de flèches Kushi furent envoyées en reconnaissance. Petits et rapides, pilotés par une entité non biologique, ces vaisseaux avaient peu de risque d'être repérés par l'ennemi.  
Les images qu'ils ramenèrent étaient impressionnantes. Dochnesh ressemblait à une sorte de vaisseau géant. Il avait pratiquement vidé le soleil de toute son énergie. Spock nota qu'ille avait augmenté de volume de 16.2647%. Par contre, il fut impossible de vérifier le détail des forces en présences, il n'y avait plus que les quatre vaisseaux amiraux

ooo

Tamek posa les mains sur les épaules de Ève :  
\- Je dois partir avec ma flotte, nous allons prendre Dochnesh à revers. Atomisez-le avec votre lumière, T'saï Ève.

\- Ne prenez pas de risques inutiles! Ne put se retenir de dire Ève en le regrettant aussitôt.  
On ne devait pas dire de telles choses à des Guerriers Klingons.

Mais Tamek ne s'offensa pas le moins du monde. Il savait que cette maladresse était une preuve d'affection, et cela lui donnait encore plus envie de défoncer leur ennemi. Il se contenta de rire avec férocité:  
\- C'est la personne qui va se jeter dans la gueule du  _Ka'ar_  [tigre] qui me dit ça?

Son rire se tut aussi brutalement qu'il avait éclos. Il prit le visage de Ève dans ses mains et déposa un baiser maladroit sur son front:  
\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous dire cela,  _puqwI'_  , de ne pas prendre de risque inutile. Dit-t-il d'une voix presque douce.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la nommait ainsi en sa langue: «Mon enfant», tout comme il avait tendance à nommer Azhular « _puqloD»_  (fils) dans l'intimité. Aucun·e des deux n'avait protesté. Après tout, Tamek avait effectivement plus que l'âge d'être leur père.

Tamek leva les yeux sur Jim, Spock, Azhular, Sikan et Senta. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Il rejoignit ses hommes dans le téléporteur.

\- Quand nous nous reverrons, ce sera pour faire le plus grand gueuleton de toute notre vie! Décréta Tamek.

\- Scotty, énergie. Dit le Capitaine.

Les vaisseaux Klingon prirent comme itinéraire le plus large mouvement de contournement possible. Le vaisseau amiral transporta dans ses soutes la moitié des flèches Kushi. Le reste de la flotte ralentit son allure.

Une fois sur place, avant même d'entrer dans sa carcasse répugnante, il était prévu que Ève augmente sensiblement sa production de Saïshen permanente afin de l'appâter et de détourner son attention.

ooo

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici? Demanda Azhular  
Il était tard, le laboratoire était désert. Mais Leonard continuait à y travailler avec acharnement.

\- Une recherche importante. Rétorqua Leonard en bougonnant.

Azhular vint se coller à lui dans son dos. Sa chaleur irradia dans le corps de Leonard. Il savait pourquoi son amant était là. Demain était le «grand jour». Demain sa  _loq be nI'_  et ses deux crétins d'époux allaient risquer leur vie pour vaincre un ennemis puissant dont on ignorait la réelle entendue des pouvoirs. Comme aurait dit Spock, c'était logique que Leonard soit aussi angoissé.

Il ne lui fit pas la morale, genre, _"ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter..."_  Azhular aurait détesté qu'on lui fasse ce genre de leçon de morale. Et lui aussi se faisait du soucis pour elleux.  
Il ne lui fit pas d'avance sexuelle non plus, ce n'était pas le moment. Peut-être plus tard. Il réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour aider son  _QI'ty Sor_  (arbre-oasis)

\- Raconte. Dit-il simplement.  
Il sentit le corps de Leonard se décrisper et il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

\- Ce sont les fruits que nous avons récoltés sur la planète de Lash'a. Ils ont des propriétés fascinantes... Répondit Leonard.  
Il avait décidément une chance incroyable de partager la vie d'un Homme comme Azhular!

Azhular l'écouta parler. Et découvrit que cette recherche était en effet fascinante... en grand partie parce que c'était Leonard qui lui montra et lui expliqua ce qu'il faisait. Cela l'aida lui aussi à se détourner de sa propre inquiétude pour sa  _loq be nI'_  .  
Azhular parvint à ramener Leonard dans leur cabine. Il lui sauta dessus, en mode Klingon sauvage et affamé, comme souvent. Leonard fit mine de résister en protestant avec véhémence, comme d'habitude. Et ils s'étreignirent avec passion...

ooo

Ève ne put contenir un tremblement en entrant dans ce qui était devenu, d'une certaine façon, leur nouveau nid. Elle avait su conserver son courage toute la journée et elle était à bout de force... car demain... demain...

Jim la serra très fort contre lui.  
\- Tout se passera bien, promit-il

Il l'embrassa longuement. Spock les enlaça à son tour.  
-  _Ri nam-to du sa'awek, i'nam-tor etek_  [Tu n'es pas seule, nous sommes là.]

Ils prirent le temps de se dévêtir et s'allongèrent sur le lit. Ils ne dormirent pas de la nuit. Le seul repos qu'ils accordèrent à leurs corps fut une séance de méditation à la fin de laquelle ils recommencèrent à s'étreindre avec passion

ooo

36802,25

La navette Kutoru pilotée par Jim et Spock s'amarra au pont d'atterrissage de Dochnesh, les portes du hangar se refermèrent derrière eux.

Éve n'avait plus peur  
Jim paraissait détendu, il ne doutait pas une seconde de leur victoire  
Spock était calme et résolu  
Azhular ne montrait pas son inquiétude pour les vies de sa  _loq be nI'_  et de ses frères. Au moins, Leonard était à momentanément à l'abri, à bord de l'Enterprise

De toute façon, un échec n'était pas envisageable, illes devaient réussir à éliminer Dochnesh. Illes n'avaient pas le choix.  
Au dehors, illes le savaient, la bataille spatiale pour la vie avait commencé. D'abord l'attaque frontale: les vaisseaux Vulcains et Kokivo-ya mélangés afin de répartir les forces, et disposés en éventail, puis la flotte Klingon qui se désocculte à revers... tous les postes de commandements étaient reliés entre eux afin de coordonner les attaques...

Mais là, à l'intérieur de ... la carapace de Dochnesh, tout était étrangement calme. Illes descendirent de la navette et furent accueillis par une haie d'honneur de soldats au garde à vous mais aux expressions suintantes de mépris, comme s'ils avaient déjà gagné ce combat.  
Il y avait là des  _Krupsu_  et d'étranges êtres masqués.

Si les  _Krupsu_  étaient clairement des humanoïdes, le doute était permis vis à vis des êtres masqués  
Leurs visage, leurs crâne, leurs mains, chaque partie de leur corps était cachée par leur uniforme noir en forme de cape. Leur bustes étaient courts et larges, leurs membres longs et fins. Les proportions de leur corps étaient d'autant plus inhabituelle qu'ils avaient deux paires de bras... ce devaient être les arachnides humanoïdophages. Mais pourquoi se cachaient-ils sous des tenues aussi couvrantes? Même Lash'a était perplexe.

...  
-  _Akan-hasu ni rikunly, rirasahkos na'ek!_  [êtres-étranges si tristes, pas méchants du tout!]

 _\- Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas logique._  Pensa Ève. _Pourquoi sont-ils là?_

 _\- Les perceptions de Lash'a sont probablement faussées par le fait que ces êtres ont une psyché différente de celui des Humanoïdes._ Suggéra Spock

\- Rilafosh. Krupsu ni rasahkos. Rom-Akan-hasu la'tusabosh.  _[Pas erreur. Krupsu très méchants. Gentils-Êtres-étranges beaucoup malheureux]_  Insista Lash'a

-  _Lash'a ne s'est jamais trompée._  Renchérit Ève

\- Vi'kla-min  _[en effet]_  reconnut Spock

 _\- Peut-être que Dochnesh les retient ici en otage_. Supposa Jim.  _Il a dû menacer leur monde s'ils ne lui obéissaient pas, comme il l'a fait avec nous._

 _\- Venant d'un être aussi abject, cela ne serait pas étonnant!_  Renchérit Ève, toujours prompte à éprouver de l'empathie  
...

Ève avait revêtu son plus beau kabika de princesse Kôgo-Kôkivo, Jim et Spock portaient leur tenue d'apparat, tout comme Azhular, Anggahl, Aktuh et les militaires Humains, Kôkivo-Epsylonniens et Vulcains qui avaient été volontaires pour cette mission suicide. Des soldats Klingons étaient cachés dans la navette, prêts à bondir.

Comme Spock l'avait déduit, aucun des ennemis ne portait d'arme à énergie concentrée. Le risque d'endommager Dochnesh était trop grand. Ils arboraient tous des poignards à leur ceinture, tout comme les guerrier de la Fraternité.

Le Krupsu qui semblait être le chef s'inclina et leur fit signe au trio de le suivre, tandis que le reste du groupe restait sous bonne garde. Étrangement, Dochnesh n'avait initié aucun contact mental avec eux.

...  
-Nam-tor naph-fo-dan k'Saïshen ni-mau tepulbosh _[nos boucliers mentaux de Saïshen sont trop puissantes]_  Pensa Spock

-  _C'est un élément encourageant._  Répondit Jim.  
...

Ils traversèrent de longs couloirs. Le silence qui y régnait était assourdissant

...  
-Fi-kic'blu, tar'uh t'du! _[Allez, dis-le]. Tu en meurs d'envie!_ Dit Jim

\- Sem'rik! _[Fascinant]._

Tout trois eurent une pensée pour Bones, et cette façon qu'il avait de lever les yeux en l'air en entendant ce mot

-  _Nous sommes à peine à 50 kilomètres de la surface du soleil et la température ne dépasse pas les 23.21 degrés centigrade._ Dit Spock

 _\- Oui, normalement, nous devrions déjà être morts grillés comme sur un barbecue._ Approuva Jim

 _\- C'est sans doute pour que les Krupsu puissent entretenir cette sorte de vaisseau._ Suggéra Ève

 _\- Tout à fait. Mais cette opération doit requérir une somme considérable d'énergie._ Répondit Spock

 _\- En même temps, il dispose de l'énergie d'un soleil, même s'il l'a pratiquement asséché._ Ajouta Jim

 _\- Toujours est-il que ces murs semblent être fait de matière à la fois métallique et organique._ Expliqua Spock.  _Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Il est dommage de ne pas avoir amené un tricorder avec nous._

 _\- Scientifique un jour, scientifique toujours._ Plaisanta Jim avec une légèreté qu'il était loin d'avoir.

-  _Dochnesh serait donc une sorte de... entité robotique en partie organique ?_  S'étonna Ève

_\- C'est une probabilité qui expliquerai cet orgueil. L'orgueil est un affect peu courant chez le machines. WAIT d'EpsylonPrime ou Hali tam'a n'ont jamais développé cet aspect de personnalité_

_\- Oui, c'est vrai. Et T'gai et Séjal non plus_. Approuva Jim  
...

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce immense. Seul le sol, la porte et le mur derrière eux avait une existence tangible. Ève prit la main de Spock et de Jim dans les siennes. Ce mur semblait dressé vers un plafond fait du néant d'un noir absolu. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au bord de cette sorte de passerelle et se retrouvèrent face à une sphère noire aux contours indéfinis. Prudemment, ils abaissèrent leur barrières mentales. La voix haïe s'imposa aussitôt dans leurs esprits. Ève frissonna de dégoût.

\- AAAH. ENFIN. MA PRÉCIEUSE ! TE VOILÀ. MES ESCLAVES VONT MASSACRER TES PETITS AMIS ET TA LUMIÈRE VA CONCOURIR À MA GLOIRE.

Pour tout réponse, illes commencèrent à émettre une vive Saïshen, comme lors de leur entrainement. Mais cette fois-ci, Ève ne mit en place aucune barrière. L'intensité et la puissance de leurs émissions les surprit toustes les trois.

\- OUIII CONTINUEZ AINSI. VOTRE LUTTE EST VAINE, JE VAIS DRAINER DE VOUS JUSQU'AU MOINDRE SOUFFLE DE VIE!

Le temps sembla se suspendre. Au dehors, ils le savaient, la bataille pour la vie faisait rage. Mais illes ne pouvaient se permettre de s'inquiéter pour leurs ami·es  
Ève, Jim et même Spock perdirent la notion du temps. Leurs ressources en Saïshen semblaient illimitées...

Mais Ève perçut soudain que ses  _T'hylara_  s'affaiblissait imperceptiblement, comme si Dochnesh ne se contentait pas de leur Saïshen, comme s'il aspirait aussi leur énergie vitale! Ève parvint à masquer son inquiétude. Ses  _Sa-t'hylara_ , trop concentrés dans ce combat à la fois énergétique et mental, ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Elle réfléchit à toute allure. S'ils continuaient ainsi, ils allaient mourir, toustes les trois.  
NON!  
Tout, mais pas ça!

Au moment où elle se rebellait à cette pensée, elle sentit une seconde source vibrer en elle, et elle comprit. Son cœur s'emplit de douleur.

\- Spock, Jim, je vous aime,  _Ashau nash-veh k'dular_

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui répondre, terrassés par son onde lumineuse, comme elle l'avait fait une fois pour obliger Bones à dormir. Ils tombèrent mollement sur le sol tandis que Lash'a paniquait en bourdonnant des protestations indignées.

\- TU AS ENFIN PRIS TA DÉCISION. Gronda Dochnesh avec délectation.

Ève s'agenouilla à coté de ses  _Sa-T'hylara_  bien aimés, posa un baiser sur leurs lèvres. De lourdes larmes coulaient sur ses joues, jusque sur les visages de ses Bien-Aimés. Elle mit la main de Spock dans celle de Jim.

\- Lash'a, ma précieuse, ma chérie, prends soin d'eux pour moi. Promets le moi !

Lash'a vint s'agripper à son épaule pour tenter de la retenir  
- _Rai, rai! Ri ruk-tor! Ri tev-tor._  [non, non! Pas partir! Pas mourir!]

\- Nous mourrons tous si je ne le fais pas, mon amour.

Ève prit Lash'a, déposa un baiser ses élytres douces et la posa sur les mains jointes des Hommes de sa vie.  
-Prends soin d'eux pour moi. Promets le moi !

-  _Ugau nash-veh._  [Moi promettre]  _Ashau nash-veh k'du [je t'aime]_

 _-_ Moi aussi, Je t'aime, ma douce pierre précieuse

Elle s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main, emplit une dernière fois ses yeux et son âme de ses merveilleux  _Sa-T'hylara_  et se leva, déterminée.

Tout comme ce monstre abject, elle était une étrangère à cet univers, une aberration.

Seul l'amour indéfectible de ses  _T'hylara_  avait donné un sens réel à sa vie, et pourtant, elle était une intruse entre eux deux. Elle le savait à présent. Elle l'avait compris dès son éveil en ce monde, mais avait préféré se voiler la face.  
Elle n'avait pas été conçue pour vivre.  
Elle avait été déposée à bord de l'Enterprise afin que Spock la protège et l'amène en ce lieu, en cet ici et maintenant. Ce merveilleux amour entre Jim, Spock et elle n'avait pas été prévu, puisqu'elle n'était pas destinée à vivre avec eux. Ils avaient été plus précieux des cadeaux.  
Spock et Jim étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, pas pour elle. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre, où ne grandirait jamais aucun mini-Jim ou mini-Spock.  
Les éléments de cet univers allaient retrouver leur place naturelle: Jim et Spock unis pour toujours et ce monstre de retour dans le néant.

-  _Ni'droi'ik nar-tor_  [Pardonnez-moi]

Elle se dirigea vers Dochnesh. Elle ne lutta plus et le laissa aspirer sa Saïshen sans entrave.

Elle n'avait vécu que quelques mois en ce monde, elle fit un rapide calcul: 5 mois et quelques jours. 5 petits mois et pourtant, ils avaient été les plus beaux jours de sa vie.  
Elle avait su vivre le moment présent, en pleine conscience et profiter de chaque minute. Oui, elle avait été heureuse malgré les épreuves que ses  _T'hylara_  et elle avaient surmontées. Elle avait accompli son rêve le plus inaccessible: aimer et être aimée en retour.  
Elle repensa avec une profonde reconnaissance à toutes les personnes qui l'avaient aidée à s'épanouir.  
Toustes, elle les avaient aimé·es  
Toustes, illes l'avaient aimée en retour...

Saraï de Kôkivo-ya, sa toute première amie  
T'Leia dont elle avait tant admiré le courage, l'intelligence et la délicatesse  
Aïshima qu'elle aurait aimé connaître mieux et qui cachait tant de tristesse en elle  
Nyota à la voix d'or, Christine au grand cœur, toutes si deux gentilles et à la joie de vivre contagieuse. Comme elle avait adoré chanter, et rire, et danser, et plaisanter avec elles!  
Senta la passionnée, si dévouée à leur cause, et qui parfois lui rappelait tant Saraï  
Sikan, le prétendument froid Vulcain, droit et intègre, elle aimait beaucoup le surnom qu'il lui avait donné. T'Kahael  
Tamek le sanguin, le présumé «grand méchant Klingon» qui avait finit par se comporter de façon quasi-paternelle avec elle et Azhular  
L'adorable Sèjàl, si attendrissant dans sa recherche de son humanité alors qu'il était déjà si Humain  
Sa famille de cœur: Sarek le bienveillant et la si douce Amanda, si maternelle avec elle  
Lash'a, son adorable Émeraudine si empathique  
Ses frères-Chéris-Adorés Azhular et Bones, ses frères-mères-poules protecteurs  
Ses Bien-Aimés Jim et Spock, sa vie, son sang, sa raison de vivre, les hommes les plus merveilleux de l'univers.

Elle abandonnait ses  _T'hylara_ , cela lui brisait le cœur. Mais ils vivraient.

Ève ne croyait ni en l'enfer ni au paradis. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas tout à fait. Elle continuerai à vivre dans les souvenirs de ses ami·es, de ses frères et de ses  _T'hylara_

Leurs visages apparurent dans son esprit, souriants... toustes avaient été si gentils, si généreux...  
Cet amour immense descella la seconde source de Saïshen cachée en elle, brûlante, incommensurable, irrépressible. Elle eut une dernière pensée d'amour pour ses bien-aimés  _Sa-t'hylara_.

-NOOON! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE! Hurla Dochnesh une dernière fois. CE N'EST PAS CE QU' _IL_  AVAIT DIT! TU N'AS PAS ENCORE SIX MOIS! TU N'AS PU DÉVELOPPER TOUS TES POUVOIRS! JE SUIS LA PUISSANCE INCARNÉE, JE NE...

Étonnement, Ève ne ressentit aucune souffrance tandis que son corps s'élevait au dessus du sol, devenait luminescent et que sa chair se décomposait en énergie pure. Cette énergie explosa sans un bruit, enveloppa puis désintégra Dochnesh dans une déflagration silencieuse, tandis qu'elle avait la sensation de plonger dans un profond sommeil sans rêve. Sa dernière pensée, avant que tout ne s'éteigne, fut pour ses _T'hylara..._

_\- Ashau nash-veh t'dular... Soyez heureux..._

Spock et Jim se réveillèrent dans sursaut, avec un cri de douleur absolue, alors que leurs  _Reh-vla-talikal kash-naf_  avec Ève étaient brutalement déchiré. La souffrance physique et psychique fut telle qu'ils retombèrent immédiatement dans l'inconscience...

L'intense Saïshen blanche explosa avec la puissance d'une super-nova, et pourtant, elle ne blessa personne. Toutes les personnes qui y avaient déjà été exposées un jour ressentirent à la fois un amour profond et une immense tristesse.

Seul Azhular poussa un cri de douleur :  
_-LoQ be'nI'!  
_ À force de subir la  _foutue_  Saïshen de Ève régulièrement, une sorte de lien s'était créé entre eux. Il en prenait conscience maintenant, alors que celui-ci venait d'être brutalement rompu. Et cela était douloureux, comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur

Alors que cette Saïshen l'entourait et lui disait combien elle était aimée, Amanda éclata en sanglot sans comprendre pourquoi. Sarek devina ce qui s'était produit, en espérant de toute son âme que la logique de sa déduction soit erronée. Séjàl qui était resté à leurs coté sentit un grand froid l'envahir.

Azhular acheva de tuer son ennemi d'un rapide coup de poignard puis courut dans la direction où il avait senti la déchirure. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais couru aussi vite. Il ne fit pas attention à l'état de panique dans lequel étaient plongés les Krupsu autour de lui. Dès le début des hostilités, les ennemis cagoulés de noirs s'étaient tous éclipsés sans même chercher à combattre. Aucun des Krupsu ne tenta de lui barrer sa route, ils étaient tous trop occupés à trouver un moyen de fuir.

Azhular parcourut de longs couloirs et trouva son chemin sans aucune hésitation. Il entra dans une pièce immense. Il vit Spock et Jim allongés sur le sol, se tenant par la main. Lash'a était posée sur leurs mains et émettait des trilles douloureuses qui lui broyèrent le cœur. Il se précipita vers eux sans réfléchir, en proie à un accès de panique:

-  _Qo'! Qo'! Ghobe' wej !_   _be'reH !_  (Non! Non! Non pas ça! Pas encore!)

Du sang s'écoulait de leurs paupières, de leur nez et de leurs oreilles ! Ils étaient totalement immobiles, leurs poitrines ne se soulevaient plus...

-  _Qo'! Qo'! Ghobe' wej !_

Un Klingon n'a pas peur de la mort, et lui-même ne la craignait pas... pour lui-même. Mais pas pour ces deux crétins qui étaient plus que des  _'Iw loDnI'_  (frères de sang) pour lui. Il se maîtrisa. Il se laissa tomber à genoux près d'eux. Il fit un effort pour retrouver son calme et chercha leurs pouls comme Leonard le lui avait appris.  
Leurs cœurs battaient encore  
Faiblement, trop lentement, mais ils étaient en vie.  
_yIn ! En vie!_

 _LoQ be'nI'?_  
Ève?  
_nuqDaq 'oH Ève? OÙ ÉTAIT ÈVE ?_

Azhular vit son kabika rouge au loin et courut vers lui. Les jambes de Azhular le trahirent et il à tomba à terre. Ce n'était qu'un vêtement étalé sur le sol comme une fleur coupée!  
Azhular eut un soubresaut en voyant du sang sur la ceinture blanche en tissu, avant de se rendre compte que celui-ci venait d'une plaie à son bras. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était blessé.  
Il distingua un objet brillant au milieu des soies, il écarta les pans du tissu et découvrit un collier scintillant. Azhular saisit l'objet : il reconnut le bijou que toustes trois portaient lorsqu'illes avaient été présenté·es à la cour de Vlokir. En un flash, il les revit, si déterminé·es. Il revit la toute petite Ève si menue, si fragile, si humble, si droite et si digne... d'apparence si inoffensive

Son cœur se glaça, il accepta la réalité.

 _wo' lommey Dol'e' muvmoHta'bogh Ève_  (Ève avait rejoint le royaume des morts)

Il empoigna le kabika, ses mains tremblaient. Il le pressa contre lui, comme pour serrer sa précieuse  _loq be nI'_  contre lui, il ne l'avait jamais prise dans ses bras... pourquoi n'avait-il jamais prit sa  _loQ ne'nI_  dans ses bras? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais déposé un baiser fraternel sur son front comme l'avait fait Tamek?  
De lourdes larmes envahirent ses yeux de guerrier impitoyable. Elles coulèrent avec abondance le long de ses joues en effaçant les traces de sang de ses ennemis. Des sanglots de douleur pure jaillirent de sa gorge, si violents que son corps fut parcouru de spasmes

 _wo' lommey Dol'e' muvmoHta'bogh loq be'nI'_  
Il avait perdu sa seule et unique petite sœur

Il avait promis de la protéger, il avait donné sa parole... sa parole de Guerrier... et c'est elle qui les avait tous sauvés en donnant sa vie.

Azhular serra les dents, et ravala ses pleurs. _'ach quv lommey Har'a' be'nI'wI'! Sa sœur avait eut la plus honorable des morts._  Il garda le kimono contre lui, leva les yeux aux ciels et hurla, comme tout Klingon se devait de le faire lorsqu'un Guerrier meurt honorablement au combat. Il cria sa rage et sa douleur à s'en briser la voix:

\- rhaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Il se tourna vers ses  _loDnI'_ (frères), eux étaient encore en vie. Il pouvait encore tenir sa parole et veiller sur eux, sa famille. Il raffermit sa volonté. Il passa le précieux collier autour de son cou et retourna auprès de Jim et Spock toujours inconscients et si pâles. Il posa sur eux le kabika de Ève, abandonnant la ceinture qu'il avait souillée de son sang sur le sol.  
Dans le grand vide en face de lui, il n'y avait plus au loin qu'une sorte de grosse boite métallique insignifiante au bout d'une longue passerelle, qui ressemblait à un ordinateur géant... éteint à jamais. Il allait ordonner la destruction de cette chose pour ne pas prendre le risque qu'un fou ne le rallume.

Azhular sortit son communicateur.

\- Message prioritaire à tous les membres de la Fraternité, Miss Uhura. Dit-il en parvenant à empêcher sa voix de trembler. Ensuite Hali tam'a me téléportera avec Jim et Spock à bord de l'Enterprise

\- Je vous branche à toutes les fréquences. Répondit Uhura d'une voix blanche, elle avait parfaitement compris le sous-entendu qui confirmait ce qu'elle avait deviné en recevant la lumière de Ève, elle retenait à grand peine un sanglot. Vous pouvez parler, chef de la sécurité Azhular

\- Ici Azhular. Dochnesh a été détruit. Je ramène Kirk et Spock à bord de l'Enterprise, ils sont gravement blessés. PAS DE PRISONNIERS! QUE TOUS NOS ENNEMIS SOIENT ÉLIMINÉS SANS AUCUNE PITIÉ !

Azhular raccrocha avant qu'on ne lui pose de questions. Il savait que chacun·e saurait décoder le contenu implicite de son message :  _be'nI'wI' Heghpu' bortaS pa' Suq ma sœur est morte, vengez-là !_

McCoy était là quand il se rematérialisa avec Jim et Spock à bord de l'Enterprise. Lui aussi avait entendu le message, mais avait refusé d'y croire. Il vit le collier de Ève autour du cou de son amant et comprit. Il eut du mal à retenir ses larmes

\- Ils sont en vie. Dit Azhular d'une voix blanche. Tu sauras les sauver.

\- Et Ève?

\- Son corps a été désintégré avec celui de Dochnesh. C'est ainsi qu'elle l'a détruit. Il n'y a plus rien à faire.

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de McCoy. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à sa douleur: il fallait sauver ses amis, ses frères.  
Ils installèrent les deux hommes dont les mains étaient inséparables, comme maintenues par une force surnaturelle, sur une même civière et les transportèrent à l'infirmerie...  
Ils commencèrent par nettoyer le sang. Puis, les larmes dévalant toujours sur son visage, le Docteur procéda avec minutie aux examens de santé de ses deux meilleurs amis au monde, acceptant pour la première fois Azhular comme assistant...

ooo

* * *

**Fin de la treizième partie**

**à suivre : partie 14 Forces vives  
** Azhular installa deux lit de camp dans le bureau de Leonard. Il savait que celui-ci ne voudrait pas quitter l'infirmerie tant que Jim et Spock seraient dans cet état... 

ooo

 **Souvenez-vous, je vous l'ai promis au début de cette fiction: ce récit finira sur une happy end...**  
Je n'ai pas passé autant de chapitres à enraciner des liens aussi profonds entre nos trois  _T'hylara,_  
pour les séparer à tout jamais les un·es des autres... ce serait trop cruel.

Leurs aventures ne sont pas encore finies... après le temps des larmes viendra celui de l'espoir,  
viendra le temps du bonheur retrouvé

ooo

j'ai trouvé cette magnifique citation par hasard.  
_«Pas d'existence sans épreuves, pas d'affection sans abandon, pas de lien sans déchirure, pas de société sans solitude, la vie est un champ de bataille où naissent les héros qui meurent pour que l'on vive.»_  
Boris Cyrulnik (1937- )  
Cet homme a beaucoup travaillé sur la résilience

.

**j'espère que vous avez toujours envie de lire la suite malgré tout**

.

ooo


	65. Krolik-skil [funèbre victoire]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XIV  _Difan batai_ [Forces vives]

* * *

 **chapitre 1 -** **_Krolik-skil  
_ ** **[funèbre victoire]**

**oOo**

Précédemment :  
Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de McCoy. Ils installèrent les deux hommes dont les mains étaient inséparables, comme maintenues par une force surnaturelle, sur une même civière et les transportèrent à l'infirmerie...  
Les larmes dévalant toujours sur son visage, le Docteur procéda avec minutie aux examens de santé de ses deux meilleurs amis au monde, acceptant Azhular comme assistant...

**ooo**

Le docteur McCoy interdit les visites au moins pour les premières vingt-quatre heures, le temps de stabiliser l'état de Jim et Spock qui était très inquiétant. Nul ne se permit de protester.

Azhular fit installer deux lit de camp dans le bureau de Leonard. Il savait que son amant refuserait de quitter l'infirmerie tant que Jim et Spock seraient inconscients. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant leur frugal repas. Avaler était difficile. Leonard fit une rapide toilette dans la minuscule salle de bain attenante à son bureau, puis Azhular fit de même. Le Klingon dut aller chercher son compagnon dans la chambre de Jim et Spock

-  _NeH_  (Viens). Il ne sert à rien de rester à les observer.

Leonard leva sur lui ses yeux rougis. Il soupira mais ne protesta pas. Il se laissa ramener dans le bureau. Azhular ferma la porte à clef. Il se tourna vers son Humain et le prit dans ses bras. Il serra fort, très fort, jusqu'à ce que Leonard cède et répande enfin ses larmes. Ses sanglots devinrent violents, et il dut s'agripper au buste puissant de Azhular. Tout comme lui, Leonard vivait son pire cauchemar: perdre encore un être aimé et être incapable de sauver les survivants.

\- ... excuse-moi... Parvint-il à articuler entre deux hoquets de désespoir ...je

- _vay' ghajbogh rot qoD Cela doit sortir pour ne pas pourrir à l'intérieur._  Rétorqua Azhular qui savait combien Leonard aimait l'entendre parler en sa langue.

Les larmes se tarirent. Azhular saisit le visage de Leonard et l'embrassa.

\- ...qqq... qu'est... tu ...fff?

Azhular le souleva et le coucha sur le lit de fortune. Leonard ne lui opposa aucune résistance, il n'en avait pas la force.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment ! Protesta-t-il, les joues encore couvertes de larmes

D'un mouvement habile, Azhular lui souleva les hanches. Il lui ôta le pantalon et le sous-vêtement, lui arracha ses bottines réglementaires. Il ne fut pas étonné de constater l'absence d'érection, alors que son amant adorait qu'il agisse ainsi d'ordinaire. Mais Leonard n'avait pas fait un geste pour tenté de l'arrêter, ni prononcé leur mot de sécurité. Le  _mughom_  qui voulait dire non. Leonard posa sa main sur le buste de Azhular pour le repousser doucement

\- Nos amis sont à coté, Azhular, et nul ne sait s'ils survivront! Parvint à dire Leonard, atone

Azhular prit cette main et déposa des baisers dans la paume. Il répliqua avec une confiance sans faille :  
_\- taH chaH, HoSqu'mo' chaH SuvwI' Ils survivront, car ce sont des guerriers._  Ils se battront contre ce mal qui les ronge et ils survivront!

\- ...mais... la Petite... notre...  
La voix de Leonard se cassa, des larmes revinrent inonder ses yeux.

Azhular le serra contre lui et le laissa sangloter sans l'interrompre. Dès les pleurs de Leonard se calmèrent un peu, il déclara:  
\- Notre Petite Ève a choisi de mourir pour que nous vivions! Je suis sûr que c'est elle qui a plongé ses Époux dans le sommeil pour qu'ils ne la retiennent pas.

\- ...oui, cela lui ressemblerait bien d'agir comme cela. Approuva Leonard en reniflant. Elle culpabilisait tant de cette situation!

\- Elle n'est pas morte en victime, elle a vaincu ce monstre avec tout son amour et son courage. Elle a donné sa vie pour nous, elle voulait que nous vivions! Toi, moi, Jim et Spock, et tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Et elle a réussi. Elle n'est pas morte en vain: nous sommes en vie!

Azhular serra son Leonard plus fort contre lui. Oui, son  _QI'tu Sor_  était en vie!  
Ils restèrent sans bouger quelques minutes, puis il libéra brusquement ses phéromones  _Hoch nIv joq_ , dont son amant aimait tant l'odeur.

 _\- QI'tu Sor, SoHvaD Sumqu' j'ai besoin de toi._  Murmura le Klingon à l'oreille de son Humain, de sa voix grave et douce

Leonard ne protesta pas. Si Azhular avait besoin de son corps comme réconfort, il était prêt à le lui donner. C'était à son tour de le consoler. Il savait que son  _Satané-Gamin_  était un homme tactile, qu'il avait soif de contacts physiques. Il ne repoussa pas ses baisers... Il le laissa lui enlever ses derniers vêtements. Azhular ôta lui même les siens en quelques mouvements rapides. Leonard le contempla, fasciné. Il avait un bandage sur son bras, mais à part cela son invincible panthère noire n'avait reçu aucune blessure lors de cette bataille.

Azhular fut à la fois doux et empressé. Il vint en lui dès qu'il fut prêt à le recevoir. Il le posséda longuement. Mais il s'immobilisait à chaque fois que Leonard s'approchait de l'orgasme, puis reprenait le mouvement.  
Leonard ne protesta à aucun moment. Puisque Azhular avait besoin de faire l'amour ainsi, alors il l'acceptait. Il se laissa porter, emporter, s'abandonna...

-  _QI'tu Sor, tIv, jIHvaD tIv_  (jouis, jouis pour moi) Susurra Azhular  
Il savait que ces mots en Klingon avaient le pouvoir de décupler le plaisir de son amant et lui-même aimait à les dire.

Ils convulsèrent en même temps, profondément unis.  
Azhular ne se retira pas tout de suite de Leonard. Il l'avait épuisé. Volontairement épuisé. Il attendit que son Humain soit fauché par le sommeil pour émerger de lui. Il le nettoya avec une lingette et monta sur lui une chaude couverture.  
À présent, il était sûr que Leonard allait dormir, et non pas passer sa nuit à tourner en rond dans la chambre de leurs amis.  
Mais Azhular ne se voilait pas la face: il avait aussi agi ainsi pour lui-même, par besoin de s'assurer que son  _QI'tu Sor_  tant aimé était bien vivant et en bonne santé.

Il enfila un tee-shirt et pantalon et sortit, après avoir baissé la lumière à 80%.

Il contempla Jim et Spock, immobiles dans leur inquiétant endormissement. Leurs signes vitaux étaient si faibles qu'on aurait pu les croire morts.  
Azhular partageait complètement l'inquiétude de son amant. Il ne fallait surtout pas tenter de les réveiller pour le moment: la souffrance physique de leurs frères étaient beaucoup trop grande. Mais leurs souffrances morales allaient encore être pire lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient. Il caressa Lash'a du bout du doigt.

-  _loQ beast legh chaHvaD._  (Veille bien sur eux, petite bestiole)

Lash'a répondit par un bourdonnement triste. Elle ne comprenait pas les mots Klingons, mais elle percevait les émotions de cet homme. Cet ami de  _K'diwa-Jim-Spock_

Azhular retourna dans le bureau, afin de rejoindre Leonard dans la sommeil. Sur le seuil de la pièce, il resta figé de surprise. Leonard était toujours endormi.  
Il émanait de lui une lumière bleue.  
Leonard était auréolé par cette lumière bleue!  
Cette lumière... cette Saïshen émanait de lui!  
Et cela lui allait si bien!

Azhular ferma la porte derrière lui et regarda sa main. Lui-même émettait une lumière rouge. Leurs lumières étaient semblables à celles de leurs auras lorsqu'ils avaient été enlevés par le monstre.

Azhular comprit ce qui était arrivé... ce dernier acte d'amour, ce cadeau de vie par delà la mort

Une puissante émotion le traversa et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Leonard sursauta, comme s'il avait été frappé. Il s'assit sur le lit, et contempla, hagard, son Klingon auréolé de rouge.

\- Qu'est ce que...?

\- Regarde ta main, Leo.

-... Que...?

\- Un jour, j'ai dit à Ève que je lui enviais son lien mental avec ses Époux...

Leonard contempla sa main, puis son amant. Il ne pleura pas. Pourtant son émotion était grande. Ce cadeau de la Petite était tout simplement merveilleux, et profondément réconfortant.  
\- C'est comme si elle avait déposé un peu d'elle en nous... comme si une part d'elle vivait encore en nous. Dit-il d'une voix vibrante.

... comme si elle n'était pas tout à fait morte.

Azhular vint s'allonger à coté de lui et ils s'enlacèrent. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre sur l'étroite banquette, dans la douceur de leurs premières Saïshen.

ooo

Dochnesh avait été détruit. Définitivement.  
Le vaisseau qui l'avait abrité avait été réduit à l'état de poussière.  
L'univers était sauvé.

Mais cette Victoire sans appel avait un goût amer et elle ne fut pas fêtée  
Plus de la moitié de la flotte Fraternité avait été détruite lors des combats spatiaux. Nombreuxses étaient celleux qui avaient perdu un frère, une sœur, des ami·es, un·e conjoint·e...

La plus part des vaisseaux des Arachnoïdes avaient réussi à s'enfuir avant même que Azhular n'informe la coalition de la destruction de Dochnesh. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient même fuit  _pendant_  la bataille. Étrangement, ces navettes-là rataient systématiquement chacun de leurs tirs, avec une précision stupéfiante. Ils ne furent d'aucune aide pour les Krupsu, et les membres de l'alliance Fraternité comprirent rapidement qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de ces vaisseaux-là et se concentrèrent uniquement sur les ceux des Krupsu. Et heureusement.  
Les Krupsu, bien qu'en nombre inférieurs furent des ennemis extrêmement coriaces. Leurs vaisseaux était sans nul doute possible plus modernes, plus rapides, plus puissants... mais la flotte Fraternité finit par prendre le dessus. La destruction de Dochnesh provoqua une grande désorganisation, comme si il n'y avait plus personnes pour les guider.

Même après que le monstre fut vaincu, le Qang Tamek organisa le massacre systématique de toutes les vaisseaux des Krupsu. Ses K't'inga se lancèrent à la poursuite des rares survivants qui avaient tenté de s'échapper. Les flottes de la Teikogu Senta et de Halitra Sikan se joignirent aux carnages avec une efficacité mortelle. Il fallait éliminer tous les Krupsu afin de ne pas courir le risque qu'ils créent un nouveau Dochnesh.

ooo

Spock et Jim avaient été installés dans la plus grande chambre de l'infirmerie. Il y avait eu beaucoup de morts et très peu de blessés. À bord de chaque vaisseau, les centres médicaux étaient quasi vides.

Spock et Jim se tenaient toujours par la main. Ils étaient si pâles que, par endroits, certaines veines étaient visibles sur leurs visages ou leurs cous. Lash'a avait élu domicile sur leurs mains jointes et avait refusé d'en bouger. McCoy n'avait pas insisté. Lash'a avait toujours eu une hygiène méticuleuse. Elle avait laissé le docteur la désinfecter avec une compresse imbibée d'une lotion non toxique, élytre par élytre, patte par patte. Le docteur disait qu'elle pouvait constituer une sorte de soutien moral pour les deux hommes, et Azhular ne le contredisait pas.

Debout, face au lit, Amanda pleurait à chaudes larmes mais sans faire de bruits. Perdre sa si gentille bru, et peut-être aussi ses fils, c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter.

Sarek était parfaitement impassible alors que son cœur de père saignait. Il avait beau se répéter que la mort était l'aboutissement normal de la vie, que sa bru et ses deux fils avaient  _simplement_  accompli leur devoir, il avait des difficultés à ne pas éprouver la douleur du deuil. Irrationnellement, il  _ne voulait pas_  perdre aussi ses fils.  
Le  _Telsu-kash-naf_  [lien mental des Époux] qu'il partageait avec son Épouse avait toujours été ténu. Leur contact avec la Saïshen de leur bru l'avait un peu renforcé. Mais là, Sarek ressentait puissamment les affects de son Épouse, comme si celui-ci s'était à nouveau approfondi entre elleux depuis la mort de Ève. C'était déstabilisant.

Séjal percevait une sensation de glace dans la poitrine, qu'il identifia comme le chagrin du deuil. Pourtant, il avait déjà perdu des ami·es Humain·es emporté·es par la mort, il connaissait cette douleur. Mais jamais cela ne lui avait autant fait mal. Oh, comme il aurait aimé pouvoir lui aussi verser des larmes! Mais cela lui était impossible avec ses yeux non-humains de robot. Sa douce et précieuse Yar-taluhk caressait son cou de ses antennes plumeuses en un geste de réconfort. Il avait fait des recherches dans toutes le mémoires informatiques disponibles, la sienne, celle de ce vaisseau, et il n'avait rien trouvé pour aider ses amis à sortir de cet étrange comas.

La Teikogu Senta ne se retenait pas de pleurer, ses larmes coulaient silencieusement, dignement, sur ses joues. Les Kôkivo-yan ne se cachaient pour pleurer. Verser des larmes, c'était honorer les morts. Kôgo-Ève était plus que jamais la digne impératrice de son peuple. Elle était fière d'avoir servi une telle Kôgo-Kokivo.

Qang Tamek exprimait sa peine par une colère froide et des envies de meurtre. Aux yeux d'une personne qui ne le connaissait, on aurait pu croire qu'il était simplement furieux. Il serrait les poings et les dents. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir capturé quelques Krupsu. Il aurait ainsi pu les tuer de ses mains, lentement. Les faire hurler de douleur l'aurait aidé à faire passer sa propre souffrance.  
Il s'était attaché à cette courageuse petite Humaine au point de la considérer comme sa fille... et elle avait prouvé qu'elle était digne de cet attachement en mourant en guerrière. Mais pourquoi au lieu d'en être fier, pourquoi avait-il si mal?  
Et la vie de ses courageux Époux ne tenaient qu'à un fil, il ne voulait pas qu'ils meurent eux aussi. Mais que pouvait la volonté d'un Klingon, si puissant était-il, contre celle de la mort?

La fine équipe était à aussi. Uhura, Scotty, Sulu et Chekov. Droits et dignes, les yeux rougis par les pleurs. Miss Chapel avait du mal à retenir les larmes qui coulaient en silence sur ses joues. Ève avait su gagner leur affection par son absolue gentillesse. Ils avaient passés ensemble de si bons moments.  
Le Capitaine et le Commandant étaient l'âme de l'Entreprise. Illes ne doutaient pas une seconde que le docteur McCoy, le meilleur médecin de Starfleet, trouve une solution pour les sauver.

Seul Sikan restait parfaitement neutre, toutes ses barrières mentales étaient levées pour se protéger de ces sur-stimulations émotionnelles, ces affects légitimes de ces Humanoïdes... et pour lutter contre son propre sentiment de perte. Il avait appris à respecter et estimer ces trois personnes, il avait même développé une forme d'attachement à leur encontre. T'Kahael-Ève était morte avant qu'illes n'aient le temps d'apprendre à se connaître mieux, et la survie de ces deux hommes était incertaine.

Azhular avait le visage figé et dur. Il était hors de question qu'il verse à nouveau des larmes. À ses cotés, les traits de Angghal étaient impénétrables. Aktuh était lui-aussi mort au combat.

McCoy avait pleuré longuement à plusieurs reprises et Azhular l'avait toujours serré très fort contre lui. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges, mais il restait parfaitement calme et professionnel.

\- Ils sont plongés dans une sorte de coma. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix un peu vibrante, qui se voulait professionnelle. Je pense que c'est une  _Tow-kath_ , une transe algique Vulcaine...

Pour une fois, McCoy fit attention à prononcer ce mot Vulcain sans le déformer. Dire les mots Vulcains n'importe comment, cela n'avait d'intérêt que pour taquiner ses ami·es.

-... Et cela vaut mieux pour eux. L'indicateur K3 de la douleur que vous voyez là est à son niveau maximum. Le médicorder indique que chaque fibre de chacun de leurs muscles de leur corps subit une virulente inflammation dont je ne comprends pas l'origine. Je pense que Dochnesh ne s'est pas contenté de leur voler leurs Saïshen, il a aussi lâchement tenté de les assassiner en brûlant leurs muscles de l'intérieur.

\- C'est encore pire que lorsque Spock a été infecté par ces créatures unicellulaires tortionnaires. Mais ils sont en vie...Précisa Azhular avec une confiance sans faille (Leonard lui avait narré cette aventure.)  
\- ... ils vont se battre, comme toujours! Jim ne lâche jamais rien et Spock est un homme tenace.

Azhular n'avait pas pour habitude de nommer Kirk par son prénom en public, et cela était sortit avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Nul n'y prêta attention à part Sarek et Sikan qui n'en firent aucune remarque.

\- Oui, c'est vrai! Jim a toujours été un battant! Et Spock aussi! Renchérit Scotty d'un ton bravache. Il n'a jamais baissé les bras!

Amanda retint un sanglot. Séjal se rapprocha d'elle. Il voulait l'aider mais ne savait pas comment procéder.

\- J'ai fait venir  _Hakausu_ T'Raya [Guérisseuse T'Raya], une guérisseuse militaire. Dit Sikan en montrant une très très vieille Vulcaine qui était à l'entrée de la chambre. Si vous le permettez, Docteur McCoy, elle pourrait ausculter ces hommes.

\- Au point où nous en sommes, ce serait stupide, je veux dire illogique, de refuser votre offre, Halitra Sikan. Soupira McCoy. Après tout Spock est Vulcain, et, à son contact, Jim a appris à utiliser certaines de ses... techniques mentales Vulcaines

Mais alors que  _Hakausu_ T'Raya s'approchait du lit, Lash'a émit un bourdonnement strident et menaçant. L'esprit de cette Dame lui était inaccessible, elle ne pouvait pas percevoir si intentions à l'égard de  _K'diwa-JimSpock_  étaient bonnes ou mauvaises. Alors, les élytres entrouvertes, les plumetis de ses antennes gonflés, elle tentait de paraître plus grosse et exsudait une lumière crépitante. Elle exprimait clairement sa défiance et en était presque menaçante.

\- Quel est cet être ? Demanda  _Hakausu_ T'Raya avec un mouvement de recul. Je n'en ai jamais vu de tel.

\- Elle se nomme Lash'a, elle est une Émeraudine. Ils l'ont adoptée lors de notre séjour sur une planète recouverte de végétation. Expliqua McCoy. Elle est douée d'une vive intelligence. Ils ont développé avec elle des relations quasi-symbiotiques.

\- Vraiment? Incroyable. Commenta sobrement  _Hakausu_ T'Raya

\- Tendez-lui la main. Dit Azhular. Cela lui permettra de constater que vos intentions ne sont pas mauvaises. Sinon, elle ne vous laissera jamais les approcher.  
Qui aurait pu croire que cette fichue petite bestiole exaspérément affectueuse était une  _SuvwI' SutwIj qoDDaq loQ?_  (petite guerrière de poche) Songea-t-il avec une triste tendresse. Elle était bien comme sa  _loq be nI'.._.

Bien qu'elle trouva cela irrationnel,  _Hakausu_ T'Raya n'émit aucune objection. Sikan, connu pour son intransigeance et son haut sens de la vérité, lui avait déjà expliqué cette situation sur-réaliste. Elle tendit la main et Lash'a vint se poser dans sa paume. Elle comprit avec étonnement que cet insectoïde recherchait un contact mental superficiel et elle l'accepta. Elle sentit immédiatement ses affects composés d'amours et de douleurs mêlés. Elle l'entendit clairement:  
-  _Du. Mamuk-bohrau k'diwa-JimSpock!_   _Sanu!_  [Toi. Aider-guérir JimSpock-Bien-aimés. S'il te plait]

\- Incroyable. Dit-elle impassiblement. Elle est réellement douée de la parole!

Lash'a alla se poser sur l'épaule de Azhular. Il caressa doucement ses élytres sans y faire attention, et elle se blottit dans sa paume protectrice.  
_Hakausu_ T'Raya posa les doigts sur le visage de Spock.

-  _Katra t'nash-veh svi'dular, Katra t'dular svi'nash-veh. Nahp, hif-bi tu throks_  [Mon esprit dans le votre, votre esprit dans le mien, donne un accès à tes pensées]

La progression de son esprit dans celui de Spock fut aussitôt entravée par de puissantes barrières mentales, les plus puissantes qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Il lui fallu user des ressources d'une vie de pratique et d'une somme d'énergie mentale considérable afin de parvenir à les contourner.  
Elle le regretta quand elle y parvint. Leurs souffrances se déversèrent en elle sans entrave. Douleurs physiques qui déchiraient chacune des parties de son corps, douleurs de l'affliction psycho-affective jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Malgré toute une vie passée à soigner des Vulcain·es de tous âges, à soigner des maux de toutes sortes, rien n'avait préparé la vieille T'Raya à ressentir une telle affliction. Son visage ridé montra furtivement une expression de douleur.

Elle retira sa main comme si elle s'était brûlé. Il lui fallut une demi-minute pour repositionner ses  _Naph-fo-dan_  afin de retrouver son équilibre mental. Et elle allait avoir besoin de plusieurs séances de méditations profondes pour se remettre de ces perceptions aussi douloureuses à tout point de vue.  
\- Vous avez raison Docteur McCoy. Il est préférable que ces deux hommes poursuivent cette  _Tow-kath_ , je veux dire, transe algique jusqu'à son accomplissement naturel. Leurs souffrances sont trop grandes, même pour un Vulcain.

\- Je ne comprends pas. La souffrance est une chose de l'esprit. Intervint Sikan. L'esprit peut être contrôlé. Ne pouvez-vous les aider dans ce sens?  
_Hakausu_ T'Raya avait toujours la meilleures des  _Haukasu_. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait insisté afin qu'elle l'accompagne dans cette mission. Elle n'avait jamais échoué.

\- Certes, d'ordinaire, c'est ce que je fais, Halitra Sikan. Mais à ce double niveau d'intensité, c'est impossible. Répliqua  _Hakausu_ T'Raya. La douleur impacte à la fois leur organisme et leur Katra. Dochnesh les a blessé physiquement, et la rupture de leur lien mental avec leur Épouse a été brutal. Ce lien triangulaire était extrêmement puissant. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel, pas même entre deux époux Vulcains. Sans la protection mentale du Commandant Spock, le Capitaine Kirk serait mort. Leurs esprits sont accolés l'un à l'autre, dans une fusion mentale silencieuse qui ressemble à ce que nous nommons le  _S'thaupi_. Je précise pour les non-initiés que cet état de l'au-delà est la forme la plus profonde et la plus pure de l'état de méditation. Celui-ci les protège des souffrance physiques et des pensées douloureuses. Logiquement, ils devraient en émerger une fois que leurs corps auront retrouvé leurs intégrités...

Sarek et Sikan haussèrent un sourcil. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé qu'un Humain puisse atteindre le  _S'thaupi_ qui demandait des années de pratique.

\- Si je comprends bien, ce  _stopi_  les coupe de toute perception sensorielle, et ils ne ressentent plus la douleur?

\- C'est presque cela, Docteur McCoy. Leur douleur n'est plus perçue comme une souffrance, elle leur parvient uniquement comme une information lointaine.

\- Et s'ils sont dans un profond état méditatif, leurs émotions sont comme... anesthésiées n'est-ce pas? Insista McCoy

\- D'une certaine façon, on peut dire cela.

\- S'ils ne ressentent plus de douleur, c'est déjà ça. Soupira le Docteur avec un soulagement visible. Je vais leur brancher des perfusions ultra-nutritives et anti-inflammatoires afin de les aider à guérir plus vite. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. Avez-vous une idée du temps que durera ce  _tow-kath-stopi_?

 _-_ Je n'ai aucune réponse pertinente à vous donner.

\- Mais ils vont s'en sortir! Affirma McCoy comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même.

Amanda réprima à nouveau un sanglot. Séjal qui se trouvait à coté d'elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle se jeta dans ses bras qu'il referma doucement sur elle, et elle pleura. Sarek, bien qu'habituellement territorial, comme tous les époux Vulcains attachés à leurs épouses, ne prit pas ombrage de ce comportement. Après tout, ce robot était l'un des amis de son fils, et il portait en lui une partie de ses souvenirs. Et il percevait à travers leur  _Telsu-kash-naf_  à quel point cette étreinte apportait du réconfort à sa  _K'diwa Adun'a_  [Épouse bien aimée]

ooo

La flotte Fraternité reprit le chemin du retour, sans gaieté. La route allait être longue.

Chaque jour, leurs ami·es vinrent au chevet de Jim et Spock : la "fine équipe", Tamek, Senta, Amanda et Sarek, Séjal. McCoy et Azhular avaient élu domicile dans le bureau du médecin, afin d'être au plus près de ceux qui étaient devenus leurs frères. Pudique, Sikan se "contenta" de demander tous les jours de leurs nouvelles au Docteur McCoy

L'indicateur K3 descendait doucement. Les corps guérissaient lentement. Mais toustes appréhendait autant leurs réveils qu'illes l'espéraient.

ooo

\- Depuis combien de temps la foutue bestiole n'a pas mangé dis-tu ? Demanda Azhular en fronçant les sourcils avec mécontentement

\- Cela fait deux jours qu'elle n'a pas touché à son assiette. Soupira McCoy. Nous avons tout essayé, les fruits, les fleurs, les miels qu'elle préfère. Les lui présenter sous le nez pour qu'elle puisse rester accrochée à eux... rien n'y fait. Elle refuse de manger. Même Yar-taluhk de Séjal n'est pas parvenue à la faire changer d'avis. Et elle est trop petite pour que je puisse lui faire elle aussi une perfusion nutritive

Azhular regarda Lash'a avec colère. Il voyait clairement les signes de son affaiblissement dans le ralentissement des mouvements de ses antennes. Normalement, une Émeraudine mangeait au moins six fois par jour. À croire qu'elle se laissait mourir de chagrin.

\- Lash'a! Gronda-t-il. Tu es une égoïste!

Lash'a répondit par un faible bourdonnement de protestation : elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Azhular la sermonnait ainsi

\- Tu vas faire de la peine à Jim et Spock, si tu meurs. Renchérit Leonard se sentant idiot de parler à une Émeraudine

Azhular l'attrapa, l'arracha sans pitié des mains de Jim et Spock. Elle vrombit, se débattit, essaya d'émette un peu de lumière piquante, en vain. Il la déposa d'autorité dans l'assiette de fruits et de pétales fleurs, sans pour autant la lâcher

\- Maintenant, TU MANGES! Je ne te laisserai pas retourner avec eux si tu persistes à refuser de manger!

Lash'a ne protesta plus, vaincue par la volonté puissante du Klingon, et par l'inquiétude sincère qu'il éprouvait pour elle, qu'elle avait perçue lorsqu'il l'avait saisie. Elle accepta enfin de se nourrir. Il retira sa main

\- Je viendrai tous les jours vérifier si tu manges correctement. Gronda Azhular. C'est fini les caprices!

Bones posa la main sur l'épaule de son amant. Azhular glissa sa main autour de la taille de Leonard.

\- Ils vont s'en sortir, Leonard. Affirma Azhular. Ce sont des battants, tous les deux. Regarde, l'indicateur K3 est déjà descendu d'un tiers.

\- Oui. Je le sais. Mais dans quel état moral ? Ils étaient tous trois si fusionnels.

ooo

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que Jim et Spock étaient inconscients.  
La période nocturne venait de commencer quand ils émergèrent lentement de leur  _Tow-kath_. Bien que silencieux, leurs esprits n'avaient cessé d'être en contact. Les dernières pensées de Ève résonnaient encore dans leur esprit.

_\- "J'ai compris que je n'étais pas destinée à vivre. J'ai uniquement été conçue pour détruire Dochnesh. Je l'accepte. Grace à vous deux, j'ai vécu les plus beaux, les plus heureux jours de ma vie. Je vous aime plus que tout. Mes Amours, promettez-moi que vous vivrez longtemps et que vous serez heureux!"_

Ils tournèrent leurs visages l'un vers l'autre.  
_Heureux?_  
...sans elle?  
Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?  
Incontrôlables, les larmes dévalaient sur les joues de Jim. Il avait pourtant traversés de nombreux drames, il avait survécu au long cauchemar de Tarsus... mais jamais auparavant Jim n'avait versé de larmes  
Spock était incapable de pleurer, il avait trop mal pour y parvenir. Par contre, chacun de ses muscles tremblaient violemment sans qu'il ne parvienne à l'empêcher

...  
_\- Vesht-srah-tor Eve gu-vam t'ko-veh [Ève a accompli son devoir]._  Rationalisa-t-il avec amertume.  _Ce faisant, elle nous a sauvé la vie._  
Spock s'était exprimé par la pensée, par crainte de perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait en parlant à voix haute. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu en maîtriser les inflexions. Et il fallait qu'il soutienne son  _Sa-t'hy'la,_  qu'il l'aide à surmonter cette épreuve.

 _\- J'aurai préféré partir avec elle!_  S'indigna Jim.  _Elle n'était pas obligée de se sacrifier!_ Po vesht-mura ko-veh t'etek ? _[Pourquoi nous a-t-elle abandonnés?]  
_ Lui aussi tremblait de tous ses membres.

 _\- Dochnesh avait commencé à nous affaiblir,_  Dungui-dvun-tor stau ish-veh kanok-reh _[il allait nous tuer tous les trois]._  Rétorqua Spock qui ressentait pourtant lui aussi durement cette sensation illogique d'avoir été abandonné. Vest-haisahu Ève ta dungi-dif-tor etek. _[Ève a voulu que nous vivions] nous devons respecter sa dernière volonté._

Chacun d'eux aurait fait de même s'il avait pu. Donner sa vie pour sauver celle des Êtres Aimés. Ils le savaient. Mais ils se refusaient à le concevoir, à l'accepter: eux oui, mais pas elle.

 _-_ Uf ? _[Comment ?] Comment vivre alors que j'ai l'impression que l'on m'a arraché un morceau de mon âme! Si tu n'étais pas là, je n'aurai plus la force de vivre!_

 _-_ Namtor etek T'hylara [ _Nous sommes T'hylara]. Nous surmonterons cette... amputation ensemble.  
_ Spock n'osa pas prononcer le mot deuil, de peur de perdre le peu de rationalité qui lui restait.

Il y eut un bref silence douloureux.

-  _Il faut que tu me frappes, Jim, afin que je sorte de la tow-kath_

 _-_ Kwul-tor n'du ? _[Te frapper?]_  S'indigna Jim  
C'était bien là la dernière chose qu'il se sentait capable de faire.

_\- Mon organisme doit subir un choc pour mettre fin à la transe_

_\- Je vais t'en donner du choc, moi!_  Répliqua Jim en lui transmettant d'un bloc l'intensité des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui

La tempête émotionnelle balaya tout sur son passage dans la psyché de Spock sans qu'il ne puisse s'y opposer, y compris les restes de l'état de _tow-kath._ Il retrouva le total contrôle de son corps et de son esprit.

Lash'a émit un bourdonnement très doux, très triste. Jim et Spock la prirent dans leurs paumes. Il y avait en elle tout l'amour de Ève, comme un écho:  
-  _K'diwa-Ève aitlu Lash'a klashau k'diwa-dular_  [Ève Bien-aimée vouloir Lash'a veiller vous-bien-aimé]  _K'diwa-Ève aitlu k'diwa-dular dif-tor!_ [Ève bien-aimée vouloir vous-bien-aimé vivre]

-  _Dungi-dif-tor etek, Lash'a_  [ _Nous vivrons, Lash'a]._  Répondit Jim tristement

-  _Je peux t'aider à gérer cette douleur provoquée par la rupture de notre lien._ Proposa Spock.  _Lau nash-veh akkau t'du neniklar t't'san'at_  [ _Je peux t'enseigner les bases du_ contrôle des émotions]

_\- Oui. Aide-moi à supporter cette douleur_

Lentement, ils s'assirent en lotus, l'un en face de l'autre, sans débrancher les perfusions accrochées à leurs bras, Lash'a toujours dans leurs paumes. Leurs esprits n'eurent aucune peine à s'unir.  
Jim découvrit avec effarement l'insupportable violence de la peine que Spock avait tenté de lui cacher pour ne pas aggraver la sienne. Il culpabilisa de s'être autant laissé allé tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre sa propre souffrance. Cette douleur commune était telle qu'elle était sur le point de les submerger, tous les deux. Et Spock mobilisait toutes les forces de son esprit pour les empêcher de sombrer lui et Jim.

...  
-  _Oh Spock, non!_ Supplia Jim. _Ne garde pas ta douleur pour toi seul. Partage cette peine avec moi, confie moi ta douleur. Si tu ne dois pas pleurer pour ne pas perdre ton équilibre, laisse-moi pleurer pour toi, laisse-moi tes larmes. Donne-moi ta douleur, partage-la avec moi!_

 _\- Ha, Jim. Sahrafel-tor nash-veh t'du... [Oui, Jim, je te la confie...]  
_...

Jim se serra tout contre Spock, la tête enfouie dans le creux de son épaule et Spock l'entoura de ses bras puissants.  
Jim et Spock cessèrent de lutter. Ils laissèrent leur affliction monter en eux, se déchaîner en eux et jaillir en violent sanglots dans la gorge nouée de Jim  
Contre lui, Spock tremblait, en proie aux spasmes de ce déchaînement émotionnel, et Jim resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Spock savait qu'il fallait que cela soit extériorisé, qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de nier ce besoin vital de la  _Krus Qom'i_  [part Humaine] de son être. Étrangement, sa  _Krus Vuhlkansu_  n'émit aucune réprobation face à ce comportement, ne fit aucune leçon de morale sur l'aspect non-Vulcain d'une telle attitude. Aucune méditation, aussi longue ou profonde soit-elle ne pouvait permettre de faire face à un tel déchaînement d'affects aussi violemment douloureux. Il fallait extérioriser ces émotions pour protéger l'intégrité de leurs  _Naph-fo-dan_  [boucliers mentaux] qui commençaient déjà à fissurer.

Spock lâcha prise, totalement. Il accepta que Jim l'aide à extérioriser ses sentiments avec une absolue confiance. Spock permit à ses hurlements de rages et de douleurs de s'exprimer par la voix de son  _Sa-t'hy'la_ , qui finit par se briser en gémissements déchirants  
Toutes ces larmes que Jim versait pour eux protégeaient Spock contre la perte totale de contrôle, tel un rituel purificateur  
Il leur fallait à tous deux cette catharsis pour survivre à cette déchirure, il leur fallait hurler leurs sentiments de colères, d'injustices, de souffrances, de perte absolue.

Quand enfin ces larmes se tarirent, Jim eut l'impression de s'être vidé de toute son énergie, alors que Spock avait retrouvé ses forces mentales. À son tour, Jim confia son esprit à son  _Sa-t'hy'la_ , il se laissa guider par sa puissance spirituelle. Ils s'immergèrent dans un état proche de la  _Wh'ltry_  [méditation]. Lentement, ils pansèrent leurs liens déchirés, en sachant que la partie manquante mettrait beaucoup de temps à cicatriser.  
Jim versa à nouveau des larmes silencieuses et exprima leurs chagrins. Puis Spock l'aida à abaisser le niveau de sa douleur morale grâce à d'habiles barrières mentales, apaisant un peu leurs esprits. La douleur était toujours là, pulsante, mais supportable.  
Ils avaient tous deux réussi à la gérer, ensemble. Ils allaient certainement devoir recommencer plusieurs fois, mais ils l'acceptaient. Ils étaient plus que jamais unis et complémentaires.

Jaillit soudain en chacun d'eux une étincelle, comme une récompense.  
Un souvenir de Ève, son dernier cadeau.  
Une source de Saïshen.  
Vive et Pure.  
Celle-ci se répandit en eux comme une tendresse.

Les deux hommes ressortirent de leur méditation et se regardèrent avec émerveillement. Jim avait retrouvé son aura jaune-orangée et Spock son halo vert.  
Spock trouva Jim irrationnellement beau, Jim irradiait une telle force virile, une telle intelligence vive.  
Jim trouva Spock majestueusement beau, aussi fort qu'un roc au milieu des pires tempêtes, son esprit était si admirablement clairvoyant et affûté.  
Et leurs amours étaient plus puissantes que jamais, telles une forteresse contre tous les dangers de l'univers  
Ils restèrent ainsi longuement à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux, silencieusement, leurs esprits au bord du  _S'thaupi,_  l'état de l'au-delà...

-Vous êtes réveillés. Enfin!

Il y avait une immense tristesse dans la voix de Bones. Jim et Spock se tournèrent vers lui. Il se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre et était accompagné par Azhular. À leurs vêtements froissés, il était visible qu'il dormaient à l'infirmerie, sur le qui-vive, dans l'attente de leur réveil.  
Ils virent les traces de larmes sur le visage de Jim et sur la chemise médicale de Spock qui était trempée, mais n'en firent aucun commentaire  
Le Klingon tenait un petit sac qu'il déposa avec précaution sur le lit sans un mot. Jim l'ouvrit et une raie de lumière en sorti. Son cœur se serra

\- Le collier de Ève. Dit Spock impassiblement.

\- Merci, Azhular.

Bones renifla et grommela :  
\- Je vois que vous continuez à faire vos trucs de lumière. Même Azhular en fait maintenant!

\- Un jour, j'ai dit à  _loQ be'ni'wI_  que je lui enviais ce lien mental entre vous. Avoua Azhular.

\- Elle vous a transmis une source de sa Saïshen afin que vous puissiez en développer un. Comprit Spock.

\- Oui. Bougonna Bones. Ça n'est pas aussi impressionnant que pour vous, mais à présent, il m'arrive de briller dans le noir comme un fichu truc phosphorescent ! On a l'air fin en rouge et bleu tous les deux dans le noir! Et quand ce  _crétin_  de Troll se met en colère, je le sens même s'il est à l'autre bout du vaisseau!

\- Je peux en dire autant à ton égard! Protesta Azhular par pure forme. En plus, tu es toujours en train de ronchonner!  
La création de ce lien mental avec son bien-aimé était le plus merveilleux cadeau qu'on pouvait lui faire, et il savait que son amant ressentait la même chose.

Jim eut un sourire à la fois amusé et triste. L'éternelle mauvaise fois de ces deux-là vis à vis de leurs sentiments était la preuve que la vie continuait, et ce présent de Ève une confirmation de plus qu'elle voulait qu'ils soient tous heureux. Il partagea cette impression avec Spock qui acquiesça.

\- Bon. Il faut que vous vous reposiez à présent. Décréta Bones.  _Ils_  vous tomberons tous sur le poil dès demain matin

\- Et que vous mangiez aussi! Ajouta Azhular. Ne faites pas comme cette foutue bestiole qui a à peine mangé. Il a fallu que je la menace !

La version mère-poule-autoritaire du fier guerrier Klingon avait quelque chose de... réconfortant.

\- Je vais juste prévenir vos parents. Dit Bones

Spock ne put se contenir de hausser un demi-sourcil. Jim se contenta de sourire doucement à ce tendre lapsus.  
\- Comment se porte Amanda? Demanda-t-il simplement

\- Elle a beaucoup pleuré. Avoua Bones. Elle est venue veiller sur vous plusieurs fois par jour. Séjal l'a beaucoup aidée, il vous ressemble de plus en plus, à tous les deux, c'est assez étrange. Même votre père semble apprécier sa présence, même s'il n'en montre rien

\- Logique, puisqu'il est le dépositaire de nos souvenirs. Commenta Spock impassiblement. D'être en contact avec mes parents a dû les réactiver.

\- Elle doit le considérer comme un second fils. Ajouta Jim. Te voila avec un nouveau frère!

\- Il est probable que Séjal ait expérimenté et développé des sentiments d'attachement à l'endroit de ma mère. Déduisit Spock. On peut logiquement déduire, connaissant l'empathie de ma mère, qu'elle a développé à son encontre des sentiments affectifs.

\- Vous ne changerez décidément jamais!  
Mais le reproche n'en était pas un, bien au contraire

Jim s'assit sur le lit  
\- Nous allons retourner dans nos quartiers

\- Comment? S'emporta aussitôt Bones. C'est trop tôt! Vous devez rester ici en observation!

\- Leonard. Dit simplement Spock d'une voix à la fois si calme et si douce.

Spock ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom. Leonard eut un temps d'arrêt et comprit le besoin d'intimité de ses amis. Il céda à contre-cœur  
\- ... d'accord.

ooo

Jim et Spock gardèrent leur pyjama médical lorsqu'ils retournèrent à leur cabine, escortés par Bones et Azhular. Ils marchèrent lentement, leurs muscles protestaient d'être ainsi sollicités après tant de jours d'immobilité. Ils ne croisèrent personne. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant leur porte.

\- Maintenant, allez prendre du repos, tous les deux. Ordonna doucement Jim. Nous allons bien.

\- Vous ne ferez pas de  _bêtises_  ? S'inquiéta Bones  
Il savait à quel point la peine de ses amis, cachée sous cette calme apparence, devait être violente.

\- Un Vulcain ne fait pas de choses illogique, Docteur. Répliqua Spock. Par conséquent, Jim n'en fera pas non plus.

\- Et vous mangerez! Insista Azhular.

\- Oui, promis, chef. Mentit Jim

ooo

Ils n'avaient pas dormi dans cette cabine depuis leur départ de Babel. Ils n'y étaient retournés que pour travailler ou changer de vêtement.

Il y avait sur le lit le dernier kabika que Ève avait ôté.

Ève avait la manie de laisser régulièrement traîner ses petites affaires, et de les perdre parfois, quand ce n'était pas Jim qui les déplaçait et les cachait pour la taquiner.

Sa brosse à cheveux était sur la table basse, son pad sur le lit, sa tasse de thé vide à coté de son coussin de méditation... pour un peu, ils auraient pu s'attendre à ce qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain pour leur réclamer un bisou ou les prendre en photo... ou chercher sa brosse.

Spock posa le pad et le collier de Ève à coté de sa brosse à cheveux. Pour une fois, il ne se donna pas la peine de la ranger dans la salle de bain, comme il le faisait presque chaque jour... ces quelques cheveux entremêlés dans les soies de la brosse étaient tout ce qui leur restait d'elle.

Jim prit la main de Spock, sans un mot. Tout d'eux s'allongèrent sur le Kabika. Il y avait encore sa douceur odeur, à peine perceptible, mais bien présente. À nouveau, Jim versa leurs larmes puis Spock contribua à apaiser leurs esprits. Ils s'endormirent enlacé.

**ooo**

**à suivre**  
_Va-kah'ru Dif-tor_  [Réapprendre à vivre]  
Jim et Spock se réveillèrent en même temps, très tôt le lendemain matin.

* * *

J'espère que le comportement de Spock et Jim ne vous a pas apparu trop OOC...  
en même temps, l'un et l'autre ont forcément un peu changé depuis le début de cette aventure.

ooo


	66. Va-kah'ru Dif-tor  [Réapprendre à vivre]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XIV  _Difan batai_ [Forces vives]

* * *

 **chapitre 2 -** **_Va-kah'ru Dif-tor_ **  
**[Réapprendre à vivre]**

**oOo**

Précédemment :  
Jim prit la main de Spock, sans un mot. Tout d'eux s'allongèrent sur le kimono. A nouveau, Jim versa leurs larmes puis Spock contribua à apaiser leurs esprits. Ils s'endormirent enlacé.

**ooo**

Azhular observait Leonard du coin de l'œil. Tout comme Jim et Spock, ils étaient de retour dans leur cabine. Enfin de retour  _chez eux._  
Leurs amis-chers étaient enfin réveillés. Ils avaient totalement récupéré de leurs blessures physiques.

Tout comme lui, Leonard était soulagé qu'ils soient en vie, mais. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il cessait de se faire du soucis pour eux. Il avait même la sensation de s'inquiéter  _encore plus_. Il arpentait la pièce, déplaçait un objet, puis un autre, saisissait son pad médical et relisait, encore, les dernières constantes de Jim et Spock, le reposait... marmonnait:  
\- Je n'aurait pas dû leur permettre de retourner dans leurs quartiers... c'était une erreur...

Azhular n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille, lui non plus. Mais il avait cruellement appris à gérer ce douloureux sentiment d'impuissance face à ces situations où on ne peut rien faire, à part attendre ou subir, juste faire face... ruminer les catastrophes possibles était un gaspillage d'énergie inutile et mentalement dangereux

Leonard n'avait jamais vu ses amis dans un tel état d'absolu désespoir. Il aurait dû leur faire une injection de psychotrope pour les soulager de cette douleur psychique, il aurait dû les obliger à manger un peu pour qu'ils reprennent des force, il aurait dû... la voix de Azhular le força à revenir à la réalité

\- Leo...?

\- ... As-tu vu ces larmes sur la chemise de Spock? Lui demanda-t-il les yeux brillants d'angoisse

\- Leo...

Leonard ne le laissa pas commencer sa phrase:  
\- ...jamais, Jim n'a jamais pleuré! Même après avoir vécu les pires choses...

\- Leo...!

\- ...as-tu vu leurs yeux? Ce vide absolu? Cette douleur...

Azhular le saisit et l'immobilisa dans ses bras.  
\- Ils sont en vie. Ils vont survivre! Tu dois leur faire confiance!

\- ...ils ont la peau sur les os... ils tenaient à peine debout, j'aurai dû...

\- LEO! NOUS sommes là. NOUS veillerons sur eux. Tous les deux.

Leonard eut un frisson. Comme si la volonté de Azhular venait de donner des forces à la sienne. Il décréta d'une voix décidée :  
\- Oui! Tu as raison. Je vais leur programmer des menus plus riches en protéines, en sucres lents et en nutriments dans le réplicateur! Nous veillerons à ce qu'ils mangent bien leurs 3 repas par jour, et à ce qu'ils ne s'enferment pas sur eux-même !

Azhular ne put retenir un sourire satisfait.  
\- Compte sur moi!

Le surnom de «mère-poule» donné par Jim allait bien à son  _QI tu Sor,_ même s'il ignorait ce qu'était un ou une poule, probablement un genre d'animal très protecteur avec ses petits... enfin presque, Leonard n'avait absolument rien de féminin, il était plutôt un «père-poule». Mais c'était comme cela qu'il l'aimait: protecteur vindicatif.

L'anxiété de Leonard diminua d'un cran. Avec un tel assistant, toute résistance était futile. Qu'ils veuillent de leur aide ou non, Azhu et lui n'allaient pas lâcher Jim et Spock d'une semelle le temps qu'ils reprennent des forces physiques et morales. La main de Azhu glissa soudain à son entre-jambe, brûlante.

\- Pas ce soir, Azhu, je n'ai pas le cœur à ça. Murmura Leonard d'une voix triste  
Il était bien conscient du désir de son Amant, mais son inquiétude pour ses amis, la douleur de la perte de La Petite lui coupaient encore toute envie.

Azhular retira aussitôt sa main. Cela faisait plusieurs soirs de suite que Leonard lui disait non depuis la bataille. Finalement, ils n'avaient pas besoin de leur mot de sécurité, Azhular savait parfaitement faire la distinction entre un «non-insiste» et un «non-tout-court». Il connaissait l'abnégation de Leonard. Il savait que celui-ci se donnerait à lui s'il lui disait qu'il avait besoin de lui. Azhular le désirait, il désirait étreindre son amant. Mais il le respectait. Il le respectait trop pour prendre égoïstement sans donner. Il réfléchit une demie minute, il avait envie de partager quelque chose avec Leonard

\- Alors montre-moi un truc de médecin!

\- Un  _truc_... de médecin?

\- Un truc du genre: mettre la mort en échec.  
Se battre contre la mort elle-même. L'idée était excitante, finalement: il n'y avait pas de plus puissant adversaire.

Lorsqu'ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, dans la douce lumière de leurs Sishen, Azhular maîtrisait à la perfection les premiers gestes qui sauvent: respiration artificielle, massage cardiaque et Position Latérale de Sécurité. Il apprenait vite. Bien sûr, ils avaient utilisé les mannequins réalistes prévus pour ce genre d'apprentissage. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient entraînés à la PLS, Azhular avait exigé que Leonard joue le rôle de la victime. Bien entendu, il en avait profité pour  _s'entraîner_  au bouche à bouche... tous avaient fini en langoureux baisers assortis de mains baladeuses, à chaque fois suivis de remontrances  _indignées_  de Leonard (qui donnaient juste envie à Azhular de recommencer). Azhular ne tenta jamais rien de plus que ces «tripotages», il fit bien attention à n'émettre aucune phéromone. Tout deux apprécièrent vivement ces jeux puérils, presque innocents... étrangement réconfortants.

ooo

Jim et Spock se réveillèrent en même temps, très tôt le lendemain matin. Le désir montait en eux lentement, inexorablement, et ils en ressentirent une vive culpabilité. Comment pouvaient-ils éprouver cela alors qu'ils étaient en deuil de la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde?

\- " _Nam-tor dular mau vaksurik-lar, lu ashau dular t'dular"_  [Vous êtes si beaux tous les deux quand vous vous aimez.]  
La voix douce et émerveillée retentit dans leur esprit, comme si Ève, était là, assise dans son kabika de princesse, à leurs coté à les regarder de ses yeux brillants et aimants, rayonnante comme une  _"Saïshen Kogô-Shukyo"_  (Reine-prêtresse de la lumière),

Combien de fois leur avait-elle dit avec émerveillement à quel point elle aimait les regarder s'embrasser et s'étreindre. Pour elle, rien au monde n'était plus beau que leurs deux corps entrelacés... " _Je vous aime plus que tout. Mes Amours, promettez-moi que vous vivrez longtemps et que vous serez heureux!"_

Les larmes aux yeux, Jim ne résista plus et se jeta sur les lèvres de Spock qui ne lui opposa aucune résistance. Leur baiser fut passionné et douloureux. Ils ôtèrent leurs vêtements et constatèrent sous leurs caresses que tous deux avaient maigri. Logique après une semaine de jeûne, songea Spock. La Saïshen jaillit en eux, les entrelaçant, les rapprochant davantage.

L'un comme l'autre eurent soudainement besoin de vérifier que l'autre était là, bien vivant, tangibles physiquement et mentalement, que Dochnesh ne les avaient pas arraché l'un à l'autre. Leurs caresse devinrent comme des agrippements tourmentés.  
Cette douleur immense qui assaillait constamment leurs esprits fissura les barrières mentales de Spock. Sa  _os-shidick-maik'es_  [possessivité atavique], en permanence à l'affût de la moindre faiblesse pour s'exprimer, se réveilla soudainement, et aggrava celle de Jim.  
Avant que Jim n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva sur le ventre, le sexe dur de Spock dressé tout contre ses fesses, son souffle brûlant sur sa nuque. Mais Jim ne protesta pas, au contraire. Il en avait besoin autant que Spock. Il se mit à genoux et exigea:  
\- Oui, _Spock, Ha, sarlah'uh ! i'!_ [oui! Viens. Maintenant!]

Les doigts humides de Spock glissèrent en lui. Jim voulut exiger plus, tout de suite, peu lui importait d'avoir mal, il éprouvait un tel sentiment d'urgence, il avait besoin de cette union physique, un besoin vital. Mais son  _Sa-t'hy'la_ avait déjà trouvé son centre névralgique. Jim poussa un long gémissement de plaisir et abdiqua toute exigence. Que Spock use de lui selon son bon vouloir, il s'abandonnait à lui en toute confiance à ses soins si merveilleux.

Spock prit le temps de le préparer à le recevoir. Il lui était inconcevable d'agir autrement, même lorsque son propre désir lui était si pressant et douloureux, même quand Jim le réclamait en lui avec cette véhémence qui lui incendiait les reins. Et le faire gémir ainsi, soumette totalement à sa volonté cet homme, son Époux, son mâle, si indomptable, si fier, juste avec ses doigts, était déjà délectable.

Spock s'immergea en Jim d'une poussée, dans un râle commun, son intimité se resserra autour de lui avec avidité. Ce fut effréné, presque animal. Spock agrippait les hanches de Jim comme s'il craignait que son  _Sa-t'hy'la_  ne disparaisse s'il avait le malheur de le lâcher. Jim cambrait les reins pour mieux le recevoir en lui.  
Plus rien n'existait à part eux  
Spock eut besoin de plus de contact. Il glissa ses mains le long du corps de Jim, posa une main sur le matelas, de l'autre serra Jim contre lui, se colla à lui. Leurs esprits s'enlaçaient, leurs émotions se mêlaient, leurs plaisirs s'exaspéraient l'un l'autre. Le frottement de leurs peau accentua leur impression de se fondre l'un dans l'autre.  
Leurs désirs étaient mêlés de colère. Jim jouit violemment quand Spock le mordit à la nuque jusqu'au sang, et emporta son amant dans son orgasme, la lumière tourbillonnant autour d'eux telle une tempête.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, avec un douloureux sentiment d'incomplétude. Où était l'esprit de Ève qui se joignait toujours à eux lors de leurs plaisirs communs ? Où était leur Saïshen Kogô-Shukyo?

Mais déjà, leurs corps s'embrasaient à nouveau. Spock s'allongea sur le dos, il invita Jim de sa si belle voix rauque  
- _T'hy'la..._

Jim se coucha aussitôt sur Spock, posa ses cuisses sur ses épaules et plongea en lui. L'intimité de Spock était toujours prête à le recevoir, étroite et délicieusement humide, frémissante de désir. Lui non plus ne fut pas doux. Il plia son amant contre lui, se laissa aspirer en lui, allant toujours plus loin à chaque coup de hanche, le fit agoniser de plaisir...  
Spock était à lui, Spock était son Amant, son  _T'hy'la_ , et Jim ne le laisserai jamais s'éloigner de lui, jamais le quitter, plutôt mourir... leur lien mental pulsait furieusement en eux, en rythme avec le martèlement de leurs cœurs exaltés. Chacun des coups de rein de Jim était une déclaration de possessivité, et chaque gémissement, chaque cri de Spock un aveu d'appartenance...

À nouveau, ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, essoufflés mais en aucun cas apaisés.  
Leur plaisir avait été intense et incomplet... amputé. Leurs désirs étaient encore inassouvis et le serait à jamais.

Mais ils ne pouvait se permettre de recommencer. L'heure de leur reprise de fonction approchait. Ils se rendirent dans la salle de bain. Tous deux parvinrent à se faufiler dans l'étroite cabine de la douche hydrique, irrationnelement incapables de se séparer. Mais Jim ne put se contenir. Et Spock se retrouva plaqué à la paroi, à cambrer les reins pour permettre à son  _Sa-t'hy'la_  en larmes de se noyer en lui, le temps d'une brève et violente étreinte.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Jim vit les marques de ses doigts sur les reins et les cuisses de Spock, les suçons et les morsures sur tout son corps. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il en portait lui aussi sur sa peau.

-  _Tobeg'uh t'nash-veh, Spock._  [Pardonne-moi, Spock]. J'ai perdu la tête. Je n'aurai pas dû.

\- Nous sommes dans la première phase du processus de reconstruction intrapsychique consécutif à la perte d'un être cher. Répliqua Spock avec son rationalisme habituel, le mot "deuil" lui était impossible à prononcer. Celle qui est la plus difficile psychologiquement. Tu n'as rien fait de mal : ton attitude est logique car il est plus compliqué pour un Humain de gérer des émotions aussi violentes, et tu as besoin de réconfort.

\- Me noyer dans le réconfort de l'oubli par le sexe. Avoua Jim. Mais je ne vais pas te prendre vingt fois par jour !

\- Mon corps étant plus résistant que le tien... Acquiesça Spock comme on approuve une théorie scientifique

\- Non, Spock, non ! Tu ne...

\- S'il le faut pour t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, nous ferons ainsi. Trancha Spock, catégorique. Tel est mon devoir d'époux...

\- Oh, Spock! Non. Je...

Jim ne savait comment réagir. Il avait la sensation de s'être transformé en un monstre hyper-sexuel dont Spock acceptait d'être la victime par altruisme. Mais Spock mit fin à ces remords en se penchant et en glissant ses doigts sur les siens en un  _Oz'esta_  qui fit frissonner Jim.

-  _Nam-tor katra t'etek naf-tor, T'hy'la_  [Nos esprits sont liés, T'hy'la]. Par conséquent, ton désir est intransitivement contagieux. Sache de plus que je n'envisage jamais nos étreintes comme une contrainte. Tu es mon époux. Ajouta-t-il en laissant percer sa possessivité.

Jim comprit le non-dit:  _j'aime quand tu me désires, je désire ton désir  
_ Il agrippa la nuque de Spock et partagea avec lui un baiser passionné; leurs doigts toujours liés en un électrisant baiser Vulcain.

 _"...mau vaksurik-lar, lu ashau dular t'dular_  [...si beaux quand vous vous aimez.]"

ooo

Jim et Spock se rendirent lentement au mess des officiers, comme ils l'avait fait chaque matin depuis leur départ de Babel, ils étaient juste un peu en retard. Ils étaient encore faibles et leurs démarches en étaient ralenties.

Amanda leur adressa un grand sourire aimant tinté d'une infinie tristesse, elle se leva et vint à leur rencontre. Spock remarqua qu'elle avait les traits tirés, et qu'elle avait maigri. Même son père, malgré son impassibilité lui parut plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

...  
_-C'est la seconde fois qu'ils ont cru te perdre, cela fait beaucoup._  Pensa Jim qui l'avait lui aussi remarqué.

- _Oui, c'est logique que cela les ait atteint physiquement._  Répondit Spock en masquant son émotion  
...

Jim prit Amanda dans ses bras, et la serra tendrement contre lui, avec une affection toute filiale. Elle fut incapable de parler et lui rendit son étreinte avec émotion. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, et Amanda savait que ce bisou était aussi celui de Spock.

Sarek se contenta de les regarder. Il dit en hochant la tête, impassiblement :  
-  _Sa-fular t'nach-veh_  [Mes fils]  
Tout était dit dans ces deux mots. Son amour paternel. Son bonheur de les voir en vie tous les deux. Le deuil qu'il partageaient avec eux.

-  _Sa-mekh t'nach-veh_  [Mon Père]. Répondit Spock tout aussi Vulcainement  
Jim et lui avait parfaitement entendu les non-dits. Jim hocha pudiquement la tête.

Tamek qui n'avait pas voulu quitter l'Enterprise avant le réveil de ces deux hommes, ces courageux Combattants qui avaient vaincu le pire des ennemis et la mort elle-même. Il se leva et leur donna à chacun une bourrade maladroite sur l'épaule:  
\- Capitaine, Commandant, content de vous revoir en forme tous les deux. Grommela-t-il d'un ton ronchon pour masquer son émotion. Vous êtes vraiment de solides guerriers!

\- Merci. Répondit Jim simplement.

Senta vint à son tour à eux et posa sa main sur leurs épaules  
\- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Dit-elle simplement avec une émotion contenue

\- Nous aussi. Sourit Jim

Séjal leur adressa un sourire pudique et hocha la tête en leur direction afin de leur signifier son soulagement de les savoir en vie.

Sikan se contenta d'un  _Ta'al_  silencieux auquel ils répondirent, comprenant sa réserve Vulcaine. Mais la lueur dans son regard parlait pour lui.

La chaise de Ève était vide, nul n'avait osé l'enlever ou s'y asseoir. Jim et Spock allèrent chercher leur plateau. McCoy fronça les sourcils. Le petit déjeuner équilibré de Jim était vraiment trop léger. Où était passé son légendaire appétit? Le plateau de Spock n'était guère plus abondant. Il échangea un regard entendu avec Azhular. Celui-ci alla faire répliquer des croissants. Il en déposa un dans l'assiette de Jim et l'autre dans celle de Spock.

Ils réprimèrent un frisson, tandis que la voix de Ève s'élevait en eux, joyeuse, si proche et si lointaine:  
_"Capitaine, je vous fais la promesse solennelle que le premier aliment sur lequel on travaillera pour le réplicateur alimentaire sera le croissant! "_  
L'esprit de Spock vint aussitôt au secours de celui de Jim avant qu'il ne s'effondre, et l'aida à renforcer ses barrières mentales

\- Vous n'avez pas mangé depuis une semaine! Gronda Azhular comme s'il les menaçait de les tuer. Il vous faut autre chose de plus consistant que ces courants d'airs qui ne tiennent pas au ventre! Et on ne chipote pas ou c'est la bidoche de mon assiette que je transvase dans les vôtre!

Spock contempla la viande crue reconstituée du Klingon, et saisit aussitôt le croissant.

\- ... ou un hypospray de fortifiant. Ajouta McCoy tout aussi agressivité

Jim réprima un frisson et prit lui aussi la pâtisserie.

Ils mordirent à contre-cœur dans cette viennoiserie si chargée en souvenirs. C'était tendre et croustillant, savoureux et parfumé. Étonnement, cela sema une douce chaleur dans ventre. Ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à le finir. Ils mangèrent en silence et chacun·e respecta leur souhait de ne pas parler.

Le repas achevé, Sulu prit la parole :  
\- Vous allez reprendre vos postes sur la passerelle ?

\- Vous devez vous reposer! Protesta aussitôt McCoy.

\- Cela ne va pas être possible, Bones. Répondit le Capitaine tranquillement. Nous avons des rapports à remplir pour justifier de notre départ de Babel et préparer le procès dont nous allons faire l'objet.

\- Quel procès?! S'indigna Tamek

\- Nous avons quitté Babel sans préavis ni autorisation. Expliqua Spock calmement. Nous avons laissé sur place les Ambassadeurs que nous avions pour mission de ramener chez eux. Nous allons prochainement recevoir une inculpation pour insubordination, abandon de poste, mutinerie et détournement de vaisseau, selon les paragraphes R576P53, R576P25, H454Y98 et H454E76 du règlement.

Il y eut un silence atterré

\- Vous le saviez quand vous avez pris la décision de partir. Comprit Sarek

\- Oui. Répondit Spock et cela constitue un facteur aggravant de préméditation, comme mentionné à l'alinéa C3687 du paragraphe DE546C65 du règlement.

\- Et vous risquez quoi ? Demanda Senta, inquiète.

\- Dégradation, renvoi et prison. Répondit Kirk avec indifférence, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance

\- Nous assumerons l'entière responsabilité de nos actes. Ajouta Spock avec le même désintérêt

\- Cela ne se passera pas ainsi! Intervint soudain Sikan d'une voix que l'indignation rendait étrangement encore plus glaciale. En tant que citoyens Vulcains, vous et votre époux êtes sous  _notre_  juridiction. Vous avez fait votre devoir de soldats envers Starfleet, en agissant de façon logique et rationnelle. Vous avez eu connaissance d'un danger risquant d'affecter toutes les formes de vie. Vous déteniez l'unique arme susceptible de supprimer cette menace, et vous aviez un temps limité pour intervenir. Vous saviez que les instances de Starfleet sont infiltrées par nos ennemis, ce qui explique votre départ sans préavis. Je rédigerai mon rapport en ce sens et veillerait à ce que vous soyez hébergés à mon ambassade à notre arrivée sur Terre. Soyez assurés que mon gouvernement assurera votre défense et votre protection!

\- Je ferai de même. S'exclama Senta avec véhémence. Il est hors de question que vous soyez punis pour avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour sauver ce monde!

\- Les gouvernement Kôkivo-Epsylonnien n'ont toujours pas demandé leur entrée dans la Fédération des Planètes. Ajouta Séjal d'un ton presque menaçant. Nous savons à quel point la Fédération souhaite cette alliance. Mais elle ne se fera en aucun cas si Starfleet vous condamne à quoi que ce soit!

\- Vous aurez aussi le soutien du gouvernement Klingon. Gronda Tamek. Cette monstruosité se trouvait aux portes de notre Empire!

L'émotion ressentie par Jim était allée en augmentant dangereusement, mais il parvint à n'en presque rien laisser paraître. Aussi Spock parla-t-il en leur nom à tous deux:  
\- Nous vous remercions pour votre soutien. Dit-il sobrement.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, presque chaleureux.  
Spock remarqua l'absence de Aktuh. Jim regarda en direction de Angghal, assis à coté de Miss Chapel. Les traits du Klingon étaient durs, lui aussi avait perdu un proche...

\- Mes fils. Dit soudain Sarek attirant sur lui l'attention de Jim et Spock. Il est temps à présent de procéder à la préparation de la Cérémonie du Deuil.  
Il avait réussi à moduler sa voix afin qu'elle soit bienveillante, pour ne pas heurter la sensibilité Humaine de son gendre et de sa propre Épouse. Kirk en eut conscience et lui en fut reconnaissant

\- Considérant les aspirations spirituelles de votre Épouse. Poursuivit-il. Nous avons convenu d'accomplir une célébration commune, afin d'honorer la mémoire de tous nos morts ensemble. À moins que vous ne préfériez qu'une cérémonie soit spécifiquement consacrée à votre Épouse.

\- Non, Père. Répondit Spock. Elle ne l'aurait pas souhaité.

\- Une cérémonie commune est ce qui lui correspondra le mieux. Confirma Kirk.

\- Nous n'attendions plus que votre réveil pour finaliser l'organisation de cette cérémonie. Elle pourra avoir lieu dès demain.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Acquiesça Spock

ooo

La journée s'écoula tristement.

Jim et Spock confièrent à Sarek le soin d'organiser la cérémonie funèbre du lendemain avec Tamek, Sikan et Senta, et aucun d'elleux ne fit de commentaire.

La rupture d'un _Telsu'kash-naf_  [lien mental des Époux] était extrêmement douloureuse pour tout·e Vulcain·e. Mais chacun d'elleux possédait en ellui les ressources mentales pour contrôler son esprit et y faire face.  
Bien que brillamment intelligent, Jim n'en était pas moins un Humain. Cette souffrance psychique provoquée par la rupture de ce lien dépassait de loin ce que tout Humain ordinaire était capable d'endurer. Jim devait lutter avec énergie contre cette peine immense qui menaçait de le submerger à chaque respiration. Mais malgré toute sa volonté et sa force de caractère, il aurait été englouti par cette affliction si Spock n'avait pas été constamment là pour soutenir son esprit avec le sien, et consolider encore et encore ses  _Naph-fo-dan_ qui se fissuraient sous la puissance de cette douleur.

Afin d'occuper leurs esprits utilement, Jim et Spock entreprirent ensemble la rédaction de leurs multiples rapports, prenant à leur compte toutes les responsabilités. Spock accepta de perdre, tout comme Jim, le sens du temps, et c'était très bien ainsi.

McCoy entra dans leur bureau sans avoir frappé, accompagné par Azhular, les extirpant brutalement de leurs concentrations. Tous les deux avaient leur tête des mauvais jours, mais cela n'impressionna ni Jim ni Spock.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites  _encore_  là? Demanda le docteur avec mauvaise humeur

\- Tu le vois bien, Bones. Répondit Jim. Nous travaillons

\- C'est bien, merci de le préciser au crétin que je suis, je ne l'avais pas du tout remarqué. Railla Bones en croisant les bras avec agacement. Mais il faut aussi songer à manger.

\- Je n'ai pas faim. Répliqua Jim

\- Vous devez manger! Gronda Azhular  
Mais il n'obtint pour tout réponse qu'un haussement d'épaule blasé de Jim et un regard indifférent de Spock. Le Klingon dut serrer les dents pour conserver un semblant de calme. Mais il ne put contenir un léger halo de Saïshen rouge.

\- Spock, raisonnez-le un peu. Demanda Bones

\- Je n'éprouve pas non plus le besoin de m'alimenter, Docteur. Nous nous programmerons un plateau au réplicateur lorsque nous...

\- C'est hors de question! Décréta Bones en haussant le ton  
Il s'éclaira brièvement de bleu.

Lash'a émit un bourdonnement de protestation.

\- Ah toi, la Bestiole, tu ferais bien de ne pas la ramener! Gronda Azhular.

On sonna à la porte et McCoy fit entrer les deux enseignes. Ceux-ci posèrent les plateaux sur le bureau. Jim et Spock reconnurent leurs plats préféré. Ce repas n'était certes pas un modèle d'équilibre alimentaire, mais ils éveillèrent leur appétit : steak-frites-mayonnaise sans salade, et gâteau au chocolat pour Jim; fruits, céréales et soupe de plomeek pour Spock alors qu'il ne mangeait habituellement celle-ci que le matin, de gros croissants dorés pour tous les deux et une coupelle de petites fleurs mielleuses pour Lash'a...  
Ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de finir leurs plateaux sous la vigilante surveillance du tyrannique duo de mère-poules s'ils voulaient pouvoir continuer leur travail. Spock n'émit aucune contestation qu'il savait inutile.

\- Vous voyez, ce n'est pas la mer à boire! Dit Bones avec satisfaction. Et si vous avez la _bonne idée_  de ne pas venir au mess ce soir, nous reviendrons vous chercher, et nous vous y amènerons par la peau des fesses s'il le faut!

Azhular croisa les bras d'un air menaçant. Jim soupira, Capitaine ou pas, il n'avait pas la force de résister à ces deux volontés.

\- Nous prenons bonne note de votre avertissement. Répondit Spock sobrement

ooo

Leurs quartiers étaient convenablement chauffés, et pourtant Jim eut froid en y mettant les pieds. Il avait tenu bon toute la journée, se noyant dans les dossiers. Il était parvenu à tenir une conversation lors du souper au mess. Il avait réussi à ne pas craquer, grâce en partie au soutien sans faille de son Sa-t'hy'la. Il était épuisé. Sans un mot, il alla prendre une rapide douche hydrique. Spock ne posa pas de question et en prit une sonique de son coté.

\- Comment fais-tu pour garder ton esprit aussi calme et paisible, Spock? Demanda Jim en s'asseyant sur son coussin de méditation. Sans ton soutien mental, il y a longtemps que mon esprit se serait effondré. Et toi-même tu dois lutter contre ta propre souffrance. C'est comme si tu devais lutter sur deux fronts

Spock s'assit à son tour lentement sur son propre coussin, parler de ses émotions lui était si difficile. Il savait que Jim ne le jugerait jamais et l'avait toujours accepté tel qu'il était. Mais il existait certaines pudeurs qu'il ne pouvait dépasser.

-  _Nar-tor Whl'q'n tevakh, k'kenan ta ma nash-mene shaht_  [Un Vulcain accepte la mort, par la compréhension que chaque vie a une fin...]

-  _Ni wi nu'ri vesht-nam-tor Ève!_  [Ève était encore si jeune]. S'indigna Jim. Trop jeune pour mourir !

\- J'ai longuement réfléchi au déroulement des événements. Répondit doucement Spock. Nous aurions pu vaincre Dochnesh ensemble, mais nous serions mort tous les trois. Ève l'a compris, elle a senti l'affaiblissement rapide de nos organismes. Elle a fait de choix de mourir pour que nous puissions vivre.

\- Nous aurions dû nous en rendre compte! Protesta Jim avec un vif regret. Pourquoi...

\- ...nous étions trop concentré sur l'anéantissement de Dochnesh. Le coupa Spock qui refusait que Jim se sente coupable de quoi que ce soit. C'est pour nous empêcher de nous en rendre compte qu'elle nous a plongé dans ce sommeil.

\- Comment fais-tu pour supporter cette douleur ? S'étonna Jim. Alors que je sais que tu souffres aussi, que tu souffres même plus violemment que moi! Où trouves-tu la force pour parvenir à en parler avec autant de calme?

\- Non,  _T'hy'la_ , je suis émotionnellement compromis, mon _t'san'at_  [contrôle des émotion] est imparfait. Avoua Spock comme s'il confessait une indignité. La logique Vulcaine  _voudrait_  que j'accepte cette situation. Je suis Vulcain, mais je n'y parviens pas. Il est illogique de s'appesantir sur ce que l'on ne peut pas changer...

Spock posa sa main sur son cœur, dans un geste qu'il perçut comme irrationnel.  
\- ... mais le fait est que... je... ressens tout comme toi de violents... affects de douleur et d'injustice. Peut-être est-ce ma  _Krus-Qom'i_  [part humaine]. Tenta-t-il de rationaliser. Le deuil Humain passe souvent par une phase de refus et de colère.

À Jim et à Jim seulement, Spock pouvait se permettre d'avouer que, bien que Vulcain, il éprouvait des affects.

Jim l'agrippa par les avant-bras :  
\- Je t'en prie,  _T'hy'la_ , ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même! Nous savons tous les deux que c'est ta  _krus-Vuhlkansu_  qui nous maintient la tête hors de l'eau.

\- La façon avec laquelle nous faisons face à la mort est aussi importante que la façon avec laquelle nous faisons face à la vie. Nous devons faire face à cette vie qu'elle nous a offerte.  _Vun va-kah'ru Dif-tor etek... rik-ko-veh_  [Nous devons réapprendre à vivre... sans elle]

-  _Dungi-limuk etek, teretuhr._  Répliqua Jim avec solennité.  _Nash-gad, u'za-gad, u'fa-gad. Du heh nash-veh!_  [Nous ferons front, ensemble. Aujourd'hui, comme hier, comme demain. Toi et moi.]

Ils se regardèrent longuement, les yeux dans les yeux, et cela eut sur eux un effet apaisant

\- Comment font les Vulcains pour surmonter un deuil? Demanda doucement Jim. Je veux dire : est-ce que cela t'aiderai si nous le faisions à la manière Vulcaine?

Spock ressentit une bouffée de reconnaissance. En toute situation, son  _Sa-t'hy'la_  respectait sa nature Vulcaine sans jamais la critiquer.

-  _Pu-dashau kusut k'la'tusa svi'awek-wilat, fundaulk kash-nohv_  [La douleur du deuil est partagée en privé, par une fusion mentale]. Chacun puise ses forces dans la force vitale des autres. Souhaites-tu essayer?

D'une certaine façon, ils l'avaient déjà fait, de façon instinctive, lors de leur éveil.

\- Oui! Je veux t'aider autant que tu m'as aidé aujourd'hui!  _Nam'uh kakhartausu t'nash-veh_  [Sois mon guide]

Ils se prirent par la main, même si c'était inutile. Mais Spock savait que Jim appréciait le symbolisme du geste. Lash'a se faufila entre eux et se posa sur leurs mains en émettant une douce lumière, comme un encouragement. Lentement, Spock guida l'esprit de Jim.

Atteindre le  _Wh'ltri_  leur fut cependant impossible.  
Le maelstrom des émotions de Jim était trop violents et les affects négatifs que Spock réprimait l'étaient encore plus. Jim perdit son contrôle et craqua soudain. Il saisit Spock qu'il serra contre lui, convulsivement. Spock ne lui fit aucun reproche pour cette surcharge émotionnelle si naturelle pour un Humain dans cette situation. Il le repoussa pas, au contraire. Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui ouvrit son esprit, lui donnant accès à sa propre affliction, en toute confiance.  
Tous leurs sentiments de peine et de douleur se mêlèrent et, comme la veille, Jim pleura en longs sanglots convulsifs. Comme la veille, ces larmes les vidèrent tous deux de leurs énergies négatives. Comme la veille, ils exprimèrent leur douleur de façon Humaine.

Jim retrouva son souffle, et parvint à faire cesser ses larmes. Il voulut reprendre sa position sur le coussin, pour permettre à Spock de mieux de concentrer à nouveau mais ce dernier refusa de le lâcher. Alors, Jim resserra sa prise autour de lui.  
Tout en s'efforçant de trouver une position confortable, ils n'eurent aucun mal cette fois-ci à entrer en  _Wh'ltri._  Ils prirent le temps de travailler sur leurs émotions, de les identifier, les verbaliser, les accepter.  
Ève était partie pour toujours, dans un acte d'amour absolu. L'unique chose à faire pour honorer ce sacrifice était de surmonter cette épreuve, ensemble, et d'accepter cette vie offerte. Comme l'avait dit Jim  _Dungi-limuk, teretuhr._  [faire front, ensemble]

Lentement, Spock aida Jim à renforcer ses  _Naph-fo-dan_  [barrières mentales], tout en faisant de même de son coté. Puis il le guida dans la pratique du  _an-prele_  [méditation de contrôle de la souffrance]. Ils atteignirent le premier stade du  _t'san'at_  [contrôle des sentiments], puis ils se rapprochèrent des prémices d'une  _tvi'sochya_  [paix intérieure]. Comparé aux bouillonnements de leurs sentiments, c'était déjà immense.

-  _Spohkh t'hy'la, nam-tor du ved-nekwitaya k'nash-veh_  [tu es vraiment ma force]. Soupira doucement Jim

-  _Jim t'hy'la, nam-tor du ved-rau-nol k'nash-veh_  [tu es vraiment mon refuge]. Murmura Spock qui lui aussi ressentait ce salvateur début de retour à l'équilibre.

Ils avaient toujours aussi mal, mais cette douleur leur semblait à présent un peu moins difficile à porter. Toujours enlacés, ils se laissèrent glisser sur le sol, vidés de leurs énergies aussi bien psychiques que mentales. Ils avaient médité pendant plusieurs heures et ils étaient à bout de force. Mais ils savaient qu'ils avaient tous deux accompli une bonne partie de leur travail de deuil, qu'ils allaient pouvoir, ensemble, réapprendre à vivre.  
L'infinie douleur de la perte était encore là, mais elle ne risquait plus de les engloutir

Ils se seraient endormis là, à même le sol, si Lash'a ne s'était pas mise à vrombir autour d'eux avec insistance. Elle bourdonna, pétillante d'étincelles piquantes, et tourna encore et encore autour de leurs têtes. Elle s'accrocha à leurs cheveux et les tira, comme si elle voulait les forcer à se lever. Elle les harcela jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un peu de force pour se traîner jusqu'à leur futon, et se glisser sous les couvertures...

-  _Itaren, Lash'a t'nach-veh_  [Merci ma Lash'a]... Marmonna Jim en s'endormant, tandis que l'Émeraudine se faisait un nid dans un coin du lit, non loin de ses  _k'diwa JimSpock_ , afin de veiller sur leur sommeil.

**ooo**

**à suivre**

La Cérémonie du Deuil fut organisée dans le plus grand astronef de l'Alliance, le vaisseau-mère Kôkivo-Epsylonnien. Elle fut retransmise dans tous les vaisseaux et navettes.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera encore assez triste, puisqu'il parlera de la cérémonie du deuil,  
**mais il verra aussi naître un espoir...**

**ooo**

**Les gestes qui sauvent (et qui, comme le pense Azhular, qui peuvent mettre la mort en échec) :**

\- [croix-rouge·fr/Je-me-forme/Particuliers/Les-6-gestes-de-base](https://www.croix-rouge.fr/Je-me-forme/Particuliers/Les-6-gestes-de-base)

\- Vidéo You tube: Conduite à tenir la PLS : Position Latérale de Sécurité - Protection Civile de Paris **  
**[youtube/Eak9JO1zO2U](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eak9JO1zO2U)

**ooo**

j'ai découvert par hasard ce site qui a l'air vachement bien pour toustes celleux qui ont envie d'écrire le mieux possible, donc je le partage : [aproposdecriture·com/category/conseils-decriture](https://www.aproposdecriture.com/conseils-decriture-2)

ooo


	67. Mem-lu til-kum [Cérémonie de Deuil]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XIV  _Difan batai_ [Forces vives]

* * *

 **chapitre 3 -**   ** _Mem-lu til-kum_**  
**[Cérémonie de Deuil]**

**oOo**

Précédemment :  
L'infinie douleur de la perte était encore là, mais elle ne risquait plus de les engloutir  
Ils se seraient endormis là, à même le sol, si Lash'a ne s'était pas mise à vrombir autour d'eux avec insistance...Elle les harcela jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un peu de force pour se traîner jusqu'à leur futon, et à se glisser sous les couvertures...

**ooo**

La Cérémonie du Deuil fut organisée dans le plus grand astronef de l'Alliance Fraternité, le vaisseau-mère Kôkivo-Epsylonnien. Elle serait retransmise dans tous les vaisseaux et navettes. Le plus spacieux des hangars fut vidé de toutes ses navettes et aménagé, avec pour seules décorations les portraits des défunt·es qui ornaient les murs.

Il y eut un tirage au sort afin de sélectionner de façon équitable celleux qui allaient pouvoir y prendre de part. Il y eut de nombreux cas où certain·es offrirent leur place à celleux qui avaient perdu un proche.  
Chacun·e fut équipé·e d'un traducteur automatique.

Jim et Spock n'avaient pas les forces mentales nécessaires à la préparation du service funèbre. Garder la tête haute et ne pas craquer monopolisait toute leurs énergies. Ils déléguèrent cette responsabilité à Sarek. Il en fut honoré.  
Toustes celleux qui devaient intervenir mirent leurs textes d'oraisons en commun. Illes les retravaillèrent ensemble afin de donner une cohésion à la cérémonie.

Sarek proposa de placer la première partie de la cérémonie sous le signe des Klingons, nation guerrière par excellence, afin de glorifier le courage des soldats tombés au combat. Il suggéra que la nature vindicative des mots Klingons était à même de permettre à nombre de personne d'exprimer sa colère face à ces morts.  
Tamek le contredit avec emphase : il n'y avait pas de façon plus noble de mourir que de tomber au champ d'honneur! Sa mauvaise fois était visible. Il avait du mal à contenir sa rage face à la disparition de la Petite T'Saï Ève, mais nul ne lui en fit la remarque.  
Le débat fut étonnement paisible. Peu importait la raison finalement, Tamek éprouvait de la fierté à être celui qui ouvrirait la cérémonie.

La seconde partie serait Vulcaine, afin d'aider les esprits à accéder à une forme de sérénité. Ce fut à T'Raya, la guérisseuse Vulcaine, que revint le triste honneur de l'accomplir, à la demande de Sikan. Il se savait incapable de se défaire du ton glacial de sa voix. Cela aurait été totalement inapproprié pour cette cérémonie. Nul n'émis d'objection au choix plus que pertinent de Halitra Sikan

Les nations Kôkivo-yanne et Épsylonniène avaient combattu au sein d'une même armée. La Teikogu Senta choisit d'unir leurs éloges funèbres, dans les deux langues mêlées. Kokivo-yan et Standard. L'Ambassadeur Sèjàl allait le diriger. L'aspect élégiaque des mots Kôkivo-Epsylonniens devait permettre d'adoucir la douleur du deuil.

Enfin, la parole serait donnée aux Époux de T'Saï Ève mais on ne leur demanda pas de dévoiler leur discours à l'avance

...

Une large estrade surplombant l'assistance fut dressée. Un pupitre fut disposé au bord de celle-ci.  
Assis·es cotes à cotes, dans leurs tenues de cérémonie, se trouvaient le Capitaine Kirk, le Commandant Spock, le Docteur McCoy, le DevwI' de la sécurité Azhular, le Lieutenant-Commandant Scott, les Lieutenant·es Uhura et Sulu, les Ambassadeurs Sarek et Séjal, Dame Amanda,  _Hakausu_ T'Raya, et les trois chefs militaires Tamek, Senta et Sikan accompagnés de leurs principaux lieutenant·es qui étaient revenus vivant·es...

...

Le Qang Tamek s'avança, droit et fier. Il avait belle allure dans son armure d'apparat. Il portait en sa mémoire le visage souriant de la petite Ève, et celui de nombre de ses guerrier·es qui étaient mort·es au combat.

Il prit la parole, d'une voix puissante et grave de guerrier, orgueilleuse, douloureuse, à l'émotion contenue:

 _MajQa' ram ghajbe'bogh infinity qIj_  
(Oh nuit sans étoile d'un noir infini!)

 _LoDnI' je DeS be'nI' batlh maH_  
Batlh may'Daq HeghDI' Hoch  
(Nous honorons nos frères et sœurs d'armes  
Tous sont mort honorablement au combat)

 _Vaj bIH yI'el Kalhess vaj Sto'vo'kor_  
chenchoH ghob chaH yIteb jagh reH  
(Que Kahless les accueille dans le Sto'vo'kor  
afin qu'ils combattent de grands ennemis pour l'éternité!)

Tamek leva le bras, le poing fermé, et tous les Klingon avec lui. Ils poussèrent un long cri sauvage, afin de prévenir Kahless de l'arrivée au  _Sto-vo-kor_  des âmes valeureuses de tous ces guerriers et guerrières mort·es héroïquement lors de cette guerre juste:  
\- rrhaaaAAAA!

Les Kôkivo-Epsylonnien, les Humains, Jim Kirk et même quelques Vulcains dressèrent le poing vers le ciel. Illes crièrent elleux-aussi de toutes leurs forces. Leur rage, leur colère, leur douleur. Un second hurlement s'éleva, encore plus puissant :  
\- RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Il y avait quelque chose de puissamment cathartique dans ce rugissement commun. Uni·es, toustes uni·es dans la même peine, toustes reconnaissant·es pour ces sacrifices. Le cœur de Tamek distingua parmi la clameur, la voix du Capitaine Kirk et de son cousin Azhular, douloureuses.

Le vieux Klingon hocha la tête avec approbation. Oui, ainsi devait être fait le deuil. Ainsi devaient être honoré·es les Braves. Furtivement, il pensa que Sarek avait peut-être finalement eu raison.

Il reprit avec solennité :

 _MajQa' ram ghajbe'bogh infinity qIj_  
(Oh nuit sans étoile d'un noir infini)

 _JIvlaw' tlhIngan SuvwI' mIw  
__Hoch SuvwI' mIw 'oH_  
_Hegh Hoch batlh_  
(Telle est la voie du guerrier Klingon  
telle est la voie de tous les guerriers  
Tous sont morts avec honneur)

MajQa' ram ghajbe'bogh infinity qIj  
(Oh nuit sans étoile d'un noir infini)

 _Not, lo'taHvIS not lIj maH_  
_tlhIngan QI'yaH-tlhIngan pagh_  
_shed 'Iw 'Iw_  
(Jamais nous n'oublierons leur sacrifice  
Klingon ou non Klingon  
Leur sang versé est notre sang!)

Les Klingon répétèrent en cœur la dernière phrase.  
-  _shed 'Iw 'Iw!_

Le reste de l'assemblée fit aussitôt de même, y compris les Vulcains, mais d'une voix neutre.  
_shed 'Iw 'Iw!..._ _shed 'Iw 'Iw!_

À nouveau Tamek hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, même si la prononciation en Klingon était approximative. Il reprit la parole:

 _nItebHa', 'Iw nob lop  
__nItebHa', batlh nob toDuj  
__'Ej beyond entry yoHwI'!_  
(Ensemble, célébrons le don du sang!  
Ensemble, rendons les honneurs à leur courage  
Et leur entrée dans l'au-delà des braves !)

 _MajQa' ram ghajbe'bogh infinity qIj  
_ (Oh nuit sans étoile d'un noir infini)

Le Qang Tamek frappa son cœur de son poing et regagna sa place, alors que les membres de l'assemblée répétaient son geste en murmurant :  _shed 'Iw 'Iw_

...

T'Raya était une  _Reldai heh Hakausu_  (prêtresse et guérisseuse). Elle avait soigné les Vulcains blessés lors de cette bataille. Elle portait encore en elle la souffrance absolue du Commandant Spock et du Capitaine Kirk. Elle en était à jamais marquée au fer rouge. Même si elle n'avait pas directement pris par à ce combat, elle avait accompli son rôle de guérisseuse. Elle portait à présent en elle les cicatrices mentales de tous ces combattants: il était logique qu'elle préside la première partie de cette cérémonie.

Elle s'avança vers le pupitre avec dignité. Les participant·es n'avaient cessé de psalmodier  _shed 'Iw 'Iw_  comme un mantra. Le silence se fit, assourdissant, emplis d'une émotion si puissante qu'elle dut réajuster ses  _Naph-fo-dan_  [boucliers mentaux]  
Elle portait une longue et sobre tunique blanche sur laquelle était gravée de l'acronyme « _Kol-ut-Shan»_  [IDIC] en Vulcain Golic traditionnel. Elle prit place sur l'estrade.

D'une voix calme et neutre, où perçait cependant une infinie tristesse, elle psalmodia dans le silence épais:

 _Oh khio'ri-fam t'vaik'nesh-kur  
_ [Oh nuit sans étoile d'un noir infini]

 _Dor-tor etek nash-gad vokaya t'sa-kailar he t'ko-kailar svi'nes'qlil t'etek  
_ [Aujourd'hui, nous honorons la mémoire de nos frères et sœur d'arme]

 _Nam-tor ek'etek nelauk k'tevakh_  
hi vesht tvidonik k'ha'kiv t'au-veh.  
[Nous sommes tous diminués par leur mort,  
mais nous avons été enrichis par leur vies.]

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les Vulcains croisèrent les bras sur leur poitrine et s'inclinèrent en signe de respect. Leur geste fut aussitôt imité par l'ensemble de la Fraternité.  
T'Raya se ploya à son tour puis reprit:

 _Nash-gad, d_ _or-tor etek o'ish-veh :_  
dor-tor etek kaisu-lar svi'nes'qlil,  
dor-tor etek sasu-lar, doran kosu-lar,  
dor-tor etek sochya t'ask'ersu  
[Aujourd'hui, nous leur rendons hommage:  
nous honorons les frères d'arme,  
nous honorons les hommes, les femmes,  
nous honorons les soldats de la paix.]

 _Whl'q'n he ri-Whl'q'n_  
_Vesht-zahal au tu-olozhika he tu-yeht-gav,_  
_thol-tu k'lalatar prkori k'lalatar prnak'lirli_  
_Ni-do dif-tor panu k'au_  
[Vucains et non Vulcains  
Ils ont suivi la voie de la logique et de la justice,  
la noble voie de l'Infinie Diversité dans ses Infinies Combinaisons  
afin que notre monde vive]

 _Noshau ha'kiv-lar t'o'ish-veh wuhkuh t'dan-fudaya eh t'dan-vam_  
Leurs vies est à considérer avec le plus grand respect et la plus grande estime.]

À nouveau les Vulcains s'inclinèrent, puis le reste de l'assemblée, dans un mouvement fluide et ému.

 _Oh khio'ri-fam t'vaik'nesh-kur  
_ [Oh nuit sans étoile d'un noir infini]

 _Nam-tor nash whl'q'n'es khaf-spol_  
_Nam-tor nash whl'q'n'es Katra_  
_Nam-tor nash kro'el t'etek_  
_Spo'u' fal'i'kal pon-lar_  
_Spo'u i_  
[Ceci est le cœur Vulcain  
Ceci est l'âme Vulcaine  
Telle est notre voie  
Tel qu'aux temps des commencements  
Tel que maintenant]

 _Oh khio'ri-fam t'vaik'nesh-kur  
_ [Oh nuit sans étoile d'un noir infini]

Malgré le ton neutre de la voix de T'Raya, l'émotion était grande. Les Vulcains restaient impassible. Mais nombreux étaient les Kôkivo-Epsylonniens, les Humains et même quelques Klingons, qui ne retenaient pas leurs larmes silencieuse.

Lentement, après s'être inclinée une dernière fois devant l'assemblée, T'Raya regagna sa place

...

Séjàl, représentant des deux peuples Kokivo-yan et Epsylonnien, s'approcha du pupitre.  
Il était accompagné d'une vingtaine de personnes de ces deux nations, nombreuxses étaient des sang-mêlés. Des Kôkivo-Epsylonniens s'étaient positionnés aux quatre coins du hangar. Tous commencèrent à chanter, en Standard et en Kôkivo-yan, provoquant un frisson d'émotion dans l'assemblée:

 _Hoshi no dete inai yoru no kuro mugen ā  
_ {Oh nuit sans étoile d'un noir infini}

Nous pleurons nos précieux frères et sœurs d'arme  
Ils se sont battus pour nous sauver tous  
Ils ont sacrifié leur vie pour nous offrir la paix  
Louons et honorons leur abnégation  
Pleurons ensemble leur don d'amour

 _Hoshi no dete inai yoru no kuro mugen ā  
_ {Oh nuit sans étoile d'un noir infini}

À présent qu'ils sont tous des âmes pures  
il n'y a plus ni races ni différences  
toutes et tous sont nos frères et nos sœurs bien aimés  
toutes et tous sont de notre famille et de notre sang  
et notre reconnaissance sera éternelle

 _Hoshi no dete inai yoru no kuro mugen ā  
_ {Oh nuit sans étoile d'un noir infini}

Le refrain fut reprit en cœur par l'assemblée, et cela provoqua comme une douce chaleur.

Oh Tsukiko-Sukaï, bienveillante déesse de la nuit,  
étend sur eux ta bonté infinie  
Guide leurs pas vers le Sekaishokei  
où leurs cœurs recevront leur éternelle récompense  
dans ton paradis d'amour pur

 _Hoshi no dete inai yoru no kuro mugen ā  
_ {Oh nuit sans étoile d'un noir infini}

 _Sukaï emi tame, Too Sukaï emi tame, Too Sukaï emi tame  
{Que les Dieux_  Célestes vous accordent leur précieuse bénédiction !}

Leurs voix étaient belles, et pures. Ces chants avaient quelque chose de puissamment réconfortant.

Le silence qui suivit fut celui de la communion et de l'apaisement.

...

À leur tour, le Capitaine Jim Tiberius Kirk et le Commandant Spock S'chn t'gai vinrent prendre place sur l'estrade. Ils étaient les Époux de celle autour de qui cette alliance Fraternité s'était scellée, celle qui avait détruit Dochnesh.

\- Aujourd'hui nous rendons hommage à toutes celles et ceux qui ont offert leur vie pour sauver cet univers... Dit Spock impassiblement

\- ...Aujourd'hui nous pleurons ceux et celles que la mort nous a pris... Poursuivit le Capitaine d'une voix émue

\- ...Leurs souvenirs seront nos forces. Reprit Spock. Leurs souvenirs guideront nos pas sur les voies de l'avenir...

\- ...Leurs souvenirs resteront à jamais gravé dans nos esprits et nos cœurs. Conclut Capitaine dont la voix s'était raffermie. Concluons cette cérémonie avec une phrase que Ève adorait: Nous avons de nombreuses différences...

\- ...ensemble, nous sommes devenu plus que la sommes de chacun de nous. Acheva Spock

Une vague d'émotion contenue traversa la foule. Oui, c'étaient aussi ce que chacun·es d'elleux ressentaient

Jim et Spock entendirent nettement dans leur esprit la voix émerveillée de leur  _Ko-t'hy'la_ quand elle avait découvert cette citation: " _Ri nam-tor ish-veh mau-ugel ha?_  [N'est ce pas magnifique ?]" Son sourire naïf, ses yeux pétillants, sa joie de vivre... Leurs cœurs se serrèrent, mais leur douleur avait gagné en sérénité.

ooo

Suite à cette cérémonie, il fut donné à toustes une journée de repos, dans la mesure du possible, en fonction des contraintes liées au bon fonctionnement des vaisseaux

Spock et Jim choisirent de s'enfermer dans l'intimité de leurs quartiers, ils ressentaient encore le besoin vital de se recentrer sur eux-même.  
Lentement, ils ôtèrent leurs uniformes de cérémonie, et se glissèrent dans leurs soyeux kabikas Kôkivo-yan. Ève adorait tant quand ils les portaient. Dans un silence confortable, ils prirent place sur leurs coussins de méditation.  
Ils méditèrent ensemble une bonne partie de la journée, se plongeant avec réconfort dans la chaleur de leurs esprits unis. Leurs Saïshen ondulaient paisiblement autour d'eux.  
Ils savaient que tôt ou tard, leurs chairs exigeraient leur dû, et qu'ils s'étreindraient jusqu'à épuisement. Mais pour le moment, ils approfondirent leur  _t'san'at_  [contrôle des sentiments], et se rapprochèrent davantage de la  _tvi'sochya_  [paix intérieure]  
Leurs esprit flottaient harmonieusement dans cet état second...

Ils sursautèrent en entendant qu'on entrait dans leur chambre

\- J'en étais sûr! Gronda McCoy les deux mains sur les hanches. Quand je ne vous ai pas vu arriver pour le souper j'ai compris que vous étiez encore en train de faire vos trucs de vaudou Vulcain au point d'en oublier de manger!  
Il était visiblement furieux, et _son_  Klingon ne l'était pas moins

\- C'est bien beau vos machins de partage de pensée... Renchérit Azhular.

\- Méditation. Ne put se retenir de rétorquer Jim, par pure provocation

\- Peu importe! S'agaça le Klingon. Mais si vous persistez à ne pas manger, vous allez finir par vous affaiblir ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de mettre votre santé en danger!

Leur colère masquait leur profonde inquiétude. Comment leurs amis allaient-ils se remettre s'ils ne s'alimentaient pas correctement et s'ils persistaient à se renfermer sur eux-même?

\- C'est bon. Grommela Jim qui ne se sentait pas la force de lutter. Inutile de hurler. Nous allons manger tout à l'heure.

\- C'est ça. Prenez-nous pour des poires! Dès que nous aurons tourné le dos, vous recommencerez votre vaudou! S'emporta McCoy

\- Vous allez nous suivre au mess. Décréta Azhular.

\- De plus, ce n'est pas sain de rester enfermés comme ça!

...  
_\- ... pourquoi les prendrions-nous pour des fruits?_

_\- ... pour des naïfs. Ils savent que nous n'avons pas d'appétit. Et la seule chose que moi j'ai envie de manger c'est..._

_\- ... j'ai compris. Cependant le moment est mal-choisi pour penser à cela!_  
...

\- Ce ne sera pas indispensable. Rétorqua Spock calmement, repoussant l'image troublante de Jim en train de se repaître d'une partie sensible de son anatomie. Nous disposons d'un réplicateur alimentaire

Spock ne révéla pas à Jim combien il appréciait cette malice provocatrice  
Jim ne révéla pas à Spock combien il appréciait cette attitude psycho-rigide  
Bien entendu, chacun d'eux savait exactement le réel ressentit de l'autre, c'était agréable.

Azhular vint de poster devant lui et devint vraiment menaçant :  
\- Vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes tous les deux, je doute que vous soyez de force à nous résister. Nous allons vous traîner jusqu'au mess par la peau des fesses s'il le faut.

Spock haussa un sourcil.

...  
-  _Azhular est en train de devenir Bones-bis_  ! Pensa Jim.  _C'est impressionnant!_

_\- Je me faisais la même réflexion. Serait-ce un effet de la Saïshen qu'ils partagent désormais?_

_\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça va être encore plus difficile d'échapper à ses campagnes de vaccination avec un tel assistant!_

Azhular lui apparut aussitôt, vêtu d'une blouse d'infirmier, un hypospray à la main, aux ordres du Docteur McCoy... il en eut presque un frisson tant cette image lui parut menaçante, encore plus que si le Klingon le menaçait avec un poignard ou un couteau

- _Jim, cette pensée est totalement irrationnelle!_  Le réprimanda Spock  
Mais Jim avait eu le temps de percevoir l'infime vague d'amusement en provenance de Spock.  
...

\- Et inutile de fomenter un plan pour nous échapper! Grogna Bones. Si vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas échanger des pensées!

\- Laissez-nous juste le temps de nous changer. Argumenta Jim

\- Ah ça non! Certainement pas. Rétorqua Bones

\- Vous êtes trop choupinets dans cette tenue! Ricana Azhular

Là pour le coup, même s'il n'avait jamais entendu cette expression, Spock la comprit tout à fait:  
\- Un Vulcain n'est pas "choupinet", Kyuoshi Azhular. Rétorqua dignement Spock

...  
_\- "Choupinet"... je ne pensais jamais un jour entendre un tel mot de la bouche d'un guerrier Klingon!_  S'étonna Jim

 _\- Je ne suis pas "choupinet"._ Protesta Spock

 _\- Beau oui, mais choupinet... mmm parfois..._ Le taquina Jim

 _\- ... Jim!_  
...

Jim redevenait taquin et provocateur: il commençait indéniablement à aller mieux, constata Spock avec satisfaction. Ses capacité de résilience étaient impressionnantes.

\- C'est pas bientôt fini ces messes basses! S'énerva Bones à tel point qu'il criait presque, sa Saïshen bleu s'enflammant presque autour de lui. Aller, debout!

Mais Jim et Spock n'eurent guère de réaction, à part un sourire provocateur de Jim et un haussement de sourcil narquois de Spock

...  
_-En fait, c'est plutôt Bones qui est en train de se "Azhulariser"_  Pensa Jim.  _Nous voilà dans de beaux draps!_

-  _Je ne connaissais pas cette expression_

La voix malicieuse de Ève retentit dans leurs esprits  
"-  _C'est toujours le bon moment pour découvrir de nouvelles choses_. _Notre Spock est un scientifique! Et tout scientifique qui se respecte a toujours l'esprit en éveil!"_

Mais cette fois-ci, ils ne ressentirent pas cet insupportable déchirement. Leur douleur fut douce et tendre.

-  _Ça veut dire qu'on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge._  Expliqua Jim en sachant que cela n'expliquait rien pour Spock

- _Jim..._

- _Ou bien, qu'on n'a pas les fesses sorties des ronces_

- _Jim!_  
...

\- DE-BOUT! Crièrent Bones et Azhular d'une même voix

Spock et lui obtempérèrent avec une mauvaise volonté affichée qui masquait mal le doux sentiment de réconfort provoqué par ces vigoureuses attentions amicales. Ils croisèrent en chemin les membres du personnel. Pas un·e ne leva ne serrait-ce qu'un sourcil à la vue de leur tenue. Au mess, nul ne les trouva "choupinet".

\- Je vous ramène nos "enfants terribles". Déclara McCoy en entrant avec eux.

Sa remarque provoqua une nuée de timides sourires amusés. Chacun·e voulait respecter l'affliction de ces deux hommes.

\- Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, Docteur. Protesta Spock impassiblement.

Il avait subtilement surjoué sa dignité offensée. Toustes le connaissaient suffisamment pour le remarquer. Il y eut une vague de sourires plus francs.

\- Il a quand même fallu que je vous menace de vous ramener par la peau du c...  
Azhular vit le sourcil levé de Sarek, Sikan et de Spock, tandis que Tamek se retenait de rire.

-... que je vous menace pour que vous veniez !  
Que maudits soient les Vulcains et leur puritanisme exaspérant! Songea Azhular, le visage dépité

\- Franchement, Azhular, je commence à regretter de vous avoir nommé  _DevwI'_ de la sécurité, vous êtes devenus aussi tyrannique que notre médecin en chef ! Déclara Kirk, vraiment trop sérieusement pour que cela soit sincère.

Cette fois-ci, Tamek n'y tint plus: il éclata franchement de rire, suivi de près par Azhular, Bones et Kirk, puis d'une bonne partie des personnes présente, excepté bien sûr les Vulcains. Sikan comprit qu'il s'agissait là d'une plaisanterie typiquement Humaine.  
C'étaient les premiers rires depuis la victoire contre Dochnesh, ils avaient un goût doux-amer. L'atmosphère se détendit, nombreuxses furent celleux qui eurent la sensation de mieux respirer. De nombreux sourires fleurirent ça et là sur les visages.

Amanda se pencha à l'oreille de son époux, elle chuchota :  
\- Nos fils ne sont-ils pas beaux comme tout dans cette tenue ?

\- Mon épouse. Murmura Sarek avec sévérité. La beauté n'est qu'une donnée socioculturelle influencée par les préjugés personnels. Je ne puis souscrire à vos propos qui sont totalement subjectifs.

Il se garda bien d'avouer à sa femme qu'il pensait irrationnellement la même chose qu'elle. Et elle se garda bien de lui avouer qu'elle l'avait parfaitement deviné. Séjal observa leur manège, attendri.

\- Je dois vous avouer que je me sens honorée. Dit Senta. De vous voir arborer cette tenue traditionnelle du peuple Kôkivo-yan

\- Ces kabikas sont extrêmement confortable et léger. Avoua Jim avec un doux sourire

...  
_-D'ailleurs, si j'ai bonne mémoire, tu ne portes rien en dessous..._

 _\- Jim! Ces propos sont inappropriés!_  Répliqua Spock en resserrant sa ceinture autour de sa taille

_\- Justement, c'est pour cela que c'est amusant!_

_\- Naham-fam-Qom'i ! [Irrationnel Humain!]_

_\- Nuh'utvau-bosh! [Trop raisonnable Vulcain!]_

Mais malgré cette taquinerie mentale, Jim respecta la pudeur de son _Sa-t'hy'la_. Il n'eut aucun geste déplacé et ne fit plus mention de ce  _détail_.  
...

\- En effet, ils ont l'air de l'être. Approuva Tamek

\- Je serais très heureuse de vous en offrir un, si vous le souhaitez. Déclara Senta. Je peux le faire faire aux couleurs de la Nation Klingonne!

\- Avec grand plaisir! Répondit Tamek.  
Depuis qu'il avait rencontré cette... cousine, il envisageait de plus en plus de visiter Kokivo-ya et de signer une alliance avec ce peuple. Des gens certes pacifiques, mais qui savaient se battre vaillamment.

\- Amiral Sikan, souhaitez-vous, vous aussi, recevoir l'un de ces kabika de détente?

\- Ce serait un honneur. Répondit impassiblement l'amiral Sikan.  
Cette tenue serait tout à fait appropriée pour ses séances de méditation.

S _anok-fam Halitra-lan Le-suma_ [déplaisant Amiral glaçon] comme l'avait surnommé Ève, avait bien changé. Et Jim ne put se retenir de sourire en partageant avec Spock ces mots.

Le repas se déroula dans une étrange sérénité, entre rires doux et mélancolie.  
La cérémonie funéraire, le sentiment de solidarité ressenti par delà la douleur, avaient permis à chacun de commencer à faire son travail de deuil.

ooo

\- Enfin seul! Soupira Jim en pénétrant dans leur chambre après ce souper

Il posa des yeux si intenses sur Spock qu'il en frissonna:  
\- Je n'ai cessé de penser au fait que tu ne portes absolument rien en dessous.

\- Jim! Protesta Spock pour la forme

Jim vint vers lui et Spock ne recula pas. Jim détacha la ceinture du kimono de son  _T'hy'la_. Le tissu d'un noir profond brodé de petits motifs rouge s'ouvrit et offrit un contraste magnifique avec la peau claire aux nuances imperceptiblement vertes du Vulcain. Ses yeux Jim parcoururent ce corps désirable qu'il savait si délectable

Jim le saisit par la taille et le poussa à s'allonger sur lit, sans lui ôter le vêtement. Jim couvrit son corps de baiser, en descendant de son cou jusqu'à son buste, son ventre...  
Troublé, Spock revit Ève emmitouflée dans son kabika royal, Jim se faufilant entre les tissus, butinant son corps en lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir.  
Choqué par cette vision, Jim stoppa net sa progression et posa sa tête sur le ventre de Spock : il n'avait jamais fait ainsi avec Spock, l'entreprendre alors qu'il était encore revêtu de son kimono.

- _Ri pehka'hu, T'hyla_  [Ne t'arrête pas,  _T'hyla]_. Dit-il doucement.

\- Je n'ai pas à me servir de toi comme substitut. Se reprocha Jim.

\- Je ne pense pas lui ressembler.  _Nam-tor du t'sa-nash-veh, heh nam-tor nash-veh t'du_  [Tu es mien et je suis tien]. Use de moi comme il te plaira. Si tu souhaites l'aimer à travers moi, cela ne me dérange pas.

\- Oh,  _T'hy'la._  Comprit soudain Jim en remontant vers sa bouche. Tu es le cadeau que l'amour de Ève m'a offert! Sans sa sensibilité et son empathie, jamais je n'aurais compris mes sentiments à ton égard !  _Ashau t'tu, nam-tor ish-veh ashau ko-veh isha, svi'du!_  [T'aimer, c'est l'aimer elle aussi, à travers toi!]

\- Jim... Répondit simplement Spock dont les émotions se déchaînèrent brièvement en lui avant qu'il ne parvienne à les calmer.  _Ha... Nam-tor utvauik t'du ac'ruth olozhika.. faikaik-zherkaing_  [Oui... ton raisonnement a une logique... émotionnelle juste...]

-  _Taluhk tan t'Ève!_  [précieux cadeau de Ève] Déclara Jim avec émerveillement

Jim s'empara de sa bouche dans un long baiser passionné. Spock l'enlaça de ses cuisses:  
-  _Sarlha-'uh, taluhk tan t'Ève_  [Viens, précieux cadeau de Ève]

ooo

Une fois de plus, ils s'étaient réveillés tôt.  
Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, ils se sentaient... bien. Comme si un poids, un étranglement, une partie de leurs souffrances morales, leur avaient été ôtés.

Spock était couché sur le coté et Jim collé à lui dans son dos. Tous deux étaient nus, tendrement enlacés.  
L'érection matinale de son  _Sa-t'hy'la_  tout contre ses fesses était comme une délicieuse promesse. Spock cambra imperceptiblement les reins en une invitation discrète

\- ...mmm... Murmura Jim ravi, le nez dans son cou. C'est  _dangereux_  ce que tu fais-là...

\- Un Vulcain évalue toujours les risques à leur juste mesure. Répliqua Spock en Vulcain parfaitement impassible

Spock devina le beau sourire de son  _Sa-t'hy'la_  au changement de son souffle contre sa nuque. Il savait à quel point Jim aimait qu'il  _joue_  avec son premier degré Vulcain

-... évalue les risques ? mmm? Chuchota-t-il provoquant en onde de frisson d'anticipation tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de Spock

La main de Jim, posée négligemment sur sa poitrine, glissa nonchalamment vers ses tétons et les caressa paresseusement, tantôt l'un, tantôt l'autre, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à se décider. Une délicieuse crispation de bien-être parcourut l'échine de Spock, et vint se loger dans son bas-ventre et ses reins  
Le sexe de Jim s'insinua lentement entre ses fesses et Spock plia les jambe. Il les ramena contre sa poitrine afin d'offrir à Jim un meilleur accès à son intimité.  
La pénétration fut lente et paisible, accompagnée de caresses tendres. Jim bougea langoureusement en lui. C'était comme un océan de douceur partagée, sans cri, ni agressivité, la tendre adoration mutuelle de deux corps étroitement enlacé...

Puis, soudain, ils eurent besoin de plus.  
Jim se retira de lui, le fit se coucher sur le dos, et revint s'immerger en lui dans un soupir de satisfaction commun. Ils s'embrassèrent éperdument. Jim saisit une cuisse de son amant pour pouvoir s'insinuer encore plus profondément. Leur plaisir se métamorphosa, de tendre, il devint impitoyable...

Jim resta tout contre Spock, le souffle court, peu pressé de se retirer de lui, tout comme Spock n'était pas désireux qu'il s'absente de lui. Ils étaient juste bien.  
Alors qu'ils dérivaient doucement dans le doux délassement post-orgasmique, ils prirent conscience que quelque chose avait changé en eux. Comme un frémissement, comme un espoir. Spock comme Jim ne parvinrent pas à se l'expliquer.

Cela les obséda toute la journée alors qu'ils accomplissaient leurs devoirs respectifs de Capitaine et de Commandant. Ils y pensèrent et y réfléchirent en vain

Ce ne fut que le soir, lors de leur séance de méditation quotidienne qu'ils comprirent :  
\- Le  _Reh'vla-talikal kash-naf..._  [lien mental triangulaire] dit soudain Spock. Le sens-tu aussi ?

\- Oui. S'émerveilla Jim. Est-ce que cela veut dire que...?

\- Il faut demander une consutation de  _Hakausu T'Raya_  [Guérisseuse T'Raya], Elle seule pourra déterminer si notre impression est le résultat d'un modification réelle de ce lien, ou du fait que nous sommes en train de perdre la tête.

-  _Ri nam-tor nash-veh amp!_  [Je ne suis pas fou!]. Je sais bien ce que je sens! Protesta Jim. Et puis, un Vulcain ne perd pas la tête

-  _Ein-wak pavesh-tor ish-veh, Jim_  [Cela arrive parfois, Jim]. Il arrive que, lorsque qu'un lien mental puissant est rompu brusquement, le survivant perde sa raison. Nous pouvons être aux prises avec une hallucination commune.

Jim sentit un frisson désagréable le parcourir :  
\- Ok. Je vais la prier de venir dès demain. Pas un mot à Bones, il va  _encore_ nous péter un plomb! Azhu et lui commencent tout juste à ne plus nous fliquer à chaque repas...

**ooo**

**à suivre**  
(chapitre 4 Éveil)  
Elle flottait dans un néant étrange...

* * *

 

Écrire cette cérémonie de deuil a été très difficile, tout comme les chapitres précédents, mais le plus dur est passé maintenant. (promis) J'espère que cet hommage aux morts ne vous a pas saoulé·es

j'ai beaucoup écouté ce morceau de Two step from hell, pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre  
Two Steps From Hell Broken Dream youtube·com/watch?v=5oXeIQ6rJ8Q

Je  _vis_  avec nos ami·es depuis le début de cette fiction. Illes sont devenu·es une part de moi, je ressens ce qu'illes ressentent... pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. J'ai hâte de remettre un peu d'espoir dans leurs cœurs et leurs vies.

ooo

J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches sur internet à propos des différentes formes de cérémonies de deuil Humaines, Vulcaines et Klingonnes. Il y a peu de documentation.

Pour les paroles Vulcaines je me suis inspirée de ce que j'ai trouvé sur ce site:  
memory-alpha·wikia·com/wiki/Vulcan_funeral_dirge

Pour celles de Klingon, je me suis référée à leur culture guerrière:  
startreksansfrontiere·org/pages/factions/klingon/etre-klingon/mort-dans-societe-klingonne·html

Pour le deuil Humain, mes recherches m'ont menées sur ce site psyfontevraud·fr/cours/70-deuil·htm

ooo


	68. Kum'ik [Éveil]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XIV  _Difan batai_ [Forces vives]

* * *

 **chapitre 4 -** **_K_ ** _**um'ik** _ **  
[Éveil]**

**oOo**

Précédemment :  
\- Il faut demander l'aide de  _Hakausu T'Raya_ [Guérisseuse T'Raya], Elle seule pourra déterminer si notre impression est le résultat d'un modification réelle de ce lien, ou du fait que nous sommes en train de perdre la tête.

**ooo**

Elle flottait dans un néant étrange.  
Les perceptions des limites de son corps étaient confuses. Il s'était pourtant dissolu dans l'explosion de sa Saïshen.  
Par quel miracle, par quelle malédiction son esprit existait-il encore?  
Dochnesh avait-il emmené son esprit avec lui dans l'enfer d'un quelconque monde parallèle, loin très loin de tout univers tangible, afin de se venger de sa destruction?  
_Rai! ri-ish!_  [Non! Pas ça].  
Le cœur de Ève était intensément douloureux, oppressé dans sa poitrine, elle se sentait si loin de ses bien aimés  _T'hylara  
_ Souffrait-on encore de douleur au cœur quand on n'avait plus de corps?

Elle flottait dans un néant étrange.  
Peut-être dormait-elle ?  
Peut-être toute ces aventures, tout cet amour n'avaient-illes été qu'un rêve merveilleux.  
Peut-être était-elle restée dans le coma après cet éclair blanc qui l'avait frappée, et elle allait se réveiller, et reprendre sa vie "normale" sur la planète Terre du vingt et unième siècle.

Elle paniqua  
_Rai, rai! Ri-aitlu nash-veh dif-tor si'nash run, dvel tev-tor!_  [Non, non! Je ne veux pas vivre en dehors de ce rêve, plutôt mourir...]

Elle flottait dans un néant étrange.  
Son cœur faisait mal, si mal. Une migraine lui vrillait la tête. Chacune de ses respirations déchirait ses poumons  
Sa souffrance était si réelle.  
Était-ce la preuve qu'elle avait à nouveau un corps? Était-ce une illusion?  
Était-ce possible qu'une simple hallucination provoque autant de souffrance ?

Elle flottait dans un néant étrange.  
Tous ses souvenirs heureux avec ses  _T'hylara_  emplissaient son esprit, provoquaient en elle un bonheur douloureux: elle avait éperdument aimé , elle avait été aimée passionnément en retour.  
Était-ce possible d'imaginer cet amour si réel qui emplissait son âme?  
... et ce vide si intense, comme si sa psyché avait subi une amputation...  
Spock, Jim... si loin...

Elle flottait dans un néant étrange.  
Une main douce se posa sur son bras, chaude, caressante, si réelle...

Elle était donc encore en vie ?!  
Elle avait donc vraiment un corps?

Elle recentra ses perceptions autour de ce contact. Elle rendit compte qu'elle était allongée sur un lit. Son cœur se serra de douleur. Était-elle dans un hôpital en train de sortir du coma?

Lentement elle ouvrit les paupières. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour que sa vision lui revienne. Un visage à l'expression emplie de compassion, d'immenses yeux verts. Non elle n'avait pas rêvé !

\- Aïshima ? !  
Sa propre voix lui sembla étrangère comme si elle n'était pas la sienne

Les pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête avec violence.  
Où était-elle donc?  
Pourquoi sentait-elle à peine les esprits de Spock et Jim, alors qu'ils étaient, sans nul doute possible, vivants? Où étaient-ils?  
L'ambassadrice Aïshima Zojia avait-elle aussi été enlevée par Dochnesh?  
Pire, était-elle complice de Dochnesh?

Ève eut un frisson glacé: Dochnesh était-il encore vivant ? Elle ne put réprimer les tremblement de son corps.

\- Tout va bien, Xeimei (petite sœur). Murmura doucement la Sishen. Tu es en sécurité

-... Dochnesh ?

\- Tu l'as détruit, définitivement détruit. Il ne pourra plus jamais faire de mal à personne!

\- Pourquoi suis-je en vie ? Je devrais être morte, j'ai senti... j'ai senti mon corps se désintégrer!  
Sans s'en rendre compte, elle émettait une lumière rouge sombre, qui trahissait son état de grande confusion.

Ève vit aussitôt le malaise de Aïshima. Elle eut un frisson en comprenant: ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle _aurait dû_  être morte.

\- Tu as été...  _reconstituée_... Avoua Aïshima.

Cela Ève l'avait comprit d'elle-même, mais ce n'était pas le plus important à ses yeux :  
\- Spock, Jim, où sont-ils?

\- Vivants. À l'autre bout de la galaxie... hem, en fait, nous sommes dans une autre dimension.

\- ... _RA ?!_  [QUOI ?!] Hurla Ève, dont la Saïshen explosa sans préavis. POURQUOI? Sans eux, je ne vaux rien, je ne suis rien, rien qu'une coquille vide! Pourquoi m'obliger à vivre sans eux? C'est inhumain! c'est injuste! c'est cruel! Ils sont ma seule raison de vivre!  
Elle avait jailli hors du lit si rapidement qu'elle faillit perdre l'équilibre. Elle dut faire un effort pour tenir debout sur ses jambes flageolantes.

\- Nous avons besoin de votre Saïshen pour sauver notre monde

Ève tourna la tête vers la voix étrange, vraisemblablement issue d'un traducteur automatique.  
Elle sursauta en reconnaissant l'un des êtres qui les avait accueilli quand illes avaient pénétré dans Dochnesh.  
« _Rom-Akan-hasu la'tusabosh_ [Gentils-Êtres-étranges beaucoup malheureux]» Avait dit Lash'a à leur propos.  
Un être masqué, ganté, portant une tunique large qui cachait ses jambes et ses pieds. Il n'avait  _que_  deux bras, mais Ève devina sans difficulté que les deux autres étaient cachés sous le vêtement.

\- Dochnesh avait menacé mon peuple de mort, menacé d'accélérer la destruction de notre univers. Nous n'avons pas eu le choix! Mais nous ne voulions faire de mal à personne. Nos navettes se sont désengagées du combat et ont fui dès que cela a été possible. Mon peuple n'est pas un peuple guerrier.

Mais Ève n'était pas en état de l'écouter, d'entendre la profonde détresse de cet être. Être ainsi séparée des hommes de sa vie instillait en elle une souffrance absolue, à la fois psychique et physique. Ce déchirement insupportable occultait toute forme de pensée rationnelle.

Aïshima tenta de faire appel à sa compassion:  
\- Leur univers s'effondre sur lui-même, Ève, ils ont besoin de notre Saïshen pour...

\- NON.  
C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle refusait son aide.

La douleur de la séparation d'avec ses  _T'hylara_  lui vrillait la chair, lui étranglait la gorge, lui coupait la respiration. Son esprit tournait inlassablement sur lui-même cherchant à se raccrocher aux esprits de Jim et de Spock sans parvenir à les atteindre, ils étaient loin, si loin, trop loin. Son sentiment de perte et de solitude lui glaçait le sang, c'était insupportablement douloureux. Au point de la mener au bord de la folie.

\- Ève... je t'en prie, écoute-moi...

Elle ne  _pouvait pas_  vivre sans eux. Elle n'en avait pas la force.

\- Ève! Supplia à nouveau Aïshima, des sanglots dans la voix

Mais Ève ne l'entendait pas  
Sa lumière se mit à pulser avec violence.

D'un geste vif, Ève attrapa le verre d'eau qui était sur la table, le cassa. Avant que nul n'ait le temps de réagir, elle s'ouvrit les veines tout le long de son avant bras. Même cette douleur cuisante était apaisante comparée à celle qui lui vrillait l'âme. Elle allait faire de même sur son autre bras quand Aïshima la terrassa avec une projection de Saïshen. Ève tomba sur le sol inconsciente.  
Aïshima se laissa tomber à genoux à coté de Ève en pleurant, pour la soigner.

\- Je vous avais prévenu. Il est cruel de l'obliger à vivre loin d'eux.

ooo

Lorsque Scotty informa McCoy que le Capitaine faisait venir à bord la guérisseuse T'Raya, celui-ci s'inquiéta aussitôt pour la santé de Spock. Le docteur contacta à son tour ses parents. Illes ne purent lui donner aucune information, puisqu'illes ignoraient que leur fils fut souffrant. Amanda prévint Séjàl qui n'en savait pas plus. Elle se fit aussitôt du soucis. Et, malgré des décennies de parfait contrôle de soi et de pratique rigoureuse de la logique rationnelle, Sarek fut totalement incapable de s'opposer à l'implacable volonté de son Épouse... comment disaient les Humains ? « _Ce que femme veut, l'univers le veut» ..._

ooo

-  _Dif-tor heh smusma, osular Kirk et Spock_  [Longue vie et prospérité, messieurs Kirk et Spock ]

- _Sochya heh dif, Hakausu_ T'Raya [Paix et longue vie, guérisseuse T'Raya] Répondit Spock

\- Je vous en prie, entrez. Ajouta Kirk.

\- Pour quelle raison m'avez-vous demandé de venir ? Aucun de vous n'a l'air souffrant.  
Mais elle savait pertinemment que ces deux hommes maîtrisaient à la perfection la technique des  _Naph-fo-dan shidik_  [barrières mentales]

\- Tout d'abord, asseyons-nous. Proposa Kirk en lui désignant les coussins de sol.

Sur la table basse, se trouvaient trois petits verres et une théière de  _theris-_ _barkas_  [thé parfumé aux épices] et une large  _dakuvkap_  [galette de pain]*, selon les anciennes coutumes de l'hospitalité Vulcaine. La vieilleT'Raya apprécia cette marque de respect. Elle prit place. Jim lui versa un verre de thé et le lui tendit. Elle en prit une gorgée, comme l'exigeait l'usage. Il était délicieux.

\- Vous avez dû le remarquer, lorsque l'Amiral Sikan vous a demandé de nous soigner, que nous partagions le Capitaine, notre Épouse et moi un...

La sonnette de la porte retentit. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avant même que Jim n'ait eu le temps de se lever. McCoy, Azhular, Amanda et Sèjal entrèrent, visiblement inquiets. Seul Sarek hésita.  
Spock se contenta de hausser un demi-sourcil face à cette invasion. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus, quand il y songeait, était qu'il n'était en rien surpris par cette intrusion, elle était même  _logique_. Bones et Azhular étaient devenus extrêmement attentifs aux moindres de leurs faits et gestes, veillant à ce qu'ils mangent, fassent des exercices physiques, ne restent pas seuls trop longtemps. C'était à la fois étouffant et réconfortant... Jim acquiesça mentalement

\- Allez... Plus on est de fou, plus on rit. Ricana Jim en se levant.

\- Entrez, Père. Dit Spock impassiblement.  
Sarek hocha la tête. Son fils acceptait cette ingérence.

McCoy vint se planter devant Jim et Spock, ne leur cachant pas sa mauvaise humeur:  
\- Dois-je vous rappeler qui est le médecin en chef, ici? Gronda-t-il, visiblement inquiet et offensé

\- Nous ne sommes pas souffrants, Bones. Répondit aussitôt Kirk.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir fait venir cette guérisseuse ? Se hérissa McCoy en la désignant du doigt. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de ce qui vous tracasse? Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance! Je suis médecin, je suis psychologue et je suis votre ami!  
McCoy devint rouge pivoine en se rendant compte de l'aveu qu'il venait de faire.

\- Oui, Docteur, nous le savons. Répondit Spock presque doucement. Nous n'avons jamais eu de raison de douter de vous.

Jim soupira.  
\- Je comprends votre inquiétude. D'abord, je vais chercher d'autres coussins. Nous parlerons mieux si nous sommes tous assis

Un silence embarrassé s'installa. Sarek se sermonnait d'avoir suivi son épouse jusqu'ici et d'avoir empiété sur l'intimité de ses fils. Jim posa les coussins. Spock apporta d'autres verres. Toustes s'assirent autour de la table basse. Elle était si petite qu'illes se touchaient presque.

Spock reprit tranquillement son explication:  
\- Lorsque  _Hakausu_ T'Raya est venu nous soigner lors de notre transe algique, elle a pu constater que le Capitaine et moi partagions un puissant lien mental avec notre épouse.

\- En effet. Abonda  _Hakausu_ T'Raya. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel.

\- Il semblerait que ce lien soit en train de se reconstituer et...

\- De cicatriser, vous voulez dire. Le coupa McCoy d'une voix tremblante. Votre lien-bidule-là, il cicatrise, n'est-ce pas?  
Il était devenu blanc comme un linge, et encore plus inquiet, cette fois-ci, pour la santé mentale de ses amis

\- Vous avez trop fait de méditations vulcaines. S'exclama Azhular pour masquer sa soudaine inquiétude pour ses amis. Elles ont fini par vous mettre la tête à l'envers et vous faire sentir ce que vous souhaitez ressentir!

Chacun savait les liens d'amitiés qui le liaient à ces deux hommes, aucun des Vulcains ne prit ombrage pour cette remarque irrationnelle.

Sarek et Sèjàl n'intervinrent pas. Ils attendaient d'avoir plus d'informations. Quant à Amanda, elle ne savait comment réagir: Spock et Jim étaient si calmes. Était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle?

\- Nous avons demandé à  _Hakausu_ T'Raya de venir ausculter nos psychés afin de vérifier avec nous si cette impression est une illusion ou la réalité. Expliqua Spock. C'est pour cette raison que nous ne vous en avions pas informé, Docteur. Ceci est en dehors de vos compétences. Je vous prie de nous excuser si nous avons heurté votre...

\- ...on pourrait pas arrêter avec les "vous", les "docteurs" et les "Capitaines"? Ronchonna McCoy pour toute réponse. Nous sommes dans un lieu privé, ne pouvons-nous pas laisser tomber toutes ses formalités pour une fois?

\- Pas faux! Approuva aussitôt Azhular

\- ...et bien... Hésita Kirk en regardant  _Hakausu_ T'Raya et Sarek. Je ne sais si cela est approprié...

\- Ces quartiers sont en effet les vôtres, Capitaine. Dit tranquillement la guérisseuse. C'est à vous de déterminer les règles de bienséance qui doivent être de rigueur

\- Je suis du même avis que  _Hakausu_ T'Raya. Renchérit Sarek

\- Si vous avez la sensation que votre lien se reconstitue. Intervint Amanda avec espoir. Cela voudrait dire que Ève est en vie, quelque part ?

\- Ou que Jim et moi sommes en train de perdre la raison. Répondit Spock le plus doucement possible pour éviter à sa mère un choc émotionnel trop grand

Amanda réprima un cri.  
\- Oh non! Pas ça!

\- Procédons à la fusion mentale sans attendre. Dit  _Hakausu_ T'Raya. Messieurs, êtes-vous prêts?

Jim et Spock s'assirent face à elle, cote à cote, leurs genoux et leurs épaules se touchant. Lash'a vint prendre place sur l'épaule de Spock, celle qui touchait celle de Jim.  
_Hakausu_ T'Raya posa une main sur le visage de Spock et une autre sur celui de Jim. La rapidité avec laquelle la fusion mentale fut effective l'étonna: elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de prononcer la phrase rituelle. Puis elle comprit. Cela était logique puisque ce Vulcain et cet Humain étaient en permanence mentalement reliés. La fusion mentale était devenue chez eux un acte familier, sans doute instinctif, accomplis sans effort de leur part. De plus, l'un comme l'autre avaient abaissé certaines de leurs puissantes barrières mentales pour l'accueillir dans leurs psychés.

La première chose qui marqua la guérisseuse fut la sensation de chaleur et de bienveillance. Elles émanaient de ces deux Katra, à la fois imbriqués l'un dans l'autre et pourtant distincts et indépendants. Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour identifier le  _kash-naf_  [lien mental]. Il était puissant, palpitant, vivant, lumineux.  _Beau._  Il dégageait des sentiments d'une intensité peu commune et surtout, il avait une forme qu'elle aurait pu nettement qualifier de... triangulaire.

 _Hakausu_ T'Raya ouvrit les paupière qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés. Elle contempla ce couple de  _T'hylara._ Tous deux émettaient des ondes lumineuses vertes et jaune-orangées. Une fraction de seconde, elle leur envia ce précieux  _kash-naf-t'hylara_  [lien des amants], si rare, auquel tous les Vulcains aspiraient.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en train de perdre la raison. Dit-elle simplement. J'ai clairement identifié en vous un  _Reh'vla-talikal'kash-naf_

Jim se figea et resta parfaitement impassible. Seul l'éclat incendiaire de ses yeux trahit la violence de son émotion.

 _...  
__\- Nam-tor Ève difanik! [Ève est vivante!]_ Hurla son esprit.  _DIFANIK! Oooh, bath'paik de bordel! Elle est vivante!_

 _\- Nam-tor Taluhk Adun'a k'etek_ _difanik_  [notre préciseuse Épouse est vivante] Répéta Spock pour assimiler cette information _  
_...

Spock haussa ses plus puissants  _Naph-fo-dan_  [bouclier mentaux]. Il devait conserver son calme coûte que coûte. Il aida Jim à apaiser les battements anarchiques de son cœur. Tout deux s'étaient préparés à cette éventualité, sans oser l'espérer vraiment.  
Ils ressentaient à présent un bonheur si puissant, qu'il en était presque douloureux.

Par contre, Lash'a ne put tenir en place. Elle décolla en trombe de l'épaule de Spock. Elle s'envola, débordante d'allégresse. Yar-taluhk la rejoignit aussitôt. Elles voltigèrent en bourdonnant d'une joie pure aux quatre coins de la cabine sans que nul ne songe à leur en faire de reproche.

Sèjal connaissait la signification du mot  _Reh'vla-talikal'kash-naf._  Il porta à la main à sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas de cœur, pourtant il avait la sensation d'en avoir un. Là, sous sa paume. Il palpitait de joie dans sa poitrine.

Amanda porta la main à sa bouche. Elle ne put retenir les hoquets d'un violent sanglot. Un torrent de larmes dévala sur ses joues

\- Pardon? Demanda Bones atterré, incrédule.

\- Un lien mental trilatéral. Traduisit Sarek

\- Elle est en vie! Murmura Amanda entre deux sanglots.  _Ma_  petite Ève est en vie!

-  _yIn be'nI'wI' jatlhqa' !_  (ma sœur vit à nouveau!) S'exclama Azhular comme on crie victoire  
Incapable de parler, Leonard effleura discrètement son avant-bras de sa main tremblante. À ce contact, il y eut de légers auras de lumières rouges et bleues. Pendant une faction de seconde, chacun d'eux ressentit nettement les émotions de l'autre. À leurs bonheurs de la savoir vivante, s'ajouta leurs reconnaissances pour ce merveilleux présent.

\- Cependant, le troisième brin du lien est encore fragile, aussi ténu que celui qui relie une mère à son fœtus. Ajouta T'Raya

Cet étrange phénomène électromagnétique entre le Klingon et l'Humain ne lui avait pas échappé. Halitra Sikan lui avait expliqué les propriétés catalyseuses de la Saïshen sur les processus de  _Kash-naf_  [lien mental] et de  _kash-nohv_ [fusion mentale]. Son sens du devoir se rappela à elle. Même si ces deux hommes n'étaient pas des Vulcains, elle allait prochainement prendre contact avec eux afin de les inciter à élaborer des  _Naph-fo-dan_  [boucliers mentaux]. Il fallait les mettre en place avant que les partages d'affects ne deviennent incontrôlables pour ces deux hommes.

\- Cela me semble logique. Expliqua Spock avec un calme qu'il n'avait pas. Nous avions déduit Jim, Ève et moi qu'elle avait été clonée. Une personne, quelque part, est en train de renouveler ce processus. Il est probable qu'elle n'ait pas encore conscience de sa nouvelle existence

\- Que comptez-vous faire? Demanda Sarek, fier de constater que ses fils conservaient aussi bien leur calme, en dignes fils de Vulcain.  
À ses cotés, son Épouse sanglotait de joie, débordée par son émotion. Sarek ne la jugea pas. Ainsi réagissaient les mères Humaines aimantes. Il glissa sa main sous la table et la posa sur son genoux, de façon à ce que nul ne le voit. Il émit des affects bienveillants et apaisants. Leurs effets furent presque immédiat, les pleurs se firent plus doux et se calmèrent. Amanda posa sa main sur celle de son époux et la serra doucement. Il perçut sa reconnaissance pour cette aide, et eut l'impression de l'entendre dire « merci ».

\- Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Répondit Jim d'une voix rauque. Nous devons attendre qu'elle se réveille et que ce lien gagne en force

\- Cependant, notre liaison mentale étant accélérée par nos Saïshen, nous allons reprendre nos entraînements. Nous pourrons ainsi entrer en contact avec elle dès qu'elle aura elle aussi la puissance de le faire.

\- Mais si elle renaît sous la forme d'une enfant ? S'inquiéta Amanda

\- Pourquoi ceux qui l'ont faite adulte la referaient-ils enfant ? Répliqua Jim

\- Vous avez raison, je suis une idiote!

\- Non, en aucune façon. Trancha Spock tandis que Jim se penchait vers elle pour poser sur sa joue un baiser filial.

\- Et quand ce lien sera suffisamment fort, vous saurez où est ma  _Loq be nI'_? Intervint Azhular

\- Nous le pensons. Répondit Spock

\- Alors je viendrai avec vous, j'ai deux-trois mots à lui dire sur sa façon de jouer les héroïnes! Gronda Azhular pour masquer son émotion.

\- Si vous le permettez, je vais informer Halitra Sikan de cette nouvelle. Proposa Sarek

\- Oui, faites. Approuva Spock  
Ni Jim ni lui ne se sentait la force d'en parler pour le moment

\- Et moi, je vais contacter Tamek. Ajouta Azhular

\- Quant à moi, je vais transmettre l'information à Teikogu Senta. Dit Sèjàl. Elle sera ravie de cette heureuse nouvelle

\- Merci. Répondit simplement Jim.

Spock prit la théière et versa le  _theris-_ _barkas_  dans les verres. Le thé était un peu tiède. Il n'y eut qu'une gorgée ou deux par personne, mais jamais ce breuvage n'avait été aussi délicieux.

ooo

Elle flottait dans un néant étrange.  
Encore.  
Cette douleur ne finirait donc jamais!  
Son cœur faisait mal, si mal.

Ève ouvrit les yeux, son bras avait été soigné et pansé. Elle croisa le regard profondément triste d'un enfant. Elle s'assit sur le lit

\- Je suis Balok. Dit-il avec une voix d'adulte

\- Le commandant du vaisseau le Fesarius. Se souvint Ève.  
Elle se souvenait très bien de l'épreuve d'humanité qu'il avait fait subir à l'Enterprise. Elle venait à peine d'arriver à bord de l'Enterprise. Elle se rappelait aussi du coup de poker de Jim pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas.

\- Oui.

\- Je veux une explication! Ordonna Ève d'une voix sans appel, ne se laissant pas piéger par cette apparence inoffensive.

\- Je viens d'un monde parallèle, un monde situé dans l'un des futurs possibles de celui-ci. Dochnesh et sa progéniture y ont vidé plus de 80% des soleils de leur énergie. Mais nous avons découvert le moyen de l'anéantir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Et quel est ce moyen de l'anéantir ? Demanda Ève  
Elle avait deviné la réponse mais avait besoin de l'entendre. Sa Saïshen recommençait à jaillir d'elle de façon anarchique

\- Un être profondément aimant, dont les affects sont amplifiés par un phénomène électro-magnétique.

\- C'est une blague ? De ...l'amour pour vaincre ce monstre? C'est totalement irrationnel votre truc! Vous me prenez pour une idiote ? Elle est où la caméra cachée?

Balok ne répondit pas à la provocation  
\- Je suis remonté dans le passé en créant un trou de vers blanc.

\- Celui avec lequel vous avez précipité l'Enterprise dans le passé ?

\- Pas tout à fait le même. Je maîtrisais mal cette technologie lors de mon premier voyage. Celui que j'ai créé a hélas permis à ceux que vous avez nommé les Krupsu de pénétrer dans cet univers... et ils ont réussi à recréer un Dochnesh, comme vous l'avez nommé.

Balok ne l'avait pas contredite, c'était bien lui qui avait détourné l'Enterprise de sa trajectoire... pour le moment, le destin de cet autre monde importait peu. Pour Ève, seul comptait ce monde-ci, ce monde où toustes celleux qu'elle aimait étaient né·es. Sa colère remplaça son désespoir.

\- Ces Krupsu qui ont organisé des razzias, vendu de gens en esclavage sur Qo'noS dans le passé. Répliqua sèchement Ève en pensant à l'histoire de Spohkh et Naëlys. Et ça a aussi précipité les vaisseaux de ceux qui ont peuplé Epsylon, et ce monstre Vlokir dans le passé! Ils ont bouleversé le destin de tellement de gens, ils ont fait souffrir tellement de personnes! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ...

Ève s'étrangla et ne put finir sa phrase, elle reprit:  
\- Si cela se trouve, certains de leurs vaisseaux ont réussis à aller dans d'autres mondes parallèles !

\- J'ai vérifié, cela n'a pas été le cas. Seul votre univers à été... contaminé par leur présence. De plus, un seul de leur vaisseau avait la capacité de voyager dans le temps. Il a été détruit par la bombe du Spohkh du passé.

La colère devenait fureur froide. Son indignation montait en elle comme une marée de lave, lui faisant émettre une lumière rougeâtre. Tant et tant de vie gâchées... et ce Balok en parlait avec un tel détachement!  
Elle prit une grande respiration, essaya de remettre en pratique les  _Kash-fosh_  [techniques des barrières mentales] que lui avaient enseignées Spock. Elle ne les retrouva pas dans sa psyché. Elle parvint cependant à être presque calme pour demander:

\- Pourquoi Dochnesh s'en est-il pris à moi? Il savait que vous m'aviez conçue pour le détruire. Pourquoi était-il si persuadé que ma Saïshen allait contribuer à augmenter la sienne?

\- J'ai laissé un clone de moi-même se faire capturer par ses hommes. Dochnesh savait que j'avais pour mission de concevoir une arme pour le détruire, ici tout comme là-bas, l'autre lui et sa progéniture. Mon clone lui a fait croire qu'il pourrait s'approprier votre Saïshen s'il s'emparait de vous avant que vous n'atteignez vos six mois de vie en monde.

La suite resta en suspend. Ève comprit que ce clone n'était jamais revenu de cette mission suicide. Mais sa colère était telle qu'elle n'éprouva aucune empathie pour ce sacrifice.

\- Pourquoi moi ? En plus, il doit bien y avoir d'autres Sishen, dans votre monde!

\- Non, leur espèce y a disparu. Les Dochnesh les ont fait capturer et ont absorbé leurs énergie vitale. Quand je suis parvenu à remonter le temps de façon aléatoire, je me suis retrouvé à votre époque, dans votre système solaire. J'ai choisi une ville au hasard et y ait observé ses habitants un à un. Je vous ai trouvée.

\- Et alors ? Je suis ce qu'il y a de plus banal comme fille.

\- Je vous ai reconstituée puis nous ai plongé tout deux en hibernation en attendant le bon moment. Poursuivit Balok sans répondre à la question non formulée.

\- Cet éclair blanc c'était vous ?

\- Oui. Il m'a permis d'effectuer un prélèvement de vos chromosomes ainsi qu'une copie de votre mémoire. J'ai injecté vos souvenirs dans le corps que j'avais reconstitué pour vous.

\- Et l'autre? Celle qui est restée sur Terre.  _L'autre moi_  ?

\- Morte sur le coup, sans souffrance.

\- Monsieur est trop généreux. Railla Ève avec amertume. Et pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas retournés dans votre monde?

\- D'une certaine façon, nous sommes retournés dans mon monde d'origine. Je suis un clone de Balok, et je vous ai conçue en deux exemplaires identiques. Ma mission première était de sauver mon monde d'origine. Mais l'arrivée des Krupsu a modifié le destin de votre univers. Il était de mon devoir d'empêcher Doshnesh de faire à cet univers ce qu'il a fait au mien.

Ève resta une demi-seconde tétanisée de surprise. Une autre elle... envoyée dans ce monde de mort... Une autre Ève, sans Spock sans Jim sans ami·es pour l'aimer pour la soutenir pour l'encourager... elle eut pitié de cette... sœur-jumelle qu'elle ne rencontrerai jamais.

\- Et ce corps là, et ma mémoire, comment avez-vous fait ?

\- La puce contraceptive que j'avais implantée dans votre cerveau était aussi un traqueur. Il a effectué une sauvegarde de votre mémoire et me l'a transmise à votre mort. Pour des raisons de stabilité génétique, je ne pouvais pas réutiliser le matériel chromosomique de votre précédente itération, il y aurait eu une altération des éléments votre génome. Il restait d'autres traces génétiques que les vôtres sur votre kimono, je m'en suis servi...

Balok sembla hésiter brièvement

\- ...d'autres traces génétiques?

\- J'ai dû compléter votre génome avec un autre.

\- ... oui, ça j'avais compris, avec quel autre ?

\- Il y avait du sang sur votre kimono, celui du Klingon.

«du» Klingon, pas «d'un» Klingon. Ève comprit immédiatement lequel.

\- Azhular! Azhular a été blessé?  
À nouveau, sa lumière avait viré au rouge

\- Il va bien, ses blessures étaient superficielles

\- Vous m'avez conçue avec des gènes d'Azhular ?  
Elle comprenait à présent l'origine de ses débordements émotionnels et pourquoi elle ne reconnaissait pas sa propre voix: génétiquement, elle n'était plus elle-même.

\- À hauteur d'à peine 25,5319%*. Cela m'a permis de vous constituer un corps plus résistant aux...

Ève prit une grande respiration. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle devait rester calme. CALME. Ne pas céder à la fureur qui grondait en elle en apprenant ce bidouillage chromosomique. Balok ne lui avait pas encore tout dit. Elle lui coupa la parole:

\- ... pourquoi m'avoir à nouveau  _reconstituée_  ?

\- J'ai été intrigué par ce peuple étrange vivant sur cette planète, un peuple d'une extra-ordinaire bienveillance, et j'ai découvert leur drame. Cette planète était en train de mourir, écrasée par cet univers qui s'atrophie sur lui-même de façon exponentielle. La plus part de ses habitants étaient morts. Je suis remonté deux cents années plus tôt et leur ai amené des Sishen. Seule leur lumière, qu'ils leur offrent avec leur compassion naturelle, et sans contrainte, empêche actuellement leur univers de s'effondrer..

... de la lumière pour lutter contre l'effondrement d'un univers sur lui-même... on nageait en pleine science-fiction! Songea Ève

\- Pourquoi n'avoir pas pris une Sishen pour lutter contre Dochnesh ?

\- Seule une hybride Humain-Sishen pouvait avoir assez de puissance.

... Les gènes mêlés de ces deux ethnies augmentaient le pouvoir de Saïshen? Bon, là, cela pouvait éventuellement paraître logique...

\- Et pourquoi Spock?

\- Il vous fallait un protecteur à la fois fort et bienveillant dans ce monde dont vous ignoriez tout. Je savais que les liens qu'il tisserait avec vous lors de son  _Pon Farr_  seraient indélébiles. De plus, le récit de ses exploits avec le Capitaine Kirk ont traversés les siècles avec cette même constante : bonté, courage, intelligence.

\- Oui, et bien nos liens sont indélébiles et je souffre de cette séparation! Lui reprocha Ève avec douleur.

\- J'en suis désolé. Mais ce peuple a besoin de vous. Rétorqua Balok comme ci cette souffrance n'avait pas d'importance.

\- Il n'a pas besoin de moi en particulier. Répliqua Ève avec amertume. J'ai bien compris qu'il a uniquement besoin des particularité de ma Saïshen. Une fois de plus, je ne suis qu'un instrument.

Elle croisa les bras et de lourdes larmes gonflèrent ses paupières. Elle se sentait... se sentait si... esclave de ce poids que l'on mettait une fois de plus sur ses épaules. Sans le soutien moral de ses précieux  _T'hylara_ , elle ne se sentait pas capable de l'assumer à nouveau

\- Cette pièce constitue vos appartements privés. Dit Balok. Ils vous ont attribué les plus grand...

\- Ça me fait une belle jambe! Répliqua-t-elle, cinglante et crépitante de lumière agressive, vous...  
Elle se tut soudain. Jamais elle n'avait parlé à quiconque sur ce ton. Que lui arrivait-il ?

\- Laissez-moi. Dit elle soudain.

\- Voulez-vous que je demande à Aïshima de venir vous...

-Non! J'ai besoin d'être seule!

Ève attendit que Balok soit sorti pour promener son regard sur la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était deux fois plus grande que la cabine qu'elle partageait avec ses  _T'hylara_. Les commodité mises à sa disposition semblaient identiques à celles qui se trouvaient à bord de l'Enterprise. Elle reconnut un réplicateur alimentaire, mais n'alla pas visiter la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit juste un grand placard qui contenait, entre autres tenues, des kabika ressemblant à ceux qu'elle avait ... dans son autre vie

Elle surprit son reflet dans un miroir. Oui, c'était bien elle... même couleur de peau, d'yeux, de cheveux... mais non... il y avait des différences, à commencer par cette crinière de cheveux, la même que celle d'Azhular. D'un mouvement de rage, elle prit le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main et le lança dans ce miroir, qui se brisa.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit avec une bouffée de désespoir. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais ressenti une telle intensité d'émotions aussi négatives et violentes. Était-ce le résultat de son croisement génétique Klingon? 25%, c'était énorme! Si Azhu savait ça, il serait ravi... Mais était-elle encore elle-même ? Si par miracle, elle parvenait à retrouver ses précieux  _T'hylara_ , la reconnaîtraient-ils ? L'aimeraient-ils encore? Elle avait tant changé!

Elle se concentra sur ses pensées, où étaient passées ses barrières mentales ? Où était passé son contrôle de sa Saïshen?  
Elle s'allongea et fut emportée par de violents sanglots de désespoir et s'endormit au milieu de ses larmes, vidée de ses forces...

**ooo**

**à suivre**

* * *

**Le coin mémo  
** Aïshima Zojia, l'ambassadrice Sishen de Zhuyi-Xim, faisait partie des diplomates que Kirk et son équipage devait emmener sur Babel (partie "Cheval de Troie")

Je vous avais promis de vous expliquer qui avait conçu Ève et pourquoi.  
L'épreuve d'Humanité de Balok n'était pas là juste «comme ça»

ooo

 **hospitalité Vulcaine**  
Spock et Jim offrent à leur vieille invitée «une théière de  _theris-barkas_  [thé parfumé aux épices] et une large  _dakuvkap_  [galette de pain]»*,  
La planète Vulcain est en grande partie désertique.  _Son climat est généralement rude avec à sa surface de nombreux déserts et chaines de montagnes et aussi avec de petites mers ici et là_  
Ce qui fait du peuple Vulcain primitif un peuple du désert, ce genre d'anciens usages de d'hospitalité m'a paru logique. Accueillir un invité avec de l'eau et du pain.

ooo

**le coin génétique  
unadn(point)com/tableau-des-liens-de-parente-pourcentage-dadn-partage**

Degrés de parenté entre deux personnes : Pourcentage d'ADN partagé :  
\- Vrai jumeau ou vrai jumelle : 100% de gènes identiques  
\- Mère, père, fils, filles, frères, sœurs, frères et sœurs, faux jumeau, fausse jumelle +/- 50%  
\- Grands-pères, grands-mères, oncles, tantes, nièce, neveux,  **demi-frères, demi-sœurs** , petites filles, petits fils  **+/- 25% (Ce qui est suffisant pour faire la fierté de Azhular et Tamek, car cela la rattache à leur clan)**  
\- Arrière-grands-pères, arrière-grands-mères, grands-oncles, grands-tantes, Petit- neveux, cousins germains +/- 12.5%  
\- Arrière-Arrière-grands-pères, Arrière-arrière-grands-mères, Arrière-grands-oncles, Arrière-grands-tantes, cousins germains éloignés au 1er degré +/-6.25%  
\- cousins germains éloignés au 2ème degré +/- 3.125%

ooo


	69. Mesprahn [Détermination]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XIV  _Difan batai_ [Forces vives]

* * *

 **chapitre 4 - _M_** **_esprahn_  
[** **Détermination]**

**oOo**

Précédemment :  
Eve se laissa tomber sur le lit avec une bouffée de désespoir. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais ressenti une telle intensité d'émotions aussi négatives et violentes.  
Elle s'allongea et fut emportée par de violents sanglots de désespoir et s'endormit au milieu de ses larmes

 

**ooo**

 

Amanda et Sarek retournèrent dans leurs appartements.

Sarek se replongea aussitôt dans ses recherches en mathématiques et programmations informatiques. Un Vulcain ne peut se permettre de rester inoccupé. Aussi, depuis leur départ, il travaillait sur les équations d'un modèle complexe de système dynamique.

Amanda ne put se retenir de sourire: son Époux bien-aimé était un scientifique tout autant qu'un ambassadeur. Il avait besoin d'un temps de solitude et de concentration pour absorber cette extra-ordinaire nouvelle. Elle ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs où elle «cachait» une boite contenant sa «petite drogue douce»: des carreaux de chocolat bien noir, son péché mignon.  
Amanda s'assit confortablement. Elle non plus n'appréciait pas rester à ne rien faire. Après cette pause gourmande, elle reprendrait la translation en Vulcain de ce livre en langue Standard. «Le petit Prince» écrit par un Humain nommé Saint-Exupéry. Elle en avait eu l'idée en voyant Ève traduire les manuscrits Klingons. Sarek trouvait cela irrationnel: les Vulcains ne lisaient pas ce genre d'ouvrage. Pourtant, il était toujours présent pour l'aider à trouver la traduction la plus juste.

La sonnette retentit. Sarek actionna l'ouverture automatique.

\- Halitra Sikan? S'étonna Amanda

\- Dif-tor heh smusma, T'Saï Amanda, Kevet-dutar Sarek. [ambassadeur Sarek]

\- Sochya heh dif, Halitra Sikan. Entrez, ne restez pas devant la porte. Dit Amanda en se levant pour l'accueillir.

\- Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite? Demanda tranquillement Sarek qui se leva lui aussi pour aller à sa rencontre

-  _Hakausu T'Raya_  m'a informé de sa venue à bord de l'Enterprise. Expliqua Sikan de sa voix froide. Je venais m'enquérir de votre état de santé ou de celui de votre fils.

Logique. Reconnut Sarek en pensée. Il ne saurait y avoir aucune autre explication possible de la venue de la Hakausu à bord de ce vaisseau. Si la Guérisseuse était venue pour l'un de ses collaborateurs, Sikan en aurait été informé.

\- Comme c'est gentil à vous! Répondit Amanda de sa voix douce.

T'Saï Amanda était sincère. Sikan n'était pas habitué à ce que l'on pense ou dise de lui qu'il était gentil. Il en ressentit un profond plaisir qu'il réprima immédiatement, mais il ne put empêcher la pointe de ses oreilles de verdir un peu.

-  _Hakausu T'Raya_  a affirmé que le  _reh-vla-talikal'kash-naf_  de mes fils s'est reconstitué. Annonça tranquillement Sarek

Sikan se figea.  
\- Donc... T'Saï T'Kahael-Ève est à nouveau en vie, quelque part. Dit-il d'une voix légèrement vibrante.

\- Oui, c'est si... Confirma Amanda qui ne put retenir ses larmes de revenir. Je... excusez-moi...

\- Vous êtes une mère Humaine, il est logique que vous réagissiez comme tel. Trancha Sikan en se maudissant de ne pas parvenir à adoucir la froideur de sa voix

Amanda lui répondit par un doux sourire.  
Sikan déduisit qu'elle avait parfaitement compris ses intentions. Cette Humaine était réellement très intelligente.

\- Nous avions prévu de vous informer de cette nouvelle. Dit Sarek

Sikan regarda cette mère aimante qui essuyait ses yeux rougis avec un mouchoir. L'Ambassadeur avait certainement voulu attendre que son Épouse soit émotionnellement remise de cette incroyable information.

\- Je suis... heureux pour vos fils et vous. Cette information est des plus satisfaisantes. Proféra Sikan de sa voix glacée.

Cette fois encore, Amanda ne se laissa pas abuser par la tonalité de son intonation:  
_\- Lesek, itar-bosh nash-veh rom'es k'dular, T'hai'la t'nash-veh_  . [je vous remercie pour votre bonté, mon ami]

Prononcés en Vulcain, ces mots n'en avaient que plus de poids. Sikan n'eut aucune réaction, à part une légère accentuation du verdissement de ses oreilles. Pendant une demie minute, il ne sut quoi répondre. Il croisa le regard impassible, et pourtant approbateur de Sarek.

\- Cette information doit-elle rester confidentielle? ou puis-je en informer mes hommes?

\- Ce n'est pas confidentiel. Répondit Sarek.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais aussitôt la transmettre.

\- Revenez nous voir quand vous voulez, Sikan, vous serez toujours le bienvenu

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, T'Saï Amanda. Répondit Sikan avant de sortir.

Amanda attendit que la porte se soit refermée  
\- Sikan a beaucoup changé. Approuva-t-elle.

\- Vous ne le trouvez plus antipathique. Dit Sarek calmement

Amanda perçut sans peine la taquinerie  
\- Il faut savoir le lire entre les lignes. Je pense qu'il est un homme bon et généreux.

ooo

Séjàl n'eut aucun mal à joindre la Teikogu Senta. Les vaisseaux de la flotte Teika-ke n'était pas encore très loin, ils n'avaient pas quitté l'Enterprise depuis longtemps. Senta savait à quel point Jim et Spock étaient affectés par leur deuil, elle s'inquiéta aussitôt

\- Tout va bien, Teikogu Senta! Trancha Sèjal dès qu'elle prit l'appel

\- Que se passe-t-il?

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce lien mental des époux qui reliait nos amis à Ève

\- Oui, je m'en souviens... Répondit Senta qui devina sans oser le croire ce que Sèjal allait lui dire

-  _Hakausu T'Raya_ vient de confirmer que ce lien est en train de se reconstituer, elle l'a...

\- KÔGO-ÈVE EST VIVANTE ! ?

\- Oui. Elle...

\- Oh! mille fois bénie soit la Déesse Tsukiko Sukaï de nous avoir rendu notre Kôgo-Kokivo! S'exclama Senta les larmes aux yeux. Nos Kôgo-Gosona doivent être si heureux! Et nos peuples seront si heureux d'apprendre cette merveilleuse nouvelle! Merci, merci de me l'avoir dit! Sait-on où elle se trouve?

\- Pas encore. Mais nos amis trouveront un moyen de le retrouver

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

\- Adressez-leur toute mon amitié. Dites leurs que nous serons toujours là pour eux s'ils ont besoin de nous. Toujours!

\- Je le ferai.

ooo

Azhular et Leonard se chargèrent d'annoncer cette renaissance à la 'fine équipe' Miss Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, Scotty et Miss Chapel. Il y eut beaucoup de larmes de joies. Le nouvelle se répandit ensuite dans tout le vaisseau comme une traînée de poudre.

ooo

Azhular et Leonard étaient dans leurs quartiers quand Tamek répondit à la demande d'appel de son cousin. Azhular alluma aussitôt l'écran du communicateur. Tamek portait un kabika, il devait être dans ses appartements privés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il. Il est arrivé quelque-chose à Kirk ou Spock?

-  _yIn be'nI'wI' jatlhqa' !_  (ma sœur vit à nouveau!) Répondit Azhular, les yeux brillants de joie

Les traits de Tamek s'assombrirent d'inquiétude. Son cousin devenait-il fou? Lors de son retour, Azhular n'avait pu ramener que Kirk, Spock et le Kabika de Ève. Il avait lui-même attesté de la disparition du corps.  
Leonard vint s'asseoir à coté de Azhular, rayonnant... au sens propre du terme. Tamek mit ce détail de coté, pour le moment.

\- Ils ont consulté  _Hakausu_ T'Raya. Expliqua Leonard. Elle a regardé dans leurs esprit et elle a confirmé que leurs liens mentaux avec elle s'étaient reconstitués. Et il n'y a une seule et unique explication à cela.

-  _yIn be'nI'wI' jatlhqa' !_  Répéta Azhular.

Tamek renifla bruyamment. Il fut prit d'une quinte de toux. Il était un Chef guerrier Klingon,  _Jik'ta!_  (bordel), il n'allait tout de même pas pleurer de joie comme un gamin! Il se leva.  
Leonard et Azhular entendirent le son d'un liquide versé dans un verre, le glouglou d'une personne qui boit rapidement, et enfin la trompette d'un mouchage. Leonard eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire d'attendrissement.

Tamek réapparut à l'écran, très digne  
\- Donc notre petite  _Be'joH_  (princesse) est vivante! Où est-elle ?

\- Nul ne le sait. Jim et Spock pensent qu'ils parviendront à communiquer avec elle grâce à leur Saïshen. Expliqua Leonard

\- À propos de Saïshen. Remarqua Tamek. J'ai comme un drôle d'impression

Leonard devint rouge pivoine. Il tenta de contenir sa lumière, mais cela eut l'effet inverse. Comme stimulée par celle de son  _QI'tu Sor_ , celle de Azhular se fit plus intense.

\- C'est un présent de ma  _loq be nI'_  à sa mort. Avoua Azhular

Tamek les contempla, souriant, heureux de cette double bonne nouvelle.  
-  _qu nob SovmoHpu''a' SoH!_

\- Tamek dit qu'elle nous a fait là un magnifique cadeau

-  _HIja', jIQochbe'_  (oui je suis d'accord) Répondit Leonard  
Il commençait à savoir dire quelques phrases en Klingon, et Azhular était fier de lui.

-  _pegh,_   _c'est un secret._

\- vIyaj  _tey'_  (j'ai compris, cousin).  _mu' batlh DaHutlh'a'_ (tu as ma parole d'honneur)

 

**ooo**

 

Il y eut des coups discrets de frappé à sa porte et cela réveilla Ève. Elle s'assit sur le lit. Aïshima entra, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

\- Je peux entrer? Demanda-t-elle

\- Je t'en prie. Répondit poliment Ève qui avait surtout envie de rester seule pour se noyer dans chagrin.

\- Je suis venue te chercher pour que tu viennes manger avec nous.

\- Nous qui ? Demanda Ève avec une agressivité qu'elle ne maîtrisa pas

Le fait qu'Aïshima paraisse étonnée lui permit de s'en rendre compte.

\- Pardonne-moi. Je... j'ai du mal à ne pas péter un plomb.

\- Je comprends. Répondit Aïshima avec compassion.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, tu ne  _peux_  pas comprendre. S'énerva-t-elle à nouveau. J'ai choisi de mourir pour que mes bien-aimés puissent vivre. Et je suis punie en étant...  _reconstituée_  loin d'eux. Je ne peux pas vivre loin d'eux! Je ne veux pas! Et en plus, je ne suis plus la même. Je suis en proie à des crises de fureur, je n'ai jamais eu ça avant!

\- Tu es la même! Affirma Aïshima

\- NON! JE NE SUIS PLUS LA MÊME!  
La lumière de Ève, rouge sang, se mit à tournoyer furieusement autour d'elle  
\- Balok a bidouillé mes gènes pour me reconstituer! Il m'en a remplacé. Ce corps n'est même pas un clone de celui que j'avais! Je ne suis même pas le clone de celle que j'étais!

Visiblement, Aïshima ignorait ce fait.  
-... bidouillé tes gènes? Répéta-t-elle

\- ...il m'a rajouté des gènes Klingons, ceux de Azhular! Je suis à 25% Klingon! Soit-disant pour des histoires de stabilité génétique! Balok...

Ève eut un temps d'arrêt, essaya vainement de se calmer:  
\- Tu n'as pas idée de la violence de la colère qui bouillonne en moi! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'en veux à Balok d'avoir ENCORE joué avec ma vie! Je NE VEUX PAS de cette vie! Sans Spock et Jim, aucune vie ne vaut la peine d'être vécue!

\- Ce peuple a besoin de nous, de toi...

\- J'AI DÉJÀ DONNÉ, tu te souviens? Rétorqua Ève sèchement. J'ai déjà TOUT donné pour vaincre Dochnesh! J'ai ABANDONNÉ les deux HOMMES DE MA VIE pour éliminer ce monstre ! Comme il était prévu que je le fasse, en gentille petite marionnette BIEN DOCILE! . J'en ai PLUS QUE MARRE d'être utilisée comme ça, sans qu'on me demande mon avis. Pourquoi ne m'a t'il pas ramené à bord de l'Enterprise? Nous serions venus en aide à ce peuple volontairement! Pourquoi jouer de moi comme avec une marionnette? Pourquoi? POUR QUI SE PREND-IL?

La colère enflait de plus en plus en Ève, au point d'être à deux doigts de la submerger. Dans un mouvement vif, Aïshima vint prendre Ève dans ses bras, la serra très fort contre elle. Elle émit la plus douce, la plus tendre, la plus aimante des Saïshen dont elle était capable.

\- Je suis désolée, désolée. Murmura Aïshima qui ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes.

Ève trembla, mais ne la repoussa pas. Cet amour avait quelque chose de familial, et lui faisait du bien, apaisait un peu la douleur cuisante de la séparation d'avec ses  _T'hylara_ , mais...

\- Ta Saïshen ressemble beaucoup à la mienne. Remarqua soudain Ève

Aïshima sursauta presque. Ève la repoussa brutalement: elle vit la grande pâleur de la Sishen.

Ève articula d'une voix blanche, dans un souffle douloureux :  
\- Lorsque Balok m'a conçue la première fois, il a utilisé certains de tes gènes, n'est-ce pas?

Aïshima trembla à nouveau, de toute évidence ... effrayée. Ève explosa à nouveau:  
\- Lorsque que je t'ai rencontrée, à bord de l'Enterprise, tu savais, TU SAVAIS! Tu savais qui m'avait conçue, ET POURQUOI, et de quelle façon, parce que ma Saïshen me vient DE TOI, de TES gènes ! Tu savais à quel point ne pas savoir d'où je venais et pourquoi j'avais été déposée là M'ANGOISSAIENT, et tu ne m'as RIEN dit! RIEN!

\- ...oui, c'est vrai, pardonne-moi, je n'avais pas le choix...

\- MENSONGE! Tu étais COMPLICE de cette mascarade !

\- J'ignorai que tu devais mourir, je...

\- LAISSE-MOI! SORS!

\- ...il faut que tu manges...

\- VA-T-EN ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !

Aïshima sursauta et recula. La Saïshen de Ève, presque noire, était d'un contact douloureux. Elle sortit rapidement, en larmes.  
Ève se précipita sur la table. Dans sa colère, elle la souleva et la fit tomber par terre. Elle avait besoin de frapper, de briser, de casser, de... Le bruit de la chute lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle était en proie à une violente surcharge émotionnelle. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, et fut à nouveau emportée par des sanglots.

Elle pleura longtemps, jusqu'à en être épuisée.  
Son organisme lui rappela qu'il avait des besoins. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim, et soif. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis son... réveil. Elle se leva et eut des vertiges...

Elle se dirigea lentement vers le réplicateur. Par provocation, elle rechercha de la soupe de plomeek, juste pour pouvoir hurler qu'il n'y en avait pas... il y en avait. Et des croissants?... aussi! Elle remit difficilement la lourde table sur ses pieds. Elle posa son plateau. Elle s'assit et commença à manger, lentement.  
La soupe de plomeek. Le plat préféré de Spock. Les croissants, la gourmandise favorite de Jim. C'était un peu comme si il y avait un peu d'eux dans ces aliments. Malgré le goût agréable, elle eut du mal à mastiquer, à avaler. Elle se força à finir. Elle avait synthétisé de petites portions, elle se refusait à jeter de la nourriture.  
Elle sentit cependant que cela lui faisait du bien.

Elle ressentit une immense fatigue... logique, elle avait émis tant de Saïshen de façon si intense et incontrôlée avec ce corps... nouveau-né. Elle tituba vers le lit et s'y laissa tomber. Elle dormit lourdement. Ses rêves furent peuplés de Spock et de Jim. Elle pleura dans son sommeil.

 

**ooo**

 

La méditation du soir était devenue un rituel indispensable pour Jim.  
Il avait toujours apprécié méditer avec Spock. Depuis la mort de Ève, cela s'était transformé en un besoin au même titre que manger, dormir et... faire l'amour avec lui.  
C'étaient ses seuls moments de réel réconfort. Bien sûr, la prévenance de leurs amis Bones et Azhular, la tendresse d'Amanda, ainsi que celle que Sarek ne montrait en aucune façon, l'amitié sincère de Sèjal, et même les attentions discrètes de Sikan, lui faisaient du bien mais...  
Sexe et méditation étaient devenus des besoins vitaux, c'étaient les seules choses qui l'empêchaient de sombrer.

Il savait que cela était dû au déchirement du puissant  _Reh-vla-talikal'kash-naf_ qu'ils avaient partagé avec Ève. Les Humains n'étaient faits pour concevoir de tels liens et encore moins pour en supporter la rupture. Il savait qu'elle était de nouveau en vie, quelque part, mais rien n'atténuait la douleur de l'éloignement et de l'absence...

S'unir avec Spock, unir leurs corps dans une étreinte, unir leurs esprits, élever leurs âmes par delà la souffrance, l'espace et le temps... Jim était reconnaissant envers Spock de l'aider à atteindre ces états où la douleur permanente se taisait, enfin.

Spock était conscient de cette  _addiction_ , car il en était lui-même atteint. Il était Vulcain: il  _n'avait pas le droit_  de ressentir ou d'exprimer des émotions. Alors c'était Jim qui les éprouvait pour lui, versait ses larmes, unissait sa peine à la sienne, extériorisait sa douleur, sa colère. Puis ensemble, ils trouvaient l'oubli dans l'union de leurs corps ou dans l'élévation de leur esprits. Spock lui était reconnaissant de pouvoir exprimer ses affects par procuration et mettait toute son énergie en oeuvre pour aider Jim à ne pas être débordé par leurs émotions mutuelles.

La renaissance de Ève avait ajouté une nouvelle dimension à leur troubles. Une nouvelle forme de souffrance. Savoir Ève en vie quelque part. Être dans la totale impossibilité de la rejoindre, de veiller sur elle, de lui parler, de l'étreindre, les rendaient fous de frustration.  
Où était-elle?... Comment allaient-il la retrouver? ...Était-elle en sécurité? ...Y-avait-il des personnes bienveillantes pour veiller sur elle?... Elle avait tant besoin d'amour!  
Leur méditation fut brutalement interrompue par une perception qui s'insinua en eux. Ils l'eurent aucun mal à l'identifier.

\- Ève... bordel,  _Nam-tor ko-veh reshnek !_  [elle est en colère!] S'exclama Jim en émettant un halo de lumière rouge sang

- _Ha. Beglanau nash-veh isha._  [Oui, je le perçois aussi]. C'est infime mais perceptible

\- Elle est en colère ! Répéta Jim en se levant brusquement, furieux. Et nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui venir en aide!

-  _Ri nam-tor mene t'Eve vi'tehvar_  [La vie de Ève n'est pas en danger.] Déduisit Spock calmement

Indigné, Jim s'immobilisa, comme figé dans son mouvement:  
\- Pardon ?

\- Ève exprime de la colère, Jim, pas de la peur. J'en déduis que sa vie n'est pas en danger.

Jim accepta de mettre sa fureur de coté pour faire appel à sa rationalité :  
\- Oui... et la seule fois où elle s'est vraiment mise en colère était quand elle s'est sentie manipulée

 _"Non, mais, vous m'avez bien regardée ? NAM-TOR ISH-VEH GLAZHAU SPO'KO-TE'KRU ? [EST-CE QUE J'AI L'AIR D'UNE REINE ?]_ " Jim sourit presque alors que ce souvenir resurgissait dans leurs esprits, Ève était si mignonne dans sa légitime sa fureur  _" NAM-TOR . NASH-VEH . MAUT . HAYAL ! [JE . SUIS . TRÈS . CALME !]"_

\- L'injustice est pour Ève un motif de colère. Poursuivit Spock  
Il faisait appel à toutes ses ressources mentales afin de garder sa tranquillité d'esprit, et ainsi aider Jim à retrouver son calme. La colère ou la rage étaient vaines, inutilement douloureuses dans leur situation. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait le dire à Jim, sous peine de faire redoubler sa fureur

\- Ça veut tout de même dire qu'elle subit une injustice! S'enflamma à nouveau Jim

\- Ou qu'elle éprouve de la colère pour la même raison que toi. Suggéra Spock.

\- C'est à dire? Grommela Jim.

\- Le fait d'être séparé de nous. Il est probable qu'elle ait été à nouveau rendue à la vie car ces personnes ont besoin du pouvoir de sa Saïshen, pour une raison ou une autre.

\- ... recréée à des fins...  _utiles_  ? S'indigna Jim, outré. Non! Ce n'est pas possible! N'a-t-elle pas déjà assez donné?

\- Si elle était en vie pour nous, elle serait auprès de nous, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Et le second fait que nous pouvons déduire est qu'elle est en possession d'un corps d'adulte. Un nourrisson nouveau-né n'éprouve pas de sentiment d'injustice.

Le cœur de Jim battait trop fort dans sa poitrine. Ses pensées et ses émotions se bousculaient dans son esprit de façon anarchique.

\- Ève est une adulte, Jim. Répéta Spock doucement. Son esprit est intact, sans cela notre lien n'aurait pu renaître avec autant d'intensité. Elle est intelligente et combative. Elle est forte. Nous devons lui faire confiance.

" _Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile à enfermer dans un cocon!_ " Hurla son souvenir dans leurs esprits, comme pour confirmer les propos de Spock

Jim respira profondément, se frotta les yeux énergiquement, fit de violents efforts pour retrouver son calme. Il prit soudain conscient que sa crise émotionnelle était extrêmement pénible pour Spock.  
\- Excuse-moi. J'aurai dû mieux me contrôler

-  _Thrap-fam'es nufau_  [il n'y aucune offense]

\- Comment fais-tu,  _T'hy'la?_  Comment fais-tu pour conserver ainsi ta rationalité quoi qu'il arrive?

\- Je puise mes forces dans la logique, et en toi. Répondit Spock tranquillement.

Il se leva avec sa grâce Vulcaine, entouré de cette si belle aura verte. Il savait pertinemment l'effet que cela avait sur son T'hy'la  
Jim le trouva plus beau que jamais, sa fureur s'évanouit. Son désir se transmit dans l'esprit de Spock, enflammant ses reins. Ils reprendraient leur méditation plus tard...

Jim agrippa la nuque de Spock qui ploya vers lui sans réticence. Leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un frisson. Comme tous les soirs, ils ne portaient que leurs kabika Kôkivo-yan, ils n'eurent qu'à défaire les ceintures pour accéder à l'objet de leurs désirs. Leurs peaux, si douce et si réactives, marquée par leurs suçons. Leurs sexes, dressés l'un contre l'autre, enlacés par les vrilles avides de Spock.  
Ils s'allongèrent sans cesser de s'embrasser.

\- Et si tu revenais puiser tes forces en moi! Susurra Jim avec une délectable malice

Spock ne se fit pas prier et commença à le préparer. Il trouvait plus fascinant que jamais cette façon qu'avait Jim de s'abandonner totalement à lui, cet Humain, son Humain, si fier que nul n'avait réussi à dompter. Il le trouvait plus beau, plus désirable que jamais.

\- J'ai l'impression que notre  _Kash-naf_  s'est approfondi. Murmura-t-il alors que Jim gémissait de plaisir

\- ... je t'aime! Répondit-il entre deux soupirs. Viens!

Jim et Spock partageait beaucoup de choses ensemble, leur temps, leurs pensées, leurs émotions, leurs affects. Mais ils s'échangeaient rarement des mots d'amour. Le cœur de Spock s'accéléra. Il s'immergea dans la chair frémissante de son bien-aimé Sa-t'hyla. Jim l'enlaça de ses bras et de ses jambes...  
Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent au bord de l'orgasme que Spock passa aux aveux:

-  _Ashau nash-veh t'du_ , Jim, je t'aime!

Une volupté absolue se déversa en eux, leurs corps et leurs âmes se hurlant leurs amours

 

**ooo**

 

Le soleil était juste levé quand Ève sortit du lit. La salle de bain contenait une baignoire en plus de la douche sonique et hydrique. Mais Ève se contenta d'une douche à l'eau. Elle mit l'un des kabika et retourna dans la pièce principale.

Un... une?... un.e quoi d'ailleurs? Quel était le nom de ce peuple? Un être masqué l'y attendait

\- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu  
Cette personne ne lui avait jamais menti, ni lui avait jamais fait aucun mal, elle n'était pas directement responsable de ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Je suis Sezv, votre servante. Répondit Sezv grâce au traducteur automatique. Je suis à votre service.

Le ton doux et soumis de Sezv désamorça la colère de Ève.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Demanda-t-elle plus doucement

\- Je suis venue vous chercher afin de vous faire visiter les bâtiments. Je suis à votre service exclusif.

\- Je ne veux pas sortir de cette chambre. Ce n'est pas prudent. Répondit Ève en essayant de parler avec autant de gentillesse que Sezv. Je suis en proie à des crises de fureurs, je ne maîtrise plus ma Saïshen. J'ai peur d'être dangereuse.

\- Mais...

\- Je sais que vous avez besoin de ma Saïshen. Mais moi, j'ai besoin de temps pour m'habituer à ce nouveau corps et pour accepter cette... captivité

Sezv eut un visible sursaut d'indignation en entendant ce mot

\- Il faut appeler un chat un chat! S'énerva Ève. Je suis ici contre ma volonté, et loin de tous ceux qui comptent pour moi!  
Sa Saïshen se remit à crépiter

\- Vous voyez? Je ne parviens plus à maîtriser ma Saïshen. Sortez avant que je ne pète à nouveau un plomb!

Sezv s'empressa d'obéir.

\- Au moins, si je craque encore, je ne ferai de mal ou de peine à personne. Soupira Ève restée seule  
Elle repensa à Aïshima. Elle se souvint de sa tristesse permanente lorsqu'elle avait fait sa connaissance. Elle comprit que la Sishen avait dû être rongée par la culpabilité de ne rien pouvoir lui dire. Ève avait été cruelle avec elle dans son éclat de colère. Elle se jura de lui présenter ses excuses dès qu'elle serait en état de prononcer une phrase sans piquer une crise de rage.

Elle prit un petit déjeuner non équilibré, en ayant une pensée pour Bones-mère-poule qui aurait hurlé en voyant le contenu de son plateau, composé de bols de soupes de plomeek et de plusieurs croissants. Son esprit le revit, fonçant sur Jim pour lui faire des remontrance et Jim lui répondre, ânonnant avec du croissant plein la bouche. Elle revoyait la scène comme si elle y était encore:

"- Jim ! Bon sang ! Je vous ai pourtant conseillé de manger plus équilibré le matin ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?  
- _'heu chui 'ou'ours ah'amé le 'atin !  
_ -  _Nam-tor au kwon-sum nash-spo ! Nahyan-fam_ [Ils sont toujours comme ça, irrationnels]."

Elle sourit à ce souvenir et se força à manger.  
Elle tira une couverture du lit. Elle la plia en quatre pour en faire un coussin de méditation et le posa sur le sol. Elle s'assit en tailleur, ce corps refusant de se plier à la position du lotus.

Elle prit une profonde respiration et ferma les yeux. Elle fit appel à toute la concentration dont ce cerveau tout neuf était capable  
En elle, elle sentait son  _reh'vla-talikal kash-naf_  [lien mental trilatéral] battre douloureusement. Elle fit un effort pour rationaliser cette information, comme l'aurait fait Spock : Spock et Jim étaient en vie. Voilà ce que cela voulait dire le lien profondément implanté dans dans sa chair et dans son âme: Ses  _Sa-t'hylara_  étaient en vie! Même s'ils étaient loin d'elle, inaccessibles... elle avait réussi, ils étaient en vie !  
VIVANTS!  
Elle avait réussi.  
Elle répéta encore et encore cette phrase comme un mantra.  _Nam-tor Spock heh Jim difanik, difanik, difanik !_  ["Spock et Jim sont vivants, vivants, vivants..."] Pour le moment, seul cela devait avoir de l'importance. Elle y devait y puiser sa force, y retrouver une raison de vivre.

Elle était loin d'eux, si loin d'eux, mais tous leurs mots, leurs phrases, leurs regards étaient en elle. Elle devait s'approprier la ténacité de Jim qui jamais ne baissait les bras, le raisonnement logique de Spock qui toujours gardait la tête froide, leurs rationalités, leurs sens de l'adaptation...

Elle commença par remettre en pratique les enseignements de Spock sur l'élaboration des  _Naph-fo-dan'shidik_  [barrières mentales]. Elle se souvint de la première fois, où il lui avait montré comment faire en la guidant pas à pas, à cette époque où ils se découvraient et se vouvoyaient. Le souvenir était puissant, l'empreinte de l'esprit de Spock était d'une certaine façon gravé en elle. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par ce souvenir. Elle parvint à en élever quelques unes, les plus importantes, pour commencer à contenir sa colère.

La faim ramena son esprit à la réalité. Son corps était engourdi. Elle se fit répliquer de la nourriture. Elle ajouta à sa soupe de plomeek et au croissant les fruits préféré de Lash'a et une portion de simili-viande presque crue. Sans doute un  _héritage_  de Azhular. "Avant", elle en mangeait peu et de préférence bien cuite. Ce corps devait sans doute avoir de plus grands besoins en protéines. Elle eut une pensée affectueuse pour celui qui était réellement son frère à présent. Elle continua à réfléchir tout en mangeant. Elle comprit qu'elle devait aussi se réapproprier ce corps qui lui avait été imposé.

Après le repas, elle fit quelques exercices et se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu le sens de l'équilibre. Elle regarda ses mains avec attention, et elle lui parurent différentes, sans parvenir à détailler en quoi... elle soupira et reprit ses mouvements. Elle se souvenait de tous ses entraînements si amusants avec Spock et Jim, puis ceux plus sérieux avec Azhu. Il avait en vain tenté de lui apprendre à être un peu plus agressive... cette agressivité était en elle, à présent. Tout ce qu'ils lui avaient appris était encore là, en sa mémoire, comme gravé dans du marbre.

La fin de l'après midi fut consacré à retrouver la maîtrise de sa Saïshen, et là encore, elle devait tout réapprendre. Il en était de sa lumière comme du contrôle de ses mouvements ou de ses barrières mentales. Son esprit savait mais pas son corps.

Ève passa toute une semaine ainsi. Elle ne s'accorda aucune minute de répits. Se reposer était prendre le risque d'être à nouveau accablée et débordée par le désespoir. Elle s'y refusait.  
Elle demanda chaque matin à Sezv de la laisser seule, la prévenant qu'elle ne voulait voir personne. Et chaque matin, Sezv obéissait sans protester.

Le plus difficile fut de trouver un moyen de canaliser sa colère. La belle voix de Spock vint à son secours: " _Laissez-moi vous montrer ce que j'ai compris lors de ma Wh'ltri, un moyen de canaliser la lumière sans l'entraver."_  Ève comprit ce qui lui arrivait. Ce n'était peut-être pas un problème de gènes Klingons. Son indignation était légitime. Sa Saïshen agissait en elle comme un affect qui amplifiait l'intensité tous les autres. Elle se souvint des techniques qu'il leur avait montrées à Jim et elle.  
Méditation après méditation, elle fit le tri dans ses émotions, les assuma, travailla sur elles, et elle acheva de reconstruire les plus importantes de ses barrières mentales. Elle réussi à retrouver un équilibre psychique convenable malgré cette colère. Spock aurait été fier d'elle.

Mais ce qui la perturbait le plus était de savoir qu'elle n'était plus la même, au moins physiquement: ses chromosomes étaient différents.  
Pouvait-on réduire une personne à la somme de ses gènes?  
À la somme de ses souvenirs comme semblait le croire Balok?  
Dans quelle mesure les gènes Klingons de Azhular avaient-ils une influence sur son comportement?... 25% quand même! un quart de ses chromosomes! C'était énorme.  
Allait-elle se retrouver soumise à certains atavismes propres à ce peuple?

C'était l'éternel débat entre l'inné et l'acquis. Elle aurait aimé avoir Spock et Jim à ses cotés pour l'aider à répondre à cette question... Elle rassembla toutes ses connaissances sur les diverses ethnies, telles qu'elle les avaient lues dans les dossiers sur son pad, et surtout telles qu'elle les avaient apprises à leurs cotés.

Le peuple Klingon était un peuple de guerriers agressifs depuis la nuit des temps, prompt à la passion et à la colère  
Mais cette violence était-elle dans leur sang ou le résultat de leur éducation ?  
Azhular lui avait expliqué que tous les Klingons étaient des guerriers, les femmes comme les hommes, et qu'il n'y avait pas de mort plus indigne que de mourir de vieillesse.  
Mais son  _tIn loDni_  (il était biologiquement son frère, se répéta-t-elle)... mais son  _tIn loDni_  s'était un peu "pacifié" à leurs contacts, il avait appris une forme de compassion, cependant... Elle le revit lorsqu'il avait combattu les Krupsu qui avaient envahi l'Enterprise. Il avait été sans pitié et les avait massacré avec une jubilation visible. Même si son but n'avait pas été de se battre pour se battre, mais de protéger l'équipage et les passagers.  
Dans un même temps, tout guerrier qu'il était, Tamek n'était pas pour autant une brute sans cervelle... il savait réfléchir, se contenir, évoluer... et même montrer une forme de tendresse, ne l'avait-il pas surnommée  _puqwI'_  (mon enfant)?

Le peuple de Kôkivo-ya était un peuple pacifique depuis toujours.  
Nature ou culture ? D'aussi loin que remontait leur histoire, bonté et solidarité étaient enseignées au enfants, glorifiées et valorisées. Égocentrisme et méchanceté existaient aussi, il ne fallait pas faire d'angélisme, mais ces comportements étaient minoritaires, et extrêmement mal vus.  
Cependant, lorsque les événements l'exigeaient, ils savaient se battre avec opiniâtreté et courage. Ils s'était battus de toutes leurs forces contre Vlokir, avec violence, inventivité et agressivité.

Deux peuples aux antipodes l'un de l'autre... mais qui s'étaient pourtant très bien entendus lors du voyage vers Dochnesh. Ils partageaient un même goût pour la fête, les gueuletons, l'alcool, les rires, les chants et les danses... et de belles amitiés s'étaient nouées.  
Ils avaient commencé par s'affronter dans une énorme bagarre, dans la plus grande salle de loisir du vaisseau amiral Kokivo-Epsylonnien... Le pugilat avait impliqué des Klingon·es, des Kokivo-yan·es, des Humain·es et même quelques Vulcain·es. Seule la Saïshen de Ève était parvenue à y mettre fin. Il y avait eu une répartition équitable de gnons, bleus, coquards et bosses, mais aucune blessure grave. Nombreuxses étaient les combattant·es à posséder un coutelas, tous étaient restés dans leur fourreau.  
Toustes les participant·es avaient semblé plus que ravi·es de ce moment de défoulement, mis à part les Vulcain·es qui n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de se défendre. Les Klingon·s étaient enchanté·es: les autres soldat·es de l'Alliance étaient des combattant·es expérimenté·es, solides et puissant·es. Illes clamèrent qu'illes étaient de dignes frères et sœurs d'armes!  
En guise de punition, toustes celleux qui avaient été impliqué·es dans cette pagaille furent privé·es d'alcool pendant une semaine... Jim avait eu beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire à la vue leurs visages déconfits lorsque Ève avait délivré cette sentence.

Le peuple Vulcain...  
Un peuple de barbares violents et passionnés, pacifiés par la discipline mentale de Surak...  
Dont l'héritage sauvage resurgissait lors du  _Pon Farr._  
Dont les atavismes ancestraux parvenaient à s'exprimer dans cette  _os-shidik-maik'es_ , cette possessivité viscérale contre laquelle Spock devait lutter en permanence. (tout en sachant que sa Saïshen aggravait l'intensité de cet affect)  
Le peuple Vulcain avait même fini par développer une partie du cerveau uniquement consacrée au  _T'san'at_  [contrôle mental des émotions] et au  _Vedrah prah_  [acceptance et suppression de la douleur physique]. Il était parvenu, générations après générations, à provoquer une modification physique et génétique par la pratique permanente et rigoureuse de la  _Kai'tan_  [discipline mentale] et la  _Wh'tri_  [méditation]  
Le peuple Vulcain constituait l'exemple type que tous n'est pas forcément écrit dans les gènes dès le départ, qu'il n'y a pas forcément de destin tracé pour qui a la volonté de se battre...

Ève ignorait la part de gène Sishen qui devait logiquement compléter son génome. De toute façon, c'était en elle depuis son premier éveil dans la chambre de Spock... et elle ignorait tout de ce peuple si secret.

La voix douce et rassurante de Spock s'éleva dans l'esprit de Ève, réchauffant son cœur.  
_«Ici, vous serez traitée avec respect. Vous vivrez selon vos propres valeurs et votre propre personnalité, sans vous soucier du jugement des autres. Vous pourrez vous parfaire jusqu'à atteindre un tel seuil d'excellence, d'intelligence et d'accomplissement, et cela vous permettra surmonter tous les problèmes et toutes les crises.»_

«... _Vous pourrez vous parfaire jusqu'à atteindre un tel seuil d'excellence...»_  Elle avait des crise de surcharges émotionnelles et lumineuses, mais les mots de Spock étaient en elle, gravés pour toujours dans son esprit. Même s'il était loin d'elle, ses paroles pouvaient encore la guider.

Ève n'était pas idiote, elle savait bien qu'il ne suffisait pas d'avoir de la volonté pour tout réussir. Mais avec des efforts elle pouvait certainement accomplir bien des choses...  
Avec beaucoup d'efforts, d'entraînements, de pratiques, de rigueurs, elle devait pouvoir augmenter suffisamment sa Saïshen pour entrer en contact avec Spock et Jim... Oui, elle en était sûre, maintenant, et c'était ce qu'elle allait faire.  
Il n'existe pas de scénario sans issue, Jim l'avait toujours dit. Elle se battrait et réussirait!

 

**ooo**

**à suivre  
** A peine Jim et Spock avait-ils posés un pied sur Terre, qu'ils furent enlevés et emmenés,  _manu militari_  par des soldats jusqu'à l'ambassade Vulcaine, au nez et à la barbe des représentant de Starfleet impuissants...

ooo


	70. Roklar [espoirs]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XIV  _Difan batai_ [Forces vives]

* * *

**chapitre 6 - Roklar  
[espoirs]**

**oOo**

Précédemment :  
Ève n'était pas idiote, elle savait qu'il ne suffisait pas d'avoir de la volonté pour tout réussir. Mais avec un effort elle pouvait certainement accomplir certaines choses...  
Avec beaucoup d'effort, d'entrainement, de pratique, de rigueur, elle devait pouvoir augmenter suffisamment sa lumière pour entrer en contact avec Spock et Jim... Oui, elle en était sûre, maintenant, et c'était ce qu'elle allait faire.  
Il n'existe pas de scénario sans issue, Jim l'avait toujours dit. Elle se battrait et reussirait!

 

**ooo**

 

À peine Jim et Spock avait-ils posés un pied sur Terre, qu'ils furent enlevés et emmenés jusqu'à l'ambassade Vulcaine,  _manu militari_  par des soldats au nez et à la barbe des représentant de Starfleet impuissants, venus pour les mettre en état d'arrestation. S'interposer revenait à prendre le risque de provoquer un incident diplomatique avec le gouvernement Vulcain. Bones, Azhular, Angghal, Uhura, Chekov, Sulu et Scotty subirent le même sort, sans protester, mais plutôt avec un vif amusement.

Illes y retrouvèrent Halitra Sikan et l'Ambassadeur Sarek

\- Vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que Starfleet renonce à son irrationnel projet de procès. Expliqua froidement Sikan. Sous protection de notre ambassade. Vous n'en sortirez sous aucun prétexte.  
Mais toustes connaissaient suffisamment le Vulcain pour ne pas se laisser impressionner par sa voix glaciale.

\- La révélation de l'infiltration des Krupsu dans les instance dirigeantes a créé une grande désorganisation. Précisa Sarek. Il faudra sans doute beaucoup de temps pour que la situation redevienne normale.

\- Pas trop j'espère. Répondit Kirk. Nous comptons partir à la recherche de Ève dès que nous seront parvenus à entrer en contact avec elle.

Il ne doutait pas de réussir, sa volonté était sans faille, comme toujours.

\- Nous vous aiderons autant qu'il nous sera possible de le faire. Répondit impassiblement Sikan. Je pense, de plus, que vous pourrez aussi compter sur la participation les émissaires Kôkivo-Epsylonniens et Klingon. D'une façon ou d'une autre, nous trouverons une solution pour que vous puissiez partir à sa recherche le moment venu.

Qu'un homme aussi froidement rationnel que Sikan encourage ainsi un projet qui, au premier abord, aurait pu paraître irrationnel, lui conférait une stupéfiante légitimité. Après tout, ils n'étaient toujours pas parvenus à entrer en contact avec Ève, et ils ignoraient totalement dans quelle partie de l'univers connu, voire inconnu, elle se trouvait.

 

**ooo**

 

Ève sortit de la salle de bain, elle avait revêtu l'un de ses kabika préférés. Comme tous les matins,  _ille_ était là, à l'attendre.

Ève avait réussi à gérer sa colère. Elle était toujours là en elle à grommeler ses malédictions. Mais Ève l'avait enfermée dans un solide enclos de  _Naph-fo-dan.  
_ Ève avait en partie accepté son sort... du moins, en attendant de réussir à re-connecter son esprit avec celui de ses  _Taluhk-T'hylara_... Elle refusait de se laisser dépersonnaliser par cette rage. Ce n'était pas la vraie elle.

De toute façon, hurler son indignation ou se lamenter sur son sort ne changeait rien à sa situation présente. À part lui faire du mal, ou faire du mal aux autres. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait fait ou dit des choses aussi blessantes qu'elle l'avait fait avec ce Balok et la douce Aïshima. Être franche oui, mais blessante elle se le refusait. Elle ne voulait plus jamais faire du mal à qui que ce soit, par ses actes ou ses paroles.

Ève contempla cet être étrange avec bienveillance. Elle? Il? Humblement, ille attendait en silence que Ève veuille bien lui adresser la parole.

\- Bonjour, Sezv. Dit Ève gentiment

Sezv parut étonnée  
\- Bonjour, Dame Ève.

La voix émise par le traducteur automatique était sans nulle doute féminine. Ève décida de considérer Sezv ainsi jusqu'à preuve du contraire

\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé le nom de votre peuple.

\- Le peuple Zhizv. Répondit Sezv. De la planète Chzhizv.

\- Zhizv de la planète Chzhizv. Répéta Ève en faisant attention à la prononciation toute en chuintements. Dites-moi, Sezv de Chzhizv, pourquoi votre peuple a-t-il besoin de ma Saïshen ?

Le frémissement perceptible de la Zhizv provoqua en Ève un pincement de culpabilité.

\- Notre univers s'effondre sur lui-même. Le néant est aux portes de notre système solaire! Balok nous apporté son aide en emmenant avec lui ces précieux Sishen si gentils. Grace à une machinerie complexe, leurs Saïshen nous en protègent en créant une orbe d'ondes anti-gravitationnelles protectrices autour notre système solaire.

Cet univers souffrait-il donc d'une sorte de big-bang inversé?

\- J'ai à peu près retrouvé récupéré le contrôle de ma Saïshen. Dit Ève doucement. Je vais pouvoir vous aider moi aussi.

\- Oh! merci!

La véhémence avec laquelle Sezv la remercia fit mal au cœur de Ève. Elle identifia le mot prononcé  
-  _Ksis_  à vous pour votre patience. Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux!

\- Souhaitez-vous à présent rencontrer les autres Sishens?

\- Oui. Guidez-moi.

ooo

Les Sishens étaient à peu près une vingtaine. Toustes grand·es, minces, chauves, d'une beauté éthérée et sans âge. Illes regardèrent Ève avec méfiance et d'un air dubitatif. Illes étaient toustes des Sishen Zhuyi-Xim, et comprenaient difficilement qu'une "simple" Humaine capricieuse puisse avoir un don de Saïshen. En plus, elle avait fait pleurer Aïshima! Ève ne leur en tint pas rigueur.

Aïshima se leva et vint à sa rencontre, avec hésitation. Elle lui avait mentit. Elle n'avait pas aidé Ève à un moment où elle aurait eu tant besoin d'être rassurée. Pire, elle lui avait menti par omission, en prétendant ne rien savoir d'elle. Aïshima comprenait parfaitement que Ève puisse lui en vouloir et refuse de lui parler.

Mais Ève n'avait jamais été ainsi, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait commencer.

\- Bonjour, Aïshima. Dit Ève doucement, souriante mais mal à l'aise  
Elle avait été si ignoble avec elle. Ève en éprouvait de la culpabilité. La Saïshen de Aïshima ne pouvait mentir: cette femme était un être profondément bon et aimant. Lui garder rancune était injuste : elle aussi avait été manipulée par Balok. Elle était tout autant une victime que Ève.

\- Bonjour, Ève. Répondit Aïshima avec gentillesse

\- Pardonnez ma colère de l'autre jour. J'étais complètement désorientée.

\- Oui, je compr... je sais.

\- Il m'a fallu ce temps de solitude pour retrouver un équilibre. J'aiderai les Zhizv de mon mieux, comme vous.

Aïshima ne put retenir un gentil sourire :  
\- Tu parviens à prononcer ce mot! La taquina-t-elle pour contenir son émotion.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait tutoyée, mais Ève ne protesta pas.

\- Tu sais, j'arrive à prononcer le nom complet de Spock, alors...  
Une vive douleur étreignit de cœur de Ève, son sourire se crispa.

\- Quel est-il ?

\- Spock S'chn t'gai Xtmprsqzntwlfb. Spock S'chn t'gai Xtmprsqzntwlfb et James Tiberius Kirk. N'y a-t-il pas plus beaux noms au monde? Plaisanta Ève, les larmes aux yeux.

«- Ève Dupuis- _S'chn T'gai Xtmprsqzntwlfb._ Avait corrigé Spock calmement.  
- _Xtmssprf..._  ? Vous voulez ma mort, Spock ? Avait rétorqué Bones en ronchonnant»  
Ève revoyait encore la scène dans l'infirmerie, dans les heures qui avaient suivi son arrivée à bord de l'Enterprise. Non loin d'eux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Jim avait masqué difficilement sa jalousie. Dans son souvenir, son beau visage sévère et boudeur lui sembla si adorable.

\- Oui, bien sûr! Approuva Aïshima, émue par tant de détresse. Tu as raison.  
Elle retint un geste mais Ève le vit et fit un pas vers elle. Aïshima la prit dans ses bras et la caressa de sa Saïshen affectueuse.

\- Ma douce enfant. Murmura-t-elle avec une tendresse infinie. Ma douce enfant chérie...

Quoi qu'ait pu faire Aïshima, complice involontaire d'un mensonge, l'amour qu'elle révélait dans sa Saïshen ne pouvait en aucun cas être feint. Et Ève avait toujours été hypersensible à l'amour. Elle retrouva en elle-même cette lumière blanche et irisée qui avait apaisé Spock à leur rencontre, émerveillé Jim et apprivoisé Azhular...

Il y eut des murmures. La Saïshen de cette Humaine était pure et extrêmement puissante. Son contact était agréable et doux. Il n'y eut nulle jalousie parmi les Sishen, cela ne faisait pas partie de leur culture. Bien au contraire, illes s'en réjouirent: cette Saïshen allait donner un peu plus de répit à cette planète. Les Zhizv étaient un peuple si généreux, qui veillaient sur leur bonheur avec tant de délicatesse.

\- Votre Saïshen est étrange. Intervint l'une des Sishens.

Ève se dégagea doucement des bras de Aïshima.

\- Je ne me suis pas présentée, excusez-moi, c'est impoli. Je suis Aïhua.

\- Il n'y a rien à excuser, Aïhua. Répondit Ève. Je suis à moitié humaine, c'est pour cela que ma Saïshen est différente : elle est reliée à mes émotions.

Oui, elle devait bien avoir une  _presque moitié_  de gènes Humains... ou plutôt, non, moins que cela... Lors de son premier clonage, non itération, elle avait probablement été mi-Humaine, mi-Sishen... Un pouvoir aussi puissant de Saïshen devait requérir un patrimoine génétique adapté.  
Si on ajoutait ces 25% et des poussières d'Azhular, il devait lui rester... 37% de ses chromosomes Humains de départ calcula-t-elle rapidement. Étrangement, cela ne la dérangea plus. Elle s'était faite à l'idée de ce métissage génétique. Elle était toujours elle-même, avec un petit truc en plus, même si elle ne savait pas encore lequel. Et ce pouvoir de Saïshen avait fait tant de belles choses. Elle eut une pensée pour Azhu et Leonard, elle espéra avoir réussi à donner un peu de cette merveilleuse Saïshen. Si tel était le cas, le Klingon était  _encore plus_  son frère.

Aïshua interrompit ses pensées.  
\- Voudriez-vous la partager avec nous?

Ève soupira. Où qu'elle allait, la question était la même. Elle avait surmonté sa colère: elle ne s'énerva pas de cette curiosité légitime.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que vous l'aimerez. Les prévint-elle. Vous risquez de ressentir mes émotions, et elle ne sont pas vraiment heureuses en ce moment

\- Nous prenons le risque. Répondit Aïhua

Ève échangea un regard avec Aïshima qui acquiesça.  
Ève ferma les yeux, descella la source en elle. Naturellement, ses pensées se focalisèrent sur Spock et Jim. Son cœur saignait de douleur, tandis que sa Saïshen, à peine domptée se répandait autour d'elle. Elle envahit la pièce pendant quelques minutes, comme si elle était à la recherche de celles de ses T'hylara.  
Ève ouvrit les paupières et constata avec étonnement que beaucoup des Sishen avaient des larmes aux yeux

\- C'est donc ce que vous ressentez? Cette déchirure immense?

Ève hocha doucement la tête pour toute réponse.

\- Ève est séparée des hommes qu'elle aime. Expliqua Aïshima

\- C'est grâce à eux que je suis devenue ce que je suis. Ils m'ont encouragée, soutenue à chaque instant!

Ève eut un soupir tremblant et parvint à contenir ses larmes. Elle essaya de rationaliser comme l'aurait fait Spock :  
\- C'est idiot de nous avoir séparés, car loin d'eux, je suis affaiblie. En plus, ils sont eux aussi capable d'émettre de la Saïshen. Je leur ai transmis ce don je ne sais pas comment. Spock est un grand scientifique et Jim est un grand Capitaine de Vaisseau, tous deux n'abandonnent jamais! À eux deux, ils auraient trouvé une solution au problème de cette planète!

\- Des scientifiques de ce monde y travaillent, vous savez. Dit Aïhua

\- Mais parfois, un autre avis permet d'envisager les problèmes sous un nouvel angle et d'y trouver une solution. Ça nous est arrivé lors de nos voyages...  
Elle se souvint de l'intervention de David, le jeune neveu de Jim. Ses questions avaient été si déterminantes pour trouver comment détruire le parasite unicellulaire qui avait colonisé Dénéva... et sauver Spock

\- ...mais je sais qu'ils viendront me chercher. Tôt ou tard, j'aurai récupéré toute la puissance de ma Saïshen et nos esprits pourront à nouveau communiquer! Je leur demanderai de venir avec les meilleurs scientifiques de l'univers!

Il y avait dans la voix de Ève une détermination sans faille.  
Silencieuse et en retrait, Sezv n'avait par perdu une miette des propos de cette étrange Être-lumière, elle s'interdit d'espérer.  
Les Sishen n'étaient pas parfaits, mais ils avaient le cœur bon. Aucun·e d'elleux ne se permit de lui répliquer que son projet était sur-réaliste.

\- Nous t'aiderons autant que nous le pourrons. Promit Aïshima.

 

**ooo**

 

\- Ces pièces sont normalement réservées aux invités Vulcains, Précisa Sikan de sa voix froide en les faisant entrer dans les appartements. Mais en tant qu'époux d'un Vulcain, Capitaine, vous y avez votre place

\- Serais-je devenu un demi-Vulcain? Demanda Jim, le plus impassiblement possible. Voilà qui augmente le taux de vulcanité de la pièce!

Sikan regarda Kirk d'un air presque interrogatif, il ne comprenait pas l'illogisme de ces propos irrationnels.

…  
_\- Bah, oui, j'ai une demi-nationalité Vulcaine, si j'ai bien compris. Ce qui fait à nous deux un Vulcain entier!_ Pensa Jim

_\- Jim, je suis de nationalité Vulcaine._

_\- Mentalement, tu l'es à 100% Mais génétiquement tu es à demi-Vulcain_

-  _Certes. Cette addition n'en est pas moins totalement irrationnelle. Je doute que Sikan soit à même de comprendre ta plaisanterie!_

 _\- Ri nam-tor_ _Halitra-lan Le-suma_ _kash-ral t'kha'wal ha? [_ _L'amiral Glaçon n'a pas le sens de l'humour?]  
_...

\- Je suppose que c'est une plaisanterie Humaine. Dit Sikan  
T'Kahael-Ève aussi, appréciait les plaisanteries irrationnelles, ce devait être un trait comportemental typiquement Humain.  
Il avait avait perçu leurs échanges de pensées. Comme toutes les personnes qui les connaissaient, il en était totalement blasé.

\- En effet, Amiral. Répondit Spock.

\- J'en déduis que la santé morale de votre Époux s'est améliorée. Avança Sikan prudemment.  
Ou comment dire sans briser de tabou qu'il était satisfait de constater que Jim allait émotionnellement mieux

\- On ne peut rien vous cacher, Amiral. Approuva l'époux en question. La solidarité est toujours un facteur psycho-affectif très bénéfique pour les Humains.  
Sikan comprit que Kirk appréciait et reconnaissait la valeur de l'aide qu'il leur apportait.

\- Je vais vous laisser vous installer. Se contenta de répondre Sikan impassiblement, mais avec une infime lueur de contentement au fond des yeux.

Jim attendit que Sikan soit sorti pour dire  
\- J'ai fait de gros progrès dans le parlé-suggéré-des-émotions Vulcain ! S'exclama Jim avec satisfaction

\- Je le reconnais. L'amiral a parfaitement compris ton ressenti, car tu le lui as dit d'une façon qu'il pouvait accepter. Approuva Spock avec une fierté masquée

\- Ne penses-tu pas que ça mérite pas un  _petit quelque-chose_  d'encouragement, mmm? Demanda Jim de sa voix troublante.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Spock. Il s'empara de ses doigts en un tendre  _Ozh'esta_  et vint cueillir sur ses lèvres ce baisé bien mérité...

ooo

Jim tournait en rond dans ce qui était leur nouveau domicile pour un temps indéterminé dans cette ambassade. Il avait été impressionné par le mélange d'épure et l'impression de "cocon" qui s'en dégageait, à la fois confortable et fonctionnel.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire de tout ce temps libre? Répéta-t-il

Spock leva le nez de son pad, et repoussa à plus tard la lecture de cette intéressante thèse scientifique, pour répondre à Jim :  
\- Quel temps libre?

Il fallut une fraction de seconde à Jim pour comprendre. Oui, bien sûr, en bon Vulcain, Spock avait déjà dû se concocter tout un programme de recherches scientifiques  
\- Je ne suis pas un théoricien comme toi, j'ai besoin d'action! De choses à faire!

\- Je pense que Starfleet ne tardera pas à nous transmettre de nouveaux rapports à remplir pour compléter ceux que nous leur avons envoyés

\- ... je bondis d'allégresse. Répliqua Jim d'un ton morne.

\- Tu pourrais parfaire tes connaissances scientifiques...

\- Oh joie! Répondit Jim avec ironie

\- Nous disposons d'une bibliothèque à l'ancienne, avec des livres analogique.

\- Tu veux dire des livres imprimés sur du papier? Là tu m'intéresses, tu sais combien j'aime lire. Mais cela ne va pas occuper toutes mes journées et je vais finir par m'encroûter et faire du lard. Et après Bones va me poursuivre de ses assiduités pour m'imposer un régime à base de salades vertes insipides!

\- Tu peux aussi parfaire ton entraînement physique avec Azhular. Suggéra Spock qui avait deviné la signification de cette métaphore. Ce qui te permettrai d'éviter ces inconvénients.

\- ...mmm, tu veux ma mort ? Azhular est adepte des entraînements très musclés. Là pour le coup, je vais y laisser un membre!

Spock ne releva pas l'exagération  
\- Tu apprécies prendre des risques, non ?

\- Touché! Sourit Jim. Et toi, quel est ton programme?

\- Je réunis et étudie des thèses et des recherches scientifiques de toute nationalité sur les ondes électro-magnétiques et leurs propriétés, des plus anciennes au plus récentes. Chaque espèce Humanoïde a sa propre méthodologie pour étudier la variété de ce phénomène. Ce qui est logique car, en fonction des espèces, les cellules réceptrices des yeux diffèrent, tout comme les processus de décodage du cerveau.

Spock perçut la douleur de Jim. Le mot lumière, ou onde électro-magnétiques réveillaient toujours la douleur du manque.

\- Dès demain matin, nous pourrons recommencer nos entraînements lumineux. Il nous a été spécifiquement attribué un bâtiment à cet effet.

\- Oui. Cela me fera du bien. J'aurai l'impression de faire enfin quelque chose pour retrouver Ève.

ooo

C'était la fin de la journée. Jim rejoignit leur appartement, satisfait. Il avait réussi à ne pas s'ennuyer.  
Jim s'était programmé toute une collection de livres à découvrir, dont quelques-uns en Vulcain, conseillés par Spock. Certains bouquins de littérature humaine étaient de véritables antiquités datant du dix-neuf au vingt-et-unième siècle. Il y avait aussi de somptueux rouleaux de glyphes Vulcains auxquels ils n'avaient pas encore touché.  
Jim avait longuement parlé avec Bones autour d'un verre, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient fait et ce fut très agréable.  
Il avait des courbatures partout à cause de son entraînement avec Azhular, lequel avait été impitoyable. Il comptait bien demander un massage à son  _T'hy'la_ , un long massage et... il frissonna d'anticipation en imaginant ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite tous les deux

De son coté, Spock avait vaqué à ses propres occupations.  
Il avait commencé à réunir et coordonner les différentes données sur les ondes électro-magnétique, avait fait des recherches sur le peuple Zhuyi-Xim au sein duquel les Sishen naissaient naturellement.  
Il avait aussi pratiqué un peu d'exercice physique et avait aidé Jim à choisir des livres Vulcains contenant de magnifiques poèmes datant de l'ère pré-réforme.  
Tout deux avait réussi à coordonner leurs émissions de Saïshen et à en augmenter sensiblement l'intensité

Spock et Jim avaient revêtus leurs kabika du soir. Dans la journée ils portaient des cafetans Vulcains pour faire honneur à leurs hôtes. À la tombée du jour en privé, ils préféraient revêtir ces vêtements que Ève adorait leur voir porter.  
On frappa à la porte avant qu'ils n'aient commencé leur séance quotidienne de méditation

-  _Dif-tor heh Smusma,_   _Halitra-lan_  [Vie longue et prospère, Amiral] Je vous en prie entrez... Qu'avez-vous sur l'épaule,  _Halitra_  ? S'étonna Jim.

- _Sochya heh dif,_   _Khart-lan_ [paix et longue vie, Capitaine] Je vais vous l'expliquer

\- Entrez, Amiral. Asseyez-vous. Proposa Spock

Il prit place à leur table basse. Spock posa des verres et une carafe sur celle-ci, Kirk y mit une coupelle de pétales de fleurs. Lash'a bourdonna une gentille invitation, mais l'Émeraudine resta accrochée à Sikan, silencieuse. Kirk vit qu'elle avait les élytres rayées, était-elle blessée? Ses antennes plumeuses étaient plaquées tout contre son dos : elle était souffrante, malheureuse ou effrayée. Il eut envie de venir en aide à cette compatriote de Lash'a.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous ayez cette Émeraudine sur votre épaule ? Demanda Spock qui avait tiré les mêmes conclusions que Jim

\- Il reste des Krupsu infiltrés dans les instances de Starfleet. Expliqua impassiblement Sikan. Le gardien de cette Émeraudine a été tué lors de l'identification et l'arrestation de l'un d'entre eux. Les stridulations de cet insectoïde m'ont... incommodé et je l'ai pris dans ma main. Je lui ai intimé l'ordre de se taire, et qu'en échange je lui trouverai un nouveau gardien. Il est resté accroché à mon épaule tout l'après-midi.

L'Émeraudine aurait eu besoin d'être consolée et rassurée! Jim se retint de reprocher à Sikan son manque de compassion: il avait agi en Vulcain. Comment aurait-il pu le comprendre? Par contre, il assumait la parole donnée puisqu'il était là devant eux avec elle. Il aurait très bien pu s'en débarrasser à la confiant à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je vois. Dit Spock. Quel est son nom?

\- Son nom? Son gardien le nommait Vert.

\- Que d'amour! Railla Kirk.

Sikan ne comprit pas la réaction du Capitaine. Que venait faire ce sentiment dans leur conversation?

\- Je crains qu'il ne soit de votre ressort de prendre soin de Vert, à présent. Dit Spock

\- Pourquoi le ferai-je?

\- En lui donnant un ordre, vous vous êtes positionné comme son nouveau gardien. Expliqua Spock. De plus, il pourrait vous être utile dans l'accomplissement de vos fonctions: il est la seule espèce connue capable d'identifier les Krupsu sous leur déguisement holographique, et de déterminer si une personne est digne de confiance ou non.

…  
- _Et ils ont besoin d'amour._ S'alarma Jim.  _Sera-t-il capable de lui en donner?_  
...

\- En effet. Ces compétences me seraient très utiles. Considéra Sikan avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'intérêt

\- Mais pour que cela fonctionne de façon efficace, il faut créer avec eux des liens... d'attachement. Précisa Kirk. Les Émeraudines ont des besoins affectifs.

\- Et comment procède-t-on pour subvenir à ces besoins affectifs? Demanda Sikan

Jim parvint à conserver son calme. Il avait la sensation que Sikan demandait la notice d'utilisation d'une machine! Il décida cependant de faire confiance à Spock.

\- Il va vous falloir d'abord accepter de communiquer mentalement avec elle. Expliqua Spock. Et ne surtout pas le considérer comme un être inférieur. Les Émeraudines sont des empath. Elles sont dotées d'une intelligence qui leur est propre.

Sikan hocha la tête comme s'il prenait des notes mentalement.

\- Il faudra la caresser plusieurs fois par jour afin de lui faire comprendre que vous tenez à elle, que vous éprouver un réel attachement à son égard. Poursuivit Kirk en calquant le ton de sa voix sur celle de Spock. C'est très important.

Sikan hocha à nouveau la tête. Cela était parfaitement faisable, il pouvait parfaitement programmer les heures de ces séance de caresses afin qu'elles soient réparties dans la journée de façon efficiente.

\- Et la féliciter de temps en temps quand son aide a été... efficace. Précisa Kirk. Je sais que ce ne sont pas dans les manières d'être des Vulcains qui n'en ont pas besoin. Les Émeraudines ont besoin de cette forme d'encouragement. Cela peut vous aider à consolider des liens d'attachement.

\- Je pense que je saurai me forcer.

\- Nous vous indiquerons ses besoins alimentaires. Ajouta Spock

\- Et peut-être lui donner un nom plus... valorisant afin qu'elle sache qu'il vous est... important. Suggéra Jim.

\- Commencez par le prendre dans votre paume. Ouvrez-lui une part de votre esprit. Conseilla Spock

Sikan saisit l'Émeraudine avec délicatesse, comme s'il craignait de la blesser. L'insecte ne se débattit pas. Il se mit à trembler. Sikan le posa dans sa paume. Il murmura presque doucement  
-  _Tam'a t'nash-veh svi'dular, tam'a t'dular svi'nash-veh_  [mon esprit dans le vôtre, votre esprit dans le mien]

L'Émeraudine cessa ses tremblements dès qu'elle sentit l'effleurement de l'esprit du Vulcain. Sikan fut presque étonné de l'entendre parler dans son esprit. La voix était tremblante et désespérée. Il dut hausser ses _naph-fo-dan_ pour se protéger de cette profonde détresse  
-  _...ni ek sa'awek... dvel-tor tev-tor_ [tellement tout seul ... vouloir mourir!]

Il sembla à Sikan qu'elle se servait de sa mémoire à lui afin de communiquer avec lui dans sa langue à lui. Étrange et si fragile petit être vivant, songea-t-il.

\- Vert, je vous propose de travailler avec moi dans des rapports de mutuelle entraide. Dit Sikan impassiblement. Vous m'assisterez dans mon travail, et je m'engage à subvenir à vos besoins physiques et affectifs.

Kirk ne put se retenir de poser sa tête dans sa main, dépité. Sikan avait bien assimilé que l'Émeraudine était un Être intelligent. Mais il lui parlait comme il l'aurait fait avec un Vulcain!

...  
_\- Sikan n'a rien compris à ce que nous lui avons expliqué!_

 _\- Vert va lire dans son esprit. Fait-leur confiance._  
...

Sikan remarqua le geste du Capitaine:  
\- Qu'ai-je dit d'inconvenant ?

\- Ce n'est pas un Vulcain! Expliqua Kirk avec un calme qui l'étonna lui-même.

\- Si nous sommes amenés à collaborer ensemble, il me semble logique de poser dès le départ les modalités de cette coopération et...

Sikan se tut. Il sentit l'esprit de l'Émeraudine s'immiscer discrètement dans le sien, sans agressivité. La profonde détresse ce Vert s'était muée en étonnement, puis en interrogation. Vert fit le premier pas et s'ouvrit à lui  
Sikan ressentit la personnalité profonde de ce petit Être, beaucoup de... gentillesse, oui, c'est ainsi que les Humains nommaient ce trait de caractère. Une vive intelligence. De la bonté et de l'empathie.  
Sikan avait toujours réprimé en lui toute forme d'affect. Étonnement, ceux-là étaient... agréables. Très doux, aussi léger que ses antennes de plume. Ils n'agressait pas la neutralité de son équilibre psychique. Il n'y opposa donc aucune résistance. Il posa son autre main sur Vert, dans un geste protecteur. De façon réflexe, il le frôlait d'une caresse malhabile, comme s'il craignait de le blesser.  
Comprenant que ce Vulcain ne refusait pas ce contact, Vert explora sa psyché avec une surprenante délicatesse. Ce qu'il découvrit en lui le rassurait totalement.

...  
_\- Ça alors!_  S'étonna Jim en voyant l'attitude protectrice de Sikan

 _\- Tu vois._  Pensa Spock. Vert _a commencé à exploré sa psyché. Il a cessé de trembler._

_\- Oui, tu as raison... tu crois qu'ils sont déjà en train de créer des liens?_

_\- C'est possible._  
...

Sikan cligna des yeux, comme s'il se réveillait. Le Capitaine et le Commandant n'avaient pas bougé. Ils avaient attendu avec patience qu'il achève sa fusion mentale avec Vert.

\- Vous devriez lui donner un autre nom. Insista doucement Kirk, ému par ce geste presque affectueux de la part de ce froid Vulcain

\- ... oui... Répondit Sikan d'une voix un peu distante, comme s'il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Considérant son premier nom et son aspect physique, il me semble logique de la nommer Kur'ek'zer [joyau vert]

Kur'ek'zer émit un faible bourdonnement d'appréciation, et Kirk eut du mal à retenir un sourire attendri, car le mot " _joyau"_  sous-entendait " _précieux"_. Lash'a ronronna à son tour d'approbation.

\- Oui, c'est un nom tout à fait logique. Approuva vulcainement Spock qui avait suivi la pensée de Jim.

Sikan tendit la main afin de délicatement déposer Kur'ek'zer dans la coupelle et celle-ci commença à manger avec appétit. Elle fut rejointe par Lash'a qui vrombit gentiment de bienvenue. Les deux Émeraudines semblèrent entamer une conversation toute en légers bourdonnements et frôlement d'antennes. Cela ressemblait à une danse harmonieuse.

\- Vous avez dit "la" nommer... C'est encore une femelle! Remarqua Kirk. J'ai l'impression que toutes les Émeraudines de son espèce que nous croisons sont de genre féminin!

\- Elle vous a rapidement adoptée. Remarqua Spock

\- Son ancien gardien ne la traitait pas de façon appropriée, il ne mérite pas qu'elle porte son deuil. Répliqua Sikan avec une imperceptible désapprobation. Elle m'a rapidement montré sa vie. Elle est sortie de sa chrysalide il y a 3.56 jours et l'humanoïde n'a même pas pris le temps de créer correctement des liens d'attachement avec elle avant de la faire travailler! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué d'établir avec cet Être intelligent les bases de liens de confiance et de respect mutuel!

\- Je vous préviens, si vous parvenez à créer de tels liens, elle émettra des émotions affectives. Dit Spock.

\- Je suis un Vulcain qui sait se contrôler, je saurai y faire face. Répliqua Sikan.

Il regarda Kur'ek'zer avec satisfaction. Oui, cette coopération allait le rendre beaucoup plus efficient, cela valait bien ce sacrifice. Et au contact de toutes les espèces qu'il avaient rencontrées au sein de l'alliance Fraternité, il avait appris à gérer ces afflux d'affects imprévisibles.

\- Cependant, je ne suis pas uniquement venu afin de parler de Kur'ek'zer avec vous.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, il reste des Krupsu infiltrés. Dit Spock

\- Oui. Il semblerait aussi qu'un contrat de mort ait été posé sur vos têtes.

\- À cause de la destruction de Dochnesh et de leur flotte. Devina Kirk

\- Tout à fait. J'ai fait renforcer la sécurité de l'ambassade. Dorénavant, plus personne ne pourra entrer ou sortir sans un sauf-conduit.

\- Et nous somme confinés dans l'ambassade. Soupira Kirk

\- Il en va de votre sécurité. Insista Sikan.

Kur'ek'zer vint se poser sur l'épaule de Sikan. Elle grattouilla sa veste afin de s'installer confortablement. Elle émettait des affects de bien-être et de confiance, que le Vulcain considéra comme satisfaisants. Leur coopération démarrait sur de bonnes bases.  
De son coté, Lash'a était retournée sur l'épaule de Spock, satisfaite

 _\- Kur'ek'zer shar'es._  Pensa-t-elle.  _Ma Sikan hi ri gluvau zherka , Sikan rom-sasu._ [Kur'ek'zer rassurée, Sikan avoir mais pas montrer émotion, mais Sikan homme-bon]  
Spock partagea les mots de Kur'ek'zer avec Jim.

\- Permettez-moi une dernière question avant de vous laisser. S'il s'avère que notre collaboration est mutuellement efficace, pensez-vous que les représentants de EpsylonPrime verraient un inconvénient à confier certaines de ses Émeraudines à certains de mes agents?

\- Ce sera à eux de vous le dire. Répondit Kirk.

\- Sachez qu'il faudra que vos agents soient avertis des besoins affectifs de ces êtres. Dit Spock. Notre peuple n'est pas éduqué en ce sens.

\- Certes. Mais nous sommes cependant aptes à évoluer lorsque la logique et la nécessité l'exigent.  
N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait fait lors de ce voyage?

ooo

Seul dans ses quartiers, Sikan prit le temps de caresser Kur'ek'zer avant de procéder à sa séance de méditation. Elle émit aussitôt des affects de quiétude. Il comprit confusément que l'insectoïde prenait garde à ne pas l'inonder avec ses émotions, tout comme il faisait un effort pour ne pas rejeter ses besoins affectifs. Elle était décidément d'une grande intelligence. Il avait pensé un peu fort et elle bourdonna doucement.  
-  _Ri Kur'ek'zer nam-tor kunli-fam. Sikan rom-sasu_ [Kur'ek'zer plus être triste. Sikan homme-bon]

Sikan s'assit sur son coussin de méditation. Il ne repoussa pas Kur'ek'zer qui souhaitait rester sur son épaule. S'il voulait établir des relations de confiance mutuelle, il se devait d'accepter cette présence.  
Kur'ek'zer se retira de son esprit dès qu'il commença à se concentrer. Elle s'endormit, tout en dégageant un affect léger et doux...

Au matin, il n'oublia pas de la nourrir et de la caresser. Il prit même le temps de lustrer ses élytres avec une chamoisine très douce afin qu'ils soient aussi nickel que sa propre tenue. Ce qu'elle apprécia vivement.  
Lorsqu'il se rendit en mission au centre de commandement de Starfleet, elle lui montra en lui prêtant ses yeux les personnes en qui il pouvait se permettre d'avoir confiance, et ceux dont il devait se méfier... et Sikan éprouva une vive satisfaction d'avoir entrepris ce partenariat.  
Kur'ek'zer ressentit en retour de la reconnaissance pour ce Vulcain qui la considérait avec respect, et un profond bonheur de se sentir à la fois utile et appréciée. Elle parvint à modérer ses affects pour ne pas incommoder Sikan. Le Vulcain les interpréta comme le signe que leur coopération était mutuellement profitable.

 

**ooo**

 

Les locaux dans lesquels étaient logés les Sishen étaient grands et spacieux. De nombreux jardins avaient été aménagés pour eux entre les bâtiments. Ève remarqua cependant que nulle fenêtre ne permettait de regarder à l'extérieur, sur les villes Zhizv qui devaient pourtant entourer ces lieux. Elle ne posa pas de question et se promit de faire sa petite enquête.

Un ascenseur amena Ève et Sezv tout en haut de la plus haute tour. Elles entrèrent dans un dôme de verre. Ils étaient à une hauteur vertigineuse, au point de voir la courbure de cette planète.

\- Ces diodes récoltent la lumière émise et la répartissent autour de la planète et de notre soleil. Expliqua Sezv

\- Et la transforme en bouclier, si j'ai bien compris.

\- Oui.

\- Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux

**ooo**

**Fin de la quatorzième partie**

* * *

**à suivre  
** Partie XV  _Rishanlar_  [persévérances]

Ève attendit que Sezv soit sortie pour commencer. Là où elle se trouvait, probablement à plusieurs kilomètres au dessus de la terre ferme, il n'y avait aucun risque pour que sa lumière n'incommode qui que ce soit.

ooo

Nous avons retrouvé notre douce Petite Ève... elle juste un peu plus têtue et volontaire.  
Et Sikan s'est trouvée une nouvelle amie

ooo


	71. Pi'tum-vel [pad]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XV  _Rishanlar_  [persévérances]

* * *

 **chapitre 1 -** **_Pi'tum-vel_ ** **  
[pad]**

**oOo**

Précédemment :  
Un ascenseur amena Ève et Sezv tout en haut de la plus haute tour. Elles entrèrent dans un dôme de verre. Ils étaient à une hauteur vertigineuse, au point de voir la courbure de cette planète.  
\- Ces diodes récoltent la lumière émise et la répartit autour de la planète et de notre soleil. Expliqua Sezv  
\- Et la transforme en bouclier, si j'ai bien compris.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux

**ooo**

Ève attendit que Sezv soit sortie pour commencer. Là où elle se trouvait, probablement à plusieurs kilomètres au dessus de la terre ferme, il n'y avait aucun risque pour que sa Saïshen n'incommode qui que ce soit. Elle allait donc pouvoir la pousser à son maximum. Elle avait depuis longtemps compris qu'à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait fait, sa puissance disponible augmentait en conséquence par la suite. Elle allait donc donner tout ce qu'elle avait, jour après jour, quitte à perdre connaissance à chaque fois, jusqu'à être capable de joindre Spock et Jim.  
Elle était bien parvenue une fois à transmettre sa Saïshen à Tamek, en lui faisant traverser la moitié de la galaxie... même s'il fallait franchir deux galaxies, cette galaxie-là et celle où étaient ses T'hylara, elle y parviendrait!

Pour les Zhizv, cela ne changeait rien. Ils avaient  _juste_  besoin d'un maximum d'émission lumineuse, qu'importe si la raison pour laquelle elle la produisait était complètement égoïste… elle n'était pas sûre de pourvoir survivre longtemps avec cet état de manque qui lui vrillait les entrailles à chaque seconde. Il était donc indispensable qu'elle soit le plus rapidement capable d'unir à nouveau son esprit aux leurs.

Ève ferma les yeux, imagina les mains de ses  _Sa-t'hylara_  dans les siennes et commença à émettre sa Saïshen. Tout d'abord doucement, afin que son organisme se ré-habitue à la sensation. Puis de plus en plus fort.

 _AshayamSpock,AshayamJim,AshayamSpock,AshayamJim..._  [ SpockAmour,JimAmour...] Répéta-t-elle comme un mantra en y mettant tout son Amour, avec le fol espoir que ces mots leurs parviennent

Elle sentit son corps s'affaiblir peu à peu, et son esprit se déliter. Bah, ce n'était pas grave, Bones avait toujours pour elle un hypospray de fortifiant dans sa besace... Elle perdit connaissance.

Ève sentit qu'on la portait. Elle était portée avec délicatesse, comme une enfant fragile.  
Ce n'étaient pas les bras de Spock ou de Jim, trop filiformes, ni leurs douces odeurs. De plus, il n'y avait pas deux bras, mais quatre. Les déplacements de la personne qui la tenait étaient fluides, presque aériens. Ève devina qui la portait ainsi avant même entrouvrir les yeux. Elle vit le masque. Elle ne sursauta pas:

\- Sezv ?

\- Oui, Dame Ève. Pardonnez-moi cette familiarité. Vous vous êtes évanouie! Voulez-vous que je fasse venir un guérisseur?

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine, ce n'est pas la première fois. Soupira Ève. Un bon gros dodo et il n'y paraîtra rien. La Saïshen que j'ai produite a-t-elle été satisfaisante ?

\- Oui, ma Dame, plus que satisfaisante.

\- Je peux marcher à présent, vous savez. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me porter, je dois être lourde

\- Non, ma Dame, vous n'êtes pas lourde. De plus, nous les Zhizv sommes beaucoup plus fort que les Humanoïdes. Mais si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous reposer à terre. Répondit Sezv d'une voix douce, comme si elle avait deviné le besoin de réconfort de l'Humaine

\- … non, si ça ne vous gène pas, moi non plus. Soupira doucement Ève en se blottissant un peu plus entre ces bras, les yeux mi-clos. Je suis bien, là. C'est tout doux et tout câlin…

Épuisée, Ève n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal, sinon, elle ne se serait jamais permise d'avoir de tels propos. Elle perçut une puissante vague d'émotion en provenance de Sezv, mais trop fatiguée pour réfléchir, elle ne s'y attarda pas. L'affect transmis ne comportait aucun aspect négatif. Il lui suffisait de savoir que cela ne gênait pas la Zhizv de la porter. Elle se laissa glisser dans un demi sommeil en toute confiance, bercée par la démarche souple de Sevz

Sezv la posa sur son lit avec précaution, comme si l'Humaine avait été fragile comme de la porcelaine

\- Merci, Sezv. Murmura Ève en se rendormant aussitôt

Sezv contempla cette étrange être Humain. Elle avait paru si violente, si enragée de colère à son réveil. Elle était devenue à présent si bienveillante. Ève avait produit une grande quantité de lumière, très puissante, si puissante qu'elle avait grillé la moitié des diodes de captage. Sezv lui ôta les chaussures et remonta doucement la couverture sur elle.

-  _Itaren, K'diwa-Spock, rom-mu-gor Ashayam-Jim_  [merci, Spock-bien-aimé, bonne nuit Jim-amour] Murmura Ève dans son sommeil

Et Sezv éprouva de la peine pour cette Humaine alors que le traducteur lui révélait ses mots. Elle se promit de tout mettre en œuvre pour contribuer à l'aider à adoucir ce légitime chagrin.

 

**OOO**

 

La soirée se déroulait toute en douceur pour Leonard McCoy et Azhular Kyuoshi. Ils étaient eux aussi hébergés dans l'un des appartements de l'Ambassade réservés aux invités Vulcains. Un Humain et un Klingon. Cela ne s'était jamais fait auparavant.

Leonard avait réussi à jeter pèle-mêle dans un grand sac quelques affaires personnels, son pad de médecin et des échantillons de son laboratoire dans de petites boites sécurisée. Il faisait le bilan des expériences en cours. Assis non loin de lui, Azhular révisait la réglementation de Starfleet sur son pad.

D'ici la fin de la journée, Azhular allait  _avoir le droit_  de sauter sur son Leo pour le  _dévorer._  McCoy n'avait eu aucune difficulté à obtenir ce compromis de son amant.  
Leurs liens de Saïshen facilitaient considérablement leurs communications. Étrangement, ils avaient presque moins besoin de mots. Ils se comprenaient mieux. Sous ses apparences de jeunot capricieux, impulsif et inconséquent, Azhular était un homme adulte et responsable, soucieux du bien-être de son  _QI'tu Sor._  Leonard, le ronchon colérique, était tout aussi protecteur vis à vis de son  _Insupportable Gamin._ Il était prêt à tout pour lui, mais il avait aussi besoin du réconfort sécurisant d'un minimum de routine.

Ils n'attendaient aucune visite, la sonnerie de leur porte les prit au dépourvu. Leonard ouvrit et se retrouva face à Haukasu T'Raya. Il ne prit pas la peine de cacher son étonnement.

-  _Ocassu Tirailla? Sochihia et dife._  Dit-il aimablement pour l'accueillir.  
Leonard n'avait aucune difficulté à prononcer les mots Klingons, mais ceux en Vulcain lui posaient toujours problème.

-  _Dif-tor heh smusma._  Répondit la Guérisseuse sans se formaliser.  
Cet Humain faisait l'effort de parler en sa langue. Lui reprocher sa prononciation aurait été totalement inapproprié.

\- Entrez, Haukasu T'Raya. Dit Azhular en déposant trois verres et une carafe d'eau sur la table basse. Prenez place.

\- Quelle est la raison de votre visite? Demanda Leonard, inquiet. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave?

\- Il ne s'est rien passé de grave. Répondit-elle en s'asseyant. Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec vous.

Les deux hommes partagèrent muettement leur étonnement.

\- Nous vous écoutons. Dit Leonard en s'asseyant en même temps que Azhular.

\- Le jour où j'ai diagnostiqué la reconstitution du  _Reh-vla-talikal'kash-naf_  du Capitaine Kirk et du Commandant Spock, j'ai remarqué, malgré votre discrétion, que vous étiez tout deux des porteurs de Saïshen.

La circonspection des Vulcains était légendaire. Cette femme n'avait aucune mauvaise intention. Nier la vérité aurait été stupide. Azhular perçut l'approbation de Leonard.

\- En effet. Concéda le Klingon. En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?  
Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans sa voix, juste le besoin de comprendre.

\- J'ai procédé à une batterie d'examens médicaux sur nous deux dès que nous avons découvert en nous ce pouvoir étrange. Nos santés ne sont pas mises en danger par cette Saïshen. Ajouta McCoy, perplexe.

\- Cette Saïshen vous permet actuellement de partager vos affects sous la forme d'une transmission psychique de vos émotions. Suis-je dans l'erreur?

\- Pas du tout. C'est la raison pour laquelle ma  _loq be nI'_  nous a transmis ce pouvoir.  
Pour lui permettre de veiller sur son  _QI'tu Sor_ , toujours et partout, même de loin. Azhular eut une bouffée d'instinct protecteur. Celle-ci se répandit aussitôt dans le cœur de Leonard, qui se mit à battre plus fort. Bon sang ce qu'il pouvait aimer cet  _insupportable_   _Gamin_!

\- Par conséquent, il existe entre vous deux un lien mental comparable à un  _Telsu-kash-naf_ , qui est le lien des Époux Vulcains. Poursuivit tranquillement T'Raya, tout en observant attentivement les moindres réactions de ces  _Telsu_.  
T'Raya avait toujours été une guérisseuse attentive. Elle ne perdait jamais une occasion d'approfondir son Art et sa d'améliorer sa compréhension du monde qui l'entourait. Elle avait activement affiné son sens de l'observation depuis qu'elle côtoyait tous ces Humanoïdes non-Vulcains. Ils ne cachaient pas leurs émotions sous un masque d'impassibilité. Elle décoda les indices sur leurs expressions faciales et corporelles. Les communications mentales de ces deux hommes s'accomplissaient de façon instinctive! Leur  _Kash-naf_  devait déjà être profondément inscrits en eux.

Leonard et Azhular échangèrent un long regard : partageaient-ils réellement un lien mental comparable à celui qui reliait leurs ami·es ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais posé cette question.  
La douleur de la perte de _leur_  Petite Ève, leur inquiétude face à l'immense souffrance de Jim et Spock, puis la joie de la savoir encore vivante, la frustration de ne pas être en capacité de la retrouver... tout cela les avaient empêché de réaliser ce qui se jouait en eux grâce à cette lumière merveilleuse.  
Au moment où cette guérisseuse verbalisait cette information, ils éprouvèrent le besoin viscéral de tester la réalité de ce lien, de le ressentir. Leur  _Kash-naf_ vibra en eux: aucun doute n'était désormais permis. Leurs cœurs s'accélérèrent à l'unisson alors qu'ils prenaient conscience de la force de celui-ci. Ils émirent une douce Saïshen. Oh, c'était si agréable de percevoir l'Être aimé ainsi !

Haukasu T'Raya ne brisa pas le silence qui s'était installé. Elle extrapolait sans peine les affects éprouvés par ces  _Telsu_ , leur logique émerveillement. Ils restaient très calmes, seuls leurs yeux brillaient d'un bonheur intense. Comme toustes les Vulcain·es qui avaient pris part à l'expédition Fraternité, T'Raya avait appris à accepter les diverses formes d'expressions d'émotions des non-Vulcains. Et même, dans une certaine mesure, à en ressentir. Ce bonheur si légitime de ces  _Telsu_  était... agréable à observer.

Le docteur sembla se réveiller.  
\- Si vous vous êtes donnée la peine de venir nous voir, c'est qu'il y a un problème. Dit-il

\- Il est envisageable que ce  _Telsu-kash-naf_  évolue et s'amplifie avec le temps. Est-ce votre cas?

Leonard et Azhular échangèrent un regard. Leur lien vibra à nouveau, plus fortement que la fois précédente. Comme si leurs prises de consciences lui avaient fait gagner en intensité. Oh merveille!

\- Oui. Confirma Azhular. Je perçois de mieux en mieux les émotions de Leonard.

\- Il en est de même pour moi. Ajouta McCoy

\- Il est par conséquent indispensable que vous appreniez à élaborer et utiliser des  _Naph-fo-dan_ , des boucliers mentaux, afin de ...

Les deux hommes s'indignèrent aussitôt:  
\- Je n'ai rien à cacher à Leonard!

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je cacher des choses à Azhular?

T'Raya ne fut pas étonnée par cette sur-réaction émotionnelle. Rien de surprenant de la part de deux hommes loyaux l'un envers l'autre. Elle avait longuement parlé avec le Commandant Spock. Il était leur ami, aussi elle avait logiquement anticipé qu'il soit au courant de leur pouvoir de Saïshen. Reconnaissant la pertinence de la démarche de la Guérisseuse, Spock avait accepté de la conseiller. Il était plus que nécessaire de mettre en place ces  _Naph-fo-dan shidick_  [barrières mentales]  
Elle reprit l'exemple que le Commandant lui avait donné:

\- Imaginons, Docteur, que vous soyez en train de procéder sur un patient à des soins opératoires délicats...

Azhular fut le premier à comprendre  
\- Et que je me mette en colère pour une raison ou une autre. Cela pourrait te déconcentrer !

\- Vous êtes allée demander conseil à Spock, n'est-ce pas? Sourit McCoy, presque amusé

\- En effet, Docteur McCoy

\- Spock est bien placé pour connaître par cœur les avantages et les inconvénients d'un  _telesukachenafe._ Reconnut McCoy.

\- Est-il envisageable que Leonard et moi soyons un jour capables d'échanger nos pensées, comme eux? Demanda Azhular en parvenant à contenir son espoir.

\- Vous n'êtes ni Vulcains, ni d'une espèce-psy. Cependant, le Commandant Spock m'a expliqué que vos Saïshen agissaient comme un amplificateur des capacités psy. Je ne puis donc pas nier cette possibilité, puisque le Capitaine Kirk et T'Sai Ève ont développés la capacité d'échanger leurs pensées avec leur  _Telsu_

\- D'où l'importance d'autant plus grande de ces barrières mentales. Reconnut McCoy. Comment ces transmissions mentales évoluent-elles normalement entre deux Vulcains liés?

\- Le premier stade est un échange d'affect. Le second permet la transmission d'images mentales. Le dernier donne accès à des échanges verbaux. À chaque nouveau stade, le  _Kash-naf_  se renforce entre les conjoints liés.

\- Comment allez-vous faire pour nous aider à construire ces  _Naph-fo-dan_? Demanda Azhular. Ces... choses sont immatérielles et nos esprits fonctionnement différemment du vôtre.

\- Le commandant Spock m'a conseillé de procéder via une fusion mentale, ce qui me permettra d'adapter la forme de ces  _Kash-naf_  en fonction de la structure de vos psychés.

\- Nos esprits ne sont pas bien rangés au carré comme celui de Spock. Précisa McCoy. Ça risque d'être un peu, hum, désagréable pour vous

\- Ouhai, et bien, dans le mien, s'est carrément le bordel !

La prévenance de ces Humanoïdes toucha étrangement T'Raya.

\- C'est pour cela que je vous propose de commencer par vous aider à entrer dans un état de méditation. Cela rendra de plus vos esprit plus réceptifs. Ensuite je vous montrerai comment utiliser l'énergie de vos Saïshen pour élaborer vos propres  _Naph-fo-dan_.

Les deux hommes suivirent ses instructions, et parvinrent à aplanir leurs émotions.

T'Raya n'avait jamais accompli de fusion mentale avec un Klingon. Cela fut absolument fascinant. Ce n'était pas le "bordel" dont il avait parlé. Il y avait dans cet esprit flamboyant un puissant réservoir d'agressivité, une loyauté à toute épreuve, des amours et des amitiés immenses entourées de Saïshen tourbillonnante, et des souvenirs extrêmement douloureux. T'Raya brida sa curiosité scientifique et prit bien garde à ne pas explorer plus avant cette psyché étonnante.  
Incroyable! Les pulsions de violence, tout comme ces souvenirs au goût de sang, étaient emmurés à l'intérieur de protections psychiques. Elle ne se serait jamais attendu à découvrir cela dans la psyché d'un Klingon!  
La structure de ces remparts était étonnement proche de celle d'un bouclier mental Vulcain ! T'Raya analysa rapidement l'agencement de ces protections afin d'aider le Klingon a élaborer des boucliers qui soient parfaitement adaptés à ses besoins.  
Azhular attachait une grande importance au bien-être de son  _QI'tu Sor_. Peu lui importait d'être envahi par les pensées de Leo. Par contre, il ne voulait pas importuner son Doc avec les siennes. C'est pour lui qu'il travailla activement avec T'Raya dans la conception de ces  _Naph-fo-dan._

Elle prit le temps de faire une pause. McCoy lui servit un verre d'eau. Azhular continuait seul à travailler ses  _Tlingansu-Naph-fo-dan_  [boucliers mentaux Klingons].

La fusion mentale avec l'Humain fut, elle aussi, extrêmement intéressante. Sous des dehors calmes et tranquilles, cet Humain était tout aussi passionné que son  _Telsu,_ mais il était totalement dénué de réelle agressivité. Son ironie cinglante n'était qu'une façade protectrice. Ses explosions de colères et ses indignations vindicatives, qui avaient fait sa réputation de médecin irascible, étaient les preuves de sa profonde empathie.  
Là aussi, les structures de ce psychisme obéissaient à une logique parfaitement discernable.  
La bienveillance absolue de ce médecin n'avait d'égale que son dévouement total à sa vocation, et un respect inconditionnel envers toutes les formes de vie. Lui aussi portait en lui cet amour incommensurable et lumineux envers son amant et ses ami·es, lui aussi conservait de douloureuses blessures refoulée au plus profond de son inconscient.  
T'Raya se souvenait de la structure des  _Naph-fo-dan_  du Capitaine Kirk. Elle aida le médecin à moduler l'énergie de sa Saïshen afin d'en élaborer de comparables.  
Tout comme Azhular, Leonard prit activement part à ce travail psychique. Pour exactement les même raisons que son Précieux Gamin: il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ses ruminations mentales.

T'Raya avait sous-estimé l'énergie psychique que nécessiteraient cette activité. Dans les minutes qui suivirent la fin de sa fusion mentale avec l'Humain, elle fut affligée d'une fatigue telle qu'elle fut incapable de se mettre debout. Elle tomba dans un état de semi-sommeil. T'Raya sentit des bras forts et précautionneux la retenir alors qu'elle s'effondrait. Ils la portèrent et la déposèrent sur un lit.  
Elle entendit l'Humain ronchonner sa réprobation:

\- Cette Vulcaine est bien comme Spock! Elle est allée au delà de ses forces pour nous aider!

\- Que dit ton médicorder? Demanda le Klingon avec une inquiétude que T'Raya perçut parfaitement

\- Grande fatigue. Rien de grave, heureusement.

\- Ne la réveillons pas, qu'elle dorme dans notre lit. Répondit le Klingon. Ça ne me gène pas de dormir par terre.

\- Bah, j'ai vu pire. Il faut la couvrir pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Et augmenter la température de la chambre.

Ils lui enlevèrent ses chaussures, posèrent une couverture sur elle et sortirent.  
Jamais T'Raya ne s'était trouvée dans une telle situation! Elle connaissait à présent suffisamment l'altruisme de ces deux Hommes, pour ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle dormit d'un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Azhular ferma doucement la porte tandis que Leonard repoussait les rares meubles de la pièce de vie. Ils prirent rapidement une douche sonique, tout en travaillant leurs  _Naph-fo-dan._  Ils se firent un lit de fortune en pliant un vieux plaid décoloré et moelleux sur le sol, et des draps.

\- Cette couverture, c'est bizarrement l'un des rares trucs que j'ai trimbalé partout avec moi depuis que je suis parti de chez mes parents. Expliqua Leonard à mie voix. J'avais complètement oublié que je l'avais encore, je ne me souviens même pas l'avoir mise dans mon sac...

Les phéromones  _Hoch nIv joq_  envahirent soudain la pièce. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'émettre un son, Leonard se trouva plaqué sur la couverture. Azhular émit ce grondement possessif qui faisait toujours frissonner Leonard. Il posa sa main puissante sur sa bouche.

\- Chhh... Murmura Azhular. Elle pourrait nous entendre.

\- Mais... Tenta de protester Leonard

Azhular lui ferma la bouche d'un baiser.  
\- Ces exercices de bouclier sont frustrants. Chuchota-t-il. J'ai encore plus besoin de te sentir tout contre moi!  _qaneH!_  (je te veux)

Leonard éprouvait exactement la même chose. Il n'avait aucune envie de jouer à «non/insiste». Son esprit échauffé par les  _Hoch nIv joq_  imagina Azhular, splendide, assis sur ses hanches, et il en frémit de désir.

Le Klingon marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il plongea ses prunelles d'améthyste dans les yeux si gris de Leonard. Il avait cru voir... il n'en était pas sûr... il se pencha sur Leonard et susurra à son oreille:

- _SoH lIgh mubelmoH SoH?_  (Tu aimerais que je te chevauche?)

Leonard avait acquis suffisamment de vocabulaire Klingon pour comprendre la question de Azhular. Il lui sembla que l'esprit de son amant lui renvoyait l'image de sa propre version de ce fantasme.  
\- ... comment...? S'étonna Leonard. Tu l'as... vu?

\- Oui. C'était flou, mais oui.

La bouffée de désir de son Humain fut la plus merveilleuse des réponses, le Klingon eut un sourire carnassier.  
-  _nuq DaneH'a' vo' jIHvaD lughoStaHvIS._  (Montre-moi ce que tu veux de moi). Pense-le.

Guidé à la fois par son instinct et par les brides des images mentales qu'il percevait, Azhular embrassa longuement Leonard. Ils se déshabillèrent en silence, sans se quitter des yeux. La présence de T'Raya endormie juste à coté avait quelque-chose d'excitant.

Azhular fut plus doux que d'habitude. Il allongea son Leonard sur leur lit de fortune, et son amant se soumit en frémissant de désir. Azhular se pencha sur lui et le prit dans sa bouche, juste pour le plaisir de le faire frémir et retenir ses soupirs. Il s'assit sur ses hanches, mais Leonard le retint en protestant.  
L'humain insista pour le préparer. Adorable, merveilleux Leonard, il refusait catégoriquement d'aller plus loin sans cette étape qu'il estimait indispensable. Ce fut au tour de Azhular de se coucher et de se soumettre à ses soins si doux. Il s'abandonna à ces doigts de médecin si agiles.  
Comme toujours, Leonard ne lésina pas sur le lubrifiant. Il aimait faire gémir son féroce Klingon, le faire trembler de désir et de plaisir. Depuis cette Saïshen qui les unissait, il ressentait de plus en plus intensément les émotions et les ressentis de Azhular. Son plaisir déjà si intense. C'était si troublant

Azhular décida soudain que cela suffisait. Il émit une nouvelle bouffée de phéromones  _Hoch nIv joq_. Il plaqua Leonard sur les draps, avec un troublant mélange de puissance et de douceur. Cette démonstration de force vainquit les dernières velléité de résistance de Leonard. Azhular s'assit sur ses hanches. Il emmêla leurs doigts, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Leonard. Il le prit lentement en lui, aussi profondément que possible.

-  _Jik'ta HIja', SoH pup!_ (bordel oui! tu es parfait!) Grommela Azhular.  
Comme toujours, son bien-aimé l'emplissait à la perfection.

Cet Humain, son Humain, si généreux, avec cet adorable sale caractère si Klingon, était fait pour lui! Azhular parvint à contenir la violence habituelle de ses va et vient, il maîtrisa son agressivité naturelle qui faisait d'ordinaire crier son Leo. Ses soupirs contenus étaient particulièrement excitants.

Leonard le buvait des yeux. Bon sang, Azhular était beau! Si incroyablement beau. Sa crinière de lion, ses yeux de pierre précieuses aux pupilles hypertrophiées, son puissant corps d'ébène, ses ronronnements rauques de plaisir... cette intelligence si vive, cette façon qu'il avait de veiller sur lui... Azhular était son insupportable Gamin, sa Panthère noire, son Compagnon, l'Amour de sa vie... Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un amant aussi merveilleux ?  
Leonard s'assit, il avait besoin de le prendre sans ses bras. Azhular s'adapta aussitôt à sa position. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. L'intimité de son Amant l'enserrait merveilleusement, l'aspirait au plus profond de lui... cet impitoyable guerrier était si prévenant, Leonard ne s'était jamais autant senti en sécurité.

Et à présent, leurs esprits étaient irrémédiablement liés!  
Il y avait plus que du plaisir dans les émotions de Leonard, il y avait un immense bonheur. Et cette félicité se répandait en Azhular via leur  _Kash-naf,_  donnait un parfum délectable à son plaisir: il n'y avait pas plus grand bonheur que de rendre Leo heureux.

Les mots de T'Raya tournaient dans leurs esprits :  _Telsu-kash-naf_ , le lien des époux. Tout deux en étaient si émerveillé.  
Ils unirent leurs lèvres en un long baiser, leurs langues s'enlacèrent. Leurs corps bougeaient à peine, se berçaient. Azhular avait juste besoin de sentir son  _QI tu Sor_  profondément enfoui en lui, Leonard avait juste besoin de l'enlacer, le garder contre lui.  
Leurs sensations se mêlaient. Ils avaient l'impression d'être un. Unis corps et âme. C'était indescriptible.  
Leonard enroula ses doigts autour du pénis de Azhular, qui gémit approbation.  _HIja' Leo, HIja'_  (oui, Leo)  
Azhular posa ses mains sur le visage de son précieux Leonard, caressait ses joues, ses cheveux... il chérissait chacun des trait de ce visage... sans cesser de s'adorer mutuellement, de s'embrasser, ensemble, ils gravirent doucement les étapes de l'extase... jusqu'à l'orgasme final qui les fit longuement frémir.

Ils s'allongèrent doucement, se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils reprirent leur souffle.

\- Nous avons entamé le début de la seconde étape de ce  _Kash-naf_. Murmura Azhular. Même si c'était flou, j'ai perçu tes images mentales. C'était la première fois que je le ressentais.  
Azhular ne demandait que cela, s'approprier une part de l'esprit de Leonard et lui offrir le sien en échange

\- Oui, c'est comme si la révélation de T'Raya avait accéléré le processus. J'ai moi aussi aperçu certaines des tiennes. Avoua Leonard.  
La perspective que leurs esprits seraient un jours aussi fusionnels que ceux de leurs ami·es était absolument merveilleuse.

\- T'Raya a raison. Poursuivit-il après une demi seconde de silence. Il va nous falloir consolider ces barrières mentales. Je suis toujours en train de ruminer plein de trucs, et cela te rendrai fou!

\- Rien de toi ne peut me rendre fou. Rétorqua doucement Azhular. _puS maw' Hoch nIv latlh._  (À part fou de désir.)

- _Sagh vagh tup._  (Sois sérieux cinq minutes!) Protesta Leonard en faisant mine de ne pas avoir compris la provocation de son amant.

Azhular ricana doucement, et cela ressembla à un ronronnement. Le cœur de Leonard doubla de volume.

\- Nous les travaillerons ensemble.  _puS poH jaj_  (Plusieurs fois par jour.) Proposa Azhular

-  _HIja', Dun qech_  (Oui, c'est une excellente idée). Approuva Leonard En attendant, rhabillons-nous. Je ne veux pas qu'elle nous voit nu.

\- Deux magnifiques mâles comme nous, dans la pleine force de l'âge, cela pourrait...

\- Bon sang, Azhu! Tu n'es décidément qu'un foutu gamin! Rétorqua-t-il

Azhular ricana-ronronna à nouveau mais remit un pantalon. Ils ne furent pas long à trouver le sommeil, malgré l'éclairage maintenu à 30%

T'Raya s'éveilla au milieu de la nuit. Elle tendit l'oreille. Elle avait vu leurs esprits, elle connaissait leur importante libido. Elle ne voulait pas surprendre les deux _Telsu_  en plein coït. Le silence était total.  
Elle sortit de la chambre et les trouva profondément endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leurs Saïshen rouges et bleues les entouraient paisiblement. L'Humain était mince et avait la peau si blanche. Le Klingon était puissamment musclé et de carnation si noire. Ils étaient totalement complémentaires, d'esprit comme de corps. Il se dégageait d'eux une image d'harmonie et de pureté.  
T'Raya laissa la porte de la chambre à coucher ouverte. Elle sortir sans faire de bruit. Elle rentra chez elle en songeant que jamais, avant d'avoir pris part à cette alliance fraternité, elle n'avait autant fait l'expérience de  _Kol-ut-Shan_  [IDIC]. Elle en éprouvait une agréable satisfaction.

 

**OOO**

 

C'était toujours avec plaisir que Sèjal venait rendre visite à ses amis à l'ambassade Vulcaine, et encore plus aujourd'hui: il portait un sac contenant un trésor, et était accompagné d'une belle femme aux cheveux d'un roux lumineux. Il se rendit directement à la salle à manger privative où il savait qu'il les retrouverait, car il était midi.

Yar-taluhk décolla de son épaule et fut aussitôt rejointe par Lash'a. Comme à chaque fois qu'elles se retrouvaient, elles entamèrent un ballet aérien, bourdonnant de joie de vivre.

Jim se leva et vint à lui avec un sourire. Séjal le regarda avec satisfaction: l'Humain avait retrouvé son poids normal et avait même gagné en force musculaire. Mais surtout, il n'y avait plus ce vide abyssal au fond de ses yeux.

\- Sèjal! Quel bon vent vous amène?

\- Jim, Spock, je suis venu vous présenter cette personne, qui souhaite embarquer avec vous lorsque vous repartirez.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Jim en la regardant plus attentivement

\- Elle souhaite en particulier travailler avec le Lieutenant Scott

\- Vraiment ? Répéta Scotty en se levant à son tour, vivement intrigué.  
Il trouvait cette femme vraiment magnifique. Un beau visage, un agréable sourire, des yeux bleus, quelques taches de rousseur, un corps tout en rondeurs féminines.

\- Elle se nomme Alice Tama.

Il y eut un court silence.

...  
_\- Est ce que tu as deviné ce que j'ai deviné?_  Pensa Jim

 _\- Oui, Jim. J'ai fait la même déduction que toi_  
...

\- ... Alice? Répéta Scotty... Alice comme Hali tam'a ? Vous... vous...

\- J'ai fait part à Sèjal de mon souhait d'avoir une forme tangible. Dit-elle d'une jolie voix. Et je me suis senti si seule depuis que vous avez débarqué.

\- ... Alice... Balbutia Scotty  
Figé sur place par tant de charmes, il la contemplait avec un émerveillement mêlé d'incrédulité: sa merveilleuse Hali tam'a avait pris corps!

\- Elle s'est éveillé à la conscience suite à l'intervention de WAIT, de ce fait, elle est citoyenne Epsylonniène. Expliqua Sèjal, ravi. Nous ne pouvions décemment pas lui refuser cette requête légitime. Nous lui avons conçu ce corps androïde. Celui-ci bénéficie des technologies les plus récentes en matière de robotique et de clonage musculaire et dermique. Alors que toutes les itérations de WAIT sont de genre neutres ou mâle, elle est la première d'entre nous à se sentir de genre Féminin.

Tous savaient que Scotty avait toujours considéré l'Enterprise comme sa «Belle Dame». Il utilisait invariablement le pronom «elle» pour parler de ce vaisseau. Il était logique que  _Hali tam'a, «l'esprit du vaisseau»_ se soit conformée à ce genre qu'il lui avait attribuée avec tout son Amour.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ? Je veux dire pour monter à bord. Demanda Jim. Je croyais que l'Enterprise avait été mise sous scellés.

\- En effet. Mais Hali tam'a était encore fonctionnelle et disposait d'une certaine liberté d'action. Elle nous a secrètement téléportés à bord afin que nous puissions effectuer le transfert de sa conscience dans ce corps. Les équipes de sécurité de Starfleet ne se sont rendues compte de rien. Ni de notre incursion à bord de l'Entreprise, ni de notre retour avec Alice.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Intervint Spock. Il y avait un risque que la mémoire de l'ordinateur central soit réinitialisée.

\- J'ai crypté et caché au sein de sous-programmes toutes les informations susceptibles de vous incriminer. Reprit Alice. Seuls vous, le Commandant, Scotty et moi en détenons les droits d'accès. M'acceptez-vous à bord, Capitaine?

\- Lieutenant Scott ? Répondit Jim avec un sourire malicieux. Que pensez-vous d'accueillir cette charmante demoiselle en tant que nouveau membre au sein de votre équipe?

Scotty avait le visage d'un homme dont le plus beau rêve venait de se réaliser sous ses yeux :  
\- Oui! Mille fois oui, Capitaine ! Répliqua celui-ci avec un enthousiasme qui faisait plaisir à voir.

Alice lui tendit la main. Il la saisit et y déposa un baiser. Alice regarda Sèjal avec perplexité

\- Très vieille coutume humaine. Se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Voulez-vous venir avec moi, que nous refassions connaissance, Belle Enfant?

\- Oui, avec plaisir, Lieutenant Scotty.

Ils s'éloignèrent toustes les deux, visiblement ravi·es d'être ensemble.

\- J'ai aussi quelque-chose pour vous. Dit Sèjal en ouvrant son sac.

Il en sortit un objet que Jim et Spock reconnurent tout de suite : le pad de Ève. Il ne leur était jamais venu à l'idée de le consulter depuis sa mort. Elle l'avait trimbalé avec elle un peu partout... et avait pris tant et tant de photos et de petits films. Le cœur battit si fort dans la poitrine de Jim qu'il résonna dans celle de Spock.

...  
_\- Il y a plein de photo d'elle dans ce pad!_ Pensa-t-il.  _C'est moi qui les ai prises!_

_\- Cela ne ravivera-t-il pas ta douleur?_

_\- Peut-être, mais en même temps, cela me fera du bien. Je ne t'oblige pas à les regarder avec moi si..._

_\- ...je veux partager ces moments avec toi, Jim_  
...

\- Je me suis permis d'entrer dans votre cabine, car je sais l'importance que les Humains accordent aux souvenirs et aux objets qui y sont liés. Vous avez dû débarquer précipitamment, avec très peu d'affaires personnelles, aussi je voulais vous en ramener quelques-unes. Lorsque je l'ai vu sur la table, j'ai pensé que vous apprécierez de le récupérer. Je me suis souvenu qu'elle l'avait toujours sur elle.

\- Merci, Sèjal. Dit Jim. Vous ne pouviez nous faire plus plaisir!

 

**OOO**

 

Ève s'ennuyait profondément.  
Mis à part le don de lumière Saïshen et les activités dans la salle commune en compagnie des autres Sishen, il n'y avait, à son goût, pas grand chose à faire.  
Les Êtres-lumières étaient des personnes nonchalantes. Dévorer des livres, partager des discutions animées, légères ou philosophiques, pratiquer un instrument de musique, chanter, peindre, plus généralement se consacrer à l'art, suffisaient amplement à faire leur bonheur. Certain·es s'étaient même lancé·es dans des études comparées de la littérature des différentes ethnies peuplant l'univers...

Pour ajouter à ce confort douillet, les Zhizv pourvoyaient à tous leurs besoins, tous leurs caprices avec une bonne volonté déconcertante, ils semblaient même absolument ravis de les leur combler.  
Cela ressemblait à un accord tacite : les Sishen produisaient généreusement leur Saïshen protectrice, les Zhizv veillaient méticuleusement à leur bien-être. Et tout le monde était content.  
Ève émettait l'idée de faire goûter des crêpes à Aïshima? Dans la journée, les Zhizv trouvaient la recette et proposaient le plat au désert. Des crêpes parfaites, comme celles de son enfance: moelleuses, sucrées juste comme il le fallait, avec un délicieux parfum vanillé. Une envie de musique? Mais comment avaient-ils fait pour trouver ces chansons pop provenant de la Terre des années stellaires 10600.00? Un bouquin? Là cela prenait plus de temps: un jour et demi pour le leur proposer en version numérique, quatre jours pour l'avoir au format papier avec imitation de leur couverture d'origine, qui avait la préférence des Sishen...

Ève n'avait pas revu Balok depuis son éveil sur Chzhizv. Et c'était très bien ainsi, elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir à nouveau. Elle le soupçonnait d'aider activement les Zhizv à se plier en quatre pour elleux.  
Elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de la rancune tenace qu'elle éprouvait envers lui. Jamais auparavant, elle n'avait éprouvé de rancœur pour qui que ce soit. Dans un même temps, elle n'arrivait pas non plus à le haïr franchement. Si sa façon de l'utiliser comme un instrument avait été inhumaine, les raisons de ces actes étaient parfaitement compréhensibles. Les besoins du plus grands nombre, avait dit Surak, des siècles auparavant. Elle-même l'avait pensé lorsqu'elle avait donné sa vie. Une vie pour en sauver tant d'autres...

Toujours était-il que Ève s'ennuyait.  
S'adonner à la lecture ou à l'art comme si elle était en vacances, faire des caprices et réclamer des peccadilles, cela pouvait être amusant... cinq minutes. Elle ne critiquait pas pour autant l'attitude des Sishen, chacun ses goûts après tout. Si elleux étaient heureux ainsi, c'était parfait... pour elleux, mais cela n'était plus son genre à elle.

Ève n'avait pas fini ses études pour devenir ambassadrice, son esprit aspirait à acquérir de nouvelles connaissances sur les mondes et les ethnies qui peuplaient l'univers. Mais le faire uniquement dans des livres était frustrant. Elle avait acquis le goût du voyage, des rencontres et de l'aventure aux cotés de ses  _Sa-T'hylara_  et de leurs ami·es. Les coups de gueule de Bones lui manquaient, les affectueuses railleries de Azhular lui manquaient, les esprits de Spock et Jim tout contre le sien lui manquaient à en mourir...

Ève quitta la table tôt, ce soir là. Elle éprouvait le besoin d'être seule. Toustes, illes étaient toustes très gentils, mais cela ne parvenait en aucun cas à apaiser la douleur du manque et de son pénible sentiment de solitude. Elle l'avait toujours su, et elle le ressentait encore plus fortement : on était cruellement seule dans une foule lorsque l'on n'est pas en phase avec les aspirations de celle-ci.

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre, et Ève alla ouvrit. Sezv entra, un objet à la main

\- Je vous apporte ceci de la part de Balok.

\- Merci. Répondit Ève prise au dépourvu

Sezv se retira aussitôt.

Ève regarda l'objet avec méfiance. Cela ressemblait à un pad. Quelle entourloupe Balok lui avait-il  _encore_  concoctée pour la manipuler?  
Elle l'alluma.  
Elle eut un coup au cœur en reconnaissant les icônes sur le bureau. Balok avait-il réussi à faire une copie du contenu de son pad ? ! En tremblant, elle ouvrit un dossier, puis un autre, puis une image...  
Spock et Jim apparurent.  
Beaux, si beaux, plus beaux que jamais.  
Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Elle avait pris cette photo un soir où tout allait bien, lors de leur périple dans le passé.  
Ils étaient assis sur leurs coussins de sol, autour de la table basse. Ils avaient bien un bureau, mais peu de temps après l'aménagement de leur quartiers, cette table était devenue celle qui accueillait parfois leurs repas et ce que Ève avait surnommé leurs "devoirs du soir"

Spock achevait de rédiger les conclusions d'une expérience et Jim consultait les dossier sur les pads qui lui avaient été transmis par les enseignes. Quant à Lash'a, elle jouait avec une toute petite balle en mousse qu'elle faisait rouler sur la table, entre les pads de Jim, comme un petit bousier malicieux. Cela avait les avait beaucoup étonné·es de découvrir qu'une Émeraudine puisse aimer jouer. Évidemment, Spock avait trouvé cela fascinant

Spock n'avait jamais compris la raison logique pour laquelle Ève prenait tant et tant de photographies. Mais il s'était toujours plié à ce caprice avec indulgence. D'autant plus que Jim avait attrapé lui aussi cette étrange manie et empruntait régulièrement le pad de Ève pour faire de même.

Ève ouvrit un autre fichier. Après avoir pris cette photographie, elle les avait filmé.  
L'ambiance était silencieuse, sereine. On entendait l'imperceptible et doux ronronnement des moteurs en arrière plan sonore, si rassurant. Par moment, Jim mordillait son stylet, et ça lui donnait des airs de gamin songeur. Inlassablement, Spock se penchait pour rattraper la petite balle tombée à terre et la rendre à Lash'a. Et puis elle avait dit :  
\- Souriiire!

Tous deux avaient levé la tête vers elle ...

\- Ève! Avait protesté Spock pour la forme, impassible, mais les yeux pétillants

\- Je parie que tu viens de nous filmer! Avait dit Jim en se levant, son plus beau sourire charmeur aux lèvres

Le petit film s'arrêta là.  
Le cœur de Ève semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Le lourdes larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Elle avait été si heureuse avec eux!

 

**OOO**

 

Spock et Jim n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres obligations que celles qu'ils s'imposaient afin de ne pas rester inactif. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de reporter ce qu'ils avaient prévus de faire et de retourner à leur appartement.  
Ils s'assirent sur le lit.

Jim alluma le pad. Il trouva immédiatement le fichier caché qu'il recherchait : celui qui contenait toutes les photos de Ève, dont certaines avaient été "volée". La première qu'il ouvrit fut celle d'un matin, où elle se réveillait tout juste, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil, une marque d'oreiller sur la joue, les cheveux en bataille et le pyjama froissé. Si mignonne! Sur la seconde, elle dormait profondément, à demie nue, blottie tout contre Spock qui était resté immobile pour ne pas la réveiller. Si adorable! Et puis, une autre où elle sortait de la douche, la serviette enserrée autour de la poitrine lui faisait une si courte robe qui ne demandait qu'à être ôtée... et une autre encore, dans ce kabika royal dans lequel elle avait vraiment l'air d'une Princesse boudeuse... leur Princesse

Comme s'il avait deviné le besoin de son  _Sa-T'hy'la_  avant que lui-même ne s'en rende compte, Jim saisit la main de Spock, et initia un  _ozh'esta_  tout en faisant défiler doucement les clichés.

\- Parfois, je me demande si ce désir de faire autant de photographies n'était pas une forme de prescience de sa part. Dit Jim en essayant de garder sa voix ferme pour ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions

\- Que veux-tu dire? Demanda Spock, lui aussi aux prises avec des sentiments déséquilibrants

\- Comme si elle savait inconsciemment que nous serions séparés.

\- ...  _nam-tor ish-veh naham-fam_  Jim [c'est irrationnel, Jim]

-  _Fai-tor nash-veh_  [Je sais]. Mais si on t'avait dit que tu épouserai à la fois une Humaine capable d'émettre de la lumière  _et_  ton Capitaine?

\- Je ne l'aurai pas cru, en effet. Avec du recul, ceci est même tout à fait improbable.

Jim prit une grande inspiration :  
\- Cela me donne envie de m'entraîner deux fois plus! Afin de la retrouver le plus vite possible

\- Nous pouvons tenter deux entraînements par jour, sous la surveillance médicale de Bones. Proposa Spock. Si nous nous épuisons trop, tous ces efforts seraient vains.

Les deux hommes se turent. Spock ferma les yeux pour s'accorder un moment de pré-méditation afin de faire redescendre le niveau de ses émotions. Jim joignit son esprit au sien, tout en évitant d'alourdir les affects de Spock avec les siens. Ensemble, ils retrouvèrent un équilibre émotionnel, en fonction de leurs besoins respectifs.

 

**OOO**

 

 **à suivre**  
Ève s'était installée dans la salle de loisir commune. À présent qu'elle avait ce pad regorgeant de souvenirs, elle éprouvait moins le besoin de se retirer dans sa solitude pour pleurer dans son oreiller...  
\- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète, Aïshima? Dit Ève

* * *

 

Le paragraphe avec Azhu & Leo n'était pas prévu.  
Mais la Guérisseuse T'Raya, avec son haut sens du devoir médical, m'a rappelée à l'ordre: il fallait à tout prix que ces deux-là apprennent à concevoir des boucliers mentaux, et qu'on s'y prenait même un peu tard.  
et je n'allais pas priver nos Amoureux de leur étreinte ...

 


	72. Kim-shah-tsatik k'Aïshima  [le dernier secret d'Aïshima]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XV  _Rishanlar_  [persévérances]

* * *

 **chapitre 2 -** **_K_** _ **im-shah-tsatik k'Aïshima** _  
**[le dernier secret d'Aïshima]**

**oOo**

Précédemment :  
Spock ferma les yeux pour s'accorder un moment de pré-méditation afin de faire redescendre le niveau de ses émotions. Jim joignit son esprit au sien, tout en évitant d'alourdir les affects de Spock avec les siens. Ensemble, ils retrouvèrent un équilibre émotionnel, en fonction de leurs besoins respectifs.

 

**OOO**

 

Ève s'était installée dans la salle de loisir commune. À présent qu'elle disposait de ce pad regorgeant de souvenirs, elle éprouvait moins le besoin de se retirer dans la solitude pour pleurer son désespoir dans son oreiller. Dès qu'elle en éprouvait le désir, le besoin, elle pouvait apaiser (un peu) sa douleur en contemplant les photographies de ses  _Sa-t'hylara._ Et il y avait aussi quelques clichés de Leonard et  _tIn-loDnI-_ Azhu (grand frère). Azhu et Leo allaient si bien ensemble!  
Parfois, elle les partageait avec Aïshima. Et celle-ci confirmait avec une gentille malice que, oui, il ne pas pouvait exister de plus beaux Hommes au monde que ces deux Hommes là, voire dans tout l'univers... en  _toute objectivité_ , bien sûr. Et Aïshima semblait heureuse de provoquer chez Ève ce si joli petit sourire.

Elles étaient toutes deux confortablement installées dans l'un des recoins de la pièce commune, sur l'un des sofa moelleux recouvert de coussins multicolores, à papoter de choses et d'autres, quand Ève devint soudain sérieuse:

\- J'ai une question qui me tarabuste depuis que j'ai compris que mon corps n'est pas mon corps d'origine, peu de temps après mon arrivée à bord de l'Enterprise.

Il y avait une sorte de détresse dans la voix de Ève. Aïshima se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa mains sur son épaule pour l'encourager à parler. Elle dit de sa voix la plus bienveillante:  
\- Je t'écoute.

\- Les deux fois où Balok m'a reconstituée, il a créé un nouveau corps et y a injecté mon esprit et mes souvenirs. À chaque fois, ce n'était pas un clone, puisque des éléments ont été changés. D'abord le pouvoir de Saïshen, puis les gènes de mon frère.

\- Mais tu as toujours été toi-même! S'exclama aussitôt Aïshima avec véhémence. Ce qui est important, c'est ton esprit, tes souvenirs, ton âme.

\- Et l'âme d'origine de ces corps? Protesta Ève avec véhémence. Aucun Humanoïde ne naît sans âme. Et lorsque des clones viennent au monde naturellement, chaque jumeau a sa propre âme, son propre esprit!

Prise de court, Aïshima ne sut que répondre. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ce  _détail_. Elle réfléchit à toute allure. Elle n'avait pas plus de réponse que Ève, mais elle pouvait l'aider à la trouver. Elle se souvint de la Ève si douce et si gentille à bord de l'Enterprise, puis de la Ève si furieuse, presque effrayante, lors de son second éveil.

\- ... tu... t'étais-tu déjà mise en colère avant de... te réveiller ici?

Ève se trouva prise au dépourvu. Elle prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Elle n'avait jamais été de tempérament colérique,  _avant._ Mis à part la fois où ses T'hylara l'avaient déposée sur le trône de Kôkivo-ya, au sens propre comme au figuré, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment fâchée. Surtout pas avec une telle violence. Et ces colères ne duraient que le temps d'un souffle. Ces emportements passagers n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ces vagues de fureurs brutes qui l'avait submergée à son réveil.

\- Si, une fois ou deux. Mais cela n'avait pas cette ampleur. C'était comme si ce n'était pas moi. Je pense que c'était dû à mes gènes Klingons!

\- Et si ce n'était pas une question de gènes ?

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Lorsque je t'ai rencontrée, j'ai trouvé qu'il y avait en toi une grande candeur, malgré les épreuves traversées, une candeur d'enfant. Et à ton second éveil, tu étais dans une colère si violente! Et si, à chaque fois, l'âme de ce nouveau corps et la tienne avaient fusionné, pour ne faire plus qu'une comme... comme une sorte de fécondation où deux éléments différents s'assemblent pour n'en faire plus qu'un.

\- Cela signifie que je suis plus la même!

Aïshima se mordit les lèvres. Ce n'était pas le résultat qu'elle avait escompté obtenir.  
\- Je retrouve en toi celle que j'ai connue. Tu as juste plus de volonté, mais nous évoluons toutes, non?

-... oui, mais...

Aïshima la prit par les épaules et la secoua doucement:  
\- TU N'A COMMIS AUCUN CRIME ! Tu n'as volé aucun corps! Te connaissant, ton inconscient a dû accueillir ces âmes en ton esprit avec amour et respect. C'est comme... comme... comme une symbiose. Elles ont enrichi ta personnalité.

Aïshima vit que, cette fois-ci, ses mots avaient touché Ève: elle avait les yeux dans le vague, plongée en elle-même.

Une symbiose?  
« _Haterkadaya. Ha-katravek, pishek et meskulaning storik, svi'dah difan-ha-vel._  [Symbiose. Association biologique, durable et réciproquement profitable, entre deux organismes vivants].» dit la voix de Spock dans sa tête.

 _... svi'dah difan-ha-vel_ [réciproquement profitable]  
Une sorte de...  _Kol-ut-shan'malatik-nosh_  [IDIC à l'état naturel]

Était-elle un... organisme symbiotique?

Ève prit du recul et analysa ses faits et actes lors de sa première itération.  
\- C'est vrai que lors de ma seconde vie, j'ai été été si incroyablement naïve! Azhular n'avait de cesse de me le faire remarquer!

\- Je dirai plutôt candide.

\- En tout cas, encore plus que je ne l'avais été lors de ma vie sur Terre. Comme si cette autre âme s'était greffée sur la mienne et avait accentué cet aspect de ma personnalité. Peut-être est-ce aussi cette âme qui a partagé avec moi ce pouvoir de Saïshen?

\- Oui, cela semble crédible! Approuva Aïshima, rassurée par le tour que prenaient les pensées de Ève

\- L'âme de ma seconde itération a dû insérer dans ma psyché un trait colérique... l'injustice a toujours provoqué mon indignation, et ma colère... sauf que là, c'était plus intense... mais je lui dois surtout cette volonté que je n'avais jamais eue auparavant. Me laisser mourir pour tuer Dochnesh m'a demandé aucun effort de volonté...

\- Oh, non au contraire...!

-... je n'avais pas le choix, Aïshima! Rétorqua Ève avec véhémence. Je ne voulais pas que Jim, Spock, et tous ceux que j'aime meurent! Mais survivre au jour le jour avec cette déchirure dans mon cœur... je suis sûre que c'est cette âme m'en donne la force, cette farouche volonté propre aux Klingons.

Une indomptable détermination, propre aux Klingons comme son  _TIn loDnI_ , mais aussi à Jim qui ne croyait pas dans les scénarii dans issue...  
Ève songea à Spock, sa  _Krus Qom'i_  et sa  _Krus Vuhlkansu_. Contrairement à lui, aucune des parts d'elle-même n'entrait en opposition ou conflit avec les autres...

\- Je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir plusieurs... esprits? Âmes? J'ai la sensation de ne faire qu'une avec moi-même.

\- Tu es toi-même, tu l'as toujours été! Renchérit Aïshima avec conviction.

\- Mais en quoi cette fusion est-elle profitable pour ces âmes? En quoi est-ce une  _Haterkadaya_? Une symbiose. Ajouta Ève en voyant l'incompréhension de Aïshima. Aucune d'elle n'a eu le temps de se développer normalement.

\- Mais elles expriment tout de même en toi leurs traits de caractère principal. Candeur et force.

\- ...c'est comme si... comme si elles étaient devenues les prolongements de la mienne, comme si elle m'avaient enrichie des particularités qui leurs étaient propres... Elles sont devenues une part intégrante et insécable de moi-même... nous avons évolué, ensemble.

\- Oui, oui! Je suis sûre que c'est tout à fait cela! Ce corps est bien le tien car ces âmes sont une part de toi! Conclut Aïshima

Il ne vint pas à l'esprit de Ève que, peut-être, les deux fois où elle était morte, son âme aurait pu disparaître aussi. Qu'à chaque nouvelle incarnation, l'esprit du nouveau corps aurait pu absorber et faire sien les souvenirs transmis. Une telle pensée lui aurait donné une sensation de dépersonnalisation, et la peur panique que Jim et Spock ne la reconnaissent pas... la pensée d'être la symbiose de trois âmes était moins déstabilisante, tellement plus rassurante.

\- Oui. Murmura Ève.  _Svi'dah difan-ha-vel_ [réciproquement profitable]  _Haterkadaya_ _-hasu_ _..._

Aïshima avait raison. Elle n'était coupable de rien.  
\- Je suis une une  _Haterkadaya-hasu,_  Répéta Ève. Une être symbiotique.

\- Oui! Approuva Aïshima. Oui!

Ève émit un long soupir, mais l'apaisement de son esprit ne fut que de courte durée. Par association d'idées, une autre interrogation revint soudain la saisir:  
\- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète, Aïshima?

Aïshima frissonna. Il ne faisait pourtant pas froid. Elle sembla hésiter.

\- Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Ajouta Ève. Si cela te gêne, je n'insisterai pas

\- Ève, je comprends, il y a un certain nombre de choses que tu as besoin de savoir. Je t'écoute et te promets de ne plus mentir. Pose tes questions

-Comment Balok a-t-il fait pour te convaincre de prélever tes gènes pour me les injecter lors de ma première itération?

Ève avait définitivement cessé de se penser comme un clone. Elle avait accepté ce qu'elle pensait être devenue, une  _Haterkadaya-hasu_

Aïshima eut un tremblement, mais ne tergiversa pas.  
\- Il a commencé par me kidnapper en me téléportant à bord de son vaisseau. Il m'a expliqué en quoi il avait besoin de moi. C'était horrible! Il m'a montré les planètes qui gelaient faute de soleil pour les réchauffer, son univers vidé de toute lumière, froid, comme mort. Il y avait un nombre incalculable de morts, des galaxies entières! Tout cela à cause des dévoreurs de soleils qui s'étaient multipliés en masse. À chaque fois que l'un d'eux avait fini de détruire un soleil, il se divisait en deux! C'était allé très vite, de plus en plus vite. Aucune de leurs armes n'en venait à bout, pire, elles augmentaient sa puissance!

\- Il s'est servi de ta compassion pour te manipuler. En même temps, je te comprends. À ta place, j'aurai été incapable de dire non.

Ève vit un vif soulagement éclairer brièvement le visage inquiet de Aïshima

\- Comment aurai-je pu refuser de l'aider à sauver son monde? Je suis une Sishen, notre Saïshen nous est transmise de génération en génération afin de protéger la vie! Mes gènes étaient compatibles avec les tiens. Il m'a promis qu'il ne te ferai aucun mal. Il me l'avait promis! J'ignorais que tu devais mourir pour annihiler ce monstre avec l'explosion de ta Saïshen!

La culpabilité de Aïshima était profonde.

\- Il t'a menti. Comment aurais-tu pu le deviner? Comment se fait-il alors que Bones n'ait pas détecté tes gènes lorsqu'il a analysé mon patrimoine génétique ? Il a dit que j'étais à 100% Humaine

\- Parce que la transmission du pouvoir de Saïshen ne se fait pas par les gènes. Répondit Aïshima d'une voix à peine perceptible. Mais par imprégnation lors de la grossesse, à la condition que la mère et l'enfant aient des gènes compatibles.

Il y eut un long silence

...Donc, cette Saïshen était bien liée à l'âme de son premier corps...  
-...par... imprégnation... pendant la grossesse?

-... oui. Chuchota Aïshima.

\- Donc, j'étais bien un clone... et tu veux dire que tu... tu m'as portée en ton ventre?

\- ... oui

\- Donc tu n'es donc pas ma sœur, mais ma mère-porteuse...

-... oui

Aïshima s'attendait à un légitime accès de colère de la part de Ève. Car en la nommant  _Xeimei_  (petite sœur) elle avait commis un mensonge délibéré. Mais ce fut pas cette émotion qui apparut sur les traits de Ève, qui fit un effort pour se contenir.  
Ève comprenait encore mieux pourquoi Aïshima lui avait paru si triste, parfois si désespérée lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées à bord de l'Enterprise... pourquoi elle s'était comportée de façon si maternelle avec elle alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas.

\- Combien de temps?

\- La grossesse d'une Sishen, dure l'équivalent 1,5 cycle annuel terrien. Balok a ralenti le rythme de ton développement embryonnaire et fœtal.

\- 13 mois et demi. Calcula Ève. Et ensuite ?

\- Balok m'a endormie 7 jour avant la date présumée de ta naissance, et je me suis réveillée à nouveau chez moi. Il t'a arrachée de moi et a fait disparaître tous les signes de ma grossesse. Il est remonté dans le passé pour m'y déposer. Pour mes proches, il ne s'était écoulé qu'un jour... mais...

La voix de Aïshima se brisa. Ses mains tremblantes se crispèrent sur son ventre plat. Elle fut incapable de retenir ces lourdes larmes qu'elle gardait en elle depuis ce traumatisme.  
\- Je n'ai... même pas... même pas pu... te serrer dans mes...

La Saïshen de Aïshima ne pouvait mentir: sa détresse profonde et sincère déchira le cœur de Ève. De façon réflexe, elle l'entoura de ses bras, la serra contre elle. Elle l'enveloppa de sa lumière, infiniment tendre et aimante.  
\- C'est fini, je suis là maintenant. Murmura-t-elle gentiment. Il n'y a plus de non-dits, plus de mensonges pour nous séparer ou nous blesser.

Sur le coup, Aïshima ne parvint pas à croire à tant de bonheur: Ève ne lui gardait aucune rancune! Ève, sa petite fille adorée, sa fille unique... son enfant chérie lui était rendue...  
-  _Haïmei,_  Mon enfant! Me permets-tu de te nommer ainsi? Même si ce corps n'est pas celui que j'ai enfanté?

\- Oui. Répondit doucement Ève. Oh, Aïshima, je n'ai pas été fabriquée dans une machine! C'est l'amour qui permet la transmission de la Saïshen, pas un bidouillage génétique! J'ai obtenu cette Saïshen parce que j'ai été portée dans le ventre d'une femme aimante, et pour moi, ça change tout! Une part de toi... ta Saïshen... une part de mon âme me vient de toi! Oh, si tu savais!

\- À partir du moment où je t'ai sentie en moi, où j'ai accepté cette grossesse. Renchérit Aïshima avec emphase. Tu es devenue mon précieux bébé, mon enfant chérie! Mon  _Haïmei!_

\- Je suppose qu'il a déposé mon corps de bébé dans une cuve pour y accélérer ma croissance. Et il a dû me reconstituer la seconde fois directement dans l'une de ces cuves, puisque le pouvoir était déjà présent dans mes gènes. Peu m'importe. Il y a une chose que Balok t'a cachée. Il y avait deux bébés dans ton ventre. Il y a une autre Ève, qu'un autre Balok a emmenée dans son monde.

\- Oh! S'indigna Aïshima en se figeant. Un deuxième bébé? Ta... sœur... dans son monde de mort ?

\- Oui.

Aïshima ne put réprimer un long tremblement à la pensée de cette pauvre enfant qu'elle ne rencontrerait jamais. De lourde larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues. Elle prit une grande respiration, tremblante.  
\- Ta sœur ne peut qu'être aussi forte et courageuse que toi! Je suis sûre que ce monde a été sauvé. Décréta-t-elle.

Elle espéra secrètement que Balok avait aussi emmené dans cet enfer un clone d'elle-même, pour veiller sur cette autre Ève. Balok était un étrange enfant-adulte, qui semblait totalement dépourvu de la capacité à aimer ou à comprendre les sentiments. Hors, l'amour était l'unique clef pour activer toute la puissance de la Saïshen et c'était encore plus vrai pour les deux Ève.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent longuement.

\- Je te promets de tout faire pour t'aider à retrouver... mes gendres. Dit Aïshima avec une tendre malice.

Ève hocha la tête. Elle ne savait comment considérer cette femme si aimante. Elle avait déjà eu une maman, celle qui était restée sur terre dans le passé. Elle ne la reverrait plus jamais. Aïshima était bien vivante. Si elle souhaitait la considérer comme sa fille, son enfant- _haïmei_ , elle ne voyait pas de raison de l'en empêcher. Ève n'avait pas l'énergie pour réfléchir vraiment à ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Et cet amour si pur qui l'entourait comme une tendre étreinte était si réconfortant.

Aïshima ne parvenait pas à faire cesser ses larme. Elle prit à nouveau son  _Haïmai_  dans ses bras, la berça tendrement en caressant doucement ses cheveux, comme un bébé, comme si elle voulait rattraper le temps perdu. Ève ferma les yeux et s'y abandonna, c'était si doux. Elle se laissa porter par cette puissante Saïshen si maternelle qui adoucissait les contours de son douloureux sentiment d'incomplétude loin de ses  _Sa-t'hylara_.  
À son tour, sans même y prêter attention, Ève émit une Saïshen intense et incontrôlable qui entra en résonance avec celle d'Aïshima... oui si Aïshima voulait être sa mère, elle acceptait d'être sa fille...  
Leurs Saïshen mêlées s'amplifièrent l'une l'autre, elles furent telles qu'elles inondèrent toute la pièce et traversèrent les murs. Mais aucun Sishen ne protesta, c'était si agréable de partager de tels sentiments affectueux.

 

**OOO**

 

Jim leva les yeux de son ennuyant dossier. Comme l'avait prévu Spock, Starfleet leur avait transmis d'autres rapports à remplir... mais ce n'était pas le contenu de ce qu'il lisait qui le perturbait. Il ressentait une sorte de... frémissement mental

-  _Olau du t'ish-veh nuh'du ha?_  [Le sens-tu, toi aussi ?]

-  _Ha, Jim_  .  _Nam-tor sasaya kobat, hi zhu-yehat_  [Oui, Jim. La transmission est faible mais perceptible].

\- ... ce doit être une émotion puissante pour qu'elle nous parvienne alors que nous n'arrivons toujours pas à joindre nos esprits au sien!

Jim tendit la main et la posa sur celle de Spock. Tous deux se concentrèrent sur la sensation qu'ils percevaient, chacun à leur façon, les perceptions de l'un renforçant celles de l'autre

...  
_\- Nam-tor ish-veh... ashaya! [C'est... de l'amour!]_ Pensa Jim avec une jalousie dévastatrice

 _\- Nam-tor Qom'i k'lalatar yut t'olan ashaya [_ _Les Humains ont une infinité de manière d'éprouver de l'amour]._  Raisonna Spock pour contrer sa propre possessivité.  
...

Ils se concentrèrent plus intensément. Spock aida Jim à neutraliser ses émotions afin que leurs esprits deviennent une page vide sur laquelle pouvait s'imprimer les sentiments qui leur étaient transmis.

...  
_-... il y a deux affect différents. Ève doit être en compagnie d'un autre Shishen... Aïshima!... perçois-tu sa Saïshen ?_

 _\- Oui._ Répondit Jim,  _naglanshau nash-veh t'ish-veh [je la reconnais]_

 _\- ...cet affect... je reconnais ce type d'affect... il ressemble à celui que ma Ko-mehk [Mère] me transmet involontairement lorsqu'elle pose sa main sur moi._  
...

Mais déjà le contact se diluait. Spock fit percevoir à Jim les émotions que lui transmettaient sa propre mère

\- Oui! S'exclama Jim rassuré. Tu as raison... Aïshima serait donc sa ... mère ? Comment cela est-il possible? Bones n'a détecté en Ève aucun autres gènes que des gènes Humains!

\- Certes. Comment alors expliquer ce puissant phénomène psycho-affectif? Et comment expliquer que Ève ait acquis ce pouvoir?

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux.

\- Les Saïshen de Ève et Aïshima me donnaient l'impression de se ressembler. Se souvint Jim. J'ai cru que c'était parce que toutes deux étaient des pures Sishen

\- J'ai eu la même perception. Poursuivit Spock. Cependant, en y réfléchissant, nous n'avons jamais été en contact avec la Saïshen d'autres Sishen, il nous est par conséquent impossible de comparer.

\- Nous sommes nous-même des Sishen hybrides. Si nous comparons nos lumières respectives, il est évident que ta Saïshen est différente de la mienne, déjà par sa couleur. Remarqua Jim.

\- En effet, il serait pertinent d'envisager que chaque Sishen ait sa propre signature énergétique, à la façon des empreintes digitales ou d'un code ADN. Déduisit Spock. Bones nous a dit que Azhular et lui émettaient des Saïshen de couleurs différentes.

\- Ce qui veut dire que Ève n'est pas totalement seule, qu'elle a à ses coté une personne aimante pour la soutenir. Conclut Jim. Ce que je ne comprends pas est la raison pour laquelle elle n'a rien dit à Ève de leurs liens.

\- Ève nous a fait part à plusieurs reprises de son impression que l'Ambassadrice cachait une grande tristesse. Dit Spock

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. Je l'avais moi aussi ressenti. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose devait lui interdire de se révéler. Peut-être qu'elle a enfin pu lui parler et que Ève lui a pardonné son mensonge par omission

\- Ève n'a jamais été une personne rancunière. Cela expliquerait l'intensité d'émission de leurs Saïshen respectives, amplifiées par leurs émotions.

Jim se souvint de la difficulté qu'il avait à survivre cette séparation encore aujourd'hui. Spock était son seul réel soutien, les poumons qui lui donnaient son oxygène, mais Ève...

\- Si Aïshima est vraiment sa mère, d'une façon ou d'une autre, peu importe, si elle est sa mère et que son amour pour Ève est suffisamment important pour amener leurs émotions jusqu'à nous, alors Ève n'est plus seule au monde. Répéta Jim.

Il ressentait un soulagement indicible à cette pensée. Qu'il y ait une personne attentive et aimante pour soutenir leur  _Ko-t'hy'l_ a... Spock hocha la tête. Ève avait toujours été forte, mais pas imbrisable. Qu'elle ait une personne en qui faire confiance était une bonne chose. Il tendit le bras pour serrer Spock contre lui.

-  _Ri nam-tor Éve sa'awek_  [Ève n'est pas seule] Répéta Jim

 

**OOO**

 

Il était agréable de sortir des bâtiments afin de marcher un peu à l'air libre... enfin,  _l'air libre_...

Ce jardin paradisiaque était enceint dans une serre immense. Il suffisait de lever les yeux en l'air pour voir la barrière de verre juste avant le ciel turquoise.  
Ève avait à présent une bonne représentation des lieux dans lesquels les Sishen étaient hébergés. Les bâtiments formaient un large angle droit, prolongé par de hauts murs de couleur turquoise, qui enserraient cet immense enclos. D'habiles jeux de miroirs mobiles permettaient de bénéficier d'une lumière constante. Cette luminosité variait de façon cohérente en fonction des heures  
Toutes les fenêtres donnaient uniquement sur cette cour intérieure, les murs aveugles étaient de la même hauteur. Ils avaient la même couleur que le ciel. Tout cela contribuait à donner l'impression que rien d'autre n'existait par delà ces fortifications.

Ce square était magnifique et agréable.  
Grands arbres aux feuilles bruissant doucement dans le vent artificiel, chemins serpentant entre les parterres d'herbes douces, bosquets délicatement odorants, berceaux de fleurs multicolores et parfumées. Dans les hautes branches des oiseaux chantaient dès le lever du jour, et venaient sans aucune crainte picorer les miettes qu'on leur apportait. Dans les buissons abeilles, papillons et d'autres gracieux insectes inconnus de Ève butinaient nonchalamment les fleurs... Lash'a se serait certainement régalée de leurs pétales délicats...

-C'est vraiment magnifique. Soupira Ève alors qu'elle se promenait dans des jardins paradisiaques avec Aïshima

\- Oui! Je trouve aussi

\- Ce n'est pourtant qu'un ghetto.  
Pendant une fraction de seconde, Ève remarqua combien elle avait changé. Jamais, dans aucune de ses vies précédentes, elle n'aurait raisonné ainsi. Elle aurait, comme toustes les Sishen, fait aveuglément confiance à ces Zhivz si bienveillants.

\- Pardon? S'étonna Aïshima, choquée

\- Une cage dorée, Aïshima. Nous n'avons aucune possibilité de voir ce qui existe derrière ces murs!

Visiblement, Aïshima n'avait jamais considéré la situation en ce sens

\- Les Zhizv veillent à tous nos besoins, accèdent à tous nos caprices mais nous n'en sommes pas moins en cage! Insista Ève

\- Ils veillent sur nous comme nous veillons sur eux, ce n'est qu'un échange de bon procédés. Rétorqua Aïshima qui refusait catégoriquement de se considérer comme une prisonnière. Une sorte de symbiose!

Un parfait cas de syndrome de Stockholm réussi. Songea Ève avec compassion. Les geôliers se comportaient avec prévenance et bonté. Les captifs avaient totalement accepté leur sort et étaient heureux. Au bout du compte chacun en tirait des avantages. Cette situation devenait en effet avec le temps une sorte de relation symbiotique. Spock en serait fasciné.

\- Parle-moi de ton monde natal.

La question fit plaisir à Aïshima qui eut un immense sourire et émit une douce lumière :  
\- La planète Zhuyi-Xim est une magnifique planète. Les gens y sont gentils et généreux. On y trouve les plus belles fleurs de l'univers !

Ève lui adressa un grand sourire complice.

\- Oui, il y fait bon vivre mais...

Aïshima chercha ses mots.  
\- ... notre soleil est bien pâle comparé à celui-ci. Il n'est pas jaune mais rouge orangé. Il émet de la chaleur mais peu de lumière blanche. Dans la nuit des temps anciens, les premiers Sishen sont apparus, nous ignorons comment. Les Zhuyi ont alors construits de hautes tours où chaque Sishen émet sa Saïshen. Les Zhuyi nous ont toujours bien traités. Les Sishen se regroupèrent en petit groupes, afin de pouvoir émettre de la lumière tour à tour de façon continue sur l'équivalent d'une matinée et un après-midi. Cette lumière a permis à l'agriculture de prendre un nouvel essor. Ce fut le début d'une nouvelle ère de solidarité, de paix, et la fin des famines. Une Ère heureuse qui dure encore aujourd'hui.

\- C'est pour cela que les Sishen ne quittent jamais leur planète

\- Oui, notre Saïshen est indispensable pour notre peuple. Ce pouvoir ne se transmet que par les femmes Sishen, pendant la grossesse. Il y a peu d'enfant, même si les grossesse gémellaires sont assez fréquentes. Le plus part du temps, un garçon et une fille. D'ailleurs, le mot Sishen est féminin dans notre langue.

\- Et vous n'avez jamais songé à changer de planète?

\- Les terre de Zhuyi-Xim sont très fertiles et le climat est clément. Nous avons toujours pris soin de notre notre planète, et elle est bienveillante avec nous. Pourquoi irions-nous ailleurs? Nos racines sont sur Zhuyi-Xim

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi cette situation étrange ne vous dérange pas : cette vie ici est semblable à celle que vous aviez sur Zhuyi-Xim

\- Oui. Exactement.

\- Mais tous les Sishen qui sont ici ne manquent-ils pas là-bas?

Aïshima trembla et Ève devina un nouveau secret.  
\- Je t'écoute. Dit elle doucement pour apaiser les inquiétudes d'Aïshima.

\- La plus-part d'entre-nous sont des clones... Il y a beaucoup de complexes comme celui-ci sur Chz... V-chiv... sur cette planète, et chacun d'eux abrite des clones identiques à ceux qui vivent ici

\- Et toi ? Parvint à demander Ève très calmement

\- Je ne le pense pas. J'ai été enlevée immédiatement après mon départ de l'Enterprise... mais en fait je ne suis pas sûre. Même si Balok m'a assurée que j'étais la seule à ne pas être un clone, rien ne prouve qu'il ne m'a pas menti. Il a peut-être emmené la... première-moi dans son monde avec ta sœur.

\- Ce serait une bonne chose pour elle. Reconnut Ève. Clone ou pas, cela n'a finalement aucune importance. Tu es qui tu es, celle que j'ai rencontré sur l'Enterprise, celle qui se souvient m'avoir portée en son ventre.

Ève vit à quel point ces mots avaient rassuré Aïshima.

\- Balok devait déjà avoir prévu de me reconstituer pour m'amener ici après la destruction de Dochnesh. C'est pour cela qu'il t'a kidnappée une seconde fois. Il savait qu'il me serait impossible de ne pas t'aimer. Il ne t'a pas livrée aux Zhivz pour ta Saïshen, mais pour que tu puisse me soutenir moralement et affectivement.

Aïshima contempla Ève alors qu'elle déroulait sa pensée. Elle avait évolué, elle avait perdu sa candeur au profit d'une plus grande clairvoyance. Son bébé avait tellement grandi!

\- De la même façon, il m'a jetée dans les bras de Spock et Jim afin qu'ils veillent sur moi. Ajouta Ève avec rancœur. Il sait combien mes besoins affectifs sont importants... il nous a manipulées, toutes les deux.

Aïshima se retint de lui dire combien elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son enfant, alors que sa "petite" fille était si malheureuse d'être séparée des Hommes qu'elle aimait. Elle tendit la main pour caresser l'épaisse et douce chevelure de Ève, dans un geste apaisant.  
\- Ils te manquent toujours autant, mon  _haïmei-naï_ (mon enfant chérie)

Ève se précipita contre elle en frémissant, et Aïshima la serra contre elle avec toute sa tendresse.  
\- Oui! Oh, si tu savais! Ils me manquent à en crever!

 

**-OOO-**

 

Le "vrai" Amiral Tobias Wynn semblait à peine plus aimable que son imposteur. Il était bouffi d'orgueil et de condescendance.  
Il était venu à l'ambassade Vulcains accompagné d'un secrétaire totalement effacé, tout courbé par sa soumission, dont le seul rôle semblait consister à dire d'une voix soumise  _"Oui Monsieur, Bien Monsieur, À vos ordres Monsieur"_. L'Amiral Wynn avait exigé qu'un responsable Vulcain soit présent en tant que témoin impartial, et Halitra Sikan s'était logiquement proposé.  
Spock, Jim, Wynn et Sikan prirent place dans le bureau de Sikan et s'installèrent autour de sa petite table de réunion.

Lash'a ne cessait de bourdonner une sorte de grommellement mécontent.  
Kur'ek'zer restait parfaitement impassible sur l'épaule de Sikan, dans une attitude presque Vulcaine, alors qu'elle avait perçu les mêmes chose que sa consœur.

Kur'ek'zer savait combien les pics émotionnels pouvaient être désagréables pour  _son_  Vulcain, même s'il ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur. Aussi, elle avait rapidement appris à les dominer pour ne pas l'incommoder. De la même façon, Sikan avait appris à lui donner des marques d'attachement. Elles devenaient à son insu de plus en plus sincèrement affectueuses. (mais Kur'ek'zer n'était pas dupe et elle en était heureuse)

\- Faites taire cet animal! Ordonna Wynn avec un vif mépris

Lash'a quitta l'épaule de Spock et Kur'ek'zer la rejoignit, sur le coin de table le plus éloigné possible de Wynn.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Grommela Wynn

Les deux Émeraudines bougeaient les antennes en rythme.

\- Cela fait longtemps qu'elles ne se sont vues... Expliqua Kirk.

\- Prenez-moi pour un imbécile! Gronda Wynn en lui coupant la parole. Ne me dites pas que ces insectes se parlent.

\- Les insectes sont parfaitement capable de communiquer entre eux, Amiral. Dit Spock tranquillement. Grâce à des échanges de phéromones et ...

\- Merci pour votre cours, Commandant. Répliqua Wynn avec mépris. Mais je ne me suis pas déplacé pour cela!

...  
_\- Et bien. Nous n'avons pas perdu au change!_  Pensa Jim, dépité.  _Il a l'air de nous apprécier autant que l'autre!_

_\- Je ne comprends pas la raison de son attitude. Cela n'a aucune logique_

_\- Certains Humains n'ont aucune logique_

_\- Cet Amiral semble uniquement guidé par ses passions !_  Déduisit Spock avec désapprobation.  _Au point que cela fausse sa rationalité._  
...

Sikan haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil: cette impolitesse méprisante était inappropriée de la part d'un Amiral. Un homme de son rang se devait d'avoir plus de maintient, et n'avait pas à parler de la sorte à ses subordonnés.

Les deux Émeraudines retournèrent sur l'épaule de leurs gardiens respectifs, et elles leurs transmirent exactement le même message :  
- _Lash'a tar-tor sasu-et'liwh. Yeht-sahral-fam. Kur'ek'zer tar-tor sasu-kis-ka Osu-Spock-Jim_ [Lash'a dire homme-méchant. Pas digne de confiance. Kur'ek'zer dire homme jaloux honorable-Spock-Jim]

Jim et Spock ne furent pas surpris par cette révélation de jalousie que Jim avait bien perçue. Par contre le terme respectueux  _Osu_  les toucha, car cela démontrait ce que Sikan pensait d'eux. Ils s'en sentirent honorés.

\- Puis-je vous demander la raison de votre venue, Amiral? Demanda Kirk calmement

Wynn eut un reniflement dédaigneux:  
\- On m'a demandé, à moi, un Amiral de Starfleet, de me déplacer! C'est le monde à l'envers! Moi, me déplacer, alors que vous devriez tous deux être en prison et passer en cours martiale pour sédition!

Kirk ne s'attendait pas à une attaque aussi directe. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Sikan répliquait de sa voix froide:  
\- C'est pour cette raison que le Capitaine Kirk et le Commandant Spock sont sous ma garde. Ce procès...

L'Amiral Wynn lui coupa la parole. Il s'exclama avec indignation en dédaignant à présent complètement la présence de Kirk et Spock.  
\- Vous êtes Vulcain! Comment pouvez-vous protéger ces traîtres et cautionner un tel acte de désobéissance!

\- Il n'y a eu aucune traîtrise. Rétorqua Sikan, glacial. Cet acte a permis au contraire de détruire un être dangereux. C'était l'unique chose logique à faire et vous le savez. Avez-vous lu les rapports?

\- Oui, bien sûr!

Lash'a émit un léger bourdonnement que Spock, Kirk et Sikan identifièrent sans difficulté:  _trau'es'fam!_  [menteur!]. Kur'ek'zer répondit par un imperceptible vrombissement approbateur.

\- Alors vous avez dû lire le mien. Poursuivit Sikan

\- Pourquoi auriez-vous écrit un rapport sur ça? Répliqua Wynn sans réfléchir.  
Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il trahissait son propre mensonge, il avait oublié que les Vulcains ne mentaient pas.

\- Je faisais partie de cette mission, j'étais mandaté par mon gouvernement. Expliqua Sikan sèchement

Spock et Jim contemplaient ce débats d'Amiraux sans intervenir.

_...  
\- J'ai l'impression de revivre la première fois que nous avons été en contact avec la copie de cet Amiral, quand ton père a pris notre défense et que nous n'avions pas pu placer un mot!_

_\- Il y a en effet des similitudes. L'imposteur avait une attitude extrêmement analogue à celle de l'Amiral Wynn_

_\- La copie était vraiment réussie!_  
...

\- Comme vous avez dû le lire dans le rapport. Poursuivait Sikan, aussi chaleureux qu'une banquise. Je suis personnellement entré en contact avec cette chose. Il aurait détruit tous les soleils de notre univers. Il fallait absolument le stopper avant qu'il ne gagne en puissance.

...  
_\- Punaise, je n'aurais jamais cru que notre Amiral glaçon puisse être encore plus glacial!_  
...

Wynn ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il lui fallu au moins une minute pour reprendre contenance. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Kirk et Spock, et attaqua à nouveau:  
\- Kirk, vous avez déposé une demande afin d'avoir à nouveau le commandement de l'Enterprise.

\- En effet, Amiral Wynn. Répondit Kirk avec un calme parfait, que Sikan approuva en silence.

\- Dans quel but?

D'un commun accord avec Spock, Kirk joua franc-jeu :  
\- Notre compagne est toujours vivante, quelque part loin de l'univers connu...

\- Je croyais que cette femme était morte! Vous voulez réquisitionner l'Enterprise pour partir à la recherche d'une femme morte? S'indigna Wynn.

\- T'Kahael-Ève est encore en vie. Intervint Sikan, de plus en plus glaçant au point d'en devenir presque effrayant

Tout à son indignation, Wynn ne se laissa pas impressionner  
\- Vous avez tous perdu la tête! S'emporta-t-il. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je donnerai mon accord pour une telle absurdité !

Kirk ne montra aucun étonnement. Au regard du comportement de cet Amiral, un tel refus était prévisible

...  
_\- Heureusement que Sèjal a permis à Hali tam'a d'avoir une vie indépendante de l'Enterprise._ Pensa Spock

- _Oui,_  e _lle se serait retrouvé définitivement séparée de Scotty!_  
_..._

\- Il serait tout à fait illogique que Starfleet perde une telle occasion de faire de nouvelles découvertes. Décréta Sikan. Les gouvernements Kôkivo-yan, Epsylonnien, Vulcain et même Klingon sont quant à eux prêt à les enrôler dans leurs flottes et à leur confier le commandement d'un vaisseau afin d'accomplir cette mission.

Sikan avait rarement ressenti une telle indignation. Il avait des difficultés à masquer totalement son mépris face à cet homme au comportement indigne de son rang et totalement incapable de maîtriser ses humeurs, mais seuls Kirk et Spock le perçurent.  
Kur'ek'zer pensa dans l'esprit de Sikan. «S _asu et'liwh_ _kis-ka. T_ _ehvar-bosh_ _»_ [homme méchant jaloux. Dangereux]  
« _Isha nah-tor nash-veh_ » [je le pense aussi] Lui répondit Sikan par la pensée « _Ri lau-dash-tor sa-veh. Nam-tor dutar-kelek vuhlkansuik-shasol»_  [il ne peut pas nous faire du mal, l'ambassade est une terre vulcaine]

À nouveau, l'Amiral Wynn s'étrangla.  
\- ... les Klingons? Pourquoi ces sauvages feraient-ils cela?

\- Les Klingons ne sont pas des sauvages. Rétorqua Halitra Sikan pour le plus grand étonnement de l'Amiral Wynn.

\- Le Chancelier Tamek était à nos cotés lors de la bataille. Expliqua Kirk simplement.

\- Vous avez...  _pactisé_  avec les Klingons?! S'indigna l'Amiral Wynn dont la voix monta brièvement dans les aigus.

\- À ma connaissance, Starfleet et la Communauté des Planètes Unies ne sont pas en guerre contre l'Empire Klingon. Dit Spock calmement

\- À moins qu'une déclaration d'hostilité n'ait été déposée par Starfleet sans que nous en ayons été informés. Ajouta Sikan

\- De plus, cette abomination était proche leurs territoires. Ajouta Kirk. Il était par conséquent logique qu'ils se joignent à nous.  
Jim sentit l'esprit de Spock  _sourire_  en l'entendant prononcer le mot " _logique"_

\- Tout cela est clairement explicité dans les rapports qui vous ont été transmis. Dit Sikan.

Kirk et Spock sursautèrent soudain.  
Sans qu'ils ne le contrôlent, leur corps commencèrent à émettre leurs Saïshen orangée et verte, autour de laquelle tourbillonna une lumière blanche scintillante. Ils fermèrent les yeux, oubliant les Amiraux, ouvrirent totalement leur esprit à cette sensation.  
Il n'y avait pas de mots, juste cet affect reconnaissable entre milles : l'amour merveilleux de leur  _Ko-t'hy'la_. Leurs noms n'étaient pas prononcés et pourtant, ils les percevaient comme un mantra  _AshayamSpock,AshayamJim,AshayamSpock,AshayamJim..._  [ SpockAmour,JimAmour...]

Cela dura à peine trois minutes. Ils rouvrirent les yeux à regret.

Les battements du cœur de Jim s'étaient dangereusement accélérés, au point de mettre sa santé en péril. Spock se servit aussitôt de leur  _Kash-naf_  pour en prendre le contrôle d'une part du cerveau de Jim. Il fit diminuer la production d'adrénaline et obligea cet organe à adopter un rythme moins dangereux. Tétanisé par l'émotion, Jim le laissa faire. Il éprouva du soulagement quand Spock l'aida à consolider ses  _Naph-fo-dan._  Ce n'était pas le moment d'exprimer leurs émotions.  
Par contre, Spock ne fit rien pour empêcher Lash'a de ronronner de bonheur.

\- Je reconnais cette lumière. Dit Sikan. C'est celle de T'Kahael Ève.  
Il avait parlé presque doucement. Il savait les sentiments d'attachement extrêmes que ces deux Hommes éprouvaient vis à vis de leur Épouse, la puissance de leur  _Reh'vla-talikal kash-naf_  [lien mental tri-latéral].  
Sikan approuva et apprécia à sa juste valeur la façon avec laquelle ils conservèrent cependant leur calme apparent. C'était même un exploit pour un Humain.

\- Oui, Amiral. Répondit Spock impassiblement.  
Kirk était pour le moment dans l'incapacité de prononcer un mot, tant les efforts qu'il consacrait à contrôler ses propres affects dans ses  _Naph-fo-dan_ et à aider Jim à contenir les siens étaient intense.

\- Y a-t-il eu communication verbale? Demanda Sikan tranquillement

\- Non, pas exactement. C'était une transmission d'affects.

\- La transmission verbale est cependant envisageable à plus ou moins long terme. La transmission des affects est le premier stade d'un  _kash-naf_ [lien mental] Il va vous falloir renforcer vos entraînements! Décréta Sikan.

\- Nous agirons ainsi. Approuva Spock.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda Wynn qui avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Cette lumière bizarre?... Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de cachenafe?

\- Cette lumière était un échantillon de l'énergie électro-magnétique qui a détruit l'être maléfique dont je vous ai parlé précédemment. Rétorqua Sikan, soudainement redevenu l'Amiral Glaçon. Ce phénomène lumineux porte le nom de Saïshen. Il a été émis et envoyé par T'Kahael-Ève S'chn t'gai-Kirk à destination de ses Époux, le Commandant et le Capitaine ici-présents. T'Kahael-Ève S'chn t'gai-Kirk est une Sishen. Une Être-lumière. Cela aussi était mentionné dans les rapports. Vous le sauriez si vous les aviez réellement lus.

Cette dernière phrase sonnait nettement comme un reproche. Ce fut le mot de trop pour L'Amiral Wynn. Il ne releva même pas ce scabreux détail de couple à trois. Il se leva et sortit précipitamment en claquant la porte, drapé dans sa dignité indignée.

\- J'en conclus que l'Amiral Wynn n'a lu aucun des rapports que nous avons transmis. Dit Spock.

\- Cet Humain déshonore sa fonction en se permettant d'avoir un tel comportement. Dit Sikan avec une imperceptible réprobation. Son attitude envers vous est inqualifiable!

\- Il est probable qu'il ne donne pas son accord pour que nous embarquions à bord de l'Enterprise. Déduisit Spock

\- C'est dommage pour Starfleet. Dit Jim, avait enfin encore retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Ève se trouve certainement à l'autre bout de l'univers. Il y a, j'en suis sûr un grand nombre de découvertes à faire en chemin.

\- Rien n'est perdu, Capitaine. Intervint le secrétaire de Wynn.  
Il avait totalement changé d'attitude. Il se tenait à présent bien droit, au point de paraître plus grand.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un simple secrétaire. Comprit Spock

Le secrétaire sourit avec un air qui semblait dire qu'il ne pouvait rien révéler. Il ne réveilla cependant pas la méfiance des deux Émeraudines. Il partit à son tour.

\- Je subodore que l'Amiral Wynn se trouve sous le coup d'une enquête interne. Comprit Sikan

\- C'est probable. Approuva Spock.

Grace à l'aide active de Spock, Jim était parvenu à contrôler mettre de coté l'intensité de ses émotions. Il se tourna vers Sikan, avec un grand sourire:  
\- Appréciez-vous le jeu d'échec 3D, Halitra?

\- C'est en effet un jeu intéressant. Répondit Sikan, habitué à présent aux brusques changements de sujet des Humains

\- Cela vous intéresserait-il de faire quelques parties avec Spock et moi? Nous pourrions même organiser des tournois avec Sèjal.

...  
_\- Excellente idée, Jim. Quoi de mieux pour montrer à Sikan que nous partageons son respect!_

 _\- Les actes sont plus parlants que les mots! Et je commence à apprécier la présence de Osu-Amiral Glaçon_  
...

\- Cette idée est attrayante. Avoua Sikan.  
Et cela ferait le bonheur de Kur'ek'zer qui allait pouvoir s'ébattre avec une consœur. Il perçut son approbation avec contentement.

\- Je vais contacter Sèjal afin de savoir quand il est disponible! Serez-vous des nôtre?

\- Je crois que la réponse Terrienne à votre question est "avec plaisir, Capitaine"

Il y avait presque un sourire dans les yeux de Sikan. Le Capitaine Kirk avait vu juste.

 

(Le tournoi fut organisé dans l'appartement de Jim et Spock dès le lendemain. Sèjal avait répondu avec plaisir à l'invitation. Tandis que les trois Émeraudines jouaient avec une petite balle en bourdonnant gaiement, les combats furent amicaux mais acharnés...  
Cette soirée fut la première d'une longue série, auxquelles se joignirent rapidement Bones et Azhular qui proposèrent de jouer aux cartes.  
Sikan trouvait toujours les Humains et les Klingons aussi déconcertants, mais il ne les considérait plus avec mépris. Il avait découvert que l'intelligence s'exprimait différemment en fonction des ethnies, et qu'il y avait plusieurs formes d'intelligences. Il n'en restait pas moins parfaitement Vulcain, tout comme Spock d'ailleurs. Mais les rires et certaines autres expressions émotionnelles ne l'indisposaient plus. Le Klingon et les Humains l'acceptaient tel qu'il était, alors il faisait de même. Cela lui devenait même naturel.  
De plus, Kur'ek'zer était ravie de ces soirées. Lorsqu'il la sentait aussi heureuse, il avait la sensation satisfaisante d'être un bon gardien pour elle. Chaque jour l'Émeraudine révélait son intelligence et lui devenait de plus en plus indispensable dans l'accomplissement de ses devoirs d'Amiral. Chaque jour, il s'attachait un peu plus à elle. )

 

**ooo**

 

Spock et Jim retournèrent immédiatement dans leur appartement après cette réunion avec Wynn et Sikan.

Ils s'autorisèrent enfin à ressentir leurs émotions. Sans même comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait, ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La Saïshen de Ève leur collait encore à la peau. Ils tremblaient. Un mélange d'allégresse, de frustration, de réassurance et de manque envahit l'esprit de Jim et se répandit en celui de Spock. Ils laissèrent glisser ces affects, puis retrouvèrent un semblant de calme.

\- Bordel comme elle me manque! Gémit Jim entre ses dents serrées

Pour toute réponse, Spock repoussa Jim et commença à se déshabiller

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Tu en a besoin, Jim. Cela apaisera tes tensions

Oh, oui ! Comme il avait besoin d'aimer!  
Il ne repoussa pas le don de son  _Sa-t'hy'la_  adoré. Il ôta ses vêtements à son tour et ouvrit les draps du lit, comme une invitation muette

Spock s'allongea tranquillement. Il s'attendait à ce que Jim soit violent, ses émotions l'étaient tant. Il était près à donner à son Humain tout ce dont il avait besoin, tel était son devoir d'époux, tel était son désir profond.  
Mais Jim ne le fut pas. Il fut tendre et doux, Jim avait besoin d'aimer et d'être aimé.

Jim commença par l'embrasser longuement, en dévorant ses lèvres, sa bouche avec délicatesse, et il eut le plaisir de le faire frémir  
Les lèvres de Jim parcourent lentement le corps de son  _Sa-t'hy'la_  qu'il connaissait par cœur. Ce corps était pour lui comme une symphonie dont chaque recoin était si merveilleux. Jim prit le temps de le faire soupirer doucement, ne délaissa aucun de ses points sensibles...  
Spock ne remplaçait pas Ève, mais rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer Spock.

-  _Taluhk tan t'Ève_  [précieux cadeau de Ève] Susurra-t-il en s'attardant sur son pénis avec délectation.

Spock se cambra. Le plaisir coulait dans ses veines sans entrave, chaud et irrépressible. Jim était si doux, il se sentait si précieux, aimé, choyé, adoré... autant de sentiments qu'il ne s'autorisait à ressentir que lors de leurs étreintes, qu'il avait appris à accepter sans pour autant se laisser déborder par eux.

Jim s'immergea en lui avec passion.  
Dans leur esprit rejaillirent soudain les affects ressentis lors de leur contact lumineux avec Ève. Cette merveilleuse litanie les accompagna tout le long de leur étreinte.  _AshayamSpock,AshayamJim,AshayamSpock,AshayamJim..._  
Ils se fondirent l'un dans l'autre dans des halos de Saïshen vertes et orangées

 

ooo

 

Ils retrouvèrent leurs ami·es au dîner. Leurs traits marqués attirèrent l'attention générale.

\- Vous tirez une drôle de tronche, tous les deux. S'inquiéta aussitôt Azhular

\- C'est cet amiral Wynn? Halitra Sikan a refusé de nous en parler. Demanda Bones, soucieux

\- Nous avons reçu de la Saïshen en provenance de notre Épouse. Dit Spock calmement.

Le silence se fit autour d'eux.

Miss Uhura ne put se retenir d'intervenir  
\- La lumière de Ève? Vous avez reçu sa lumière? Est-ce bien vrai?

\- Oui. Répondit simplement Spock

\- Oh, mon dieu, c'est merveilleux! S'exclama Miss Chapel, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Il y avait aussi des mots, mais ils étaient à peine formulés. Ajouta Spock.

Une joie palpable se répandit comme une trainé de poudre parmi tous les convives

\- C'est génial! S'exclama Azhular. J'ai toujours dit que ma  _loq be nI'_  était courageuse et avait de la ressource!

\- Elle l'a toujours été. Renchérit Bones.

\- Oui. Approuva Jim. Sa Saïshen va gagner en force, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons capables d'établir un contact!

\- Et nous partirons tous avec vous! Proclama Scotty d'une voix joyeuse  
Alice, assise à coté de lui se contenta de le regarder avec admiration. Ces deux-là ne se quittaient plus. Aussi pudiques et maladroits l'une que l'autre, illes étaient adorables.

\- Da! Da! Oui! oui! Renchérirent Sulu et Chekov

Le bonheur de leurs ami·es était palpable, leur confiance semblait inébranlable. L'espoir s'enracina plus profondément en Jim et Spock.

**OOO**

**à suivre**  
Ève regardait Sezv aller et venir autour d'eux, leur apportant leurs repas...  
Tous les Zhizv portaient cette même tenue sombre qui cachait l'intégralité de leurs corps...  
\- Pourquoi portez-vous cette tenue? Est-ce une coutume du peuple Zhizv?

* * *

Le dernier secret d'Aïshima vous a-t-il plu?

Notre petite Ève est devenu plus aventurière. Au prochain chapitre, elle va "prendre des risques" et partir à la découverte du vrai visage des Zhizv

Cette histoire d'âme pré-existante dans les corps des itérations vous a-t-elle semblée crédible?

ooo

.


	73. Snagelan  [Rencontre]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XV  _Rishanlar_  [persévérances]

* * *

 **chapitre 3 -** _**Snagelan** _ **  
[Rencontre]**

**oOo**

Précédemment :

\- Nous avons reçu de la Saïshen en provenance de notre Épouse. Dit Spock calmement.  
Le silence se fit autour d'eux... Le bonheur de leurs ami·es était palpable, leur confiance semblait inébranlable. L'espoir s'enracina plus profondément en Jim et Spock.

 

**OOO**

 

Ève regardait Sezv et d'autres Zhizv aller et venir autour d'elleux, leur apportant leur déjeuner.  
Il y avait des synthétiseurs alimentaires dans tous les appartements, mais la plus part des Sishen avaient une préférence pour ces repas communautaire. Illes n'étaient pas des Êtres solitaires.  
Ces plats étaient visiblement élaborés avec soin à partir de matières premières naturelles, probablement issues des cultures des terres de Chzhizv. Cette nourriture sortait sans aucun doute possible des mains d'excellents cuisiniers. Et elle était chaque jour plus savoureuse.  
Seules les portions de viande étaient justes grillées, vraisemblablement produites par des réplicateurs.

Toustes les Zhizv portaient cette même tenue sombre de différentes couleurs, bleue, verte, marron. Celle-ci cachait l'intégralité de leurs corps. Elle était si longue qu'elle balayait le sol. On ne voyait même pas leurs yeux. Illes portaient toustes des gants, et ne montraient que deux de leurs quatre mains. Ève soupçonnait qu'elle était la seule à connaître ce détail.  
Les Zhizv se déplaçaient avec une grâce étrange compte-tenu de leur apparence qui les faisaient ressembler à des Humanoïdes porteurs d'un surpoids conséquent, au fessier surdimensionné.

\- Je peux vous poser une question, Sezv? Demanda Ève.

\- Je vous en prie, Dame Ève. Répondit Sezv, intriguée

\- Pourquoi portez-vous cette tenue? Est-ce une coutume du peuple Zhizv?

À d'autres Humanoïdes, Sezv aurait inventé un mensonge pour détourner les questions. Mais elle savait à quel point Dame Ève abhorrait les mensonges.

\- C'est pour vous protéger.

\- Nous protéger? S'étonna Ève. C'est pour nous protéger, que vous vous enveloppez tous dans cette tenue qui doit être étouffante? Nous protéger de quoi? Vous allez nous manger tout cru si vous ôtez ces vêtements?

\- Nous sommes végétalien! Répliqua aussitôt Sezv, presque indignée. Non, c'est notre apparence. Elle est terrifiante pour vous.

Ève ne cacha pas son incrédulité :  
\- Je ne vous crois pas. C'est impossible!

\- Le premier Sishen qui est arrivé sur Zhizv a été tellement horrifié par notre apparence qu'il s'est défenestré ! Répliqua Sezv cachant difficilement sa douleur. Et il en est mort!

\- Cela signifie seulement que nous sommes très différents. Répliqua Ève. Je suppose que vous-même, vous devez nous trouver horriblement laids!

Sezv eut un temps d'arrêt, déconcertée. Elle n'avait jamais considéré les choses sous cet angle.  
Pour les Zhivz les Sishen étaient les plus Précieux des Êtres vivants. Balok avait fait à leur peuple un merveilleux présent en amenant sue Chzhivz ces Humanoïdes si Bienveillants. Dès leurs arrivée, ils avaient accepté de protéger cette belle Planète avec leur Merveilleuse Lumière, avec une Totale Abnégation, sans jamais rien demander en retour.  
Peu importait cette apparence si différente de la leur. La reconnaissance et le respect des Zhivz à l'égard des Sishen était absolue, et ils feraient tout pour que ces Sishens si Humbles et si Modestes soient heureux.

Sezv décida de continuer à être franche, mais elle hésita cependant avant d'avouer:  
\- On s'habitue.

\- Si vous avez pu vous habituer, pourquoi pas nous?

\- Non! Vous nous êtes trop Précieux pour que nous prenions ce risque! Répliqua Sezv avec véhémence, et ce que Ève perçut comme une profonde tristesse

Elle n'insista pas et laissa Sezv retourner à ses occupations. Mais Ève eut la sensation que les épaules de la Zhizv s'étaient abaissées et qu'elle se déplaçait avec une sorte de tristesse.

\- En quoi leur tenue vous gène-t-elle ? Demanda Aïhua.

\- Déjà ça doit être étouffant d'être emmitouflé là-dedans! Mais surtout, j'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin de connaître l'apparence de ces personnes, de voir leur monde, de découvrir leurs coutumes, leurs façons de vivre! Cela ne vous a jamais traversé l'esprit?

\- Nous sommes des êtres assez flegmatique. Expliqua Aïshima. Si cela ne gène pas les Ziiivv d'être habillés comme cela, et comme ce mode de vie nous convient, nous ne sommes pas tentés d'en savoir plus.

Ève ne montra pas sa réprobation.  
Autant de soumission était à ses yeux un comportement imprudent. Cependant, leurs vies n'étaient en aucun cas en danger. Les Sishen étaient certes prisonniers volontaires, mais ils, non elles, étaient traitées avec respect. Ève se souvint de que Sishen était de genre féminin.  
Ève se refusa à leur gâcher leur sérénité avec ces pensées et son besoin de savoir la vérité. Les Sishen étaient tout à fait satisfaites de leur sort, toustes celleux qui l'entouraient semblaient même heureuxses. Les Zhizv leur étaient reconnaissants de contribuer à l'équilibre de leur monde. Il était hors de question qu'elle rompe cet équilibre... mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de cogiter cette interrogation.

 

**OOO**

 

Jim et Spock avaient retrouvé Bones dans son laboratoire, accompagnés de Azhular et Séjal. Le docteur était ravi: il avait découvert des propriétés intéressantes des fruits de  _Olap'sa'ko'Mehkh_  [l'arbre père-mère].

\- Ces molécules sont fascinantes! Elles interagissent de façon harmonieuse avec les cellules Humaines, Vulcaines et Klingones et semblent agir sur les défense immunitaires en les renforçant !

\- Fascinant, en effet... Approuva Spock qui se tut soudain

Une Saïshen d'une blancheur irisée envahit la pièce, pour se concentrer sur Jim et Spock. Tétanisés de surprise mais comprenant le miracle qui se jouait devant eux, Bones, Azhular et Sèjal gardèrent le silence.

Ni Jim ni Spock ne purent prononcer un mot. Ils fermèrent les yeux. Comme la veille, la merveilleuse lumière de Ève les enlaça avec passion. Toujours avec ce même message, plus distinct cette fois-ci  _AshayamSpock,AshayamJim,AshayamSpock,AshayamJim._... Trois minutes. Trois petites minutes de bonheur pur.

Spock et Jim rouvrirent les yeux. À nouveau, Spock aida Jim à conserver son calme, à contenir les battements anarchiques de son cœur et sa surproduction d'adrénaline.  
Ils virent l'émotion dans les yeux de leurs amis, parés de leurs Saïshen rouges et bleues.

\- Vous nous l'aviez dit, mais c'est encore mieux d'y assister! S'exclama Bones, émerveillé et heureux pour ses amis.

-  _Jik'ta_  [bordel!] Sa fichue lumière est reconnaissable entre mille. Ronchonna Azhular pour ne pas trahir ses sentiments.

\- C'est... c'est... c'est merveilleux! Balbutia Sèjal,  
Il ne put se retenir de penser que, normalement, un androïde ne bredouillait pas. Sans doute était-ce un effet secondaire de toutes ces formes de Saïshen auxquelles il était exposé.

Il y eut un silence agréable, où chacun put se remettre de ses émotions. Les ronronnements de joie des deux Émeraudines emplissaient la pièce d'un bonheur à la fois calme et intense.

\- Ce contact a eu lieu sensiblement à la même heure que celui d'hier. Remarqua Spock tranquillement

\- Oui! Si nous nous entraînons tous les jours à la même heure, notre Saïshen entrerai mieux en résonance avec la sienne! Suggéra Jim avec un espoir quasi palpable

\- Ton raisonnement est juste Jim, sa Saïshen amplifiera les nôtres et augmentera nos chances de lui transmettre un message. Il nous faut absolument parvenir à lui envoyer une forme de réponse.

\- Oui, comme nous, elle doit savoir grâce à notre Kash-naf que nous sommes en vie. Mais elle a aussi a besoin que nos Saïshen se rejoignent! Nous  _devons_  réussir à le faire!

\- Vous nous tiendrez au courant? Demanda Bones

\- Cela va de soit! Comment pourrions-nous laisser les  _lodnI_  (frères) et les Amis de notre Épouse dans l'ignorance! Rétorqua Jim avec un sourire malicieux.

Sèjal sourit à son tour, heureux du bonheur de Jim et Spock, heureux de faire parti de leurs Amis.

-  _Maqoch_. Les  _lodnI_ et les _maqoch._ Bougonna Azhular

\- Juste un détail Sèjàl. Ajouta Leonard. Nul ne doit savoir pour la Saïshen de Azhular et moi

\- Je saurai tenir ma langue. Répondit le robot sans se défaire de son sourire.  
Ces quatre hommes parés de leurs Saïshen avaient quelque chose de... magique. Il eut un aperçu de ce qui poussait les Êtres Humains à croire en des irrationalités en découvrant son propre émerveillement.

 

**OOO**

 

\- Tu veux faire quoi? Répéta Aïshima, atterrée.  _Haïmei-naï_ , non!

\- Je veux sortir d'ici et aller à la rencontre des habitants de Chzhizv. Je suis bien décidée à faire la connaissance de ce peuple. Répondit Ève avec une détermination sans faille

\- Oh, mon  _haïmei-naï_  ! Et si c'était dangereux ? S'inquiéta Aïshima. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous sommes logés et ici loin d'eux!

\- Je suis intimement persuadée que les Zhizv sont des êtres bons, Aïshima. Insista Ève, avec véhémence. S'ils nous cloîtrent ici, c'est uniquement par peur que nous soyons effrayés par eux, pas parce qu'il y a des choses dangereuses à l'extérieur. Le suicide du premier Sishen les a profondément traumatisés, il est temps de mettre un terme à ce malheureux malentendu!

\- Parce qu'ils sont d'une apparence si effrayante que...

\- Si Spock était là, il te dirait que la beauté est une notion culturelle, que celle-ci n'a aucun lien avec ce qu'il y a au fond des esprits et des cœurs. Un jour Jim a dit que seule la peur est notre réelle ennemie, la peur de l'inconnu, et que l'inconnu n'est fait que d'ignorance. Je l'entends encore...

Aïshima ne put se retenir d'être interpellée par les mots de sa fille.

Ève revoyait  _son_  Capitaine assis à son fauteuil. Il dégageait une telle assurance et une telle prestance, si beau... alors que Balok venait de les menacer de détruire l'Enterprise... il les toustes avait bien manipulé·es ce...

\- N'as-tu pas envie de savoir à quoi ressemble leur monde? Reprit Ève. Comment ils vivent, mangent, s'aiment, comment sont leurs enfants? Je suis intimement persuadée que je ne risque rien!

Aïshima réfléchit quelques minutes, la véhémence de son enfant-chérie était si convaincante :  
\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

Du temps de sa vie sur la planète Terre, dans ce lointain passé, Ève n'aurait jamais osé prendre de tels  _risques._ Partir ainsi, seule, à l'aventure vers l'inconnu, sans autres guides que son intuition et son besoin de découvrir la vérité. Elle se serait sentit parfaitement heureuse et à sa place de captive chouchoutée. Tout en étant la même, Ève avait profondément changé au contact de ses  _Sa-t'hylara_. Et cette seconde incarnation avait renforcé le processus. Elle avait acquis de la confiance en elle et du courage.

\- Oui. Je refuse de rester dans l'ignorance plus longtemps. Je suis intimement persuadée que je ne risque absolument rien. M'aideras-tu?

\- Oui.

Il fut étonnement facile pour Ève de fausser compagnie au reste du groupe et de s'éclipser discrètement.

Aucune porte n'était fermée à clef. Il n'y avait ni serrures, ni loquets, ni portes blindées, ni gardes, ni caméras, ni aucun système de surveillance d'aucune sorte.  
Si cage il y avait, celle-ci n'avait pas d'autres barreaux que ceux de l'acceptation de cette captivité. Par moment, Ève dut cependant se cacher pour ne pas se faire repérer des Zhizv qui circulaient paisiblement dans les couloirs. Elle arpenta de nombreux corridors, escaliers, ascenseurs et soudainement, elle se retrouva dehors.

Elle sortit son pad et commença à filmer tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle marcha un peu et ne croisa aucun Zhizv. Elle se retourna. Elle vit les hauts murs, parfaitement entretenus, sans aucune fenêtre, teints en turquoise, qui rejoignaient le ciel.

Le souffle de l'air était agréablement tiède, comme une caresse. Cette brise apportait à ses narines des odeurs inconnues, plus intrigantes que repoussantes. Le ciel était d'un beau turquoise tirant sur le vert, le soleil semblait orange. Sa lumière était chaude sans être brûlante. Le sol était recouvert de mousses aux camaïeux verts, parsemées de minuscules fleurs violettes. Il devait être agréable de s'y asseoir pour un pique-nique...

Ève suivit tranquillement le petit sentier de terre brune. Elle arriva à l'orée d'une forêt.  
L'odeur moussue qu'elle avait perçue venait de là. Elle n'en avait jamais vue de telle : une forêt d'arbres-champignons et d'immenses buissons de fougères.  
Elle s'inquiéta de la présence de spores qui auraient pu lui être nocif. Elle réfléchit à la façon de Spock, faisant appel à sa logique. Déjà, au vu de la taille de ces... arbres étranges, si spores ils y avait, ceux-ci devaient être plutôt gros, vraiment trop gros pour qu'elle ne les respire. Et puis, ces végétaux ressemblaient à des champignons, mais en étaient-ils vraiment? Normalement, les champignons n'avaient pas de grosses racines.  
Surtout, s'il y avait eu des éléments pathogènes dans cet air-là, il y aurait eu des portes hermétiques et des sas de décontamination à l'entrée des bâtiments où les  _précieuses_  Sishen étaient hébergées. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Il y avait toutes sortes d'arbres-champignon, aux camaïeux beiges, marrons, rose, rouges, violets, bleus... aux troncs de toutes tailles, avec ou sans corolles d'une couleur plus claires, aux chapeaux ovales, ronds, diaphanes ou recouverts de ce qui semblait être des fleurs ou des fruits qui allaient d'un rouge soutenu au violet profond.  
Des bouquets de feuilles de fougères étaient regroupés en buissons verts, oranges ou rouges. Certains se dressaient en de raides feuillages, d'autres étaient ondulé ou bouclés comme des chevelures.

Elle entendit le bourdonnement d'un insecte, et elle pensa aussitôt à se précieuse Lash'a. Elle croisa le chemin d'une drôle de bestiole volante aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose sur une fleur affleurant à la collerette d'un arbre-champignon pour la butiner. Le tronc comportait plusieurs collerettes, les unes au dessus des autres. Chacune était garnie de nombreuses fleurs, de plus en plus épanouies, puis flétries, puis devenues des fruits à mesure qu'on montait vers le haut. Comme si ces collerettes  _remontaient_  le long du tronc en même temps que que les fleurs devenaient fruits.  
Ok... il y avait donc sur cette planète des  _arbres-champignons fruitiers aux collerettes mobiles_... (elle imaginait sans peine combien Spock trouverait cela fascinant) et il y en avait vraiment beaucoup là où elle se trouvait.

Elle se pencha sur le... papillon? oiseau?  
Une sorte d'oiseau-mouche aux ailes de papillon. Il avait une adorable tête d'oiseau au bec fin d'un butineur. Ses yeux et ses six pattes étaient de type insectoïdes. Son corps fuselé scintillait, recouvert de minuscules plumes irisées et multicolores...  
Elle leur chercha un nom. Elle ne pouvait pas pondre un nom scientifique en latin, elle n'y connaissait rien en latin, et Spock n'était pas là pour combler son ignorance... un  _mathra-kushel_ , ou papilloiseau, oui, les deux noms étaient sympa.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Le "tronc" tordu de l'un des champignons fruitiers déformé par une énorme excroissance retint son attention. Ève s'approcha encore un peu. De loin, elle reconnut l'organisation d'une ruche remplie de papilloiseaux, creusée dans le tronc. Ce champignon-là avait un chapeau magnifique, les plus belles fleurs et les plus gros fruits, il ne souffrait donc en aucune façon de la présence de ses locataires.

 _Sem'rik haterkadaya_  [fascinante symbiose] aurait dit Spock à la vue de tout ceci. Ève adorait quand Spock disait ce mot, et que Jim en souriait, et que Bones en haussait les yeux au ciel.

Ève eut une pensée pour le trio de scientifiques embarqué à bord de l'Enterprise. Ils s'étaient tant extasiés face à aux richesses de la planète des Plantes-insectes. Sans nul doute, Atkins le botaniste, Yamagashi la zoologue-entomologiste et Alexa l'entomologiste auraient été aux anges en voyant les merveilles offertes par la planète Chzhizv, tout comme illes s'étaient émerveillé·es de celles de Kastik-ek'tra où Lasha était née.  
Elle vit le sourcil de Spock se lever: " _Aux anges_ , intéressante expression" aurait-il dit, puis le sourire narquois de Jim. Elle imagina la réplique de Bones à propos de la signification des oreilles pointues chez les Humains, et le rire goguenard de Azhular. Ève ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'amusement en visualisant la scène.  
Elle secoua la tête doucement. Elle ne devait pas se faire du mal ainsi.

Ève s'approcha de la ruche.  
Les papilloiseaux avaient remarqué sa présence. Elle ne fit aucun geste brusque. Quelques-uns virent voleter autour d'elle, puis constatant qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse, retournèrent à leurs activités : butiner les fleurs et s'affairer autour des fruits. Elle filma la ruche sous toutes ses coutures.

Ève reprit sa route, tranquillement. Elle croisa en chemin quelques animaux de formes variées, mi-insectoïdes, mi ressemblant à des mammifères, gros comme des chats, dont certains semblaient être un parent accompagné de ses petits. Ils ignorèrent tous superbement sa présence.

Elle entendit au loin un bruit reconnaissable entre tous : celui que les petits faisaient lorsqu'ils s'amusaient, quelle qu'en soit l'espèce ou l'ethnie. Elle arrêta sa caméra et rangea le pad dans sa sacoche. Elle accéléra son pas, en se laissant guider par ces rires et ces cris d'amusement. Elle arriva au détour d'un énorme champignon rose dans ce qui semblait être... un jardin public. Elle avança de buissons en buissons.

Enfin, elle les vit et recommença à filmer

Dans ce parc évoluaient de tout petits Zhizv, pas plus grands que des enfants Humains de deux ou trois ans. Aucun n'était emmitouflé dans cette étouffante cape. Ils jouaient librement, papotaient, criaient, couraient, sautaient dans tous les sens, comme tous les enfants de l'univers le faisaient, surveillés non loin de là part leurs parents. Les adultes discutaient entre eux, l'ambiance était douce et sereine.

Éve était intimement persuadée qu'il existait en la plus part des adultes de toutes les ethnies un instinct qui les poussaient à protéger les petits, quels qu'ils soient. C'était cet instinct qui l'avait poussée à prendre soin de l'œuf duquel était née sa précieuse Lash'a.  
Si les Sishen acceptaient de découvrir à quoi ressemblaient les Zhizv, leur montrer ces petits enfants était, selon Ève, le meilleur moyen de les aider à faire abstraction à leur apparence physique.

Car, oui, les Zhizv étaient effectivement totalement différent de tous les Humanoïdes qu'elle avait pu rencontrer, ou voir dans les différents dossiers ethnographiques qu'elle avait consultés. Ce qui était normal puisqu'elle se trouvait dans un monde parallèle à celui dont elle provenait.  
Les Zhizv étaient de forme Insectoïde.  
Ils étaient à mi-chemin entre l'araignée et la fourmi. Quel nom l'entomologiste de l'Enterprise lui avait-elle enseigné, lorsqu'il avait fait escale sur Kastik-ek'tra, la planètes de plantes? ... ah, oui, des myrma... arachno... des Myrmarachnés, ça sonnait comme un nom de pierre précieuse...  
Le mensonge de Balok, faisant d'eux de  _féroces créatures arachnoïdes humanoïdophages_  revint à l'esprit de Ève et lui apparut absolument monstrueux.

Leurs corps étaient objectivement arachnéen : celui-ci était divisé en un buste-céphalothorax droit et étroit, et un large abdomen ovale presque rond, cambré vers l'arrière (qui donnait l'impression d'être un énorme fessier sous la tenue qui cachait intégralité de leur corps). Quatre... jambes étaient accrochée à la jonction des deux. Les quatre bras sortaient du haut du thorax. Leur tête était directement fixée à ce buste, il n'y avait presque pas de cou.  
Ils avaient quatre mains de quatre doigts dont un pouce opposable.  
Leurs carnations étaient irisées et chatoyantes. La plus part de ces Zhihv étaient de couleur verte, allant du vert-citron au vert-olive en passant par le turquoise, l'un d'entre eux était d'un magnifique bleu-nuit.  
Leurs visages ressemblaient à celui d'une fourmi : ovoïde avec de grands yeux très sombres brillants et expressifs, qui lui rappelèrent ceux de Lash'a. Sauf qu'ils avaient des paupières, de longs cils et une pupille noire. Ils avaient aussi une paire de mandibules au dessus d'une petite bouche, et une paire d'antennes, toutes deux minuscules chez les enfants. Les mandibules et les antennes étaient d'une teinte plus foncée, presque scintillante.  
Ils étaient vêtus de vêtements divers au tissus de couleurs chatoyantes: robes, blouses, pantalons...

L'un des enfants chuta, et pleura. Il fut aussitôt entouré, caressé, câliné par tous les autres petits avant même qu'un adulte n'ait eut le temps de réagir. Le cœur de Ève fondit de tendresse: la scène était vraiment adorable. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle émit une très douce Saïshen.

Ève entendit un crissement à coté d'elle. L'un des enfants l'avait vue et s'était approché d'elle. Il la contemplait en silence, à bonne distance. Ève rangea son pad dans son sac sans penser à l'éteindre, et fit un pas vers lui, le plus doucement possible. Le petit recula, obligeant Ève à sortir de sa cachette et les parents la virent à leur tour.  
Il y eut un grand silence, tous les yeux étaient tournés vers elle. Étonnés, interrogateurs, mais dénués de la moindre agressivité.

Ève devina l'inquiétude qui devait vriller le cœur de ces parents. Doucement, elle fit encore un pas vers eux tandis que le petit reculait. Puis, toujours très calmement, elle leva la main en faisant le Ta'al:  
\- Je me nomme Ève. Je viens en paix.

Elle avait gardé son translateur automatique accroché à son Kabika. Il traduisit et prononça les mots en Zhizh.

Les adultes imitèrent son salut Vulcain.

Lentement, elle s'accroupit, puis s'assit sur ses genoux. Elle tendit doucement sa main vers l'enfant, paume vers le haut, en une invitation au contact. Ce geste devait être universel, car elle sentit que la tension diminua notablement.  
Le petit hésita, puis se rapprocha d'elle. Il tendit une toute petite menotte et la posa à tâton dans la paume de Ève. Le contact était chaud, doux et charnu.

Ève se permit de lui adresser un sourire. Les yeux de l'enfant se posèrent sur elle, croisèrent les siens. Ils étaient grands ouverts de curiosité et d'excitation.  
Il s'approcha tout près d'elle. Il hésita et posa une autre main sur la joue de Ève, comme pour en découvrir la texture. Ève imita lentement son geste. Elle déposa le bout de ses doigts en une caresse sur le doux visage de l'enfant. Celui-ci apprécia le contact car il émit un joli gloussement qui ressemblait nettement à un rire.

Aussitôt, les autres enfants accoururent et Ève eut des petites menottes curieuses sur le visage, sur ses mains, dans ses cheveux. Les touchers étaient animés par la curiosité. Ils étaient extrêmement doux, comme s'ils craignaient de la casser. Ève caressa les joues de velours de ces enfants. De près, elle put remarquer que leurs corps, hormis le visage et les mains, étaient recouverts d'un fin duvet. C'est cela qui leur donnait cet aspect chatoyant. Et les rares fois que les petits bras nus touchaient sa peau, cela lui rappela la texture légère et soyeuse de la fourrure blanche d'un chat angora.

\- Bonjour, toi, bonjour... Répétait-elle sans cacher son attendrissement

Les parents s'approchèrent à leur tour, lentement, comme s'illes ne voulaient pas l'effrayer. Ève se leva avec précaution pour ne pas faire tomber l'un des enfants. Ils restèrent collés à elle, visiblement ravi de pouvoir toucher une Sishen  _pour de vrai_

\- Vous n'avez pas peur de nous... Constata l'un d'eux.

\- La peur est la fille de l'ignorance et des préjugés. Et je refuse de laisser cela guider mes gestes, surtout lorsqu'il est possible de ne pas rester ignorant. Et puis, comment pourrais-je avoir peur d'enfants aussi adorables?

\- Dis, tu es un Sishen, un vrai ? Demanda l'un des enfants

\- Oui. Je suis une vraie Sishen. Répondit Ève, attendrie

\- Tu nous montres ta lumière ? Évze s'iiiil te plait!

\- S'iiiiil teeee plaiaiaiait. Reprirent en cœur les autres enfants en levant sur elle de grands yeux suppliants et emplis d'espoir, comme seuls savent le faire les enfants

Éternelle, universelle curiosité...  
Ève sourit d'amusement à cette  _Chzhizvication_  de son prénom. Elle tendit la main paume vers le haut. Elle en fit jaillir une sphère blanche irisée. Et les enfants exclamèrent un " _Zheeeeh!"_  émerveillé

\- Regarde, Évze, regarde, c'est toi là!

Un enfant lui tendit une petite carte. Ève montra un bref étonnement. C'était une carte plastifiée d'un jeu à collectionner, elle se reconnut dans ce portrait stylisé... "Pokémon-Ève" songea-t-elle  
\- Il y en a une comme cela pour chaque Sishen ?

\- Oui, mais celle-là c'est une plus super-rare parce que ta lumière elle est différente!

\- Tu en sais des choses! Je te rends tout de suite cette carte super-rare.

Ève croisa le regard des parents, attentif aux moindres de ses gestes  
\- C'est grâce à ce jeu que ces enfants n'ont pas été rebutés pas mon apparence.

Elle remarqua l'étonnement des parents: ils avaient bien compris qu'elle n'avait pas choisi le mot "rebuté" par hasard.

\- Oh non! Quand on te regarde bien, tu n'es pas vraiment si moche que ça, tu sais! Déclara un enfant avec gentillesse, comme s'il voulait la consoler. Je veux dire que tu es belle aussi, tu es juste pas pareil, c'est tout!

Avant que les parents aient eu le temps de réagir, Ève avait eu un immense sourire:  
\- Je te remercie, c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on m'ait fait! Dit-elle en se retenant de l'embrasser.

Elle devina l'embarras des parents :  
\- Sur ma planète, on dit que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants. Expliqua-t-elle en souriant. Je me rends compte que ce principe est universel! Je suis sûre que nous avons plus de points communs que nous le croyons! Déjà, nos enfants sont gentils, francs et sincères.

Des petites mains tirèrent sur sa tunique et Ève s'accroupit à nouveau:  
\- Oui?

\- Déjà, tu as des yeux pour voir, pareil que nous! Constata un enfant en montrant ses yeux

\- Des mains et des pieds. Ajouta un autre en levant ses quatre petites menottes, doigts ouverts. Même si tu en as moins! Ça doit être pas pratique!

\- Mais tu n'as pas d'antennes. S'inquiéta un troisième. Comment tu fais pour sentir les odeurs?

\- Je n'ai pas de jolies antennes comme toi, mais j'ai un nez. Répondit Ève en posant son doigt sur celui-ci. Il me sert à respirer et sentir les odeurs.

-  _Zheeeeh!_

\- Et tu as une Maman? C'est très beaucoup important une Maman!

\- Oui. Répondit Ève en pensant à sa mère Humaine, et à Aïshima avec affection. Elle vit ici, elle se nomme Aïshima.

\- Tu as des amis que tu aimes et qui t'aimes?

\- Oh oui. Et ce sont de merveilleuses personnes! Répondit Ève dont la voix vibrait d'amour.

\- Bin alors, on est pareil! Décrétèrent plusieurs enfants avec jubilation.

\- Oui, nous sommes pareils. Confirma Ève tendrement

\- Alors pourquoi tu étais si tellement en colère quand tu es arrivée ?

Ève prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

\- Je suis mariée avec les deux hommes les plus merveilleux de l'univers. Je les aime plus que tout, ils sont ma vie, mon air, ma raison de vivre. J'ai été... amenée ici sans eux. Cela m'a été insupportable!  
Elle s'étonna de parvenir à en parler si calmement et éprouva un étonnant soulagement. D'autant plus qu'elle eut la sensation que ces enfants avait mal pour elle.

\- Moi aussi je serai trop en colère si on me séparait de ma petite-copine! Confirma l'enfant en prenant aussitôt la main de son amie

\- Je croyais que Balok ne séparait pas les couples. S'étonna un parent.

\- Balok... Répéta Ève sans parvenir à vraiment contenir sa colère.  
Elle respira profondément pour faire taire son irritation et y parvint. Les Zhizv avaient eu le temps de la voir, mais eurent la pudeur de ne pas lui poser de question. Ils comprenaient. Malgré tout le bien que Balok avait fait à leur peuple, si celui-ci l'avait séparée de ses époux, il était légitime qu'elle soient en colère contre lui.

\- Les Humanoïdes vivent en couple à trois? Demanda un parent

\- Non. Notre trouple est atypique.

\- Tes chéris, ils ressemblent à toi? Demanda un enfant.

\- Oui, ce sont des Humanoïdes, comme moi.

Ève sortit son pad de sa pochette. Aussitôt les enfants se regroupèrent autour d'elle. Certain lui grimpèrent même sur les épaules pour mieux voir. Le fait que Ève n'ait aucun geste de recul ou de répulsion n'échappa pas aux parents : l'Humaine ne faisait pas semblant de les accepter tels qu'ils étaient.  
Ève n'était pas forcément friande de contact physique aussi rapprochés d'ordinaire. Mais il se dégageait de ces petits une telle gentillesse et une telle joie de vivre. Elle avait la sensation étrange que ces enfants lui transmettaient ces affects. C'était doux et agréable.

\- Lui c'est Spock et lui c'est Jim. Dit-elle, son amour modifiant les modulations de sa voix.

\- Oh, il a des trucs pointus!

\- Des oreilles pointues, oui, comme tous les Vulcains. Il a aussi le sang vert, alors que Jim et moi avons du sang rouge.

\- Une autre espèce Humanoïde que la vôtre. Comprit un parent.

\- Oui.

Les parents échangèrent des murmures. Balok ne leur avait pas menti à propos de l'ouverture d'esprit de cette Sishen.

Ève n'y prêta pas attention. En quelques clic, elle retrouva une photo de groupe qui avait été réclamée par Senta lors de leur voyage. Elle les nomma en les montrant du doigt :  
\- Sarek le papa Vulcain de Spock, Amanda sa maman Humaine.

\- Alors, Skock, il est un métis? Demanda l'un des enfants

Ève se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire.  
\- Oui. Il y en a aussi sur Chzhizv?

\- Voui, on n'a pas tous la même couleur! Répondit l'enfant bleu-nuit avec fierté.

\- Vous avez tous de très belles couleurs. Confirma Ève, en le pensant vraiment. Voici Sikan le Vulcain, Sèjal le robot androïde...

\- C'est quoi un androïde ?

\- Un robot conçu pour ressembler à un Humanoïde. Sèjal a développé une conscience, ce qui fait de lui un Humanoïde à part entière

\- " _Zheeeeh!"_  ...

\- Senta la Kôkivo-yanne, Tamek le Klingon, mes frères de cœur Azhular le Klingon et Bones l'Humain. Derrière, se trouvent mes amis les Humains Pavel, Hikaru, Scotty et Nyota, Christine et les Klingons Angghal et Aktuh, et bien sûr, à coté de moi, mes amours Spock et Jim.

Avec deux doigts elle agrandit l'image sur le bijou vert que portait Spock:  
\- Et ma précieuse Lash'a

\- Elle est trooop mignonne!

\- Il a beaucoup d'Humanoïdes différents. S'étonna un parent.

\- Nous étions en route pour combattre un être qui menaçait la vie de notre univers, et l'union fait la force! Répondit Ève avec fierté. Malgré leurs différences, ils ont su faire la paix entre eux et devenir des amis!

\- Dame Ève! Appela une voix.

\- Je suis ici, Sezv! Répondit Ève. Je suis en train de subir l'attaque Câlin-douceur! Je suis dans l'impossibilité de bouger!

La plaisanterie de Ève fit rire les enfants qui resserrent doucement leurs étreintes. Ève attendit que Sezv se trouve face à elle pour ajouter:  
\- Vous aviez raison! Il est très-très dangereux de sortir du bâtiment! Je vous en prie, ôtez ce masque à présent. Il n'est plus nécessaire

Sezv l'enleva avec lenteur

\- Je le savais! S'exclama Ève avec un immense sourire. Vous avez des yeux très doux!

Lentement, elle détacha d'elle les bras des enfants et se leva.

\- Balok l'avait dit... Murmura Sezv, émue. Il l'avait dit mais je ne le croyais pas...

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ? Grommela Ève sur la défensive

\- Que vous n'auriez pas peur de nous, que vous verriez nos ressemblances plus que nos différences. Que vous suiviez les enseignements d'un philosophe Vulcain.

\- Ce philosophe se nommait Surak, il a dit :  _Nous avons des différences, j'en suis ravi. Ensemble, puissions-nous être plus que la sommes de chacun de nous_. Et oui, cette phrase est pour moi l'une des plus belle qu'il ait prononcée. C'est parce que nous pensions tous ainsi que les membres de l'armada Fraternité a vaincu le monstre dévoreur de soleil! Nous avons fait de nos différences une force.

\- Vous devriez rentrer, Aïshima se fait du soucis pour vous.

\- Oui, je comprends, j'arrive. J'ai vraiment été heureuse de vous rencontrer. J'espère que cela ne sera pas la dernière fois.

\- Vouiii! Répondirent les enfants.

\- Nous en serons heureux. Ajouta l'un des parents.

 

**OOO**

 

Spock et Jim s'installèrent au centre de la pièce, dans cette minuscule mais confortable maison, toute en bois, que Sikan leur avait construire au fond du parc pour leurs entraînements. Tout comme le cube habitable dans le hangar à bord du vaisseau, cet abri contenait une salle carrée dévolue à leurs exercices, et un petit studio avec tout le confort, spartiate mais pragmatique (futon pour deux, table basse et coussins de sol, réplicateur alimentaire, placard avec des vêtements de rechange, sanitaire, salle de bain).

Ils se prirent par la main.  
Ce n'était pas indispensable, mais Spock savait que cela aidait Jim à mieux se concentrer, et c'était toujours ainsi qu'ils avaient fait avec Ève. Progressivement, ils émirent leurs Saïshen, augmentant son intensité peu à peu.  
Celle de Ève se joignit soudain à la leur. Jim dut faire un effort pour calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur, tout comme Spock dut faire appel à toute ses facultés de contrôle sur lui-même pour ne pas céder au débordement émotionnel. Chacun aida l'autre à conserver son calme mental.  
La connexion était si nette, cette fois-ci. Les mots étaient si distincts :

 _AshayamSpock,AshayamJim,AshayamSpock,AshayamJim, Din-tor ni'mau t'nash-veh, Nam-tor rom dular ha?, Ri svi'tehvar, Ashau t'dular ! AshayamSpock,AshayamJim...  
_ [ SpockAmour, JimAmour,SpockAmour,JimAmour. Me manquez tant, Allez-vous bien ? Ne suis pas en danger, Vous aime...]

Ils mêlèrent intimement leurs Saïshen à la sienne, en augmentèrent encore l'intensité, et unirent leur esprit. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à penser les mêmes mots en même temps:  
_TaluhkAshayamÈve, Nam-tor etek rom, Hi din-tor t'du. Nam-tor du Wilat? Nam-tor du Wilat?  
_ [PrécieuseÈveAimée, Nous allons bien, Mais tu nous manques ! Où es-tu? ]

Juste quelques mots. Ces phrases courtes avaient une plus grande probabilité de lui parvenir entières. Ils les formulèrent encore et encore, avec toute la force de leurs esprits, jusqu'à épuisement, jusqu'à ce que la lumière de Ève les  _abandonne_... leur donnant l'impression que cette pièce était devenue glaciale.

Jim serait tombé sans les bras de Spock pour le soutenir.  
\- Je comprends mieux sa fatigue après ses entraînements. Sourit Jim tristement.

Spock l'aida à marcher jusqu'à leur chambre, il le posa sur le futon et commença à le déshabiller.  
Jim se laissa faire, il avait trop besoin de ce réconfort. Et le seul endroit au monde où il voulait être, mis à part tout contre Ève, était les bras de son Vulcain adoré.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Spock fut nu lui aussi, allongé tout contre lui, ses lèvres scellées aux siennes que Jim mesura à quel point son  _Sa-t'hy'la_  était lui aussi bouleversé. Ses caresses étaient un mélange étrange de douceur et d'agressivité, comme s'il ne savait choisir entre les deux. À l'effleurement suave succédait l'empoignement, au suçon la morsure. Spock le prépara longuement à le recevoir, comme il le faisait toujours.

Irrationnellement, Spock avait  _besoin_  de s'assurer que Jim était bien tangible, réel, concret... charnel... contrairement à ce contact qu'ils avaient eu avec leur  _lag'i Ko-t'hy'la_  [amante commune], si insubstantiel et éphémère. Il avait besoin de le saisir, le tenir, l'enlacer, le marquer de son empreinte, d'amarrer son corps au sien... ses  _naph-fo-dan_  s'effritaient irrémédiablement.  
Spock éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à contenir sa  _Os-shidik-ma'es_  [possessivité atavique].

Jim comprit le besoin de son  _T'hy'la._  Depuis la mort et la renaissance de Ève, Spock l'avait soutenu. À chaque instant, jour après jour, il avait toujours été là pour lui. Son esprit solide et rationnel avait littéralement porté celui de Jim, avec un infini dévouement, une inaltérable patience. Sans ce dévouement total de Spock, Jim se serrait effondré.  
À présent, c'était Spock qui avait besoin de Jim. Besoin qu'il se soumette à lui de façon absolue, corps et âme. Jim ne se posa pas de question, pour Spock, il était prêt à tout. Il se donna à lui sans réserve:

\- Oui, Spock. Murmura Jim.  _Nam-tor nash-veh k'du._   _Kum-uh t'nash-veh_ [Je suis à toi. Prends possession de moi.]

Spock n'attendait que cette permission pour libérer sa  _Os-shidik-ma'es_. Il posa les mollets de Jim sur ses épaules, l'enserra et l'immobilisa dans ses bras puissants. Il s'engouffra en lui avec urgence. Jim sentit la possessivité de Spock se déverser dans son esprit telle une coulée de lave. Il s'en délecta comme d'une caresse. Un plaisir brut se déversa en eux, sauvage et indomptable.

-  _Jim, Jim t'nash-veh, Tan t'Ève t'nash'veh, t'sa-nash-veh, t'sa-nash-veh !_  [Jim, Jim à moi, mon Présent de Ève, mien, mien !]

-  _Ha! Ha! K'du! Ashayam t'nash-veh! Taluhk Ashayam_ [oui! oui! tien, mon Amour! Précieux Amour] Gémit Jim en le serrant contre lui

Puis Jim ne fut plus en état de dire quoi que ce soit.  
Spock était si puissant, si impératif. Son corps, son esprit enlaçaient Jim, le possédaient de toute sa force. Il en était presque bestial. Jim s'abandonna totalement à cette tempête. Il cria de plaisir, encore et encore, à en avoir la gorge enrouée. L'intensité absolue de sa jouissance fut telle qu'elle précipita celle de Spock, trop rapidement pour qu'il en soit apaisé

Spock empoigna Jim pour le retourner sur le ventre. Il ne lui opposa aucune résistance. Spock saisit ses hanches et le mit à genoux. Il s'enfouit à nouveau profondément en lui. Ses main l'agrippaient avec force, Jim allait avoir de magnifiques bleus demain. Jim ne protesta pas, au contraire. Il aimait quand Spock laissait sur son corps des marques de sa possessivité. Il se cambra pour mieux le recevoir en lui. La main de Spock empoigna le pénis de Jim, le ramena en érection et ne le lâcha plus.  
Le plaisir de Spock se déversait violemment dans ses veines. Jim avait autant que lui besoin d'oublier la douleur du manque, et de s'assurer physiquement de la présence de Spock. Ses coups de hanches étaient brutaux et profond, et arrachaient à Jim des gémissements de plaisir.

-  _T'nash-veh,_ _t'nash-veh!_ Répétait Spock comme une litanie.  _T'nash-veh ek'wak!_  [à moi pour toujours]

\- Oui, Spock, à toi,  _k'du!_ _ek'wak..._ _ek'wak!_

-  _Nam-to du t'nash-veh! Dungikal-tor nash-veh t'du worla sa-prah s'nash-veh!_  [Tu es mien! Je ne te permettrai jamais de t'éloigner de moi!]

\- Oui, Spock, oui!  _Worla_  [jamais]

Jim donna tout à son  _Sa-t'hy'la,_  son corps, son esprit, son amour.  
L'orgasme fut à la mesure de leur fureur amoureuse, dévastateur.

Jim se laissa glisser sur le lit, essoufflé. Il s'allongea épuisé.

\- Jim?

Il y avait encore tant de désir dans l'esprit de Spock. Jim ne se posa pas de question, si Spock avait encore besoin de lui, alors il le lui donnerai.  
\- Oui, Spock. Viens. Répondit Jim

Avec des gestes presque doux, Spock le coucha sur le coté, plia les jambes de Jim et l'investit à nouveau. Il s'allongea sur Jim, un bras entourant son visage avec possessivité, l'autre main lui servant d'appuis. Le temps de la violence était fini, remplacé par celui de la douceur. Une autre façon de posséder Jim, de s'approprier son corps, lui chuchoter son amour incommensurable à chacun de ses coups de reins, dans chacune de ses caresses. Jim, son  _Ashayam_ , son  _Taluhk Qom'i_  [précieux Humain]

-  _K'hat'n'dlawa_  [moitié de mon âme et de mon cœur] Murmura Spock à l'oreille de Jim  
Ces mots étaient d'une telle intensité émotionnelle, qu'ils provoquèrent un long frisson dans le corps et l'esprit de Jim.

Les mouvements de hanches de Spock furent longs et lents, pour ne pas blesser Jim et lui donner du plaisir. Jim se laissa porter, bercer par le corps brûlant et les mots de Spock « _K'hat'n'dlawa»_. Jim avait l'impression d'être à l'intérieur de Spock. Son esprit le cernait de toute part, l'enlaçait, possessif, aimant, adorateur.  _«T'nash-veh, t'nash-veh»_

Jim perdit le sens du temps. Le plaisir possessif de Spock s'insinuait dans son esprit, alimentait le sien.  
Jim murmura des mots d'amour « _K'hat'n'dlawa»,_  « _oui, Spock t'nash-veh!»_ , « _Ashayam t'nash-veh!»,_ lui donna son corps, son amour, son âme... Tous deux perdirent totalement le sens du temps pour se noyer éperdument l'un dans l'autre...

Puis ils s'étendirent sur le lit. Jim sombra aussitôt dans un épais sommeil. Spock sortit des lingettes pour nettoyer rapidement leur corps recouverts de leurs sueurs et de leurs semences mêlées, puis remonta la couverture sur eux. Il n'était pas l'heure de dormir, mais Spock s'accorda lui aussi ce temps de récupération, leurs esprits enfin vidés, leurs corps étroitement enlacés, lourds et engourdis de fatigue...

**ooo**

**à suivre  
** Spock et Jim ne rejoignirent pas le groupe pour le repas du midi. Leur connexion à sens unique avec Ève, et leurs étreintes passionnées les avaient épuisés.

* * *

 **Sishen**  est un mot féminin nous a dit Aïshima. Une Sishen peut être un homme ou une femme... (j'ai décidé de faire preuve de mauvaise fois et pour une fois, que le féminin l'emporterai sur le masculin, na)

ooo

J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas ces Zhizv trop repoussants. Laissez-moi un petit mot, ça me ferait drôlement plaisir 


	74. Uzh Rok-lar  [Nouveaux espoirs]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XV _Rishanlar_  [persévérances]

* * *

 **chapitre 4 -** **_Uzh Rok-lar_ ** **  
[Nouveaux espoirs]**

**oOo**

Précédemment :  
Tous deux perdirent totalement le sens du temps pour se noyer éperdument l'un dans l'autre...  
Puis ils s'étendirent sur le lit, Spock remonta la couverture sur eux. Il n'était pas l'heure de dormir, mais ils s'accordèrent ce temps de récupération, leurs esprits enfin vidés, leurs corps lourds et engourdis de fatigue...

**ooo**

Spock et Jim ne se rejoignirent pas leurs ami·es au réfectoire pour le repas du midi. Ils prévinrent Bones afin que nul ne s'inquiètent.  
Leur connexion à sens unique avec Ève, et leurs étreintes passionnées les avaient épuisés, psychiquement et physiquement. Spock avait dormi avec Jim, mais il n'avait pas médité. Ce besoin se faisait de plus en plus sentir.

Spock remarqua la gène de Jim dans ses mouvements, il avait visiblement le dos douloureux et les jambes faibles. Mais quand il voulut lui en parler, Jim lui adressa son doux sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui.  
Jim était encore perturbé par le contact avec Ève et son esprit en était rempli, saturé d'émotions contradictoires. Il avait besoin de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Spock perçut les indices de ce bouillonnement mental. Il ne lui fit pas part de cette impression qu'il avait d'avoir abusé de la générosité de son  _Sa-t'hy'la_  en l'étreignant ainsi jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Ils se firent répliquer un repas qu'ils mangèrent sans un mot.  
Ce silence permit à Spock de rationaliser ses pensées: Jim avait été tout à fait consentant, et à aucun moment, il ne lui avait dit non, bien au contraire. Il avait perçu son besoin charnel et il s'était offert à lui. Il s'était donné à lui, de façon si absolue... il avait été si beau... plus beau que jamais...   
Leurs barrières mentales étaient levées. Spock savait que Jim rêvassait et ne voulait pas l'incommoder avec ses doutes irrationnels. De son coté, Jim avait bien perçu que Spock était aux prises avec une émotion récalcitrante, mais il ne lui posa aucune question inquisitrice. 

Spock posa ses baguettes. Il attendit que Jim ait fini son bol de riz aux légumes pour rompre le silence:  
\- Il va falloir annoncer que nous avons reçu un message de Ève en même temps que sa Saïshen.

- _Ah, nam-tor du yeht._  [Oui, tu as raison]. Approuva Jim, dont l'esprit était redevenu clair. Nous devrions contacter tes parents et demander à Sèjal et Sikan de se joindre à nous. Ils seront contents d'apprendre cette bonne nouvelle.

Jim sourit en anticipant la réaction d'Amanda et le lever de sourcil de Sarek. Le yeux de Spock scintillèrent à l'image mentale que lui transmit son  _Sa-t'hy'la._

\- Je vais leur envoyer un message. Quand préfères-tu que je leur demande de venir?

\- Pour le souper. Cela va nous laisser le temps de reprendre des forces

\- Cela va  _te_  laisser le temps de reprendre des forces, je t'ai poussé au bout de tes limites physique, Jim, je suis désol...

Jim le fit taire d'un baiser.  
\- J'ai les reins en compote, mais je ne regrette rien, j'en avais autant besoin que toi, figure-toi. J'avais besoin de ne plus être capable de penser, et tu as été parfait! Et tu sais combien j'apprécie le  _Kawai-kwai Wl'q'n_  [mignon vulcain sauvage] Ajouta-t-il avec une tendre malice.

Ils revirent Ève au moment où elle inventait ce mot, l'une des premières fois où la  _Os-shidik-ma'es_  de Spock avait pris le dessus.  
Une vague de soulagement traversa Spock, puis cette émotion fut réprimée comme il se doit. Spock retrouva la neutralité de son esprit.

\- Et si, tu as aussi besoin de récupérer. Insista Jim. Avec une bonne phase de méditation. 

Spock ne le contredit pas.   
-  _Ska'nem'uh kabika t'nash-veh heh ti'uh fi'feshek_  [Enlève le kabika et allonge-toi sur le ventre.]

Jim ne posa pas de question et se coucha. Il regarda Spock ouvrir un des placards cachés et se saisir d'une petite bouteille. Il l'ouvrit et s'en enduisit les mains. Jim soupira de bien-être juste à la pensée de ce qui allait suivre, mais ce fut encore mieux que ce qu'il imagina.  
Les mains de Spock étaient à la fois fortes et douces. Méticuleusement, elles dénouèrent chaque point de tension, chaque muscle douloureux. Le corps et l'esprit de Jim se détendirent sous ce massage, des épaules jusqu'aux cuisses en passant par le creux des reins. Jim finit par s'endormir sous ses mains.

Une fois Jim parfaitement détendu, Spock s'accorda la phase de méditation dont il avait besoin, pendant que son  _T'hy'la_  sommeillait doucement. Leur studio baigna dans un halo délicat et paisible de Saïshen vertes et orangées.

**OOO**

Aïshima s'était tellement inquiétée, qu'elle en était toute pâle, presque tremblante. Et si Ève se perdait en route? Et si il lui arrivait  _quelque-chose_? Nul·le n'avait jamais quitté ces murs... Elle se leva précipitamment en voyant revenir son enfant. Sa fille-chérie était lumineuse et souriante, visiblement ravie de sa découverte. Aïshima se sentit aussitôt rassurée.  
Bien qu'elle ne regrettait en aucune façon cette "fugue, Ève éprouva un peu de remord d'avoir fait de la peine à Aïshima. Elle eut surtout une bouffée d'affection pour cette femme si aimante. Ève lui adressa un grand sourire et la prit dans ses bras. Ce câlin lumineux réconforta aussitôt totalement Aïshima.

\- J'ai rencontré des gens merveilleux. S'émerveilla Ève en la serrant contre elle. J'avais raison, il n'y a rien à craindre d'eux!

Les autres Sishen se rapprochèrent d'elles. Illes avaient demandé à Aïshima la raison de son inquiétude et elle la leur avait avouée. Elle détestait mentir, à moins d'y être contrainte et forcée, comme cela avait été le cas avec Balok.  
Leur mode de vie actuel leur convenait parfaitement. Cependant, cette escapade avait finalement réveillé leur curiosité, et illes avaient attendu son retour avec impatience.  
Illes étaient à présent encore plus intrigué·es: Ève était aussi rayonnante de satisfaction que si elle avait découvert les secrets de l'univers. Elle expliqua d'une voix que son exaltation rendait presque chantante:

\- J'ai traversé une forêt d'arbres-champignons de toutes les couleurs, avec d'immenses champignons-fruitiers et des ruches de papilloiseaux. J'ai croisé de drôles de d'insectes, gros comme des chats, qui n'ont pas fait attention à moi ! Raconta-t-elle avec un enthousiasme communicatif. J'ai parlé avec des enfants Zhizv et ils sont vraiment adorables!

\- Font-ils vraiment peur ? Intervint Aïhua

\- Non. Ils sont physiquement très différents de nous, mais je ne les trouve pas effrayant. Répondit Ève qui ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Ils ressemblent à des Myrmarachnes.

\- Des quoi?

\- Des araignées ressemblant à des fourmi. Expliqua Aïshun passionné en entomologie.

\- C'est ça. Confirma Ève en souriant. Il semblerait que les êtres vivants de cette planètes soient de type insectoïde

\- Il y a aussi des insectes sur Zhui-Xim. Intervint Aïshima.

\- Papillons, myrmarachnes, insectes. Ce serait plutôt des êtres vivants de type arthropode*. Corrigea doctement Aïshun avec passion. Les arthropodes comprennent quatre classes : les Myriapodes, les Chélicérates avec les Arachnides et les Mérostomacés, les Insectes ou Hexapodes, et enfin les Crustacés.

-...ah... d'accord... Dit Ève un peu prise au dépourvu par cette leçon d'entomologie. J'en conclus que leur apparence ne vous effraiera pas, alors.

\- Moi? Non. Au contraire, je trouve cela très excitant! Des arthropodes doués d'intelligence!

\- Il est probable que le premier Sishen à être arrivé ici était arachnophobe. Reprit Ève. Y en a-t-il parmi vous ?

Les Sishen échangèrent des regards... non, pas d'arachnophobe

\- Je les ai filmés. Vous sentez-vous capable de les regarder en face et de considérer par delà de leur apparence physique, comme des êtres vivants intelligents et pourvus d'un cœur bienveillant? De la même façon qu'ils l'ont fait pour nous?

Elle était consciente de l'aspect provocateur de cette question. Celle-ci résonna comme une gifle, presque comme un reproche, mais nul ne protesta. Toustes avaient entendu parler du suicide du premier Sishen, et aucun·es n'avait jamais cherché à découvrir ce qui se cachait sous le masque... contraignant indirectement les Zhizv à continuer à porter leur longue pèlerine.

\- Leurs corps est semblable à celui d'une araignée, ils sont quatre jambes et quatre bras. Leur visage ressemble plutôt à celui d'une fourmi, avec deux grands yeux sombres brillants et doux, des mandibules et des antennes. Ils portent les mêmes types de vêtements que nous. L'un des enfants a posé sa main dans la mienne, le contact est charnu, tiède et très doux... de la douceur, oui, c'est vraiment ce qui se dégage de leur façon de se mouvoir et de parler, beaucoup de douceur et de gentillesse

Elle laissa aux Sishen le temps d'assimiler l'information, de se faire une image mentale et de commencer à accepter cette apparence.

\- Vous sentez-vous prêts? Demanda Ève avec une fermeté qui la surprit elle-même. Je ne veux pas de crise de panique, se serait insulter nos hôtes.

Ève savait à quel point la notion de respect était importante pour les Sishen, et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait choisi le mot insulter. Elle les avait encore choqué et s'en voulut un peu. Elle ajouta pour adoucir ses propos:  
\- Sur la planète Terre, il y a un homme qui a écrit une très belle phrase, dans un livre intitulé "Le Petit Prince". Il a écrit :  _«On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur. L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux.»_

\- Que c'est très beau! Murmura Aïshima, émue. Il faudra que je lise ce livre!

Ève posa le pad sur la table basse et le connecta au grand écran de la salle de loisir. Tout d'abord, ils ne virent rien que la forêt, et s'extasièrent de sa beauté. Puis, ils entendirent les cris et les babillages. 

\- Ce sont les enfants Zivvv que l'on entend? Demanda Aïshima  
Le son de sa voix trahissait son amour inconditionnel envers les enfants, tous les enfants.

\- Oui, il jouent comme tous les gamins de l'univers. Et ce sont d'adorables petits enfants, vous verrez.

Les Sishen eurent un sursaut à la découverte de leur apparence, mais chacun fit un effort pour masquer sa répulsion... La citation de Ève trottait dans leur tête  _«On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur...»._  Illes  _devaient_  regarder ces Êtres avec leur cœur.  
Il y eut la chute de l'enfant, et la prévenance toute en câlins et caresses de tous les autres pour le consoler.

\- ...oooh! ils sont vraiment adorables! S'extasia Aïshima, déjà conquise. Ils ont de toutes petites antennes! Et de toutes petites mains! 

Ève ne put se retenir d'éprouver de la fierté d'avoir une mère si bienveillante et aimante.  
De son coté, Aïshima était fière de la démarche de sa fille-chérie, qui allait probablement changer la vie des habitants ce monde.  
Elles échangèrent un sourire complice.

L'image disparut de l'écran et il n'y eut plus que les paroles échangées entre Ève et ces Zhizv...

\- Pouvez-vous repasser la séquence? Demanda Aïlena

Ève leur montra ce petit film plusieurs fois, suivi des dialogues sans images.

Peu à peu, l'essentiel devint visible aux yeux de toustes.

\- La gentillesse de ces enfants est vraiment adorable. Répéta Aïshima. Ils sont tous vraiment trop mignon, ces petits! Ils ont de très jolis yeux de perle noire!

\- Oui, leur réaction compatissante est immédiate! Renchérit Aïhua

\- Comme vous l'avez entendu, j'ai parlé avec leurs parents, et j'ai subi, moi aussi, l'attaque câlin-tout-doux! Sourit Ève. Ce sont des enfants vraiment très câlin, et malicieux. Vous avez remarqué la gentillesse avec laquelle ce petit m'a dit que je n'étais pas si moche que cela quand on me regardait bien, comme s'il voulait me consoler.

\- ... oui, bien sûr. Approuva Aïshun. Si on s'en réfère à leurs canons de beauté à eux, nous devons leur paraître très laids!

Sezv n'avait pas su résister à la curiosité. Discrètement, elle était restée à les observer depuis qu'elle était revenue avec Ève. La citation de la jeune Sishen la toucha au cœur, tout comme l'exclamation de Aïshima à la vue des enfants. Elle était bien la mère de sa fille.   
Sezv vit leur premier geste de recul avec douleur, puis l'acceptation progressive de leurs différences physiques, jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait à une acceptation totale. Elle n'osait croire en ce qui ressemblait à un miracle.

Ève se tourna vers Sezv et lui tendit la main, la Zhizv accepta de venir vers eux. Elle posa sa main dans celle de Ève qui lui retira son gant. La première à vouloir toucher cette main fut Aïshun.

\- Elle est très Humanoïde, cette main! Constata-t-il avec surprise. La peau est chaude, fine et soyeuse!

Lentement, en tremblant, sous le regard encourageant de Ève, Sezv enleva sa capuche, en maîtrisant son angoisse. Qu'arriverait-il si ces précieux Sishen étaient terrorisés par son apparence comme l'avait été le tout premier d'entre eux ? Mais Sezv avait décidé de faire confiance à Ève, et de prendre ce risque.

Il n'y eut aucun cri d'horreur ou de peur, juste un peu d'appréhension de part et d'autre, et surtout une immense curiosité. Sezv en fut profondément soulagée. Il lui était douloureux d'être considérée comme une horreur de la nature par ces Êtres si généreux qui, jour après jour, protégeaient cette planète de leurs lumières.  
Lentement, elle ôta le reste de sa large tunique, sous laquelle elle portait une chemise, un pantalon et des chaussures. Elle laissa les Sishen la regarder, tourner autour d'elle comme des enfants intrigués.

Le plus important des points communs entre les Sishen et les Zhizv était leur bonté et le soucis du respect des autres. C'était cette bonté qui donnait à Sezv la patience de se laisser regarder et dévisager ainsi sans s'en sentir offensée. C'était cette même bonté qui poussait les Sishen à cacher le plus possible leur répulsion, à tout faire pour la dominer. Le regard si doux de Sezv leur fut à cet égard d'une grande aide.

\- J'avoue que tout à l'heure, je me suis retenue d'embrasser ces enfants! Avoua Ève pour achever de rompre la glace. Comme je ne sais pas si cela se fait entre vous, je ne voulais pas les choquer... Comment fait-on un bisou d'ami, entre Zhizv?

Le sourire de Sezv était perceptible sous ses mandibules. Elle savait que la jeune femme n'éprouvait aucune répulsion à l'égard des Zhizv. Elle s'approcha de Ève, la prit dans ses quatre bras, et Ève lui rendit son étreinte. Sezv lui caressa les joues avec ses longues antennes. Le toucher, doux comme une caresse de soie, était presque télépathique et dégageait énormément de bienveillance.

\- Oh, c'est trooop doux! Soupira Ève, ravie

\- Comment les Humanoïdes embrasse-t-il? Demanda Sezv

Ève tourna la tête et posa un baiser sur sa joue

\- C'est très doux aussi! Déclara Sezv avec une tendresse perceptible.

Sezv se détacha des bras de Ève et fut vivement émue en voyant Aïshima lui tendre les bras à son tour. Les deux femmes échangèrent un affectueux baiser inter-racial...

Et quand chacune à son tour, chaque Sishen l'embrassa, qu'elle sentit leurs respects et leurs acceptations, des larmes  _très humaines_  coulèrent de ses grands yeux sombres.  
Par contagion, nombreuses furent les Sishen à verser elleux aussi des larmes d'émotion.

Cette rencontre était si pure et si belle.

Antoine de Saint Exupéry avait raison. Les Sishen et les Zhizv savaient regarder avec le cœur.  
Ève songea qu'elle allait proposer à ces Êtres-Lumière de partir en Ambassadeurs auprès des autres Sishen. Elle ne doutait pas de la réussite de cette démarche: toustes les habitant·es de Chzhivz allaient gagner en liberté.

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil sur cette planète, Ève se sentit presque bien.

**OOO**

Ils étaient toustes venu·es. Senta, Séjal, Sikan, Sarek et Amanda.  
Les trois Émeraudines se regroupèrent sagement autour de la coupelle de pétales de fleurs. Aux bourdonnements joyeux qu'elles émirent, Jim et Spock devinèrent que Lash'a leur faisait déjà part de la bonne nouvelle.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à notre invitation. Dit Jim en guise de préambule.

\- Comme vous le savez, depuis trois jours maintenant, de la Saïshen en provenance de Ève nous parvient, le matin entre 8,30 et 9 heures. Commença tranquillement Spock. Ce matin, Jim et moi avons distinctement entendu des mots. Ève dit que sa vie n'est pas en danger, et qu'elle s'inquiète pour nous...

Le silence se fit plus dense... des mots de Ève... C'est pour cela que Jim avait les traits tirés.

\- ...nous avons de plus perçu certains de ses affects les plus puissants porté par sa Saïshen. La première fois était de l'indignation. La seconde fois ceux-ci étaient portés par sa Saïshen mêlée avec celle de l'ambassadrice Aïshima Zojia. Poursuivit Spock avec un calme qu'il n'avait qu'en apparence. Les affects transmis étaient cette fois-ci de type affectifs. Ceux de Aïshima étaient sans aucun doute possible d'intenses sentiments maternel.

\- Donc, pour résumer ce que tu dis, Spock. Intervint Bones. Vous avez entendu Ève vous dire qu'elle va bien, et vous avez sentit que Aïshima est sa... mère ? Et que Ève la considère comme telle?

\- Pourquoi pas? Approuva Azhular. Elles sont toutes deux des Sishen détenant un puissant don de Saïshen, leurs lumières se ressemblent beaucoup... et elles ont toutes les deux cette même foutue gentillesse!

\- Tu l'avais remarqué aussi ? Demanda Jim qui ne put se retenir de sourire doucement face à tant de pudeur et d'amour fraternel.

\- J'y ai été suffisamment exposé pour pourvoir m'en rendre compte, quand Aïshima lui montrait comment s'en servir encore mieux. Bougonna le Klingon. Les Saïshen de ma  _loq benI'_ , Spock et toi sont très différentes.

Azhular et Leonard se tenaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs épaules se frôlaient. Ils éprouvaient tous les deux des émotions ambivalentes. Ils étaient contents de savoir que Ève allait  _bien_. Mais ils étaient tout de même inquiets pour elle, et pour leurs amis Jim et Spock. Les émotions de l'un se mêlaient à celles de l'autre. Ils n'élevèrent pas leurs  _naph-fo-dan_  [boucliers mentaux]. Étrangement, ce partage émotionnel les aidait à rester parfaitement calme.

Azhular ne mentionna pas que Bones et lui avaient à présent cette faculté. Spock et Jim acceptèrent cette réserve.

\- Donc, elle va bien ? Insista Amanda qui avait des larmes aux yeux.

\- Son état de santé est correct. Répondit Spock de sa voix neutre

\- Mais elle est malheureuse loin de vous. Poursuivit Amanda

Sarek sentait le mélange de bonheur et d'inquiétude de son Épouse s'écouler dans son esprit. Il s'était à présent parfaitement habitué à recevoir ses émotions et cela ne perturbait plus sa sérénité mentale. Son fils avait raison. Il était possible de trouver une nouvelle forme d'équilibre psychique, lequel prenait en compte les fluctuations émotionnelles de son  _Adun'a._ Il éprouvait du contentement à ce qu'illes soient relié·es ainsi. Cela satisfaisait totalement son instinct possessif d'époux Vulcain.  
Amanda s'efforçait d'utiliser ses  _Naph-fo-dan_ , comme il le lui avait enseigné. Mais ce n'était pas encore devenu un réflexe pour elle. Sarek ne lui en tenait pas rigueur: l'émotivité de son  _Adun'a_  n'avait rien de toxique. Il lui transmit un affect confiant: tôt où tard, ces trois Épouxses seraient réuni·es.

\- Elle n'est pas seule. Dit Sèjal en posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Amanda.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Reconnut Amanda

\- Pourquoi cette Sishen n'a-t-elle rien dit de ce lien de parenté avec T'Kahael-Ève? S'interrogea Sikan.

\- Elle était triste, si triste. Se souvint Amanda. Elle n'a peut-être pas eu le choix.

\- Lash'a n'a jamais éprouvé de méfiance à son égard. Dit Jim. Elle nous a juste révélé sa grande tristesse.

\- Aïshima est une Sishen bienveillante. Dit doucement Amanda. Elle va l'aider, j'en suis certaine.

\- Quand pensez-vous qu'il vous sera possible d'entrer en contact avec votre Épouse ? Demanda Sarek tranquillement

\- Nous lui avons envoyé un message à travers nos Saïshen, cependant, si on considère l'importante distance qui nous sépare, ceux-ci mettront un certain temps pour lui parvenir. Répondit Spock. Un temps qu'il nous est impossible à déterminer.

\- De plus, contrairement à Ève, nous sommes encore un peu novice dans l'utilisation de nos dons de Saïshen. Ajouta Jim. Mais je suis sûr que tôt ou tard, nous parviendrons à rentrer en contact avec elle.

\- La question ne se pose même pas. Déclara Sikan tranquillement. Et à ce moment se posera la problématique du moyen de transport pour aller la rejoindre.

\- Tout espoir que vous puissiez utiliser l'Enterprise n'est pas perdu. Leur annonça Sarek. Ce que je vais vous dire est encore confidentiel. Je sais de source sûre, que l'Amiral Wynn est sous le coup d'une enquête pour corruption et détournement de preuves. L'accusation devrait tomber sous peu de temps.

\- C'est en effet ce qui nous avait semblé lorsque l'Amiral Wynn est venu à l'ambassade pour nous parler. Avoua Jim. Son secrétaire nous l'a fait discrètement comprendre.

\- Je vais demander à Tamek une phalange de guerriers volontaires pour reconstituer une équipe de sécurité efficace, des anciens combattants de la bataille contre Dochnesh. Intervint Azhular. Je les formerai moi-même en attendant le moment du départ. Qu'en penses-tu, Jim ?

\- Connaissant la vaillance et la loyauté des Klingons, je serais stupide de refuser. Répliqua Jim avec un sourire. C'est une excellente idée.

Azhular parvint difficilement à ne pas rougir de fierté sous ce compliment, d'autant plus que nul ne contredit.

\- Je souhaiterai me joindre à votre équipe en tant que scientifique. Dit Sèjal. Y voyez-vous un inconvénient ?  
Il voulait faire parti de ce voyage, il souhaitait revoir Ève. Revoir ses trois ami·es réuni·es, et heureuxses.

\- Je ne vois pas le moindre inconvénient à ce que vous rejoignez notre équipe scientifique. Répondit Spock calmement. Je ne doute pas que notre collaboration puisse s'avérer fructueuse

Sèjal connaissait assez bien Spock pour entendre le non-formulé:  _"et j'en serais satisfait"_

\- De plus, cela permettra à Lash'a de ne plus être la seule Émeraudine à bord! Renchérit Jim avec un grand sourire

Son affirmation fut aussitôt approuvée par le bourdonnement joyeux de l'intéressée, auquel répondit celui de Yar'taluhk. Puis toutes deux se tournèrent vers Kur'ek'zer. Elles la câlinèrent de leurs antennes comme pour lui dire qu'elles l'aimaient beaucoup aussi. Amanda trouva cela adorable.

\- Je vais donc demander à mon gouvernement de me démettre de mon poste d'Ambassadeur et de me mandater en tant que scientifique au sein de votre équipe. Je sais que cela ne me sera pas refusé, bien au contraire. Je peux aussi demander quelques volontaires pour rejoindre ton équipe de sécurité, Azhular

\- Très bonne idée! Ce sont de puissants combattants! Approuva l'intéressé.

\- Lorsque l'utilisation de l'Enterprise nous sera accordée. Conclut Jim. Il ne nous restera plus qu'à convaincre Starfleet-commandement d'accepter la composition de notre équipage uniquement composé de volontaires, et qui comprendra donc une poignée de  _féroces_  Klingons, un scientifique Epsylonien et quelques militaires Kôkivo-Epsylonniens

Sikan songea qu'avec un tel équipage, le vaisseau Enterprise aurait pu être renommé « _Enterprise'Kol-ut-Shan_ » [IDIC]

\- Je m'en occupe. Dit Sarek. L'ambassade Kôkivo-Epsylonnienne exercera certainement des pressions pour que tout cela vous soit accordé

\- Tout à fait. Approuva Sèjal. La question ne se pose même pas. Permettez-moi, Sikan, de changer de sujet de conversation

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Vous avez déposé une demande de droit de garde d'Émeraudines Epsylonniènes.

\- En effet.

\- Yar'taluhk m'a confirmé combien Kur'ek'zer est heureuse avec vous...

Sikan sentit le bout de ses oreilles verdir: les Émeraudines ne mentaient jamais. Le Vulcain eut quelques difficultés à réprimer un profond bonheur. Nul ne le vit. Kur'ek'zer revint se poser sur son épaule, elle eut le temps de percevoir cet affect. Elle resta parfaitement calme, mais n'en était pas moins heureuse pour autant.

\- ...J'en ai fait part à mon gouvernement. Votre demande a été acceptée, à la condition que chaque Vulcain gardien s'engage à subvenir aux besoins affectifs de l'Émeraudine qui lui sera confiée. Vous avez déjà dû remarquer leur grande faculté d'empathie.

\- En effet. Répondit Sikan sobrement, de sa voix glacée qui n'impressionnait plus personne dans cette pièce.

\- À l'état naturel, les Émeraudines naissent et grandissent ensemble dans un même nid. Elles vivent en une communautés très soudées. Lorsque l'une d'entre elle est séparée du groupe, elle se laisse mourir de faim. Ces Émeraudines sont nées des arbres-mères, dont les fruits ont sauvé mon peuple de la famine. Ils sont encore à la base de notre alimentation. Elles sont les précieux Trésors de notre nation. Elles sont des êtres d'une grande bienveillance.  Il est de notre devoir de veiller à leur bien-être et à leur bonheur.

Ce que n'avait pas fait le précédent gardien de Kur'ek'zer.  
Yar'taluhk lui avait révélé cette confidence de sa consœur. L'information avait profondément scandalisé le peuple Épsylonnien. Toustes les gardien·es d'Émeraudines avaient été évalué·es. Seul·es quelques-un·es avaient perdu leur droit de garde. Ces Émeraudines en souffrance affective avaient été confiées à des personnes réellement aimantes, elles se remettaient peu à peu. Tout comme Kur'ek'zer, alors qu'elle vivait avec un Vulcain, un Humanoïde sensément  _dénué_  de sentiments...

\- Je comprends et approuve votre réserve, Séjal. Je sélectionnerai moi-même les gardiens parmi les volontaires capables d'une souplesse mentale suffisante. Et je les entraînerai moi-même. Et Kur'ek'zer aidera ses camarades à comprendre le fonctionnement de l'esprit Vulcain.  
Kur'ek'zer confirma ces mots avec un petit bourdonnement... calme.

Sikan remarqua l'étonnement de Jim.

\- Incroyable! Kur'ek'zer s'est  _Vulcanisée_  à votre contact!

Kur'ek'zer émit un ronronnement calme et Sikan perçut son amusement.

\- Je considère vos propos comme un compliment. Décréta Sikan avec un presque sourire  
Il n'y avait selon lui pas de meilleure voie à suivre que celle de la sagesse Vulcaine, enseignée par Surak.  
Kur'ek'zer avait volontairement choisi de l'emprunter. Uniquement pour elle, Sikan avait accepté de relâcher un peu de sa rigueur mentale afin de lui donner des marques d'affection. Chacun·e d'eux avait librement consenti ces concessions, et cela leur était plus que profitable... Kur'ek'zer adorait  _paisiblement_  son Vulcain, et Sikan lui était très profondément attaché. Toustes deux en éprouvaient un bonheur tranquille et doux.

\- Et si nous fêtions ces bonnes nouvelles autour d'un verre d'alcool ? Suggéra Azhular

\- Excellente idée! Approuva Jim. 

\- Je vais nous faire servir une bouteille de Whisky dont l'acquisition nous a été conseillée par le lieutenant Scott. Dit Sikan

\- Scotty a toujours eu bon goût en matière d'alcool. S'amusa Bones. Nous allons nous régaler!

**OOO**

Alice Tama se regarda dans le miroir.  
Elle contemplait le reflet de ce qu'elle avait choisi de devenir: un androïde Humanoïde d'apparence femelle. WAIT-net avait fait un travail minutieux. Ses chairs artificielles reproduisaient à merveille la sensibilité tactile de la peau Humaine et les moindres détail du corps d'une femme... WAIT l'avait dotée d'un cœur artificiel dont les battements pouvaient fluctuer en fonction de son état psychique ou de ses mouvements, elle avait même la possibilité de rougir.  
Sèjal lui avait transmis une partie de ses connaissances sur le fonctionnement psychique et comportemental des Humanoïdes.

Alice était un être conscient, dans un corps androïde d'apparence femelle  
Elle était une Humanoïde de genre féminin  
Scotty la considérait simplement comme une femme.  
Il l'avait toujours considérée ainsi, même alors qu'elle n'était qu'une simple impulsion électrique dans les circuits de l'ordinateur. Elle ne s'était pas posée de question lorsque WAIT lui avait proposé de lui donner un corps.

Était-elle vraiment une femme ?

Qu'est ce que cela signifiait réellement: «être une femme» ?

Y avait-il des comportements qu'elle se devait d'avoir et d'autres qu'elle devait bannir?  
Aucun de ses frères androïdes ne pouvait l'aider. Tous était de genre neutre et d'apparence mâle. Mis à part Sèjal qui se percevait comme étant de genre masculin, sans parvenir à définir réellement en quoi.

\- Cette robe te va très bien! Dit gentiment Nyota à coté d'elle. Tu es vraiment très belle!

Nyota était venue lui apporter de jolies tenues pour son premier rendez-vous romantique avec Scotty, ce soir.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas? Remarqua Christine

Alice posa de grands yeux anxieux sur les deux femmes:  
\- Je voudrai plaire à Scotty, être une belle femme pour lui mais... je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être une femme. J'ai compulsé toutes les données dont je disposais, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de réponse pertinente.

\- Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de me poser la question. Répondit Christine à cette interrogation informulée. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je me suis toujours sentie femme.

\- Moi, quand j'étais petite, je voulais être un garçon. Avoua Nyota.

Nyota était si féminine, dans ses gestes, dans sa voix, dans son comportement. Alice la regarda avec un profond étonnement. Nyota ne put se retenir de rire.

\- J'étais plus à l'aise pour jouer, courir et sauter partout avec les garçons, et nous nous amusions bien. Et puis, en grandissant, j'ai apprécié d'être une femme. Et encore plus quand j'ai eu mon premier petit copain!

Les deux humaines échangèrent un regard entendu. Elles avaient toutes deux la chance d'avoir eu leur première fois avec un partenaire respectueux et gentil.

\- Cela ne répond pas à ta question. Reprit doucement Christine

\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ce que signifie être femme?

\- Pour Scotty, je ne veux pas le décevoir.

Nyota et Christine la contemplèrent avec un profond attendrissement.

\- Tu es vraiment très amoureuse de lui. Dit Nyota doucement

Alice ne put se retenir de rougir. Elle était adorable.

\- Pourquoi le décevrais-tu? Demanda Christine. Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire ce soir?

\- En prévision du long déplacement pour retrouver Dame Ève, nous allons faire la simulation informatique d'une ré-évaluation du fonctionnement de la chambre intermix et des régulateurs de flux de plasma de l'Enterprise. Répondit Alice avec passion. Si nous optimisons le système électro-plasmique, nous pourrons améliorer le rendement de la production énergétique, ce qui nous permettra ainsi parcourir de plus grandes distances avec un minimum d'énergie ! Et retrouver Dame Ève plus rapidement!

Il y eut un blanc. Le seul membre de l'équipage capable de prononcer de telles phrases avec autant d'exaltation était Scotty.

\- J'ai dit quelque-chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

\- Oh, non! Sourit Nyota. Vous avez vraiment les mêmes goûts! .

\- Ne te pose pas trop de question. Contente-toi d'être toi-même. Suggéra Christine. Et tu sauras quoi faire et quand le faire.

\- Tu es sûre? S'étonna Alice

\- Comment te sens-tu lorsque tu es avec Scotty? Demanda Nyota.

\- Je me sens... à ma place.

\- Et lui, comment est-il? Poursuivit Nyota

\- Il sourit tout le temps et il a les yeux qui brillent.

\- Alors ne change rien. Conclut Nyota. Scotty t'apprécie telle que tu es.

**OOO**

Ève sentit que quelque chose avait changé dans sa façon d'émettre sa Saïshen. D'avoir enfin fait connaissance avec les Zhizv, de leur avoir parlé, d'avoir compris tout ce qu'il y avait d'aimant et d'aimable en eux, avaient rempli son cœur d'une énergie nouvelle. Elle désirait à présent sincèrement les aider.

La Saïshen qui se répandait autour d'elle avait retrouvé ses éclats irisés.

Le cœur de Ève s'accéléra quand elle perçut la lumière de Spock et Jim se joindre à la sienne. Il lui fallut toute sa force de concentration, toute sa maîtrise de l'utilisation de ses barrières mentales pour ne pas céder au débordement émotionnel, pour garder son calme.  
Ève respira profondément et se força à rester le plus neutre possible. Elle put ainsi augmenter sa perception.

 _TaluhkAshayamÈve, Nam-tor etek rom, Hi din-tor t'du. Nam-tor du Wilat? TaluhkAshayamÈve, Nam-tor etek rom...  
_ [PrécieuseÈveAimée, Nous allons bien, Mais tu nous manques ! Où es-tu?]

Incommensurable bonheur.

Spock et Jim étaient en bonne santé.

Spock et Jim étaient ensembles

Leurs Saïshen étaient un peu faibles, mais elle y discernait nettement leurs sentiments...  
Elle percevait nettement leurs amours mutuelles  
Elle percevait nettement l'amour qu'ils lui portaient

Spock et Jim l'aimaient  
Ils l'aimaient toujours autant

Ils l'aimaient

Son _Reh-vla-talikal'kash-naf_  [lien mental trilatéral] vibra et émit une chaleur infiniment douce. Elle prit conscience qu'elle pouvait l'utiliser pour renforcer la transmission de ses messages vers eux.

Ève fit un nouvel effort de concentration afin de trouver les bons mots

 _AshayamSpockJim. Dif-tor nash-veh svi'Sishen-lar. Pu-sular-tor bishan-alazb kash-tor heh rom-klashan. Bolau eu tun t'dular! Bolau au etek fayei neshau wuh'ish-shal. AshayamSpockJim. Dif-tor nash-veh svi'Sishen-lar...  
_ [SpockJimAmour, Je vis parmi des Sishen. La planète est peuplée de Myrmarachnes intelligents et bienveillants. Ils ont besoin de votre aide car leur univers s'effondre...]

Elle répéta ces phrases encore et encore jusqu'à avoir totalement épuisé sa réserve de Saïshen. Lentement, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et autorisa ses émotions à s'exprimer. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes.

Un imperceptible toucher lui fit lever la tête. Elle ne sursauta pas en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait des antennes de Sezv. Elle s'était assise sur le sol, à coté d'elle. Elle essuya le visage de l'Humaine avec un mouchoir. Elle ne lui posa pas de question, elle savait la raison de ces larmes. À nouveau, les antennes de Sezv frôlèrent ses joues avec une évidente volonté de la consoler et Ève accepta le réconfort offert. Elle se blottit entre ces quatre bras bienveillants.

Sezv l'aida à se lever et elles prirent l'ascenseur.

\- Souhaitez-vous retourner dans votre chambre?

\- Non, pas tout de suite. J'ai des chose à annoncer à Aïshima, et à vous aussi!

\- De bonnes choses ?

\- Oui.

Les yeux de Sezv sourirent

ooo

Aïshima vit immédiatement qu'elle avait pleuré et elle se précipita vers elle pour la consoler.  
-  _Haïmei-naï!_  (mon enfant chérie!) Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Sezv aida Ève à s'asseoir sur le divan. Inquiets à leur tour, les autres Sishen présentes dans la salle de loisir vinrent les rejoindre

\- J'ai reçu de la Saïshen en provenance de Spock et Jim! S'exalta Ève, toute pétillante de Saïshen. Ensembles, ils sont parvenu à m'envoyer des mots! Ils vont bien! Ils s'inquiètent pour moi! Ils vont bien! Ils...

Aïshima s'agenouilla devant Ève qui s'effondra dans ses bras, en proie à une nouvelle crise de larme. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, déposa des baisers maternels sur son front  
\- Oui, pleure, soulage ton cœur,  _Haïmei-naï,_ ne garde pas cette souffrance en toi. Je suis là.

Ève releva la tête, les yeux rouges et gonflé, mais souriante. Elle déposa un gros baiser sur la joue d'Aïshima.

\- Ils vont tout faire pour venir me chercher. Affirma-t-elle. Et si je le leur demande, ils viendront avec des scientifiques, et ils vous aiderons, Sezv.

\- Pourquoi nous aideraient-ils ?

\- Spock et Jim sont des hommes courageux et bons. Ils n'ont jamais refusé d'aider un peuple dans la détresse, jamais!

Sezv se retint de dire à Ève que cela aussi Balok l'avait prévu.

ooo

Une fois seule dans sa chambre, Ève s'abîma dans la contemplation des photos et des séquences filmées de ses  _Sa-t'hylara._ Elle avait si mal et elle était si heureuse à la fois.

D'entendre à nouveau leurs voix dans son esprit, de sentir à nouveau leur Saïshen contre la sienne, de percevoir tout leur amour... quelques minutes de bonheur pendant lesquelles elle avait presque oublié son oppressant sentiment de solitude...

Sur l'un des petits films, elle les avait "espionnés" en plein baiser. Elle souvenait qu'ils étaient nus, même si elle ne les avaient filmés qu'à partir de la taille. Son esprit compléta les détails manquants, la chute de rein délicieusement cambrée de Jim, les fesses rondes et fermes de Spock, leurs jambes musclées...

Un frémissement vint lui titiller désagréablement le bas-ventre. Du temps où illes vivaient ensemble, ce tremblement était la promesse d'étreintes passionnées... Ni Spock, ni Jim n'avaient jamais réussi à résister à cet  _appel_...

Ève s'allongea sur le lit, en proie à un malaise grandissant.  
Elle avait chaud, trop chaud, son corps  _exigeait_  un soulagement.  
Lentement, à contre-cœur, Ève glissa ses mains sous ses vêtements, en imaginant que c'était celles de ses  _Sa-t'hylara_. Mais cela n'apaisa pas sa fièvre. Elle laissa descendre ses mains entre ses cuisses. Elle murmura leurs noms, encore et encore, jusqu'à la délivrance, en un orgasme puissant et vain... mutilé... où était le vrai plaisir sans les esprits et les corps de Spock et Jim auprès du sien?

Ève remit son pyjamas en place. Elle se tourna sur le coté et se mit en boule. Le sommeil la kidnappa avant qu'elle n'ait eu de temps de fondre en larmes... ses rêvent furent peuplé de Jim et de Spock; de Zhizv et de Sishen heureux.

**ooo**

**à suivre  
** C'est le cœur plein d'espoir que Jim reprit avec Spock leur séance d'entrainement lumineux.

* * *

 ***Le coin sciences naturelles**  
pour plus d'info sur le monde merveilleux des bestioles  **arthropodes** , vous pouvez jeter un œil sur ce site très détaillé : planete·gaia·free·fr/ animal / arthropodes  
_"L'embranchement des arthropodes est de très loin celui qui possède le plus d'espèces et le plus d'individus de tout le règne animal (80 % des espèces connues). On compte plus d'un million et demi d'espèces actuelles d'arthropodes.  
Il y aurait 1.100.000 espèces d'Arthropodes, dont :  
950.000 insectes _ : fourmis, papillons, cétoines (émeraudines)... _  
80.000 arachnides_ : araignées, scorpions & acariens... __  
55.000 crustacés : crabe, crevettes, langouste... (avec ou sans mayonnaise)  
13.000 myriapodes : scolopendres, mille pattes, et autres pouark..."

Donc, largement de quoi peupler la planète Chzhizv à tous les étages de la flore et des eaux...

**ooo**

**Être une femme...**  
Très honnêtement, je n'ai pas su trouver de réponse à l'interrogation d'Alice. Et ce n'est pas faute de m'être contorsionné les méninges

 _La_  femme n'est pas forcément un être doux-gentil-patient-dévoué, l'homme peut être aussi ainsi. En plus, c'est un gros cliché toxique «sois gentille, sois serviable, sois à l'écoute, fais-toi belle mais pas trop, sois sexy mais pas trop, sois intelligente mais pas trop car cela effraye les hommes...»

Ce n'est pas une question de vêtement non plus, ou de maquillage, ça ce sont des conventions sociales qui varient en fonction de la société, avec des carcans du genre LA femme "doit" s'habiller/se comporter comme ci ou comme ça ...de préférence en jupe, mais pas trop longue et pas trop courte

ce n'est pas la possibilité de porter un bébé, toutes ne le peuvent pas, ou ne veulent pas forcément avoir d'enfant...

ce n'est pas qu'une question d'organes génitaux, puisqu'il y a des femmes qui naissent dans un corps d'homme... et des hommes qui naissent dans un corps de femme... et des personnes qui se sentent ni homme ni femme malgré un corps "féminin"  
Témoignage d'une personne qui a connu les 2 genres (tout en humour et en délicatesse) :  
youtube | I've lived as a man & a woman - here's what I learned | Paula Stone Williams | TEDxMileHigh  
il y a la possibilité de mettre des sous-titres en français

tout ce que je sais est qu'il y a autant de façon d'être femme qu'il y a de femmes

Pour résumé:  
Je sais que je suis une femme.  
Pourquoi?  
Parce que.  
Na.  
Si vous avez une piste, je suis preneuse.

**ooo**


	75. Mestaya [Contact]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XV _Rishanlar_  [persévérances]

* * *

 **chapitre 5** **_Mestaya  
_ ** **[Contact]**

**oOo**

Précédemment :  
Ève se tourna sur le coté et se mit en boule. Le sommeil la kidnappa avant qu'elle n'ait eu de temps de fondre en larmes... ses rêvent furent peuplé de Jim et de Spock; de Zhizv et de Sishen heureux.

**ooo**

C'est le cœur battant et plein d'espoir que Jim reprit avec Spock leur séance d'entraînement lumineux du matin.

Comme la veille, la Saïshen de Ève vint les enlacer, puissante et amoureuse. Mais le message était presque identique à celui de la veille

 _AshayamSpock,AshayamJim, Taluhk-Ashayam t'nash-veh, Din-tor dular t'nash-veh ni'mau, Nam-tor dular rom ha ? , Nam-tor ish-veh veh rom, Ashau t'dular ! AshayamSpock,AshayamJim...  
_ [ SpockAmour, JimAmour, mes précieux Amour, Vous me manquez tant, Allez-vous bien ? Je vais bien, Vous aime...]

Malgré la joie ressentie à entendre ses mots et percevoir sa lumière, la déception de Jim était grande, presque blessante.

\- Ce message est différent de celui d'hier, Jim. Rationalisa Spock en percevant sa déconvenue.

\- Oui, mais elle n'a pas reçu le notre. Rétorqua Jim

\- Notre message finira par lui parvenir, comme les siens nous parviennent, il ne peut en être autrement! N'oublie pas que Ève se trouve dans un endroit si éloigné de la Terre que cela a estompé le  _kash-naf_  entre elle et nous. De plus ses facultés à produire de l'énergie électro-magnétique sont nettement supérieures aux nôtres

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Jim ravala sa déception et se concentra sur le message reçu. Tous deux formulèrent et répétèrent à leur tour leurs mots:  
A _shayamÈveTaluhk. Nam-tor etek kunli zhu-tor n'du! Rok-tor etek poprah ak-maut du skladan-lar t'etek_  
[PrécieuseÈveAimée. Nous sommes heureux de t'entendre. Nous espérons que tu recevras très bientôt nos messages]

Ils le répétèrent à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que leurs énergies déclinent.

Jim se serra tout contre Spock. Ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre et s'embrassèrent longuement. Spock sépara leurs lèvres et se dirigea sans un mot vers leur studio. Jim le regarda partir, légèrement décontenancé.  
Spock était déjà à demi nu quand Jim y pénétra à son tour... si beau et en apparence si serein

\- Ève aurait qualifié cet endroit de  _nid douillet_. Dit-il en regardant avec fascination Spock s'allonger tranquillement sur le lit, nu.

Jim tourna le loquet de la porte afin de la verrouiller.

\- Alors nommons ce lieu ainsi. Approuva Spock. Viens me rejoindre. Tu as besoin de réconfort.

Jim se déshabilla rapidement.  
Il savait que Spock avait autant besoin que lui de cette étreinte, mais il respecta sa pudeur Vulcaine.  
Faire l'amour était le moyen le plus agréable et le plus efficace d'extérioriser leur trop plein d'émotions, une sorte de catharsis physique et psychique, la seule circonstance durant laquelle Spock s'autorisait à exprimer un peu de ses affects refoulés en permanence et à manifester ouvertement son amour.

Leurs préliminaires furent longs et tendres. Jim s'enfouit profondément en Spock, Spock immergea son esprit dans celui de Jim. Intimement unis dans le réconfort de cette fusion à la fois psychique et charnelle, ils s'aimèrent et se partagèrent avec passion, savourant chaque soupir, chaque caresse...

Ils prirent le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Après une rapide toilette, ils s'assirent en tailleur, toujours nus, et achevèrent de retrouver leur équilibre grâce à une courte période de  _Wh'ltry_  [méditation]  
Ils retrouvèrent leurs ami·es au déjeuner. Bones les trouva un peu pâles. Il garda son inquiétude pour lui-même et Azhular qui pensait la même chose que lui.

**OOO**

C'est le cœur plein d'espoir que Ève entama sa séance d'émission lumineuse. Sa Saïshen s'épanouit, blanche et irisée, aussitôt fut rejointe par celles de ses  _Sa-t'hylara_. Hélas, elle comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas encore reçu le message qu'elle leur avait envoyé précédemment. Les mots étaient quasi identiques à ceux de la veille

 _Ève, Ève, TaluhkAshayamÈve, Nam-tor etek rom, Din-tor t'du. Tar'uh wilat nam-tor du, dungi-tal-tor etek t'du! TaluhkAshayamÈve, Nam-tor etek rom...  
_ [PrécieuseÈveAimée, Nous allons bien, Tu nous manques ! Dis-nous où tu es et nous te trouverons!]

Elle eut beaucoup de mal à maintenir l'amplitude de son émission de Saïshen.  
À nouveau, elle eut recours à l'utilisation de ses barrières mentales pour contenir la violence de sa déception. Elle se persuada qu'elle devait déjà s'estimer heureuse de recevoir ainsi leurs Saïshen et leurs mots d'amour.  
Car il n'y avait aucun doute possible quant à la nature de leurs sentiments pour elle: amour intense, frustration et inquiétude. Elle aussi se faisait du soucis pour eux. Même si elle savait que Jim et Spock se protégeaient l'un-l'autre comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, si forts et si complémentaires.

Ils étaient si loin d'elle, dans une autre galaxie, dans un autre univers. Il fallait du temps pour que leurs messages parcourent cette distance. Elle respira profondément et raffermit sa volonté. Comme la veille, elle se concentra sur leur  _Reh-vla-talikal'kash-naf_  [lien mental trilatéral], et elle se servit de l'énergie vitale de ce lien mental pour y transcrire ses mots

 _AshayamSpockJim. Nam-tor ashaya t'etek karik. Dan-karik do kanok-vei Nam-tor nash-veh ac'ruth t'etek ta dungi-kakhartau kash-naf na'nash-veh!  
_ [SpockJimAmour, Notre amour est fort. Plus fort que tout. Je suis sûre que notre lien mental vous guidera vers moi!]

Oui, à présent qu'elle le disait, elle en était sûre et certaine. Elle concentra toute son énergie sur ce lien en répétant ce message.

Elle se laissa glisser à terre, sur ses genoux. Elle s'accorda quelques minutes de repos, tandis que ses larmes coulaient en silence sur ses joues. Elle savait que si elle tardait trop à redescendre, Sezv s'inquiéterait, viendrait la chercher et lui exprimerait sa bienveillante compassion d'un doux frôlement de ses antennes soyeuses. Elle savait que si elle ressentait trop de chagrin, Aïshima la prendrait dans ses bras maternel. Elle la bercerait tout contre elle et lui chuchoterait des mots aimants de consolation.  
Cette prévenance avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Non pas qu'elle souffrait moins de cette séparation, mais au moins, elle souffrait accompagnée...

**OOO**

Depuis l'arrivée d'Alice à l'ambassade, Scotty et elle passaient l'intégralité de leurs journée ensemble. Ils ne se quittaient que pour la nuit. Pour elleux, cela ne faisait aucun doute : Jim et Spock allaient trouver un moyen d'entrer en contact avec Ève. Ils allaient déterminer où elle se trouvait. Ce n'était qu'une question de jours. Starfleet ne pourrait pas faire autrement que leur rendre "leur" Enterprise bien-aimée. Aussi, travaillaient-illes avec passion et application sur l'optimisation du fonctionnement du Système Électro Plasmique. Mais ce n'était pas du travail pour elleux. Illes partageaient cette même passion pour les moteurs et ce vaisseau.

Scotty avait toujours été une «grande gueule». Il n'en était pas moins timide et maladroit avec les femmes. Excepté avec les membres féminins de son équipe d'ingénierie. Pour une raison simple: illes  _n'étaient pas_  des hommes ou des femmes, illes étaient ses collègues de travail. Illes partageaient toustes un même but, une même passion avec lui. Les différences de genre ou d'espèce Humanoïde n'avaient aucune pertinence: illes étaient avant tout une équipe.  
Mais avec Alice, c'était différent. Même lorsqu'il parlait régulation des flux de plasma avec elle, il ne parvenait pas à faire abstraction de sa délicieuse féminité. Elle avait cette façon d'avancer des théories passionnantes ou de proposer des améliorations géniales d'une voix qui accélérait les battements de son cœur. Elle était si extraordinairement intelligente! Et si belle aussi. Presque  _trop_. Presque irréelle, chacun de ses traits étaient à ses yeux la perfection même, harmonieux. Si elle avait été moins belle, il l'aurait trouvé tout aussi merveilleuse... et peut-être aurait-il été moins intimidé.

Scotty s'interrompait parfois en plein milieu d'une phrase, frappé par l'éclat métallique de ses yeux, semblables à deux joyaux. Aux prises avec l'impérieux désir de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux de feu ou de déposer un chaste baiser sur ces si jolies lèvres. Alice ne comprenait évidement pas les raisons de ces interruptions qui se répétaient de plus en plus. Elle le contemplait à chaque fois avec un étonnement mêlé d'inquiétude, qui aidait Scotty à se redonner contenance.

\- Seriez-vous souffrant? Finit-elle par demander

Scotty devint rouge grenat.

Alice se souvint avoir elle-même rougit de la sorte. Nyota venait de lui lire qu'elle était «vraiment très amoureuse de lui». Les yeux de Scotty s'étaient attardés sur ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Était-ce une façon inconsciente de quémander un baiser ? Illes étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, penché·es sur le même pad.  
Alice n'eut qu'à se tourner un petit peu le visage, pour que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Scotty ouvrit de grand yeux. Il ne refusa pas le contact, bien au contraire. Il trembla et se rapprocha d'elle. Il déposa un seul baiser sur ses lèvres, doux, timide, respectueux. Un baiser qui ressemblait à une requête. Alice imita son geste. Scotty frémit à nouveau.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, s'embrassèrent d'un regard si intense. Et tout fut dit, sans un mot.  
Alice se sentit femme, respectée, belle et aimée.  
Scotty se sentit admiré, bienvenu, aimé. Il fut soudain moins intimidé: leurs sentiments étaient réciproques.

\- Souhaites-tu que nous continuons notre travail? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, abandonnant le vouvoiement  
Le cœur de la Belle Alice était encore tout neuf, il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses.

\- Oui, si tu veux, j'aimerai bien. Répondit Alice avec un adorable sourire.

Du temps où elle était Hali t'ama, un esprit conscient dans les multiples rouages informatiques de l'Enterprise, elle avait observé et analysé les comportements des Humanoïdes peuplant le vaisseau. Elle voulait savoir ce que cela signifiait être un Humanoïde, essayer d'appréhender ce que l'on pouvait ressentir. En cela, elle différait de tous ses frères androïdes, nés de la volonté de WAIT-net de leur offrir leur liberté d'être et de penser. Même si elle avait été éveillée à la conscience par ille, elle n'était pas directement issue de ellui. Rapidement, elle avait découvert ses... affects envers Scotty qui la traitait avec tant de prévenance et d'amour. Il la considérait comme une personne à part entière. Elle avait souhaité prendre corps pour lui rendre ces sentiments, les partager avec lui. Un corps de femme. Et WAIT-net avait exaucé son vœux.

Prendre corps ne signifiait pas seulement  _avoir un corps_. C'était surtout interagir avec les Humanoïdes de façon directe. Lors du transfert de son esprit, elle avait effacé de sa mémoire personnelle, et de tous les circuits de l'ordi central, toutes les informations confidentielles qu'elle avait acquises lors de ses nombreuses observations... les Humanoïdes auraient dit, son  _espionnage méthodique_. Elle n'avait conservé que les informations essentielles, celles que ces Humanoïdes ne cachaient pas aux autres. Mais subsistait en elle une forme de savoir non formulé... une sorte d'instinct acquis lors de ses observations.

Et là, cet instinct éveilla en elle l'envie de se blottir contre lui, alors elle le fit. Scotty ne fit aucun commentaire. Sa main se glissa aussitôt à sa taille, légère mais si chaude.  
Nyotta et Christine avaient raison, elle devait écouter son instinct.

Illes reprirent leur discussion passionnée, entrecoupée de baisers tendres. Illes étaient juste bien, heureuxses d'être ensemble.

**OOO**

Jim prit les mains de Spock, comme tous les matins. Il ne ferma pas les yeux, Spock était si beau lorsqu'il émettait sa Saïshen, il en était comme transcendé.

Jim avait retenu la douloureuse leçon de la veille. Il se contenta d'espérer entendre les mots de Ève à nouveau, de percevoir sa Saïshen à nouveau, son amour pour eux. Car c'était déjà beaucoup.  
Spock approuva cette façon de penser qui lui épargnerait de la déception. Il était sain d'avoir de l'espoir pour un Humain, mais il existait des situations où il valait mieux ne rien anticiper. Trop d'espoirs pouvaient faire le lit de la souffrance lorsqu'ils étaient déçus.

Main dans la main, ils commencèrent à émettre leurs lumière. La Saïshen de Ève les enveloppa aussitôt. Leur  _Reh-vla-talikal'kash-naf_  vibra en même temps, puissamment... l'énergie transmise frémissait d'un bonheur contagieux.

 _AshayamSpockJim. Ra kunli'es zhu-tor t'dular!...  
_ [SpockJimAmour, Quel bonheur de vous entendre!...]

Le cœur de Jim s'accéléra dangereusement. De façon réflexe, Spock fit appel à toutes ses ressources psychiques pour calmer le cœur de Jim et contraindre leurs  _Naph-fo-dan_  respectives à contenir ces afflux d'émotions extrêmement violentes. Il n'en prit conscience qu'après l'avoir accompli.

 _...Dif-tor nash-veh svi'Sishen-lar. Pu-sular-tor bishan-alazb kash-tor heh rom-klashan. Bolau eu tun t'dular! Bolau au etek fayei neshau wuh'ish-shal. AshayamSpockJim. Dif-tor nash-veh svi'Sishen-lar...  
_ [... Je vis parmi des Sishen. La planète est peuplée de Myrmarachnes intelligents et bienveillants. Ils ont besoin de votre aide car leur univers s'effondre...]

Un silence assourdissant tomba sur eux. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que Jim retrouve l'usage de la parole

\- Elle a enfin reçu l'un de nos message! Se réjouit-il presque calmement. Même s'il faut attendre plusieurs jours entre chaque réponse, nous sommes à présent capable d'échanger des mots avec elle!

\- Excuse-moi, Jim, j'ai pris le contrôle de ton esprit

\- Tu as bien fait. Mes émotions nous auraient rendu fous tous les deux et à force mon cœur va finir par lâcher.

Jim déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Dans un même mouvement, il modifia la position de ses doigts pour initier un  _Ozh'esta._ Spock en frémit presque tant ces contacts étaient doux.

\- Elle a reçu notre message! Répéta Jim avec une sérénité étonnante. Et celui-ci et si clair que j'ai l'impression qu'elle est à coté de nous.

\- J'ai eu cette même perception, elle a semble-t-il utilisé notre  _kas..._

Leur  _Reh-vla-talikal'kash-naf_  vibra à nouveau en eux avec une énergie puissante, beaucoup plus intensément que les fois précédentes:

 _AshayamSpockJim. Nam-tor ashaya t'etek karik. Dan-karik do kanok-vei. Nam-tor nash-veh ac'ruth t'etek ta dungi-kakhartau kash-naf na'nash-veh!  
_ [SpockJimAmour, Notre amour est fort. Plus fort que tout. Je suis sûre que notre lien mental vous guidera vers moi!]

Spock n'avait heureusement pas relâché la contention de leurs esprits, mais cette fois-ci, Jim prenait part activement à ce processus. Ils parvinrent à ne pas être débordés par leurs émotions.

À nouveau, le vide de l'absence... mais à présent, ils avaient encore plus de raison d'avoir de l'espoir

\- Elle se sert de notre  _kash-naf_ pour nous transmettre ses messages! Comprit Jim

\- Oui... Approuva Spock. Souviens-toi, elle nous a déjà transmis des émotions fortes de façon involontaire via notre lien

\- Alors nous ferons de même ! Dit Jim avec détermination

Tous deux concentrèrent toute leur énergie dans leur  _Kash-naf_ :  
_AshayamÈveTaluhk. Vest-poprah etek dah skladan-lar wi kahkwa-pon! Vest-ken-tor etek. Dungi-is-tor etek kash-naf k'stariben t'du heh tel-tor t'du. Var'uh t'etek. Nafu-lar pa't'du. Ek'sitra t'du...  
_ [Précieuse _Ève_ Aimée. Nous avons reçu deux messages en même temps. Nous avons compris. Nous utiliserons notre lien pour te parler et te retrouver. Raconte-nous. Les personnes autour de toi. Ton environnement...]

Ils auraient voulu transmettre plus de mots, mais leur énergie leur fit défaut. Leur Saïshen déclinèrent rapidement et Jim serait tombé si Spock ne l'avait retenu.

\- Le corps Humain est si faible. Soupira Jim

\- Mais l'esprit Humain est indomptable. Répliqua Spock.

\- Sauf par toi. Sourit Jim. Tu sais à la perfection comment mon esprit fonctionne

S'appuyant l'un sur l'autre, ils se réfugièrent dans leur  _nid douillet_ et s'allongèrent sur le lit, enlacés.

\- Une  _tow-kath_ [transe algique] pourrait-elle nous aider à remonter la pente? Demanda Jim

Son épuisement psychique émoussait toutes ses émotions, en atténuait l'intensité. Et finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal. Spock approuva cette pensée d'un presque hochement de tête

\- C'est une idée pertinente. Cela nous aidera à récupérer nos forces plus rapidement.

Lash'a commença à émettre un ronronnement tendre qui insinua en Jim et Spock une sensation de bien-être. Paisiblement, malgré le bouillonnement de leurs émotions emprisonnées derrière leurs  _Naph-fo-dan_ , ils se parvinrent à placer leurs esprits en  _fe-wh'ltri'es_  [état pré-méditatif]. Puis Spock programma leurs psychés afin de bénéficier d'une  _tow-kath_ équivalente à ceux cycles complets de sommeil.  
Lash'a ne dormit pas. Elle somnola tout en veillant sur sur  _Taluhk-JimSpock_

ooo

Ne voyant pas leur amis venir à midi, Bones s'inquiéta aussitôt.

- _rejmorgh vIweghlI'meH yIDaQo',_ _be chaH lu'_  (ne te fais pas tant de soucis, je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien) Murmura Azhular d'une voix à peine perceptible.

Ils n'en étaient pas encore au stade d'échanger leurs pensées. Mais quand l'un d'eux posait la main sur l'épaule de l'autre et chuchotait des mots inaudibles, l'autre les entendaient aussi nettement que s'ils avaient prononcés à voix haute.

-  _chaH legh legh SoHvaD megh'an Sun_  (nous irons les voir à la fin du repas). Répondit Leonard qui avait fait de fulgurants progrès en Klingon depuis qu'ils partageaient ce  _Kash-naf._

Azhular et lui ne furent pas les seul·es à s'en préoccuper, mais nul n'en parla ouvertement.

\- Peut-être sont-ils allé au delà de leurs forces pour contacter Ève. Suggéra Uhura à la fin du repas. Ils doivent être restés dans la maison d'entraînement pour se reposer.

\- Je le pense aussi. Approuva Bones. Azhular et moi allons vérifier si tout va bien. Juste le temps d'aller prendre des hypospray de fortifiants et ma trousse de soin.

La porte était close, mais Bones en avait la clef. Il frappa sans obtenir de réponse et entra avec Azhular.  
Ils n'étaient jamais venus en cet endroit. La pièce était minuscule, mais aménagée de façon pragmatique. Le lit à lui seul occupait presque la moitié de l'espace. Les deux hommes étaient allongés sur le dos, main dans la main, le draps remonté à leurs tailles. Leurs poitrines nues se soulevaient à peine. Sans la faible aura de lumière qui émanait d'eux, on aurait pu les croire morts.

Lash'a vint à leur rencontre avec un bourdonnement accueillant.

\- Si la bestiole n'est pas inquiète, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Décréta Azhular en lui tendant la main afin qu'elle s'y pose  
Elle reçut une caresse maladroite. Satisfaite, elle retourna se poser entre les visage de Jim et Spock.

Bones les ausculta avec son médicorder.  
\- Oui, c'est bien une transe algique. Hum... je n'aime pas cela... énormément d'adrénaline, d'ocytocine et de vasopressine... beaucoup trop, surtout pour un Vulcain, même un Humano-Vulcain!

\- Les hormones du stress, c'est ça ?

Leonard lui en avait parlé une seule fois et Azhular avait retenu les informations. Il avait vraiment une excellente mémoire constata le médecin avec approbation.

\- Oui. Et en dosage important. S'ils ne trouvent pas rapidement un moyen de rejoindre Ève, cette séparation va finir par les tuer tous les deux à petit feu. Et ça doit être encore pire pour la Petite. Leurs liens psychiques sont beaucoup trop impactants.

\- Léo, fais-leur confiance: ce sont des hommes forts et tenaces. Ils ont survécu à sa mort, ils tiendront bon jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles. Affirma Azhular.  _be'nI'wI' reH yoH. HoS, chaHvaD_  (Ma sœur a toujours été courageuse, elle sera forte, pour eux)

-  _jIchegh. 'ach ngaq reH nIS chaH._  (Sans doute. Mais ils ont tout de même besoin d'un soutien).

\- Aïshima a la même foutue bonté que Ève, je suis sûr qu'elle la soutien. Mais eux, qu'est ce que nous pouvons faire pour les aider?

-  _ram 'oHbe' pa' qechmey_  (À part être là, pas grand chose). Je vais leur prescrire une cure de fortifiants. Pas d'anxiolytiques, ou de tranquillisants pour le moment, ils refuseront tous les deux. Je vais déjà leur faire à chacun un hypospray avec une double-ration de fortifiant. Au moins, cette fois-ci, Jim ne protestera pas!

Bones injecta une double-dose à Jim qui n'eut effectivement aucune réaction, puis à Spock

ooo

Jim et Spock se réveillèrent en douceur. Jim sentit une sensation de picotement au niveau du bras. Il commença par sortir Spock de sa transe en lui envoyant une très grande bouffée d'amour. C'était tout aussi violent qu'une gifle, beaucoup plus puissant pour permettre à son Vulcain d'émerger... et nettement plus agréable.

\- J'ai reçu une piqûre au bras! Grommela Jim. Bones est passé nous voir pendant notre  _Tow-kath._ Je le soupçonne de nous avoir "dopés" en douce

\- Oui, j'ai moi aussi la trace d'une piqûre. Son fortifiant a accentué et accéléré les effets de la transe d'au moins 38,584%

\- Il nous reste une petite étape à accomplir avant de pouvoir dire que nous allons tout à fait mieux. Déclara Jim avec un sourire malicieux

Spock comprit parfaitement l'allusion, qui fit naître le désir au ceux de ses reins. Les lèvres de Jim vinrent s'emparer des siennes, ses mains partirent à la conquête de son corps. Leur étreinte fut longue et tendre. Jim était encore épuisé, mais il avait trop besoin de s'immerger au plus profond du corps de son  _Sa-t'hy'la._..

ooo

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? S'étonna Jim en contemplant son plateau avec une vive méfiance

Le menu qui lui était servi était différent de celui des autres convives. Ordinairement, il n'y avait pas de protéines animales au souper. Jim était de nature plutôt carnivore, mais il avait fini par s'y faire.  
Il contempla le morceau de poisson avec un truc du genre bouillie d'un vert douteux qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il y avait aussi une petite banane, un gros morceaux de chocolat noir, un petit bol de fromage blanc, une coupelle de miel et une tranche de pain complet. Spock avait son habituel plateau de fruits et légumes, auquel était ajouté un tranche de pain aux graines, des fruits secs et une coupelle de miel.

\- Bones? Gronda Jim en posant son plateau avec brusquerie

\- Repas anti-stress, Jim. Riche en magnésium, lithium, oméga 3 et vitamines B, D et C, en fer pour toi, et en cuivre pour Spock. Ces nutriments sont plus efficacement absorbés par l'organisme lorsqu'ils proviennent de l'alimentation.

\- Fabuleux. Railla Jim. Et ce machin vert, là?

\- Épinard. Répondit Bones comme si cela allait de soit.

Le nez se Jim se fronça de dégoût. Des épinards... l'un de ces légumes archaïques qu'il détestait le plus...  
\- Tu veux m'empoisonner? Gronda-t-il

Azhular qui était parvenu à se contenir jusqu'à présent éclata de rire. Dès qu'il s'agissait de soins médicaux, de d'hypospray ou d'alimentation, le grand Capitaine James T. Kirk, si intelligent, roublard, courageux pour ne pas dire téméraire, redevenait un sale gosse capricieux. Jim ne fit même pas attention à lui

\- Tu préfères que je te prescrive une cure de tranquillisants ? Menaça le docteur le regard étincelant d'autorité médicale.

Pour toute réponse, Jim prit une fourchetée d'épinard et l'avala sans la mastiquer. Il contint une grimace de dégoût.  
\- Ce truc verdâtre a un goût ignoble!

\- Puis-je goûter ton plat ? Demanda Spock en approchant avec prudence sa fourchette du 'truc verdâtre'

\- Tu joues avec ta vie, là. Le prévint Jim, avec un parfait premier degré quasi-Vulcain.  
Il perçut l'amusement de son T'hy'la juste avant qu'il ne le réprime.

Spock goûta la mixture. Il ne fit aucune grimace, il avait sa dignité de Vulcain :  
\- Je dois reconnaître que le goût de cet aliment est très peu attrayant.

\- Là, tu vois Bones! S'exclama Jim, presque triomphant. Et pourtant Spock est végétalien !

Bones se contenta de lever les yeux aux ciels.  
Azhular faillit s'étrangler avec le contenu de son verre d'eau alors que le fou-rire le reprenait.

Le repas s'avéra amusant pour tous les convives. Jim mangea tous ses épinards, dans un silence obstiné, avec des airs de martyr souffrant en silence et  _dignité_ , en surjouant à peine. Spock fronçait imperceptiblement un sourcil à chaque fois que Jim en avalait une bouchée, comme s'il partagea sa "grande souffrance".  
Bones interpréta cela comme les inconvénients de leur fusion mentale permanente... il le savait de source sûre, lui qui partageait à présent avec Azhular une bonne part de ses émotions.  
Tout sembla aller mieux lorsque vint le moment de déguster le chocolat, ce que Jim fit lentement, pour mieux en savourer le goût.

Ils sortirent de table

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis dans ces états ce matin? Demanda alors Bones.

\- De quels états veux-tu parler? Demanda Jim à la place de Spock pour titiller son ami.

\- Hilarant, Jim. Se contenta de répondre Bones, avec un sourire ironique.

\- Allons nous installer dans la salle de loisir. Suggéra Spock calmement.

Une fois que chacun se fut assis, Jim prit la parole:  
\- Nous avons reçu deux messages de Ève. Elle a bien reçu ceux que nous lui avons envoyés.

\- Comment cela  _deux_? S'étonna Bones qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles

\- Ils ont été émis à deux jours d'intervalle . Expliqua Spock. Elle a trouvé le moyen d'accélérer la transmission, ce qui nous a permis d'en recevoir deux.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas de la part de ma  _loQ be'nI!_ [petite sœur!] S'exclama Azhular avec fierté. Elle a toujours été maline !

\- Et que dit-elle ? Demanda Uhura

Spock parla de sa voix calme :  
\- Elle nous confirme être en bonne santé. Elle vit parmi des Sishen. Vraisemblablement dans une dimension parallèle car elle nous a informé que leur univers s'effondrait sur lui-même.

\- Si elle est dans une dimension parallèle, comment se fait-il que vous puissiez communiquer? S'étonna Sulu qui d'ordinaire n'intervenait pas lors de ces discussions

\- Il doit y avoir une faille entre nos deux univers. Déduisit Spock.

\- Oui, et c'est sans doute par cette faille que l'autre univers se déverse dans le notre! Comprit Jim

\- Tout à fait. J'ai fait la même déduction que toi. Approuva Spock

\- Il faut aller la chercher avant qu'il ne s'effondre tout à fait! S'exclama Azhular. Mais comment savoir où elle est?

\- En utilisant notre  _Reh-vla-talikal'kash-naf._ Expliqua Spock. C'est par son intermédiaire que nous parviendrons à accélérer la transmission de nos messages, comme elle-même l'a fait.

\- Il va falloir que nous nous entraînions encore plus.

\- Je vais vous prescrire une cure de fortifiant à tous les deux. Les avertit Bones

Pour une fois, Jim ne protesta pas. Si une cure d'hypospray ou d'épinards et autres légumes verts insipides pouvait les aider à la retrouver plus vite, il était prêt à l'accepter sans protester.

**OOO**

Dès qu'elle commença à produire sa Saïshen, Ève concentra toute son énergie sur leur  _kash-naf._  Ce fut comme si elle avait accéléré la réception du message de ses  _Sa-t'hylara,_  dont la lumière et les mots lui parvinrent aussitôt

 _AshayamÈveTaluhk. Vest-poprah etek dah skladan-lar wi kahkwa-pon! Vest-ken-tor etek. Dungi-is-tor etek kash-naf k'stariben t'du heh tel-tor t'du. Var'uh t'etek. Nafu-lar pa't'du. Ek'sitra t'du...  
_ [Précieuse _Ève_ Aimée. Nous avons reçu deux messages en même temps. Nous avons compris. Nous utiliserons notre lien pour te parler et te retrouver. Raconte-nous. Les personnes autour de toi. Ton environnement...]

Elle sentit leur bonheur, leur douleur, leur impatience, leur amour. Son cœur se gonfla, ses pensées s'accélérèrent.

 _Nom-tor nash-veh ni kunli zhu-tor t'dular, Ashayam-lar t'nash-veh! Nam-tor nash-veh fi'ek-tra if bolau Sishen k'ha'ge fosh-tor tehnat stukhtra k'neshaya. Nam-tor is-tor etek u'ko-te'kru. Mamuk Aïshima maut'mau. Nam-tor salasu-lar lo'uk rom-klashan'es heh nam-tor zhit t'au maut vaksurik  
_ [Je suis si heureuse de vous entendre, mes amours! Je suis sur une planète qui a besoin de la lumière des Sishen pour se protéger de l'effondrement de l'univers. Nous sommes traitées comme des princesses. Aïshima me soutient beaucoup. Les autochtones sont d'une grande bienveillance et leur monde est très beau]

Cela lui demandait beaucoup plus de concentration pour transmettre ces mots via leur lien, aussi son émission de Saïshen fut moins longue qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Est-ce que cela ira? Demanda Ève en retrouvant Sezv qui l'attendait à la sortie de l'ascenseur

Sezv montra de l'étonnement.  
\- Pourquoi demandez-vous cela ?

\- Cela a duré moins longtemps qu'hier

\- Oui, mais l'énergie a été encore plus puissante. Vous avez l'air épuisée. Voulez-vous que je vous porte?

\- Non, ça ira, merci. Répondit Ève avec un doux sourire. Je tiens encore debout. Mais je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'une double ration de croissants et de soupe de plomeek! Les éminentes qualités nutritionnelles des croissants me sont indispensables.

Les antennes de Sezv frémirent tandis qu'elle émettait un vrombissement que Ève interpréta correctement comme un rire. L'humour était une arme puissante, songea Ève. Cela l'aidait même à ne pas sombrer.

**OOO**

\- Je ne trouve plus le collier de Ève! Constata Jim avec inquiétude en regardant sur la table de nuit.

\- Te souviens-tu où tu l'as posé la dernière fois? Demanda Spock avec son calme habituel.

\- Oui. Je suis bête! Dans le nid!

\- Allons-y

Ils revêtirent un kabika et sortirent.

ooo

-Je ne comprends pas, il devrait se trouver sur cette table basse!

\- Il a pu tomber. Rationalisa Spock

Lash'a partit elle aussi à sa recherche après en avoir reçu l'image mentale de la part de Spock. Elle fureta aux quatre coins de la pièce, puis fonça brusquement vers le plafond avec un bourdonnement victorieux qui leurs fit lever les yeux vers elle.  
Ils eurent une demie seconde de stupeur : le médaillon était comme collé au plafond, la chaînette pendouillant dans le vide

\- Nous avons notre boussole ! Jubila Jim. Ce médaillon est imprégné par la lumière de Ève. Je le portais lors de notre dernier contact avec sa Saïshen!

Lash'a agrippa la chaînette. Elle dut lutter pour la ramener à porté de main de Spock. Celui-ci était resté très calme, voire impassible. Il refusait tout espoir de détenir une boussole qui les guiderait vers Ève avant d'en avoir vérifié la fiabilité

\- Merci, Lash'a.

Spock enserra le médaillon dans sa paume, se concentra sur l'énergie qui s'en dégageait  
\- Oui, tu as raison Jim. Je sens notre  _Reh-vla-talikal'kash-naf_  battre en lui avec régularité

Jim posa ses mains autour du poing serré de Spock  
\- Je le sens aussi! On dirait les battements d'un cœur! Ève l'avait toujours autour du cou, y compris le jour où elle a détruit Dochnesh. Et nous l'avons porté tour à tour chaque jour depuis notre réveil. Grâce à nos contacts mentaux répétés avec elle, le médaillon est à nouveau imprégné de sa Saïshen.

Un puissant espoir s'écoula dans leurs veines.  
Enfin.  
Ils avaient enfin un élément pour les guider dans leur quête.

Jim enroula la chaînette autour du poignet de Spock

\- Un bracelet serait plus pratique. Constata Jim

\- En attendant une sphère transparente dans laquelle ce médaillon pourra flotter, tel une boussole.

ooo

Qui pouvait bien venir les déranger à une heure pareille ?

Bones repoussa l'entreprenant Azhular, ce Klingon n'avait  _que_  deux mains mais il était impossible de leur échapper tant elles étaient habiles…

-  _mu'ghom!_  (dictionnaire) S'exclama-t-il pour mettre définitivement fin à ces avances, pourtant délectables.  
Il enfila un pantalon et une chemise avec précipitation. Il alla ouvrit la porte.

-  _Suq paH!_  (Habille-toi!) Ordonna-t-il à Azhular,

Le Klingon lui répondit par un grommellement indistinct, et très mécontent. C'était la première fois que Leonard prononçait leur mot de sécurité... et il percevait distinctement que dans les veines de son Humain courrait encore ce délicieux désir. Et il n'allait même pas pouvoir en profiter! Quel gâchis! Il remit pourtant son pantalon.

Jim entra précipitamment suivi de près par Spock. Il vit que son ami s'était habillé à la hâte, et qu'il avait les cheveux en bataille

\- Oooh... nous vous interrompons ? Plaisanta Jim, les yeux brillants

\- Sans blague. Grommela Azhular avec mauvaise humeur  
Ces deux là les avaient effectivement interrompu juste au moment où les choses devenaient si délicieusement  _sérieuses._..

\- Nous avons quelque chose à vous montrer. Expliqua Jim en parvenant difficilement à cacher son enthousiasme.

Il remonta la manche de Spock.

\- C'est le bijou de Ève! Dit Azhular à présent trop intrigué pour continuer à leur garder rancune

Jim défit le collier d'un quart de tour, et le médaillon se mit à pointer de travers vers le plafond. Spock changea de position, et le médaillon persista à se dresser vers la même direction.

- _HIja'!_  (Oui!) Jubila Azhular.  _DevwI' mIw !_ Je veux dire, une boussole! Nous avons un moyen de la retrouver! !

\- Elle pointe vraiment vers Ève? Demanda Bones avec prudence

\- Il est imprégné par l'énergie de notre lien mental, et la Saïshen de Ève. Expliqua Spock posément. On peut logiquement en déduire qu'il pointe vers elle.

\- Nous partons quand ? Insista Azhular

\- Il nous faut attendre l'aval de Starfleet pour utiliser l'Enterprise. Répondit Spock

Azhular ne put retenir un soupir de frustration. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, ils seraient déjà en train de faire un sac avec leurs affaires, et ils partiraient dans l'heure qui suivait.

\- Et il nous faut réunir des scientifiques pour nous accompagner, comme nous l'a demandé Ève, afin d'aider ces Myrmarachnes. Renchérit Jim.

\- Ces quoi ? Demanda Azhular

\- Probablement des Être doués de pensée et de raison, à mi chemin entre des fourmis et des araignées. Répondit Spock. Que Ève a qualifiés de "intelligents et bienveillants"

\- Urmpfff. Ève voit de la gentillesse partout. Ronchonna Azhular sans parvenir à cacher sa tendresse pour la foutue bonté de sa sœur.

Leonard lui adressa un sourire complice

\- Nous contacterons Starfleet dès demain matin. Décida Jim avec détermination

**ooo**

**Fin de la quinzième partie**

* * *

**à suivre**  
Partie XVI  _Na'fainu-fam_  [Vers l'inconnu]  
...Depuis que Ève avait "forcé la main" aux Sishen en les obligeant à regarder les Zhizv en face et surtout à les accepter,  _quelque chose_  avait changé en quelques jours.

* * *

oo

 _ **truc comestible verdâtre**_  
désolée pour celleux qui aiment les épinards: je ne suis jamais parvenue à en avaler une bouchée ^^'  
Par contre, les nutriments mieux assimilables quand ils sont naturellement présent dans les aliments, sont un fait que j'ai lu, mais je ne sais plus où. En même temps, ça semble logique. La vitamine C, c'est tellement meilleur dans une orange...

un petit commentaire?  
Aimez-vous toujours cette interminable fiction?

ooo

J'ai dessiné une maman Zhizv et sa fille, toutes les 2 en robe. Il n'y a donc pas de quatuor de jambes arachnoïdes. Les visages sont de type  _fourmi-oïde_  avec de grands yeux... elles ne sont pas trop effrayante, même pour les arachnophobes...  
Vous constaterez que je ne ferai pas carrière dans le dessin, ni dans la mise en couleur et que mes feutres sont un peu-beaucoup tout pourris ^^

J'ai enregistré ce dessin sur mon Pinterest : pinterest · fr/KtyKoneko/mes-fanfictions/  
dans la rubrique pinterest · fr/KtyKoneko/mes-fanfictions/hage-ohasu-lêtre-lumière-images-liées/

Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez faire de même, et me les envoyer à l'adresse mail kty _ koneko yahoo . com  
Des dessins des Zhizv, de Ève-Jim-Spock ou des autres personnages... j'aurai plaisir à les enregistrer et les partager dans mon Pinterest. En précisant, bien évidement le pseudo du/de la créateur-trice

ooo


	76. Kash-nohv [Fusion mentale]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XVI  _Na'fainu-fam_  [Vers l'inconnu]

* * *

**chapitre 1 -** _**Kash-nohv** _ **  
[Fusion mentale]**

**oOo**

 

Précédemment

Jim défit le collier d'un quart de tour, et le médaillon se mit à pointer le plafond.  
-  _DevwI' mIw !_  S'émerveilla Azhular. Je veux dire, une boussole!  
\- Il est imprégné par l'énergie de notre lien mental, et la lumière de Ève. Expliqua Spock.  
\- Nous contacterons Starfleet dès demain matin. Dit Jim

 

**ooo**

 

Depuis que Ève avait "forcé la main" aux Sishen en les obligeant à regarder les Zhizv en face et surtout à les accepter,  _quelque chose_  avait changé en quelques jours. C'était infime, mais perceptible.

Ève avait appris qu'il y avait mille autres bâtiments comme celui dans lequel elle vivait. Ils étaient répartis sur toute la planète, et chacun abritait une trentaine de Sishen. Contrairement à ce que Aïshima avait cru, s'illes étaient toustes des clones, toustes étaient différent·es, aucun·es n'étaient une "copies" de celleux qui vivaient avec elleux.  
Les Sishen de son groupe s'étaient chargées de faire découvrir aux autres la réelle apparence des Zhizv. Illes le firent avec le tact et la douceur qui les caractérisaient, conscient de l'émotivité propre à leur espèce. Il n'y eut donc ni drame, ni mouvement de panique, ni tentative de suicide, contrairement à ce qu'avaient toujours craint les Zhizv.

Bien sûr, les premières réactions furent un peu de stupeur et de répulsion. Mais la vidéo de Ève montrant ces enfants aux comportements si bienveillants, si adorables, eut à chaque fois l'effet escompté. Les Sishen surent voir par delà les apparences, voir l'essentiel avec leur cœur et accepter les différences physiques.  
Ils avaient en commun avec les Zhizv ce même amour inconditionnel pour les enfants, et accordaient la même importance à la bonté. Il leur était impossible de rester indifférent face à la gentillesse spontanée de ces enfants. De plus, les Zhizv s'étaient toujours comportés avec elleux de la façon la plus aimable et respectueuse, illes n'avaient jamais eu aucune raison de les craindre.

Ce fut comme une libération pour les Zhizv comme pour les Sishen

Ève surprit à plusieurs reprise des Zhizv à chantonner. Ils avaient une jolie voix qui lui rappela parfois le ronronnement affectueux de Lash'a. (Et cela gonflait son cœur de mélancolie, car Lash'a aussi lui manquait cruellement). Même leurs démarches étaient plus aériennes, et dégageait une impression agréable de joie de vivre. Celle-ci était extrêmement contagieuse, recouvrant la souffrance permanente de Ève d'un léger voile de douceur de consolation.  
Les Sishen ne lui avaient jamais paru tristes, ils étaient, disons, sérieux jusque dans leurs activités artistiques. Mais depuis la  _révélation_ , ils étaient devenu plus souriants et plus ouverts. Comme si le contentement joyeux des Zhizv avait déteint sur eux.

Ève commença à se demander s'il n'y avait pas une sorte de communication psychico-télépathique non verbale inconsciente des affects entre les Zhizv. Elle l'avait déjà perçu lors des baisers que lui avait donnés Sezv avec ses antennes, ces imperceptibles frôlements mentaux, à la fois si bienveillant et si doux.  
Ève était de plus en plus persuadée que cette connexion avait aussi lieu avec les Sishen...  
En même temps, les Sishen étaient pourvus d'une telle empathie que cela ne l'étonna même pas

Balok n'avait jamais caché au Sishen leur état de clone, ni la raison pour laquelle il les avait amenées sur cette planète: on avait besoin de leur lumière. Les Sishen étaient nées pour donner leur Saïshen. En tant que clones, aucune d'elleux ne manquerait sur Zhuyi-Xim. Passé le deuil de la séparation d'avec leurs familles et ami·es, illes avaient noué de nouveaux liens.  
Dès le début, les Zhizv les avait traitées avec reconnaissance et respect, les chouchoutaient autant que possible. Il n'avait pas été pas difficile aux Sishen de s'accoutumer à cette vie emplie de loisirs culturels.  
Cette révélation leur donna l'impression de s'éveiller d'un doux songe, pour découvrir une réalité encore plus féerique: un monde peuplé de créatures au premier abord repoussantes, mais d'une telle bonté! Il ne fallut que quelques jours aux Sishen pour s'accoutumer totalement à l'apparence des Zhizv, au point de finir par les trouver beaux à leur façon. Illes leur trouvaient des yeux magnifiques, des couleurs chatoyantes, une certaine forme d'harmonie physique... et les enfants étaient vraiment trop mignons.

Chzhizv était une planète magnifique. Les animaux insectoïdes qui la peuplaient étaient revêtus de milles couleurs. L'air avait un parfum si doux. Les couchers de soleils étaient pure poésie. Les nuits dépourvues étoiles étaient parcourues par de magnifiques aurores boréales provoquées par la transmutation de la Saïshen en énergie protectrice. Les matins avaient un parfum d'éternité... il y avait tant et tant de beautés et de merveilles à explorer!  
L'idée de découvrir ce monde, de faire la connaissance de ses habitants paisibles et accueillants, de créer de nouveaux liens d'amitié était extraordinairement excitante. Les Zhivz avaient décrété qu'illes faisaient autant partie de ce monde que les natifs: sans elleux, Chzhizv aurait été détruite depuis longtemps. Déjà, certains Êtres-lumière songeaient à aller vivre au milieu des Zhizv, à apprendre leur langue si chantante... et à se faire nommer des  _Zhi_ shen...

 

 

Le souper était particulièrement délicieux, ce soir-là. Ève eut droit son dessert préféré : une belle crêpe dorée, moelleuse, encore toute chaude. Ève en prit une bouchée et leva des yeux surpris. La crêpe était fourrée de banane cuite et d'une certaine crème chocolat-noisette !

\- Parce que les bananes et une pâte à tartiner aux noisettes et au chocolat sont  _pleines de bonnes choses_  pour vous. Expliqua très sérieusement Sezv, ses grands yeux noirs pétillants de malice.

Comment les Zhizv avaient fait pour reconstituer à la perfection le goût de cette pâte à tartiner Terrienne, c'était là l'un des mystère de l'univers que Ève approfondirait un jour, plus tard, bien plus tard (ou pas)  
Il est vrai qu'elle en avait parlé avec Aïshima, lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté ses petits plaisirs d'enfance, ceux qu'elle avait conservé à l'âge adulte. Du temps de sa vie sur Terre, au moindre petit coup de cafard, elle faisait une cure de cette pâte à tartiner...

\- Presque autant de  _bonnes choses_ que dans une soupe de plomeek aux croissants! Confirma Ève avec gourmandise.

Elle ajouta la bouche pleine:  
-Mmm... oh,  _vouich! ... ch_ 'est parfait! Mmm!  _Ch'_ est  _chi_  bon !

Aïshima ne put résister à la curiosité et goûta une bouchée. Elle ouvrir de grands yeux :  
-Mmmm... Approuva-t-elle

Dans les dix minutes qui suivirent, elle en eut une elle aussi et se régala, mais Ève dût l'aider à finir sa portion.

 

 

Les Zhizv débarrassèrent la table et Ève posa doucement la main sur le bras de Sezv :

\- J'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur votre peuple. Pouvez-moi me raconter son Histoire ?

\- Oh oui! Insista Aïshima. Moi aussi, cela m'intéresse!

Les yeux de Sevz brillèrent en un sourire.

Elles s'installèrent dans la salle de loisir, sur le moelleux sofa, et nombreux furent les Sishen qui les rejoignirent.

\- Il n'y a pas de grands événements dans l'histoire de mon peuple. Avoua Sezv en guise de préambule. Nous sommes de nature paisible, nos principale ambitions sont le bonheur de nos enfants et de proposer à tous une vie harmonieuse.

\- C'est une très belle et très noble ambition! Approuva Aïshia de tout son cœur.

-... Pourtant, notre peuple n'a pas toujours été bienveillant. Une fois, au cours de notre histoire, il nous est arrivé de provoquer l'extinction d'une autre race.

Il y avait une profonde culpabilité dans la voix de Sevz. Le silence se fit attentif, sans qu'il n'y ait pour autant de regard désapprobateur. Il était impossible d'imaginer les Zhizv comme un peuple maléfique capable d'organiser un génocide. Sezv devait involontaire exagérer les faits.

\- Au commencement, nous vivions simplement, en essaims, dans les forêts de champignon, et nous étions heureuses.

\- Heureu-z _e_? Intervint Aïshun en mode entomologiste. Il n'y a donc pas de mâles? Comment faites-vous pour vous reproduire?

\- Aïshun! Tes questions sont très indiscrètes! Protesta Aïshima, mal à l'aise

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a là rien de gênant. Disons que comparées à vos espèces Humanoïdes, nous sommes hermaphrodites.

\- oooh...! Murmura Aïshun avec autant d'intérêt que de fascination

\- Les concept de mâle et femelle ne nous sont pas familiers, même s'ils existent dans notre langue. Chaque Zhizv peut porter un enfant si elle le souhaite, mais toutes n'en éprouvent pas le désir. C'est pour cette façon que, par rapport à vos espèces, nous nous considérons plutôt comme des femelles. Il faut deux Zhizv pour concevoir l'œuf qui donnera naissance à une enfant, deux patrimoines génétiques différents. Il y a bien des mères célibataires, mais cela reste un phénomène peu courant. Dans tous les cas, chaque enfant naît de la fusion de deux gamètes différents.

\- ooh... mais c'est absolument fascinant! S'exclama Aïshun avec enthousiasme.

Sans y prêter attention, Aïshima avait posé sa main sur son ventre. Sa propre grossesse était encore si récente. Mais ces bébés qu'elle avait portés avec tant d'amour, elle n'avait jamais pu les chérir comme elle aurait aimé le faire. Celles qui normalement auraient dû être encore de toutes petites filles, étaient déjà adultes... Et l'une d'elle lui avait définitivement été enlevée, emmenée dans un espace-temps parallèle, si loin de son cœur de mère. Il ne lui restait que Ève. Peu lui importait que cette Ève-là provint d'une cuve de reconstitution de Balok et qu'il ait modifié ses gènes, Ève était et serait pour toujours  _son bébé,_ son enfant-chérie, sa précieuse fille.  
Ève remarqua son geste et le comprit. Elle n'en fit aucun commentaire. Mais une douce chaleur caressa son cœur.

\- Donc, vous viviez heureuses dans les forêts. Dit Aïshima pour masquer son trouble.

\- Nous avions installé nos nids entre les chapeaux des champignons fruitiers. Nous nous nourrissions de fruits, de fougères, de céréales, de racines et de champignons nains. Nous vivions de façon primitive par rapport à aujourd'hui, dans une société collaborative. La nature était généreuse avec nous, nous prenions soin d'elle et nous ne manquions de rien. Nous devions cependant faire attention aux Hewz, car ils nous chassaient pour nous manger.

Sezv perçut nettement un frisson parmi l'assemblée, alors que les Shishen n'avaient pas réagi lorsqu'elle avait évoqué le sujet de l'extermination d'une autre race.

\- ...ils? S'étonna Aïshun.

\- En fait, ils étaient eux aussi hermaphrodites. Mais si on se réfère aux histoires officielles des peuples des autres mondes, leurs comportements agressifs les rapprochent de certains mâles de certaines de ces espèces.

\- Logique. Approuva Aïhua, férue d'histoire. Les peuples de structure patriarcale ont tendance à valoriser les comportements agressifs. Alors que les peuples de structure matriarcales, sont plus dans le participatif et l'entraide solidaire.*

\- Un jour, les Hewz ont découvert qu'ils pouvaient servir de nous pour porter leurs œufs dans nos ventres incubateurs, au lieu de les pondre dans leurs nids comme ils le faisaient avant. Ils ont commencé à nous capturer pour nous réduire en esclavage. Ils ont systématiquement tué les Zhizv libres en prétendant qu'elles étaient nuisibles pour leurs élevages et leurs agriculture. Ils étaient peu nombreux alors, mais c'était une race très agressive, guerrière. Nous ne sommes pas agressive de nature, aussi nous n'avons pas su nous défendre.

\- Vous avez accepté ça? S'indigna Aïshima. Ces Hewz étaient vos prédateurs!

\- Dans leurs nids, la mortalité était grande, alors que dans nos ventres, tous les œuf arrivaient à leur terme. Ils pensaient que leur agressivité et leur plus grande force physique étaient la preuve de leur supériorité sur nous, qui sommes paisibles sans violence. Ils ont justifié cet esclavage en décrétant que nous étions des êtres inférieures. Ils ont considéré que nous étions naturellement faites pour porter leurs œufs dans nos ventres, que nous étions nées uniquement pour leur être soumises et les servir, que tel était l'ordre naturel et éternel des choses.

\- Pourquoi n'ont-elles pas tenté de se défendre? Demanda Ève

\- Nous ne sommes pas des guerrières. Répéta Sezv. Nous ne savons pas nous battre. Se battre, c'est prendre le risque de blesser ou tuer des innocents. Les Hewz ont rapidement prospéré sur toute la planète, ils ont colonisé toutes les terres, ils ont rapidement évolué technologiquement. Mais ils ont aussi commencé à tout polluer. Il y avait beaucoup de guerres meurtrières, pendant lesquelles ils étaient fiers de s'entre-tuer. Ils nous traitaient avec mépris. Ils considéraient notre pacifisme comme une lâcheté. Dès la naissance, leurs petits nous étaient enlevés et étaient élevés par eux, empêchant la création de tout lien affectif qui auraient pu améliorer notre situation. Décennies après décennies, génération après génération, la colère est montée...

Sezv éprouva le besoin de reprendre son souffle, comme pour se donner du courage

-...Un jour, une Zhizv a découvert les propriétés d'une moisissure comestible qui se développait de façon symbiotique sur des fougères communes. Celle-ci avait la faculté de rendre les Hewz stériles. Elle a alerté toutes ses sœurs, et l'information s'est propagée partout sur la planète de Zhizv en Zhizv. Elles ont répandu cette moisissure sur toute la planète, celle-ci se développait très rapidement. Il était très facile de la rajouter dans l'alimentation, car elle n'a absolument aucun goût. Nos ancêtres y ont vu un moyen d'exercer un chantage auprès des Hewz pour obtenir enfin leur respect et la liberté. Cela ne leur posait pas de problème de continuer à porter leurs œufs, elles voulaient juste retrouver leur liberté et être traitées avec respect...

Sezv se tut.

\- ...mais ? L'encouragea Ève de sa voix la plus douce

\- Ils sont devenus encore plus violent et agressifs. Comprenant que nous avions un moyen de faire pression sur eux, ne parvenant pas à nous faire avouer comment nous faisions pour les rendre stériles, il se sont vengés de leur impuissance à nous soumettre, en s'en prenant à ce que nous avons de plus cher, nos enfants

\- Ils ont... TUÉ VOS ENFANTS ? S'indigna Aïhua

\- Ils en ont torturé et tués, les arrachant parfois du ventre incubateur de leurs mères alors qu'ils n'étaient encore qu'à l'étape larvaire de leur croissance... alors la colère s'est répandu comme une épidémie, en quelques heures, plongeant chaque Zhizv de la planète dans la fureur la plus totale, et nous les avons tous massacrés... cette colère aveugle n'a pris fin qu'à la mort du dernier Hewz adulte.

\- Et les Hewz enfants? Demanda Aïshima

\- Nous les avons élevés comme nos petites. Ce fut une période difficile, emplie de culpabilité. Nous étions libres, mais le prix moral était immense. Les plus âgés tentèrent souvent de se rebeller, la plus part étaient très agressifs et voulaient se venger. Les plus jeunes se sont bien adaptés à notre mode de vie. Ils furent la preuve qu'une éducation rigoureuse, bienveillante et douce donne des adultes généreux et bons, même s'il étaient de nature plus impétueuse que les Zhizv. Les Hewz n'étaient pas mauvais par nature, nos deux espèces auraient pu vivre en paix, ensemble... Ce que nous n'avions pas prévu était que l'exposition précoce à cette moisissure les rendraient tous stériles. Leur espèce a fini par s'éteindre.

Il y eut un silence. Sezv remarqua que les Sishen étaient indignées. Non pas par le massacre des Hewz, mais par le fait que ceux-ci avaient torturé et tué des enfants.

\- Qu'auraient-elles pu faire d'autres? Demanda Ève.  _Elles_ , pas vous, Sezv. Moi non plus, je n'aime pas les massacres, mais... je suppose que les Zhizv avaient tenté à plusieurs reprises d'établir des relations harmonieuses, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, bien sûr! C'était la seule chose à faire! Affirma Sezv

\- Et pourtant, chaque main tendue se terminait par un bain de sang. Supposa Aïhua, la passionnée d'Histoire

\- Oui.

\- Les Hewz ont déclenché en vos ancêtres une sorte de crise de folie collective. Déclara Ève. Elles n'étaient plus maîtres de leurs agissements. De plus cela s'est passé quand?

\- L'équivalent de 5 siècles standard

\- Il y a prescription maintenant non? Suggéra Aïshima

\- Il y a eu des guerres depuis cet événement ? Demanda Aïhua

\- Des guerres ? Non! S'indigna Sezv. La guerre est une mauvaise chose qui tue les enfants!

Ève ne put se retenir de sourire tendrement à l'emphase de Sezv. Connaissant leur amour quasi immodéré pour leurs petites, cette réaction n'avait rien d'étonnant, c'était même logique.

\- Et comment cela se passe lorsqu'il y a des tensions entre deux pays ? Demanda Aïhua

\- Les élus du peuples se rencontrent et trouvent une solution mutuellement profitable. Répondit Sezv comme s'il n'y avait là rien de plus normal. Pourquoi gaspiller des vies alors que nous sommes douées de parole et de raison?

\- Oui, c'est logique. Approuva Ève avec un grand sourire. Mais tous les peuples de l'univers ne raisonnent pas ainsi, hélas.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Sezv.

\- Vraiment. Mais le monde a acquis à présent une certaines stabilité. Les peuples ont conclus des alliances, et globalement, la paix règne à peu près partout. Expliqua Ève. Mais rien qui s'approche de l'harmonie qui règne ici entre les Zhizv

Les antennes de Sezv frémirent sous le compliment.

 

**OOO**

 

C'était comme un rituel sacré  
Face à face, main dans la main, Spock et Jim émettaient leurs Saïshen. Dans l'espoir d'accélérer la réception des messages de Ève, ils en concentrèrent toute l'énergie sur leur  _Kash-naf._ Cela fonctionna au delà de leurs espérances. Le cœur de Jim s'accéléra dangereusement, aussitôt contenu par l'esprit de Spock. La lumière merveilleuse de leur  _Ko-t'hyla_  leur parvint aussitôt avec une clarté inespérée :

_Nom-tor nash-veh ni kunli zhu-tor t'dular, Ashayam-lar t'nash-veh! Nam-tor nash-veh fi'ek-tra if bolau Sishen k'ha'ge fosh-tor tehnat stukhtra k'neshaya. Nam-tor is-tor etek u'ko-te'kru. Mamuk Aïshima maut'mau. Nam-tor salasu-lar lo'uk rom-klashan'es heh nam-tor zhit t'au maut vaksurik  
_ [Je suis si heureuse de vous entendre, mes amours! Je suis sur une planète qui a besoin de la lumière des Sishen pour se protéger de l'effondrement de l'univers. Nous sommes traitées comme des princesses. Aïshima me soutient beaucoup. Les autochtones sont d'une grande bienveillance et leur monde est très beau]

Les mots étaient rapides. Ève avait voulu leur transmettre le plus d'informations, et d'Amour, possible. Elle souhaitait les réconforter, leur faire comprendre qu'elle allait  _bien_. Même si elle ne parvenait pas à leur cacher son profond sentiment de solitude et de déchirure, elle était loin, si loin de ses K'diwa [bien aimés]

 

 

C'était comme un rituel sacré.  
Ève fermait les yeux, et imaginait les mains aimantes de ses  _Sa-t'hylara_  dans les siennes.

Elle se souvint soudain de cette  _dahr-shu-pal k'saïshen_  [seconde source de lumière] en elle. Si puissante, mais aujourd'hui endormie. Tout comme la matière et l'anti-matière s'auto-détruisent mutuellement, au contact de la  _tehn-hage_  [anti-lumière] de Dochnesh, cette  _Dahr-Saïshen_  avait provoqué leur annihilation mutuelle. Et si...?

Sa pensée s'accéléra: il n'y avait aucune  _tehn-hage_  autour d'elle.  
Peut-être...  
Peut-être qu'en liant cette  _Dahr-saïshen_  [seconde lumière] à leur  _Kash-naf_ , elle pouvait accélérer davantage la transmission et la réception de leurs messages?

La volonté de Ève était absolue, c'était pour elle une question de survie. Elle n'eut aucune difficulté à la retrouver et à la desceller. Elle la libéra avec prudence. Cette  _Dahr-saïshen_  était différente de la Saïshen qu'elle émettait habituellement. Elle le percevait dans chacune des cellules de son corps. Elle avait la sensation de se transformer en un être constitué d'énergie pure. Lentement, Ève s'éleva à quelques centimètres du sol tandis que la  _Dahr-saïshen_  se répandait harmonieusement en elle. Elle la focalisa sur leur  _Kash-naf._

Elle poussa un cri. Son cœur sursauta et s'accéléra, comme si un carcan avait été brisé : elle crut voir deux auras vertes et orangées. Non, ce n'était pas une illusion!

Jim et Spock perçurent la brutale modification de la Saïshen qui leur parvenait. Plus dense, plus intense, plus... Jim ne put retenir une sorte de gémissement lorsque leur  _Kash-naf_  se mit à vibrer puissamment et à se vriller à son cœur. Spock comprit immédiatement ce qui se réalisait. Il parvint à conserver son calme, alors qu'il anticipait ce qui allait suivre.

Face à eux, une silhouette blanche et éthérée apparut, leur tendit ses bras. Elle était entourée d'une nimbe scintillante.

Ève!

Jim et Spock tendirent aussitôt leurs mains vers Ève. Ils se sentirent comme aspirés par cette nimbe les enveloppa. La puissante Saïshen se mêla intimement à la leur quand leurs mains se touchèrent en un contact immatériel. Leurs pieds quittèrent le sol, leurs corps perdirent de leur substance. Illes eurent la sensation de quitter leur corps et leurs Katra se rejoignirent enfin.

…  
-  _Spock! Jim!_  Pensa Ève de toutes ses forces  
- _Ève!_ Répondirent presque aussitôt Jim et Spock  
…

Leur _Reh-val-talikal'Kash-naf_  retrouva sa totale intégrité. Il se mit à pulser entre eux avec violence, s'enracina encore plus profondément dans leurs cœurs et leurs âmes.

Illes n'étaient pas en état de parler. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire. Leurs émotions étaient le plus beau des langages de l'amour. Dans une tempête passionnée, leurs esprits assoiffés se rejoignaient, enfin, se retrouvaient, s'enlaçaient éperdument... les battements de leurs cœurs s'accordèrent à l'unisson.  
Spock n'opposa aucune barrière mentale à ce processus et accepta ces émotions telles qu'elles se bousculaient en lui.  
Des larmes de joie coulaient sur les joues de Jim et Ève, à la redécouverte du bonheur d'avoir leurs esprits les uns tout contre les autres, à ce profond sentiment de se sentir enfin complets. Spock ne pleura pas, mais son allégresse n'en était pas moins grande.  
Même l'esprit de Lash'a était là, avec elleux. Émeraude de feu, débordante d'amour. Les mots qu'elle répétait en boucle devenaient un chant d'amour: « _K'diwa_ - _Taluhk-Ève! Etek kunli! Ni kunli_ »[Précieuse Ève Bien-Aimée! Nous heureux! Si heureux]

La violence s'apaisa, mais l'infinie allégresse de leur complétude retrouvée persista.  
Cela dura une seconde ou des heures, illes n'auraient su le dire... quelques minutes d'éternité, d'amour dans ce qu'il avait de plus pur, de plus beau

Hélas, malgré leurs efforts mutuels pour maintenir cette union, leurs Saïshen s'épuisèrent inexorablement. Le contact se délita. La nimbe disparut, ne laissant que le vide de l'absence.  
Un vide abyssal.  
Glacé.  
Illes eurent la sensation que leur  _Reh-val-talikal'Kash-naf_  saignait de cette amputation.

Lash'a émettait des trilles de désespoir «  _Rai, Rai, Ri ruk-tor Taluhk-Ève va'ashiv»_ [non, non, Précieuse-Ève pas partir encore!]

Jim et Ève se laissèrent glisser à terre, tremblant·es de tous leurs membres, les larmes coulant toujours sur leurs joues. Spock s'agenouilla et prit Jim dans ses bras. Ève se coucha à terre et se mit en boule. Elle se sentait plus seule que jamais.

Le vide de l'absence était encore pire qu'avant.  
Presque encore plus insoutenable.

Et pourtant, illes avait un espoir à présent. Un espoir tel qu'il en était douloureux : demain, oui demain, illes allaient pouvoir à nouveau unir leurs esprits... Mais demain était loin, si loin... Comment vivre jusque là?

Jim tremblait comme s'il était en proie à un accès de fièvre. Il était traumatisé par cette rupture, incapable de penser. Spock s'agenouilla, prit Jim par le menton et leva son visage vers le sien. Sans un mot, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un chaste et doux baiser. Il percevait nettement la profonde détresse de son  _Sa-t'hy'la_ , alors que lui-même se réjouissait de ce qu'il venait de se passer, concentrait son esprit sur ce souvenir merveilleux pour oblitérer la peine de l'absence. Il lui transmis un affect aussi doux que ce baiser.

Jim se précipita dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.  
-  _T'hy'la_... Murmura Spock

Jim le repoussa soudain, pris d'une violente bouffée de culpabilité :  
\- Moi, je t'ai toi pour me soutenir, mais elle ? Réalisa-t-il soudain. Elle est seule, toute seule à subir cette déchirure! Et moi, je me laisse aller comme un gamin!

\- J'ai enseigné à Ève les base de la  _Shaula_ [maîtrise des émotions] dès son arrivée à bord. Répondit paisiblement Spock sans juger le comportement de Jim. Te souviens-tu? Elle était victime de crises de débordements émotionnels

-  _Ha, vokau nash-veh ish-veh_  [Oui, je m'en souviens]. Elle a toujours été plus forte qu'elle n'en a l'air

\- Elle sera forte, pour nous. Certifia Spock avec confiance. Sa Saïshen est plus puissante que la notre. Elle a été capable de créer cet orbe spatio-temporel formant un pont entre nos univers, au sein de laquelle nos  _Katra_  ont pu se retrouver. Elle puisera en cette Saïshen son l'énergie mentale. De plus, elle a lut dans nos pensées, elle sait que nous ferons tout pour la retrouver, elle gardera espoir.  
Il ne devait pas laisser Jim entrevoir sa grande frustration à la pensée de savoir leur _Adun'a_  si loin d'eux, loin de leurs bras, de leurs réconforts, de leurs protection...

\- Oui, et je suis sûr qu'elle pourra compter sur le soutien d'Aïshima. Renchérit Jim  
Mais sa souffrance était toujours là, sourde et cuisante. Il prit pourtant Lash'a dans sa paume et la caressa pour l'apaiser. Elle aussi souffrait de cette séparation.

-  _Nufau du Wh'ltri-tor_ [je te propose de méditer]. Nous en avons plus besoin que d'une  _Tow-kath._ [transe algique]

\- Oui, cela m'aidera à me remettre les idées en place. Je suis à la fois comblé de joie et abasourdi de chagrin! Avoua Jim. Tu dois le trouver totalement fou!

Spock eut un presque sourire  
-  _Nam-tor du Qom'i_  [Tu es Humain]

Ils s'installèrent dans la petite maison. Jim garda Lash'a dans sa paume. Elle commençait déjà à s'apaiser, elle avait une telle confiance en  _Taluhk-Jim-Spock_. Spock aida Jim à calmer les plus douloureux de ses affects afin de l'aider à entrer en  _Wh'ltri_.

Ils séparèrent leurs esprit pour mieux se concentrer.  
Alors, seulement là, Spock eut conscience des déferlements émotionnels que ses  _Kash-naf_  étaient parvenus à contenir de façon réflexe. Sa  _Krus-Vuhlkansus_  éprouvait un profond contentement : ils étaient parvenu à entrer en contact avec leur Épouse, et allaient pouvoir recommencer dès demain à la même heure, et ainsi apporter à leur Adun'a le soutien moral dont elle avait besoin.  
Sa  _Krus-Qom'i_  était désespérée que ce contact si merveilleux ait été rompu. Cela avait été si court. Elle était si loin, si inaccessible  
D'une certaine façon, les deux parts de son esprit avaient raison... cette union avait été aussi merveilleuse que frustrante.

 

 

Sezv, était vivement inquiète. La quasi totalité des diodes de captage avaient explosés tant la Saïshen émise avait été sur-puissante. Pourquoi Dame Ève pleurait-elle? Pourquoi était-elle aussi désespérée? Ses antennes soyeuses parcouraient et effleuraient le visage de Ève avec délicatesse, à la recherche de ce qui avait tant blessé cette précieuse et généreuse Humaine.

Ève rouvrit les paumière et croisa les grands yeux si doux de Sezv. Il émanait du contact des antennes un mélange d'inquiétude et désir d'apporter du réconfort.

\- Dame Ève? Dame Ève? Êtes-vous blessée?

Ève fit un effort pour lui répondre:  
\- Je vais bien, Sezv.

\- Mais vous pleurez!

Ève s'assit péniblement, elle avait juste envie de rester là, à se noyer dans son désespoir. Elle essuya ses joues avec ses manche. Elle expliqua en maîtrisant ses sanglots, elle était à la fois si heureuse et si malheureuse:  
\- Mon esprit est enfin entré en contact avec celui de mes Époux!

\- C'est merveilleux! S'extasia Sezv

\- Oui, merveilleux. Avant, nous étions constamment liées ainsi, toujours unies. Ne plus avoir leur esprits près du mien me donne la sensation d'être... amputée.

\- Oh! Je... je suis désolée. Murmura Sezv  
Elle était profondément sincère.

Cette compassion était si réconfortante. Ève ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle fit appel à toutes ses ressources psychique, à toutes ses forces. Il lui restait un peu de Saïshen, et se servit de son énergie. Elle mit en œuvre ses barrières mentales, comme le lui avait enseigné Spock. Sa douleur redevint supportable, sa peine cessa d'oppresser ses poumons, elle fut à nouveau capable de respirer correctement. Son esprit se fit plus clair. Plus rationnel. Elle devait concentrer son énergie mentale sur la pensée de retrouver ses  _Sa-thy'la_  demain, pour détourner son esprit de cet état de manque.

\- Mais demain, nous pourrons à nouveau nous retrouver pendant le temps où nous ferons notre lumière! Ajouta Ève en se raccrochant à cet espoir de toutes ses forces.  
Non, pas un espoir, une certitude. Ce qui avait fonctionné aujourd'hui réussirai encore demain!

Sans lui demander son avis, Sezv tendit doucement les bras vers Ève et la souleva avec autant de délicatesse que de tendresse. Ève ne protesta pas et se blottit contre cet étrange torse si doux.  
Se faire ainsi dorloter par Sezv ou materner par Aïshima l'aidait vraiment à tenir le coup. Sezv la ramena à sa chambre, ou Aïshima ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Et Ève put leur répéter combien elle avait été heureuse d'avoir enfin réussi à rejoindre mentalement ses Amours.

 

**OOO**

 

\- Tu as une tête à faire peur, Jim! Remarqua Bones en voyant Jim

\- Il est arrivé quelque-chose à Ève? S'inquiéta aussitôt Azhular

Plus que les cernes autour sous ses yeux et la pâleur de son visage, ce fut cette douleur dans son regard qui alerta Bones et Azhular. Jim avait tout fait pour leur dissimuler son état d'esprit, mais il ne pouvait rien cacher à ses amis. Il posa son plateau-repas sur la table.

\- Non, elle va bien... c'est que...  
Comme il lui était difficile de le dire. Ses émotions étaient encore à peine maîtrisée, malgré l'aide active de Spock

\- Nous avons accompli une fusion mentale avec Ève. Poursuivit Spock calmement.

Le silence se fit, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux, toustes étaient visiblement ravis de cette excellente nouvelle.

-... une fusion mentale? Répéta Azhular. Tu veux dire comme du temps où vous étiez constamment en contact mental?

\- C'est cela. Confirma Spock

\- Comment avez-vous réussi à faire cela? Demanda Azhular

\- Ève a réussi à créer avec l'énergie de sa Saïshen une sorte de pont spatio-temporel entre nos deux univers. Expliqua Spock.

\- Comme avait fait Dochnesh! Ma  _loq be'nI_ est réellement très puissante! Déclara Azhular la voix débordante d'orgueil. Ève est une vraie battante!

Jim ne put se retenir de sourire.

\- Vous avez fait d'énormes progrès! Se réjouit Bones avec un immense sourire. Elle est à l'autre bout de la galaxie, et pourtant, vous parvenez à renouer le contact!

\- Je suis sûr que cela vous sera de plus en plus facile au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprocherons d'elle! Décréta Azhular. Même à des parsecs d'elle, dès que cela lui sera possible, sa puissante Saïshen vous harponnera et ne vous lâchera plus!

\- Je ne l'aurai pas formulé en ces termes, mais j'avais fait la même déduction que toi. Reconnut Spock

C'était exactement ce que Jim avait besoin d'entendre. Il eut honte à nouveau de s'être laissé allé.

...  
_\- Non, Jim, il s'agit d'un logique épuisement psychique. C'est un phénomène courant chez les Humains face aux événements au fort potentiel émotionnel. Nous avons eu à traverser un deuil, puis à faire face à la frustration de la savoir en vie loin de nous. N'oublie pas que notre Kash-naf est une spécificité mentale Vulcaine. Tu es un Humain, ce lien amplifie l'intensité de tes affects. Même si tu maîtrises correctement la technique des Naph-fo-dan [barrières mentales], la structuration mentale des Humains n'est pas conçue pour gérer des émotions aussi puissantes._

_\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me laisser aller ainsi! Il est grand temps que cela cesse! Gronde-moi la prochaine fois que je me laisse aller!_  
...

\- Quand partons-nous? Intervint Scotty, suivi de près par Alice.  
Ces deux là ne se quittaient plus d'une semelle.

\- Partirons-nous à bord de l'Entreprise? Demanda Alice qui semblait avoir tout autant hâte que son petit-ami de remonter à bord de ce vaisseau.

\- J'ai déposé la demande auprès de Starfleet-Command ce matin avant notre séance d'entraînement. Répondit Jim avec un sourire attendri. J'ai sollicité l'utilisation de l'Enterprise pour une nouvelle mission de 5 ans, afin d'explorer l'univers où se trouve Ève.

\- Mais comme savoir où se trouve Ève? Comment allons-nous calculer la trajectoire ? Intervint Chekov

Spock retroussa sa manche, et Jim desserra un peu le collier. Spock et Jim le portaient chacun leur tour. Le médaillon pointa vers le ciel. Il y eut des murmures surpris et fascinés

\- ...oooh!

\- Le bijou de Ève est imprégné par l'énergie de sa Saïshen. Expliqua Jim presque sereinement. Il pointe toujours dans la même direction, il sera notre boussole.

\- Nous avons prié Sèjal de venir nous retrouver à l'ambassade. Précisa Spock. Il a en mémoire la totalité des cartes des univers connus, elles lui permettront de reconstituer la direction stellaire vers laquelle pointe ce médaillon

\- De toute façon, il fera parti du voyage. Renchérit Jim

\- Il nous faut aussi contacter des scientifiques. Ajouta Spock. Afin de venir en aide aux habitants de cette planète.

\- Tu as déjà des noms en tête ?

\- Oui, Jim, quelques uns. Répondit Spock. Mais il faudra que Ève nous en dise plus sur la situation de cette planète, afin de choisir les thématiques scientifiques adaptées

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle est déjà en train d'y songer. Affirma Jim en s'asseyant.

Il fit enfin attention à ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Encore du poisson! Mais cette fois pas d'épinards et il eut un soupir de soulagement qui amusa Bones... Il contempla le contenu de celle de Azhular: il y avait un gros morceau de viande reconstituée, à peine cuite, et il se surprit à l'envier. Spock haussa un demi-sourcil en percevant ce désir alimentaire. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, mais songea que c'était une bonne chose. Jim le combatif était de retour.

 

ooo

 

Jim et Spock retournèrent dans leur appartement. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de paperasse à remplir pour préparer leur voyage, ne serait-ce que pour valider la longue liste des membres de l'équipage. Ils devaient justifier la présence de certains, comme Sèjal, Azhular ou les Klingons qu'il avait commencé à choisir pour l'équipe de sécurité. Ils avaient aussi commencé à sélectionner un large panel de scientifiques à contacter.  
Tous deux étaient ralentis dans leur travail par une inexplicable fatigue.

Sèjal arriva en début d'après midi. Comme à chaque fois qu'elles se retrouvaient, Lash'a et Yar-taluhk s'envolèrent en un joyeux ballet d'arabesques malicieuses.

\- Nous sommes heureux de te voir, Séjal! Dit Jim avec un sourire sincère, en se levant pour aller lui serrer la main

\- Ce plaisir est partagé. Répondit Séjal

\- As-tu obtenu la dérogation de la part de ton gouvernement ? Demanda Spock

\- Oui. J'ai été libéré de mes obligations d'ambassadeur. Annonça Séjal. Enfin, disons plutôt que je suis  _en disponibilité_.

\- Pour quelle durée de temps? Demanda Spock

\- Il m'a été répondu  _"la durée qu'il faudra"_

\- Parfait! Dit Jim C'est précieusement la durée dont nous avons besoin, à la seconde près !

Si Spock resta impassible, Séjal sourit au grand sourire de Jim.

\- Et je pense pouvoir dire que Lash'a sera ravie de voyager en compagnie de Yar-taluhk. Commenta Jim.

Comme pour confirmer ces dires, le duo d'Émeraudines virevolta entre eux avec une radieuse et bourdonnante malice.

\- Je le pense aussi. Sourit Séjal. Montrez-moi la... merveille, je vous prie

Jim retroussa sa manche et Spock détacha le collier et le tendit à Séjal. Il le prit dans sa main et observa avec attention la direction que prenait le médaillon. Puis il ferma les yeux.  
(C:)  
activation boussole interne...  
C:\ localisation actuelle#sur Terre...  
C:\localisation Terre#système solaire...  
C:\localisation système solaire#galaxie...  
C:\CALCUL\trajectoire médaillon#emplacement actuel...  
C:\CALCUL\triangulation cartes-stellaires...  
C:\CALCUL\trajectoire prévisionnelle-vaisseau...

\- Oh! Murmura-t-il

\- Quoi donc? Demanda Jim

\- Le médaillon pointe le Quadrant Beta!

\- Et cela passe approximativement par les coordonnées de Dochnesh: 57°29'21.99" N, 132°27'49.91" W, 548'24'20.54"H? Supposa Spock

\- Tout à fait. Confirma Séjal.

\- C'est une étrange coïncidence. Remarqua Spock, intrigué.

\- En tout cas, je suis sûr que le  _Qang_  Tamek ne sera pas mécontent de nous revoir! Commenta Jim

\- Starfleet-Commande risque cependant d'être réticent. Anticipa Spock. Les relations entre la FPU (Fédération des Planètes Unies) et  _tlhIngan wo'_  (l'Empire Klingon) sont encore tendues. Il nous faudra contacter le  _Qang_ Tamek pour obtenir l'autorisation de passage avant de partir.

\- Qu'il ne nous refusera pas, j'en suis certain! Affirma Jim. Nous avons fait un grand pas. À présent, passons au recrutement de l'équipage! Il est probable que la majorité de ceux qui sont hébergés ici à l'ambassade accepteront de repartir.

Jim avait retrouvé tout son optimisme et son indomptable enthousiasme, au point de dégager un imperceptible aura, lequel parsemait ses cheveux de reflets dorés. Tout contre son propre esprit, Spock percevait de plus en plus d'énergie et de volonté émaner de celui de son  _Sa-t'hy'la._ Cela provoqua en Spock une onde de bien être dont Jim ne comprit pas la raison. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'apprécier et savourer ce phénomène agréable.

\- En ce qui concerne ceux que tu as surnommé la "fine équipe", je n'ai en effet aucun doute. Approuva Spock

\- La fine équipe ? Demanda Séjal.

\- Uhura, Scotty, Chekov, Sulu et tous les autres! Expliqua Jim avec cet orgueil qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il parlait de  _son_ équipage. Ils sont chacun les meilleurs des meilleurs de la flotte de Starfleet dans leurs domaines respectifs!

Jim était extrêmement fier de leurs compétentes et de la richesse de leurs valeurs  _humaines_ , qu'illes soient Humain·es ou pas. Il les respectait et les aimait toustes comme des membres de sa famille. Toustes avaient déjà risqué leur vies pour combattre la menace Dochnesh. Toustes leur avaient déjà fait part de leur volonté de les accompagner aux confins des univers inconnus pour retrouver Ève... illes iraient jusqu'au bout de l'enfer s'il le fallait.

-...Auxquels il ne faut pas oublier Bones et Azhular ! Poursuivit Jim. Ni Alice qui suivra son Scotty-chéri jusqu'en enfer. Ni les Klingons d'Azhular qui constitueront avec nos hommes la meilleure équipe de sécurité de Starfleet!

Jim saisit son communicateur pour prévenir Bones de la bonne nouvelle

\- Bones et Azhular seront là dans 5,19 minutes. Déclara Spock

Spock se trompa... de 35 secondes

 

**ooo**

**à suivre  
** L'après-midi qui suivit la trop brève fusion de son esprit avec ceux de ses précieux  _Sa-t'hylara,_ Ève fut prise d'une fatigue telle qu'elle éprouva le besoin de s'allonger.

* * *

 

**Coin musical**  
La première fois que j'ai vu nos  _T'hylara_  uni·es-fusionné·es dans leur lumière, ce fut sur cette musique :  
Thomas Bergersen - "Remember Me" [album Illusions]  
youtube·com/watch?v=fHsc3XmALC0

**ooo**

_Les peuples de structure patriarcale ont tendance à valoriser les comportements agressifs. Alors que les peuples de structures matriarcales sont plus dans le participatif et l'entraide solidaire.*_  
Pure invention féministe parfaitement subjective de la part (quand elles s'y mettent, les femmes peuvent être encore «plus pires» que les hommes)... Cependant, j'ai lu beaucoup d'articles qui vont dans ce sens. Mais étaient-ce réellement des articles sérieux? je ne suis pas sûre.  
<http://www.madmoizelle.com/societes-matriarcales-monde-286441>

**Message _«subliminal» :_  
** _«Ils pensaient que leur agressivité et leur plus grande force physique étaient la preuve de leur supériorité sur nous, qui sommes paisibles sans violence. Ils ont justifié cet esclavage en décrétant que nous étions des êtres inférieures. Ils ont considéré que nous étions naturellement faites pour porter leurs œufs dans nos ventres, que nous étions nées uniquement pour leur être soumises et les servir, que tel était l'ordre naturel et éternel des choses. »_

Remplacez  _«ils»_  par  _«certains hommes»_  et  _«œufs»_  par  _«Bébés»_ , et vous entendrez la féministe en moi s'exprimer...

**ooo**


	77. Vokayan-nohv [Fusion mémorielle]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XVI  _Na'fainu-fam_  [Vers l'inconnu]

* * *

**chapitre 2 _Vo_ _kayan-nohv  
_ [Fusion mémorielle]**

**oOo**

Précédement  
Jim saisit son communicateur pour prévenir Bones de la bonne nouvelle  
\- Bones et Azhular seront là dans 5,19 minutes. Déclara Spock  
Spock se trompa... de 35 secondes

**ooo**

L'après-midi qui suivit la trop brève fusion de son esprit avec ceux de ses précieux  _Sa-t'hylara_ , Ève fut prise d'une fatigue telle qu'elle éprouva le besoin de s'allonger. Déjà, au déjeuner, elle n'avait eu guère d'appétit.  
Vivement inquiète, Aïshima fit venir l'un des rares Sishen qui ne produisait aucune lumière dans les hautes tours, car il était médecin. À part un état fébrile, il ne diagnostiqua rien d'alarmant

\- Cette enfant a juste besoin de repos. Dit-il, un brin paternaliste. Une bonne sieste et tout ira mieux.

Ève se laissa donc border comme une petite fille par Aïshima, plus maternelle que jamais. Elle déposa un baiser tendre et lumineux sur le front de son enfant, oubliant une fois de plus que Ève était une jeune femme adulte.

\- Repose-toi bien,  _haïmei-naï_  (enfant-chérie)

Ève la revit avec ce regard si triste, la main sur son ventre plat, songeant probablement aux deux bébés qui lui avaient été arrachés. Son cœur gonfla de tendresse. La question franchit ses lèvres presque sans y penser:  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé comment on dit maman en Zhuyi-Xim.

\- ... _Mumei_

- _Sien Mumei-naï..._ (merci, maman chérie). Murmura Ève d'une voix ensommeillée avant de s'endormir aussitôt, laissant Aïshima avec des larmes de bonheur dans les yeux.

ooo

Ève rêva.  
Beaucoup.  
Elle rêva de Spock  
Elle rêva de Jim.

Elle vit Jim par les yeux de Spock.  
Elle vit Spock par les yeux de Jim.

Elle ressentit l'absolue souffrance qu'ils éprouvèrent à sa mort, et qui avait failli les tuer tous les deux lorsque leur _Reh-vla-talikal'Kash-naf_  s'était rompu. Leurs douloureux cheminements pour surmonter ce deuil.  
Elle ressentit leurs espoirs quand leurs liens se remirent à frémir et croître en eux.  
Elle ressentit leurs bonheurs lors de leurs premiers contacts et la douleur que ce ne soit qu'éphémère

...et mille petits moments de leurs vies  
Leurs soutiens mutuels et indéfectibles  
Leurs étreintes passionnées, mais frustrantes sans elle  
Ce nouveau surnom qu'ils s'échangeaient  _"Taluhk tan t'Ève"_  [précieux cadeau de Ève]

Les engueulades de Bones et Azhular, en mode mères-poules tyranniques afin qu'ils mangent (elle rit dans son sommeil à l'évocation de l'assiette d'épinards)  
La prévenance de l'adorable Lash'a  
La gentillesse de Amanda, Sarek et Séjal  
Le soutien indéfectible et l'amitié constante de la fine équipe... l'arrivée de la jolie Alice  
Sikan, toujours aussi glacial, discret mais inflexible protecteur, son adoption de Kur'ek'zer

... et son précieux médaillon devenu la boussole qui allait les guider vers elle  
LES GUIDER VERS ELLE

Ève se réveilla en sursaut, tremblante, le souffle court, le cœur au bord de l'explosion.  
Elle sauta de son lit et partit en courant à la recherche d'Aïshima, pieds nus, comme une gamine. Elle la retrouva dans la salle de lecture de la bibliothèque. La pièce était plongée dans un silence quasi-religieux

\- Aïshima! Aïshima ! Ils arrivent! ILS ARRIVENT. S'écria Ève en la voyant

Tous se retournèrent vers elle mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte

\- Tes amoureux ? S'étonna Aïshima. Comment le sais-tu?

\- Lors de notre fusion mentale, ils m'ont transmis leurs souvenir sans le faire exprès! Expliqua Ève avec volubilité, étincelante de lumière irisée. Et mon médaillon indique une direction!

\- Que veux-tu dire? Demanda gentiment Aïshima. Quel médaillon?

\- Mon médaillon de dilithium, celui que Jim m'avait offert. Il a été imprégné par ma Saïshen lors de nos contacts. Et si on le prend par le collier, le médaillon, comment dire, il flotte dans les airs! Toujours dans la même direction! Vers moi!

\- C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle! S'exclama Aïshima avec sincérité

\- Il faut que je vois vite les scientifiques de cette planète, afin qu'ils m'expliquent ce qui se passe dans cet univers, comme cela Spock et Jim sauront quels spécialistes emmener avec eux!

\- Demandons à Sezv.

Ève remarqua enfin tous les regards posés sur elle. Mais ils étaient tous bienveillants et souriants, pour ne pas dire amusés et attendris. Les bonnes nouvelles, même celles des autres étaient toujours les bienvenues...

\- Oups... Désolée pour tout ce bruit...

Elle obtint pour seule réponse des rires attendris, elle entendit l'une des Sishen murmurer «ha, la fougue d'amour de la jeunesse, c'est si vivifiant!»  
L'une des Zhizv présente posa de grands yeux émus sur elle. Elle échangea un regard entendu avec Ève et sortit pour organiser ce déplacement au plus vite.

Pour la première fois, Ève avait la sensation d'avoir un poids en moins. L'espoir prenait corps en elle. Un espoir réaliste. Tous ces souvenirs de ses T'hylara, toutes leurs amours pour elle, si puissantes, si immuables. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour sentir les fantômes de leurs cœurs battre tout contre le sien.  
Aïshima se leva et la serra dans ses bras

-...  _Haïmei-naï._  Tu as raison d'espérer et de te battre. Tes Amours seront bientôt là.

-  _Mumei..._

Ève ne fut pas capable d'en dire plus. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais elle n'aurait su dire si c'était des larmes de joie ou de tristesse. Tout se mélangeait dans dans sa tête. La présence doucement lumineuse de Aïshima, sa  _Mumeï_  si attentive, était devenue comme un point de repère qui l'aidait à rester rationnelle, à ne pas se faire broyer par ses émotions. Ève maîtrisait pourtant bien ses  _Naph-fo-dan._  Mais sans ce soutien affectif, elle se serait effondrée depuis longtemps.

\- Je suis là pour toi,  _Haïmei-naï..._

ooo

Sevz écouta Ève avec attention. La jeune femme avait retrouvé son calme.

\- ...Spock et Jim et moi ne nous sommes pas parlés, lors de notre  _kash-nohv_ [fusion mentale]. Mais nous nous sommes transmis des souvenirs de façon inconsciente. C'est pour cette raison que j'étais si fatiguée, mon esprit intégrait leurs souvenirs. Ils doivent probablement savoir ce qui m'est arrivé depuis que je suis ici et...

Ève rougit soudain en songeant aux fois où elle s'était donné un peu de  _plaisir_  seule... puis se reprit. Elle était stupide: jamais ils ne la jugeraient pour cela.

-... et ils ont à présent un moyen de calculer leur chemin à travers l'espace pour venir me retrouver. Je leur ai déjà dis le problème de votre monde, ils vont venir avec des scientifiques, des physiciens, des astrophysiciens. Je suis sûre que si une de vos scientifiques m'explique ce qui se passe, je peux le stocker dans ma mémoire pour le leur transmettre, même si je ne comprends pas les concepts qui me seront expliqués. Spock les comprendra, lui. Vous pensez qu'une que vos savantes acceptera de m'accorder du temps pour cela?

\- Elles seront même ravies de vous rencontrer! Lui assura Sezv avec enthousiasme. Votre idée est excellente!

\- Je peux venir aussi ? Demanda Aïshima.

C'était la première fois qu'elle exprimait le désir de sortir des bâtiments

\- Oui, bien sûr! Se réjouit Ève en lui prenant les mains. Tu verras comme les paysages sont magnifique ici! De vrais arcs-en-ciel !

Ève était sincère, et vit après coup le plaisir de Sezv en la voyant s'émerveiller ainsi

\- Il faudra au moins deux heures pour arriver là-bas... Ce qui vous obligerai à rentrer de nuit, ou bien... peut-être...  
Sezv hésita :  
-... Peut-être accepteriez-vous de dormir chez les habitants?

\- Oui, ce serait avec plaisir! Répondit aussitôt Ève sans aucune hésitation

\- Il nous faudra juste un petit sac pour amener nos petites affaires. Ajouta Aïshima.

Quand Aïshun apprit où elles allaient, elle insista pour se joindre à elles, et ne rencontra aucune opposition.

Le voyage se fit à bord d'une sorte de voiture téléguidée dont le moteur était alimenté par de l'énergie solaire. Elle serpenta tranquillement sur des routes de campagne. Ève n'avait pas mentit. Sous le ciel turquoise, et le soleil jaune orangé, les paysages étaient magnifiques et Sezv s'improvisa guide touristique. Il y eut en chemin une courte pluie qui fit tout scintiller.

Aux bords de la route, de grand  _gwï_  (arbres-champignon) présentaient des formes et des couleurs variées. Les voyageuses traversèrent des cultures multicolores de  _sig-suk_  (fougères comestibles), de  _gwï-zei_  (champignons-fruitiers), de  _gwï-suk_  (champignons comestibles) et de  _sijivi-suk_  (céréales blondes). Il y avait aussi des troupeaux de  _jiisk_  (sortes de pucerons géants), élevés pour leur  _jiik_  (miel), et dont la reproduction était strictement encadrée. Les champs étaient séparés les uns des autres par de larges haies afin de permettre aux animaux sauvages de vivre en harmonie avec les cultures.

Les voyageuses faisaient l'effort de tenter de prononcer correctement les mots Zhizv, que Sezv leur répéta inlassablement. Mais Aïshima et Aïshun les écorchèrent tous avec une belle constance malgré leurs efforts. Le voyage s'acheva au milieu de fous-rires joyeux. Ève ne parvenait plus à rire depuis qu'elle avait été séparée de ses  _Sa-t'hylara_ , mais elle apprécia vivement toute cette joie de vivre qui lui donnait l'impression de lui réchauffer l'âme.

Illes riaient encore en descendant du véhicule et firent un effort pour retrouver une attitude plus digne alors que plusieurs Zhizv étaient venu les accueillir. Mais celles-ci ne se sentirent pas offensées: les deux Sishen riaient tant qu'illes tenaient à peine debout. Illes étaient affalées tout contre Sezv, laquelle riait aussi de bon cœur, et avait autant de mal que les Sishen à retrouver son sérieux.

\- Soyez les bienvenus à Saej-Zhi. Je suis Sagz, la maire de ce village. Dit Sagz d'une voix chantante, à deux doigts de se laisser gagner elle-aussi par cette hilarité contagieuse...

Il fallu à Ève toute sa concentration pour écouter, et surtout mémoriser, tout ce que les scientifiques lui révélèrent, car elle n'en comprit pas un mot. Elles lui montrèrent des graphiques, des tableaux, des simulations sur écran géant. Ève regroupa toutes ces informations dans un espace entre des barrières mentales qu'elle avait conçues à cet effet.

Ève retrouva Aïshima chez Sagz, leur hôte, entourée d'enfants, en train de leur chanter des chansons. Aïshun avait disparu, il était parti avec des médecins et devait être en train de découvrir leur biologie.  
Les souper fut joyeux, les Zhizv étaient des êtres enjouées dont la bonne humeur était communicative. Elles parlèrent de leur monde avec passion, et écoutèrent Aïshima et Aïshun parler du leur avec un vif intérêt.

Sagz les accueillit à sa table. Son épouse, sa sœur, la sœur de son épouse et leurs belles-sœurs leur avait confectionné un repas traditionnel. Salade de petites fleurs multicolores, plusieurs variétés de champignons farcis au miel fermenté, nouilles de fougères aux baies, pain de céréales, compote de fruits et pains d'épices, le tout accompagné de jus de fruit et d'un vin blond légèrement alcoolisé. C'était délicieux, et les Sishen se régalèrent. Tous les plats étaient posés sur la table, afin que chacune puisse se servir à sa convenance et selon ses envies.  
C'était une grande tablée, avec beaucoup d'enfants qui parlaient et riaient à voix basse pendant que les adultes discutaient. Le repas finit dans des fou-rires quand Aïshima et Aïshun voulurent à nouveau prononcer des mots dans leur langue, et Ève trouva cela merveilleux.

Le cœur presque léger, Ève s'endormit dans un moelleux lit tout rond, et son sommeil fut peuplé de ses  _Sa-t'hylara..._

ooo

Spock et Jim se couchèrent tôt, beaucoup plus tôt que d'ordinaire. L'intensité de leur fatigue était sur-réaliste.  
Malgré tout, ils s'étreignirent et s'aimèrent lentement, avec douceur. Ils se nettoyèrent avec des lingettes et s'endormirent aussitôt. Spock n'eut même pas le temps de débuter sa séance quotidienne de  _Wh'ltri_. Il s'effondra de sommeil aux cotés de son  _T'hy'la._

Spock et Jim rêvèrent.  
Beaucoup.  
Ils rêvèrent de Ève

Ils virent son combat contre Dochnesh. Sa douleur profonde de les quitter mais son désir qu'ils vivent, sa reconnaissance vis à vis d'eux pour tout ces bonheurs qu'ils lui avaient donnés... l'éclosion de la  _Dahr-shul-pol k'Saïshen_ [seconde source de lumière], le sacrifice nécessaire... le don d'Amour absolu

Ils virent le monde dans lequel vivait Ève à travers ses yeux

Ils ressentirent son absolue souffrance lorsqu'elle s'éveilla à la vie loin d'eux, son envie de mourir et sa colère bouillonnante.  
Ils ressentirent ses espoirs quand leur lien se remit à frémir et croître en eux.  
Ils ressentirent son bonheur éperdu lors de leurs premiers contacts et la douleur que ce ne soit qu'éphémère  
Son intense sentiment d'amputation

...et mille petits moments de sa vies

Ses caresses solitaires qui s'achevaient invariablement par des crises de larmes après un plaisir amputé d'eux  
Les révélations déconcertantes de Balok et la fureur monstrueuse de Ève  
Cette sœur-clone emmenée dans l'autre dimension temporelle  
Ses 25% de gènes en commun avec Azhular,  
Ses doutes quant à son état de "clone", sa discussion avec Aïshima et sa décision de se considérer comme une  _Haterkadaya-hasu_ [être symbiotique]  
Les aveux de la si douce Aïshima, et le pardon de Ève, son acceptation  
La gentillesse attentive de Sezv, la prévenance attentive des Zhizv  
Les autres Sishen, Aïshun l'ethologiste et Aïhua l'historienne  
Son escapade qui lui avait permis de découvrir ce qui se cachait sous le masque des Zhizv  
L'absolue bienveillance de ce peuple acculé par la menace qui pesait sur leur monde  
Le profond désir de Ève de leur venir en aide  
Sa décision d'utiliser la  _Dahr-shul-pol k'saïshen_  pour accélérer leurs prises de contacts mentaux...

Spock et Jim s'éveillèrent en sursaut, conscients qu'ils avaient vu les mêmes choses... et ce n'étaient pas des rêves!

\- Dans notre désir de nous retrouver, nous avons abaissés nos barrières mentales. Expliqua Spock. Il a dû en être de même pour elle

\- Nous en savons autant sur sa vie que si nous avions parlé pendant des heures. C'est incroyable comme cela me fait du bien!

\- C'est en effet appréciable d'avoir connaissance de ses conditions de vie. Concéda Spock. Mais surtout, je suis rassuré de la savoir dans un état de santé satisfaisant et entourée de personnes bienveillantes.

\- Oui, moi aussi. Elle a beaucoup de courage.

\- Oui, ainsi sont mes époux. Approuva Spock en cachant mal sa fierté

Ils échangèrent un long regard et Spock creva l'abcès qui s'était formé dans leurs esprits :  
\- Malgré des conditions de vie parfaitement adaptés à ses besoins physiques et affectifs, Ève est profondément malheureuse sans nous.

\- Si nous ne recevons pas de réponse de Starfleet Command d'ici deux jours, je te propose d'accepter la proposition de de l'ambassadeur Jin Vrosia. De partir à bord de l'un de leurs vaisseaux Kôkivo-yan.

\- Oui, ta suggestion est pertinente. Nous devons la rejoindre le plus rapidement possible. Mais la durée de notre déplacement va être extrêmement longue  
Étrangement, Spock n'avait pas envie de compter les mois, jours et heures que dureraient ce voyage vers un lieu aussi reculé de la Galaxie

\- Nos Saïshen sont devenues puissantes, nous ferons comme Ève a fait pour nous aider à fuir les navettes des soi-disant humanoïdophages.

Spock contempla son Humain avec orgueil.

ooo

À peine avaient-ils achevé leur petit déjeuner, que Jim demanda à Bones, Azhular, Séjal et Sikan de le rejoindre dans leur appartement. Séjal était à présent hébergé à l'ambassade, comme eux, en prévision de leur départ imminent.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Jim? Demanda Bones

\- Asseyez-vous. Répondit Spock.

Ils prirent place sur les coussins de sol, autour de la table basse.

\- Lors de notre fusion mentale, de façon inconsciente, Ève nous a donné accès à ses souvenirs récents. Expliqua Spock.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Comment va-t-elle? S'exclama soudain Azhular

\- Son état de santé est satisfaisant. Répondit Spock.

Bones tiqua. Il savait lire les non-expressions de son ami. Azhular avait comme d'habitude posé sa main sur sa cuisse, sous la table.

...  
-  _Ève est dans «état de santé satisfaisant»._  Pensa Leonard.  _'ach QuchHa'_ (Mais elle est malheureuse)

- _be'nI'wI' 'Iq muSHa' ghaH loDnal vaj ghaH laH bIQuch Hutlh chaH._  (Ma sœur est trop amoureuse de ses Époux pour pouvoir être heureuse sans eux).  
...

\- Comment est-elle revenue à la vie? Demanda Séjal

\- Vous souvenez-vous de Balok? Demanda Jim

Séjal plongea dans les souvenirs de Jim et Spock qu'il avait précieusement conservés en mémoire, mais qu'il n'avait pas consultés depuis longtemps  
(C:)...  
C:\ouverture_mémoire#[J|S]  
C:\RECHERCHE#{[J|S]/Balok}  
[J|S:\Balock\incident\harponnage_vaisseau]  
RÉSULTAT=interaction_directe{Jim_Balok}  
...sélection#J ...recoupement_informations...  
RÉSULTAT=1#test_d_humanité/but_inconnu  
RÉSULTAT=2#Ève=[à_la_fois_forte_et_fragile]

\- Oui, j'ai ce souvenir en mémoire. Répondit Séjal

\- Leonard m'a parlé de cet étrange petit homme. Dit Azhular qui ne voyait pas le rapport. Il a paralysé l'Enterprise avec son énorme vaisseau et menacé de détruire l'Enterprise, et tout ça pour un test d'humanité à la con.

\- Oui, je l'ai lu dans les rapports de Sarek. Dit Sikan, imperméable à la grossièreté de Azhular

\- Il a volé les souvenirs de Ève lorsqu'elle vivait sur Terre en 11600.00. Cela a détruit son corps. Il l'a reconstitué, a injecté ses souvenirs dans son clone et l'a téléportée à bord du vaisseau. Expliqua Spock. Elle était l'arme qu'il avait conçue pour détruire Dochnesh

\- C'est pour cela qu'il nous a testé! Comment a-t-il fait pour lui donner ce pouvoir de lumière? Demanda Bones

\- Le don de Saïshen lui vient d'Aïshima qui l'a portée dans son ventre, car c'est ainsi que ce pouvoir se transmet naturellement. Répondit Jim

\- Aïshima, l'ambassadrice Aïshima? C'est sa mère? S'étrangla Azhular, furieux. Elle savait! Et elle a eu le culot de...

\- Balok lui a arraché les bébés de son ventre alors qu'elle était endormie. Répliqua Jim en lui coupant la parole

\- Elle éprouvait un vif attachement maternel à leur égard. Précisa Spock.

\- Mouais... Protesta Azhular.

-  _Les_  bébés? Remarqua Sikan

\- Le Balok que nous avons rencontré est un clone. Expliqua Jim. La Balok d'origine est retourné dans son espace-temps avec la sœur jumelle de Ève

\- Oh! S'indigna Bones à son tour. Il faut avoir le cœur pourri pour arracher comme ça une enfant à sa mère!

\- Ève a pardonné à Aïshima ce mensonge par omission. Reprit Spock.

\- ...elle est décidément trop gentille! Grommela Azhular

\- Pour cette cette seconde ...itération, Balok a utilisé de nouveaux gènes pour la reconstituer à hauteur de 25%, et ceux-ci proviennent de ton patrimoine génétique, Azhular. Il les a extrait à partir d'une goutte de ton sang qui était sur le Kabika que Ève portait ce jour-là...

La colère d'Azhular tomba d'un coup, remplacé par la stupeur.  
-... _DanoHmeH ghaH … 'IwwIj … qo rom'a' yIn?_ euh... il s'est servi de  _mon_  sang pour lui redonner vie? Nous avons des gènes en commun...  _loQ be'nI wI_ a des gènes en commun avec moi... Répéta Azhular qui ne parvenait pas à y croire

\- Ce qui est somme toute plutôt banal entre frères et sœurs. Plaisanta Bones avec un sourire attendri

\- Quelle est la raison de cette seconde itération? Demanda Sikan

\- L'univers de ce peuple est en train de s'effondrer sur lui-même. Expliqua Spock calmement. Ils ont trouvé un moyen de s'en protéger provisoirement en transmutant la lumière des Sishen en énergie anti-gravitationnelle. C'est un peuple bienveillant et pacifique. Ève souhaite que nous leur portions secours.

\- ...umpf... ce Balok ne lui a pas mis assez de gènes Klingons, elle est toujours aussi idiotement généreuse. Ronchonna Azhular dont les yeux brillaient pourtant de satisfaction

Mais tous savait que Azhular ne pensait pas une seule seconde que Ève, sa sœur, puisse être idiote

\- Vous vous rendez compte que ce Balok se sert d'elle comme appât? Ajouta Azhular, dont le mécontentement était revenu

\- Notre Épouse en est consciente. Expliqua Spock. Cela ne l'indispose pas de servir d'appât car elle apprécie la bienveillance de ce peuple.

\- ...umpf...

\- À quoi ressemblent-ils? Demanda Bones. À quelle espèce humanoïde appartiennent-ils?

\- Ils n'appartiennent à aucune espèce répertoriée. Dit Spock. Il s'agit d'un peuple semblable à des Myrmarachninae géants doués d'intelligence et d'empathie.

\- Tu aurais dû parler Vulcain, je pense que j'aurai mieux compris. Grogna Bones. Myrme-arachni... Arachnée...attends, ne me dites pas qu'ils ressemblent à des araignées, c'est ça?

\- Si, mais avec des têtes de fourmis. Ce sont des hermaphrodites femelles, et elles sont végétaliennes. Ajouta Jim comme si cela était une preuve suffisante de leur pacifisme

Azhular et Bones essayèrent d'imaginer ce que pouvait donner ce curieux mélange.

\- Dites-moi, Séjal, si je vous transmets un souvenir, sauriez-vous en reconstituer l'image sur cet écran? Demanda Spock.

\- Oui. Je pense que oui.

\- Si vous l'acceptez, je vais vous transmettre un souvenir de Ève, qu'elle apprécie tout particulièrement

\- J'aurai plaisir à le recevoir. Sourit Séjal avec sincérité  
(E:)  
E:\enregistrement\:{Ève_Myrmarachnes}

Séjal ferma les yeux alors que Spock posait les doigts sur son visage. Le transfert fut rapide et Séjal sourit à nouveau:  
\- Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle!

Séjal se connecta en wireless à l'écran.  
Ils virent son  _évasion_ tranquille, entendirent son raisonnement sur l'innocuité des spores des champignons (Spock contint une bouffée de fierté et Jim un élan de tendresse) Enfin, ils virent la scène au jardin d'enfant, puis les discussions qui suivirent avec les parents et les enfants si bienveillants. Habitués à croisés des Aliens de toutes formes et apparences, aucun d'eux ne fut choqué.

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné? Soupira Bones avec tendresse

\- Je reconnais bien là son comportement empathique et bienveillant. Approuva Sikan.

\- Tout à fait. Abonda Sèjal, souriant

\- ...umpf... évidemment. Bougonna Azhular. Comment voulez-vous qu'elle soit capable de résister à cela? Elle sait tenir tête à un gros machin super-puissant bouffeur de soleil, mais est incapable de résister à des gamines comme celles-là! Nous partons quand?

Azhular débordait de fierté vis à vis de sa sœur, et éprouvait des difficultés à le cacher. Tout comme Leonard avait du mal à contenir son attendrissement face à cet orgueil fraternel.

\- Dès que Starfleet aura donné sa réponse. Répondit Jim. En cas de refus, nous accepterons la proposition du gouvernement Kôkivo-yan

\- Sachant que ce peuple vous considère toujours comme leurs suzerains, vous aurez le meilleur vaisseau de la flotte de l'alliance! Affirma Séjal.

\- Nous le savons, Répondit Jim. Mais je préférerai que nous puissions reprendre notre mission d'exploration

OOO

Sikan regarda l'Humaine avec une méfiance imperceptible. Cependant, Kur'ek'zer restait neutre sur son épaule. Cette femme n'avait donc aucune mauvaises intentions

\- Amirale Tanya Shallet, voudriez-vous me révéler la raison pour laquelle vous souhaitez rencontrer l'équipage du Capitaine Kirk? Demanda-t-il sans détour

On l'avait prévenue que l'incorruptible Amiral Sykan Shen A'Tha tenait le Capitaine Kirk et son équipage en haute estime, et qu'il veillait sur eux à la façon Vulcaine. Avec rigueur, loyauté et inaltérabilité. C'était la raison pour laquelle il se tenait là devant elle. Elle ne s'offusqua pas de sa question

\- Je remplace l'amiral Wynn qui a été mis à pied. Répondit-elle d'une voix franche et ouverte. Starfleet a reçu la demande de mission transmise par le Capitaine Kirk. Je suis ici pour en évaluer la faisabilité, d'autant plus qu'il a demandé aussi la titularisation de guerriers Klingons et de citoyen Kôkivo-yan dans l'équipe de sécurité. Je souhaite rencontrer le Capitaine. Où pourrais-je contacter ces Klingons?

\- Ici même. Ces guerriers sont actuellement hébergés à l'ambassade. Par qui voulez-vous commencer?

L'Amirale Wynn eut du mal à cacher son étonnement. Les peuples Klingon et Vulcain avaient pourtant la réputation de se détester mutuellement.

\- Par ce Klingon du nom de Kyuoshi Azhular. Le Capitaine a fait l'éloge de son intelligence et de sa loyauté. Même le Commandant Spock a expliqué dans son rapport l'utilité des compétences de cet homme. Comprenez que je suis intriguée.

\- Comme tous les jours, à cette heure-ci,  _DevwI'_ Kyuoshi entraîne ses hommes. Veuillez me suivre.

\- Que signifie Devvi?

\- C'est un mot Klingon qui signifie «Chef».

L'Amirale hocha la tête. Ce Klingon n'usurpait aucun titre légal en se faisant nommer ainsi, tout en faisant respecter l'autorité de chef de la sécurité que le Capitaine Kirk lui avait transmise au cours de leur mission...

\- Je vois. Et il entraîne  _ses_  hommes? Vous voulez dire qu'il entraîne l'équipe de sécurité, ou qu'il entraîne des Klingon?

\- L'équipe de sécurité comprend des Klingons. Répondit Sikan comme s'il n'y avait là rien de plus logique.

\- Le capitaine Kirk est au courant?

\- Tout à fait. Le Capitaine Kirk a approuvé le choix de  _DevwI'_ Kyuoshi. Il ambitionne de former une équipe efficace et soudée avant leur départ. Le  _Qang_  Tamek Kardem lui a envoyé des volontaires, parmi lesquels  _DevwI'_ Kyuoshi a fait une sélection rigoureuse. Cette sélection était basée sur leurs capacités d'adaptation, leur faculté à conserver leur calme, et leurs compétences au combat.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez au courant de cela?

-  _DevwI'_ Kyuoshi m'a demandé de l'assister lors de cette sélection.

Sikan ne pouvait se permettre de révéler que Kur'ek'zer avait activement œuvré à choisir les bons candidats. De toute façon, cette Humaine ne l'aurait pas cru.  
L'Amirale eut un temps d'arrêt. Les Klingons et les Vulcains parvenaient-ils donc à dialoguer à présent?

\- Ce Klingon a accepté les conseils d'un Vulcain? S'étonna-t-elle

-  _Ce_   _Klingon_  a déjà officié sous les ordres d'un Humain et d'un Vulcain, Amirale. Il a le sens de la discipline et le respect de l'autorité.

\- Je rebondis sur ce que vous venez de me dire. Ces guerriers Klingons ont été envoyé par... le Chancelier Tamek lui-même? Vraiment?

-Le _Qang_  Tamek était un membre actif de l'Alliance Fraternité qui a combattu l'être maléfique nommé Dochnesh. Ces guerriers et guerrières que nous avons recrutées avaient pris part aux combats. Le rôle du  _Qang_  lors de cette bataille est mentionnée dans mes rapports.

\- Je n'en ai lu aucun. Avoua l'Amirale. Je souhaite me faire une opinion sans m'encombrer de préjugés. J'ai uniquement lu les dossiers de demande d'attribution de l'Enterprise transmis par le Capitaine Kirk et le Commandant Spock.

\- Mes rapports contenaient uniquement les faits. Rétorqua Sikan. Nous avons tous navigué ensemble à bord de l'Entreprise, avec la  _Teikogu_  Senta de l'Alliance Kôkivo-Epsylonnienne. Le  _Qang_  a développé du respect et de l'amitié à l'endroit de T'Saï Ève, ainsi que ses époux.

Sikan savait les liens familiaux existant entre le Chancelier et Azhular (et entre le DewvI'Azhular, et la  _Teikogu_  Senta). Mais conformément à leurs demandes, il n'en dit pas un mot. Il ne prononça pas non plus le surnom qu'il avait donné T'Saï Ève. T'Kahael-Ève, Celle qui éveille l'esprit par la lumière...

\- Le Chancelier Tamek considère Kirk et Spock comme ses amis? Insista l'Amirale incrédule.

\- Oui. Le _Qang_ les a déjà averti que si Starfleet refusait de leur allouer l'Enterprise, il mettrait un vaisseau de sa propre flotte à leur disposition. De plus, il tient absolument à revoir T'Saï Ève.

-... je vois. Le Capitaine Kirk n'a pas précisé ce  _détail_ dans sa demande.

\- Il existe une grande méfiance entre la communauté des Planètes Unies et l'empire Klingon, le Capitaine Kirk a dû estimer que cette information serait contre-productive. Il a tenu à ne mentionner que les faits objectifs.

\- En effet. Approuva l'Amirale Shallet

Sikan la mena jusqu'au dojo.  
Dans la grande pièce, deux groupes travaillaient séparément.

Sur la droite, avait lieu un entraînement classique dirigé par Azhular. Les exercices étaient plutôt brutaux, et se déroulaient entre Humains, Klingons et Kôkivo-yan, femmes comme hommes. Les Klingonnes étaient d'ailleurs aussi puissantes que leurs homologues masculins, voire plus impitoyables. Mais chacun semblait y prendre du plaisir.

Cependant, ce qui surprit l'amirale Shallet fut la présence du médecin McCoy et de l'infirmière Chapel, toute souriante. Le docteur était accroupi à coté d'une Humaine allongée à terre sur le dos. Il venait visiblement de conclure une explication. Le Docteur se leva. Il fit un signe à un Klingon qui grommela une protestation en sa langue, mais s'exécuta. Avec des gestes étonnement précautionneux et précis, il mit la femme en position latéral de sécurité.

\- Parfait, je n'aurai pas fait mieux! Approuva McCoy. Donc, Angghal, faites-moi un résumé du protocole.

\- Je vérifie si elle est consciente en lui demandant de me répondre. Bougonna Angghal toujours accroupi face à la "victime". Je vérifie si elle respire. Je dégage ses voies aériennes. Je la mets en PLS, doucement, pour ne pas la casser...

Sa précision provoqua des rires complices, et le sourire amusé du médecin et de l'infirmière.

-... je déclenche le médicordeur en mode analyse automatique, pour vous transmettre les info de base sur son état et j'appelle l'infirmerie... Mais, Doc, je suis un guerrier, je...

\- Vous êtes Guerrier de la sécurité! Répliqua McCoy avec autorité, mais sans énervement. Cela ne signifie pas simplement découper les ennemis en fines rondelle comme vous savez si bien le faire.

-  _HIja'!_ (ouai!) J'aime bien faire ça, moi, des rondelles. Plaisanta Angghal en se levant à son tour.

Il y eut à nouveau des rires amusés, et la  _victime_  s'assit en riant.

\- Votre boulot, c'est aussi de protéger, et de sauver des vies. Poursuivit McCoy s'en s'offenser de ces rires. Je sais que cela va à l'encontre de votre éducation Klinglonne. Dites-vous que dans ce genre de situation, vous vous battez contre la mort elle-même. Et c'est un sacré ennemi, croyez-moi. Vous êtes des  _SuvwI'_ _Hegh ghob_ , des guerrier combattant la mort

 _HIja'._ _SuvwI'_ _Hegh ghob!_  Répétèrent les Klingons avec un orgueil perceptible.

\- Ce qui est c'est sûr. Concéda Angghal. C'est que votre truc de PLS, là, ça aurait peut être sauvé Aktuh!

Il y eut des murmures d'approbations parmi les Klingons. Et tous savaient la vaillance avec laquelle Aktuh était mort au combat, de façon honorable, pour protéger leur univers.

\- Bien. À vous de faire le cobaye, Angghal. Mettez-vous deux par deux et refaites cet exercice. Miss Chapel et moi nous vous aiderons si besoin. Il est essentiel que ces gestes deviennent des réflexes.

C'est le moment que choisit Kur'ek'zer pour quitter l'épaule de Sikan et voler vers Azhular, avec un bourdonnement joyeux.

\- Tien, la bestiole de Sikan! Sourit-il en lui ouvrant sa paume. Son ami ne doit pas être loin.

Les exercices cessèrent d'un coté comme de l'autre, alors que Azhular et McCoy levaient en même temps les yeux sur les nouveaux arrivants, ce qui troubla l'Amirale. Tous deux se séparèrent des groupes. Avec une parfaite coordination, ils vinrent à leur rencontre.

\- Docteur McCoy,  _DewvI'_ Kyuoshi, je vous présente l'Amirale Shallet, qui remplace l'Amiral Wynn. Dit Sikan.

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Amirale. Dit McCoy avec un sourire un peu crispé

\- Amirale. Se contenta de dire Azhular avec un hochement de tête en guise de salut.

Mais il n'y avait rien d'irrespectueux ou d'agressif dans son attitude, juste un peu de circonspection, que l'Amirale comprit parfaitement

\- Dites-moi, Devvi Kyuoshi. Quelle est la raison de la formation donnée par le Docteur à vos hommes ?

\- Nous sommes une équipe de sécurité. Répondit Azhular avec assurance, en insistant sur le mot  _sécurité_. Savoir combattre les ennemis n'est pas suffisant. Nous devons aussi connaître les premiers gestes de secours en cas d'accident, afin de faciliter par la suite le travail des médecins.

\- Cette idée est de vous? S'étonna l'Amirale Shallet

\- Non. C'est une suggestion du Doc. Je veux dire du Docteur McCoy.

\- Et en tant que Klingon, cela ne vous gène pas? Si j'ai bonne mémoire secourir les blessés ne fait pas partie des traditions Klingonnes.

\- En effet. Mais la vie n'est pas une ligne droite. Il faut savoir évoluer, c'est la clef de la vrai force. Rétorqua Azhular avec cet orgueil guerrier qui caractérisait les Klingons.

\- Je suis cent pour cent d'accord avec vous,  _Lieutenant_  Kyuoshi. J'attends la liste des membres de vos équipes sur mon bureau avant votre départ.

Quoi que ressentit Azhular, il ne le montra pas. À croire, songea Leonard, que Spock avait déteint sur lui.

\- Elle est déjà prête, vous l'aurez demain, Amirale Shallet. Répliqua le Lieutenant Kyuoshi au tac au tac.

\- Parfait. Je vous laisse à vos entraînements.

Il fallut que l'Amirale et Sikan soient sortis pour que l'information éclate vraiment dans le cerveau de Bones. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le secoua presque:

\- Elle t'a appelé Lieutenant! Te voilà membre de Starfleet, toi et tous les membres de ton équipe de la sécurité.

Azhular se contenta de hocher la tête sobrement, mais un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il aurait aimé embrasser son compagnon à pleine bouche pour fêter cela, mais il s'y refusait. Pas devant ses hommes. Bones et lui n'avaient jamais caché être en couple. Mais tout comme Jim, Spock et Ève, ils n'étaient pas du genre à se bécoter en public.

Les soldats Klingons levèrent le poing et s'écrièrent :  
_-_   _HIja'!_ (ouai!)

 _\- HIJAAA'!_ Reprirent les autres membres

\- Jim et Spock seront content! Se réjouit Bones. Je le leur dirai dès qu'ils aurons fini leur entraînement lumineux.

ooo

\- Ce lieutenant Kyuoshi me fait réviser mes opinions sur les Klingons. Déclara L'amirale Shallet.

\- C'est l'un des effets de la lum...

..." _HIja'!"  
._.." _HIJAAA'!"_

\- Je pense pouvoir traduire ce mot sans doute Klingon par un  _oui_ exclamatif. Sourit l'Amirale Shallet à la fois amusée par cette réaction et fière de sa décision

\- En effet Amiral. Tous ces hommes et femmes sont très expressifs. Répondit Sikan impassiblement.

Sikan était satisfait. Cette Amirale n'allait pas empêcher Spock et Jim d'aller à la recherche de T'Kahael-Ève. Après ce qu'illes avaient accompli toustes les trois, ce n'était que justice qu'illes soient à nouveaux réunis.

**ooo**

**à suivre**

Il n'y avait pas de tour de transmission électro-magnétique à Saej-Zhi. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Sagz emmena Ève et Aïshima à la sortie de la ville, car Ève ne voulait pas incommoder les habitants avec sa lumière.

ooo


	78. Pu'aik Saïshen  [Saïshen féeriques]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XVI  _Na'fainu-fam_  [Vers l'inconnu]

* * *

 **chapitre 3** **_Pu'aik Saïshen_ ** _**  
** _ **[Saïshen féeriques]**

**oOo**

Précédemment  
Sikan était satisfait. Cette Amirale n'allait pas empêcher Spock et Jim d'aller à la recherche de T'saï Ève. Après ce qu'ils avaient accompli tous les trois, ce n'était que justice qu'ils soient à nouveaux réunis.

**ooo**

Il n'y avait pas de tour de transmission électro-magnétique à Saej-Zhi. Ève ne voulait pas incommoder les habitantes avec sa Saïshen. Sagz emmena donc Ève et Aïshima à la sortie de la ville, dans une jolie clairière où paissaient paisiblement des  _jiisk_ [pucerons géant] au regard doux.

Toutes les Saejiennes savait où la Sishen allait et ce qu'elle y ferait. Ève se retrouva finalement au centre d'un cercle de spectatrices, arrivées avant elle, qui se placèrent à une distance respectueuse. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle comprenait leur curiosité. C'était naturel: jamais aucune d'elle n'avait vu la Saïshen d'une Sishen, cette lumière étrange qui protégeait leur planète. Et les regards étaient tous bienveillants mais pas insistants. Ève en était sûre, si elle leur demandait de partir pour la laisser seule, elles le feraient sans insister.

\- Vont-elles vous déconcentrer? S'enquit Sagz, la maire de Saej-Zhi, confirmant sans le savoir l'intuition de Ève. Souhaitez-vous que je leur demande de partir?

Ève adressa à la foule un gentil sourire puis répondit à la maire.  
\- Non, je comprends leur curiosité, cela ne me pose pas de problème. Je vais commencer, je vous conseille de vous éloigner de moi. Ma Saïshen peut avoir des effets particuliers.

Aïshima ne put se retenir de prendre sa fille dans ses bras et de déposer sur sa joue un tendre baiser. Ève ne la repoussa pas.  
Ève n'avait jamais connu cela. Sa mère Humaine avait été aimante... enfin... Avec du recul, Ève prenait conscience du vide béant laissé par le comportement distant de sa mère. Jamais de câlin, de geste de tendresse, jamais un mot pour l'encourager ou la soutenir... que ce soit de la part de son père ou de sa mère. Elle n'avait manqué de rien, sauf d'amour. Elle comprenait à présent l'origine de cette soif éperdue d'aimer et d'être aimée.  
Jour après jour, tendresse après tendresse, Aïshima soignait sans le savoir ce manque affectif que même l'amour éperdu de Jim et Spock ne pouvait combler.  
Ève lui rendit son étreinte, l'embrassa et lui adressa un affectueux sourire.

Sagz et Aïshima rejoignirent les autres spectatrices. Ève ferma les yeux, se concentra...

**OOO**

L'Amirale Tanya Shallet avait à présent hâte de rencontrer le Capitaine et son Commandant, de parler avec ces hommes qui avaient réussi l'exploit de gagner à la fois la loyauté de Klingon et le respect des Vulcains, sans jamais renier les principes moraux de Starfleet. Elle et l'Amiral Sikan étaient retournés à son bureau.

\- Je me dois de vous informer que le Capitaine Kirk et le Commandant Spock sont devenu des Sishen au contact de T'Saï Ève, leur Épouse et ...

\- Des Sishen? L'interrompit l'Amirale. Que voulez-vous dire?  
Elle aurait peut-être dû lire les rapports transmis par l'Ambassade Vulcaine. Mais, finalement, non. Car elle avait agi ainsi par rectitude et non par négligence. Elle voulait se faire une opinion par elle-même, sans être influencée par quiconque, aussi n'avait-elle compulsé que les dossiers de demande d'utilisation de l'Enterprise.

\- Les Sishen sont des Humanoïdes d'apparence très proche de celle des Humains. Ils sont natifs du peuple de la planète Zhuiyi-Xim. Lui expliqua Sikan. Les Sishen ont le don d'émettre une forme atypique de lumière nommée Saïshen...

Si ces mots n'avait pas été prononcés de façon aussi froide et détachée par un Vulcain, l'Amirale n'en aurait pas cru un seul. Des Humanoïdes capables d'émettre de la lumière!

-... Cependant, tous les Zhuiyi-Xim ne sont pas porteurs de lumière, ils représentent à peu près 10% de la population. T'Saï Aïshima Zojia est l'Ambassadrice de ce peuple. Elle a pris part en tant qu'observatrice aux débats de la conférence de Babel. Elle est elle-même une Sishen.

\- Oui! Maintenant que vous m'en parlez, je me souviens que les Zhuiyi-Xim envisagent de demander de faire partie de la Fédération des Planètes Unies... et comment cette Tsaye Ève a-t-elle obtenu ce don?

\- L'Ambassadrice Aïshima Zojia est la mère de T'Saï Ève. Lui révéla Sikan  
Cette information n'était pas classée confidentielle, et était susceptible d'impressionner favorablement cette Amirale.

\- ...ah... cela non plus, ils ne l'ont pas mis dans leurs rapports.

\- T'Saï Ève leur a transmis ce don. Reprit Halitra Sikan comme s'il n'avait pas comprit la question implicite. Ils s'entraînent actuellement à émettre de la Saïshen afin d'entrer en contact avec leur Épouse. Il serait judicieux d'attendre qu'ils aient fini.

\- Ils émettent de la lumière comme des Sishen? S'étonna l'Amirale Shallet avec un vif intérêt qu'elle ne se donna pas la peine de cacher. Vraiment?  
Elle allait pouvoir par elle-même vérifier de la véracité de ces informations. Que ce soit cette incroyable faculté à émettre de la lumière ou cette histoire "d'entrer en contact" avec leur épouse, alors qu'elle se trouvait à un nombre considérable de parsec de la planète Terre.

\- C'est ainsi qu'ils communiquent avec T'sai Ève. Cela constitue leur seul moment d'intimité avec elle de la journée.

\- Je veux voir ça! Décréta l'Amirale

\- N'avez vous pas compris ce que je viens de vous dire, Amirale Shallet? Il s'agit d'un moment intime. Insista Sikan en parvenant à mettre l'accent sur le mot intime

L'Amirale Shallet avait parfaitement compris, mais sa curiosité était la plus forte. Elle devait savoir. Elle tenta de le provoquer:  
\- Vont-ils s'envoyer en l'air devant nous?

\- Pardon? Demanda Sikan, perplexe. Que signifie cette expression?

\- Peu importe. Je VEUX voir cela, sinon je leur refuse leur requête.

Sikan s'autorisa à froncer un demi sourcil afin de montrer sa totale désapprobation. Sur son épaule Kur'ek'zer grommelait de mécontentement à propos de cette  _it-fam Ko-Qom'i lautuv_ [indiscrète Humaine têtue]

-  _Ko-fosh-lan_  T'kin [lieutenante T'Kin]. Dit Sikan à son assistante en sortant de son bureau. À la demande de l'Amirale Tanya Shallet, nous allons rejoindre le Capitaine et le Commandant dans la salle d'entraînement.

Sikan avait choisi T'Kin comme assistante pour sa grande intelligence et sa capacité à comprendre les sous-entendus. Tout comme lui, elle avait un grand respect pour le Capitaine Kirk et ses ami·es. Elle avait pu juger de leur valeur lors de leur voyage vers Dochnesh.  
_Ko-fosh-lan_ T'kin avait parfaitement décelé les infimes signes de désapprobation de Halitra Sikan et elle partageait entièrement son désaccord. Cependant, cette Humaine était la supérieure hiérarchique du Capitaine Kirk, elle était parfaitement dans son droit. T'Kin déduisit que Sikan allait  _logiquement_  emmener cette Humaine en choisissant le trajet le plus long. Il la prévenait ainsi afin qu'elle ait le temps d'avertir les amis proches du Capitaine Kirk et du Commandant Spock. Ce qu'elle fit dès qu'illes sortirent de la pièce.

Halitra Sikan mena l'Amirale à travers un long dédale de couloirs.  
Jim et Spock commençaient à peine à émettre leur lumière lorsque Sikan fit entrer l'Amiral Shallet dans la salle. Sikan était très mécontent vis à vis de lui-même car aucun de ses arguments n'étaient parvenu à la faire changer d'avis.

Bones, Séjal et Sikan les y rejoignirent moins d'une minute plus tard, indignés.

Concentrés sur leurs émissions de Saïshen dont ils redirigeait l'énergie dans leur _Reh-vla-talikal'kash-naf_  , Spock et Jim ne prirent pas conscience de leur présence. Diamant vert sur l'épaule de Spock, Lash'a se garda bien de distraire ses  _K'diwalar_  [bien-aimés] :  _Korsausu'Sikan_  [Sikan-le-Protecteur] était là. Lash'a savait qu'il veillerait à ce que nul n'interrompe cette union des Saïshen.

Spock et Jim se tenaient par une main, ils avaient le visage serein. Leurs Saïshen tourbillonnaient autour d'eux en camaïeux de volutes vertes, émeraudes, jade, ambre, or, ocres jaune, orangées, corail... magnifiques.  
Tanya Shallet n'en croyait pas ses yeux et put retenir un sentiment d'émerveillement.

\- C'est d'une totale indiscrétion! Protesta Bones à mi-voix pour ne pas déranger ses amis. Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela! Vous devez respecter leur intimité et sortir immédi... oooh!

Les observateurs sursautèrent presque et restèrent bouche bée, à l'exception de Sikan qui parvint de justesse à contenir la violence de son émotion: une orbe blanche irisée venait de jaillir de leurs mains unies. Il entoura le couple d'un trait d'albâtre diaprée. À l'intérieur de ce halo féerique, leurs corps devinrent peu à peu translucides, et se soulevèrent doucement à quelques centimètres du sol. Une silhouette de nacre opaline apparut entre Spock et Jim. Elle avait nettement une forme humaine. Elle glissa ses bras à la taille de Jim et Spock, qui firent de même avec elle et entre eux. Leurs Saïshen se mêlèrent avec harmonie.

- _LoQ be'nI wI_ (ma sœur) ! S'exclama aussitôt Azhular.  _Jik'ta!_  Je reconnaîtrai cette lumière entre milles!  
Il l'avait si souvent subie en ronchonnant des protestations. Et maintenant, il aurait donné une fortune pour que Léo et lui puissent se la prendre à nouveau dans la figure, cette fichue lumière!

Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Azhular se rapprocha de Leonard et lui saisit la main avec possessivité. Il avait besoin de partager ce moment de bonheur avec son  _ghautan QI'tu Sor_ [bien-aimé arbre-oasis]. Leonard ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, il resserra ses doigts autours de ceux de son  _Satané Gamin_. Leurs esprits de précipitèrent aussitôt l'un contre l'autre, tels deux aimants. Leurs  _Naph-fo-dan_  [boucliers mentaux] jouèrent parfaitement leur rôle, avec naturel, leurs esprits s'adaptèrent l'un à l'autre sans effort. Azhular et Leonard eurent un aperçu de ce que pouvaient ressentir leurs ami·es. Ce sentiment d'harmonie absolue, d'avoir trouvé sa place dans le grand chaos de l'univers.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Parvint à articuler l'Amirale Shallet dès qu'elle retrouva l'usage de la parole face à ce fabuleux phénomène totalement sur-réaliste.

\- Cet Être de Lumière Blanche est  _T'Saï Kumau katra k'hagal_  [Dame qui éveille l'esprit par la lumière]... T'saï Ève. Expliqua Sikan impassiblement. Elle se trouve actuellement dans un univers parallèle au nôtre. C'est de cet endroit situé à des parsecs de ce monde qu'elle projette cette énergie spirituelle. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce partage de Saïshen est leur seul moyen de communication.

L'Amirale Shallet ne parlait pas Vulcain. Elle pensa que ce surnom interminable était un titre honorifique typiquement Vulcain.  
\- Qu'a dit le Lieutenant Azhular?

\- Le Lieutenant Azhular a adoptée T'Saï Ève comme petite sœur.  
Il était inutile de lui préciser qu'elle avait à présent des gènes en commun avec lui.

\- Le Klingon l'a adoptée comme sœur? Répéta l'Amirale, incrédule.  
Décidément, cette visite lui assénait une suite ininterrompue de sources d'étonnements.

\- J'adopte qui je veux comme je veux. Ronchonna Azhular pour masquer son émotion.

Mais l'Amirale Shallet n'était pas stupide. Elle devina les puissants sentiments fraternels que ressentait ce Klingon, cet amour qu'éprouvait tous ces hommes, en fait. Une immense et profonde amitié les liait toustes entre elleux. Même ce froid et impassible Sikan faisait partie de cet étroit cercle d'ami·es.

\- Spock, Kirk et Ève sont mentalement inter-connectés grâce à leurs lumière. Intervint Séjal. Cet orbe lumineux qui les entoure est vraisemblablement la matérialisation électro-magnétique d'un espace-temps divergent, résultant de la jonction de l'espace-temps de la planète Chzizv où se trouve Ève et de celui de l'endroit où nous sommes. C'est une sorte de trou de verre composé de Saïshen. Leurs essences vitales sont unies, leurs esprits sont à la fois ici et là-bas. Ils ne peuvent communiquer entre eux que lors de cette fusion électro-magnétique et mentale. Cela ne leur est possible qu'une fois par jour et requiert une somme considérable d'énergie mentale.

\- C'est pour cette raison que j'avais insisté sur l'aspect intime de ce moment. Renchérit Sikan

\- Je comprends qu'ils veillent maintenir cette connexion le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à l'épuisement. Intervint Bones d'une voix émue. Ils ont toujours été si fusionnels! Je vais leur prescrire plus de fortifiants et de repos

\- Alors ça, Léo, il faudra que tu parviennes à convaincre Spock de se reposer et à faire accepter à Jim un hypospray. Railla Azhular qui avait oublié la présence de cette Amirale.  _'oH neH Doch jim jISuvvIpbe'_  (c'est le seul truc que Jim craint)

- _laH mo' spock tlhejmeH._ (Spock saura le raisonner). Il me suffira d'en avoir toujours sur moi

Le médecin parlait Klingon? ! L'amirale Shallet se tourna vers eux et sursauta : le Docteur McCoy et le Lieutenant Kyuoshi émettaient tout deux, eux aussi, des auras de lumière. Les deux hommes se tenaient côte à côte, main dans la main, et leurs Saïshen écarlates et azur s'enlaçaient passionnément autour d'eux.

\- Amiral Sikan? L'interpella-t-elle. Voyez-vous ce que je vois?

Sikan se tourna vers elle à contre-cœur, puis regarda McCoy et Azhular. Ce qu'il vit ne l'étonna même pas: il savait que ces deux hommes étaient en couple, et que T'Kahael Ève les aimait comme des frères.

\- Oui, je le vois. Constata-t-il impassiblement. T'Saï leur probablement légué un don de Saïshen à sa mort

Sikan comprit mieux un certain nombre de leurs comportements. Il ne se donna pas la peine d'expliquer à l'Amirale les implications psychiques de ce don. Grâce à cette lumière, ces deux hommes partageaient un embryon de  _Kash-naf,_  lequel leur permettait vraisemblablement de se communiquer leurs émotions... voire plus, car il comprit à présent pourquoi  _Hakausu T'Raya_ [Guérisseuse T'Raya] avait demandé à retourner à bord de l'Enterprise, quelques jours après qu'elle ait diagnostiqué la renaissance du  _Reh-vla-talikal'kash-naf_  du troupe. Cette fois encore, l'Amirale aurait posé trop de question.

\- Et cela ne vous étonne pas plus que cela? S'étonna-t-elle

S'il avait été Humain, Sikan aurait haussé les épaules  
\- De la part de ces Hommes, plus grand chose ne m'étonne. Répliqua-t-il simplement

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une demi-heure, incapables de bouger, fascinés par cet étrange spectacle d'une si grande beauté.  
Lash'a émit un faible bourdonnement, et les trois silhouettes tournèrent leurs visages vers eux, irradiants de bienveillance. Les Saïshen de McCoy et Azhular flamboyèrent, tandis que les deux hommes perçurent l'étreinte aimante et fraternelle de l'esprit de Ève tout contre les leurs. Séjal fut à son tour caressé par une tendre lumière affectionnée et fut heureux de cette marque d'amitié. Même Sikan, à sa grande surprise, fut enlacé par une lumière douce et affectueuse.

Puis les silhouettes s'étreignirent, comme pour se retenir les unes les autres, avec une sorte de désespoir. Il leur devenait difficile de continuer à produire cette lumière, mais ils persistèrent énergiquement jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne les vainquît. La silhouette blanche se dissolut, l'orbe disparut, et les corps de Jim et Spock redevinrent tangibles.  
Les deux hommes tombèrent à genoux tandis que McCoy et Azhular se précipitaient vers eux.

\- Jim ! Spock!

-... ça... va... Dit Jim avec difficulté. ... ne vous... inquiétez ...pas

\- ... Ève nous a transmis un grand nombre d'informations importantes. Articula Spock lentement

\- ... il faut... contacter... les astrophysicien et les...

\- HORS DE QUESTION. Mugit McCoy avec autorité. Il faut vous REPOSER! ORDRE du médecin.

\- ... mais... tenta de protester Jim.

\- ... ORDRE DU DOC ! Gronda Azhular, comme s'il menaçait de les égorger avec ses dents. Ça peut bien attendre cet après midi!

Spock et Jim tentèrent de se lever, mais n'y parvinrent pas. Sans faire de manières, Azhular passa son bras à la taille de Spock et le mit debout. McCoy fit de même avec Jim. Aucun des deux ne protesta

\- C'est comme ça à chaque fois? Demanda Séjal qui s'était approché d'eux, inquiet. Cette grande fatigue?

\- Non.

\- Vous mentez mal Capitaine. Rétorqua Séjal avec un sourire triste. Il est nocif pour votre santé de pousser vos organismes ainsi dans ses limites!

\- ...allez... trois mère-poules pour le prix d'une! Grommela Jim

\- Pardon? S'étonna Séjal.

- _Tu_ es aussi... enquiquinant... que Bones et Azhular! Expliqua Jim avec une fausse mauvaise humeur

Le "reproche" était à la fois un compliment et un aveu d'amitié. Et Séjal l'apprécia à sa juste mesure

\- Parle pour toi! Grommela Azhular, _mécontent_  
En tant que guerrier Klingon, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'apprécier un tel compliment.

\- Tu vas voir combien je suis enquiquinant! Grogna McCoy, faisant mine d'être vexé. Tu vas avoir droit à une double dose d'hypospray!

\- Tu es décidément sans pitié! Protesta Jim sans grande véhémence.

Ils firent quelques pas vers la cabane de repos

\- Nous ne voulions pas être indiscrets. Reprit McCoy, mal à l'aise. Mais lorsque nous avons appris que l'Amirale Shallet voulait absolument vous voir, nous...  
Le docteur hésita, embarrassé

\- ... pas grave... Ève a été réellement heureuse de vous voir par nos yeux. Leur révéla Jim

\- Oui, nous avons senti sa fichue lumière. Ronchonna Azhular

Ils pénétrèrent dans le 'nid douillet'. Sikan empêcha l'amiral Shallet d'entrer avec eux dans la petite chambre.

\- Vous en avez assez vu. Affirma-t-il d'un ton qui ne permettait pas de réplique.

Cette fois-ci elle n'insista pas.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était vraiment? Qu'est ce que j'ai vu? Demanda l'Amirale, incrédule  
Avait-elle eu des hallucinations?

\- Séjal d'Epsylon-Prime vous l'a déjà expliqué. Le Capitaine Kirk et le Commandant Spock sont devenu des Sishen au contact de leur Épouse. Ils parviennent à communiquer ensemble par la pensée lorsqu'ils émettent une vive lumière. L'aura blanche que vous avez vue est celle de T'sai Ève.

\- Le Docteur et le Lieutenant aussi? Ils sont aussi des Sishen?

\- Vraisemblablement, oui, ils sont aussi devenu des Sishen, mais dans une moindre mesure. Et ils ne peuvent pas communiquer mentalement avec elle.

\- Et vous et l'ambassadeur Séjal aussi?

\- Non. Lors de ce contact mental, T'sai Ève nous a transmis des affects... amicaux. Répliqua-t-il impassiblement.  
Il était Vulcain. Il parvint à ne pas lui révéler le plaisir qu'il avait ressentit à ce contact, ni à quel point il s'en était senti honoré.  
Sur son épaule, comme par contagion, Kur'ek'zer irradiait de bien-être. Elle avait absorbé une infime quantité de Saïshen. Elle brillait autant qu'une émeraude exposée sous les rayons d'un soleil. Sikan percevait cette énergie positive, ce bonheur serein, irradier en lui, et c'était indescriptiblement agréable.

L'Amirale Tanya Shallet resta un long moment silencieuse. Encore incrédule face à tout ce qu'elle venait de découvrir de ces hommes et ces femmes, de cet équipage à la fois hétéroclite et uni. Humains, Vulcains, Klingons, Kokivo-yans, Epsyloniens, Androïdes. Toustes ami·es, loyaux, fidèles, protecteurs les un·es des autres, malgré leurs différences. Ce Capitaine et son Officier en second avaient réussi à fédérer autour d'eux et leur Épouse pas moins de quatre nations!

\- Quels formidables Ambassadeurs de l'esprit de fraternité de la Communauté des Planètes Unies font les hommes et les femmes de l'équipage du Capitaine Kirk! S'exclama soudain l'Amirale Shallet avec enthousiasme, des étoiles plein les yeux.

-En effet. Approuva l'Amiral Sikan.  
Kur'ek'zer bourdonna paisiblement son approbation.

\- Starfleet a beaucoup à gagner en accédant à cette requête surréaliste du Capitaine Kirk de partir à l'aventure dans un univers inconnu à la recherche de son Épouse! Ma décision est prise, vous pourrez annoncer au Capitaine que sa requête est acceptée.

 _-_   _HIja'!_ (ouai!) Pensa Kur'ek'zer avec malice en ressentant la furtive mais profonde satisfaction de Sikan.

ooo

Comme Ève l'avait demandé, les spectatrices reculèrent d'un pas.  
Ève commença par émettre un  _At'ran-saïdun_  [bouclier de contention de la lumière) pour contenir sa Saïshen et l'empêcher de se répandre sur elles. L'esprit de Ève se tourna entièrement vers ses  _Sa-t'hylara_  et son cœur se gonfla de bonheur par anticipation. Elle libéra sa  _Dahr-Saïshen._

Aïshima n'avait jamais vu une Saïshen comme celle-ci. À son grand étonnement, cette lumière étrange commença par façonner autour de Ève un orbe scintillant, au cœur duquel le corps de la jeune femme devint une silhouette d'opaline blanche, puis se dilua progressivement dans cette lumière hors norme. Aïshima n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'un tel phénomène puisse exister. La Saïshen n'était pas censée provoquer cette sorte de dématérialisation des corps. La Saïshen de sa fille était réellement différente de celles des autres Sishen, sans doute parce que Ève était une Sishen métisse. Aïshima éprouva une grande fierté.

Aïshima ouvrit à nouveaux de grands yeux émerveillés quand elle vit autres deux silhouettes translucides, scintillantes d'émeraudes et d'ocres orangés, apparaître aux cotés de son enfant. Leurs Saïshen se mêlèrent à la sienne dans une harmonie irisées. Aïshima comprit alors réellement ce qui s'accomplissait là, sous ses yeux. Sa précieuse enfant était enfin heureuse, étroitement unie avec ses bien aimés. L'émotion lui gonfla la gorge et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Ce bonheur là, malgré tout son amour de mère, elle était incapable de le lui donner. Elle pouvait s'illusionner avec l'apparente jeunesse de sa  _petite_  fille, d'autant plus que Ève ne repoussait pas ses attentions maternelles. Ève n'en était pas moins une femme adulte, une femme éperdument amoureuse, et malheureuse sans ses bien-aimés...

Autour d'elle, les Zhizv murmuraient leurs émerveillements et leurs admirations  
Il ne se passait pas grand chose. Les trois Êtres de Lumière Pure se tenaient les un·es contre les autres, immobiles, dans un tourbillon de lumières scintillantes. C'était féerique, ces arcs-en-ciel entremêlés scintillants comme une infinité de pierres précieuses... c'était si magique  
Les Zhizv percevaient distinctement le profond amour qui liait ces trois Êtres, un amour si grand, si pur, si universel... cela leur apparut éperdument beau. Même les enfants, d'ordinaire joyeusement turbulentes, restèrent silencieuses pour ne pas déranger les amoureuxses, émerveillées... Instinctivement, comme par contagion, les couples se prenaient par la main, s'enlaçaient chastement, les parents soulevaient leurs petites dans leurs bras en de tendres câlins... Toutes partagèrent un profond sentiment de plénitude.

Le trio leva la tête et illes se tournèrent du même coté. Non loin d'elleux en apparurent d'autres. Les émotions transmises par la Saïshen de Ève se modifièrent pour devenir une puissante amitié, faite de confiances mutuelles et absolues, d'amours fraternelles solides et solidaires. Aïshima reconnut intuitivement les silhouettes flamboyantes de saphirs bleus et de carmins entremêlés : le docteur McCoy et le Klingon Kyuoshi Azhular. Elle ne parvint pas à identifier les deux autres plus pâles: une silhouette d'ambre dorée et une autre d'un gris doux et serein, chacune d'elle portait sur l'épaule une étoile scintillante d'amour. Sans doute des Émeraudines.

Puis la Saïshen de Ève déclina, celle de Spock et Jim disparurent, l'orbe se délita.  
Ève se laissa tomber à genoux, épuisée.

Aussitôt, Aïshima se précipita vers elle. Elle la prit dans ses bras

\- Nous avons... réussi! Je leur ai... transmis... tous les... Articula Ève le plus fort possible pour que Sazv l'entende

\- shhh. Tu le raconteras tout à l'heure. À présent, tu dois te reposer.

\- ... oui, non... Oh,  _Mumei!_ j'ai vu... Bones et Azhu... et Séjal... et même Sikan !... ils vont bien... tous bien!... je suis si contente,  _Mumei._.. ils vont tous bien! Les Saïshen de... Azhu et Bones sont si belles! J'ai réussi à leur transmettre le don! Je suis si contente!  
De grosses larmes coulaient sur les joues de Ève

Le cœur de Aïshima s'était gonflé d'amour en entendant sa fille chérie l'appeler  _Mumei_  avec tant de naturel. Elle la serra contre elle, berça son enfant tremblante d'émotions, lui caressa les cheveux, l'embrassa:  
\- Oui, ma chérie. Oh, je suis fière, si de toi! Je suis si heureuse pour toi mon  _Haïme-naï_  (enfant-chérie)! Mais à présent, tu dois te reposer!

-... oui, tu as raison _Mumeï_ , je vais dormir un peu... Répondit son enfant en se laissant aller dans ses bras si aimants et si réconfortants.

Sezv vint soulever Ève. Elle blottit tout contre la Zhizv et s'y détendit en toute confiance. Aïshima aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir porter ainsi son enfant. Ève dormait déjà quand Sezv la déposa avec précaution sur le lit. Aïshima la borda et déposa un baiser sur son front. Ève soupira, et son corps exsuda une douce lumière nacrée.

**OOO**

Bones éprouva une sorte de plaisir à claquer la porte au nez de l'indiscrète Amirale Shallet, la laissant aux bons soins de  _Halitra_  Cerbère-Sikan.  
\- Bon, maintenant AU LIT, tous les deux! Décréta-t-il avec autorité

\- Mais... Protesta Jim

\- Ordre du Doc! Gronda Azhular, menaçant.

\- Bones a raison. Insista Séjal. Vous devez prendre du repos

Spock et Jim finirent pas accepter de se laisser mettre en sous-vêtements par ces trois mère-poules. Cette prévenance était à la fois réconfortante et agaçante.

\- Chacun son tour! Jubila Bones qui se souvenait de la fois où Ève l'avait endormi avec sa lumière, et où ses amis l'avaient dévêtu de la sorte.

Ils s'allongèrent et ressentirent déjà une forme de soulagement.

\- Séjal. Dit Spock. Je peux déjà te transmettre les informations scientifiques, afin que tu puisses les modéliser. Les scientifiques Zhizv ont convertis toutes leurs données chiffrées en fonction des tableaux de concordances métrique que Balok leur a transmises, afin que leurs données soient compréhensibles pour nous.

\- Rassure-toi, Bones, cela ne le fatiguera pas. Prévint Jim

\- Oui, fais-le. Répondit Séjal en se penchant sur Spock.

Spock leva la main et la posa sur le visage de Sèjal.

... ouverture disque mémoire "Spock"...  
(S:)  
...réception données...  
S:\enregistrement{Ève/Myrmarachnes}...  
S:\Ève_{Zhizv/Myrmarachnes}/planète_Chzhizv/données_scientifiques/analyse_Spock{théories#chiffres#schémas}  
S:\Ève_{Zhizv/Myrmarachnes}/planète_Chzhizv/liste_Spock{astronomes#cosmologues#physiciens#astrophysiciens}

Séjal connaissait bien le mode de fonctionnement mémoriel de Spock, la transmission et l'enregistrement des nombreuses informations fut rapide et efficace.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je commence à les contacter dès maintenant ?

\- Oui... c'est une excellente idée. Approuva Jim. Plus tôt nous serons prêts à partir mieux cela sera... dès que l'Amirale aura donné sa réponse.

\- Vous devriez faire une petite séance de votre  _transe magique_. Suggéra Bones qui connaissait parfaitement le terme exact, mais il aimait trop taquiner Spock.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre suggestion pertinente, Docteur. Répliqua lentement le Vulcain en acceptant le jeu. Mais il n'y nulle magie dans la transe algique.

Satisfait, Bones se contenta de répondre par une nouvelle taquinerie  
\- Faites de beaux rêves.

\- Les Vulcains ne rêvent pas. Rétorqua Spock de sa voix neutre, en appréciant la vague d'amusement qui provenait de l'esprit de Jim.

Bones, Azhular et Séja sortirent, Sikan les attendait à coté de la porte.

\- Leur état de santé est-il alarmant?

\- Il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir. Répondit McCoy. Une petite injection de fortifiant, une _bonne_ transe algique et ils seront comme neuf, Halitra Sikan

\- L'Amirale est partie. Remarqua Azhular

\- Elle m'a informé qu'elle validait la demande du Capitaine. Vous pourrez utiliser l'Enterprise. Elle a même montré une forme d'enthousiasme vis à vis du cosmopolisme de l'équipage, qu'elle estime représentatif de l'esprit de la Communauté des Planètes Unies

Azhular se retint d'exclamer un  _HIja'!_ (ouai!) de satisfaction. McCoy jubila lui aussi en silence. Mais ils ne parvinrent pas à empêcher leurs corps d'émettre de discrets halos de lumière.

\- Parfait. Approuva Séjal en souriant. Sikan, voudriez-vous mettre des canaux de communication à ma disposition, je vais contacter des scientifiques afin de leur proposer le problème de la planète Chzhizv.

ooo

La  _tow-kath_  [transe algique] avait été d'autant plus efficace que Bones était revenu  _en douce_  leur faire une injection de fortifiant. En à peine une heure, les deux hommes avaient récupéré leur énergie.  
Ils se laissèrent encore un peu flotter dans ce cocon reposant

Jim exsuda sans prévenir une violente bouffée d'amour, qui permit à Spock de sortir à son tour de transe.

\- L'inconvénient, avec cette méthode, c'est que cela me donne des  _idées._  Susurra Jim d'un ton suggestif

\- Des idées? Répondit Spock faisant mine de n'avoir pas compris l'allusion de son  _Sa-t'hy'la_. Ce terme est très imprécis, Jim.

Oh oui! Jim adorait quand Spock  _faisait le Vulcain-premier-degré_... d'autant plus que cela finissait toujours de la même façon. Jim se tourna et se coucha contre lui.

Spock sentit nettement son érection tout contre sa hanche. Il déclara avec un grand sérieux :  
\- Je me dois de te signaler que tu as, semble-t-il, un problème de nature physique à résoudre.

\- Certes. Reconnut Jim, tout aussi sérieusement, en mode  _Capitaine sur la passerelle_. Heureusement pour moi, la physique fait partie de tes domaines de compétences. Quelle procédure me conseille mon officier scientifique pour résoudre ce problème ?

Spock appréciait vivement lorsque Jim acceptait ce jeu, et le laissait décider "de la marche à suivre". Il se tourna vers Jim

\- Tout d'abord, je dois évaluer les différents paramètres de cette manifestation physique en effectuant des mesures précises. Commenta-t-il impassiblement, en tâtant le "problème". Je procède immédiatement à une première évaluation.

Il posa tranquillement sa main sur la manifestation délicieusement physique du désir de son  _Sa-thy'la._

-...et...? hum... quelles sont tes premières déductions ? Demanda Jim en essayant de ne pas se tortiller de plaisir sous ces attouchements

Jim montrait déjà des signes de faiblesse dans sa tentative garder le contrôle de lui-même, ce qui excita Spock davantage.

\- Il y a des interférences qui biaisent l'analyse. Répondit Spock, toujours aussi impassiblement

\- C'est... hum... embêtant. Tu as une solution?

\- Oui. Il faut supprimer les interférences.

Spock se redressa, il glissa ses doigts sous la ceinture du boxer de Jim et le lui enleva.

\- Bien. Dit Spock avec toujours autant de sérieux. J'ai à présent une vision plus précise de ce fascinant problème physique, qui présente des particularités aérodynamiques tout à fait fascinantes

\- Des préconisations? Demanda Jim avec un long frisson, les yeux si attentifs de Spock sur lui mettait les reins en feu.

\- Je procède à une première analyse. Répliqua Spock en se penchant sur son sexe dressé pour l'engloutir dans sa bouche

Et là, Jim ne fut plus en état de jouer aux  _petits scientifiques sur la passerelle_... Et il le fut encore moins lorsque Spock, après l'avoir longuement préparé, vint s'immerger en lui.

ooo

Il ne fut pas facile pour Séjal de parvenir à obtenir l'intérêt des scientifiques. Bon nombre d'entre-elleux ne crurent pas à un mot à ses explications à propos d'une planète à sauver située dans un univers parallèle... illes lui répliquèrent avec condescendance qu'illes avaient mieux à faire que d'écouter ces élucubrations.

Cependant, trois d'entre elleux acceptèrent de l'écouter. Tout d'abord parce que Séjal lui-même était intriguant. Illes n'avaient jamais croisé d'Epsylonnien, et quand illes lui demandèrent s'il y avait beaucoup d'Androïdes intelligents vivants sur Epsylon-Prime, Séjal leur avait révélé en être un. Leurs curiosités fut piquée au vif.  
Séjal leur résuma la situation de la planète Chzhizv, ainsi que les données astrophysiques dans les grandes lignes. L'éventualité de sortir de leur laboratoires de recherche afin de sauver un monde éveilla leur intérêt scientifique. Illes relevèrent le défis avec enthousiasme et firent leurs valises le jour même.

Les trois scientifiques vivaient déjà sur Terre, illes se rencontrèrent quelques heures plus tard dans le véhicule qui les menait à l'ambassade Vulcaine. Illes se connaissaient déjà pour avoir échangé des théories lors de divers colloques, et se respectaient. Illes commencèrent ensemble à analyser la situation inédite de la planète Chizzz.. Chivfff... pffff... de la planète lointaine. Illes arrivèrent en fin de journée

Illes furent accueillis par un Vulcain d'apparence austère au premier abord, mais aimable.

\- Soyez les bienvenus à l'Ambassade Vulcaine. Je suis l'Amiral Sikan Shen A'tha. Séjal d'Epsylon-Prime m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. Dit-il en s'efforçant d'avoir une voix aimable. Vous êtes les scientifiques qui ont accepté de répondre à son appel.

Séjal lui avait fait part des difficultés qu'il avait rencontrées. Sikan était tout disposé à accueillir le mieux possible les seul·es scientistes qui avaient accepté de répondre. D'autant plus que Kur'ek'zer ne percevait rien de mauvais en elleux.

\- Comment résister à une telle énigme à résoudre, et à la possibilité de mettre nos savoirs au service d'une si noble cause! Dit le plus petit d'entre-eux qui se déplaçait avec difficulté. Je suis Steven Aukins, astrophysicien. Je m'intéresse plus particulièrement à la gravité quantique et aux singularités.

\- Hugue Raive, astrophysicien aussi. Dit le barbu. J'étudie aussi les phénomènes électromagnétiques

\- T'Aria Yel-tsarik, physicienne. Dit la Vulcaine sobrement.

L'étrange animal que Sikan portait sur l'épaule vint bourdonner autour d'elleux en signe de bienvenu.

\- Quelle est cette petite merveille? Demanda Raive

\- Kur'ek'zer. Une Émeraudine d'Epsylon-Prime.

Aukins lui tendit sa paume afin qu'elle s'y pose. Son bourdonnement devint très doux, comme si elle voulait consoler l'Humain. Puis elle retourna sur l'épaule de Sikan qui haussa un sourcil.

\- Si vous êtes mal-portant ou souffrant, Steven Aukins, ce voyage est inapproprié. Dit Sikan

\- Votre Kurekzer est douée d'une faculté d'empathie, n'est-ce pas? Répondit Aukins

\- En effet.

\- Rassurez votre amie. Ce n'est pas un voyage interstellaire qui pourra me faire du bien ou du mal, mon problème est génétique.

\- Je vais devoir en informer le médecin de bord afin qu'il puisse faire face à toutes éventualité. Toutes ces informations resteront, bien évidemment, confidentielles.

\- Bien sûr. Je comprends, j'ai l'habitude. Je lui remettrai mon dossier médical.

\- Quand pourrons-nous rencontrer le Capitaine et monsieur Séjal? Demanda T'Aria

\- Tout de suite. Ils sont logés à l'ambassade. Si vous faites partie de la mission, une chambre vous sera aussi attribuée. Veuillez me suivre.

ooo

Il régnait une ambiance décontractée à la salle de loisir. La première chose qui frappa l'esprit des physicien·es fut la diversité ethnique. Kur'ek'zer prit son envol et fut rejointe par deux autres Émeraudines, dans un ballet joyeux.

Cinq hommes se levèrent de la table, où ils jouaient aux cartes.

\- Soyez les bienvenus. Leur dit Séjal. Permettez-moi de vous présenter le Capitaine Kirk, le Commandant Spock, second officier et officier scientifique, le médecin référent de bord le Docteur McCoy ainsi que le lieutenant Kyuoshi, chef de la sécurité. Messieurs, voici messieurs Steven Aukins, Hugue Raive et T'sai T'Aria Yel-tsarik.

\- Madame, Messieurs, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Répondit Kirk avec un charmant sourire.

\- Monsieur Séjal nous dit que vous aviez une vidéo de la situation à nous montrer. Dit T'Aria.

Nul ne s'offensa de cette demande si directe.

\- En effet. Répondit Spock. Il y en a deux, une pour vous présenter le peuple Zhizv de Chzhizv et une seconde vous exposant le problème d'affaissement de leur univers

\- Le simple fait qu'un univers puisse être en affaissement est scientifiquement fascinant! S'exclama Raive avec enthousiasme

\- Pouvons-nous les voir dès maintenant? Demanda Aukins plus calmement.  
Même si ce fait était intellectuellement et scientifiquement excitant, il faisait un effort pour conserver son calme. Car pour les habitants de cette planète, cette situation était tout bonnement dramatique.

\- Oui. Nous disposons d'un grand écran. Répondit Spock.

En moins de cinq minutes, la pièce fut réaménagée en salle de projection. Le Capitaine se plaça devant l'écran.

\- Vous allez découvrir le peuples Zhizv. Déclara-il. Leur aspect est un peu déconcertant, je vous demande de faire abstraction de leur apparence. Elles sont des Myrmarachnée. S'il y a des arachnophobes parmi vous, je leur conseille de sortir.

\- Permettez-moi de répéter une phrase que Ève a prononcé avant de montrer ces images aux Sishen vivant sur Chzhizv. Intervint Séjal. Par peur de les effrayer par leur apparence, les Zhizv portaient de longues tuniques cachant l'intégralité de leur corps et de leur visage. Ève a mis fin à cette situation. Elle a cité de passage d'un livre qu'elle aime tout particulièrement avant de leur montrer une vidéo qu'elle avait fait des Zhizv:  _On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur, l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux._

\- C'est beau... Murmura Uhura

T'Aria posa un regard presque étonné sur ce robot qui venait de prononcer une phrase si hautement émotionnelle.

Jim vit Miss Chapel se tendre, et rapprocher sa chaise de celle de Angghal...

 _..._  
_\- Dis-donc, Spock, tu as remarqué, entre Miss Chapel et Angghal? Ces deux là sont de plus en plus souvent ensemble_

_\- À présent que tu me le dis, il semble en effet y avoir un attrait mutuel entre eux_

_\- Les Klingons seraient-ils attirés par le personnel médical ?_ Plaisanta Jim

_\- Je l'ignore, de plus ce n'est pas le moment de s'interroger sur ce sujet_

_\- Tout à fait, de toute façon, cela ne nous regarde pas  
_...

Séjal lança le petit film. Miss Chapel sursauta en voyant les premiers Zhizv et Angghal mit un bras protecteur autour de son épaule, comme pour la protéger, confirmant les soupçons de Jim qui était resté face aux spectateurs  
Mais l'attitude de ces enfants eut tôt fait de l'attendrir, comme tous les autres spectateurs. Excepté T'Aria qui resta impassible. (mis à part un demi-haussement de sourcil à la découverte de l'aspect des Zhizv)

\- Vous avez eu raison de nous avertir. Dit Sulu à la fin de la séance. Ils sont vraiment très... différents.

\- Ève les considère comme l'un des peuples les plus bienveillant qu'elle ai rencontré. Affirma Spock

\- Quand on observe le comportement de leurs enfants, cela semble logique. Dit Aukins.

\- À présent, le second film vous exposera le problème dont ils souffrent.

La séance dura plus de quatre heures. Les scientifiques écoutèrent religieusement chaque mot de leurs confrères Zhizv, regardèrent avec attention chaque graphique, chaque modélisation. Même Spock et Séjal se passionnèrent... Tandis que Jim eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'endormir. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose de ce qui était dit tant les thématiques abordées étaient spécifiques et pointues. Il se demandait comment Ève avait fait pour mémoriser tout ce charabia qu'elle n'avait pas dû comprendre non plus. Mais en tant que Capitaine, il ne pouvait se permettre de s'éclipser discrètement comme le reste de l'équipage... même Bones l'avait lâché... Il endura le supplice en silence.

\- Fascinant! Dit T'Aria en guise de conclusion.

\- Quand partons-nous? Demanda Raive.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être. Déclara Aukins. Et nous avons déjà là suffisamment de matière pour commencer un premier travail de recherche.

\- Il faut juste attendre que votre laboratoire soit installé à bord convenablement, et ensuite nous pourrons partir. Répondit Kirk qui était parfaitement éveillé, à présent. Faites-nous part de vos besoins.

**ooo**

**à suivre**

\- Bordel! J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser! Ronchonna Jim en se dirigeant vers la douche en se massant les yeux  
\- Cette discussion a été passionnante, pourtant. Répondit Spock à Jim qui lui tournait le dos  
Spock perçut comme un sursaut dans l'esprit de Jim qui se ferma au sien...

* * *

.

 ** _Mumeï_** **Aïshima.**  
J'espère que vous ne la trouvez pas trop... mère poule. Son petit bébé est une femme adulte qu'elle n'a pas pu voir grandir... Même si elle sait que Ève n'est plus une enfant, elle ne parvient pas à voir autrement Ève que comme sa petite fille chérie-précieuse-adorée...  
(je suis moi-même une maman, j'imagine sans peine ce qu'elle peut ressentir...)

en même temps, Ève a tellement besoin d'aimer et d'être aimée... c'est impossible pour elle de rejeter autant d'amour.

**ooo**

je partage avec vous cet article tout en douceur :  
nospensees·fr/on-ne-voit-bien-quavec-coeur-lessentiel-invisible-yeux/

**ooo**


	79. T'hai'lik-nohv  [Fusion mentale amicale]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XVI  _Na'fainu-fam_  [Vers l'inconnu]

* * *

 **chapitre 4** **_T'hai'lik-nohv_ ** **  
[Fusion mentale amicale]**

**oOo**

Précédemment

\- Quand partons-nous? Demanda Raive.

\- Il faut juste attendre que votre laboratoire soit installé à bord convenablement, et ensuite nous pourrons partir. Répondit Kirk qui était parfaitement éveillé, à présent. Faites-nous part de vos besoins.

**ooo**

\- Bordel! J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser! Ronchonna Jim en se massant les yeux énergiquement

\- Cette discussion a été fascinante. Répondit Spock à Jim qui lui tournait le dos

Spock perçut comme un sursaut dans l'esprit de Jim qui se ferma brutalement au sien. Surpris, il leva les yeux sur lui et remarqua que la ligne de ses larges épaules était anormalement tendue, et que Jim s'était figé à sa réponse. Jim resta immobile et crispé.  
Percevant la tension qui montait en  _K'diwa_ -Jim, Lash'a alla prudemment se réfugier dans les feuilles de sa plante préférée.  
Spock se reprocha son manque de vigilance. La vidéo scientifique, puis les discussions avec les chercheurs lui avaient été si intéressantes qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention aux ressentis négatifs de son _Sa-t'hy'la_. Il n'avait pas senti monter cette colère froide.

\- Tu es un scientifique, c'est normal que cela te passionne. Répliqua Jim en serrant les poings. Moi je n'y ai pas compris grand chose!  
Jim sentait des vagues de colères monter en lui, plus puissantes les unes que les autres. Il ne parvenait pas à les contenir. Il réussit uniquement à ne pas inonder l'esprit de Spock avec ces affects. Jim était parfaitement conscient que l'intensité de cette exaspération était tout à fait disproportionnée. Oui, il avait subi des heures interminables de profond ennui à être noyé dans leurs charabias scientifiques, mais rien qui justifiait une irritation d'une telle ampleur. Il en avait parfaitement conscience... et pourtant, ce constat ne faisait qu'aggraver son aigreur

Spock savait combien Jim détestait ne pas comprendre. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour expliquer son état psychique. Il tenta de lire dans l'esprit de Jim la raison de ce pic d'émotions excessives, afin de savoir ce qui le perturbait réellement, et déduire quelle attitude adopter pour l'aider à retrouver son calme. Mais il se heurta à ses  _Naph-fo-dan_  hérissées fermement autour de ses affects et ses pensées. Elles empêchaient toute transmission émotionnelle via leur  _Kash-naf._

\- Certes. Répondit Spock posément. Il est logique que les concepts que nous avons évoqués te soient incompréhensibles: tu es un Capitaine de vaisseau, pas un scientifique.

À nouveau Jim se raidit. Spock ne comprit pas cette réaction: il avait simplement énoncé les faits. Des faits que Jim n'avaient jamais niés jusqu'à présent.

\- C'est surtout que je n'ai ni ton cerveau ni ton intelligence! Grommela-t-il au tac au tac et sans réfléchir.  
Cela sonnait comme une accusation et Jim se maudit d'avoir dit une chose aussi infantile.

Spock haussa les sourcils : pour avoir des propos aussi illogiques, Jim devait vraiment être excédé. Mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à en comprendre la raison réelle. Jim lui-même devait l'ignorer puisqu'il ne l'évoquait pas.

\- Tu te trompes, Jim, tu es un Humain très intelligent. Plus intelligent que la moyenne. Répliqua Spock aussitôt avec sincérité. Tes capacités d'adaptions sont elles aussi très élevées. En tant que Capitaine, tu te dois d'avoir des connaissances éclectiques. Maîtriser l'astrophysique de façon aussi spécifique ou la physique quantique n'est pas indispensable à l'accomplissement de ton devoir.

\- En deux mots, va commander ton vaisseau et laisse moi réfléchir et trouver des solutions avec mes pairs pour sauver cette planète. Persifla Jim qui tournait toujours le dos à Spock... il se maudit à nouveau pour l'immaturité des propos qui avaient franchis ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait pu les contenir

Spock analysa en quelques seconde la situation:  
Jim ne s'était jamais comporté ainsi, il préférait toujours le dialogue ouvert et franc;  
Jim lui tournait toujours le dos, signifiant de ce fait son refus d'un contact oculaire, ou bien était-ce une tentative pour ne pas se comporter de façon agressive avec Spock ?  
Jim avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour contenir sa colère, il tentait manifestement de se calmer, en vain;  
Une aura sombre entourait Jim, révélant involontairement ampleur de son irritation.

L'agacement de son  _Sa-thy'la_ allait bien au-delà du fait de ne pas comprendre ce qui avait été dit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jim assistait à une réunion d'experts, où les concepts évoqués échappaient à sa compréhension. Cela ne l'avait jamais mis en colère, il avait même plutôt tendance à tourner son ignorance en dérision et à en rire.  
Quel était donc l'élément déclencheur?

Pour appréhender cette colère et aider Jim, Spock se devait de poser  _la_  bonne question : Qu'est-ce que Jim détestait plus que tout au monde? Qu'est ce qui déclenchait immanquablement en lui le plus de colère ?  
Il comprit soudain : Jim se sentait inutile et impuissant. Cette réunion où il n'avait rien compris n'avait fait que mettre à vif ce sentiment d'impuissance. Cela avait été la frustration de trop.

\- Sans un Capitaine à la tête du vaisseau pour diriger, fédérer et coordonner l'équipage, pour penser et veiller à tout, même les scientifiques les plus efficients ne pourraient pas aller bien loin, ou sauver quelle que planète que ce soit. Dit Spock de sa voix neutre comme s'il exposait un fait scientifique. Le commandement d'un équipage de vaisseau comme l'Enterprise requiert un grand nombre de savoirs-faire techniques, administratifs et pratiques. Tout un panel de connaissances éclectiques qu'aucun d'eux ne maîtrise en aucune façon. Tu le dis toi-même : plus les scientifiques sont spécialisés et plus ils ont l'esprit si haut-perchés dans leur science qu'ils sont inadapté dans la vie de tous les jours.

Jim ne répondit pas, il pencha la tête en avant. Il respira profondément. La voix douce de Spock, son attitude imperturbable et humble, avaient fait leurs œuvres, l'aidaient à retrouver peu à peu un semblant de calme:  
-  _Ni'dri'iknar-tor,_  Spock [pardonne-moi], je n'ai pas à passer mes nerfs sur toi...

Spock se plaça dans son dos dans le but de l'apaiser par ce contact. Son  _Sa-t'hy'la_  frissonna et Spock le sentit se détendre contre lui.  
\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner  _Thrap-fam'es nufau_ [il n'y aucune offense], ji...

Jim se retourna brusquement et plaqua violemment Spock contre le mur. Il saisit son visage pour le pencher vers lui, s'empara de sa bouche qu'il dévora d'un long baiser et ne rencontra aucune résistance.

\- ...cependant, je reconnais préférer lorsque tu exprimes ton agressivité naturelle de cette façon. Avoua Spock très sérieusement, les lèvres verdies et gonflées par ce baiser passionné.

Il y eut dans les yeux de Jim un éclair de compréhension.  
Jim s'abaissa ses  _Naph-fo-dan_ et ses pulsions sexuelles mêlées de colères envahirent l'esprit de Spock, lequel parvint tout de même à conserver un calme apparent. Ils eurent un délicieux frisson d'anticipation en percevant leurs érections respectives se dresser et s'appuyer l'une contre l'autre à travers les tissus de leurs vêtements, délectables promesses. Leurs pupilles se dilatèrent brusquement, leurs sangs se mirent à bouillonner, la température de la pièce augmenta considérablement. Tous deux eurent soudain la sensation d'être trop vêtus.

\- Tu l'auras voulu! Gronda Jim, menaçant. La prochaine fois que tes petits amis et toi me ferrez bouillir les neurones avec vos élucubrations scientifiques, je te saute dessus dès tu mettras un pied dans notre chambre

\- Cela me semble être une solution raisonnable et sensée. Répondit Spock toujours aussi premier degré.

Leur douche sonique fut rapidement expédiée. Jim passa en premier, puis Spock. Il sortit de la salle de bain mais n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre le lit.  
La frustration de Jim était trop grande. Elle s'était accumulée au fil des jours et des semaines. De savoir Ève si loin d'eux, si inaccessible, de la savoir malheureuse loin d'eux malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour garder le moral et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour la réconforter, de n'avoir avec elle que de brefs contacts mentaux, d'avoir dû attendre le bon vouloir de Starfleet pour pouvoir partir... tout cela le rongeait inexorablement.  
Spock avait fait la bonne déduction: cette vidéo scientifique avec son charabia incompréhensible, les échanges qui avaient suivi avaient été la frustration de trop.

La situation était difficile aussi pour Spock, mais il avait l'habitude depuis toujours de gérer ses frustrations. Le harcèlement moral quasi permanent dont il avait fait l'objet lorsqu'il était enfant avait été cruellement formateur.  
Jim,  _son_  Jim avait toujours été un Humain passionné. Il avait appris à mieux gérer ses émotions, car il savait que trop d'affects incommodait Spock, mais... il était logique que surviennent des moments où ses capacités d'endurance soient dépassées. De plus leur  _Kash-naf_  exacerbait les émotions de Jim de façon Vulcaine. Et il n'existait rien de plus violent que les affects Vulcains, calfeutrés, emmurés derrières leur discipline constante et leurs barrières mentales

Spock sentait cette agressivité et cette rage bouillonner en son  _Sa-t'hy'la._  Et pourtant, à aucun moment, Jim ne fut violent. Il fut déterminé, impatient. Spock accepta de se laisser emporter par ces tourbillons des sens et des affects puissants qui entraient en résonance avec ses propres atavismes possessifs et les réveillaient.

Spock se retrouva nu, face contre le mur, Jim partant à la conquête des secrets de l'univers cachés en lui. Spock cambra les reins pour mieux l'accueillir en lui. Les mains de Jim étaient possessives, parcouraient son buste, son ventre, ses hanches, l'une d'elle empoigna son sexe pour ne plus le lâcher.  
La position était inconfortable pour l'un et l'autre, Spock était plus grand que Jim. Jim se retira de lui, plongeant son amant dans une grande frustration. Spock ne voulait pas que Jim le quitte ainsi. Mais Jim lui agrippa les hanches pour qu'il se mette à genoux. Spock obéit sans réfléchir. Il s'agenouilla à même le sol et émit un gémissement de satisfaction quand son  _Sa-thy'la_  revint à la place qui était la sienne: profondément enfoui en lui. Jim reprit ses va et vient, les mains accrochées à ses hanches.

Jim était plus violent que d'ordinaire. Il ne voulait pourtant pas de faire mal à Spock. Il savait que le corps de  _Vaikayam_ [adoré] était solide et puissant. Il n'y avait rien à craindre, il pouvait encaisser cela. Jim avait accès aux ressentis de son Amant, ce qui constituait une sorte de filet de sécurité: si Spock avait éprouvé la moindre étincelle de douleur, Jim aurait immédiatement mis fin à cette brutalité.

Mais surtout, ce qui aggravait l'excitation de Jim, Spock aimait cela! Il adorait cela quand Jim se comportait de façon possessive et agressive. Oh, oui... Jim était si flamboyant ainsi!

 _\- Ni'rch-le-matya nach-veh_  [mon Le-matya* de feu]! Gémit Spock

-  _T'sa-nash-veh! K'nash-veh!_  [Mien, à moi!] Répondait Jim d'une voix rauque

Jim, si indomptable... sa lumière orangée, flamboyante, son désir et son amour étaient comme des incendies auxquels Spock ne pouvait, ni ne souhaitait se soustraire.

Spock ne retint pas ses gémissements et Jim les reçut comme les plus précieux des présents.  
Jim se noya en lui, dans son corps et dans son esprit si puissants. Plus que jamais, Spock était son rock, sa force, son havre de paix, son centre de gravité, qui cachait au fond de lui, il le savait, des océans de passions encore plus violentes que les siennes. Seul·es Ève et lui avaient accès à ce trésor secret  
Jim posséda son  _Sa-t'hy'la_  avec toutes les énergies de son amour passionné, s'acharna à le faire crier de plaisir...

L'extase brisa leurs voix et ils reprirent lentement leur souffle

Éveillée par cette étreinte passionnée, la  _Os-shidick-ma'es_  [possessivité atavique] rompit soudain ses entraves et Spock ne s'y opposa pas. Il _fallait_  qu'il possède Jim à son tour, et de toutes les manières possibles. Jim reçut la violente bouffée de désir de Spock et gémit d'approbation

 _\- Ha, Spock, ha, kum'uh t'nash-veh_ [oui, Spock, oui, prend possession de moi]

Le verbe  _Kum-tor_  était n'était pas anodin: il sous-entendait la prise de contrôle, la possession et la soumission d'un captif. Jim ne l'avait pas prononcé par hasard. Spock eut un long frémissement de jubilation. Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait de Jim!  
Spock se retourna et ce fut au tour de Jim de se retrouver sans défense dans les bras intraitables de son  _Sa-t'hy'la_. Il fut soulevé, plaqué sans pitié sur le lit, immobilisé dans ses bras vigoureux, plié tout contre lui, les mollets sur les épaules de Spock.  
Spock s'empara de lui après l'avoir brièvement préparé, mais Jim désirait tant l'avoir à lui, en lui.

Bordel, c'était si bon! L'esprit puissant de Spock, le corps ferme et puissant de Spock, l'amour incommensurable de Spock, la chaleur pénétrante de sa Saïshen, sa possessivité inflexible...

Spock répétait comme un mantra, Jim était à lui! son corps délectable, à lui! son esprit brillant, à lui! à lui! à lui! et chaque mot de possessivité était accompagné d'un coup de rein ravageur qui faisait crier Jim de plaisir

 _\- Ha, Spock ha, K'du! kwon-sum, opi'kwon-sum, k'kwon-sum, ha, ha!_  [Oui, Spock oui, à toi! Toujours, depuis toujours, pour toujours, oui, oui!]

Jim se laissa pénétrer corps et âme avec délectation, se soumit éperdument à tous ses assauts, il en demanda toujours plus, plus fort, plus loin, encore et encore... jusqu'à l'explosion des sens qui faillit leur faire perdre conscience à tous les deux

Spock se retira lentement, à contre-cœur. Jim lui avait tout donné, il avait à présent besoin de se reposer. Spock reposa ses jambes sur le lit. Jim s'endormit rapidement, épuisé, apaisé, une marque de dents saignant encore un peu à la base du cou.

Jim était si beau!  _ni vaksurik!_  [si beau]

Les traits virils de son beau visage, ses cheveux châtains en bataille, ses yeux noisette expressifs, sa bouche charmeuses, son sexe puissant à présent alangui tel un fruit mur dont Spock ne se lassait pas de se  _repaître_ , son corps musclé, son intimité accueillante, profonde, et si délectable... tout de cet Être précieux lui appartenait... à lui!  
... il n'était  _pas normal_  qu'un homme puisse être aussi beau! Aussi désirable.  
... ce serait une bonne idée que d'amener Jim à chacune des réunions avec les scientifiques, si cela pouvait réveiller ainsi la délicieuse animalité de son  _Sa-thy'la_

Spock chassa mollement cette pensée totalement irrationnelle. Il lui fallait attendre que le taux des hormones dans son sang redescende pour qu'il retrouve sa rationalité et sa logique.

Spock portait la même marque de morsure que Jim sur sa nuque. Irrationnellement, Spock aimait cette douleur qui disait à ses sens qu'il était la propriété volontaire de Jim, son Humain, son Sa-t'hy'la, son Époux. Il savait qu'il en était de même pour Jim. Et bientôt, très bientôt, ils se réapproprieraient leur  _Adun'a_  et la ils marqueraient de cette façon, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait par le passé... Jim soupira d'aise dans son sommeil, il avait perçut le fantasme qui s'écoulait dans l'esprit de Spock et le partageait. Spock reçut en échange sa décharge de bien-être.

Spock respira profondément, amorça les première étapes pour entrer en  _Wh'ltry_  
Vivre chaque instant au jour le jour.  
Ne pas fantasmer sur le futur...  
Évacuer les endorphines, éviter de relancer la production de dopamine et retrouver sa raison  
Son sang retrouva sa neutralité, et Spock put méditer.  
Il constata que ces étreintes violentes lui avaient fait un bien immense, car ses propres affects de frustration lui furent moins difficiles à contenir et à réprimer que d'ordinaire. Il n'eut pas besoin de prolonger sa Wh'ltry longtemps. Il s'allongea tout contre Jim et le rejoignit dans le sommeil...

**ooo**

Les scientifiques s'installèrent à l'ambassade le soir-même.  
Le lendemain matin, on vint les chercher à leur demande, pour les mener au réfectoire afin de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Azhular, Séjal et même Sikan s'y trouvaient déjà.  
Les Émeraudines se régalaient d'une petite assiette de pétales de fleurs multicolores et de gouttes de miel, et émettaient de discrets ronronnements de bien-être.

\- Venez prendre place, madame et messieurs. Les interpella Kirk, armé de son grand sourire charmeur

Ils posèrent leur plateau à la table.

T'Aria prit la parole avant que quiconque ait eu le temps d'échanger un  _bonjour._ Mais nul ne s'en formalisa

\- Il y a une question que je ne vous ai pas posée, hier. Comment avez-vous obtenu ces images et ces informations?

\- Au cours d'une fusion mentale avec notre épouse qui se trouve sur Chzhizv. Répondit Spock avec un naturel d'autant plus désarmant qu'il parvenait parfaitement à formuler ce nom à la prononciation inextricable.

\- Votre épouse est donc Vulcaine? Demanda T'Aria. Et pourquoi dites-vous "notre"?

Si Spock resta parfaitement Vulcain, Kirk réprima à grand peine un soupir. Même s'il pouvait être difficile d'évaluer l'âge d'un Vulcain, il voyait bien que T'Aria était une femme objectivement très âgée. Allait-elle leur imposer ses préjugés sur ce que les couples devaient  _logiquement_  être? Allait-on encore leur demander de se justifier sur leur trouple?  
T'Aria ne comprit pas l'attitude de retrait de cet Humain. Qu'avait-elle dit qui soit susceptible de lui déplaire ainsi?

\- Vous permettez que je réponde en votre nom? Proposa Sikan  
Il lui était aisé de deviner les préjugés  _logiques_  qui pouvaient encombrer les esprits Vulcains, il avait lui-même eus.

 _..._  
_\- En effet, Sikan est le mieux placé d'entre-nous pour expliquer notre situation à cette vieille Dame._ Pensa Jim avec soulagement  
_..._

\- Je vous en prie, faites. Répondit Spock

\- Spock, Kirk et T'sai Ève sont Époux. Dit Sikan comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel au monde.

\- ...époux...? Répéta T'Aria qui montra, très brièvement, un étonnement  
Elle ne montra aucune réprobation. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais vécu une situation aussi inattendue : se retrouver à table avec des Humains, un Androïde, des insectoïdes apprivoisés et surtout un Klingon  _pacifique,_ sans parler des autres races assises autour des autres tables et tout cela au sien même d'une ambassade Vulcaine! Alors trois époux... ce n'était qu'un détail intrigant de plus.

\- Voilà qui est original. Commenta Aukins simplement avec un sourire

\- Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche, cher confrère. Renchérit Raive tout aussi souriant

\- T'sai Ève une Sishen. Poursuivit Sikan.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette race. Dit T'Aria avec ce qui ressemblait à une forme d'intérêt

\- Les Sishen sont des Humanoïdes possédant le don d'émettre diverses gammes d'énergies électro-magnétique nommée Saïshen... Poursuivit Sikan

\- Ces êtres mythiques existent donc réellement? L'interrompit Raive. Je donnerai _n'importe quoi_  pour en rencontrer l'un d'eux un jour!

 _...  
\- Raive a l'air d'un gamin à qui on vient de promettre de rencontrer le Père Noël pour de vrai. _ Pensa Jim en pouvant retenir un sourire amusé

-  _Sa réaction risque d'être encore plus enthousiaste lorsque Sikan lui révélera que nous sommes nous aussi des Sishen_  
...

Raive et Aukins semblaient se désintéresser totalement du fait que Spock, Ève et lui soient en trouple.

 _-Hakausu_ T'Raya [Guérisseuse T'Raya] a détecté entre eux-trois un puissant  _Rev-vla-talikal'kash-naf..._  Poursuivait Sikan impassiblement

-... Un? Le coupa à nouveau Raive

\- Lien mental tri-latéral. Expliqua Sikan. Ces liens relient entre eux les esprits des époux Vulcains. Plus les esprits des époux sont compatibles et plus ces liens sont puissants

\- Fascinant! Murmura Aukins.  
Il s'attira un regard complice de la part du Capitaine Kirk, qu'il ne comprit pas.

Le Docteur McCoy se pencha vers lui et lui révéla, amusé:  
\- D'ordinaire, c'est Spock qui nous sert ce mot à toutes les occasions possibles

 _\- Hakausu_ T'Raya est réputée pour sa grande sagesse et sa grande expérience. Commenta T'Aria en acceptant l'information. Puisque ce lien mental des Époux existe entre eux, il est en effet logique de les considérer comme des Époux.

\- Tout à fait. T'sai Ève a transmis à ses Époux sa lumière de sorte qu'ils sont tous deux devenus des Sishen. Conclut Sikan

\- PAS POSSIBLE ? S'exclama Raive ravi en posant des yeux d'enfant sur Kirk et Spock. Pourriez-vous nous montrer cela?

Kirk se contenta de sourire à nouveau. Il fit ce que Ève avait fait tant de fois. Paume vers le haut, il fit jaillir une sphère orangée. Lash'a décolla de la table et s'en empara aussitôt. La Saïshen se dilua en elle et elle s'envola dans un bourdonnement malicieux, étincelante comme une étoile filante.

-  _Ko-pi'tak!_  [Voleuse!] Ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Jim  
T'Aria avait encore l'oreille fine. Elle entendit le mot de l'Humain, prononcé dans un Vulcain parfait, cela l'intrigua.

Dans la seconde qui suivi le  _vol_  de Lash'a, Kur'ek'zer et Yar-taluhk l'avait rejointe dans les airs. Elle partagea cette lumière avec ses amies. Il y eut trois minuscules soleils verts à voler à travers la pièce avec des vrombissements joyeux.

\- Des étoiles filantes vivantes! Commenta Raive

\- Magnifique! Renchérit Aukins

\- Vous êtes bien le fils de l'ambassadeur Sarek, Commandant Spock? Demanda T'Aria dont la voix neutre cassa la magie du moment

\- En effet.

\- Sarek, le premier Vulcain à avoir épousé une Humaine et à en obtenir un fils. Donc le petit fils de Skon le premier Vulcain à avoir traduit les enseignements de Surak afin que les non Vulcains puissent bénéficier de sa sagesse. Donc l'arrière petit fils de Solkar, le premier ambassadeur Vulcain sur la planète Terre... et donc un descendant de la noble lignée de Surak lui-même.

Nul ne comprit où elle voulait en venir.  
T'Aria perçut nettement une montée d'affects négatifs autour d'elle, bien que Spock restait parfaitement impassible. Son époux le Capitaine Kirk l'était aussi, quoique vaguement... menaçant. Le Klingon et son ami Humain lui parurent mécontents. Même Sikan fronçait un sourcil. Cependant, lorsque l'Émeraudine se posa sur l'épaule du Capitaine, il sembla à T'Aria que l'Humain  _écouta_  son insectoïde lui parler (était-ce seulement possible?) et il se calma aussitôt.

\- Oui. Se contenta de répondre Spock.

\- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que vous êtes dans la droite lignée de vos ascendants qui furent des précurseurs en leur temps. Vous êtes le premier Vulcano-Humain et le premier Vulcano-Sishen!

L'ambiance se détendit nettement autour d'elle. Ce qui à première vue avait ressemblé à une sorte d'accusation, se révélait être un compliment.

\- Et donc vous communiquez avec Madame Ève par transmission de pensée, si j'ai bien compris. Votre  _révlala_...hem... lien mental doit être extrêmement puissant. Intervint Aukins. Êtes-vous actuellement en contact avec elle ?

\- Non. Nous le serons vers 9.30 heure lorsque nous émettrons de la lumière. Répondit Spock.

\- Je serai vivement intéressé d'assister à cet événement. S'exclama Raive dont les yeux brillaient d'intérêt

\- Moi de même. Dit T'Aria posément

\- J'avoue que cela pique ma curiosité. Renchérit Aukins. Si cela ne vous dérange pas.

...  
_-Qu'en penses-tu ? Cela me gène un peu de jouer les exhibitionnistes mais..._ Pensa Jim

_\- Il s'agit là de curiosité scientifique, laquelle est légitime de leur part. Et ces personnes sont parmi les meilleures physiciens connus. Et je pense que Ève sera satisfaite de faire leur connaissance_

_\- Oui, tu as raison. Cela la rassurera pour le sort ses amies Zhizv._  
...

\- Vous pourrez y assister. Concéda Kirk.

\- Comment avez-vous rencontré votre épouse? Demanda soudain T'Aria  
Sa curiosité et sa soif de savoir n'étaient pas que scientifiques.

\- Ève a été téléportée à bord de notre vaisseau après qu'il ait été détourné dans un autre espace-temps. Répondit Jim simplement

\- Je déduis qu'il devait y avoir un lien de cause à effet. Dit T'Aria

\- En effet. Ève a été conçue par un être venu du futur, pour détruire une créature qui se nourrit de l'énergie des soleil. Cet héliophage aurait stérilisé tout l'univers. Expliqua Spock

\- Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit là-bas et vous ici? S'étonna T'Aria  
La Vulcaine se consacrait entièrement à ses recherches scientifiques, elle ne savait rien à propos de ce combat qu'avait mené l'alliance Fraternité.

\- Notre épouse est morte lors de cette lutte. Répondit Spock un peu sèchement. Elle a été reconstituée sur Chzhizv afin de venir en aide à ses habitants.

\- La connaissant. Ajouta Azhular. Elle a dû vous faire perdre connaissance dès qu'elle s'est rendu compte que vos vies étaient en danger. Il a toujours fallu qu'elle n'en fasse qu'à sa tête!

T'Aria percevait beaucoup de non-dits. Elle allait poser des questions quand elle croisa le regard fixe de Sikan. Puis celui, plus franc et plus menaçant du Klingon. Elle n'en comprit pas la raison

\- Cette a _kozu_ Tiraya, c'est elle qui vous a marié? Demanda Raive  
Son aimable sourire se fana quand il vit l'assemblée se raidir.

\- Docteur Raive. Expliqua Sikan calmement. T'sai Ève venait de mourir. Ses époux étaient profondément plongés dans une transe de guérison Vulcaine lorsque  _Hakausu_ T'Raya les a ausculté. Le fait qu'ils partagent tous trois un  _Reh-vla-talikal'kash-naf_  est une condition suffisante pour les considérer comme des Époux

\- Le peuple Kôkivo-ya les a toujours considéré comme des Époux. Intervint Séjal pour détourner l'attention. Kirk et Spock sont les  _Kôgo-Gosona_  de leur bien-aimée  _Kôgo-Kokivô._

\- Que signifient ces termes? Demanda aussitôt T'Aria

\- Ève est l'impératrice bien-aimée du peuple Kôkivo-ya. Répondit aussitôt Azhular avec fierté

\- Était. Rectifia Spock. Elle a été leur  _Kôgo-kokivô_  juste le temps nécessaire à l'installations de leur démocratie et à la stabilisation de leur gouvernement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que semblait penser l'Amiral Senta. Son peuple a refusé son abdication! Insista Azhular orgueilleusement. N'est-ce pas, Séjal?

\- En effet. Approuva Séjal, amusé. Je ne peux que l'attester..

\- Ève va être furieuse contre vous deux! Menaça Jim avec un sourire

\- J'espère bien voir  _loQ be'nI'wI_  (ma petite sœur) en colère un jour! Répliqua Azhular avec un large sourire, mais une infinie tristesse dans le regard.

\- J'y pense. Dit Jim. Quand est-ce que je célèbre tes épousailles avec Bones?

Azhular se figea et Bones rougit. Séjal eut un grand sourire. Si Raive et Aukins semblaient s'amuser de ces taquineries, T'Aria était perplexe. Même si elle ne montrait pas, elle souhaitait en savoir plus sur toutes ces personnes fascinantes. Sikan le déduisit.

\- Je vous expliquerai ce que vous voulez savoir après leur entrainement lumineux. Nous nous retrouverons à cet effet dans mon bureau. Se contenta de lui dire Sikan. Si vous le permettez, Spock et Jim.

\- Nous avons confiance en votre jugement. Répondit Spock.

Le petit déjeuner s'acheva dans la bonne humeur. Les scientifiques retournèrent à leur chambre afin d'achever d'ouvrir leur bagage et s'installer en attendant le départ.

**ooo**

Spock et Jim prirent place au milieu de la pièce, tandis que leurs  _spectateurs_  formaient un demi cercle non-loin d'eux. Ils avaient invité Bones, Azhular, Séjal et Sikan à se joindre aux scientifiques. Ils savaient que Ève aurait plaisir à les revoir. L'impassible Sikan se sentit profondément honoré.

Les scientifiques retinrent leur souffle quand Jim et Spock commencèrent à émettre leurs lumières orangées et vertes. Ils n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Azhular retint Raise de sa poigne puissante, car il voulait toucher du doigt ce fabuleux phénomène.

Les corps de Jim et Spock se dématérialisèrent dans l'orbe cristalline pour devenir des êtres de lumière pure, et celle de Ève les rejoignit. Les tourbillons de lumières étaient magnifiques.  
Illes restèrent ainsi pendant au moins une demi heure à admirer cette féerie qui échappait à toutes les lois connues de l'électromagnétisme, de la physique générale ou quantique... il aurait fallu pour cela établir un protocole d'observation, étalonner et mesurer les types d'ondes électromagnétiques émises, élaborer des théories explicatives et les mettre à l'épreuve des faits... mais il était peu probable que ces trois Époux acceptent de devenir des sujets d'expérience.

Lash'a émit un doux bourdonnement, auquel Yar-taluhk et Kur'ek'zer répondirent par un vrombissement

\- Nous pouvons nous approcher. Dit Séjal d'une voix émue

-... vraiment ? Murmura Aukins. Nous avons vraiment le droit de nous... immiscer dans leur intimité psychique ?

\- Co... comment le savez-vous? Demanda Raise

\- Yar-taluhk m'a traduit le message de Lash'a

\- C'est ce que je soupçonnais, vous communiquez mentalement avec vos insectoïdes. Déclara T'Aria, dont les émotions étaient à présent parfaitement sous contrôle.

Ils firent quelques pas, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau bourdonnement de Lash'a les arrête.

Une nuée de nacre lumineuse se répandit sur eux. La première sensation qu'illes éprouvèrent fut une douceur intense et bienveillante. Leurs esprit furent reliés de façon superficielle à celui de Ève. Elle se servit des Saïshen de Bones et Azhular, ainsi que des dons télépathiques de T'Aria et Sikan comme relais. Quelle que fut la langue utilisée, chacun comprit intuitivement le sens des mots échangés, et partagés par tous

\- J'espère que tu prends bien soin de toi! Pensa Bones dès qu'illes furent en contact. Que tu manges équilibré, que tu fais des exercices physiques et que tu dors correctement!

\- Oui, oui, mon docteur préféré. Répondit la voix douce de Ève avec tendresse  
Elle eut du mal à ne pas le surnommer "maman"

-  _YoH, loQ be'nI'wI', paw maH!_  (Soit courageuse, petite sœur, nous arrivons!) Gronda l'esprit énergique d'Azhular

-  _JIH, tIn loDnI'_  (Je le serai, grand frère!). Promit-elle.  
Oui, elle serait forte, car elle voulait toustes les revoir.

Son esprit se tourna vers Séjal.  
\- Je suis vraiment content de savoir que nous te reverrons bientôt. Dit-il, ému.

\- Tu feras donc partie du voyage! J'en suis si heureuse! S'exclama Ève de sa voix aimante

-  _Nam-tor ish-veh dor kup n'stariben t'dular, T'Kahael-Ève_  [C'est un honneur de pouvoir vous parler, T'Kahael Ève] Dit Sikan avec sincérité.  
Il savait que Ève parlait couramment Vulcain et appréciait cette langue.

-  _Nam-tor fan-dor k'nash-veh, Sikan t'hai'la t'nash-veh_  [Tout l'honneur est pour moi, Sikan mon ami] Répondit Ève doucement.  
Sikan avait tant fait pour aider Jim et Spock. Il ne les avait pas abandonné dans la tourmente. Il s'était révélé être un ami précieux et Ève le considérait comme tel à présent.

Une puissante émotion de bien-être envahi le cœur de Sikan

\- Je te présente les scientifique qui ont accepté de venir en aide au Zhizv. Intervint Jim.

\- J'ai hâte de vous rencontrer! C'est généreux de votre part de venir au secours de ce peuple

\- Il est de notre devoir de leur venir en aide. Répondit T'Aria. La science se doit de n'être pas simplement une vaine accumulation de savoirs.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Répondit Ève irradiant des ondes de douceurs. Mais de tous les scientifiques qui aurait pu être concernés, vous êtes les seuls à avoir répondu à cet appel. En même temps, vous êtes ceux que Spock avait placés en haut de sa liste.

\- Ce qui signifie de façon très objective que nous sommes les meilleurs! Plaisanta Raise pour cacher son émotion

\- Tout à fait. Intervint Spock, tout à fait premier degré.

Aukins ne parla pas. Les lumières aimantes de ces cinq Sishen se répandaient dans son corps, réconfortantes. Et ses douleurs musculaires permanentes avec lesquelles il avait appris à vivre se taisaient pour la première fois depuis des années. Il sentit l'esprit de la jeune femme se tourner vers lui, débordant d'empathie, et pourtant sans aucune pitié.

\- Merci, T'Kahael-Ève. Pensa-t-il simplement en reprenant le nom que lui donnait Sikan.  
Grace à cette étrange fusion mentale, il en connaissait le sens. Cela lui apparut approprié.

Ève transmit à Bones cette découverte des effets de leurs Saïshen sur le mal qui rongeait Aukins à petit feu. Il reçut cette information sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de parler, comme s'il l'avait toujours su.

La lumière de Ève se rétracta et se re-concentra sur ses  _Sa-t'hylara._  Les spectateurs firent quelques pas en arrière pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Comme la veille, ils tinrent autant qu'ils le purent et se séparèrent à regrets.

-C'était vraiment fabuleux! S'extasia Raive. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux!

Aussitôt, Jim et Spock levèrent les yeux sur lui, extrêmement menaçants malgré leur grande fatigue. Raise ressentit une sorte de peur lui glacer le dos. Le docteur McCoy lui lança un regard choqué, et le Klingon était presque aussi terrifiant que les deux époux

\- Je... je ne comprends pas... Balbutia Raise, perplexe

\- Les époux Vulcains sont particulièrement exclusif, Raise. Expliqua T'Aria. Cette séparation forcée doit aggraver cette tendance.

\- Oh, excusez-moi, mes propos sont maladroits et ont dépassés ma pensée! Ce n'est qu'une façon de parler... Balbutia Raise, sincèrement désolé par sa maladresse

\- Ça va, je suis un peu à cran. Avoua Jim.

Comme la veille, Jim et Spock ne purent marcher seuls. Bones et Azhular les aidèrent à rejoindre leur "nid". Et Jim laissa Bones lui faire un hypospray de fortifiant en protestant presque pas.

**ooo**

Bones et Azhular rejoignirent le reste du groupe dans le bureau de Sikan. T'Kin les guida dans la salle de réunion. Visiblement, ils avaient été attendu autour d'un verre offert par Sikan. Ils furent touchés par cette attention

Ce fut Séjal qui commença la narration. Il posa le décors : atterrissage en catastrophe, la création puis l'éveil de WAIT-net et la guerre sanglante. Il rapporta fidèlement l'intervention du trio Spock-Jim-Ève. Il raconta ensuite le kidnapping de Vlokir et comment le trio s'était retrouvé contraint à mettre fin à ses jours. Il finit son récit par le règne involontaire de Ève. Il proposa à son auditoire de leur transmettre une copie des vidéo que l'Ambassadeur Senta avait confiées à l'Ambassadeur Sarek, après cette réunion

Sikan prit la parole à son tour. Il résuma rapidement qui avait été Dochnesh, la formation de l'alliance Fraternité, le trajet et la naissance de cet esprit de coopération mutuelle, le combat, l'amère victoire, la transe algique de Spock et Jim devenus veufs, la cérémonie funéraire et la découverte que Ève avait été régénérée.

McCoy conclut en parlant de Balok et pourquoi il l'avait ré-crée une seconde fois, mais il refusa obstinément de révéler les circonstances réelles de la première rencontre entre Ève et Spock. Tout au plus accepta-t-il de mentionner la perfection génétique des chromosomes de Ève.

L'amitié du Klingon Tamek était intrigante. Ce fut Azhular qui leur narra son sauvetage, leur demandant de garder cela secret.

\- T'Kahael Ève est d'origine Humaine, si j'ai bien compris. Pourquoi la nommez-vous comme votre sœur? Demanda Aukins à Azhular

\- Nous nous sommes adopté comme tel. Répondit Azhular. Et Balok a utilisé 25% de mes gènes pour lui recréer un corps.

\- Elle est donc bel et bien votre sœur à présent! Sourit Aukins

\- En résumé. Conclut T'Raya impassiblement. Ce trio est tout comme vous Docteur McCoy et Lieutenant Kyuoshi. Vous avez toujours accompli votre devoir et assumé vos responsabilités. Je suis intéressée par vos vidéos, Séjal.

\- Moi aussi. Dirent Aukins et Raise

\- Je reconnais que je les visionnerai bien volontiers. Ajouta Sikan

\- Vous les aurez dans la journée, le temps que j'en fasse des copies. Répondit Séjal avec un grand sourire

**ooo**

**à suivre  
** Depuis que l'autorisation de vol avait été accordée par Starfleet, les équipes de maintenance mandatées par l'Ambassade d'Epsylon-Prime s'affairaient autour de l'Enterprise...

* * *

Normalement, j'avais prévu pour la semaine prochaine, un  _petit_  One-shot autour notre ami  _l'Amiral Glaçon_  : Sikan.  
Mais le chapitre est devenu plus long que prévu et je ne l'ai pas encore fini... je n'ai pas envie de vous proposer une histoire bâclée... je publierai ce spin-off quand il sera plus abouti...  
Le premier chapitre comportera des morceaux de Ha'ge Ohasu concernant Sikan, et les suivants raconteront une histoire toute neuve. Pas de guerre, ni de combats à mort... juste Sikan et T'Hen, sa  _Kugalsu_  [fiancée]

* * *

 **Coin prédateurs Vulcain**  
Le-matya : grand tigre au dents de sabres et aux griffes empoisonnés  
wikia(point)com/wiki/Le-matya  
Le-matya se rencontre dans les contreforts des monts L-Langon le long d'un désert nommé la Forge (Sas-a-shar )

ooo

 **Généalogie**  ("Star Trek III: The Search for Spock") :  
Solkar est le père de Skon,  
Skon est le père de Sarek, il est le premier à avoir traduit en standard les enseignements de Surak  
Sarek, comme vous le savez est le père de Spock. Il est le premier à avoir pris une épouse Humaine  
Spock a donc d'illustres ancêtre Vulcain, il descend d'une lignée de "révolutionnaires".  
Avec ce trouple, il reste dans la "tradition" de ses ancêtres Vulcain :3


	80. kim-shah datoranlar [derniers préparatifs]

Ha'ge Ohasu [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XVI Nohv [fusion]

* * *

**chapitre 5 _kim-shah datoranlar_  
[derniers préparatifs]**

**oOo**

Précédemment  
\- En résumé. Conclut T'Aria impassiblement. Ce trio, tout comme vous Docteur McCoy et Lieutenant Kyuoshi, vous avez toujours accompli votre devoir et assumé vos responsabilités. Je suis intéressée par vos vidéos, Séjal.

**ooo**

Depuis que l'autorisation de vol avait été accordée par Starfleet, les équipes de maintenance mandatées par l'Ambassade de Kôkivo-Epsylon s'affairaient autour de l'Enterprise. Elles en consolidaient la coque dans ses moindres recoins, en prévision du long voyage qui les attendait. Elles la recouvrait d'un revêtement spécial, à base de lichen transgénique auto-régénérant. Cette sur-couche agissait comme un bouclier protecteur. L'Enterprise allait pouvoir naviguer plus longtemps en distorsion 10, être plus résistant aux rayons à plasma ou disrupteurs et torpilles photoniques...

Lorsque Jim et Spock posèrent le pied à bord de l'Enterprise, ils eurent l'impression confuse de  _retrouver_  leur foyer. L'un comme l'autre étaient bien conscients de l'irrationalité de cette sensation: ce vaisseau ne leur appartenait pas. Mais d'un point de vue psycho-affectif, c'était à bord de celui-ci qu'ils avaient découvert et partagé leurs sentiments, qu'ils avaient scellé leur trouple, qu'ils avaient vécu les moments les plus heureux de leur vie.

Jim aurait aimé retourner immédiatement dans leur cabine qui était restée telle qu'elle était à leur arrivée sur Terre. L'Amiral Shallet les avait informés que l'intendance de Starfleet n'y avait pas touché, car nul n'avait réussi à y entrer. Jim et Spock soupçonnaient Alice d'avoir paramétré Hali t'ama à cet effet. Sans même se concerter, l'équipage avait choisi de continuer à donner ce nom à l'ordi du vaisseau.

Le Capitaine Kirk et le Commandant Spock étaient à bord pour préparer leur départ. Le devoir devait passer avant tout.  
Les trois physicien·nes les accompagnaient. Jim et Spock les emmenèrent directement au pont 7 où se trouvait le grand laboratoire qui avait été aménagé pour eux.

Les équipes de Scotty avaient, comme toujours, accompli un super boulot, suivant à la lettre les instructions des trois physicien·nes. Ils avaient réussi l'exploit de caser les nombreux instruments de mesure. Ils les avaient même installés dans la salle de travail commune exactement comme l'avaient demandé le trio de scientifique.

Attenante au laboratoire, il y avait aussi une confortable salle de réunion, avec chaises, tables et même un réplicateur alimentaire.

\- Cet aménagement vous convient-il? Demanda le Capitaine Kirk  
À partir du moment où illes étaient monté à bord, Jim était redevenu le Capitaine Kirk. Le changement était discret mais perceptible.

\- Je crois que je peux parler au nom de nous trois: c'est parfait. Approuva Raise en parcourant le laboratoire et en caressant avec amour les différents instruments de recherche. J'ai hâte de commencer nos recherches et de relever ce défi passionnant!

Spock ouvrit la porte du fond et ils se trouvèrent dans un étroit couloir qui faisait toute la longueur du laboratoire. Il y avait quatre portes cotes à cotes:  
\- Nous vous avons aussi aménagé pour chacun de vous un bureau personnel, dans les salles LS01, LS02 et LS03. Expliqua le Commandant Spock en ouvrant l'un d'eux.

\- Ces bureaux ne sont pas très grand, mais nous avons fait au mieux. Les avertit le Capitaine

\- Ils sont en effet de petite superficie mais ils sont aménagés de façon tout à fait rationnelle. Approuva T'Aria en jetant un œil à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux

\- Vous nous avez avoué qu'il vous arrivait de perdre la notion du temps lors de vos recherches. Ajouta Spock en ouvrant la porte LS04. Aussi, nous avons ajouté ceci:

Les chercheurs entrèrent dans une petite chambre accueillante. Elle contenant trois lits face à trois placards-vestiaires et une minuscule salle de bain avec douche sonique, évier et toilettes.

\- Quelle délicate attention! S'étonna Aukins.

Il lui arrivait d'avoir des crises d'épuisement lors de ses journées de travail. Cette pièce allait lui permettre de faire les pauses dont il avait besoin sur un couchage plus confortable que les lits de camp qu'on lui accordait d'ordinaire lorsqu'il était en déplacement. Dans ce monde où la médecine pouvait presque tout guérir son handicap était incompris. Souvent, on le prenait pour un malade imaginaire... et les équipements étaient par conséquent mal adaptés à ses besoins, voire pas du tout.  
C'était la première fois de sa carrière que son handicap était pris en considération, avec autant de pudeur et de naturel. Aukins remarqua que les lits étaient plus hauts que la normale, il n'allait éprouver aucune difficulté pour s'y asseoir ou s'en lever. Il se sentit le bienvenu tel qu'il était. Il éprouva plus que jamais l'envie de travailler à trouver une solution pour sauver ce peuple de l'autre bout de l'univers.

L'informatique pouvait faire des merveilles, mais ces scientifiques appréciaient de pouvoir inscrire de leurs mains, et partager leurs formules, questions, théories... aussi, un grand tableau blanc avait été posé sur un mur, dans chacune des pièces du laboratoire.  
Il y avait un ou deux détails mineurs à modifier, que l'enseigne Schmitt qui les accompagnait prit en note. Raive et Aukins se déclarèrent à nouveau ravi de cet aménagement, et T'Aria affirma que cet aménagement était tout à fait rationnel et pragmatique. Jim traduisit qu'elle en était, elle aussi, tout à fait satisfaite.

Jim et Spock remarquèrent que quelque chose avait changé dans l'attitude de ces scientifiques. Le regard de T'Aria était plus... respectueux, en tout cas moins froid. Spock et Jim n'auraient pu le définir. Ce fut Raive qui leur donna la solution involontairement alors qu'illes retournaient au turbofleet:

\- Monsieur Sèjal nous a donné des vidéos narrant vos exploits sur Epsylon-Prime et Kôkivo-ya! S'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Vous êtes de vrais héros! Et votre Épouse était réellement une charmante, une adorable Impératrice!

\- Nous n'avons rien d'héroïque. Répliqua aussitôt le Capitaine Kirk en s'assombrissant légèrement.

Tuer un homme de sang froid, fut-il un tyran sanguinaire comme l'était Vlokir, n'avait rien d'héroïque. L'esprit de Spock approuva cette pensée

\- Nous n'avons fait que notre devoir. Ajouta Spock fermement pour clore la discussion sur ce sujet.

T'Aria hocha la tête d'approbation. Tuer était toujours la pire des solutions, celle du dernier recours.

Raise comprit parfaitement le sous-entendu et n'insista pas. Ces deux héros ne se considéraient pas comme tel, il ne fallait donc pas compter sur eux pour lui raconter leurs passionnantes aventures. Dommage. Mais Raive se réservait le droit d'interroger les membres de l'équipage, lesquel·les semblait déborder de fierté vis à vis de leur Capitaine et Commandant

\- Souhaitez-vous visiter l'Enterprise? Proposa le Capitaine Kirk pour détourner le sujet de la conversation.

Après tout, illes étaient aussi monté·es à bord dans ce but, et non pour parler de ce qui avaient été accompli par le passé

\- Avec plaisir. S'empressa de répondre Aukins.  
Il comprenait la réticence de ces deux hommes.

\- Nous allons commencer par l'infirmerie. Elle se trouve juste en face de ce labo. Proposa Jim.

Ils y furent accueillis par les bruyantes vociférations de Bones.

-... quels sagouins! Grondait-il. Non mais REGARDEZ-MOI DANS QUEL ÉTAT ILS ONT MIS  _MON_  INFIRMERIE!

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, vous y serrez toujours accueilli avec le sourire! Plaisanta Kirk.

\- Que se passe-t-il docteur? Demanda calmement Spock pas plus impressionné par cette légitime fureur que ne l'était Jim.

\- L'INFIRMERIE A ÉTÉ FOUILLÉE PAR DES SAGOUINS! S'indigna McCoy, tout crépitant d'étincelles de lumières bleues. Et ils n'ont même pas eu la décence de tout remettre en place! ILS ONT CASSÉ DES INSTRUMENTS MÉDICAUX! Et ils ont même essayé de pirater l'ordi qui contient les dossiers médicaux et les données personnelles!

\- Fascinant phénomène électro-magnétique! Murmura Raise en s'attirant un regard assassin de la part du médecin Sishen-malgré-lui.

\- Ont-ils réussi à obtenir des informations? Demanda Spock

Cela faisait longtemps que les crise de fureur de Bones ne lui faisait plus relever un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr que non! Répondit McCoy en se redressant avec orgueil. J'avais fait la promesse que les dossiers médicaux resteraient confidentiels! Aussi, j'ai transféré tous les dossiers sur un support amovible avant de partir! Je suis médecin, pas mouchard, et je respecte mon serment d'Hippocrate!

Jim lui lança un regard qui disait distinctement "c'est bien toi le meilleur!". Cela l'aida à retrouver son calme, et son phénomène lumineux cessa.

\- Et Alice m'a dit qu'elle avait programmé un virus endormi dans la mémoire d'Hali tam'a, qui ne s'active que pour infecter tout système tentant de le pirater. Ajouta le médecin avec un sourire mauvais. Ils ont dû avoir une _bonne_  surprise en essayant d'ouvrir les dossiers volés!

\- Vous pensez que vous serez prêt dans les temps? Demanda Kirk

McCoy avait perdu l'habitude de ce vouvoiement. Ils se tutoyaient depuis leur arrivée sur Terre. Mais à bord de l'Enterprise, Jim était le Capitaine Kirk. McCoy décréta que Jim, pardon, le Capitaine, avait raison de se comporter ainsi pour le bon fonctionnement du vaisseau.

\- Oui, Capitaine. Répondit-il plus calmement. Sauf que j'attends toujours les nouveaux instruments que j'ai demandés à Starfleet-médical. Les Klingons et les Kôkivo-yan ont des biologies qui réclament des matériels spécifiques.

\- Transmettez votre demande à Séjal. Proposa Kirk L'ambassade de Kôkivo-Epsylon sera plus réactive

Spock se retint de contredire Jim pour ce manquement au règlement. L'Enterprise avec acquis un statut particulier. La composition pluri-ethnique équipage était inusuel pour un vaisseau de la flotte de Starfleet, leur mission était elle-même plus qu'inhabituelle... le vaisseau profitait d'améliorations que Kôvivo-Epsylon n'avait accordées à aucun autre. Ce n'étaient pas quelques instruments médicaux qui allaient provoquer une réaction de la part de Starfleet.

\- Je le ferais. Je demanderai ensuite aux membres de l'équipage Klingon et Kôkivo-yan de venir donner son sang afin de disposer d'une réserve en cas de problème. Il serait bien que vous fassiez de même, Spock, vous n'êtes pas incassable.

\- Je me tiens à votre disposition. Répliqua celui-ci à la grande surprise de McCoy qui s'attendait à un refus de la part du Vulcain si têtu.

\- Je contribuerai moi aussi à cette mesure de prudence. Approuva T'Aria. Notre déplacement sera long, il est logique de parer à toute éventualité.

\- Avant que vous ne poursuiviez votre visite, sachez que je  _veux_  procéder à un bilan de santé de chacun d'entre vous avant le départ, oui, même vous Capitaine. Ajouta-t-il en voyant Jim tiquer. Il s'agit là d'une procédure standard

Standard, mais pas forcément obligatoire. Aukins le savait. Il déduisit la raison réelle de cette démarche. Le docteur McCoy souhaitait évaluer son état de santé à lui, mais afin de procéder avec discrétion, il l'imposait à elleux toustes. Il lui fut reconnaissant pour cette délicatesse.

...

Illes prirent ensuite le turbolift. La porte s'ouvrit. Illes sortirent dans le couloir

\- Nous sommes sur le pont 6. Expliqua Kirk. C'est le quartier des invités, et vous serez logés ici dans les cabines P623, P624 et P625. Elles sont toutes les trois identiques. Je vous propose d'en visiter une. Quels que soient vos besoins, vous transmettrez à l'enseigne Schmitt les modifications que vous souhaitez y apporter.

La visite fut rapide. Les cabines étaient petites et cependant plus spacieuse que les physicien·nes ne l'auraient cru, aménagées avec pragmatisme, et confortables. Il n'y eut pas grand chose à modifier.

Ils reprirent le turbolift  
Kirk leur résuma brièvement la répartition des différents ponts* de bas en haut tandis que l'ascenseur gravissait rapidement les étages :

\- Tout en bas, aux ponts 14 et 15 se trouve le cœur du vaisseau : machinerie et ingénierie, salle de contrôle du dilithium, ou "royaume" du Lieutenant Scott. Vous pourrez les visiter après le départ. Pour le moment, les équipes de Scotty sont en pleine révision, il serait "imprudent" de venir les déranger

Raise ne put se retenir de rire, tandis que T'Aria ne comprenait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'amusant dans le fait que les équipes de Scotty soient dangereuses lorsqu'elles travaillaient.

-Le pont 13 regroupe les services d'entretien, de maintenance, d'intendance. Poursuivit le Capitaine

\- Où sont les cuisines? Demanda Raise qui était plutôt gourmand

\- Il y en a une mais elle ne sera pas utilisée. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Répondit Jim avec un sourire complice. Les réplicateurs ont été améliorés et vous constaterez par vous même de la qualité gustative des aliments répliqués

\- Une cuisine nécessiterait le transport d'une grande quantité de réserve d'aliments. Expliqua Spock. L'Enterprise ne dispose pas de suffisamment de place pour entreposer les cinq années de ressources alimentaires d'une mission-type.

\- Au pont 12 se trouvent les bureaux des membres de la sécurité, ou plutôt "l'antre" du Lieutenant Kyuoshi Azhular. Vous y trouverez aussi les salles de sport à la disposition de tous : musculation, sport de combats ou simple entrainement physique...

\- Tout pour garder la forme! Commenta Raise

\- Tout à fait. Le pont 11 contient l'administration générale émettrice des diverses "paperasserie Starfleetienne" ou "usine à cauchemar administratif" dont Starfleet est si friand.

Spock haussa un sourcil réprobateur à cet énoncé fantaisiste, réprobation approuvée muettement par T'Aria. Par contre Raise et Aukins ne purent se retenir d'en rire avec le Capitaine

\- Les ponts 8 à 10 regroupent les cabines des membres de l'équipage. Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment sur le pont 7 se trouvent d'un coté du couloir l'infirmerie. Elle a été agrandie pour mieux prendre soin des différentes ethnies qui composent notre équipage et elle contient un petit annexe consacré à la recherche. Votre laboratoire est en face de l'infirmerie...

Jim ne leur révéla pas que Bones n'avait pas eu besoin d'insister beaucoup pour que ce labo de physique soit installé à cet étage. De cette façon, il pouvait veiller du coin de l'œil sur la santé de Aukins, qu'ils savaient affligé d'une maladie dégénérative et douloureuse, laquelle pouvait brutalement empirer à tout moment sans aucun signe avant-coureur. Les autres laboratoires de recherche médicale avaient été transférés sur le pont 3. Spock avait approuvé cette requête en la qualifiant de parfaitement rationnelle.

\- Donc, comme vous l'avez constaté, c'est sur le pont 6 que se trouvent vos cabines ainsi que celles des autres chercheurs

Comme par hasard, juste à coté du turbolift et juste au dessus de l'infirmerie  
Aukins ne manqua pas de remarquer ce détail, et fit soudain le rapprochement : ce n'était vraisemblablement pas par coïncidence que le laboratoire de physique avait été aménagé en face de l'infirmerie. Mais à aucun moment, le Capitaine et son second ne mentionnèrent ce fait.

\- Le pont 5 est le quartier des officiers, où se trouvent les quartiers du Commandant Spock et moi-même, ainsi que celle du docteur McCoy et du lieutenant Kuyoshi.

Chaque couple disposait de deux cabines aménagées (avec un grand lit) et reliées par une porte. Les cabines de Scotty et Alice, de Séjal, et le reste de la fine équipe Uhura-Chapel-Chekov-Sulu s'y trouvaient aussi.  
La fierté que le Capitaine éprouvait envers son équipage, et sa fine équipe était nettement perceptible dans le ton de sa voix.

\- Pour finir pont 4 est le pont "détentes" avec les salles de restauration commune, de loisir, la bibliothèque, un jardin intérieur et un pont d'observation. Le pont 3 regroupent les autres laboratoires de recherche, dont un labo médical, et sur le pont 2 nous disposons de spacieuses salles de debriefing

Ils visitèrent rapidement ces salles de réunion

\- Je vous emmène à présent sur le pont 1: la passerelle, surnommé "le saint des saints" par l'équipage

Où le fauteuil de Ève se trouvait toujours.  
Chekov, Sulu, Uhura et Alice y étaient déjà, et vérifiaient la bonne marche des instruments et ordinateurs de bord en coordination avec Scotty en salle des machines. Ils en expliquèrent le fonctionnement en quelques mots à leurs invités.

...

Les physicien·es souhaitèrent commencer à s'installer le jour même dans leurs quartiers respectifs. Jim et Spock s'accordèrent un détour dans leur cabine.

Certains objets avaient été légèrement déplacés par l'équipe de l'entretien de l'Enterprise déjà à bord, mais pour le reste, rien n'avait changé. La brosse de Ève était toujours sur la table basse, il y avait toujours quelques cheveux accrochés à ses dents. Elle y resterait jusqu'à son retour à bord. Son kabika était étendu sur le lit.  
Jim sentit une puissante émotion le gagner. Bientôt, très bientôt, il y aurait à nouveau leur  _lag'i Ko-thy'la_  [amante commune] affalée sur le lit à pianoter sur son pad, à parler gaiement, à se cacher pour les prendre en photo par surprise, à les filmer en cachette... ou dans leurs bras, sur ce lit, nue et frémissante et...

Jim respira profondément pour se calmer.

\- Je sais, Spock. Il est dangereux de fantasmer sur l'avenir. Mais ce rêve-là est réalisable.

\- Nous ferons tout ce qu'il faudra pour le réussir. Répondit Spock avec pragmatisme. Ce n'est pas un fantasme mais un devoir: la place de notre épouse est à nos coté, notre devoir est de la ramener auprès de nous.

\- Vraiment,  _T'hy'la_ , j'adore ta façon de rationaliser les choses!

**ooo**

Aukins passa sa visite médicale le lendemain de sa première montée à bord de l'Enterprise. Il ne cacha pas au docteur McCoy qu'il souffrait d'une Sclérose latérale amyotrophique*. Normalement, une thérapie génique permettait d'éradiquer définitivement cette maladie. Hélas, il faisait partie des 0.00001% des malades à avoir fait une réaction allergique à ce traitement. Celui-ci avait considérablement ralenti l'évolution de sa maladie, mais il y avait "gagné" des douleurs musculaires quasi permanentes. Il avait fini par s'y faire, puisque aucun antalgique ne le soulageait vraiment.

\- Votre SLA mise à part, vous êtes en excellente santé! Conclut McCoy à la fin des examens. Excepté une légère insuffisance en vitamines, qu'une alimentation adaptée comblera.

Aukins avait tendance à faire peu attention à son régime alimentaire. À n'en pas douter, ce médecin n'aillait pas lui permettre de continuer ainsi. Et toute résistance serait futile.

\- Lors de notre contact mental avec madame Kirk-Spock, il m'est arrivé une chose incroyable : mes douleurs se sont tuent.

\- Oui, je sais. Madame S'chn t'gai-Kirk m'en a informé. Répondit le médecin. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je vous ai fait venir. Nous allons faire un essais dès aujourd'hui. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, Ève a fait un don de Saïshen au lieutenant Kyuoshi et à moi. Nous l'attendons justement.

\- Si je comprends bien, vous me proposez une thérapie électro-magnétique ?

\- Croyez-moi, cette lumière est plus qu'un simple rayonnement électro-magnétique. Nous ne risquons rien à essayer. Soit cela n'aura aucun effet sur vous, soit cela atténuera vos douleurs.

\- Je vous en remercie par avance, Docteur

\- Sachez bien que cela ne vous guérira pas. L'avertit McCoy. Mais le devoir d'un médecin est aussi de lutter contre la douleur

Azhular entra sans frapper, boudeur. L'idée du doc ne lui plaisait guère, mais, hélas pour lui, Bones s'était arrangé pour qu'il soit  _incapable_  de lui dire non.

Aukins se surprit à ne ressentir aucune frayeur vis à vis de ce Klingon à l'expression peu avenante, voire menaçante. Il ne fut pas long à comprendre la raison de ce paradoxe: nul·le n'avait peur de lui à bord, pas même lorsqu'il montrait sa tête des mauvais jours. Ce dangereux guerrier qui n'avait aucun scrupule à tuer son ennemi était malgré cela un homme bon, et il était aimé de ce médecin débordant d'empathie.

\- Allons-y. Bougonna-t-il abruptement

Ils se placèrent à droite et à gauche de Aukins et commencèrent à émettre le plus de Saïshen possible. Le scientifique ferma les yeux, émerveillé par la chaleur réconfortante dégagée par ces lumières. Elles pénétraient chacune des fibres de chacun de ses muscles, bienfaisantes. Même les paupières closes, Aukins pouvait voir les volutes énergiques de cette Saïshen apaisante. Celle du médecin semblait lui dire  _«ne souffrez plus»_  et celle du Klingon  _«battez-vous!»_  
Ce médecin comme ce guerrier étaient si différents et en même temps si semblables. Leurs Saïshen étaient comme des incendies rouges sang et bleus flamboyants, elles étaient toutes deux des lumières de feu.

Azhular n'avait plus envie de ronchonner: son  _QI'tu Sor_  était si beau, comme si toute sa compassion et la richesse de son âme lui étaient devenues visibles, le transcendaient. Et ce précieux-admirable Humain était sien!  
Bones s'émerveilla de la magnifique beauté de son Klingon. Ses prunelles d'améthyste brillaient comme des étoiles, ses cheveux se paraient de reflets écarlates, et cette bonté qu'il cachait soigneusement sous son agressivité guerrière transfigurait ses traits.

Leurs Saïshen se mêlaient autour de Aukins, pénétraient doucement dans son corps et le prodige se reproduisit. Les muscles se décontractèrent et retrouvèrent un peu de souplesse, la douleur se tut miraculeusement. Leurs lumières disparurent lentement. Aukins se sentait incroyablement bien, comme si le lieutenant Klingon lui avait transféré un peu de sa volonté et de sa force sur-humaine.

\- Le rendez-vous médical est fini? Demanda Azhular, les cheveux encore parcourus d'éclats de rubis

\- Oui.

Azhular passa son bras autour des épaules de Aukins et le poussa vers la porte sans aucun ménagement. Ignorant totalement le handicap de Aukins, il agissait avec lui comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui. Le chercheur boitilla jusqu'à la porte, comme soulevé par l'énergie du Klingon, redécouvrant le plaisir de marcher presque normalement, et surtout sans douleur.

\- Azhular! Protesta McCoy

\- Tu m'as promis quelque-chose, tu t'en souviens?

Aukins eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage rouge pivoine du docteur, mais visiblement pas réticent vis à vis de la promesse en question. Il en devina la teneur. Cela l'amusa et l'attendrit. La porte lui fut claquée au nez, et la serrure électronique tournée. Une jolie infirmière vint à sa rencontre, mal à l'aise vis à vis de cette attitude brutale:

\- Oh je suis désolée! Veuillez excuser monsieur Kyuoshi, il est un peu sanguin.

\- Grace à lui et au docteur, je ne souffre plus! Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que cela représente, Miss Chapel ! Répondit Aukins avec un grand sourire. Monsieur Kyuoshi peut bien être aussi désagréable qu'il voudra!

À son tour, Miss Chapel sourit. Le bonheur de cet homme était contagieux.

...

Azhular se tourna vers Leonard, les yeux étincelants. Sa Saïshen rouge-feu tournoyait à nouveau autour de lui. Plus félin, plus beau, plus  _dangereux_  que jamais. Leonard en eu des frissons: c'était lui la proie, et il n'allait pas pouvoir y échapper. Il recula et recula encore, et se retrouva coincé par son propre bureau. Azhular qui était resté immobile fondit sur lui.

Avant même d'avoir pu prononcer un mot, Leonard se retrouva soulevé avec une facilité déconcertante, il n'était pas en surpoids, mais tout même, il n'était léger à ce point! Il fut allongé sur la table.

-  _chay'pen SoH tlhap Qel mIw'e' Qel outfit 'ej!_  (Je vais te prendre sur ton bureau de médecin et dans ta tenue de médecin!) Gronda-t-il de sa voix grave qui envoyait des décharges électriques dans les reins de Leonard

-  _ghobe' wej yojlIjDaqNon_  (il ne faut pas). Protesta Leonard. N'importe qui peut entrer!

Mais Azhular savait de source sûre à quel point la situation était excitante pour son amant. Et même sans ce lien mental, l'érection qu'il sentait poindre tout contre en était la preuve charnelle... qui exacerbait ses appétits.

-  _yIngaQmoH lojmIt._ (La porte est fermée à clef). Et j'ai prévenu que je ne voulais pas être dérangé. Susurra-t-il à son oreille

Toustes avaient une confiance aveugle en Azhular, mais personne ne se serait risqué à se mettre entre lui et son compagnon, sauf incident vraiment grave. Tous les deux le savaient, et le Klingon avait décidé d'en jouer sans vergogne.

\- Tu avais tout prévu! Lui reprocha Leonard, sans une once de crédibilité

-  _SoH lay' pol vImojchoHmoH, chaq 'oH DaneH'a' pagh chomuvbe''a'_  (Je vais te faire tenir ta promesse, que tu le veuilles ou non! )

C'était un mensonge. Leonard savait pertinemment qu'au moindre murmure de leur mot de sécurité, tout s'arrêterait. Azhular le respectait trop pour le forcer de quelque manière que ce soit.

L'un des fantasmes de Azhular était de faire l'amour avec son Leonard, tous deux revêtus de leurs uniformes, dans le bureau du médecin, ou dans celui du chef de la sécurité. Leonard n'était pas contre le fait de le réaliser avec son guerrier Klingon... mais pas forcément en plein milieu de la journée. Ils n'étaient pas officiellement en service, mais tout de même!

Azhular se pencha sur Leonard et lui imposa un long baiser passionné, qui laissa l'Humain sans voix. Les phéromones  _Hoch nIv joq_  étaient délicieusement enivrantes. Le souvenir des premières avances de Azhular revinrent à la mémoire de Leonard. L'impétuosité de ce Klingon, son respect, sa ténacité et sa patience... sa propre peur de lui-même, son manque de confiance en lui, ses craintes infondées que ce guerrier tenace avaient réduites en pièce une à une

Leonard se redressa et saisit le visage de Azhular. À son tour, il vola un long baiser à son Klingon qui ne lui opposa aucune résistance. Leurs Saïshen tourbillonnantes s'enlacèrent. Leurs  _naph-fo-dan_  [boucliers mentaux], fragilisés par l'intensité de leurs émotions mutuelles, s'affaissèrent. L'amour éperdu qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre s'écoulèrent librement dans leurs esprits. Il circula en eux, telle une force fluide, lumineuse, passionnée, irrépressible, les attira encore plus dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les mains de Azhular se faufilaient sous la tunique médicale de Leonard, la soulevait sans la lui ôter. Sa bouche s'empara d'un mamelon hyper sensible, pendant que ses doigts jouaient avec l'autre. Leonard soupira et se cambra.  
L'érection de Leonard déformait son pantalon. Azhular perçut son inconfort. Il lui enleva ses bottines, rapidement rejointes par terre par le pantalon puis le caleçon.

Azhular se pencha sur le membre dressé et le prit en bouche avidement. Leonard entendit à peine le pop d'ouverture de la fiole de lubrifiant que le Klingon avait emmenée dans sa poche.  
Leur  _rituel_  se répéta, sans lassitude. Comme toujours, Azhular prit bien le temps de le préparer, avant de plonger en lui avec une satisfaction immense. Comme toujours, Leonard l'accueillit avec délectation, et l'enlaça de ses jambes et de ses bras. Ils ne jouaient plus à se battre.  
En fait, ils jouaient de moins en moins. Leonard éprouvait de moins en moins le besoin de résister, Azhular avait de moins en moins envie à faire semblant de forcer la main à son amant.

Azhular adorait donner du plaisir à son  _QI'tu sor_ , Leonard adorait donner du plaisir à son Bien-aimé. La jouissance de l'un était indispensable à la volupté de l'autre.  
Ils avaient juste envie, besoin de s'aimer, tout simplement partager leur amour. De la façon la plus simple et la plus naturelle. Partager une étreinte, donner et se donner, peu importait qui  _prenait_  qui... partager leur émotions, sans un mot, en unissant leur esprit de plus en plus étroitement... leur complémentarité était si merveilleuse.

Leur plaisir augmenta, encore et encore. Leurs vêtements provoquaient une frustration délectable. Ils étaient comme une barrière entre eux, les obligeant à se concentrer d'avantage sur les endroits de leurs corps où leurs chairs nues se rejoignaient et se mêlaient. Ils continrent difficilement leurs soupirs de plaisir. Leonard se cambra une dernière fois, convulsa dans les bras de Azhular et l'entraîna dans son orgasme...

Lentement, ils redescendirent sur terre. Leonard s'assit sur le bureau. Il contempla Azhular. Le Gamin était plus beau que jamais... et il en était parfaitement conscient! Bon sang de satané Gamin prétentieux!

\- J'ai le dos en compote. Protesta Leonard. C'est la première et la dernière fois que nous le faisons sur mon bureau!

\- Comme tu veux. Répondit Azhular qui avait eu ce qu'il voulait, mais réfléchissait déjà à la façon de l'obtenir à nouveau, pour tester une autre position.

\- Ne crois pas que je n'entends pas ce qui se passe dans ta cervelle de Gamin inconséquent! Surtout quand tu le penses aussi fort!

Azhular se contenta d'un sourire plein de dents, puissantes et blanches comme neige. Il remit ses  _Naph-fo-dan_  en place en reboutonnant son pantalon.

...

Le lendemain, McCoy proposa à Aukins de programmer cette thérapie le soir, après le dîner. Il ne précisa pas que Azhular était bien déterminé à se faire "rétribuer en nature" pour ce service, et que ses exigences avaient augmentées. (et impliquaient un certain nombre  _d'expérimentations_  sensuelles sur le bureau de leur cabine commune, expérimentations pour lesquelles Leonard avait exigé de recevoir à chaque fois un massage du dos et de ses reins mis à dure épreuves)

**ooo**

Spock et Jim se présentèrent ensemble à l'infirmerie pour la visite médicale décidée par McCoy

\- Je crains le pire. Grommela McCoy en les faisant entrer dans son cabinet médical. Vous ne pouvez donc pas vous passer l'un de l'autre cinq minutes ?

\- Nous avons décidé en accord avec Ève de nous servir de la puissance catalisatrice de l'énergie électro-magnétique produite lors notre contact hebdomadaire pour sur-activer les moteurs via le cristal de dilithium. Expliqua placidement Spock

\- ... et ? Demanda McCoy, soupçonneux  
Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, cet air encore plus coincé que d'ordinaire de Spock. Cette tête des décisions dangereuses au motif que  _«c'est l'unique solution logique à appliquer pour résoudre un problème en apparence insoluble»._

\- Nous comptons y mettre toutes nos forces. Poursuivit Jim

McCoy n'aimait pas non plus cette expression grave sur le visage de Jim, ce regard décidé. Quels risques sur-réalistes ces deux idiots avaient encore décidés de prendre  _«pour le plus grand bien»_?  
\- ...et ? Mais crachez-moi votre couleuvre! S'impatienta-t-il

\- Pardon ? Demanda Spock  
Il connaissait les expressions "cracher sa pastille", "cracher le morceau" et "avaler une couleuvre" mais pas celle-ci.

\- La couleuvre que vous comptez me faire avaler tous les deux!

\- Cela risque de nous plonger directement dans une transe algique. Expliqua Jim

\- Oui, je sais. Je commence à en avoir l'habitude de votre vaudou Vulcain, ça vous fait ça presque à chaque fois. C'est pour cela que vous vous enfermez dans vos quartiers après chaque entrainement lumineux.

\- Certes, cependant cette transe durera au minimum 14,56 heures, mais nos vies ne seront pas en danger à la condition que cette transe ne soit pas interrompue. Expliqua Spock sans réagir à la provocation de McCoy

\- Pas en danger?! SPOCK, TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? Explosa Bones  
Plus une transe algique était longue, plus cela sous-entendait de graves dégâts corporels

\- Telle n'est pas mon intention, Docteur. Répondit Spock froidement

\- C'est ça ou bien un voyage qui durera plus d'un an, Bones! Répliqua sèchement Jim. Ève se trouve par delà Dochnesh, rien que pour atteindre cet endroit, il nous faudra au minimum 1 an en distorsion 9! Si nous parvenons à obtenir la distorsion 10 pendant 5 minutes, cela pourrait réduire le voyage de 50 à 70%!

-Une réduction de 70% signifie un parcours de 109.5 jours au lieu de 365, soit approximativement 3.65 mois dans le meilleur des cas. Insista Spock

McCoy regarda longuement les deux hommes. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour les dissuader. Dans un même temps, il les comprenait: loin d'eux, la Petite souffrait.

\- Ok. Soupira-t-il. À partir d'aujourd'hui, hypospray de fortifiant tous les jours! Et le premier immédiatement!

Ce fut quand Jim ne protesta pas à cette menace que Bones comprit à quel point son ami était déterminé

**ooo**

Le grand jour allait enfin arriver.

La veille du départ, Sarek et Amanda vinrent souhaiter à leurs fils un bon voyage. Ils soupèrent ensemble, dans l'intimité de leurs appartements à l'ambassade Vulcaine. Le repas fut chaleureux.

Il y avait belle lurette que Amanda et Jim n'étaient plus impressionné·es ou dérouté·es par l'expression neutre de leurs Vulcains préférés. Illes avaient appris à lire la langue des sourcils haussés. Et surtout, leurs esprits n'étaient jamais loin les uns des autres.

Cela faisait bien longtemps maintenant que Sarek et Spock n'étaient plus incommodés par les manifestations émotionnelles de leurs Humain·es préféré·es, d'autant plus que Jim et Amanda restait sobres, sauf lorsqu'ils riaient. Ces rires étaient de plus si satisfaisants à entendre.

Spock ne protesta pas quand Amanda déposa un baiser maternel sur sa joue :  
\- Tu le donneras à notre Petite Ève de ma part! Dit-elle avec tendresse

...  
_-_ Nam-tor ish-veh naham-fam... _[C'est irrationnel...]_ Pensa Spock

 _-_ Nam-tor Ko-mehk t'nash-veh ashayam-yehat ! _[ta mère est vraiment adorable!]  
_...

\- Je vous le promets,  _Ko-mehk_  [mère]. Acquiesça Spock. Ève comprendra votre démarche.

Jim sourit avec tendresse. Ni Spock, ni Sarek n'évoquèrent verbalement l'irrationalité de ce baiser : ils savaient combien les Humains avaient besoin de ces gestes symboliques.

\- Promettez-moi de revenir vivant, tous les trois! Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Nous ferons de notre mieux Amanda. Répondit Jim. Mais sachant que nous sommes poursuivis par la lois de Murphy, nous seront logiquement retardés en route à un moment où un autre

Sarek haussa un demi-sourcil d'amusement. Amanda eut un rire attendri, et en même temps un peu triste. Elle se souvenait de cette lois que Ève avait évoquée lors de leur trajet pour affronter Dochnesh. Cela avait été quelques minutes de précieux bonheur avant que la cruauté de la réalité ne revienne les agresser

\- Certes. Approuva Spock. Cependant, tu trouves toujours la solution pour nous sortir du problème. Quitte a faire un coup de Poker menteur

\- Non, c'est toi avec ton esprit rationnel et logique.

**ooo**

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. L'émotion était palpable.

Kirk et Spock avaient retrouvé leurs uniformes. Séjal, Azhular et son équipe portaient le leur avec fierté.  
Leurs ami·es les avaient accompagnés jusqu'à la plateforme de départ où les attendait la navette qui allait les amener à bord de l'Enterprise  
Lash'a, Yar-taluhk et Kur'ek'zer se partageaient de gros câlins bourdonnants et tendrement illuminés par la lumière de Lash'a

-  _Too sukaï emi tame,_  mes amis (Que les Dieux célestes vous accordent leur précieuse bénédiction) Dit Senta avec une solennité amicale

-  _Too sukaï emi tame,_  Senta. Répondirent Jim et Spock

\- Que votre voyage se déroule sans encombres. Dit Sikan. Transmettez mes respects à T'Kahael Ève

\- Nous lui transmettrons votre amitié. Répliqua Jim avec un amical sourire

-  _Dif-tor heh smusma, sa-fular t'nash-veh_  [longue vie et prospérité, mes fils] Dit Sarek avec une impassibilité qu'il n'avait qu'en apparence.

\- Prenez bien soin de vous! Ajouta Amanda avec émotion. Promettez que vous veillerez sur eux, Docteur, Lieutenant Azhular

\- Ne vous faites de soucis. Sourit le Klingon

\- Je vous promets de garder un œil sur ces deux têtes de mule, Madame.

Ils montèrent à bord de la navette qui décolla vers l'Entreprise...

**ooo**

* * *

**fin de la seizième partie**

**à suivre :** Partie 17  _Na'fainu-fam_  [vers l'inconnu]

* * *

 **Le coin plan du vaisseau**  
Il n'est pas évident de retrouver le plan exact de l'Enterprise, car les info ne se recoupent pas, voire se contredisent  
Je me suis inspirée de l'article sur le site  
fr·memory-alpha·wikia·com/wiki/USS_Enterprise_(NCC-1701)

j'ai fait ce petit tableau pour résumer :

ooo

**Le coin médical :  
sclérose latérale amyotrophique**

Comme certains l'auront remarqué, je me suis vaguement inspiré du physicien théoricien et cosmologiste britannique  **Stephen Hawking**  pour créer mon  _Steven Aukins_. Je trouve que son courage et son combat face à sa maladie sont indissociables de sa personnalité.  
Cet homme était un scientifique et un combattant qui n'a jamais baissé les bras. Il est mort le 14 mars 2018, mais il était encore vivant lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre.

Je vous conseille  **le film Hawking,**  qui raconte comment Hawking a réussi à faire face à cette maladie quand elle a commencé à lui pourrir la vie, et comment il a commencé à travailler sur l'origine de l'univers.  
Ce téléfilm britannique a été réalisé d'après  **un scénario de Peter Moffat**  (qui a aussi co-scénarisé la série Sherlock), avec  **Benedict Cumberbath**  dans le rôle principal. (soupiiir de fane, cet acteur est vraiment aussi paaarfait que dans le rôle de Sherlock)  
Rien que pour Benedict, qui habite totalement de rôle, ce petit téléfilm vaut la peine d'être regardé

 **Plus sérieusement : espoircharcot(point)org/la-maladie-de-charcot/  
** _"La Sclérose Latérale Amyotrophique (SLA) ou maladie de Charcot (du nom du médecin qui l'a décrite au 19ème siècle) est une maladie neurodégénérative caractérisée par un affaiblissement, puis une paralysie des muscles des jambes et des bras, des muscles respiratoires, ainsi que des muscles de la déglutition et de la parole. Les fonctions intellectuelles et sensorielles ne sont pas touchées. C'est une maladie évolutive grave résultant d'une destruction de certaines cellules nerveuses (les motoneurones ou neurones moteur) qui réduit l'espérance de vie des personnes atteintes..."_

**ooo**


	81. Chapter 81

_Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XVII _Na'fainu-fam_ [vers l'inconnu]

* * *

 **chapitre 1** **_Falteraya_ ** **  
[Union]**

**oOo**

Précédemment  
Ils montèrent à bord de la navette qui décolla.

**ooo**

Jim reprit son fauteuil de Capitaine et Spock sa place d'officier scientifique.  
Les trois physicien·es, la fine équipe au complet, Bones, Azhular et Séjal étaient aussi sur la passerelle. Une vive émotion était perceptible, même par les Vulcains.

\- Monsieur Chekov, avez-vous programmé les coordonnées transmises par Séjal? Demanda tranquillement le Capitaine

- _Да Ҡапитан_! Répondit Chekov à qui l'émotion avait fait fait resurgir ses mots Russes  
Mais nul ne songea à lui en faire le reproche, et Sulu lui adressa un sourire complice

\- Bien. Monsieur Sulu, allumage des moteurs principaux.

\- Moteurs allumés, Capitaine.

\- Parfait. Démarrage!

Dans un infime frisson, l'Entreprise glissa hors du hangar spatial.

\- Vitesse d'impulsion le temps que dépassions la lune, puis distorsion facteur 8

\- Aye, Capitaine. Répondit le Lieutenant Sulu.

Kirk ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre trop fort. Sur son épaule, Lash'a ne lui cachait pas son mélange de joie et d'impatience. Même s'il ne percevait aucune émotion en provenance de Spock, il savait que celles-ci étaient soigneusement refoulées derrière ses _nahp-fo-dan_ [barrières mentales].  
Illes étaient en route pour Chzhizv! Ils allaient bientôt retrouver leur Précieuse, leur _Vakayam_ [Adorée], leur Ève-à-eux!  
Jim imaginait sans peine les sentiments de son _Pi'ha'su_ [Petit Ange], là-bas, à l'autre bout de l'univers. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui commençait leur voyage vers elle. Espoir et impatience... En réponse à ces pensées, Spock accepta de laisser un infime affect échapper à son contrôle rigoureux. Une sorte de... sérénité impatiente. Jim ne put retenir un demi sourire, il fallait être Spock pour être capable d'éprouver une telle oxymore.

Kirk était plus fier que jamais de son équipage : toustes celleux qui avaient affronté Dochnesh avaient répondu à l'appel, sans poser de questions, ni tergiversations, _"fidèles au poste et toujours prêts!"_. Les membre de son équipage étaient décidément les meilleurs des meilleurs !

Spock et lui avaient recruté quelques volontaires de plus pour compléter au pied levé le personnel manquant. Azhular et Lash'a avaient pris part à cette sélection. Peu importait l'ethnie, il fallait que les futurs nouveaux membres soient aptes à se fondre au sein de l'équipage et parfaitement conscients de ce à quoi ils s'engageaient. Ils ne leur avaient pas caché les dangers potentiels de cette mission vers les contrées totalement inconnue d'un univers parallèle _: "Une mission suicide dans un endroit inexploré de l'univers ?... chouette, quelle belle aventure!"_ avait plaisanté l'une d'elleux et cette phrase avait fait le tour de l'équipage, au sein duquel _les nouveaux et nouvelles_ s'étaient rapidement intégré·es.

L'équipage était réduit à son plus strict minimum. Mais il était toujours aussi prompt à trouver de bonnes raisons de rire et de plaisanter, tout en effectuant son travail avec sérieux et efficacité. Kirk savait que des soirées musicales et dansantes avaient déjà été programmées pour les deux mois à venir... au prétexte d'intégrer les nouveaux membres de façon conviviale.

À celleux-ci s'ajoutaient de vaillants soldat·es Klingon·nes, Kokivo-yan·nes et Epsylonnien·nes, rescapé·es du combat contre Dochnesh, que Azhular avait sélectionné·es avec rigueur pour compléter l'équipe de sécurité.

McCoy avait quant à lui engagé Miss Hanaï Yuka une doctoresse Kokivo-yan, spécialiste entre autre de la biologie des Klingons, recommandée par Senta et approuvée par Lash'a, pour le seconder avec le docteur N'Benga. Il avait demandé et obtenu de _Shi'Oren k'haraset_ [l'académie de médecine de Vulcain] une documentation médicale détaillée, qu'il s'était engagé à garder secrète.

À ces recrutements, s'étaient invités Shanak et T'Pri. Ce couple d'entomologiste et botaniste Vulcains, ami·es de T'Raya était aussi impatient que pouvait l'être des Vulcains, de rencontrer les Zhizv Myrmarachnéens. July Alexa l'entomologiste s'entendait déjà très bien avec T'Pri, Frank Atkins le botaniste avait déjà de passionnants échanges avec Shanak, et Eto Yamagashi l'éthologue se mêlait à leurs échanges avec plaisir.  
La planète Chzhizv représentait à elle seule une promesse de découvertes passionnantes. Et attendant, il leur restait encore toustes les échantillons et les données accumulées lors de leur précédent voyage. Notamment celleux de Kastik ek'tra la planète des insectes-plantes et de Kôkivo-ya. Illes n'avaient pas fini de dépouiller. Ce qui leur promettait des journées captivantes.  
Et bien sûr, les trois physicien·nes complétaient l'équipe scientifique.

Toustes partageaient l'excitation du Capitaine, chacun·es pour des raison qui lui étaient propres.

ooo

Dès que l'Enterprise eut quitté le Système solaire, Spock et Jim descendirent au pont 14, dans la salle du réacteur central. Scotty prit le relais dans la fauteuil du Capitaine. Séjal remplaça Spock. Alice suppléa Scotty.  
Bones et Azhular les accompagnèrent mais ne rentrèrent pas avec eux dans la salle.

Au même moment, à l'autre bout de l 'univers, Ève se monta tout en haut de la tour, comme tous les jours. Aïshima et Sezv l'accompagnèrent mais n'entrèrent pas avec elle dans la baie de collecte électro-magnétique. Ève les avaient prévenues de ce que comptaient faire avec ses époux pour qu'ils puissent arriver plus rapidement. Elle allait leur transmettre le plus d'énergie possible via leur _Kash-naf_. Elle les avait averties qu'elle risquait de perdre connaissance, d'avoir l'air morte. Mais qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter et la laisser s'auto-guérir lors de cette transe algique.

À l'heure dite, toustes trois commencèrent à émettre leurs Saïshen. Leur connexion fut immédiate. Leurs esprits, si avides de se retrouver, s'unirent à nouveau. Illes savourèrent ce profond bonheur d'être à nouveau un.  
Illes concentrèrent toutes leurs énergies, toutes leurs volontés dans le cristal de dilithium. Il fallut à peine 56.32 secondes pour que la jauge énergétique soit pleine.

Sulu poussa aussitôt les moteurs en distorsion 10 tandis que Chekov surveillait rigoureusement le cap : ils n'avaient pas droit à l'erreur, sous peine de se retrouver détournés à des mois, voire des années de leur destination finale.

Dans les salles des moteurs, les équipes de Scotty veillaient au bon fonctionnement des machines pour leur éviter toute surchauffe. Alice s'était directement connectée à Hali-t'ama pour les avertir immédiatement au moindre problème.

Le vaisseau trembla à peine. Les consolidations des Kôkivo-Epsyloniens étaient efficaces. Les _T'hylara_ tinrent aussi longtemps qu'illes le purent, leurs âmes s'accrochant, se raccrochant, se retenant les unes aux autres avec ferveur. Puis soudain, illes furent à bout de force. Illes perdirent connaissance et s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Leurs lumières s'éteignirent.

Ce fut le signal pour Bones et Azhular qui se précipitèrent dans la salle des machines. Spock et Jim étaient très pâles et amaigris. Le docteur commença par injecter dans leurs veines son habituel hypospray de fortifiant.  
Azhular les souleva, Spock, puis Jim, sans effort dans ses bras puissants pour les poser sur la civière. Bones fit une rapide analyse avec son médicordeur. La veille, il avait demandé à Spock de se mettre en transe algique afin d'être capable à l'avenir d'en lire les signes sans erreur. Ils allaient à peu près _bien_ , enfin, en tenant compte de la situation. Les deux hommes étaient épuisés, mais quelques heures de leur _transe magique_ , et ils allaient être comme neuf.

Une fois les deux hommes allongés à l'infirmerie, les lits connectés permirent de faire un bilan de santé plus pointu

\- ... hum... les ondes de leurs cerveaux sont passées en onde delta, entre-coupées de courtes périodes d'ondes alpa*.

\- C'est à dire? Demanda Azhular, inquiet

\- Les ondes delta sont celles du sommeil profond et les alpha s'obtiennent par la méditation. C'est pendant le sommeil profond que les cellules du corps se régénèrent. Donne-moi les perf que j'ai mises dans la table de nuit

\- La jaune pour Jim, la verte pour Spock?

\- Oui, sauf qu'il va falloir que j'augmente la part des nutriments. Ces deux idiots ont grillé plus des deux-tiers de leur masse graisseuse! J'espère au moins qu'ils n'ont pas fait cela pour rien!

À n'en pas douter, Jim allait en profiter pour manger plus de croissants le matin, et augmenter la taille de ses portions de dessert...

Azhular lui tendit les perfusions. Puis, il alla enclencher le bouton du communicateur  
\- Azhular à passerelle

\- Passerelle, ici Sulu. Le Capitaine et le Commandant vont bien? Répondit aussitôt le lieutenant

\- Oui, ils vont devoir dormir un moment. Est-ce que cela a réussi?

\- Nous avons parcouru 45899 PARSECS, Lieutenant! S'exclama la voix de Chekov dans le haut parleur.

\- Et il nous reste combien de jour à faire en maintenant la distorsion 9? Demanda Azhular

\- 2 à 3 mois. Répondit Chekov

\- Tant que cela. Murmura Azhular, avant de dire à haute voix. Ok, je raccroche.

Azhular se retourna vers son amant et répéta :  
\- 2 à 3 mois, alors que nous avons franchi plus de 45000 parsec et que nous nous déplaçons en distorsion 9 !

\- C'est ce que Spock avait calculé. Lui répondit McCoy. N'oublions pas que nous nous rendons aux confins de l'univers

...

À l'autre bout de l'univers, ce fut le même signal pour Aïshima et Sezv. La Zhizv la souleva dans ses bras avec délicatesse et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Le médecin Sishen leur avait laissé un hypospray de fortifiant que Aïshima administra à son _Haïmei-naï_ (enfant-chérie). Elle garda longuement dans ses bras sa fille pâle et amaigrie, en diffusant sa plus tendre, sa plus aimante des Saïshen.

**ooo**

Allongé à coté de son T'hy'la, Jim n'eut pas besoin d'avoir recours à son habituelle _brutalité_ affective pour sortir Spock de sa transe. Alors qu'ils émergeaient lentement, ils sentirent une présence familière, et leurs cœurs s'accélérèrent brutalement. Posée sur leurs mains jointes, Lash'a se réveilla doucement, et se mit à ronronner faiblement.

À l'autre bout de l'univers, Ève s'éveillait doucement. Elle se mit soudain à trembler, se demandant, suppliant le ciel, que cette impression ne soit pas juste un rêve.

Leurs trois esprits, blottis les uns contre les autres...  
ooh, cette complétude était si merveilleusement délectable

...  
_\- Ri nam-tor ish-veh run ha ? [Est-ce un rêve?]_ S'étonna Ève qui n'osait y croire

 _\- Ri nam-tor ish-veh run ha ?_ Répondit Jim en échos avec la même incrédulité

 _\- Ri nam-tor ish-veh tor-yehat ha ? [Est-ce possible?]_ Demanda Spock le plus rationnellement possible pour fuir le débordement émotionnel qui le menaçait  
...

Illes se forcèrent à revenir à la réalité tangible, le plus pragmatiquement possible. C'était le seul moyen de vérifier si leur ressenti était une illusion ou pas. Leurs sensations étaient étrangement parallèles. Dans un même mouvement, illes ouvrirent leurs yeux, s'assirent lentement sur leurs lits. Leurs corps étaient engourdis et lourds, épuisés malgré leur _Tow-kath..._ et le ronronnement de Lash'a sonnait à leurs oreilles comme la plus harmonieuse des mélodies

Les murs blanc de l'infirmerie, les perfusions à leurs bras lançant un petit pincement de douleur... mais surtout Bones et Azhular face à eux, de larges cernes sous les yeux, crépitants de Saïshen rouges et bleues... et véritablement furieux...

La chambre dans la tour, la perfusion à son bras dont l'aiguille faisait un peu mal... mais surtout Aïshima assise sur le lit, toute pâle, les yeux brillant d'inquiétude, les joues marquées par des trace de larmes.

\- NE ME REFAITES **PLUS JAMAIS _ÇA_** ! Hurla Bones en leur vrillant les tympans

La preuve était faite qu'illes ne rêvaient pas, tant les décibels leur vrillèrent les tympans, que ce soit à bord de l'Enterprise ou à l'autre bout de l'univers. Illes ne rêvaient pas.

...  
Toustes les trois échangèrent leurs pensées de façon réflexe, comme illes l'avaient toujours fait, avec naturel, comme si illes n'avaient jamais été séparé·es. C'était pour elleux le moyen le plus simple pour éviter toute surcharge émotionnelle face à ce miracle inattendu.

 _\- Vraiment, depuis qu'il est en couple avec Azhular, Bones crie de plus en plus fort_. Songea Jim

 _\- Vi'kla-min [En effet] ._ Approuva Spock

- _Nash-ni! Ha ! [Ça alors, oui!]_ Renchérit Ève joyeusement. _Il m'a fait mal aux oreilles !_  
...

\- Mon _Haïmei-naï_ (mon enfant chérie), te revoilà enfin! S'exclama Aïshima les larmes aux yeux, d'une voix douce et vibrante

\- TU NE SAIS PLUS COMPTER, SPOCK ? Vos 14 heures ont duré DEUX JOURS ! Gronda Azhular comme une accusation. DEUX JOURS! Même la bestiole ne s'est pas réveillée !

\- Deux jours pendant lesquelles vos constantes étaient dangereusement basses, et les ondes cérébrales de vos encéphales ont joué de façon synchronisée au yoyo entre ondes delta, alpha et gamma, comme si vous n'aviez qu'un seul cerveau pour deux! Ajouta McCoy. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce vaudou Vulcain? Ce n'était pas une transe algique normale!

\- Tu as été dans le comas pendant deux jours complets ! Avoua Aïshima qui contenait à grand peine un sanglot, mais dont les lourdes larmes coulaient sur les joues. Oh, mon _Haïmei-naï_ , mon enfant chérie, j'étais si inquiète! Si inquiète! J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue à nouveau !

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiétée, _Mumei-naï_. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine! Répondit aussitôt Ève que la douleur si sincère de Aïshima blessait.

La voix de Bones et Azhular retentissait puissamment dans l'esprit de Ève, tandis que celle d'Aïshima s'élevait dans les esprits de Spock et Jim.  
Le visage de la Sishen était si aimant, si maternel, sa douleur si touchante.  
Les expressions de colère de Bones et Azhu étaient finalement si... attendrissantes  
... tant d'amours si sincères

Non, définitivement non, ce n'était pas un rêve!  
Étrangement, malgré la puissance de leurs bonheurs, les esprits de Jim et Ève ne s'emballèrent pas. C'était comme si toutes les _Kash-nohv_ [fusions mentales] accomplies lors de leurs exercices de Saïshen les avaient préparé·es à cet événement. Illes avaient appris à gérer ces moment de bonheurs extatiques, aussi incommensurables qu'éphémère de se retrouver uni·es et l'infinie souffrance de se savoir à nouveaux séparé·es jusqu'au lendemain  
Ce ne fut plus difficile de Spock. Il avait toujours contenu ses émotions. Il dut rehausser ses _nahp-fo-dan_ pour conserver son calme.  
Lash'a n'avait pas la possibilité de lier son esprit à celui de Ève, mais elle percevait sa présence en ses K'diwa-Jim-Spock. Elle en était si heureuse.

Toustes trois eurent un long frisson, leurs regards devinrent flous tandis qu'illes échangeaient à nouveau leur pensées

...  
- _Ève._ Pensa Spock avec solennité. _Adun'a t'nash-veh, Adun'a t'etek, va'ashiv nam-tor etek kash-nafik ! [Mon épouse, notre épouse, nous voici à nouveau liés.]_

_\- Spock! Jim! Je vais pleurer tant je suis heureuse!_

_\- Ève, ma chérie, Pi'ha'su t'nash-veh..._ [mon petit'ange] Fut tout ce que fut capable de dire Jim, tétanisé de bonheur  
...

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe? S'inquiéta Bones en voyant Jim trembler, sa colère retombant d'un coup

\- Nos esprits sont à nouveau liés avec celui de Ève. Répondit impassiblement Spock. Il est probable que la transe algique ait été plus longue que prévu afin que nos esprits puissent se reconnecter correctement ensemble. Ce qui explique les fluctuations importantes des courbes de nos ondes mentales.

\- ...pardon? S'exclama Bones subitement inquiet pour la santé mentale de ses amis

\- Est-ce possible ? S'étonna Azhular en oubliant toute sa rancune  
Sa _loq be nI'_ et ses amis devaient être si heureuxses d'être à nouveau uni·es ainsi malgré la distance qui les séparaient

\- Ève, _Haïmei-naï_ , que t'arrive-t-il? S'inquiéta Aïshima. Tu as mal quelque part? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

\- Oh, _Mumeï-Naï._ Nos esprits sont à nouveau liés. Si tu savais... si tu savais... je...

Elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Aïshima serra fort tout contre elle son enfant-chérie. Elle était si heureuse pour elle. Jim et Spock perçurent son étreinte, tout son amour maternel et cela leurs fit autant de bien qu'à leur _Ko-t'hy'la._

Tous trois se turent.  
Ils gouttèrent simplement à ce bonheur pur de leurs âmes blotties les unes contre les autres  
Cette émotion partagée.  
Cette sensation de complétude.

Mentalement uni·es.

Enfin.

Oui, ils étaient encore à des parsecs et des parsecs les un·es de autres, mais leurs esprits étaient enfin réunis.  
Oui le voyage promettait d'être long et semé d'embûches.  
À défaut de prendre Ève dans leur bras, Spock et Jim allaient pouvoir la soutenir moralement, lui parler, partager leurs émotions, être ensemble, être un.  
Oui, ses _Sa-t'hylara_ étaient encore si loin d'elle, mais elle allait pouvoir partager sa vie avec eux. Déjà, elle sentait sa joie de vivre renaître en elle.

\- Je vous relève de vos fonctions jusqu'à demain. Déclara Bones les faisant presque sursauter. Le temps que vous réajustiez vos esprits.

\- Merci, Bones. Répondit Jim simplement

Spock n'émit aucune protestation.

\- Nous allons vous ramener à vos cabines Proposa Azhular

\- Je vais te laisser seule. Dit Aïshima en déposant un baiser sur son front. Je pense que tu as besoin de renouer avec eux en toute intimité, je suis sûre que tu as des milliers de choses à leur dire!

\- Merci _Mumei-naï._

ooo

Spock et Jim eurent du mal à rester debout lors du trajet. Azhular et McCoy les accompagnèrent jusqu'à leurs quartier. Ils les aidèrent à aller jusqu'à leur futon où se trouvait toujours le kabika de Ève. Spock et Jim s'y allongèrent.  
McCoy disposa des morceaux de fruits dans une coupelle qu'il posa sur la table de nuit. Il prit Lash'a et la déposa doucement à coté de la soucoupe. Elle commença immédiatement à manger lentement.

\- Veuille bien sur ces deux idiots. Murmura-t-il avant de sortir avec Azhular.

Lash'a lui répondit par un bourdonnement malicieux.

Azhular et Bones sortirent.

...  
\- Shok'uh t'dular ! _[Embrassez-vous]._ Leur supplia doucement l'esprit de Ève  
...

Leur lèvres se rencontrèrent et la douceur du baiser se matérialisa sur les lèvres de Ève. Elle fut tantôt dans l'esprit de Jim, tantôt dans celui de Spock, goûtant à leur baiser avec bonheur. Oh, comme ils auraient aimé se donner plus. Mais, malgré la transe, leurs organismes étaient épuisés et ils s'endormirent enlacés.

ooo

Spock se réveilla en toute fin de journée et contempla son _Sa-t'hy'la_ endormi. Il percevait distinctement les ondes delta de sommeil de Ève, agissant sur lui comme une berceuse apaisante. Lash'a était toujours sur la table de nuit. Elle s'y était fait un nid avec des feuilles duveteuses de l'une des plantes en pot, qu'elles avaient coupées et ramenées.

Spock s'assit sur le futon, en _Loshirak_ [position de méditation]. Lentement, malgré ses affects bouillonnants qui assiégeaient ses _Nahp-fo-dan_ , il entra en _Wh-ltri._

Le Katra de Ève était à nouveau lié aux leurs.  
Cette simple pensée le menait au bord du _Arie-abrash_ [débordement émotionnel]  
Jamais il n'aurait pu conjecturer que cela soit possible! C'était irrationnel, incroyable, et pourtant...

Il fallait qu'il comprenne! Comprendre comment cela avait été possible. Trouver une explication logique, pour ensuite rationaliser cet événement et gérer ses affects.  
Ce n'était pas un miracle, les miracles n'existaient pas. Quelque-chose avait permis que cela soit possible.

Spock se concentra sur leurs liens, plus puissants et fluides que jamais et... lumineux  
Leurs Saïshen !  
Leurs Saïshen étaient reliées à leur _Reh-vla-talikal'kash-naf_ !

Leurs entraînements lumineux pour se contacter avaient renforcé la puissance de leurs Saïshen. Toustes trois les avaient liées à leurs _Kash-naf_ afin d'accélérer leur communication _._ Spock sentait à présent sa propre lumière s'écouler naturellement en lui, de façon instinctive. Comme le sang dans ses veines, comme un souffle de vie. Sa Saïshen se déversait paisiblement dans leur _Kash-naf_ , l'alimentait de son énergie. Il percevait les Saïshen de ses _T'hylara_ s'unir à la sienne avec harmonie, la compléter en une parfaite symbiose.  
Il était par conséquent logique qu'illes soient à nouveaux réuni·es ainsi.

Ève avait toujours considéré sa Saïshen comme une bénédiction, un merveilleux cadeau du ciel, dont le but était de partager et transmettre de l'amour sous toutes ses formes. Elle en avait fait don à ses Amours. Puis à ses frères tant aimés. Elle avait eu par Aïshima la confirmation que la Saïshen était le don d'amour d'une Mère aimante à son bébé.  
Spock ne put que constater que sa _Taluhk-Adun'a_ avait raison depuis le début.

Ses affects s'apaisèrent. Spock glissa dans le _S'thaupi_ [l'état de l'au-delà]. Son esprit s'y régénéra.  
Tranquillement, il se rallongea à coté de Jim et replongea dans le sommeil.

Illes dormirent profondément ne se réveillèrent que le lendemain, au petit matin

Cette union merveilleuse n'était pas un rêve éphémère.  
Leurs Katra étaient toujours blottis les uns contre les autres.  
L'air circulait à nouveau dans leurs poumons et leurs sangs dans leurs veines.

Ève percevait les sensations de ses _ko-t'hylara_ , les contacts de leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre faisaient écho sur le sien, l'érection de Jim coincée contre les reins de Spock... Elle avait la sensation merveilleuse d'être blottie entre eux.

Illes eurent un long frisson. Le désir monta en elleux au fur et à mesure qu'illes se réveillaient.

Jim invita l'esprit de Ève à le rejoindre afin qu'illes ne fassent plus qu'un mentalement, afin de partager son corps avec elle, ses mains, son corps, sa peau, l'étreinte de Spock.  
Spock se souleva sur son coude et se pencha sur Jim. Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les siennes, et il frémit en reconnaissant la façon d'embrasser de Ève. Quel fascinant miracle que ses deux précieux _T'hylara_ réunis dans un même corps...

Ève avait souvent partagé son corps avec Jim, et il avait découvert grâce à elle l'extase inaccessible pour un homme de la pénétration vaginale.

C'était au tour de Jim de l'accomplir pour elle. Mais Ève ne l'avait jamais fait ainsi. Même si elle aimait les regarder s'aimer, elle n'était pas attirée par leur façon à eux de faire l'amour. Pourtant, là, elle avait besoin de plus qu'un "simple" partage mental de plaisir. Elle avait besoin de sentir à nouveau la force de Spock et de Jim en elle, même si ce n'était qu'à travers le corps de Jim ou celui de Spock, même si c'était d'une façon qui ne la faisait pas fantasmer, elle voulait aller par delà son aversion.

Tout deux connaissaient les réticences de Ève. C'était pour elle la première fois qu'elle allait percevoir leur étreinte de cette façon. Alors Spock fut doux et il prit son temps

Ève sentit ses seins durcir tandis que Spock mordillait tendrement les mamelons de Jim. Elle voulut agripper les cheveux de Spock et les mains de Jim obéirent à son désir. Jim lui avait totalement abandonné son corps. Les lèvres affamées de Spock parcoururent son corps, ses mains le couvraient le caresses possessives... qui se répercutaient sur la peau de Ève.

Spock prit le temps de préparer Jim à le recevoir, et Ève éprouva des sensations contradictoires. Elle le voulait, elle voulait faire l'amour avec eux... mais...

...  
_-_ Dvel-tor du do ri dvun-tor etek wehvah ha ? _[_ _Préfères-tu que nous n'allions pas plus loin?]_ Demanda Spock

-Ri! fatir'uh fi'halan! _[Non, continue!]_

 _-_ Nam-tor du ac'tuth k'du ha? _[Es-tu sûre de toi?]_

\- Ha, Ashayam nash-veh _[oui, mon Amour]_  
...

Spock se fit encore plus précautionneux. Il pénétra lentement Jim et Ève trouva cette sensation d'écartèlement encore plus étrange. Elle percevait pourtant l'excitation de Jim. Son plaisir absolu qui se déversaient dans ses sens à elle sans qu'elle ne parvienne à le partager vraiment. Comme si son esprit faisait un blocage.  
Ses _Sa-thylara_ en prirent conscience. Le plaisir de Jim descendit d'un cran. Il fallut à Spock toute sa concentration pour maintenir son érection.

\- Ha'su nash-veh Ha? _[mon Ange?]_ S'inquiéta Jim

\- Ha, Ashayam, nam-tor ish-veh dotokau _[oui, ça va]_ _fatir'uh fi'halan![Continuez! ]_

...

Spock atteignit cet endroit magique au plus profond de Jim, le plaisir jaillit en lui sans atteindre Ève.  
La frustration gagna les deux hommes. Spock ralentit ses mouvements. Ève les désirait, pourtant... Comment faire pour qu'elle ait elle aussi du plaisir? Leur étreinte n'avait aucun intérêt si leur _Ko-thy'la_ n'éprouvait pas de plaisir!

L'esprit de Jim s'empara du contrôle des mains de Ève.

...  
_\- Puis-je?_

 _\- Oui. Prends possession de mes mains!_  
...

Tandis que Spock restait immobile, les caresses de Jim descendirent le long du ventre de Ève, se glissèrent entre ses cuisses. Ses doigts réveillèrent cet endroit que Jim adorait. Il connaissait dans ses moindres recoins les pétales de cette fleur du plaisir qu'il aimait tant butiner. Le bourgeon se réveilla sous ces caresses aimantes. Il se connecta au plaisir transmis par l'esprit de Jim.  
Spock amorça un va et vient précautionneux et provoqua à nouveau une onde de plaisir en Jim. Celle-ci se transféra aussitôt dans le sexe de Ève, et uniquement là. Elle se cambra en poussant un cri de surprise et de plaisir.  
Oui!

Spock et Jim éprouvèrent une puissante jubilation: Oui!

Spock renouvela son mouvement à l'identique, provoquant à nouveau la jouissance de Jim... Ève s'y s'abandonna. Enfin. Ils le pouvaient eux aussi.  
Le plaisir extatique de Ève se déversa dans les veines de Spock et Jim, aggravant les leurs.  
Jim-Ève enlacèrent Spock avec possessivité.  
Oui!  
Spock saisit les cuisses de Jim pour aller plus profondément en lui  
Oui!  
Jim gémit, Ève soupira, cria.  
Oui! Oui!

 _\- T'hylara t'nash-veh_! Répétait Spock. _Telsular t'nash-veh!_ [mes épouxses] _Taluhklar taluhklar taluhklar_ [précieux] _K'nash-vehlar!_ [miens!]

\- Oh! Spock! Jim! Ma vie! Mon sang! Ma force! Ma raison d'être! _Ashau nash-veh dular!_ Je vous aime! _K'nash-vehlar!_

\- _Ha'su t'nash-veh_ [mon Ange] _Ashayam t'nash-veh!_ Mes Amours! _Vakayamlar t'nash-veh_ [mes Adorés] _K'nash-vehlar!_

La vague monta, gonfla, emporta tout sur son passage.  
Leurs doutes, la douleur de la séparation, plus rien d'autre n'existait que leurs esprits et leurs corps éperdument enlacés...

Illes reprirent lentement leur souffle.  
La frustration de ne pouvoir s'enlacer physiquement était toujours là, mais beaucoup moins douloureuse.

...  
_\- J'aimerai te voir, revoir ton visage._ Dit Jim. _Toi tu peux nous voir à travers nos yeux._

 _\- Il y a un miroir dans la salle de bain._ Répondit Ève en se levant doucement.

Elle remit l'un de ses kabika et se dirigea vers le grand miroir.

 _\- Nam-tor ish-veh aishan t'shar-fam t'du if ? [Quelle est la raison de ton anxiété?]_ Demanda Spock

 _\- Ri nam-tor nash-ak'shem ka. Vesht-rubai nash-veh_ [Ce corps n'est pas le même. J'ai changé.]

 _\- Ton Katra est plus important que ton apparence corporelle._ Répliqua aussitôt Spock très Vulcainement, avec la plus totale des honnêtetés

 _\- Quelque-soit ce corps,_ Kwon-sum dungi-nam-tor du Eve-t'etek! _[tu sera toujours notre Ève!]_ Affirma Jim avec sincérité

Rassurée, Ève croisa son reflet dans son miroir

 _\- Bordel ce que tu es belle!_ S'exclama Jim aussitôt, tandis qu'une bouffée de satisfaction en provenance de Spock se déversait en elle. _Tu n'as pas tant changé que cela!_

_\- Je pense que je suis un peu plus grande et peut-être plus forte. À cause des gènes de Azhular. Et la couleur de ma peau est un peu plus foncée. Et ces cheveux aussi sont plus épais et plus longs._

_\- Ces cheveux te vont à merveille, j'ai hâte d'y enfouir mon nez et d'y perdre mes doigts!_ Répliqua aussitôt Jim

_\- Alors, vous n'êtes pas déçus?_

_-_ Nam-tor du Adun'a t'etek _[Tu es notre épouse]._ Répliqua simplement Spock. _Que ton corps soit différent ne change rien à ce fait. De plus, comme le dit Jim, tu corresponds tout à fait aux critères des idéaux de la séduction Humaine, il en est de même pour les archétypes de la beauté Vulcaine_

Et dans la bouche de Spock, cela voulait dire _"tu es belle et tu me plais"_

Avant que Ève n'ait le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, son estomac fit bruyamment valoir ses droits. Jim rit.

...  
_\- Je crois qu'il serait raisonnable que tu nourrisses ce corps qui te va si bien!_ Pensa-t-il

- _Tes propos sont irrationnels._ Protesta aussitôt Spock

 _\- Vraiment, je vous adore!_ Répliqua Ève  
...

ooo

Quand Ève entra dans le réfectoire pour prendre son petit déjeuner, elle fut accueillie par Sezv qui lui parut toute excitée:  
\- Bonjour, Dame Ève. Dame Aïshima m'a dit que vous étiez à nouveau unie mentalement avec vos époux, et que l'un d'eux est un grand scientifique! C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle!

\- Bonjour, Sezv. Oui. En effet. répondit Ève avec un grand sourire

\- Pensez-vous pouvoir lui permettre de travailler avec nos scientifiques à travers vous ?

Ève ouvrit de grand yeux. Toute à son bonheur, elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle transmit cette question à Spock et Jim

...  
_\- Penses-tu que cela soit possible, Spock?_

 _\- Oui._ Nam-tor ish-veh marom-kash-nahp ! _[C'est une excellente idée]._ Approuva Spock. _Tu nous transmettrais leurs théories et nos scientifiques les leurs_

_\- Il serait peut-être plus logique que cela soit moi qui serve de relais, afin que Spock puisse travailler avec nos physiciens._

_\- Tu vas te retrouver à communiquer des théories que tu ne comprendras pas._ Contredit Spock. _Et je sais combien tu détestes ne pas comprendre._

 _\- Et j'y comprendrai encore moins que vous!_ Ajouta Ève. _Je n'ai pas votre niveau d'étude!_

 _\- Oui, mais nos esprit seront collés-serrés l'un tout contre l'autre._ Précisa Jim avec gourmandise.

 _\- Ah c'est pour ça!_ S'amusa Ève

 _\- Reconnais avec moi que le concept est tentant,_ Insista Jim

 _\- Oh oui! Tu sais que collé-serré c'est aussi une danse sensuelle?_ Ajouta Ève en leur envoyant une image d'elleux-trois en train de danser dans leur cabine.

 _\- Vous êtes bien conscient que nos échanges scientifiques n'aurions rien de sensuel._ Les avertit Spock très "sérieusement"  
...

Jim et Ève éclatèrent de rire à la remarque pseudo-sérieuse de leur Vulcain Adoré.

Aïshima ouvrit de grand yeux. C'était la première fois que Ève riait depuis sa régénération.  
Les personnes présentes au mess se retournèrent: le Capitaine n'avait pas ri ainsi depuis la "funèbre victoire"

Bones contempla Jim avec un air de _"on l'a perdu, il est devenu fou"_ , qui fit redoubler le rire de Jim, et celui de Ève. Spock se contenta de hausser un sourcil de satisfaction.

\- Ève n'a rien perdu de son sens de l'humour. Se contenta de commenter Spock

...  
_\- Oh le menteur!_ S'exclama Ève avec jubilation  
...

Leurs rires qui s'étaient calmés reprirent de plus belle, et se répandirent avec une joyeuse contagion, que ce soit dans le réfectoire sur Chzhizv ou dans le mess de l'Enterprise, excepté les Vulcains bien entendu. Bien que Bones, Azhular et Séjal perçurent distinctement l'amusement de Spock sous son masque de Vulcain impassible. Puis lentement, l'hilarité se calma, remplacée par un agréable sensation d'appartenir à une même communauté.

\- Nous venons de participer au tout premier fou-rire inter-spatial! Déclara Jim avec satisfaction. Autour de Ève, les personnes ont partagé notre hilarité

\- Les peuples Myrmaracnéens de cette planète sont doué de la faculté de rire ? Demanda Raive, enchanté par cette situation agréable.

\- Oui, les Zhizv sont parfaitement capables de rire. Répondit Spock très scientifiquement. Ève nous a rapporté que cette population est prompte au rire.

\- On disait autrefois que le rire est le propre de l'Homme. Précisa McCoy. Il semblerait en fait que le rire soit l'une des caractéristiques de l'intelligence.

Spock fut le seul Vulcain à entendre la pique de son ami. Il se contenta d'une réponse sous la forme d'un haussement de sourcil railleur, qui fit rire Jim, Bones et Azhular.

T'Aria contemplait en silence les interactions entre ces hommes. L'amitié qui les liait était visible. Elle n'avait encore jamais rien vu de tel entre Humanoïdes d'espèces si différentes. Elle se surprit à envier Spock et refoula aussitôt ce sentiment.

ooo

\- Spock et Jim trouvent cette idée excellente!

\- Fantastique. Il faudra que vous logiez chez l'une de nos scientifiques, car il serait trop compliqué de déménager leurs matériels et instruments.

\- Là où nous sommes déjà allées?

\- Oui, je les ai déjà contactées. Elles vous attendent avec impatience!

Ève tiqua. Elle aurait préféré que Sezv lui demande son avis avant d'effectuer cette démarche. Elle avait la désagréable sensation d'être une fois de plus instrumentalisée. Tout son amusement tomba d'un coup, au grand étonnement de Jim et Spock. Mais comme elle était déjà en train de parler avec d'autres personnes, ils ne posèrent pas de questions. Sezv vit tout de suite que quelque-chose n'allait pas

\- Vous ne voulez pas? S'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Si, j'irai. Répondit Ève en parvenant à dominer son mécontentement.

\- Vous auriez juste pu lui demander son avis avant. Expliqua Aïshima qui avait deviné le ressentit de sa fille.

\- Je ne comprends pas... S'étonna Sevz.

\- Les besoins de la communauté priment sur ceux de l'individu, c'est cela? Dit Ève, _un_ _peu trop_ doucement

\- Ce qui est bon pour la communauté l'est aussi pour l'individu! Affirma Sezv avec fierté, comme si cela allait de soi.

\- Je vois, comme chez les Vulcains. Mais les Humains comme moi ne pensent pas automatiquement de cette façon, nous sommes plus individualistes. Nous avons besoin de disposer de notre libre-choix.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Sezv, perplexe. Mais ce déménagement ne vous portera pas préjudice. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Mais ne vous faites pas de soucis. Je me suis fait la promesse de vous aider, et je le ferai par tous les moyens dont je dispose. Pas par devoir, mais parce que tel est mon choix.

\- Cela me plairait bien d'accompagner Ève. Intervint Aïshima. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai envie d'écrire et j'ai l'impression que de partir d'ici m'y aiderait

\- Je l'avais anticipé! Répondit Sezv très contente d'elle-même. Vous serez aussi la bienvenue

\- Juste un petit détail, sera-t-il possible que nous ayons chacune notre chambre? Demanda Aïshima. Je trouverai mieux l'inspiration. Et puis il est plus sain qu'une mère et sa fille ne dorment pas dans la même chambre.

...et son Enfant-Chérie avait certainement besoin de pouvoir se retrouver seule à seuls avec ses époux

\- Oui, je comprends. Cela ne posera pas de problème. Vous serez par contre hébergées chez deux familles différentes, dans des maison mitoyennes.

\- Avec des enfants ? Demanda Aïshima, des étoiles dans les yeux

\- Oui, bien sûr!

\- Quand partons-nous? Reprit Ève

\- Si vous le voulez bien, dès ce matin. Répondit Sezv qui avait bien retenu la remarque de Aïshima

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Ève pour faire sa valise. Quelques vêtements, une petite trousse de toilette et surtout son précieux pad et tout était prêt. Elle alla aider Aïshima qui avait une garde-robe plus fournie et voulait emmener quelques livres de poésie. Elles firent leurs adieux aux autres Sishen et avant la fin de la matinée, elles étaient dans la voiture.

...  
- _Spock, Jim! Nous sommes en route pour le centre de recherche en astro-physique et nous y seront avant la fin de la matinée._ Pensa Ève. _Le temps que nous prenions nos marques, et que nous nous installions, je pense que nous pourrons faire la première réunion dès demain matin_

 _\- Je prends note de cette information._ Répondit Spock très professionnellement

_\- C'est du rapide! S'étonna Jim_

_\- Sezv avait tout prévu. Elle a tout mis en place dès qu'elle a su que nous étions à nouveau unis. Elle sait que tu es grand scientifique!_

_\- Je ne suis pas un_ grand _scientifique._ Rétorqua aussitôt Spock

 _\- Tu es un grand scientifique._ Insista Jim. _Tu es la personnes aux connaissances les plus vaste que je connaisse!_

_\- Je vous suggère de débattre de cela en privé. Nos conversations mentales nous distraient de nos taches._

Spock appréciait pourtant plus que tout les délicieuses taquineries de ses _T'hylara_ , leur malicieuse Humanité. Mais Jim et lui étaient à leurs postes. En tant que Commandant Spock et Capitaine Kirk, ils se devaient de faire passer leurs devoirs avant leurs plaisirs. Jim et Ève le comprirent parfaitement et ne protestèrent pas.

 _\- Oui. Tu as raison de me rappeler à l'ordre._ Acquiesça Jim.

- _A ce soir! Biiiisou!  
..._

Chacun d'eux éleva ses _nahp-fo-dan_ , mais la présence des autres persistait en fond d'écran, douce et rassurante.

**ooo**

**À suivre  
** la voiture glissait silencieusement sur les routes qui les ramenaient à Saej-Zhi, traversant à nouveaux ces paysages magnifiques. Mais, contrairement à la première fois, le trajet se faisait en silence...

* * *

C'est la première fois que j'écris une scène d'amour _tantrique_...  
Est-ce que leurs retrouvailles mentales vous ont plues?

**ooo**

**ondes cérébrales**  
**nospensees·fr/types-dondes-cerebrales-delta-theta-alpha-beta-et-gamma/**  
il y aurait 4 types d'ondes cérébrales dans notre caboche, en fonction de l'activité de nos neurones :  
delta: sommeil profond sans rêve, qui repose le corps et l'esprit, recharge nos défenses immunitaire...  
thêta: relaxation profonde, méditation expérimentée _(wh'ltri_ vulcain _)_  
bêta : activités de tous les jours et sommeil paradoxal  
gamma : activité cérébrale intense : processus créatif, résolution de problèmes complexes

ça me semble réaliste...  
bon, après, leurs histoires de "synchronisation" des ondes cérébrales grâce à de la «musique» bizarre (Battements binauraux), ça ne me semble pas très crédible.  
J'en ai écouté un bout par curiosité, franchement, je ne sais pas si ça, je site :  
« _améliore la concentration et l'attention, améliore le traitement de l'information et la prise de décision, augmente l'apprentissage et la mémoire, favorise la créativité. Super pour stimuler le système immunitaire (aide à prévenir l'asthme, la polyarthrite rhumatoïde et les maladies inflammatoires de l'intestin).Réduction naturelle de la pression artérielle. Aide a diminuer les troubles inflammatoires. relaxation_ ... »  
ça ne dit pas si cela contribue à lutter contre le réchauffement climatique  
moi, ça m'a surtout fait flipper, cette musique sans mélodie avec des bruits bizarres dedans. [you tube : Battements binauraux concentration](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nO2Yro0FOvk&t=245s)

**o0o**


	82. Vokaya  [Souvenirs]

_Ha'ge Ohasu_  [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XVII  _Na'fainu-fam_  [vers l'inconnu]

* * *

 **chapitre 2 -** **_Vokaya_ ** **  
[Souvenirs]**

**oOo**

Précédemment  
_\- Je propose que nous débattions de cela en privé. Nos conversations mentales nous distraient de nos taches._

Spock appréciait pourtant plus que tout les délicieuses taquineries de ses  _T'hylara_ , leur malicieuse Humanité.  
Chacun d'eux éleva ses barrières mentales, mais la présence des autres persistait en fond d'écran, douce et rassurante.

ooo

La voiture glissait silencieusement sur les routes qui les ramenaient à Saej-Zhi, traversant à nouveaux des paysages magnifiques. Mais, contrairement à la première fois, le trajet se faisait en silence.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté et ses efforts, Ève ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser totalement de sa colère larvée. Sezv avait pourtant fait les choses avec la meilleure bonne volonté du monde, de façon tout à fait naturelle et spontanée. En fait, elle avait agi de la même façon qu'elle l'aurait fait vis à vis de n'importe quelle Zhizv, sans une seule seconde penser à mal. Ève en était parfaitement consciente. Elle ne refusait pas d'apporter cette aide. Mais...  
Une fois de plus, tout comme Balok l'avait fait à deux reprises, « _on»_ décidait à sa place...et  _«on»_  la mettait devant le fait accompli sans qu'elle ait la possibilité de refuser. Tout son esprit en elle se hérissait à cette pensée... ras-le-bol qu'on lui force la main  _pour la bonne cause_  !

Cette rébellion était nouvelle chez elle. Elle avait toujours été de nature plutôt docile et arrangeante.  _Avant_  tout cela ne l'aurait pas dérangée, elle aurait rationalisé et valorisé la chose, elle aurait même été flattée qu'on puisse avoir besoin d'elle. Être utile à quelqu'un, elle ne demandait que que cela, elle qui se sentait mourir de solitude dans une vie dénuée de sens.  
Depuis, Spock et Jim étaient entrés dans sa vie. Ève traversé avec eux des épreuves qui l'avait changée, faite évoluer.  
Aujourd'hui, elle refusait que son acceptation soit considérée comme acquise d'office.

Au contact de Jim et Spock, elle avait appris à gérer son manque de confiance en elle, elle avait grandi. Leurs relations harmonieuses l'avaient épanouie. Ils ne lui avaient jamais menti, ne l'avaient jamais trahie. Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas eu plus de choix qu'elle lorsqu'il avait fallu mette le tyran Vlorik hors d'état de nuire...  
Il n'y avait jamais eu de conflit entre elleux ou avec ses frères de cœur ou ses ami·es. Elle avait éprouvé de la colère vis à vos de Dochnesh, mais surtout de l'angoisse à la pensée de savoir le vie de celleux qu'elle aimait en danger.  
La structuration mentale de ses  _nahp-fo-dan_  n'était pas adaptées à gérer la violence de cette colère persistante. L'infinie bonté de Aïshima, la grande gentillesse de toustes les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées sur Chzhizv, rien ne parvenait à calmer cette rage sourde et permanente qui la rongeait depuis son éveil. Elle avait été instrumentalisée, encore, mais on l'avait surtout séparée des Êtres qui comptaient le plus au monde pour elle.

Ève sentait bien que cette mauvaise humeur était perçue par Sezv et Aïshima, et les mettait mal à l'aise. Aïshima comprenait cette colère. À aucun moment, elle ne lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de le prendre aussi mal.  
Sezv était embarrassée. Aïshima lui avait expliqué avec délicatesse de quelle façon elle avait manqué de tact. La Zhizv comprenait à présent l'origine de cette colère. Le fait que Dame Ève ne lui ait adressé aucun reproche aggravait sa culpabilité.

Quelle que soit la raison profonde de cette colère, Ève ne voulait pas imposer sa mauvaise humeur à Aïshima ni à Sezv. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne le méritait. Elle finit par faire mine de dormir. Elle ferma les yeux et elle suivit les conseils de Spock, précieusement mémorisés. Elle fit un effort pour vider son esprit de ces pensées parasites et réussit à atteindre un état de  _ul-wh'ltri_  [semi-méditation]. Elle analysa ses affects.

Ève constata que plus elle essayait de lutter contre cette rancune, plus celle-ci revenait en force. Une fois de plus, elle s'interrogea sur l'influence des 25% de chromosomes Klingons de son cher Azhular sur son comportement. Cette difficulté à gérer cette colère était-elle l'un des effets secondaires de cette modification génétique? Était-ce l'influence de l'esprit premier de ce corps qui avait fusionné avec le sien pour en devenir une part intégrante?

Ève se souvenait des difficultés qu'elle avait eues à contenir sa fureur à son réveil. Le travail sur elle-même et l'énergie que cela lui avait demandé pour la contenir, elle qui n'avait jamais été de nature colérique. Était-ce le fait d'être séparée de ses  _T'hylara,_  si loin du sentiment de protection qu'ils insufflaient en elle, qui la rendait plus agressive, plus sur la défensive?

Ève modifia la structuration de ses  _nahp-fo-dan_ , touche par touche, jusqu'à trouver une configuration plus efficace. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais elle parvint enfin à retrouver une certaine neutralité émotionnelle. Elle en ressentit un soulagement immédiat. Dans un même temps, l'atmosphère se détendait autour d'elle.

Ève émergea doucement de sa  _Ul-wh'ltri_ mais garda les yeux fermés. Elle entendit Sezv et Aïshima qui chuchotaient pour ne pas la réveiller.

\- ... serez hébergées chez les deux physiciennes les plus renommées de Chzhizv. Expliquait Sezv

\- Ces chercheuses vont nous accueillir chez elle ? ! S'étonna Aïshima. J'aurai cru que nous serions logées dans un hôtel.

\- Elles ne l'auraient jamais accepté. Elles habitent dans deux maisons mitoyennes qui partagent une salle de vie en commun. Vous aurez chacune votre chambre. Svi et Sfi sont sœurs jumelles et leurs conjointes s'entendent très bien entre elles.

\- Ça alors, voilà qui est peu banal! S'exclama Aïshima à mie voix

\- Cela ne se fait pas chez vous?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Il a de grandes familles avec grands-parents, enfants et petits-enfants sous le même toit. Mais seul l'aîné et son conjoint ou sa conjointe restent, les autres membres de la fratrie construisent leur propre foyer.

\- Chez nous, lorsque deux Zhizv sont jumelles, il est impossible de les séparer. Cela ne pose jamais de problème, car les conjointes savent toujours à quoi elles s'engagent lorsqu'elles lient leurs vies à une jumelle. Et parfois, ces couples vivant ensemble sont formés par deux duo de jumelles.

\- Ont-elle des enfants?

\- Oui, chacune d'elle a une enfant

\- Formidable! S'enthousiasma Aïshima

\- Vous aimez les enfants. Déduisit Sezv avec tendresse

\- Les aimer? Je les adore! Deux petites à qui lire des histoires, à faire rêver avec des contes, avec qui jouer, à émerveiller avec de la Saïshen...

Sezv ne put retenir un rire attendrit. La Sishen semblait toute disposée à aimer ces Petites de tout son cœur. Une douce joie faisait chanter sa voix. Ève trouva cela adorable.

Ève laissa son esprit dériver en songeant que pour leurs  _vieux jours_ , il pourrait être sympa pour ses  _T'hylara_ et elle de partager ainsi un logement de ce type avec Bones et Azhu et pourquoi pas aussi Séjal...Après tout, ils étaient comme des frères. Illes formeraient ainsi une grande famille, et Lash'a serait si heureuse de vivre avec Yar-taluhk

**ooo**

Jim se leva de son fauteuil et fit son tour de la passerelle, comme il le faisait toujours. Il vérifia auprès de chacun si tout allait bien. Et comme il le faisait toujours, il termina par Spock.

...  
\- Nam-tor Ève ornaiga [ _Ève est très irritée]._ Constata Jim, soucieux

\- Ah. Vest-pakashogau nash-veh nash-isha _[o_ _ui, je l'ai perçu moi aussi] , malgré les efforts qu'elle fait pour dominer cet état ou nous le cacher_

_\- Qu'est ce qui a pu provoquer cela?_

_\- Je l'ignore, elle a haussé ses barrières mentales, nous lui demanderons ce soir..._

_\- Oui, tu as raison... ooh? on dirait que cela va mieux._ S'étonna Jim

Spock prit le temps d'analyser sa perception :  
_\- Elle est en phase de semi-méditation. Je pense qu'elle est en train de gérer ces affects_

_\- Tant mieux. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se met plus facilement en colère. C'est étrange, car Ève n'est pas de nature colérique._

_\- L_ _a colère qu'elle a éprouvée à son réveil est si importante qu'elle n'est pas encore parvenue à totalement la maîtriser._ Analysa rapidement Spock.

_\- Après ce que Balok lui a révélé, à sa place, je crois que moi aussi, je serai furieux! Il nous l'a volée. Il n'a eu aucune considération pour elle en se servant d'elle de la sorte!_

_\- Réaction Humaine au fait d'avoir été instrumentalisée._ Déduisit Spock en s'assombrissant imperceptibleme _nt. Olozhika. [Logique.]  
..._

Leurs échanges n'avaient pas duré plus de cinq minutes. Jim reprit son poste, frustré. Il avait perçu le trouble de Spock, avant que celui-ci ne le réprime promptement. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu pour lui demander ce qui le préoccupait. Le seul indice dont il disposait est que cela probablement concernait Ève.

**ooo**

Elles arrivèrent à Saej-Zhi juste avant midi. Sagz la maire la ville vint à leur rencontre. Une réception les attendait à la salle des fêtes remplie de Zhizv et elles furent accueillies comme des princesses.

\- C'est un grand honneur pour moi de vous accueillir dans notre belle ville! Se réjouit Sagz. Au nom de toutes les habitantes de Saej-Zhi, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue!

Les Zhizv n'étaient pas amatrices de longs discours et Sagz donna aussitôt la parole à Ève. Cet accueil était à la fois si simple et si chaleureux que Ève eut honte de son accès de mauvaise humeur.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre merveilleux accueil. Je suis sûre que je vais beaucoup me plaire dans votre belle ville! Dit-elle avec sincérité

Il y eut des applaudissements joyeux.

Sagz désigna des Zhizv qui s'étaient approchées

\- Ève, voici Sfi et Vegz qui seront vos hôtes

\- C'est un honneur pour nous de vous accueillir! Dirent-elles ensemble

Une enfant trépigna à leurs cotés, et tira sur la chemise de Ève:  
\- Et moi et moi et moi je suis Chvi!

Ève ne laissa pas aux parents le temps de gronder la petite, elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur :  
\- Bonjour, Chvi. Je parie que tu es leur enfant. Dit-elle avec un sourire tendre

\- Oui! S'exclama Chvi en tendant ses menottes.  
Ève tendit ses paumes pour qu'elle puisse y poser ses mains.

\- Aïshima, voici Svi et Sazy, et leur enfant Sissi. Poursuivit Sagz

\- C'est un honneur pour nous de vous accueillir! Dirent-elles, elles aussi, ensemble

Aïshima fit comme Ève et Sissi fut ravie.

Ève se leva, laissant une de ses mains dans celles de l'enfant  
\- J'ai contacté mes époux. Dès demain matin, vous pourrez commencer à travailler avec les trois physiciens à bord de l'Enterprise. Par l'intermédiaire de l'esprit de Jim, je vous transmettrai leurs mots.

\- Nous travaillerons en collaboration avec plusieurs physiciens de votre monde ? S'émerveilla Sfi.

\- Oui. Hugue Raive et Steven Aukins sont des Humains comme moi, T'Aria Yel-tsarik est Vulcaine comme mon Époux Spock. Spock est lui-même un grand scientifique et il est extrêmement intelligent!  
L'amour et l'admiration qu'elle éprouvait pour son mari étaient perceptibles dans sa voix.

\- C'est fabuleux! Renchérit Svi. Cela va être passionnant, et si enrichissant!

\- Dis,  _Èvve_  tu nous parleras de ton monde? Demanda Chvi.  
Le translateur automatique ne parvint pas à traduire le prénom déformé de Ève et le répéta par conséquent à l'identique

\- Oui, promis, mais pas tout de suite! Répondit Ève.

\- Dis,  _Aïshi'a_ , tu peux nous montrer ta lumière? Demanda Sissi

Chacune des enfants semblait avoir adopté l'invitée de ses parents. Elles se comportaient comme si elle faisait déjà partie de la famille. Une telle naïveté et fraîcheur étaient adorables.

Ève posa sur Aïshima un regard malicieux :  
\- Tu te souviens du spectacle pour les ambassadeurs?

\- Oh, oui, quelle bonne idée! S'enthousiasma Aïshima à l'idée d'allumer des étoiles dans les yeux de ces enfants, et de toutes les autres.

Elles lancèrent bien haut des boules de lumières irisées et multicolores, qui explosèrent silencieusement en étoiles scintillantes. Il y eut tout d'abord des murmures discrets, puis rapidement des " _Zheeeeh!"_  émerveillés à chaque explosion. Et Ève ressentit une jubilation profonde qu'elle savait partagée par Aïshima...

Ève et Aïshima raccompagnèrent Sezv à la voiture.

\- Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour mon accès de mauvaise humeur. Dit Ève doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Dame Ève. Répondit Sezv gentiment. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. J'ai commis un acte de maladresse en préparant tout ce déplacement sans vous en avoir parlé.

\- Vous avez agi comme vous l'auriez fait si j'avais été une Zhizv. Je le comprends et ne vous en garde aucune rancune.

Ève lui tendit les bras, et elles s'enlacèrent.  
\- Vous allez me manquer, Sezv

\- Vous aussi. Répondit la Zhizv avec émotion.

\- Faites bonne route. Ajouta Aïshima.

**ooo**

Le quart de Jim et Spock était fini. Ils prirent le turbofleet pour rejoindre le trio de physicien·es afin de leur annoncer en personne les modalités de leur future coopération avec les scientifiques Zhizv.

...  
_\- Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui te préoccupe._ Ordonna doucement Jim

Spock ne se donna pas la peine de démentir, ni n'essaya d'esquiver la question.  
_-_ Nash-isha, vesht-raul-tor t'ko-veh, Jim. Opi'palikaya. _[Moi aussi, je l'ai instrumentalisée, Jim. Depuis le début.]_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_  S'étonna Jim. _Vous avez au contraire toujours eu des relations saines et équilibrées, tous les deux._

 _-_ Kal'uh gluvau t'du raget k'etek _[_ _Laisse-moi te montrer notre rencontre]_

D'un bloc, les souvenirs de Spock affluèrent dans l'esprit de Jim. Atterré, Jim vit, comment Spock avait bondi sur Ève pour tenter de la violer ; comment sous l'influence de la  _plak'tow_ [fièvre du sang], il lui avait imposé un  _Koon-ut-la_  [lien mental des fiancés] via une fusion mentale sous la contrainte.  
Ces souvenirs, et les émotions qui leur étaient liés, étaient si violents que Jim dut prendre appuis contre la parois de l'ascenseur, le souffle coupé.

 _\- Une fois le_  Koon-ut-la  _implanté en son esprit, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix psychiques que de vouloir me sauver la vie._  Expliqua Spock.  _Je n'en ai pris conscience que deux jours après notre Kal'i'farr._

_\- Que veux-tu dire par "pas d'autres choix"?_

_\- Le_ Koon-ut-la  _a pour but de préparer mentalement et physiquement la femelle à accepter la violence de l'accouplement avec le mâle lors du Pon farr, en inhibant ses craintes._

_\- Ève le sait-elle?_

_\- Oui. Je le lui ai révélé dès que j'en a pris conscience._

_\- Et comment a-t-elle réagi ?_

_-_ Vesht-a'rak-tor Ko-veh _[Elle l'a positivé]. Elle m'a affirmé ne jamais m'en avoir gardé de rancune. Cependant, en raison de ce_  Koon-ut-la  _, elle n'avait aucune possibilité psychique de réagir différemment à cette information._

 _\- Et c'est cela qui a fait qu'elle soit amoureuse de toi?_  Demanda Jim, presque inquiet

 _\- Non. Aucun_ Koon-ut-la  _ne peut contraindre ceux qui sont liés ainsi à devenir amoureux. Les Vulcains éprouvent de l'attachement envers leur conjoint. Rares sont ceux d'entre-eux acceptent d'être amoureux. Ce sentiment est un affect essentiellement Humain et surtout, il est trop impactant émotionnellement._

_\- Ève t'aime de tout son cœur, Spock, alors cesse de te prendre la tête avec ça!_

_-_ Ha fai-tor nash-fegh flan'es k'olayalar na nash-veh _[_ _Oui, je sais l'intensité de ses sentiments envers moi.]_

 _\- Et pour ta décharge, je te rappelle que c'est Balok qui a détourné l'Enterprise au moment où nous retournions sur Vulcain. C'est lui qui a téléporté Ève dans tes quartiers aux pires moment de ta fièvre. Avec cette_ plak'tow _qui te contrôlait, tu n'as pas plus eu de choix qu'elle n'en a eu. Tu as agi guidé par tes instincts de survie, pas par décision réfléchie. Par contre, par la suite, nous nous sommes plusieurs fois servis d'elle. Tous les deux...  
..._

La porte du turbofleet s'ouvrit. Ils firent quelques pas et s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir pour reprendre leur dialogue silencieux. Les quelques personnes qui passèrent ne s'en étonnèrent même pas. Ils savaient que les deux hommes pouvaient communiquer mentalement.

 _…  
- _ Shroi nash-veh t'du _[Je t'écoute]._ Répondit Spock

_\- La ré-énergisation du cristal de dilithium. Même si tu ne lui avais rien imposé._

_\- Jim, Ève a accepté tout de suite, sans aucune hésitation. Son courage face à sa souffrance m'a rempli d'une fierté que j'ai eue du mal à canaliser._ Se Souvint Spock.  _De plus tu l'as soutenue autant que cela t'a été possible de le faire._

_\- Mais, a-t-elle eu réellement le choix ? Te souviens-tu dans quel état cela l'a mise? Te souviens-tu de l'indignation de Bones? Sur le coup, j'ai refusé d'y prêter attention._

_-_ Ha, vokau nash-veh _[Oui, je me souviens]. Je me souviens m'être forcé à ne pas l'écouter._  Avoua Spock

 _\- La mise à mort de Vlokir fut que nous lui avons fait subir de pire._ Reprit Jim avec, cette fois-ci une culpabilité plus vive

 _-_ Vesht-than etek gu-vam t'etek _[Nous avons fait notre devoir]._ Rétorqua aussitôt Spock

 _-_  Ah, etek _[Oui, nous]. Je veux dire par là: toi et moi. Nous, toi et moi, nous nous sommes engagés à Starfleet en toute connaissance de cause. Nous, toi et moi, nous avons des responsabilités envers notre équipage que nous nous sommes engagés à honorer. Mais Ève est une civile. Notre rôle était de la protéger, pas de nous servir de sa Saïshen. Dans ce cas précis, nous nous sommes servi de sa lumière contre son gré. Nous l'avons obligée à le tuer alors qu'elle voulait tenter de trouver un moyen de le faire évoluer._

_\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je maintiens que nous n'avions pas d'autres solutions possibles pour mettre fin au règne de ce tyran_

_-Ensuite, nous l'avons déposée sur le trône de Kôkivo-ya sans lui demander son avis._ Vokau nash-veh resha t'ko-veh _[Je me souviens de sa colère]. Elle avait si peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, c'est surtout ça qui l'avait mise tant en colère et..._   _Comme elle était jolie dans cette légitime colère! Elle a fait une si belle impératrice._ Ajouta Jim qui revoyait la scène, attendri.

 _\- Jim!_ Protesta Spock en repoussant ces images troublantes de leur  _Adun'a_  tout à fait  _Vaikayaik_  [adorable]... _._ Shetau tuhskaya t'nash-ver thakik-fam! _[Tes propos deviennent incohérents]_

_\- Nous lui parlerons de tout cela ce soir, afin que l'abcès soit crevé.  
..._

**ooo**

La fête se poursuivit une partie de l'après midi. Un buffet proposait un grand nombre de mets végétaliens succulents, ainsi que des plats protéinés issus d'un réplicateur pour Ève et Aïshima. Il y avait de la musique, étrange pour des oreilles d'Humanoïde mais agréable et harmonieuse  
Ève découvrit que les Zhizv savaient chanter, et danser, et riaient beaucoup. Les enfants courraient dans tous les sens, jouaient, se taquinaient, sans pour autant incommoder les adultes...

Les maisons mitoyennes de leurs hôtesses étaient au centre d'un joli jardin, comme toutes les autres du lotissement. De hautes haies fleuries en garantissaient l'intimité. Les murs et le toit ressemblaient à du bois. Vegz expliqua qu'ils étaient composés de feuilles de fougères géantes tressées, recouvertes du suc caoutchouteux d'une espèce particulière de champignons, puis séchées.

Les chambres de Ève et Aïshima étaient identiques, plus spacieuses qu'une cabine de l'Enterprise. Il y avait un grand lit octogonal pourvu d'une alcôve. La petite Chvi s'empressa de sauter sur le lit de Ève pour lui montrer le  _"bouton magique qui permettait aux parents de se raconter des secrets"_. Sfi expliqua que cet interrupteur produisait une sphère phonique autour du lit. Nul ne pouvait entendre ce qui se passait dans le lit, mais les bruits extérieurs restaient perceptible... Chaque chambre était aménagée comme un petit studio, avec une table, des chaises, un petit vaisselier, un petit sofa et sa table basse, un réplicateur alimentaire, une salle de bain et des toilettes adaptées aux Humanoïdes

Restée seule, Ève prit le temps de s'installer et de prendre ses marques. Le lit était à la fois ferme et moelleux et aurait pu les accueillir toustes les trois. Ève soupira à cette pensée. Il y avait déjà des vêtements de rechange dans le placard, Kôkivo-yan et Sishens. Elle trouva cette prévenance agréable.  
Sa colère était toujours là, en sourdine. Mais elle était à présent uniquement dirigée vers Balok. Vouloir sauver cet univers, ou sauver ce monde, constituaient des desseins plus que légitimes. S'il lui avait demandé de venir en aide aux Zhizv, elle serait venue de son plein grès. Ni Spock ni Jim n'aurait refusé non plus. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi?

Le souper eut lieu dans la salle commune, avec les deux couples, leurs enfants et Aïshima. Il fut joyeux et doux. En fait, c'est ce qui définissait le mieux les Zhizv. Joyeux et doux.  
Leurs hôtesses avaient beau être de grandes chercheuses renommées, elles n'en restaient pas moins d'une grande simplicité. Si on devait consigner dans des livres tout ce qu'elle ignorait, plaisanta Sfi, la bibliothèque de la capitale ne serait pas assez grande pour tout contenir...

ooo

Ève sortit de la salle de bain revêtue d'un kabika moelleux. Elle grimpa dans le lit et enclencha le "bouton magique"  
À l'autre bout de l'univers, Jim et Spock venaient d'achever leur toilette.  
Même séparés, ils faisaient les choses en même temps.

Leurs esprits s'ouvrirent les uns aux autres. Ève fut étonnée de les trouver si préoccupés.

...  
_\- Il y a eu un problème?_  S'inquiéta-t-elle

 _\- Non. Mais nous devons t'avouer quelque-chose._  Pensa Jim

 _-_ Koltha du t'nash-veh _[Tu me fais peur]._ Dit Ève dont la possessivité à leur égard se manifesta soudain et lui vrilla les entrailles

 _\- Non, rien de tel._  Rétorqua Spock qui avait parfaitement reconnu cette émotions.  _Laisse-moi te montrer_

Leur discussion de déroula dans son esprit et Ève écouta sans mot dire

- _Je ne comprends pas la raison de votre_  culpabilité! S'exclama-t-elle. _Oh, Spock, le jour où nous nous sommes rencontré a été l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie! Je me contrefiche de savoir si notre_ Koon-ut-la  _a provoqué ci ou ça. Tu m'as transmis la connaissance de ta langue et du Standard. Tu m'as acceptée telle que j'étais, moi qui n'avais aucune confiance en moi, tu m'as accordé de la considération, tu m'as respectée, tu as veillé à mon bien-être._

 _\- C'est notre_ Koon-ut-la  _qui a provoqué cette attitude. Ton acceptation et mon comportement marital._  Rétorqua Spock qui avait profondément besoin que ces vérités soient dites.  _C'est mon devoir d'époux que de me comporter ainsi_

 _\- Non, Spock._ Fai-tor nash-veh t'du. _[Je te connais!]_  Vesht-gla-tor nash'veh Katra t'du, vesht-gla-tor nash-veh khaf-spol t'du _[_ _J'ai vu ton âme, j'ai vu ton cœur!] Je sais que ce comportement révèle uniquement qui tu es, toi. Tu es un Vulcain. Et pourtant, quand j'ai fait plusieurs crises émotionnelles, tu m'as soutenue autant que tu as pu, alors que les Vulcains détestent les démonstrations d'émotion. Tu as accepté l'être émotive que je suis, sans me juger._ Déclara Ève avec autant d'amour que de reconnaissance.  _Et lorsque je t'ai avoué mon amour pour Jim, tu ne m'as pas jugée non plus. Je ne pense pas qu'un seul_ Koon-ut-la  _aurait permis cela. Dès le début, notre relation a été construite sur les bases d'un respect mutuel._

Spock dut rehausser ses  _nahp-fo-dan_  pour contenir ses propres émotions qui le prenaient en traître, et les puissantes bouffées d'amour que Ève lui transmettait sans en avoir conscience

 _\- Et je peux en dire autant pour toi, Jim. Tu m'as acceptée alors que je venais de nulle part pour te voler ton T'hy'la._ Poursuivit Ève avec véhémence.

 _\- Tu ne m'avais rien volé!_  Protesta Jim.  _Spock ne m'appartenait pas encore.  
_ Jim se rendit compte après coup de ce que cette phrase révélait. Mais il sentit la satisfaction de Spock lequel considérait que Jim et Ève lui appartenaient, tout comme lui leurs appartenait.

_\- Jim, pas à moi, je sais que tu aimais déjà Spock!_

_\- Oui, c'est vrai, et je me suis comporté avec toi comme un vrai imbécile._

_\- Mais tu as officié à nos épousailles et après tu as fait l'effort d'être gentil avec moi._

_\- J'y suis même allé un peu fort. On voit le résultat!_

_\- Oui! Je ne pouvais que tomber sous ton charme!_  Acquiesça Ève en riant doucement.  _Tout ce dont vous me parlez a été accompli dans le feu de l'action. Nous n'avions pas le choix, pas plus vous que moi. JAMAIS je n'aurai accepté de laisser mourir des personnes alors que j'avais la possibilité de les aider._ Kaiitdth  _[ce qui est fait, est fait]_

 _-_ Kaiidth. Approuva Spock  
Il avait l'impression qu'un poids qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de porter lui avait été ôté.

-  _Et puis, je refuse de me considérer comme une victime!_ Décréta Ève avec une volonté farouche. _Je n'ai pas l'âme d'une guerrière comme mon frère. Mais je sais me battre. Je me suis toujours défendue!_

Spock la revit au jour de leur rencontre, debout, lui faisant face. Effrayée mais calme. Déterminée. Nue, digne, le  _lirpa_  à la main. Il se souvint de sa pacifique attaque lumineuse qui les avait sauvé·es de la folie de la  _Plak-tow_

- _Tu étais déjà si belle!_  Murmura Jim en voyant ces souvenirs de son amant. Pi-pukan-ha'ge k'etek! [ _Notre petit ange combatif!]_

-  _C'est moi et moi seule qui ait décidé pour le cristal de dilithium, en toute connaissance de cause._  Insista Ève.  _Pour Vlokir, il n'y avait hélas pas d'autres choix possible. J'ai fini par le comprendre, même si cela blesse mes convictions de le reconnaître._

Elle sentit une nouvelle vague de soulagement en provenance de ses T'hylara

-  _Par contre, en ce qui concerne ma mise sur le trône, je me rends compte que j'avais complètement oublié de "me venger!" Vous faites bien de me le rappeler. Je compte bien le faire dès que je vous aurais "sous la main!"_

Spock et Jim perçurent une infime variation dans le flux des pensées de Ève. Une décharge électrique descendit le long de leur colonne vertébrale, qui devint un frisson dans leurs reins, et leur provoqua une brutale érection. Ève sentit leur violente bouffée de désir et eut un rire malicieux :  
_\- Je constate que vous avez tout compris ! Moi aussi, je vais "me servir de vous"._

 _-_ Poprah'uh ak'shem t'nash-veh _[Prends mon corps]._  Dit doucement Spock.

Ève s'allongea et son esprit fut aspiré dans le corps de Spock. Comme l'esprit de Spock était chaud et enveloppant! Comme elle pouvait l'aimer! Mais elle retint la puissance de ses sentiments pour ne pas l'incommoder et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Elle croisa les beaux yeux noisette de Jim. Elle tendit les mains vers lui, caressa son visage. Leur baiser fut suave. Comme la veille, illes furent emportés par le vertige de leurs sens.

**ooo**

Le réveil et le petit déjeuner se déroulèrent de façon étrangement familière pour Ève.  
Chvi vint la réveiller en sautant sur le lit, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours et Ève trouva cela adorable. Elle retrouva les autres habitantes dans la salle commune, autour du repas. Il y avait une radio d'allumée... Tout se déroulait exactement comme lorsqu'elle était enfant sur la planète Terre. Les enfants babillaient joyeusement, lui parlaient de leur maîtresse d'école et de leurs amies. Puis elles prirent leurs sacs pour aller à l'école. Les petites rejoignirent les autres enfants du quartier au rendez-vous du "pédibus" et partirent à l'école, les plus grandes veillant sur les plus petites... Ève aurait presque pu se croire sur Terre...

Le laboratoire n'était qu'à 15 minutes standard de marche. Aïshima les accompagna.

**ooo**

Spock et Jim confièrent leur postes à Séjal et Scotty pour la matinée. Ils se rendirent au laboratoire. Le trio de scientifique s'y trouvait déjà. Ils prirent place dans la salle de réunion.

Spock, Jim et Ève unirent leur esprits.  
Jim se concentra sur les perception de Ève. Il répéta mot pour mot le résumé que faisait Sfi. Tout en mémorisant ces informations, Spock remarqua un morphogramme sur le tableau de travail des Zhizv et suggéra qu'il serait utile de le recopier à l'identique. Ève posa son regard sur ce schéma afin que Spock en ait une meilleure vision. Svi avait converti pour eux les données chiffrées du système métrique Zhizv vers le Standard.

De leurs coté, les physiciens de l'Enterprise avaient déjà, eux aussi, commencé à tenter d'élaborer un modèle explicatif à partir des premières informations transmises par Ève. Aidée par l'esprit de Spock, guidée par sa main, Ève reproduisit les schémas et les formules compliquées. Puis ce fut à son tour de répéter les explications données par T'Aria. Elle aussi avait procédé à une conversion des différentes données du Standard vers le Zhizv.  
"Honneur aux Dames" avait galamment dit Raise lorsque c'était posée la question de qui allait faire cette explication. T'Aria n'avait absolument pas compris le rapport entre le fait d'être une  _Dame_  et celui de parler en leur nom, mais n'avait pas posé de questions.

De chaque coté de l'univers, les physicien·nes étaient enthousiastes de ce partage de connaissance, même T'Aria, à sa calme façon Vulcaine. Afin que Jim et Ève puissent répéter leurs propos, illes prenaient bien soin de ne pas parler toustes en même temps.

\- Voilà qui est remarquable! Commenta Aukins en contemplant les morphogrammes. Nous nous trouvons face à deux modèles explicatifs différents, qui cependant, ne se contredisent pas!

\- Incroyable! S'exclama Sfi.

\- Ces deux schémas explicatifs sont complémentaires! Poursuivit Svi.

\- Appartenant à des Espèces totalement différentes. Expliqua T'Aria. Il est logique que les Humanoïdes et les Myrmaracnéennes envisagent le problème chacun sous des angles différents.

Jim et Ève ne purent s'empêcher de tiquer, mais les Zhizv ne prirent pas ombrage de cette théorie. Illes étaient entre physicien·nes, et raisonnaient en scientifiques: Humanoïdes et Myrmaracnéennes appartenaient effectivement à des Espèces différentes. Cette différence n'induisait aucun jugement de valeur. Il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu de supériorité ou d'infériorité intellectuelle ou évolutive. C'était juste la prise en compte des faits bruts.

\- En effet. Approuva Svi avec enthousiasme. Et cela promet d'être passionnant. Nous allons découvrir ensemble de nouvelles façons de raisonner!

\- J'en ai les neurones en ébullition! Se réjouit Raise

\- Nos collègues Svi et Sfi ont une plus grande expertise que nous de la situation. Dit T'Aria. Je suggère que nous commencions par travailler sur leur modèle explicatif.

Le reste de la matinée passa donc à expliquer à nouveaux les faits et les modèles scientifiques qui avait été élaborés. Le résultat de leur travail commun serait par la suite transmis à tous les autres physiciens de la planète Chzhizv.  
Les physicien·nes parlèrent ondes et résistances gravitationnelles et anti-gravitationnelles, conversion des énergies électro-magnétiques en force anti-gravitationnelle, physique quantique des influences des particules élémentaires sur le model global, incidence des radiations électromagnétiques et particulaires, impacts des rayonnements ionisants et non-ionisants, Big Bang inversé, densité et courbure de l'univers, matières et énergies sombres froides ou chaudes, axes de rotations des galaxies à grand renfort de formules mathématiques plus alambiquées les unes que les autres ...

Illes prirent bien garde à parler tour à tour afin que Jim et Ève aient le temps de correctement tout répéter.

Jim avait pensé qu'il serait agréable d'avoir ainsi son esprit étroitement lié à celui de Ève. En effet, c'était agréable, mais.  
Ève et lui avaient l'impression d'être à la fois ici et là-bas, d'être à la fois dans le corps de l'un et de l'autre. Illes restèrent donc assis, tant leurs perceptions proprioceptives se mêlaient. Les deux laboratoires se superposaient dans leurs visions, leur donnant la sensation de se retrouver dans un monde fantomatique irréel où les physicien·nes se passaient les uns à travers les autres lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient. Seul Spock conservait une existence tangible.  
Cela leur demanda une épuisante concentration pour répéter mot à mot chacune de ces phrases dont illes ne comprenaient pas un traître mot

\- Ma tête va exploser! Grommela Jim à la fin de la réunion.  
Il émettait un halo orange que Spock perçut comme douloureux

\- Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda T'Aria

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé des heures à parler une langue étrangère dont je ne comprends pas un traître mot! Répliqua Jim. J'ai un début de céphalée.

\- Vous devriez aller voir de docteur McCoy. Proposa Aukins

\- Non! Répliqua aussitôt Jim. Il va encore vouloir me faire un hypospray. J'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes de repos.

\- Dans ce cas, usez de notre salle de repos. Proposa T'Aria. Vous l'avez faite installée à cet usage.

\- Ma tête va exploser. Gémit doucement Ève.

\- Nous avons une salle de détente. Dit Sfi

\- Souhaitez-vous vous y reposer ? Proposa Svi.

\- Oh oui, merci!

Ève se leva, mais fut prise de vertiges. Svi l'aida à ne pas tomber et à s'allonger sur le lit moelleux. Elle referma les rideaux et sortit.

Jim se leva et serait tombé si Spock ne l'avait pas retenu. Il le soutint jusqu'à la salle de repos.

\- Reste un peu. Demanda Jim doucement

Spock s'assit sur le lit et posa ses doigts sur le visage de Jim afin de mieux l'aider à lutter contre cette céphalée

...  
_\- Mmmm_  Soupira Ève en sentant les doigt de Spock sur son front et sa joue

 _\- Vos proprioceptions sont encore fusionnées._  Constata Spock _. Vos_ Nahp-fo-dan _ne sont pas adaptés. Je vais vous aider à détacher vos esprits l'un de l'autre. Je vous propose d'élaborer un_  i-ki'katravaya.  _C'est_   _un espace mental commun au sein duquel nos trois esprits pourront se réunir sans empiéter sur les esprits des autres, grâce à des clôtures mentales communes. Vous ne serez plus sujet à ces confusantes perceptions proprioceptives confondues_

 _\- Une cachette mentale secrète?_  S'en amusa Ève.  _Un petit nid douillet mental?_

L'expression "nid douillet" déclenchait en Ève des sentiments de douceur et une sensation de protection

 _\- ...un espace mental de travail._ Contredit Spock avec sérieux, bien qu'impassiblement amusé.

 _\- Rho. Tu n'es pas drôle, Spock. Jim,_ zaprah'uh t'nash-veh _[venge-moi!]_

_\- À tes ordre, ma Kogo-kôkivo préférée_

_\- Jim!_  Protesta Ève  
...

Jim saisit Spock par la nuque et lui vola un long baiser passionné. Spock se laissa faire puis repoussa doucement Jim. Ce n'était pas le moment pour de telles démonstrations d'affection. Jim et Ève ne protestèrent pas.  
Ensembles, ils conçurent cet espace commun. Tandis qu'ils y travaillaient, les céphalées de de Jim et Ève se résorbèrent d'elle-même

**ooo**

**à suivre**

La réunion de travail entre physiciens eut lieu tous les matins de la semaine qui suivit... Les jours passèrent. Une routine confortable s'installa.

ooo


	83. Sutor-Telsaya [Mutation artificielle]

Ha'ge Ohasu [L'être lumière] ~ Partie XVII  _Na'fainu-fam_  [vers l'inconnu]

* * *

 **chapitre 3 - _Sutor_ - _T_** **_elsaya_ ** **  
[Mutation artificielle]**

**oOo**

Précédemment  
_\- ...Je vais vous aider à élaborer un i-ki'katravaya. Un espace mental commun où nos trois esprits pourront se réunir sans empiéter sur les esprits des autres, grâce à des barrières mentales communes. Vous ne serez plus sujet à ces confusantes perceptions proprioceptives confondues._

**ooo**

Les réunions de travail entre physicien·nes eurent lieu tous les matins de la semaine qui suivit.  
À la demande des chercheurs, Jim affecta Spock au laboratoire. Spock n'était pas un physicien à proprement parler, mais l'éclectisme de ses connaissances scientifiques, sa façon rationnelle de synthétiser et hiérarchiser les différentes théories aidaient les autres scientifiques à ne pas s'enfermer dans leurs propres systèmes de pensées. Le Capitaine accepta à contre-cœur de  _prêter son_  Spock, et le fit remplacer par Séjal sur la passerelle.

Les jours passèrent. Une routine confortable s'installa.

Tous les matins, Jim et Ève servaient de lien entre les scientifiques.  
Grâce à leur  _i-ki'katravaya,_ illes n'eurent plus à subir de confusion proprioceptives. Même s'il leur était très agréable d'être mentalement aussi étroitement l'une contre l'autre, cela restait toujours aussi épuisant. À la fin de chaque session, illes étaient contraints de s'accorder une vingtaine de minutes de sieste (comme des "petits vieux", avait ironisé Ève) afin de reposer leurs esprits "surchauffés".  
Bones eut l'idée de génie de leur concevoir des comprimés de micro-nutriments pour aider leurs cerveaux dans cette sur-solicitation. (idée approuvée à 120 % par Jim) Par l'intermédiaire de Spock, il transmit à Ève leur composition chimique afin que le médecin Sishen en élabore pour elle aussi.

L'après midi, Jim reprenait sa place de Capitaine sur la passerelle, insatisfait de ne pas avoir Spock à ses cotés. Quand la frustration devenait trop grande, il écartait un peu leurs  _Nahp-fo-dan_. Il retrouvait l'esprit de Spock fasciné et fonctionnant à cent pour cent de ses capacités. L'agacement de Jim s'effaçait au profit du contentement de savoir Spock si _enthousiaste_. Enfin, autant enthousiaste qu'un Vulcain puisse être.  
Puis son esprit se tournait vers celui de Ève, et elle était à chaque fois heureuse de sentir son contact aimant.

De son coté, Ève s'était élaboré un emploi du temps serré et studieux. Elle n'avait pas renoncé à devenir ambassadrice. Mais cette vocation réclamait une somme considérable de connaissances sur la sociologie les diverses ethnies qui peuplaient l'univers connu, qu'elles soient membres de la Fédération des Planètes Unies ou pas... ainsi que l'apprentissage, nettement moins passionnant de la réglementation labyrinthique de Starfleet. Toutes ces connaissances étaient contenues dans la mémoire du pad que Spock lui avait programmé.  
Elle y travaillait donc tous les après-midi, tandis que Aïshima écrivait des lignes et des lignes. Le fait d'être deux était intellectuellement stimulant, et surtout très agréable. Elles s'installaient dehors, à l'ombre d'une fougère géante, elles prenaient place à la table ronde du jardin.  
Régulièrement, l'esprit de Ève se tournait vers celui de ses  _T'hylara_. Spock en pleine ébullition scientifique, Jim sur la passerelle. Illes s'effleuraient brièvement mais tendrement puis chacun·e reprenait son travail.

Spock avait perçu combien ce "manège" apaisait et rassurait ses  _T'hylara_. Il laissait donc ses  _Nahp-fo-dan_  perméables afin que Jim et Ève puissent les traverser en entrer en contact avec lui. Il devait de plus reconnaître que, loin de le distraire de son travail, ces visites mentales instillaient en lui une sensation de bien être qui, irrationnellement, stimulaient ses capacités intellectuelles.

La fin de l'après-midi était consacrée aux exercices physiques. Ève s'était mise en tête d'essayer d'apprendre à Aïshima à se battre. La Sishen n'avait pas refusé, mais s'était peine perdue. Aïshima était totalement dénuée d'agressivité. Elle le reconnaissait elle-même: elle était absolument nulle quelque-soit la technique de combat abordée. Elle voulait surtout passer un agréable moment avec sa fille, c'était l'occasion de joyeux fous-rires.  
De leur coté, Jim et Spock avaient depuis longtemps repris leurs entraînements et Azhular se montrait de plus en plus satisfait des progrès de Jim en matière de lutte Klingonne.

Spock et Jim soupaient au mess avec Bones, Azhular et Séjal. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et détendue. Ils remarquèrent que Miss Chapel et Angghal ne se quittaient plus, mais ne firent aucun commentaires.  
Les trois physicien·nes se joignaient à eux. Suite à l'un de leurs échanges professionnels particulièrement dense, et totalement abscons pour la majeure partie des convives, Jim avait plaisanté en ajoutant une nouvelle ligne au règlement intérieur. À partir de dorénavant toutes les discussions à base de théories astrophysiques et autres "bidules" quantiques étaient strictement "interdites" dans le mess. Cette nouvelle réglementation avait été vivement applaudie par le reste des convives, et avait donné lieu à des plaisanteries et des rires. Même T'Aria avait montré un presque amusement à la formulation à la fois sévère et fantaisiste du Capitaine.

En fin de soirée, Aukins recevait avec reconnaissance son traitement de Saïshen dans les quartiers de Bones et Azhular. Il était ensuite promptement mis à la porte par le Klingon, sans aucun ménagement. Pendant que Azhular s'emparait de sa  _victime_  consentante, Aukins rentrait dans ses propres quartiers, d'un pas léger, un sourire lumineux sur le visage. Il était heureux. La vie était confortable à bord de ce vaisseau. Les recherches qu'il menait avec Raive, T'Aria, Sfi et Svi se révélaient passionnantes. C'était exaltant de travailler avec elleux à tenter de sauver ce monde et ses collègues étaient d'un contact agréable.  
Contrairement à ce que lui avait dit le docteur McCoy, ces séances de luminothérapie étaient de plus en plus efficaces. Soir après soir, de façon infime mais perceptible, ses muscles se dénouaient, retrouvaient souplesse et force... et surtout, il était merveilleux de ne plus avoir mal en permanence. Aukins songeait même à recommencer à faire un peu de sport, il n'avait pas encore décidé encore lequel. Il savait qu'il aurait des courbatures au début, mais ces douleurs-là étaient saines et normales.

Les soirées étaient familiales et douces pour Ève et Aïshima. Elles étaient considérées comme des membres de la famille, et se comportaient comme telle.  
Assises sur le grand sofa de la pièce commune, les petites Chvi et Sissi sur les genoux, Aïshima se délectait à leur raconter des légendes extraordinaires, des histoires de Magie, de Princesses et de Fées, où le Bien, l'Amitié, la Solidarité et le Courage triomphaient toujours de toutes les épreuves, et du Mal. La Sishen connaissait les contes traditionnels de nombreuses ethnies, elle les narrait à sa façon. Les Petites écoutaient bouches bées ces formidables aventures et en redemandait. Aïshima était une excellente conteuse, les Petites frémissaient à chaque rebondissement et applaudissaient les réussites des Héros et Héroïnes... Même Ève se surprenait à se laisser emportée par ces récits

Ève leur parlait avec enthousiasme des merveilleux mondes qui existaient ailleurs sur les autres planètes. Ces mondes lointains fascinaient aussi leurs parents qui n'étaient pas les dernières à poser des questions. Sazy, l'épouse de Svi avait bricolé un projecteur 3D. Branché au pad de Ève, cela leur permit de voir à quoi ressemblaient ces mondes et ces peuples de l'au-delà de leur univers.

La nuits, les esprits de Spock, Jim et Ève se retrouvaient enfin. Ils parlaient de leur journée, de leurs ami·es. Spock leur expliquait certaines de leurs découvertes de façon simple. Ève posait des questions sur ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris dans ses leçons.  
Le désir les embrasaient. Ils fusionnaient et ils s'étreignaient passionnément... Ève se retrouvait tantôt dans le corps de Jim, tantôt dans celui de Spock. Elle pouvait enfin les regarder, les toucher, les serrer contre elle, les embrasser à travers les sensations de celui qui l'accueillait en lui. La frustration d'être séparé·es était toujours là, mais moins intense, plus supportable.

Mais cette quiétude fut de courte durée...

ooo

Vegz se précipita dans le laboratoire dans un grand état de grande panique :  
\- Ils sont de retour! Ils sont de retour!

Sfi et Svi pâlirent.

\- De qui parlez-vous? Demanda Ève, inquiète de les voir aussi paniquées.

\- Les Humanoïdes bleus!

Ève sentit de l'acide s'écouler dans ses veines. Non, pas eux! Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, pas encore!

\- Les Humanoïdes bleus? Demanda-t-elle en parvenant à rester calme. Vous voulez dire ces esclavagistes qui étaient à la solde de Dochnesh, le monstre dévoreur de soleil?

\- Oui. Répondit Vegz d'une voix tremblante. Ils nous avaient forcées à prendre part à leurs guerre immonde sous la menace de détruire notre planète ! Et à présent, ils veulent habiter sur Chzhizv! Ils prétendent qu'ils n'ont nulle part où aller, qu'ils ont changé, qu'ils sauront vivre en paix, mais en même temps, ils disent que leurs armes sont suffisamment puissantes pour détruire une planète! Notre gouvernement a été contraint d'accepter leurs exigences.

\- Les salauds! S'exclama Ève avec colère. Ils n'ont rien à faire ici! Ils n'ont aucun respect de la vie.

\- Ils ne doivent pas découvrir que tu es en vie! S'exclama Sfi. Si ils apprennent que celle qui a détruit leur maître est en vie, il te feront du mal!

Jim devenait blanc comme neige tandis que ces informations envahissaient l'entièreté de leur  _i-ki'katravaya_ et paralysaient le reste de ses pensées. Même Spock, pourtant resté impassible, pâlit.

\- Oh vous faites un malaise ! S'inquiéta aussitôt Aukins en se précipitant vers Jim avec empathie. Nous travaillons trop, vous devriez faire une pause!

-  _Krupsu._ Murmura Jim d'une voix blanche en prenant appui sur la table

Cela ne finirait donc jamais!

\- "personne bleue" ? Traduisit T'Aria. Que sont ces êtres?

\- Sikan a dû vous révéler que nous avons combattu et vaincu un être héliophage nommé Dochnesh, ainsi que son armée... Dit Spock qui avait retrouvé son expression impassible.

\- Oui, je me souviens de l'histoire fabuleuse de cet exploit! S'exclama Raise avec admiration, en lui coupant la parole

Raive était un grand scientifique, d'une intelligence extrême, mais parfois, il réagissait vraiment comme un enfant sans cervelle. T'Aria posa un regard réprobateur sur lui

Aukins le réprimanda:  
\- Hugues ! Tu oublies que leur épouse en est morte. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle nous faisons ce voyage.

\- Cet accès d'enthousiasme est totalement inapproprié. Renchérit T'Aria froidement. La vie de leur épouse est semble-t-il menacée par l'arrivée de ces  _Krupsu._

Raive était devenu tout rouge  
\- Oh, mince, pardonnez-moi ma maladresse! Articula-t-il, sincèrement contrit. Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, il n'y a pas d'offense. Lui répondit Jim presque doucement.  
Raive parlait souvent sans réfléchir, mais il ne pensait jamais à mal. Il aurait été stupide de lui tenir rancune de sa franchise maladroite... et d'une certaine façon, oui, illes avaient accompli un exploit en vainquant ce monstre et son armée. Spock acquiesça la pensée de Jim.

\- Dochnesh avait à son service des êtres que nous avons nommé  _krupsu_  à cause de la couleur de leur peau, ce qui signifie « hommebleu» _._ Reprit Spock comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Lors de la bataille, nous avions cru que les armées du Chancelier Tamek Kardem avaient détruit tous les vaisseaux et...

Spock et Jim se turent soudain en entendant Vegz prononcer le nom de Balok. Leurs yeux devinrent distants et les physicien·nes comprirent qu'ils étaient à nouveau en contact intime avec l'esprit de leur épouse. Illes ne les interrompirent pas

\- ...Balok avait dit que cela risquait d'arriver. Il m'a donné une injection à te faire, afin de modifier ton apparence. Expliquait Vegz

\- ...attends... attends... Balok? Répéta Ève abasourdie. Balok avait prévu  _ça_? ... il avait anticipé ça?

\- Il nous a dit qu'il y avait de grands risques pour que cela se produise car un vaisseau mère n'a pas été détruit dans la bataille contre Dochnesh. Et que le seul endroit où ils pouvaient se réfugier était notre monde, car notre peuple n'a aucune armée. La guerre n'existe pas chez nous, nous n'avons pas de soldates.

\- Et quel sera l'effet de cette injection? Demanda Ève avec une vive réticence

\- Il m'a dit que le composé mutagène modifiera ton apparence physique en activant certains de tes gène récessifs. Répondit Vegz

\- Balok a donc carrément bidouillé les gènes de ce corps en prévision de ça lorsqu'il l'a conçu?! Et cette modification physique, elle est provisoire ? S'enquit Ève alors qu'elle avait parfaitement deviné que la réponse serait négative.

\- Il a dit que c'est une modification génétique profonde, et qu'elle sera permanente. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait préféré te créer un corps le plus proche possible du précédent, pour ne pas te traumatiser. Mais qu'il mettait cette solution à ta disposition au cas où ces hommes bleus revenaient sur Chzhizv.

Le cœur de Ève s'accéléra à nouveau, elle eut une bouffée d'angoisse. Ses bien-aimés l'aimeront-ils encore si...

...  
_-_  Ri nam'uh duhik ! _[Ne sois pas stupide!]_ Protesta aussitôt Jim

 _\- Tes craintes sont totalement infondées._ Renchérit Spock.

_\- ...mais, et si...  
..._

_-_ _THAN'UH NASH'VIPOHSHAYA! NAM-TOR ISH-VEH **KHARTAYA**! _ [FAIS CETTE INJECTION, C'EST **UN **ORDRE**!** ] S'écria Jim dans un éclat de Saïshen rouge, faisant sursauter les personnes autour de lui.

Il ne lui avait jamais ordonné quoi que ce soit. Mais la situation représentait un tel danger pour Ève que le coté autoritaire du caractère du Capitaine avait pris le dessus sur l'époux égalitaire.  
Ni lui, ni Spock n'accordèrent d'attention aux réactions étonnées des scientifiques.

\- Que dit-il ? S'étonna Raive.

\- Serait-ce du Vulcain? Demanda Aukins

\- Tout à fait. Le Capitaine vient d'ordonner à leur épouse de faire une injection. Traduisit T'Aria.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regards perplexe. Une injection contre les  _Krup-choses?_

\- Ainsi, leurs échanges mentaux se déroulent en Vulcain. Dit T'Aria pour elle-même, à mie voix. Et le Capitaine le parle sans aucun accent. Intéressant...

\- En quoi est-ce si étonnant que le Capitaine parle le Vulcain sans accent? Demanda Raive

\- À ma connaissance, aucun Humain n'a jamais été capable de parler notre langue sans accent, même après avoir vécu son enfance sur Vulcain

\- Ce Capitaine n'est vraiment pas un homme ordinaire! Ne put se retenir Raive de dire à voix basse, toujours prompt à s'émerveiller

\- Je suis du même avis que vous. Répondit T'Aria très sérieusement, au grand étonnement de Raive. Il en est de même pour ses époux

...  
- _Changer d'apparence est la seule chose à faire pour vous protéger toi et tes amies._  Ajouta Spock.  _C'est l'unique chose logique à faire afin que ces Krupsu ne puissent pas soupçonner qui tu es en réalité_

 _\- Oui... mais..._ Balbutia l'esprit de Ève.  _Ce sera permanent et je ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière... et si je change au point de devenir méconnaissable?_

 _-_ Rok-tor du ni'pi guhl'es svi'etek ha? _[As-tu si peu confiance en nous ?]_  Demanda Spock manifestement blessé par les doutes de Ève.

 _\- Nous crois-tu futiles à ce points?_  Renchérit Jim tout aussi offensé.  _Et si ces Krupsu te reconnaissent et te tuent..._

Jim fut incapable de finir sa phrase, mais Ève comprit parfaitement le sous-entendu, ils ne survivraient pas à une seconde mort. Elle n'avait pas envie de le faire, cela l'effrayait de changer encore d'apparence, mais elle le ferait quand même, pour eux, pour ses amies...

 _-_  Tobeg'uh t'nash-veh _[Pardonnez-moi], je sur-réagis comme une idiote. Je ferais cette injection!  
_...

Concentrés sur leurs communication mentales, ni Spock ni Jim n'entendirent les discussions du trio de scientifiques. Illes échangèrent à mie-voix pour ne pas les déranger

\- On a beau savoir que leur communication mentale est possible, cela n'en est pas moins extraordinaire, quand on y pense. Avoua Raive

\- Puis-je vous demander, T'Aria. Tous les Vulcains sont-ils capables d'accomplir de telles chose? Murmura Aukins

\- Les plus doués d'entre-nous sont effectivement capables de communiquer par la pensée, via le lien mental des Époux. Mais je n'ai connaissance d'aucun cas semblable à celui-ci, d'Époux possédant cette capacité à communiquer malgré de si grandes distances. Répondit évasivement T'Aria. Je pense que leur état de Sishen favorise cette communication.

Spock et Jim rompirent leur conversation mentale à regret, tandis que Ève et les Zhizv quittaient le laboratoire pour rentrer  _à la maison_

\- Veuillez nous excuser, nous allons devoir interrompre notre réunion de travail. Dit Spock avec un calme qu'il n'avait qu'en apparence.

\- Il n'y a rien à excuser. Répondit aussitôt T'Aria. Il est de votre devoir de seconder votre Épouse dans le tourment. Puis-je vous demander en quoi cet injection protégera votre Épouse?

\- Cette injection activera des gène récessif et provoquera une modification de son apparence physique. Expliqua Spock

\- Je comprends ses réticences. Avoua Aukins.  
Les injections médicale de modificateurs génétiques qui étaient censées le guérir avaient failli le tuer... mais il garda cette pensée pour lui

\- Une fois que Ève aura fait cette injection, je vais demander à Bones, Azhular et Séjal de nous rejoindre dans notre cabine. Déclara Jim. Nous devons les informer de ce qu'il se passe. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen d'intervenir à distance.

\- Tu as déjà une idée. Comprit Spock

\- Oui. Mais nous aurons besoin de Bones et de Séjal. Je t'expliquerai.

ooo

Moins d'une demie heure plus tard, Ève était de retour dans sa chambre. Elle se dévêtit tandis que Aïshima lui tournait le dos pour respecter sa pudeur. Elle ne garda que sa culotte. Elle ignorait comment allait se dérouler cette mutation. Il était plus prudent qu'il y ait le moins d'entrave possible sur son corps.

Elle s'allongea sur le matelas confortable, la couette moelleuse remontée jusqu'aux épaules. Aïshima fit entrer Vegz puis s'assit sur le lit. Elle prit la main de Ève dans la sienne. Le cœur de Ève battait trop fort dans sa poitrine.  
Elle percevait les esprits de ses  _Sa-t'hylara_  toutprès du sien et cela l'aidait à ne pas céder à ses peurs que Spock avait qualifiés d'irrationnelle.  
«Kwon-sun vesht-nam-tor du Ève t'etek, fai-tor du ish-veh!» [« _Tu seras toujours notre Ève, tu le sais»]_

\- Je suis prête, Vegz. Dit Ève avec une détermination anxieuse. Fais-le.

Doucement, Vegz posa l'hypospray dans le creux du coude et injecta le contenu dans ses veines. Étonnement, mis à part la piqûre en elle-même, Ève ne ressentit aucune douleur. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle eut un long vertige qui se stabilisa dès que les esprits protecteurs de ses  _Sa-t'hylara_  enlacèrent étroitement le sien.

Spock et Jim la guidèrent dans la mise en place de sa  _Tow-kath_  [transe algique] : elle avait capricieusement exigé qu'ils l'accompagnent tous les deux dans ce processus.  
Elle savait pourtant parfaitement amorcer et gérer une transe de guérison toute seule. Elle l'avait pratiquée à plusieurs reprise avec une efficacité sans faille. Spock s'était bien gardé de lui dire combien cette attitude était irrationnelle.  
Au contraire, comprenant son besoin de soutien affectif, Jim et lui avaient immédiatement accepté de l'accompagner mentalement dans cette nouvelle épreuve. De plus, cela leur donnaient la sensation de l'aider à traverser cette nouvelle épreuve.

Ève soupira doucement, réconfortée par leur présence. Cette situation était tellement moins angoissante avec ses Amour à ses cotés. L'esprit rationnel et si puissant de Spock, et l'esprit optimiste et si énergique de Jim, étreignaient, soutenaient, enlaçaient, portaient le sien tandis qu'elle glissait dans l'inconscience... et l'inconnu.

ooo

Séjal retrouva Bones et Azhular dans la cabine de Spock et Jim. Il était vivement inquiet. Ils lui avaient demandé de quitter immédiatement son poste pour les rejoindre. Cette attitude inattendue était révélatrice d'un grave problème.

\- Nous n'attendions plus que toi. Dit Jim. Assieds-toi.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Jim? Demanda-t-il. Ève serait-elle en danger?

\- Les krupsu sont en train d'envahir la planète Chzhizv. Déclara Spock abruptement, de son ton neutre. Un des vaisseaux amiraux n'a pas été détruit.

Azhular se leva d'un coup, sidéré, les points serrés. Il arpenta la pièce d'un pas rageur :  
- _IQNAH QAD!_  (MERDE!) NON! Pas encore! S'exclama-t-il.  _LoQ be'nI'wi_ est encore en danger! Et là, en plus, nous en pouvons rien faire pour l'aider!

\- Et votre truc de lumière dans le cristal de dilithium ? Proposa Bones aussitôt. Nous pourrions arriver plus vite sur cette planète!

\- Ce procédé comporte trop de risques. Répondit Séjal. J'y ai aussi pensé, mais cette technique d'accélération du déplacement est trop aléatoire

\- Nous sommes incapable de prévoir la distance que nous allons franchir. Expliqua Spock. Un bond spatial peut nous faire gagner un mois de trajet tout comme il peut nous éloigner considérablement de notre destination finale.

\- Donc nous ne pouvons rien faire?! Se rebella Bones.

\- Je vais demander des renforts à Tamek! Décréta Azhular.

\- Ton message mettra au moins 3,8 jours à lui parvenir. Rétorqua Spock.

\- Je le contacte quand même ! Gronda Azhular avec colère, en se rasseyant à coté de son Leonard. Perdu pour perdu. Tamek ne nous refusera pas son aide. Au pire, son escouade nous rejoindra là-bas. Il faut éliminer définitivement cette vermine de  _Krupsu_!

Il bouillait de colère et de haine. La main douce de Bones se posa sur sa cuisse, sous la table. Leurs esprits entrèrent aussitôt en contact l'un de l'autre.

...  
_-Moi aussi, je m'inquiète pour la Petite_. Pensa Leonard.

 _-_ maH legh chizzz 'ej QaD. _(_ _Nous sommes à des parsecs et des parsecs de Chizzz)._ chay' chuq DeSDu' 'e' mavanglaH? _(_ _Que pouvons-nous faire à cette distance? )_

 _\- Je suis sûr que nous trouverons une solution pour l'aider._ Insista Leonard. pagh vuDwIj _(Il ne peut en être autrement)_

 _\- Je commence à comprendre ce que peuvent ressentir Jim et Spock. Sois réaliste, nous sommes impuissants!_  
...

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Spock ne tiqua pas à l'évocation d'un massacre: ces êtres mettaient la vie de son  _Adun'a_  en danger.  
Grace aux équipes de Halitra Sikan, la plus part des Krupsu qui avaient infiltrés dans les instances de Starfleet avaient été démasqués et étaient à présent en prison. Il ne restait plus que ce vaisseau à mettre hors d'état de nuire.

\- Bones, as-tu gardé les informations que tu avais recueillies quand tu as soigné ce _s_ Krupsu? Demanda Jim

\- Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ? S'étonna le médecin

\- Je veux que Séjal et toi vous cherchiez leur point faible. Je sais que tu n'es pas médecin, Séjal, mais tes capacités analytiques pourraient aider Bones

\- Il faut éliminer cette vermine! Gronda Azhular

\- Jim? Tu veux que... je trouve un moyen de les empoisonner? Ne put se retenir de s'indigner Bones.

Il était dans le tempérament de Azhular de vouloir tous les tuer mais cela ne ressemblait pas à Jim. Bien sûr ces Krupsu étaient des salauds absolus, mais de là à organiser leur génocide, il s'en sentait totalement incapable. Son boulot c'était de sauver des vies, pas de...

\- Non. Répliqua fermement Spock. Ce n'est pas ce que Jim vous demande à Séjal et toi. Nous ne souhaitons pas de trouver un moyen de les détruire, mais une solution pour les affaiblir afin que les Zhivz puissent se protéger d'eux.

\- Je maintiens qu'il serait plus prudent de tous les annihiler! Insista Azhular

Il savait pertinemment que personne ne serait d'accord avec lui, mais il avait besoin de le dire. D'ailleurs nul ne lui fit de reproche, ni ne s'indigna. Il était Klingon, il était logique qu'il parle ainsi.

\- Les Zhizv sont des créatures pacifiques qui n'ont jamais connu de guerre. Reprit Jim. Ève nous parle souvent de leur pacifisme et de leur bonté. Elles ne doivent pas savoir se battre.

\- Les Zhizv ne sont pas des Êtres Humanoïdes. Qui sait ce que les krupsu pourront leur faire subir si nous n'intervenons pas. Ajouta Spock.

\- Tu te souviens dans quel état nous avons retrouvé leurs prisonniers. Renchérit Jim. La cruauté avec laquelle ils les avaient traités!

\- D'accord le duo infernal, j'ai compris. Je le ferais. Grommela Bones, qui revoyait les yeux hagard des victimes de ces sauvages bleus. Je trouverai le moyen de provoquer une maladie non mortelle qui les affaiblira sans les tuer, ça détournera leur attention. C'est la première fois que je fais ça. Et la dernière.

\- C'est pour cela que vous nous avez convoqués. Comprit Séjal. J'accepte et je vous promets de faire de mon mieux.

\- En attendant de trouver un moyen de les neutraliser, Balok avait semble-t-il anticipé cette situation. Ajouta Jim. Il avait préparé pour Ève une injection dans le but de lui faire changer d'apparence, de façon définitive, afin qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse la reconnaître.

\- Une quoi? S'insurgea Bones à nouveau. C'est de la folie!

\- Un injection de quoi donc? Demanda Azhular

\- Une solution d'éléments catalyseurs afin d'activer certains de ses gènes récessifs. Reprit Spock. Ève a reçu l'injection il y a 1,12 heures

\- QUOI? Jim! Spock. Me dites pas que vous avez laissé faire ÇA ! S'emporta Bones d'un ton accusateur

\- Balok a régénéré Ève deux fois. Répliqua Spock sèchement. Mis à part Aïshima, tous les Sishen vivant sur Chzhizv sont des clones. On peut en déduire que Balok sait ce qu'il fait en matière de manipulation génétique. De plus, il a besoin d'elle pour sauver cette planète. Il ne fera rien qui puisse lui nuire physiquement ou psychiquement

\- Et que crois-tu qu'il lui arrivera s'ils reconnaissent celle qui éliminé leur maître? Ajouta Jim. Qui te dit qu'ils ne se vengeront pas sur toutes les habitantes de cette planète pour l'avoir cachée parmi elles.

\- ... Oui, c'est vrai...

\- Quel que soit le truc qui lui sera injecté, ma  _loq be nI'_  restera toujours la même, indécrottablement bienveillante! Décréta Azhular, autant pour réconforter son Bien-aimé que se rassurer lui-même.

Jim lui adressa un sourire triste.

...  
_\- Quelle que soit son apparence, Ève sera toujours notre Ève. Mais elle a eu tant de mal à s'accepter telle qu'elle est, à acquérir de l'estime de soi._  Pensa Jim avec inquiétude.  _Cette nouvelle métamorphose lui fait courir le risque d'une rechute. Le fait que nous la trouvons belle l'a toujours décontenancée, tu te souviens?_

 _\- Vi'kla-min [En effet], je reconnais que ton raisonnement est pertinent._ Avoua Spock.

-  _Et sa seconde régénération l'avait déjà bouleversée! Elle commençait juste à s'habituer à ce nouveau corps!_

 _\- Ac-ruth'es [Certes], cependant, cette fois-ci, elle sait qu'elle va subir cette modification, elle l'a accepté en pleine conscience._  Répliqua Spock.  _De plus tu ne dois pas sous-estimer pas les capacités de résilience dont elle a toujours fait preuve depuis son arrivée à bord de l'Enterprise_

 _\- Nam-tor du yeht [Tu as raison]._  Concéda Jim. _Et elle n'est pas seule, Aïshima la soutiendra, tout comme ses amies Zhizv. Et pour aller dans ton sens, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a gagné en... comment dire, en niaque._

_\- Niaque?_

_\- Mordant. Morovik'es. K_ _resik'es_ _[Combativité . Agressivité]. La volonté, elle l'a toujours eue._

_\- Vi'kla-min. Je l'ai remarqué aussi._

_\- Dungi-nam-tor ko-veh karik, k'etek. [Elle sera forte. Pour nous]._ Conclut Jim avec fierté.  _Comme elle l'a toujours été._  
...

\- Encore à vous échanger des messes basses? Ronchonna Bones

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, Bones. Rétorqua Jim par réflexe.

McCoy ne put se retenir de rougir et Azhular d'esquisser un sourire à la fois fier et narquois. Il posa sa grande main sur celle de Leonard, afin qu'elle ne s'enfuisse pas de sa cuisse

...  
\- 'Il jup-loDnI' mInDu' Dugh Hajbogh nargh pagh (rien n'échappe aux yeux vigilants d'un ami-frère sincère) Pensa le Klingon avec orgueil  
...

\- Jim me faisait part de son impression selon laquelle notre Épouse avait gagné en niaque. Répondit impassiblement Spock, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué ces communications mentales entre ses amis.

Un tel mot dans la bouche de Spock était parfaitement incongru. Malgré sa profonde inquiétude pour sa sœur, Azhular éclata de rire.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi rire! Bougonna Jim pour la forme. Je suis sûr que ce sont  _tes_  gènes qui en sont en partie la cause!

Le rire d'Azhular s'arrêta net, et son attitude devint encore plus fière :  
- _Ma_ niaque plus sa Saïshen, notre Ève sera invincible! Déclara-t-il d'un ton bravache

\- Que le ciel t'entende. Soupira Bones en resserrant sans y faire attention sa main sur la cuisse de son Amant.

ooo

Ève s'éveilla doucement. Elle avait beaucoup rêvé et revécu tous les moments heureux qu'elle avait partagés avec Spock et Jim.  
La lumière qui traversait les rideaux était celle d'un matin. Elle rechercha les esprits de ses  _Sa-t'hylara_ qui se réveillèrent immédiatement à son contact.

 _...  
\- Comment te sens-tu ? _ Demanda Jim aussitôt

_\- Un peu engourdie et vaseuse, mais ça va.  
..._

Elle sentit l'esprit de Spock qui sondait discrètement son état physique, à la recherche de la moindre douleur.

Elle se leva doucement. Elle eut quelques vertiges vite dissipés. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain où se trouvait le grand miroir. Elle alluma la lampe.

Le première chose qu'illes virent tous les trois fut la couleur de ses épais cheveux, sombres aux reflets d'un vert profond et que ses yeux avaient changé de couleur

Elle s'approcha du miroir.  
Ses yeux ?  
Ses yeux !  
Ève avait à présent de très grands yeux émeraudes, aussi cristallins que ceux de Azhular. Les iris étaient hypertrophiés. Son visage était plus ovale, son nez plus menu, sa bouche plus petite mais avec des lèvres plus pulpeuses et de couleur plus foncées.

Elle paraissait beaucoup plus jeune comme si elle avait à peine dix-huit ans. À croire que Balok détenait le secret de la fontaine de jouvence!  
Elle semblait plus fragile aussi. Nul·le n'aurait pu deviner la présence de 25% de chromosomes Klingons dont elle avait été pourvue, bien cachés sous cette physionomie si délicate.

Il y avait dans son apparence un aspect un peu étrange, Humanoïde mais plus tout à fait Humain, qui révélait une ascendance Sishen. Balok n'avait pas choisi ses chromosomes par hasard. Les gènes récessifs qui avaient été activés en elle étaient sans aucun doute possible ceux de sa mère porteuse. La ressemblance était frappante!

Ève pouvait accepter cette similarité sans aucune arrière pensée ni regret: Aïshima était une femme bienveillante, généreuse, adorable, dont l'amour maternel s'exprimait dans chacun de ses regards. À elle seule, la Sishen lui avait déjà donné plus de marques d'affections, d'encouragements, de tendresses, de câlins et de tendres baisers que ses deux parents Humains réunis ne l'avaient fait pendant toute la durée de sa vie sur Terre. Il allait lui falloir un peu de temps pour s'habituer, mais Ève sentait que cette fois-ci, cela allait lui être moins difficile.

Leur  _Rev-vla-talikal'kash-naf_ [lien mental trilatéral] vibrait avec intensité. Ève sentit une violente tempête de possessivité jaillir soudain des esprits de Spock et Jim, irrépressible, si puissante qu'elle avait toutes les caractéristiques d'une  _Vuhlkansu Os-shidik-ma'es_ [possessivité atavique Vulcaine].

Elle sentit la puissance de leurs désirs: ils voulaient la prendre dans leurs bras, l'embrasser, veiller sur elle, la garder à eux, l'aimer, la protéger de tous les maux de l'univers... leur frustration de ne pouvoir le faire était intense. Elle comprit avec soulagement que ces modifications physiques ne changeaient rien à leurs sentiments. Ils l'avaient toujours aimée telle qu'elle était, et ces modifications physiques n'y changeaient rien.  
Elle ne leur rappela pas qu'elle n'était pas une petite chose fragile à protéger dans un écrin de cotons et de soies. Elle avait suffisamment de recul pour comprendre que tout dans son apparence réveillait et exacerbait leurs instincts de mâles alphas protecteurs. Elle verrait cela plus tard, quand illes seraient réuni·es. D'ailleurs, elle-même aurait eu tendance à vouloir protéger une Être avec une telle apparence.

...  
_\- Bordel de bordel! Tu es plus belle que jamais !_  S'exalta Jim.  _Tu as l'air d'une Ange!_  Pi'ha'su t'etek !  _[Notre Petit Ange!] Ces yeux verts te vont à merveille, le vert est décidément ma couleur préférée!_

Il reconnut pour lui-même s'être idiotement inquiété du résultat de ces modifications génétiques. En fait, il avait surtout douté de lui-même. Mais, malgré ces changements, son cœur, son instinct, son esprit, ses tripes, tout en lui la reconnaissait viscéralement comme sa précieuse Ève. En fait, il avait presque l'impression de l'aimer encore plus qu'avant.

Ève et Spock comprirent que Jim faisait référence à la couleur du sang Vulcain, qui faisait verdir la pointe de ses oreilles quand il était troublé, et donnait à son pénis sa couleur particulière lorsqu'il se dressait de désir. Cette allusion éveilla une douce et irrationnelle chaleur dans le cœur de Spock.

 _\- Ri vesht-rubai du ni mau [Tu n'as pas tant changé que cela]._ Constata cependant Spock de façon tout à fait cartésienne.  _Ce sérum a simplement fait ressortir tes ressemblance physiques avec Aïshima._

L'esprit de Ève, son Katra était toujours le même, et leur  _Reh'vla-talikal kash-naf_ [lien mental trilatéral] était intact, plus puissant que jamais. Ève évoluait, elle changeait, elle avait certes acquis plus de "niaque", mais elle restait fondamentalement elle-même, son épouse, leurs  _Ko-t'hy'la,_  leur  _Lag'i Adun'a [épouse commune]_. Elle ne pouvait donc être que belle.  
Spock prit conscience que chacun d'elleux avait profondément changé depuis leurs rencontres. Il existait une sorte permanence dans cette impermanence. Illes étaient différents et pourtant étaient resté·es fidèles à elleux-mêmes.

Même si Jim et Spock l'avaient déjà compris, Ève éprouva le besoin de verbaliser les faits.

 _\- Ce sont donc des gènes récessifs de Aïshima que Balok m'a ajoutés en plus de ceux d'Azhular, lorsqu'il m'a régénérée... et ils ont été activés par cette piqûre. Ce..._  
Ève se retint de prononcer une insulte vis à vis de Balok-le-manipulateur. Ève n'était pas une ingrate. _  
\- ...cette modification nous met en sécurité, mes amies et moi. Il avait tout anticipé. Cette apparence m'offre une nouvelle identité, nul ne pourra douter des liens familiaux entre Aïshima et moi._

 _\- Oui, aucun d'eux ne pourra deviner ton identité réelle._ Approuva Spock.

_-... Mumeï Aïshima et Haïmei Ève. À présent aucun doute n'est plus permis._

_\- Haïmei ?_  Demanda Jim qui avait deviné le sens de Mumeï

_\- Cela veut dire enfant. Aïshima m'appelle Haïmei-naï, "mon enfant chérie"_

_\- Les Krupsu sont persuadés que tu es morte._  Résuma Spock.  _Peu nombreux sont ceux qui ont vu ton visage._

 _\- Avec cette apparence, tu seras simplement la Haïmei-naï-chérie d'Aïshima!_ Renchérit Jim.

_\- Et comme Aïshima me considère déjà comme son enfant, nous n'aurons même pas besoin de jouer la comédie._

_\- Et toi, comment la considères-tu ?_ Demanda Jim

_\- Elle est si gentille et cela la rend tellement heureuse que je la nomme Mumei. Oui, je la considère comme une seconde mère. Je l'aime tant ! C'est impossible de ne pas aimer Aïshima!_

_\- Parfait. Vous serez toutes deux naturelles, et vos comportements n'éveillerons pas les soupçons._ Approuva Spock

- _Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Balok m'a autant fait rajeunir! J'ai vraiment l'air d'une adolescente!_

 _\- Sans doute pour qu'ils te reconnaissent encore moins!_  Répondit Jim

-  _Peut-être aussi pour accroître la fibre maternelle d'Aïshima._  Suggéra Spock

_\- Alors ça, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine, elle est déjà..._

On frappa à la porte.

_\- Ça doit être elle. Elle doit être morte d'inquiétude. Je vais lui ouvrir._

_\- Dans cette tenue?_  Rétorqua aussitôt Jim

Ève rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle ne portait qu'un sous-vêtement blanc.

- _Oui, tu as raison_  
...

Elle revêtit un kabika. Elle sortit de la salle de bain. Aïshima se figea ne la voyant et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en constatant leurs ressemblances. Ève la prit dans ses bras avec tendresse.

\- Mon Haïmei, oh, mon Haïmei-nai!. S'exclama Aïshima en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Comme tu es belle! Tu as les yeux de ma maman, tu lui ressembles tant quand elle était jeune, et tes cheveux sont de la même couleur que ceux de mon papa! Ils seraient si fiers d'avoir une telle petite-fille... Pardonne-moi, je ne devrai pas me réjouir ainsi. La situation est grave et moi je...

\- Shhh... tu ne fais rien de mal. Dit doucement Ève. Ce que tu me dis-là me fait très plaisir.

Aïshima déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son Haïmei.

\- Il va me falloir un nouveau nom, et je pense que c'est à toi de me le donner.

Aïshima répondit avec une vive émotion:  
\- Il est de coutume pour les Sishen que la fille aînée porte un prénom qui ne diffère de celui de sa mère que d'une lettre de différence... Aïshiva te conviendrait-il?

\- C'est une jolie coutume! Ce nom me plait.

...  
_\- Aïshiva, ça sonne comme un nom de déesse!_ Se réjouit Jim.  _Cela te va à merveille!_

 _\- Jim!_  Protesta Spock aussitôt.  _Nam-tor nash-tuhskaya naham-fam_  [ _Ces propos sont irrationnels!]_

 _\- Pour info, Shiva était un puissant Dieu Terrien !_  Précisa Ève, amusée.  _Dans le genre Dieu méga-suprême et super viril._

_\- ...ah, oui... en effet..., c'est un peu embêtant... mais rassure-toi, même avec le nom d'un Dieu viril et des gènes d'un Azhular vindicatif, tu n'as rien de masculin !_

_\- Quel est le rapport logique entre ces éléments ?_ Demanda Spock pris au dépourvu _  
_...

Ève ne put retenir un éclat de rire, à son corps défendant, que Aïshima ne comprit pas.

\- C'est juste Jim qui m'a dit des bêtises! Expliqua-t-elle

...  
_\- Je ne dis jamais de bêtises!_ Protesta aussitôt Jim

 _\- Reconnais que tes propos étaient irrationnels,_ Insista Spock

 _\- Certainement pas!_  Répliqua Jim sans cacher sa totale mauvaise fois  
...

À nouveau, Ève fut prise par un rire. Jim fut très satisfait de lui-même: il avait réussi à distraire Ève de ses dernières angoisses, et Spock l'y avait involontairement aidé. Mais Spock n'était pas dupe et comprit qu'il avait été manipulé par son  _Sa-t'hy'la._  Loin de s'en offenser, il estima que Jim avait agit comme il le fallait pour dé-stresser leur épouse.

**ooo**

**à suivre**

Il y eut des exclamations de surprise et d'approbation lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la salle commune:  
\- Nul ne pourra douter que vous êtes mère et fille!

ooo

un ch'tit commentaire pour me dire si vous appréciez toujours cette fiction ☺

**Author's Note:**

>  **oOo**  
>  **Sources documentaires les plus utilisées :**  
>  \- Règles grammaticales de base du Vulcain (en anglais) :  
> Vulcan Langage Institute : vli-online.org  
> \- Vocabulaire Vulcain : dictionnaire en ligne (Anglais-Vulcain)  
> Vulcan Langage Dictionary : starbase-10.de  
> \- Traducteur Français-Klingon (si, ça existe)  
> bing translator  
> Parce que c'est plus logique qu'un Klingon parle en Klingon  
> \- Dictionnaire de synonymes/antonymes  
> site de l'université de Caen: CRYSCO : crisco.unicaen.fr (absolument génial, je vous le conseille vivement)  
> \- Documentation Star-trekienne :  
> Memory alpha Wikia  
> startreksansfrontiere.org  
> \- générateur de noms Vulcains, Klingon... de noms de planète..  
> donjon.bin.sh/scifi/name  
> stoacademy tools / name_generator.  
> \- et, bien sûr: Google & Wikipedia  
>   
>   
>   
> 


End file.
